


The Learning Curve

by bubblegirljulz



Series: The Learning Curve [1]
Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Hints of Jane and Bing, Honeymoon, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Marriage, Neverending teasing, Original Character(s), Post-Series, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 685,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegirljulz/pseuds/bubblegirljulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of significant and insignificant moments throughout William's and Lizzie's life together. Based off the web-series 'The Lizzie Bennet Diaries'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting to Know You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing that happened...

William Darcy learns that Lizzie will grab onto anything he wears. His tie is quickly a favorite object of hers and he makes a note to wear a tie more often. Right now, she is grasping his tie and pulling him down to kiss her once again now that they have made it to Netherfield. He is already being driven crazy by the caress of her hands and prepares himself for a long night. Not that he is complaining in any way. He wraps his arms around her back and explores those curves with his hands. Very little clothing has been removed but he is barely holding it together with this close proximity. Her smell is intoxicating which makes him want to lift her up in his arms and wrap her legs around him but he does not. He wants to be as much of a gentleman as possible so he takes his time to learn about Lizzie Bennet.

Lizzie Bennet learns that she has never wanted someone so much in her life as much as she wants William Darcy in this moment. This is not how she expected her birthday would turn out since she was in the process of her heart breaking only a few hours ago. Now she is grabbing on to his tie for dear life just to make sure that this is not a dream. She can barely contain the nearly overwhelming need to shed all clothing and be consumed by him. The way his hands are moving up and down her back are making her vibrate with anticipation and it brings her back down to realize she wants this night to last forever.

William Darcy is intense. Lizzie Bennet already knows this from shadowing Pemberely Digital but now she is applying it to the way William Darcy is gripping her hips and his tongue is exploring her neck. She never thought being pushed against a wall would be so thrilling. Well, the movies made it look good but she never thought it would be _this_ good. She lets out a heavy sigh and that only encourages William to pull her closer to his body. She moves her hands to the back of his neck and then runs her fingers through his hair which elicits a small growl that has been building in William’s throat.

William wants to believe that he has control but he has practically used it up after those months at Pemberely Digital when Lizzie was around. There were times when he wanted to grab her and kiss her with such ferocity that it would make her head spin. Now he can and she's letting out a moan that is making the blood rush from his head. He realizes their surroundings and doesn't even know how they've ended up in the bedroom.

Lizzie learns there is a time when you need to rip off your clothes and a time when it becomes part of the foreplay. This time is definitely the latter, despite how much she is already aching for his hands to be all over her body. She takes a step back from William and notes how dark and intense his eyes have become before she pulls her shirt off in such a seductive way that it even gets her excited. William has already removed his vest between the front door and the bedroom. She watches as he makes quick work of the buttons on his shirt before she lays her hands on his to still them. She runs one hand down his chest before slowly unbuttoning his shirt and he's staring at her with such passion that her knees start to shake.

William is already in love with Lizzie but he learns that he can fall even deeper just by her actions. Here she is standing topless before him and he can feel his heart expand in such a way as she is pulling his shirt down his arms. She rests her hands on his chest and he places one of his hands on hers for just a moment before sliding it to where his heart beats. He cannot find the words but hopes that his actions make her feel the same way. He is so overwhelmed by everything about her that he simply places his hands on her cheeks and pulls her in for a slow but searing kiss.

Lizzie can barely breathe and she learns that it’s from being consumed by her love for him. It's funny how she was dying to feel the weight of William’s body above her mere minutes ago and now she needs him to know her feelings are not trivial. When he places her hand on his heart, she feels the rapid beating and she's hit with the amount of time William has already been in love with her. His kiss is passionate and she pulls him in as close as they can physically be. They stand there in the bedroom in the quiet embrace being bathed by the moonlight.

Her hands begin to wander and William is starting to feel like a stretched rubber band that is about to snap. William learns that Lizzie Bennet is as light as a feather when he picks her up and walks over to the bed to lay her down. The look from Lizzie changes to that of a teasing nature and he smirks as he unbuckles his belt and removes his pants. He stands before her in black boxer briefs and watches her as she unbuttons her jeans. He notices that she bites her lip while she removes them and knows that tiny action will drive him crazy in the future. This thought catches his breath for just a moment until his eyes refocus to see how beautiful Lizzie is laying on his bed.

Lizzie learns that William is very fit. He is standing before her very nearly naked and she cannot help but lick her lips at his tall and lean frame. She had a sneak preview at Pemberely Digital after Gigi had pushed him in the room she was in. When she grabbed his arm to thank him for the offer of a ride, she felt muscle. She imagined him (because she can admit it now) to be in good shape from the unforgiving hills and occasional cycling. She was not prepared for how strong his thighs looked or how toned his arms actually were. She has a dirty thought that those thighs and arms would easily support her if he ever trapped her against a wall. Now, he towers over her once he joins her on the bed and lowers himself slowly to kiss her neck.

William learns that there is no part of Lizzie’s body that he does not want to touch. He becomes so lost in her creamy skin and the curves of her body that he never wants to be found. He moves the straps of her black lacy bra past her shoulders and kisses her collar bone when she reaches behind and removes the offending piece. He begins to explore all parts of her body as she squirms beneath him and grips his back. William runs one hand against the side of her thigh as she encloses her legs around him. He pushes himself down while he is kissing Lizzie right below her ear and she whimpers from the contact.

Lizzie learns that she can be patient but William’s body above her makes her so needy in a way she has never felt before. His back muscles tense and relax under her hands as his kisses explore areas she didn’t even know were sensitive. William Darcy has large hands. Of course Lizzie has noticed this before but she is hyper aware of just how large they are as he is sliding her underwear down her legs. He moves his hands slowly up her body and leaves a trail of kisses on her skin that make Lizzie feel like she will burst into flames any moment. Every time he moves above her, she feels how much William wants her and the anticipation is killing her. She lets out a little groan as he wraps his large hands around her hips and his actions slow down to a crawl.

William learns that his favorite part of Lizzie’s body is just below her left hip. He discovers a small freckle that makes Lizzie go crazy and he loves the way she is bucking against his lips. She is pleading for more in a breathy desperation and grasping at the sheets on the bed. He can barely tease before moving further south because his desire is so great.

Lizzie learns that William has a very talented tongue.

William learns that Lizzie running her fingers through his hair and the sounds tumbling from her lips is one of the most erotic things he has experienced in his life thus far. He is no stranger to women in the bedroom but this is Lizzie in his hands and against his tongue and he is so deeply in love with her that this familiarity seems entirely new to him. He watches with yearning as Lizzie comes undone and moans out his name. After months of fantasies, this has already surpassed his most detailed and he doesn’t know how he will last much longer.

William learns that Lizzie makes him more aware. Aware of how close she finally is to him and how all the barriers are gone between them. Acutely aware of her hands and the power that they hold with him. The softness of her hands as they brush down his chest and the tentativeness she uses as she touches every part of his body. He can't help but groan out as she wraps her fingers around his arousal and he has never been more sensitive. Every movement makes him ache for her and learn everything about her, an opportunity that now lies ahead for him. He is close to breaking when he looks her in the eye and sees her love for him. He stills her actions and reaches for something in the dresser while Lizzie waits patiently. She takes the small foil package from him as he sits in front of her and watches her careful movements. It does nothing to dull his awareness.

Lizzie learns that William constantly stares. Of course she has been aware of this fact for awhile but now he is above her with nothing between them and she might fall apart from the lust in his eyes. He wraps his large hands around her waist and she finds herself in his lap within seconds. He doesn’t break the eye contact as she lowers herself onto him and lets out a breathy cry. She almost unravels from the heavy groan that parts from his lips. Her breath catches in her throat as their hips begin to move in sync and her head falls back from pure bliss. William begins kissing the hollow of her neck and pulls her in as close as they can handle.

William learns that he has never felt more at home than he does at this second. Lizzie learns that she has never felt more complete and it is like they were made to fit together. She is quickly losing control as she tightens her legs around his torso and his hands are gripping her lower back. The only sounds in the room are the whispers of love and moans of ecstasy which are rapidly increasing. She feels so tightly wound and desperate for release that she grinds her hips against his. William growls out her name and it pushes her over the edge. She clings to him for dear life as she tries to catch her breath. Lizzie learns that William’s lips quiver as he joins their heady fall to earth and she has never loved something so trivial.

Lizzie is resting her head on William’s shoulder when he lifts her up and lays her gently against the mattress. She looks at him with heavy lidded eyes and gives him a lazy smile which makes him feel like his heart will burst. He joins her at her side and begins tracing patterns along her arm which make Lizzie let out a breathy laugh. William learns that Lizzie is ticklish but more so after sex. He smiles at the reality that he now knows that about her when he thought he would never get the chance. Lizzie moves closer to his larger frame, places a hand on his chest and conveys how much she loves him with one sobering look. William wraps his arms around Lizzie and has a strong feeling that this is just one moment within his lifetime that she will make him feel so needed that it almost hurts.

William learns that his favorite moments are the moments before they fall asleep. Lizzie is sprawled across his body with her head resting on his shoulder and she is on the fast track to succumbing to sleep. They have definitely tired each other out from the night’s activities but it is their first night together and they haven’t learned enough. Lizzie is small in his arms which makes him feel even more protective of her. Lizzie learns William radiates heat from his broad frame and cannot help but gravitate towards him. William gives a final kiss to the top of her head and they finally give into exhaustion.

Lizzie is the first to wake in the middle of the night and finds herself draped over William’s bare chest. Lizzie discovers that this is her new favorite place to be and smiles against his skin. She thinks about the evenings activities and can’t help but blush a little. Before she can think further of the naughty details, she feels (rather than hears) William’s breathing change and she knows he has woken up too. She looks up at him with a shy smile and he is giving her such an intense look of love that she almost loses the air in her lungs. He then smiles and pulls her in close. He is kissing her soft skin and she sighs because she is not yet used to his lips. He utters something against her neck when she smiles before breathing out a reply.

"I almost thought this was a dream but I'm so glad I was wrong."

"Me too."


	2. Vests and Kitchen Counters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after Lizzie and William official and Lizzie is feeling playful.

William Darcy is quite possibly the happiest man on the planet right now. It was only 24 hours ago that he was alone and anxious over why Lizzie Bennet had contacted him. It was 12 hours ago that their bodies were entangled and he was learning about Lizzie’s every curve. Now, he is lying in bed with her wearing nothing but the bed sheet and there is no other place he would rather be. He learns that Lizzie’s desire for him is as great as his own after they slowly made love in the pre-dawn hours. Despite being exhausted from last night, the magnitude of which he needed Lizzie overcame his need for sleep. He can still feel the trail of Lizzie’s hands on his back and the sound of her voice as he brought her to climax. He hopes that he never gets used to the feeling of Lizzie beneath him. He has barely woken and is lazily drawing circles on her back as she sleeps with her head on his chest. While their relationship has barely begun, he stores this moment as another favorite of his.

Lizzie Bennet begins to stir and realizes that she is not on top of a bed but of William Darcy instead. She is sore in the best possible way and smiles against his skin as the memories rush back to her. The overpowering need to be consumed by William mixed with the unhurried actions from the both of them was entirely new to her. She was experiencing his love for her and she let it wash over her. Now, she feels William drawing circles on her back and she lets out a soft sigh that makes him aware she is finally awake. She turns her head to look up at him and he gives her a smile she is not yet used to seeing but warms her to the core. She wants to stay here forever and revel in the feeling of William’s body until he mentions that he wants to jump in the shower before starting their day. She contemplates joining him but decides against it and gives him a wolf whistle as he walks towards the bathroom. He pauses before shaking his head and chuckling as he closes the bathroom door.

Lizzie stretches, which make the sheets of the bed fall to her stomach, and she lies there for a few moments more. She feels something building within herself and never has she felt so comfortable in her own skin. She knows William is the cause of it and she is simultaneously curious and excited for things to come. Lizzie listens to the hum of the shower that makes her mind wander to images of water cascading down William’s back and torso. She smiles to herself before letting out a deep breath and getting out of bed. She finds her underwear but is enjoying this wanton sensation of wearing very nearly nothing and foregoes the rest of her clothes. She pauses at the doorway before grinning to herself and grabbing something from the bedside table before heading back out. As she makes her way to the kitchen, she stumbles across William’s vest that was haphazardly ripped off him the night before. She smirks as she picks it up and slips it around her exposed chest, hiding the foil wrapper in the inner pocket. Lizzie learns that she loves the feeling of satin against her bare skin and his clothes smell like him in the best way possible. 

William hesitates to get in the shower because he is covered with the smell of Lizzie and never wants to wash her off. He likes things to be well ordered though and has the luxury of being wrapped up in her now when he clung to accidental caresses only one month ago. He is eager to spend the day with Lizzie and, if he is being honest with himself, the rest of his life. He tries not to get caught up in the future and instead falls into the thought that Lizzie could have very well joined him in the shower. The memory of her naked body in his bed makes him groan in anticipation and pushes the thought down before he loses control. He makes quick work of washing his hair and body before turning off the shower to dry himself off. William exits the bathroom impatient to join Lizzie back in bed when he finds the bedroom empty. He looks around the room to see most of their clothes still in the same spot as last night and is struck with the thought that Lizzie could possibly be walking around unclothed. He quickly throws on a pair of boxers and goes looking for her with renewed excitement. Walking through the halls of Netherfield has never been this exhilarating and William feels like he is playing some wicked version of hide and seek. 

William turns the corner to enter the kitchen and finds Lizzie leaning against the counter wearing very little. She is humming to herself as she subtly wiggles her hips while taking the last bite out of an eggo. William drinks in the sight of Lizzie for just a moment before quietly and slowly moving towards her. She squeaks from surprise as he wraps his arms around her and kisses her on the neck.

“It is not polite to scare people, William Darcy,” Lizzie states as she rests her body against his.

“I do apologize Lizzie Bennet,” Darcy says between his kisses. “but I just couldn’t resist. I walked into the kitchen expecting to make breakfast but instead I find a beautiful and scantily clad woman.”

“Are you hungry?” She asks purposely ignoring his last remark

“Only for you,” William murmurs.

“You are so cheesy,” Lizzie laughs out her reply.

She turns around in his arms and gives him a playful smile before reaching up and kissing him firmly on the mouth. Lizzie stands shakily on her toes when William tightens his grip on her waist and pulls her in to steady her. She plays with the hairs on his neck as William groans from the touch and deepens their kiss. He can barely get enough of her before they break for air and are both gasping for breath. He keeps his eyes closed for just an instant more before opening to find Lizzie looking dazed. William rests his forehead on Lizzie’s and gives her a peck on the nose before looking down to see exactly what Lizzie is wearing.

“I do believe that vest is part of my wardrobe,” William quips.

“Oh really?” Lizzie smirks. “I think it looks better on me…but an argument could be made that it looks better on the floor.”

William raises an eyebrow and his eyes darken. 

“Aren’t you a tease, Miss Bennet.” William replies slowly.

She moves closer to his ear and whispers, “You’ve barely scratched the surface, Mr. Darcy.”

William growls deep in his throat before lifting her up with ease and placing her on the counter. Now she is eye level with him and there is electricity starting up in the air. She spreads her knees apart and William leans in closer to kiss her once more. Lizzie runs her hands through his hair as the kiss intensifies once again and William steps in even closer. His hands move over her satin covered back before pulling her in as close as they can be. Lizzie loves the way he pulls her in so desperately as if he cannot get enough of her when she feels just as needy. He lets out a groan of frustration at the lack of skin to skin contact and moves his hands to remove Lizzie’s (his) vest. William breaks the kiss to catch his breath and his hands still for just a moment as he is transfixed by Lizzie’s flushed cheeks and swollen lips. She is so stunning to him as she is being bathed by the morning light. He reaches up to move hair out of her face and rests it there for just a moment. Lizzie lets out a small breath and gives him the sweetest smile she can pull off in this quiet moment. William rests his head against her neck and hugs her tightly as Lizzie slowly runs a hand down his back.

“Hey. Are you alright?” Lizzie whispers.

“I’m perfect,” William hums against her skin.

They sit holding each other for a moment more before the close proximity begins to affect William once more. He kisses her neck and slowly moves his hands to the buttons on her vest. His hands are deliberate and unhurried at the same time as he unbuttons her vest and she is pulsing from her fingertips all the way down to her toes. She holds up a finger and he stops for a moment, raising an eyebrow as she takes out the small square wrapper from the vest and holds it up in front of him. William grins before he begins kissing her jaw and she lets her head fall back as his hands glide against her bare stomach. William learns that he likes to see her in his clothes so he takes his time completely removing it from her body. He moves his hands and brushes them against the sides of her breasts which makes Lizzie let out an audible gasp. As William explores, Lizzie wraps her legs completely around his frame and locks her feet to pull him in even more. She can feel his growing arousal against her and she bites her lip from excitement. William thinks that Lizzie wrapped around his body may be the death of him one day but revels in the feeling of her against him right now. 

Lizzie’s desire is growing exponentially and begins squirming against the counter in need. She moves her hands down William’s side and begins to slide his boxers down his legs and he smolders as he steps out of them. He lowers her onto the counter and she lets out a small hiss from the contact on the cold surface. Lizzie learns the coldness of the kitchen granite counter on her back is nothing compared to the warmth of his hands on her body. He reaches for the wrapper and rips it open, sliding the thin latex down as he feels her hands on his arms. She lifts her hips as he removes her underwear and arches her back as he pulls her to the edge of the countertop. William feels like he can feel the heat radiating from their bodies as Lizzie gazes at him with her mouth slightly agape. She nods ever so slightly and he buries himself deep within her. Lizzie lets out a quiet moan and knows she is home again. She is already desperate for more contact and lifts herself up to wrap her arms around his back. The combined feeling of William inside her and being perched against the edge of the counter is driving her wild and she digs her nails into his back. William learns that the height of the counter and the angle in which he is holding Lizzie makes the pleasure even better. William groans at the desperation building and grips her hips to show his increased desire. Lizzie peppers kisses along his jaw line, making her way up to his ear. She playfully bites his lobe and William moans with pleasure. Lizzie laughs breathily against his skin until he lowers his hand between them and massages her clit in a circular pattern. Her breath catches and is caught off guard from the ripples of pleasure that hit her. Her whole body shakes in William’s arms as her moans catch her in her throat. Lizzie holds William close to her as his movements accelerate and lets out a staccato breath as he trembles. She takes his quivering lip between her own and kisses him with measured purpose. They kiss and lean into each other for just a few minutes more before William breaks the silence.

“You were right,” William murmurs.

“Hmmm?” Lizzie purrs.

“The vest does look better on the floor,” He grins.

She swats him gently against the chest before pulling him in for a quick hug. He helps her off the counter and she hands him his boxers as she slides her underwear back on. She picks up the vest, the source of their latest romp, and hands it back to him when blood rises to her cheeks.

“Are you blushing? After what we just did on that counter? Which, may I add, I don’t think I will be able to eat here again without thinking of that,” William says as he wraps his arms around her waist.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to see this vest again without blushing,” Lizzie replies.

“Then I will only wear it on special occasions,” William winks.

“Aren’t you a tease, William Darcy,” Lizzie noting how the tables had turned.

William leans in close and responds, “You’ve barely scratched the surface, Lizzie Bennet.” 

William beams at Lizzie’s fake shock and knows this is only the beginning of their happiness. She yelps as he scoops her up in his arms and he makes his way back to the bedroom as she lets out a giddy laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank my beta Teresa for helping me when I got stuck. I probably killed both William and Lizzie like 5 times when I couldn't get them to go somewhere. 
> 
> And yes, there is more to come.


	3. Climbing the walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and William learn about the power of sexual frustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of ran away from me

It is four days into their relationship and William has never felt more like a horny teenager than he does at this moment. He likes to think that he has a lot more control than this but the feeling of Lizzie’s hands in his hair and the way she is moving in his lap makes it difficult to even think. What makes it worse is that they are in a car for anyone in the neighborhood to see and he is too wrapped up in her body against him that he doesn’t care who sees them. He knows they should be going into Lizzie’s house for dinner but he doesn’t know how to stop himself because he is dangerously close to giving in completely.

There is something about William’s lips that make Lizzie go crazy and before she knows it, she is making out in a car in front of her parents’ house. The kiss started out innocently enough and it was really to calm William’s nerves. Instead he slid his hand to her waist and she found herself in his lap within moments. She has already become accustomed to moving in as close as possible because the feel of his body against hers is intoxicating. She breaks the kiss for an instant and looks into his unfocused eyes to see that he craves her as much as she does him. He pulls her in closer for another passionate kiss and she becomes lost in his hands moving up and down her back.

Lydia looks out the front window only to catch Lizzie and William making out in the car and she knows that if she doesn't break it up soon, Mrs. Bennet will find them and the only subject at dinner will be grandbabies. She knows she heard their car pull up over five minutes ago and thought it was strange when she did not immediately hear the front door open and close. This is the first time that Darceface was joining them for dinner so she knows there will be plenty of entertainment to be had. Still, she is really happy that her sister is finally not perpetually single.

Lydia has to knock on their window five times before getting their attention. The two split apart at breakneck speed but Lizzie stays in his lap to save further embarrassment from William...for obvious reasons. She knows they are thankful that it's her instead of someone significantly older but she is still highly amused. She makes the signal to roll down the window and William does so hesitantly while Lizzie buries her face in his neck.

“Dinner is almost ready. I’ll let Mom know you should be arriving any minute,” she smirks.

“Thank you very much, Lydia,” William says meekly.

He rolls the window back up as Lydia walks away laughing to herself.

Lizzie is still hiding her face in his neck as William lets out a big sigh.

“Well, I think it is safe to say we let it get a little out of hand,” William says.

“I’m sorry, William. I can’t seem to help myself around you right now,” Lizzie grumbles as she moves to look at him.

“I think I was the one to pull you into my lap, Lizzie Bennet. I am just as much to blame as you,” William whispers.

Lizzie smiles at him but makes no effort to remove herself from his lap. She leans in for a short kiss and William smiles against her lips.

“I do, however, believe you should move or I, uh, will not be ready to walk in with you,” William says as he glances down quickly between them.

“I’ll move…but we are finishing this later,” Lizzie raises an eyebrow and grins as she moves to the passenger seat.

William gives her a knowing side glance as he fixes his hair and straightens his tie. Lizzie knows his expressions now-- the one he's currently sporting means he has plans for later. She presses her knees together to quell her longing and bites her lip in anticipation. She has not felt a longing like this so greatly before William and it makes her feel invigorated. She hopes that she will be able to control herself throughout dinner but secretly makes a decision to tease William just a little. Once they have straightened themselves up, they exit the car and walk to the front door holding hands.

“Are you ready?” Lizzie looks at him with a smile.

“As I’ll ever be,” he replies.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After appetizers are served and some (only slightly) awkward conversation is had between William and Mr. Bennet, everybody finally sits down to the table for dinner. Lizzie gives William a reassuring smile as she squeezes his hand under the table. He caresses his thumb across her wrist which lets her know that he is doing alright. William then pulls her hand to his knee and flips it palm up to begin drawing circles. Lizzie has learned in the past four days that William likes to draw patterns on different parts of her body. She knows he does this because he feels relaxed and they are usually in the privacy of William’s bedroom at Netherfield.  Normally this puts her in a lull but she is on edge after what transpired in the car and his touch is electrifying. She can barely hear what her mother is talking about as the blood is rushing around in her ears and she is squirming in her seat. 

“…and then Jane said that Bing was just peeeerrfect at the event. I wouldn’t be surprised if they announced their engagement any day now. Lizzie. Lizzie! Are you listening to anything that I’m sayin’?” Mrs. Bennet finishes.

Lizzie realizes that she had closed her eyes to enjoy the feel of William’s fingers against her palm. She snaps them open to see Lydia grinning at her in a knowing way.

“Lizzie. Are you alright? You’re lookin’ a little flushed,” Mrs. Bennet asks.

"She's just a bit dehydrated, mom," Lydia winks.

Mrs. Bennet seems to accept this answer and continues her ramblings of Jane and Bing’s non-existent wedding.

"From sucking Darceface," she mouths at Lizzie.

Lizzie narrows her eyes at Lydia as she sticks her tongue out at the couple. She turns her attention back to William who has been looking at her since the beginning of the interruption.

“Are you alright?” William leans in looking concerned.

“I am just fine. I was just enjoying the feeling of your hand,” She whispers.

William gives her a half smile before continuing the circles on her palm and turns to listen to Mrs. Bennet. She suddenly stops mid conversation and gasps.

“My stars! Did I forget the green bean casserole? Do excuse me, Mr. Darcy!” Mrs. Bennet exclaims.

“I do wish you would call me William, ma’am,” he replies.

“Well aren’t you just a dear!” Mrs. Bennet teases. “Do excuse me, William.”

As she leaves the room, Lizzie nudges William’s shoulder and gives him a sweet smile. He lets out a little breath and squeezes her hand once more. Before they can speak, Mrs. Bennet returns with the casserole and begins serving William without his objection. Lizzie learned a long time ago that any man who willingly accepted her mother’s cooking would be a keeper. She realizes that William has left her hand on his leg as he takes the dish and places it on the table. She looks down and smiles to herself before she squeezes his knee. The ball is in her court now.

William is listening to Mrs. Bennet is saying when Lizzie squeezes his knee and begins to slowly move her hand up his leg. She is already a weakness to him but now she is caressing his thigh and his craving for her is returning with force. Her fingers are moving at a snail’s pace but it feels like she is leaving a trail of fire against his thigh. He clears his throat and turns to Lizzie only to find her deep in conversation with Lydia. He sees the sparkle in her eyes though and knows she is in a wicked mood. William turns back to Mrs. Bennet but slyly moves his hand below the table to place it on Lizzie’s knee. Her bare arm is brushing against his clothed arm and the feeling is electrifying. He hears Lizzie stutter for just a second but his victory is short lived. Lizzie moves her hand up his thigh even higher and her hand is dangerously close to his breaking point. It is taking a serious amount of concentration to listen to the conversation at the dinner table when all he wants to do is clear the table and have his way with her, first dinner with her parents be damned. William moves Lizzie’s skirt up a few inches and begins to caress her inner thigh in his attempt to make her feel as crazy as he feels right now. He can feel her squirming in her seat but she continues the conversation with Mr. Bennet and Lydia. Lizzie’s hand brushes against his zipper and William kicks one of the legs of the table from her touch. He clears his throat as the family looks at him in curiosity.

“I, uh, apologize,” William stutters, “…leg cramp.”

Mr. Bennet looks amused while Lydia tries to hide her snickering behind her napkin and Lizzie is trying to hide her embarrassment.

“Oh honey,” Mrs. Bennet starts. “Are you okay?”

“Uh, yes. Thank you, Mrs. Bennet. Lizzie and I just went on a, uh, long walk today. That must be the reason.” William replies.

“That’s totally it,” Lydia mutters under her breath.

Mrs. Bennet begins a conversation with Mr. Bennet about the newest neighbors a few blocks over while William turns to Lizzie with a dark look in his eyes. Lizzie knows that look should stop her from doing anything more but it actually excites her with this mood she is in. Especially since his hand was caressing her own thigh just a minute ago before the interruption. She lets a few minutes pass before she moves her hand back to his thigh and she feels him twitch beneath her. She gives William a quick glance and sees his jaw clench in his attempt to not respond to the situation. She knows she is going to be punished for her actions later but she can’t help herself right now. Her hand moves up his thigh once more and he clears his throat as if that will help him control the situation. He fidgets under her hand and she bites the inside of her lip from excitement. She barely comprehends the words coming out of Lydia’s mouth so she is pretty sure William’s nods are automatic responses at this point. Lizzie is feeling daring once again and brushes a bit more slowly against the zipper on his pants. Simultaneously, she feels the impact of William’s leg hitting the table once again and hears the groan being poorly disguised as a cough.

Lydia does nothing to hide her laughter and Mrs. Bennet looks concerned for both Lizzie and William. She gets up and states that she is going to get them a pitcher of water. Mr. Bennet folds his hands below his chin and looks to the both of them with a hidden smile.

“Restless leg syndrome, William?” Mr. Bennet states rather than asks.

William clears his throat and nods while Lizzie looks down at her lap.

“It definitely was a hot day for a walk, Lizzie,” Mr. Bennet says.

“Enough to get you all _bothered_ ,” Lydia teases.

Lizzie turns a shade of red from Lydia’s comment and is about to say something when Mrs. Bennet returns with a pitcher of ice cold water. Lizzie wants to drown in it from embarrassment and William wants to pour it over his head.

“I am very sorry. I guess we pushed ourselves and did a little too much walking today,” William says stiffly.

“Of course. Too much walking,” Lydia deadpans.

“You two clearly should just get some reeest. It would be awful if you woke up all sore tomorrow from your long walk today,” Mrs. Bennet coos while Lydia looks like she’s having a fit with her face hidden behind her hands.

“Maybe we could just skip dessert for tonight? I’ve been indulging a lot since my birthday,” Lizzie suggests.

“Having too much mancake, Lizzie?” Lydia grins.

“Mancake?” Mrs. Bennet looks confused.

“MINT! She meant mint, mom,” Lizzie narrows her eyes at Lydia.

“Is that some new kind…” Mrs. Bennet starts.

“Let’s just let Lizzie and William go dear,” Mr. Bennet interrupts her.

Lizzie and William say their goodbyes and promise to return for another dinner within the next few days. William walks Lizzie to the car with his hand dangerously low on her back and she feels a new heat rising between them. As he starts driving, Lizzie opens her mouth to speak when William interrupts her.

“Don’t speak, Lizzie,” William says thickly.

“But…,” Lizzie begins.

“No,” William replies darkly.

Lizzie has never seen this side of William before so she remains quiet and keeps her hands in her lap. She feels a heavy tension within the car and knows that she is definitely in trouble. She takes a quick glance at him only to notice he is gripping the steering wheel hard enough that his knuckles are white and his jaw is clenched. Lizzie can’t help noticing that their ride to Netherfield has never been this quiet before. Thankfully William pulls into the driveway and parks the car but Lizzie is apprehensive about exiting. He walks around to her side and opens the door for her but does not offer a hand. This lack of touching from William is simultaneously disconcerting and oddly arousing.

They walk into the entry way and William throws his keys on the table. He watches as Lizzie hesitantly walks into the living room and slowly follows her. He hasn’t seen Lizzie look so vulnerable before about the unknown. He knows that the car ride over was full of tension which would mean something very different before four days ago. He was very careful to not touch her once they got into the car because he would have completely lost all control. William learns that he has never felt this much sexual longing before even during their first night. Lizzie still has her back to him when she breaks the silence.

“William. I’m sorry if I made you angry…,” Lizzie says meekly.

William is right behind her and moves Lizzie’s hair to expose one side of her neck. Lizzie shivers from the contact.

“And why would I be angry?” William says as his hand hovers just over her neck.

“From what I...I did at dinner,” Lizzie’s voice shakes.

William’s hand, still hovering, begins to move from her neck past her shoulders and pauses at her arm. Lizzie begins to breathe more heavily as William presses himself to her. She can feel his arousal against her back but his hand remains still. She closes her eyes and hopes that he cannot hear how loudly her heart is beating.

“Do you know how you make me feel?” William whispers in her ear. “Do you know what your body does to me? Do you know what it is truly like to be teased?”

Lizzie lets out a little gasp from the sound of his voice in her ear. Her whole body is vibrating from anticipation and she feels like she is wearing too much clothing. His hand grips her arm to spin her around and she looks up to see William’s eyes are practically black with desire. He takes a step forward which makes her stumble backwards just a little. The air is crackling with sexual tension and she doesn’t know what William is going to do next. She hits her back against the wall and William places both hands on either side of her. William licks his lips and stares at Lizzie in a way that makes her knees buckle. He is quick in his actions and grabs her by the waist to prevent her from crumbling to the floor.

“You’re not getting off that easily, after tonight,” William whispers.

Lizzie whimpers and William’s self control crumbles. He lifts her and pushes her against the wall with a roughness that makes Lizzie gasp. She wraps her legs around his waist and he is holding her with ease. The feeling of William between her thighs and the pressure from the wall is driving her crazy. William is kissing her neck and unbuttoning the front of her dress with a slowness she knows that she deserves but does not want. She pulls him in closer with her legs and is frantically trying to remove William’s belt when he stops her with one hand.

“Not so fast Lizzie,” William smirks before going back to kiss her neck once more.

Lizzie lets out a frustrated groan and feels William chuckle against her skin. He steps as close as he can get between her thighs and she feels his arousal pressing against her. She untucks his shirt and he quickly lifts his arms to let her remove it. She begins kissing his collar bone and dragging her lips across which elicits a groan from William. He removes her dress and lets it fall to the floor as he brushes against her bra. He moves his hand lower and begins to tease Lizzie with his thumb. Her head falls back against the wall and her eyes lose focus on everything. Lizzie can barely contain herself especially with his hand against her and she breaks.

“Please William…Oh god…please!” Lizzie pleads.

The sight of Lizzie in his arms on edge and begging for release gives William reason to believe that it is enough teasing for one night. He moves his thumb in a way that Lizzie is trembling in his arms within seconds. He waits only a moment for Lizzie to recover and he is removing the rest of his clothing at a more frenzied pace. He growls at the fact he would have to put Lizzie down to remove her black underwear. He, instead, rips them and it falls to the floor in two pieces.

“Those were my favorite pair!” Lizzie whines as he places his hands below her butt.

“I will buy you a new favorite pair,” William replies as he readies himself.

“I don’t know how-“ Lizzie doesn’t finish the rest of her thought because William is already deep inside her and she has waited for this moment all night. Lizzie is holding onto William and gasping as he pushes her against the wall with every movement. The build up to this has been going on all night long that she doesn’t know how long she will actually last. The feel of his thighs working overtime against her is making her moan and her breath catches in her throat. William buries his head against her neck and begins sliding his tongue along her throat tasting the saltiness of her skin. Lizzie moves her hands into his hair and bites her lip as each thrust from William becomes rougher and more pleasurable. His groans combined with the feeling of his hands everywhere brings her so close that she can barely stand it. His hand reaches between them to give Lizzie the extra push and she is practically seeing stars within seconds. William is close behind her and calling out her name against her skin. They stay there for what seems like forever in a shared state of bliss holding onto each other. William lazily begins kissing her jaw as she plays with the hairs on his neck. He unwraps her from around his body to move them to the floor and she whimpers from the loss of contact. William reaches to grab a blanket from the couch and lays it over them. She rests her head on his chest while William wraps an arm around her. Lizzie enjoys the quiet with the exception ticking of the grandfather clock in the corner of the room.

“I think we’ve ruined another room,” William breaks the silence.

“Mmmm. The kitchen and now the living room,” Lizzie says. “Pretty soon, I won’t be able to go into any room without blushing.”

William chuckles, “Is that a promise?”

Lizzie looks at him, “You like it when I blush?”

“Well…I’ve learned that your whole body blushes and it’s already becoming my favorite thing,” William whispers. Lizzie smiles at him and ducks her head against his chest.

Silence falls between them again and William runs his hands leisurely through her hair when she lets out a sigh of contentment.

“I can’t believe you ripped off my underwear,” Lizzie murmurs.

William lets out a soft laugh, “I can’t control myself in the heat of the moment.”

“You…” Lizzie narrows her eyes at him playfully, “I’m going to get you back for that.”

“And how do you propose to do that? My boxers have significantly more material.” William teases.

“Oh I will figure it out,” She says. “And it will be when you are least expecting it.”

William raises an eyebrow, “Is that a threat, Lizzie Bennet?”

She doesn’t answer him but gives him a knowing look that makes William chuckle. As they lay there on the floor, Lizzie lets out a big yawn that triggers William to yawn as well. They feel the pull of sleep wash over them and she curls closer into him before they both give in.

* * *

 

William wakes up in the middle of the night in a small panic and sits straight up, waking up Lizzie in the process.

"William?" Lizzie mutters, her voice thick with sleep. "What's wrong?" 

"Lizzie," William says, his brows furrowed. "I just...we didn't...I didn't use a condom."

Lizzie sits up and rests her chin on his bare shoulder, holding the blanket up to cover herself with one hand.

"It's okay," Lizzie starts.

"How is it? I've always been careful...I got carried away," William says, looking at her with concern.

"I certainly didn't stop you," Lizzie replies, rubbing his arm. "And it _is_ okay. I'm on birth control. Remember?"

"I..." William's face relaxes. "I must have forgotten. I've never..."

"Neither have I," Lizzie says, smiling just a little at him. "If it helps any, I was tested in the past year and I'm completely disease free."

"As have I," William replies, glancing down before looking back at her. "I'm clear too."

"We don't have to go into specifics now but," Lizzie says, pausing for a moment and then continuing. "I trust you completely...and I love you."

"I trust you too," William says, smiling softly at her addition. "And I very much love you."

"Plus," Lizzie says, her cheeks reddening a bit. "I don't jump into bed with every guy who shows me attention or professes his love for me."

"Have many men?" William asks jokingly.

"Just this one guy. Not a big deal," Lizzie teases, smiling sweetly at him. "What I'm trying to say that we may have only just started this relationship but I don't see it ending any time soon."

"Neither do I," William whispers, kissing her forehead.

"I have this feeling we may get carried away in the future," Lizzie says cheekily.

"It's funny but I think so too. I find it really hard to resist you," William replies, brushing his thumb across her cheek.

"We could just," Lizzie says. "Not use them. Rely on my birth control."

"Are you sure?" William asks, a bit surprised.

"Well, remember when we can. Still enjoy each other when we don't. I'm really good about remembering to take my pill," Lizzie says. "Plus, there's a rumor it feels better."

"It's feels amazing  _every_ time," William murmurs and Lizzie nods. "But maybe we could test this theory."

"Right now?" Lizzie asks, her face lighting up.

"I'm kind of awake now. Plus, we've already ruined this room," William says, looking around the darkened room.

"Why not just ruin it further," Lizzie suggests.

"Exactly," William grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know who to thank at this point.


	4. Rose Petals and Red Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's William's last night with Lizzie before heading back to Pemberley. They try to make the most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seriously just grew legs and started running. I would say sorry for the length but I'm not sorry :)

William Darcy is not one to take afternoon naps, but he is the first to wake from one and finds Lizzie still sleeping on his chest. He realizes that they never made it off the couch and closes his eyes to soak in the afternoon sun. The weight of Lizzie against him makes his heart swell and he smiles to himself. She looks so peaceful sleeping in his arms and he knows that he doesn’t want to be anywhere else. He tries not to think about tomorrow because he has already gotten used to waking up next to her. Tomorrow is the one thing he hated to add into his calendar because it meant that he would be away from her for far too long. The events that have been added in the past week and a half make him feel like he is living someone else’s life. When he had first arrived at her door, he had small hopes that her feelings had changed but never dreamed that he would have gotten this far.

In the past eleven days, he has learned about the curves of her body and the sounds she makes as she climaxes in his arms. He can already tell what mood she is in by the sparkle in her eyes or the way she plays with his neckwear. He has learned she can find a way to tease him even when they are in the heat of the moment. The blood rushes through his ears as he remembers her pulling him closer to her with the aid of his tie a few days ago. He asked her what she would grab onto if he would forego neckwear in the future. She lowered her hand between them and he let out a gasp as she whispered she would always have something to hold on to. He didn’t hold back after that and remembers her crying out his name from ecstasy.

Now, he is enjoying the way Lizzie curls into him like it is the most natural thing in the world. If he is being honest with himself, this relationship excites and scares him to the core. It excites him because Lizzie makes him feel more than he has since before his parents died. It scares him because he is already so comfortable with her in such a little amount of time. He is wrapped up in his thoughts that he doesn’t even notice that Lizzie has stirred awake before she is poking him in the chest.

“Hey sleepyhead,” William speaks softly.

“Hey yourself,” she smiles. “You looked like you were in another world. What were you thinking about?”

“I was just enjoying the quiet and, uh, the feeling of you,” William says shyly.

Lizzie beams at him and then pulls herself up to kiss him slowly on the lips. William moves one hand through her hair and sighs as their kiss deepens. He gets lost in the feeling of her lips constantly and wants this to last longer than it does. Lizzie rests her forehead on his and caresses his cheek before he finally opens his eyes. Lizzie doesn’t tell him but she absolutely loves how long it takes him to open his eyes after every kiss. It’s as if he is committing each one to memory and she hopes he never stops. She wants to stay here forever and ignore the immediate future because if she does, she may start crying. She already shed a few tears earlier that day after she put her last video up. William pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back until she started hiccupping. They burst into laughter and he kissed her until she gasped for breath. It immediately became her new favorite way to get rid of hiccups.

The past week and a half has been like something out of a movie complete with William literally sweeping her off her feet. Lizzie has learned so much about him including the way his hands feel moving up her thighs and how thorough he is in bringing her over the edge. He always finds a way to have one hand on some part of her body like she will disappear if he loses contact. She has become used to the scent of William and how his body envelops her when he stands behind her. It hurts how much she is going to miss him and thinks they haven’t spent nearly enough time together, even though he has been with her every day since he arrived. She is on the verge of tears again when William catches the glistening in her eyes. He pulls them up to a sitting position and moves one hand to her cheek.

“Lizzie?” William whispers. “You’re thinking about tomorrow, aren’t you?”

She nods in silence.

“We still have time together,” William smiles. “We have dinner soon and a little something that I planned for afterwards.”

Lizzie raises an eyebrow, “What about tonight?”

“Obviously, I am not telling you,” he replies. “Right now, we need to get ready for dinner before Lydia teases us for being late again.”

“I can’t help it when my boyfriend gets me all riled up. I can’t control myself in the heat of the moment,” she teases.

He narrows his eyes at her and tilts his head before giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. They make their way to the front door and pause.

“We really do have to get ready though,” Lizzie says. “I’m going home and will be back in 30 minutes, okay?”

“I’ll see you soon,” William replies.

 -------------------------------------------------

 

William picks up his red tie from the bed and contemplates changing to a different one. Red has not always been a good luck color for him since he has met Lizzie. Things have changed for the better though and he puts the thought in the back of his head. He hears the front door open and close so he grabs his tie and makes his way downstairs. He is trying to knot his tie when he looks up and he freezes in place. Lizzie is standing in the foyer wearing _the_ dress; the dress she wore when she rejected him so harshly. All the breath escapes his lungs and he feels like he is truly having a malfunction. He thinks that maybe this week and a half was a lie all along and she has come here to tell him he’s crazy for loving her.

“You…that…why?” William panics.

Lizzie knows she was taking a risk in wearing this dress again and was afraid this exact situation would occur. She takes a few quick steps towards him and places her hands on his chest. She can feel William’s heart beating erratically and sees the confusion in his eyes.

“William. I’m so sorry,” she begins. “I hate the memories that this dress holds and I want…no. I NEED to make new memories with it. Please know this isn’t some cruel trick to hurt you in any way. You have to know how I feel about you especially after this past week. You make me feel things I didn’t even know were possible...”

She trails off and waits for him to say something…anything. Instead, he pulls her in by the neck and kisses her so passionately that she barely has time to react. Their moves are frantic and he’s lifting her up to push her against the wall. She’s running her hands through his hair and moaning at the friction their clothing creates between them. She can feel everything he wanted to say in this kiss and it’s almost too much to process. He finally breaks the kiss and they look at each other, trying to catch their breath. He lowers her back to the ground without breaking eye contact and Lizzie finds it hard to read the look on his face.

“I guess people aren’t the only things that get a second chance,” William breathes.

Lizzie lets out a small laugh and proceeds to help knot his tie while he fixes his hair.

“We gave each other a second chance, I figured the dress needed one too,” she smiles.

He can’t help but laugh and then pulls her into his arms for a quick kiss. His hand moves down to the exposed skin on her lower back and now notices the perks of this dress. He puts this in the back of his head for later before ushering them out the door for dinner.

As Lizzie gets in the car, she turns to William and gives him a wicked grin.

“Did I mention that I made a purchase at Victoria’s Secret yesterday?” Lizzie says coyly.

William grips the steering wheel hard enough that Lizzie can see his knuckles turn white.

 -----------------------------------------------------------

 

Lizzie can’t help but notice how handsy William is during dinner before Charlotte and Lydia arrive. His fingers leave a trail on her exposed lower back and he peppers kisses on her jaw line while they sit in the booth. She knows that William is not big on public displays of affection but she can’t help but think it’s because this is their last night together. He has one arm draped around her and is giving her a kiss when she hears the distinct click of a camera phone.

“Ugh. You guys need to get a room already,” Lydia scoffs.

“Did you just take a picture?” Lizzie asks.

“She did,” Charlotte says.

“…aaaaand now it’s on your phone.” Lydia replies as Lizzie’s phone dings.

Lydia continues, “Your viewers deserve an update so we’re totes taking pictures tonight.”

“You could think of it as a post script of sorts, Lizzie,” Charlotte says.

“I think your viewers would actually like that,” William chimes in.

Lizzie narrows her eyes at him and finally agrees with the rest of the group. The night ends up being really enjoyable as she gets to spend time with three people she loves. They occasionally take pictures between stories from Charlotte and Lydia. She is enjoying the feeling of being so close to William when Ricky Collins appears out of nowhere. Nobody is more surprised than William when he literally squeezes between the two of them to talk business with him. Lizzie feels bad for him because she can see the look on William’s face is going from patient to unamused in a span of 5 minutes. She has been on the receiving end of Mr. Collins’ lengthy lectures and tries to get the attention of Charlotte to rescue William. Charlotte is able to pull him away from the table to run ideas by him and she is being pulled in close by William once more.

“That man…is something else,” William states.

“I’m so sorry William. It was sweet of him to congratulate us but I didn’t think he would _fly_ down here to do it,” Lizzie mutters.

“We will have to thank Charlotte later,” he replies as she nods in agreement.

Charlotte returns to the table to let them know she was leaving with Mr. Collins and gives the car keys to Lydia. They all get up from the table to say their goodbyes to Mr. Collins even though it takes entirely too long. Once they leave, Lizzie pulls William in for another kiss and he enjoys the way she wraps her hands around his jacket. They stand there for a moment when she hears the click of the camera phone again and the moment is broken.

“Gotcha! You guys are totes adorbs and gross at the same time,” Lydia exclaims.

She runs off to the bathroom as Lizzie and William sit down to the table once more. William pulls her close to him and kisses her slowly before moving his hand to her back. She giggles into the kiss as his hand slides down under the cutout of her dress and feels the distinct fabric of lace. He pulls back and raises an eyebrow at his discovery.

“Lace?” he half smiles.

“My bra matches,” she whispers back.

“Well, I would like to suggest we call it a night,” William replies.

Before she can reply, Lydia sneaks up behind them and yells, “Hey kids. Whaaaaaaaat. Are you making out again? So gross. Isn’t this your last night here, Darceface?”

William tucks his chin in and nods.

“You totally should just leave and enjoy each other…I mean enjoy your time with each other,” she winks.

Lizzie shakes her head in amusement and they all get up from the table so they can get ready to go. Lydia moves to Lizzie and gives her a big hug.

“You nerds were made for each other,” she whispers as Lizzie smiles.

She moves over to William and gives him a quick hug.

“Take care of my big sis Darceface. If you hurt her…” Her voice drops off so that only William hears it.

“I promise I won’t, Lydia. I promise,” he whispers back.

They all head out to the parking lot and Lydia watches as William guides Lizzie to the car with his hand on her back. Lydia smiles to herself because she knows her sister is finally happy.

 ------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The car ride home was mostly silent which made Lizzie feel more comfortable than anything else. When they stopped at lights, William would rest his hand on hers and give her a smile reserved just for her. Once William pulled up to Netherfield, the touching had increased and the air was buzzing with nervous energy. He pulled her in for a kiss because he couldn’t wait a minute more to feel her lips against his. Her lips felt like a drug to him and every time they kissed, it was sweet relief. Lizzie finally broke off the kiss just as William’s hand began moving up her thigh and suggested that they take this inside. He exits the car and runs over to her side before she has the chance to open the door. He swings the door open and scoops her out of her seat as she lets out a laugh.

“As much as I love that my boyfriend is big and strong, I can walk for myself,” she admonishes.

William gives her a puppy dog look but puts her down. He stands behind her and puts his arms around her.

“Maybe I just like the feeling of my girlfriend in my arms,” he whispers close to her ear.

Lizzie turns around and stands on her toes to give him a quick kiss on the lips. She feels William steady her as his hands hold on to her waist. This is just one item on a long list of many that makes Lizzie feel safe in his arms. She begins to walk backwards to the front door as he steers her in the right direction, frequently stealing kisses. He reluctantly lets go of her and fishes the keys out of his pocket to let them inside. Once he closes the door, he pulls Lizzie towards him and kisses her without restraint. Lizzie can’t remember if he pulled her up or she jumped but her legs are wrapped around his waist and she’s kissing him as if her life depends on it. If she had the power to stop time, she would stop it now and live in this moment. The way William is holding her so closely and kissing her so deeply makes her forget about everything including his impending departure. William is the first to break the kiss and rests his forehead on hers for just a minute.

“I am…getting ahead of myself,” William breathes.

“I think we’re both headed in the same direction,” Lizzie teases.

William raises an eyebrow and smiles just enough to show his dimple. He slowly brings her back to the ground much to Lizzie’s dismay and caresses her cheek.

“I have a little something planned,” William begins. “As much as I hate leaving you alone right now, could you please wait for just 5 minutes?”

“Are you going to slip into something more comfortable?” Lizzie smiles.

“So quick witted, Lizzie Bennet,” William shakes his head. “Just…give me 5 minutes and then head upstairs.”

Lizzie nods in agreement and he gives her a quick kiss on her forehead before rushing upstairs. She wonders what William could possibly be doing for them upstairs when she was only out of his company for less than an hour today. She thinks about how much time she has spent with him since he arrived and it still feels like it was not enough. The next six weeks are going to be incredibly difficult when she doesn’t have William by her side to give her that extra push. She surprised herself when she turned down his offer but the thought of starting her own company thrilled her even more. She is excited for this new path she has created for herself but it will take six weeks to get to the start of it. This is only the beginning for her and William but she is so sure of her feelings that she doesn’t see an end. The chiming sound of the grandfather clock from the hall pulls her out of her reverie and she realizes that enough time has passed. She slowly makes her way upstairs anxious about the imminent future. Lizzie hears the muffled sound of music coming from William’s bedroom and follows the noise. She opens the door and audibly gasps at the sight in front of her. There are candles lit everywhere giving off an amber glow to the room and rose petals are sprinkled on the bedspread. There is some indistinct soft jazz playing quietly and William stands in the middle of the room looking nervous.

“I know this is cheesy and cliché,” William’s voice is shaky. “I just wanted our last night to be memorable and special. I want you to know how much you mean to me. I know we said we weren’t going to talk about it but I am going to miss you like crazy after tomorrow because I have gotten used to the feeling of you…the scent of you…the touch of you...”

He trails off because he sees Lizzie’s eyes shining with unshed tears and he lifts one hand to caress her cheek.

“I love it,” Lizzie’s voice is unsteady. “I don’t think I would expect any different from you, William Darcy.”

A few tears start to shed down her cheeks and William wipes them away. He rests his forehead against hers.

“Please don’t cry, Lizzie,” William whispers.

“They’re happy tears,” she says between sniffling. “I’m really happy right now.”

William smiles before pulling her in for a hug and caressing her back. Lizzie sinks into his chest before wrapping her arms around him and letting out a shaky sigh. She doesn’t know how she became so lucky but she doesn’t question it. She is so close to him that she can feel his heart beat and it is so soothing to her. They get lost in the moment and begin swaying to the music that is filling up the room. William gives her a kiss on the top of her head and rests his chin there while thinking about how complete he feels at this very second. After a few minutes, Lizzie breaks the silence.

“You know that I love you right?” Lizzie says quietly. “Just…head over heels in love with you, William Darcy.”

William pulls apart from her and smiles at her so brightly that she falls in love with him all over again.

“As long as you know that I am ridiculously and hopelessly in love you, Lizzie Bennet.” William’s voice swells.

Lizzie pulls him in by his tie and kisses him like it is their first time all over again. Both William and Lizzie are putting everything they feel into this kiss and it is overpowering. The atmosphere in the room is quickly changing and the air is thick with love and desire. Lizzie moves her hands towards his shoulders and slowly slips his jacket off, letting it fall to the floor. She begins unknotting his tie when they stumble and he laughs against her lips. They break apart and he finishes removing his tie as she begins unbuttoning his dress shirt. He gives her a smolder and steals a quick kiss from her before she finally reaches the last button. His hands are moving from her neck to her waist as she unhurriedly untucks his shirt and hooks her fingers around his belt. She begins kissing his chest as her hands move up and down his back. She loves the way his muscles tighten underneath her hands and can hear William let out a small sigh.

William begins pulling her to the bed and when his knees hit, he sits on the edge. He quickly removes his shirt and gazes at her as she moves between his legs. She leans down to kiss him as he wraps his hands around her legs. He pulls her in so that she lands on his lap and her knees are on either side of him. He toys with the material of her dress before moving it up past her thighs exposing her red lace underwear. He raises an eyebrow but says nothing as he moves her dress up past her waist. She lifts her arms as he pulls off her dress, exposing the matching red lace bra. He tosses the dress aside and he wraps his hands around her waist to pull her in close.

“These…are nice,” William says as he traces a finger against the lace of her underwear.

Lizzie states, “These…stay in one piece.”

William smirks at her as he pulls her in for another kiss. His hands move to her back as hers move his neck. They deepen the kiss which makes them lose track of time. William feels the contrast of Lizzie’s bare skin with the lace of her bra and breathes in deep. Lizzie stops the kiss and moves closer to his ear.

“It opens from the front,” Lizzie whispers.

William’s eyes darken a little as he pulls her in so close that there is no space between them. They slowly descend on the bed and rose petals stick to William’s back. Lizzie pulls back and grins at him while she unbuckles his belt. He rests his hands on her thighs and caresses them while she continues. He laughs at the sound it makes as Lizzie pulls it out of his belt loops. William clenches his jaw as she moves to the zipper on his pants and brushes against his arousal. Lizzie slinks off the bed as she begins to remove his pants and he rests on his elbows to watch her. She disappears for just a second to remove his shoes and socks and chuckles when her head pops back into view. She gives him her goofiest smile before slowly crawling back onto the bed and is hovering above him. He pulls himself up to give her a deliberate kiss that makes her sigh. He moves his hands to her waist and holds on as she settles in. She lets out a yelp when he flips them over so he is above her. She moves herself up higher on the bed and settles against the pillows because the edge of the bed was uncomfortable. She giggles as William crawls after her on the bed and she has a thought this is one situation she never thought she would be in. It still feels a bit surreal to her even after eleven days and having seen William naked more times than she can count on her fingers. She revels in the fact that this is her life now and concentrates on where William’s hands are moving.

William is so completely in love with Lizzie and knows that she loves him just as much. Still, it feels like a dream that she is currently lying beneath him nearly naked. As many times as he has been with Lizzie in the past eleven days, every time feels like the first time for him. His hand makes its way to the front clasp on her bra and Lizzie bites her lip as his fingers brush against her. Her hair is spread across the pillows and her skin is flushed as he kisses the valley between her breasts. Her chest rises and falls rapidly as his fingers slowly taunt her and she lets out a whimper. One hand slowly makes its way down Lizzie’s stomach and under the fabric of her underwear. Lizzie gasps at the warmth of William’s hand and her mouth falls open from pleasure as he looks into her eyes. She squirms against the motion of his hand and arches her back as she keeps eye contact with him. Her senses are on overload from the attention William is giving her and is crying out his name before she even has a chance to beg for release.

William moves the hair out of her face as she comes down from her high and smiles at her. As he leans down to kiss her along her jaw line, Lizzie coyly tugs at his boxers leaving him naked above her. His hands linger at the hem of her lace underwear before hooking his fingers around them and pulling them leisurely down her legs. He leaves sporadic kisses on one leg as he eliminates the last barrier. He brings himself back up to eye level with Lizzie and settles between her legs. They share a loving look before Lizzie lets out a gasp from the feeling of William finally being inside her. The rhythm set between them is achingly slow because neither wants to rush this. There s no space between them and yet they are pulling each other in even closer. The air is thick with heavy moans and unspoken words of goodbyes. William can’t get enough of her skin against his and his hands are meandering in his exploration. Lizzie’s legs wrap around his and her nails dig into his back. His face is buried in the crook of her neck and his breath against her skin makes her shiver. Her eyelids feel heavy from the feeling of William and she knows everything is starting to build up. Lizzie’s entire body is pulsing and she moans at every movement of William above her. She is desperate for release but pleading with herself to make this last longer. William moves his head from her neck and gently kisses her before resting his forehead on hers. Her name is escaping from his lips and his voice is heavy with love. She starts to tremble and her muscles quake from the pleasure overtaking her body. William is only moments behind her and she smiles as his lips begin quivering.

They stay there as they try to catch their breath and she soaks everything in. She has never felt safer than when she is in William’s arms and he shows no signs of wanting to let go of her. He kisses the tip of her nose and she whimpers when he moves from above her to her side. He wraps his arms around her and she buries herself in his chest. Lizzie can feel sleep begin to overtake her and she almost begins crying. She knows that when they wake up, they will have to say goodbye for far too long.

“Lizzie,” William whispers. “This is not forever. It’s only 6 weeks.”

“I know,” Lizzie sniffles. “I am just going to miss you so much.”

“Me too, Lizzie,” William replies. “I promise to call you every day. I wouldn’t be able to go more than a day without the sound of your voice at least.”

Lizzie looks up at him and gives him a teary smile. She pulls herself up to give him a kiss and sucks in a breath at the feeling of his lips. She settles back in to his chest before his hands begin stroking her hair. The feeling is soothing and before she knows it, they have surrendered to their need for sleep.

 -------------------------------------------------------

 

The next morning, they wake up to the sound of William’s alarm and get ready to go in silence. He holds her hand as he drives her home before heading to the airport. They stand in the driveway hugging each other as the early morning sun rises. William gives her one last goodbye kiss and promises to call her when he lands. He begins walking back to the car before turning around and pulling her in for one more hug. He reluctantly lets go of her and finally gets in the car. She stands there waving tearfully as he drives off to the airport.

She doesn’t even hear the front door open and close but feels Lydia embrace her from behind. She leans into her sister and stares in the direction that William drove. After a few minutes, Lydia asks Lizzie out to breakfast and she nods at the offer. She gives Lydia a smile and they begin walking towards the house when Lizzie’s phone beeps. She checks the notification and lets out a shaky laugh.

_I miss you already, Lizzie Bennet._

_Love always, William Darcy._

_P.S. I’m observing the rules of the road and pulled over to text this._

_I miss you too, William Darcy._

_Love you, Lizzie Bennet_

She slips the phone in her pocket and runs up to Lydia to get ready for breakfast. Lydia suggests Lizzie’s favorite place and she is thankful for becoming closer with Lydia. She comes to the realization that even though the next six weeks will be difficult; she will be with people she loves.

_I like your robot face :-D_

_Lydia_ _? Did you steal Lizzie’s phone? -William_

_I don’t know what you’re talking about, Darcinator_

_Right…Take care of her for me, Okay? -William_

_Like the way you took care of her last night?_

_You really should give Lizzie her phone back. –William_

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Oh my god. I am going to kill my sister. -Lizzie_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thanking my beta for everything. 
> 
> There will be more to come. I have at least two chapters swimming around my head right now...more like infinite.


	5. Fantasies and surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been three weeks since William returned to Pemberley. They really miss each other and they find ways to cope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took me longer. Family issues and work got in the way this week

Lizzie is deep in her thesis and revising it for the fiftieth time when she thinks she should just throw it away and start from the beginning. She has been doing this for the past three weeks and she thinks she might be going crazy. On top of trying to finish her thesis, she has been meeting with a few potential investors (and one NOT so potential investor) and learning how to build a company from the ground up. One of the few stable things that is keeping her going are the daily phone calls from William. He calls her every night before bed to talk about her day (and his) and to hear her voice. He constantly surprises her with a second random call during the day giving her words of encouragement and a countdown to when they will see each other again. Lizzie thinks that the encouragement helps her when she doubts herself. The countdown just makes her miss him even more and she wishes she could be in his arms instead.

She abandons her revising and begins to fantasize about William’s strong arms around her. When he stands behind her and wraps his arms around her waist to kiss her on the neck, she feels like there is nowhere safer. When he lifts her up so she can wrap her legs around his waist, he does so effortlessly. When he pulls her in for a hug, his hands cover half her back and she never has warmer hugs. When he kisses her, he does so with deliberation and never rushes her even if they are desperate. She thinks about the way his hands move slowly up her thighs before gripping her waist and she sighs. She bites her lip as she remembers the way his tongue drags against her skin and she begins fidgeting in her chair. She closes her eyes and she can _almost_ feel William’s body against her. She slides her own hand up her body, pretending that it’s William and she lets out a small moan. Her hand venture south and slips underneath her panties, Lizzie biting her lip and closing her eyes from the pleasure. Her breath quickens as she imagines that it's William's fingers circling her clit when the phone begins to ring and she is startled. She lets out a shaky breath before scrambling for the phone. She glances at the screen and blushes at the ID flashing ‘William.’

“Heeey,” she says breathily

“Hey, yourself. You sound out of breath. Were you far from the phone?” William asks.

“No! Yes! I mean…No,” Lizzie stutters out, her cheeks brightening.

“Okay…It is fine if you don’t want to tell me…” William hesitates.

“No! I mean…I was…thinking about you,” she replies.

“Oh,” William pauses. “ _Oh_.”

“Yea…I was taking a break and got lost in my thoughts,” Lizzie says quietly. “Then you just invaded them...”

“Well. It is perfectly healthy to, erm, fantasize about your boyfriend.” William says stiffly.

“Don’t get all CEO on me right now,” she huffs. “I’m pretty sure I can hear your chin retreat from here.”

“Low blow, Lizzie Bennet,” William chuckles, his voice becoming softer.

“I don’t know. I think it would be a bit of a tall blow with you,” Lizzie tuts.

“Aren’t you feisty this afternoon?” William chuckles.

Lizzie curls into her chair and smiles to herself.

“I miss my boyfriend,” she holds the phone closer to her ear. “I mean, he’s terrible face-wise but he gets by.”

“What a coincidence. I was missing my beautiful girlfriend,” he starts. “But she’s busy working on her thesis so I called you instead.”

Lizzie lets out short cackle as she hears him laugh on the other end. She loves this new side to William and she is pretty sure that she is a big influence. It used to be so difficult to have conversations with him and now, she has lengthy phone calls that last at least a few hours. It still isn’t enough for her though and it hits her in the gut how badly she misses him.

“Lizzie?” his voice is quiet.

“I miss you so much right now,” she whispers.

“I do too, Lizzie. I ended a meeting early because I just wanted to hear the sound of your voice. I was thinking about you too…but just not to the extent you were,” William finishes.

“You did once,” Lizzie is blushing to herself.

“I am most definitely not in the place right now to talk about…things we have tried on the phone, Lizzie Bennet,” he says in a hushed tone.

“You have a lock on your office door. Maybe you should use it,” she says slowly.

“Lizzie,” William growls. “I wasn’t…that is not the reason I called you.”

“It could be,” Lizzie bites back a giggle.

“You are a complete and utter distraction. Do you know that?” he sighs.

“Do tell,” she says playfully.

“I put on two ties this morning when I was getting ready for work,” William says.

Lizzie lets out a burst of laughter and then quickly composes herself.

“What? How is that even possible?” she replies.

“I wasn’t thinking when I grabbed the first tie as I was getting ready. When I put it around my neck…I realized it was the tie I wore when we first kissed. Then I started thinking about you,” William’s voice lowers. “I was thinking about our first kiss and how your lips felt and then, um, how you felt. I got lost in the feeling that I grabbed another tie and put it on over the other.”

“Oh William,” her voice low.

The urge to hug him is so overwhelming right now and she hears him breathe out.

“I didn’t even notice until Gigi asked me at the breakfast table if it was a new dress policy,” William finishes.

“I think I remember an incident last week where you wore two different dress shoes to work,” Lizzie adds.

“Fitz told you about that? Not my finest moment,” William says.

“You, sir, are just as much of a distraction as I am. I think I’ve used body soap for shampoo at least three times in the past week,” Lizzie speaks up.

“You evil woman. Now I am picturing you in the shower and I am at work right now,” William hisses.

“Can I just bring up the subject of the locked door again?” Lizzie teases.

“May I bring up the subject where we agreed trying that just made us miss each other more?” William says poignantly.

“No,” Lizzie whines.

“Lizzie…” William starts.

“Everything I do now makes me miss you more. I’m working on building my company and that makes me think of you. I see my video camera in the corner and that makes me think of you. I work on my thesis and that definitely makes me think of you. Somehow most of the things in my life right now make me think of you. What I hate the most is that I have to wait three more weeks before I can even kiss you again. You spoiled me William. The way you kiss me and the way you touch me…it makes me feel so happy,” Lizzie says.

“Lizzie, I…” he tries to interrupt.

Lizzie begins to cry. “All I’ve gotten to feel in these past three weeks is stress and longing. The sound of your voice only gets rid of those feelings temporarily and as soon as we hang up, they return with a force. It takes so much willpower not to throw everything away, jump on a plane and go see you…”

There is silence on William’s end as Lizzie tries to control her emotions. Before, this silence would mean something far worse but now she knows he is trying to carefully pick and choose his wording.

"Lizzie. Did you know that I've been eating lunch in your old office for the past three weeks? At first, I went in there hoping that you would actually be in there filming another video but I knew better. I went in there to think…to think about you and how much everything has changed,” William continues. “Then Gigi found me in there after the fourth day and brought lunch for me. She knew why I was in there but she didn’t say a word. We have been eating in that room ever since and she still never mentions a thing. Being in that room lets me pretend that you are still here and you have just stepped out for lunch. For one hour a day, my heart aches a little less that you aren’t here with me. You have no idea how proud I am of you and everything that you’re doing. You are creating something amazing from scratch and that makes me feel like the luckiest person. I have a girlfriend who is independent and talented enough to start a company on her own. You could give up and forget about the company and work for me…but you are not that person and I love you all the more because of that.”

Lizzie lets out a little sob before breathing in deeply.

“William…You’re making me cry and I know how you hate to see me cry,” Lizzie whimpers.

“I will just kiss away the tears I missed the next time I see you then,” William whispers.

Lizzie sighs, “I love you and your sappy lines. I should let you get back to work. I will talk to you tonight?”

“Of course you will. I love you too.” William replies.

William hangs up the phone and rests his head in his hands. He absolutely hates to hear Lizzie when she is stressed out because there is little he can do. He has noticed that he has become more distracted by the thought of Lizzie in the past week. Besides the aforementioned events, he burned dinner once because he was thinking of Lizzie in the kitchen at Netherfield. He took himself out to lunch last weekend and ordered for two people but only realized his error when so much food was brought to the table. He was initially surprised at how quickly he got used to Lizzie sleeping next to him. Now, he has a harder time getting to sleep and reaches out, finding nothing but sheets. He tells himself that it has already been three weeks so three weeks more should be easy enough. If he can convince Lizzie to hold on then he can very well do the same for himself.

He’s not kidding anybody.

“Mrs. Reynolds?” William calls out.

“Yes, Mr. Darcy?” She sticks her head in his office.

“I need you to book me a flight,” he responds.

“Already working on it,” she replies coyly.

“How…how much of that conversation did you hear?” William narrows his eyes.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Mr. Darcy,” she smiles back.

“Remind me to give you a raise,” he says.

“Already working on it,” she jokes.

William shakes his head and turns his attention back to get things in order for this spontaneous trip. He texts Fitz and Gigi to take care of any important business for the next day but does not tell them why. He does not need any more teasing from them especially after Fitz apparently told everyone he knew about his shoe incident. He takes care of a few emails and then decides to leave because he can no longer concentrate. As he is heading out of his office, Mrs. Reynolds calls out to him with his flight information.

“Also, if I may say, I am delighted that everything worked out so well for you, William,” she adds. “That girl makes you happier than I’ve ever seen you.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Reynolds,” he smiles.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come out with us?” Lydia asks. “I mean, you’re going to be all alone for most of the night. Dad convinced mom to stay overnight at his train…thing. Whatevs. I forgot the details.”

Lizzie cracks a smile, “Really. I’m fine. You and Mary should have plenty of fun! I can get in a little more revising in before William calls.”

“You’ve read that thing a million times! You could turn it in right now if you wanted,” Lydia whines.

“Lydia…” Lizzie warns.

“Okay. Okay. How about you at least promise me that you’re going to watch some TV or something instead of doing work? Hell…get yourself all nice and comfortable before Darceface calls,” Lydia winks.

“I’m going to choose to ignore you now,” Lizzie mutters.

“Say hello to him for meeee,” Lydia yells as she runs down the stairs.

Lydia grabs her jacket and pauses on the front porch to lock the door. She turns around to head to her car when she freezes at the sight of a rental car in the driveway. She watches as William Darcy gets out of the car and he gives her a sheepish smile.

“Whaaaaat…” Lydia breathes out.

“Hi Lydia,” William says slowly.

“Does Lizzie know you’re here?! How long are you here for? Are you whisking her off for good? Should I not come home at all? Should I buy earplugs?” Lydia explodes.

William pulls his chin in a little, “Uh. She does not know I am here. I thought I would surprise her. Unfortunately I am only here until the morning. I, uh, am not taking her away right now. You should definitely come home or Lizzie will worry about you. I see no reason for you to purchase earplugs.”

Lydia gives him a big grin, “It’s nice to see you again, Darcy.”

“It is a pleasure to see you too, Lydia,” William smiles at her.

“I take it you don’t have an actual strategy for this surprise visit?” Lydia asks.

William shakes his head and looks at the ground.

“Tell you what. Let me get out of here before the explosion occurs,” Lydia continues. “I’ll call her when I’m at the end of the driveway and lure her out. Then she’s all yours.”

William nods and Lydia jumps in her car to get going. Once she gets to the end of the driveway, she stops and pulls out her phone. She dials Lizzie’s number and she answers on the first ring.

“Lydia? Didn’t you just leave? What’s up?” Lizzie asks.

“I’m leaving now. I just wanted to let you know there’s a package outside for you. Have fuuuun,” Lydia says and then hangs up.

“Have fun…with a package...okay…” Lizzie mutters to herself as she heads downstairs.

She opens the door but sees nothing on the doorstep. She looks up to scan the driveway and all the air is sucked out of her lungs. William Darcy is standing against a rental car parked in the driveway. She throws open the door and makes a running start towards him. He braces himself for impact and she jumps into his arms. He wraps his arms around her as she wraps everything else around him and they have never felt more at peace. They stay like that for what seems like hours as William moves one hand up and down her back. Lizzie’s face is buried in his neck and he feels, rather than hears, her speak.

“I didn’t catch that, Lizzie,” William says softly.

“I can’t believe you’re here. You’re actually here,” Lizzie says more clearly.

“I don’t have as much willpower as you,” he smirks at her.

Lizzie smiles tearfully at him before pulling him in for a passionate kiss. They both sigh at the contact that they have been denied for the past three weeks and deepen the kiss. Lizzie’s hands are running through William’s hair as he pulls her in closer using the car for support. He breaks for air and begins to kiss along her jaw before running his tongue against her throat. Lizzie lets her head fall back to enjoy the feeling of William against her skin. She hears a car door slam down the street and realizes where they are.

“William,” Lizzie says shakily.

“Hmmm,” he hums against her neck.

“We are…giving…the neighbors a show,” Lizzie barely gets out.

William abruptly halts and Lizzie finds herself on the ground once more.

“Which is worse? Making out outside the car or almost having sex in one?” William blushes.

“Considering we’ve given them both shows…I don’t think it matters,” Lizzie teases.

William smiles at her and places one hand on her cheek as he leans in for a quick kiss. He rests his chin on her head as he pulls her in close to his chest. He feels alive again now that she is in his arms and he never wants to let her go. His heart is already dreading his departure tomorrow but pushes everything down to focus on Lizzie. He has missed the way she sighs and leans into him when he is holding her. He has missed the warmth that radiates from Lizzie and the glow that surrounds her. He especially has missed the way her hands always wrap themselves around some article of his clothing just like her hands are doing to the back of his jacket right now. He thinks he has become ridiculously easy to please now that Lizzie is in his life because he is happy just to be in the vicinity of her. He feels her shiver in his arms and realizes that it is cold out.

“Lizzie? Would you care to go inside?” William asks.

“As long as you’re coming with me,” she says against his chest.

William chuckles, “It would be a short visit indeed if I didn’t.”

Lizzie slides one arm around his waist as William rests one arm around her shoulders and they head inside. She feels her phone vibrating and she checks the screen.

_Crashing at Mary’s. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!_

“It looks like we have the house to ourselves,” Lizzie smiles up at William.

“I assured Lydia it was unnecessary to purchase earplugs,” he teases. “And where are your parents this evening?”

“Conveniently out of town at a train expo,” Lizzie replies as she closes the front door.

“Very convenient,” William trying to hide his smile as he removes his jacket.

“I don’t know what you’re expecting but I am not that easy, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie says.

“Am I not allowed to surprise my girlfriend without her thinking there is an ulterior motive?” William replies with fake shock.

Lizzie tries to hold a straight face but breaks at the look William is giving her. She lets out a laugh and closes the space between them. William wraps his arms around her and lets out a chuckle. It hits Lizzie how much she has missed William just by a simple hug. She breathes in deep to catch his scent and listens to him telling her a story about the man who fell asleep on him during the plane ride.

“Does this mean I can’t use your shoulder as a pillow for any future trips?” Lizzie asks.

“My shoulder is reserved only for you now,” he looks down at her.

Lizzie looks up at him with a mixture of love and awe. She is continually surprised by even the littlest things he says that make her fall in love with him more. She stands on her toes to kiss him and his hands find their familiar spot on her hips. She shuts her eyes and concentrates on the passion that William pours into the kiss. She has missed his lips and the way his hands grip her to prevent her from falling. She leans even closer into his chest and his grip tightens which brings out a low moan from her throat. As the kiss intensifies, she moves her hands from his chest to his hair in her attempt to hold on to something. William’s hand makes its way under her shirt and she lets out a sigh from the contact. She knows they need to come up for air but she is intoxicated by everything William is doing to her. William’s hands move past her waist to lift her with ease and she wraps her legs around his waist. They stumble until she feels the back of the couch beneath her and the kiss breaks. They stare at each other as they catch their breath and the lust in their eyes is unmistakable.

“So, uh, it’s a good thing your parents are gone,” William breathes out.

“Knowing my mom, she would already be picking out wedding colors and on the phone with the caterer,” Lizzie jokes.

“I personally like the combination of silver and blue,” he grins.

“I don’t know. Red and black have always done so well for us,” she replies coyly.

William glances at her with one eyebrow raised before leaning in for another kiss. This kiss is more measured with a hint of something he can’t quite place. He knows they are teasing each other but it gives him a thrill that he dares not let Lizzie know about yet. He would have never missed work before for a girl and now he will do anything for Lizzie. He has never been so deep in love with anybody as he is with her and he knows he is completely lost to her already. The sound of her voice fills him with warmth and the sight of her makes his heart skip a beat. He ends the kiss and rests his forehead against hers before caressing her cheek.

“I’ve missed you so much… _so much,_ Lizzie,” William murmurs.

“I miss you all the time…even when we’re on the phone talking,” Lizzie says quietly.

They stay there in silence for a moment before Lizzie begins to play with his tie. He looks at her in amusement as her cheeks turn red. He knows what is in her thoughts because he is thinking the same thing. This tie is a memory of their first night together and when they began their relationship. Fleeting moments of their first kiss and them clinging to each other in bed flash before his eyes. He tries to capture Lizzie’s attention and he sees the desire building in her eyes.

“Lizzie? I don’t mean to be presumptuous but would you like to move this upstairs?” he asks.

‘I’ll lead the way,” Lizzie gives him a wicked grin as she slides off the back of the couch and grabs his hand.

At the bottom of the stairs, Lizzie stops and pulls William in for a quick kiss. This sets the tone for the venture to her room and they pause every few steps to steal a kiss. By the time they have reached the top of the stairs, William can barely keep his hands off her and Lizzie laughs into his kisses. As they head down the hallway, Lizzie is being led by William as she is trapped in his arms and the kisses are becoming more passionate. She laughs as her back hits her bedroom door and William takes the opportunity to kiss her neck. She holds onto his shoulders as he pulls her in close and runs his tongue along the base of her throat. They stumble into her bedroom and William kicks the door closed with his foot. As William continues to explore her throat with his lips, Lizzie grabs for his tie and fumbles with it before throwing it across the room. They leave a trail of shoes and socks as they make their way towards her bed. Lizzie pulls William down with her as she falls back onto the bedspread. They settle into each other as they share another passionate kiss. Lizzie has almost forgotten how good William feels on top of her and she sighs at the comfort. His hands are moving along her sides as she begins unbuttoning his shirt. He helps her remove his shirt and she lifts her arms to help him remove hers. William pulls one strap of her bra down and begins kissing her shoulder. Lizzie’s hands move to his back to memorize the muscles that she has missed so much. Her hands move lower to pull him into her and she whimpers from his arousal against her. William looks at her with flushed cheeks and darkened eyes and he smiles at her.

“I missed this too,” he says huskily.

Lizzie can barely whimper out an agreement as he slides off her bra and begins exploring with his tongue. She has desperately missed the way William’s hands move against her skin and she lets out a gasp as his thumb brushes against her breast. An ache is building within her and she cannot help but buck against his hips. She puts her shaky hands to work and quickly pulls off his pants. William begins to move lower to unzip and slip off her jeans when she freezes. It is at this moment that she remembers what underwear she slipped on this morning and braces for what comes next.

“Are these…little bow ties?” William asks in amusement.

Lizzie blushes from embarrassment, “Yes…I saw them last weekend. They reminded me of you so I bought a pair. I wear them to think of you…”

“Don’t blush, Lizzie…I think they are incredibly sexy,” William says roughly.

William moves his hands to her hips and begins to kiss every little bow tie he can see. He watches Lizzie as she arches her back moaning at the contact and he continues his objective. He has missed the way Lizzie looks as he drives her wild with the touch of his lips. When he has kissed every last bowtie, he slides them off her and kisses that freckle he has craved so much. Lizzie can barely keep still as he moves his tongue south and she is grasping for the bed sheets around her. His name is tumbling from her lips between her breathy moans and she is begging for release. He increases the pressure of his tongue and she is trembling against his mouth within seconds. William pulls himself back up, leaving a trail of kisses against her skin before he is above her naked frame. He is loving the lazy grin that she gives him and then she licks her lips.

She hooks her fingers under his boxer briefs and gently slides them down his frame. She spreads her knees enough to make room for him and he settles himself between them. William brushes a lock of hair from her face and he leans down to kiss her. As their kiss deepens, Lizzie’s hip arch into his arousal and he loses all patience. Lizzie lets out a gasp as he enters her and they both still their actions to revel in the feeling. She pulls him in as close as he can be and it still feels like it is not enough. The sensation of Lizzie surrounding him makes him groan with pleasure. Lizzie moves her hips against his slowly and drags her nails against his back. He is moving above her and against her and it’s as if they haven’t spent three weeks apart. Their breathing and their movements are in sync with each other and yet he is yearning for even more. He grabs Lizzie and flips them over so she is on top. Lizzie rests her hands against his chest as she deepens their connection enough for her to throw her head back and moan. His grip tightens around her hips and their rhythm is desperate and tense. William pulls himself up to feel her skin against his and the air is full of their ragged breathing. His arms wrap around her back and he lets out a loud moan as she grinds her hips even harder. He can feel everything building up and he slides one hand between them to bring Lizzie to climax. She cries out his name and the sight of her over the edge is enough for William. His breath catches and his lips are quivering as Lizzie is slowly kissing his jaw. They cling to each other on the bed drinking in the last of their pleasure. William pulls away from her to kiss her slowly and gives her everything he cannot say out loud. He loves her with every fiber of his being and it feels like his heart is overflowing at this very moment. William finally pulls them down and covers their bodies with sheets as Lizzie lays her head on his chest. This quiet moment afterwards is what William has missed most of all. There is no need for words; just being as close as possible and comfort.

Lizzie closes her eyes as she listens to the drumming of William’s heart. Her own is still beating quickly and it comforts her that his is just as quick. As William plays with the curls of her hair, she waits for his heartbeat to return to normal. She knows he loves these moments but she loves them just as much. Their journey has been so long for this silence to change from the awkwardness that it used to be. Now it is a sign of reassurance and she can feel their shared love all the way down to her toes. Lizzie recognizes that tug of sleep that approaches and, instead, fights against it.

“Lizzie?” William’s voice is soft.

“Yes?” she replies

“I feel it necessary to make a confession right now,” he murmurs.

She tenses in his arms and he senses the change in the air.

“It is nothing for you to be concerned about,” William starts. “I simply…It’s about your videos that were filmed here.”

“William…I was terrible to you in those videos,” Lizzie’s voice is tight.

“I don’t care about that. I just…I have, uh, thought a lot about being in your room after watching them. I may have had a fantasy or two…involving you and this room,” William confesses.

“You…fantasized about me? Even after I rejected you?” Lizzie winces at that word.

“I did. Then you began shadowing Pemberley and they returned with a force…” William smiles sheepishly.

“Well...if we’re in the confessional mood, I may have fantasized about you a few times at Pemberley. Most of them involved your office and that rather large desk of yours,” Lizzie teases.

“Did you?” William’s eyebrow arched. “Well if one of my fantasies has been fulfilled then maybe we’ll have to, uh, fulfill one of yours soon.”

Lizzie pulls herself up his chest in a way that makes William let out a tiny groan.

“Looking forward to it,” she replies seductively.

William lets out a laugh and then pulls her in to share a sweet kiss. He can see this new path developing between them and he is anxious to run down it with her. She settles into his side after a few moments and their arms wrap around each other. He lays there listening as her breathing become more even and he falls asleep to the sounds of the bubbling aquarium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is shaping into something I didn't expect but I really hope you guys are liking it. 
> 
> As always, more is to come even if it takes me a week to write a chapter :-\


	6. Diplomas and Darkened Corners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie finally graduates and it's time to celebrate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help! My characters have a mind of their own!

Three days before she has to turn in her thesis, Lizzie Bennet calls William in a complete panic while he is at work. The first time he got this phone call was two days after his surprise visit. The fear in her voice almost brought on an anxiety attack for him until he realized it was not life threatening. He is used to these phone calls now and he sits there patiently until she is barely audible in voicing her doubts.

“…and then they’re going to think I don’t know what I’m talking about,” Lizzie whispers.

“Lizzie?” William speaks up.

“Yes?” she squeaks out.

“You know exactly what you’re talking about. You wouldn’t have investors clamoring at your doorstep if you didn’t. You are going to print out your thesis because I know all your other copies have notes on them and you’re going to turn it in. Charlotte has read it twenty times and I have read it even more so there is no need for you to revise it again. We are both incredibly impressed by your work and you are doing your absolute best. After you turn it in then you’re going to call me so I can tell you how proud of you I am and how much I love you. Then you’re going to relax because nobody deserves it more than you,” William pauses.

“God. How do you know what to say every time?” Lizzie sniffles as William lets out a small chuckle.

 “In six days, Fitz and I are flying down for your graduation and we are going to celebrate until the sun comes up. I am going to kiss you and hold you and never let you go even when Lydia yells at us to get a room. You and I can finally be back together without having to use the phone or Domino just to get through the day. You know your future and you just have to take that final step, Lizzie. Turn it in, graduate and everything begins.” William finishes.

“That sounds…perfect,” Lizzie sighs.

“It does,” William says quietly. “Now turn in that thesis and before you know it, I will be there.”

“Thank you,” Lizzie says. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” William smiles to himself.

 

* * *

 

Lizzie turns in her thesis two days ahead of schedule and it feels like a weight has literally been lifted off her shoulders. She really had no intention of relinquishing it early but William had been continually encouraging her every time she wanted to quit. Their phone call last night is what influenced her to hand everything over to Dr. Gardiner early. Their late night phone call strayed away from thesis talk and instead, he was contemplating what he should wear to her graduation. She couldn’t help but laugh at his supposed predicament when she knew he chose his outfits ahead of time. She told him the dress she would be wearing the weekend before and he had mentioned the perfect tie and shirt he had to match. She loved the way he was trying so hard to distract her from the imminent future by talking about something so trivial. She then suggested that he should just come wearing _the_ vest and he remarked that he was not a chip n’ dales dancer but would gladly get his ‘groove thing on’ with her. Once she stopped laughing, there was a short silence that fell between them and she laid there listening to his breathing. She whispered that she wished she could be next to him having these conversations and that cemented her decision to turn in her thesis early. Now, she is standing outside soaking in the sun, anxious for something to happen and she pulls out her phone. The phone barely rings once before she can hear William through the speaker.

“Lizzie? Are you alright?” William asks.

“I am done,” Lizzie states.

“Lizzie. I’ve told you before. You can do this. I have faith in you,” he replies, sounding concerned.

She giggles at the confusion, “No William. I mean that I turned in my thesis. I’m done. I’m really done!”

“Oh!” William chuckles. “You turned it in early? That is fantastic! If I was there right now…Oh Lizzie. I am so proud of you. I really want to kiss you right now.”

Lizzie blushes at his statement and replies, “Yea. That sounds nice. Being in your arms sounds optimal even.”

“This weekend.” William’s voice is low. “We have a lot to celebrate.”

“I can’t wait to see you again. And Fitz too!” Lizzie exclaims. “I’m sad that I won’t get to see Gigi this weekend though.”

“She will still be in Sanditon for a couple of weeks,” William says. “She may…drug you for more information on our relationship though.”

“What? Are you keeping things from her?” she asks playfully.

“The, uh, information she wants to know seems more in the region of your area…” William sounding tense.

“Oh dear. Don’t worry. I will…divulge only what I am willing to divulge,” Lizzie teases.

“Lizzie,” he warns. “Please don’t over share the intimate details of our sex life to my sister.”

“Why not? I bet Fitz and Gigi are dying to know that you are mind blowing in bed,” Lizzie’s voice lowers. “By far the best I’ve ever had.”

“I…uh…Lizzie, really? That’s um…,” William is stuttering. “That’s not the point! I’m at work right now. You are a terrible tease!”

“I’m sorry. You know I love you,” her voice turns soft. “I’ve barely given any details to Charlotte. She just knows that I’m really…satisfied.”

“Well…I…me too. This is definitely something I’d rather talk about in person…when I can actually be close to you,” William is quiet.

“I’d like that,” she breathes.

“Only a few more days, Lizzie,” William assures.

“You promise?” she asks.

“I promise,” he smiles.

 

* * *

 

Lizzie is in her bedroom enjoying a moment of quiet and escaping the chaos that is happening downstairs. Jane and Bing arrived two hours ago and her mom is up in arms about not having enough ‘film’ for the camera despite it being digital. William texted earlier to let her know their plane was 30 minutes late and her face fell. They were definitely going to be cutting it close now if they intended to all drive over there together. She had hoped to have a few minutes to catch up with William before they left but it wasn’t looking so good now. She is antsy but nothing seems to be putting her nerves at bay. She is caught up watching the seahorses in the aquarium when there is a knock on the door. The door creaks open and Jane pops her head in.

“Lizzie? Mom was wondering where you disappeared to,” Jane says softly.

“Hey Jane,” Lizzie smiles. “I thought it would be better to stay out of her way until we left.”

“Understandable,” she smiles back.

“I’m really glad you and Bing were able to make it here,” Lizzie says.

“Oh Lizzie. I would never miss seeing you graduate,” she replies.

Jane gives her a quick hug and then pulls back to look at her.

“You look really happy, Lizzie. It’s so good to see you looking this vibrant. I think William is to blame,” Jane smiles.

Lizzie blushes, “Yea…He is something else. What about you and Bing?”

“We are doing better than expected,” Jane almost giggles.

“Well all I have to say is that I’m happy we both got second chances,” she responds.

They both exchange meaningful looks, link arms and head downstairs. As Lizzie expects, her mom is waving her arms around while talking to her dad and Lydia is on the phone about something. The doorbell rings and Bing is closest to it so he opens the door to reveal Charlotte.

“Hey Charlotte!” Bing exclaims.

 Lizzie lets out a scream of delight and runs the rest of the way downstairs to hug Charlotte.

“You said you wouldn’t be able to make it!” Lizzie says excitedly.

“Well…I’m the boss now. Plus, I couldn’t miss my since fetuses best friend’s graduation,” Charlotte replies.

“This is perfect. Almost everyone is here and we should be able to go soon!” Lizzie beams just as her phone buzzes.

_Fearing for my life right now. Fitz is driving like a maniac but we should arrive sooner than I anticipated. Love you. –William_

She grins to herself and feels butterflies forming in her stomach. She shouldn’t feel nervous about seeing William again but she has missed him so much in the past few weeks. His surprise visit definitely helped her heartache but made it worse at the same time. Now she feels it dissipating with every moment that passes. Her mother takes Charlotte’s arrival as a sign to make a bigger fuss over leaving for the ceremony. She is attempting to push everyone out the door despite Lizzie protesting that the entire party has yet to show up. Her mother insists on taking pictures while they wait and Lizzie unwillingly becomes the subject with ‘congrats grad’ balloons thrust into her hand. After a few minutes of taking the same picture thirty times, she hears a honking horn growing louder. Sure enough, Fitz is honking the horn when he and William pull into the driveway. She takes a deep breath as both doors swing open and she is beaming at the sight of William in front of her. He is sharing a smile almost as big as hers and their eyes lock as she makes her way towards him.

“Lizzie B!” Fitz yells as he stops Lizzie in her tracks to pull her into a hug. William laughs to himself and shrugs his shoulders as she looks at him in confusion.

“Great timing as usual, Fitz,” Lizzie replies as she returns the hug.

“Hey. I got your man here with time to spare, Lizzie B. I deserve a hug first,” Fitz grins as he lets her go.

Lizzie laughs and squeezes his hand, “Thank you for bringing him here in one piece.”

“All in a day’s work. Now be free, Lizzie B,” he says as he gestures towards William.

Lizzie and William share a smile for a split second before he pulls her into a hug and her feet are no longer touching the ground. His arms are wrapped tightly around her and she laughs into the crook of his neck. William’s hugs have quickly become her favorite way he greets her. She pulls back to see him beaming at her and she can’t help but widen her grin. He leans in to kiss her and she breathes him in because she has missed the feeling of his lips. She can hear Fitz’s cat calling in the background and she can feel William smiling against her lips. They finally break apart and her feet are touching the ground again but William keeps his arms wrapped around her.

“Hey there, stranger,” William whispers to her.

“Do you kiss all strangers like that?” Lizzie smirks.

“Only ones who are graduating today and look as good as you,” he retorts.

Lizzie smiles and swats his arm playfully. William looks behind Lizzie to see the rest of the group quickly averting their eyes and Mrs. Bennet who is blatantly staring. He stiffens at the audience and lets Lizzie go. She turns around and rolls her eyes at her mother before slipping one hand in his. She is about to say something when Fitz jumps in.

“I didn’t drive 80 miles an hour from the airport just to stand around on the lawn. I believe we have a graduation to get to!” he exclaims.

Mrs. Bennet returns to her previous state of excitement and yells at everybody to get into the designated cars. Lizzie and Charlotte choose to ride in the car with William and Fitz. Lizzie is about to join William in the back when Fitz stops her.

“I am not driving the make out mobile. You are up front with me,” Fitz flashes a smile.

“Worst. Wingman. Ever,” Lizzie mutters to William before he laughs and gets in the back of the car.

“Don’t think I didn’t hear that,” Fitz says as he starts the car.

 

* * *

Lizzie is in her cap and gown waiting in line to walk across the stage to receive her degree. She was anxious once they arrived at the venue but William pulled her aside before she had to get to her seat. He told her how proud he was of her and that he and Fitz would be part of the loudest cheering section. She takes a deep breath as she inches closer to the steps of the stage. She scans the crowd and thanks her genes for her sisters’ red hair because she spots all of them sitting ten rows away from the stage. She walks up the stairs and waits for her name to be called.

“…Teresa Austen. Masters in Media Studies,” the professor announces as the crowd claps.

Lizzie is next and waits until she is cued to walk across the stage.

“Elizabeth Bennet. Masters in Mass Communication,” announces the professor.

Lizzie begins to walk across the stage and there is a roar of applause and screams of her name as she is handed her diploma. She turns to the audience and starts laughing when she sees her group. Everybody, including William, is standing on their chairs wearing newsie caps and comically large bowties. She finally makes it off the stage and rejoins her graduating class after she blows a kiss to her entire group. Once the professor declares that the graduating class can now venture off into the world, Lizzie quickly finds everybody in the crowd. They are all still wearing their bowties and Lizzie is laughing once again.

“I can’t believe you guys did this! Completely unexpected. Whose idea was this? Fitz?” Lizzie asks.

Fitz speaks up, “Actually Lizzie B…It was your man, Darcy!”

Lizzie has a look of shock as everybody else nods at Fitz’s statement. She turns to William and notices he is trying to hide a smile.

“I couldn’t resist,” he says.

Lizzie is gazing at him when her mother reminds everyone of the reservations she made at Lizzie’s favorite restaurant.

“We need to hurry or the traffic will be just awful,” Mrs. Bennet finishes.

Lizzie grabs William’s hand and leisurely walks with him behind the rest of the group as they head to the parking lot.

 

* * *

Mr. Bennet is clinking a glass with his fork to get the attention of the table and everybody looks to him. He shares a quick smile with Lizzie and begins to speak.

“As my Lizzie knows, I am a man of few words but this is a special occasion. I have a feeling I’ll be making one or two speeches down the road so I should get used to it.” Mr. Bennet says as he looks to William and Bing. William tucks in his chin and Bing laughs nervously.

Mr. Bennet continues, “Lizzie, I am incredibly proud of you and I am humbled by how much you have accomplished in the last year. I am excited about the plans forming in front of you. I can’t wait to see where it takes you. I love you. Congratulations Lizzie.”

“To Lizzie!” Everyone chimes in.

Lizzie gets up from the table to walk over to her dad and pulls him in for a hug.

“Thank you dad. I love you too,” she whispers.

She goes back to her seat next to William and he places a hand on her back for comfort. They smile at each other and the waiter arrives with all of their food.

* * *

 

After the celebratory dessert is brought out and the table is cleared, they take the party outside. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet say their goodbyes and somebody (possibly Lydia) suggests that they all go dancing. Lizzie is hesitant at first and looks to William to see what he thinks.

“Well…I do believe I promised to ‘get my groove thing on’,” William smirks.

“I would have been happy to see that vest,” Lizzie whispers in his ear and William raises an eyebrow.

Thirty minutes later, Fitz is rocking out with Lizzie and Charlotte on the dance floor while William is getting the group drinks. He comes back to the table to find Jane and Bing talking while Lydia goes to join Lizzie. He sits back to watch Lizzie dancing and gets lost in the way her body is moving. He watches her movements and a desire is waking within him that has been slowly building over the past three weeks. It makes him want to pull her in a dark corner and kiss every inch of her. The way she is throwing her head back in laughter makes him think back to when they are in the throes of passion. Images of her rocking her hips against him and moaning out his name flash before his eyes. Three weeks has been too long and he is aching to get her into his arms to hear those sounds again. They haven’t had a real moment alone since he arrived and it has started to put him on edge. He keeps watching Lizzie when she catches his eye and he sees a sparkle in her eyes that makes his jaw clench.

Lizzie once mistook William’s staring as an expression of anger but she knows better by now. Anybody who doesn’t know him would look at William and think he is livid. She knows his emotions and what she sees right now is an unmistakable look of lust. Lizzie feels a twinge in her core and decides to toy with him. She flashes him a wicked grin and then drags her tongue across her top lip. She moves her hips and shakes her head with the beat of the music, knowing that it is driving William crazy. She feels Fitz’s hand on her shoulder and he leans in for her to hear him.

“Lizzie B! You’re going to kill him if you keep moving that way. He looks about ready to explode!” he tells her. Lizzie gives him a knowing smile and he laughs. She catches William’s eyes once more and doesn’t break it as she begins to dance towards him.

William cannot stop staring at Lizzie as she slowly approaches him and the intensity grows with every step. He nearly breaks as she traces one finger halfway across her bottom lip and playfully places it between her teeth. She is beckoning him with her other hand to join him at the dance floor and he can no longer hold back.

“I’m going to dance with Lizzie,” he says to nobody in particular. He tries too hard to make it seem casual but his exit from the table is far from slow. William is in front of Lizzie within seconds and she grabs his hand to pull him into the middle of the dance floor. The feeling of her hand is electrifying and William feels her heartbeat as he runs a thumb quickly along her wrist. He is not one to favor dancing, especially after the first one they shared, but Lizzie has a look in her eyes and he cannot resist. She stops them and rests her arms on his shoulders as she begins to dance to the beat of the music. He grabs her by her waist and watches her hips move. She is driving him crazy the way she is moving in his arms and gives him a playful smile. He raises an eyebrow and smolders at her to let her know that two can play at this game. William spins her around and her back is to him as they continue dancing. The air is sizzling between them as they begin to get lost in the deep thrumming of the bass. Lizzie’s dress begins to stick to all the right places as William’s hands slide down her sides. The sensation of Lizzie moving against him begins to make the blood in his veins throb with need.

Lizzie’s body is pulsating from the beat of the music and William’s hands against her body. The atmosphere around them is sexually charged and she is aching with desire. Her need for him at this moment is outweighing her care that she is in a very public place. She is desperate for a darkened corner and his lips on every part of her body. He pulls her in closer against him and Lizzie can feel his arousal against her back. She lets out a moan and lets her head fall back against his chest. William takes this as an opportunity to move her hair to one side and begins kissing her neck. She reaches up to run her hands through his hair and she closes her eyes to soak in the moment. They continue to move their hips together and she is feeling the beat of the music deep in her chest. Lizzie’s yearning for William has reached a boiling point and she pushes herself against him. She hears him groan near her ear and, reveling in the sound, does it once more. She is met with the same sound and she can feel his lips on her ear.

“You are on dangerous ground, Lizzie Bennet,” William growls.

“I like dangerous,” she purrs.

William’s eyes flash and his self control completely snaps. He spins Lizzie around and kisses her with such ferocity that he wasn’t even aware he possessed. His arms are wrapped tightly around Lizzie’s waist as hers are holding on to the back of his neck. Her tongue is driving him crazy and he lets out a low groan from his throat. He reluctantly breaks the kiss only for the sake of renewed breath. He looks in her dazed eyes and they are vaguely aware of their surroundings. William looks around for the darkened corner he desperately wanted awhile ago and spots a dimly lit hallway leading to the restrooms. He grabs her hand and they are practically sprinting off the dance floor.  Within seconds, William has Lizzie pushed against the wall and he is letting her know how much he wants her with the urgency of his lips and his wandering hands. Lizzie hitches one leg over his and he pulls her even closer into him for more contact. In this moment, William thinks how much Lizzie has changed him in more ways than one. Never in a thousand years would he have taken part in a passionate make out session against the wall of a club before. He has walked by these people in bars but only ever thought of them as drunken fools who had no self control.

Now he is so consumed with lust and need that he doesn’t think he could stop if he tried. His hands become more brazen as their kisses intensify and begin to move south. She groans against his lips as one hand moves up her thigh and bunches up her dress. The hallway is dimly lit enough that the casual passerby would merely see them kissing, which thrills William. He slips one hand under the hem of her underwear and Lizzie bucks against his hand. She breaks the kiss and bites her lip to stifle her moans as William continues his movements. She can feel everything building and she can barely stand from the pleasure that is starting to spread across her body. She stills his hand before he can get any further and he gives her a look of confusion. She checks the bathroom to find it empty and quickly pulls him in. Lizzie makes sure to lock the door and William is against her body within moments.

His kiss is passionate and she finds herself back up against a wall once again. Their hands are frenzied and she quickly rids herself of her underwear before he lifts her up against it. He pushes her dress up just past her waist and his hand makes its way back down to driving her crazy. She can barely concentrate on anything else and fumbles with the belt and zipper of his pants. She pushes his pants and boxers down with her hands before he steps between her thighs and she wraps her legs around him. Lizzie looks at William for a second to see his eyes as dark as night and bites back a moan as he enters her. Their rhythm is disjointed and desperate and there is nowhere else she wants to be. With every thrust, she slips down the wall a bit and he ends up deeper in her. Her hands are grasping and pulling at William’s hair as he kisses her throat. There is a thrill between them that they could be caught at any moment and Lizzie lets out a moan. William looks at her and puts a finger up to her lips as if it will help silence her. She thinks that nothing could be more of a turn on right now than William trying to control the sounds escaping from her lips in the middle of sex. Her body feels like it is overheating as William’s movements quicken and she digs her nails into his back. She presses her lips together, letting out only a whimper loud enough for him to hear and he begins kissing her jaw. She can feel her body throbbing from her scalp all the way down to her toes and William pulls her in as close as they can handle. She bites his shoulder to muffle her cries of pleasure as she feels pure ecstasy wash over her body. He comes closely after her and is gripping her hips so hard that he leaves a mark. Their breathing is ragged and William is looking at her trying to find the words.

“That is not…how I expected the night to go…but it was…incredible all the same,” William says breathily as Lizzie hums in agreement.

She rests her head on his shoulder as he gently eases out of her and a whimper tumbles from her lips. He smiles to himself and remembers that she makes this noise every time they lose contact. William still has his arms around Lizzie’s waist and only the muffled noise of the music can be heard. They look at the messy state they are in and they both move to make themselves presentable. William leans down to pick up Lizzie’s underwear and lightly runs a finger up her calf as he pulls himself back up. He looks at her to see that her eyes glazed over from the little touch and he raises one eyebrow. Lizzie sees a twinkle in his eye and a hidden smile as he stuffs her underwear in the inner pocket of his jacket. Lizzie’s eyes widen before she grins and then makes her way to the locked door.

 

* * *

 

“Have any of you seen Lizzie?” Charlotte asks over the music as she returns to the table.

“Or Darcy? He mumbled something and left the table awhile ago,” Bing adds.

“By the way they were moving on the dance floor? I’d bet they’re in the car making out…or took a taxi home,” Fitz concludes.

“Fitz. It’s not nice to make assumptions,” Jane speaks up as Bing nods alongside her.

Before Fitz can respond, William returns to the table alone and takes a sip from his long forgotten drink. He realizes everybody is staring at him and wonders if they know what he and Lizzie just did. They were both very careful to leave the bathroom separately and he looked perfectly put together in the mirror. There is silence until Fitz cannot stand it any longer.

“Where is Lizzie, Darcy?” Fitz asks pointedly.

“Hmm? Oh! I believe she went outside for some fresh air,” he attempts casually. “Lizzie mentioned it was rather hot in here.”

“And where did you come from?” Fitz grills him.

“Now is not the time for one of your existential conversations again, Fitz,” William quips.

Fitz looks completely gob smacked and Lydia bursts out laughing from his response. William bites back a smile and makes a mental note to tell Lizzie that he rendered Fitz speechless. The rest of the group brings up a new topic and William breathes a sigh of relief. He promised Lizzie he would attempt conversation with the group before coercing them to venture home. He is antsy to be in Lizzie’s company already when his phone vibrates and he quickly checks the screen.

_There is a slight breeze out here and I am missing a critical article of clothing. Craving to have your hands warm me up. -L_

Lizzie already knows how to push his buttons and, with that text, she just pushed an extremely vital one. It takes everything in his willpower to not jump up and shove everybody out the door.

_I am trying to have a conversation right now –W_

_And your lips. –L_

_Stop teasing, Lizzie Bennet. Do you want to leave? –W_

_I want you...properly…without sneaking around and all clothes off –L_

_Lizzie, you have no idea how much I want that –W_

_Then make it happen –L_

William takes a deep breath and puts his phone back in his pocket. This desire he has for Lizzie does not seem to quell easily. Having never been completely in love before, he does not know what to truly expect. His inhibitions are altering radically for this girl…no, this woman and he is eager to see how far they take him. He sits up in his chair and clears his throat to get the group’s attention.

“Lizzie has informed me that she would like to head home.” William starts. “As most of the group is staying at Netherfield for the evening, I was hoping you guys would be willing to head home as well.”

In the end, the entire group decides it’s best to go home and William makes his way out the door first. Lizzie has her back to him and he sneaks up behind her. She lets out a yelp as he wraps his arms around her and gives her a kiss on her neck. 

“Be careful. My boyfriend should be back any minute,” she teases.

“Interesting. I came out here looking for my girlfriend. Maybe we should ditch them and go home together instead,” William retorts.

“You are very forward,” Lizzie plays along. “Does this work on all the girls?”

“Only ones that I fall in love with on the spot,” he says seriously.

Lizzie turns around his arms and pulls him in for a deep kiss. Her hands rest against his neck and he tightens his hold around her before letting out a sigh. Before they can get lost in the kiss, Fitz is by their side once more.

“Gigi is going to be so mad she missed tonight,” Fitz says with a big grin on his face.

“I’m sure there will be plenty of opportunities in the future for you and Gigi to interrupt us some more,” Lizzie deadpans.

“Feisty, Lizzie B! You got one hell of a girl, my man,” Fitz says as he claps William on the back.

“Thank you for that sentiment, Fitz,” William replies.

“No prob. As I said before…this is no make out mobile. I saw you love birds on the dance floor. Either one of you sits in the front of you’re being separated by Jane or Bing in the back…or both. It’s your choice!” Fitz says looking proud of himself.

“For someone who worked so hard to try and get the two of us together, you certainly put a lot of effort into keeping us apart,” William smirks as he takes the front seat.

Despite Fitz’s best efforts, Lizzie sits in the back seat behind William and they share knowing glances in the rear view mirror. William reaches behind with his right hand and strokes Lizzie’s knee as Fitz tells everybody about his trip to Fiji. Once they finally reach Netherfield, Lizzie is too worked up and nearly jumps out of the car before Fitz stops. William smirks at her as he exits the car and she narrows her eyes at him.

“That is a dirty trick, William,” she whispers as she leans into him.

“Try having a conversation when your girlfriend is sending you dirty texts,” he whispers back and then kisses her cheek. He grabs her hand and they walk into the house behind Jane, Bing and Fitz.

“I hope my bedroom isn’t next to yours!” Fitz says over his shoulder.

“You are welcome to stay in the east wing with Jane and Bing if you prefer,” William states as Lizzie giggles.

“You two have the entire west wing to yourselves?” Fitz grins.

“Bing has chosen to reside with Jane in her guest room so it would appear that way,” William stares at him.

Once they reach the top of the stairs, Bing and Jane wish everyone a good night and disappear down the hall. Fitz pauses to see William standing behind Lizzie, whispering something in her ear as Lizzie bites her lip. He thinks he has ever seen his friend so content in his life and knows he doesn’t want anything to ruin that.

“I’m gonna stay in one of the guest rooms, I think. Congrats Lizzie B. I’m proud of you,” Fitz says, smiling.

“Thanks Fitz. I’m glad you could make it,” Lizzie hugs him.

“Uh huh. You’re just happy I could bring this guy down,” Fitz playfully shoves William. Lizzie laughs as William puts on his most serious face in an attempt to intimidate Fitz.

“Oookay,” Fitz says as he starts to back away. “I’m off to bed. Try to get some sleep you two!”

“Good night Fitz,” Lizzie and William reply in unison.

Lizzie watches Fitz turn the corner and spins around to face William. She grins up at him and he grins back as they realize they are both finally alone. She reaches up and pulls William down to kiss him without holding back. His arms wrap around her back as they deepen the kiss and Lizzie sighs into his lips. She loves this feeling of being held in his arms and has missed him so much in the past three weeks. They break apart for air and William rests his forehead against hers.

“The hallway may not be the best place for this,” she murmurs after a moment.

“I would have to agree,” William says with a glint in his eye. ‘We have an occasion to celebrate.”

Before she can say anything else, William picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. She lets out a shriek of laughter as she tries to keep her dress from flipping over.

“William! My dress-” Lizzie starts.

“-will soon be on the floor,” he interrupts in a husky voice.

“You’re terrible!” Lizzie continues laughing. She can feel William’s thumb stroking her inner thigh as he holds her steady and she can sense a twinge building.

“I have a very nice view from back here by the way,” she quips as she squeezes his butt.

“You are in trouble now, Lizzie Bennet,” he chuckles in response.

They continue teasing each other when they finally reach the bedroom. William throws the door open, walks over to the bed and quickly lowers Lizzie onto it. He hovers over her as she pulls herself across the bed and she brings him down by his tie to kiss him. He presses his body against hers and Lizzie moans from the contact. William breaks the kiss and slowly kisses her throat as her hands roam up and down his sides. His left hand runs up one leg and he feels her buck against him when he reaches her hip. Lizzie looks over his shoulder and momentarily stops.

“William,” she moans. “The door is open.”

“Mmmm. We’re the only ones occupying this wing,” he murmurs against her throat.

“Very true…” she leans closer into his ear. “…but I don’t intend to hold back my screams tonight.”

William growls into her throat and reluctantly detaches himself from Lizzie. She watches him closely as he backs up off the bed. As he walks towards the bedroom door, something flies by him and drops to the floor. He picks it up and realizes that it is Lizzie’s dress. He turns around to see her laying there completely naked and giving him a wicked grin.

The bedroom door slams shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just got longer and longer and turned into something completely different than what I had in mind. Now I believe authors when they say they have no control over their characters.
> 
> Also, Thank you Teresa :)


	7. The Key to Making Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie comes to visit William in San Francisco for the first time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that! It's a new chapter! I wonder how much longer I can make these...

One week after graduation, Lizzie Bennet is on a plane heading to San Francisco. She is spending the weekend with William and apartment hunting for herself. Lizzie is a bundle of nerves because this will be their first real weekend alone and the first time that she is staying at his place. Technically, Gigi also lives there but she is still in Sanditon so they will have no interruptions. She thinks back to the previous weekend when she and William got a little too wrapped up with each other in the living room and Fitz walked in. There was scrambling on her end to button up her shirt as Fitz made a show of not looking while William stammered out an apology.

Lizzie said goodbye to William in the early hours of Monday with Fitz hiding in the car to give them a moment. William wiped away the rogue tear that was falling down her cheek and whispered words of love in her ear. He gave her a slow kiss that made her whole body tingle and then drove off into the distance. Lizzie hears the seatbelt announcement on the overhead speaker, is startled by the noise and jumps in her seat. The elderly woman next to her chuckles and Lizzie smiles back at her sheepishly.

The pilot announces on the overhead speaker to inform everybody that they were now arriving in San Francisco. The stewardesses went up and down the aisles to make sure the tray tables were upright and all devices were shut down. Once they pull up to their gate, Lizzie turns her phone back on and is greeted with three text messages from William.

_Heading to the airport to pick you up. I’ve missed you so much.  -W_

_I made it to the airport. I can’t wait to see your beautiful face. - W_

_The board says your plane has arrived. Anxious to get you in my arms again. -W_

Lizzie blushes and texts him back

_More anxious to feel your lips against mine.. Making my way to you now -L_

Lizzie slips her phone in her pocket and starts walking through the airport to the front entrance to find William. She can feel her excitement bubbling over and stops herself from running just to find him quicker. She sees a crowd of drivers near the front doors with signs of last names and almost walks right past it until she notices her name on one of the signs. Lizzie knows William is supposed to be picking her up but she glances at the sign again and it really does say her name. She walks slowly towards him and notices that the top half of his face is covered with his hat and aviator sunglasses, while the sign covers the lower half. The driver is looking down at the floor which makes it even more difficult for her to get his attention

“Excuse me? I’m ‘Elizabeth Bennet’ but I think there might be a mistake. My boyfriend was supposed to be here,” she says slowly, looking around some more for William.

“He’s here,” he grumbles behind the sign in an unrecognizable accent.

“Oh…kay,” she replies, even more confused. “Is he waiting in the car? I can’t believe he sent a driver!”

“He didn’t,” he replies and Lizzie throws a hand up in the air from annoyance. She drops her bag next to him and pulls out her phone to check the text messages that William sent her. While she is looking down, she doesn’t notice the driver dropping the sign and removing his aviators. She looks back up to yell at him when she realizes William is standing right in front of her. She lets out an excited shriek as he quickly gathers her in his arms and hugs her tightly.

“That is a dirty trick!” Lizzie exclaims as she returns the hug.

“I was so sure you would recognize me right away,” William laughs into the crook of her neck. “I apologize if I made you angry.”

“Not angry…just confused. What was that accent?” she asks as she lightly kisses his neck.

“I panicked so I honestly have no clue,” he chuckles.

He pulls back to smile at her and sees her eyes twinkling. He leans in for a kiss and sighs at the contact he has missed so much. It hasn’t even been a week and it feels like it has been a lifetime since he kissed Lizzie Bennet. He deepens the kiss and is concentrating on what her tongue is doing when he hears snickering surrounding them. William ends the kiss, lowers her to the ground and sees other (actual) drivers looking at them. He only just now remembers that he is wearing a driver’s hat and gives the staring crowd an awkward smile. Lizzie ignores the crowd and begins playing with his collar while grinning at him. She knows what these little actions do to him and he gives out a big sigh. He takes the hat off and promptly places it on Lizzie’s head then laughs when it slips down to her eyes. She gives him a frustrated face which is only more endearing to him with the oversized hat on.

“Where did you even get this hat?” Lizzie questions.

“I had a driver when I was younger and he bestowed it to me when he retired,” he replies, slipping one hand in hers.

“You had a driver when you were younger?” Lizzie looks uneasy.

“I did. I assure you that I do most of my own driving now, Lizzie Bennet,” he smiles at her sweetly.

“Well…in that case,” Lizzie looks at him teasingly. “You should drive me to your place of residence post haste.”

He raises an eyebrow and puts on his business face before straightening his tie. He grabs Lizzie’s bag and begins to walk stiffly out the door. Lizzie laughs at the realization of what he is doing, imitates his stiff posture and walks behind him. William barely makes it past the crosswalk when he breaks character and stops. Lizzie is caught off guard and nearly runs into him but doesn’t. He quickly spins around with a wide grin on his face and pulls her in for another hug.

“You have no idea how happy I am that you’re here,” William whispers close to her ear.

 

“I think I have an inkling,” Lizzie smiles against his chest. “Now let’s go! I’m really excited to see your place!”

William lets go of Lizzie and grabs her hand before making their way to his car.

 

* * *

Lizzie hasn’t even seen William’s place and is already a little intimidated by it. When he drives into the parking garage that required a key code, he has a parking space with his name on the wall. She sees how fancy the lobby is as they walk through it and her nerves get the best of her. William sees the worry in her eyes once they get in the elevator and he places his hands on her cheeks. He kisses her gently and her anxiety washes away. She has been craving his touch and his lips against hers are just what she needs the most right now. His hands are running through her hair and their kiss is deepening when the elevator doors slide open. William hesitates for a moment before pulling her out of the elevator and down the hall to his place. Lizzie looks up and down the hallway as he fishes for his keys and notices something.

“There are only three doors up here and one of them is an emergency exit…” she says slowly. “This building seems so big though.”

“I like the privacy,” he replies as he unlocks the door. Lizzie suspects he may be dodging the question.

He holds the door open for Lizzie and smiles at her as she enters his place. William watches her as she slowly walks down the short hallway. Truth be told, he has never brought anybody to his place before and he is nervous. There was his high school prom date but that was in his parent’s home and it was a long time ago. Shortly after William and Gigi’s parents passed away, William moved back in to take care of Gigi. He felt that the house was too large for just the two of them and relocated to their current apartment. The place was still large but closer to the Pemberley offices and Gigi’s school at the time. Gigi instantly fell in love with the view and the winding stairs down to the third bedroom so William purchased it on the spot. He personally loved the balcony attached to his bedroom and the beautiful French doors that opened out to it. Gigi occupied the bedroom down the hall from him and sometimes climbed into his bed during stormy nights. As she grew up, she stopped coming to his room but he still checked on her every time there was a storm. After the Wickham incident, she moved back in but chose to live in the bedroom downstairs.  It took a few months for Gigi to warm back up to William but by the time she had, they were used to the space and she stayed in the third bedroom. Now the bedroom down the hall is used for guests but Lizzie is far from a guest at this point. William waits for her to say something as she silently moves from the kitchen to the living room and walks towards the windows.

“This view is amazing,” Lizzie breathes out. “I can see so much of the bay from up here.”

William walks up behind her and slides his arms around her waist. He leans down and places a kiss on her shoulder and hums in agreement.

“You should see it at night. The lights from the city hit the water and everything shimmers,” he says quietly. She turns around in his arms and takes her time inching towards his lips. He sighs in relief when they finally connect and his grip tightens around her. As their kiss intensifies, Lizzie’s hands move slowly up his back to feel his muscles tensing against her fingers. William steps backwards until the back of his knees hit the couch and they fall to the cushions with Lizzie lying on top of him. Lizzie breaks the kiss to laugh and William grins slightly when she props herself up against his chest.

“As much as I would love to just do this all day,” Lizzie lets out a sigh as William begins to kiss the underside of her jaw. “I haven’t seen the rest of this place and we have things to do.”

“The only thing on my to-do list is you,” William mumbles against her skin as he tightens his arms around her.

“Very classy, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie laughs, struggling against him. She gives him a stern look and he finally lets her go, Lizzie pulling him up along with her.

Lizzie grabs her bag and follows William down the hallway to his bedroom. He opens the door to reveal a room that is very neatly organized. Lizzie notices how large his bed is and blushes at the images running through her head. William takes her bag from her and places it in the walk in closet as she walks into the bathroom and gasps. William has a claw foot tub as well as a shower big enough to fit 6 people. Even more wicked images cloud her mind and she jumps when she feels William’s hand on her shoulder.

“Are you alright?” William asks with a look of concern on his face.

“Yes!” Lizzie says, a little too quickly. “I was just admiring your tub…”

William chuckles and his voice lowers, “I find them more relaxing than regular tubs and I had it replaced.”

“I have a thing for those bath tubs,” Lizzie says, thinking back to when she was interning at Pemberley. The house she house sat for had a claw foot tub and she spent a few different nights in it thinking about her changing feelings for the one and only William Darcy. 

“That is excellent to hear,” he leans in closer to her ear and whispers. “I look forward to getting you in there some day soon. They are more spacious too.”

William presses himself against her and moves his hands slowly up her arms. Lizzie feels a moan building up in her throat from but holds it back. If she breaks now, they will never make it out the door for the rest of the day. She quickly steps away from him and walks back into the bedroom. William stands there holding back a smile and begins to walk towards her.

“I’m going into the kitchen to map out the apartment stuff!” she exclaims as she rushes out of the bedroom, down the hallway and around the corner. She sits herself in one of the chairs at the kitchen counter and lays out the handful of listings she has been looking at the past few days. She takes a deep breath to concentrate and begins to write down a few notes. Lizzie is so wrapped up in her notes that she doesn’t hear William come back into the room or approach her. She lets out a tiny squeak as he moves her hair to one side and he kisses her on her neck. Her small frame fits between his arms and he looks over her shoulder to see her project.

“You’re a distraction,” Lizzie sighs.

“I am just trying to catch up with my girlfriend,” William murmurs into her skin.

“And we will…after you come with me to check out some of these places,” she says, pointing to her spreadsheet and map.

“I know a place you could check out,” William says after a moment.

“Oh do you know someone who is subleasing? Because that would be ideal,” Lizzie is still looking at listings on her phone. William shakes his head and reaches in his pocket to pull out a little flat box. He places it on the counter in front of her and she stops what she’s doing.

“What is this?” she eyes the box suspiciously.

“Open it please,” William chuckles.

Lizzie gives him a hesitant look before opening the box to reveal a key lying against some tissue paper.

“What…” Lizzie’s voice trails off.

William is still smiling at her as she takes the key out of the box to inspect it.

“I hope this is some symbolic gesture about giving me the key to your heart and not what I think it is,” Lizzie stares at him.

“What?” he chuckles. “No Lizzie. It’s the key to this place. You could just move in here with me.”

“That would make things really easy, wouldn’t it?” Lizzie’s voice has an edge.

“It would definitely help ease your stress,” William replies.

“You really thought this through, haven’t you?” she retorts sarcastically.

“Lizzie. I thought you would be happy. I don’t understand,” William looks confused and bewildered.

“You don’t understand, William. I spent a lot of time looking at listings and making phone calls…and you’re just brushing it aside so you can get in my pants sooner than later,” Lizzie deadpans.

“Lizzie…I don’t –" William starts.

“I came up here specifically looking for apartments and you’re handing me the keys to your place like it’s the morning newspaper.” Lizzie’s voice is agitated.

“It made sense to me. There’s plenty of room for you here, Lizzie.” William’s voice is quiet.

“William,” Lizzie says tightly. “I worked hard to get where I am. I didn’t have a driver take me to school every day. I didn’t go to an Ivy League school or travel to Europe because I just felt like it. You are belittling my need to be independent-“

“Lizzie! I would never!” he exclaims.

“You are jumping to conclusions without thinking about how I would feel,” Lizzie finishes.

“Lizzie! Please!” William pleads.

Lizzie grabs the key on the counter and turns around as she reaches the door.

“I won’t be needing your help today after all, William Darcy,” she says as she slams the door shut behind her.

“What…just happened?” William says to an empty room. He stands there for a minute in confusion before he collects himself. He pulls out his phone and tries Lizzie’s number but there is no answer. He tries once more and he is sent straight to voicemail. William slumps down into the chair and goes over the last ten minutes in his head but only ends up more frustrated. He moves to the bar to make himself a drink and then settles down on the bench against the windows. William pulls out his phone and looks through his contacts before stopping at Gigi. He thinks that she might be busy with Sanditon projects but decides to call her anyway.

Gigi answers, “William? What’s up? Isn’t Lizzie supposed to be visiting?”

“She is but…we just had a big fight and she stormed out,” William sounds dejected.

“What did you do?” Gigi asks.

“What do you mean ‘what did _I_ do?” William says, annoyed.

“I have a feeling that you did something, dear brother,” Gigi replies. “Now spill.”

“Lizzie is visiting for the weekend and to look for apartments,” William starts. “I wanted to alleviate her stress so I gave her the key to our place and said she could move in here.”

“Oh William. You didn’t!” she practically shouts.

William pulls the phone back and winces, “I did…I don’t understand.”

“No offense but you severely lack in relationship experience,” Gigi voice is back to normal levels. “Moving in together is a big step. You can’t treat it like it’s a convenience.”

“I wasn’t doing anything of the sort,” William bites back.

“You just said you wanted to ‘alleviate her stress.’ This is the same Lizzie who denied working for your own company and is building her own from the ground up,” Gigi continues. “Did you really think she would say yes to this?”

“That is completely different,” he mutters.

“It’s not and you know it. She is headstrong and independent. You kind of have a history of assuming things without talking to Lizzie, William,” she replies.

William lets out a frustrated groan, “I really messed this up.”

“It’s nothing you can’t fix,” she consoles.

“She was so angry though, Gigi,” his voice turns quiet. “I don’t know what’s going to happen.”

“What do you mean, William?” Gigi sounds concerned. “Is there more that you’re not telling me?”

“I’ve told you everything,” he sounds miserable.

“Was this…your first fight with Lizzie?” Gigi asks.

“Yes…” William mumbles.

“Oh William. My sweet, sweet older brother,” Gigi bites back a laugh.

“I don’t appreciate the sarcasm right now, Gigi,” William states.

“Everything is going to be just fine,” Gigi reassures him. “First fights never break up a couple especially when they’re in love as the two of you. I have talked to Lizzie enough in the past few weeks to know that she is completely smitten with you. She is also really excited to have her own apartment and be closer to you last time I spoke with her.”

“When-“ William starts.

“All couples fight,” Gigi stops him. “Give Lizzie some time to cool off and then be prepared to apologize. Flowers definitely wouldn’t hurt.”

“Right. Flowers,” William says to himself.

“I’d also like to add that make up sex is the best thing about fighting,” Gigi snickers.

“Gigi!” William cries out.

“What? I’m just giving you something to look forward to when Lizzie comes back,” Gigi replies.

“You really need to stop concerning yourself with the details of my sex life,” William grits out. “Especially when I’m your brother. It is strange.”

“Oh lighten up. I know you and Lizzie are totally at it like rabbits,” Gigi talks over William’s protesting. “I also know you didn’t go on a business trip last month and actually went down to visit Lizzie.”

“Can you just…please stop talking about my sex life?” William pleads.

“Fine. I’m just glad you have one now,” her voice is proud. “I’d like to add that I plan on moving to the studio apartment on Chestnut when Lizzie finally does move in. I don’t want to walk in on anything like Fitz did.”

“What?!” William shouts. “Does Fitz tell you everything?”

“Just the juicy stuff,” Gigi teases. “Apparently last weekend was just dripping with it.”

“I don’t know how we’re even related,” William grumbles.

“I love you, big brother,” Gigi smiles into the phone.

“I do too,” William says. “And thank you Gigi.”

“I’m here to help,” Gigi pauses and adds. “William?”

“Yes Gigi?” William waits.

“Can you call and let me know how everything goes _after_ all the sex you’re going to be having?” Gigi laughs.

“Gigi!” William snaps.

 

* * *

It is late afternoon and William is putting the last of the flowers in a vase when he hears the lock on the door turning. His heart begins to race and quickly places the vase on the countertop.  The door opens and closes and he listens to the footsteps coming closer to the kitchen. He sees Lizzie as she turns the corner and her eyes widen at what she sees in front of her. There is a moment of silence before Lizzie bursts out into laughter and William is oddly relieved.

“Did you buy out the entire flower section at the grocery store?” Lizzie asks between her laughter.

“Yes,” he gives her a sheepish smile.

“Oh William,” she says under her breath.

“I am so sorry, Lizzie. Please forgive me. I was completely wrong about what I did. I didn’t even take the time to consider what you would think about moving in. I should have put your own feelings ahead of mine, first and foremost. I realize my error and I promise that I will discuss any big decisions with you from this point forward,” William says with a hint of hesitancy.

Lizzie gives him a sweet smile, “I’ll forgive you if you forgive me for overreacting-“

“Forgiven,” William’s voice cracks.

Lizzie gives him a look before continuing, “Thank you for the gesture but let me finish. I really appreciate what it means for you to invite me to live with you but I’m not ready yet. As much as I love you, I still need a little time and renting my own apartment gives me that time. I don’t know if I will be living on my own for two years or two months but handing me that key freaked me out a little. I overreacted and I apologize.”

“Lizzie, I never meant to make you feel like I was pushing you. I’m sorry,” William pauses. “I would love to go out and look at apartments with you if you’ll let me.”

“Well…here’s the thing,” she says as she slowly walks towards him. “I already found one.”

William is taken aback, “You did? How did you manage that?”

“When I left, I just started walking and saw this woman putting out a for rent sign,” Lizzie begins. “On a hunch, I asked to see the place and she showed me around. She told me she had trouble renting to couples because the place is pretty cozy but it’s right in my price range. Plus it’s month to month so... _when_ I decide to move in with you, it will be easy. I totally charmed the pants off of her and she said I could come by tomorrow for paperwork.”

“Lizzie, that…” he pauses when she reaches him and places her hands on his chest, “is impressive.”

“I thought so,” she grins as she wraps one hand around his tie. “Care to join me tomorrow?”

“I would love to, Lizzie Bennet,” he smirks as she pulls him in close. William closes the distance between them and presses his lips against her. He lets out a sigh and wraps his arms around her waist as she moves her hands up through his hair. Their kiss grows deeper when a moan escapes from Lizzie and he tightens his hold, leaving no space between them. His back hits the counter knocking a vase over and they break apart, gasping for breath. Lizzie looks over at the counter and lets out a small chuckle.

“I can’t believe you bought this many flowers,” Lizzie says breathily as William kisses her hair.

“I…am a little out of practice,” William murmurs against her hair. “But I’m learning as I go.”

“Well,” Lizzie moves to pick up the vase and rearrange the flowers. “Your lesson for today is that less is more.”

“Duly noted,” William looks at her as he leans against the fridge, watching Lizzie smelling the different flowers. She is absolutely beautiful to him in this moment and thinks he is falling even more in love with her, if that is possible. It feels like his chest is going to burst but welcomes the feeling for the first time since falling for Lizzie.

“You’re staring again, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie teases and pulls him out of his thoughts.

“I apologize, Miss Bennet,” William teases back. “I just realized you haven’t had a proper tour of this place.”

There is a look of confusion on Lizzie’s face, “I’m pretty sure I’ve had a tour…”

“Ah yes but you have not had the VIP tour,” he smirks.

“The VIP tour?” Lizzie plays along and steps closer to him. “What does that entail exactly?”

“The VIP tour includes access to the most exclusive corners of the apartment,” William pauses. “Including the bedroom.”

“Are there any perks that come with this?” Lizzie asks slowly as she stands close in front of him and runs her hands slowly up his chest.

“A kiss,” William eyes darken a little.

“Only a kiss?” Lizzie pouts, jutting out her bottom lip. “May I…have that kiss now?”

“You may,” William leans in closer to Lizzie as his hands graze her sides. They slowly trace the waistband of her jeans and she gasps at the warmth of his hands against her skin. He is millimeters from her lips when he pauses and Lizzie whimpers. He slides two fingers in her belt loops and tugs just a little.

“But these are in the way,” he whispers.

Lizzie lets out an audible moan when his lips crash against hers and she throws her arms around his neck. William’s hands move to the back of her thighs and lift her up. Lizzie wraps her legs around his torso and he spins them around to push her against the surface of the fridge. Lizzie breaks the kiss and gasps at the cold steel surface against her back. William begins peppering kisses along her jaw line and Lizzie runs her hands through his hair. He hums against her skin at the feeling of her hands and pushes himself even closer to her body.

“Will…mmm,” Lizzie starts to speak but trails off as William runs his tongue along her throat. She rests her head against the fridge to give him better access and bites her lip from the sensation. She grabs two fistfuls of his hair and pulls William back to see a glaze in his eyes.

“Bedroom. Now,” Lizzie commands.

William grins darkly at her and puts her back down the floor. He continues staring at her as he begins to loosen his tie and raises one eyebrow.

“You better run then,” he leans in closely. Lizzie lets out a giddy laugh and slips out of the space between William and the fridge before heading to the bedroom. He removes his tie and throws it on the floor with determination. He heads in the same direction and begins unbuttoning his shirt when Lizzie looks over her shoulder to see William only a foot behind her.

“What are you going to do if I catch you?” William teases as he continues unbuttoning. “I thought I said to run. You better be on the bed when I get in there.”

Lizzie breaks out into a full run, laughing all the way before disappearing through the bedroom door. William walks into the bedroom a moment later with his shirt undone and smiles at Lizzie, who is sitting in the middle of the bed. He pulls off his shirt and gazes at her while unbuckling and removing his belt. After he removes his pants, he stands in front of Lizzie in his boxers and she unconsciously licks her lips. He leans down to pull Lizzie closer to the edge and gives her a sensual kiss that leaves them breathless. William brings his hands to the hem of her shirt and slowly lifts it over her head, discarding it in the corner. She reaches behind her back and unhooks her bra, letting it drop to the floor. Lizzie lies back against bedspread, pulling herself closer to the middle of the bed as William hovers over her. He leans down and begins kissing her collar bone before kissing the hollow of her throat.

“I think it’s time for that kiss,” he whispers close to her ear and she hums in assent. Lizzie watches William as he creeps to the bottom of the bed and his eyes darken. His hands move up her legs before they grip the hem of her jeans and he pulls her to the edge of the bed. He slowly unbuttons and unzips her jeans before taking an achingly slow amount of time to remove them. She sees the grin on his face grow as he sees her black lace underwear. He takes little time to admire them before pulling them off and throwing them across the room. He wraps one hand around both ankles and pushes her legs into a bending position with her feet resting on the end of the bed. Lizzie notices his eyes have become black as night and she is already vibrating with anticipation. He places a hand on each of her knees and slowly spreads her legs apart. William puts one leg over his shoulder and begins kissing her inner thigh, inching closer and closer to her center. She moans when his lips finally make contact and she arches her back into him. Lizzie grips the sheets as his tongue explores and his hands grab her hips, bringing her closer to his mouth. As pressure builds and his lips drive her crazy, she grabs for his hair. He lets out a moan which vibrates against her and she twitches from the sensation. She begins to rock against his tongue and William’s name falls from her lips. Lizzie feels like she is about to shatter when he his teeth graze against her and she finds her release. She is crying out his name and gasping for breath as pleasure spreads across her body. Her eyes flutter closed and her body relaxes as she enjoys the last of it all.

“That was one hell of a kiss,” she says breathily.

“That was just the beginning,” William replies as he stands up to remove his boxers. He looks at Lizzie lazily spread out on his bed and it hits him. Lizzie is on his bed, fully naked and in his apartment. Despite being in this relationship for almost two months, he still has a hard time believing he is not dreaming. He never imagined that Lizzie would actually be in his arms and moaning his name. He shakes himself out of his thoughts and focuses on the beautiful and very nude woman in front of him. William places two hands on the bed and crawls up towards Lizzie. He can feel the heat of her body against his and she squirms beneath him in frustration. He is finally face to face with her and he returns the smile she is giving him.

“You are absolutely breathtaking,” William says in awe as he caresses her cheek with his thumb.

“You aren’t so bad yourself,” Lizzie smiles and runs one hand through his hair. He chuckles and leans down to kiss her slowly, but deeply. Lizzie’s hands move slowly towards his pelvis and he quickly stops her.

“Not tonight. I want you now,” William says huskily.

Lizzie bites her lips and gives him a wicked grin before she pulls him in, gasping at his arousal pressed against her. She wraps her legs around him and her hips jerk towards his in excitement. He breaks their kiss and they share one last look of desire before he slowly enters her, both gasping at what they have been craving since early this morning. Their rhythm is slow and an ache is beginning to build within Lizzie. William is leaving a trail of kisses from her collar bone to her throat as his hands grip her hips tightly. Lizzie moans as he moves slickly against her, skin to skin contact driving her crazy. The weight of his body above her is comforting and she feels safe wrapped in his arms. She slides her hands to his back to feel the familiar movement of his muscles as he thrusts into her. William moves his hands to her back and wraps them around the back of her shoulders. She arches into him, desperate to be closer and he finds himself deeper in her. They are both gasping for breath as their rhythm becomes more desperate and Lizzie is begging William for release. He leans in for a passionate kiss and moves one hand between them to help. After a moment, Lizzie cries out his name as he finally brings her to orgasm. William’s release is only moments after Lizzie’s and he collapses into her arms from ecstasy washing over his body. They lay still for a minute with William burying his head into the crook of Lizzie’s neck and Lizzie lightly kissing his earlobe.

“Maybe we should fight more often,” she says breathily.

“I’d prefer if we never fought,” William replies quietly as he kisses her cheek. “But I will gladly make up with you as often as you would like.”

William pulls himself off Lizzie as she lets out the familial whimper and he lays on his back. Lizzie moves her head to his chest and rests one hand against his stomach. He wraps his free arm around her and kisses the top of her head.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Lizzie murmurs against his skin.

“I should be the one asking that question,” William lifts his head to look at her.

“I just know that I’m in love with you,” Lizzie smiles before pulling herself up to kiss him. William threads one hand into her hair and deepens the kiss. When they finally come up for air, Lizzie moves back down to her previous position and lazily traces patterns against his skin. William falls into a lull and pulls her in tight against him.

“I am so in love with you,” he whispers.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Lizzie jumps off the last step to William’s apartment building into his arms and he laughs. He gives her a quick kiss against her temple before releasing her and she slides one hand into his as they begin walking.

“So how far is this place?” William asks.

“You’ll see,” Lizzie smiles.

“Well, walking distance is always a plus,” William begins. “Though you were gone for awhile yesterday…”

“Patience is a virtue, Mr. Darcy,” she teases.

They reach the end of the block and turn the corner when William’s phone begins buzzing. He pulls out his phone and groans as they continue walking.

“It’s Gigi,” William says to Lizzie. “I forgot to call her yesterday after you returned…”

“And?” Lizzie looks up to him.

“She will be insistent on the details of how we made up,” William rolls his eyes. Lizzie grabs the phone out of his hands and gives him a quick smile when he tries to grab it back. She quickens her pace towards their destination and William catches up in no time.

“Hi Gigi!” Lizzie answers breathily and she swats William’s hand away.

“Lizzie! You answered his phone so I’m guessing you guys made up,” Gigi replies.

“We did make up,” William grabs for the phone again and Lizzie mouths at him to stop.

“That is fantastic, Lizzie!” Gigi exclaims. “I would hate for you and William to spend your visit apart.”

“How thoughtful of you,” Lizzie giggles. William grabs for his phone once more and Lizzie breaks out into a run, laughing as she goes.

“Lizzie? What’s going on?” Gigi asks. William catches Lizzie at the end of the block and she shrieks with laughter when he grabs her from behind.

“Gigi! I’m sorry!” Lizzie yells into the phone. “William keeps trying to steal the phone from me so I can’t tell you how we made up!”

William successfully grabs the phone from Lizzie and narrows his eyes at her before talking into the receiver.

“Gigi. Thank you for your advice yesterday. Lizzie and I are on our way to check out her new apartment so we really must be going. I will talk to you later. Goodbye,” William finishes sternly and hangs up the phone.

Lizzie gives him a toothy grin and he shakes his head as he slides his phone back into his pocket.

“Let’s go, you little troublemaker,” William smirks.

“No,” Lizzie tries to hide a smile.

“Now, Lizzie…” William looks at her.

“We’re already here,” Lizzie grins and points to the green door across the street.

“Are you teasing me again?” William asks as she pulls him quickly across the street.

“I’m not! This is the place,” Lizzie stops and points to the door.

“You found a place five minutes from my own?” William asks in awe.

“I did.” She beams up at him. A smile slowly spreads across his face and he leans down to kiss her. They pull apart, Lizzie resting her forehead against his, and she adjusts his tie in a joking manner.

“We can’t spend the rest of the day on this doorstep,” she murmurs.

“Lead the way, Miss Bennet,” he grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know why these chapters take so long? My friend/beta and I spend nights researching multi-million dollar apartments so I can actually have a picture in my head when I write. William's apartment is very real with only minor things changed...Also, I get distracted and start thinking of FUTURE chapters. Somehow, my fic went from litte plot to A LOT of plot and I have a feeling you don't mind.
> 
> Also, you know...we work and have weird pestering people we call family


	8. Spin Cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie finally makes the move up to San Francisco. William joins Lizzie in some chores around the apartment after he helps her move in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't MEAN to have these chapters ready so late on Wednesday nights. They have just worked out that way...

The time span between Lizzie’s visit and actually being able to move into her apartment is a mere two weeks but it felt like a lifetime for her. When William said goodbye to Lizzie at the airport, he hugged her tightly and said it would be the last time. The next time they would see each other, she would be moving only five minutes away from him. She spent those two weeks packing up what little she owned and establishing more contacts for the company she was building. William surprised Lizzie by arriving a day early with a truck that he borrowed from a friend and a big smile on his face. His early arrival actually ended up helping them get an early start on the road even with her mother’s hour-long tearful goodbye.

Now, Lizzie is walking up to her second floor apartment for her seventh trip with a very heavy box despite it being labeled ‘clothes’.  When she sets the box down in the bedroom, she stands there for a moment smiling to herself. It is surprising how well things have worked out in the past few months and she feels giddy knowing there is a lot more to come. She has meetings with investors in the coming week, she officially lives minutes away from her boyfriend, and the stress from graduate school is behind her.

“Lizzie?” she hears William call from the other room.

“I’m in the bedroom,” she replies.

William sticks his head in the doorframe and smiles, “I just brought up the last of your boxes.”

“At the same time?” Lizzie asks. “There were at least four more boxes.”

“Charlie came by to pick up his truck and he helped with the last of the boxes,” William says as he steps into the bedroom.

“I didn’t even hear him at all,” Lizzie says, mostly to herself.

“He was in a hurry,” William chuckles and kisses her on the cheek. “Now what do you want me to help you unpack first?”

“Um…I don’t know,” Lizzie scrunches her face. “The bathroom stuff?”

“You mean that bathroom where I’m too tall for the shower?” William smirks.

“Oh shut it, you,” Lizzie says as she swats his arm and he laughs as he runs off to the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

It is late in the afternoon and Lizzie has put away everything to her liking. She walks into the half kitchen to see William putting away the last of her (limited) dishes. He grins at her before pulling her in for a quick kiss and hug.

“Miss Lizzie Bennet. I just finished unpacking your entire kitchen and bathroom,” William says with pride. “I think it is safe to say that you are finally moved in…with the exception of some essential furniture items.”

“That’s an easy fix,” Lizzie smiles. “We can just go to some estate sales tomorrow.”

“Estate sales,” William repeats slowly.

“Have you never been to an estate sale?” Lizzie has a look of surprise.

“I cannot say that I have,” he says.

“You are in for a treat. I bargain for used furniture with the best of them,” she grins.

“Used furniture?” Lizzie sees a hint of old Darcy in his facial expression.

“Remember that your girlfriend is on a budget,” she looks at him sternly.

“I apologize,” William shakes his head. “It will be a new experience and I look forward to it.”

William pulls her back in for a hug and kisses the top of her head as she smiles into his chest. They stand there in the kitchen area and enjoy the comfort of each other’s arms. William revels in the feeling of Lizzie against him and catalogs this quiet moment in his memory bank. Lizzie squirms in his arms and begins picking at his shirt.

“You are dirty,” Lizzie muses.

“You are not so squeaky clean yourself, Lizzie,” William replies.

“I just didn’t realize moving would be such a dirty task,” she says as she looks down at herself.

“I wanted to use the movers and you said it was a waste of money,” William narrows his eyes at her.

“They are! We were able to do it ourselves,” Lizzie grins. “Plus…I like seeing you lift things. I rarely get to see you in a t-shirt and jeans. You look sexy in a t-shirt.”

Lizzie begins to run her hands up his chest as he raises one eyebrow. They wrap around the sides of his neck and she pulls him down closer to her. He hovers close to her face as she holds him steady.

“Your butt looks fantastic in those jeans too,” she whispers as their lips finally meet. Lizzie’s hands move up into his hair as William pulls her in closer. Lizzie sighs into his mouth as he deepens the kiss and his hands move down her waist to pick her up. She wraps her legs around his torso and she hears William elicit a groan. He stumbles for a second before making his way through the door to the bedroom and he hits the edge of the bed. Lizzie breaks the kiss to stop him from sitting on the sheets but she loses track of thought as his mouth moves to her neck. She feels the sensation of falling and calls out his name a split second too late.

“William! The sheets!” Lizzie winces as they land on the bed.

“What about them?” William continues exploring her neck with his lips. Lizzie pulls herself away and straddles his hips, giving him a grumpy look.

“I just washed them and I hadn’t put the comforter on,” Lizzie grumbles. “We are filthy.”

“I’m so sorry. I got carried away,” William turns red as he brings himself up to face Lizzie. She gives him a quick peck on the lips.

“Don’t ever be sorry for that. I will always welcome that,” Lizzie murmurs.

William flashes her a shy smile and she rests a hand on his cheek.

“I definitely want to get back to that later too,” Lizzie grins. “Right now, I need to find a laundro-mat close to here.”

“I have a proposition for you,” William says.

“Oh?” Lizzie perks up. “And what is that?”

“I have a washer and dryer. Come back to my place. We can wash the sheets and our clothes,” Lizzie raises an eyebrow as William continues. “Then I can make you dinner. I bought ingredients before I left yesterday.”

“That sounds very tempting but I can’t be using your washer and dryer every time,” Lizzie says sternly.

“Oh. This is a one time offer,” William teases. “I…forbid you from doing laundry at my place after today.”

“You forbid it? What about my delicates?” Lizzie bites her lip.

William’s eyes darken a little, “Oh, well we wouldn’t want anything to happen to your delicates. They should be handled with care and at my place as often as possible.”

“That is very generous of you, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie leans in close, “I would hate to have anybody else handling my delicates other than you.”

“I wouldn’t want anybody else to see your delicates,” William growls as Lizzie is centimeters from his ear.

“You are the only man in the world who gets to see them from now on,” Lizzie whispers.

William pulls back and they share a knowing look before Lizzie gives him a warm smile. He kisses her lightly on the lips before resting his forehead against hers. William takes in a deep breath and realizes how much has changed since that fateful day in October.

“We should get going, Lizzie. Get your stuff together and we can head out,” William says, helping Lizzie up as they crawl off the bed.

 

* * *

William opens the door to his apartment and picks Lizzie’s laundry bag back up as she follows him through the door. Despite Lizzie’s protests that she could carry her own laundry, William still somehow won the argument. She secretly was happy about losing because she was able to hold his hand during the short walk. The apartment is just as gorgeous as she remembers with the exception of a few boxes she notices near the stairs.

“What are those boxes?” Lizzie asks.

“Those are from Gigi. She should be returning from Sanditon tomorrow,” William says over his shoulder “At least I believe she is since she hasn’t sent me her flight information yet…”

“Oh! It will be really good to see her again. I’ve missed her,” Lizzie replies as she inspects the boxes more closely. “The last time I talked to her, she didn’t mention she was already finished there.”

“How often do you and Gigi speak?” William asks slowly.

“Don’t worry. I haven’t given her any details.” Lizzie assures him.

William turns around and drops the bag on the floor, “I must confess. I am thrilled that you and my sister get along so well. It has only been her and me for so long…”

William trails off and Lizzie is in front of him in no time. She rests one hand on his chest and caresses one cheek with her other hand. Lizzie searches his eyes and smiles when she sees only love in them.

“Thank you for letting me in,” Lizzie says quietly.

“Thank you for giving me a second chance,” William leans into her hand and smiles back.

“We have to get started,” Lizzie says, breaking the moment. “I eventually want to sleep in my bed tonight.”

“Oh but I’ve trapped you here. I locked the door and hid the key,” William grins.

Lizzie puts on her thinking face, “I will just use the fire escape!”

“Not if I can help it.” William says, with a look of determination. Lizzie turns to run down the hall and William grabs her laundry bag before running after her. Lizzie reaches the laundry room seconds before him and lets out a yelp when his hands grab around her waist. He spins her around and flashes a grin before their lips crash together. Lizzie wraps her arms around his neck and smiles into his mouth as his hands move up and down her back. She takes a step back but brings William with her as the kiss intensifies. Her legs hit the metal of the dryer and William closes the space between them. Lizzie gets lost in the feeling of his mouth on hers and emits a tiny moan which only encourages William more. His hands wrap around her hips and lift her, placing her on the surface of the washing machine. Lizzie spreads her legs giving him room to step in closer and concentrates on his lips slowly kissing her jaw line. Lizzie’s urge to rip off her clothes (and his) is overwhelming and she begins clawing at his back, looking for the hem of his shirt. She starts to pull his shirt off over his head when she realizes his arms are still tightly around her own body. Lizzie gets it as far as halfway over his head when the shirt gets stuck and she begins laughing.

“Lizzie,” William lets out a frustrated groan as he pulls apart from her. He removes the shirt with effort and places it next to Lizzie on the washing machine, shaking his head at her amusement.

“I’m sorry,” Lizzie attempts innocently but knows William isn’t falling for it. “I just really wanted to wash that shirt.”

He chuckles, “Of course. The reason we are in here.”

Lizzie flashes a quick smile at him but makes no effort to move from the washing machine.

“We cannot get this started if you don’t move,” William says sternly.

“Make me,” Lizzie replies. William narrows his eyes at her and she returns the same face. William reaches for her and picks her up once again only to place her on the dryer, Lizzie laughing as he moves her. William turns to get the bag and Lizzie opens the lid of the washing machine to help. She quickly throws his shirt in and sits there, looking at the immaculate state of the laundry room. The laundry detergent, bleach and dryer sheets all sitting neatly on a shelf next to her and the ironing board is hanging on the wall opposite of her. She sees two ironed shirts hanging on two hooks and she thinks she has never seen a more pristine laundry room.

“Are you throwing everything in there?” William muses when he notices his shirt at the bottom of the washing machine

“I don’t see why not. It all needs to be washed,” Lizzie pauses. “In fact, my shirt needs to be washed as well.”

Lizzie makes a show of slowly pulling her shirt over her head and adding it to the wash. Lizzie sees that familiar look of desire building in William’s eyes but he makes no effort to move closer to her. She reaches behind her to unhook her bra and lets it drop to the floor as a grin tugs at the corners of his lips. He puts the bed sheets in, adds the soap and sets the washing machine but does not press start.

William looks at her with lust filled eyes, “Does anything else need to be added?”

Lizzie reaches out and tugs at William’s jeans. He steps forward and stands between her legs, staring at her with intensity.

“These are,” Lizzie runs a finger along his heated skin before unbuttoning the top button of his jeans. “…pretty dirty.”

Lizzie holds her bottom lip between her teeth as she slowly unzips his jeans and begins to push them down. William steps out of them and throws them in the wash without breaking eye contact.

“I believe your jeans,” William says huskily as he lightly traces his fingers up her leg. “Need to be included as well.”

Lizzie lets out a sigh as he unzips her jeans and his hands brush against her bare skin. She lifts herself up as he pulls her jeans off and places them in the wash. He presses the start button and the washing machine rumbles to life. He moves back between her legs and begins removing her underwear but she stops him.

“Delicates in another wash,” she manages as one hand dips under the hem of her underwear.

“Never too early to collect them now,” William says lowly.

Lizzie involuntarily licks her lips and presses them together as William takes his time sliding her underwear down her legs. William knows how to make her squirm and he is doing a good job right now as he runs a hand slowly back up her inner thigh. A gasp falls from her lips as his hand meets her center and closes her eyes from the pleasure. His other hand grabs onto her hip to hold her in place. She grips his shoulders and pulls him in close as his hand brings her slowly closer to ecstasy. She rocks against his fingers and whimpers from the sensation. She is lost in the feeling of his hand when he lifts her up and places her on the vibrating washer that has just begun the spin cycle.

“Oh!” Lizzie cries out as every sensation she feels is intensified by the movement of the washer. She catches his gaze and sees a wicked grin growing on his face. Lizzie can no longer hold her head up from the pleasure building and she rests against his shoulder. The mixed feeling of the vibrations below her and his thumb grazing against her most sensitive spot brings her over the edge. Her hands tighten around his upper arms as she breathily calls out his name.

William barely gives her a moment to come down from her high before he removes his boxer briefs. He stands between her legs and she brings her head up to look him in the eyes. She leans in to kiss him and moves her arms around his neck. In the middle of their passionate kiss, William buries himself deep within her and Lizzie lets out the moan that is building deep in her throat. She wraps her legs around his waist and William’s hands pull her in as close as they can be. She digs her nails into his back as their hips rock against each other. This new vibrating surface proves to be pleasurable for both Lizzie and William and their pace is quick. The air is filled with staccato breathing and heavy moans. Lizzie throws her head back from the overwhelming pleasure and William begins kissing the hollow of her throat. William’s tongue moves slowly from the base of her throat to the underside of her jaw line. Lizzie squeezes her eyes shut and bites down on her bottom lip as she feels herself getting close. A change in the vibrations of the washing machine pushes her to an intense climax and Lizzie’s hands grip William’s torso as she trembles in his arms. William’s movements become erratic and Lizzie tightens her legs around him, making him groan out her name and his lip quiver.

“That is one way to do laundry,” William says breathily after a minute. Lizzie begins laughing into his chest and he can’t help but gently laugh along. William lifts her off of the washing machine and her feet are back on the floor. Lizzie leans into him and he runs one hand in her hair listening to the sounds of water sloshing in the machine.

“I forgot other clothes,” Lizzie says suddenly.

William chuckles and looks down at her, “How could you forget clothes?”

“I don’t normally get so distracted when I’m getting my laundry together,” Lizzie raises an eyebrow.

William grins, “You can grab something from my closet.”

“You just love to see me in your clothes,” Lizzie smiles back at him as she walks past him and out of the room. William follows and watches her as she struts naked through his living room. She gives him a sly smile over her shoulder as she turns the corner down the hall to his bedroom. Once William reaches the bedroom, he finds Lizzie standing in his closet with her back to him. The image of Lizzie standing nude so casually in his closet gives him pangs in his chest that he does not expect. She already seems so comfortable in his own environment and it makes him love her even more. William walks behind her and whispers a hello before sliding his arms around her waist. Lizzie hums in reply and rests her head against his chest before covering his hands with her own.

“I think your closet is bigger than my bathroom,” Lizzie says as William begins to leave feather light kisses on her shoulder.

“I think it’s bigger than your bedroom,” William teases between kisses.

“Very funny, William.” Lizzie huffs and he chuckles against her skin.

“I don’t care if you lived in a box so long as we were together,” William says quietly. Lizzie turns around and rests her arms around his neck before standing on her toes and giving him a sensual kiss. William pulls her in close and he revels in the skin to skin contact. He thinks he will never get used to Lizzie’s creamy skin under his hands and groans. He hears the low grumble of her stomach and they break the kiss, laughing.

“Hungry?” William says with a gleam in his eyes

“I may have worked up an appetite,” Lizzie blushes.

“Well, then I should get dinner started,” he smiles as he grabs a pair of pants and slips them on. Lizzie picks out a dark blue button down for him and he pulls in on, leaving it unbuttoned much to her delight

“I will be in the kitchen,” William kisses Lizzie on the cheek and beams. “Feel free to choose your own attire. I may have some older pants in the third drawer.”

As William walks away, Lizzie audibly enjoys the view and he chuckles while he disappears through the bedroom door. Lizzie turns back around and looks at the choices before her. She is half surprised his closet is not arranged by color or days of the week. Lizzie runs her hands through his array of shirts and notices they all smell distinctly of him. She spots a familiar pattern stuffed in the very corner of his closet and knows what she wants to wear.

William is standing at the kitchen counter and cutting up vegetables when Lizzie appears from the hallway. He glances up and does a double take when he sees what she is wearing.

“I thought I got rid of that shirt,” He says with a hint of annoyance and his brows furrow.

Lizzie looks down at the red and black checkered shirt she wears and looks back up at him with a half smile on her face.

“I thought we could associate this shirt with new memories,” she says softly as she walks towards him.

“I haven’t worn that shirt since my foolish outburst,” William says as he looks away off into the distance.

Lizzie puts a hand on his cheek and he looks at her, “It wasn’t foolish. Misplaced, yes, but not foolish. Besides, look where we are now. Notice that _I_ am the one wearing the shirt…and your boxer shorts. Remember that I just moved five minutes away to be closer to you. Know that I can’t be in a room with you without wanting to touch you and kiss you _all the time._ I am completely in love with every part of you and my heart aches when you’re not around. You might see this shirt as an end of something but I see it as the beginning of everything.”

William is looking at her with a mixture of love and awe before gently covering her hand with his, “Thank you, Lizzie Bennet.”

Lizzie breaks out into a full smile and pulls him in for a hug. William wraps around her tightly and whispers how much he loves her as she strokes the hairs on the nape of his neck. After a few minutes, he kisses her lightly on the neck and detaches himself to resume dinner preparations. Lizzie heaves herself up on an empty space on the counter next to where William continues cutting the vegetables and crosses her legs.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Lizzie watches him.

“I believe I have it all handled,” he glances at her and flashes a smile.

“I know what else can be handled,” Lizzie teases as she uncrosses her legs.

“You will never eat if you keep this up,” William warns her but chuckles under his breath. He turns to add water into a pot and Lizzie steals a few carrots from the mixed vegetables. He catches her as she throws the last one in her mouth.

“Hey! Don’t eat my ingredients,” he narrows his eyes at her. She doesn’t break eye contact as she blindly reaches for another carrot. Lizzie makes a show of biting down on it and looks at him smugly. William takes two measured steps towards her but doesn’t say another word. She tries it once more as he inches closer and bites down on another carrot.

“You are in for it now, Lizzie Bennet.” William is quickly in front of Lizzie and grabs her by the waist. Lizzie bursts into laughter as he pulls her in close and peppers a few kisses on her neck

“I am very glad that you chose a pair of boxers of mine to wear,” William smolders.

“Oh? Why is that?” Lizzie not yet catching on.

“They give the wearer very easy access,” William’s eyes darken. His hand glides up her creamy thighs before slowly sliding into the opening of her boxer shorts.

“That…isn’t…playing fair,” Lizzie moans. She squirms as his hand lightly brushes against her center but he makes no further movement. He can feel the heat radiating off her and smirks as she lets out a frustrated groan. William leans in and kisses her on the lips before pulling his hand out and lightly patting one thigh.

“Don’t eat my ingredients,” William says evenly. “Or I will have nothing to make for dinner.”

William watches Lizzie’s eyes refocus and she gives him a pouting look as he washes his hands.

“That was positively evil,” Lizzie whines as she watches William add the pasta into the boiling water.

“Evil is walking into my kitchen in my clothes and looking as delectable as you do,” William responds.

“Says the distractingly enticing man taunting me with his shirt open and abs exposed,” Lizzie says as she licks her lips.

“Maybe I should just tie you to a chair so I can actually finish dinner,” William says over his shoulder as he begins stirring the sauce.

“Is that a promise?” Lizzie asks.

“Lizzie Bennet!” William laughs and is relieved to see her flashing a goofy grin at him when he turns around. He suddenly has an overwhelming need to kiss that smiling face and takes the few steps to close the distance. He moves a hand to caress her cheek and leans in for a quick kiss. When they move apart, Lizzie smiles at him and ruffles his hair.

“So…what exactly are you cooking?” Lizzie asks as he goes back to stir the sauce. “Because it smells delicious.”

“I am just making a little pasta dish that’s an old family recipe,” William begins. “And then some roasted vegetables…if my girlfriend hasn’t eaten them all.”

“An old family recipe, huh? Are you going to tell me what the secret ingredient is?” Lizzie inquires.

“Not today…” William trails off and thinks his next thought is too serious for this discussion. Thankfully, Lizzie does not catch the tone in his voice and instead asks for a taste.

“Of course!” William takes a spoonful and brings it over to Lizzie. “Open up and tell me what you think.”

He stands between her legs and watches her taste the sauce. He thinks he hears something outside the front door but chooses to ignore it as Lizzie sensually licks the spoon clean.

“That is absolutely delicious, William.” Lizzie says as she smacks her lips. “I wouldn’t take you to be a good cook.”

“Oh?” William gives her a face and puts down the spoon. “And why is that?”

“Oh, you know…rich people…” she waves her arms about playfully.

“Rich people?” William raises an eyebrow and a smile is tugging at his lips. “That is a very convincing statement, Lizzie. May I make a counter that?”

Lizzie’s posture becomes straighter and sticks her nose higher in the air, “Of course Mr. Darcy. Do tell.”

Lizzie does not expect William to attack her sides with his hands and she screams out with laughter. She retaliates by drawing him in closer and pushing his shirt halfway down to lock his arms but knows she is fighting a losing battle. William adds reinforcements in the form of his lips against her neck and she is gasping for air from laughter. They both freeze when they hear a cough coming from the other side of the kitchen.

“Am I interrupting?” Gigi asks with a giant grin on her face.

“Gigi!” Lizzie exclaims as William detaches himself from her arms and she jumps off the counter. She runs towards Gigi and gives her a big hug as William makes quick work of pulling his shirt back up and buttoning it up all the way.

“You are home a day early, Gigi,” William notes as he goes back to finishing dinner and Lizzie walks back over to the counter

“Actually, dear William.” Gigi starts as she gives a once over to the couple. “I changed my flight and e-mailed you this morning…”

William moves the sauce to a different burner and walks over to Gigi to give her a hug, “That would make sense then since I was helping Lizzie move and haven’t checked my messages all day.”

“Of course,” Gigi smiles and looks to Lizzie. “Interesting choice of outfit, Lizzie.”

Lizzie turns red, “Our clothes got dirty from the move so I’m doing a laundry…but I forgot a change of clothes.”

Lizzie can tell Gigi is having too much fun at catching them in their current state but tries not to let it show.

“Lizzie. You can borrow anything from me,” Gigi states with a grin. “I’m pretty sure my clothes would fit better than William’s. In fact, why don’t you head downstairs and I’ll meet you there in a minute to get something…more decent for dinner.”

“Thanks Gigi,” Lizzie blushes and scurries downstairs.

“Speaking of dinner,” Gigi turns to William. “I could smell that from the front door. I haven’t had it since…mom was teaching you how to make it. I still remember what she said to you…”

“Gigi…” he looks down.

She tries to get back eye contact with him and says quietly, “I already see her as a sister in case you’re wondering.”

William looks up and they share a meaningful look before he grabs her hand and squeezes.

“I’m glad you are back,” William sighs out. “Lizzie and I are looking forward to hearing about Sanditon.”

“I’m sure you are,” Gigi teases and begins to walk away. “Must go down and redress your girlfriend.”

“Gigi! Behave yourself,” he warns and she giggles as she heads downstairs.

Gigi finds Lizzie sitting on the edge of the bed and picking at the bottom of her (William’s) shirt.

Lizzie looks up and smiles, “I love your bedroom. I didn’t actually check out this floor because you weren’t around.”

“Lizzie. You are welcome in any part of this apartment,” Gigi grins. “Let’s find you something else to wear.”

Lizzie gets up and follows Gigi into her closet and notices that it is just as big as William’s. She has to agree with his earlier statement and believes her entire kitchen could fit in here.

“I’m glad to see you and William so cozy,” Gigi smirks as she looks through a few of her dresses. Lizzie doesn’t respond to prevent further goading from Gigi. Gigi finds a sundress, hands it to Lizzie and leaves her in the closet to change.

Gigi sits on the bed waiting for Lizzie. “Sooo, I hear your apartment is really close. That’s convenient. I’d love to see it.”

“It was pure luck really,” Lizzie says as she unbuttons her shirt. “It’s really very cozy but it suits me. You could join me and William tomorrow for my furniture excursion and see it then.”

“Sounds like fun,” Gigi says quickly. “So how have things been…with William? What have you guys been doing today?”

Lizzie slips on the dress and shakes her head at Gigi’s prying, “Everything is great. We were mainly moving today, Gigi”

Lizzie steps out of the closet and shows off the sundress to Gigi who gives her a thumbs up.

“I’m sure William will love it,” Gigi grins. “I bet he won’t be able to take his eyes off you.”

“Uh…thanks?” Lizzie pulls a face.

“Oh come on Lizzie,” Gigi pleads. “You have to give me something. You’ve been keeping Fitz and I in the dark for almost a week and I haven’t been around at all since you guys began your relationship. Inquiring minds want to know.”

“Ladies,” William calls from the top of the stairs and they turn towards his voice. “Dinner is being served.”

“Be there in a minute,” Lizzie calls back.

Lizzie looks at Gigi who is giving her puppy dog eyes and looks ready to burst.

“One thing,” Lizzie finally breaks.

Gigi perks up and a huge smile spreads across her face.

“You once told me that William really takes care of the people he cares about,” Lizzie starts.

“Of course,” Gigi confirms.

“Well, William really takes care of me,” Lizzie pauses and gives her a pointed look. “ _Very_ well.”

Lizzie smirks at her and turns to walk out of the bedroom, chuckling to herself. She glances back at Gigi, who has a look of shock and fumbles for her phone. Lizzie shakes her head and walks up the winding staircase. Once Lizzie arrives upstairs, she sneaks up behind William, who is setting the table, and wraps her arms around his waist. He turns around in her arms and quickly kisses the top of her head.

“You look beautiful,” William smiles as he looks down at her.

“Thank you,” she smiles back.

“Where is Gigi? Dinner is ready,” William glances at the stairs.

“She’s going to need another minute. I think she’s texting Fitz something.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word of warning. The next chapter may take longer than my (apparent) standard week. Teresa and I have lots of research and things to watch...and a crash course in Italian (tee hee) because authenticity is something I love :) 
> 
> Also, mother's day + two birthdays this weekend takes away free time


	9. A Second First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William wants to take Lizzie to the theater...but Gigi has a different plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm sorry that this took so long. It turned into a monster and became 28 pages. Imagine having to beta 28 pages...I love you Teresa. This chapter comes with instructions and links. 
> 
> 1) Please don't translate. Pretty please. Read the whole thing first and it will be better that way.
> 
> 2) Link to Lizzie's dress (http://shop.nordstrom.com/s/amsale-crinkled-silk-chiffon-gown/3437426?origin=category) Just imagine it in purple...and not that price. (Also maybe don't look at this link until you get to the point where you need to)

It is a Saturday afternoon in late June and it has been officially declared an indoor day by Lizzie. Gigi is sitting on the bench by the windows, invested in a book while William sits on the couch reading through reports. Lizzie has her feet draped over his lap, currently emailing her investors, and enjoying the feeling of William’s hand caressing one of her legs. She loves that he always has a hand resting on some part of her body even when they’re in public. She looks up to take a break from the computer screen and catches him looking at her. They share a secret smile before he turns back to his reports. Lizzie knows if she and William were alone, they would already be making out on the couch half (or fully) undressed. Lizzie thinks about the last few weeks since she has moved up and blushes because there is no part of her tiny apartment that hasn’t already been christened. She made a rule after she moved in that she was to sleep in her bed during the week even if it had been broken a few times. She never expected in her life that she would be in a relationship that was filled with this much passion and love and she feels giddy.

Lizzie takes a deep breath and looks back at her computer screen to finish the last email to her newest investor. Once she’s done, she looks through the rest of her emails to see an older notification from the San Francisco Opera, mentioning the beginning of their summer season. When the drama finally settled down in the Bennet house after the Wickham situation, Lizzie’s internet history partially consisted of looking up different theaters in San Francisco. Lizzie never learned what theater he wanted to take her to or what show they would have seen but she concluded that the San Francisco Opera seemed most appropriate. Even after she thought she had lost her chance with him, she never thought to unsubscribe from the mailing list. Now, those memories have come flooding back to her and she wishes things could have gone differently because she would have had even more time with William.

“We never went to the theater,” Lizzie blurts out. Both Gigi and William are startled by the sudden noise in the apartment and turn to Lizzie.

“No, we didn’t,” William confirms and smiles softly at her.

“I don’t even know what you were going to take me to,” Lizzie scrunches her face.

“Oh…um,” William pauses. “It was a Tolstoy play.”

“He totally picked a day where he knew I couldn’t go!” Gigi pipes in and William side eyes her.

Lizzie laughs softly and says, “I think I would have loved that date.”

“I was going to use all my best awkward moves on you,” William jokes. Lizzie gazes at him with a cheesy smile and brings herself over to his side. He wraps his arm around her shoulders and kisses her on the temple.

“We could go anytime you’d like,” William says as he looks down at her.

“That sounds nice,” Lizzie replies as she grabs his other hand.

“SECOND CHANCE FIRST DATE!” Gigi screams.

“Gigi! What in the world are you yelling for?” William is taken aback.

“Yea…that was excessively loud,” Lizzie says at the same time, rubbing her ears.

Gigi jumps up and is vibrating like she had one too many cups of coffee.

“Second chance first date!” Gigi says again, this time a few octaves lower.

“Repeating it again does not make it any less confusing,” William’s brow furrows.

“You and Lizzie are all about second chances,” she begins. “You gave each other second chances and now you’re in a relationship. Second chance first date means you could have a second chance to go on that first date you wanted!”

“But…we’ve already had our first date,” William interjects. “I took Lizzie out for dinner on her birthday.”

Gigi stands up straight, “And what else did you do?”

William and Lizzie both narrow their eyes at her.

“No. Never mind that,” Gigi waves at nothing. “William. You can ask her out like you did the first time but this time, she says yes! You do everything you were planning to do the first time; it will just be a different show.”

“That doesn’t-”

“I like it,” Lizzie interrupts William and he looks at her with surprise.

“But there’s more!” Gigi continues. “You guys would have to act like you’re really on your first date and not be all handsy like you two are now.”

“So…An entire evening where we essentially act like awkward teenagers around each other?” Lizzie muses.

“Was I really that bad?” William groans.

“Nooo,” Lizzie pushes herself into his shoulder. “I think we were both just being careful not to step on each other’s toes.”

“That’s one way to put it,” Gigi smirks. Lizzie presses her lips together to keep from breaking.

“I presume you also have an idea on how I’m supposed to ask Lizzie to the theater as well,” William says in a frustrated tone.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Gigi’s eyes light up. “Costume theater!”

Lizzie bursts out into laughter, “I love it.”

William realizes he is fighting a losing battle and sighs, “Fine. I’ll do it.”

“Perfect! I’ll get everything and set it up!” Gigi says as she starts running down the stairs.

“This won’t actually be recorded, will it?” William calls out to her but Gigi is already downstairs.

“Lizzie…” William says pathetically and she places a hand on his cheek.

“William. It’s silly. I know it is,” Lizzie smiles at him. “Just humor your sister. Look how far the first second chance got us. I already love you. The second first date will just show us if I would have fallen for you sooner.”

“Or we could just go to the theater like a normal couple instead of us five months ago,” William deadpans.

“We can do that for the rest of our lives,” Lizzie says, not realizing how serious that statement is. “This time will just be special in a different way.”

“Uh. Of course,” William stammers, still caught off guard by what Lizzie said.

“You know,” Lizzie grins as she straddles his lap. “If you act like a perfect gentleman during the evening, you just might get lucky at the end.”

William’s eyes darken just a little and he moves his hands to Lizzie’s waist to bring her in closer. Lizzie places her hands on either side of his neck and leans in to kiss him. William sighs against her lips and his fingers grip her hips a little harder. Her lips drive him crazy and he is sure she will use them against him to win fights in the future. The kiss intensifies with Lizzie running her hands up his chest and William starts to forget what the motive for this make out session was in the first place. At least, until Gigi walks back in and wolf whistles before placing everything on the counter. They break apart and William gives out a frustrated sigh before resting his head on the back of the couch.

“Are you planning to make out with my brother every time you’re alone?” Gigi smirks as she begins setting up her computer.

“Yep,” Lizzie says quickly as she eases off William’s lap and sits by his side.

“Looking forward to it,” William says quietly so only Lizzie can hear.

Lizzie looks at him, grinning with bright eyes and William gazes back at her. Kissing Lizzie is something he never wants to get used. The feeling of her lips against his own is intoxicating. He puts everything he feels into all his kisses much like the first time he kissed her back over four months ago.

“I hate to break up the moment but I’m all set up for you,” Gigi says and adds. “Plus I already got my picture of you two making googly eyes at each other and sent it to Fitz.”

Lizzie widens her eyes and presses her lips together before getting up from the couch, William following closely behind her. Gigi has a computer resting on top of the counter with a pile of clothes and two stools situated next to each other.

“What exactly is your plan, Gigi?” William asks with curiosity.

“I recreated the scene in which you asked her out,” Gigi begins. “I have outfits for you guys that are close to your costume theater since Lizzie doesn’t have that outfit with her today. Basically Lizzie just has to start a video and then you come in to ask her out again…only the result is different.”

“Hold on one moment,” William says as he pulls out his phone. “I need to actually secure some tickets and know what I’m taking Lizzie to.”

“I get the general idea but obviously the environment is different…” Lizzie says as William walks out of the room.

“Well,” Gigi pauses. “Make something up!”

“Very helpful,” Lizzie looks annoyed. “You’re not going to standing to the side snickering at us, are you?”

“Ah…no. I know enough to go hide downstairs,” Gigi responds. “I’m actually going to head down now.”

“Thanks Gigi,” Lizzie smiles and adds. “I actually really like this idea by the way.”

“I’m glad,” Gigi grins and disappears down the stairs.

She picks up a plaid shirt that looks surprisingly similar to the one she used for her own costume theater. She slips it on and takes a seat on one of the stools. It feels familiar to record but strange to be doing it a few months after ending her vlog. Lizzie sits there a moment in the silence as she plays with a red bowtie in her hands. She smiles to herself knowing that this time when William asks her out, it will be a better outcome.

“Lizzie?” William calls from around the corner. “I’m, uh, ready when you are.”

She puts the bowtie down and asks, “What about the outfit Gigi provided?”

“I found something else,” he replies and she hears a hint of something she can’t place in William’s voice. She turns on the recorder and leans back in the stool.

“Hi everyone! I am still in San Francisco shadowing for Pemberley Digital but you might notice a change of scenery,” Lizzie begins. “Gigi and Darcy were kind of enough to invite me to dinner at their amazing apartment. I mean, two floors with a winding staircase and I can see Alcatraz from their window. Don’t even get me started on how many balconies they have… Anyway, Gigi stepped out to get some ingredients for dinner and Darcy is on a conference call so I decided to take the time to record my video from here!”

William smiles at Lizzie’s on the spot creativity and hesitates for only a minute more before knocking on the door frame.

“Excuse me Lizzie.” He interrupts while hiding a smile. She turns to him, smiling and falters for only a second when she notices the familiar black shirt and red & black tie he is wearing.

“Darcy!” She smiles. “I hope you don’t mind but I was just filming a video. Please sit.”

She gestures to the other stool and he straightens his tie as he sits.

“Soo how was your conference call?” Lizzie asks.

“Ah. It was, uh, good. There are some new prospects…” William trails off.

Lizzie looks to the computer screen and holds back a smile. He is doing a surprisingly good impression of old Darcy and she is trying not to break.

“Was there something you needed? Gigi went to the store,” Lizzie says as she leans towards him.

“Oh no. I mean, I wanted to ask you something,” he says as his eyes bore into her own.

She gives him an encouraging smile, “Okay…”

“Um. Gigi and I have a box at the theater and I was wondering if you would like to attend next Saturday?” William asks nervously. Lizzie can barely believe he is using practically the same lines as the video and looking as nervous as he does.

“That sounds…nice,” Lizzie pauses and adds. “I would love to attend the theater with you and Gigi.”

“Well actually,” William swallows hard and adds, “Gigi has a previous engagement that evening so it would just be uh, you and…me.”

William doesn’t break eye contact with Lizzie and is not quite sure how she will work this next moment. He half expects her phone to go off and see her rush out of the room. He reassures himself that the silence from her is just for effect but he is beginning to feel like she might actually say no. Before he breaks character, Lizzie finally moves to speak.

“I would like that,” Lizzie gives him a small smile.

“Oh! Uh, w-wonderful.” William stammers and he looks down unsure of what to say next.

Lizzie has such an urge to kiss him for bringing this awkward and old version of Darcy back so easily but pushes it down.

“Darcy?” Lizzie asks and he looks back at her. “It would probably be good to tell me the details…”

“I apologize,” he says as he shakes his head. “It’s an opera by Mozart at the War Memorial Opera house. The curtain call is at 7:30 so I was…hoping to uh, pick you up at 5:30 for dinner beforehand.”

“That sounds like a good plan,” Lizzie takes a deep breath. “May I ask what the dress code is like for the opera house?”

“While there is no specific dress code, Gigi and I enjoy dressing in black tie,” he replies and a smile tugs at the corners of his mouth.

“This would be my first opera soo,” Lizzie confesses. “I think I’d like that too. Is it alright to ask Gigi for help in finding a dress?”

William smiles, “I am sure she would have no problem with that.”

“Great!” Lizzie says a little too enthusiastically.

“Then it’s, uh, a date,” William says as he stands from the stool. He looks back and flashes a shy smile at her before turning the corner. Lizzie watches him as he leaves the room and then faces back to the camera.

“So…I just agreed to go on a date with William Darcy,” Lizzie says to the computer screen. “And I think I’m looking forward to it. What an interesting change of events…”

 

* * *

“Gigi. I really don’t think I can afford this dress,” Lizzie says as she looks at the price. “Nope. It’s 800 dollars. I’m taking it off.”

“Oh come on. You look stunning in that dress,” Gigi pleads.

“Not for 800 dollars…” Lizzie grumbles.

“We’ve tried on like twenty dresses and they all look amazing on you,” Gigi whines as she looks through all the dresses on the rejected pile.

“Every one is more expensive than the last! I want to look good tonight but I don’t want to go broke in doing so.” Lizzie say pointedly.

“Hold on…I think I saw a dress that I skipped and it might be in your price range,” Gigi says as she runs back to the dress rack. Lizzie sits in the dressing room when she hears a ding from her phone and sees an email and a text.

_Hello Lizzie Bennet. I was just confirming our evening. 5:30? –William Darcy_

And the other one.

_I just found a “hot date” of my own for tonight. Hoping to get lucky. - William_

“Cheeky,” Lizzie says to herself as she emails back _‘Yes. Looking forward to it’_ and texts back ‘ _Not if I can help it’_. She has been teasing William all week that she had a hot date tonight and he would just narrow his eyes at her.

“Lizzie!” Gigi throws open the door and Lizzie is thankful she’s wearing clothes. “This dress is gorgeous _and_ it’s in your price range. Try it on!”

Once Lizzie slips on the dress and zips up the back, she twirls around in the mirror. She had to hand it to Gigi because this dress was elegant but simple and it really was in her price range. Lizzie steps outside and Gigi squeals at the sight of her.

“William is going to malfunction,” Gigi grins as she helps Lizzie tie up the last part. “He will totally forget he’s on your first date when he sees you.”

“You think?” Lizzie asks and beams when she looks in the mirror once more. “I love this dress.”

Gigi claps her hands in excitement. “I totally have the shoes to go with that!”

 

* * *

 

William is in the middle of laying his tux on the bed when he hears the doorbell. He is expecting Gigi but secretly hopes that it is Lizzie toying with him. Amongst the rules of the first date, he wasn’t allowed to see Lizzie at all today. He thought this rule reminded him of antiquated wedding traditions but said nothing. She insisted on sleeping in her own apartment last night and he spent most of the night tossing and turning. He didn’t want to admit it to her just yet but he slept better when she was in his arms. Honestly, he _slept_ when she was in his arms and basically watched the hours go by when she wasn’t. He shakes himself out of his thoughts and makes his way to the front door and Fitz is standing there with a big grin on his face.

“My man Darcy!” Fitz exclaims as he lets himself in. “It is a HUGE night, dude. You finally have a chance with Lizzie B!”

William sighs and nods, “It would appear that way.”

“Are you getting nervous?” Fitz goads.

“I only have a small case of the nerves but it is nothing I cannot handle,” William says, surprising himself when he realizes the truth of the statement.

“Where is Gigi D? I thought she would be over here by now,” Fitz glances around the apartment.

William looks down at his phone, “It would seem that she was helping Lizzie get ready but is on her way now. If you’ll excuse me…I need to change.”

Gigi comes bouncing through the door a few minutes later with a bag in one hand and flowers in the other.

“Hey Fitz! I’m glad you’re here!” she says as she places the flowers in a vase. “Where is William?”

“He’s in the bedroom,” Fitz points to the hallway. “What’s in the bag?”

“It’s an overnight bag from Lizzie. She wanted me to sneak it in here,” Gigi smirks.

“Oh ho ho!” Fitz grins. “It looks like our girl knows how the night will end.”

“She claimed she didn’t know but was just taking precautions,” Gigi giggles. “She is actually pretty nervous. I had to help get her dress on.”

“Darcy’s totally nervous too. We’re talking near Darcybot malfunction,” Fitz responds.

 Just then, William comes out all dressed up and fiddling with his undone bow tie. He looks up to see Gigi and Fitz standing there and lets out a relieved sigh.

“I cannot get this bowtie done properly,” William grumbles.

Gigi smiles and walks over to her brother and begins tying his bowtie.

“Are you nervous?” she smiles kindly to him as she finishes.

William sighs, “This is ridiculous. I shouldn’t be this nervous…especially considering the circumstances.”

“You’re tapping into those old feelings again,” Gigi offers. “It’s normal to feel nervous about a first date with the girl you confessed to loving…”

“I just…” William pauses and thinks. “Do you think her feelings have changed since last fall?”

Gigi smiles and realizes William is finally playing along. “I think they most definitely have changed.”

“She could have said no, Darcy!” Fitz adds.

“Fair point,” William smiles at him and turns in a circle opening his jacket. “Okay. How do I look?”

“The fancy suspenders are a nice touch, man,” Fitz says. “I don’t see those very often.”

“Thanks,” William replies as he runs a hand to smooth down his shirt.

“Don’t forget the flowers!” Gigi reminds William as he turns to walk out.

He picks them up and asks, “Purple irises?”

“They may or may not match her dress,” Gigi teases. William gives her a quick hug before grabbing the flowers and heading out the door.

“He won’t know what hit him,” Gigi says to Fitz.

 

* * *

William pulls up to Lizzie’s apartment and is shocked to find a parking place open right in front of the entrance. He picks up the flowers from the passenger seat and checks the time to see that it is 5:30 on the dot. He gets out of the car and quickly goes to the front door to press the buzzer.

“Hello?” Lizzie says from the other end.

“It’s, uh, William Darcy,” he says into the speaker.

“Hi Darcy! Be right down,” she replies.

William moves back to the passenger car door and wipes his palms against his slacks. He has seen Lizzie a thousand times so he doesn’t understand why he is so nervous. He hasn’t felt this nervous since he asked Lizzie out on the first time. He stood outside that office for a few minutes working up the courage to enter the room before he finally did. Now he feels like his heart is racing and he closes his eyes to calm himself down. He hears the click of the front door opening and opens his eyes to see Lizzie standing at the top of the stoop. He feels like all the air has been sucked out of his lungs at the mere sight of Lizzie and nearly breaks all the first date rules. He takes a deep breath and smiles at her as she carefully walks towards him in three inch silver heels that look suspiciously like Gigi’s.

“Is this appropriate enough for the Opera?” Lizzie asks in earnest. She is wearing a floor length purple silk chiffon gown with a sweetheart neckline and capped sleeves. As she turns to show him the entire gown, he notices the cutout on the back of the dress partially covered by a bow of silky dress material at the nape of her neck. Her hair is pinned up in an elegant bun held up by one pearl clip and she wears simple pearl earrings accompanied with a pearl necklace.

“Y-y-yes,” William managers to answer and practically shoves the flowers in front of Lizzie. “These are for you.”

Lizzie’s eyes light up and takes the flowers from his hand, “Thank you. They smell lovely! If you wouldn’t mind waiting, I’d like to quickly put these in water?”

“I don’t mind. We have the time,” he replies and a smile tugs at his lips. He watches her as she disappears through the front door and he immediately lets out a frustrated groan.

“Get it together, William,” he says to himself.

Lizzie rushes into her apartment (the best she can with three inch heels) and rests her back against the door. She has seen William in a suit plenty of times but she has never seen him in a tux and it is definitely doing things to her. Lizzie was close to throwing the first date idea out the window when she saw him standing by the car door with the flowers. She has been nervous all day long and not seeing each other since last night has definitely taken a toll on her. She takes a deep breath and quickly puts the flowers in a vase before heading downstairs again. Lizzie sees William leaning against the car with his hands in his pockets and he flashes her a half smile.

“Are you ready to go?” William asks as he opens the door for her and holds out a hand to help her into the car.

“Yes. Thank you,” Lizzie responds as he closes the door gently. William sprints over to the driver’s side and takes a deep breath before getting in the car himself.

“So…where are we going for dinner?” Lizzie asks after William pulls away from the curb.

“I made reservations at Kuleto’s,” William replies. “I thought it would be fitting considering the opera afterwards.”

“Oh. I’ve walked by that place a few times!” Lizzie smiles. “It smelled amazing. I just haven’t had the time to eat there yet.”

“Well…now you do,” William glances at her and smiles softly as he continues driving.

The car is filled with an awkward silence for the next few minutes as Lizzie struggles to find a topic of conversation. Ever since they started their relationship, there haven’t been any awkward silences so it feels disconcerting to her.

“How is Jane and-“

“I’ll have to thank Gigi-“

William and Lizzie say simultaneously. They both laugh at their attempt to begin a conversation at the same time and he waves his hand to let her go first.

“Sorry,” Lizzie shrugs her shoulders. “I was just saying I’ll have to thank Gigi for her help. She was the one who found this dress for me.”

William is thankful they are stopped at a light because he cannot help but glance at her from head to toe before locking eyes with Lizzie. She looks absolutely beautiful and thinks of how to tell her without seeming too forward for a first date.

“I may have to thank her myself,” he breathes before breaking eye contact with her. William misses it as he turns left but Lizzie blushes and presses her lips together to keep from smiling.

 

* * *

Once they reach the restaurant, William parks the car and sprints over to Lizzie’s side again to help her out.

“What a gentleman,” Lizzie smiles at him.

“My mother…” William pauses. “…taught me to treat a lady with respect.”

Lizzie’s eyes light up from the personal information and hesitates letting go of his hand. They stare at each other for a moment before her hand drops to her side and begin walking to the restaurant. William slides his hands in his pockets to prevent himself from grabbing her hand again. They walk up to the hostess and she gives a wicked smile towards William.

“Good evening.” He smiles tightly at the hostess. “Reservation for two for William Darcy.”

“Right this way,” she says coyly and Lizzie raises her eyebrows as they follow her to the back of the restaurant. She seats them near the fireplace and smiles again at William as she hands them the menus.

“My name is Katie,” she looks at William and leans down slightly towards him. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.”

William clears his throat and shifts in his seat as she walks away, swinging her hips side to side. Lizzie sits there with her eyes wide open trying to comprehend that the hostess just openly hit on William in front of her. If this wasn’t their ‘first’ date, she would have grabbed William’s hand and leaned against him.

“Well…she was friendly,” Lizzie deadpans.

“Uh…yes,” William furrows his brow. “I apologize. The staff here is usually more appropriate than that.”

“It’s not your fault…” Lizzie shakes her head. “She just can’t control herself because you look handsome in a tux.”

“I…” William blushes. “Thank you.”

He pauses for a second and then takes the opportunity to relay the compliment.

“If I may say,” William starts. “You look quite lovely yourself.”

Lizzie flashes him a genuine smile, “Thank you.”

Before they have a chance to say anything else, their waiter approaches the table to introduce himself and offers to take their drink order.

“Would you care for a drink, Lizzie?” William asks.

 

“Oh! I’ve barely had time to look. Sorry,” Lizzie looks at the cocktail list. “The, uh…Mente Melograno sounds good.”

“And for the gentleman?” the waiter asks.

“I’ll have a glass of the 08 Albariño-Cambiata,” William replies as he hands the drink menu back to the waiter.

“Excellent choice, sir. I will be back with your drinks and to take your order.” The waiter excuses himself.

“Well now I’m disappointed,” Lizzie holds back a smile. “He barely even looked at me.”

William narrows his eyes at her, tight lipped, until she breaks out into a grin.  

“Soo…since you’ve been here before, would you recommend anything?” Lizzie asks.

“It depends on how hungry you are,” William says.

“I’m famished,” Lizzie replies. “I kind of skipped lunch when I was out with Gigi.”

“Oh in that case, we could order an appetizer. The prosciutto di parma is particularly delicious,” he says as he looks at her.

“You say that so professionally,” Lizzie muses.

“I…k-know Italian,” William says hesitantly as he pulls his chin back.

“Do you really?” Lizzie perks up.

“My mother and father wished for Gigi and I to acquaint ourselves with more than one language. I picked it up more easily than her.” William says, looking down at the table.

“Could you order dinner in Italian?” Lizzie asks excitedly.

“I could…” William tentatively replies. “But I’m not quite sure if, um, the waiter will understand.”

“Oh…” Lizzie looks embarrassed. “How about…to me?”

There is silence between them for a moment and then a smile tugs at the corners of his lips.

“Mi hai tolto il fiato questa sera. Mi togli il fiato ogni volta che entri in una stanza. Vorrei poterti tenere la mano, abbracciarti e baciarti, ma ho promesso e non infrango le promesse,” William finishes quietly.

Lizzie takes a deep breath and presses her lips together. Who knew William could be so smooth on a first date let alone make her feel so flustered.

“What…does that mean?” Lizzie stammers.

“Maybe I will tell you at the end of the evening,” William smiles just as the waiter arrives.

 

* * *

“…and then the man insisted on buying her outfit even though it was unfinished!” Lizzie is telling a story about Jane in New York as William carefully listens. He is surprised at how well the evening is going now that the awkward silences are seemingly behind them. He is still struggling a little on what he can talk about with her since everything that has happened to him in the last few months has included her. Lizzie is so animated and he believes if he weren’t already in love with her, he would fall for her now. The waiter returns and asks if either of them would like dessert.

“Do we have time?” Lizzie looks concerned. William looks at his watch and sees that it is 6:35.

“We have time,” William says warmly. All the time in the world, he thinks to himself.

“I was eyeing the tiramisu while I was looking at the menu earlier…” Lizzie starts. “I certainly couldn’t eat it myself but would you…?”

“Uh, certainly,” William assures her and she smiles as she reminds the waiter to bring two forks.

 

* * *

By the time the dessert is mostly finished and the check is paid for, they are heading out of the restaurant by 7:00. Lizzie resists the urge to give the hostess the evil eye because she (and not Katie) is the one leaving with William.

The car ride there is mostly silent but it is more comfortable than anything else. Lizzie feels full from dinner and is becoming excited for the opera despite only knowing that it is by Mozart. After they have parked and begin walking towards the front entrance of the War Memorial Opera House, it crosses Lizzie’s mind to ask what opera they will be watching.

“I realize I don’t know what we are seeing tonight,” Lizzie says aloud.

“Did I…did I not inform you?” William cringes. “We are seeing Cosi Fan Tutte…it’s in Italian.”

“I sense a theme for the night,” Lizzie smiles as she looks at William.

“Ah yes. It was sort of intentional,” Lizzie notices that William’s ears are turning a slight shade of red. He has tried so hard this evening and every little nervous moment that she catches makes her want to kiss him but she resists.

“If it’s in Italian…will I understand it?” Lizzie realizes.

“Oh. That’s not a problem. There is a screen above the stage with the subtitles,” William says and then adds. “Though I think it loses a little something in the translation.”

“Well, not all of us country folk know more than one language,” Lizzie teases.

“Oh I didn’t intend for it to sound that way. Please forgive me,” William looks at Lizzie and she sees worry all through his face.

“Oh Darcy. I didn’t…” Lizzie struggles to find her words. “I was merely joking. I think it’s impressive that you know Italian. The best I know is Spanglish.”

She sees the worry wash away from his face and sees it replaced with amusement.

“Lizzie. Spanglish? It would probably be a misstep if I also informed you that I know French and Latin.” William says with a smile.

“Latin is a dead language so I don’t know how that’s going to help you,” Lizzie teases.

“It may not be regularly spoken but I have been to Latin operas and there are some beautiful Latin arias,” William says stiffly. Lizzie’s lips twitch at seeing old Darcy in full force with that statement.

Once they reach the front of the opera house, William offers a hand to Lizzie once more as they walk up the stairs. William takes a bold step and entwines his fingers with hers and she looks at him curiously.

“There are…more steps inside,” William’s voice shakes. Lizzie is secretly glad that he has found an excuse to hold her hand for just a little longer and smiles as she looks down. William pulls out the tickets from his jacket pocket and shows them to the usher.

“This theater is gorgeous. I have never been inside,” she says as she looks around.

“The theater was opened in 1932 and the architects, Arthur Brown Jr, and G. Albert Lansburgh, also designed City Hall as well as the Orpheum. It can seat over 3,000 people which is more than most European theaters…” William trails off. “I’m sorry. That is boring.”

“Not at all,” Lizzie reassures. “I actually love theater history…I mean, considering grad school and everything.”

“Well,” He nods to her. “Did you know the United Nations had their first conference here in 1945? Or that the 1989 Loma Prieta Earthquake caused major damage to this theater? There are a lot of renovations that have improved the sound as well as the structure of the building.”

“I did not,” Lizzie smiles at him. “Thank you for that information.”

They share a look before the lights in the lobby dim in and out signaling that the opera will be starting shortly William helps Lizzie up the stairs as she uses her other hand to hold up her dress. Once they reach the top of the stairs, William hesitantly lets go of Lizzie’s hand and it feels as if his is stinging from the contact. He shows his tickets to the man standing at the door labeled “S” and the usher lets them inside.

“Is this entire box area just for us?” Lizzie says in astonishment. “There are eight seats here.”

“Well I do use the box for potential clients as well,” William replies as he takes a seat next to Lizzie and smoothes down his shirt with his hand. He purposely situates them so that Lizzie is slightly closer to the stage because it gives him the advantage of looking at the stage and her without being noticeable. The lights dim and Lizzie turns to him, flashing him an excited smile before looking back at the stage.

Lizzie had little time to read the full synopsis within the brochure but can understand the gist of the opera. Ferrando and Guglielmo believe each of their fiancées are dedicated to them but Don Alfonso wagers they are wrong. She sits and watches as they come up with an elaborate plan to go off to war and return with disguises to test Fiordiligi and Dorabella. She is also quite surprised as to how physical and funny the opera is with the Ferrando and Guglielmo (in their disguises) eventually are flailing about on stage pretending to be poisoned. Just before intermission, she secretly cheers on Fiordiligi and Dorabella for rejecting both men and laughs when Guglielmo is pushed into water. As the lights come up for intermission, she turns to William who also has a smile on his face.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” William asks.

“More so than I thought,” Lizzie confesses. “I have to say that you were right.”

William looks confused. “About what?”

“It does lose something in the translation. I was looking at the subtitles and it seemed so elementary to what they were actually singing,” Lizzie says.

“I apologize for pointing that out but I’m quite happy you are enjoying it,” William says.

“Mozart is a pretty cheeky composer as well,” Lizzie bites her lip.

“Ah yes well...it is a different time period,” he says as he tucks in his chin.

After a few more minutes of idle chat, the lights begin to dim once more and Lizzie settles back in her seat. William watches her as she becomes transfixed with the opera and thinks he could watch her forever. Their hands lay on the chair rests and are mere centimeters apart which makes it difficult for William not to grab her hand. He looks away from the proximity of their hands and watches as Dorabella struggles to resist Guglielmo. Dorabella finally gives into temptation and William shifts in his seat nearly at the same time as Lizzie.

Their fingers graze against each other and the air is filled with electricity. They both turn to look at each other and Lizzie’s heart begins to race from William’s gaze. As the couple on stage sings a duet about their growing love for each other, Lizzie’s breath quickens under William’s stare and his eyes darken. She tears her eyes away from his to prevent herself from breaking and bites her lip to calm herself down. She can still feel the heat of his gaze and she presses her knees together to quell her own desires. Lizzie can barely concentrate on the rest of the duet especially when the couple is holding each other so close and singing about wanting each other. Lizzie is thankful that the next duet is of Fiordiligi rejecting Ferrando once again and takes a deep breath. She nearly forgets about their moment as Fiordiligi begins to sing a beautiful aria asking for forgiveness from her own beloved. Lizzie thinks about what William said earlier about losing something in the translation and closes her eyes for a different experience. What she doesn’t expect next is to feel William’s hand on her arm.

“Are you alright?” William whispers in her ear. Lizzie sighs from the heady feeling of his voice in her ear and the shivers going down her spine.

“I’m…I’m fine,” Lizzie looks at him and whispers back. “I was listening without the translation for once.”

William mouth turns up slightly in an almost smile before he looks back to the stage. He becomes so invested in the opera that he doesn’t even realize that his hand has unconsciously slipped into hers. He can’t bring himself to look at her again but is glad she makes no attempts to detach her hand from his own. Her fingers curl into his hand and he closes his eyes at the comfort it brings him. The rest of the opera passes in a blur for him and reluctantly lets go of her hand to applaud with the rest of the audience. Lizzie quickly glances at him as she claps enthusiastically before turning back to the stage. As the curtain finally falls, William stands and holds out a hand to help Lizzie out of her seat.

“That was a fantastic first opera to see,” she says, smiling at him.

“I am pleased you enjoyed it so much,” he replies and offers his hand once more. “Shall we go?”

Lizzie nods and accepts his hand, holding back a blush at how polite William is being. Once they reach outside, Lizzie shivers at the surprising cool night air.

“Are you cold? May I offer you my jacket?” William asks as he is already shrugging off his coat and placing it over her shoulders. Lizzie inhales the scent of William from the jacket and holds back a sigh.

“Thank you,” Lizzie says, smiling at the gesture. “I don’t think I expected it to be so chilly in June.”

“Ah yes,” William presses his lips together. “San Francisco doesn’t, um, see much of a summer here.”

“Now I know better,” Lizzie laughs softly.

They saunter to the car side by side and William stuffs his hands in his pockets to avoid temptation. He listens to Lizzie as she animatedly talks about everything she liked and disliked about the Opera. They reach the car in no time and both hesitate to enter.

William struggles to think of what to say next and looks everywhere but at Lizzie. Lizzie looks to her left to see another couple walking to their car with their arms linked and smiling at each other. Lizzie is nearly at the breaking point for this first date and is relieved that it is coming to a close. All she wants is to have William kissing her and his naked body moving rhythmically against her own   She bites her lip at the dirty images rushing through her head and quickly controls herself.

“Would you…like me to take you home now?” William finally says, jingling the keys in his pocket.

“As much as I’ve enjoyed this evening, home does sound good,” Lizzie replies.

The car ride to her apartment is silent once again but William can sense two kinds of tension in the air. The first being the end of the night first date tension and the second being how much he wants and needs her. He is ready to throw old Darcy out the window and feel Lizzie’s body writhing under his own. He craves to explore every inch of her creamy skin with his lips and to hear those breathy moans that he loves so much. William will only be able to hold onto this first date façade until he drops her off at her door.

The miraculous empty spot in front of her apartment building is no longer available and he is forced to park two blocks away.

“I apologize for not finding a closer parking spot,” William grimaces.

“It’s really okay, Darcy,” she places a hand on his arm for a second. “The walk is refreshing.”

“I do wish you would call me William,” he says weakly as they reach her front stoop.

“Alright,” Lizzie smiles at him and inches closer to him, “William. I…had a really pleasant night…”

William slowly moves towards her leaving less than a foot between them.

“I, um, thoroughly enjoyed the evening as well,” William’s eyes flicker from her lips to her shining eyes. His nerves feel like they are on edge and barely knows how to proceed from here. He catches the quick motion of Lizzie licking her lips and he thinks that it is an unconscious movement. He leans in slowly and watches as Lizzie’s eyes flutter close but pauses when their noses are nearly touching

“May I kiss you, Lizzie Bennet?” William whispers.

“Please do,” Lizzie breathes out. William shuts his own eyes and closes the distance between them. He feels most like a teenager because he doesn’t know where to put his hands. He rests them against her neck and caresses one cheek with his thumb. He feels both of Lizzie’s hands rest against his chest and hopes she doesn’t feel his racing heart. The kiss is light and sweet and it reminds him of the first time Lizzie kissed him. He thinks it is oddly fitting that both kisses end up so similar. He desperately wants to deepen the kiss and instead slowly pulls away to keep control of his emotions. William keeps his eyes closed for a moment longer to slow down his heartbeat and finally opens them to seeing a shining Lizzie smiling up at him.

“That was…” William’s eyes flicker off to the side as he searches for the right word.

“Decent enough,” Lizzie bites back a smile. William’s eyes widen and then breaks into a laugh. He lets out a deep breath after a moment and finally focuses his attention back on Lizzie.

“It was…more than decent enough,” William says, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Thank you for the entire evening…” Lizzie says as she hesitantly removes his jacket from her shoulders. He flashes her a half smile and takes the coat from her before they stand there for another minute.

“I hope…” William pauses and looks at her for reassurance. “We could do this again?”

“I would like that very much, William Darcy,” Lizzie beams and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Good night.”

“Good night, Lizzie Bennet,”  he replies and Lizzie watches him as he begins to walk back to his car. Just as he turns the corner, a yellow taxi pulls up to her apartment and she grins.

 

* * *

William still feels like he is in a stupor as he steps out of the elevator and fishes for his keys in his pocket. He thinks the night couldn’t have gone any better except for the fact that he is now returning home alone. He is so deep in thought that he doesn’t even look up until he’s halfway to his apartment door and he stops in his tracks. Lizzie Bennet is standing in front of his door with a giant smile on her face.

“How…did you get here?” William’s brow furrows. “And before me?”

“I know some people,” Lizzie says as her face lights up.

William raises his eyebrows and takes slow, deliberate steps despite his overwhelming need to touch her. He pushes his hands in his pockets and smirks at her.

“Could you speed it up a little?” Lizzie says sarcastically.

“What is the rush?” William asks casually as he stops altogether

“I’m dying to take off my shoes,” Lizzie responds and William takes another step.

“And let down my hair,” she adds and William takes one more step.

“And this dress,” she says seductively and William takes two steps leaving only a foot between them.

“And every stitch of clothing off my boyfriend,” she finishes huskily. She sees his eyes darken and his nostrils flare before he quickly opens the door to let her in. As soon as he closes the door, he pushes her against it and kisses her fiercely. He kisses her with all the desire that has been building up the entire evening and lets out a moan of relief as the kiss intensifies. Her hands are gripping fistfuls of his hair and his hands are wrapped around her waist. William wants to live in this kiss for the rest of his life and wishes Lizzie was his oxygen. Regrettably his lungs do not accept what his brain wants and has to break the kiss for real air. They stand leaning against the door, gasping for air and William chuckles breathily.

“I have…wanted to…do that all night,” William confesses as he rests his forehead against hers while Lizzie twirls a finger around the curls in his hair.

Lizzie gives him that lazy smile he loves so much and says, “You and me both.”

William leans in to kiss her again and this time their lips move slowly against each other. Lizzie wraps her arms around his neck and William pulls her away from the door, closer into his arms. He can feel her smiling against his lips as he backs up down the hallway blindly. William’s back hits the kitchen counter with a thud and Lizzie throws her head back in laughter.

“Very smooth,” Lizzie says, smiling at him.

“I try,” he replies, rubbing a hand on his back.

“Did you hurt yourself?” Lizzie pouts at him. “Would you like me to kiss it and make it better?”

“I can handle a little pain,” William raises an eyebrow. “Besides, I would rather have my lips all over you.”

Lizzie takes a deep breath and flashes him a quick grin before biting her bottom lip.

“I like that much better,” Lizzie says as she trails one finger against the fabric of William’s jacket. ‘You see, I went on this date tonight and he behaved like a perfect gentleman. He opened doors for me and took me to the opera and even walked me to my door at the end of the night.”

“I am failing to see the issue,” William says, lips twitching.

“Well, I think I fell for him…” Lizzie says slowly and William looks at her in awe. “The only problem is that I could feel the sexual tension rising between us but he left me on the doorstep with just a sweet kiss…”

Lizzie leans in closer to William’s ear and whispers, “…and I am craving so much more.”

Lizzie kisses him lightly on the cheek and pulls away from him. She begins to walk away and heads towards the bedroom as William follows her with his eyes. She stops at the door frame and turns around, placing one hand against it.

“I need help getting out of this dress,” Lizzie says sultrily. “I hope you’re up to the task.”

William smirks at her and takes his jacket off, placing it on the counter. He toes off his dress shoes and bends down to remove his socks before standing to look at Lizzie.

“I believe in equal opportunity, Lizzie Bennet,” William grins. “I expect you to assist me in my outfit as well. Bow ties can be exceptionally difficult to remove.”

“It sounds like we have a lot of work ahead of us so we should get started,” Lizzie raises an eyebrow and holds out a hand for William. He lets out a deep breath and walks towards her, grasping her hand. Lizzie slowly leads the way into the bedroom and swings her hips with each step. William holds back a laugh knowing she is not so subtly mocking the hostess from earlier tonight but is also incredibly turned on from her actions. He has been aching to touch her exposed back all evening and kiss every inch of her. Now he feels like he is being led out of the desert and being handed a cold glass of water.

Lizzie stops at the foot of the bed and keeps her back to him as he wraps his arms around her waist. She rests her head against his chest and hums contently as she places one hand over his own.

“I have been wanting to be right here with you all day long,” Lizzie says lowly as William kisses her neck.

“Really?” William smiles against her skin.

“Don’t tease,” Lizzie huffs.

“I apologize,” William replies. “If I had any less self control, I would have shown up at your door at 3 am last night.”

Lizzie turns in his arms and pulls William in by his neck to kiss him. He pulls her in close and she sighs against his lips. Kissing him will most definitely always feel like a novelty to her. Especially when she still feels butterflies every time he walks into a room or gives her an intense look of love.

“I think I found the benefit of these heels,” Lizzie says between kisses.

“And what is that?” William asks as he tilts her head slightly to kiss her jaw.

“I don’t have to stand on my toes just to kiss you,” she says breathily, closing her eyes from the sensation of William’s lips.

“Very true,” he says as he continues leaving light kisses along her jaw. “But when you’re wrapped around me, I see no difference.”

“Cheeky!” Lizzie gasps as William runs his tongue against her jaw line. She catches the proud look on his face and can’t help but giggle. He lifts her up for good measure and her both her shoes slip off her feet making a clacking sound on the floor. William quickly kicks them aside and places her back on the ground, a bit shorter than before.

“I learn from the best,” William says. Lizzie takes a deep breath and beams up at him.

“Do you know what I really want right now?” Lizzie asks and looks at him sweetly.

“Besides me?” William says boldly. “Hmmmm. Can’t think of anything more important than me.”

“I want to know what you said to me at the restaurant,” Lizzie says, temporarily sobering up William.

“Ah yes. I wondered when you would ask,” William says, a smile tugging at his lips.

Lizzie waits patiently for half a minute before tilting her head and throwing an annoyed look at him.

William chuckles, “I said...you took my breath away this evening. You take my breath away every time you walk in a room. I wish I could…hold your hand and put my arm around you and kiss you, but I promised and I do not break promises.”

Lizzie has a look of shock and then quickly composes herself.

“You cheated!” Lizzie states.

“I did no such thing,” William smirks. “I said nothing outside of the date rules that you understood. There was nothing about other languages.”

“That was before I found out you speak 80 languages,” Lizzie pouts.

“It’s only five, Lizzie,” he responds, placing a hand on her cheek.

“Five! You named three at dinner,” Lizzie says in confusion.

William holds up his hand and raises a finger for each language he announces.

“English, French, Italian, Latin, and Spanish.” he finishes. Lizzie narrows her eyes at him and he smiles at her.

“I could give you a lesson in any one of them if you would like,” he says casually.

“Of course you could,” Lizzie says flatly. William places a quick kiss on her lips and turns her around in his arms to pull her in.

“Contrary to popular belief, it is not a requirement for my girlfriend to be fluent in more than one language,” William says near her ear. “You knock me off my feet with your rhetoric on a regular basis. Imagine the damage you could do in other languages.”

“In that case, I would love a lesson,” Lizzie turns her head to smirk at him.

“Maybe after I get this gorgeous dress off my absolutely stunning girlfriend first,” he smiles.

“It’s a good thing I only let my exceedingly sexy boyfriend undress me then,” Lizzie breathes. William kisses her on the neck once and slowly runs his hand up along her arms before reaching the tie at the bottom of her neck. As he unties the bow, he can feel Lizzie’s hands reach behind her and pull him in closer by his hips.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” he chuckles and rests his hands on Lizzie’s shoulders. “I need room to unzip you.”

He finds the zipper hidden beneath the top fabric and quickly unzips it. He pushes her capped sleeves past her shoulder to expose the creamy skin he has been yearning to kiss all evening. As he peppers kisses on her shoulders, William trails one hand down her exposed back before reaching the top of her lower zipper. He notices goosebumps form on Lizzie’s arms as he takes his time unzipping her and running his fingers on her exposed skin. Once he’s done, she lets the dress fall to the floor and he gets an eyeful of purple lace underwear that looks brand new and no bra to match.

“You seem to be missing half of your matching set,” William murmurs. He takes the opportunity to sweep his hands from her hips to her exposed stomach and pull her in. She gasps as he drags his lips from one shoulder to the nook in her neck. Lizzie notices William has been favoring this spot most of the evening and will definitely leave a mark in the morning.

“Mmhmm,” Lizzie hums and swivels around in his arms. “It was either a strapless bra or nothing…”

“Clearly the right choice,” he utters as she presses her nearly naked body against him. William feels wildly overdressed when Lizzie brings her hands up and begins unbuttoning his shirt. William bends down to kiss her softly as she continues her work and his hands stroke her exposed back. He brings one hand up to her hair and pulls out the pin, letting her hair fall down past her shoulders. Lizzie pulls his tucked shirt out of his pants and begins leaving light kisses on his bare chest.

“I want all your clothes off,” Lizzie says, voice thick with desire. “But I’d love the suspenders to stay on.”

“Another time perhaps,” William says huskily, pulling Lizzie into a profound kiss. Their hunger for each other seems to be pouring out of every corner of the room as their kiss heats up. Lizzie works to remove all of William’s clothes and throws them haphazardly, leaving him in only his boxer briefs. She bites her bottom lip and slowly sits at the foot of the bed before pulling herself all the way to the top.

“If you need anything,” Lizzie begins seductively. “I’ll be right over here.”

William smirks at the obvious reference and slowly crawls towards Lizzie on the bed, leaving a trail of kisses from her knee to her collar bone. Once he finally reaches Lizzie, he hovers over her and sees her eyes glazed over from his kisses.

“Would you like your first language lesson now?” William asks, holding back a smile.

“Huh? What?” Lizzie barely sputters out.

“Lesson one: Names of body parts. You repeat and you get a reward,” William looks at Lizzie. “You will know the body part by the reward. Ready?”

Lizzie is already wiggling under his own frame and he grins, knowing she will not last long at this game. She takes a deep breath and nods energetically.

“Naso,” William starts. Lizzie smiles from knowing the body part, and repeats. William lightly kisses her on the tip of her nose.

“Very good. That was an easy one,” William smirks. “Ready for the next one?”

Lizzie presses her lips together and nods once again.

“Mascella,” William says. Lizzie repeats and William kisses one side of her jaw slowly while using one finger to trace the other side. He can feel Lizzie squirm and she lets a sigh tumble from her lips before he pulls away.

“Gola,” William grins. Lizzie composes herself and says the word with precision. William’s tongue drags across her throat and feels, rather than hears, a groan escaping from her. He runs a hand across her lower stomach and her hips jerk up towards him. William moves lower and leaves light kisses from her throat to the valley between her breasts. He hovers above Lizzie and places his hands on her sides.

“Lizzie. Are you still with me?” William murmurs, waiting for her to look down at him. She licks her lips and nods before closing her eyes for a moment.

“Seni,” William breathes against her skin. Lizzie feels a shiver run through her entire body from William’s voice. She can barely concentrate on anything he is saying but knows he will tease her until she repeats the word. She looks down at William near her breasts and sees the intensity in his eyes as he gazes back, waiting for her to respond. A grin slowly spreads across his face and he pulls himself up, coming face to face with Lizzie. He pushes his hips against her which causes Lizzie to cry out from the sensation. He leans in close to her ear and takes her earlobe between her teeth before letting go and kissing it.

He whispers, “Don’t fail the lesson now. You are so close to the big reward.”

“Pl…please keep going,” Lizzie sighs.

William moves back to her breasts and stops centimeters from her skin.

“Seni,” William says and Lizzie barely hisses it out. She sighs when she feels his lips on her skin and moans when he takes her in his mouth. His tongue is driving her crazy and she jerks her hips out of frustration. She moves one hand into his hair as he moves to her other breast and teases her by blowing cool air against her skin. Lizzie feels like she is overheating from William’s lips on her breast and his hands gripping her hips. She calls out his name and he slows his actions down to a complete stop.

“Don’t stop!” Lizzie groans.

William chuckles as he looks darkly at her, “Where is your patience, Lizzie?”

“Quickly losing it,” Lizzie purrs. “I want you…I _need_ you.”

William moves up to look her in the eye and smirks at her. He repeats what she says in Italian, “Ti voglio. Ho bisogno di te.”

“Please, William,” Lizzie pleads. William hesitates for a second as Lizzie begging is almost always his downfall but he holds steady.

“One. More. Lesson,” he says huskily. He positions himself between Lizzie’s legs and brings himself up to his knees. He runs his hands up her legs and she squirms beneath him. As his hands make their way to her hips, William revels in the noises Lizzie is making. He gazes at her to see her mouth fall open and she looks at him with heavy lidded eyes.  William hooks two fingers under the hem of her lace underwear and slowly pulls them off, watching Lizzie the entire time. He removes his own boxers, sees a grin from Lizzie and he throws them off to the side. William lifts one of Lizzie’s legs and begins reciting each body part that he kisses. He pauses before moving on and waits for Lizzie to respond.

“Caviglia,” he kisses her ankle and moves up her leg. Lizzie’s breathing speeds up and she bites her lip as he continues.

“Ginocchio,” William says quietly as he caresses and kisses her knee. She is barely audible in repeating the word and he smiles when she finally does.

“Coscia,” he murmurs against her thigh and she whimpers as his other hand wraps around her hip and his thumb moves across the freckle he loves. She nearly yells the word and William holds back a smile, knowing she is losing control.

“Interno coscia,” William says slowly as he drags his lips along her inner thigh. Lizzie arches her back as he inches towards the apex of her thighs with his lips. She grasps at the sheets as William teases her to near breaking point and then he stops at her pelvis. He kisses her lightly at her center and her hips jerk nearly violently against his lips. William grabs her hips and stills her actions which causes Lizzie to yell out in frustration.

“No more! Please! I need you now!” Lizzie groans as she bucks in his hands. William drags his body up against hers and positions himself between her thighs. He leans down to Lizzie to give her a sensual and passionate kiss and he groans against her lips. He breaks the kiss after a minute and grins at her.

“Con piacere,” he adds huskily and Lizzie cries out as pushes himself into her. Lizzie wraps her legs securely around his torso and grabs his upper arms with her hands. Lizzie squeezes her thighs tighter around him and William begins to move his hips against hers. Every thrust from William causes Lizzie to whimper out in pleasure and she pulls him in deeper. Their rhythm is desperate with sexual tension that has been building since the beginning of the evening. William rests his head in the crook of Lizzie’s neck and groans out her name when she digs her nails into his back. He drags his tongue against the salty skin along her throat before their lips come crashing together. Their kiss is raw and passionate which matches the quickly changing movement of their hips. William pulls her hips up and Lizzie cries out from the sensation their new angle gives her. Lizzie is pulsating from head to toe and desperate for release, begging William for more. He moves one hand to the apex of her thighs and her back arches into him from his gliding fingers against her and his surging hips. That proves to be more than enough for Lizzie and she is pushed over the edge into an intense climax. She cries out his name and ecstasy washes over her, riding the waves of pleasure as William’s rocking hips become more frantic. Lizzie pulls William down and runs her tongue along his throat near his ear and she brings him to his own powerful climax. She captures his quivering lip between her own before kissing him languidly as they hold each other. The weight of William’s body on top of her is comforting and she watches his intense gaze soften as his eyes come into focus.

After a minute, William reluctantly moves directly off Lizzie and lays on his side. He drapes his arm over her torso and caresses her arm gently with his thumb. He sighs and beams at Lizzie, who is staring at him affectionately and smiling back.

“Wow,” Lizzie murmurs. William kisses her shoulder and hums in assent.

“That was certainly intense,” William says into her skin. “You know, the French have a euphemism for orgasm: _le petite mort_. I find it appropriate right now.”

Lizzie giggles, “Of course you would find the time to state facts about hot sex at a time like this.”

William turns a slight shade of red and Lizzie turns onto her side to worm her way into his arms.

“Don’t ever stop though. I find it…stimulating when you tell me these things,” Lizzie grins and rests her hand on his cheek, enjoying the feel of his stubble. William sighs and shuts his eyes for just a second.

“You know that I love you, Lizzie,” William presses his forehead against hers. “So much. So so much.”

“Oh William. I know. You show me every day,” Lizzie responds and rests a hand on his cheek.  “Know that I love you too. Very much.”

“I am still get used to it,” William confesses.

Lizzie furrows her brows and presses her lips together, “I am right here. I am not a dream. I am not leaving any time soon. In fact, you’re pretty much stuck with me so you’re going to _have_ to get used to it.”

William smiles at Lizzie’s shining eyes and replies, “I think that is doable.”

“I think you’re doable,” Lizzie mutters under her breath.

“Lizzie Bennet. You are going to be sore in the morning if you keep this up,” William smirks.

“Too late,” Lizzie says as she nuzzles into his neck. “Now let’s teach me some more Italian right away.”

William laughs and kisses her temple, “I like this plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only Italian phrase not translated was con piacere which means with pleasure
> 
> Okay listen. I know this took a long time but so much happened in this chapter. It's literally like two chapters in one. Give me a break. I was very nearly close to scrapping it so many times but I didn't. Thanks Teresa.
> 
> Little tidbit: We spend way too much time just thinking of titles
> 
> Also some day in the future, I might spice up a chapter with no sex. Oh dear.


	10. Only in Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William has fears about things going on in his head but Lizzie is there to set him straight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's another chapter! Rejoice!

William is standing outside his apartment complex and on the phone with Lizzie when her line goes dead. He hears the squeal of tires and a singular scream coming from a few blocks away and starts running faster than he ever has in his life. He sees the source of the noise and a crowd around something as he gets closer. He has been screaming her name without realizing it and the crowd parts to make room for him. His knees buckle at the sight of Lizzie Bennet lying on the concrete and he lets out a pathetic sob. He pulls her in his lap, not caring about the blood soaking his clothes, and begs for her to hold on. Tears are streaming down his face and William is yelling at the crowd for help but nobody is moving. Nobody even flinches.

William is jolted awake, hoarsely calling out Lizzie’s name and sits straight up in bed. He touches a hand to his face to realize that he has been crying and he struggles for breath. He throws the covers off himself and sits at the edge of the bed, running a hand through his damp hair. William presses his palms to his eyes to try and squeeze that terrible image out of his head when he feels a hand on his bare shoulder. He jumps at the contact and turns to see Lizzie looking at him with concern.

“Will?” Lizzie asks softly. “William? Are you okay?”

William shakes his head and then turns his back, “I’m…I’m fine, Lizzie. Please go back to sleep.”

Lizzie places a hand on his cheek and moves his head towards her, “I don’t think so. Please tell me.”

William sighs at the feeling of her hand against his cheek and takes a deep breath. Lizzie can see the pain in his eyes and seats herself next to William. She wraps her arms around his torso and drapes one bare leg over his own, the other tucked under her.

William looks down at his shaky hands and whispers, “I had…a dream about you.”

Lizzie sits patiently and waits for him to continue. She gives him an encouraging smile and grabs one of his hands to stop the shaking.

“I felt so out of control and nobody would do anything,” William’s voice is trembling. “They just stood there…I couldn’t do anything to help you.”

“What happened in the dream?” Lizzie asks slowly.

William looks at her and Lizzie feels pain in her own chest from the tears welling in his eyes. 

“You were…” William’s voice cracks and he squeezes his eyes shut.

“Oh William,” Lizzie says as she pulls him in tighter.

“Everything seemed so real. One minute I was talking to you on the phone and the next…I wasn’t running fast enough to save you,” William says shakily. “You were…dying in my arms and it felt _real._ I thought I was really losing you…It hurt so much and it felt so…familiar.”

“But I didn’t die, William,” Lizzie says, holding back tears. “It was just a dream. You woke up and I was right next to you. I still am. I don’t plan to go anywhere for a long time.”

William smiles at her, “I just…I love you…so much. More than I thought was possible and…you make me fall in love with you more every day. I haven’t…”

William pauses and swallows hard before continuing.

“I was not the best person before your videos showed me-“

“Please don’t, William. That was in the past. It doesn’t matter now,” Lizzie interrupts him.

“Let me finish, Lizzie” William looks at her and a smile tugs at the corner of his lips.

“I know I was difficult before but it wasn’t just because of my arrogance and pride,” William begins. “I…I put up walls after my parents passed away. I thought if I could close myself off and just live up to my family’s reputation then I wouldn’t…I wouldn’t feel the same pain I felt from losing them.”

Lizzie moves one hand to his shoulder and he glances at her warmly before continuing.

“You know how I like to feel in control about everything,” William says.

“Like every little thing on your calendar,” Lizzie offers teasingly and he nods.

“Everything changed in the blink of an eye. One minute, my parents were there and the next…I was being told they were gone. I was in shock and I…I didn’t even have time to grieve. I was fighting to keep Gigi with me at the same time as trying to keep Pemberley Digital under the family control. I had dreams that they were still alive and I would wake up, only to feel like I lost them all over again,” Tears begin to well up in William’s eyes as he continues. “It hurt so much…but Gigi was having such a difficult time adjusting so I decided I had to be the strong one in the family. I had to be in control and not let my emotions run my life…I couldn’t let anybody else in…”

“Until me,” Lizzie whispers.

“Until you,” William smiles at her. “I had built such a sturdy wall but you came in with your sledgehammer and just knocked it down without effort. I felt like my nerves were exposed and I was absolutely terrified. I kept asking myself, how could this one person be affecting me so immensely? How could I love somebody so much in such a short period of time? How could I let them in without feeling that inevitable pain of losing them one day like I lost my parents?”

Tears are now falling down William’s face and Lizzie uses one hand to wipe them away. She pulls his head down as he cries against her shoulder, not caring if his tears soaked through the shirt she wore. She rubs a hand up and down his back as he wraps his arms around her. He pulls her into his lap, having Lizzie effectively straddling him and he hides his face in the crook of her neck. They hold onto each other for a long time until there is nothing but silence in the room. Lizzie pulls back and moves a hand to caress his cheek and he offers her a weak smile.

“I think my parents would have loved you,” William whispers.

Lizzie takes a deep breath and smiles at him, “I would have loved to meet them.”

William kisses her briefly on the lips and rests his forehead against hers.

“I can’t promise to live forever…,” Lizzie begins. “But I will work very hard to be here for as long as possible.”

“I think you’re intelligent enough to find the answer to immortality,” William says quietly.

Lizzie chuckles, “I would rather live a long and natural life with you.”

“That is all that I want,” William pauses. “I wish you’d move in here already.”

Lizzie presses her lips together before speaking, “Not yet William. Soon…but not yet. I’ve barely lived in my own apartment for two months.”

“But think of all the benefits of living together,” William says as he traces a finger up her bare leg.

“Oh? Would you care to tell me what those are, William?” Lizzie grins at him as she pulls herself closer into his lap.

“Well for one…I could wake up next to you every day instead of just on the days you feel like coming over to use me for my body,” William smirks.

Lizzie’s mouth falls open and narrows her eyes at him, “I’m pretty sure it was you who showed up at my door two nights ago to use me for _my_ body. I could be mistaken though.”

“I don’t regret that,” William smolders and Lizzie bites her lip. “Another benefit would be that you would start wearing your own clothes to bed. Always stealing my shirts and leaving me in just my boxers all night when you sleep over.”

Lizzie looks down at the shirt that belongs to William, “Well it’s either this shirt or…nothing. I know that my boyfriend would love that but there’s another person who lives in this apartment that probably wouldn’t.”

“Another thing,” William grins at her. “Gigi said she would be moving to the studio apartment when you move in…”

“You are the only one I know who has an entire spare apartment.” Lizzie says. “I would hate to kick her out of this amazing place.”

“She actually offered,” William begins. “I think Fitz gave her the impression that we would probably have sex on every surface once you moved in.”

Lizzie leans in close to his ear, “He’s not wrong.”

William lets out a frustrated groan, “You make me so crazy sometimes, Lizzie. I don’t even know how you do it.”

“It’s really quite simple,” Lizzie says as she runs her hands up and down his bare chest. “I find my boyfriend insanely attractive and I am absolutely in love with him.”

William takes in a deep breath and beams at her. He pulls her in for a tight hug and rests his chin on her shoulder, burying his nose into her hair. Lizzie plays with the hairs at the nape of his neck as she rests a cheek against his own.

“I sleep better when you’re around,” William whispers as he brings his head up to look at her.

“And that’s not just because of our…exhaustive bedroom activities?” Lizzie teases.

William smiles and looks at her pointedly, “No. It’s not just because of that. You…comfort me. You being in my arms…it’s like we were made for each other.”

“I sleep better when you’re around too,” Lizzie smiles back at him as she runs a thumb across his cheek. William grabs her hand and gently kisses her palm before letting her hand go. She gives him a big grin and he can see the sparkle in her eyes. The moonlight from the balcony washes over them and Lizzie tucks a stray hair behind her ear.

“You are _so_ beautiful,” William murmurs, his voice thick with emotion. Lizzie’s bottom lip trembles and lets out a shaky breath. She leans in and kisses him with everything she feels but can’t seem to say. The kiss deepens as William moves his hands to cradle her face and opens his mouth to give Lizzie’s tongue access. He groans as she runs her tongue along the roof of his mouth and pulls herself closer to his hips. Lizzie rakes her nails up and down his back, feeling the heat radiating off his skin. William breaks the kiss and moves his lips to her neck, Lizzie closing her eyes and letting her head fall back. She sighs and moves her hands to his hair as he begins to nibble on her neck. Her mouth falls open as his tongue drags across her skin.

“You’re going to leave another mark,” Lizzie mewls.

“Just wear a scarf again,” William says gruffly.

“Maybe I’ll steal one of yours,” she whimpers as William kisses the hollow of her throat. William moves his hands to her hips and pulls her in roughly, letting out a low groan. He grabs the hem of her stolen shirt and slowly pushes it up Lizzie’s body, exposing her flushed skin. Lizzie raises her arms as he lifts the shirt over her head before throwing it on the floor. Lizzie can see his eyes darken from lust and he leans in to kiss her collar bone. As his lips inch across her skin, she jerks her hips against his own and elicits a moan from William. Lizzie runs her hands down his chest and wraps her arms around his torso. She can feel him pressing against her and rocks her hips just slightly to relieve the growing ache between her thighs. William looks at her and his eyes glaze over at her ministrations before he wraps his own arms around her waist.

“Hold on tight,” William growls huskily. He stands up from the edge of the bed with Lizzie wrapped around his waist to turn them. She quickly kisses him on the lips before he lowers Lizzie onto the bed, her calves still hanging off. As he stands back up to remove his boxers, Lizzie pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and smiles at him. He bends down, placing both hands on the bed next to her waist and one knee between her own. She can feel him pressed against her stomach and she squirms in anticipation. She plants her feet at the edge of the bed and she arches her back as William grabs her, pushing her further towards the middle of the bed. William moves his hands to her hips and begins to remove her underwear at a crawling pace. His fingers lightly trail her skin as he lowers them and Lizzie feels like she is on fire. The scrap of clothing is finally removed and tossed over his shoulder as William throws her a smoldering look. Lizzie grasps at the sheets on the bed as William slides up her body, leaving light kisses as he goes. She is nearly ready to shatter to pieces when William reaches her, hovering above her and gazing at her intensely.

“Thank you for being here for me,” William murmurs as he looks down at her.

“I wouldn’t hesitate for a moment if you needed me,” Lizzie whispers and pulls him down to kiss him. William sighs at the measured kiss and positions himself between Lizzie’s legs. She breaks the kiss to gasp as he presses himself against her before deliberately taking his time to enter her. There no longer seems to be any rush between them and their pace is achingly slow. Lizzie presses her knees against William’s torso, locking her feet behind his back, and a whimper escapes from her lips. Her hands begin sliding up and down his upper back and she can feel his muscles contracting with each slow thrust. Their emotional connection becomes more overwhelming than their physical connection when William begins to whisper how much he loves her in her ear. Lizzie closes her eyes to prevent tears from falling as he continues his open admission of love. His voice cracks as Lizzie pulls him in closer and whispers her own words of love against his skin. Her entire body feels like it is throbbing with pleasure and she hums a groan into his neck. William grabs a pillow from the head of the bed and places it beneath Lizzie’s hips, sending a shiver down her spine at the change in their angle. As their breathing becomes more rapid, William grabs one of her legs and drapes it over his shoulder. Every movement from him seems to bring him closer to her and she can feel her love for him surge throughout her body. Their pace begins to speed up a little as the pleasure builds between the two of them. Lizzie can’t help but let a breathy moan tumble from her lips as he moves one hand between them to bring her closer to the edge. His fingers pinch and slide at just the right angle and her orgasm hits her hard. The feeling of Lizzie coming undone around him brings William to his own orgasm and he begins trembling in her arms.

He rests his head in the crook of her neck and she wraps her legs and arms back around his torso, holding him tight against her. They stay in that position for what seems like hours but only minutes pass as their breathing returns to normal. William finally moves off Lizzie and lies next to her, Lizzie pouting from the loss of his weight against her. He notices her shivering from the night air and pulls them both to the head of the bed, bringing the sheets up to cover them both. Lizzie rests her head on his chest and traces small circles against his skin with her fingers. There is silence between them but it’s the most comfortable Lizzie has ever felt with William. She is slowly lulled to sleep as he runs his hands continuously through her hair.

 

* * *

In the morning, Lizzie walks into the kitchen and is greeted by Gigi who is sitting at the counter reading the Chronicle.

“Morning sleepyhead,” Gigi looks up. “Where is William? He’s usually up with the sun.”

“He’s still sleeping,” Lizzie says after a yawn. “We had a bit of a long night.”

Gigi smirks and raises an eyebrow, “Is that so?”

“Head out of the gutter Gigi,” Lizzie tilts her head and presses her lips together. “He just had an unsettling dream last night. It brought up…old memories.”

Gigi’s face softens and immediately knows what Lizzie is referencing. They exchange significant glances in their brief moment of silence before Gigi speaks again.

“Is he okay?” Gigi asks with concern.

“Yea...yea. He’ll be fine,” Lizzie says quickly. “He just needs a little more sleep.”

“Lizzie…I know my brother,” Gigi pauses. “He has always been the type to keep things to himself. At least…until you.”

“Well, he has never really talked about his…your parents that much,” Lizzie pauses before turning to set up the coffee pot. “Until last night after the dream…”

“Okay. Here’s what your have to understand about William before you came along,” Gigi begins. “It was pretty much just me and him for a while. He was not only a big brother but he basically became a mother and father to me. He put so much weight on his shoulders to make sure that I was being taken care of that he didn’t take the time to think about himself.”

Lizzie gives her a look of worry before Gigi continues.

“I know I was pushy with you guys but it was the first time in a long time that he showed interest in something for himself,” Gigi pauses and scrunches her nose. “Even if was pretty poorly timed and out of the blue for you.”

“Yea…worst timing ever,” Lizzie pulls a face.

“Right! Well I really saw something change in William after that. You really opened his eyes about a lot of things…but all for the better,” Gigi continues. “Then I really saw a chance when you came to Pemberley but I _may_ have been a bit too enthusiastic about it.”

Lizzie chuckles, “That’s an understatement.”

“Give me the benefit of the doubt here. My brother, who has always been a bit stiff around women and relatively socially awkward outside of business, was dressing up and doing costume theater with you… _for_ you. I was excited,” says Gigi, smiling.

“Plus you had help from the worst wing man ever,” Lizzie jokes as she pulls two mugs out of the cupboard and places them next to the coffee pot.

“Of course. Fitz was a bundle of help,” Gigi rolls her eyes. “At least it worked out in the end. Look…William is my big brother…my entire family. I get why he didn’t want to bring random girls home. I think he was afraid somebody would put a wedge between us or I wouldn’t approve.”

“That’s just silly though. We get along fantastically, Gigi!” Lizzie says defensively.

“I know! I completely approve of you and William. I’ve never seen my brother happier than when he’s with you. His face lights up when you’re even mentioned,” Gigi grins. “He was just stuck with the notion that bringing another woman into the family would pull us apart somehow. Plus, you know, he’s really protective of the people he cares about.”

“I want you to know that I really love your brother, Gigi. He makes me feel good about myself,” Lizzie pauses and adds. “I know that might seem simple but I don’t know how to put it into words…”

“I get it,” Gigi tries and fails to hide smug look. “I barely recognize him now. He’s constantly laughing, smiling and he has really loosened up in general. You’ve really brought him out of his shell. If I may be so bold but I can see bridal showers and weddings and babies in the future and I am excited for you guys.”

“Wow uh…that certainly is bold,” Lizzie says, eyes wide. “We haven’t even been together for five months.”

Gigi smiles, “I didn’t say _soon_ …I just know my brother.”

“We don’t even live together, Gigi,” Lizzie rolls her eyes, pouring coffee into her mug.

“You’re practically there already. I mean, you’re wearing his clothes…again.” Gigi gives her a pointed look. “And I know you’re not doing laundry.”

Lizzie sputters at the statement, narrows her eyes at Gigi and Gigi flashes a big grin at her.

“That’s inconclusive evidence. I just couldn’t find my own shirt…” Lizzie blushes and trails off when she realizes how it sounds.

“Mmhmm,” Gigi smirks. “I’m just thrilled my brother is finally getting the happiness and love he deserves.”

Lizzie gives Gigi a heartfelt smile before walking over to her and embracing her in a short hug.

“William lucked out when he got you for a sister,” Lizzie says as she pulls away from the hug.

“Who knows where William would be without me?” Gigi muses as Lizzie walks back to her cup of coffee.

“In a cave with the other agoraphobic lobsters,” Lizzie deadpans as she adds cream into her mug. Lizzie and Gigi both share a look before bursting into laughter. Their outburst subsides after a minute and Lizzie sits next to Gigi at the kitchen counter, coffee in hand.

William comes shuffling into the kitchen wearing a plain white t-shirt and boxer shorts to see Lizzie and Gigi leaning over the Chronicle with their backs to him.

“Good morning ladies,” William smiles as they both turn their heads.

“Good morning William,” Gigi and Lizzie say in unison. They share an amused look before Lizzie beams at him and jumps off her stool. William holds out his arms and she wastes no time wrapping her arms around his waist before he leans down to give her a good morning kiss. Gigi clears her throat and turns around, pretending to be wrapped up in an article in the paper. Lizzie casually grips the bottom of his shirt as they break apart and he beams at her.

“You weren’t in bed when I woke up,” William murmurs and he places a kiss on her temple. Lizzie closes her eyes at the feeling of his lips against her skin before letting out a breath and walking with him to the counter.

“I got up to make some coffee,” Lizzie replies. “I thought you might like some.”

“Thank you, Lizzie,” William says as he moves to the coffee maker. Lizzie returns to her seat next to Gigi, who is giving her a big grin.

“Don’t you start,” Lizzie says under her breath, turning to Gigi.

“I was just going to say that William also used to wear pants when he came to breakfast,” Gigi whispers to Lizzie, failing to hide the smile on her lips. Lizzie can’t help but let out a snort which makes both of them dissolve into another laughing fit. William turns around and leans against the counter, watching them in amusement and sipping from his mug.

“May I ask what could possibly be so funny?” William asks.

“It’s nothing really,” Lizzie says as she gets off the seat and stands next to William. He puts an arm around her waist and she leans into his side. He glances at her before narrowing his eyes at Gigi with a smile tugging at his lips.

“Why do I feel like I shouldn’t believe you?” William directs the question to Gigi.

“Don’t be so paranoid, William,” Gigi teases. “It’s not like Lizzie and I are hatching an evil plan behind your back or anything.”

William raises an eyebrow and looks down to Lizzie, “Do I have anything to be worried about?”

“Not at all. I love you too much to conspire against you,” Lizzie smiles and stands on her toes to kiss him quickly on the lips. William puts the coffee mug down and pulls her in to his body to lengthen the kiss. Lizzie enjoys the feeling of his hands gripping at her waist and closes her eyes. Her hands make their way to his chest and grabs a fistful of shirt as their kiss continues. Gigi clears her throat loudly and they break apart, blushing from forgetting their environment once again. Lizzie halfheartedly runs one hand down his shirt to smooth it out as Gigi continues smirking at them.

“Yeaaa. I’m totally moving out,” Gigi deadpans, “…like tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that! This chapter was literally three times shorter than my last chapter but I hope you enjoyed none the less.
> 
> Still to come: Many chapters. Who am I kidding? This couple has taken over my life


	11. Slippery When Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie has had a terrible day and William consoles her the best way he can think of...with a bath.
> 
> Also, this chapter has been in my head since I STARTED. Literally one of the first ideas I thought of but I needed to find the right time and this was it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably could have gotten posted yesterday but it was late...even for my standards.

The last time William spoke to Lizzie was early this morning when he wished her good luck and closed the door behind her. She had a long day ahead full of interviews for possible first employees and meetings with potential investors in Sausalito. He had wanted to call her throughout the day to see how everything was going but decided that it would probably end up doing more harm than good. Lizzie had been working so hard with investors to establish Decent Enough Productions since she moved up almost three months ago. He was incredibly proud of what she had accomplished so far despite actually being a competitor. He had even found a few willing investors which helped her enough to find office space that was affordable.

Now, William is sitting on the couch at 9:30 on a Friday night and checking his phone every few minutes. He left a message with Lizzie over two hours ago to call him back once she was done with work in hopes that she would come over tonight. He bought a bottle of champagne earlier and has it chilling in the fridge to celebrate her first real hires of the company. He knows Lizzie will say it’s silly to celebrate when she has had an assistant for the last week but Maggie is only interning for experience. William is about to text Lizzie when he hears a knock on the door and wonders who it could be since both Lizzie and Gigi have keys. When he opens the door, he finds a bedraggled and very upset Lizzie on the other side.

“On a scale of one to ten, how bad do you think my day was?” Lizzie says pathetically.

“Lizzie! What happened?” William asks with concern as he ushers her in through the door, closing it behind her.

“What didn’t happen? I feel like my day was something out of a clichéd movie today,” Lizzie says as she lets her bag drop to the floor next to the kitchen counter.

“Oh Lizzie. Come here,” William replies as he pulls her in for a hug. “Why are you so cold?”

“I couldn’t warm up after missing the ferry! I misplaced my jacket,” Lizzie mumbles into his shirt.

“You missed the ferry?” William pulls back to look at her. Lizzie’s bottom lip is trembling and he fears the dam will burst at any moment.

“Just a long list of how to make Lizzie’s life worse today,” she says as a single tear escapes. William kisses the tear away from her cheek and she gives him a half hearted smile in return.

“I have a plan. I will draw you a nice, hot bath and you can tell me all about your day,” William offers.

“Will you join me?” Lizzie mutters and William smiles at her.

“Anything you want. How about you pour us some champagne from the fridge and you can meet me in the bathroom in a few minutes,” William smiles at her.

“Champagne?” Lizzie tilts her head.

“Oh, ah, yes. I bought it for different reasons but I’m thinking it’s perfect for now,” William says, searching her eyes for approval.

“I could drink the whole bottle,” Lizzie deadpans.

“Oh wow,” William holds back a chuckle. “I’m going to set up the bath and you can open the bottle.”

William pulls her in for a quick hug and kisses her on the temple before letting go and disappearing down the hall. Lizzie stands in the middle of the kitchen and lets out a frustrated sigh. She walks to the fridge and opens it, finding the bottle of Veuve Clicquot and pulling it out. Once she finds two flutes, she opens the bottle with delicacy and briefly considers drinking straight from it before pouring. Lizzie stands there for a few minutes staring at the bubbles rising in the glasses before remembering William is waiting for her in the bathroom. Lizzie toes her shoes off before picking up the glasses and heading to William’s bedroom. When she gets to the bedroom, she finds a robe lying on the bed and lets out a strangled chuckle. She puts the glasses down on the corner table before walking to the bed.

“Lizzie?” William calls from the bathroom. “There’s a robe on the bed so you can get out of those clothes.”

Lizzie moves her fingers over the fabric of the silk robe and asks, “Where did you get it?”

“Gigi thought you might like it,” William replies over the sound of running water. Lizzie smiles at Gigi’s thoughtfulness and reminds herself to thank Gigi the next time she sees her. Lizzie grabs a hair band from her pants pocket and brings her hair up into a bun. She takes her time pulling her clothes off before slipping on the silk robe. She already feels better with this fabric against her skin and shuts her eyes, taking a deep breath. Lizzie no longer hears the water running and turns around to see William leaning against the wall. His arms are crossed, has a sympathetic smile on his face and a towel hangs from his waist.

“Are you okay, Lizzie?” William asks softly. Lizzie sighs and walks over to him, resting her head on his chest. He rubs a hand up and down her back before pulling her in for a hug.

“I will be,” she mumbles.

“Come on. Let’s get you into the tub,” he says quietly as he ushers her into the bathroom with glasses in one hand. Lizzie gasps as she sees the set up before them and William quickly sets the glasses on the table besides the tub. There are candles lit up throughout the room, giving the bathroom a golden glow, and the large tub is full of bubbles with steam rising from the hot water. She has never been able to set up her tub like this and it looks absolutely heavenly. She turns around to look at William and he flashes her a quick grin.

“I thought, uh, if you had a bad day like out of the movies,” William pauses. “Then you should have a bath like one too.”

“So you used dish soap?” Lizzie asks, half teasing. “Because that’s what they use in the movies.”

“What? No. Really?” William chuckles and Lizzie nods. “I just used regular bubble bath. There’s a trick that my mother taught me to make it last.”

“Where did you even get all these candles?” Lizzie asks.

“Oh. Gigi left them behind when she moved last week and told me to use them for a rainy day,” William says, looking around the room. “And while she couldn’t stop waggling her eyebrows when she said it, today was a rainy day for you.”

“You…are perfect,” Lizzie says quietly before she stands on her toes to kiss him quickly on the lips. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in for a hug. He wraps his arms around her back and leaves a light kiss on her neck.

“We don’t want the water to get cold,” William murmurs near her ear after a minute. Lizzie pulls away from him and smiles before she walks over to the tub, sliding off her robe. She gingerly tests the water with her toes before stepping in completely and sits down, pulling her legs close to her body. She watches William as he lets his towel drop to the floor and get into the tub behind her. He slides her between his legs and he sits back against the wall of the tub, Lizzie resting her back against him.

“So where are we on the scale now?” William asks as they get more comfortable.

“I’d say I’m at a strong 6,” Lizzie mumbles as she closes her eyes.

“Really that bad, huh?” William asks as he stirs the water with one finger. “Tell me all about it and leave out no details.”

“Well, I had my interviews this morning and I think Ricky Collins found a way to clone himself because half of them had absolutely no clue what they were talking about,” Lizzie starts. “They all were going in circles with the questions I asked and they took so much time that I was running behind by the third person.”

“Speaking of Ricky Collins, there is a save-the-date on the counter from him,” William interrupts.

“Seriously?! He sent you the invitation?” Lizzie exclaims as she turns her head to look at him. “Was there a picture on it? I still don’t think she’s real. It seems really convenient to have a girlfriend in Canada.”

“Lizzie,” William shakes his head as he chuckles. “He sent it to me because you didn’t give him your address. There’s no picture but it looks like he’s having the wedding in New York.”

“New York? We could visit Jane and Bing! We should go,” Lizzie says as she smacks the water, making a splash and spilling water on the floor. “Whoops. Sorry.”

“It happens. I’ll clean it after. We can discuss his wedding at another time. Tell me about the rest of your day,” William says to bring her back on track.

“Right…so the interviews took way too long and went right through lunch. Plus I don’t think I would hire any of them.” Lizzie says in aggravation. “I’m having more interviews on Monday so hopefully I just weeded out the crazy ones first.”

“Hopefully,” William repeats as he runs a finger along her arm that is resting on the lip of the tub.

“Then because the interviews ran so late, I had to take a cab to get to there and he completely hustled me,” Lizzie huffs. She grabs the glass of champagne from the table beside them and takes a large swig before putting it back down

“What did he do?” William sits up just a bit.

“He just assumed I was a tourist because I needed to go to the ferry building and he took the long way to get there,” Lizzie shakes her head. “I had no time to argue with him which is a good thing because I was the last one on the 12:55 ferry .”

“That is ridiculous,” William says with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“You’re telling me,” Lizzie says as she lifts her head to look back at him. “Anyway, I had over an hour to kill in Sausalito before I met with the investors so I was going to grab a bite to eat near their building. I got completely lost looking for their building though and lost that extra time. I finally found it five minutes before the meeting.”

“You could have asked for help,” William offers. “Or even called me.”

“I did ask for help and that’s how I got so lost,” Lizzie sighs. “Also, my phone battery was starting to die because I forgot to charge it so I didn’t want to waste it.”

“Lizzie…” William grabs her hand and uses a thumb to caress her skin.

“I finally talked with the investors and they completely changed their minds. They were confident they wanted to invest over the phone but they told me they wanted to think it over when I got there,” Lizzie says bitterly. “They asked me to go over everything I had already talked to them about and that ate away most of my afternoon. They didn’t even say yes! They told me they would give me an answer on Monday.”

“A lot of events happening on Monday,” William points out. “Should I have the bath ready again?”

“Oh William,” Lizzie mutters as rests her head on William’s shoulder. William kisses her temple and wraps his free arm around her waist.

“I missed the 4:45 ferry back home because of them and had to wait till after 6. I stood there in disbelief over everything when I realized I left my jacket in their office. I went back but their offices closed,” Lizzie says shakily. “I really liked that jacket.”

“We’ll just have to get you a new one,” William murmurs into her hair.

“I refused to do anything else but wait for the next ferry because I was pretty sure something would explode if I tried with the day I was having. It got really windy and foggy after 20 minutes or so,” Lizzie says flatly.

“And you couldn’t call-“

“My phone was dead at that point,” Lizzie interrupts. “I finally got back after 6:30 and just ate some overpriced tacos because I was starving. I got back to the office after 7:30 because I needed to catch up and Maggie left every single light on. She is helpful but she’s forgetful.”

“She is interning though so that’s even more helpful,” William says. “Please tell me that is the last of your troubles. It’s nearly unbearable to hear how terrible your day was and not be there to help.”

“Nearly…I left the offices at 9:00 and was all set to just go straight to bed so I could forget this day,” Lizzie begins. “I got to the door of my apartment and I realized right away that I left my keys here from last night.”

“Lizzie no…” William moves his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose out of frustration.

“I walked here despite being freezing because I did NOT want to deal with anymore public transportation,” Lizzie scrunches her face up. “How is it so cold at the end of August?”

“We are at sea level, Lizzie.” William pauses before continuing. “It doesn’t matter now because you are here and your day can only improve from here.”

“I want to completely forget about it and enjoy this hot bath with you,” Lizzie hums. Lizzie turns her head towards William and kisses his earlobe before he takes a sip of champagne.

“I finally got you in this,” William muses. “I think I remember you saying you have a thing for tubs.”

“Do you remember everything I say?” Lizzie sighs as he begins to leave kisses along her jaw.

“Of course. I put it in my calendar,” William teases.

“I want to see your calendar,” Lizzie closes her eyes as he moves his hands to begin massaging her shoulders.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you. It would be far too incriminating for my own good,” William replies.

“Could you at least tell me one thing you wrote in it?” Lizzie pouts as William continues massaging.

There is a twinkle in William’s eyes as he begins to think of something he could tell her. He wonders if he writes too much about events with Lizzie in his calendar but they make him smile when she’s not around.

“Alright,” William leans in close to her ear. “March 17th, 2013: The girl I have been in love with for months is finally in love with me. Happiest day of my life thus far.”

Lizzie lets out a shaky breath, “How do you even exist?”

William is feeling playful and replies, “When a man and a woman love each other very much-”

“Stop!” Lizzie starts laughing. William laughs along with her and pulls her back in to his chest as close as possible, water splashing over the sides of the tub. He begins to leave a trail of kisses from her jaw line all the way across her shoulder as Lizzie runs a hand down his thigh.

“So Lizzie Bennet,” William says between kisses after a moment. “What’s your number on the scale now?”

“Maybe I’m at a 4 now,” Lizzie sigh out as she grips his knee.

“A 4? Could we lower that?” William murmurs into her skin as his hand moves slowly down her stomach.

“I could be persuaded to be at a..a weak 3,” Lizzie’s says breathlessly as she grabs onto the lip of the tub. William’s hand slides down to below her stomach and he feels her begin to squirm beneath his hand.

“Poss…possibly a 2,” Lizzie stutters out and she bites her lip as his hand creeps dangerously close to her center. Lizzie lets her head fall back on his shoulder as he continues inching towards her core.

“Maybe even a…fuuuck,” Lizzie moans out as his hand reaches the apex of her thighs and his fingers brush against her most sensitive spot.

“I don’t believe that is on the scale, Lizzie Bennet” William says huskily and whispers in her ear. “But I will be more than happy to oblige.”

Lizzie lets out a groan and jerks her hips as he uses more pressure against her with his hand. She struggles to find her footing in the tub as her feet slip against the porcelain bottom. Lizzie’s hands dive into the water and grab William’s legs to push herself against his body as his fingers slide against her. Her breathing becomes ragged as his fingers dip into her and he runs his tongue along the wet skin of her shoulder. The water sloshes against Lizzie as she wriggles against the movement of his fingers and moans once again. Lizzie’s ache between her thighs is nearly unbearable when he presses his palm hard against her for more pressure. She cries out his name as ecstasy washes over her body and she trembles against him, letting her head drop back against his shoulder. William’s fingers lightly trail over her skin in the water as her breathing returns to normal.

“That was one of the most…erotic things I have seen in my life,” William utters.

“Thus far,” Lizzie purrs. She can feel him pressed against her back and she bites her lip, loving the effect she has on him. Lizzie turns her head towards him and moves one hand to his cheek, bringing him down to kiss her deeply. William grabs her waist with his hands and pulls her in close, water sloshing against the side of the tub. Lizzie breaks the kiss as the awkward angle begins to tighten her neck and leans back against William’s body.

“So…if you have a thing for tubs. Would that mean you’ve had sex in one?” William’s voice is teasing and low. His fingers trailing Lizzie’s heated skin near her thighs

“No,” Lizzie breathes and bites her lip. “But I would love to now.”

Lizzie can see a spark in his eye and her lust for him is nearly overpowering. Before Lizzie can say another word, William grips her waist and lifts Lizzie up to pull her against him. She lets out a gasp as she sinks onto him unhurriedly and carefully. This is a new position for the both of them and they take a moment to adjust, sighing at their connection. William presses a kiss to her shoulder blade as if to nudge them into movement and he creates a slow rhythm with his hips. Lizzie does what she can in their limited space and rolls her own slowly against him. He lets out a groan and tightens his hold on her waist and her hands move upwards towards his neck. As the friction builds between them, William’s thrusting becomes slightly rougher and Lizzie clenches around him, feeling her ache return with a force. Water continues to splash over the sides of the tub but the couple is too wrapped up in each other to care. William drags his tongue across her wet skin before biting down gently and her head falls back against him from the overwhelming sensation. William’s hands wander across her body as she writhes against him, desperate and begging him for release. William feels stretched thin as Lizzie begins grinding against him and he brings his hand to her core, his thumb pressing firmly against her. Lizzie’s voice is hoarse when his name tumbles from her lips as she is brought over the edge and William snaps, riding his own orgasm along with her own. Lizzie trembles against him as William shakily pulls her in closely. William bends his head down and presses his lips against her shoulder, lightly laughing as the pleasure washes over them. Lizzie closes her eyes and leans into him, grinning into his neck.

“I want…to move in,” Lizzie murmurs. William pauses for a second to make sure he heard her correctly.

“Would you care to repeat that again when you’re not post-coital?” William turns his head to look at her a moment before he lifts her off his hips.

“Ugh. How do you make that sound sexy?” Lizzie whimpers as she slides back between his legs.

“I’ve come to the conclusion that it’s because we’re post-coital,” William chuckles, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Well I mean it,” Lizzie sighs. “After a day like today, the only good part was coming home to you. I want to talk about moving in.”

“I have no objections. We can discuss this all you want,” William says with a hint of excitement in his voice. Before he continues, he feels Lizzie shivering and realizes the water has turned cold.

“Lizzie. Let’s move this conversation out of the water,” William says quietly and Lizzie hums in agreement. William helps her out of the water and away from the puddles on the floor. Lizzie grabs two towels from the heated towel rack and grins at him as she hands him one, William returning a smile. She turns her back to him and he begins to dry her off, being gentle with the material against her skin. He leans down to kiss her on the shoulder before wrapping the towel around her as he finishes. Lizzie turns back around and takes her sweet time drying William off. She bites her lip as she rubs the towel against his chest before moving lower. She catches his intense gaze and feels like she could melt from the desire building in his eyes. She deliberately brushes her fingers against his torso as she wraps the towel around him, feeling his skin radiating heat. William takes a deep breath and surprises Lizzie once again by scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to the bedroom.

“William!” Lizzie laughs as she grabs hold of his neck.

“I didn’t want you to slip from the water,” William grins at her.

“Are you ever going to stop carrying me places?” Lizzie muses as he places her on the edge of the bed. Lizzie pulls out her bun, quickly running her hands through her hair as William watches with concentration

“Until I am old and gray,” William replies as his lips twitch up at the corners. He leans down towards Lizzie and cups her face with his hands before gently kissing her. Lizzie moves her hands to his waist and William begins to lower them slowly to the bed. Lizzie breaks the kiss and pulls herself up to the head of the bed as William follows, staring at her intensely. He hovers over Lizzie for a moment, pushing a strand of hair out of her face and she gives him a big smile. As he starts to close the space between them, Lizzie presses her hands against his chest to stop him and his brows furrow.

“I want to discuss moving in before I lose track of thought,” Lizzie says sternly, more for herself than for William. William flips himself over to lie on his back and smiles at Lizzie as she props herself on his chest.

“Alright. What would you care to discuss? Closet space? Drawer space? What side of the bed you prefer?” William asks with barely disguised joy.

“You already know what side of the bed I sleep on,” Lizzie blushes. “I mean that I want this to be fair and equal. Rent, utilities, groceries and even parking.”

“Well you can’t pay rent since I own this apartment,” William looks at her before continuing. “If you really feel strongly about everything then we can split utilities and switch off weekly for groceries. As for parking, you could just take Gigi’s spot which is paid for until December and then you can take over payments.”

Lizzie grins, “How did you make that so simple? I know there was a time when you would have refused to let me pay for anything.”

“Well, I have this girlfriend who taught me to open my eyes and look at things from other people’s perspectives. I know it will be…difficult to adjust with our different financial backgrounds but this situation has a relatively simple solution,” William pauses. “Also, I am very much in love with her and she just informed me that she wants to live with me. I am eager to show her how thrilled I am about this change of events.”

A grin spreads slowly across Lizzie’s face and she buries her head in William’s chest. William runs a hand through her hair before he hears her mumble something he doesn’t understand and asks her to repeat it.

Lizzie lifts her head back up and says, “My landlady is going to be so disappointed. She thought I would stay longer. Oh god…my mother. She’s going to think we’re getting married or something and Charlotte is going to have a field day with this!”

“Lizzie…” William attempts as Lizzie keeps babbling. She pulls herself up, holding onto the towel with her arms close to her chest, and sits on her knees.

“Fitz and Gigi probably have some bet that I wouldn’t even make it to our sixth month anniversary-“

“Lizzie.” William says a little louder as he sits up, putting an arm on her shoulder.

“And Lydia! She won’t even get to see my apartment. She wanted to visit in October and she-“

“Lizzie!” William nearly shouts. Lizzie stops abruptly and looks at him, her cheeks turning red.

“The only people I see in this relationship are you and me. What do you want?” William asks quietly, caressing her shoulder. Lizzie takes a deep breath as if to reassure herself.

“I want to move in with you,” Lizzie replies, her eyes sparkling.

“Then move in with me,” William says, holding back a smile.

“I will then,” Lizzie says before she presses her lips together, trying not to be the first one to break. They sit there for a moment, staring at each other, before William can no longer contain his glee. He breaks out into a huge grin which sends Lizzie into a fit of giggles. He pulls her in for a short but passionate kiss and his hands weave through her hair. Once he breaks the kiss, he rests his forehead against hers and beams at her.

“You’re moving in,” William murmurs.

“Yes I am,” Lizzie whispers back. William begins to kiss her lightly all over her face and Lizzie laughs with delight. She pulls him back to the head of the bed and scrambles to get under the sheets. William finds himself hovering above Lizzie once again and grins wickedly at her.

“I think I like you better without this towel around you,” William says as he traces the edge of the towel with his fingers.

“But I think they’re so soft,” Lizzie teases. William takes his time as his fingers switch between the material of the towel to her creamy skin. Lizzie sighs at his light touch and his hand wraps around the knot, tugging at her towel. He smirks at her as she lifts her hips up to help him remove the towel and he tosses it aside.

“But not as soft as bare skin on these sheets,” William says huskily and raises an eyebrow when Lizzie’s hands move down his torso to grab onto the towel around his waist. Lizzie grins as she yanks off his towel and throws it on the floor, next to the other.

“I couldn’t agree more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Teresa, my beautiful tropical fish.
> 
> Is everybody paying attention to the timeline? I wonder what could possibly be coming up...besides the obvious.


	12. The First 48 Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie finally moves in and the two of them celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a feeling you might want another chapter...so I wrote one

_Friday, September 6th_

Lizzie officially drops off the key to the landlord’s apartment two weeks after her decision to move in. Unofficially, she moved in half her stuff into William’s apartment the weekend before. They spent the better part of the previous Sunday compromising on what she would bring over and what she didn’t care about as much. Lizzie quickly realized she didn’t have any emotional attachment to most of her second hand furniture except for a lamp and cushy chair she fell asleep in more than a handful of times. The chair surprisingly went with the rest of the living room furniture and William moved it near the fireplace because he knew she liked to read by light of the fire. Lizzie spent the rest of the week in her apartment with only a bed and a handful of boxes full of her clothes and every day items. They both decided to take Friday afternoon off so she could be all settled into his---their---apartment before the weekend really started.

Now, William is bringing in the last box of her clothes into the bedroom and places it on the bed. He stands behind Lizzie, who is emptying out another box, and wraps his arms around her waist before leaving a kiss on her neck.

“That was the last of the boxes. You are all moved in,” William says with a hint of excitement.

“ _Almost_ moved in, William. I still have to unpack the last two boxes,” Lizzie replies and giggles as she twists out of his arms. “Don’t distract me or we’ll never get anything done.”

“Let me help you then,” William says as he begins to open the other box.

“I don’t know what I put in that one!” Lizzie nearly shouts but figures out what she packed in the box by the expression on William’s face. William’s eyebrow is raised as he slowly pulls out a black garter belt from the box.

“I haven’t seen this before,” he says with a smirk. Lizzie quickly snatches it from his hands and tries hiding the smile growing on her face.

“You haven’t seen a lot of things,” Lizzie taunts.

William looks at his watch before peeking back in the box, “I think I have some time.”

“A girl likes to have a little mystery,” Lizzie slaps his hand away from the box. “I’m not showing you all my cards at once.”

“Will I be seeing these so called cards eventually,” William asks with amusement.

“Considering I bought them with you in mind…” Lizzie says seductively.

“How do you expect to get anything done when you say something like that?” William growls.

“Because the William I know has an incredible amount of patience,” Lizzie smiles as she begins putting the contents of the box in a drawer. William’s phone buzzes at that exact moment and he sighs when he looks at the screen.

“I’ll be right back,” William says to Lizzie as he begins walking out of the bedroom

“I’ll just be here putting away my naughty underwear!” Lizzie yells after him, laughing to herself.

“You’re going to pay for that!” William yells back before he disappears down the hall.

Lizzie is still chuckling to herself as she puts away the rest of her underwear, smiling to herself about her recent purchases. Lizzie had never worn a garter belt before but when she tried a pair on, she couldn’t pass them up on account of how wanton she felt. She has a thought of wearing them some day under one a favorite dress of William’s and visiting him at his office. A smile spreads on her face before she grabs a new pair of very lacy underwear and runs into the bathroom to change. She returns to a still empty bedroom and puts away the last of her clothes, feeling a sense of accomplishment at the fact that she is completely moved in. She walks down the hall and turns the corner to find William standing in the living room and ending his call.

“Heeeey,” she says and he turns around quickly. “I finished unpacking. I think we could do with a little celebrating now that I’m officially moved in.”

She walks slowly towards him and he watches her movement with his eyes. As she reaches him, she places her hands on his chest and stands on her toes to kiss him. He holds her steady by grabbing her waist with his hands and sighs into her lips. William breaks away after a minute and smiles gently at her before he wraps his arms around her waist.

“As much as I want to celebrate right now,” William pauses. “Gigi and Fitz have invited us to dinner to mark this occasion.”

“Couldn’t we go another day? They’ll tease us relentlessly,” Lizzie pouts.

“Unfortunately, I couldn’t get us out of it,” William says. “Fitz was kind of crude about it actually.”

“Crude? What did he say?” Lizzie asks.

“He said we should eat a lot, uh, to build up energy…because we’ll be, uh, using a lot more now that, um, you’re moved in,” William frowns.

“He did not! That is terrible,” Lizzie lets out a cackle. “But also very true…especially this weekend.”

“Lizzie…” William warns as his nostrils flare and his eyes darken.

“I don’t know about you but my only plans for this weekend are to christen every room in this apartment,” Lizzie grins wickedly at him.

Lizzie can see the wheels turning in William’s head and tries not to say anything. She can see the desire wash over his face and thinks he might just break.

“If we…cancel,” William grits through his teeth. “They will only have more material to work with later on.”

“Then I guess we’d better go to dinner,” Lizzie purses her lips and turns around to get ready. She feels William’s hand wrap around her right wrist and he pulls her in close.

“But you’d better believe that those are my same plans for the weekend,” William says lowly in her ear. A shiver runs down Lizzie’s spine and she takes a deep breath to compose herself before he lets her go.

“I’ll be out here,” William says as Lizzie is walking away. She pauses and turns back to him.

“Don’t you have to get ready too?” Lizzie asks, narrowing her eyes.

“We will never leave that bedroom if we both go in there right now,” William replies, his gaze intensifying.

“Oh…right,” Lizzie swallows. “Good plan.”

William watches her walk away and turn the corner before he walks to the window, sliding his hands in his pockets. He stares out the window, looking out at the view but getting lost in his head. William knows he is a man of patience because being the CEO of a company practically requires it. At least he used to be a man of patience because when it comes to Lizzie, there is always a sense of urgency that must be answered. He is aware Lizzie is in the other room getting undressed and it takes all the willpower he has to not walk in there right now. Lizzie has awoken a new side of himself he never thought to exist before and it is exhilarating. The fact that this feeling will be a constant whenever he is at home now is a bonus. He wonders how it is possible to feel this much love and this much desire for one person at all times but he chooses not to question it.

Lizzie quickly moves to get ready because she knows the sooner they go out to dinner, the sooner they can come home. She pauses at that thought because it’s the first time she realizes she will be coming home and not to _his_ apartment. It is now _their_ place, they are really living together and she feels a sense of euphoria run through her veins. If somebody told her a year ago that she would in love and living with William Darcy then she would have told them they were crazy. It’s crazy to think how much has changed in the past twelve months but she knows she wouldn’t change a thing. She had started her video diaries with no real ending and somewhere down the line, her entire life changed. Lizzie shakes her head to concentrate and throws her dirty shirt into the hamper before exiting the bedroom. She sees William standing near the windows and looking deep in thought.

“William. I’m ready,” Lizzie says slowly. He whips his head around and smiles before walking towards her.

“Excellent. Give me five minutes and we can get this over with,” William pauses next to her. “Then we can get to work on those plans of yours.”

“Looking forward to it,” Lizzie grins at him. William raises an eyebrow at her and returns a grin before heading to the bedroom.

* * *

 

_Late Friday Night_

Lizzie slams the apartment door shut behind her and toes off her shoes, placing her shoes next to William’s. She follows William down the entry way and into the kitchen.

“I am not going out again,” Lizzie says, hopping onto the counter and watching William as he puts their leftovers into the fridge.

“Tonight? I don’t doubt it,” William muses and leans against the fridge when he turns around.

“I mean this entire weekend,” Lizzie huffs. “I am pretty sure Gigi and Fitz kept us out late on purpose.”

“I wouldn’t put it past them. Fitz kept winking at me suggestively,” William replies and stuffs his hands in his pockets.

“It’s not as bad as Gigi pulling me into the bathroom and asking if we needed _supplies_ ,” Lizzie deadpans.

“That is…inappropriate. I am going to have to talk to her about boundaries again,” William says with a hint of annoyance.

Lizzie laughs, “Good luck with that.”

William narrows his eyes and presses his lips together and Lizzie mirrors his face. She crosses her arms in an effort to not break first and William raises an eyebrow. He moves from the fridge and takes the few steps to the counter. He stops right in front of her, pulling his hands out of his pockets and placing them on the counter beside her legs. His stare is intense and Lizzie can feel an ache for William building within her. She doesn’t want to be the first one to break but she has been teased all night long and her patience is wearing thin. She catches his eyes flickering to her lips and feels his thumb briefly brush against her thigh and her resolve crumbles.

“Screw it,” Lizzie breaks the silence and pulls him in by his tie, simultaneously spreading her legs to make room for him. She feels a sense of relief as their lips meet and William’s hands wrap around her waist, pulling her to the edge of the counter. Their kiss is desperate and she whimpers when she feels his tongue run along her teeth. As their kiss deepens, William groans as Lizzie wraps her legs behind him and locks her feet. His hands make their way under her shirt and he leaves a trail of fire along her skin. Too soon, they break the kiss for air and look at each other, grinning and gasping for breath.

“Just to inform you,” William says in a low tone as he runs his fingers up along her thighs, “I was mere seconds away from breaking myself.”

“Clearly,” Lizzie says slowly as she unknots his tie and slides it from his neck. “I just want you more.”

“I want you…every moment of every day” William says huskily and raises an eyebrow as Lizzie begins unbuttoning his shirt. “So don’t you question that.”

Lizzie pauses at the last button of his shirt and gazes at him, affected by his confession.

“Really? Every moment?” Lizzie asks teasingly. William’s eyes darken with desire and he reaches for the hem of her shirt, pulling it off over her head and dropping it on the floor.

“Every. Single. Moment,” William’s deep voice resonating in her chest. Lizzie shudders and quickly slides his shirt off his shoulders after undoing the last button. They both fumble with his belt and the zipper on his pants before she helps push them down with her hands. His slides his hands to her back and unclasps her bra, tossing it onto the pile of other clothing. He reaches for her jeans and unzips them, catching a glimpse of her blue lace underwear.

“These are new,” William smolders and Lizzie grins at him.

“I purchased them because they reminded me of your eyes,” Lizzie whispers and William groans.

Lizzie lifts her hips and William slowly pulls her jeans off, making sure his fingers touch her skin as he undresses her. Once her jeans are removed, his hands creep up her creamy skin and Lizzie squirms under his touch. He traces a finger across the lace of her underwear and her hips jerk against his hand as he reaches her center. Lizzie pulls him in by his torso and moans when she feels how much he wants her.

“Bedroom?” William growls out.

“Right here,” Lizzie demands. William’s eyes become nearly pitch black with desire and wraps his arms around her, attacking her lips with his own. Their hands are everywhere at once and they are desperate for more contact. William begins to lean forward and before he knows it, he is on top of the counter with Lizzie, hovering above her. She pulls herself more towards the center of the island and William knocks over a bowl of fruit, letting it crash to the ground. Lizzie lets out a short laugh before the sight of William taking off his briefs sobers her up. Her hips jerk violently as he removes her underwear and she can’t help but let a whimper tumble from her lips.

Lizzie barely has time to adjust to the hard surface when William pushes her legs wide apart with his large hands and glides deep into her. They both let out a moan as William and Lizzie rock their hips against each other. She grabs onto his back and lifts her legs, resting her knees against his sides. She pushes her head back and lets her jaw drop from the intense sensation William is giving her. William takes advantage of her position and begins kissing her lower jaw, running his tongue across her glistening skin. The ache from her core is accentuated by the heat rippling off his body above her and the cold granite below her. William pulls his head back up as he continues moving above her and catches her looking at him with glassy eyes, flashing him a smile. He smiles back at her before he leans down to kiss her sweetly on the lips. He leans his forehead against hers, only sounds of panting coming from their throats, and she moves her hands up his back to his shoulder blades. The surface of the counter gives them no leeway but their lust is more than enough for each other. William can no longer control himself and he hits his peak, groaning out her name. It ends up sending Lizzie into a spiral which intensifies his own orgasm. Lizzie cries out William’s name and trembles below him as pleasure spreads throughout her body. William lightly kisses her cheek and she hums in satisfaction as their breathing returns to normal.

“Sooo,” Lizzie grins. “That’s one room christened.”

William chuckles, “I’m going to love living with you.”

“I already do,” Lizzie says sultrily as William moves away from her. William beams at Lizzie before sliding off the counter and helping her down. He starts to pick up their clothes when Lizzie stands behind him and stopping William by grabbing his wrist.

“Leave them,” Lizzie breathes. “You should come with me to the bedroom.”

“I, uh, I broke the bowl.” William says dumbly.

Lizzie giggles, “We can buy another one. Just follow me.”

“Whatever you say,” William murmurs.

Lizzie pulls William by the wrist and swings her hips in jest. Her actions earn a whistle from William and Lizzie laughs as they walk down the hall to the bedroom.

* * *

 

_Early Saturday morning_

Lizzie is the first one to wake and finds herself resting on his shoulder with his arm wrapped around her and her left hand on his chest. William’s right hand covers hers and he is fast asleep. One thing that Lizzie quickly learned after their first night together was that William was a natural furnace. This actually worked out in her favor because she always cold in the night and she could cuddle against him to feel that heat.

 She kisses his chest a few times to try waking him up but she gets no movement from him. Lizzie slips her hand out of his and runs her fingers across his stomach, smiling as she sees his muscles tense. She looks up to see him still asleep and frowns, trying to think of another way to rouse him from his sleep. Lizzie presses her lips together before she begins to leave a trail of kisses from the base of his throat to his waist, feeling him stir as she reaches his stomach.

“Lizzie…” he groans. 

“Good morning,” she says, bringing herself back up to rest on his shoulder.

“Morning beautiful,” he murmurs. “Are you trying to work me up before I even wake?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Lizzie says with an impish grin.

“Don’t you play coy with me, you little minx,” William replies as he closes his eyes.

“Oh no. You’re not allowed to go back to sleep,” Lizzie pokes him.

“Hey!” William flinches. “My girlfriend kept me up last night.”

“That’s funny,” Lizzie pauses. “I remember my boyfriend waking me up at 2 am.”

“Irrelevant,” William huffs. “You weren’t even asleep yet.”

“Riiiight,” Lizzie snickers. “I know a way to wake you up.”

“And what would that be?” William asks as he finally opens his eyes.

“Morning dance session!” Lizzie says as she crawls over William, pausing momentarily above him.

“You want to dance?” William says in confusion. “In our current state of dress?”

“Dancing in your underwear is the best,” Lizzie says as she stands from the bed, looking at him. She turns the iPod player on the bedside table on and begins dancing.

William sits up from the bed and rubs his eyes to wake himself up. He watches her dance for a moment before she pulls him up despite his protesting. William stands there with one raised eyebrow as she dances around him, giggling at his lack of movement.

“Are you going to turn this into another awkward dance?” Lizzie pouts. William narrows his eyes at her and an idea pops into his head..

“If you want me to dance, then I’ll dance,” William smirks. He stiffens and begins dancing like a robot, moving his arms stiffly to the beat of the music. William turns around and pushes his butt out, shaking it robotically at her. Lizzie is in near tears from laughing so hard.

“Is. This. Sufficient?” William asks in a robotic voice. “Darcybot. Wants. To. Please. Lizziebot.”

“Oh my god. I love you so much,” Lizzie says through her laughter and sits on the bed.

“Darcybot. Loves. You. Too.” William turns his head towards her like a robot before smiling.

“Stooop it! It’s getting creepy!” Lizzie holds her stomach from her laughter. William pretends to shut down like a robot, imitating the way Lizzie did it so long ago. Lizzie stands back up, still chuckling, and begins poking him trying to make him move again. The music from the iPod player changes to a slower song and William nearly scares Lizzie when he grabs her waist.

“Slow dances are more my specialty,” William murmurs as he takes her hand and she leans her head against his chest. They sway quietly to the music and William caresses her waist with his thumb, occasionally looking down at her to smile. Lizzie begins to feel a bit worked up from their proximity and licks her lips involuntarily. She looks up and catches William looking at her with a deep intensity. She moves her hand up to his cheek and stands on her toes to kiss him. Before long, the dance is forgotten and they get lost in the feeling of each other’s lips. William tightens his hold on her waist and they fall onto to the bed, William grunting from the impact. They pause for a moment and his eyes flicker from her glassy eyes to her swollen lips.

“We can never seem to get anything done around each other,” William says quietly.

Lizzie smiles softly at him and plays with the hairs on the nape of his neck.

“Did you have plans?” Lizzie asks.

“I wanted to make you breakfast,” William says as he runs a thumb across her cheek.

“What would breakfast entail?” Lizzie asks as she wiggles beneath him.

“Bacon…scrambled eggs…pancakes from scratch,” William says breathily as he traces one finger above the lace of her underwear.

“I love p-pancakes,” Lizzie stutters from his touch. “After this. Sex and then pancakes.”

“Sound like paradise,” William smirks.

* * *

 

_Saturday, mid-morning_

“Lizzie? Could you get my apron?” William asks as he takes out a pan from the drawer.

“An apron, huh?” Lizzie grins before taking the black apron off the hook. “It matches what you’re wearing!”

“You are the one who insisted we don’t get dressed this weekend,” William side eyes her. “Wearing only boxer briefs gives me very little protection and I would rather not burn my skin.”

“Understandable. At least I still get to enjoy the view from the back.” Lizzie teases before lightly slapping him on the butt. William jumps and turns towards her, his lips tight as she puts the apron over his head. Lizzie stands on her toes to kiss him quickly and he teasingly tries to bite her after she pulls away. She skips away and sits on the stool across the counter.

“You, on the other hand, are wearing another shirt of mine,” William muses. “Despite your entire wardrobe being here now.”

“What can I say? Your silk shirts feel incredible against my breasts,” Lizzie grins wickedly.

“You little…Are you going to help me or are you just going tease me?” William asks, pulling out the rest of the ingredients.

“Who says I can’t do both?” Lizzie states as she crosses her legs.

“You can’t accomplish much from over there,” William glances over his shoulder.

“I believe I can accomplish plenty from here,” Lizzie taunts as she unbuttons the first three buttons on her shirt.

“You will never eat if you keep this up,” William warns as he points a spatula at her.

“Do you need help mixing the pancake batter? I am an expert,” Lizzie asks as she slides off the stool and walks around the counter.

“That would be very helpful, Lizzie,” William replies. She brings the bowl full of batter to stand next to William and nudges him, a smile plastered on her face. William nudges her back and bends down to kiss her on the cheek. Lizzie takes the spatula and smudges a dollop of pancake batter on William’s face, Lizzie giggling in the process.

William lets out a frustrated sigh, “Lizzie. Don’t start playing with your pre-cooked food.”

“Hasn’t anybody told you pancake batter is good for the skin?” Lizzie says, giving him her serious face.

“Oh really?” William asks with equal seriousness. He grabs another spatula, dips it in the batter and holds it up in a threatening manner.

“William Darcy. Don’t you dare,” Lizzie says as she backs herself into the corner.

“You walked into your own trap, Lizzie Bennet,” William retorts. He stands above Lizzie and holds the pancake battered spatula inches from her face. She squeezes her eyes shut expecting the worst when William only coats the tip of her nose with the batter. Lizzie’s eyes pop open from surprise and sees William giving her a genuine smile.

“I would never smother your face in food,” William says. “I’m dreadful during food fights. I’m not a fan of the mess.”

Lizzie nearly asks him what his stance is on cake smashing but thinks it might be too soon to vocalize those thoughts. She grabs a paper towel and gently wipes the batter off his face as William gazes at her. Neither one makes an effort to move as Lizzie drops her arm down to her side.

“So…pancakes?” Lizzie barely whispers.

“Right. Yes. Pancakes,” William affirms.

* * *

 

_Late Saturday afternoon_

Lizzie and William are spread out across their bed, gasping for breath, and drenched from head to toe.

“Lizzie,” William says, still out of breath. “What you just did in the shower…”

“Mmmm,” Lizzie laughs.

“Wow,” William chuckles.

“My knees are going to be sore tomorrow,” Lizzie says lowly.

“The shower tile is unforgiving…” William trails off.

“Reusing pick up lines now? Did I fry your brain?” Lizzie teases.

“Something definitely short circuited,” William groans. Lizzie turns over onto her stomach and rests her head on his chest before grinning at him. She begins leaving kisses along his torso.

“How did you even…” William breathes out.

“I think I love seeing you flabbergasted,” Lizzie hums against his skin. William looks down at her, shakes his head from everything and chortles. He moves a hand through her damp hair which is still sticking to her bare skin. They lay there for a few minutes while Lizzie draws patterns on his skin with her finger. She takes a deep breath and pulls herself to her knees, biting her bottom lip before speaking.

“Are you ready for another round?” Lizzie waggles her eyebrows.

“You are absolutely insatiable!” William says lowly.

“I think you’re the one who said you wanted me every single moment of the day,” Lizzie says with satisfaction.

“Touché,” William replies in defeat. “I need sustenance first though.”

“How about…” Lizzie pauses before a smile spreads on her face. “Chinese food?" 

“You took the words right out of my mouth,” William grins back.

* * *

 

_Late Saturday night_

William is sitting on the couch, wearing only his boxer briefs and a blanket is draped over his legs. His arms are spread out on the back of the couch and he is only half paying attention to the program on TV. Lizzie had disappeared a few minutes ago when her phone rang and he is, pathetically, already missing her. Having spent nearly every minute with her this weekend partaking in numerous activities, he can’t help but feel a sense of loss. William occasionally glances to the side expecting to see Lizzie coming in but is disappointed each time. He rubs his face with his hands and turns his attention back to the television which is currently playing some infomercial about some miracle blender. He becomes invested enough in the commercial that he doesn’t even hear Lizzie come in.

“What are you watching?” Lizzie asks in amusement, standing near the far side of the couch, playing with the edges of her shirt.

“Hmm? Uh. Something about a magic bullet…” William turns quickly to her and shrugs his shoulders.

“Sounds dirty, Mr. Darcy,” she teases as she jumps onto the couch and snuggles into his side, resting a hand on his chest.

“No!” William says a little too quickly. “It’s some multi-purpose blender apparently.”

“It’s okay. You can just tell me if you wanted to start using toys,” Lizzie says, trying not to laugh.

“Lizzie!” William’s shouts in frustration as his face turns completely red.

“Oh Will…” she looks at him sympathetically. “I’m sorry. I was only teasing.”

She places a hand on his cheek and turns his head towards her. His cheeks are still a faint red and his brows are furrowed as he looks at her. She sits on the heels of her feet and begins placing kisses all over his face and whispers an apology after each one. He closes his eyes and sighs as her lips linger on the wrinkle on his forehead. She pulls back and keeps her hand on his cheek, her thumb caressing his skin and smiling softly at him.

“Forgiven?” Lizzie searches his face for an answer. She sees a tiny smile beginning to show at the corner of his mouth and he nods at her. She kisses him quickly on the lips and his left hand rests on her hip. William grabs the remote and quickly turns the TV off, tossing the remote onto a nearby chair.

“Who was on the phone?” William asks quietly.

“Oh! It was Charlotte,” she exclaims. “She was just checking up on me to make sure I wasn’t under a pile of boxes or something.”

William chuckles, “Why would she think that?”

“I may have forgotten to call her yesterday,” Lizzie makes a face. “I said I would once I was officially moved in…”

“You forgot?” William says sarcastically. “How could you possibly forget to call your ‘since fetuses’ best friend?”

“Are you mocking me?” Lizzie asks, half shocked and half amused.

“I would never dare,” William says with a hint of a smile.

“Well, well, well,” Lizzie grins as she straddles his lap and puts her hands on his chest. “Look how the tables have turned.”

“At this moment in time,” William places his hands on her thighs and raises an eyebrow. “I would say you have the upper hand.”

“Then I’d like to make the most of it,” Lizzie grins as she cups his face with her hands.

“I would like that as well,” William murmurs as his eyes turn dark. She leans in close and teases him with her hesitancy before William closes the distance, breathing in her scent as he does. Their kiss deepens and Lizzie moves her hands to his neck, running her thumb along his jaw line. William pulls her in closer to his lap as he moves his lips to her neck and Lizzie begins giggling. He pulls back to see her biting her lip and looks at her in confusion.

“It does no good for my ego when you start laughing like that,” William frowns at her.

“I apologize,” Lizzie covers her mouth. “It’s just...your stubble was tickling me.”

William lifts a hand and rubs his face, “Oh. I haven’t shaved since yesterday morning. Would you like me to shave now?”

“Oh! Nooo,” Lizzie protests. “I find it incredibly sexy on you.”

William turns his head to side and his eyebrow quirks, “Oh really?”

“Definitely,” Lizzie grins and nods, “Some guys can’t pull it off at all. You, on the other hand…I wish you would keep it this scruffy all the time.”

“I shave for work to look more professional,” William states.

“I know,” Lizzie whines and leans in close to his chest. “It’s just a really big turn on.”

“I won’t shave until tomorrow evening then,” William says, a gleam in his eye.

“Goodie for me,” Lizzie says in a sultry tone as she pushes her hair back with one hand. “Now where were we?”

“I believe,” William says lowly as his hands move back up her thighs to pull her in and Lizzie stops inches from his lips. “We were right here.”

Their lips crash against each other and they begin kissing with a playful urgency. Lizzie runs her hands through William’s hair and William groans when she grabs a fistful between her fingers. His hands slide under the hem of her shirt and Lizzie shivers from the contact. She whimpers as his fingers brush lightly against her stomach and the underside of her breasts. Lizzie arches her back into him and her hips jerk against his own. William pulls his hands from beneath her shirt and begins to quickly unbutton it from the bottom up. When he reaches the last button, their kiss breaks and she pulls back to gaze at him while he removes her shirt. He wraps his hands around her upper waist and  she gives him a wicked grin just before she rolls her hips to tease him. He hisses and the muscles in his jaw contract as she continues her movements for just a moment more.

“If you keep that up, we won’t be here long,” William groans. Lizzie slows her movements to a halt and looks at him coyly.

“That would be no fun at all,” she replies as a grin spreads on her face.

“You are in a mood tonight,” William says huskily.

“I always am,” Lizzie says, her breath tickling his ear. “Tonight more than usual because of that scruff.”

“Then let’s get rid of these cumbersome layers, shall we?” William breathes. Lizzie runs her hands down to his waist and hooks two fingers under the hem of his briefs. She begins to scoot back just slightly and William slides down the couch a few inches. As she slinks down to the floor on her knees, William lifts his hips so she can pull off his briefs with ease. Lizzie removes her own underwear before she slowly pulls herself back up to her knees. She crawls back onto the couch and sits on William’s knees, smirking at him.

“Do you have any idea how sexy that was?” William asks, his voice gruff. Lizzie glances down at his lap and pulls her bottom lip between her teeth.

“I think so,” she replies, tongue in cheek. William quirks an eyebrow before chuckling.

“Come here,” William says roughly as he pulls Lizzie in close to him. He gives her a passionate kiss and sucks on her bottom lip, eliciting a groan from Lizzie. His hands wander up and down her sides as Lizzie rakes her fingernails up his chest. Lizzie inches herself even closer and there’s a twinge between her legs as she feels William pressed against her thigh. She pulls herself up to her knees and looks down at William, cupping his face once more with her hands. She gives him a slow, sensual kiss as he gently grabs her hips and lowers her onto him. Lizzie continues their kiss as they adjust to each other and a low, guttural noise escapes William’s throat. She begins to roll her hips at an achingly slow pace and his stomach muscles clench as Lizzie runs her hands over his abs. William breaks their kiss and drags his lips down her throat and across her collar bone. She leans back, wrapping her hands around his neck, and William smirks as he lowers himself just a bit. He runs his tongue down between the valley of her breasts and Lizzie moans. Lizzie can feel herself get wound up and her body begins to ache as she rocks her hips harder against him. The sound in the room is a mixture of heavy breathing, staggered moans and each others’ names tumbling from their lips. William lets his head fall back against the couch and closes his heavy lidded eyes as Lizzie lifts herself up before moving back down on him. She repeats this a few times more before he grabs her hips with a growl in his throat. Lizzie bites her lip as she begins to grind her hips into him, determined to find her release quickly. As she feels the coil snap inside her, Lizzie cries out in ecstasy and William tightens his hold on her hips as he falls over the edge after her. Her body slumps against him as pleasure washes over the both of them and William gently kisses her shoulder. Lizzie hums into his skin as they lay there for a few minutes, not even attempting to cover themselves up. William can feel the cool air begin to lick his skin and sees goosebumps begin to form on Lizzie’s. He lifts her up, smirking at the familial whimper and lies down on the couch with her, grabbing the blanket from the floor to escape the chill. He doesn’t fight the sleep that is quickly sneaking up on him and wraps an arm around Lizzie’s waist, pulling her in close.

* * *

 

_Sunday Morning_

William wakes up on the floor of the living room, lying on his stomach and completely naked. His arm is draped across Lizzie’s chest who is lying right next to him, just as nude. Lizzie stirs awake and turns her head towards him, giggling at the realization of where they are.

“How did we end up here?” William chuckles as he pulls a blanket off the couch to cover them up.

“I think you know,” Lizzie teases.

William thinks back to last night’s events and blushes at their actions. Somewhere in the middle of the night, Lizzie and William woke up after their lively couch session. They were in the middle of a heavy make out session when they rolled over and promptly fell off the couch. The fall barely deterred their actions and they made love on the living room floor, talking until they fell asleep.

She winces as she lies on her side next to him and William looks at her with concern.

“Are you alright, Lizzie?” William’s voice is soft.

“I’m just fine,” Lizzie replies, with a hint of a smile. “I’m just sore from this weekend.”

“What has come over us?” William asks with amusement as he flips himself onto his back and Lizzie curls into him.

“I think it’s a mixture of moving in together, the reassurance that nobody will walk in on us, and being in love with each other,” Lizzie murmurs. William beams at her and places a kiss on her forehead.

“That is most definitely the case,” William says quietly.

* * *

 

_Sunday afternoon_

Lizzie had suggested they watch a movie and was shocked to find out William had never seen The Princess Bride. She promptly pulled him out of bed, wrapping each other in the bed sheets and brought him to the couch. They only made it ten minutes into the movie when they both nodded off to sleep. They both jolted awake when the start Inigo Montoya is yelling for Fezzik’s help while chasing the six fingered man. Lizzie finds herself lying on top of William with one hand resting on his chest and her other arm curled into her side. William has one arm wrapped around her back and the other is behind his head.

“Well that was a bust,” Lizzie chuckles as she looks at the television before turning it off.

“If it makes you feel any better, I was enjoying it before we fell asleep,” William smiles down at her.

“The whole ten minutes?” Lizzie deadpans. William moves his arm from behind his head and begins caressing Lizzie’s hair.

“I am more than willing to watch it with you at another time,” William offers.

“Good,” Lizzie grins. “It’s one of my favorite movies.”

“Then I will make sure to pay extra attention next time,” William says, a half grin on his face. Lizzie looks up and smiles at him before hiding her face in his chest. They lay there in silence while William runs his hand through Lizzie’s hair and Lizzie lazily trails her fingers across his bare chest.

“Are you happy?” William asks, his voice barely a whisper. Lizzie is thrown off by the question and whips her head up to look him in the eye.

“Of course I’m happy!” Lizzie assures him. “Why would you ask me that?”

“I just wanted to make sure,” William replies. Lizzie twists herself to lie completely on top of William and places her hands on his chest to prop her head on them.

“I am happier than I have ever been in my life, William Darcy,” Lizzie begins. “I am making progress with my company and now have employees. I am in a city that is absolutely beautiful. I am living in a beautiful apartment with my incredibly attractive boyfriend who I love so much that I don’t even know how to express it sometimes. I am happy. I am positively jubilant.”

William’s face lights up and he smiles brighter than Lizzie has ever seen before. She decides to take advantage of this confessional mood and turn the tables on him.

“Are _you_ happy?” Lizzie asks, a hint of a smile on her face. William takes a deep breath and glances to the side before speaking.

“Let’s point out the obvious first. I am lying on the couch with the most beautiful woman I’ve ever known and the only thing we’re wearing are the bed sheets,” William begins. “You have completely changed my life…so much and for the better. You challenge me, you surprise me and you keep me on my toes every day.”

Lizzie smiles tearfully and takes a deep breath as he continues.

“Before I met you, I expected myself to be in practical relationships…date someone who had my similar goals in mind, wasn’t just out for my money, was business oriented,” William falters. “Instead I am so passionately in love with someone that my desire for them overpowers everything else. I never expected to find myself being the one making out in a darkened corner of a dance club or, uh, feeling an overwhelming need to be with them on the kitchen counter, the living room floor…up against a wall.”

“Not to mention the laundry room,” Lizzie reminds him and blushes.

“There too,” William chuckles. “That isn’t even a fraction of why I’m so happy. I could lie here for days, watching movies with you in my arms and be completely satisfied with that. I am looking forward to every day now just because you’re in my life. So, in short, I am happy. I am exultant.”

“You always have to one up me with your five dollar words,” Lizzie laughs breathily. William smiles at her and shrugs before she pulls herself up and kisses him sweetly on the lips. She looks into his eyes and caresses his cheek with her thumb, flashing him a big grin.

“I would be just as happy watching movies with you on the couch all day,” Lizzie whispers. “For future reference.”

“I’d say we have a future date then,” William grins before she kisses him again.

* * *

 

_Late Sunday Evening_

William helps Lizzie put away the last few dishes in the kitchen and kisses her on the cheek before walking away.

“And where are you going, mister?” Lizzie asks, crossing her arms.

William chuckles, “I really should shave. It’s starting to get late.”

“I like the scruff though,” Lizzie mockingly pouts as she walks up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“I am sufficiently aware of how much you like my facial hair,” William grins. “I really need to shave though.”

“Can I…can I help?” Lizzie asks, hesitantly.

“You want to help me shave? I don’t see why not.” William replies, amused. Lizzie grins at him and hooks two fingers in his briefs to follow him and William shakes his head, chuckling.

“Hands out of my briefs, Lizzie Bennet,” William says in mock seriousness. “Why don’t you go grab that stool from my office and bring it into the bathroom.”

“Fiiiine,” Lizzie drawls out and stands on her toes to give him a peck on the lips before she runs off.

William smirks and heads towards the bathroom, flipping on the light and pulling out his shaving bag from the lower cabinet. He places it on the sink and opens the bag before he hears Lizzie walk in and turns around to smile at her.

“Where did you get my college sweater?” William asks.

“I found it in the closet. I was cold,” Lizzie replies as she sets the stool near the sink.

“You could always put on a pair of pants instead of walking around in your underwear,” William muses, raising an eyebrow.

“No deal!” Lizzie giggles. “Not when you’re only in yours.”

William smirks at her and drapes an arm around her as she walks to his side, peering into the bag.

“You have a lot of equipment in there. Making shaving complicated too?” Lizzie teases.

“Different razors for different moods. The electric razor is when I’m in a hurry,” he points to the razors out as he continues. “The manual razor is when I have more time.”

“And what is that one?” Lizzie asks as she points to a small, square kit in the bag.

“This…is a straight razor kit,” William says, pulling it out and unzipping it to show Lizzie.

“Like from the old days?” Lizzie asks quietly as her hand hovers over the opened kit.

“Yes,” William pauses and his voice drops. “My father gave me this kit when I began shaving. It is a tradition from father to son in the Darcy family.”

Lizzie smiles sweetly up at him and gives him a loving look before he kisses her temple.

“Would you like to use this?” William asks.

“Really? It’s so intimidating. I don’t want to cut you,” Lizzie says with reluctance.

“I trust you,” William says, giving her a reassuring smile. She nods and he pulls out the bench from the vanity, sitting down and moving the stool in front of him. Lizzie sits down in front of him and he places the kit on the lip of the sink, pulling a towel from the cabinet and resting it on his shoulder.

“You’re going to have to talk me through this,” Lizzie says. “I have only shaved legs.”

William smiles at her and pulls out the shaving cream, “Apply this first.”

Lizzie turns her head to the side and gives him a sarcastic smile before lathering his face with the shaving cream. Once she’s done, she starts snickering at William and he narrows his eyes at her.

“Sorry. You look cute with the shaving cream on your face,” Lizzie scrunches her nose and shrugs her shoulders. “What do I do now?

“Take the blade and move downwards on my face, along my stubble…not against,” William says as he makes the motion.

“How do I know if I’m using too much pressure or not enough?” Lizzie asks as she holds the blade near his face.

“There’s a tactile return that tells you how much pressure you need to use with the blade,” William says.

“What?” Lizzie says, looking worried.

“You can feel through the handle how much resistance there is,” William chuckles. “Relax, Lizzie. It’s fine.”

“You say that now but what are you going to say when I accidentally slice your throat?” Lizzie says fretfully.

William places a hand on her cheek and caresses it with his thumb, “I said I trusted you. Take a deep breath and relax.”

Lizzie resists the urge to kiss him since he is covered in shaving cream and steadies herself. She finds her position awkward and scoots the stool a little to William’s right. She puts one hand on his head and angles him slightly before putting the blade near his skin. Lizzie moves tentatively down his face at first but then understands what William said about the pressure in the blade. Once she reaches his jaw line, she stops and wipes the blade on the towel resting on William’s shoulder. He brings a hand to the shaved part of his face, feeling the now smooth skin, and smiles at her.

“That wasn’t so bad now was it?” William beams at her. She quickly shakes her head and repositions herself to try again. William rests a hand on her bare thigh and lets her move his head to the side once more as she carefully moves the blade down his face. She moves her stool after each stroke until she is finally facing him once again. Lizzie pauses and smiles brightly at him, feeling more confident now that she has reached the halfway point. Before she moves his head back to shave his upper lip, she gently squeezes his nose and makes a honking noise. William chuckles and then he is hit with a feeling so powerful that he can barely breathe.

He wants to marry Lizzie Bennet.

Of course he has casually had this thought before but he has never been so sure of something in his entire life than he is right now. This tiny action of her shaving his face and sitting in front of him wearing his college sweater makes it feel even more possible. He can see them doing this exact same thing…ten, twenty, thirty years from now and his heart feels like it’s going to burst. William knows it has barely been six months since they began dating and he will wait until it seems more appropriate, but the feeling is taking root inside of him. He wants this every single day for the rest of his life and he gasps at the realization. Lizzie abruptly stops and looks terrified.

“Did I cut you? Are you okay?” Lizzie asks nervously.

“No…I, uh, I,” William struggles to find the words that aren’t what he’s thinking at the moment. Instead he pulls her in quickly and gives her a passionate kiss, despite half his face still covered in shaving cream.

“William!” Lizzie snickers and pulls away, wiping away the shaving cream on her own face.

“I’m sorry,” William says with a weak smile. “I just really had the urge to kiss you.”

“Well I wouldn’t say no to those,” Lizzie grins. “Just give a girl a warning when she’s holding something sharp in her hand.”

“I definitely will,” William gazes at her, kissing her quickly once more. “Would you like to continue?”

“Yes,” Lizzie nods. “Now stay still.”

“As you wish,” William grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what's coming next? 
> 
>  
> 
> Teresa can but that's only because I text her too often with random ideas and then instead of writing the current chapter, I'm setting up four chapters from now or going on holiday, engagement and wedding tangents.
> 
> Also, we get distracted and re-watch episode 80 twenty more times before focusing


	13. Little Boxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and William celebrate their 6 month anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! This week was crazy. My internet died most of the weekend, my smut temporarily killed Teresa's computer and then our chat program conspired against us. We are just blaming Daniel Vincent Gordh's face on this one.

William and Lizzie’s six month anniversary falls on a Tuesday, much to William’s dismay. His ideas had ranged from going to dinner at La Folie all the way to whisking her off to his place in Tahoe for the weekend. Lizzie knew he had been up to something even a few weeks before and quickly put a stop to his plans. She sat him down and told him in the best way she could that there would be no four star restaurants, they would spend no more than 100 dollars for gifts and they would go to work as planned. In the end, she convinced him they would go to a reasonably priced restaurant and then have a quiet evening alone while exchanging presents.

William is now sitting in his office unsuccessfully getting work done and counting down until he can leave work at a normal hour to see Lizzie. He looks at the clock and groans when he realizes only twenty minutes have passed since last he checked. He returns his focus to a particularly extensive report and hears a knock on the door a few minutes later.

“Come in,” William says, not looking up from his report. Gigi comes in practically skipping and has a big smile on her face.

“Hi William!” Gigi says, excitedly. William looks up at Gigi with no expression other than a raised eyebrow.

“Hello Gigi. Is there anything I can help you with?” William asks patiently.

“Actually, it’s the other way around,” Gigi gestures towards him. “The last part of your present just arrived!”

“That is a relief,” William says, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Do you think you could-“

“Already on it,” Gigi interrupts. “Everything is labeled and I’ll drop the last part of at the apartment before you guys get home.”

“Thank you, Gigi,” William pauses. “Do you think she’s going to like it? I wanted to purchase the first edition…”

“First of all, the book cost ten thousand dollars and I doubt Lizzie would appreciate you going over the budget by _that_ much,” Gigi purses her lips. “Secondly, every part has a special meaning and it’s from you so she will absolutely love it.”

William sighs, “She’s going to know I spent more than we agreed upon.”

“If it makes you feel any better, she went over budget too,” Gigi grins. “Not be as much as you did but I think you’ll like why she did.”

“Could you try to act less smug about the fact we both asked for your help?” William says, rolling his eyes at her good naturedly

“I could but where is the fun in that?” Gigi replies as she turns to leave the office.

“Gigi,” William says quickly before she closes the door. “Thank you again…for everything.”

“It was nothing. I was happy to help, big brother,” Gigi says and William smiles at her before the door clicks closed.

* * *

 

Lizzie is in her office and going through a drawer of files when her assistant walks in with a huge bouquet of flowers.

“You have a delivery, Miss Bennet,” she says. “These are gorgeous!”

“Wow. Thank you, Katie,” Lizzie says as she places the flowers on her desk. “How many times have I told you to call me Lizzie? It’s fine. Really.”

“Sorry. Lizzie. Who are they from? What does the card say?” Katie asks, eagerly.

“I think there’s a card in here somewhere,” Lizzie mutters as she searches through the flowers. “Ah! Here it is.”

Lizzie opens the little envelope and reads the message to herself. She grins and looks up to see Katie still waiting for an answer.

“Oh. They’re from my boyfriend…” Lizzie responds. “You can go now, Katie.”

“But…what does the card say?” Katie pouts.

“You can go,” Lizzie says, trying not to laugh.

Lizzie sits back down at her desk, admiring the red and purple tulips mixed with lavender mallows and hibiscus flowers, and re-reads the card.

_Hello, Love._

_Thank you for the best six months of my life._

_These were not part of the budget._

_-The one you love the most_

Lizzie grabs her phone and hits speed dial, listening to his phone ring a few times before William picks up.

“Hello, Charlotte,” Lizzie teases.

William laughs into the phone, “Hello Lizzie. You received the flowers then?”

“I did and they are beautiful,” Lizzie replies. “They also look expensive.”

“We never discussed flowers as part of the budget,” William says.

“You’re getting off on a technicality,” Lizzie huffs. “You’re a little cheater.”

“That may be so,” William pauses. “I just want to be able to give you everything.”

Lizzie sighs into the phone, “Stop distracting me with things like that.”

“What can I say? You’re easy to distract,” William says. “Would you like to know the meaning behind the flowers?”

“I would love to,” Lizzie says as she leans in, smelling the flowers.

“Every flower has a different meaning and the color makes a difference,” William begins. “The red tulips stand for undying love and the purple stand for forever love. The Hibiscus flowers mean rare or delicate beauty and the malva which you might not recognize…the malva mean consumed by love.”

Lizzie pauses before responding, “If I didn’t have the staff meeting this afternoon, I would probably leave right now, William.”

William chuckles, “I would willingly do the same but we both need to accomplish something before tonight.”

“I’m excited about tonight,” Lizzie says quietly. “I feel stupid for how much I’m missing you right now even though I saw you a few hours ago.”

“If you feel stupid then I feel positively moronic because I cannot concentrate to save my life,” William admits.

Before Lizzie can say another word, her other line starts ringing and she jumps a little.

“William. I have to go. I will see you tonight,” Lizzie says and adds. “I love you.”

“I’m eagerly anticipating it. I love you too,” William finishes and hangs up.

* * *

 

William makes the decision to work through lunch in order to leave earlier than planned. He heads to Lizzie’s offices and smiles to himself as he wanders down the hallway looking for Lizzie.

Lizzie is nearing the end of her staff meeting when she sees William walking by the conference room window and stop when he spots her.

“Oh! Could you ladies hold on for just a moment?” Lizzie holds up a finger and slips through the door. Lizzie flashes him a big smile as he bends down to hug her and kiss her on the cheek.

“What are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet,” Lizzie asks, trying to hide her excitement.

“I wanted to surprise you,” William smiles. “Plus I hadn’t seen your offices set up yet. I’m impressed.”

“Well I am definitely surprised,” Lizzie says, grinning. “I just have to finish up with everyone in there and we should be good to go.”

Lizzie gestures to the conference room and William takes a peek, seeing all the women staring at him.

“Uh…is there a reason they’re all looking at me like that?” William asks, tucking in his chin. Lizzie turns around and sees everybody quickly look off to the side.

“They don’t normally see such a well dressed man in these parts,” Lizzie teases. “The only male employee I have right now is for tech and he usually opts for t-shirts rather than a suit and tie.”

“I, uh, like the way I dress,” William stutters.

“I think they do too,” Lizzie grins. “Now, give me a few minutes. Katie can get you something to drink if you’d like.”

Lizzie sends him down the hall and goes back into the conference room to be met with the faces of four eager women.

“Who was that tall drink of water?” Andrea asks.

“Andrea,” Lizzie says sternly. “That is not appropriate.”

“His hotness was not appropriate,” Andrea shakes her head and Lizzie nearly bursts into laughter as the rest of the women nod in unison.

“Oookay. I take it none of you will be paying attention to rest of the meeting then? We’ll pick it up tomorrow then. You are free to go,” Lizzie says.

“But who is he?” Michelle asks.

Lizzie sighs in defeat, “He is my boyfriend and I would appreciate it if you don’t stare at him like that in the future. It makes him uncomfortable.”

“Does he dress that sharply all the time?” Andrea pipes up again.

Lizzie laughs before answering, “Sometimes he adds a vest.”

She leaves them in the room and shakes her head from her brazen employees. They definitely were talented but they loved to pry at any chance they could get. She finds William sitting in her office still looking a bit uncomfortable and she closes the door.

“Your meeting is over already?” William asks, watching her as she gathers her things.

“They kept asking questions that didn’t pertain to the meeting so I let them go,” Lizzie replies, her back to him.

“Oh,” William says, knowing what she means. Lizzie turns around and gives him a sweet smile. She walks over to him and bends down slightly to kiss him. William sighs into her lips before she ends the kiss only seconds later.

“Don’t worry about them. They may seem like they want to attack but they’re harmless,” Lizzie assures him.

“Your assistant, Katie, seemed, uh, rather friendly. It was a bit disconcerting,” William says, furrowing his brow.

“Well I obviously need to have a conversation with her then,” Lizzie says, annoyed. “Apparently the glitches in my company right now are the hormones of my employees.”

William raises an eyebrow, “That’s an interesting glitch to have.”

“It probably doesn’t help that their boss is constantly having daydreams about a certain gentleman,” Lizzie lowers her voice to a whisper. William breathes in deeply before narrows his eyes and shakes his head.

“You are fraternizing with the competition, Miss Bennet,” William muses.

“You know what’s worse? I’m in love with the competition,” Lizzie grins before grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door.

“Good-bye, Lizzie! It was very nice to meet you, Mr. Darcy,” Katie says as they walk past her desk to the elevator. Lizzie turns around, still holding his hand, and points to her.

“I want to speak with you first thing tomorrow, Katie,” Lizzie says and she notices Katie’s eyes widen as the elevators doors close.

* * *

 

Lizzie ends up choosing the restaurant with little protest from William. She turned the expensive bouquet around on him and he accepted defeat gracefully. William is surprisingly impressed by the place even though they had to wait thirty minutes before being seated at a semi-circular booth. William quickly finds that there is too much space sitting across from each other and they both gravitate towards the middle of the booth fairly quickly. Throughout dinner, he alternates between holding her free hand and draping his arm around her when they are between courses. Lizzie teases William every so often by kissing him on the cheek and he responds by playfully narrowing his eyes at her. Once the waiter returns to clear their plates, he asks if either would care for dessert.

“We are totally sharing that fudge chocolate cake with that fruit topping I spotted earlier,” Lizzie grins.

William smiles at the waiter, “It would appear we will be having that dessert.”

“One of my favorites,” the waiter responds. “I’ll be back with that and two forks.”

“Thank you!” Lizzie replies as he walks away. Lizzie looks to William and smiles at him before nudging his shoulder.

“You’re oddly chipper over ordering dessert,” William says, hiding his smile.

“It’s the person I’m sharing it with that makes me ‘chipper’,” Lizzie says, using air quotes for the last word.

“Oh I don’t know. I don’t think I have much to offer in the way of sharing,” William says with a gleam in his eye.

“Is that a challenge, William Darcy? Are you going to try and eat all of our anniversary dessert?” Lizzie sits up straight, putting on her fake serious face.

“I might save you a bite or two,” William says smugly.

“I fear this cake is tearing us apart,” Lizzie says innocently. “Will you give me one last kiss before it does?”

William shakes his head, “Your feminine wiles do not affect me.”

“I beg to differ,” Lizzie says quietly, moving her hand under the table and placing it on his upper thigh. William jerks in his seat and coughs loudly before narrowing his eyes at her.

“The dinner table at your parent’s house was one thing,” William says tightly. “But we are at a very public restaurant, Lizzie Bennet.”

“Then one little kiss will be hardly harmful, William Darcy,” Lizzie responds.

William shakes his head and chuckles, “You win.”

Lizzie brings her hands up and pulls him in for a short kiss before she is smiling against his lips

“I love you,” she whispers.

“I love you too,” he whispers back before pulling away.

The waiter returns a moment later with their dessert and two forks, telling them both to enjoy. Lizzie looks at the cake before looking to William as if expecting to gain permission from him to start. He picks up one fork as she picks up the other before they both dig into the cake.

“A toast, Lizzie Bennet?” William muses.

“With the cake?” Lizzie asks, tilting her head.

“Dare to try new things,” William teases, nudging her shoulder.

Lizzie taps her fork with William’s and says, “Here’s to the best six months of your life. You’re welcome.”

“Lizzie,” William says, narrowing his eyes at her.

“Okay. Okay. It’s been pretty great for me too,” Lizzie grins. William shakes his head from her teasing and they both take a bite of the cake.

“Oh my god. I am leaving you for this cake,” Lizzie moans out before taking another bite. William throws his head back in laughter as she swats his fork away with her own. The dessert is finished within only a few minutes and Lizzie ends up eating most of it. William successfully enjoys a few bites but garners more satisfaction watching Lizzie enjoy the cake. Once the plate is empty, Lizzie puts down her fork and looks at William, who is more than impressed (and aroused) with her.

“When we come back here, we are going to order two slices,” William states.

“But what will you get?” Lizzie asks with a glint in her eye.

“I already have everything I want sitting right next to me,” William beams.

* * *

 

William opens the door to their apartment and gestures Lizzie inside before walking in behind her. She toes off her shoes and adds them next to William’s before padding down to the kitchen. As she turns the corner, she sees a bottle of champagne sitting on the counter and two cards separately marked ‘William’ and ‘Lizzie’ lying against it. William catches up to Lizzie and wraps his arms around her, leaving a kiss on her shoulder before noticing the champagne.

“Is that from Gigi?” he murmurs as Lizzie grabs both envelopes.

“Probably,” Lizzie says slowly. “I’m kind of afraid to open it.”

William chuckles, “I’m sure nothing will jump out.”

Lizzie carefully opens her card and pulls out a little envelope while William opens his own.

_Lizzie,_

_I just want to thank you for everything. It’s nice to see William so happy all the time now. You can take 100% credit for that happiness. Happy 6 months!_

_Love, Gigi_

_P.S. I’m totally taking credit for getting you guys together…at least 90%._

_William,_

_Enjoy the champagne!_

_She will love every part of your gift because she loves you._

_Happy 6 months._

_Love, Gigi_

A smile spreads on William’s face and he looks up and sees Lizzie mirroring the same expression. He sets the card down on the counter and leans in towards Lizzie, kissing her sweetly and slowly. Lizzie rests her hands on his chest, soaking in the warmth that radiates from William. As the kiss ends, William pulls her in close to his chest and wraps his arms around her back. He closes his eyes as he feels her hands slide down his sides to his lower back and grabs two fistfuls of his shirt. They stand in the kitchen, hearing nothing but sounds of the night and their even breathing, losing track of time.

“Heey,” Lizzie says quietly. “I could stay here all night but then we’ll never get anywhere.”

“Of course,” William pulls away and smiles at her. “I think I might just have something for you.”

“Will it be as good as that dessert?” Lizzie teases.

William rolls his eyes, “What am I going to do with you?”

“I have a few ideas,” Lizzie says, biting her bottom lip before heading to the staircase.

“Where are you going?” William asks.

“I hid my present downstairs because I’m sneaky like that,” Lizzie says.

William heads to the bedroom to grab his own presents and goes back to the living room, setting everything on the table. Lizzie comes back upstairs with a smile on her face and jumps onto the couch next to William, placing her gift behind her. She looks at the table, seeing everything that William has and her eyes widen.

“There are five boxes for me to open? Did you even attempt to stay within the budget?” Lizzie asks, slightly annoyed.

“I was informed you didn’t stay within the budget, Miss Bennet,” William glares at her, not successfully hiding his amusement.

“It wasn’t by a lot!” Lizzie says defensively. “I just wanted to make it special.”

“As did I,” William says quietly. Lizzie’s eyes soften at him before sighing deeply.

“Okay. Let’s agree that the budget made it more difficult to shop for each other,” Lizzie says as William nods. “We just have to be reasonable next time. You can’t go buying me a car and here I am with a tie. It doesn’t compare.”

“First of all, I would never buy you a car because I know you’re an expert at public transportation, Secondly, I would absolutely cherish that tie. I wouldn’t care if you found it at a garage sale because I would know that you were thinking of me when you bought it. That’s all that matters,” William replies. A smile tugs at the corners of Lizzie’s lips and she leans in, leaving a lingering kiss on his cheek before sitting back.

“I would very much like to go first if that is alright with you,” William says, searching her face for approval. Lizzie nods and readjusts herself on the couch, facing William and sitting cross-legged.

William takes a deep breath before grabbing the first and biggest gift, placing it in her hands. She takes her time removing the wrapping paper before opening the lid, finding a silver chain linked bracelet lying in the pale blue box.

“Is this from Tiffany’s?” Lizzie asks in shock. “If everything else is from there then you went waaay over…”

“Don’t worry. I stole the bracelet,” William jokes. “I paid for everything else.”

“William,” she admonishes.

“This is the only item purchased from there,” William reassures her. “Gigi helped me a reasonable amount with the rest so I wouldn’t go terribly above the budget more.”

William takes the bracelet from the box and clasps it around Lizzie’s wrist. He brushes his thumb along the underside of her wrist before pulling away and placing the empty box on the table.

“I love it either way,” Lizzie says, inspecting the bracelet on her wrist. “Is it a charm bracelet? Is that what the other boxes are?”

“It is…and yes,” William says before grabbing the first box labeled ‘one’ and handing it to Lizzie.

Lizzie pulls off the lid of the small box and sees a small video camera shaped charm. William takes the charm out of the box and slowly attaches it to the bracelet.

“This video camera represents all of your past, present and future endeavors. I believe in you and I am proud of you,” William says quietly. He reaches for the next box labeled ‘two’ and hands it to her again, Lizzie taking a deep breath before opening it. When the lid comes off, there is a four leaf clover in the box and she looks up to him in confusion.

“I had to think about this one,” William says as he pulls out the charm to attach it to her bracelet. “What little charm could possibly symbolize the start of our relationship? Your birthday falls on St. Patrick’s Day and I will now forever see it as one of the luckiest days of my life. This represents the beginning of us.”

“Oh, Will,” Lizzie breathes. William smiles at her before grabbing the box labeled ‘three’. She quickly opens it and eyes a little bow tie, looking at him and quietly laughing. He pulls the charm out of the box and adds it to her bracelet, his fingers lingering on her wrist as he talks.

“This one was actually the most difficult to find and only arrived this morning,” William chuckles. “Any time you look down and see this bow tie, you could not only think of me but of how special and unique everything is about you. You used costume theater to express yourself and in a way, it helped you find your place in this world.”

“You’re going to make me cry,” Lizzie says, her voice sounds shaky.

“You’re not allowed,” William whispers and Lizzie lets out a breathy laugh. He grabs the last box and hesitates for a moment before handing it to her. She opens the last box slowly and lets out a shaky breath, seeing a small silver heart. She looks up at William with watery eyes as he pulls out the last charm, adding it to the bracelet. He holds her wrist in his hand and gently strokes her skin.

“This one represents so much more than I can express but if it wasn’t already obvious…I gave you my heart a long time ago,” William murmurs. “And I know it’s safe with you.”

A tear falls down Lizzie’s cheek and William reaches up to wipe it away, watching her as a smile grows on her face. She quickly climbs into his lap and wraps her arms around him, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. William slides his hands around her waist and pulls Lizzie in, surprised at how small she feels in his arms at this moment.

“Do you really like it?” William asks, breathing in her scent. Lizzie pulls her head back to look at him in the eyes.

“How could I not? I absolutely love every part of it,” Lizzie says. William beams at her and kisses her on the cheek before pulling her in for another hug.

“I was worried,” William murmurs into her hair.

“No need to be,” Lizzie giggles. “I think it’s time for mine.”

Lizzie heaves herself out of his lap and sits back down on the couch next to William, reaching beside her for his present. She hands him the wrapped box and flashes him a small smile before resting her hands in her lap, eagerly watching him. When he lifts the lid and places it next to him, he tears back the tissue paper and carefully takes out a leather bound book. There are two brass locks holding it closed and brown laced strap closures on the binder of the book. A big smile spreads on his face as he notices the front is embossed with _‘William Fitzwilliam Darcy’_.

“I got your middle name out of Gigi. She helped me with the embossing,” Lizzie says as she watches William’s fingers hover over his name. He carefully unlocks both locks before opening the book and turns to Lizzie at the realization of what she has given him

“It’s a calendar,” Lizzie grins. “For your more personal and ‘incriminating’ events that you want to remember but keep to yourself. I caught a glance of your current calendar and it seems so full with events and future meetings that I don’t even know how you have the space to add anything else. I found the weekly pages instead of monthly so you have more room to write whatever you want.”

“It’s perfect,” William breathes. Lizzie leans into him and he kisses her temple before looking through the pages.

“I also… I ordered enough pages that this will last you three years before you need to order more. The pages start on March 17th,” Lizzie points out. “This calendar is completely for you and you alone so you don’t have to show me anything you write in it. I just may have added a few thoughts of my own in some dates you might stumble across...”

William turns to the first page and sees that Lizzie had included his words he confessed to her a few weeks as well as her own words. Lizzie rests her chin against one hand and watches him as he reads.

_The girl I have been in love with for months is finally in love with me. Happiest day of my life thus far._

_Second chances are rare but William Darcy has given me another one. It resulted in the best birthday present of all: love. -Lizzie_

“That one was a given but I’m not telling you where else I wrote in that calendar…and you can’t cheat!” Lizzie teases. William sets the calendar on the couch and drapes his arm over her small frame, pulling her in to kiss her temple once more.

“I love it and I love you,” William smiles. “I look forward to stumbling upon anything you wrote in here.”

“That’s a relief,” Lizzie says.

“Were you also worried I might not like it?” William asks, concerned.

Lizzie shrugs, “I don’t know. It seemed like a boring, practical gift to me before I had your name put on it.”

“I would have loved this even without my name,” William replies. “A calendar for just our relationship essentially? Who would have thought I would need one a year ago?”

“Certainly not me,” Lizzie teases, leaning in close to kiss his jaw.

“We defied the odds,” William grins. He places his hand on the small of her back and rubs circles as she rests her forehead against his cheek.

“Oh! I have another present for you but I left it in the bedroom. I will be right back,” Lizzie says as she gets up from the couch.

“Really? Is this the present that put you over the budget?” William raises an eyebrow. Lizzie quirks her head to the side and narrows her eyes.

“Gigi doesn’t know about this one,” Lizzie says. “She helped me enough with the calendar.”

“I’ll be right here, Lizzie Bennet,” William chuckles and watches her disappear from view before picking the calendar back up. He traces his name with one finger, smiling to himself, before unlocking the book to looking inside once more. He notices Lizzie’s writing on the inside of the cover that he hadn’t before when he was flipping through the pages.

_I know how much you enjoy adding events of our life together into your calendar. I hope this stays by your side for years to come and you never grow tired of remembering the little things that make you smile._

_Love, your Lizzie_

“Your Lizzie,” William whispers to himself. He knows Lizzie is an independent woman and he has never thought of her as an object of his so he is aware of what the signature really means. She means it in the same way he did only twenty minutes ago when he gave her ‘his’ heart. It’s a symbol that she loves him wholeheartedly and he can’t help but feel a surge of that emotion building up at this moment. He is so wrapped up in studying the inscription that he doesn’t hear Lizzie walk in the room.

“I hope these fit because the guy at the store said they are adjustable,” Lizzie says. William looks up and his mouth falls open. Lizzie is standing near the door frame, wearing black suspenders that cover only part of her breasts and are attached to black lace boy shorts.

“Holy shit,” William says under his breath.

“The present must be good if I can elicit dirty language from the one and only William Darcy,” Lizzie says, saucily.

“Uh…you, uh, um, woah,” William stutters out. Lizzie walks slowly towards him and bends down close to his ear, wrapping one hand around his tie.

“You can either sit here trying to think of the right words all night or you can follow me and unwrap this present in the bedroom,” Lizzie whispers. She pulls him up by his tie and begins walking them to the bedroom. William brushes one hand on her back near the suspenders and Lizzie stops in the hallway, looking over her shoulder at him.

“Nuh uh. No peeking until we get to the bedroom,” Lizzie grins wickedly before William lets out a growl. She starts walking towards the bedroom again and once her feet cross over the threshold, William spins her around and kisses her with intense passion. It becomes a battle of push and pull; Lizzie fumbling with his belt and pants while William inches them towards the bed. As soon he steps out of his pants, Lizzie works to remove his tie and shirt but William makes it more difficult as he pulls her in close to his body, Lizzie feeling a twinge at the effect she already has on him. She gives up undoing anything and slides her fingers through his hair as their frenzied kiss continues, his tongue making her moan. The sound sparks a deep ache within William and he lifts Lizzie up, her legs wrapping tightly around his torso. His knees hit the edge of the bed and he lowers them to the bedspread with ease before their lips pull apart, William staring at her with black, desirous eyes. Lizzie is sliding up to the head of the bed slowly as William crawls above her, their eye contact never breaking.

“I can see why you are so affected by my attire now,” William says huskily, running his fingers slowly up the suspenders she wears.

“So you like the present?” Lizzie asks breathlessly, biting her lip as his fingers brush up against her breasts. William presses up against her and she closes her eyes from the pressure and the ache building within her.

“I would think it obvious,” William whispers into her skin.

“I think the rest of your clothes need to come off now,” Lizzie says thickly. She brings her hands back up to his neck and quickly undoes the rest of his tie before working her way down the buttons of his shirt. William pulls himself up to his knees and grins at her as he removes his shirt and tie, tossing them off to the side. He wraps his hands around her thighs and pulls her closer to him. His hands move from her sides to her waist and then to the clasps on the suspenders. William watches Lizzie as he unclips the suspenders from her underwear and removes them completely. He holds them up in the air for a moment as if he is inspecting the make and model.

“Very fine pair of suspenders, Lizzie Bennet. I very much look forward to wearing them,” William says, quirking an eyebrow.

“Are you sure you can handle them?” Lizzie teases. “I still get a little weak in the knees when you wear that vest.”

“One cannot pass up a pair of suspenders,” William murmurs and he bends down to hover over Lizzie once more. “Even if they do remind me of how they look against my girlfriend’s bare skin.”

Lizzie grabs William by the neck and pulls him down to kiss him with fervor and he tosses the suspenders aside gently. William’s hands are brushing down her creamy skin, breasts and then the valley between. He places a flat hand on her stomach and moves his lips to her jaw before his hand inches below her lace underwear. Her hips jerk at his touch and she wraps her arms around his back as his hand creeps even closer to her center. As his hand reaches its destination, he can feel how ready she is for him and she moans at the contact. His fingers stroke against her and her hips begin to jerk against his hand as his motions bring her to a new height of yearning.

“Fuck...Will!” she cries out. “Please!”

William moves quickly to remove their last layer and kisses her gently before looking down at her and smiling. When she smiles back, he pushes himself into her and she lets her head fall back from the pleasure. He can’t help but drag his lips across the exposed skin and kisses her pulse point. He pulls out of her and pushes back in, slowly and long and deep, and she is whimpering from the weight of him. She wraps her legs around him and pulls him in tightly as she they can handle before all that tumbles from their lips are slow moans and deeper groans. Lizzie’s nails dig deep into his back as William quickens the pace and her back arches into the pleasure. Lizzie pulls her head up and runs her tongue up along his throat, feeling the guttural noise that escapes it. Her whole body is pulsating to the beat of their combined heartbeat and she can feel herself getting close to the edge. She locks her feet in hopes that it will bring him even a little deeper and works to bring William to that same edge so they can fall off together. Their rhythm becomes desperate when William brings his hand down between them, sending Lizzie into sheer ecstasy. She can feel her orgasm from head to toe and even her scalp tingles from the intense pleasure. William cries out her name as he hits his peak and it feels like his entire body is vibrating as the sensation washes over him. He rests his head in the crook her neck and leaves light kisses against her skin as they both try to catch their breath. Lizzie closes her eyes and presses her lips together while she listens to her heartbeat slow down. She smiles at the fact that she can feel William’s heartbeat as he lies above her and brings her into a calmer state. Neither wants to let go of the other but William reluctantly does, simply pulling her into his chest as he lies on his back.

“Every time feels simultaneously like the first time and better than the last,” Lizzie whispers into his skin.

“My sentiments exactly,” William breathes into her hair. “Happy six months, Lizzie Bennet.”

“Happy six months, William Darcy,” Lizzie smiles as she hides her face in his chest.

“Looking forward to the next six months, Lizzie” William says. _More like the rest of my life_ , he thinks to himself.

“Me too, William,” Lizzie smiles at him. “The next six months and more.”

William kisses her temple and Lizzie wraps herself around him. They lay there quietly in the dark together before they finally drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the journal that Lizzie bought William  
> http://www.etsy.com/listing/121282034/leather-journal-diary-notebook-planner
> 
> Sooo will you guys be sticking around for a long time? I have a good ten chapters swimming around in my head and that's not the half of it. Send help.
> 
> Let's all thank Teresa at the same time. 3, 2, 1...


	14. Confessions in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the lights go out during a storm, Lizzie and William entertain each other the best way they can think of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Daniel Vincent Gordh's birthday! Let's thank Ashley for temporarily posting a video of him dancing.

It is a Saturday evening in early October and a rainstorm is occurring outside the windows of Lizzie and William’s apartment. Lizzie is sitting at the window seat and occasionally looking up from her book, only to be greeted with the same rainy view. William is sitting on the couch, occasionally getting caught up in watching Lizzie and half reading his own book. Lizzie lets out a frustrated sigh after looking out the window for a fifth time and William gives up on reading.

“Lizzie?” he says, trying to get her attention.

“The weather channel said a light drizzle. Not some epic rainstorm!” Lizzie says, annoyed.

“I’m sure it will pass soon,” William replies. Mere seconds after William says this, thunder rattles the windows and lightning strikes off in the distance. Lizzie jumps up from her seat out of surprise and starts laughing.

“Or not…” William chuckles. “This will probably be in the paper.”

“It’s just some thunder and lightning though,” Lizzie says in confusion before walking over to sit on the couch and curling into William. He drapes his arm over her and kisses her on her temple.

“We’re in a cooler climate so thunderstorms don’t happen as often here,” William says, shrugging. “Whenever we did have one, Gigi would sleep in my bed.”

“Is she going to come running over here and kick me out of your bed then?” Lizzie teases.

“She is a big girl now,” William says, half smiling. “ _Our_ bed is only reserved for you and me.”

“That’s good to know because I don’t think I’m willing to share,” Lizzie grins. Lightning lights up the apartment and thunder once again rattles the windows, this time a little more loudly.

“Okay wow. This is a big storm. The weather guys really messed up,” Lizzie says. William’s phone vibrates and he checks it to see a text from Gigi

“Gigi says she is doing perfectly fine and there is no need to worry about her,” William laughs as he puts the phone on the table.

“Her ears must have been burning,” Lizzie quips.

“Highly likely,” William replies. Lizzie jumps again as the thunder booms and William pulls her in close, Lizzie resting a hand on his chest.

“I remember the thunderstorms as a kid but I would be caught off guard every single time,” Lizzie recalls. “Lydia and I would run around the house screaming our heads off and it drove my mom crazy.”

“What about Jane?” William asks, watching her as she talks.

“She would be hiding in the closet. It’s where we all eventually ended up because our mom would shoo us out of whatever room. Sometimes Charlotte would be over and the four of us would hide in the closet and playing one of the many games we made up,” Lizzie says, thinking back.

“And what kind of games were those?” William asks, intrigued.

“A lot of them were silly. The first person to flinch during thunder would lose, or see how long you could hold your breath between each time,” Lizzie says. “Oh! There was one game-”

Lizzie is cut off by a flash of lightning, a thunderous boom and the entire apartment going pitch black.

“Uh…did we just lose power?” Lizzie asks, looking around the apartment.

“It would appear that way,” William says, carefully getting up to check outside the window. “It looks like the power is out for the whole area.”

“Well this will make the front page surely!” Lizzie exclaims, using her southern accent.

“As soon as I get over there, you are going to pay for your sass,” William says as he feels his way back to the couch.

“Marco,” Lizzie teases. She hears him shuffling around in the dark and winces when she hears him hit the table.

“Ouch!” William hisses. “How is it so pitch black?”

“The moon is covered by the clouds so we don’t even have natural light,” Lizzie says, holding out a hand and pulling William to the couch. She kisses him on the cheek to console his injured self and he wraps his arm around her to hold her close.

“I know there’s a flashlight in the kitchen but I fear I might stab myself instead,” William says, half joking.

“And the candles are in the bathroom,” Lizzie offers. “I guess we’ll just sit here in the dark doing nothing and avoid injury altogether.”

“There is plenty we can do in the dark,” William says lowly.

“Like a game? I don’t think Monopoly would hold up in the dark,” Lizzie says sarcastically. “Oh! There was one game my sisters and I made up called Confessions that would be perfect for now.”

“That sounds intriguing…,” William says, placing one hand on Lizzie’s knee. “But I was thinking of something a little different.”

“And what would that be, Mr. Darcy?” Lizzie asks, intertwining his free hand with hers.

“It’s been known that, uh, when one sense is compromised, the other senses are heightened,” William drawls out. “I think we should test that theory.”

“Where would you like to test this theory?” Lizzie asks, leaning even closer into him.

“The bedroom would be the most optimal,” William replies, grinning at her. “We just have to figure out safe passage to get there.”

Lizzie laughs at his choice of words and says, “You’re going to hate me but I just realized I have my phone in my pocket so there’s our light source.”

“That would have been helpful earlier,” William narrows his eyes at her as she turns on the flashlight app.

“Shall I take the lead?” Lizzie asks as both stand up from the couch and she lights a path with her phone. William stands close behind her and places his hands on her hips.

“Go ahead. You won’t have it in the bedroom,” William whispers near in her ear. Lizzie lets out a tiny gasp and looks over her shoulder at William, who is grinning at her.

“Should I be nervous?” Lizzie scrunches up her nose. William chuckles and kisses her on the shoulder.

“Not at all, Lizzie. Now lead the way,” William says as he gives her a tiny nudge forward and keeps a hold of her hips with his hands. Another flash of lightning momentarily illuminates the entire apartment before the sound of thunder rumbles and the couple stops in their tracks for a second.

“The lightning is like a camera flash right now. I think there are stars in my eyes,” Lizzie mutters.

“It is very disconcerting for sure,” William says before the couple slowly makes their way down the hall to the bedroom. Lizzie fumbles with the doorknob before entering the bedroom. William guides her to the edge of the bed and then slides his hands around her waist and pulls her close to his chest.

“What now?” Lizzie says quietly, still holding her phone that is lighting up part of the room.

“Before we properly test out this theory, would you please name the five senses?” William says as if he’s lecturing.

“Seriously?” Lizzie shoots him a look and he nods, a half smile playing at his lips. “Okay. There’s touch, taste, sight, smell and sound.”

“Take away sight,” William murmurs while he carefully takes the phone from Lizzie’s hand and turns off the flashlight. “And you are left with four. Now lie on the bed.”

Lizzie cautiously climbs onto the bed and lies down in the middle, hearing William shuffle around in the dark. She feels the weight of the bed shift a little and watches the outline of him move until he is hovering over her.

“Now close your eyes, Lizzie,” William says quietly.

“I can barely see you as it is though,” Lizzie huffs.

“Please trust me,” William pleads softly. “Pay attention to the _sound_ of my voice and everything else I’m doing. I will keep asking.”

“Well aren’t you the bossy one tonight,” Lizzie teases before taking a breath and closing her eyes. William leans down and kisses Lizzie lightly on the lips and she brings her hands up to rest on either side of his neck before he pulls away.

“Let me know if any of this makes you feel uncomfortable, Lizzie,” William says with a hint of concern.

“Oh Will. I’m only annoyed I can’t see you but I love you for being worried about me when you want to try something different,” Lizzie replies. William kisses her once more before he shuffles away from her face and towards her feet. There is a moment of silence and Lizzie feels anticipation building within her. She hears William take a breath and then she feels his hands wrap around her feet, flinching from surprise. William chuckles from her reaction and pulls off her socks before massaging her feet lightly.

“Sorry!” Lizzie giggles. “I didn’t know where you’d start…but that feels nice.”

“Relax and don’t try to guess what I’m going to do next,” William says. As he continues massaging one foot with one hand, his other hand slowly creeps up Lizzie’s shin effectively bunching up her pants.

“This may be easier if we removed the pants,” he says. Lizzie swallows as she hears William shifting closer to her and feels his hands at her waist. She brings her hands down to help but he gently swats them away and she makes a noise of frustration.

“No,” William says lowly and Lizzie swears she can hear the grin growing on his face. His thumbs graze her hips as he pops open the button on her jeans and she hears the sound of her zipper being undone. She lifts her hips as he tugs her jeans down her legs at an achingly slow pace and she sighs. William tosses her jeans aside and resumes gently massaging her feet for a few minutes before moving up her shins. His touch is feather light and Lizzie is already feeling a bit worked up. She squirms a little under his touch and then she feels his lips against her skin. The mixture of his hands and lips slowly moving up her legs are making her dig her nails in the sheets of the bed. She really wants to feel his heated skin under her fingers but he is out of her reach. William is taking his time caressing and kissing every inch of her lower body and a moan tumbles from Lizzie’s lips which causes William to pause.

“Tell me Lizzie,” William whispers. “Are your other senses heightened?”

“Very much so,” Lizzie sighs out.

“Describe what you feel…every heightened sense,” William murmurs before he continues his caressing.

“Touch is, um…I can feel your hands on my legs and it’s very gentle. Oh geez,” Lizzie breathes out. “I can hear your lips with every kiss and, um, I wish you were kissing my lips instead. I can smell your cologne that is my absolute favorite…Everything feels so good.”

“Excellent,” William says. “Would you do me a favor Lizzie? Please turn over.”

“Mmm okay,” Lizzie mumbles. She flips over and blindly grabs for a pillow from the head of the bed. Lizzie didn’t think it was possible but William’s touch is even lighter than before and everything feels more sensitive. He runs his fingers along the back of her knees and she twitches from the unexpected feeling of pleasure it brings her. Lizzie whimpers when she feels his lips on her skin once more and a dull ache begins to build. His hands move up the back of her thighs and she buries her head into the pillow when his lips follow. Lizzie groans when William temporarily halts again after his hands quickly slide up her hips.

“It looks like the shirt needs to go now,” William says, voice low. Lizzie can hear the enjoyment in his voice and hates that she cannot see his face or, really, anything. All other thoughts are wiped from her mind as he grabs her waist, pulling her up towards him and bringing her to her knees. She leans against him with her legs between his and feels bare skin. She tries to think of when he removed his shirt and pants but it takes too much effort to comprehend. Lizzie reaches behind her to touch him and William grabs her hand again to stop her.

“Patience, Lizzie,” William whispers near her ear before taking her lobe between his teeth and licking the skin. He grabs the hem of her shirt and leaves a trail of fire on Lizzie’s skin as he removes it. She can barely stand the close proximity to William without wanting and needing to touch him but he continues to push her hands away. He kisses her shoulder as his hands move to undo the clasp of her bra and Lizzie shrugs it off without effort. He wraps his hands around her waist and lowers her to the bed. He leans down and hovers close to her back, feeling the heat rising from her skin. He begins kissing the small of her back and smirks as Lizzie’s squirming becomes more constant. He runs his tongue from the small of her back all the way up to the base of her neck and does it again after Lizzie moans loudly.

“Oh god…Will,” Lizzie groans and she is digging deeper into the pillow as he blows air on the trail he just created with his tongue. She cannot think straight to save her life but she knows with certainty that she will burst soon. His hands are slowly moving up and down her sides as he begins kissing across her upper back.

“What are you feeling, Lizzie?” William hums against her skin between each kiss. Every touch, every movement of his hands and every lick is going straight to her core at this moment.

“I don’t…” Lizzie squeezes her eyes tight as he runs his tongue behind her ear. “Oh god. I don’t know!”

“You know what my senses are telling me?” William leans down close to her ear. “I can feel your body writhing beneath my hands. I can hear the whimpers and moans of my name falling from your lips. I can taste the saltiness of your skin and a hint of strawberry from the lotion you use. I can smell your arousal and I know just how much you want me.”

Lizzie feels like she could snap just from the sound of his voice and hides her face into the pillow to stop herself from crying out. William’s hands move down her back and play with the hem of her underwear, smiling as her hips jerk in response. He toys with her for a moment as he traces the skin gently just above her underwear and he hears a muffled groan.

“Would you like these to come off?” William teases as he pulls the fabric back a tiny bit before letting it snap back to her skin.

“Fuck! Yes, Will!” Lizzie nearly shouts. He grins to himself because he knows Lizzie is past the point of no return when the foul language comes into play. He grips her hips gently and turns her over onto her back where she immediately attempts to grab for him. He thwarts her efforts and grabs hold of her wrists, seeing her eyes snap open even in the dark.

“Why are you being such a fucking tease, Will?” Lizzie growls.

“That is all part of the game,” William smirks. “Close your eyes, Lizzie.”

“But what if I don’t want to?” Lizzie whines.

“Then the game is over and there will be no end result,” William replies, letting go of her wrists. Lizzie knows she is losing the battle and closes her eyes, placing her hands near her sides. William bends down and kisses her to calm her down and Lizzie sighs against his lips. He gradually moves from her lips to her jaw line and peppers kisses on her face before moving to her neck. Lizzie struggles to keep her hands to herself and her eyes closed as William runs his tongue down her neck. He kisses and licks her pulse points and she is sure he can feel and hear her pulse racing. He drags his lips across her collar bone before lightly biting her shoulder and she squeaks in surprise. Her hands are shaking with need and she grabs fistfuls of her own hair as William moves down to her breasts, alternating between licking and kissing. She presses her knees together to try and relieve any pressure but William’s tongue is amplifying everything by a thousand. He continues his descent and her body shudders against his slow moving hands as she feels his breath on her skin. He hovers over the apex of her thighs and her hips buck when he blows out a small puff of air. She reaches for the headboard of the bed and holds on so tightly that her knuckles are turning white.

“I swear to God, Will!” Lizzie pleads and William chuckles. He hooks two fingers under the hem of her underwear and pulls them down quickly. He spreads her knees and leaves kisses down her inner thigh, feeling Lizzie shake under his touch. He moves to her other thigh and she feels like she can no longer control her own body. Lizzie is whimpering and her hips continue bucking from need. He is so close to her and yet persists with teasing her into oblivion. She thinks one touch might shatter her and it’s what she wants the most in this moment. William drags his lips up one thigh and moves his hand up her other. She gasps loudly as he reaches her core and nearly screams out his name as she feels his tongue against her. Lizzie’s motions are running solely on automatic and her hands gravitate towards William’s hair. She grabs fistfuls of it, pulling him in and it takes only seconds for her orgasm to hit her. Lizzie has never felt anything this intense before and she is vibrating with the pleasure that is spreading throughout her entire body. William quickly rids himself of his boxers and lets them fall to the floor. He pulls himself up and hovers over her, watching her as she slowly comes back down. She opens her eyes and licks her lips before taking a deep breath.

“Hi,” she says breathily, smiling up at him. “It’s nice to kind of see you again.”

“Hi,” he smiles at her. “I’m going to say we had successful results.”

“They were very one sided,” Lizzie says, moving her hands to his hips. “I think we need to collect more data.”

“You think so?” William whispers as he presses his body against her.

“Yes I do,” Lizzie says, whimpering from the contact. William closes the distance between them and passionately kisses her. His hand rests against her cheek as his tongue explores her mouth and Lizzie squirms beneath his body. She finally breaks off the kiss and looks at him with a glint in her eye.

“This won’t do,” Lizzie drawls out and grins as she flips them both over, leaving her on top. “Much better.”

William quirks an eyebrow as she scoots up a tiny bit and sits just above his pelvis. He reaches for her thighs and Lizzie grabs both his hands, pushing them down against the mattress.

“No touching,” Lizzie says with a wicked grin on her face.

“You expect to follow that when you’re naked and on top of me?” William growls.

“Yes,” Lizzie says darkly. Lizzie continues to hold his hands down as she bends down and begins to kiss his jaw. William lets out a small sigh and she kisses her way to his lips. She taunts him with light kisses and she can feel him struggle to deepen the kiss without his hands. He interlaces his fingers with hers in an attempt to grasp at anything as Lizzie continues her brief kisses. Lizzie pulls back a little and William pushes his head forward, trying to capture her lips and Lizzie laughs throatily.

“You are having too much fun with this,” William says, his voice gravelly.

“I could do so much if I had more patience,” Lizzie whispers in his ear. “I can feel you. I know how much you want me.”

Lizzie licks up his earlobe and William groans from the sensation, trying once more to touch her but is met with resistance. She leaves a path of kisses from behind his ear down his neck and drags her lips all the way to his shoulder. She bites her lip as she sees the veins in his arm raised from holding her hands and she licks slowly down one arm to his wrist. She places a kiss at his wrist and grins at him before repeating the same thing on his other arm. Lizzie revels in the noises that are escaping William’s throat and hopes he is feeling at least a fraction of the frustration he just put her through. She kisses up his arm before kissing the hollow of his throat, feeling him shift beneath her.

“Lizzie, please. I _ache_ to touch you,” William begs.

“But we’re playing a game, aren’t we?” Lizzie says, seductively. “You’re supposed to tell me what you’re feeling,”

“Lizzie…I feel like I’m going haywire,” William breathes out as she kisses down his chest and she lets go of his hands. He grabs at the pillows in attempt to continue playing the game as Lizzie kisses everywhere on his torso. A guttural groan escapes his throat when she moves lower and licks his pelvic muscle at a deliberately slow pace. Her hands move down his muscular thighs and she watches him as he bucks from her touch. She kisses and licks each thigh and feels him shaking under her lips. Lizzie feels the heat radiating off his body and he calls out her name, pleading for more. Lizzie loses all patience and mentally applauds William for just how long he spent on her body.

She moves back up and hovers over William before sinking down on him as slowly as she can stand. They both cry out a moan and Lizzie closes her eyes from what she has been yearning for all evening. Lizzie keeps William down with her hands as she begins to rock her hips, knowing full well that the space between them is more torturous than denying him touch. William is gripping her thighs as they continue rocking their hips against each other and Lizzie throws her head back, mouth falling open. She can feel the pressure building and is desperate for a quick release. Lizzie leans forward, putting more weight on his chest and begins to grind against his hips. She bites down on her lip and squeezes her eyes shut as William tightens his grip on her thighs. Lizzie changes her angle and hits the right spot, crying out his name as she orgasms. She feels like her body is vibrating and takes a deep breath before looking at him.

“What are you feeling now, William?” Lizzie murmurs, grinning.

“Not enough,” William growls.

William moves his hands from her thighs to her waist and Lizzie lets out a squeak of surprise as he flips them over again. He begins thrusting into her at a fast pace and Lizzie digs her nails into his back before he bends down to kiss her. William’s movements are desperate and he grabs both her legs, draping them over his shoulders. Lizzie grabs for the headboard and is shocked to feel pressure building so soon. Their breathing is ragged and William moves a hand between them, trying to bring Lizzie over the edge with him. William’s breath catches in his throat as he finds his release and Lizzie falls apart for the third time, only seconds later. She lowers her legs down from his shoulders, letting the inside of her knees scrape down his body. His lip quivers and Lizzie pull him in close to her chest, feeling his heart racing. They hold onto each other waiting for their breathing to return to normal, not noticing the storm has subsided and the moon barely lights the room. William lifts his head to look at her and she smiles softly at him. He kisses her sweetly on the lips before moving off her and resting next to her on his stomach. Lizzie flips herself over to lie on her stomach with one arm folded into her body, the other millimeters from William’s.

“I think that was better than my game,” Lizzie laughs.

“Three times is an impressive feat,” William grins and pauses. “What was your game though?”

“It’s silly,” Lizzie replies. “Especially after what we just did.”

“I would like to know,” William says, placing his hand over hers.

“We called it Confessions. We made it up when there was a storm or the lights went out,” Lizzie says, giving him a look at their obvious situation.

“And what did it entail?” William asks.

“Basically we told each other secrets or something we wanted to say but never had the courage to say…or we would ask each other questions” Lizzie says. “What was said in Confessions was never uttered to anybody else.”

“Were they life altering confessions or something small?” William smiles at her.

“We were young,” Lizzie thinks back. “They were mostly about frivolous crushes or who ate the last cookie.”

“I would like to play,” William says quietly.

“Have you been holding out on me, William?” Lizzie teases.

“No,” William smiles at her. “It would be a good opportunity to learn more about each other.”

“Would you like to go first then?” Lizzie pokes him in the arm and he nods. He takes a moment to think and Lizzie smiles as she patiently waits.

“I have one,” William pauses. “I like it when you call me Will.”

“Really?” Lizzie raises an eyebrow. “I just always assumed-“

“Believe me,” William cuts her off. “Nobody calls me ‘Will’. Everyone I know calls me by my full name or last name. I noticed you call me that mainly when, um, we’re in the throes of passion or your guard is down.”

Lizzie presses her lips together and blushes from the realization.

“I, um…this is like a confession within a confession,” William says. “Throughout your videos, you always used my last name and I longed for the day I would hear just ‘William’. Once we began our relationship, my heart leapt the first time you did. Then a few days later, you called me ‘Will’ without noticing and it made me think. It’s like an entirely new name when you do it and it makes me a little bit more special to you. So…I enjoy it.”

“Alright, _Will_ ,” Lizzie smiles and scoots in closer to kiss him. “I will be more conscious about it. I think it’s my turn now.”

“I think it is,” William says, grinning.

“I thought, um, you were attractive from the beginning,” Lizzie says. “Despite me mocking you in my videos and my general, erm, dislike at the time.”

“Wow,” William breathes.

“I never even told Charlotte that,” Lizzie adds. “I guess you could say I was conflicted as well because one side of me really didn’t like certain aspects of you while the other half thought you looked fantastic in your bicycle shorts. I mean, you went on a lot of bike rides when I stayed at Netherfield.”

“Yea…I took those rides to work out my frustrations,” William replies and Lizzie fails to hold back a laugh.

“I’m sorry,” Lizzie pouts and William rolls his eyes, smiling. They watch each other for a moment before Lizzie speaks up again.

“I wanted to kiss you at Pemberley,” Lizzie says quickly. “I can think of at least two times when I kind of thought you would and I knew, in the back of my mind, that I wouldn’t have stopped you.”

“Lizzie, you have no idea how many times I wanted to kiss you while you were at Pemberley,” William murmurs.

“Okay another confession,” Lizzie says. “I edited my videos at Pemberley and I saw the look you had when I touched your shoulder right before the interview. I cut a lot of it out from the viewers but I watched it on repeat after I left.”

“Geez,” William closes his eyes. “I don’t…I don’t even know what to say about that. That was one of the few times you willingly touched me and I was fighting with myself to not act on my feelings that day.”

“We really did act like idiots,” Lizzie mutters.

“People always act like idiots when they’re in love,” William shrugs. “Me especially, apparently.”

Lizzie gives William a half smile and caresses his cheek. He grabs her hand and kisses it before letting go.

“I did read Tolstoy for you. Charlotte was right,” William whispers.

“She’s right about everything, usually,” Lizzie smiles.

“I listened to your voicemail probably more than thirty times,” William blurts out.

“Oh Will, I sounded so stupid though,” Lizzie groans.

“I thought you sounded endearing. Plus, you called me,” William says, looking at her.

“I…may have watched that part of the video a lot before you showed up so I could hear your voicemail,” Lizzie grimaces. “I thought…well I think…your voice is really sexy.”

“Oh,” William chuckles. “Reeeeeeally?”

“God yes,” Lizzie whimpers. “You could read the freakin terms and conditions of Domino and I would be soo turned on.”

“I will keep that in mind the next time one of us is on a business trip,” William says gravelly and grins.

Lizzie laughs, “I hope you don’t really intend to read me the terms and conditions, Will.”

“Everybody should read them,” William throws her a knowing look. “Can I…May I ask you a question?”

“Of course. It’s part of the game,” Lizzie replies.

“How far, um, how far did things go with George?” William asks, his voice tight.

“Oh,” Lizzie pulls a face before answering. “Well, we dated pretty casually. There were a few make out sessions but nothing too physical …”

Lizzie is cringing and pauses to see if William responds.

“Compared to you, he was a terrible kisser,” Lizzie offers. “Just terrible technique and all around terrible. Your kisses are full of love and passion. Yours make his look like grandma’s kisses. Yours are my absolute favorite.”

William laughs at the comparison and takes an audible breath.

“I’ve never gotten too physically involved unless the relationship is serious,” Lizzie says.

“Alright…so tell me, Lizzie,” William pauses. “How many serious relationships have you had?”

“Ah. We’re diving into the deeper confessions now,” Lizzie inhales. “Just to let you know, I’m going to ask you the same question.”

“I’m prepared,” William flashes her a smile.

“Well, I fell absolutely in love with Timmy Carter,” Lizzie says. “He kissed me at recess and broke up with me at lunch for Cindy Stephens.”

“Lizzie,” William lets out a cackle. “Be serious.”

“I am serious!” Lizzie moves in closer to him. “He was my first kiss and I loved him for three hours.”

“I will have to tell him what a mistake he made at your reunion,” William smiles at her.

“Can you tell him what he missed out on?” Lizzie teases.

“One look and he will know,” William murmurs. Lizzie beams at him and leans in to kiss him softly before pulling back.

“Okay…My first love was Tyler Reed,” Lizzie starts. “He was in my eleventh grade English class and we both really liked classic literature. He asked me out to the movies and we saw Big Fish but I hardly remember anything after the first twenty minutes because he held my hand. We dated our junior and senior year and he told me he loved me at junior prom. He was my first and it was really cliché because we got a hotel room right after that. He broke up with me a month before college and totally broke my heart.”

“I’ll have a word with Tyler during your high school reunion as well,” William pipes in.

“Please don’t beat up all my previous boyfriends, Will,” Lizzie snickers.

“I do not condone physical violence, Lizzie,” William smirks and Lizzie shakes her head.

“Let’s see…my next serious boyfriend was Benjamin Morrison. I met him my sophomore year of college and was completely smitten with him. He sat next to me in my European history class and I almost failed the course because he constantly wrote in my notes and distracted me. We were together for two years before he went off to Spain for a study abroad program but we grew apart while he was away and we mutually split up when he came back.”

“Long distance can be difficult,” William says quietly and she nods. He reaches out for Lizzie and pulling her in close to him. He rests his hand on her exposed back and kisses her forehead before gazing at her. “Who was after Benjamin?”

“I decided to focus more on school after that. I went on a few dates with guys but they were better as friends. Right after I graduated, I started my graduate program and I buckled down,” Lizzie smiles at him. “Sooo…You would be after Benjamin.”

William tries to think of something to say but no words come to mind and he beams at her instead. Lizzie places a hand on his cheek and gives him a light kiss, feeling contentment spread throughout her body.

“I believe it’s your turn, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie says, caressing his cheek with her thumb.

“Unfortunately, I did not have any crushes in grammar school,” William says. “My first serious girlfriend was Bethany Donnelly and I asked her out to sophomore formal. Our parents belonged to the same country club so we had a few run-ins before I worked up the courage to ask her out. We were each other’s first and we dated for the rest of high school. We were accepted into different universities and I wanted to try long distance but she broke up with me a day before she left. That was the first time I experienced heartbreak…”

“Will…” Lizzie gives him a guilty look, knowing she was the source of his last heartbreak. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” William replies, aware her apology is more about herself than his high school love. “It only made me stronger.”

“I love you,” she whispers.

“I love you too,” William says, taking a deep breath. “The next serious girl in my life was a foreign exchange student named Sophie Dubois... I hate to admit it but I think we both kind of used each other. She needed help with her English and I needed help getting over Bethany. We actually were only together a few months before she went back to school in France.”

“A French woman, huh? Did she teach you how to French kiss like you do because I may have to thank her,” Lizzie teases and then notices William’s cheeks turn red.

“I may have learned a few things from her,” William admits and she raises an eyebrow. “I’ve never told anybody about her until now…not even Bing knows about her.”

“I know how to keep secrets,” Lizzie says rather smugly. “Did you keep in touch with her? I mean, if she taught you a few things then I need to shake her hand. Especially if she taught you how to do that thing with your tongue and your-“

“Lizzie!” William laughs before his voice turns low. “I said a few. Some of those things come naturally and you, uh, bring it out in me.”

“Let me just confess right now that none of my guys gave me three orgasms in one go. You are by far the best I’ve ever had,” Lizzie blushes, hiding her face in his shoulder. ‘I think we bring it out in each other.”

“I would have to agree,” William murmurs, running a hand through her hair. Lizzie hums against his shoulder and he smiles to himself. He thanks the weather gods for having the power go out and giving them this time. William kisses the top of her head before leaning back on the pillow, enjoying the quiet moment

“Did you just stop after Sophie?” Lizzie prods.

“Oh! No…there was Linda Walsh. I met her at the end of my freshman year and we kept in touch. When we came back to school, I asked her out and we became serious around two months. There were a few moments where I thought she was perfect for me and I was set.” William pauses. “Then…my parents passed away and my life completely flipped around in a flash. I broke it off with her because I didn’t want to drag her down and I just had too much on my plate. After her, I put dating on the backburner because of the company and the fact that I had to take care of Gigi. I went on a few sporadic dates with a few women at the behest of Bing and, later, Fitz but my heart was never in it. Then, um, you appeared out of nowhere.”

“With that sledgehammer, right?” Lizzie sweetly smiles at him and he nods.

“You know the rest of the story,” William says.

“Of course. Boy meets girl, boy falls in love with girl, boy and girl make asses out of themselves, girl falls in love with boy at a later date,” Lizzie says.

“That’s an interesting way to put it,” William chuckles. He turns himself over onto his back and Lizzie rests her head on his shoulder, curling into him.

“Tell me something about you as a child that I wouldn’t know already,” William says.

“Hmm,” Lizzie thinks for a minute. “I know! I can’t believe I just remembered this. I wanted a Candyland themed wedding when I was little.”

“As in the board game?” William asks through laughter.

“Yes…I can’t be responsible for my childhood dreams!” Lizzie says, jokingly defensive.

“Now I need to know the details,” William muses.

“Okay well, I seriously thought about this. Everything had to be made out of candy,” Lizzie says. “The bouquet was going to be assorted lollipops, the aisle was to be made out of laffy taffy and my dress was made out of pink cotton candy. The groom’s tux had to be made out of black licorice. I vaguely remember hats were going to be donuts…”

“I sincerely hope your aspirations for your wedding have changed since then,” William says, still chuckling.

“Oh believe me...My mother would have never let that theme happen but I won’t give her an ounce of authority for ours,” Lizzie says and she feels William stiffen beneath her.

“Have you, um, have you thought…about ours?” William stutters out and Lizzie realizes exactly what she said.

There is silence from Lizzie for a moment before she finally says something.

“You know what? We’re still playing the game. I’m going to have to say I have thought about it. The only serious detail that sticks in my head is that I would want a small wedding…” Lizzie responds and then asks. “Have you?”

“I have,” William replies slowly. “You are the love of my life, Lizzie. I would be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about it.”

“I certainly don’t want to rush into things,” Lizzie blurts out.

“I’m not pressuring you in any way. I hope you know that,” William says, slightly worried.

“Oh I know. I just mean that even if we’ve both thought about marrying each other…I want to be dating at least a year.”

“At least,” William repeats.

“And our engagement would have to be a reasonable length too,” Lizzie says sternly.

“No eloping the day after I ask you. Got it,” William jokes.

“Cute, Will,” Lizzie pokes him in the chest.

“I have one condition though,” William looks at her.

“What is that?” Lizzie asks with hesitation.

“I would prefer my tux to be made out of chocolate instead of licorice,” William grins.

Lizzie lets out a loud cackle, “Ugh. Now you just are making me crave chocolate.”

“I’m pretty sure there’s some quickly melting chocolate ice cream in the freezer,” William offers.

“That sounds entirely too tempting,” Lizzie licks her lips. “Do you think we could venture to the kitchen without injury again?”

“I see it as a great possibility. The storm has subsided and we have a sliver of light from the moon now,” William says, getting out of bed. “I don’t know how we’ll find any of our clothes though.”

“Haven’t you ever eaten ice cream in the nude? It’s fantastic!” Lizzie says sarcastically, finding William’s shirt on the floor and slipping it on.

“Sounds entirely too sticky for me,” William narrows his eyes at her, giving up on finding anything but his boxers. “I don’t know where I put your phone so just hold on to me and we should be fine.”

“Way more than fine,” Lizzie murmurs, grabbing his hand and kissing his shoulder. William looks down and smiles at her, squeezing her hand. They both stumble their way down the hallway and find their way to the kitchen without stubbing any toes. Lizzie opens the dark freezer and finds the half eaten quart of Ben and Jerry’s Half Baked ice cream while William blindly grabs for two spoons in a drawer. Lizzie slides down the fridge to sit on the floor and William sits beside her.

“So because the power is out, we’re sitting on the floor now?” William teases.

“I can be closer to you on the floor than I can in the chairs at the counter,” Lizzie replies, pulling off the lid of the ice cream.

“That is downright logical,” William smiles. He drapes one arm around her shoulders and she scoots in close to him before digging into the ice cream.

“Within the rules of a black out, the ice cream must be finished,” Lizzie says before taking a bite and letting out a little hum of enjoyment.

“We will leave no drop,” William agrees. After a few bites of ice cream, William gives Lizzie a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Your lips are cold!” Lizzie yelps. She kisses him back and giggles when he tells her the same thing. It becomes a battle between the two, taking a bite of ice cream and leaving cold kisses on a cheek or nose or even neck. They are in the middle of pushing each other’s spoons away within the carton and laughing when the lights turn back on.

“We have power!” William says through his laughter.

“I am finishing this carton either way,” Lizzie makes a face and points her spoon at him.

“Believe me, Lizzie Bennet,” William smolders at her. “I am right there with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this couple. Don't you hate this couple?
> 
> Thank you for reading, you beautiful little ducks.


	15. Inconceivable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and William celebrate Halloween and William takes it into his own hands to pick the costumes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaa. This is being posted later than usual because it was Leakycon this weekend. No. I did not go but you try writing when the cast is posting pictures and videos for four days. Very distracting indeed.

Three days after the black out, Fitz sends a text to both Lizzie and William about his Halloween party. He gives them plenty of notice to find costumes with the rules that they be more creative than store bought costumes and have more than five inches of material around necessary body parts. Lizzie laughs at the rules and realizes it was Fitz’s way of saying no ‘slutty’ versions of anything. She quickly works to persuade William into actually going and finally convinces him when she uses the words ‘couple’ for a costume. William then turns the tables and asks to be in complete control of finding the costumes much to Lizzie’s surprise. She asks if she can do anything and he merely asks for her measurements. Once William pulls out the measuring tape, the process takes entirely too long and ends with the couple in bed, entangled in it. Four days later, Fitz and Gigi are visiting with Lizzie and William at their apartment before they all go out to dinner. Gigi and Lizzie are sitting on the chairs at the counter and William is standing next to Lizzie with his arm resting against her lower back. Fitz is on the opposite side of the counter and talking animatedly.

“I am still in shock you’re getting Darcy to actually come to the costume party!” Fitz says. “He hasn’t made an appearance since the first party Brandon and I had.”

“He didn’t even go in a costume!” Gigi adds. “I told him but he just gave me a look and told me to go to bed.”

Lizzie laughs and turns to William, “Did you really?”

William shrugs and gives a side glance to Gigi, “I think it was more having to do with your homework, Gigi.”

“Either way, he didn’t go in costume and he was home in less than two hours,” Gigi says, smiling at William.

“That’s right!” Fitz nearly shouts. “I tried to get him to stay and he wasn’t having it. I forgot about that.”

“He was such a party pooper,” Gigi says with a grin.

“Excuse me,” William says, annoyed and eyebrows furrowed. Lizzie leans into him and rubs a hand on his back. William looks down at Lizzie and his face relaxes.

“Don’t listen to them, Will,” Lizzie says softly, looking up at him. They don’t notice Fitz and Gigi giving each other a look and mouthing ‘Will’ to each other.

“Sooo,” Fitz breaks the silence. “What are you two going to dress up as for the party?”

“I actually have no clue,” Lizzie shrugs. “William is completely in charge.”

“Okay. Gigi. Pinch my arm,” Fitz says, holding his arm out for Gigi. “I want to make sure what I just heard was real.”

Gigi actually does pinch his arm and Fitz yelps in surprise, making both Lizzie and William laugh. Gigi flashes him an innocent grin and Fitz narrows his eyes at her.

“Wow. Geez, Gigi D. I didn’t think you actually would,” Fitz whines while rubbing his arm. “Back to the topic at hand then. What are the costumes you’ve picked out, Darcy?”

“That would be for me to know and you to find out,” William replies, quirking his eyebrow.

“This is the answer I keep getting every time I ask him,” Lizzie says, pointing to William. “I’m afraid he’s going to put me in some tiny school girl’s uniform or something.”

“I would never subject you to an outfit like that, Lizzie,” William says with a serious tone. “I promise you will be more comfortable than that.”

“Plus, I said no small outfits. You are far more creative than that, Lizzie B!” Fitz says with a nod.

“Pretty sure she would rock that outfit though,” Gigi says. Lizzie turns to her and giggles as William is fishing for his phone from his pocket.

“I’ve got to take this. I will be right back,” William says, kissing Lizzie on the temple before walking out of the room. Lizzie watches him until he turns the corner and then brings her attention back to Fitz and Gigi.

“So what do you think he picked out for you two?” Gigi asks. “I have never seen my brother enthusiastic about costumes before.”

“I can tell you what we’re not going to be wearing,” Lizzie muses. “Obviously cat woman and batman are out of the question. I asked him yesterday if it was something primitive like Tarzan and Jane and he just laughed saying he would never leave the house in a loin cloth.”

“I don’t think I care to see my brother in a loin cloth,” Gigi scrunches up her nose.

“Pretty sure a few people at the party would love it actually,” Fitz says, smugly.

“Well they should keep their hands off him because he’s taken now,” Lizzie says, jokingly snapping her fingers.

Meanwhile, William is in the bedroom and pulling out his personal calendar to check a date.

“Sorry. Give me one second,” William speaks into the receiver. “Yes. The event is two weeks on the 26th. Will everything be ready by then?”

“You should be able to pick up your outfits up the day before, sir,” a woman replies.

“That is fantastic. I will make a note of it. I appreciate all of your help. May I call again if I have any questions?” William says, writing the reminder in the calendar

“You certainly can. You know how to reach us,” the woman says.

“Thank you very much. Have a wonderful day,” William finishes and then hangs up the phone, slipping it into his pocket. He then notices ridges near the top of the page as he writes the reminder. His brows furrow as he traces he ridges, realizing that something’s written on the next page. Seeing that the page ends on October 27, he hesitates in turning the page but gasps at what he sees when he does.

October 28, 2013

_Hi William. I apologize in advance for taking up most of this space but I felt it was important. Today is a significant day for you and me. It was the first time you told me you were in love with me. I told you that you were the last man in the world I could ever fall in love with…but here’s the thing. I obviously was predicting the future. In a way, I was telling the truth that day. There is nobody else in the world I could ever fall in love with because you are in my life now. We are all about making new memories with past mistakes so here is another one. I love you with all my heart and I will never love anyone as much as I love you. Thank you for showing me all of you._

_Love, Lizzie Bennet_

William takes a deep, shaky breath and closes the calendar before walking down the hall to the kitchen. As he turns the corner, he sees Fitz and Gigi laughing over something Lizzie is saying.

“Darcy has returned!” Fitz announces and Lizzie spins around in her seat with a big grin on her face. William walks towards her as she starts telling him what they were laughing about.

“William! I was just telling them about the costumes you’ve mmphh-“

William reaches Lizzie and places both hands on her cheeks before pulling her in for a kiss. Lizzie is surprised for a mere second before returning the kiss and sliding her hands up his chest, then wrapping her arms around his neck. He moves his arms down to her back to pull her off the stool and into his body, Lizzie’s feet dangling in the air. William breathes in the scent of her as he deepens the kiss and everything surrounding him disappears except Lizzie. He doesn’t hear the cat calls from Fitz or the shocking gasps coming from Gigi because he is too wrapped up in the taste of Lizzie. William can feel the desperation for air rising and reluctantly breaks the kiss, resting his forehead against Lizzie’s and letting her feet touch the floor.

“I think I need therapy,” Gigi says, eyes wide.

“Darcy got game,” Fitz whistles at the same time.

“Um…wow.” Lizzie whispers breathily, sliding her hands to rest against his neck. “What was that for?”

“October 28th,” William whispers back. “Thank you.”

“Thank _you_ ,” Lizzie says with a soft smile before she gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

“What are we thanking each other for? Should we give you guys some privacy?” Fitz asks, breaking up the moment. William takes a deep breath and detaches himself from Lizzie, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. Lizzie blushes from the faces Fitz and Gigi are making at them and runs her free hand through her hair.

“We’re fine. We should probably head out to dinner now,” William announces.

“Sooo…we’re not getting an explanation for that very public display?” Fitz raises his eyebrows.

“Nope,” William says as he grabs his and Lizzie’s coats, ignoring Fitz’s question. Lizzie bites her lip to keep from laughing as William playfully pulls her out the door.

“Hey! Come on! You can’t do that to us!” Fitz shouts as he follows them out.

“I don’t think I want to know,” Gigi mutters to herself as she grabs her purse and closes the door behind her.

* * *

 

Over the next week and a half, Lizzie questions William on what the costumes are but she gets nowhere.

“Are we going to be a newsie and robot?” Lizzie grins.

“Ha! You are grasping for straws at this point,” William smirks.

“I still think Tarzan and Jane would be cute costumes,” Lizzie huffs.

“If I had picked those costumes, we would never make it to the party,” William quirks his eyebrow.

“It’s not my fault that my boyfriend has a fantastic body,” Lizzie says, licking her lips.

“Yes well, I can never resist my girlfriend’s perfect body either,” William says, smoldering at her. Lizzie closes the distance between them and kisses him, William wrapping his arms around her waist. William sighs against her lips before Lizzie breaks away.

“What about Han Solo and Princess Leia?” Lizzie guesses.

“In an alternate universe, far, far away,” William replies and Lizzie lets out a frustrated groan.

* * *

 

It is the Friday night before the party and Lizzie and William are relaxing in the living room after dinner. Lizzie has her head resting on William’s lap and flipping through the channels while William continuously runs a hand through her hair.

“There’s nothing on,” Lizzie grumbles.

“That is impossible, Lizzie,” William chuckles. “We have over a thousand channels.”

“A thousand channels with nothing on them,” Lizzie retorts. “Why don’t you pick something?”

“I’m happy with whatever you choose, Lizzie,” William looks down at her and smiles. Lizzie flips through a few more channels before landing on VH1 classic.

“Pop Up Video! I loved these as a kid,” Lizzie says, excitedly.

“I’m unfamiliar with Pop Up Video,” William says.

“What? Okay. We’re watching these. I am subjecting you to classic top 40 radio,” Lizzie looks up towards him and grins. William raises an eyebrow but says nothing. They spend the next hour watching numerous pop up videos and Lizzie keeps laughing from William’s commentary.

“The 80s were obviously a dark time for American fashion,” William says, twenty minutes into watching.

“You’re just saying that because you wish it were the 1880s,” Lizzie retorts.

“Contrary to popular belief, I cannot pull off a top hat,” William quirks an eyebrow. “You would definitely look lovely in a bustle dress though.”

“You would say the same thing if I wore a potato sack,” Lizzie grins.

“That’s merely because I love the person wearing it,” William smiles down at her. Lizzie rolls her eyes but brings herself up to kiss him. As she rests her head back on his lap, they continue making fun of the videos and sneaking in kisses every so often. Lizzie and William are in the middle of a deep kiss when the buzzer goes off, making Lizzie jump from surprise. William chuckles as he gets up from the couch to answer the buzzer.

“Who are we expecting?” Lizzie asks, kneeling on the couch and watching William walk to the door.

“We’re just going to have see, now aren’t we?” William glances over his shoulder before pressing the buzzer. “Hello?”

“Mr. Darcy? We are here with your delivery,” the voice says through the speaker.

“Oh perfect timing. Take the elevator to the top floor and you’ll find it,” William says, buzzing in the person.

“Delivery? What’s going on? Are these…are these the Halloween costumes?!” Lizzie says, bouncing on the couch.

“Possibly,” William says, amused by her excitement. They stare at each other from across the room trying not to break eye contact and Lizzie loses once she blinks. There is a knock on the door and Lizzie jumps up from the couch, forcing herself to not run for the door. William opens it and finds a man and woman holding large packages in their hands. He opens the door wide and gestures them in.

“Where would you like these, Mr. Darcy?” the man asks.

“Please just set them on the counter. Are you sure I couldn’t lend a hand?” William offers.

“Oh it’s no problem. We got it all in one trip,” the woman replies. “Everything is correct down to the detailing on the-”

“Ah! Let me introduce you to my girlfriend, Lizzie Bennet,” William cuts them off and Lizzie hesitantly walks over to them.

“You must be the lucky lady then! He’s been very adamant about getting every detail right on the…costumes,” the woman smiles, shaking Lizzie’s hand. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Pleasure to meet you too. I honestly have no clue what the costumes are,” Lizzie admits sheepishly. “He has been keeping me in the dark.”

“I have a feeling you will like it. We really should be going. If you have any other problems, you know how to contact us, Mr. Darcy,” the woman says as she turns to him.

“Thank you again,” William says, pulling out his wallet from his pocket. He pulls out two fifty dollar bills.

“We couldn’t possibly,” the man replies. “You have already been so generous.”

“Please. It’s nothing,” William says, placing the money in the man’s hand. He walks them to the door, thanking them once more before closing it behind them. He walks back to the kitchen and sees Lizzie staring at the packages, her arms behind her back.

“Are you alright?” William quirks an eyebrow at her.

“That was like a secret mobster thing that just went on. I have no idea what just happened,” Lizzie says.

“I assure you that it was nothing like that,” William smiles.

“Are you sure there aren’t body parts in those packages? How many kneecaps were shot to get these costumes made?” Lizzie teases.

“Don’t be silly, Lizzie,” William replies as he holds out his hand. “Come on. I have a feeling you’d like to know what your costume will be.”

William sorts out the packages and places the biggest one in front of her first. He gives her a nervous smile as she lifts the lid off the box and pulls back the tissue paper.

“No way,” Lizzie gasps. “Will…you didn’t! Oh my god!”

“You haven’t even taken it out of the box yet,” William watches her as she carefully pulls out a floor length pale bluish-white gown.

“Is this…Buttercup’s wedding dress from the Princess Bride?” Lizzie says, still in shock.

“I had it specially made to look just like the movie. Everything is down to the detail. There is even a wig in one of these boxes,” William replies as he opens another box to show her. She looks up from the gown to him and he sees her face light up.

“Are you my man in black?” Lizzie asks, smiling.

“I’m your man in black,” William beams at her. “I even have the sword.”

“What are we going to do with a sword after Halloween?” Lizzie scrunches her nose.

“We can hang it over the fireplace,” William shrugs with a twinkle in his eye.

“Leave it to you to go the extra mile. You couldn’t just find costumes that looked close enough. You had them made to order,” Lizzie drawls out. “This dress is absolutely gorgeous, Will. It really does look just like the movie.”

“I want you to have the best, Lizzie. You don’t always let me but...I couldn’t resist this time,” William says. “It’s one of your favorite movies and I think we have watched it enough to quote it at this point.”

“Oh really? I think I smell a challenge,” Lizzie says as she lays the dress back in the box.

“Uh oh,” William quirks an eyebrow. “Did I just walk right into that?”

Lizzie nods enthusiastically before she closes the distance between them and slides her arms around his neck, standing on her toes. William puts his hands on her waist and pulls her in close as Lizzie lightly kisses him.

“I expect to hear at least two quotes from you tomorrow while in costume and it has to be worked into the conversation naturally. I’m going for at least five,” Lizzie says with a grin on her face.

“Challenge accepted. What do I get if I win?” William asks, trying to hide his smile.

“So naïve, Will. You know what the outcome will be whether you win or I win,” Lizzie replies before she leans back in to kiss him. William smiles against her lips and slides his hands to the back of her thighs. He lifts her up and Lizzie throws her head back in laughter as she wraps her legs around his torso.

“Always lifting me up. Any particular reason why?” Lizzie eggs him on before tightening her hold around his neck.

“Quoting someone I love very much. It’s because…” William grins as he pauses. “Now I can.”

* * *

 

Lizzie is laying out William’s costume out on the bed while he finishes up his shower. She is mostly ready with the exception of her wig and dress. She spent a fair amount time in the bathroom carefully pinning her hair up when William came in to take a shower. He walked up behind her to kiss her on the shoulder and it quickly escalated from there. She had to force herself to stop once she found herself perched on the sink and William’s lip against her neck. She half-heartedly pushed him away and ordered him to take a shower or they would be very late. William smiled cockily at her as he stepped out of his boxers and into the shower. She slipped off the sink and hesitated when William told her she could join him in the shower anytime. She groaned that he was an evil man and went back to the bedroom to finish getting ready.

Lizzie now sits on the bed, pulling on her white tights when William enters the bedroom and goes straight for the dresser. After he puts on a fresh pair of boxers, he turns to Lizzie and smiles as he walks to the bed.

“You look lovely,” William says as he grabs the pants from his costume.

“Don’t be silly, Will,” Lizzie replies. “I’m not even fully dressed.”

“Am I not allowed to think my girlfriend looks lovely at any time of the day?” William says, amused.

“You’re a dork,” Lizzie throws him a silly look. “Thank you, though.”

“You’re welcome,” he says, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. “I believe your sister has called you a dork as well so I would say we are quite a pair.”

Lizzie smiles at him and gets up from the bed to slip into her dress. She tries zipping it up all the way but fails and throws a pouty look at William. He chuckles while he buttons the cuffs of his sleeves and then saunters over to her to help with her zipper.

“Up, Will! Not down!” Lizzie laughs and turns around once he finishes.

“Was that not right?” he says with a glimmer in his eye.

“You are terrible,” Lizzie narrows her eyes at him. He quirks an eyebrow at her and she turns around, picking up her wig and crown before walking into the bathroom. She takes a bit of time to pin the wig and straighten the crown the right way but she is happy with it after looking at it from every angle. When she walks back into the bedroom, William is completely dressed and adjusting the mask on his face.

“Okay. Wow. You are seriously pulling off that costume,” Lizzie says as she walks towards William. He glances over to her and his eyes widen just a little. Lizzie suddenly feels self conscious from his unreadable expression and presses her lips together. She waits for him to say something but there is silence and she begins to ramble.

“Does it…does it look okay?” Lizzie asks, scrunching her nose. “It’s weird to wear a wig and have blonde hair. I don’t even know if I can really pull it off but it’s part of the costume and it makes it more…authentic.”

“I, uh, do generally prefer your red hair but I must say that you look absolutely gorgeous,” William says slowly. He thinks he may have taken too long to react but seeing Lizzie walking towards him in that dress temporarily takes his breath away. It gives him a vision of her walking down the aisle towards him and he swears his heart skips a beat. He shakes the image out of his head and returns his focus to Lizzie, who is looking at him expectantly.

“Will? Ready to go?” Lizzie asks.

“Of course,” he smiles.

* * *

 

Lizzie and William can hear faint music from the sidewalk as they make their way to Fitz and Brandon’s house.

“It sounds like the party is in full swing already,” Lizzie remarks.

“Mmhmm,” William agrees, walking slowly behind her. Lizzie notices him lagging behind her and she spins around.

“I do not suppose you could speed things up. I hate waiting,” Lizzie grins.

“Point one to you,” William quirks an eyebrow, recognizing the quote. Lizzie notices the anxiety in his eyes and she frowns.

“Are you okay with going to this party, Will?” Lizzie asks, taking the few steps to be closer to him.

“I just need a minute with you,” William flashes her a weak smile. “Then I should be fine.”

Lizzie brings a hand up to his cheek and he closes his eyes for a moment, enjoying her soft hand against his skin.

“I know you’re not super comfortable in party situations but I’m thrilled because I know you’re doing this for me,” Lizzie murmurs. “I love you and I love that you’re trying.”

“You are wonderful,” William says, smiling down at her.

“I’ve worked hard to become so,” Lizzie grins and William laughs.

“You have already managed two quotes and won in a span of five minutes. How can I possibly compete with you?” William asks, narrowing his eyes at her.

“You set me up for the second one,” Lizzie says, poking him in the chest playfully. “Now the rest of the night is just to see how creative you can get.”

“Have I told I loved you lately?” William asks.

“You have but I could stand to hear it again” Lizzie cocks her head to the left, giving him a cheeky grin.

William shakes his head and smiles, “I love you so much.”

Lizzie takes a deep breath and wraps her arms around William’s neck. She kisses him gently on the cheek and then pulls away.

“Join me at the party?” Lizzie asks, quietly.

“As you wish,” William murmurs.

The couple laces their hands together and walks the rest of the way to Fitz and Brandon’s house. William knocks on the door and it swings open moments later with Fitz standing on the other side dressed as Sherlock Holmes. Fitz gives a look of surprise and then throws his arms out to hug Lizzie.

“Hello lady!” Fitz shouts. Lizzie laughs and side glances to William who is watching her with amusement.

“Dude! You went all out! Westley and Buttercup from The Princess Bride? Those costumes are by far the best of the night,” Fitz shakes his head in disbelief. Before Lizzie and William can respond, they hear a scream coming from inside. They see Gigi running towards the door and waving her hands in the air.

“You two look amazing! I’m so proud of you, big bro. Totally the best costumes,” Gigi says, hugging William. Once they pull back, William looks up and down at her trying to decipher her costume. She is wearing a white curly wig with a purple flower in her hair and has pale face make up with purple eye shadow and lipstick. Her dress is long sleeved with puffy shoulders and a tight skirt complete with a flower choker.

“I’m afraid I don’t know who you are dressed as, Gigi. Are you that singer, Lady Gaga? I heard she dresses eccentrically,” William says with a look of confusion.

“Will. She’s Effie Trinket from The Hunger Games,” Lizzie says, looking at Gigi who nods with a grin.

“I haven’t seen that movie,” William says, furrowing his eyebrows.

“It doesn’t matter, man. Come on in already. Welcome shots!” Fitz shouts and Brandon, who is dressed as John Watson, comes over with 6 full shot glasses. William watches Lizzie as she grabs two of the shot glasses.

“Farm boy. Will you do a shot with me?” Lizzie teases.

“With pride,” William chuckles, taking the shot glass out of her hand. They both clink glasses before drinking and placing the empty glasses on the table. Gigi moves over to William and slips an arm around his own, William smiling down at her.

“William! I want you to come meet some people,” Gigi shouts. William looks over his shoulder at Lizzie as Gigi tugs on his arm and Lizzie playfully waves goodbye to him.

“Lizzie will be just fine! Now, come on!” Gigi assures him as she drags him away.

“Lizzie B! What have you done with William Darcy? I must say it is a mystery,” Fitz says, putting a magnifying glass up to his eye.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Lizzie says and feigns a look of innocence.

Brandon laughs, “From my deduction my dear Fitz, I’d say William Darcy has been turned into a man completely in love. Not only did he RSVP yes to our party but he has arrived in style.”

“I believe you solved the case, my dear Brandon!” Fitz says and he smacks his lips together.

“Shall we celebrate closing this case by retreating to the bar with this fine woman by our side?” Brandon gestures to Lizzie.

“I do say that is a fine idea, my dear Brandon,” Fitz nods. They both bow at Lizzie before offering an arm and she throws her head back in laughter. She curtsies back and takes them both by the arm, heading towards the bar.

An hour into the party, Lizzie is talking with a friend of Brandon when William walks up and stands beside her. She flashes him a quick smile and turns her attention back to Kyle, who is dressed as a Spartan warrior.

“There was no way I was going to dress as a character from Twilight, even ironically. I couldn’t even believe my friend would suggest that,” Kyle said, nodding to William. “You must be the William Darcy this gal has been talking about.”

“Has she?” William glances to her. “Uh, yes. I am. Pleased to meet you.”

William shakes his hand and Kyle continues, “Your costumes are awesome. I was telling Lizzie that I would be all over my man if he found us costumes from our favorite movie. You are quite the catch.”

William tucks his chin into his neck and Lizzie presses her lips together to keep from smiling.

“Thanks…I’m sorry. I just, uh, came over to ask if you wanted a drink, Lizzie. I saw your glass was empty,” William says, nodding towards her glass.

“Oh! I didn’t even notice,” Lizzie looks down at her empty glass before thrusting it into his chest. “Farm boy. Fetch me another drink.”

William narrows his eyes at her before smiling, “As you wish.”

Lizzie breaks out into a big grin and he takes her glass, walking over to the bar. Lizzie raises her eyebrows as she catches Kyle staring at William as he walks away.

“Yeaaa. It’s a shame that man isn’t gay,” Kyle clucks his tongue.

“Not really,” Lizzie says under her breath.

“Oh! I see Thomas. I’m going to go mingle. It was nice to meet you, Lizzie,” Kyle says, walking away.

William returns a moment later with her drink and kisses her on the cheek after handing it to her.

“Thank you,” Lizzie beams up at him, watching his eyes light up as he smiles back. She notices waving in the corner of her eye and sees Fitz pointing to William to come over.

“Fitz is waving you over,” Lizzie says, bringing it to his attention.

William groans, “I’ve been pulled in every direction. I just want some time with my girlfriend.”

“There will be plenty of that later, farm boy” Lizzie teases. “I know you’re having fun and you just don’t want to admit it.”

“I refuse to acknowledge anything of the sort,” William raises his chin. Lizzie giggles and gently pushes him in Fitz’s direction before wandering off to find Gigi.

* * *

 

Lizzie returns from the bathroom awhile later and finds William sitting in a chair near the windows, staring at the contents in his glass. He looks up to see Lizzie skipping over to him, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder and a smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. She pauses in front of him before he spreads out his arms and she sits on his lap. He puts his glass down on the table next to him and wraps his arms around her waist.

“I saw two Captain Americas making out as I left the bathroom,” Lizzie muses.

“Did you really?” William chuckles. “Want to know what happened to me?”

“Always,” Lizzie says, leaning in even closer.

“Your new friend Kyle pinched my butt,” William replies. “I decided it would be better that I sit down to avoid another encounter.”

“How dare he,” Lizzie scrunches her nose. “I should be the only one who gets to pinch your butt. I think it’s the mask. You look really sexy with the mask on.”

“They’re terribly comfortable. I think everyone will be wearing them in the future,” William smirks.

“Also, your ass looks pretty fantastic in those pants. I’m glad we own these outfits now,” Lizzie catches her lip between her teeth.

“Inconceivable…,” William pauses. “That you are not kissing me right now.”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Lizzie murmurs as she leans in and kisses him. He sighs into her lips and she puts her hands on his cheeks while he tightens his hold on her waist. She strokes the fabric of his mask, noting the contrast between its softness and the 5 o clock stubble of his face Their kiss only lasts a few moments as the chair they are sitting on limits their close proximity. Lizzie ends the kiss with a frustrated sigh and William rests his forehead against hers.

“I am looking forward to getting you alone,” William whispers. “I can’t run my hands through your wig.”

“Yea well your glorious hair is all covered up by your kerchief,” Lizzie frowns and looks down. “Will. Where is your sword?”

William quirks an eyebrow and looks down at his lap before flashing her a sly grin.

“Your _actual_ sword, William Darcy,” Lizzie laughs, shaking her head.

“Fitz confiscated it after my third drink,” William replies. “He said I have to follow the clues to find it again.”

“Do you think he’s taking his choice of costume a little too seriously?” Lizzie wonders.

“Perhaps,” William shrugs his shoulders before entwining his fingers with Lizzie’s. “I have everything I need right here anyway. It was also probably a good idea since I am a little drunk.”

“I think I may be too,” Lizzie says slowly, grinning at him. “Probably shouldn’t have had that last drink. Now all I want to do is make out with you.”

“Far too tempting, indeed,” William smolders before pulling her in for another kiss.

“Hey, lovebirds. You’re supposed to be partying with the rest of the kids. Not making out in the corner,” Fitz says as he walks over to them. “Why don’t you have another drink?”

“I don’t think you’d like us if we had another drink,” Lizzie says, grinning wickedly at William. “If I have another drink, I will not be responsible for my actions.”

“Pretty sure I’m not responsible for mine at this point,” William says lowly and Lizzie blushes.

“Fitz can you do me a favor?” Lizzie asks.

“No, I will not let you two use our bedroom and I will not give you any protection,” Fitz says quickly.

“Psh. We’re always prepared,” Lizzie slurs a little, placing a hand on William’s chest.

“Lizzie…” William smirks, looking down at her hand and Fitz cackles.

“What? Don’t you remember that time when…” Lizzie trails off when she sees the look of warning on William’s face. “Anyway! Fitz, will you take these and hide them with Will’s sword?”

Lizzie pulls both her wig and crown from her head, much to the surprise of William and hands them to Fitz. She pulls the pins out of her hair and shakes her hair free as William watches her every movement.

“Uh…I guess?” Fitz says, taken aback. “It’s possible it may be time to call you guys a cab. I don’t want to see any other articles of clothing coming off from either of you.”

William whispers something in Lizzie’s ear and she blushes furiously. She whispers something back in his ear and William tightens his grip on her leg.

“Nah, man. Not when I’m still here,” Fitz widens his eyes before he walks away from them. He finds Gigi leaning against the counter and eating from a bowl of chips.

“Did you find William?” Gigi asks as Fitz places Lizzie wig and crown in front of her. “Doesn’t this belong to Lizzie? Should I even ask?”

“Oh, I found them. It doesn’t take a detective to figure out what’s going to happen between them soon,” Fitz says, shaking his head in amusement. He points Gigi in the couple’s direction and her eyes widen when she sees them heavily making out.

“I am happy for William but I never expected him to be _that_ much into PDA,” Gigi makes a face.

“You know they’re not that bad normally. Alcohol obviously makes them very touchy people,” Fitz says.

“It’s definitely cab calling time,” Gigi says, picking up her phone. Brandon walks over and joins Fitz’s side, covering his hand with his own.

“Are we getting the horn dogs a ride?” Brandon smirks. Gigi frowns at him before talking with a dispatcher on the other end.

 “That we are. Darcy has already surpassed his last record of party attendance by three hours,” Fitz jokes.

“I am ninety-nine percent certain we’re going to be attending a wedding in the future,” Brandon says, looking at Fitz. Gigi hangs up her phone and rejoins the conversation.

“The taxi will be here soon,” Gigi says. “What are we talking about?”

“Brandon has deduced that Darcy and Lizzie B will get married,” Fitz says to her.

“It’s so obvious. All the clues are there,” Gigi smirks. “We did our part so now we just wait it out.”

“You mean to tell me that you’re not going to meddle and persuade your dear brother to propose sooner than later?” Brandon teases.

“Pretty sure I don’t need to do anything with these two,” Gigi says, pointing a thumb over her shoulder. They glance over at William and Lizzie to see Lizzie grinning at William and playing with the strings on his shirt. They turn back around as William begins to kiss her on the jaw.

“I don’t think the taxi is going to get here soon enough,” Fitz deadpans.

* * *

 

Fitz easily pushes William and Lizzie into the cab and wishes them a good night. Once he closes the door and tells the cab driver where to take them as well as paying for the ride, he waves them off. Lizzie grins at William and he shifts to the middle seat to be closer to her.

“Well now. That was an adventure,” Lizzie says slowly as William leans in and kisses her on the neck. He hums in agreement as he continues kissing her neck and Lizzie grabs onto his arm, sighing in satisfaction. The rest of the car ride home, not another word is uttered as William alternates between kissing every inch of her neck and jaw line. Lizzie pulls him up and they explore each other’s mouths, making only whimpering noises. They barely realize the cab has arrived at their apartment until the driver clears his throat. William gives the him a handsome tip after realizing Fitz already paid for the ride and takes a deep breath before stepping out. He quickly sprints around to get Lizzie’s door and once he swings it open, she greets him with a flushed grin. He gathers her in her arms and she laughs as she grabs his neck to hold on. William finally sets her down once they get into the elevator but Lizzie keeps her arms around his neck and he gazes down at her.

“So it is down to you and it is down to me,” William says quietly.

“Just the way I like it,” Lizzie says with a goofy grin. William kisses her temple and rests his head against her head. Once the elevator reaches their floor, Lizzie slides her arms from his neck and grabs his hand, surprising him by running down the hall to their place. After they enter their apartment, William leans against the door and lets out a sigh of relief. He takes off his boots and places them next to the door as Lizzie does the same with her ballet flats.

“What a night,” William says as he pulls the kerchief off his head and casually follows Lizzie into the bedroom

“There is that hair I love so much,” Lizzie says, turning around once they reach the bedroom. “Definitely keep the mask on for now though.”

“Hmmm,” William chuckles. “If that’s what you really desire.”

“Oh. I desire everything about you but you are exceptionally irresistible with it on,” Lizzie whispers, standing on her toes to kiss him. William wraps his arms around her back and pulls her in close as he deepens the kiss. Lizzie reaches for the shirt at his waist and pulls it out, pushing the shirt up his back heart-heartedly. William breaks the kiss and reaches over his shoulders to remove the shirt, throwing it with gusto on the floor. He goes back to kissing her and Lizzie slides her hands up and down his bare back. He easily and slowly unzips the back of Lizzie’s dress. William moves to kissing parts of her neck as Lizzie shrugs off her dress, still leaving the gown beneath. Lizzie finds herself walking backwards as William guides her towards the dresser drawer. William moves his hands to her waist, grips her tightly and lifts her onto the dresser. She emits a squeak of surprise and then grins wickedly at him.

“Look at all these layers that you’re still wearing,” William says huskily as he slides his hands up her legs, bunching up the gown. Lizzie holds onto the edge of the dresser and lifts herself up as he pushes the gown up past her waist. She holds up her arms and gives him a playfully impatient look and he smirks back. He removes the gown at an achingly slow pace and purposely glides his fingers across her skin as he does. He tosses it to the side and drinks in the sight of Lizzie, wearing white stockings and her undergarments. Her cheeks are flushed and she is biting her bottom lip, looking at him with heavy lidded eyes. William takes a step in closer and cradles her face with his hands, pulling her in to kiss him. He takes a deep breath as the kiss intensifies and Lizzie runs her hands through his hair. William pulls her closer to the edge of the dresser and he feels her arch into him. Lizzie ends the kiss a few moments later and they stare at each other with lust filled eyes.

“I feel kind of naughty with you still wearing that mask,” Lizzie admits while breathing heavily. “It makes me want you even more if that were possible.”

“Well then,” William pauses and his nostrils flare. “Shall we say…to the pleasure?”

“Ooh. A misquote,” Lizzie readjusts herself on the dresser.

“Quite intentional, my love,” William whispers before kissing her neck. Lizzie turns her head for better access and whimpers as William drags his tongue across the sensitive spot behind her ear. He grabs the top of her stockings and begins to pull them off, gazing at her intensely. His hands move slowly back up her legs and when he reaches her underwear, he hooks his fingers in them. William takes his time removing her underwear, smirking at her the entire time. As she squirms from his slow movements, she grabs onto his shoulders for support. William lets her underwear drop to the floor and he places his hands on her knees, spreading them apart. His left hand moves up her inner thigh and Lizzie lets out a loud whimper once he reaches her center. Lizzie digs her nails into his shoulder as his fingers glide against her and she lets her head fall back. She can feel the pleasure building as he uses more pressure and a guttural noise escapes her throat. William grins at her and pulls his hand away which makes Lizzie gives him a look of bewilderment.

“Don’t stop!” Lizzie pants.

“There’s something I ought to tell you,” William smolders.

“Oh god,” Lizzie breathes. “What!”

“I’m not left handed,” William says, bringing his right hand to her center and Lizzie immediately lets out a moan, too serious to laugh at his excellently timed reference. As his fingers slide against her and in her, Lizzie feels as if she is losing control of her body. The more pressure he uses against her center makes her whimper and moan out his name. She hooks her legs around his thighs and pulls him in closer as he drags his lips across her collar bone. Lizzie wriggles against his hand and William presses his thumb against her most sensitive spot, causing her to cry out his name and find the release she so desperately wanted. She rests her head against his shoulder and William moves his hand to her thigh, waiting for her to stop trembling in his arms.

“I told you I would always come for you,” Lizzie breathes, licking her lips.

“That is down right cheeky,” William chuckles.

“Mmm. I try,” Lizzie smiles lazily at him. “Now, William Darcy. Drop. Your. Pants.”

“I believe that is a misquote but who am I to say anything,” William smirks as he unzips his pants, pushes them down and steps out of them. He stands in front of her wearing only his boxer briefs and the mask.

“I think we’ve had enough use of this tonight,” Lizzie says as she reaches for his mask and unties the back. She slowly pulls it off his head and drops it to the floor before gently caressing the now uncovered part of his face. He closes his eyes and sighs at the sensation, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “There we are. The William Darcy I know and love.”

“What a relief. Shall we continue this on the bed?” William smiles. Lizzie nods enthusiastically and William grabs her waist, pulling her in and lifting her up from the dresser. He walks them to the bed and gently lays Lizzie onto it before standing back up. She sits up and removes her bra, the last article that William neglected, and throws it past his head. William quirks an eyebrow and she giggles as she lays back down, resting on her elbows. He shakes his head in amusement before pulling off his boxer briefs and stands before Lizzie completely naked.

“You know…” William says slowly. “There’s a shortage of perfect breasts in this world. It’d be a pity to ignore yours.”

Lizzie throws her head back in laughter and holds out a hand to drag him onto the bed. She pulls herself to the head of the bed and notices William’s eyes darken as he follows her with measured movement. He begins leaving a trail of kisses up her body until he reaches her breasts and drags his tongue across each one. Lizzie’s mouth falls open as William rakes his fingers gently across her body and her hips jerk. She bites her lip and squeezes her eyes shut as he switches between kissing her breasts and blowing cool air across sensitive areas.

“Will…Please! I just want you already,” Lizzie whimpers. William drags his body smoothly across hers until he hovers over her and she lets out a moan. William gives her a dark smirk as he sees the lust in Lizzie’s eyes.

“As you wish,” William says huskily and pushes himself gently into her. They emit a simultaneous groan and Lizzie wraps her legs around William’s torso. The rhythm between them starts out slowly and very quickly becomes more hurried. Lizzie drags her nails down William’s back as he pushes himself even deeper into her, causing her to moan. He drags his tongue across the salty skin on her neck before kissing every inch of her face. Lizzie can feel the beginning twinges between her thighs and tightens her legs around William’s torso. Their hips jerk and rock against each other, each desperate to be closer to each other and find the bliss that is always inevitably shared between them. Lizzie can feel William’s groans against her neck and can’t help the whimpers that escape her throat. William’s hand slides down her body until he reaches her hip and grips tightly onto her. Lizzie begins to feel as if her fingertips are pulsating and the sensitivity of her skin becomes nearly unbearable. She can feel William quicken the pace and knows they are both running towards the edge. William moves the hand near her hip in between them and gives Lizzie the pressure needed for release. Her orgasm makes her body shake to her core while William cries out her name, his own body trembling above her. They both look at each other and grin as they try to catch their breath.

“Can you move at all?” William says breathily.

“If you want I can fly,” Lizzie grins back. William chuckles and kisses her cheek before moving off her and lying next to her. He pulls her in close and she kisses his shoulder.

“And how do you feel after that?” Lizzie teases.

“Mostly dead,” William muses, waggling his eyebrows at her.

“I think we have properly ruined some of the best lines now,” Lizzie murmurs, curling into him

“I will still watch the movie with you any day, Lizzie Bennet,” William says, smiling down at her.

“Ugh. I love you so much,” Lizzie groans.

“You have no idea,” William whispers, kissing her temple.

“I think I have an inkling,” Lizzie grins at him before resting her head on his shoulder.

They lie there in the quiet while William runs his hands through her hair and Lizzie traces a pattern on his chest. It is only a little while later that they both finally drift off to sleep, entangled in each others’ arms.

* * *

 

When Halloween actually rolls around 5 days later, William and Lizzie leave out a bowl of candy and expect no kids but leave instructions anyway. They turn off the lights, light a fire and watch Princess Bride without really paying attention to what is playing on the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody thank my beta! I also got stuck on this chapter and she kept feeding me ideas on how to get them places. 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! Did you catch all the quotes from The Princess Bride? If you don't know what Lizzie and William's costumes look like then you need to familiarize yourself with the movie ASAP.
> 
> Next chapter...may be delayed by the holiday and a wedding I'm attending this weekend but you'll get it. Just like you got this chapter :)


	16. Old Fashioned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's William Darcy's birthday and Lizzie knows just how to mark the occasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We put a lot of thought into when William's birthday could be since it was never mentioned in the series. Lizzie would have said something if it was during Netherfield or when she was shadowing Collins & Collins or his company. 
> 
> I don't know...

During the first week of William and Lizzie’s relationship, they asked each other simple questions to get to know each other better. When Lizzie found out that William’s birthday fell on November 12th, she was initially horrified. The first thing she thought was that she ruined his previous birthday with everything that happened between them. She was distraught and William could see the sadness in her eyes so he worked quickly to erase it.

“Lizzie. The events of the last year have been interesting to the say the least.” William starts. “I want you to know that you in no way affected the outcome of my birthday. I had hoped that c-certain things would pan out differently but I had dinner with Gigi and it was more than I needed.”

“But everything else-”

“Not every birthday has to be memorable or exciting, Lizzie,” William smiles and they share a knowing look. “Dinner with my sister was exactly what I wanted then.”

The subject was brought to a close and Lizzie made a promise to herself that his next birthday would be better.

* * *

 

Lizzie is the first to wake on William’s birthday. She looks at the bedside clock to see she has beaten the alarm by more than ten minutes. She slips out of his arms without waking him and finds her sleep shirt on floor, pulling it on over her head. Lizzie hears William shift from behind her and turns around only to see that he is still asleep. She is already looking forward to the evening because she has a few surprises that William is unaware of but knows he will like them. She finds herself getting too antsy for him to wake and she crawls back towards him. She straddles him and leans down to kiss him on the cheek, resting her hands on his bare chest.

“Wake up, birthday boy,” Lizzie whispers in his ear. William hums and a smile slowly creeps onto his face. His eyes open slowly and his smile grows instantly as he sees Lizzie on top of him. He moves his hands to rest on her lower thighs and she smiles brightly at him.

“I think I’m more of a birthday _man_ ,” William says, his voice scratchy from the early morning.

“Don’t give me sass early in the morning,” Lizzie grins at him.

“Oh but it’s my birthday,” William says, closing his eyes as if he’s going to fall back to sleep. “And I’ll do what I want.”

“Really now?” Lizzie teases. William opens his eyes once more and she sees them sparkling.

“Really. For example, I really want to kiss my girlfriend good morning and that is exactly what I’ll do,” William grins. He sits up and rests one hand on Lizzie’s cheek before moving in to kiss her. The kiss is slow and sweet and Lizzie lazily slides her hands up his chest, her arms on his shoulders. Once they break apart, William kisses her cheek and smiles at her.

“Is there anything else that you have in mind for your birthday?” Lizzie asks, tilting her head.

“Besides going to work, I am ready for whatever you most likely have planned,” William replies.

“And what makes you think I have anything planned?” Lizzie asks with a straight face.

“Because, my dear Lizzie,” William pauses and slides his hands to her waist. “You have been leaving the room every time your phone rings for the past week and a half.”

“That could be for work, you know. After all, we are competitors,” Lizzie pouts.

“You can’t help but gloat whenever a client calls and they call during normal business hours,” William smirks.

“You think you have me all figured out, don’t you,” Lizzie narrows her eyes at him.

“Yes, I do,” William playfully narrows his eyes back at her. “And I love it all.”

Before they can continue their conversation, there is a knock at the front door and they both turn their head towards the noise.

“Who is here at this hour?” William wonders, looking at the clock.

“I think I might know,” Lizzie says, getting up from the bed and pulling on a pair of shorts. “You get dressed and I’ll get the door.”

“Or you could get undressed, ignore the door, and be late for work,” William says, failing to hide his grin.

“As tempting as that may be, I know you have a meeting this morning so just get dressed already,” Lizzie says, throwing a shirt at him as she leaves the bedroom. Lizzie heads for the door and when she opens it, Gigi is standing there with a box of donuts and a cup of coffee.

“Good morning! Where’s William?” Gigi asks as she walks in and heads towards the kitchen.

“He’s getting dressed for work. He was reluctant to get out of bed this morning,” Lizzie replies.

“Probably didn’t need to know that,” Gigi grimaces.

“Probably didn’t need to jump to that conclusion,” Lizzie retorts and the two girls laugh.

“So before William comes in, I just want to let you know that the restaurant called to confirm our reservation for tonight so we’re all set. Fitz is picking up…the package and heading straight there after work,” Gigi finishes.

“Thank you so much for your help, Gigi,” Lizzie says and hugs her. “Now I have to ask. What are the donuts for? I don’t think I’ve seen William eat them.”

“It’s actually a Darcy birthday tradition. When I was eight, I didn’t know what to get William for his birthday so I broke my piggy bank, took all the change out and walked down the street to buy a donut for him. I cried after realizing what I had done to my piggy bank but only after giving William his birthday donut. He came home from school that day with a new piggy bank for me and it became a tradition after that. He bought me a piggy bank for the first few years and then he started making me a bacon breakfast. So for my birthday, I get bacon and for his birthday, I buy him donuts” Gigi explains.

“Just one more thing I learn about you guys. You two keep surprising me,” Lizzie smiles.

“We like to keep people on their toes,” Gigi shrugs.

“Ah. The tradition continues. It is great to see you this morning, Gigi,” William says as he walks in. He is wearing a dark green button up with black pants and has a black tie draped over his neck, untied. He flashes a smile and gives her a hug once he reaches the kitchen.

“I got you an old fashioned,” Gigi says as William lifts the lid to check the box.

“Yum! I was looking forward to it,” William says.

“I’m going to leave you two alone while I get dressed for work,” Lizzie pipes in. “I think my employees would be a tad confused if I came dressed like this.”

“I think you can pull it off-”

“You look lovely to me-”

William and Gigi speak at the same time and they share an amused look. Lizzie looks between the two of them and then shakes her head as she turns on her heel and heads to the bedroom. Lizzie walks into the closet and pulls out her teal blue dress with black polka dots, smiling to herself. This was one time where she was glad William was not getting ready at the same time as her.

* * *

 

William is in the middle of answering an email when he hears a knock on the door.

“Come in,” William says, not looking away from his computer. The door slowly opens and Lizzie walks through it with a bag and two drinks in hand.

“Lizzie!” William’s face lights up. “What are you doing here?”

“Surprising you with lunch. I had my assistant go all the way to NorthBeach to get these sandwiches,” Lizzie says, holding up the bag. “I called Mrs. Reynolds to check your schedule and she said you were free so I took advantage. It’s your birthday. What good is a birthday without surprises.”

“I thought you had a lunch meeting,” William says, taking the drinks out of her hand and placing them on the desk.

“It was actually pushed until two but it’s fine. It’s just contracts and going over the details of what they want,” Lizzie replies, pulling out the sandwiches.

“New clients, huh?” William smirks. “Would you like to tell me about them?”

“I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request,” Lizzie presses her lips together to keep from smiling.

William laughs. “If you don’t want to tell me about them, it’s fine.”

“If I were talking to my boyfriend, I might tell him that this project is pretty big and I am excited about it. If I were talking to Mr. William Darcy, I might tell him to go suck it,” Lizzie smiles.

“Harsh words, Miss Bennet. Do you think that is really professional?” William raises an eyebrow.

“Probably not but I’m also sleeping with the competition so I don’t own up to a lot of professionalism at the moment,” Lizzie says, biting into her sandwich. William shakes his head before taking a bite of his own sandwich. They sit in silence as they eat their sandwiches and share a few flirtatious looks. Once they finish eating, William quickly gathers everything up and throws it in the trash.

“Lizzie, thank you. It was a pleasant surprise,” William says, kissing her quickly before walking back to his chair.

“Well, I know you don’t always eat lunch. I have spies in this office,” Lizzie replies.

“Spies, huh? Have you learned any company secrets?” William asks.

“I’ve learned a fair bit about the CEO,” Lizzie says, smugly. “I think I know how to take him down.”

“I don’t know about that. I heard he has been in the business longer than your own company,” William says, sitting back in his chair.

“I heard it’s really easy to throw him off track actually,” Lizzie smirks at him.

“You seem quite confident about this, Miss Bennet,” William says, tilting his chin up. “Shall I give you some time to attempt this overthrowing?”

“How generous of you, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie says, pursing her lips.

“Will five minutes be enough time?” William asks, staring at her.

“More than enough, thank you,” Lizzie replies, getting up from her chair and moving around over to his side of the desk. She sits on the edge of the desk and crosses her legs, resting her hands on her knee. She stays for three minutes, closely examining her fingernails before William says something.

“You only have two more minutes, Miss Bennet,” William says, pointing to his pocket watch. “I fail to see how your current strategy is working as I am still quite clear-headed.”

“I accepted your gracious offer of five minutes to let you feel more confident in your position. I may be new to the media business but I know how to use my assets well, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie says.

“I have no doubt in your ability, Miss Bennet. I must say that I’m actually quite impressed by how quickly your company is growing. I will have to be on my toes in the future,” William pauses and looks at this watch once more. “You now have one minute.”

A tiny smile shows at the corner of Lizzie’s lips and she looks down at her lap.

“Oh no!” Lizzie gasps. “I think I have a run in my stocking. Do you see that?”

“I don’t…where?” William pulls his chair in closer to check her stocking.

“I think it’s run all the way to the top. This is terrible,” Lizzie runs her finger up her stocking, bunching up her dress and showing more leg. She reaches the top of her stocking and exposes the black, lacy garter belt she’s wearing. She slowly uncrosses her legs and pulls her dress up a bit more to check both stockings, giving William a better look at what she is wearing underneath. She glances up at William who looks gob smacked and has his mouth hanging open.

“Oh. There’s no run. I must have been seeing things,” Lizzie smirks as she smoothes down her dress and looks at his watch. “It looks like my time is up. I really should be getting back to the office now. Thank you, Mr. Darcy.”

“Lizzie,” William chokes.

Lizzie grins at him as she gets up from the desk then grabs her stuff and begins walking to the door. When she reaches for the doorknob, she takes one last look at William and sees an unmistakably look of lust wash over his face.

“Lizzie,” William growls.

“Have a wonderful day, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie grins. “Oh and happy birthday, Will.”

William sits there in shock for a minute before he takes a deep breath and rubs his face with his hands. He hears a knock on the door and prays that it’s Lizzie again because his brain is not functioning in any way at the moment.

“Uh. Come in,” William says. The door swings open and Fitz walks through the door.

“Darcy, the birthday man!” Fitz says, holding out his arms. “I was going to take you to lunch but I just saw Lizzie B. getting in an elevator. Dude. You okay? You’re looking a little red.”

“Uh…no. I’m fine,” William replies, trying to shake the image of Lizzie wearing a garter belt out of his head and failing. “Lizzie brought me lunch.”

“Well that was nice of her. Coming down here on her own lunch break and bringing you food. It looks like you found the right lady,” Fitz looks at William and sees his eyes glazed over. “Did I tell you that Brandon and I went skydiving yesterday? I wore a parachute made out of cheese and landed on all fours like a cat. Brandon decided to forego the parachute altogether and he learned how to fly!”

“Uh huh,” William replies.

“Dude. What is wrong with you?” Fitz asks. “Did you and Lizzie do something in here because I’d like to know where I can and can’t sit now.”

“What?” William asks, shaking himself out of his stupor. “I-it wasn’t like that.”

“Aha! So something did happen!” Fitz exclaims.

“I honestly don’t even know what just happened,” William lets out a deep sigh. “But I’m pretty sure Lizzie won."

* * *

 

Gigi is waiting for William outside his office as he’s leaving for the day and he pauses at the door.

“Hello Gigi,” William says, looking at her expectantly. “I assume you’re here to kidnap me.”

“That’s such a harsh way to word it, William,” Gigi says. “I am simply here to spend time with my dear brother on his birthday.”

“And where is my dear sister planning to take me?” William asks, leading them both into the elevator.

“We’re going to buy you a pony,” Gigi grins.

“That certainly sounds like something you would enjoy more than me, Gigi,” William says, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, somebody never bought me a pony when I asked,” Gigi says, pouting at him.

“Ponies have no place in San Francisco, Gigi,” William raises his chin.

“There are police horses here!” Gigi exclaims.

“There is a difference and you know it,” William says, a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth.

“Not much of one,” Gigi grumbles as they step off the elevator and head towards William’s car.

“So where are we going?” William asks as he hands Gigi the keys.

“Somewhere Lizzie is,” Gigi says cryptically and William smiles at the mention of her name. They both get in the car and Gigi looks at him as she starts the car.

“Big difference from your birthday a year ago,” Gigi grins and William nods in agreement. “I know I say it all the time but I’m happy for you, William. Everything worked out for you.”

“It certainly did,” William says, looking down and smiling to himself. “Gigi…”

“There’s no need to say it, William. I know,” Gigi flashes him a sweet smile as they sit at a stop light.

“But I’m going to anyway,” William says. “Thank you.”

“I was just doing what I do best,” Gigi shrugs. “I really just gave you a _push_ in the right direction.”

“And I’m grateful for that. I know I may not always show it,” William says, shaking his head. “I love you and I’m lucky to have you as a sister.”

“Don’t make me cry while I’m trying to drive, William,” Gigi says, her voice slightly shaky. “I think Lizzie would kill me if we didn’t get there in one piece.”

“Sounds like something she would do,” William chuckles.

“I love you too, William,” Gigi says. “You deserve the best.”

“You do too,” William replies.

“Does that mean I’m getting a pony?” Gigi asks with glee.

“Not a chance,” William laughs.

* * *

 

Lizzie gets a text from Gigi saying they have just parked and she excuses herself from the table. She stands outside to greet them and her smile is immediate when she sees William (and Gigi) appear from around the corner. Gigi moves more quickly than William and gives Lizzie a big hug. William stands there with his hands in his pockets and a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Gigi!” Lizzie exclaims.

“Lizzie! Everything’s set?” Gigi says coyly.

“I am right here,” William muses, raising one eyebrow.

“Go right inside towards the back. Fitz will be here soon,” Lizzie smiles, glancing at William, who is still looking at her. Gigi notices the exchange and hides a grin.

“I’ll give you guys a minute but if you’re not in there within five minutes then I’m sending out the search dogs,” Gigi says, heading into the restaurant.

“Hi there,” Lizzie says coyly, taking a step closer to him.

“Hello,” William replies, gazing down at her. “You have been on my mind all day.”

“Does that mean you were distracted?,” Lizzie asks, eyes sparkling.

“Incredibly so,” William’s voice lowers. “I can’t stop thinking about what’s under this dress.”

William pulls a hand out of his pocket and traces a finger across the waistband of her dress. Lizzie catches her bottom lip between her teeth as she sees his eyes darken a little.

“That means I won,” Lizzie says smugly.

“I’ve lost…and on my birthday too,” William pouts. “Is there a consolation prize?”

“There is,” Lizzie nods. “But you’ll have to wait.”

“Am I not allowed a sneak peak at this consolation prize?” William asks with a hint of a smile. Lizzie stands on her toes and rests her hands on his chest, William quirking an eyebrow at her as she moves in closer.

“You’ve already gotten one,” Lizzie whispers near his ear and kisses him on the cheek. She flashes him a grin, grabs his hand and pulls him into the restaurant. William growls before taking a deep breath and Lizzie leads him to the private door near the back. When she opens the door, William sees Gigi and Brandon both sitting at the table.

“Oh good! I can call off the hounds!” Gigi jokes and William throws her an unamused look as walks in. He sits down across from Gigi and Lizzie takes a seat next to him.

“It’s nice to see you, Brandon,” William says, turning towards him on the other side of the table.

“I can’t say no to a birthday celebration,” Brandon replies.

“And where is Fitz? I’m assuming he’s part of this not so surprise dinner?” William asks, gently nudging Lizzie’s shoulder.

“Fitz is on his way,” Lizzie retorts, giving him a face. “The dinner wasn’t really a surprise. I know you were smart enough to figure that out.”

“And the secret phone calls?” William smirks.

“As if she’s going to give that away,” Gigi purses her lips.

“Fitz just parked,” Brandon pipes up, looking down at his phone.

“Perfect timing,” Lizzie says.

“Is Fitz the surprise because that’s a poorly hidden one,” William says with amusement.

“Stop your sass, William,” Lizzie frowns at him. He throws her an apologetic look before grabbing her hand and squeezing it. They hear a knock on the door and Fitz swings it open.

“The party can start now!” Fitz exclaims, staying near the door frame.

“Hi Fitz,” William says, flashing a tiny smile.

“Also, I found this dude wandering around the airport,” Fitz says, taking a step to the side to reveal Bing Lee. Gigi and Lizzie both watch William as his eyes widen in surprise and a smile grows on his face.

“Bing!” William says in shock, immediately standing from the table and walking to Bing.  “What are you doing here?”

“How could I miss my best friend’s birthday?” Bing smiles as they both hug each other. “Plus, Lizzie asked me to come.”

“She did, huh?” William glances to her and sees her sporting a radiant smile. “A surprise well worth the suspense.”

“Oh and Lizzie? Jane sends her apologies. She really tried to make it but she’s finishing up a collection for her boss,” Bing looks at her sympathetically. “She is really looking forward to Thanksgiving though!”

“It’s fine! I’m just happy you were able to make it,” Lizzie says as she gives him a hug before sitting back down next to William.

“And Caroline said she was too busy but thanked you for the invitation,” Bing says, looking a bit uncomfortable. William looks over at Lizzie and she shrugs her shoulders, mouthing ‘I tried’ to him.

“You need to tell me more about New York, Bing,” William says. “And everything else going on.”

The room begins to liven up after the waiter comes in to take everyone’s orders. Lizzie and Gigi share a look of accomplishment as William, Bing and Fitz are laughing over something Brandon is telling them. As everybody mingles and the food is served, William keeps glancing at Lizzie as if to let her know how happy he is about the night. She catches a few of his looks and throws a few dirty looks his way. He rests a hand on her knee at one point during the evening and she coyly brings it up to let him feel the lace of her garter belt. She can’t help but have a sense of satisfaction when he audibly gulps and looks at her with lust filled eyes. The rest of the party is too wrapped up in Fitz showing pictures from his and Brandon’s latest trip to notice the couple at the end of the table. Lizzie licks her lips and looks at him saucily before Bing comes over to William’s side. He claps him on the back and pulls him out of the dangerous game Lizzie is obviously winning.

“Hey Darcy. Do you think I could talk to you about something?” Bing asks quietly and William quickly turns to him.

“Um,” William clears his throat. “Sure. What about?”

“Actually, do you mind if I steal him for a few minutes, Lizzie?” Bing looks at her expectantly.

“Go right ahead, Bing,” Lizzie nods. The two men get up from the table and head out of the private room towards the bar, William taking in one last glance at Lizzie. She mouths ‘I love you’ to him then gives him a big smile. He does the same thing and has a grin on his face as he closes the door.

“What’s on your mind, Bing?” William asks, giving him his full attention once they take a seat at the bar. They signal the bartender and both order a scotch and soda before continuing.

“Well um,” Bing starts out nervously. “I want to ask Jane to marry me.”

“Bing, wow! That’s fantastic,” William smiles but feels the tiniest bit of envy. He pushes the feeling down when he knows that it is too soon for him and Lizzie.

“I wanted to ask for your approval, Darcy,” Bing says, a little more confident.

“You don’t need to ask for my approval,” William says, taken aback.

“I don’t need to but I want to,” Bing says, a sheepish smile on his face.

“You have it, Bing,” William replies, shaking his head. “I made a big error in judgment trying to pull you two apart and I regret that. The fact that you want my approval is amazing. I feel honored.”

“Thank you, Darcy,” Bing says before they give each other a hug.

“Jane couldn’t be more perfect for you,” Darcy smiles.

“The Bennet sisters have a way of enchanting us, don’t they?” Bing grins and William nods, smiling to himself.

“That they do,” William replies. William takes a sip from his drink and places it back on the bar during the pause in conversation.

“So…I’m actually going down tomorrow to ask Mr. Bennet for permission,” Bing says, looking a little nervous. “I thought I would make the most of this trip, rent a car and go see him.”

“That sounds like an excellent idea, Bing,” William nods. “The car ride down would give you time to think about what you want to say.”

“Yea…yea,” Bing sighs.

“Everything is going to be fine, Bing,” William says, seeing worry flicker on his face. “Show him that you love his daughter and will be there for everything. I think he knows a bit about that  just from you moving across country for her.”

Bing nods and gives him a half smile and William smiles back. Bing finishes his drink and pushes it towards the bartender to refill.

“How are you and Lizzie doing?” Bing asks and William’s smile grows bigger.

“Couldn’t be happier,” William chuckles.

“Think you’re going down the same road?” Bing prods.

“Umm,” William pauses and holds in his smile. “I’ll see you there at some point.”

“Can you believe it?” Bing wonders. “I’m going to ask Jane to marry me.”

“I’m really excited for you, Bing,” William says. “Do you have an idea of when you’re planning to propose?”

“I was hoping to ask her before the holiday,” Bing says, taking a deep breath.

“So, soon actually,” William says in surprise.                                              

“Well, you know. Spur of the moment decisions,” Bing shrugs. “Buy a house. Quit medical school. Move to New York. Ask Jane to marry me.”

William chuckles and nods at the realization of his friend’s actions. They sit at the bar for a few more minutes enjoying a celebratory drink before William finally suggests rejoining the party. When they return to the room, William sits next to Lizzie and grabs her hand.

“What were you two boys talking about out there?” Lizzie looks at him, William noticing her eyes sparkling.

“Tools and man things,” William grunts. Lizzie throws her head back in laughter.

“I get it. You don’t want to talk about it,” Lizzie says, resting her chin on his shoulder.

“Not just yet,” William smiles at her. “What did you do in here while I disappeared?”

“Well actually,” Lizzie murmurs and scoots in closer to him. “I made the executive decision to give you another sneak peek.”

“Another? Lizzie, what…” William raises an eyebrow and Lizzie stuffs something in his inside jacket pocket. William sees everyone engrossed in a story Bing is telling and then looks back at Lizzie, who is giving him a sultry look. He reaches into his jacket pocket and feels lace material before looking down to see that the material is shaped like underwear. His eyes widen in surprise and his jaw clenches at the realization that Lizzie is no longer wearing any.

“Everything else matches,” Lizzie whispers in his ear and William groans but successfully turns it into a cough.

“Why must you insist on torturing me?” William growls in her ear. “I have been nearly aching for you since lunch and you’re making it worse.”

“Anticipation is half the fun, birthday boy,” Lizzie whispers back, quickly licking his earlobe which sends a shiver down William’s spine. She moves away from William and gets up from the table, smirking because she can feel William’s eyes follow her. She goes over to Gigi and whispers something in her ear and Gigi smiles.

“Dessert time!” Gigi claps her hands as Lizzie leaves the room. When she comes back a few moments later, the waiter follows with a candlelit birthday cake shaped like a bowtie. William laughs when the waiter puts the chocolate frosted cake down in front of him. Everybody starts singing to him and his laughter continues when Gigi and Fitz pull out birthday hats and place them on their heads. Once they finish, they urge him to blow out the candles and he does after throwing a heavy look to Lizzie.

As the cake is being served, Gigi cuts an extra large piece and puts two forks in it. Lizzie narrows her eyes at Gigi who flashes a smile but takes the piece anyway, sitting down next to William. Bing takes a piece to go, stating that jet lag is quickly catching up with him. He gives everybody a hug goodbye and disappears out the door.

Once the cake is eaten and the dishes are cleared, the group enjoys a cup of coffee. Fitz and Gigi watch William and Lizzie who can’t seem to take their eyes off each other. Brandon gives Gigi and Fitz a look and they both nod in return.

“I think it’s time for us to head out!” Fitz says as he stands up. William and Lizzie both quickly turn their heads in his direction and notice both Gigi and Brandon getting up as well. Lizzie stands up and moves over to Brandon and Fitz to thank them for their help.

“Alright,” William breathes. “I really quite enjoyed the evening. Thank you everyone.”

“It was no trouble, William,” Gigi replies, hugging him.

“Do you need a ride home?” William asks.

“Fitz and Brandon are taking me home. Don’t you worry about me,” Gigi smiles before giving Lizzie a hug. William walks over to Fitz and Brandon to thank them and say goodbye.

“Don’t kill my brother,” Gigi says near Lizzie’s ear. Lizzie throws her an incredulous look.

“I would never,” Lizzie says, voice tight. William walks up beside her and slips his hand into hers. Lizzie looks up to him and smiles when she notices William’s pulse quicker than normal.

“Ready to go?” William asks, his voice slightly low.

“Of course,” Lizzie says, tilting her head. They both follow Gigi, Brandon and Fitz outside and out to the parking lot. William and Lizzie wave goodbye to them while standing near William’s car as the trio drives out of the lot. Lizzie turns away from William to get into the car when he pulls her back closer to her.

“Alone at last,” William says, looking at her darkly.

“As alone as you can get in a parking lot,” Lizzie teases. She leans against the car as he inches towards her, his eyes already full of lust.

“I want you,” William breathes heavily, trapping Lizzie against the car by placing his hands on either side of her. There is a sense of excitement building within Lizzie and she pulls him in closer by his belt loops.

“How much?” Lizzie taunts him. William looks around to see a few people walking up and down the sidewalk.

“If there was nobody around,” William pauses, leaning down closer to her. “I would do very inappropriate things with you right here and now.”

Lizzie closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath, “Then I think we better get home right away.”

“That would be for the best,” William mutters. William pulls her in for a quick but searing kiss before ending it nearly as quickly as it began. Lizzie whimpers as he moves away from her and gets in the driver’s side of the car. She lets out a deep sigh before walking to the other side of the car and getting in. The car ride seems torturously long for the both of them but they take advantage of each red light with touches that become more daring at each stop. By the fourth red light they’re stopped at, William is inching up Lizzie’s dress and moving his hand to her inner thigh. William is praying for more green lights when the last red light had Lizzie’s hand near William’s lap, beginning to unbuckle his belt. Lizzie presses her knees together to quell her desire and thanks the stars when they are pulling into the private parking garage. William parks and turns off the car but leaves his hands on the steering wheel, exciting Lizzie with the tension that is building. He slowly reaches over and unbuckles Lizzie’s seatbelt before his own, signaling for Lizzie to exit the car. Instead, she crawls over to his side and straddles his lap, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. William’s hands fly to Lizzie’s waist and grips her tightly, his growing arousal pressing against her. Their tongues are battling for more access before Lizzie breaks off the kiss with a loud moan. William realizes where they are and stops Lizzie as she tries to kiss him again.

“Not here,” William says, throwing his head back against the headrest, already regretting his words. “God. I want you so much but not here.”

“Are you sure?” Lizzie whimpers, pressing herself against him and William groans.

“No,” William growls. “But we have to get out of this car before somebody sees us.”

“Okay,” Lizzie pouts before she opens his door and slides off his lap. She exits the car and waits for William to get out of the car but doesn’t seem to be budging. “Are you planning to get out soon?”

“You’re going to have to walk in front of me,” William swallows, glancing down at his lap. Lizzie’s grin goes wide and can’t help but feel a twinge of pleasure at William’s current state. William gets out of the car, closing the door and stands behind Lizzie before she lets out a little giggle.

“This is entirely your doing,” William whispers in her ear. His voice is hot near her ear and she feels another twinge but knows it is a mixture of that and him pressed against her back. They begin to walk towards the lobby and William slides his hands to her waist to pull her in slightly closer.

“Good thing it’s late enough that even the doorman isn’t around,” Lizzie remarks as she presses the elevator button.

“Mmhmm,” William murmurs as he leans down to kiss her neck. Lizzie leans back into his body and lets out a whimper from the feeling of William pressed so hard against her. His hands around her waist tighten and William knows he is barely keeping it together. One thing will set him off and he is thankful they are only an elevator ride away from their apartment. The doors slide open and Lizzie pulls him in, giving him a sultry look over her shoulder. As the doors close, Lizzie turns around in his arms and notices William’s eyes completely dilated with desire. She pulls him in for a kiss and he moans against her lips, his hands moving from her waist to her back. Lizzie stops the kiss and grins at him wickedly.

“Looks like there’s nobody around in this elevator,” Lizzie says, her voice full of heat as she fiddles with the end of his tie. William’s nostrils flare and he has hit his breaking point. William looks to see they are only four floors away from their apartment but slams his hands on the emergency stop button anyway, discarding his jacket hastily. William grabs Lizzie by the waist and they begin backing up against a wall as Lizzie’s hands work furiously to untuck his shirt and undo his belt and zipper. She lets out a gasp of air as she is pushed hard into the corner and William lifts her with ease. Their kisses are frenzied and William bunches up Lizzie’s dress, mentally thankful her underwear is in his pocket. Lizzie wraps her legs around William’s torso, helping William push his pants down a little as he grips her waist and kisses her neck. Lizzie lets out a moan as William pushes himself into her, the pleasure already building from the anticipation. Every thrust from William is rough and desperate and Lizzie can barely control the noises tumbling from her lips as she feels him going deeper with every push against the wall. William kisses and licks her jaw as her head falls back against the wall, Lizzie whimpering from the feeling of his tongue against her skin. His hands move from her waist to the back of her thighs, grasping for something to hold onto and pulling her in closer to his body. Lizzie’s body begin to vibrate as she feels William moaning against her skin and thinks she might turn into liquid in his arms. Her hands frantically search for something to grab besides the wall as William’s thrusts become even rougher. She moves one hand into his hair, grabbing on for dear life and her other hand clutches onto the back of his shirt as they near the edge. Their release is quick but powerful and Lizzie bites into William’s shoulder to muffle her cries of ecstasy while William groans her name into Lizzie’s neck.

They take a few moments to catch their breath while William holds Lizzie close in his arms. They share a pleased look as he slowly lowers her to the ground, their breathing still slightly labored. Before he presses the emergency stop button again, they help straighten each other’s clothes out but Lizzie grins as she unties his tie. Once the elevator starts back up, William pulls Lizzie against his chest and wraps his arms around her as they share a quiet laugh. He kisses her shoulder and Lizzie covers his hands with her own. When the doors open to their floor, William follows Lizzie as she shakily walks to their apartment door and he notices the wobble in her step.

“Lizzie…did I hurt you?” William asks quickly as he places his hands on her waist. “I apologize if I was too rough back there. I just…”

“Too rough?” Lizzie repeats thickly as they walk into the apartment and she turns in his arms to look at him. “Will. That was so unbelievably hot. I like it when you lose control like that.”

“But you’re seem unsteady on your feet,” William says, brows furrowed. Lizzie grins at him and places her hands on his chest.

“Because the orgasm you gave me was incredible,” Lizzie murmurs and William quirks an eyebrow, a smile beginning to show.

“Oh,” William muses, a full blown smile now showing.

“I like it when you gloat,” Lizzie bites her lip. “Especially when it comes to sex.”

William pulls off his jacket and hangs it near the door, pausing to remember what is in the contents of the inside pocket. Lizzie begins walking towards the living room and pulls William along by his undone tie. Once they reach the couch, William bends down to kiss her with measured purpose and Lizzie sighs against his lips. Her hands move up his arms until they reach his shoulders and she gently pushes him down to sit down. He watches her as she stands there for a moment before leisurely moving down to straddle him and William grins slightly.

“You know what else was really hot about all of that?” Lizzie murmurs, idly playing with the top button of his shirt.

“Absolutely everything?” William offers, placing his hands on her legs as Lizzie unbuttons the first three buttons.

“The fact that you had my underwear in your pocket and you could barely stop touching me after that,” Lizzie replies, unbuttoning another button. “It makes me feel insanely sexy that you get so turned on by the little things still.”

“Still? I will always be in some constant state of lust with anything that has to do with you,” William glances down as she unbuttons the last few buttons and he reaches up to tuck some hair behind her ear. “I will never get tired of you. I love and always will love everything about you.”

“I love everything about you, Will,” Lizzie sweetly smiles at him. “You know…I actually had other plans in mind for tonight. I was going to give you a little show for your birthday.”

“I don’t see why you couldn’t now,” William smirks at her. “I, for one, have been wanting to see an unobstructed view of everything under this dress.”

“But you have my underwear so obviously it wouldn’t be the same,” Lizzie reminds him teasingly as she opens his shirt and runs her hands slowly up his bare chest. She leans down and leaves slow kisses on his chest, William’s eyes fluttering for a moment before they close. His head falls back on the couch and his hands tighten around her legs as he gets lost in the sensation of her lips dragging up from his chest to his neck. She pulls back and caresses one cheek with her hand. He takes in a deep breath before he opens his eyes and gazes at her with intensity.

“I see this as an opportunity for you to be creative and unique when changes occur,” William murmurs and Lizzie narrows her eyes at him for his choice of words.

“Anything for the birthday boy,” Lizzie grins as she slides off his lap, pulling his tie from his neck with her as she gets up. William takes the opportunity to remove his shirt completely along with his shoes and socks, leaving him in just his pants. He rests back against the couch and Lizzie looks at him with playful eyes, draping his tie over her neck. William follows her with his eyes as she moves over to the switch on the wall and dims the lights. He smiles as Lizzie turns on some quiet jazz music before making her way back to him. Lizzie bends down at the waist and cradles his face with her hands before kissing him quickly. As she hovers close to him, she notices his eyes flicker back and forth from her lips to her eyes.

“This may require a bit of participation,” Lizzie whispers as her fingers lightly caress his face. “Does that seem like something you’ll be capable of doing?”

“Lizzie Bennet. I will do anything you ask of me,” William responds, voice low. She rewards him with a slower and more sensual kiss and William places one hand on her neck. As she ends the kiss, she begins to pull away and he leans forward slightly in attempts to keep the kiss going. She puts her hands on his knees and spreads them apart slightly, William raising an eyebrow at her. She stands back up and takes her bottom lip between her teeth before putting one foot between his legs.

“Would you mind removing this shoe please?” Lizzie asks and William chuckles. He gently slips the modest heel off before letting it drop to the floor. William gazes at her as he slowly runs one hand up her stocking covered leg and moves just past her knee when Lizzie grabs his hand and stops him.

“Don’t skip steps,” Lizzie warns before switching legs. William repeats the same action with her other shoe and Lizzie lets him get a little further up her leg with his hand before stopping him. He takes a deep breath and shakes his head but she sees the tiny smile on his face. She takes a step away from the couch and turns her back to him, peering back over her shoulder to grin at him. Lizzie jokingly wiggles her hips a bit and William lets out a breathy laugh. She runs her hands down the side of her own body as she dances for him. She is dancing lower to the ground and moving her hips in a more sensual way when she reaches behind her and places her hands on William’s knees.

“Would you please unzip me?” Lizzie asks in a sultry tone, looking at him over her shoulder again. William swallows hard and nods before reaching for her back. He pushes her hair to the side and slowly unzips her dress, little by little revealing black lace and her creamy, smooth skin. As he finishes, he can’t help himself and leans forward to kiss her shoulder before she moves away from him once more. The air is sizzling with electricity and Lizzie pauses for a moment, feeling the hairs on her arm stand up. She takes a deep breath and lets her dress fall down to the floor, keeping her back to William.

“Jesus, Lizzie…” William breathes. Lizzie smiles to herself and can practically feel the heat rising in the room. She tries to wait and make William suffer a little longer but she finds herself anxious to see the look on his face so she turns around.

“Enjoying the view?” Lizzie grins wickedly as she takes a step towards him.

“Without a doubt,” William nearly growls out.

“How much longer would you like me in this?” Lizzie asks, bending closer towards him and running one finger up his neck, lifting up his chin. Instead of answering, William grabs the ends of the tie hanging around her neck and pulls her into his lap. Lizzie lets out a squeak and then laughs before leaning in to kiss him. William’s hands wrap around her back and pulls her in even closer as their kiss deepens. She hears a guttural noise coming from William as she runs her hands through his hair. Lizzie feels William jerk his hips against her and she breaks off the kiss, letting out a whimper.

“Patience is not strong with you tonight,” Lizzie teases and William’s jaw tenses.

“You look absolutely irresistible with all of this on,” William says huskily as he traces the thin strips of her garter belt on her thighs with his fingers. “Even with you missing an essential piece. The bra in particular…”

“Would you like to help me take it off?” Lizzie smirks and William nods. His gaze becomes even more intense and Lizzie feels a twinge of need in her core.

“Will you follow my instructions?” Lizzie asks, a little more slowly as she leans into his body. William closes his eyes and licks his lips before he finds the ability to nod once more. Lizzie gets on her knees before standing up from the couch and William groans from the loss of contact.

“Take off your pants,” Lizzie says, standing in front of him. William takes a deep breath before pulling his belt out of his belt loop and tossing it behind him past the couch. He slowly stands up from the couch and is mere inches from Lizzie, staring down at her as he unzips his pants before pushing them off and stepping out of them, leaving his boxers on. Lizzie glances down between them and flashes him a wicked look from seeing the obvious effect she has on him. For a single second, she thinks about abandoning her plan and giving into the ache that is building between her thighs. Instead, she pushes him back down on the couch and he looks at her expectantly, his mouth slightly open. Lizzie repeats her earlier actions by lifting up one leg and placing it between his own.

“Stockings off, please,” Lizzie says breathily. William grins and runs his hands slowly up her leg as he reaches the top of her stockings. He carefully unclips the garter belt from them before curling his fingers around the edges and slipping the stockings off her leg. He kisses her leg as if to let her know he is done and she smiles before presenting him with her other leg. William slows his hands to a crawl as he reaches the top of her second stocking. He stares at her as he unclips the garter belt from her stockings but does not make any movement to remove it. Instead, he moves his hand up her inner thigh and Lizzie lets out a gasp as he brushes against her.

“Will…” Lizzie whimpers and places a hand on his shoulder in her attempt to get him back on track. He hums acknowledgement and moves his hands back down to pull off her stocking. Lizzie straddles his lap and takes both his hands, placing them on her back near the clasp of her bra.

“Off. Now,” Lizzie demands and William happily complies. As he unclasps her bra, he pulls it down past her shoulders and tosses it over the couch.

“Are there any other instructions I should adhere to?” William asks, voice low.

“Nope,” Lizzie says, emphasizing the word. She moves in closer towards his waist and presses her body against him. William places his hands on her hips, feeling the stark difference between the lace of her garter belt and her skin.

“I was going to ask if you liked my outfit,” Lizzie murmurs before she moves her hand between them and William groans as her hand disappears under the material of his boxers. “But I already know you do.”

William’s head falls back on the couch as Lizzie removes his boxers and moves her hand back. Her name tumbles from his lips and his hips jerk against her hand as she strokes him a few more times before he grabs her wrist.

“I want _you_. All I ever need is _you_ ,” William hisses.

“Then have me,” Lizzie sighs and William pulls her in for a passionate kiss. William grabs her waist and Lizzie grips his back as he flips them over on the couch. He breaks off the kiss to gasp for breath and his eyes flicker across her face, seeing only love and lust mingled together. Lizzie lets out a loud moan as he slides into her, the feeling of home instantly returning. William runs his hand down her waist and pulls her leg up to rest against his torso. Lizzie lifts up her other leg and locks her ankles behind his back. Their rhythm is fast but not nearly as desperate as in the elevator only a while ago. Lizzie’s moans only fuel William’s desire and he moves his hands to her hips to try to pull her in closer. Lizzie kisses across his collar bone before gently raking her teeth across his shoulder, William groaning from the sensation. They lock eyes and everything becomes more intense as neither seems to be able to look away. Lizzie can see so many emotions in the flicker of his eyes and it hits her straight to the core. William feels overwhelmed by the love coming from Lizzie and it’s as if it is physically spreading across his body to the tips of his fingers. Their rhythm increases and becomes slightly more erratic as they both yearn for release. Lizzie’s hands move from his back to his head, pulling him in closer. She whispers that she loves him in his ear and William is pushed over the edge, crying her name out and shaking in her arms. His release triggers her own and Lizzie whimpers as pleasure engulfs her every sense. William peppers her face with soft kisses as they tremble in each other’s arms, Lizzie enjoying the heavy weight of William above her. They hold each other for what seems like hours when only minutes pass and William moves off of Lizzie to get up. She whimpers from the loss of contact and shivers from the cold before William grabs two blankets from the other chair. He lies down next to her, pulling her in close and wrapping them up.

“Best birthday ever?” Lizzie asks quietly after a few minutes, smiling at him.

“I _did_ get a car for my 16 th birthday…” William says through a smirk and Lizzie shoves him gently in the chest.

“You are terrible, Will,” Lizzie shakes her head and William kisses her forehead.

“To really answer your question…yes,” William sighs heavily. “This is just the first of many. Every single one that involves being with you will be a best birthday for me.”

“Memorable enough to make it into your calendar?” Lizzie teases and William smiles.

“Without a doubt,” William assures her. Lizzie wiggles in closer to him and kisses his neck, William sighing. They lie there and listen to the quiet music that’s playing throughout the apartment, William gently caressing her arm.

“Can I ask you something?” Lizzie asks after a few minutes.

“Of course,” William replies, smiling gently at her.

“What did you really talk about with Bing?” Lizzie looks at him.

“I’m not so sure Bing wants me to tell you,” William furrows his brow and Lizzie bites her lip.

“What if I…guess?” Lizzie offers, looking off to the side.

“And how would that work?” William asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Well. Plausible deniability! You can give me subtle hints if I’m on the right track. If I guess right, it’s because of me and not because you said anything,” Lizzie smiles.

“You are a crafty person,” William chuckles and Lizzie’s face lights up. She shifts herself to lay on top of William, resting her chin and hands on his chest. He puts his hands behind his head, watching her as her brain goes to work.

“He bought you a pony and you were talking logistics,” Lizzie guesses and William throws her a surprised look before laughing.

“Were you talking to Gigi about any of that this evening?” William looks at her, puzzled.

“Not at all. Why?” Lizzie asks, pressing her lips together.

“Because I had nearly that conversation with her on the way to the restaurant. She was trying to persuade me into buying her one for her birthday. She was joking of course but still…that is weird,” William explains.

“See? I am crafty. I sensed something,” Lizzie grins. “Okay. I’m going to use the power of deduction to figure this out.”

“I’m ready,” William says, gazing at her.

“Alright. Bing wanted to talk with you alone which could only mean that it was related to one of us in the room,” Lizzie says. “Right away, it couldn’t be Fitz because they would have talked in the car and I’m automatically ruling out Brandon as well.”

William gives her the tiniest smile to let her know she’s on the right track before she continues.

“It couldn’t be about Gigi either. I mean, you two already talked about…earlier events already so why bring that up again?” Lizzie asks, more to herself than to William. She looks at him for confirmation but his face remains unchanged.

“The only logical conclusion is that it has something to do with me,” Lizzie frowns. “Except not actually about me…more to do…with my sister! You two were talking about Jane!”

“Interesting theory,” William says, no emotion on his face. Lizzie stares at him for a moment, trying to read his eyes but coming up with nothing.

“I see how it is. You’re going to be difficult about it,” Lizzie huffs. “Okay so IF you guys were talking about Jane and he didn’t want me to know about it then it must be serious.”

William watches Lizzie as a myriad of facial expressions wash across her face while she ponders. She glances down at her hands and lightly drums with her fingers against his bare chest for a moment before stopping. William practically sees the light bulb turn on above her head.

“I figured it out,” Lizzie says with a big grin on her face, squirming excitedly.

“Do tell,” William says, bringing his arms down to rest on her back.

“Bing’s flight leaves on Thursday evening but he has no plans with us except for tonight. I heard him mention something about Netherfield earlier at dinner but I didn’t think anything of it until now,” Lizzie pauses. “He wanted to talk to his best friend and he has nearly two free days before he goes back to New York to Jane…”

William can’t help but smile a little bit from seeing Lizzie in action. She has practiced pitches on him before and he is impressed with how she would approach a situation at every angle. He is confident that she will go far in the media world and it excites him to be at her side every step of the way. He sees the same kind of enthusiasm and drive in her eyes even when they are playing simple games like these.

“Bing is going to ask Jane to marry him!” Lizzie shouts and she looks at him with shining eyes. “Will! I’m right, aren’t I?”

“That is…impressive,” William says, raising both eyebrows and giving her a big smile.

“Will! Oh my god,” Lizzie breathes before burying her face in his chest. He can feel her laugh reverberate against his chest and he tangles his fingers through her hair, enjoying the feeling of her. She pulls her head back up and grins at him before it slowly disappears.

“The only thing I can’t figure out is Netherfield and his free time. Is he…” Lizzie pauses as if she doesn’t believe her next thought. “Is he asking my dad for permission to marry Jane?”

“What’s wrong with that, Lizzie?” William asks quietly.

“There’s nothing really…wrong with that. It just seems old fashioned. I didn’t think people did that anymore,” Lizzie shrugs.

“I would,” William says, gazing intensely at her.

“Oh,” Lizzie breathes out. “R-really?”

“Of course,” William replies. “My father taught me that respect is important. When you’re asking for permission, you are taking their feelings into account. It became engrained in me when I lost my parents because I suddenly had Gigi to look out for. I watched her grow up and I became protective of her. I would want whoever she ends up with to talk with me because it would give me the reassurance that she is being taken care of and loved in the way she needs to be loved. Your father is fiercely protective of you and your sisters and asking for his blessing gives him that reassurance. It lets him know that Bing is serious in his commitments and plans to be there for everything. When I feel that it’s the right time then I plan to talk with your father and he will see that I am committed to you and love you. He will see that I am willing to do absolutely anything and everything to make sure you are happy.”

“That…is a lot to take in,” Lizzie says, searching for what to say next but coming up empty. She takes a deep, shaky breath and gazes at him, William noticing her eyes watering slightly. She wants him to know that he is the only one for her but it still scares her a tiny bit. Still, she can feel it in her bones that her uncertainty is fading away as her love for him grows more each day. Lizzie pulls herself up and hides her face in his neck as she hugs him, William tightening his hold on her and burying his face in her hair.

“I know I can be intense sometimes,” William murmurs in her hair. “I realize I am still a few steps ahead of you.”

“You are. I love you so much though and I will catch up with you soon enough,” Lizzie whispers and flashes him a smile. “Your legs are longer than mine.”

“Mmm but your legs are to die for,” William teases. “Especially in those stockings.”

“I’m pretty big fan of your legs,” Lizzie grins as she caresses one of his thighs. “I don’t know how they would look in stockings but when you walk around in just those boxers…”

“You might be the death of me, one day,” William chuckles and watches Lizzie as she sits up, holding up the blanket with one arm.

“What a way to go though!” Lizzie says dramatically before shaking her hair. “Death by desire.”

 “Sounds fantastic,” William grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have to say how fun it is it write while talking Teresa. When I'm finishing up a sex scene, she goes BOOM DONE! The elevator scene was all her fault! How dare she pour ideas into my head.
> 
> Anyway, my last chapter was super popular. I hope you like this one as much as you liked the last one!
> 
> Up next? Thanksgiving!


	17. Like a River Flows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William accompanies Lizzie home for Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a bit longer because there are a lot of characters included in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

When Lizzie and William first realized how quickly the holidays were coming up, they sat down to talk about where they would spend them. William was eager to be with Lizzie for both Thanksgiving and Christmas, stating that he wanted to spend every holiday with her. Lizzie quickly stopped him and reminded him that he must have had traditions with Gigi. He told Lizzie that Thanksgiving was either a quiet dinner with just the two of them or, when William could be dragged there, a giant affair at Aunt Catherine’s house. He never particularly cared for the latter as many of the people invited were business associates and he felt that Thanksgiving should be for family. Gigi always made an appearance, albeit a short one, and then the two would prepare each other’s favorite dishes for their annual small feast. As for Christmas, William and Gigi would alternate between going to their place in Lake Tahoe or Aspen, spending time there from Christmas Eve until after the New Year. Lizzie wanted William to spend the holiday with his sister because she refused to be the girlfriend to pull such a small family apart during that time.

In the end, Lizzie came up with the brilliant idea that William could come down with her for Thanksgiving and then have a second Thanksgiving in Netherfield two days later. Jane and Bing were coming for Thanksgiving and tried to convince Caroline to come along with them but she had already committed to representing the both of them at the Lee household. Once the idea of ‘Friendsgiving’ came along, she accepted along with Fitz, Brandon and Charlotte. When William told Gigi of these plans, she nearly screamed with excitement over the fact that he was spending the holiday with Lizzie. She happily accepted the invitation to ‘Friendsgiving’ and couldn’t stop grinning at William for the rest of the conversation.

The last thing Lizzie was able to convince William about was their transportation for the Thanksgiving holiday.

“It may not matter to you but flights are really pricey around Thanksgiving. It’s too expensive and I see no issue with driving home,” Lizzie says firmly.

“We would have to deal with the traffic though, Lizzie,” William argues. “The flight would take us half the time.”

“We’re leaving on that Tuesday though. The most traffic is the day before Thanksgiving. It’s such a waste of money to spend nearly five hundred dollars on a plane ticket,” Lizzie says, slightly agitated and William sighs.

“If it really upsets you then we can drive,” William concedes and he sees Lizzie relax slightly.

“Besides,” Lizzie says, taking the few steps towards him and grabbing onto his shirt. “Road trips are fun. It’s only a few hours of driving and I’ve heard that I’m pretty good company.”

“When you put it that way,” William says, smiling down at her. “How could I say no?”

* * *

 

William has just finished his shower and dried himself off when he grabs a clean pair of boxers from the drawer. Just as he’s done pulling them on, he hears a scream from the other room and is running towards the noise in a flash. He is expecting the worst and flashes of Lizzie gravely injured are popping in his head. He is around the corner and in the kitchen within seconds and is greeted by an altogether different image. Lizzie is on the phone, pacing in the kitchen with a near bounce in her step and she looks bright eyed. When she sees him, she tilts her head in amusement at his unkempt appearance but a smile breaks out on her face. He stands there with his hands on his waist, slightly out of breath and watching her move around the kitchen.

“Jane! William just came in. Can I tell him?” Lizzie asks, excitedly.

“Actually, I think Bing would like to tell him,” Jane replies, from the receiver.

“William,” Lizzie grins, holding her phone out to him. “Bing wants to talk to you.”

William grabs the phone from Lizzie and sits on one of the kitchen stools, Lizzie wedging herself casually between his legs and smiling at him. He takes a deep breath before he brings the phone up to his ear.

“Hello Bing. I hear there is some news?” William asks.

“Darcy! Jane said yes!” Bing says with excitement.

“That is marvelous!” William laughs. “I am ecstatic for the both of you.”

“Listen. I know it’s early but I want you to be my best man,” Bing says.

“Wow. Sure. Of course!” William says, showing his shock to Lizzie. “It would be an absolute honor, Bing.”

“Great! We’re going to see you guys in a few days, right?” Bing asks.

“We are driving down on Tuesday so we should be getting there in the afternoon,” William affirms.

“Looking forward to it!” Bing says. “One last thing…We’re not telling anybody else until Thanksgiving so keep the news to just the two of you, okay?”

“We will lock it up and throw away the key,” William says, smiling at Lizzie. “We’ll see you soon. Congrats Bing.”

“Thanks, Darcy. See you soon,” Bing responds, hanging up. William stares at the phone for a fraction of a second before handing it back to Lizzie. He places his hands on her waist and pulls her in closer, taking a deep breath. Lizzie places one hand on his bare chest and ruffles his damp hair with her other hand.

“You came in here in such a hurry,” Lizzie teases, continuing to play with his soft damp curls.

“I heard a scream,” William murmurs. “I honestly thought something terrible had happened.”

“Oh nooo,” Lizzie makes a face. “I’m sorry. I was just so excited for Jane.”

“Completely understandable when your older sister gets engaged,” William smiles, kissing her forehead.

“Hey,” Lizzie breathes. “Did Bing ask you to be his best man?”

“He did,” William nods, letting out a quiet sigh as Lizzie’s hand moves up his chest to his shoulder.

“You know…weddings are a prime time to hook up with one of the bridesmaids,” Lizzie teases. “I heard a rumor that the maid of honor has a big crush on the best man.”

“Is that so?” William asks, raising an eyebrow. “Would you happen to know her?”

“I’d like to think I do,” Lizzie says coyly, stepping in closer as William’s hold on her tightens.

“You should get me her number…or at least tell her to save me a dance,” William smirks.

“I heard you have a reputation with dancing at weddings,” Lizzie purses her lips and William narrows his eyes at her.

“I think you and I both know how well we dance together,” William says lowly and Lizzie licks her lips. She takes a quick glance up and down his body before meeting his gaze and noticing his pupils growing just a tiny bit darker.

“I think you need to get dressed already or we will be in danger of not getting any errands done today,” Lizzie breathes, half attempting to pull away.

“It’s still early,” William says, grinning slightly.

“Errands now. Sex later,” Lizzie replies, looking at him knowingly.

“How about…sex now and errands after?” William asks. He lowers his hands to her butt and pulls Lizzie in as close as possible, Lizzie gulping from the heat radiating off his body.

“Why don’t we make a deal. Errands first and then sex,” Lizzie says slowly. “But right now, we can make out for ten minutes.”

“You know full well we will be past the point of no return in ten minutes,” William says huskily, gazing at her with an intensity that hits her in the pit of her stomach.

“God…how do you rile me up easily?” Lizzie whimpers.

“Lizzie, my love…you rile me up with just your eyes,” William responds, kissing her neck. “I propose one more plan.”

“And what’s that?” Lizzie sighs as his hands move under the back of her shirt and his lips slide to her jaw.

“Sex now then errands…” William pauses between kisses. “And then sex after.”

“Deal,” Lizzie growls before William scoops her up in his arms and heads to the bedroom.

* * *

 

Once William’s car is all packed and Lizzie runs back up to the apartment one last time, they are finally on the road. She persuades him to stop at a gas station for snacks only two minutes later despite already having some from their last grocery trip. Her argument being that a road trip always requires unhealthy snacks, no matter how long the trip takes. William doesn’t need to check his pocket watch to know they are an hour behind schedule once they leave the city.

“Only you would make a schedule, Will,” Lizzie teases.

“I simply wanted to get an early start so we wouldn’t get stuck in traffic,” William replies.

“We still left early enough and at this rate, we should get to Netherfield for lunch!” Lizzie smiles.

“Barring any unforeseen circumstances,” William tilts his head, looking at the road.

“Barring any unforeseen circumstances,” Lizzie mocks in her lowest voice. “I absolutely love you but road trips are not about time tables. You should relax and enjoy the company.”

“That I think I can do,” William replies, Lizzie seeing a hint of a smile on his face.

Nearly two hours into the drive, there is a comfortable lull in the conversation and Lizzie decides to break out her iPod.

“Do you mind if I subject you to some current and not quite current music, Will?” Lizzie asks, holding up the device in her hand.

“You know I actually enjoy a fair amount of the music you choose, Lizzie,” William muses.

“I know. I just like giving you a hard time,” Lizzie says, brushing a hand against his arm before plugging the iPod into the stereo. “We’re going to be daring and put it on shuffle this time.”

“What an adventure,” William chuckles. When the first song begins to play, Lizzie immediately starts singing along and dancing in her seat. William glances over at Lizzie and smiles at her before turning his attention back to the road.

“I hear this music’s good for dancing,” William says, a proud look on his face. Lizzie pauses for a moment before she beams brightly at him.

“You are such a nerd,” Lizzie says, her face glowing.

“But I’m your nerd so I’d say I’m leading a pretty good life,” William quickly smiles back at her.

“I would kiss you if you weren’t driving,” Lizzie says.

“Keep a tally and you can owe me when we get to Netherfield,” William replies.

“Genius idea. Two kisses tallied already,” Lizzie smiles.

“Better make it three,” William adds and Lizzie giggles. The conversation gives way to the music coming on the radio as a few fast paced songs play in a row. William attempts to dance to one song by waving one hand around and enjoys the sound of Lizzie’s laughter. Once the song ends, Lizzie takes a deep breath and settles back in her seat. The next song is a slow one and the mood shifts in the car. William furrows his brow shortly after the song starts and tilts his head.

“Lizzie. Who is singing?” William asks.

“Hmm? Ingrid Michaelson. It’s a cover song,” Lizzie says.

“Have you listened to the lyrics before?” William asks, taking a quick glance at her.

“They’re sweet. I enjoy the sound of her voice and the melody,” Lizzie replies, looking at him.

“No. I mean…listen to the lyrics,” William says slowly.

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea._

_Darling so it goes. Some things are meant to be._

_So, take my hand and take my whole life too._

_Cuz I can’t help falling in love with you._

“This is our song,” William says, a smile hinting at the corners of his mouth.

“Will?” Lizzie asks, a bit confused.

“The lyrics…can’t help falling in love with you,” William takes a breath. “I fought my own feelings but in the end, I couldn’t help it. I fell in love with you. This is our song.”

It dawns on Lizzie and her face lights up, looking between the stereo and William.

“It is,” Lizzie says, her voice slightly shaky. “I couldn’t help it either.”

“We have a song,” William murmurs, daring to take a long look at Lizzie, who is beaming at him. The song fades out and William looks back at the road.

“I think I’d like to play that again,” Lizzie sighs, turning the song back to the beginning.

“I would like that too,” William says quietly. They sit there in silence and listen to the song once more, now meaning more than before. William reaches over and grabs her hand, entwining their fingers. When the song finally ends, William hesitates to let go but Lizzie brings his hand closer to her and kisses his palm.

“Think of that as a down payment on the amount of kisses I want to give you right now,” Lizzie says.

* * *

 

Lizzie gets a text from Jane and Lydia when she and William are only twenty minutes away from Netherfield.

_We just arrived! Looking forward to seeing you! –J_

_Are you here yet? Mom is already going crazy over dinner prep. Totes need to escape –L_

“It looks like Jane and Bing beat us to Netherfield,” Lizzie says, looking up from her phone.

“And we’re so close too. If we left on time, we could have had time alone to catch up on those kisses you owe me,” William smirks.

“You are such a smart ass,” Lizzie chuckles.

“I try,” William says wryly and Lizzie shakes her head. Her phone buzzes again and sees another text from Lydia.

_Jane and Bing just saved me! They are way too adorbs to be real. Busted out of the house before Mom could spot Jane’s ring. See you soon, sis! –L_

“Lydia is going to be at Netherfield when we get there,” Lizzie says happily.

“Looking forward to it,” William glances at her.

“Maybe we can sneak away for a few minutes for those kisses first,” Lizzie says coyly.

“I think that can be arranged,” William grins. As they get closer to Netherfield, they talk about the plans for the next two days which include an intensive shopping excursion for both Thanksgivings and lots of sister sibling time. Before Lizzie can go over the details of the second Thanksgiving, William is pulling up to Netherfield and parking. As they’re getting out of the car, Lydia comes running out and gives Lizzie a big bear hug. William smiles at the two of them as he opens the back to pull out both his and Lizzie’s suitcases.

“You look so good, Lydia! I’ve missed you,” Lizzie says.

“You are looking pretty fab yourself, Lizzie,” Lydia replies, looking up and down at Lizzie. “Darcinator is obviously taking care of you.”

“Hello Lydia,” William chuckles, peeking his head out from the back of the car.

“Hi Darcy!” Lydia says. “Where’s Gigi?”

“She will be arriving early Friday morning. She’s already told me a few times that she is excited to see you,” William says, walking up next to Lizzie with their suitcases. Lizzie glances up at him and flashes a big smile at him before playfully bumping into his shoulder, Lydia rolling her eyes at the display.

“I’m totes excited! Jane and Bing are inside so let’s get to it!” Lydia says enthusiastically. Lizzie and William follow her and are greeted by the couple as soon as they walk in the door.

“Jane!” Lizzie shouts before hugging her. William puts down their luggage and walks over to hug Bing..

“It’s so good to see you!” Jane replies. “How was the drive?”

“Not bad at all,” Lizzie says, quickly glancing at William. “I really want to catch up but I think we’d like to settle into our room first.”

“No problem! Bing just ordered some food and it should be here soon,” Jane says, gesturing to him.

“I set up the larger bedroom in the East Wing for you guys,” Bing says.

“Oh…with the bathroom?” William asks, looking upstairs.

“Yep! I thought you guys would want your privacy especially with all the guests we’ll be having in a few days,” Bing smiles.

“How considerate,” William says as he picks the luggage back up. “Lizzie?”

“I’m coming,” Lizzie replies before turning back and pointing to Jane. “I can’t wait to hear the engagement story!”

Lizzie follows William up the stairs and catches up with him as he gets to their bedroom door. She slips her arms around his torso and William looks over his shoulder to give her an amused look. Once she opens the door for him, they both step inside and he sets their luggage down on the bed. Lizzie quickly closes the door and walks towards William.

“I remember this bedroom,” Lizzie grins as she steps back into his arms.

“It does carry a lot of memories,” William says, looking down at her and resting his hands on her waist.

“How coincidental is it that Bing put us in the same room we spent our first week together? There are a dozen rooms in this place,” Lizzie muses.

“I still stand by my statement that it was the best week of my life…up til then,” William murmurs.

“Every week just gets better than the last, right?” Lizzie teases.

“Exactly,” William says, looking seriously at her and Lizzie blushes.

“Soo…I think you owe me a few kisses,” Lizzie states and the corner of William’s mouth twitches up.

“I think I owe you more than a few,” William says, quirking an eyebrow.

“My last tally was at twelve. We don’t have much time so I think you better get started,” Lizzie gives him a cheesy smile.

“As you wish,” William says before leaning in and capturing her lips with his own. He kisses her for only a fraction of a second before pulling back and starting to count. He begins peppering kisses all along her face and jaw, counting higher after each one. Lizzie sighs as he moves to her neck and his lips linger, making her skin tingle from the sensation. William brings his hands up to cup her face and kisses her lips, gently and lightly. A tiny whimper escapes Lizzie’s throat and William deepens the kiss, his tongue running along her upper lip. She grasps at the material under her fingers and pulls him in closer to her. They are lost in this kiss, the feeling of his lips on hers and his hands in her hair. There is a knock on the door and they quickly pull apart from the noise.

“You guys better not be doing what I think you’re doing in there,” Lydia says from the other side of the door. “Actually, I don’t want to think that. Food is here so get your butts downstairs.”

“We’re just freshening up, Lydia. We’ll be right down,” Lizzie says, clearing her throat.

“Suuuuuure,” Lydia calls out, her voice further away. William looks at her sheepishly and Lizzie takes a deep breath.

“You need to stop being such a good kisser,” Lizzie huffs and William chuckles.

“I’ll stop when you stop,” William says smugly.

“So…never then. That’s good to know,” Lizzie smoothes down her hair. “I really should freshen up though. I probably look like I was just making out with my boyfriend.”

“Your lips are particularly swollen,” William says with satisfaction and Lizzie narrows her eyes at him before stepping into the bathroom.

* * *

 

Once lunch is finished, William and Bing clean up as Lizzie, Jane and Lydia retreat to the living room. Jane pulls out her ring from her pocket and slips it back on her finger to show the girls.

“I had to hide it from mom when we picked up Lydia. She actually grabbed my hand to look too,” Jane says as Lizzie and Lydia are looking closely at the ring.

“I bet she’s going to do the same thing to me,” Lizzie grumbles.

“She means well though,” Jane says.

“You know, Bing came to the house a few weeks ago to talk to dad,” Lydia reveals. “Mom was out shopping though. Pretty sure she would be climbing the walls if she knew about his visit.”

“He asked dad for permission? I didn’t know that,” Jane smiles sweetly.

“Yea. It’s totes adorbs,” Lydia replies. “I want to hear the story!”

“Well, Bing wanted to take me out to dinner to celebrate. My boss approved my ideas for a new line and wants to use a few pieces for the spring fashion show,” Jane says.

“That’s fantastic, Jane!” Lizzie exclaims as Lydia claps excitedly.

“I’m really happy about it,” Jane beams. “Bing said we had to celebrate so he took us to the restaurant we ate at when we first moved to New York. I think you and William would love it…in fact, I think we should take you there when you come to visit.”

“Tangents, Jane,” Lizzie points out.

“Right! Bing seemed a little more nervous throughout dinner than usual but I didn’t think anything of it. Once we finished dinner, he asked if I wanted go to the EmpireStateBuilding because we did that on our first full night in New York,” Jane continues. “While we were walking there, Bing was telling me all these really sweet things about how proud he was of me and how much he loved me. We finally got up to the top and the night was really clear…so much more than our first night.”

Jane pauses as both William and Bing walk in, Bing giving her a big grin before sitting down.

“Don’t mind us, ladies,” William says.

“So, Bing seemed a bit more quiet than usual and kept putting his hands in his pockets,” Jane smiles, looking at Bing. “After a few minutes of looking at the city, Bing starts telling me how much he loved being in the city and how much more beautiful it was because I was in it. Then he completely surprised me by pulling out a velvet box from his pocket and bending down on one knee. I might have made a loud noise because a bunch of people were watching us. He simply said, ’I will never be as happy as when I’m with you nor will I love anybody as much as you.” I started crying and then he asked me to marry him. I, of course, said yes and everybody started clapping.”

“That is, like, totally adorbs times fifty,” Lydia says as she grabs Jane’s hand.

“Good job, Bing,” Lizzie smiles at him. “That was the easy part. Now you have to deal with how mom is going to react.”

“She might faint!” Lydia says with amusement.

“There may be some high pitched squealing involved,” Lizzie grimaces.

“Maybe she will call up a minister and they can get married right there and then,” Lydia laughs.

“You guys. Don’t joke about Mom’s nerves,” Jane butts in.

“What if she owns a scrapbook full of ideas for each and every one of her daughters?” William offers.

“I think the Darcinator wins the game,” Lydia throws her hands in the air.

“That is a scary thought but a very real possibility,” Lizzie shudders.

“It couldn’t be all that bad,” Bing frowns and Jane gives him a sympathetic look.

“You only had a glimpse of her when you came over for all those dinners, Bing,” Lizzie starts. “I love my mother but marriage is her number one topic of discussion so be prepared for anything. You too, Will....”

Lydia and Jane both nod at her statement at nobody in particular, Lizzie flashing a half hearted smile at William. He shrugs his shoulders and gives her a smile in return.

* * *

 

The next day and a half passes by more quickly than Lizzie realizes. Between stopping by the Bennet’s for lunch _and_ dinner the day before Thanksgiving, Lizzie and Jane prepare for their own gathering on Saturday. They make multiple trips to more than one grocery store to find all the right ingredients needed. Charlotte comes home in time to join them on their fourth excursion and Lizzie hears the engagement story for the second time. When the girls are in the kitchen and making an a casserole, Lizzie realizes she is missing an essential ingredient and nearly screams in frustration. William simply takes the keys from her hand as she’s about to leave for the umpteenth time, kisses her on the cheek and goes out to the store. He calls her while he’s in the store to make sure she needs anything else and is willing to wait until she looks through every recipe.

“What would I do without you, Will?” Lizzie says into the receiver as she looks over the recipes diligently.

“Most likely be here yourself and forgetting something else,” William muses.

“Smart ass,” Lizzie chuckles.

“This smart ass is just trying to save his girlfriend from further frustration,” William replies.

“The girlfriend appreciates it,” Lizzie says while reading a recipe. “Aha! We need peas.”

“How did you forget peas the first few times, love?” William asks with amusement.

“I don’t even know, Will,” Lizzie groans.

* * *

 

The Bennet household is full of excitement once William, Lizzie, Jane and Bing arrive on Thanksgiving Day. Jane makes sure to tuck her engagement ring into her pocket before walking into the house, thanks to the reminder of Lizzie. As predicted, Lizzie catches her mother eying her own left hand, quickly followed by a look of marked disappointment. The men are quickly shooed away into the den despite their offers to help and the girls are dragged into the kitchen. The time quickly melts away and Lizzie takes it upon herself to set the table, thankful to be escaping the noise of the kitchen. William hears the quiet clatter of silverware from the den and politely excuses himself, smiling when he finds Lizzie alone at the table. He leans against the frame of the door with his hands in his pockets watching Lizzie as she mentally counts the number of forks.

“Do you need some help?” William asks and Lizzie snaps her head up towards the noise.

“Yea. Let’s get out of here,” Lizzie frowns a bit.

“I think your mother will jump to conclusions if we left before dinner,” William says, stepping away from the frame and towards her.

“She is so frantic right now. Maybe she won’t notice,” Lizzie says, placing a fork near each plate.

“Pretty sure she will notice that two of her guests are missing from the table,” William replies, following her around the table and setting down spoons and knives.

“I can use Jane and Bing as a distraction,” Lizzie offers and William chuckles. He places the last set of silverware near a plate and walks up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

“Everything will be fine, Lizzie,” William assures her, kissing her temple. Lizzie sighs and leans back into his chest, placing her hands over his own.

“I’m so happy you’re here,” Lizzie says quietly.

“As am I,” William murmurs. Lydia comes bursting through the door with a bowl of mashed potatoes and smirks at the two of them as they slowly separate.

“You guys are lucky I’m not mom. She would probably throw you two in a bedroom and ask for grandchildren immediately,” Lydia jokes.

“Lydia!” Lizzie admonishes and William tucks his chin in.

“You know PDA will only excite Mom more,” Lydia grimaces. “Anyway, Mom needs help and she specifically asked for ‘one of those nice, strong men in the den’ to bring out the turkey.”

“Ugh,” Lizzie rolls her eyes before turning to William. “I’ll get Bing or Dad to help.”

“I am perfectly willing and capable,” William looks at Lizzie.

“Okay but remember that you went in there willingly,” Lizzie scrunches her nose at him before he follows Lydia back into the kitchen.

Once the turkey is brought out by William and ceremoniously carved by Mr. Bennet, everybody toasts Mrs. Bennet for the food in front of them. There is barely more than a dent in the food thirty minutes later once generous portions are served. Between dinner and dessert, Mrs. Bennet declares it’s the perfect time for everyone to say what they are thankful for. Lizzie and William give each other a knowing look and their answers stray away from anything romantic that would set Mrs. Bennet off. William cannot help but squeeze her hand under the table as he states that he is thankful for the family that he has in his life. When they finally reach Bing, he smiles sweetly at Jane and says he is thankful for having her in his life. Lizzie can see the determination in Jane’s eyes and mentally prepares herself for the inevitable. She covers William’s hand with both of hers and he quickly smiles at her as Jane stands up.

“It looks like we’re saving the best for last,” Jane says, lightly. “I am thankful for this family because you are all incredibly supportive. I am thankful for the amazing opportunity I’ve been given in New York and that I am able to express myself in so many more ways.”

Jane pauses for a moment before reaching in her pocket of her dress and looking to Bing, who is smiling widely at her.

“Lastly, I’m thankful for Bing because I love him dearly,” Jane takes a deep breath before holding out her left hand. “And we’re engaged.”

There is a sound of silverware clattering on a plate quickly followed by Mrs. Bennet jumping up from her chair, screaming and running out of the room. Lizzie and William give each other a confused look before she turns to Lydia who looks just as lost.

“Dad?” Jane looks at him, a look of bewilderment on her face.

“Uh, I am at a loss for words about your mother’s reaction,” Mr. Bennet replies before standing up. “But I am quite happy about this news. Congratulations, Jane…and Bing!”

“Is your mother alright?” William asks Lizzie quietly.

“I hope so?” Lizzie says, lifting her shoulders up.

Mrs. Bennet comes running back into the room with a fat binder in her arms and practically slams it down in front of Jane. William’s eyes widen at the sight of the binder while both Lydia and Lizzie look at him in shock.

“My daughter is engaged! This is the happiest day of my life!” she says, excitedly before pulling Jane in for a tight hug. Lizzie hides her face in her napkin to cover up her laughter and William notices her shoulders shaking.

“Thank you, Mom,” Jane smiles as Mrs. Bennet pulls Bing up from his chair to hug him, Bing turning red from how tight she is holding him.

“We have so much to do! You have to tell me how he proposed and we need to start plannin’! Show me that ring! Oh I am absolutely beside myself!” Mrs. Bennet shouts.

Mr. Bennet excuses himself from the table to go into the kitchen, only to return with a bottle of champagne a moment later.

“I thought this would be appropriate for the celebration,” Mr. Bennet smiles slightly.

“Champagne! Wonderful idea, honey!” Mrs. Bennet squeals. “Why don’t we serve dessert as well? Bing and William…why don’t you two help me in the kitchen? What an occasion!”

Lizzie quickly squeezes William’s hand and he smiles gently at her before getting up from the table to follow Bing into the kitchen.

“Why don’t we move this into the living room?” Mr. Bennet suggests.

* * *

 

Once the excitement settles and the dessert is long past finished, everyone is relaxing in the living room. Jane is sitting in a chair, nearly engulfed by the giant binder resting in her lap as she flips through each page. Lydia is sitting next to Jane and occasionally pointing to a page and giggling while Mrs. Bennet is on her other side, explaining with enthusiasm. William and Bing are in corner of the room, having a lively discussion. Lizzie is sitting alone on the couch and glancing around the room when her father comes over.

“Mind if I join you?” Mr. Bennet asks and Lizzie looks up at him.

“Not at all, dad,” Lizzie smiles as he sits down next to her.

“I haven’t had much time to talk to you since you’ve been here. How is everything going in San Francisco?” he asks.

“Really well, Dad,” Lizzie says. “I have a big project at work in the beginning stages but I’m excited about it. I think it’s really going to bring in a lot of interest for the company.”

“That sounds wonderful. Care to tell me anymore about it?” he looks at her.

“I would but then I’d have to kill you,” Lizzie grins. “Plus, I have major competition right across the room and I know he has been dying to hear about it.”

Mr. Bennet chuckles as he looks over to William, now alone and looking at the books on the shelf with his hands in his pockets.

“Can I assume that you two are doing well? You’re in good hands?” Mr. Bennet looks back at her.

“Um…very good hands, dad,” Lizzie lights up, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m happy. He makes me really happy.”

“That is all I wanted to hear,” Mr. Bennet says, placing a hand on her knee. “I want my daughters to be treated well.”

“William definitely does that,” Lizzie replies, glancing over at him. She sees that he is already watching her from across the room and she blushes under his gaze. They hold the gaze for a moment before Mrs. Bennet appears next to William with a photo album. She pushes him onto the smaller couch before sitting closely next to him and putting the album on his lap.

“Uh oh,” Lizzie says under her breath and Mr. Bennet chuckles.

“You know your mother loves you. She may be a bit over the top sometimes but this is her way of handling it. You and Jane…and Lydia have all grown up so quickly in front of her eyes. Jane is now engaged and you are living with William. Before we know it, Lydia will be graduating from college and moving out as well,” Mr. Bennet says, watching her as she gestures wildly with her hands. “I believe you said so yourself in your videos. She wants what’s best for you girls. She loves you very much.”

“Daaaad…” Lizzie draws out before moving in to hug him. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Lizzie,” he says, patting her back. “You may be running a company and in a loving relationship but you’ll always be my little girl.”

She pulls back and gives him a tearful smile before he wipes away the rogue tear from her cheek.

“Thank you,” Lizzie says, her voice shaky and he smiles gently at her.

“I think you better go and rescue young William over there,” Mr. Bennet says. Lizzie looks over at William who is shifting in his seat and has a forced smile on his face with his chin tucked far into his neck.

“Good idea,” Lizzie snickers. “Before his chin completely disappears.”

Mr. Bennet saves William by bringing Mrs. Bennet into the kitchen to help clean up and put everything away. Lizzie joins him on the couch and he instantly relaxes at her company.

“Hi there,” Lizzie says, bumping lightly into his shoulder.

“Hello, beautiful,” William smiles at her.

“Are you looking at embarrassing pictures of me when I was younger?” Lizzie asks, resting her head on his shoulder. William kisses her temple before glancing back to the album.

“On the contrary, love. I am seeing an adorable little girl in these pictures,” William murmurs. “I especially like the one of you on the bicycle.”

“I fell off right after that picture was taken. I skinned my knee and everything,” Lizzie remembers.

“Which one?” William asks quietly.

“Um,” Lizzie’s face scrunches of up a moment. “The right one.”

“I will certainly pay more attention to the wounded appendage in the future,” William grins.

“Shut up,” Lizzie giggles as she takes his hand in hers.

“You two are nauseating,” Lydia says, leaning down on the back of the couch between them. Lizzie and William both look up at her and Lizzie sticks her tongue out.

“No more than Jane and Bing over there,” Lizzie offers, nodding over at said couple. Jane is sitting in Bing’s lap while they look through the giant binder, Jane giggling. Lydia bounces over to them and sits in a chair between the two couples. Once Jane asks Lydia about school, she goes on about her teachers and which classes she is actually enjoying. After a while, Lizzie lets out a tiny yawn that William notices.

“Are you tired?” William whispers.

“Hmm? Not really,” Lizzie looks up him. “It’s that stuff in turkey that is making me feel so lazy.”

“Tryptophan?” William offers.

“Yessss,” Lizzie says slowly. “I’m tired but I’m not. I want to stay right here with you but I also want a shower and a nap.”

“What about a nice, hot shower…” William pauses before lowering his voice so that only she can hear. “With me?”

“That sounds perfect actually,” Lizzie lifts her head and grins at him. William kisses her forehead and Lizzie closes her eyes at the feeling of his lips.

“Seriously with you two,” Lydia says. “Making googly eyes across the room from each other earlier and now practically making out. You should just get a room already.”

“That is actually a good cue to start heading out actually,” Bing pipes up. “Jane is getting tired.”

“We don’t have to leave on account of me,” Jane yawns. “It’s still really early.”

“Jane. I’m a bit tired as well so it’s really no problem,” Bing offers. “Shall we let your parents know we’re leaving?”

It only takes thirty minutes to actually leave the Bennet household mainly due to Mrs. Bennet constantly hugging Lizzie and Jane. She pawns off leftovers including half of a cherry pie despite Lizzie’s protest that they already have plenty of food. They all climb into the car and once they reach Netherfield, Jane is already nodding off. Bing guides a sleepy Jane up the stairs to their room and lets them know that Caroline will be arriving very late. William heads to the kitchen with the leftovers while Lizzie heads to their own room. William pauses for a moment after putting everything in the fridge and he looks at the kitchen counter. Flashes of Lizzie wearing only a vest come flooding through his mind and he smiles to himself. He takes a deep breath before he quickly leaves the kitchen and heads towards their bedroom. When he walks in, he sees a trail of clothes leading towards the bathroom and hears the shower turn on.

“Lizzie?” William calls out as he begins to loosen his tie. Lizzie’s head pokes out of the bathroom and she grins.

“I was just getting the shower ready,” Lizzie says. “What took you so long?”

“I got lost in thought,” William says, the corners of his mouth twitching as she emerges from the bathroom wearing only a towel.

“And what thoughts would those be?” Lizzie asks, walking towards him.

“Just an adult activity we engaged in on the kitchen counter…” William trails off as Lizzie pulls off his tie and begins to unbutton his shirt.

“I quite liked that activity,” Lizzie says with an impish grin. She reaches the last button of his shirt and pushes it off his shoulders, William letting it fall to the floor. Lizzie untucks his sleeveless undershirt from his pants before bringing her hands to his belt buckle and pulling him closer to her. William smirks as she unbuckles and pulls his belt out of the loops, tossing it over to a chair in the corner. William leans down and kisses her slowly on the lips, threading his hands through her hair. As he pulls back, Lizzie keeps her eyes closed for a moment longer and presses her lips together.

“I think I’m going to get in the shower,” Lizzie whispers. “Join me soon.”

Lizzie turns around and William watches her as she walks away. She disappears through the doorway and a towel is thrown in his direction a moment later. William makes quick work of discarding the rest of his clothes, pulling off his boxers right before entering the steam-filled bathroom. He steps into the shower and the door clicks gently behind him, Lizzie looking over her shoulder to smile at him. He moves behind Lizzie, under the stream of water, and quickly runs his hands through his wet hair. William pulls Lizzie closer to him and she giggles as his arms wrap around her body. They stand under the hot water enjoying the sensation on their skin for a moment before William leans down to kiss her shoulder.

“May I wash your hair?” William murmurs and Lizzie nods. He grabs the shampoo bottle and pours some in his hands before moving his hands into her hair. She smiles at the feeling as he lathers the shampoo into her hair. His hands are thorough as he massages her scalp gently and he hears a deep sigh coming from her. She can feel the different pressure of each finger as they thread through her hair. She imagines those fingers applying the same pressure in a very different area for just a moment and leans back against his chest for support. William begins to rinse out her hair and she laughs in surprise as he bends down to nibble gently on her ear once he’s done. She turns around with a big smile on her face and rests her hands on his chest.

“I think it’s your turn, Will,” Lizzie breathily says.

“Can you properly wash my hair? Your height is not in your favor at this time,” William teases and Lizzie makes a face at him. She grabs the bottle of shampoo and pours some in her hands.

“Less sass and more help please,” Lizzie orders and William laughs. He leans against the shower wall and bends his head down as Lizzie begins to wash his hair. As her fingers entangle themselves into his hair with shampoo, he can’t help but reach out for Lizzie. He places his hands on her waist, Lizzie stumbling for a moment.

“I am trying to wash your hair, Mr. Darcy. Please refrain from distracting me as I don’t want to get soap in your eyes,” Lizzie admonishes.

“I apologize, Miss Bennet. I would like to point out that this angle is quite beneficial to my view though,” William teases. Lizzie begins to massage his scalp before completely rinsing out his hair. She ruffles his hair a bit more before his hands slide from her waist to her butt and Lizzie throws her head back in laughter. William kisses the exposed part of her neck and tightens his hold on her, Lizzie’s hands moving from his hair to his jaw. She pulls him back and gives him a big smile before leaning in to kiss him slowly and sweetly. William takes a deep breath in as his hands move slowly up to her upper back and their kiss deepens, water rushing all around them. She drags her tongue across the back of his teeth before running it along the roof of his mouth, eliciting a groan from William. They break away gasping for air and he rests his cheek against her head, Lizzie reaching behind him to grab a loofah sponge.

“Wash my back?” Lizzie murmurs, presenting the sponge to him. He takes it without comment and makes a twirling motion with his finger, a tiny smile showing at the corners of his mouth. He adds soap into the sponge and then rubs it along Lizzie’s shoulder blades, watching tiny bubbles form and pop. William takes his time as he covers every square inch of Lizzie’s back, his fingers lightly touching her slick skin. Lizzie lets out a deep sigh and moves her hands up her body, rolling her head side to side and crossing her arms to hold on to her own shoulders. Once he reaches her lower back, he slides his hands past her waist to her lower stomach. Lizzie takes a step backwards to lean into his chest and rests her head on his shoulder as William caresses her skin with the sponge. He leaves a soapy trail as he progresses up her stomach to her lower ribcage, Lizzie reaching behind her for his neck. He reaches her collar bone and squeezes the sponge, watching the soapy water cover her breasts until it barely drips. William puts the sponge away and runs his large hands across her skin at an achingly slow place, kissing her neck with equal measure. Lizzie whimpers before biting her lip as he caresses her breasts, lightly running a thumb across each nipple.

“Please,” comes tumbling out of Lizzie’s lips and William turns her around. He kisses her with passion and she leans against the shower wall for support. William peppers her jaw with slow kisses before moving down her neck, Lizzie grabbing onto his arms.  He stops for a moment to look at Lizzie and he smiles when he sees her eyes dark and full of desire. Her eyes refocus when she feels his gaze on her and she smiles back at him. His lips turn into a wicked grin and she watches as he lowers himself to his knees, leaving a trail of light kisses until he reaches the apex of her thighs. Lizzie gasps as he parts her legs slightly and holds onto her waist to keep her steady. She lets her head fall back against the wall as his lips begin to lightly kiss her center, whimpering slightly as he becomes bolder. Her knees buckle as she feels his tongue against her and is thankful he is holding her up so she doesn’t fall from the water. She squeezes her eyes shut and her jaw slacks as she feels his laugh vibrates against her, sending pure pleasure to her core. He lifts one leg and drapes it over his shoulder, giving himself better access and Lizzie’s moan echoes against the shower walls. She slips down a little as the shower water continues to soak them both. William moves one hand to wrap around her leg to keep her up while his other grips her hip tightly. She desperately grabs fistfuls of his hair as his tongue moves back and forth, a guttural noise escaping her throat when he dips inside. Her entire body is pulsing to the beat of her racing heart and she feels as if her skin is overheating from the movement of his tongue and the water beating down on her body. It feels as if a rubber band snaps and her release quickly rushes through her, whimpering out his name. William keeps his hold on Lizzie as he stands back up and she flashes him a satisfied grin when they make eye contact.

“That was…nice,” Lizzie breathes out and William chuckles.

“The noises you were making lead me to believe it was more than nice,” William says huskily.

“I don’t want your ego growing…” Lizzie glances down between them. “More than other things.”

William raises an eyebrow, “I think it’s time to move this to the bedroom.”

“Excellent idea. The hot water is all used up anyway,” Lizzie grins. William doesn’t break eye contact as he reaches behind him and shuts off the water.

“Hold on tight, love,” William whispers as his hands move up her sides and lifts her up, Lizzie grabbing at his shoulders to hold on. She wraps her legs around his torso and bites her lip, feeling his arousal mere centimeters from her. She can see the restraint in his eyes, knowing he wants to get to the bed before they continue. William uses his back to push the shower door open and Lizzie’s hips jerk as he steps out, tempted to close the gap between them. She licks her lips and moves her hips down a fraction to feel him brush against her. William stumbles a little and leans against the bedroom wall, water still dripping from his body. They stare at each other with mirrored dark eyes, breathing heavily and the sexual tension building between them. Lizzie’s patience disappears and she moves her hips all the way down, William sliding into her with ease. His grip tightens and he lets out a low groan as Lizzie digs her heels into his lower back. Lizzie rolls her hips and juts out her jaw as she begins to find a rhythm, moaning with each movement. William takes all the strength he can muster and pushes them off the wall, taking the last few steps to reach the bed.

As they fall to the bed, Lizzie lets out a breathy laugh at the added pressure and her wet hair spreads across the bedspread. She moves her hands to his shoulder blades and digs her nails into his skin, making William groan. They rock their hips together at a measured pace and William begins kissing her neck, feeling Lizzie’s moan against his lips. His teeth graze her heated skin and he licks the stray droplets of water that pepper her neck. The room is filled with breathy moans and whimpers as everything slows down to a crawl despite the throb that builds between them. Lizzie’s hands drift upwards and lightly kneed the back of his neck to the beat of their rhythm. She plays with the wisps of his hair before pulling him in close and giving him a heavy kiss, William sighing. She captures his bottom lip and sweeps her tongue along it before letting go. The pleasure between them builds quickly and the pace quickens within seconds. Lizzie squeezes her thighs around his torso and moans loudly as she feels the familiar feeling of teetering on the edge. William pushes himself in deeper and she cries out in ecstasy as her orgasm washes over her, trembling beneath him. Lizzie drags her nails over his scalp and William groans out her name, quickly following her.

They exchange heavy-lidded looks as they slowly return to normal in each other’s arms and Lizzie caresses William’s cheek with her thumb. He smiles sweetly at her and softly kisses her cheeks, forehead and nose before reaching her lips. After a few moments, they move to get under the sheets of the bed and William pulls Lizzie in closely. She resumes her natural cuddling position by curling into William; resting her head on his shoulder and placing one hand on his chest. She draws circular patterns on his chest for a few moments before looking at William to see him deep in thought.

“What are you thinking about, Will?” Lizzie murmurs.

“You,” he replies, smiling slightly.

“Stop it,” Lizzie giggles. “What is it, really?”

“I’m telling the truth,” William assures her. “I don’t often try to dwell on the past but I was thinking about it now. Between the present and this time last year…”

“It’s a stark difference,” Lizzie says, chewing on the inside of her lip. William kisses her temple, noticing the uncertainty in Lizzie’s eyes.

“When we first began our relationship, I kept thinking I was living in a dream,” William says. “My mind had me believe that this was just all part of my imagination and you wouldn’t be beside me when I woke up.”

“But I was and still am,” Lizzie adds softly, burying her head in the crook of his neck.

“You are,” William sighs. “There is instant relief when I wake up because I can feel you in my arms…I don’t know why I was thinking about that right now. I know you love me because you tell me every day. You invited me home to celebrate Thanksgiving with your family. I am so grateful to have you in my life.”

Lizzie takes a deep breath and pulls herself in closer to William’s body.

“I’m grateful to have you in _my_ life,” Lizzie says after a moment. “I want to be with the person I love the most who shows _me_ on a daily basis how much they love me. I think we are both lucky, Will. I don’t see how I could spend Thanksgiving any other way than with you by my side. Plus, I think you did pretty good job tonight as well.”

“You think?” William smiles. “Your mother was, um, interesting.”

“Did she push you for information?” Lizzie teases.

“She did actually,” William chuckles. “She asked me when I would be making an honest woman out of you when I was helping with the dessert.”

“She’s not happy until all her daughters are engaged,” Lizzie deadpans.

“Not a surprise,” William chuckles.

“What did you say?” Lizzie asks.

“I was quite successful in diverting the attention back to Bing actually,” William grins.

“I think I would have liked to see that,” Lizzie laughs and she places a kiss on his neck. William sighs and tightens his hold around Lizzie as a comfortable silence blankets the room. They lose track of time enjoying the comfort of the other until the unmistakable growl of a stomach fills the room and they both laugh.

“Was that you?” William chuckles, looking at her.

“Yes…” Lizzie’s cheeks turn red. “I guess I’m a bit hungry.”

“Even after that giant meal we had?” William teases.

“We did eat earlier than normal…” Lizzie trails off.

“Well…I remember a half-eaten pie that I put away downstairs,” William offers.

“I like the sound of that,” Lizzie’s eyes light up and smiles. They get up from the bed, the bedspread damp from their shower, and silently move to dress in a somewhat presentable manner. Lizzie steals his button up shirt and boxers and he resorts to putting on his tank undershirt and a pair of plaid pajama bottoms he packed. Lizzie leads the way to the kitchen as William follows. Once they reach their destination, William pulls out two plates and forks as Lizzie grabs the pie from the fridge. He hovers behind her and places the plates in front of her, William bending down to kiss her shoulder. Lizzie leans into him and grins at him over her shoulder before she cuts two slices and places them on the plates. She gets some filling on her thumb and William grins at her as he slowly licks it off, Lizzie biting her lip as he does. He grabs the left-over pie and places it back in the fridge before taking both plates to the kitchen table. As they both sit, Lizzie scoots her chair in as close as possible and William grabs her free hand before they dig in.

“I did not have nearly enough of this pie earlier,” Lizzie moans as she takes a big bite.

“You have such a sweet tooth,” William grins.

“And you don’t?” Lizzie looks at him knowingly.

“I do…but I think you taste more delicious,” William murmurs as he leans in to kiss her neck.

“That could be misconstrued as incredibly dirty,” Lizzie widens her eyes and William quirks up an eyebrow.

“Take it however you please,” William teases before he licks her neck and Lizzie laughs. She brings a hand up and wraps it around the back of his neck to pull him in for a quick kiss. William smiles against her lips before he moves away and she glances up before she snickers.

“What is it?” William asks, his eyes darting between her eyes and lips.

“Your hair is a mess,” Lizzie smirks. “If you were wearing your glasses then you would look like Harry Potter.”

“But I am aware you are a fan of Harry Potter so I don’t see the issue,” William grins. Lizzie plays with the wisps of hair at the base of his neck and he sighs, leaning his forehead against her own.

Caroline comes walking into the kitchen with her Louis Vuitton bag slung over her shoulder. She looks at the scene in front of her and stops in her tracks. William Darcy sitting at the kitchen table in only an undershirt with pajama bottoms and his hair sticking up at odd angles with Lizzie Bennet practically in his lap. She is wearing, quite obviously, his clothes and her hair is in a similar state. The two people she was hoping to avoid when she first arrived and here they are in front of her being extremely comfortable with each other.

“Oh,” Caroline says slowly. “I didn’t think anybody would be up right now.”

William and Lizzie glance over at Caroline but make no attempts to get up. The William Darcy she knew would never be in such a state for company and he would definitely stand up to greet her. The action speaks volumes and she refrains from letting out a frustrated scream.

“Caroline…you made it,” William says, his smile tight.

“I did… I was coming in here for a quick drink before going to my room,” Caroline says in a clipped tone. She now thinks she needs a stiff drink instead of the bottle of water she originally was heading towards.

“Lizzie was craving a midnight snack,” William replies.

“Would you care for some pie?” Lizzie offers, pointing to their plates. Caroline glances at the plates and notices their entwined hands, narrowing her eyes for a moment.

“Um, thank you but it’s late. I prefer organic anyway,” Caroline says, running a hand through her hair.

“Lizzie actually bought organic ingredients for Saturday,” William replies, his facial expression unchanged.

“How…thoughtful,” Caroline says, unconvincingly. William quickly glances at Lizzie and flashes her a genuine smile, Caroline pursing her lips at the action. She thinks that William never smiled at her like that even when they were close friends and she inwardly seethes.

“Well…it’s late,” Caroline says, quickly opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. “I will see you in the morning…no doubt.”

William and Lizzie wave good night to her and watch her as she walks out of the room, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

“This weekend is going to be interesting,” Lizzie says with amusement as William turns his attention back to her.

“I’m sure she’ll be on her best behavior,” William gives her a knowing look.

“Exactly why it will be interesting,” Lizzie grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing process for every chapter is fun sometimes. Teresa and I take things to the extreme so the actual story never gets too ridiculous. Mrs. Bennet was following the plot of the movie 'Hush' while Lizzie and William were demonstrating their physical relationship to Caroline. Best part of writing this week.
> 
> Also, here is there song. Listen to it and learn to love it ;-D  
> http://youtu.be/5sQeQC4hT10
> 
> Thank you for being patient as always.


	18. Dirty Looks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Netherfield Thanksgiving, complete with sock slides and bike rides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a really long time. I apologize.
> 
> There may have been one night where instead of writing, Teresa and I joined a live chat and talked to Daniel Vincent Gordh and Julia Cho...People drank, Daniel danced and Julia rapped.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lizzie is finishing up a late breakfast with William and Bing when Caroline and Jane come walking into the kitchen. Bing immediately jumps up from the table to greet Caroline, while Jane joins Lizzie and William at the table.

“I’m so happy you’re here, Caroline!” Bing exclaims. “Did you get in late?”

“I did but I had an unexpected welcome party,” Caroline replies, glancing over to William and Lizzie. Bing looks over at the table and they both flash a smile at him, Lizzie shrugging.

“It was just a coincidence, really. We came down for a midnight snack,” Lizzie says, William sliding his hand across her lower back. Lizzie turns to William and gives him a tiny smile before bringing her attention back to Bing and Caroline.

“Still great!” Bing says. “Would you like breakfast, Caroline? There’s fruit, cereal, and Lizzie bought some organic bread in case you would like toast.”

“Fruit and cereal sound just fine. Thanks, brother.” Caroline says, smoothing her hair down with her hand. Once she gets her breakfast in order, she sits down at the table across from Lizzie and William. She barely holds back a look of annoyance as she notices the constant glances they give each other, thankful when Bing begins talking again.

“Hey, Darcy. When is Gigi supposed to be arriving?” Bing inquires.

“Um,” William pulls out his pocket watch to check the time. “Soon, actually. I should probably be leaving in a few minutes to pick her up.”

“What happened to Fitz and Brandon?” Lizzie asks, looking at William as he stands from the table.

“They’re arriving a little after noon and renting a car,” William replies.

“Before you go…Are you still up for a bike ride when you get back?” Bing asks, Lizzie’s eyes lighting up.

“Of course,” William says, noticing Lizzie’s reaction and biting back a grin. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“Awesome. I’ll make sure the bikes are all ready by the time you get back,” Bing says with his usual excitement before turning back to Jane.

Lizzie grabs his hand and tugs slightly, William bending down close to her shoulder. She grins at him and he kisses her on the cheek.

“Are you planning to get Lydia before I come back?” William asks quietly.

“I was thinking about it,” Lizzie murmurs, her eyes darting between his eyes and lips.

“Would you mind waiting til we get back? Gigi wanted to go with you,” William smiles.

“Suuuure,” Lizzie drawls out. “We can bond while you boys go on that bike ride.”

She bites her lip and William catches the wicked look in her eyes which he answers with a smirk.

“Down, girl,” William whispers huskily in her ear before kissing her lobe and standing back up. Lizzie blushes before he lets go of her hand and leaves the kitchen. She takes a deep breath after a moment and stands up from the table herself.

“Well I’m going to get ready for the day,” Lizzie says to nobody in particular before wandering off.

Jane and Bing are too much in their own little world to even notice that Lizzie has left. Caroline, of course, has witnessed the entire exchange and wishes she could stick her fork in her eye. Instead, she stabs her fruit with passion and imagines each piece is Lizzie’s head.

* * *

 

Charlotte makes a surprise appearance shortly before William returns with Gigi and Lizzie could not be more excited. She fills Charlotte in on the Caroline encounter from the night before and what she might expect from the entire weekend.

“Lizzie. I know she’s done some pretty manipulative things but you have to give her a break,” Charlotte says.

“I’m not even doing anything!” Lizzie says defensively. “She’s looking at me like I’ve killed her dog. I’m the one who invited her to dinner all those months ago even after everything.”

“Just…try not to rub it in her face,” Charlotte replies.

“I would never!” Lizzie bites back and Charlotte laughs.

“Remember how I’ve known you since you were born?” Charlotte looks at her knowingly.

“That…I…I’ve changed,” Lizzie stutters.

“Lighten up on the PDA, at least,” Charlotte purses her lips.

 “No promises,” Lizzie scowls. “But I will certainly try.”

“Lizzie. You’ve won. Give Caroline a chance to get used to it,” Charlotte says. “Remember how you felt when you thought William rejected you? That’s what she feels every time she sees the two of you together.”

“Ugh. I hate it when you talk sense!” Lizzie groans.

“I can’t help myself,” Charlotte says smugly.

William arrives with Gigi only moments later and there is a flurry of excitement. William smiles to himself as he carries her bag upstairs while the girls dawdle behind him. He leads them to Gigi’s room and sets her bag on the floor near the dresser.

“If you would excuse me, ladies. I must get ready for my bike ride with Bing,” William smiles, his eyes sparkling as he looks at Lizzie. She gives him a similar look and coyly waves him goodbye, Charlotte waiting til he closes the door.

“THAT look, Lizzie!” Charlotte points and Lizzie jumps from surprise. “You can’t be throwing those looks around!”

“What!?” Lizzie throws her hands up and Gigi laughs.

“They look at each other that way every day,” Gigi rolls her eyes. “As if you could get them to stop. I _had_ to move out because of those looks.”

“Excuse me! I can’t just bottle it up,” Lizzie says defensively. “Am I not allowed to look at my boyfriend now?”

“Not when you look like you’re mentally undressing him with your eyes,” Charlotte deadpans and Gigi chokes with laughter, nodding in agreement.

“You two are the worst!” Lizzie says in annoyance. “I’m going to go pick up Lydia. I might let you join me if you stop teasing me.”

“We’ll be good,” Gigi perks up before she turns to Charlotte and they share an evil grin.

Of course the teasing only gets worse after they pick up Lydia.

* * *

 

All the girls have migrated to the living room and are playing cards with the exception of Caroline and Jane. Caroline is working on the computer and Jane is sitting on the couch with a pile of bridal magazines by her side. Every so often, Caroline looks up from the screen in annoyance at the amount of noise they are creating but she keeps her comments to herself.

“Caroline. Are you sure you wouldn’t like to join us?” Lizzie offers.

“Thank you, but I need to get a little work done before Bing returns,” Caroline replies, putting on her best fake smile.

“Let her work, Lizzie,” Jane says, smiling and looking up from her magazine. The girls finish up a game of crazy eights before Lizzie joins Jane on the couch to peruse through her magazine pile. William and Bing come walking in with their helmets tucked under their arms and in mid-conversation.

Lizzie catches a glimpse of the bicycle shorts and skin tight t-shirt that William wears and quickly looks down. She knows exactly what will happen if she continues to stare and she’s attempting to be aware of Caroline’s presence in the room.

“Oh, definitely. Tomorrow morning sounds great,” William finishes up and stands behind the couch near Lizzie. “Hello, ladies.”

“Hi, William!” Gigi says. “How was your bike ride?”

“It was quite invigorating. You’re welcome to join us tomorrow. Bing has a few extra bicycles and helmets,” William smiles, resting a hand against Lizzie’s shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. Lizzie quickly slams her eyes shut for a moment to gain control and presses her lips together.

“I may take you up on the offer, brother,” Gigi smirks as she catches Lizzie’s look. “Lizzie! You should join us.”

“Maybe,” Lizzie says, her voice strained. She doesn’t notice the giggles Charlotte and Lydia are failing to hide on the other side of the room.

“I really should take a shower. Fitz and Brandon are going to be here within the hour,” William says, slowly brushing along Lizzie’s shoulder as he moves away. Lizzie loses her control and watches him as he leaves the room, Charlotte noticing her hand making a tight fist. He is gone for only a minute when Lizzie jumps up from the couch, her nostrils flaring.

“Excuse me,” Lizzie says, quickly walking out of the room in the same direction.

“I think she’s about to go on a whole different ride,” Lydia says under her breath, loud enough for only Charlotte to hear. Charlotte throws her head back in laughter as the rest of the girls look at her in confusion.

Lizzie catches up to William just as he’s getting into their room and she closes the door behind her.

“You are just about the worst person right now,” Lizzie breathes and William looks at her in amusement.

“I am not actively trying to be,” William says. “I’d like to know why I am though.”

“Because you’re teasing me in front of everybody and I’m trying to be good,” Lizzie whines as she closes the distance between them.

“How was I teasing you and what is this about being good?” William quirks an eyebrow.

“Walking in wearing this outfit,” Lizzie’s voice drops as she presses her hand flat to his chest. “And being good by not being so touchy feely in front of Caroline.”

“First of all, I wear this because it’s most comfortable to bike in,” William says, resting a hand on Lizzie’s arm. “And secondly, I will not hide my affections for you.”

"But"- Lizzie starts before William presses a finger to her lips. She gives it a quick kiss which garners a small smile from him.

“I spent far too long doing that,” William murmurs as he moves his hand to her cheek, Lizzie sighing. “So, if you don’t mind, I will take any opportunity to hold your hand, tell you that I love you and kiss you whenever possible.”

“I don’t mind,” Lizzie breathes out as William leans down closer. His movement is slow and she sees his eyes flicker with a heavy look of love before he finally kisses her. His lips are light on her own and she whimpers as he traces her jaw with one finger. William’s tongue drags across her upper lip and Lizzie slides her hands from his chest to around his neck. Before she gets completely caught up in the feeling of him against her, he pulls away with a tiny smile on his lips.

“Do you think Charlotte would approve of that?” William teases, moving his hands to wrap around her waist.

“I don’t care,” Lizzie says, licking her lips. William chuckles and kisses her temple.

“I really do need to take a shower now,” William says, smirking slightly.

“Yea. That’s right. Send a girl away after you’ve gotten her all worked up. How kind of you,” Lizzie purses her lips, shaking her head.

“Well, you could join me but it would only prolong your absence,” William replies, quirking an eyebrow.

“That would give them endless material,” Lizzie groans in frustration.

“But think of the satisfaction you’d get beforehand,” William taunts, Lizzie seeing the delight in his eyes. Lizzie struggles in her spot and seriously contemplates ripping off her clothes to let him do anything and everything. She even lets the scenario play out in her head for a moment before finally gaining control of her thoughts.

“No! Nope! I’m leaving,” Lizzie says dramatically as she rushes for the door.

“Hey, Lizzie?” William calls out and she whips her head back before she closes it.

“What?” Lizzie says, her lips tight.

“I’ll miss you in the shower,” William grins wickedly.

“The worst!” Lizzie shouts, flashing him a mock angry face and pointing a finger.  He laughs heartily as she slams the door shut.  

“I learned from the best!” she hears William shout as she walks down the hallway.

* * *

 

 The original afternoon plans between the group are quickly altered by Mrs. Bennet. She calls Jane and practically begs her to come out dress shopping, saying she wants to take advantage of her being home. Jane hesitantly accepts and the rest of the girls decide to join her. Most of the girls are waiting by the door while both Lizzie and William & Jane and Bing are talking to each other. William whispers something in Lizzie’s ear which makes her cheeks turn pink and sends her off. Jane is concerned about spending most of the afternoon away from the boys.

“Are you sure it’s okay we’re all leaving?” Jane asks Bing.

“It’s quite alright. I’m pretty sure we can find something to do while you’re trying on wedding dresses,” Bing says, his voice practically giddy.

 “I just want to make sure,” Jane smiles. Bing kisses her cheek and says goodbye to the rest of the girls as they all pile into the car. They meet Mrs. Bennet at David’s Bridal and she quickly pulls Jane away to show her the small pile of dresses she’s already chosen. Lizzie’s eyes widen and she grabs Charlotte to quickly hide among the rows of other wedding dresses, Gigi walking down the next row over.

“I don’t know why Jane is letting mom do this. Pretty sure she wants to make her own dress,” Lizzie complains.

“You know how excited she is about this. Jane is just throwing her a bone,” Charlotte replies.

“Well she better enjoy it because judging from that pile of dresses, I don’t want to bring her along when I go dress shopping,” Lizzie says casually as she pulls out an ivory lace dress to inspect.

“When? Lizzie…” Charlotte stares at her, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh…um,” Lizzie trails off, giving Charlotte an apprehensive smile

“I can’t say that I’m surprised at all with the way you two act around each other,” Charlotte grins.

“Charlotte…no!” Lizzie quickly replies. “We’re not engaged or anything. I’m not even ready yet.”

“But there’s a trajectory in mind,” Charlotte nudges her shoulder.

“Well yea…” Lizzie says, cheeks turning pink. “If you tell my mother, I will kill you so hard.”

“You know I would never,” Charlotte replies. “Kind of amazing to think how far you two have come, right?”

“Yea,” Lizzie says, failing to hide the big smile brightening up her face. They both give a knowing look before pulling each other in for a hug. Lydia comes running over at that moment with a bounce in her step, Charlotte and Lizzie pulling away from each other.

“You guys! There are bridesmaid dresses here! Let’s totes find the ugliest ones!” Lydia says with glee.

“That sounds like a fantastic plan,” Lizzie laughs. “We should find Gigi because she would love that.”

They wander away from the wedding dresses and towards the bridesmaid dresses, everybody arm in arm. After a few moments, Gigi comes around the corner with a big grin on her face, having heard the entire conversation. She makes a mental note that it might be time to visit a certain safety deposit box when Caroline sneaks up behind her.

“What are you doing?” Caroline asks, making her jump.

“Nothing! I was just…looking at this dress,” Gigi says, grabbing the nearest dress to her.

“Right,” Caroline narrows her eyes at her. “Lizzie and Charlotte were looking for you.”

“You’re not having much fun, are you?” Gigi comments.

“Jane is going to be my sister in-law so…” Caroline grits her teeth before continuing. “I am trying.”

“It would probably help if you didn’t look like you were physically ill just from being here,” Gigi says.

“This place is pretty sub-par. These are all look like knock off dresses and I don’t even see any recent Vera Wang…” Caroline stops when Gigi purses her lips.

“The label doesn’t matter to them, Caroline. Can you see how happy they all are? Maybe you should take a step back and look at how much Bing and William have changed because of them. Bing forgave you pretty easily because you’re siblings but I don’t appreciate when someone tries to manipulate mine. Manipulation doesn’t sit well with our family. William told me that Lizzie has been running around looking for organic ingredients just for you because she is trying. If I were you, I would try a lot harder to get in their good graces since you’re going to be part of their family,” Gigi finishes. She turns on her heel and walks towards the bridesmaid section, leaving a speechless Caroline behind.

The afternoon practically speeds by as Mrs. Bennet makes Jane try on more and more dresses. When she came out in the first dress, Mrs. Bennet broke down in tears and it took her a full five minutes to calm down enough to even say anything. Of course, Jane doesn’t tell her that she doesn’t like ball gown dresses even after trying on a fourth one.  Lizzie keeps texting William about the hideous dresses her mom is making Jane try on and even sends him a picture of the ugliest bridesmaid dress Lydia could find. After their third hour in the store, Jane finally calls it quits when she is wearing a dress that is more tulle than anything else. Lydia quietly suggests getting the guys to join them for dinner, to which Lizzie readily agrees. She even offers to call William to let him know while Jane changes out of the last dress.

“Heeeeey, Will,” Lizzie says. “It looks like we are finally ending this afternoon from hell.”

“It sounds like you were having fun from your texts,” William replies.

“A lot of it was actually. The part I didn’t tell you was that my mom tried to get both Lydia and I to try on wedding dresses. Jane just barely saved us,” Lizzie groans.

“Hmm,” William says. “I liked you in that dress you sent me.”

“Will…that dress was hideous,” Lizzie laughs.

“Then that just proves your theory, Lizzie,” William murmurs. “You could wear a potato sack and I would still think you’re the most beautiful woman in the world.”

“Stooop it, Will. You’re making me blush,” Lizzie sighs.

“And I’m missing it? You know how I love to see you blush,” William voice drops.

“I am with people that include your sister, Will,” Lizzie admonishes.

“Just step away like I did,” William muses. “You called for a reason didn’t you?”

“Oh! We were going to head out to dinner now and wanted you guys to join us,” Lizzie says.

“I think I can convince the guys. I’ll let them know and you can text me the details,” William replies.

“Perfect. I’ll see you soon,” Lizzie smiles.

“Looking forward to seeing that blush in person,” William teases.

“I hate you,” Lizzie laughs.

“I love you too,” William replies, Lizzie grinning as she hangs up.

After the girls finally part ways with Mrs. Bennet, they meet at the restaurant. Lydia retells the story to the guys of how hysterical her mother got when she came out in the first dress, Fitz laughing the hardest. Throughout dinner, Caroline becomes the observer of the group and notices how different Bing and William are around Lizzie and Jane. She had already noticed the changes with Bing when she came to visit them in New York months ago but William really does seem like a different person to her. He is more outgoing, offering up stories at the drop of a hat and paying more attention to everybody at the table. He is far more affectionate than she ever imagined, noticing an arm around Lizzie’s shoulder and a number of smiling glances throughout dinner. She should feel more envy that it’s not her ear he’s laughing into. She spent so much time by his side before Lizzie came along. She wants to bury these selfish feelings but they keep bubbling over when she sees that smile he isn’t directing at her, and that laugh that isn’t from something witty she said. Eventually, she may feel genuine happiness for the two of them but it will take her a long time to get to that point. For now, she sucks it up and puts on the best fake smile she can muster as dinner is coming to an end.

Somebody suggests going out for drinks once the waiter starts removing the dishes from the table but there is a debate over where to go. Then Bing reminds everyone that there is plenty of alcohol at Netherfield and there would be no worries of designated drivers if the party continued there. He even lets Lydia know there are still plenty of bedrooms in case she chooses to stay the night, which she readily accepts. Once the group gets back to Netherfield, Jane and Fitz help Bing in the kitchen while Lizzie pulls William into a darkened hall. He grins at her before she pulls him in by the neck to kiss him. He wraps his arms around her body and lifts her up as their kiss continues. She laughs against his lips as her feet dangle in the air but sobers up quickly as she feels his tongue drag across her teeth. Lizzie tightens her hold around his neck as the kiss deepens and revels in the feeling of his arms holding her so closely. William finally breaks the kiss and gently sets her back down, sliding his hands to the small of her back.

“I’ve been wanting to do that all night,” Lizzie says quietly as he rests his forehead against hers.

“Me too, love,” William murmurs, smiling at her.

“Shall we go back and join the rest of the gang before they become suspicious?” Lizzie asks, tracing the edges of his tie.

“I suppose so,” William says slowly, kissing her temple. She grabs his hand and leads him back to the lounge where Lydia is setting up shot glasses around the large Grey Goose bottle of vodka.

“What are you doing, Lydia?” Lizzie asks as the two of them sit on one of the couches. Gigi quickly comes over and sits at William’s free side, William draping an arm around her.

“Drinking is no fun at home unless there’s a game involved! We’re totes going to play ‘Never Have I Ever’,” Lydia says.

“I am not familiar with that game,” William furrows his brow.

“Oh man. You are in for a treat, big brother!” Gigi claps her hands.

“Gigi D! You and me. We got this,” Fitz nods his head. Caroline comes out of the kitchen with a pitcher of margaritas and sits just outside the circle just as Lydia starts explaining the game.

“It’s pretty simple. We just go around the table and say things we’ve never done. If anybody in the group has done that then they totes have to drink,” Lydia finishes.

“What if nobody has done it before,” Bing asks.

“Then the original person drinks!” Lydia throws her hands in the air.

“Is there a goal to this game?” William asks, Lizzie squeezing his hand in amusement.

“To not feel your face!” Lydia shouts excitedly.

“Now Lydia. We’re just having fun. No need to get totally drunk,” Jane admonishes.

“I’m down for not feeling my face,” Gigi giggles and William throws her a disapproving look. “I am an adult, William!”

“Let’s get this started!” she yells as she pours everybody a shot and raises it in the air. “To Bing and Jane!”

“To Bing and Jane!” everybody shouts and they all drink. Lizzie shakes her head and makes a face which makes William chuckle.

“Okay, Jane. You start!” Lydia says, refilling everyone’s glass.

“Oh um…” Jane pauses to think. “Never have I ever gotten a speeding ticket!”

Lydia, Bing and Brandon all drink and Fitz breaks out in laughter, the group looking at him.

“I forgot about that speeding ticket. It was for going too SLOW!” Fitz shouts.

“I had breakable things in the trunk of the car, Fitz!” Brandon says defensively.

“Don’t make me separate you two,” Gigi teases and Fitz throws an apologetic look to Brandon.

“Bing is up next!” Lydia says.

“Never have I ever…gone skydiving,” Bing shrugs his shoulders. Both Fitz and William take a shot as all the Bennet sisters look at him in shock.

“Whaaaaaaaaat?” Lydia breathes out.

“When was this?” Lizzie looks at him in confusion.

“It was a few years ago actually. Fitz coerced me into it,” William says.

“I dared him to do something out of his comfort zone and that was about as far as we got,” Fitz includes.

“I remember that day,” Gigi muses. “William came home looking extremely pale and it took me an hour for me to get it out of him.”

“Yea. I won’t be doing it again,” William shakes his head. He and Lizzie share a look and he sees the worry in her eyes. William caresses Lizzie’s wrist and presses lightly down on her pulse point that silently lets her know that he loves her. She instantly relaxes and turns her attention back to the group.

“Caroline! It’s your turn,” Lydia says.

“I’m just an observer. I’ve got my margarita,” Caroline lifts her glass up to show them, forcing a smile.

“Boo. No fun,” Lydia pouts. “Charlotte!”

“Alright. Let me think…” Charlotte says before grinning. “Never have I ever worn suspenders.”

Lizzie throws her a dirty look before she and all of the guys drink, Gigi practically jumping in her seat.

“Spill the beans, Lizzie B!” Fitz points at her.

“They are…very fashionable!” Lizzie shouts as William turns a slight shade of red. She matches his blushing, Caroline staring her down over the rim of her margarita glass.

“Do tell us, Lizzie,” Caroline says coolly.

“It’s not a very interesting story,” Lizzie mumbles.

“It’s just a story we are not at liberty to divulge,” William says curtly.

“Okay. Now I _don’t_ want to know. Next person!” Gigi exclaims.

“That’s me!” Lydia laughs. “Never have I ever killed a man.”

“Lydia!” Lizzie shouts and is thankful when nobody moves.

“I just wanted a shot already!” Lydia deadpans before she drinks and both Gigi and Fitz break out in laughter. “Lizzie’s turn!”

“Alright…” she starts hesitantly. “Never have I ever gone out of the country.”

Everyone but the Bennet sisters drink and Lydia scoffs at the obvious lame question. William gives Lizzie a sympathetic smile and she shrugs her shoulders before nudging into him.

“Um…I am actually going out of the country in May,” Jane smiles, Bing grabbing her hand.

“Really?” Lizzie perks up. “Where are you going?”

“My boss wants me to go to Paris!” she replies, giddily. “So Bing and I have already decided we’re getting married in the beginning of April.”

“Oh my god! So soon!” Lizzie jumps up and quickly hugs Jane. Everybody offers a hearty congrats and has another celebratory shot before the game gets back on track with William.

“Never have I ever…” William pauses and gives a wicked smirk to Lizzie before continuing. “Gone commando.”

“Damn you, William Darcy!” Lizzie shouts before she, Bing and Brandon drink.

“This sounds like another story that needs to be told,” Caroline says, running a hand through her hair and tossing it over her shoulder. Bing throws her a disapproving look before returning his attention back to Jane.

“Or not,” Gigi says icily, staring down daggers at Caroline.

“Anyway!” Charlotte quickly says, seeing the look between the two ladies. “I think it’s safe to say we don’t want the details from any of the drinkers. Gigi is next.”

“Actually, I think I’m going to switch to something a little less alcoholic. Some of us have to get up early to start cooking,” Lizzie says, grabbing the bottle of water from the table.

“Noooo. You have to keep playing!” Lydia whines. “We can get the both of you drunk!”

“Believe me, Little B. You do not want that,” Fitz says sternly. “I am always game if they are separate but alcohol makes for a graphic show when they are together.”

“We are IN the room, Fitz.” Lizzie purses her lips.

“I do believe you are exaggerating as well, Fitz,” William squints his eyes.

“Not in the slightest,” Gigi and Brandon say at the same time, jinxing each other into another shot.

“That was one time! Excuse me if I’m affectionate with my girlfriend on occasion,” William says, lips tight. Lizzie scoots in closer towards him just to spite everyone and he kisses her temple defiantly.

“More like all the time,” Fitz grins, nobody. The room gets louder as Fitz and Brandon start telling Lydia details about their Halloween party, nobody noticing the eye roll coming from Caroline. Gigi notices William’s chin begin to retreat, something she has not seen in awhile and she leans in closer to him.

“I hope you know I’m teasing, William,” Gigi says quietly so that only Lizzie and William can hear. “I’m really happy you’re finally comfortable enough with someone not to care. Lizzie is obviously good for you.”

“Thank you, Gigi,” William whispers, smiling brightly at her. “You know how much your opinion means to me. I’m elated you two get along so well.”

“I’m so glad we’re friends,” Lizzie grins and reaches over to squeeze Gigi’s hand, Gigi smiling in return.

“Come on, people! This is getting totes boring. Let’s amp it up!” Lydia shouts. “It’s your turn, Gigi! Bring on the scandalous questions.”

“Scandalous huh?” Gigi rubs her chin in a joking manner. “Never have I ever made out in a public bathroom.”

Gigi grabs her drink, fully expecting nobody else to drink when she sees Lizzie and William share a look. William hesitantly picks up his shot glass and drinks, Lizzie blushing profusely before taking a swig of water.

“I knew it!” Fitz stands up and points at William who is failing to hide his sheepish smile. “Fess up! It was totally at that club, wasn’t it?”

“A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell,” William says, slurring slightly. “At least, he doesn’t give the details.”

“I can’t believe it! I knew something was up that night,” Fitz shakes his head before unceremoniously sitting back down on the floor. The evening quickly picks up speed after that with the group trying to outdo each other with outrageous set ups. Brandon passes out after his eleventh shot and Jane cuts Lydia off after her seventh. Lizzie persuades William to quit the game after his tenth shot even because he began paying attention more to staring at her than anything else. Once she sees that drunken and lustful look in his eye, she nearly pushes him out of the room so he doesn’t embarrass himself in front of his sister. As she leads him up the stairs and to their bedroom, William makes any and every attempt to touch Lizzie. She knows better when he is this drunk (even though she has only seen it twice before) and sits him on the bed, promising things that won’t happen. Lizzie pulls off his shoes, socks and tie before gently pushing him down on the bedspread. He is asleep within moments and then Lizzie takes her time getting ready for bed, amused by how the night ends up.

* * *

 

William wakes up a little after ten to find himself alone and still in most of his clothes from the night before.  He remembers that Lizzie took care of him in his inebriated state and smiles to himself. He is surprised that he only has a dull headache when he knows how much he drank last night. William takes his time in the shower, the warm water making him feel less achy and tired. He doesn’t make it downstairs to the kitchen until after eleven where he finds Lizzie, Jane and Gigi cooking. He moves behind Lizzie, gently squeezing her hips and giving her a quick kiss before moving to the other side of the counter.

“Hey sleepyhead,” Lizzie grins as she cuts up carrots. “Happy to see you finally up.”

“Brandon is still dead to the world,” Gigi laughs.

“I hope he’s okay. He did drink the most out of everybody,” Jane says.

“Fitz is taking care of him. He has the best hangover cures,” Gigi replies. “How are you feeling, brother?”

“Surprisingly well…” William scratches his head. “It helps when you have someone to take care of you.”

Lizzie quickly looks up and they lock eyes until her cheeks turn red from his deep gaze. William quirks his mouth up and Lizzie smiles as she goes back to cutting up the carrots.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” William offers.

“We are at capacity for cooks in the kitchen,” Gigi says, Lizzie snorting at the statement.

“How about you be in charge of getting everyone back to 100% and here by the time we serve food? It would certainly help with everything I need to do today,” Lizzie smiles at him. William stands up and returns to her side, placing a kiss on her cheek.

“More than happy to, Lizzie,” William smiles before leaving.

“He certainly is more pleasant than Bing was this morning. I tried to wake him and he just hid under his pillow,” Jane grumbles.

“Always leave the drunk people alone in the morning, Jane. You should know that,” Lizzie teases. They share a playful dirty look at each other before bursting into laughter.                                                                                      

* * *

 

William picks up Lydia and Charlotte early in the afternoon when Lizzie is still running around the kitchen. They all help by setting the table with minimal assistance from Caroline while Brandon slowly returns to his normal self in the living room. Dinner goes off without a hitch and everybody claps when the turkey is brought out. Luckily, Lizzie takes a note from her mother and makes just enough food to leave minimal amounts of leftovers. Afterwards, Lizzie and Jane bring out three different pies along with ice cream and Caroline can’t help but be impressed. She even takes the time to show her gratitude to Lizzie for catering to her and making a delicious organic dessert. Her happiness is short lived when William flashes Lizzie a look of pride that lights up his whole face and Lizzie can’t help but blush. The men all offer to do the dishes and clean up after they escort all the girls to the living room to relax.

Lydia finds a burst of energy after twenty minutes and insists on having an epic sock slide event to burn off calories. Caroline, of course, sits it out, content to watch everyone make fools of themselves while she catches up on emails. Lydia and Gigi slide across the floor and fall at the same time, laughing until they’re crying. Just as they are revving up for another round, William comes in to witness them sliding across the hall. Lizzie smiles at him and is about to slip her hand into his when she sees a wicked glint in his eyes. He silently removes his shoes, grabs her hand and takes a running start before they go sliding down the hall together. Lizzie loses her balance and they collapse into a heap at the end of the hall, William laughing loudly before he helps her up. The sock slides continue for another thirty minutes with siblings sliding with siblings and Bing even convinces Caroline to join him once. Afterwards, they all retreat to the living room to relax after the lively evening.

Lizzie, Charlotte and Jane sit on one couch where Jane tells them various possibilities about wedding details. Fitz, Bing and Lydia are playing cards while sitting on the floor as Caroline watches. William, Brandon and Gigi sit on another couch and get into a passionate discussion about the logistics of Domino and how fast it’s taking off. Gigi can’t help but include romantic examples and William narrows his eyes at her but chuckles.

“I know for a fact that you and Lizzie used it a lot during her first six weeks. Plus, look at Ed and Clara! It really helped get them together and they still use it sometimes while he’s working late,” Gigi says.

“Fitz and I have used it whenever he goes to L.A. for the night. It’s just so much easier than some of the other applications that are around,” Brandon adds.

“That was obviously the intention of it,” William nods. “Besides Gigi using it to improve her matchmaking skills, the general consensus from all the beta testing is that we fine tune it so it’s even easier to use.”

“And look where my matchmaking skills got you, William,” Gigi throws him a smug look.

“You’re going to take credit for me and Lizzie for the rest of your life, aren’t you,” William arches his eyebrow.

“Just get used it, William,” Gigi grins as she nudges into him. He side eyes her before a smile appears and he nudges back.

“Hey Darcy! It looks like your lady has bitten the dust,” Fitz says, pointing to Lizzie. She has her head resting on the arm of the couch with her knees tucked into her chest, bare feet digging into the cushion. She has fallen asleep despite the noise within the room and Jane chatting to Charlotte a foot away.

“Oh no…” William breathes. “She’s been running around the past two days so she’s exhausted.”

“Shall we move or leave her here?” Fitz asks as William gets up.

“No. It’s fine. I’ll take her to bed. I’m going to call it a night as well,” William says, half smiling. He bends down to hug Gigi good night before walking towards Lizzie.

“Come on, love,” he whispers as he scoops her into his arms. A sleepy Lizzie automatically wraps her arms around his neck and he adjusts her in his arms so her head rests on his shoulder, quickly kissing the top of her head. Everybody whispers a good night to him and he nods in return. Gigi watches her brother the whole time in silence when that feeling sneaks up in her mind once again. She can see pure love all over his face as he leaves the room and she knows at that exact moment -- a trip to a certain safety deposit box has become more of a necessity now than a possibility and she smiles to herself.

William slowly makes his way to their bedroom and nudges the door open with his shoulder, kicking it shut with his foot once they’re inside. As he gets to the bed, he lowers Lizzie onto the mattress but is met with resistance when he tries to pull away.

“Lizzie, love” he chuckles quietly. “You need to let go.”

Her only response is tightening her arms ever so slightly around his neck and he sighs in defeat. He toes off his shoes and socks before he joins her on the bed and Lizzie scoots into him, burying her face into his neck. William rests one hand on the curve of her hip and kisses the top of her head, smiling he hears a restful noise coming from her. He lies there in silence and the light of the moon washes over their room. Lizzie feels small in his arms and yet he knows that it gives him the most comfort out of everything. William eventually drifts off, listening to the sounds of her measured breathing.

* * *

 

Lizzie jolts awake and the first image she sees is William next to her. She is met with a sleepy grin from William and she can’t help the smile that breaks out on her face.

“Hi,” he says, his voice heavy with sleep.

“Hi,” she returns as she scoots in closer. “Did I wake you?”

“Not at all,” he murmurs sarcastically

“Are we making a habit of falling asleep in our clothes?” Lizzie teases as she traces the pattern on his loosened tie.

“Ah. Somebody had quite a grip on me,” William says. “And I didn’t want to wake them up trying to undress.”

“I’m sorry,” Lizzie says, scrunching up her face. “I’m awake now.”

“I can see that,” William smiles, bringing a hand up to caress her cheek. Lizzie slowly unknots his tie and pulls it off, hearing the silk fabric rub against the stiffness of his collar.

“What time is it?” William asks as Lizzie unbuttons the first few buttons of his shirt.

“Um,” Lizzie hums, unbuttoning two more before she turns over to look at the clock on the bedside table. “It is 2:11 right now.”

William pulls her in close to his body, curling his body into the shape of hers and she breathes out a giddy chuckle.

“This makes it slightly more difficult to undress, Will,” Lizzie jokes.

“Think of it as a challenge,” William whispers in her ear before kissing her earlobe and slowly running a hand up her outer thigh, bunching up her dress just a bit.

“Mmmm,” Lizzie sighs out. “It’s too late at night for challenges, Will.”

“I just enjoy the feeling of you so close to me,” William murmurs, kissing the sensitive spot just behind her ear and Lizzie whimpers. William drags a hand lightly up her arm and across her shoulder before finding the zipper on the back of her dress. She closes her eyes shut as he reaches the end and his fingers brush against her bare skin. He leaves a trail of kisses from the crook of her neck to her shoulder as he pushes the fabric of her dress aside. As she slips her arms out of her dress, William’s hand moves slowly along her side before settling just below her rib cage. Lizzie removes her dress with ease and tosses it across the bed and onto the floor, William’s lips returning to her neck. He tortures her with feather light touches as his fingers leave a white hot trail from her belly button to her upper back. He unclasps her bra with ease and grips the strap as he pushes it down her arm, Lizzie whimpering from his lips on her skin.

“I am now significantly under dressed compared to you,” Lizzie sighs out as he nips on her neck, making the ache in her lower abdomen grow. She pushes her hips backwards just slightly and can feel him pressed against her lower back, Lizzie biting her bottom lip and breathing out audibly.

“That can be remedied,” William whispers in her ear. He pulls away from her for a moment and she can’t help but let out a frustrated moan from the loss of contact. She lies on her back and watches William as he undoes the rest of his shirt buttons, pulling the shirt out of his pants before removing it. As he unbuckles his belt, Lizzie runs a hand up his bare back which makes him pause in his actions. She moves along the muscular patterns of his back and William lets out a breathy noise as he tilts his head to the side for a moment. He pulls out his belt and then lifts his hips slightly as he removes his pants. He looks over to her and gives her a tiny smirk before lying back down beside her. He wraps a hand around her hip and guides Lizzie back onto her side before pulling her into his body.

“Better now?” William says, voice low.

“Almost,” Lizzie teases as she reaches behind her and tugs at his boxer briefs. She lets go after a moment which causes them to snap back against his skin.

“That’s not very nice,” William says as he quickly kisses her shoulder. “What if I did that to you?”

“Think of it as a challenge,” Lizzie retorts, feeling William’s chuckle against her bare skin.

“I’d rather just get to the point and remove them altogether,” William says huskily as his hand slips under the hem of her underwear. Lizzie pushes herself against his chest as his hand creeps further down and she closes her eyes in anticipation. He drags his tongue up the back of her neck and she lets out a loud moan when he gently blows air on her wet skin. William can feel her squirming against his hand as he moves down and instantly changes direction, despite Lizzie’s protests. He hooks his thumbs around the hem of her underwear and begins to pull them down her legs, Lizzie taking over halfway through and removing them completely. William eliminates his last layer of clothing and tosses it to the floor before moving his hand to Lizzie’s hip. She pulls one leg closer into her body as William gets closer, leaving no space between them. Lizzie lets out a slow moan as William takes his time slipping into her, pausing a few moments to adjust to the tighter angle. Lizzie grabs onto his leg as he begins to thrust into her an achingly unhurried pace.

They take their time and William explores the sensitive spots around her neck, Lizzie letting out breathy moans of encouragement. He caresses her breasts and traces across each one with his thumb as he sucks onto her earlobe. Lizzie moves her arm from his leg as his thrusts slowly continue and she grabs onto the back of his neck, turning her head to kiss him. They share a deep and passionate kiss when William groans into her mouth and she squeezes her legs a bit tighter. The ache between her thighs is making her throb with need and she whimpers as every touch from William becomes nearly unbearable. Lizzie grabs his hand and guides him to where she wants him, arching her back as his thumb grazes her most sensitive spot. She leaves her hand on top of his as he glides his fingers slowly up and down, sighs and deep moans filling the room. William buries his head into the crook of her neck as his movements speed up and Lizzie feels as if every nerve in her body is catching fire. He can feel her clenching around him and he groans out her name, pressing his thumb harder against her. She cries out as a powerful orgasm spreads throughout her body, William biting her shoulder as his own rushes towards him. He moves his hand to her abdomen and holds her tightly against him as waves of pleasure course through them.

William keeps her close for a few moments and lightly kisses the mark he made on her shoulder as their heart rates return to normal. Lizzie sighs as William moves away from her. They both turn on their backs before Lizzie molds herself into the side of his body. William wraps an arm around her and softly moves his fingers up and down her own arm, both lying there in silence.

“Talk about a love bite,” Lizzie teases.

“Jesus. I’m sorry, Lizzie. I didn’t mean-” William starts.

“I don’t know how many times I’ve told you to stop apologizing when you do that,” Lizzie grins at him. “I’ve left more than a few marks on you.”

“Thank goodness for scarves,” William smirks and Lizzie hums in agreement.

“Lizzie?” William asks quietly after a minute.

“Yes, Will?” Lizzie looks at him.

“Do you want to go on a trip with me?” William smiles shyly.

“Do you mean your business trip in a couple weeks? It’s a little short notice,” she asks in confusion.

“Oh no. Not to Seattle. I meant an actual trip. Some place that isn’t about the holidays. Just the two of us,” William says.

“That sounds…really nice,” Lizzie smiles.

“Plus it would be our first real vacation together. Going to Tahoe for New Year’s doesn’t really count because Gigi and the others are coming,” William adds.

“It definitely doesn’t count because you go every year practically,” Lizzie nods.

“Of course,” William murmurs.

“I do want to set some ground rules though,” she gives him a stern look.

“I wouldn’t expect anything different,” William sighs.

“No flying across oceans. I do have a passport so that’s not the issue. I just don’t want to go somewhere crazy expensive for our first trip,” Lizzie says.

“That severely limits things. You’ve never even gone out of the country and I’d like to experience that with you,” William frowns. “What about borders?”

“Um…like Winnipeg, Manitoba?” Lizzie teases.

“Lizzie,” William narrows his eyes at her. “I just want to see what my options are at the moment.”

“How about this? Right now, I’m just laying down the no flying across oceans rule. We can discuss it more when you come back from Seattle,” Lizzie finishes.

“Sounds like a plan,” William says quietly.

“I still can’t believe you’re going to be gone that long,” Lizzie huffs.

“I really tried to cut it down. At least I shaved off 4 days,” William furrows his brow.

“It just sucks that it’s right in the middle of Lydia’s visit and her birthday,” Lizzie whines.

“Then you won’t be so alone while I’m gone,” William says, kissing her forehead.

“You know I still will be,” Lizzie pouts.

“We have survived three weeks before, love,” William murmurs. “You know I will miss you. I’m going to call you every day.”

“That was before we were living together. Now I’m so used to you,” Lizzie buries her face into his shoulder.

“Me too,” William whispers. “We still have a little over a week before I leave.”

“Then I won’t think about it until I have to,” Lizzie says.

“It’s a nice idea,” William smiles. He tightens his hold on her and pulls her close into his chest. She rests her head on his shoulder and he can feel the flutter of her eyelashes against his chest before hearing her yawn. He suddenly feels the tug of sleep pouring over him and his lids grow heavier. They drift off to sleep within moments, holding tightly to each other.

* * *

 

Sunday morning is busy with everybody getting ready to go home. Fitz and Brandon are the first to leave but not without escaping the unavoidable gift of leftovers from Lizzie. Once the car is all packed, Lizzie and William say their goodbyes to Jane and Bing with promises to call for wedding details. They stop by her mother’s house and somehow are able to slip away without adding onto the already large pile of leftovers they are taking home. Their drive home is relatively quiet and uneventful, Lizzie falling asleep twenty minutes after they get on the road. She wakes up just as William is entering the city and she gives him a sheepish smile.

“I thought you were supposed to be good company,” William teases.

“Someone may have tired me out last night,” Lizzie teases back.

“If that’s the argument then maybe I should take a nap while you unpack the car,” William raises an eyebrow.

“You would do no such thing,” Lizzie scoffs.

“I am just full of surprises though,” William smirks.

“You are so mean!” Lizzie says playfully, crossing her arms.

“Pouting will do no good, Miss Bennet,” William grins. “I’ll make you unpack both suitcases as well if you keep it up.”

“Then I will purposely disorganize your tie rack and I know how much you hate that,” Lizzie says smugly.

“You wouldn’t dare,” William purses his lips, glancing to her.

“Oh my god,” Lizzie laughs. “You are such a dork. I would never do it even in my worst mood. I love you too much to be that mean.”

“I would hope so,” William laughs in return as he pulls into the garage of their apartment.

“Home, sweet home,” Lizzie grins as he parks. William unbuckles his seatbelt and exits the car, walking right past the trunk of the car towards the lobby door.

“Where are you going?” Lizzie calls out.

“Going to take my nap!” William smirks, turning around and slowly walking backwards.

“Are you _kidding_ me?” Lizzie huffs, her hands on her waist.

“You’re a strong, independent woman,” William taunts as he stops walking.

“You are in so much trouble, William Darcy,” Lizzie narrows her eyes at him. William takes a few steps towards her and puts his hands in his pockets.

“Would I be in less trouble if I told you how much I loved you?” he asks, a smile showing at the corner of his mouth.

“Only a tiny bit,” Lizzie says, holding up her finger and thumb to show him.

“What if I told you how beautiful you look?” William says as he reaches the car, keeping his hands in his pockets.

“A little less so,” Lizzie says, trying to hide the smile on her face.

“How about if I helped unpack the car?” William asks, pulling the car keys out of his pocket.

“Almost there,” Lizzie purses her lips, clasping her hands behind her back.

“What if I said that we could unpack the car later and take a nap right now?” William quirks an eyebrow.

“But I’m not tired,” Lizzie frowns.

“Dear Lizzie, my love,” William says with a half grin. “Neither am I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE the next chapter doesn't take as long as this one but you never know. Thank you so much for sticking with me and giving me the encouragement to keep writing :)
> 
> Just what do you think the next chapter will be?


	19. The Written Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William goes on a long business trip, leaving Lizzie alone. They keep in touch the best way they know how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...this got long. It's my longest chapter so far. It got away from me but I have a feeling you won't really mind at all.

It is too early in the morning for anybody to be up but William Darcy is turning off his phone alarm and hoping it hasn’t woken Lizzie. He had the bright idea to book the earliest flight into Seattle so no time would be wasted, but now he is regretting it. He would rather keep holding Lizzie in his arms and feeling her body against his than be up at four in the morning. This would be the longest time they have been away from each other since she moved to San Francisco and he is already feeling the ache in his heart. They spent a quiet evening together last night, making plans to call each other every night and text whenever they missed each other. As he gets out of bed and starts walking to the bathroom, he hears Lizzie shifting.

“Will? What time is it?” Lizzie mumbles groggily. William bends down close to her and kisses her on the temple.

“Too early, love. Go back to bed,” William whispers before he heads into the bathroom. As soon as Lizzie hears the shower turns on, she pulls herself out of bed and goes to her lingerie drawer. This was the only opportunity to put little surprises in his suitcase without him double checking everything. She shuffles to the front door and carefully places a few articles of underwear in jacket and pants pockets with a little smile on her face. Once she’s done with that, she slips a note into a pair of boxers before zipping everything back up. She drags herself to the kitchen counter and sits on a stool before resting her head on her arms.

Once William is done with his shower, he quietly gets dressed in the closet without the lights. He was smart enough to put his suitcase by the door after triple checking everything so he wouldn’t have to wake Lizzie up again. As he exits the bedroom, he chuckles when he sees Lizzie half asleep in the kitchen.

“Lizzie, what are you doing?” William asks quietly, resting a hand on her lower back and moving the hair out of her face with the other.

“Mmm,” she hums, slowly opening her eyes and lifting her head. “I wanted to be up when you left.”

“You didn’t have to do this,” William smiles. “But I’m glad you did.”

Lizzie swings her legs to the side of the stool to face William and gives him a sleepy smile. She lightly grips the bottom of his tie with both hands and pulls him in to kiss him. William brings one hand up to her cheek and caresses her skin as their slow kiss continues. As he pulls away, he kisses the tip of her nose and rests his forehead against hers.

“I’m going to miss you,” Lizzie sighs heavily as he rests his hands on her thighs.

“Me too, Lizzie. So much,” William whispers. “We’ll call each other every day and these eight days will just fly by.”

“Not quickly enough,” Lizzie pouts as she tightens the grip on his tie. William looks down for a moment and smirks, shaking his head.

“You’re going to have to let me go at some point,” William chuckles.

“That’s what you think,” Lizzie says, resting her head on his shoulder. William takes a deep breath and pulls her in for a hug, moving one hand through her hair. He can hear her shaky breath and he tightens his hold on her, wishing he never had to let go. After a few moments, he pulls back to give her a heartwarming and reassuring smile before he nods his head towards the front door. She loosens her grip on his tie and grabs his hand, entwining his fingers with her own as they walk to the door.

“I’ll call you as soon as I land. I promise,” William kisses her forehead before picking up his suitcase and opening the door. “I love you, Lizzie.”

“I love you too, Will. Have a safe flight,” Lizzie smiles half heartedly. He takes his time closing the door and Lizzie winces slightly when the door finally clicks shut. Lizzie stands alone in the entry way for a moment and feeling more awake than ever before. She feels rooted to the spot and doesn’t know whether to go back to bed where William isn’t, or the living room where William isn’t either. She lets out a frustrated sigh and is about to turn around to go to back to bed when she hears something at the door. It swings open and William gives her a sheepish smile before gathering her up in his arms and lifting her off the ground. She throws her arms around his neck as he kisses her passionately, Lizzie sighing against his lips. She knows this is the last real kiss they will share for eight days and she becomes hyper-aware of everything. She can feel how delicate William’s lips are but how they move at a desperate pace. The way William’s hands are spread out across her back as if he is trying to touch as much of her as he can in a short period of time. She feels the heat rising off his body as he pulls her in closer and how it accentuates his natural musk that she loves so much. The smell that is ingrained in every piece of furniture, every article of clothing, and even on the tips of her fingers. The way his eyes are squeezed shut as if it is still all a dream and he never wants to wake up. The moment he sucks in a breath as if he is taking a piece of her with him. She will remember this kiss long after he leaves and she is grateful he came back. They both pull back for air at the same time and William gently sets her back down to the floor, resting his forehead against hers.

“You don’t really have to be on time for this flight, right?” Lizzie jokes.

“Unfortunately, I do,” William murmurs. “I really do have to go now. I just really wanted to kiss you again. I am going to miss these lips.”

“Will…” Lizzie blushes.

“I am going to miss that too,” William grins, running a finger across her flushed cheek. “I almost forgot to tell you. There may be a few surprises coming your way while I’m gone.”

“Surprises?” Lizzie furrows her brow, giving him a look.

“You’ll see,” William smiles.

“Um…” Lizzie bites her lip. “There might be one or two surprises for you too.”

“Hmmm,” William narrows his eyes at her. “Okay. If I don’t leave right now, I will be very late.”

“If you must. Call me,” Lizzie pouts, caressing his cheek.

“As soon as I land, love,” William promises, kissing the palm of her hand before running out the door and shutting it behind him.

Now Lizzie knows he is really gone.

* * *

 

William wants to call her as soon as he gets to the airport but he knows she went back to bed. As he sits at his gate waiting to board, his fingers are itching to call her the entire time. After he settles into his seat and realizes the seat next to him will be empty, wishing Lizzie were sitting next to him. Instead, it just makes him feel more alone and lost in the thought of her. Right as the door is closed and secured; he can’t help but pull out his phone and send her a text before he is forced to shut it off.

_I can still feel your lips on mine. Counting down the seconds until I see you again._

William’s fingers hover over the keys for a second longer before shutting it off and sitting back, watching the ground as the plane takes off. He stares out the window as they fly through the morning fog and it gives him an unsettling feeling. Lizzie is past that layer of fog and she is rooted to that spot instead of next to him. He feels a physical pull as they fly further away and he knows the ache in his heart will only expand until he sees her again. It does no good to tell his brain how short the trip may be because his heart has already taken over. He is going to miss her every second he is gone.

* * *

 

Lizzie goes back to bed after William leaves and sleeps for a few more hours before getting up. She smiles when she sees the text from William and texts him back, knowing his phone is off for the flight.

_I dreamt about that kiss when I went back to bed. My lips were tingling when I woke up. Missing you._

Lizzie already in her office when William calls and she immediately grins when she hears his ringtone.

“Hi, Will,” Lizzie says quickly.

“Hi there, beautiful. I landed safely and I’m about to get my rental car,” William says.

“How is the weather? It’s still foggy here,” Lizzie turns in her chair to look out the window, seeing the bay covered in a thick layer.

“The weather is mirroring how I feel right now,” William replies as Lizzie hears her texting beep. She checks the message to see a picture of William looking grumpy while it rains outside but she can’t help but chuckle.

“Awww! I’m sorry it’s all gloomy but I am enjoying the picture,” Lizzie says brightly.

“Maybe I’ll send you a weather update every day then,” William teases.

“Looking forward to it,” Lizzie giggles. “I may just send you one back.”

“Of the weather?” William asks.

“Sure. I’ll even make captions for you,” Lizzie says, lowering her voice. “The weather is gray and lacy today with a large chance of matching cloud cover.”

“I see,” William clears his throat. “Well that will be…um…That will be very informative indeed.”

“Quite so. I hate to cut this short but I have a meeting in ten minutes,” Lizzie says.

“Of course,” William replies. “I will call you tonight.”

“Looking forward to it. Maybe the weather will have changed by then,” Lizzie grins into the phone.

“I would hope that it…Lizzie Bennet!” William cackles. “You are terrible.”

“I know I am,” Lizzie laughs. “Go kick some ass up there.”

“You too, love,” William says as he hangs up.

 

The rest of the day goes by in a blur as Lizzie is pulled into meeting after meeting, having little chance to dwell on how far away William was at the moment. William doesn’t call her until after ten because of a function he was invited to but she tells him it doesn’t matter. They both talk about their day in detail, at least the detail one can afford to share when you’re competitive companies. Lizzie ends up falling asleep on the couch a little after midnight with her phone tucked between her ear and her shoulder but William doesn’t mind at all.

* * *

 

William has a restless night of sleep without Lizzie by his side and is awake when his alarm goes off. He stares at the clock on his bedside for a few moments before groaning and getting out of bed. He looks out the window to see that it’s drizzling and sighs in frustration. As promised, he takes a picture of himself next to the window to show the weather outside and saves it. He grabs a pair of boxers and goes to the bathroom to shower, not noticing the envelope that falls to the ground.

William spends his time in the shower, hands against the shower wall with the hot water rolling off his back. His mind can’t help but wander to thoughts of Lizzie like it does far too often for his own good these days. Their own showers together quickly go from productive to pleasurable. Somehow, Lizzie worms her way into his every day tasks even when he’s hundreds of miles away. He quickly changes the water from hot to cold, which ends up being more of a shock to his system than refreshing but now he is awake at least. Once he finishes up, he dries himself off and slips on the new pair of boxers. He walks back into his sterile and lonely room to get ready for the day and notices the envelope on the ground. He picks it up to see his name and notices Lizzie’s distinct handwriting.

_Dear William,_

_Why does that sound so formal? It’s your name but I’ve become so used to calling you Will that it seems strange for me to write your full name. You’re my Will. I should have started with that. I’m babbling and that is a terrible way to start a letter. I am failing at this already. Geez._

_You wrote me a letter once but it was for a very different reason. I have a confession to make that I never told you before. I read that letter probably more than a hundred times…especially when I was trying to make sense of my own feelings. It seems like ages ago when I wasn’t sure how I felt. Now I am certain and I couldn’t be happier. Heck…I’m writing a HANDWRITTEN letter, Will. You better see how much I love you because I absolutely do._

_I miss you. I know I’m writing this before you leave and you’re only gone for eight days but it still feels like forever. I also don’t know if you will find this as soon as you open your suitcase or on your last day in Seattle. Either way, I miss you. We are fully grown adults capable of running companies and functioning without each other but...I will still miss you like crazy when you leave. I will always be stubborn about certain things in my life and you are no exception to it. You are part of my life and you’re pretty much stuck with me. I just really want you to know that._

_I miss you. I love you._

_Your Lizzie._

_P.S. I wouldn’t say no to a handwritten letter from you one of these days._

There is a smile plastered to William’s face as he re-reads the letter a few more times. He grabs for his phone to call Lizzie, the desire to hear her voice overshadowing everything else. Lizzie answers on the second ring and William feels immediate comfort from her voice.

“Hello there!” Lizzie says breathily. “I was just getting ready for work.”

“I love you,” William instantly replies. “Incredibly so.”

“What a fantastic way to start the morning. I love you too,” Lizzie says sweetly. “Any particular reason for this morning confession?”

“I found your letter,” William says, lying back on the bed.

“Oh. Well, it’s nowhere near as profound…” Lizzie trails off.

“It’s perfectly you, Lizzie,” William says. “I love it and I would never ask for more.”

“You are cheesy in the morning,” Lizzie hums.

“Maybe a little bit more so because I can’t kiss you right now,” William murmurs.

“Don’t remind me,” Lizzie sighs. “Is the weather any better?”

“Oh. Hold on,” William says before sending the picture he took earlier. Lizzie checks her phone to see both a gloomy William and his view on her screen.

“Well that seems no fun at all,” Lizzie says.

“I usually love the rain but it’s because you’re generally next to me,” William replies, resting a hand on his bare chest

“Yea…” Lizzie agrees. “Well, the weather report for here is a bit cheerier.”

“Really?” William asks.

“Mhmm…there’s no cloud cover and it is very sunny,” Lizzie teases.

“I can decipher the first part which is really quite cheeky,” William chuckles. “The second part-”

His phone beeps and he checks to see a message from Lizzie with an attached picture. From what he can tell by the freckle on her skin, it is a close up of her left hip and a snippet of light yellow cotton underwear.

“That is definitely some sunny weather,” William agrees. “You are going to kill me, Lizzie Bennet.”

“Not my intention,” she replies smugly.

“I’m calling you out on that one,” William chuckles. “It doesn’t really give away a lot.”

“You can just use your imagination, Will. I’m not giving away the whole show,” Lizzie giggles.

“I do have a vivid one,” William says, voice lowering.

“I know you do,” Lizzie drawls out. Silence falls between them and William listens to sounds of breathing coming from the other end of the phone.

“Have you fallen asleep again?” William jokes.

“No! I’m sorry I did that. It was a really long day…” Lizzie says apologetically.

“I was teasing you, love,” William smiles.

“That reminds me that I’m picking up Lydia from the airport tonight so I probably won’t really get to talk to you tonight,” Lizzie says.

“That’s fine, Lizzie. I’m just glad you won’t be alone,” William says, scratching his jaw.

“You can still text me,” Lizzie prods.

“You can’t stop me there,” William chuckles.

“Great!” Lizzie says enthusiastically. “I really should get ready for work. You must have a busy day as well?”

“Uh yes. I do actually. I would rather just lay here and talk to you all day,” William murmurs.

“Me too, Will,” Lizzie sighs. “I would rather you just be home.”

“That would be even better,” William breathes out.

“Okay. I will talk to you later. Miss you and love you,” Lizzie says.

“Miss you and love you too,” William murmurs before he hangs up.

* * *

 

Lizzie is standing at baggage claim, waiting for Lydia when she sees her running down the stairs. Lizzie gives her a big hug once Lydia finally reaches her.

“Okay. Seriously. You picked a winner with Darceface because he bought me a first class ticket. Amazing birthday present!” Lydia exclaims.

“What?! I knew he bought your ticket but I had no idea he did that,” Lizzie frowns. “And I don’t know how many times I’ve told you that you can call him William.”

“He totally did. It was amazing. So much room in first class and I got champagne!” Lydia grins. “And no way. He may be your boyfriend but I’m totes not calling him that.”

“Okay, Lydia,” Lizzie shakes her head. “You ready?”

“I got my one bag,” Lydia says, holding it up. “Don’t need that much when I’m leaving at the butt crack of dawn Friday morning.”

“You’re lucky your professor let you take that final today instead of tomorrow,” Lizzie says as she links her arm with Lydia’s. “How do you think you did?”

“I aced it,” Lydia says smugly. “I’m ready to kick Friday’s final in the ass too.”

“Want me to quiz you?” Lizzie asks as she puts her bag in the trunk.

“How fun would that make my birthday?” Lydia scoffs. “Don’t be such a square. I’ve been studying and am way prepared.”

“Just trying to help,” Lizzie chuckles as they get into the car.

“Ugh. Okay. I brought flash cards if you REALLY want to help,” Lydia rolls her eyes.

“No problem, Lydia,” Lizzie smiles.

Lydia goes into detail about her first class seat as Lizzie drives them back to her apartment. Lizzie also asks what Lydia wants to do since only dinner is planned. Once they get to the apartment, Lydia is bouncing up and down with excitement.

“William is sorry he couldn’t be here for your first visit,” Lizzie says as she puts the key in the door.

“It’s fine! Then I don’t have to wear my earplugs!” Lydia grins.

“Lydia!” Lizzie exclaims, her eyes growing wide.

“Don’t try to deny it, sis. You are getting laid on the regular for sure,” Lydia says smugly as she squeezes past Lizzie into the apartment.

“That’s not the point!” Lizzie says defensively, closing the door behind her. “I don’t think William would appreciate that kind of comment if he were here.”

“But he’s not so we can talk about it all we want!” Lydia gives her a look as if prompting her to start talking. “Also, holy crap this apartment is amazing.”

“I’m glad you like it. You have a choice of the guest bedroom down the hall and to the left or the guest bedroom downstairs,” Lizzie says, ignoring her prodding.

“Damn. Three bedrooms. I bet you’ve used them all,” Lydia says, smirking.

“Honestly. You and Gigi are way too alike,” Lizzie rolls her eyes.

* * *

 

William is regrettably stuck in meetings for most of the day so the highlight of his day is the morning weather report from Lizzie. He sends her a picture of foggy weather and a message for Lydia to wish her a happy birthday. She responds with a picture of her blue bra strap and tells him how lovely it is to have such a clear day for her sister’s birthday. After he lets her know of his extremely busy day, he shuts his phone off before walking into his first meeting. He doesn’t return to his hotel room until well after eleven at night and knows it’s too late to call Lizzie but turns on his phone to check his messages. He smiles when he gets a slew of text messages and settles into a chair, removing his tie.

_Good luck with all your meetings! Love you._

_Gigi is joining us for brunch. There’s an empty chair and you should be in it._

He laughs when he checks the next text message. It has a picture of Lydia, Gigi and Lizzie huddled around the empty chair and a small sign saying ‘Wish you were here’. He takes a moment to study the picture and can’t help but feel a pang in his chest. Seeing Gigi and Lizzie together just makes him miss them both immeasurably and he sighs deeply before continuing. The next set of messages that come from Lizzie include pictures of the three girls holding up the sign in various locations. A picture of Lizzie and Lydia standing in the tunnel at the Aquarium, the girls at Coit tower, and one particularly funny one of Lizzie behind bars at Alcatraz.

_They locked me up because I mentioned you too many times._

_I bet you would like me all locked up, right big boy?_

_LYDIA_ _STOLE MY PHONE!_

_Dinner at the Wharf and Gigi insists on paying. The Darcys are stubborn._

_Lydia_ _wants to go out dancing. I’m missing my partner._

_Had to drag Lydia off the dance floor because of her early flight tomorrow. She keeps saying how much fun she had today and that you have good taste in apartments._

_Thanks for the first class ticket, Darceface. Also for taking care of my sister. It’s awesome to see her so happy._

_Lydia_ _will steal my phone at any chance. Ugh! To bed we go._

_This bed is too big without you. I’m dragging Lydia in here so I will talk to you tomorrow. I love you._

William makes sure to text ‘I love you too’ before he goes to bed as well.

* * *

 

Lizzie gets up early to take Lydia to the airport and grins when she finds William’s text message. As she drives back, she becomes more aware of the weather and tries to think of what she can send William. She jumps in the shower to get ready for the day and when she gets out, she finds a new text message from him. This time, William is smiling in the photo because of the sunny weather outside. She misses that smile and realizes that it’s, sadly, only Friday. Waiting until Wednesday is going to be terrible when she wants to see him so much already. She wastes no time taking a picture and sending William her own weather report. She tries to be clever with her angles because she loves teasing him and shows him only the top hem of her underwear.

 

_I got up early enough to see the sunrise. It was so PINK today._

 

_I love sunrises._

* * *

 

Lizzie is just turning off her computer and getting ready to leave the office for the weekend when her phone rings. She lights up when she sees ‘William Darcy’ flashing on her screen and she immediately picks up.

“Hi stranger,” Lizzie answers excitedly.

“Hello yourself,” William says in response.

“I thought you were busy until late tonight,” Lizzie says.

“Oh I am. I excused myself for a minute. I’d like to talk to the culprit who slipped something in my jacket,” William clears his throat.

“Uh oh. What did you find?” Lizzie asks in amusement.

“A little black lace number,” William says lowly.

“I think it was your dry cleaning lady. She’s always looking at you weirdly,” Lizzie says, trying not to giggle.

“I don’t know. I’ve seen them on my girlfriend once or twice,” William replies. “In fact, I remember taking these off with my teeth a few weeks ago.”

“Your girlfriend sounds like she has good taste in lingerie,” Lizzie says, biting her lip and sitting back in her chair.

“She does. She likes to torture me with said lingerie all the time,” William whispers.

“That sounds dreadful,” Lizzie says, saucily.

“Only when I’m hundreds of miles away,” William deadpans. “Would you care to know how I discovered this favored article of clothing in my jacket?”

“Do tell, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie goads, crossing her legs.

“An associate asked for a pen,” William says curtly.

“Oh no,” Lizzie gasps, sitting up straight.

“Thankfully, I recognized the material and told them I must have left the pen in another jacket,” William finishes.

“But the bigger question is,” Lizzie pauses for a moment. “Can you picture me in them?”

“As we speak,” William says huskily before clearing his throat. “I need you to email me the Fletcher documents and then be sure to fax the papers to the secretary before you go.”

“What?” Lizzie asks in confusion.

“Don’t forget to file what I’ve left on my desk,” William continues.

“Oh! Is somebody there?” Lizzie catches on. “Would it be terrible if I started telling you how much I miss your lips?”

“No. That’s the wrong file,” William replies, Lizzie hearing the frustration in his voice.

“Or how much I want you? How much my body aches for you?” Lizzie says, more sultrily.

“Yes,” William’s voice cracks. “That would be it.”

“I miss your strong hands all over my naked body,” Lizzie says lowly.

“Thank you for the information,” William groans, quickly covering it up by a cough. “I’ll call you if I need anything else.”

“Looking forward to it,” Lizzie laughs breathily.

* * *

 

Lizzie is contemplating calling William back as she gets off the bus and walks back to her apartment. Leaving a voicemail is pretty harmless and she knows he certainly would enjoy hearing from her twice in one day. She is going through her text messages when she turns the corner and looks up to see Charlotte standing at the door to the lobby with a big bag around her shoulder. All thoughts of William are thrown out the window and she screams with excitement as she runs the rest of the way, hugging her tightly.

“What are you doing here?!” Lizzie bounces with excitement.

“I happen to know from an unnamed source that you’re on your own for the weekend. I thought I’d keep you company,” Charlotte smiles.

“Are you just going to surprise me at my doorstep from now on?” Lizzie asks as they walk into the building.

“Aren’t we all about the dramatics?” Charlotte gives her a knowing look.

“Either way, I’m really happy you’re here. I had nothing to distract me from my loneliness this weekend,” Lizzie says as they walk across the lobby and to the elevator.

“I brought plenty to distract you. Let’s get up to that couch and order some take-out,” Charlotte grins.

“Honey walnut shrimp?” Lizzie perks up.

“Obviously,” Charlotte shakes her head. “This time, it’s actually honey walnut shrimp though.”

“I can always get my hopes up,” Lizzie jokes.

“No shenanigans while I’m around, Bennet,” Charlotte nudges her shoulder as they get to the front door.

“I am fully capable of controlling myself, Lu,” Lizzie huffs as she lets Charlotte in.

Lizzie texts William while Charlotte puts her things away and orders food.

 _Charlotte_ _surprised me! I’ll be just a little bit less lonely tonight :) Missing you more. Hoping the good weather continues there._

_That’s great! Hoping so too. Looking forward to your weather report tomorrow. Missing you like crazy. Love you._

* * *

 

Lizzie wakes up and checks her phone to find two messages from William and notices they are from the middle of the night. She is thankful she silenced her phone because she ended up dragging Charlotte to her bed after an hour of tossing and turning. It still took her awhile to fall asleep but the presence of someone there helped slightly.

_1:30 (am) – I can’t sleep. I wish you were by my side._

_2:42 (am) – I miss you so damn much, Lizzie. I just want to feel you in my arms already._

She slips out of bed, letting Charlotte sleep and moves into the living room, getting herself comfortable on the window seat. She rests her head against the cool glass and looks down to see a random couple walking down the street holding hands. She feels weirdly envious of the couple and she knows nothing about them except that they look happy together. They are together and William is hundreds of miles away. She takes a deep breath to pull herself out of her stupor but it does no good. Instead, she dials William on instinct and feels relief when he picks up.

“Hi,” William says, Lizzie smiling at the sound of his voice.

“Hi Will,” she breathes out.

“Are you my morning wake up call?” William attempts to joke.

“Did you even sleep last night?” Lizzie asks.

“Not really,” Will admits, Lizzie hearing him sigh.

“This sucks,” Lizzie whines, tracing a pattern on her pajama shorts.

“That’s putting it lightly,” William agrees.

“I used to be able to sleep without dragging people to bed,” Lizzie says. “I could take up the whole bed and everything. Limbs were everywhere, like a starfish.”

“Thank you for the visual,” William lightly chuckles.

“You’re welcome,” Lizzie smiles slightly and there is a pause. “I wish you were home.”

“You have no idea how much I wish that,” William murmurs. “The weather isn’t helping either. It’s raining again.”

“I’m sorry,” Lizzie says.

“Why? It’s not your fault,” William muses.

“I am using my powers for evil instead of good. You shall not have any fun on your business trip and it shall rain every other day,” Lizzie sighs. “I will also make things worse by taunting you and sneaking various under things into your clothes as well.”

“Don’t forget teasing me with those pictures,” William adds. “Wait…Did you say _various_ under things?”

“You have obviously only found one under thing,” Lizzie laughs.

“Absolutely terrible,” William says and Lizzie hums in agreement. “What do you have planned for today?”

“I don’t know but once Charlotte gets up, Gigi is joining us for the day. We’ll probably eat tubs of ice cream and watch movies later tonight,” Lizzie replies. “And you?”

“Despite the rain, there seems to be some sight seeing on the agenda,” William says in frustration.

“Don’t forget that umbrella. Wouldn’t want to get soaked,” Lizzie says slowly.

“Are you imagining me all soaked in the rain right now?” William asks in amusement.

“I deny anything and everything,” Lizzie murmurs.

“Of course you do,” William replies and she hears him say something away from the phone. “I ordered breakfast and it looks like it just got here so I have to go. Have fun with Charlotte and Gigi. Talk to you later?”

“You definitely will,” Lizzie smiles as they both hang up.

* * *

 

Lizzie, Gigi and Charlotte send another series of ‘wish you were here’ pictures to William throughout the day. The day is better than expected and the girls help her miss William a little less. By late afternoon, her feet are sore and she is happy when Gigi suggests movies, ice cream and pizza. They all stumble back into the apartment with a few shopping bags and quickly change into lounge wear. Gigi orders pizza while Lizzie and Charlotte flip through Netflix to find movies to watch. The doorbell rings only moments later and all the girls look at each other in confusion. When Gigi opens the door, there is a man standing there with three bouquets of flowers As Gigi signs for the flowers, Lizzie and Charlotte take them into the kitchen and set them all on the counter.

“Is there a card?” Lizzie asks, excitedly looking through a beautiful bouquet of roses. Gigi closes the door and joins them.

“Found it!” Gigi smiles as she pulls out a card with her name on it. “They’re from William! He’s done this before when he goes on long business trips.”

“I didn’t know that,” Lizzie murmurs, admiring Gigi’s orange lilies.

“He hasn’t had a business trip this long in a few years,” Gigi mutters as she reads the card. “Gigi, Missing you dearly. I hope you aren’t getting into too much trouble. Love, William.”

Lizzie smiles at Gigi as she reads the card and holds her own card in her hand, waiting to read it. Charlotte is surprised to find the third card addressed to her and she shares a look with Lizzie.

“Okay. He sent me flowers too? That is impressive,” Charlotte says as she opens the card. “Charlotte, these are Peruvian Lilies and they stand for friendship. Thank you for being there for Lizzie when I cannot. Your (hopeful) friend, William.”

“Oh man,” Lizzie says with a shaky breath as Charlotte grabs and squeezes her hand.

“Points in my book, most definitely,” Charlotte grins. “What does your card say, Lizzie?”

“Oh!” Lizzie says, opening the card. She reads it to herself and the girls notice her cheeks turning red before she looks at them.

“Well?” Gigi asks, giving her a big grin.

“Um…I’m not reading this out loud,” Lizzie says, pressing her lips together and Gigi narrows her eyes at her for a moment.

“Hmm…at least my brother has great taste in picking flowers. Your roses are gorgeous, Lizzie,” Gigi says, leaning in closer.

“They certainly are,” Charlotte agrees as she looks at Lizzie. “Why don’t we go pick a movie, Gigi?”

“Sounds like fun!” Gigi claps as they move back over to the couch. Lizzie stays in the kitchen for a moment and re-reads the card, smiling to herself.

_Lizzie, my love_

_These are blush roses and there is one simple reason for them. They reminded me of you when you blush…everywhere. I miss it. I can’t wait to make you blush again._

_Love, your Will_

Lizzie slips the note into her pocket and joins the girls in the living room. She grabs her cell phone from the table and texts William as Gigi starts a movie.

_The flowers are gorgeous, Will! Thank you so much._

William doesn’t text her back until the pizza is long past delivered and the girls are starting their second movie.

_I’m glad you like them. I wasn’t kidding when they reminded me of you. I miss that blush._

_Stop it. I’m with Gigi and Charlotte._

_What are you doing?_

_Watching a movie._

_What movie?_

_Remember that night we were…experimenting?_

_You’ll have to remind me, love. Sounds like many nights we have._

_The night when we started a movie but got more interested in each other._

_Once again, could have been any night ;)_

_You’re going to make me say it, aren’t you?_

_Only if you’re planning to tell me what movie you’re watching._

_Ugh, Will. The night with the pillows and the way you were using your tongue._

_Oh…right. That was a particularly pleasurable evening._

_Yea…It was very nice._

_I recall a lot of moaning and your beautiful body but no movie. Quite especially the moaning._

_Will…_

_Also…the feeling of your legs draped over my shoulders._

_Oh god…_

_I remember that phrase coming from your lips a few times as well._

_Please, Will. I’m blushing now._

_You should take a picture and send it to me._

_You would like that, wouldn’t you?_

_Yes. You know I would._

_Well, I’m busy hanging out with friends._

_It seems to me that you’re more invested in exchanging dirty text messages with your boyfriend._

_Yours are dirtier!_

_You initiated it.  Don’t start what you don’t intend to finish. Especially when I miss you so much._

_I miss you too._

_What exactly do you miss?_

_I’m ending this conversation before it gets out of control and getting ice cream._

_Need to cool yourself off, huh?_

_I hate you._

_I love you too._

* * *

 

After Gigi falls asleep on the couch, Lizzie and Charlotte retreat to the bedroom to try and get some sleep. Charlotte seems to nod off quickly but Lizzie has more trouble and slides out of bed to not wake her. She quietly slides open the balcony door and curls up in the chair with a blanket over her, watching the city lights and their reflections in the bay. William found Lizzie out here a few times in the middle of the night when she was stressed out and within moments she would fall asleep to the sounds of the city. He would shake his head and carry her back into their bedroom without waking her. He would pull her in close, knowing that the warmth of his body would warm her up.

Tonight, it doesn’t seem to be helping because she knows in the back of her mind he won’t be there to find her. Instead, she watches the lone bird that glides along the bay and the occasional break in the water from the gusts of wind. She loses track of time and is startled when Charlotte appears beside her.

“Can’t sleep?” Charlotte asks, looking towards the water.

“Charlotte! You scared me…geez,” she gasps, clutching her chest. “Did I wake you?”

“Not at all. I’m usually kicked when I sleep in the same bed as you and I didn’t feel that so I thought you might be awake,” Charlotte smiles.

“That was one time!” Lizzie says defensively.

“I felt a bit of cool air and I found you out here,” Charlotte says quietly.

“Oh…I forgot to close the door. I’m sorry,” Lizzie frowns slightly, Charlotte seeing the sadness etched across her face.

“Lizzie? Let’s go inside,” Charlotte says, placing a hand on Lizzie’s shoulder. She looks up and gives Charlotte a half hearted smile before getting up from her chair and walking back inside. They both sit on the bed, Lizzie resting against the headboard and Charlotte near the foot of the bed. They share a look for a moment before Charlotte finally breaks the silence.

“Spill, Lizzie,” Charlotte says. “I know why you’re still awake and you do too. It might help to actually verbalize it.”

“I just miss him so much, Charlotte,” Lizzie sighs. “I feel pathetic.”

“How is it pathetic to miss your boyfriend?” Charlotte furrows her brows.

“He’s only gone for eight days. There are people around the world who don’t see their loved ones for months at a time and I can barely handle eight days,” Lizzie whines.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, Lizzie. You guys are together so much now that it must be jarring for him as well,” Charlotte smiles sympathetically.

“We’ve been apart from each other before so I don’t know why this time seems so much more difficult,” Lizzie says, sliding down the headboard and resting on her side.

“You two are so entangled in each other’s lives now. You live with him!” Charlotte waves her hand around the bedroom. “You’re even thinking about a future with him.”

“I can’t even sleep without him anymore,” Lizzie says, playing with the charm bracelet on her wrist. “I fell asleep on the couch the first night he was gone and have had Lydia or you with me every other night.”

“Absence makes the heart grow fonder,” Charlotte says quietly.

“You’re throwing clichés at me now?” Lizzie laughs.

“You are not special, Lizzie Bennet,” Charlotte says.

“Thanks. Great pep talk, Charlotte,” Lizzie makes a face.

“What I mean to say is that what you’re going through is normal,” Charlotte replies. “You don’t have to feel pathetic for missing William like this. Most people in loving relationships feel the same way.”

“I know you’re right…as always,” Lizzie shakes her head. “I just don’t think I was prepared for how MUCH I would miss him.”

“Well, I am prepared to cuddle with you but it’s not going any further than that,” Charlotte teases.

“Charlotte!” Lizzie cackles.

“Okay. First base only. No funny stuff,” Charlotte points at her.

“Quit it!” Lizzie laughs again, trying to kick her from across the bed.

“How is that all going anyway?” Charlotte asks with a smirk on her face.

“Honestly? Are you really asking?” Lizzie replies.

“It’s 3 am, Lizzie. Of course I’m asking,” Charlotte says. “No details…just an overall theme.”

“It’s good…great. It’s kind of amazing?” Lizzie bites her lip. “He takes every opportunity to show how much he loves me. I mean, well…I don’t think I ever expected to be in such a passionate relationship before. He never half asses anything. Even when he’s kissing me hello or good-bye…”

“The chemistry must make for good sex,” Charlotte says hastily.

“You could say that again,” Lizzie sighs.

“I will not,” Charlotte purses her lips and Lizzie laughs again.

“What about you? Any prospects in the life of Lu?” Lizzie asks, prodding at Charlotte with her leg.

“I’ve been so busy with the company. I don’t have the energy for the whole dating thing right now,” Charlotte says. “You’re lucky William just kind of fell in front of you.”

“Promise me you’ll go on at least one date at some point?” Lizzie pleads.

“Maybe I’ll bring a tall, handsome gentleman to Jane’s wedding,” Charlotte attempting a southern accent.

“I’ll be sure to make the green bean jell-o,” Lizzie teases and they both break out into laughter again, Gigi shuffling in a moment later.

“What are you guys talking about?” Gigi yawns near the doorway.

“We’re having a pity party for Lizzie,” Charlotte says, looking over at Gigi and ignoring Lizzie swatting at her back.

“Ooh. Can I join?” Gigi asks, her eyes lighting up.

“There is plenty of room on this massive bed,” Lizzie says, patting a space near her. Gigi jumps onto the bed between the two girls and smiles at Lizzie.

“What is the particular topic? How much you miss my brother or how much he is probably missing you?” Gigi asks.

“The former,” Charlotte grins. “Lizzie has trouble sleeping without him.”

“I don’t know how you can stand it. He is a furnace!” Gigi says, waving her hands about. “I’d come in here when I was younger sometimes but would have to pull the sheets off in minutes.”

“It actually helps me sleep,” Lizzie shrugs. “I get really cold a lot and he warms me up.”

“I bet he does,” Charlotte and Gigi say at the same time, laughing and jinxing each other.

“I hate you guys,” Lizzie says, shoving Gigi.

The girls talk until they eventually nod off, Lizzie unsurprisingly falling asleep last.

* * *

 

Charlotte and Gigi keep Lizzie busy during most of Sunday which gives her little time to talk with William. She is able to send the weather report which is a clear but windy day with a hint of satin. William sends her a picture of himself and sunny weather, unshaven and sporting a smirk she hasn’t seen since he left. They go to the Castro theater and buy entirely too many snacks for the Christmas movie marathon. Nobody emerges the theater until well after dark and Lizzie sends Charlotte back on her way home. Gigi stays over but crashes in the guest bedroom. Lizzie gets more sleep than she has in the past three days, thankful that her friends tired her out for this purpose. She sleeps on the couch though.

* * *

 

For once, Lizzie is thankful that it’s a Monday because she was able to be distracted enough by work for most of her day. After Lizzie and William’s weather report exchange, he sends her one more picture while she’s eating breakfast. A picture of him holding up a piece of paper with the number ‘2’ on it with a message below it.

_Two more days until I can kiss you again._

Lizzie smiles before grabbing a napkin and scribbling on the same number to take a picture. She contemplates what to write back when something comes to mind, pressing send before she can stop herself.

_Two more days and that’s not all you’ll be doing. ;-D_

_We have a lot of catching up to do._

Lizzie is stuck in meetings the entire morning and works through lunch to perfect the last minute details of her project. She knows that her busy schedule will pay off at the beginning of the year once everything is unveiled. For now, she is attempting to work through the hiccups and treat her employees to a long Christmas vacation. She doesn’t return to her office until after three in the afternoon and practically throws herself into her chair. There is a large manila envelope on her desk and the handwriting looks distinctly like William Darcy’s.

“Katie?” Lizzie calls out, Katie sticking her head in the doorway. “Do you know where this envelope came from?”

“Somebody from Fed-ex came around one and I had to sign for it. He said it was a rush delivery so it seemed important,” she replies.

“Thank you. Would you mind closing the door, please?” Lizzie says, looking down at the envelope as the door clicks shut. She lightly traces over the lettering of her name for a moment before opening up the envelope. A smaller, familiar envelope that is wax sealed falls out and she grins before looking to see if there are any other contents. She finds a single sheet of paper and pulls it out to see that it is part of William’s stationary.

_Lizzie,_

_First of all, I had planned to write you a letter while I was away before I ever found yours. How else could it be wax sealed and written on my personal paper?_

_Secondly, this is a warning of sorts. I may have stumbled upon your lingerie at an inopportune time but I give you fair chance with this. You have options in front of you. You can read this at work and text me your inevitable frustrations for the rest of the day._

_OR_

_You can read this in the comfort of our apartment which is something I would lean more heavily towards._

_Once you decide, I want to hear from you when you finish because this letter is altogether different than the first one I wrote you. This is what happens when I miss you as much as I do._

_Love,_

_Your Will_

Lizzie looks back and forth between the short letter in her hand and the small envelope on the desk. She wonders what he could have possibly written in it and she contemplates ripping it open right away but stops. It comes with a warning, albeit a teasing one but still a warning. She pulls out her phone and texts William to see if she can squeeze out any hints from him.

_Mr. Darcy…what is in this letter?_

_Open it and find out._

_I’m still at work._

_I gave you fair warning._

_Please?_

_Your restraint is admirable._

_Just a little hint._

_It’s 18 pages of dribble, front and back._

_Very funny._

_I would wait until later this evening if you can handle it._

_Well then…have you worn your green shirt yet?_

_I plan on it tomorrow…_

_My last little under thing is hidden there ;)_

_What a treat._

_Looks like we both have something to look forward to tonight._

_Most definitely._

Lizzie shuts off her phone and stares at the envelope for a moment more before there’s a knock at the door. Andrea wants her opinion about different opening sequences to choose from. She quickly slides the envelope into her purse and rushes off to solve yet another problem.

She doesn’t get home until well after eleven, grumbling about a ruined night, and throws her stuff onto the living room couch before taking a shower to wash off the work day. She slips into a shirt of William’s and a pair of pajama shorts before she retrieves the letter from her purse. She is annoyed that she was dragged to a dinner function at the last minute with an investor and had to cancel phone plans with William. Still, it doesn’t deter her from needing to know what William wrote despite knowing he is already asleep. She grabs a blanket and settles on the couch, studying the envelope for a second before opening it.

_Lizzie, my love,_

_There is never an easy way to begin a letter as you may know by now. How can I begin to tell you everything that is on my mind? I would think you know the answer to that because it’s you. It’s always you on my mind and in my thoughts and in my dreams. You are there every moment of every day and I wonder how I became so lucky. How I was able to earn the love of the most beautiful woman in the world. How she entrances me with that beauty and shows me that love on a daily basis. To truly question it would be foolish indeed. The thought of being with you each and every day gives me a surge of strength and love I never knew I was capable of before. I truly could go on forever but that is not the point of this letter._

_Do you miss me as much as I miss you? Do you ache for me? Do you yearn for me? Do you know how much I long to see you again? I never thought I would become so wrapped up in somebody that I would feel physical agony from being away from them. Do you see how you affect me?_

_I ache to have your body against mine, writhing from pleasure and ecstasy. I crave to feel your soft, creamy skin beneath my hands. I yearn to have your beautiful lips against mine, teasing me just so with that tongue of yours. I long to kiss every inch of your body and learn about every curve as if I haven’t already memorized your skin like a map. I want to make you feel as crazy as I feel when I hear those noises that escape your lips. The sounds of those breathy moans and whimpers that drive me over the edge. The way you wrap yourself around me like I am a life line and only I can give you what you need. The way you bite your lip and squeeze your eyes shut when you’re so close. The way you cry out my name as I feel you fall apart in my arms. Do you know what that does to me knowing that those sounds are reserved only for me? I am desperate to taste you again and run my tongue across your skin, your thighs, your everything. I need to feel your hands in my hair as you hold onto me, pleading with me to end your suffering. Will you end my suffering, Lizzie? Relieve the physical ache that has been building ever since I left your side? Satisfy my craving of being with you, beside you, inside you? I need you more now than ever and it grows stronger every day. I cannot wait until I feel that relief of you in my arms, your bare skin against mine, the feeling of you around me. It’s only a matter of days, Lizzie. It’s only a matter of hours. Only a matter of minutes until I can touch you, taste you, make you moan until you can’t take it anymore. I miss you to my very core and I will spend every waking minute making up for lost time._

_Are you ready?_

_With all of my love,_

_Your Will_

Lizzie feels flushed once she finishes the letter and mentally curses work because she is worked up now. William definitely has a way with words and it is just another reminder he isn’t here. She indulges herself and reads it a few more times before grabbing her phone and texting him.

_I know you’re asleep but I read the letter. I am counting the seconds. I need you so badly, Will. I can’t wait til you’re home._

* * *

 

William wakes up to find Lizzie’s text and immediately wishes that it was Wednesday instead of Tuesday. His last full day is a busy one but he seriously contemplates blowing everything off to fly home. He doesn’t trust himself to text her back until he is safely out of his hotel room. If he were to call or text, he knows he would be on the next plane. He foregoes the weather report in favor of a picture of himself outside, holding up one finger. Lizzie sends him a picture of her holding up her ‘wish you were here’ sign while she stands on their balcony. How he was able to be away from her for weeks in the beginning of their relationship, he will never know.

His day seems to simultaneously drag on and zooms by, time standing still every time Lizzie sends him a random text about how her busy day is going or that she misses him. She lets him know she has absolutely no intention of going into work on Thursday, and William replies that he has the same plans. William is back in his hotel room by seven, showered and calling Lizzie without even thinking.

“Heeey,” Lizzie answers on the second ring. “I have been dying to hear your voice.”

“Hey,” William smiles. “It’s nice to hear yours.”

“How was your day?” she asks.

“Long. Lonely,” William sighs, running a hand through his damp hair.

“Sounds exactly like mine,” Lizzie replies. “I wish you were home already.”

“Me too, Lizzie. This time tomorrow…” he trails off.

“I will be a far more satisfied and happy lady,” she finishes.

“That’s definitely one way to put it,” William chuckles.

“How about…” Lizzie pauses. “Far more naked.”

“That’s a better way,” William breathes out.

“Will...that letter,” Lizzie says quietly.

“I take it you liked it then,” he smirks, leaning back on the hotel couch.

“I think you need to write me more letters like that,” she says. “I would kind of love to hear you read this letter to me, in fact.”

“Only kind of?” William teases.

“I would very much appreciate a private reading of that letter,” Lizzie says. “I might spontaneously combust.”

“Is that what you call it these days?” William teases.

“So dirty, Will,” Lizzie drawls out.

“Says the woman who hid her sexy lingerie in my pockets,” William voice lowering.

“Did you like your latest find?” Lizzie asks playfully.

“There so little material that I’m not sure it qualifies as an undergarment,” William smiles to himself. “I may appreciate it more when I see it on you.”

“That could be arranged. I bought two pair,” Lizzie says, humming.

“Of course you would,” William says, closing his eyes for a moment.

“Actually, I have a picture for you. Sending it right now,” Lizzie murmurs. There is a moment of silence on her end and he hears a beep from his phone. He checks the message and nearly groans when the picture loads. Lizzie has sent him a picture of her wearing nearly see through blue lingerie and written on her lower stomach is ‘wish you were here’ with an arrow disappearing into the hem of her underwear.

“Christ,” William gasps. “Is that what you’re wearing right now because that is a fantastic visual.”

“I took that last night after reading your letter…a few dozen times,” Lizzie admits.

“What _are_ you wearing?” William asks hastily.

“Mmm…Your dark blue shirt and my bow tie underwear,” Lizzie says quietly.

“How is that even sexier in my head right now? William lets out a frustrated groan. “I miss you so damn much.”

“I am literally aching for you, Will,” Lizzie whimpers. “It seems imagining your hands on my body just isn’t the same as the real thing.”

“You’re fantasizing about me?” William smirks.

“Last night…yes,” Lizzie sighs. “I wanted you so much. My fingers just don’t do the same things as yours.”

“God…you’re torturing me,” William grits his teeth.

“You’re spoiling me,” Lizzie says breathily. “I miss your tongue. I am getting antsy just thinking about it.”

“I miss the taste of you,” William says, voice gravelly. “I am craving the taste of you.”

“Will,” Lizzie says in a light moan. “Tell me…tell me what else you miss. Tell me what you what want.”

“I want you, Lizzie. I want to taste every single part of you. I want to feel your creamy, smooth skin again,” William says huskily.

“What…what else,” Lizzie asks, William hearing a hitch in her breath.

“Are we really doing this?” William asks, temporarily pausing.

“Yes…oh god, yes. Please keep going, Will,” Lizzie pleads, William quickly removing his bathrobe.

“I want to see you, Lizzie. I need to see you,” William groans.

“D-Domino,” Lizzie stutters.

“Really? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” William says with a hint of concern.

“I’ll be more uncomfortable if I can’t see you,” Lizzie says in frustration.

“I just-”

“William Darcy, this will be so much better if I can see you. Now, call me on Domino already,” Lizzie says aggressively. William moves the computer from his side to the table in front of him and takes a deep breath.

“Domino, call Lizzie Bennet,” he instructs. “Do not record.”

Lizzie answers and he groans at the sight of her. She is lying on the couch with pillows behind her head and staring back at him, looking more gorgeous than he imagined and her face already flush.

“Hello there, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie grins wickedly.

“Taunting me with that blush already, Miss Bennet,” William smirks.

“My boyfriend is getting me very worked up,” Lizzie licks her lips.

“I may know a solution,” William murmurs.

“Would it be to come home and satisfy my every need?” Lizzie asks, saucily.

“Don’t you worry about that. You will be satisfied to the point of exhaustion,” William quirks an eyebrow.

“That’s the best kind of satisfaction,” Lizzie bites her lip, William groaning.

“Even if you’ll be sore afterward?” William gives her an toothy grin.

“Do you promise?” Lizzie asks, unbuttoning a button on her shirt.

“I don’t make promises I can’t keep,” he replies, watching as she undoes another button.

“That I do know,” Lizzie says, popping open one more button and pulling back the shirt to give him a peak.

“I cannot wait to have my hands all over you tomorrow,” William says, grinding his teeth as she undoes the rest of her buttons.

“I want your lips on me,” Lizzie says, pulling her shirt back to show him everything he’s been missing.

“I want to kiss every inch of that gorgeous body,” William says, letting his own hands wander south and pushing away his boxers.

“Will you be gentle?” Lizzie teases, flashing him a wicked look as her hands roam across her own skin.

“No,” William groans as he sees her hand disappear under the hem of her underwear.

“I love it when you don’t hold b-back,” Lizzie whimpers. William juts out his jaw as he imagines Lizzie’s hands bringing him this pleasure that is slowly building.

“I want to hear you cry out my name,” William grunts. He continues to watch Lizzie as she keeps moaning and arches her back, a gasp falling from her lips that he longs to kiss.

“Will,” she pants. “I need you so much…”

“Imagine it’s me, love,” William increasing his own speed when he sees Lizzie squirming on the couch. “Imagine those are my fingers. I’m going to make you feel so good tomorrow night.”

“Mmmm…I can’t wait,” Lizzie moans out and William knows she is nearly there from the tone of her voice.

“I want to feel you fall apart against my tongue. Do you want that, Lizzie? Tell me you want that,” William says, breathing hard.

“Yes!” she gasps at her release, William letting out a groan as he reaches his own climax. He lets his head fall back as he tries to catch his breath, reveling in the sounds of her breathing from his computer speakers. After a few moments, he hears the gentle laughter of Lizzie and turns his attention back to her. She now faces the screen and her legs are curled into her as she lies on her side, her shirt haphazardly held closed by her hands.

“What’s so amusing?” William asks, reaching for a tissue. He cleans himself up before he pulls his bathrobe back on.

“I bet you never thought Domino would be used in this capacity,” Lizzie murmurs.

“I did not,” William chuckles. “But it was all worth it to see you like that. You look beautiful.”

“You look rather handsome yourself,” Lizzie smiles. “I can’t wait until you come home.”

“I’ll be in your arms before you know it,” he hums.

* * *

 

William mentally curses his alarm for waking him from a dream involving Lizzie when he realizes that it’s Wednesday. It has been eight agonizing days without Lizzie and he will finally see her tonight. He feels happier than a kid on Christmas morning and that brings an even bigger smile to his face. The holiday is quickly approaching and it will be their first Christmas together, knowing that it definitely won’t be their last. He grabs his phone by the bedside table and texts Lizzie before preparing for the day.

_I had a dream about your body last night. It was so vivid and everything felt so real._

_It will be real tonight ;)_

* * *

 

Lizzie has the worst time concentrating during her morning meeting when she knows William will be home soon. She feels weirdly paranoid when she tells her staff members that some things need to be finished today because she won’t be in tomorrow. Do they know her boyfriend has been gone for so long? Are they aware she is taking the day off because of certain indulgences she has been dying for since he left. The impending holiday also provides obstacles but she has faith in her team, knowing they are ahead of schedule and merely working out bugs at this point.

Lizzie feels embarrassed about how often her mind drifts today. Whenever she gets a text message from William, she blushes because he is counting down and reminding her. Reminding her of a certain time in a club when they could barely keep their hands off each other. Reminding her of how good she felt when he pushed her up against a wall. Another text reminding her of the time against the washing machine which drove him crazy because of the noises she was making. Every reminder is of how she made him feel and she can’t help but turn the tables on him. Anytime she has a spare minute, she sends him detailed texts about what she misses. It ranges from hearing his voice coming from the other room to missing the feeling of his abs clenching as she licks his naked body.

She forces herself to turn off her phone a few minutes before a meeting with a new investor. The only thing that helps her concentrate is running into the bathroom and splashing cold water on her face.

* * *

 

William’s last event of the day is canceled and it leaves him with a few hours to spare. He immediately gets on the phone with the airline and is able to get on a flight that gets in at six instead of nine. He rushes back to his hotel room to pack, thankful to have left room for gifts because he found a few treasures for Lizzie. He checks out of his room and texts Lizzie before getting a taxi to the airport.

_Got lucky and snagged an earlier flight. Will be home before 7_

_Best thing I’ve heard all day._

_So far._

After William texts her, Lizzie reschedules a dinner meeting, pleading a family emergency. She knows for a fact that she will no longer be able to concentrate with the news that he is actually on his way home. He texts her once more to tell her that the plane is nearly ready for take off and she is a goner. She attempts to answer a few last minute emails but by five pm, she feels too worked up to continue. She turns off her computer, grabs her stuff, and leaves for the day.

Lizzie spends a whole hour preparing for him to get home, changing her lingerie three times, spraying perfume, lighting candles and then blowing them out. She briefly considers greeting him in the nude but she's too cold for that. In the end, she decides on one of his shirts and a pair of underwear to match the other one that was slipped into his suitcase. She feels hyperaware of how empty the apartment is and the tension buzzing in the air. She stands in the middle of the living room, trying to figure out what else she can do before he comes home and her phone vibrates.

_Landed safely and getting off the plane._

 

_Get here soon._

_Trying my best, love._

_Drive safely though._

_Nothing can stop me from getting home to you._

_Can’t wait._

Lizzie has never been more impatient in her life. She checks traffic times online and mentally calculates when he might be there. It’s nothing compared to the last eight days, but it seems to drag on in her head. One minute feels like an hour and watching the clock only makes it seem like it’s going backwards. Trying to waste time checking emails gets her absolutely nowhere. Picking up a book only results in her checking the clock every few minutes and reading the same few lines. She thinks it’s worse than every Christmas morning combined when her mother would make them wait to open presents until her father came downstairs. She thinks she hears the elevator door ding open, which is weird because she's never heard it from the couch before but it must be because her body is at full sensory ability. She sits very still with her eyes glued to the door, listening for the jingle of keys or the sound of William’s shoes on the hardwood floor just outside. Her body is practically vibrating with anticipation and she holds in her breath when she realizes she is right. She hears the shifting of material and the sound of his keys unlocking the door. She is jumping up and off the couch before she can stop herself.

William barely has time to set his suitcase down and close the door behind him. He registers the blur jumping into his arms and wrapping her body around his torso as the one thing he has wanted the most all week. He is pushed back against the door from the force of Lizzie being in his arms. He couldn’t care less about the dull pain in his side from hitting the doorknob or the thud of the briefcase carrying his laptop as it hits the ground. He takes in a deep breath, shutting his eyes at the purely exquisite scent coming off Lizzie in waves. He tightens his hold around her waist as she begins to pepper his face with kisses.

“Honey, I’m home,” he murmurs, unable to resist and she laughs.

“Thank god! I was missing you so much,” she says between kisses.

“I may have run a red light by accident,” William says as he starts kissing her neck. Lizzie grabs onto his tie and begins pulling at it to loosen it up.

“Worth it,” Lizzie moans before pulling his head back to look him in the eye. “We can talk later. Now, I need your clothes off.”

“As you wish,” he growls, moving his hands to her thighs and pushing away from the door. Too caught up in the thought of Lizzie naked, he takes a step forward and trips over something. He keeps his hold on Lizzie as they stumble and fall to the floor, William quickly moving a hand behind her head to lessen the impact.

“Are you okay?” William asks in disbelief, looking over his shoulder to see that his suitcase was the culprit. He places his hands on the floor to push up a little and Lizzie languidly pulling up her legs to frame his body once more.

“More than okay,” Lizzie laughs as she looks up at him. He laughs with her and kisses her forehead and temple as an apology. He kisses her cheeks and encouraged by her happy sighs and her hands at the nape of his neck, kisses the lobe of her left ear. As he pulls back and looks down at her again, something snaps within both of them and the air explodes with sexual need. Lizzie quickly grabs the lapels of his jacket and William helps her remove it before throwing it over their heads. William kisses her with passion and she groans from the movement of his tongue. She fumbles with the buckle of his belt and zipper of his pants as he begins to undo the buttons of her shirt. When her hand brushes against his boxers, he groans and loses all patience. He rips open her shirt, which sends buttons flying everywhere. Both of them giggling briefly at the sound of the buttons scattering across the hardwood floor before getting back to the tasks at hand. He can feel her rolling her hips against him and he presses himself against her to show her how much he wants her, Lizzie biting her lip in anticipation. His eyes become pitch black with desire as he finally notices the tiny scrap of lace she is wearing. He slips his hand underneath the material and Lizzie moans loudly when he feels that she is more than ready. Lizzie is having a more difficult time concentrating on removing any clothing of William’s as he slides two fingers into her, her eyes rolling back in her head from the sensation. She arches her back towards him and jerks her hips from the sensation she has desperately missed.

“Will please! I need _you_ ,” Lizzie pleads. She writhes against his hand as she grabs his tie and pulls him up closer to her, kissing him with a needy desperation. She moves her hands back to his waist and pushes his pants and boxers down to his taut thighs, William smirking wickedly at her. William grabs her hips, Lizzie whimpering as he moves aside her underwear and pushes into her. They both sigh in relief and Lizzie’s eyes flutter shut briefly before William begins thrusting deep into her. True to his promise, he is far from gentle and each thrust from him is pure ecstasy for Lizzie. She digs her heels into his butt and her hands into his back as he groans above her. He drags his lips across the hollow of her throat and he feels her hum out a plea to go faster. His grip on her waist is impossibly tight and every push from him elicits a louder and gasping moan from Lizzie. He slams his hands on the hardwood floor to steady himself as her legs pull him in deeper, Lizzie digging harder into his back.  He feels Lizzie clench around him as she screams out his name, throwing her head back against the floor and shaking under him. Her climax makes him lose all rhythm and uses all the energy he can muster, bringing himself to release. He cries out her name and lets out a guttural groan as his head drops on her shoulder, feeling bliss spread throughout. They struggle for breath and he kisses the crook of her neck before pulling back, drinking in the sight of her blushing body he has so urgently craved.

William smiles at the tiny whimper Lizzie makes as he moves and collapses to the floor next to her on his side, resting an arm over her shoulders. He feels a surge of love as she turns her head and lazily grins at him with heavy lidded eyes. He cups her cheek with his hand and caresses her soft skin as he lets out a big breath.

“Welcome home,” Lizzie murmurs, grinning at him.

“Possibly my favorite way to be greeted,” he chuckles, kissing her shoulder. He pushes away a stray hair from her face and picks at the hem of her shirt.

“I ruined my own shirt,” William says in amusement, finding a button on the floor near him.

“You did,” Lizzie says, failing to hide her grin.

“And these,” William says he slowly traces the edge of her underwear. “Much better now that I have a chance to see them on you.”

“I’m glad you didn’t rip them off,” Lizzie says, pressing her lips together at his light touch.

“I think, um, I’d like to take them off with my teeth,” he replies, a slow grin appearing on his face.

“I very much enjoyed that the last time,” Lizzie sighs, licking her lips. “I also remember someone saying they wanted to kiss every inch of my body.”

“That does sound familiar,” William looks up and off to the side. “I think maybe we’d better get started. There is a lot of this beautiful body I have been aching to get my lips on.”

“To the bedroom, Mr. Darcy?” Lizzie asks lowly.

“To the bedroom, Miss Bennet,” William replies huskily.

* * *

 

William and Lizzie are lying next to each other in bed with the sheets haphazardly thrown around, Lizzie’s head resting on William’s arm. They have exhausted each other out but neither seems to want to sleep yet. William hasn’t been able to wipe the smile off his face since he’s been home but doesn’t care when Lizzie is in his arms again.

“You know what else I missed?” Lizzie asks, breaking the silence.

“Mmm…I don’t. I feel that we were pretty thorough in showing each other,” William says cheekily.

“Will!” Lizzie laughs throatily, playfully smacking his bare chest.

“What did you miss, love?” William asks, turning his head towards her.

“This right here. Enjoying the quiet with you. Your body next to mine,” she murmurs, burying her nose into his shoulder.

“Me too. I had nobody to warm up,” William smiles and Lizzie chuckles. “That reminds me. I have something for you.”

“Ooh, presents? That requires you to get up though,” Lizzie points out. She gives him a pout and he kisses her on the forehead before shifting off the bed. She sits up and the bed sheet pools around her waist.

“I definitely missed that view,” Lizzie grins as he starts walking out of the room.

“You’re talking about my butt, aren’t you?” William turns his head toward her and quirks an eyebrow.

“How could I not be? You’re just asking for it when you parade around like that in the nude,” Lizzie licks her lips.

“Says the stunning, naked woman in bed making no attempt to cover herself up,” William grins before walking out. Lizzie laughs breathily to herself and pulls her legs up to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. William returns a few moments later with a small bag and she gives him a wolf whistle, narrowing his eyes at her playfully before joining her back in bed. Lizzie lies back down as William leans on his side next to her, pulling a sheet over the both of them.

“So what do we have here?” Lizzie asks, poking at the bag.

“I found a few things while I was up there. Most of them are Christmas presents but this was something I couldn’t resist,” William says as he opens the bag up and pulls out a small box, handing it to Lizzie.

“What is it?” she asks, looking at him.

“You have to open it,” he chuckles. She studies the box a moment before pulling off the lid, smiling widely.

“It’s another charm!” she says brightly as she pulls out a tiny replica of the Seattle Space Needle. “Put it on for me?”

“Gladly,” he murmurs as he takes the charm and pulls her wrist towards him. “This basically represents that you’re always on my mind no matter how far away I am.”

He holds her wrist for a moment longer before kissing her pulse point and letting go. She moves her hand to behind his head, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck and giving him a big smile.

“I love it,” she whispers. “And I love you.”

“I love you too,” he whispers back before she pulls him in for a sweet, gentle kiss. Once William lies back down on the bed, Lizzie curls into him and rests her hand on his chest. He laces his fingers with hers and presses his cheek against her head.

They fall asleep in no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra thanks to Teresa for literally being the voice of Charlotte and feeding me a few other random lines that helped me when I got stuck.
> 
> What did you think? 
> 
> Next Chapter: Holiday feels and family feels. Just thought I'd warn you :)


	20. Private Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and William celebrate the holidays with family and themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to make you guys wait more than a week for each chapter. I have the most time to write at night after work. My brain will either write four pages in a night or two sentences. 
> 
> Either way, here is a new chapter for you to enjoy!

William is returning home in the early afternoon after running a few errands. It’s the Saturday before Christmas and the Pemberley Digital Christmas party is later that night. When he walks into the apartment, he is greeted by his sister and Lizzie is nowhere to be found.

“Hello, Gigi,” William smiles and nods at her. “Where is Lizzie?”

“She, um, had a work emergency thing,” Gigi says hesitantly, watching William put down the bags on the floor.

“On a Saturday? Did she say what it was?” William asks, narrowing his eyes a bit.

“She said not to worry and she’ll be home with plenty of time to get ready for the party,” Gigi replies.

“Ookay,” William replies slowly. “And what brings you here? Not that I don’t enjoy the pleasure of your company.”

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” Gigi says slowly, fidgeting with her hands. “Can we sit down? Before you ask, it’s nothing bad.”

“Alright,” he says as he follows her into the living room and sits in the chair next to the couch. “Is this…is this about Sidney coming to Tahoe for New Year’s?”

“No, it’s not,” Gigi smiles, shaking her head. “But…please don’t threaten him. He’s really nervous about meeting you.”

“I don’t threaten, Gigi,” William says, half chuckling and narrowing his eyes at her.

“Right, well…just try to be nice,” Gigi says, rolling her eyes.

“I don’t want you to get hurt again,” William says with concern.

“We’re taking things really slow,” Gigi assures him. “I won’t be jumping into anything like with…before. Please don’t worry.”

“I’m always going to worry. You’re my family. I can’t just…turn that off,” William sighs. “I want you to be happy.”

“I know you do. I am,” Gigi says, patting his leg. “Speaking of…”

Gigi reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out a small, square box. She opens the lid and places it on the table in front of William.

“Gigi…” William says quietly, looking at the box. “That is Mom’s engagement ring.”

“Yes, it is,” Gigi nods.

“It belongs to you,” William frowns, looking up at her.

“Yes it does. Well, it did,” Gigi half smiles at him. “I want you to have it. For Lizzie.”

“Gigi, I…” William shakes his head.

“If Mom ever saw the way you look at Lizzie then she would have done the exact same thing,” Gigi says softly. “You look at her the way Dad would look at Mom.”

William searches for words and Gigi waits patiently.

“I wasn’t planning…” William trails off, staring at his hands.

“This is not me pushing, William. I promise,” Gigi says. “I don’t care if you propose in two days or five years. I want you to have this because if anybody deserves this ring, it’s Lizzie.”

“Gigi. I can’t take this,” William struggles.

“You can and you will,” Gigi gives him a small smile. “You already know that I love Lizzie. Everything that she’s done for you…for us. She has really brought out a whole new side of you. I think she’s brought you and me closer together too. She is important to us. This ring is a symbol. This represents my official approval. I speak for Mom and Dad with this…so essentially, it’s their approval too.”

William gives her a look of awe and love that makes her struggle not to cry. He sighs in defeat and shakes his head, Gigi seeing a smile playing on his lips.

“Okay,” William murmurs. “Alright. If that’s what you really want.”

“It is. You guys are so good together! Thanks to your example, all guys have a lot to live up to for me,” Gigi says, taking his hand. “I love you so much, big brother.”

“I love you too, Gigi,” William breathes out. He smiles at her before staring at the ring for a few moments, Gigi watching him.

“I swear I’m not prying but,” Gigi pauses. “Did you have an idea of when?”

“Um…” William clears his throat and gives Gigi a slightly scrutinizing glance. “There’s kind of an agreement to wait a year. Lizzie isn’t one for, um, cliché affairs as she puts it.”

“So you wouldn’t want to add another thing to celebrate on top of Lizzie’s birthday and your anniversary,” Gigi points out and William nods. “Plus there’s Jane and Bing’s wedding so soon after.”

“Right,” William affirms.

“So…maybe after that?” Gigi offers.

“Maybe after that,” he replies, a smile growing on his face.

“Will you promise me something, William?” Gigi asks and he looks at her expectantly. “When you eventually do propose…can I not be the last one to know? I don’t want to find out on facebook or twitter or something like last time.”

“You’ll be at the top of the list, Georgiana Darcy,” William chuckles.

“Thank you, William Fitzwilliam Darcy,” Gigi laughs as William picks up the box and closes it.

“Now I have to find a place to hide this,” William says, lips tight.

“There are some great hiding spots in my old room,” Gigi tilts her head to the side in amusement.

“Alright…” William replies in confusion, giving her a hesitant smile before standing up.

“Hey William?” Gigi says as he begins walking to the stairs. “Her ring size is seven.”

“How in the world do you know that?” William asks incredulously.

“Girls exchange jewelry,” Gigi gives him a knowing look and shrugs. Her phone beeps and sees a message from Lizzie. “Oh. Lizzie just said she should be wrapping things up in an hour so she’ll be home after that.”

“Weird that she would be texting you about that,” William looks at her.

“She didn’t know when you’d be home,” Gigi says quickly.

“Well then,” William takes a deep breath. “I should put this away.”

“Yes you should,” Gigi nods her head in agreement.

* * *

 

Lizzie comes running into the apartment nearly two hours later in a rush.  She throws her purse on the kitchen counter and starts undressing on her way to the bathroom, passing an amused William in the bedroom. She apologizes for taking so much time and jumps into the shower to get ready for the party. After spending 45 minutes applying makeup and curling her hair in the way William loves, she slips on a knee length, strapless green [dress](http://www.200shop.com/images/1112/BMD-143.jpg). She sits on the edge of the bed to deal with the straps of her black heels and then goes looking for William. She finds him leaning against the back of the couch and looking down at his phone. He looks up and his face lights up before giving her the turn signal and she twirls for him.

“You look absolutely gorgeous, Lizzie,” William beams.

“Thank you, Will,” Lizzie says, giving him a playful curtsy. “You look pretty handsome yourself.”

“I work with what I have,” William smirks as he straightens out his jacket.

“I think you’re working with what you know I like,” Lizzie grins. “I love that black suit on you.”

“I seem to recall that you do,” William says as he walks slowly towards Lizzie, the heels of his dress shoes clicking on the hard wood floor.

“In fact,” Lizzie gives him a playful look. “The black on black is downright sexy on you.”

“We will be terribly late if you keep it up,” William quirks his eyebrow. “And we’re picking up Gigi.”

“We must not let her down,” Lizzie teases before wrapping her arms around his neck, her eyes darting between his eyes and his lips.

“You are entirely too beautiful for your own good,” William whispers before closing the distance and giving her a slow kiss. When he pulls back, she gives him that loving look that is reserved only for him. His heart swells and he returns the look.

“We should go,” Lizzie looks at him expectantly, pulling back.

“Yes, we should,” William says, ushering them to the door and grabbing their coats. “The car is waiting downstairs.”

“A car? Really, William?” Lizzie gives him a knowing look.

“Yes, Lizzie. It’s a life of luxury for you tonight,” William chuckles before locking the door behind him.

Once the car pulls up to Gigi’s apartment, she comes running out wearing a long sleeve black lacy[ dress](http://www.theknotdress.com/images/special-occasion-dresses/cocktail-dresses/black-a-line-knee-length-jewel-dress.jpg) with a hint of green underneath that stops at the knees. She gets the fashionable approval from Lizzie and William mentions being the luckiest man to be bringing the two most beautiful women to the party. Lizzie and William hold hands in the car and Gigi is sneaky enough to take a picture and send it to Fitz. Once they get to Pemberley, they head up to the top floor where the party is being held. Lizzie is, of course, extremely impressed because the whole event is catered, complete with a fully stocked bar and a quartet playing classical Christmas music near in the corner. She notes the vast difference from her own work party from yesterday that consisted of a potluck, a gift exchange and karaoke.

Gigi drags Lizzie away from William as he talks to some of his employees and he flashes her a smile as she leaves. She ends up spending nearly half the night catching up with the people she hung out with when she shadowed at Pemberley. They exchange stories of what has happened in the last months and they try to pry out details of their boss but she doesn’t budge.

William is in the middle of a conversation about Seattle with a manager when he feels something tug on his pants leg. He looks down and grins when he recognizes the little boy looking up at him. The manager quickly excuses himself and William bends down to the boy’s level.

“Hey there, Tucker,” William says.

“Hiya, Mr. Darcy,” he smiles as he gives him a hug.

“Where are your parents?” William asks as he pulls back.

“With Gramma. I asked if it was okay to see you,” Tucker says, matter of factly.

“Oh did you? Well then…Come here,” William says as he picks Tucker up in his arms and stands back up. “You are getting so big.”

“I grow a little bit every day. That’s what Daddy says,” Tucker beams.

“Pretty soon, I won’t be able to pick you up whenever you visit,” William says.

“Maybe I’ll be as tall as you!” Tucker says, bouncing in William’s arms.

“Always a possibility,” William chuckles.

“Or as tall as a bronto---brontosaurus!” Tucker says, throwing his arms high in the air.

* * *

 

Lizzie finally has a moment to herself and gets a refill of her drink before leaning against the wall, searching for a sign of William. She spots him in the corner and her breath is caught in her throat when she sees that he is holding a little boy in his arms. She watches him as he laughs while the boy is throwing his arms around and talking with enthusiasm. William seems so comfortable with him and it’s clearly not the first time he’s talked to him. She has seen many sides of William over the last few months including protective older brother but this is new to her. Seeing him with a small child sparks something within her that she never expected. It’s a split second and then it’s gone but she sees a different kind of future that possibly includes kids. It seemed like a vague concept to her before but now the picture is becoming a little less fuzzy. She mentally groans at these thoughts go rushing through her head, knowing her mother would probably try to convert her to the WPF club. She would be all too delighted to convert her.

“His name is Tucker.”

Lizzie jumps at the voice and turns to see Gigi standing next to her.

“What? Huh?” Lizzie says, blinking quickly.

“The boy with William? His name is Tucker. That’s Mrs. Reynolds’ grandson,” Gigi smiles.

“Oh?” Lizzie says, try to appear nonchalant.

“He’s practically the Pemberley Digital mascot. His parents come up every few months. Mrs. Reynolds loves to bring him into work,” Gigi says. “He crawled into William’s office one day and now he hangs out there whenever he visits.”

“How did I never see him? Or hear about him?” Lizzie asks, not taking her eyes off William.

“You had just missed a Tucker visit when you came to Pemberley. I only found out about Tucker when I came into William’s office one day and found him sleeping on the couch,” Gigi watches Lizzie as she keeps staring. After a moment, Lizzie looks at Gigi and gives her a weird face.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Lizzie asks.

“Like how?” Gigi replies, using her hands for emphasis.

“Like you’re plotting something,” Lizzie says slowly.

“Just thinking about colors you could paint the guest bedroom,” Gigi smirks. “Maybe pastel colors. Yellow is always a nice, neutral color.”

“No way,” Lizzie groans. “You sound worse than my mother right now. Can we not jump ahead of ourselves for once?”

“I’m not jumping ahead of anything,” Gigi huffs. “Come on. Just come over and meet Tucker. He’ll love you.”

“Okay,” Lizzie says hesitantly as she is pulled through the crowd by Gigi, grabbing a flute of champagne. She quickly drinks the contents of the glass and sets it on another tray as she passes a waiter. Once they both reach William, Gigi runs off looking for Fitz with phone in hand. William turns to look at Lizzie and his eyes sparkle.

“Hey there, beautiful,” William smiles. “I was just learning all about dinosaurs from my friend Tucker here.”

“I’m a big fan of dinosaurs,” Lizzie offers.

“My favorite is the raptor! They make this loud screeching noise when they talk to each other and have a long middle toe claw,” Tucker squirms in William’s arms. Lizzie smiles as she listens and then glances to William expectantly.

“Oh. Excuse me. How rude of me. Tucker, this is Lizzie. Lizzie, this is Tucker,” William says, nodding back and forth.

“Is Miss Lizzie your special lady?” Tucker asks, looking between the two of them. “My Grampa calls my Gramma ‘his special lady’.”

“Ah,” William chuckles. “She is my special lady. Very special, indeed.”

Lizzie feels the warmth spreading across her cheeks as William gazes at her for a moment. She looks down for a moment and presses her lips together, taking a quick breath before looking at Tucker.

“So Tucker,” Lizzie says, clearing her throat. “Do you have a special lady?”

“My Mommy!” Tucker says excitedly.

“But what about your Dad?” Lizzie asks, smiling at him.

“We can share. I don’t mind,” Tucker says, William turns his head to hide his laughter.

“What about when you’re older?” Lizzie asks. “Well, wait…how old are you?”

“I just turned four!” Tucker says excitedly, holding up four fingers.

“So…what happens if you meet a girl when you start school?” Lizzie looks at him.

“No, ew,” Tucker sticks his tongue out. Lizzie presses her lips together to hold in her laughter and she can see William’s shoulders shaking slightly.

“Is this little man bothering you?” a voice says behind them.

“Gramma!” Tucker shouts, reaching out for her. William hands him over to Mrs. Reynolds and smiles.

“He was no bother as usual. It’s always nice to see him,” William assures her.

“That’s good to hear,” Mrs. Reynolds says, adjusting Tucker in her arms. “We really should be going. It’s getting late for him. This is a wonderful party.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. Have a wonderful holiday. I don’t expect to see you back until after the New Year. That’s an order,” William says, giving her a playful smile.

“Just like your father,” Mrs. Reynolds rolls her eyes before turning around and walking away. Tucker waves goodbye over her shoulder and they both wave back at him.

“He is a total sweet heart!” Lizzie coos, turning to William and putting a hand on his arm.

“We’re good friends,” William says with a satisfied smile, looking at her. “I feel like I haven’t seen you all night. Are you enjoying yourself?”

“I am. I’ve been catching up with a few people,” Lizzie replies, sliding her hand down his arm into his hand.

“Ah,” William murmurs. “Have they been on their best behavior?”

“It’s a party, Will. Of course they haven’t,” Lizzie grins, nudging him in the shoulder. “In fact…will you come with me?”

“And just where will we be going?” William narrows his eyes as she pulls him through the crowd.

“You’ll seeee,” Lizzie practically sings out.

“I do need to be back soon. There are speeches,” William says, matter of factly. They enter the hallway and stop at the elevator, Lizzie hitting the down button. Once they get in, Lizzie presses the two button and William looks at her with suspicion. As they get to the second floor, she pulls him down the hallway and into her old office. William grins at her as she closes the door and leans against it.

“Well this place is certainly familiar,” William muses, slipping his hands into his pants pockets.

“Mmhmm,” she hums. “Do you ever eat lunch in here anymore?”

“Um…Not really,” William murmurs. “Now that I come home to you, it doesn’t feel as necessary.”

“That is definitely a nice perk,” she says as William sits on the edge of the conference table. He nods in agreement and keeps his eyes on her as she pushes herself off the door and takes her time closing the distance between them.

“So what brings us back to the scene of the crime?” William teases as Lizzie reaches him. She stands between his legs and reaches for his tie, William smirking at her.

“The scene of the crime?” she asks, tilting her head to the side.

“Where you stole my heart for good,” William murmurs, pulling out his hands and placing them around her waist.

“You’re so cheesy sometimes,” Lizzie scrunches her nose. “I brought us back here to fulfill a fantasy.”

“We definitely do not have time for that,” William raises an eyebrow.

“Nooo,” Lizzie laughs. “ _That_ fantasy is set in your office. Another time…”

“Oh right,” William nods, quirking an eyebrow. “I didn’t realize you had more than one.”

“I’m pretty sure you had it too,” Lizzie says, giving him a knowing look.

“Would it be…”William looks off to the side for a moment before looking back at her. “Kissing you?”

Lizzie presses her lips together and nods, both of them trying not to break eye contact.

“Was there ever a specific kiss you fantasized about? Honestly, I just thought about the act of kissing you,” William says quietly before he licks his lips and leans in a little closer. Lizzie shakes her head ever so slightly as her eyes dart back and forth from his eyes to his lips.

“I just wanted to be kissed,” Lizzie whispers. She pulls at his tie and William takes it as a sign, closing the distance between them. Lizzie sighs against his lips and her hands slide up his chest, draping her arms over his shoulders. She cups the back of his neck and his grip around her waist tightens, pulling her in even closer. Their lips move at an unhurried pace and then William’s tongue grazes her bottom lip, Lizzie whimpering. She parts her lips to give him access, his tongue moving along the roof of her mouth and the back of her teeth. The intensity increases and she buries her hands in his hair, William letting out a throaty groan. After a few moments, they reluctantly break apart for air and gaze at each other as they catch their breath.

“I will never get tired of kissing you,” William swallows.

“I hope not,” Lizzie sighs out before William begins to lightly kiss her jaw line.

“Kissing you in the morning, when I get home, when we make love,” William whispers between kisses. “I am addicted.”

“There is no cure except to kiss me more,” Lizzie jokes as she tilts her head to give William more access. She swats at his back when he nibbles at her neck, making chomping noises.

“Will, stop that!” she laughs. He pulls back and takes a deep breath, giving her a big smile.

“I am really happy right now,” William confesses, gazing at her with a loving intensity.

“I am too,” Lizzie replies, her smile nearly as big.

“You really are absolutely stunning tonight. Green looks amazing on you,” William says, his eye darting up and down.

“You just say these things to make me blush,” Lizzie says, her cheeks betraying her.

“It’s merely a benefit, love,” William says softly before kissing each cheek, Lizzie briefly closing her eyes and running her hands through his hair once more. There’s a knock at the door, making them both jump and turn at the sound of Gigi’s voice.

“I saw you guys sneak away and I checked your office first, William,” Gigi says from other side of the door. “This is the only other place I thought you guys would be and it’s the only door closed. Speeches are in a few minutes sooo you should probably make yourselves decent. I’m going to go”

“Gigi? Hold on,” William calls through the door.

“Oh…okay,” she replies cautiously.

Lizzie quickly fixes his hair and rubs the remnants of her lipstick off his lips before he stands up from the table. He crosses the room in a few steps and pulls the door open to a surprised Gigi.

“We just wanted a quiet moment alone,” William says, giving Gigi a stern look.

“Of course, big brother,” she smirks as she straightens up his tie. “Now you’re good.”

“Thank you,” William sighs in defeat before looking back at Lizzie. “Are you coming?”

“I’ll be right there,” she smiles at him. He nods before heading to the elevators, Gigi lingering behind.

“We really weren’t doing anything,” Lizzie says, wincing at how it sounds.

“You weren’t gone long enough,” Gigi teases as they start walking. “We should make a stop at the bathrooms first though.”

“What? Why?” Lizzie asks, looking worried.

“So you can reapply some more lipstick,” Gigi says.

* * *

 

Lizzie’s mother calls her on her phone at the airport while the three of them wait to board. Flights are a little delayed but they expected it, considering it’s two days before Christmas. William keeps glancing in her direction and watching her as she has an animated conversation with her mom. Gigi finally catches his attention and starts talking about the details of their Tahoe trip. Lizzie comes back nearly twenty minutes later and throws herself into a chair next to William, looking defeated.

“What did you talk about with your mom?” William asks, both him and Gigi looking at her.

“Apparently, she REALLY wants everybody under the same roof for Christmas. She went as far as taking all her stuff out of Jane’s and my room to put in queen sized beds for us,” Lizzie says flatly. “And she even bought a pull out couch for Gigi.”

“If that’s what your mom wants though,” William says, grabbing her hand to comfort her.

“It’s just a waste of money. I don’t come home enough to justify that,” Lizzie groans. “Plus, a pull-out couch probably isn’t that comfortable.”

“I don’t mind,” Gigi says. “Really.”

“She even installed locks on the bedroom doors,” Lizzie deadpans and Gigi giggles.

“Your mother just, um, wants to give you privacy. She misses you. If she wants us to stay at your house then that’s what we’ll do,” William says.

“Christmas is for family!” Gigi says and William turns to her and smiles, putting an arm around her shoulders.

“Was that all you and your mom talked about? You were on the phone awhile,” William asks.

“Oh you know…some details on a few Christmas things and that Jane and Bing got in this afternoon,” Lizzie shrugs. She pauses as an announcement plays on the overhead speakers. The flight has been delayed by another hour and she groans.

“Everybody is going to be asleep by the time we get home at this point,” Lizzie says in frustration.

Once they do arrive at the Bennet’s, it is a little after midnight and officially Christmas Eve. Everybody except Lizzie’s father is asleep, who couldn’t resist staying up to welcome them home. Lizzie gives him a big hug and then follows William upstairs as Mr. Bennet shows Gigi to the pull out couch. They are both so tired from the whole day that they fall asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

* * *

 

There is a bit of commotion the morning of Christmas Eve and Lizzie mentally curses herself for forgetting to use the new lock on her door. Lydia excitedly bursts into her room entirely too early, considering how late they arrived. William is the most startled and gets tangled in the sheets before falling out of bed. It attracts the attention of Jane and Bing and they run to the doorway to see where the noise is coming from. They find Lydia leaning against the door in a fit of laughter and William struggling to get back up with the sheets tangled around him. Lizzie is trying to help him up and failing to hide her own laughter. Mrs. Bennet comes to the rescue in the end, shooing Lydia, Jane and Bing out of the door.

“Your father just told me how late you arrived. I’m so sorry for Lydia waking you up,” Mrs. Bennet apologizes. “I sent her to fetch you two because I was makin’ breakfast. Just come downstairs when you’re ready.”

“Um, thanks Mom,” Lizzie says as Mrs. Bennet closes the door. She pulls William back into bed and buries her face into a pillow, letting out a frustrated groan. “You still want to stay here?”

“I admit that it was an unconventional way to wake up,” William clears his throat as he lies on his side, leaning on his elbow. “We’ll just remember to lock the door next time.”

“Are you okay?” Lizzie asks, lifting her head and giving him a concerned look. “I can’t believe you fell.”

“Nothing you can’t kiss and make better,” William teases and Lizzie snorts. She kisses him on the cheek before he lies on his back. “You know what I’m glad about?”

“I can think of a few things,” Lizzie murmurs, placing a hand on his bare chest.

“I’m glad I opted for the pajama pants instead of boxers last night,” William says.

“But you still gave my sisters a show by going shirtless,” Lizzie laughs.

“That happens when someone steals my shirt,” William smirks.

* * *

 

After Lizzie and William finally make it downstairs and have breakfast, she is talked into some very last minute shopping with Jane and Mrs. Bennet. She lassos Gigi and Lizzie to come along while the guys stay behind with Mr. Bennet to help with a few last minute decorations. She immediately regrets her decision to go out where the general public is during Christmas Eve. She does learn that Jane had found a wedding dress that a coworker was helping alter it for free. Much to the dismay of their mother, it was not a ball gown and had no tulle in sight. She is entirely too happy to be pulling into the driveway after spending half of Christmas Eve away from the one person she was excited to be with on the holiday.

When the women walk back in, the inside of the house seems nearly transformed. Christmas music greets them and there is garland along the stair case. Lizzie notices the mistletoe hung from the door frames to the living room and the kitchen. Mrs. Bennet hurries to the kitchen to start on dinner with help from Lydia while the rest of them head to the den, finding William, Bing and Mr. Bennet. They are engrossed with a train set and William is the first to notice them come in, grinning at Lizzie as they walk in.

“Welcome back,” William whispers in her ear as she stands next to him, wrapping an arm around her waist. Lizzie smiles up at him and kisses him on the jaw before turning her attention back to her father. Now that he has a bigger audience, he becomes more enthusiastic with talking about his latest train set. Lizzie admits to herself that she has missed seeing this side of her father, usually seen only during special occasions. It’s at this point that she truly feels like she’s home for the holidays, watching her father with rapture and standing next to the man she loves. The time nearly flies by and Mrs. Bennet is calling out for extra hands in no time. Jane and Lizzie help set the table and Jane gives more details about the wedding that she and Bing have already decided on. Everybody else comes into the dining room a few minutes later as Mrs. Bennet brings out the lasagna. Lizzie whispers to William that it was an experimental meal eight years ago and became a Christmas Eve tradition after that. Dinner is a success and the girl can tell that Mrs. Bennet is being fidgety in hopes of another big announcement like Thanksgiving.

When the plates are cleared and the noise level dies down a little, somebody suggests dessert in the den. As Lizzie sits down between Jane and William, she glances at the fireplace and notices that the Christmas stockings hadn’t been hung.

“Hey Mom? What happened to the stockings?” Lizzie frowns.

“You know we always hang them together. I was waitin’ for y’all to come home,” Mrs. Bennet smiles at her. “Let me just go fetch them now.”

“I noticed it too when Bing and I arrived yesterday, Lizzie. I thought she would put them up without us,” Jane turns to Lizzie and shrugs.

“Seriously, you two being gone denied me from sneaking glances in my stocking for the past few weeks,” Lydia glares at them from across the room.

“I _knew_ you did that! Your looks of surprise never seemed quite genuine,” Lizzie grins.

“I had to do it. You were always putting the lame candy in my stocking,” Lydia shoots back and Lizzie sticks her tongue out at her.

“Now, girls,” Mr. Bennet looks at the two of them. “Be nice.”

“Sorry,” they both mumble before exchanging smiles. William snorts and Lizzie gives him a look, playfully nudging into him. He puts his arms around her shoulders and she leans into him.

“Hey,” she says quietly. “My mom makes a weird big deal about the Christmas stockings so I’m just warning you ahead of time.”

“Family traditions are traditions. I think it will be fine,” he says in a hushed tone, smiling at her. Just at that moment, Mrs. Bennet comes back into the den with a big box, placing it on the table in front of everybody.

“So first of all, I’m so happy all of you could join us for Christmas. It’s so nice to have some more men in the Bennet household,” Mrs. Bennet smiles sweetly at William and Bing. “And Georgiana…should I call you Georgiana or Gigi?”

“Gigi is fine, Mrs. Bennet,” Gigi says.

“Lovely name either way. It’s an absolute pleasure to have you here too,” Mrs. Bennet coos. “I just couldn’t hang these Christmas stockings up without my girls here. It’s tradition and I hate breakin’ tradition!”

Lizzie flashes an ‘I told you so’ look at William as he merely side glances at her before turning his attention back on Mrs. Bennet.

“Now I thought we’d do it a little differently this year,” Mrs. Bennet says as she pulls out two stockings and handing one to Mr. Bennet. “We’ll go first. You girls may notice there’s a little somethin’ in the stockings already but no peeking til the morning!”

Lizzie and Jane mimic hanging up stockings as their parents do the same thing, another tradition they’ve never been caught doing. Mrs. Bennet will wait for Mr. Bennet to hang his on the wooden mantelpiece without fanfare and then Mrs. Bennet will re-do it because she thinks it’s not straight enough. There is never a word or a sigh of frustration from his part and when she finishes, he kisses her on the cheek and then sits down. Gigi pokes William in the leg and draws his attention to Jane and Lizzie, Gigi trying not to giggle.

“Now, Lydia. It’s your turn dear,” Mrs. Bennet says as she hands her a stocking. “I know you normally go last but I thought we would switch it up.”

Lydia graciously takes the stocking and makes a big show of hanging her stocking on the corner of the mantel. As she turns around to curtsy, Lizzie and Jane hold up both hands as if they’re scoring her. Jane holds up all ten fingers while Lizzie holds up eight, Lydia glaring at her.

“You were just a little sloppy but good job otherwise,” Lizzie grins and Lydia rolls her eyes. Jane starts to get up and her mother holds up a finger to stop her.

“Jane, you are now an engaged woman. You have a partner to hang up your stockings with from now on,” Mrs. Bennet says, pulling out Jane’s stocking and a newly stitched one with Bing’s name on it. Bing breaks out into a big smile and gives a loving look to Jane before standing up with her.

“Bing, honey. I took the liberty of making you a stocking because we are going to be family very soon. I am very much looking forward to it,” Mrs. Bennet smiles.

“Thank you, Mrs. Bennet. That’s really nice of you,” Bing replies, taking his stocking from her.

“Thank you for taking care of my daughter. You two were just made for each other,” she says, watching them hang their stockings next to each other. Bing ducks his head down and smiles at Jane before they sit back down. Lizzie pats Jane’s hand and they share a sweet smile, bumping into each other’s shoulders.

“Lizzie,” Mrs. Bennet says softly and Lizzie stands from the couch and walks over to her.

“What do you have for me?” Lizzie says, grinning and holding out her hands. Mrs. Bennet pulls out Lizzie’s stocking and hands it to her, Lizzie quickly going to the mantel to hang hers next to Jane’s.

“Lizzie…stay there,” Mrs. Bennet clears her throat. “William and Gigi?”

They both look curiously at her as she plays with something in the box, Lizzie standing awkwardly near the mantel.

“My Lizzie is unaware that I did this but I made both of you a stocking,” Mrs. Bennet says as she pulls them out. “I’m so sorry, Gigi. I stitched your whole name because I didn’t know your preference.”

“That’s okay,” Gigi says, barely above a whisper.

“Before you hang them up, I want you to know why I take this tradition so seriously as my daughters like to say. Christmas is a time for family. We hang up these stockings and I see a reminder of how lucky I am to have three beautiful daughters and my dear husband,” Mrs. Bennet starts. “As I’m aware, you two are it for each other but I don’t see heartbreak in those eyes. I see love and hope and strength.”

Lizzie watches William and Gigi as their features soften, him grabbing Gigi’s hand as Mrs. Bennet continues.

“I want you to be reminded that you have more than just each other now. You also have us. We are here for you whenever you need,” Mrs. Bennet says softly. “William, I made you a stocking because I already see you as part of this family. It may not be official but if I may say, I see it as a matter of when and not if. Lizzie can protest all she wants about how pushy I’m being but I know you’re here to stay.”

Lizzie lets out a quiet, unintelligible noise and tries to hold back the tears that are starting to form at the corner of her eyes. She sees that Gigi is wiping a tear from her cheek and she shrugs when their eyes meet.

“Gigi, dear. You and William are part of the same pod so I couldn’t resist making you one as well,” Mrs. Bennet says. “From my understanding, William may be doing the leading but you’re the fire under his toes to get him goin’. You two belong to this family now that you have these stockings. You go up on the mantel with the rest of my flesh and blood.”

Gigi no longer cares if there are tears falling down her cheeks as she and William stand up to take their stockings. Mrs. Bennet wipes a few tears away from her face and smiles gently at her.

“I hope these are happy tears, sweetie,” Mrs. Bennet says and Gigi nods before giving her a hug.

“Thank you, Mrs. Bennet,” Gigi whispers before she joins Lizzie at the mantel and hangs her stocking close to Lizzie, leaving space for William’s. She hugs Lizzie as William talks to Mrs. Bennet.

“I really am thankful for this, Mrs. Bennet,” William murmurs.

“No thanks is necessary, William. I may be overbearing sometimes but it’s because I just want happiness for my daughters. You make my Lizzie light up like a sun beam,” Mrs. Bennet says softly. “Now, I hope things might be official by next Christmas.”

“Uh, duly noted, Mrs. Bennet,” William chuckles before hanging his stocking between Lizzie’s and Gigi’s. Lizzie squeezes his hand and he smiles at her before they all go sit back down.

“Now! You are all free to put whatever you’d like in those stockings!” Mrs. Bennet claps. “Do try to avoid lookin’ in the stockings til morning.”

“Lydia,” Lizzie and Jane say at the same time, both bursting into laughter.

* * *

 

Gigi and William disappear from the den a few minutes after the stockings. Lizzie notices this nearly twenty minutes later so she excuses herself to look for them. She hears voices coming down the hall, turns the corner and immediately feels like she is intruding on a private moment. She sees William and Gigi sitting next to each other on the stairs and talking quietly. She turns around and starts to leave, mentally cursing the creaking floors for giving her away.

“Lizzie?” William says and she turns around with a sheepish smile on her face.

“Sorry,” she winces. “You two were gone awhile but I didn’t really want to intrude.”

“Don’t be silly. Come here,” Gigi beckons her over. “As your mom puts it, we’re family now.”

“I really had no idea that she was going to put you on the spot like that,” Lizzie shakes her head.

“Lizzie, it’s fine. Really,” William assures her and reaches out for her hand. He pulls her up and she sits on the stair above them.

“Thank you for inviting us,” Gigi says, shifting her body to look at Lizzie and William.

“Yea? You’re okay about it all?” Lizzie asks, slightly concerned.

“It’s different…but good,” Gigi says after a moment.

“I think what she means is that we’ve kind of grown accustomed to a quieter Christmas,” William adds in a quieter voice. “I think I like this more.”

He turns and smiles softly at her and she takes a small breath. She will never truly understand how the two of them feel but she isn’t sure she wants to understand it. She does know, however, that she will always be there to support them in time of need. After a moment, Gigi claps her hands and takes Lizzie out of her thoughts.

“I think I’m going to go back into the den,” Gigi smiles. “Your mom did good, Lizzie Bennet.”

She places a hand over Lizzie’s and then gives a sweet look to William before she stands up and leaves for the den. Lizzie pats the stair next to her and William pulls himself up, smiling at her. He gently takes her hand and they sit there in silence for a few minutes, Lizzie hearing the faint chatter coming from the den. William leans in and kisses her softly on the lips before resting his forehead against hers.

“I love you,” William whispers, beaming at her.

“I love you too,” she whispers back, smiling in return and caressing his cheek with her free hand. “We should probably go back before my mom starts assuming things.”

William chuckles and gives her one last kiss on cheek before pulling her up with him, down the stairs and back into the den.

William and Lizzie are one of the first ones to go to bed because Lizzie keeps nodding off every so often. William finally persuades her saying that a pillow would be more comfortable than the wall she keeps leaning her head on. Once they get to her room, William makes sure to lock the door and she sleepily smiles at him before changing into pajama shorts and William’s stolen shirt. He shakes his head at her choice of sleep wear, knowing that she will be cold in minutes and he strips down to his boxers. He pulls her in close and she drapes herself over his body, Lizzie asleep within moments.

* * *

 

Lizzie snakes her way into William’s dreams again but his subconscious isn’t complaining. As he slowly wakes up, he can still feel the tingling affects of her and he sees that Lizzie is still asleep. He looks at her facing him for a moment and thinks about how beautiful she is even when she’s sleeping. There is no reason for her to be awake when the sun hasn’t even risen and he knows nobody else will be up for awhile. His dream has put his need for Lizzie in the foreground and his boxers are doing little to hide it. He thinks back to a few weeks ago when he woke up to the feeling of Lizzie straddling him and her lips on his neck. Things escalated quickly from there and he is now tempted to do the same thing to her. He smirks to himself and now he knows he can’t resist it.

William gently tosses the heavy comforter off of them both, the cool air waking him up a little more. Lizzie doesn’t even move and he knows that he is safe. He tugs at the bed sheet which slowly reveals more of Lizzie’s sleeping frame. Her shirt has ridden up just enough that a sliver of her hip is exposed. He gently runs one finger along her bare skin and Lizzie doesn’t even stir. He toys with the lower buttons of her shirt before unbuttoning the bottom three and pushing it up slightly. His fingers brush across the exposed part of her stomach and a smile tugs at his lips when he hears a tiny sigh part her lips. She is still asleep enough that he continues unbuttoning the remaining two buttons not being blocked by her sleeping frame. As he exposes a bit more skin and his touch is feather light along her rib cage and stomach. Her skin twitches ever so slightly under his fingertips and he watches her face for any other reaction, but her breathing is still even.

He moves his hand lower and grabs the hem of her pajama shorts, pulling down a little more than an inch and revealing more. He longs to kiss her hip and the sparse freckles that dust her creamy skin. As his fingers move along her side, her body responds a little more to his touch and she shifts slightly. He carefully moves down on the mattress, pulling the sheets down the rest of the way and hearing a slightly heavier sigh from Lizzie. William pauses for a moment before slowly and gingerly moving a hand up her leg, leaving the lightest kisses on her skin. When he reaches her hip, he glances up and sees Lizzie’s eyes fluttering a bit. He takes that opportunity to coax her onto her back and move up closer to her. He hovers over her with his arms framing her head before leaning down and placing a single kiss on her neck. He presses his body into her and now he knows she’s waking up from the change in her breathing and the heavy sigh that comes from her.

He watches her as her eyes slowly open, still heavy with sleep. A tiny smile creeps over her lips and she brings her hand up to touch his arm. He smirks at her and continues, more than happy that she is aware of his actions now. He unbuttons the rest of her shirt and pulls it off, hearing a whimper from Lizzie as he kisses her collar bone. He leaves a trail of kisses from the hollow of her throat and down past the valley of her breasts, enjoying the more shallow breathing come from her. William reaches her waist and he gives her a wicked look before using his tongue to trace just above the hem of her shorts. Lizzie squirms slightly under his touch and then he hooks his fingers around the band of her shorts, ready to pull them down.

“Will…” she shudders and he shushes her, pulling himself up momentarily.

“Wouldn’t want to wake anybody,” he whispers huskily with a glint in his eye. She bites her lip and briefly closes her eyes as he resumes his position. His fingers hook into the band of her shorts and underwear once again and slowly pulls them both off. He kisses his way back up her legs, pausing to lick that one freckle he loves so much. William spreads her legs slightly and looks to Lizzie, her eyes already glazed over. He is nearly throbbing for her already, the combination of his vivid dream and her so open to him. He drags his tongue across her slick entrance a few times at an achingly measured pace. He repeats the motion for another moment and Lizzie covers her face with both hands to muffle her noises, feeling a jolt in the pit of her stomach. His tongue sweeps across once more and her hips jerk with need, William smirking to himself. He momentarily stops and he hears a muffled groan from Lizzie. He removes his boxers and feels a small sense of relief before he brings himself up to face her.

“Tease,” she whispers as she licks her lips. He grins and brushes along her with his finger for good measure and she whimpers once more. William leans down to kiss her and Lizzie moves a hand to his hair, him sighing against her mouth from her touch. He presses into her again as their kiss deepens, barely able to control himself. They break apart for a moment and he is caught looking into her eyes, both of them grinning widely at each other. He gives her a quick kiss before he grips her hip a little harder and slides into Lizzie, her biting her lip to hold in a moan. William pulls her with him and they lie on their side, hitching Lizzie’s leg over him. He runs a hand up her thigh before pulling her in even closer, letting out a content sigh.

Their rhythm is limited and slow but William is reveling in Lizzie’s body wrapped around him. Her hands wander along his body as they continue and he lets out a tiny groan as she squeezes around him. She presses a finger against his lips to remind him to be quiet and his smile grows. Her eyes are sparkling as she cups his face and pulls him in for a deep kiss. She brings her leg up even higher on his torso as his hands tighten around her hips. The room is quiet except for the heavy breathing and stifled moans which somehow fuel their need for each other even more. William briefly squeezes his eyes shut as she begins to move her hips in a grinding motion, a sign she is aching for release. He kisses along her jaw line as he brings a hand between them, helping her along. He can feel the heat between them growing exponentially as she bucks against him and his palm. Lizzie grabs his arm tightly and buries her face in the crook of his neck as her orgasm hits her, William feeling the whimper against his skin and her muscles clenching around him. He can feel how close he is and he pushes her to the bed, his rhythm becoming more desperate. Knowing how much it affects him, she whispers in his ear how good he makes her feel and he falls over the edge. William’s mouth parts open slightly and he finds his own release. Lizzie peppers kisses across his face until his breathing returns to normal and he gives her a toothy grin. He brings a hand up to caress her cheek and she kisses his palm.

“Merry Christmas,” William whispers.

“Merry Christmas, indeed,” Lizzie whispers, laughing softly. As William moves, Lizzie watches him as he grabs the bed sheet and pulls it over them. She lets out a slightly louder laugh as he pulls it completely over their heads and attacks her neck with his lips. Lizzie takes the opportunity and pulls the sheet back down enough to uncover their faces. He settles against the mattress on his side and rests his head on his arm, Lizzie idly plays with his ear. He drapes his free arm around Lizzie’s waist and she scoots in closer.

“Already my favorite Christmas,” William murmurs.

“You say that now but you have to wait for your gifts until we get to Tahoe,” Lizzie teases.

“Oh, I can wait,” William smirks. “I just opened the one gift I really wanted the most.”

“Will,” Lizzie giggles as her cheeks turn red.

“Look at that,” William smiles as he caresses a flushed cheek. “A bonus present.”

Lizzie buries her face into his chest as she snickers. After a moment, she blows a raspberry against his skin and he laughs from the vibrations. She shushes him as she brings herself face to face with him, him giving her a guilty look. Lizzie moves in for a quick kiss and William lets out a soft sigh before she pulls back.

“Think we can sneak in any more sleep before Lydia tries to wake us up again?” Lizzie grins.

“Considering I locked the door, she will have a very hard time in succeeding,” William muses. “But I say we give it a shot.”

William pulls Lizzie into his body and he kisses the spot behind her ear. He grabs the heavy comforter that has gathered at the corner of the bed and pulls it over them. The extra weight lulls them back to sleep in no time.

Lydia eventually does wake them up as she runs into their locked door with a heavy thud. William and Lizzie both snicker as they rush to get dressed with Lydia complaining in the hallway. When William opens the door, Lydia narrows her eyes at him in suspicion.

“Merry Christmas, Lydia,” William says, a hint of a grin on his face.

“You too, Darcemas,” Lydia replies snarkily, looking past him at Lizzie. “Why was the door locked?”

“Because privacy is nice, Lydia,” Lizzie giving her a stern look.

“Riight,” she says slowly. “Dad is making pancakes and Mom is already separating the presents into piles so I’d get down there.”

“Uh oh,” Lizzie pulls a face. “Come on. You’re going to love my dad’s pancakes.”

William smiles at her as she takes his hand and leads him down the hallway. Once they get downstairs, Mrs. Bennet squeals with delight and gives them each a hug. She practically shoves them into the kitchen, claiming they are not to go near the tree until everybody is awake.

After Jane and Bing come downstairs and have their breakfast, Mrs. Bennet insists that everybody move into the den. Once the stockings are emptied and Lydia is on her a sugar high, Mrs. Bennet passes around the presents to each person. There is more chaos than order at that point but Lizzie can see how much her mother enjoys the moment. Jane has Lizzie and William open their presents together. She made a tea length, blue dress for Lizzie and a bowtie from the extra material for William. As everything dies down, Lizzie runs upstairs to try on the dress and William puts on the bowtie when she gets downstairs. She gives her best model pose while William pulls a ridiculous face, getting a laugh out of Gigi and Jane. Lizzie straightens his bow tie and he beams at her, mouthing ‘I love you’ when she finishes. The rest of the day is hectic as Mrs. Bennet pulls everybody in every which direction to have a great Christmas. Dinner takes half the afternoon to prepare but there is nothing but praise at the table. Lizzie and William don’t get a moment alone during the whole day but William couldn’t care less. After dessert, they sit by the fire with Bing and Jane and enjoy the quiet after a busy day. William tries one last time to persuade them to come to Tahoe with them but it does no good. William starts to feel the affects of sitting closest to the fire and Lizzie forces him to go to bed after he nods off one too many times.. Once she joins him an hour later, she curls into his sleeping frame and feels content.

When Gigi, William and Lizzie wake up the next morning to get an early start to Tahoe, Mrs. Bennet doesn’t let them leave without a big breakfast. When the car is all packed up, Mrs. Bennet is waiting outside with leftovers. Lizzie takes them without complaint and hands them to Gigi so she can say goodbye to her parents. Her father tells her to drive safely as he hugs her and to call when they arrive. When she hugs her mom, Mrs. Bennet can’t resist one last push towards matrimony but Lizzie expects nothing less as she whispers in her ear:

_Next time you come home, I hope to see a ring on that finger._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose to incorporate Sidney because I can do what I want :P Also, really quite odd to be writing about Christmas when it's 100 degrees outside.
> 
> Thanks to Teresa as always. 
> 
> Up next: More Christmas celebrations and New Year's in Tahoe!
> 
> I hope everybody enjoyed it!


	21. Between the Pages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and the Darcy clan head to Tahoe for New Year's. Presents are exchanged, fun is had and William Darcy meets a certain Mr. Parker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay. I was actually looking on real estate websites to find the perfect Darcy cabin as well as doing some fake Christmas shopping.
> 
> http://www.tluxp.com/bre/properties/Paradise-Point/
> 
> I can't even afford one night.

William Darcy is not in a good mood. The last time he checked, the weather report called for more snow last night. From the looks of it, it appears that it hasn’t snowed in awhile. As they pass the ‘Welcome to Lake Tahoe’ sign, Lizzie notices the slight scowl on his face.

“What’s wrong, Will?” Lizzie asks, looking at him sympathetically.

“The snow is old,” William grumbles and Gigi bursts into laughter from the back seat.

“The snow…is old? What does that even mean?” Lizzie asks in confusion, looking out the passenger window.

“Let me handle this,” Gigi says, pulling herself forward and putting a hand on William’s shoulder. “What my dear brother is complaining about is that the snow you see is not exactly fresh. It has foot prints, it’s slushy and there are tire tracks all over the place…something that has never bothered him before.”

“This is Lizzie’s first time to our place,” William furrows his eyebrows. “Forgive me if I want things to be perfect.”

“Will,” Lizzie says softly. “I have no complaints.”

William glances at Lizzie and they share a small smile before he returns his attention back to the road.

“So Lizzie…” Gigi starts. “Have you really never gone skiing before?”

“The rumors are true. I’ve only been in snow once before and I was little,” Lizzie shrugs.

“William will teach you!” she grins, patting him on the shoulder before sitting back in her seat.

“I will if you would like,” William says with a hint of excitement in his voice.

“I would like,” Lizzie says, giving him a playful smile. “I may be terrible at it though.”

“I’ll start you out on the bunny slopes. It’s not a problem,” William replies with a smile on his face. He continues driving while Gigi tells Lizzie a few skiing stories from previous years. It’s not long before William turns into the driveway and turns off the car, quickly getting out and opening Lizzie and Gigi’s doors.

“When you said you had a cabin, I expected something half this size,” Lizzie says, slightly shocked.

“Really?” William asks, looking at her expectantly and offering his hand to Lizzie. Gigi jumps out of the car and shuts both doors before quickly walking to the front door.

“I don’t know,” Lizzie mumbles as she entwines her fingers with his own. “Does this place have a name too?”

“Paradise Point,” Gigi says before running into the house.

“And when you said you were near the lake, I didn’t think you would be literally right next to it,” Lizzie says with eyes wide open. “I can see the lake through the front door!”

“Lizzie,” William gives her a half smile, squeezing her hand.

“Alright,” Lizzie says, playfully. “How about you give me a tour of this totally not a cabin?”

“I’d be happy to,” William grins and closes the door behind them as they walk in. Lizzie lets out a tiny gasp as she walks into the living room to see a fireplace and a beautiful view of the lake through the floor to ceiling windows.

“This is definitely not a little cabin,” Lizzie breathes out, turning around to look at William.

“I never said it was,” William murmurs, kissing her on the temple. “Would you like to see the rest of the house?”

Lizzie nods and William pulls her through the living room and into the dining room. It has a table that could easily seat eight people and more spectacular views of the water. She turns to see a kitchen even bigger than theirs at home and her eyes go wider, if that were possible.

“We are totally baking cookies in this kitchen,” Lizzie says. “The ovens are a little intimidating though.”

“The previous owners owned a few restaurants and liked to take their work home with them,” William says. He shows her the small office and the first guest bedroom just off the living room before taking her upstairs.

“How many bedrooms are there?” Lizzie asks.

“Six altogether. One of them is above the garage and the other is in the guest house,” William says as they reach the top of the stairs.

“Six bedrooms…guest house?” Lizzie says under her breath, shaking her head. William pauses at the rec room complete with pool table, flat screen TV, fire place and another amazing view of the lake.

“Oh man. We are definitely having a fire,” Lizzie smiles.

“You have your choice of a few fireplaces. All complete with lovely views, comfortable furniture and a boyfriend to sit with,” William grins.

“I am quite a fan of snuggling. Is the boyfriend willing to snuggle?” Lizzie playfully pouts.

“It’s practically a requirement,” William says, kissing her on the cheek.

“That’s good because the girlfriend is going to get cold in this weather,” Lizzie says.

“Then it’s even better that there’s a fireplace in our bedroom,” William smirks before tugging her along. He passes Gigi’s room and another guest room before Lizzie stops him at the third room.

“Bunk beds, Will?” Lizzie points at the set of bunk beds next to each other.

“Oh,” William chuckles. “Previous owners also had kids. They had those beds built. They have come in handy during some New Year’s parties.”

“Interesting,” Lizzie clucks before she follows William to the last room.

“And here is the master bedroom…our bedroom,” William says, opening the door for Lizzie. She slowly walks in and then gets excited when she sees what’s past the French doors.

“We have our own deck?!” Lizzie spins around, smiling widely at William and he nods. She turns back around and throws the doors open, walking out onto the small deck.

“It’s decided. Waking up with you and having a view like this… We’re never leaving,” Lizzie says, throwing her hands around for emphasis.

“If it wasn’t so cold, you could also swim in the hot tub or relax on the pier,” William points out as he stands behind her. “At least there’s a bath tub in the bathroom.”

Lizzie hums in excitement before she turns around and rests her arms on his shoulders.

“This place is amazing, Will. Thank you for inviting me,” she smiles.

“Thank you for coming with me…for being with me,” William murmurs and bends down for a short kiss. “I have wanted to bring you here for awhile.”

“Well, I’m here now and with the best company,” Lizzie says quietly, giving him a peck on the cheek before slipping out of his arms and walking back into the bedroom. She sits on the edge of the bed and pulls off her shoes, flashing William a grin as he closes the doors and leans against them.

“What in the world are you doing, Lizzie?” William asks as he watches her stand on top of the bed.

“Testing out the mattress,” Lizzie giggles as she begins jumping up and down. “Care to join me?”

“Another time perhaps,” William quirks an eyebrow as she continues jumping for another moment. She beckons him over and he obeys, stopping a foot in front of the bed. “Is it to your liking?”

“I think it will do nicely,” Lizzie says smugly as she grabs at his suspenders, pulling him to stand closer to the bed. She bends down slightly and kisses him slowly, cupping his face with her hands. She sighs when she feels his hands grasp her hips gently. She moves in closer with her toes hanging off the edge of the bed and slowly pulls away from him.

“I think we should properly test out the bed,” Lizzie murmurs, moving her eyebrows suggestively.

“We need to go grocery shopping first,” William says, his voice slightly rough.

“This bed is more enticing,” Lizzie licks her lips. She rakes her nails through William’s hair and he momentarily shuts his eyes from the movement of her fingers.

“Lizzie,” he hums and then clears his throat. “We really should get food.”

“Now, I know that’s not what you want to do,” Lizzie whispers, grinning.

“Of course not,” William says, turning towards the door. “Let me just go tell my sister that we’re going to stay here and have sex while she does the food shopping. I’m sure that will turn out well.”

“Will,” Lizzie pulls a face, putting her hands on her hips. William turns back to her and gives her a little playful smirk.

“How can I persuade you to come to the store?” William says, his face softening.

“I don’t know. The thought of you and this view combined is very tempting,” Lizzie says in her faux defiant voice. William tries not to laugh at Lizzie’s attempt to be serious while standing on top of the bed.

“The store has a pick and mix section. You can get as many of those chocolate pretzels as you want,” William replies, arching an eyebrow.

“Ooh!” Lizzie breaks and William chuckles.

“Alright, love. You’re coming with me,” William smiles, grabbing her legs and throwing her over his shoulder. Lizzie squeals with laughter as William exits the bedroom and heads downstairs to meet Gigi at the door.

* * *

 

Lizzie wakes up the next morning to see that it hasn’t snowed yet. She knows that William won’t be happy about it because he was quite certain it would. He wants to teach her how to ski on fresh powder, even though it doesn’t matter to her, so they will wait. Lizzie looks to her side, seeing that William is still sleeping and she slips out of bed. She grabs a blanket from the chair in the corner and goes out to the rec room. She steps out onto the balcony, quickly realizing her mistake in forgetting shoes and wearing only one of William’s tshirt and her pajama shorts. The air is nippy, to say the least, and the wood is cold. Lizzie hops back into the rec room and laughs quietly to herself, thinking that the warm bed with William would be a great place to return to right now. She checks Gigi’s room to see that her door is closed as well so she heads back to William.

When Lizzie gets back to the bedroom, she pauses for a moment to contemplate waking William up or getting dressed and making herself breakfast. When William stirs and shifts to his back, Lizzie smiles and quietly closes the door before moving onto the bed. She bends down and gives him a light kiss on the cheek, her knees pressing into the mattress. She hears a small sigh coming from William and she knows he is close to waking up. Lizzie never gets tired of waking him up this way because she gets to see that smile reserved only for her. A sleepy smile that will start out at the corners of his lips and spread all the way to the crinkles around his eyes as they slowly open. An unabashed smile that gives her goosebumps every time because he is so happy she’s the first thing he sees in the morning. A smile that makes her break out into her own face cracking grin and fall in love with him just a little bit more. Needless to say, it is one of her favorite smiles to see from him. She kisses his forehead and then lets out a yelp of surprise when William quickly grabs her around the waist and pulls her on top of him.

“Good morning, love,” William smiles, his voice rough with sleep.

“Good morning to you too,” Lizzie giggles as he locks his arms behind her. She rests her head on her folded hands and smiles at him. “How are you doing today?”

“I’m doing quite well considering it has just started,” William smiles back. “And you?”

“I learned that the deck is very cold in the morning,” Lizzie says.

“Did you go out in these shorts?” William asks, a hand moving to the top hem of her shorts and pulling at them slightly.

“I did,” Lizzie scrunches her nose and he gives her a look that she knows too well.

“You’re going to catch a cold if you keep that up,” William says softly.

“I will be sufficiently dressed next time. I promise,” Lizzie says, sliding up slightly and kissing his bare chest. “Any plans for today?”

“Hmm. Fitz and Brandon are arriving early this afternoon. I see that it hasn’t snowed yet,” William says, looking out the French doors. “So maybe we can give you a little tour of the area after they arrive.”

“But nothing this morning, right?” Lizzie asks, pulling herself up and straddling his lap. William sits up and leans against the headboard as Lizzie burrows her feet under the covers.

“No. Did you have something in mind?” William says.

“I thought maybe you and I could open our presents,” Lizzie says, a sly smile playing on her lips.

“That sounds like a great idea,” he says and Lizzie kisses him on the cheek before getting up. She grabs two large bags and sets them down on the bed next to William. He pulls himself up further against the headboard, stretching out his legs and making room for Lizzie as she sits cross-legged between them. She grabs her bag and pulls out a square, wrapped box, holding it in front of William

“My turn first,” Lizzie grins as William takes the box.

“Hmm. What could this be?” William teases as he gently shakes the box. “It’s not heavy. It doesn’t rattle…”

“Just open it, silly,” Lizzie says, grabbing his lower thigh. William chuckles and unwraps the box before pulling off the top. She can see the corners of his mouth upturn as he pulls out a long sleeve, dark green button up dress shirt from the box.

“Very rich color. I love it,” William murmurs as he holds it up against his chest. “Thank you, Lizzie.”

“I saw it and thought you might like it,” Lizzie says.

“You didn’t possibly pick this color because I love green on you, did you?” William quirks an eyebrow.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lizzie says, lifting her chin.

“Mmhmm,” William hums. “You will look very sexy in this when you eventually steal it.”

Lizzie sticks out her tongue at him playfully before leaning forward and giving him a quick kiss. William grabs the other bag and sets it down next to his hip, pulling out a similar shaped box.

“Now this gift seems even more appropriate,” William smirks as he hands the box to Lizzie. She looks excitedly between him and the box as she opens it. She pulls out a blue t-shirt with ‘Seattle’ written across the front. She holds it up and giggles at the size.

“Are you sure this isn’t yours?” Lizzie asks, giving him a look.

“I did actually buy it for myself but I knew you would _borrow_ it,” William says.

“Do you know why I wear your shirts?” Lizzie leans in, her hands pressed against his legs.

“Because you love to torture me with your gorgeous, bare legs?” William grins, moving one finger up along her calf and up to the hem of her shorts.

“That too but… they all smell like you,” Lizzie pauses. “When you’re at work really late or one of us is on a business trip, I can slip on one of your shirts and be engulfed by your smell.”

“Well then,” William chuckles.

“So you can wear this shirt and I will claim it at the appropriate time,” Lizzie gives him a cheesy grin. She grabs a long, thin box out of her bag and hands it to William. He shakes it again and she gives him a playfully annoyed look. When he opens it, he pulls out a steel blue tie.

“I bought it because I thought it would match your eyes,” Lizzie mentions as he runs his fingers along the fabric. William pulls the tie out of the box and holds it up against his forehead, giving her a silly look.

“Does it?” William asks as Lizzie laughs. She nods as she takes the tie out of his hands and drapes it over his neck. She pulls him in and gives him another light kiss, William caressing her cheek with the knuckles of his fingers. He pulls out a smaller, rectangular box as she pulls back and lets go of the tie.

“I think our gifts are complimenting each other,” William smiles as he hands her the box. She pulls off the top and lets out a tiny gasp. In the box lies a silver chain necklace with a teardrop emerald hanging from it.

“This is beautiful,” Lizzie whispers as William takes it out of the box. She leans forward slightly and pulls her hair up as he clasps it around the back of her neck. His fingers trace her skin near her chain and she shivers from his touch.

“You make it look even better,” William smiles softly at her and she blushes slightly.

“Thank you,” Lizzie whispers before kissing him on the cheek. She pulls out a smaller box and pauses before handing it to him.

“Don’t shake it!” Lizzie says quickly and William chuckles. He unwraps the box and pulls off the lid to reveal a black case. He gives her a quizzical look before taking the case out of the box and slowly opening it. Inside sits a Cherry Burl fountain pen with black and gold accents. His full name is inscribed on the side of the pen in gold lettering. He looks back up at her and a smile starts forming on his face.

“It’s handmade so it’s essentially one of a kind,” Lizzie says, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. “It’s for your calendar.”

“I will use it today then,” William smiles at her before making a scribbling motion against her leg with one finger. “December 27th: Lizzie gave me an engraved pen that I absolutely love. I am writing this sentence with it.”

“You dork,” Lizzie laughs as she smacks him against his bare chest.

“Lizzie just hit me. I am very traumatized,” William continues the scribbling motion. “She is quite violent.”

“I will just kiss it and make it better,” Lizzie gives him a flirtatious look as she scoots in closer between his legs. She places her hands on his lower torso and he quirks an eyebrow as she leans in. She begins to leave lingering kisses on his skin and she hears a small sigh from William.

“Lizzie never fails in making me feel better,” William breathes out, still tracing her leg with one finger. Lizzie sits back up and smiles as William gazes at her for a moment.

“I’m glad you like it,” Lizzie says quietly.

“I do. Very much,” William replies as he pulls out the last present in his bag.  He takes a deep breath before handing it to her.

“Ooh. It’s sturdy,” Lizzie nodding her head I approval as she pretends to weigh it in her hands. “Is it a fancy paperweight?”

“Why don’t you open it and find out?” William chuckles. Lizzie quickly rips off the paper to reveal a white cardboard box. She pulls off the top and pushes aside the tissue paper covering it.

“Oh my god,” Lizzie gasps. Her head snaps up to look at William in shock before looking back down at the object in the box. She slowly and carefully pulls out a battered and faded blue copy of _Anna Karenina_. She opens up the cover and traces over the lettering with the slightest touch.

“Is this…” Lizzie trails off as she examines the book more closely.

“A first edition,” William says softly.

“This must have cost a fortune, Will,” Lizzie says with concern.

“It actually didn’t,” William replies and she narrows her eyes at him. “You’re not going to believe this but I found this book for extremely cheap at a book store when I was with Gigi a few weeks ago.”

“So, if I asked Gigi about it…” Lizzie says with hesitation.

“She will tell you that I found it with pure luck. You were working late so Gigi and I went out to dinner. We walked past this little book shop that I hadn’t seen before and I wanted to check it out,” William begins. “There was absolutely no rhyme or reason to this place and it just had piles of books everywhere. I was looking through one particular pile and this was in the middle of it. I could barely believe it myself. The store owner had absolutely no idea and I was not about to tell him that he had a first edition of Tolstoy in his store. I knew right away that I had to buy it for you so I did.”

“This is amazing,” Lizzie’s face softens. “I’ve always wanted a first edition…of any book really. Then you find this one.”

“I found this one,” William repeats. “And I’m not going to lie. I would have spent thousands of dollars to buy this just to see that look on your face.”

“I will not have you spending exorbitant amounts of money on me,” Lizzie huffs.

“Lizzie…on rare occasion, you should let me,” William murmurs as he plays with a lock of her hair. “You deserve the best.”

“I can’t do the same for you though,” Lizzie whispers.

“I have you and you are priceless,” William smiles and Lizzie’s shoulders relax as she returns the smile. She uncrosses her legs and climbs into his lap, William’s arms wrapping around her. After a few moments, Lizzie pulls back and begins leaving light kisses on his face. William beams until she reaches his lips and he deepens the kiss right away. He tightens his grip around her waist and shifts to lie Lizzie down on the bed, Lizzie whimpering quietly against his mouth. He pulls off her pajama shorts and his hand begins to slide under the hem of her underwear when Lizzie quickly grabs his wrist, breathing heavily.

“I still have one more gift,” Lizzie says, slightly flustered.

“Are you trying to out do me?” William teases her as they sit back up. Lizzie keeps her legs draped over William’s upper thighs as she reaches behind her for her bag.

“Maybe. This one kind of literally fell into my lap,” Lizzie says. She pulls out a thin, medium sized wrapped box from the bag and sets it on the bed. She quickly takes the gifts and puts them back in the largest bags, setting them on the floor to clear the bed. She picks up the gift once more and hands it to William.

“This gift comes with a bit of a story but…” Lizzie pauses. “I think you should open it first.”

“You’re making me nervous,” William says, looking at the present in his hand for a moment.

“Don’t be,” Lizzie says quickly. “I know you’re going to like it.”

William flips the present over twice before taking his time removing the wrapping paper. Lizzie takes to biting on one nail as he opens the box from the side and slowly pulls out a silver picture frame, the back facing him.

“Whoops,” William chuckles and turns the frame over. The smile disappears from his face and is replaced with a look of shock. He looks up quickly to Lizzie and starts shaking his head slightly. His mouth is trying to form words and nothing but strangled noises comes out.

The frame contains a picture of William and his parents. He is no older than five years old and he sits between them. He and his mother are looking at each other with laughing smiles on their faces while his father is looking at his mother with an unabashed grin. They are all dressed up for a celebration, William and his dad wearing matching bow ties.

“I thought I lost this picture,” William says, barely above a whisper.

“You see…I wasn’t joking when this fell into my lap,” Lizzie says quietly. “I found it last Saturday while you were running errands and Gigi was over. I grabbed a random book from the shelf and this was between the pages. I showed Gigi and she told me that it was your-”

“Favorite picture…” William manages.

“Yea,” Lizzie smiles at him. “She said that it got misplaced during the move and you were pretty upset when you couldn’t find it. I immediately called in a few favors and went in to work. I had it retouched, blew it up a little and then framed it. Getting it framed is what nearly made me late for the party. Also, the original is behind the frame.”

“I really thought I would never see this picture again,” William murmurs before smiling at her. “And you found it.”

“I did,” Lizzie says bashfully, watching him as he looks at the picture again

“Do you want to know why this is my favorite picture of me and my parents?” William says.

“I have a thought but I’d like to hear yours,” Lizzie replies, grinning at him for encouragement.

“You were quick to point out my pride…and my parents were very proud people,” William starts. “The photographs you’ve seen of them are at Pemberley and rarely candid. This was taken on my mother’s birthday and she loved seeing us dressed up so that’s why my father and I are in matching bow ties.”

“You were an adorable child, Will,” Lizzie interrupts.

“Thank you, love,” William smiles at her. “We were getting our annual family photo taken. This one was when I had said something silly…I don’t remember what it was…but my mom started laughing, so naturally I started laughing too. A few months afterwards, my parents told me that they were having Gigi and I was scared they would stop loving me. She took the photo off the mantel and gave it to me. She said, ‘Look at this picture and you’ll know that I will love you forever.’”

“Will…” Lizzie says in a shaky voice, a few tears falling down her cheeks. William quickly sets the picture down on the bedside table before wiping her tears away. He pulls her into his lap and hugs her fiercely tight, Lizzie wrapping her arms and legs around him.

“I love you,” he hums against her skin and she whispers it back. They hold onto each other for a few more moments before they pull back and he gives her a big smile. Lizzie moves her hands from his shoulders to his neck, moving her thumbs lightly across his stubble.

“I’m so glad you like your presents,” Lizzie breathes. “I love mine.”

“I will cherish them,” William replies, tucking a strand of hair behind Lizzie’s ear. “How will we top it next year?”

“I don’t know. You’d probably have to buy me an island or something,” she jokes and he raises an eyebrow. “Don’t you dare!”

“But think of all the benefits of a private island,” William grins, pulling Lizzie in close.

“Do tell me, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie gives him a wicked look. “What are the benefits?”

“Well, Miss Bennet,” he pauses as he begins kisses her jaw line. “We would be near water all the time.”

“Mmmm,” Lizzie hums. “We live on the coast now.”

“Fair point,” William murmurs as he moves his lips down her neck. Lizzie lets her head fall back as his lips glide across her skin and she sighs. “The water would be warmer.”

“I do like the sound of that,” Lizzie breathes out. William’s hands slowly move down her sides and reach the bottom of her t-shirt. He toys with the hem as Lizzie leans in, kissing and licking his ear lobe.

“We could go swimming any time we’d like,” William murmurs as his hands slide under her shirt and slowly up her torso.

“We could go swimming at home,” Lizzie whispers before pulling at his ear lobe with her teeth. She licks the sensitive spot behind his ear and William lets out a tiny groan. His thumb brushes across one of her nipples and her hips jerk slightly against him.

“We wouldn’t have to worry about bathing suits,” he replies as he takes his hands out of her shirt. He grabs the bottom hem and pulls it up, Lizzie sitting back on his thighs and lifting up her arms. They gaze at each other and she gives him a tiny smirk as he pushes the shirt past her breasts and over her arms. He tosses the shirt to the side and brings his hands back to her waist..

“There would be more sunshine,” William says as he begins kissing along and between her breasts. Lizzie grabs fistfuls of his hair as he drags his tongue across them and whimpers when his teeth graze across each nipple.

“I…h-have pale skin. I m-might burn,” Lizzie stutters out as William continues his torturous touches on her sensitive skin.

“I will rub sunscreen all over your body,” William’s voice vibrates against her chest and Lizzie jerks her hips against his once more. She can feel him hard against her thigh and she aches to remove the rest of their layers. She pulls him up and they look at each other for a moment, eyes filled with desire. Lizzie leans in and gives him an achingly slow kiss as his hands move along her sides and rest on her thighs. She gasps against his lips as he brushes his fingers along the fabric of her underwear. She runs a hand down his bare chest to his waist, stopping at his boxers. She moves her hand down under the hem and reaches for him, William groaning at her touch. Lizzie smiles against his lips and strokes him a few times before William grabs her hips and pulls her roughly to him. She sits up on her knees as he looks at her with hooded eyes, hooking his fingers under the top hem of her underwear.

“The best benefit…the very best one of all,” William says huskily as he pulls her underwear down her legs, Lizzie leaning heavily against him. “…is the absolute privacy. Nobody would ever interrupt us…or hear us.”

“That sounds like heaven,” Lizzie’s voice is thick with lust, her body hovering over William as he makes quick work of removing his boxers. Lizzie scoots in closer to him and cups his face with her hands, giving him another passionate kiss. She bites and pulls at his bottom lip as his hands slowly move up her thighs, finally resting on her hips. She feels him pressed against her and he moves her back and forth, teasing Lizzie and making her buck in his grip. The need between them quickly grows and Lizzie grabs his hands to stop him. They gaze at each other intensely as she takes her time sliding down on him, Lizzie biting her lip from the relief of finally feeling him inside her. She pushes up on her knees slightly until she can barely feel him and then quickly moves down again. William’s grip on her waist tightens as she tries it a few more times, each feeling better than the last. Lizzie grabs the headboard behind William as he begins to drag his tongue along her neck, stopping to kiss the freckle near the hollow of her throat. She begins to roll her hips, eliciting groans from both of them. She pushes against the headboard and sinks even deeper onto William, feeling the twinge in her stomach beginning to rage. She feels pleasure as she keeps rolling her hips and slowly begins to grind against him. She grabs  William’s back with one hand and digs her nails in deep as he pulls her in closer with every movement. Lizzie can feel her body overheating and she throws her head back, biting back a moan and squeezing her eyes shut. She quickly feels the pleasure building and is about to snap at any moment. She feels William’s hand begin to stroke and pinch her and she finally feels her release, her orgasm spreading all the way to her toes. William only lasts a few moments more and he pulls her in close, groaning out her name.

Lizzie rests her head against his shoulders as she catches her breath, William leaning his against the headboard. He hears and feels her light muffled laughter before she pulls her head back, giving him a big grin. He smiles back at her and she kisses him softly on the lips, William sighing. She combs her fingers through his hair and looks at him with hooded eyes.

“You’re still not buying me an island,” she smirks as she moves off him and gets up from the bed. William watches her as she gets dressed and he sits on the edge of the bed, putting his boxers on.

“How about I just make you some breakfast?” William quirks an eyebrow. She turns around to walk over to him, leaning down to meet him eye to eye, and rests her hands on his thighs.

“I’ll accept that,” Lizzie grins, kissing him on the side of the mouth. “See you down there?”

“I’m going to take a quick shower and then I will make you that crispy bacon you love so much,” William says as she pulls him up from the bed. William places his hands on her waist and kisses her shoulder.

“My mouth is watering already,” Lizzie says excitedly as she turns around. William lightly pinches her butt and she gasps, looking over her shoulder at him.

“I couldn’t resist,” William smirks.

“You better watch it. I’m going to get you back,” Lizzie says saucily before running out the bedroom door.

* * *

 

Fitz and Brandon show up shortly after lunch and Lizzie comes running down the stairs in excitement to greet them.

“Lizzie B! How was your Christmas?” Fitz asks, hugging her.

“It was good!” Lizzie says. “My mom was no worse than usual.”

“You mean she didn’t give you a priest and force you and Darcy to get married?” Fitz jokes.

“Good lord,” Lizzie laughs. “She probably would have if she thought of it.”

“Who would have what?” Gigi asks as she comes into the room. William is right behind her and gives Fitz and Brandon quick hugs.

“Just another marriage joke involving my mother,” Lizzie says, shrugging.

“She wasn’t that bad. She kind of officially welcomed us into the family,” Gigi says to Fitz and Brandon.

“That’s nice of her,” Brandon says.

“Speaking of welcoming…where are we sleeping this year?” Fitz asks, looking at William.

“We’re putting Sidney in this bedroom,” William says, pointing behind him. “So unless you want to sleep in the bunk beds across from Gigi, I set up the guest house for you guys.”

“I don’t know, Darcy. We could keep a look out on Gigi’s room and make sure there are no shenanigans in the middle of the night,” Fitz grins.

“Hey!” Gigi says, furrowing her brows.

“I wouldn’t worry. I’ve got cameras for that,” William says seriously but with a sparkle in his eye. Fitz bursts out into laughter and Lizzie quietly snickers.

“Excuse me!” Gigi says defensively. “I do not appreciate what you’re implying. Don’t you trust your own sister?”

“I trust you. I don’t know Sidney yet so I can’t trust him,” William says, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“William…you promised,” Gigi pouts.

“This is going to be good,” Brandon whispers to Fitz and he nods back.

“Gigi, I’ll be right by Will’s side when he meets him so I’ll make sure he doesn’t give Sidney a heart attack,” Lizzie assures her.

“If Sidney has a heart attack then that will be because he has a congenital heart defect and not because I scared him,” William retorts.

“You are so weird,” Gigi huffs, hitting William in the shoulder.

“How many times have I told you not to hit family?” William raises one eyebrow, his lips tight. Gigi rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out at him.

“I hate to interrupt this family moment but I think we should settle in,” Brandon says.

“When is Sidney getting here? I don’t want to miss it,” Fitz grins, nudging Gigi.

“Oh. It will definitely be entertaining,” Brandon nods at Fitz.

“You guys all suck. He’s getting here tomorrow,” Gigi says slowly.

“Awesome!” Fitz says as he heads towards the front door. “We will be around.”

“Oh how the tables have turned for the Darcy family,” Brandon quips before he closes the door.

The rest of the day is spent alternating between the rec room playing games, reading by the fire and torturing Gigi about the following day. Gigi eventually groans and retreats to her room early, leaving Lizzie and William to enjoy the fire alone.

* * *

 

Lizzie and William wake up the next morning to no snow yet again and William groans. Lizzie kisses the frown lines on his face until they disappear and lets him know she is having a wonderful time despite it. She drags him downstairs to make breakfast and is shortly followed by Fitz, Brandon and Gigi. Lizzie can see how fidgety Gigi is after breakfast and knows Sidney won’t arrive until after lunch. She distracts her by suggesting they bake cookies from scratch and it is a big help. William is able to get a little work done while Fitz and Brandon go on a long walk around the area. The morning quickly melts away and Gigi’s nerves get the best of her when they return.

“Sidney is going to be here soon and I need you all to not scare him away,” Gigi says, wringing her hands.

“We would never, Gigi D,” Fitz says. “Though, one last thing I gotta say.”

“What’s that?” she replies with trepidation.

“Can I get you guys anything? Some snacks? A Condom? Let me know!” Fitz grins. Gigi and Lizzie immediately burst into laughter and William looks baffled.

“I don’t need you to encourage that, Fitz!” William says quickly, sitting up. Lizzie quickly pushes him back to calm him down.

“Fitz is quoting the cinematic masterpiece Mean Girls, Will,” Lizzie gives him a soft smile.

“Well…either way,” he grumbles.

“Did you just say you don’t want to encourage sex?” Fitz points out. “From the one who is probably getting more action than all of us?”

“We’re not getting into this right now, Fitz,” William gives him a dirty look and Lizzie looks down, trying not to laugh.

“I think I’d like to talk about something else other than the sex lives of people I’m related to,” Gigi mumbles.

“Good idea!” Lizzie says quickly. “I wanted to ask you something actually.”

“What’s that?” Gigi looks at her.

“Were you with William when he bought that first edition?” Lizzie asks.

“Oh my god. That was crazy! That shopkeeper was so dumb,” Gigi laughs.

“I told you,” William murmurs, nudging Lizzie. She turns to him and smiles, shrugging her shoulders in defeat.

“He practically stole that book for how little he spent,” Gigi adds.

“Darcy bought you a first edition? Of what?” Fitz asks.

“Anna Karenina,” Lizzie replies.

“Darcy got more game than I thought possible. Damn,” Fitz whistles.

There’s a knock at the door and Gigi freezes, eyes open wide.

“Everybody just act normal, okay?” she says, not moving from her spot.

“Somebody should probably let him in, Gigi,” Lizzie says encouragingly. Gigi lets out a tiny squeak and runs to the door. Lizzie hears muffled voices and sneaks a glance at William, who looks a bit stiff. She slips her hand into his and he flashes a quick smile at her. They both stand as Gigi comes walking in with Sidney, a hesitant smile on his face.

“Everybody, this is…Sidney,” Gigi gestures to him and he half heartedly waves.

“I didn’t realize I would actually be meeting everybody at once,” Sidney says with a nervous laugh.

“I couldn’t persuade them otherwise. I’m sorry,” Gigi pulls a face before pulling him towards the couch. “This is my brother, William Darcy.”

“It is very nice to meet you. Uh, should I call you sir or William?” Sidney asks, holding out his hand.

“You can call me si-” Lizzie quickly elbows him in the ribs. “William is fine. Nice to meet you, Sidney.”

“I want to thank you for the invitation. It is quite impressive,” Sidney says, looking past them. “Fantastic view too.”

William nods curtly, looking at him in the eye. Lizzie notices the exchange and butts in.

“It really is…it’s my first time here too. I’m Lizzie,” she smiles, holding out her hand.

“It’s so nice to meet you. I have heard a lot about you. All good things,” Sidney replies, shaking her hand.

“I would hope so,” Lizzie says and Sidney chuckles. Gigi pulls him across the room to meet Fitz and Brandon while Lizzie turns to William.

“Why did you elbow me?” William hisses.

“Stop trying to intimidate him,” she hisses back. “He’s nervous. I remember someone else being just as nervous when he met my dad.”

“She’s my baby sister,” William whispers.

“So, be nice,” Lizzie mouths, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. He takes a deep breath and shakes his head.

“Sidney, did you bring your bags in?” William asks.

“Oh, um, not yet,” Sidney says.

“Why don’t we go get those and I can show you what room you’ll be staying in. Give you a tour of the place,” William offers. Gigi smiles at him and mouths ‘thank you’ as he waits for Sidney to pass him. When the two men exit the door, Gigi runs up to Lizzie and grabs her hands.

“You are a life saver, Lizzie,” Gigi thanks her.

“It’s no problem. Meeting relatives is nerve wracking. He should know,” Lizzie grins.

“Seriously though, I don’t think he would survive if he met William before you came along,” Gigi smiles.

“I shape and mold to my liking,” Lizzie says dramatically, throwing her hands up for effect and they both giggle.

“You know…he could just be killing him outside without us realizing,” Fitz jokes.

“He said something about looking for a shovel earlier…” Brandon trails off.

“I hate you both,” Gigi rolls her eyes at them before running out the front door.

“You two are horrible people,” Lizzie says in amusement as Fitz and Brandon both bow.

* * *

 

The evening is quiet and everyone has retreated to various corners of the house. Gigi and Sidney are watching TV in the downstairs living room while Fitz and Brandon are in the guest house playing cards. Lizzie is sitting out on the balcony under a blanket, reading and occasionally getting caught up with the view.

“Lizzie?” William pokes his head out the open doors. “I started a fire if you want to come in.”

“Just a little longer,” Lizzie smiles as she puts the book down and stands up, leaning against the rail. “I’m enjoying the view.”

“It’s pretty cold out here. Are you sure?” William asks, grabbing the blanket from the chair and draping it over her. He wraps his arms around her and Lizzie turns, smiling at him before he gives her a quick kiss.

“Well…now I have you to keep me warm,” Lizzie says, pressing herself into his body.

“Mmm,” William hums, resting his chin on her head. “So, despite the lack of snow…how are you enjoying yourself?”

“I didn’t need the snow to have a good time. I have you,” Lizzie says, placing a hand over his. “This place is absolutely gorgeous. I could look at this view for ages and never get tired of it.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” William murmurs, looking at her. Lizzie catches his stare and ducks her head, blushing slightly. He chuckles and kisses her hair, Lizzie snickering in his arms.

“I forgot to give you something,” William says after a moment, reaching into his pocket.

“Another gift?” Lizzie asks, looking at him warily.

“Not really. It’s more of an idea of sorts,” William smiles, pulling out his phone. “I was talking to a few people while I was in Seattle.”

“Okay…” Lizzie says slowly.

“I mentioned I was trying to think of vacation places that fit the restrictions you gave me,” William says. “And one person told me about this place he took his wife to a few years ago that would be perfect.”

“No crossing oceans or anything?” Lizzie prods him.

“There is water involved but we’d be taking a ferry,” William smiles. “It’s on Vancouver Island.”

“Canada?” Lizzie perks up.

“You got it. You’d be going out of the country without going that far,” William smiles, wrapping her arms back around her and resting his hands on the rail, showing Lizzie the website. “The views from this place could rival here. All the cabins have ocean views and there is a private beach.”

“It sounds kind of expensive,” Lizzie scrunches up her nose.

“Oh, it’s reasonably priced. He told me that they saved money by cooking half the time,” Lizzie narrows her eyes at him. “Just look at it.”

“Now, that is what I call a cabin,” Lizzie points to the screen. “I like it. Ooh. A hot tub.”

“I thought the same thing,” William chuckles, kissing her ear lobe. “They are all private cabins and there are hiking trails as well as plenty to do within a short driving distance.”

“I think I’m sold,” Lizzie murmurs.

“Yea? I called and asked about vacancies,” William says, Lizzie looking at him. “I promise I didn’t make any reservations but…they still have available cabins during the week of our anniversary.”

“And my birthday,” Lizzie reminds him.

“I would never forget your birthday,” William whispers. “I wanted to make it special so I thought it would be nice to go on our first real vacation then. What do you think?”

“I think you should make the reservation,” Lizzie smiles.

“I was hoping you would say that. Do you want to pick the cabin?” William says, showing her a few different options.

“They all look amazing,” Lizzie breathes. “Whatever has a hot tub and a fireplace. Also, obviously, I am helping pay for some of this trip.”

“I wouldn’t be able to stop you if I tried,” William sighs. They continue looking at a few more photos when Lizzie notices a few wet spots on the balcony rail beside her. Before she can say anything, a snow flake falls on the screen of his phone.

“What…” William wipes his screen off and they both look up.

“It’s snowing!” Lizzie says excitedly. A few flakes fall in her hair and she sees that it is beginning to snow heavier. “Think it will stick?”

“I hope so,” William says, pulling her in closer. “I’d love to take you skiing tomorrow if it does.”

Lizzie leans her head back on his chest and they watch the snow fall for a few minutes until she can feel the snow flakes in her hair start to melt.

“I think my clothes are getting wet,” Lizzie says, feeling the fabric with her hands.

“Then how about we get out of them and take advantage of the fire?” William waggles his eyebrows at her.

“I see what you’re suggesting and I say yes,” Lizzie gives him a wicked grin. William grabs her by the waist and picks her up, walking them both inside to the bedroom as she laughs. Lizzie kicks off her shoes and pulls off her socks as he quickly closes the balcony doors before doing the same with his shoes and socks. He walks back to Lizzie and stands behind her, wrapping his arms back around her waist.

“It is nice and warm in here,” Lizzie notes, her voice smooth.

“How would you like to make the windows steam up?” William whispers in her ear.

“Ooh. You’re feisty tonight. I like it,” Lizzie bites her bottom lip.

“I learn from the best,” he says, taking her ear lobe between his lips. Lizzie sighs and closes her eyes from the sensation, grabbing onto his arms to bring him closer to her. William continues kissing her, moving from her ear lobe to the sensitive spot behind it. They slowly make their way to the bed when Lizzie stops abruptly. She turns around in his arms and pulls him in for a kiss, slowly moving her lips against his own. She drags her tongue across his top lip and he parts his lips to give her better access. As the kiss deepens, William’s hands wander down her hips and he grabs her thighs, lifting her up. He walks the rest of the way to the bed and breaks the kiss, giving her a playful grin when he hits the bed frame. He places her on the bed and she scoots backwards, matching his grin and not breaking eye contact. She quickly pulls off her sweater and top, leaving her bra and jeans. William is nearly as quick to remove his own sweater but makes a show out of unbuttoning his shirt, quirking his left eyebrow as he takes it off. He climbs onto the bed and hovers over Lizzie, stilling her hand as she starts to unbutton her jeans.

“Not so fast,” William drawls out, his fingers lightly tracing her jaw line before kissing her neck.

“Are you going to tease me all night again?” Lizzie sighs out as his tongue moves up her neck.

“I seem to recall you loving it last time,” William murmurs, looking at her slowly. Lizzie sees the glint in his eyes as his fingers dance across her skin, reaching her jeans. His hand moves under her jeans and she lets out a tiny gasp at his touch, grabbing for the bed sheet beside her.

“I think you l-love watching me squirm m-more,” Lizzie manages as he continues to taunt her with his light touch.

“That I do,” William hums against her skin as he kisses her collar bone and travels downwards. He pulls his hand out of her jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping before pulling them off slightly roughly. After he drops them to the floor, he sits on his knees as he unbuttons his own pants. Lizzie watches as he removes them, half helping pull them down with her feet. Both clad in only their underwear, Lizzie pulls her bottom lip between her teeth as he grabs her hips and flips her over, now resting on her stomach. She looks over her shoulder and flashes him a mischievous grin, now knowing the type of mood he’s in. He bends down and kisses her shoulder as his hands lightly brush along her curvy frame. William brings one hand between her thighs and begins teasing her against the fabric of her underwear. He unclasps her bra with his free hand and she feels a small sense of relief against her heated skin. It doesn’t last for long when he drags his tongue across her back and blows cool air on the trail he’s made. She lets out a soft moan as he continues the pattern on her back and the teasing between her legs. Lizzie melts into his touch and the feeling of his lips on her body when he stops, close to her ear.

“Can you stand it? Shall I continue?” William’s deep voice taunts her ear drums and she nods against the mattress. He kisses her ear before she feels his hands slide beneath her hips and lifts her up slightly. He grabs the pillows from the head of the bed and places them beneath her. He kisses down her back once more, pausing to nip and lick the small of her back. He grabs her underwear and pulls it down her legs, Lizzie whimpering slightly. The anticipation builds as his large hands move slowly up her bent legs and then wrap around her lower hips. Lizzie buries her face into the mattress as William presses his tongue against her, her hips bucking in automatic response. She can feel his tongue glide flatly across her with long strokes, William knowing it drives her crazy to go slowly. Her breathing begins to pick up as he alternates between long, slow strokes and quick flicks with his tongue. When he introduces the circular motions, she begins to grab for him blindly and moan out his name. He takes her hand in his as he continues the motion and uses his other hand to slide two fingers into her. Lizzie’s hips are jerking against him with every stroke and her muffled groans are becoming more shuddered. His teeth graze against her most sensitive spot before he uses his thumb for more pressure and she falls apart. Her grip on his hand tightens and her legs shake while she whimpers out his name. She is breathing heavily but she looks back at him and gives him a very satisfied grin, her eyes dark with lust.

“It’s better every time,” she gasps out. He gives her a smirk and sits up on his knees to remove his boxers.

“I aim to please” William says smugly as he leans over her, getting close to her ear. “Ready, love?”

“Always,” she breathes out, feeling him pressed against her entrance. He turns her head towards him and kisses her as he buries himself inside her. He lets out a guttural groan as she arches her back, giving him the ability to go as deep as possible. He moves slowly in and out of her, kissing the nape of her neck and shoulders as he does. He puts all his weight on one arm as he brushes his fingers along her chest and stomach. William sees her hands digging into the fabric of the bed spread and he grabs both her hands, lacing his fingers with hers. She looks over her shoulder as he continues thrusting slowly into her and licks her lips, something that drives him crazy with desire. She tightens the grips on his hands, whimpering and gasping from every movement. She pushes into him and he lightly nips at her shoulder, grinning at the moan he elicits from her. They move rhythmically against each other, William picking up speed as he feels the pleasure building. He kisses and licks her salty skin, noticing the blush that’s starting to appear. She pulls their linked right hands to her center and they both work to bring her over the edge again. Lizzie throws her head back as his thrusting becomes even rougher while their hands move in all the right places. She squeezes her eyes shut and his name, as well as some incoherent swearing, tumble from her lips as her orgasm hits her hard, her body shaking beneath him. The feeling of her clenching around him brings his own release and he cries out her name, resting his forehead on her shoulder.

It takes them a few minutes for them to catch their breath, William peppering kisses on her shoulder blade. William feels her body shivering beneath his and he shakily moves off of her. He lays on his back and Lizzie collapses on her side next to him, grabbing the pillows to rest her head. She turns her head towards him and gives him a lazy grin. William takes a deep breath and beams at her before kissing her forehead. He grabs the top of the silky comforter and throws it over them, too lazy to move under the covers. He takes one last look out at the balcony to see a light dusting of snow before they succumb to sleep.

* * *

 

Lizzie wakes up the next morning, slipping on William’s sweater and some pants. She checks outside to see that everything is covered with a thick blanket of snow with more lightly falling. She jumps back onto the bed and effectively wakes William up.

“Will! Wake up!” Lizzie straddles him, poking his chest.

“Be a little more gentle in the morning,” he grumbles sleepily, rubbing where she poked him. “What’s going on?”

“We have snow!” Lizzie grins down at him, kissing his cheek. He looks outside to see snow on the balcony and looks back at her, beaming.

“It looks like I’m teaching you to ski today,” he says happily.

“I hope I don’t get eaten by any snow beasts,” she teases.

“What?” he frowns.

“Oh…It’s a reference to Ski Free, an old computer game,” Lizzie says sheepishly. “That’s the closest I’ve gotten to skiing.”

“Ah,” William nods. “I will protect you from any such beasts.”

“My hero!” Lizzie says melodramatically, throwing her hand against her forehead and swooning. William gives her a look before shaking his head at her.

“You are so weird,” William chuckles. Lizzie cups his face with her hands and leans in close.

“But you love me anyway,” Lizzie flashes him a cheesy grin. William tucks some hair behind her ear and smiles at her.

“With all my heart,” William whispers and Lizzie gives him a short but sweet kiss.

“I love you too,” Lizzie pulls back. “I’m going to go eat breakfast.”

“Good idea. Store up some energy for the slopes. I’ll join you soon,” William says.

“See you downstairs!” Lizzie says as she closes the door behind her.

* * *

 

Lizzie learns very quickly that she is terrible at skiing. William spends the next two days teaching her the basics of skiing. He shows her how to stand and how to move on the skis but she finds herself on the ground within moments, despite how much she pays attention to the lessons. She is amused by how worried William gets the first time she falls and it never subsides. He is by her side every time she falls and making a huge fuss about it, helping her up each time. When she finally thinks she’s ready to try the bunny slopes, William explains how to get off the lift when they get to the top. It doesn’t help. She finds herself flat on her back with the skis sticking up in the air and laughing as William pulls her up. Lizzie doesn’t get very far down the hill when she loses her balance once again and thinks it would be better to just lay there. In the end, it takes her longer than she would have liked to reach the bottom of the slope.

William never shows impatience with her lack of skill and that’s what makes her give it one more chance. The rest of the group willingly skis on the bunny slope and give her more tips to keep her balance. Still, she falls more than she thought possible but someone is always there to pick her up. After lunch on the second day, Lizzie finally calls it quits.

“Lizzie…are you sure? You’re getting better,” William says with a sympathetic look.

“That’s very sweet of you to think so but you know it’s not true,” Lizzie smiles at him as she sits on the bench to unbuckle the skis from her ski boots. “I have fallen more times than a baby learning how to walk. Pretty sure I have some fantastic bruises showing up.”

“I’m sorry,” William says, looking down at the ground.

“Don’t be. It’s not like you were pushing me,” Lizzie nudges him. “I am going to go enjoy that fire inside and read a book I brought.”

“You brought a book?” William asks, amused.

“Always be prepared for anything,” Lizzie shrugs. “Now, you guys can go out on the bigger slopes and not have me holding you back. I’ll be fine.”

“You aren’t holding me back…” William frowns.

“Of course I wasn’t. You guys were all on the bunny slope just for fun,” Lizzie laughs and William sighs in defeat.

“Alright. We should be quitting before dinner and we’ll meet you inside,” William flashes a small smile towards her as he gets up.

“Hey Will?” Lizzie tugs at his ski jacket and he sits back down. “You know what I would like to do with you tomorrow that I’ve never done before?”

“What’s that?” William looks at her with curiosity.

“Go sledding and build a snow man,” Lizzie grins.

“I…I’ve never done that as an adult,” William admits.

“But you’ll try it with me?” Lizzie looks at him, hopeful.

“Of course. It sounds like fun,” William smiles at her.

“Yay!” Lizzie claps her hands together. “Okay, now go have fun on the slopes.”

“Have fun reading,” William kisses her cheek before heading back.

“Oh, I will,” she replies smugly.

* * *

 

New Year’s Eve day is mostly spent outside in the snow. While the rest of the group gets some more skiing in, Lizzie and William go sledding with a fancy sled he produces from the garage’s storage space. They take up all of the morning, trudging up a hill and holding on to each other tightly as they go sliding down it and over. Sometimes they fall off and roll around in the snow but they get back up again eventually. There are a few times that William pulls her against a tree to kiss her and she laughs against his lips. One time, Lizzie lures him in for a kiss but gives him a face full of snow instead just to keep him on his toes. They start off on short hills until Lizzie finds a sledding path that goes on for ages. Lizzie looks like she is having the time of her life and William loves to see her this way, after two days of witnessing her frustration on the slopes. He gets the same exhilarating feeling from sledding down hills with her as he does when he goes skiing down mountain sides. They don’t even realize that they have skipped lunch until they hear William’s stomach growling and they see the time.

They are putting the finishing touches on the snow man when Lizzie runs into the house. William continues to pack the snow down when she comes out with a newsie cap she found and a plaid scarf. She gives him a sly grin and he gingerly places the cap on top of the snow man, both standing back to admire their work. Everyone else returns from their ski excursion soon after, admiring the William-esque snowman and Lizzie convinces them all that a snow ball fight is definitely necessary. It turns into a total war with Fitz stocking up on snow balls and hiding behind a big snow mound, pelting those unlucky enough to be in his crossfire. Sidney is using the shovel from the side of the house and creating makeshift holes to hide in while Gigi is attempting to get snow down Brandon’s coat front. William grabs Lizzie’s hand and runs behind the house, hiding under their balcony against the side of the house. They spend a few moments in silence and William keeps grinning at her, holding a finger up to his lips to remind her. Lizzie finally grabs the ends of his scarf and pulls him against her. He gazes down at her, seeing how rosy her cheeks are from the cold and places a kiss on each one. Soon enough, Lizzie and William are kissing other and forget about the snowball fight all together. That is, until they are surrounded by Fitz, Gigi and Sidney and pelted with multiple snowballs.

The plans for New Year’s Eve become all the more welcoming after the last few exhausting days. Lizzie suggested they all cook a big dinner, play games and enjoy a few bottles of wine until midnight. William is more than happy to stay in on New Year’s in        previous years, he was dragged to crowded restaurants and even more crowded events. The thought of staying in with Lizzie and her being his New Year’s kiss makes the evening sound absolutely perfect.

Fitz and Brandon are in charge of appetizers while Gigi and William make the Darcy family signature chicken dish for the main course. Sidney offers to bake dessert and everybody is impressed with the chocolate cake he makes from scratch. He takes it as a compliment when William cuts a second piece and splits it with Lizzie.

The rest of the evening goes by in a flash as they play various games including charades. Gigi and Lizzie conspire with each other and get William and Sidney to be a team but it works out well in the end. They end up dominating the game and Gigi is more impressed than any of them.

Brandon breaks out the champagne when they see that it is only ten minutes until midnight. William grabs his and Lizzie’s coat, pulling them out onto the main balcony. William wraps his arms around Lizzie and listen to the distant sounds of partying for a few minutes.

“So…do you think you had a good year?” William asks, Lizzie turning around in his arms and resting her hands on his shoulders.

“It started off a bit rocky but over all, I’d say it was pretty nice,” Lizzie says cheekily. “What about you?”

“I had a delayed start but once March hit…vast improvement,” William grins.

“Oh? Anything interesting happen in March?” Lizzie asks, playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

“Um…nothing noteworthy. I bought a couple companies and a new shirt,” William looks to the side. “I’m particularly fond of the shirt.”

“Wardrobe purchases can make your year significantly better. I read it in the New Yorker,” Lizzie smirks.

“I think I read that article as well,” William grins down at her.

“So…nothing else happened in March worth noting?” Lizzie gives him a look.

“Now that you mention it…” William murmurs. “I seem to remember St. Patrick’s Day as rather eventful.”

Lizzie chuckles in his arms and rests her head against his chest when Fitz sticks his head out the door.

“20 seconds, love birds!” Fitz shouts. He throws the doors wide open as Gigi turns the volume up on the TV. William and Lizzie smile widely and gaze at each other, listening to the crowd on the TV as it approaches ten seconds. They quietly count down with each other until they finally hit one and the noise is practically deafening. Fitz and Brandon let off poppers before sharing their midnight kiss while Sidney gives Gigi a respectful peck as they sit on the couch, seemingly waiting to get struck by lightning or a brother’s dirty look. William leans in and kisses Lizzie, pulling her in close. She wraps her arms around his neck and he lifts her up off the ground like he loves to do. Their lips are in no hurry and they both happily sigh as they slowly break apart. Fireworks are going off in the distance over the blackened lake and they turn their heads towards the noise.

“Happy New Year, Lizzie,” William murmurs.

“Happy New Year, Will,” Lizzie replies, kissing him on the cheek. He lowers her back down to the ground and pulls her back to his chest so they can both watch the fireworks. The noise from the surrounding parties tapers off a little as the fireworks continue.

“Have you thought about any New Year’s resolutions?” Lizzie asks after the last fireworks reach a stunning finale.

“Hmm,” William pauses for a moment. “I resolve to…tell you I love you on a daily basis.”

“You know you do that already,” Lizzie giggles as he kisses her ear.

“Then I’m on the right track,” William says softly. “I also resolve to…kiss you at least once a day.”

“You do that too, Will,” Lizzie looks over her shoulder and smiles at him.

“I should be able to keep my resolutions then,” William smiles, kissing her temple. “And what about you?”

“I quite like your resolutions,” Lizzie says slowly. “I think I’ll copy yours.”

“I have no complaints about those,” William says. “What about any of your own?”

“Maybe I’ll resolve to see what you write in your calendar,” Lizzie teases.

“You would like that, wouldn’t you?” William chuckles and Lizzie nods her head against him. William has a niggling feeling in the back of his head and it begins to form an idea. Lizzie nudges him slightly and he is pulled out of his thoughts.

“I think I’m going to take down Pemberley Digital.”

“You’re going to what?” William asks, slightly taken aback.

“Take down Pemberley,” Lizzie turns around in his arms to face him. “More specifically, take down the CEO. I think I’ll infiltrate his office and take over his desk.”

“Care to tell me more?” William raises an eyebrow.

“Certainly. I know the CEO’s weakness,” Lizzie smirks. “If I can enter his office late in the evening, I should be able to clear his desk and get secrets out of him.”

“What if he doesn’t budge?” William lifts his chin up.

“Oh he’ll budge. I am highly trained in a special kind of torture,” Lizzie purses her lips. “I can bring him to his knees.”

“He could be stronger than that,” William’s nostrils flare. “Do you have a back up plan?”

“I will ride him hard until he cracks,” Lizzie says cheekily.

“It, uh, sounds like you have your bases covered,” William clears his throat.

“As I said before, I am always prepared,” Lizzie says as she steps on her toes, quickly giving him a kiss. “Shall we rejoin the others?”

“Um, yes,” William chuckling. “We shall.”

William slips his hand into hers and they both head back in, closing the doors behind them. They sit on the sectional next to Sidney and Gigi, watching the festivities winding down on television. Lizzie pulls her legs up onto the couch and curls into William as he drapes an arm over her shoulder. He smiles down at her and she gives him a peck on the jaw. He is confident that this year will be even better than the last with her by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand I'm done. No. Just kidding. There's plenty more to come.
> 
> Here is the necklace that William gave Lizzie  
> http://www.1928.com/laundry-by-shelli-segal-cool-color-block-emerald-green-teardrop-pendant.html
> 
> The pen that Lizzie gave William  
> http://www.mazurkapens.com/handcrafted-fountain-pen-cherry-burl-gold-and-black/
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one! I think it might be my second longest to date!


	22. Handle With Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William takes care of Lizzie even when she resists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote another chapter! It's interesting to see how chapters can grow when I only have one specific scene going on in my head.

When Lizzie and William return from Tahoe, Lizzie has to dive right back into work. The launch of her next (and biggest) project is in two weeks and there is still a lot to do. She divides her tiny group of employees into two teams. One team will work on last minute touches and editing of the new project and other team will deal with the few current series already contracted with the company.

She comes home very late the first night, aware William is already in bed but smiles because he leaves a dim light on in the kitchen. He has left an encouraging note on the kitchen counter and dinner in the fridge. She notices that he has made enough to get her by for lunch tomorrow as well. After she shovels down dinner and takes a shower, she slips into bed trying not to wake William, but fails. He sleepily pulls her into his body and she rests an arm on his torso, taking up their natural sleeping positions.

“It’s so late, love,” William mumbles, his eyes still closed.

“I know. I’m sorry I woke you,” Lizzie says quietly. “It’s probably going to be this way until it launches.”

“Wanna tell me what the project is?” William yawns out.

“No way, mister,” Lizzie says, leaning in and kissing his neck. “You’ll find out at the event like everybody else.”

“It was worth a try,” William softly chuckles before kissing her temple.

The next two nights mirror the first with William leaving her sweet notes and dinner in the fridge. She ends up falling asleep on the couch both nights after bringing some work home with her. Lizzie wakes up in their bed each time and, with William already having left for work, she leaves her own notes on his pillow.

By Thursday, during the first week, Lizzie doesn’t even make it home. She falls asleep at her desk while editing something and is startled awake by the six am cleaning crew. She notices two missed calls and voicemails from William and she feels terrible. He sounds increasingly worried in the second voicemail and she sees it was left at three in the morning. She calls William right away and she can hear the relief in his voice when she tells him she fell asleep at the office. He offers to bring her breakfast as well as a change of clothes and she wonders how she got so lucky with William as she tries to freshen herself up in the bathroom. Lizzie is sitting in her office and hunched over her computer when William arrives with two bags.

“Heeey,” Lizzie says, standing up from her desk and taking the bag of clothes from William.

“Good morning. I was worried about you,” William says, smiling sympathetically. “I brought you lunch as well…left over from last night.”

“Thank you so much,” Lizzie murmurs as she pulls him in for a hug. “I’m sorry I didn’t call. I just got so caught up in trying to get everything done before next the launch.”

“You need to get some proper sleep,” William says, frown lines creasing his forehead.

“There’s a lot to do. You know what it’s like,” Lizzie says defensively, pulling away.

“Hey, come here,” William leans against her desk to meet her at eye level, bringing her back in and caressing her arms with his hands. “I do know what’s like. I just don’t want you working yourself to death. I’ve had your hours before but it was before you. I think you would worry just the same if I didn’t come home one night.”

“I would,” Lizzie whispers, looking down. William lifts her chin up and gives her a smile.

“Just call next time, okay?” William murmurs and she nods. “Listen. It’s Friday and I was thinking you would consider coming home at a normalish hour? I’ll make us a nice dinner and we can eat together. I miss you at the dinner table...and other places.”

“I miss you too,” Lizzie bites her lip and blushes slightly. “I’d really like that.”

“Good,” William smiles at her. He cups her face with his hands and gives her a short but sweet kiss, Lizzie sighing from the feeling of his lips. She grabs fistfuls of his shirt near his torso as he ends the kiss and rests his forehead against hers. He glances down and sees her hands still gripping at his shirt and he smiles. “I’ve been missing your morning kisses. I have nobody to grab onto my tie.”

Lizzie lets go of his shirt and plays with the end of his tie, smirking slightly at him. She pulls him in, closing the tiny space between them and kisses him again. This time, the kiss is longer but at a measured pace. William’s hands rest on Lizzie’s hips and they slowly move up her back as she sucks on his bottom lip. She steps between his legs and she throws her arms around his neck, enjoying the noises he’s making with his throat. She squeezes her eyes shut trying to get lost in this moment, trying to wish away the stress that is building up from the project. William’s arms are wrapped completely around her and she feels so completely secure right now that she groans when he pulls away.

“I should let you get back to work,” William sighs, licking his lips.

“Nooo,” Lizzie protests and he chuckles.

“Yesss. It will be fine, Lizzie,” William says, kissing her forehead as he stands up. “I will see you tonight.”

“I’ll see you tonight,” Lizzie pouts as he leaves her office.

Lizzie is able to get a lot of work done throughout the day and notices the progress with the rest of the team. The simple thought of going home and eating dinner with William fuels her the most. She loves doing anything with William but she hasn’t had any quality time with him since Sunday and she misses him.

It’s an hour until she’s planning to go home when all hell breaks loose. A computer crashes with important data and her heart drops to her stomach. They spend some time figuring out what the problem was in the first place and seeing if it’s able to be fixed. After two hours, one person from the team thinks they’ll be able to recover it all with some help and she knows at that moment, she’s going to have to stay late again.

She sends William a text to let him know that she is running late but will hopefully still be home for a late dinner. She completely loses track of time after that but breathes a sigh of relief when most of the data is recovered. The crash will require her to come in tomorrow to get everything back on track but it’s not as catastrophic as originally thought. She texts William and lets out a string of curses as she notices the time. She swings by the 24-hour grocery store to pick up an apology dessert and finally goes home.

When Lizzie enters the apartment, she immediately feels terrible. She walks into the kitchen to put the dessert in the fridge and she finds a note on the kitchen counter from William, obviously intended for this morning. She looks over at the dining room table and her shoulders slump at the sight of the half melted candles and dinner still sitting there. She heads into the living room and sees William asleep on the couch, his phone resting on his chest with his hand draped over it. She lets out a frustrated sigh and sits on the edge of the coffee table beside him. She caresses a finger across his cheek and William slowly opens his eyes, a small smile appearing on his face.

“I’m a terrible person,” Lizzie says pathetically and William frowns.

“No, you’re not,” William assures her, his voice thick with sleep.

“But look at what you did. You put in all that work and I’m coming home after midnight,” Lizzie looks over at the dining room table. She feels William’s hand gently wrap around her wrist, tugging her towards him.

“Come here,” William murmurs and Lizzie sighs as she gets up to join him. She slips off her shoes and lies down next to him, William pulling her into his chest with one arm. He kisses her hair and he feels her relax in his arms.

“You should be mad at me,” Lizzie whispers, burying her head in his shoulder.

“Why? Because a computer crashed? That’s not your fault,” William says quietly. “Everybody has these days. You just happen to be having a lot in a row.”

“It’s probably not going to be any better until we launch,” Lizzie whines.

“Probably,” William says with a yawn.

“I’m going to have to go back in tomorrow,” Lizzie huffs.

“I thought you would,” William breathes out. “Let’s not think about it. You’re home and that’s all that matters right now.”

Lizzie smiles up at him and he kisses her temple before he rests a cheek against her head.

“I brought home some dessert,” Lizzie says after a moment.

“We’ll eat it for breakfast,” William jokes, closing his eyes. He drifts back to sleep nearly as quickly as he woke up. Lizzie watches his chest rise and fall and listens to the sounds of his even breathing before she falls asleep in his arms.

* * *

 

Lizzie had assumed correctly in thinking the week leading up to the launch would bring her more long hours. She goes in to work early Monday morning and is greeted by her team, all eager to work and get things finished. She is smart enough to leave a message with William to let him know she’s sleeping at the office again.

He’s not happy about it but understands. She thinks he has no idea how much she wants to abandon this frustrating project and just go home to him. She spent most of Saturday in her office catching up on the work delayed by the crash. Sunday was spent hunched over a desk at home to get other work done so she barely saw William. He brought her tea and food throughout the day, checking in on her at random times to make sure she was okay. He would give her a kiss against her hair every time but she wished it was so much more. He carried her to bed once again when she fell asleep in her chair and made sure to set her alarm.

She calls William on Tuesday morning, as promised, to check in. She sounds groggy and tired but has to pull through. The launch party is too close and everything has to be perfect. Right now, she’s just happy she brought a spare change of clothes. Her mood quickly changes in the afternoon when a furniture delivery company shows up with a couch.

“You have a delivery for who?” Lizzie furrows her brows.

“Lizzie Bennet,” the delivery man replies, chewing gum as he talks. “Where do you want it?”

“Back on the truck? I didn’t order it,” Lizzie sighs in annoyance.

“Look, miss. It’s all paid for and we were told it had to be delivered today,” he continues chewing his gum.

“What the eff,” Lizzie mutters under her breath before turning to her assistant. “Ugh…Katie? Could you take care of this? Put it wherever in my office. I don’t care. I have a phone call to make.”

“Sure thing, Lizzie,” Katie nods. “Alright. Right this way.”

Lizzie walks out of her office and finds an empty room, pulling out her phone. She mutters to herself as she gets to William’s number and listens impatiently to the rings.

“Lizzie, Hi. How-“

“William Fitzwilliam Darcy. Did you send a couch to my office?” Lizzie says in a raised voice.

“Yes, I did,” he replies quickly.

“What are you even thinking?” Lizzie asks, agitated.

“I’m thinking that you have fallen asleep at your office twice already and you are either sleeping in that chair or on the floor,” William replies, nearly as agitated.

“You said you would stay out of my business!” Lizzie snaps.

“I _am._ I’m trying to help out, Lizzie,” William sighs. “From a professional stand point, I can’t offer you anything. As your boyfriend, I want you to sleep on something more decent than a 20 dollar chair.”

“That is ridiculous,” Lizzie frowns.

“It _is_ ridiculous. I would rather you not sleep at work at all. I don’t really have a say in the matter because it’s your job. It’s what you really want to do. You have a deadline, you’re stressed out and I understand. The only thing I can do is give you that couch,” William says. “This is the same model that’s in my office. You’re lucky I didn’t send a sleeping pod.”

“Will,” Lizzie says in defeat. “It’s too much.”

“It is not too much,” William says softly. “Please, Lizzie? Just give it a try.”

“I hate you right now,” Lizzie mumbles.

“That’s fine,” William says, slightly amused. “But at least you have something more comfortable to rest on while you stew in your anger.”

“I wish you weren’t such a thoughtful boyfriend,” Lizzie whines.

“I know. How dare I,” William hums. “Enjoy the couch.”

“You would love that, wouldn’t you?” Lizzie says, sarcastically.

“I would love a lot of things right now,” William says. “But I will settle for that.”

“Thank you,” Lizzie says and adds. “I miss you.”

“Me too,” William says, softly. “Looking forward to Saturday for more than one reason.”

“You have no idea,” Lizzie smiles into the phone.

Lizzie stays over night on Wednesday, hoping that it will be the last time. She refuses to admit it but the couch is incredibly comfortable.

* * *

 

Lizzie calls William from the office on Friday evening as he’s making dinner at home.

“Hey, love,” William smiles into the receiver.

“What if they hate it?” Lizzie whispers.

“Impossible,” William says.

“They could though. All this work could be for nothing,” Lizzie says.

“You are extremely creative, Lizzie,” William replies. “You wouldn’t have investors clamoring at your feet if you weren’t.”

“They might hate it too! They could all back out, my business will go bankgrupt and I will be out of a job,” Lizzie gasps.

“Lizzie, listen to me,” William says. “If this project is anything like the few other series you have going on right now then there’s nothing to worry about. No matter what, it’s going to be amazing. Everybody has doubts. Especially when they’re as sleep deprived as you.”

“You’re just saying that because you love me,” Lizzie says quietly.

“If it wasn’t a conflict of interest, I would be investing in your company immediately. I would even be trying to buy it,” William says enthusiastically. “I don’t think you realize how much potential you have. I am incredibly impressed with everything that has been rolled out by your company. I am NOT just saying this because I love you. I’m saying it because you are quickly becoming competition for Pemberley Digital. I’m going to have to keep a close eye on you.”

“Really?” Lizzie asks, William hearing the tone in her voice perk up.

“Yes, really,” William chuckles. “Now, shall I be expecting you for dinner or is this another late night for you?”

“I’ll be home late, unfortunately,” Lizzie says. “But it is my last late night. For awhile at least.”

“I don’t want an argument but I thought you might say that and I ordered you food. It’s on the way,” William says.

“You didn’t,” Lizzie breathes out.

“I did. It’s all paid for as well. You need to eat,” William says.

“You don’t have to take care of me like this,” Lizzie groans out.

“I know I don’t but I want to…Just give me a kiss when you get home and we’ll be even,” William smiles into the phone.

“You’re going to get that and so much more when this is all over,” Lizzie’s voice drops.

“Oh really?” William quirks an eyebrow. “I’m looking forward to whatever that is then.”

* * *

 

Lizzie goes into work on Saturday morning to double check and triple check everything for the project. The launch party is tonight and she wants everything to be perfect. When she arrives at work, she is greeted by her team who promptly send her back home. She protests the whole time she is being pushed back towards the elevator, giving up when the doors finally close. William is surprised when she walks through the door less than an hour after she left. She drops her purse and keys on the kitchen counter, heading towards the living room.

“I thought you were going to work…Did you forget something?” William asks, standing from the couch and walking towards her.

“I did. They all kicked me out…told me they had everything under control and I should go home and rest,” Lizzie replies, settling into his arms.

“You’ve got yourself some extraordinary employees,” William chuckles, kissing the top of her head. “What are you going to do?”

“I think I’m going to take a little nap. I have barely slept in that bed in the past two weeks,” Lizzie glances towards the hallway and then back up at him.

“Good idea,” William smiles down at her. “I would have strongly suggested it if you didn’t say it yourself.”

“You’re not the boss of me,” Lizzie jokes, giving him a faux pout.

“No, I’m not,” William murmurs, quickly kissing her. “Thus why I said ‘suggested’.”

Lizzie rests her head against his chest and lets out a quiet breath.

“Okay,” Lizzie sighs out. “If I’m not up in two hours, wake me up.”

William pulls out his phone and sets a reminder for two hours, showing her the screen. He quirks an eyebrow as she looks at him, his way of responding without saying a word. She gives him a tiny smile as he slips his phone back into his pocket. He nudges Lizzie towards the bedroom and watches her as she walks away. He waits a moment before going back to the couch and pulls out his phone. He turns off the reminder and sets it beside him on the table. She needs her sleep and he has no intention of depriving her of it.

* * *

 

William is engrossed in a book when he hears a door close from the direction of the bedroom. He checks his watch and chuckles to himself. Lizzie slept for more than six hours. He went in and checked on her a few hours ago but was careful not to wake her. She looked peaceful for the first time in two weeks and there was no way he was going disrupt her. He was planning to wake her up soon, since the launch party was a little over two hours from now. William spent most of that time answering emails and making reservations for their upcoming vacation in March. He is now prepared for Lizzie to be very angry with him, letting her sleep most of the day away.

“Will?” he hears Lizzie call from the bedroom.

“In the living room!” he replies, closing his book and placing it on the table. He rubs his hands together and braces himself as he hears slow foot steps coming closer.

“You, William Darcy, are a fantastic boyfriend,” he hears her say.

“I’m sorry about--Wait, what?“

William stops mid-sentence when he looks over and sees Lizzie leaning against the door frame. She’s wearing blue lace underwear and one of his shirts, completely unbuttoned and revealing a matching blue lace bra. She pads over to him and he raises both eyebrows as she climbs into his lap, straddling him.

“I have been a not so good girlfriend as of late,” Lizzie says quietly.

“That’s ridiculous. We’ve been over this. You are amazing,” William murmurs, lightly grabbing her thighs. Lizzie runs her hands up his chest until they cup his neck.

“Just go with it, Will,” Lizzie says lowly, her eyes darting over the features of his face. “I am trying to make it up to you.”

“Oh, you don’t mmm…” Lizzie shuts him up by pulling him in for a searing kiss. She sweeps her tongue across his lips and tightens the grip on his neck. William moves his hands to her hips and pulls her in closer as her tongue explores his mouth. He lets out a low groan as her thumbs move across his jaw and the kiss becomes even deeper. He has missed this. The feeling of her lips moving without urgency against his own, her tongue battling with his own, and her small body pressed against him. She is moving her lips in just the right way and he can’t stop the throaty groans from escaping as she continues. Lizzie knows she has the upper hand and it only encourages her to move her hips against him. She slowly pulls back, sucking on his bottom lip before finally letting go. She gives him a satisfied grin as he takes a deep breath.

“Wow,” he chuckles.

“Just the beginning, handsome,” Lizzie whispers in his ear. She begins to leave a trail of kisses along his five o’clock shadow as she unties his bow tie. As she pulls it out of his collar, she tosses it over her shoulder and gets to work on the buttons of his shirt. She untucks his shirt from his pants once she finishes and glances at him as his hands cup her butt.

“Are you trying to cop a feel?” Lizzie teases, licking her lips.

“Just finding something to hold on to,” William smirks.

“I like the way you think,” Lizzie says saucily. She unzips his pants and dips one hand in his boxers.

“Jesus, Lizzie,” William swallows as she wraps a hand around him. Her thumb grazes over the tip before she begins to stroke him and his grip on her tightens. She leans back in to kiss him as she continues slowly stroking him and he groans against her lips. Her tongue moves at the same speed as her hand and William feels the urgency to rip off her own clothes. He hands drift upwards towards her bra and he feels the clasps beneath his fingers. Lizzie pauses her movements and stops him from removing her bra.

“Right now, this is about you,” Lizzie murmurs, gazing at him.

“I don’t…” William trails off as she gives him a serious look.

“You have spent the last two weeks taking care of me,” Lizzie says, pushing his shirt off his shoulders.

“I wanted to,” he whispers as she peppers kisses across his chest.

“You made AND bought me food,” Lizzie hums against his collar bone, dragging her lips across them.

“I had to make sure you ate,” William breathes out as her nails rake across his taut stomach.

“You carried me to bed,” Lizzie takes his belt out of the belt loops and drapes it over the couch.

“I do that every time you fall asleep in here,” William briefly closes his eyes as Lizzie brushes against his arousal once again.

“You bought me a couch,” Lizzie looks at him as she slides off his lap between his knees, pulling his pants down as she goes. She brushes her hands back up his strong thighs and William lets out a sigh of relief as she pulls his boxers off.

“I wanted you to be comfortable,” William whispers as she spreads his legs to give her enough room to sit between them. She pulls at the back of his knees and he slouches slightly against the back of the couch.

“You’ve been incredibly thoughtful about everything,” Lizzie gazes at him and smiles before wrapping one hand around him once again. William feels instant pleasure from the mixture of her hand moving up and down while her tongue makes swirling motions. She doesn’t break eye contact with him as she switches hand movements back and forth from slow to fast. Lizzie stops for a moment and grins wickedly at him before she starts licking him all the way up and then all the way down. She does it a few more times before taking him between her lips and William lets out a deep groan. It doesn’t matter how many times she’s done this, he will never get used to the sight of Lizzie’s mouth around him. She knows how to work him up quickly but she also knows how to torture him. He drops his head against the couch as she picks up the pace and he shakily runs a hand through her hair. She begins to hum and her lips vibrate slightly against him, William groaning heavily from the new sensation. It’s his favorite move of hers and something she learned by accident months ago when they were just starting to explore each other’s bodies. He never lasts long when she starts humming and his breathing quickly becomes shallow. She uses one hand to massage him and the other moves slowly up his chest. His voice is strained when letting her know he’s close and he can feel her laughter around him. He comes undone from the extra vibrations and grunts out her name. He sits there, catching his breath when Lizzie finally pulls away. He is somehow more turned on at the sight of her sitting on her knees with a cat like grin, daintily wiping at the corner of her mouth. She places her hands on his knees, using the leverage to stand back up and he grabs her hand when she turns around.

“What about you?” William says huskily as she stands before him.

“Don’t worry about me,” Lizzie smirks. “It will give you something to think about during the party.”

“Lizzie…” William tries again, lifting an eyebrow.

“Will. I’m fine,” Lizzie leans down close to him, giving him a good view. “We should get ready.”

Lizzie teases him as she walks away, exaggerating the movement of her hips with each step. William rubs his hands over his face and takes a deep breath before pulling his boxers and pants back up. He grabs his shirt and drapes it over his shoulder as he saunters into the bedroom. He catches a glimpse of Lizzie standing in front of the sink, wearing only her blue lace matched set before he sits on the bed. He tries to get his thoughts back in check but flashes of Lizzie kneeled down in front of him keep throwing him off. William sees that they still have an hour before they absolutely need to leave and he has an idea.

Lizzie smiles to herself as she applies eye shadow: satisfying him this way only seems to get him more excited. She knows he won’t let her go without some kind of relief, especially since she hasn’t really been around the past two weeks. She spots him as he walks into the bedroom and it’s only a matter of time before he cracks. He always cracks. She is hyper aware of his scent as he strolls into the bathroom and walks slowly towards her. She looks at him through the mirror and their eyes lock as he walks behind her, looping his arms around her waist.

“I can’t let you get away with that,” William says, voice deep. “It would be ungentlemanly.”

“I need to put on makeup,” Lizzie says, playing along.

“You are beautiful the way you are,” William kisses her neck. “And you won’t need any blush once I finish.”

“But, my eyeliner,” Lizzie looks at his reflection in the mirror.

“No need,” William nips at her skin and pulls her flush against him.

“Will, I really…” Lizzie trails off as his hand slips into her underwear and his fingers glide against her.

“You really what?” William grins at her as he keeps moving his fingers across her slick entrance. “You really want this? I can tell you do.”

“Oh god,” Lizzie sighs out, grabbing for the sink as he dips a finger into her.

“I could stop if that eyeliner is so important,” William taunts her, pulling his hand away.

“Please don’t!” Lizzie whimpers out.

“I didn’t think so,” William smirks as he grabs the waistband of her underwear and pulling them down her legs, helping her step out of them. He lightly slaps her naked butt and she looks over her shoulder at him, giving him a breathy giggle. She parts her legs and bends forward slightly, giving him the access he needs. She bites her lip as his hand moves back to her center, teasing her ever so slightly. He grabs her hip with one hand to steady her as he uses his other to move gently against her clit. She lets out a whimper as he dips a finger into her, closing her eyes from the sensation.

“Keep them open, love,” he whispers in her ear and she snaps them open, watching them both in the mirror. He adds another finger and she grips the sink harder as the pleasure quickly builds. He moves his free hand down and begins using his palm to place pressure where she aches for it the most. Her legs are beginning to shake and she is barely keeping herself up as his fingers move inside her and his palm moves in circles, putting delicious pressure on her clit. Her whimpers turn into moans as he changes his speed and she pushes her body against him. He smirks at her in the mirror as he begins to flick and pinch ever so slightly, Lizzie feeling pure electricity shooting to her core. He drags his tongue across the spot behind her ear and she loses it. She throws her head back against his shoulders as she finds intense relief, William holding her up as her whole body trembles. He sees that satisfied grin appear on her face again and he returns it.

“And you wanted to wait,” William says huskily as she laughs throatily.

* * *

 

Lizzie and William arrive at the party with a few minutes to spare. There is a modest crowd, mostly full of backers and a few potential investors still on the fence. Lizzie invited them with hopes that her project would persuade them to invest. William recognizes her employees amongst the crowd but sees a few new faces. He comes to the conclusion that they must be part of the new project. William can tell that she is nervous by how fidgety her hand is in his. He gives her a reassuring smile and she takes a deep breath before she runs off to check in with her team. He is only alone for a few minutes when Andrea shows up next to his side.

“She looks well rested,” Andrea says, gesturing towards Lizzie in the corner.

“Yes, she does,” William chuckles, sliding his hands in his pockets. “Thank you.”

“It’s no problem,” Andrea smiles at him. “I think she’s spent more time in this office than out of it the past few weeks.”

“Um, yes. That sounds accurate,” William looks off to the side briefly.

“She’s really passionate about this. It’s great to work for someone who puts so much of herself into everything,” Andrea smiles at him. William tucks his chin in for a split second and nods before quickly returning the smile. “Anyway, it looks like Lizzie is ready to go so I should get over there. It was nice to see you, Mr. Darcy.”

“William is fine,” he clears his throat. “Good luck.”

“Thanks but she’s got this in the bag,” Andrea quirks her head before walking away. There is an announcement that everything is going to begin and the crowd begins to settle. William catches Lizzie’s eye right before she goes in front of everyone and she flashes him a small smile.

“Hello ladies and gentlemen. I’m Lizzie Bennet as many of you know. I wanted to thank you all for being here this evening as we launch our largest project to date for Decent Enough Productions,” Lizzie says confidently and there is a smattering of applause. “I believe there are always new and innovative ways of bringing stories to life. This platform will provide the user with multiple options to tell their story any way they want to: whether they choose to implement the costume theater option or strip everything down to the bare essentials. We are providing the means for those to bring out their creative side and show the rest of the digital world how they view their world. The possibilities are endless and the user can choose to tell their own story or bring a classic to life. We are bringing new layers to something that used to be seen as one dimensional. Right now, we have three story tellers who are doing exactly that. If you would turn your attention to the screen, I’d like you to introduce you to our new series ‘The Plot Thickens.’”

The lights dim and Lizzie’s voice can be heard over the title screen. The presentation shows clips from three different users, all using costume theater to tell their story. The first is bringing a Tolstoy play to the modern world, the second is telling their life story and the third is creating something original. William is taken aback by how much work is shown in just three little clips. The time and creativity put into this is impressive and William feels a surge of pride for Lizzie. When the lights go up, he is enthusiastically clapping along with the rest of the crowd. Lizzie finishes up the presentation by answering a few questions and there is another round of applause. William uses all the energy he has not to run up to her and hug her because he knows this will be so successful. Instead, he watches her as she goes through the crowd, talking with investors and the people from the videos. After a while, Lizzie catches his gaze and he can see that she is trying hard not to blush. She excuses herself and makes her way through the crowd towards William. They don’t say a word but she grabs his hand, pulls him out of the room and into her office, closing the door behind her. He sits on the edge of her desk and she stands in front of him

“Lizzie…that was…astounding,” William says in awe. “Your project is truly impressive.”

“Thank you,” Lizzie smiles. “You really think so?”

“I’ve always known you had this kind of genius in you and it’s so amazing to watch it unfurl before a room of people,” William beams, grabbing one hand and caressing his thumb over her skin.

“Will…” she looks down at her feet and blushes slightly.

“If it wasn’t a conflict of interest, I would be investing in your company so fast,” William shakes his head. “I definitely believe you are legitimate competition right now. I should be trying to buy your company.”

“You will do nothing of the sort,” Lizzie hits his chest lightly and he chuckles.

“Seriously, Lizzie. I am so proud of you,” William says quietly, gazing at her intensely. “You are so sexy when you’re in control of the room.”

“Oh? Are you attracted to power?” Lizzie teases, toying with the end of his tie.

“Yes. Especially when my girlfriend is oozing with it,” William murmurs, letting go of her hand and pulling her in close by her waist.

“We can’t do this here,” Lizzie pulls her bottom lip between her teeth.

“We definitely shouldn’t,” William whispers, looking at her with darkened eyes. “I can’t stop thinking about earlier.”

“Will…” Lizzie warns but falters as his hands wrap around her waist, giving her that automatic feeling of comfort when he holds her. “I’m surprised I made it through the presentation. I kept getting flashes of what you were doing to me.”

“I want to pick up where we left off,” William says, his eyes flickering from her eyes to her lips.

“We will…” Lizzie sighs. “Soon enough. There are people waiting for me.”

“How about just one kiss?” William quirks an eyebrow, trying to entice her.

“Just one,” Lizzie nods and William gives her a hint of a smile. He cups her face with his hands and leans in slowly before brushing his lips against hers. He moves his lips at an unhurried pace and everything else fades as his fingers move through her curled hair. She whimpers faintly and her hands move under his jacket, gripping his shirt as he drags his tongue across her bottom lip. The kiss intensifies and before Lizzie knows it, she finds herself lying on the couch with William above her. She doesn’t know how he does it but William makes it feel like the first time he kissed her. He holds nothing back and puts his whole heart into it, sighing in relief against her lips. The way his tongue explores her mouth and one hand is gently wrapped around the back of her neck makes her feel that there is no moment better than this. There is a knock at the door and they spring apart, Lizzie taking a deep breath to compose herself.

“We really need to stop making out during these events,” Lizzie whispers to William and he gives her a guilty look. “Who is it?”

“It’s Katie,” she says through the door. She holds up a one finger to William and goes to the door, opening it a crack.

“What’s up?” Lizzie asks, overly perky.

“There’s a few old guys looking for you. I think they’re the potential investors,” Katie says, trying to peek in the door.

“Oh, right! Thank you. I will be there in a second,” Lizzie says, moving her body to obstruct Katie’s view. “I just was looking for a few things.”

“I’ll let them know you’re on your way,” Katie smirks.

“Katie,” Lizzie says sternly.

 “Don’t worry about it, Lizzie,” she winks and raises her voice a bit. “I know you were using that awesome couch to take a quick nap from all the hard work you’ve been doing.”

Katie smiles and shrugs before walking away. Lizzie closes the door and turns back to William, who is holding a pillow in his lap.

“I may have let her try out the couch after it was delivered,” Lizzie mumbles.

“So you like it,” William says smugly.

“I plead the fifth,” Lizzie raises her chin. “I really do have to get back out there though.”

“Go right ahead,” William clears his throat. “I need a few moments.”

“That’s what you get when you don’t follow the rules,” Lizzie says arrogantly. “One kiss does not mean a heavy make out session.”

“I had no complaints from you,” William looks expectantly at her.

“Mmhmm,” Lizzie snickers. “I’ll let you cool off and I’ll see you out there.”

“Looking forward to seeing that sexy brain of yours in action again,” William chuckles.

“I’ll have you know that I have a body you could be objectifying as well,” Lizzie says.

“That comes later,” William smirks.

* * *

 

The elevator doors slide open and Lizzie pulls William out by his tie. She is looking over her shoulder as she saunters down the hall to their front door, flashing him a playful grin. Lizzie stops at the front door and turns around to face him, still gripping onto his tie. He takes the keys out of his pocket and leisurely brushes his arm against her waist as he unlocks it. Lizzie turns the knob behind her and gently nudges the door, letting it swing wide open. They share a knowing look as she walks backwards into the apartment, William willingly tugged inside. As he slams the door shut, Lizzie pushes him against the door and grabs his neck to pull him towards her. His hands fly to her waist as their lips meet and move at a frenzied pace. Lizzie is quickly working to remove his tie and shirt while kicking off her modest heels. She temporarily stops as William unzips the back of her dress and she steps out of it, giggling at the feeling of William’s lips on her neck.

Lizzie is more successful removing his belt as he toes his shoes off before they begin to make their way to the bedroom. As soon as she unzips his pants and lets them drop to the floor, he shrugs off his shirt and grins at her. William’s hands move down past her waist and lift her up by her thighs. Lizzie throws her arms around his neck and wraps her legs around his waist.

“You are so sexy,” William whispers as she gazes at him.

Lizzie bites her lip as she finally pulls his tie off over his head.

“How many new investors did you gain from tonight alone?” William asks, walking through the kitchen. He halts and presses her against the fridge as she runs her tongue along his ear, practically massaging his scalp with her fingers.

“Three,” she hums against his skin. His grip on her thighs tightens and she pulls back, excited to see so much desire in his eyes.

“Thank goodness I have self control or I would have given you all my money,” William whispers.

“Do you really have self control?” Lizzie teases. She reaches behind and unhooks her bra, dangling it between them before tossing it behind her.

“Right now, love? Absolutely none,” William growls. His eyes look practically dilated and he pushes them out of the kitchen, wasting no time getting to the bedroom. Lizzie takes the opportunity to tease him along the way, tightening her legs around him and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. He falters and hits his shoulder against the door frame but then makes a bee line for the bed. William tosses her onto the bed and she giggles from anticipation. He takes off his boxers and pulls Lizzie closer to the edge of the bed by her legs. He rests one knee between her legs and grips the waistband of her lace underwear, pulling them down hastily. As he climbs onto the bed above her, she pulls herself up to the headboard.

William kneels in front of her and spreads her legs apart. He begins to leave a trail of kisses up one leg and feels Lizzie squirming under his touch as he drags his tongue across her inner thigh. He moves to her other leg and kisses her until he reaches her thigh and teases her within inches of her center. He feels her hands slip into his hair and tug hard, William sliding his body along hers before he hovers above her. Lizzie’s eyes are glazed over and he is throbbing with need for her. He leans in and they share a desperate kiss as he settles between her legs. There is an audible sigh of relief from him as he enters her and sinks deep within her. Lizzie unconsciously licks her lips as he begins to set a rhythm, just slow enough to feel every aching movement between them. Lizzie pulls her knees up and rests her heels against the back of his working thighs as he continues thrusting above her. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in for a slow kiss, matching the pulse between her thighs. She concentrates on the weight of his body and the texture of his tongue as his free hand moves slowly along the contours of her body. Lizzie breaks their kiss off and arches her back into him as his hand brushes against her breast, his thumb gently sweeping across her nipple. The friction between them is building quickly as William picks up the pace, Lizzie gasping and moaning. He cradles her head with his hands and presses his entire body against her, leaving no space between them. Lizzie grabs his hips and pulls him in as deep as he can go, their ragged breaths starting to mingle with each other. His lips inch across her neck, tasting the salty sweat from her skin and feeling her moan reverberate in her throat. Lizzie brings her knees up even higher against his torso, clenching around him. The change in position has William hitting just the right spot and she reaches the point of no return. Her nails dig into his back and she is crying out as she feels pure bliss coursing through her body. William rests his forehead against hers as she trembles beneath him and he finds his own release within a matter of moments.

They gasp for breath and gaze at each other, sharing a smile. William leans in and peppers kisses across her face, Lizzie giggling happily. When he reaches her lips, the kiss is short and sweet but everything Lizzie is craving. He pulls back and gives her an intense look of adoration as he brushes her hair away from her face.

“You must really love powerful women,” Lizzie teases.

“I just really love _you_ ,” William beams.

“I love you too, Will. So much,” Lizzie smiles back at him. William kisses her on the forehead as he moves off her and lies on his side next to her, resting a hand on her waist. Lizzie turns on her side to face him and brings a hand to his face, William turning into it and kissing her palm.

“I wanted to thank you,” Lizzie says quietly.

“For what?” William asks, pulling her in closer.

“For everything. For what you’ve done these past two weeks,” Lizzie chews on the inside of her lip. “For believing in me from the very beginning.”

“Why wouldn’t I? I didn’t ask you to work at Pemberley Digital just so we could be closer. I asked you because I saw you had this talent that was innovative and special. I should have known you would take that talent and turn it into something of your own,” William smiles at her. “I am so proud of everything you’ve done.”

“You always seem to know the right thing to say,” Lizzie blushes slightly.

“I didn’t always,” William murmurs. “But this amazing woman opened my eyes and I learned from her.”

“Hey. You already got some action tonight. You don’t have to keep flattering me,” Lizzie jokes.

“Come here, you little smartass,” William grabs her by the waist and pulls her in, Lizzie cackling as he tickles her sides.

“Uncle! Uncle!” Lizzie screams and William abruptly stops.

“I guess I know how to get company secrets out of you now,” William smirks.

“I know so many more ways to make you crack, William Darcy,” Lizzie raises an eyebrow. “You should sleep with one eye open.”

* * *

 

_2 weeks later_

Lizzie is reading on the couch when William comes into the apartment with a small stack of magazines in hand.

“Hey. What do you have there?” Lizzie asks, putting her book down.

“Just a few copies of the latest _San Francisco Business Times_ ,” William says, setting them on the kitchen counter.

“Why do you have so many?” Lizzie furrows her brow, kneeling and leaning over the couch.

“There’s an article that I thought would interest you,” William glances at her before picking up the first magazine from the top of the stacks.

“Okay…” Lizzie says hesitantly, watching William flip through the magazine. He stops on a page and begins to read from it.

“Top five new companies to watch out for…” William pauses and looks at her. _“Coming in at number two is a small digital media company called Decent Enough Productions. Their latest project, The Plot Thickens, has rolled out and brought this company to the forefront of innovative storytelling for the digital world. Gaining nearly one million hits within a week of its release, this company is skyrocketing its way to success. This project has barely scratched the surface of potential and we are hungry for more. We only have one question. What is the story behind the company name? It is quite clear this little company has far surpassed their own expectations.”_

William puts down the magazine and looks at Lizzie who has her mouth open in shock.

“Lizzie?” William smiles and looks at her expectantly. Lizzie lets out an excited squeal and jumps over the couch, running towards William.

“You’re joking! Did it really?! Will!” Lizzie screams as she grabs a magazine, re-reading the small blurb. She looks between the magazine and him, practically vibrating out of her skin with enthusiasm. She throws the magazine back on the counter and jumps into his arms, giving him a tight hug.

“Heeey,” William laughs, wrapping his arms around her. “How does it feel?”

“Amazing! Incredible! I can’t believe this,” Lizzie grins widely at him. “I’m so happy!”

“I was just as surprised when I saw the article. I immediately went to the news stand outside and bought every copy,” William says. “We’ll have to frame it.”

“God. I just…what a fantastic day,” Lizzie laughs in disbelief, quickly kissing him. William hums against her lips before she pulls back.

“I am so proud of you,” William beams.

“Thank you! We are definitely celebrating now,” Lizzie says, gripping his shoulders as she slips back down to the floor.

“What do you want to do?” William asks, following her as she starts walking towards the bedroom.

“You’re going to take me out! I don’t care where. I just want to celebrate with you!” Lizzie says, turning around to face him. William gives her a look and raises an eyebrow.

“There are a lot of places I’ve wanted to take you but were deemed too expensive,” William says cautiously.

“You know what? Take me to them! Treat me. I give you permission,” Lizzie laughs, throwing her arms around William’s neck and standing on her toes. “I really should let you once in a while. This is the absolute perfect time.”

“I love it when you’re this happy,” William chuckles, snaking his arms around her waist.

“I love being this happy,” Lizzie murmurs. “Come on. Let’s go out and celebrate so we can return and celebrate some more.”

“You lead the way,” William says cheerfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? I hope you did. 
> 
> I did a thing and it could be a disaster but whatever. I made a tumblr for this fic. You can ask me any questions and possibly see hints of things to come.  
> http://dizzieslearningcurve.tumblr.com/
> 
> Wow. I have written over 150,000 words for this fic...and there's still more to come.
> 
> Who is paying attention to the timeline? What is coming up next?


	23. Paint by Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and William celebrate Valentine's Day with dinner, dancing, and a lot of dessert. Not necessarily in that order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter all ready for you! Most of you guessed correctly on what this chapter would be :)

Lizzie is sitting outside on the bedroom balcony and talking to Jane on the phone, finalizing the details for a weekend trip home that includes final fittings for her bridesmaid dress. Jane is in a talkative mood and getting excited about the fact that the wedding is a little under two months away. Lizzie checks the time, knowing William will be back from an errand any moment and faintly hears the front door opening and closing. She hears him calling her a few times before peeking his head out, giving her an apologetic look when he sees she’s on the phone. She holds up one finger to let him know she’s almost done and he sits in the chair next to her.

“Hey Jane? I’m sorry to do this but William just got home,” Lizzie flashes a smile to him.

“No problem, Lizzie! I actually should be getting ready for our Valentine’s day date,” Jane replies.

“But it’s not for another week?” Lizzie says in confusion.

“I have to work the whole weekend unfortunately. Bing suggested we celebrate it early so he’s taking me out for a nice dinner and some dancing,” Jane says sweetly.

“That sounds like fun! I hope you enjoy yourselves,” Lizzie says. “I’m looking forward to seeing you in a few weeks.”

“Me too! Love you, Lizzie!” Jane says.

“Love you too!” Lizzie says and then hangs up the phone, slipping it back in her pocket. William picks up his chair and places it closer to Lizzie. She lets out a tiny snicker before he grabs her hand, curling their fingers into each other.

“How is Jane?” William asks, giving her a smile.

“She is busy but good. Work has her creating a new line. Then there’s the added stress of my mom trying to overrule every choice Jane has made for the wedding,” Lizzie rolls her eyes.

“But everything will be finalized by the time you go down in March?” William asks.

“I hope so. I’m excited to be seeing Jane and Lydia but my mom will probably put me on edge,” Lizzie sighs before adding. “At least I have a few things to look forward to after that.”

“Katie’s birthday?” William teases and Lizzie lets out a snort.

“What? How do you even know when her birthday is?” Lizzie looks at him.

“You said it before. You have interesting employees. Hard working but weird personalities,” William raises an eyebrow.

“That girl is something else,” Lizzie shakes her head and there is a quiet moment between them.

“I’m looking forward to our vacation as well,” William murmurs, squeezing her hand for good measure. “Now, what were you saying to Jane about something not being for another week?”

“Jane has to work on Valentine’s Day and the rest of the weekend so Bing is taking her out tonight,” Lizzie says.

“That’s interesting,” William chuckles. “I was actually coming out to ask you where _you_ would like go for Valentine ’s Day.”

“How about nowhere?” Lizzie offers, shrugging her shoulders.

“Lizzie…” William furrows his eyebrows.

“I don’t need a Hallmark holiday to have my boyfriend show me that he loves me,” Lizzie gives him a sympathetic look. “You show me and tell me on a daily basis. I don’t need flowers sent to my office or some gigantic teddy bear. I don’t want to go to some expensive restaurant where there’s a fixed price and I don’t even get to choose. Plus, the restaurants are so crowded and there’s the clichéd proposals going all around you. That doesn’t sound fun at all.”

“Note to self: Don’t ask you to marry me in a restaurant,” William says casually.

“Right. No public proposals,” Lizzie nods and then cautiously looks at him for a second as he looks down at his hands. He looks back up and meets her gaze, his serious face slowly melting into a smile and the tension is quickly broken.

 “What do you want to do if you won’t let me take you out? I’d like to do something,” William asks.

“You know what sounds perfect?” Lizzie murmurs. “We stay in, have a nice fire, order some take out and enjoy a little dessert. Then we can see where the night progresses.”

“That actually sounds a lot better,” William nods.

“You be in charge of dinner and I’ll be in charge of dessert?” Lizzie offers.

“Chinese food?” William mentions, slyly.

“Obviously,” Lizzie lifts her chin, putting on her snooty face.

“Extra egg rolls?” he lifts a brow.

“We would have to break up if you didn’t suggest it,” Lizzie scoffs.

“So our relationship hangs on whether or not I ask for extra egg rolls?” William asks, mockingly clutching his chest.

“I don’t know. You are pretty irresistible without your shirt on. I might keep you around anyway,” Lizzie teases.

“At least I’m good for something,” William chuckles before leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. Lizzie giggles and turns her head to meet his lips. He smiles against her lips and brings a hand up to her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb as they share a slow kiss. They pull back a little and Lizzie kisses the end of his nose, William smiling brightly at her.

“I suppose being in love with you is a good factor as well,” Lizzie says quietly.

“Especially when I’m in love with you too,” William murmurs.

 

* * *

 

Lizzie is sitting in her office going over spreadsheets when Katie comes in with a box, setting it on the desk.

“Who is this from, Katie?” Lizzie asks, looking over at her.

“It came with the daily delivery. It says Charlotte on the corner,” Katie replies.

“Oh! Thanks, Katie. Can you-“

“Close the door. I know,” Katie smiles before leaving the office.

“What are you sending me today, Charlotte?” Lizzie mutters to herself, grabbing scissors from her desk and opening the box. “What in the world…”

She pulls out two small boxes and her eyes go wide before quickly putting them back in, pulling out her phone to call Charlotte.

“Hey, Lizzie! What’s up?” Charlotte greets her after the first ring.

“Charlotte Lu…what did you just send me?” Lizzie asks, slightly taken aback. “At work, no less!”

“Something I thought you would enjoy,” Charlotte says, coyly. “And William too. You can thank me later.”

“I don’t know what to do just yet,” Lizzie says, examining one of the boxes.

“Just trust me, Bennet. You can use both flavors or save one for a rainy day,” Charlotte replies.

“Charlotte!” Lizzie gasps. “Wait a minute. How would you know? These are both sealed.”

“You said you were in charge of dessert. I’m helping you out a little,” Charlotte sighs.

“Is there a guy you’re not telling me about?” Lizzie pries.

“I can’t talk about it right now. I’m working on the sequel to Game of Gourds…A Storm of Squash,” Charlotte answers.

“Charlotte Lu. You’re holding out on me!” Lizzie laughs.

“I’m doing nothing of the sort. A client gave me this basket of products and those were in there,” Charlotte says. “I thought my bestie would get more use out of it.”

“What kind of clients do you have?” Lizzie asks in confusion.

“Don’t worry about it,” Charlotte says quickly.

“Charlotte Lu. Are you turning Collins and Collins into a porn company?” Lizzie teases.

“We are doing nothing of the sort. They were potential clients but we weren’t the right fit. They sent a thank you basket anyway,” Charlotte says uncomfortably.

“So it’s a hand me down gift! What a great best friend,” Lizzie deadpans.

“Whatever. I know you. You’re too intrigued to not try it,” Charlotte taunts.

“You know me indeed,” Lizzie narrows her eyes, only realizing she’s on the phone with Charlotte and not in the room with her.

“Okay. I really have to go now. Enjoy yourself on Friday,” Charlotte says before hanging up.

“I just might,” Lizzie says to herself, staring at the contents of the box.

 

* * *

 

Lizzie has a good view of the elevator from her office when the door is open and the blinds are up. She watches as flower delivery people show up all morning on Valentine’s Day and she rolls her eyes. She made William promise no flowers but can’t help but think he would find a way around their rule. She gets her answer right after lunch when a man comes in after lunch with a vase with what looks like flowers. Upon closer inspection, she realizes they are pens with post it notes sticking to the tops. There is a card taped to the side of the vase and she smiles as reads it.

_You don’t need to water these and I know how you’re always misplacing your pens._

_Happy Valentine’s Day, Love_

_Your Will_

 

She lets out a laugh and looks at the vase once more before calling William.

“Good afternoon, Lizzie,” William answers.

“You are such a cheat,” Lizzie says with mock anger.

“I was already planning to send you that. It’s not my fault it was delivered on Valentine’s Day,” he replies.

“Uh huh,” Lizzie says, unconvinced.

“I didn’t spend any money actually. Those are from my personal supply and that vase was from your old conference room,” William says.

“And what about the delivery man?” Lizzie asks.

“He owes me a favor, actually. I helped him out on a video for his girlfriend,” William laughs into the phone.

“Okay…you win this round, William Darcy,” Lizzie says.

“What do I win?” William asks, cheekily.

“A night in with your girlfriend,” Lizzie teases.

“Sounds like the grand prize to me,” William says quietly.

“You’re such a romantic,” Lizzie giggles. “I’ll see you tonight, Will.”

“See you tonight, Lizzie,” William says before she hangs up. Lizzie looks at the vase for a moment and grabs a handful of pens, hiding them in her desk. She opens the door to her office and finds Katie staring at a huge vase of flowers that were just delivered to her.

“Hey, Katie. Would you like a few pens?” Lizzie asks, grinning at her.

 

* * *

 

Lizzie is the first one to get home and quickly runs into the bedroom to get ready. She curls her hair just the way William loves and changes out of her work clothes. She chooses some festive undergarments and slips on a knee length flowing black and white dress, foregoing shoes for bare feet. Once she’s done, she heads towards the living room and hears William closing the front door. She is light on her feet and meets him as he reaches the living room, a smile on both their faces.

“Hello there,” William says, closing the distance between them.

“Hi,” Lizzie grins, resting her arms on his shoulders as he bends down to kiss her hello. She sighs against his lips as he pulls her in closer, his hands wrapped around her waist. They end the kiss after a moment and she takes a small step back.

“You look gorgeous in this dress,” William says, playing with the strap on her shoulder.

“What? This old thing?” Lizzie says flirtatiously, twisting her hips and making it move back and forth. William chuckles as he takes off his jacket and hangs it over the couch.

“How was your day?” William asks, unbuttoning his cuffs and folding his sleeves up to his elbows.

“It was good. My employees have a lot of admirers. Somebody was delivering something nearly every hour,” Lizzie says, watching him with delight. He catches her stare and he quirks an eyebrow at her, Lizzie biting her lip and giving him a playful look. He takes his time untying his tie, smirking at her as he pops his collar and removes it.

“Would you like me to order dinner now or set up the fire?” William asks, readjusting his collar.

“Fire, please. More time to enjoy it as we wait for the food,” Lizzie says, grinning as William takes a few steps towards her.

“Are you sure? You’re looking a bit flushed,” William taunts, brushing a finger against her cheek. Lizzie stands on her toes and pulls him in close, her lips near his ear.

“Don’t tease the girl wearing lace undergarments,” Lizzie whispers in his ear. She smirks when she hears a small growl from William, pulls back and gives him a quick kiss.

“I’ll start the fire,” William says huskily.

“Good idea,” Lizzie replies, following him and sitting on the couch. When he gets the fire going, he pulls out his phone to order food. He smirks at Lizzie as he makes sure they include extra egg rolls in the order.

“Food should be here in thirty or so minutes,” William says, putting the phone on the table and joining Lizzie on the couch. Lizzie scoots in closer and leans into William as he drapes an arm over her shoulder. He idly curls a tendril of her hair around his finger as they sit quietly and stare at the fire for a few minutes.

“Isn’t this better?” Lizzie asks quietly, resting a hand against his chest as she looks at him.

“You were right,” William replies. “As usual. A night in with you is significantly better  than a night out with strangers.”

“Plus, there are perks to being alone with me,” Lizzie smiles, one finger now tracing a button on his shirt.

“And what would those be?” William asks, egging her on and glancing at her.

“Peace and quiet for one. No noisy neighbors,” Lizzie murmurs.

“This place does have thick walls,” William says.

“Thank goodness for that,” Lizzie waggles her eyebrows, placing a kiss on his neck and feeling the vibrations of his chuckle against her lips.

“Sitting by the fire,” Lizzie points out.

“Of course. It’s always nice to do that,” William says with a slight smile.

“We don’t have to worry about our state of dress,” Lizzie says as she unbuttons the top three buttons of his shirt. William turns his body towards her and his hands move to her waist as he leans in for a short kiss.

“Mmmm,” Lizzie hums. “And then there’s obviously me.”

“Best perk of all,” William says huskily as he leans in for another kiss. Lizzie grabs onto his shirt as he slides them down the couch with William on top. Their lips move at an unhurried pace and Lizzie sucks on his bottom lip which elicits a small groan from William. He deepens the kiss and teases her with his tongue running across her lower lip. He gets so caught up in the soft noises that are coming from Lizzie he doesn’t even notice her unbutton the rest of his shirt. Her hands move up his chest and wrap around his neck for a moment as they temporarily break for air. They smile at each other and catch their breath before he leans in and kisses her with more passion. She drags her fingers through his hair and clutches onto him as his hands begin to wander. One hand moves slowly down her side as his other is cupping her neck. Lizzie pulls one leg up and rests it against his hip, whimpering slightly as she feels his fingers brushing along her bare skin. Her dress falls and gathers at her lower hip, giving William a peek at what’s underneath. He grins wickedly at her and she starts laughing as he peppers kisses across her neck. They are so lost in each other that they miss the first knock on the door. Lizzie faintly hears something when there is a second knock and she tries to push William away.

“Will, the food is here,” Lizzie says breathily. He keeps kissing her neck until she repeats herself and they both hear a third knock on the door.

“Right. The food,” William swallows. He takes a deep breath before getting up and dragging himself away from her. Lizzie watches him over the edge of the couch as he treads heavily to the door, resting her head on her hands. He takes one last glance at her and smirks before finally opening it. A college aged girl has her hand up as if she was about to knock again and her face quickly goes from annoyed to dumbfounded.

“I apologize for taking so long,” William says, not noticing her eyes bugging out as he pulls out his wallet. “How much do I owe you?”

“Uh, um,” the girl stutters, turning a slight shade of pink. William looks at her expectantly as he starts to open his wallet, flashing a polite smile to try and encourage her. He hears Lizzie snickering in the background and looks over his shoulder to see her hiding her face in her hands.

“34.50,” the girl finally sputters out and, somehow, turning even pinker.

“That sounds about right. Did they throw in extra egg rolls?” William asks, pulling out a fifty dollar bill and handing it to her. She nods dumbly as she holds the bag out for William to take.

“This is a lot,” she says, staring at the fifty dollar bill.

“It’s no problem. You’re working on Valentine’s Day so why not get a big tip?” William smiles at her.

“Uh huh,” she says as she slowly backs away and smacks into the wall behind her.

“Are you okay?” William asks with concern, taking a step toward her.

“Fine! Just fine! Thank you for the tip!” she says as she runs to the elevator, pressing the button repeatedly.

“You’re welcome…” William says cautiously as he closes the door. “I think there was something wrong with that girl.”

“She was flustered. She’s a teenager and a very attractive man answered the door,” Lizzie teases as she hops up onto the counter. William gives her a look before setting the food down next to her.

“Lizzie, be serious,” William says. Lizzie tugs on his arm to pull him closer to her, effectively having him stand between her legs.

“I am serious,” Lizzie smiles. “If you answered the door in your current state of dress, I would be a puddle on the floor.”

“My current state,” William repeats, looking down to see his shirt completely unbuttoned and untucked. “Oh.”

“Are you really unaware of the effect you have on women?” Lizzie asks, running her hands through his hair to smooth it down.

“The only woman who matters is you,” William gazes at her. “And I’m very aware of the effect I have on you.”

“I’m a very lucky woman indeed,” Lizzie grins at him, her hand brushing along his cheek.

“I’m the one who’s lucky,” William whispers, his eyes flickering between her lips and eyes. Lizzie leans in slowly and they share a sensual kiss. His hands wrap around her back and pulls her to the edge of the counter. Lizzie rests her arms on his shoulders as the kiss ends, smiling against his lips as he sneaks in a quick peck.

“I’d say we’re both lucky,” Lizzie sighs and William nods silently. “Shall we eat before it gets cold?”

“Of course,” William clears his throat. He moves to get the plates as Lizzie pulls the food out of the bag, finding a bag of fortune cookies

“I have a better dessert than this,” Lizzie teases as William starts dishing out portions on their plates.

“I was going to ask. I didn’t see anything in the fridge,” William glances at her.

“I’m hiding it. I think you may like it but you should definitely save some room,” Lizzie says, giving him a playful look.

“Does that mean I should only put one egg roll on your plate?” William quirks an eyebrow.

“You must not skimp on the egg rolls!” Lizzie says, relaying feigned shock. William chuckles as he places two on her plate and she smiles approvingly. Once he finishes, he takes the plates to the dining room table. She jumps off the counter and grabs two glasses before pulling out a bottle of white wine from the fridge. He sets the plates next to each other before quickly running back into the kitchen to get chopsticks and a few napkins. He turns on some quiet music and he finally settles into the chair across from her as she pours him a glass.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Will,” Lizzie smiles, holding up the glass.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Lizzie,” William smiles back, clinking her glass.

They have light chatter throughout dinner, Lizzie occasionally bumping her foot with William’s. She goes more in depth about everything she saw delivered to the office for the holiday including a six foot stuffed giraffe. Once their plates are cleared, Lizzie grabs the fortune cookies and holds them close to her.

“Are you hogging them again?” William chuckles, getting up from the table and taking a seat beside her.

“I just want to read the fortunes so we have room for dessert,” Lizzie bites her lip.

“You are piquing my curiosity with what dessert is,” William raises an eyebrow, holding out his hand. “Okay. Just the fortunes.”

They both open their cookies and read their fortunes, Lizzie looking at William expectantly.

“Me first?” William gestures to himself. “Past Experience: He who never makes mistakes never did anything worthy…”

“Does it really say that?” Lizzie glances at him and he nods. “Well it works for you. Even when you add ‘in bed’ at the end.”

“Everybody makes mistakes. I learned a very valuable lesson from mine,” William says, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. “Your turn.”

“Do not be judgmental of your loved one’s intentions or actions…” Lizzie says, scrunching her nose up as she reads it. “These are serious fortune cookies. Did you pay someone to make these?”

“Why would I do that?” William chuckles. “If I had, I would’ve had yours say how beautiful you are or how much I love you.”

Lizzie gives him an uncertain look and he gazes at her, bringing a hand to her face. His thumb caresses her cheek and her worry melts away into a smile.

“There’s that smile,” William says quietly. “How about we put the dishes away and get to that dessert of yours.”

“I hope you brought your sweet tooth because there’s a lot to cover,” Lizzie perks up as she brings both dishes into the kitchen.

“Hmm,” William glances at her as he puts away the food. “I like the sound of this already.”

“You may just love the taste of it too,” Lizzie smirks, rinsing out the glasses before placing everything in the dishwasher. She feels William’s hands on her hips and looks over her shoulder, giving him a grin. William slides his arms completely around her waist and she puts her hands over his own. They stand there for a moment, listening to the music coming faintly from the other room before William responds.

“I will love anything…” William says, starting to kiss her neck. “…involving you.”

Lizzie reaches behind and rests one hand on the top of his head as he continues to pepper kisses along her neck, closing her eyes and enjoying his lips on her.

“I’ll lead the way,” Lizzie sighs. He places a kiss on her temple and lets go of her before she begins to lead them to the bedroom.

“Are we having dessert in the bedroom, Miss Bennet?” William asks in amusement.

“Yes we are, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie grins, turning around and walking backwards over the threshold of the bedroom. She pulls him to the bed and pushes him down on the edge by his shoulders, William lifting an eyebrow up at her. “Now, close your eyes.”

“Okay…” William says with hesitation. He hears her padding around the bedroom and making various noises. He hears a drawer open and close, the sound of plastic wrap, and what he believes is a package being opened. He can sense the weight of the bed shifting for a second and smiles when he can smell Lizzie mere inches from him. He can feel her straddling his lap and his arms automatically move to her waist, lightly gripping her.

“You can open them now,” Lizzie says, William feeling her breath near his ear. He slowly opens his eyes and a smile stretches on his face as he sees a hint of a blush on her cheeks. “Before we begin, this shirt is covering up too much so we are getting rid of it.”

William chuckles and she kisses his neck while slides his shirt off his shoulders. She pushes the folded sleeves down his arms and finally removes it, tossing it over to the chair in the corner.

“Can I make the same argument about your dress?” William smirks, tracing a finger up her thigh and pushing her dress up slowly.

“You can,” Lizzie gives him a playful smile and holds up her arms. William slowly pushes her dress up her body, revealing her matching red undergarments. As he lifts it over her arms and throws it to the corner chair, Lizzie cups his face and leans in for a kiss. William moves his hands to her back and pulls her in closer, sighing contently as she sucks on his bottom lip. She pulls back and catches his gaze, feeling a twinge of excitement between her thighs at seeing the intensity in his eyes.

“Are you my dessert because I would be perfectly fine with that,” he rasps as the tips of his fingers move slowly across her back.

“In a way, I actually am,” Lizzie says, reaching behind him. “Don’t ask me how I got these but I thought it would be perfect for tonight. You get a choice of flavors.”

She holds out two jars and William takes one to read the label, biting her lip in nervousness.

“Chocolate body paint…” William lifts an eyebrow. “Well, it seems you really are my dessert. What a delicious way to spend the evening.”

“You like the idea? I was afraid you wouldn’t want to try it,” Lizzie says, hopefully.

“I will try anything with you,” William says. “As long as there are no whips or chains involved.”

“Looks like I have something to return tomorrow,” Lizzie jokes and William laughs.

“Have you tasted these?” William asks, looking at both flavors.

“I haven’t,” Lizzie shakes her head. “But we can right now.”

She takes the lid off both jars, placing one on either side of them. She dips her finger in the milk chocolate jar and places a dab on the left side of her neck. Then she repeats the action with the caramel chocolate, placing a dab on the right side of her neck. William leans in and licks off the milk chocolate from her neck, sucking at her skin until it’s all gone. Lizzie sighs as he moves to the right side of her neck, tilting her head while he tastes the caramel sample and nips at her skin. He pulls back after a moment and then surprises her as he takes her dessert dipped fingers in his mouth, sucking on them one at a time.

“Which…which did you like more?” Lizzie stutters slightly. William gives her a dark look and dips a finger in each flavor, holding them up close to her.

“Try it yourself,” William says huskily. Lizzie grins at him as she tastes the first sample, giving him the same treatment he just gave her. She smacks her lips a bit before tasting the second sample on his middle finger. William is mesmerized at the suggestive manner in which she moves her tongue along the length of his finger before she finally licks it clean off.

“I think I like the milk chocolate more,” Lizzie says sensually.

“It has a nice texture,” William replies and Lizzie smiles. She places the lid on the caramel chocolate sauce and gets up from his lap, William nearly grabbing for her as she walks back to the dresser.

“I’m just saving this for a rainy day,” Lizzie giggles as stands by the dresser. “Now, I suggest we take off the bed spread because this could get messy and I’m quite fond of it.”

“Um, yes. Sure,” William takes a deep breath before standing up. He starts pulling off the bedspread when he feels Lizzie’s hands brush against his back.

“I’m actually going to refrigerate this,” Lizzie whispers against his back. “I suggest you take off everything but your boxers too because it’s my turn first.”

“As you wish,” he says, briefly closing his eyes when she kisses his shoulder blade. He makes quick work of removing the bed spread, folding it up and setting it down next to the corner chair. He smiles to himself as he removes the rest of his clothing, leaving only his boxers. It is definitely not the way he expected the night to go but he loves how Lizzie continually surprises him. He will happily spend the rest of his life being surprised by her and it gives him a weirdly comforting feeling. He hears Lizzie shuffling into the bedroom and he quickly turns around, drinking in the sight of her.

“You are so sexy in red,” William whispers as she walks towards him.

“You are so sexy in general,” Lizzie quips, licking her lips as she reaches him. She grabs his hands and tugs slightly. “On the bed, please.”

“So polite and demanding at the same time,” William chuckles as he lies on the bed. Lizzie grabs the jar of chocolate and the small paint brush before climbing onto the mattress and settling on his upper thighs.

“I know what I want,” Lizzie grins down at him. “And right now, I want to lick chocolate off every inch of your hot body.”

“Paint away, my love,” William says quietly as he gazes at her, resting his head on his arms.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Lizzie breathes. She twists the jar off the chocolate and dips the brush into it. She scoots up a little and bends down, leaning on his torso as she paints on his upper chest. She giggles once she finishes and sits back up, admiring her work. He glances down and laughs.

“Did you draw a chocolate bow tie on me?” William looks at her.

“I sure did. This will be the most delicious one to take off,” Lizzie gives him a cheesy grin. She bends down and begins to slowly lick off the chocolate, William bringing a hand down to push her hair out of the way. The chocolate gives an added sensation that makes William hum from pleasure and Lizzie looks very pleased with herself. The image of Lizzie straddling him and wearing some of his favorite lingerie is an incredible turn on. As she continues to paint certain parts of his torso and then lick them off, he is already aching to do the same.

Lizzie loves the taste of his skin and chocolate separately. Together, it’s an entirely new experience. The saltiness of his heated skin and the sweetness of the chocolate amps her up very quickly. She will thank Charlotte the next time she talks to her but right now, she’s focusing on the soft sighs tumbling from William’s lips. He can tease her into oblivion so quickly and she believes she is, successfully, starting to do the same. She uses the paintbrush to paint short strokes across his abdomen, mimicking a six pack.

“Are you painting how you’d like me to be?” William quirks an eyebrow, eyeing the chocolate on his abdomen.

“I’m painting you as you are,” Lizzie says, slowly licking off each line of chocolate. “Images of your long, lean body flash through my head every day. It’s a wonder I get any work done at all.”

“Lizzie,” he hums as she paints a chocolate trail downwards just to the edge of his boxers.

“Yes, Will?” she stares at him as she laps up the chocolate, her body brushing against his obvious arousal as she moves lower.

“You’re always in my head,” he says breathily. He eyes flutter closed as she peels off his boxers, pulling them completely off.

“Tell me in what way,” Lizzie taunts him as she drags the brush across his pelvis near his oblique muscle. Lizzie absolutely loves this part of his body because she is the only one who gets to see it. On the rare occasion when his pants are hanging down just low enough and he foregoes a shirt, she is a goner. Somehow he always catches her in mid stare and he ends her suffering by pulling everything off to give her a full view. Now, she takes her time coating everything in chocolate before dragging her tongue at an achingly slow pace across the painted area.

“Oh geez. Your voice telling me you love me is in my head,” William sighs out. “Your beautiful smile. Your gorgeous, oh man, your gorgeous body. Your laugh. Everything about you is, umm, in my head.”

Lizzie takes a shaky breath and pulls herself up his body, cupping his face and giving him a passionate kiss. William swings his arms around her body and holds her close to him as she rakes her nails through his scalp. He tastes the sweetness as he sucks on her tongue, groaning as he feels Lizzie squirming above him. They pull apart, breathing heavily and share a look.

“I love you,” Lizzie whispers.

“I love you,” William whispers back. She grabs the jar of chocolate and smears a little on each of his cheeks, smiling against his skin as she licks it off. She teases him a little longer as she applies and licks more off his jaw line and neck. She knows he can barely stand it as his hands grip onto her butt and his hips are bucking in response. She gives him a playful grin as she slides down his body, licking remnants of chocolate off before she reaches his hips.

“So much patience. I was just saving the best part for last,” Lizzie says as she settles between his legs. He chuckles and watches her intensely as she adds a small scoop of chocolate to her tongue. He groans immediately as drags her tongue slowly up and then down. He runs his hands through her hair as she continues her torture and takes him completely in her mouth. She doesn’t break eye contact as she moves her head up and down, William unable to control his jerking hips. He wants to have his tongue on her body and make her moan the same way she’s making him moan. Her tongue makes swirling motions as she continues and her hand begins to massage him. The pleasure is quickly building and his breathing is becoming more shallow. She is licking every drop of chocolate off him and he’s nearly there as she starts to moan around him. He feels his release rushing towards him and seizes up as the pleasure overtakes him. As he catches his breath, Lizzie watches him and slowly licks her lips.

“It’s most definitely my turn now,” he says huskily and she grins at him. He sits up as Lizzie rests on her knees, pulling her in for a short kiss. He flips them over and she laughs against his lips, and he grins as he sees the sparkle in her eyes. He bends down to kiss her neck as his hands move down and across her body, Lizzie sighing just slightly. He traces along her lacy bra and along the curve of her breast as he looks down between them.

“We should remove this. We wouldn’t want to get chocolate all over it,” he murmurs and Lizzie nods. He undoes the front clasp and carefully pulls the bra off, tossing it over his shoulder. He flips her over on her stomach and bends down close to her ear. “Your back is a canvas just waiting to be painted.”

He grabs the jar of chocolate and dips the brush in, coating the soft bristles. He moves the brush gently across her shoulder blades, smirking as he sees her twitch under the coolness of the chocolate. William bends down and takes his time licking it off her skin, occasionally blowing cool air on her back. He takes the brush once more and moves it down the curve of her spine, stopping mere inches from the hem of her underwear. He sees Lizzie’s hands splayed on the sheets, her nails starting to dig in as he drags his tongue up her back. He decides to have a little fun and starts drawing letters on her back before licking them off.

“Can you tell what I’m writing?” William asks, hovering above her.

“K-kind of,” Lizzie breathes out.

“Try for me,” William says and Lizzie looks over her shoulder, smiling at him. He takes his time painting on the first letter and then retraces it for good measure.

“Is it an ‘I”? Lizzie guesses.

“Mmmhmm,” William hums as he continues painting the letters on her back.

“L. O, V,” Lizzie giggles at the bristles on her back and twitches once more. “Will, I can tell where you’re going with this.”

“I did not write all that,” William teases as he finishes painting an E on her back.

“I love…how are you going to finish it?” Lizzie asks playfully.

“I fear I don’t have enough room on your back to properly convey what I love,” William says quietly. He drags the brush across her skin and forms the letters Y, O and U before talking again. “If I had more chocolate and more room, I could go on for ages.”

“You are so smooth, Will,” Lizzie laughs and William leans in close to kiss her temple. Sometimes words fail them both but he knows how much she loves him. As he slowly licks off the letters, he can feel the physical pull of her love for him. It dissolves on his tongue but grows stronger in his heart. It radiates from her body and rises up with her heat, surrounding and comforting him. He wants to soak himself up in this feeling long after the chocolate is gone. There is nothing in this world better than being with her and he wants her to know it every day. Once he finishes, he flips her over once again and she smiles at him with heavy lidded eyes. She brings a hand to his cheek and he kisses her palm, knowing exactly what she’s trying to say. He grabs the brush and paints a small heart between her breasts, smirking at her.

“Is that how small you think my heart is?” Lizzie teases.

“My apologies, love,” William quirks an eyebrow. He dips the brush in chocolate once again before painting a bigger heart on her chest, completely surrounding her breasts. He licks the sweet substance off and feels Lizzie’s hands moving through his hair. He reaches the point at her navel and hears a whimper coming from Lizzie. William pulls himself up and stops at her breasts, flashing Lizzie a cheeky grin. He paints a thick coat of chocolate on both her nipples and teases her with his tongue surrounding them. She moans as he takes one nipple between his lips, sucking and thoroughly licking the chocolate off. He can feel her squirming beneath his body as he moves to the other nipple, biting lightly with his teeth after the chocolate is long gone. He knows the pleasure is going straight to her core as he continues to tease--Lizzie is arching her back and her hands are grabbing for him. He glances at her and feels satisfaction as her eyes flutter and her mouth falls open. He moves away from her breasts and draws a line of chocolate going all the way down to her lower stomach, following the trail with his tongue. He curls his fingers around the waistband of her underwear and slowly pulls them down her legs.

Her legs are practically his favorite part of her body. Lizzie knows there is no way he can resist spreading chocolate along her calves. Even as Lizzie’s hips are jerking from impatience, he laps up the chocolate at a slow pace. He likes to build up anticipation and she both loves and hates it when he does this. She enjoys his touch and his tongue but she is throbbing for his tongue to be higher up. As he moves past her knees and spreads her legs apart, she is met with more teasing. She lets out a frustrated groan as he paints chocolate on her inner thighs with his fingers. She pulls at his hair as laps up the chocolate and he chuckles against her skin, not moving an inch.

“What’s the hurry, love?” he teases as he moves to her other thigh.

“I hate you!” she whimpers as his tongue dances across her skin. He is far too good at teasing her and she can barely stand it anymore. He licks the last drop off her leg and moves between her thighs, giving her a wicked grin.

“Is this what you want?” William says, his voice gruff. No chocolate is needed for this. The taste of her is more than enough for him. He presses his tongue against her and she cries out from the contact. He moves his tongue in slow, long strokes as she squirms against his lips. He spent long enough teasing her and bringing her to the edge. Lizzie drags her fingers through his hair before grabbing and pulling him closer. He wraps his arms around her thighs and grabs her wrists as he flicks his tongue against her, Lizzie moaning with each movement. She rocks her hips against him as he keeps switching between long, slow strokes and making her go crazy with quick flicks of his tongue. He can feel her throbbing and sucks hard, staring at her as she begins to thrash. He holds her steady as he presses his tongue against her, putting just the right amount of pressure there to make her fall apart. She screams out his name and he grunts slightly as she pulls even harder on his hair, riding a wave of pure pleasure. She gives a long, slow moan of satisfaction as she lets go of him.

“Worth it?” William chuckles as he sits on his knees.

“So worth it,” Lizzie sighs, William pulling her up on his legs, Lizzie draping hers over his thighs. Lizzie bites her lip and brushes a hand across his torso. He slips his hands around her back and smiles sweetly at her before she gives him the tiniest of nods. They both sigh in relief as he pushes himself inside, pulling her closer to him. She grabs his thighs as he begins to thrust inside her, feeling his muscles clenching beneath her hands. She crosses her ankles and arches her back as his hands grip onto her even tighter. They share a look of lust as she rotates her hips with his thrusts, their breathing matching each other’s. It’s not long before he pulls her up against him, both craving more of each other. The mixture of skin against skin and the remnants of chocolate make Lizzie hold onto him tighter. She sucks on his neck as his hands move down to her butt, pushing himself in deeper and the feeling is intoxicating. She is so turned on when he holds her like this, no part of her touching the bed as they writhe against each other. She is wrapped around his body, rocking her hips against him as he makes sure not to let go of her. She sucks on his earlobe and he thrusts deep inside her, Lizzie throwing her head back and letting out a loud moan. William kisses and nips at the hollow of her throat, feeling her moans against his lips. She aches to finds that release already despite loving William being in control. She pushes him down on the bed and keeps him down with her hands as she rotates her hips. He flexes his jaw as he continues his thrusts, holding onto her with all his strength. She begins to grind against him and the combination is pure bliss. Their breathing is ragged and their moans fill the room as they both are getting close. Lizzie leans forward slightly as she grinds harder against him and William’s thrusts become more erratic. Lizzie squeezes her eyes shut and bites her lip as she falls over the edge, her orgasm hitting her hard. William groans out as he finds his own release as she clenches around him. Lizzie collapses on his chest and William wraps his arms around her as they both struggle for breath.

William runs a hand gently through her hair, smiling to himself. He can feel her laughter between her slowing pants and he feels his own bubbling over.

“That was…” Lizzie trails off

“It was…” William attempts but stops, instead taking a bigger breath.

“Really hot,” Lizzie finishes.

“Hot…and sticky,” William jokes and Lizzie laughs again.

“I think we’re going to have to change the sheets,” Lizzie looks to the side, seeing a streak of chocolate on the sheet.

“We should just buy new ones,” William says. Lizzie whimpers as she moves off him and lies next to him.

“You are so wasteful, Will,” Lizzie frowns, noticing a set of chocolate fingerprints on his chest that undoubtedly belong to her.

“Chocolate is difficult to get out,” William says, wiping a little chocolate off behind Lizzie’s ear.

“I don’t regret it at all,” Lizzie says smugly.

“We can buy new sheets, wash these and use them only for this specific purpose,” William chuckles.

“Resourceful,” Lizzie giggles.

“I would definitely be up to do this again sometime,” William murmurs, lying on his side and pulling her in close.

“When we don’t feel like grocery shopping, we can just eat this off each other,” Lizzie teases.

“You make the perfect plate,” William raises an eyebrow, nibbling on her shoulder. Lizzie sighs and rests a hand on his torso, both occasionally glancing at each other.

“I keep finding chocolate that I thought I got already,” Lizzie muses, finding a spot on his right hip.

“It would probably be a good idea to take a shower,” William says, seeing a streak on her ear.

“Oh…are you going to wash the chocolate off me?” Lizzie asks playfully.

“Only if you wash it off me,” William grins back. He kisses her cheek before getting up from the bed, pulling Lizzie up with him. As they get into the bathroom, William turns the shower on and waits for the water to heat up. Lizzie keeps nipping at some chocolate on his arm before William deems the water warm enough and pulls her into the shower. They take their time washing the chocolate off each other and laughing as they find some in their hair. William washes Lizzie’s hair thoroughly before he gathers her in his arms and kisses her under the rushing water. He smiles against her lips as her hands roam across and down his back. She pinches his butt and he lets out a growl as Lizzie giggles. She pushes him down onto the bench so she can easily wash his hair in return, getting the last remnants of dessert out. After a quick inspection involving wandering hands and lips, they declare each other chocolate free and turn the shower off. William grabs their robes from the back of the door after they dry themselves. Lizzie quickly runs into the bedroom and pulls the sheets off the bed.

“Do you intend to sleep on the bed with no sheets?” William asks in amusement.

“We can use the comforter!” Lizzie says, picking it up from the corner and throwing it towards him. She hits him and he dramatically falls onto the mattress, letting it unfold on top of him. She swiftly runs and jumps onto the bed, burrowing under the comforter to find him. He is quick to grab her by the waist and pull her towards him. She curls into William as he pushes the comforter down so their heads are peeking out. He reaches up and grabs a pillow before resting their heads on it. They smile at each other for a moment before he presses his lips against her forehead.

“Good Valentine’s Day?” William asks, quietly.

“Best one yet,” Lizzie grins. “We should spend all of them this way. Stay indoors, eat delicious food...eat delicious food off each other.”

“And what do we say when people ask us what we did?” William asks, quirking an eyebrow at her.

“We had a nice, quiet dinner and dessert. They don’t need to know where or how we ate it all,” Lizzie snickers.

“Very clever,” William chuckles and she gives him a smug look. His phone starts ringing and he stretches out to grab it from the bedside table. He looks at the screen to see that Fitz is calling and Lizzie shrugs.

“Hey Fitz,” William answers.

“Darcy! Daaaaarcy!” Fitz shouts from the other end. William holds the phone back from his ear slightly and winces. “Are you with Lizzie B? Put me on speaker phone!”

“I am,” William says before switching it so Lizzie can hear. “She’s right next to me.”

“Lizzie B! How art thee?” Fitz asks.

“I’m good,” Lizzie says, pressing her lips together. “What’s up, Fitz?”

“I wanted to know what you love birds were up to tomorrow!” Fitz replies.

“Maybe buying new sheets,” Lizzie mutters and William throws her a dirty look.

“My calendar is empty, Fitz,” William says, Lizzie looking at him with guilt.

“Firstly, I want to hear why you need new sheets but now is not the time!” Fitz exclaims. “Can you two meet me at City Hall tomorrow around 3?”

“That’s doable,” William says and Lizzie nods. “What’s going on?”

“Brandon and I are getting married! We want you guys to be our witnesses!” Fitz says, his voice getting louder.

“What! I didn’t know you two were engaged!” Lizzie says in shock, both her and William sitting up.

“When did that happen? Congratulations!” William says at the same time.

“I may have proposed to Brandon a few hours ago,” Fitz answers. “We didn’t see a reason to wait so we called in a few favors and we’ve got everything all set to go for City Hall tomorrow!”

“Fitz! I’m so happy for you!” Lizzie says, clapping quickly. “I, for one, would absolutely love to be part of your special day.”

“I will gladly be there as well,” William smiles, Lizzie nudging him playfully.

“Great! We wanted to go eat afterwards…maybe go dancing. Celebrate life and all that. So pumped you two are coming!” Fitz shouts.

“Is there anything you want us to bring? How should we dress?” Lizzie asks quickly.

“The whole works! I dusted off my blue suit for this,” Fitz jokes. “Darcy. Darcy…Darcy my man.”

“I’m here,” William chuckles and Lizzie giggles against his shoulder.

“Wear a tie. I’m pretty sure you have a tie. You got a tie, man. I know you do,” Fitz repeats.

“I do have a tie. Are you drinking?” William glances to Lizzie and she smiles.

“I may be finishing up an entire bottle of champagne,” Fitz laughs.

“No judging. You’re gotta celebrate cuz you’re getting married tomorrow,” Lizzie says breathily.

“I am! I gotta go. I have people to do and things to call!” Fitz shouts. “That’s not right…”

“See you tomorrow, Fitz!” Lizzie says before William hangs up. They exchange surprised looks and Lizzie lets out a strangled laugh.

“That is crazy!” Lizzie exclaims, putting her hands on William’s shoulders.

“I don’t think I would expect anything less from him actually,” William says, shaking his head.

“Gigi is going to be so mad at herself for going to Sanditon this weekend,” Lizzie realizes.

“We will have to remember to take pictures,” William smiles at her.

“Most definitely,” Lizzie nods. “It’s going to be fun.”

 

* * *

 

Lizzie and William get to City Hall with a few minutes to spare and find Fitz standing by the front doors. His face lights up when he sees the two of them and they quicken their pace.

“I am so happy you guys made it!” Fitz says, hugging Lizzie. “You are lookin’ good, Lizzie.”

Lizzie is wearing a dark blue tea length dress with capped sleeves and her modest black heels. She has her hair curled and in a loose side pony tail. She smiles and gives him a tiny curtsy, making Fitz laugh.

“Not as dashing as you, Fitz. This blue suit is perfect for you” Lizzie says, adjusting his tie.

“Why thank you, milady,” he nods his head before turning to William.

“I wore a tie,” William says with a hint of a smile. He is wearing a black suit with a white button up shirt and his tie is the same shade as Lizzie’s dress.

“I had a feeling you had one,” Fitz laughs. “Seriously, man. Thank you for being here.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” William says as Fitz gives him a hug.

“What are you guys doing for rings?” Lizzie asks suddenly.

“Oh, we bought some temporary ones today. We’ll order the bands after,” Fitz shrugs.

“Where’s Brandon?” Lizzie asks, looking around.

“He’s inside making sure everything is set up,” Fitz says, gesturing behind him.

“Should we join him?” Lizzie offers.

“Yes, we should,” Fitz says, smiling at her. He feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see a look from William. “Uh, Lizzie. Go on ahead. We’ll be right there.”

“Will do,” Lizzie says, walking ahead of them.

Fitz turns to William and William dramatically clears his throat.

“Now, under normal circumstances,” William begins. “I would be giving you a pep talk and making sure you’re ready. I have a feeling that you’re already there since you haven’t even been engaged for 24 hours yet and we’re at City Hall.”

“Darcy, I am totally ready,” Fitz chuckles and William holds up a hand.

“Hey. I didn’t have time to throw you a bachelor party so I had to do something,” William gives him a little smile.

“You give me a hard time here and I’ll give you a harder time at yours,” Fitz says smugly.

“Bing is up next,” William narrows his eyes at him.

“And that is going to be very entertaining,” Fitz says, clapping a hand on William’s shoulder.

“I want you to take the next two weeks off. I don’t want to see you anywhere near the office. You’re more than welcome to use the company jet as well,” William says.

“That’s an offer I will gladly take!” Fitz replies.

“I’m just going to end up giving you more to do when Lizzie and I go on vacation in March, just so you know,” William chuckles.

“That should be fun,” Fitz gives him a look and William shakes his head.

“We should get inside. Don’t want to make Brandon wait for long,” William says.

“Let’s get me married!” Fitz exclaims.

William and Fitz enter City Hall and it takes a few minutes for them to spot Lizzie and Brandon. Their shoes make an echoing clacking noise throughout the hall as they hurry up the marble staircase. William reaches Lizzie and Brandon first, both leaning against the gilded railing. As Fitz walks up to them, he flashes his thousand watt smile at Brandon. The officiant talks to them for a moment before he has them face each other so he can begin. William and Lizzie stand behind the two of them and near the railing. The ceremony officially starts, Fitz and Brandon hold hands as the officiant reads on. Lizzie gently nudges William and he turns to her to see her softly smiling up at him. He takes her hand and slips his fingers into hers, giving her a big smile back before they turn their attention back to Fitz and Brandon. Once their vows are said and rings are exchanged, the officiant finally announces them married. William and Lizzie untangle their hands and clap as Fitz and Brandon share their first kiss as a married couple. Afterwards, official documents are signed and a lot of pictures are taken with Gigi in mind. William surprises Fitz and Brandon once more by having a town car pull up in front of City Hall.

“How can you properly celebrate when you have to worry about who’s driving home?” William shrugs. They all pile into the car and Fitz asks the driver to take them to the Tonga Room because he is in the mood for good food and dancing. It’s only a little while later that arrive at their destination, all smiling as they enter the restaurant. The hostess grabs four menus and leads them to a table nearest to the dance floor, and offering a great view of the stage, which floats in the pool at the center of the restaurant

“What are we celebrating tonight?” the hostess asks, noticing all the smiles at the table

“A wedding!” Fitz grins up at her. She points to William and Lizzie but they shake their heads.

“It would actually be these two handsome gentlemen across from us,” Lizzie says with satisfaction. Fitz and Brandon both hold out their left hands to show off their simple bands.

“Congrats to the both of you! We’ll take good care of you tonight. Your waiter will be here in just a second,” the hostess smiles at them before leaving. Once the waiter arrives, William orders two bottles of Dom Perignon and is surprised to hear no cluck of disapproval from Lizzie.

“It’s a wedding celebration,” Lizzie shrugs once the waiter leaves. “It happens once in a life time!”

“That’s right, Lizzie B!” Fitz grins. “Would you care to dance while we wait for our food and drink?”

“That sounds lovely,” Lizzie nods and takes his hand, Fitz leading her to the dance floor. Brandon and William watch them in silence as they dance to the quick tempo, Lizzie laughing because she can barely keep up with Fitz’s energetic moves. Lizzie bows out after one song and comes back to the table, waving a hand to cool herself down.

“I think you need to go share your first dance with your new husband, Brandon!” Lizzie shouts over the music.

“Good suggestion, Lizzie!” Brandon winks at her before he gets up from the table and joins Fitz. William leans towards Lizzie and gives her a kiss on her temple. She smiles at him and places her hand on top of his while they watch the couple dance. The drinks and appetizers arrive only moments after Fitz and Brandon come back from the dance floor. The waiter opens the bottle and pours for everybody at the table, Lizzie grinning and taking a quick picture for Gigi. They all hold up their glasses, William and Lizzie each toasting the newly married couple with enthusiasm.

A short while later, they are finished with dinner and on their third round of champagne. William disappears from the table for a few minutes while Lizzie talks to Brandon and Fitz. Lizzie hears the music stop and the bandleader announce a slow song coming up. William appears by her side and holds out his hand, saying nothing but smiling warmly at her.

“Excuse me, gentlemen,” Lizzie nods towards Fitz and Brandon as she takes William’s hand. He leads her out to the dance floor and waits for the music to start. When the song starts playing, she has a weird sense of déjà vu and looks at William with slight confusion.

“We have given so many things a second chance,” William smiles at her, placing his hand on the small of her back and holding her other hand. “Why don’t we give the song that produced the most awkward dance ever one as well?”

Lizzie lights up when she realizes he requested the song that they danced to at the infamous Gibson wedding so long ago. She squeezes his hand and steps in closer, resting her head on his shoulder as they sway around the floor. Fitz and Brandon watch the two of them dancing from their table and Fitz lets out a quick wolf whistle.

“You’d think they were the ones who just got married from the way they’re dancing,” Fitz remarks, grinning at Brandon.

“It’s only a matter of time and you know it,” Brandon replies, putting an arm around Fitz. They catch William spinning Lizzie on the floor before they share a short kiss. Thunder claps, lightning flashes and it starts raining inside the bar, to the delight of the couple entwined on the dance floor.

“We should take bets,” Fitz murmurs.

“We should take bets on how quickly Gigi is going to kill us for missing all this,” Brandon chuckles.

“I’d like to place my money on right away,” Fitz snorts.

“I will take that bet,” Brandon grins before giving Fitz a sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A round of applause to Teresa for doing the things she does. 
> 
> This chapter was another of my longer ones but this bad boy was an idea formed a long time ago...along with a few other ideas that have yet to be written.
> 
> Remember, you can find hints and other goodies on my tumblr. I have at least one alternate scene queued up and some ideas that didn't come to fruition
> 
> http://dizzieslearningcurve.tumblr.com/


	24. Three Drink Minimum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit home and a certain discussion with Jane makes Lizzie realize how lucky she is to have William

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! A new chapter. It took longer because the past week or so has been really busy.

A week before Lizzie goes home to see Jane, she gets a package in the mail from her. She’s frowning at the package as she walks back into the apartment. William sees the concern on her face as she sets it down on the counter and carefully examines the box.

“Why are you acting like it’s going to explode?” William asks in amusement, walking up to her.

“What?” Lizzie looks up at him as he reaches her side. “Oh. It’s from Jane. I haven’t gotten a care package from her in a long time.”

“And?” William asks, placing a hand on her lower back.

“She usually sends these when something’s wrong. Plus, I’m seeing her on Friday,” Lizzie frowns.

“Maybe it’s just stress from the wedding. Open it and find out,” William smiles, handing her a box cutter. Lizzie takes it and tears the tape, opening the box. She picks up the note sitting on the top and reads silently to herself as William waits patiently.

“She says it’s a few things for our vacation,” Lizzie mutters, still reading. “She was afraid she would forget to give them to me with everything that’s going on.”

“See? She’s just thinking ahead,” William smiles before peeking in the box.

“I guess...” Lizzie says hesitantly. “It’s just that…”

“You can ask her when you see her if you’re really worried,” William says as he glances at her, rubbing his hand across her lower back. She looks up at him and smiles.

“Yes I can,” Lizzie nods before looking through the box. “See anything you like?”

“I don’t know about you but,” William says, pulling out a small green beanie. “I think this might be for me.”

“You’re going to stretch it!” Lizzie laughs as he places it on his head. She pulls out a larger blue beanie and puts it on her head, the material going past her eyes. “This one is obviously for me then.”

“I don’t know,” William drawls out, lifting the hat to uncover her eyes. “I think she made them both for me.”

William takes both beanies off just as Lizzie tries to grab for the one on his head. He grins at her as he holds them high in the air, Lizzie jumping up to try and grab hers.

“You. Are. So. Mean,” Lizzie says between each jump.

“You have to prove you’re worthy of these well made hats,” William says, quirking an eyebrow and Lizzie stops jumping. She takes a step back and purses her lips.

“Interesting,” Lizzie says, a glint in her eyes. “You have to prove you’re worthy enough to sleep in our bed tonight.”

“You know that affects us both,” William frowns.

“I’m willing to make the sacrifice,” Lizzie tuts, turning around and heading out of the kitchen. William drops his arms and quickly comes up behind Lizzie, placing her hat on her head and wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Well, I’m not,” William whispers near her ear, kissing her lobe.

“I knew you’d make the right decision,” Lizzie murmurs, turning around and draping her arms around his neck.

“We already know I can’t sleep without you,” William sighs as he gazes at her. “You’ll be gone all next weekend and I will be tossing and turning enough as it is.”

“I will too,” Lizzie scrunches her nose. “At least it’s not eight days like last time.”

“Never again,” William shakes his head. Lizzie smiles at him and stands on her toes to kiss him. William sucks in a breath as her lips move across his own, Lizzie cupping her hand around the back of his neck. As they pull apart, Lizzie lingers for a moment and William gives her a peck before her heels touch the floor.

“That hat really makes you look cute,” William says, a hint of a smile on his face. Lizzie takes his own hat from his hands and pulls it down on his head.

“You too,” Lizzie says proudly.

“Be sure to thank Jane for me?” William asks as they go back to the package.

“I won’t forget,” Lizzie replies, glancing at the clock in the kitchen. “Will, is that the time?”

“It looks like it,” William says and then winces. “Lunch with Gigi…”

“We have to go! She’s already mad enough about last week,” Lizzie says in a panic, yanking off her hat and running into the bedroom.

“Hell hath no fury like my sister missing Fitz’s wedding,” William says as he tosses his hat back into the box and smoothes down his hair. He grabs both their jackets and waits by the door as Lizzie comes hopping out of the bedroom, attempting to put on her shoes. He swings open the door and ushers her out, closing it quickly behind them and making sure to lock it.

* * *

 

William helps Lizzie pack her car up early Friday morning before work. She plans to leave an hour early and straight from work to avoid the worst traffic getting out of the Bay Area. She pushed all her meetings to the morning so she wouldn’t have to worry about anything delaying her departure.

“Is that everything?” William asks, looking at the contents in her car.

“Pretty sure,” Lizzie says, closing the trunk. “Thank you for helping me.”

“It was my pleasure,” William smiles and looks down. “Um…”

“You want to ask me something. I know it,” Lizzie waits for a moment and William glances at her.

“I really would rather not say goodbye just yet,” William admits. “Do you think you have time to meet me for lunch?”

“I can definitely do that,” Lizzie nods, hugging him around the waist. “I was kind of hoping you would ask.”

“Really?” William muses, looking down at her.

“I didn’t schedule anything after noon just in case,” Lizzie says, looking up at him.

“You know me too well,” William says, bending down to share a quick kiss with her. “12:30 sound good to you? The little sandwich place around the corner from your office?”

“You don’t want to meet half way?” Lizzie furrows her brow.

“I’m kind of craving their grilled turkey and avocado sandwich,” William shrugs.

“Okay. 12:30 it is,” Lizzie says. “I’ll get there a little early and save our favorite table.”

“Good thinking, Miss Bennet,” William grins.

“Thank you, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie lights up. She pulls away and goes over to the driver’s side of her car. “See you then.”

“Looking forward to it,” William says.

 

* * *

 

William arrives at the restaurant with two minutes to spare but Lizzie is already sitting at their table. She has her back to him but he can recognize that flowing red hair from a mile away. He sneaks up behind her and covers her eyes with his hands, making Lizzie jump slightly in her chair

“Guess who?” William asks. Lizzie runs a hand over his as he smiles.

“Thomas, I told you that my boyfriend will be here any minute and I don’t want him finding out about us,” Lizzie says coolly.

“Hello, Lizzie,” William chuckles as he removes his hands. She turns in his direction and he bends down to kiss her hello.

“Mmm,” Lizzie hums as he pulls away. “You’re a much better kisser than Thomas.”

“I hate to tell you this but I’ve known about you and Thomas for ages. I took care of him yesterday,” William says as he sits down across from her, smoothing down his tie.

“Drat,” Lizzie snaps her fingers. “Always messing with my affairs.”

“I am not willing to share. I told you this after I got rid of Hugh and Brad,” William raises an eyebrow. Lizzie presses her lips together to keep from laughing as they stare each other down. She sees a hint of a smile from William and she breaks out into a full grin, reaching across the small table to take his hand.

“I ordered for us. The food should be out in a minute,” Lizzie says, showing him their number.

“Thank you,” William replies, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. “How was your morning?”

“Pretty good. I obtained a few more clients interested in using TPT,” Lizzie says.

“Sounds better than my morning. I had to fire an employee because they were stealing office supplies,” William says grimly.

“Oh no,” Lizzie says, giving him a sympathetic look. “You mean like pens and staplers?”

“More like a few computers,” William replies and he notices Lizzie’s scrunched up face. “Yea. My reaction exactly.”

“Hopefully your afternoon goes better,” Lizzie squeezes his hand and he squeezes it back.

“I don’t know. My girlfriend-”

William is cut off by the waitress setting down their plates and asking him if he wants anything to drink. He tells her that water will do just fine and she is gone the next moment. Lizzie uses the opportunity to take half of the assorted fruit that accompanies William’s sandwich.

“I don’t know why you don’t just order fruit for yourself,” William chuckles, taking the pickle out of his sandwich and putting it on her plate.

“I like the fries too,” Lizzie replies, taking the tomato out of her sandwich and giving it to him.

“As long as you save one for me,” William says before biting into his sandwich.

“It’s impossible to have just one,” Lizzie purses her lips before putting a handful on his plate. William rolls his eyes as they both dig into their lunch. William swats Lizzie’s hand away as she tries to steal another piece of fruit when she finishes everything on her plate.

“Stop trying to eat the rest of my lunch,” William laughs.

“I’m sorry,” Lizzie puffs out her bottom lip and gives him her saddest eyes.

“Don’t you dare use that pouting face on me,” William narrows his eyes at her before sighing in defeat. “Okay fine. One piece.”

He holds his fork with a piece of melon out for Lizzie and she eagerly takes it, popping it in her mouth.

“Thank you,” Lizzie smiles.

“I’m picking up the check though,” William says, putting his napkin on his empty plate.

“Will…” Lizzie admonishes.

“I asked you here. I pay. That’s usually how it works,” William gives her a knowing look as the waitress puts the bill folder on the table. He looks over everything and slips a few bills in, undoubtedly over tipping as usual. Lizzie takes one last sip of water before they get up from the table and leave. William slips his hand in hers as they walk up the street to her office. He stops them at the corner and Lizzie sees the hesitation in his eyes as he leans against the building.

“It’s only til Sunday,” Lizzie looks up at him. “Two and a half days really. I’ll be home by dinner on Sunday evening.”

“I know,” William sighs. “The bed is too big without you.”

“Imagine what it’s like when you’re not around. You take up so much more space than me,” Lizzie says, poking at his chest. “Don’t you have some best man duties this weekend?”

“Just alterations. Gigi is coming along,” William shrugs.

“Probably going to make you feel guilty again?” Lizzie says, half joking. William rolls his eyes.

“I don’t know why she’s taking it out on me. It wasn’t even my idea,” William frowns.

“Once Fitz and Brandon get back from their honeymoon, she can give them a proper earful,” Lizzie says, rubbing his arm. “So this suit of yours…”

“Yes…” William tilts his head to the side.

“I bet you’ll look pretty snazzy in it,” Lizzie says, circling the lower buttons on his shirt.

“You’re not going to see anything,” William smirks. “You keep your dress from me. I keep the suit from you.”

“Whatever. I’ll just imagine in my head how good you’ll look,” Lizzie says, closing her eyes. “Oh yea. That looks nice. Snug in all the right places.”

“Lizzie!” William laughs. “You can stop that now.”

“Only if I get a good-bye kiss,” Lizzie says, puckering her lips. William cups her jaw with his hand and leans down to kiss her softly. Lizzie hums against his lips as he strokes her cheek with his thumb. She snakes her arms around his torso and stands on her toes to feel closer to him as his lips move gently against her own. All too quickly, he pulls away and gives her a smile that is saved just for her.

“I’ll miss you,” William murmurs.

“Me too. I promise to call when I get there,” Lizzie says quietly.

“Text me before you get on the road too, okay?” William says, still caressing her cheek.

“Of course,” Lizzie nods. William pulls her in for a hug, holding her tight against him. He kisses the top of her head and sighs before letting her go.

“I have to get back to work. I have a meeting in…40 minutes,” William frowns as he looks at his pocket watch.

“I have some paperwork to get finished up before I go,” Lizzie says as he starts inching away.

“Have fun with Jane…but not too much fun,” William jokes.

“I’ll try to keep the fun level in the middle,” Lizzie grins. “See you Sunday.”

“It’s on my calendar,” William smiles, pointing to her before he turns and disappears around the corner.

 

* * *

 

Lizzie gets on the road a little before four and sends William a text as promised. She anticipates traffic but still gets frustrated when it takes an hour just to get out of the city. She doesn’t arrive home until a little after eight and she feels exhausted from sitting in the car so long. Still, she sits in the car and calls William, immediately feeling the stress of the drive melt away as she hears his voice. She doesn’t realize how long she’s been sitting in the car until Lydia comes outside and knocks on her window.

“Lizzie? Are you going to come in or what? You’ve been out here for like twenty minutes,” Lydia looks at her. “Tell Darcy I said hi.”

Lizzie gives her a guilty look and silently lets her know to hold on.

“Will, I need to go,” Lizzie says. “Lydia says hi…”

“Tell her I said hi back,” William chuckles. “Want me to call before I go to bed?”

“Of course. Maybe we can lull each other to sleep,” Lizzie teases.

“Alright. Love you,” William hums.

“Love you too,” Lizzie smiles into the phone as she hangs up. She opens the car door slowly and steps out.

“I thought you were just going to sleep in your car. I heard you pull up and then nothing. It’s like the two of you are attached at the hip…even when on the phone,” Lydia says smugly.

“It’s nice to see you too, Lydia,” Lizzie shakes her head and gives her a hug. “How is mom?”

“Stressed out and stressing Jane out even more. You came home at the perfect time,” Lydia says, grabbing her small bag. “Ten bucks says she’ll be mad you still don’t have a ring on your finger.”

“Still?!” Lizzie laughs in disbelief.

“I’m merely channeling mom,” Lydia says, looking back and grinning. They walk in the door and are greeted by her mother who looks far too disappointed with her naked hand.

“Lizzie Bennet. When _are_ you goin’ to settle down with that man?” she asks in annoyance.

“Focus on one wedding at a time, Mom,” Lizzie rolls her eyes as she sees Lydia dancing behind their Mom’s back. “Where’s Jane?”

“She’s upstairs... going over stuff for the wedding. Do try and convince her that peach is a much better color than lilac,” Mrs. Bennet says as Lizzie exits the room. “I’m sure the dresses can be changed!”

She knocks on Jane’s door as she hears her mom ranting from downstairs. She opens the door and finds Jane sitting cross legged on the floor, surrounded by little name cards.

“Is she still trying to get me to change the colors of everything?” Jane sighs, looking up at her.

“She said peach would be better,” Lizzie shakes her head. “Personally, I have an aversion to all things peach related.”

“Mom may be helpful in some areas while I’m out of town but she keeps trying to change everything now that I’m here,” Jane says, getting up to hug her. “It’s so good to see you.”

“I’m glad to be here,” Lizzie says as they pull back. “How can I help?”

“I’m trying to fix the seating arrangements. Mom moved Lydia and all the single men to one table,” Jane frowns. “And even a few married ones.”

“Oh good lord. She’s sitting at the head table though!” Lizzie says in disbelief. “Let’s get down to business.”

Jane locks eyes with her for a second and Lizzie realizes exactly what she said.

“To defeat the Huns!” they both sing in sync. They start laughing before taking a seat on the floor and rearranging the tables.

 

* * *

 

Lizzie wakes with a jolt on Saturday morning and her phone in her hand. She realizes she must have actually fallen asleep talking to William last night. After three hours of helping Jane with the seating arrangements and seeing to the other details of the wedding, they called it a night. She called William as she slipped into bed and caught him as he was just settling into the couch to watch a little TV. Neither of them were particularly tired and he ended up describing everything that was going on in the bad sci-fi movie he was watching. They must have both fallen asleep shortly after so she has no doubt that William didn’t sleep in their bed. She gets up and plugs in her phone after seeing the battery practically drained. She heads downstairs and finds Jane sitting alone at the table, eating some cereal.

“Good morning,” Lizzie says, grabbing a bowl from the cupboard and sitting down next to her.

“Morning,” Jane says between bites.

“What do we have on the agenda today?” Lizzie asks as she pours her cereal.

“We have the dress fittings at 11 and then the meeting with the florist and caterer for final details afterwards,” Jane smiles.

“Weren’t they already finalized?” Lizzie asks in confusion.

“Once again…Mom,” Jane deadpans and Lizzie sees the frustration in her face.

“Now I know what not to do when my time comes,” Lizzie shakes her head as sits down.

“You should tell her you’re getting married the day before your wedding,” Jane says snarkily.

“Jane!” Lizzie laughs. “I wouldn’t expect that from you.”

“I love Mom but she’s stressing me out so much,” Jane sighs.

“You and I should go out tonight. Blow off some of that steam,” Lizzie smiles encouragingly at her.

“Yea…” Jane mumbles.

“Jane? Is that what’s really bothering you? I mean…” Lizzie pauses. “I got a package in the mail from you last weekend and everything.”

“Um,” Jane stops. “Yea…no. It’s fine. I’m fine.”

“You sure?” Lizzie puts a hand on her arm.

“I’m sure. We should definitely go out tonight,” Jane says, smiling widely at her.  “Maybe we can get Lydia and Mary to join us.”

“Of course!” Lizzie says. “It will be fun.”

 

* * *

 

“Jane. I don’t know how many times I can tell you how much I love these bridesmaid dresses,” Lizzie says in the dressing room.

“Seriously, I could totes wear this thing again,” Lydia says from the other dressing room.

“You guys really like them? I want to make sure everything fits after your alterations,” Jane says, sitting on a small couch.

“My strap fits now. It’s not falling down anymore,” Lizzie says, stepping out and twirling in her dress.

“Snug as a rug!” Lydia comes bouncing out. “You’re totally the fashionista of the family. No doubt.”

“Thank you, Lydia. I’m glad Mary’s dress didn’t need any alterations. You two look beautiful in those dresses,” Jane smiles.

“Not as beautiful as you’re going to look in your dress. Bing is going to flip,” Lydia says and Lizzie nods.

“Lydia, stop it,” Jane blushes. “Did you bring your shoes? I want to see everything together.”

“Oh yea! Hold on a sec,” Lizzie says, going for her bag.

~~~~~~

“You all set, William?” Gigi asks as she sits outside his dressing room.

“Hold on a moment. I seem to have a snag on this shirt,” William mumbles. He pulls the curtain to the side and calls over the tailor.

“Purple, huh?” Gigi asks, pulling out her phone.

“It’s lilac. We match the bridesmaids obviously,” William looks at her over his glasses as the tailor tries to fix his shirt.

“No complaints. I think you look debonair,” Gigi gives him a sweet smile.

“Thank you, Gigi,” William says, his lips slightly curved.

“Are you thinking of going with vests for your own wedding?” Gigi teases.

“A little early to be thinking about those details,” William furrows his brow at her as the tailor inspects the rest of his shirt and vest.

“Of course not. If you can get married at a day’s notice…” Gigi purses her lips.

“I am truly sorry Fitz decided to get married at the last minute and you went to Sanditon to visit Sidney,” William sighs in frustration. “It’s not something either Fitz or Brandon purposely did. They wanted you to be there but it’s just how things worked. I’ve told you this a few times.”

“Just promise me to give me notice if you and Lizzie decide to elope,” Gigi says, slightly annoyed.

“If Lizzie and I somehow chose to elope, you will be the only one invited. How is that?” William replies as the tailor finishes his inspection. He grabs his jacket from the dressing room to try it on, the tailor checking out the seams.

“I can accept that but I have a feeling you’re not the type to elope,” Gigi says and William looks at her in a way that confirms it. He turns his back to her once the tailor is completely done, checking everything out in the mirror.

“It’s really all hypothetical since I haven’t asked her yet, dear sister,” William says, smoothing out his vest. Gigi quickly snaps a picture while he’s not looking, thankful her flash is off.

“Of course, big brother. You’re picking out flowers and honeymoon destinations in your head,” Gigi snickers. “You won’t even show each other your outfits for Bing and Jane’s wedding.”

“She’s the one who won’t show me her bridesmaid dress,” William glances at her through the mirror. “I am merely haven’t had the opportunity to show her my suit.”

“Mmhmm,” Gigi hums as she attaches the picture and sends it to Lizzie.

~~~~~~

 

Lizzie’s phone vibrates just as she’s reaching for her shoes. She mouths an apology to Jane as she pulls her phone out. She checks it and sees a text from Gigi with an attachment.

_I’ve been told William won’t show you his suit. Well, I missed Fitz’s wedding so I do what I want. Enjoy!_

_xx ~Gigi_

Lizzie opens the attachment and her jaw slackens a bit. The picture is William in a grey suit complete with vest and tie, wearing the glasses that she doesn’t see often enough. He’s looking in a three-sided mirror and she can tell he doesn’t know the picture was taken. She blushes at the thought but she’s pretty sure if she was there right now, she would be all over him. Jane catches the blush and watches as Lizzie sits down, staring at her phone before she texts something back with a grin on her face.

“Lizzie?” Jane says to get her attention.

“What?” Lizzie looks up, face still flushed.

“Who is that?” Jane asks.

“Oh. It’s Gigi. She went with William for his final suit alterations and is sneaking me pictures,” Lizzie says, biting her lip.

“You two are gross,” Lydia chimes in, now dressed with her modest ivory heels on.

“It’s a suit, Lydia. How is that gross?” Lizzie asks, scrunching up her face.

“Because you’re totally thinking about how to take it off,” Lydia deadpans.

“Lydia! Stop it,” Lizzie says, the redness in her cheeks returning. She throws her phone into her bag and takes out her shoes to slip them on. “Okay, Jane. How do we look?”

Lizzie and Lydia stand with their back to each other, holding their hands like guns. Jane laughs at the two of them and nods in approval.

“Perfect,” Jane giggles.

 

* * *

 

Lizzie plays the part of the dutiful maid of honor and follows Jane around the rest of the afternoon. She sneaks in a few text messages to William while they’re at the florist. After seeing that picture, she’s feeling really flirty and is happy that he is responding in kind. Jane is trying to fix her order after their mother tried to change the flowers and Lizzie is walking through the aisles, her cheeks matching the red roses as she gets another text. When they get to the caterer, they luckily find out that their mother was unsuccessful in changing what was being served. There was no changing the food when the RSVPs had already been returned.

They get home just as Mrs. Bennet is making dinner so Jane calls Bing and talks to him until dinner is ready. Once the dishes are cleared and Jane is finished telling their mom about everything they accomplished that day, the girls retreat to their rooms to get ready. Mary shows up twenty minutes later and they all decide to go to a small bar known for good music and pool tables. On the way to the bar, Lizzie sits in the back and texts William.

_I’m missing you –L_

_Not at much as I miss you. Been thinking about you all day –W_

_Same. Going out with Jane and Lydia but I wish you were with us –L_

_Where are you going? Is it that club we went to? I liked that club –W_

_Oh yea? Any reason? – L_

_It would be uncouth to refer to it via text message, love –W_

_Ooh. Uncouth. Riling me up with the big words –L_

_Don’t tease me –W_

_I’m not teasing you. You know how I love your vocabulary –L_

_You like my vernacular? Do you find this conversation titillating? Could you use further illumination on the subject?_ _–W_

_God. You know that word is my weakness –L_

_I get flashes of our first kiss every time I use it –W_

_I get a shiver –L_

_How about a little blush? –W_

_My cheeks are definitely warm –L_

_Can’t wait for you to come home tomorrow. –W_

_Same here. –L_

_Lydia_ _is threatening to steal my phone so I have to go. –L_

_Okay. I love you –W_

_Love you too –L_

Lizzie makes a point to turn her phone on silent and sticks her tongue out at Lydia as she slips it in her purse.

“You guys are entirely too flirty,” Lydia teases, pushing Lizzie in her seat.

“You’re the one who said my flirting was lame before. You should be proud of your older sister,” Lizzie says smugly, pushing her back.

“Whatevs. You two probably flirt over how to put away the dishes,” Lydia snickers.

“I could show you if you really want but you might be scarred for life,” Lizzie purses her lips.

“Ew. I’ve heard enough stories from Gigi. I don’t need to read the dirty evidence,” Lydia replies, pushes her again.

“Don’t make me turn this car around,” Mary jokes from the driver’s seat.

“This is supposed to be fun!” Jane says from the front.

“Don’t you know the most fun I get is teasing Lizzie about Darcy?” Lydia grins at her.

“And I let her,” Lizzie shrugs her shoulders. “It’s cool.”

Lydia and Lizzie look at each other and share a smile as Mary pulls into the parking lot. Once she parks and they exit the car, they walk side by side, nudging each other. They get into the subdued bar and find a table in the corner with a view of the pool tables. Lizzie orders the first round of drinks with the exception of Mary who happily chose to be the designated driver. After Lydia finishes her drink, it takes a few minutes but she convinces Mary to play a few rounds of pool. Lizzie sits with Jane and watches the two girls setting up the table and start to play. When she turns her attention back to Jane, she sees her sporting a far off look.

“Earth to Jane,” Lizzie says, nudging her. “What are you thinking about? Or should I say whom?”

“What? Oh nothing,” Jane smiles, taking a sip of her drink.

“It wouldn’t happen to be a certain gentleman waiting for you at home, would it?” Lizzie teases.

“Can I ask you a question?” Jane looks at her.

“Sure! What’s up?” Lizzie says, straightening her posture.

“Lydia always seems to tease you and William about your…personal life. Does that bother you?” Jane asks.

“You know that’s just how Lydia is. She would tease you and Bing if you weren’t in New York,” Lizzie says, waving it off. She notices a tiny look of hesitation from Jane and frowns. “Is something up with you and Bing?”

“No. I mean…it’s nothing bad. It just got me thinking. Lydia isn’t the only one who teases you. There were all those comments from Gigi and Fitz at Thanksgiving about, um, certain things,” Jane looks down and her voice lowers. “In particular, that comment about the suspenders and how it made you blush. Almost any time you were texting William today, you were blushing.”

“You noticed that?” Lizzie scrunches her nose.

“Of course I noticed…but I thought, maybe, you would be the person to talk about this,” Jane says.

“Talk about what? Me and William’s, um, personal life?” Lizzie asks, slightly confused.

“More like me and Bing,” Jane half smiles.

“Oh. _Oh_ ,” Lizzie realizes. “Can I just say right away that you shouldn’t be comparing one relationship to another? If you really want to talk about your, uh, personal life then I am getting us another drink.”

“Okay,” Jane nods before finishing her first drink. Lizzie gets up and goes to the bar to get two more drinks, glancing over at Lydia who is doing a little dance of victory. Lizzie snickers before paying and getting back to the table, handing a drink to Jane.

“Alright. What is going on?” Lizzie says, giving Jane a supportive smile.

“Okay, um. I absolutely love Bing and he loves me. I am so excited to marry him,” Jane says with a genuine smile. “He is really caring and gentle and all around amazing.”

“But?” Lizzie offers.

“But from the comments about you guys, I feel like we’re not as,” Jane waves her hands around, trying to think of a word. “Adventurous.”

“Hmm,” Lizzie furrows her brows. “What do you mean by adventurous?”

“What was the story with the suspenders? And the bathroom?” Jane asks quickly, nervousness edging her voice.

“Absolutely anything we say at this table doesn’t leave it. I don’t normally talk about the details of our sex life-”

“You mean when you watch TV together?” Jane interrupts, looking embarrassed.

“Okaaay. Watching TV. Even Charlotte doesn’t get details but I’m guessing your television viewing is what has been bothering you,” Lizzie says. “So I will tell you the bare bones and help you out because you’re my sister. Tell me what exactly is going on.”

“Well, we watch TV a few times a week…and when we do, it’s usually the same channel,” Jane frowns, partially confused at her own words.

“Does that channel get good reception?” Lizzie asks, tasting her drink.

“Great reception! It’s just after awhile, it seems like there are more, um channels we could watch,” Jane says, drinking and then remembering. “Or even different TVs. We always watch TV in the bedroom.”

“Have you ever asked to change the channel? Speaking for myself, William and I have found some great shows on other channels,” Lizzie smiles weakly, taking a big swig of her gin and tonic.

“Not really. Bing seems to like this channel. We started…watching TV in the living room a few times but we always move to the bedroom,” Jane shrugs, following Lizzie and taking a big gulp of her cosmopolitan.

“Take the remote from him, Jane,” Lizzie hits her hand on the table, jumping from the noise. “There’s nothing wrong with you wanting to watch something else.”

“Do you do that?” Jane asks, her cheeks turning rosy as she finishes her drink.

“William likes it when I take the remote,” Lizzie grins, finishing her own drink. “I’m getting another round.”

“I’ll get it. You got the first two,” Jane says quickly, jumping up from the table. She comes back a moment later and hands Lizzie another gin and tonic while she sips on her cosmopolitan.

“Look, Jane. Watching one channel for the amount of time you two have been, uh, tuning into TV sounds pretty boring,” Lizzie chuckles. “As long as you guys are, oh man. I can’t even think of something for this. Switching batteries? Cleaning the buttons? Ugh. Taking care of each other.”

“We take care of each other every day. He washes the dishes. I make dinner. He helps out when I work late,” Jane smiles widely, dreamily sipping from her cosmo.

“That is NOT what I meant. Do you. Take. Care. Of. Each. Other?” Lizzie says, emphasizing by pointing south.

“Oh!” Jane says as her eyes go wide. Lizzie shakes her head and takes a swig of her gin and tonic.

“Okay. That’s a problem,” Lizzie sighs.

“You’re talking about oral pleasure?” Jane whispers, leaning in close.

“Geez. Don’t call it that,” Lizzie mumbles, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“We don’t watch…that channel too often,” Jane says quickly, finishing her drink in one gulp.

“Listen here, Jane,” Lizzie slurs slightly. “That channel is a pretty fantastic channel to watch. It’s regularly watched at our house. It sounds like you need to take charge.”

“But how?” Jane asks, faintly giggly.

“Communication is key. You tell Bing that you want that remote or that you want to watch a new channel. Just do something differently,” Lizzie says, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Your honeymoon should be just one big blur of watching TV mixed in with a little sight seeing for breaks.”

“Lizzie!” Jane breaks out in a laugh and Lizzie empties her glass.

“You know what you should do?” Lizzie slurs. “Watch a little costume drama.”

“I don’t get it,” Jane frowns. “Costume theater?”

“Nooo,” Lizzie snickers. “Costume drama. It should give you ideas on what to wear.”

“I had something for the honeymoon,” Jane bites her bottom lip.

“Psh. Treat a random day like it’s your honeymoon,” Lizzie grins. “I’m taking you to Victoria’s Secret tomorrow before you leave.”

“Do you do that for William?” Jane asks.

“He’s a big fan of costume drama for sure,” Lizzie smiles before whispering. “That should answer your question to the suspenders. Also, garter belts need no special occasion.”

“Ooh,” Jane says with intrigue.

“Basically what you need to do is speak up, take charge, try something new…watch TV in any other room but the bedroom,” Lizzie waggles her eyebrows,

“Where would you suggest?” Jane asks, twirling her glass in her hand.

“The bathroom is a nice place for watching TV…we’ve watched TV in the living room a fair amount of times,” Lizzie smiles at the thought. “The laundry room has some surprising perks.”

“That’s a lot of information to take in,” Jane says, her eyes widening.

“Yea well. I can’t just sit here knowing that your television watching experience is lackluster,” Lizzie giggles. She catches Lydia and Mary putting the pool cues on the table and heading to the bar.

“One other question, what about those comments about the club?” Jane asks, realizing her drink is empty and pouts.

“We sort of maybe watched TV at that club,” Lizzie says, holding back a giggle. She sloppily puts a finger up to her mouth and shushes them both just as Lydia walks over to the table.

“God. You guys are boring. You watched TV at a club? Who even does that?” Lydia says in disgust, standing over them with more drinks. Lizzie and Jane share a look and burst into laughter.

 

* * *

 

Lizzie keeps her word and takes Jane shopping Sunday morning. Their mother tries to join them but they appease her by agreeing to meet her for lunch before Jane’s flight back in the afternoon. Lizzie can see the hesitation in Jane’s face right before they enter Victoria’s Secret and she pauses.

“Jane. I’m not going to make you buy anything you’re not comfortable with,” Lizzie assures her. “Plus, I can pretty much guarantee that Bing will like anything.”

“I’m not uncomfortable. I’m just wondering what Bing might think,” Jane half smiles, shrugging her shoulders.

“I don’t think Bing will be thinking much at all,” Lizzie teases and Jane’s cheeks turn a faint shade of pink. “Let’s go.”

Once Lizzie and Jane get into the store, they begin looking at the small tables with a variety of underwear laid out. Jane picks up a g-string and her eyes bug out slightly. Lizzie looks up and sees her face before grabbing it out of her hand.

“Let’s start out simple,” Lizzie says. “We don’t want to give Bing a heart attack.”

She pulls her over to another table lined with numerous lace panties.

“Now these are simple but sexy. Buy one in every color,” Lizzie says, gesturing to the table.

“But-”

“Just trust me,” Lizzie smiles. “Take a look around and see if you find anything you like. Matching is always a big plus. Think about how it will make you feel first before Bing. Feeling sexy all the time is the whole point of lingerie. I’ll just be checking a few things out in the corner.”

“Okay,” Jane mumbles, now more interested in the colored lace undergarments on the table. Lizzie goes to check out some bathing suits when something catches her eye. She pulls out her phone and sneakily takes a picture of an assortment of cotton and lace undergarments. She attaches it to a text message and sends it to William before slipping it back into her purse.

_I’m going shopping. Want me to pick you up something? –L_

Lizzie grins to herself and grabs two different sets of underwear before heading to the bathing suits. As she looks through the styles, her phone vibrates and she rushes to grab it out of her purse.

_Is this for when you get home tonight or for our vacation? -W_

_Wouldn’t you like to know –L_

_Such a tease –W_

_I spy a little something you might like though –L_

_How little? –W_

:) _–L_

_If you wore something new tonight, it wouldn’t stay on for long, love –W_

_Ooh, feisty –L_

_Surprise me –W_

_I definitely plan to. I need to make a few purchases ;) I will see you tonight –L_

_Yes, you will. Love you –W_

_Love you too –L_

Lizzie puts her phone away and picks up a two piece bathing suit to check it out. Jane comes over with a small pile of underwear in her hand, looking confident.

“That’s a cute bathing suit. Is it for your vacation?” Jane asks.

“I was thinking about it,” Lizzie says, holding it up to herself.

“I think it would be pretty cold to swim in the ocean though,” Jane remarks.

“This is for the hot tub,” Lizzie gives Jane a knowing look.

“Then by all means,” Jane gives her a teasing smile. “I think I found some stuff that I really like.”

“Very nice,” Lizzie says. “I say we blow some money and then go meet mom and Lydia for lunch.”

“Good thinking, Lizzie,” Jane replies. “And thanks. It’s kind of funny that I’m the one getting the advice instead of giving it.”

“I have gotten some surprisingly amazing advice from Lydia before,” Lizzie says. “Oldest doesn’t always mean wisest.”

After Lizzie and Jane buy their undergarments, they hide their bags in the trunk of Lizzie’s car. If they know one thing, their mom will peer through their windows to see labels of the bags. They were both being hounded enough this weekend about marriage and babies so they did not want to add any more fuel to the fire. They rush into JC Penney’s to buy some socks for a decoy purchase just in case. They make it to the restaurant and find Mom and Lydia waiting on a bench out front.

Lunch is slightly less annoying since Jane has finalized everything and given directions to every one involved to not let Mrs. Bennet change anything else. Jane hated to do it but it took some considerable pressure off her because she won’t be back until a few days before the wedding. For most of lunch, Lizzie and Lydia try to steer the conversation to anything but the wedding, including Lizzie offering to give a few details about her upcoming vacation. The only detail Mrs. Bennet catches is that there is no phone reception or wifi at their vacation spot. She has a temporary panic thinking she won’t learn about their obvious engagement right away because it’s the only reason William could be taking her somewhere so romantic. Lizzie lets her ramble all the way through dessert and Jane gives her an extremely thankful look. Once lunch is finished and everybody gets back to the house, it becomes a whirlwind of Jane and Lizzie needing to head back home. After a few too many teary hugs from Mrs. Bennet, Mr. Bennet takes Jane to the airport while Lizzie finally gets on the road a little later than expected.

 

* * *

 

William is standing at the sink and washing the vegetables for dinner. Lizzie texted him a few hours to let him know she was on the road and he got a fluttering feeling in his stomach. She never failed to make him anxious (in a good way) over the little things. Coming home after not seeing her since Friday was definitely one of them. He started preparing dinner and put in the pot roast in the oven after her text, timing it so he would be able to take it out a few minutes after she would arrive.

He has just started cutting up the vegetables when he hears the front door open and close. Lizzie doesn’t announce herself but he can tell it’s her by sound of her footsteps against the wood floor in the hallway. He can feel her presence as she rounds the corner and knows she has stopped, hearing no familiar creak of the floor boards between the island and the corner counter by the stove where he stands. He holds back a smile and pretends he doesn’t know she’s there, continuing to slice up the vegetables. He lets out a fraction of a breath when he hears that creak and readies himself as she approaches. He doesn’t have to wait long as he feels her hands press against his sides before sliding across his stomach. Lizzie presses her lips against his shoulder blade and he can no longer hide the smile he has been concealing.

“Hi there, handsome,” Lizzie says, muffled against his black tee.

“My girlfriend will be home any moment,” William murmurs, putting the knife on the cutting board and moving it to his right.

“Are you particularly fond of her?” Lizzie teases, placing a few more kisses across his back. William covers the hand she’s resting against his chest with his own while her other toys with the hem of his shirt.

“She’s alright,” William shrugs and he hears Lizzie’s scoff. He spins around with a big grin on his face and gathers her up in his arms. She lets out a squeak of surprise as he turns them around and lifts her onto the counter with ease.

“I missed you,” William hums against her skin as he kisses her neck. Lizzie tightens her arms around his chest and pulls him in for a hug as he stands between her legs.

“I missed you too,” Lizzie smiles as she feels his arms wrapped completely around her, making her feel at home already. He pulls back a little and properly greets her with a long, slow kiss that makes her whimper against his lips. She deepens the kiss and grips onto the back of his shirt as his hands move along her back. As the kiss ends, Lizzie licks her lips and takes a deep breath. “Good weekend?”

“It was productive,” William says, tracing the edge of her skirt. “But it wasn’t good. It’s incredible now.”

“Sounds similar to mine,” Lizzie sighs as his fingers begin to trail up her skirt. “Though I have a confession to make.”

“Hmm? What’s that?” William asks, pushing the material up her legs.

“I, um, maybe was sent a picture of you in your suit for the wedding,” Lizzie bites her lip, giving him a guilty look. William lifts an eyebrow and the corners of his mouth turn up.

“Did you enjoy the picture?” William teases, his hand brushing against her underwear.

“It w-was a very n-nice view,” Lizzie stutters as his fingers continue to tease her lightly. Lizzie anxiously reaches for the waistband of his jeans and pull him closer to the counter. William looks down and watches her as she pops open the button and starts to unzip his jeans. He chuckles and takes his hands away from Lizzie’s center, smirking at the pout she gives him. He pulls his shirt over his head and drops it to the kitchen floor, noticing the spark in Lizzie’s eyes. He swears he hears a growl coming from Lizzie and she quickly unzips his jeans the rest of the way. He pushes her skirt all the way up to her waist and gives her a smoldering look when he sees one of her new purchases.

“I love these but I told you they wouldn’t stay on for long,” he growls as he grips the hem of her purple lace underwear. Lizzie lifts her hips up as he pulls her underwear down her legs, letting them fall to the floor. Lizzie pushes his jeans and boxers down before William nearly tears her shirt open, revealing a matching purple lace bra. She breathily laughs as William pulls her roughly to the edge of the counter and kisses her passionately, both of them ignoring the canister of utensils that is sent crashing into the sink with their frenzied movements. She doesn’t even have time to anticipate what will happen next because William is already pushing himself inside her. She lets her head fall back and rest against the kitchen cabinets as he starts to move in and out with an aching need. She shares an intense look with William and he sets a fast pace as she starts moaning with every thrust. William’s grip on her waist matches the hard grip she has on his back, her nails making her mark. She begins to rake her nails across it as he drag his lips across her throat, Lizzie moaning as she feels the bumps on his tongue move across her skin. She swears she hears a timer go off in the back of her head but the thought is pushed away as William kisses her once more. He lifts her up between thrusts, readjusting her on the counter and she cries out from the sensation. Their breathing becomes more and more rapid and Lizzie’s legs squeeze against William’s torso. She can feel the tightness in her lower stomach increase and she knows it’s only a matter of moments. William speeds up his movements after she whispers in his ear that she’s close and pulls her against him, burying himself in as deep as he can go. Lizzie moans out in ecstasy as the heady sensation of her orgasm washes over her. William groans out her name as finds his release only moments after her, resting his head against her shoulder as he finds his breath.

Lizzie hums in satisfaction and William lifts his head to beam at her. She pulls him in for a measured kiss, taking his bottom lip between her teeth when he moves back. His fingers trail up along her sides and she places kisses across his cheeks, forehead and temple. Lizzie giggles as William tugs on her skirt that’s bunched up around her waist and he shrugs, giving her a small smile. She drapes her arms around his neck and plays with the hairs at the nape of his neck, William closing his eyes and sighing at the sensation. After a moment, Lizzie stops and stiffens in his arms.

“Do you smell something burning?” Lizzie asks.

“The pot roast!” William shouts, detangling himself from Lizzie and hurriedly pulling up his jeans. He grabs the gloves and opens the oven, groaning as he pulls out the blackened dish.

“Oh no!” Lizzie says sympathetically and then starts laughing.

“This is your dinner. Your dinner is burnt,” William sighs, putting the blackened dish on the stove top. He stares at her and then looks at the meat before breaking out into his own laughter.

“I kind of think it was worth it,” Lizzie says with satisfaction.

“Definitely worth it,” William smirks.

“I do love your pot roast though,” Lizzie says, placing a hand on his cheek.

“Another time perhaps,” William takes a deep breath. “I’ll order a pizza.”

“And I will get a little more decent,” Lizzie murmurs as she hops off the counter, pulling down her skirt.

“Okay,” William says. “But just a little.”

“Whatever you’d like,” Lizzie grins, standing on her toes and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

 

* * *

 

William and Lizzie are sitting on the couch as William finishes up his piece of pizza, Lizzie placing their plates on the table. He smiles at her as she leans into him and he drapes his one arm over her shoulder.

“Hey, Will? Lizzie asks, gazing at him.

“Hey, Lizzie?” William teases and she pokes him in the side.

“Can I ask you a question?” Lizzie gives him a shy smile.

“Anything,” William says quietly.

“You would ask me if you wanted to try something, right?” Lizzie asks.

“Try something? I’m pretty sure I just burnt dinner because I wanted to try something,” William chuckles.

“Oookay,” Lizzie blushes. “I just mean, you would actually ask me if you wanted to do something different or anything, right?”

“I would never make you do something you’re uncomfortable with,” William says, slightly frowning. “If that’s what you’re asking.”

“I know you wouldn’t. I just wanted to make sure you’d know it’s okay with me if you did want to…try something new,” Lizzie smiles sheepishly.

“Is this your round about way of saying you would like to try something new?” William asks, raising an eyebrow.

“No, Will!” Lizzie laughs and pauses. “Though that night with the black out was pretty amazing.”

“Do you want to be blindfolded?” William says, his voice slightly husky.

“Another time…” Lizzie bites her lip. ”But I can tell you’re into that idea.”

“You know that I would try anything if you really want to…my only limits are outrageous positions,” William chuckles. “Or whips and chains. I’m not partial to being hit or hurting you in any way.”

“What do you mean? You don’t want to have sex with me while I’m doing a handstand against the wall?” Lizzie teases.

“Is that even a position?” William asks, slightly taken aback.

“I really hope I made that up actually,” Lizzie makes a face. “And I love that you’re so considerate in not wanting to hurt me.”

“I understand that some people love that but there is just no way,” William sighs, kissing her temple. “I’ve promised a few people, including myself, that I would never cause you harm.”

“There’s a difference between hurting me and…” Lizzie gives him a wicked look. “Being a little rough.”

William lifts an eyebrow and smirks at her. “I think I know the difference.”

“I know I’m in good hands,” Lizzie smiles at him. “I just want you to know if you ever…”

“Same goes for you,” William smiles back. “What brought this on?”

“Oh…nothing really. Just some sisterly bonding where you were never mentioned,” Lizzie says, a guilty look on her face.

“Right,” William narrows his eyes at her.

“She basically was asking for advice and since I’m the only other sister in a relationship currently, she came to me,” Lizzie shrugs. “I’m not going into details. Bing is your best friend and Jane is my sister.”

“It would be…strange to discuss my best friend’s sex life,” William frowns.

“Most guys would brag about it,” Lizzie chuckles.

“Bing and I are not most guys,” William says.

“Precisely. Jane and I found the only two real gentlemen,” Lizzie grins, turning in his arms and giving him a short kiss.

“Gentlemanly in certain aspects,” William smirks.

“I think I’ve corrupted you,” Lizzie snickers.

“I love you all the more for it,” William beams at her.

 

* * *

 

William and Lizzie are lying down next to each other with William’s arm draped over Lizzie as they watch TV, and not in the metaphorical sense. Lizzie sees her phone buzzing on the table in front of them and she reaches for it, giggling as William holds her waist.

“Thank you for letting me not fall off the couch, Will,” Lizzie chuckles.

“You’re welcome,” William murmurs.

Lizzie sees she has a new message from Jane and she hastily checks it.

 _Thank you! :)_ -J

She lets out a soft laugh at the realization of what the text message means.

“What’s funny?” William asks as she settles back against his chest.

“I think my sister found a new channel to watch,” Lizzie smirks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bare with me for the next chapter. It's the vacation chapter :) I have a TON of ideas in my head as well as a little research to do.
> 
> Also, I am losing all of Saturday because I may or may not being going to opening night of Cowboy Vs. Samurai...Shhh. 
> 
> Stayed tuned to the fic tumblr to see if I died  
> http://dizzieslearningcurve.tumblr.com/


	25. Point of No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and William go on their first vacation together and they have a few things to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you beautiful pineapples. I applaud your patience. This is literally my longest chapter to date. I won't keep you any longer. Get to reading.

Saturday, March 15th

William is the first one to wake on Saturday morning and gets out of bed to get dressed. He sees that Lizzie is still fast asleep when he turns off the closet light. Their flight to Seattle is at 10 am and they need to leave within the hour. He approaches her side of the bed and leans down, brushing the hair out of her face.

“Lizzie,” he whispers. “Time to wake up.”

“No,” Lizzie mumbles. “Too early.”

“We don’t want to miss our flight,” William softly chuckles.

“Let’s sleep in,” Lizzie says.

“We can sleep in all week,” William says, resting a hand on her cheek. “But you need to get up for that to happen.”

“Fine,” Lizzie grumbles. “I need coffee though.”

“I’ll get right on it,” William says, kissing her forehead. Lizzie rolls out of bed and drags herself into the bathroom. William heads to the kitchen to boil some water and set up the French press. He quickly goes back into the bedroom to grab something out of his sock drawer and hears the water turning off in the bathroom.

“The coffee is almost ready, Lizzie,” William shouts and he hears a grunt coming from behind the bathroom door in response. He chuckles as he walks past the kitchen and double checks everything by the front door. Lizzie comes shuffling out of the bedroom a few minutes later, letting out a big yawn.

“Good morning,” William says as he pours her a cup of coffee.

“Morning,” Lizzie says, taking a seat at the counter. He slides the cup over to her and she breathes in the smell of coffee. She takes a sip of the hot beverage and William spots a tiny smile at the corners of her mouth.

“Better?” William asks, stirring his own coffee.

“Much,” Lizzie replies with a genuine smile.

“I’m glad,” William says, sipping from his cup. “We should probably get going soon. Do you want to grab breakfast on the way?”

“Well, I doubt breakfast would be that great on the plane,” Lizzie says snarkily.

“Of course,” William nods. “By the way, have you seen my college sweater? I was going to bring it because the weather will be colder.”

“Can’t say that I have,” Lizzie says, quickly averting her eyes.

“Mmhmm,” William narrows his eyes at her.

“You look really nice in what you’re wearing. That sweater really suits you,” Lizzie says flirtatiously.

“Thank you,” William chuckles, shaking his head.

Once Lizzie finishes her cup of coffee, William rinses out the cups and cleans out the French press while Lizzie finishes getting ready to go. They are out the door with their luggage and on the way to the airport twenty minutes later. Once they park their car and make it through the hustle and bustle of airport security, they take a seat at their gate and wait to board.

“Excited?” William asks, putting his arm around Lizzie.

“Very,” Lizzie smiles at him, slipping her hand in his. “A whole week with you and not having to deal with emails, cell phones or wifi? I’ve left D.E.P. in good hands. I’m going to enjoy it to the fullest. You?”

“First vacation together, first anniversary and first time _really_ celebrating your birthday?” William gazes at her. “Can’t wait.”

Lizzie flashes him a cheesy grin and kisses him on the jaw before resting her head against his shoulder. William pulls out the schedule from his calendar and Lizzie’s eyes light up just a little. She loves the fact that he’s brought it with him but she finds out it’s also holding all their reservation and rental information for the trip. She thinks about how nice it is that he is so organized because then she has very little worry to about during the next week. They go over their travel schedule for the day and before they know it, they are being called to board. Their flight is, luckily, very uneventful and they land in Seattle two hours later. After they wait for what seems like forever to get the last of their luggage, they head to the car rental agency.

“We have you down for returning the vehicle on Saturday the 22nd and both of you will be driving, correct?” the agent asks as she goes over the contract.

“Yes, that’s correct,” William replies and Lizzie nods.

“If you and your wife could just sign here,” the agent points to the blank line and holds out a pen.

“Oh, um…girlfriend,” Lizzie corrects, her cheeks turning slightly pink. William holds back a smile as he takes the pen to sign.

“I apologize,” the agents says, looking embarrassed. Once they sign all the paperwork, she hands over the keys and gives them directions for where to pick up their car. As they’re walking out to the parking lot, Lizzie glances over at William and sees a smug little smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Stop that,” Lizzie says, nudging him.

“What am I doing?” William asks in amusement.

“That little gloat. I see it,” Lizzie clucks.

“I don’t know whose cheeks were rosier back there,” William chuckles.

“You just liked the sound of it,” Lizzie shakes her head.

“I’m not going to lie,” William says, gazing at her. “I liked it very much.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie says, trying to hide her own smile.

“I won’t, _Miss_ Bennet,” William says. They find their car a few moments later and he helps Lizzie get her luggage into the back. He stealthily kisses her on the cheek and she gives him a playful look before tossing him the keys.

“Do we have time for lunch before we head to the ferry?” Lizzie asks.

“We can find a place to eat near the pier,” William says, checking his pocket watch. “We have roughly an hour before we need to be at the terminal.”

“Then let’s get to it,” Lizzie replies as she gets into the car. After they get situated and William punches directions into the GPS, they are on their way. Lizzie suggests picking up sandwiches which ends up helping them with time. They are able to eat in the car while waiting in the ferry lane that already has a few vehicles lined up. While they wait, William points out the few places he can spot from when he was there on his business trip. Once the bicyclists have boarded the ferry, they follow the line of cars and park. The ferry departs for the three hour route right on time and they both head upstairs to the observation deck. Lizzie finds a free bench that gives them a nice big view of the water and William joins her, taking hold of her hand.

“I already love this trip,” Lizzie smiles.

“Yea? We haven’t seen a lot,” William glances at her.

“You forget that I am not a big traveler,” Lizzie says, running her thumb across his wrist. “I’ve never been on a ferry and I get to experience it for the first time with you.”

“I’m happy to share it with you,” William murmurs, kissing her temple. Once the ferry gets out of the vicinity of Seattle and into open waters for awhile, Lizzie gets up and pulls William to the outside deck. She laughs as the wind makes her hair go in crazy directions and quickly goes back inside for a moment. William watches her with a grin on his face as she grabs a hair band from her bag and ties her hair back to make it more manageable. She rejoins him outside and she leans against the railing, William framing her with his body and covering her hands. After awhile, Lizzie pulls out her camera and takes a picture of the two of them. William gives her a hard time by making faces until she pouts at him and he stops. Her last picture ends up being her favorite (and the one they place on the mantle) with him kissing her cheek and her leaning into him with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. They spend a little more time outside enjoying the scenery until the cold gets to Lizzie and they go back inside. The three hour voyage passes by quickly and there is an announcement from the Captain to return to their designated vehicles.

Lizzie and William finally exit the ferry twenty minutes later and find a small restaurant in Victoria for dinner. They are directed to a grocery store in Sooke where they buy enough food for the week and head out onto the twilight lit road.

“I’m sorry we’re not getting to the resort while the sun is still up,” William says after awhile, carefully navigating down the single lane highway.

“So we have something to look forward to in the morning,” Lizzie smiles. “According to the map and the mile marker, we’re about 10 minutes away.”

“Thank you, Siri,” William teases.

“Please continue SEVEN miles,” Lizzie says, doing her best impression of the voice.

“Siri, how soon until I can get into bed with my girlfriend?” William asks with a smirk on his face.

“I’m sorry. I don’t understand the question. Please ask again,” Lizzie says with a slight giggle.

“Siri, how incredible will this vacation be?” William asks.

“I don’t understand the question,” Lizzie says, failing to hide the grin.

“Siri, you are no help. I’m going to throw you out the window,” William chuckles.

“I’m sorry,” Lizzie continues the voice. “I can be better.”

“Siri, how soon until this long day of travel is over and I can spend some relaxing time alone with my girlfriend?” William asks, flashing a quick smile at Lizzie.

“According to my data, there is a sign up ahead on the left,” Lizzie says excitedly, pointing.

“You are of some use still,” William says as he turns on his blinker. He waits a moment and then turns onto the gravel road, pulling up to a small building. As they get out of the car, they both stretch for a moment before he grabs her hand and they head inside. They are greeted by a peppy brunette woman who looks no older than thirty five, her name tag reading ‘Jeanette’.

“Good evening! Welcome to Point-no-Point resort! Are we checking in?” Jeanette asks with a smile.

“Yes, we are. We got here a little later than expected but we made it. The reservation is under Darcy,” William says, pulling out his wallet with his free hand.

“One moment,” Jeanette says, typing away on the computer. “Here we go. Cabin 2. Checking in today and checking out on the 22nd.”

“That sounds right,” William says, smiling at Lizzie when she squeezes his hand.

“Are you two on your honeymoon?” Jeanette asks sweetly.

“Ah, no,” William chuckles. “Anniversary actually.”

“Married a year? It’s always nice to see love still strong,” Jeanette says with a dreamy look on her face.

“Dating a year,” Lizzie says quickly. “And a birthday. It falls on the same day.”

“Oh gosh. I’m sorry. We have so many honeymooning and married couples coming here that I just assume. How sweet that you started dating on your birthday. What a present,” Jeanette says.

Lizzie nods and tentatively smiles at her until she feels William’s hand on her lower back. They share a knowing look before Jeanette continues.

“This is your first stay so here’s a map of the grounds. Cabin 2 is the first cabin you’ll see on the left. It’s less than a minute down the gravel road and you can park right out front. You have a private hot tub with a beautiful view of the ocean. We don’t serve breakfast but lunch is every day and dinner is every day but Monday and Tuesday. We also have tea in the afternoons,” Jeanette explains. “We deliver wood and fresh towels to your door daily but you don’t need to see us otherwise. There’s a private beach and plenty of trails to check out while you’re here. We also have a spa if you two decide to indulge during your stay. We don’t have Wi-Fi but you’re welcome to use the computer in the lobby if need be. You can also borrow any games or books from the lobby as well. My name is Jeanette and I am here most evenings. If you need anything else, don’t hesitate to ask. I can have Alan set your fire up if you would like.”

“Thank you very much but I think we’ll be fine,” William says, taking the map and both keys.

“Have a nice stay, you two,” Jeanette smiles as they head back outside.

“Do we give off a newlywed vibe or something?” Lizzie asks once they get outside.

“You heard what she said. A lot of couples honeymoon here,” William replies with a smile on his face, manually unlocking the door for Lizzie. She shakes her head at the smug look on his face before standing on her toes to give him a short kiss.

“Let’s go,” Lizzie says, still close to his lips. “This has been a long day.”

“Yes, it has,” William murmurs, opening the door for Lizzie. He closes the door for her and she unlocks his side. They check the map for the circled cabin and head slowly down the gravel road with the high beams on. Lizzie spots the cabin first and he pulls into the small cement driveway. William pops the trunk open to unload the luggage and groceries and Lizzie takes her key from him to open the door to their cabin. She lets the door swing open and feels around for the light switch, flipping it on when she finds it. She walks in and takes a short peek, excited about how homey everything looks.

“Will,” Lizzie says as she joins him back outside to grab the food. “It’s too dark to see anything right now but I can definitely hear the ocean. And the cabin is so nice!”

“Let’s get this all inside so we can properly check it out,” William smiles. He brings in the luggage while she sets all the groceries on the kitchen counter. They check out both bathrooms and the first bedroom.

“We totally didn’t need a cabin with two bedrooms,” Lizzie says as they walk into the living room.

“The only other cabins with one bedroom were attached to other cabins,” William smirks. “This one specifically said it was _very_ private.”

“Ohhh. Good thinking, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie waggles her eyebrows.

“Thank you, Miss Bennet,” William says quietly, leaning in to give her a quick kiss. “Want to help me put the groceries away?”

“Not yet. I’m going to test out this bed,” Lizzie grins as she takes off her shoes. She sprints over to the bed in the corner and sits down on it, before standing up on the mattress. “Are you sure you don’t want to help?”

“Maybe next time,” William chuckles as she starts bouncing on the mattress. He makes quick work of putting the food away and turns back around, watching her jump up and down.

“It’s very soft,” Lizzie laughs breathily. “It’s just perfect for this week.”

“Is that so?” William asks, raising an eyebrow. He casually walks over to her as she continues bouncing.

“Yep!” Lizzie says. He stands next to the bed for a moment as she jumps. She lets out a squeak of surprise as William grabs her legs and she falls on her back against the mattress. He hovers over her and places his hands on either side of her arms.

“I think you’ve had enough jumping on the bed for one night,” William whispers, kissing each cheek. Lizzie sighs at the feeling of his lips but the smile on her face doesn’t disappear.

“You know what I would honestly like to do right now?” Lizzie says after a few moments of his light kisses.

“Go to bed?” William chuckles.

“Yeeesss,” Lizzie lets out a short laugh. “Today has been exhausting. Good but exhausting.”

“Didn’t help that you used the last of your energy to test the bed,” William teases.

“It’s mandatory for unfamiliar beds. I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lizzie says smugly. William stands back up and helps Lizzie off the bed before they both head for their suitcases. They shed their clothes and change into minimal sleepwear within moments. William pulls back the bed sheets and Lizzie climbs into bed with him before he covers them with the comforter.

“What do you want to do tomorrow?” William asks with a yawn.

“Let’s figure it out tomorrow,” Lizzie says as she snuggles against him.

* * *

 

Sunday, March 16th

Light is streaming through the window next to the bed as Lizzie and William are sleeping. Lizzie begins to stir in William’s arms and his sleepy response is to pull her closer to him. She inhales deeply and slowly opens her eyes just moments before him.

“Good morning,” Lizzie says quietly.

“Good morning to you,” William replies, his voice still rough with sleep. “How did you sleep?”

“This bed is incredibly comfortable,” Lizzie murmurs, resting her head on his shoulder.

“It really is,” William says, kissing her forehead. “Maybe we’ll just stay in bed one day this week.”

“That sounds amazing,” Lizzie grins and William arches his brow, giving her a cheeky smile.

“Today, though, I think we should do a bit of exploring,” William suggests before turning his head to look outside. “Look at that view.”

“If exploring shows us more of that then I am all for it,” Lizzie says, sitting up. “We’re so close to the ocean.”

“It’s a bit of a drop though. We’re sitting on a 75 foot cliff,” William says, pulling himself up and kissing her shoulder.

“I’ll make sure not to wander,” Lizzie says, flashing him a playful smile.

“How about we make some breakfast and then go check out this place?” William says, his fingers brushing against her arm.

“I’d like that,” Lizzie nods and pushes down the sheets to get out of bed. She goes to change while William heads to the kitchen to make breakfast. After she throws on a pair of jeans and a comfortable sweater, she joins him in the kitchen as he’s pulling out the eggs from the fridge. He smiles at her as he puts them down on the counter and pulls her into his body to kiss her, wrapping his arms around her lower back.

“Mmm,” Lizzie hums, her hands resting on his shoulders. “I’ll make the eggs and you can get dressed.”

“You sure?” William asks as his hands begin to creep south.

“Mr. Darcy, you are being very forward,” Lizzie grins. “I’m just here to make breakfast.”

“I couldn’t resist,” William whispers in her ear and Lizzie feels a shiver down her spine.

“We have things to do today so I suggest you go change or we will never see the outside of this place,” Lizzie smirks. William detangles himself from her and Lizzie slaps him on the butt as he starts to walk away.

“Now who’s being forward?” William chuckles and Lizzie leans against the counter as she points to herself. William shakes his head as he walks away and Lizzie starts on breakfast.

Breakfast is delicious but the view out the windows of the ocean makes it spectacular. William and Lizzie put away their dishes and head out of the cabin, bundled up against the chilly weather. He slips his hand into hers as they begin walking up the gravel road to the private gate accessible with their key. As they start walking down the main path, Lizzie lets out a tiny squeal and bumps into William.

“What is it?” William asks, bewildered.

“What ARE those?” Lizzie asks, pointing at slimy creatures on the ground. William bends down for a closer examination.

“These would be banana slugs,” William says, looking up at her. “I think they’re a fan of the climate.”

“I don’t want to step on them,” Lizzie winces as she inches away from one. William stands back up and lets out a little guffaw.

“They’re large enough that you can avoid them. Just think of them as snails without their shells,” William says.

“I’m not generally a fan of those either,” Lizzie grumbles.

“Hop on my back until we get to the end of this path,” William offers.

“What?” Lizzie says in surprise.

“I will give you a piggy back ride so you don’t need to watch your step,” William tilts his head and smiles.

“What’s the price for this piggy back ride?” Lizzie asks, skeptically.

“Two kisses,” William smirks. “One now and one later.”

“Deal,” Lizzie says quickly. She stands on her toes and pulls him towards her to kiss him. Once again, he wraps his arms around her tightly and sighs against her lips. As she ends the kiss, he rests his forehead against hers and she sees a smile forming at the corners of his mouth.

“Payment accepted,” William murmurs and Lizzie giggles. He bends his knees and she jumps on his back, wrapping her arms lightly around his neck as he cups his hands around her legs. “Secure?”

“Secure. Onward!” Lizzie teases before placing a kiss on his neck. William carefully he takes them down the shaded path. He takes exaggerated steps to make a point of how easy it is to avoid the few banana slugs that he comes across. He carries her along until they reach the start of two different trails.

“All roads lead to an ocean but which shall we take?” William asks, peering over his shoulder.

“Today….go right,” Lizzie says and he turns them on the directed path. Lizzie slides off his back as the trail begins to wind and become rockier. He clasps her hand in his and they take their time as they make their way to the beach, never seeing another soul. Lizzie jumps onto the sand and does a little victory dance, which William enjoys, his face full of admiration and amusement.

“Stop staring at me,” Lizzie laughs, blushing slightly.

“But I’m allowed to now,” William says, beaming at her.

“Come on,” Lizzie says, holding out her hand. “Let’s check this beach out.”

Lizzie and William spend the next few hours exploring and relaxing at the beach. It’s far too cold to test out the water but they still enjoy sitting by it and each other. They find big rocks to climb and Lizzie takes a handful of pictures of them. At one point, William grabs the camera from her before she climbs a particularly big rock and starts taking pictures while she makes sillier and sillier faces in ridiculous poses. Finally she finally persuades him to join her on the rock and stop taking pictures. Once he climbs it, he sits next to her and she rests her head on his shoulder as they watch the ocean together. Time passes and the overcast clouds that were previously harmless are now beginning to darken.

“It smells like rain. We should head back before we get caught in it,” William says.

“We’re coming back here. The ocean is so beautiful from here,” Lizzie smiles as she stands up.

“Definitely. There’s more to see as well,” William says as he helps her down the large rock. As they head back up the trail, a few drops start to fall so they pick up the pace. Just as they reach the end of the rocky path and go under the shade of the trees, it begins to pour. William grabs Lizzie’s hand and he pulls her over to hide under a particularly thick branch. She leans against the tree and he hovers over her, attempting (and failing) to keep them dry.

“Whoops,” Lizzie shrugs and William lets out a loud laugh.

“Do you want to make a run for it? We can probably get back in five minutes if we do,” William suggests as the rain starts soaking through both their clothes. He catches a sparkle in Lizzie’s eyes and he holds back a smirk.

“Or…” Lizzie starts, her voice sultry.

“Or…I can collect that second kiss,” William says huskily. Lizzie unconsciously licks her lips as William slowly leans in. She sees drops of rain streaming down his face and hanging from his eyelashes and she has never seen his eyes look so blue before. He captures her lips with his own and she throws her arms around him as he pulls her in as close as he can. The rain is cold and their clothes are soaked through but she can still feel the heat of his body radiating off of him. She whimpers against his lips as he steps forward, pushing her back against the tree. Their tongues battle against each other and she rakes her nails through his hair, eliciting a throaty groan from William. The rain beats down on them continuously and mixes with the taste of each other. William finally pulls back after a few minutes and they gasp for breath as they share a heavy look with each other until Lizzie lets out a throaty giggle.

“I have always wanted to do that,” Lizzie says.

“Kiss in the rain?” William asks, feebly attempting to wipe the falling drops off her cheek.

“Yea,” Lizzie grins. “I’m glad it was with you.”

“Me too,” William says quietly. “We really should get going though. We’re soaked.”

“Good idea. We can get out of these wet clothes and into the hot shower,” Lizzie says, grabbing his hand. They both run from the tree and up the trail, laughing as the rain starts to fall even harder. They reach their cabin and Lizzie’s teeth are chattering as William fishes out the key from his pocket. He lets the door swing open and ushers Lizzie inside, both of them quickly pulling off their shoes and socks. William sprints into the bathroom to turn on the shower, turning up the hot water. Lizzie comes in a moment later and smiles at him even as their clothes drip on the floor. Steam slowly fills up the bathroom as they begin to peel each other’s clothes off, leaving the wet pile on the floor. Despite their cold hands, they can’t stop touching each other as they pull off their last layers and William moves in to kiss her again. He cups his hands around her bare thighs and lifts her up, Lizzie wrapping her legs around his body. She holds his face with her hands and she gazes at him until she sees an intense look of love wash over his face. William backs into the shower, holding her close against him as they share another passionate kiss. The steam overtakes the bathroom and their actions match the temperature as he closes the shower door.

~~~~~ 

When there is a break in the rain, Lizzie runs up to the main lodge to find a few books and a deck of cards to bring back. She gets overly excited when she finds a copy of Anna Karenina and has to hold back a squeal of delight. When she returns, she finds William by the fireplace putting in more wood and she practically pounces on him. They spend most of the day by the fire, taking turns reading out loud from the book and watching the rain fall. They take occasional breaks for food as well as some personal indulgences and they read to each other until the sun goes down.

* * *

 

Monday, March 17th

Lizzie is awoken in the morning by William nuzzling her neck. When he sees her eyes open, he pulls her in close to kiss her good morning.

“Lovely wake up call,” Lizzie giggles, gazing at him. He smiles widely at her and rests a hand on her cheek, gently caressing it with his thumb.

“Happy Birthday, Lizzie Bennet,” William says, his voice low.

“Thank you,” Lizzie smiles. “Happy Anniversary, William Darcy.”

“Oh but it’s not just yet. We became a couple in the evening,” William teases.

“You!” Lizzie laughs, lightly hitting him on chest. “Don’t start that again.”

“Happy Anniversary, love,” William murmurs. “What do you want to do today?”

“You mean, you don’t have some elaborate plan or expensive gift for me?” Lizzie mockingly pouts.

“That’s tomorrow,” William chuckles. “Today is whatever you want to do.”

“You didn’t!” Lizzie exclaims, pushing him on his back and sitting up. William continues looking at her with one eyebrow quirked until a hint of a smile twitches at his lips. “What did you do?”

“I may have something booked for you tomorrow,” William says.

“Something booked…” Lizzie furrows her brows. “Do you mean those massages we were looking at when we checking out this place?”

“Exactly,” William replies, half smiling.

“I should have known better,” Lizzie rolls her eyes, resting her head on his chest and facing him.

“How often do you get a massage?” William asks, combing his fingers through her hair.

“Never,” Lizzie mumbles.

“So why not for your birthday? We’re on vacation. You knew I was going to break the rules at some point,” William gives her a knowing look. “Technically, I didn’t buy you a thing. It’s a service.”

“I hate you and your technicalities,” Lizzie chuckles and William shrugs.

“So…breakfast in bed?” William offers.

“Yes, please!” Lizzie nods, sitting up so William can get out of bed. “I’m going to change while you get breakfast ready.”

“Stay comfortable,” William says as he walks into the kitchen. “The weather obviously wants us to spend the day indoors again.”

“Or in bed,” Lizzie teases as she runs on her toes across the cool wood. She grabs a few items of clothing from her suitcase and goes into the bathroom to change. She comes out of the bathroom a few minutes later and jumps into bed, wrapping the bed cover around her.

“You look like an Eskimo,” William laughs as he turns around with breakfast in hand and sees Lizzie.

“I’m just being comfortable,” Lizzie says satisfactorily. William brings her plate over to her and kisses her forehead.

“I’ll be right back. Gotta change myself,” William says and jogs off to the bathroom. Lizzie nibbles on her toast and watches the rain fall outside, still curled up under the cover. She doesn’t even realize she’s eaten half her toast until she’s startled by the sound of the bathroom door creaking open. William comes out of the bathroom wearing a grey shirt and black lounge pants.

“How are you not cold?” Lizzie turns towards his direction.

“Because I’m…” William pauses and shakes his hips a little. “Hot blooded.”

“Come join me on the bed, you dork,” Lizzie laughs.

“With pleasure,” William smiles. He settles onto the mattress next to her and she hands him a piece of toast. He sees a sliver of grey material on her arm as she does and he narrows his eyes. “What are you wearing?”

“Nothing,” Lizzie presses her lips together. William pulls back the cover to reveal his college sweatshirt and an old pair of blue shorts.

“I knew you packed it!” William laughs.

“It’s warmer than my sweatshirts!” Lizzie says defensively.

“Because it’s too big for you,” William says, shaking his head. “You can wear it all you like, Lizzie. It looks better on you than me anyway.”

“Thank you,” Lizzie flashes him a cheesy grin before taking another bite of her toast. They eat the rest of their breakfast in bed, clearing their plates of scrambled eggs and toast. When they finish, William takes the plates to the kitchen while Lizzie scurries to the bathroom to brush her teeth. William comes in a moment later and Lizzie gives him a playful look.

“I need fresh breath too,” William says, eyebrow quirked. “You see, it’s my one year anniversary today and I have a feeling I might be kissing my girlfriend once or twice.”

Lizzie makes a gesture to continue as she finishes brushing her teeth before sauntering out of the bathroom and back to the bed. She jumps on the bed and wraps herself up in the comforter, staring out the window at the rainy view. She feels the bed shift a moment later and looks back to see William, smiling down at her. He leans down to kiss her forehead and then lies down, resting his head on the pillows near the headboard.

“Are you going to share?” William asks, tugging at the comforter. Lizzie unwraps herself from the comforter and throws it on him as she settles down opposite him. Her feet are near his shoulder and she uses the body pillow at the foot of the bed to prop up her head. William lays the comforter back down on them, covering everything but their feet and heads.

“It’s definitely a day to spend in bed,” Lizzie smiles, her foot nudging against his shoulder.

“It is,” William murmurs, his fingers trailing slowly up and down her calf.

“Much different than last year,” Lizzie says, letting out a small sigh. She gazes at him and can see the gears turning in his head, something she doesn’t see as often anymore. “What are you thinking about?”

“You,” William says, his face stoic. “Well, more about you and how different things are from a year ago.”

“Is it what you expected?” Lizzie asks.

“Honestly, I didn’t expect any of this,” William chuckles.

“Is that good or bad?” Lizzie asks teasingly.

“All good,” William smiles. “What about you?”

“Umm, I can say that I didn’t have it right,” Lizzie says.

“Oh? What did you think this would be like?” William asks, continuing to caress her leg.

“Maybe a bit more like you were when I was at Pemberley,” Lizzie starts.

“Awkward?” William jokes.

“Nooo,” Lizzie frowns. “Before you showed up at my doorstep, I didn’t really know what would happen…if anything. I still thought about what you and I would be like together and…I was very wrong. I’m really glad I was wrong.”

“Meaning?” William smiles.

“I’ll tell you specifics if you tell me specifics,” Lizzie grins, brushing her hand across his leg.

“This sounds familiar,” William says. “A bit like our Confessions game awhile back?”

“Yea. Pretty much like that,” Lizzie says.

“Ladies first,” William says, gesturing to her.

“Alright, I think the first thing I thought was that it would be a constant struggle for affection with you,” Lizzie says quietly. “You did say to me once that it was difficult for you to express yourself sometimes. I kind of expected that to run over even after we would get together.”

“But--” William offers.

“But you proved me wrong the second you kissed me back,” Lizzie says, failing to hide her growing smile. “And have continued to prove me wrong this whole year.”

“I no longer had to hold back what I really wanted to do,” William murmurs. “Finally being able to hold you, touch you…kiss you. I wasn’t going to stop. I don’t ever plan to stop either.”

“Like I said, I’m glad I was wrong,” Lizzie says, slightly blushing. “And since we’re on the subject, I sure didn’t expect you to be so…good.”

“Proven wrong the first time?” William asks, smugly.

“And every time since then,” Lizzie says, laughing throatily. William sits up and brings himself closer to Lizzie, hovering over her for a moment.

“It takes two people to make it as good as it is,” William says huskily. Lizzie pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, staring up at him with hooded eyes.

“You know it,” Lizzie whispers, pulling at his shirt until he bends down and kisses her. When the kiss ends, Lizzie watches him as he resumes his previous position opposite of her.

“Sooo,” William says. “Anything else?”

“Besides being more affectionate, more loving and more amazing at sex than I expected?” Lizzie giggles.

“Yes, besides that,” William says.

“You make me feel important,” Lizzie says in a hushed tone.

“You _are_ important though,” William says, his brows furrowed.

“You just make me feel more so,” Lizzie replies. “I know I have a place in this world. You just stabilized that place. You give me the confidence I need when I’m stuck. You encourage me every day despite us being competition and you comfort me when I’m stressed out or tired.”

“You didn’t expect that before? When Gigi said I take care of the people I care about?” William asks.

“I mean, I did,” Lizzie pauses. “It’s just different to be in a relationship that gives me that kind of strength and support. Hearing about it in theory is different from seeing it in practice.”

“You deserve it, Lizzie,” William says seriously. “You are a remarkable person. Intelligent, driven, creative, and stubborn. Those are the makings of a successful person. That is who I fell in love with.”

“That’s funny. That’s who I fell in love with too,” Lizzie smiles. She moves herself on the bed and rests her head against William’s chest.

“You know what I anticipated a year ago?” William asks, combing his fingers through her hair.

“What?” Lizzie asks, looking over to him.

“The simple hope of you no longer hating me. I couldn’t bring myself to put thoughts of a possible relationship into my head again,” William replies. “I learned from my mistakes. I mean, I obviously hoped that your feelings had changed but I couldn’t imagine that it was as much as you loving me back. I was never so happy to be so wrong in my life.”

“If you really paid attention to my videos, you would have seen it,” Lizzie says, looking away.

“I can see it now. I’ve re-watched them a few times on business trips,” William admits. “I was just too much in my head to notice it before.”

 “You re-watch my videos?” Lizzie asks in surprise.

“I do,” William says, his voice low. “If I can’t sleep but I don’t want to call you and wake you, I’ll watch a few. The last few.”

“Those are my favorite,” Lizzie whispers, unable to contain her smile. She turns to her side and grabs his free hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Mine too, love,” William says before adding. “So basically, I think we’re both saying that what we expected was not as wonderful as what it is now.”

“I would agree with that,” Lizzie nods. “And we’re both happy to have been proven wrong.”

“Of course. For once,” William chuckles. He brings their entwined hands up to his lips and kisses her hand.

“Anything else you’d like to confess, Mr. Darcy?” Lizzie teases.

“Nothing you don’t already know, Miss Bennet,” William says, lifting one eyebrow.

“Indulge me,” Lizzie eggs him on.

“Are you fishing for more compliments?” Williams asks.

“It IS my birthday. You’re supposed to shower me with love and affection,” Lizzie says smugly.

“I am, am I?” William laughs. “You’re not getting tired of me telling you how beautiful I think you are? How you take my breath away when you walk into a room? How you light up my entire world when you smile? You know I could go on for ages but your ego is just so big today.”

“Will!” Lizzie buries her face in his chest, her hair hiding her features.

“You can’t hide,” William teases, moving her hair from her face. Lizzie giggles as she moves away from him and tries to burrow under the comforter, William grabbing her leg before she disappears.

“Where are you going? You said you wanted love and affection. You can’t get away from that,” William smirks. She squeals with laughter as he drags her closer to him while he sits on his knees. William leans over her and she quickly throws the hoodie of her sweatshirt over her head, pulling on the strings to hide. “We’re just going to take this off so you can’t use it to your advantage.”

“Noo!” Lizzie yells out, still laughing. William pushes the bottom of her sweatshirt up, revealing a black tank top. She keeps her arms firm to her sides until William starts tickling her and she gives up. He pulls the sweatshirt up over her head and pushes the hair away from her face.

“There you are,” William murmurs, smiling at her. He runs his thumb across her cheek and feels her smile growing against his hand. She places a kiss on his palm and he takes a deep breath. “I love you, Lizzie Bennet. I love you more and more every day.”

Lizzie visibly swallows and gives him a sincere look. “I love _you_ , William Darcy. You’re it for me.”

William pulls Lizzie into his lap and wraps his arms tightly around her, resting his head in the crook of her neck. Lizzie wraps her arms around his neck, breathing him in. They hold each other close while the sound of rain fills up the heavy silence. They both have so much to say but cannot find the words. Unspoken promises and their unwritten future are coursing through them and it fuels their love for each other.

“Thank you for the last year,” William whispers, bringing his head up. Lizzie pulls back and beams at him which, in turn, makes his face light up.

“It’s been a wonderful year,” Lizzie says quietly. “I look forward to more.”

“Many more,” William adds, beaming at her. They share a look and it sends goosebumps across Lizzie’s arms.

“Hey,” Lizzie says after a moment. “Do you know what I just remembered?”

“What’s that?” William asks, his hands idly moving up and down her back.

“It’s also St. Patrick’s Day,” Lizzie says with a glint in her eye.

“Uh oh,” William smirks. “You’re not wearing any green I see.”

“Au contraire,” Lizzie grins. “But I am.”

“None that I can see,” William says, his eyes moving up and down.

“You’re just not looking hard enough,” Lizzie says, pulling aside the strap of her tank top to reveal a light green bra strap.

“The thing is,” William says in an even tone. “You need to have it properly showing for all to see. You can’t go flashing your bra strap to everyone.”

“That’s the rule? Okay then,” Lizzie says, reaching for the bottom hem of her shirt and lifting it over her head. “Is that better?”

“Much,” William says, admiring the bra and brushing his fingers along one cup.

“I have to turn the tables because all I see on you is grey and black,” Lizzie grins. “I am more than willing to pinch anywhere I can.”

“Let’s see if it’s under here,” William jokes, pulling his shirt over his head. He looks down and then gives Lizzie a faux disappointed look. “That didn’t work as well as it did for you.”

“I like the view,” Lizzie says, letting her fingers trail up his bare skin. “Still doesn’t show me the green though.”

Lizzie pushes him back on the bed and he chuckles. She crawls up his body until she comes face to face with him and leans in for a measured kiss. William’s hands wander and grip her waist, pulling her towards him before he flips them over.

“Sorry, love,” William smirks as he brings himself to his knees. “I’m far too curious to see if you have any more green on.”

“Look for yourself,” Lizzie says, biting her bottom lip. His hands move slowly up her legs and reach her shorts. He moves under the hem of her loose shorts and quirks an eyebrow when he feels lace underneath his fingers. Lizzie throws him a wicked look and he takes his hands from inside her shorts only to pull them off. She notes the satisfied look on his face as he sees the matching green underwear.

“I’ve got one for you,” William says, his voice deep. “I never expected to love lace so much. You look absolutely sexy.”

“I never expected to love it so much either. You know…you make me feel sexy,” Lizzie says before adding. “I’ve shown you mine so I think you need to show me yours.”

William laughs and Lizzie pushes him back on the bed once again.

“What have you got hiding under these?” Lizzie says playfully, tugging at his pants. She starts to pull them off and she falls onto her back in a fit of laughter as she sees that his green boxers covered in green four leaf clovers. “Where did you get those?”

“It was a gag gift from Fitz a long time ago,” William smirks as he sits up, pulling his pants off and tossing them to the ground. “I thought you would get a kick out of them.”

He hovers over her as her laughter subsides only to start back up again.

“I’m sorry!” she says as she laughs. “They’re not even that bad! William Darcy in themed boxer briefs just for me.”

“Another thing to put on the list of something we didn’t expect,” William laughs softly, lying on his side next to her as his fingers trace along her thigh.

“Mmmhmm,” Lizzie hums, taking a deep breath to calm herself down. “I think…you’ll just have to get rid of them.”

“You think so?” William quirks an eyebrow as his fingers brush across the lace of her underwear. “You’ll have to get rid of yours. Too distracting.”

“Which is more distracting? Top or bottom?” Lizzie teases. Her eyes flutter for a moment as William’s fingers get dangerously close to her center.

“Both are equally distracting,” William says huskily. “But the bottoms will have to go first.”

“Be my g-guest,” Lizzie stutters as William teases her. He gives her a smoldering look as he peels off her green lace underwear, Lizzie lifting her hips to help. She reaches behind to unclasp her bra and William slides it down her arms before letting it fall to the floor.

“Do you think I should leave mine on?” William asks with a gleam in his eyes. He kisses her stomach and his thumbs brush against her breasts.

“I may not keep my composure,” Lizzie sighs, a hint of a smile breaking through. William gets on his knees and removes his boxers before twirling them in the air. Lizzie lets out a loud laugh as he shoots them across the room before settling between her legs.

“Better?” William asks as he places kisses along her jaw line.

“I have a better view now,” Lizzie smiles widely, resting her hands on his back.

“A better view, huh?” William chuckles as he hitches Lizzie’s legs over the back of his thighs.

“One of my favorites,” Lizzie sighs and lets her head fall back as he presses himself against her.

“Is it really?” William asks, his voice thick with lust. He drags his tongue across her neck and he hears a whimper coming from Lizzie. He feels her buck against him as he sits poised against her entrance, feeling a surge of power going through his veins.

“Y-yes,” Lizzie gasps out as he brings his fingers between them. He teases her slowly and methodically until her nails are digging into his back. It’s a sensation that sends him out of control and he wants her too much to even think anymore. He slides into her unhurriedly and she lets out a sigh of relief, William reveling the feeling of being inside her once more. They share a look that seems to be a mixture of pure happiness and aching need. Lizzie lets out a giddy laugh and William can’t help but laugh with her. As he thrusts slowly into her, he peppers kisses across her face, which makes Lizzie giggle even more. After a few moments, Lizzie sighs out contently and kisses along William’s shoulder as he keeps a slow pace. They keep locking eyes as they slide against each other, sharing kisses and moaning from their lips. Where he once wanted to hurry, William now wants to make this moment last. They are in a bubble of joy as Lizzie wraps herself tighter around him and he doesn’t want it to burst. He shares his need and love with Lizzie as he keeps thrusting, Lizzie encouraging him with heavier and heavier moans. She arches her back and he pushes himself in deeper, his rhythm starting to pick up. Lizzie begins to drag her nails across his back and he knows she is making a mark. He groans, knowing it’s not the first time and it won’t be the last. Her breath catches in her throat as she feels the pleasure start to build up. He knows how close she is and he is not far behind. William teases her once more with his fingers and she lets out a louder moan at the extra help. She pulls her legs up high against his torso and locks her ankles, her mouth falling open at the new sensation of pleasure. Only a few more strokes from William and Lizzie falls over the edge, moaning in ecstasy. William grabs Lizzie’s leg and drapes it over his shoulder as he works to join her. Lizzie clutches at his back and looks at him with hooded eyes as he pumps into her, nearing that final step. He lets out a loud groan as he finds his own release, holding onto Lizzie as the heady feeling washes over him.

He rests his head against her chest and hears the hum of satisfaction from Lizzie. She combs her fingers through his dampened hair as they stay in each other’s arms, their breathing slightly labored.

“Happy anniversary,” William mumbles against her skin.

“We should celebrate all our anniversaries in bed,” Lizzie murmurs.

“Is there any other way?” William asks, smiling at her.

“Not that I know of,” Lizzie grins.

~~~~

True to their word, William and Lizzie spend nearly all day in bed. They only get up to add wood to the fire, make each other food and find entertainment. Every time it’s Lizzie’s turn to read from Anna Karenina, she stands up on the bed and dramatically uses a dramatically different voice for each character. William keeps laughing as she stands above him, yelling passionately as one of the characters. He finally gives in to Lizzie’s plea and he attempts voices while he reads but chooses to lie beside her as he does so. Long after the sun goes down and the rain turns to a drizzle, the couple falls asleep, letting the fire slowly die out.

* * *

 

Tuesday, March 18th

William is met with cloudy skies when they wake up. While it may not be sunny, it’s better weather than having it rain all day long. He has set up Lizzie’s massage for mid morning, knowing that it will be almost three hours. He will have a little time to himself which he is normally okay with but he’s gotten used to being with Lizzie all the time.

“What are you going to do while I’m being pampered?” Lizzie asks, tying a loose knot to close her robe.

“Maybe go up to the lodge and checks a few emails. Explore a little more,” William replies, looking up from tying his shoes.

“Without me?” Lizzie pouts.

“If I find somewhere good, I will go back with you,” William smiles. “Besides, you won’t even notice I’m gone.”

“Maybe a little,” Lizzie says, holding up her thumb and forefinger.

“Just a little? That’s good to know,” William says, leaning in to kiss her temple. “You just relax and enjoy your massage.”

“I’ll try,” Lizzie says.

“It comes with chocolate,” William quirks an eyebrow, hearing the crunching sound of gravel under tires outside. “I do believe your masseuse is here.”

“What if it’s a man?” Lizzie teases.

“I specifically requested it be a woman,” William chuckles, shaking his head.

“Oh you just think of everything,” Lizzie grins, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge. They hear a knock on the door and turn to the noise.

“I’ll get it,” William says, heading to the door. He answers it and a woman wearing all white stands at the entrance.

“Good morning, Mr. Darcy. I’m the masseuse. My name is Rachel,” she says, holding out her hand.

“Pleased to meet you,” William says, shaking her hand. “She should be in the bedroom. I’m just going to head out but I should be back by the time you’re done.”

“Not a problem, Mr. Darcy,” Rachel smiles and William ushers her in before going outside. “I will take good care of your wife.”

William pauses and turns around to let her know about Lizzie but she’s already closing the door and he sees that he has lost the chance. He wonders how long it will be before Lizzie corrects her and he’s sure he’ll hear about it when he returns. A smile plays at the corner of his lips and he stuffs his hands in his pockets, heading towards the main lodge. At the last minute, he turns away from the lodge and towards the gate to explore. A long walk sounds more relaxing than checking emails and he’s pretty sure that Fitz has a handle on everything anyway.

~~~~

William returns from exploring around three hours later and he sees that he has perfect timing. He walks up to the cabin just as the masseuse is coming out and she nods at him.

“Hello, Mr. Darcy! Nice timing. I was just on my way out,” Rachel says, putting a few things in her car. “Mrs. Darcy fell asleep just as I was finishing. A lot of clients do. Make sure that she drinks a lot of water. Massages tend to dehydrate.”

“Oh okay,” William says, a smile creeping on his lips. He’s slightly taken aback that she’s still calling Lizzie his wife but it’s definitely too late to correct her now. He pulls out his money clip and Rachel begins to protest.

“You already included the tip with your payment,” Rachel says, holding a hand up.

“It’s no trouble, Rachel,” William says, handing her a Canadian bill.

“Thank you. That’s very kind of you,” Rachel says, reluctantly taking the money.

“You deserve it. You’ve done more than enough for Lizzie,” William says, glancing inside the cabin.

“Any time. Have a good day,” she replies, getting in her car. He watches her drive away and stands there for a moment. The moment she called Lizzie his wife, he felt his heart expand to exponential amounts. Of course, it has happened a few times on this trip already but it hits him differently this time. He wonders how it will feel when he can honestly call her his wife. There is another word that comes between girlfriend and wife and that word puts a huge smile to his face. He tells himself that it’s only a matter of time. He can see it in Lizzie’s eyes that she’s almost there. He doesn’t want to rush this. They just hit their one year anniversary and for now, that’s enough.

William heads inside and closes the door quietly behind him. He slips off his shoes and pads softly to the kitchen to get a glass of water before heading to the open bedroom to find Lizzie lying across the bed asleep. He walks up to her and leans down, lightly brushing hair from her face. Lizzie makes a little noise and her eyelids flutter before they slowly open. Her eyes begin to focus and he sees a little smile as she notices him.

“Hey there, sleeping beauty,” William says softly.

“Hi,” Lizzie answers, her voice groggy.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” William asks, his knuckles brushing across her cheek.

“It was nice,” Lizzie smiles.

“Mrs. Darcy?” William asks, his eyebrow quirked.

“Noo,” Lizzie sighs out. “I introduced myself as Lizzie but halfway through the massage, she started calling me that. It was way too late to correct her.”

“Logical,” William says with amusement. Lizzie turns to her side and curls into herself.

“Stop looking so smug,” Lizzie says, laughing lightly.

“I’m doing nothing of the sort,” William chuckles before holding up the glass of water. “Now, she told me that you should be hydrating so drink up.”

“Thank you,” Lizzie says, sitting up and taking the glass from him. She takes a big gulp and her eyes follow him as he stands up, walking over to the kitchen table.

“Are these the chocolates?” William asks, lifting the box up. “They look good.”

“We’re sharing them,” Lizzie says and William glances at her and smiles. “How was your alone time?”

“I found a new place you would really enjoy. Maybe we can go tomorrow afternoon,” William says, picking up a piece of chocolate and popping it in his mouth.

“I’d like that,” Lizzie grins, standing on her toes and kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

 

Wednesday, March 19th

“So, where are you taking me?” Lizzie asks, William holding her hand as they continue down the unfamiliar path.

“Patience, Miss Bennet,” William smirks at her. “I have a feeling you’ll like it though.”

“Okay,” Lizzie says, looking at him. “But only because I trust you.”

“That’s all I ask,” William says, his face passive. Lizzie squeezes his hand and he squeezes it in return. They spent most of the morning inside the cabin because of the rain and Lizzie could see the disappointment on his face. The clouds finally parted in the late afternoon and William practically dragged her out of the cabin, happy to see the sun for once. Lizzie has fallen in love with this place and lets William know at every moment. Despite her loving their rain soaked days here, she also loves when the sun comes out. The sunshine gives her an entirely different view of the place that’s even more breathtaking.

Lizzie sees something out of the corner of her eye and tugs at William’s hand to stop. He turns to look at her and she puts a finger up to her mouth to stay quiet. He leans in close and wraps his arms around her waist as she points into the distance in the woods at two deer. They remain still and watch the deer for a few moments as they graze on the dew laced leaves. There’s a crack in the silent air and both deer look up quickly before prancing away.

“That’s not something you’d normally see in San Francisco,” Lizzie says quietly, looking at William.

“Yesterday, I came across a few raccoons. The front desk said they’re pretty friendly around here,” William muses. “Come on, we’re almost there.”

They keep walking down the path a little longer and the sound of the ocean gets louder. They reach a clearing and a beach house stands in front of them. William opens the wooden door and leads them into the partially open beach house. There are a handful of chairs along with tables and benches, all facing the calming ocean. William takes the chair nearest to the open pit fireplace. He pats the chair next to him and Lizzie smiles, sitting on his lap instead.

“Hello there,” William chuckles as she drapes her legs over his lap and wraps her arms around his shoulders.

“Hi,” Lizzie smiles as he rests one hand around her waist and the other on her thigh. She rests her head against his and they watch the ocean for a few moments. “I’m glad you brought me here.”

“I thought you would like it,” William says quietly, closing his eyes as she kisses his temple.

Lizzie looks back out at the ocean, watching the sun glitter across the water. She loves the sunsets in San Francisco but there is something different about the ones up here. There’s no buildings obstructing their view or cars honking in the background. It’s calming to be here in William’s arms, seeing the numerous colors painted across the sky. She glances at William and he smiles brightly at her, seeing on his face what she feels inside.

“I’m happy to be here with you,” William says quietly.

“I am too. I love this place,” Lizzie says.

“I love you,” William murmurs, resting his forehead against her temple. “You make me happier than I’ve ever been.”

“You make me so happy, it’s kind of disgusting,” Lizzie grins and William laughs. “We’re just so nauseatingly good together.”

“No wonder my sister moved out,” William chuckles. Lizzie places her hands on either side of his face and smiles at him before they share a short kiss.

“I’m glad she did,” Lizzie says, waggling her eyebrows.

“We _are_ disgusting,” William smirks. “I’m not changing anytime soon though.”

“You better not,” Lizzie says. “It’s part of what I love about you so much.”

William kisses her forehead and gazes intensely at her for a few moments.

“Hey. I have something for you,” William murmurs.

“What…” Lizzie says, furrowing her brows. She watches him as he reaches into his pocket and her breath catches. He pulls out a small box and time stands still for Lizzie. This split second before he hands her the box, her mind goes to what it could be. In this split second, she thinks it’s an engagement ring and he’s going to ask her to marry him. In this split second, her mind is prepared to say yes because it’s what she wants to say and not what she’s pressured to say. In this split second, she has taken those last few steps and caught up to William. It’s this split second that passes so quickly, she barely registers that William has opened the box and placed it in her hand. That fleeting feeling has passed with the breeze and she sees earrings in the box, but there is no disappointment and there is no confusion. She glances at him and they share a knowing look, Lizzie seeing the glint in his eyes. A genuine smile works at the corners of her lips and she examines the earrings more closely.

“I bought these in Seattle with the necklace,” William says as she takes the earrings out of the box. “So I bought these before you said no presents.”

“They are gorgeous, Will,” Lizzie says, putting on the emerald earrings. “How do I look?”

“The sunset doesn’t compare to you,” William whispers.

“Cheesy,” Lizzie giggles. “But I like it. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” William replies as he pulls her in closer against his lap. She rests her head on his shoulder and he kisses the top of her head. They sit in comfortable silence as they watch the sun slowly set and listen to the crackling of the fire beside them.

* * *

 

Thursday, March 20th

Another sunny day for Lizzie and William opens up exploration possibilities. They pack up the car and drive to the Sooke potholes, going on a hike that takes up their whole morning. After stopping for lunch, they finally make their way back to their cabin and Lizzie collapses in the chair on the porch.

“That was fun,” Lizzie says, taking the bottle of water from William.

“Glad we had the chance to go before we leave,” William says, sitting in the chair next to her.

“Me too,” Lizzie glances to the left of them, at the hot tub, and grins. “You know what else we haven’t had a chance to do yet?”

William looks in the same direction as her and smirks. “That sounds like a perfect plan after this morning.”

“I’m going to change,” Lizzie says and she gets up, William following closely behind her. She looks over her shoulder and gives him a funny look.

“I have to change too!” William chuckles. Lizzie grabs something from her suitcase and runs into the second bathroom. William quickly strips down and pulls on his red bathing shorts before putting on his robe. He grabs two wine glasses from the cabinet and the bottle of wine in the fridge before heading outside and setting up the hot tub. He pours two glasses of wine and sets them on the small table besides the hot tub before removing his robe and getting in. Lizzie comes out a few moments later, her robe secured around her waist.

“You started without me, I see,” Lizzie says, standing on the bottom step.

“Maybe you should join me,” William quirks an eyebrow.

“If you insist,” Lizzie grins and slips out of her robe, revealing a two piece blue and white string bikini. She sees the look on William’s face and feels smug as she slowly dips into the water, sitting across from him.

“That is new,” William says, his voice slightly husky.

“I bought it just for this vacation. For your eyes only,” Lizzie says, leaning her back against the wall of the hot tub.

“How considerate of you,” William smirks. He hands Lizzie a glass of wine and they toast to each other, clinking their glasses. Lizzie giggles as William loops his arm around hers and they take a sip. Lizzie places her glass on the ledge and sits back, taking a deep breath.

“This feels so nice,” Lizzie says, closing her eyes and resting her head on the lip of the hot tub. “We should have done this sooner.”

“The weather didn’t permit us to,” William says, not taking his eyes off her. She opens her eyes and catches his intense gaze, suddenly thankful that the steam rising from the hot tub hides her blush. She’s pretty sure she will never get used to his powerful stare because she knows what it means now. There is absolute love in that gaze and it is mixed with unadulterated lust. She can tell what he’s thinking with one look and she knows how much of an improvement it is from before. More than a year ago, a look like that would only leave her feeling confused. Now, it fills her up with happiness and excitement. Now, it makes her return the same gaze so William knows she feels the same. They can have full conversations expressed solely by certain looks and it’s one of the numerous things she loves about their relationship.

“You are too far away. Come sit by me,” Lizzie says, holding out her hand. He clasps her hand and glides through the water, over to her. He drapes an arm around her and she rests her head against his shoulder as she idly plays with his hand.

“I don’t think I could ever get tired of this view,” William says after a few minutes, staring out at the ocean.

“Mmmm. Me neither,” Lizzie sighs. “I think we sound like broken records this week.”

William chuckles. “At least the track is nice to listen to.”

“Can’t argue there,” Lizzie murmurs, kissing his neck. “You need a shave soon.”

“Thought you liked the scruff,” William smiles.

“I do. Very much. Just sayin’,” Lizzie whispers, rubbing her thumb across his stubble. She grins against his skin and kisses his neck again. William moves his head slightly to the left as Lizzie continues moving her lips across his damp skin. She moves from his right and grins as she straddles him, William cupping her waist with his hands. Lizzie’s hands slide from his shoulder to his neck, flashing him a look with her hooded eyes. His fingers spread out across her waist as she leans in to give him a slow and passionate kiss. He moves his hands to her lower back and pulls her in close to his body as she sweeps her tongue across his upper lip. When she pulls back, she has captured his bottom lip between her teeth and he lets out a tiny groan. She moves her lips across his jaw line, licking the droplets of water from his skin. Lizzie revels in the feeling of his stubble rubbing against her chin. Unconsciously, William’s hands move up her back and tug at the back strings of her bikini until it becomes loose.

“Cheeky!” Lizzie says, pulling back. She holds her top against her body and he smirks.

“I’ve come to the conclusion you bought this,” William says, fingering the tie at her neck. “For easy removal.”

“So presumptuous, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie says. “We’re outside.”

“We may be outside but it’s very private,” William quirks an eyebrow. “I haven’t seen more than two people this whole week.”

“Will you keep me warm?” Lizzie asks, pulling at her bottom lip.

“I can turn up the temperature of the tub,” William offers. “But I think we may be able to keep each other warm if we continue.”

“Will you think me wanton?” Lizzie asks, slightly more playful.

“Whatever you want, Miss Bennet,” William answers.

“Then you came to the correct conclusion, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie says, moving her hands away from her top and placing them on his bare chest. William works to untie the strings around her neck and she lets her top fall into the water. He begins kissing across her collar bone and one hand covers a breast, eliciting a soft sigh from Lizzie. She leans back a little in his lap and he moves his lips down to the valley of her breasts while he pinches one nipple. Lizzie has a firm grip on his shoulders and her hair dips into the water as he continues. She can feel the stark difference of the cold air biting her exposed breast while William nips and drags his tongue across the other. It is oddly arousing to feel the temperature difference and she lets out a squeak as he pulls at her nipple with his teeth. His scruff rubs against the softness of her skin but it only makes her want him more. Electricity shoots straight to her core and she is hyper aware of every movement as his lips travel across each breast. She can sense his hands moving to her sides and feels the tug of her string bottoms, closing her eyes as her only layer is pulled away.

“A very convenient bikini,” William rasps, pulling her bottoms out of the water. “How do you feel now?”

“Wet,” she smirks as she leans in close to his ear. “Everywhere.”

“Filthy,” he growls as she gives him a smug look. She scoots in closer to his lap and feels his arousal straining against the fabric. William lets out a small groan and his fingers dig into the skin of her back. Lizzie moves one hand slowly down his chest until she reaches his pelvis and brushes against him.

“Off. Now,” Lizzie demands, staring into his eyes. William wastes no time in removing his trunks, kicking them off and letting them float to the surface. Lizzie licks her lips and slowly wraps her hand around his arousal, grinning as William’s eyes slam shut. She begins moving her hand up and down, turning her wrist in a fluid motion. He groans as she continues and his hand wanders to the apex of her thighs. She lets out a gasp as he starts to stroke her and she uses her free hand to pull him in for a searing kiss. Lizzie whimpers against his lips as their tongues battle against each other. The mixture of the hot water surrounding her body, his fingers working to pleasure her and his tongue moving along the roof of her mouth is nearly overwhelming. The feeling is intense in the best way and she breaks off the kiss with a loud moan.

“I want you so much right now,” Lizzie says thickly, gripping him just a little harder.

“God, Lizzie. Me too,” William replies, his voice dark and gravelly. She peers into his eyes, now black as night, and she loses all patience. He moves his hands to her hips and she guides him in gradually, both groaning at the connection. She stills for a moment, drinking in the familiar and pleasurable sensation of fullness. An ache begins to build and she pulls herself up, only to sink down on him again. William leans back against the wall of the hot tub and plants his feet against the fiberglass floor. It gives Lizzie the control and she knows how much he loves it when she is in control. She rests her arms on his shoulders and combs her fingers through his hair as she moves her hips up and down on him. The heated water splashes around them as Lizzie swivels her hips and William thrusts, clutching her body hard enough to leave a mark later on. She takes her bottom lip between her teeth as she pulls herself up once again and then slams down on him, William throwing his head back and groaning from pleasure. She grips fistfuls of his hair as she grinds hard into him and William rests his head against the lip of the hot tub, his mouth parted. Lizzie catches his hooded gaze as their pace increases and she feels more coveted now than ever before. The way he pulls her in closer with his arms wrapped around her back and groans in the crook of her neck as she rocks back and forth is exhilarating. She feels as if every nerve is slowly becoming exposed and William is meticulously covering them back up. She knows she is about to snap as the build up becomes nearly unbearable. She is unprepared for just how powerful her orgasm is and loudly cries out William’s name as her entire body shakes in his arms. William feels her waves of pleasure surrounding him and he bites down on her shoulder as he finds his own release.

As her body slows down to normal, William pulls himself up and holds Lizzie close against his chest. Lizzie places slow kisses on his neck, feeling the reverberation in his voice against her lips as he whispers his love and affection for her. She moves back and softly smiles at him, brushing her thumb across his scruffy cheek. He keeps her close, wrapped in his arms a few more minutes before Lizzie realizes something and lets out a small noise. 

“Do you think anybody heard me?” Lizzie asks, slightly embarrassed.

“You weren’t that loud,” William says, slightly smirking.

“But I was loud…” Lizzie trails off.

“I think we were both just in the moment,” William assures her.

“Very much so,” Lizzie murmurs, her eyes flickering between his eyes and lips. She leans in and hovers mere centimeters from his lips. They share a passionate kiss before Lizzie pulls back.

“Maybe the raccoons heard,” William whispers, a smiling twitching at the corner of his mouth. Lizzie’s shoulders slump and she smacks him across the chest. “Hey! I’m still sensitive!”

“You are such a tease,” Lizzie says, narrowing her eyes.

“That may be so,” William says. “But guess who taught me?”

“I guess I do…rub off on you,” Lizzie smirks.

“You little minx,” William growls and raises one eyebrow. “How about we go inside…maybe you can rub off on me some more.”

“Sounds delightful,” Lizzie laughs.

* * *

 

Friday, March 21st

The weather grants William and Lizzie more sunshine on their last full day of vacation. They pack up a small lunch and take a drive out to see the Fisgard Lighthouse, the first lighthouse on the West Coast of Canada and still in operation. Despite the sun being out, it ends up being very chilly and she is thankful for Jane’s hats. She makes sure to take a picture with William as they both wear them with the lighthouse in the background. Lizzie takes delight in how William reads facts about the historical site and she is weirdly reminded of when they toured San Francisco. She sees the stark difference between the two days and she takes his hand in hers, entwining their fingers. William is surprised by her quick action but squeezes her hand before gently smiling in her direction.

Once they’ve enjoyed their little picnic lunch and thoroughly explored the grounds, they choose to head back to the cabin. Lizzie reminds him on the way that they still have a hundred pages to read of Anna Karenina. He is convinced they will finish before their dinner reservation at the lodge restaurant and she is determined too. When they get back, William starts a fire and grabs the book from the bedside table. He takes the reins and Lizzie lets him finish up the book as she rests her head in his lap. His fingers comb through her hair as he reads out loud, Lizzie listening to the sound of his voice and the flames licking the side of the fireplace. Late into the afternoon, William dramatically reads the last few lines of the book and slams the book shut. They share a look of accomplishment and both take a deep breath.

“Can’t believe we actually finished it,” Lizzie says, getting up from his lap.

“It’s quite a story,” William replies, putting the book down on the table.

“What time is it? When is the reservation?” Lizzie asks, looking around for a clock.

“It’s um,” William pauses as he pulls out his watch. “It’s 4:45. Dinner is in an hour so we should get ready.”

“No problem,” Lizzie says, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “I’m going to hop in the shower.”

William is waiting by the door later when Lizzie emerges from the bathroom, modest heels on and hair all curled.

“I’m all dressed up and I have somewhere to go,” Lizzie says, flashing him a cheesy grin before twirling around and showing off her black dress.

“Yes, _we_ do,” William chuckles. “You look gorgeous, love.”

“Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself.” Lizzie says as she straightens up his tie. “Shall we?”

“We shall,” William says, holding out her coat and helping her put it on. He ushers her out the door and double checks the lock before slipping the key in his pocket. She waits for him and holds out her hand, smiling as he takes it. They slowly walk up the gravel road and reach their destination only two minutes later. The bell rings as they enter the restaurant attached to the lodge.

“Good evening,” the hostess greats them. “Reservation name?”

“It’s under Darcy,” William answers.

“Ah yes. The table in the corner. Perfect time for it too,” she smiles as she grabs two menus. “Follow me.”

The hostess leads them to the corner table overlooking the steep Cliffside, trees and the ocean. William pulls out Lizzie’s chair for her before sitting down himself. The hostess hands them both a menu and tells them their waiter will be there in a moment. Their waiter is prompt and informs them of the evening’s specials as well as the bottles of wine available. William asks for a bottle of red wine before letting Lizzie order. The waiter takes the menus from them and retreats, leaving them alone to enjoy the view. William covers her hand with his and she gives him a small smile.

“I can’t get over this view. I’ve been looking at it all week and it’s different every time,” Lizzie says, staring out the window. “And now you go and request the table with the best view just at sunset. You’re tricky.”

“It’s definitely in my top two views,” William says, watching the sun gleam over the water.

“That’s impressive considering how many places you’ve been,” Lizzie says, looking at him. “What’s your other one?”

“You should know that by now,” William murmurs, gazing at her. Lizzie makes the connection and looks away to hide the flush in her cheeks. His thumb moves gently across the top of her wrist and she lets out a happy sigh. “So…Would you say this was a good choice for our first vacation?”

“Will, this place was perfect. I’ve never felt more relaxed. We should make a point to come back here another time,” Lizzie says.

“For our honeymoon?” William asks, emboldened by recent events.

“Nooo,” Lizzie replies quickly and William thinks he pushed it too far. “Warmer is better. Warmer means fewer layers.”

“Right. How could I have made that mistake?” William shakes his head, masking the joy in his voice.

“You’re not the one helping your sibling plan a wedding and aiding her in choosing the best destination for her honeymoon,” Lizzie chuckles. “I feel like I’m an expert now.”

“Is that so? Where would you suggest then?” William asks, slightly amused.

“Somewhere tropical where our wardrobe would basically consist of bathing suits,” Lizzie says before lowering her voice. “And each other.”

“As long as that blue and white one makes an appearance,” William grins.

“Maybe I’ll have a few new ones as well,” Lizzie teases and William quirks up an eyebrow.

“Sounds lovely,” William says. Lizzie softly laughs and rests her head against her free hand, looking at him. They watch the sun slowly dip into the water, memorizing every detail of the last sunset on their vacation. From the rich pink and orange colors reflecting against the clouds to the clinking of silverware against glass plates, everything becomes engrained into one excellent memory for the two of them. It’s only a few minutes later that the moment is broken as the waiter comes to the table with their food. They thank him and share a small smile before unlinking their hands and enjoying a delicious meal.

 

* * *

 

Saturday, March 22nd 

Saturday is another day full of travel for Lizzie and William. They are both reluctant to leave and have an early breakfast outside, soaking in their surroundings for the last time. Once the car is packed up and Lizzie makes three trips inside to check everything, they are back on the road. Lizzie snaps a picture of the resort sign from the side view mirror as they drive away and then settles back into her seat. 

They arrive in Victoria with little time to spare and are one of the last cars to be led onto the ferry. William and Lizzie exit the car and watch from the back of the boat as Victoria slowly gets smaller and smaller. Just before they make their way up to the lounge, the Captain gets on the loud speaker and announces that there is a pod of whales on the starboard side. Lizzie grabs William’s hand and rushes over to the right side, catching a glimpse of the whales and managing to get a few pictures. They enjoy the view of the orcas peeking out at them and Lizzie thinks it’s a great sendoff for their vacation. When they’re sure that the whales are out of sight, Lizzie and William head upstairs to find an empty bench. Lizzie pulls out her phone, which has been turned off for most of the week and grimaces.

“How many messages do you think I have?” Lizzie asks, staring at the black screen.

“Factor in birthday messages and maybe one or two progress reports from work,” William pauses and looks off to the side. “I’ll guess ten.”

“Let’s see about that,” Lizzie says, hesitating for a moment before finally turning it on. A slew of notifications come pouring in and she groans. “22 text messages and…14 voicemails?! What the heck.”

“You’d better check those,” William says and Lizzie narrows her eyes at him.

“Thank you, Captain Obvious. I’ll be right back,” Lizzie says before kissing his cheek. William watches Lizzie as she leans against the railing outside and listens to her messages. Quickly, he can tell from the look on her face that the first one is from her mother and he chuckles to himself. He pulls out his own phone and turns it on, pleasantly surprised to only find six voicemails. Two of them are from Bing, one about wedding plans and the other about enjoying his vacation. Three of them are from Fitz which pertain to work and the last one is from Gigi, reminding him to bring her a souvenir. When he finishes checking his messages, he looks up and sees a frowning Lizzie still listening to hers. She finally returns ten minutes later and flops down next to him.

“Were they work related?” William asks with a hint of concern in his voice.

“I only had two work voicemails. I knew I could trust Andrea,” Lizzie says. “Four were birthday messages.”

“Well, that leaves eight,” William frowns.

“All from my mother,” Lizzie says with agitation.

“You’re joking!” William says, his eyes widening. Lizzie glares at him before holding up a hand as if to count.

“Happy birthday. My baby is so grown up,” Lizzie starts, holding up a finger for each message. “I hope you’re having a good time. Are you engaged yet? When am I going to be a grandmother? Are you engaged yet? It’s not too late! You and Jane could have a double weddin’. Are you engaged yet?” 

“Hold on,” William says in a teasing tone and patting his pockets. “Did I forget to do something on this vacation? It must be around here somewhere.”

“Shut up,” Lizzie laughs, shoving him. William chuckles and drapes an arm around Lizzie’s shoulder, pulling her in close. He kisses her and she takes his hand. The rest of three hour ferry ride goes on without incident and Lizzie feels one step closer to the vacation ending as they drive off the boat. They make it to the airport thirty minutes later and check in a little earlier than intended. After finding a decent enough place to eat in the airport, they waste the last hour of their vacation waiting to board. 

Soon after the plane touches down on familiar ground, William feels the true weight of their vacation ending as they wait at baggage claim. Lizzie is exhausted and leaning against him while they watch unfamiliar bags pass them. Once they finally have their luggage in tow, they leave the airport and feel the recognizable cool San Francisco air. The drive home is very quiet as Lizzie gazes out the window, feeling at home again when she sees the fog rolling in. They exchange tired looks during the elevator ride up but William can’t help the smile tugging at his lips. She leans her head against his shoulder when they reach their front door, William unhurriedly searching for the keys. He lets the door swing open and they stare at the threshold, knowing that their vacation will truly be over once they cross it.

“Ladies first,” William murmurs.

“We can still go back. There’s still time,” Lizzie wavers. 

“I can whisk you off in the company jet and go wherever you’d like,” William smiles at her. “Maybe Paris? Hawaii?”

“Ooh. How about New Zealand?” Lizzie asks, her face lighting up.

“I’d love to go there too,” William nods, staring at the floor. “But in order for us to go on those vacations, this one has to end.”

“You’re a dirty liar,” Lizzie pouts in jest and William looks in her direction, chuckling. He grabs her hand and tugs. 

“Come on. A shower and our bed sound like the best thing right now,” William says as he steps over the threshold.

“I hate it when you’re right,” Lizzie grumbles good-naturedly as she is pulled inside. They bring the suitcases in and close the door behind them.

“And, we’re finally home,” William says, nudging Lizzie next to him.

“Home, sweet home,” Lizzie murmurs.

“You know, my home is wherever you are,” William says, gazing at her.

“Cheesy,” Lizzie grins. “But it’ll do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody thank Teresa for betaing nearly 40 pages. 25 chapters! That's crazy.
> 
> People say to write what you know so I did. William and Lizzie went to a very real place and I have been there twice. If I could live there, I would. Check it out.
> 
> http://www.pointnopointresort.com/
> 
> Be sure to tune into the blog because there will be behind the scenes stuff from this chapter throughout the next day as well as some of my own pictures from this place. 
> 
> Giant hint for the next chapter: It's Jane's wedding and all the events surrounding it. I ask you for patience once again because this one might take awhile.


	26. You're Cordially Invited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the weekend of Jane and Bing's wedding. William and Lizzie find themselves very distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie to you guys...I held back on Jing wedding ceremony details. This chapter is really long as it is. You're going to get every little boring detail when we eventually get to William and Lizzie's wedding :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Thursday, April 3rd_

It’s two days before Jane and Bing’s wedding and William and Lizzie are getting ready to head to Netherfield. After Lizzie meets with a client in the morning, she puts Andrea in charge and heads back to their apartment. When she gets there, she finds Fitz and Brandon packing up one car and William putting his garment bag in the back seat of the other. When everybody is ready to go, they head out with their small caravan and pick up Charlotte on the way.

They all arrive at the Bennet household late in the afternoon and Mrs. Bennet comes running out onto the front lawn to greet everybody. William and Lizzie exchange a hesitant look before he gets out of the car. He quickly sprints around and opens the door for Charlotte before grabbing Lizzie’s left hand as she exits. She smiles at him and curls her fingers in his hand as Mrs. Bennet lets go of Fitz and heads over to them. 

“I’m so happy you three are here!” she shouts excitedly before wrapping her arms around Charlotte, who gives an exasperated look to the group over her shoulder and Lizzie holds in a snicker. Mrs. Bennet lets go of Charlotte and spins around to face William and Lizzie. “Let me see your hands!”

 William and Lizzie let go of their clasped hands and put them up as if they are being held at gunpoint. Fitz and Brandon both start laughing at their near choreographed move and William flashes the tiniest of smiles at them.

“Not subtle at all, Mom,” Lizzie says in a tone as if her mother should know better. She grabs Lizzie’s left hand and Lizzie watches the myriad of disappointing emotions flash across her mother’s face. “What were you hoping to find?”

“William making an honest woman out of you!” Mrs. Bennet huffs.

“I didn’t realize Lizzie was dishonest,” William says with a hint of sarcasm only Lizzie could notice.

“You two are hopeless,” Mrs. Bennet sighs before gesturing to Fitz and Brandon. “Even these two nice men got married before you two.”

“Don’t fret Mrs. B.,” Fitz says, taking a few steps towards her. “Your oldest daughter is still getting married this weekend!”

“Speaking of…where is Jane, mom?” Lizzie asks.

“She’s in the living room with her _fiancé_ ,” Mrs. Bennet says. “Like you should be!”

“I should be in the living room with Bing?” Lizzie asks, William turning his head and coughing to mask his short laugh.

“You’re goin’ to give me a heart attack Lizzie. I swear,” Mrs. Bennet says, turning on her heel and heading into the house. Fitz, Brandon, and Gigi start to head inside while Lizzie and William stay back for a moment.

“Do you think I was terrible to my mom?” Lizzie asks, looking up at him.

“A good natured ribbing isn’t harmful, Lizzie,” William smiles before placing a kiss on her temple. “I think we handled it well.”

“I think so too,” Lizzie says, brushing a hand against his arm. “Besides, this is Jane’s weekend and it should be all about her and Bing.”

“It could be a little about us,” William quirks an eyebrow and gives her a mischievous grin. “I, for one, am looking forward to seeing that dress on you.”

“God knows I can’t resist a man in a vest,” Lizzie teases as she grabs his tie. “More importantly, you in a vest.”

“I know,” William says as she pulls him in close. She licks her lips before they close the gap and share a short kiss. William lingers inches from her mouth and she gives him a big smile.

“We should go inside before Mom begins to think you’re proposing,” Lizzie says, pulling away.

“It would definitely be more romantic than this,” William replies, giving her a knowing look. Lizzie presses her lips together as he grabs her hand and they head inside.

~~~~~

Once Caroline and Mary arrive at the house, they all get ready to leave for their respective Bachelor and Bachelorette parties. Of course, a few of the girls notice one person missing from the men’s group.

“Where is the other groomsman? Bing’s medical friend?” Lydia asks.

“Patrick? He’s flying in tomorrow after he finishes an exam,” Jane replies, turning her head away from Bing.

 “So there’s like, four of you? We’re totes going to have more fun!” Lydia says, high fiving Mary and Charlotte.

“It’s not a competition, Little B,” Fitz says. “You have no idea what Darcy has planned.”

“Please,” Lydia scoffs. “All bachelor parties are the same. You sit around with your cigars and scotch and grunt at the naked ladies dancing on stage.”

“Lydia!” Jane scolds. Bing looks to William, who’s standing next to Lizzie, for an answer but William’s facial expression doesn’t change. The girls laugh before scurrying to the largest car to wait for Jane and Lizzie.

“On that note,” Fitz says before grabbing Brandon’s hand and pulling him to the car. The girls get situated in the other car, hanging their heads out of the window to tease Jane and Bing. Lizzie turns towards William and he smiles at her as he places a hand on her arm.

“What _are_ you guys doing?” Lizzie asks, her eyes flickering from the hand on her arm to his face.

“I’ll never tell,” William smirks. “Unless you tell me what you’re doing…or more importantly, what is in that bag.”

“It’s Jane’s gift,” Lizzie replies, glancing at the bag on the ground near her feet. “You don’t want to know what I’m giving my sister.”

“Stepping up to the maid of honor plate, I see,” William says.

“You better be doing the same,” Lizzie teases.

“I have Bing all taken care of. Don’t you worry,” William murmurs.

“Just don’t drink and drive, Will,” Lizzie reminds him.

“The same goes for you too, love,” William says, kissing her temple. There’s a honk from the larger car and they both turn around quickly.

“Let’s get a move on!” Lydia shouts from the car and Lizzie gives her a guilty look. She gives William a quick kiss before they walk over to break apart Jane and Bing. Jane pouts in jest at Bing as they’re pulled away towards their respective cars. Mary honks at the other car as they drive away, half the girls waving from the window.

~~~~ 

As soon as the girls arrive at the restaurant, Lizzie makes Jane put on her ‘Bride to Be’ sash while Lydia eagerly wears her bridesmaid sash. Mary is somewhat less eager but happy to wear it while Charlotte is given an honorary bridesmaid sash. Caroline wraps hers around her wrist, claiming that the color clashes with her outfit. They are seated a table in the corner away from the main crowd, Lizzie having warned the waitress ahead of time that it’s a night for celebrating. They all order a round of drinks with the exception of Mary, who once again volunteers to be the designated driver.

Dinner and three rounds of drinks later, Lizzie declares that it’s time for Jane to open up her presents. Jane is glad to have some alcohol in her system or she would be blushing very hard right now. Lydia gives her a few pairs of lace underwear that have ‘Mrs.’ rhinestoned on the back

“You should totally wear those for Bing on your wedding night,” Lydia giggles.

“I may already have something for the wedding night,” Jane says, biting back a smile and the girls react boisterously. She folds the gifts up and puts them back in the bag before moving to the next gift. Charlotte’s and Mary’s gifts follow suit and Jane makes a comment about being all set for the honeymoon. Caroline blanches a little and excuses herself from the table. Lizzie and Lydia share a look and snicker before Caroline returns with another drink. She digs around in her purse and then hands Jane an envelope.

“What’s this?” Jane asks, staring at the envelope.

“Your gift from me,” Caroline says before taking a big sip of her drink. Jane opens it and pulls out a thick piece of paper, gasping as she sees what it is.

“This is, like, the most expensive spa in New York!” Jane says excitedly. “A couples massage and day in the spa? Bing might love this even more than me! Thank you, Caroline!”

“It’s no problem. You’re going to be family so you should be treated well,” Caroline says with the barest of smiles.

“This is seriously sooo nice of you,” Jane smiles before getting up to give her a hug. She feels her phone vibrate in her pocket and quickly pulls it out, a smile growing on her face.

“Hey!” Lizzie says as she tries to grab it out of Jane’s hand. “No flirting with the fiancé!”

“He just wants to know how the party is going!” Jane says, sticking her tongue out and keeping it out of reach. “And I’ll totally use that against you in the future.”

“Rude,” Lizzie narrows her eyes at her as Jane sits down next to her. “My present next. It’s just a little something that I thought you and Bing might enjoy.”

Jane finishes her text and puts the phone back in her pocket before peeking inside the bag. Her eyes widen a bit and all the girls can see the faint blush on her cheeks this time that even three drinks can’t mask.

“What did she give you? Is it a toy?” Gigi teases.

“Maybe it’s a whip. Who knows what Lizzie and Darcenator do when they’re alone,” Lydia laughs.

“Cut it out!” Lizzie says, throwing a chip at her. Lydia gives her a smug look before throwing the chip back at her.

“Jane, what is it?” Charlotte asks as Jane looks through the bag.

“Lizzie has given me…a garter belt,” Jane pulls out a black, lacy garter belt and the girls ooh and ahh. “And a little snack apparently.”

She pulls out an unopened jar of body paint and Charlotte’s gives Lizzie a knowing look before kicking her under the table.

“Ow!” Lizzie hisses before leaning over towards Charlotte. “What is your problem?”

“You just re-gifted? Seriously?” Charlotte asks in a whisper.

“No. I didn’t,” Lizzie replies pointedly.

“Ooh. You’re a dirty girl,” Charlotte taunts, pinching Lizzie on the arm.

“You’re mean when you have alcohol!” Lizzie says, rubbing her arm.

“I’m getting us shots!” Lydia shouts before running over to the restaurant bar. Lizzie feels a tug on her other side and turns her attention back to Jane.

“What’s up?” Lizzie asks Jane.

“Is this a channel you guys have subscribed to?” Jane asks slyly as she holds up to the body paint.

“It’s a very good channel,” Lizzie says before they both snicker. “I put the name of the…cable provider in that bag if you choose to continue your viewing.”

“What are you two whispering about over there?” Gigi asks, taking a shot from Lydia.

“It’s all about Bing,” Lizzie smirks before holding up her shot. “Shall we toast?”

“To the soon to be Mrs. being properly prepared for the honeymoon!” Lydia shouts before knocking back her shot. The rest of the girls follow before slamming their glasses on the table. “I think it’s time for a game considering all this new loot Jane got!”

“I think this might be my cue to step away for a few moments. As much as I love you, I don’t need to hear the specifics,” Caroline flashes a smile before getting up and heading to the bar. For the next thirty minutes, the girls quiz Jane on everything she should know about Bing before, surprisingly, Mary is the one to ask the first dirty question.

“Where is the most interesting place you and Bing have…made whoopee,” Mary asks, Lydia giggling madly at the phrasing. Lizzie looks at Jane and wonders if she’ll really have a different answer than the bedroom considering the conversation they had a month ago. Jane stares at the numerous empty glasses in front of her as if in a daze. She lifts her head and grins at the girls before answering.

“The kitchen floor,” Jane says, looking off to the side as if she can see it replaying in her head.

“Woah, Jane!” Gigi laughs, giving her a high five. Lizzie nudges Jane and raises her eyebrow in surprise. Jane mouths ‘yesterday’ and Lizzie nods in approval of how much has changed for her. “Okay. I gotta be the one to ask. What is your record in a day?”

“Um, three times,” Jane blushes and Lizzie claps a hand to her mouth, hiding a giggle.

“How hot is Bing without a shirt on?” Lydia blurts out.

“Mmmmm,” Jane hums with a dreamy look on her face.

“Yeaaa,” Mary says, pointing to Jane. “You know it’s good when you have that look.”

“Okay, okay,” Lizzie laughs. “Calm yourselves.”

“You just get used to these cuz I have a feeling we’ll be asking them at YOUR Bachelorette party soon enough,” Charlotte smirks.

“Ooh. Does Charlotte know something we don’t?” Gigi perks up.

“Oh my god. Quit it, the pair of you. This is Jane’s night!” Lizzie scolds.

After a few more rounds of dirty questions for Jane and one more round of drinks, Lizzie declares that it’s time to move to their next location: the bar across the street that carries a signature drink for bachelorette parties. The girls gather everything up and head out of the restaurant, Lydia on her way to stumbling across the pavement. She is the first one to enter the bar and shouts that it’s party time before the rest of the girls join her. Charlotte gets a round of the signature shot (a bright pink concoction that’s basically an alcoholic strawberry) and they toast quite loudly to Jane before they drink. It’s safe to say that the bridal party is pretty buzzed from the amount of shots they have had. Mary is making sure to have a pitcher of water to go with any drinks that they order.

An hour into the girls swapping various stories, two guys walk up to their table and the girls turn their attention to them.

“Hello there. How are you, ladies?” the first guy asks.

“It looks like you’re celebrating with a wild night out,” the second guy smirks. “I’m Brett and this is Jason.”

“Hello,” Lydia says, wearily. “Can we help you with something?”

“Hey, now. We just saw you sexy girls from the bar and thought we could buy the Bride to Be and Maid of Honor a drink,” Brett says, winking at Jane.

“That’s me!” Jane giggles and Lizzie grabs her hand.

“That’s probably not a good idea,” Lizzie says, slurring slightly.

“The groom must be one lucky guy,” Jason drawls out.

“Yes, he is,” Gigi says, staring him down.

“Come on, ladies. It’s just one drink. Hell, we’ll buy the rest of your table a drink as well,” Brett says, nodding his head towards the bar. “Is it true what they say about redheads?”

“You’re never going to find out,” Lizzie purses her lips. 

“You’re breaking me heart, baby. Just one little drink?” Brett asks, playfully pleading with her.

“Listen, Brett--“ Lizzie starts, pointing at him.

“I’ll take care of this, Lizzie,” Caroline interrupts, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “You can buy me a double.”

“I like a girl who knows what she wants,” Brett smirks, nodding his head. Caroline gets up from the table and slides her arm into his and they head to the bar, Jason tagging along behind them.

“What just happened?” Lizzie asks, putting her hand down when she realizes it’s pointing at air.

“I am sooo telling this to Bing,” Jane giggles drunkenly, pulling her phone out of her pocket and scrolling to his number.

“No!” Lizzie yells, fighting with Jane and trying to grab the phone. She’s successful and Jane pouts at her. “No more phone for the night.”

“Pleeeease. I want to hear my sweetie’s voice,” Jane begs, propping her head on her hand.

“No! Bad Jane,” Lizzie scolds while Gigi and Lydia snicker in the corner. Charlotte is hiding her face in her arms and Lizzie knows she’s done for the night. The phone in her hand starts to vibrate and Jane makes a feeble attempt to grab at it once more. Lizzie slides out of the booth and runs down the hall towards the bathroom, determined to scold Bing as she answers it.

“Listen here, Bing. You are celebraaating. Stop calling your fiancé!” Lizzie says, loudly.

“Uh, Lizzie?” she hears and she realizes it’s William on the other end.

“Will? Why are you calling on Bing’s phone?” Lizzie asks, looking at the screen to make sure it says the right name.

“Well, he just tried to call Jane so I was forced to take it out of his hand. Why are you answering Jane’s phone?” William asks.

“Because I did the same thing,” Lizzie laughs. “We’re having an interesting night.”

“Oh? Want to tell me about it?” William teases.

“Jane and I just got hit on, for one,” Lizzie snickers.

“Excuse me? Do I need to get rid of someone?” William asks, Lizzie noticing his faux threatening tone.

“Call off the dogs, handsome. I am imperv-imper…immune to any other man’s charms but my boyfriend,” Lizzie says in a flirty way.

“Sounds like you’re having a little trouble with your vocabulary there, babe,” William teases.

“Don’t you ‘babe’ me. Just because I’m a little drunk doesn’t make you can make fun of me,” Lizzie huffs.

“I would never,” William murmurs.

“Is it weird to say that I miss you? Jane keeps talking about Bing and it makes me miss you,” Lizzie says, moving one step over to get out of the way of a random bar patron.

“Not at all. Once Bing got past the too much sharing stage of his drinking, he moved on to rambling about how much he loves Jane. Can’t help but think about you when it refers to loving someone,” William says.

“You’re such a softie,” Lizzie smiles and then hears some noise on the other end.

“Oh geez. I have to go. Bing is tripping over his feet now,” William says and Lizzie laughs.

“Oh dear. You need to return him with no visible bruises,” Lizzie warns.

“I will. I’ll see you later. Love you,” William replies.

“Love you too,” Lizzie says before she hangs up. She stands in the hallway for moment before hearing Lydia shouting about something. She takes a deep breath before returning to the table where Lydia is explaining how to play a certain game involving a round of shots.

The rest of the night is a haze to Lizzie.

* * *

 

_Friday, April 4 th_

Jane and Bing’s planned brunch for the wedding party is getting off to a slightly late start. Besides Mary, the rest of the girls are dragging themselves to the reserved table in the courtyard of the restaurant. Lydia and Charlotte are slumped in their chairs and refusing to take their sunglasses off while Jane is checking on the guys.

“Bing says they will be here in about ten minutes,” Jane says, putting her phone on the table. Lizzie rubs her eyes again and looks around.

“Where is Caroline?” Lizzie asks, putting her elbow on the table and propping her head on her hand.

“Oh my god,” Mary snickers. “Don’t you remember?”

“I remember that douche hitting on me and Jane,” Lizzie grumbles and then sits up. “No way! She did NOT!”

“She totally did,” Mary nods. “Once Charlotte was passed out--”

“Excuse me. I was asleep!” Charlotte says defensively.

“Okay, after Charlotte _fell asleep_ ,” Mary says pointedly. “and before the bartender cut off Lydia--”

“I don’t remember that,” Lydia moans and Lizzie laughs before Charlotte groans at her volume.

“ _Anyway_ , Caroline came back to the table to grab her purse and went out the door with Brett,” Mary finishes before adding. “It’s funny you don’t remember that because you and Jane were wooing as she left.”

“I do NOT woo!” Lizzie bites and Gigi giggles from across the table. Lizzie looks at her pointedly before Gigi speaks up.

“You totally did last night. Jane was louder though,” Gigi smirks. “I totally want to tell my brother that you’re a woo girl. Then again, he may already know.”

“I hate you sometimes!” Lizzie laughs, throwing a piece of ice from her water at her. Gigi giggles and ducks out of the way.

“We are _not_ telling Bing that Caroline went home with some guy while she was drunk!” Jane hisses.

“I think she was pretty in control of herself,” Mary comments, a smug look on her face.

“Either way,” Jane says, looking at her and Mary mouths ‘fine’ to her with a little smile.

“Speaking of the devil,” Gigi says, nodding towards the entrance. Lizzie looks over and smiles when she sees William, getting up to greet him. Jane quickly follows after her to meet Bing.

“Hey there, you little lush,” William smirks as she reaches him.

“You, shut up,” Lizzie narrows her eyes at him, smacking his arm. William chuckles and she pulls at his tie. He quirks an eyebrow before leaning in to give her a gentle kiss.

“How are you feeling?” William asks softly.

“Better now that you’re here,” Lizzie smiles before grabbing his hand. “Come on.”

“Where’s Fitz?” Gigi asks as they sit down at the table.

“He’s sleeping off his hangover,” William says, Brandon shaking his head.

“Wait, where’s Caroline?” Bing asks, sitting up.

“She’s…sleeping off her own hangover,” Jane says, Lydia and Charlotte both holding back a snicker.

~~~~

After brunch is over, everybody is sent off to help with various errands before the rehearsal. Bing goes to the airport to pick up his parents while the rest of the guys help set up the tables and chairs in the tent outside. Jane is pulled in which direction by Mrs. Bennet to make sure that everything is to her liking: making sure the flower arrangements are arranged correctly and showing the caterers to the main kitchen. After numerous double checking and running around Netherfield, Jane finally has a chance to join the girls. They’re sitting in the living room (including Caroline who arrived at Netherfield shortly after everyone else), putting together the numerous wedding favors for all the guests.

Twenty minutes before rehearsal, Jane gets a notification on her phone.

“Hey girls. You should start heading to the tent for the rehearsal,” Jane says, looking at her phone. “Bing just brought the officiant and Patrick is close. I’m going to meet him out front.”

“No problem,” Lizzie smiles. “Do you need anything else?”

“Thanks, Lizzie. You’ve been such a huge help. I think everything is ready as possible for tomorrow,” Jane grins.

“That’s what Maid of Honors are here for,” Lizzie says, nudging her shoulder. “Let’s go.”

Lizzie heads towards the tent while Jane goes in the opposite direction towards the front of the house. Just before Lizzie walks into the tent, she feels a pair of arms grab her from behind and she squeals as she’s pulled between a huge arrangement of roses and a side of the house.

“Will!” Lizzie giggles as he pushes her against a wall.

“Hey, beautiful,” William grins. “Today has been so hectic. I just wanted a moment alone with you.”

“We have rehearsal in a few minutes,” Lizzie says as William brushes a finger across her cheek.

“I know,” William murmurs. “Bing isn’t even in there and I didn’t see Jane so I figured I could pull you away.”

“What? Where’s Bing? I thought he was with the officiant?” Lizzie asks, slightly confused.

“The officiant is in there. I think Bing went to go find Patrick,” William says before leaning in and kissing behind her ear. Lizzie’s hands squeeze his arms and she closes her eyes, letting out a sigh.

“So did…Jane,” Lizzie breathes as William continues. “You don’t…play fair.”

“Of course I do,” William grins against her skin before leaning in close to her ear. “I just happen to know your weak spots.”

“Not. Fair,” Lizzie murmurs before he pulls back. They share an intense look before she wraps her fingers around his tie once more and kisses him passionately. William puts his hands on her lower back and pulls her against his body. Lizzie lets out a little moan as his tongue sweeps across her lower lip. Her hands move up his chest and wrap around the back of his neck, deepening the kiss.

“Woah, man. It’s a regular make out fest around this place.”

Lizzie and William quickly pull apart, William smoothing down his tie and Lizzie wiping the lipstick off his lips. They turn towards the voice with a guilty look on their face. 

“Heeey. I’m Patrick,” he smiles as he holds out his hand. “You must be Lizzie? I’ve heard about you.”

“Oh, um, yea. Hi,” Lizzie stutters, blushing from embarrassment.

“William,” he nods. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“Hi Patrick,” William replies, a sheepish smile on his face.

“Don’t worry, guys. I won’t say anything,” Patrick assures them. “Oddly enough, you’re not the first couple I walked in on making out today.”

“Jane and Bing?” Lizzie frowns.

“Yea,” Patrick chuckles. “Jane pointed me in this direction but I forgot to ask her something. When I found her again, they were locking lips. I should have expected that from near newlyweds.”

“Interesting,” William says, an amused expression on his face. “We should probably head in now.”

“Good idea!” Lizzie says quickly. William takes her hand and they both follow Patrick inside the tent. They head up the aisle to the wedding party, passing Charlotte and Gigi sitting in the front row. They both have cameras in hand and William gives them a suspicious look.

“Jane gave us the job of documenting from rehearsal til the end of the wedding,” Gigi says smugly.

“And what about the photographer?” William asks, lifting an eyebrow.

“She wants more than one perspective,” Charlotte says. “Besides, the photographer doesn’t arrive until tomorrow.”

“Of course,” Lizzie says, shaking her head.

“Okay!” the officiant claps his hands. “We need to get this rehearsal started. There’s only a limited amount of time. Where are the bride and groom?”

“They are, um, indisposed at the moment,” Patrick speaks up. “I believe they should be back soon though.”

“Alright,” the officiant frowns. “Give me the maid of honor and best man. I just want everybody to know their positions for right now.”

The officiant has William and Lizzie standing at the archway and Gigi quickly snaps a picture while most of the party teases them. Lizzie blushes a little and looks down until William squeezes her hand. She lifts her head to see the meaningful gaze in his eyes and they share a tiny smile.

“I want the rest of the wedding party to line up with their partners and walk up the aisle. The first couple goes and then the next needs to count to five before heading up the aisle and so forth,” he instructs. “Normally the bride would obviously be after the rest of you but we’ll wait for them to do that run through.”

Mary and Patrick are the first to go up the aisle, Caroline and Brandon following them with Lydia and Fitz heading up the rear. They stand at their spots, making sure to accommodate the space needed for Lizzie and William

“This really would be so much more helpful if the couple were here,” the officiant says, looking at his watch. “You all know your places. Once you make your way down the aisle, you’ll turn your attention to the end where the bride will be making her way up. She will end up here where the groom is standing…Oh, here they are.”

The wedding party looks towards the entrance as Jane and Bing sprint up the aisle.

“I’m soo sorry. There was a catering issue and we had to fix that before they left,” Jane says quickly, looking a little flushed. Patrick lets out a snort but only William notices, turning his head to glance at him. Patrick shrugs his shoulders and smiles at him.

“We’re here now. What did we miss?” Bing asks, running a hand through his hair.

“We’ll do a full run through in a moment but I’d like you two to stand here and I’ll just go over a few details,” the officiant says as Lizzie and William step back to make room for the two of them. The rest of the wedding party starts talking to each other as they get reset for the rehearsal. Jane turns her back and Lizzie’s eyes widen, noticing a tag sticking out between the waves of her hair. She quickly moves her hair and rips off the tag as Jane lets out a little noise, looking back at Lizzie.

“Next time you decide to run off for a quickie, I would pay attention to how you put your shirt back on,” Lizzie whispers in her ear and Jane flushes. Lizzie then notices that Bing is missing a button near the bottom of his button up and looks a bit rumpled. “Nice one, though.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jane says, her cheeks red.

“Of course you don’t,” Lizzie grins. She looks at William and he smiles at her before realizing she’s trying to tell him something. He sees her eyes flicker to Bing and move her head down slightly as if to point something out. William sees the state of Bing’s shirt and raises his eyebrows before whispering something to Bing. He immediately looks down and rearranges his shirt, making sure that nobody else notices the missing button.

“Thanks, man,” Bing whispers.

“What are best men for?” William chuckles, shaking his head. The rest of rehearsal passes by without incident and the wedding party is ready to go twenty minutes later. The rehearsal dinner follows two hours later, giving everybody enough time to get ready and change.

Dinner ends up being an interesting experience for the Bennet sisters. Jane and Bing give their speeches and presents to the wedding party before dinner is served. Mrs. Bennet takes it upon herself to give her own speech before dessert. After she welcomes the Lee family, she turns into a blubbering mess about how all her girls are growing up and Mr. Bennet escorts her out within moments.

“How will she react tomorrow?” William asks Lizzie, leaning in close.

“She might be slipped a valium,” Lizzie grins and William nudges her.

“You’re a terrible daughter,” William chuckles.

“I consider it as part of my maid of honor duties,” Lizzie smirks.

“And when it comes time for you?” William asks, staring her in the eye to see how she responds.

“Then Charlotte or Jane will be in charge of it. Haven’t decided who gets that job yet,” Lizzie teases. William chuckles and kisses her temple before grabbing her hand under the table. Lizzie hears the familiar click of a camera and turns towards Gigi, who is holding it up.

“When Jane said to take pictures, I think she meant of her and Bing,” Lizzie scowls.

“All angles, Lizzie. All angles,” Gigi says.

Dinner ends shortly afterwards and Fitz, Brandon, Caroline and Patrick share a cab to the local hotel. The rest of the girls, save Jane and Lizzie, head straight to Netherfield. Jane and Lizzie go back with William and Bing to grab the last of the stuff they need for tomorrow. Once the girls pack the car, Lizzie pulls William away to let Jane and Bing have a little time to themselves.

“So, explain to me again why I’m practically being treated like the groom?” William asks, frowning.

“I told you this already,” Lizzie says sympathetically. “The hair dresser and make up ladies are coming early and there’s just more that the bridal party needs to go through than the groomsmen.”

“I missed you last night and I won’t be able to sleep next to you tonight either. I find this very unfair,” William says quietly.

“You are so needy, Will,” Lizzie teases, standing on her toes to kiss his jaw.

“You probably need me too,” William says, brushing his fingers on her shoulders

“I’m good,” Lizzie replies, pursing her lips.

“Liar,” William chuckles.

 “You’re right. I would probably sneak out the window and come back if it wasn’t my sister,” Lizzie whispers.

“That’s a tempting idea,” William says, glancing off to the side.

“Will!” Lizzie giggles. “Your job is to make sure that Bing doesn’t do that. I’ll be doing the same.”

“If I must,” William says, rolling his eyes in exaggeration.

“Hey,” Lizzie says quietly.

“Yes?” William replies.

“I look forward to seeing you all dressed up tomorrow,” Lizzie grins.

“Me too, love,” William grins back. “You’re going to look absolutely gorgeous.”

“Nah, all eyes will be on Jane,” Lizzie says, smiling slightly.

“Almost all eyes,” William gives her a deep gaze.

“Smooth talker over here,” Lizzie bites her bottom lip before looking at her watch. “I hate to break them up but Lydia has this sleepover thing that involves sock slides and champagne.”

“Sounds fun. Wish I could join,” William smiles.

“I bet you have at least a little something planned,” Lizzie looks at him expectantly.

“A little something, yea,” William says, nodding and looking down at the ground. Lizzie brings a hand to his face, caressing his cheek with her thumb and enjoying his stubble. He lifts his gaze to her before leaning in and giving her a short, sweet kiss. 

“I’ll text you before I go to bed,” Lizzie whispers.

“Looking forward to it,” William says. They pull away and she heads to the car as he walks towards the front door, waiting for Bing on the front steps.

“I’m going to miss you,” Jane whispers to Bing, resting her forehead on his own.

“Me too, babe,” Bing smiles. “Next time I see you though.”

“Can’t wait to be called Mrs. Lee,” Jane beams.

“Can’t wait to call you Mrs. Lee,” Bing says, his smile equally bright.

“We’ll make my mother so happy that she might explode!” Jane says.

“I might explode from happiness,” Bing confesses and Jane giggles.

“You’re silly, baby,” Jane says sweetly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetie,” Bing whispers, kissing the tip of her nose. 

“Jaaaaane,” Lizzie calls from the car and Jane looks in her direction.

“I have to go,” Jane pouts.

“Call me before you go to bed,” Bing says.

“They might steal my phone again,” Jane says, shrugging. “But tomorrow...”

“I will see you tomorrow,” Bing finishes.

“Yes, you will.” Jane giggles again as she starts walking backwards to the car.

“Good-bye,” Bing says, sighing.

“Bye,” Jane waves before she gets in the car. Bing watches the car drive away and stands there for a moment longer. He feels William’s hand on his shoulder and he looks at him.

“Think of this,” William says, looking into the distance. “That was the last time you’ll have to say goodbye to Jane Bennet. Next time you do, she’ll be your wife.”

“My intention all along, Darcy,” Bing smiles and they both head inside.

~~~~~

Jane and Lizzie only last twenty minutes into the sock sliding escapade before they throw in the towel. They watch Mary, Lydia and Gigi continue sliding around on the waxed floors before they retreat to Jane’s wing of Netherfield. Lizzie throws back the cover of the bed and they both jump into it, giggling like they used to when they were younger. They both rest their heads on pillows and face each other with smiles on their faces. 

“Can you believe you’re getting married tomorrow?” Lizzie pokes Jane. “It feels like just yesterday we were building pillow forts and getting Mom angry with the mess.”

“It’s kind of surreal fast time passes,” Jane says, smiling. “I can’t wait.”

“Mom is going to be an absolute mess,” Lizzie chuckles. “I think she’s been waiting for this day longer than you have.”

“She probably started getting excited the day she found out she was having a girl,” Jane says and Lizzie laughs.

“I wouldn’t doubt it,” Lizzie says. “That binder she brought out when you announced your engagement had some really old magazine cut outs. 

“Yea…there were probably two things from that binder that I liked,” Jane says, looking a bit guilty.

“Heeey. You’re the fashion lady. I think it’s safe to say that our tastes drastically differ from Mom’s,” Lizzie says. “Her dress picks pale in comparison to yours. I can’t get over how beautiful it is! Bing isn’t going to stand a chance.”

“I absolutely love it. I can’t wait for him to see it,” Jane smiles widely.

“You light up so much when you talk about him,” Lizzie grins. “You two are seriously made for each other.”

“I couldn’t see myself with anybody else,” Jane says quietly.

“As the protective middle sister, that’s the kind of talk I want to hear,” Lizzie smiles, putting her hand on top of Jane’s.

“As the older sister, I need to ask you how your vacation was,” Jane says. “I’ve been so busy the last two weeks that I never got to hear any stories!”

“You’ve been busy with the wedding! My vacation is nothing next to getting married,” Lizzie says, shaking her head.

“Still, we have time now. Tell me how it was,” Jane says.

“I didn’t bring any pictures to show you,” Lizzie makes a face.

“Next time you visit, you show me pictures from your vacation and I’ll show you pictures from our honeymoon,” Jane grins.

“If you take any,” Lizzie teases.

“Lizzie Bennet, I am not going to Hawaii just to sex up my future husband. We have a few things booked,” Jane laughs.

“Well, of course you do. You need to get out of that bedroom at least once,” Lizzie waggles her eyebrows.

“You’re the worst,” Jane laughs.

“You love me,” Lizzie says, giving her a cheesy smile.

“Now tell me,” Jane says. “Did _you_ guys even step out of the bedroom?”

“Yessss,” Lizzie giggles. “We went on a few hikes and had some day trips to this lighthouse and potholes. Everything was so absolutely gorgeous. I would love to go back.”

“Maybe Bing and I will have to check it out one day,” Jane says.

“You definitely should. You would never get tired of the view. It’s different every day,” Lizzie gushes. “They also have a spa…and William got me a massage for my birthday. It was incredible.”

“It does sound incredible,” Jane smiles.

“Also, um…can I tell you something?” Lizzie asks, biting her lip.

“Of course,” Jane says.

“William and I went to this little beach house just as the sun was setting. Possibly one of my favorite sunsets of the trip. The air was cool but we were sitting by the fire and we were sitting close. Everything was just kind of…perfect,” Lizzie starts. “And there was a moment.”

“What do you mean?” Jane asks, furrowing her brows.

“Well, he gave me these beautiful emerald earrings but they were in this small box he had in his pocket. There was a moment when he was pulling them out that I thought…maybe,” Lizzie trails off.

“Did you think he was going to propose?” Jane asks quickly.

“I did,” Lizzie says, giving her a sheepish smile. “I totally would have said yes too. Everything just seemed so perfect!”

“Oh, Lizzie!” Jane says excitedly.

“It’s like something clicked then because ever since,” Lizzie pauses. “We keep teasing each other. Maybe something I’d do for our own wedding or William teasing me about proposing.”

“Lizzie, that is so exciting!” Jane grins. “You’re so close.”

“Yea. I don’t know when it will happen but…” Lizzie says, giddily. “I think it’s going to be soon.”

“You’re going to have to tell me when it does,” Jane replies with glee.

“Of course! You’ll be one of the first,” Lizzie smiles. “But I might take your advice.”

“On what?” Jane asks, looking confused.

“Not telling Mom until the last minute,” Lizzie says before they both start laughing.

~~~~

William wasn’t lying when he told Lizzie he had something planned. He knew Bing would be feeling anxious about the wedding and asked for a quiet night in. Anything would be quieter compared to the previous evening so staying at the Bennet residence was really a godsend. Despite William wanting to be with Lizzie, he was looking forward to a little time alone with his best friend. They were planning to sit down and watch a favorite movie of Bing’s in the living room in a little while.

Right now however, William has bigger plans in mind. He’s standing outside Mr. Bennet’s study and trying to find the courage to go inside. There has been something on his mind and this is the best opportunity to something about it while Lizzie is staying the night at Netherfield. This may be the second most important conversation he’ll have in his life. It also may be the second most important question that he asks. The first most important question has been on the tip of his tongue for awhile now but he cannot rightly bring himself to ask it until he has the answer to the second. He takes a deep breath to steel himself, walks the few steps to the door of the study and knocks.

“Come in,” he hears from the other side. William slowly opens the door, wincing slightly at the creak it provides.

“Excuse me, Mr. Bennet. May I speak with you for a moment?” William asks, a minor tremble in his voice.

“Of course, William. Have a seat,” Mr. Bennet gestures to the chair across from his recliner. He puts down the model train in his hand and wipes his hands on his pants.

“How is Mrs. Bennet, sir?” William asks as he sits.

“She will be fine. I helped her to bed early,” Mr. Bennet replies, smiling a little. “And I’ve told you there is no need to call me ‘sir’.”

“I apologize. It is merely something I am accustomed to,” William says, staring at his hands. Mr. Bennet waits a moment and watches the young man before him.

“Sir…Mr. Bennet,” William says, shaking his head before lifting his gaze towards the man before him. “I needed to ask you something.”

“Ah,” Mr. Bennet replies. “I had a feeling. Do continue.”

“I w-wanted to ask your permission to marry your daughter,” William says, taking an audible breath.

“Which one?” Mr. Bennet replies, smirking slightly.

“Oh. Um, Lizzie, sir…Mr. Bennet, of course,” William stammers out, his face a little red.

“Settle down, son. I was merely pulling your leg,” Mr. Bennet smiles. William starts to speak and then pauses, caught off guard by being called ‘son’. A term that hasn’t been used towards him in any capacity in nearly ten years; it makes him feel more welcome than ever before. It gives him more courage and his posture straightens a bit.

“Mr. Bennet, I am very much in love with your daughter and I would do anything for her,” William says with confidence.

“You definitely have proven that,” Mr. Bennet replies, nodding. “So you’ve come to me the night before my oldest daughter’s wedding and ask for permission to marry another?”

“I am, yes,” William replies, nodding.

“You know it’s not my permission to give, right?” Mr. Bennet says, looking at him in the eye.

“Yes, I do,” William replies, a solemn look on his face.

“But you still ask me anyway?” Mr. Bennet raises an eyebrow.

“I’m an old fashioned guy, Mr. Bennet. I want you to know that your daughter will be loved and respected as any woman should be,” William says. “She is…she is everything to me. She has made an enormous impact on my life and changed it in more ways than she even knows. Lizzie has made me realize what kind of man I really want to be. I would never let anything happen to her and I would never hold her back from what she wants to do in life.”

Mr. Bennet stares at him a moment and leans back in his chair, William shifting in his own as he waits for him to speak.

“I do like you, you know,” Mr. Bennet begins and William nods. “You seem to make my Lizzie happier than I’ve seen her in years. I would give you my permission if it was mine to give. I can, however, approve of your decision in wanting to marry her.”

“Thank you, Mr. Bennet,” William says, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Now, I have to add,” Mr. Bennet pauses. “If you ever harm her-”

“I would never,” William interrupts, shaking his head.

“Son, don’t interrupt,” Mr. Bennet chuckles. “If you ever harm her, there would be hell to pay.”

“If I ever hurt Lizzie, I would deserve it,” William says quickly. They both stand up and William holds out his hand for Mr. Bennet. He shakes his head and pulls William in for a hug, catching him off guard but gladly accepting it.

“Don’t tell this to him but you were more eloquent than Bing,” Mr. Bennet says, clapping his shoulder after they pull away.

“Was I?” William asks in surprise.

“The poor man looked ready to throw up,” Mr. Bennet chuckles and William smiles.

“He does seem more accustomed to you now,” William offers.

“He does, doesn’t he?” Mr. Bennet says. “Now listen, you must do me a big favor.”

“Anything you wish, Mr. Bennet,” William looks at him.

“You can’t breathe a word of this to the missus,” Mr. Bennet says. “I fear she wouldn’t be able to handle this much excitement in one weekend.”

“Understandable,” William says, grinning a little.

“And if I were you, I would probably choose a venue further away than Netherfield,” Mr. Bennet chuckles. “While this wedding is convenient, she’s had herself too wrapped up in it.”

“I think distance is probably something Lizzie would prefer, if I may be honest,” William says.

“Certainly sounds like Lizzie,” Mr. Bennet says as he walks William to the door. “Now William, I want you to know that if you ever would like to discuss anything at all…my door is always open.”

They both glance at his door which is currently closed before sharing a smile.

“Metaphorically, at least,” Mr. Bennet says, scratching his chin. 

“Thank you for the offer, Mr. Bennet,” William says as he opens the door. “I will certainly take you up on it when necessary.”

“Good,” Mr. Bennet says. “Now, close it on your way out.”

“Of course,” William grins at him before closing the door. He turns around and comes face to face with Bing Lee, who’s wearing a Cheshire cat like grin.

“I knew it,” Bing smirks.

“You know nothing,” William says, barely hiding his smile.

“I knew it! I knew it!” Bing laughs, shoving William in the hallway.

“You’re such an ass,” William laughs, pushing him back.

“As ass who’s getting married tomorrow,” Bing beams. “And from the sound of it, you’re right on my heels.”

“You know nothing!” William repeats, throwing an arm over Bing’s shoulder. “Come on, we have things to do.”

“Right,” Bing says smugly. “Of course we do.”

* * *

 

_Saturday, April 5 th_

To say that Netherfield is a hectic place the morning of the wedding would be an understatement. There are a slew of cars parked outside on the massive front driveway including the florist and the caterers as well as the hair and make up crew. The photographer is there to document most of the bridal party as they get ready and Lizzie is feeling a bit overwhelmed. She’s not even the one getting married and she wants to hide in a closet, away from the hustle and bustle of it all.

She escapes for a few minutes after the hairdresser has finished her hair and before the make up artist is ready for her. Jane definitely won’t notice her absence and she wants to be there for her, but a few minutes is all she needs. She pulls her phone from her pocket and calls the person she wants to hear from the most.

“Hey there, gorgeous,” she hears from the other end. “What’s up?" 

“It is crazy over here. The wedding isn’t for another three hours,” Lizzie sighs.

“It’s quiet over here,” William replies. “Especially since your mother left.”

“Don’t rub it in. I think the make up artist is already tired of fixing her make up,” Lizzie giggles. “How is the groom?”

“He is…nervous,” William says. “Excited but very nervous. When all he basically has to do is get dressed and then wait around until 4.”

“Guys have it so easy. Jane has like 3 different layers and 80 bobby pins in her hair,” Lizzie says. “I may have 40.”

“I look forward to helping you get those out,” William says softly.

“Don’t use your sexy voice on me right now,” Lizzie laughs.

“Can I use it later?” William asks, teasing her.

“When are you getting here?” Lizzie asks quickly.

“The car is picking us up in a little bit,” William chuckles. “Though, I think it will only make Bing worse off…being so close and having to wait that long.”

“I’ll make a note to have our wedding earlier in the day so I won’t torture you,” Lizzie grins.

“Depends on where though. If we were getting married on say, a rooftop…it would be more memorable to have it at sunset,” William says, matter of factly.

“There’s no way our hypothetical wedding is happening on the rooftop of Pemberley Digital,” Lizzie laughs.

“Dashing my dreams already! My heart!” William says dramatically, Lizzie cackling into the phone.

“You dork,” Lizzie bites her lip and takes a breath. “Can’t wait to see you in your suit soon.”

“Not as much as I’m looking forward to seeing you in this bridesmaid dress,” William says. “Remember, I’m the one who hasn’t even had a sneak peek.”

“Riiight,” Lizzie teases and hears the door open, seeing the make up artist stick her head out and making a wrap it up gesture with her makeup covered hands. “I have to go. My number is up for the make up.”

“You don’t need any. You’re more than beautiful enough,” William says.

“Such a charmer. I’ll see you soon,” Lizzie smiles and then hangs up after William says goodbye. She takes a deep breath before walking back into the room.

~~~~ 

_1 hour before the wedding_

Lizzie finishes buttoning the top collar of Jane’s dress and brushes her hand across the capped sleeves. She tucks in the zipper at the bottom of back opening and pulls at the sides, pressing and straightening them against her side. She smoothes down the lace fabric and grabs the bottom lace hem of her dress to fan it out. Lizzie steps back and grabs Lydia’s hand, who smiles brightly at her.

“Jane,” Lizzie breathes. “You look stunning!”

“Seriously, Jane,” Lydia nods. “Like, I barely have words. Bing will have none.”

“I can vouch for that,” Caroline says, agreeing. “That is the perfect dress for you.”

“Thank you,” Jane says, a smile plastered to her face. “I can’t believe it’s only an hour away.”

“I bet Bing is wearing the carpet down,” Mary teases.

“Oh!” Jane exclaims and shuffles over to her bag to pull out a wrapped box. “Lizzie, will you do me a favor?”

“Of course!” Lizzie smiles as Jane hands her the box.

“Could you deliver this to Bing? It’s his gift from me,” Jane says quietly.

“I’m right on it,” Lizzie says and pauses for a second. “My sister is almost married. I can’t believe it.”

“Don’t you start that,” Jane half laughs. “I don’t want to cry before I even walk down the aisle!”

“Right! All happy thoughts. I’m going to go deliver this,” Lizzie replies before exiting the room. She walks down the hallway and turns the corner, heading to see the groomsmen in their own wing. She reaches the door a minute later and lightly knocks on it. Fitz is the one to open the door and his eyes go wide at the sight of her 

“Daaamn, Lizzie B! To what do we owe this most pleasant visit?” Fitz asks, opening the door all the way. She feels all eyes turn towards her as she walks into the room, and she locks eyes with one particular pair.

“Lizzie…” William breathes. “Wow.”

“Lizzie!” Bing says quickly. “How is Jane? Is she excited? Is she nervous? What’s that?”

“Uh, um, Jane is really good. She’s very excited to get married to you and she’s barely nervous about it,” Lizzie says, caught off guard. “And this is your wedding present from her.”

“That’s good to hear,” Bing says as he takes the box from her, taking the time to read the card. She stands there while he does so, still feeling William’s intense stare.

“You boys clean up nicely,” Lizzie comments.

“Awww shucks, Lizzie B,” Fitz teases and Brandon elbows him.

“Thank you, Lizzie,” Brandon adds. “Your dress is beautiful.”

“This old thing? It’s nothing,” Lizzie smiles. She dares a glance at William and feels a shiver of excitement run through her body as she sees him give the tiniest smirk.

“I actually have something for Jane as well,” Bing says, smiling hugely as he puts the unopened box on the table and grabs something from the windowsill.

“I think that’s actually the job for the best man,” Lizzie says, staring right at William. “I should get back to Jane.”

“Right! Hey Darcy, would you mind going with Lizzie and delivering this?” Bing asks, breaking the eye contact between them.

“It would be my pleasure,” William replies, smiling at him and taking the present. He opens the door and ushers out Lizzie, ignoring the good-natured wolf whistling from the recently married couple as he closes the door behind him. They barely make it down the hallway when they look both ways and step into an alcove, Lizzie leaning against the wall and William hovering near her. He starts to move in for a kiss and she puts a hand on his chest, causing him to pause.

“Don’t mess up the make up,” Lizzie whispers.

“Lizzie, you look so unbelievably gorgeous,” William says, huskily.

“Speak for yourself. You look drop dead sexy in this suit,” Lizzie mews, running a finger along his vest. “Grey really brings out the color of your eyes.”

“I missed you last night,” William says softly as he lightly brushes his fingers against her cheek.

“I missed you too. Fell asleep in bed with Jane but it’s just not the same,” Lizzie says quietly.

“Oh, see…Bing didn’t want to cuddle so I tossed and turned all night,” William jokes, his hand now tracing the single flowered strap of her dress.

“Very funny,” Lizzie says as she traces over the buttons of his lilac vest. “You bought this suit, right?”

“Yes, of course,” William says. “Why do you ask?”

“I didn’t want to feel too guilty if any buttons happen to go missing later tonight,” Lizzie teases.

“And why would they go missing?” William raises an eyebrow.

“You know how I get when you wear your vests,” Lizzie says, staring deeply at him.

“I do. I really should wear them more often,” William grins before kissing her bare shoulder.

“We’d never get anything done,” Lizzie sighs, stroking the back of his neck as his lips move across her shoulder. William lifts his head and gazes at her a moment, Lizzie blushing a bit when he doesn’t look away.

“You are so beautiful,” William murmurs.

“You should see Jane,” Lizzie says before smacking his shoulder. “Jane! You’re on a mission. I need to get back there!”

“Yes. I need to deliver this and make sure Bing doesn’t try to break out again,” William chuckles.

“Again?” Lizzie asks, a bit worried.

“Not what you think. He tried to screw with tradition and see Jane a little while ago. We had to talk him out of it,” William says with amusement.

“Oh dear,” Lizzie grins. “Okay, I’m leaving now. You come knocking on the door in a minute so it seems less suspicious.”

“As you wish,” William smirks.

“I love you too,” Lizzie replies, kissing his cheek. She hurries off down the hall and around the corner before pausing in front of the door. She checks herself in the hallway mirror before entering and the girls all turn in her direction.

“It’s just me. Reelaax,” Lizzie says and Jane looks at her expectantly. “Bing didn’t open the present in front of me. He was completely adorable though. All nervous and ready to get married.”

“That sounds like my Bing,” Jane says, smiling down at the floor.

“And the men clean up nicely,” Lizzie adds, looking at the rest of the bridesmaids.

“All of them or just one in particular,” Lydia teases, crossing her arms.

“They _all_ do,” Lizzie says smugly, playfully sticking out her tongue.

“Shame all the groomsmen are spoken for,” Caroline says, inspecting her nails.

“Yeaa,” Lydia sighs. “Patrick has a fiancée back at home.”

“I’m sure there will be some not medical student friends at the reception,” Lizzie jokes.

“Lizzie!” Jane laughs and Lizzie shrugs. There’s a knock on the door and the silence takes over the room.

“It’s William Darcy,” he says, muffled from behind the door. “I have a delivery for Jane.”

Lydia runs to the door and reaches it before anybody else, swinging it open and surprising William.

“Hey Darcy!” Lydia says energetically before noticing something in his hand. “What’s in the package?”

“I…don’t know. It’s from Bing,” William says, stepping into the room and glancing at everyone. A smile tugs at the corner of his mouth as he walks up to Jane and hands her the item. “Jane, I must say…you look positively astonishing. Bing won’t know what hit him.”

“Thank you, William,” Jane says sweetly. “That is very kind of you to say.”

“I would love to stay,” William says as he starts heading to the door, quickly glancing at Lizzie. “But I must return to my best man duties. I shall see you ladies shortly.”

Lydia closes the door behind him and rolls her eyes at Lizzie. Jane carefully sits down at the bench near the vanity to open the present. She rips off the wrapping paper and pulls off the lid, staring at the contents of the box for a moment before giggling.

“What is it?” Lizzie asks.

“Snicker doodles,” Jane says, taking the note out of the box. “Dear future wife--”

There is a collective ‘aww’ from the bridesmaids before she continues.

“I’ve been told a number of times that it’s difficult to find time to eat on your wedding day. I wanted to make sure that didn’t happen to you. I love you. Your future husband, Bing,” Jane finishes, putting down the note and smiling at the girls. “You want to know what I gave Bing?”

“Duh comes to mind,” Lydia replies, Lizzie smacking her.

“Snicker doodles,” Jane laughs.

~~~~

Mr. Bennet knocks on the door a few minutes before the wedding is scheduled to begin. The look on his face when he sees Jane nearly makes her cry before he pulls her in for a hug. Lizzie grabs Lydia’s hand and drags her out the door to meet with the rest of the wedding party in front of the tent.

“You gorgeous ladies ready to walk down the aisle with us homely men?” Fitz asks, straightening his tie.

“If you’re all they’re offering,” Lizzie teases.

“Excuse me, I believe this lady is my partner,” William smirks, holding out his arm.

“I accept,” Lizzie looks at him, sliding her arm in his. Everybody lines up in order with Lizzie and William at the end of the line. They all turn as Jane comes out of the doors, escorted by her father.

“What are you all standing around for? I believe my daughter would like to get married,” Mr. Bennet says.

“Dad,” Jane blushes, looking down. The florist goes down the line to hand the bridal party their flowers. Lizzie lets go of William’s arm and hands him her flowers so she can adjust the train on Jane’s dress, making sure it fans out. William watches her the whole time and she smiles at him once she takes his arm again.

“Eyes front, Mister,” Lizzie teases.

“Excuse me,” William clears his throat, turning his head and lifting his chin slightly. The music begins and the wedding party slowly heads down the aisle. Lizzie can, once again, feel all eyes on her and knows William keeps looking her way. She is comforted by his wandering gaze and he gives her arm a squeeze when they make it up to the altar and part. The music changes and everybody stands up as Jane makes her way up the aisle. Lizzie takes the chance and looks at Bing. He looks ready to run up the aisle and William puts a hand on his shoulder, sharing a quick smile before Bing turns his attention towards his bride.

It seems like Jane is walking in slow motion down the aisle but when she reaches Bing, the rest of the ceremony moves at high speed. Vows are spoken, rings are exchanged and their first kiss is celebrated within a matter of minutes. Of course, Mrs. Bennet is a sobbing mess by the end of it and Mr. Bennet is giving her his usual comfort. The wedding party follows the newly married couple down the aisle and out of the first tent to a shady spot area in a close by field to take their pictures. The rest of the guests are moved from the ceremony tent to the reception tent which is nearly twice the size.

Even throughout the numerous sets of pictures, William and Lizzie keep glancing at each other. Lizzie is ninety percent sure the photographer has caught at least one of their longing gazes. Maybe it’s the wedding atmosphere or William’s suit or both but she cannot get enough of his eyes on her. As soon as everybody but the bride and groom are dismissed, William and Lizzie lag behind the rest of the group. They watch Jane and Bing get the rest of their pictures taken, William holding her hand and Lizzie leaning her head carefully against his shoulder.

Before long, the pictures are finally done and the guests are asked to take their seats. The wedding party is announced and they take their places at the head of the table, waiting for the bride and groom.

“Everybody stand up! It’s time to bring in the reason we’re here to party! Mr. and Mrs. Bing and Jane Leeeeeeeee!” the DJ yells into the microphone. Lizzie claps as hard as she can as Bing and Jane come walking in, hands clasped high in the air and big grins on their faces. Bing escorts her to the center of the dance floor and the party music changes to a slower tune, a sign for everybody to sit down. Lizzie watches with pride as Bing and Jane share their first dance as husband and wife. She knows she’s never seen her sister happier and it makes her so happy. Halfway into the song, she looks over at William and realizes he has been staring at _her_ this entire time. She gives him a playful look and tries to get him to turn his attention towards the dancing couple but fails. His stare only intensifies and Lizzie unconsciously licks her lips, shifting in her seat from the heat of his gaze. She’s moments away from jumping out of her seat and dragging him away when the song ends and everybody is clapping again. Jane and Bing join the wedding party at the head table, Lizzie giving Jane a hug as she sits next to her.

“Hey, married lady,” Lizzie grins.

“Hey, yourself,” Jane lights up, nudging her. There’s a clink of glasses and Lizzie smiles as Jane and Bing share a quick kiss. As they pull apart, William takes the opportunity of having everybody’s attention and starting his best man speech. He keeps his eyes on Jane and Bing as he speaks but dares an occasional glance at Lizzie throughout. Lizzie gives her maid of honor speech and only glances at William once, knowing his eyes are staying firmly on her the entire time. They are playing a treacherous game in front of so many people but it only makes it more enticing. She thinks it’s both a godsend and torturous to have them seated with the bride and groom between them. It’s a godsend before it’s easier to control herself without him being within arms reach. It’s torturous because all she wants is to feel his lips and his hands on her. Dinner is served just after Lizzie finishes her speech and she is thankful to have most of the eyes back on Jane and Bing. The bride and groom are served first and they try to get in as many bites as possible before visiting every table in the large tent.

Lizzie is long finished with her own meal and deep in conversation with Lydia, talking over the loud din of the music playing. She doesn’t sense William as he gets up from his chair and moves to the chair next to her until she feels a hand on her lower back. She jumps at the touch and swiftly turns her head, clutching her chest.

“You scared me,” Lizzie says, chuckling.

“I apologize. I merely wanted to know if you would join me for a dance,” William replies.

“You want to dance with me?” Lizzie asks playfully.

“It would be nice,” William says, grinning.

“Ew. Stop with that nerdy flirting and go dance already,” Lydia says with a gleam in her eye.

“I guess we’d better do what my little sister says,” Lizzie says. She watches him as he slips off his jacket and hangs it off his own chair before turning back to her. He offers her a hand and she takes it, smiling goofily at each other as they get up from the table. They head to the dance floor with Fitz and Brandon following suit and join the handful of other couples on the dance floor as a slow song begins to play.

“You were wrong before,” William says as they begin swaying to the music. William’s free hand rests on her hip, his barely there touch making her want to close the big gap between them.

“About what?” Lizzie asks, quickly swallowing.

“Everybody having their eyes on Jane,” William smirks “I cannot get enough of this view in front of me.”

“ _You_ are such a tease for giving me full view of this vest,” Lizzie grins, her eyes flickering between his eyes and his chest.

“Just removing any unnecessary layers,” William replies, raising an eyebrow. “I imagine those extra layers you mentioned for Jane may be trying after awhile.”

“Of course,” Lizzie nods. “It was quite a process to dress her.”

“Now, this dress,” William murmurs, glancing down. “Doesn’t look like it needs that many.”

“You would be correct,” Lizzie gives him a wicked look before leaning in close to whisper in his ear. “In fact, there’s only one tiiiiny little layer on under this dress.”

As she pulls back, she sees William’s jaw flex and his feather light touch turns into a pleasant grip on her hip. He gives her a smolder for a moment and then pulls her in close to his body, eliminating the gap between them.

“Do you think anybody would notice our absence?” William asks, low enough for only Lizzie to hear.

“You want to leave?” Lizzie asks, aching for him to say yes.

“I just want to…step out for a few moments,” William replies, his voice gruff.

“Is that all it will take?” Lizzie grins.

“God, Lizzie,” William breathes. “It won’t be nearly enough.”

“Do you know a place?” Lizzie asks, unable to hide the lust in her voice.

“I have somewhere in mind,” William whispers. “Meet me outside in a minute,”

“Can’t wait,” Lizzie whispers back, sneaking in a kiss on his jaw. He smiles at her before letting go and walking off the dance floor. Lizzie gets off the dance floor a moment later and pulls aside a waiter to talk to him.

William stands outside the tent, checking his pocket watch and waiting for Lizzie. This is definitely something he never thought he would be doing at Bing’s wedding. Lizzie drives him crazy in the best possible way and he can’t help it when Lizzie turns him on so much. It’s a drastic difference from the last wedding he attended, sneaking off with her to indulge in their urges. He just wants to kiss her and hold her so badly that he can taste it. Lizzie emerges from the tent a few minutes later and smiles when she sees him. He grabs her hand and they nearly sprint for the open door of Netherfield.

“I talked to a waiter and he said the cake cutting won’t be for another 20 minutes so if we hurry…” Lizzie says quickly as they turn a corner. “Where are we going?”

“The library. It’s closed off to the other guests,” William says, pulling her through the corridor. “We’ll have our privacy.”

“If it’s closed off--”

“I have the key, of course. As the best man, I was in charge of locking certain rooms,” William says, glancing at her over his shoulder. Lizzie grins and they pick up the pace, arriving at the locked door only a few moments later. She kisses his shoulder as he unlocks the door, giving her an intense look as he pulls them inside. William closes the door and she rests against it, letting the tension between them build even more as he brushes his knuckles against her forearm. He leans in close, mere inches from her lips, and smirks as he watches her eyes flicker to his mouth. As soon as they hear the click of the locking door, William drops the key and all restraint is gone.

Their lips collide and their movements become frenzied as William spins them around and guides her to the nearest bookshelf. Lizzie whimpers against his mouth as her hands quickly unbuckle his belt, making a heavy sound as she pulls it from his belt loops. As her back hits the bookshelf, she breaks off the kiss and lets out a gasp.

“Sorry,” William pants as Lizzie unbuttons his vest and untucks his shirt.

“No time for sorry,” Lizzie grins as she unzips his pants. William growls and attacks her neck as her hands slip into his pants, her palm rubbing against him. He grabs her wrist to still her and they share a lustful look, only making them want each other more. He lifts both her arms above her head and holds them against the bookshelf with one hand. His other hand wanders underneath the chiffon material of her dress. William reaches her lace underwear and slips his hand in them, Lizzie’s head falling back against the shelves and moaning.

“M-my hair,” Lizzie stutters as she lifts her intricately arranged hair away from the books. William continues his strokes with one hand and lets go of her arms, Lizzie grabbing the lip of the shelf. He reaches between her arms and pulls the books off the shelves, dropping them to the floor. Lizzie squirms against his fingers and he smirks as he reaches for the books above that shelf, pulling them off as well.

“Those p-poor books,” Lizzie says, her breath catching. She lets go of the shelf and brings her hands back to William, grinning wickedly as he groans again.

“They’ll recover,” William says huskily, pressing himself against her palm. He pulls his hand out of her underwear and she lets out a frustrated whimper.

“Why?” she pouts breathily.

“No time, remember?” he grins before hooking his fingers in her underwear and pulling them down her legs. She steps out of them and laughs throatily as his hands wrap around her thighs, lifting her up and pushing her against the shelf. Lizzie pushes his pants and boxers down just enough and licks her lips in anticipation. She grabs his arms as he presses himself against her, both groaning from the contact. William doesn’t waste any time as he grips her hips tightly and pushes deep into her. Lizzie loves when they’re in tune with each other and William is not holding back at all. She moans as he thrusts roughly into her as hard and fast as she can stand. Her manicured nails dig into his shirt as he drags his lips across her neck, feeling the vibration of her groans against them. She locks her high-heeled ankles around his torso, letting out a particularly loud moan as he hits a sweet spot. She grabs his face and they share a passionate kiss, their tongues battling as much as their bodies. Lizzie begins to pull back but William bites on her lip and they kiss again, Lizzie grabbing fistfuls of hair as it intensifies. She is pushed back roughly against the shelf once again, hard enough for a few books to fall off. They both laugh breathily for a second until she leans in, licking his earlobe and encouraging him to go as hard as he can. She clamps down on his lobe and sucks on it, masking her moans as each powerful thrust brings her more pleasure. Lizzie squeezes her eyes shut and her jaw slackens, teetering on the edge. William’s hand shoots up and clamps over her mouth, muffling her cries of ecstasy as her orgasm hits her. He drives into her only a few more moments before burying his face in her shoulder and feeling his own release overtake him. As their bodies slowly return to a more functional state, William slowly lowers her back to the ground without breaking eye contact.

“That was thorough,” Lizzie grins wickedly. William chuckles and leans in, giving her a slow and sweet kiss. When he ends the kiss, he surveys the room and themselves.

“We’ve made a small mess,” William says.

“Just a small one,” Lizzie says, biting her lip. “At least my hair is still intact.”

“And still gorgeous,” William smiles. “How are you still so irresistible?”

“Maybe it’s in the water,” Lizzie teases as she buttons his vest back up. William readjusts himself and zips up his pants, tucking his shirt back in. “I can’t believe we just did this at my sister’s wedding.”

“I can,” William murmurs, watching her retrieve his belt. He kisses her temple while she slowly pulls it through the loops. Lizzie pulls on his vest to straighten it as William buckles his belt, Lizzie smiling as he continues looking at her.

“It was pretty incredible,” Lizzie giggles, covering her cheeks with her hands. “Stop staring at me.”

“You know I won’t,” William chuckles as he bends down and picks up her underwear, handing them to her. “It’s fruitless to keep asking.”

“Will you be a gentleman and turn around while I put my undergarment back on at least?” Lizzie asks.

“Really? After that?” William gestures to the bookshelf.

“We might not get out of here if you watch me,” Lizzie says smugly.

“Fair point,” William smiles and turns around, smoothing his hair down with his hand and chuckling.

“Okay, you may resume your blatant staring,” Lizzie says after a moment. “Do I look presentable?”

“You look absolutely beautiful,” William says, beaming.

“Thank you,” Lizzie replies. “What’s the time?”

“Um,” William checks his watch. “We have a few minutes.”

“Okay. Leave me the key and you go ahead,” Lizzie says. “It’s less suspicious that way.”

“Always so clever,” William says, raising an eyebrow. “I’ll see you there.”

He kisses her cheek and leaves the room. Lizzie picks up the handful of books and places them back on the shelf before grabbing up the key from the floor, locking the library door behind her. She stops in the bathroom on the way, double checking everything before returning to the tent. She stands right outside and smoothes her dress down one more time before walking in. She spots William talking to Bing and walks in the other direction towards Charlotte.

“And where have you been?” Charlotte asks.

“I was, um, redoing my make up,” Lizzie says unconvincingly.

“It seems that you completely forgot to reapply that lipstick,” Charlotte says, smugly. “It would make sense since you were really with William.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lizzie says, looking away from her.

“Oh, okay. I didn’t see him walking in a minute ago from the same direction you just came in,” Charlotte says.

“He wasn’t here? He could have been using the bathroom inside,” Lizzie replies, noticing Jane wave at her.

“You would know,” Charlotte grins.

“Excuse me. Jane is signaling me over,” Lizzie mumbles, hurrying away from a very amused Charlotte. She walks over to Jane and smiles at her.

“Hey, Lizzie,” Jane smiles brightly.

“Hey! Are you enjoying your wedding?” Lizzie teases.

“It’s amazing! I wanted to run something by you,” Jane says, looking over at Bing. “But apparently it’s time to cut the cake. Give us a few minutes.”

“Don’t smash it in his face!” Lizzie grins as Jane joins Bing at the cake table. The photographers catch them both holding the knife and cutting into the cake. They place a small piece on a plate and tease each other with a piece before sharing a bite. All the guests clap and they share another sweet kiss. Lizzie sees Jane whisper something in Bing’s ear and slip something in his hand, Bing nodding and smiling at her. Bing heads towards William, who is talking to Gigi while Jane comes back to her.

“Was the cake good?” Lizzie asks.

Jane grins. “It was delicious. I’m still so hungry though. I didn’t get much of dinner.”

“You should have had a few snicker doodles,” Lizzie teases.

“I’m going to use that against you when it’s your turn. You try eating when you’re stomach is all in knots,” Jane says.

“Jane Bennet, you wouldn’t dare,” Lizzie narrows her eyes.

“Lee!” Jane corrects her.

“Jane Lee! Oh, come here,” Lizzie says, holding her arms out. The sisters give each other a big hug, Lizzie smiling to herself. “I suppose it will take some getting used to.”

“But it’s the best thing to get used to,” Jane says dreamily as she pulls back. “Okay, listen. I don’t know if you’ll go for this but…I don’t really want to do the flower toss.”

“I think that’s a great idea?” Lizzie says, a bit confused.

“I just want to give you the bouquet. I don’t want to see a bunch of single women fighting over flowers when the only one who really deserves them is you,” Jane says, a sheepish smile on her face.

“Let me guess,” Lizzie says. “Bing is giving William the garter.”

“Yeaa,” Jane replies, looking guilty. “I mean, the circumstances are so different than the Gibson wedding.”

“If you weren’t my loving older sister,” Lizzie shakes her head. “Fine. I will willingly be put on the spot just for you.”

“I think you’ll enjoy it a little bit,” Jane giggles, handing her the bouquet full of white roses, lilacs and white lavender.

“Maybe just a little,” Lizzie smiles, nudging her. Jane waggles her eyebrows and pushes her towards the edge of the dance floor, Lizzie noticing William take the garter from Bing.

“Ladies and gentlemen! I’d like you to bring your attention to the dance floor! The bride and groom have spiced up tradition and hand picked the lucky new owners of the bouquet and garter,” the DJ announces. “Can we have…William Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet to the center of the dance floor please.”

Lizzie turns back and shakes her head at Jane for using her full name. Jane shrugs her shoulders and shoos her away. William and Lizzie both step onto the dance floor, giving each other cheeky looks as they make their way to the center. William spins the garter around his finger as he saunters, Lizzie reaching the destination first. He stands before her and slips the garter in his pocket, raising an eyebrow as they wait for the music to start. An unfamiliar melody begins to play and she sees a sparkle in William’s eyes. He takes her hand and rests his other on her hip, lifting his chin in a snobbish manner. Lizzie holds back a laugh as she sees the old William Darcy emerge, a personality that rarely makes an appearance now. She plays along and they dance awkwardly for the first few lines, hearing sparse laughter from the crowd. His composure breaks and she melts into him when he gives her that heartwarming smile.

“I love you,” William murmurs, kissing her hair.

“I love you too,” Lizzie smiles, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Mr. and Mrs. Bennet watch their daughter and her boyfriend share a spotlight dance on the floor. Mr. Bennet notices his wife’s shoulders shaking and he puts an arm around her.

“My babies are growin’ up so fast!” Mrs. Bennet sobs. “Look at Lizzie! Soon, she’ll come home with a ring on her finger and Jane will be bringin’ grandbabies home!”

“One step at a time, honey,” Mr. Bennet says, holding back a chuckle.

“Oh pish posh. Those two are practically married already,” Mrs. Bennet coos. “We should ask the caterer if he offers discounts! Cater one weddin’ in the family and the second weddin’ is twenty percent off.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works,” Mr. Bennet replies.

“Just think of it,” Mrs. Bennet continues, ignoring him. “They can have a fall weddin’ and her colors could be pink and gold.”

“You seem so sure they will have a fall wedding,” Mr. Bennet looks at her.

“Do you think they’ll want to get married sooner? It makes plannin’ more difficult but William probably has a lot of connections with all that money,” she says, grabbing his arm.

“I never said anything of the sort,” he replies, shaking his head.

“What do you think, dear?” Mrs. Bennet glances at him with excitement.

“I think we should celebrate our eldest daughter’s wedding today and celebrate Lizzie’s when the time comes,” Mr. Bennet smiles.

“Do you know something I don’t?” Mrs. Bennet narrows her eyes at him.

“I do not, my dear,” he replies, shaking his head. She relaxes, seemingly satisfied with the answer.

“Oh hon, doesn’t Jane look like she’s glowin’?” she says, her hands curled against her chest.

“She certainly does,” Mr. Bennet murmurs, kissing his wife’s cheek. They watch Jane and Bing join William and Lizzie on the dance floor. He stands up and offers his hand to his wife.

“Would you care to dance, my dear?” Mr. Bennet gazes at her.

“I haven’t in such a long time,” Mrs. Bennet waves her hand.

“What better time to start than at your daughter’s wedding,” he smiles. She gives him a modest look before she puts her hand in his and he leads them onto the dance floor. Both Jane and Lizzie smile brightly at her as she joins them. She glances at Bing and William and they both politely nod in her direction. She smiles to herself and knows her daughters are finally in good hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapters are exhausting...especially two long chapters in a row. 
> 
> Jane's wedding dress  
> http://image.dhgate.com/albu_244531891_00-1.0x0/noble-sexy-beach-white-ivory-high-collar.jpg
> 
> The Bridesmaid dresses (in lilac)  
> http://www.morilee.com/Bridesmaids/affairs/831
> 
> More goodies from this chapter will be posted on the blog! (dizzieslearningcurve.tumblr.com)
> 
> Next chapter may take time as well. This upcoming weekend is a busy one.


	27. Crescendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte joins Lizzie and the rest of the group for a night out on the town but she's not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down! This is not what you expected at all :)

Lizzie comes bouncing into the apartment with a small stack of mail. She flips through it in the hallway and lets out a small noise of excitement over one particular item. William looks up from his computer and smiles as he watches her put the rest of the mail on the kitchen counter. She walks towards him, waving the thin paper and grinning.

“Postcard from Jane and Bing!” Lizzie says, jumping on the couch next to him. William puts his computer on the table next to Lizzie’s as she sits next to him.

“Sending a postcard a week into their honeymoon? Impressive,” William nods.

“Oh? How is that impressive?” Lizzie glances at him.

“I would be too occupied with my wife to care about anything else,” William says with a hint of a smirk.

“Cheeky,” Lizzie says, biting her lip.

“Also very true,” William says smugly.

“I don’t doubt it,” Lizzie waggles her eyebrows before leaning in and kissing his cheek.

“What does it say?” William asks, looking at the picture of a Hawaiian sunset on one side. Lizzie flips it over and starts reading.

“Dear Lizzie and William, Hawaii is absolutely gorgeous. You would love it here. Wish we could stay here forever instead of only two weeks. Bing and I couldn’t be happier. Married life agrees with us,” Lizzie finishes and William takes it from her. “Of course she would send adorable postcards too.”

“P.S. There are a ton of TV channels here and the reception is the best it’s ever been,” William squints to read it and then looks at Lizzie, confused. “What does that mean?”

“Oh my god,” Lizzie laughs and takes the postcard back from him. “Just…don’t worry about that.”

“Alright,” he replies, skeptically. Lizzie gets up from the couch and puts it on the fridge with a small magnet before returning. She grabs her computer and settles down opposite him, stretching her feet out and resting them near his legs.

“Anything of interest?” William asks after a few minutes. He runs a finger across the bottom of one foot and she flinches. She tries to kick him and he grabs her foot in time, Lizzie sticking her tongue out at him as he quirks an eyebrow.

“Mostly work stuff,” Lizzie says, trying to shake her foot out of his grip. “Let go!”

“Never,” William smirks as he begins to massage her foot.

“Email from Charlotte!” Lizzie perks up and goes silent as she reads it. “It would appear…Charlotte has a new beau.

“Oh she does, does she?” William replies. “And who is this suitor of Charlotte’s?”

“His name is…Sam,” Lizzie says slowly as she keeps reading. “Aaand she wants to bring him up next weekend!”

“Is this the one she’s been on a handful of dates with?” William furrows his brow.

“Yes, it is! You were actually listening!” Lizzie says happily.

“Why wouldn’t I listen? I remember everything you say,” William says, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. Lizzie puts her computer on the table before sitting up on her knees, resting her hands on his shoulders.

“And that’s why you’re an amazing boyfriend,” Lizzie murmurs, giving him a short and sensual kiss.

“Mmm. I simply try to match the skills of my wonderful girlfriend,” William says softly. “What else do we know about this Sam?”

“Not much actually. Apparently he likes karaoke so Charlotte suggested dinner and karaoke when she comes up,” Lizzie says.

“That sounds nice,” William replies, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

“Sooo…I know you’re not into karaoke but it’s dinner too and you get to meet Sam. Charlotte says the more the merrier so we can get Gigi and the boys to come along too,” Lizzie says, glancing at the computer screen.

“Just because I’m not into karaoke doesn’t mean I wouldn’t like to come,” William says, raising an eyebrow. “You just have to ask properly.”

“Okay,” Lizzie says, sitting on her knees and taking his hand in hers. “William Darcy, will you accompany me for dinner and karaoke next Saturday?”

“This is so sudden,” William says, waving his hand in front of his face. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Will!” Lizzie laughs, shoving him.

“Yes, I will come along,” William grins.

“Even if you’re being subjected to a night of watching me and others sing 90s pop songs?” Lizzie grins.

“Being with you doing anything is a great night by my standards,” William says. “Besides, you forget I have a younger sister. I was subjected to those songs _in_ that decade.”

“So forgetful of me,” Lizzie rolls her eyes. “This will be fun. I’m going to go hop in the shower and then make a few calls. Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?”

“How about that new place down the street?” William asks, pulling out his phone from his pocket.

“I’ve heard good things! Great idea,” Lizzie says, kissing him on the cheek. “Shower time!”

William watches her as she disappears around the corner, waiting to hear the water turn on in the distance. When he does, he searches through his contacts and makes a call.

“Hey Fitz? I have a proposition for you.”

* * *

 

Lizzie is putting away the last of the dishes from their Sunday lunch without the help of William. She had banned him to the couch after he kept trying to distract her, resulting in her chipping a plate. Now, he is attempting to get a little work done on his computer but Lizzie catches him staring at her a few times. She is about to give in when her phone buzzes on the kitchen counter, and she grins as she sees Charlotte’s name flashing on the screen.

“Hey Charlotte!” Lizzie says, taking a seat on the stool near the counter. “Did you get the details I sent?”

“I did! William’s really coming along?” Charlotte asks.

“Heee is,” Lizzie says coyly, William looking up from his screen at her. “He’s coming along to meet this new suitor of yours. Despite Gigi assuring me he has the singing chops, he will only be watching.”

“I like how you’re talking about me while I’m in the room now,’ William deadpans and Lizzie flashes a cheesy smile at him.

“Suitor? Was that vocabulary from your boyfriend?” Charlotte teases.

“I like his choice of words,” Lizzie says, staring right at William as a smile appears on his face. “Now, you haven’t told me nearly enough about Sam. You mentioned a flirty thing back in February but nothing since then. Spill the beans, Charlotte. Is he a co-worker?”

“He doesn’t work for me. He, um,” Charlotte pauses. “He does the daily delivery.”

“Hold on. Are you telling me that Sam works for Fed Ex?” Lizzie asks with glee.

“Yess,” Charlotte groans.

“Well, I’m glad you found someone who can deliver what you need,” Lizzie smirks.

“You are NOT doing this!” Charlotte snaps.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Charlotte. I’m really happy for my bestie. You deserve to be treated well,” Lizzie says. She glances at William and sees him getting up from the couch to come towards her, becoming more interested in the conversation.

“What’s going on?” William asks quietly, leaning against the counter on his elbows.

“Sam works for Fed Ex,” Lizzie whispers, holding the phone against her chest.

“Lizzie, please,” Charlotte pleads.

“Does he do overnight delivery? Does he give you fast service?” Lizzie asks, giggling at William.

“I hate you both so much right now,” Charlotte whines.

“Does he handle her with care?” William offers, brushing a finger along her arm.

“Good one, Will,” Lizzie says and he smiles. “Charlotte, does he handle you with care?”

“I am hanging up right now,” Charlotte sighs in frustration.

“No, wait!” Lizzie says quickly. “I need to know for your safety. Does he wrap his own package?”

“Lizzie!” Charlotte shouts. “Stop!”

William lets out a loud cackle and collapses into the stool next to Lizzie, his shoulder shaking as he fails to suppress his laugh.

“I may have broken Will with that one,” Lizzie says, snickering.

“Lizzie, I really like him,” Charlotte finally says.

“Oh, Char…why didn’t you tell me about him at the wedding?” Lizzie asks, stepping out of the kitchen.

“We were a little pre occupied,” Charlotte replies. “Besides, you didn’t ask.”

“Ever the clever one, Charlotte,” Lizzie says. “What else can you tell me about him?”

“For one, he makes better jokes about his job than you guys do,” Charlotte says snarkily.

“Oh, so he’s funny and likes karaoke? Marry him, Charlotte,” Lizzie teases.

“Marry William, Lizzie!” Charlotte retorts.

“Nice comeback,” Lizzie says, chuckling. “I get it. When you’re this defensive, you really want me to approve.”

“I don’t know what it is about him, Lizzie,” Charlotte says. “He makes me laugh and I don’t feel like I have to pretend to be somebody else when I’m around him.”

“Now I’m really looking forward to meeting him if he makes you feel like that,” Lizzie says, sneaking a glance at William.

“I am too. I’m looking forward to it all,” Charlotte says. “I haven’t had the chance to go out and do karaoke in awhile.”

“Well, you have the company of Gigi and Fitz so it will definitely be a memorable night,” Lizzie smiles.

“Oh, definitely,” Charlotte says. “I hate to do this but I have to get ready because Sam is picking me up in a little bit.”

“Oh? I didn’t know Fed Ex delivered on Sundays. Are you part of his route?” Lizzie giggles.

“I hate you,” Charlotte mumbles.

“I love you, too,” Lizzie replies before they both hang up. She slips her phone into her pocket before joining William in the kitchen.

“You might be having entirely too much fun right now,” William says as she drapes her arms over his shoulders.

“Just a little,” Lizzie tilts her head to the left. “There’s no harm in a little payback teasing now and again.”

“True,” William says, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her between his legs. “Our friends do like to tease.”

“It’s probably because we give them so much material to work with,” Lizzie says flirtatiously, leaning in close.

“You make it too difficult to resist,” William whispers, closing the space between them. His lips brush lightly against hers, their kiss unhurried and playful. Lizzie rakes her nails across his scalp and he moans into her mouth. His arms tighten around her waist as she pulls back, resting her forehead against his own.

“I never get anything done on Sundays anymore,” Lizzie murmurs.

“Sunday is a generally declared a day of rest,” William teases.

“That look in your eye suggests otherwise,” Lizzie grins.

“Oh, we will rest, Miss Bennet,” William says, lifting an eyebrow. “It just won’t be until after.”

“I love the way you think, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie smirks.

* * *

 

Lizzie is just finishing buttoning up her dress when William comes walking out of the closet, straightening up his tie. He’s wearing dark jeans and a white button up tucked into his pants. His tie matches (closely enough) the blue button down dress that Lizzie is wearing and he’s also wearing a familiar pair of suspenders.

“You can’t wear that,” Lizzie says seriously, glancing away from the mirror as she puts on her left earring.

“Oh? Why is that?” William asks, folding up his sleeves to his elbows.

“For one, it’s a little dressy for a casual dinner and karaoke,” Lizzie says, putting on her other earring.

“Maybe I want to impress Sam,” William jokes and she rolls her eyes.

“And second,” Lizzie smirks. “You look entirely too sexy. We won’t even make it out of here.”

“Is that so?” William asks, standing behind her and sliding his arms around her waist. “What exactly is ‘too sexy’ about it?”

“Mainly that…” Lizzie begins slowly and turns around in his arms. “These suspenders are what I gave you for our sixth month anniversary. It will just be in my head all night long.”

“Maybe it was a conscious choice,” William says, quirking an eyebrow. “Besides, I think what you’re wearing is pretty suggestible.”

“How so?” Lizzie asks, looking down and making a face.

“All those buttons just begging to be undone,” William says lowly.

“You’re a tease,” Lizzie shakes her head and pushes him away. “Take off the suspenders or the tie. Then we can go. That is…if you still really want to.”

“I wrote this on my calendar so I’m not backing out. Besides, I am famished and the evening should be enjoyable,” William says as he unclips and removes his suspenders. “I like seeing my girlfriend have fun.”

 “Of course,” Lizzie nods, watching him put the suspenders away in a drawer.

“Is this better?” William asks, turning completely around for her.

“Still pretty sexy,” Lizzie teases as she smoothes down his tie. “But we’ll just have to make do.”

“What am I going to do with you?” William chuckles, shaking his head and grabbing her hand.

“Hopefully a lot,” Lizzie replies.

 ~~~~~~~

William parks in the furthest corner of the restaurant parking garage, away from all other cars. His logic is that most people would find the closest spot to the building and there will be less of a chance that someone will hit his car. Lizzie always teases him about it.

“You like to make me walk further because it’s more time spent alone with me,” Lizzie says, nudging his arm.

William nods. “You caught me. That’s exactly why I do it.”

When they reach the bar, they find Fitz, Brandon and Gigi waiting outside for them. They head inside and grab two tables somewhat near the stage, pushing them together. Charlotte and Sam arrive only minutes later and Lizzie is the first to jump up from the table.

“Charlotte!” Lizzie says, holding her arms out for a hug. She glances over at Sam as she pulls back. “This must be Sam! Haven’t heard nearly enough about you.”

“You must be her since fetuses best friend, Lizzie. I can already tell why you two would be friends,” Sam says as he holds out a hand for her to shake. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you too,” Lizzie grins. Sam introduces himself to the rest of the group and Charlotte pulls Lizzie to the side.

“What do you think?” Charlotte asks in a hushed tone.

“Considering I’ve known him for 5 seconds,” Lizzie gives her a knowing look. “I totally superficially approve. He’s pretty attractive…and tall!”

“Same height as William,” Charlotte smirks.

“Nice,” Lizzie nods. “Is he Hawaiian?”

“Born and raised,” Sam says from behind them. Lizzie jumps and quickly spins around. “My family moved here when I was 14. I like long walks on the beach and enjoy a good sunset. I also surf as well. Charlotte really has been keeping me to herself, apparently.”

“I thought you would enjoy telling them that, Sam,” Charlotte says with a look of guilt.

“I’m just teasing you, Lu,” Sam laughs.

“I’ll just…be over here,” Lizzie sneaks away and sits back in her chair next to William.

“Getting to know Sam?” William asks, looking up from the menu.

“Mmhmm,” Lizzie nods.

“He seems nice,” William says. “I assume you’ll be getting the ‘scoop’ as the night goes on.”

“You know me too well,” Lizzie says with a cheesy grin. William smiles and rests his hand over hers.

“Are we talking about Sam?” Fitz asks in a stage whisper, leaning over the table.

“Yes, we are,” William replies in the same manner and Lizzie giggles. “There’s no need to whisper. He’s right behind you.”

“It’s fine. It happens when you’re meeting friends of your girlfriend,” Sam says as he and Charlotte sit down. “This is a nice karaoke place. All the ones I’ve been never served food…at least not a full dinner.”

“You’ve been missing out, Sam!” Gigi pipes up. “I brought Lizzie here once and she doesn’t want to go anywhere else. She’s hooked on the chips and dip.”

“They have more song choices too!” Lizzie adds.

“Extensive drink menu as well,” Sam nods as he looks at the menu. “First round is on me.”

“You’ve got my approval already,” Fitz says, giving Charlotte a thumbs up.

“Thanks, Fitz,” Charlotte says, smiling.

A waitress stops at their table and everybody orders, Lizzie slightly blushing as she asks for extra dip with her chips. William squeezes her leg under the table and she glances at him with a twinkle in her eye. They watch one girl sing an early Madonna song very off key while the rest of the bar cheers her on.

“Sooo, how did you and Charlotte meet?” Brandon asks as their drinks are brought to the table. Sam and Charlotte look at each other and she tilts her head towards him.

“Well, I spotted this lovely lady a few months ago when I got a new route—”

“I’m sorry, route?” Gigi interrupts.

“I work for FedEx. It’s not a permanent gig. It’s just until I can finish my degree,” Sam says, looking at Gigi.

“Degree in what?” William asks.

“Masters in Psychology. Bit of a late start, I know,” Sam shrugs. “I’m finishing up my first year. Next semester should be interesting.”

“Oh! What are you focusing on?” Lizzie asks.

“Counseling Psychology with a concentration in marriage and family therapy,” Sam says. Lizzie shoots an impressed look at Charlotte.

“So, can you read people?” Fitz asks.

“I’d like to think I can. You two,” Sam says, pointing to him and Brandon. “You’ll last.”

“Yesss,” Fitz jokes before they high five each other.

“Aand you two,” Sam points to William and Lizzie. “Strong, stable vibes coming from the both of you.”

“We’re not married,” Lizzie says, pressing her lips together as William gives her hand a squeeze.

“Oh. I’m sorry. I thought Char said you two were,” Sam frowns, looking at her.

“I said practically. They’re _practically_ a married couple,” Charlotte corrects him, lightly smacking his arm.

“I want to hear more about how you two met,” Lizzie says.

“Right! Well, her company is on my pick up and drop off route so I’m stopping there twice a day,” Sam starts. “I was immediately smitten the first day I saw her so I made sure to learn her name. Then the next time I went, I made the effort to say hello. A couple weeks go by and I’m stopping by her office twice a day just to see how her day is going.”

“What a stalker,” Charlotte teases.

“Hush, Lu,” Sam grins at her. “Though, I may have delivered a wrong package or two so I could go back and get it.”

Gigi and Lizzie exchange looks from across the table, both inwardly squealing with each other.

“Well, I switched up my route one day early March so her company would be my last stop,” Sam continues. “I got up the courage, walked right into her office and asked if she wanted to go out for some coffee.”

“And coffee turned into dinner,” Charlotte adds, looking at Sam and smiling.

 “Yea,” Sam nods. “And things kind of took off from there.”

“That is too cute!” Gigi claps her hands and William snickers. “Don’t you laugh at me, big brother! Where would you be if I hadn’t pushed you into that office?”

“Not again,” William shakes his head and Lizzie laughs.

“Excuse me. This is my cue to disappear for a second,” Fitz says, standing up from his chair.

“Are you signing up for a song? Wait for me!” Gigi says, running after him.

“Are you going to sing?” William asks quietly, looking at Lizzie.

“Pretty sure Gigi is putting my name down,” Lizzie replies, looking over her shoulder. “Sam, you must be showing off your chops tonight. Charlotte said that you like to karaoke.”

“I do indeed,” Sam says after taking a sip from his beer.

“That should be fun to see,” Lizzie smiles.

“What about William?” Sam asks.

“This guy,” Lizzie says, putting a hand on his chest. “Does not sing. He is my cheering section.”

“Oh he is?” Sam asks, his eyebrows shooting up.

“Yep!” Lizzie says, missing the look exchanged between Sam and William as Gigi sits back down.

“I signed you, me and Charlotte up,” Gigi says.

“Ooh. What song?” Lizzie asks.

“Wannabe,” Gigi replies.

“Oh man. I haven’t sung that in forever!” Lizzie laughs. “You might love this, Will.”

“I know I will,” William nods. The girls are called up only a few minutes later and the guys all turn their chairs towards the stage. They each take a microphone and the fast tempo starts with all three of the girls bouncing their hips against each other.

“Yo, I’ll tell you what I want, what I really really want,” Gigi starts.

“So tell me what you want, what you really really want,” Lizzie joins in.

“I’ll you what I want, what I really really want,” Charlotte sings.

“So tell me what you want, what you really really want,” Lizzie sings again.

“I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ahh,” all three girls sing. The guys all cheer for them as they continue to dance and sing to the Spine Girls tune. Lizzie tries the faster chorus alone and starts laughing as she trips up on her words. As it reaches the end of the song, they belt out the last line and the crowd gives them a round of applause. They take a bow and jump off the stage, William standing up and still lightly clapping as Lizzie reaches him.

“Fantastic job,” William says, looking down at her.

“Even though I messed up in the middle,” Lizzie asks, mockingly pouting as she toys with his tie.

“You looked like you were having fun and that’s all that matters,” William smiles before leaning down and kissing her.

“Is that how I’ll get rewarded after every song?” Lizzie teases as he pulls back.

“Maybe,” William smirks.

“I might just sing all night then,” Lizzie grins as they sit back down. Gigi sits next to them and Fitz brings his chair over.

“Okay. Quick question,” Fitz says. “What exactly did you do to get Darcy to come tonight?”

“I asked him,” Lizzie replies.

“There HAS to be more to that. I’ve asked him about a dozen times,” Gigi says over the music.

“Spill it, Darcy,” Fitz adds, giving him a look.

“Lizzie asked me to come along so I did,” William says with a smug smile. “My girlfriend’s requests take precedence over yours.”

“You’re so whipped,” Fitz laughs and Lizzie narrows her eyes at him. “Okay, not whipped! I take it back.”

“Sounds more like you’re whipped,” William quips and Gigi snickers. The song ends, the singer puts the microphone down and there is momentary silence.

“Please welcome to the stage,” the karaoke master starts to announce. “Fitz, Brandon, Sam, and Darcy!”

“What!” Lizzie and Gigi exclaim.

“What did you do, Fitz?!” William stares him down.

“Your name was called! You’re comin’ up, man! It’s in the rules of karaoke!” Fitz laughs as he pulls on his arm.

“That sounds made up,” William grumbles as he stands up. He drags himself to the stage as the rest of the crowd cheers him on. Fitz, Brandon and Sam hop on stage and William joins them, standing behind Fitz with a scowl on his face.

“What is happening?” Lizzie shouts across the table at Charlotte.

“I have no idea but I’m recording this!” Charlotte says, running around the table and sitting next to her. She pulls out her phone and gets comfortable in her chair.

“Fitz is going to be in so much trouble!” Gigi says, excitedly. Lizzie throws a sympathetic look towards William just before the music starts and he rolls his eyes, shaking his head. The tune starts and Gigi practically screams when she recognizes a popular N’Sync song.

“I danced and sang this song EVERY DAY after school! William was subjected to it so much. Oh my god!” Gigi laughs. Fitz is the first one to start singing while Brandon and Sam start dancing in the background, William standing there being defiant.

“I'm doing this tonight. You're probably gonna start a fight. I know this can't be right. Hey baby come on. I loved you endlessly. When you weren't there for me. So now it's time to leave and make it alone,” Fitz sings into the microphone. Brandon joins him for the second verse and prods William to start moving.

“Just let Will get off the stage,” Lizzie pleads under her breath just as Brandon and Fitz finish the second verse. As soon as the melody for the chorus starts playing, everything changes on stage. William joins them in singing and all four of them are dancing in synchronization. Lizzie and Gigi are grabbing each other and screaming as the rest of the bar crowd goes wild. Just when the girls think it can’t get any better, Fitz steps aside and William takes the stage, front and center. He is singing the next solo and Lizzie has completely lost it, gripping Gigi’s arm for dear life.

“You just hit me with the truth. Now girl you're more than welcome to. So give me one good reason. Baby come on. I've lived for you and me. And now I really come to see. That life would be much better once you're gone,” William sings, staring straight at Lizzie. Fitz joins him for the next verse and they are dancing again when they hit the chorus. As they near the end of the song, the bar crowd is completely riled up and joins the singers in singing the last line.

“BYE, BYE, BYE!” everybody shouts, mimicking the hand movements they’re doing on stage. Lizzie, Gigi and Charlotte stand up, screaming and clapping along with the rest of the crowd. After they put their microphones down, they hop off the stage and Lizzie jumps into William’s arms.

“I can’t believe you did that!” Lizzie cries out. “You were amazing!”

“I’m glad you liked it,” William says, a little out of breath.

“Liked it? I loved it! You even knew the moves from the video!” Lizzie says in shock.

“Young sister,” William says as he puts Lizzie back down. “Hearing and seeing it every day really gets engrained in your head.”

“It came in handy, William!” Gigi shouts, giving him a hug. They all take their seats back at the table, the girls completely worked up.

“That was crazy!” Lizzie laughs and then points to Charlotte. “Did you get it all?”

“Every second,” Charlotte nods as Sam puts his arm over her shoulders. “Already sent to your email.”

“Reasons why we’re besties,” Lizzie grins, turning back to William. “Oh my god. I absolutely love you for doing that!”

“I wouldn’t do it for anybody else,” William beams.

“Lizzie B!” Fitz slaps his hand on the table. “This was entirely his doing! We went over dance moves during our lunches this week.”

“You’re joking!” Lizzie gasps. “He’s joking!”

“He’s not,” Sam speaks up. “I’ve known about this since Monday. Fitz found me on twitter and it went from there. It was pretty hard to keep it from Char.”

“You little sneaker!” Charlotte laughs, pinching his side.

“Wow,” Lizzie takes a deep breath. “That is a moment I will remember for the rest of my life.”

“A good moment?” William asks quietly, gazing at her.

“The best,” Lizzie smiles before she grabs his tie and pulls him in close for an unhurried kiss.

“Sooo,” Gigi says, trying to veer the attention away from the couple. “It probably won’t top that but I’m going to sign up again.”

Lizzie pulls back and grabs Gigi’s arm. “Sign me up for that song. You know the one.”

“Of course,” Gigi nods. Lizzie smiles at her before turning her attention back to William, who has a firm gaze on her.

“I’ve got a song in mind,” Sam says, standing up.

“Me too,” Fitz says, running after them.

“So Charlotte,” Brandon says, trying to ignore Lizzie and William who have resumed kissing. “How goes things?”

“Well, there’s Sam,” Charlotte says, trying not to laugh. “That’s going pretty well.”

“That’s…good,” Brandon says slowly.

“Hey, lovebirds!” Charlotte says, slamming her hand on the table. “You’re in public!”

Lizzie and William quickly pull apart and Lizzie has a deep flush on her cheeks as William smoothes down his hair.

“Sorry,” Lizzie says, looking down.

“No, you’re not,” Charlotte smirks.

“Where did everybody go?” William asks, looking around the nearly empty table. Brandon lets out a loud cackle and Charlotte starts laughing as well.

“They went to sign up to sing again, Will,” Lizzie says, biting her lip.

“Oh,” William nods. “Um, would you like another drink?”

“Yes, please,” Lizzie smiles.

“I’ll be right back,” William says, kissing her cheek before heading to the bar. Brandon disappears from the table to go look for Fitz, leaving the girls alone.

“That was interesting,” Charlotte says smugly.

“Mmhmm,” Lizzie says, smiling sheepishly. She gets up from her table and sits down next to Charlotte. “I want to hear more about Sam.”

“Oh, I see. Divert the attention away from the PDA couple to me,” Charlotte deadpans.

“Well, yes…but I want to hear more about Sam,” Lizzie says. “Tell me about your first date. Slightly annoyed you’ve kept this all from me.”

“I don’t get details about you and William,” Charlotte says, giving her a look.

“Do you want the details about us?” Lizzie asks, staring her down. “I’ve told you about the big things.”

“Okay, Okay,” Charlotte shakes her head. “He said the gist of it. He asked me out for coffee and I said yes. I was actually really hoping he would ask me because…his deliveries were quickly becoming my favorite part of the day.”

“That is too adorable,” Lizzie smiles.

“Right. Well, we really got along and neither of us wanted to end the date so I suggested dinner,” Charlotte says. “And then that turned into dessert…and that turned into more coffee. By the end of the night, I was dealing with a total caffeine and sugar high.”

“Of course,” Lizzie says, hiding her smirk.

“So, I said that I would probably be up all night from all the sugar and he said he probably would too,” Charlotte pauses. “So he gave me his number because we might as well be up together, talking.”

“That is smooth,” Lizzie says.

“It really was,” Charlotte smiles. “We went on a handful of dates and I don’t know…I just really like him. We haven’t been rushing things which is nice.”

“Oh, so no home deliveries then?” Lizzie asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Well…here’s the thing,” Charlotte blushes a little.

“You so have!” Lizzie says with glee, nudging her.

“He texted me a few times during the wedding weekend…I probably should have told you about him then,” Charlotte says, looking off to the right. “He said he really missed me and was looking forward to me coming back.”

“And when you got back?” Lizzie asks, leaning in.

“He definitely delivers,” Charlotte says, pressing her lips together.

“Charlotte Lu, you sly girl!” Lizzie grins.

“Surfing does a body good,” Charlotte adds.

“I bet it does,” Lizzie giggles and looks up as Gigi comes skipping over.

“Are we talking about Sam?” Gigi asks, leaning over the table towards the girls. “Because, I totally am shipping you. He’s gushing about you to Fitz and Brandon.”

“He is nooot,” Charlotte dismisses her before looking in the corner and seeing all three of them talking. Sam catches her eye and winks at her.

“He’s a catch, Charlotte. Dark hair, dark eyes and tan? Way to go,” Gigi grins. “You’ve got yourself a total Hawaiian hottie.”

“Stop it, you guys!” Charlotte says, hiding her face in her hands.

“I’m taking advantage of not being teased right now,” Lizzie says.

“Yea…no. You’re going to be teased all night, Lizzie. You and William are super handsy,” Gigi retorts.

“Ha!” Charlotte points at Lizzie. “And tongue-y.”

“Ew, no. Stop!” Gigi cackles as the guys return.

“Ladies,” Brandon says and they all return to their seats. William gives Lizzie her drink before grabbing her hand and entwining their fingers under the table.

“What did you sign up for?” Lizzie asks Fitz.

“Patience, Lizzie B!” he replies.

After three very drunk bar patrons sing a terrible interpretation _of Don’t Stop Believin’_ , Gigi’s name is called next. She sings _Toxic_ by Britney Spears and is cheered on by the rest of the group as she dances around on stage. Lizzie goes on directly after her and sings _I Hear a Symphony_ , grinning and never taking her eyes of William as she playfully wiggles her hips. William sits there looking very proud while Fitz and Gigi nudge each other throughout the whole song. When she finishes her song, William is standing near the stage and clapping for her with a grin on his face.

A third round of drinks is ordered by the table (save the designated drivers), Sam jumps on stage and sings a version of _Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I’m Yours_ that makes Charlotte blush harder than Lizzie has ever seen before. She can’t help but lightly tease her as Sam puts everything he’s got into the song, making the girls cheer the louder than the rest of the crowd. When Fitz and Brandon are finally called to the stage, they start a hilarious rendition of _Bohemian Rhapsody_ that has Gigi practically in tears. William is sitting next to Lizzie with one arm draped over her shoulder and they keep laughing as Fitz breaks out silly dance moves. The crowd gives them a round of applause and the guys take exaggerated bows before finally getting off the stage. Two giggling girls run on stage and start singing an unrecognizable tune.

“You guys are ridiculous!” Lizzie laughs, giving them both a high five as they return to the table.

“We don’t mess around when it comes to karaoke, Lizzie B!” Fitz exclaims. “Everybody is bringing it tonight! I doubt it can be topped.”

“Especially since William has obviously been abducted by aliens,” Gigi says and Charlotte snorts with laughter. Lizzie and William exchange looks and he shrugs before kissing her temple.

“You never would have been treated to that if I weren’t around, Gigi,” Lizzie says smugly.

“You got me there, Lizzie,” Gigi grins. “Thanks for a once in a lifetime experience.”

“You’re welcome,” William butts in, one eyebrow raised. Lizzie turns back and smiles at William, his eyes lighting up from her look. The girls on stage finish their song and there is only a smattering of applause from the audience.

“Up next, we’ve got a song by…William Darcy!” the karaoke master announces and Fitz’s hands immediately fly up in the air, everybody else looking at him.

“It wasn’t me! I swear!” Fitz says in a panic.

“No, it wasn’t,” William says, getting up from the table. “It was me.”

“You signed up? When?” Lizzie asks in surprise, tugging at his arm.

“When I got another round of drinks for you guys,” William smiles, bending down and kissing her on the cheek. Lizzie lets her arms drop to her sides as William gets up on stage. She picks up her chair and moves away from the tables, situating herself next to the stage to have an unobstructed view of William singing alone.

“So this night is officially one for the books,” Fitz says as everybody else nods. William stands in front of the microphone and takes a deep breath before the song starts.

“I just wanted to dedicate this to the most beautiful girl in the room,” William says, staring straight at Lizzie, which makes her blush furiously. All the girls in the bar let out a collective ‘aww’ and the music starts up.

“Something in the way she moves attracts me like no other lover,” William begins singing, gazing straight at Lizzie. “Something in the way she woos me. I don’t want to leave her now. You know I believe and how. Something in her smile she knows, that I don’t need no other lover…”

William continues to sing as Lizzie locks her eyes on him. She thinks there is something so incredibly sexy and vulnerable about the way he’s singing to her, his voice smooth and deep. She unconsciously licks her lips and presses her knees together, knowing it won’t help one bit to quench her growing ache for him.

“Okay, that’s it. I’m taking actual bets,” Fitz says, pulling his attention away from his serenading friend and grabbing a napkin and pen.

“On when he’s going to propose? You’ve read my mind,” Gigi says.

“What’s going on?” Sam asks, leaning in.

“We’re taking bets on when William is going to propose,” Gigi replies.

“Oh, I’m in,” Sam says, pulling out his wallet.

“Charlotte. You picked yourself a good one,” Fitz gives a thumbs up to her and she laughs. “Brandon? What say you?”

“I’m going to have to choose this weekend,” Brandon says, putting ten dollars on the table.

“This weekend,” Fitz says as he writes it down. “You really think that soon?”

“Why not? You and I got married on a whim. He’s serenading her right now,” Brandon points to William, who has taken the microphone from the stand and holding it with both hands. “Plus, I do believe it’s the two year anniversary of the Gibson wedding.”

“Nice logic,” Fitz grins. “Sam?”

“Two weeks,” Sam says with confidence as he adds his money to the pile. “Considering I thought they were already married.”

“Sam for two weeks,” Fitz writes down. “Charlotte?”

“Who’s to say my girl won’t propose? She did initiate the first kiss after all,” Charlotte points out.

“Lizzie is a forward thinker,” Fitz says, nodding in agreement. “Okay, so Lizzie for when?”

“One month,” Charlotte replies, dropping her ten dollars on the table.

“Nice. As for me,” Fitz says, putting ten dollars on the table. “I think my boy would pick a significant day…probably a holiday. The next big holiday is Memorial Day weekend so I choose then. Gigi?”

“No I love that woman’ mine and I neeeed her all of the time! No I’m tellin’ you,” William belts out as Lizzie grins at him. “That woman…that woman don’t make me blue.”

The group looks over for a second before returning their attention to Gigi.

“Gigi, you’re up!” Fitz looks at her expectantly.

“Well, I have inside information considering I’m his sister. He would choose a significant date but the anniversary of someone else’s wedding is out,” Gigi says, looking at Brandon. “I think he’ll propose the last weekend in June. They had their second chance first date then.”

“Second chance first date?” Sam asks, somewhat confused.

“William asked her out and a big family thing came up,” Gigi says. “When they got together, they went on the date they were supposed to go on a few months later.”

“So we’ve got Gigi at the back of the pack with the latest date,” Fitz writes it down. “You know how it works, fellas…and ladies. The person with the closest date sees this money!”

Fitz pockets the cash and the napkin and they turn their attention back to William, who is finishing up the song. There is unmistakable love being poured into each word but Charlotte recognizes the look coming from Lizzie. She is looking at him like he’s a drink of water and she hasn’t had a drop to drink in days. Lizzie is biting on her lip and throwing him a hooded gaze as he belts out the last lines.

“…Something in the things she shows me. I don’t want to leave her now. You know I believe and hooooow,” William finishes. He puts the microphone back on the stand without breaking eye contact and lets the song fade out. Lizzie stands up from her chair and sees the look of determination in his eyes as he walks off the stage towards her.

“That was amazing,” Lizzie breathes before he cups her face and kisses her. He is kissing her like nobody else is in the room, ignoring the hooting and hollering from their group sitting at the table ten feet away from them. Lizzie grips his shirt and stands on her tiptoes as their passionate kiss continues. She whimpers slightly when he pulls back and they share an intense look.

“We definitely should get out of here,” Lizzie gasps out.

“Yep,” William says hoarsely, guiding them back to the table.

“You stepped up your game to infinite levels,” Fitz grins in approval.

“Thanks, Fitz. Listen, uh,” William starts, glancing at Lizzie who is gazing up at him. “Lizzie is a bit tired so we’re going to head out.”

“Right, tired,” Charlotte mutters and Gigi holds back a laugh.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Sam,” William nods in his direction.

“Real pleasure,” Lizzie repeats, still staring at William. “See you later.”

“Stay safe, kids!” Fitz calls out as William starts pulling her towards the exit.

“Holy shit. That was an intense amount of sexual tension. Is that normal for them?” Sam asks, both eyebrows raised.

“Yes,” the entire group responds in unison.

“Hey, Sam,” Charlotte says quickly. “You and me. Ain’t No Mountain High Enough!”

“You got a deal, Lu,” he grins.

~~~~~ 

William and Lizzie make it out the door and around the corner before he pushes her against the wall. Their kiss is full of desperation and the build up from the night’s events. William’s arms are tightly wrapped around Lizzie and she has her hands firmly gripped around the back of his head. After a few moments, he breaks off the kiss and moves his lips across her jaw and down her neck.

“Do you have any idea how sexy that was?” Lizzie gasps out, her hands now gripping his shoulders.

“Not nearly as sexy as those looks you were giving me,” William says lowly and between kisses.

“We need…oh god,” Lizzie falters as he kisses the spot behind her ear. “We have to go.”

“You’re right,” William murmurs as he pulls back. Lizzie feels a twinge between her legs as she sees the desire in his eyes and she takes a deep breath. He grabs her hand and pulls her away from the building and towards the parking garage. As they walk through the garage, Lizzie can’t help but notice the amount of cars decrease as they get further away from the entrance. She squeezes his hand when they finally spot his car, the only vehicle in the immediate area. They pick up the pace and Lizzie bites her lip from the electricity already cackling between them. When they finally reach the car, Lizzie gives in and pulls on his tie to kiss him again. She leans against the driver side door as their lips move with each other and Lizzie pulls him closer, slipping her hands in his back pockets.

“God, Lizzie,” William breathes as her lips move across his jaw. “I need to get the keys.”

“Are they…” Lizzie says between each kiss. “In your front pocket?”

“Yesss,” William hisses as Lizzie slides one hand from his pocket to the front of his jeans, pressing her palm against him. “Not the keys.”

“Whoops,” Lizzie taunts and William groans. She pulls her hand away and slowly grabs the keys from his front pocket, dangling them in front of him. His nostrils flare and she sees a look of determination in his eyes as he grabs them from her.

“Get in the car before somebody sees,” William orders and she feels a flutter in her stomach. She hears his door open and shut as she runs to the other side, sliding into her seat before she slams the door closed. They both reach for each other and are making out over the console, William’s hands in her hair as she whimpers against his lips. She wonders how he makes it so difficult to control her aches and needs when she’s around him. Then his tongue is slipping into her mouth and she knows exactly why. She gets lost in these kisses and there’s nothing else she wants more than his arms around her body, his lips on all parts of her skin. She is two seconds from climbing into his lap when he pulls away and rests his head against the car seat.

“We can’t do this here. We have to go home,” William sighs in frustration.

“I think we can,” Lizzie says, sultrily.

“Lizzie,” William warns but all she hears is the desire in his voice. She knows it’s a risk but she also knows how to break him. She starts pulling at her dress to show more leg until he sees a peak of her yellow cotton underwear.

“I don’t know about you,” Lizzie says as she pulls her underwear down her legs and holds them up. “But I sure can’t wait that long drive back home.”

“Lizzie,” William rasps. She sees a flash of something dark in his eyes and she knows he won’t last either. He reaches for her and she climbs into his lap before he pushes the seat back as far from the wheel as possible.

“Thank god for tinted windows,” she grins wickedly as he begins kissing her neck.

“Love that privacy,” William growls as Lizzie untucks his shirt and brushes her fingers against his bare skin. She whimpers as his hands move up her thighs and pull her in close, feeling his arousal straining against his jeans. She knocks her foot against the gear shift as they adjust in the small space and she lets out a short laugh. William pulls her in for another kiss and sucks on her bottom lip as she makes a feeble attempt to loosen his tie. Lizzie reaches between them and unzips his jeans, parting the denim material. William lets out a groan of relief as she releases his arousal from his boxers and smirks as she automatically licks her lips. He takes the momentary lapse to grab the lever on the seat and move the seat at a lower angle.

Lizzie sits up and moves forward, her head barely missing the ceiling of the car. William grabs her hips and she helps him as they guide him into her. Lizzie moans and lets her head fall back from the sweet relief of William being inside her. She grabs onto the top of the seat as his hands grip harder onto her waist and they begin to move. She is rolling her hips against him, causing the friction between them to grow even more. This is something that she never expected to happen in her lifetime. She is having sex in a car with the man she loves and adores in a public garage. Just the thought of getting caught at any moment makes this even more exhilarating and she knows he feels the same with the look he’s giving her. She can barely concentrate on anything other than him thrusting into her and the heavy grunts falling from his lips.

“I need so much more of you,” William growls as lets go of her hips. He fumbles with the first few buttons on her dress before tugging hard, two buttons popping off and bouncing off the window. Her eyes go wide and she presses her lips together as his jaw clenches, finding herself even more turned than anything else at his desperate actions. Lizzie lets out a moan as his hands brush against her bra encased breasts. He pulls her down closer to his own body as they work to bring each to climax. William drags his lips across her bare skin and she can feel the vibration of his groans there. It’s like lightning shooting straight down her spine and knows she won’t last much longer. She knows his body so when his stomach muscles clench and his hands grip her waist tight, she knows he is working to bring her over the edge. Her hands shoot up to the ceiling of the car to grind into him and find the right amount of pressure. She can feel herself falling over the cliff and his name catches in her throat as her orgasm hits her quick. William stills her hips as she clenches around him and he bites back a heavy groan as he feels his own release. Their heavy breathing fills the car as they feel the pure bliss pulsing through their bodies. William grins at her and pulls on the lever to bring the seat back in the upright position before giving her a slow kiss.

“I’m never making fun of you again for parking so far away again.” Lizzie sighs out as her fingers brush against the back of his neck.

“Making a mental note of that,” William says, looking at her with heavy lidded eyes.

“Can’t believe we got away with that,” Lizzie giggles as she peers out the window, still seeing no one near them.

“It’s definitely not where I expected the night to go,” William says, his fingers brushing against her sides.

“I think you did a little bit…singing to me that way,” Lizzie teases, kissing his nose.

“Maybe a slightly different setting,” William murmurs and then looks at the state of her dress. “Lizzie, I’d like to propose--”

“Don’t you dare!” Lizzie interjects.

“--that we get out of here,” William smirks and then chuckles.

“Oh,” Lizzie shakes her head. “I can definitely say yes to that.”

“Jumping to conclusions again, I see,” William teases as Lizzie starts to move off his lap.

“That would make an interesting engagement story. I think my mom would have a heart attack,” Lizzie giggles as she leans back. Her back hits the steering wheel horn and she is scrambling for her seat within seconds, William quickly fixing his jeans. She is clutching her dress closed and feeling the adrenaline pumping through her veins as William looks out the window.

“Nobody is around. We’re in the clear,” William says, glancing at her.

“Getting caught right after is just as bad. My dress is missing buttons and you look…well, you still look pretty damn hot right now,” Lizzie says, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Says the woman who looks gorgeous at all times,” William says as he straightens his tie. He raises an eyebrow and she blushes while trying to fix her dress. “I’ve got a jacket in the back seat, love. You can use that.”

“Thank you, Will,” Lizzie smiles as she grabs it.

“Shall we go?” William asks, watching her as she slips on the jacket.

“Definitely. I’d like to do this again with fewer clothes on. And maybe in bed,” Lizzie smirks.

“As if I had any other plans for the rest of the night,” William says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously wish I had the cast to recreate (most of) this chapter. It would have been amazing.
> 
> I used this version of Something by the Beatles  
> http://youtu.be/7ohaMarNbKs
> 
> For those who haven't had the pleasure of hearing DVG sing  
> http://youtu.be/84qBOpgtTyc
> 
> Sam is based off Baywatch era Jason Momoa  
> http://www.thegoddessblogs.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/Jason-Momoa-Baywatch-Hawaii.jpg
> 
> Also, for those who don't follow the official tumblr (dizzieslearningcurve.tumblr.com), I'm going on vacation on Friday to San Francisco. The next chapter is obviously going to be delayed from this. I'm visiting my brother as well as Teresa! We may have plans to run around the city and check out places I've already written about as well as check out locations for future chapters :)
> 
> More extras will be posted on the tumblr


	28. Take My Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William has a question for Lizzie. If only he can figure out how to ask it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd write something here but you've waited long enough. I'd like to think this was worth the wait. Enjoy!

_Friday, May 2 nd, 2014_

It's a truth universally acknowledged that a man with plans to propose to his girlfriend will be thwarted at least a few times. William Darcy believes he finally has a good plan in place so he can propose to Lizzie: reservations have been made at their favorite restaurant (in secret) and he just purchased her favorite chocolate cake from the bakery near their place. He left work early to make the detour and hopes that he will still beat Lizzie home so he put the dessert away and grab the ring from Gigi’s old bedroom.

He’s thought of proposing for a while now but karaoke night flipped a switch for him and he very nearly blurted it out at the end of his song. The two weeks since then have made him think very seriously about the right time to propose to her. He knows how he wants to propose and generally what he would like to say but he has been a bit edgy the last few days. Last weekend’s first attempt at a proposal turned disastrous when he suggested they go for an evening walk at the local park. A very excitable dog escaped his leash and pounced on William, making him fall backwards as the dog covered his face in slobber. Lizzie couldn’t help laughing as she helped him back up but gave him a very sympathetic look. He didn’t want to propose afterwards but he thoroughly enjoyed Lizzie taking care of him when they returned to the apartment.

William believes this plan is practically fool proof and heaves a sigh of relief when he sees Lizzie’s spot is empty. He grabs the dessert and his briefcase from the passenger seat and quickly makes his way through the lobby before waiting for the elevator. His mind is racing now and he doesn’t know how to slow it down. This night could be one of the biggest in his life. He would honestly propose to her as soon as she walked through the front door but she deserves more than that. She deserves everything and he plans to work every day of his life to show her that.

He gets into the apartment and makes quick work of putting the dessert near the back of the fridge and then heading downstairs. He put the ring back in its hiding place after last weekend just in case Lizzie would somehow decide to go through his sock drawer. Just as he’s pulling out the box, William hears the sound of the front door open and shut. The small velvet box is stuffed away in his jacket pocket as he hears his name being called.

“Will? Where are you?” he hears Lizzie say.

“Downstairs. I’m coming up now,” he calls back as he returns to the stairs. He skips a few steps and he smiles at her when he gets to the top.

“Heeey,” Lizzie says, dragging it out. “What were you doing downstairs?”

“I thought I left something down there. I just realized it’s in the office,” William says, gesturing to the right. He reaches Lizzie and is about to hug her when he remembers the item in his pocket Instead, he kisses her temple and he’s glad she doesn’t  notice the last minute change. “How was your day, love?”

“It was definitely a day,” Lizzie sighs. “I had meeting after meeting and, like, twenty people asking me for final decisions on little projects. I am done with questions for the day. All I want to do is order in, curl up on the couch with you and watch some no brainer movie.”

“Oh,” William falters. No more questions for the night. Now, he doesn’t even know what to do but tonight is not the right time.

“What is it?” Lizzie asks, tilting her head to the left.

“Um, nothing,” William shakes his head. “That sounds really nice actually. Did you have a place in mind? Maybe Thai?”

“Oh! We haven’t had Thai in awhile! I love your brain,” Lizzie grins. She moves to the take out menu drawer and looks through a few before finding the right one.

“Would you mind ordering? The usual for me. I need to, uh, return a phone call,” William says, backing out of the room as he stares at his phone.

“No problem, handsome,” Lizzie says, glancing up from the menu to watch him leave the room. Thoughts are swirling in his head as he walks down the hall towards their bedroom. Why didn’t he at least think to inform Lizzie about the dinner reservation? Of course, it wouldn’t have changed the way her day turned out. They would have ended up going out to dinner and he would have known right away that she wasn’t in the right frame of mind for something so big. Proposing shouldn’t be this hard. He’s already prepared himself to ask her two different times and he is no closer than he was before. William hides the velvet box in the back of his sock drawer before stepping out onto the balcony and canceling their reservations. He stands outside for a moment longer and feels a chill in the air as the fog rolls into the bay. He takes a deep breath and goes back inside before returning to the kitchen.

“I know what you’re up to,” Lizzie says, her hands hidden under the kitchen counter.

“Y-you do?” William stutters, stopping in his tracks.

“Yep,” Lizzie nods. “You’re trying to be the most awesome boyfriend ever.”

“I…what?” William starts and then frowns. Lizzie grins at him and she brings her hands up, revealing the container holding the cake he purchased.

“I have been craving this cake all week. How did you know?” Lizzie asks, placing the container on the counter.

“Just a guess,” William says with a weak smile.

“Well, actions like these definitely deserve a reward,” she says playfully, walking around the counter towards him. When she reaches him, she pulls on his tie and he bends down to kiss her. She wraps her arms around his neck and he sighs against her lips. He moves his arms around her waist and his nerves calm down a little bit. Having Lizzie in his arms always makes him feel better and right now, he doesn’t really want to let her go. William deepens the kiss and lifts her up off the ground. Her arms tighten around him and he groans slightly as she sucks on his bottom lip. Too soon, they break apart for air and William rests his forehead against hers before setting her back down.

“Wow,” Lizzie breathes. “Where did that come from?”

“I just…” William searches for the right words. “You were on my mind a lot today.”

“Must have been good thoughts,” Lizzie licks her lips and traces the pattern of his tie.

“Very,” William murmurs, placing a kiss on her cheek.

“I think you and I should change out of these clothes before the food gets here. As much as I love your work clothes, I’d rather snuggle with comfy Will,” Lizzie smiles up at him before taking his hand.

“As you wish,” he smiles back as she leads them to the bedroom.

Food arrives forty five minutes later and after the dinner plates are cleared, Lizzie breaks the cake out of the container. William manages a few bites of the cake before letting her eat the rest of it. She rests her head on his shoulder afterwards as they watch a movie on cable but William isn’t really paying attention. He is stuck in his head and trying to come up with a new plan to propose to her. For a moment, he doesn’t see the problem in blurting it out because he just wants to slip that ring on her finger. He wants to introduce her to people as his fiancée. The word alone has significance but when he attaches it to Lizzie’s name, his heart expands to impossible amounts.

“Hey, rocket man,” Lizzie says, poking him.

“Hmm?” William replies, pulled out of his thoughts.

“You look spaced out. What’s going on in that head of yours?” Lizzie asks, running one hand through his hair.

“I’m just, um, thinking about a presentation,” William says, grabbing her free hand.

“Is it important?” Lizzie asks, smiling at him.

“Pretty important,” William nods.

“Well, you can’t really do anything about it at this moment,” Lizzie replies. “Maybe I could be your guinea pig later? If it’s not something that gives away company secrets of course.”

“I may just do that,” William says, kissing her temple. He finds it funny that she’s willing to help out when this whole thing is about her. He sighs and tries to return his attention back to the movie. The rest of the evening passes quickly and Lizzie falls asleep against him in no time. He lifts her up and carries her to bed before undressing down to his boxers and joining her. William feels a sense of comfort as she automatically curls into him.

It’s really an inconvenience that his brain still won’t turn off.

* * *

_Saturday, May 3 rd, 2014_ 

William has a restless night and gets very little sleep. He lays there in the early morning  and thinks about how last night could have ended differently. It does him no good to dwell on his attempts but he is stuck in a mental loop. He would have worked up his courage, showed her how much he loved her and then gotten on his knee to ask her. The fantasy ends there because the answer is hers to give and hers alone. Still, his hopes have been raised after they have been teasing each other the past month.

Lizzie has become such a big part of his life that he can’t imagine it without her now. He looks over at Lizzie, who is sleeping beside him with her hand resting on his chest. The tiniest smile plays on her lips and her eyelids flutter as her chest rises in even breaths. She looks so peaceful and it makes him smile. Waking up next to her is something he looks forward to every day when he goes to bed. Knowing that she will be there and wrapped around him is an amazing thought. An overwhelming feeling of love hits him and sends a shiver down his spine. How could he love one person so much and still fall in love with her every day? He has so much to offer her and yet, he still feels like it’s not enough.

William sighs before carefully lifting her hand and placing it on the mattress beside him. He quietly slips out of bed and sits on the edge for a moment, rubbing his face with his hands. He looks outside and sees the morning fog covering the bay. He gets up and goes to the closet, pulling on a pair of worn jeans and a grey Henley. Grabbing his calendar from the dresser, he gently turns the knob on one of the balcony doors before stepping outside and closing the door again. The weather is cool with the sun barely up and hidden, especially since the fog isn’t going anywhere. Still, it feels refreshing to him and he settles down in one chair, putting his feet up. He soaks in the view for a few moments and then opens up his calendar. He doesn’t know how much time passes but he is startled when Lizzie swings the doors open. She’s wearing his college sweatshirt and a pair of jeans.

“Found you!” Lizzie smiles as he turns his head towards her. “I woke up and my furnace was missing. Had to layer it up. How long have you been out here?”

“I’m, uh, not sure,” William replies as she runs a hand through his hair before bending down and kissing him good morning. “What time is it?”

“A little after eight. Do you want me to start the coffee?” Lizzie asks.

“That would be great,” William smiles and grabs her hand as she turns to go. “Then come back out here?”

“Of course,” Lizzie says, smiling. "Later, we have a date with the couch. It’s perfect snuggling weather.”

He watches her walk away and then grabs his pen to write something in the calendar. It takes him a moment but he feels confidence as he puts pen to paper. Lizzie returns just as he’s barely begun writing.

“Writing something juicy in there?” Lizzie teases as she sits in the chair next to him.

“Not at all,” William says, glancing at her. “Care to see?”

“Right. You’re going to show me everything you’ve written in there,” Lizzie laughs. “I know when you’re teasing me now.”

“I’m not teasing,” William replies, turning back to the first page of the calendar. “Why don’t you start from the beginning?”

Lizzie’s expression softens from her initial confusion as he places the calendar in her lap.

“I’d like to share this with you, love,” William says softly. She flashes him a smile before she begins looking through the leather book. He knows she is familiar with the first entry considering she wrote it but she is unaware of most of the entries before she gave him this present. He thought of only transferring a few dates from his old calendar to this leather one but his nostalgia won in the end.

_March 17_ _th , 2013: The girl I have been in love with for months is finally in love with me. Happiest day of my life thus far._

_March 23 rd, 2013: She would have said yes. I am so in love with Lizzie._

_March 25 th, 2013: Lizzie wants to start her own company and move up to San Francisco to be closer to me. Incredibly smart and beautiful. How did I get so lucky?_

_March 29 th, 2013: 9 am flight to SFO_

_March 29 th, 2013: I don’t want to leave you. I’ve already grown accustomed to waking up next to you in the morning and finding you within reach. I’m going to miss you._

“This one is written differently,” Lizzie points out, looking up at him.

“A lot of what I’ve written in there is addressed to you. It’s just how I remembered certain events,” William says, swallowing visibly. Lizzie keeps reading and turning the pages, choosing to read only a few more significant events out loud.

_April 10 th, 2013: Three weeks is too long, Lizzie. Seeing the look on your face last night and feeling you in my arms again almost made up for it. I ache for you already. The distance between us is hard to bare._

_May 4 th, 2013: Lizzie’s graduation. Don’t forget hats._

_May 4 th, 2013: Your passion for everything is astounding. You make me see everything in a different light. Tonight was definitely an adventure for me that I never expected to go on but I will go anywhere with you._

_May 11 th, 2013: Pick up Lizzie at SFO_

_May 11 th, 2013: The only positive thing about a fight is learning from my mistakes. _

_May 12 th, 2013: You’re going to be so close to me. I wish it was with me but you have taught me the power of patience._

_May 23 rd, 2013: Borrow Charlie’s truck_

_May 24 th, 2013: Help Lizzie move_

_May 24 th, 2013: You are officially moved in and I feel even more elated than I thought possible.. _

_June 29 th, 2013: Theater date with Lizzie_

_June 29 th, 2013: You slept at your place last night and I barely slept. _

_June 29 th, 2013: You are more beautiful than I can possibly say sometimes. I feel like the happiest man alive because you’re in my life._

_July 18 th, 2013: A nightmare may be only that but I never want it to happen to you. I love you too much and don’t even wish to know what my life would be like if you hadn’t shown me the error of my ways. A life without you would be absolutely miserable indeed._

“Will…” Lizzie looks up at him with her eyes glistening. He places a hand on her cheek and leans over to kiss her temple.

“Everything is fine now,” he whispers to her and she nods silently.

 

_August 23 rd, 2013: Terrible days can turn surprising. You want to move in! Also, I will gladly take a bath with you any day of the week._

Lizzie lets out a small laugh and gives him a playful look before returning to the calendar.

_September 6 th, 2013: Help Lizzie move in_

_September 8 th, 2013: Wow. Could I be more in love with you?_

 

William sits there until that moment and then makes a move to get up.

“Where you goin?” Lizzie asks, quickly looking at him.

“I’m going to get us some coffee,” William smiles and Lizzie starts to speak. “Yes, I know how you like it. Keep reading. I’ll be back.”

 William walks back into the bedroom and takes one last look at her before heading towards the kitchen. He stands there for a moment and takes a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He takes his time in the kitchen, knowing it will take Lizzie a while before she gets to today’s date. As he is pouring the sweetener into her cup, he notices his hands are shaking slightly.

“Calm down, William,” he says to himself and then laughs quietly. It’s not going to help at all. This is the moment and he can’t trick himself into thinking it’s not a big deal. Lizzie is sitting out on their balcony and reading some of his most personal confessions. She gave him the idea without even realizing it. It just made sense to him. He shakes out his hands before grabbing the cups of coffee and walking into the bedroom. He pauses in front of his dresser and is thankful it isn’t within her line of sight. Placing the cups on the top, he digs through his sock drawer and pulls out the black, velvet box. A slight smile shows on his lips before he puts it in his pocket and picks the cups back up. Everything is going to be okay. William steps back onto the balcony and Lizzie smiles at him as he places her cup on the little table.

“Where are you now?” he asks, sitting down before taking a sip from his cup.

“Pretty close to catching up actually,” Lizzie says. “We just got back from our trip in which you say… _’I would have spent years with you at that boat house_ ’. That boat house really was amazing, wasn’t it? I absolutely love you for showing this to me.”

“I love you too,” William says gently, feeling a little more relaxed from the warm look she gives him. She reads out loud for a few more minutes and his heart begins to thrum faster as she gets to the end. He prays that she cannot hear his heartbeat because he can hear the swishing of it in his eardrums. Everything is changing and he wants this so much but it’s more nerve wracking than anything he’s done in his life, including telling her he loved her the first time.

“Aaand we get to today,” Lizzie teases as she turns the page. “ _Ask Lizzie to_ …Whoops. Did I interrupt you before you could finish writing?”

“Let me see that,” William says, visibly gulping as he takes the calendar from her hands. He pretends to look at it a moment before placing it on the small table beside him. “I think what I wanted to ask you was…”

He stands up from the chair and takes a shaky breath before getting down on one knee.

“Oh my god,” Lizzie gasps as he takes her left hand.

“Lizzie…I wasn’t always a man of many words. I struggled even when you came along. I may have stumbled in the beginning but you gave me this new path to walk down. I found myself and I found the words I needed to speak as I went down this path. You gave me the ability to express myself and live a life I never thought would be possible. When I couldn’t say something, I would write it down…in your gift to me,” William pauses as he hears the tremble in his voice. “Moments that I thought were important to remember. Looking back through it, I realized that all the moments with you were important. Every time you smiled at me, kissed me, told me you loved me. I want to remember it all. Looking ahead, I see blank pages waiting to be written in…and I know exactly what I want to write. I want to be able to fill every line, every page, every blank space with moments of you for the rest of my life. You are the love of my life, the keeper of my heart, my soul mate, my everything…”

William takes a deep breath and realizes tears are threatening to escape the corners of his eyes. A few tears are already falling down Lizzie’s cheeks but he isn’t worried. He hates to see her cry but he knows those tears. Those are tears of happiness.

“Elizabeth Bennet,” his voice cracks as he pulls the black, velvet box from his pocket. He opens the lid to reveal the ring and Lizzie’s free hand covers her mouth as she lets out a short sob.

“Lizzie,” William says, his voice stronger this time. “Will you marry me?”

It may be the longest two seconds of his life but he gazes at her as she begins nodding until he finally hears it, barely above a whisper.

“ _Yes_.”

William lets out a sigh of relief. “I’m sorry but I think you need to repeat that. I think I just heard you say yes.”

“Yes!” Lizzie says louder and lets out a giddy laugh. “Yes, I will marry you, William Darcy!”

She throws her arms around his neck as he gathers her in his arms and lifts her up, spinning her around on the balcony. How can one little word make him feel this much joy? How can it hold so much power? He wants to hear it repeatedly for the rest of his life. Lizzie Bennet just agreed to marry him and there could not be a better day in his life than today. Lizzie lets her head fall back in laughter before he stops spinning them. He beams at her before leaning in to kiss her and he swears he is floating right now. Lizzie wraps her legs around his body as he continues kissing her. He can’t help but think she feels different in his arms now that she’s his fiancée. His heart swells and he simultaneously wants to shout it from the balcony as well as keep this moment to himself. He pulls back and stares at Lizzie who looks like he feels right now. She touches her forehead to his before peppering his face with kisses as he walks them back into the bedroom. He wants to hold her even tighter and then he realizes the box is still clutched in his hand. He laughs as he puts her down on the edge of the bed and Lizzie keeps her eyes on him. William can’t resist but get back down on both his knees and he closes his eyes momentarily as she rests a hand on his cheek.

“Let’s do this properly, shall we?” William smiles sheepishly as he opens the box once more.

“Let’s,” Lizzie grins as she slides off the bed onto the floor, sitting on her knees. William removes the ring from the box and takes her hand, smiling brightly at her. He slides the silver, shimmering band onto her ring finger and William kisses her temple as she stares at the ring.

“This ring is…” Lizzie breathes out, seemingly at a loss for words.

“It was my mother’s,” William says softly and Lizzie snaps her head up, tears forming in her eyes again.

“Will…I couldn’t,” Lizzie says, slightly panicked.

“She would have wanted you to have it…Gigi wanted you to have it,” William replies, wiping the few tears from her cheeks. “There is nobody else who deserves this ring as much as you. She would have let me know that from the moment I laid my eyes on you.”

“Thank you,” Lizzie sighs, smiling through her tears. “I love you, Will. So, so much.”

 “I love you too, Lizzie,” William murmurs, pulling her into a hug. “With all my heart. You’ve just made me the happiest man on the planet.”

“In the universe,” Lizzie whispers, grabbing two fistfuls of the back of his shirt as she hides her face in the crook of his neck. William takes a big contented sigh and revels in the feeling of Lizzie in his arms. She is so tiny but the impact she has made on his life has been immense. He has an overwhelming need to hold, kiss and touch every inch of her as they kneel beside the bed together. Then, Lizzie begins to kiss his neck and a smile grows on his face as it makes him realize how in tune they are with each other.

“What do you think you’re doing?” William asks playfully as she places slow kisses on his neck.

“Kissing my fiancé,” Lizzie says before her hands slide down his back and grabs the bottom hem of his shirt. “And undressing him.”

“Mmm. May I help?” William asks, lifting his arms up as she takes his shirt off. Lizzie smiles at him as she tosses his shirt aside and lifts up her own arms.

“Maybe you can undress your fiancée,” Lizzie giggles as he pulls the sweatshirt over her head, revealing a white sleeveless tee. William leans in and gives her a sensual kiss as his hands grab onto her waist. Her hands move across his bare chest to cup his neck when he breaks off the kiss.

“Ready?” William whispers and she looks at him in surprise. He lifts her up onto the mattress and she giggles at the ease in which he picks her up. He stands up and moves between her legs, gently brushing his hands along her bare arms. She pulls off her last top layer and throws it across the room as William chuckles. Lizzie unzips her jeans and William helps her remove them, leaving her only in white cotton panties. She scrambles to her knees to be face to face with him and he beams brightly at her. He leans in and they share a slow and passionate kiss, William sighing as he gets lost in the feeling of her bare skin against his. He lets out a groan as he feels Lizzie hands brush against the zipper of his jeans.

“You’ll be my undoing,” William says hoarsely as she unzips his jeans and pushes them down his hips before he steps out of them.

“Not until we’re old and gray,” Lizzie murmurs and William can’t help but break out into a huge toothy smile. Lizzie’s smile is just as big and she can see his next move in his eyes. He grabs her by the waist with one arm and gently lowers her to the bed with him above her.

“Until we’re old and gray,” William repeats and he thinks he might explode from the amount of joy racing through his veins. He starts kissing all over her face and she giggles as he continues. The mood shifts as he reaches her lips and her hands slide into his hair as he deepens the kiss. His hands move gently across her bare skin until they reach her hips. Lizzie whimpers as he brings them further up the bed and he presses himself against her. He sits up on his knees and pulls Lizzie close to him. He lightly brushes his fingers up her bare legs and smiles to himself as he sees the goosebumps appearing on her skin. William reaches the waistband of her underwear and slowly pulls them off, Lizzie biting her lip and staring at him. Lizzie tugs on his lower arm to pull him back down and he smirks at her, raising an eyebrow. He takes a moment to gaze at her and a faint blush appears on her cheeks. It fuels his every desire for her and he makes quick work of removing his boxers before settling between her legs.

“You said yes,” William whispers, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

“I said yes,” Lizzie whispers back, brushing her thumb across his cheek before pulling him in for a kiss. He smiles against her lips and she whimpers as he glides slowly into her, enjoying the sensation of her around him. She wraps her legs around his torso and locks her feet behind his back. There is no rush between them and the pace they set is achingly slow. He can’t take his eyes off her and it’s like his love for her is seeping from every pore in his body. Lizzie is radiating beneath him as they move together and he holds her even tighter. He catches a glimpse of the ring on her finger as she grabs his arms when he shifts above her. They move up to his shoulders, down his chest and across his torso before she digs her nails into his back. Those nails that always drag across his skin and leave red marks. It’s part of what turns him on and excites him when he’s with Lizzie. She was embarrassed the first time she did it but he assured her that he wasn’t hurt. It felt empowering that he could bring her so much pleasure that she needed to feel stable. She needs to hold on to something and, most times, he is that something. William cradles her head in his hands and rests his forehead against hers as the pleasure between them builds. They share another kiss which matches their slow rhythm and something snaps within him. The air is thick with promises of the future and it’s overwhelming and they can both feel it. William kisses away the rogue tear that slides down Lizzie’s cheek and she flashes him a gentle smile that makes him feel like the only person in the world. He is quickly reaching his breaking point and can feel Lizzie teetering on the edge. He helps her along and she clenches around him as she cries out his name, dragging it out and sounding like music to his ears. His jaw tightens and he rests his head against her shoulder as he feels relief spread through his body. Lizzie holds him even closer and he thinks he loses track of time. Her fingers are playing with the hair at the nape of his neck and he feels more at ease than he has in forever.

“Hey,” she whispers in his ear. William turns his head and their eyes lock on each other for a few moments before he finally smiles at her. “I love you.”

“I could hear that every day of my life and never get tired of it,” William murmurs, kissing her cheek. He moves off her and they make swift work of getting under the covers, facing each other and within an arms embrace.

“Soo…I’d say that was a really good way to celebrate getting engaged,” Lizzie says and William grins. “I love how big your smile is right now.”

“I have a lot of reasons to smile,” William says. “The main one being you said yes.”

“I did. If you asked me again, my answer wouldn’t change,” Lizzie says.

“Will you marry me?” William asks without hesitation.

“Yes,” Lizzie giggles.

“Will you make me the happiest man on earth and become my wife?” William asks again, grinning at her.

“Yes, please,” Lizzie teases.

“What if I asked in another language?” William asks, seeing how far he can take it.

“Um,” Lizzie starts, with a teasing grin. “I can answer you in French, Spanish, Danish and German.”

"Oh really?" William quirks an eyebrow.

"Si, Oui," Lizzie pauses to think for a moment. "Da aaaand Ja."

“Smart ass,” William laughs.

“No matter how you ask me, Will.” Lizzie says. “’You’re stuck with me for life,”

“Pretty amazing person to be stuck with forever,” William says, kissing her forehead.

“I’d have to agree,” Lizzie nods before holding up her left hand. “This ring is just step one. At some point, I’ll be slipping one on you.”

“Can’t wait,” William sighs and gazes at Lizzie. She takes a moment to look at the ring more closely. “Would you have picked this ring for yourself?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Lizzie shakes her head. “The mere fact that you trust me so much as to give me something of your Mother’s…no other ring would compare.”

“But you like it?” William asks, searching her face for an answer.

“I love it,” she assures him. “The side stones and leaf design…it’s gorgeous. Your father had amazing taste.”

“It looks nice on you,” William says softly as he takes her hand. She smiles as he looks at the ring more closely and then frowns. “There’s…damnit. There’s a small stone missing. I’m so sorry. I’ll get that fixed.”

“No!” Lizzie says quickly. “It makes it much more special. It feels more like an heirloom that way.”

“Are you sure?” William asks, a bit concerned. Lizzie brushes a finger across his crease lines and he relaxes.

“Yes,” Lizzie smiles, bringing her hand close to her chest. “I’m keeping this just the way it is.”

“Come here,” William sighs, pulling her close into his body. She grins at him and rests her hand on his cheek before they share a short kiss. He touches his forehead against hers and they gaze at each other for a few moments. “I hope you didn’t have any plans today.”

“I definitely didn’t,” Lizzie giggles. “They would have been canceled though. I would rather be right here with my _fiancé_. ”

“That’s funny. I have the same plans with _my_ fiancée,” William chuckles and they lay there grinning at each other.

“I’m kind of curious since you said you would,” Lizzie says after a few moments. “Did you ask my dad?”

“I did,” William replies, his voice soft.

“Really? When?” Lizzie asks, perking up.

“The night before Jane and Bing’s wedding,” William says, a smile showing at the corners of his mouth.

“Sneaky,” Lizzie chuckles. “What did he say?”

“That’s between me and your dad,” William teases, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh! Please? Pleeease? Pretty Pleeeease?” Lizzie asks, batting her eyelashes.

“Lizzie!” William laughs.

“Pretty please with a cherry on top,” Lizzie asks as her hand moves down his chest to his lower waist.

“Woah. Okay,” William breathes out and she smirks in satisfaction. “He told me the only person who could give me permission to marry you…was you. Your father did approve though and that was more than enough.”

“Sounds like my dad,” Lizzie whispers. “So, he may be expecting to hear some news some time soon?”

“Perhaps,” William murmurs. “Do you want to call anybody right now?”

“No,” Lizzie shakes her head and his brows furrow. “I mean…you remember the first few days of our relationship where everybody was in the dark? It was really nice.”

“Yea. It was,” William says, smiling. “So, you’d like to wait a bit?”

“Yep,” Lizzie nods. “Just you and me right now.”

“I can handle that,” William replies, kissing her forehead.

“Wait!” Lizzie exclaims, lightly smacking his arm. “The dinner!”

“With Gigi and the guys,” William groans. “We could always cancel.”

“Because that’s not suspicious,” Lizzie pouts. “I just talked to Gigi yesterday and said we were looking forward to them coming over.”

“Well, we could just not say anything and see if they notice,” William smirks.

“Right. Not notice this gorgeous ring on my finger,” Lizzie says, holding her left hand up. “Or the huge smiles on our faces.”

“I can hide it,” William says, quirking an eyebrow.

“Let’s see. Don’t smile over the fact that we’re engaged,” Lizzie says as they stare at each other. William makes a considerable attempt to hold in the joy pulsing through his body. He normally breaks just by the mere thought of her or when she walks into a room. Now, the bar has been raised so high that he finds it too difficult and realizes Lizzie is right. The grin appears on his face again and Lizzie giggles through hers.

“Told you so!” Lizzie laughs, covering her cheeks with her hands.

“You win,” William grins, pulling her on top of him. “I’m far too happy to hide it right now.”

“You and me both,” Lizzie says, kissing his cheek before resting her head on his chest. “Want to make a bet on she’ll figure it out?”

“Hmm. If you’re sly enough then I would say not until we sit down for dinner,” William says, tightening his arms around Lizzie.

“Giving your sister the benefit of the doubt, huh?” Lizzie teases. “I think she’ll figure it out almost immediately.”

“We will see. What do we get if we win?” William asks, looking down at her.

“If you win, you get…me,” Lizzie says, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. “If I win, I get you.”

“We both come out winners then,” William chuckles.

“That’s the plan,” Lizzie grins.

~~~~~ 

Lizzie is the first one to wake up from their impromptu morning nap. This may be the best morning she’s ever had in her life. All she had planned for today was to spend some time with William. She had noticed he seemed a bit more on edge this past week but she thought it had something to do with work. Now, he looks more relaxed than he has in a while and she’s sure it has everything to do with the ring on her left hand. A ring she simultaneously expected but not in the way he gave it to her. A proposal that caught her off guard in the best way possible and one that she wouldn’t want any other way. The very fact that he would bare his most intimate thoughts to her makes her feel more important to him than she could possibly imagine. She has never been this deeply in love with anybody before and it makes her smile to herself.

Lizzie knows he didn’t sleep well last night but wants him to be awake already. He’s been wearing a smile she’s never seen before this morning and she really wants to see it again. She pulls herself up and carefully straddles his sleeping frame before leaning down and placing a kiss on his neck near his pulse point. She feels his resting heartbeat against her lips and has a new desire to speed it up. Lizzie lightly trails her fingers down his bare chest and she grins as he shifts beneath her. She begins to place light kisses along his torso as she slowly scoots down and William lets out a soft groan when she reaches his waist.

“Lizzie?” William says hoarsely, his eyes fluttering open. She looks up at him and smiles momentarily.

“Oh good. You’re awake,” Lizzie teases before kissing him again.

“I thought I was having a very vivid dream,” William sighs out.

“Definitely not a dream,” Lizzie smirks, wrapping her hand around him.

“Lizzie,” William groans, his head falling back against the pillows. William may be in control of many things but she has the control here. She can bring him to his knees with a few flicks of her wrist and right now is no exception. It makes her feel powerful and wanted to see how much she affects him. The sound of her name and the soft groans tumbling from his lips get to her every time. She’s already pretty sure that he is even more affected by the few times she has called him her fiancé. It definitely does something for her but, then again, everything about him gets her going at this point. She can’t resist any longer and bends down to take him between her lips. He lets out a louder groan as she drags and twirls her tongue around him. As she continues the delicious torture, her left hand slowly moves up his torso and his breathing becomes more rapid. He grabs her hand and interlaces his fingers with hers, Lizzie noticing his eyes flashing as she catches his gaze. She knows he is close just by the jerking of his hips and she grins as she slowly drags her tongue from the base to the tip and back down. Just the way her name sounds coming from his lips as he climaxes is satisfaction enough. Lizzie pulls back after a moment and licks her lips, watching his chest rise and fall back to normal. William reaches out and grabs her, pulling her close to him as she giggles.

“Hi there,” Lizzie grins.

“Hello,” William hums.

“I hope you don’t mind that I woke you up,” Lizzie says. “I just really wanted to…do that.”

“Is that all you wanted to do?” William asks, quirking an eyebrow.

“I might have trouble remembering right now. Something about my fiancé,” Lizzie teases and his face lights up.

“Well, maybe I can be of assistance,” William says as he flips them over and starts to work his way lower. “I’ll just be down here. It may jog your memory.”

“That might…help. Oh!” Lizzie says breathlessly.

~~~~ 

William and Lizzie haven’t spent this much time wearing so little in their apartment since the first weekend she moved in. Of course, there have been marathon weekends of bodily explorations since then but they’re breaking records now. There are no complaints coming from either party because their desire for each other has reached exponential amounts. Lizzie has given up wearing anything but a shirt of William’s after she attempted to make lunch. William offered his help after she struggled to get something from the top shelf of a kitchen cabinet. The close proximity proved too much for the lustful couple and lunch was forgotten about entirely.

It’s now late in the evening and Lizzie is lying on the floor under a blanket next to a roaring fire. William disappeared a few minutes ago and she’s already watching the hallway entrance, waiting for him to come back. Her face lights up when he finally does reappear, and clad in a pair of black boxer briefs and his calendar in hand.

“Heeey. Welcome back,” Lizzie smiles as he joins her on the floor and she throws some of the blanket over him.

“Did you miss me?” William asks, grinning before he kisses her cheek.

“I really did,” Lizzie murmurs. “Isn’t that disgusting of me?”

“Then it’s just as disgusting of me because I missed you too,” William says lowly, leaning in close to her.

“Well, I think we’re allowed to be a little disgusting right now,” Lizzie smiles, brushing her knuckles against his cheek. “Why did you get the calendar?”

“If you recall, I was interrupted before I could finish writing something in it,” William says, flipping over on his stomach and resting on his elbows. Lizzie mirrors his actions and rests her head against his shoulder as he opens the calendar up to the current date.

“I think I might know how you finish the entry,” Lizzie teases.

“You do, huh?” William glances at her and smiles. Lizzie watches him in silence as he adds to the sentence. _Ask Lizzie to spend the rest of her life with me._

“Go straight for the heart, why don’t you,” Lizzie sighs and holds out her hand. “May I?”

“Be my guest,” William says, handing her the pen. She takes the calendar and moves her body to block him from seeing what she writes. William peeks over her shoulder and she nudges him away, laughing. He presses his lips to her shoulder and lets out a short, happy sigh.

“Okay. Here you go,” Lizzie says after a moment, putting the calendar back in front of him.

_I said yes. You’re the last man I’m ever going to fall in love with on a daily basis so what else would my answer be? Spending the rest of my life with you sounds pretty amazing. Thank you for showing me how much you love me. I hope you see how much I love you.. ~Your Lizzie_

William takes a deep breath and smiles gently at her before placing a quick kiss on her temple.

“I do,” William whispers.

“You’re skipping steps. We don’t say that until the ceremony,” Lizzie says, biting her bottom lip.

“I’ll be grinning like a fool when I hear you say it,” William says, smiling.

“That’s good. We’ll have matching expressions then,” Lizzie replies and William laughs. He grabs her and takes her with him as he lies on his back. Lizzie drapes her leg over him and pulls herself closer to his body. This is where she always wants to be.

* * *

 

_Sunday, May 4 th, 2013_

After William and Lizzie spend most of the morning in the bedroom, she suggests they find a new location in the apartment to wear out. Lizzie grabs the blanket from the end of their bed, wearing nothing but a button up of William’s and some blue underwear. William follows closely behind her, strutting down the hall in only a pair of boxer briefs again. She makes herself comfortable on the couch and he rests his head against her stomach before she drapes the blanket over the both of them. Lizzie flips through the channels looking for something to watch on TV while William entangles his hand with her left hand. She smiles as he does this because it’s already become a habit for him within the meager 30 plus hours they have been engaged. He rubs his thumb over the ring on her finger before holding tightly onto her hand. Lizzie settles on a movie that is over halfway done and puts the remote down. Her hand automatically goes for William’s hair and runs her fingers through it, something she often does when they lie on the couch like this.

A comfortable silence falls between them as they become engrossed in the black and white movie finishing up on the TV. Lizzie lets out a small chuckle as the next movie begins to play and William glances up at her.

“I think the TV is trying to tell us something,” William deadpans.

“I don’t think so. Couldn’t be possible,” Lizzie teases. “Just because it played Father of the Bride before and now it’s playing The Wedding Singer?”

“Maybe the TV is approving of us,” William grins.

“Or it’s a wedding movie marathon,” Lizzie replies, ruffling his hair before he turns his attention to the screen.

“You should wear that dress,” William comments, a few minutes into the movie.

“Pretty sure my mom has a similar dress. I could wear hers,” Lizzie giggles.

“As long as you have that same hair,” William says. “You can definitely pull off a perm.”

“Only if you grow yours out like Adam Sandler,” Lizzie replies. “A mullet would be really sexy on you.”

“I’ll grow a beard with it,” William smirks.

“That is a sexy combo,” Lizzie teases. “I’ll be marrying a mountain man with all that hair.”

“It’s what you’ve always wanted,” William says. “A shaggy-haired man in a chocolate tux.”

“I can’t believe you remember that!” Lizzie laughs. “I’ll eat the tux off you while you shave your hair off for the wedding night.”

“What an odd way to start the honeymoon,” William says, making a face.

“There’s something we have to do before the honeymoon,” Lizzie says, looking down at him.

“What’s that?” William asks, gazing up at her.

“Get married first,” Lizzie smiles and William exhales.

“That sounds nice,” William murmurs, looking back at the TV. “Is there anything you really want for the wedding?”

“Hmmm,” Lizzie thinks, scrunching her face up. “Besides the chocolate tuxes and candy bouquets?”

“Besides that,” William says, turning his attention away from the TV and moving his body to settle between her legs. He places a hand on her stomach and rests his chin on it.

“Well, for one,” Lizzie starts. “I don’t want to walk down the aisle. I want to be carried down the aisle by six shirtless men…but they can’t be as fit as you.”

“How specific,” William chuckles.

“And Tony Bennet should be singing as they carry me,” Lizzie grins. “Can you get Tony Bennet?”

“It’s possible. How about Ingrid Michaelson? She can sing our song as we share our first dance,” William says, playing along.

“Good thinking, handsome,” Lizzie grins, brushing a thumb across his cheek. “You need to rent a helicopter so we can leave the reception in style.”

“That can be acquired,” William replies. “What about transportation to the ceremony?”

“One of those stretch limos that takes up half a San Francisco block,” Lizzie snaps her fingers.

“It will help for the long train I want you to wear,” William teases.

“Oh? How long do you want it to be?” Lizzie asks, feeling exhilarated as they talk about details even in jest.

“Well, I’m 6 feet so at least twice that,” William says.

“You know what else we need?” Lizzie says, a smile growing.

“Ice sculptures of us at the reception?” William replies, not holding back his laughter.

“I love the way you think,” Lizzie says, tugging at his ear. William pulls himself forward and gives her a slow, lingering kiss before moving back to his previous spot.

“Seriously though, is there something you really want?” William asks, his voice soft.

“I’m still partial to a small wedding,” Lizzie murmurs, moving a curl away from his face. “I want people that we actually know to see us get married.”

“That is…definitely something I would prefer,” William replies.

“I’d want to get married here. In San Francisco,” Lizzie adds. “This is your hometown and you’re my home.”

“Lizzie,” William sighs, his facial expression softening.

“And…” Lizzie falters. “This might be weird.”

“Never,” William encourages her. “Tell me?”

“I don’t really want to walk down the aisle to the wedding march,” Lizzie pauses. “It’s just…I find it outdated and dreary.”

“Understandable,” William says quietly.

“Unless that’s something you’re looking forward to?” Lizzie asks quickly.

“You could play the theme to Star Wars and I wouldn’t care,” William replies as he begins circling the buttons on her shirt. “I’m pretty sure the only thing I’d be able to focus on is you walking towards me.”

“Same goes for you,” Lizzie whispers. William smiles before kissing her clothed stomach. He pouts and then unbuttons the lower buttons, moving the shirt out of the way and kissing her again. Lizzie closes her eyes for a moment as she enjoys the sensation of his lips on her bare skin.

“Know what _I’m_ looking forward to?” Lizzie starts, sighing.

“Hmm?” William glances at her before continuing his light kisses.

“Mmm. Seeing you all d-dressed up,” Lizzie says, biting her lip as he plants slow kisses on her hip bone.

“Do you. Want to. Write our own. Vows?” William asks between kisses.

“I-I’d like that,” Lizzie stutters. “If they’re a-anything like your pr-proposal.”

“I’m sure I can think of something,” William smiles against her skin as she begins to squirm. He hooks his fingers into the waistband of her underwear and slowly pulls them down her legs, leaving a few kisses on her thighs and inner knees. He glances at her as he drops her underwear to the ground and smirks at her glazed over eyes. William works his way back up her legs, his fingers brushing softly against her skin “Know what I’m excited about?”

“Hnng?” Lizzie manages to get out as he drags his tongue across her inner thigh.

“Calling you my wife,” William breathes out and Lizzie’s hips jerk toward him. He can no longer resist and he drags his tongue to the apex of her thighs.

“Yesss,” Lizzie hisses out, pushing her head back against the pillow behind her. William drapes both of her legs over his shoulders as he takes long, slow strokes with his tongue, Lizzie whimpering slightly. He wraps his arms around her thighs and he pulls her down a little further on the couch, grabbing a pillow and placing it below to elevate her. She moans out his name as he flicks his tongue against her and his lips clamp gently down on her, causing Lizzie to arch her back from the sensation. As William swirls and flicks his tongue against her, Lizzie’s moans grow louder and her breathing gets heavier. She grabs fistfuls of his hair, pulling him in as close as he can be. William loves the feeling of her hands in his hair but it’s an entirely different experience when it’s in the middle of giving her this much pleasure. It makes his spine tingle and he aches for her as she grabs at him so tightly. Lizzie lets out a particularly loud moan as he slides one finger into her, teasing her into oblivion. She plants her feet against his lower back and begins rocking her hips against his mouth, begging him for release. William uses more pressure and moves his tongue to just the right spot, making Lizzie cry out as ecstasy pulses through her body.

William pulls himself up and gazes at Lizzie as she finds her breath, soaking in her flushed cheeks and glowing skin. She presses her lips together and lets out a satisfied hum before she opens her eyes and smiles up at him. She grabs his hips and pulls her close to him, grinning wickedly at his obvious arousal.

“Do we have time?” Lizzie asks, sultrily.

“There is always time,” William replies, huskily.

“Then why do you still have clothes on?” Lizzie arches one eyebrow.

“No idea,” William grins.

~~~~~ 

After William and Lizzie shower (which takes twice the normal amount of time), Lizzie is the first one dressed and starting prep on dinner. She’s cutting up vegetables and pauses for a moment, staring at the ring on her finger. She’s not used to this piece of jewelry and it feels slightly heavy but in a good way. It’s not something she ever asked Jane about but the sight of it makes her feel giddy. The thought of marriage used to terrify her; especially with her mom constantly pushing her towards the altar. William may be the one who talks about her helping him see things differently but he helped her as well. He has been a patient man and has stayed by her side for every step she takes. He never wavers when it comes to his feelings towards her and he makes her feel like the most cherished person on the planet.

William sneaks up behind her and slips his arms around her, catching her off guard and making her jump.

“Will! You scared me!” Lizzie gasps. “I have a knife in my hand!”

“Sorry, beautiful,” William murmurs, kissing the lobe of her ear. “You looked lost in thought. Anything interesting?”

“All about you,” Lizzie smiles, turning her head to look at him.

“Good, I hope,” William replies, kissing her neck.

“The best,” Lizzie sighs, briefly closing her eyes. “If you keep doing that, we won’t have anything to serve.”

“Then they will definitely know something is up right away,” William chuckles as he pulls away. “I’ll set the table. When you finish the vegetables, I’ve got the chicken marinating and ready to be put in the oven.”

“Ooh. I’m glad you went with that. I love your chicken,” Lizzie says, glancing over at him.

“I know you do,” William says smugly before grabbing plates from the cupboard.

“You spoil me,” Lizzie laughs.

“You know what’s worse? I asked Fitz and Brandon to stop by the bakery,” William smirks before walking to the table in the dining room.

“You’re going to fatten me up! I won’t be able to fit into my hypothetical wedding dress!” Lizzie teases.

“Somebody needs to cut back on the wedding talk. We have unsuspecting guests arriving soon,” William says.

“Seriously, Will. Stop talking about it,” Lizzie replies as she throws the vegetables into a pot.

“Oh. It’s me, huh?” William narrows his eyes at her, returning to the kitchen to grab the silverware. 

“It’s all you,” Lizzie says, brushing by him to grab the chicken.

“You love it,” William says lowly in her ear, grabbing her hips.

“So much,” Lizzie giggles before wiggling out of his grip. “Now, help me with the rest of dinner.”

~~~~

Everything is set up and ready for dinner except William and Lizzie. They are standing in the middle of the kitchen kissing, Lizzie standing on her toes and William holding her steady. Lizzie was watching the timer for the chicken when William spun her around in surprise and began kissing her. The funniest part is that she still has the oven mittens on but he doesn’t seem to mind. She starts to hear a faint buzz in the back of her mind until it brings her fully back and realizes it’s the timer.

“The chicken’s ready,” Lizzie murmurs

“Leave it in the oven longer,” William says, his words buzzing against her lips.

“Will,” Lizzie sighs. “I don’t want it to burn.”

“We can order out,” William replies softly, moving to her neck.

“They’ll be here any second,” Lizzie sighs, closing her eyes.

“Who arrives on time to a dinner party?” William asks, kissing behind her ear. The doorbell buzzes a moment later and he groans.

“Our super punctual friends do,” Lizzie says, pushing him away. “Answer the door and I’ll get the chicken.”

“Yes, dear,” William teases.

“Don’t you start,” Lizzie laughs as she opens the oven. William chuckles as he turns the corner and heads to the door. He opens it and smiles when he sees Gigi on the other side.

“Hey big bro! I brought flowers,” Gigi smiles, giving him a hug before handing them to him. “Did I beat Fitz and Brandon?”

“Thank you. You did,” William says, closing the door behind her. “They should be here any minute. They stopped by the bakery.”

“Are they getting that cake? It’s sooo good,” Gigi looks back at him as she walks into the kitchen. “Hey, Lizzie!”

“Heeey!” Lizzie says, hugging her with the mittens on. “Dinner is actually nearly ready!”

“Need any help with anything?” Gigi asks, glancing between the two of them.

“Nope. You can fix yourself a drink though,” Lizzie says, removing the lid covering the chicken. The doorbell rings as William is putting the flowers on the dining room table and he turns. Lizzie smiles at him. “I’ll get it, Will.”

Lizzie takes the oven mittens off and tosses them on the counter before heading to the door. She swings it open wide and Fitz and Brandon stand there with a large chocolate cake.

“We brought calories, Lizzie B!” Fitz jokes, pointing to the cake in Brandon’s hands as they walk in. “Is that Darcy’s chicken? It smells delish!”

“Just came out of the oven,” Lizzie smiles, closing the door behind them. Brandon puts the cake on the counter and they both start taking their jackets off. “You can put your jackets in the other room.”

“Thanks, Lizzie,” Brandon says, starting to head down the hallway. Lizzie walks back into the kitchen to check on the vegetables.

“So, we’ve gotten William’s chicken and assorted-”

“SHUT UP!” Gigi shouts and both Lizzie and William turn their heads toward her.

“That is really rude, Gigi. I know I taught you manners,” William frowns. Brandon and Fitz come sprinting back into the room.

“What’s going on?” Fitz asks, somewhat confused.

“Don’t you start with me, William,” Gigi says, holding up both hands.

“I don’t-”

“I’m going to ask you a question and I want a straight answer,” Gigi interrupts. Fitz looks to William and he shrugs.

“William Darcy, is that our mother’s engagement ring on Lizzie’s left hand?” Gigi asks, pointing to Lizzie and staring at him. Lizzie’s eyes go wide and she ineffectively hides her hand behind her back. She gives William a sheepish smile and a smile of his own starts at the corners of his lips.

“Holy shit,” Fitz says under his breath and Brandon nudges him.

“Yes, it is,” William answers and Gigi squeaks.

“Lizzie Bennet, did my brother propose to you?” Gigi asks, turning to her. A full smile breaks out on both William’s and Lizzie’s faces as they look at each other.

“Yes, he did,” Lizzie says, nodding. She guiltily brings her hand from behind her back, holding it up and Gigi lets out a full blown squeal.

“Holy shit!” Fitz repeats. “We need champagne, Brandon!”

“I’m on it!” Brandon says.

“There’s some downstairs in the wine cooler,” William points to the stairs and Brandon disappears. Fitz goes to Lizzie, checking out the ring and then gathering her up in a hug.

“William, you promised!” Gigi runs up to William, throwing her arms around him.

“I kept the promise,” William replies, returning her fierce hug. “You are literally the first person to find out. We’re telling people on our own time.”

“When did this happen? How? I’m so happy for you guys!” Gigi asks, pulling back with her eyes glistening. They share a significant look with each other before she smiles at him. “Took you long enough.”

“It took me the right amount of time,” William says quietly. “Thank you, Gigi.”

“No thanks required. I’m just thrilled to finally see my brother so happy and settled,” Gigi replies as William wipes away one tear from her cheek. “I promise I won’t tell a soul.”

“I didn’t expect anything less,” William says, his eyes flickering to Lizzie. “You may go attack your future sister in-law now.”

“Just future sister, William,” Gigi says and William gives her a humbled look.

Brandon comes running back up the stairs, slightly out of breath.

“What’d I miss?” Brandon asks, holding up a chilled bottle as Gigi zips past him towards Lizzie.

“He proposed yesterday,” Lizzie says, smiling as Gigi gives her a hug. Fitz takes something out of his wallet, holding up two fingers and Brandon chuckles.

“Come on,” Gigi takes Lizzie’s hand and starts pulling her to the living room. “I want to know all about it. How did he propose, what he said and what you said.”

“It’s obvious I said yes,” Lizzie says, slightly sarcastically as she passes William. William walks up to Fitz and Brandon to help them get flutes for the champagne.

“You finally did it. How do you feel?” Fitz asks, clapping him on the back when he steps into the kitchen. William looks at Lizzie as Gigi bombards her with more questions over on the couch.

“Incredible,” William says simply, still watching Lizzie.

“That’s fantastic, Darcy. You’re an engaged man now,” Fitz smiles at him. “Just wish you had waited til Memorial Day weekend.”

“Fitz!” Brandon reprimands and Fitz shrugs at him.

“What? Why?” William asks, snapping his head to Fitz and looking at him. “Did…you guys bet on us? I should have known.”

“It was hard _not_ to bet on you guys. The way you look at her all the time. The way you act around her. You sang for her, dude,” Fitz says. “Brandon thought you were going to pop the question that night.”

“I nearly did,” William confesses. “Who won?”

“Believe it not,” Brandon says, looking at the napkin. “Sam did.”

“Well, he certainly knows how to read people,” William chuckles. “I actually lost a bet of my own tonight.”

“Let me guess. Was it about Gigi?” Fitz jokes and William nods.

“On when she would notice the ring. I guessed it would be later in the evening,” William says, exhaling.

“Your sister has the eyes of a hawk. Always bet on sooner than later,” Fitz shakes his head. “Come on. We want to hear how you finally snagged the girl of your dreams.”

~~~~

Lizzie closes the door behind Gigi and rests against it. She just needs a moment before she heads back to William, who is cleaning up the dining room table. Gigi and the guys decided to leave the couple quickly after dinner and let them enjoy dessert alone. She’s not sure if they picked up on the looks William was giving her throughout dinner or the fact that his hand was constantly caressing her inner thigh. She just knows it was extremely hard to concentrate on anything else considering the weekend they have had. Lizzie looks down at her left hand, something she can’t seem to stop doing, and smiles to herself. She pushes herself off the door and quietly slinks down the entryway to the dining room table where William has his back to her. Lizzie slides her hands through his arms, along his torso and up his chest, leaning against him and kissing his back.

“Heey, love,” William smiles, glancing behind him at her.

“You’re in trouble,” Lizzie says, muffled through his shirt.

“Am I?” William asks, knowing exactly what she means.

“You were being very handsy at dinner,” Lizzie sighs, untying his tie.

“Just returning the favor,” William smirks as she slides the tie off, letting it drop to the table.

“Oh? Refresh my memory,” Lizzie says as she unbuttons his shirt, still placing kisses on his clothed back.

“Somebody was once extremely bold during a dinner with her parents,” William murmurs, untucking his shirt before Lizzie slides it down his arms and lets it fall to the floor.

“The rest of that night though…” Lizzie grins as William turns to face her. His hands grip her waist and pulls her closer to him.

“Definitely a good night,” William says lowly before bending down for a slow, languid kiss. Lizzie whimpers and wraps her arms around his neck as he drags his tongue across her bottom lip. His hands move down past her butt and wrap around her thighs, and Lizzie gasps as he lifts her up. He spins them around and puts her on the dining room table, holding her against him as close as possible. They both chuckle as she lets her shoes dangle off her feet and then fall to the ground.

“Not nearly as amazing as this weekend though,” Lizzie teases, kissing his chin.

“Mmm. Can’t get enough of my fiancée,” William breathes out as he moves his hands up her thighs, looking down at her skirt as he bunches it up. “It’s been too long.”

“Oh yes. Four hours is entirely too long,” Lizzie teases, unzipping his jeans as he kisses her neck.

“Don’t mock,” William grins as he brushes his fingers against her underwear before sucking on her earlobe.

“Oh god,” Lizzie moans out. “Definitely too long.”

“You okay with them knowing?” William asks, kissing behind her ear.

“Mmhmm,” Lizzie hums out. “The bubble is still there.”

“The bubble?” William asks, pulling back to look at her.

“Yea. What we have right now. You and me, celebrating this…not yet planning. Just enjoying each other,” Lizzie says, resting her hand on his cheek. “They won’t tell anybody. We’re still in this bubble.”

“And when will it burst?” William asks, lightly kissing her jaw line.

“When we tell my mom. Everyone will know after that,” Lizzie says and William chuckles.

“Let’s wait a bit then, yea?” William suggests and Lizzie nods. “What about Charlotte? Your sisters?”

“Maybe after,” Lizzie grins.

“After what?” William asks, quirking an eyebrow.

“After this,” Lizzie says sultrily, pulling him against her. They both groan softly at the contact and William leans in for another kiss. Their lips move frantically against each other as Lizzie lifts her hips to help William pull off her underwear. They break apart and Lizzie unzips her skirt while William toes off his shoes and takes off his socks. As Lizzie quickly pulls her top off, William pushes his pants and boxers down before stepping out of them. He moves back in and they share a passionate kiss, Lizzie’s tongue moving across the roof of his mouth. He brings her to the edge of the dining room table and she whimpers against his lips as he glides his fingers along her entrance, her hips jerking once as he lightly pinches a sensitive spot. William teases her further as he presses himself against her, moving up and down. Lizzie breaks off the heavy kiss and looks at him with lust-filled eyes, pleading for all of him. His nostrils flare and he doesn’t hold back any longer.

William pushes into her and she lets out a long moan as he glides deep inside her. She starts to lean back to lie on the table and William moves his hands to hold her up, his hands splayed across her back. As he thrusts against her, he begins leaving a trail of kisses down from her neck to her breasts. She arches her back and starts rocking her hips as he takes one breast between his lips, both ignoring the creaking of the table. The room is filled with their heavy moaning and staccatoed breathing as the friction builds between them. Lizzie grabs onto his neck and pulls him down onto the table, William bringing a knee onto the surface. He holds her close and continues thrusting as he joins her on the table, both groaning at the change of angle. Their rhythm is hurried and every thrust brings them that much closer to bliss. William hooks an arm under Lizzie’s knee and drapes her leg over his shoulder, grinning as Lizzie squeezes her eyes shut from the pleasure. Her mouth falls open and his name is caught in her throat as her orgasm hits her hard, her whole body shaking beneath him. He closes the gap between them and he fervently kisses her, taking pleasure in her moans of rapture against his lips. She opens her eyes and stares at him intensely, breathing heavily as he works to bring himself that same pleasure. She moves her legs and squeezes them around his torso, bringing him closer and impossibly deeper into Lizzie. He hits his breaking point and cries out her name in stilted breaths, resting his forehead against hers. She holds him close as he rides out the last of his satisfaction. His eyes refocus and he gazes at her, still breathing slightly heavy. Lizzie smiles at him and rests her hands against his neck, pulling him in to kiss his quivering lips. After a few moments of her soft kisses, he slowly moves off her and, once again, takes delight in her familial whimper. He lies down next to her and takes a deep breath.

“Sturdy table,” Lizzie comments. “Something else finally christened in this apartment.”

William laughs. “Is there _anything_ we haven’t christened?”

“The love seat at the bay window,” Lizzie glances over at it.

“Another time, perhaps,” Williams muses.

“We’re going to have to clean this table again,” Lizzie murmurs, glancing at their state.

“Worth it,” William laughs as he pulls her into his body and kisses her temple. “Want some cake?”

“Always,” Lizzie grins at him.

~~~~ 

“You’re sure you want to do this? You don’t think the bubble will pop?” William asks, looking up at her.

“Charlotte would never,” Lizzie nods, tucking her legs under her as she sits next to him. “Jane and Bing are in Paris for her job so I can’t tell her right now. It’s like 5 am there.”

“The time difference…yea,” William frowns. “Would you care to join me for lunch at Pemberley Digital tomorrow and we can call then?”

“That sounds perfect. Don’t go trying to show me off though,” Lizzie teases.

“Not at all. You’re all mine right now,” William says, pulling her in for a quick kiss. Lizzie puts a hand on his chest and pushes away after a moment.

“Time for Charlotte, you distracting fiancé,” Lizzie laughs and William chuckles, shaking his head. She scrolls through her contacts and calls Charlotte, putting it on speaker phone and listening to the ringing as it continues. William shares a look with Lizzie and she shrugs.

“Lizzie? Hi!” Charlotte answers.

“Heeey. Sure took you a minute to answer the phone. There wouldn’t happen to be somebody there with you, would there?” Lizzie asks, giving William a smug look.

“I don’t know what you’re…talking about,” Charlotte answers guiltily.

“Uh huh,” Lizzie smirks and William nudges her.

“What’s up, Lizzie?” Charlotte asks, pointedly.

“Sorry. I was just calling to say hi…” Lizzie trails off and she hears Charlotte chuckle on the other end.

“Aaand?” Charlotte draws out.

“What makes you think there’s something else?” Lizzie asks, grinning at William.

“Because there always is. Spit it out, Bennet,” Charlotte says.

“Well, actually. You may not be able to call me that soon,” Lizzie says and William smiles before kissing her shoulder.

“What? Wait…No way!” Charlotte exclaims. “You and William?!”

“We’re engaged!” Lizzie says excitedly. “He proposed yesterday.”

“That’s exciting! I’m so happy for you, Lizzie!” Charlotte says. “I’m going to need to hear all the details in person!”

“Oh, Char. Wait til you see the ring,” Lizzie says, looking at William and brightening up at the proud look he wears. “It was his mother’s.”

“Lizzieee, that is too sweet,” Charlotte whimpers and then pauses. “He’s there with you, isn’t he?”

“Um,” Lizzie starts.

“I’m here, Charlotte,” William speaks up.

“Congrats, William. She may be a handful but if anybody knows how to handle her besides me, it’s you,” Charlotte jokes.

“Hey!” Lizzie huffs and William chuckles.

“Thank you, Charlotte,” William replies, looking at Lizzie. “There’s no other handful I’d rather deal with than her.”

“You guys suck,” Lizzie faux pouts.

“You love me,” Charlotte says smugly. “When are you going to tell your mom?”

“Not right now,” Lizzie deadpans. “But…I did want to ask you something.”

“Shoot,” Charlotte replies.

“Will you be my maid of honor?” Lizzie asks.

“Really? Of course! What about Jane?” Charlotte replies.

“Well…you’re my since fetuses best friend and, um,” Lizzie pauses. “I also chalk it up to logistics. She just got married…she should enjoy being a newlywed instead of having to worry about my wedding. Plus, you’re closer.”

“I’ll take it,” Charlotte chortles. “Who’s next on the list?”

“We’re calling Lydia next,” Lizzie says, William nodding as she glances at him.

“Then I will let you go because that may be a loud phone call,” Charlotte says snarkily.

“Funny,” Lizzie says. “Oh and Charlotte?”

“Yea?” she replies.

“Pretty sure Sam already knows because he’s there with you,” Lizzie starts. “But he won the bet.”

“I don’t..how did you? What? No!” Charlotte stumbles and there’s a commotion on her end.

“You’re too smart for Charlotte, Lizzie. She’s pouting right now,” Sam laughs. “Congrats on the engagement.”

“Thank you, Sam. Congrats on being fifty dollars richer. Take Charlotte out for a nice dinner,” Lizzie quips and William starts laughing.

“Good idea,” Sam says. “We’re going to let you two go. Charlotte hopes to see you soon.”

“Same to her. Bye!” Lizzie says before hanging up.

“You just love being right,” William smirks.

“Yep,” Lizzie grins before leaning in and giving him a quick kiss.

“Lydia?” William asks as she pulls back.

“Lydia,” Lizzie nods before going through her contacts again. Lydia picks up on the second ring and Lizzie smiles at the sound of her voice.

“Heey, baby sis,” Lizzie says.

“Hey, yourself. What’s up?” Lydia asks.

“Favor first. Is Mom around?” Lizzie asks.

“She’s in the kitchen,” Lydia replies.

“Can you just go outside for a moment?” Lizzie asks, making a face at William.

“Okay, weirdo…”Lydia says. Lizzie and William listen to her grumble as she makes her way outside. “I’m outside. Now what?”

“Try to hold back your reaction but…William and I are engaged,” Lizzie says in a quiet voice.

“Whaaaat,” Lydia says in a hushed voice. “I knew it! You nerds were made for each other! That’s totes awesome!”

“Thanks,” Lizzie replies. “You can’t tell mom yet though!”

“As if I want to make that trip to the pharmacy!” Lydia replies. “Promise me though. You have to warn me when you do so I can seriously not be around.”

“I promise,” Lizzie laughs.

* * *

 

_Monday, May 5 th, 2014_

Lizzie knocks lightly on the door of William’s office as she walks in, closing it behind her. He looks up from his work and his face lights up at the sight of her.

“Heey,” Lizzie says, grinning. He stands up and walks around the desk, leaning on the edge as she reaches him.

“Hi there, gorgeous,” William murmurs, pulling her in and kissing her hello. “How has your day been going?”

“Pretty good. Light day for a Monday,” Lizzie says, tracing his tie. “Which is good because I keep thinking about this weekend.”

“Glad I’m not the only one,” William smirks. “Any of your employees figure it out?”

“I think Katie is on to me,” Lizzie says with a sheepish smile. “She keeps catching me in my day dreams.”

“I almost gave it away to Mrs. Reynolds,” William says.

“Oh?” Lizzie asks, gazing at him.

“I was telling her to clear my lunch schedule for you but I almost called you my fiancée,” William replies, making a face. “I basically informed her to ‘clear my schedule for my…Lizzie.’ She gave me an interesting look.”

“You love calling me that already, don’t you?” Lizzie teases.

“So much,” William says softly, giving her a short kiss.

“You want to hear something weird? I think I saw Caroline when I was coming in,” Lizzie says.

“Mrs. Reynolds told me she was here,” William frowns. “Using one of the departments for something.”

“You don’t know?” Lizzie asks, holding back a laugh.

“Pemberley has many departments. I can’t keep track of every single thing,” William says, narrowing his eyes at her.

“Right…well, I hope we don’t run into her. That might be awkward,” Lizzie says, glancing at her left hand. “Let’s call Jane and Bing first. I only have so much time to eat and I’m craving one of those salads from downstairs.”

“They make good salads,” William teases. Lizzie smacks his arm before she pulls out her phone to dial Jane’s lengthy international number. Thankfully, Jane is home and picks up on the second ring.

“Lizzie? It’s so good to hear from you!” Jane answers.

“Jane! I was hoping it wasn’t too late,” Lizzie says.

“Not at all. Bing and I just got back from a late dinner. Paris is amazing from what little I’ve been able to see,” Jane replies.

“Boss keeping you busy?” Lizzie asks.

“Very but I love it. Bing has been helping me at a few events,” Jane says sweetly. “How are you and William doing?”

“Really good. Jane? Is Bing with you?” Lizzie asks, looking at William as he smiles at her.

“He’s right here. What’s going on?” Jane asks, a hint of concern in her voice.

“It’s nothing bad,” Lizzie grins. “I have William right in front of me. We just…wanted to let you guys know that um, we’re engaged.”

Lizzie and William share a significant look with each other as both Jane and Bing speak at the same time, offering their congratulations and excitement.

“Darcy! I knew you weren’t far behind!” Bing says happily.

“Yes, Bing. You were right,” William leans closer to the phone in Lizzie hand. “I just couldn’t wait anymore.”

Lizzie gives William a mixed look of awe and adoration as he keeps his eyes fixated on her.

“You’ll love married life,” Bing says and adds. “I sure do.”

“Awww, Bing!” Jane says sweetly. “Lizzie, I am so happy for you. I can’t wait to hear the whole story when I come home. Is Mom freaking out?”

“We haven’t told her yet. We are…approaching that cautiously,” Lizzie replies and Jane laughs.

“Speaking from experience,” Jane says. “That is an excellent way to go about it.”

“That’s what we thought too,” Lizzie snorts. “Listen, I only allotted myself so much time for lunch so I have to go. We just really wanted you guys to know.”

“No problem! We have to talk again soon!” Jane says before they all say goodbye and hang up. William and Lizzie stay there for a moment and smile at each other.

“To lunch?” William asks.

“Lead the way, fiancé,” Lizzie teases. He grabs her left hand and opens the door, pausing and smiling politely at Mrs. Reynolds.

“Have a nice lunch, Mr. Darcy and Miss Bennet,” she says.

“Thank you,” Lizzie smiles at her as they start to walk away.

“Oh and Mr. Darcy?” Mrs. Reynolds begins and William stops, turning back to her. “Congratulations.”

“Umm,” William is at a loss for words and Lizzie blushes, looking down at the ground.

“Your father would have been proud,” she smiles.

“How did you know?” William asks, scratching the back of his neck.

“You don’t work here as long as I have and not learn a thing or two about the people you work for,” Mrs. Reynolds says. “Besides, I recognize that ring. Anytime your mother came in, I would notice it. I’m so happy to see it on you, Lizzie.”

“We’re not…” Lizzie starts, her eyes welling up slightly. William glances at her and squeezes her hand in comfort.

“My lips are sealed,” Mrs. Reynolds replies, pretending to zip up her mouth.

“Thank you,” William says, giving her a genuine smile.

“Go and enjoy your lunch, you two,” Mrs. Reynolds says, shooing them off. They walk down the hall to the elevator and press the down button, waiting for the lift.

“We’re inviting her to the wedding, Will,” Lizzie says, looking at him.

“As if that was even a question,” William smiles at her. The elevator dings and the doors slide open, revealing the one and only Caroline Lee.

“Oh,” Caroline says in surprise. “Hello.”

“Hello, Caroline. We heard you were here,” William says. “Going down?”

“I am,” Caroline replies, a bit shortly. Lizzie presses her lips together as they join her in the elevator. There is awkward silence for a moment until Lizzie speaks up.

“So, your brother is in Paris with Jane. He sounds like he’s having a great time,” Lizzie says.

“I talked with him a few days ago. He certainly does appear to be enjoying himself,” Caroline says, using her best faux smile at her. Silence falls in the elevator again. Her eyes dart to their entwined hands and sees a sparkle of something from Lizzie’s finger. William catches the movement of her eyes and glances at Lizzie, who has pulled out her phone and is scrolling through her text messages. He rotates their hands slightly to give Caroline a full view of Lizzie’s engagement ring and he sees her eyes go very wide. The elevator stops and dings as the doors slide open, one person standing on the other side to get in.

“This is my floor,” Caroline says quickly as she steps out. “It was nice to see you both.”

“Nice to see you too,” Lizzie smiles at her before the person enters and the doors slide shut. The elevator goes down to their level, the doors sliding open before they get out.

“Caroline knows,” William mentions.

“You’re so evil for doing that,” Lizzie says, holding back her amusement.

“At least I wasn’t fake texting,” William smirks and Lizzie gasps at him, her mouth falling open.

“It was super important,” Lizzie laughs.

* * *

 

_Saturday, May 10 th, 2013_

“Will! Jane and Bing sent us flowers!” Lizzie says, closing the door behind her. William pokes his head into the entryway from the kitchen and smiles.

“Is there a card?” William says as she places them on the counter.

“Um,” Lizzie searches and pulls it out. “ _Congrats on the engagement! You and William are going to be really happy together. Love, The Lees_. They’re so sweet!”

“That’s nice of them,” William says, taking the flowers and putting water in the vase. He hears a heavy sigh from Lizzie and he turns around, seeing the frown on her face. “What’s wrong, love?”

“We should tell my parents,” Lizzie says, looking guilty.

“You sure?” William asks.

“No,” Lizzie grumbles. “I love my parents. I shouldn’t deprive them of our happy news just because my mom gets over excitable.”

“I think your dad would be pleased,” William says, pulling her in for a hug.

“I hate that we can’t tell your parents,” Lizzie says, barely above a whisper.

“I’d like to think they’re aware,” William murmurs, resting his cheek on her head.

“Me too,” Lizzie sighs, tightening her arms around him. “I’m glad you’re in my life.”

“You’re the best thing about mine,” William says, kissing her hair. They stand there in the kitchen holding each other tightly, a comfortable silence surrounding them.

“Okay,” Lizzie says, taking a deep breath as she pulls back. “I should text Lydia and give her a warning.”

She takes out her phone and sends her sister a message. “Let’s give her a few minutes to run out of the house.”

“How would you like to spend it?” William asks, quirking an eyebrow.

“There’s not enough time for that,” Lizzie laughs. “Definitely later.”

“Well, fiancée,” William says, beaming at the word. “This is the last of our engagement bubble.”

“You know what?” Lizzie says. “I think this bubble can last at least until the wedding.”

“And what about afterwards?” William asks, slightly amused.

“Then we have our newlywed bubble,” Lizzie smiles, wrapping her arms around his torso. “That bubble will last a long time.”

“If I have my way, it will last forever,” William murmurs, leaning down and giving her a soft kiss. 

“Better plan,” Lizzie sighs, resting her head against his chest. Her phone beeps a few minutes later and she picks it up from the counter. “Lydia has escaped. You ready?”

“As much as you are,” William says as she turns in his arms. He pulls her in close to him and places a kiss behind her ear. “I’m right here.”

“You better always be,” Lizzie says, smiling back at him and he nods. “Here we go.”

Lizzie scrolls down and stares at her screen for a moment before pressing dial. Her mom and dad both pick up on the third ring.

“Hello?” she hears her parents voices through the speaker.

“Mom? Dad? It’s Lizzie and William. We have some news.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I was nervous about this chapter for obvious reasons. You must allow me to tell you how ardently...No wait, that's not it. I must know what you thought of it :)
> 
> Here is Lizzie's ring. I thought it fit both something William's father would choose and something Lizzie would actually like.  
> http://www.robbinsbrothers.com/Engagement-Rings/Ring-With-Sidestones/Simon-G--i48706.ring
> 
> More goodies will be posted on www.dizzieslearningcurve.tumblr.com...like how I originally started the chapter and ideas that never came to fruition.


	29. In Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and William start wedding planning but are met with a few bumps in the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a new chapter! Go! Read and be free!

It’s been two weeks since William’s proposal (one week since the fainting incident of Lizzie’s mother) and Lizzie can’t seem to focus. It may be the weekend but she’s been emailing back all her investors, who want to set up a progress report meeting. Lizzie believes she can get her presentation ready for the meeting scheduled on the last Friday of the month: a two week window that gives her plenty of time to prepare. The only problem is that she keeps distracting herself by looking up numerous wedding ideas online while waiting for confirmation emails.

“That certainly doesn’t look like the work you claimed you needed to do today,” William says, resting on his elbows on the lip of the couch behind her.

“Damnit,” Lizzie gasps, guiltily closing her browser before looking over her shoulder. “I thought you were in your office.”

“I was. I finished what I needed to get done,” William says, placing a kiss on her neck. ‘The Cliff House, huh?”

“I was just…looking at options,” Lizzie says, sighing. “That’s out of the price range for my mom and dad though.”

“I actually wanted to talk to you about that,” William says, getting up and walking around the couch.

“Okay…” Lizzie says tentatively as closes her computer and places it on the coffee table, keeping her eyes on him as he joins her.

“Lizzie, I want to pay for the wedding,” William says after a moment.

“William, no,” Lizzie replies, shaking her head. “My mom and dad—”

“Can only give you so much,” William interrupts. “I don’t want you to have to deal with the stress of worrying about what your parents can afford.”

“I don’t want you using your money for this. We’re not going to argue about this,” Lizzie says stubbornly and starts to get up when William grabs her hand.

“Lizzie, please,” William says softly as she looks back at him. “I’d like to actually discuss this.”

“Fine,” she huffs and reluctantly sits back down.

“I am not trying to buy out your company or anything. This is our wedding,” William says, looking her in the eyes. “One of the most important days of our lives. I don’t want to start it with you deciding to forego certain things because there wasn’t enough money.”

“My parents put aside money for this,” Lizzie frowns. “It’s traditional for the bride’s parents to pay.”

“Yes well, you also owe me a dowry or some oxen if you really want traditional but I won’t hold you to that,” William jokes and sees a hint of a smile from Lizzie.

“I don’t like it,” Lizzie sighs, crossing her arms.

“You are so stubborn, Lizzie Bennet,” William says, brushing his knuckles against her cheek. “I’m not trying to make you feel unequal in this. Your parents could use that money for something else. It seems stupid to not use the resources available to us.”

“It’s your money though,” Lizzie says.

“As far as I’m concerned, what’s mine is yours already,” William replies, his brows furrowing as she starts to speak up. “Before you even begin to say that you don’t have as much to offer, you’ve given me more than money can buy. You are worth more than anything I’ll ever make in my life time.”

“Don’t sweet talk me,” Lizzie falters, chewing on her bottom lip.

“Lizzie,” William shakes his head. “You are working so hard to show that you’re independent. You’re paying off your student loans, you’re paying for half the utilities and your company is turning a profit already. That’s practically unheard of in the first year of a business! I haven’t helped in _any_ way and god knows, I would in a heartbeat if you gave me the opportunity. This isn’t just about you anymore.”

“I don’t want to spend hundreds of thousands of dollars on this,” Lizzie says quietly, looking down.

“Did I say you would?” William asks, lifting her chin up. “I just want you to have a choice. I don’t want you to look at our wedding pictures a few years from now and regret a decision because you settled for it. We should be able to have what we want on our wedding day without anything holding us back.”

“I hate it when you make good points,” Lizzie grumbles.

“Does that mean you’ll let me do this?” William asks, hopeful.

“Yes, it does,” Lizzie nods.

“So, it’s decided. Our budget is that we don’t have one,” William says, a smile growing on his face.

“Just because we don’t have a budget doesn’t mean we’re going crazy in the planning though,” Lizzie says, giving him a stern look.

“Those ice sculptures of us are kind of a deal breaker for me, Lizzie,” William teases and she swats at his arm.

“I hate you,” Lizzie chuckles. “I’m not going to spend ten thousand dollars on a dress when I’m only going to wear it once.”

“You’ll have to take that up with Gigi. She’s looking forward to going dress shopping with you. I’m glad you’re bringing her along,” William says, his face lighting up

“I’m thinking of it as a reward since my meeting is the day before,” Lizzie says, taking a big breath. “I’m hoping she’ll help me on what kind of style to choose.”

“You will look beautiful in whatever you pick,” William says, gazing at her.

“Even if I went with my mother’s dress?” Lizzie teases.

“I will stand there in amazement that you’re about to marry me,” William replies, exhaling.

“You big softie,” Lizzie smiles, resting her palms on his cheeks and leaning in for a quick kiss. She pulls back and they share a soft smile before she settles in next him, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Now that budget talk is out of the way, what about picking a date?” William asks, draping his arm around her shoulders.

“Doesn’t that depend on a venue?” Lizzie asks, lifting her head to look at him.

“It can but I meant more of narrowing it down to a month,” William says.

“Tomorrow,” Lizzie grins at him.

“Don’t tease,” William says, shaking his head. “You know I would.”

“Anything stopping you?” Lizzie asks, egging him on.

“I want those pictures to put up on the mantel above the fireplace,” William murmurs.

“Yea,” Lizzie agrees, lacing her fingers around his hand hanging from her shoulder. “I think I’d like to hear your opinion first.”

“I remember you saying that you wanted a long engagement but I don’t know how long you mean,” William says, glancing at her.

“That was awhile ago,” Lizzie says, thinking back. “I don’t want to rush it like Jane and Bing. It was crazy what they got done in a little over four months.”

“Okay so more than four months,” William says. “Hold on.”

Lizzie lets go of his hand as he gets up, walking over to the dining table where his calendar sits. He grabs it, along with a pencil and returns to the couch. Lizzie changes positions and faces him, sitting on her knees as he opens up the calendar.

“Do you want to wait a year?” William asks, glancing at her as he flips through the pages.

“Less than that, I think,” Lizzie smiles.

“I take it you wouldn’t want to get married in the same month Jane did,” William chuckles as she shakes her head vigorously. He flips the pages back and pauses. “And March is kind of a big deal for us already. February?”

 “Too cliché. It’s such a wedding month with Valentine’s Day,” Lizzie shakes her head as William looks through the pages some more.

“And there’s Christmas, Thanksgiving and my birthday,” William mutters to himself. He looks up from the calendar and smiles. “How about January? It gives us twice as much time as Jane and Bing to plan and if we waited til the end of the month, we’re not dealing with holidays. That way, we’re basically honeymooning while everyone else is waiting til Valentine’s Day to get married.”

“I like that,” Lizzie says, grinning. “How long are you thinking for the honeymoon?”

“Forever,” William smirks and Lizzie laughs. “Just think, you and me lying on a secluded beach somewhere soaking up the sun and each other while everyone goes to work in the fog and rain.”

“Mmm. That sounds amazing,” Lizzie takes a deep breath as he puts the calendar down to his side. William grabs her hips and pulls her towards him, Lizzie giggling and straddling his lap.

“Yes, it does,” William murmurs, tracing his fingers up and down her thighs. “I won’t accept a honeymoon less than two weeks.”

“I don’t need much convincing,” Lizzie sighs at his light touch. “Hell, make it three.”

“Three weeks, then. Wherever you want to go,” William grins. “Anywhere in the world.”

“How can I even begin to decide?” Lizzie says, resting her hands on his chest. “I want to go so many places.”

“We will go everywhere eventually,” William says, gazing at her.

“Even places you’ve been before?” Lizzie asks.

“They will be new because I’ll be with you,” William says softly. Lizzie gives him a look of adoration and caresses his cheek as he keeps his eyes on her.

“I would love a three week honeymoon with you,” Lizzie whispers before adding. “But back to the task at hand, the end of January sounds perfect.”

“Fantastic,” William beams, picking up the calendar from his side and putting it between them. “How about, depending on venues, we keep the last two weekends open?”

“Good idea,” Lizzie says, watching him as he circles both weekends with pencil.

“And over the next couple of weeks, we can do some research and pick some venues to check out. Do you like that?” William asks, glancing up at her.

“Absolutely,” Lizzie says. “Soo, we have tentative dates now.”

“Yes, we do,” William replies lowly, tossing the calendar on the table behind Lizzie.

“I see that look in your eyes,” Lizzie smirks.

“And what look would that be?” William asks, quirking one eyebrow.

“You’re turned on by this,” Lizzie says as she rests her arms on his shoulders and plays with the hairs on the nape of his neck.

“You know…It’s a mixture of everything right now,” William replies, his voice soft.

“What do you mean?” Lizzie asks, tilting her head slightly.

“The most obvious is that you’re in my lap,” William chuckles. “And you know it’s a weakness of mine.”

“Of course,” Lizzie says smugly. “But you know my weaknesses too. Your big, strong hands and those ties of yours. I think you wear them more than you need to.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” William says, moving his hands up her thighs and wrapping them around her hips.

“Don’t distract,” Lizzie sighs, lightly swatting at his chest. “I want to know what else you mean.”

“Well,” William says, picking up her left hand and staring at it intently. “It’s a combination of emotions. The elation I feel whenever I see this ring on your finger and knowing it means you are choosing to commit to me. The joy I feel each time you refer to me as your fiancé and the pride that swells up in my chest when I call you my fiancée. If you think I’m turned on by us actually beginning to discuss wedding details and narrowing down a date then you’re right. It excites me to no end.”

“And here I thought you were already getting used to calling me your fiancée. You just want to rush straight to calling me your wife,” Lizzie teases.

“Forgive me if this is cheesy but the word is still new to me. It sits on my tongue and tastes like a piece of you whenever I use it. It is music to my ears when you say it. I’ll never get tired of hearing the word. Especially when it fills my head with thoughts of you,” William says, gazing intensely at her.

“Wow. You’re forgiven,” Lizzie breathes out, blushing slightly. “You certainly know how to woo a girl, Will.”

“I only want the one in front of me,” William replies, his voice low. He brushes a thumb across her cheek and she smiles at him gently. “What are your plans for the rest of the day?”

“I’m definitely not getting any work done. That’s for sure,” Lizzie says. He laughs as he tightens his hold on her waist and flips them over onto the couch, Lizzie squealing from surprise. He hovers above her and she giggles in anticipation.

“Probably for the best,” William grins as he leans down to kiss her.

* * *

 

William is looking over a pile of contracts late Wednesday afternoon when he hears voices outside his office.

“Mr. Darcy, Catherine De Bourgh is here to see you,” Mrs. Reynolds buzzes in just as the door opens.

“For heaven’s sake Sue. You don’t need to announce me like I’m a stranger,” Catherine says, waving her hand dismissively. William stands up from his chair and pulls down on his vest to straighten it as she turns to him. “William. I was hoping you would be here.”

“Aunt Catherine,” William nods politely as she closes the door. “Would you care to sit?”

“Thank you, William,” she replies, sitting in the chair across from his desk before he sits back down. “I heard a rumor that you and Elizabeth are engaged.”

“The rumor would be true but, ah, I’m not sure who you would have heard it from,” William replies, arching his eyebrow.

“Young Caroline told me,” Catherine says. “Be a dear and have Sue fetch me some tea, if you would.”

“Certainly,” William says, pressing the intercom. “Mrs. Reynolds, would you please bring in some herbal tea for Catherine? Little cream, no sugar.”

“Right away, Mr. Darcy,” she replies before the line goes dead.

“Why did I hear this news from Caroline and not from you?” Catherine asks, giving him a stern look.

“It was not Caroline’s place to tell you and you have been unreachable the last two weeks. At least I believed you were unreachable,” William replies. “None the less, you’re here now. Lizzie and I are engaged.”

“Yes, I realize that,” Catherine says, pursing her lips. There’s a knock on the door and Mrs. Reynolds comes in and sets the tea down in front of Catherine. “Thank you, Sue.”

“Anything else, Mr. Darcy?” Mrs. Reynolds asks.

“No. You are dismissed, Sue,” Catherine replies for him and he grimaces, Mr. Reynolds giving him a slight smile to let him know it’s okay. She leaves the room and closes the door behind her.

“There is something that I’d like to discuss with you, William,” Catherine says, taking a sip of her tea. “Since it would appear that dating this Bennet girl is more than a phase—”

“A phase?” William repeats, straightening in his chair. “You seemed to approve of _Lizzie_ in the beginning.”

“I certainly didn’t think you would keep dating her for this long, let alone ask her to marry you,” Catherine tuts. “I figured you would come to your senses eventually.”

“Excuse me?” William asks, gritting his teeth.

“This girl is fine for some other middle class nobody. I just never expected you to become so attached to her,” Catherine says.

“Her name. Is Lizzie,” William says, clenching his jaw. “And I am in love with her. She is not some winter coat to discard after it is worn out, or some fling.”

“Right,” Catherine says, smiling tightly. “You will be making her sign a pre-nup, correct? I would hate for her to get more than she deserves when this may not work out a few years from now.”

William is seeing red. He is seconds away from grabbing her by the arm and throwing her out of his office but pushes down the urge.

“Choose your words more carefully, Aunt Catherine,” William says, his voice barely even as he clenches his fists in his lap.

“I am only thinking of you, William. She comes from a lower class family. She would obviously benefit from your wealth. Her little business,” Catherine says, waving her hand. “Leaves something to be desired. She will never get to the levels of this company.”

“I will do you the favor of immediately forgetting everything you just said about my future wife and her family,” William says, his blood boiling.

“I won’t apologize for being right about this, William,” Catherine says smugly.

“Right? You believe you are right in this matter?” William repeats, standing up. “Your behavior is absolutely abhorrent right now, Aunt Catherine.”

“Do calm down, William,” Catherine says, motioning him to sit back down.

“Don’t you _dare_ tell me to calm down. You come into my office with the intent to insult Lizzie in every possible way and effectively insulting _me_ and _my_ choices. You question her love for me and believe she is only in it for the money? Even practically demanding that I make her sign a prenuptial agreement? I don’t need a pre-nup because Lizzie is the love of my life and you need to accept that,” William says, his voice raised.

“I need you to use your common sense, William. Honestly,” Catherine tuts, rolling her eyes. “You have changed. You’ve grown soft.”

“Of course I’ve changed! I was cold and selfish. I was barely a man before,” William says angrily. “Lizzie has changed me for the _better_!”

“You deserve someone far better than her,” Catherine says, her lips tight.

“You don’t get to choose who I fall in love with,” William says, his jaw clenching.

“Pity,” Catherine replies.

“Get out,” William says, pointing to the door.

“Excuse me?” Catherine says in shock.

“I am showing you the door. If you have any business related questions, you may take them up with Mr. Williams,” William replies, walking to the door and opening it. Catherine gets up in a huff and walks past him. “Oh and Catherine?”

She turns around in the hallway and looks at him with little patience.

“Don’t bother coming to the wedding. It’s for friends and family only,” William finishes before slamming the door. He has never been angrier in his life and he can’t believe that his aunt is the source of it. He paces his office to get rid of the adrenaline pumping through him when he hears a soft knock on the door.

“Come in,” he says, a little forcefully. Mrs. Reynolds slowly opens the door and walks in with a scotch in her hand.

“I thought you could use a drink,” she replies, offering it to him.

“Thank you, Mrs. Reynolds,” William says, taking a deep breath.

“If I may speak freely, William?” she asks, looking at him with a hesitant smile.

“You know you can, Sue,” William replies, walking back to his chair.

“Your aunt has no class,” Sue says and William snorts. “Lizzie _has_ changed you and it’s made you and this company better than ever before.”

“Thank you, Sue,” William says, rubbing his temples then takes a sip of the drink.

“Also, she’s an asshole,” Sue adds and William lets out a full blown laugh. “I never liked her.”

“Right now, we’re in the same boat,” William chuckles and there’s another knock on the door. “Come in.”

“Hey man,” Fitz says as he opens the door. “I heard slamming doors and yelling. What’s going on?”

“I’m going back to my desk,” Sue says and William nods as she slips past Fitz.

“Come on in, Fitz,” William says, standing up as he closes the door.

“Was your Aunt Catherine here?” Fitz asks, spotting the tea cup on the desk. “Did something happen?”

“You could say that,” William says, shaking his head in annoyance. “The main thing being that she doesn’t approve of Lizzie or us being engaged.”

“What? That’s crazy! She seemed fine with you two the last time she was here,” Fitz says, frowning.

“She believed it was a phase,” William replies, giving him a knowing look.

“You’re joking. You have to be joking. There is no way your Aunt would say that,” Fitz says, a bit shocked.

“I have barely begun, Fitz,” William says, sitting down.

“I have a feeling I’m going to need a drink to properly hear this,” Fitz says, grimacing.

“Possibly even two,” William deadpans.

~~~~~ 

William ends up leaving work early. Fitz helps calm him down after the scene with his aunt but it does no good to help him concentrate. It frustrates him because it means he’ll have to stay late tomorrow night to finish the work, something he hasn’t done in awhile.

He steps out of the elevator and starts walking down the hall, fishing the keys out of his pocket to open the door. When he gets to the door, he hears the faint sound of music from coming from behind it. Lizzie usually gets home around the same as William if not a few minutes earlier. It automatically makes him feel better to know that she’s already home especially after what he’s had to deal with today. He opens the door slowly and enters the apartment, the music now filling his ears. William walks down the entry way and pauses at the sight before him.

Lizzie is dancing with abandon in the middle of the living room, her hair loose and her arms up in the air. Her back is to him and he takes this opportunity to quietly watch her move to the music, a smile growing on his face. He leans against the wall and crosses his arms as he soaks in the sight of his fiancée dancing so freely. She turns around after a moment and finally notices him, scurrying to grab the remote and shut off the music.

“Will! I didn’t see you there! I was just…” Lizzie says, trailing off.

“Dancing in the middle of the living room,” William finishes with amusement. She looks absolutely gorgeous to him right now. Her hair is completely wild and her cheeks are flushed both from dancing and him catching her. He moves from the wall and walks towards her. “Is this something you do often?”

“Only sometimes,” Lizzie says with a sheepish smile. “It helps me de-stress and blow off steam. I didn’t expect you home this early!”

“Neither did I,” William says as he reaches her. “I had…an unexpected visitor come to my office.”

“Uh oh,” Lizzie says, giving him a quick hug. “Is everything all right?”

“Yea. Maybe. I don’t know,” William sighs, pulling back and kissing her cheek. “I’m just happy to see you.”

“Who was it, Will?” Lizzie asks with concern, rubbing a thumb across his cheek as he kisses her palm.

“Aunt Catherine,” William replies. “To make a long story short, she is not invited to the wedding.”

“What? Will! She’s family,” Lizzie says, her brows furrowing.

“Family does not ask you to make your significant other sign a prenuptial agreement because they think she is really just marrying you for your money,” William replies, a hint of anger seeping back into his voice.

“Oh,” Lizzie says, going quiet and staring at the floor.

“I am so embarrassed by her behavior. I can’t even begin to tell you how angry I am,” William continues, starting to pace in front of her.

“Do you…do you want me to sign a pre-nup?” Lizzie asks, looking uneasy.

“What? Lizzie, no!” William says, stopping in front of her and cradling her face with his hands. “Lizzie? Look at me. Please?”

Lizzie lifts her gaze to him and William sees the confusion in her eyes, his heart clenching.

“The only document we should be signing is our marriage license,” William says softly, keeping his eyes on her. “I am appalled that she would even bring that up. I would _never_ even consider it in a million years.”

“I just…wasn’t sure,” Lizzie replies, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Lizzie,” William murmurs. “She doesn’t know you. She doesn’t know your sheer stubbornness. You barely let me buy you gifts. I can’t be positive but I think…I _think_ you’re marrying me because you love me and not for my money.”

“Surprise,” Lizzie half smiles, waving her hands about. “Longest con ever.”

“Well, damn.” William chuckles and a full smile appears on her face. “I didn’t want to upset you. I’m angry enough for the both of us.”

“I can see that,” Lizzie says, sighing. “What else did she say?”

“No. I’m not doing that to you,” William says, shaking his head.

“Will,” Lizzie says, looking at him sternly.

“It just…it brought back old memories. I said terrible things to you,” William says, frowning.

“I said some pretty awful things too, you know. We were different people then. We didn’t know any better,” Lizzie replies. “We learned about each other and from each other. If your Aunt still chooses to have a limited view then...okay.”

“Okay what?” William asks.

“She’s not invited to the wedding,” Lizzie says. “I would have liked to see the look on her face when you told her that.”

“I might have been harsh about it but I don’t care anymore,” William says, chuckling. “The only person I want at the wedding is you.”

“Wouldn’t be much of one without me,” Lizzie says, giving him a cheesy smile. William smiles and shakes his head.

“I love you,” William says, kissing her cheek.

“I know,” Lizzie teases and then adds. “I love you too.”

He pulls her in for a quick hug, Lizzie rubbing his back in comfort.

“I hate to say this but,” William says as he pulls back. “I’m going to have to stay late tomorrow night to catch up.”

“I figured,” Lizzie says, shrugging her shoulders.

“So, now what?” William asks, looking at her.

“The answer is obvious. Now,” Lizzie says, picking up the stereo remote. “We dance it out.”

Lizzie hits the power button on the remote and turns the volume up on the stereo, grinning at him as she puts the remote back down. He quirks an eyebrow as she moves her shoulder about, encouraging him to dance with her. A big smile breaks out on his face and he starts dancing with her, both of them swishing their hips to the beat of the music. They both laugh breathlessly as they dance around the living room, William grabbing her hand and spinning her around. As the song ends, Lizzie turns to William with her face shining brightly. She grabs his tie and pulls him towards her, sharing a sweet and lingering kiss. As she pulls away, she starts dancing again and William takes a moment to watch her before joining her.

He can feel it deep in his heart. She’s the only girl for him.

* * *

 

Lizzie Bennet thinks she’s a little too clever for her own good sometimes. When William told her that he had to work late tonight, an idea immediately popped into her head. It’s been something she’s thought about every so often since they started dating but hasn’t found the perfect opportunity until tonight. She persuades William to wear a certain pair of suspenders and plaid tie with a white shirt to work, something she can easily do when not fully dressed. He doesn’t even notice the significance of his outfit, even as she grins at him while straightening his tie. Before she lets him out the door, she gets him to promise to text her when he’s nearly ready to leave work. After a quick morning phone call to Mrs. Reynolds, Lizzie is all set to go.

When she gets home from work, she digs through the closet to find her little black dress. Really it’s more tiny than little. She originally bought it for a Halloween party back in college because it was incredibly short and went with the theme of the night. She lost her nerve at the last minute and wore a coat over it the whole evening. Still, she never threw it away and it’s going to come in handy tonight. Along with the five inch black stilettos that have never seen the light of day. She heads to her lingerie drawer and pulls out everything she needs, laying it all out on the bed. She’s not even wearing the outfit yet but the excitement is building inside her. William definitely won’t be prepared for this.

After making herself a little dinner, she relaxes on the couch and watches TV until she gets the phone call from Mrs. Reynolds. William has less than two hours of work left and she is the last one leaving his floor.  Lizzie jumps in the shower and lets her hair dry naturally as she slowly gets ready. She is feeling positively scandalous as she clips her garter belt to her thigh high black stockings. After she slips on her short dress (she’s still surprised she bought this in the first place), she teases her hair to make it look a bit wilder. She keeps the makeup simple, knowing that William likes her natural look, and applies winged eyeliner and a bright red lipstick she never wears. Her phone beeps and she freezes, worried that William is already on his way home.

_Hey, love. Still have about an hour to go. Miss you._

_Good to hear. Looking forward to seeing you._

Lizzie lets out a sigh of relief and finishes the rest of her preparation, calling the cab service to make sure a taxi will be ready for her. Her shoes are the last to go on and it takes her a moment to get used to them. She takes a glance in the mirror and grins to herself. This is unquestionably the sexiest outfit she has worn yet and she knows it’s bordering on provocative. It’s exactly what she’s trying to accomplish, however. She grabs William’s black wool coat and slips it on, covering as much as possible of herself up as she leaves the apartment. Lizzie finds the taxi waiting downstairs and tells the driver where to go. As she sits in the cab, she takes a deep breath to calm herself down. William’s smell is engrained in this coat and she bites her lip. She’s already turned on just by the thought of his reaction. Being engulfed by his scent enhances her mood and gets to her in every possible way. She gets to her destination with little time to spare and pays the driver before carefully exiting the car. Her phone beeps as she’s waiting for the elevator, smirking at the security guard before she steps in.

_Nearly finished, love. Leaving in ten minutes._

_See you soon, handsome._

Lizzie steps out onto his floor and gets a rush of excitement as she turns down the hallway towards his office. His door is closed but she sees a sliver of light shining below, a thankful sign she doesn’t have to look for him elsewhere. She stops at his door and pauses before turning the knob. The door creaks slightly and she winces.

“I’m sorry. I’ll be done in just a couple minutes,” William says, still looking down. Lizzie can’t help the smile on her face from him thinking she’s part of the janitorial staff.

“I’m not here to collect your trash,” Lizzie says, grinning at him as his head whips up. She closes the door and sneakily locks it behind her.

“Lizzie! What are you doing here?” William asks, wearing a look of surprise. “You look beautiful…Are you wearing my coat?”

“I am. It’s just…I had a question,” Lizzie says as she walks slowly towards him, unbuttoning the coat. He rolls his chair back a little as she gets closer, Lizzie seeing his eyes on her the whole time. She opens the coat and slides it off, William’s eyes widening and his jaw dropping. “Is this outfit inappropriate for the work place?”

“Jesus, Lizzie,” William breathes out, Lizzie noticing his hands gripping to the arms of his chair. His eyes flash with desire and she gets another boost of confidence.

“I hope that means something good,” Lizzie smirks, sitting on the edge of his desk.

“I don’t…even know where to start,” William says roughly, his eyes moving up and down her body. Her entire outfit leaves little to the imagination-- the short dress doing nothing to cover up the straps of her garter belt and the tops of her black stockings. If she sits in front of him, he will certainly get a fantastic view of her black scrap of underwear but it’s not time for that just yet.

“First of all, you deserved a better surprise visit to your office,” Lizzie says, watching his gaze.

“Already better,” William replies, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Secondly, if you remember,” Lizzie continues, leaning in towards him. “I have wanted to do this for ages.”

“I never forgot,” William says huskily, his hand reaching out and skimming up her thigh.

“Slow down there,” Lizzie says, stopping him. “We have a ways to go.”

“You look so unbelievably sexy right now,” William says, visibly gulping as he stands up.

“Thank you, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie grins and he quirks an eyebrow.

“Is that how we’re doing this?” William asks, looking at her curiously.

“You may not have noticed this morning,” Lizzie says, standing up and grabbing his tie. “But you’re wearing a very significant outfit.”

William blinks a moment and looks down at his clothing, a little smile playing on his lips.

“Clever girl,” he smirks. Lizzie pulls him closer and he places his hands on his desk, framing her.

“I had dreams about this outfit. It was the first time I wanted you to kiss me. I wanted to kiss you,” Lizzie says lowly, leaning and whispering in his ear. “I wanted _you_. How’s that for verisimilitude.”

William growls as his hands fly to her backside and he pulls her to his body, leaving no space between them. Lizzie laughs throatily in his ear before licking and nipping at his lobe. His hands grip her waist and she can feel his heavy breath on her neck before his soft lips drag across her skin. She hums as she feels him pressed against her waist, delight running through her veins at how turned on he is already. These high heels are undeniably coming in handy and Lizzie is, for once, enjoying the little difference in height.

“Mr. Darcy. Is this how you treat all your interns?” Lizzie coos. William pulls his head back and looks at her, his eyes already glassy from want.

“Only the ones who get under my skin and challenge me, Miss Bennet,” William says roughly.

“Good to know,” Lizzie says, quickly putting her hands on his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. There is nothing soft or sweet about this kiss as their lips move frantically against each other. Her tongue battles with his own as his fingers dig into her waist. She is getting drunk on his neediness and her ache for him grows exponentially. A groan escapes from the back of his throat and she hits the edge of the desk as he pushes her against it. Things are moving much faster than she wants and she struggles to gain control back, regrettably pulling back to end the kiss. William waits for another signal from her as his chest heaves, struggling for breath. Lizzie moves her hands to his shoulders and pushes him back into his chair, bending down to position it in front of his desk. She can’t stop the grin on her face as his eyes inevitably lock on her breasts.

“Eyes up, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie says. His eyes flicker to hers and she sees the sexual frustration swimming in them, sending another jolt to her core. She stands in front of him and sits down on the desk once more.

“Miss Bennet, this behavior will not do,” William says sternly, his nostrils flaring.

“Oh really?” Lizzie asks, arching an eyebrow. William spreads his legs swiftly in reaction to Lizzie bringing her feet up and resting them on his chair. He leans forward and she notices the tremble in his hand as he slowly moves to touch her leg. She pushes him back against the chair with one heel clad foot and shakes her head slowly. “Wait your turn. This is my fantasy first.”

“Go on then,” William says, looking at her with a hooded gaze.

“Well, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie grins, her foot slowly sliding down his chest. He hisses as she moves past his groin, barely a brush from her heel but more than William is prepared for right now. “You made an impression on me.”

“D-did I?” William asks, gritting his teeth. Lizzie moves her feet next to outside his thighs, spreading her legs and letting her short dress bunch at her hips. It gives him a full view of her garter belt and lace thong and she watches his eyes turn pitch black. She’s even more aroused and practically throbbing with need; her control almost snapping. He lets out a deep breath as she leans forward, her fingers wrapping around his tie.

“Your quick wit and that impressive tongue,” Lizzie drawls out. She tugs on his tie and moves the chair in closer with her feet. William slams his hands on the desk as she pulls him between her legs, Lizzie stopping him only inches from where she wants him the most. His darkened eyes travel slowly up to hers as she looks down at him, their eyes locking. “Put your tongue to better use, Mr. Darcy.”

“It would be my absolute pleasure, Miss Bennet,” William says huskily. He grabs her hips and pulls her closer to the edge of the desk. Lizzie involuntarily twitches as she feels his lips on her inner thigh. She’s sure he can feel her heat and see how much she wants him but he’s taking his time to get there. His teeth nip gently at her skin and he brushes his hand across her outer thigh. She whimpers in frustration and tangles her fingers in his hair, pulling him back to look him in the eyes. “Don’t. Dawdle.”

He smirks as she lets go of him and he moves back in, pulling her lacy bit of underwear lower and to the side. She moans as soon as she feels his mouth on her, inwardly cursing herself for reacting so quickly. He drags his tongue up and down slowly, Lizzie feeling a wave of heat wash over her as he keeps his eyes locked on her. William begins flicking his tongue against her and her hands grab for his hair again, arching her back as he continues. He keeps changing the pace and Lizzie is completely out of control. She doesn’t know what to anticipate and everything feels better with each passing second. Sounds she’s never made before fall from her lips as he dips his tongue into her, his hands doing god knows what. She can no longer hold herself up and she falls back on the desk, thankful he keeps his desk clean and free of sharp objects. Her moans keep catching in her throat which only seems to encourage William even more. Lizzie doesn’t know how much more of this she can handle. The night has only just begun but he’s giving her everything all at once and it’s nearly overpowering. She cries out in ecstasy as William finally gives her the relief she wants, her legs shaking as her release courses through her. He gives her a moment to catch her breath, Lizzie biting her lip at the look he’s giving her. He pulls her up as he stands from his chair and holds her close.

“Where did that come from?” Lizzie asks, resting her head on his shoulder and tracing the pattern of his tie.

“You’re not the only one with that fantasy, love,” William murmurs in her ear, brushing his fingers along her arm.

“Clearly,” Lizzie hums, lifting her head and smiling at him. She drops one hand to his waist and he stops her, mirroring her action early.

“That is an entirely different fantasy and doesn’t involve your current outfit,” William whispers.

“Oh? Care to tell me what it is?” Lizzie teases, grabbing his suspenders and pushing them off his shoulders. He pulls her off the desk and traces the edges of her dress but says nothing. William watches her as she loosens his tie and then moves it out of the way to unbutton his shirt before untucking it. He starts to remove his tie and she shakes her head, William stilling his hands as she removes his shirt. “Leave the tie on.”

“Feisty,” he smirks and then spins her around, pulling her close against him. “I would much rather show you.”

“Please do,” Lizzie says, briefly shutting her eyes at him pressed so hard against her lower back. William moves her hair to one side to expose her neck and she smiles to herself he presses his lips to her skin. His hands grip her waist as he drags his tongue to the spot behind her ear, knowing it’s a particular weak spot of hers. Lizzie arches her neck to give him more access, feeling his lips moving into a smile before he continues making her sigh. William starts sliding his hands up the fabric of her dress and her head falls back against his shoulder as his thumbs brush against her nipples. He leaves a trail of kisses from her neck to her shoulder and pulls the straps of her dress away. Lizzie pushes back against his arousal and he lets out a low growl, the vibration against her skin sending a shiver down her spine. He tugs and pulls down at her dress, letting it gather at her waist and expose her breasts. William cups her breasts and she moans as his fingers gently caress them and lightly pinch her taut nipples. Lizzie turns her head towards him and brings one hand up to grab at his hair before they share a heavy look. The tension is too much and they start kissing passionately, Lizzie whimpering into his mouth as he grinds against her. He’s making her throb with need and she can barely stand it anymore.

“Will, please!” Lizzie pleads, prying her lips from him. William gazes at her, breathing heavily and grins wickedly at her. She briefly closes her eyes and lets out a tiny gasp as he licks her earlobe.

“Do you trust me?” William asks, gravelly in her ear.

“Always,” Lizzie replies in a hushed tone.

“Spread your legs for me, love,” William whispers as his hands move to grip her hips. Lizzie gets a rush of excitement and spreads her legs apart, placing her hands flat on the desk. She looks back and watches him as he unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants, seeing a look of relief as pushes them down his legs. Lizzie licks her lips and he lifts an eyebrow before smirking at her. He moves in closer to her and can feel him rock hard against her, already wishing she was wearing less.

“Down on the desk, please,” William says and Lizzie bends down, over the desk. William pushes the bottom of her dress up and over her waist, revealing her underwear and garter belt. “So damn sexy.”

“Do you approve?” Lizzie says sultrily, looking over her shoulder at him.

“So much,” William says huskily, lightly tracing the lacy material of her underwear. He hooks two fingers under and peels them down slowly, the fabric scratching against the material of her garter belt. Lizzie feels a rush of exhilaration as he presses himself against her, pausing and grabbing onto her hips. They both groan as he pushes deep into her, Lizzie resting her forehead on the desk as he fills her completely. He slides most of the way out and then slams back into her, making Lizzie grunt in pleasure. William repeats the same motion a few more times and Lizzie desperately searches for something to grab onto, knocking supplies off his desk. He’s being rough with her and she absolutely loves it, feeling him lose control and take control at the same time. Every move makes her moan and the angle is only intensifying it all. Her legs are starting to shake as they continue their quick rhythm, William thrusting deep into her and bringing her closer to the edge. He hits a particularly sensitive spot and she cries out, slamming her eyes shut as every nerve sparks.

“Fuck, Lizzie,” William groans. “I need…I need to see your face.”

Lizzie protests as he pulls away, blindly grabbing behind her for him. William spins her around and lifts her up onto the desk, laying her down. The loss of contact doesn’t last long as he lifts and holds up her legs, gliding back into her. She gives him a powerful gaze as she begs him to go faster and deeper. His nostrils flare and his jaw clenches as he slides in and out of her at a quicker pace, Lizzie’s back arching from the overwhelming sensations. She grabs the edge of the desk, feeling as if the strength of his thrusting is inching her further away from him. The full force of where they are hits her and, through her heavy moaning and stilted breaths, she grins at him. William gives her an unquestionably loving grin of the smug variety and she laughs breathlessly. She grabs for his hands and they lace their fingers together as they rock their hips against each other, helping each other over the edge. Lizzie can feel the beginning of her build up and she squeezes his hands as a powerful orgasm hits her, William’s name coming out as a throaty whimper. William is not far behind and he lets out a shaky breath, letting go of her hands and stilling her hips. Lizzie can’t stop the happy giggle that rises up in her throat, bringing a hand to lazily cover her mouth. William watches her with pure affection as he searches for normal breath and smiles at her. She blushes slightly and smiles back at him, lightly brushing his arm.

Lizzie tugs her bottom lip between her teeth as he moves out of her, feeling a sense of emptiness. She grabs for his tie and pulls herself up, William sliding his hands to her back. She pulls him in close and wraps her arms around his neck, reveling in the feeling of him tightening his hold on her. Lizzie rests her head in the crook of his neck and feels lucky. Amidst their roughness, there is William’s gentle side. Even when he loses control, he is there to make sure she knows he loves her. She knows he would never do anything to hurt her and he will always be there to take care of her. Lizzie lets out a little sigh and pulls back to look at William, spotting a hint of a smile on his lips. She brushes his cheek with her knuckles and gives him a short, sweet kiss.

“I may have to buy a new desk,” William murmurs and she giggles.

“Or you could even the score and ruin my desk too,” Lizzie teases.

“Don’t tempt me,” William smirks. He places a kiss on her neck before he helps her off the desk, her legs a little shaky. They help each other get dressed, sneaking in kisses every so often. Lizzie adjusts her short dress, pulling at it as William watches her.

“Stop staring, Will,” Lizzie pushes him gently. He catches her hand and kisses her palm, Lizzie blushing once again.

“For the record,” William says softly. “I find you just as sexy wearing a regular old t-shirt and sweatpants.”

“I know,” Lizzie says smugly. “It’s still nice to get dressed up for you.”

“I appreciate it,” William grins, pulling her in close and wrapping his hands around her waist. “I love you, you know. For thinking of this…for making my day better.”

“You deserved it,” Lizzie says, one hand resting on his chest and the other moving a lock of hair away from his face. “You’ve done the same for me.”

“And I always will,” William replies, kissing her cheek.

“Me too,” Lizzie sighs. 

“Sooo,” William starts.

“Sooo,” Lizzie jokes, getting a flashback of an older conversation.

“Where did these heels come from?” William asks, glancing down.

“Charlotte made me buy them on a dare once,” Lizzie scoffs. “Thought they were a total waste of money.”

“I think you got your money’s worth from tonight alone,” William says, quirking an eyebrow.

“You just like that I’m just a little bit taller,” Lizzie says, pursing her lips.

“I actually prefer your natural height, love. I just think they make your calves look fantastic,” William smiles.

“They do, don’t they?” Lizzie says, looking at her legs. “My feet won’t like me tomorrow though.”

“Have a seat on the couch. I’ll clean up so we can get out of here before the night crew gets here,” William says, looking at the scattered papers and pens on the floor.

“You don’t want to leave any evidence behind?” Lizzie asks, sitting carefully on the couch.

“The evidence is here,” William says, looking over at her and tapping his head. “The image of you spread across my desk. Imprinted on my mind forever.”

“Of course,” Lizzie says, watching him as he places everything neatly back on his desk. She enjoys seeing him in CEO mode, making sure his papers are in order and in the right place. He rubs his hands together as he finishes up and looks over to her.

“Shall we go?” William asks and she nods. He picks up his coat from the ground as she stands, holding it up for her to put on. “I was going to tell you when I got home but I was able to make appointments for two weekends from now for those potential wedding venues you wanted to check out.”

“You did? That’s great!” Lizzie smiles, turning around and buttoning up the coat. “That should be fun. Trying on dresses one weekend and checking out venues the next.”

“I’m looking forward to it. As least the part I get to participate in,” William chuckles, grabbing his coat from the coat rack.

“Yea. You don’t get to see whatever I pick until the wedding,” Lizzie teases.

“I’m a patient man,” William says, giving her a knowing look. Lizzie smiles sweetly and gives him a kiss on the cheek. He opens the door and gestures out. “Ladies first, Miss Bennet.”

“Thank you, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie says.

“Would you care for a bite to eat?” William asks, holding his arm out.

“I ate earlier but I could eat again. I did work up a small appetite,” Lizzie grins, taking his arm and they start walking towards the elevator. Lizzie stops mid-step and William looks at her curiously. “I am seriously not dressed very appropriately, though.”

“Right,” William laughs as they continue. “What would you like to do?”

“A drive thru or you can run in and pick up food,” Lizzie says, pressing the down button. “I’d like to go home and take all this off.”

“Me too,” William says quietly.

“I heard that!” Lizzie laughs, smacking his arm.

“What can I say? I appreciate everything about my fiancée,” William says as the doors slide open.

“We have that in common,” Lizzie says, smiling at him as she pulls him into the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how my one tiny idea of "desk sex" turned into this entire chapter. Quite happy with it. I hope you enjoyed it too!
> 
> There will be some goodies posted on the dizzieslearningcurve tumblr, of course.
> 
> A little warning for the next chapter...it's going to be long and will take longer to write. I apologize in advance for the feels you will be having. Teresa and I have been dealing with them ever since I thought of it.


	30. Curveball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie is stubborn and William has to deal with the aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! 30 chapters!
> 
> P.S. I'm sorry

Thursday, May 29th, 2014

Lizzie first starts feeling off two days before the big meeting. This is definitely an important meeting and she doesn’t want to screw it up. She thinks it must be the stress of making sure the presentation will be perfect--of course it’s the stress. Lizzie has made herself sick before from worrying about different projects. It’s fantastic timing as well. It’s just what she needs.

By Thursday, she’s feeling a little nauseous and her stomach keeps cramping up. Lizzie feels a dull ache every so often and she’s pretty sure she has the stomach flu. As she gets home, she thinks William is going to be disappointed. He had planned to take her out to dinner and get her mind off the meeting tomorrow afternoon. She heads to the kitchen and drops her bag on the ground before opening the freezer door. The cool air is refreshing, for once, and makes her feel a tiny bit better.

“Lizzie? “What are you doing?” William asks, making her jump and wince. She must not have heard him come in. She reluctantly closes the freezer door and turns around, giving him a sheepish smile. 

“The cold air felt nice,” Lizzie shrugs as he walks over to her.

“Are you still not feeling well?” William asks, his brows furrowing.

“Ehh. It might have been something I ate,” Lizzie says, dejectedly. “Or possibly the stomach flu. You know how I get before something big for work. My defenses are always down.”

“I’m sorry. Do you want me to make you some soup?” William asks, caressing her shoulder.

“No,” Lizzie shakes her head slowly. “I don’t think my stomach would like that. I’m going to go lie down. Hopefully I can just sleep this off.”

“You sure?” William asks with concern in his voice, giving her a sympathetic look.

“Yea. It’ll help me for tomorrow,” Lizzie says before adding. “I’m sorry about dinner.”

“Don’t worry about it. I just want you to feel better. I’ll be out here if you need anything,” William says. She half-heartedly smiles at him and he watches her as she heads to the bedroom.

* * *

 

Friday, May 30th 

Lizzie gets up from a restless night of tossing and turning and doesn’t feel any better. She’s feeling a prickling of pain in her lower stomach that comes and goes. The nausea has only increased and she definitely has a fever. She drags herself out of bed and gets ready for work anyway because today is too important to miss. William walks into the kitchen to find her packing up her work bag before taking toast out of the toaster.

“What do you think you’re doing?” William asks, slightly baffled.

“Making myself breakfast and going to work,” Lizzie says, looking at him like it should be obvious.

“No. You’re not going to work. You’re sick,” William states.

“It’s just the stomach flu, William,” Lizzie says, giving him a knowing look.

“Lizzie. You can’t just ignore that. You don’t even know if it’s the stomach flu. You look completely flushed,” William replies, frowning. “You were moaning in your sleep last night and don’t think I didn’t notice when you got out of bed to throw up around three.”

“Ugh, stop,” Lizzie moans, rolling her eyes. “I don’t have the energy to argue with you about this. I’m going to work.”

“You don’t have the energy because you’re _sick_. Lizzie, you need to listen to your body and stay home,” William says, putting his hands on her shoulders.

“I can’t do that,” Lizzie shakes her head. “I have…the meeting and everything. My investors are expecting me.”

“They will understand!” William says, exasperated. “Don’t put your company before your own health! Please, Lizzie. Be rational about this. You need your rest. Andrea is perfectly capable of running the meeting.”

“It’s unprofessional to not show up to a meeting where they are expecting to see _me_ specifically,” Lizzie says, pushing his arms off her. “This discussion is over, _William_. I have the weekend to rest and I’m going to work right now.”

Lizzie grabs the piece of toast and her bag before leaving the kitchen, William following closely after her.

“Lizzie! I’m worried about you,” William says softly, silently pleading with her as she opens the door.

“Well, don’t be. I’ll be fine,” Lizzie replies, glancing at him before slamming the door behind her. As he hears her footsteps recede down the hallway, it occurs to him that she didn’t kiss him goodbye.

“Damnit,” William says under his breath.

~~~~~ 

Lizzie isn’t stupid. She knows this can’t be the stomach flu because she’s had that before. The cramping and the prickling pain are telling her it’s something else entirely. All she has to do is last until the end of the day and she will figure it out from there. Luckily, she just has to deal with a morning meeting with Andrea and the afternoon meeting with the investors. She can take it easy the rest of the day and try not to focus on this pain. Or the fact that her toast doesn’t want to stay down. It’s a bit more difficult to fight this nausea with her fever making her feel like crap. Lizzie is a complete mess right now.

“Hey, Lizzie?” Andrea asks, knocking on the door.

“Hey, Andrea,” Lizzie says, barely attempting a smile. “Have a seat.”

“No offense but you look like crap,” Andrea says, sitting down.

“None taken,” Lizzie replies, her shoulders slumping. “I feel like it. Just gotta get through today.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to handle it?” Andrea asks, looking sympathetically at her.

“Nooo,” Lizzie whines. “I’m here already. Two heads are better than one anyway.”

“I’m surprised William let you go to work like this,” Andrea says.

“He didn’t,” Lizzie says, pulling a face. “He’s called once already. I’m sure it won’t be the last time since I let him go to voicemail. Let’s just…go over what we need for the meeting.”

“Whatever you say,” Andrea replies with hesitation.

~~~~~ 

The day passes by very slowly for Lizzie and she is weirdly thankful when the first investor shows up. She tells Katie to direct any investor to the conference room and tries to quell the rapidly growing nausea. The prickling pain in her stomach hurts every time she tries to move and that makes everything more difficult.

“Katie?” Lizzie says, leaning against the door frame. “I’m going to…oh man…tell Andrea I’ll be in the restroom. There should b-be a couple more investors showing up very soon.”

“Okay…Lizzie?  William called again. He says you’re not picking up your cell phone,” Katie says, her brows furrowing. “I didn’t tell him anything other than you’ve been getting ready for the meeting all day.”

“I’m sorry, Katie,” Lizzie says, pausing and bringing a hand up to her mouth. Katie freezes and waits until Lizzie shakes her head. “I’ll deal with him afterwards. Everything Andrea needs is on my desk. I will be right out.”

“Okay. I’ll let her know,” Katie says as Lizzie walks quickly to the bathroom.

Andrea is walking towards Lizzie’s office ten minutes later and pauses when Katie points in the opposite direction.

“She’s in the restroom,” she offers. “You can grab her stuff and meet her there. All the investors are here now.”

“Is she looking any better?” Andrea asks and Katie shrugs. “I’m half tempted to call William and make him come get her.”

“She would be so pissed at you,” Katie says, her eyes widening.

“That’s why I said half. I know she would be in bed right now if it wasn’t for this meeting,” Andrea replies, walking into Lizzie’s office and grabbing her stuff. “Okay. Wish us luck.”

“Hold on,” Katie says, grabbing her purse. She digs through it and hands Andrea Kleenex, breath mints and a compact. “Lizzie will probably need one of them.”

“Good thinking. Thanks,” Andrea says, smiling.

Andrea heads down the hallway and stops in front of the bathroom. Lizzie swings the door open just at that moment and looks surprised to see her.

“Hey,” Lizzie says quickly.

“Any better?” Andrea asks.

“Actually yea,” Lizzie says, nodding slowly. “Still a bit nauseous but the weird pain is gone. I think I can handle this.”

“You’re actually looking less green,” Andrea says and then offering the compact. “You could use a little different color though.”

“Good thinking. Hold on,” Lizzie replies, taking it and disappearing into the bathroom. She comes back out a moment later and takes a deep breath. “Any better?”

“Much,” Andrea says, giving her a thumbs up.

“Do I look like I just threw up everything?” Lizzie asks, grimacing.

“Nope,” Andrea says. “Breath mint?”

“Thank you,” Lizzie says, chuckling. “Shall we?”

“Let’s do this,” Andrea nods before they both head to the conference room.

~~~~ 

Andrea has just left the room with the last investor, leaving Lizzie alone for a moment. The meeting went really well but she can’t focus on that right now. She’s struggling to stay standing with this new wave of pain coursing through her. Lizzie used all of her adrenaline in the meeting, showing how well the company has improved and what their future projections were. As she slowly gathers up the papers in front of her, she realizes how badly her hands are shaking. She puts them flat on the table just as another wave of pain hits her, feeling the worst of it in her lower abdomen. Andrea comes bouncing in, excited and talking about how everything went but all Lizzie can hear is buzzing in her ears.

“…and he’s even prepared to invest even more! If I hadn’t known you were sick, I never would have guessed. You did an amazing job as usual,” Andrea says, waving her hands excitedly.

“Andrea,” Lizzie says, barely above a whisper. She squeezes her eyes shut and grips the table, wincing from the intense pain. Her heart feels like it’s beating a mile a minute and her breaths are coming in shallow.

“Lizzie? Are you okay?” Andrea asks, returning her focus on Lizzie.

“I think,” Lizzie starts, the buzzing quickly getting louder as the room starts to feel smaller. “I think you need to call someone. William.”

“You want me to…Lizzie!”

Lizzie loses grip of the table and crumples to the floor. She hears a shuffle of feet and Andrea screaming out the door to call 911 before she completely loses consciousness.

~~~~~ 

“The numbers are looking really good for the new App. It’s been climbing steadily since the launch three months ago. It practically doubled in the past month! The team is really successful with this one,” Fitz says, handing some reports to William.

“That’s good to hear,” William says, frowning as he looks through the reports.

“Your face does not match your words, dude,” Fitz says and William looks up.

“Hmm? Sorry. I’ve got other things on my mind,” William replies, pulling himself up in his chair.

“It’s almost quittin’ time and the weekend. I get it,” Fitz grins.

“No, that’s not it,” William shakes his head. “This morning--”

William’s phone begins ringing and he reaches for it on his desk.

“Hold on, Fitz,” William says, looking at the screen before answering it. “William Darcy speaking.”

“William? This is Andrea. I’m really sorry about this. I wanted to call earlier. She seemed sick but then felt better…and now...with Lizzie…and with everything. I’m so sorry,” Andrea says hastily.

“Andrea? Slow down. What happened?” William asks, glancing at Fitz.

“William, she collapsed,” Andrea says slowly.

“What? Lizzie? Is she okay?” William asks, standing up from his chair.

“I don’t know. The ambulance is taking her away right now,” Andrea answers, her voice shaky.

“Ambulance?” William breathes out and Fitz jumps up from his chair, disappearing out the door for a moment. “Where are they taking her?”

“They’re going to SF General. They’re leaving right now,” Andrea says.

“Th-thank you. Um. Okay. Thank you,” William says, hanging up without saying goodbye. He stares at the phone and then realizes his hands are shaking. Fitz comes running back in and grabs William’s jacket along with his keys. He waits a moment before he realizes William is rooted to his spot and says his name. He tries one more time to get his attention.

“Darcy!” Fitz says, a bit loudly. “Where are they taking Lizzie? What happened?”

“SF General,” William says, his brows furrowing and shaking his head. “She was sick…she collapsed at work.”

“Let’s go then,” Fitz replies, jingling the keys. “I’ll drive. We’ll have Mrs. Reynolds call Gigi.”

“Right…yea,” William says as he heads to the door. Too many thoughts are going through his head right now and they’re all about Lizzie. He can barely focus on anything but putting one foot in front of the other, everything else melting together. Lizzie is sick. She’s sick enough that she lost consciousness and is being taken to the hospital. He thinks she must be so scared right now and he isn’t with her. He can’t lose her too.

William’s not even sure how they get to the hospital but he’s walking on the linoleum floors and following Fitz. They reach the ER reception desk and Fitz pauses, turning to William.

“You should go sit down. I’ll figure out what’s going on,” Fitz says, putting a hand on William’s shoulder. He nods in silence and walks to the mostly empty waiting area, heaving himself into a free chair.

Gigi comes rushing in a few minutes later and spots Fitz standing at the desk.

“Fitz! What happened? Mrs. Reynolds just told me Lizzie was taken to the hospital! I called Charlotte in the car so she and Sam are on their way too,” Gigi says, her face full of concern.

“We don’t know. I’m finding out right now,” Fitz says, pointing to the nurse on the phone behind the desk.

“Where’s William?” Gigi asks, looking around and spotting him slumped in a chair.

“I don’t think he’s handling this well. I’ll be there in a moment,” Fitz says, giving her a knowing look. She nods and walks towards her brother, who has his head cradled in his hands.

“William?” Gigi says softly. William snaps his head up and Gigi notices his eyes are glassy but she refrains from reacting. His shoulders relax at the sight of her and he stands up right away.

“Gigi,” William breathes, pulling her in for a hug. Gigi wraps her arms around him and rubs his back. She can’t offer much when she doesn’t know what’s wrong but she thinks this will help a little.

“Hey guys,” Fitz says quietly and they pull apart. “Um, apparently Lizzie is being prepped for emergency surgery right now. That’s all she could find out right now.”

“What? That’s…” William trails off, shaking his head in disbelief. Gigi grabs his hand and gives it a squeeze, getting no reaction in return. She shares a look with Fitz and they have the same thought: they don’t know what to do but they have to be the stronger ones.

“The OR waiting room is on the third floor,” Fitz says with a sigh. “We should head up there now.”

 “Yea,” Gigi nods, putting a hand on William’s back. “Let’s go.”

Fitz takes the lead once more and Gigi walks with William to the elevator. The ride is uncomfortably silent but neither know what to say to him. Lizzie means a lot to them too so they are just as worried about her. Fitz can’t even imagine what’s going on in William’s head right now when they know so little.

Once they reach the third floor, they follow the signs to the OR waiting room and make their way inside to find it occupied by only one other person. William walks right past the desk and sits in a chair by the corner, hanging his head in his hands once again. Gigi pauses near the desk with Fitz while they look at William.

“Should we call her parents?” Gigi asks quietly.

“And tell them what? We don’t know anything. We just have to wait,” Fitz says. “In the mean time, we take care of Darcy.”

“Do you think you could figure something out here?” Gigi asks, gesturing to the desk.

“Not just yet. Come on,” Fitz says, taking a deep breath. They both walk over to William and Gigi takes the seat beside him while Fitz sits across from them. Silence fills the room again while Fitz and Gigi share occasional worried glances. The waiting wouldn’t be so hard if they knew why she was in here.

“Hey Darcy,” Fitz says quietly. “Do you want some water or coffee or anything?”

William shakes his head without saying a word and doesn’t look up. He’s in worse shape than Fitz thought. It reminds him too much of another time but he pushes that memory down. Twenty minutes go by and a man in scrubs comes walking into the room. All three of them turn their head as he clears his throat. The other person in the room jumps up from his chair to go talk to the doctor and a wave of disappointment surges through Fitz. He catches a glimpse of William’s face before he hangs his head again and pain is etched all over it. It makes his stomach turn to see William so lost. He feels his phone vibrate and pulls it out of his pocket to see ‘Brandon’ flashing on the screen. He gets up and signals to Gigi before leaving the room.

Gigi watches Fitz as he makes his way out the door  to answer his phone. She is now all alone with William in this silent room and she feels so small. She rarely sees her brother like this, which makes it harder to help him. Just then, Gigi hears William mumble something and she pries her eyes away from the door.

“What was that?” Gigi asks, hoping he’ll repeat it.

“We fought this morning,” William says quietly, looking at her with watery eyes. “I told her she was too sick to go to work and she went anyway.”

“You know how determined she is,” Gigi says, placing a hand on his arm.

“But I-,” William says, shaking his head. “I let her go.”

“This is _not_ your fault, William!” Gigi replies. “You can’t blame yourself.”

“I just…I don’t know what to do. I’m supposed to be there when she falls and I wasn’t. I wasn’t _there_ ,” William whispers, tears starting to fall down his cheeks. “I can’t do anything to fix this. How do I even try? Her life isn’t in my hands anymore…I fe-feel completely helpless.”

Gigi bites her lip to hold back her own tears, noticing William’s chin wobble slightly.

“This hurts s-so much. When I got that phone call, it felt so much like before,” William continues, doing nothing to stop the silent tears.

“William, no!” Gigi says quickly, crouching in front of him and grabbing his hands. “This is _nothing_ like our parents!”

“I just…need to know,” William says, his voice tight.

“I’m so sorry, William. She’s going to get through this,” Gigi says quietly.

“I don’t want to lose her. I love her so much. I-I can’t do this again,” William sobs out. Gigi pulls him in for a hug as he cries against her shoulder, a few tears falling down her own cheeks. The tables have turned from so long ago. She knows he hid his grief to help her through the worst times after they lost their parents. He kept himself distant and busy back then. Now, she sees the effect Lizzie has had on him. He wears his emotions on his sleeve for all to see. It will take some time getting used to but Gigi is not the same person she once was either. She is stronger now and she is determined to be there for him when he needs her.

Fitz comes walking back into the waiting room to see William crying on Gigi’s shoulder. His heart clenches painfully at the sight before him and he knows he’ll be intruding if he joins them. Something has to be done and he hopes he’ll be able to finally find some information. He glances over to the reception desk and eyes the girl behind the counter, who seems to be engrossed in something on the computer in front of her. He walks up to her, knocking on the counter to get her attention before she slides the glass door open.

“Hey there,” Fitz says, flashing his most charming smile.

“Hi. Can I help you?” the girl asks, looking up at him.

“I certainly hope so…” Fitz replies, squinting to look at her name tag. “Jessica. I’m Fitz. How are you doing this evening?”

“I’m doing just fine,” Jessica says slowly before smiling a little.

“So you got the Friday night shift, huh? How’s it going so far?” Fitz asks.

“It’s not too bad. It’s usually quiet so I’m able to study for my N-CLEX,” Jessica says, her shoulders relaxing.

“Oh? What exactly is that?” Fitz asks, giving her another smile.

“My nursing exam,” Jessica says, smiling in return. “I’m taking it in two months.”

“It’s never too early to start studying,” Fitz says and she giggles a bit. “I’m sure you will ace it.”

“I certainly hope so,” Jessica replies. “Did you…did you need something?”

“Oh. I really don’t mean to be a bother…especially since you could use the time to study for your test,” Fitz says, waving his hand.

“It’s no problem. I could use the break. I’m just reviewing a practice exam. What can I do for you?” Jessica asks, smiling.

“The thing is…you see my friends over there?” Fitz says, pointing to William and Gigi across the room.

“Oh no…” Jessica says, brows furrowing as she turns back to Fitz.

“He’s going through a pretty rough time. His fiancée was brought here a little while ago but we don’t even know for what,” Fitz says, cringing slightly. “I was hoping…if it’s not too much trouble, of course…if you could possibly find out anything for us? It would be an enormous help, Jessica.”

“Let me see what I can do. What’s her name?” Jessica asks, standing up.

“Elizabeth Bennet,” Fitz answers.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” Jessica says, smiling.

“You are a life saver, Jessica,” Fitz says, putting a hand over his heart. She nods her head before disappearing through the door behind her. Fitz taps his fingers on the counter as he waits for her to return, a few minutes passing. The door swings open and Jessica comes walking back before taking a seat.

“Okay. Elizabeth Bennet is having surgery for appendicitis,” Jessica tells him.

“Oh wow,” Fitz breathes out.

“Normally, it’s a simple procedure that takes about ninety minutes. Her appendix ruptured though so that complicates things. You probably won’t hear anything for a good few hours,” Jessica cringes. “I’m sorry I couldn’t find out more.”

“Jessica, no. You were amazing. That’s far more than we knew before,” Fitz says with reassurance. “You are a sleuthing superhero. I will be thinking of you in two months when your test rolls around. I have faith that you’re going to kick ass.”

“Thank you,” Jessica says, blushing slightly.

“I hate to chat and go but my friend would really appreciate this news,” Fitz says, glancing over at William. “Plus, you should get back to studying.”

“Definitely. I’ll be here if you need anything else,” Jessica replies.

“You’ll be the first I come to,” Fitz says, pointing at her. She giggles as she slides the door closed again. Fitz takes a deep breath and makes his way back into the waiting area. Gigi still has her arms wrapped around William but his crying has subsided. She catches his eye first and pats William on the back. He lifts his head and looks at Fitz, his eyes red and puffy.

“Hey, man,” Fitz says softly before sitting beside him. “I did some digging around.”

“Did you learn anything?” Gigi asks, moving to the chair across from William.

“Apparently, Lizzie’s appendix ruptured so she’s having surgery to fix that,” Fitz says solemnly. William takes a sharp breath and struggles to find words before simply shaking his head.

“How long does that take?” Gigi asks, knowing it’s what William wanted to say.

“It’s tricky when it ruptures apparently, so it could take a few more hours at least,” Fitz replies, putting a hand on William’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I couldn’t find out more.”

“Thank you,” William whispers, letting out an unsteady breath.

“Do…do you want anything? Something to eat? Maybe we could go for a walk since it will be awhile?” Fitz asks, looking at him. William shakes his head and Gigi glances at Fitz.

“Would you rather us leave you alone for now?” Gigi asks softly. She sees the barest movement of a nod come from William and she understands. She and Fitz stand up and walk to the opposite side of the room.

“Who was on the phone?” Gigi asks, crossing her arms.

“Brandon. He can’t make it home from his business trip until Sunday,” Fitz says, sighing.

“What do we do now?” Gigi asks, watching her brother.

“Wait. It’s all we can do,” Fitz replies, pulling her in for a hug.

~~~~~~ 

Charlotte and Sam arrive an hour later and nearly run into Gigi, who was getting a bottle of water from the vending machine outside the waiting room.

“Gigi!” Charlotte says, slightly out of breath. “What’s wrong with Lizzie?”

“Charlotte!” Gigi says, smiling out of relief. “She’s having an appendectomy. Her appendix ruptured.”

“Oh my god,” Charlotte says, Sam putting his arm around her for support. They follow her and start walking towards the waiting room.

“How is William handling it?” Sam asks, concern in his voice.

“Not very well,” Gigi says with a pained look. “He’s not in a talkative mood.”

“Yea,” Sam says, scratching his chin as they pause at the door.

“Have you called her parents?” Charlotte asks.

“We haven’t yet…” Gigi says, trailing off.

“I’ll do it. I know how to handle them,” Charlotte says with determination, pulling out her phone. “Sam, go on inside.”

“Okay,” Sam says, kissing her on the cheek. He follows Gigi inside and sees William sitting in the corner by himself, staring at the floor. He starts walking towards him and Gigi grabs his arm.

“I wouldn’t,” Gigi says, shaking her head.

“It’s fine,” Sam smiles, noticing the water in her hand. “Is that for William?”

“Yea…but he won’t take it. We’ve tried,” Gigi replies. Sam takes the water from her hand and pats her shoulder before walking over to William. He takes the seat next to him and puts the water on the floor by his own foot, not saying a word.

~~~~~ 

Time passes by slowly and the waiting room is eerily quiet. Nobody dares to say a word to William until he’s ready to talk. Fitz is sitting on the opposite side of the room with Gigi, who is resting against his shoulder and quickly falling asleep. Charlotte is curled up in a chair and leaning her head on her hand, watching Sam who looks deep in thought.

“What time is it?” William asks out of nowhere, his voice hoarse. Gigi jerks awake and Fitz lets out a quiet chuckle, earning a glare from her. Sam grabs the bottle of water to hand to William and he willingly accepts it.

“It’s, um, 10:48,” Fitz says, his eyes refocusing to look at the clock on the wall in front of him. William takes a large drink of water and clears his throat.

“Why don’t we know anything? We should know something by now,” William says.

“I’m guessing we’ll find out something soon,” Sam say quietly, giving him an encouraging smile. Twenty more minutes go by and, sure enough, the OR door swings open as a woman in scrubs comes walking in. William jumps up from his chair and Fitz gets up to join him.

“Are you waiting for Elizabeth Bennet?” the doctor asks as they walk up to her.

“Yes ma’am. I’m, uh, her fiancé,” William says.

“I’m Dr. Consuelo, the trauma surgeon. We just finished Elizabeth’s appendectomy and it went quite well considering how far along she was into the rupture. My biggest concern for her at this moment is an infection now that’s she’s out of surgery. It’s still a possibility over the next few days but she’s going to be under close watch. She will be able to make a full recovery,” Dr. Consuelo explains. William lets out a huge sigh of relief and Fitz excitedly claps him on the shoulder.

“When can I see her?” William asks, his voice wavering.

“She’s being taken to recovery right now so it’s still going to be a while, maybe even a few hours,” Dr. Consuelo replies. “A nurse will come get you when she’s ready for visitors.”

“Thank you so much, doc. We really appreciate everything you’ve done,” Fitz says, shaking her hand. The doctor nods and smiles before she leaves the room, the doors swinging slightly for a moment.

“I really want to see her,” William says quietly.

“Let her recover,” Fitz replies, guiding him away from the doors. Gigi, Charlotte and Sam are all standing together and waiting for the news. “She’s going to be okay. She’s being taken to recovery right now.”

Charlotte lets out a nervous laugh and quickly covers her mouth. Sam pulls her in for a hug and whispers in her ear as Gigi walks over to hug William.

“See? Lizzie’s strong,” Gigi mumbles against his chest. “She’s too stubborn to give up.”

“Thank you,” William whispers, pulling her in closer. They stand there a moment before he kisses her forehead and pulls back to look at the others.

“Well,” Charlotte starts, glancing at the clock on the wall. “It’s too late for us to see her tonight. Sam and I should probably go.”

“Do you have a place to go?” Gigi asks, looking at her.

“We were probably going to check into a hotel. I very hastily packed an overnight bag,” Charlotte says, shrugging.

“Don’t be ridiculous. You can come home with me,” Gigi says.

“You can stay at our place,” William interrupts. “We have the spare bedrooms. I’m staying with Lizzie tonight.”

“A-are you sure?” Charlotte asks, surprised.

“Of course. She’ll be happy to see you two in the morning. Gigi has a spare key. She can take you,” William says, glancing at Gigi.

“Just make sure you give us the details tomorrow,” Gigi says before looking at Fitz. “Are you coming?”

“I’m going to stay here until he can see her,” Fitz says, gesturing to William.

“You don’t have to do that,” William says, shaking his head.

“Hey. You’d do the same for me. Besides, I don’t have someone waiting for me at home anyway,” Fitz replies, brushing it off. “We’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

“Thanks again,” Sam says, giving William a short hug.

“Thank _you_ for making the trip,” William says quietly. “And for sitting with me.”

“Sometimes, you just need a body.” Sam murmurs, shrugging. Charlotte grabs his hand and they follow Gigi out the door, William watching them go. Fitz claps him on the shoulder again and gives him a relieved smile before they sit back down.

~~~~~ 

William finds this wait much harder, knowing that Lizzie is now ok. He aches to see her face again and he’s stuck in this waiting room, listening to the dull ticking of the clock. Fitz tries to distract him but it does no good. His eyes are glued to those doors and he won’t really feel better until he’s in her presence. It’s nearly one in the morning when a nurse finally comes walking in and William elbows Fitz in the side to wake him up. He nodded off a little while ago and William was too distracted to notice.

“Are you here for Elizabeth Bennet?” the nurse asks with a smile on her face.

“Yes, we are,” William nods, standing up.

“Would you happen to be Will?” she asks.

“William Darcy but she calls me Will,” he replies and Fitz smiles to himself.

“I’m afraid it’s too late for any visitors but family members right now. You’re welcome to come back after 11 tomorrow,” she says, turning to Fitz.

“That’s just fine,” Fitz says before turning to William. “You’ll be okay?”

“I will be…very soon,” William says, giving him a knowing look.

“Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow…or later today. Wow,” Fitz says, noticing the time. “Now, get out of here.”

“Thank you, Fitz,” William says, glancing at him as he leaves the room. He follows the nurse as she starts to lead them down a hallway.

“How is she doing?” William asks, pushing his hands in his pockets.

“Very well. She was specifically asking for you,” she looks over at him and smiles. “She actually asked me to find her ‘handsome hipster husband.”

“Oh,” William smiles a genuine smile for the first time all evening. “I’m actually her fiancé.”

“That makes sense,” the nurse chuckles. “She’s on some pretty strong pain medication right now. Elizabeth most likely won’t be awake for long. Will you be staying? We can get you a cot.”

“Yes, I will. Thank you…Viola,” William says, looking at her nametag. “A chair is just fine.”

“If you’re sure,” she says as they walk into the unit. “Lauren and I work the night shift so you’ll probably be seeing a bit of us. Now remember, Elizabeth needs her rest so let her sleep because she probably won’t feel as good when she wakes up tomorrow.”

“Of course,” William says, grimacing at the thought of Lizzie in pain again. “If I may add…she does prefer to be called Lizzie.”

“I’ll make a note of it,” Viola says, smiling at him. They reach the room and pause at the door.

“And if she needs anything, she can just press the button to call us. We’re right over there,” Viola says, pointing to the nurses station.

“Thank you so much, Viola,” William says, politely smiling at her. She swings the door open wide and William gets his first glance of Lizzie. He’s so relieved to finally see her but his heart clenches as he notices all the wires and tubes attached to her. Lizzie is facing away from the door and turns towards the noise, her face lighting up as she sees William.

“Are you ready for a visitor, Lizzie?” Viola asks, making a point to use her preferred name.

“Heeeeey. It’s my handsome husband to beeee,” Lizzie says with a goofy grin.

“Very high on drugs,” Viola whispers to William and he smiles at her as she closes the door.

“Hey there, beautiful,” William says quietly, grabbing a chair and placing it next to her bed.

“Caaan I haaave a kisssss?” Lizzie asks, tapping at her lips before he can sit down.

“Of course you can,” William murmurs, leaning down and putting his hand on the bed handle. He’s too afraid to get near the IV in her right arm, the heart monitor sensors sticking out of her hospital gown or the pulse oximeter on her right finger. He gives her a gentle kiss, shutting his eyes as she puts her left hand on his cheek.

“You smell gooooood,” Lizzie hums as he pulls back. He chuckles slightly before he takes a seat and puts his hand nears hers on the bed, noticing the peaceful look plastered on her face.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” William sighs as she rests her hand on his own.

“I’m fantastic,” Lizzie says slowly, closing her eyes. She doesn’t say anything for a moment and William thinks she’s already fallen asleep.

“Lizzie?” William whispers, running a thumb across the side of her wrist. She hums in reaction and her eyes open just a little.

“I can’t wait to marry you,” Lizzie grins. “I’m soo excited.”

“Me too, Lizzie,” William smiles, taking a deep breath.

“You’re like…the hottest person I know. You and yourrrrr sssuits. I would probably die if I ever saw you in a pin striped suit,” Lizzie says and then gasps.  “You should wear suspenders and a bow tie to the wedding! I think you would look like James Bond…except waaay hotter.”

“Lizzie!” William laughs softly.

“Then you get to be my husband and I get to be your wife and we can live our super sexy lives together,” Lizzie slurs slightly, licking her lips.

“Oookay,” William says with amusement.

“You’re my favorite person in the whole world,” Lizzie says before yawning.

“You should get some sleep, Lizzie,” William says quietly.

“Mmmhmm,” Lizzie hums, closing her eyes. “You’ll stay, right? I want you to stay forever.”

“I’ll be right here as long as you need me,” William whispers, reaching up and caressing her cheek. Her mouth twitches up from his touch and he settles back into his chair. He watches her for a little bit as she falls asleep, the heart monitor showing a steady rate. There is a quiet buzz coming from outside the door and the lights are dimmed, which makes everything seem calmer.

William can’t relax though. He may finally be with Lizzie again but she has so many wires sticking out of her that it worries him. The sterilization and stark whiteness of the walls gives him no reassurance. As he sits there, all the worst scenarios play out in his head again. Everything gets jumbled, which only gives him anxiety and William doesn’t want to think about it anymore. He gently grabs her hand with both of his and kisses the back of it.

“You can’t do this to me ever again, Lizzie. I was so worried…I was so scared,” William whispers, his eyes welling up once more. “I-I can’t imagine my life without you. You said we’d grow old together. You can’t back out of that now. We’re supposed to take care of each other. I promise y-you…I will be here to take care of you. I will do everything I’m capable of to make you h-happy. I love you more than anything.”

A few tears fall on the hospital sheets before he wipes the rest of away with the back of his hand. He rests his head against the hospital bed, holding her hand tightly in his own. Soon, the beeping of the machines surrounding Lizzie lull him to sleep.

* * *

 

Saturday, May 31st

There’s a click of the door and William Darcy wakes with a start. He lifts his head to see an unfamiliar nurse walking in. He checks the time on his phone to see that it’s barely past six am.

“Hello, sleepyhead,” she says as she starts checking Lizzie’s vitals.

“Hello,” William replies, his voice low. “Do I need to move? Am I in your way?”

“Don’t worry about it,” she says. “Viola already worked around you twice.”

“Oh. Where is Viola?” William asks before rubbing his face with his hands.

“Shift change. She just went home. I’m Rosa,” she says, adjusting the IV bag on the stand.

“How is she doing?” William asks, looking at a still sleeping Lizzie.

“So far, so good. Once she wakes up, we’ll check her incision site and have a talk with the doctor,” Rosa says, writing something on her chart. “Alright, see you in a bit.”

“Thank you,” William says as she exits the room.

~~~~

William doesn’t try to get back to sleep. He didn’t even plan to fall asleep in the first place. He sits there for awhile and watches as the light begins to stream through the windows. As he brushes his fingers lightly against her engagement ring and along her fingers, her hand twitches. He looks up to see Lizzie slowly waking up, her eyes fluttering before fully opening.

“Good morning, love,” William says softly, smiling at her.

“Morning,” Lizzie mumbles, wincing as she pulls herself up. “What happened?”

“Don’t try to move. You had surgery,” William says, frowning.

“Surgery? I feel like I was hit by a truck,” Lizzie whimpers, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. William thinks that’s a perfect way to describe how he felt last night before he was able to see her. He glances out the hospital window and wonders if he should call a nurse.

“If I could change places with you, I would,” William says, caressing her hand. Lizzie clears her throat and smacks her lips together.

“I’m thirsty,” Lizzie says, looking at him.

“Okay. I’m going to get the nurse and see if I can get you some water,” William says, giving her a soft smile as he gets up.

“Thank you, Will,” Lizzie replies, giving him a weak smile. He steps outside and finds Rosa sitting at the desk, head down and filling out some charts. Rosa calls her surgeon and then follows William back into the room with a plastic pitcher of water. William sits back in his chair and Lizzie holds out her hand, William smiling as he takes it.

“Hello, Lizzie! It’s good to see you finally awake. Your doctor should be arriving shortly,” Rosa says, placing the pitcher on the side table. She grabs the blood pressure cuff and starts taking her vitals.

“Your pulse is a little fast,” Rosa replies, looking towards the door as Dr. Consuelo walks in. She leans down to Lizzie and puts her hand on her shoulder. “I’ll take care of you as soon as she’s finished.”

“Hello, Elizabeth. You went through quite an ordeal yesterday,” Dr. Consuelo says as she reads over the chart. “You had your appendix removed after it ruptured. I was the main surgeon on your case and overall, it went very well.”

“Overall?” William repeats, sitting up a bit straighter.

“I did mention to you last night that there are always risks when this happens,” she says, closing the chart. She walks over to the sink and washes her hands as she continues talking “We like to avoid the appendix rupturing at all costs but the fortunate thing in Elizabeth’s case is that she was brought before there were many complications. We were quite thorough which is why she may feel a considerable amount of pain and discomfort over the next few days. I’ve put her on antibiotics and we’ve kept a small drainage tube to help avoid further infection.”

The doctor pulls back the sheets and starts to peel back the bandaging on Lizzie’s lower abdomen. William scoots his chair in closer as the doctor examines the incision site. Lizzie hisses a little and squeezes William’s hand as the doctor continues.

“Everything is looking good,” she says slowly, glancing up with a smile. “Rosa, please.”

Rosa begins cleaning the site and changing the bandaging as Dr. Consuelo starts talking again.

“You’re going to be on a course of antibiotics for a few days,” she says, looking between the both of them.

“How long will I…” Lizzie starts and winces again, Rosa mouths sorry to her as she continues. “Be in here?”

“I would say most likely til the end of the week. Your diet is liquid for now but we will slowly build it up to solids. Once your tubing is removed, you can start going on short walks on the floor and we’ll be constantly monitoring you to avoid infections,” Dr. Consuelo finishes.

“How long will she be off work?” William asks, sharing a look with Lizzie.

“Normal recovery time for an appendectomy is usually about two weeks,” Dr. Consuelo replies. “But Lizzie will have a longer time because of the stitches, and the rupture so I would say probably four weeks. If you have any other questions, you can have any of the nurses beep me. I will be in and out to check on you throughout the week.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” William says as she exits the room. Rosa finishes up with the bandages and cleans everything. She readjusts the compression socks on Lizzie’s legs before bringing the sheets back up.

“Alright, Lizzie. You are all set,” Rosa says. “How is your pain level?”

“An eight,” Lizzie says, grimacing.

“I thought as much. I will be right back with some pain meds,” Rosa replies, quickly exiting the room.

“Four weeks? Not including how long I’ll be in here. I’m so stupid, Will,” Lizzie moans, looking at him. “I should have listened to you.”

“You’re not stupid, Lizzie,” William says, brushing his knuckles against her cheek. “Your appendix wasn’t going to wait for a convenient time. You would have missed work either way. When you feel better, you can still work from home.”

“I must have put you through hell,” Lizzie whispers, looking guilty.

“We’re not talking about this right now,” William says, giving her a sympathetic smile. “At least it didn’t happen during the wedding…or our honeymoon.”

Rosa comes back in before Lizzie can respond and puts more pain medication into her IV.

“Alright, Lizzie. If you need anything else, the button is right next to your arm,” Rosa says, patting her on the arm and walks out.

“Thank you,” Lizzie says. After a moment, a serene look washes over her face. “Oh wow. This stuff works fast.”

“I had a feeling it might,” William says with a smile, thinking back to last night. “Just get some sleep. I’ll be right here.”

“I’m glad,” Lizzie smiles before her eyes flicker shut.

~~~~~

Charlotte and Sam check with William first to make sure that Lizzie is up for visitors. They stay in the waiting room until William shoots them a text to let them know that Lizzie is finally awake again.

“Heeey. I like waking up to your face,” Lizzie smiles at William.

“Same goes for you, beautiful,” William murmurs, caressing her hand. “Are you up for a few visitors right now?”

“Mmm sure. Fitz and Gigi?” Lizzie asks.

“Possibly,” William says with a straight face. There’s a knock on the door before it creaks up to reveal Charlotte and Sam close behind.

“Charlotte! I can’t believe you’re heeere,” Lizzie says, pressing the button on the bed to sit up. William helps her readjust until she’s finally comfortable.

“Well, I had to see your engagement ring for myself. You didn’t have to be all dramatic to get me to come though,” Charlotte teases, her eyes a bit glassy.

“You know me. I’m all about the drama,” Lizzie says, chuckling and then immediately regretting it. William jerks to help her as she grabs her side. She shakes her head and lowers her voice so only he can hear. “It’s okay. Thank you. I’m fine.”

“You sure?” William whispers and she nods, smiling to reassure him.

“Did you two just get here?” Lizzie asks, looking over to Sam and Charlotte.

“We’ve been here since last night,” Charlotte says, taking a few steps closer. William gets up and offers the chair to her, Charlotte sitting as William moves back to stand with Sam. “William offered us the guest bedroom at your place.”

“Did you?” Lizzie asks, looking sweetly at William and he smiles back at her.

“I, um, I called your parents. Last night and this morning” Charlotte says. “I worked some magic so that they won’t come up and hover over you. Lydia has it all under control."

“You’re the best,” Lizzie replies, sighing. “I should call them soon.”

“When you feel up to it,” William agrees.

“Is this the ring?” Charlotte asks, picking up Lizzie’s left hand and examining it. Lizzie gets a swell of guilt and bites her lip as Charlotte looks back at Sam. He bends over the chair to look at the ring and then nods in approval at William. This is not how she expected to show Charlotte her engagement ring. She doesn’t really want to think about what everybody must have been going through when she was in surgery. Lizzie might find the courage to ask William soon. She can see the dark circles under his eyes. She knows he didn’t get a lot of sleep. “Will you tell me all about the engagement now? Every detail?”

“I guess I could. I’m not exactly going anywhere right now,” Lizzie half jokes. The smile slides off her face as she catches the solemn look pass on William’s face. He quickly coughs and covers to replace the look with a more neutral one. “Do the men want to stay for the girly bff talk?”

“I, for one, would like to know how I won fifty dollars so I am definitely staying,” Sam says, grabbing a second chair from the opposite corner of the room.

“You know I’m staying,” William says quietly, giving Lizzie a look of significance.

“Alright then. You’ve been warned,” Lizzie teases.

~~~~~ 

Gigi and Fitz come to visit in the late afternoon just as Rosa is giving Lizzie another dose of pain medication. William had warned them about timing and laughs to himself as they walk in, Fitz holding a huge arrangement of flowers and Gigi carrying a stack of magazines.

“Heeeeey. Look who it is, Will!” Lizzie grins sleepily.

“Nice timing, guys. She will probably be asleep in ten minutes,” William says, uncrossing his arms.

“You brought stuff. What did you bring me?” Lizzie asks, leaning her head back against the pillow.

“Hey Lizzie B! Thought we could brighten up this room with some flowers,” Fitz says.

“William said you’d be in here for some time so I brought you a variety of magazines,” Gigi says, placing them by Lizzie’s bed. “Some trashy ones and a few classier bridal mags.”

“Oh nooo. I’m so sorry we couldn’t go shopping for dresses today,” Lizzie says, pouting. “I was looking forward to that.”

“It’s fine,” Gigi replies, waving her hand. “You can look through these and get an idea of what you actually want. Then we’ll be better prepared for when you’re all better.”

“You’re the best,” Lizzie grins and turns to William. “Will…your sister is the best.”

“What about me, Lizzie B?” Fitz asks, giving her his best fake pout.

“You’re pretty awesome too,” Lizzie smiles blearily. “I’m happy you both agreed to be in the wedding. Best wedding party ever.”

“We’re honored you asked us,” Fitz says, resting his hand on his chest.

“Mmmhmm,” Lizzie hums, her eyes starting to glaze over as she looks at William. William takes that as her sign that she’ll be asleep any moment. He signals to both Gigi and Fitz and they begin to step outside.

“Alright, Lizzie. I’m just going to be right outside with Fitz and Gigi. You going to be okay?” William asks, leaning in close and brushing her cheek with his thumb.

“I’ve got you,” Lizzie mumbles as she closes her eyes. “Of course…I will.”

“I’ll be back soon,” William whispers, kissing her forehead. He steps outside and gently closes the door behind him.

“She’s looking good, Darcy,” Fitz says, glancing at her through the window. “You on the other hand…you need to get some rest.”

“I’m fine. I slept a little this morning,” William says, brushing him off.

“Seriously, William. You don’t need to be with her twenty four hours a day. You can afford to go home. Shower, shave…get a bite to eat,” Gigi says, putting a hand on his arm.

“I don’t want her to wake up and find that I’m not there,” William says, shaking his head.

“She’ll be asleep for a few hours. You said so yourself,” Gigi replies. “Please, William? You have to take care of yourself so you can take care of her.”

“Gigi, you don’t need to worry about me,” William says, giving her a stern look.

“Why not? I’m your little sister,” Gigi says, a bit smugly. “Besides, Lizzie has no stuff. She’ll want her own clothes soon enough. You can go home, pack a few things, get a change of clothes and get rid of those dark circles.”

“Fine,” William says, rolling his eyes. “My car is still at Pemberley though.”

“It’s downstairs. Gigi and I went to get it earlier,” Fitz says, handing him the keys. “We’ll stay here in case she wakes up while you’re gone.”

“You sure?” William asks, his brows furrowing.

“No question, man. Go and get refreshed,” Fitz says, pushing him a little.

“Alright, I’ll be back as soon as I can,” William replies, silently thanking them both before he turns to go.

* * *

 

 

Sunday, June 1st

William gets very little sleep for the second night in a row as he stays by Lizzie’s bedside. He was able to squeeze in a shower and shave the previous day but couldn’t bring himself to stay away from the hospital any longer. After he packed a small bag for the two of them, he returned and was glad to see that she was still asleep.

Lizzie kept moaning a few times in her sleep and William was worried she was getting an infection. Viola checked on her throughout the night but no signs other than the normal post surgical pain were apparent. Nonetheless, William stayed up most of the night and occasionally touched her forehead to check for fever.

By the early afternoon, Lizzie is looking better and sitting against a pillow as she flips through a trashy magazine.

“I can’t believe Kanye left Kim K. at the altar,” Lizzie says, tutting.

“Hmm?” William looks up from his phone. “Did he?”

“That’s the…story,” Lizzie says, more intrigued in the article.

“I’m still unsure of why she’s famous,” William says, somewhat confused. “Or who Kanye is.”

“Oh, Will,” Lizzie says, smiling. “This is why I love you. Could you hand me the bottom magazine?”

“This one?” William asks, holding up the bridal magazine and sporting a grin. Lizzie nods and trades him magazines before the room falls silent again. She keeps occasionally glancing at him only to notice the circles under his eyes have gotten darker. He was already awake when she woke up this morning so she wonders if he got any sleep at all. Lizzie needs to fix this right now.

“Will?” Lizzie asks quietly and he fixes his gaze on her.

“Yes, love?” William replies, giving her a tiny smile.

“Are you sleeping?” Lizzie asks, concern in her voice.

“It’s fine. You’re the one who needs your rest. Your body is recovering from a major trauma,” William says.

“That’s not…” Lizzie pauses and frowns. “You need to sleep too. I’m so happy that you’re here with me but you can’t let your sleep suffer.”

“Lizzie, really,” William replies, shaking his head.

“William, honestly,” Lizzie says, giving him a look. She sets the magazine down in her lap and thinks for a moment. She winces slightly as she scoots herself to the side and then pats the space next to her. “Get in.”

“That’s not a good idea,” William says, hesitation in his eyes.

“It’s a very good idea,” Lizzie nods.

“I don’t…I don’t want to hurt you,” William says quietly.

“You’d hurt me more if you didn’t get in here with me,” Lizzie replies softly.

“I just…” William trails off, struggling to find his words.

“I’ll pre-divorce you if you don’t get in this bed,” Lizzie teases and William lets out a short chuckle.

“Well, I don’t want to risk that,” William says, removing his shoes and standing up. He carefully climbs into the hospital bed, avoiding any wires which are thankfully on her other side. He lies on his side and rests his head just above Lizzie’s arm, near her shoulder. Lizzie smiles as she notices his feet hanging off the bed and he makes a face.

“Hi,” Lizzie whispers, turning her head towards him.

“Hi,” William smiles. He feels automatic comfort being so close to Lizzie, even if he can’t wrap his arms around her. Her arm curls around his head and starts running her fingers through his hair, William sighing from the sensation. He kisses her shoulder and she picks the bridal magazine back up with her other hand, letting it rest in her lap. He watches her as she flips through the pages, both occasionally making a comment on what would look nice at their own wedding. Soon enough, the feeling of being in such close proximity to Lizzie along with her fingers in his hair is enough to make him fall asleep.

Lizzie congratulates herself on a job well done. She’s not capable of doing much by herself right now, especially when it hurts to even move around in bed. She’s happy just to help William finally get some sleep. As she’s quietly turning the pages of the magazine, Rosa comes in to check on her and is surprised to see William in bed.

“Good to see him finally sleeping,” Rosa says quietly. “Viola told me he was up all night.”

“Was he?” Lizzie asks, glancing at him next to her.

“Viola says he was worried you were getting an infection but you checked out fine,” Rosa says and then adds. “He hasn’t really left since you’ve been in here.”

“He’s a bit of a worrier,” Lizzie says, playing with his hair. “I’d rather him be here than at home alone.”

“Is he comfortable?” Rosa asks, noticing his hanging feet.

“He sleeps well when I’m close to him,” Lizzie says, smiling to herself.

“Are _you_ comfortable?” Rosa asks as she switches the empty IV bag for a full one. “What’s your pain level?”

“If I don’t move, I’m great,” Lizzie murmurs. “I’d say seven and a half.”

“Small improvement from yesterday. I’ll get you something still,” Rosa says, glancing at the magazine in her lap. “Have you two set a date yet?”

“Towards the end of January. This might put a damper on our planning though,” Lizzie says, pulling her lip between her teeth. William inhales deeply and moves slightly closer to her but doesn’t wake up.

“Use your recovery time at home to get things done. You’d be surprised what you can accomplish from a computer,” Rosa says, smiling. “I’ll be right back with some pain medication.”

Lizzie lays there for a moment and watches William as he sleeps. Every worry line on his face is slowly melting away and fills Lizzie with happiness and relief. Maybe the amount of time she needs to recover really will help with the wedding planning. It gives her something to think about and a little excitement bubbles up within her. Rosa comes back a moment later with her pain medication and all thoughts immediately get washed away. She focuses on the sleeping man beside her and she rests her head against the crown of his. As the warm medication rushes through her veins, Lizzie lets it take over her senses and she quickly falls asleep next to William.

* * *

 

Tuesday, June 3rd

Monday proved to be exhausting for Lizzie. After she had a long phone call with her parents and Lydia (where her mother sobbed for five minutes straight), she and William called Jane and Bing who had barely just returned from Paris. She needed some peace and quiet after that but it didn’t last for long. Her doctor came in to examine her and decided that her risk of infection was now minimal. Lizzie had a short procedure to remove the drainage tubes and then slept away most of the day.

Today is a day for walking and the nurses are pushy. Well, she thinks so but the amused look on William’s face suggests otherwise. Lizzie would rather stay in bed but William is being very encouraging and supportive. She is secretly happy that he is taking the time off work to stay with her but she doubts he would go to work even if she insisted.

Lizzie is very slow to get out of bed the first time despite help from the nurses and William. As Rosa is removing her compression socks and fixing her IV, William is holding onto her arm to help her out of bed. Lizzie looks over her shoulder and notices the small gap in her hospital gown.

“Were you going to let me walk around the floor with my butt hanging out?” Lizzie asks quietly, looking up at William. He peeks behind her and smirks.

“It’s a very cute butt,” William assures her and Rosa holds in a chuckle.

“Will,” Lizzie whines.

“Would you like me to get you a second gown?” William says and she puffs out her lip, pouting. “Rosa, where could I get another gown for Lizzie?”

“Don’t worry. I’ll get it,” Rosa replies. “Rest for a moment and I’ll be right back.”

William helps Lizzie sit back down on the bed and she sighs heavily.

“You’re doing really well, Lizzie,” William says, resting a hand on her cheek.

“I haven’t even walked yet. It’s taking five minutes just to get out of bed,” Lizzie pouts.

“It would take anybody that long to get out of bed when they have so much hooked up to them,” William says, bending down a little to look her in the eye. “You’re going to be back to normal in no time.”

“With you by my side?” Lizzie asks, biting her lip.

“Always,” William says and Lizzie gives him a small smile. He leans in and gives her a short but lingering kiss, Lizzie whimpering slightly against his lips. As he pulls back, he sees Rosa paused at the door and looking down, pretending not to notice the moment between them. “And now we have something to cover you up.”

Rosa smiles at him as she walks over and hands Lizzie another gown. William helps her put it on and ties it for good measure, making sure none of her is exposed. She leans into him as she stands back up and they are all ready to go. Her first walk doesn’t last for long--she only makes it once around the nurse’s station before she feels out of breath. By Wednesday evening, she’s able to get around four times.  She may still be slow and William is still holding onto her arm but she feels weirdly accomplished. William has a big grin on his face as she finishes her fourth lap and she can’t help but smile too.

 

* * *

 

Thursday, June 5th

William hears a rumor from Viola (right before her night shift ends) that Lizzie may be going home today. The rumor becomes a possibility when Rosa is looking over the doctor’s notes from yesterday. The possibility becomes a reality when Dr. Consuelo returns to check on Lizzie just after lunch.

“I hear you’ve made some really good progress in the past few days,” she says, looking through Lizzie’s chart. “Your stitches look good, no infection or anything…I think you could go home today.”

“Really?” Lizzie asks, her face lighting up.

“I don’t see why not. Of course, you’ll be sent home with antibiotics and some pain medication. One of the nurses will change your bandaging beforehand,” Dr. Consuelo says. “I’ll go ahead and get those discharge papers started. You’ll be back in your bed by tonight.”

“That is fantastic news,” William says, smiling at Lizzie. “Is there anything we need to know for her recovery?”

“No heavy lifting for six weeks to avoid further injury and minimal physical activity for the first few weeks. Don’t get the bandaging wet so avoid full showers,” she replies, handing William a piece of paper from her prescription pad. “One of the nurses will go over it all with the two of you before you go. I will see you again in a couple weeks.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Lizzie says, sighing in relief as she leaves.

“I get to take you home. Finally,” William says, grinning.

“Yea,” Lizzie says, resting her head on the pillow. William leaves her alone to make a few phone calls and to fill her prescriptions. By the time the discharge papers are in their hands and the nurse is going over any questions they have, the sun is dipping low in the sky. William has packed up the car with the various presents and clothes around the room and heads back to get Lizzie, who is saying goodbye to the nurses on the floor.

“It just sucks that I can’t go back to work for a month. I’ve already missed a week,” Lizzie grumbles as William helps her into a wheelchair.

“You can work from home, Lizzie,” William says as Rosa starts wheeling her down the hall. “After next week though. You are in full time recovery mode right now.”

“Listen to your fiancé,” Rosa jumps in. “People try to do too much at once after a major surgery and it lands them in the hospital again.”

“You’re both against me,” Lizzie huffs.

“Think of it as a little vacation,” William offers, gazing at her as they get in the elevator.

“A vacation where I can barely walk without assistance and definitely can’t do other things,” Lizzie says, giving him a knowing look. Rosa presses her lips together to refrain from laughing as she sees William’s chin pull back

“I, um,” William stutters. “You need your rest. I’ll be around to help you.”

“Thank you,” Lizzie says quietly, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. They reach outside and William lets go of her hand, running out to the parking lot to get the car.

“I don’t know where you found him but you need to keep him,” Rosa says as they wait.

“Rosa! Don’t make me laugh,” Lizzie says breathily, holding her stomach.

“I’m sorry dear,” Rosa pats her shoulder. “But really, he is completely smitten with you. Sometimes I’m worried about the patients we send home but I know you’re in good hands with him.”

“Yeaa,” Lizzie says, looking down at her lap and hiding her smile. “We take care of each other.”

“As it should be,” Rosa nods as William pulls up. “Alright, this is where I leave you.”

“Thank you for everything Rosa,” Lizzie says as William steps out of the car.

“It’s my job,” Rosa brushes her off. “Pay attention to the labels and instructions. I don’t want to see you back here.”

“We definitely will,” William says as he comes around the car. He opens the passenger door and helps Lizzie out of the wheelchair, Rosa saying goodbye as she goes back inside. Lizzie attempts to get into the car but winces as she lifts her leg. William sees the pain flash across her face and he quickly, but gently, scoops her up. “Alright, here we go.”

“Will!” Lizzie protests and then gives up as he slides her into the car.

“Sorry,” William says with a slight smirk. He places a towel over her abdomen and buckles her seatbelt before closing the door. He hurries around the other side and gets in the car. “Ready to go home?”

“Most definitely,” Lizzie smiles at him before leaning her head back. It takes longer than usual to get home but Lizzie’s not complaining. She finds it a bit amusing to see William drive so carefully. She’s also thankful he remembered to put a towel behind the seatbelt or she would be hurting a bit more by now. They finally get home and William slings their bag over his shoulder before helping her out of the car.

By the time Lizzie and William reach the door to their apartment, she is pretty exhausted. It’s the most walking she’s done so far and she feels a bit pathetic for being tired so quickly. William swings open the door and flips on the lights to reveal a ‘Welcome Home, Lizzie!’ banner in the living room with balloons attached. She spots flowers in the kitchen and a small stack of cards leaning against it.

“Oh my god,” Lizzie murmurs, looking up at William in awe. “How…?”

“Gigi and Sidney,” William smiles.

“Sidney is here?” Lizzie asks.

“Apparently he came up this morning for the weekend to surprise Gigi,” William says, putting down the bag in the entryway.

“That’s nice,” Lizzie sighs, resting her head against William’s shoulder. “It’s feels good to be home.”

“It really does,” William agrees, noticing most of Lizzie’s weight against him. “Are you tired? Gigi cleaned the sheets and made up the bed.”

“It’s so early but I really am,” Lizzie says, a bit defeated.

“Then let’s get you to bed,” William replies, kissing her forehead.

* * *

 

 

Friday, June 6th

When Lizzie wakes up, she makes it halfway to the living room unassisted before she has to take a break. William supports her the rest of the way and helps her settle onto the couch. He makes sure everything she needs is close to her so she won’t have to strain herself. It’s definitely a change of pace for her to be waited on hand and foot but it’s also, weirdly, kind of nice. William stays in the living room with her and works on his computer. She doubts he’s getting much done, however, because he keeps getting up to refill her water and get her snacks. By the afternoon, she realizes what she wants the most is a shower.

“What’s wrong, Lizzie?” William asks, seeing the frustration in her face.

“I want a shower but I can’t have one,” Lizzie pouts.

“How about a sponge bath like the nurse suggested? I can wash your hair in the sink afterwards,” William says, putting his computer to the side.

“Would you really?” Lizzie asks, biting her lip.

“Of course,” William says, smiling at her. “You are the patient and I am willing to get you whatever you need.”

“Alright then…Doctor Darcy,” Lizzie teases and holds up her arms. “Get me to the tub.”

“As you wish,” William smirks, gently picking her up. Lizzie wraps her arms around his neck as he makes his way to the bathroom. He puts her back down and dims the lights before unbuttoning his own shirt to reveal his sleeveless undershirt. He helps her put her hair up and carefully remove her clothes before lifting her into the tub. Lizzie watches him as he gets ready, crossing her arms over her chest with her back against the tub. William turns the water on and lets it run as he grabs a loofah from the shower, Lizzie wiggling her toes under the stream. He smiles at her as he mixes a little soap with the water and squeezes out the loofah. William moves the loofah up and down her legs and Lizzie sighs, the water and soap feeling good after a week of being in the hospital. As William reaches up higher, he puts his hand on her back to help her lean forward so he can clean her backside.

“How sexy is this?” Lizzie says, looking at him a bit pathetically.

“Very,” William says simply, kissing her shoulder.

“Don’t lie,” Lizzie whispers and he pauses.

“Lizzie, I’ve enjoyed a handful of baths with you,” William murmurs, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. “I find it very intimate that you’re letting me do this. I will give you a sponge bath any day if it makes you feel better.”

“You make me feel better,” Lizzie sighs and he kisses her temple.

“Then I’m doing my job,” William says quietly.

“I love you,” Lizzie says.

“I love you too,” William smiles. “Let’s finish and get you dressed so I can wash your hair.”

“I love it when you wash my hair. Where did you learn to have such gentle fingers?” Lizzie says, a smile playing on her lips.

“This might come up again in the next few weeks but… I have a younger sister,” William says, continuing to move the loofah across the surface of her skin. “I tried to help out my parents whenever I could and that sometimes included giving Gigi a bath when she was little.”

“Thank you,” Lizzie whispers after a moment.

“For what?” William asks, looking at her.

“For sharing those moments of your life with me,” Lizzie says, locking eyes with him.

“I quite enjoy it,” William replies. “I’m glad I have someone to share them with now.”

Lizzie takes a shaky breath and moves her thumb across his cheek. He leans in and gives her a soft kiss before he finishes up her sponge bath.

* * *

 

 

Saturday, June 7th

Lizzie insists that William keep their appointments to check out possible wedding venues. It took them a few tries to get them scheduled in the first place so somebody needs to go and it’s not her. It takes her little time to convince him but he finally agrees, but only because Gigi is coming over to help out.

“So you got me a Lizziesitter,” Lizzie teases as he checks his phone.

“Very funny,” William says, shaking his head. “You know I don’t want to leave you right now. You still need help getting around.”

“I know,” Lizzie pouts. “I’ll just stay here on this couch til you get back. I wish I could go with you so badly.”

“Me too,” William murmurs, kissing her temple right before they hear a knock on the door. “That must be Gigi.”

“She has a key. She can just come in,” Lizzie says, resting her head again the pillow.

“She’s traumatized from the last time,” William chuckles as he goes to open the door.

“Hey, big brother,” Gigi grins, giving him a hug. “I’m here to Lizziesit!”

“You are eerily too alike sometimes,” William chuckles while glancing at Lizzie. “Where’s Sidney?”

“He’s back at my place getting a little work done,” Gigi says, waving to Lizzie.

“She’s only been out of the hospital for a full day so she gets tired pretty easily,” William says, checking his watch. “I already gave her antibiotics and she took some pain medication about two hours ago. I don’t think she’ll need one before I come back.”

“I’ve got it under control, William,” Gigi assures him. “Go and get your errands done.”

“Thank you so much for doing this. Really, Gigi,” William says, smiling at her before turning to Lizzie. “I hope to be back in a couple hours.”

“Take lots of pictures,” Lizzie says softly.

“Go, William. We’re going to have some girl time,” Gigi says, pushing him out. She closes the door and spins around before skipping over to Lizzie. “Sooo, Lizzie. Guess what?”

“I think you’re going to tell me whether I guess or not,” Lizzie says, wincing a little as she pulls herself up.

“Sidney isn’t getting work done,” Gigi says, taking out her phone. “He’s taking care of our new kitty!”

“You got a kitty?!” Lizzie asks in surprise.

“Yea,” Gigi nods enthusiastically, pulling up a few pictures on her phone. “Sidney didn’t just surprise me with himself. He brought me this little guy to keep me company whenever he’s not around.”

“Oh my god. He is so adorable, Gigi. What did you name him?” Lizzie asks, looking up from the phone.

“Glitch,” Gigi grins and Lizzie looks at her curiously. “Well…it was a glitch in Domino’s programming that basically introduced us sooo I thought it was kind of fitting.”

“Totally,” Lizzie sighs, handing back her phone

“Okay. I don’t want to tire you out while William’s away. You have a choice. We could watch a movie or look at some wedding dresses online,” Gigi says, waiting for an answer.

“Wedding dresses,” Lizzie smiles.

~~~~~~

William comes home a little over three hours later to Gigi on the computer and Lizzie wrapped up in a blanket on the couch, having just woken up from the sound of the door opening.

“Sorry,” William grimaces. Gigi gets up from the chair to give him a hug and say goodbye to Lizzie.

“She fell asleep an hour ago and told me to wake her up after twenty minutes. I let her sleep,” Gigi shrugs.

“Thank you,” William says.

“Anyway, kitty time!” Gigi grins as she heads to the door.

“Kitty?” William repeats, a bit confused.

“Umm…Lizzie will tell you,” Gigi says, giving a look to Lizzie. “I’ll see you later.”

“Bye,” William replies, as she closes the door. William walks towards the couch as Lizzie slowly pulls herself up, still wrapped up in her blanket. “How are you doing?”

“Okay,” Lizzie says, taking a deep breath as she adjusts herself on the couch.

“What’s this about a cat?” William asks, helping her.

“Sidney surprised Gigi with a new cat. He’s really cute,” Lizzie says, smiling at him.

“Interesting,” William chuckles. “I suppose we’ll be cat sitting at some point.”

“If I get my way…totally,” Lizzie smiles as he sits on the edge of the couch near her. “How did it go?”

“Would you prefer the bad news or the good news first?” William asks, taking her hand.

“Uh oh,” Lizzie says, making a face. “Bad news first.”

“Okay, well…the Cliffhouse is closing for renovations starting in January so they won’t be available,” William says and Lizzie sticks her bottom lip out. “Yea, I know.”

“What’s the good news?” Lizzie asks, looking at him. William pulls his phone out to show her a few pictures.

“Your second favorite place...our second favorite place,” William corrects himself. “Is available.”

“Oh wow. The view looks even more amazing than the other pictures we saw before,” Lizzie gasps.

“Do you want to see any of the other places?” William asks, flipping through a few other pictures. Lizzie sits silent for a few moments as she looks through them all. “What do you think?”

“I still love that view,” Lizzie says, chewing on her lip.

“Me too,” William smiles. “That’s why I booked it.”

“No way! Really?” Lizzie asks, lifting her gaze to him.                           

“Yep. I didn’t want to miss out on this opportunity,” William says, moving back to the earlier pictures. “They have so many options on where to have the ceremony and reception. Some of the areas have limits but we don’t want a big wedding anyway. Also, I told them about why you weren’t able to come. Once you’re feeling up to it, we can just give them a call and you can check it out yourself.”

“Ugh. You’re freakin amazing,” Lizzie groans and William chuckles.

“So…we’re getting married on January 31st, 2015,” William murmurs.

“We have a set date,” Lizzie grins at him.

“Yes, we do,” William nods, kissing her temple.

“You know what we should do right now?” Lizzie says, taking a deep breath.

“Normally, I would know…” William says, frowning slightly. Lizzie giggles and winces slightly, William jerking a bit. “Oh, love. I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault. Relax,” Lizzie assures him. “Yes, normally we would totally go straight for the bedroom. Since that’s off the table right now, I say we make our guest list so we can order save the dates.”

“You sure you’re not too tired?” William asks, more concerned than before.

“I just had a nice nap,” Lizzie says. “It will be good progress. Make a list, shop online, take a nap, and maybe keep track of how many times I’d prefer to _not_ nap.”

“I don’t know how I could say no to that,” William says, quirking an eyebrow.

“Fantastic. Let’s get to work,” Lizzie grins.

* * *

 

 

First week of recovery, June 8th-14th

William takes off the entire week to stay home with Lizzie. She jokes with him that his boss might not be happy about it and he tells her he’s a pretty understanding boss. Throughout the week, he cooks all the meals and helps her when she needs things. Lizzie still takes a couple naps a day but William knows it’s good for her recovery. Late in the week, he steps out to get the mail and returns to find Lizzie slightly bent over, leaning against the couch and one hand on her incision area.

“What are you doing?” William asks, quickly tossing the mail on the counter and rushing over to her. “I was going to be back in a minute.”

“I just…ugh,” Lizzie says, a bit out of breath as he helps her get comfortable on the couch. “I wanted to paint my toenails. I thought I would be able to make it to the bedroom and back before you got here.”

“Lizzie,” William says sympathetically, placing a hand on her cheek. “I would have been more than happy to get it for you. You can’t even bend to paint your toenails though!”

“I wanted to try,” Lizzie says, pouting. “I’m staring at them half the day. I thought I could at least make them look nice.”

“Alright. Give it to me,” William says and Lizzie hesitantly hands him the light purple nail polish.

“What are you going to do?” Lizzie asks in confusion.

“I’m going to paint your toenails,” William replies, sitting at the end of the couch and patting his leg.

“You are not,” Lizzie says in disbelief. “You don’t know how.”

“Once again, you forget,” William says, gently grabbing one foot and resting it against his leg. “I have a sister. Besides being able wash hair and cook, I am quite adept at painting toenails.”

“Always surprising me, William Darcy,” Lizzie says, shaking her head. He glances at her and smiles before starting with her big toe. She watches him and is impressed with how well he does. As he gently blows on the polish to dry it, he caresses the top of her foot for a moment. When he finishes, he takes her other foot and repeats the process. He puts a second coat on each foot and lets them dry before putting the cap back on the polish.

“Are you happy with the finished product?” William asks with a glint in his eyes.

“I can’t even believe you just did that,” Lizzie says, admiring her toes from afar.

“Would you like me to do your fingernails too?” William teases, shaking the bottle of polish.

“Maybe we can keep a little mystery in this relationship,” Lizzie retorts. He chuckles and stands up. “Thank you, Will.”

“You’re welcome, love,” William says, bending down to kiss her cheek.

“I’m weirdly glad you know how to do that,” Lizzie says.

“Me too. It may come in handy again down the road,” William smirks, quirking an eyebrow. “I’m going to put this away.”

Lizzie watches him disappear around the hallway and takes a deep breath. She knows exactly what he means.

* * *

 

 

Second week of recovery, June 15th-21st

Lizzie is a little slow to recover and it’s starting to get frustrating. She’s able to check in and talk with Andrea a few times during the week, which makes her want to be back at work again. Andrea assures her that all the investors were thoroughly impressed with the presentation and one even plans to invest more into the company. It’s good news for Lizzie when she feels so out of sorts this week. William is working from home once again and helping her out as much as possible. Lizzie is able to walk a bit more around the apartment without getting as winded but still wishes she didn’t feel so tired in the middle of the day.

Late one evening, Lizzie is lying on the couch with a hand against her side and half watching television. William is just finishing up the dishes and drying his hands off when he pulls something out of the fridge.

“Lizzie, I got you a little something,” William says as Lizzie slowly pulls herself into a sitting position.

“Hmm?” Lizzie hums, looking back at him. He smiles at her as he pulls a piece of her favorite cake out of a box and puts it on a plate.

“I thought you would like a little dessert so I picked this up while I was running errands earlier,” William says, walking over to her. He sits on the coffee table’s edge and holds it in front of her, waiting for her to take it.

“Thank you,” Lizzie whispers as her eyes begin to water and her chin wobbles.

“Lizzie? Lizzie, what’s wrong?” William frowns, putting the cake on the table and moving onto the couch.

“I don’t k-know,” Lizzie stutters, wiping away a tear from the corner of her eye.

“Lizzie, please tell me,” William murmurs, putting a hand on her cheek. “I know it’s not about the cake.”

“This just…it sucks,” Lizzie whimpers, locking eyes with him. “I want to be better already. I’m tired of being tired and not being able to do anything.”

“It takes time. You _are_ getting better,” William says, giving her a small smile.

“Yea but…” Lizzie starts, shaking her head. “I wish it was right now. I can’t go to work, I can barely lift anything and you’re always here helping me. You don’t have to be this nice.”

“Have to?” William repeats. “I’m not doing this because I have to. I’m doing it because I want to. In sickness and in health, remember? We’re just getting a bit of a head start. You would do the same for me.”

“Yea…” Lizzie sighs and nods. “It’s just frustrating. You’re doing all of this for me and I _know_ I put you through hell. All because I was too stubborn and had to go to work. I don’t deserve it.”

William frowns and pauses for a moment. “Was I terrified when I learned you were being rushed to the hospital? Absolutely. You could get a paper cut and I would be worried. It’s in my nature. To take care of the people I love. For you to say that you don’t deserve this. _That’s_ frustrating. You deserve everything. This is a set back but I know you’re strong. We just need a little patience.”

“Damn your caring nature,” Lizzie breathes out, a small smile on her lips. “I love you too.”

“Come here,” William murmurs, pulling her in for a careful hug. He kisses her temple before she rests her head on his shoulder. He rubs her back gently as she lets out a few shuddered breaths. After a few moments, she pulls back and kisses the corner of his mouth. William smiles at her and moves in for a soft, loving kiss before resting his forehead against hers.

“You know…I miss you too,” Lizzie whispers.

“Miss me? I’ve been right here,” William says, chuckling.

“No, I mean…Miss _you_ ,” Lizzie says, biting her lip as her eyes dart from his face to his lap.

“Ohh,” William says and then smirks. “I miss you too.”

“This is somehow worse than when we were apart in the beginning,” Lizzie says quietly. “You’re right here and I can’t do anything. I especially miss the cuddling.”

“I will cuddle you so hard when you’re fully recovered,” William grins and Lizzie can’t help but laugh as she holds her side.

“Will! Don’t make me laugh!” Lizzie says breathily.

“I’m sorry, love,” William says, kissing her cheeks. “I really do miss holding you close. I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“I know. You have your kid gloves on,” Lizzie replies, her shoulders slumping a bit. “I appreciate it.”

“I’m glad,” William smiles. “Now, would you like some cake?”

“Yes please,” Lizzie nods.

* * *

 

 

Week Three of Recovery, June 22nd-28th

William goes back to work but only half days during Lizzie’s third week of recovery. She, thankfully, is beginning to feel less tired while she does things around the apartment and has even gone on a few walks around the block. William is still treating her like glass and she is starting to get a little antsy. By the end of the week, William takes her to her doctor appointment.

“Your incision is looking really good, Lizzie. The stitches came out nicely and it will heal right up,” Dr. Consuelo says. “How are you feeling?”

“Better this week,” Lizzie says, glancing to William who gives her an encouraging smile.

“That’s good. Blood tests indicate that all your levels are in range and there’s no infection,” Dr. Consuelo says, looking at her. “I’m really happy about that.”

“I was wondering,” Lizzie says. “About when I could possibly go back to work and get back into my normal routine.”

“Well, you’re still healing a bit. I would ease back into it,” Dr. Consuelo replies. “What is your energy level like compared to before your surgery?”

“Maybe 70%,” Lizzie confesses, shrugging a little.

“I thought as much. I would probably wait another week or so,” Dr. Consuelo says. “I would say you can go back to work after next week. Build up your strength and you should be fine.”

“A little over a week. Not bad,” William says, smiling at her.

“What about other activities?” Lizzie asks, a bit hesitant.

“What activities do you mean, Lizzie?” Dr. Consuelo asks.

“Like…bedroom activities,” Lizzie replies hastily. William clears his throat and suddenly finds the floor really interesting.

“If you’re especially active,” Dr. Consuelo starts and Lizzie nods quickly. “Then I would wait until you’re one hundred percent. Take more walks throughout the rest of your recovery and I’d say you should be just fine. Don’t try anything particularly athletic in the beginning.”

“Okay. Thanks,” Lizzie mumbles, her cheeks turning faintly pink.

“Do either of you have any other questions?” Dr. Consuelo asks with a friendly smile.

“I don’t…” Lizzie says before glancing to William. “I think that’s about it.”

“Well, if you think of anything, don’t hesitate to ask,” Dr. Consuelo says, standing up. “I don’t think I need to see you again unless you have any issues that come up.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Lizzie replies.

“Just get dressed and check in with my nurse Maggie before you go,” Dr. Consuelo says, closing the door as she exits. Lizzie slowly slides off the table and grabs her clothes on the chair beside William.

“Lizzie Bennet,” William says, a hint of warning in his voice.

“Whatever,” Lizzie says, pressing her lips together. “Don’t lie. You wanted to know too.”

“Still,” William replies, a bit amused.

“Okay, prude,” Lizzie teases as he stands up. “Help me get dressed.”

“Why would I do that if I’m a prude?” William asks, arching an eyebrow.

“Because you love me,” Lizzie grins as he unties her gown.

“That I do,” William murmurs.

* * *

 

 

Week Four of Recovery, June 29th-July 4th

The save-the-dates arrive in the mail on Saturday and they spend the weekend addressing envelopes, William helping the most by licking the stamps. A few stamps end up on Lizzie instead of the envelopes though. William goes back to work full time but makes a point to call Lizzie to check on her constantly. He also tries to get home before five which is something that Lizzie likes. She thinks that working from home isn’t so bad but she’s actually looking forward to going back next week. She takes the doctor’s advice to heart and starts going on longer walks, twice a day. By Tuesday, she walks all the way to the post office to mail the save-the-dates and only feels a little tired. Lizzie does end up taking a nap when she returns though.

By Friday, she feels practically normal and William has the day off for the 4th of July holiday. They invite Fitz, Brandon and Gigi over to celebrate the holiday and Lizzie’s impending return to work. She hopes to get some much needed bedroom time with William after the fireworks finish. Unfortunately, Fitz and Brandon overstay their welcome and she falls asleep on William’s shoulder.

* * *

 

 

Saturday, July 5th

 Lizzie is the first to wake up Saturday morning, her head resting on William’s arm. She remembers that he carried her to bed. Still cautious, he laid close to her but didn’t pull her in as closely as she would have liked. She gazes at him for a few minutes, her eyes sweeping over his face. She has missed being this close to him and she wants to fix it right now.

Lizzie brings a hand up and brushes her knuckles against his cheek before kissing his shoulder. William makes a little noise in his sleep and shifts a little closer to her. She smiles and continues, placing more kisses on his shoulder and moving her hand to his neck. His eyes flutter open and a smile plays at the corner of his mouth. She puts a finger against his lips and doesn’t let him say a word. Lizzie leans in and softly kisses his lips, his eyes closing once again. She deepens the kiss and William’s free hand cautiously moves to her waist, carefully pulling her closer. Lizzie pushes against his shoulder and he lies on his back, Lizzie partially lying on top of him. She pulls back and places a few kisses on his jaw line.

“Lizzie,” William hums.

“Will,” Lizzie murmurs as she kisses his chin.

“I don’t…” William trails off and Lizzie pauses. She brings herself up and straddles his lap, William raising one eyebrow.

“I miss you,” Lizzie says, moving her hands up his clothed chest.

“Are you sure?” William asks, resting his hands on her thighs. Lizzie smirks and grabs the hem of her shirt, pulling it off completely and tossing it aside. She sees his eyes flash with desire and his grip on her legs tighten as she sits on top of him topless. She loves that his body is betraying his mind. Lizzie leans forward a little and grabs his hands, pulling them to cover her breasts.

“All I want is to feel every part of you,” Lizzie smiles. William takes a deep breath and sits up to kiss her, Lizzie whimpering slightly as his thumbs brush across her nipples. She wraps her arms around his neck as the kiss becomes more passionate and his hands slide to her back, his fingers spreading and touching as much skin as he can. He breaks off the kiss and gasps for air, looking deep into her eyes. William gently lowers her onto the bed and she lets her arms rest against the mattress above her head, completely exposed in front of him but not feeling that way. He pauses and gazes at her intensely until Lizzie places a hand on his cheek, caressing it with her thumb.

“I won’t break,” Lizzie assures him and he flashes a tiny grin. William leans back down and begins slowly kissing across her collarbone. He is so completely gentle as he kisses every inch of her skin and it’s as if he has never done it before. It feels almost like their first week together when he was just getting to know her body. Lizzie sighs and closes her eyes, enjoying how he is taking time to familiarize himself with her again. It has absolutely been way too long and her body feels so heated already. He drags his tongue across each nipple and she lets out a breathy whimper. Then, his lips begin to inch down her body and memorizing what has long ago been memorized. William pauses at her scar and Lizzie looks down to see smallest bit of pain in his eyes.

“I’m still here,” Lizzie whispers, giving him a loving look. William lightly brushes his fingers across her pink scar, tracing across the line of it. He leans back down and places slow, lingering kisses on and around the area. Lizzie wants to cry at how tender he’s being. She tangles her fingers in his hair and she feels him smile against her skin. He continues down her body and pulls off her shorts, dropping them to the floor. He removes his shirt and Lizzie notices a bit of playfulness in his eyes. William traces the top hem of her cotton underwear and then leans down, kissing her through the material. She gasps as she feels his teeth nip at her pelvis and Lizzie grins at him as he bites at the hem of her underwear, tugging slightly. She bites her lip as he pulls her underwear down her legs with his teeth, a feat that never fails to affect her. William pulls his body slowly up hers until he comes face to face with her. Lizzie knows that look in his eyes by now. She’s going to be in charge this time. She pushes against him and he sits up on his knees, looking at her curiously. Pulling herself up, she is able to push him onto his back and she straddles him once more.

“I really did miss this,” William sighs as Lizzie rakes her fingers across his chest. William continues his own exploration and his fingers trail against the curves of her hips. She can’t resist pushing back a little, feeling his arousal straining against his boxer briefs. William groans as she does it again, Lizzie grinning wickedly as she leans down. Her thumb brushes against the stubble of his chin and he tilts his head back, a sign he wants her lips on his neck. She leans in and drags her tongue across it, feeling his Adam’s apple bob up and down. Lizzie can smell his natural musk as she buries her nose in his neck and it’s intoxicating. It sends a shiver down her spine and the twinge in her belly grows. She copies William and takes her time as her lips and hands move across every inch of his skin. She is quicker to remove his boxer briefs and she licks her lips, aching to feel all of him. William pulls her up and she lies across his naked body as they share an intense kiss, all barriers from the last month quickly dissolving. There is nothing more than pure unadulterated lust for each other and she moans against his lips. They both pull back and gasp for air, gazing at one another with unfocused eyes. Lizzie brings herself up and whimpers at William’s traveling hands. She sits up on her knees and positions herself just above him. She pauses for anticipation and feels him twitch, William deliciously grinning at her.

“No more waiting,” Lizzie whispers. She slowly lowers herself onto him, groaning from the sensation. She sits there for a moment and gives her body time to readjust, knowing it has been far too long. William is a patient man and holds onto her hips, not daring to move until her signal. Lizzie places her hands on his chest and begins to leisurely rock her hips back and forth. She feels extra sensitive and her breath catches as William thrusts to meet her movements. It takes them a moment to get back into their rhythm but it feels fantastic when they finally move together. They aren’t in a hurry and yet the pleasure is building too quickly; so easily. William can no longer stand the distance between them and sits up as they rock their hips against each other. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her in close, Lizzie’s head falling back from the sensations coursing through her veins. Her hands move up his back and her nails scrape along it, William groaning and grinning at her. She buries her fingers in his hair as she grinds against him, William bringing his lips to the hollow of her neck. He can feel her moans against his lips and it makes him thrust even deeper into her. Heavy breaths fill the room and they feel like they are melting into each other. Lizzie doesn’t have a single coherent thought other than knowing she never wants to go this long without him again. She can feel herself about to snap and William pulls her in so close, leaving no room except skin against skin. Lizzie squeezes her eyes shut and cries out his name as she orgasms, William finding his release at almost the exact same time. It heightens the bliss between them as they share this ecstasy, holding onto each other and shaking in each other’s arms. They both struggle for breath and fall back against the bed, their limbs entangled with each other.

Lizzie feels like she’s glowing as she buries herself against William. She’s finally back in his arms and nothing is stopping them anymore. His hesitancy is completely gone and she grins knowing she has accomplished what she set out to do. She kisses his shoulder and he sighs in contentment before looking at her.

“Yea…I definitely missed that,” William hums.

“You can say that again,” Lizzie breathes out.

“I missed that,” William teases and Lizzie giggles. “I missed this. I missed being this close with you.”

“This…” Lizzie says, her eyes flickering between them. “It’s what I love the most. It’s just for the two of us.”

“Me too,” William says softly, kissing her forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Will,” Lizzie says, smiling. Comfortable silence falls between them and their hands wander, William’s fingers trailing along her spine while she plays with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“I think this weekend should be reserved solely for catching up,” Lizzie says after a few moments.

“I agree,” William says and then adds. “As long as you don’t feel too tired.”

“Always so considerate,” Lizzie whispers, leaning in and kissing his cheek. “We can take it slow.”

“Slow,” William nods. “I like slow.”

“I thought you might,” Lizzie murmurs with a sweet grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea...I did that. 
> 
> A lot of the hospital stuff and recovery is from experience. I've had a handful of major surgeries, Teresa has had her appendix taken out as well as become a master of waiting rooms. Hell, she spent 5 hours in the waiting room last Friday for her mom (but really, it just lined up that way). 
> 
> The next chapter will not be filled with angst. I promise you that. It will also be delayed by the Thanksgiving holiday. Family will be here until Monday so I won't have much computer time until then.
> 
> Extras (like stories and things that didn't make the cut) will be posted on the dizzieslearningcurve tumblr


	31. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lizzie gets into the swing of wedding planning, William lends a hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! A new chapter. I tried posting this two times and then my computer crashed. Anyway, it's here now! Enjoy!

Lizzie has been back at work for a week and finds it very easy to get back into the groove of things. She feels a little behind on wedding planning though. Unable to get an appointment for dress shopping this weekend, she makes an appointment for next weekend. It’s a blessing in disguise because she’s able to get Charlotte and Gigi to join her. William walks into the living room just as she’s finishing up her phone call with Charlotte.

“Of course we can do that Charlotte,” Lizzie says, flashing a smile at William when she sees him. “I’m just happy you’re coming up for the weekend on a happier note this time.”

“You know I’m gonna make you try on some pretty horrendous dresses,” Charlotte replies. “Somebody has to represent your mother since she’ll be out of town with your father.”

“As if I would say no to that,” Lizzie says and they both laugh.

“Okay. I’ll call you later in the week for definitive times,” Charlotte says. “I’m looking forward to next weekend!”

“Me too! Can’t wait!” Lizzie replies before they both say their goodbyes and hang up.

“How is Charlotte?” William asks as he joins her on the couch.

“She’s good,” Lizzie says, slipping her phone into her pocket.            

“I assume she’s joining you,” William says, grabbing her now free hand.

“You would assume correctly. Gigi too,” Lizzie smiles at him.

“What about Jane and Lydia?” William asks, looking at her.

“Lydia is in the middle of summer school and Jane is busy with her job. I couldn’t ask her to make that trip,” Lizzie shrugs. “It’s fine though. Gigi suggested that we Skype them at the bridal shop. That should be fun.”

“It’s not exactly the same though, is it?” William asks, brushing his thumb across her wrist.

“I’m seriously okay with it, Will. I don’t expect them to be there for _everything_. Charlotte is coming up and she couldn’t the first time so it’s going to be great,” Lizzie says. She may be smiling reassuringly but William can see the disappointment in her eyes. It’s small but it’s the thing that gives her away. She can fool everybody else but he is the exception. He takes pride in being able to read her face now and he knows every look. He wants to eradicate that look.

* * *

 

After an exhausting work week, Lizzie and William are staying in this Friday evening. She would rather relax tonight because she will be spending most of the day out tomorrow with Gigi and Charlotte. Once the remains of dinner have long been put away, they both get into their more comfortable clothes and catch up on their summer shows. William thinks about how much he loves these quieter nights as Lizzie lies with him on the couch, her back pressed against his chest. He has somehow been roped into watching a few bridal gown shows. In the beginning, Lizzie put them on as a joke. Now, it’s become a bit of a habit to watch together and critique the dresses these strangers have chosen.

“Will we still be watching _Say Yes to the Dress_ once you find your dress?” William asks, tilting his head at the dress on screen.

“Maybe,” Lizzie teases, idly playing with his arm that’s draped over her waist. “My dress will be way better than this girl’s…thing.”

“Some people can pull off red dresses…” William trails off.

“She is not one of them,” Lizzie deadpans and William chuckles. He tightens his hold around Lizzie and she wiggles in closer as a result. They fall into silence for a few more moments before Lizzie starts up again.

“Ugh. Not even mermaids can pull off mermaid dresses,” Lizzie scoffs. “What is she thinking?”

“You definitely could,” William replies.

“I don’t have the hips for it, Will,” Lizzie chuckles.

“I love your hips,” William murmurs, kissing her earlobe.

“You love my everything,” Lizzie says, nudging against him.

“Guilty,” William grins against her skin before adding. “I’m just saying. I think you won’t have any trouble tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” Lizzie says, looking over her shoulder. “You won’t see me in a mermaid dress though.”

“Get whatever you love the most,” William says softly.

“That’s the plan,” Lizzie replies.

“Speaking of…what is the actual plan for tomorrow? Just curious,” William asks.

“Umm. Charlotte should be getting here by 10:30 at the latest. Gigi said she would get here a little before,” Lizzie says. “My appointment is at 11:30 and we were planning to leave around 11. We’ll probably be gone for most of the afternoon. We’re probably going to grab a late lunch…or heck…early dinner afterwards and I want to show them the venue. What are _you_ going to do while I’m off playing?”

“Run a few errands in the morning, probably going to see my tailor after you head out,” William says. “Get a little work done.”

“Ooh. Are you going to get fitted for your tux?” Lizzie asks.

“Not yet. I just wanted to get a few new suits,” William says, placing a kiss on her neck. “By the way, would you mind waiting for me to come back before you leave tomorrow?”

“What? Why?” Lizzie asks, turning her head to look at him again.

“I just wanted to talk with Gigi and see you off,” William says casually.

“Okay, weirdo,” Lizzie replies, nudging her back against him.

“I’m a weirdo, huh? You’re the one marrying me,” William chuckles.

“I guess that makes me a weirdo too,” Lizzie flashes him a cheesy smile. William leans over and gives her a quick kiss. She settles against his back once more as they continue watching their show.

“Okay,” William says as a woman comes out wearing gown with a nearly see-through bodice. “I can admit that there are some dresses you should never try on.”

“Are you saying I wouldn’t be able to pull off that dress?” Lizzie asks playfully.

“I’m not sure I would know how to pull that dress off you,” William muses and Lizzie bursts into laughter.

“Thinking only of the wedding night, I see,” Lizzie breathes out.

“I am merely thinking of how comfortable you would be,” William retorts. “And that looks far from it.”

“But it was a little bit about the wedding night,” Lizzie taunts.

“Maybe forty percent,” William says, quirking an eyebrow.

“Forty!” Lizzie exclaims, cackling. She flips around in his arms and sees the big grin on his face. “You smartass.”

“I deny nothing,” William says smugly.

“Come here, you weirdo smartass,” Lizzie says murmurs, grinning. She cups his face with her hands and gives him a sweet kiss. She giggles against his lips as she lies back on the couch and pulls him on top of her, their show soon forgotten.

 

* * *

 

Lizzie and William wake up early after his phone goes off unexpectedly. He apologizes to her before stepping out of the room to answer it. Lizzie wipes the sleep out of her eyes to see that it’s barely seven am. She jumps in the shower to wake herself up and gets caught up in the luxurious hot water running down her face. As she steps out of the shower, William steps into the bathroom already dressed.

“Who was on the phone?” Lizzie asks, wrapping a towel around her body.

“Sorry about that. It was just something for work. I thought I silenced my phone,” William says, kissing her cheek.

“It’s fine,” Lizzie says, straightening his tie. “Are you going in?”

“Oh, I don’t need to. It’s taken care of,” William says, shaking his head. “I do need to head out for my errands though.”

“So early,” Lizzie pouts as she walks into the bedroom to start getting dressed. “What about breakfast?”

“I can stay for ten minutes and then I really need to go,” William says, seeing Lizzie’s pout. “I started the coffee already.”

“My hero! Thank you,” Lizzie smiles. “I’ll be right out.”

~~~~~ 

William heads out almost exactly ten minutes later and leaves Lizzie to finish up her breakfast. She has plenty of time until Charlotte and Gigi arrive so she wastes a little of it looking through the bridal shop website for tips. After getting a text from Charlotte saying she’s on the road, she changes and gets ready to go. Just as she’s pulling on her shoes, there’s a knock at the door and she quickly runs to get it.

“Hey, Gigi!” Lizzie says as she opens the door.

“Hey, Lizzie!” Gigi replies, giving her a quick hug. “Are you ready?”

“I am,” Lizzie says and then makes a sweeping gesture down her body “I’ve got the proper undergarments for trying on any dress today.”

“You read the tips,” Gigi laughs.

“Gotta be prepared,” Lizzie smiles. “Charlotte should be here in just a few minutes.”

“Perfect! Where’s William?” Gigi asks, looking around the apartment.

“He had to run some errands but he’ll be back before we leave,” Lizzie says. “Do you want anything to drink while we wait for Charlotte?”

“Just some water. I’ll get it,” Gigi replies, grabbing a bottle from under the sink and then leaning against the counter. Lizzie takes a seat on the opposite side and checks the time on her phone. “So, do you have more of an idea of what you want now?”

“I think so. I’ve looked at so many dresses online at this point,” Lizzie says.

“So we can rule out a few styles then,” Gigi adds.

“Oh yea but I will not pass up a ridiculous princess dress, just for the fun of it,” Lizzie says, giving her a look.

“I don’t think I would know who you are if you did,” Gigi laughs. Her phone beeps and she quickly checks it before putting it back in her pocket. “Are you going to bring some shoes?”

“I was actually thinking of that. I put some out on the bed for you guys but I-“

Lizzie is interrupted by another knock on the door and she slips out of her chair, quickly heading to the door.

“Charlotte! 10:30 on the dot!” Lizzie says after she swings open the door. “Come in!”

“As if I’m going to be late for this,” Charlotte replies, giving her a hug. “Where’s Gigi?”

“In the kitchen!” Gigi says, poking her head around the corner. “Heeeey.”

“You ready to put Lizzie in some over the top dresses?” Charlotte asks.

“You know it,” Gigi says.

“Okay, you two,” Lizzie pipes up, nudging Charlotte. “Help me pick some shoes so we can get going.”

They all walk into the bedroom to look at the shoes Lizzie has laid out on the bed. Gigi gets a couple more notifications while Lizzie narrows down her choices to two different pairs.

“Were you…” Gigi starts before staring at her screen. “Going to wear these shoes at the wedding?”

“Okay, who is texting you?” Lizzie asks, putting the shoes back on the bed.

“Nobody,” Gigi whips her head up and slips her phone into her pocket.

“Right…” Lizzie says, narrowing her eyes at her. “I just want a pair of shoes for right now for a general look.”

“Were you thinking of doing the blue shoes?” Charlotte asks.

“Yea,” Lizzie smiles. “Possibly. I just like the idea.”

“We should bring hair stuff so we can prettify you if you find the dress,” Gigi offers and Charlotte nods.

“I like that idea,” Lizzie says before holding up some heels. “Okay. I’m going to take these shoes and I’ll get my hair supplies. We need to leave in a few minutes. William will just have to talk to you when we come back.”

Lizzie heads into the bathroom and closes the door.

“Where _is_ he?” Charlotte whispers, stepping in closer to Gigi.

“He literally just parked so we’re fine,” Gigi answers quietly.

“Could you be a little more suspicious though?” Charlotte smirks.

“Probably,” Gigi says. Lizzie comes out a minute later with a small bag that includes some pins and a hair brush.

“Are you two ready to go?” Lizzie asks. She faintly hears the front door open and close. “How’s that for timing? William must be here.”

“Lizzie?” they hear William call out. Gigi and Charlotte share a look and try to hide their excitement.

“In the bedroom!” she replies before grabbing the chosen shoes and putting them in her bag.

“Hey, Lizzie,” William says, appearing at the door frame.

“Took you long enough,” Lizzie teases. “We’re just about to leave.”

“I’m sorry. Errands took longer than I had hoped,” William replies.

“Did you get them done?” Lizzie asks, glancing at the bedside clock.

“I did,” William smiles. “Now, I know I obviously can’t go with you but I wanted to help you out a bit.”

“Oh? How would you do that?” Lizzie asks, pursing her lips.

“Come out to the living room,” William says, moving out of the door frame. Charlotte and Gigi walk past him first and hurry down the hallway while Lizzie hangs back. She slings her bag over her arm and takes a step towards him.

“What are you up to? Did you bring some crazy designer here or something?” Lizzie asks, narrowing her eyes at him as she gets closer.

“Just trust me,” William says, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the hallway.

“I don’t even know what to--”

Lizzie stops mid-speech as she turns the corner and drops her bag from her shoulder. Standing in the middle of the living room are both Lydia and Jane with big smiles on their faces.

“Oh my god! What are you doing here?!” Lizzie screams and practically skips in excitement to both her sisters. They jump up and down as they give each other hugs and Gigi moves over to William, who is leaning against the wall watching them.

“You did good, brother,” Gigi says, nudging him. He looks down at her and smiles.

“Thanks. It wasn’t easy,” William replies. “Lydia’s flight was canceled early this morning. I had to call and arrange for her to be picked up with our private jet. Jane’s flight was just fine though.”

“Quick thinking,” Gigi says, smiling as the sisters pull apart.

“I can’t believe you two are here,” Lizzie says, her voice a bit shaky.

“It was all William! He called last week to arrange it. There’s no way I was going to miss this. Especially when I couldn’t make it during your recovery,” Jane says, giving Lizzie another hug.

“Seriously. It was crazy. I got picked up in a private jet,” Lydia says and adds. “Have you _been_ in that thing? It’s totes luxury.”

“You did all this for me?” Lizzie asks quietly, looking at William. He nods silently and smiles widely at her. She mouths a silent ‘thank you’ before getting pulled in for another group hug.

“Okay! As fantastic as it is to see everybody,” Charlotte starts. “We need to get going!”

“Oh man. You’re right!” Lizzie replies, seeing the time. “Everybody out!”

William follows them as they scurry out the door, amused by the excitement in the air. He sees Lizzie’s bag on the floor and hurries to grab it before going back to the hallway. Lizzie comes running back in and grabs the bag from him as he holds it out, giving him a sheepish smile as she slings it over her shoulder. He laughs as he closes the door but it is met with resistance. William opens the door once more and Lizzie is standing there with a big grin on her face and her foot in the door jam. She grabs his tie and pulls him in for a short but sensual kiss, standing on her toes and William wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her close.

“You are amazing and I love you so much,” Lizzie whispers as she pulls back.

“I love you too,” William whispers back. “Go have fun with your sisters.”

“I will,” Lizzie grins before kissing his cheek. He lets her go and she runs out the door, letting him close it. He makes a note to himself that her eyes were shining brightly and all the disappointment is gone.

~~~~~ 

The girls get to the bridal store with a few minutes to spare, giggling as they walk in. Lizzie heads to the front desk as the others take a seat on the couches in the lounge.

“Welcome to Novella Bridal. Do you have an appointment?” the receptionist asks.

“I do. It’s for Lizzie Bennet,” Lizzie replies, smiling.

“Lizzie...Lizzie…ah yes, I see it,” the receptionist says, looking back up. “Have a seat and a consultant with be right with you.”

“Thank you,” Lizzie says, heading back to the girls. “A _consultant_ will be right with us.”

“Lizzie,” Gigi snorts.

“What?” Lizzie shrugs her shoulders before turning to Jane and Lydia. “I still can’t believe you two are here.”

“If I didn’t approve of William before, I would now,” Lydia says.

“You called him William,” Lizzie replies with a bit of awe.

“The man worked hard to get us here. I gotta give him credit where credit is due,” Lydia shrugs.

“He definitely loves you,” Jane nods. “He’s been in contact with us most of the week.”

“William even told me about the plan. He was pretty excited,” Charlotte says. “For someone who used to be a robot…”

“Oh hush,” Lizzie waves her off.

“Lizzie Bennet?” a young woman comes in.

“That’s me,” Lizzie says, raising her hand.

“My name is Barbara and I’ll be helping you find your dress today,” she smiles. “Who do we have with you?”

“This is Charlotte, my maid of honor,” Lizzie starts, pointing and going down the line. “Lydia and Jane, my sisters and bridesmaids. Then Gigi, my future sister in law and bridesmaid.”

“Lovely to meet you all,” Barbara replies. “Now, when is the wedding?”

“January 31st,” Lizzie says, smiling. “I was supposed to try on dresses last month but I had a…delay.”

“That’s okay. What’s your budget? Is there something that you had in mind?” Barbara asks.

“I’ve basically ruled out mermaid style,” Lizzie shrugs. “And I don’t actually have a budget.”

“Alright. I will pick out a few styles with you and we can work from there,” Barbara replies. “You girls can come with me and then I will take Lizzie.”

The girls follow Barbara and she sits them right outside a small dressing room before she takes Lizzie to check out a few dresses. They return a few minutes later with a handful of large dresses and the girls notice Lizzie’s wicked grin before she closes the door.

“I have a feeling that none of those are going to be serious contenders,” Charlotte deadpans.

“I wouldn’t know Lizzie if she didn’t play a little,” Lydia giggles. A few minutes later, Barbara comes out and flashes a polite smile at the girls.

“Ready to see the first dress?” Barbara asks and they nod. Lizzie comes out in a huge princess style dress, trying not to laugh at the huge amount of material.

“Oh, that is a winner,” Gigi says, pressing her lips together to hold in her laughter.

“Do you think William will love it?” Lizzie asks, picking up the dress to move a bit.

“He might get lost looking for you,” Lydia says and Jane snorts.

“I’m so sorry, Barbara,” Lizzie says, looking at her. “I had to try on one huge dress just to confirm it’s not for me.”

“It happens,” Barbara laughs. “You’re not the only one.”

“I’ve also always wanted to do this,” Lizzie admits before she kneels on the floor. She is completely engulfed in the dress and all the girls burst into laughter.

“Let me take a picture for Mom! I’m representing her you know,” Lydia says quickly, pulling out her phone. She snaps a picture as Lizzie gives her a cheesy grin before Barbara helps her back up.

“Princess and Ball gown dresses are knocked off the list,” Barbara says before helping Lizzie with the massive poof of a dress. “Let’s try something else.”

Barbara steps back into the dressing room and helps Lizzie out of the giant dress before handing her a robe. She grabs the dresses and tells her she’ll return in a few minutes while Lizzie steps out to talk to the girls.

“What about something lacy?” Jane asks.

“You looked absolutely gorgeous in your dress but I don’t think that’s for me,” Lizzie shrugs. “She probably has a better idea of what I don’t want now.”

“Nothing too big,” Charlotte says and Lizzie nods.

“Hey, Lizzie? While you’re waiting. I wanted to ask for a favor,” Gigi says.

“Shoot,” Lizzie looks at her.

“You know how I’m going to L.A. next week?” Gigi mentions.

“Yea, of course. What do you…ooh! Kitty sitting?” Lizzie perks up.

“I was kind of hoping you’d be willing to. Glitch is okay with being alone but I’ll be gone for a week,” Gigi says. “I just don’t know how William will deal with this.”

“Don’t worry. We’ll cat sit for you. I can use my charms on him,” Lizzie grins.

“TMI!” Lydia pipes up.

“Shut it, you,” Lizzie laughs.

“Thank you so much!” Gigi says. “Glitch knows the litter box and everything. He’s just super curious right now so a new place will only enhance that.”

“I want to meet this kitty,” Lydia says. “Maybe Kitty Bennet and Glitch can be friends! They’re going to be family soon anyway.”

“Cute, Lydia,” Jane chuckles. “I’d love to meet Glitch too.”

“I can introduce you guys to him this weekend!” Gigi says excitedly. Barbara comes back with another armful of dresses and Lizzie follows her back into the dressing room. It’s a few minutes before Lizzie comes out in another dress: a sleeveless dress that flares out at her hips… The entire skirt has rouching and beading down the side, a short train and the entire bodice is covered in jewels. Lizzie has a very nervous look on her face as she looks at her bridesmaids.

“That is quite a dress,” Charlotte says, her eyes wide.

“I think it might a bit too much,” Lizzie shakes her head. “The fit is nice but I think I would be scratching up my arms with this bodice.”

“I don’t think the bling of it is really your style,” Jane says and then adds. “The way it cuts you off at the hips makes you look shorter…I’m sorry.”

“No. That is exactly what I want to hear, Jane!” Lizzie replies. “Fashion advice from the fashion expert.”

“How much is that?” Lydia asks, staring at the complicated beading.

“Um,” Lizzie looks for the price tag and her eyes bug out. “15,000 dollars.”

“Holy…” Charlotte breathes out.

“I want to try something. Hand me my phone, Charlotte,” Lizzie says, pointing at her purse. Lizzie takes her phone from Charlotte and takes a picture of the price tag.

“What are you doing?” Jane asks.

“I know,” Gigi grins and Lizzie flashes a smile as she texts William. “She’s texting William to see if he would pay for that dress.”

_Would you pay for this dress? I just love it so. -L_

“Isn’t he paying for the whole wedding?” Lydia asks.

“Yea, he is but if he was paying attention then he knows this price is a little much for me,” Lizzie says and then looks to Barbara. “I am so sorry if we’re wasting time, Barbara.”

“You girls are my only appointment for the day actually. I had three cancellations, ” Barbara says, making a face. “I wish I had this much fun when I tried on wedding dresses. As long as we find you a dress, my boss will be fine with an extra long appointment.”

Lizzie’s phone beeps a moment later and everybody turns, looking at Lizzie reading the message to herself.

“We’re waiting,” Lydia says after a moment.

“Patience, young one,” Lizzie teases before reading it out loud. “I will pay for any dress as long as you love it. Please stop worrying about the price tag and focus on how it makes you feel. Also, I distinctly remember you saying you would never pay more than 10,000 for a dress. Nice try, Miss Bennet.”

“He knows you too well by now,” Gigi says with a smile. There’s another beep of Lizzie’s phone and Lizzie scoffs when she reads the message.

“Please take Gigi’s phone away. She keeps teasing me about how lovely you look in the wedding dresses,” Lizzie says, glaring at Gigi. “You are in so much trouble.”

“I’m sorry! I couldn’t help it” Gigi says guiltily, handing over her phone to Charlotte.

“ _Anyway_ , let’s get me out of this dress and try something simpler,” Lizzie says, lifting up her skirt and following Barbara back in. Lizzie comes out a few more times with different dresses but doesn’t seem to like any of them.

“I don’t know. It’s really pretty but I don’t think it’s me. It feels like too much material. I don’t even know if that makes sense,” Lizzie groans, looking at herself in the mirror.

“I think I have a few dresses in mind now. I’ll be right back,” Barbara says.

“You’re not really feeling it, are you?” Charlotte asks.

“I’m really not,” Lizzie shrugs. “Nothing has felt like I _have_ to get it.”

“Yea. You gotta cry,” Lydia says cheekily and Lizzie gives her a look.

“This dress…” Lizzie starts, waving her hands in front of her face dramatically. “Oh my gooood.”

“Make fun now but I felt like that with my dress,” Jane says smugly.

“I know. I liked the fourth dress but not enough. I’m not going to settle,” Lizzie says and sees Barbara coming back with another pile of white fabrics.

“I am pretty sure you’re going to find your dress amongst these,” Barbara smiles at her.

“You seem really confident, Barbara,” Lizzie replies. “I hope you’re right.”

Lizzie flashes a smile at the girls before walking back into the dressing room and closing the door.

“I can’t believe I didn’t think of this designer before. You don’t need the glitz or anything. You want something more fun,” Barbara says, hanging the dresses up.

“I like the look of these,” Lizzie says.

“I want to put you in the Casablanca first,” Barbara says, taking it from the hanger. “I know you don’t really want sleeves but I think it works with this dress.”

“Okay,” Lizzie replies. Barbara helps her into the dress and zips her up from the back. Barbara shakes out the back of the dress and stands aside as Lizzie looks in the mirror, looking at all angles. “I like this.”

“Do you want to show everybody?” Barbara asks.

“Yea,” Lizzie nods before grabbing the bottom and walking out.

“Ooh. I like that!” Jane sits up. “With the wrapped bodice and everything. Even the capped sleeves.”

“Me too,” Lydia nods. “It really looks awesome you.”

“I like it too,” Lizzie smiles, turning in a slow circle and looking at Charlotte. “What do you think?”

“You are definitely getting closer,” Charlotte says.

“Not quite there,” Gigi adds. “I think you need some life in your skirt.”

“You’re right. On to the next one!” Lizzie points back into the dressing room. Barbara helps her out of it. “What’s next?”

“This one has a bit of life in the skirt like Gigi said,” Barbara says, putting the dress over Lizzie’s head before zipping it and buttoning it. She uses the clippers to tighten the dress and adjusts it for Lizzie. “How’s that?”

“Oh,” Lizzie lights up. “I really like this one.”

“It comes with a belt,” Barbara says, holding it up.

“I like it better without…does this have pockets? Oh man,” Lizzie laughs. Barbara opens the door once more and Lizzie steps out, grinning at the girls. “This one is a serious contender. Charlotte?”

“It is…the skirt is interesting,” Charlotte notices.

“Yea. It’s shorter in the front with a small train in the back,” Lizzie says, looking in the mirror. “What do you guys think?”

“I really like it,” Gigi says.

“It’s gorgeous on you, Lizzie. It’s the perfect style,” Jane adds.

“But you guys don’t love it,” Lizzie says, frowning.

“It’s not about what we think. It’s about what you think,” Charlotte says and Lizzie stands in the mirror for a few moments, biting her lip.

“If I have to think about it this much…” Lizzie trails off.

“Then it’s not your dress,” Jane finishes.

“I know exactly what to put you in next,” Barbara pipes up. “Come on.”

“Alright. Say good-bye to this dress,” Lizzie says.

“See you never, dress!” Lydia smiles and Lizzie sticks out her tongue before she closes the door.

“I saved this one because it has a bit more flair in the skirt. You've also been favoring the sweetheart neckline,” Barbara says, helping Lizzie into the dress and clipping the back. She hands Lizzie the belt and she buckles it comfortably. “The skirt is shorter but I think it’s right up your alley. Okay. Go ahead and look.”

Lizzie takes her time turning around and nearly gasps at her reflection, a smile growing widely. She spins around slowly and laughs quietly to herself as Barbara watches.

“Do you like it?” Barbara asks.

“Barbara. I think I just found my dress,” Lizzie says quietly before beaming at her.

“There’s a little jacket,” Barbara says, holding it up.

“No jacket. Just like this,” Lizzie replies. She takes a deep breath before she opens the door and there is a collective gasp from all the girls.

“Lizzie…” Charlotte breathes out as Lizzie steps onto the pedestal in front of them.

“That’s it, isn’t it?” Jane asks, knowing the answer. Lizzie nods silently and looks to Gigi, who is already starting to tear up.

“Don’t you start, Gigi!” Lizzie says quickly. “I didn’t want to do that!”

“I’m not…” Gigi shakes her head, wiping away the rogue tear that escapes. Lizzie hears Charlotte sniffle and sees Jane pulling out the tissues.

“You guyssss. Stooop,” Lizzie drawls out, her voice thick. She looks at Charlotte to see a few tears fall and she loses it, letting her own happy tears fall. “I just made fun of this! I can’t believe you’re crying, Charlotte!”

“You are too!” Charlotte laughs through her tears. “I can’t help it. That dress is perfect on you.”

“My brother is going to be absolutely speechless,” Gigi chokes out.

“You’re the worst, Gigi,” Lizzie says, letting out a laughing sob before wiping away a few tears. “So you love it?”

“It’s okay,” Lydia jokes and Lizzie starts laughing. “No, seriously. That dress is amazing. It’s like it was made just for you.”

“And it’s short,” Jane points out. “You won’t have to worry about a train.”

“You can wear those blue shoes,” Charlotte adds, taking a deep breath.

“I can,” Lizzie nods and grins before looking back in the mirror. She twists her hips and listens to the swishing of her ankle length tulle skirt, beaming at the girls.

“The shoes!” Gigi exclaims. “Barbara, would you happen to have a bouquet or anything? We want to do the whole shebang.”

“That is our specialty. Let me bring some jewelry to help you out as well,” Barbara replies before disappearing around the corner.

“Charlotte! You’re supposed to be the sensible one here,” Lizzie says, stepping off the pedestal as Charlotte stands up from her chair.

“Ugh. I’m sorry,” Charlotte says, giving her a hug. “I think it just hit me that you’re actually getting married.”

“Can you believe it?” Lizzie whispers close to her ear.

“We’re growing up too fast,” Charlotte whispers in return before pulling back. “This dress…”

“It’s simple and I love it,” Lizzie grins, twisting her hips again. Gigi grabs the shoes from Lizzie’s bag and places them in front of Lizzie. She slips into them and three more inches are added to her height. “Damn. These shoes just make me love the length of this dress even more.”

“You’re going to have to find some comfortable but amazing looking blue shoes,” Gigi says, standing next to her and looking at her in the mirror.

“Hey,” Lizzie says quietly, nudging Gigi. Gigi turns her head and grins at her before they share a look.

“My brother is one lucky guy. I’m so happy he found you,” Gigi says before giving her a tight squeeze.

“We’re both lucky,” Lizzie breathes out as she pulls away. “Ugh, stop. How are you even going to act on my wedding day?”

“Oh, I will be an absolute mess. I apologize in advance,” Gigi says, shrugging and stepping aside.

“Come here, you two,” Lizzie says, turning in Jane and Lydia’s direction. They give her a joint hug before Lydia starts to play with her hair.

“How do you think you want your hair?” Lydia asks.

“Maybe half up? William loves it when it’s curly,” Lizzie says. “I’m not sure yet.”

“Let’s put it up for right now. Then you can see the buttons in the back,” Jane says, grabbing her hair brush. She twists Lizzie’s hair and puts it into a loose bun before putting in a few pins.

“Geez. Talk about professional looking,” Lizzie checks out the hairstyle. “How did you do that so quickly?”

“The runway calls for nice hairstyles in a hurry. Fashion trick of the trade. I’ve become a bit of an expert,” Jane smiles. Barbara comes back with a fake bouquet and some jewelry. The girls put on a little extra make up on Lizzie before adding a pearl necklace and earrings to the ensemble. Barbara hands her the bouquet before they all step back and admire their work.

“This seals it,” Lizzie sighs out as she looks in the mirror. “This is my dress!”

“I have to take a picture for Mom!” Lydia squeals before pulling out her phone once again. She takes a few pictures and Lizzie poses goofily for a couple of them before Lydia is satisfied.

“What now, Barbara?” Lizzie asks, looking to her.

“We need to get you measured so we can order it in the right size,” Barbara replies.

“What are we waiting for?” Lizzie grins.

~~~~~ 

Once Lizzie is measured and the dress is ordered (and paid for by Gigi with William’s credit card), it is late into the afternoon already. Charlotte suggests picking up some take-out and Lydia adds to that by suggesting they go meet Gigi’s kitten, Glitch. After a lengthy debate, the girls decide to drop off Lizzie so they can pick up food and stop by Gigi’s place. Lizzie suspects they want to discuss their bridesmaid duties but she goes along with the plan, still on a high from finding her wedding dress.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you guys?” Lizzie asks, standing outside the car in front of the apartment building. “Gigi. You know what William likes…”

“I think I can figure out what my own brother eats,” Gigi says smugly.

“Whatever,” Lizzie laughs, rolling her eyes.

“We’ll be back soon!” Lydia shouts out the window as they start to drive away. Lizzie turns and walks into the apartment complex, smiling at the doorman, who lets her in. As she steps into the empty elevator, she laughs to herself a bit. This was not the day she expected when she woke up this morning. She was already looking forward to the possibility of finding her dress and hanging out with Gigi and Charlotte, but it was a complete shock of happiness to walk into the living room and see her sisters standing there waiting for her. She feels incredibly lucky to have William in her life because he makes the impossible happen.

Lizzie enters the apartment and sees William’s jacket so she knows he’s home. She puts her bag down on the couch before looking for him. After checking the bedroom and coming up empty, she crosses the living room once more to check his office. She sees a sliver of light down the hallway and the distinct sound of the dryer turned on so she heads in that direction. Lizzie stops in front of the doorway to see William with his head down and standing behind the ironing board, deep in concentration ironing out a shirt. The shirt he wears is completely unbuttoned which means he just ironed it; a habit of his that she discovered early on. It’s also a habit that she loves and freely admits to being completely superficial.

“Hey there, handsome,” Lizzie says and William whips his head up, a smile appears on his face when he sees her.

“Hey, beautiful,” William replies as he turns off the iron and moves aside the ironing board. “How was dress shopping?”

“It was good,” Lizzie says as she takes the few steps towards him and puts her hands on his hips. William glances down at her hands and refrains from smirking. Instead, he leans down and gives her a short kiss which only encourages her to slide her hands to his back as he pulls away. “Amazing even.”

“I assume it went well,” William says, raising an eyebrow as her hands slowly travel down his back.

“Very. I found a dress,” Lizzie grins.

“Did you…hey! You are very handsy right now, Miss Bennet,” William chuckles as her hands slip in his pants. “Where is everybody else?”

“They went to pick up food for us, and maybe see Gigi’s cat. Pretty sure they’ll take their time,” Lizzie murmurs, placing a kiss on his chest.

“So you’re taking advantage of this time alone by taking advantage of my butt?” William muses and lets out a short yelp when she squeezes him.

“Amongst other things,” Lizzie says between kisses.

“Well, I think I’d like to even the playing field then,” William says, his voice low. Lizzie isn’t sure what to expect but she pulls her hands out of his pants and grabs onto his back just in time. He grabs her butt with both hands and lifts her onto the washing machine, Lizzie throwing her head back in laughter. “So, tell me about your day.”

“So far?” Lizzie asks, resting her arms on his shoulders.

“So far,” William murmurs, his fingers idly moving up and down her thighs.

“Well, I had this plan to sleep in but that was thwarted by my fiancé,” Lizzie teases.

“I apologize about that. Lydia called to let me know her flight was canceled,” William replies. “I had to make alternate arrangements for her.”

“Aka the private jet,” Lizzie says a bit snarkily.

“Yes,” William says, his mouth twitching at the corners. “You know I could whisk you away if you would give me the word. We could go anywhere in the world.”

“Another time,” Lizzie says, playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

“Another time,” William repeats before making a gesture with his head. “Please continue.”

“Well, you ran off to secretly _pick up my sisters_ ,” Lizzie says with a big smile on her face. “You have no idea how much I love you for arranging all of this.”

“I know you’ve missed them,” William says softly. “I really tried to arrange a visit while you were recovering but it didn’t work out.”

“This was so much better,” Lizzie whispers, gripping his shirt and pulling him in. William’s hands travel up her thighs and around her waist, stepping between her legs to get in closer. Lizzie teases him a little by placing little kisses on the corners of his lips before giving him a full kiss. He sucks in a breath as she holds him in close with his shirt and their kiss deepens. His fingers dig into her waist a little and he pulls her in a bit closer before Lizzie lets out a little whimper. They pull back after a few minutes to gasp for air and they rest their foreheads against each other.

“So you liked my surprise,” William teases.

“I _loved_ it! The mere fact that you flew out my sisters for this…” Lizzie pauses and shakes her head. “I would say yes to marrying you all over again.”

“Yea?” William asks as his face lights up.

“Yes,” Lizzie murmurs. “Though, I’d agree to marry you any time you’d ask.”

“Maybe we could go out to a restaurant and stage it…get a free dessert out of it,” William jokes.

“Will!” Lizzie laughs, pushing him lightly against his chest. “But seriously. Thank you. This means so much to me.”

“I would do it again in a heartbeat,” William says, brushing his thumb across her cheek. “Family is important.”

“I can’t wait until we’re each other’s family,” Lizzie whispers.

“You’re killing me, Lizzie,” William murmurs. “You’re already mine.”

“You’re mine too,” Lizzie nods. “I just meant officially.”

“That will _officially_ be the best day of my life,” William says with a grin. A smile grows on Lizzie’s face and her cheeks flush a little as he gazes at her intensely. He pulls her in for a hug and wraps his arms tightly around her, Lizzie burying her head in the crook of his neck. “Soo…you got a dress.”

“I did,” Lizzie mumbles before lifting her head up.

“Did you say yes to the dress?” William asks with a glint in his eyes.

“You dork,” Lizzie chuckles.                                    

“Did you go with a mermaid style? I bet it has lace scales,” William smirks.

“I didn’t even try on a mermaid dress,” Lizzie says before sticking her tongue out at him.

“How about the color? Did you go with ivory or white? There’s still time to call and ask for it in green,” William says, waggling his eyebrows.

“You think you’re so funny,” Lizzie shakes her head. “I’m not getting anything in green just because you love that color on me.”

“I absolutely do,” William murmurs, leaning in to kiss her neck. “Especially one particular green blouse.”

“I’m quite fond of that blouse as well,” Lizzie sighs as William drags his lips along her neck. He moves to the underside of her jaw and her head falls back to give him better access. Her hands grip his shirt and she pushes it off his shoulders before it drops to the floor.

“I’ll have to iron that again,” William mumbles against her skin, Lizzie feeling his slight chuckle.

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Lizzie giggles. William grips her waist and pulls her closer to the edge of the washing machine. Lizzie bites on her bottom lip as her hands move across and down his back, feeling his muscles twitch slightly under her fingertips.

“You love to wrinkle my clothes,” William says lowly, quirking an eyebrow as her hands slide in his pants once more.

“I really don’t think you mind,” Lizzie replies in a sultry tone.

“Do we have time?” William asks huskily as he pulls the stretchy material of her shirt aside and begins kissing her shoulder.

“Mmmhmm,” Lizzie hums, gripping his butt and pulling him in to close the space between them. William growls into her skin as he continues his kisses and she gasps in delight as he presses himself against her. His hands wander, one moving lower to grip her lower thigh and the other cupping her breast. He holds her leg up against his waist and she pulls her hands out of his pants as she lock her feet around him, her fingertips digging into his lower back. Lizzie whimpers as his tongue moves across her exposed collar bone and she drags her nails up his back. William grips the bottom hem of Lizzie’s shirt, the material bunching as he raises it up. She lifts her arms as he pulls off her shirt and he drops it on the top of the slightly noisy dryer. Lizzie wraps her arms around his neck as he wraps his around her waist and they share a passionate kiss. She moans against his mouth as he moves his tongue across her bottom lip and his grasp around her waist tightens even more. William groans throatily as Lizzie’s hands slowly move up his neck, her fingers becoming entangled in his hair.

“AAAAAGGGGGHH!!! GROSS!!”

Lizzie and William quickly pull apart, William shielding Lizzie from view. He looks over his shoulder to see Lydia standing in the doorway with a hand in front of her eyes.

“Lydia!” Lizzie exclaims, frantically grabbing her shirt and putting it back on. “I thought you guys would knock or something!”

“Gigi had a key! Ugh,” Lydia groans, her hand still over her eyes. “How does this keep happening?! Try and keep it in your pants for one day!”

“Lydia!” Lizzie admonishes and William snorts. Lizzie glances at him and bites her lip to stop her own reaction. They make no attempt to move with William’s current situation and they don’t want to give Lydia even more of a show.

“Whatever, horn dogs! Dinner is here,” Lydia says as she begins to walk away. “I need some bleach for my eyes!”

“Oh my god,” Lizzie grumbles, burying her head in his chest. She can feel his chuckle and she turns back to look at him. “This isn’t funny.”

“It’s a little funny,” William says, reaching for the shirt on the ironing board and slipping it on. “The amount of times people have walked in on us can be counted on two hands at this point.”

“My sister now counts as two of those fingers. We’re out of control,” Lizzie replies with a chuckle. They hear a burst of laughter coming from the kitchen and they share an amused look.

“They just need to learn how to knock,” William says, quirking an eyebrow. “I make no attempt to hide my desire for you in our own apartment.”

“You are too sexy when you talk like that,” Lizzie murmurs, leaning in close to him.

“Careful, they know we’re in here now,” William says lowly before she kisses the corner of his lips.

“Too bad,” Lizzie says and he smirks. She hops off the washing machine and pats down her hair before straightening out her shirt. “Do I look presentable now?”

“Always,” William replies, tucking a stray hair behind her ear..

“You, on the other hand, may need a minute or two,” Lizzie says, glancing down between them. “Get that blood back to your brain.”

“You are downright cheeky,” William says, shaking his head. Lizzie gives him a playful look before leaving him alone in the laundry room. She walks up the hallway and slows down as she turns the corner, entering the living room. All the girls barely give her a look as they are putting food on their own plates. She hopes this means they won’t be teasing her and William even though they have given them plenty of material in the past. Lizzie grabs two plates and puts one aside for him before making herself a plate.

“Sooo,” Charlotte says, breaking the silence. “Do you get a sense of satisfaction knowing you’re getting laundry done?”

“No,” Lizzie mumbles and Gigi snickers.

“Do you have a trick to making sure your clothes don’t come out so _stiff_?” Lydia asks and the rest of the girls snicker again.

“Very funny,” Lizzie says, rolling her eyes at Lydia.

“I didn’t think you’d take your dirty laundry so literally,” Jane says.

“Not you too, Jane!” Lizzie gasps, turning her head to look at her.

“Married life has changed me,” Jane grins and shrugs.

“Terrible,” Lizzie laughs, nudging her with her shoulder. She looks expectantly over at Gigi. “Nothing from you?”

“They took all the good ones,” Gigi mutters while pointing at them. “Also, he’s my brother so I’ll just leave that to you guys.”

“You were so eager to know everything in the beginning,” Lizzie teases, taking a bite of broccoli.

“Before I became one of the victims of walking in on you,” Gigi says, shuddering.

“We should start a club,” Lydia adds.

“A club for what?” William asks as he walks into the room and Lydia’s eyes go wide. Lizzie presses her lips together as she hands William a plate and he flashes her a smile. “Thank you.”

“Yea, Lydia. A club for what?” Lizzie asks smugly.

“For…sisters…to be…” Lydia mumbles before rushing into the dining room and sitting down at the table with Charlotte and Jane.

“That’s not what she was talking about, was she,” William says low enough for only Lizzie to hear.

“Not in the slightest,” Lizzie replies.

~~~~~ 

After dinner is finished and the plates have been cleared, Lydia and Jane suggest a bit of bonding movie time. While the other girls change into more comfortable clothes, Gigi sets up the living room with blankets, pillows and snacks and drinks for later. Once they’re all ready, they figure out what movies to watch and settle down. Lizzie and Jane on one couch and Gigi and Charlotte on another with Lydia cocooned in a big blanket on the floor. Just as they’re about to start the movie, William comes walking out from the bedroom adjusting his tie.

“Are you coming to join us in our girly movie marathon, William?” Lydia teases. He pauses at the couch near Lizzie and looks at the screen before replying.

“As much as I would love to watch _Miss Congeniality_ with all you ladies, I will be heading out,” William says, his mouth twitching at the corners.

“You’re leaving?” Lizzie asks, looking up at him and grabbing his hand.

“I am,” William says gently. “Fitz is expecting me soon.”

“Oh okay,” Lizzie says before looking back at the girls. “I’ll be right back. Don’t start without me!”

“Five minutes, Bennet,” Charlotte grins as Lizzie gets up from the couch.

“Don’t get snarky with me, Lu. Someone should ask how she and Sam are doing. They’re practically living together at this point,” Lizzie says and Charlotte sticks out her tongue at her. She flashes her a smile before following William up the hall and to the front door.

“You’re evil, you know that?” William chuckles as he reaches the door.

“I try,” Lizzie grins, grabbing his jacket and handing it to him. “So how late do you think you’ll be?”

“Not sure,” William says as he slips it on. “I just wanted to give you more time with your sisters.”

 “Thank you very much,” Lizzie murmurs, taking a step closer towards him. “It is very much appreciated.”

“I’m glad,” William says with a smile. “You can always call or send me a text if you need anything.”

“What if I needed you?” Lizzie teases in a hushed tone. She grabs the lapels of his jacket and stands on the tip of her toes, coming face to face with him.

“It may be difficult with our current guests,” William whispers, holding onto her waist.

“There’s always a way around that,” Lizzie grins and he chuckles. He leans in to give her a short kiss and she holds him in by his jacket to lengthen the kiss as he tries to pull away. She smiles against his lips as he gives in and he keeps her steady with his hands. They don’t end the kiss until they hear a few cat calls coming from the living room and they pull apart.

“Okay,” William says and takes a deep breath. “I really should get going.”

“I guess…” Lizzie pouts and lets go of his jacket. “Have fun.”

“You too,” William says as he opens the door. He pauses and leans in to whisper in Lizzie’s ear. “When everybody leaves tomorrow, we’re picking up where we left off earlier.”

“Oh, you bet we are,” Lizzie whispers back. He grins wickedly at her before kissing her on the cheek and closing the door behind him. She hesitates for only a moment before heading back down the hall and settling back on the couch next to Jane. “So…Are we talking about Charlotte and Sam?”

“I want to talk about how William apparently sang to you in a Karaoke bar? How am I only just hearing about this?!” Lydia asks in excitement. “Please tell me somebody has pictures!”

“Oh! I have a video!” Charlotte says. She gets up from the couch and runs to her bag in the corner to grab her phone.

“I could definitely see this again,” Lizzie says, laughing as she scrambles back to the couch.

~~~~~ 

After three viewings of the video, the girls finally get back on track with their marathon. Occasionally, Lydia asks Lizzie a few wedding details and Jane sympathizes with her about how behind she feels. During the second movie, Lydia takes a short break to do a few sock slides and quits shortly after running into the couch. Before the third movie starts, Gigi lets out a big yawn and chooses to go back to her own place with a promise to be back in time tomorrow morning for another shopping excursion. Lydia falls asleep quickly after the third movie starts and Lizzie suspects the sock slides had something to do with it. Once the credits are rolling by the end of the movie, everybody has fallen asleep. Charlotte is curled up on one couch while Lizzie has fallen asleep on the opposite side of Jane on the other.

William comes home a little after midnight to find the girls all asleep, snacks strewn about on the coffee table and the menu of their last DVD frozen on the screen. He quietly cleans up and turns the TV off, making sure to step over Lydia on the floor. He grabs the unused blankets and drapes one over Charlotte and another over Jane. William goes to the closet and grabs the heaviest blanket to drape over Lizzie, knowing she would get cold without it.

“Thank you, sweetie,” Lizzie mumbles sleepily and curls up under the blanket. It’s a term of endearment rarely used between them but he still enjoys hearing it. William gives her a kiss on her forehead and smiles to himself as he heads to the bedroom.

* * *

 

 

Lizzie slowly wakes up to the distinct smell and sound of bacon sizzling. She inhales deeply as she sits up on the couch to see William in the kitchen. The other girls are still asleep but she suspects they will be awake any moment. She throws off her blanket and gets up to head towards William.

“Good morning,” Lizzie says quietly. William looks over his shoulder and smiles at her.

“Good morning, love. How did you sleep?” William asks as he continues cooking. Lizzie moves next to him and steals a broken piece, earning a playful glare from William.

“Pretty well. Especially after somebody gave me the big blanket,” Lizzie says, nudging him.

“It’s the next best thing after me,” William jokes.

“I always prefer my natural heater,” Lizzie replies and William smiles softly at her before kissing her temple. “This bacon tastes delicious.”

“I’m planning to make eggs. I was just waiting for the rest of the girls to wake up,” William says. “I also bought some fruit yesterday at the farmer’s market.”

“Yum! I’ll take care of it,” Lizzie says, grabbing a plate from the cupboard. She goes to the fridge and pulls out the fruit to make an assorted plate. Charlotte is the next one to wake up and drags herself from the couch to a stool at the counter.

“Morning,” Charlotte mumbles.

“Morning, Charlotte. How would you like your eggs?” William asks, glancing at her.

“Scrambled. Thank you,” Charlotte says before reaching for a grape on Lizzie’s plate.

“Hey,” Lizzie chuckles, swatting her hand away. “Wait til Jane and Lydia are awake.”

“I’m awake! I smell delicious things,” Lydia says, stumbling into the kitchen still wrapped in a blanket. “William’s cooking?”

“Yes, William is cooking,” he answers. “Bacon and eggs. There is juice in the fridge and coffee all ready.”

“I’ll have to report this back to mom. She’ll be happy you’re being fed,” Lydia teases.

“She doesn’t think I’m being fed?” Lizzie asks, furrowing her brows.

“You know Mom. You could be eating a whole pie in front of her and she’ll still think you’re not eating enough,” Lydia shrugs.

“Morning!” Jane says cheerily as she joins them in the kitchen. “Ooh! I’ve heard about William’s bacon skills from Bing.”

“I didn’t realize I had a reputation,” William chuckles, handing Charlotte her plate of scrambled eggs and bacon.

“You always make it really crispy. Just the way it should be,” Lizzie says, moving back next to him. “Scrambled for me too, please.”

“I know, love,” William says, smiling at her. Lydia and Charlotte share an amused look before touching each other’s faces and being silly. William turns back around to grab two eggs from a carton and pauses at the sight in front of him, raising an eyebrow. “Do you two need a moment alone?”

“We’re, uh…Delicious eggs, William!” Charlotte says quickly before taking another bite.

“Thank you,” William chuckles. “Would you care for some eggs, Lydia?”

“Scrambled, please,” Lydia says and then makes a face when he turns around.

“Your face will get stuck like that if you keep doing it,” William says casually as he cracks the eggs into the pan.

“What the hell!” Lydia exclaims and the other girls laugh.

“You and Gigi really are alike,” Lizzie says with a smirk. “Speaking of, she’s supposed to come over in a little over an hour. I want to show you guys the venue.”

“Oh, that would be great!” Jane says.

“I made that call yesterday so they should be expecting you,” William says, glancing at Lizzie.

“Thank you, Will,” Lizzie smiles at him before turning to the girls. “If there’s anything else you want to do before your flights this afternoon, just let me know.”

“I think we should totally try and find your shoes,” Lydia says and both Charlotte and Jane nod. William silently hands Lydia her breakfast and starts on Lizzie’s eggs.

As soon as Jane and Lydia are finished eating, they make sure to pack up their overnight bags while everybody else gets ready. Gigi arrives a little while later and the girls are out the door within minutes.

Their first stop is the venue which makes Lizzie even more excited about it than before. The event coordinator gives them a detailed tour and by the end, everybody is in love with it and far too many pictures are stored on Lydia’s phone.

Gigi leads them to a high end shoe boutique that makes Lizzie a little uncomfortable at first. Some of the shoes are more expensive than her dress and it takes some convincing to even try on a pair. After she wobbles around for a moment in some light blue stilettos, she bursts into laughter and completely gives up. The next store proves to be far more successful and she falls in love with a pair of deep blue satin heels that make her feel elegant.

“Do you think you can walk in those all night?” Charlotte asks as Lizzie walks up and down the store.

“Oh, don’t you know? I’ll be walking on air all day,” Lizzie jokes. “I think I can handle these. Plus, I’d like some lift so I’m not standing on my toes every time I want to kiss my future husband.”

“Awww. You’re using that word already,” Jane says with a dreamy smile. “Bing will use any chance he can to call me his wife.”

“You two are sickeningly sweet,” Lydia replies, giving her a look.

“Hey now, they’re in their honeymoon period so they’re allowed,” Lizzie adds.

“Pretty sure Jane and Bing will always be like that,” Charlotte says.

“Pretty sure Lizzie and William will be worse,” Gigi adds.

“I am right here,” Lizzie scoffs, rolling her eyes.

“You guys are just so domesticated and adorable. So gross,” Lydia says. “It’s like you’ve been married forever already.”

“Whatever,” Lizzie brushes it off before looking down at her shoes. “So consensus says I should buy these shoes?”

“If anything, they make your calves look pretty amazing,” Charlotte notes.

“Thanks, Char,” Lizzie laughs.

Everybody else agrees with Charlotte and Lizzie ends up buying the shoes, happy with the purchase. There’s little time left before Jane and Lydia have to catch their flights and they grab a quick lunch. They use that time to discuss future plans including bridesmaid dresses and party planning. There is a lengthy goodbye with everybody afterwards before Gigi takes Lydia and Jane to the airport. Charlotte and Lizzie head back to the apartment since she doesn’t need to be on the road for a little longer. After Lizzie finds a place to hide her wedding shoes, they head to the kitchen.

“Okay. We have a few important things to discuss,” Charlotte says.

“Who is the bride here?” Lizzie asks with a chuckle as they take a seat at the counter.

“Don’t give me sass, Bennet,” Charlotte grins. “The bachelorette party--”

“Hold on,” Lizzie interrupts before shouting. “William?!”

There is a moment of silence before she hears his footsteps and he comes from the hallway leading to their offices.

“Hey. Welcome back,” William says. “Did you need something?”

“I need to discuss certain things not privy to the groom’s ears,” Charlotte says.

“Ah yes. I will be in my office until you need me,” William replies, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

“I’ll let you know. When I need you,” Lizzie says with a playful smile. He smirks at her and they share a teasing look before he turns to walk towards his office.

“Please have eye sex more while your BFF is sitting next to you,” Charlotte moans, pushing Lizzie lightly. “Have a little decency!”

“Oh, shut up. You and Sam totally do the same thing,” Lizzie says smugly.

“You get too much satisfaction out of me having a boyfriend,” Charlotte says, rolling her eyes.

“It’s practically my favorite activity,” Lizzie says, grinning.

“I know what you favorite activity is,” Charlotte says snarkily.

“You’re the worst,” Lizzie laughs.

“ _Back_ to the task at hand,” Charlotte says with emphasis. “Do you want every detail of your impending bachelorette party or can I surprise you a little bit?”

“We’re not going to Vegas,” Lizzie deadpans.

“Way to be a party pooper,” Charlotte pouts.

“I don’t want to fly out and end up having to worry about somebody getting lost or drinking too much or something,” Lizzie grumbles.

“You don’t even have to worry about _yourself_ at your party!” Charlotte exclaims.

“Okay. I’ll make you a deal. As long as nobody dies, ends up completely naked or kidnapped then you can do whatever you like,” Lizzie says.

“I can accept those terms,” Charlotte replies, holding out her hand.

“I may end up regretting this,” Lizzie says, hesitantly shaking her hand.

“Probably,” Charlotte grins. “But I’m your BFF. You know it will be awesome.”

“Just remember. Whatever happens to me will happen to you at your bachelorette party,” Lizzie says.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” Charlotte replies.

~~~~~~ 

Lizzie and Charlotte get caught up in wedding planning before Charlotte realizes it’s late in the afternoon already. After she promises to text Lizzie that she has gotten home safely (and Lizzie gets in a few more hugs), she grabs her stuff and heads out. Lizzie closes the door behind her and leans against it, listening to the silence of the apartment for a moment. It has been an exciting weekend to say the least and it makes her so ridiculously happy to see her sisters and best friend. After talking with Jane last night about some wedding details, she doesn’t feel as stressed out as she was before. She’s right on track for everything she needs right now, especially since it’s a much more intimate affair. She needs to go find William now.

Lizzie walks down the entryway and turns the corner towards their offices. She finds his door closed which is normally a sign of him working but she knows better. She knocks and waits a moment before slowly opening the door.

“Hello there,” Lizzie says, standing at the entrance. He closes his computer and turns in his chair, smiling and beckoning her over.

“Hey. Has Charlotte left already?” William asks.

“She just did,” Lizzie says, grinning as she sits in his lap. “We got a lot done actually.”

“I’m glad,” William smiles, lightly caressing her lower back with one hand. “So Miss Bennet…can you give me a final report on your weekend?”

“I could but…the weekend isn’t quite over, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie teases.

“Indulge me,” William murmurs, gazing intensely at her. Lizzie bites her lip as he pulls her up further on his lap, one hand pressed firmly against her outer thigh. She rests her head on his shoulder and lazily traces a pattern on his shirt.

“Well, I told you a lot about yesterday,” Lizzie says, a glint in her eye.

“Of course,” William nods, his own fingers tracing patterns on the exposed sliver of skin on her back.

“It mainly consisted of seriously needed quality time with my sisters,” Lizzie sighs at his touch. “Which I needed quite badly.”

“I thought you might,” William murmurs, kissing the top of her head.

“And some really good bonding time with your sister,” Lizzie says.

“Which is something I love to see,” William adds. Lizzie lifts her head and smiles before placing a tender kiss on his jaw.

“Then there was productive best friend times with Charlotte,” Lizzie says. “Also something that I really needed.”

“Sounds like you had many needs met this weekend,” William says, a bit cheekily.

“Well, not all of them,” Lizzie replies, gazing at him.

“Oh? What else could you possibly need?” William asks, quirking an eyebrow.

“Most of this amazing weekend wouldn’t have been possible without one particular person,” Lizzie says softly.

“Who would that be?” William asks, briefly closing his eyes as she begins to kiss along his jaw line.

“You see. There’s this. Guy I really like,” Lizzie says between kisses. “Love actually. I’m even. Going to. Marry him.”

“Sounds like a lucky man,” William’s voice cracks as she brings one hand to cup his neck and begins sucking on his ear lobe.

“I’m a lucky woman,” Lizzie whispers in his ear before leaving a trail of kisses along his lobe. “The only thing I still need. Is him.”

“How can I help?” William sighs out, his hand on her back slowly moving up her shirt.

“I remember being promised we would pick up where we left off yesterday,” Lizzie says sultrily, placing lingering kisses on his neck.

“Remind me where we were,” William says.

“Less clothing for sure,” Lizzie murmurs, grabbing the bottom hem of his tee shirt. He lifts his arms as she removes the shirt and tosses it to the floor. William turns the chair and grabs Lizzie’s waist, hoisting her onto his desk and Lizzie lets out a squeak. She sees determination in his eyes and she bites her bottom lip in anticipation.

“I think I remember where we left off now,” William says, his voice low as he leans in close to her. He kisses her neck for a moment and she grabs onto his arms as he steps between her legs, her flowing skirt gathering a little. She gasps as his lips move up her neck and behind her ear, his hands simultaneously bringing her shirt up inch by inch. William moves back and she raises her arms above her head as he pulls her shirt off. “Now we can continue.”

“Please do,” Lizzie says breathily. They share a dirty look before she cups the back of his neck and pulls him in. Their kiss is full of passion and William is encouraged by the throaty sounds coming from Lizzie as he sucks on her bottom lip. It is too easy for them to kiss like this for hours; something he thought about too often before and now can freely do it. He brings her in closer to his chest as he craves the feeling of her skin against his own. The satiny fabric of her bra rubs against his chest and he growls against her lips. As his tongue sweeps against hers, he unhooks her bra with one hand and pulls the straps down her arms. It is relief to both of them as she throws it aside and he pulls her flush against him, temporarily lifting her off the desk. Lizzie breaks off the kiss with a breathy giggle as he stumbles back a step with her in his arms before he places her back on the desk.

“Easy there, tiger,” Lizzie teases as her hands move from his shoulders and down his chest. He looks down between them and watches the movement of her hands as she undoes the button on his jeans before unzipping them. William lets out a small noise when her hand brushes against his arousal. She smirks at him before her hand disappears into his boxers, William letting out a prominent groan as her hand wraps around him. He buries his face into the crook of her neck and rests a hand against the desk as she flicks her wrist slowly up and down. William sucks on her skin as she continues, knowing he’s leaving a mark and not caring. He brings his free hand to cup her breast, eliciting a moan from Lizzie and a slip of her hand as he brushes his thumb against her nipple. He can feel the sounds coming from her throat against his lips and is aching to hear more. He gathers what little brainpower he has left and stills her hand, looking at her with darkened eyes. He sees her own desire flash in her eyes and his patience is wearing thin. He pushes his jeans and boxers down, stepping out of them and standing before her completely naked. Lizzie reaches behind and unzips her skirt before William helps her out of it, letting it flutter to the floor. He tugs on her underwear and Lizzie lifts herself up as he pulls them down her legs. William pushes her legs apart further before one hand moves towards her center, Lizzie already squirming in eagerness. Her hands fly to his neck as he moves his thumb against her in a circular motion.

“Will! Don’t tease me too,” Lizzie whimpers. He smolders at her as he continues, just to make her as crazy as she made him. Her hips jerk against his fingers as he moves them across her most sensitive areas and she whimpers once again. “ _Please_.”

“As you wish,” William growls huskily. He grabs her hips and lifts her off the desk, into his arms. She wraps her arms and legs around him, giving him a passionate and languid kiss. He turns around and heads to the door, Lizzie believing he’s taking them to the bedroom. Instead he kicks the door shut and presses her against it, Lizzie letting out a laugh. It gets caught in her throat as he pushes himself into her and he loosens his grip so she slides down the door a little. She moans heavily as she feels him move deep inside her, filling her up completely. He begins thrusting into her and Lizzie tightens her hold around him. Her feet wrap around his thighs, feeling the muscles squeeze and contract with every thrust. She feels herself getting even more aroused as he works overtime to keep her held up and in a constant state of pleasure. A throb is building within her and it happens every time he takes control like this. It is overwhelmingly sexy and he glides against every nerve in this position. She digs her nails into his back and lets out a particularly loud moan as she slides down against the door again. She leans in and kisses him, her tongue dragging against his top lip.

They get lost in each other. She gets lost in the gentleness of his hands holding her against him, the wonderful roughness of him thrusting into her, and his groans against her lips. He gets lost in how small she feels in his arms each and every time, the way she contracts and squeezes around him with every thrust, and the feeling of her sucking and pulling on his bottom lip. They will never get tired of this and they will only ever want more from each other. A constant craving between each other and for each other. It’s love and lust coursing between them. It’s a mutual need. They know what they want with just one look and it’s a look of desperation. William changes the rhythm and thrusts harder and it sends Lizzie on a quick spiral. She throws her head back against the door and cries out his name as her orgasm washes over her. William feels pure bliss rush through his veins quickly after and keeps Lizzie pressed against the door, both of them breathing heavily. After a few moments, she lets out a satisfied sigh and begins lazily kissing his neck.

“So,” William murmurs. “Do you have any other needs?”

“Mmmm,” Lizzie hums against his skin and giggles. “Not just yet.”

“I’ll be here,” William says softly, slowly lowering her back to the ground. Lizzie wraps her arms around his torso, making no attempt to stray away from him.

“I know what I need,” Lizzie mumbles against his chest. “Us wrapped in a blanket on the couch.”

“Sounds fantastic,” William says quietly. After he opens the door, he scoops her up in his arms, Lizzie holding onto him around his neck. They grin at each other as they make their way to the living room, Lizzie kissing his jaw a few times. He sets her down on the couch and grabs two blankets before joining her. She curls in closer to him as they settle down, William wrapping his arm around her. “Better?”

“Much,” Lizzie says, smiling at him.

“So,” William murmurs. “Final report?”

“Loved everything about this weekend,” Lizzie says quietly. “Time with you. Time with my sisters, future sister and best friend. Found my dress _and_ my shoes…just loved it.”

“You found your shoes too?” William asks, looking at her.

“Mmhmm,” Lizzie nods. “What about you?”

“I didn’t find any shoes,” William says with a smirk.

“Noo,” Lizzie nudges against him. “You were going to your tailor yesterday. How was that?”

“Ohh. I found some material I liked. The suits should be ready in a few weeks,” William says.

“I like your tailor,” Lizzie says.

“Oh? You’ve used him?” William teases.

“No,” Lizzie laughs. “He just makes you look good.”

“Thank you,” William says, kissing her cheek. “One of the many reasons why I keep going to him.”

“I have no doubt he’ll make you look amazing on our wedding day,” Lizzie grins.

“If I look even half as amazing as I know you’ll look, that will be fine with me,” William whispers. Lizzie’s cheeks flush a bit and she leans in to give him a slow and sweet kiss. As the kiss ends, he holds her in close and listens to the sound of her breathing for a bit.

“Will?” Lizzie says, breaking the silence after a few moments.

“Yes, love,” William hums.

“I kind of agreed to a thing,” Lizzie looks at him, biting her bottom lip.

“Oh?” William asks, quirking an eyebrow.

“I told Gigi we would cat sit for her when she’s gone next week,” Lizzie says quickly.

“I know,” William replies.

“What? How?” Lizzie looks at him.

“Gigi told me last night,” William chuckles. “She still has a bit of a guilty conscience with me sometimes.”

“Are you okay with it?” Lizzie asks, looking guilty.

“Yes, Lizzie. I’m fine with it,” William says, giving her an amused look. “I have a feeling this was part of your plan.”

“What?” Lizzie asks, glancing innocently at him.

“Don’t play coy with me,” William says, the corners of his mouth twitching up. “Butter me up with a little kissing and a little more…I’ll say yes to anything.”

“You already do that,” Lizzie teases.

“You are going to pay for that,” William grins.

“No…not again,” Lizzie says, seeing the look in his eye.

“Oh yes,” William smirks, nodding.

“No! Will! You wouldn’t dare!” Lizzie shakes her head. He pulls her in and tickles her sides, Lizzie squealing with laughter nearly immediately. It takes her a minute to break free of his hold and she slides off the couch before she starts running away. William is seconds behind her and runs after her until they reach the bedroom, quickly shutting the door after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vague description of dress is vague. You are in the position of the groom. You won't be seeing the dress until the wedding chapter.
> 
> Thanks to Teresa who gave me the idea to expand this original SCENE into an entire chapter...a long 35 page chapter.
> 
> Also, who can guess what the next chapter is going to be about? It's fairly simple :)


	32. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and William cat sit. William finds that it's not what he expected and thoughts begin to surface for Lizzie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for being patient! I hope you had a wonderful holiday! This chapter is another long one!
> 
> Some of the things that happen in this chapter are based off true events.
> 
> Now, get to reading :)
> 
> P.S. Teresa's beta is brought to you by Dayquil

_Saturday, July 26th_

William Darcy is willing to do anything for his sister but he might be in over his head right now. As Gigi hands William a box of things for Glitch, he wonders if this is necessary for just one week. A twelve week old kitten must be a handful.

“What else do you have in the car? A sweater to keep him warm?” William asks snarkily as she places the kitty litter in the small box.

“I am bringing you guys the bare minimum, William,” Gigi says, giving him a look. “His litter box, his food, his bowls and just a couple of his toys. I left a lot of it at home.”

“Does he have a special diet or anything?” William asks as she closes the trunk and opens the side door. She pulls out the cage carrying Glitch, who is meowing and pawing at the cage door.

“Just fill his bowl once a day and check his water. He drinks a lot. Don’t worry. He knows how to use the litter box,” Gigi replies as they head into the apartment building.

“I’ll be sure to let Lizzie know,” William says as they step into the elevator.

“I’m seeing the old William again,” Gigi smirks.

“You know I’ve never been very receptive to pets…” William trails off.

“I’m just kidding, brother,” Gigi says. “Thank you for doing this…even if you’re going to have a terrible week.”

“I’m sure it won’t be terrible. Lizzie loves Glitch so seeing her happy is good enough for me,” William says.

“And now you’re back,” Gigi says, smiling at him. William narrows his eyes at her for a moment before flashing a small smile. Glitch starts meowing a little louder from the cage and Gigi pouts at the cat.

“Is he usually this vocal?” William asks, raising an eyebrow.

“He hates the cage. The last time I put him in there, it was to get his shots at the vet,” Gigi says. “He’ll be fine as soon as we let him out.”

“I see,” William says. The elevator slides open a moment later and they walk down the hallway. Gigi opens the door and is greeted by a smiling Lizzie, who quickly helps William with everything he’s carrying.

“Oh wow. You didn’t bring that much,” Lizzie says as she grabs the small box, walking down the entryway and setting it on the counter. Gigi snorts and nudges William as they walk into the kitchen before Gigi sets the cage down. “Poor guy. Kitty Bennet hated the cage too.”

“I told William it was the essentials,” Gigi smirks as she bends down to open the cage. Glitch backs into the corner of it and meows pathetically. “I know. I know. You hate me for doing this to you. You’re free now, kitty.”

The grey and white kitten hesitantly walks out of the cage and meows up at Gigi before going straight to Lizzie. Lizzie smiles and picks him up off the floor, holding him against her shoulder.

“Hey little guy,” Lizzie says, stroking his soft coat.

“I think you’ve got a little competition for the week, William,” Gigi says, looking at him.

“I can handle a little ball of fur,” William says, shaking his head.

“Lizzie, I brought his favorite toy and a few other things but you know how cats are. He’d be happy with a piece of string,” Gigi says. “Plus, it’s a new place so he’ll be all over.”

“We can handle him,” Lizzie replies and then turns Glitch towards William. “Can’t we, William?”

“Ah, yes. He is in very good hands, Gigi,” William says. “Lizzie will probably send you plenty of updates as well.”

“A picture a day at least. I’m going to miss him,” Gigi says, moving in close and scratching behind Glitch’s ears. He starts purring in Lizzie’s arms and Lizzie grins at her. “He purrs so much. He’s a little love monster.”

“I will promise to send you daily pictures,” Lizzie replies before she takes Glitch on a tour of the apartment. Gigi walks back into the kitchen as William is taking everything out of the box.

“Sooo,” Gigi starts, watching him put the food away and the bowls on the floor. “I really have to go to this conference?”

“Gigi,” William chuckles. “You’re practically the face of Domino. You need to be there.”

“I know. I mean…I’m glad that it’s done so well. There are so many people using it,” Gigi says. “The conference just seems so tech-focused.”

“You’ll be fine,” William assures her.

“You know…Aunt Catherine will be there,” Gigi says, lowering her voice.

“I’m aware. It’s quite unavoidable. She’s attended this conference for a few years. Always trying to find new blood to suck,” William says, his face passive.

“Have you talked to her?” Gigi asks, cringing a little.

“She has made no attempts to apologize so I have made no attempt to contact her,” William replies.

“I just...she’s probably going to want to talk with me about everything,” Gigi says.

“You don’t need to avoid any possible invitations with her. Her issue is with me,” William says.

“She insulted you and my future sister,” Gigi says, William’s mouth twitching up for a second. “I am going to be affected by that too.”

“Please don’t try to fix this, Gigi,” William says, looking at her sternly. “If she chooses to remain cold towards my impending marriage so be it. Not everybody can change.”

“Like you,” Gigi says, looking at him seriously. William smiles at her and gives her a quick hug.

“Yes. I am no longer a robotic agoraphobic lobster,” William quips.

“Only on rare occasions,” Gigi teases and William chuckles, rolling his eyes. Lizzie walks back into the room a moment later with Glitch still in her arms and William lights up.

“When is your flight, Gigi?” Lizzie asks.

“Oh! It’s in a few hours so I should probably get ready to go,” Gigi says, heading towards the front door with William following.

“Be sure to let me know when you land,” William says.

“I will,” Gigi replies, looking over her shoulder.

“And when you check in,” William adds.

“And when I get dinner and go to events and when I go out,” Gigi jokes.

“Don’t sass me, young lady,” William says, quirking an eyebrow.

“Ooh. You’re so scary,” Gigi says, pretending to bite her nails and Lizzie laughs. “I will check in with you and let you know I’m okay throughout the week.”

“Thank you, Gigi,” William replies, giving her a hug goodbye. “I love you. Have a good time.”

“Love you too,” Gigi says, smiling at him. “And try to take your own advice.”

“We’ll see,” William says.

“Try not to fall too in love with my kitten, Lizzie,” Gigi says, looking past William.

“Too late,” Lizzie replies. She takes Glitch’s little paw and makes him wave good-bye as Gigi leaves. William closes the door and turns around, watching Lizzie play with Glitch in her arms. She looks at him and smiles, now making Glitch wave at William. “He wants to say hi to you.”

“Cats don’t have the power of speech,” William says.

“Oh, you’re no fun,” Lizzie replies, brushing him off. “Don’t pay attention to the tall, grumpy man, Glitch.”

Glitch meows and starts wiggling in her arms before she puts him back down on the floor. He zooms out of the living room and William walks towards Lizzie.

“It would appear he had to explore in a hurry,” William says.

“Cats tend to do that,” Lizzie replies, shrugging before grabbing his hand. “Come on. I want to see you less grumpy.”

“I’m not grumpy,” William says, his brows furrowing.

“Maybe a little bit,” Lizzie murmurs, closing the space between them. She stands on her toes and gives him a short kiss, William’s hands moving to her waist.

“Maybe not at all,” William hums against her lips as she wraps her arms around his neck.

“Of course not now,” Lizzie grins before kissing him again. “Hard to be in a bad mood when we’re kissing.”

“Quite the opposite mood, really,” William sighs, pulling her in closer and giving her a longer, lingering kiss. After a few moments, Glitch comes running back in and slides across the floor, bumping into the wall. William and Lizzie pull apart and look at the dazed kitten before it goes running off again, sliding across the floor once more. “Are we sure this cat isn’t related to Lydia?”

“There’s a little bit of Lydia in everybody,” Lizzie laughs.

~~~~~ 

The rest of the day is filled with watching Glitch run around the apartment between bouts of napping on Lizzie’s lap. William sets up Glitch’s food and water bowl in the kitchen and his litter box in the office hallway. It’s not until they are getting ready for bed that they think of where Glitch will be sleeping.

“Where does he sleep at Gigi’s?” William asks, taking his shirt and pants off and putting them in the hamper. He grabs a pair of pajamas and pulls them on before handing Lizzie his shirt.

“Thank you. She said he sleeps on the bed,” Lizzie replies, putting it on as well as some pajama shorts.

“Well, that won’t do,” William says. He turns around to find Glitch jumping on the bed and settling in at the bottom. “Hmmm.”

“Awww,” Lizzie coos as she walks to the bed. “How could you say no to this cute little face?”

“Lizzie,” William says, looking at her.

“Okay. He can find another bed to sleep on,” Lizzie says, holding back a smirk. She picks up Glitch and puts him in the living room before returning to the bedroom and closing the door. “Are you happy now?”

“I would rather cuddle with my fiancée than with the cat right now,” William muses as he pulls back the sheets and climbs into bed.

“Yea…that does sound better,” Lizzie adds before joining him. He covers them up with the sheet before pulling her against him, draping his arm over her waist. “G’night, Will.”

“Good night, love,” William murmurs before placing a kiss on her neck.

* * *

 

 

_Sunday, July 27th_

William is the first one to hear the faint meowing and Lizzie wakes up shortly after.

“Whaz goin on?” Lizzie asks groggily.

“I don’t know,” William mumbles against her neck. “Go back to sleep.”

Lizzie tugs at his arm and he scoots in closer to her, both trying to go back to sleep. It’s the scratching that accompanies the increasingly loud cries from the other side of the door that finally wake them up.

“What time is it?” William asks, rubbing his eyes.

“Three am,” Lizzie groans.

“You wanted to cat sit,” William mumbles.

“He just misses Gigi,” Lizzie sighs. “Not used to being shut out.”

“Then just let him in,” William mutters as Glitch continues to meow.

“You sure?” Lizzie asks, actually turning over to look at him.

“Yes,” William says, pathetically nodding. “None of us will get any sleep unless you let him in.”

“Oookay,” Lizzie says as she drags herself out of bed. She opens the door and Glitch immediately stops meowing. He looks up at her and she stands there for a moment. “You can come in, you know.”

Glitch quickly saunters in and jumps up on the bed, settling in at the foot of the bed. Lizzie follows and slides back in next to William, curling into him.

“Everybody happy now?” William asks. Lizzie mumbles against his chest and a quiet meow comes from Glitch. “Back to sleep.”

~~~~

It’s early in the morning when William feels something near his feet. He shifts his legs and Lizzie mumbles incoherently against his shoulder. He drifts back off to sleep until he’s woken up by the movement again only minutes later.

“What _is_ that?” William asks. Lizzie opens her eyes and looks down before giggling.

“It’s Glitch,” Lizzie says, holding back a smile. William lifts his head and sees Glitch jumping up and down on his feet. He moves his feet a bit and Glitch follows, jumping and pouncing on the feet shaped mound. “He thinks you’re playing with him.”

“I thought cats were supposed to sleep all the time,” William mumbles, dropping his head back to the pillow.

“He’s just a kitten,” Lizzie says, stroking his cheek and William sighs. Glitch pounces on his feet for a moment more before he starts chasing his tail. “He just really likes your legs right now. I don’t blame him.”

“Lizzie,” William chuckles.

“I’m not going to lie. I love your legs…thighs especially,” Lizzie murmurs, draping her leg over his leg and resting her hand on his waist.

“It’s funny. I love the same thing about you,” William smirks as he lightly brushes his fingers against her leg.

“Careful,” Lizzie says. “We have a guest.”

“He appears to be more interested in his tail than the current situation between us,” William replies, glancing at the kitten to see him still moving in circles and trying to grab his tail.

“Well, I think I’d like a proper kiss good morning then,” Lizzie teases.

“That can be arranged,” William says, his voice low. She giggles as he gently pushes her back against the mattress and peppers kisses all over her face. They are too caught up to notice that Glitch has stopped running in circles and is making his way up the bed. He meows and butts his head against Lizzie’s cheek, causing them both to stop. “Maybe if we don’t move, he won’t do it again.”

“Will!” Lizzie exclaims and starts laughing again as Glitch begins licking her face. “He’s just showing his affection.”

“Being a little too forward if you ask me,” William says with a glint in his eye as he moves onto his side.

“Don’t be jealous,” Lizzie teases, grabbing the kitten and holding him close. “He’s a little cutie but he’s got nothing on you.”

“Good to know,” William replies, kissing her cheek. “Time for breakfast?”

“I’m certainly not going back to sleep at this point,” Lizzie says, letting go of the kitten and watching him jump off the bed. “Coffee is a must.”

“I was just about to suggest it,” William muses as they both get out of bed. They walk down the hall to the kitchen with Glitch leading them. Lizzie fills the kettle with water to put on the stove while William takes the French press and coffee out of the cupboard. Glitch watches them for a moment before strutting over to his bowl and meowing.

“He’s ready for food,” William says, glancing at Lizzie.

“Not until I’ve had my own,” Lizzie replies and William chuckles. He takes the bread out and puts two pieces in the toaster before taking eggs and a few other ingredients out of the fridge. Lizzie pulls the pan out and places it on the stove for William just as he puts the eggs on the counter beside it. William beats the eggs thoroughly and they enjoy domestic bliss for a few minutes. He flashes a smile at her and he takes her place in front of the stove when she pulls the screaming kettle off and prepares the coffee. She pours them both a cup and makes his just the way he likes it. Lizzie grabs two plates from the cupboard and then takes the toast out of the toaster, buttering hers up and smearing William’s favorite jam on his own piece. She takes a seat at the counter and watches William as he makes them both an omelet. Just as she’s about to take a bite out of her toast, Glitch meows up at her.

“This is _my_ food,” Lizzie says, looking down at him. He meows again and moves a little closer to her stool. “No. It’s mine.”

“So greedy, Lizzie,” William teases, turning around and putting her omelet on her plate. “You could just, you know, feed him.”

“Humans get food first,” Lizzie says, giving him a playful glare. “Don’t give into the cat or he’ll expect it every time.”

“Wise words, Miss Bennet,” William replies as he starts working on his own omelet.

“So snarky this morning, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie notes, taking a bite of her toast.

“All meant out of love,” William says softly.

“I know,” Lizzie says, smiling at him as he looks over his shoulder. Once he finishes up his own omelet, he joins her at the counter and eats breakfast with her. Glitch occasionally meows at them until Lizzie sighs, gives in and fills his bowl with food. The three of them eat the rest of their food in silence.

~~~~ 

Late in the afternoon, Lizzie and William are sitting on the couch looking at wedding invitation designs on her computer. The TV is on and playing an old movie while Glitch naps on the other couch.

“There are too many choices,” Lizzie groans. “I could pick this design with white and this size or I could pick this different white shade or this font. Why are these invitations so difficult?”

“Seashell,” William says.

“You want them in the shape of a seashell?” Lizzie asks, bewildered.

“No. The first white is seashell. The second white is pearl,” William replies, pointing at the two on screen.

“You dork,” Lizzie says, a smile growing on her face. “Why would you even know that?”

“It was an essential course in my schooling,” William says, holding back a smile.

“You are _lying_ ,” Lizzie replies, her eyes widening.

“Yes, I am,” William says, the corners of his mouth twitching up. “I once spent a useless number of hours being shown a number of white colors for my office when Pemberley Digital was being repainted.”

“Obviously not completely useless,” Lizzie adds, nudging him before looking back at the screen. “I just don’t know what we should do. We could have a completely formal invitation or something with our colors. What do you want?”

“It doesn’t have to be completely formal,” William says. “Classy with a little bit of us in it.”

“I don’t know the right balance for that,” Lizzie frowns. “Hey you….we’re getting married on this date. You should witness this amazing event?”

“Maybe not that informal,” William chuckles. “We don’t have to focus on that right now. How about we use our colors? Indigo for the border, ivory for the paper and silver for the writing? Try that template.”

William points to a specific design on the screen and Lizzie changes the colors to match what he suggests. She grimaces at how light the wording looks and they switch things around, looking at the different options.

“Ugh. It’s stupid how many options there are,” Lizzie groans.

“We’ll just send carrier pigeons instead,” William teases.

“Let me add ‘training pigeons’ to the list of everything we need to do,” Lizzie says, rolling her eyes at him.

“I can hire a trainer for that, Lizzie. Don’t be silly,” William replies, taking the computer from her and looking at a few more templates.

“You just have a solution for everything!” Lizzie laughs. “I will not accept carrier pigeons, Will. I think my mother would have a heart attack.”

“We could just screen print all the information on a bowtie and have them hand delivered,” William says, smirking at her.

“Jokes on you because I like that idea,” Lizzie says, holding back a smile.

“And the person delivering them would need to wear a newsie cap and suspenders,” William adds.

“Now we’re having a 1920s theme?” Lizzie asks, her smile growing.

“They would just pluck the bowtie off and hand it to the guests,” William grins, putting the computer on the table.

“There’s a flaw in your plan though,” Lizzie says.

“Oh?” William quirks an eyebrow.

“How would they send back a reply?” Lizzie asks, giving him a pointed look.

“The delivery person would simply wait for them to decide on the spot. If you don’t immediately say yes to coming to our wedding then there really is no point in coming,” William grins.

“You think you are so smart,” Lizzie murmurs as she climbs into his lap.

“I don’t think. I know,” William says smugly as he places his hands on her waist.

“Oh really? How do you know?” Lizzie asks, sliding her arms up his chest and resting them on his shoulders.

“I fell in love with you, for one,” William says softly. “Certainly has worked out for me in the long run.”

“In the long run, for sure,” Lizzie hums as she scoots in closer in his lap. “Incredibly smart move.”

“And I refrain from buying you gifts nearly daily,” William says.

“Another smart move,” Lizzie chuckles.

“Aaand I feel it would be a very smart idea to kiss you right now,” William says as he leans in close.

“Very smart man,” Lizzie whispers before he presses his lips to hers, kissing her softly. She cups his neck and brushes her thumb across the scruff of his jaw. William tightens his hold on Lizzie and keeps her close, neither wanting to pull away. As one kiss ends, another begins and it starts a spiral of short kisses shared between them. He holds her stable in his arms and moves them, having Lizzie lay on her back with him above her. They share a smile for a moment before he leans down to kiss her once more, Lizzie sighing against his lips. There is no urgency between them but they get wrapped up in each other all the same. Lizzie enjoys the simple kisses and the weight of William above her. William enjoys the soft little noises coming from Lizzie’s throat and her roaming hands across his back. They are too caught up in each other to notice that Glitch has woken up from his nap and is walking around the living room. They don’t even notice him until he jumps up onto the arm of the couch, drops a little ball near their heads and meows.

“This cat has exceptional timing,” William says, quirking an eyebrow. Lizzie giggles and grabs the ball, handing it to William. He throws it off to the side and Glitch jumps off the arm before the two resume their more intimate activity. William moves his lips to her neck, nipping and nibbling softly. After a few moments, Glitch jumps back on the arm of the couch and drops the ball near their heads again.

“He just wants a little love and affection,” Lizzie sighs.

“So do I,” William murmurs.

“You’ll get plenty later,” Lizzie grins as she hands him the ball again. William throws it further away and the ball disappears down the hall, Glitch jumping off the couch and going after it.

“Where were we?” William asks before he begins kissing her neck again. Lizzie lets out a small whimper as he drags his tongue across and up her neck, reaching one of his favorite spots. She closes her eyes and holds onto his arms tightly as he leaves slow, lingering kisses behind her ear. Glitch reappears once again and meows loudly to get their attention. The ball is dropped near Lizzie’s head once again and they both glance at him before looking at each other.

“I think you just effectively taught the cat to fetch,” Lizzie says in amusement.

“Shall we test the theory once more?” William asks with a glint in his eye. He grabs the ball and pulls himself up momentarily, throwing the ball at the precise angle for it to go down the stairs. The cat jumps off again and zooms downstairs.

“You’re terrible,” Lizzie murmurs as she pulls him back down.

“He’ll find plenty to do down there,” William whispers before he kisses her again. Their lips move against each other at a more playful pace, both of them teasing each other. She entangles her fingers through his hair and he groans against her mouth. Their lips move at a tentative pace, both aware of the possibility of an interrupting kitten. After a few moments, she drags her tongue across his bottom lip and their guard goes down.

Just a little too soon.

Glitch returns and drops the ball on the floor, meowing until he finally gets their attention. Lizzie can’t help but chuckle at William’s groan as he drops his head against her shoulder.

“Come on,” Lizzie says, patting his shoulder. They both sit up and Lizzie grabs the ball near her feet. “How often do you see a kitten fetch?”

Lizzie throws the little ball across the living room and Glitch runs to get it, jumping in the air as he catches it. He saunters over and drops it between them, looking up at them and waiting.

“This cat has identity issues,” William says as he throws the ball. “Playing fetch and chasing his tail? He thinks he’s a dog.”

“Yeaa,” Lizzie agrees, watching the kitten bring the ball back. “Oh! Keep going. I have to record this for Gigi!”

“She will be so proud,” William says sarcastically as she grabs her phone from the table. Glitch drops the ball in William’s hand and he waits.

“Okay, go,” Lizzie instructs and William throws the ball once more. Lizzie takes a video and sends it straight to Gigi. They spend the rest of their afternoon tiring Glitch out as they throw the ball around the apartment and watching him furiously go after it. Needless to say, the wedding invitations are completely forgotten.

* * *

 

 

_Monday, July 28th_

William is woken up on Monday morning much the same way as Sunday morning. Glitch attacks his feet and then climbs up to the front of the bed to meow in their faces. He follows them both around as they get ready for work. William leaves for work and kisses Lizzie goodbye as the cat meows near their feet. Lizzie makes sure certain doors are closed and his bowls are filled with enough water and food before she heads out.

Lizzie is the first one to return home and Glitch whizzes past her feet as she opens the door. Luckily, William is just stepping off the elevator and grabs him just as the cat reaches him.

“Is he making a break for it?” William asks, picking the kitten up and looking at a now relieved Lizzie.

“Probably just really excited to see another person. Thank you,” Lizzie says as William walks up to her. She takes Glitch out of William’s arms and they step inside, closing the door behind them. The kitten jumps out of her arms and runs off again, leaving the two alone.

“How was your day?” William asks, kissing her cheek.

“Long,” Lizzie replies. “I’m stuck on this outline for a project. Can’t figure it out.”

“Ah. That makes sense then,” William says as he checks in the fridge.

“What does?” Lizzie asks.

“I was just walking in the lobby when I saw you step in the elevator. You didn’t hear me when I said to hold it,” William replies, closing the fridge.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Lizzie says, giving him a guilty look.

“It’s alright,” William says, giving her a reassuring smile. He pulls her in for a quick hug and she relaxes against him.

“So, dinner?” Lizzie asks, looking up at him.

“We need to go grocery shopping,” William says.

“Crap. I forgot yesterday,” Lizzie says, grimacing.

“We were both a bit distracted. We’ll order in and then go afterwards,” William replies, kissing her temple before checking the take out drawer. They order food and Lizzie plays with the kitten while they wait. After William pays the delivery man and they each make a plate, they sit down on the couch and watch a little TV. Glitch climbs up the couch and meows at both of them as they eat. Lizzie picks him up and puts him back down on the floor a few times before she starts laughing.

“I think I’ve discovered his plan,” Lizzie says, putting him on the floor for a third time.

“And what would that be?” William asks, watching Glitch lick his fur.

“He knows we’re eating so he’s getting the juices on his fur every time we kick him off the couch. If he can’t get our food, he’ll at least get a taste,” Lizzie says, chuckling.

“Sly kitten,” William says, smiling at her. After dinner, he takes care of the dishes and puts away the rest of the take out while Lizzie plays with Glitch. William joins her and notices he has fallen asleep in her lap.

“If he’s sleeping now, he’ll be awake half the night again,” William says.

“Would you rather I pet _you_?” Lizzie teases and William gives her a smirk.

“Maybe when this little guy doesn’t require so much attention,” William murmurs, leaning in and kissing her shoulder. Glitch starts purring in her lap and the smile grows on her face. “Though I’ll admit, he’s not too terrible when he’s like this.”

“Are you starting to thaw out, Mr. Darcy?” Lizzie asks, holding back a smirk.

“I’m simply making an observation that he doesn’t appear so mischievous when he is sleeping,” William says with a half smile.

“Whatever you say,” Lizzie hums.

* * *

 

 

_Tuesday, July 29th_

Tuesday proves to be another long day for both Lizzie and William, especially with Glitch waking William up extra early.

“This cat is more reliable than an alarm clock,” William mutters, sitting up from the mattress after Glitch head butts him.

“Don’t forget the coffee,” Lizzie mumbles.

“I’m going to jump in the shower and then get right on it,” William says, getting up. Lizzie pulls the covers in closer to her to try and get a few more minutes of sleep. She hears the shower go on and then a loud yelp a moment later.

“Will?!” Lizzie calls out, jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom. She comes in and finds William coming out of the shower dripping wet with an equally wet Glitch in his hands.

“He followed me into the shower,” William says in frustration.

“Oh my god,” Lizzie covers her mouth, trying not to laugh.

“Lizzie…” William looks at her.

“Sorry. I’ll take care of him. Get back to your shower,” Lizzie says as she takes Glitch. She grabs a towel from the linen closet and dries Glitch off, meowing at her as she cleans him up.

“You’re a little butt, you know that?” Lizzie says in hushed tones. Glitch meows up at her and she shakes her head in amusement.

“You’re not supposed to go in the shower when it’s on,” Lizzie adds. “Silly cat.”

~~~~~~

It’s long after dinner and Lizzie and William are on the couch, only half paying attention to the movie on TV. Lizzie is curled up with her head in William’s lap and his fingers are slowly combing through her hair while his free hand is entangled with hers. Glitch has taken the open spot near Lizzie’s stomach and starts immediately purring when she strokes his fur.

“Easy to please,” William notes.

“Speaking from experience,” Lizzie says quietly. “It feels very nice when someone plays with your hair.”

“Good thing I’m here then,” William replies, smiling at her as she glances up at him. She grins and lifts her head up to give him a quick kiss before settling back into his lap. They become engrossed in the movie until Lizzie’s phone goes off a little while later.

“It’s Jane,” Lizzie says as she carefully gets up so as to not to disturb Glitch.

“Calling late on the East Coast,” William notes as she passes him.

“She gets off work late sometimes,” Lizzie replies before picking up. “Hey Jane! Could you hold on?”

“Do you want me to pause?” William asks, gesturing to the screen.

“No. It’s fine. I’ll be right back,” Lizzie says in a quiet voice.

“Tell Jane and Bing I said hello,” William says.

“Will do,” Lizzie smiles at him before she disappears around the corner. He hears the bedroom door close and he returns his attention back to the screen. After a few moments, Glitch stretches out on the couch and makes his way closer to William. He sits down next to him and meows up at William, who glances at him wearily.

“Lizzie will be right back,” William says, looking at the kitten as he meows again. “You don’t understand anything I’m actually saying, do you?”

Glitch lightly paws at William’s leg and meows at him once more.

“What is it? What do…oh,” William falters as Glitch climbs into his lap and nudges against his hand. “Alright.”

William strokes Glitch’s fur for a moment before he lies down in his lap and gets more comfortable. As he continues stroking the kitten, he begins purring loudly. Any time that William tries to stop, Glitch meows and he lightly scratches under his chin. Soon enough, Glitch falls asleep in his lap and William keeps stroking his soft fur. He may be a handful at times but William actually enjoys the kitten asleep in his lap. There’s a sense of calm that washes over him as he pets Glitch and listens to his purring while watching the movie.

“Sorry about that,” Lizzie says, appearing from around the corner. She stops in her tracks as she makes sense of the scene in front of her. The kitten is in William’s lap and William actually seems to be enjoying the little guy. He glances over at her and gives her a sheepish smile.

“Hey,” William says softly as she walks over to her.

“Somebody stole my spot,” Lizzie says, looking at the sleeping cat.

“You can sit next to me,” William offers, patting the couch cushion. She willingly takes the spot and curls her legs underneath her, resting her head on his shoulder.

“So, it looks like you made a new friend,” Lizzie says.

“He’s not so bad,” William shrugs his shoulders. “He probably was just looking for the next available lap.”

“Of course,” Lizzie says with a sly grin and they share a look.

“What did Jane want?” William asks, draping his free arm over her shoulder.

“Oh! Her boss just gave her this project…get this…to design bridal wear,” Lizzie says with amusement. “She wants to design the bridesmaid dresses.”

“That’s nice of her,” William replies.

“Yea. She wanted to know if it was okay with me,” Lizzie says. “She was so excited. I couldn’t say no. She wants to incorporate all the colors and everything.”

“Are _you_ excited about it?” William asks, looking at her.

“Definitely! I absolutely trust Jane with this,” Lizzie says with a smile. “She said she’s going to take care of everything including talking to the other girls. I won’t have to worry about a thing.”

“I look forward to seeing the final product,” William says.

“You’ll probably have tunnel vision,” Lizzie teases, pushing against him. “All you’ll see is me.”

“Yeaa,” William chuckles. “That’s more likely for me.”

“Don’t worry,” Lizzie murmurs. “I’ll only have my eyes on you too.”

“Can’t wait,” William says with excitement in his voice. Lizzie grins at him before kissing his cheek. He takes a deep breath as she rests her head back on his shoulder. He kisses the top of her head and they watch the rest of the movie in comfortable silence.

* * *

 

 

_Wednesday, July 29th_

Lizzie wakes up before her alarm clock (a trend that appears to be happening every day this week) and immediately has to hold back a laugh. William is sleeping on his stomach and Glitch is sleeping on William’s back. She tries to get out of bed without waking either so she can grab her phone for a picture but finds it difficult with William’s arm resting on top of her. As she lifts it up, he inhales deeply.

“Where you goin’?” William mumbles before his eyes snap open. “Is he on my back?”

“Yes,” Lizzie says with a giggle.

“Would you kindly help me out here?” William asks, trying and failing to look back.

“In a minute,” Lizzie grins, shifting to the bedside table and grabbing her phone.

“You are not really going to document this,” William groans.

“I really am,” Lizzie nods before taking a few pictures.

“Lizzie,” William says sternly and Glitch moves a little on his back.

“Okay. I’m sorry. I just didn’t want to interrupt the bonding time with your new friend,” Lizzie says as she carefully lifts the cat off his back and puts him at the end of the bed. The kitten stretches out for a moment before curling into another sleeping position. Lizzie lies back down next to William and is sporting a grin on her face.

“How considerate of you,” William says, shaking his head as he stretches out a bit. “I think I’m going to take a shower now.”

“Can I join you?” Lizzie asks, gently stroking his jaw line.

“That would be nice,” William replies, the corners of his mouth twitching as he gets up. “I do not need a repeat of yesterday. I’d rather have you in there than Glitch.”

“Of course. This shower is rated strictly PG-13,” Lizzie teases as she gets out of bed.

“I would give it a strong R. No kitten in attendance at all,” William smirks as he pulls her into the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

~~~~~ 

Glitch starts following William around as soon as the bathroom door is opened. He sits on the toilet seat cover and watches William as he shaves. Lizzie sneaks in another picture and sends it to Gigi with the caption ‘best buddies’ as a joke. As she is sitting on the bed to put on her shoes, William walks out of the closet with a tie in each hand.

“Which one should I wear?” William asks, holding each one against his shirt. Before Lizzie can answer, Glitch meows as soon as he puts the second tie near his chest.

“The kitten has spoken?” Lizzie says in confusion. “Do that again.”

William holds up the first tie and Glitch sits there, staring at him. He holds up the second tie and Glitch meows and Lizzie starts laughing.

“I guess I’m wearing this tie,” William says in disbelief, draping the second one around his neck. He puts the first one back on the rack in the closet and comes back out as Lizzie approaches him.

“To be fair, I love this tie way more anyway,” Lizzie replies as she ties his tie.

“What’s wrong with the other one?” William asks, watching her fingers move with the fabric.

“Nothing. I just think this one brings out the color of your eyes,” Lizzie says as she straightens the knot.

“I can’t argue with that,” William smiles at her.

“I like tying your ties as much as I love taking them off,” Lizzie smirks as she smoothes it down.

“Thank you, love,” William says before kissing her temple.

 

* * *

 

_Thursday, July 30th_

Thursday starts much the same way as Wednesday with Glitch sleeping on top of William and Lizzie sneaking another picture for Gigi. He follows William around as he gets ready for work as well as when he makes breakfast. He rubs against his legs as he fills Glitch’s bowls with food and water. William is the first one to leave and Glitch follows him to the door, meowing loudly as he closes it. It surprises Lizzie how much they’ve gotten used to this kitten within a week. The most surprising part of this week so far is how attached Glitch has become to William. While Glitch still seeks her out for a little love and attention, Glitch seems to have clicked with him. It makes her think of something more important between them that they haven’t yet talked about. An important subject that doesn’t seem to be filling her with anxiety anymore. It gives her a small thrill that the future is starting to really take shape before her eyes. She smiles to herself and heads off to work with her mind completely full of possibilities.

~~~~~~~ 

William has his quarterly board meeting tomorrow and is well prepared by now. It’s always an all day event that he finds exhausting so he leaves work a little early the day before. He lets Mrs. Reynolds take the afternoon off and he is out of the office by four. He knows Lizzie won’t be home for at least another hour so he takes a little detour. It’s a spur of the moment decision but he checks where the nearest pet shop is and uses his GPS to guide him there. William definitely feels out of place as he steps into the store and is unsure of where to go to first.

“Hello sir. May I help you with anything?” A young woman asks, appearing from out of nowhere.

“Oh. I, uh, yes?” William says before shaking his head. “I mean, yes. I’m looking for toys for cats.”

“They’re right over here. Let me show you,” she replies, leading him to a particular aisle. “First time owner?”

“Actually, my fiancée agreed to…” William trails off, now looking at the numerous toys within the aisle. “There certainly are a lot of choices.”

“We like to take care of our pets here,” she says with a smile. “If you need anything else, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Thank you,” William says, grabbing a squeaky mouse from a bin. “Oh, uh, miss…”

“Mick. My name is Mick,” she replies, pointing to her name tag.

“Mick. If you actually wouldn’t mind, would you be able to help me out?” William asks, looking at her. “I believe I am as helpless as I look when it comes to picking the right things for the cat.”

“Certainly, sir,” Mick says.

“William. I’m called sir enough all day. No need for it here,” William replies.

“Well, William,” Mick acknowledges his request with a smile. “First things first…how old is the cat?”

“12 weeks. He is very energetic and curious,” William says.

“Sounds like a normal kitten for sure,” Mick notes, walking further up the aisle. “I know that some of these here are perfect for his age.”

“Would you happen to know how to get him to stop sleeping on me?” William jokes.

“I’m afraid that’s impossible,” Mick laughs. “Try having a German Sheppard sleeping on you and then get back to me.”

“Oh. That does sound unpleasant,” William says, his brows furrowing.

“I’m used to it. I feel sorry for any guy though. My dog is pretty protective,” Mick says before grabbing a box from the shelf. “Now, this is one of our most popular toys for kittens.”

“It looks complicated for a cat,” William says, looking at the back of the box.

“Not at all, actually,” Mick says. “Just put in the batteries, press the button in the middle and your cat will be entertained for hours.”

“I’m convinced then,” William replies, tucking the box under his arm. “Would you mind telling me what else you recommend?”

“With pleasure,” Mick nods.

~~~~~ 

William juggles with the two full bags of cat toys as he tries to shut the front door before giving up and kicking it closed.

“Will?” Lizzie calls out, hearing the door slam shut. She peers around the corner from the kitchen and her eyes go wide. “Will, what in the world?”

“I made a stop on the way home,” William says with a sheepish smile as he places the bags on the counter.

“Are these all for Glitch?” Lizzie asks, looking at him in disbelief. “You didn’t.”

“I, um…yea, I did,” William says, scratching the back of his neck. “I might have gone overboard a little.”

“You call two bags only a little overboard?” Lizzie looks at him, trying to hold back a laugh. “Gigi is coming back on Saturday.”

“I know,” William says slowly, looking at the bags. “I just thought he might enjoy a few new toys.”

“What am I going to do with you?” Lizzie asks, shaking her head.

“No idea,” William says, shrugging as he peers into the bags.

“Hey,” Lizzie says to get William’s attention. “I’m glad that you’re actually enjoying yourself with this cat sitting.”

“It’s not as terrible as I thought it would be,” William murmurs before giving her a short but lingering kiss. Lizzie grins at him before pulling back. “So, where is the little devil?”

“Heh. He was here a second ago –“

Glitch comes running out and slides across the floor before finding his footing. He makes his way to William and paws at his shoe while meowing.

“What a little drama queen. Needs so much love and attention,” Lizzie chuckles as William crouches down to pet him.

“He probably knows I have gifts for him,” William replies, looking up at her and smiling. He stands up to grab the bags and brings them to the floor. “Is this what you were looking for, little guy?”

“Meow. I love you. Meow. I’m so adorable. Meow,” Lizzie teases and William laughs. He starts pulling out the various toys to show Glitch, who looks like he’s in cat heaven. Lizzie takes a number of pictures as William shows off all the new merchandise and has a smile plastered on her face. Once he finishes emptying the bags and showing everything off to the cat, he stands back up.

“I think you did a pretty good job,” Lizzie says, watching him put the bags in a drawer.

“I know it’s a lot but I don’t think Gigi has too many toys for him in the first place,” William replies.

“No. She didn’t buy half of the toys from the cat aisle,” Lizzie deadpans.

“Well, somebody doesn’t let me buy her gifts so I had to put that desire elsewhere,” William says, giving her a look.

“Is this large purchase built up from our entire time together?” Lizzie teases, stroking his tie.

“Just from the last month,” William says with a straight face.

“Will!” Lizzie laughs, lightly smacking his chest.

“If only you would occasionally let me buy you things,” William says as he pulls her in close.

“You buy me something for practically every anniversary and event already,” Lizzie replies. “I have to put a cap on it or you’d come home every day with something.”

“Guilty as charged,” William says, gazing at her. “You deserve it all.”

“I may deserve it all but I don’t need it all,” Lizzie murmurs as she wraps her fingers around his tie. “All I need is you.”

“You’ll always have me,” William says softly.

“Good,” Lizzie whispers before pulling him in for a longer kiss. William sighs against her lips and he pulls her in close, wrapping his arms completely around her waist. She lets go of his tie and wraps her arms around his neck as the kiss intensifies. Lizzie giggles against his lips as she is lifted completely off the ground, her feet dangling in the air. When they finally pull back, he holds her steady and rests his forehead against hers.

“Give me these kisses for the rest of my life and I’ll be the richest woman,” Lizzie says quietly as he lowers her to the ground.

“Anything you want,” William replies. She bites her bottom lip from the intensity in which he’s looking at her and can feel the desire building between them. She lowers her hands to rest on his chest and her fingers are itching to unbutton a few buttons.

“What are your thoughts on dinner?” Lizzie asks, taking a deep breath.

“Definitely can wait,” William says, barely hiding his yearning.

“And what about him?” Lizzie asks, glancing at the kitten.

“He’ll be entertained for days,” William says, his voice low. Lizzie gives him a teasing grin as she loosens his tie slowly before letting it drop to the floor. She gasps in delight as he moves his hands lower and gives her butt a playful squeeze.

“Better take advantage of it then,” Lizzie says, kissing his neck.

“Yes, we should,” William sighs as Lizzie untucks his shirt. He stops her hands and she pulls back to look at him. They share a flirtatious look and she unbuttons the first few buttons of his shirt before taking a step backwards. William quirks an eyebrow and she turns around to head towards the bedroom. She pulls off her shirt and looks over her shoulder at him before dropping the material to the floor. He smirks as he follows suit, toeing off his shoes and hopping down the hallway as he takes his socks off. They leave a trail of clothes behind as they reach the bedroom, Lizzie pulling back the covers of the bed in only her bra and underwear. William comes up behind her in his boxer briefs and grabs her around the waist, Lizzie giggling as he turns them around and falls to the bed.

“Will!” Lizzie breaks out into a full blown laugh as he nuzzles against her neck. She struggles against him as they both hang partially off the bed. Lizzie breaks free after a moment and scrambles across the mattress and under the covers. William is quickly behind her and straddles her, grabbing her arms and putting them above her head.

“Got you now,” William grins.

“What are you going to do with me?” Lizzie asks teasingly.

“I don’t know. I thought I would improvise,” William says, leaning down to kiss her neck. “Maybe a little exploring and a little more.”

“Mmmm,” Lizzie hums. “Or a lot more.”

“Perhaps,” William mumbles against her skin. “I am quite fond of you.”

“That’s good to know,” Lizzie says with a slight whimper. “I only take off my clothes if someone is at _least_ fond of me.”

“What if they love you?” William asks, placing light kisses from her chin to her ear.

“They better put a ring on it,” Lizzie teases, briefly shutting her eyes as he sucks on her earlobe. “Please, Will. I just want to touch you.”

“As you wish,” William whispers huskily. He pulls back and looks down at her as he lets go of her arms. Her hands fly to his face and she pulls him in for a kiss, Lizzie sighing in contentment. She sweeps her tongue across his bottom lip and his mouth opens to give her access. William groans as their kiss deepens and her hands move to his back, pulling him down completely against her. His own hands begin to wander and he pulls the straps of her bra down her shoulders. Lizzie breaks off the kiss and grins at him and she reaches behind her to unclip her bra, removing it and dropping it to the floor near the bed. It is then they hear a tiny meow. They look at each other, hoping they are just hearing things. They hear a faintly louder meow and William peers over the bed to see Glitch looking up, William’s tie at his paws. As soon as Glitch sees him, he jumps up on the bed.

“Oh my god,” Lizzie laughs in disbelief, quickly pulling the sheets up to cover them both. It barely masks the meowing of Glitch, who is trying to get under the sheets.

“He is apparently so good at fetch now that he brought me my tie,” William deadpans.

“You buy him all those toys and yet he still wants to play with you,” Lizzie says, pressing her lips together to hold back a smile.

“This cat, I swear. All week,” William says in frustration, moving onto his back under the covers.

“He thinks we’re going to bed,” Lizzie says in a hushed tone.

“Obviously we are not,” William deadpans, looking between them.

“He doesn’t know any better,” Lizzie replies, giggling as she hears Glitch purring over the covers near her ear.

“I can kick him out and close the door,” William suggests.

“The sounds of Glitch crying and scratching at the door do not make for a sexy ambience,” Lizzie says, shrugging her shoulders.

“Alright,” William sighs.

“Rain check?” Lizzie offers, shrugging her shoulders.

“One I will take you up on,” William smiles at her before kissing her cheek.

“Once this apartment is cat free…” Lizzie says with a grin.

“We’ll only have to worry about the people who forget to knock,” William grins back. “I’ll take care of Glitch and we can start on dinner. Probably a good idea to get dressed.”

“Oh, of course. Save naked dinner for a different night,” Lizzie teases.

* * *

 

 

_Friday, July 31st_

William gets up early on Friday morning and, for the first time all week, wakes up Glitch instead of the other way around. He follows him around as he gets ready for work, William still amused at Glitch picking out his tie. He’s careful not to wake Lizzie yet but once the coffee is nearing completion, he can hear the shower turning on. She comes out fully dressed fifteen minutes later and William is filling up his travel mug, getting ready to leave.

“Morning. I was hoping I’d see you before I leave,” William says, smiling up at her. “I’ll be home a little later than usual.”

“Right. Your board meeting. That should be loads of fun,” Lizzie says, grabbing a cup from the cupboard.

“Always is,” William chuckles as he puts the lid on his mug. “I need to go.”

“I’ll see you tonight. Have a good day at work, honey,” Lizzie says in a teasing tone, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek.

“You too, dear,” William smirks at her. He grabs his laptop bag and mug before heading out, closing the door behind him.

~~~~~ 

Lizzie was hoping to leave work with plenty of time to get dinner prepared before William comes home. Instead, she gets stuck in the editing bay and doesn’t end up leaving until after six thirty. She still ends up being the first one home and grabs a running Glitch when she opens the door.

“Hey there, little guy,” Lizzie says, taking him in her arms. “How was your day? Any better than mine?”

Glitch meows and looks at her for a moment.

“Yea, I figured. Want to help me decide what to make for dinner?” Lizzie asks, putting her stuff down on her chair. Glitch jumps out of her arms and runs to his bowl, looking at her expectantly. “You are such a glutton.”

Lizzie takes up time by cleaning out both bowls and his litter box. After she fills his bowls up with food and water, she thoroughly washes her hands and grabs a cookbook from the counter. She searches through the cookbook for a chicken recipe that William likes and finally finds it after a few minutes. She hears Glitch meowing and peers around the corner to see him sitting in front of the door.

“He’s not home yet,” Lizzie says and Glitch glances back at her before turning his attention back to the door. “Alright, wait there all you like.”

She’s just barely pulling out the casserole dish to start everything when she hears the click of the door. She smiles as she hears him talk to the cat for a moment and then he appears from around the entry way.

“Hey, beautiful,” William says, smiling widely at her. “You are a sight for sore eyes.”

“Hey, handsome,” Lizzie replies, smiling back at him. “How was the board meeting?”

“Incredibly long,” William sighs, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist before kissing her shoulder.

“Anything interesting you can tell me?” Lizzie asks jokingly, looking at him as he rests his chin on her shoulder. She covers his hands with hers and can see just how tired he is from his drooping eyelids.

“The usual. A few interesting things that I wanted to…” William starts before letting out a yawn.

“Why don’t you tell me about it later?” Lizzie offers. “Maybe take a little nap?”

“That does sound nice. What about dinner?” William asks, placing another kiss on her shoulder.

“I only got home a bit ago. Dinner is probably going to take another hour, at least,” Lizzie says.

“I think I’ll do just that,” William says, taking a deep breath. “You sure you don’t need any help?”

“I will be fine,” Lizzie assures him, kissing him on the cheek. “Go lay on the couch, Will.”

“Thank you, Lizzie,” William says, loosening his tie. She watches him as he makes his way to the couch and toes off his shoes. He flashes another smile at her before and disappearing from her view as he lies down. She doesn’t notice when Glitch saunters to the living room to find William. She’s too engrossed in preparing the chicken to see Glitch jump on the couch or make himself comfortable on top of William’s chest. Both of them fall asleep in no time as Lizzie continues quietly making dinner in the kitchen.

~~~~~

After Lizzie turns the oven off and grabs two plates, she goes to wake up William. She finds him still asleep on the couch and Glitch curled up on his chest with William’s hand resting on him, big enough to engulf the small kitten. The sight makes certain feelings bubble up again and she takes a seat on the edge of the table to drink it in. She can imagine nearly the same image a few years from now and it fills her with a new kind of warmth. Despite the amount of times it has bubbled up during this week, it’s a feeling she’s getting used to but it’s still welcoming. She takes a deep breath and pulls out her phone, unable to resist taking a few pictures before she wakes him. Lizzie attaches a photo to a text message and sends it to Gigi before putting her phone on silent and slipping it into her pocket. She moves off the table onto her knees near the couch and brushes her fingers across his cheek.

“Will,” Lizzie whispers. “Time to wake up, Will.”

William inhales deeply and a small noise escapes his throat. She caresses his cheek again and he leans into her hand, his eyes slowly opening. He turns his head and his eyes refocus on her, a smile growing on his face.

“Heey,” William murmurs, his voice a bit rough from sleep.

“Hey, yourself,” Lizzie says. “It’s time for dinner.”

“Is it?” William asks, rubbing his eyes before looking back at her. “It smells delicious.”

“I baked some pesto chicken and parmesan crusted zucchini,” Lizzie says.

“My mouth is watering already,” William says before glancing at the cat on his chest. “I just have to wake up this little guy.”

“Need help?” Lizzie teases.

“Mmm, no. I’ll be right up,” William says, smiling as Lizzie kisses his forehead and returns to the kitchen. William scratches behind Glitch’s ear to wake him up. He stretches out on William’s chest and begins kneading his paws against him. William chuckles at the feeling of his paws until he finally stops and gets up. Glitch jumps off him and William watches him walk away before he gets up, walking towards the kitchen.

“Do you want any wine with dinner?” Lizzie asks, glancing at him as she fills his plate.

“Sure. I’ll take care of it,” William says, pulling the bottle opener out from the drawer. He grabs a bottle from the wine rack and pours them each a glass. Lizzie brings their plates to the table as he follows with a glass in both hands. He hands her a glass before sitting across the table from her. They clink their glasses before starting to eat.

“This chicken is so tender,” William says after a while. “So good, Lizzie.”

“Thank you,” Lizzie replies, smiling at him before taking a sip of wine. “There’s more if you’d like.”

“I just might,” William asks, glancing at her before taking another bite. “So, how was your day?”

“It was pretty productive actually. I spent most of my afternoon in the editing room with a new client’s work,” Lizzie says.

“Would that client happen to be named Henry Stephens?” William asks, quirking an eyebrow.

“I…what? Yes. How did you know that?” Lizzie asks, a bit flabbergasted.

“Your company came up at the board meeting today. Among a few others,” William says, the corners of his mouth turning up as he continues. “Henry came to us first. When we called him again to set up his contract, he had already signed with you. He said that he liked the more intimate atmosphere of your company.”

“Oh my god,” Lizzie gasps, amused. “I had no idea he checked out Pemberley Digital. I swear I didn’t go behind your back or anything.”

“There’s no need to apologize, Lizzie,” William says. “We’re competitors. That’s the way things are going to work sometimes. The board just brought you up because this is the fourth potential client you’ve snatched from us.”

“Wow,” Lizzie breathes, sitting back in her chair. “I’m kind of proud of my company right now. I only thought it was two.”

“You should be more than just kind of proud,” William says, smiling at her.

“Well, I don’t like to gloat…” Lizzie says, failing to hide her grin.

“Correct me if I’m wrong but didn’t you ask if we could go out the other week to celebrate one million views on a certain project?” William asks, staring her down.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lizzie says, sticking her nose up slightly. “I just thought it would be nice to go out with my fiancé.”

“Mmmhmm,” William hums into the glass as he takes another sip.

* * *

 

 

_Saturday, August 1st_

William is going around the apartment, picking up Glitch’s toys before Gigi arrives. Her plane landed thirty minutes ago and she sent them both a text that she was heading straight over. Glitch is still following him around as he keeps finding one toy after another, putting them in a large box. Lizzie walks into the living room and starts laughing. William is on the floor with his arm under the couch while Glitch is sitting near him, watching.

“Having a little trouble?” Lizzie asks. William looks up at her and gives her a frustrated look.

“I don’t even know how it got under here. He’s not being helpful at all,” William says in a strained voice as he reaches further. “Aha! Got it.”

William pulls the toy out and Glitch meows at him before snatching it from him. He shakes his head and Lizzie helps him up, wiping his pants of any lint.

“Did we get everything? I cleaned out his bowls and litter box…put them in with the rest of the stuff,” Lizzie says, looking around.

“I believe so,” William says, checking under the other furniture for a second time. He glances down at Glitch, who is sitting by his feet like he’s waiting for another toy. “Did we get everything, buddy? Gigi is coming back to get you. I bet you’re excited to see her.”

Glitch lets out a long meow and rubs against William’s leg before winding between them for a moment. Lizzie gets caught up watching the two of them, William letting Glitch rub against his leg before bending down to pet him. There’s a knock at the door and she jumps a little from the noise.

“I-I’ll get it,” Lizzie says, taking a deep breath before heading to the door. She opens it up and is met with an excited Gigi, who pulls her in for a hug.

“Hey, Lizzie! I missed you! Where’s William? And Glitch?” Gigi asks, pulling back. Lizzie closes the door and points to the living room with a smile. “William!”

“Welcome back, Gigi,” William grins, standing back up. Glitch is on his heel as William walks over to Gigi, giving her a big, enveloping hug. “I trust everything went well.”

“Without a hitch,” Gigi says, smiling back at him.

“We were just about to make lunch. Why don’t you stay and we can catch up?” Lizzie offers.

“I wouldn’t want to impose. I’ve taken advantage of you all week,” Gigi says, bending down to pet Glitch.

“Don’t act like you’re a stranger here,” William says, chuckling. “You’re staying for lunch.”

“Well then,” Gigi replies. “I guess I’m staying.”

~~~~~ 

Gigi gets a first hand look at what Lizzie has been telling her for most of the week. The various text messages including pictures of her adorable kitten sleeping on random furniture in funny positions. It soon changed to short videos of Glitch following William around the apartment and a particular sweet picture of them both asleep on the couch.

After lunch, they show Gigi his new fetching skills. She throws his ball a few times but Glitch keeps returning the ball to William and Lizzie instead.

“I think he’s just used to one of us throwing it,” Lizzie says, grimacing.

“It’s fine. A week is a long time to a cat. A lot of things have obviously changed,” Gigi says, grinning as Glitch finally brings the ball back to her.

“Yeaaa,” Lizzie says slowly, glancing at William who is watching Glitch skitter across the floor.

“Okay, I hate to be the bad person right now but I have to unpack. I probably have a pile of mail waiting for me too,” Gigi says after a bit. She bends down to pick up Glitch and starts walking towards the cage. As soon as she opens the door, Glitch hisses and squirms out of her arms before running behind the couch. “Oh, Glitch. Come on. We have to go home.”

“I’ll get him,” William offers, motioning for Gigi to stay.

“Like he can do any better,” Gigi scoffs at Lizzie.

“I wouldn’t be surprised at this point. He’s really good with him,” Lizzie says, watching William go to Glitch. He picks up the cat and talks to him in a hushed voice, stroking his fur for a few moments. William returns to the cage with a more subdued Glitch, who is purring against him. Lizzie and Gigi both stand there in silence as he works his magic.

“Okay, little buddy. You need to be on your best behavior for Gigi,” William whispers as he bends down in front of the cage. Glitch meows at him and nudges at his chin. I know. I know. It’s only a short trip. It’s really not that bad. I’ll come see you soon.”

William carefully places him in the cage and closes the door, locking the latch. He stands up and turns to Gigi, whose jaw is slackened.

“How even…” Gigi trails off.

“I told you. Don’t question it,” Lizzie shrugs.

“He’s all ready to go. I can help you with everything else,” William says.

“I can’t believe you bought him all this stuff,” Gigi shakes her head as she picks up the cage.

“William takes care of the people…and creatures…he cares about,” Lizzie teases.

~~~~ 

William returns from helping Gigi nearly twenty minutes later and closes the door behind him.

“All gone?” Lizzie asks, looking at him from the couch.

“Yep,” William says, sitting down next to her.

“You okay?” Lizzie asks, looking at him.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” William asks, turning to look at her.

“I don’t know,” Lizzie says. “I thought you might be missing Glitch a little.”

“He’s a fifteen minute drive from here. He’s not gone forever,” William says, smiling at her. “Besides, you took to the cat as well. Are you sure you’re not missing him and putting it on me?”

“Maybe a little,” Lizzie teases.

“I knew it,” William chuckles, leaning in close and kissing her cheek.

“I didn’t expect you to be so good with him,” Lizzie says after a few moments.

“Neither did I, really,” William says, taking a deep breath.

“Will…” Lizzie starts. “Can I talk to you about something?”

“Of course,” William says.

“I mean, it’s pretty important,” Lizzie says, chewing at her bottom lip.

“Are you okay?” William asks, his brows furrowing.

“I’m fine,” Lizzie says, readjusting herself on the couch. She sits cross-legged and faces William, who turns his body to keep his eyes on her. “This week has been pretty interesting.”

“It has,” William replies slowly.

“Seeing you with Glitch and everything…has gotten me thinking about things,” Lizzie says, taking a deep breath. “I mean, I’ve seen it before. How good you are with Tucker and how much you take care of Gigi and even me…”

“Lizzie, where are you going with this?” William asks softly, grabbing her hands when he sees them shaking slightly.

“Um, it’s made me realize what kind of future I want with you,” Lizzie says, looking down. “That you’d be fantastic…and I have no worries about it. I just. I don’t know.”

“Lizzie,” William says and she glances at him. “You can tell me anything. You don’t have to be nervous about it.”

“Okay, here it is. You and I have never explicitly talked about kids before,” Lizzie says, still too anxious to completely look at him in the eye. “And I don’t know how you feel about it but…this week just kind of cemented everything for me. The way you bonded with Glitch this week and how you took care of him without really questioning it. Your relationship with Gigi and the fact that you raised her after _everything_ that happened to you both. Most importantly, how you were there for me after my surgery. You were there day in and day out, helping me without a single complaint. You were by my side and I am so grateful for that. It made me realize that I really do want all of it with you. Marriage, kids…everything. The whole package.”

William sits silent for a moment which only makes Lizzie more unsure of everything she just said. Then she sees his lips slowly quirking up, the barest hint of a smile.

“Will,” Lizzie says. “Say something.”

“I absolutely want to have kids with you. The whole package, as you say. Marriage, kids, grandkids…” William says, his thumb caressing her hand. “My mind wanders to that sometimes. Especially with the wedding coming up. You’re the only one I would want to have kids with, Lizzie. You’re the only one that has ever made me seriously think about it.”

“What would you have done if I didn’t want kids? I mean, some people break up because they have such different views,” Lizzie says, uncertainty on her face.

“Luckily, you just said you do want kids but…I would have been disappointed. I’m not going to lie about that. I couldn’t help but assume that you would want to have kids…with how close you are to Jane and now, Lydia. Even Gigi,” William replies, giving her a reassuring smile. “You already know you’re my family. If you had decided you didn’t want to expand that family then it would be just you and me. That’s not a bad future in my eyes. I love you far too much to let you go.”

“I love you too. So much,” Lizzie whispers, caressing his cheek. “It’s such a big thing to want to have kids with someone.”

“It is,” William says, nodding. “This is more about discussing the possibility right now. The specifics of when we’re ready and everything comes later.”

“Well, there’s one specific I thought about,” Lizzie says with a sheepish smile.

“Oh? What is that?” William asks, looking at her.

“That we would have to have more than one,” Lizzie replies. “Considering I have two sisters and you have Gigi…I like the idea of two kids.”

“Why don’t we just start an entire clan of Darcys?” William teases. “Why stop at two when we can have sixteen or seventeen?”

“I completely regret introducing you to the Duggar family now,” Lizzie says, shaking her head.

“But honestly,” William says. “I was an only child for six years and was thrilled when Gigi finally came along. Two kids with you sounds incredible.”

 “For the record,” Lizzie says quietly. “I think you’d make an amazing dad.”

William beams brightly at her. “I think you’d make an amazing mother.”

“Really?” Lizzie asks, biting her bottom lip.

“Yea,” William murmurs, nodding at her. Lizzie uncrosses her legs and gets on her knees, leaning in close and kissing him. William’s hands move to her waist and hold her tightly as their lips move slowly together, sharing a kiss that is full of love and promise. When they pull back, William rests his forehead against hers and smiles at her.

“What now?” Lizzie asks.

“We focus on planning our wedding and having fun,” William replies.

“A lot of fun,” Lizzie grins, lifting her eyebrows playfully.

“Of course,” William says. “We have to practice.”

“Practice, huh?” Lizzie giggles. “Is that what we’re calling it now?”

“What would _you_ like to call it?” William asks, quirking an eyebrow as she begins to trace the buttons on his shirt.

“A fantastic time? Catching up?” Lizzie offers as she unbuttons his top two buttons. “A good bonding experience?”

“Oh, I like that one,” William chuckles. “Would you like to bond with me?”

“Very much,” Lizzie grins. She holds onto his partially unbuttoned shirt as they slide down the couch, William hovering above her. He leans down and they kiss each other, unhurried and sweet. Lizzie casually works on the rest of the buttons of his shirt before pushing it off his shoulders. William helps her completely remove it and lets it fall to the floor, joining their shoes and socks there. She closes her eyes and sighs as he moves lower and begins kissing her neck. Her hands move to his back and she pulls him down a bit, enjoying the weight of his body on top of her.

“You smell so good,” William hums against her skin.

“Almost as good as you,” Lizzie murmurs. He pulls back and they share a heavy look before he smiles at her. He moves back in and runs his tongue across her throat causing Lizzie to whimper.

“Again,” Lizzie sighs, holding onto his torso as he glides his tongue across her throat once more, this time at an achingly slow pace. She feels him smiling against her skin and it sends a warm tingle down her spine. She bends her head back and gives William better access as he kisses the hollow of her throat. His hands wander to the bottom hem of her shirt and he inches it up, exposing more and more of her creamy skin. Lizzie pulls off her shirt and William quirks an eyebrow at her as he finds no more layers underneath.

“In a hurry this morning?” William asks in a playful tone.

“I just may have been thinking ahead,” Lizzie replies with a smug look on her face.

“How presumptuous of you, Miss Bennet,” William says as his fingers trail down past her stomach. “Did you forego any other pieces of clothing?”

“Why don’t you find out for yourself, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie says, pressing her lips together as one finger brushes along the top of her jeans. He pops open the button and, little by little, pulls down the zipper before he draws it open a little to reveal some simple blue cotton underwear.

“I guess that answers my question,” William says softly before he yanks on her jeans, taking her with them for a moment. Lizzie lets out a little breathy laugh as he pulls them completely off, tossing them away from him. His hands start to run gently up her legs and it makes goosebumps rise on her skin. He smirks a little when he notices and bends down to kiss up her thighs, each one lasting longer than the last. As he reaches her hips, William feels Lizzie’s hands snake through his hair and tug. He moves up her body and comes face to face with her, her cheeks beginning to flush a little.

“Your pants need to go,” Lizzie breathes, reaching between them and unbuckling his belt. It makes a loud whirring noise as she pulls it out of his belt loops before tossing it over her head.

“In a hurry, love?” William asks, glancing down while she undoes his pants.

“You’re just overdressed,” Lizzie says, pushing them down as far as she can. William helps her out and kicks them off, leaving them in a pile at the end of the couch. “You may now resume your previous position.”

“So bossy,” William chuckles before leaning down and kissing her softly. He feels her hand on his face, moving gently across the stubble of his cheek. William uses more pressure against her lips and Lizzie responds with just as much care. They are soaking each other up through their connected lips and he cannot get enough. She pulls him down by his torso and breaks off the kiss, gasping in pleasure at his arousal pressed against her thigh.

William begins to move slowly back down her body, placing kisses along her jaw, throat and sternum. Lizzie bites her bottom lip as she feels William’s hot breath near her breast before he takes her nipple between his lips. He is gentle as his tongue licks and his teeth graze against her nipple while his thumb brushes ever so lightly against the other. She squirms beneath him as he continues teasing her, Lizzie letting out a soft moan when he moves to the other breast. She reaches between them and slips her hand in his boxers, gripping his arousal firmly. His groan reverberates against her as she moves her hand up and down and he bites down tenderly on her breast. Lizzie gasps and arches her back at the shock of electricity that is sent straight between her legs, her desire growing tenfold.

The air sizzles between them and William kisses the valley between her breasts before moving his hands to her hips. Lizzie bites her lip in eagerness and lets go of him before he pulls her underwear down her legs, Lizzie letting out a short laugh as he tosses them over his shoulder with a grin. She keeps her eyes fixed on him and smiles impishly as he removes his boxers, flashing her a smoldering look. Lizzie spreads her legs to make room and William moves between them, mere centimeters from her center. She cups his neck with her hands and pulls him in for a long and passionate kiss, taking enjoyment in sucking on his bottom lip. He groans and he brings a hand down between her legs, lightly stroking her with his fingers. She deepens the kiss further and her tongue moves along the roof of his mouth, mirroring the way his thumb is rubbing against her. She feels his arousal brush against her entrance and she jerks her hips in response, already aching from his touch. William pauses and she breaks off the kiss to look at him, her eyes refocusing.

“You okay?” Lizzie asks softly, a little out of breath.

“Incredible,” William hums, smiling at her. “I keep expecting a certain cat to interrupt us.”

“No cat,” Lizzie giggles. “Just a very naked me.”

“I love very naked you,” William says huskily, his eyes flashing with need.

“I love,” Lizzie says sultrily out as her hands slide down his back to grab his butt. “Very naked you, too.”

“That is…” William murmurs, trailing off as he grabs one of her legs and drapes it over his hip. She grins as her hands move up his back and she lifts the other leg to rest on his hip.

“Less talking,” Lizzie whispers and William nods. She sighs and he rests his forehead against hers as he slowly slides into her, giving them both a moment to fully enjoy the feeling of each other. Lizzie locks her ankles as William starts a measured pace between them, thrusting slowly into her. Every movement is careful but purposeful. They are well versed in the most sensitive areas of their bodies that can draw out their shared bliss. Each one knows how to bring each other close to the edge but not quite over it in order to make everything last as long as they need each other. It is forever for them. They know this each and every time. Their heavy breaths are filled with unspoken promises and a wave of comfort surges through their bodies. She brings her hands to his face and he briefly closes his eyes, loving every part of her body that touches his own. Her thumbs move softly across his cheek bones as if she’s memorizing every curve and line of his face.

As if she hasn’t done this a thousand times before and realized how lucky she is to have this man in her life. This man who has made himself vulnerable so many times just for her. This man who cannot see his life without her and wants everything with, and for her. It’s simultaneously overwhelming and familiar and she loves everything that is rushing towards her. Their eyes lock on each other and it’s as if they know what they are both thinking. William beams at her and she smiles brightly beneath him as he brings her legs higher up. The changed angle has William hitting every sensitive part inside Lizzie and she digs her nails into his scalp, both moaning from the renewed pleasure. William can feel Lizzie quickly nearing the edge and he catches the same look in her eyes. She pulls him down and sucks and nibbles on his earlobe, encouraging him to speed up the pace. Lizzie moans throatily near his ear, a noise he finds so deeply erotic each and every time. She squeezes her legs tightly around him and she throws her head back, her breath catching as pure bliss courses through her veins. William groans as he feels her orgasm surrounding him and it triggers his own, crying out her name as his head drops against her shoulder. They hold securely onto each other as they ride out their ecstasy, their breaths shaky and soft.

After a while, Lizzie plays with the curls at the nape of his neck and he kisses her shoulder. She unconsciously lets out her familiar whimper as he moves out of her and lies beside her against the couch, grabbing the blanket on the top and covering them both. He drapes his arm over her chest and she scoots into him as close as she can. William smiles softly at her as his fingers trace a pattern on the exposed part of her shoulder.

“You are so beautiful,” William whispers.

“Will,” Lizzie tuts, trying to hold back her blush. “Flattery comes before sex.”

“Lizzie, I just…” William pauses, furrowing his brow as he thinks about his words. “I want you to know that. You are so unbelievably beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Lizzie smiles, resting her hand against his cheek. “Thank you for making me so happy.”

“It comes so easily when you make me feel the same way,” William says, smiling vibrantly at her.

“It’s a good thing we’ve decided to stick with each other then,” Lizzie teases.

“Very good thing,” William says, kissing her shoulder again.

“You’ll totally regret it down the road when we have kids though,” Lizzie says. “I’ll be all fat and disgusting when I’m twenty months pregnant.”

“Impossible. I’ve seen pictures of your mother when she was pregnant with you and your sisters,” William replies. “She was a very striking young woman.”

“Keep that up,” Lizzie giggles. “It will come in handy when my hormones go all crazy.”

“I’ll make a note of it,” William says with a little smirk.

“And when did my mom show you pictures of her pregnant?” Lizzie asks suddenly.

“I’m pretty sure I’ve seen every photo album involving all stages of your life,” William says before adding. “Including when your mother was carrying you.”

“Of course. My mom loves to make the men uncomfortable,” Lizzie laughs. “How could I forget that? She loves to document everything.”

“She’s just proud of her children,” William says.

“You’re going to be a proud father, aren’t you?” Lizzie muses. “Taking pictures of every little thing?”

“Don’t forget my calendar,” William says, quirking an eyebrow. “It’s all going in there.”

“I’ll have to get you one just for them,” Lizzie replies. “Once the time comes.”

“Looking forward to it,” William says with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glitch is based off a very real cat. This chapter was inspired by visiting my brother and sister in law and meeting their new kitten, Crosby. While my sis in law is the cat person, he very much does the same things to my brother as Glitch did with William. She has declared Crosby to be my brother's cat. Crosby was 12 weeks old at the time so Glitch is 12 weeks old in this chapter. If you go over to dizzieslearningcurve tumblr, I'll be sharing some pictures of him. He really can fetch. It's hilarious and adorable.
> 
> Also, a happy (late or early) birthday to Mick!


	33. Hot Under The Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie gets distracted while William ruins the lives of women (and men) around San Francisco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First new chapter of the new year! Thank you Teresa for your help!

_Mid August_

After dinner, Lizzie and William are going over the list of wedding tasks that still need doing. The wedding is five and a half months away and there is plenty to be done.

“Okay,” Lizzie says. “We’ve narrowed down the florists so that’s good. I’ve got my dress…that’s one less thing to worry about. Our cake tasting is Friday at lunch so don’t forget that.”

“I have it in my calendar already, Lizzie,” William says.

“Of course you do,” Lizzie replies, nudging him against the shoulder and giving him a smile. She looks back at the list and frowns a little. “I still don’t know what we should do for music for the ceremony and reception.”

“Whether to choose a live band or a DJ?” William asks.

“Yea. I mean, a live band sounds nice but it seems like so much when we’re only having probably seventy five people at the wedding,” Lizzie says, staring at the list for a moment. “Plus, our song for our first dance…”

“It wouldn’t be quite the same,” William finishes, nodding. “How much freedom would you want to give the DJ though? Would you want to give him an approved list of songs? We could just have an orchestra for the ceremony.”

“Well, that would be awkward,” Lizzie jokes. “A whole orchestra playing while I walk up the aisle and then them sitting there trying not to make a noise throughout the whole thing.”

“I hardly think you would notice them,” William chuckles. “I know you’ve been favoring that smaller string quartet. The one you’ve been listening to a lot lately? The ones who do all the covers?”

“Vitamin String Quartet?!” Lizzie replies, her eyes wide. “They’re really famous, Will! There’s no way they would play at a little wedding like ours! Especially when our ceremony will last like twenty minutes.”

“But would you want them to play for you walking up the aisle?” William asks, looking at her.

“That’s crazy, Will,” Lizzie says, focusing back on the list.

“You didn’t answer the question, Lizzie,” William says, placing a finger on her chin to turn her towards him. “Would you like that idea?”

“If, for some reason, they weren’t actually busy with the five million other gigs and would actually go along with playing for twenty whole minutes…” Lizzie starts. “Then yes. Go ahead and book the famous quartet whose music has been featured in numerous television shows and movies. It would make for an even better experience.”

“You’re giving me permission?” William asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes because I don’t even think your money-”

“Our money,” William interjects and Lizzie narrows her eyes at him.

“I don’t even think _our_ money would change their schedule,” Lizzie finishes.

“And I could pick the songs they played during the ceremony?’ William asks.

“Uh huh. You can pick the songs,” Lizzie says, rolling her eyes.

“That settles it then,” William says a bit smugly.

“Sure, it does. We’re going to have no music for the ceremony and we’ll give an approved list to a DJ. Now we have to check out DJs,” Lizzie replies, writing it down on the list.

“Just you wait and see,” William says with a smirk.

“God, Will!” Lizzie laughs, pushing him in his chair. “I don’t want any surprises at the wedding!”

“There won’t be. You’ll know about it ahead of time,” William says, smiling at her.

“I hate you sometimes,” Lizzie groans. “I really don’t want to stress about this.”

“I promise you. It will be stress free,” William replies, kissing her shoulder. “Now, what else do we have on the list?”

Lizzie looks at him for a moment before giving up and looking back at the list. “Caterers…damnit! I forgot to pick up the menu from the place on Third Street.”

“I’ll do it,” William says.

“You will?” Lizzie asks, looking at him. “It’s not on the way home.”

“It’s no problem, Lizzie,” William replies. “It’s right near my tailor and my suits are ready anyway. I’ll do it tomorrow after work.”

“Thank you,” Lizzie says and then adds. “Speaking of suits…have you decided if you’re going to ask Sidney yet?”

“I’m leaning towards yes,” William says, scratching at his chin. “It seems logical and it evens out the wedding party.”

“What a statistical answer,” Lizzie teases.

“You know what I mean,” William says. “I know you would prefer to have an even amount of bridesmaids and groomsmen. I’ve come to trust Sidney and he treats Gigi with the respect that she deserves. There are not too many others in my life I would want to ask.”

“I think she would really appreciate the gesture,” Lizzie adds, placing her hand over his.

“I believe she would,” William says, turning his hand around and entwining their fingers together. “She seems happy with him. It’s nice to see my sister like that.”

“She says the same thing about you,” Lizzie says. “And you know, it’s not definite or anything but I think our wedding photos will hold up.”

“Is he taking her invitation to move up here seriously?” William asks, glancing at her.

“I think he’s planning to get his own place first before they talk about living together but he’s leaning towards yes,” Lizzie replies, smiling at him. “It’s been over a year since they started dating.”

“Has it really?” William says. “That seems like they’re rushing. Are they rushing?”

“Protective older brother alert,” Lizzie muses. “And don’t be a hypocrite. You asked me to move in with you when we had been together less than three months.”

“That worked out really well for me,” William says, grimacing.

“You were still learning,” Lizzie says sympathetically.

“I know,” William says, sighing. “I’m just saying…I don’t want to be pulled aside any time soon so he can ask me something important.”

“Will,” Lizzie laughs softly. “You don’t want a double wedding with your sister?”

“Please don’t joke about that,” William says, worry on his face.

“Gigi’s growing up,” Lizzie replies, giving him a sympathetic smile. “She doesn’t seem like she’s in a hurry though. How did she put it? She and Sidney are casually serious. One step at a time. He probably won’t be nervously telling you what his intentions are with your younger sister for a couple more years.”

“I detect a note of sarcasm,” William chuckles, raising an eyebrow.

“What gave it away?” Lizzie asks, grinning at him. “I think it was sweet you asked my dad. I’m sure Gigi will let him know how important it is to you. Don’t worry about it right now. Everybody has a different timeline.”

“I’m a big fan of ours,” William hums as he gazes at her. “Less than six months.”

“It seems both far away and really soon,” Lizzie says. “There’s still so much to do.”

“Everything will be ready before you know it,” William says, taking a deep breath.

“That will be nice,” Lizzie says, leaning her head on his shoulder and twirling the pen between her fingers. “You know what? We still need to pick a place to go for our honeymoon.”

“I was going to buy you that island for Christmas, remember?” William jokes. “We can honeymoon there.”

“Such a comedian tonight,” Lizzie says as William squeezes her hand.

“I love hearing your laugh,” William replies softly, before kissing her hair. “Why don’t we each research a few places and then compare?”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Lizzie says, turning her head on his shoulder to look at him. He turns to her and they share a smile. “May I have a kiss?”

“I can never say no to you,” William nods. Lizzie lifts her head and he leans in to give her a short but loving kiss. She smiles at him when they pull back and puts her head back on his shoulder. “So what else is there to do?”

“Still need to pick a hotel for the guests. One that isn’t ours,” Lizzie says and William throws his head back as he laughs.

* * *

 

_Friday_

Lizzie has to wake up at the crack of dawn to get ready for work. She is already regretting scheduling this conference call but it’s a potential investor from the East Coast. She was very surprised when she received the email but she wasn’t going to turn it down. The investor showed great interest in her company as well as how she marketed her clients work. After a week and a half of discussing different aspects through email, they scheduled a conference call for ten o clock in the morning. Lizzie immediately smacked her forehead after she realized that meant she would need to be in the office before seven am. When she told William last night, he didn’t say a word but she could see the amusement in his eyes.

Lizzie glances at him as he sleeps beside her and all she wants to do is smack him. He doesn’t have to be up for at least another hour and a half. She very carefully slips out of his hold and cracks a smile when she sees the furrow begin to form on his face. William unconsciously slides his hand to the empty side of the bed and a little noise escapes his throat. It makes her want to climb back in and curl up against him, if only to wipe away the small crinkle on his forehead. She sees the clock on the bedside table out of the corner of her eye and all thoughts of cuddling are immediately gone. She hurries into the bathroom and closes the door behind her.

Lizzie is dressed and ready for work only fifteen minutes later, her hair still wet and up in a bun. Her keys are not in the usual few spots and she curses to herself. She’s going to have to wake up William. She runs into the bedroom and bends down, brushing her knuckles against his cheek.

“Will? I’m sorry but I need your help. Wake up, Will,” Lizzie says softly. William turns his head towards her and his eyes open, unfocused.

“Hmmm? Come back to bed, Lizzie,” William mumbles.

“I can’t. I have to go to work. I have that conference call,” Lizzie groans. “Will, I can’t find my keys. Do you remember where I put them?”

“They’re, um,” William starts, lifting his head for a moment. “They’re on your desk in the office. You went straight there after you came home last night.”

“Yes! Thank you so much,” Lizzie says, kissing his forehead. “You’re a lifesaver.”

“Come back to bed,” William pleads, reaching out for her and wrapping his fingers around her wrist.

“I would seriously love to but I have to go,” Lizzie says as William closes his eyes. “Don’t forget cake tasting at lunch.”

“I promise I won’t,” William exhales.

“And I didn’t have time to make coffee. I’m so sorry,” Lizzie adds.

“It’s fine. I’ll go to Starbucks on the way to work,” William murmurs, opening his eyes a little and flashing a lazy smile.

“Okay. I really do need to go,” Lizzie says, making a face when she sees the time. She stands up and is pulled back by William. “William! I’m not kidding!”

“Just wanted a kiss goodbye, love,” William says. She sighs and leans down, resting her hand on his cheek as she kisses him. He smiles against her lips and she feels his grip on her wrist loosen before she starts to pull away. “Good luck. I’ll see you at lunch.”

“Thank you. See you at lunch,” Lizzie says before hurrying out of the bedroom. She remembers something and sticks her head back in a few seconds later. “I love you.”

“Love you too, beautiful,” William replies, looking at her over his shoulder. He puts his head back on the pillow and listens to the sound of her heels hitting the wood floor before the front door closes. He looks at the clock on the table to see he still has thirty minutes before he really needs to get up and tries to go back to sleep.

Without Lizzie by his side, he only manages to sleep for ten more minutes before the sheets begin to feel cold. He pulls himself out of bed and jumps into the shower. As he stands under the hot water and the steam rises up around him, he gets lost in thought. This is a perfect day to break in one of his suits. Especially since he’s meeting Lizzie at lunch and he loves the smile on her face when he wears them. He finds great joy in breaking in a new suit and it fills him with excitement, knowing exactly which one he plans to wear. William steps out of the shower and dries himself off before wrapping a towel around his waist. He takes his time in the closet, picking out the right shirt and tie to go with his navy blue pinstriped suit. He finally settles on a white button down shirt and dark gray tie along with his black dress shoes.

William takes his time as he gets dressed, tucking in his shirt and trying a few different knots with his tie. In the end, he chooses the knot that Lizzie favors. He closes his eyes as he loops the material around, being able to feel her fingers moving with his own. She helps him so often that he can barely imagine the simple task without her now. He smiles to himself as he finishes, tightening the knot and straightening it out. William grabs the vest that lays on the bed and carefully pushes the few buttons through the holes. Once he slips on his jacket, he inspects himself in the mirror and is happy with the final result. He grabs his pocket watch on the dresser and tucks it gently into his front pocket before leaving the bedroom.

After William spends a few minutes gathering everything he needs for work, he texts Fitz that he’s leaving and picking up coffee on the way. They’re meeting with a few different department heads this morning and evaluating the productivity of each project currently in production. He nods and smiles to the woman passing him in the lobby of the building, not noticing her keeping her eyes on him until he disappears through the parking garage door. William gets to his car and checks his phone one last time for a reply from Fitz before he drives off to his first destination.

William pulls up to Starbucks and is surprised to find a parking spot right near the entrance, quickly pulling in before someone else does. He locks his car and unconsciously smoothes down his vest again before walking inside. William is met with another surprise and pauses for a second-- no line during what should be the morning rush. He checks his watch and shrugs it off before he walks up to the girl behind the counter, who is writing down something on a spreadsheet. He notices a guy cleaning the back counter and noise coming from the back, no doubt another employee.

“Welcome to Starbucks. I will be right…” the girl replies before she looks up and her eyes widen. “With you. Good morning, _sir_.”

“Good morning,” William says, politely smiling at her. “I nearly thought you were closed. Where are the usual customers?”

“Um. We had…um. We had an opening rush,” the girl replies, biting on the tip of her pen as her eyes travel up and down his frame. “It’s been dead since 7:30.”

“More time to perfect my simple order then,” William jokes.

“I’m sure it’s already perfect,” the girl mutters under her breath. Her coworker at the back counter turns around and drops all the coffee sleeves on the ground, coughing to regain his composure.

“Sorry. I gotta get more sleeves…for the coffee,” he mumbles, hurrying to the back. A moment later, there is a muffled yelp and a loud splash coming from the back.

“That doesn’t sound good,” William says, raising his eyebrows.

“I’m _so_ sorry,” she says, looking mortified. “Abby? Travis? Are you okay?”

They both come running out, Abby’s apron splashed with water and Travis quickly behind her with the sleeves in his hand.

“We are… _so fine_ ,” Abby says, biting her lip.. “Do you need any help, Candace?”

“I got it handled,” Candace replies, staring her down. “You can just…keep doing what you’re doing.”

“No problem,” Abby says, hesitating. “Good morning, sir.”

“Good morning…Abby,” William says slowly. Abby disappears into the back and Travis returns to clean up his small mess of cup sleeves before stocking up new ones.

“Absolutely sorry about that,” Candace says, turning back to him. “What can I get you today? Complimentary muffin for…that?”

“There’s no need,” William chuckles. “I’ll have a Grande café au lait and leave a little room at the top.”

“No problem at all,” Candace replies, writing it down. “What’s your name?”

“William,” he says, before looking around the empty store. “I hope nobody else steals it.”

“Um, oh!” Candace says, looking flustered as he hands her money. After she hands back his change, he steps back from the counter to wait. His phone beeps a moment later and sees that Fitz has replied.

_Always so early dude. I’m leaving in five. Need coffee beans. -F_

_I am actually at Starbucks now if you would like me to pick you up anything. -W_

_Yes! Strong venti coffee with a shot of espresso and caramel. Blueberry muffin or croissant if they have one! -F_

_So complicated. -W_

_I have a lot of needs. -F_

_I can see that. -W_

 

William puts his phone back in his pocket and steps back to the counter, immediately getting the attention of Candace.

“Yes! Did you need anything else?” Candace asks, smiling widely at him.

“I apologize about this but I need to order another drink,” William says, pulling out his wallet.

“We’re here to meet your needs,” Candace says before quickly adding. “With coffee…”

William orders the second drink and Travis quickly moves to the glass display to grab the muffin, wrapping it up. William puts ten dollars in the tip jar after a brief protest from Candace. They make quick work of his order, handing him the finished drinks soon after.

“Pay attention to the warning labels at the bottom. It’s extremely _hot_ ,” Candace says, emphasizing her last words.

“Thank you,” William replies, slipping the cups in a carrier after adding cream to both drinks. “Hope it picks up again.”

“Me too,” Candace breathes out, watching him walk out. Travis pinches her arm which finally gets her to stop staring. “Ow!”

“You’re drooling,” Travis says pointedly, looking at her.

“I’m not the one who was dropped all the sleeves on the floor when he saw him,” Candace says.

“Those were some nice threads. I would drop everything any day if a guy wore that for me,” Travis replies.

“And what were you two even doing in the back?” Candace asks, rubbing her arm.

“Showing him to Abby on the monitor. She spilled the ice water on herself,” Travis smirks.

“I totally wrote my number under the sleeve,” Candace says, grinning at him. “On both cups.”

“No way,” Travis raises his eyebrows.

“He was freakin hot! And he tips so well,” Candace replies.

“I need to get a suit like that,” Travis says, nodding. “Or a guy wearing one.”

The door rings as it open and three people walk in. “Back to reality.”

~~~~~~

William steps off the elevator as the door opens and turns towards his office. He spots his secretary looking through some files in a drawer before she looks up.

“Good morning, Mr. Darcy,” Mrs. Reynolds nods.

“Good morning, Mrs. Reynolds,” William replies, smiling at her.

“New suit?” Mrs. Reynolds asks.

“Yes, thank you for noticing,” William says.

“Any special occasion today? Maybe something with your fiancé?” Mrs. Reynolds asks.

“Isn’t every day a special occasion when it comes to her?” William smiles and Mrs. Reynolds chuckles. “We’re tasting wedding cakes at lunch but I really just wanted to break this in.”

“All good suits need breaking in. I’m sure she’ll appreciate it,” Mrs. Reynolds says with a smile.

“Thank you,” William replies. “Do I have any messages?”

“None at all. The day is still young,” Mrs. Reynolds says.

“Have you pulled the files of the departments I asked for?” William asks.

“They’re on your desk already,” Reynolds says, pointing towards his office.

“That definitely saves me time,” William says.

“Just doing my job,” Mrs. Reynolds replies with a smug look on her face.

“Has Fitz arrived yet?” William asks and she shakes her head. “You can just let him in when he does. He should be here any minute.”

“I’ll let him know,” Mrs. Reynolds replies as he walks into his office.

William puts the carriage of coffee and muffin down on his desk before he starts thumbing through the small pile of files. The door clicks open a moment later and Fitz walks in.

“Greetings! I am here! You can relax…woah,” Fitz says as William looks up. “Was I supposed to dress up for this? These meetings are usually pretty informal.”

“Good morning, Fitz,” William chuckles as Fitz grabs his coffee from the desk. “I’m simply trying out a new suit. You’re dressed just fine.”

“More than fine. This says I’m extremely hot,” Fitz says, reading the cup. “Who is Candace?”

“What does? Who?” William asks, a bit confused.

“My coffee is flirting with me…or you,” Fitz shows him the bottom of the cup. “It’s all crossed out. Your cup has it too.”

William picks up his cup to see the hot coffee warning deliberately crossed out to say ‘Careful, you’re extremely hot’. Beneath the sleeve, Candace’s name and number are written on it, along with a tiny heart.

“Candace…she’s the barista who made my coffee,” William frowns slightly. “I didn’t ask for it.”

“She gave it to you anyway,” Fitz says, holding up his cup with the sleeve pulled off. “Twice! Just in case you missed it on the first one! You should call her.”

“I will do nothing of the sort. If I gave her the impression I wanted her number, it was purely by accident,” William says, rolling his eyes.

“I wonder what Lizzie has to say about this,” Fitz grins, pulling out his phone.

“Please don’t bother her right now,” William says, glaring at him.

“Speaking of Lizzie,” Fitz says. “How did she let you out of the house dressed like that? I would assume she would have attacked you on the spot in that considering how you two are around each other.”

“Firstly, inappropriate as always,” William replies before adding. “Secondly, she left for work before I even got up.”

“Aha! You had a plan!” Fitz says before taking a bite of his muffin.

“I did not,” William replies, barely holding back a smile.

“Seriously dude. You are looking super sharp. Are you guys celebrating something tonight?” Fitz asks.

“Can I not wear a suit without there being a reason?” William asks, looking at him. “I do wear a jacket and tie fairly regularly.”

“Not when the suit is so nicely tailored to fit you like that,” Fitz replies, eying him up and down.

“Okay, Fitz. I may not have realized Candace was doing it but…are _you_ hitting on me?” William asks, his mouth quirking up.

“How dare you,” Fitz laughs. “I am a married man!”

“And I have a fiancée but was given a number this morning. Anything could happen,” William chuckles.

“Uh huh,” Fitz shakes his head. “I just want the name of your tailor…for reasons.”

“I was going to give it to you anyway,” William says, pulling a card out of his wallet. “I would like you and Brandon to get your tuxes made there for the wedding.”

“No problem,” Fitz says, taking the card from him and reading it. “I just might have Brandon get a suit too.”

“Nobody likes a copycat,” William quips.

“You are a smug bastard,” Fitz says, grabbing a napkin and tossing it at him. William moves his head out of the way and laughs. His office phone buzzes and Mrs. Reynolds’ voice comes through.

“Mr. Darcy, Jeffrey wants to know when you and Mr. William will be meeting with him this morning,” Mrs. Reynolds says.

“Let him know we’re going to be heading down in a few minutes,” William replies, picking up the phone.

“If any other department head calls?” Mrs. Reynolds asks.

“They shouldn’t but they can reach my work cell,” William finishes. “Thank you.”

He hangs up the phone and takes his last big swig of coffee before throwing it in the trash.

“Hey, Darcy! You don’t want to save Candace’s number? At least take a picture to show Lizzie,” Fitz says, pulling out his phone and taking a picture of his own cup.

“Yes. Let’s keep women’s numbers that aren’t Lizzie’s. _Very_ good idea,” William says, walking to the door.

“I think Lizzie would be proud,” Fitz says, following him out the door and nodding to Mrs. Reynolds as they pass her. “Darcy charms a woman without even trying.”

“Sometimes I wonder why we’re friends,” William says, narrowing his eyes at him as he presses the elevator call button.

“Because I’m the funny one,” Fitz grins.

“That’s debatable,” William quips as they step onto the elevator.

“So harsh, man,” Fitz grabs at his chest.

~~~~~ 

_Hey handsome. Just left work. –L_

_Leaving work too. Looking forward to seeing you. –W_

_You just saw me this morning :) -L_

_Not nearly enough –W_

_If it helps, everything worked out well! –L_

_Only a little ;) –W_

_Whatever, you silly man. See you soon –L_

 

Lizzie arrives at the bakery before William, not spotting his car as she pulls into the small parking lot. She checks her phone for any more messages from him before she heads towards the store down the block. After a lot of research and reading reviews online, this was one of the cake places that really stood out for Lizzie. If she really didn’t care about anybody but herself, she would have the chocolate cake from the bakery down the street. They didn’t make wedding cakes. She’s certainly glad she didn’t tell William about it or he would spend too much money to have them do just that.

Lizzie walks in and is immediately met with the delicious smell of vanilla extract and chocolate. She sees a woman in her mid forties with short black hair standing behind the register, ringing up another couple. The woman nods at her to let her know she’s been seen and then Lizzie begins looking at the display cakes. She and William have a vague idea of what they want their wedding cake to look like but Lizzie hopes to get a better idea today. Her phone chirps and she quickly checks it, smiling when she sees William’s name across her screen.

_Just parked now. –W_

Lizzie is in the middle of replying when her phone chirps again.

_Somebody wolf whistled at me. Should I be alarmed? –W_

_Tell them you’re spoken for :) –L_

The couple passes by Lizzie, the bell above the door ringing as they leave. The woman she saw a few minutes before comes up to her and taps her on the shoulder, making Lizzie jump slightly.

“Thank you for waiting! My name is Kimberley,” she says. “How can I help you?”

“Oh!” Lizzie says, putting her phone back in her purse. “I was just waiting for my fiancé. We’re here for the wedding cake tasting.”

“Darcy and Bennet?” Kimberley asks and Lizzie nods. “Let me get your set up. I’ll be right back.”

“Thank you,” Lizzie says, watching her as she disappears into the back. Lizzie hears the bell ring above the door and turns her head, her jaw dropping at the sight of William.

“Hey, beautiful,” William says with a big smile on his face.

“Holy shit,” Lizzie says under her breath, her eyes traveling slowly up and down his slim frame. She has been affected by William’s suits before but never like this. She feels like the temperature in the bakery has been turned up twenty degrees and her inhibitions are already starting to wear thin. She licks her lips as he reaches her and bends down to kiss her cheek, Lizzie visibly gulping for air. She puts a hand on his arm and he looks at her expectantly, his eyes sparkling. “This suit…”

“You like it?” William asks, his voice somehow deeper and sexier than she remembers.

“It’s amazing,” Lizzie breathes, biting her bottom lip as she gets a whiff of his intoxicating scent. “You look amazing.”

“That’s good to hear,” William says, quirking an eyebrow as her fingers trace up the pinstripes on his arm. “Having fun?”

“I just…” Lizzie trails off, stepping in close to him and lowering her voice. “You are seriously drop dead sexy right now.”

“We have important tasks to accomplish,” William says as Lizzie gazes up at him. He sees a look of pure unadulterated lust flash in her eyes and it gives him a small boost of power knowing he can still affect her so easily.

“If we must,” Lizzie replies lowly as she rests her hands on his vest-clad stomach.

“I thought you were excited to pick our wedding cake,” William says.

“Oh, I’m excited,” Lizzie says, licking her lips. “That’s for sure.”

“Lizzie…” William says with amusement. He sees a woman come out from the back out of the corner of his eye and takes the smallest step back from Lizzie. “Good afternoon.”

“Good afternoon! You must be the other half,” Kimberley says and he nods. “I have a wonderful selection for you both to sample. Please, have a seat. I was just finishing and I’ll bring the plates right out.”

“Thank you,” William replies, grabbing Lizzie’s hand and guiding them to the table Kimberley offered. Once William sits next to Lizzie, she scoots her chair in closer to him and he gives her a side glance. “Planning to rub elbows with me?”

“Hopefully more than that,” Lizzie teases as she puts her hand on his thigh. Kimberley brings out two large plates with samples of various cakes and sets them down in front of the couple.

“Each plate has the same samples. I’ve labeled everything. The first two rows are the most popular choices of the weddings I do. This bottom row has a few of my own creations and a couple more unique tastes,” Kimberley says, pointing to each sample. “If you wanted to mix a certain flavor with another, I can do that as well.”

“They all look quite delicious,” William says, looking up from the plate.

“I agree,” Lizzie adds, moving her hand a little higher up his leg.

“If you have any questions or would like to try more of something, I’d be more than happy to help you out,” Kimberley says just as the phone begins to ring. “Oh, I’ll be right back.”

William picks up the fork on his plate and tries the first sample, a nice blend of red velvet and cream cheese frosting. The second sample of chocolate and vanilla tastes even better. Lizzie squeezes his leg just as he’s trying another sample and he looks at her with amusement. She has a grin with the tip of her tongue sticking between her teeth, a look that lets him know she is in a very playful mood.

“Are you enjoying your cake?” William asks, noticing her untouched fork.

“I’d like to enjoy something else,” Lizzie says lowly, squeezing his leg again.

“You need to focus, Lizzie,” William says pointedly, taking another bite of cake.

“How can I when you’re so close to me?” Lizzie asks, her fingers trailing up and down his leg. William pauses for a moment and enjoys the feeling of her hand before clearing his throat and gaining control back.

“You’re the one who moved her chair,” William says, removing her hand from his leg. He takes her fork, gets a piece of cake and holds it up to her. “Now, try some of this.”

Lizzie gives him a wicked look as she opens her mouth and waits, William hesitantly feeding it to her. She moans softly as she chews, not taking her eyes off him. He can’t seem to break his gaze as she pulls off her best moves, licking her lips and wiping the corners of her mouth once she finishes.

“Lizzie, control yourself,” William says, leaning in close to her.

“What are you going to do?” Lizzie asks, bringing her hand back to his thigh. He looks past Lizzie and sees Kimberley still on the phone, leaning on the counter and writing something down.

“Nothing now,” William murmurs, picking up her hand and moving it away. “When we’re home.”

“If I didn’t have interviews this afternoon,” Lizzie says, giving him hungry eyes. “I would drag you home right now.”

William moves to her ear and his breath sends tingles down her spine. “Whatever you want, tonight.”

Lizzie lets out a small growl and he sees a flush begin to crawl up her neck. He knows this appointment is a lost cause now and glances at Kimberley to see her hanging up the phone.

“Stay here,” William whispers to Lizzie and gets up from his chair.

“How is everything going?” Kimberley asks as he reaches her at the counter.

“I am absolutely sorry about this but my fiancée is still getting over something,” William says, his hand gesturing to be vague.

“Oh dear. She does look a bit peaked,” Kimberley nods, looking over at Lizzie who is staring at William.

“Is there a way we can have these samples to go?” William asks, flashing a polite smile.

“I’ll do you one better. I’ll have some fresh samples sent to your place this evening,” Kimberley replies. “When is best?”

“That’s quite generous of you. We’ve already taken away your time,” William protests, shaking his head.

“Don’t worry about it at all. This isn’t the first time this has happened. I’ve been doing weddings for years,” Kimberley says, brushing him off. “Give me your address and the time and I’ll have one of my delivery staff send everything to you.”

“Thank you very much,” William says, writing everything down and handing it to her. “I’ve only tasted the red velvet and the chocolate but it’s all quite delicious. I can’t speak for my fiancée but I have a feeling we’ll be ordering from you soon.”

“Always good to hear. I’ll throw in my sample album of cakes I’ve done before,” Kimberley says “No trouble at all. I just hope she feels better.”

“Me too,” William says before pulling out his wallet. “Do we owe you anything for this?”

“This is free,” Kimberley replies. “I don’t like to deal with the hassle of charging for tastings.”

“I’d still like to pay for the delivery,” William says, pulling out a twenty and handing it to her. “I really don’t mind.”

“Thank you very much,” Kimberley says. “I’ll make sure everything gets delivered to you this evening. Have a good day.”

“You too,” William replies, flashing a smile at her before turning back to Lizzie. She keeps her eyes on him as he walks towards her and he holds out a hand to help her up.

“What are we doing?” Lizzie asks, standing up and following him out the door.

“We are going back to work,” William replies as they exit the store. “Somebody couldn’t concentrate in there.”

“We don’t _have_ to go back. We have some time right now,” Lizzie grins, looping her arm around his.

“Not for that, we don’t,” William chuckles, walking toward their cars.

“Not even a little bit?” Lizzie pouts.

“I’ll tell you what I’m going to do,” William says, stopping in front of her car. “I’m going to give you a kiss goodbye, go back to work, miss you the whole afternoon, and see you tonight.”

“I like the first and last part,” Lizzie murmurs, circling the buttons on his vest.

“The middle parts need to happen too,” William says, watching her movements. He lifts her chin and she smiles at him. He leans down and gives her a gentle kiss as Lizzie wraps her fingers around the lapels of his jacket to keep him close. He hears a little noise come from Lizzie and he smiles against her lips before pulling away. “Better?”

“Barely,” Lizzie sighs.

“I still have to go,” William says, kissing her forehead. “Be sure to get some lunch. I will see you tonight.”

“Yea, you will,” Lizzie teases and he chuckles before turning to go to his own car. She wolf whistles at him and he turns back around, slowly walking backwards.

“I’m sorry, Miss,” William says with a grin. “I’m already spoken for.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t be going around dressed that way then,” Lizzie speaks up.

“A man likes to look nice on occasion!” William replies. He blows her a kiss before turning around and reaching his car. Before he gets in, he pulls out his phone and texts Fitz.

 

_Plans ended earlier than expected. Have you gotten lunch yet? -W_

_Just about to. I can wait. Why are you leaving so early? -F_

_Were you guys kicked out for making out on the cakes? -F_

_Could she physically not handle the power of the suit and ripped off her clothes? –F_

_See you in twenty –W_

_WAS IT WORSE THAN THAT? –F_

_I will see you in twenty, Fitz –W_

_I will get the truth out of you someday –F_

~~~~~ 

“She was just being friendly, Fitz. You think everybody is hitting on me today,” William says as they walk into the lobby.

“Dude. You went to the bathroom and she asked me if you were single,” Fitz laughs.

“Oh,” William frowns.

“Exactly. You’re still pretty oblivious to the way women look at you,” Fitz says. “Except Lizzie. It’s like you two have your own language when you’re staring at each other.”

“Don’t be jealous of our relationship,” William jokes, pausing at the front desk. The receptionist is on the phone but she nods at him and he waits.

“Married!” Fitz emphasizes by holding up his ring finger. “Whatever. Go about your business.”

“Thank you,” William chuckles. Fitz leans against the counter and checks his phone as William waits patiently. He catches the eye of a girl from the mail delivery room pushing a full cart of envelopes and parcels and sees her staring at William, who is too busy to notice. Fitz watches the girl as she walks through the lobby with her eyes on William. She crashes her cart into a wall and Fitz has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the poor girl. William whips his head around in time to see everything fall out of the cart and goes rushing over to help her, Fitz following behind him.

“Are you okay?” William asks, bending down to pick up the scattered pieces of mail.

“Yes,” the girl says, blushing furiously. “I am so sorry! Oh god. This is only my second day. This is so embarrassing.”

“Don’t be. Those walls can come out of nowhere sometimes,” Fitz smiles at her, picking up two packages and putting them in the cart.

“Welcome to Pemberley Digital, by the way,” William says, putting the last of the mail in her cart and holding out his hand. “I’m William Darcy.”

“As in the C.E.O. of the company?” the girl asks, her eyes going wide, as she shakes his hand.

“I’m not as scary as people are led to believe,” William says and Fitz nods behind him.

“I-I, uh, I need to get back to the mail room,” the girl stutters. “Thank you for the help. I didn’t mean to do that.”

She grabs her cart and rushes off to the elevators, blushing again when she sees them watching her. She disappears once the doors slide open and Fitz lets out a snicker.

“That’s not appropriate and pretty mean, Fitz,” William says, side-eying him.

“That was a prime example of you not noticing any other woman but Lizzie,” Fitz says.

“What do you mean?” William asks, walking back to the front desk.

“She literally ran into the wall because she couldn’t take her eyes off you,” Fitz chuckles. “The power of the suit, Darcy. It’s the power of the suit.”

~~~~~

2 pm

_Your man is getting hit on by everybody today. –F_

_Including me –L_

_Saucy, Lizzie B. –F_

_Is he batting the girls off with a stick? –L_

_And guys. –F_

_What?! I must know –L_

_FedEx guy.  Slipped me his number to give to Darcy. Had no idea he was gay. –F_

_-Too bad he’s not getting that call. –L_

_Maybe I’ll get you pictures –F_

_Maybe I won’t mind –L_

~~~~~~

2:30 pm

_Your man in action. –F *attachment*_

_Very cruel, Fitz –L_

_~~~~~~_

3:01 pm

_Seriously, he pulls the suit off well –F *attachment*_

_How are you even getting these? –L_

_I am stealthy -F_

~~~~~

3:24 pm

_I have been caught. Abort. Abort –F *attachment*_

_Obviously not stealthy enough  –L_

_~~~~~_

4:15 pm

_Having the worst time concentrating today –L_

_Does this have to do with Fitz taking pictures without my consent? –W_

_Absolutely. You looked even better than when I saw you._

_I’ve been thinking about you all afternoon –L_

_You should be working, Lizzie Bennet –W_

_Nearly impossible with you in my head. –L_

_And what have I been doing in there? –W_

_Absolutely naughty things ;) –L_

_You’ll just have to settle for imaginary me right now. Work needs to be completed –W_

_Not nearly as satisfying._

_Can’t wait to see you at home –L_

_Looking forward to it –W_

_~~~~~_

5:20 pm

_Your man just snagged another number –F_

_Why are you telling me this? –L_

_We were walking through the garden to get to a department._

_Some girl from a tour ran up to him._

_Gave him her number on a piece of paper._

_Darcy handed it back and proceeded to gush about you –F_

_Hopefully not too much ;) –L_

~~~~~~ 

5:28 pm

_I hear you’ve been talking about me –L_

_Not more than usual :) –W_

_Wish we were home already. –L_

_Me too -W_

~~~~~~

6:45 pm

_No more work. Going home now :) –L_

_Last minute meeting. It will be another hour or so before I can get out. –W_

_I’ll be waiting impatiently._

_Tell me when you’re heading home –L_

_Of course -W_

~~~~~ 

8:10 pm

_Walking to my car now –W_

_Finally! Do be considerate and try not to make me wait much longer –L_

_I will try my best. -W_

~~~~~~ 

William finally makes it out of the office just after eight and heads straight home, knowing Lizzie is anxious to see him. Today has been an interesting day with all the attention he’s received just because of a new suit. A suit that quite obviously has affected Lizzie, amongst other women and a couple of men. Frankly, Lizzie gives him confidence no matter how he’s dressed just by the way she looks at him. He knows that even when she’s in a playful mood, like she has been all afternoon, it still boils down to her making him feel necessary in her life. He knows his place is right next to her and he is hoping he makes her feel just as important.

William steps off the elevator at their floor and spots something taped to their door. He hopes it’s not a missed delivery notice from the bakery. When he gets close enough, he sees his name written on a folded piece of paper in Lizzie’s familiar handwriting. He pulls the note off the door and opens it up to read.

_Hey handsome,_

_Don’t turn on any lights. I’ve got it covered._

_Love, me_

“What are you up to, Lizzie Bennet?” William chuckles, slipping the note into his jacket pocket. He cautiously opens the door and is met with quiet jazz filling up the apartment. There is a warm glow of candlelight coming from the living room that lights up the entryway just enough for him. He closes the door behind him and slowly walks down the entryway, the sound of his shoes clicking against the wood floor.

William walks into the open area to find small candles spread out across the living room, dining room and kitchen. Lizzie is sitting at the window seat with one leg over the other, wearing a silk robe and her hair in soft curls. He pushes his hands into his pockets and stands between the kitchen and living room, waiting for Lizzie to make the first move. She is practically glowing from the light the candles provide and her skin looks warm and inviting. That look of pure lust has returned, more apparent than this afternoon, and it makes him crave her more than ever. She doesn’t make him wait long as she silently beckons him with one finger. William quirks an eyebrow as he saunters over to her, a wicked grin spreading across her face as he gets closer.

Once he reaches her, he looks down at her. He may appear cool and collected but his fingers twitch in his pockets as he waits for her cue. All he wants to do is run his fingers through her hair and kiss those soft lips. As if Lizzie can hear his own thoughts, she licks her lips slowly. She reaches up and tugs on the knot of his tie to pull him down, William bending at the waist to meet her. He smiles slightly as he notices the sparkle in her eyes before he presses his lips to hers and a quiet hum is shared between them. He takes his hands out of his pockets and cradles her face, breathing in her scent. Lizzie’s hands slide across his chest and she grabs the lapels of his jacket as she gets up from the seat, standing on her toes and leaning against him. Their kiss becomes more passionate and William moves his hands around her waist, grabbing at the back of her robe and loving the feeling of silk beneath his fingers. Once they finally pull apart, they’re both breathing a little hard but refusing to break eye contact.

“Good day?” William breathes out.

“Utterly terrible,” Lizzie says, tracing the fabric of his suit with her fingers.

“What could have possibly made it so bad?” William asks innocently, watching her movements that mirror her own from lunch.

“My fiancé took it upon himself to torture me,” Lizzie murmurs.

“And how did he accomplish that?” William asks.

“Doing what he always does,” Lizzie says, placing a kiss on his throat. “Looking irresistibly gorgeous in a suit.”

“So this happens often,” William replies and she nods silently. “What can you do to fix this?”

“I don’t want to fix it,” Lizzie says and he quirks an eyebrow at her. “It is the best kind of torture. I get so much out of it.”

“How does your fiancé fair in this?” William’s lips curl up as she slides his jacket off and throws it towards the couch.

“He gets lucky,” Lizzie grins. William watches her as she moves back and settles on the window seat, resting on her knees and coming up to eye level with him. She tugs hard on his vest and he chuckles as he closes the gap between them.

“I have to ask,” William says, playing with the silk on her robe. “What is under here?”

“Could be something. Could be nothing at all,” Lizzie pushes his hand away.

“So cryptic,” William smirks, resting his hands on her hips.

“You drove me crazy all afternoon,” Lizzie says.

“I barely did anything,” William replies, swallowing as she returns her lips to his throat.

“You definitely did,” Lizzie says between kisses. “I’ve wanted you since I saw you at the bakery. Couldn’t get any work done because the image of you in this suit…”

“You’ve been on my mind too,” William sighs as Lizzie brings her lips to his jaw, running her tongue along the curve of it. He tightens his grip on her hips as she sucks on his earlobe, the fabric bunching between his fingers.

“I’ve been aching for you,” Lizzie whispers in his ear. “Aching for your hands all over my body, your lips everywhere…you inside me.”

“God, Lizzie,” William groans. Lizzie pulls her head back and gives him a smug look. She moves back on the seat and slowly unties her robe. She pulls it off and lets it pool at her feet, and William’s eyes flash with desire as she reveals lingerie he’s never seen before. She wears a sheer black lacy babydoll top that opens at the front, black ribbon tying it together and exposing part of her stomach. Her underwear, what little is there, matches and has a tiny bow right at the top center.

“You break in something new. I break in something new,” Lizzie says sultrily. The intensity of William’s gaze is putting her on edge and she can barely stand it. He reaches out and touches her bare skin, and Lizzie pulls at her bottom lip as his hands travel across her breasts and down.

“Where have you been hiding this?” William asks, huskily.

“I’ve been saving it for a rainy day,” Lizzie replies, leaning in and placing light kisses on his neck.

“It was quite sunny today, love,” William breathes.

“On the contrary,” Lizzie whispers sultrily, grabbing his hand and guiding it beneath the lacy fabric of her tiny panties. “It’s been absolutely soaking wet since this afternoon.”

“So filthy,” William says hoarsely, his nostrils flaring as he glides his fingers across her slick entrance.

“So ready for you,” Lizzie whimpers as his thumb grazes across her clit. She grabs at his shoulders and closes her eyes as he teases her, every stroke from him making her body temperature rise. Lizzie can't bare him teasing her much longer, and makes a move towards his belt. Not before running her hands along the striped wool on his back, however. Her fingers explore the clothed planes of his body just a bit longer until they meet at his belt, anxiously unbuckling it and tugging him in closer. They share another kiss, heavy with want and passion, as Lizzie whimpers and moans against his lips. Lizzie unzips his pants and William groans as her hand brushes against his arousal. They break apart and Lizzie gasps for air as William stares at her with his eyes glazed over. “Will, I need you so badly.”

“Do you really?” William laughs and Lizzie gives him another wicked grin. She turns around on the seat and spreads her legs, making room for William. He stands between them and places his hands on her hips, groaning as she pushes back against him. He begins kissing her neck and she sighs as he drags his tongue across her heated skin. “Do you want me right here? For anybody to see?”

“Too high up,” Lizzie says, whimpering as he nibbles and sucks on the spot behind her ear. “Ohh…w-we haven’t christened it yet.”

“We really haven’t,” William hums near her ear. The reverberation of his voice sends jolts to her core and she pushes back against him again, desperate to feel more.

“We really should,” Lizzie breathes out as his hand moves down her stomach and disappears beneath her underwear once again. Her head falls forward as his fingers slide across her entrance. “Will, I can’t stand it!”

“You sure?” William asks, his thumb grazing against her clit again causing Lizzie to squeak in pleasure.

“God damnit, Will! I need you inside already!” Lizzie pleads as she looks at him over her shoulder. Her eyes are nearly pitch black with desire and he no longer wants to resist her. He pushes his pants and boxers away just enough and she bends down, spreading her legs wider for him. William pulls aside the scrap of material that makes up her underwear and brushes one finger across her entrance, causing Lizzie to gasp. “Will, I want all of you…as deep as you can go. Don’t hold back for a moment.”

“Anything for you, love,” William says huskily. He grabs her hips and glides into her with ease, Lizzie letting out a throaty groan as he pushes himself into her. He pulls out most of the way and plunges into her once more. He sets a fast pace and Lizzie cries out in pleasure as he continues to thrust deeply in her. She pushes and rocks her hips against him, William digging his fingers into her skin. Nearly every move makes her moan, especially after being so on edge for most of the day. Desperate for more, Lizzie slams her hands flat against the window and grinds against William. He groans at the friction building and he can tell she is already so close. Lizzie throws her head forward and her hair fans over her face as she cries out his name. He feels her clench around him as she orgasms, her legs shaking as she rides it out. William gives her a moment and then slips out of her, Lizzie looking back at him with hooded eyes.

“Not nearly done,” Lizzie purrs and William smirks. He helps her up and she spins around in his arms, her hands moving to his vest. As she helps him undress, he showers her face with kisses before capturing her lips. She whimpers as she gives him access, his tongue moving along the roof of her mouth and toying with hers. She throws his tie across the room and pushes his shirt and vest off, letting them crumple at their feet. Lizzie turns them around and pushes him down to the window seat, allowing William to rid himself of his shoes and socks. He removes his pants and boxers, finally free of all clothing. He is throbbing to be inside her again and she stands before him, giving him a playful grin. Lizzie bends down and passionately kisses him as his hands move up her thighs. Hooking his fingers in her underwear, he peels them off before Lizzie steps out of them. His hands move up to her back and he pulls her into his lap, Lizzie straddling his thighs.

“This is what I want,” Lizzie whispers, pulling herself up and positioning herself above him. “Your body against mine.”

“It’s addicting,” William grins.

“I always want more,” Lizzie hums before giving him a lingering kiss. She slowly lowers herself onto him and he lets out a soft groan as she sinks deeper. He leans in and kisses her neck as she begins rolling her hips against him. It feels like torture already and he pulls her even closer to him. The lace of her lingerie scratches at his skin and Lizzie moans in delight as she shifts up and down. William blindly searches for the ribbon that ties everything together and tugs until it comes undone, swiftly pushing it off her shoulders and exposing her breasts. She leans back and rests her hands on his knees as she keeps rolling her hips, William’s jaw slackening from the pleasure. His hands spread across and support her back and she gasps as he drags his tongue across her nipples, blowing cool air on them.

It’s a game of tug of war as they try to see who will last longer. He kisses every inch of her skin and she circles her hips, both groaning from the intense pleasure. William no longer has a coherent thought in his head and his hands move up to grip the back of her shoulders, Lizzie letting her head fall back. She clenches hard around him as she moves up and then relaxes as she moves back down. William sweeps his tongue across her neck, tasting the thin sheen of sweat that coats her skin. Her hands are moving across the surface of his body as if she’s memorizing him for the first time and William revels in her soft touch. It’s pure delicious agony as Lizzie grinds hard into him and moans into his ear. Their hips move in sync as they work to bring each other over the edge. William breaks first and her name is caught in his throat as he finds his release, pulling Lizzie in as close as possible. This triggers Lizzie’s second and more powerful orgasm, and she clings onto him as if her life depends on it. She buries her head in the crook of his neck as they let the ecstasy wash over them.

They lose track of time in each other’s arms, both listening to the sound of their breathing as it slowly returns to normal. William holds her tightly and reaches down for a blanket that has been fallen off the seat. It sends aftershocks to Lizzie’s core and she giggles in satisfaction as he wraps the blanket around them. She places tiny kisses on his shoulder, humming against his heated skin. He lifts her up after a few minutes and moves out of her before sitting her back down on his thighs, his hands resting on her hips.

“Is the real me better than imaginary me?” William asks, his voice low.

“Mmm,” Lizzie smiles. “Without a doubt.”

“And how do you feel?” William asks as she rests her head on his shoulder and wraps her arms around his neck.

“Much better,” Lizzie says before adding. “A tiny bit guilty maybe.”

“Why would you feel guilty?” William asks, his brows furrowing.

“I don’t even know. Throwing your new suit on the floor…needing you so much,” Lizzie says, biting at her lip as she looks out the window onto the view of the dark bay.

“Lizzie, look at me,” William says and she lifts her head. “How many times have we used up the hot water or been late for work because I needed you so badly?”

“More than a few times,” Lizzie says with the barest hint of a grin

“Exactly. We’ve nearly pounced each other at the door before,” William chuckles. “I don’t know why you would feel this now.”

“Maybe it’s the added bonus of feeling a bit like an exhibitionist,” Lizzie says, gesturing to the window behind him.

“But Lizzie Bennet thought ahead and lit candles,” William says, readjusting the blanket on them. “We’re on the top floor of a tall building facing the bay…and it’s dark outside.”

“A new experience,” Lizzie chuckles.

“A pretty rewarding one,” William murmurs.

“You could say that again,” Lizzie says and he kisses her temple.

“I do have a confession to make though…since we’re speaking of guilt,” William says.

“Oh? Would this have to do with the numbers you got today?” Lizzie teases.

“I…Fitz needs to keep his mouth shut,” William frowns.

“How many did you get exactly?” Lizzie says with a playful smile.

“None that I kept,” William says.

“I don’t blame those girls...and guy apparently,” Lizzie muses. “I would have given you my number if I saw you in that suit.”

“I would have called yours,” William says with a twinkle in his eye.

“I would have been very happy that you did!” Lizzie giggles. “What’s your confession?”

“There’s a reason why I had that suit made,” William says and Lizzie looks at him, waiting. “The first night you were…in the hospital. You were pretty out of it with the pain killers.”

“Yea. You said I didn’t say anything bad,” Lizzie replies hesitantly.

“You didn’t. It’s just that,” William pauses. “You were talking about the two of us and how happy you were that I was there. Then you said that I should wear a pinstriped suit. Your exact words were that you ‘would die’ if I wore one.”

“William Darcy. You took advantage of me!” Lizzie gasps.

“I took it as more of a suggestion,” William chuckles. “No advantage taken.”

“You totally did,” Lizzie giggles. “And I am more than glad you did. If I didn’t say it enough today, you looked fantastic. I have to personally thank your tailor.”

“He’s going to be making my tux,” William says.

“Then I will have the best looking groom ever at a wedding,” Lizzie grins, leaning in and giving him a quick kiss.

“No one will be looking at me, I’m sure,” William says.

“I will,” Lizzie murmurs.

“That’s all that matters,” William whispers. Lizzie places a hand on his cheek and gives him a soft smile.

“I love you,” Lizzie says. “Even when I’m aching for the physical part of you, I love every part of you.”

“I love every part of you,” William says softly, smiling at her.

“We’re a sappy pair, aren’t we,” Lizzie says, taking a deep breath.

“We really are. Disgusting and sappy,” William replies before leaning his forehead against hers. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Good thing we’re marrying each other,” Lizzie grins.

“Very good thing,” William chuckles and then remembers. “Hey…were the samples delivered? I almost forgot.”

“Yes, they were!” Lizzie says. “I put the boxes in the fridge.”

“Boxes? There’s more than one?” William asks, his brow furrowed.

“Yea. There are _four_ boxes. I was a bit shocked,” Lizzie says, glancing behind her. “She made mini cakes, Will. There’s like four to each box.”

“Oh wow,” William says, raising his eyebrows. “I think we have our work cut out for us.”

“Seriously, they look delicious,” Lizzie replies.

“Well, I have a proposition,” William says. “How about we…clean up, get dressed and try those cakes?”

“Do we _have_ to get dressed? I’m really liking the view,” Lizzie teases and William quirks an eyebrow.

“Yes, we do,” William smirks. “We’ll be right back where we started if we don’t.”

“Fiiine,” Lizzie drawls out as she gets up from his lap, letting the blanket fall on the ground. “I’ll just go get dressed and be right back.”

William watches her as she starts to walk away, Lizzie looking over her shoulder and grinning at him as she gets to the corner.

“Maybe you don’t need to cover up _everything_ ,” William teases.

“I’ll just cover up the necessary distractions,” Lizzie teases back before she disappears. William takes a deep breath and gets up from the window seat, grabbing his boxers from the floor and pulling them on. He picks up his trousers and the other part of his suit, shaking his head as he sees that wrinkles already formed. He’s only worn it a day and it will already need dry cleaning but he knows it was completely worth it. After he turns on some dim lights in the kitchen, he blows out the rest of the candles around the apartment.

William goes back into the kitchen to get everything set up. Just as he’s putting the plates down, he feels Lizzie behind him. She snakes one arm around his torso and presses her lips between his shoulder blades.

“Hey,” Lizzie hums against his skin. “I brought you a shirt. Didn’t think you would want to put your suit back on.”

“Thank you,” William says, turning around and taking it from her hand. He slips the t-shirt over his head and bends down to give Lizzie a short kiss.

“I didn’t bring you pants cuz I like your legs,” Lizzie teases as she steps out of his arms and goes to the fridge.

“I’ll just match you then,” William chuckles as she hands him the boxes of cake. She’s wearing shorts that are mostly hidden by one of his shirts. Lizzie gives him a coy look before pulling out the last box and closing the fridge. He flashes a smile as he sits down at the counter, Lizzie grabbing two forks and a knife before joining him.

“So, shall we dig in?” Lizzie asks, handing him a fork.

“I believe we should be taking notes on the texture of the frosting, the moistness of the cake and how well the flavors mesh together,” William says. “Then we can compare and choose based on those calculations.”

“What?” Lizzie asks, giving him a skeptical look.

“Just dig in, Lizzie,” William laughs and she nudges his shoulder, rolling her eyes. They take their time with each cake, ruling out the overly fruity options. Of course, Lizzie likes the double fudge but nixes it after a second bite, judging it too rich for most of the guests.

“No, I really like it but this is something I would eat while curled up next to you and watching a movie on a rainy day,” Lizzie says. “Not something for our wedding.”

“So you don’t want me to feed it to you in front of seventy plus people,” William smirks.

“You can feed it to me later this weekend,” Lizzie grins, waggling her eyebrows.

“What about the lemon with butter cream?” William asks, pointing to the yellow cake.

“Ehhh,” Lizzie says, waving her hand. “Lemon hasn’t always been my favorite.”

“I’m quite torn between this vanilla and this chocolate,” William says.

“Me too,” Lizzie replies, mixing the two together and taking another bite. “Mmm. Didn’t she say she could mix and match?”

“She did,” William says, lighting up.

“It could be a swirl of sorts,” Lizzie suggests. “They’re both delicious. Try it.”

Lizzie takes a piece of both cakes and feeds it to William, waiting until he finishes.

“Absolutely, mix those two together,” William nods. “What about the filling?”

“Toooo many choices,” Lizzie shrugs. “I really like the hazelnut butter cream but also the Madagascar vanilla butter cream.”

“It would definitely be too sweet to mix those,” William says, tasting each one again. “I really like the vanilla though. What say you?”

“One last test. We mix these cakes,” Lizzie says as she prepares. “With each frosting. Cake number one”

“How about,” William says, carefully taking the fork from her. “I feed you.”

Lizzie grins at him before opening her mouth and trying the first creation. He takes a little of the second frosting and gives her the second bite, Lizzie letting out a hum of satisfaction.

“The second one, all the way,” Lizzie says confidently as William tries it himself. “That is our cake.”

“You’re sure?” William says, looking at her. “I love it. I just want you to love it as well.”

“Write it down. Order it. Do whatever. That’s what I want,” Lizzie smiles.

“We still have to pick a design, a cake topper, figure out the number of servings,” William chuckles.

“Something elegant yet us, we’ll figure out the cake topper by ourselves, enough for seventy five-ish people. Done,” Lizzie says, lightly hitting her hand on the counter.

“It’s never that simple,” William replies, taking her hand.

“It should be,” Lizzie huffs. “You sure you don’t want to elope?”

“Don’t tempt me, Lizzie Bennet,” William says, leaning in and kissing her cheek. “We’ve planned too much to throw it away now. No matter how excited I am to call you my wife.”

“Just testing you,” Lizzie says, smiling at him. “And I’m excited to call you my husband.”

“All of this will pay off in the end,” William says.

“I’m betting on it,” Lizzie murmurs.

“Good,” William says. “Now, any ideas on a design you want for the cake itself?”

“Obviously something with bow ties,” Lizzie says, and they laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> William's suit  
> https://24.media.tumblr.com/3a9c3f8b9555d6142bbff06aac29c697/tumblr_mnkauwYCJQ1rcx27qo1_500.jpg
> 
> The rest of the goodies can be found on the dizzieslearningcurve blog!
> 
> The next chapter may be delayed a tiny bit because Teresa and I are both going on trips next weekend. I'm going to San Diego for 4 days to see a friend I haven't seen in over a year...and Teresa is accompanying her sister to LA for wedding business. I'll still bring my computer and write probably. Haha.  
> The next chapter is also a delicate balance of slight tugging of heartstrings, humor and people you haven't heard from in awhile.
> 
> That's helpful, right? Also, probably sex.


	34. Uncharted Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and William's evening gets interrupted by an uninvited guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. You readers are incredibly patient. I just had a lot of work, birthday and health shenanigans. I wanted to post this in January. I'm coming in just under the wire.

_Saturday, August 30th_

Lizzie returns home after spending a long and productive day with Gigi and Charlotte. She handed a small list of errands to William this morning before running off with the girls to get her own things done. As much as Lizzie would have liked to join William, she was still very excited to hang out with Charlotte and Gigi. The ladies parted ways shortly after dinner, what with Charlotte needing to drive the longest way home. Lizzie closes the door to their apartment behind her and spots William down the hall, sitting at the couch with his back to her.

“Hey handsome,” Lizzie says, barely glancing at him as she hangs up her sweater. William doesn’t respond and she walks down the hall, putting her keys down on the counter. “Did you get everything done?”

He doesn’t respond once more and she looks over at him, now noticing the ear buds in his ears. She shakes her head at herself not realizing it before and puts her bag down on the stool, before walking over to the living room. William is sitting on the couch with his bare feet resting on the coffee table and reading something on his laptop. She taps him on the shoulder and he jerks in surprise, quickly pulling out his ear buds and putting his laptop to the side.

“Lizzie! I didn’t hear you come in,” William says, looking over his shoulder.

“I know you didn’t,” Lizzie grins, bending down. She puts her arms around him and her hands rest on his chest. “I said hello and I got nothing.”

“I’m sorry,” William replies with a sheepish smile. “Hello, beautiful.”

“Hello, handsome…again,” Lizzie teases him. He leans in close and gives her a gentle kiss hello.

“Good thing I wasn’t a burglar,” Lizzie teases when she pulls back.

“I think I would have noticed that,” William chuckles. “How was your day?”

“It was really fun,” Lizzie says, resting her chin on his shoulder. “It was nice to see Charlotte and catch up with her. Oh! And apparently Sidney found a place. Gigi’s excited. He'll be moving up here in October.”

“I just talked to Gigi yesterday,” William frowns. “I didn’t know that.”

“He called Gigi while we were at lunch. You’re not being left out or anything,” Lizzie says, giving him a sweet smile and kissing his cheek.

“Ah. Alright,” William says, his frown disappearing.

“Did you get everything done?” Lizzie asks as William puts his hand over one of hers.

“I did indeed,” William nods. “Fitz came along with me and I ordered our rings. I met with the DJ and he wants a list of specific songs we want played and not played. I booked the caterer from last weekend who had the mashed potatoes you loved so much. Then we met up with Brandon and had dinner.”

“We’re quite the productive pair,” Lizzie says as William smiles at her. “That leaves registering for tomorrow.”

“I still don’t know why we’re registering,” William grumbles. “I can simply buy these things.”

“Wedding gifts, Will,” Lizzie replies. “We need to include where we registered in the invitations so they can finally be ordered and sent out.”

“I’m simply stating,” William grumbles.

“You agreed so don’t give me a hard time again. I know it’s going to be _soooo_ difficult for you tomorrow but I will make it up to you. I promise,” Lizzie murmurs, tenderly kissing his cheek as he sighs. “So what were you listening to?”

“Oh, um. _Vitamin String Quartet_ ,” William says with a coy look.

“Will,” Lizzie laughs. “You’re such a dork.”

“You love it,” William says, caressing her hand and Lizzie tuts.

“Aaand what were you looking at?” Lizzie asks, nodding to the laptop.

“Honeymoon destinations. I think I found some really good contenders,” William says, glancing between the computer and her.

“I’ve been looking too!” Lizzie says excitedly. “I wrote some down. Let me go get my list and we can compare.”

“Good idea. We really should be booking it sooner than later,” William replies as she stands up.

“Be right back!” Lizzie says, bouncing out of the room. William watches her leave and then gets up to get a pad of paper and pencil. Just as he’s returning to his seat and putting away his headphones, Lizzie returns to the living room with a piece of paper in her hands.

“Okay so some of these places looking crazy gorgeous but I couldn’t help looking at the price,” Lizzie says, wincing a bit. “I may have written these down from cheapest to most expensive.”

“Lizzie,” William narrows his eyes at her as she toes off her flats. “I told you that you didn’t have to worry about the expense. Wouldn’t you like to indulge on our honeymoon?”

“Yes! I’m just saying! It’s in my nature,” Lizzie says, taking a seat next to William and scooting in close. “I can’t just turn that off as easily as you.”

“Alright. I get it,” William says, kissing her temple. “What do you have?”

“I was leaning towards tropical but this first one is cheaper,” Lizzie says, shrugging. “I’ve always wanted to go to Europe but the less touristy places…so my first one is Montenegro. I saw it on a website and it has a beautiful lake and some really nice beaches.”

William looks it up and they look through a few pictures before he speaks.

“I like it but…” William starts.

“Oh this is also at the bottom of my list. You don’t have to love it,” Lizzie says quickly.

“It’s really nice,” William replies, looking at her. “I think we can find something more private though.”

“Private…definitely private,” Lizzie grins as she looks at her list. “There’s a couple of resorts in Mexico…but they’re popular. Oh! Bora Bora!!”

“Really?” William says with amusement. “That’s on my list too actually.”

“Matira Beach?” Lizzie asks.

“With the bungalows? Yep,” William chuckles. “Though, it’s not quite at the top of my list.”

“Well, I only have a couple more. There’s a little place in Bermuda that I thought looked amazing and this place in Fiji,” Lizzie says, glancing back at her list. “And Hawaii sounds nice…”

“You don’t want to go to the same honeymoon destination as your sister, do you?” William asks, looking at her.

“Not at all,” Lizzie laughs. “I would like to go at some point though.”

“We definitely have plenty of time,” William grins at her and she rests her head on his shoulder. “What about this place in Fiji you mentioned?”

“It’s a bit dorky but it’s Robinson Crusoe Island,” Lizzie says, watching him bring it up on his computer. “It has a bit of everything.”

“This place is quite picturesque,” William says and Lizzie nods against his shoulder. “We can go snorkeling and kayaking. I like this place.”

“Me too,” Lizzie says.

“Let’s put it as a contender,” William says, writing it on the pad of paper. “And the Bora Bora with the bungalows?”

“Yea,” Lizzie smiles. “That’s my list right now. I haven’t looked extensively.”

“I have a couple more and I’m saving my favorite for last,” William says and Lizzie lifts her head to give him a quizzical look.

“Impress me, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie teases and he smirks at her.

“I shall try, Miss Bennet,” William replies, placing another kiss on her temple before she rests her head back on his shoulder. “There is this private beach resort just off the coast of Belize called Cayo Espanto. We would have our own villa and you wouldn’t see any of the other guests. At least that’s what it says.”

“Holy crap, Will!” Lizzie says, grabbing the laptop from him. “Is that a glass bottom floor?!”

“It is. There’s a bungalow that sits right over the water,” William says, pointing it out.

“Talk about private,” Lizzie breathes out. “It’s gorgeous but maybe a little too tiny? There’s literally only seven buildings on that island. I’d like to explore something on our honeymoon. You know…besides you.”

“So cheeky, Lizzie,” William laughs. “There are actually a ton of activities they offer.”

“Of course. I want to see what else you’ve found,” Lizzie says, handing him back the laptop.

“Well, there’s Parrot Cay in the Caribbean,” William replies. “It’s apparently very popular with the celebrities.”

“Ooh. Maybe I can rub elbows with Johnny Depp,” Lizzie jokes.

“Or Colin Firth,” William adds with a half smile.

“You wouldn’t see me much for the rest of the honeymoon if that happened,” Lizzie teases.

“Is that so? In that case, we’re just going to eliminate this place altogether,” William says, side eying her before closing the page.

“Don’t be jealous,” Lizzie laughs. “If you had a British accent, I would quit my job and never let you leave this apartment. You’re already too good for me as it is.”

“I feel much better then,” William chuckles.

“You should,” Lizzie says quietly, pulling herself up and kissing his cheek. “What’s left?”

“The best for last really,” William replies as he shows her the resort. “It’s a private island but it’s big enough so you can explore. Some of the most beautiful beaches I’ve seen.”

“Oh wow. Look at how blue that water is,” Lizzie gasps. “So much wildlife too!”

“Everything I’ve looked at pales in comparison,” William says, showing her more pictures. “There are other islands surrounding it and we can island hop during the day. It looks like there would plenty to do…when we’re not having an obligatory lazy day.”

“We can’t not have a lazy day on our honeymoon,” Lizzie says excitedly. “I am totally sold, Will. Oh my god. Look at that pool! I want to go now. Can we?”

“I would absolutely love to go with you now,” William grins, putting the laptop on the table and pulling her into his lap. Lizzie laughs as she leans back and they both look at the slideshow of pictures on the website. “Just picture it now.”

“Already there,” Lizzie says, sighing.

“You and me waking up in that bed –”

“I love the netting,” Lizzie interrupts.

“And we get that view,” William continues. “We can just lie around in bed or we can get up and have breakfast by the pool. With the butler service of course.”

“I’d like my bacon extra crispy please, Jeeves,” Lizzie adds.

“Jeeves?” William asks in amusement.

“All butlers are named Jeeves. Get with the program, Will,” Lizzie teases.

“Alright. After Jeeves serves us our breakfast in front of our private pool,” William says. “We can enjoy the rest of the day indoors or go swimming or even take a helicopter to another island for the day.”

“I’ve never been on a helicopter,” Lizzie says, looking behind her at him.

“Then it’s an absolute must,” William murmurs. “The island is only accessible by small plane, boat or helicopter anyway.”

“Ugh. Don’t tell me the price. I just want to go,” Lizzie says.

“I do have a proposition for you,” William says, pulling her in closer.

“This will either be very bad or very good,” Lizzie replies with hesitation.

“Listen before you snark,” William shakes his head. “I was looking at their suggested methods of travel and it includes landing in London before taking a connected flight.”

“Ooh. I can say I was in London by default!” Lizzie grins.

“Or we can actually go. You said you would love to honeymoon for three weeks. Why don’t we just take the whole month off…and I can take you to Pemberley,” William says, looking at her with caution. “We can go on the way there or the way back but we’re practically already there. It’s an incredibly long flight to just hop on and off planes.”

“I don’t know,” Lizzie says, pulling at her bottom lip. “I mean, it sounds amazing for sure but a whole month?”

“Your company is thriving. You said so yourself. You’ve left Andrea in charge for nearly that long before,” William replies.

“I want to say yes right away but you have to let me think about it,” Lizzie says. “Plus, you know…completely opposite packing right there. Winter in England is pretty much the opposite of the southern hemisphere.”

“You know…you wouldn’t need to pack much for the resort,” William smirks.

“You totally did not just say that!” Lizzie laughs, turning in his lap to look at him.

“I totally just did,” William says, breaking out into a full grin. “I will be appreciating everything about my wife on this honeymoon. That includes her choice of bathing suits, clothing and lack thereof.”

“Where did the old William Darcy go?” Lizzie starts laughing again. “The one who took forever just to say hello to me?”

“Old Darcy didn’t know the meaning of the word ‘fun.’ He has been banished,” William says.

“What a shame,” Lizzie replies with a mock pout as she leans in closer.

“Absolute. Damn. Shame,” William murmurs before he closes the gap between them and kisses her. Lizzie hums against his lips before he deepens the kiss by sweeping his tongue along her bottom lip. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her in closer, the angle of her hips still too awkward. Lizzie giggles against his lips and breaks off the kiss to get off his lap. He growls as he reaches forward and grabs her hips, pulling her back towards him. Lizzie laughs lowly as she straddles his lap and rests her arms on his shoulders.

“I always somehow end up on your lap,” Lizzie teases, playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck.

“Nobody is complaining,” William smirks as he toys with the waistband of her jeans. “Besides, I missed you today. While you were out bonding with my sister and Charlotte, I was getting errands done for our wedding. It’s kind of impossible to not think of you.”

“Will it help if I told you how much I appreciate everything that you did today?” Lizzie asks quietly as she leans in.

“It’s possible,” William replies as he rests his hands on her waist.

“Well, I do,” Lizzie says, placing light kisses along his jaw line. “I love. That you. Are always. Helping out. And being there. Every step. Of the way.”

“It’s what I want to do,” William hums, enjoying the feeling of her lips dragging across his stubbled jaw. She moves lower and starts kissing the underside of his jaw, William dropping his head to the back of the couch to give her better access. He feels her lips curl up against his skin as she slowly kisses him and William can’t help but smile as well. His hands start to glide up her back as she starts to make her way back to his mouth. Lizzie pulls back and they lock eyes for a moment before she smiles widely at him. Just as he’s bringing her in for another kiss, there’s a knock at the door and Lizzie stops.

“Where you expecting anybody?” Lizzie asks, glancing at the door.

“No,” William says, glancing at the clock on the wall.

“Hmm. I’ll get it,” Lizzie says, starting to get up. William pulls her back down and she laughs.

“You don’t have to get it. They’ll leave eventually,” William says. There’s another knock at the door and Lizzie lets out an exaggerated breath.

“I’m getting the door,” Lizzie says, placing her hands on either side of his face. “It’s rude to ignore them.”

“It’s rude to interrupt while I’m catching up with my fiancée,” William teases as she gets up. He hesitantly lets go of her hand once she gets to the other side of the couch.

“I’m just getting the door,” Lizzie says as she starts walking away. “Don’t be silly.”

“Silly wasn’t even in the equation. I can bring it up a notch if you’d really like,” William’s voice echoes in the hallway as she reaches the door. She cautiously opens it and a man in his early twenties stands there wearing bicycle gear and a courier bag over his shoulder.

“Hey there. Are you…” the man looks down at the piece of paper in his hand. “Elizabeth Bennet?”

“That’s me,” Lizzie says.

“Perfect. I’ve got a package for you. If you could just sign here,” he hands her the delivery slip while he pulls out a large manilla envelope and a letter out of his bag. Lizzie reads the slip but it doesn’t say who it’s from.

“What is this?” Lizzie asks as she signs the slip, using the door for a surface.

“I don’t know. I just deliver,” the guy responds. She hands it back to him and he hands her both envelopes. Lizzie looks at the writing on the letter but doesn’t recognize it.

“Oh. Wait!” Lizzie says hastily, searching her pockets and finding a crumpled five dollar bill.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s all taken care of. Have a nice evening,” he replies and starts to walk away.

“T-thank you!” Lizzie says before closing the door. She stares at the letter and envelope as she makes her way back down the hallway, barely hearing William speak.

“Good! Now that we’re alone again, I think I can show you silly,” William says, jumping over the couch and rubbing his hands in his hair to muss it up. He meets her in the kitchen but she is too distracted by the contents in her hand to notice him pulling faces. William stops and puts his hand on her shoulder, flashing her a smile when she looks up. “You okay? What is that?”

“It’s, um…it’s from your aunt,” Lizzie says quietly. William’s smile immediately disappears, quickly replaced with a frown and furrowed brow.

“What?” William asks in a harsh tone.

“It has her initials,” Lizzie says, holding it up for him. He turns away and she sees his jaw flex in anger, an action she rarely sees but absolutely hates.

“Just throw it away,” William says tersely. “I don’t need anything from her.”

“It’s actually for me,” Lizzie replies, biting her bottom lip.

“Oh good. She’s decided to insult you via letter,” William says. “I will not let her do that to you.”

“Will,” Lizzie says quietly. “I know you’re angry with her about what she said. Justifiably angry too. I just…what if she’s trying to reach out?”

“Unlikely,” William says, giving her a pointed look.

“Okay listen,” Lizzie says, already regretting what she’s about to say. “I didn’t want to tell you this but your aunt has called my office a few times in the past week—”

“Excuse me?” William interrupts.

“BUT, I didn’t talk to her,” Lizzie finishes, staring at him. “I’m on _your_ side. I told Katie to ignore her calls. The last time she made an attempt to call me, she told Katie that it was very important. This must be what she was referring to.”

“Why wouldn’t you tell me that?” William asks, sounding hurt.

“I don’t…I don’t know why actually,” Lizzie sighs. “I didn’t want to upset you. Like you are right now.”

“She said absolutely vile things, Lizzie,” William says quietly.

“I know she did,” Lizzie replies, giving him a sympathetic look. “I would probably react the same way. Well, _now_ I would. Back in the day…”

“Lizzie,” William says, narrowing his eyes at her.

“Right. I’m saying. She sent this, whatever it is, to me,” Lizzie says, holding up the letter and manilla envelope. “It seems that it’s my choice to read it or ignore it.”

“I wish you would ignore it,” William says, looking at the floor.

“I get it. I just have this feeling. I don’t know how to explain it,” Lizzie replies in a stronger voice. “I’m going to open it.”

“Alright,” William says quietly, nodding before looking back up at her.

“Will?” Lizzie asks, grabbing his wrist. “I’m not doing this to hurt you.”

“I know. Really, it’s _your_ choice,” William looks at her for a moment before taking a deep breath. “I think I just need some air.”

“Are you okay?” Lizzie asks softly before he turns towards the hallway.

“Of course,” William says, flashing a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “I’ll be on the balcony when you’re done. Then we can figure out what to do…I’m leaning towards burning it all.”

Lizzie lets out a pathetic laugh as he walks out of the room, leaving her alone with the letter and the envelope. How does something so small change the mood of the entire evening? She should have listened to William and ignored the knock. At least that way, they would probably still be making out and enjoying each other instead of this. She groans to herself and picks up both items, walking to the living room and settling down on the couch. Lizzie puts the heavier item beside her and inspects the letter, noticing the similarities between the first letter she received from William. She slowly breaks the wax seal and pulls out the letter, unfolding it to read.

_Dear Elizabeth Bennet,_

_There is no easy way for me to begin this letter. I do sincerely hope you are reading this and have not thrown it away. The contents in the manilla envelope are very important but I will return to that subject in a moment._

_I am a proud woman and do not easily change my opinion. However, it would appear that I owe you an apology. A rather large one, in fact. I am sure my nephew informed you of the last conversation we had and how it turned out. I expressed an opinion of you that he did not take lightly. I have rarely seen my nephew react so passionately towards something or someone as he did when I spoke of you. I have had very real concerns about your relationship with my nephew and how it could affect the future of the company. Pemberley Digital is a legacy and it must be upheld at all costs. I was extremely skeptical of his commitment to the company when he left to help your family out of trouble. It was not normal behavior for my nephew and I was shocked._

_I do not know the specifics nor do I care to because it is in the past. I had an enlightening conversation with Georgiana last month that made me realize I have been blind. My family has suffered a great tragedy. When you lose someone so close to you, you become fiercely protective of those who are left. William grew up quickly in a very short period of time. He insisted on raising young Georgiana and keeping the company under the family’s control. She has shown me how much William has changed and the influence you have had on him. He does not open himself up often but he has for you and I do understand that now. You are good for him. I did not see it until Georgiana intervened. She stood up for you the same way William did. You are every bit as important to William as Georgiana is to him. As far as they are concerned, you already belong to the Darcys. I apologize for any heartache I have caused my nephew and you. I have been informed that your wedding will be taking place at the end of January. Unfortunately, I will be out of the country but I did not expect an invitation either way. I want to take this opportunity to welcome you to the family and offer my congratulations to the both of you._

_Now, the contents of the envelope are very sensitive. My sister and brother-in-law were nothing if not efficient. If you haven’t realized already, letters are a bit of a tradition in this family. Anne and William regularly wrote letters to each other when they were away from each other. I picked up the habit once she moved out and married him to keep in contact with my dear sister. We all kept writing letters on special occasions even after William and Georgiana were born. There are three letters in the envelope accompanying this letter. The first one is from me, apologizing for my behavior and explaining this all to William. The other two are from his mother and father intended for him once he announced his intentions to get married. I know each one wrote them at separate times in his life but I do not know much else. They were placed in a safety deposit box and I was to be in charge of it in case anything were to happen to them. Nobody can predict the future and it saddens me that they were unable to give these letters to William themselves. I would have done it myself but I have a feeling that it would have more of an impact if you gave them to him._

_~Catherine De Bourgh_

 

Lizzie is at a loss for words, plain and simple. Not only is Catherine apologizing for everything but she is also trusting Lizzie with these letters to give to William. She has no idea how he will react either. Of course, he has shared memories of his parents with her and she found that picture in the book but this is at an entirely new level. These are written words from his parents that he has never read before. It seems even more personal than ever. She puts down the letter in her hand and stares at the manilla envelope as if it will give her answers. She takes a deep breath before grabbing it and heading towards the bedroom.

As she walks down the hallway, she notices the door is closed. Just as she brings up her hand to knock, William swings the door open and they both jump a little.

“I needed to—”

“I just wanted to—”

They speak at the same time but then stop, both gesturing to the other to start.

“You first,” Lizzie says with a hint of a smile.

“Sorry. It was getting a bit chilly outside on the balcony. I was coming back in to find you,” William says, not quite looking at her. “I wanted to see if you were okay...about whatever Catherine sent.”

“That’s actually what I was coming in here for,” Lizzie replies, glancing at the envelope in her hand before holding it up. “This is, um, this is for you.”

“What is it?” William asks, reluctantly taking it. “If Aunt Catherine wants us to sign something then I’m not doing it. Was that letter completely business? I don’t want her bothering you if - -”

“Will, please,” Lizzie interrupts and he stops, pressing his lips together. “She apologized in that letter. In her own way but she apologized. This is an extension of that.”

“I don’t understand, Lizzie,” William says. “What is in here?”

“Letters from your parents,” Lizzie says, looking straight at him. She can see a myriad of emotions appearing on his face and she takes the tiniest step forward to see if she can help.

“I…um,” William starts, opening his mouth to speak and struggling. “From when? How?”

“I don’t know much. I just know what she wrote me. Your aunt says there’s an explanation in there,” Lizzie says, pulling at her bottom lip. She’s prepared for a break down. She’s prepared for yelling. She’s even prepared to hold him if he needs it.

“Can you, uh, can you give me some time alone?” William asks, his voice quiet. He looks up at her and there is pain etched across his face. Her heart cracks a little. She is not prepared for this.

“Oh,” Lizzie says before nodding. “Okay."

Lizzie barely hears his thankful reply before he begins closing the door. She takes a step back to get out of the doorway and it clicks shut.

This is new territory. Lizzie has tried to be there for him as often as possible the same way William has been there for her. This is behavior from Netherfield. uncommunicative and closed off. She doesn’t know what to do. After she stands there for just a moment more, she gives up and turns around to head into the kitchen. Lizzie feels helpless and she hates it.

Lizzie makes herself a cup of tea because it’s the only thing she can think to do right now. As she sits in the kitchen with a dim light on, she racks her brain for what she can do. She doesn’t want to bother Gigi even though she definitely had something to do with this in the first place. Charlotte is probably home by now but she said she had a big date with Sam. She glances at the clock. It’s too late to call Jane and she remembers Lydia was going out with Mary tonight. It dawns on her and she knows who to call. She pulls out her phone and dials, hoping they will answer.

“Hello? Bennet residence,” Mr. Bennet answers.

“Hey Dad. It’s Lizzie,” she replies with a sigh of relief. She grabs her tea and takes a seat on one of the stools at the kitchen counter.

“Hey Lizzie. Are you calling for your mother?” Mr. Bennet asks. “She’s at the next door neighbor’s right now.”

“No. I was actually wondering if I could talk to you,” Lizzie says.

“Are you asking me for some fatherly advice, my daughter?” Mr. Bennet jokes.

“Maybe,” Lizzie says quietly.

“What’s wrong, Lizzie?” Mr. Bennet asks, his voice softening.

“It’s nothing bad. At least I don’t think it is. It’s about William,” Lizzie replies.

“What happened? I can be there in a few hours if you need me to be,” Mr. Bennet says.

“No, Dad. It’s not like that. It’s just…ugh,” Lizzie groans. “I don’t even know how to explain it.”

“Starting from the beginning would be a good idea,” Mr. Bennet says. Lizzie can only imagine his wry smile but it helps.

“I told you about the falling out between William and his Aunt,” Lizzie starts. “Well, she sent a letter of apology to me.”

“So far it sounds okay,” Mr. Bennet says.

“She also sent two letters from his parents that they apparently wrote a long time ago,” Lizzie continues. “She gave me the task of giving them to him so I did but…it’s like he didn’t want me there. He asked to be alone and I don’t know what to do. When one of us has an issue, we talk it out and help each other. This is new to me.”

“My dear Lizzie,” Mr. Bennet says after a moment. “Relationships are not simple things.”

“I know,” Lizzie says quietly, staring down at her mug of tea.

“It takes time to figure that out,” Mr. Bennet says. “There are points in your life where you will have no idea what to do.”

“Like now?” Lizzie asks, sighing.

“Like now,” Mr. Bennet replies. “And that’s okay. It takes time to figure it out.”

“I get that,” Lizzie says. “It still doesn’t change how helpless I feel right now.”

“Let me tell you something,” Mr. Bennet starts. “When your grandparents died, your mother was already in my life. You and Jane were too young to remember them. I automatically turned to your mother for support. She was there every step of the way and she never questioned anything. You didn’t have the opportunity to know William before his parents passed away. It’s a very difficult time for anybody. He must be used to grieving alone or hiding it from people.”

“But I’m here for him,” Lizzie adds, resting her head on her arm. “I’ve been here for awhile too.”

“You know that and I know that,” Mr. Bennet says. “But these are letters from the past. It’s a door he was forced to close and it’s now being pried open. He’s most likely reverting back to how he handled everything in the first place. You need to show him that you’re there. If he needs his space then you give him space. Just don’t give him too much. He’ll need that comfort and support at some point. Marriage is all about support.”

“I’m getting an early lesson,” Lizzie half jokes.

“From what I’ve seen and heard,” Mr. Bennet says. “You’ve already mastered this lesson. You just needed a little reminder to show that you’re capable of it.”

“Oh Dad,” Lizzie lets out a choked laugh, lifting her head back up.

“And Lizzie?” Mr. Bennet adds.

“Yea?” Lizzie says.

“You know William is welcome to call us any time he needs to,” Mr. Bennet says. “We are here for him whenever.”

“I think he knows,” Lizzie says, her eyes starting to water.

“Was that helpful, Lizzie?” Mr. Bennet asks.

“It was. Very much, Dad,” Lizzie says, smiling into the receiver during a moment of silence.

“I trust everything else is going well? No big wedding drama or anything?” Mr. Bennet asks in a lighter tone and Lizzie laughs quietly.

“No big drama,” Lizzie says. “Is Mom saying otherwise?”

“I think she’s just restless. She’s sitting idly by while you plan away,” Mr. Bennet replies.

“Well, you can tell her we’re considering the photo booth,” Lizzie says. “William likes the idea and I do too. I think we want as many choices with pictures that day, what with the photographers and the disposable cameras at the tables. We’re big into media.”

“Your mother certainly was happy with her pictures. We didn’t have as many options as you kids have these days though,” Mr. Bennet says. “What is it? You’ve got that instantgramming and snapchitchat thing? Lydia uses it a lot.”

“Instagram and Snapchat. I know you know the names, Dad. You’re just trying to act older that you are,” Lizzie chuckles.

“I _am_ old. My oldest daughter is married and another one is getting married in…five months,” Mr. Bennet says. “I may need a cane when I walk you down the aisle.”

“No way,” Lizzie scoffs.

“You’re right. Your mother keeps me on my toes as much as possible,” Mr. Bennet chuckles and she takes a deep breath.

“Hey Dad,” Lizzie says, glancing at the time. “I should probably go. Say hi to Mom for me and tell her I love her.”

“I will pass it along,” Mr. Bennet says. “I love you, Lizzie.”

“I love you too, Dad,” Lizzie says. She hangs up the phone and quietly drinks her tea for a few minutes until she finishes it. It does make her feel better. The phone call was a bigger help but tea always makes her feel calmer. It sparks a realization in her and she knows she needs to see William. She puts her mug in the sink and heads back towards the bedroom. Lizzie knocks lightly on the door before opening it.

William is sitting on the floor by the furthest side of the bed and the only light in the room is coming from the lamp on the bedside table. He doesn’t move when she comes in but when she reaches him, he looks up at her. Lizzie’s heart clenches when she sees him; his eyes are red rimmed and watery but she sees his lips twitch up which is encouraging. Two of the letters are resting next to him and he is holding onto the third one. Lizzie takes a seat next to him on the floor, getting close enough that their shoulders are touching.

“Are you okay?” Lizzie asks, breaking the silence and William nods.

“I think so,” William whispers, his voice rough. “I will be.”

“Do you want some tea?” Lizzie asks and William laughs despite himself.

“No, thank you,” William says and he drops the last letter on the floor with the others. Lizzie takes the opportunity and grabs his hand, holding it tightly. William looks down at their entwined hands and lets out a shaky breath. “I’m so sorry.”

“Why?” Lizzie asks, moving her thumb gently across his wrist and faintly feeling his heartbeat. It’s William’s signature move when they hold hands, which is all the time. It’s weird but it makes her heart skip a beat whenever he does it and she’s pretty sure he knows it.

“I don’t…” William begins and closes his eyes to stop himself from crying again. It doesn’t really work. “Getting angry. Shutting you out. Leaving you alone. Reacting so poorly.”

“I don’t think so. You don’t need to apologize,” Lizzie says, letting go of his hand. She brings herself to her knees and leans against his side. She takes his face with her hand and turns his head, wiping away the few tears on his cheeks. “You are allowed to feel this way. Everybody has these days.”

“I’m not normally like this though,” William murmurs as Lizzie wipes away another tear. “I’m sorry.”

“Seriously, you need to stop apologizing for your emotions. This is difficult. You are _allowed_ ,” Lizzie says. “Besides, who was the one who cried the other day while watching A Little Princess?”

“You,” William replies, his eyes on the floor but Lizzie still sees a tiny smile coming from him. “Even though you cried at the happiest part--”

“Hush, sweetie,” Lizzie says, putting her thumb against his lips. “Let’s just agree that I am not as emotionally stable.”

“I don’t like to see you cry,” William murmurs.

“But you’re there when I do,” Lizzie replies, smiling when he finally looks back up at her. “I want to be there for you like you are for me.”

“It still hurts,” William whispers as he wells up again. “I didn’t expect that.”

“I know, Will,” Lizzie says, leaning in and kissing his cheeks. “I’m so sorry. But now? You have me by your side when it does. For the rest of your life if you let me.”

“Always, please,” William breathes out and she begins kissing across his face. She kisses his tear stained cheeks, his chin, and his eyelids. “What are you doing?”

“You kissed away my tears so I’m kissing yours away,” Lizzie hums against his cheek as she continues. William keeps his eyes closed as she moves across his face and lets out a shuddered breath as her kisses begin to linger. She leaves a particularly long kiss on his forehead and his hands move to her waist, twisting his body slightly to make it less uncomfortable for them. Lizzie moves down and kisses between his eyebrows, his grip tightening around her. Her lips are soft against his skin and her fingers move tenderly across his cheeks. She kisses one corner of his mouth and then kisses the other corner before William can’t stand it anymore. He captures her lips and pours everything he’s feeling into the kiss. His squeezes his eyes shut as if that will let nothing escape.

“I love you so much,” William whispers into her mouth before he kisses her again. She whispers it back to him against his lips. She keeps whispering it as he pulls her against him, holding him tightly as she captures his tears with her lips. She is kissing his pain away. Taking his pain away. Making him feel more than he ever has. He has Lizzie in his arms or maybe she has him in his arms. He doesn’t seem to care about the specifics because she is all he wants. She is all he needs. Her lips and her body and her words. Most of all, her promises.

Lizzie can sense the urgency in his touch and his kissing and it’s moving so fast. She doesn’t think she could stop it if she wanted to. She doesn’t want to, though. Lizzie is so caught up in his lips that she doesn’t even know how they have ended up on the bed. There is a quiet desperation between them and she knows where it will lead. His hands are all across her body and hers are in his hair, keeping him close yet somehow wishing he could be closer. His tongue is sweeping across her throat and he is pressing himself against her pelvis. William can feel her moan on his lips and it makes him feel alive, aching to push her to the brink. She can hear her heart pounding in her ears and she wonders if he can hear it too. She wonders if his heart is racing as quickly as hers. She presses her hand against his chest and feels him pulsing against her palm. His heart is beating just as quickly and just as hard and a rush of excitement courses through her veins. Lizzie wants to know how he still does this. Speed up time and pause one second all in one moment. How she can’t recall where her shirt has gone or where he has thrown her jeans but the way he peels off her underwear is torturously slow. How it feels like William hovers over her naked in no time at all but it seems like forever before she feels him pressed against her.

A whisper between them and he’s gliding into her, making her feel whole in more ways than one. William gazes at her with such an intensity that it’s almost too much to handle. She brings him closer and kisses him as passionately as possible. Their kiss holds all the things she wants to say but doesn’t. Actions really do speak louder than words in this moment. Their hips cause friction and their hands go anywhere and everywhere.  She is absorbing his grief through her fingertips and it’s a physical relief for him. They are barely moving against each other but it’s so much. He is so entirely gentle and yet so powerful. She wraps her legs and arms around him and never wants to let go. She wants to wrap her heart around his own and shield him from any more pain. Everything around them seems to melt away and it’s only William and Lizzie. Skin against skin, no part of them untouched and every nerve on fire. Limbs tangled with each other, their labored breaths fill the air and muffling the thumping of her own heart. He clings to her as if she is his life line and he will drown without her. His every move is with purpose. Every thrust is careful. Every moan and sigh has a meaning. She is the most important part in his equation and he is hers. Their eyes lock and their chests swell and William knows he is home with her. It’s overwhelming but Lizzie welcomes it. She welcomes the intensity and her lips part with a gasp as pure bliss spreads across her body. A whimper of his name near his ear and the waves of pleasure from her pushes him over the edge. He buries his face deep into the crook of her neck as he finds his own ecstasy.

Lizzie strokes his neck and she keeps her tight hold of him as they catch their breath. William doesn’t want to move. If only he could just stay in Lizzie’s arms like this but he knows better. He lifts his head and they share a sweet smile before he moves but not too much. William lays half on her body and half on the mattress, his head resting on her shoulder and his arm draped over her chest. Lizzie brings the sheets to cover them up before resting her arm over his. Her other arm is in the crook of his neck and she plays with his soft hair. There is a sense of calm that washes over her and lulls her into a state of peace, having William in her arms. A long time passes without a word from either of them but Lizzie has gotten used to this. Quiet nights with William where she can concentrate on the sound of his breathing and occasional sighs. Nights like this where he doesn’t want to let go of her at any moment. He makes her feel like half of a whole. That she really does fit together perfectly with him. That he would never take her for granted.

“My parents used to write letters to each other,” William murmurs after a long time. “All the time. Even after Gigi and I were born, they wrote letters to each other and to us. When one of my parents went on a business trip, we would always receive one. Of course, they kept up with technology. They even had one of those big home video cameras when they first came out. My parents just liked the act of writing a letter. My father said writing down the words made them have more meaning.”

“That’s why you wrote me a letter,” Lizzie says quietly. William nods against her shoulder and smiles at her.

“My mother encouraged both of us to write as often as possible,” William says. “She said ‘write down what you can’t say out loud.’ I always had something to write down. Gigi didn’t write as often. She said exactly what she thought. I was a quiet kid.”

“Never would have thought that,” Lizzie teases. He glances at her with one eyebrow raised and she kisses his forehead to encourage him to continue.

“It helped me though. My father was right,” William says. “Words have more meaning when I’m actually writing them down. I could express myself better and in more ways than I thought possible. When I wasn’t comfortable, I didn’t know what to say. I was more of an observer and listener than anything else.”

“I love that about you,” Lizzie hums. “I judged that about you before but now…I love it. I know what you have to say with just one look and I know that you’re actually paying attention to me when I’m talking. You’ve also opened up more, though.”

“I’m more comfortable in my skin now,” William sighs. “I’m more comfortable with you than I’ve ever been with anybody. I struggled so much before. I wrote you so many letters when you stayed at Netherfield.”

“I didn’t know that,” Lizzie says, furrowing her brows. “I’ve never seen them.”

“I threw them away. Now, I wish I hadn’t,” William says. “I wrote to you all the time. When I was fighting with myself about how I felt about you, I wrote. You made me start writing again.”

“What do you mean?” Lizzie asks, looking at him.

“I had stopped writing letters. After my parents…” William pauses. “After they died, there were no more letters. I just couldn’t bring myself to do it. If I went on a business trip, I sent flowers with a little note to Gigi instead. If she noticed, she never said anything. I hadn’t really needed to write letters when I took over Pemberley. I knew what I was doing…for the most part…and I was too busy for anything else.”

“I like getting your flowers,” Lizzie whispers.

“I love that I can send them to both of the ladies in my life,” William says, kissing her shoulder. “When you came along, something changed. I hadn’t felt so tongue tied since my first girlfriend.”

“Bethany,” Lizzie adds and William lets out a short laugh.

“You forget nothing,” William says and she nods. “I just…it all came rushing back to me. I heard my mother’s voice in my head, saying that letters were the solution. I started writing again. All of them were to you. It didn’t help that much, obviously.”

“The one you gave me did,” Lizzie murmurs.

“After I acted like an ass. I should have written down my confession at Collins and Collins first. Instead of acting so impulsively,” William says. “I would have understood the impact of my words more.”

“I wouldn’t change anything,” Lizzie says. “We had a rocky start. I had more time to grow and learn about myself. It makes for a more interesting story to tell our future kids.”

“Yea,” William chuckles. “Kids, your mother hated me. I insulted her and her family. Then shortly afterwards, we confessed our love for each other.”

“You just skipped so much, you dork,” Lizzie laughs.

“We can show them the diaries,” William teases.

“Oh lord. I don’t know if that would be more embarrassing for them or us,” Lizzie says. “Especially the way we were kissing at the end.”

“I will definitely be kissing you like that in the future,” William smiles.

“That’s something to look forward to,” Lizzie says, smiling back at him.

“Hey, Lizzie?” William asks.

“Yea, William,” Lizzie sighs.

“I want to read you the letters from my parents,” William says quietly.

“Oh…are you sure?’ Lizzie asks, a bit taken aback. “They were written to you. They must be so personal.”

“I think you would like them. I’d like to if you’d let me,” William says, lifting his head and looking at her.

“Then I would love to hear them,” Lizzie says. William moves away from her and she can’t help but feel a little colder from his absence. He hangs slightly off the bed and grabs the letters from the floor before settling back on the pillows. Lizzie mirrors his earlier position and curls against him with her head on his shoulder, William wrapping one arm around her.

“My parents wrote these at different times in my life,” William says.

“Are there letters for Gigi?” Lizzie asks, glancing up at him.

“Only one apparently. From my mother,” William says softly. “Aunt Catherine informed me in her letter that she placed it in my safety deposit box. I’m to give it to her when she plans to get married.”

“You should write one to her,” Lizzie says. “You’re such a big influence in her life. I think she would love it.”

“I think I will,” William murmurs, kissing her hair. “I’m going to read my father’s letter first. He wrote this when I was only a few days old.”

“Hard to imagine you as a baby,” Lizzie hums, tracing a pattern on his chest.

“I was very small and had less hair,” William jokes. Lizzie giggles and moves up to give him a quick kiss before settling back down against him. “Dear Son…”

_Dear Son,_

_You are only a few days old as I write this and yet, a grown man as you read this. It is hard to believe you might ever get married someday, especially when you are so small in my arms. It seems silly to write you a letter for your wedding so early but letters are important to your mother and me. The night after our first date, I wrote to her about how happy she made me and then gave it to her on our wedding day. She insisted that we keep that tradition alive. I chose today because we brought you home today. You are my first born and now you are about to step into the unknown. You are willingly about commit yourself to another person for the rest of your life. We Darcys do not take the act of marriage lightly. We must be absolutely certain that the one you’ve chosen is the one you cannot live without. There is also one thing I hope she does._

_I hope she makes you laugh, William. Above the unconditional love and happiness that comes with it all, laughter is the best part. Your mother makes me laugh like nobody else. I have faith in you. I know you are capable of so much in this world. Your eyes are so open to everything and they will lead you to so many opportunities. You can poke fun at your old dad as you read this next to me. You’ve made me sentimental. That’s what happens when you become a father. I’m getting off track. I’ll save that advice for another letter and another time but you can stick it in your pocket. For now, I will stand next to you and tell you that the one you’ve chosen is most definitely the right one for you._

_As long as she makes you laugh._

_Love,_

_Your father_

 

“…your father,” William finishes.

“Your Dad sounds smart,” Lizzie murmurs and William smiles.

“He was,” William hums. “He was right too. You make me laugh all the time. More than I ever did before. I absolutely love it. Nearly as much as I love hearing your laugh.”

“I’m just a natural comedienne,” Lizzie says, giving him a cheesy smile and then poking his side. “You’re pretty funny yourself, you know.”

“Funny looking,” William teases.

“If by funny looking, you mean absurdly attractive then yes. You are totally funny looking,” Lizzie gives him a pointed look before William kisses her forehead.

“I love you,” William whispers against her skin.

“I love you, too,” Lizzie sighs before pointing at the letters. “Now, what about your mom’s letter?”

“Right. Hold on,” William says, shuffling the letters. “Dear William…”

_Dear William,_

_Your father chose to write his letter to you when you were so young. Before he really got to know you and watch you grow up as I have. It has been an absolute pleasure to see you transform before my eyes. You took after your father in so many ways. Including height. How have you become so tall? I pray that your future wife loves heels._

_I’m writing this at a time when you are first learning about heartache. A strange time to do so, one might say. Especially when you’ll be reading this right before you say your own vows. You’re writing your own, I trust? You are such an eloquent young man. It would be a shame to waste that on outdated and boring vows. Your father outdid himself for sure when we married. What I mean to tell you is that heartache does not last forever. You learn, you grow from it, and you move on. In all honesty, you need to find someone who is completely the opposite of you. First loves are nice but the woman you’re going to marry should consume your entire heart. This is my advice to you: Bring home a girl who ruffles some feathers in the family (you know who I’m talking about). One that speaks her mind and makes you question everything you’ve ever known. Introduce me to that girl who turns your life completely upside down and challenges you in the best way possible. I want that for you, William. I want her to pull you into the unknown and make you discover something about yourself that excites you. It should be terrifying. Love is terrifying. It’s an experience. Your father shows me something new every day and I want that for you so much. For you and for Gigi. Life should never be boring._

_God, I hope she keeps you on your toes._

_With all my love,_

_Your mother_

“…your mother,” William finishes and looks to Lizzie.

“Holy crap, Will,” Lizzie says, slightly shocked.

“I know, right?” William says with a half smile.

“I love your mother,” Lizzie says quietly.

“She would have loved you. Especially after reading this,” William chuckles.

“In a way, we got their blessing,” Lizzie murmurs.

“You are everything my parents wanted,” William breathes. “And everything I can’t live without.”

“Such a way with words,” Lizzie says.

“Mmhmm,” William agrees, pressing his cheek against her forehead.

“You realize that this…these letters…It’s because of Gigi,” Lizzie says.

“I do. She said something even after I told her not to,” William replies. “I’m happy she did.”

“Are you going to say something to her?” Lizzie asks.

“About the apology, yes. I’m not sure what to say about the letters,” William sighs.

“You’ll figure it out,” Lizzie says. William puts down the letters on the bedside table and moves on his side. He pulls Lizzie in close to his chest and wraps his arms around her. Lizzie smiles against his neck as she feels his warmth radiating off him. He places a few kisses on her temple and quiet blankets the room.

“Will?” Lizzie asks after awhile and he hums against her hair. “I think I have an idea about what to do with your letters.”

“Go on,” William says quietly.

“We should put them in the front pages of our wedding album,” Lizzie says. “Our friends and family would see them. It would be a nice reminder of your parents.”

“Thank you,” William whispers.

“For what?” Lizzie asks, pulling away and looking at him.

“For being here. For helping me. For…everything,” William says, pressing his forehead against hers and closing his eyes.

“I’m trying my best,” Lizzie murmurs, placing a hand on his cheek. “You and me. We support each other. I’m here for you and you’re here for me.”

“Without question,” William says, opening his eyes and smiling at her. “I love your idea. About the album.”

“You know, we can check out the albums tomorrow when we go to Macy’s,” Lizzie says before adding. “I can add it to the list.”

William nods and then says. “Is it a long list?”

“Not really. I think you’re going to have more fun than you think,” Lizzie says, scooting in and kissing him. She curls into him and drapes a leg over his side.

“I’ll be with you. That’s always fun,” William says, tightening his arms around her.

* * *

 

_Sunday, August 31st_

After William pulls into a parking spot and turns off the car, he glances over at Lizzie. She is searching through her bag and pulls out her small list.

“Aha! Hold on,” Lizzie says, writing something down. “Alright. Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” William teases. She rolls her eyes playfully as they get out of the car. He grabs her hand and laces his fingers with hers as they head towards Macy’s. She hands him the list and he looks over it.

“Don’t look so apprehensive,” Lizzie says, nudging William’s arm as they get to the entrance.

“I’ll sound like a broken record but I can buy all of these things on the list,” William says, raising an eyebrow.

“Okay, stop for a second,” Lizzie says, tugging at his hand. They step out of the way of other customers and he frowns. “Most weddings have a registry of sorts. Even the super fancy ones, Will.”

“I know. I’m sorry,” William says, shaking his head. “I’m used to simply going out and purchasing what I would like instead of relying on somebody else to buy it for me.”

“There are things we need on that list and there are things that are just for fun,” Lizzie says. “I had an idea. Mainly to give a choice to our guests. They can either buy from the registry or…donate.”

“Donate? To where?” William asks, his brows furrowing.

“A charity of their choice? The Pemberley Foundation? We can figure that out. The only condition is that they, um,” Lizzie pauses for a moment. “They donate in your parents’ names.”

“Oh, Lizzie,” William murmurs, his face softening.

“I had the idea last night but was going to bring it up after we finished today,” Lizzie says, smiling sheepishly. William brings his hand up to her face and rubs his thumb against her cheek. He leans down and kisses her lightly on the lips.

“Let’s go register,” William smiles at her. “Though, we already have a coffee maker.”

“This is an espresso machine! It’s fancy!” Lizzie laughs. “I’ll make you a deal.”

“I like deals,” William smirks.

“If you play along _and_ add something of your own to the registry,” Lizzie says. “You can buy me anything in the store today.”

“Anything?” William asks, raising a brow.

“Anything,” Lizzie grins.

“Even if it was jewelry or lingerie?” William asks with a glint in his eye.

“Anything means anything, Will,” Lizzie looks at him pointedly.

“You’ve got a deal,” William says. Lizzie shakes their already joined hands and he laughs. She tugs on his hand and takes him to the registry desk. Once everything is explained and they are given their scanners, Lizzie pulls him around the store. He persuades her to choose a few more expensive appliances and realizes that he really is having fun. He smirks at her as he finds a bathmat massager and scans it.

“Really, Will?” Lizzie laughs and she lightly hits his arm.

“You told me to add something I wanted,” William grins. “This should significantly improve our bath times.”

“Because they’re so boring now,” Lizzie says, blushing slightly.

“Utterly tedious,” William murmurs, squeezing her hand and leaning in close to her ear. “It may be beneficial to both of us.”

“You’re terrible,” Lizzie giggles lowly. “On our wedding registry, no less.”

“They won’t know. They will simply believe we enjoy an occasional bath,” William says, kissing her earlobe.

“What will you do if nobody buys it?” Lizzie asks, glancing at him.

“Buy it myself,” William grins at her. “Just like I plan to buy whatever isn’t purchased on this registry.”

“I knew you’d find a way around that,” Lizzie tuts as he pulls back. “We should go pick out some plates.”

“Fancy china?” William asks, raising an eyebrow.

“We don’t have plates to call our own,” Lizzie says. “Just a mismatched collection of yours and mine.”

“Then lead the way, Miss Bennet,” William replies.

After spending another hour narrowing down plates and picking other cutlery, they spend a little time choosing a few different wedding albums. They are nearly finished and William stops near the women’s department, glancing around.

“Why don’t you get the registry all taken care of and I’ll buy these,” William says, gesturing to the albums.

“You’re trying to pick something for me, aren’t you,” Lizzie looks at him.

“I saw something earlier when we passed by,” William says with a hint of a grin.

“I am quite intrigued, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie says.

“You’ll just have to wait until we get home,” William replies, kissing her temple. “I’ll meet you by the entrance.”

“See you there. Don’t go too crazy,” Lizzie says, squeezing his arm before taking his scanner.

Fifteen minutes later, William comes walking towards Lizzie with two bags. He hands her the bag with the albums but holds the other close to him, smirking at her.

“You’re really not going to show me?” Lizzie asks, giving him a mock pout as they get to the car.

“You’re welcome to guess,” William teases.

“You’re the worst,” Lizzie laughs as he pulls out of the parking lot.

Lizzie doesn’t try to guess because she wants to see how far he takes this. He even puts on more _Vitamin String Quartet_ just to mess with her. William holds her hand and rubs his thumb across her wrist during red lights; she mentally curses when they turn green. He keeps the bag close to him as they walk through the lobby and wait in the elevator. Lizzie gets that feeling of anticipation as he spends too long unlocking the door.

“You are having way too much fun with this,” Lizzie says, nudging him as he finally opens the door. She puts the bag of photo albums on the kitchen counter and turns towards him.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” William says, holding back a smile. Lizzie attempts to grab the bag out of his hand and he lifts it above his head.

“Ugh! Maybe I don’t want it!” Lizzie huffs in jest, crossing her arms.

“Come on,” William chuckles as he turns towards the bedroom. “I think I’d like you to model it for me.”

“It’s something to wear, huh?” Lizzie gives him a look and then follows him. Once they get to the bedroom, he sits on the bed with a smug look on his face. “You’re terrible when you have the upper hand.”

“I know,” William says and then holds out the bag. “It’s not what you think it is.”

“Okay…” Lizzie takes the bag and hurries into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. He hears her laughter a moment later and he smiles to himself. William pulls off his shoes and socks and pulls himself to the head of the bed, leaning against the bed frame to wait for her. “Are you ready, O dork of mine?”

“Reveal yourself!” William says theatrically, turning his head. The bathroom door swings open and Lizzie leans against the doorframe. She’s wearing a black and white plaid pajama shorts and a small white t-shirt with a bow tie and tuxedo buttons designed on it.

“Is it to your liking?” Lizzie asks, grinning and striking a few silly poses.

“God, I love you,” William laughs, waggling his eyebrows. “Come here.”

Lizzie skips over to him and jumps onto the bed, crawling over to him and straddling his lap.

“This is _really_ not what I expected,” Lizzie says, placing her hands on his neck.

“I can’t buy pajamas for my fiancée?” William asks innocently, putting his hands on her thighs. “You know…on the rare occasion that you decide to actually wear something to bed.”

“Excuse you. You’re the one always taking them off,” Lizzie teases. “Maybe I should buy pajamas for you, Mr. sleeps only in boxers.”

“I never hear you complain,” William says huskily, moving his hands around her waist and pulling her in closer.

“Don’t know why I would,” Lizzie smiles and kisses his cheek. “I actually really like the shirt. It’s cute.”

“I thought you could wear it on nights when we’re apart,” William says. “Just a little reminder of me.”

“That and my bow tie underwear,” Lizzie says playfully.

“I love that visual,” William says, flashing her a smoldering look.

“Hey,” Lizzie says before she straightens her posture in his lap and attempts her snootiest face. “Is my bow tie on straight?”

“Not at all. I think you should just take it off,” William smirks. “Or shall I?”

“You just can’t help yourself,” Lizzie says, grinning as she lifts up her arms and he pulls the shirt over her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vague details about the honeymoon location are vague. Don't you just hate me? Haha. 
> 
> I promise that the next chapter will be much lighter. Though, Teresa and I have to brush up on the rules of a certain game.


	35. Luck Be a Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie is invited to a charity event. William lends her a hand on how to impress people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was NOT brought to you by Comcast. They murdered Teresa's internet and you should throw rocks at the nearest Comcast building in your town.

_Early September_

Lizzie comes home late from work after a long week, happy that it’s over. She walks in the door and is greeted by the sounds of clinking pots and pans. William is home before her and making dinner. She takes off her jacket and hangs it up before heading towards the kitchen. He has his back to her and is cutting some vegetables up when she clears her throat. William turns his head to check the noise and smiles when he sees her.

“Hey, you,” William says as Lizzie puts her stuff down before walking towards him.

“Hey, yourself,” Lizzie replies, standing on her toes and giving him a short kiss. “How was your day?”

“Pretty productive. Had a few meetings, made a few phone calls. The usual,” William says, returning his attention to the vegetables. “How was yours?”

“Oh, you know. Making videos, editing them, auditioning people,” Lizzie says before looking at the stove. “What are you making?”

“Salmon and wild rice,” William says. “And some roasted vegetables.”

“Sounds delicious,” Lizzie says, stealing a carrot from the cutting board. William gives her a playful glare and she scurries away, giggling. “Did you get the mail?”

“It’s on the dining room table,” William says, pointing with the knife. “I haven’t had time to go through it yet.”                    

Lizzie grabs the small pile from the table and heads back to the kitchen, taking a seat at on one of the stools.

“Oh! That reminds me. Did you send Bing’s birthday present yet?” Lizzie asks, slowly looking through the pile.

“Sent it during my lunch,” William says, looking at her over his shoulder. “He’ll get it before his birthday.”

“That’s good,” Lizzie replies before looking at an envelope and holding it up. “What is this? It’s for you.”

“What is what?” William asks, wiping his hands on the dish towel and turning around.

“I have one too,” Lizzie says, reading the back of the envelope. “I don’t recognize the address.”

“Um,” William pauses before opening it up. “Ah, yes. It’s the Charity Poker Tournament invitation.”

“You say that like I should know what it is,” Lizzie says, rolling her eyes as he goes back to cooking.

“It’s a yearly charity event. Open it up and read it yourself, Lizzie,” William chuckles. Lizzie opens hers and finds a letter attached to her invitation.

“Huh. Interesting,” Lizzie says as she keeps reading. “This event seems like a big deal. How come I haven’t heard of it? Have you been before?”

“I’ve gone in the past and my parents used to attend it. I just donated the last two years,” William says. “They raise money to get computers into schools for underprivileged children. It’s more enticing when you add the element of poker. A lot of the big companies in the San Francisco area are invited every year. Dick Costolo and Kevin Systrom have gone in the past.”

“What in the world. Are you kidding me?” Lizzie asks, shocked. “As in the CEOs of Twitter and Instagram!?”

“I lost in a hand to Kevin a few years ago. How much are seats this year?” William asks, glancing back at her.

“Fifteen hundred to play and seven fifty to be a spectator. That’s ridiculous,” Lizzie scoffs and reads on. “But this letter says my seat is taken care of.”

“What?” William exclaims, putting down his knife and turning around to read the letter. “Lizzie, this is a big deal! Being invited means you’re established but having your seat paid for is rarely done. Someone must be really impressed with you.”

“Well, it would be rude to turn it down, right?” Lizzie looks at him, making an unsure face. “D.E. productions can’t honestly compare to the likes of the bigger companies.”

“They obviously think it can,” William says, smiling at her. “I’ll happily go as well. We can ask Gigi. She’s enjoyed coming in the past. Fitz went last year.”

“Gigi knows how to play poker?” Lizzie asks.

“She does but she prefers to be a spectator,” William says, putting the vegetables on the stovetop.

“Ugh. You guys just go to these things. Act like fifteen hundred dollars is really fifteen dollars,” Lizzie sighs. “The things I have to get used to with you two!”

“Well, we haven’t been to a charity event in quite some time really,” William offers, shrugging his shoulders. “I’ve just been donating lately.”

“Alright,” Lizzie says, shaking her head. “I guess we’re going.”

“When is it?” William asks and Lizzie laughs.

“On the 20th. We agreed before you checked your calendar,” Lizzie says, smirking at him when he gives her a pointed look.

“Does it talk about the prizes? They have had some impressive ones before,” William says, fixing the vegetables.

“It says the last table is guaranteed a prize. It ranges from…woah! This is nuts,” Lizzie says. “It ranges from a trip for two to Paris and a new car all the way down a five hundred dollar gift cards to a place of your choice.”

“The prizes get bigger every year,” William replies. “That sounds about right.”

“I have one big problem, though,” Lizzie says and William glances back at her, giving her an expectant look. “I don’t really know how to play poker. I mean, I know the basics but that was for fun.”

“That’s not a problem. I can teach you,” William says. “Actually, Fitz has my table. We can set something up next weekend and I can finally get it back.”

“You have a poker table,” Lizzie deadpans.

“Yes,” William says. “But Fitz has it. He borrowed it a few years ago. I bet he thought I would have forgotten about it by now.”

“I never pictured you as one to play poker,” Lizzie says.

“Used to play all the time, actually,” William replies, turning off the burner for the rice. “My father taught both me and Gigi.”

“So, have you ever made it to the final table?” Lizzie asks playfully.

“I regret to say that I have not,” William chuckles. “Fitz was really close once. Maybe you’ll have beginners luck.”

“You’re excited,” Lizzie points out.

“Why shouldn’t I be?” William asks, pulling plates out of the cupboard. “I haven’t been in awhile and now I get to go with my fiancée. They have been rather enjoyable in the past.”

“You mean,” Lizzie pauses for dramatic effect. “William Darcy used to have fun without me?”

“I know. It’s difficult to believe but I did,” William says, the corners of his lips twitching up. “If it makes you feel better, it was not as often as now.”

“It does make me feel better,” Lizzie says smugly. “That I am your main source of fun in life.”

“I think I know how to introduce you now,” William says.

“At this event?” Lizzie asks, looking warily at him and he nods.

“This is my fiancée, Lizzie,” William starts. “She has a gigantic ego.”

“That’s just rude, Will,” Lizzie huffs. “I’d prefer it if you told them I had an ego the size of Jupiter.”

“My apologies, Miss Bennet,” William says dramatically. “This is my fiancée, Lizzie. She has an ego the size of Jupiter.”

“Much better,” Lizzie says, smiling widely at him.

“I’m glad I could make you happy,” William says.

“It doesn’t take much of an effort these days,” Lizzie replies. “Even a smile from you makes me happy.”

“How about a kiss?” William asks, walking around the counter towards her.

“Oh, now you’re just spoiling me,” Lizzie teases as he stops next to her. She turns in her chair and he smirks.

“You really should get used to being spoiled,” William murmurs, standing inches from her. She grins at him before he leans in and kisses her slowly. Lizzie sighs against his mouth and brings her arms up, wrapping them around his neck. He nips at her bottom lip and his hands slide to her back. Lizzie hears the faint ding of a timer and William reluctantly pulls away.

“I think dinner is ready,” Lizzie hums.

“Yes, I think it is,” William says, kissing her temple before returning to the oven. Lizzie rests her head on her hand, watching him as he serves them both. He looks up at her and smiles as he finishes, handing her a plate. “Do you want to eat at the dining room table or the couch?”

“The couch,” Lizzie says as she slips off the stool and heads towards the living room. “I recorded that documentary you wanted to see.”

“Oh, now you’re spoiling _me_ ,” William says, half smiling at her as they sit down and turn on the TV.

“The best way I know how,” Lizzie says lightly before tasting the salmon.

“Maybe not the _best_ way,” William quips, giving her a side glance.

“Terrible,” Lizzie laughs. “Absolutely terrible.”

“The food?” William teases, raising an eyebrow.

“No, you dork,” Lizzie grins, nudging his shoulder. “It’s delicious as always. Thank you for making dinner.”

“You’re very welcome,” William says, kissing her temple. They both settle in and enjoy dinner while watching TV.

* * *

 

 

_September 13th_

William and Lizzie invite Fitz, Brandon, Gigi and Sidney over for an afternoon of poker. Gigi and Sidney arrive first with a bottle of wine and a box of crackers in tow. Lizzie gives Gigi and amused look behind William as Sidney hands them both to him. Only a few minutes later, Fitz calls from the street to ask for help with the poker table. Sidney hastily jumps to his feet and offers to help out, following William out the door. Gigi asks about the wedding plans and they take advantage of the few minutes they have alone.

“You guys didn’t have to bring anything. This is really just to help me improve my skills,” Lizzie says, walking to the dining room table.

“I told Sidney but he insisted,” Gigi replies. “He’s still nervous around William. I think he’s being ridiculous.”

“It’s kind of funny and adorable. I can imagine him shaking like a tiny puppy at the wedding,” Lizzie says and then her eyes widen. “Please tell me he’ll get over this by January.”

“Oh my god,” Gigi laughs. “He was so good for awhile. I think it’s because he’s moving up here now. He thinks William will just show up at his doorstep to enforce random warnings about me.”

“He would never,” Lizzie scoffs. “He’d get an earful from me first.”

“William has definitely eased up. He was way too protective when I started high school,” Gigi says. “Between him and Bing, I think I had one date freshman year.”

“Bing too?” Lizzie asks, surprised.

“It was a good cop, bad cop kind of thing they had going on,” Gigi shrugs. “But hey. Speaking of Bing, have you called him today?”

“We did this morning. Jane is doing something big for his thirtieth this evening so we didn’t want to mess with that,” Lizzie says.

“Ooh. Are you going to do anything for William’s thirtieth? I can help you plan something,” Gigi bounces a little in her chair. Lizzie glances at the open door and listens for noise but hears nothing.

“I have a vague idea. I kind of want to take him somewhere for the weekend,” Lizzie says, lowering her voice. “Make it a complete surprise. I just don’t know where yet.”

“I can definitely help you out there,” Gigi grins. They hear a faint elevator ding and Lizzie throws open her small binder, pushing it towards Gigi quickly. Gigi holds back a snicker and Lizzie rolls her eyes at her own guilty behavior. “Has Jane shown you the designs for the dresses? I’m excited to wear a Jane original.”

“She has. I can’t believe she even has the time,” Lizzie says as Gigi flips through the binder.

“You guys have so much done already,” Gigi notes, pausing at the wedding invitation mock up.

“We just ordered those. They should be arriving in the next week or so,” Lizzie says. They look up towards the noise, hearing all the guys shuffling in the hallway towards the door. They pause at the doorway, Lizzie and Gigi watching as they twist and turn until they get it through.

“I don’t even remember how we got this _out_ of your apartment,” Fitz grunts. “You can keep it.”

“Thank you, Fitz,” William says dryly. “Considering it’s mine.”

“Do you need any help, William?” Lizzie asks, biting her lip and watching him for a moment.

“I think…we’ve got it,” William replies as they put it down in the open space between the kitchen and living room. “Brandon is bringing up the chips and everything. Thank you for offering.”

Sidney runs back out and William wipes his hands off before walking over to Lizzie, crouching down next to her and kissing her cheek.

“What are you doing?” William asks, looking over Lizzie’s shoulder.

“Gigi wanted to see some of the wedding stuff before we got started,” Lizzie says, smiling at him. “I can show her later if you’re ready.”

“It’s going to take us a little time to get everything together,” William replies. “Show her the possible wedding favors.”

“Ooh. You’re already thinking of wedding favors?” Gigi asks, perking up.

“We were trying to think of something personal and I joked that we should do something bow tie related,” Lizzie says, finding the right page. “William found these bottle openers. Two completely different kinds, too. We’re still debating on these or something chocolate---”

“-or both,” William interjects.

“Or _both_ ,” Lizzie says, side eying him. “I like the idea of engraving them.”

“We can. We have time. We’re not ordering anything until we get the wedding invitations out and have the final count,” William says.

“You’re so invested,” Gigi says with a grin.

“I don’t understand why I wouldn’t be,” William says, looking at her. “One shouldn’t plan a wedding by themselves.”

“I appreciate it,” Lizzie says softly, turning to look at him. They share a smile and Fitz comes over to grab two of the chairs from the table. William kisses her temple and gets up, taking two more chairs to the poker table.

“Sooo,” Gigi says slowly to get Lizzie’s attention back to her. “William tells me he wants to take you to Pemberley for part of your honeymoon. I think you should go. It’s an absolutely beautiful place.”

“Yea,” Lizzie says, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I really want to. It’s a long trip though.”

“Don’t you have to fly through London anyway?” Gigi asks.

“It’s suggested. It takes like a day and a half to get to this place,” Lizzie says, making a face. “It would help with jet lag a little. I’m really leaning towards yes.”

“What’s stopping you? I would go in a heart beat,” Gigi replies.

“Taking a month off from work,” Lizzie says. “Really, it would be like five weeks. I’m taking most of the week off before the wedding and probably wouldn’t make it back to work for a few days after the trip. Jet lag will probably destroy me. Also the packing! Packing for completely opposite climates.”

“I _hear_ London is a great place to shop,” Gigi grins. “Besides, William has taken off more time than that. You put people in charge. You’re good to go. Being the boss of a company really has some perks. And by the way, my brother has some amazing ways to avoid jet lag. I would go.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think he put you up to this,” Lizzie says, pursing her lips.

“No way,” Gigi shakes her head. “All my own doing.”

“Uh huh,” Lizzie says holding back a smirk. “Like I said…I probably will. I just have to make the proper arrangements.”

“William will be really happy if you say yes,” Gigi says, flipping through the binder. “So, what’s next on your agenda?”

“We’re holding off on a few things until the wedding invitations,” Lizzie says. “We need to find an officiant soon.”

“Oh! You know what? There’s this man who officiates. Oh geez. What’s his name?” Gigi mumbles.

“That isn’t totally reassuring, Gigi,” Lizzie says, furrowing her brows.

“William?” Gigi calls over to him.

“Yes, Gigi?” William asks, looking over at her from the poker table he’s setting up.

“What is that man’s name who goes to this event? They go every year. They were friends with mom and dad,” Gigi says, snapping her fingers to try and remember.

“I need a little bit more than that,” William says, frowning.

“She’s the CEO of that tool company! He used to own the hardware store,” Gigi says.

“Oh! Margaret and Henry. What about them?” William asks.

“Didn’t he sell the hardware store because he wanted to focus more on couples? He got all certified and everything,” Gigi says. “You should see if he’ll marry the two of you.”

“Wow. He didn’t even come to my mind,” William says, raising his eyebrows. “That’s a good idea though.”

“Do you think they will be coming?” Gigi asks.

“I don’t know, Gigi. We’ll just have to see,” William says, shrugging before returning to setting things up.

“Can I know a little about him?” Lizzie asks, waving her hand in front of Gigi. “I mean, if William likes him that’s great but he’s a stranger to me.”

“Right,” Gigi laughs. “His wife owns a tool company that is mainly web based now. He used to own a hardware store that sold her tools exclusively. They met at a company picnic. Opposites attracting and all that.”

“I meant about him specifically,” Lizzie muses. “I don’t need their romantic back story.”

“Somewhere down the line, he decided to sell his store and become an officiant instead. He’s been doing it for awhile. Maybe fifteen years,” Gigi says. “He tells me about all the couples he’s married every year I see him at this event. He’s funny.”

“How many times have you gone to this?” Lizzie asks.

“I’ve lost track. I was 17 the first time William took me, though,” Gigi says, looking over at him. “I think Henry just latched onto me because I was so young. He was always telling me silly jokes to get me to laugh.”

“Well, I hope he’s there,” Lizzie says. “I’d like to meet him.”

“Lizzie B,” Fitz interrupts and they both turn towards him. “We’re ready.”

“Are you going to play, Gigi?” Sidney asks as the girls get up and bring the last of the chairs over.

“I’m a better observer,” Gigi says, squeezing his arm.

“Should I sit somewhere in particular?” Lizzie asks.

“Not next to William,” Brandon says.

“Rude,” Lizzie laughs.

“He’s not trying to be, Lizzie,” William says. “Fitz is dealing and I usually take early position. It wouldn’t benefit you when you’re just learning.”

“Meaning?” Lizzie asks, slightly confused.

“This will actually help you for the tournament,” William says, taking the seat left of Fitz. “Any player sitting to the left of the dealer has to bet without knowledge of how the rest of the table is going to play their cards. I use it to my advantage though. The best positions are to the right of the dealer.”

“That’s actually really helpful,” Lizzie replies. “Soo, Sidney has the best advantage?”

“Yea,” Fitz says. “The tables will be more than five players though so figure out who the dealer is and sit near the middle or to the right of them. Most games rotate dealers but this tournament has designated dealers for each table.”

“Yea,” Gigi pipes up. “There aren’t huge poker enthusiasts at this thing. Fitz and William are just really good at it. You’ve got some good teachers.”

“What about me?” Brandon asks, pretending to look hurt.

“You and Fitz are a package deal,” Gigi laughs, waving him off. Everybody takes a seat and Lizzie smiles at William as she sits directly across from him.

“Okay. I need to know the difference between basic poker and Texas Hold'em,” Lizzie says as Fitz starts shuffling the cards. Fitz gives her a quick overview and then deals everyone two cards.

“Does anybody have any sevens?” Lizzie teases. William laughs and they share a look.

“Cute, Lizzie B,” Fitz says. “Now you place your blind bets but it’s usually just called blinds.”

“Betting without knowing,” Lizzie says and they nod.

“It’s a good way to intimidate your opponent. Make them think you have good cards,” William says, putting a few chips into the middle of the table.

“Once you learn the basics, it’s good to find a strategy,” Brandon adds, throwing his own chips in. Lizzie looks at her cards and adds her chips to the pile.

“And you don’t have to play every hand if you have bad cards,” Sidney says, folding.

“Now, why would you fold so early? Even before the…second blind bet? Right?” Lizzie asks, getting a nod from both Fitz and William.

“My cards are low and too far apart. I wouldn’t even get a straight if I tried,” Sidney replies as Fitz adds chips to the pot. They go around once more before Fitz deals three cards face up in the middle. Lizzie squirms in her seat with excitement as she sees that she has a good enough hand to stay in. William bets and the rest of the table calls. Fitz deals another hand and Brandon lets out a tiny groan.

“I’m out,” Brandon says, tossing his cards into the middle. Lizzie plays the round, calling William’s bet and Fitz deals the last card.

“I bet,” William says, smirking slightly at Lizzie.

“You’re just trying to throw me off,” Lizzie scoffs, throwing chips into the pile. Fitz chuckles as he puts his own chips into the pile.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” William says and Gigi giggles.

“Alright, alright. Show your cards, kiddies,” Fitz speaks up. William puts his cards down and reveals a straight and Lizzie pouts, showing that she has three of a kind.

“It’s not a bad hand to play, Lizzie,” Gigi says, watching William grab the chips from the middle.

“Yea. That was good for your first time,” Fitz says, grabbing the cards and reshuffling. “Ready for another round?”

“Bring it on,” Lizzie says, straightening in her chair.

It doesn’t take Lizzie to get the hang of the game and even surprises William one round by winning. As they continue playing, she can feel William’s stare when she’s thinking of her moves and it starts to get to her. She watches the way he handles the cards and plays with the chips between his fingers as he waits for his turn. They start to sneak overt glances at each other and she can see his lips twitching up every so often. At one point, Brandon and Sidney are in a debate over a certain play and Lizzie makes her move. Lizzie seeks for William’s leg under the table but gets no reaction from him as she moves her foot over his shin.

“Hey Lizzie?” Fitz says after a moment.

“Yea, Fitz,” Lizzie replies, looking over at him.

“I love you dearly but that is my leg,” Fitz says and Lizzie pulls back, sitting straight in her chair.

“I’m so sorry,” Lizzie mumbles and William raises his eyebrows.

“Is that what we’re doing now?” Brandon asks. “If you’re hitting on my husband, does that mean I can hit on your fiancé?”

“It was a mistake--”

“I think not,” Lizzie and William say at the same time.

“Oh, come on,” Brandon says. He tries to touch William’s arm and William swats it away playfully, telling him to stop. Gigi starts laughing as he keeps trying until William gives up.

“Ooh. Have you been working out?” Brandon asks, squeezing William’s bicep. William rolls his eyes and Lizzie bites back a laugh.

“He gets plenty of exercise,” Fitz jokes. “He’s got Lizzie now.”

“I don’t know. She’s hitting on you. Maybe he’s not enough for her now,” Brandon replies and they share an amused look. Lizzie opens her mouth to speak and Gigi stops her.

“Don’t bait them further,” Gigi says, shaking her head. “You know that. It will just go on forever.”

“Anyway, you’ll have to think of a different strategy for winning.” Fitz says smugly. “Distracting the dealer just won’t do.”

“It worked for that one girl…Deedee Wells five years ago,” Gigi says. “She distracted her way through eight rounds before someone complained and she was kicked out!”

“She was a terrible player though,” Brandon adds. “She only called or folded and never bet. Lizzie is better than her already.”

“Remember when that one guy tried to cheat by bringing his own cards?” Fitz says.

“They didn’t even match!” Gigi and Brandon both speak up and start laughing. She feels a nudge against her shoe, feeling William’s foot nudging her. Lizzie looks up and sees him half smiling at her, giving her a signal that this is his foot. She bites her lips and shrugs just enough for William to notice. His smile grows before they break eye contact, turning their attention back to the others.

“How about we don’t limit things now,” Brandon suggests after a few minutes. “They pretty much go straight to No Limit Texas Hold’em anyway.”

“This is where you can really mess with people, Lizzie. Keep raising the stakes until they either fold or call,” Fitz grins, nodding his head.

“Ooh. Count me in on this,” Gigi says, pulling her chair in.

“Sounds fun,” Lizzie says and Fitz starts dealing the deck. Lizzie catches William’s stare again and she waggles her eyebrows, earning her another half smile. He has to be doing this on purpose. Maybe it’s his strategy to help her out for the actual game; getting used to any possible distraction. It’s not helping in any way right now though.

She folds as soon as she sees her cards and it gives her more time to study William. He watches everybody when it’s their turn and will glance at his own cards if and when they increase their bets. Lizzie really can’t seem to stop staring at his hands and thinks he may know she’s looking. William makes subtle movements with the tips of his fingers against the fabric of the table, moving them in a circular pattern. Lizzie is somehow jealous of an inanimate object. She wishes he were really touching her with them. Lizzie knows too well the things he can do to her with those fingers. She lifts her gaze and sees his lips curling up ever so slightly. Damn him. Two can play at this game.

Lizzie toes her shoes off and stretches her toes for a moment. She moves her foot and taps William’s shoe, earning a raised eyebrow but nothing else. Interestingly, she finds it easy to pay attention to the game and tease William at the same time. As she moves her foot slowly under his pants cuff and up his calf, she’s raising the bet on her cards. Nobody is the wiser. She moves down in her chair a fraction of an inch, pulls her foot out of his pants and slides it up past his knee to his inner thigh. William’s eyes flutter and he coughs which makes Lizzie feel power.

“Your bet, Darcy,” Fitz says, pulling William out of his daze.

“Uh, right,” William says and looks at his cards. “I fold.”

“Weak,” Lizzie teases him in more than one way.

“I’m out too,” Brandon adds.

“It’s down to you and me, Gigi,” Lizzie says, looking at her. “I raise.”

“It’s a showdown!” Fitz throws his hands up in the air. “Who are you rooting for, Darce?”

Lizzie moves her foot up a little higher his thigh and William jerks in his chair, nobody catching it but her.

“Lizzie,” William says, roughly.

“I feel betrayed, dear brother,” Gigi pouts. “I see your bet and raise you.”

“It’s getting interesting now,” Brandon says, glancing at Lizzie’s cards. “Damn! Lizzie’s got a good hand, Gigi.”

“So does Gigi,” Sidney says, looking over Gigi’s shoulder.

“What are you gonna do?” Gigi asks, pulling off her faux serious face.

“I’m going to take you down,” Lizzie says, pursing her lips. She rubs her foot against William’s knee before he grabs it under the table, Lizzie seeing his nostrils flaring. “I see _your_ bet and I raise _you_.”

Everybody turns to Gigi and waits to see what she does. Lizzie puts William out of his misery and pulls her foot away, resting it near his ankle.

“I’m all in,” Gigi says, pushing all her chips to the center. There is a melodramatic ‘ooh’ from the table and Lizzie has to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

“What will happen now? Who is going to win? It’s such a nail biter,” Fitz says, providing commentary. William gets up from the table to check Gigi’s cards and then stops near Lizzie.

“Should I go all in too?” Lizzie asks, looking at him.

“You have to go through with you threat,” William jokes. “Take her down.

“I am seriously hurt by this, brother,” Gigi huffs.

“You’re a Darcy. You’ll get over it,” William says, smirking at her as he sits back down.

“I’m all in, too,” Lizzie says, slowly pushing in all her chips.

“There’s nothing let to do but show your cards,” Fitz says. “Gigi?”

“Read ‘em and weep,” Gigi says, laying out her cards. “Full house.”

“Damn,” Lizzie says and Gigi starts to reach for the pot. “You were so close. Four of a kind! Ha!”

She shows her cards and then gloats as she takes her winnings. Gigi pretends to cry theatrically with Sidney putting his arm around her and Fitz cackles. William shakes his head and chuckles at the display happening in front of him. They couldn’t have choreographed better if they had tried. Lizzie gets up from the table and goes over to Gigi, tapping her on the shoulder. Gigi laughs and gets up from her chair before they share a hug.

“Awww. Everything is right with the world again,” Brandon says.

“I think we should end these festivities on a high note,” Fitz adds as he gets up. “Lizzie B definitely knows what she’s doing. One thing though, card shark.”

“What’s that?” Lizzie asks, keeping an arm around Gigi’s waist.

“Work on your poker face. I knew when you had a good hand nearly every time,” Fitz says and Brandon nods. “Maybe William can show you a few of his stoic poses.”

“What does that even mean?” William asks, raising an eyebrow.

“All I’m sayin’ is that this face,” Fitz says, grabbing William by the cheeks. “Did not give any emotions away for months when you showed up.”

“Please let go of me,” William says, muffled by Fitz’s hold. Gigi and Lizzie both cover their mouths to keep from laughing.

“You’ve got smooth skin. What do you use for aftershave?” Fitz asks, lightly smacking his cheek before letting go. William stretches out his jaw and rubs his face, shaking his head at Fitz.

“You and Brandon need to learn about boundaries,” William says.

“Says the fiancé of the woman who was playing footsie with me earlier,” Fitz says smugly.

“You’re just irresistible to both men and women, Fitz,” Lizzie says, playfully patting his back as she passes him. William smiles at Lizzie as she walks over to him and puts an arm around her shoulder as she snakes hers around his waist.

“I thought so,” Fitz replies smugly.

“Okay, I think I need to take this guy home before you make his head explode,” Brandon says, rolling his eyes.

“We should go too, actually,” Gigi says, gesturing between her and Sidney. “There’s this band playing at a bar. We wanted to get dinner before that.”

“That sounds fun,” Lizzie says as everybody starts walking to the entry. “I’m really glad you could all help me out. Maybe I’ll even make it to a second table!”

“I have faith in you, Lizzie B.,” Fitz chuckles. “We should do this again.”

“Maybe after Sidney has moved up,” Gigi suggests, opening the door.

“I, sadly, won’t be joining you guys next weekend. I have a lot to pack and everything,” Sidney says, shrugging.

“Well, we need to celebrate when you do,” Lizzie says, glancing at William. “We can all go out to dinner. Wouldn’t that be nice, William?”

“Hmm? Of course. We could, um, go to Pacific Cafe,” William says.

“I haven’t been there in ages! I love that place!” Gigi says excitedly.

“I know,” William says warmly. “That’s why I suggested it.”

“Hate to break up the sibling moment but we’re goin’,” Fitz says, both him and Brandon waving as they start heading to the elevator. “Poker face, Lizzie! Work on it!”

“I will! Thanks again!” Lizzie replies. “See you next week! And Sidney…looking forward to seeing you up here more often.”

“I’m looking forward to seeing Gigi on more than just the weekends,” Sidney says with a half smile.

“No more long drives,” Gigi groans. “Okay. See you next week, you two. Call me if you need any help.”

“Of course,” Lizzie nods. They say their goodbyes and finally, William closes the door behind them. He leans against the door and looks at her with a hint of a smile. “Stop it.”

“I’m not doing anything,” William says, his smile growing.

“You’re staring at me with your sexy bedroom eyes. You have tortured me enough today,” Lizzie says, walking back to the table.

“My sexy bedroom eyes?” William asks, following her. “As for torture…who was the one rubbing her foot against my leg?”

“Who was the one mimicking lewd gestures with their fingers?” Lizzie asks, glancing at him as she starts grabbing the chips.

“I was doing nothing of the sort,” William replies, standing dangerously close behind her before wrapping his arms around her waist. “You merely have a very active imagination.”

“That’s just what you want me to believe,” Lizzie sighs as he kisses her neck. “We should clean this up…Will.”

“I have a better idea,” William says, his breath making the hairs on her neck stand on end. “We should work on your poker face.”

“And how do you suggest we do that?” Lizzie asks, pulling at her bottom lip as he kisses her weak spot just behind her ear.

“I was thinking,” William hums near her ear. “We could play strip poker.”

“Wow, Mr. Darcy. What kind of girl do you take me for?” Lizzie teases.

“How presumptuous of me, Miss Bennet,” William says, pulling away from her. “I was merely suggesting a way to help you with your poker game.”

“But how would it help you?” Lizzie asks, turning around and pulling him in by his hips.

“I would master the art of distraction,” William says. “If I can sit through a game with a gorgeous, naked woman in front of me then I can do anything.”

“What makes you think I’ll be one naked? You could be absolutely terrible when it comes to strip poker,” Lizzie grins.

“We’re just going to have to find out then, won’t we?” William says, waggling his eyebrows.

“Challenge accepted,” Lizzie says slowly, leaning up and placing a kiss on his jaw. “I am _so_ putting my shoes back on though.”

“They will just be coming right off again,” William grins. “But I’ll allow it.”

“Aaand,” Lizzie says. “My sweater?”

“Nope,” William says, shaking his head. “Only one exception and the shoes are it.”

“Fair enough,” Lizzie replies. “Shall we get started?”

“I’ll give you a minute to get your shoes on. I’m going to put the rest of these chairs back,” William says and Lizzie furrows her brows.

“Why?” Lizzie asks, sitting in her own chair to grab her shoes.

“This is just you and me,” William smirks as he grabs two chairs. “We don’t need an imaginary audience.”

“Afraid you can’t perform under pressure?” Lizzie asks, pulling on one shoe.

“I should be asking the same about you,” William retorts.

“I am more than ready to take you down, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie says, grinning wickedly.

“We’ll just see about that, Miss Bennet,” William says, putting the last chairs back. Lizzie slips on her other shoe as he returns to the table. He takes the remaining chair and places it directly opposite Lizzie, taking a seat.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like to put on anymore?” Lizzie asks, crossing her arms as he gathers the cards and she stacks her chips. “From my calculations, I can take you down in…seven games. Maybe you should have put on more than a t-shirt and jeans today.”

“You are barely in a better position,” William says, quirking an eyebrow. “Now, enough trash talk. Let’s play.”

William keeps his eyes on Lizzie as he shuffles the cards, knowing she’s been staring at his hands for most of the afternoon. He’s not afraid to use any tactic necessary for this game. He deals out the cards and catches the look on Lizzie’s face but keeps any remark to himself. After betting, he puts down three cards face up on the table. This time, she wiggles a bit in her chair as if she’s preparing herself. She has good cards.

“Tip number one for helping you with your poker face,” William starts after he puts the last card face down. “You wiggle in your seat when you have good cards.”

“What?” Lizzie asks, surprised. “I do not.”

“You do,” William nods. “It’s actually pretty cute but it gives you away. Your eyes lights up too.”

“Is it distracting?” Lizzie asks, leaning forward and resting her arms on the edge of the table.

“Ten percent distracting,” William chuckles. “Ninety percent gives you away.”

“So you know,” Lizzie says, making a face.

“Oh, yes,” William replies, nodding. “Show me your cards either way.”

They both lay their cards down on the table and it’s confirmed. Lizzie wins and she grins at him.

“Pay up,” Lizzie says, making a money gesture with her fingers.

“Not quite as satisfying knowing it was going to happen,” William says, standing up. “Just for that, I’m going straight for a big ticket item.”

William reaches behind him and slowly removes his shirt, much to Lizzie’s delight. He quirks an eyebrow at her before balling the shirt up and tossing it behind him. He sits back down and drinks in her expression, knowing it will be more difficult to concentrate.

“Shall we continue?” William asks and Lizzie nods her head with a smile.

Lizzie becomes more aware of her body movements and works on it as they play the next round. Having okay cards doesn’t do much in the way of body wiggling. She ends up losing and decides to even the distraction between them just to make herself feel better.

“It’s a good thing I decided to wear a bra today,” Lizzie teases, pulling off her shirt. She shakes her hair dramatically and she sees a flicker of desire in William’s eyes.

As they continue playing cards, their luck switches back and forth during each hand. Lizzie and William take their time as they methodically figure out which item to remove. It becomes a show every time and Lizzie loves it. Somehow, William finds a sexy way of removing his shoes and Lizzie can’t believe how much it makes her want him. She squeezes her knees together and licks her lips when he spends the most amount of time removing his jeans, smirking the whole time.

“You are quickly running out of clothes,” Lizzie grins. “Just your boxers and a sock left. Don’t know your strategy for leaving the sock on instead of your jeans though.”

“Just another tactic, love,” William says lowly.

Lizzie loses the next round but turns it around in her favor. She pops open the button of her jeans and she gives William a little peak of her blue cotton underwear as she unzips; comfortable for her _yet_ she knows they still rile him up. She tries her best to make it look sexy and wiggles out of her jeans as gracefully as possible, keeping her eyes on him and biting at her bottom lip to make it seem innocent. Lizzie turns around and bends over to pick up her pants, giving William more of a show before returning to her chair.

“Are you quite finished?” William asks, attempting to sound unaffected. She can hear it though; the whisper of lust just waiting to be yelled out. She crosses her legs and gestures for him to deal.

William has to admit something to himself. Playing strip poker with Lizzie was an absolutely terrible idea. She’s sitting across the table from him in just her bra and panties and all he wants to do is touch her. His growing ache for her is showing in more than one way; the least of them being his unsteady hands as he lays out his cards. He wins again. Lizzie pouts and then reaches behind her, shimmying herself out of her bra and dropping it to the floor. God, he’s never going to get used to the sight of her like this. From the way she’s moving in her seat, he knows she’s feeling the same way right now.

“And look where we are now, Miss Bennet,” William says. “One more game and that underwear is mine.”

“In your dreams, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie replies, pursing her lips.

“The odds are not in your favor,” William says with a smirk. Lizzie leans forward and puts her arms on the table, accentuating her breasts slightly.

“I will literally beat the pants off you,” Lizzie says smugly.

“I love a confident woman,” William says, staring at her with an intensity that nearly makes Lizzie break. That look makes her desire for him burn to life in the lower pit of her stomach. He grabs the cards and keeps his eyes on her as he shuffles them, taking a deep breath before he deals.

Crap, she thinks. These cards are not going to help her win. The only thing she can rely on are the cards he’s going to deal. She catches him staring at her and she leans forward again to give him an amazing view. It might help him fumble with the cards; all that blood rushing from his head. Then again, she can barely think whenever she sees him in this state. Most of the images rushing through her head are of him lifting her up a wall or throwing her on the couch. It barely registers that he’s speaking to her.

“Lizzie?” William asks, not hiding his amusement. “Moment of truth. Show me what you’ve got.”

“You first,” Lizzie says, leaning back in her chair. William raises an eyebrow and waits a moment before he puts down his cards. Three of a kind. That settles it. She’s lost. Lizzie puts down her cards and shows her poor hand, William grinning at her reveal.

“Well, well, well, Miss Bennet,” William says. “I do believe that your hand is lower than my hand. That would mean…I won.”

“Right,” Lizzie says, slightly annoyed.

“Pay up,” William says lowly, the intensity of his stare adding to the fire in the pit of her stomach. Lizzie crosses her arms over her chest and sits there.

“Make me,” Lizzie says defiantly and William’s eyes darken even more.

“Is that how it is?” William asks and she nods. William’s chair scrapes against the wood floor as he gets up, Lizzie bracing herself for anything. The look of determination on his face and the way he’s walking towards her is so incredibly sexy that she nearly forgets she’s trying to resist him. William walks behind her and pulls her chair away from the table, Lizzie grabbing the sides as he turns it ninety degrees. He stands in front of her, crouches a little and puts his hands on her hips. She grabs at his arms and squeaks just slightly as he lifts her and puts her down at the edge of the table, moving the chair back further behind him. Lizzie feels like the needle of her body temperature is moving towards dangerous levels as he stands in front of her, those torturous hands just inches from her legs.

“Miss Bennet,” William says huskily as he trails his fingers lightly up her legs. “You have a debt to pay.”

“What if…what if I don’t want to pay it?” Lizzie asks. Her skin feels like it’s on fire. This is what she gets for daydreaming about these fingers all afternoon. She lets out a tiny gasp as he brushes one finger against her underwear before returning to her thighs.

“You won’t be able to enjoy the consolation prize,” William says, grasping her knees and pulling her legs apart just enough to give him access to her inner thighs. Lizzie grabs at the edge of the poker table as he uses the barest of touches against her creamy skin.

“Consolation p-prize?” Lizzie stutters out, briefly closing her eyes as he brushes a knuckle against her underwear once again.

“Did I not inform you there would be one? How inconsiderate of me,” William hums, pushing her legs apart more so he can stand between them. He glides his hands up her thighs and to her breasts, brushing his thumbs across her nipples.

“W-what does it entail?” Lizzie asks, failing to hold back a whimper. William leans in close to her ear and kisses her lobe.

“I’d rather show you, love. You just…need to…” William whispers as he slips his hand under the hem of her underwear. “Pay up.”

“Oh God,” Lizzie says shakily, grabbing his bicep as one finger moves across her slick entrance. “Yesss. _Take them_.”

William pulls away and grins at her glassy eyed expression. He lifts her up slightly from the table and peels her underwear off, pulling them down her legs and letting them fall to the floor. William pushes her legs widely apart and moves in closer, teasing her with a feather light touch against her thighs. Lizzie brings a hand up and curls it around the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. She is anything but gentle as she sucks on his bottom lip and moans as William brings his fingers between her thighs. Lizzie breaks off the kiss and gasps as he pushes two fingers into her. She drops her head against his shoulder and moans as he presses his thumb against her most sensitive area. Her brain has trouble connecting how she feels this much pleasure just from his fingers. Those oh so long fingers that she couldn’t stop staring at earlier. Those achingly talented fingers that were mentally driving her crazy and now driving her so much further.

“Will,” Lizzie moans. “Please.”

Lizzie’s not even sure what she’s asking for but she registers a chair scraping across the floor. William pulls his fingers out and she’s about to protest when she realizes what he’s doing. He takes a seat in front of her, spreads her legs widely apart and pulls her to the edge of the table. He places one kiss on each of her thighs before she feels his lips on her center. William doesn’t waste any time and works his tongue against her, bringing her quickly back to the same levels she was reaching just moments ago. He drapes both of her legs over his shoulders and wraps his hands around her waist, keeping her in a steady position. His tongue glides flatly across and his teeth gently scrape across her, eliciting a loud moan from Lizzie. Her fingers thread through his hair and grab fistfuls, making him groan as he keeps bringing pleasure. The extra vibrations from his mouth around her and his tongue dipping into her are putting her on sensory overload. Her orgasm comes rushing towards her and she whimpers out as she quivers against William.

It takes Lizzie a moment to catch her breath but when William looks up at her, she flashes him a satisfactory grin. He pulls back and she lets her legs slide from his back, dangling from the table.

“If that was the consolation prize then I wonder what the winner gets,” Lizzie says breathily and William grins.

“Would you like to find out?” William asks, quirking an eyebrow.

“Very much so,” Lizzie purrs. She watches him as he removes his boxer briefs and sits down on the chair. He reaches forward and grabs her by the waist, pulling her off the table and onto his lap. Lizzie brings her hands up to cup his neck and he leans forward to kiss her. His hands move smoothly up and down her back while his tongue massages hers, sighing softly into her mouth as her thumb grazes across his jaw. They break apart and gasp for air before he returns his lips to her jaw, kissing across to the spot behind her ear. She leans her head to the side and William sucks on her skin, Lizzie letting out a small whimper. She slowly brings her hands down his body, brushing her fingers along his chest and raking her nails down his abdomen. William kisses along her neck and groans against her skin as she traces one finger along the length of him. She wraps her hand around his arousal and he clamps down on her neck, sucking hard. Lizzie brushes her thumb over the tip of him a few times before lightly squeezing and William’s grip tightens around her torso.

“Lizzie,” William says tightly, pulling away from her neck. “God…you can’t keep doing that.”

“Just a little longer?” Lizzie asks, puffing out her bottom lip. She scoots forward just a little in his lap and gives him a wicked look. William watches as she lets go of him and brings her free hand between her legs, teasing herself in front of him. It’s just about the hottest thing he’s seen her do and he wants her so much. She pulls her hand away and wraps her fingers around him again, moving her hand up and down. If it’s possible, he’s even harder from that display and his control is nearly gone.

“Fuck,” William groans out and Lizzie leans forward, close to his ear.

“I love it when you swear,” Lizzie whispers before biting his earlobe and sucking on it.

“Lizzie…enough!” William growls as he pulls her in closer to him. “No more teasing. I want you _now_.”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Lizzie says lowly. She half stands and grabs onto his shoulders for support, hovering over him in the chair. William moves his hands to her hips and she slowly lowers herself, his fingers digging into her skin as she sinks deeper onto him. Lizzie lets out a gasp as she feels the delicious contact of his pelvic bone pressing against her clitoris. She rocks her hips and rubs herself against him, perfectly content to stay here and hold onto him tightly. William grins at her and lifts her up onto the balls of her feet just a little before he thrusts into her. He does it again and Lizzie lets out a moan as he hits that sweet spot within her. They set a rhythm that sets her skin on fire; William lifting her and thrusting before she presses herself against him. Neither will last very long at this but every movement gives them an immense amount of pleasure. She loves the extra friction between them as she pushes off from the floor. Lizzie kisses him with a passionate desperation and bites on his bottom lip as he moans into her mouth. They break apart and gasp for breath, Lizzie’s whimpers catching in her throat. William kisses and drags his tongue across her collar bone, sucking on her salty skin as she lets her head fall back. His thrusting becomes erratic and Lizzie is right there with him. Their orgasms hit them at the same time and Lizzie screams out William’s name from the intensity of it all. William wraps his arms around her and holds her tight against him as her own name tumbles from his lips.

They struggle to catch their breath and he grins as he feels her lips on his shoulder, Lizzie working her way slowly up his neck. He feels overheated but her lips feel like relief as she leaves slow kisses on his skin. William catches her smile before she captures his lips, giving him a long and lingering kiss. He brings his hands up and threads his fingers through her hair as she continues kissing him. He lifts her up and gently eases out of her before she sits back on his thighs. William lets out a soft sigh, resting against the back of the chair and she pulls back, her forehead against his and smiling lazily.

“The winner has _such_ a better prize,” Lizzie murmurs.

“Something to strive for next time,” William says quietly, trailing his fingers across her hips.

“You know what else?” Lizzie says and he looks at her expectantly. “I think I just found my new favorite position. Why haven’t we tried this before?”

“We’re idiots, remember?” William grins and Lizzie softly giggles. “It was rather…”

“Fantastic? Toe curling? Mind blowing?” Lizzie suggests, brushing her thumb absently below his ear.

“Pick one,” William chuckles and brings a hand up to her neck, brushing his fingers on her skin. “I left a mark.”

“I’ll just steal one of your scarves,” Lizzie says, taking his hand and kissing his palm.

“Good thing it’s scarf weather,” William teases.

“Mmhmm,” Lizzie hums. “You know…this probably didn’t help improve my poker game.”

“I beg to differ,” William says as he brings his hand down to her hip. “I could not read your face at all during the last few games.”

“I still have to figure out my strategy. This…” Lizzie says, gesturing between them. “Won’t really work with other people.”

“I sure hope not,” William replies with a twinkle in his eye. “You’re better than you think. Just play like you did and you’ll be great. Besides, it’s for charity. It’s supposed to be fun.”

“Yea,” Lizzie says, the corners of her mouth twitching up. “And, according to Gigi, we may find ourselves an officiant.”

“I have a feeling you may like Henry,” William replies. “But…it’s probably not the best time to talk about this.”

“Probably,” Lizzie chuckles before glancing at the clock. “What do you want to do for dinner?”

“After an afternoon of poker and an evening of some fantastic sex?” William smirks. “Far too wiped out to cook anything let alone get dressed up to go out.”

“I definitely don’t feel like getting dressed,” Lizzie says lowly. William lifts an eyebrow but doesn’t reply. “Something easy.”

“Easy, huh?” William says, giving her a look and she pushes against his chest. “How about pizza?”

“Sounds perfect,” Lizzie replies, giving him a chaste kiss before she slides off his lap. “You order and I’ll go take a shower.”

“Without me?” William pouts, getting up from the chair.

“I’m hungry!” Lizzie laughs as she throws his boxers at him. “You can join me next time.”

“Taking your word for it,” William grins. Lizzie rolls her eyes at him and picks up the rest of their clothes, finding his shirt and handing it to him. “Extra pepperoni, correct?”

“You know me so well,” Lizzie murmurs, standing on her toes and kissing his cheek. She turns away from him and he lightly smacks her butt, Lizzie throwing him a faux shocked look over her shoulder.

“Couldn’t resist,” William says, shrugging his shoulders. Lizzie laughs and swings her hips as she walks away.

* * *

 

_September 20th_

“You’re sure I’m dressed okay for this? I don’t want to seem like I’m overdressed. The invite doesn’t even say anything,” Lizzie asks as William parks the car. She’s wearing a tea length dark blue and black sleeveless dress and modest black heels under her jacket.

“You look beautiful,” William replies, looking over her and smiling before opening his door. “Besides, you’ve worn that to work.”

“Well, I wore it for an investors meeting,” Lizzie frowns, stepping out of the car as William walks over to her side.

“Lizzie…” William says. “Why are you questioning your choice of wardrobe? Are you nervous? You have no reason to be.”

“It’s my first time going to this and I feel like I’m going to be judged for everything,” Lizzie says, shrugging her shoulders.

“You were invited _and_ paid for,” William says. “You are going to be fine. We’re here to have fun, remember?”

“Is it weird that I’m amused William Darcy is reminding me to have fun?” Lizzie asks, smiling up at him.

“Not at all,” William says softly, bending down to kiss her. Lizzie tugs on his tie to keep him close for a moment longer and smiles against his lips. She smoothes it down as he stands up straight and then takes her hand, entwining their fingers together. “Better?”

“Much. Let’s go play some poker and kick some butt,” Lizzie grins.

Lizzie feels more at ease once they get inside the venue; everything is decorated in a vintage Las Vegas theme. Champagne and hors d’oeuvres are served as William shows her around the room. Just as William is finishing up a conversation with someone, Gigi comes bouncing over with a grin.

“William! Lizzie!” Gigi says, giving them both a hug. “Love the dress.”

“Thanks, Gigi,” Lizzie replies, noticing William’s smirk from the corner of her eye.

“Are you having fun?” Gigi asks.

“I am. I haven’t seen Fitz or Brandon though,” Lizzie says and then leans in, lowering her voice. “And when do we actually play poker?”

“You gotta schmooze and booze before you play,” Gigi replies. “I lost both Fitz and Brandon a bit ago to more interesting people.”

“Because you’re not interesting at all, sister,” William deadpans.

“Thanks,” Gigi says, shaking her head. “I wanted to steal Lizzie before the games start. You’re hogging her.”

“How about asking Lizzie?” William says and Lizzie snickers.

“I would love to,” Lizzie says before turning to William. “I’ll be back.”

“Don’t get into too much trouble, you two,” William says and waves them off. He grabs a flute of champagne from a passing waiter and takes a sip, watching the people around the room. He’s not alone for long and feels a tap on his shoulder, turning around to see Margaret.

“William Darcy, where _have_ you been?” she asks.

“Margaret! It has been awhile,” William says.

“I was beginning to think I had scared you off,” Margaret says. “I thought we had something, William.”

“For you? Always,” William smiles. “I was too preoccupied the last two years unfortunately to make it. I did miss our yearly chat.”

“Well, I am quite happy you’ve made it this time. That wretched Gavin won last year and he is such a poor winner,” Margaret replies.

“Is he here this year?” William asks, looking around. “I was never liked having him at my table.”

“No, thank goodness,” Margaret laughs. “Now catch me up. What have you been up to? How is your sister and how is the company?”

“Always so nosy, Margaret,” William says with a twinkle in his eye.

“You know me,” Margaret replies, touching his upper arm. “I must keep up with my guilty pleasure.”

“Your husband might be jealous,” William says.

“Henry? Never,” Margaret shakes her head. “This is harmless.”

“Of course,” William chuckles. “To answer your questions, Pemberley Digital is doing quite well. The Domino application has taken off so it’s kept us very busy. Gigi was in charge of getting it off the ground. She’s around here somewhere. She took off with my fiancée just a bit ago.”

“Fiancée? So there _is_ someone else in your life,” Margaret says, her eyes widening. “Now, it makes sense. You seem even more cheerful than usual. Who is the lucky woman?”

“Lizzie Bennet,” William says with a big smile. “She’s the founder of Decent Enough Productions.”

“She’s the one?!” Margaret perks up. “I was hoping I would get to speak with her tonight. I am so impressed with her company!”

“She will be really glad to hear that,” William says. “Once I find her, you can meet her. Lizzie wanted to talk to Henry about wedding business.”

”Do you want him to officiate? He will be so happy to hear your news,” Margaret says and adds. “I can’t believe you’re getting married.”

“Sometimes, I can’t either,” William replies, looking down and smiling.

“Oh, I see it all over your face now. You are definitely in love,” Margaret shakes her head. “I’m getting blind in my old age.”

“Don’t be silly. You’re a spring chicken, Margaret,” William teases.

“You are too kind, just like your mother,” Margaret laughs. “We should go find Henry and introduce him. Where is he?”

William glances around the room and spots him, smiling to himself when he sees Lizzie talking to him animatedly.

“It would appear that she has already found him,” William says, pointing them out to Margaret.

“She is _gorgeous_ , William!” Margaret says. “Did you have to fight off ten other guys just to get her attention?”

“That may have been easier,” William chuckles. “Fighting for her affection was uniquely difficult.”

“Well that is a story I definitely want to hear at some point,” Margaret says, glancing at him. “Come on. I want to meet her.”

“Gladly,” William says. He leads the way through the crowd and smiles when Lizzie spots him.

“William!” Lizzie says, lighting up when he reaches her. Margaret takes her place next to Henry and they share a warm look.

“Hey,” William replies, kissing her temple. “Where’s Gigi?”

“She became interesting again,” Lizzie jokes.

“Gigi always is,” William muses. “I see that you’ve met Henry.”

“She has,” Henry says, nodding. “She is a delight, William.”

“Well, I haven’t,” Margaret pipes up, holding out her hand. “I’m Margaret. I have heard so much about you.”

“Good things, I hope,” Lizzie says, glancing at William as he grabs her hand.

“William has been gushing about you. Starting your own company from scratch and being where you are so quickly. I am so impressed,” Margaret says and Lizzie blushes slightly. “The motivation you must have had. It took me quite awhile to get my company to where it is now. I look forward to hearing more from you.”

“That is…Wow. Thank you,” Lizzie says. “I think I’ve kind of surprised myself, honestly. I love where I am.”

“Of course,” Margaret says and then turns to Henry. “Dear, have you heard? William is getting married.”

“I have. It’s very good news,” Henry smiles. “Lizzie was telling me all about it. I would be thrilled to officiate.”

“You would?” Lizzie asks excitedly and he nods.

“Let me tell you something, Lizzie,” Henry says. “William has been attending this event since he was a child. We were friends with his parents and always looked forward to this event. Once a year may not seem like a lot but some people can really impact your life. I’ve seen him grow up before my eyes. If you two want me to be a part of something as special as this, I would be honored.”

“It would mean a lot to us,” William says, taking a deep breath. Lizzie squeezes his hand and he smiles at her.

“Then you two have yourselves an officiant,” Henry replies with a big smile.

“You don’t need to ask us questions about our relationship or anything? I know some do,” Lizzie says.

“I’m not a stickler for that kind of thing,” Henry chuckles. “William doesn’t jump into things quickly. That’s why I’ve beaten him at this event so many times.”

“Hey now,” William speaks up and Lizzie snickers.

“From the way he looks at you and how you were talking about him, I’m pretty confident that you will be excellent together,” Henry says before pulling out his wallet. “Take my card. We can talk about the details later.”

“Thank you so much. This saves us so much time,” Lizzie replies, taking his card and slipping it into her purse. The sound of a bell being rung fills the air and everybody stops what they’re doing.

“The tables are now open. Please find your name and take your seats. The games will begin shortly,” someone announces.

“How official,” Lizzie comments as the doors open to a bigger room.

“They try to intimidate you with it,” Margaret rolls her eyes. “You’re playing right? Henry is this year. I’ve decided to watch.”

“I am,” Lizzie says. “Gigi is watching. You could sit with her.”

“Perfect idea. I still haven’t heard the story about how you two met. I can get all the juicy gossip from her,” Margaret says.

“You’re definitely in for a _boring_ story,” Lizzie in jest, William squeezing her hand again.

“Not at all,” William adds. “We should look for our seats. They don’t like stragglers.”

“Good luck, the pair of you,” Margaret says.

Lizzie and William make their way to the board and see that they are assigned to different tables. Lizzie shrugs and he gives her a quick kiss before they head to their own tables. She spots Fitz at the next table to her left and he gives her big thumbs up, making her laugh. After a few minutes, there’s another ring of the bell and the games officially start.

Brandon is the first of the group to be eliminated. He makes it a few rounds and gets cocky during one hand; betting everything and losing all his chips. He joins Gigi and Margaret and watch as Fitz, William and Lizzie keep on playing. Fifteen tables become ten and Fitz loses during the last play. There is an audible groan from his group and he shrugs before joining them. The bell rings when there are only five tables left and nobody is more surprised that Lizzie is still in the tournament than Lizzie herself.

Five tables become three and William makes a fatal mistake two games in. He joins the others and can’t keep his eyes off Lizzie as she powers through.

“Darcy. What in the world did you do to Lizzie?” Fitz asks.

“What do you mean?” William asks, glancing at him.

“She’s got good game, man,” Fitz grins. “Did you help her with her poker face? She’s a blank slate out there.”

“We played a bit more after you guys left,” William says, holding back a grin at the memory.

“Well, whatever you did,” Fitz says. “She is killin’ it out there.”

“She’s totally going to make it to the last table, William!” Gigi says excitedly. “If she beats this guy. He looks so nervous too!”

“ _I’m_ nervous. This is crazy. It’s just a game,” William chuckles. Gigi nudges him and they share a smile before she puts her hand on his knee. He covers her hand with his and they keep watching.

There is a roar of applause when Lizzie puts her cards down, winning with a full house. She’s completely shocked at how far she’s gotten but it’s been an absolute thrill. Lizzie makes her way to the last table and joins the seven other finalists. She has fought down her nerves this whole time but they come bubbling up as the dealer explains the rules of the last table. She glances over to William, who mouths ‘I love you’ and beams at her. She smiles back at him and her nerves are calmed. Lizzie takes a deep breath and the dealer starts the game.

A handful of games later and it’s down to four people including Lizzie. There has been a standing ovation each time another person loses. It becomes a bit nerve wracking for Lizzie and she is psyching herself out. The dealer hands out the cards for the next game and she has a really good starting hand. Glancing to her opponents, she notices that two of them don’t have a lot of chips left. She attempts a strategy so she can beat them both at once. She doesn’t take her other opponent into account and gets too cocky with her cards, a mere straight. It becomes high stakes as they bet higher and higher until Lizzie goes all in. After she puts down her cards and reveals her big hand, her opponent reveals a higher one. Lizzie is out of the game.

Lizzie feels strangely relieved to be done as she shakes her opponent’s hands. The spectators are on their feet, clapping up a storm. The dealer congratulates her and hands her an envelope containing her prize. She makes her way to everybody, waiting for her near the doors, and Fitz is the first to give her a hug.

“You were awesome, Lizzie B.!” Fitz says. “Talk about beginner’s luck! Fourth place! I bow down to you.”

“Stop being silly, Fitz,” Lizzie laughs as she hugs Brandon and Gigi.

“We were so nervous for you, Lizzie,” Gigi says. “William was shaking.”

“I was not,” William says, shaking his head.

“You were too. You were bouncing your leg and everything,” Gigi grins.

“Stop it,” William chuckles. He gathers Lizzie in his arms and gives her a tight hug, Lizzie wrapping her arms around his neck. “I’m so proud of you. You were absolutely amazing.”

“Thank you, Will,” Lizzie whispers, smiling as he pulls back.

“You don’t have to think twice about anybody judging you now,” William says. “I’m pretty sure you’ve just intimidated everybody. Where did that come from?”

“I have no idea,” Lizzie shrugs. “I just got in the zone as soon as everything started. I was remembering everything you all were saying and it just stuck.”

“I feel like you should be teaching _me_ ,” Brandon says.

“Fast learner. What can I say?” Lizzie laughs.

“What did you win, Lizzie B.?” Fitz asks, nodding to the envelope in her hand.

“I totally forgot! I didn’t even look at the prize listings. All I could remember was the trip to Paris and those gift cards,” Lizzie says. She opens the envelope and her eyes widen. “Holy _crap_.”

“What is it?” Gigi asks.

“Three thousand dollars!” Lizzie says, holding up the check.

“We should celebrate!” Fitz suggests. “Dinner on Lizzie!”

“Excuse you,” Lizzie replies, holding the check close to her chest. “I earned this. I think I get the right to do what I want with it. I don’t want to blow it five minutes after I won and definitely not on you guys.”

“Fine, fine,” Fitz says with a smile. “What are you going to do with it then?”

“Don’t put her on the spot, Fitz,” William says, resting his hand on the small of her back. She looks up at him and he smiles at her. The idea comes to her almost instantaneously at that moment. “Do you want to stick around to see who wins or do you want to go?”

“I think I’m all pokered out,” Lizzie says. “I’ve got a pretty good idea who is going to win at this point.”

“Do you want to celebrate? Maybe go out for some drinks with everyone?” William asks.

“That sounds perfect,” Lizzie nods. “I need to get my jacket and purse.”

“Me too!” Gigi says.

“We’ll get them. We need our jackets anyway,” Fitz says. “You ladies stay right here.”

“Stop buttering me up, Fitz,” Lizzie jokes.

“I’m hurt, Lizzie B.,” Fitz laughs before he walks away.

“This was so much fun,” Gigi says after a moment. “They have never gotten that far in the tournament.”

“Yea,” Lizzie replies, glancing over at William, who’s waiting for their jackets at the coat check. “So, I think I figured out what I want to do with this prize money.”

“Already?” Gigi asks, looking surprised.

“Yea,” Lizzie says. “But I’m going to need your help.”

“I like the sound of this already,” Gigi says and Lizzie grins at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The general idea of this chapter was inspired by true events. My brother organizes a poker tournament every year. You pay to play and pay to watch. That money is used towards a scholarship for the local high school. Businesses also donate food and drink and prizes each year. It's always right after Thanksgiving so...this idea has been in my head since November.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I'm looking forward to writing a lot more :)


	36. In Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and William get some work done on the weekend but not without having a little fun as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I had too much fun writing this chapter. It's definitely one of my longer ones.

_October 4th_

Lizzie and William spend Saturday morning helping Sidney move into his apartment. Gigi was thrilled when William initially offered and Lizzie suspected it was because he wanted to check out the neighborhood; a mere ten minutes away from Gigi’s place. Sidney was no fool either but he was grateful to have the extra help.

By noon, the last of the furniture is brought up the world’s smallest elevator and moved into the living room. A break is declared and Lizzie takes the opportunity to tell Gigi and Sidney that they are heading home. She has reserved the afternoon for wedding invitations. They are thanked profusely for their help and they finally head out, waving as they pass Fitz and Brandon parking on the street.

Lizzie jumps in the shower as soon as they get home and William clears away the dining room table to make room for their project. He goes into his office to grab the sheets of stamps he picked up yesterday from the post office. William comes back into the living room nearly at the same time as Lizzie and smiles at her.

“Shower’s free,” Lizzie says.

“We would have saved time if we showered together,” William jokes as he puts the stamps on the table.

“You know that’s not true,” Lizzie grins.

“It really isn’t,” William says, leaning down to give her a chaste kiss.

“Now, go shower,” Lizzie replies with a smile, patting his back.

“I thought you loved the way I smelled,” William says, leaning against the wall frame.

“Oh, I do,” Lizzie says, giving him a once over. “I just like fresh out of the shower you more.”

“Then, please excuse me, Miss Bennet,” William says, nodding his head towards Lizzie. She nods back and he flashes another smile before disappearing around the corner. Lizzie grabs the invitations and lays everything out in little piles. Wedding invitations consist of too many elements but she is really happy with how these turned out. She brushes her fingers across the raised lettering of their names and the wedding date. Then she grabs her laptop and pulls up the wedding list, complete with the addresses of everyone. Thankfully, William took on that responsibility when they sent out save-the-dates. He has really made this wedding planning a lot easier than she expected. Lizzie starts counting the number of addresses and invitations, knowing they ordered more than they needed just in case. She hears a creak of the wood and feels William a moment later, bent down and placing a kiss on her neck.

“Mmm,” Lizzie inhales. “That’s the smell I love.”

“You smell really good too,” William says, burying his nose into her neck.

“If we showered together, we probably would have forgotten to wash our hair or to use soap,” Lizzie teases as she glances at him.

“Good thing you decided to make a sprint for the shower then,” William says, kissing her neck once more before taking the seat next to her.

“I’m quick like that,” Lizzie grins, nudging him and he chuckles.

“Alright,” William says, clapping his hands together. “How are we doing this?”

“You address the envelopes and I’ll stuff and stamp them,” Lizzie says.

“Seems like you have the easier job,” William replies, playfully narrowing his eyes at her.

“Easier? Do you see how much needs to go in every envelope?” Lizzie says, pointing out her little piles. “The invitation itself, the address and directions to the venue, the RSVP card and the envelope to mail it back to us. Plus the stamps. Where are the stamps?”

“Rigghht here,” William replies, reaching across the table and handing them to her.

“I like these,” Lizzie smiles, noticing the two white roses on each stamp.

“The postal worker recommended them,” William says. “I inquired about wedding stamps and I liked these the most.”

“I had no idea they had wedding stamps. Huh,” Lizzie says. “Good job.”

“Thank you,” William says before grabbing the first envelope. “Let’s get started, shall we?”

 “Yes,” Lizzie nods before adding. “You know you’re addressing them because your penmanship is better, right?”

“My penmanship?” William asks, quirking an eyebrow.

“Whatever. I just like your handwriting more,” Lizzie shrugs. “It’s so much more professional.”

“You have lovely handwriting, Lizzie,” William offers.

“You write more often,” Lizzie says, giving him a look. “I usually take to the computer.”

“I know,” William says, starting to address the first envelope. “So, will you be typing or handwriting your vows?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” Lizzie replies, watching him write with care. “Have you already written yours? We still have so much time.”

“I’ve written down thoughts but nothing concrete,” William says, glancing at her and smiling.

“You’re totally going to try and outdo me, aren’t you?” Lizzie asks, taking the envelope when he finishes.

“Writing our vows isn’t a competition,” William says as he starts on the next address.

“You just have a way with words,” Lizzie replies. She fills the envelope with everything, licks the seal and then stamps it.

“Don’t sell yourself short, love,” William says softly. “Whatever you say will be wonderful.”

“I think I’ll start it out with something like, ‘I love you and your sweet bod, William Darcy. I’m looking forward to many more years of it,” Lizzie says, pretending to look thoughtful.

“How _prolific_ of you,” William says, quirking an eyebrow.

“I thought you would like it,” Lizzie grins.

“I’ll have to make a note to mention how much I admire your figure as well,” William says.

“You should be very detailed about what you love,” Lizzie says with a smug look. William looks at her for a moment and then puts his pen down, leaning towards her.

“I love…” William trails off as he kisses her gently. She sighs and brings a hand up to cup the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. He tries to pull her chair in closer to him but it tips slightly and she grabs his arm with her free hand. They break off the kiss, laughing as Lizzie rests her head against his shoulder. “Are you okay, Lizzie?”

“I’m fine, Will,” Lizzie says, giggling as she lifts her head. “It just startled me.”

“At least you didn’t fall,” William says, smiling sheepishly.

“You would have caught me,” Lizzie replies, patting his chest before she readjusts herself in her chair. “Can I say it’s safe to assume your sentence was going to end with my lips?”

“Yes,” William says, taking a deep breath. “It was.”

“Should we leave the making out for later and the invitations for now?” Lizzie suggests, giving him a teasing look.

“Can’t promise anything. Your lips are very enticing,” William says, picking up his pen to finish a zip code.

“You can kiss me as much as you’d like,” Lizzie says before holding up her hand. “Once we finish this.”

“Sounds very rewarding,” William grins and then hands the second envelope to her.

William and Lizzie get into a rhythm as they work on the invitations. William uses his stylish handwriting for each invitation and each one looks better than the last. As soon as William finishes one envelope, Lizzie is putting the finishing touches on the previous one. Lizzie stops when he hands her Brandon and Fitz’s envelope.

“Can’t we just hand deliver these?” Lizzie asks, giving him a look.

“No,” William says with a twinkle in his eye.

“I’m pretty sure they’re coming to the wedding. They _are_ part of the wedding party after all,” Lizzie says.

“We’re sending an invitation to everybody, Lizzie,” William replies. “Everyone likes getting mail.”

“But, we can--”

“It’s more official this way,” William says quickly.

“You are a dork,” Lizzie replies, bringing her hand up and brushing her thumb across his cheek. “And I love you all the more for it.”

“I love you, too,” William half smiles before kissing her shoulder. He finishes another address and puts it in Lizzie’s pile.

“Speaking of Fitz,” Lizzie says as she puts the stamp on the envelope. “Do you have any ideas for what we should dress up as for the Halloween party?”

“Not sure,” William replies.

“It will be hard to top last year’s costumes,” Lizzie says. “And we certainly can’t repeat them.”

“Despite it fitting with the theme,” William says, glancing at her.

“We can do so many things with famous, fictional, and real couples,” Lizzie replies. “Maybe I don’t have to go as a blonde this year.”

“I very much prefer your natural locks,” William mentions, grabbing another envelope.

“My locks?” Lizzie giggles. “You’re so old school sometimes.”

“You knew that coming in,” William smirks. “Either way, I’m sure there are plenty of couples we can come up with so you can avoid a wig. Lucy and Ricky Ricardo is the first that comes to my mind.”

“It’s cute but you’re basically just wearing a suit,” Lizzie shrugs. “Too easy. Maybe we can put _you_ in a wig.”

Lizzie grins as she threads her fingers through his hair.

“I wonder what you’d look like with orange hair,” Lizzie murmurs and William snorts.

“Orange?” William asks, raising his eyebrows. “I don’t have the skin tone to pull that off. What are you thinking about?”

“Just an idea,” Lizzie says, pulling her hair away. “How nice is this costume place?”

“Same people who made our costumes last year,” William replies. “You pick anything you want tomorrow and they’ll have it ready to your exact measurements before Halloween. Some people just rent from there as well.”

“It’s certainly sounds better than just picking something sold out of a plastic bag,” Lizzie scoffs. “Plus, everything is always the sexy version of something. Who wants to be a sexy Freddie Krueger?”

“They _have_ that sort of costume?” William asks, furrowing his brows.

“Unfortunately,” Lizzie groans.

“I think we can think of something better than that,” William says, shaking his head.

“Lydia went as a sexy bumblebee one year,” Lizzie says. “She was actually pretty cute in it. Went around stinging us half the night. That was…not so cute.”

“I can definitely imagine her doing that,” William chuckles. “The last time Gigi dressed up to go out for trick or treating, she was a Spice Girl. She refused to go unless I dressed up with her. I put on a leather jacket and sunglasses and pretended to be her bodyguard.”

“That is too cute, Will,” Lizzie smiles. “Which Spice Girl?”

“I do _not_ remember,” William says and Lizzie giggles.

“I wonder what she and Sidney will be picking for their costume,” Lizzie says, turning her attention back to her piles.

“I told her about our plans for tomorrow. She mentioned they may be Antony and Cleopatra,” William says. Lizzie places her hand over his and he looks at her.

“I’m proud of you, you know,” Lizzie says quietly and he lifts his eyebrows. “For helping Sidney out today. It’s hard to see your little sister grow up. I mean, I’ll be extra protective of Lydia when she brings someone home.”

“Sidney is a good guy. I can see that,” William says. “My sister deserves the best.”

“She does,” Lizzie says. “Can’t even imagine what you’ll be like if we had a daughter.”

“She won’t be dating until she is 21,” William says flatly. Lizzie whips her head in disbelief at him and she sees the corners of his mouth twitching up.

“William Darcy!” Lizzie laughs, nudging his shoulder.

“Maybe 18 if she provides a good argument,” William grins.

“Our poor hypothetical children,” Lizzie sighs, shaking her head. William’s phone vibrates and he checks it before chuckling.

“What is it?” Lizzie asks, leaning in closer.

“Speaking of children,” William says. “Do you remember Charlie?”

“From IT? He was really nice to me when I was shadowing,” Lizzie nods.

“That’s the one. His wife Jessica just had her baby. A girl,” William says. “Fitz has been keeping up with Charlie through twitter and was compelled to let me know.”

“I feel like Fitz probably isn’t helping out too much at Sidney’s if he’s on Twitter,” Lizzie says before adding. “You should send them some flowers.”

“Fitz is…already on it,” William replies, smiling at her before putting his phone back down. “We still have plenty of these invitations to finish. Shall we?”

Lizzie nods and rubs her hands together before starting on another invitation. The only sound in the room is the quiet music playing from Lizzie’s laptop and they fall back into their rhythm. They nearly halfway done when Lizzie pauses at one envelope. William glances at her and puts the pen down.

“What is it?” William asks.

“Do you think Caroline will come?” Lizzie asks, holding up the addressed envelope.

“I really don’t know,” William says with an unsure face.

“I want to invite her. She’s basically extended family,” Lizzie grimaces. “I just…haven’t spoken to her in awhile. She hasn’t warmed up to the two of us since we started dating.”

“She’s trying. At least, her way of trying,” William says. “We are not as close as we used to be. Bing informed me that she’s been flying back and forth a lot from New York to London for her job.”

“So…” Lizzie starts, staring at the envelope and then back at him. “We just wait and see then.”

“That would be best,” William nods. “We already sent her a save-the-date anyway.”

“Yep,” Lizzie sighs as she puts the invitation in the envelope. “So how many more do we have to do?”

“You have a small pile there,” William smirks. “You are falling behind.”

“Okay, smartass,” Lizzie rolls her eyes as she puts a stamp on the front. “How many more envelopes need to be addressed?”

“Um,” William skims the list on the computer. “About thirty or so.”

“Geez. We’re only half way?” Lizzie asks. “It’s a good thing we’re not having a big wedding. Imagine how many envelopes we’d have to get done.”

“I think my hand would cramp up if I had to address more than this,” William says.

“Uh huh. I’m pretty sure you have more stamina in your hand than that,” Lizzie teases and William raises his eyebrows.

“How depraved of you, Miss Bennet,” William says with amusement.

“I think you’re the depraved one, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie says, nudging into him. “I simply was referencing your letter writing.”

“Wow. My mistake,” William says.

“Yes, it was,” Lizzie replies calmly before pointing at his pile. “Now get back to work.”

William is able to address three more envelopes before noticing Lizzie’s behavior from his peripheral. She’s biting on both of her lips and her shoulders are shaking. It’s barely noticeable but he knows her subtle movements from living with her for the past year. She is trying to hide her giggling. She’s messing with him.

“Lizzie Bennet, you little miscreant!” William exclaims and Lizzie explodes with laughter. He reaches for her and she jumps out of her chair, knocking it to the ground as she runs to the other side of the table. He smirks at her as he stands up, pushing his chair back and staring her down.

“What are you going to do?” Lizzie asks, crouched in a stance showing she’s ready to run either way.

“It seems we’re in a stand off,” William muses, leaning over slightly and placing his hands on the table.

“It seems so,” Lizzie grins at him.

“The way I see it,” William starts. “There are only two options here.”

“I may be willing to hear them,” Lizzie says, her face completely lit up.

“We can either call a truce and go back to work on these invitations,” William offers.

“Or?” Lizzie asks, gesturing for him to continue.

“You pay the price for your devious behavior,” William finishes evenly.

“Interesting. Very interesting,” Lizzie says, stroking her chin jokingly. “On one hand, these invitations do need to get done but on the other, I’m intrigued by how I would have to pay.”

“You aren’t privy to that information,” William replies smugly. “Choose first and then find out.”

“How much time do I have to make my decision?” Lizzie asks, shifting her weight back and forth. William glances at the time on his phone and looks back at her.

“Thirty seconds,” William says. “Time is very precious, Miss Bennet.”         

“Hmmm, Let me internally debate my options,” Lizzie says. William has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. He keeps his eyes on her and notices the slight blush in her cheeks from her sprint around the table. She is so completely beautiful right now and her smile is just growing bigger as the seconds pass. William can’t think of a better way to be spending the afternoon; his entire life really. It’s spontaneous. Lizzie is spontaneous. He was sorely lacking in this before she showed up. He glances at the phone again and announces the time left.

“Ten seconds,” William announces, raising an eyebrow and giving her a look.

“I just can’t decide!” Lizzie says melodramatically, throwing her arms up in frustration.

“Five,” William starts counting down and Lizzie tenses, getting ready to run again. “Two, one. Time is up. What have you decided?”

“Neither,” Lizzie says slowly, her lips curling up.

“Terrible decision,” William deadpans. Lizzie is on her toes the first two times that William attempts to fake her out. He jerks to the right and she’s ready for him. The third time, she’s not as lucky. He makes a break for the left and she shrieks with laughter as he makes it to the other side of the table in three big steps. Lizzie doesn’t even have a chance when she finally starts running. William grabs her by the waist, temporarily lifting her off the ground as he pulls her to his chest. She grips his forearms as he attacks her neck with kisses while she tries to catch her breath. Just then, Lizzie’s phone goes off.

“Mercy. Mercy!” Lizzie laughs, pushing on his arms. “Will! My phone is ringing!”

“Be my guest,” William says, placing one more kiss on her neck before letting her go. She quickly grabs for her phone.

“Hello?” Lizzie answers breathily.

“Lizzie? Hi! It’s Jane!” she answers.

“Hey! How are you?” Lizzie asks, mouthing to William who it is.

“I’m really good,” Jane replies and Lizzie can practically hear her smile through the phone. “How are you?”

“Great! William and I are half working on wedding invitations today,” Lizzie says. “We’ve easily found distractions though.”

“At least you two are having a small wedding,” Jane replies. “Imagine having to prepare over two hundred.”

“Yea, no.” Lizzie chuckles. “What’s up, Jane?”

“What are you guys doing for New Year’s Eve?” Jane asks.

“I don’t know, Jane,” Lizzie says as she takes a seat on the couch. “Besides wedding planning, I barely know what William and I are doing past tomorrow.”

William looks at her in confusion and then quickly runs towards his office to get his calendar.

“Well, Bing and I were figuring out holiday plans,” Jane starts. “We’re coming home for Thanksgiving but we won’t be able to make it for Christmas. I have a big show on Christmas Eve so it’ll just be too hectic. I have this black and white party through work on New Year’s Eve. It’s more of a ball really but I’m able to invite two more people and I was wondering-- well, Bing suggested it-- would you and William like to come?”

“To New York?” Lizzie asks just as William joins her on the couch. “Hold on Jane.”

“Sure!” Jane replies. Lizzie puts her hand over the receiver and turns to William.

“Jane is inviting us to this big fashion shindig for New Year’s Eve in New York,” Lizzie whispers excitedly.

“We don’t have any set plans,” William says, flipping the calendar pages to December. “I mean, there’s Tahoe but you can’t ski.”

“Way to throw that in my face,” Lizzie teases and William rolls his eyes.

“You know what I mean,” William says. “At this moment, I say yes.”

“Okay,” Lizzie smiles at him. “Hey Jane. It’s not concrete but I think we can go. William and I have to discuss it more though.”

“There’s still time, of course! I just wanted to give you plenty of notice,” Jane replies.

“I really want to go, Jane!” Lizzie says as she feels William place his hand on the small of her back. She glances to him and smiles. “New York in December _and_ finally seeing your place.”

“It would be a lot of fun,” Jane agrees.

“We’re going to let you know as soon as possible,” Lizzie says. “Okay, Jane?”

“No problem!” Jane says.

“How is everything else?” Lizzie asks.

“Work is really good. Busy but good,” Jane says. “I am super pleased with how the bridesmaid dresses are turning out.”

“You are amazing for doing that, by the way,” Lizzie replies. “I don’t know how you’re finding the time.”

“I’m finding it somewhere,” Jane laughs and Lizzie hears a voice in the background. “Oh hey, Bing just got home with dinner.”

“Tell him we both said hi!” Lizzie says quickly.

“He says hello back. Hold on,” Jane says and Lizzie waits. She hears muffled voices and she glances at William, who smiles at her. “Bing wants to let William know that he was fitted for his tux today.”

“I will definitely let him know,” Lizzie says.

“Listen, I’ve got to go. Dinner smells delicious and I’m starving!” Jane says.

“Oh, of course! William and I have invitations to finish,” Lizzie says.

“I’ll talk to you again soon! I love you, sis,” Jane says.

“Love you too, Jane!” Lizzie says. She hangs up and turns to William. “She had to go because Bing just came home with dinner.”

“Ah,” William nods.

“Also, she said Bing just got fitted for his tux,” Lizzie adds.

“Perfect. I was going to call him soon,” William smiles before glancing at the calendar in his lap. “Sooo…New York?”

“Yes!” Lizzie exclaims, switching positions on the couch and facing William, sitting cross-legged. “What do you think?”

“I do like the idea,” William says before adding. “We have to lay out our holiday plans soon though. We would need to book flights and a hotel.”

“I, um. I think I have an idea,” Lizzie says before holding out her hand. “May I see your calendar?”

“Of course,” William replies as he digs it out of his briefcase, smiling as he hands it to her. Lizzie flips open the calendar to October. Just as she’s about to turn the page to November, she notices a little note on October 28th.

_Take Lizzie out to dinner?_

“Why the question mark?” Lizzie asks, pointing to the note.

“Oh,” William smiles sheepishly. “Obviously, I haven’t asked you yet. I wrote it down without thinking. I added the question mark in pencil.”

“I’d love to go out to dinner with you then,” Lizzie says, grabbing for his hand. “I say we should do that every year no matter what.”

“That’s a tradition I will absolutely follow,” William replies softly. Lizzie lights up as he brings a hand up to her face and brushes his thumb across his cheek. He leans over and kisses her gently, Lizzie smiling against his lips. She gives herself a moment to think about the significance of that day. It was a mere two years ago but so many things have changed since then. It sparks an idea in her about her vows and she keeps it to herself. As he pulls back, Lizzie grins at him.

“May I have your pencil?” Lizzie asks. William hands it to her in silence and watches as she erases the question mark. She gives it back to him and grabs the pen from the little pocket. He chuckles when he sees what she adds.

_Repeat every year. Dessert to follow at home._

“Okay,” Lizzie sighs, putting the pen back in the pocket before turning the page. She flips back and forth from November and December for a few moments. William notices the little crinkle on her forehead and he knows she’s mentally figuring it out in her head. He can see her counting days and occasionally flipping to January. He patiently sits there and waits.

“I think I’ve got it,” Lizzie says after a bit, looking back up at him.

“I’m all ears,” William replies.

“We go home for Thanksgiving,” Lizzie says and he nods. “We can drive or fly but I would say Wednesday night to Saturday or Sunday.”

“You’re willing to fly this year?” William asks, a little surprised.

“Those details are not important at this second, Will,” Lizzie says, giving him a look. “Anyway, we go home for Thanksgiving.”

“Right,” William nods.

“And then…okay, bare with me,” Lizzie says, biting her bottom lip. “We don’t go home for Christmas.”

“What?” William asks, confusion on his face. “You don’t want to go home?”

“Wait, wait. Listen for a moment,” Lizzie says quickly. “Christmas Eve and Christmas are right in the middle of the week and there’s no way we would go home ON Christmas Eve. We would try to beat the holiday rush and go on Sunday or Monday probably.”

“Riiight,” William says slowly.

“I could totally squeeze in a few extra work days if we didn’t go,” Lizzie says. “I know it’s not a big deal but I won’t be at work from the end of January to essentially the beginning of March so –“

“Hold on,” William says with a grin. “The beginning of March? Does that mean you’re saying yes to Pemberley?”

“Yea,” Lizzie smiles. “I am. I was going to tell you.”

“You’re telling me now,” William says and Lizzie nods. “We’re talking about plans. We might as well have everything set.”

“So anyway,” Lizzie pushes. “It’s not just about work. I thought it would be nice to spend Christmas together…just the two of us. We didn’t even get a tree last year. We just used your pre-decorated faux, fancy tree.”

“You said you were okay with the tree,” William says, frowning.

“Last year,” Lizzie replies. “It was perfect. You were on your long business trip, we were gone for Christmas and went to Tahoe right afterwards. It made sense. We were very minimal in our decorations.”

“But you’d like more,” William adds.

“I _loved_ Christmas with you last year,” Lizzie says, grabbing his hands and entwining their fingers together. “There were just a few traditions we didn’t do. I want to pick a Christmas tree with you, go shopping for decorations, and hang up our _own_ stockings on the mantle. Plus, January is going to be so crazy with the wedding. My mom will probably be calling every other day and then they will be coming up a few days before. I just think it will be less stressful to spend Christmas alone. With you.”

“It sounds really nice,” William says, a smile spreading across his face. “Don’t forget the mistletoe.”

“And the mistletoe,” Lizzie laughs softly.

“So, Christmas here and then to New York for New Year’s Eve?” William asks and Lizzie nods. “Considering this is your first trip to New York, what would you say to leaving on the 27th or 28th?”

“You want to impress me with your knowledge of the city, huh?” Lizzie teases.

“I just thought it would be nice so you could have a few extra days with your sister,” William says. “Plus, there is a lot to do in the city during the holidays.”

“I’d like that,” Lizzie says. “You can’t go overboard though.”

“Overboard how? I would never,” William says, raising an eyebrow.

“Uh huh,” Lizzie shakes her head. “I can see the gears turning in your head.”

“Darcybot does not compute,” William smirks and Lizzie smacks his chest, laughing.

“Okaaay,” Lizzie sighs. “Now comes the hardest part.”

“And that would be?” William asks.

“Telling my mom,” Lizzie says, grimacing.

“Do you want to call her right now?” William asks.

“I need to get it over with,” Lizzie says. “I think this is a conversation better had alone. I know how to handle her. How about you keep working on the invitations and I’ll call her. That way, once we finally finish with these things…”

“We can get to work on these trips,” William finishes.

“Exactly,” Lizzie smiles, leaning in and giving him a quick kiss. She gets up from the couch and heads towards the bedroom, pausing at the hall. “If I don’t return in twenty minutes…”

“You’ll still be talking to your mom,” William chuckles.

“You got it,” Lizzie smiles before leaving.

William gets up and returns to the dining room table, picking up Lizzie’s chair that fell to the floor. He gets back to work on the invitations and finds the lack of distractions both helpful and too quiet. They may not have been that productive working together but it was fun for him. Now she’s trying to convince her mom about their change in holiday plans.

William has been to New York a number of times but going with Lizzie? It will seem completely new to him. He loves going somewhere she’s never been because he gets to see it through her eyes. One of his favorite activities with her is taking her to a restaurant that he’s been to before. He finds new flavors in a dish that he’s had on more than one occasion. She has opened up his senses in every way. He knows it’s cliché but it’s true. Lizzie makes him appreciate the smallest things about life that he would have overlooked before. It will be impossible to hold back for the entire trip. William is already thinking about everything he can show her; all the touristy spots he knows she’ll want to check out. Places he avoided before but will find pleasure in now because he knows she’ll enjoy them.

There’s also the perk of spending some quality time with Bing. Living on different coasts and in different time zones makes it more difficult for them to catch up. They both make a point to call as often as they can but sometimes, it only ends up being twice in a month. They email each other more often and Bing keeps teasing him about his bachelor party; sending him crazy links that usually make him laugh.

Before he knows it, he only has a few envelopes left to address and he wonders if Lizzie is okay. As if she hears his thoughts, she appears from around the corner and lets out an exasperated sigh.

“That bad?” William asks, giving her a sympathetic smile.

“Actually, it wasn’t terrible,” Lizzie says, running her fingers through his hair as she passes him. She takes a seat next to him and notices how much her pile has grown. “Well, you were productive.”

“You were gone awhile,” William says. “Tell me how it went with your mom.”

“She was disappointed,” Lizzie says and William nods. “She was understanding though…maybe a little too understanding?”

“Do you mean--”

“Yea,” Lizzie groans. “Either way, I promised that we would call them on Christmas. She asked if we could use that ‘cute little gadget that shows your face.’ Sooo…we may use Domino or Facetime or Skype. Whichever one is less confusing for her.”

“Of course,” William chuckles. “Lydia can help her out.”

“Yeaaa. She’s going to be mad at me,” Lizzie winces. “Leaving her alone with mom and dad for Christmas.”

“You know, we can fly her up for her birthday again,” William suggests. “If you’d like.”

“I would,” Lizzie smiles. “We took her to the touristy spots last year. You’ll be around so we can take her to the hidden gems this time.”

“That would be enjoyable,” William says.

“Oh! What about Gigi and Sidney? This breaks your yearly holiday trip with her,” Lizzie says.

“We’ll let her know about the plans but it’s pretty much her choice on what she would like to do for the holidays,” William says quietly. Lizzie gives him a soft smile, resting her hand over his own and he smiles at her in return. “What else?”

“My mom wants to take advantage of us being home for Thanksgiving by holding the bridal shower then,” Lizzie says.

“That makes sense,” William replies.

“Yea. While everyone oohs and aahs over inappropriate gifts for me, you and Bing can go hang out elsewhere,” Lizzie says and William snorts. “Go do manly things.”

“We will grunt and talk about our women and smoke cigars,” William says, snarling dramatically.

“Ooh. You totally just gave me an idea on a costume for you tomorrow,” Lizzie says, her eyes lighting up.

“Uh oh,” William says, raising an eyebrow. “I don’t trust that look.”

“You definitely shouldn’t,” Lizzie teases.

“You put me in something ridiculous and I’ll do the same to you,” William warns.

“Tomorrow should be fun then,” Lizzie grins and William sighs. “Oookay. We really do need to finish these.”

“Hey. I am nearly done with my half. I only have two left,” William teases. “You have fallen very behind.”

“Won’t you help me?” Lizzie asks, fluttering her lashes. “The sooner we finish, the sooner we can look for flights and you can spend money on me.”

“Lizzie!” William cackles and she grins at him.

“Or how about,” Lizzie says, giving him a more sincere look. “The sooner we finish, the sooner we can put these in the mail and focus on other wedding details.”

“That sounds more like the Lizzie I know,” William says softly.

“And make out,” Lizzie says, nudging his shoulder.

“I feel like that was already implied,” William says, glancing at her.

“Just wanted to reiterate,” Lizzie murmurs, placing a hand on the back of his neck.

“Thank you, love,” William whispers, leaning in and giving her a kiss. She plays with the hairs on the nape of his neck and he hums against her lips at her touch. “My defenses quickly crumble when you do that.”

“Sorry,” Lizzie says guiltily, pulling her hand away.

“No, you’re not,” William smirks, picking his pen back up.

“No, not really,” Lizzie says, straightening the pile of envelopes.

“It’s a nice preview for later though,” William adds.

“Get back to work then, William!” Lizzie demands in jest, straightening her own posture. William smiles to himself as she starts working on the rest of the invitations. He wouldn’t trade this for anything.

* * *

 

_October 5th_

It takes some convincing to get Lizzie up on Sunday morning. She tightens her hold around William’s torso, mumbling that it’s more comfortable under the covers with him. They have things to accomplish and their costume adventure is their main concern. After some intense negotiations that include a promise of hot chocolate and waffles, Lizzie is helped out of bed by William. She immediately grabs the blanket at the foot of the bed and wraps it around her before following him into the kitchen.

Two hours and four waffles later, William is pulling out of the parking garage and on their way. While they drive, William explains to Lizzie that this place is not well known to the public but has the best selection of authentic looking movie and television costumes.

“So it’s like the Kleinfeld’s of costumes?” Lizzie asks. “Try something on and they make it to your size?”

“Something like that. They mainly work with film and web media so there’s a faster turn around. If there’s ever a movie shooting in the area, they help out,” William says. “I have used them for a fair few projects with Pemberley when the wardrobe department is swamped with other work.”

“So, I should make a good impression,” Lizzie says.

“If you were doing a large production of something,” William replies.

“I may be working on something that will require costumes in the near future,” Lizzie teases. William dares a glance at her before turning back to the road.

“Is this something I don’t know about?” William asks.

“Just a new project I'm working on. I can’t be giving all my company secrets away to the enemy,” Lizzie grins.

“I have many methods of torture that I know to be quite effective on you, Miss Bennet,” William says, stopping at a red light. He turns to her and smirks before she sticks her tongue out at him. His smirk turns into a genuine smile that includes an intense gaze, making her heart skip a beat and a faint blush creep up her neck. Sometimes, Lizzie wonders how one little look from him can still have such an effect on her. She reaches over and grabs his right hand, squeezing it and resting it on the console.

“Green light,” Lizzie says quickly. William peels his eyes off her and hits the gas. “How much further?”

“We’re nearly there,” William replies.

“I haven’t been to this part of San Francisco,” Lizzie says, looking out the window. “Has all this been a giant scheme to do away with me once and for all? You’re taking me to an abandoned warehouse and then making me disappear?”

“I’m so very tired of finding your bras on the bathroom floor, you see,” William says flatly.

“I leave them there on purpose,” Lizzie retorts. “It’s for your viewing pleasure.”

“I prefer to view them on you,” William says.

“I know,” Lizzie smirks. “Besides, you’re the one taking them off seventy percent of the time. _And_ , your boxers are there too! It’s all your doing, really!”

“I’ve been caught red-handed,” William says.

“If you were caught red-handed, you would currently be taking my bra off and throwing it on the floor,” Lizzie says smugly.

“Don’t take me so literally, Lizzie,” William chuckles.

“I’m just saying,” Lizzie grins. “You should be saying guilty as charged or something.”

“Your sass is in rare form today,” William notes as he turns into a parking lot. “We are here, by the way.”

“Oh good. I’m looking forward to putting you in some entertaining costumes,” Lizzie says.

“As am I,” William replies, pulling into a parking space.

Once they’re out of the car, they grab each other’s hand and head inside. Lizzie is already impressed with the size of the building from the outside but she is practically overwhelmed when they get inside. She can see through the windows just beyond the lobby and there are racks upon racks of costumes. It may be possible to get lost in a place like this.

“Where do we even start?” Lizzie whispers to him and he gestures with his head towards the desk.

“Welcome! Do you have an appointment?” the man at the desk asks.

“Yes, we do. It should be under William Darcy. Andrew and Rebecca should be expecting us,” William says. The man makes a phone call and only a moment later, a woman comes walking in from the main area.

“William Darcy! I was wondering when you would show up,” Rebecca says, walking towards them.

“Hello, Rebecca,” William replies. “It’s a pleasure to see you.”

“As always,” Rebecca smiles. “Andrew went out on a delivery to Oakland so you probably won’t see him today. And this must be Lizzie.”

“Hello! It’s so nice to meet you,” Lizzie nods, holding out and shaking her hand.

“You too! How did your Princess Bride costumes turn out?” Rebecca asks.

“Oh wow. You remember that?” Lizzie asks, her eyebrows going high.

“William is practically a regular customer, bringing us business from Pemberley throughout the year,” Rebecca says. “When he came in asking for some personal costumes for him and his girlfriend, I was more than happy to do it. Authentic looking costumes are always the best ones, don’t you think?”

“I absolutely loved my costume,” Lizzie says, glancing at William and smiling at him. “It was a big hit.”

“What do you two have in mind this year? I’m glad William brought you in too. He was all secretive last year,” Rebecca says, giving him a look. “It’s easier for us.”

“We are, uh, not prepared. We don’t have much of an idea,” William chuckles. “Most of our time has gone towards planning our wedding lately.”

“Well then!” Rebecca lights up. “We certainly have plenty to choose from. Follow me.”

Rebecca brings them to the main floor to show them around.

“I would probably check out our costumes from the left,” Rebecca says, gesturing. “We have our background character costumes on the right. Our pop culture inspired costumes are categorized first by decade of release and then alphabetically through release. Plus, many of them have some varied sizes you can try on. They may not all be a perfect fit but it will give you a general picture.”

“That is some serious business,” Lizzie says.

“It helps us in a hurry for the bigger movie productions,” Rebecca replies. “If they need ten flapper costumes, we know right where to go.”

“You want to be a flapper?” William asks lightly, knocking their joined hands against her side.

“Oh yea. Then you can wear another suit. That is sooo different from what you normally wear,” Lizzie says sarcastically.

“We have so much to choose from. Classic costumes from Sesame Street and I Love Lucy to the newer ones like The Avengers, the latest Captain America, X-men, and Spiderman,” Rebecca says.

“Maybe you should be Spiderman and I’ll be your Mary Jane,” Lizzie whispers, waggling her eyebrows at him.

“You just want to see me in something skin tight,” William smirks.

“You know it,” Lizzie says, nudging him.

“There are a couple of dressing rooms in the corner right over there,” Rebecca says, pointing to the left. “There’s a couch in there and some snacks. We know it can take awhile to find a good costume sometimes.”

“They should have couches in every dressing room,” Lizzie says.

“I’m so disappointed when there isn’t one!” Rebecca laughs. There’s a muffled noise coming from her walkie talkie and she pauses. “Oh! I need to get back to the front. Natalie is going to be helping you out. She’s downstairs in fittings right now but she is my best employee. Knows this place like the back of her hand.”

“Thank you again, Rebecca,” William says.

“It’s no trouble at all,” Rebecca replies before she turns and walks away.

“Sooo,” Lizzie starts, looking around. “There’s so much to choose from.”

“Well, make a suggestion,” William replies. “Do you want to be more modern this year?”

“Maybe we could both be badass superheroes,” Lizzie grins. “It’s _all_ the rage with the Marvel movies.”

“It’s a possibility,” William says, tugging on her hand to a random row. “Why don’t we look through a couple decades of movies before going straight for the hardcore costumes?”

“Alright,” Lizzie hums in amusement, stopping in the middle and looking through some outfits. “Rebecca said she had Sesame Street costumes?”

“I believe she did,” William replies, his eyes going wide at a one costume covered in sequins. “Why?”

“Well…” Lizzie pauses and looks up at him. “You could be Big Bird and I could be Snuffleupagus.”

“Is it because I’m tall?” William asks, raising an eyebrow at her. “Besides, Snuffleupagus was thought to be Big Bird’s _imaginary_ best friend for the longest time. I’d rather not.”

“What? How do you know that?” Lizzie asks, taken aback.

“I watched Sesame Street when I was a child,” William replies.

“You did?” Lizzie gasps and stops what she’s doing.

“Is that really so difficult to believe?” William smiles at her. “I may have grown up in a different environment than you but I still watched television. Sesame Street was very educational. My parents encouraged it and I even watched it with Gigi sometimes when she was young.”

“I love that,” Lizzie beams at him. “Every so often, I uncover a little gem about your past that I didn’t know and it just makes me love you more.”

“Same goes for you,” William says, putting his arm around her shoulder.

“I hope Sesame Street is still on when we have our kids,” Lizzie sighs.

“Me too,” William says softly before kissing her head. “It would be a travesty if it wasn’t.”

“It really would be,” Lizzie replies and then pulls away. “We could be Bert and Ernie!”

“I have insider information that those costumes would be at the top of the list for Fitz and Brandon this year, actually,” William says with a half smile.

“Then it would have been a Muppet party if you said yes to Big Bird!” Lizzie laughs. “Let’s stay away from that then.”

“Good idea,” William says. She grabs his hand and pulls him to another row. She skims through the movie tags on the rack within her row and then stops. She pulls out a ruffled, one shoulder white dress.

“What movie is that from?” William asks just as she points to the tag on the rack.

“ _Saturday Night Fever_ ,” Lizzie grins before pulling out the white suit it goes with. “With John Travolta?”

“Ah yes. The disco dancing movie,” William says, inspecting the suit. “I came home late from work one evening to find Gigi watching it. It seemed quite hokey.”

“It’s _so_ very cheesy,” Lizzie laughs. “You could totally pull this off. We’ve got the height difference down. Do you think you’ve got the moves?”

She starts lowly singing _Do the Hustle_ and moving her shoulders, teasing him along. William peers over the costumes to see if he can spot anybody and then puts the suit back on the rack. He leans forward and holds out his hand.

“I hear this music’s really good for dancing,” William whispers and Lizzie giggles as she takes his hand. They try out a few dance moves and then he spins her around before pulling her in close, both of them laughing.

“We have to try these on now,” Lizzie says, looking through the few versions of the white dress and finding her size. William mirrors her actions and they continue their search. As soon as they turn, they nearly run into a girl who looks to be in her early twenties.

“Hi, I’m Natalie. Sorry I couldn’t get to you sooner!” Natalie says sweetly. “It looks like you two found something to try on already?”

“Oh, uh, yes,” William says, holding up the outfits.

“I can take those to the dressing room for you,” Natalie replies and William hands them to her. “Now, I’m mainly here to help you find anything or to get you into a particularly complicated costume.”

“I’m not sure if we were planning to go for complicated,” Lizzie shrugs.

“Oh, trust me,” Natalie says. “If I wasn’t here, you’d need something. Now that I’m here, you probably won’t.”

“Well, actually,” William starts. “Lizzie was mentioning something about superhero costumes.”

“What decade? Do you want more updated or do you want to go early television? We have Catwoman and Batman from Adam West’s days,” Natalie says.

“I’m pretty sure he couldn’t pull off that Adam West suit,” Lizzie laughs. “But maybe you have some suggestions? Any super heroes or fun couples where the girl has red hair?”

“I totally know what you need. Give me about ten minutes and I’ll put some outfits in your dressing room,” Natalie says. “Feel free to keep looking around though!”

“Oh wait!” Lizzie says quickly before Natalie gets away from them. Lizzie goes over and whispers something in Natalie’s ear, William unable to hear what they’re saying but is curious about her hand gestures.

“You think you can find that?” Lizzie asks, pulling back.

“It’s not a problem at all,” Natalie says. She smiles at William before turning around and disappearing into a row.

“So, what were you asking her for?” William asks.

“You’ll see,” Lizzie says innocently.

“Uh huh,” William replies, narrowing his eyes. “Where to?”

“Come on. We need to get to the decades I know. The nineties and aught years,” Lizzie says, grabbing his hand.

“Aught,” William teases.

“The two thousands are so boring to say,” Lizzie smiles at him.

It takes them a few minutes but they’re soon looking through a number of costumes that Lizzie recognizes. A few times, she pulls out really baggy shorts or a tye-dyed shirt and holds it up to William with a grin. He just glares at her until she breaks and puts it back.

“Hey Lizzie? Is this a costume someone would actually wear out of the bedroom?” William asks, holding up a silver corseted outfit.

“Moulin Rouge!” Lizzie exclaims, looking at the details of the costume. “I loved this movie when I was younger. Everything was so extravagant. Plus, Ewan McGregor singing? Be still my heart.”

“Now I have Colin Firth _and_ Ewan McGregor to compete with?” William asks playfully.

“They’ve got nothin’ on you, Will,” Lizzie smiles at him. “Besides, you have a great singing voice.”

“I’ll sing just for you, love,” William murmurs. He bends closer to her and gives her a chaste kiss, briefly closing his eyes when she brushes her hand across his cheek.

“So, what do you think?” Lizzie asks, holding it up. “Too risqué?”

“What would the male counterpart to this costume be?” William asks.

“Christian is a poor poet in love,” Lizzie says dramatically. “He would wear slightly baggy dress shirts and suspenders.”

“So you would be all dressed up…or down as it were,” William says, gesturing to the outfit. “And I would wear something similar to my current outfits.”

“Less fitted but yes,” Lizzie says and she spots the look in his eye. “You totally want me to try this on. Not even as a contender…you just want to see this on me.”

“I definitely do,” William nods.

“I’ll make you a deal,” Lizzie says. “If I try this on for you then I get to pick _anything_ out of this store and you have to try it on.”

“Will you be putting me in a dress or something?” William asks warily.

“I wasn’t going to go that direction, but now that you mention it, you’d make a great Disney Princess,” she muses.

William cocks an eyebrow.

“I’m kidding!” Lizzie laughs.

“Hmmm,” William contemplates for a moment. “I accept.”

“I knew you would,” Lizzie says, bouncing once. “You never can turn down me wearing lingerie. Even if it is from nineteen hundred.”

“Nineteen-aught,” William corrects and Lizzie laughs.

“Come on. I’m pretty sure Natalie is finished picking out some costumes for us,” Lizzie says. They head towards the changing room and see Natalie walking out just as they get there.

“Perfect timing! Ooh. I love Moulin Rouge. I don’t know why I didn’t think of that one,” Natalie says. “I hung up various costumes ranging from super heroes to classic. I know red hair was the key but I took some liberties.”

“Thank you for your help!” Lizzie says.

“We would probably be here all day without you,” William adds.

“The day is still young,” Lizzie jokes.

“It’s really no trouble. I love helping people who actually want to try things on,” Natalie says. “Most of the time, it’s costume designers who pick and choose and are out of here in the blink of an eye.”

“You can’t get rid of us that easily,” Lizzie says. “He deprived me of this last year. I’m going to enjoy it.”

Natalie smiles. “If you need any help enjoying yourselves, I’ll be out on the floor.”

“Thank you, Natalie,” William says. Natalie is out the door in a flash, leaving them alone in the dressing room.

“So, what do we have?” Lizzie asks, checking out the options in front of them.

 “I think I get about seventy-five percent of these costume references,” William says before pausing at one costume. “And what is this?”

“It’s my pick,” Lizzie says, glancing at him.

“You had her find this before we made the deal!” William replies.

“I did. I was going to attempt to persuade you before but it all just fell into place for me,” Lizzie says with a cheesy smile. “Now you can’t back out.”

“You little trickster,” William shakes his head.

“You love me,” Lizzie says smugly.

“I suppose,” William says, hanging the costume back up with the others. “Who is ‘Rory’?”

“It’s from Doctor Who,” Lizzie says, now looking through her own costumes. “Do you remember that weird story Lydia forwarded us once as a joke? It’s from that show.”

“Rory is a Roman warrior?” William asks.

“Rory and Amy were companions to the Doctor for a few seasons,” Lizzie starts to explain. “I don’t know the specifics but Amy was locked in some sort of box and he was guarding it for two thousand years or something. I don’t know the logistics behind it. Amy has red hair though. I see why she chose it.”

“So they’re a couple,” William says.

“Yea. He was a bit bumbling but he got the girl in the end. Sound familiar?” Lizzie smiles. “Want to try them on? You get a fancy cape and everything.”

“Sure,” William says, grabbing the curtain to his cubicle. “Don’t peak.”

“You too, mister,” Lizzie replies. Her costume is relatively easy to get on and she’s done before William. Just as she’s getting her second boot on, there’s a knock at their door.

“I’m trying to figure out the logistics of these pants and…skirt thing,” William says. “Not dressed yet.”

“I’ll get it,” Lizzie chuckles. She opens the door to find Natalie.

“You look fantastic as Amy Pond! How is he doing?” Natalie asks.

“He has more components but I’m sure he’ll look good,” Lizzie smiles.

“I forgot to tell you. The Moulin Rouge costume looks tricky but it’s not. The zipper is actually on the side,” Natalie says.

“Thank you for that,” Lizzie replies. “I like what you’ve picked out by the way.”

“I hoped you would,” Natalie says.

“Lizzie,” she hears from behind her.

“Just a sec!” Lizzie says, waving to Natalie and closing the door. “Okay, now show me.”

William opens his curtain and smiles sheepishly at her. She thinks he looks good in the costume except for the fact that his pants are three inches too short. Lizzie covers her mouth to hide her laughter.

“The perk of having these costumes custom made is that I can avoid problems like this,” William says, pointing at his ankles. “The boots do not fit either.”

“You still look very masculine,” Lizzie says. “Like you’re about to go to war.”

“You look cute. The skirt is shorter than you normally wear,” William notes.

“Yea. I feel like I’d probably be pulling down on it all night,” Lizzie shrugs. “I don’t have any attachment to this. Shall we try again? We have a good pile to go through.”

“I think I’d like to see the Moulin Rouge costume on you,” William smirks.

“So soon?” Lizzie asks, perking up a little.

“Why not?” William says, smoldering slightly.

“Whatever you’d like,” Lizzie says, giving him a playful look. She saunters back into her stall and William keeps his eyes on her. He makes quick work of changing, noting how much easier it is to take this Roman costume off than it was to put on. He pulls his jeans on and steps out of his stall as he puts his shirt on, noticing that Lizzie is still in the stall.

“Will you need any help?” William asks. Lizzie sticks her head out of the curtain and gives him a wicked look.

“Sure,” Lizzie says and he takes a step towards her stall. “Why don’t you get Natalie?”

“You little tease,” William says, chuckling. “Do you really want me to get her?”

“I’ve got it,” Lizzie says. “I do have a little experience putting things like this on.”

“Of course you do,” William smiles before she disappears behind the curtain.

“I _love_ how detailed this is! It looks just like Nicole Kidman’s in the movie,” Lizzie says after a few moments. “Gigi never made you watch this?”

“I can’t say that she has,” William says, picking some lint off the couch. “I have a feeling we may be watching it in the near future though.”

“You bet we are,” Lizzie replies, sticking her head out from the curtain again. “Nicole Kidman is totally ridiculous in the beginning but I love it.”

“I look forward to it,” William says, half smiling at her.

“Okay,” Lizzie says after a moment, still behind the curtain. “Nicole Kidman makes this big entrance in this costume. She’s lowered down by a swing and then it’s just this crazy musical number. I definitely can’t make that entrance but…are you ready?”

“Of course,” William says, amused by how excited Lizzie appears to be.

Lizzie pushes the curtain aside and dramatically gets into a pose for William. The silver and black sequined costume nearly fits her perfectly and the tails reach just past the back of her knees. She’s wearing black gloves that cover all the way past her elbows. She sees his smile grow and she uses her sexiest walk to go over to him.

“Do you like it?” Lizzie asks, lowly. She puts her hands on her hips and shakes them a little, the sequin strings from the front of her costume making a jingling noise.

“You look _very_ nice,” William says, nodding his head in appreciation

“Did you know during the old days of the Moulin Rouge,” Lizzie starts, taking a seat on his knee and crossing her legs. “The dancers sometimes didn’t wear any underwear?”

“Oh really?” William asks, looking down to notice a sliver of her green underwear. He smirks and traces a finger across it.

“Obviously, I’m wearing some right now,” Lizzie says, putting her arms around his neck. She holds back a smirk as she rakes her fingers across the back of his neck, the power returning to her. “But, when they would dance the Can-Can, the paying customers would get quite a show.”

“I could imagine,” William says roughly. His eyes are just barely beginning to darken and all Lizzie wants to do is kiss him until he’s gasping for air. She’s staring at his lips and it’s so incredibly tempting, especially with his hand on her thigh.

“I really should get out of this,” Lizzie murmurs, sliding off his knee. “We have so many more to try on.”

“We certainly do,” William agrees, watching her every movement. Lizzie doesn’t care anymore. She’s going for it.

“Maybe I could use some help after all,” Lizzie suggests, holding out her hand. It’s as if a light bulb has actually turned on above his head and he’s up within seconds. His hands go straight for her hips and he’s guiding her backwards into her room. She just barely has time to close her curtain when his lips are on hers. Lizzie throws her arms around him and the ground disappears from under her. He’s lifted her up and her feet are dangling but Lizzie couldn’t care less. She just really wants to keep enjoying the things his tongue is doing to her. She has riled him up and she is loving every second of it. There’s a moan between them and his hold tightens just slightly. It isn’t until her lungs feel like they’re about to burst that they pull apart, gasping for air as he puts her down.

“Whoops,” William says simply.

“I like whoops,” Lizzie giggles breathlessly, resting her hands on his chest.

“We really should…” William trails off, staring at her swollen lips.

“We should,” Lizzie agrees, knowing how that would end. “You know what I think?”

“Hmm?” William hums, Lizzie watching his eyes continually dart between her eyes and her lips.

“You should try on your costume next,” Lizzie says and the spell is broken.

“Really?” William sighs. “You actually want me to put that on.”

“Yes, please,” Lizzie says. “A deal is a deal.”

“You beat me this time, Miss Bennet,” William groans, stepping out of her stall and into his own.

“I beat you all the time, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie says matter of factly, pulling back the curtain to change. She practically rips off her costume and changes back into her jeans and shirt before sprinting back to the couch. “Ready when you are.”

“Give me a minute, here,” William says.

“It can’t be that bad,” Lizzie giggles.

“I’m making sure that my boxers don’t show,” William says, poking his head out. “I’m trying to give you the most for your money.”

“Well, then,” Lizzie says, sitting up and crossing her legs. “Even better.”

“I think I need a minute or two to adjust this,” William says.

“Quit wasting time and show me already, William Darcy,” Lizzie demands and she hears a groan from him. 

William slides the curtain open and Lizzie’s jaw drops slightly. He’s wearing a leather loin cloth with a rough leather belt holding it up. It’s uneven all around, lowest in the middle and revealing most of his legs.

“God _bless_ your love of biking,” Lizzie coos, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

“The things I do for you,” William says, sighing.

“I very much appreciate it,” Lizzie says cheekily.

“I feel very ogled right now,” William says, staring at her.

“Rightly so,” Lizzie hums, licking her lips. “That costume accentuates _all_ the great things about your body.”

“Who would even wear this in public? I wouldn’t even step out of our bedroom in this,” William says, looking down at it.

“But you’d wear it in the bedroom, huh?” Lizzie says playfully and William quirks an eyebrow.

“Lizzie Bennet, do you have a Tarzan fantasy?” William asks with a tiny smirk.

“If I didn’t before, I do now,” Lizzie nods, taking a deep breath.

“Intriguing,” William says. “May I change out of this now?”

“Just a moment. I need to commit this to memory,” Lizzie says before adding, “Unless…you let me take a picture.”

“Absolutely not,” William laughs. “Besides, you forget nothing. You can rely on that mind of yours.”

“I surely will,” Lizzie says, waggling her eyebrows.

“I’m changing now. We have too many costumes to try on,” William says before turning around.

“Daaamn. The view from the back is just as good. My fiancé is so hot,” Lizzie says. William peers over his shoulder and she smiles at him before blowing him a kiss.

Lizzie and William spend the next thirty minutes trying on numerous costumes. They create two different piles for their costumes; ones they’re considering and ones they’ll never try again. Natalie checks on them twice more and even helps Lizzie into one of her costumes. Lizzie lets out a loud cackle when William steps out holding a Spiderman costume still on the hanger.

“No,” William says simply, hanging it with the never again pile.

“You would have looked really cute,” Lizzie says with a grin and he narrows his eyes at her for a moment.

“No,” William repeats and returns to his stall.

Lizzie is happy about stumbling upon the _Saturday Night Fever_ costumes. William throws open his curtain a few minutes later and pulls out a few more disco moves for her.

“That actually looks really good on you!” Lizzie says, twirling in her own dress for him.

“The pants are a bit snug,” William notes.

“They’re not that bad,” Lizzie says, biting on her bottom lip as she traces his vest. “I think you’re pretty sexy actually.”

“Oh?” William smirks, looking down at her. “I think we’ll have to add this to the contender pile.”

“Absolutely,” Lizzie agrees, giving him a flirtatious look. “What have we narrowed it down to?”

“Well, these,” William says, gesturing between them. “Jack and Rose, Captain America and Peggy Carter, and then Jean Grey and Wolverine because as you say, being Cyclops would cover up my eyes.”

“Excuse me. I just really like your eyes,” Lizzie says softly.

“You are excused,” William murmurs, leaning down to kiss her. She grabs the huge lapels of his jacket and she is already leaning towards this costume just for this perk. He wraps his arms around her waist and holds her close, keeping her steady as she stands on her toes. They pull back after a few moments and he takes a deep breath.

“You could definitely let your hair grow out for this costume too,” Lizzie murmurs.

“Two costumes that you tell me to grow out my hair,” William chuckles. “Do you just want me to grow out my hair?”

“I love your hair the way it is. Wolverine just has big hair and so does John Travolta’s character,” Lizzie shrugs. “Also, Jack is blonde so you’re totally getting the short end of the stick this year.”

“I’m willing to sacrifice,” William chuckles and Lizzie reaches up to ruffle it up.

After they change back into their regular clothes, they lay out the contenders.

“I seriously don’t know what to choose. I like all of them for different reasons,” Lizzie says, pulling a face. “What do you think?”

“I have to admit that I’m having trouble as well,” William replies. “I thought you looked fantastic in all of them.”

“We need another opinion,” Lizzie says. “I’m getting Natalie.”

“Good idea,” William says.

Lizzie leaves the dressing room and returns a few minutes later with Natalie and Rebecca.

“I don’t mean to intrude,” Rebecca says. “I was talking with Natalie when Lizzie told me your predicament. I had some time and couldn’t resist.”

“Not at all,” William says. “We’re in a dead heat with these four costumes.”

“We’ll just have to have a costume fashion show!” Natalie suggests.

Lizzie and William spend fifteen minutes changing in and out of the remaining outfits for Natalie and Rebecca. Their Jack and Rose costumes are eliminated first when William puts on the blonde wig for his character. He and Lizzie both break out into laughter when they look in the mirror and that’s the end of that.

In the end, they decide to be Captain America and Peggy Carter. Lizzie loves the detail of her uniform and William just looks too good in red, white and blue. Natalie measures them both and their costumes are ordered with a promise to be ready in a couple weeks.

“Thank you so much for all of this, Rebecca,” William says as they get to the front door.

“It was a pleasure, William,” Rebecca replies, shaking his hand. “And Lizzie, we’re more than happy to help you out any time.”

“Absolutely,” Lizzie says. “Now that I _know_ about this place.”

“We’re a well-kept secret,” Rebecca smiles. “I’m sorry you weren’t able to meet Andrew. Maybe he’ll be here when your costumes are ready.”

“Maybe!” Lizzie says.

“We really should get going,” William says, opening the entrance door. “I’m sure you have plenty to do today.”

“Thank you again,” Lizzie adds. “Have a great day!”

William slips his hand in Lizzie’s while they walk to the car.

“I still can’t believe just how many costumes they have,” Lizzie says, glancing at him.

“I don’t even think we looked through a quarter of them,” William says, unlocking the door and opening it for Lizzie.

“I think we’re going to have to go here from now on,” Lizzie says as she slips into her seat. William nods and closes her door before going around the car and getting into the driver’s side.

“It’s better than just choosing an ill fitted costume from Party Plus or Target,” William replies.

“Such a spoiled way to pick our costumes,” Lizzie says and then adds. “Where to next?”

“How about lunch at that little bistro we like?” William suggests.

“Ooh. Can we go to that bookstore that’s down the block afterwards?” Lizzie asks. “I wanted to see if they have my book in.”

“Sure,” William says. “Fitz told me about a book and I want to check it out.”

“Sounds perfect,” Lizzie replies. “Onward, Mr. Darcy.”

“As you wish, Miss Bennet,” William says, flashing a smile as he starts the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“I’m really happy with what we chose,” Lizzie says as she’s walking through their front door.

“The books or the costumes?” William teases, closing the door behind them.

“Well, both,” Lizzie says, looking at him over her shoulder as she toes off her flats. “I’m excited to go through my New York guide book.”

“Despite not needing it since you’ll be with two people who live there and another who has been a few times,” William says, following her into the kitchen.

“Hey. I may go visit Jane on my own one day,” Lizzie says, putting her bag of purchases on the kitchen island and pulling out the book. “I like exploring and finding hidden gems. This book will be good for as long as they live there.”

“Alright, alright,” William says, putting his own bag down. “You’re a very forward thinker.”

“Thank you,” Lizzie replies.

“Anyway, I like our choices too,” William says, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and handing it to Lizzie. “I did think we would have looked nice in the _Saturday Night Fever_ costumes too.”

“Knowing Fitz, he would have probably thrown on some disco music just to get us to dance,” Lizzie replies, rolling her eyes.

“I have no qualms about dancing with you,” William says and Lizzie gives him an amused look. “Yes, I said qualms. Add it to your list of words that tickle your funny bone.”

“No, I’m just thinking,” Lizzie says.

“A dangerous pastime of yours,” William quips.

“You’re just on fire today,” Lizzie deadpans.

“Please tell me what you were thinking,” William says, smiling encouragingly at her.

“Just about the other costumes we tried on,” Lizzie shrugs, taking a sip of water.

“Possibly one in particular? One that you’ve committed to memory?” William asks, quirking an eyebrow.

“All I’m saying is that Tarzan doesn’t quite have the vocabulary you do,” Lizzie says.

“He’s very succinct,” William jokes.

“And very fit,” Lizzie adds, putting her water down on the counter.

“It’s all those vines he swings from,” William chuckles.

“Or the bikes he rides,” Lizzie mutters to herself as she turns towards the living room. Despite her attempt to keep it to herself, William hears it and cocks his head just slightly. An idea comes to him and before he loses the courage, he acts on it. He pulls his shirt off and throws it in her direction to get her attention. She turns around with a confused look and he reaches her in two steps. William grabs her by her legs and throws her over his shoulder, much to Lizzie’s surprise.

“William!” Lizzie exclaims. “What are you doing?!”

“Tarzan takes what he wants!” William grunts jokingly.

“Oh my god,” Lizzie laughs. “Where are you taking me?”

“The bedroom, of course,” William says with a growl.

“Will, put me down!” Lizzie says through her laughter.

“Never!” William exclaims as he tightens his hold around her legs.

Once he gets to the bedroom, he gently tosses her onto the bed and Lizzie watches him with amusement. William towers over her before Lizzie brings one hand up to his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. She struggles to scoot back before William crawls onto the bed and scoops her up with one arm. He brings her to the head of the bed and lets go of her but kisses her again.

“So aggressive today,” Lizzie grins as he sits up a little.

“You’ve released the beast within,” William says and it makes Lizzie giggle. He moves down and places big kisses down her neck and over her shirt until he reaches the exposed part of her stomach. He pushes up her shirt, little by little, and kisses her skin before she lets out a long sigh.

“Off with your shirt,” William says, pushing her shirt past her chest. Lizzie lifts her arms and sits up a little to help him out, William tossing it aside. He brushes his fingers against her exposed skin and pulls at the straps of her bra. He continues his feather light touch as his hands graze across her breasts and she bites her lip. He bends down and kisses her through the fabric, jolts shooting straight to the pit of Lizzie’s stomach. William continues teasing her and lightly biting at her nipples, Lizzie letting out a whimper.

“Hey Tarzan. The bra can come off any time now,” Lizzie gasps in frustration.

“How do you remove this contraption?” William asks with a grin and Lizzie throws her head back in laughter. She plays along and reaches behind her to unclip her bra before flinging it away.

“Tarzan has exceptionally good vocabulary,” Lizzie teases. “Better than I thought.”

“Quick learner,” William says, lightly kissing the valley of her breasts.

“Who taught you?” Lizzie gasps out as his teeth graze across her nipple.

“Beautiful woman. Hair like fire,” William hums against her skin. He brings one hand to the button of her jeans and pops it open, undoing the zipper with ease.

“You seem to have no trouble with jeans,” Lizzie says seductively.

“Easier concept,” William says huskily. He dips a hand beneath the material of her underwear and she bucks her hips against him. Lizzie pulls him up by his neck and kisses him passionately, sucking on his bottom lip. William is keeping her on edge with his antics, using the barest touch against her. She wants so much more but he obviously has other plans. He pulls away from her and moves down, tugging off her jeans but leaving her underwear. She lifts herself up and rests on her elbows, watching him as he eases himself off the bed and starts to walk away.

“Where are you going?” Lizzie asks, slightly breathy.

“Patience, pale one,” William smirks at her and she laughs despite herself.

William disappears into the bathroom and she scurries under the covers, sitting against the headboard and covering herself up with the sheets. She brings her legs up and rests her head on her knees, watching the closed door. He’s making her wait awhile and she doesn’t know for what, though she can hear the clinking of something every so often. He makes everything more exciting for her. It brings a smile to her face and a kind of warmth spreads through her body. If somebody told her two years ago that it William Darcy would make her feel this happy, she would have told them they were crazy. Her life is completely different now and she couldn’t imagine it without him now.

Lizzie lifts her head when the bathroom door swings open but he’s not there. A moment later, William practically jumps into frame in a crouching position and Lizzie bursts into laughter. He has fashioned one of the bathroom towels to look like a loin cloth, uneven and showing off his thighs. His hair is a complete mess and is sticking up at all angles, which only makes Lizzie love the image more. William is grinning at her before he starts to approach her. He is hesitant in his walk, as if he’s exploring his surroundings, and Lizzie brings her hands up to cover her face as she keeps laughing. The bed shift and she peeks through her fingers to see William getting closer to her. She brings her hands away from her face and her breath quickens just a little as their eyes meet, Lizzie seeing a wicked look on his face. He leans in towards her and she closes her eyes in anticipation. Then he moves past her cheek and starts sniffing her neck.

“Beautiful woman,” William says, growling against her neck. “Smell amazing.”

“Will, oh god!” Lizzie laughs, sliding down the headboard to escape. “You are so silly!”

“Want beautiful woman!” William grunts, leaning down and sniffing down her neck. He pulls back the sheet to expose her breasts and repeats the same thing.

“Nooooo!” Lizzie screams with laughter. “Stoooop!”

 William does exactly that and kisses her collar bone before pulling back to look at her. He smiles widely at her, watching her as she calms down. She takes a deep breath and meets his eyes before bringing a hand up and placing it on his cheek.

“You are ridiculous,” Lizzie murmurs. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” William says softly.

“May I have my William Darcy back?” Lizzie asks, glancing at his makeshift outfit.

“No more Tarzan fantasy, huh?” William asks with a smirk.

“I like the real you way more,” Lizzie says before adding. “The towel needs to go.”

“I have nothing on underneath,” William replies in a teasing manner.

“Even better,” Lizzie says, lightly tugging at the material. William helps her out and unknots one part of the towel before he finally removes it. Lizzie presses her lips together as he looks at her before dropping the towel to the floor. She flings back the sheets and he joins her under the covers, hovering above her.

“Happy now?” William asks huskily while one hand moves along the curves of her side.

“Absolutely,” Lizzie breathes out as he leans down and places lingering kisses on her neck. “Your hair though.”

“What about it?” William hums out as he moves down and kisses across her collar bone.

“It’s a work of art,” Lizzie whimpers. “So sexy all spiked and messy.”

“I used your mousse,” William chuckles, looking up at her. “Shall I do it more often?”

“Only on special occasions. Only for me,” Lizzie sighs, bringing her hands to his torso as he continues his path of kisses across and down her body.

“Always only for you,” William whispers. He runs a hand down her side and his fingers dig into her skin. Lizzie tugs at his ears and he moves back up, half smiling as they look each other in the eyes. She pulls him in and they share a deep kiss, her tongue running across his bottom lip before slipping inside. He moans softy as her tongue moves across the roof of his mouth and explores everywhere. The weight of his body and the way he’s grinding against her is intoxicating. Lizzie whimpers against his mouth at the contact and William brings a hand between her legs, lightly rubbing his fingers across her underwear.

“These need to come off,” William says roughly, pulling back. Lizzie’s eyes are glazed over and she swallows audibly but nods in agreement. He sits on his knees and begins to pull on her underwear, Lizzie lifting her hips to assist him. William brings her legs up to rest against his chest and slides her underwear off, tossing them aside. He places soft kisses on her calves as Lizzie squirms below him, reaching for him and squeezing his forearms. She brings her legs down and spreads them to make room for him. William gazes at her as he positions himself against her hips, leaning down to kiss her slowly. They both moan as he pushes himself into her, taking his time as he goes deeper. She brings her legs up to his torso and presses them tightly against him as they pause a moment, William lifting his head to meet her gaze. They share a silly grin and he begins to thrust into her at a comfortable pace. Barely a moment goes by and they’re back to kissing, Lizzie hands roaming across his back as they move against each other. After the day they’ve had, Lizzie still feels that playful energy between them. It all starts to bubble over and she giggles against his lips. It throws William off for just a second but he senses the energy between them and plays along.

“Are you laughing at me?” William asks, breathing heavily as he keeps thrusting.

“Never,” Lizzie whimpers as he hits a good spot. “Just really happy.”

“Me too,” William smiles, moving down to kiss her jaw.

William flips them over once and Lizzie uses the new position to her advantage. She slows down the pace and rocks her hips against him, eliciting a long groan from him. She loves the way his fingers are digging into her skin, keeping her steady as they move. She arches her back and presses her hands against his chest, increasing the friction between them. William keeps thrusting into her and pulls himself up, Lizzie wrapping her arms around his shoulders and moaning near his ear. He will never get tired of her body pressed against him, her skin brushing along his and making him feel like he’s going to burst. William wraps his arms around her backside and drags his tongue along her neck. She lets her head fall back from all of it and her hair tickles his fingers. He holds her tight and flips them over once more, Lizzie letting out a breathy laugh. They quicken the pace and Lizzie wraps her legs around him, digging her heels into his lower back. Every thrust from him and every movement from her brings them that much closer to falling over the edge. Her breath is stilted but she begs for more, whispering it in his ear and making him groan. He pushes as deep and fast as he can and she is nearly tumbling into exquisite bliss. Lizzie squeezes her eyes shut and cries out his name, clenching hard around him as she orgasms. William is only moments behind her and buries his head in the crook of her neck when he comes, her name caught in his throat as ecstasy courses through his veins. She kisses his shoulder and smiles into his skin while they hold onto each other, fighting for breath. William kisses her neck and lifts his head, smiling brightly at her as he pushes away a damp strand of her hair.

“I doubt Tarzan would have the same moves as you,” Lizzie quips, taking in a huge breath.

“All those years alone in the jungle alone. He wouldn’t have lasted more than thirty seconds,” William teases. She snickers and then he slowly moves out of her, lying on his side. She scoots in towards him and he wraps his arms around her, Lizzie hiding her face in his neck. He feels the vibrations of her voice against his skin but doesn’t catch what she says.

“Repeat that, love,” William whispers. Lizzie moves back slightly to meet his gaze and smiles.

“It’s all about the endurance,” Lizzie says again.

“Why do you think I continue biking?” William smirks. “Or swimming?“

“To make me drool over you when you’re naked?” Lizzie asks mischievously.

“Absolutely the only reason,” William deadpans and Lizzie laughs. “Why do you play tennis with Gigi? Or go on your walks?”

“To work off my chocolate cake addiction,” Lizzie says with her cheesy grin.

“It’s all about the endurance,” William chuckles. “I’d like to stay in shape as well.”

“Sex is good exercise,” Lizzie hums. “It’s good for the heart, boosts your libido, and it strengthens your immune system.”

“Did you do research on this?” William asks, quirking an eyebrow.

“I might have,” Lizzie says, biting her bottom lip. “I had no motivation to go meet Gigi for tennis. It was counterproductive really. You were in L.A. that weekend. I just got more frustrated than anything else.”

“Was this the time you hit the ball so hard that you broke your racket?” William asks.

“Yea,” Lizzie says and he chuckles.

“I’m just saying that I would like to try and stay healthy for as long as I can,” William says before quietly adding. “Especially with you in my life…and the possibilities of our future.”

“Oh, Will,” Lizzie whispers. She cups his face and leans in to kiss him softly on the lips. She rests her forehead against his and they share a sweet smile.

“Maybe we can do some research and see if we can rent bikes on the honeymoon,” William says.

“I’m sure there’s at least one place,” Lizzie says. “I don’t know if I can keep up with you though.”

“It would be for fun, Lizzie,” William chuckles. “I can adjust.”

“You’ve got yourself a date then,” Lizzie grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the costumes will be posted on the dizzieslearningcurve tumblr :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I liked writing it. What are you looking forward to now that I've revealed holiday plans? What will I actually be writing about? Who knooooows.


	37. Textual Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William and Lizzie have a celebration planned but William has to deal with a work emergency. They make the best of the situation and get closer with the help of modern technology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your patience is stellar. Hope you enjoy this chapter. If you don't, it was totally Teresa's idea* :)
> 
> *The title was all my idea though.

_November 1st_

Lizzie and William’s week leading up to Halloween ends up being busy. Lizzie spends all of her time at the office dealing with the unveiling her new project and most of the time at home working on wedding details with William. They keep their October 28th dinner date (Lizzie even leaves work early so she can work on something personal) and he takes her out to a nice restaurant overlooking the city. Once they return home, they spend the rest of the evening reminiscing amongst other activities.

Despite William and Lizzie’s late night at Fitz and Brandon’s Halloween party, they are awake early Saturday morning. Lizzie is getting comfortable at the kitchen counter with her computer while William takes a phone call in his office.

“Of course. That is fantastic news,” William says, flipping his calendar to their wedding date. As the person on the line gives him all the information, he pulls out a notepad from the calendar pocket to write everything down. “An hour before? The sounds perfect. I will be there. My fiancée is going to be thrilled. Yes, I will email you the requests….Thank you again. Have a good day.”

As William hangs up, he hastily finishes writing so he can tell Lizzie the good news. He puts the notepad back in the pocket and closes his calendar. He heads out of the office and quickens his pace down the hallway.

“Lizzie! I have great news! You’ll never guess…” William stops in his tracks as he walks out. Lizzie is nearly jumping in her seat and she whips her head towards him, her face lighting up when she sees him.

“What? Oh my god, Will! I can’t even believe what’s happening!” Lizzie exclaims, getting out of her chair and bouncing towards him. She throws her arms around him and gives him a tight hug before pulling back.

“What’s going on?” William asks, already getting caught up in her excitement.

“My project! My new project. It-it-it’s just…” Lizzie starts, gesturing wildly with her hands. “It’s going through the roof already! So quickly too!”

“Okay. Deep breath, Lizzie,” William smiles at her. “You’ve barely told me anything about this project. Want to show me?”

“Yes!” Lizzie nods, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the kitchen island. She pushes him onto the stool, making him face her instead of her computer. Lizzie takes a breath before continuing. “Alright, I know I’ve been teasing you about this for like a month.”

“You have,” William says. “I’m used to it though. I do the same to you.”

“Right,” Lizzie says quickly. “So, one of my team members had this great suggestion a couple months ago. I had to run it by legal and my investors before even going further.”

“And?” William asks, looking at her expectantly.

“We’re adapting Shakespeare!” Lizzie says excitedly. “I know it’s been done before but we’re going to be way more thorough. We’re bringing his works to life! We’re bringing it up to date so the audience finds it more relatable, and we’re breaking it down chapter by chapter and using transmedia along with it.”

“Wow, really?” William asks, glancing to her computer before bringing his gaze back to her.

“This could mean really good things if it’s successful,” Lizzie replies, putting her hands on his chest. “I’m trying to be cautiously optimistic, though. This is just a beta test right now. We’re trying to market this to a wide audience. Make this enticing for students as well as adults. Bring that vlog storytelling element along with the educational stuff into the mix.”

“That sounds amazing,” William says. “What was happening when I came in?”

“Oh! So we’ve been releasing teaser trailers throughout the week. Hints about what the project may be, what works we’re adapting first,” Lizzie says, pulling up the channel on YouTube. “Short clips and then a link to the main production page where we revealed a little more each day. Erica, she had the original idea and is charge of this, has been keeping track of the stats all week. From last night to this morning, our subscribers count has _tripled_.”

“Seriously? Tripled?” William asks, his eyes going wide.

“I can’t even believe it. It’s crazy,” Lizzie says, bouncing in front of him. “We had a countdown on the main page because we released the video today—actually fifteen minutes ago while you were in your office. I’ve been reading the comments and they’re all insanely positive. Everybody is so excited about this.”

“Can I see it?” William asks.

“Of course!” Lizzie nods. He turns on the stool as she sets up the video. She rests her chin on his shoulder and puts her arms around his torso as he presses play. He can practically feel Lizzie vibrating against him as he watches the video and he covers one of her hands with his own.

“This is _so_ impressive, Lizzie,” William says as the video continues.

“Thank you,” Lizzie smiles.

“You’re adapting Romeo and Juliet?” William glances at her and lifts an eyebrow.

“Yeaaa. It’s basically Shakespeare’s most well known play. Why not adapt what students have to read every year?” Lizzie shrugs. “You should see the actors who play Romeo and Juliet. They will _definitely_ bring in viewers.”

“I really enjoy the narrator. I haven’t seen her in your other series,” William says.

“She really charmed us over. We needed someone who had knowledge of Shakespeare and could deliver,” Lizzie replies, stepping back as William turns in his seat. He places his hands on her waist and pulls her in between his legs.

“I am so proud of you, Lizzie,” William says. “Everything you’ve done with your company is amazing. This project? I’m blown away. It’s ambitious but I agree. It could mean really big things if it goes well.”

“Stooop. It’s going to go to my head!” Lizzie laughs.

“Can’t let that happen,” William grins and leans in to give her a quick kiss. “Seriously though. So proud of you.”

“Thank you, Will,” Lizzie says, taking a deep breath. “Did you…did you have news of your own? I totally eclipsed you.”

“Oh! Your news was much bigger but I think you’ll like it,” William replies.

“Tell me!” Lizzie wiggling in his arms.

“Well,” William pauses for a moment. “I was able to do it. I booked them.”

“Booked who?” Lizzie asks, looking slightly lost.

“Vitamin String Quartet,” William says. “You’ll be walking down the aisle to them playing.”

“Shut. UP!” Lizzie exclaims, pushing him in his stool. William chuckles and stands up to gain his footing. “You are _lying_!”

“I’m really not,” William says with a half smile. “I’ve been in contact with their manager. They are happy to play for the ceremony. They even offered to play some music while the guests are arriving.”

“Will! Oh my god,” Lizzie gasps, grabbing him by the neck and pulling him in for a kiss. William is surprised for a split second and then wraps his arms around her waist. As their kiss deepens, he lifts her up and she wraps her legs around him. He takes a step forward and edges her onto the counter before the kiss ends. “You are spoiling me.”

“I think you’re spoiling _me_ ,” William says, Lizzie shifting in his arms.

“You seriously booked them? Look me in the eye and tell me the truth,” Lizzie says.

“I seriously booked them,” William replies, looking at her earnestly.

“That’s probably the most expensive part of our wedding now. They couldn’t have been cheap,” Lizzie says.

“Oh no, Lizzie. We’re not talking about the price,” William replies, shaking his head. “You are walking down the aisle with a fantastic accompaniment and it will be perfect.”

“What are they playing?” Lizzie asks, strumming her fingers along his neck.

“That’s the surprise, if you remember,” William smirks. “You said if I’m able to book them then I can choose the song.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Lizzie scrunches her nose up. “You’re really not going to tell me?”

“I’m really not,” William shakes his head. “The only thing I’ll tell you is that it’s not our song. That is strictly reserved for our first dance.”

“Could I…kiss it out of you?” Lizzie hums, leaning in and kissing his cheek.

“I don’t think so,” William says, sighing and tightening his hold of Lizzie.

“Please?” Lizzie murmurs, placing kisses on his cheeks, his chin and the corners of his mouth.

“You’ll have to wait,” William whispers. “Just like I have to wait to see you in your dress.”

“Ugh. No fun,” Lizzie groans, resting her forehead against his. “Can you promise me that it’s not really somber or super cheesy?”

“You mean you don’t want to walk down the aisle to _I Will Always Love You_?” William asks, a glint in his eyes. Lizzie laughs and smacks his chest lightly.

“I will just…not walk down the aisle,” Lizzie says, lifting her chin up.

“Not allowed,” William replies, leaning in and kissing her neck.

“Just promise me,” Lizzie says, tilting her neck to give him better access.

“I promise,” William whispers against her skin, his hot breath tickling her slightly.

“I love this day already,” Lizzie breathes out.

“Definitely cause for celebration,” William says, kissing across her throat.

“Absolutely,” Lizzie says, reveling in the feeling of his tongue. He pulls back and their lips meet, sharing a slow and lingering kiss. Lizzie whimpers slightly and the kiss intensifies, William’s hands slipping under her shirt. After a moment, Lizzie feels a faint vibration against her inner thigh and she breaks off the kiss with a gasp.

“Oooh. That’s new,” Lizzie says, giggling slightly.

“Someone is calling me,” William says, slightly frustrated.

“Let it go to voicemail,” Lizzie teases, biting her bottom lip.

“Lizzie,” William chuckles, quirking his eyebrow. He puts her back down and she pouts as he pulls his phone out. “Damn. I have to take this.”

 “Come back quickly,” Lizzie says, giving him a wicked look. He smirks at her before he steps out of the room to answer the phone.

Lizzie takes the free moment and goes back to her computer to check the channel. She gets another rush of excitement when she sees they have gained another two hundred subscribers. She quickly emails Erica and then closes her laptop just as William comes back in.

“Perfect timing. Now we can get back to celebrating,” Lizzie says, turning around and smiling at him. She notices his frown and her smile drops. “What’s wrong?”

“Lizzie, I’m really sorry about this,” William says. “Luis, my conference rep, has a family emergency and is unable to attend the conference today.”

“And you have to go in his place,” Lizzie says flatly.

“I do,” William replies and Lizzie’s shoulders slump. “We’ve been meeting throughout the week and I’m the only other one prepared for it.”

“Isn’t it basically just a series of lectures though?” Lizzie asks as he walks towards her.

“It is but there still needs to be a representative of Pemberley there,” William says, putting his hands on her shoulders. “Believe me. I would _much_ rather spend the day with you.”

“Ugh,” Lizzie huffs, resting her head against his chest. “Today started out so well. Plus we have lunch with Gigi and all the guys and shopping after that.”

“I know,” William sighs, kissing the top of her head. “I highly doubt Fitz will be making an appearance considering how much he had to drink last night though. And did you really want me to go shopping with you?”

“It was for our honeymoon,” Lizzie says, looking up at him. “And New York. I wanted to model things for you! I don’t have anything for the wedding night yet either.”

“Lizzie,” William groans. “I have to go to this.”

“Any chance there’s time for a _quick_ celebration first?” Lizzie asks, standing on her toes and whispering in his ear.

“You know I would love to,” William says roughly. “But…I have to be at the Mission Bay Conference Center in thirty minutes.”

“That’s too bad,” Lizzie replies, kissing his jaw. She smiles and turns him around, pushing him towards the bedroom. “On your way, Mr. Darcy.”

William lets out a frustrated sigh as he heads towards the bedroom, Lizzie close on his heels. He strips off his shirt and throws it in the hamper before stepping into the closet. Lizzie sits down on the edge of the bed.

“How long does this conference last?” Lizzie asks, checking the messages on her phone.

“It goes from ten until six,” William says, stepping out with his dress shirt unbuttoned and holding his khaki pants. “Luis set up a whole schedule so I’ll be there the whole time.”

“That sucks,” Lizzie says, pouting while he puts on his pants.

“For lack of a better word,” William replies. “It most definitely does.”

“What is this one about? Should I be worried I haven’t sent someone from D.E.?” Lizzie asks, teasingly.

William starts buttoning up his shirt. “Advertising strategies, digital insurance, culture and cultural policies, et cetera.”

“How invigorating,” Lizzie snorts.

“Why do you think I was sending Luis?” William says, giving her a pointed look. He steps back in the closet to grab a tie.

“You might have fun,” Lizzie says, holding back a smile. “At least you’ll learn something.”

“Uh huh. From experience, this conference is very dry,” William says, shaking his head as he flips up his collar. Lizzie gets up and helps him tie his tie, William smiling down at her as she finishes up.

“Can I text you?” Lizzie asks as he straightens his collar.

“Please do,” William says, grabbing shoes and socks and sitting on the bed.

“Really? About anything?” Lizzie asks, leaning against the dresser and watching him put on his socks. “Like…if I wanted to text you while I’m out shopping.”

“Go for it,” William chuckles. “I’m pretty sure I can pay attention to the lecturer as well as text my fiancée.”

“Alright,” Lizzie says, giving him a devious grin. William finishes tying his shoes and then checks himself in the mirror, running his fingers through his hair. “You look very handsome.”

“Thank you, Lizzie,” William replies. “You’ll let Gigi know why I wasn’t able to make lunch, right?”

“Of course,” Lizzie says as they head out of the bedroom to the front door. He grabs his shoulder bag and his keys, looking around to see if he needs anything else.

“Alright, I need to go,” William says, stopping at the front door. “Try not to have too much fun without me.”

“I can’t promise that. You’re the one abandoning me today,” Lizzie jokes and he gives her a sympathetic look.

“I really am sorry,” William says, squeezing her shoulder.

“It’s fine,” Lizzie smiles sweetly at him and then pulls him in closer. “We can pick up where we left off when you come home.”

Before William can respond, she closes the distance between them and kisses him. It is far from gentle and William is quick to wrap his arms around her. Her tongue sweeps across his mouth and teases his lower lip. William makes a frustrated grunt and Lizzie loves that sound, feeling a sense of power surge through her. After a moment, the strap of his bag slides off his shoulder and makes a thunking sound as the bag hits the floor. William pulls back and blinks rapidly.

“Geez, Lizzie,” William breathes as he picks his bag back up. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

“I had to send you off with a kiss. Make it last the day,” Lizzie grins, smoothing down his tie. “It’ll give you something to think about all day.”

“How thoughtful of you,” William chuckles before kissing her cheek. “I really need to go. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Lizzie says, leaning against the open door as he walks away. He takes one last glance and smiles at her before disappearing into the elevator.

~~~~~~

10:05 am William to Lizzie

_Parking was a nightmare. Registration as well._

10:07 am Lizzie to William

_Maybe you should have left earlier ;)_

10:08 am William to Lizzie

_My fiancée was giving me a very thorough goodbye. I’d rather suffer through registration again than cut her off._

 

10:08 am Lizzie to William

_How sweet._

_What’s first on the agenda?_

10:10 am William to Lizzie

_*picture attached of William’s schedule of events*_

_My schedule for the day. Seven different lectures and a break for lunch._

10:11 am Lizzie to William

_Seven?! Luis was ambitious!_

10:13 am William to Lizzie

_One of the many reasons I was sending him._

10:14 am Lizzie to William

_And lunch? Any theories on what you’ll be getting?_

 

10:16 am William to Lizzie

_Nothing as good as what you will be having._

10:19 am Lizzie to William

_Ten dollars says it’s boxed._

_Turkey sandwich, chips, apple, cookies._

10:20 am William to Lizzie

_I HOPE not._

10:21 am Lizzie to William

_What are you expecting? Gourmet? You’re not at vidcon ;)_

10:23 am William to Lizzie

_Any conference would have been better._

10:26 am Lizzie to William

_Enjoy your first event._

10:29 am William to Lizzie

_Yes. ‘Advertising with YouTube and Other Applications’ will certainly be the highlight of my day._

11:02 am William to Lizzie

_This man is a buffoon._

 

11:03 am Lizzie to William

_Haha. A little harsh, don’t you think?_

                      

11:04 am William to Lizzie

_I’m pretty confident he has never actually USED YouTube._

11:05 am Lizzie to William

 _Tell me and I’ll decide for myself_.

 

11:08 am William to Lizzie

_Actual quote: Keep your personal life out of your series. You will lose subscribers and find advertising hard to come by._

11:09 am Lizzie to William

_Are you serious?_

_He should meet me._

_I’m pretty sure my subscriber count would increase any time I talked about you._

11:10 am William to Lizzie

_And when I showed up?_

 

11:10 am Lizzie to William

_Which time?_

11:11 am William to Lizzie

_The first time?_

_And the less disastrous time?_

 

11:13 am Lizzie to William

_Both amongst my highest rated._

11:14 am Lizzie to William

_Will? For the record, I liked the second time a lot better_

11:15 am William to Lizzie

_As did I, love._

11:17 am Lizzie to William

_Obviously, that man is right. Putting your personal life on YouTube is completely harmful._

_Imagine where we would be._

11:18 am William to Lizzie

_I would still be a pompous jerk and single._

11:19 am Lizzie to William

_I would be no closer to paying off my student loans and Lydia would be adding to that perpetually alone list_

11:20 am Lizzie to William

_We are tragic figures._

11:20 am William to Lizzie

_WERE tragic, Lizzie. Were tragic_

_11:20 am Lizzie to William_

_You know what? You’re right._

_There’s nothing tragic about our sex lives ;)_

_11:21 am William to Lizzie_

_Touché, Miss Bennet_

_And I wholeheartedly agree_

11:24 am Lizzie to William

_I have to get ready for lunch._

_What shall I wear?_

 

11:25 am William to Lizzie

_It’s chilly out so bundle up._

11:26 am Lizzie to William

_Well, thank you for that._

_Especially since my walking heater is missing today._

 

11:27 am William to Lizzie

_You could wear that red blouse._

_I think you look especially cute in it._

 

11:28 am Lizzie to William

_Ooh! You have good taste, sir._

11:44 am Lizzie to William

_*picture attached of Lizzie wearing a red blouse, black scarf and jeans*_

_About to head out to meet Gigi._

 

11:46 am William to Lizzie

_I approve._

_Now I miss you._

11:47 am Lizzie to William

_Thank you :)_

_You’re just saying that because time is going by so slowly for you._

_Leaving now so I won’t be replying for a bit._

 

11:48 am William to Lizzie

_I’ll just be here._

_Listening to this man drone on._

_And being so utterly wrong._

~~~~~~ 

_12:00 pm_

Lizzie pulls up to Gigi’s place and sends her a quick text to tell her to let her know. Gigi comes walking out a few minutes later and waves before getting in the car.

“Heeey. Sorry I took so long. Glitch was trying to come along and jumped in my bag,” Gigi says, closing the car door. “It looks like it’s just going to be the two of us today. Did you decide on a place?”

“I thought we’d go to Park Chow.” Lizzie says.

“Oh, they have such good pasta!” Gigi replies.

“What happened to Sidney?” Lizzie asks, pulling away from the curb.

“He’s probably on the bathroom floor groaning. He and Fitz were trying to drink each other under the table last night,” Gigi says. “Brandon texted to let me know he’s taking care of his idiot and cleaning up from the party.”

“You don’t want to take care of Sidney?” Lizzie gives her an amused look.

“He brought it on himself,” Gigi says, rolling her eyes. “I told him Fitz would try that.”

“At least your costumes were really nice,” Lizzie offers.

“Oh my god. You and William looked amazing! I’m so glad you’re around. I never would have expected to see my brother dressed as Captain America in a million years.” Gigi says excitedly. “And Charlotte and Sam? Adorable as Waldo and Carmen Sandiego.”

“I’m so happy they came!” Lizzie says, smiling. “Sidney should have taken a hint from Sam and stuck with one drink.”

“I wish they had stayed longer,” Gigi says, checking her phone.

“They stayed past midnight! Charlotte said they wanted to beat the two am bar traffic,” Lizzie says, stopping as the light turns red.

“They are really cute with each other,” Gigi says and Lizzie nods. “That sucks about William not being able to come to lunch with us.”

“He’s probably suffering the most,” Lizzie says, pulling away from the curb. “He’s been texting me from the conference.”

“Oh my god. That conference is the _worst_!” Gigi laughs. “He went once and said it was the most boring conference he’s ever been to, and he’s been to a lot. He’s basically appointed someone to go every year.”

“Yea. Luis had a family emergency,” Lizzie shrugs. “I’ve been trying to keep him entertained. You want to help?”

“When it involves my brother having more fun, I am always in,” Gigi says. “What do you have in mind?”

“Oh you know. Just keep him up to date with everything,” Lizzie replies with a smirk.

“Ooh. I got it. Do you feel like doing a little modeling when we go shop?” Gigi asks.

“You’re a devious one, Gigi,” Lizzie says. “And most definitely.”

“And lunch?” Gigi asks.

“Oh my god. I bet him that he’s going to have a boxed lunch,” Lizzie laughs. “Pictures should definitely be taken.”

“This day just got even better,” Gigi grins. She turns when she hears a muffled buzz coming from the floor.

“That’s probably William,” Lizzie says. “Can you check?”

“I hope it’s appropriate,” Gigi mutters as she digs out Lizzie’s phone.

“Oh, shut up,” Lizzie snorts.

 

12:10 pm William to Lizzie

_This lecturer is wearing a tie with monkeys on it._

_I haven’t paid attention to a thing he’s said._

Gigi starts laughing and then reads the text to Lizzie as she looks for a parking spot.

“Seriously? You’re at a conference talking to a ton of people. Why would you wear that?” Lizzie laughs.

“I got it. Can I text him back?” Gigi asks.

“Go for it,” Lizzie says, spotting someone exit a spot and making her move. Gigi reads what she’s writing before sending it.

 

12:12 pm Lizzie to William

_He wants you to know he means business._

_Monkey business._

“You’re such a dork, Gigi!” Lizzie says, pulling in. “There’s no doubt you two are related.”

 

12:12 pm William to Lizzie

_Gigi?_

“How did he know?!” Gigi asks, showing Lizzie the screen.

“You two are adorable. I could always tell when Lydia steals Jane’s phone,” Lizzie says, smiling at her before taking the phone back. “Come on. It’s going to get busy soon so we should get a table.”

 

12:13 pm Lizzie to William

_I was driving._

_Points to you for recognizing your sister right away!_

12:14 pm William to Lizzie

_Yay me._

_Driving to lunch?_

12:14 pm Lizzie to William

_Already parked. We’re walking to Park Chow now._

12:15 pm William to Lizzie

_Brunch or lunch? Either is good there._

 

12:19 pm Lizzie to William

_We’re getting lunch. Gigi just went in to put our name down._

_And you just make me really want to give you a hug._

12:20 pm William to Lizzie

_I don’t want your pity hug._

12:20 pm Lizzie to William

_But it comes with perks!_

12:21 pm William to Lizzie

_I am intrigued. I will accept._

“We have about ten minutes,” Gigi says, leaning against the wall next to Lizzie.

“Did you tell her inside?” Lizzie asks, adjusting her scarf.

“Why do you think it’s going to take ten minutes? I asked if we could be close to the fire,” Gigi says. “I don’t care what they say. That plastic over the roof does nothing.”

“It’s nice in the summer,” Lizzie shrugs, glancing down at her phone.

“How is he doing?” Gigi asks.

“He’s hangin’ in there,” Lizzie says. “According to his schedule, he still has five more lectures to get through. Plus his inevitable boxed lunch.”

“He’s way too spoiled for anything in a box,” Gigi shakes her head.

“I’ll probably stop at the market after I drop you off,” Lizzie says. “Buy something overpriced and delicious just for him.”

“Always a good idea,” Gigi says, nudging into Lizzie’s shoulder. “We seriously didn’t get a chance to talk much last night. Do you have a final count for your wedding guests yet?”

“Almost. There’s only a few people who haven’t RSVP’d yet…Caroline included,” Lizzie says. “Going with the current total and not including the wedding party, I think we have 52 guests.”

“I can’t believe Caroline hasn’t even taken the time to tell you if she’s coming or not,” Gigi says. “Your guest list is so small.”

“I’m not going to let that bother me. I love that it’s small though. It’s going to be intimate…just like we wanted,” Lizzie replies. “Plus, we’ll _know_ everybody.”

“It’s just surprising that you actually managed it. Your mom didn’t try to push you to invite people?” Gigi asks.

“I told her right from the start that she could suggest _two people_. I’m pretty sure Jane didn’t know half the people at her wedding. She spent so long going around to all the tables and thanking them for being there,” Lizzie says. “Want to hear the funniest part?”

“What’s that?” Gigi asks.

“The two people Mom suggested RSVP’d no,” Lizzie says and Gigi laughs.

“But you decided to do the photo booth? I think it’s a cute idea,” Gigi says.

“My mom really did have a good idea with that one,” Lizzie nods. “William and I decided to take it one step further and make it part of the guest book. Everybody takes at least one picture and then they just stick it onto the page and write whatever they want.”

“That is adorable!” Gigi lights up.

“I love it,” Lizzie says and then adds. “Everybody can take as many pictures as they want and add it to the book. We may get a second book just for the sillier pictures. It’s still in the works.”

“Darcy! Party of two!” the hostess announces near the door.

“Oh great!” Gigi says as they both head inside. “I’m starving!”

The hostess leads them to a table right near the fireplace and tells them their server will be with them momentarily. The two girls take off their coats and scarves before each taking a seat.

“It feels so good in here,” Lizzie says. “I’m glad William told me it was chilly.”

“It’s always chilly in this city,” Gigi says and then adds. “I think this calls for a photo opportunity.”

“Exactly what I was thinking,” Lizzie nods. She pulls out her phone and leans over towards Gigi, making sure the fireplace is in the background before she takes the picture.

 

12:32 pm Lizzie to William

_*picture of her and Gigi attached*_

_No biggie. Just sitting near the fire :)_

12:33 pm William to Lizzie

_Glad to see my two beautiful ladies are keeping warm._

“He’s such a cheeseball,” Gigi muses as Lizzie shows her the text.

“He just loves us,” Lizzie says with a small smile.

“Of course he does,” Gigi says, glancing at her over her menu. “You like it when he’s cheesy.”

“Maaaaybe. How do you feel when Sidney compliments you?” Lizzie asks, looking at her curiously.

“I really like it,” Gigi says and smiles. “Yea. It’s nice.”

“Exactly,” Lizzie says. “Now, what are you going to get?”

“Put me on the spot, why don’t you!” Gigi says.

Their waitress shows up only a moment later, introducing herself and telling them the specials of the day. She takes their drink orders and when she returns with them, she takes their food order as well.

 

12:46 pm William to Lizzie

_*picture of William looking unamused and holding up a boxed lunch*_

_Everything in here is literally what you described._

“Ohhh my god,” Lizzie throws her head back in laughter. She shows Gigi the picture and she starts laughing too.

“My poor brother,” Gigi says with a pout.

 

12:47 pm Lizzie to William

_You may or may not owe me ten bucks, mister._

 

12:47 pm William to Lizzie

_Thank you for making this so much better._

_I think you should make it up to me._

12:48 pm Lizzie to William

_I would make it up to you but you abandoned me._

12:48 pm William to Lizzie                  

_We can make it up to each other._

12:48 pm Lizzie to William

_Tonight?_

12:49 pm William to Lizzie

_Absolutely_

12:49 pm Lizzie to William

_I hope it’s worth the wait. ;)_

“Sorry. I had to console him,” Lizzie says, holding back a smirk as she puts her phone down.

“Make sure he’s acting like an adult?” Gigi asks, grinning. “By the way, how is the planning coming along for his birthday?”

“Everything is all set. Thank you for your help,” Lizzie says, perking up. “The reservations and the tour-- I think he’s really going to like it.”

“He definitely will. Mrs. Reynolds and Fitz are working together to clear up his schedule,” Gigi replies.

“He knew something was up last year when I planned for Bing to come out to California,” Lizzie says. “I need to throw him off the scent. I don’t know if dinner on his birthday will completely convince him.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Gigi says. “I can help you with that too.”

“Yea? I just want him to be completely surprised,” Lizzie says. “I’m pretty sure he’s planning things with Bing for New York.”

“I wouldn’t put it past him,” Gigi says. “When I was twelve, he got me VIP backstage passes to Justin Timberlake’s Justified tour. He came with me and everything.”

“No, shut up!” Lizzie says, her eyes widening.

“I know he was miserable but I had a lot of fun,” Gigi says.

“I think I would have paid to see that,” Lizzie grins.

“Seriously, Lizzie. The fact that he sang at Karaoke a few months ago? Totally momentous,” Gigi says.

“You’re welcome,” Lizzie says with a smug look.

“Ooh. Food’s coming,” Gigi says, seeing the waitress coming over with plates. “Still want to take a picture?”

“Eh.” Lizzie scrunches her nose up. “He’s suffering enough.”

~~~~~~~~

“Normally I would groan at the fact that bathing suits are available right now. I mean…it’s November,” Lizzie says, glancing at a few bathing suits on a table.

“But it works perfectly for you,” Gigi replies. “Honeymooning in the tropics and everything. You excited?”

“Yea, I am,” Lizzie says, smiling at her. “Especially now that we’ve made reservations and the plane tickets are all set.”

“Makes it feel more real, doesn’t it,” Gigi says, holding up a red bathing suit.

“That looks like something out of Baywatch,” Lizzie snorts.

“Oh god. It really does,” Gigi says, laughing as she puts it back down.

“I like this one,” Lizzie says, holding up a green suit.

“You always look good in green,” Gigi says.

“Mmhmm,” Lizzie hums, putting the suit in the cart. Gigi continues to peruse through the bathing suits and bikinis while Lizzie pulls out her phone.

 

2:20 pm Lizzie to William

_Green or red?_

 

2:20 pm William to Lizzie

_Green. Always green._

2:20 pm Lizzie to William

_You don’t even know the context!_

 

2:21 pm William to Lizzie

_I know you’re shopping._

_Green looks beautiful on you_.

 

2:21 pm Lizzie to William

_Maybe I’ll get something in green just for you._

2:21 pm William to Lizzie

_Please do._

 

“Lizzie, how cute is this top?” Gigi asks, Lizzie looking up from her phone. She’s holding up a blue and black blouse to herself and Lizzie nods.

“You need to try that on,” Lizzie says. “It’s perfect for you.”

“Ooh. There’s a green and black one,” Gigi grins, holding up a second one.

“We can be twins!” Lizzie says teasingly. “I’ll try it.”

 

2:23 pm William to Lizzie

_Can’t stop thinking about you in that green top now.._

 

2:24 pm Lizzie to William

_You need to be paying attention, Mr. Darcy._

 

2:24 pm William to Lizzie

_I can multi-task._

2:25 pm Lizzie to William

_Yea, you can ;)_

_Gigi is giving me the Darcy smirk_

_Back to shopping. You get back to learning._

2:25 pm William to Lizzie

_You’re not in charge of me._

Lizzie and Gigi continue shopping and end up with way too much to try on. Lizzie finds a spare minute to check out the lingerie section when Gigi takes a call from Sidney. She grabs a green negligee and hides it from Gigi between two shirts, having the sole intention of taking a racy picture for William.

“Sidney is just so stupid,” Gigi laughs. “I think he’s going to drown himself in the shower.”

“That’s what happens when you do shots,” Lizzie rolls her eyes.

“Yea. He _claims_ he will never do it again,” Gigi says. “That will last until the next big thing.”

“Like the bachelor party,” Lizzie says and Gigi snorts.

“I don’t know about you but I’d like to try these on,” Gigi says. “There’s some really cute things I want to see you in.”

“And get some pictures,” Lizzie grins.

“The word ‘duh’ comes to mind,” Gigi says.

Once the girls get to the dressing rooms, the first things they both try on are the matching tops.

“This top looked so much better on the hanger,” Lizzie says as she tries to adjust the shirt in the mirror.

“Come on. I bet it doesn’t look that bad,” Gigi says from the next stall.

“Wanna bet?” Lizzie grumbles. They both step out of their stalls and Gigi starts laughing.

“Oh nooo,” Gigi claps a hand over her mouth.

“It makes me look lumpy, right?” Lizzie laughs. “Meanwhile, I think you should get it.”

“There goes that photo opportunity,” Gigi says, shaking her head.

“Why pass it up? Remember when I tried on those horrid wedding dresses last Thanksgiving? William thought I looked good in everything,” Lizzie says, grabbing her phone.

“He did the same thing when he came with me to shop for prom dresses,” Gigi says.

“He went with you?” Lizzie asks, her expression softening.

“My best friend had the flu at the time. He offered to come with me,” Gigi says, shrugging. “He wasn’t _super_ helpful. He had this look of horror every time I came out in something strapless.”

“I can imagine,” Lizzie chuckles. “Seeing his younger sister in something grown up.”

“After I eliminated strapless, he loved everything I tried on,” Gigi says. “It’s a wonder I found a dress.”

“Well, I know this top isn’t for me and you know that,” Lizzie says, posing with Gigi and taking a picture. “Let’s see what William says.”

 

2:56 pm Lizzie to William

_*picture of Lizzie and Gigi attached*_

_Should we buy these?_

 

“Okay. There’s a really cute blue top I want to see you in,” Gigi says before adding. “I’m buying this one though.”

“You should,” Lizzie says, going back into her stall. Just before she takes off the shirt, her phone beeps.

 

2:56 pm William to Lizzie

_Definitely. They look lovely on both of you._

 

“Yeaa. William has his blinders on,” Lizzie says.

“Pretty sure those are never coming off,” Gigi says from the next stall. “It’s part of who he is.”

“Basically,” Lizzie replies, putting her phone down.

The girls continue trying on clothes and modeling for each other. Gigi takes a few pictures of Lizzie in a cute bathing suit as well as a few tops and one dress. She saves the bathing suit pictures for later but sends a few teasing texts to William about the other ones. Gigi leaves the dressing room to find some tops in different sizes and Lizzie tries on the green negligee. She is having way too much fun texting William while he’s stuck at this conference.

 

3:20 pm Lizzie to William

_Guess what I’ve got on?_

 

3:21 pm William to Lizzie

_Something that makes you look gorgeous?_

 

3:21 pm Lizzie to William

Y _ou say that even when I’m wearing nothing._

 

3:22 pm William to Lizzie

_ARE you wearing nothing? Not sure if I can handle that right now._

 

3:22 pm Lizzie to William

_*picture of Lizzie wearing a green negligee attached*_

_Can you handle this? : )_

3:23 pm William to Lizzie

_I’d rather handle you right now._

Lizzie grins to herself and gets more excited over the prospect of tonight. She quickly changes out of the negligee and back into her own clothes.

 

3:25 pm William to Lizzie

_By the way, don’t buy that._

 

3:25 pm Lizzie to William

_Oh? And why not?_

 

3:26 pm William to Lizzie

_Absolute waste of money._

 

3:26 pm Lizzie to William

_You’ve never said that about my other intimate purchases._

 

3:26 pm William to Lizzie

_I’ll just be ripping it off you._

3:27 pm Lizzie to William

_My my, Mr. Darcy! You sure are feisty this afternoon._

 

3:27 pm William to Lizzie

_Imagine yourself where I am right now._

3:27 pm Lizzie to William

_EXACTLY where you are?_

_Does that mean I’m on your lap?_

_I like this scenario._

3:28 pm William to Lizzie

_Miss Bennet, you better clear your schedule tonight._

_You will be quite occupied._

3:28 pm Lizzie to William

_Oh? Do you have any particular plans?_

3:29 pm William to Lizzie

_I’d tell you but I’d rather show you._

 

3:29 pm Lizzie to William

_I am all yours._

 

“Lizzie?” she hears Gigi call out.

“Just a sec!” Lizzie says quickly, feeling flustered. She takes a deep breath and slips her phone in her purse before smoothing down her hair. She hasn’t been caught doing anything but it still feels that way.

“I couldn’t find the dress in my size. It took me forever to even find it again,” Gigi says as Lizzie opens the door of her stall.

“That sucks. It looked good on you,” Lizzie says as Gigi sulks.

“I did find my size with the pleated skirt. I’m going to buy it,” Gigi says. “What did you decide?”

“I really like the dress. It’s comfortable,” Lizzie says, grabbing her clothes. “It’s not overly dressy but I really like it.”

“Yea. It looks cute on you. Ready to check out?” Gigi asks. “I should probably check on Sidney at some point today.”

“Probably a good idea,” Lizzie says with a smirk. “I have a couple errands to run before William gets home.”

“We are such busy ladies,” Gigi says, looping her arm with Lizzie’s.

“We certainly are,” Lizzie says before they head to the registers.

~~~~~~~~

 _3:50 pm_  

After Lizzie and Gigi finish their small shopping spree, Lizzie drives Gigi home.

“I had a lot of fun today,” Gigi says as Lizzie pulls up to her apartment. “The guys definitely missed out.”

“We’ll have to try it again. Probably not the day after a big party,” Lizzie jokes.

“I’ll be over to help you out with wedding stuff,” Gigi says and then adds. “Help you throw out fake clues for William’s birthday, of course.”

“Right! Sam and Charlotte told me last night that they’ll be able to make it to the dinner,” Lizzie says. “Which is good considering it’s the middle of the week. It’s probably only because Sam doesn’t have class that Thursday.”

“It’s going to be fun. I can’t believe my brother is turning _thirty_!” Gigi says.

“Don’t make him sound so old,” Lizzie scoffs.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Gigi shakes her head. “I’m used to him acting so much older. He grew up in an instant after everything that happened. It’s like…ever since you came along, he just seems more youthful. I don’t know. It’s stupid. Forget it.”

“No no no,” Lizzie says quickly. “I get what you mean. I see it too.”

“I’m just really glad you’re around,” Gigi shrugs, looking away.

“Shut _up_. Come here,” Lizzie says and Gigi turns, smiling at her. She leans over the console and they give each other a hug.

“Okay,” Gigi starts, pulling back. “I should go before this love fest gets out of control.”

“You started it,” Lizzie teases. “Thanks for everything today.”

“Any time,” Gigi smiles as she gets out of the car. “Call me.”

“Will do!” Lizzie says, waving to Gigi before she pulls away.

~~~~~~ 

_4:16 pm_

Lizzie makes a quick stop at the store before she heads home. She’s gotten a few texts from William about a very lively lecture. She found herself laughing in the produce aisle of the grocery store while William told her about two people who got into an argument about which font was better for a particular program. When Lizzie finally gets home, she checks the mail to find a few more RSVPs. She saves them for when William will get home, knowing he enjoyed opening them with her. She slips off her shoes and hangs her jacket up before putting her groceries away in the fridge. She quickly checks her email and finds one from Erica letting her know the subscriber count on the project, which makes Lizzie silently freak out again.

 

4:20 pm Lizzie to William

_Just got home and you’re not here._

_Wish you were here so we could celebrate already._

 

4:20 pm William to Lizzie

_You and me both._

_I didn’t realize one could talk about Excel features for so long._

4:21 pm Lizzie to William

_Excel is that man’s passion, obviously_

4:22 pm William to Lizzie

_Yes, it’s very sexy._

4:22 pm Lizzie to William

_Oh yea. You have multiple tabs?_

_Fill up my spreadsheets!_

_That column is soooo wide._

Lizzie can’t help but laugh to herself. She closes her computer and goes to the bedroom, sitting down on the bed.

4:23 pm William to Lizzie

_Tone down the dirty talk, Miss Bennet._

4:23 pm Lizzie to William

_Layout my page, hot stuff_

_Insert your figures!_

4:26 pm William to Lizzie

_I actually laughed right now._

_I may have just caused a minor disruption._

 

4:26 pm Lizzie to William

_Oh nooo. Did everybody stare at you?_

 

4:26 pm William to Lizzie

_I attempted to turn it into a cough._

_Then I walked out_.

 

4:27 pm Lizzie to William

_What about the rest of the lecture?_

 

4:28 pm William to Lizzie

_It was wrapping up anyway._

_Heading to the last one now._

4:28 pm Lizzie to William

_You should just come home._

_I got you a surprise. To make up for your sub par lunch_

_It’s delicious._

4:30 pm William to Lizzie

_Is it you?_

4:30 pm Lizzie to William

_Wow._

 

4:31 pm William to Lizzie

_Let’s just say that I’ve had a very specific craving today._

4:32 pm Lizzie to William

_How very forward of you._

_I love it._

4:32 pm William to Lizzie

_I love your lips._

_I really can’t get that kiss out of my mind._

4:33 pm Lizzie to William

_I’ve done my job then :)_

4:34 pm Lizzie to William

_Hey, Will?_

 

4:34 pm William to Lizzie

_Yes, love?_

4:35 pm Lizzie to William

_I’m going to take a shower._

_Pretty sure I have a hot date tonight._

 

4:35 pm William to Lizzie

_So many images going through my head right now._

4:35 pm Lizzie to William

_Oh yea?_

_Are you thinking about me in a steamy shower?_

_I’ll be thinking about you._

_The way your lips feel on my skin and the way your body feels against mine._

4:36 pm William to Lizzie

_Damnit, Lizzie._

_I’m in public._

 

4:36 pm Lizzie to William

_*picture of Lizzie in a bathing suit attached*_

_Excuse me while I shower._

Lizzie tosses her phone on the bed without waiting for a response from him. She knows she’s being pretty evil right now but she doesn’t care. What she’s doing gives her a thrill and makes her feel dirty. She loves to rile him up. The passion he puts into everything will be directed straight towards her and she feels a twinge in her core. She hears the notification sound go off on her phone and she laughs out loud as she strips off her clothes and steps into the shower.

~~~~~~~~

4:37 pm William to Lizzie

_God, you’re gorgeous._

_So unbelievably gorgeous._

 

4:40 pm William to Lizzie

_I keep checking your channel today._

_You have no idea how proud I am of you._

4:42 pm William to Lizzie

_There is no doubt we’re celebrating tonight._

_I can’t wait to get out of here and see you._

4:46 pm William to Lizzie

_I would join you in that shower in a heartbeat if this speaker wasn’t so important._

4:49 pm William to Lizzie

_This day is dragging on._

_More so because of how much you’re teasing me._

4:50 pm William to Lizzie

_I know you’re enjoying it too._

_You are a wicked little tease._

4:51 pm William to Lizzie

 _You really are my favorite person_.

~~~~~~~~~ 

_4:55 pm_

Lizzie wraps herself in a towel after she steps out of the shower. She’s a little excited about continuing this game of cat and mouse with William. She starts to blow dry her hair and gives up after a minute so she can check her phone. It works in her favor since she knows William likes it when her hair dries naturally, especially since it curls just slightly. Lizzie quickly grabs her phone, sitting on the bed as she reads the texts. There is barely more than an hour left before his conference is over and she can do so much in that time.

 

4:57 pm Lizzie to William

_It’s your wicked little tease ;)_

4:57 pm William to Lizzie

_Did you enjoy your shower?_

4:58 pm Lizzie to William

_It was nice and warm._

_It would have been a lot hotter if you had been in there._

4:58 pm William to Lizzie

_And longer._

4:59 pm Lizzie to William

_And louder._

 

5:01 pm William to Lizzie

_You are making it so hard to concentrate on this speaker._

5:02 pm Lizzie to William

_It or you?_

5:02 pm William to Lizzie

_Seriously, Lizzie. I’m at a conference with numerous people._

 

5:03 pm Lizzie to William

_You didn’t answer the question, Mr. Darcy._

5:03 pm William to Lizzie

_I’m thankful I brought my laptop._

5:05 pm Lizzie to William

_Just stop thinking about me ;)_

5:05 pm William to Lizzie

_Impossible._

 

5:05 pm Lizzie to William

_You know what won’t help?_

5:07 pm William to Lizzie

_Nearly everything?_

5:09 pm Lizzie to William

_I’m just sitting on the bed in only a towel._

5:11 pm William to Lizzie

_That absolutely doesn’t help._

5:11 pm Lizzie to William

_I just don’t know what to wear._

_Will you help me?_

5:13 pm William to Lizzie

_Give me a minute to think._

5:14 pm Lizzie to William

_I’ll just be here waiting._

Lizzie is getting too much of a thrill with this. It makes her feel mischievous and she thinks back to last year when he was gone for a week. After that, these playful texts became natural when one of them had to leave for a few days. They always started innocently enough and would slowly build up until one of them broke. Almost every time, Lizzie broke first. William just had a way with words.

Lizzie has an idea and she grins as she loosens her towel. She drops it to the floor near her feet and takes a picture, showing nothing but her legs.

 

5:15 pm Lizzie to William

_*picture of Lizzie’s bare legs attached*_

_Still waiting. I seem to have dropped my towel though._

5:15 pm William to Lizzie

_That is completely unfair._

5:16 pm Lizzie to William

_Tell me what to wear, Mr. Darcy._

_Unless you’d rather come home to me naked._

5:18 pm William to Lizzie

_It sounds rather tempting._

_But then again, you take away all the fun when you do that._

5:19 pm Lizzie to William

_Of course. You like to unwrap your presents._

5:20 pm William to Lizzie

_Are you my present this evening?_

 

5:20 pm Lizzie to William

_You deserve a little something for your incredible patience and hard work._

5:21 pm William to Lizzie

_I wouldn’t call you little. You’re more petite._

5:22 pm Lizzie to William

_Clothes, Mr. Darcy._

_I’m getting chilly and the evidence is very apparent._

5:24 pm William to Lizzie

_I will warm you up soon enough._

_Go into the closet._

5:25 pm Lizzie to William

_How bossy of you._

5:25 pm William to Lizzie

_Excuse me._

_Please, go to the closet._

Lizzie gets up from the bed and strides towards the closet, flipping on the light. There are so many possibilities and she wonders what William will want her to wear.

 

5:26 pm Lizzie to William

_What now, Mr. Darcy?_

_Whatever you want._

5:30 pm William to Lizzie

_How generous._

_I love all my clothes on you._

_Please grab my dark gray button up._

_And the dark green tie you gave me._

5:31 pm Lizzie to William

_It’s a good thing I know how to tie a tie._

_What next?_

5:32 pm William to Lizzie

_That’s it._

_Surprise me with whatever underneath that but I want to see those bare legs when I get home._

5:33 pm Lizzie to William

_Oh? Planning to do anything with them?_

5:34 pm William to Lizzie

_Yes._

_Have them wrapped around me._

 

5:34 pm Lizzie to William

_Sounds divine._

5:35 pm William to Lizzie

_I want your whole body wrapped around me. I want to feel your hands running through my hair. I want to hear you moaning and begging me for more._

_Do you know how much of a turn on that is?_

5:36 pm Lizzie to William

_And yet, here I am at home doing none of these things._

_It’s very rude to keep me waiting, William._

5:37 pm William to Lizzie

_The Q and A portion is in 10 minutes._

_I’ll be there before you know it._

5:38 pm Lizzie to William

_You’d better._

_I might have to start without you._

5:40 pm William to Lizzie

_You would never._

5:41 pm Lizzie to William

_Well,  I need to find a way to warm myself up._

_You gave me so little to work with._

5:43 pm William to Lizzie

_I will make it worth the wait._

5:43 pm Lizzie to William

_That’s my line._

5:45 pm William to Lizzie

_I’m packing up now._

_I’ll be home within twenty minutes._

5:46 pm Lizzie to William

_I’ll be waiting._

“Oh my god,” Lizzie grins to herself as she walks out of the closet. She quickly puts her phone down on the dresser and stands in front of the mirror. Too preoccupied with texting William, she only had time to slip on his shirt of choice. She leaves the first few buttons undone, exposing her alabaster skin but giving only a peak at her breasts. The tie is trickier but she knows how to tie it backwards, using the mirror’s help. After flipping her collar up, she knots the tie and then loosens it to make the whole ensemble purposefully untidy. Lizzie combs her hair but does nothing to it, loving the wave that has developed. She grabs a pair of underwear that William loves, and picks up her phone once more and heads toward the kitchen.

Lizzie puts her phone on the kitchen island before going to the entryway and placing her underwear in the walkway. William definitely won’t miss it and she wants to give him one last tease when he gets home. She grabs the package of strawberries she purchased from the store and a small bowl from the cupboard. She rolls up her sleeves and washes the berries but only fills the bowl with a few, putting the rest back in the package and in the fridge. Lizzie checks the time to see she only has a few minutes left. Her hands are shaking slightly but it’s from the excitement coursing through her veins.

Lizzie hops up on the kitchen island on the side facing the entryway and crosses her legs. She doesn’t want to give him a complete view the second he turns the corner. The bowl of strawberries is right next to her and her phone is nearby. All she has to do now is wait for William to come home.

~~~~~~~

_6:07 pm_

William pulls into his parking space and grabs his shoulder bag, locking the door when he gets out of the car. As he walks through the lobby, he pulls out his phone and texts Lizzie.

 

6:08 pm William to Lizzie

_Hey beautiful. Are you ready to celebrate?_

_I’m waiting for the elevator now._

6:08 pm Lizzie to William

_I’ve been ready since this morning._

William thinks he’s never waited this long for an elevator in his life. He contemplates taking the stairs but knows that’s crazy when they live on the top floor. The doors finally slide open and he steps inside, jamming the top button with his thumb. He watches the numbers above the door slowly but steadily increase and hopes that it doesn’t stop. William’s not sure he has that kind of patience right now. Now he can’t help but think of another time he had to wait for this elevator to reach his floor. He glances around the elevator and sees ghost images of Lizzie backed into the corner and clinging to him. The sounds and the taste and feeling of it all come flooding back to him. William lets out a small frustrated groan and turns his attention back to the present. Finally, he reaches their floor and fishes his keys out of his pocket. He takes a deep breath as he stands in front of their door, slipping the key into the lock and turning the knob.

William opens the door and half expects Lizzie to come running in his arms. He is more than ready to have her in his arms and yet, he hears no footsteps. The entryway light is on and he sees light coming from the kitchen at the end of the hall. Just as he’s putting down his shoulder bag, he spots something on the ground. He shrugs off his jacket and hangs it up before heading towards the item and picking it up: Lizzie’s lace green underwear. Does this mean she’s not wearing any? He doesn’t want to wait to find out anymore. He strides down the entryway, his shoes clapping against the hardwood floors. William turns the corner and is met with a beautiful sight; Lizzie sitting on the island countertop sporting that little smirk of hers.

“Hi,” Lizzie breathes.

“Hi,” William replies, letting his eyes travel up and down her small frame. He is aching to touch those bare legs of hers. As well as every other inch of her. He can tell that she wants to continue playing games but he’s used up nearly every ounce of patience this whole day.

“I got you a little something. To get a better taste in your mouth,” Lizzie says, holding up a strawberry. Just as he takes the few steps to reach her, she licks her lips and takes a bite of the fruit.

“I thought those were for me,” William says roughly, looking at her with a hooded gaze.

“They are,” Lizzie says sultrily, taking another strawberry and holding it up. William wraps his fingers around her wrist and pulls her arm gently towards him. He keeps his gaze on her as he takes a bite of the strawberry between her fingers.

“Delicious,” William says, loosening his grip of her wrist. He drops his hand and brushes it against her thigh, feeling the electricity beneath his fingertips.

“Aren’t they,” Lizzie says, eating the rest of his strawberry. William can’t stop staring at her mouth as she picks up another. It’s mesmerizing and unbearably erotic the way she’s dragging her tongue over the surface of the fruit before letting it pass her lips. A little drop of juice hangs at the corner of her mouth and she brings her hand up to wipe it away with one finger. All the blood rushes from William’s head as she takes a tortuously long time to lick it off.

“Do you want the last one?” Lizzie asks softly, glancing at the bowl before looking at him.

“All I want,” William says huskily as his hand skims across her outer thigh. “Is you.”

“Well,” Lizzie smirks at him and uncrosses her legs, spreading them apart to give him a perfect view. She reaches up and William flexes his jaw as she starts to loosen his tie. “I’m surprised you’ve held back this long.”

The air crackles between them and William’s hands fly up to frame her face, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Lizzie unknots his tie and pulls it off before working on his belt. He kicks off his shoes and moves his hands down to her waist, bringing her closer to the edge of the counter. She tugs at his shirt as he sucks on her bottom lip and moans into his mouth. It takes all of her willpower to not rip open his shirt, despite the number of times they’ve both done it. Her fingers work quickly as she unbuttons and starts to pull it aside. He breaks off the kiss and they’re both breathing heavily as he gets rid of his shirt, throwing it to the floor.

“All damn day you’ve been teasing me,” William says as Lizzie undoes the button of his pants. She smirks at him as she rubs her hand against his clothed arousal and William groans, briefly closing his eyes. When he opens them back up, Lizzie sees his pupils completely dilated and she bites her lip in anticipation. She barely finishes unzipping his pants when he grabs her and lifts her off the island, effectively knocking the metal bowl of fruit off the counter, clattering to the ground. He pauses in his step to look at the damage but can’t concentrate on anything but Lizzie nearly naked in his arms.

“Fuck it,” William growls, stepping over the mess while holding onto her.

“I love you when you’re like this!” Lizzie laughs, wrapping her arms around his neck. She tightens her legs around him, brushing against his arousal and he stumbles to the counter near the fridge. As soon as she feels the surface beneath her, she helps him with his pants. He grins as he kicks them off and quickly removes his socks. They share another intense kiss as he unbuttons her own shirt. Their need for each other is too great and he gives up with a few left to go, removing his boxers instead. She spreads her legs wide to make room for him and he grabs her waist to bring her in closer. Lizzie moans and drops her head against the cabinet as he pushes into her. She locks her ankles and grabs his back as he begins thrusting into her almost immediately. He kisses her neck and drags his tongue across her skin while Lizzie digs her fingers into his back. He craves to feel more of her against him, feel her body writhing against his own. William makes a second attempt at the buttons of her shirt and has only two left when Lizzie clenches around him. He loses all sense of caring and rips it open, the two buttons hanging by a thread. 

“Your fault,” Lizzie moans as he pushes the shirt off her shoulders. She lets go of his back and grabs the counter, helping him remove her shirt. He lifts her off the counter and Lizzie makes a desperate grab for his shoulders. He holds her close to his body as she continues rocking her hips against him. The bedroom is definitely too far away so he does the next best thing. William presses her against the fridge and the friction it causes makes them both groan. Lizzie grabs at his back and begs for more. He loosens his grip on her just slightly and she slides down a fraction, moaning as he finds himself even deeper than before. Lizzie is biting his shoulder as he starts thrusting roughly, nearly slamming her against the fridge door each time. William can feel her nails dragging down his skin and he drops his head, groaning into her shoulder. She’s gasping near his ear and it takes a moment to register that she’s saying the door is cold.

Lizzie can barely focus on anything but how much pleasure she’s feeling from William losing control. One minute she’s being pressed against the door of the refrigerator and the next, they’re on the kitchen floor with William above her. She locks her feet behind him as he works harder to bring her over the edge. Everything is deep and wonderfully rough and she can’t stop clawing at his back from this ecstasy quickly building. Lizzie bites his shoulder as he brings a hand between them and sends her on the fast track to something nearly overwhelming. She lets out a loud, long moan as a powerful orgasm comes crashing over her. William doesn’t last more than a moment as she trembles beneath him. He cries out her name as he comes, slamming his hand on the wooden floor. They struggle for breath as the pleasure subsides and they grin at each other. He kisses her forehead and then pulls out of her, rolling over to lie next to Lizzie on the floor.

“Wow,” Lizzie says breathily, resting her head on his arm. “Just wow.”

“You could say that again,” William says, taking a big breath. Lizzie turns her head to look at him and moves onto her side, draping one leg over one of his own.

“That was,” Lizzie purrs, placing a hand on his chest. “Worth the wait.”

“It really was,” William says, smirking at her a little. “It always is.”

“Absolutely,” Lizzie smiles, hiding her face in the crook of his arm.

“And you look gorgeous, by the way,” William murmurs, bring up his free hand and threading it through Lizzie’s hair.

“You always say that,” Lizzie mumbles against his skin before lifting her head up. “And you just like seeing me in your clothes.”

“Well, you’re not in much of anything right now,” William says. He quirks an eyebrow as he toys with the loosened tie around her neck. “This is a very sexy look.”

“Maybe I’ll just greet you in only a tie from now on. Would you like that?” Lizzie teases, resting her head back down on his outstretched arm.

“Save it for a special occasion,” William chuckles and then sees Lizzie’s eyes flutter shut for a moment. “I really hope you’re not tired.”

“Not really. Why?” Lizzie asks, tracing a pattern on his chest.

“Because that was just the appetizer for the night,” William says. “I told you earlier. You’re going to be a very busy woman. Especially for the amount of time you tortured me today.”

“I am in for a treat if that was just the appetizer!” Lizzie says, biting her lip.

“We have a lot to celebrate. Especially with how successful your channel is already.” William says, gazing at her. “I am so proud of you, you know that?”

“Yea,” Lizzie replies, smiling at him. “I’m proud of you too.”

“Oh? What for?” William asks, pulling her in closer to him.

“Do I need a reason?” Lizzie teases and he chuckles. “You stayed for the whole conference. Even if you didn’t learn anything, you did what you needed to do for your company.”

“That sounds so official,” William says and Lizzie pokes him in his side. “Thank you, Lizzie. I did pick up a few strategies from a couple of speakers so it wasn’t a total loss.”

“That’s good I didn’t completely mess things up,” Lizzie replies.

“You didn’t. You made it a lot more entertaining,” William says, kissing the top of her head. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lizzie sighs.

“Are there any more strawberries?” William asks after a moment.

“Plenty,” Lizzie says, glancing up at the fridge. “What were you thinking?”

“Strawberries are good with chocolate,” William says with a twinkle in his eye.

“It may not be a rainy day but I definitely approve,” Lizzie jokes, getting up slowly and opening the fridge in front of them. William rests himself on his elbows and watches Lizzie as she pulls out container of strawberries and a brown paper bag. She pulls the jar of chocolate caramel body paint out and puts the bag on the counter before looking down at him. “Would you care to indulge here or the bedroom?”

William smiles and beckons her to join him on the floor. She grins and takes the liberty of straddling him, William resting one hand on her leg.

“The kitchen is already a mess,” William says, wrapping his fingers around the tie hanging from her neck and pulling her down closer to him. “So what’s a few chocolate hand prints?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter finished! 
> 
> Once again, the next chapter may take some time because I have a little research to do with it. Also, I'm going to the mountains with my mom for the weekend so there's more free time gone.
> 
> Updates on the progress of each chapter and extras are on the dizzieslearningcurve tumblr.


	38. Drunk in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's William's 30th birthday and Lizzie has some big plans in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where the time went during writing this chapter but I finally got it done. Hopefully the fact that this is the longest chapter to date will put me back in your good graces.
> 
> There is a lovely mix that goes with part of this chapter and it is posted to the dizzieslearningcurve tumblr! (because I tried to make a link and ao3 hates me)

The first time William is suspicious of Lizzie planning something for his birthday is on Tuesday morning. He goes to grab something from his office and sees a red haired blur go from his to Lizzie’s. He walks inside and finds his calendar open to the upcoming weekend but nothing written on it, but he keeps his suspicions to himself.

The second time he thinks something is up is when Gigi is over on Wednesday night. William steps out of the room for a moment and he hears hushed voices as he’s returning. Lizzie and Gigi both stop talking when he reenters and Lizzie quickly hides her phone from him. It’s not until he’s making dinner on Thursday evening that he can’t help himself. Lizzie is telling him all about her day when her phone goes off. She steps out of the room to take the call after he lets her know dinner will be ready soon. When he finishes ten minutes later, he heads towards the bedroom to find her. The floor creaks as he walks down the hallway and he overhears part of her conversation.

“It’s just for this weekend. Plus with the holiday on Tuesday and his birthday Wednesday, it will be fine,” Lizzie says behind the bedroom door. He’s already heard too much but it confirms everything he has been suspecting. William clears his throat and makes a show of knocking on the bedroom door.

“Lizzie? Dinner’s ready,” William says, raising his voice as he opens the door.

“Hmm?” Lizzie turns around and smiles at him. “Be there in a sec.”

William nods and returns to the kitchen, bringing their plates to the dining room table. Lizzie comes in a minute later and sits down across from him, taking her napkin and placing it on her lap.

“Dinner looks delicious. Thank you,” Lizzie says, picking up her fork.

“You’re welcome,” William says, watching her for a moment. “Who was on the phone?”

“Gigi. She had a question about the bridal shower,” Lizzie replies. “Not much I can do. My mom is the one planning everything.”

“Right,” William says slowly before taking a sip of wine.

They continue eating and William keeps glancing at her, trying to decipher what he heard a few minutes ago.

“Hey,” Lizzie says, nudging his foot under the table. “What’s up?”

“What do you mean?” William asks, looking up from his meal.

“You keep staring at me,” Lizzie says. “I mean, I get it. You like the view and everything but what’s up?”

“Oh, um,” William pauses for a moment. “It’s nothing.”

“Liar,” Lizzie jokes before taking a sip of her wine.

“Okay,” William says, putting his fork down. “You’re not planning something else for my birthday, are you? There have just been some things that make me think you’re planning something.”

“For one, you really shouldn’t be asking questions like this so close to your birthday,” Lizzie teases. “And two, there’s a lot more than just your birthday coming up. Don’t be so nosy.”

“Lizzie,” William says sternly.

“You know I can’t get secrets past you,” Lizzie replies. “You knew something was up last year when I was planning the dinner. I got you with Bing but you pretty much expected something. You said no surprises on your birthday so there are no surprises. You wanted a nice dinner here with friends and that’s what you’re getting.”

“And no gifts?” William reiterates.

“And no gifts,” Lizzie repeats. “Even though I think that’s ridiculous. It’s your thirtieth!”

“Everything I want, I have in front of me,” William says, his voice soft.

“You’re such a romantic dork,” Lizzie smiles, reaching over and covering his hand with hers. “That’s not going to work every year though.”

“I think it will,” William smiles back before adding. “So, I don’t need to keep my schedule open for this weekend or anything? Did you have anything to do this weekend?”

“I had nothing specific except wedding stuff,” Lizzie says, picking up her fork. “Did you want to do something?”

“I was just wondering,” William says. “And what about Tuesday?”

“You’re so paranoid!” Lizzie laughs. “You made that day an optional holiday. I did the same for my employees. I don’t know about you but I’m going to work. We’re filming tomorrow and Monday so I wanted to get some editing done.”

“And—“

“Your birthday is your birthday. If you want to take the day off then go for it. Such a lazy CEO,” Lizzie cuts him off.

“Hey now,” William says, sitting up. “I have every intention of going into work on Wednesday.”

“Good,” Lizzie replies. “You’re still entitled to some time off every once in awhile.”

“Of course,” William says.

“Maybe if your birthday wasn’t in the middle of the week, we could have done something special,” Lizzie says.

“Because you’re definitely not planning something now,” William adds.

“Seriously? I said this already,” Lizzie says, glaring at him. “You can tell when I’m trying to pull the tiniest of surprises on you. You figure out when I’m trying to surprise you with your favorite meal just by looking in the cart at the grocery store.”

“Okay, alright. I’m done asking questions,” William chuckles.

“Finally,” Lizzie says, giving him a pointed look.

“Do you want any more dinner?” William asks, nodding at her nearly empty plate.

“I would love some more of that rice. It’s so good,” Lizzie says, handing him her plate.

“No problem,” William replies, grabbing it. Lizzie quickly pulls out her phone as he’s walking away. She sends a quick text to Gigi and then slips her phone back into her pocket before he returns.

_He is SO paranoid. Everything is working perfectly._

* * *

 

Despite Lizzie assuring him that nothing is going to happen during that weekend, he’s still expecting something. He can’t help it when he keeps hearing Lizzie’s voice playing over and over in his head. He doesn’t bring it up again but William is cautious and on edge until they’re getting ready for bed Sunday night. Nothing happens on Monday or Tuesday and he’s more surprised than anything else. Lizzie really has nothing extra planned and it makes him feel guilty for not believing her.

* * *

 

_November 12th_

Lizzie is the first one wake up Wednesday morning and she lies in bed for a few minutes, resting and watching William sleep. She contemplates waking him up but he looks so peaceful that she decides against it. After she brushes her fingers across his stubbled cheek, she slips out of bed making sure she doesn’t wake him. She pushes the sleeves of an old shirt of his down her arms to cover her skin and adjusts her plaid pajama shorts. Lizzie slyly turns off his alarm and then quietly leaves the bedroom. William will wake up soon anyway but he deserves to sleep in a little on his birthday. She is in no rush to go to work either. There is nothing scheduled for her until ten and it’s only seven. After spending a little time sitting at the bench near the bay window and watching the fog moving across the bay, she gets up to make some coffee.

Lizzie takes her time, using the French press and setting out an extra cup for William. She’s mixing in her sugar and has her back to the rest of the apartment when she hears the padding of footsteps. Refraining from turning around, she braces herself for William and isn’t disappointed. She feels his arms wrap around her waist and the heat radiating off his nearly naked body.

“Morning,” Lizzie hums as he pushes aside her hair to expose her neck.

“Good morning,” William says, his voice rough with sleep. “You turned off my alarm.”

“I thought you could use some more sleep,” Lizzie says. “I heard old people really like their sleep.”

“Very funny,” William murmurs, kissing her neck.

“Happy birthday, Will,” Lizzie sighs as he continues his exploration of her neck with his lips. “I made you some coffee. Just the way you like.”

“Thank you,” William says against her skin.

“Are you going to have any?” Lizzie asks.

“I’ll have some soon,” William says lowly, nibbling on her ear.

“Careful,” Lizzie teases. “Wouldn’t want to break a hip.”

“My fiancée wanted me to sleep in so I’m well rested,” William grins, slipping his hand under her shirt and brushing it against her stomach.

“Your sister,” Lizzie says, briefly closing her eyes as she enjoys his touch. “She’ll be here soon with your birthday donut.”

“She’s the one who woke me. She won’t be here for at least another thirty minutes,” William says huskily, stepping forward and pushing Lizzie against the counter. Lizzie involuntarily lets out a whimper as she feels his arousal pressed against her lower back.

“Somebody is _awake_ this morning,” Lizzie says, biting her bottom lip as his hand cups her breast and grazes her nipple with his thumb.

“I was so looking forward to waking up next to you this morning,” William says, kissing the spot behind Lizzie’s ear. “I was hoping to indulge.”

“Y-you should be getting ready for work,” Lizzie says, letting him continue. She knows just how to turn this around but she wants to enjoy it for a moment longer.

“But it’s my birthday,” William murmurs, moving his hand away from her breast and inching downwards. “I can afford to be a little tardy.”

“You don’t want to ruin tonight’s after party fun with something quick and dirty,” Lizzie gasps as his hand dips into her underwear.

“Absolutely I do,” William says and then growls when Lizzie grabs his hand to stop him. “Why are you depriving the birthday boy of a present?”

“Oh but you said no presents,” Lizzie smirks as she turns around in his arms.

“I lied,” William says, pressing himself against her lower stomach and returning his lips to her neck. Lizzie moves her hands up his back and rakes her nails through his hair. William groans slightly against her skin and his fingers dig into her hips. After a moment of this, Lizzie surprises him and turns them around, William hitting the counter as Lizzie leans against him.

“Lizzie,” William grins at her assertiveness. She places her hands against his bare chest and starts kissing across his jaw line.

“There really. Isn’t time. For that,” Lizzie says between kisses. “I’d love to give you a preview of later tonight though.”

“A preview…” William arches an eyebrow. She looks at him with a hooded gaze and slowly lowers herself to her knees, her hands brushing down his chest until she reaches his boxer briefs. He lets out a deep breath as she curls her fingers around the waistband and pulls them down unhurriedly, letting them pool at his feet before he steps out of them. Lizzie gives him a look and licks her lips before wrapping her fingers around him. William grabs the edge of the counter and keeps his eyes on Lizzie, watching her and letting out a soft breath as she starts slowly stroking him. She rubs her lips against the tip for a few moments before sweeping her tongue in a swirling motion. She begins twisting her hand as she keeps stroking him and parts her lips, sucking on his head and making him groan louder. His hips involuntarily jerk as she making a humming noise and his grip on the counter tightens. Lizzie locks eyes with him as she runs her tongue from base to tip and back again. William’s breath quickens when she takes most of him in her mouth, applying pressure with her lips and curling her tongue against him as she moves. He can feel the pleasure escalating and Lizzie doesn’t show any signs of slowing down. Lizzie knows his weaknesses and how to bring him to his knees. She definitely knows how to drag the bliss out and make him feel incredible. William’s groan catches as she brings him to an intense release, keeping her hold on him. No matter how often she does this, he always finds it erotic when she doesn’t pull away. After a moment, she lets him go with a pop and gives him a naughty grin as she stands back up.

“That…” William breathes. “…was an incredible preview.”

“I know,” Lizzie smirks as she leans against him and kisses his jaw.

“So smug,” William says, taking a deep breath.

“I know what you like,” Lizzie purrs near his ear. She glances at the clock to the side and pulls away. “You should go shower and shave before Gigi gets here.”

William bends down and grabs his boxer briefs from the floor, not caring that he’s naked. Lizzie watches him as he starts to walk away before he pauses near the hall.

“Want to help?” William says, looking at her.

“Don’t be greedy, birthday boy,” Lizzie replies, giving him a teasing look. “Save something for later.”

“I had to try,” William says, smirking.

“And I very nearly caved. Especially considering how good you look right now,” Lizzie grins. “Now go.”

~~~~~~~~~

The dinner that Lizzie plans for William’s birthday is a big hit. She’s can’t resist decorating the dining area with a few balloons and party hats, earning a playful glare and hint of a smile from William. There is plenty of laughter and gentle ribbing about William’s age throughout the evening. After gathering up everyone’s dinner plates, Fitz goes into the kitchen to help Lizzie with the cake that he and Brandon bought. He pulls out some candles from a plastic bag and Lizzie laughs when he sticks them on the cake.

“That’s right, isn’t it?” Fitz asks, pointing to the six and zero on the cake.

“Fitz! What is wrong with you?” Lizzie asks. She glances over at William who is deep in a discussion with Sam.

“What? You said to get a cake and number candles for his birthday,” Fitz says, trying to look innocent. “Brandon double-checked and everything.”

“Please tell me you have the right numbers in that bag?” Lizzie asks with a pleading look.

“Have a little fun, Lizzie B.,” Fitz grins, nudging her before lighting the candles. He picks up the cake and makes his way towards the dining room table, starting to sing. Lizzie is close behind him and everybody else joins in as Fitz sets the cake down in front of William. William quirks an eyebrow and glances to Lizzie, who gives him a look to let him know it wasn’t her idea. He shrugs his shoulders and gives her a tiny smile before blowing out the candles. Fitz and Gigi help out and serve everybody cake while the guys give him a hard time again. Lizzie gravitates back to William’s side and they share a piece of the vanilla cake.

“You think you’ve got another sixty years in you, old man?” Fitz jokes as he puts his fork down.

“Well, Lizzie makes me feel half my age so here’s hoping,” William quips and Sam chuckles.

“What’s it like dating a younger woman?” Brandon asks, taking the last bite of his cake. “Does she help get you into your suspenders?”

“Brandon,” Lizzie jokingly glares at him.

“She helps him out of them, I bet,” Charlotte says and the table laughs. Lizzie throws a balled up napkin in Charlotte’s direction and they share a mischievous look.

“Speaking of,” Fitz starts. “Do you need to take anything for that now? With your age and everything…”

“Not as much as you have to take, Fitz,” William says and Lizzie cackles.

“Okay. Before we get too inappropriate,” Gigi pipes up. “I’d like to take a moment to compliment Lizzie on this great evening.”

“It really was great, Lizzie,” Sidney adds, lifting his glass and nodding.

“Thank you,” Lizzie smiles before looking at William next to her. “It was all for this guy.”

“I appreciate it,” William says softly, smiling and placing a hand on her lower back. “And thanks to you all for coming. It’s always a pleasure.”

 “It would have been more fun if we were able to buy gifts. I saw this snazzy cane made from mahogany,” Fitz says.

“I think not,” William shakes his head. Lizzie catches the look between Sam and Charlotte and she notices the time.

“We really hate to do this but it’s getting late,” Sam says. “We should get going.”

“So soon?” Lizzie asks, pouting at Charlotte as they stand up from the table.

“I have an eight am conference call with Mr. Collins,” Charlotte says, scrunching her nose.

“Oh that sounds like a hoot,” Lizzie replies as she gets up from her seat.

Charlotte and Sam cause a chain reaction and everybody is getting up from the table. Eventually everybody has left for the evening except Gigi. William walks her to the front door a short time later and they give each other a long hug.

“Hey, old man,” Gigi smiles at him as they pull back.

“You too?” William asks, giving her a stern look.

“I think I have precedence over teasing my big brother,” Gigi says.

“Of course,” William replies, nodding slightly. “Would you like me to walk you to your car?”

“I’m a big girl. I’ve got my mace,” Gigi winks. “I can handle it.”

“Let me know when you get home,” William says.

“I will,” Gigi says, giving him another quick hug. “Enjoy the rest of your birthday.”

“He will,” Lizzie says in a sing song voice from around the corner.

“Don’t break any bones. I heard brittle bones are common in old age,” Gigi laughs, grinning at him one last time before leaving.

William walks down the hallway, finding Lizzie struggling to put away the casserole dish. He hurries over and grabs it from her, putting it away on its designated shelf and smiling at her.

“My hero,” Lizzie says melodramatically. “I knew you were good for something.”

“My height does benefit me on occasion,” William replies, leaning against the counter. Lizzie smiles at him and he opens his arms before she steps into his frame. She wraps her arms around his torso and he kisses her forehead, Lizzie softly sighing.

“Did you have a good night?” Lizzie asks, looking at him.

“Fantastic,” William smiles at her as he rests his hands on her hips. “Thank you for everything. You put a lot of effort into getting everyone here.”

“It wasn’t that difficult,” Lizzie shrugs it off.

“Either way, I really appreciate it. I loved it and I love you,” William says.

“I love you too and I’m glad,” Lizzie replies.

“You know…” William pauses before adding. “I honestly believed you were going to surprise me somehow.”

“Even after I said I promised no surprises on your birthday?” Lizzie asks, raising both her brows.

“I couldn’t help wondering,” William says.

“Nope,” Lizzie says, resting her head against his shoulder. “No surprises.”

“I figured by now,” William chuckles.

“Unless…” Lizzie says, pulling back and smiling slightly at him. “You consider what’s under my dress a surprise.”

“What’s under your dress?” William asks, quirking an eyebrow.

“You’ll just have to find out for yourself,” Lizzie says as she pulls away from his embrace and starts to walk away. “That is…if you have the energy. I know how it is at your advanced age.”

“That’s it,” William says with a look of determination. He rushes over to her and scoops her up in his arms.

“Will!” Lizzie says gleefully, putting her arms around his neck.

“I think it’s time to show you just how energetic I can be.” William grins.

“I’m all yours, birthday boy,” Lizzie hums.

“I’ve said this before,” William says as he starts walking them to the bedroom. “I’m a birthday _man_.”

* * *

 

 

_Friday, November 14th_

William is the first one to leave on Friday morning but not before Lizzie gives him a thorough kiss goodbye. He barely has time to recover before she pushes him out the door with a smile. It’s still playing through his head when he steps off the elevator and heads toward his office. He spots Fitz talking to Mrs. Reynolds as he turns the corner.

“Good morning, Fitz. Mrs. Reynolds,” William says as he stops at her desk.

“Morning, Darcy!” Fitz says, clapping him on the back.

“Good morning, Mr. Darcy,” Mrs. Reynolds smiles as she hands him his messages.

“How is my day looking?” William asks as he glances through them.

“You have some meetings this morning and a conference call at eleven. There’s a potential client who wants to meet with you and Fitz at one pm,” Mrs. Reynolds says, handing him his schedule.

“She was just letting me know about that,” Fitz adds.

“Of course,” William says, glancing at the paper.

“And your three o’clock meeting has been postponed until Tuesday. Mr. Sullivan won’t be able to make it today,” Mrs. Reynolds pauses to look at her calendar and then continues. “So after your one o’clock meeting, your afternoon is empty.”

“Is it? That’s rare. I’m sure something will come up. It is Friday after all,” William says and then turns to Fitz. “Would you care to go to lunch before the meeting?”

“No can do, Darce. I am running some errands during lunch. Picking up a few things,” Fitz says.

“That’s fine. Another time. Let me know when you get back in,” William says before returning his attention to Mrs. Reynolds. “I’ll be in my office if anybody needs me.”

“I will keep that in mind,” she says before he closes the door behind him. Fitz waits a moment and watches the door to make sure William doesn’t come back out.

“You’re an amazing lady, you know that?” Fitz says.

“I’m just doing my job,” Mrs. Reynolds says and then winks.

“That’s why he pays you the big bucks,” Fitz chuckles.

~~~~~~~

William’s morning passes by in a flash going from meeting to meeting. It surprises him that it’s already past noon when he finishes up his conference call. After a quick word with Mrs. Reynolds, he picks up lunch and he eats in his office while answering a few emails. Fitz sends him a text to let him know he’s back. William is cleaning up his desk when there’s a knock at the door.

“Come in,” William says. The door swings open and Fitz walks in with Lizzie close behind him, both of them carrying a small suitcase. “Lizzie…Hey.”

“Hi,” Lizzie beams, putting her stuff down.

“What are you doing here? Fitz and I have a meeting with…” William trails off as it dawns on him. “You’re the client.”

“I’m the client,” Lizzie nods.

“Why do you have my suitcase?” William asks.

“I’m kidnapping you,” Lizzie says and he raises his eyebrows.

“I would go with her, dude,” Fitz adds with a smile. “Have fun.”

Fitz puts down the suitcase in his hands and backs out of the room, closing the door behind him.

“You’re…kidnapping me,” William says slowly, walking towards her.

“I am,” Lizzie says.

“There is a lot to be done at work—“

“Your schedule is clear for the rest of the day. I made sure of it,” Lizzie says, cutting him off.

“You seem to have thought of everything,” William replies, glancing at the suitcases on the floor and the bag on her shoulder.

“I did. So grab your things and come with me. I’ll tell you about it in the car. I’ll be driving,” Lizzie says.

“Well then,” William says. He turns off his computer and gathers his stuff. “Where are we going?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out,” Lizzie says, picking up her suitcase. William picks up his own and follows her out the door, closing it behind him.

“Have a good time, Mr. Darcy,” Mrs. Reynolds says with a smile. He gives her an amused look but doesn’t say anything. Lizzie mouths ‘thank you’ and she nods in return.

When they get to his car, he helps put the suitcases in the back and hands Lizzie the keys before getting in.

“Ready?” Lizzie asks, smiling at him.

“As much as I can be for being kidnapped,” William muses.

“Don’t worry. I’m a very polite kidnapper. If you want to stop for anything on the way to our destination, all you have to do is ask,” Lizzie says as she pulls out of the parking spot.

“Seriously, Lizzie. Where are we going?” William asks.

“The more you ask that question, the less I’m going to tell you,” Lizzie says.

“So, I’m getting no hints essentially,” William says.

“Don’t you trust me?” Lizzie asks, glancing at him.

“Always. I just need time to process this surprise,” William says.

“You’ll have the whole weekend to process it,” Lizzie teases.

“This whole time, I thought you were planning something last weekend. You _said_ —”

“Do you know what the best part about this is?” Lizzie asks, butting in.

“Um. No,” William says, sitting back in his seat as they approach traffic.

“I never broke my promise to you. You specifically stated that you didn’t want any surprises on your birthday so I didn’t plan anything _on_ your birthday,” Lizzie says. “I could have easily kidnapped you then or even last weekend but I didn’t. I set you up.”

“So that phone call…” William offers.

“It _was_ Gigi but that was just part of my plan. She helped me plant fake clues to make you believe something was going to happen when it didn’t. That way, when I gave you that assurance, you could relax and not expect this at all,” Lizzie finishes.

“That is very elaborate. You are one sly little devil,” William says.

“Do you still want to marry me now that you know I can successfully keep a secret from you?” Lizzie asks jokingly.

“Without a doubt,” William says warmly. “And I’m sure it’s killing you to not tell me everything you’ve planned.”

“It totally is but I may not get this chance again so I’m going to savor it,” Lizzie replies.

“At this point, I’m assuming everybody I love helped out with this. Am I correct in thinking that?” William asks.

“It’s very possible,” Lizzie smiles at him. “You’re just going to have to wait and see.”

~~~~~~~

It takes them over thirty minutes to finally get out of the city despite Lizzie’s plan to leave early. The Friday traffic is never ending and she breathes a sigh of relief when they reach the coastal highway.

“The scenic route,” William notes. “But to where, Miss Bennet?”

“You get one more hint, Mr. Darcy. It’s a pretty massive one too,” Lizzie says.

“Let me put my thinking cap on so I can be ready,” William jokes, adjusting his imaginary hat which makes Lizzie giggle.

“Get my bag and grab my iPod please,” Lizzie instructs, gesturing towards the back as she keeps her eyes on the road. William reaches behind her seat and grabs her bag to look.

“I see some…water. Hmm. A camera,” William says, pulling it out of her bag. He pauses for a moment and then takes a picture of Lizzie as she keeps her eyes on the road.

“Will, what are you doing?” Lizzie asks.

“Using the camera for its intended purpose,” William says, taking one more picture before resting it near his leg. He searches through her bag some more before pulling the music player out. He reaches behind her once more to put the bag back on the floor and looks back to her.

“Okay. Your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to find the mix entitled ‘Will’s surprise.’ You are not to look at the song titles. You are simply to press play, sit back and enjoy…and possibly sing along once in awhile,” Lizzie says.

“You just made it incredibly tempting to look though,” William replies, quirking an eyebrow at her.

“Please, Will?” Lizzie asks, giving him a quick pleading look. “Promise me?”

“Alright. I don’t want to spoil your fun,” William says as he connects the iPod to his stereo. He skims through her playlists until he finds the right one, presses play and puts it down melodramatically so Lizzie notices.

 

_There’s a fly in the window_

_A dog in the yard_

_And a year since I saw you_

_There’s a truck in the corner_

_I keep all my letters_

_My bills and demands I keep too._

“Elton John?” William raises an eyebrow.

“It’s an eclectic mix,” Lizzie says, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. “Just sit back and enjoy it.”

 

_Drunk all the time_

_Feeling fine on elderberry wine_

_Those were the days_

“I’ve never been a fan of elderberry wine. It’s just too sweet for me,” William says as he listens to the lyrics. “Have you ever tried it?”

“Can’t say that I have,” Lizzie replies. “I’ll try anything once though.”

“I’ll have to keep that in mind,” William teases.

“You already know the rules for that,” Lizzie grins at him.

~~~~~~ 

“Okay. I think I’ve figured it out,” William says after a few songs. “We’re either driving the really long way to Vegas and we’re eloping--”

“Wrong,” Lizzie laughs.

“--Or we’re going somewhere that has wine,” William continues. “Considering this is the third song about wine. Nice touch with Paul Anka.”

 

_Bring me a steel guitar and a glass of wine_

_And let me toast her just one more time._

“You’ve only skimmed the surface, sir,” Lizzie says smugly.

“You’re really sexy when you’re like this,” William replies.

“My intention all along,” Lizzie says and William smiles at her.

~~~~~~~ 

Lizzie isn’t joking when she says the mix is eclectic but it amuses him all the same. William finds himself lost in the scenery passing by while a particularly slow song plays. Every so often, Lizzie sings a line and he brings his attention back to her. He loves to watch her like this; getting into the song and letting loose.

“Hey,” William says as the song fades out, picking up the player and pressing pause. “Could we stop for a few minutes?”

“Are you going to try and make a run for it?” Lizzie jokes and glances at him. “Yea. I see a little place up ahead.”

Lizzie pulls the car over to a little outlook, giving them a great view of the ocean and clear skies. She turns off the car and looks to William with a smile. He silently gestures to outside and she gets out, not noticing him grabbing the camera from his seat.

“Did you need to stretch? Is an hour just too long for that tall body of yours?” Lizzie asks lightly as she reaches him.

“I thought you’d like to enjoy a bit of what you’re missing for a few minutes,” William says, putting his arm around her shoulders.

“On the side of the road,” Lizzie nudges him and he gives her a pointed look. “It’s part of the reason I took this way. There’s a shorter route but we don’t often have a chance to drive down Highway One.”

“How about a picture?” William asks, holding up her camera. She nods enthusiastically and they turn away from the ocean to get the view in the background. He takes a couple more pictures before stealing a few kisses on her cheek, making her laugh. Then he captures her lips and slips her camera in his pocket, focusing on her. Lizzie stands on her toes and grasps onto his dress shirt as he holds her close, kissing her at an unhurried pace. She completely forgets her surroundings and it seems like just the two of them for just a moment; no cars speeding by or birds squawking above them. Just before he pulls away, he places a lingering kiss behind her ear and smiles at her.

“Who thought kissing on the side of a road would be so good?” Lizzie asks, finding her footing again.

“Confession…I really wanted to stop so I could kiss you. I just had an overwhelming urge. Especially after the kiss you gave me this morning,” William says.

“I’m glad you made me stop,” Lizzie breathes, smoothing away the wrinkles on his shirt. “We really should get going though. There are things to do.”

“Of course. Things with wine,” William adds and Lizzie laughs as she gets back in the car.

~~~~~~~~

 

_Doing shots at the bar, body shots at the bar._

_My girls, they wanna try it, so we had to buy it_

_At the what? At the bar, at the what, at the bar_

 

“Lizzie! What in the world is this song?” William asks, laughing.

“It’s my fun song,” Lizzie chuckles. “You have no idea how long I spent trying to find songs that weren’t country or ridiculous. I threw this one in because I couldn’t resist.”

 

_Uh huh, whip it up, lick it up, suck it down_

_Uh huh, drink it up (ooh I think she likes it)_

_Uh huh, whip it up, lick it up, suck it down_

_Uh huh, drink it up (ooh I think she likes it)_

 

“It’s inherently filthy,” William says, raising his brows at the lyrics.

“You can skip it. It’s totally fine,” Lizzie says.

“You know how you said you would try anything once?” William asks, smirking at her.

“I’m not doing body shots with wine,” Lizzie says before quickly adding. “But…the thought of you doing anything with my body sounds amazing…”

“I’m thinking the honeymoon,” William suggests.

“You’re on,” Lizzie grins.

~~~~~~~ 

_Oooooh kisses sweeter than wine_

_Oooooh kisses sweeter than wine_

_He asked would I marry and be his sweet wife_

_And we would be so happy all of our life._

Lizzie can feel William’s gaze on her and she can feel a blush creeping up her neck. He doesn’t even have to say anything but she knows he’s curious.

“It’s an oldie but it made me think of you,” Lizzie says softly.

“I like it,” William replies simply.

~~~~~~~

 

“There was a minute where I contemplated blindfolding you so you wouldn’t see where we were going,” Lizzie says as she exits the freeway. “But that wouldn’t have made for a fun road trip.”

“Or a great view,” William adds, staring at her.

“Obviously,” Lizzie says.

“Do you need help locating this destination?” William asks.

“We’re nearly there. It won’t be hard to find. I also may have memorized the directions so you wouldn’t have any more clues until we arrived,” Lizzie says.

“So precautious,” William chuckles.

“Who knows when I’ll really be able to surprise you like this again. I’m just really excited,” Lizzie says, flashing him a smile.

It’s only a few minutes of driving by undeveloped beach and sand dunes when William sees some buildings in the distance. As they get closer, his eyes widen at the size of the place and Lizzie is shifting in her seat. William reads the sign as they pass by and she turns into the entrance: _Sanctuary Beach Resort_.

“How did you find this place?” William asks as she pulls into a parking space.

“Lots of time and research…and some help from your sister,” Lizzie says, turning off the car and unbuckling her seat belt. He gets out of the car and waits for Lizzie as she grabs her bag. She slips her hand in his and they start walking to the resort lobby. “I’ve been looking forward to this for awhile. Once I found the place, I was looking up pictures and watching videos. You would have figured it out if you looked at my browser history.”

“Your browser history usually seems to catch up with you,” William says lightly and Lizzie nudges his shoulder. When they walk into the lobby, they both pause near the stairs to look around. Everything seems so spacious with the vaulted wooden ceilings. There’s a fireplace roaring in the middle of the room and there are check in desks on either side. Lizzie tugs on William’s hand and walks to the empty desk as the older man beckons them over.

“Good afternoon and welcome to Sanctuary Beach Resort! How can I help you today?” the man asks.

“We’re checking in,” Lizzie says.

“Of course! Have a seat,” the man gestures to the plush chairs directly in front of him. William and Lizzie exchange a look and they both take a seat. “My name is Tate. Is this your first time here?”

“It is. This is actually a surprise birthday trip for my fiancé here,” Lizzie says, glancing at William.

“Those are the best kind of trips,” Tate says. “Now, I just need your I.D. and your reservation confirmation.”

“Oh, of course!” Lizzie says, digging through her bag. She finds what she needs and hands it over to him. William grabs a pamphlet of things to do in the area as Tate goes through the reservation, getting them all set up.

“Your room is ready. Ocean front for two nights. You arrived at the perfect time too. The sunsets are beautiful from your room,” Tate says, handing her two sets of keys. “This key is to your golf cart.”

“Golf cart?” William asks, taken aback.

“We work hard to preserve this environment so that means no auto emissions. Your car stays where it is and you’re assigned your own personal golf cart during your stay. You also have a natural gas fireplace in your room. We’re very eco-friendly here,” Tate says. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call. Enjoy your stay.”

“Thank you so much,” Lizzie says, getting up right before William.

It only takes them a few minutes to gather their things from the car and find the golf cart. Lizzie bounces with excitement as she gets into the cart, straightening her posture and pulling off her best snooty face. William chuckles and slips into the passenger side, grabbing the map showing them how to find their room. He navigates her down the red brick road towards the ocean until they find their place and Lizzie pulls into the designated spot. As William grabs their bags, Lizzie goes on ahead and unlocks the door to check the place out. By the time he walks in, Lizzie is already jumping on the bed to test it out. She’s grinning at him and he remembers her camera is in his pocket. He quickly puts the bags down and pulls the camera out, taking a picture of Lizzie in mid-air.

“Does it pass the test?” William asks, chuckling as he puts the camera on the night stand.

“It’s very springy,” Lizzie grins, jumping off the bed and landing on the floor next to him with a thud. “So, do you like your surprise?”

“I love it, Lizzie,” William says as he checks out the room. There is a granite table separating the bedroom from the living room. A large chair and couch surrounds the fireplace in the corner with a flat screen TV sitting above it. Sliding glass doors lead out to a patio that includes a glass table and two oversized blue wooden chairs. Their view of the ocean can be seen from nearly every window in the room. “Did you…did you use your winnings from the poker game for this?”

“I spent the money on what I wanted the most,” Lizzie nods. “Your thirtieth birthday is a milestone birthday. I really wanted to properly celebrate it with you so that’s what I did.”

“By that logic, I get to do something substantial for your thirtieth birthday,” William says softly.

“It’s still a few years away but I couldn’t stop you if I tried,” Lizzie says, standing on her toes and kissing his cheek. It’s then that he notices a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket with an envelope leaning against two glasses.

“Is that another little surprise?” William asks, gesturing towards the granite table.

“Check it out for yourself,” Lizzie replies, looking behind her. William walks over and picks up the envelope, glancing at Lizzie before opening it. He pulls out two small cards; one from Bing and one from Jane.

 

_Darcy,_

_It’s your birthday! As your elder, I can tell you that your 30th will automatically be better with a Bennet at your side._

_Enjoy your weekend away,_

_Bing_

_William,_

_Happy birthday future brother-in-law. It sounds like you have a wonderful weekend ahead of you. Enjoy it to the fullest._

_Looking forward to seeing you at Thanksgiving._

_Jane_

“You told everybody, didn’t you,” William says, looking at her.

“Of course I did,” Lizzie replies. “They refused to be part of your no present rule this year.”

“I should have guessed something was up. Gigi agreed to it so easily,” William says, shaking his head. “This is a _nice_ bottle of champagne.”

“Would you care to pour or shall I?” Lizzie asks. William silently reaches for the champagne and pulls it out of the bucket. He works the cork until it pops open and Lizzie giggles as he fills both of their glasses.

“I would very much like to enjoy that view,” William says, handing her a glass. “Shall we?”

“Yes, please,” Lizzie nods, leading them out to the patio. “This was one of the things I was really looking forward to when I was planning this.”

“The champagne?” William asks lightly as he leans against the railing next to her.

“Sharing this with you, you dork,” Lizzie laughs, nudging his shoulder.

“Well, the sunset does make it even better,” William says.

“Totally planned it this way,” Lizzie says smugly and William shakes his head in amusement.

“Shall we toast?” William asks and Lizzie raises her glass.

“Here’s to many more years of surprises and fantastic views. Happy birthday, Will,” Lizzie says softly, clinking their glasses before both taking a drink. William sets his glass down and stands behind Lizzie before they both lean against the railing. He covers her hands with his and kisses her temple before they share a smile.

“Thank you,” William murmurs. They stand there for a long time talking about nothing and everything, enjoying the company of each other and watching the sky slowly changing colors. The wind starts to pick up as it gets darker and William feels Lizzie shiver slightly in his arms.

“We should go inside. I’m sure you packed a sweater,” William says.

“What time is it?” Lizzie asks, looking at the watch on his wrist. “Oh. We should get ready. We have dinner reservations in forty minutes.”

“Dinner reservations, huh?” William asks, raising his brow.

“We have to eat,” Lizzie says playfully. He slides the door closed as Lizzie puts both suitcases on the bed.

“Ah yes. You’ve packed for me. Let’s see what I have available,” William muses.

“I just packed you some boxer briefs and ties. It’s your best look,” Lizzie jokes, grabbing her makeup bag. “You’re dressed just fine for dinner. I just need to touch up.”

“No, you don’t. You look great,” William says, glancing up from his suitcase.

“Keep that up and you might just get lucky later,” Lizzie replies, grinning at him before disappearing into the bathroom.

“Already am,” William says to himself, looking through his things. “There are enough shirts and ties here for five days, Lizzie.”

“I thought you might like having a choice. I have some activities planned and I just couldn’t decide what I liked the most,” Lizzie says from the bathroom.

“I certainly appreciate it,” William says, untying his tie and pulling out another that matches the dress Lizzie is wearing. She emerges from the bathroom a minute later and smiles at his wardrobe change but says nothing.

“Ready to go?” Lizzie asks, grabbing her coat.

“Yep,” William replies, helping Lizzie out before putting on his own coat. “Are we walking or driving?”

“I thought we could walk and check out the area. We still have a little time,” Lizzie says.

“That sounds nice,” William replies, holding out his hand. “Shall we go?”

“We shall,” Lizzie says, taking his outstretched hand.

~~~~~~~~ 

After their dinner plates are cleared away, a waiter brings them some tiramisu with two forks and one lone candle lit. William raises an eyebrow and Lizzie gives him a cheesy grin before he finally blows it out.

“Did you make your birthday wish?” Lizzie asks.

“You know it’s not technically my birthday anymore,” William says, watching Lizzie take the candle out of the dessert.

“We’re still celebrating it so it’s still your birthday in my eyes,” Lizzie replies, licking off the bottom of the candle. “You’re lucky I didn’t have them sing to you.”

“Once is enough for me, thank you very much,” William says, picking up a fork.

“You enjoyed it. Don’t even pretend to be Grumpy Darcy right now,” Lizzie says, giving him a flirty look.

“Yes, I did,” William concedes. He takes a bite of the dessert and lets out a hum of satisfaction.

“Is it better than Kuleto’s?” Lizzie asks, raising an eyebrow.

“I was concentrating so hard on trying not to kiss you that evening I barely remember,” William confesses, gazing at her. Lizzie blushes at the memory of their second first date before taking a bite of the dessert. She savors the flavors in her mouth for a moment before swallowing.

“It’s definitely up there,” Lizzie says.

They dig in and Lizzie keeps hitting his fork every time he goes for another bite. By the end, they’re laughing and clinking their utensils against each other to fight for the last bite. Lizzie forfeits with dignity and puts her fork down, stating the birthday boy should get the last bite. William finishes it with such a smug look that Lizzie starts laughing again.

“I hope you enjoyed that,” Lizzie chuckles and he nods slowly. She grabs her purse and starts to get up from the table.

“Where are you going?” William asks.

“I’ll be right back,” Lizzie says, brushing her hand across his shoulder as she passes him.

As he sits there alone, he finds himself taking in his surroundings and watching other tables. There are a few girls toasting with fruity drinks at one table and an older couple at another. Then his eyes land on a young couple in the corner who are grinning widely at each other. He spots the source of their happiness and it brings a smile to his own face: a ring box lying near their joined hands. It makes him think back to how he proposed to Lizzie, flooding him with images of that day and how absurdly happy he was. And still is. William feels a nudge at his shoulder and he’s knocked out of his thoughts.

“Hey,” Lizzie smiles as she returns to her seat.

“Hello,” William says, his smile growing.

“You seemed lost in space. I was only gone for a few minutes,” Lizzie says. William takes her hand and leans over the table.

“You see that couple in the corner?” William says lowly, subtly tilting his head in the couple’s direction. “From the looks of it, they just got engaged.”

“It _is_ a romantic place,” Lizzie replies, returning her gaze to him.

“It just made me think of you,” William says softly.

“Doesn’t everything?” Lizzie says cheekily and William just smiles at her.

“How about we handle the check and head out?” William suggests.

“Oh! Already taken care of,” Lizzie says, letting go of his hand and digging through her purse.

“You did?” William asks, sitting back.

“Technically, Charlotte and Sam bought dinner,” Lizzie grins as she pulls out an envelope. William raises an eyebrow and takes the envelope from her as she hands it to him.

 

_Dear William,_

_Dinner’s on us. No arguments. We hope you have a wonderful birthday weekend and enjoy everything that comes with it._

_Love,_

_Charlotte and Sam_

“You really do have everything taken care of, don’t you,” William says, looking up from the letter.

“I take care of the people I love,” Lizzie says, giving him a knowing look.

“Well, since you have everything taken care of…What’s next, Miss Bennet?” William asks.

“Come with me and you’ll see, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie says, standing up and offering him a hand.

“Is there a factory involved? Or some chocolate?” William muses as he gets up and takes her hand.

“Not to my knowledge but I’m so glad you got the reference,” Lizzie smiles over her shoulder at him. As they pass through the restaurant, he nods politely to the hostess as they walk out into the crisp, oceany night air.

“Do I win a prize?” William asks.

“Just me,” Lizzie says, knocking their hands against his thigh as they walk back to their room.

“You have it all wrong though. It’s never ‘just’ with you. You’re the grand prize,” William says.

“Sometimes, cheesy Will is my favorite Will,” Lizzie says.

“Is that one of those times?” William asks, lifting an eyebrow.

“Yep,” Lizzie nods at him.

William squeezes her hand as they take their time walking to their room, enjoying the misty night air and each other’s company.

* * *

 

_Saturday, November 15th_

When William wakes up, he finds Lizzie draped over his chest still sound asleep. He hears the sound of the ocean before seeing the foggy view of it from their bed and the events of the past day come rushing back to him. He inhales slowly and Lizzie stirs against him before her eyes flutter open. She looks up as her eyes slowly focus and smiles at him.

“Good morning,” Lizzie murmurs.

“Good morning,” William says.

“Did you sleep well?” Lizzie asks, lazily brushing her fingers against his bare chest.

“Very. My fiancé thoroughly exhausted me last night,” William smirks.

“It’s probably easy to exhaust you at your old age,” Lizzie teases.

“Mmmhmm,” William hums, rolling his eyes. “So, what do you have planned for today, Miss Bennet?”

“Plenty,” Lizzie says, kissing his chest. She heaves herself onto his body and William wraps his arms around her as she lies against him.

“Is this more comfortable for you?” William muses.

“It’s warmer,” Lizzie says, resting her head against his shoulder.

“If there’s plenty planned, shouldn’t we get up?” William asks.

“Not just yet. I planned this,” Lizzie says and William kisses the top of her head. He plays with a strand of her hair and twirls it against his finger as they lie there listening to the waves. There’s a light knock on the door a few minutes later and Lizzie lifts her head.

“What time is it?” Lizzie asks.

“Eight thirty. Are you going to move so I can get the door?” William asks.

“Hooold on. I’ll get it,” Lizzie says, pushing off William and getting off the bed.

“Lizzie! You’re missing a very vital piece of clothing,” William says, gesturing to her bare legs.

“It will only be a second!” Lizzie replies, hurrying to the door and pulling down on her shirt. She opens it a crack and smiles politely when she sees a female staff member on the other side with a picnic basket. Lizzie opens the door wider and takes the basket from her, thanking her before closing the door.

“Ooh. It’s chilly outside,” Lizzie hisses.

“I can’t believe you answered the door like that,” William says, pulling himself up and sitting against the headboard.

“You’re wearing less and it was a female staff member. I can’t have other women ogling my fiancé,” Lizzie grins.

“Nice argument. What’s in the basket?” William asks.

“Breakfast! It’s part of the package,” Lizzie says, placing it carefully on the bed.

“Breakfast in bed?” William asks and Lizzie nods before opening the basket.

“I’m not sure if you’d want to drink your coffee in bed though,” Lizzie says, looking up at him.

“Well, you would freeze in two minutes if we took everything outside,” William says, glancing at the fog surrounding them.

“It’ll burn off soon enough. Table?” Lizzie asks, picking the basket back up.

“After you,” William says.

~~~~~~~ 

Shortly after breakfast, Lizzie follows William into the shower and they don’t come out until the fog has lifted.

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to be dressing for today,” William says, scratching his head. He’s only wearing a towel hanging low on his hips and stares at the contents of his suitcase.

“I packed appropriately for you,” Lizzie replies, peeking her head out of the bathroom.

“I could wear all of these on any given day. I just don’t know what we’re doing,” William says, pulling on some boxer briefs and a pair of black trousers.

“For the time being, all I can say is that you’ll really like it,” Lizzie says, coming out of the bathroom in a knee length lacy burgundy dress with three quarter length sleeves.

“Wow,” William breathes.

“You like it?” Lizzie asks, spinning in a circle for him.

“I really do,” William says with a smile.

“It looked really short on the mannequin but those things are made to look five foot eight,” Lizzie says, smoothing down her dress.

“And you’re not,” William adds.

“Yes. We’ve established I’m a midget compared to you,” Lizzie says with a twinkle in her eye.

“But that’s half the fun,” William smirks, walking over and stopping in front of her.

“Towering over me?” Lizzie asks, unconsciously licking her lips.

“It makes every kiss more worth while,” William murmurs, bringing his hands up and cradling her face. He leans down and kisses her, taking his time and nibbling at her bottom lip. She threads her fingers in his hair and deepens the kiss, slipping her tongue past his lips and making him groan as she explores. It takes every ounce of his willpower not to lift her up and have her legs wrapped around him. Even after their lengthy session in the shower, he still can’t get enough of her right now. The way her lips feel against his, the soft noises coming from her throat, and the way they wait until the last moment to break apart for air. William could live out the rest of his days doing this and it fills him with joy knowing he will.

“Okaaay,” Lizzie breathes out, resting her forehead against his shoulder. “Proving your point in the best way possible.”

“I try,” William hums near her ear.

“We really do need to get ready though. It’s nearly eleven,” Lizzie murmurs, forcing herself to pull away.

“So something is happening at eleven then,” William says, taking out his black shirt and a tie closely matching her dress.

“That’s exactly what I pictured you in when I packed,” Lizzie says, subtly smiling as he buttons up his shirt. She sits on the edge of the bed to pull on some thigh high stockings before slipping into some black flats.

The phone on the bedside table rings as William is tying his shoes and Lizzie rushes to answer it.

“Hello?” Lizzie answers. She pauses for a moment and William sees a smile on her face. “Perfect. We’ll be there in a few minutes. Thank you!”

“Who was that?” William asks, standing up and smoothing down his shirt and tie.

“Part of your next surprise. Are you ready?” Lizzie asks as she puts on her coat and grabs her bag.

“I am,” William says hesitantly and puts on his own coat.

“I think we should walk,” Lizzie says as she locks the door behind them. William takes Lizzie’s hand and they head away from the beach towards the resort lobby.

“Am I going to get any hints?” William asks.

“I’ll tell you everything in a few minutes,” Lizzie says.

“At least the weather is nice,” William comments as they keep walking.

“I was manically checking to make sure it wouldn’t rain this weekend,” Lizzie says. “I wanted this to be perfect.”

“You know it wouldn’t have mattered right? I’m with you. Rain or shine, this weekend is already perfect,” William replies, smiling at her.

“Yea yea,” Lizzie says, bumping into his shoulder. “Rain would have significantly affected most of our plans today. Some things might have been canceled.”

“We made the most of it when we went to Vancouver Island. I remember spending the day in bed enjoying each other’s company. It was very nice,” William says with a hint of a smirk.

“I really liked that,” Lizzie agrees.

“There are plenty of ways to improvise…” William trails off as they reach the main road near the lobby. There’s a small limo parked with a man waiting by the passenger door for them. “You got a limo? I didn’t think they were your style.”

“Ugh. Fitz did. I told him a simple town car,” Lizzie says, shaking her head.

“Fitz doesn’t follow directions when it suits him,” William chuckles as the driver opens the door for them. William nods at him as he gets in the car and waits for Lizzie. Lizzie takes a minute to talk with the driver and hands him a piece of paper before she gets in. They take off a moment later and he smiles at her. She looks through her purse and pulls out another envelope before giving it to William.

 

_Happy birthday Darcy!_

_Your lady did a ton of work for your birthday weekend so you’d better be enjoying it. You are one lucky dude. We took care of the ride so you don’t have to worry about a thing. A town car is just not good enough for you so we took it upon ourselves to upgrade your ride. Besides, the partition and tinted windows will certainly come in handy with the two of you. Have fun!_

_Love,_

_Fitz and Brandon_

William shakes his head and chuckles before handing the letter to Lizzie.

“Way to be appropriate, Fitz,” Lizzie laughs as she reads it.

“It’s to be expected at this point. I fear for the bachelor party and wedding,” William says before adding. “Do I get to know where we’re going now?”

“You have been incredibly patient, Mr. Darcy. We are…going wine tasting,” Lizzie says.

“Really? I’ve wanted to take you for awhile,” William says.

“Well, _I_ am taking _you_ ,” Lizzie says, pointing from herself to him. “It’s a two for one deal actually. We still haven’t picked a wine for our wedding so I thought this would help.”

“That’s a wonderful idea, Lizzie,” William says.

“Mmhmm. You can show off your snobby wine knowledge,” Lizzie teases.

“It’s not snobby to be knowledgeable about wine, Lizzie,” William says, narrowing his eyes.

“I’m just kidding,” Lizzie laughs, putting a hand on his knee.

“You still get me every so often,” William says, glancing down. He takes her hand and turns it over, entwining their fingers together.

“What would this relationship be like if we didn’t have a little fun with each other?” Lizzie asks, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Very dull indeed,” William murmurs, kissing the top of her head.

~~~~~~~ 

They pull up to their first winery a little after eleven thirty and the driver opens the car door for them. William is the first to get out and holds out his hand to help Lizzie.

“This is a beautiful vineyard,” William says and Lizzie agrees.

“I could have gone the easy route and taken you to some tasting rooms but that just didn’t seem like enough. This is where Gigi and Sidney comes in. They helped me arrange wine tastings everywhere we’re going today. They took care of everything,” Lizzie says, pulling out another envelope.

 

_My dearest brother,_

_You should have known right away. I would never agree to your ‘no gift policy.’ Especially on such a big occasion! You deserve the best and Lizzie is doing exactly that. I expect some top notch wine at the wedding now. Don’t disappoint! Happy thirtieth birthday!_

_Love always,_

_Gigi_

_P.S._ _Sidney_ _had a big hand in this too. He just wasn’t here to sign the card._

“So this…” William begins and takes a moment to find his words. “Should I be expecting more surprises? Something from your parents perhaps?”

“Any other surprises will be coming from me,” Lizzie says. “And they are reserved for a more _private_ setting later.”

“Oh really?” William quirks an eyebrow, holding back a smirk.

“Come on, Will. You have to teach me the basics of fine wine,” Lizzie giggles, tugging on his hand.

William and Lizzie make their way to the rustic building and step inside, greeted by the shopkeeper. There are a few other people milling about the building and the winemaker is talking with another couple. After a few minutes, he introduces himself and gives them a short history of the winery itself. He sets them both up with a flight of wines and a small assortment of crackers and cheese before hurrying off to another group.

“Red or white first?” Lizzie asks.

“Let’s try…one of their Chardonnays first,” William says, handing Lizzie her glass.

“Teach me your ways, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie says with a smile, patiently holding her glass.

“Alright, Miss Bennet. The first thing is to observe the color of the wine. This bottle is from their 2012 season so there is the light shade of green and it is bright in the glass. It will gradually gain color as it ages,” William says.

“So an older wine may be more rich looking,” Lizzie offers.

“Exactly,” William says. “Next, you swirl your glass.”

“Really? I thought they just did that in movies,” Lizzie says.

“It may be made fun of in movies but it really helps the wine breathe and it intensifies the aromas,” William replies as he shows her. Lizzie tries and a little sloshes out of her glass.

“Whoops,” Lizzie mutters, pulling a face.

“A little slower and from the stem,” William says and nods encouragingly when she does it right. “Now, smell the wine. What can you detect from this bottle?”

Lizzie brings the glass up to her nose and smells it for a few moments but her brows furrow in confusion.

“It’s fruity?” Lizzie says, unconvincingly.

“Well, I know you know Chardonnays tend to be fruity,” William says. “Anything in particular?”

“Maybe…something orangey,” Lizzie tries again.

“According to this tasting sheet, it has a hint of citrus,” William says and Lizzie lights up. “I could smell honeydew and the oak from the barrel before I looked at this.”

“Do we get to drink it next?” Lizzie asks.

“Just a sip but I would spit it out. Especially when tasting,” William says and Lizzie pouts a little. “Let it sit and roll around in your mouth for a moment. There are different parts of your tongue designed to taste different flavors.”

“I think I’d like to hear more about that tongue thing,” Lizzie says playfully.

“Maybe later…in a more private setting,” William chuckles. Lizzie takes a sip of the wine and does exactly what William tells her. She swishes it around and tastes the hint of honeydew and citrus. Then she tries in the most ladylike manner to spit it out into the metal bucket provided.

“Now, you pay attention to the after taste of it. The better it is, the longer the flavors will linger. This is a good wine,” William says.

“I like it too,” Lizzie replies.

“Now, when you try another wine, you can cleanse your pallet with some water or a little bit of food,” William says, taking a bite of cheese.

“I think we should try the pinot noir next. I know how you love red,” Lizzie suggests and he nods.

William talks her through a few more of the red wines in front of them and Lizzie finds it easier to find the flavors in each one. The winemaker comes back a few more times and talks to them about the specific bottles they’re tasting. Lizzie can tell that William is enjoying himself and she feels proud of herself. She has never really taken the time to really learn about the wines William likes to drink. She usually will drink whatever he pours for her. Now, she is learning so much with him and she’s beginning to see the intricacies of it all. Of course, she would like to _drink_ the wine too. She does exactly that with their last glass and William raises an eyebrow at her.

“Look at me however you want. That was a really good wine and I refuse to spit it out,” Lizzie says defiantly.

“I very nearly did the same thing,” William admits.

“Well, why don’t you?” Lizzie says. She signals the winemaker over and he pours William another small taste of the wine in question. He takes a moment to let it breath and then drinks it, closing his eyes to fully enjoy it.

“I think we should buy a few bottles,” William says, putting his glass down.

“I like the way you think,” Lizzie replies.

After the couple buys four bottles of the rich pinot noir, they return to the car and are whisked off to their second winery. With Gigi’s help, they have a private wine tasting prepared after they talk with the owner and winemaker. They are given a short tour of the grounds and a small art gallery before being taken to the tasting room. The owner is especially proud of their Merlot-filled chocolates and gives them each a sample. William makes a mental note to buy a couple boxes after watching Lizzie thoroughly enjoy her piece.

They are given a more thorough wine tasting than the last winery because of the one on one session. He talks them through each wine and points out the different possible flavors. Their guide is also more than generous with their glasses and neither can resist that second sip. Lizzie is thankful for the appetizers or her small buzz would be a full blown haze by now. She and William both fall in love with two different wines; a 2011 Chenin Blanc and a 2003 Cabernet Sauvignon. They end up buying two cases each for their wedding (and a few boxes of the chocolates) before leaving with the number of the wine owner just in case.

“I love that winery,” Lizzie says, relaxing against William’s shoulder.

“It’s my favorite of the two,” William replies, tracing his fingers along the palm of her hand.

“And those chocolates. Those are all for me,” Lizzie says, laughing to herself.

“You don’t even want them as wedding favors?” William asks jokingly.

“Nope,” Lizzie says with a popping noise. “I may share them with you though.”

“Considering I bought them,” William adds.

“Specifics, specifics,” Lizzie says.

“How many more wine tastings do we have?” William asks.

“Two,” Lizzie says, holding up two fingers.

“That’s good. I’m _just_ starting to feel the effects of the last winery,” William hums.

“It was so delicious though. I couldn’t help it,” Lizzie replies.

“Let’s hope the next place is a little more stingy,” William says and Lizzie laughs again.

The couple doesn’t run into the right kind of luck at their third winery. It’s family owned and they insist on showing them all around. Lizzie quickly learns that winter isn’t exactly tourist season for wineries so they are more than willing to entertain their guests personally. After they’re talked through their fourth sampling, Lizzie is definitely feeling a little tipsy. She can tell that William is getting there just by the way his eyes keeping lingering on her. Her cheeks are flushed and she knows it’s one of William’s biggest weaknesses. They manage to leave the winery having bought only two bottles of wine, though Lizzie could have easily drunk them all. She’s beginning to feel a bit like a lush when William lays the two bottles down next to the rest of their purchases.

“I am certainly enjoying this day,” William says, resting his head against the seat.

“I need to stop drinking everything,” Lizzie giggles.

“No, you’re fine,” William says, waving his hand at her.

“Can we handle one more winery?” Lizzie asks, grabbing his hand.

“I am an able-bodied man. I am perfectly capable of handling one more winery,” William says, grinning at her.

“Good,” Lizzie says, her head lolling back to the headrest. “We’re in for a history lesson with this one.”

“Are we going to the Bargetto winery?” William asks, his face lighting up.

“Thought you’d like this one,” Lizzie giggles.

“I never told you before but…” William starts, pausing for a long time.

“Will? Told me what?” Lizzie asks, nudging him. The wine is definitely getting to the both of them.

“If we were going to get married outside San Francisco, I was going to suggest one of these wineries,” William finishes.

“I love where we’re getting married though,” Lizzie adds.

“Me too,” William murmurs, leaning over to kiss her. Lizzie hums against his lips and can taste the bitter fruit of the last wine they sampled. The wine-infused scent of him is more intoxicating to Lizzie than anything else and she’s craving more. They quickly lose track of time and she’s partially in his lap with his hands in her hair when the car comes to a stop. Lizzie scrambles back into her seat and runs her fingers through her hair before the driver opens the door.

“I think some fresh air will do us some good,” William says, taking a deep breath before he starts to exit the car.

“Absotutely,” Lizzie says, her eyes widening and clamping a hand over her mouth.

“Please repeat that,” William says with amusement, looking back at her.

“That was the wine talking,” Lizzie says, shaking her head.

“Then let’s get some more in you,” William replies, holding out his hand.

Once they get into the tasting room, they are immediately welcomed and poured a small glass of wine. William watches Lizzie as she holds back on her sipping but he finishes the sample in one gulp. He knows this is a much more simple wine that serves to cleanse the palette. Lizzie talks with the woman behind the bar and a few minutes later, their own private tour guide comes walking out. She introduces herself and has the bartender set them up with a little food and tasting glasses of their best wine. Just like the last wineries, she goes through the specifics of each offering and gives them time to really savor everything. She encourages them to both actually taste each sample instead of spitting to get the full effect. Lizzie starts to feel really giggly by the last round and tries her hardest to hold it in. William is becoming more touchy feely with her and rests his free hand on her back, his thumb lazily caressing her.

Once they’re finished with the wine tasting portion, their tour guide offers to bring them to the barrel storage room before going out to the vineyard. Lizzie stumbles over her stool but it’s only noticeable to William, who helps her out. There’s an overwhelming smell of oak as they walk past the large barrels where the wine is kept. Lizzie is having the worst time concentrating on what their guide is saying without wanting to giggle. She finds the word ‘dreg’ particularly funny and excuses herself from the room for a bit. When she comes back, William is sampling from a reserve and his own cheeks are flushed. They are slowly led out to the vineyard and the uneven soil makes Lizzie stumble once more. William pulls her against him and she giggles into his shoulder as they keep walking.

“I’m such a klutz,” Lizzie snickers.

“You’re an adorable klutz,” William whispers into her ear. His hot breath makes the hair on her neck stand up and all she wants to do is drag him back to the car. She can barely stand it when his arm is around her waist and his fingers are curled around her hip. All Lizzie can do is repeat to herself that they are in public and this is a very old winery. It doesn’t stop William from occasionally kissing her temple and whispering to her every so often. She is definitely ready for this tour to be over. Then in the blink of an eye, William is shaking the woman’s hand and thanking her profusely for everything. It’s the first time they’re leaving a winery today without purchasing anything but they are well stocked already. Lizzie practically crawls into the car and William climbs in next to her.

“Sooo…I think I can say I loved today,” William says with a goofy smile.

“Meeeee toooo,” Lizzie says in a sing song voice.

“How are you feelin’?” William asks, gazing at her.

“Like a million bucks,” Lizzie says, meeting his eyes. William presses a button on the ceiling and brings the partition up to give them some privacy.

“Fitz will loooove that we’re using this car to its fullest potential,” Lizzie grins.

“Not if we don’t tell him,” William chuckles.

“Clever man,” Lizzie says slowly, watching his slow movements.

“Have I told you, uh, heh…Have I told you how pretty you are?” William asks, putting his hand on her knee.

“Once or twice,” Lizzie sighs.

“You are,” William says, moving closer to her and kissing her shoulder. “Soo pretty.”

“You, sir, are quite the looker as well,” Lizzie smiles. “I am very much a fan of you.”

“Then it’s settled. We should just marry each other,” William teases.

“Aren’t we already? Isn’t that why I’m wearing this ring?” Lizzie asks, holding up her hand.

“I cannot get enough of seeing this on your finger,” William says, taking her hand in his and brushing his finger over it. Lizzie smiles and leans in towards him, resting her forehead against his and looking at their hands.

“You know what will be so awesome?” Lizzie asks as she basks in the feeling of him now stroking the palm of her hand.

“Hmm?” William hums as he drops his own head, his cheek pressed against Lizzie’s crown.

“I’ll get to slip a ring on your own finger soon,” Lizzie says.

“Then I’ll officially be off the market,” William replies.

“You’ll be officially hotter,” Lizzie giggles.

“You think?” William teases.

“Dude…any guy with a ring on his finger is amazeballs,” Lizzie snorts.

“You are amazeballs,” William slurs slightly.

“Somebody is under the influence,” Lizzie says, bopping him on the nose.

“Would it be the future wife of me?” William asks, his smile widening comically.

“Yep,” Lizzie finishes with a pop. “The future mister and missus me.”

“Or Mr. Darcy and Mrs. Question Mark,” William says.

“Heeey. I haven’t decided what I want to do yet,” Lizzie replies, pulling away and looking at him. “Would you be mad if I didn’t take your name?”

“No. I get it. You’ve really made a name for yourself in this business. All that matters is that you’d be my wife,” William says, surprising Lizzie and dragging her into his lap. Lizzie giggles into his neck and starts playing with his tie.

“What if I hipenated? Hypenated?” Lizzie asks, mimicking a line through the air.

“Hyphenated?” William asks, snickering slightly.

“Yea, that one. With the dash,” Lizzie says.

“Whatever you want to do, I will be good,” William says, exhaling.

“You smell really good,” Lizzie murmurs, placing a kiss on his neck.

“God, so do you. I think you’re making me drunker than the wine,” William says, briefly closing his eyes.

“We should indulge,” Lizzie says softly, running her hand across his chest.

“In a moving car?” William asks, raising his eyebrow.

“Why not? We’ve done it in a stationary one,” Lizzie says, kissing his neck again.

“That was hot,” William smirks. “But this is not the best place. We will be back soon enough.”

“Distract me then because all I want to do is jump your bones right now,” Lizzie says bluntly.

“How is that different from any other time?” William teases.

“Shut up,” Lizzie laughs, smacking his check. “You were all about it this morning.”

“I love the noises you make,” William says lowly.

“So, you just want to jump my bones all the time too,” Lizzie says smugly.

“I freely admit to it,” William nods with emphasis. “Your bones are very jumpable.”

“I like one bone in particular,” Lizzie says.

“So crass yet still so sexy,” William murmurs as he starts caressing her thigh.

“Blame the wine,” Lizzie giggles. “And you’re doing terrible job of distracting me.”

“Let’s seeee,” William starts. “Tell me about your wedding dress.”

“Right,” Lizzie snorts. “I’ll tell you about my wedding dress when you tell me what you’re planning for New York with Bing.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” William shakes his head.

“Liar, liar. Pants on fire,” Lizzie says with a smug look on her face.

“He’s my best man. We’re just talking about wedding stuff,” William says, unconvincingly.

“Because guys tend to do that,” Lizzie giggles.

“Are we back yet?” William says quickly, playing with the bottom lace hem, revealing the tops of her thigh highs. “I’d very much like to get my hands under this dress.”

“Trying to change the topic by seducing me, I see,” Lizzie says.

“Yep,” William says before adding. “I’ve also learned something.”

“What’s that?” Lizzie looks at him.

“We should limit ourselves to how much we drink on our wedding day,” William chuckles.

“Something for a toast and just a little more,” Lizzie says, holding up her thumb and forefinger between them.

“I will be drunk enough on happiness,” William replies.

“Cheesy but true,” Lizzie smiles. “And my dress? It’s long and has a train and it’s pink.”

“You’re a terrible liar,” William laughs.

“You don’t believe me?” Lizzie pouts, pushing out her bottom lip.

“Put that lip away. I can barely contain myself as it is,” William sighs, resting his head against the seat.

“Maybe you should just give in,” Lizzie coos, fingering his tie and leaning in close to his ear. William tightens his grip on her outer thigh and she shifts in his lap, bringing her a little closer.

“We must be nearly there,” William says, glancing out the window.

“Yea. Maybe you should wait. There are things under this dress that are better in a private setting,” Lizzie says, giving him a wicked look.

“Maybe I’d like a teaser,” William says lowly, trailing his fingers across her knees.

“Very bad idea,” Lizzie says, pulling at her bottom lip as she buries her head into his neck. His feather light touch on her legs isn’t helping at all. She suddenly feels as if her dress is too constricting and has the urge to take it off. Even more, she wants William to take it off so she could have his lips and hands all over her. She needs him so much and aches to feel the weight of his body on top of her.

“I want that too,” William whispers huskily.

“Huh?” Lizzie lifts her head, slightly dazed. “Did I say that out loud?”

“You did,” William smirks.

“That’s a little embarrassing. I should just…” Lizzie trails off, sliding off his lap to his side. She thinks it may help to curb her need for him but she can’t bring herself to pull herself any further away from him. Her inhibitions are practically gone from the wine and his closeness. William watches her as she struggles with herself and chooses to take things into his own hands. He leans in closely and kisses her earlobe, putting his hand on her knee again.

“Nothing was embarrassing about that,” William whispers in her ear. He starts to move his hand up her leg at a tortuously slow pace and he continues to whisper in her ear. The deep bass of his voice and his hot breath make her head feel foggy. There is no way she’ll remember what he’s telling her when his hand is slowly disappearing under the hem of her dress. William is right as always. He’s making her feel more intoxicated than the wine she’s been drinking. The ache between her legs is growing exponentially and she bites her lips as his fingers dance across the skin of her inner thigh. He is mere centimeters from where she wants the most when the car stops. She lets out a frustrated groan as he pulls his hand away and chuckles.

“Looks like we’re back,” William says, looking out the window.

“Terrible timing,” Lizzie sighs, pressing her forehead into his shoulder.

“A more private setting though,” William murmurs into her hair.

“I don’t have the, um, the strength” Lizzie mumbles. “For the wine in the back.”

“We could, um, get help. I may break…something,” William says to her. The driver opens the door a moment later and Tate along with another staff member come walking out from the lobby.

“If you don’t mind, I inquired for some extra hands for your purchases,” the driver says, standing by their door.

“You did well, good sir!” Lizzie says quickly before widening her eyes at William. He presses a finger to his lips and looks down, trying not to laugh.

“Welcome back, folks. If you happen to have your car keys, we can take care of everything for you,” Tate says after William slowly gets out of the car.

“I…don’t,” William frowns, patting down his pockets.

“I have them. I thought ahead,” Lizzie says as she gets out of the car. She leans into William’s shoulder as she rummages through her purse before dropping it altogether. “Whoops.”

“It happens to the best of us,” Tate says, picking up her purse and handing it back. She fishes out the keys and hands them to him, thanking him for the help.

“It’s our pleasure. Would you like a ride back to your room? I notice your golf cart isn’t here,” Tate offers.

“I think…” Lizzie starts as William puts his hand on her lower back.

“We could use the fresh air,” William finishes and Lizzie nods.

“Not a problem. We’ll have your car keys at the front desk any time you want to come pick them up,” Tate says and waves them off.

Lizzie puts her arm around his lower back as they start walking back to their room. She’s not walking in the straightest of lines and William isn’t helping either. He keeps distracting her further by lowering his hand to squeeze her butt before returning it to her side. Every time he does this, she tries to narrow her eyes at him and only falls into a fit of giggles. It’s a very public display of affection for the both of them but neither really care. She leads him to their door only to be met with resistance when the key. William starts laughing when he points out the number on the door is different from the one on their key. He quickly pulls her away before somebody notices and heads in the right direction. They finally find their place, after seeing their golf cart parked in their little spot, and they make a dash for the door. William pushes her hair to one side and starts kissing her neck as she tries to open it, which only makes it more difficult. He keeps his lips on her neck but runs his hand down her arm, covering her hand with his and helping her unlock it. As she throws it open, he wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her off the ground and over the threshold. She giggles as they stumble in and he kicks the door closed.

“God, finally,” William exclaims, practically tearing off his jacket and pulling at his tie. Lizzie mimics his movements with her own clothes and nearly trips as she toes off her shoes. She can’t stop giggling as they work their way to the bed, pulling at their clothes and exposing more skin. He unzips her dress and she steps out of it, revealing a black lace underwear set. He grins at her before taking off his shirt, then working on his belt and pants. Her disadvantage of walking backwards catches up with her and she miscalculates where the bed is when she tries to sit down. She catches the very corner and slides down to the floor, cackling to herself.

“Are you okay?” Lizzie asks William, who stops undressing.

“Am _I_? You’re the one on the floor!” William says with concern.

“Help me up, old man,” Lizzie giggles, holding out her hands. William lifts an eyebrow but pulls her up, helping her onto the bed. Lizzie slowly removes her thigh high stockings and then grins at him as he stands before her in his boxer briefs. She grabs his hand and pulls him towards her, sighing when he runs his knuckles down her cheek. William bends down to kiss her and then grabs her by the butt to pull her up against him. She snickers and wraps her arms around his neck as he kneels onto the bed, slowly bringing them both to the head of it.

“You find the strength to carry me but not the cases of wine,” Lizzie teases as he lays her down.

“You’re lighter,” William murmurs, leaning down and kissing her neck.

“Don’t be silly,” Lizzie breathes, curling a hand around the back of his head as he leaves a trail of kisses across her throat. She closes her eyes, reveling in his touch until he stops out of nowhere. “Will? What’s wrong?”

“Do you…Do you think I’m too old for you?” William whispers, bringing his head up to look at her. She sees the vulnerability in his eyes and it sobers her up quickly.

“No! _No!_ ” Lizzie says, trying to reassure him. “Why would you think that?”

“The comments you and everyone else made. It was fine, at first. Then it got me thinking,” William says softly, rolling onto his side.

“Will, look at me,” Lizzie says, bringing a hand to his cheek. “Nothing about you is old to me. Old fashioned? Sure. Old? _Never_. We are barely three years apart. Age has never been a factor in my ability to love you.”

“I had to ask,” William replies, his lips twitching to an almost smile.

“I am _so_ sorry I made you think that,” Lizzie says, giving him an apologetic look and stroking her thumb across his cheek. “Will?”

“Lizzie?” William says quietly, flashing a smile.

“You know I love everything about you, right?” Lizzie says and he nods. “No…maybe you don’t actually.”

William frowns and then she gently pushes him on his back before bringing herself up and straddling him.

“I love all of you. Every little part of you,” Lizzie says before bending down and giving him a light kiss. William sighs into the kiss and rests his hands on her thighs.

“I love the color of your hair and how soft it is when I run my fingers through it. I love how much you love when I do it too,” Lizzie says, raking her nails across his scalp. She kisses his forehead, the corners of his eyes and nose before leaving lingering kisses on his cheeks, chin and lips.

“I love your eyes. Did you know they change color depending on your mood? They’re steel blue when you first wake up and so clear as the day goes on. When you look at me, there is so much warmth and love in them that it makes me feel so special. You’re giving me encouragement without even trying. I will never get enough of staring into your eyes,” Lizzie says, William closing his eyes as she kisses each lid. She has the lightest touch as she begins to trace her fingers across his face.

“And I love everything about your face. You have these wrinkles on your forehead when you’re thinking about something. This eyebrow is always just a little bit higher than the other…as if you’re observing something in secret. And these crinkles around your eyes? They show up the most when you laugh. I look forward to seeing them each and every time. Your nose is the tiniest bit crooked but I love it. It’s a family trait. I’ve noticed it in pictures,” Lizzie says, kissing everything again as she continues. “When you smile, the cutest dimple shows up on your left cheek. And you smile so much now.”

“Always for you,” William sighs before she kisses the corners of his mouth.

“You’re not afraid to hold back. You show and tell me what you’re feeling,” Lizzie says.

“You make it easy,” William replies.

“See? Your lips are my undoing. Whether it’s because you’re smiling or what you’re saying or even the way you’re kissing me. They are always my undoing, Will,” Lizzie says softly. She kisses his chin and moves up his jaw before kissing his ear.

“Lizzie,” William’s mouth quirks up as he brings a hand to her shoulder. “I understand.”

“I don’t think you do just yet,” Lizzie says, smiling at him. “I have barely just begun.”

“Go on then,” William murmurs. Lizzie sits up and puts her hands on his chest, taking a second as she gets a head rush. She takes a breath and continues.

“I love your arms. I love how strong these arms are,” Lizzie says, caressing up and down them. “And I love the way you can be so entirely gentle with me. The way your hold me so close to you and make me feel safe. One of the best parts of hugging you is feeling these arms completely wrapped around me.”

Lizzie pulls her hands away and reaches behind her, struggling before unclipping her bra. She laughs as she removes it before tossing it to the side.

“Still sexy,” William mumbles. He sighs at the sight in front of him as she sits on top of him, vulnerable and confident at the same time.

“And your hands? I could go on for days about your hands. I love each and every time you hold my hand. They wipe away my tears on those rare days. They symbolize the strength and bond between us,” Lizzie says, taking both them and kissing each finger. “They are the source of so much pleasure; emotionally and physically.”

Lizzie smiles as she brings his hands to her breasts and sighs at his touch. Her eyes flutter for a moment as he brushes his thumbs across her nipples. It’s exactly what she’s been wanting all day and he smirks before bringing his hands back to her legs and letting her continue. She scoots down his torso to sit on his upper thighs and he groans as she brushes against his arousal. For a split second, she wants to end this and go straight for the instant gratification; especially with how worked up she’s been. Instead, she finds one last drop of willpower and continues.

“And…and I used to like hairless chests. Did you know that?” Lizzie rakes her nails across his chest. William only shakes his head before she elaborates. “Hairy chests were never at the top of my list. I was so young and ni…naïve.”

“Until?” William offers thickly.

“I saw you a little when I was at Netherfield and then another hint at Pemberley when your sleeves were rolled up…that day you helped me with costume theater. I had never been so turned on by arms before. Our first night though…How could I not love it? It’s so sexy,” Lizzie hums, bringing her hands slowly down his chest to the line of hair disappearing into his boxers. “And this trail? Leads to a lot more that I love about you.”

“Lizzie…” William pleads.

“I still have--”

“No,” William interrupts her. “You love me. You love everything about me. I appreciate your efforts but I’ve completely lost the patience.”

“How about something a little more physical,” Lizzie says, licking her lips as she trails a finger along the waistband of his boxers. He gives her a smoldering look and a nod before she frees him of his boxers, William kicking them off and away.

“Your turn,” William murmurs. He sits up and holds her waist as she sits up on her knees. He kisses her collarbone and she leans heavily against him, removing the last barrier between them. She brings a hand to his neck and looks down at him before they share another kiss, William’s arms wrapping around her back.

“If I had the time, I would go on forever about how I love your naked body,” William breathes as Lizzie inches down in his arms. She pauses as he’s pressed against her entrance and surprises himself with the self-control he has left. The moment seems to last a lifetime and then she slowly lowers herself onto him, both of them groaning from relief.

“I love this feeling…right here,” Lizzie whimpers, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Every time,” William whispers in her ear. Neither can stand the stillness anymore and Lizzie lifts herself up a little before lowering herself again. William keeps his arms wrapped around her back as he thrusts slowly into her. Their movements compliment each other and the closeness is so satisfying to both of them. William kisses the hollow dip in Lizzie’s throat and feels the vibrations of her moaning against his lips. He needs to touch every inch of her and bring out the noises that make him go crazy. Lizzie lets her head fall back and her hold around his neck tightens, making him feel like her anchor. It’s as if he’s the only thing holding her up and he can’t concentrate on anything else. He tightens his own grip and flips them over onto the bed, seeing Lizzie’s eyes light up from the change in position. Both giving each other a little power over the other until they crumble. William set a new pace and Lizzie brings her legs up, pressing them against his torso as he thrusts deeper into her. He feels more of her this way, her skin against his, her hands gliding across the surface of his back. Between her moaning, she whispers everything he’s making her feel and he can only respond by groaning her name. She will be his downfall. She will be the death of him. _She_ will be his undoing. He quickens the pace and he can feel everything building up to their release. William tries to hold out for Lizzie, knowing she’s on the brink with him. He’s too far into it and after a few more movements, he’s feeling the bliss wash over him. His orgasm triggers Lizzie’s and her nails dig into his back as she moans out his name. They hold on tightly to each other until they come back down.

It takes him a moment to catch his breath but he can’t help the grin that breaks out on his face as they both look at each other. She takes a deep breath and kisses the tip of his nose, snickering a little. He pulls out and then starts to move off her but she shakes her head. William doesn’t want to crush her so he does the next best thing. He pulls the sheets up and covers them both up. He moves to his side and pulls her against him, wrapping one arm around her back and the other cradling her head against his shoulder. He smiles as she kisses his arm and snuggles into him. It feels like the coziest place in the world right now, having her in his arms and hearing the waves crashing on the beach in the distance. William tries to fight the oncoming need for sleep but it proves to be nearly impossible after the day they’ve had. He manages to whisper he loves her before everything else fades away.

* * *

 

_Sunday, November 16th_

After Lizzie and William enjoy an early breakfast under the comfort of sweatshirts and blankets, William convinces her to go for a morning walk. As they make their way along the private beach, they both take in the view and breathe in the salty air.

“We should have taken advantage of being a hundred feet away from the water,” Lizzie says.

“We wore ourselves out yesterday,” William replies. Lizzie smiles and bumps into him as they keep walking.

“I had this stargazing thing planned for last night but it wasn’t a big deal,” Lizzie says.

“I think I would have liked that,” William says. “Especially when not dealing with the city lights.”

“Exactly!” Lizzie says, slightly exasperated.

“Another time,” William says, putting his arm around her shoulder. “What did you have planned for today? Besides checking out of course.”

“We are getting in touch with your inner child,” Lizzie says.

“Excuse me?” William asks, quirking up an eyebrow.

“Before we return to our busy, adult lives…we’re going to get in touch with our inner children,” Lizzie says with a twinkle in her eye.

“So, am I supposed to guess what this means or…” William trails off.

“This is actually something from Lydia. She wanted to get you something,” Lizzie says.

“She did?” William asks and Lizzie nods.

“We’re going to the Monterey Bay Aquarium. I’m actually looking forward to it. They have some beautiful displays,” Lizzie says.

“It’s funny. We haven’t even been to the one in our own city,” William says.

“I know. We should change that at some point,” Lizzie replies.

“It wouldn’t be too difficult,” William says.

“And she didn’t send me a card anything. She told me that was lame,” Lizzie says, shaking her head.

“Sounds like something she would say,” William chuckles.

“She did say she hopes you’ve had a very happy birthday,” Lizzie says. “And no details ever.”

“I can give her my word,” William replies, crossing his heart with his free hand.

“She will appreciate it,” Lizzie says before looking at William’s watch on his wrist. “We should head back and get ready to go.”

“If we must, Miss Bennet,” William says lightly.

“We must, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie grins.

When Lizzie and William get back to their room, it doesn’t take them long to pack up their belongings. After they get everything into the golf cart, William does one more sweep of the room and grabs Lizzie’s camera from the bedside table, slipping it into his pocket. When he comes back out, he finds Lizzie sitting on the passenger side waiting for him. He flashes a grin as he gets behind the wheel, straightens out his posture and lifts his chin.

“All you’re missing is the hat,” Lizzie teases.

“An exceptional driver does not need one,” William says with a straight face.

“Obviously. How could I forget,” Lizzie says, shaking her head.

“Ready?” William asks, catching her nod as he turns the key. He backs out of their little space and pauses to look at the view of the ocean one last time.

“It’s a good thing we live near the water. It would be a lot harder to leave,” Lizzie says.

“Indeed it would be,” William replies wistfully. “Thank you, by the way. I have loved every minute of this weekend.”

“I’m really happy to hear that. I hoped you would,” Lizzie says, smiling at him. He smiles back at her before heading away from the view.

They arrive at their destination a few minutes later, going into the lobby to retrieve their car keys and check out. They get directions to the aquarium and then pack up the car

It takes them less than twenty minutes to get to the aquarium and they’re both surprised with how few cars are in the parking lot. After Lizzie parks, she digs around in her bag and pulls out a long envelope addressed to her.

“You know,” Lizzie starts as they get out of the car. “If you had been more suspicious and did a little detective work, you probably would have figured out most of the weekend just from the contents of my bag.”

“I can see that now,” William muses.

“I had the reservations to the resort, letters from everyone, and even the tickets in here,” Lizzie says.

“All in one convenient place,” William adds.

“Yep,” Lizzie says. “I wonder where you’re stashing everything for New York.”

William lifts an eyebrow at her and then says, “Nowhere because I have nothing extra planned.”

“Just like Jane and I haven’t planned anything,” Lizzie teases.

“What? What are you talking about?” William asks, taken aback. “You have something planned?”

“Don’t worry. It won’t interfere with what you don’t have planned,” Lizzie says coyly.

“Lizzie…” William says with brows furrowed. She grabs his hand and pulls him to the entrance.

“Come on. We have an aquarium to explore,” Lizzie says.

When they walk inside, she hands their tickets to a staff member who scans them.

“Not very busy today, is it?” Lizzie notes, looking around to only see a few couples with and without kids.

“It’s surprisingly quiet. It’ll pick up for the holidays,” the man replies, handing her a map and schedule of events. “You arrived just in time though. The feeding for the open sea exhibit is in fifteen minutes.”

“That sounds pretty cool,” Lizzie says, looking at William. “Did you want to go there first?”

“Sure,” William says, taking his ticket back. Lizzie starts to go on ahead and the staff member stops him to give him his own schedule of events.

“I would take advantage of how slow it is. It’s one of my favorite parts of this aquarium…especially when it’s practically empty,” the man says with a smile.

“Thank you,” William says, politely smiling back before moving on and returning to Lizzie’s side.

It takes them a few minutes but they follow the signs and head straight to the open sea exhibit. Just before they walk in the room, William’s phone beeps and he pulls it out of his pocket to see a voicemail notification.

“I must have missed the call,” William says as they pause at the entryway. Nearly one entire wall is covered in glass, giving them a view to the water beyond and seemingly hundreds of sea creatures. The room is completely empty of anybody else and Lizzie gets excited.

“Do you want me to wait?” Lizzie asks, looking between him and the exhibit.

“No. Go ahead. I can see you from here,” William teases before letting go of her hand. Lizzie sticks her tongue out at him and walks towards the glass wall. It takes him a moment to access his voicemail and he discovers it’s work related-- someone is calling him to give him details on a specific project that could have waited. He lets out a sigh as he listens and then his eyes latch on to Lizzie. She is engulfed by the blue reflections of the water and a smile is plastered to her face as she watches a sea turtle slowly swim by her.

William puts his phone away after the message ends and stands there for a few more moments, transfixed by Lizzie’s love of the exhibit. He remembers her camera sitting in his pocket. He pulls it out and takes a picture of her (more for himself than anything else). It’s moments like these when he is mesmerized by how beautiful she is and he can’t take his eyes off her. It amazes him that she’s become such a huge part of his life. Lizzie glances over and pulls a goofy face, which pulls him out of his trance.

“I’m not part of the exhibit. Come over here,” Lizzie says, beckoning him to her. He puts the camera back in his pocket and then walks over, noticing how they are truly alone at this exhibit.

“I’m really glad I get to marry you,” William says softly, gazing at her.

“Still a little under the influence from yesterday?” Lizzie teases, nudging his arm. She sees the look in his eyes and takes a breath. “I’m really glad you asked me.”

William tucks his head and subtly smiles before breaking out into a full grin. He grabs her hand and brings it up to kiss the back of it. She smiles at him and then entwines their fingers together before they both turn towards the tank.

 They stand there in the room together in silence, enjoying each other’s presence and watching as sea animals swim past them in the deep blue water.

William is pretty sure he’s never had a better Sunday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A GIGANTIC thank you to Teresa for betaing this monster. 
> 
> Be sure to check the dizzieslearningcurve tumblr for MORE extras from this chapter.
> 
> What do you think is in store for this couple next?


	39. Sex, Trees, and Videotape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William and Lizzie are busy getting ready for Christmas but not without taking a few detours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now a few words...

The rest of November passes by quickly for William and Lizzie and they’re driving home for Thanksgiving before they know it. Gigi tags along with them while Sidney goes to Sanditon for the holiday. Despite the added company (and one missing Lee), the only drama is Mrs. Bennet rambling on about Lizzie’s upcoming bridal shower and hounding Jane and Bing for grandkids. Jane even brings the finished bridesmaid dresses and gets the girls fitted.

On Saturday, the men are banned from the house while Mrs. Bennet throws the elaborate bridal shower. Lizzie only knows half of the guests and her cheeks hurt from the fake smile plastered on her face throughout the party. She shows her appreciation for her mom’s efforts but it confirms her good decision to not include her in the wedding planning. As William and Lizzie are packing up the gifts into their car, her mom comes out with one more box and Lizzie hopes it’s not full of turkey soup. Instead, she tells Lizzie that it’s filled with Christmas decorations from her childhood. She gives her mom a long hug goodbye and they get on the road again.

Luckily, they don’t hit traffic on the way home and Gigi spends much of the time telling William about the bridal shower with Lizzie groaning every so often. When they get back in the city, Gigi is dropped off at her apartment and they head home. Lizzie sets the box of Christmas decorations on the kitchen island before she goes to grab the mail. William is putting some leftovers away when she returns.

“We got our last two RSVPs!” Lizzie says, waving them about as she walks into the kitchen. She takes a seat on one of the stools at the kitchen island.

“About time,” William replies, closing the refrigerator door and leaning on his elbows against the counter next to her.

“I’m just surprised we didn’t hear from the Gibsons earlier. And Caroline! Bing barely talked about her this weekend,” Lizzie says, frowning.

“I’m sure there are good excuses,” William says while she opens the first RSVP.

“Oh wow. The Gibsons totally have a good excuse! They’re not coming to the wedding though,” Lizzie says, reading the letter attached to the RSVP.

“That’s a shame. They’re indirectly responsible for introducing us,” William says softly. Lizzie glances up from the letter and smiles at him.

“Well, they apologize for such a late reply but they went on an extended vacation. They wanted to go somewhere before she’s restricted from flying,” Lizzie says.

“Restricted?” William asks, his brows furrowing.

“They’re having a baby! She’s due the beginning of March!” Lizzie says excitedly.

“Fantastic! Congratulations to them. We should send them a gift,” William replies, taking the letter and reading it himself.

“Isn’t that crazy?” Lizzie asks, keeping her gaze on him.

“It tends to be the natural progression with serious couples,” William teases. “Get married, have kids, grow old together.”

“You know what I mean. We met at their wedding. Now we’re getting married and they’re having a baby. It’s kind of cool,” Lizzie says, shrugging. William gives her a fond look and then leans in, kissing her temple.

“So, no Gibsons,” William says and Lizzie nods before opening up the last RSVP. There’s a note included in the envelope too and Lizzie takes a moment to read it.

“Caroline isn’t coming,” Lizzie says, pursing her lips. William frowns as he reads Caroline’s note and then sighs, looking up at her. “I really tried. You were friends with her for so long before I came around.”

“She’s starting a job in Milan,” William says, glancing over the note card once more. “And it’s not your fault. I didn’t exactly make an effort to keep in touch with her either. She’s making a new life for herself, apparently. Maybe that’s why Bing wasn’t talking about her much this weekend.”

“I just don’t understand how you can grow apart from someone so easily,” Lizzie replies, frowning.

“People change, Lizzie,” William says softly, taking her hand. “Besides, the people we want the most are attending our wedding. We’ll be surrounded by who we love and _know_.”

“Seriously, I didn’t think my mom knew that many people! Isn’t it weird to invite people to the bridal shower who aren’t invited to the _wedding_?” Lizzie replies, exasperated. “I mean, I appreciate what my mom did and she’s obviously really excited but I was so uncomfortable. I was answering the same questions over and over between opening inappropriate gifts from people I’ve never _met_!”

“Deep breath, Lizzie,” William says, holding back a smile.

“This is pretty much the reason why we didn’t have an engagement party,” Lizzie says.

“Well, you luckily only had to deal with one big shower,” William replies. “Your bachelorette party and our wedding are significantly smaller.”

“Definitely looking forward to it,” Lizzie sighs. “You know…this means we can start on the seating chart finally.”

“As long as I’m sitting next to you,” William says with a twinkle in his eye.

“I think that’s a given,” Lizzie says, nudging into him.

“I had hopes,” William says, grinning.

“You’re such a dork,” Lizzie rolls her eyes.

“But you love me anyway,” William says.

“Mmmmm…I guess,” Lizzie says, giving him an innocent look.

“My heart is breaking,” William replies, pushing out his bottom lip and pouting.

“Are you trying to use that pouty lip against me? I perfected the pouty lip,” Lizzie says, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Not working?” William asks.

“You know it is,” Lizzie says, shaking her head. “But I need you to bottle it up for now. We need to make a list of things we need for next weekend.”

“Christmas lights, Christmas tree, and mistletoe. Done,” William says. “May I kiss you now?”

“You’re terrible,” Lizzie laughs as she grabs the box her Mom gave her. “Are you going to help?”

“I would love to see what your mother gave you,” William says as Lizzie takes the lid off the box.  It becomes a big trip down memory lane for Lizzie as she pulls out a number of handcrafted ornaments including macaroni shaped stars and a construction paper sheep stuffed with cotton.

“I thought my mom got rid of some of these,” Lizzie says, pulling out wooden tongue depressors that look like reindeer.

“These are far too endearing. I can easily imagine a tiny Lizzie making these in class,” William says before adding. “Especially after seeing nearly every childhood photo and homemade video of you.”

“Ugh no! My mom showed you the videos!?” Lizzie groans.

“You were a rather verbose mouse in that school play,” William smirks.

“I hate you,” Lizzie grumbles.

“I have it on good authority that you favor me,” William says, pulling out a faded star shaped plushie ornament.

“Whatever,” Lizzie says, nudging him away. “As awesome as it is to see these again, I don’t think I want to use them all. We definitely need to buy some more decorations.”

“We can look when we get the tree,” William says before adding. “I think I have some in storage.”

“What? It’s mostly filled with sports equipment though,” Lizzie says, frowning at him.

“Gigi and I have a storage unit with stuff from our childhood home,” William explains. “We just…haven’t been there in ages.”

“I didn’t know that,” Lizzie says softly.

“Frankly, I forgot about it until just now,” William replies, looking at her.

“We don’t have to go. We could just put these away and buy all new stuff. That’s practically the case already,” Lizzie says, gesturing to everything spread out on the counter.

“Actually, my mother had this tree topper…” William says, pausing for a few moments as if he’s remembering it.

“Then we’ll go. How about Saturday?” Lizzie suggests. “I was hoping to have everything up and ready before Lydia visits for her birthday.”

“Of course,” William smiles at her. “That sounds like a great plan. I do have one request though.”

“What’s that?” Lizzie asks.

“This has to go on the tree,” William says, holding up a small silver picture frame ornament of Lizzie as a baby. “It may be my favorite thing from this box.”

“Did your…mom ever have ornaments like this? I feel like it was just my mom putting up pictures of me and my sister all over the tree,” Lizzie says, looking closely at it.

“From what I recall, there were a few,” William says softly, his gaze on the ornaments spread out before him.

“I hope we find them then. It’s always nice to see more pictures of you,” Lizzie replies.

“I hope so too,” William says, smiling at her.

* * *

 

_Saturday, December 6th_

Lizzie doesn’t know what to expect when she and William head to the storage facility on Saturday morning. It shouldn’t be difficult to look through some old boxes but she worries about William. He didn’t seem bothered when he was looking around the apartment for the storage key, earlier. How could he have not remembered this place; so full of memories of his childhood and parents? She wants to be there for him and is ready for anything now. Being with him for nearly two years has taught her a lot about him. Just because he isn’t saying anything doesn’t mean he isn’t feeling anything. Lizzie gives him an encouraging smile after he finds a parking spot near the facility.

“I have to be honest. I don’t exactly remember what is in this unit,” William says meekly as they step into the elevator.

“So there might be some hidden treasure?” Lizzie asks.

“It’s possible,” William says with a half smile. Lizzie slips her hand into his, hoping he feels comforted with her presence. He squeezes her hand when the doors slide open and she knows she’s doing her job.

“I’ve always stored my stuff in my parents’ garage before. I’ve never used a storage unit,” Lizzie says as they walk down the hall. “The only experience I have is watching Storage Wars.”

“That show is staged,” William says. “You know that right?”

“Most reality shows are staged, Will,” Lizzie chuckles. “It doesn’t mean I’m going to stop watching them.”

“I still enjoy watching _Four Weddings_ with you,” William says.

“Our wedding would totally win,” Lizzie adds.

“Should I be worried?” William asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Enough of our life has been on camera,” Lizzie says.

“I shouldn’t be expecting David Tutera to show up on our doorstep?” William teases.

“Absolutely not. I love everything we have planned for our wedding. He should be asking _us_ for tips,” Lizzie says smugly. “And I would refuse to change my dress.”

“I can’t wait to see it,” William says warmly before adding. “Can’t wait to see you in it.”

“Better get a hat cuz you’re gonna need to hold on to something!” Lizzie grins.

“What?” William laughs.

“It will probably blow your mind. That’s what I’m getting at,” Lizzie shrugs.

“Ah, yes. It probably will,” William nods.

They reach the end of the long hallway and stop, William letting go of Lizzie’s hand to unlock and pull up the door. He flips on the switch and the florescent tubing lights up the decent sized room, a number of boxes and a few pieces of furniture all over the place.

“This isn’t…organized at all,” Lizzie frowns.

“I figured as much,” William sighs, stepping into the room and surveying the surroundings.

“It’s a good thing we didn’t have much else planned,” Lizzie says, taking a hair tie out of her pocket and putting her hair in a ponytail. “When was the last time you were here?”

“When I purchased the unit,” William replies solemnly.

“Oh,” Lizzie breathes out.

“The thing is…it was overwhelming. I was learning the ropes of the company, I was taking care of Gigi and trying to transfer schools,” William says, taking a deep breath. “Gigi was having a really hard time. Our parents were all over that house. Aunt Catherine suggested moving and I agreed. It was practically the only thing we agreed on. We packed the essentials…what we didn’t want to part with and basically just started over. Family friends packed up everything else and stored it here. It would appear they were rushed enough to _not_ label many of the boxes.”

“Well,” Lizzie starts, pushing up the sleeves of her sweatshirt. “You have me to help you go through this.”

“I very much appreciate that,” William says, flashing a genuine smile.

“And if you didn’t think enough of your fiancé already,” Lizzie says, going through her bag and pulling out two sharpies. “I am always prepared.”

“You really are,” William says, grabbing one from her.

“It looks like we have more to do than just finding some decorations now,” Lizzie says. “Where should we start?”

“Um…pick a box and see where we get,” William replies.

“Too bad Gigi couldn’t join us,” Lizzie says.

“She’ll be back later this afternoon,” William says, grabbing a box.

Lizzie opens up the first unlabeled box and finds it full of books. They really did pack everything up without thinking. After labeling the box, she puts it aside and grabs another one. She finds nothing interesting in the next few boxes, but makes sure to label each one before putting them aside. Despite not finding Christmas decorations yet, significant progress is made with the boxes she comes across. She doesn’t stop until she finds a box of awards and school work.

“Hey. Were you an overachiever in school?” Lizzie asks, pulling out a tabbed school folder with William’s name etched into the corner. William is folding some sweaters from a box that opened from the bottom and looks up at the sound of her voice

“I was a good student, if that’s what you’re asking,” William says, getting up off the floor. He walks over to her and takes a seat next to her to go through the box.

“I think your parents kept all your work,” Lizzie says, reading an old essay.

“Proud parents,” William says softly, looking through a small stack of work.

“You had neat writing as a child,” Lizzie says and then laughs. “ _When I grow up, I want to be a rock star_ …”

“Oh god,” William snorts as he grabs the paper out of her hand. “No wonder my parents kept this. I was…seven. What did I know?”

“I wanted to be a cowgirl when I was seven,” Lizzie admits. “Then I quickly learned that horses and I don’t really get along.”

“What happened?” William asks, gazing at her.

“Somebody in the neighborhood had a party and rented a pony,” Lizzie says. “I fell off trying to get _on_. It was embarrassing and my dreams were quickly dashed.”

“You never tried again?” William asks, rubbing her lower back.

“Psh. As if I had the opportunity,” Lizzie says, looking at him for a moment. “Don’t tell me-- you can ride a horse.”

“Well…” William says, giving her a sheepish smile.

“Oh, of course. I should have kept looking in this box,” Lizzie says, pulling out two ribbons and handing them to him. “Swimming and equestrian.”

“Our parents encouraged a lot of outdoor activities,” William says, running a thumb across the material before he looks back at her. “So, no horseback riding on the honeymoon?”

“Right. I’ll just embarrass myself further!” Lizzie sighs. “With my fiancé next to me galloping in circles.”

“I would never. Besides, I will be there to help you,” William says, leaning into her. “Two people can easily fit on a horse.”

“Ugh. Stop charming me,” Lizzie says, pushing him away. William raises an eyebrow and gives her a flirty look before she groans. “If I fall, that’s the end of us.”

“I can accept that,” William says, a bit smugly.

“Just…go back to your box. Just go,” Lizzie says, shooing him away. He kisses her cheek before getting up and returning to the pile of sweaters on the floor.

They take up the whole morning going through boxes and labeling them properly. Every so often, Lizzie finds something old of William’s and he tells her the story behind it. The best part is that he seems happy to be sharing these memories with her. They have even set aside a few things to bring back to the apartment, including a photo album William thought was lost in their move. By noon, the Christmas decorations have still not been found and there are plenty of boxes left. They take a break and go out to lunch, walking to enjoy the crisp, December air. When they return, they dive right back into work.

“Oh my god,” Lizzie says after awhile, pulling out an infant sized red crushed velvet dress. “Was this Gigi’s? This is too precious. This whole box is just baby clothes. Nineties baby clothes. Even the rich kids were victims of the nineties!”

“I was also a victim of the eighties. It spared nobody,” William replies, going to her side and looking through the box. “Yea. These are all Gigi’s. I’m surprised by how much my parents kept.”

“All parents save baby clothes, Will,” Lizzie says, smiling at him. “I don’t think I’ll be able to part with tiny clothes that once fit our tiny human.”

“Tiny human?” William asks, nudging her slightly and she shrugs. “I don’t think I’ll be immune to it either.”

“Do you think Gigi would like any of this?” Lizzie asks, folding the red dress and putting it back in the box.

“It’s possible. I don’t know what she would need with baby clothes currently,” William says, a slight panic in his voice.

“Okay, settle down,” Lizzie says, rubbing his arm. “Let’s take it home and I’ll ask Jane for ideas. Maybe we could turn these into a blanket of some sort. For a future birthday gift or something.”

“I like that idea,” William says, sighing in relief before going back to his current pile. Lizzie holds in her smile but can’t help but be amused by William’s protective side. She still feels protective of Lydia and probably always will be. It’s amazing to see how much she has grown up in the past year alone. The next few boxes are more clothes, including the most adorable bib with a tuxedo shirt pattern.

Lizzie goes to grab another box sitting in the seat of a rocking chair. An old blanket that rests on the lid gets caught and she struggles for a moment to remove it. In her fight, the rocking chair leans forward and the box slides off. Her reflexes aren’t quick enough in trying to grab the box and it falls to the floor. The lid pops off and the contents spill out; a number of videotapes and an old video camera probably now broken from the fall.

“Shit,” Lizzie mutters as she gets on her knees to pick everything up.

“Are you okay?” William asks, looking up from his box. He only sees the top of Lizzie’s head behind some stacked boxes.

“Yea. I wasn’t quick enough. I think I broke the camera,” Lizzie groans, picking it up and seeing a big crack in the frame near the lens.

“Video camera…” William says slowly. He walks around the boxes towards Lizzie and sees a number of video tapes scattered around her as she’s looking at the damage on the camera “Lizzie…”

“Are you upset with me? I’m really sorry,” Lizzie says, scrunching her face.

“It wasn’t your fault. It was broken already,” William takes a seat next to her and gingerly takes the camera from her hands, staring at it.

“That’s a relief,” Lizzie smiles, looking at him for a moment before she starts to put tapes back in the box. “What are these? Most of them just have years on them.”

“Home movies,” William says simply, picking up a tape labeled ‘1986’ and adding it into the box.

“Oh my god,” Lizzie breathes. “I remember now. You said…”

“I did,” William nods, looking at her. These tapes are a glimpse from the past. They hold memories of a younger William and Gigi. His parents took these videos, wanting to capture parts of their lives on tape.

“Did you not…want to bring these in the move?” Lizzie asks carefully, resting a hand on his forearm.

“It was another unfortunate oversight,” William says, covering her hand with his. “Like the photo album.”

“What do you want to do?” Lizzie asks, keeping her gaze on him. “Do you want to take them home?”

“I think so,” William replies. “Maybe we can watch them later.”

“Only if you want to,” Lizzie says softly, squeezing his forearm. She sees a smile start to form at the corner of his mouth and nods a fraction.

“I actually would,” William says, letting out a small breath. Lizzie feels the tension release in the shoulders a bit and she scoots in closer to him. William kisses the top of her head and they sit there for a moment in the silence.

“I’m really glad you’re here,” William murmurs.

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else,” Lizzie says, lifting her head and putting the remaining tapes into the box.

“We still haven’t found the decorations,” Lizzie replies, pushing herself off the floor.

“Yea. It’s a bit frustrating,” William says, wiping his hands together.

“I think we need a little more focus,” Lizzie says. “I mean, I could spend the rest of the weekend in here. There’s _so_ much. Half the day is gone as it is.”

“I’m sure we’ll find the decorations soon,” William says.

Lizzie has only seen a few pictures of William’s childhood home but she knows it was sizeable. It must have taken days to pack all of this up. It took her forever to clear out her room when she moved up to San Francisco. She doesn’t even want to think about how long it would take to clear out the entire house. Her mom saves so much stuff everything that it would probably take days. It would probably be incredibly tedious.

“Eureka!” William shouts and Lizzie snaps her head up.

“Did you seriously just use the word ‘eureka’?” Lizzie asks, eyebrows raised high.

“I did. It fits though. It’s Greek for ‘I found it’…which I did,” William says, bringing a box over and puts it down on top of a box in front of Lizzie. “The elusive Christmas decorations, milady.”

“You’re killing me with your vocabulary right now,” Lizzie laughs.

“I have to keep things interesting,” William says, a satisfied smile on his face.

“Either way, I am really glad you found them. We’ve only been here for…seven hours,” Lizzie says, scrunching her nose.

“It’s really nice to share this time with you,” William says, his voice heartfelt.

“Soo…do you want to stay and finish everything or do you want to head home?” Lizzie asks.

“Normally, I would want to finish but I feel it would be better suited for when Gigi could lend a hand,” William says.

“Oh! Shouldn’t she be back by now?” Lizzie asks, checking her watch again.

“I believe she should be. Why? Did you…” William trails off and it dawns on him. “I’m going to call Gigi and ask if she’d like to join us for dinner.”

“Good idea,” Lizzie says, giving him a knowing look.

It doesn’t take any time to convince Gigi to join them for dinner. Before he knows it, Gigi is offering to bring dinner and it sounds so much better than cooking after their long day. Lizzie and William gather everything that’s coming home with them and he locks the unit before they head back out.

They are both able to get a quick shower in once they get home but Lizzie is still getting dressed when there’s a knock on the door. William rushes out of the bedroom to get the door and Lizzie finishes getting ready. William and Gigi are pulling out food from the take out bags when she joins them.

“Hey, Lizzie!” Gigi grins at her. “I brought Italian food. Ravioli sound good?”

“It does. Haven’t had that in awhile,” Lizzie says, putting food on her plate.

“William tells me you found some good stuff in storage? A photo album and, um,” Gigi says, pausing to remember and looking at William. “A jewelry box?”

“Yea,” Lizzie replies slowly as they sit at the dining room table. “I also stumbled upon some video tapes.”

“No way!” Gigi says, her eyes widening. “I thought they were thrown away with the move!”

“They’re over by the TV in the living room,” Lizzie points out and Gigi glances behind her shoulder, spotting the box.

“I am ninety-nine percent sure there is some blackmail material in those tapes,” Gigi says, grinning at William.

“Gigi,” William says sternly.

“I only have vague memories of the camera before Mom broke it,” Gigi says.

“Mom broke the camera?” William asks, surprised. “I thought Aunt Catherine was responsible for that.”

“Mom was always really persuasive,” Gigi laughs. Lizzie bites back a smile. Gigi is so much more nonchalant about their parents than William seems to be. She wonders if it’s because Gigi had real time to grieve while William held it back for so long. It still surprises Lizzie how different these two siblings can be while still acting so alike. Gigi has always been open about everything, including memories of their parents.

After the dishes are cleared and put away, Gigi grabs Lizzie’s hand and they head straight to look through the tapes. William goes to look for the VCR and remote.

“We are _sooooo_ watching this. I’ve never seen it!” Gigi says, looking between Lizzie and William. It’s labeled ‘Darcy Wedding 1982’ and it brings butterflies to Lizzie’s stomach. Lizzie looks directly at him to read his face.

“What do you say?” Lizzie asks as he crouches down in front of the box.

“Yea,” William says, smiling straight at her. There’s that smile again. “Let me set up the VCR.”

“I’ll pour the wine!” Gigi offers. Lizzie helps her out and grabs a bottle from William’s birthday weekend, one of the few white wines they purchased not reserved for the wedding. It only takes a few minutes for William to move around some cables from behind the television and figure out how to get it to work. The machine whirs to life and the familiar blue shows up on screen. Gigi and Lizzie sit down on the couch, leaving room for William between them and he grabs the tape.

“Maybe you can pick up some tips,” Gigi jokes.

“Well, we’re like ninety-five percent done with the planning,” Lizzie says. “And the eighties were a dark time, Gigi. You were lucky to miss them entirely.”

“Have you seen their wedding photo though?” Gigi asks, pointing to the one on the mantle. “Mom had style and class.”

“Very true,” William adds, glancing at the photo before pushing in the tape and pressing pause. “Our father, however, did not escape the mustache trends of the eighties.”

“I wonder what you’d look like with a mustache, William,” Lizzie says, staring at him as he walks over and sits between them.

“Don’t encourage him,” Gigi says. “He grew one for a week in high school and then tortured me by trying to rub it on my cheeks. Gross.”

“No mustaches for our wedding,” Lizzie says quietly, rubbing her thumb above his upper lip. “Promise?”

“I promise,” William replies, leaning in and kissing her shoulder. Gigi takes the remote from his hands and grins at him. He raises an eyebrow before draping an arm over her shoulder. Lizzie loops her arm through his and grabs his hand, scooting in closer to him as Gigi unpauses the screen.

The video starts and Lizzie realizes it’s from a professional videographer. The wedding march starts up and the camera focuses on Anne Darcy, walking up the aisle with her father by her side. She wears an A-line, long sleeve tulle and lace dress with a modest train fanning out behind her. Her sleeves made of a delicate floral lace and reach to her fingers. The same lace covers the entire bottom hem as well as the back of her dress. Her veil is a similar pattern and is nearly as long as her train. She reaches the end of the aisle and her father moves the veil away from her face. Her father kisses her cheek and she smiles widely as her husband takes her hands, Lizzie holding in a gasp when she does. William and Gigi have their mother’s smile through and through.

“Mom was so beautiful,” Gigi says quietly.

“She really was,” William agrees.

As the ceremony continues, Gigi rests her head on William’s shoulder and tucks her knees in under her chin. William sounds so much like his father that it’s uncanny. He glances at her and she gives him a smile before he squeezes her hand. Their vows are beautiful and personal. If William’s vows are half as good as his fathers, Lizzie is sure she’ll be a mess. After they exchange rings, the two kiss and his father dips her to prolong it. The three of them all laugh and Gigi nudges William as if to give him the idea. He playfully narrows his eyes at her before they return their attention to the screen. Their parents look elated as they are announced husband and wife before hurrying down the aisle. Then the screen warps slightly, no doubt from the age of the tape, and they are all outside.

“William! Look at Aunt Catherine!” Gigi says quickly, pointing to the screen. The videographer is capturing footage of the bridal party having their pictures taken.

“She doesn’t look happy,” William muses.

“Is she ever?” Lizzie asks and the two turn to her.

“No,” they both reply at the same time. They laugh again. The scene changes again and they are inside for the reception. The couple is announced, the doors open and they walk in with hands clasped and wide smiles. Anne and William walk straight to the center of the dance floor and start dancing to a Frank Sinatra song.

“This brings back memories, doesn’t it?” Gigi asks.

“It does,” William says, nodding slowly. Gigi jumps up from the couch and holds out her hand to William, who shakes his head as he gets up. Lizzie watches with glee as they start dancing along to the music in the video. Looking between the screen and the dancing siblings, she can see just how similar they are to their parents.

“Our parents always made sure some Sinatra song was playing during parties,” Gigi says, laughing as William turns her around. “They were so clever about it though. It was like a game, seeing if you could catch the song. I remember that so vividly.”

“Our father was more subtle about things,” William says. “Our mother...Gigi is just like her.”

“You’re just like Dad,” Gigi grins, dancing out of his arms. She pulls Lizzie off the couch and starts dancing with her.

“I think something went wrong here,” William chuckles as his sister and Lizzie dance together.

“We do not conform to society’s standards,” Lizzie says lightly.

“Didn’t want to make it awkward,” Gigi teases and Lizzie laughs. William narrows his eyes at her and sits back on the couch, watching the two of them. As soon as the song ends, the girls take their spots back on the couch and continue watching the video.

While Anne Darcy seems to have escaped the dreaded fashion of the eighties, the other wedding guests are not so lucky. There are a plethora of dresses with puffy sleeves, shoulder pads and big bows accompanied with big hair. At one point, Lizzie in hysterics over one guest in a powder blue suit while he gives his drunken congrats to the happy couple. William and Gigi keep providing commentary about the people showing up in the video and laughing at the fashion. After awhile, Anne and William are running through a line of guests and being showered with confetti.

“Ugh, that car looks even better than the pictures,” Gigi says as they watch the couple get into a 1940s black Oldsmobile. “Don’t you love those cars, Lizzie?”

“Yea, I do,” Lizzie replies quietly. “They’re very romantic.”

She doesn’t catch the look that William and Gigi share as the video continues. There are a few more guests mugging for the camera and offering their congratulations before they reach the end of the tape, the blue taking over the screen once more. They are quick to put in another video, labeled the same year their parents got married. The scenes that play out before them are a mixture of Pemberley Digital press releases and events.

The next video they play is more personal and it’s when William’s father first bought the camera. There really is a stark contrast between the public events and their home life Lizzie notices. They get caught up in watching these past events unfold before them and Lizzie loves every minute of it. None of them realize how long they have been watching these videos before Gigi starts to nod off on William’s shoulder. After that, they call it a night and William walks Gigi to her car.

Lizzie cleans up while he’s gone, bringing the empty bottle of wine and glasses into the kitchen. She rewinds the last tape and puts them all back in the box. Then, it’s as if a light bulb goes off in her head and she knows exactly what to do with the tapes. It requires stealthiness on her part but she knows she’ll be able to pull it off. Lizzie grabs the blankets off the floor and is in the middle of folding the first one when William returns.

“Hey,” William says, closing the door behind him.

“Hi,” Lizzie says, smiling at him before putting the folded blanket on the couch.

“You could have waited. I would have been more than happy to help you clean up,” William says, walking into the living room.                    

“I didn’t know how long you’d be,” Lizzie shrugs before picking up the second blanket. William grabs the opposite corners and they shake it out. They fold it up and Lizzie puts it on the couch with the other blanket.

“Hey, come here,” William says, gesturing towards her. He gathers her in his arms and she slides her arms around his waist, resting her head against his shoulder. He kisses the top of her head and lets out a small sigh of relief. William reaches behind him for her hand, slowly pulling her to the bedroom.

“I really enjoyed tonight,” Lizzie says quietly as she follows him.

“Any time I can spend with my fiancé and my sister is a good night,” William replies, glancing over his shoulder. “For the record, this whole day has been great.”

“Besides all the manual labor, of course,” Lizzie teases as they reach the bedroom.

“It wasn’t too bad,” William says, sitting on the bed. Lizzie takes a seat beside him, crossing her legs and watching him as he removes his shoes and socks. He glances at her when he finishes and smiles at her. “Are you okay?”

“I’m great,” Lizzie says, smiling at him unconvincingly.

“You just seemed a little quiet this evening,” William says.

“Oh? I was just invested in the videos,” Lizzie offers, staring down at her hands. William studies her for a moment and then speaks up.

“I know what you’ve been doing,” William says.

“What? What are you talking about?” Lizzie asks, frowning slightly.

“You’ve been in protective mode for most of the day,” William says.

“I…I was just…” Lizzie trails off.

“I didn’t say it like it was a bad thing,” William says softly, taking one hand from her lap. “In fact, it has helped me all day. Knowing that you’re trying to look out for me and make sure I’m okay.”

“I just wasn’t sure how you _would_ handle everything,” Lizzie confesses. “I only have so much experience with you about your parents.”

“You are doing wonderfully,” William murmurs, placing a hand on her cheek. “Do you want to know why today wasn’t as difficult?”

“Why?” Lizzie asks in a whisper.

“Because you’re here. It took me a while to realize,” William says with a warm smile. “Somebody I love recently told me that they would always be there for me when I was in need.”

“I’ve heard the same thing too,” Lizzie replies.

“We must know some good people,” William chuckles and then continues. “Lizzie, you have been the best part of my day today. You were right by my side the entire time and you let me ramble on about the silliest memories.”

“None of them were silly,” Lizzie interjects.

“The point is, it’s already second nature for you to take care of me,” William says. “I don’t know who else, besides my sister, knows what I need when it comes to this.”

“I learn as I go,” Lizzie says, keeping her gaze on him.

“I think you’ve mastered it,” William says, leaning in and kissing her cheek. Lizzie briefly closes her eyes and rests a hand on his chest as he kisses her other cheek. He kisses her forehead and lingers for a moment before pulling away just slightly. Their gaze connects and he closes the gap, kissing her softly. Lizzie brings her hands up and frames his face, squeezing her eyes shut and enjoying his closeness. He pulls away and smiles at her while Lizzie’s hands slowly drop down to his chest.

“I think what I’ve been wanting to say…is thank you,” William says.

“I didn’t really do anything,” Lizzie says, pushing his comment aside.

“That’s not true,” William says, getting off the bed and standing in front of her. “You’ve done everything.”

“I need a bigger explanation,” Lizzie says. She takes a deep breath as he pulls her onto her knees, making her nearly face to face with him.

“You were the one who found the picture of my parents,” William starts, running his hands gently up and down her arms. He takes a step in closer and kisses her forehead again.

“You would have found it eventually,” Lizzie says while William slowly places kisses across her face.

“Not for a very long time,” William murmurs, moving his hands down the curve of her waist. He grips the bottom hem of her shirt and Lizzie automatically lifts her arms as he pulls off her shirt. He grabs the back of his own shirt and tugs it over his head, dropping it on the floor next to hers.

“You were the reason I received those letters from my parents,” William says softly, tracing his fingers across her creamy skin. Lizzie bites her bottom lip from his feather light touch as her own hands gravitate towards his torso.

“You were supposed to…get them when you were, um, marrying…anyone,” Lizzie replies, taking a shuddering breath as he cups her breasts and brushes his fingers against cotton and skin.

“But I’m marrying you,” William says. He moves her hair to one side and kisses her neck. She drops her hands to the waistband of his jeans and feels his lips curve up.

“You found the tapes,” William whispers, kissing her earlobe.

“That was luck,” Lizzie says, dipping two fingers into his jeans. “You could have…found them.”

“Except you did,” William says, bringing his hands to the waistband of her jeans. Lizzie leans her head against his shoulder as he pops open and unzips them, pushing back the denim fabric to reveal cotton underwear.

“Will…” Lizzie breathes out as he pushes down her jeans a little and traces his fingers along her hip. “They were there in storage all that time.”

“I’ve had no reason to go,” William says, helping Lizzie completely out of her jeans. She rests back on her knees on the edge of the bed as he smiles back at her.

“You would have found a reason eventually,” Lizzie says, returning to his jeans and unzipping them.

“You were that reason,” William says, keeping his gaze on her as he pushes down and steps out of his jeans. He cups her face with one hand and she meets his eyes. “You wanted to spend Christmas together, just you and me.”

 “I thought it would be nice,” Lizzie says, smiling as he kisses her forehead.

“We’ve barely started but it is,” William says and then continues. “You wanted a real Christmas tree to go with this. I would have been perfectly fine to use the other tree for as long as necessary.”

“Not a real tree,” Lizzie murmurs, running her hands lightly across and down his chest. He struggles to keep his focus with Lizzie in front of him looking so sexy and touching him like she is. He doesn’t understand how she looks gorgeous in everything she wears but she does. He takes a deep breath and continues.

“A real Christmas tree needs decorations. You gave me a reason to go to storage,” William says, ducking his head and kissing her shoulder. “It all comes back to you, love. Rediscovering these tapes wasn’t bad. It’s good. Incredible, even. They’re full of joyful moments. Moments of my parents, my childhood and everything that I once knew. You get to see my parents as I saw them. You’ve given me that opportunity. I’ve always wanted to share that with you. I’m so unbelievably happy that I finally can. You are my constant source of happiness.”

Lizzie finds herself at a loss for words but not the first time in this relationship and responds the best way she knows how. She cups his face with her hands and closes the distance between them, kissing him tenderly. William slides his arms around her back and she deepens the kiss, Lizzie running her tongue across his bottom lip. She rakes her nails through his scalp, egging him on further. He tries so hard to keep control but Lizzie brings his willpower down to zero from the soft noises escaping her throat. William pulls her flush against him and moves his hands down to cup her butt, lifting her up against him. Lizzie wraps her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck. He keeps a tight hold on her as he kneels onto the bed, blindly inching them towards the middle.

As they break apart for air, William loosens his grip on Lizzie and she slides down his legs onto the mattress. She keeps her legs draped over his thighs as he sits back on his heels. Lizzie gives him the tiniest smile and he leans back in, kissing the spot behind her ear and dragging his lips down her neck. He pulls both bra straps down her shoulders as he kisses across and Lizzie reaches behind her, unclipping her bra and letting William remove it. She clutches onto his shoulder as he kisses down to the valley between her breasts. He spreads his fingers across her back, holding her up with one hand and massaging one breast with his other. Lizzie starts to say something and it gets caught in her throat as he slowly licks one nipple. Then she moans as he drags his tongue across, his teeth lightly grazing. She squirms in his arms and aches for more contact but he takes his time, giving the same attention to her other breast. She starts to feel like liquid in his arms and he gently lowers her to the bed, her head resting on a pillow. He removes his last layer while Lizzie keeps her unfocused yet heated gaze on him. William grins at her and his hands slowly move up her legs until he reaches her underwear. Her hips jerk and she goes slightly slack-jawed as he uses the lightest of touches between her legs, not yet removing the only layer between them.

“Will,” Lizzie gasps. It barely registers in his ears as he moves his fingertips across her cotton underwear so she says it again. He pauses and looks up to see the pleading look in her eyes, making him stop the slow torture. William hooks his fingers in her underwear and Lizzie lifts her hips as he pulls them down slowly, kissing her ankle as he finally removes them. He kisses his way up her legs and he knows it makes Lizzie impatient but her whimpers merely encourage him. He pays particular attention to his favorite freckle near her left hip; placing a few open mouthed kisses and hearing a happy sigh fill his ears. There’s a tiny smile playing on Lizzie’s lips as he makes his way back up to her, moving between her legs and pressing his arousal against her entrance. She brings her hand up and places it against his chest, making him pause for a moment.

“Will,” Lizzie says softly and full of love. The way she says it makes his heart swell. He looks at her with the kind of intensity that normally makes her blush. She is already so flush from everything that he can barely tell and uses his last ounce of patience to let her continue.

“You’re my happiness too,” Lizzie whispers. William responds much the same way as Lizzie and kisses her with as much passion as he can muster. He glides into her and she breaks off their kiss, moaning as he pushes further. Lizzie moves her hands around him, feeling the muscles of his back tighten as he thrusts slowly into her. They find their pace between each other and it’s torturous yet intensely pleasurable at the same time. Lizzie can feel his every movement inside her and she spreads her legs wider apart, needing nothing less than all of him. She lets out a soft moan from the combination of his slow thrusts and his weight above her. He begins to kiss across her jaw up to the sweet spot behind her ear. Her hand flies to wrap around his neck and hold him in place, letting him concentrate on the softness of her skin and her heartbeat quickly speeding up.

Regardless of how slow they are going, lust and love are both coursing through their veins. It makes his heart race, especially with the way she is clinging to him. This is comfort; both for him and for her. They make each other feel alive. Her fingers tangle up in his hair and their eyes lock, sharing an intimate smile between them. He can no longer hold back the rhythm. She pulls her head up and kisses him as he picks up the pace. Lizzie sucks and pulls on his bottom lip as her other hand moves to his lower back, feeling each thrust beneath her fingertips. She wraps her legs around him and locks her ankles, squeezing around his movements. He is further fueled by Lizzie as she rocks her hips with him and her moans becoming breathier. William rests his forehead against hers and brings a hand between them, watching her as she slams her eyes shut. He pushes her as far as she can go and she digs her nails into his lower back, gasping out his name as her orgasm hits her. Lizzie buries her face against his shoulder as the pleasure washes over her. William is not far behind and his own release is powerful, holding Lizzie tightly and kissing her softly.

It takes them a few minutes to catch their breath and he reluctantly moves away from her. William knows that she’ll be cold and looking for more than just him in the middle of the night. He searches for some clothes amongst the tangled sheets and chuckles when he finds her underwear at the foot of the bed with his boxers. William grabs them and his shirt from the floor and returns to Lizzie, handing both to her. She smiles at him before she puts them on as he slips on his boxers. He pulls her against him and drapes an arm around over her waist, burying his nose in her hair before easily drifting off to sleep.

Lizzie has a little more trouble.

* * *

 

 

_Sunday, December 7th_

William wakes with a start and reaches out for Lizzie. He quickly discovers that she’s not there and her side of the bed is cold. The bathroom door is wide open and he glances to the balcony to find it empty as well. He sits up and rubs his face with his hands, his eyes slowly focusing to see that the clock on the bedside table reads 2:07 AM. He pulls himself out of bed and opens the bedroom door, seeing a faint glow coming from the living room. William makes his way down the hall towards the source of the light. When he turns the corner, he sees Lizzie sitting on the couch with a blanket around her. She’s hugging her legs and has her chin resting on her knees as she watches the screen, filled with images of his mother playfully protesting the camera.

“Lizzie,” William says to get her attention. She whips her head towards him and smiles at him a little.

“Hey,” Lizzie says softly. “Did I wake you?”

“No,” William replies, walking over to her. “What are you doing up? It’s after two.”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Lizzie says, patting the spot next to her. He sits down and leans back on the couch. He puts an arm around her and she drapes part of her blanket over his bare shoulders.

“Are you alright?” William asks as she rests her head on his shoulder.

“Yea,” Lizzie sighs. “Just couldn’t turn my brain off. It’s too cold outside so I came in here and started watching more videos.”

“Has it helped any?” William asks, glancing between her and his mother on screen.

“I think so,” Lizzie says. She falls silent for a moment as she watches William’s mother laughing and throwing a shirt at the camera, no doubt intended for his father. It makes William smile to see his parents so youthful and happy with each other. Their dynamic reminds him a little of his own relationship with Lizzie. Both of them so professional when they need to be but all barriers are gone when they’re alone.

“I figured it out,” Lizzie says, breaking his concentration from the videos.

“Hmm? Figured what out?” William asks. He looks at her and notices her look of determination in her eyes.

“I’ve debated with myself for months about changing my name,” Lizzie says. “You’ve been helpful and supportive the whole time. You said you would be happy with whatever I chose.”

“Yes, I will,” William says. “You’ll still be my wife either way.”

“Right,” Lizzie says, smiling at him. “Certain things have held me back. It sounds silly but…I thought I would lose my independence if I took your last name. That I would only be seen as a couple and not an individual.”

“That doesn’t sound silly at all, Lizzie,” William says, furrowing his brows. “You could have told me that. You know you can tell me anything.”

“I had to figure it out for myself,” Lizzie replies. “But…I’ve been sitting here and watching your Mom all evening. She was so powerful and she didn’t let anything knock her down.”

“My father loved that about her,” William says quietly and Lizzie takes his free hand.

“Your mom took the Darcy name and made it her own. She didn’t lose her individuality. From what I’ve seen, she became even _more_ independent,” Lizzie says, taking a deep breath. “She was proud to be a Darcy and I see so much why it’s so important. I want that. I want it all.”

“What are you saying?” William asks slowly.

“I want to take your last name. I want to be Lizzie Darcy,” Lizzie says confidently. “I want to continue that legacy. I want to take the strength and greatness that I’ve seen with your Mom and make it my own.”

“Lizzie…” William says before Lizzie speaks again.

“And before you say that I’ve made a name for myself,” Lizzie says. “I thought about that. I’m going to change my middle name to Bennet. I hate my middle name.”

“I think Lucy is a sweet name,” William offers and she pushes him.

“Not for me,” Lizzie groans and William chuckles. “All in all, I would be Lizzie Bennet Darcy. I would still be Lizzie Bennet at work, you know. My name is pretty much my brand at this point. Everywhere else, I’d be your Mrs. Darcy.”

“Mrs. Darcy,” William repeats with a tiny smile.

“Yes,” Lizzie grins.

“You’ve really thought this out,” William says.

“Your mother helped,” Lizzie says quietly, gesturing to the screen.

“It’s amazing what she can still do after all this time,” William murmurs, his eyes a little glassy. Lizzie gives him a compassionate smile and brings hand up to his cheek.

“I love you,” Lizzie whispers.

“God, Lizzie,” William breathes. “I love you too.”

William pulls her into his lap and wraps his arms around her, hugging her tightly. Lizzie smiles against his neck and caresses his back. After awhile, William moves to lie down and pulls her against him. She readjusts the blanket to cover them both and he holds her tightly against his chest as they continue to watch the video of his mother and father. William tells Lizzie more stories about his parents as familiar images play in front of him. He doesn’t realize she’s fallen asleep until he asks her a question and he gets no response. Shortly after, the weight of her on top of him and the sounds of his parents’ voices lull him back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~

“Do you have rope?” Lizzie asks, glancing up from her research while sitting at the island in the kitchen.

“Rope?” William repeats, grabbing her plate to put it in the dishwasher.

“Yea. How else are we going to get the tree home?” Lizzie asks. “My dad always brings rope.”

“I’m pretty sure the lot will provide something,” William muses. “Have you figured out where you’d like to go?”

“Well, we could cut down our own tree,” Lizzie says, holding up some printed directions. “But we’d have to go to Half Moon Bay.”

“Let’s save that for another year,” William says, taking the paper from her.

“There’s the Guardsmen Christmas Tree Lot,” Lizzie continues, frowning slightly.

“But?” William offers.

“It’s at the Fort Mason Center. It doesn’t feel right to shop for a Christmas tree indoors,” Lizzie says, scrunching her nose.

“Even though it may rain later,” William says.

“That’s not until the afternoon. We still have time,” Lizzie replies, turning around in her stool. The sky is gray but looks relatively non-threatening.

“We do but we should go sooner than later,” William says before he looks at her research. “Why don’t we go to Clancy’s Christmas trees? It looks like this place offers everything we need to buy anyway.”

“I was contemplating that one,” Lizzie says. “Let me go brush my teeth and we can go.”

“Sounds like a plan,” William says.

After one stop to buy Christmas decorations, William is driving into the Christmas tree lot with the help of his navigator. He finds a parking spot and waits for Lizzie as she wraps a festive scarf around her neck.

“Ready?” William asks.

“Yep,” Lizzie nods before getting out of the car. He takes her hand in his and they enter the lot, happily greeted by two people dressed as elves. There are children running around the small petting zoo and crawling in and out of the hay maze. Lizzie catches William staring at it for a moment too long and nudges him. “I think you’re too big for that.”

“True,” William says, looking down at her. “You know…ten years down the road. There might be a pint sized version of us enjoying that.”

“I can see that,” Lizzie says before adding. “But right now, none of those kids belong to us. Let’s go shop for a Christmas tree before someone thinks we’re predators.”

“Lizzie!” William chuckles as she pulls him towards the trees.

“And for the record, I have this suspicion that things won’t be so pint sized with you,” Lizzie says.

“I am not a giant, Lizzie,” William replies, quirking an eyebrow.

“You’re taller than these trees,” Lizzie observes, slightly smugly.

“That’s because we’re in the 5-6 feet section,” William deadpans. Lizzie looks at a marker on a tree and bursts into laughter.

“My mistake,” Lizzie says with a sheepish smile. William smiles and pulls her in closer, kissing her rosy cheek.

“What kind of tree are we looking for?” William asks.

“Taller than you,” Lizzie says and William nods. “Probably a Douglas fir or a Noble fir.”

“You’re the expert,” William says, gesturing for her to continue.

They spend the next forty five minutes looking through the rows of trees available to them. The first one William picks is too short for Lizzie. The second one has a gaping hole on one side. Then they stumble across a small tree that barely reaches past Lizzie’s thighs.

“Found it!” Lizzie grins.

“I’m not sure that tree could support most or _any_ of the decorations that we have,” William frowns. “It appears to be on its last legs.”

“It just needs a little love, Will,” Lizzie says before fluttering her eyelashes. “Don’t you think everything deserves to be loved?”

“If you want it…” William replies slowly.

“It looks like we need to watch a Charlie Brown Christmas ASAP,” Lizzie says.

“What?” William asks.

“Seriously?” Lizzie glances at him and tugs on his hand, pulling him away from the sad tree. “You know what I enjoy about this relationship?”

“Most of it?” William asks with a half smile.

“Well yes but I also get to introduce you to classic television shows and movies that should have been a staple in your life,” Lizzie says.

“You know what I enjoy?” William asks and Lizzie shrugs. “That we’ve gotten to the point where you actually believed I’ve never seen a Charlie Brown Christmas before.”

“Oh! You punk!” Lizzie gasps, swatting his arm.

Another forty minutes later and William is holding up two different trees as Lizzie considers them. Lizzie is taking her time as she walks around each tree and looking at them with scrutinizing eyes.

“Lizzie,” William says pointedly.

“This one seems fuller,” Lizzie says, pointing to the right one. “But this one looks fresher.”

“Lizzie,” William repeats.

“Don’t rush me!” Lizzie says quickly.

“They are both exceptional trees,” William offers.

“I knoooow,” Lizzie says, slightly whiny.

“What’s the problem, love?” William asks softly.

“It’s our first real tree! I want it to be perfect,” Lizzie says.

“In that case,” William says, shifting the trees in his grip and straightening his posture. “Take your time.”

“Thank you, sir,” Lizzie replies affectionately. The look of concentration returns on her face and William watches her as she thinks silently. A few moments later, she smiles. “The left one.”

“You sure?” William asks, his eyes lighting up.

“Very sure,” Lizzie says.

William smiles and takes one last look at the tree. “Ready to get it?”

“Yes!” Lizzie nods.

As William stands in line with the tree, Lizzie shops for a few sprigs of mistletoe and a wreath for their front door. They buy a tree stand and a few extra strings of lights just in case. William gets help tying the tree to the hood of his car from one of the volunteers and then they are on their way home.

When William and Lizzie return to their apartment, they find even more luck and the doorman helps them with the tree. It takes the couple a somewhat frustrating interlude to set it up straight near the window and then Lizzie pulls off the netting, apologizing profusely when William gets a face full of branch.

“Oh God!” Lizzie gasps, kneeling to the floor next to William. “You said it was okay!”

“It’s fine, Lizzie. That was my fault,” William says, rubbing his face. “I don’t suppose you can kiss it and make it better?”

“Just point,” Lizzie replies as he points to his cheek. She peppers his face with kisses and then laughs when he starts pointing lower. She kisses a spot on his neck before pulling away and getting up to get back to work.

William gets the rest of their new decorations from the car, Lizzie turns on the stereo while he’s gone and finds a station playing Christmas music. She looks out the window to see that it has started to rain. It’s the perfect weather to decorate the apartment and their tree.

“It looks like we made it home just in time,” William says, startling her as he walks through the door with the rest of their holiday paraphernalia.

“I was just thinking that,” Lizzie nods, hurrying over and helping him with the bags.

“How much mistletoe did you buy?” William asks.

“Um…three,” Lizzie says with a mischievous grin.

“Maybe I should just hang one over my head,” William teases. “That’s the real reason why you bought them in the first place, right?”

“That takes the fun out of it.” Lizzie says. “I’d rather get caught underneath it.”

“Then I will hang these somewhere when you’re not looking,” William says.

“Thank you, sir,” Lizzie replies, standing on her toes and kissing his cheek.

William gets the job of putting lights on the tree and around the apartment while Lizzie works on everything else. When she steps out to put the wreath up on the front door, he stealthily hangs the mistletoe up. He almost gets caught as he works on the last one but the wreath gives her some trouble. She finally comes back in and they hang their stockings on the mantel, grinning at each other. William pulls her in for a kiss and, just as it starts to get out of hand, Lizzie breaks it off.

“We still have to finish the tree,” Lizzie breathes.

“It looks good the way it is,” William says, bending down and kissing her neck.

“Mmm. We didn’t spend most of yesterday looking for your decorations only to toss them aside so we can make out,” Lizzie replies.

“You make it sound so enticing!” William grins in the crook of her neck.

“Work first, fun later,” Lizzie says, pulling him away.

“You have that so wrong because this is all fun,” William replies, heading towards the bags and few boxes of decorations.

As they are decorating the tree in a leisurely fashion, Lizzie stumbles across an ornament of William’s similar to her childhood picture ornament. He hangs them right next to each other in the center of the tree. It’s quickly coming together.

“We need a tree topper,” Lizzie says, stepping back from the tree.

“My mother…” William pauses as he pulls a small box out and brings it over to Lizzie. He lifts the lid to reveal an antique looking silver star. “She always put this on the top of our tree when I was younger.”

“It’s so beautiful,” Lizzie says, looking at William.

William smiles at her. He takes the topper out of the box and carefully places it on the top of the tree. He looks over his shoulder at Lizzie, still holding it. “Is it straight?”

“To the…left. Perfect!” Lizzie says, clasping her hands together.

“I do believe we are finished,” William says, stepping back. “What now?”

“Only the best part, duh!” Lizzie replies. “We have to light the tree! Do you want to do the honors or shall I?”

“Get the lights,” William grins. Lizzie rushes over to the switch and flips the lights in the apartment off before returning to the tree. William crouches near the socket and looks at her.

“Ready? Three, two, one,” William counts down and then plugs in the lights. The tree lights up and a soft glow fills up the room. William walks over to Lizzie and wraps his arms around her waist, Lizzie leaning back against his chest.

“The tree looks even better than I thought it would,” Lizzie says softly.

“It does. I’m so glad you wanted to do this,” William replies, kissing the top of her head. “It smells amazing too.”

“I told you!” Lizzie says a bit smugly. “I love the smell of Christmas trees. Once the tree is up, it officially feels like the holidays.”

“Well that and the Christmas music playing non-stop,” William says, gesturing to the stereo. The current song fades out and _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ begins.

“I like it,” Lizzie shrugs.

“Me too,” William murmurs, kissing her temple. “Do you want to dance?”

Lizzie turns in his arms to face him and smiles, “Feeling deprived from yesterday?”

“Maybe,” William says, putting his hands on her waist as she rests her arms on his shoulders. “We have events to practice for.”

“Remind me again?” Lizzie teases as they start to sway to the music.

“There’s the New Year’s Eve party,” William says, sighing happily as Lizzie starts to play with the hairs on the nape of his neck. “Actually, that may be it.”

“Really? Nothing else?” Lizzie asks, trying hard to hold back her smile.

“I don’t think so,” William says with a twinkle in his eye.

“Not a ceremony of some sort?” Lizzie prods, raising her eyebrows.

“Oh riiiight,” William says, the smile on his face growing wide. “Our wedding. How could I forget that?”

“It’s not like our first dance as husband and wife is that important,” Lizzie says, giving him an amused look.

“Actually,” William says, his voice softening as they barely move to the music. “It may be the one dance I’ve been looking forward to the most.”

“Me too,” Lizzie breathes. William smiles before leaning down to kiss her. He rests his forehead against hers and they pull each other closer. “Who would have thought you liked dancing.”

“Maybe I’m just trying to distract you,” William says, glancing upwards. Lizzie follows his gaze to see mistletoe hanging from the ceiling between them. She grins at him and stands on her toes, pulling him in for a short but sweet kiss.

“That’s one,” Lizzie murmurs.

“Just two more to catch you under,” William smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked this one. I had this in my head for awhile (like before Christmas, for sure) Thank you for being so patient between chapters! I'm working so much more lately and have less free time. This story shall prevail either way!
> 
> Teresa is completely responsible for that title.
> 
> Updates and extras can always be found on the dizzieslearningcurve tumblr.
> 
> Are you guys ready to spend the holidays with William and Lizzie?


	40. Brotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia comes to visit Lizzie and William for her birthday weekend and the couple tries to behave themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No big deal. It's just another chapter. Not a milestone or anything.

_Friday, December 12th_

Before Lizzie and William went home for Thanksgiving, they invited Lydia to come up for her birthday weekend. She eagerly accepted and they immediately went to work on planning. The annoying factor was that the only available flight to San Francisco was in the middle of the day. After comparing schedules, Lizzie ended up being the one available to pick her up and the trip was set.

Lizzie rushes to the airport during her lunch break and Lydia is already waiting by the curb when she pulls up. They give each other a big hug before putting her luggage away in the trunk.

“So, you’re coming to the office with me,” Lizzie says as they get back on the road. “I may put you to work because we’re filming this afternoon.”

“Are you trying to get free labor out of me, dear sister?” Lydia asks before it dawns on her. “Wait…Is that actor who plays Romeo going to be there today?”

“He is,” Lizzie smirks. “Also, Xavier. He plays Mercutio.”

“Geez. He’s even hotter. Did you hire them based off looks or something? Do they need help getting into their costumes or anything because I will happily help out,” Lydia says.

“We’re filming modern day scenes today so you won’t be seeing them in their tights,” Lizzie says.

“Well, that’s not as fun,” Lydia grumbles.

“You could help Katie with some office work instead, if you’d like,” Lizzie says, glancing at her.

“Oh. No way. I’ll help you out.” Lydia replies quickly.

“That’s what I thought,” Lizzie chuckles

“Did I tell you that I overheard some people on campus talking about this adaptation? They were _raving_ about it,” Lydia says.

“Seriously?” Lizzie asks.

“And my advanced media teacher talked about it a few days ago. I totally thought he would connect the dots and realize I’m related to the head of the company that produces it,” Lydia says.

“Not proud of your nerdy, older sister?” Lizzie jokes.

“Shut up. You know I think it’s cool,” Lydia rolls her eyes.

“Thanks, Lydia,” Lizzie smiles.

“You’re still nerdy though.” Lydia adds and Lizzie snorts. “Speaking of…what are we doing after you’re done with work?”

“We’re meeting William for dinner,” Lizzie says. “And then it was up to you for the rest of the night.”

“Can we just rent some movies and relax? I just finished my last final yesterday and I’ve been packing up my room so I could definitely use some couch time,” Lydia says.

“Sure! William and I are pretty behind on seeing movies, so whatever you’d like to rent,” Lizzie replies. “I can’t believe you’re actually moving out of the house.”

 “It’s just Mary’s old place. She offered because she’s moving in with Eddie. I’ll be like five minutes from home so I’m still within Mom freak out distance,” Lydia says. “Which is getting to new danger levels with your wedding coming up.”

“She’s not even planning anything.” Lizzie sighs. “I’m so proud of you though. Starting out the new year by moving into your own place…and you’re graduating after next semester.”

“Don’t go all parental on me right now,” Lydia says. “I am on vacation from that.”

“Speaking of…you should call Mom to let her know you landed safely,” Lizzie says.

“Already ahead of you, sis. Called them while I was waiting for you,” Lydia replies.

“Perfect. I asked Katie to pick up some sandwiches when we get back. There’s also snacks laying around whenever we film,” Lizzie says. “I wasn’t sure if you ate before you got on the plane.”

“Sandwiches sound fine,” Lydia says, smiling at her.

“I’m really excited for this weekend, Lydia,” Lizzie says. “William and I are looking forward to spending some time with you before all the hectic wedding stuff.”

“Me too,” Lydia says.

“And Gigi is coming over tomorrow to help out with a few things,” Lizzie says. “All that’s left are the small details.”

“Ooh. More wedding planning,” Lydia teases. “Do you have me seated at the singles table?”

“You’re sitting with the wedding party!” Lizzie laughs. “But I definitely want to work on that this weekend.”

“Well, I should be able to help you separate the older generation from the young ones,” Lydia says, grinning.

“Lydia, I don’t think—”

Lizzie’s phone goes off and she glances towards her bag. Lydia grabs it and takes out her phone, reading the message on screen.

“It’s from Katie. She says she has lunch ready,” Lydia says. “Aaaaand the actors have arrived.”

“Perfect. Tell her we’ll be there in five minutes,” Lizzie replies. 

~~~~~~~

At the end of the day, William gathers his briefcase and jacket before heading towards his car. His phone starts ringing as he’s opening the door. He quickly puts his things down on the passenger seat and pulls out his phone, smiling when he sees Lizzie’s name lit up.

“Hey, beautiful,” William answers.

“Heeey. Lydia and I just got to the restaurant. Are you on your way?” Lizzie asks.

“I’m just getting in my car now,” William says, closing the car door. “Is the wait long?”

“Not very. About ten minutes,” Lizzie replies.

“I should be there in fifteen minutes or so. Just let me know if you’ve been seated,” William says, buckling his seatbelt with one hand.

“I will. I’ll see you soon,” Lizzie says then adds. “Drive safe!”

“I always do,” William says, smiling into the receiver. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Lizzie says before hanging up. He puts his phone back in his pocket and heads out.

After a short bout of traffic, William finds a parking spot half a block down from the restaurant. He checks his phone to see a message from Lizzie saying they’ve been seated and then gets out of the car. A gust of wind hits as he starts walking and pulls at his jacket. When he walks inside, he scans the place and smiles when he sees two familiar redheads near the corner. Lydia catches his eye as he walks to the table and she leans in, no doubt letting Lizzie know he’s here. Lizzie turns around and her face lights up as he reaches the table. Lydia gets up from the table first and William gives her a welcoming hug before pulling back.

“Hello, Lydia. I’m really glad you could make it this weekend,” William says. “Especially since I was out of town last year.”

“You did make up for it with that first class ticket,” Lydia says, sitting back in her seat.

“It was nothing,” William replies. Lizzie gets up from the table and he turns his attention towards her.

“Hey you,” Lizzie grins, placing a hand on his torso.

“Hey yourself,” William says. He leans down and gives her a short but sweet kiss, keeping aware of the company in front of them. When Lizzie pulls away, she playfully strokes his tie and they share a quick look before he helps her into her chair. He rests a hand on her leg under the table and Lizzie covers it with her own.

“So, Lydia. How _was_ your flight over?” William asks.

“It wasn’t bad. There were sooo many kids on the flight though. So much screaming,” Lydia says.

“I’ve been on flights like that. The holidays are coming up. A lot of families are traveling,” William says.

“Would have been cooler if you sent the jet again,” Lydia teases.

“Lydia,” Lizzie scolds as William chuckles.

“What? I’m just saying. It’s there for your use,” Lydia says innocently. “Have you really _never_ been on that jet?”

“Lizzie, uh, hasn’t given me the chance,” William says, shrugging.

“Get on that, Lizzie! You’re marrying a rich dude! Fly _all_ the ways!” Lydia exclaims.

“I am marrying William. Not his money,” Lizzie tuts and William squeezes her hand.

“I’m just joking, sis,” Lydia grins and looks at William. “I bet it’s super frustrating when she wants her way all the time.”

“It’s not that bad,” William says with a hint of a smile. “I believe I am the master of compromise now.”

“But you’d still really like to buy things for her sometimes,” Lydia says.

“When the occasion arises,” William says. “Yes, I would.”

“I am right here,” Lizzie says, pursing her lips.

“That you are,” William says softly, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

“Get a room,” Lydia says, causing Lizzie to roll her eyes.

The waitress stops by their table a moment later and takes their drink orders. Lydia orders an appetizer and she is gone again in a flash.

“Did you enjoy your time at Lizzie’s offices today? I heard you were quite the assistant,” William says, glancing at Lizzie.

“It was actually a lot of fun!” Lydia says. “I didn’t realize how much work went into creating a series like that. I knew Lizzie kept busy when she did her own vlogs but this is so much more high tech.”

“I told you,” Lizzie says smugly.

“Did you fall under the charms of Xavier? I hear he is a…what did you call him Lizzie?” William asks, looking at her.

“Lothario,” Lizzie laughs. “Lydia wasn’t having any of his pick-up lines today.”

“Oh really? Even Gigi got a little flustered when she met him,” William says, raising his eyebrows.

“Just because you’ve done some national commercials and own a motorcycle doesn’t mean I’m going to trip over myself to get you some water,” Lydia huffs.

“You and Adam seemed to hit it off though,” Lizzie teases and turns to William. “I’m pretty sure I have a few takes of him looking over in her direction.”

“Shut up,” Lydia mumbles.

“Didn’t you say he reminded you of me?” William asks. Lizzie nods and gives him a tiny smile.

“A little. He’s just quieter than the rest of the cast. He’s the perfect Romeo though,” Lizzie says. “Adam’s audition just blew me away. He really commits.”

“I’ll say. He asked me to go over his lines with him when we took a break,” Lydia adds.

“See? Someone likes you,” Lizzie says playfully. Lydia narrows her eyes and sticks her tongue out at Lizzie. The waitress stops by with their appetizers and their dinner orders, grabbing their menus before she leaves again.

“ _SO_ ,” Lydia starts forcefully, changing the topic. “What’s going on tomorrow?”

“It’s your birthday! Whatever you’d like!” Lizzie says.

“We did make reservations at Jardinière for dinner tomorrow evening,” William adds with a hint of a grin. “A quote unquote super fancy restaurant for you to feel like first class.”

“I brought a new dress just in case,” Lydia perks up. “I’ll order some caviar with some merlot.”

“Caviar tends to be paired with sparkling wines,” William says, taking a sip of his drink. “But I’m not a big fan of caviar.”

“I learned about that the hard way,” Lizzie says, scrunching her nose at the memory. “Definitely not a fan of it either…but that’s not to stop you. If you want to try it and feel extra fancy then you go right ahead.”

“Maybe I will,” Lydia says smugly.

“As for the rest of the day, it’s up to you,” William says. “I’m going shopping in the morning. I’m not quite done for Christmas.”

“I aammmm,” Lizzie teases in a sing-song voice.

“You know…maybe I am done. I don’t need to get anything else for you,” William says, quirking an eyebrow at her.

“Good. Then most of the presents under the tree will be from me,” Lizzie says.

“Actually, I haven’t finished shopping yet either. When is Gigi coming over?” Lydia asks.

“Not until 11 or so,” Lizzie says. “Were you…thinking of going with William?”

“Only if it’s okay with you,” Lydia says, gesturing to William. “I don’t want to mess up any plans of yours.”

“By all means, if you’d like to come with me,” William says before gesturing to Lizzie. “Maybe you can actually help me find something for this one.”

“I have an idea or two,” Lydia replies.

“Uh oh. Should I be scared?” Lizzie asks, nudging William’s shoulder.                                                 

“Don’t worry. I won’t make him buy anything too weird,” Lydia grins.

* * *

 

_Saturday, December 13th_

Lizzie wakes up in the morning, digging herself out of the covers and finding the other side of the bed empty. She pulls on a sweatshirt over her pajamas and some slippers, shuffling out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. She finds William at the island and dressed for the day, wearing a black Henley and a pair of her favorite jeans of his. The jeans that are just snug enough and low enough, making his butt look completely irresistible and showing off his hip bones when shirtless. He has his back to her and she grins as she sneaks up on him, grabbing his butt and making him jump.

“Good morning!” William laughs as she snakes her arms around his torso.

“Good morning to you,” Lizzie mumbles, her lips pressed against his back. “You wore these jeans on purpose.”

He turns around in her arms and smirks at her. He cradles her face and bends down to give her a soft kiss.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” William murmurs, watching her as she brings her hands down and toys with the hem of his shirt. “Can I help you?”

“No thanks. I’m fine,” Lizzie hums, licking her lips as she pulls up his shirt to expose just a sliver of skin. He hums contently as she traces a finger across his stomach just above the waistband of his jeans.

“So handsy,” William muses, arching an eyebrow.

“Maybe it’s because you look really sexy this morning,” Lizzie says, looking up at him.

“Don’t forget that we have company,” William says. It does nothing to deter Lizzie’s movements as she brushes her hands across both his hip bones. “You know…if you hadn’t fallen asleep last night during the movie, maybe we could have…um, quelled your thirst.”

“So it’s my fault?” Lizzie asks, giving him a look. “I doubt it’s just me.”

He quirks an eyebrow and shakes his head. “Definitely not.”

“Besides, I seem to remember you and Lydia picking the movie,” Lizzie continues. “And I didn’t tell you to wear this. You know how much I love you in these shirts.”

“I do,” William chuckles. “But I thought this was the best choice of outfit for going Christmas shopping with your sister.”

Lizzie pauses for a moment before standing on her toes and pressing her body against him, leaning towards his ear.

“Or the best choice of outfit that makes me ache for you,” Lizzie whispers before flicking her tongue along his earlobe. William clenches his jaw and clears his throat to hold back.

“When your sister leaves,” William states. “She does not need to see anything for a third time.”

“Can I have control?” Lizzie asks, grinning wickedly at him as her heels touch the ground again.

“You can have whatever you’d like,” William breathes.

“How about another kiss?” Lizzie asks, batting her eyelashes at him. William leans down and gives her a kiss on the cheek before she pouts at him.

“That is all I trust myself with right now,” William admits. Lizzie has a smug look on her face as she reaches behind him to grab her mug. She silently pours herself a cup of coffee and slips onto a stool at the kitchen island while William stays where he is, leaning against the counter near the oven.

“I was planning to make some breakfast once Lydia woke up,” William says, keeping his eyes on her as he grabs his cup of coffee.

“Bacon?” Lizzie asks, perking up.

“Extra crispy, of course. Whatever Lydia would like as well,” William nods. His eyes flicker to the doorframe near the hallway and Lizzie looks over her shoulder. Lydia comes scuffling in with a blanket around her shoulders. William and Lizzie share a look as if to say how close she could have been to walking in on them again.

"Happy birthday!" Lizzie grins at her.

“Morning,” Lydia mumbles as she plops herself onto the stool next to Lizzie.

“Good morning, Lydia. Happy birthday!” William says. “How did you sleep?”

“Your guest bed is super comfy. I could have slept this entire weekend away,” Lydia says, yawning mid-sentence.

“Do you want some coffee or tea, birthday girl?” Lizzie asks, gesturing to her own cup.

“Coffee. Black,” Lydia nods and William moves to pour her a cup of coffee.

“How long did you stay up, Lydia?” Lizzie asks.

“After William carried you to bed? Probably another hour or so,” Lydia says.

“I do not remember you taking me to bed,” Lizzie says, glancing to William.

“You were completely out thirty minutes into the movie,” Lydia says with a smirk. “I guess Chris Pratt doesn’t do it for you.”

“You know me. I like ‘em tall and lean,” Lizzie replies, waggling her eyebrows at William.

“Too early for flirting,” Lydia groans, shaking her head and he snorts into his coffee cup.

“Do you want some breakfast Lydia? I bought some bacon and can whip up some pancakes. Whatever you’d like,” William says.

“Do we have time? When did you want to leave?” Lydia asks, taking a sip of her coffee and leaning her elbows on the counter.

“Whenever you’d like. I was going to suggest in about an hour or so. I don’t know how much time you need to get ready,” William says.

“In that case, yes. Bacon and pancakes sound amazing,” Lydia says, smiling at him.

“And eggs too please,” Lizzie adds, flashing him her cheesy grin.

“As you wish,” William smirks at her before heading to the fridge.

~~~~~~~

Gigi shows up an hour after William and Lydia leave, prepared with sandwiches and other snacks.

“It’s pretty cool that Lydia wanted to go shopping with William,” Gigi says as Lizzie is typing up the names of the guests on her laptop.

“Right? I’m glad she suggested it,” Lizzie says. “I just hope they come back in one piece.”

“I dragged William shopping a number of times when I was younger,” Gigi laughs. “I think I sufficiently prepared him.”

“I figured,” Lizzie muses.

“Alright,” Gigi says. “So what have you decided? Indoors or outdoors?”

“It’s partially dependent on the weather but I love the outdoor space for the ceremony. We’re going to have heaters just in case it’s too cold,” Lizzie says, pulling up the pictures. “William loves the stairs and I love the big framing around the doors. Each person from the wedding party would be on a step.”

“Those would be some beautiful pictures,” Gigi agrees. “What’s the back-up plan if it rains?”

“I just really hope it doesn’t but if it does…then we push back the tables and have the ceremony in front of these windows,” Lizzie says, pointing to the floor plan. “There’re so many more photo opportunities outside though. Plus, we’ll be catching the sunset.”

“Are you getting excited?” Gigi asks.

“Very,” Lizzie nods quickly. “Being able to pick up my dress tomorrow makes me even more excited.”

“William is going to be absolutely speechless when he finally sees you,” Gigi grins.

“I have a feeling,” Lizzie says, looking back at the layout of her venue.

“Alright so the final count including the wedding party is sixty two guests, right?” Gigi asks and Lizzie nods. “Figuring it will be outside, you can just split it down the middle. Put, um, twenty seven chairs on each side?”

“We were going to put a few extra chairs just in case. Make it an even sixty,” Lizzie says. “I also had…Well, I had an idea but I haven’t run it by William yet.”

“Oh? Tell me and I can tell you if it’s a good idea,” Gigi offers.

“William and I already agreed that we don’t need a bride or groom side so guests can sit wherever they’d like. My parents are the only ones who have assigned seating in the front,” Lizzie says. “But I had a thought that…we could have two empty chairs in honor of your parents.”

“That, um,” Gigi starts, bringing a hand up to her chest. “That’s perfect, Lizzie.”

“Yea? It’s not too somber?” Lizzie asks, hesitancy in her eyes.

“Not at all,” Gigi shakes her head.

“I just really think they should be represented at one of the biggest days of his life,” Lizzie says softly.

“I couldn’t have thought of anything better,” Gigi replies. “He will love it.”

“I’m really glad you think so,” Lizzie says as they share a look.

“Come here,” Gigi says, holding out her arms. Lizzie smiles and they hug each other for a few moments.

“I’m so happy you’re here to help me,” Lizzie says as they pull back from each other. “Lydia is usually busy with school and Jane is on the other side of the country. And Charlotte can’t come by every other day.”

“Seriously, it’s my pleasure. It’s actually fun to plan this wedding,” Gigi replies.

“Because it’s your brother?” Lizzie asks with an amused smile.

“Hey. I fully believed my brother was never going to find his match,” Gigi says. “No matter how much I tried.”

“And boy did you try,” Lizzie jokes.

“Who is the one sitting here working on a seating chart with his fiancée? I didn’t try. I succeeded,” Gigi says smugly.

“Right,” Lizzie laughs. “We need to get somewhere on this before they get back.”

~~~~~~~ 

“Seriously. You have no single people at this wedding?” Gigi asks.

“It’s my Mom’s worst nightmare,” Lizzie says. “She can’t set Lydia up with anybody. William and I thought ahead.”

“It helps that a lot of your friends got married in the past few years,” Gigi adds.

“Well, I do have some single friends but they didn’t make the cut,” Lizzie shrugs. “If we really invited everybody we knew, it would be crazy. We would be talking to people all night and not enjoying the experience.”

“William and I once went to this wedding that had five hundred people. It was the so elaborate and so over the top. I think we saw the bride and groom twice the entire night,” Gigi says. “Smaller just seems to work for the two of you.”

“It does,” Lizzie replies before covering her face with her hands, her voice muffled as she keeps talking. “Oh my god. Seven more weeks!”

“You’re practically set though so there’s no reason to worry,” Gigi says.

“Just the little things closer to the date. We’ve ordered the party favors and finalized all the major details,” Lizzie says, moving her hands away to reveal a little color in her cheeks. “The valet is picked and I’ve triple checked with the hotel about the block of rooms. It feels like the days are flying by.”

“I bet William knows the exact number of days,” Gigi teases.

“He does. He has it in his calendar and everything,” Lizzie says, her cheeks reddening further. “I don’t know where I would be without him.”

“So if I asked him what the countdown was?” Gigi asks.

“He would tell you right off the bat,” Lizzie smiles.

“You’d swear he was more excited about this wedding than you,” Gigi says, nudging Lizzie’s shoulder.

“Not more,” Lizzie corrects her. “Just as.”

~~~~~~

“You can’t sit these two together,” Gigi says, pointing to one of the tables.

“What? Why not?” Lizzie asks, frowning.

“Oh don’t worry. It’s not really bad,” Gigi assures her. “They just used to—”

Gigi is cut off by a loud laugh from the hallway and the door swinging open, Lydia walking in still laughing with William close behind her. He is carrying a few shopping bags and has a smile on his face.

“Heeeey. Successful excursion?” Lizzie asks, sitting up in her chair.

“Definitely!” Lydia exclaims, bouncing over to the dining room table.

“Hello, ladies,” William says, walking towards them.

“Hey, William. How many days until the wedding?” Gigi asks jokingly.

“Not including today,” William says. “Forty nine.”

Lizzie smiles warmly at him, making her even happier when he returns it. He sets the bags down and walks up behind Lizzie, resting a hand on her shoulder. She sighs as his thumb brushes across her skin while he glances over the seating chart.

“You can’t sit these two together,” William says, pointing to the same table Gigi had gestured to.

“Gigi said that too!” Lizzie replies, looking up at him.

“They used to be married but they got a divorce,” William says. “They are quite cordial though.”

“Is this going to be a problem for the reception? I don’t want drama at our wedding,” Lizzie grimaces.

“Not at all. Just move Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds between them and it will be perfect,” William says, squeezing her shoulder. “The rest of the seating chart looks problem free. The head table looks excellent.”

“Because you’re sitting there?” Gigi asks. He gives her a subtle look and she laughs.

“I need to get a few things done,” William says. “I will leave you to it.”

“Did you get anything good?” Lizzie asks as he picks up the shopping bags.

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” William smirks at her.

“Tease,” Lizzie says, throwing him a flirtatious look.

“Patience is a virtue, love,” William says, the girls watching him as he disappears around the corner.

“Okay so what did you learn?” Lizzie asks, turning her attention back to Lydia.

“Your fiancé is a total dork,” Lydia says and Gigi snorts. “But he’s a dork when it comes to you so really…you’re perfect for each other.”

“Uh huh,” Lizzie says, rolling her eyes playfully at her sister.

“I helped him out with a gift for you. I think you’ll love it,” Lydia says. “He was also super willing to share some wedding details with me.”

“And?” Lizzie asks, prodding her for more.

“No way. I’m not ruining the surprises,” Lydia scoffs.

“Oh! Oh!” Gigi says, waving her hands around. “Did he tell you about the song?”

“What song?” Lizzie asks.

“It’s really cute,” Lydia nods.

“What song?” Lizzie asks again.

“Did he tell you about…” Lydia asks as she gestures to her hand.

“My brother is a complete softie,” Gigi says.

“I am right here!” Lizzie huffs. “If you’re not going to tell me about them then stop teasing me!”

“Geez, sis. Cool your jets,” Lydia says. “Don’t worry. They are all good things.”

“I get that but it’s a little annoying that you’re talking about it while I’m right here,” Lizzie grumbles.

“Okay. Let’s bring the conversation back to you,” Lydia says and Gigi snickers. “Have you picked a song to dance to with Dad?”

“I’m not sure I’m going to do that at all,” Lizzie says, biting her bottom lip and looking down at the seat chart.

“What? Why not?” Lydia asks. “I know you guys aren’t doing all of the traditions but the father/daughter dance is a must. Dad was complete mush with Jane. How often do you see him like that?”

“Seriously. It would be weird for me and William to dance but not you and your Dad,” Gigi adds.

“You and William are dancing?” Lizzie asks, looking at Gigi with slight confusion.

“Ohhh. I get it,” Gigi says, smiling sweetly at her. “You really are thinking of everything.”

“What?” Lydia asks, her eyes darting between both women.

“Why do the father/daughter dance if there’s no mother/son dance,” Gigi states and Lizzie nods slowly. “William asked me a couple weeks ago if I would dance with him. I think he’s been doing some research of his own under your nose, Lizzie.”

“He’s a sneaky like that sometimes,” Lizzie says, the corners of her mouth twitching up.

“I’m just surprised he never told you,” Gigi says.

“Maybe he didn’t think it was that big of a deal,” Lizzie shrugs.

“Well, now that you know…you have to pick a song for you and Dad,” Lydia says.

 “Anything but country,” Lizzie deadpans.

“There go half the songs!” Lydia cackles.

~~~~~~~

“I think the seating chart is done!” Lizzie says, feeling accomplished. “Of course, it could always change at any moment.”

“Yea. I don't know. Can I move over here?” Lydia jokes, pointing to another table.

“Are you going to turn me into a Bridezilla?” Lizzie asks, giving her a stern look.

“Impossible. You would have shown your true colors by now,” Lydia replies, pursing her lips.

“The turning point is usually with the bridesmaid dresses,” Gigi jokes.

“I really like the dresses. Jane did an amazing job,” Lizzie says.

“Speaking of…what do you have planned when you two go see them?” Lydia asks.

“There’s the party. I wish you could come along,” Lizzie says, reaching across the table and grabbing her hand.

“No way. It’s a totally stuffy ball,” Lydia says. “I’m going to a totes awesome party with Mary and Eddie for New Year’s Eve.”

“Have you ever been to a black and white ball?” Gigi asks, glancing at Lizzie.

“Do I look like someone who has?” Lizzie says. “I told Jane I had no idea what to wear and she said she’s going to find me something off the runway.”

“Oh my god! I want pictures,” Lydia says.

“It gets better. She’s doing the same thing for William and Bing,’ Lizzie says. “I think I was more surprised when William agreed.”

“He’s done it for events in the past. I think he likes getting new suits because of the attention you give him when he wears them,” Gigi says.

“Be quiet,” Lizzie laughs, shoving Gigi in her chair.

~~~~~~

“That is worse than the last one!” Lydia barely gets out through her laughter.

“Wait wait wait!” Gigi gasps, stopping one song and starting another.

“How could you dance to this with your Dad?!” Lizzie cackles after a moment. “It’s an actual love song!”

“This website says it’s perfect for the occasion too!” Gigi says, taking a deep breath. “There are sooo many more songs. It would take us hours to go through them all.”

After another few minutes of going through the playlists, William walks into the living room to see the girls still in hysterics.

“Heeey. Where have you been hiding?” Lizzie asks, wiping away a stray tear from laughing.

“I was getting some work done in the office,” William says, gesturing behind him. “What is so amusing?”

“Lizzie is trying to pick a song for her father/daughter dance,” Lydia says. “Gigi found this website that recs terrible songs.”

“Really? What would be considered inappropriate?” William asks, standing next to Lizzie.

“The top two so far are ‘Like a Virgin’ and ‘Girl, You’ll be a Woman Soon’,” Gigi says, shaking her head.

“Uh…wow,” William says. “That certainly fits the bill.”

“Did you need something?” Lizzie asks, looking up at him and tugging on his hand.

“Right! I came in here to remind you of the time,” William says.

“Oh no! I’m supposed to meet Sidney in twenty minutes!” Gigi gasps as she gets up from the table. “I have to get going. I had a lot of fun, Lizzie. I’ll see you guys tomorrow!”

“We’ll see you for dinner on Christmas Eve, right?” William asks, hugging Gigi.

“You sure will! Wouldn’t miss it!” Gigi says, smiling at him. She gives quick hugs to Lizzie and Lydia before grabbing her stuff and rushing out the door.

“When is the reservation?” Lydia asks, helping Lizzie and William clean up the table.

“Not for two more hours,” William says. “I didn’t know how much time you would need.”

“I’m going to hop in the shower,” Lizzie says, bumping shoulders with William before looking at Lydia. “If you want to borrow a hair dryer or curling iron, let me know.”

“Thanks, sis,” Lydia says.

~~~~~~ 

Lizzie rings out her hair before stepping out of the shower. After drying herself and the mirror off, she puts on her robe and starts combing her hair. William walks into the bathroom wearing only a pair of boxer briefs and they share a smile through their reflections.

“Are you going to fix your hair?” William asks, stepping right behind her and trailing his fingers down the curves of her side.

“Mmm. Maybe. I might curl it,” Lizzie says lightly. “Would you like that?”

“You know I would,” William replies softly, bending down and kissing her shoulder.

“We have to get ready, you know,” Lizzie says, lifting one eyebrow at him.

“There’s plenty of time,” William says, his warm breath dancing across her skin.

“You’re playing with fire,” Lizzie continues, biting her lip when he moves her damp hair to one side and starts kissing her neck.

“Since when don’t we,” William whispers in her ear. He kisses her (and his) favorite spot just behind her ear and Lizzie drops her comb, not hearing it clatter to the floor.

“Will,” Lizzie says. She’s trying to be firm but his hands are inching under her robe and it comes out more like a moan.

“Yes, love?” William breathes out in a teasing tone. His fingers dance under the fabric of her robe and across her ribs.

“You n-need to stop,” Lizzie stutters as he presses his body against hers.

“Is that what you really want?” William hums. “Especially after this morning?”

“So evil,” Lizzie gasps.

Before he can taunt her further, there is a faint knock on their bedroom door. It barely dissuades William from stopping but Lizzie presses back against him to make room.

“Seriously,” Lizzie says, gaining control back. “That’s Lydia. You need to get ready.”

William gives her a smolder and she falters before scurrying out of the bathroom. She tightens her robe and then opens the bedroom door to find Lydia, holding two different dresses.

“Did I interrupt something? No, don’t tell me,” Lydia says quickly, shaking her head. “I actually brought two dresses, just in case. How nice is this restaurant?”

“Um, pretty nice,” Lizzie starts, hearing the shower turn on behind her as Lydia holds up both dresses. “The blue one is too casual. I think I’ll be wearing black. We could use a little color in our little dinner party. This one is totally you.”

“Right? I loved it on the rack,” Lydia says, holding the black and multicolored one. “Second thing, I need a flat iron.”

“Sure! Hold on,” Lizzie says, leaving the door ajar as she sprints off to the bathroom. Lydia stands at the door and is careful not to walk in, just in case.

“Will! Stop!” Lydia hears Lizzie laugh out. Lydia grimaces and contemplates coming back when Lizzie returns only a moment later, her robe partially wet.

“I swear…that man is the worst,” Lizzie grumbles, handing Lydia the flat iron. “I would dry that off before you plug it in.”

“I don’t even want to know,” Lydia says, taking it from her. “Thanks.”

~~~~~~

“Will? Can you zip me up please?” Lizzie asks, turning around and moving aside her curled hair to reveal the cutout in the back of her black dress. She glances over her shoulder and gives him a tiny grin, knowing how he’ll react.

“Who is the evil one now?” William asks, glancing at her as he drapes a black tie over his dark red button up.

“Please?” Lizzie feigns innocence. He moves behind her and slowly zips up her dress. He brushes his fingers across her exposed skin before buttoning the lone button near the nape of her neck. William leans down and places a single kiss in the crook of her neck.

“All done,” William murmurs. Lizzie turns around and smiles at him.

“Thank you,” Lizzie says, reaching up and toying with his undone tie.

“You know how I love this dress,” William asks lowly, concentrating on the movement of her hands gripping the material hanging from his neck.

“Yep,” Lizzie says, taking her time looping and tying his tie. He raises an eyebrow as she tightens his knot and smoothes down his tie before running her hand down his chest.

“Is this payback for this morning?” William asks as Lizzie walks to the dresser.

“I thought it was the best choice of outfit for dinner this evening,” Lizzie says with a passive face. She picks out a pair of earrings and William nods before she puts them on.

“Such a tease,” William says playfully, sliding his hands into his pockets.

“You love it,” Lizzie smirks over her shoulder as she grabs a pair of heels from the closet.

“Of course I do,” William says.

“Good,” Lizzie replies, sitting on the bed to slip her shoes on. He watches her for a moment until she finishes and stands up, looking at him for approval. She grins as he does his usual twirling gesture and she turns around slowly for him.

“Absolutely gorgeous,” William says, gazing at her. “I am such a lucky man.”

“Always trying to make me blush,” Lizzie says, biting back a grin. William takes a few steps in her direction and pauses right in front of her.

“Do I need to reiterate how much I love it when you blush?” William asks softly. “Or how much I love that I still can make you blush?”

“I think you’ll always be able to,” Lizzie murmurs, smiling up at him.

“I’m glad,” William hums, kissing her temple. “Besides, you like making me blush just as much.”

“It’s just so much fun,” Lizzie says, reaching up and caressing his cheek. William inhales deeply and his smile grows wider.

“We really should get going. Another minute and your sister will definitely be traumatized,” William says, reaching up and taking her hand in his.

When they emerge from the bedroom and walk into the living room, Lydia is standing near the kitchen counter and texting on her phone. She looks up at the noise and smiles at the two of them.

“You look quite lovely, Lydia,” William says.

“Thanks,” Lydia replies, slipping her phone into her little purse. “You two are pretty snazzed up yourselves.”

“It was nothing,” Lizzie says, linking arms with Lydia. “Have you worked up an appetite?”

“Oh, I am _so_ ready,” Lydia replies. “Let’s go eat things I can’t pronounce.”

“I’m sure William can tell you the exact pronunciation and what it means,” Lizzie says, throwing him a lively look over her shoulder.

“You usually like that,” William says slowly, helping both of them into their coats.

“You guys are total nerds,” Lydia says, rolling her eyes before they’re out the door.

~~~~~~~

“Holy crap,” Lydia whispers as she reads the menu. The three have been seated for a few minutes and have already ordered some pricey drinks. William raises an eyebrow in amusement and sees Lizzie holding back a laugh, hiding behind her menu. “The caviar is crazy expensive!”

“I assure you that the price does not bother me,” William says. “This is your birthday dinner.”

“You don’t have to try it, Lydia,” Lizzie adds.

“Did you try it here?” Lydia asks.

“I tried it at one of William’s events,” Lizzie says.

“Have you guys come here often?” Lydia asks and William chuckles.

“William has tried to take me here a handful of times,” Lizzie says, giving him a pointed look. “You asked for a fancy dinner and he lit up like a Christmas tree. I knew right away…Jardinière.”

“We tend to venture to more reasonably priced restaurants…as Lizzie puts it,” William says, giving her a quick smile. “Some of our favorite restaurants are places I’ve never considered before. Lizzie is constantly discovering places for us to check out.”

“And you’ve been living in this city for how long?” Lydia teases.

“Lydia,” Lizzie warns.

“You can’t reprimand her when you’ve said the same thing,” William muses.

“Ha!” Lydia says.

“Gigi and I would generally choose the same venues whenever we dined out,” William continues. “I believe Gigi enjoys some of Lizzie’s choices even more than me sometimes.”

“Hello. Are you ready to order?” the waiter asks, appearing out of thin air.

“Have you decided, Lydia?” William asks.

“Um…I’d first like to have the royal white sturgeon caviar,” Lydia replies.

“Excellent choice,” the waiter says.

~~~~~~~~

After everybody orders their entrees, the waiter brings out a plate of assorted bread and crackers with the caviar for Lydia only a few minutes later. While Lydia inspects the dish before trying it, Lizzie and William are playing a game of their own under the table. Though, they are not as daring as they have been in the past. Lizzie is drawing circles on William’s thigh when he flips her hand over, brushing his fingers across her palm. She lets out a soft sigh and lets him continue, feeling more relaxed than anything else. Finally, Lydia spreads some caviar on a cracker and takes a tentative bite.

“So?” Lizzie asks once she finishes.

“It’s not bad!” Lydia says, surprised with her reaction. “I thought it was going to be super fishy or slimy. It seems super fresh. A little salty but not bad at all.”

“White sturgeon caviar is a milder caviar,” William says. “I believe it’s made on a little farm in Sacramento. Locally grown tends to taste fresher than imported.”

“Well, I’m going to eat it all,” Lydia says. “It’s totes worth the price.”

“Maybe you fell in love with the wrong Bennet,” Lizzie jokes. “She’ll gladly take your money and she’ll eat an entire jar of caviar.”

“No thanks,” Lydia says while spreading caviar across a piece of bread. “No offense, William.”

“None taken,” William chuckles. “You’ve, uh, reminded me of my own sister for too long.”

“Totally wouldn’t have worked out,” Lydia agrees. “Good thing my sis caught your eye.”

“Good thing, indeed,” William says, smiling at Lizzie.

“Oh no, I shouldn’t have said that. Now you’re all googly-eyed at each other,” Lydia says, looking back and forth between them. “I’ll just be over here eating my super amazing caviar, ignoring you.”

~~~~~~~

After the dinner plates are cleared and before the dessert is brought out, the three of them are deep in conversation.

“Lydia, would you mind explaining what is changing for your theater job? All Mom has told me these last couple months is that her baby is growing up,” Lizzie says.

“She’s so dramatic,” Lydia sighs. “You know it’s at the local playhouse and that I’ve been in the ticket booth this whole time. It was kind of boring at first but I get to watch the plays for free. Plus they work with my school schedule and I get a lot of homework done.”

“Always a perk,” William says, taking a sip of his water.

“So, my therapist suggested like a month back—”

“Which, by the way, I’m really happy you’re still going,” Lizzie interrupts.

“Yea. I know it’s been awhile but it’s still really helpful. She keeps encouraging me to try new things, like living on my own,” Lydia says. “So anyway, one of the sound guys called in sick a few weeks back and I offered to help out. I’m a fast learner and hell, I’ve watched you do a ton of things. They showed me the basics and I picked it up super quick.”

“Of course,” Lizzie says. “It’s because you’re a Bennet.”

“Right…well, I filled in for the sound guy for a couple of days,” Lydia says. “And then they offered me the job. I guess the guy wasn’t that great to begin with or something. It pays more than what they were having me do before and they’re teaching me all about theater…not just what goes on behind the scenes.”

“That sounds really remarkable, Lydia,” Lizzie says.

“Having that kind of knowledge and adding it to your current schooling can really pave the way for an exciting career, Lydia,” William says.

“Oh, don’t you dare,” Lizzie butts in.

“What? I was simply letting her know that it’s good for her,” William says.

“You’re getting into recruiting mode. I’m pretty sure the next words out of your mouth were going to be talking about your sound department at PD,” Lizzie replies.

“I…wasn’t,” William starts.

“I know your recruiting mode,” Lizzie chuckles, nudging against his shoulder. “Just because you weren’t successful with one Bennet…”

“Technically, I successfully recruited you,” William jokes.

“For what?” Lizzie asks, frowning.

“To be my partner for life,” William says, a bit smugly.

“That was sooo lame,” Lydia deadpans.

“For once, I have to agree with my sister,” Lizzie says. Lydia laughs and high fives Lizzie before taking a swig of her drink.

“Alright, alright,” William says, shaking his head.

“You’d have to wine and dine me for me to consider it,” Lydia jokes.

“Oh! What do we have here?” William asks, gesturing across the table.

“Stop it,” Lizzie laughs, playfully grabbing his arm. He grins and leans into her for a moment. “William is letting you know that you have options when you finish school. Maybe I’d even try to recruit you…if you wanted to move closer to us.”

“I got the same speech from Jane and Bing about a week ago,” Lydia says. “I’ll have to figure it out for myself but I’m glad I have options.”

“Anytime,” William says.

A few moments later, their waiter shows up at their table with two plates. He sets down a chocolate dessert in front of Lydia and another in front of the couple. Lizzie and William grin at her as the waiter pulls out a lighter and lights the lone candle sitting in the center of Lydia’s dessert.

“A bittersweet chocolate budino for the birthday lady,” the waiter says. “Compliments of the house.”

“Uh, thank you!” Lydia says as he walks away. “You guys…”

“You’re lucky we didn’t have him sing ‘Happy Birthday’,” Lizzie says.

“And we had to provide the candle,” William adds. “You know what to do.”

Lydia pauses for a moment and then takes a deep breath. The smile returns to her face and she blows out the candle before pulling it out of the dessert. She grabs the fork and takes a bite of it, making her eyes go wide.

“This dessert is blowing my mind,” Lydia groans.

“That’s what I’ve heard,” Lizzie says, handing a fork to William. “And that’s why we got two.”

~~~~~~~

“Soooo…do we have plans after this?” Lydia asks, getting up from the table and putting on her coat.

“Actually, William thought ahead,” Lizzie says, smiling back at William as he helps her with her coat.

“I know Lizzie has taken you to the more touristy areas in the city when you come to visit,” William says. “I thought you may like to see a bit of the more hidden sites.”

“Should I be scared or intrigued?” Lydia asks as they walk out of the restaurant.

“Definitely intrigued. I just know we’re going somewhere,” Lizzie says, looping her arm with Lydia’s. Lydia looks at him and he shrugs.

“I don’t often get to surprise her so I take the chance when I can,” William says.

“Because the surprises for your wedding won’t be enough,” Lydia jokes. William just smirks at her and puts a finger up to his lips.

~~~~~~ 

“What are we looking for?” Lizzie asks, squeezing their linked hands.

“Um,” William pauses and looks at his phone. “A sign saying ‘Anti-Saloon League’.”

“Ooh! Over there!” Lydia points it out.

“Perfect,” William says, flashing a smile. They briskly walk towards the sign and then William knocks on a plain door. Lizzie and Lydia exchange weird looks until a little window slides open, not revealing anything.

“Password?” the disembodied voice asks.

“Bee’s knees,” William says calmly. Lydia starts snickering behind him and then the door opens up.

“A speakeasy, huh?” Lizzie grins up at him.

“Yep,” William nods. “Turn off your cell phones, ladies.”

* * *

 

_Sunday, December 14th_

“I wish I knew you guys were going to a speakeasy!” Gigi says as Lizzie pulls into a parking space. “I keep wanting to check one out.”

“It was way cool! Our waitress was recommending all these crazy drinks I’ve never heard of,” Lydia says. “Lizzie and your bro were super geeking out with the history of the place.”

“I wish we could have seen the original secret tunnels. I should have asked William to bribe them or something,” Lizzie says and Lydia laughs. “You and I can go another time. Sidney would definitely like it.”

“I want to check out Café du Nord. I hear that one is amazing,” Gigi replies, closing the car door. “And Slide? Have you heard of that one? You literally go down a fifteen foot slide to get into the place.”

“Why didn’t William pick that one?” Lydia asks, half whining.

“Uh. We were wearing dresses,” Lizzie reminds her. “How often do you go down big slides in anything but pants?”

“Never,” Lydia says.

“Well, it sounds like you had a good evening,” Gigi says. “Did you guys do anything else?”

“I tried really hard to convince them to take me to a club,” Lydia says. “They are already an old married couple.”

“Hey! We went to another bar after that! And drove up to twin peaks just to show you the city lights,” Lizzie replies defensively, pausing at the front door of the bridal shop.

“It was so windy,” Lydia says, failing to hide back a smile. “I’m just kidding, Lizzie. I really had a lot of fun. Seeing the city at night was pretty cool. Plus, I don’t think anybody would believe I went to a speakeasy…”

“William will be happy to hear it,” Lizzie says, shaking her head in amusement.

“They really are an old married couple though,” Gigi says as Lizzie walks in. Lydia and Gigi both burst into laughter, quickly following behind Lizzie.

“Good morning!” the woman behind the counter greets Lizzie as she walks up to her.

“Good morning!” Lizzie says. “I received a call that my dress was ready to pick up. It’s under Bennet.”

“Of course! Carla will be right with you,” she says.

“Thanks,” Lizzie replies. She goes back to Lydia and Gigi to wait. “Carla has been doing the alterations.”

“I was about to ask what happened to the other lady,” Lydia says.

“No you weren’t,” Lizzie chuckles.

Carla emerges a few moments later with a big smile on her face.

“Lizzie! It’s good to see you again. Your dress is all ready for you,” Carla says. “Did you want to try it on one last time before you take it home to make sure everything is okay?”

“Um,” Lizzie pauses and looks at Lydia and Gigi, seeing both of them nod. “Yea. The last time these two saw it was when I picked it.”

“Well then. Let’s get you into a fitting room and show them how beautiful you look,” Carla says.

Fifteen minutes later, Lizzie emerges from the dressing room to an eager Lydia and Gigi.

“Ohhhh, Lizzie. It looks even better than before!” Gigi sighs.

“I love it even more,” Lizzie giggles, swishing her hips. “Still the perfect length. I won’t have to worry about the bottom getting all dirty by the end of the night.”

“I just really like the belt,” Lydia says. “The whole dress has an old fashioned feel and then the belt updates it.”

“Doesn’t it? I think William is going to like it,” Lizzie says, smiling at her reflection.

“I want to take bets on if he might cry when he sees you for the first time,” Gigi says.

“I’m in,” Lydia replies. “And it’s totally going to be when and not if.”

“Everything works for you? I tightened the bust just a bit,” Carla points out.

“I can tell! I won’t be pulling it up all evening now,” Lizzie says. “You did such a good job, Carla. Thank you!”

“It’s my job. I want to make sure every bride is completely comfortable for their big day,” Carla says.

“I definitely will be,” Lizzie says with a big smile. “Hey, Gigi?”

“Yes, you can store it at my place,” Gigi says.

“I didn’t even get to finish!” Lizzie replies, slightly surprised.

“It’s the only logical solution,” Gigi says. “We don’t want William to accidentally stumble upon it!”

“That would be terrible,” Lizzie grimaces.

“We can drop it off at my place before and then get some lunch before your flight,” Gigi offers.

“Ooh! Do we have time to play with Glitch for a bit?” Lydia perks up.

“There’s always time for Glitch,” Gigi says.

~~~~~~~

The girls all go back to Gigi’s apartment and Lydia’s attention immediately goes to playing with Glitch. Lizzie follows Gigi to the second bedroom to hang up her dress, right next to her bridesmaid dress.

“It’s going to be fine here, right?” Lizzie asks, slightly nervously.

“For one, it’s in the garment bag,” Gigi says, assuring her. “And two, Glitch is well aware he’s not allowed in here. That’s why I’m keeping my dress here too.”

“Okay. I just want to make sure,” Lizzie says.

“I keep the door closed most of the time anyway,” Gigi replies. “I need at least one room that doesn’t have little Glitch hairs all over the place.”

“Ah, the joys of a cat,” Lizzie laughs. Her phone goes off and she rummages through her purse to get it. “William is calling.”

“I’ll be with Lydia. Ask if he wants to join us for lunch,” Gigi says, leaving the room just before she answers.

“Hey there,” Lizzie says happily. “I haven’t been gone long. Did you miss me already?”

“Hey, Lizzie,” William chuckles through the receiver. “And the answer is always yes.”

“Same,” Lizzie admits. “What’s up?”

“I was just wondering if you were still at the bridal shop,” William starts. “I had an idea I wanted to run by you but you’d left when I came out of my office.”

“I’m all ears now,” Lizzie says.

“It’s kind of dependent on Lydia. If her things are all packed, I could meet you for lunch and bring her suitcase with me,” William says. “Then one of us could take her to the airport from there. That way you wouldn’t have to go out again.”

“Anxious to get her out of the apartment? Did you have certain plans for when she’s gone?” Lizzie teases, leaning against the wall.

“That’s really up to you, love,” William says, using that deep tone that gets to Lizzie every time.

“Oh, I have plenty planned,” Lizzie coos.

“I’d ask the details but I don’t think that would be a good idea,” William murmurs.

“It’s better to be surprised,” Lizzie hums.

“Always,” William breathes. “Now, about Lydia…”

“Oh! Let me go ask. I’ll call you right back,” Lizzie says, hanging up and going off to find Lydia and Gigi. She finds them both in the living room, sitting on the floor and playing with Glitch.

“Hey, Lydia?” Lizzie says to get her attention. She looks up and smiles, waiting for Lizzie to continue. “William was wondering if you’re all packed.”

“Yea, I am. I got everything together this morning,” Lydia says. “Why?”

“He has the idea that he could join us for lunch and bring your things…go straight to the airport from there,” Lizzie says.

“Yea. That’s cool,” Lydia nods. 

“That means you can play with Glitch a little longer,” Lizzie grins and Lydia perks up.

“Even better,” Lydia says, smiling at Gigi. “Seriously, I may just steal this guy.”

“Over my dead body,” Gigi says, pursing her lips.

“I don’t need any bad blood between these families, Lydia,” Lizzie jokes. “Please don’t kill my future sister-in-law.”

“Fine. I have Kitty Bennet anyway,” Lydia says, crossing her arms.

~~~~~~

William meets the three of them at a little diner forty minutes later. Lydia goes into more detail about everything that she’s learning as well as how excited she is to be moving out on her own. Lizzie and William occasionally throw flirty looks at each other while Gigi gives ideas to Lydia on how to decorate her apartment. He also plays with her hand under the table for most of lunch, brushing his thumb across her pulse point every so often. Once the check arrives, William takes the bill before anybody can protest. Lizzie runs off to the bathroom while William goes to the cashier to pay, leaving Lydia and Gigi temporarily alone.

“I wonder if they’re ever going to simmer down,” Lydia says, glancing toward William standing at the cashier.

“Did you walk in on them again?” Gigi asks, making a face.

“Thankfully, no. I have a feeling they were trying to make that not happen this time,” Lydia says quickly. “But they were definitely giving each other _the_ look for most of lunch. Don’t think I didn’t notice.”

“Sometimes, I catch myself giving Sidney that look and we’re in public,” Gigi admits. “They’re getting married in less than two months. It’s probably only going to get worse.”

“Well, we’re just going to have to think of some really good games for the bachelorette party,” Lydia grins. “I could always use blackmail material with her.”

“I think Charlotte will definitely go for it,” Gigi laughs.

“Go for what?” Lizzie asks, appearing out of nowhere.

“We were thinking of a spa day before the wedding,” Lydia says, smiling at her.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure she was planning something like that already,” Lizzie replies. “If that’s what you were _really_ talking about.”

“Duh, sis,” Lydia says. “You deserve to have a day of pampering before the wedding.”

“Are you ladies ready to go?” William asks, coming up behind Lizzie and resting a hand on her lower back.

“Yea,” Lizzie says as they walk out of the restaurant and stop on the sidewalk.

“I was just going to say that if Lydia is alright with it…I could take her to the airport. I already have her suitcase and everything.” William says.

“Deal! I really should spend more time getting to know my future bro in-law. Yesterday just wasn’t enough,” Lydia says, lightly clapping William’s back. His eyes widen for a second and shrugs at Lizzie, who breaks into a defeated smile.

“That just means we can bond even more,” Gigi says, looping her arm with Lizzie’s.

“You should tell me more stories about William in high school,” Lizzie replies.

“I can do the same thing,” William muses.

“I have a ton of stories, William,” Lydia says. “Plenty you didn’t hear about yesterday.”

“It’s a shame the drive to the airport isn’t longer then,” William says, smiling at her.

“Okay. Come here,” Lizzie says before holding out her arms. Lydia jokingly contemplates for a moment before returning her hug. “Let me know when you get home, alright?”

“I will,” Lydia replies. “I had so much fun this weekend! I’m really glad you guys wanted me to come up.”

“Anytime, Lydia. Seriously,” Lizzie says, taking a deep breath. “Happy birthday again! I love you.”

“I love you too, you nerd,” Lydia replies softly.

“See you soon,” Lizzie says.

“Before you know it,” Lydia says before turning to William. “Ready?”

“As ever,” William replies, looking over his shoulder at Lizzie. “I’ll text you after I drop her off.”

“You’d better,” Lizzie smiles as they walk away.

“Hey,” Gigi says, nudging Lizzie who is still staring at him.

“Whoops. Sorry,” Lizzie smiles sheepishly. “You have things to do, right?”

“We should get back to your car,” Gigi laughs.

~~~~~~

Lizzie drops Gigi off at her apartment and sends a quick text to William to let him know she’s stopping at the store before she returns home. She has plans in store for both of them because he has been riling her up for most of the weekend. Not just with his constant hand caresses under the table and long gazes, but with everything he’s been wearing the past couple days.

Lizzie wants to avoid the Sunday afternoon traffic so she turns onto a quieter street, taking a route that won’t get her frustrated. A few blocks later, she feels a shudder through her steering wheel and hears a thump before the distinct sound of hissing.

“What the heck…” Lizzie mutters to herself. She’s pretty sure she knows what just happened. She pulls over to the curb before setting the parking brake and turning off the car. She steps out of the car and groans: She has a flat tire, which is quickly resembling a pancake right in front of her.

“Damnit,” Lizzie grumbles. She turns on her hazard lights before popping open the trunk and pulling out all the tools. She’s done this before. Her father taught her how to change a tire way back in high school. Lizzie is even happier that she has a real spare instead of the tiny one she had previously. Her dad suggested it all the way back when she was first moving to San Francisco. He didn’t think that tiny donut would survive the San Francisco streets.

“Alright, Lizzie. You got this,” she says to herself.

Lizzie puts the jack near the frame of her flat tire, taking a few moments to position it correctly. Then she raises it just enough to support her car and then grabs the wrench. She rolls her eyes and grabs a hair band from her car to put her hair up, realizing it’s going to get in the way. Then she removes her jacket, as she’s already worked up a sweat. After removing the hubcap, she gets to work on the lug nuts with the wrench. The first two lug nuts loosen up relatively easily but she struggles with the third. She uses the weight of her body, standing on the wrench and leaning on the car for support to finally get it loose. The last lug nut frustrates her to the point of annoyance.

“Come. On!” Lizzie grits as she jumps on the wrench for a seventh time. The wrench simply slips off and she stumbles to the ground. “Fuck.”

She stares at the lug nut for a few minutes, half hoping that it will magically unscrew itself. She tries it once more and she lets out a frustrated groan when it doesn’t work. Lizzie wipes the beads of sweat from her face, not remembering the dirt and grime on her hands. She grabs her purse from the passenger seat and pulls out her phone, seeing a few unread texts from William.

_Dropped off Lydia. On my way home –W_

_Sounds good. See you soon, love -W_

_Maybe you should get some strawberries. We still have some sauce left. –W_

Lizzie takes a deep breath and then calls his number, feeling relief when he answers on the first ring.

“Hey beautiful. I just got home,” William says in that deep voice of his. “Are you on your way?”

“I have a flat tire,” Lizzie huffs.

“What? Are you alright?” William asks. Lizzie can’t help but smile a little when she hears the concern in his voice appear so quickly.

“Yea. I just…I can’t get the last lug nut off. I think I need help,” Lizzie grumbles.

“I’m walking out the door right now. Where are you?” William asks, Lizzie hearing the jingling of his keys.

“Minna Street,” Lizzie says.

“Near Fourth?” William asks. “Avoiding the busier streets again, I see.”

“Yea. You know me too well,” Lizzie says.

“I’ll be right there, Lizzie,” William says.

~~~~~~

Lizzie doesn’t have to wait long for William but she puts her coat back on, not wanting to sit in the car with the jack on. He arrives less than ten minutes later, pulling up behind Lizzie’s car. He gives her a sympathetic smile as he exits the car.

“What seems to be the trouble, Miss?” William asks, walking towards her.

“My tire,” Lizzie says a bit pathetically, pointing to it as he reaches her.

“You really put up a fight, didn’t you?” William asks, bringing his hand up and wiping her cheek clean. She gives him a frustrated look and sighs. “Alright. Let’s see what I can do.”

Lizzie watches as he removes his coat and lays it down on the hood of his car. He rolls up the sleeves of his Henley and reveals those forearms that she loves so much. William crouches down picks and up the wrench, testing each lug nut before finding the troubled one.

“This one?” William asks, glancing at her. She nods slowly and he gives her the barest hint of a smile. As he attempts to loosen it the first time, Lizzie can’t help but notice the concentration on his face and how his muscles flex. A low grunt from him during his second attempt unexpectedly affects her and she bites her bottom lip to control herself. He sets up the wrench and brings himself up, standing on the wrench and bearing his weight down. The lug nut finally gives way and William grins at her.

“I loosened it,” Lizzie frowns.

“Thank you,” William says. He gets to work on jacking the car further up and changing the tire. This weekend has gotten to her now because the simplest actions from William are making her crave him. It’s not just the physical act of watching him change a tire-- it’s the way his muscles are moving under his shirt as he lifts the flat tire and switches it out with the spare. It’s that he’s getting his hands dirty and doesn’t even care right now. It’s possibly even just how much he’s concentrating on getting the job done. Lizzie is completely capable of finishing this but she’s full on lusting after him.

William is completely aware of Lizzie’s altered state too. This is a perfect opportunity to toy with her a little and he holds back his smirk. He lowers the car and then removes the jack, grabbing everything from the ground and putting it back. Then he throws her a flirty look as he lifts the spare tire and places it in her trunk. He grabs a small rag and wipes his hands clean, sauntering over to Lizzie.

“All done, Miss,” William says lowly, leaning against her car. “You really should replace that spare in case this happens again.”

“Thank you for your help, kind sir,” Lizzie replies, inching closer to him. “Is there…any way I can repay you?”

William lifts an eyebrow and tilts his head just slightly but doesn’t say anything. She stands in front of him, leaving very little space between them. She looks down and licks her lips before meeting his gaze. Lizzie is definitely in a haze of lust.

“I mean,” Lizzie starts, walking two fingers slowly up his chest. “I’m sure there’s something I can do.”

“I’m sure we can work it out,” William says roughly as she unbuttons the few buttons at the top of his shirt.

“If it’s a matter of money, I’m marrying into some,” Lizzie says teasingly. William is temporarily thrown off and he bites back his chuckle as she continues. “If it’s something more…well, I’ve heard that I excel in certain departments.”

“Fraternization with customers is generally prohibited,” William smirks. “But I could make an exception for you.”

“How about you follow me back to my place,” Lizzie murmurs. “My fiancé won’t be home for _hours_.”

“I might need a shower...from, you know,” William says, gesturing to her tire.

“That can be arranged,” Lizzie says, tugging slightly on his jeans with one hand.

“Do you live far?” William asks, his nostrils flaring.

“I’ll make it worth the drive,” Lizzie grins, brushing one finger along the curve of his jaw.

“Lead the way,” William says.

“My pleasure,” Lizzie hums, flashing him a wicked smile before he walks away to his car.

Lizzie takes a deep breath before she pulls away from the curb, automatically looking in her rearview mirror to see William following her. This was not what she originally had planned for them this afternoon, but it’s so much better. Excitement is pulsing in her fingertips and the possibilities are flashing before her.

Minutes later, they’re entering the garage and pulling into their parking spots. She gets out of her car first and practically bounces over to him as he gets out of his. Lizzie grins at him as he closes the door, watching his eyes dart around suspiciously.

“So,” William says, glancing at her. “How do you want to do this?”

“Well, I think…” Lizzie says, taking his keys from his hand and holding them behind her back. “We should be as discreet as possible.”

“What would you suggest?” William asks, his gaze intensifying.

“I live on the top floor,” Lizzie says softly.

“Do I follow you?” William asks, playing up his uncertainty.

“No. I want to see if you can follow directions,” She grabs his hand and places his keys back in his hand. “These are my fiancé’s keys. They will get you into the lobby. Wait five minutes and then head up. I’m the door on the left. Knock three times and wait for me.”

“I can do that,” William says.

“I hope so,” Lizzie replies before turning and walking away from him, accentuating the sway of her hips. She heads towards the lobby and waits for the elevator, smiling to herself when she presses the button to the top floor. There is the distinct ding sound and she exits the elevator, heading into their apartment. She takes off her jacket and, for a moment, contemplates taking off the rest of her clothes but then decides against it. This little game between them would be over too soon. She loves him taking off her clothes too much to forego that right now. Within a few minutes, the instructed knock comes from the door and she feels a flutter in her lower belly. She walks over, slowly opening it to let William in.

“Perfect. You follow directions _very_ well,” Lizzie says, leaning against the door after she closes it. He takes off his coat and she silently gestures to the coat rack.

“It, um, comes with the job,” William says, the corners of his lips twitching up as he walks down the hallway. “So this is your place, huh?”

“Mmhmm,” Lizzie hums, tracing her fingers across the wall as she follows him.

“Very classy,” William says, turning back to her.

“Thank you,” Lizzie says, pressing her lips together. She is seconds away from attacking him but she’s also loving this forbidden feeling between them.

“Sooo,” William says. “Do you want to show me the bedroom?”

“How forward of you…” Lizzie pauses. “I just realized, I never asked your name.”

“Wouldn’t you rather keep this anonymous?” William asks, quirking up an eyebrow. Lizzie walks up to him and places her hands on his torso, feeling his heat under her fingertips. She raises herself up on her toes and leans against him.

“I just wanted to know what name I’ll be crying out later,” Lizzie whispers in his ear. She hears the growl from his throat and the flutter in her lower belly roars to life. William’s hands fly to her face and pull her in for a kiss, Lizzie whimpering from the contact. She grabs fistfuls of his shirt to keep herself steady as he parts her lips with his tongue. His kiss is deep and passionate and she is melting against him, his hands moving down to her waist. She pushes into him and he starts walking backwards as they both claw at their clothes, shoes and socks scattering the floor. His back hits the wall and he grunts at the impact.

Lizzie grins at him and tugs at his shirt, William helping her by pulling it over his head and throwing it on the ground. She lifts her arms and he removes her own shirt, dropping it as he leans in and starts kissing her neck. Lizzie sighs and wraps one hand around the back of his neck, nudging him to keep going. He slowly starts walking backwards towards the bedroom, brushing his fingers down her smooth skin to the zipper of her jeans. He groans into her neck when she brings her own hands to undo his jeans, deliberately pressing her hand against his growing arousal. As they push down and step out of their jeans, Lizzie stumbles slightly into William and he hits the doorframe of their bedroom.

“Are you trying to kill me?” William laughs.

“I can kiss it and make it better,” Lizzie says, pressing kisses against his chest as her hand roam towards the waistband of his boxer briefs.

“Or maybe a hot shower will do the trick,” William suggests, his breathing getting heavier. He moves away from the doorframe and digs his hands into her hips, pulling her slowly to the bathroom.

“Yes, please,” Lizzie says with a cheesy grin as her hand disappears into his boxer briefs. His eyes darken immediately as her hand wraps around him.

He kisses her and reaches behind her to unclip her bra, feeling her sigh as he cups her breasts. They stagger into the bathroom and he blindly leads them to the shower, detaching himself from her to turn it on. He leaves the door open and gathers her back into his arms to kiss her again while they wait for the water to heat up. She lets out a giggle and grabs for his shoulder as he lifts her onto the bathroom sink.

“Two can play at that game,” William says huskily and heat pools between her legs from the tone of his voice. She bites her bottom lip as he leans down and captures one nipple between his teeth. Lizzie’s head falls back against the mirror and she arches her back into him as he runs his tongue to her other breast. She squirms with his touch and her grip on his shoulders tightens. He pulls back and smirks at her, hooking his fingers in her underwear and dragging it down her legs.

William leans forward and whispers for her to spread her legs and she gives him a wicked look while doing so. His fingers dance up her thighs and her breath catches in her throat when he cups her between her legs. He gets straight to work and he rubs his fingers across her slick entrance, keeping his gaze on her while he teases her. She lets out a loud whimper when he presses his thumb lightly against her clit before using more pressure, moving his thumb in circles. Lizzie rests her head against his chest as he slips two fingers inside, stroking her slowly at first. Steam from the shower begins to fill the room as she writhes into his movements, moaning into his skin as he starts to pump faster. He crooks his fingers towards her and Lizzie jerks her hips erratically, pulling back and gasping. His gaze on her deepens and she claws at his back as he works to bring her over the edge. William can feel her getting closer and leans in to kiss the spot behind her ear, hearing her constant moans. A few more strokes and Lizzie digs her nails in his shoulder blades, whimpering out his name as her orgasm washes over her.

Lizzie slowly catches her breath and shakily smiles at him, licking her lips when she looks between them. He is straining against his boxer briefs and throbbing for her after that display. William throws her that familiar smirk and frees himself from his underwear, feeling her intense stare as he steps out of them. He lifts her off the sink and she holds onto him around his neck as he walks into the shower, closing the door behind them.

“Down,” Lizzie murmurs. William loosens his hold on her and she slides down his body until her feet touch the floor. He brings his hands and cradles her face, kissing her slowly as the water rushes down between them. Lizzie feels him pressed against her stomach and the fire is reignited within her. She breaks off the kiss and gives him a heated look as she guides him to the shower bench.

“I said _down_ ,” Lizzie demands, pushing him to sit.

William grins widely as she straddles him, running her hands through his wet hair to kiss him. He brushes his hands up her thighs and grips her hips as her tongue moves along the roof of his mouth. She brings her hands to his shoulders as she scoots in closer and drops one hand between them. Their eyes lock onto each other as she grabs hold of him, brushing her thumb across his tip for a moment. Then she lowers herself and guides him in, slowly at first and then completely. A groan of relief tumbles from William’s lips as she settles on him. He knows this is what she’s wanted all weekend; to have the control. She begins to rock her hips against him and she sets a moderate pace, both of them sighing as he thrusts with her. Lizzie leans forward to change the angle slightly and she lets out a low moan. His breath is hot while he licks droplets of water off her creamy, smooth skin. She grinds and circles her hips and he trails his hands along the curves of her body. Her gasps and moans echo off the tiles, filling the room and she quickens the pace between them. She bites down hard on her lip and she’s almost there again, grinding hard into him. William thrusts hard into her and she throws her head back, crying out his name as ecstasy courses through her body. She holds onto him and he feels the ripples of her pleasure as she places soft kisses along his jawline.

After a deep sigh, she begins to move again. He sees that mischievous look in her eyes and he raises an eyebrow. She grins at him as she lifts herself up and then stops just at his tip, holding herself steady for just a moment. Lizzie begins to circle her hips a little and then slams down on him, William’s groan reverberating off the walls. She repeats it once more and it brings him closer to the edge, Lizzie biting her lip as she feels the heat start to build with him. She stills her hips and then, ever so slightly, moves her hips in super-slow and tiny movements. William’s jaw slackens and drops his head against the shower wall. His moves his hands and grabs her butt in an attempt to get her to move more but her resistance is strong.

“L-Lizzie…fuck!” William gasps. This is pure torture and she knows it.

“Do you want me to move?” Lizzie whispers near his ear.

“Yes!” William growls. Lizzie licks his ear and pulls his lobe between her teeth. Then she rolls her hips and he is overcome with relief. Lizzie is pulling out her best moves now and his entire world is just her. He can concentrate on nothing else and he is quickly crumbling. His fingertips are digging deep into her skin that he’s sure there will be marks later but Lizzie doesn’t seem to mind. She clenches around him and he is a goner. He moans out her name as he comes hard, squeezing his eyes shut and breathing stiltedly. Lizzie has worked herself up again and starts rubbing herself to come over the edge once more. William pulls her close and threads his fingers in her hair, kissing her slowly and covering her hand with his. Lizzie whimpers and pulls her own hand away, William smirking against her lips as she grinds against his palm. Her movements are more frantic and he uses the last of his energy to thrust into her a few more times. It only takes a moment and her body is quivering once more before she collapses against him.

“Oh my god,” Lizzie breathes into his neck.

“That was fun,” William murmurs. Lizzie starts laughing and pulls back, nodding and grinning at him.

“So much,” Lizzie hums, kissing his collarbone.

“I’d love to move this to the bedroom,” William says near her ear.

“I don’t know if I can move right now,” Lizzie slowly giggles.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got you,” William says into her hair.

~~~~~~ 

A while later, the couple finds themselves lying in bed, with Lizzie partially draped over him. Their hair is damp and they’re wearing nothing but the bed sheets but neither seem to care. Lizzie is tracing patterns on his chest and William is resting his cheek against the top of her head.

“All our weekends should end like this,” Lizzie murmurs after a while.

“Or start _and_ end like this,” William teases. Lizzie giggles and hides her face to hide her reddened cheeks as he looks down at her. “I love how you can be so aggressive one minute and blushing the next.”

“You have that effect on me,” Lizzie says, smiling into his skin.

“You know how much I love that I do,” William hums. He sees and feels Lizzie nod against him. Then she kisses his chest a few times before pulling herself even closer to him, William smiling and tightening his arm around her.

“I had a really good time with your sister this weekend,” William says softly.

“That makes me really happy,” Lizzie replies, looking up at him.

“You know…she confided something in me when I was taking her to the airport,” William says.

“Oh?” Lizzie asks.

“She and Adam actually exchanged numbers,” William says. “And even sent a few texts to each other this weekend.”

“Why wouldn’t she tell me that?” Lizzie frowns.

“Maybe she was afraid you would tease her,” William offers, rubbing her arm.

“I wouldn’t,” Lizzie says softly.

“You did a little…on dinner Friday evening,” William reminds her.

“That’s what we do. She teases me about us constantly,” Lizzie says, gesturing between them. “I might have a talk with Adam.”

“Maybe, just for now, you could let things play out,” William replies, giving her a look. “Lydia is still trying to find herself. I learned that with Gigi…I had to give up that control. She needed to accomplish things on her own. She’s discovering more about what she wants to do with her life. Especially with her moving and her career change.”

“I’m really proud of her,” Lizzie says.

“I have to say that I am too,” William says, sighing.

“But this thing with Adam…” Lizzie trails off.

“Could be absolutely nothing,” William offers. “And I can always pay a visit to your offices if it comes to that.”

“You dork,” Lizzie laughs. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” William says, kissing her forehead. “Hey. Gigi said you wanted to run an idea by me.”

“Oh, um,” Lizzie starts, pausing for a moment. “It was about the seating arrangements for the wedding.”

“You’ve done a great job with that,” William says. “Did you have a concern?”

“It was more about the ceremony,” Lizzie replies.

“I thought we agreed the guests could sit wherever they’d like,” William says. “With the exception of your parents, of course.”

“And yours,” Lizzie says and William looks at her in confusion. “What would you say to two empty seats in the front to represent your parents? It would be like they’re _there_ at the wedding…watching us get married.”

William is quiet for a bit and Lizzie worries that she’s gone too far. Then he takes a deep breath and looks at her.

“Can I made one addendum?” William asks.

“Of course!” Lizzie says quickly.

“We can place something personal in each chair to fully represent them,” William says softly.

“You really like the idea?” Lizzie asks, pulling at her bottom lip as she tries to read his eyes.

“Unquestionably,” William nods slowly. Lizzie breaks out into a full smile and pulls herself up, putting a hand on his cheek and kissing him gently. They rest their foreheads against each other and William plays with a tendril of her hair. “There’s nobody else quite like you.”

“I hope that’s a good thing,” Lizzie says wryly.

“Yes,” William says simply. She knows what he means with one word. He doesn’t need to say anymore. She leans in for one more kiss before snaking her arms around him, tucking her head under his chin. This is where Lizzie wants to be every night for the rest of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FORTY chapters?! I don't know how I'm still going. Can you believe it? Teresa is a trooper for sure. Also, thanks to somenewgrace for online shopping with me for Lizzie and Lydia's dresses.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one! 
> 
> The whole flat tire angle was inspired by recent events. Except I didn't have a hot guy to help me out. Ah well.
> 
> I've got a handful of goodies for this chapter on the dizzieslearningcurve tumblr!


	41. Under the Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and William begin to see the perks to spending Christmas with just each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always feel a big sense of accomplishment when I finish each chapter now. Especially when they're averaging 30 plus pages. I hope you really enjoy this chapter!

In the days leading up to Christmas, William takes it upon himself to keep Lizzie on her toes. From the time he originally hung up the mistletoe sprigs around their apartment, he has decided to move them from their original spots. He keeps the one hung by the Christmas tree because it’s a guaranteed kiss from Lizzie, every single time. Whenever he checks the tree for water or plugs in the lights, Lizzie is right there next to him with that playful smile reserved just for him. Then she places her hands on his neck, stands on her toes and kisses him slowly. It’s quickly becoming one of his favorite little moments about the holidays.

On Saturday, Lizzie is in the closet looking for outfits to pack for New York when William comes running in. He grabs her by her waist, lifts her off the floor and kisses her. Lizzie is initially surprised but quickly throws her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss.

“Where did that come from?” Lizzie gasps when he pulls back and lowers her to the floor. “Not that I’m complaining.”

He smirks a little and she follows his upward gaze to see mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

“When did you put that there?” Lizzie asks, laughing a little.

“It’s been there all along,” William says, his face unchanging.

“I don’t remember…” Lizzie trails off. William smiles at her just a little, kisses her temple and leaves her alone to continue packing.

Lizzie forgets about it all again until the afternoon when she heads to her office to get a file. William is practically on her toes when she opens the door and she yelps when he surprises her with another kiss.

“Will!” Lizzie laughs, resting her forehead against his chest after the kiss. “Are you seriously trying to give me a heart attack?”

“I’m merely following the rules instated with the hanging of mistletoe,” William says. Lizzie looks up to spot the second sprig.

“That definitely wasn’t there before,” Lizzie replies, furrowing her brows. “You’re moving them!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” William says slyly.

“I’m onto you, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie says, playfully narrowing her eyes at him.

“I’m an innocent man, Miss Bennet,” William grins before turning to walk away.

“Don’t you play coy with me!” Lizzie shouts down the hall. All she hears is his warm laugh in return.

On Sunday, Lizzie is in the bathroom curling her hair when William walks in with that particular look on his face. She turns around just in time and he cradles her face to kiss her. Lizzie spots the mistletoe hanging on the vanity and grins against his lips before melting into him. If he wants to play this game, she will happily participate.

Lizzie still keeps a look out for sprigs of green during the rest of the day. William is too quick for her though and catches her once more in the hallway leading towards their bedroom. She’s on her way to make dinner for the two of them when he appears in front of her. She starts laughing right away in defeat as he approaches her with a big smile on his face. Everything escalates from there as he throws her over his shoulder and brings her back to the bedroom. They lose track of time after that and dinner isn’t made until well after nine.

* * *

 

_Monday, December 22nd_

Despite the fact that Lizzie has given all of her employees the next two weeks off for the holidays, she gets up to go to work Monday morning. She snakes her way out of William’s sleeping frame, who also has given his employees time off, and trudges away to get ready. She’s eating cereal at the kitchen island when William comes in, putting a shirt on before readjusting his glasses.

“What are you doing up?” Lizzie asks, smiling at him.

“I could ask you the same thing,” William says, kissing her cheek and sliding into the seat next to her.

“I’m going into work,” Lizzie replies, finishing up her cereal. “I was actually going to leave in a few minutes.”

“But your offices are closed for the holidays,” William says, frowning a bit.

“I wanted to get some editing done,” Lizzie says, shrugging at him. “I told you I was going to take advantage of not going home for the holiday by getting work done.”

“You could edit here,” William says with a twinkle in his eye.

“Not with how distracting you’ve been this weekend,” Lizzie chuckles, lightly patting his cheek. William takes her hand and kisses her palm before letting her go.

“Pretty sure you were enjoying yourself,” William says lightly, watching her as she rinses her dish and puts it in the dishwasher.

“Not the point,” Lizzie says, giving him a look. “I need to get some editing done and I’m going into work to do it.”

“What a shame. I was really looking forward to spending the day with you,” William says. “I guess I’ll just have to spend it wrapping presents now.”

“At least you’ll be productive,” Lizzie jokes. “You could work on packing too.”

“I’m nearly finished already,” William says.

“Just a quadruple check of the weather,” Lizzie mumbles under her breath.

“I heard that,” William says with an amused look on his face. “I am merely checking it as often as I am so we’re both packed accordingly. I wouldn’t want you to be ill prepared for snow and ice. You remember the stories from Jane and Bing last year. The weather was unbearable. This is your first trip to New York and I don’t want you to be miserable the whole time.”

“It is very much appreciated,” Lizzie says, leaning on the counter next to him. “I’m just teasing you.”

“I’m well aware of that by now,” William replies, smiling softly at her. Lizzie returns the smile.

“I’m making some coffee,” Lizzie points out.

“Thanks, love,” William says, failing to stifle a yawn. Lizzie raises a brow at him.

“Or you could just go back to bed. It is a day off for you,” Lizzie suggests.

“Not nearly as enjoyable when you’re not in it with me,” William says, shrugging.

“I’m sorry,” Lizzie says, giving him a sympathetic pout. “I have to go.”

“To get in some editing,” William nods. “I know.”

Lizzie disappears to get ready and William sits there for a moment, slowly waking up. He starts to get up to pour some coffee when he gets an idea. He grins to himself and goes to check the hallway, making sure that Lizzie isn’t on her way. The past few days have made him a pro at taking down and hanging up mistletoe. It also helps that he has the extra perk of being tall enough to do this without a step stool most of the time. William hurries back into the kitchen and grabs Lizzie’s travel mug, making her coffee to her liking as she re-emerges.

“When do you think you’ll be returning?” William asks, putting down her mug and grabbing a cup for himself.

“Um,” Lizzie starts, checking her bag for everything before looking back up at him. “Probably the afternoon? I’m not going to be there all day.”

“We could watch one of the holiday movies you’ve been wanting me to watch with you,” William says. “I could get a fire going and we can order in.”

“That sounds perfect,” Lizzie says, smiling at him. “I’ll let you know when I’m heading home.”

“Looking forward to it,” William replies with a subtle smile. Lizzie adjusts the straps of the bag on her shoulder before saying goodbye and heading to the door. William looks down at the coffee cup in his hand before remembering her travel mug right next to him.

“Lizzie! Wait!” William shouts, putting his cup down and grabbing her mug. He hurries around the corner and she’s stopped at the door, looking at him expectantly. “You almost left without your coffee.”

“I completely forgot. Thank you, Will,” Lizzie says, holding out her hand to grab it from him. Her look of relief turns to confusion as he sets it down beside her.

“Also, one does not leave without a good morning kiss,” William says slowly. “Especially when they are caught under the mistletoe.”

“You sneaky devil,” Lizzie says, glancing up between them. He places his hand on her cheek and leans down to give her a kiss, deliberately slow yet deep. William knows exactly what he’s doing and Lizzie is falling for it. She leans into him and her hands curl around his waist as she stands on her toes, craving more. He threads his fingers through her hair and he backs her against the door, getting satisfaction in hearing that delightful whimper escape from her throat. 

When he finally does end the kiss, he soaks in the beautiful sight in front of him. Lizzie’s eyes are glazed over and her lips are lusciously swollen as she takes a deep breath. Her hands are absently wandering across his lower stomach before she finally refocuses.

“I, um,” Lizzie swallows before looking up at him.

“You need to get a move on,” William says smugly, reaching beside him to pick up her coffee mug.

“Why did I have to go to work again?” Lizzie asks, biting her bottom lip.

“You have editing you need to do,” William reminds her. “I have presents that require wrapping.”

“Right…right,” Lizzie says, assuring herself more than anything. She reluctantly reaches for the doorknob and pulls the door open, no longer wanting to leave. There is so much she needs to get done and William isn’t making it any easier. She hovers in the doorway for a moment as he flashes one last charming smile to her.

“Have a good day,” William says lowly.

It takes her so much effort to finally close the door. She doesn’t let out a frustrated groan until the elevator slides shut.

~~~~~~~

William knows he was playing dirty this morning but sometimes, the selfish part of him takes over. That part of him that wants to take advantage of not being at work and enjoy this time with Lizzie. Even if she’s in the room and hunched over her laptop, he’s instantly happier with her there. At least he’s utilizing his time alone to get more packing done and to wrap presents. He’s setting up everything he needs for wrapping when Lizzie texts him.

_I’ve been so productive without you here distracting me… -L_

_But you’re not here so :( -L_

 

_I’ve told you to come home a few times today –W_

_But productivity! –L_

 

_Then no more complaining and get back to work!_

_The sooner you finish, the sooner I can wrap my arms around you and we can enjoy a fire together. –W_

Lizzie doesn’t text him again until he’s slipping the last of her smaller gifts into her stocking. He’s rather pleased with himself at the job he’s accomplished and he grabs his phone to check the messages.

_I have been editing this video for so long._

_I think I might know Mercutio’s dream speech like the back of my hand –L_

_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this_

_For saints have hands that pilgrims’ hands to touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers kiss. –W_

_You have got to be kidding me right now –L_

_I never ‘kid’ where Shakespeare is concerned._

_Especially when I know my fiancée works so thoroughly on the subject. –W_

_You’re a terrible, terrible man –L_

_On the white wonder of dear Juliet's hand_ _and steal immortal blessing from her lips,_ _who even in pure and vestal modesty, still blush, as thinking their own kisses sin –W_

_You win. I’m coming home. –L_

_See you soon, love –W_

_What? No Shakespeare quote? –L_

_Exit, pursued by a bear. –W_

~~~~~~~ 

William hurries to clean up the small mess he’s created from wrapping things. After he places the presents under the tree (save Lizzie’s), he turns on all the Christmas lights on the tree and the strings hung around the apartment. He grabs Lizzie’s favorite blanket from the hallway closet and puts it down on the couch closest to the fireplace, just in case. Then he spends a little time setting up the fire and getting it going. Lizzie comes walking through the door a few minutes later, just as William is pulling out the movies from the cabinet.

“Hoooooney. I’m hoooome,” Lizzie calls out in her playful tone as she walks down the entryway.

“Perfect timing,” William says, glancing over. He puts the movies down on the coffee table and walks over to her. Lizzie grins and drops her bag to the floor as he gathers her in his arms, lifting her up slightly to kiss her. She wraps her arms around his neck and hums contently before he pulls away and lowers her back down.

“I see you were productive today, too.” Lizzie says, glancing over at the tree.

“I was,” William nods. “A few packages arrived from your parents today so that’s with the rest of the presents.”

“I don’t know why they didn’t give it to Lydia,” Lizzie replies, craning her neck to keep looking.

“Yours aren’t there,” William says. “So don’t even think about it.”

“Well, I never!” Lizzie replies, using her Southern accent and putting a hand on her chest for emphasis. “Don’t you trust little ole me?”

William simply cocks his head and raises an eyebrow at her.

“I seem to remember somebody shaking their own presents last year,” Lizzie grumbles and William laughs.

“How about you change into something more comfortable. Then we can get started on that pile of movies you watched without me last year,” William says.

“I’m not the one who decided to go on a really long business trip,” Lizzie replies smugly.

“I’m not the one who was too impatient to wait for me to return,” William gives her stern look.

“Hey. That was last year. This year, we watch them together,” Lizzie says, kissing his jaw before starting to walk away. “Not _White Christmas_ or _It’s a Wonderful Life_. We save those for last!”

“Duly noted,” William says. 

~~~~~~~

“So she went all the way to England to learn how to cry?” William asks lightly as the credits to _The Holiday_ start to roll.

“You did not just say that,” Lizzie cackles as she disentangles herself from his arms.

“No, I understand. It was about finding yourself before finding someone else,” William says, sitting up and running a hand through his hair.

“It’s a feel good guilty pleasure holiday movie, Will,” Lizzie replies, rolling her eyes as she takes out the disc from the DVD player.

“Like _Serendipity,”_ William says, getting up to add more wood to the fire.

“Ooh. We should watch that!” Lizzie bounces, looking through the pile of movies.

“We’re going to be in New York by the end of the week. We can practically live it,” William says, coming up behind her and resting his chin on her shoulder. “And I’ve seen it my fair share of times. How about something I haven’t seen?”

“Um. _Love Actually_?” Lizzie asks, glancing at him.

“Surprisingly haven’t seen that one. Even with Gigi around,” William says. “I’ll order some dinner and then we can watch it.”

“Oh good. I’m starving,” Lizzie smiles at him. “I can put in _Rudolph_ while we wait! _Love Actually_ requires your full attention.”

“You’re the expert,” William says, placing a kiss in the crook of her neck

~~~~~~~ 

Shortly after that, dinner is basically inhaled and Lizzie goes through both _Rudolph_ and _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_. _Love Actually_ is finally started and they settle in. Lizzie is curled up on the couch and has her head in William’s lap while he idly plays with her hair.

“Lizzie…is that?” William asks, sitting up a little. “Is that the actor who is in those Hobbit movies?”

“It is! I always forget about his plot line until he shows up,” Lizzie laughs. “There are _so_ many people in this movie.”

“Including half the cast of Harry Potter apparently,” William notes.

“Barely,” Lizzie snorts.

“Do you think it’s in their contract to work with each other at least once a decade?” William asks, half smiling at her.

“Maybe they are just wizard spies who are working undercover as actors,” Lizzie replies.

“Oh, you’ve nailed it on the head there, madam,” William laughs.

“Thank you, sir,” Lizzie says, curling her hand around the back of his neck and pulling him down. They share a soft kiss before returning their attention to the movie.

~~~~~~~

“But she’s loved him for over two years,” William says, frowning at the screen. “That’s it for her?”

“She pined for him. Family is more important to her,” Lizzie says softly, grabbing his hand. “Not everybody gets the happy romantic ending.”

“We did,” William murmurs, looking down at her.

“We’re nowhere near the end, Will,” Lizzie says. “We have a whole lifetime ahead of us.”

~~~~~~~ 

“Running through the airport is impossible. You can barely get past the front doors if you don’t have a ticket,” William says.

“Are you saying you wouldn’t run through an airport for me?” Lizzie teases.

“In a heartbeat,” William says.

“And I would spring you out of airport jail just as quickly,” Lizzie grins.

“Exactly how would you spring me out of jail?” William asks.

“Using my feminine wiles of course!” Lizzie says, sitting up. “I can be very persuasive.”

“Um,” William starts, narrowing his eyes at her. “Are you sure about that?”

“Would you like a demonstration?” Lizzie asks, giving him a heavy lidded look.

“Be my guest,” William says slowly.

Lizzie climbs into his lap and the rest of the movie is quickly forgotten about.

* * *

 

_Tuesday, December 23rd_

Lizzie left work yesterday earlier than she intended even if William made her decision more than worth it. She’s hoping to fit in a of couple hours this morning so she slips out of bed, being extra careful not to wake William. She grabs a long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans before treading quietly out of the bedroom. She’s already wanting to go back to bed and curl into her fiancé’s warm frame so she taking extra precautions. It will be far too easy to be persuaded right now, especially since it’s raining. Rainy days are a weakness for them.

After getting ready in the guest bathroom, she heads to the kitchen so she can make some coffee. She’s even more thankful that her bag is still in the exact spot she left it because she doesn’t have to go into the bedroom to disturb William. She stirs in some cream and enjoys a small moment with her caffeine. A glance at the kitchen clock and she takes one last big gulp of her coffee before washing her cup in the sink. The running water drowns out the sound of padded footsteps coming from the bedroom.

“Lizzie?” William calls out, his voice gravelly from sleep. She is momentarily startled from the noise as well as from getting caught. She puts her cup in the sink and sighs in defeat as he approaches her. She turns to look at him and she’s hit with the holy trifecta of sexiness. His hair is sticking out at odd ends, which usually gets Lizzie a little wired. It’s a hairdo best achieved when they partake in certain activities and she’s looking for something to grab onto. Her fingers tend to go straight to his scalp. William is shirtless and barefoot, which is another aspect that Lizzie loves about his sleepwear because it’s almost always very minimal. The last detail about his appearance is her actual downfall: he’s sporting his blue and gray plaid pajama pants and they’re sitting deliciously low on his hips.

“Lizzie, come back to bed,” William murmurs before noticing her outfit. “You’re not going to work, are you? You surely worked enough yesterday.”

“I was attempting to,” Lizzie says softly, her eyes traveling up and down his frame as he closes in on her.

“And why would you do that?” William asks, putting his hands on her hips and giving her a playful look.

“I have no idea,” Lizzie replies, reveling in the heat coming off him in waves.

“Did you notice it’s raining?” William asks, smirking down at her as her hands gravitate to his chest.

“Mmhmm,” Lizzie hums, biting her bottom lip. William places a kiss on her temple as she leans into his body.

“Come back to bed, love,” William whispers into her hair. He gently skims his hands up her curves before brushing his thumbs across the clothed undersides of her breasts.

“You’re a very evil man,” Lizzie gasps, pulling back to look him in the eyes. “Do you know that?”

“I’m well aware,” William says lowly, moving a hand down to unbutton and unzip her jeans. He pushes the material back and runs his fingers across the sliver of her exposed alabaster skin, keeping his gaze on her. She lets out a shaky breath as she leans into his touch.

“We’re not going to get anything done this morning,” Lizzie whimpers.

“I don’t see the issue,” William says and then smirks. “Have you noticed where we’re standing?”

Lizzie takes a moment to register what he’s said and then glances up, shaking her head in disbelief at the mistletoe above them.

“I don’t know how you get away with it but please don’t stop,” Lizzie says, looking back at him. William grins and moves his hands to grab the back of her thighs. Lizzie laughs lightly and cups the back of his neck as he lifts up her, Lizzie wrapping her legs around him. They share a tender kiss before William slowly starts walking them towards the bedroom.

“Do you remember why you wanted to spend the holidays at home?” William asks huskily, pushing up her shirt with one hand. He pauses in the hallway and presses her against the doorframe. Lizzie takes over and pulls it off in one quick movement, tossing it to the floor.

“For days like this,” Lizzie breathes out.

“Let’s make the most of just the two of us,” William whispers and Lizzie looks at him, nodding.

“Let’s,” Lizzie grins.

~~~~~~~

“Do you think it’s going to stop raining anytime soon?” Lizzie asks, glancing out to the window in the living room. They are both lying on the couch with a fire going and watching the end of another movie from Lizzie’s yuletide collection. William is wearing a pair of blue boxer briefs and white tee while Lizzie is lying on top of him, wearing her oversized ‘Seattle’ shirt and a pair of comfortable shorts.

“It’s lightened up a bit,” William says, looking out the window. “Are you planning to make an escape anytime soon?”

“No but I still have to wrap some presents,” Lizzie admits.

“That’s funny. I seem to remember someone telling me they were done,” William teases.

“Just because I’m done _shopping_ doesn’t mean I’m done _wrapping_ ,” Lizzie says, sticking her tongue out at him.

“Okay,” William chuckles. “What presents do you need to wrap? Maybe I can help.”

“Not when some of them are yours,” Lizzie says, scrunching her nose as she sits up.

“I see,” William replies.

“I still need to get the grocery shopping done,” Lizzie says. “I don’t have all the ingredients for the lasagna.”

“Easy solution then. Write down what you need and I’ll do the grocery shopping,” William says, swinging his legs to the floor. “That way you have your time to wrap.”

“You’re okay going out in this weather?” Lizzie asks.

“Since when has a little rain stopped me from doing a simple task? I’ll be just fine,” William says, leaning over and kissing her temple. “I’m going to get ready.”

“Maybe you can pick up something for dinner too?” Lizzie asks as he gets up.

“I was already planning on it,” William says.

“Great minds,” Lizzie smiles.

~~~~~~

While William is out, Lizzie is able to get a lot done. She laughs when he texts her about making it safely to the grocery store despite being stuck behind a slow driver for over six blocks. It takes her a few minutes to realize that she can use this time alone to get back at William for his mistletoe game.

When she finally finishes up her presents, she places most of them under the tree. She fills William’s stocking with the smaller gifts and a couple of trinkets. There is something really tempting about wanting to check her own stocking. It looks considerably stuffed which can only mean that William definitely went overboard. Lizzie glances at the door before peeking in her stocking but sadly everything inside is wrapped neatly. She hears the jingling of keys coming from the hallway and practically runs away from the fireplace to clean up her mess of wrapping supplies. Lizzie quickly grabs the tape and the scissors before dashing to the kitchen to put them away.

“Lizzie?” William says from down the hall.

“In the kitchen!” Lizzie replies, taking a quick breath. She hears his footsteps coming closer and then he comes around the corner with a few grocery bags in each hand. William smiles at her and puts them all down the counter.

“You’re looking a little rosy. Get too close to the fire?” William jokes.

“You know…stocking stuffers,” Lizzie says, taking food out of the bags. William studies her for a moment until Lizzie catches his gaze. “What?”

“You peeked,” William says as Lizzie hands him food to put in the fridge.

“I did not,” Lizzie says, just a little too quickly, avoiding eye contact with him.

“Lizzie, I love you but I can tell when you’re lying,” William says and Lizzie glances at him before sighing.

“Who _doesn’t_ peek in their stockings at least once,” Lizzie says defensively. William closes the fridge and comes up behind her, dropping a kiss on her shoulder.

“And that’s why everything is wrapped,” William says.

“So smug,” Lizzie says, nudging against him.

* * *

 

_Wednesday, December 24th_

Lizzie and William spend part of Christmas Eve cleaning up the apartment and preparing dinner for the evening. She calls her mom a few times to make sure she’s preparing the lasagna the right way, and gets an earful each time. William takes it upon himself to force Lizzie to the couch by the afternoon so she can relax. He puts in another movie from Lizzie’s pile of holiday movies and joins her there.

“Lasagna from scratch is so time consuming,” Lizzie says, resting her head on William’s shoulder.

“I’m sure that it will taste amazing,” William replies, kissing her crown.

“Do you think it was a silly idea to make tonight fancy dress even though it’s just our friends?” Lizzie asks.

“Not at all. I’ve chosen the perfect outfit,” William says, the corners of his mouth turning up and Lizzie laughs.

“I know _you_ like to dress up,” Lizzie pokes him in the ribs and he flinches.

“That is not polite, Miss Bennet,” William chuckles. “How would you like it if I did that to you?”

Lizzie gives him a knowing look but doesn’t say a word, waiting for him to realize.

“You have the filthiest mind, Lizzie,” William shakes his head.

“Actually, I didn’t say anything,” Lizzie says, pursing her lips. “But I’ve definitely corrupted you.”

“I have loved every minute of it,” William replies, giving her a playful look. He leans in and steals a quick kiss from her, feeling her hands move up to his neck.

“We’re not going to be paying attention to any of this movie, are we?” Lizzie asks, her gaze flickering between his eyes and his lips.

“I’m going to have to go with no,” William says, Lizzie grinning as they slide down together on the couch.

~~~~~~~

“Lizzie? Do you prefer the red or green tie?” William asks, standing in the frame of the bathroom door. She puts the curling iron down and has him hold both up for her.

“I like them both,” Lizzie says. “I’m wearing that red dress if that persuades you at all.”

“You know it does,” William says, smiling at her. “When is everybody planning to get here again?”

“Charlotte just texted me and said they’re on the road so within the hour,” Lizzie says, working on her hair again. “Would you mind checking on the lasagna and getting the salad together?”

“Not a problem,” William says before adding. “You’re looking very pretty, Lizzie.”

“I’m wearing a bathrobe, Will,” Lizzie laughs.

“Still pretty,” William says.

“You’re just trying to get compliments. Is that one of the suits you were fitted for a few months ago?” Lizzie grins, eyeing his outfit -- a three piece gray suit without the jacket and his sleeves are rolled up. His vest is currently undone as he drapes the red tie around his neck.

“This old thing?” William glancing down at his outfit.

“Yea. That old thing,” Lizzie scoffs before throwing at hairband at him. William ducks out of the way, laughing.

~~~~~~~~

Fitz and Brandon are the first to arrive with arms full of presents and dessert. They are dressed for the occasion: Fitz in a black button up with gold tie while Brandon is in a deep maroon sweater vest with green tie tucked underneath.

“Lizzie B! You’re looking sharp!” Fitz says, handing the dessert to William. “New dress?”

“You like it?” Lizzie asks, posing for them.

“Dazzling as always,” Fitz nods. “Where should we put the gifts?”

“Under the tree, of course” Lizzie gestures.

“I love the decorations,” Brandon says. “It feels like Christmas back at home.”

“What are you trying to say, Brandon?” William asks, Lizzie catching the twinkle in his eye.

“That your fiancé has good taste,” Brandon replies, walking towards Fitz and the tree. “And I’m so glad the fake tree is gone.”

“Ha!” Lizzie exclaims, pointing at William.

“I don’t know what you’re gloating about. I was completely willing to get this tree,” William says, shaking his head as he prepares food.

“Is this you as a kid, Lizzie?” Fitz asks, looking at the ornaments on the tree.

“Look, it’s little Darcy,” Brandon points out.

“You guys are going to have cute kids,” Fitz says and Brandon elbows him.

“Well thank you for the compliment, Fitz,” William says. “It’s a bit early for that though.”

“I think we’re just going to focus on our wedding at the moment,” Lizzie chuckles.

“Hey. I’m just saying. We can be your babysitters!” Fitz says, gesturing between him and Brandon.

“You’ll probably have to get in line behind Gigi,” William replies.

“Our kids are going to be really spoiled, aren’t they?” Lizzie says, glancing at William.

“Without a doubt,” William chuckles.

~~~~~~~

Gigi and Sidney arrives a few minutes later with appetizers and more presents. Gigi is stunning in a white embroidered dress with a red sash and butterflies sparsely scattered across it. Sidney is in white shirt and black slacks with a dark tie. Charlotte and Sam are the last to arrive and Charlotte looks fantastic in a black lace dress. Sam is wearing a red button down with black slacks and a skinny silver tie. Cocktails are served and the noise level of the apartment is amplified as conversations get under way.

Charlotte helps Lizzie in the kitchen when the timer goes off and the lasagna is brought to the table to cool. The rest of the food is spread across the dining room table and everybody takes their seats.

“Oh my god, Lizzie,” Charlotte says after trying the lasagna. “This is _better_ than your Mom’s!”

“It’s the same recipe!” Lizzie replies, slightly shocked.

“Well, you obviously did something different,” Charlotte says. “It’s really good.”

“It should be. She spent a few hours making it,” William says, glancing at Lizzie and smiling at her.

“I’m no expert about your Mom’s since I’ve only had it once,” Gigi adds. “But I have to agree with Charlotte. This is amazing.”

“My compliments to the chef,” Brandon says, holding up his wine glass.

“And the sous chef,” Sidney says. Lizzie presses her lips together and looks at William, who has an amused look on his face.

“Such a suck up,” Gigi grins at him, nudging into his shoulder.

~~~~~~~

After dinner is finished, the guys help clear the table and the desserts are brought out for everybody.

“So, Sam,” Lizzie says, handing him a plate of apple pie and ice cream. “I hear you’re meeting the parents tomorrow.”

“You heard correctly,” Sam says, Charlotte rubbing his arm for a moment. “Do you have any advice for me?”

“Don’t insult her family,” William says hastily and Fitz throws his head back in laughter.

“My family loves you _now_ ,” Lizzie says, rubbing William’s back.

“Of course,” William replies.

“I don’t think either of us made fantastic first impressions on each other’s families.” Lizzie says.

“I beg to differ. I liked you before I even met you!” Gigi says.

“Well, thank you, Gigi,” Lizzie says. “Why don’t you give him some advice?”

“I made a great first impression with Sidney's parents,” Gigi replies with a grin. “I just used my charming personality and was very polite.”

“You were raised that way,” William says and Gigi sticks her tongue out at him. He pulls a face and they both laugh.

“Gigi’s family is basically all in this room,” Sidney says, taking a deep breath. “It was a little intimidating.”

“I think you did great, Sidney,” Lizzie says before gesturing to William. “William may have a hard exterior when it comes to Gigi but there’s history behind it. These two are close and they will protect each other no matter what. I know firsthand.”

“The most important thing is how you’re treating my sister, Sidney,” William says. “First impressions don’t really matter in the end. It’s how you continue to act around her friends and family that really shape how I think of you. You’ve earned my friendship and my respect because you’re not putting on a show. I can see how happy Gigi is with you and that’s more than I could hope for with anybody.”

“Thank you,” Sidney says after a moment.

“I may have softened him up for you,” Lizzie says and William chuckles.

“Just a bit,” Gigi adds.

“You know there’s only one way out of this group now, right?” Fitz says, giving him a look.

“Uhh yea,” Sidney says with a slightly worried look. “You are constantly reminding me.”

“Just making sure,” Fitz says and Sam snorts.

“Stop being a bully,” Brandon says. “You didn’t make the greatest impression on my family.”

“You family is huge!” Fitz says defensively. “Do you know how big the wedding would have been if we _didn’t_ elope?”

“Fitz having a hard time socially?” Lizzie asks. “I have to hear this story.”

“Okay, now listen. I was told I was going to meet his parents. I was prepared for parents,” Fitz says and Brandon is already chuckling. “I was not prepared for an entire family reunion! Two sisters and their boyfriends, three sets of aunts and uncles, ten cousins, their spouses and a gaggle of kids. Not to mention two grandparents and one great grandmother! How can you possibly remember everybody’s names on the first try?”

“It was hilarious,” Brandon says through his laughter.

“Maybe for you!” Fitz says. “I was calling your great grandmother ‘Sherry’ all day long! She _never_ corrected me.”

“What is her name?” Charlotte asks, looking between the two.

“Geraldine,” William speaks up, barely concealed amusement spread across his face. “Brandon’s cousins still call Fitz ‘Sherry’ on occasion.”

“Dial it back there, Darce. Just because you introduced us doesn’t mean you can make fun of it too,” Fitz says, giving him sharp look.

“Okay, kettle,” William says and both Lizzie and Gigi start snickering.

“Please tell me you have a good story, Brandon,” Sam says as he fidgets with a fork in his hand.

“Fitz gets his personality from his parents,” Brandon says. “Going from my big family to Fitz’s small family…there’s a big difference. When I met them, it was just them so I was pretty nervous. They kept teasing me because I was knocking everything over. I ruined the table cloth when I spilled my glass of wine. His mom said she was looking for a reason to buy a new one anyway.”

 “My parents practically favor you more than me,” Fitz says, smiling at him. Brandon leans over and gives him a short kiss.

“Sam, I’ve known Charlotte the longest. This is what you need to know,” Lizzie says. “Maria pretty much loves everybody. Talk to her about Harry Potter or Doctor Who and you’ll be set.”

“It’s true,” Charlotte nods.

“Her dad is not afraid to ask you the tough questions but that’s what a dad tends to do,” Lizzie says. “He wants to know if Charlotte is in the right hands…which, I think she totally is. He loves La Crema Pinot Noirs wine but not very many people know that. You will totally win if you bring him a bottle of that.”

“Thanks, bestie,” Charlotte smiles at her.

“No problem,” Lizzie says. “Her mom is the sweetest woman but can get a little excitable. Be polite and lend her a hand, even if she doesn’t ask for it. She tends to make her Christmas presents because she likes the homemade stuff. They might be odd.”

“Remember that sweater?” Charlotte asks and they both laugh for a moment.

“Just be yourself,” Lizzie says. “You thoroughly charmed me. Her mom is a piece of cake compared to me.”

“I will definitely keep that in mind,” Sam says.

“One last thing…Charlotte’s mom and my mom are best friends,” Lizzie says. “You may not be grilled by her mom but you will most definitely be grilled by mine.”

“Is it that bad, William?” Sam asks.

“What am I allowed to say?” William looks at Lizzie and she just gives him a look. “Her mom means well but she can come off strong. Bing is getting weekly emails from her on the best positions for conceiving.”

“What! Oh my god,” Lizzie starts laughing. “Jane hasn’t told me that.”

“Jane is unaware of this. Bing doesn’t have the heart to tell Mrs. Bennet to stop,” William says.

“Soooo…that’s Mrs. Bennet for you,” Charlotte say, sharing an amused look with Sam.

“I have a question,” Brandon says after a moment. “It’s not really related to this conversation but I felt that I had to bring it up.”

“What’s that?” Lizzie asks.

“Why exactly is there mistletoe hung above this table?” Brandon asks, pointing at the top of the light fixture hanging over the table. The rest of the group looks up and William bursts out laughing.

~~~~~~~ 

After the food is put away, Lizzie and Charlotte bring gifts over for everybody to open. Gigi gives William a gag gift of a countdown clock and Lizzie laughs as he silently sets it to their wedding date, down to the minute. They all move to the living room, Fitz and Brandon on the smaller couch and Gigi, Sidney, Charlotte and Sam on the other. Ties are loosened and Lizzie starts _It’s a Wonderful Life_ at the insistence of Charlotte, a movie they’ve always watched together during the holidays. She happily takes a seat on William’s lap in her comfortable chair and she curls her legs into him, William lazily caressing her knee throughout the movie. Surprisingly, Brandon is the first one to yawn as the credits roll and it starts a chain reaction of everybody realizing how much time has really passed.

“We had a really good time, Lizzie,” Fitz says, standing up. “A plus hostess as usual.”

“We have an early morning. Driving to his parents for lunch and then mine for dinner before heading off to Tahoe,” Brandon adds.

“All in one day?” Lizzie asks, giving him a hug goodbye.

“We might take up the offer of staying overnight,” Fitz says, gesturing to Gigi and Sidney. “But then these two will be all alone in the cabin.”

“Very funny, Fitz,” Gigi rolls her eyes. Fitz and Brandon say their goodbyes to the rest of the group while Lizzie pulls Gigi off to the side.

“I have one other gift for you,” Lizzie says, handing her a bag. “I didn’t want you to open it in front of William.”

“Oh? Is it scandalous?” Gigi jokes.

“No,” Lizzie huffs. “You’ll see tomorrow.”

“I guess I’ll have to trust you, Lizzie Bennet,” Gigi says with a smile. “Say hello to Bing and Jane for me! You’re going to have an amazing time in New York. William will definitely see to that.”

“I’m really excited about it!” Lizzie says. “Even though it’s probably going to be below freezing degrees the whole time.”

“Yea but you’ll have that gorgeous view of Central Park! The Ritz-Carlton is William’s go to hotel for his business trips. I love that place. They have a chocolate cake at the bar that rivals your favorite,” Gigi says.

“Don’t you tease me,” Lizzie says.

“I would never,” Gigi laughs.

“What’s going on?” Charlotte asks, coming over with Sam.

“Gigi’s recommending something in New York,” Lizzie says.

“Also tea!” Gigi says quickly. “They do afternoon tea!”

“Uh oh. Lizzie will never leave the hotel!” Charlotte teases.

“Oh, shut up,” Lizzie shakes her head. Sidney walks over to them with Gigi’s coat and they give each other big hugs before leaving.

“How does it feel to not be going home this year?” Charlotte asks.

“It’s different,” Lizzie admits. “It’s more relaxing…other than the fact that we’re leaving for New York in three days and I feel like I’m not done packing.”

“Big trips always give me that feeling,” Sam says.

“Yea? How would you recommend packing for a month long trip that varies between forty degrees and seventy five degrees?” Lizzie asks.

“You are _not_ about to start complaining about your all expenses paid by your future husband exotic honeymoon,” Charlotte says, giving her a look.

“No,” Lizzie says sheepishly and Sam laughs. “So, anyway! Good luck, Sam. I want to hear all about it.”

“You definitely will,” Sam says, giving her a hug. “Enjoy your trip! Don’t get lost in those big crowds.”

“I sure hope not,” Lizzie says, smiling.

“And don’t forget about your Skype session with your parents in the morning,” Charlotte says with a bit of a smirk.

“Oh, thanks. I totally would have forgotten, Charlotte,” Lizzie deadpans.

“Forgotten what?” William asks, coming over and resting a hand on Lizzie’s lower back.

“She’s just reminding me about tomorrow’s video session with my parents,” Lizzie says, looking at him.

“Uh, yea. I tried to explain Domino to her mother,” William says. “It didn’t work so well.”

“Technologically challenged parents are a real thing, William,” Charlotte jokes.

“I know,” William says. “We’re just glad Lydia agreed to set things up.”

“We owe her a really good souvenir from New York,” Lizzie says, bumping into his shoulder.

“Pretty sure we’ll be able to find something,” William replies, smiling down at her.

“Alright, we need to get going,” Charlotte says, starting to walk to the door with Lizzie.

“You’re going to be fine, Sam,” William says as the two of them stay behind, giving him a quick hug. “I really did make a terrible first impression…and didn’t amend it for a while. Look where we are now, though.”

“It’s a good place to be,” Sam says, glancing over at the girls chatting away. “Really looking forward to your wedding.”

“I’m thrilled that you’re able to join us for everything,” William replies.

“Wherever she goes, I go. Of course, she’s not going to the bachelor party,” Sam chuckles. “Have a good Christmas, William.”

“You too, Sam,” William says as they walk to Charlotte and Lizzie.

“Ready to go?” Charlotte asks.

“Of course,” Sam says, grabbing his jacket.

“Text me any shenanigans!” Lizzie says quickly as they walk out the door. She leans against it and takes a deep breath as William watches her.

“I’d say that was a pretty successful evening,” William says, holding out his hand. Lizzie takes it and he pulls her in for a hug. She tucks herself under his chin and wraps her arms around him.

“I agree,” Lizzie mumbles into his chest. “So glad everyone could come.”

“Are you tired?” William asks. Lizzie lifts her head to rest her chin against him and he bends down to give her a quick kiss.

“It’s been a long day,” Lizzie says.

“It has,” William nods. “Shall we go to bed?”

“We shall,” Lizzie says with a little smirk as she disentangles herself from him. She grabs his hand and slowly walks through the apartment towards their bedroom. “Wouldn’t want Santa to miss our place.”

“Does Santa even visit the bad boys and girls?” William teases.

“Will!” Lizzie laughs.

“I’m just wondering,” William says.

As Lizzie is in the bathroom getting ready for bed, William takes the opportunity to lay out her gifts under the tree. Lizzie does the same thing only a few minutes later.

* * *

 

_Thursday, December 25th_

Light starts to filter into William and Lizzie’s bedroom and William is the first one to wake up. He gazes at Lizzie for a moment before he tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. She sighs softly and the barest hint of a smile shows up at the corners of her mouth before her eyes slowly open.

“Good morning,” William murmurs.

“Good morning,” Lizzie hums before scooting in closer. He rests a hand on her waist and smiles at her. “We should stay in bed all day.”

“That sounds like a wonderful plan,” William says. “But I have this nagging feeling that today is kind of important.”

“Noo. You must be mistaken,” Lizzie replies, rubbing her thumb across his jaw line. “Nothing is happening today.”

“Are you sure?” William asks, playfully narrowing his eyes at her.

“Preeeetty sure,” Lizzie grins.

“I’d _like_ to believe you,” William says with a hint of skepticism.

“How can I persuade you?” Lizzie asks. She pulls herself up and straddles William, resting her hands on his bare chest. He smirks and runs his hands up her thighs, resting his hands on her hips. Lizzie bends down and moves her hands up to cup his face before giving him a slow and passionate kiss. He inhales as she pulls back and they share a smile.

“Merry Christmas, Lizzie,” William says softly, moving his arms to her back to keep her close.

“Merry Christmas, Will,” Lizzie says, kissing his cheek and resting her head on his shoulder.

“Did you realize…” William says slowly. “That we’ll be married by next Christmas?”

“Mmmm,” Lizzie hums contently. “It crossed my mind.”

“We’re getting so close,” William says, glancing at her.

“Just a little over a month,” Lizzie smiles at him. “But we’d have to consult the countdown clock to know the exact time.”

William snorts. “It’s a silly gift but I appreciate the thought.”

“Speaking of gifts…” Lizzie says.

“Ah yes,” William say. “Now that we’ve established that it is _actually_ Christmas, I suppose we should get out of bed.”

“I like it right here though,” Lizzie says, pouting at him.

“You’re the one who mentioned gifts!” William laughs. “Besides, I thought I could make you some pancakes since you’re missing your dad’s this year.”

“I like pancakes,” Lizzie says.

“I know you do,” William replies. “But you need to get off me first and then I make them.”

“If I must,” Lizzie says, sitting up and rolling off of him.

“We have most of this day to ourselves,” William says, sitting up and getting out of bed. “Once we’re finished opening presents with your parents, we can do whatever you’d like.”

“You give me entirely too much power, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie says as he pulls her out of bed.

“Haven’t you figured it out already, Miss Bennet? I love a woman with power,” William grins down at her.

“You have amazing taste,” Lizzie says, standing on her toes and gives him a quick kiss. She lingers, neither of them wanting to move before William clears his throat.

“We should make ourselves presentable for your parents,” William suggests.

“I don’t know. My mom would probably appreciate your physique,” Lizzie jokes before they both cringe. “Let’s pretend I never said that.”

“I can definitely agree to that,” William shakes his head.

~~~~~~~

After William turns on the tree lights (smiling when Lizzie runs over to kiss him), he makes some pancakes and scrambled eggs while she decorks a bottle of champagne and mixes up some mimosas. They enjoy breakfast in the living room and clink their glasses after a short toast.  Lizzie grabs their plates when they finish and William sets up Skype on their television.

“Everything working?” Lizzie asks, grabbing her phone and taking a seat on the couch.

“Just about,” William says, changing the settings with the remote. “You can let Lydia know we’re ready and your parents will be on the small screen in moments.”

“Much better than the computer!” Lizzie says before she calls Lydia.

“Merry Christmas!!” Lydia answers.

“Merry Christmas to you too!” Lizzie responds. “Did you already rip apart everything under the tree?”

“Just the stockings. Totally ate all the chocolate in your stocking too,” Lydia says.

“Mom put our stockings up?” Lizzie asks as William takes a seat next to her.

“Of course! She filled them with candy so jackpot for me!” Lydia laughs. “I assume this phone call is for me to set up our helpless parents on the computer.”

“It is,” Lizzie says. “And thank you for doing this!”

“Yea yea. I know. I’m awesome,” Lydia says and Lizzie chuckles. She hears the thumping of Lydia running down the stairs and her mom and dad’s voices in the background. It takes a few minutes but before they know it, Mr. and Mrs. Bennet are gracing their television screen. Lydia grins and waves at them before running out of their view.

“Lizzie!! William!” Mrs. Bennet shouts. She moves closer to the screen to give them a close up of her eyes. “Can you see me?”

“Mom…Mom. You need to back up a little,” Lizzie says, holding back a laugh.

“Like this?!” Mrs. Bennet asks loudly, moving back so her face covers the frame.

“A little more, Mrs. Bennet. We can’t see Mr. Bennet,” William says, avoiding eye contact with Lizzie to reel in his own amusement.

“I’m so sorry!” Mrs. Bennet shouts, sitting back more. Mr. Bennet appears in the frame, sitting quietly in the chair with a wry smile.

“Hi Dad! Merry Christmas!” Lizzie says, smiling at him.

“Merry Christmas, Lizzie,” Mr. Bennet smiles wryly. “William.”

“Mr. Bennet,” William nods. “How is your morning so far?”

“As well as to be expected,” Mr. Bennet says. “I suppose Lydia will be crashing sooner than usual with the amount of sugar she’s had.”

“She ate so much! How will that girl survive living on her own?!” Mrs. Bennet shouts. “My baby is growin’ up! I can’t even believe it!!”

“Mom,” Lizzie says. “You really don’t need to raise your voice. We can hear you just fine.”

“Am I being loud?!” Mrs. Bennet asks with emphasis, turning to Mr. Bennet. “Am I loud?”

“It’s just like a phone call, dear. William has explained this,” Mr. Bennet says, throwing a look to him. “You’re merely seeing them while we talk.”

“This is just so new to me!” Mrs. Bennet says, waving her hands about. “Lydia is moving out in a matter of days. DAYS! You two not being here and Jane and Bing in New York. Still no grandbabies on the way, in case you wanted to know-”

Lizzie hides her face behind William’s shoulder for a moment while he bites the inside of his cheek as her mother rambles on.

“--And I told her earlier this morning…well later this morning. I can’t get the hang of the time change still,” Mrs. Bennet continues. “Anyway, she’s not getting any younger and neither am I!”

“Hon,” Mr. Bennet says, putting a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sure Lizzie and William have other plans today. Would you like to open the presents from them?”

“Oh, yes! I just got so off track!” Mrs. Bennet says excitedly. “Did you get our packages?”

“They arrived earlier this week, Mrs. Bennet,” William replies, getting up and walking out of view to the tree.

“Where did William go?” Mrs. Bennet says quickly.

“Still here, Mrs. Bennet!” William says.

“He’s just getting the packages, Mom,” Lizzie smiles as he returns to the couch.

“We have your presents right here!” Mrs. Bennet says, pointing off screen. “Lydia didn’t even put them under the tree until last night!”

“We did the same thing,” Lizzie says before turning to William. “I think we need scissors.”

“On it,” William jumps to his feet and hurries to the kitchen, returning a moment later.

Once they open the shipping boxes, they find gifts of various sizes labeled for each other them. Her parents insist they open their presents first and wrapping paper starts ripping. Lizzie lets out a short cackle when William unveils a book called _The Good Husband Guide: 19 Tips for Domestic Bliss._ He laughs when she opens a similar book called _The Good Wife Guide: 19 Rules for Keeping a Happy Husband_.

“This will…certainly come in handy,” William says slowly.

“I had to get something for your impending wedded bliss,” Mrs. Bennet says. “They were recommended to me by the nice woman at Barnes & Noble.”

“Thanks, Mom,” Lizzie says, exchanging an entertaining look with William. “Open yours now!”

Lizzie’s mom is quick with her presents, giving them both praise for their thoughtfulness. Mr. Bennet takes his time, opening Lizzie’s present first.

“The latest model train guidebook!” Mr. Bennet says happily. “This is perfect, Lizzie. Did Lydia tell you mine was falling apart?”

“I saw it myself, Dad. It’s in pretty bad shape,” Lizzie grins. “Now you can be up to date.”

“Thank you very much,” Mr. Bennet says. He opens William’s gift next and his mouth drops in surprise. “Is this an original R.253 Dock Authority Shunter? They were discontinued in 1967!”

“I may have called a few people,” William says, Lizzie giving him a smile and nudging his shoulder.

“Well done, William. Fantastic gifts all around,” Mr. Bennet says.

“I love everything!” Mrs. Bennet adds, clapping her hands together.

“Mom! I think the cinnamon buns are burning!” Lydia yells off screen.

“Oh no!” Mrs. Bennet gasps, jumping out of her chair.

“I think now is as good a time as any to end this video call,” Mr. Bennet says. “Your mother is making cinnamon buns for the whole neighborhood. At least that’s what I choose to believe since there are dozens laying around the kitchen right now.”

“Don’t let that get too out of control,” Lizzie chuckles. “Enjoy the rest of your Christmas. I love you! Tell Mom the same thing!”

“I certainly will. Same goes to the two of you.” Mr. Bennet says, smiling before disconnecting the call.

Lizzie starts to clean up the wrapping paper as William flips through the husband guide.

“Any good tips?” Lizzie teases, throwing the paper into the fireplace.

“Umm,” William starts, his eyes darting across a page. “If you let me hang out with my friends, I will crave more time with you.”

“What?” Lizzie laughs.

“It’s comically out of date,” William says. “She surely gave us these in jest.”

“Maybe like fifty percent ironic,” Lizzie says and William laughs.

“Soo…stockings?” William suggests.

“Yes,” Lizzie nods quickly. He gets up and they grab their stockings before returning to the couch. They both begin to pull out the contents, unwrapping each little trinket and Lizzie starts to laugh.

“You wrapped the chocolate!” Lizzie cackles. “You put _so_ much in here.”

“I know you love it,” William says with an amused grin, pulling out chocolate from his own stocking.

“It’s such a waste of wrapping paper,” Lizzie says with a hint of scolding.

“Well, I knew you would peek so I had to take precautionary measures,” William replies.

“Mmhmm,” Lizzie rolls her eyes at him before taking out a small envelope near the toe of her stocking. “Ooh. What’s this?”

Lizzie opens it up and pulls out a gift card from Bloom Beauty Lounge in New York. Her face lights up just a little and she looks up at William.

“I know that you and Jane were planning to have a girl’s day while we were in New York,” William says. “Bing and I arranged for both of you to have facials at this spa. Jane apparently loves this particular place.”

I’ve never had a facial! It sounds like fun,” Lizzie says, setting the card down and leaning towards him to kiss his cheek. “Thank you, Will.”

“Also,” William says. “You won’t be getting everything today.”

“I thought so,” Lizzie says. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist something in New York.”

“What can I say? I want to make the trip memorable,” William smirks. He pulls out a long envelope from his stocking and raises an eyebrow at her. “Are you attempting to do the same thing?”

“I had to put something else in your stocking besides little trinkets and chocolate,” Lizzie says, waggling her eyebrows.

William opens it up and pull out a few slips of paper with Lizzie’s distinct handwriting scrawled on them.

“Are these…bedroom coupons?” William muses, glancing up at her.  “’This is good for one honeymoon day of anything you want, wherever you’d like.’ Don’t we already do this?”

“We do,” Lizzie says, her eyes sparkling “I just came across this idea on a wedding website. It’s a silly stocking stuffer really.”

“But an entire day of _anything_ I want,” William says lowly, giving her a flirtatious look. “I will cash this in on one condition.”

“What’s that?” Lizzie asks, pulling at her bottom lip.

“You get one too,” William says.

“I can definitely agree to that,” Lizzie nods eagerly. He chuckles and brings her in for a short kiss, his hands framing her face. She smiles against his lips and pulls him back in as he starts to move away. They both take a deep breath as the kiss ends and Lizzie’s eyes are sparkling.

“So…would you care to go first or shall I?” William asks as Lizzie puts aside everything in her stocking to make room.

“You can open the first one,” Lizzie says and William gets up from the couch.

“Let’s see,” William murmurs, looking through the small pile of presents. “How about this big box?”

“Nope,” Lizzie shakes her head.

“Would you like to point out which gift I’m allowed to open first?” William asks. “Maybe you should have put numbers on the gifts.”

“Oh, stop,” Lizzie says. “You can open the small one.”

“Then I will,” William replies, grabbing that one and another one for Lizzie. “This one is for you.”

“Thank you,” Lizzie says, keeping it in her lap while William opens his gift. A smile spreads across his face as he lifts the lid.

“Will this be a staple gift from you every year?” William asks, pulling out a deep blue satin tie. “Because I would actually love that.”

“I liked how the material felt,” Lizzie says, giving him a cheesy smile.

“Leave it to you to buy me a tie based on how it feels under your fingertips,” William says, gazing at her for a moment.

“It’s a very important factor, Will,” Lizzie says, pursing her lips.

“I would have to agree,” William replies before gesturing to Lizzie’s gift. “Your turn.”

Lizzie picks up the small gift in her lap and quickly tears off the wrapping paper. She opens the small box and her expression softens as she pulls out a small ornament. It has a picture of her and William from a few months ago in the middle.

“Where did you find this?” Lizzie asks, smiling up at him.

“Lydia actually helped me track it down,” William says. “She took me to a little ornament store near Pier 39. Said we needed to go where the tourists were.”

“So the details are coming out now,” Lizzie laughs and William shrugs. “I love this picture of us!”

“Me too,” William beams. “I thought about using the same photo as the one on the mantel but decided against it. We could always switch it out for one of our wedding photos later.”

“Nooo. I’m keeping it this way,” Lizzie says, holding it against her chest. “We’re just going to have to go back and get another one later.”

“For you, I am willing to brave Pier 39 anytime,” William says and Lizzie smiles. “Alright. What am I allowed to open next?”

Lizzie and William switch off and open a few presents when William hands her two at once.

“These two are paired together so they should be opened together,” William says, sitting down next to her. She readjusts herself and sits cross-legged, facing him.

“Which first? The chicken or the egg?” Lizzie teases but he gives no answer except a shrug. She opens the first package (upside down) which looks like a ream of paper.

“Ooh, paper! How exciting!” Lizzie exclaims before William turns it over in her hands, rolling his eyes. “Oh, Will…”

 _From the desk of Lizzie Bennet Darcy_ is printed across the top of each delicately textured page. She gives him a sweet look and takes a small breath before silently opening the second present. Inside the box is rich green handled seal monogrammed with LBD, complete with matching green sealing wax and envelopes to go with her paper.

“This is _gorgeous_ ,” Lizzie gasps. “I absolutely love this!”

“I’m so happy you do,” William says with a big smile. “You’re always slipping letters in my suitcase when I have a business trip. I thought you might like to try it the way I’ve been doing it all this time.”

“I’m going to have to now,” Lizzie says, looking at the detail of her soon-to-be initials.

“And,” William says softly, putting a hand over hers. “I really wanted to be the first one to give you something that had your new married name on it.”

“I’m glad you did,” Lizzie grins. “And the green is a nice touch.”

“I thought so,” William says, a bit smugly. “Also, I wanted to have your own stationary because I know you took some of my stationary in the last few months.”

“I swear somebody told me once that what’s theirs is mine,” Lizzie says, tapping her cheek. “I’m having the hardest time remembering who!”

“Hey, now,” William laughs. “I said it was just fine. I just noticed.”

“Mmhmm,” Lizzie hums, leaning forward on her knees and giving him a short kiss. “I really do love it, Will. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” William murmurs before glancing at the tree.

“Let me get your next present,” Lizzie says, seeing where his eyes are focused. She gets off the couch and grabs the heavier of the two presents left under the tree.

“So, not the one that’s only for my eyes,” William says with a joking pout.

“No,” Lizzie says with a cautious smile as she sits down, getting back into her previous position. “I really hope you like this one.”

“I’ve loved everything so far,” William says before she hands him the box. He slowly tears away the wrapping paper before pulling open the flaps of the box the present sits in. Lizzie keeps her eyes on him as he sits there silently for a moment, staring at the contents of the box. William takes a deep breath and gives her the most touching look, which makes her break out into a wide smile. He pulls out a handful of DVDs, which have various pictures of his parents on each cover. “Lizzie…”

“I realize I’m quickly making it a tradition to give you something that has to do with your parents during Christmas,” Lizzie says, taking a deep breath. “But I just couldn’t resist doing this.”

“How did you?” William asks, opening one up and looking at the insert inside. “And so quickly?”

“With help from a few of my departments and Mrs. Reynolds,” Lizzie says.

“Mrs. Reynolds?” William asks, his eyebrows shooting up.

“I’m surprised you didn’t notice, actually. I didn’t want you to be suspicious of the tapes disappearing from their shelf so I made sure to leave _after_ you,” Lizzie says and William chuckles a little. “Then I kept in touch with Mrs. Reynolds so I would know to get home _before_ you with you being none the wiser.”

“You are too clever for me,” William says. “This is so incredibly detailed. I love these pictures.”

“They’re all taken from footage on the tapes,” Lizzie says, pointing a few pictures that she likes. “The conversion was easy enough. I could have just put them in blank cases but I really wanted this to be special. Sandy suggested the little inserts for each DVD so I did that. Then Katie actually suggested the design for the covers.”

“One of the best presents you’ve ever given me,” William says in awe.

“You would have done the same for me,” Lizzie shrugs. William smiles at her and then puts the DVDs to his side. He pulls her into his lap and holds her tightly, Lizzie wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I love you so much, Lizzie,” William whispers.

“I love you too, Will,” Lizzie says. He holds her for a few minutes, reveling in the feeling of her in his arms.

“You know,” William says after a while, Lizzie pulling her head back to look at him. “This makes it so much easier to show our future kids when they ask about their grandparents.”

“That was just one of the reasons I wanted to do it,” Lizzie smiles at him. He reaches up and plays with a loose tendril of her hair for a moment before tucking it behind her ear.

“Would you like your last gift? It’s a bit trivial in comparison,” William says.

“We’re not comparing gifts,” Lizzie replies, climbing off his lap. “And yes, please.”

William gets up and grabs her last gift under the tree, leaving one left for him.

“I wonder what it is,” Lizzie says, taking it from him and shaking it slightly.

“Careful,” William warns. Lizzie gives him a look and then pulls the bow off the long, flat box. She shimmies the top off the present, folds back the tissue paper and immediately lets out a loud laugh.

“Oh my god!” Lizzie gasps. She pulls out a frame that holds two different pictures; one of William and Lydia sitting on a mall Santa’s lap pulling faces and another one of William alone with Santa. “I can’t even believe you did this!”

“I’ve learned that the Bennets can be very persuasive,” William says with a smile. “Lydia suggested it and I found myself standing in line with twenty small children.”

“This is utterly amazing,” Lizzie says, shaking her head as she looks at the pictures. “I love this. I adore you for actually going through with it.”

“It was completely worth it just to see your reaction,” William replies.

“Oh man,” Lizzie takes a deep breath. “Lydia really dragged you all over, didn’t she?”

“She didn’t really drag me, per se,” William says. “I found myself having a genuinely good time when I was alone with your sister. I willingly went where she thought was a good idea.”

Lizzie smiles widely at him and they stare at each other for a few moments. William breaks his gaze first and looks at the gifts surrounding him.

“Well…I have to say that we outdid each other this year,” William says.

“We sure did,” Lizzie nods before peeking at the tree. “Actually…there is-”

Lizzie is cut off by the sound of her phone ringing, resting on the coffee table. She jumps off the couch and grabs it, lighting up when she sees that it’s Jane. 

“Jane! Merry Christmas!” Lizzie answers and then pauses for a moment. “Yes! It was in my stocking...I can’t wait. It’s going to be so much fun.”

William sits there, watching Lizzie animatedly talk to her sister when his own phone buzzes in his pocket. He chuckles when he pulls his phone out.

“Merry Christmas, Bing,” William says. 

~~~~~~

Morning quickly melts into the afternoon and Lizzie and William are cuddling on the couch, watching _White Christmas_ with another fire going _._ Every so often, Lizzie hums along to one of the songs which makes William inexplicably smile. By the time Rosemary Clooney is leaving the Pine Tree Lodge, William is more invested in Lizzie’s neck. She tries to resist for as long as possible, half-heartedly paying attention to the movie, but he starts dragging his tongue to her weak spot and she knows she’s lost.

“Not fair,” Lizzie growls, flipping herself over to face him. He simply smirks before pushing her down on the couch to kiss her. She grins against his lips as he moves above her and bears his weight against her. It doesn’t take long for her to get wrapped up in his soft touches. She moves her hands down his back as he leaves a trail of kisses along her jaw line, Lizzie sighing as his hand moves under her shirt. She grabs and pulls at the back of his shirt when William stops, sits up on his knees and removes it himself.

“Just to make it easier on you,” William teases. Lizzie giggles and then he leans back down, returning to her neck. She turns her head towards the direction of the tree to give him better access and he uses it to his advantage. She briefly shuts her eyes as his hand wanders slowly south, feeling the anticipation growing in the pit of her stomach. Something catches her attention under the tree and it takes her a moment to realize what it is.

“Will!” Lizzie exclaims.

“Eager this evening, are we?” William teases, pulling back to look at her.

“Calm down, lover boy,” Lizzie laughs. “I just realized there’s another present under the tree.”

“Can it wait?” William asks, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s for you though,” Lizzie grins. “I think you might like it.”

“Then by all means,” William says, moving off her. She gives him a quick kiss and gets up from the couch, emphasizing her hips as she walks. “Is this part of the gift?”

“Maaybe,” Lizzie says slowly, bending down to grab the box. She looks at him deliberately, William unable to read her expression, and she starts to walk towards the bedroom.

“I thought that was for me?” William asks in confusion.

“Well, here’s the thing,” Lizzie says, pausing near hall. “This gift isn’t really _for_ you, it’s for _you_.”

“Ohh,” William says, realization dawning on him. “Shall I stay here or…?”

“Maybe get a little more comfortable,” Lizzie says, waggling her eyebrows.

“As you wish,” William says and Lizzie smiles. As soon as Lizzie leaves the room, William removes everything but his boxer briefs and sits back down to wait for her. He mind wanders to what she has for him. There has not been a dull moment in his life since she entered it and he loves these intimate times with her.

“Excuse me, William,” Lizzie says, pulling himself out of his thoughts. He turns towards her and his jaw slackens a bit. She’s wearing simple yet sexy red lingerie with little green bows at the straps of her bra and the middle of her underwear. At the center of her bra is a little mistletoe detail, which makes him smile. She has her hands behind her back and she grins as she makes her way over to him.

“Do you like it?” Lizzie asks sultrily.

“Very much,” William nods.

“The best part is that I bought this before you started your little game,” Lizzie says, stopping in front of him. “Which has been _very_ enjoyable, I might add.”

“It really has,” William says, his eyes traveling up her body.

“I brought reinforcements. Just in case,” Lizzie says. She takes her hand from behind her back and holds up some mistletoe above her head, Lizzie sporting that cheesy smile he loves so much. She sees his eyes flash and his hands fly to her waist, pulling her down and into his lap.

“I will happily comply,” William says huskily. Lizzie rests her arms on his shoulders and he leans in to kiss her, full of passion and lust. She quickly drops the mistletoe to the floor and runs her fingers through his hair, William already aching to feel her pressed against his chest. He moves his hands from her waist to cup her butt and he makes a little surprised noise in his throat.

“Velvet?” William asks in surprise, breaking away from the kiss.

“Just another thing that feels good on my skin,” Lizzie murmurs, licking her lips.

“Very nice,” William says lowly, his eyes darkening further. He kisses her again and his hands caress up and down her back, noticing the contrast between her smooth skin and the velvet of her underwear. As their kiss deepens, he pulls her in close and she whimpers as she feels his arousal pressed against her. She starts to grind her hips against him and he breaks off the kiss with a loud groan.

“Now who’s playing fair,” William gasps as she grinds hard against him once more.

“All’s fair in love and war,” Lizzie quips. William growls and flips them over, Lizzie giggling as he hovers over her.

“I think I forgot to give you a little something as well,” William grins, brushing his fingers down her stomach.

“It’s definitely not little,” Lizzie smirks, reaching for the waistband of his boxer briefs and letting it snap back.

“Naughty,” William breathes. Lizzie cups her hands around his neck and pulls him closer to her.

“It is so ridiculously sexy to hear you say that word,” Lizzie says, biting her bottom lip.

“Oh?” William asks, smoldering at her. She nods vigorously and he moves in for a kiss. He drags his tongue across her top lip and she parts her mouth, moaning as he explores. He pulls backs suddenly and Lizzie pouts, jutting out her bottom lip at him. “Tell me something, Lizzie.”

“Yes?” Lizzie breathes out.

“Have you been a naughty girl?” William asks and Lizzie’s face lights up.

“Santa _did_ come to visit me,” Lizzie says.

“That doesn’t answer my question,” William says and repeats it slowly. “Have you. Been. A Naughty Girl?”

“What happens if I have been?” Lizzie asks, feeling a thrill course through her veins. “Do I get scolded? Will I be sent to bed without supper?”

“Quite the opposite,” William says, the tone in his voice suggesting he’s clearly enjoying this. “Naughty girls get the best treatment.”

“In that case,” Lizzie says. “I have been _extremely_ naughty.”

William grins at her and leans down close to her ear.

“Then I’ll be _extremely_ thorough,” William whispers, his hot breath sending chills down her spine. He places a single kiss in the crook of her neck and then slowly makes his way down, Lizzie feeling as if his lips are leaving an imprint with each kiss. He pulls down both bra straps and kisses across her collar bone. She tilts her head back and closes her eyes, enjoying the path that he’s taking. He kisses down to the middle of her bra and his breath tickles her skin.

“I think this is technically considered Holly,” William chuckles, tracing his fingers across the detail of her bra.

“Minor difference,” Lizzie smiles at him. He smiles back and takes the opportunity to brush the pads of his fingers across the velvet material of her bra.

“Still. Very. Sexy,” William says between each kiss on her pale skin. He tugs on the material and bares both her breasts, kissing across the swell of each one. Lizzie lets out a soft breath as he drags his tongue across her nipples, in that torturous way she loves. She threads her fingers through his hair and he locks eyes with her for a moment before he grazes his teeth across her raised nipples. It sends a bolt of electricity straight to Lizzie’s center and she jerks her hips beneath him, William grinning against her skin. He teases her flesh for a few more moments before she lets out a moan, reaches behind her and unlatches her bra. She tosses it away and William is given that amazing unobstructed view. His fingers rake down her sides and wrap around her waist as he kisses softly down her stomach. She fidgets under his touch and he kisses her hip, Lizzie letting out a frustrated groan when he moves down to her legs.

“Don’t skip,” Lizzie pouts and William looks up at her, grinning and sitting up on his knees.

“Do naughty girls have no patience?” William teases, tracing a finger across the velvet waistband of her underwear.

“None at all,” Lizzie whimpers, licking her lips as he brushes his fingers lower.

“But I promised to be thorough, you’ll remember,” William says lowly, continuing his feather light touches.

“Concentrate on one area at a time,” Lizzie gasps, just as he presses his thumb against her center. He silently digs his fingers into the hem of her underwear and pulls it down her legs at an achingly unhurried pace. William pauses for a moment to drink in the sight of Lizzie before him. The flush that is slowly beginning to spread across her smooth alabaster skin and the way she’s so impatiently waiting for him. Her heavy lidded eyes filled with that lustful gaze and her lips swollen from his own doing. This woman who so willingly loves him and opens herself up to him. She deserves the absolute best and he plans to give that to her, each and every day.

William unhurriedly caresses the length of her legs with his large hands, feeling the slightest tremble from Lizzie. Her desire for him increases with every touch and every kiss. He presses his lips to her ankle, her knee, her thigh. Then he pushes her knees apart and kisses her inner thighs, Lizzie purring from how close he is to what she aches for. His own craving for her is nearing the tipping point and he throws her one last look. Lizzie’s hips buck as soon as he sweeps his tongue across her slick entrance. He drapes her legs over his shoulders and wraps his arms around her thighs as he holds her steady, teasing her by flattening his tongue and working his way up and down unhurriedly. Lizzie digs her nails into the couch and throws her head back. William is true to his word, as always. He is incredibly thorough and is leaving no part of her untouched. He swirls his tongue around her clit and she cries out, arching her back and begging for more. She’s throbbing against his tongue which merely encourages him to bring out his best moves. He’s thriving on her movements beneath him, feeding off her cries. Lizzie grabs at his hair and tugs him closer, rocking her hips hard against him. William uses more pressure and groans from her hard grip. The vibrations of his voice pushes her clear over the edge and she screams out his name, her thighs trembling between his arms.

He gives her a moment, watching as her chest rises and falls from trying to find her breath again. Lizzie’s grip on his hair loosens, her shaky legs slide from his shoulders and her eyes slowly refocus as she meets his gaze. The corners of her lips begin to curve up and he mirrors her reaction. William removes his boxer briefs and slides up her body, hovering only a few inches from her face and settling between her legs.

“It’s a good thing our walls are so thick,” William teases, his eyes dark with lust.

“It’s a better thing that our honeymoon destination is so remote,” Lizzie grins. William lets out a little growl from the back of his throat and kisses her, deeply and slowly. She tastes herself on his tongue, something that made her somewhat self-conscious in the beginning but only turns her on more now. It’s one of the most intimate moments that they share and she sighs against his lips. He is pressed against her center and she jerks her hips, her ache returning with a force. There is only so much teasing either of them can stand and they have hit their threshold. William slides into her and they both moan. She bites lightly down on his bottom lip, pulling at it as he sinks deeper into her. He pauses for only a moment and they share a heavy look, deep desire prickling all the way down to their toes. William pulls back and thrusts into her, Lizzie clutching his back as he sets the rhythm. It’s slow but needy as they attempt to close every gap between them. William’s hands glide under her back and his fingertips dig into her skin. Their kisses are messy but moans and words of love are tumbling from their lips. Lizzie presses her thighs against his torso and rocks her hips under his thrusts. Her body is silently pleading for more, pleading for all of him. William plants one foot on the ground and pulls Lizzie up with him, Lizzie breaking off a kiss to moan at the change in angle. She slides her legs down and digs her heels into the couch as William thrusts into her, his arms holding her flush against him. The tension in the pit of her stomach is growing with every thrust. His movements are speeding up and his hold on her is tightening. They are both so close; so close to finding that release they need so desperately. She grinds hard into him at just the right time and they are both crying out, sharing powerful orgasms. He buries his face in her neck and he pulls the two of them back down to the couch, Lizzie’s body still trembling slightly as she lies on top of him.

Neither of them want to move but William knows Lizzie will start shivering for different reasons. Lizzie presses her lips on his heated skin and hums. She gives him the satisfaction of that whimper when he moves to make them more comfortable, Lizzie still draping herself against his chest. He carefully grabs the blanket that has fallen on the floor and covers them both. William languidly brushes his fingers along her arm, noticing the flush from her skin is quickly fading as they lie there watching the fire.

“I must admit,” William murmurs, breaking the silence after a while. “This was one of your best ideas.”

“Mmhmm,” Lizzie hums. “Which idea are we talking about?”

“Staying home for Christmas,” William chuckles, glancing down at her.

Lizzie grins, meeting his gaze.

“I love your family,” William starts. “But I agree it would have been quite hectic. This way, it’s like the –”

“Calm before the storm of our wedding?” Lizzie butts in.

“Exactly,” William smiles, kissing the top of her head.

“Today has been a good day,” Lizzie says.

“Very good,” William adds.

“I’m also really looking forward to New York,” Lizzie says, looking at him.

“Me too, Lizzie. There’re so many places I want to show you,” William replies.

“I’m excited about that…and spending time with Jane! I feel like I haven’t time alone with her in forever,” Lizzie says. “Bing too!”

“Thanksgiving at your parent’s house was not nearly enough,” William nods. “I am certainly eager to catch up with Bing.”

“Maybe you’ll get details of your bachelor party out of him,” Lizzie teases.

“From his constant teasing, I fear I may wake up the next day with an unexplained tattoo,” William says and Lizzie giggles.

“I don’t particularly like tattoos but…you might look hot with one,” Lizzie says, biting her lower lip. “Maybe a tramp stamp on your lower back or my name across your chest.”

“Lizzie!” William laughs.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine, Will,” Lizzie says, kissing his shoulder. “He probably has a clichéd bachelor party planned for you. Something like you did for his party…whatever you actually did. What _did_ you do?”

“I’ll never tell,” William smirks and Lizzie narrows her eyes at him.

“Someday, I’ll totally get it out of you,” Lizzie says.

“I’m sure you will,” William says, quirking an eyebrow. Lizzie sees a twinkle in his eye and she knows what he’s going to do the moment before he does it. She screams with laughter as he tickles her sides until she begs for mercy.

“Will! Stop! Stop!” Lizzie laughs out. William finally does and pulls her back in close to him as she takes a deep breath. “You’re the worst.”

“You still love me though, right?” William asks in a playful tone.

“Always,” Lizzie says, giving him a significant look. He smiles and they share a short kiss.

“Soo…good Christmas?” William murmurs.

“Best one yet,” Lizzie replies warmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My gratitude is growing lately. Thanks to the awesome Teresa for betaing this monster. She does an awesome job each and every time. Thanks to somenewgrace for helping me out in shaping a few scenes. Many thanks to yoshinyc and adayinthelifeofdrcharlie for their input and continued support. 
> 
> Be sure to check out all the goodies on the dizzieslearningcurve tumblr, which will include the ladies dresses and a few other things. 
> 
> Next up is New York! Bare with me because it may take some time but it should be worth it!


	42. The Big Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and William ring in the new year with Jane and Bing in New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically this is the longest chapter to date (technically. There are deleted scenes that make it the longest). I don't even want to think about how long the wedding chapter is going to end up being. 
> 
> I'm just going to let you patient readers get to reading.

_Saturday, December 27th_

It’s early in the morning but Lizzie and William are wide awake and getting ready to leave for New York. Lizzie is double checking that they have their tickets while William is double checking everything else.

“Lizzie?” William asks, sticking his head in the bedroom to find Lizzie. She zips up her suitcase and looks over to him, smiling.

“Sorry. I wanted to pack one last thing,” Lizzie says, giving him a look. He quirks an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything. He grabs her luggage from the bed and she kisses his cheek to thank him.

“I just wanted to know if you would like some coffee,” William says before glancing at his watch. “The taxi should be here in a few minutes.”

“Not enough time to enjoy it,” Lizzie shrugs. “I can just get some at the airport.”

“It’s never as good,” William sighs.

“I know but any caffeine will do right now.”

“The airline has coffee,” William says with a half-smile.

“Will,” Lizzie grins, gripping the lapels of his jacket and lightly shaking him. “Caffeine sooner than later.”

“Alright. Alright,” William chuckles, grabbing her hands. “We’ll get coffee at the airport.”

“Thank you,” Lizzie says, standing on her toes and giving him a light kiss. A buzzing sound echoes down the hallway and they pull apart.

“Taxi’s here,” William says. “Ready to go?”

“Absolutely,” Lizzie nods and they are on their way.  

As soon as Lizzie and William make it past security checkpoint, Lizzie heads straight for Peet’s Coffee & Tea with William close behind. She orders them both coffee and a blueberry scone. They head to their gate and take a seat, waiting to board in a little over thirty minutes.

“Do you want a bite?” Lizzie asks, holding up her scone.

“I had breakfast,” William says as he rests his hand on her knee. “As did you.”

“You know my affinity for baked goods,” Lizzie shrugs, popping a piece into her mouth. “Besides, I’m on vacation. I’m allowed.”

“Mmmhmm,” William smiles, taking a sip of his coffee.

Once she finishes her scone, she takes his hand on her knee and intertwines their fingers. They don’t have to wait too much longer after an announcement for first class passengers boarding shortly

“Well, that’s a perk,” Lizzie says, adjusting the bag on her shoulder.

“I’ve been telling you,” William replies, throwing their coffee cups in the trash can. “Every time we fly, you insist on coach.”

“Every time,” Lizzie snickers. “We usually drive. We flew to Vancouver and that’s about it.”

“And your fiancé would have rather flown first class,” William says.

“Well, we’re flying first class _this_ time,” Lizzie offers. They stop at the entry and she nudges him, giving him a playful look. The flight attendant scans their tickets and they walk down the jet bridge to the plane. Another flight attendant points out their seats and Lizzie gives William an excited grin. He gestures her to the window seat and she takes it happily. He puts her bag in the compartment above them, takes off his jacket and sits down next to her.

“Ahhhh. So much leg room,” William teases her as he stretches out.

“Okay, you brat,” Lizzie says, narrowing her eyes. “I already agreed to first class for this trip and our honeymoon. You don’t need to rub it in.”

“I’m just pointing out what you deserve,” William says, leaning over and kissing her temple.

“I will admit that the bigger seats are nice,” Lizzie says and then lowers her voice, pulling him closer. “What about the bathrooms? Are they bigger?”

“Lizzie Bennet,” William rumbles, his eyes flickering to her lips. Lizzie breaks out into a big grin and then playfully pushes him away.

“Not today, William Darcy,” Lizzie says, settling into her seat.

“Oh so there’s a possibility?” William laughs.

“If you play your cards right,” Lizzie says, waggling her eyebrows.

“You are so silly, sometimes,” William replies.

“Blame it on the six am wake up call,” Lizzie says. “Always love who wakes me up though.”

William gives her a smile that lets her know he feels the same way. She holds out her hand and he happily takes it, both watching as passengers pass by them. Soon enough, the flight attendants are going through the safety instructions and then they’re off.

Compared to their upcoming honeymoon journey, this flight is a piece of cake. Lizzie still thinks of it as practice and makes herself as comfortable as possible for the nearly six hours it will take to get across the country. They both pick the same movie, cheesily smiling at each other as the opening credits to _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_ are synced on their screens. She finds herself gravitating towards his screen after a while and rests her head on his shoulder. Food is served halfway through the flight; Lizzie trying the Greek chickpea wrap and William having the farro risotto. Lizzie takes a nap once everything is cleared and William checks on some of their reservations for New York. Lizzie wakes up once the pilot comes on the overhead, announcing that they are slowly approaching their destination.

“Good nap?” William asks as she puts her seat back in the upright position.

“Pretty good for a plane,” Lizzie says, rubbing her eyes. “Actually, best one I’ve had on a plane.”

“It’s the seats,” William replies with the barest hint of a grin.

“Uh huh,” Lizzie says, checking her phone. “Did you…”

“I did. You can get adjusted to the time more quickly,” William says. “I changed your watch as well.”

“Well, aren’t you mister sneaky,” Lizzie says.

“Ladies and gentleman, this is your captain speaking,” they hear on the overhead. “We are making our final descent. The local time is 5:50 and it is a chilly thirty-five degrees. We hope you enjoy your time in New York and thank you for choosing Virgin America.”

“Thirty-five,” Lizzie widens her eyes. “I’m glad I packed so many scarves!”

“I will happily keep you warm,” William smiles.

“As if you have a choice in the matter,” Lizzie says and William chuckles.

Their plane is slowly approaching their gate fifteen minutes later and Lizzie hasn’t taken her eyes off the view outside her tiny window the whole time. It’s her first trip to New York and she’s so thrilled to finally see Jane and see everything with William. She knows he has a couple of surprises but she has one of her own that she hopes he will enjoy, even it’s a bit silly.

Once they de-board and pick up their luggage at baggage claim, they find the car that they arranged with the hotel and they are on their way. Lizzie can’t take her eyes off the cityscape while William can’t take his eyes off her. He has been here enough times that he knows this route well. He wants to see it through her eyes now and she is positively enamored with what she sees. His heart swells a little every time she glances at him with that huge smile on her face. Finally, the car pulls up to the main entrance of the Ritz-Carlton.

“God. _Literally_ across the street from Central Park,” Lizzie smiles as she steps out of the car.

“And our room has a view of it,” William says, taking their luggage. “When are we supposed to call Jane and Bing?”

“Once we settle into our room,” Lizzie replies distractedly, taking in the view. William watches her for a moment and then sees her physically shiver from the gust of cold air. “Ooh boy. Let’s go do that now.”

“Good idea,” William says as Lizzie takes her own suitcase.

~~~~~~

“Has this ever happened to you before?” Lizzie asks, glancing at William as they wait for the elevator. They’ve just been upgraded to a fancier room thanks to overbooking and the busy holiday season.

“Overbooking? On occasion. I’ve never traveled much for business for New Year’s though,” William says, smiling at her. “Gigi and I usually would be in Tahoe.”

“Right. Did Gigi tell you how much it snowed yesterday?” Lizzie asks as they step into the elevator after the doors slide open.

“Over a foot,” William nods, pressing their floor on the panel. “I’m glad everybody got there safely before it started snowing too heavily.”

“Plenty of snow for skiing,” Lizzie grins.

“Or reading a book by the fire,” William teases, nudging her.

“Not everybody is skilled in outdoor winter sports,” Lizzie retorts.

“I lack plenty of skills. You’ll find out soon enough,” William chuckles.

“Juggling? Unicycling? Acrobatics?” Lizzie asks playfully.

“Did I never tell you about my circus days when I was younger?” William asks, arching an eyebrow.

“Will!” Lizzie laughs. She pushes him towards the hallway as the doors open. They head down the hall and stop at their door, William slipping in his key card and letting them in. Lizzie walks in first and her face lights up at the spacious luxury in front of her.

“Oh my god,” Lizzie gasps, walking around the room. There’s more furniture in this room than their living room! She looks beyond and sees the bedroom _two_ rooms away. She turns to William, grins as she takes off her shoes and runs all the way to the bedroom. The king-sized bed is calling to her and she practically leaps onto it, sinking into the plush white bedspread. William saunters towards the bedroom, watching Lizzie as she jumps on it a few times. She stops once he reaches her and smiles at him.

“Are you happy?” William asks.

“Very,” Lizzie grins.

“Even though the hotel messed up our reservation and we have a room literally four times the expense of it?” William asks. “A room I would have happily booked and paid full price for?”

“This wasn’t your fault,” Lizzie says simply, bending down slightly and framing his face with her hands. “Things happen.”

“Is that it?” William muses.

“Mmhmm,” Lizzie smiles, leaning in and kissing him. William reaches up and wraps his arms around her, pulling her off the bed. She wraps her legs around his waist and he hums when she slides her fingers through his hair. It’s so easy for them to get carried away, especially when they’re in such good moods. There’s a niggling thought in the back of his head that this isn’t the time. Jane and Bing are expecting to hear from them but Lizzie is doing such wonderful things with her tongue and her nails are raking across his scalp. He could happily do this forever but she breaks away first, both of them breathing heavily.

“So, um,” Lizzie chuckles lightly. “We really do need to call my sister.”

“I suppose,” William breathes, loosening his grip so she’s back on the floor. “We’ve barely checked out this room.”

“Well, I can definitely say that the bed is very bouncy,” Lizzie teases. “I’ll be right back.”

Lizzie hurries to the bathroom and closes the door while William checks out the view. He has been in this room once before. The large table in the dining room proved beneficial when he held private meetings but he never paid much attention to the view or the amenities. Now Lizzie is yelling through the bathroom door that the bathroom floor is made of marble and there are robes for each of them. Lizzie has made him realize how much he took for granted before and he is grateful for her being there now.

“Will?” Lizzie calls out as she swings open the door. He turns his head towards her and smiles. “They have one of those waterfall shower heads. I’m pretty sure we can both fit in the bathtub too.”

“That is definitely enticing,” William smirks.

“Maybe later,” Lizzie says, going to grab her phone. “I’m going to call Jane.”

“I’ll put our things away,” William says as he starts wrangling their suitcases.

“Thank you!” Lizzie calls out.

“Jane and Bing offered to come to us. We can have dinner at the restaurant here,” Lizzie says.

“That’s nice of them,” William says.

“Yea. I think they know it’s been a long day for us and we wouldn’t really want to venture out at the moment,” Lizzie shrugs. “By the time they get here, it will be almost eight.”

“Perfect time to eat,” William says and Lizzie nods.

~~~~~~ 

Lizzie and William head down to the lobby and Lizzie gets a text from Jane just as they step out of the elevator. She and her sister spot each other at the same time and there’s a bounce in her step as they hurry over to each other, giving each other a big hug.

“I missed you so much!” Lizzie laughs.

“Me too! I’m so happy to see you!” Jane says, smiling as they pull away.

William is close behind and smiles at Bing before they share a short hug.

“It’s good to see you, Darcy,” Bing says.

“You finally got me here without business being in the way,” William nods.

“Took a while,” Bing chuckles and then gestures to Darcy’s greying hair on his side. “New development?”

“Not really,” William shrugs. “Just stopped hiding it.”

“It fits you,” Bing says and William smiles, nodding a bit. “So…are you hungry?”

“I definitely am,” Lizzie says before pulling in Bing in for a hug. “It’s only been a month and I feel like I haven’t seen you in a year.”

“Probably because you two are knee deep in wedding planning,” Bing laughs. “How is it going?”

“Really well,” Lizzie says before pointing away from her. “We can tell you all about it once we get a seat and order some food.”

“Good plan,” Jane says.

~~~~~~ 

“Oh no, Lizzie. We’ll take you to the Top of the Rock. It’s practically the same view as the Empire State Building, the wait is not nearly as long and it’s less crowded,” Bing says, long after they have finished their dinner.

“That’s good to know,” Lizzie says.

“We’re here the whole week, Lizzie,” William says, reading the look on her face. “We’ll end up passing the Empire State Building so many times, you’ll get tired of it.”

“Well, I certainly haven’t,” Jane says. “I love everything about this city. I’m so excited to show you around! I hear we’re in for a few surprises. At least that’s what Bing told me.”

“I didn’t give anything away,” Bing says quickly, glancing at William. “There’s a lot of planning involved when you two are working in secret to surprise each other with things.”

“I really only have one surprise and it’s tomorrow,” Lizzie shrugs.

“Oh really?” William says, arching an eyebrow.

“Don’t worry, Darcy,” Bing laughs. “It will be fun.”

“You know about it too? I see how it is,” William narrows his eyes at Lizzie. She gives him a grin and he shakes his head, leaning in and kissing her temple.

“So when is this surprise?” William asks.

“Not until the afternoon,” Lizzie says.

“I actually wanted to suggest brunch and then we could get in a little sight-seeing before that,” Jane says.

“Oh yea! There’s that one place we go to on occasion,” Bing says. “The Tipsy…Patron?”

“The Tipsy Parson,” Jane smiles, rubbing Bing’s arm.

“Whoops,” Bing says. “The Tipsy Parson. They have a great menu and it’s near us. We can show you around afterwards.”

“That sounds good to me,” William says, looking at Lizzie. “What do you say?”

“Do they have waffles?” Lizzie asks.

“They are to die for,” Jane nods enthusiastically and Lizzie laughs.

“Then I’m in,” Lizzie grins.

 

* * *

 

 _Sunday, December 28th_  

“Lizzie, we need to get out of bed,” William murmurs as she snuggles into his chest.

“Nooo. It’s cold outside these covers and you’re warm,” Lizzie says.

“You can wear layers,” William suggests, running his hand through her hair.

“Will you help me?” Lizzie teases, looking up at him.

“That will only give us a repeat of last night,” William smirks at her.

“Are you complaining?” Lizzie grins. William laughs and pushes her against the mattress, hovering above her and giving her a smoldering look.

“I would never,” William says lowly.

“We going to be late,” Lizzie breathes, seeing the flash of desire in his eyes.

“It’s New York. Blame it on the traffic,” William grins.

~~~~~~ 

Surprisingly, William and Lizzie arrive at the Tipsy Parson only moments after Jane and Bing are being seated.

“It took a little longer than expected to get here,” Lizzie says, unwrapping her scarf and taking off her jacket. “Also, it’s cold.”

“We got a late start too,” Jane says. “And you’re just used to California weather.”

“Don’t tease your sister, babe,” Bing chuckles, smiling at her. “I’m pretty sure we’ll get snow tonight.”

“I’m just teasing her,” Jane grins, nudging him. “This winter has been so mild compared to last year.”

“How did you even survive?” Lizzie asks. “Temps in the single digits? I never would have left the bed.”

Jane and Bing give each other a look and Jane blushes before Bing leans in to give her a kiss. William takes the opportunity with their distraction and rests his hand on Lizzie leg.

“That would have been fun,” William leans in to whisper in her ear. Lizzie gives him a heated look and bites her lip but doesn’t respond, William feeling her shift under his touch.

“So anyway,” Jane says quickly, getting the attention of the entire table. “What are you going to order?”

“I’ve barely had time to look at the menu!” Lizzie says, opening it up. “I’m definitely thinking waffles though.”

“What is a Blat?” William asks, squinting his eyes at the menu.

“Oh, dude. It’s delicious,” Bing says. “I’m a big fan of their mushroom toast.”

“Can you get the sticky bun?” Lizzie asks quietly, giving William a pleading look.

“You’re getting the waffles, love,” William muses. “You want me to order something that you’re going to end up eating?”

“Jane gets both sometimes,” Bing pipes up.

“It’s good,” Jane replies, sticking out her tongue at him. “Besides, we can walk it off! We have plenty of time before…the thing.”

“Of course. The thing,” William deadpans and Lizzie nudges him.

“So, will you? Order it?” Lizzie asks, playfully pouting. William sighs in resignation and half smiles at her.

“As long as I get at least a bite,” William says.

“I think I can spare that much,” Lizzie grins, winking at him.

“That’s more than I get most of the time,” Bing chuckles, glancing at Jane.

“It’s your fault for introducing me to this place!” Jane says and Lizzie laughs as their waitress comes up to their table.

“Good morning!” the waitress says. “Are we ready to order?”

“I do believe we are,” William nods.

~~~~~~~ 

By the time they finish up their brunch and bundle themselves up, it’s a little after noon. Jane suggests taking the long way to their final destination, including a walk by of the Empire State Building and the Morgan Library & Museum for Lizzie. William wraps her scarf tight around her neck and they exchange sweet smiles before they start their small trek. It only takes a few moments of their hands bumping against each other for William to entwine their fingers together, tucking their joined hands in his coat pocket.

“Lizzie!” Jane says excitedly after Bing shows her something on his phone.

“Yessss?” Lizzie asks, smiling at her as she falls in step with her sister.

“Bing just checked out the exhibits at the Morgan Library and they have Shakespeare’s First Folio,” Jane says.

“That’s amazing!” Lizzie says, lighting up. “Even more of a reason to check it out.”

“We are avid fans of your new series, by the way,” Bing adds. “Jane and I haven’t missed an episode!”

“Really?” Lizzie’s eyebrows shoot up.

“I love the fact that you do original works on Mondays and modern on Wednesdays! The narrator that breaks everything down at the end of the week is so good,’” Jane says. “She’s going to be so helpful for your future projects.”

“Isn’t she? _Romeo and Juliet_ is going to take us awhile but I was seriously considering _Much Ado about Nothing_ next. She’s more than willing to stay for that project as well,” Lizzie says.

“I suggested Twelfth Night,” William says.

“You only said that because we had just finished watching _She’s the Man_ ,” Lizzie muses, looking at him.

“What’s this?” Bing asks, grinning.

“Don’t you even get started,” William warns, giving him a stern look.

“I just…like that movie,” Bing says, smiling as Jane returns to his side. “Do you forget that I married a Bennet?”

“Viola, darling,” Lizzie starts and then Jane joins in, both giggling through their words. “Remember, chew like you have a secret.”

~~~~~~

There’s only a certain amount of time they can spend in the museum so they head straight for the Marks of Genius collection. Lizzie goes ahead to find Shakespeare’s works while they fall behind at the manuscripts. She is immersed in reading his original works behind the glass when William comes up behind her, resting his hands on her hips.

“Make but my name thy love, and love that still,” William whispers in her ear, causing goose bumps to rise on her skin. “And then thou lovest me, for my name is ‘Will’.”

“How long have you been waiting to recite that?” Lizzie asks, smiling and looking over her shoulder at him.

“I was just looking for an opening,” William smirks, kissing her ear.

“Have I told you that I kind of love it when you do that?” Lizzie says.

“Quote Shakespeare?” William asks and Lizzie nods. “Then I shall find more openings in the future.”

“Please do,” Lizzie smiles at him.

~~~~~~~

“How are you not late to everything? There’s something on every corner that I want to check out!” Lizzie says as they pass by the New York Public Library.

“We’ll come back. Don’t worry,” Jane says. “We definitely haven’t seen everything here either!”

“We do try to make a point to check out a different spot at least once a week,” Bing adds as they pick up the pace while crossing the street.

“Are we close?” Lizzie asks, checking her watch.

“It doesn’t start for another thirty minutes,” Jane says. “We’re fine.”

“So we’re going to a show, huh?” William asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Good one, Jane,” Lizzie rolls her eyes.

“I’m sorry!” Jane gasps.

“Don’t worry about it, Jane. I figured we were heading toward Times Square,” William says. “I can practically feel the crowd multiplying as we’re walking.”

“Oh stop,” Lizzie says, nudging him and giving him a look.

It only takes them a few minutes of weaving through the ridiculous crowds until they reach the Nederlander Theater, with the poster for _Newsies_ displayed directly below the logo. William arches an eyebrow as Lizzie hands him his ticket, a tentative smile on her face.

“Don’t expect me to break out into dance and song after this,” William smirks at her.

“So you like the surprise?” Lizzie asks.

“We haven’t seen it yet,” William chuckles. “But I’ve heard very good things about it.”

“I’ve been wanting to see this for a few months but I’ve been so busy with work,” Jane says.

“She has a friend who helped with the original costuming,” Bing adds, putting his arm around her waist as they walk inside.

“Do they still work here?” William asks.

“She doesn’t. She’s doing some work for _Aladdin_ now,” Jane says. “If she had, we could have gone backstage.”

“Then maybe we could have taught you some of the dance moves,” Lizzie grins, bumping into his shoulder.

“Sure,” William says, shaking his head at Bing when she turns away from him.

They take their seats only six rows away from the stage and read the playbill until the lights go down. Newsies is high energy from the start and William finds himself actually enjoying it. He and Lizzie exchange glances every so often and he smiles when she takes his hand. Time flies by and before they know it, the lights are going up for intermission.

“Oh my god. This is so good!” Lizzie says, turning to Jane.

“The actor who plays Jack Kelly? Such a good dancer!” Jane says.

“Lizzie, we’ll be right back,” William says, pointing between him and Bing.

“Okay,” Lizzie smiles up at him before they both walk away.

The girls get caught up talking about the cast and what numbers they like the most that Jane is the first one to see the guys return. Lizzie sees Jane as she holds back her amusement and she turns around, her eyes widening. Bing has a bag of souvenirs and William is grinning at Lizzie, wearing a newsie cap. Neither say anything until he takes his seat again.

“I love you,” Lizzie says with a light laugh, straightening his hat.

“I couldn’t resist,” William replies simply before handing her a bag. “I got you something too.”

Lizzie opens the bag and pulls out a large shirt with the _Newsies_ logo on the front.

“I hate to break it to you but this is about three sizes too big for me,” Lizzie points out the XL on the back. William raises an eyebrow in a suggestive way and Lizzie bites her bottom lip, her cheeks reddening a bit. She leans in close and lowers her voice just so he can hear. “I’ll wear it if you keep the hat on.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” William whispers.

~~~~~~~

After a huge round of applause, the four of them slowly make their way out of the theater. Jane suggests dinner back at their place, which they can pick up at Chelsea market. William is about to hail a cab when Bing gestures towards the subway.

“But a cab would be faster…” William says, frowning slightly.

“Not in Times Square,” Bing replies, pulling him away from the curb. “Besides, they take the long way. We can just take the One, go up a block and we’re basically there.”

“Okay…” William says hesitantly as his chin receeds.

“Wow. Look at that,” Lizzie says as they head towards the subway entrance. “I haven’t seen that expression in _months_.”

“What?” William asks in confusion.

“I see it,” Jane giggles. “I bet Bing is an expert on that look.”

“Darcy,” Bing says, clapping hand on his shoulder. “I’ve been taking the subway for months. It’s really convenient.”

“Bing practically uses it more than I do,” Jane smiles at him.

“Besides,” Lizzie says, falling back and grabbing William’s hand. “I’m pretty sure we’ll be taking cabs and fancy cars a lot this week. I’d like to take the subway once.”

William looks down at her and then half-smiles. “Okay.”

“Everybody quick! Into the subway! Before he changes his mind!” Lizzie teases.

True to Bing’s word, taking the subway is faster. They resort to standing in the crowded car and the best part is that Lizzie chooses to stand close to William, despite her teasing him the whole time. The ride is barely more than three minutes long and they’re walking up the stairs, heading towards Chelsea Market.

“Was that so bad, William?” Jane asks, a twinkle in her eye.

“There is no doubt that you two are sisters,” William says, tutting. “Both Bennets teasing me.”

“I was born a Bennet but I’m a Lee now,” Jane replies. “Just in case you’ve forgotten.”

“How could I? This guy likes to tell me how fantastic married life is at least once a week,” William says, glancing to Bing.

“I love being married,” Jane says, looping her arm with Bing’s and looking over her shoulder at Lizzie. “I know you will too.”

“I can’t wait,” Lizzie says, taking a deep breath as William drapes his arm over her shoulders. She rests her head against him as they walk the rest of the block until they reach the Market.

“I’m going to go to Amy’s and Dickson’s,” Bing says to Jane. “Maybe you could take Lizzie to the Fat Witch Bakery.”

“That sounds promising for desserts,” Lizzie chuckles.

“Is there anywhere I can purchase some wine?” William asks.

“There’s a couple,” Jane says, pointing down the market. “The Chelsea Wine Vault, which is all the way down and right across from the bakery, and you’ll pass Corkbuzz on the way.”

“Everybody meet back here when they’re done?” Bing asks and everybody else nods.

Lizzie is practically salivating when she walks into the Bakery. The two pick from a variety of their infamous brownies and walk out of the store, agreeing they purchased entirely too much but don’t care. Bing and William are armed with bags of their own and they make the short four block walk to Jane and Bing’s place.

“Ooh. Right next to a David’s Bridal?” Lizzie muses. “Maybe you’ll see some of your designs there in the future.”

“I always tell her to try for Fifth Avenue,” Bing says. “Those bridesmaid dresses are beautiful. You should see some of the designs she has come up with. I am amazed by everything she does.”

“Bing, stop,” Jane blushes.

“He’s right, though. I’ve seen Gigi in her dress. They are wonderful,” William says, smiling at Jane.

“Thank you, William,” Jane says.

Once everybody is inside the lobby, Bing pulls out his keys to the elevator and it whirs to life. It brings them up to the sixth floor and the doors slide open, with Jane and Bing entering first. Bing is quick to take the food to the kitchen while William and Lizzie stand in the foyer, checking out their apartment.

“We have to give you a tour!” Jane exclaims, taking William and Lizzie’s purchases and rushing into the kitchen.

“I think I could fit my old apartment inside their living room,” Lizzie says, looking to the left.

“With a little extra room,” William chuckles as Jane returns.

“I’m sorry about the mess. I had a lot of last minute alterations so I brought them here,” Jane says, picking up some fabric from the couch. “This is the living room. The previous owners knocked out the wall to make it one big open space. Bing and I were thinking of remodeling though…use some of the space for something else.”

“This is so much better in person than the pictures!” Lizzie says, staring out the large windows.

“It’s one of the reasons we decided to own,” Jane says. “Plus it’s so close to my job. I love it.”

“Hey babe?” Bing calls from the kitchen. “Did you want me to make garlic bread or shall I just leave it plain?”

“It’s up to these two,” Jane says, walking towards the kitchen. “What do you guys think?”

“I’m a sucker for all kinds of bread so,” Lizzie trails off. “God your kitchen is gorgeous! This fridge is gigantic!”

“Would you like one like it?” William asks, his eyes twinkling.

“Don’t you start with me, William. I love our fridge and it works quite well,” Lizzie says, glaring at him. He puts his hands up in defeat and Bing starts laughing.

“How often does that even work anymore?” Bing asks.

“Not that often,” William says, shrugging. “Do you need help?”

“That would be great,” Bing nods.

Jane takes Lizzie around the rest of the apartment, apologizing for not having an available guest room for them. One bedroom was designated as her workspace and it expanded into the second guest bedroom during her latest project. The girls join the guys in the kitchen soon afterwards.

They have dinner in the dining room, after Jane and Lizzie set up with placemats and the fancy dinnerware for fun. The rest of the evening is spent catching up, talking about Jane’s recent runway show, Bing’s organization and more about Lizzie’s project. It’s nearly eleven when William and Lizzie decide to call it a night, Bing helping by calling them a cab. They make plans to meet up with Jane and Bing at Carnegie Hall for a tour and they head out into the cold weather.

Once William and Lizzie are in the cab, the exhaustion of the day catches up with her. She rests her head on his shoulder and is fighting hard to stay away. William stares out the window during the ride and notices that it has started snowing.

“Lizzie? Love?” William says to get her attention. She hums to let him know she’s still there. “It’s snowing.”

“That’s nice,” Lizzie murmurs, the corners of her mouth tugging up. It makes him smile and he covers her hand that rests in his lap. He kisses the top of her head and the rest of the cab ride is silent.

 

* * *

 

 _Monday, December 29th_  

Lizzie and William wake up to find their windows slightly frosted and the trees in Central Park dusted with snow. She suggests a morning walk after eating breakfast and he happily agrees, both eager to finally check out the park. After stuffing her gloves and camera in her jacket pocket, they go downstairs and eat in the lounge.

There’s a quick stop at the concierge desk and Chuck, thusly written in his nametag, suggests it’s a perfect time to check out the literary walk this early in the morning. Lizzie lights up at the idea and William knows it’s perfect for them.

Once William makes sure that Lizzie is bundled up, Lizzie playfully sticking her tongue out at him for doing so, he grabs her hand and they cross the street to Central Park. It’s a short walk to their destination but it’s started to lightly snow now.

“Look at that,” William smirks, holding out his hand to catch a few flakes. “It’s snowing again.”

“Okay. _Thank you_ ,” Lizzie says, bumping into his shoulder.

There’s barely anybody else around as they reach the first statue of the literary walk. Lizzie pulls William to a few different statues to take pictures, both of them pulling silly faces after their serious ones. The snow begins to fall a little harder but they continue on their journey, loving the atmosphere. Lizzie has the biggest smile on her face when William finds the Shakespeare statue and attempts the same pose for a picture, his eyes firmly on the ground. He keeps the pose after she’s taken a few and she slips the camera in her coat, wandering over to him.

“Hey, handsome,” Lizzie says quietly, bringing a hand up to brush out some of the snow in his hair.

“It won’t all come out,” William says, bringing his gaze up to her.

“Will,” Lizzie murmurs.

“It is a joy to prematurely grey,” William says softly.

“William Darcy, you don’t do anything prematurely,” Lizzie grins, a twinkle in her eye.

William quirks an eyebrow and lets out a loud laugh. “I love you, Lizzie.”

“I love you too,” Lizzie hums, standing on her toes and leaning against him to kiss him tenderly. William grabs onto her waist to keep her steady and lets out a soft breath when she ends it, resting his forehead briefly against hers. “I’m happy you chose to stop covering it up.”

“As always, I did it because of you,” William says.

“Good,” Lizzie smiles, raking her fingers through his hair. “Besides, it’s mainly your sides.”

“And a couple in the middle,” William adds.

“Even better,” Lizzie says. “I think it makes you look suave…and sophisticated…”

“And?” William asks, staring at her.

“And incredibly sexy,” Lizzie replies, her voice lowering. He catches the flash of desire in her eyes and he’s pretty sure he is mirroring her expression.

“I’d like to make a suggestion,” William says huskily.  “Let’s go back to the hotel and get warmed up. You know, get out of this snow.”

“And the Met?” Lizzie asks, biting her bottom lip.

“We’ll take a cab,” William smirks.

“Yes. Always yes,” Lizzie grins widely.

~~~~~~ 

When William and Lizzie finally re-emerge from the hotel, it has stopped snowing and they head straight for the Met as planned. They could both easily spend most of the day there but there are other so many sights to see on their list. William and Lizzie decide to explore more of Central Park before finally making their way to Carnegie Hall to meet up with Jane and Bing. They join a small tour led by an older man, who seems to have no sense of humor. Lizzie and Jane keep whispering jokes to each other while William and Bing watch them from behind. While they are all standing on stage and the tour guide is talking about famous people who have performed, William leans in between them.

“How do you get to Carnegie Hall?” William asks in a whisper.

“Practice, practice, practice!” Lizzie and Jane say at the same time, laughing loudly.

“Excuse me, ladies!” the tour guide warns, giving them a stern look.

“Sorry,” Jane and Lizzie mouth their apologies. Lizzie turns around to give William a dirty look and his shoulders are shaking from silent laughter. She pokes him in the ribs and he grins at her before grabbing her hand and bending down to kiss her cheek. The rest of the tour is more uneventful but enjoyable still. Once they’re done, Jane suggests checking out the Bryant Park market and grabbing food.

~~~~~~~ 

It’s not until the late afternoon that they reach Rockefeller Center, providing them with an abundance of activities to do until the evening. One of the things Lizzie was looking forward to the most was to see the tree all lit up at Rockefeller Plaza. Seeing it in the daytime is impressive enough as it is.

The sun is slowly starting to dip and the group makes their way up to the Top of the Rock observation deck. There could not be a better time to be so high above the city of New York. Lizzie and William take a picture together of the city and the setting sun behind them. Jane and Bing go inside once it grows dark, leaving Lizzie and William outside.

“It is so beautiful up here,” Lizzie says, looping her arm with William’s and leaning into him. “Cold but beautiful.”

“That’s probably why Jane went inside,” William chuckles. Lizzie looks behind them at the benches inside, Jane and Bing sitting on one and in their own world.

“They are so happy together,” Lizzie notes, returning her gaze to William.

“They are,” William nods. “I’d like to hope that would be us eight months into our marriage.”

“Not to brag but I think that’s us _now_ ,” Lizzie smiles. “My goal is to make complete strangers think we’re super gross eight months into our marriage.”

“Strive for longer,” William says. “Let’s gross _everybody_ out fifteen years from now.”

“Ooh. Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie says. “I love the way you think…but I have the ultimate goal.”

“Ultimate goal?” William asks, raising his brow.

“Gross out our kids’ college friends,” Lizzie says, slowly grinning.

“Easy,” William says, leaning in and kissing her. She turns and melts into his body, standing on her toes and throwing her arms around his neck as they deepen the kiss. They could care less about anybody else right now. Not the giggling teenagers near them or the old lady tugging the arm of her husband to pull him away. It’s not until Lizzie hears her phone ringing that they pull away, both breathing a little heavily. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and answers it without looking at who is calling.

“So, Bing and I were thinking of going downstairs but if you two wanted to stay up here and make out, that’s fine,” Jane says through the receiver. Lizzie whips her head to the left and sees Jane and Bing standing at the window, smirks on their faces.

“No, uh…we’ll be right in,” Lizzie says, her cheeks reddening as she hangs up. “We had an audience.”

“They got their money’s worth,” William jokes. Lizzie laughs and shakes her head, grabbing his hand to head inside. Jane and Bing tease them (but only a little) during the elevator ride down. William simply squeezes Lizzie hand and brushes his thumb across the inside of her wrist, listening to their ribbing. They all head towards the Rockefeller Christmas tree where a small crowd is gathered.

The Christmas tree is over fifty feet tall and beautifully decorated. Bing takes pictures of William and Lizzie near the tree and then Lizzie does the same for Jane and Bing. Lizzie stands near the tree alone for a moment, really taking in the view of the tree. She smiles when William comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and burying his nose in her hair. She rests her arms over his and leans into him, closing her eyes for a moment.

“Have I told you that I love you today?” William asks.

“Not nearly enough,” Lizzie teases and she feels William’s chuckle vibrate through her.

“I love you,” William murmurs, kissing the top of her head.

“I love you too,” Lizzie says. “I’m so happy to be here with you.”

“You’re having fun?” William asks.

“So much,” Lizzie nods, glancing over her shoulder at him. “I’m really looking forward to hanging out with Jane tomorrow.”

“What will I ever do without you?” William jokes.

“You and Bing can figure something out. You’re big boys,” Lizzie says, pulling herself out of his hold and grabbing his gloved hand. “What did you do when you came here before?”

“I was mainly here for business. You know that,” William says as she pulls on his hand, slowly making their way to check out the ice skating rink. “Though I have enjoyed wandering through Grand Central.”

“Well there you go. You and Bing can people watch,” Lizzie giggles and William rolls his eyes. “I’m sure you’ll find plenty to do without us. You already have to pick out your tuxedos for the gala.”

“Will I get to see what you’re wearing?” William asks.

“Nah,” Lizzie teases as they reach Jane and Bing, who are watching the ice skaters.

“What are you guys talking about?” Bing asks.

“William says he has no idea what you guys are doing tomorrow,” Lizzie says. “Because there’s _nothing_ to do in this city.”

“I got it covered,” Bing laughs. “Don’t worry about us.”

“Bing goes all over the city for the organization,” Jane says. “Remember that Jamey will be waiting for you guys at eleven.”

“I know, babe,” Bing says, giving her a reassuring smile.

Jane and Lizzie spend a few minutes watching people on the skating rink, giggling at two people in the middle trying to teach each other how to spin and failing. Bing checks the time and catches William’s attention, exchanging knowing glances.

“Ladies?” William says and they both turn to him. “Would you like to get out of here?”

“Uh oh. I know that look,” Lizzie says. “William has a surprise in for us.”

“Ooh. Where are we going?” Jane asks, playing along.

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” William says, narrowing his eyes at her. She shrugs and smiles at him before Bing grabs her hand and goes to get a cab. William hands the cab driver a piece of paper as all four get into the car, Lizzie and Jane making guesses on the way. Traffic is heavy so the normal five minute route takes twice as long. The cab drives into the South Central Park entrance and pulls over, letting them out.

“Soo, a nice walk in Central Park?” Lizzie teases.

“Patience, Miss Bennet,” William chuckles. It’s only a minute or so later and they’re walking up to the Wollman ice skating rink.

“Lizzie! This is the rink from Serendipity,” Jane says, clapping her hands.

“It is!” Lizzie grins. “Ooh! We need to go to that dessert place before we go!”

“We still have time,” William says.

“Are we going ice skating here?” Lizzie asks and William nods.

“Bing and I will be right back,” William says, both men smiling before they walk away.

“Is it funny they took us here when we were just at the other one?” Lizzie asks, laughing lightly.

“A little,” Jane says as they take a seat on the bench. “But I wouldn’t put it past either of them. I’ve wanted to come here for a while.”

“Do you remember the rink at the mall back home?” Lizzie asks, watching the few people on the rink.

“I was so mad when they closed it,” Jane says. “It was so much fun!”

“Just think if it hadn’t closed,” Lizzie says. “Maybe Mom would have pushed one of us to be professional ice skaters and have us marry our skating partners. You could have designed your own costumes!”

“Oh, stop,” Jane laughs, pushing her on the bench. After a moment, the few skaters on the rink skate off and the Zamboni enters the ice.

“Huh. Did we get here too late?” Lizzie asks, checking the time on her phone as one person walks by with their gym bag. “Excuse me. Is the rink closing?”

“Just to the public. There’s a private party for the rest of the evening,” the man replies.

“Oh, okay. Thank you!” Lizzie says as he walks away.

“That’s the surprise!” Jane exclaims. “ _We_ are the private party!”

“How do they get away with this?” Lizzie asks in disbelief.

A few minutes later, William and Bing return with skates and big smiles on their faces.

“I can’t believe you guys,” Lizzie laughs. “The _entire_ rink?”

“So you’ve figured it out,” William says, handing her a pair of skates and sitting down to put his on.

“Obviously,” Lizzie says, giving him a look.

“Bing and I were talking and we were aware that you both liked the movie,” William says. “So we made certain arrangements.”

“I would do it again,” Bing says, lacing up his first skate. “Besides, sharing the rink is never as much fun.”

“I’m glad you did it,” Jane smiles at him, tightening her laces. Bing and Jane finish putting on their skates first and get onto the rink. Bing is a little wobbly at first but then quickly gets the hang of it. Lizzie waits for William as he ties the laces on his second skate.

“I’m going to make an educated guess and say that you’re like expert level skater type of material,” Lizzie says, trying to hide her smirk.

“Actually, I thought you would take some time to teach me,” William looks at her.

“Oh, I see,” Lizzie says, her eyes twinkling. “You need some lessons?”

“I do. I am a very poor skater,” William replies.

“Well sir,” Lizzie says, standing up and holding out her hands. “Let’s get started.”

“Thank you, madam,” William replies with a tiny smirk, grabbing her hands.

It doesn’t take long for Lizzie to figure out that William is actually telling the truth. She enters the rink and lets go of his hands to test the ice for herself. William barely makes it five seconds on the ice before his feet give out beneath him and he is flat on his back.

“Oh my god!” Lizzie’s hands cover her mouth, trying to hide her laughter.

“Ten points for execution, Darcy!” Bing yells from across the rink.

“Are you okay?” Lizzie asks, kneeling next to him.

“Yes. My ego might be a little bruised,” William chuckles.

“Come on. I’ll help you out,” Lizzie says, slowly helping him up. “It’s funny that you’re a good skier but not a good skater.”-

“I told you that you would find at least one weakness,” William replies, gripping her hands as they start moving again.

“Do you know how much I love you right now?” Lizzie asks, a huge smile on her face. “You knew you were a terrible skater and you still set this up. Just because I like a movie that was filmed here?”

“I told you. Anything for you,” William says, smiling at her before bringing his gaze back to his feet.

“Don’t look at your feet!” Lizzie says hastily. She says it a moment too late and he starts wobbling violently. He goes down again and brings her down with her, both laughing loudly when they hit the ice.

“I am so sorry!” William says, wrapping her arms around her.

“Half the fun of skating is the falling!” Lizzie sighs, smiling at him. “But you gotta get back up.”

“Will you help me?” William asks, quirking an eyebrow as she gracefully gets up.

“Every time,” Lizzie smiles, holding out her hand.

~~~~~~~ 

After nearly two hours of both William and Bing falling on the rink and the girls (sometimes literally) skating circles around them, they finally call it quits. Luckily, the rink is only a five minute walk to William and Lizzie’s hotel and Bing and Jane catch a cab from there.

“I think I could use a hot shower,” William says, unwrapping his scarf and throwing it on the bed once they get into their room.

“Go for it,” Lizzie smiles. She catches his coat as he throws it to her and she hangs it up, along with hers. She knows he’s tired because he’s leaving a trail of his clothes behind him as he goes into the bathroom, only half closing the door behind him. She grabs his clothes, folds everything and puts them on top of his suitcase before taking a seat on the bed.

Lizzie hears the water turn on and she sits there for a few minutes, hoping to warm up after spending so much time outside. There’s an ache in her joints from all that falling and ice skating but she wouldn’t have changed a thing. The smile grows on her face and she thinks a hot shower sounds perfect right now. She strips off her clothes and quietly pushes open the bathroom door, immediately being hit with the steam from the shower. William’s back is to her, one hand resting on the wall and the other running through his hair. He turns when he hears the click of the shower door open, a soft smile on his face when she steps inside. She silently wraps her arms around him and buries her face in his shoulder, William sighing happily.

“I was cold,” Lizzie murmurs against his skin.

“Fine with me,” William says, caressing her hair with one hand. His other hand is splayed on her lower back and he kisses the top of her head. The hot water rushes around them and rolls down their skin but it’s not nearly as sensational as Lizzie’s hands holding him close or William’s fingers interwoven in her hair. It’s what he needs the most right now and yet, he didn’t even realize how badly until right now. Having Lizzie against him and holding onto him, reassuring him that she needs it just as much makes it even better. After a while, he sighs deeply and he feels her lips curve up on his skin.

“The best part about hotel showers is that the hot water lasts longer,” Lizzie hums and William softly chuckles.

“That’s the best part?” William asks. Lizzie pulls back a little and they smile at each other.

“Maybe the second best,” Lizzie whispers.

“Or the third,” William teases.

“The best part is being here with you,” Lizzie says, giving him a sobering look.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself,” William breathes.

* * *

 

 

_Tuesday, December 30th_

Lizzie and Jane have a busy girl’s day planned between them so she leaves the hotel relatively early. Jane bounces out of the front door just moments after Lizzie buzzes up to her apartment, both of them grinning.

“Are you ready?” Jane asks, putting her keys away in her bag.

“Definitely,” Lizzie grins.

“So we’re going to my work first. Natalie is there now with a bunch of sample dresses for us,” Jane says.

“Will anything actually fit me? They’re made for runway models,” Lizzie says.

“There will be plenty. Don’t worry,” Jane says. “I gave Natalie your general measurements and size. She is a pro at this.”

“Remind me how fancy this party is,” Lizzie says as they get into a cab.

“Pretty fancy,” Jane replies. “There have been some super models who have attended in the past.”

“Ooh. Anybody I might have heard of?” Lizzie asks.

“Naomi Campbell,” Jane says a bit smugly. “Nobody I know since I’ve been going though.”

“Wow!” Lizzie gasps. “Still awesome.”

Once they arrive at Jane’s office, they find Natalie amongst a few racks of amazing dresses.

“Jane! You’re going to love some of the dresses I got,” Natalie grins. “You must be Lizzie!”

“Hi. It’s nice to meet you,” Lizzie smiles, shaking her hand.

“Do you know if Jamey has everything set up?” Jane asks, putting her bag down in the corner.

“Jamey went above and beyond for your hubs,” Natalie says. “He’s got a nice big collection for both of your guys to choose from. I’m looking forward to meeting your fiancé tomorrow. I’ve heard a lot about the two of you.”

“Oh really?” Lizzie asks, raising an eyebrow at Jane.

“I’m totally nosy when it comes to weddings,” Natalie replies. “Especially since Jane was designing your dresses. You should see some of the dresses she’s been making on her own time. So beautiful!”

“Natalie,” Jane says, rolling her eyes.

“Make sure she shows you,” Natalie says, leaning close to Lizzie.

“You got the Zac Posen dress!” Jane squeals, passing it on the rack.

“I knew you would freak!” Natalie laughs. “I almost didn’t grab any other dresses when I saw it.”

“I’m definitely trying this on first,” Jane says. “Let’s see what she got you, Lizzie.”

“I am overwhelmed by all this material,” Lizzie says. “I feel like I’m shopping for my wedding dress again.”

“Um,” Jane hums, looking through a few dresses and putting them to the side. “Try this McQueen, this Dior…ooh, this Gucci, and this Monique Lhuillier.”

“I _love_ that one,” Lizzie’s eye go wide.

“Save it for last then,” Jane grins.

~~~~~~ 

“Jane. I feel ridiculous,” Lizzie says a she helps her into a dress.

“Why?” Jane asks, giving her a sympathetic look.

“Don’t get me wrong. I _love_ these dresses,” Lizzie says. “I just feel like I’m going to an award show or something. Dior? Vera Wang? It still blows my mind that this is actually your job.”

“And you’re running a super successful media company!” Jane says. “It’s not what we expected to do when we were younger but it’s where we are now.”

“It’s crazy, right?” Lizzie asks, smiling at her.

“Definitely,” Jane says, a bit dreamily. “Okay, turn around.”

“Wow,” Lizzie gasps. “I want to wear this one.”

“It looks the best on you too,” Jane nods. “You should wear your hair up so everybody can see that open back.”

“Yea?” Lizzie asks, looking over her shoulder in the mirror.

“I’ll do your hair since you’ll be getting ready at the apartment,” Jane says, unclasping the top. “You’re going to need help out of the dress too.”

“William will happily volunteer,” Lizzie smirks and Jane laughs.

~~~~~~~ 

“We’re definitely going to need to make an extra stop to La Petite Coquette,” Jane says, finishing up a text to Bing. “Our dresses could use some undergarments.”

“You have a _place_?” Lizzie asks, giving her a teasing look.

“I do,” Jane chuckles. “But we’ll go after we go to Bloom Beauty.”

“Okay but _first_ ,” Lizzie says emphatically. “I want to see these dresses you’re designing.”

“Right!” Jane says. “Come on.”

Jane leads Lizzie to her workroom and apologizes for the mess. There are a handful of mannequins in various states of dress and fabric draped everywhere. She opens up a door to reveal three mannequins with completed dresses on them. The first dress has an uneven flared out blue skirt with a black skirt underneath. The material makes it almost look like the dark sky with stars spread out across it. It laces up in the back and is brought together by a large draping black bow. The second dress has a less dramatic flared black skirt with a checkered bust and three quarter off the shoulder sleeves. The last one is a mauve-pink sweetheart strapless dress with a tier-ruffled lace flared skirt.

“Jane! These are amazing!” Lizzie gasps.

“Do you want to try any of them on? I was designing them with you in mind,” Jane says. “I didn’t want to detract from your wedding dress so I scaled back obviously.”

“Well,” Lizzie pauses, an impish grin on her face. “I do love that blue one.”

“I knew you would,” Jane smiles. “And I heard a rumor that the guys are taking us to a nice place tonight.”

“Did Bing tell you that?” Lizzie asks.

“Of course. He’s pretty bad at keeping secrets from me.” Jane laughs.

~~~~~~ 

“Did William say what kind of facial he got for you?” Jane asks, getting out of the cab in front of _Bloom Beauty Lounge_.

“He didn’t. I just assumed it was whatever my gift card pays for,” Lizzie muses.

“He really _does_ like to surprise you,” Jane says, pulling open the door. “Well, we’re both booked for a Decadent Chocolate facial,”

“Chocolate facial…” Lizzie repeats, a big smile growing on her face. “If I could kiss that man right now.”

~~~~~~~ 

William meets Bing at his apartment and they head to Jane’s work, arriving precisely at eleven. Jamey sets them up with a variety of tuxedos and then runs off to get a few things done. William tries on a few tuxedos and has a hard time choosing.

“It would be helpful if I knew what Lizzie was wearing,” William says, frowning in the mirror.

“Black and white,” Bing chuckles.

“Ha ha, Bing. It’s a black and white ball!” William rolls his eyes.

“I could text Jane again. She’s wearing a dress that’s all black,” Bing says, stepping out and wearing a black button down and tie with a black jacket. “I think I’ll wear this.”

“It looks good on you,” William replies, glancing over to him. “If I asked Lizzie, she’ll just tease me.”

“Yea. Just give me a moment. She should be at the spa at this point,” Bing says, grabbing his phone and texting her. “They will probably be there awhile with how those girls are.”

“I hope Lizzie enjoys that facial,” William says, pulling off the jacket and trying on another one.

“The chocolate one? Jane’s only had it once but she loved it. She usually gets the express one when she goes,” Bing says, his phone dinging a moment later. “Jane says she won’t tell you what it looks like.”

“That’s helpful,” William deadpans. His phone dings again and he smiles before looking back up at William.

“But if you leaned more towards the lighter spectrum, it may help,” Bing reads.

“I can work with that,” William chuckles.

~~~~~~ 

“Oh my god. I feel like jelly,” Lizzie hums as they walk out of the spa. “I could have spent all day just being pampered.”

“You’re going to have one pretty soon,” Jane smiles at her. “I’m really happy they helped you find a hairstyle.”

“Me too! I can’t believe I’m getting married in a _month_ ,” Lizzie says. “I feel like I should be freaking out more or something.”

“Not every bride has to freak out,” Jane replies.

“I know,” Lizzie replies. “I just feel…where are we going next?”

“We’re walking. There’s a little grill near Union Square Park we can eat at,” Jane says. “And a little holiday market that you might like.”

“Sounds good,” Lizzie says.

“You were saying about the wedding?” Jane reminds her.

“Oh. I don’t know. I feel like I should be more stressed out,” Lizzie says. “But I’m not. It’s like I’m stressed out about not being stressed out.”

“I think it’s fine, Lizzie,” Jane says. “Do you know how nice it would be to have a stress free wedding? Besides, you had your thing.”

“What was that?” Lizzie asks, furrowing her brows.

“Your appendicitis,” Jane says.

“That doesn’t even count,” Lizzie laughs. “We had barely been engaged for a month then.”

“Well…What about William’s Aunt?” Jane offers.

“She apologized. In true Darcy fashion, no less,” Lizzie says, shrugging.

“You and William have been through enough,” Jane says. “If I were you, I would stop waiting for that other shoe to drop. I can’t wait for your wedding.”

“Neither can I,” Lizzie beams.

~~~~~~~

“I have a feeling Lizzie may not be happy about this,” Bing says as they step into Tiffany & Company. William gives him a little smirk and shrugs.

“She’s aware surprises are in store,” William says. “I will stay away from the diamonds or anything too ornate.”

“Isn’t that what this store is all about?” Bing jokes.

“I don’t buy Lizzie jewelry that often,” William says. “ _Hopefully_ , she will like it.”

“You know her best,” Bing says, which makes William smile. “Speaking of, how are your vows coming along?”

“I didn’t realize how difficult it would be,” William sighs. “I’ve written and rewritten them…probably twenty times.”

“That sounds about right,” Bing nods.

“It all sounds so trivial when I write it down,” William says, glancing in the glass cases. “I don’t know how to properly express what she means to me. Which is everything, honestly.”

“It’s going to come to you,” Bing replies.

“I’m just…” William pauses for a moment. “Ready to be married to her already.”

“I understand that,” Bing says. “When Jane and I got married? I just felt so calm, you know? I knew it was supposed to be me and her. She’s it for me.”

“I’ve been so sure about Lizzie for the longest time,” William replies. “I just need to find the words.”

“Don’t let it stress you out,” Bing says, clapping his back. “I know you’ll figure it out. Seeing the way you act with her and how much you’ve changed? You’re going to love married life.”

~~~~~~~ 

After the girls have a small shopping spree at the holiday market and find a few good presents for Lydia, they head to _La Petite Coquette_.

“I hear Mom has been bugging you for tiny versions of you and Bing already,” Lizzie says, giving Jane an amused look.

“She has! Bing and I haven’t even been married a year!” Jane groans.

“Did you expect anything less from her though?” Lizzie asks.

“It’s like she wanted me to come back from our honeymoon already ‘with child’,” Jane says, using air quotes.

“Please tell me she’s not actually using that term,” Lizzie frowns. Jane just gives her a look and they both laugh.

“Just be prepared. Especially since you’re going to be gone the entire _month_ ,” Jane says. “Speaking of, what are you going to do about your…cable hiatus.”

“Cable hiatus…” Lizzie repeats, trying to figure it out.

Jane winks saucily.

“Oh! I’m just going to…adjust my warranty accordingly. A month long honeymoon with William? Pretty sure the TV will be on for a while.”

“Yea,” Jane says, giggling. “Bing and I were avid TV watchers in Hawaii.”

Lizzie laughs and before they can continue, her phone beeps.

“Speaking of,” Jane teases as Lizzie pulls out her phone. “Who would that be?”

_All days are nights to see till I see thee, and nights bright days when dreams do show thee to me –W_

“My dorky other half,” Lizzie says, her cheeks reddening a bit. “He’s started sending me Shakespeare quotes at random because of my project.”

“That’s adorable,” Jane smiles. “Bing sometimes takes pictures of a window display to say that my stuff would look so much better in it.”

_Missing me, huh? Bing not doing it for you? –L_

“Shut up!” Lizzie says, rolling her eyes. “Where did we even find these guys?”

_A bride and groom just ran past us. Couldn’t help but think of you. -W_

“I don’t know but I’m not going to question it,” Jane says, pulling out her phone after getting a notification. “And now Bing is texting me.”

_That will be us soon :) –L_

“I think I’ve been too big of an influence on Bing,” Jane laughs. “He could recognize the designer of the dress the bride was wearing.”

The girls reach their destination a few minutes later and Lizzie walks in first, surprised at the old fashioned décor.

“So you come here often?” Lizzie asks.

“Often enough,” Jane says with a coy look. “The girls here are really helpful. They have my measurements on file which means Bing could come here and get me something if he wanted.”

“Does he?” Lizzie asks, nudging her.

“He has a few times,” Jane says, blushing slightly.

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Lee,” an older short woman with dark curly hair greets her. “Are you here for the New Year’s sale? We have some new corsets that you might like.”

“Hi! I completely forgot about it, actually,” Jane admits. “I’m here with my sister to get a few things.”

“Welcome to La Petite Coquette! I’m Rebecca,” Rebecca says. “I’m sure you’ll find something here that you like.”

“Thank you,” Lizzie replies.

“I have to ask since you were hesitant about the last product you tried,” Rebecca lowers her voice and leans in. “How did the feather whipper work out?”

“Oh, um,” Jane blushes a little, not looking at Lizzie whose eyes are as wide as saucers. “Really well.”

“I told you it works wonders,” Rebecca grins.

“Jane!” Lizzie gasps as Rebecca walks off. “Corsets? Whips?”

“Um,” Jane presses her lips together, her cheeks reddening more. “Bing and I have been…doing a lot of channel surfing lately.”

“Oh really?” Lizzie says, giving her an amused look.

“Yea. We’ve discovered some really fun channels,” Jane says, looking at a few bras hanging on the wall. “The sailing channel is particularly nice…”

“You lost me,” Lizzie says, frowning.

“We’ve learned, uh, how to tie knots,” Jane replies, giving her a pointed look. “Also, there’s a few crime shows.”

“Crime shows…” Lizzie trails off.

“You know those reality programs where the police go around _arresting_ people,” Jane says, biting her lip.

“Oh my god!” Lizzie laughs. “Who are you and what have you done with the Jane who watched one channel on one tv?”

“It’s your fault, you know,” Jane grins.

“I sure didn’t recommend those shows to you,” Lizzie says as they look through a few lingerie collections.

“If you recall, you suggested Costume Drama to me,” Jane replies smugly. “We just, uh, have subscribed to the bonus content.”

“Right,” Lizzie says, shaking her head. “So, let me ask you this. Your set record of programs watched in one day way back before your wedding was like…three of four. Has that changed?”

“It’s definitely been broken,” Jane nods excitedly. “Lizzie, let me ask you something. What is the longest you’ve gone without watching TV? Excluding when you first started dating, business trips, your surgery and cable hiatuses.”

“Um wow. I have to think about that. We tend to…watch TV on a regular basis,” Lizzie says, her cheeks reddening just a little.

“Just think,” Jane suggests, grabbing a few pairs of lace panties.

“Three… _maybe_ four days at most?” Lizzie says, a bit unsure. “We are getting way too good with this metaphor, by the way.”

“We are but I think it’s fun,” Jane says, grabbing a box containing a black adhesive backless bra for Lizzie. “You’ll need this for your dress.”

“Thanks,” Lizzie takes it from her.

“So, back to it. When you start watching TV again after a break,” Jane starts. “It’s really good right?”

“Every time,” Lizzie smirks.

“Now imagine doubling that break from TV…hell, two weeks of no TV,” Jane says and Lizzie shakes her head.

“Why would you willingly do that?” Lizzie asks. “I mean, I have a hard enough time not wanting to watch TV as soon as one of us gets home some days.”

“I’m just saying…Bing and I have tried it a couple times,” Jane says. “It’s definitely challenging. I got a ton of design time in to distract myself when we tried it the first time.”

“And?” Lizzie asks, fascinated.

“When we started watching TV again, we marathoned the most amazing mini-series I have ever seen in my entire life,” Jane says, taking a deep breath and leaning in close to her. “Like…almost better than all the TV we watched on our honeymoon.”

“Seriously?” Lizzie raises an eyebrow. Jane simply nods and gives her a look.

“I’m just putting that out there,” Jane adds.

“It definitely is out there,” Lizzie says with a small smile. They spend a few minutes looking at some of the lingerie on a rack when Lizzie stumbles upon the bridal section.

“Should I get this?” Lizzie asks, holding up lace underwear that says ‘bride’ on the back.

“You could,” Jane says slowly. “But I don’t know if you should.”

“Why shouldn’t… _oh_ ,” Lizzie replies.

“Do you have something for your…premiere?” Jane asks, a twinkle in her eye.

“I think so but I don’t think I’ll get any complaints if I buy something else,” Lizzie grins.

~~~~~~~ 

When Lizzie and Jane are finished for the day, they make a stop at Lizzie’s hotel so she can put things away and grab a quick shower. William comes walking in ten minutes later, not surprised to see Jane sitting on the couch with her design notebook open.

“Hi Jane,” William says, closing the door behind him. “Where’s Lizzie?”

“She’s finishing up her shower and then she’s coming back with me,” Jane replies, smiling at him. “Care to tell me where we’re going to dinner?”

“I’m surprised Bing hasn’t let it slip yet,” William muses, looking towards the closed bedroom door.

“Well, I know it’s fancy and on the list of the _many_ places I haven’t tried yet,” Jane says.

“Then I will let Bing tell you,” William replies. “I should get ready. I’m sure Lizzie’s almost finished. I don’t hear the shower anymore.”

“If nobody comes out in ten minutes…” Jane teases.

“We have a reservation, Jane. I would never dare,” William replies, raising his eyebrow. He heads toward the bedroom and lightly knocks.

“Almost ready!” Lizzie answers automatically.

“It’s William,” he says behind the door.

“Come in!” Lizzie says. He opens the door and is greeted by a wide grin from her. “Heeey.”

“Hey there,” William smiles, closing the bedroom door. “How was your day?”

“It was really fun. I love spending so much time with my sister,” Lizzie says as he approaches her. “I’m very happy to see you though.”

“As am I,” William says, bringing a hand up to her cheek. He leans down and gives her a soft and warm kiss. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Lizzie smiles.

“Now, why are you going to get ready at Jane’s?” William asks.

“You’re just going to have to wait and find out,” Lizzie says smugly. “You keep things secret? I keep things secret.”

“So it’s my own fault,” William says, sighing melodramatically.

“Yep,” Lizzie says before pulling away, grabbing her tote bag and coat. “Should I wear my fancy shoes or will we be walking a lot?”

“I would go with sensible shoes,” William says. “It’s New York. You never know what will happen.”

“I thought so,” Lizzie says, opening the bedroom door. “See you in a bit.”

~~~~~~~

“Jane? Lizzie? Are you almost ready? William is coming up right now,” Bing says through the door. There’s no answer and he’s about to say something when the door swings open.

“Perfect timing,” Jane smiles sweetly at him as she and Lizzie walk out. Jane is wearing the mauve-pink strapless dress while Lizzie is wearing the dark blue dress from Jane’s studio.

“You’re wearing your own designs,” Bing says, lighting up. “You two look fantastic!”

“You really like them?” Jane asks.

“We’re not overdressed or anything?” Lizzie asks, trying to get something out of him.

“Not at all,” Bing shakes his head.

“Hello?” William calls out. They hear the thunking of his shoes until he comes around the corner. “Is everybody…ready? Lizzie…”

“Hi,” Lizzie says softly as he comes closer.

“Did you design this, Jane? And your dress?” William asks and she nods. Lizzie slowly turns in a circle and the smile grows bigger on his face. “Do you have room for your business cards in your purse?”

“I told her that!” Lizzie exclaims. “Not only is it beautiful but it’s super comfortable.”

“Thank you, Lizzie!” Jane says, blushing. “We should get going.”

“Yes, we should. I have a cab waiting downstairs actually,” William says.

“Ladies first,” Bing says.

~~~~~~~ 

As soon as their cab gets onto the Brooklyn Bridge, Jane squeals with delight.

“We’re going to River Café?!” Jane exclaims, grabbing his arm. “Bing!”

“That was quick,” William muses. Bing looks over his shoulder and grins at William, both him and Lizzie sitting in the back seat.

“What’s River Café?” Lizzie asks, glancing at him.

“It’s a really good restaurant that has the best view of the New York skyline,” Jane answers for him.

“I assume this is a no-prices-on-the-menu kind of restaurant,” Lizzie says, giving William a look.

“There’s a price on the menu. It’s just fixed,” William teases. Lizzie scrunches her nose and makes a face at him. He chuckles and kisses her cheekbone.

~~~~~~~

Lizzie is more than impressed with River Café and the view is absolutely stunning. It helps that William and Bing arranged for them to have a table right at the windows. Lizzie orders the lobster and it’s some of the best she’s ever had. When the waiter asks if they would like to try their infamous chocolate Brooklyn Bridge dessert, nobody needs convincing.

“That was amazing,” Lizzie sighs, sitting back in her seat once the last bite is gone. William takes her hand under the table and she entwines their fingers, smiling at him.

“I’m surprised I’m not bursting out of my dress,” Jane chuckles lightly.

“I could probably go for a nap myself,” Bing says.

“I’m glad you liked it,” William says.

“I loved it. Love it, really,” Lizzie replies. “How could you not? This view is just…”

“Incredible,” Jane offers.

“I know that it’s pretty chilly out but I thought we could go for a walk on the Brooklyn Bridge,” William says. “Then we could still enjoy this view.”

“I’d really enjoy that,” Lizzie smiles.

~~~~~~ 

After the check is paid, they button up their coats and wrap their scarves tightly before heading to the bridge. William takes Lizzie’s hand and tucks them in his coat pocket, a move that makes Lizzie smile again and again. They take their time and enjoy how few people are on the bridge along with them. When they get to the halfway point, Lizzie and William stop to enjoy the view. Jane and Bing don’t realize they’ve stopped until a few minutes later. Jane looks behind her to see her sister and fiancé sharing a tender kiss. She smiles and tugs on Bing’s arm, letting them enjoy the moment alone.

* * *

 

_Tuesday, December 31st_

The city of New York is alive with anticipation for New Year’s Eve. Lizzie and William get in a little more sightseeing by themselves but make sure to steer clear of Time’s Square. They don’t return to the hotel until the late afternoon, giving them just enough time to get in a shower before heading to Jane and Bing’s apartment. As soon as Lizzie and William arrive, Jane steals Lizzie away.

“Perfect timing!” Jane says, grabbing Lizzie’s hand and heading towards the master bedroom. “Boys, your tuxes are in the spare bedroom. Nice choice, William. Very classy.”

“Thank you,” William says with a tiny smile.

“What did you pick?” Lizzie asks over her shoulder as Jane keeps tugging her away.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure we’ll complement each other,” William says.

“I’m sure,” Lizzie smirks before Jane clears her throat. “Now if you’ll Excuse me. We need to get beautified.”

“You don’t need to do anything,” William says and Lizzie gives him a sweet look before disappearing into the bedroom. William turns to see Bing failing to hold back a grin and he simply shrugs.

“Should we get ready?” William asks.

“Probably a good idea,” Bing replies.

~~~~~~ 

“Jane,” Lizzie breathes. “I can’t get over how much I love these dresses.”

“I shouldn’t say this but you look so much better in this than the original model did,” Jane says, fastening the top part of Lizzie’s dress. “Is that comfortable?”

“Yea. Thanks. So just the top and then the little zipper?” Lizzie asks, looking at the back of her dress in the mirror. “That’s easy enough for me.”

“Or William,” Jane teases. “At least hang it up.”

“I think we can handle that,” Lizzie chuckles. There’s a knock on the door and they both turn towards the noise.

“Ladies? The car will be here in ten minutes,” Bing says behind the door.

“Almost ready!” Jane replies before looking back at Lizzie. “Okay. Are you set?”

“I think so. Hair is up…thank you,” Lizzie says, smiling at her. “Dress is on, undergarments are in place and shoes are fashionable but comfortable. I have no earrings though.”

“You’re perfect without them. And me?” Jane asks, putting her hand on her hip and grinning.

“Total knockout,” Lizzie grins. “Beautiful dress, fancy shoes and signature Jane hairstyle. You definitely need earrings though.”

“I have a pair that may work but they’re in the other room,” Jane says. “Come on. The boys are probably anxious.”

“I’ll be out in a minute,” Lizzie says, holding up a finger.

“Alright,” Jane says, making a swishing noise as she heads to the door. 

William and Bing are waiting in the living room on the couch when they hear the click of a door opening. They both stand up and Jane is the first to come out of her room. Bing’s eyes widen and a huge smile spreads on his face. Jane is wearing an all-black satin and strapless fitted gown with sweetheart neckline. The dress opens in sections near her knees, tulle spilling out and giving body to the bottom of it. Jane is wearing her hair in a soft and elegant braid, bringing the whole ensemble together.

“You look so beautiful, Jane,” Bing smiles, glancing at William. “Doesn’t my wife look gorgeous?”

“She does,” William says, giving her a polite smile. “You do, Jane. Very elegant.”

“Thank you,” Jane replies, walking to Bing. William sees the look between them and steps out of the living room, heading to the kitchen for a quick drink of water.

“I have a little something to complete the look,” Bing says, pulling out a small pale blue box.

“Bing,” Jane protests. She takes the box and pulls off the top, revealing drop sterling silver earrings with a diamond at the stud of the earring and the bottom. “These are beautiful.”

“I thought you would like them,” Bing says as she takes them out of the box and puts them on.

“You look really good, by the way,” Jane says, her eyes moving up and down his frame. “I’m glad you went all black.”

“I had to match my wife,” Bing replies, smiling goofily at her.

William is trying to be patient while waiting for Lizzie so he’s stuck listening to them as they continue. He sighs and takes a big drink from his glass, catching Lizzie emerge the room from the corner of his eye.

“Hi,” Lizzie says, smiling and walking towards him. “Sorry I took so long.”

“You didn’t,” William shakes his head, trying to find the words. “You…are stunning.”

“You think?” Lizzie asks, looking down at her dress and then back up at him. She is wearing a white tulle gown with black baroque embroidery. Her straps are sheer and her pale skin shows off the elaborate embroidery that cover them. She turns around for him and his eyebrow raises at the dress dipping low, her back exposed and teasing him. Her hair is put up in a simple bun, which shows off the intricacies of the embroidery across her shoulders. She turns back around and smiles at him.

“Beautiful. So unbelievably beautiful,” William breathes, smiling back at her.

“I will take it,” Lizzie says, bring her hands up and straightening the lapels on his white jacket. “You sir…look like my own personal Humphrey Bogart.”

“Oh really?” William asks, straightening his own black bow tie.

“No. Actually, you’re like my own Jimmy Stewart. Tall, handsome and funny,” Lizzie murmurs. William leans in close and Lizzie takes a small breath.

“You want the moon? Just say the word,” William hums.

“Word,” Lizzie teases. William closes the distance between them and gives her a gentle kiss, sighing against her lips when she rests her hand on his neck. He feels her begin to smile and he pulls back, matching her expression.

“I got you something,” William says, pulling a pale blue box out of the pocket of his black pants.

“Really, Will? Tiffany’s?” Lizzie gives her a look.

“Last surprise of the year. I promise,” William says, the corners of his mouth twitching up. Lizzie rolls her eyes and puts out her hand, William placing the box in her palm. She pulls the top open and her eyes light up. “I spent nearly three times less than Bing, if that helps any.”

“Will,” Lizzie tuts. She pulls out a narrow olive leaf bracelet made out of sterling silver and slides it onto her wrist. “It’s beautiful.”

“Just like you,” William says softly and Lizzie smiles at him. “You are exquisite.”

“ _Okay_. I can only handle so many compliments in a five minute period,” Lizzie says, nudging him in the ribs.

“I get the hint,” William chuckles.

“Hey, Darcy. The car is here,” Bing says, walking over to them with Jane. “Lizzie, you look fantastic.”

“Eh. I think she’s just decent enough,” William teases and Lizzie throws her head back in laughter.

~~~~~~~

The party is even fancier than Lizzie expected but she’s happy to be in good company. Jane is having too much fun introducing her to the runway model that she’s designed for as well as any coworker they stumble across. Bing pulls William away and takes him to mingle with other people at the party, Lizzie playfully waving goodbye at him.

It’s well into the evening and Lizzie is deep in a conversation with Jane and a few of her coworkers.

“Don’t look now but there’s a tall drink of water who _cannot_ keep his eyes off you,” Gina says, leaning towards Lizzie. She knows exactly who she’s talking about. Lizzie knows when William is looking at her. It’s almost like a sixth sense and it makes her heart skip a beat whenever she realizes it. She glances across the room and sure enough, his gaze is aimed straight at her. He smiles sheepishly at her when he knows he’s been caught but doesn’t waver, Lizzie taking a breath when she returns her attention to the conversation.

“That’s my fiancé,” Lizzie says proudly.

“Ooh. He’s coming this way,” Gina replies.

William makes his way through the crowd to the small group of ladies that includes Lizzie. She looks over her shoulder and throws him a sultry look as he approaches her.

“Hi,” William says softly, bringing a hand up to her back. She shivers as he gently brushes his hand down her skin and Lizzie throws him a heavy look. “Ladies. I apologize but I’d like to steal my fiancée away for a dance.”

“Bye,” Lizzie grins at the girls as he takes her hand and leads her towards the dance floor. “So how is your evening so far?”

“Good,” William smiles as they begin to slow dance. “Now that I’m dancing with the most beautiful woman in the room, it’s much better.”

“Oh stop,” Lizzie blushes. “You’re trying to tell me that your eyes haven’t wandered at all this evening? Even I can’t help but notice how gorgeous some of these models are.”

“Nope,” William says simply, softly pressing his lips to her forehead.

“Such a way with words,” Lizzie sighs as he pulls her in closer. He starts brushing his fingers across the exposed skin of her back again and slowly riling her up.

“What can I say? I have tunnel vision,” William murmurs.

They sway to the rest of the song in silence before Jane and Bing join them on the dance floor. They spend much of the evening dancing with each other. Soon enough, it’s announced that there are only fifteen minutes left until midnight. William pulls her in for another slow dance and they are all smiles.

“Fifteen minutes left. I think this is where we’re supposed to reflect now,” Lizzie jokes.

“Well, Miss Bennet. Ladies first,” William smirks.

“Um,” Lizzie starts, scrunching up her face and making William chuckle. “I do believe I kept all my resolutions this year.”

“Oh really. Would you care to remind me?” William asks.

“Tell you I love you every day…which was a resolution of yours,” Lizzie says.

“Then we both kept it,” William smiles and she nods.

“Kiss you at least once a day,” Lizzie continues. William leans down and places the lightest kiss on her lips.

“A resolution I thoroughly enjoyed,” William murmurs.

“Aaaand,” Lizzie says playfully. “Take over the desk of the CEO at Pemberley Digital.”

“Now _that_ ,” William replies, his nostrils flaring. “Loved it.”

“As did I,” Lizzie hums, bringing a hand up to his neck and running her thumb across his jaw line.

“I still get flashes of that on occasion,” William says lowly, his hand brushing against her back.

“Must be terribly _hard_ for you to concentrate,” Lizzie says, waggling her eyebrows.

“I’ll just have to even the score,” William says, his eyes darkening a bit.

“Is that going to be a resolution of yours?” Lizzie asks, biting her lower lip.

“Think of it more as a promise,” William leans in to whisper in her ear.

“And what about other resolutions?” Lizzie breathes, licking her lips as he pulls his head back to look at her.

“Besides that? My resolutions from last year stand,” William says. “I’ll never break those.”

“Good,” Lizzie smiles. “But what else? A rich man like you? You must be in want of _something_.”

“Ah,” William says, quirking an eyebrow. “It _would_ be a good time to settle down. Would you care to help me find a wife?”

“Maybe,” Lizzie says playfully. “I may know someone. Her mother is pretty desperate to pawn her off.”

“What’s wrong with her?” William asks and Lizzie snorts.

“Well, she’s very stubborn, independent and has a particularly sharp sense of humor,” Lizzie says.

“But what about her looks? I’m asking for superficial qualities here,” William says.

“She’s not a busty blonde, if that’s what you’re looking for,” Lizzie retorts.

“Good. That’s not my type at all,” William smiles at her.

“Do you like redheads?” Lizzie asks, unable to hide her grin.

“Love them,” William sighs. “I hear they’re a rather feisty type.”

“Especially in the bedroom,” Lizzie teases and William grins.

“Last question,” William says. “What is her dowry?”

Lizzie is taken aback and lets out a loud laugh, William quickly breaking and laughing along. There’s another announcement that the ball is about to drop and everybody begins loudly counting down. Balloons and confetti fall from the ceiling as the countdown hits zero but William and Lizzie are too wrapped up with each other, sharing their first kiss of the New Year.

“Happy New Year, Lizzie,” William breathes out as they break apart.

“Happy New Year, Will,” Lizzie smiles, gazing at him.

“You know what I just realized?” William asks quietly, confetti falling around them.

“Hmm?” Lizzie hums, brushing a few stray pieces off his shoulder.

“We’re getting married this year… _this_ month,” William says, his smile growing.

“Thirty-one days,” Lizzie replies, beaming.

“Thirty one days,” William repeats before moving in for another kiss, this time deeper and more passionate. When the kiss finally ends, they share a weighty look and then he pulls her in for a tight hug. Lizzie smiles against his shoulder when a feeling washes over her, knowing so definitively that this year will be even better than the last.

Afterwards, neither Lizzie nor William want to stay at the party much longer. They find Jane and Bing to wish them a Happy New Year, Lizzie and Jane giving each other a big hug. They feign exhaustion and Bing insists they take the car back to the hotel since Bing and Jane plan to stay for a while longer. They make plans to meet back at Jane and Bing’s apartment once all of them are actually awake in the morning.

William helps Lizzie into the car and she gives him a seductive look when he gets in next to her. He takes her hand, flips it palm up on his lap and caresses his thumb across her wrist. Then he leans in and leaves a few lingering kisses along her neck before kissing the spot near her ear. William’s mouth quirks up when he feels her pulse quicken slightly under his touch. Lizzie takes a deep breath and closing her eyes. She retaliates by sliding her hand up his thigh and squeezing it, earning a small groan from William. It becomes yet another game for them to see who can drive the other one crazy the easiest. Lizzie is swiftly losing the battle as William drags his tongue along her throat and sucks on her soft skin. It’s no sooner that Lizzie is wishing they were completely alone that the car pulls up to their hotel.

William and Lizzie stare at each other, both of them breathing heavily before the driver opens the door. William helps her out of the car, tips the driver and grips Lizzie’s hand as they head to the elevator. Thankfully for the two of them, they are not the only ones sharing the car or security would be getting a show. William does take the opportunity to tease her though. He discreetly runs his fingers lightly up and down her back. She clenches her jaw and gives him dark look, William simply smirking at her in return.

As soon as Lizzie and William get into their room, Lizzie pulls him towards the bedroom. Every few steps, William pulls her back against him and kisses her neck. By the time they’ve reached the bedroom and her knees have hit the edge of the bed, she is ready to tear his tux off. Instead, William takes his time and runs his hands up her arms to her shoulders. He undoes the clasp at the top and kisses the back of her neck as he unzips the lower part of her dress. She looks over her shoulder at him and smiles wickedly before he helps her out of the dress entirely. Lizzie is wearing her black lace cheeky panties with a matching garter belt, attached to sheer thigh high stockings.

“Lizzie…” William growls.

“Hang up the dress please,” Lizzie says over her shoulder, biting her bottom lip. He quirks an eyebrow and shakes his head, bringing her dress to the closet and hanging it up. As he takes the time to remove his own jacket, Lizzie discreetly takes off her backless bra and tosses it to the side. She sighs in contentment as William returns, kissing her shoulder and sliding his hands around to her stomach. Lizzie reaches up and pulls out the couple pins in her hair, letting it cascade to her back.

“You are overdressed,” Lizzie murmurs, turning around. It is quite be a sight to see with William nearly fully clothed and Lizzie standing there in her undergarments and heels. It makes her feel so incredibly sexy. It makes him antsy. She reaches up to untie his bowtie as his hands wander up and down her bare skin. Lizzie licks her lips as he cups her breasts and she fumbles with his buttons for a moment. He smirks but gives her a moment to finish, untucking his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. As she works on his belt, he brushes his thumbs against her nipples and she whimpers slightly. Lizzie rests her head on his shoulder and unzips his pants as he massages her breasts, jolts of lightning shooting to her core every time he lightly pinches a nipple. He kisses her earlobe before toeing off his shoes and taking off his socks. Lizzie pulls back to take off her black heels when he grabs her wrist.

“Leave them on,” William says huskily. She raises an eyebrow and gives him a cheeky look, saying nothing as he takes off his pants. He brings his hands up to cup her face and kisses her slowly and deeply. She wraps her arms around his neck and moves in closer, both of them reveling in the skin-to-skin contact. They only break apart with their lungs are screaming for air, Lizzie pulling back to see William’s eyes darker than ever. He kisses her shoulder and across her collar bone until he reaches the hollow of her throat, Lizzie bending her neck to give him better access. He begins to kiss down her body, so slowly and dragging his lips to her breast. Lizzie’s hands fly to his head and her fingers tangle up in his hair, letting out a gasp as he lightly bites her nipple. Her breath is shaky as he continues to tease her before moving to her other nipple, working it with his lips. Her legs are beginning to tremble slightly from everything he’s doing to her body. She won’t be able to stand for much longer at this rate, and especially not in her heels.

He makes his way further down soon enough and kisses her hips before glancing up at her and grinning. He unbuckles the front of her garter belt and kisses up each thigh. Then he turns her around, unbuckles the back of her garter belt and places slow kisses there. His hands move up and grip the top of her belt before carefully pulling it down her legs. She looks over her shoulder and bites her lip as he kisses his way back up, letting out a surprised laugh when he lightly bites her left cheek. He kisses the same spot and then dips his fingers into the waistband of her panties and pulls them down her legs, Lizzie helping and stepping out of them. William brings himself back up and removes his boxer briefs, kissing her shoulder lightly.

William nudges her onto the bed and they both move across the mattress on their knees. Lizzie is aching for him, his wandering hands along her curves and his arousal pressing into her lower back making the anticipation that much more unbearable. She spreads her legs, which frame his own and she’s close to begging him to be inside her already. William holds her steady against his chest, his hands gliding up to her breasts and softly massaging them. She brings her arms up and turns her head to kiss him, holding onto his neck as her tongue runs along the roof of his mouth. Lizzie whimpers into his mouth as he rubs himself across her slick entrance for a moment while keeping his strong hold of her against him. She breaks off the kiss with a moan as he glides into her, Lizzie slamming her eyes shut in pleasure and threading her fingers through his hair. William digs his fingers into her hips and takes his time, slowly thrusting into her. The rhythm they create is deliciously unhurried and Lizzie’s head falls back against his shoulder. William drags his tongue across her throat and sucks on her skin, knowing he’s leaving a mark and not caring. One of his hands slides across her stomach and down between her thighs, Lizzie letting out a particularly loud moan as he presses his thumb against her clit. The pleasure is too overwhelming for her to stay upright and her hold loosens on his hair before she falls forward onto the bed, her hands grazing the headboard before gripping the sheets.

The new angle proves to be even more intense for the both of them. Lizzie moans as William pushes even deeper and she arches her back, moving with the rhythm of his hips. He leans over and presses his lips into her shoulder blade, groaning into her hot skin as she clenches around him. William knows she’s aching for release with the way she’s moaning and grinding against him. He brings one hand between her legs and her breath catches in her throat as his fingers work their magic. She pleads with him to go faster and she digs harder into the sheets as his thrusts become more erratic. It only takes a few more movements and Lizzie is pressing her face into a pillow, screaming out William’s name as pure ecstasy rushes through her. William covers her hands with his own, interlacing their fingers together as she trembles beneath him. He thrusts deeply into her and Lizzie clenches around him hard, squeezing him tightly. His own release finally comes quickly rushing through him and her name is catching in his throat, groaning into her shoulder.

As they struggle for breath, William places a few kisses on her overheated skin before he wraps an arm around her waist. He carefully slips out of her and pulls her with him, lying down on their sides. Lizzie flips herself over to face him, giggling as she takes off her heels and stockings before dropping them on the floor. They hurry under the sheets and Lizzie snuggles into him, draping one leg over and between his legs.

“That’s one way to ring in the new year,” Lizzie hums, kissing his shoulder.

“With a bang?” William teases and Lizzie hides her face against him, giggling.

“It’s never just that,” Lizzie says after a moment, smiling at him.

“Never,” William murmurs, kissing the top of her head.

“I can’t wait to spend this year with you,” Lizzie says.

“And every year following,” William says quietly.

“It’s like I said. Until we’re old and grey,” Lizzie says, a twinkle in her eye.

“I’ve got one half covered,” William says, a smile growing on his face.

“I love it,” Lizzie replies, pulling herself up and giving him a soft kiss. “And I love you.”

“Just as I love you,” William sighs, resting his forehead against hers.

* * *

 

_Thursday, January 1st_

A very late night for William and Lizzie makes for a very lazy morning. Neither wake up until after nine and then don’t even get out of bed until well after ten. They take advantage of the in room dining service, ordering breakfast and not even bothering to get out of their robes. They don’t make it to Jane and Bing’s apartment until the early afternoon and, even then, Bing looks like he just woke up. The four of them decide to enjoy the rest of the day and go easy on the sightseeing.

“I’m sorry the library is closed. We could always check it out tomorrow before our flight,” William says, squeezing her hand.

“It’s okay,” Lizzie shrugs. “I just would have liked to see it. It’s been featured in so many movies and the architecture looks amazing.”

“You’re just going to have to come back!” Jane says. “It’s impossible to see all of this city in one trip. We live here and we haven’t seen everything.”

“We’ll just have to leave out these details to Lydia,” William teases. “Only Lizzie Bennet would pout about the library being closed.”

“I’m not pouting!” Lizzie huffs, nudging into his shoulder.

“Of course you’re not,” William says, grinning at her.

“Where to next?” Bing asks.

“Grand Central! I demand to see some fantastic architecture,” Lizzie says a bit smugly.

“Well, you definitely won’t be disappointed,” Bing replies.

~~~~~~~ 

After Lizzie has gotten her fix of beautiful architecture, the four of them try to find a place to eat. It proves to be a difficult task.

“It’s like the entire city is recovering from a hangover,” Lizzie deadpans, passing their fourth closed restaurant.

“Most places tend to be closed on January first, Lizzie,” William says.

“I know what she means though,” Bing chuckles. “For a city that never sleeps, it seems very tired today.”

“How about we just go back to the apartment? I’m sure there’s something to cook,” Jane suggests.

“Sounds good to me,” William says.

“Definitely. I think the city is telling us to go relax anyway,” Lizzie adds, pointing to yet another closed restaurant.

 

* * *

 

 _Friday, January 2nd_  

Lizzie and William’s last day in New York is more like half a day. It feels like someone has their finger stuck on the fast forward button when they meet Jane and Bing for breakfast. Soon enough, they are saying their goodbyes so they can go back and check out of their hotel.

“Just think,” Jane says, hugging Lizzie. “The next time we see you, your wedding will be in a few days.”

“I can barely wrap my head around the fact that it’s this month,” Lizzie replies, smiling at her.

“And the bachelor party,” Bing jokes, pointing at William. “You need to prepare yourself for a night of debauchery, Darcy.”

“Bing, you need to promise me something,” Lizzie says and he looks at her expectantly. “Bring him back in one piece.”

“Does the state of him matter?” Bing asks with a twinkle in his eye.

“I don’t care if you’re dragging him down the hall to get him home. He just has to be in one piece,” Lizzie smirks.

“Hey! I think I can handle my liquor,” William says, furrowing his brows.

“Are you sure about that?” Bing says, giving him a knowing look.

“Fair enough,” William chuckles before checking his watch. “Alright. We need to go.”

There’s a few more hugs and then they finally part ways. William and Lizzie return to the hotel to gather their things before checking out of their room. Soon after, they are on their way to the airport with their flight being less than two hours away.

“What if we stayed for longer?” Lizzie asks, glancing at him.

“What if you said that every time we were heading to an airport?” William teases, taking her hand and entwining their fingers together.

“We’d never get home,” Lizzie laughs softly.

“How does a month long vacation sound?” William asks lightly. “Say…beginning of next month?”

“Sounds divine,” Lizzie says, smiling at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teresa is the most amazing person for betaing 50 pages. No seriously. FIFTY PAGES. I am so grateful for your talent, lady!
> 
> Also, there is not enough space on here to properly talk about how much help I got from this chapter. A simple thank you to yoshinyc and adayinthelifeofcharlie is not nearly enough but thank you! You two are amazing.
> 
> All the extras from the chapter (there's like 15 which includes outfits) and my heartfelt thanks to these two are going to be up on the dizzieslearningcurve tumblr. 
> 
> Less than a month until their wedding! What is up next for these two?


	43. Falling to Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is falling apart around Lizzie and William

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this chapter was kind of a lot of fun to write.
> 
> And by kind of, I mean it was a lot of fun.

_Friday, January 9th (22 days until the wedding)_

When William and Lizzie look back on this day in the future, they will laugh about it. They will make their private joke about having a more substantial, weight bearing coffee table now. After all, it was only a matter of time before _something_ went wrong with the wedding planning. Right now, however, that is the furthest thing from their minds.

“Lizzie? Did you talk to Tom?” William asks, walking into the kitchen while tying his tie.

“Last night! He’s happy to help out,” Lizzie nods, pouring coffee into travel mugs. “He’ll sign for the wedding favors and leave them by our door.”

“Fantastic! One less thing to worry about,” William says. “We’ll have to give him a big tip at the end of the year.”

“Oh really,” Lizzie starts, raising an eyebrow. “I’m pretty sure our doorman could retire off your Christmas tips already.”

“No idea what you’re talking about,” William says, suppressing a smile. Lizzie rolls her eyes and nudges his shoulder. He breaks out into a full grin and bends down to kiss her cheek. “I’m having lunch with Gigi today. Is there anything you want me to pass along?”

“Just my love,” Lizzie replies.

“Easy enough request,” William says before glancing at the clock on the wall. “I have to get going. I have a meeting in an hour.”

“Have a good day at work,” Lizzie says, smiling up at him warmly.

“You too,” William replies, giving her a short kiss on the lips before grabbing his jacket draped across a kitchen chair. As he walks toward the front door, he pauses and turns around to return to the kitchen. “Hey, Lizzie?”

“Hmm?” Lizzie asks, looking up at him.

“Twenty-two more days,” William says with a goofy grin. Lizzie puts her mug down and lets out a happy sigh. She reaches him in four steps, pulls him down by his tie and kisses him. He drops his jacket, letting it fall to the floor and wrapping his arms around her waist. She giggles against his lips as he pulls her in close to his body before she throws her arms around his neck and their kiss becomes more passionate. This has quickly become one of the best of their day. Ever since they hit January, William has taken it upon himself to remind her of how many days are left until their wedding. He is more consistent than the countdown clock sitting on top of their fridge.

“I almost…thought you forgot…today,” Lizzie gasps when they pull apart.

“I would never,” William murmurs, smiling brightly at her. “I should head to work now.”

“If you must,” Lizzie hums, stepping out of his arms. He picks up his jacket and she stops him before he turns around, reaching up and straightening his tie. “Don’t forget your coffee.”

“Thank you,” William says, grabbing his mug. “I’ll call you tonight about dinner.”

“Sounds good,” Lizzie smiles. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” William replies before he finally heads out of the apartment.

~~~~~~

Lizzie’s morning is scheduled specifically for returning emails and getting in some editing time. Compared to William’s two morning meetings back to back, it’s a piece of cake for her. Then again, she can’t possibly expect a phone call from her mother during work hours.

“Lizzie,” Katie says on the intercom. “Your mom is on line two.”

“My mom…” Lizzie frowns, thrown off.

“She says that it’s an emergency,” Katie adds.

“Put her through!” Lizzie says, straightening her posture before she answers the line. “Mom? Is everybody okay? Is there something wrong with Dad? What’s the emergency?”

“Lizzie! I’m so glad I got ahold of you!” Mrs. Bennet replies. “I called your cellular phone but you didn’t answer.”

“I have it on silent when I’m editing,” Lizzie says, feeling the panic rise in her throat. She checks her phone in her purse and sure enough, three missed calls from her mother. “Mom. Please tell me what’s going on.”

“There’s just so little time left!” Mrs. Bennet says breathlessly.

“Mom. Please calm down and tell me what’s happening,” Lizzie says, raising her voice a little.

“Well, the thing is…” Mrs. Bennet pauses. “I saw this idea on the computer. Lydia was showing me this adorable place online where they give you ideas on how to decorate for your weddin’.”

“Are you kidding me?” Lizzie asks, her voice barely even. Her mom did not just pull the emergency card to talk to her about the wedding. Especially when she’s been told how little of a say she has in the planning, repeatedly.

“I’m not! There are some of the cutest little things on here!” Mrs. Bennet coos. “Have you decided on your place cards yet? I know you don’t have many people comin’ but-”

“Mom—”

“You and William could take pictures together!” Mrs. Bennet continues. “Just hold up these big numbers and you could tell people where to go.”

“Mom--”

“And I know you shot down the ice sculpture idea already but there’s still tiiiime,” Mrs. Bennet says in a sing song voice. “You don’t even have to get a swan. You could get somethin’ classier. What about the weddin’ favors? Are you really set on bottle openers? I mean, some people don’t even drink and—”

“Mom!” Lizzie nearly shouts. Mrs. Bennet stops mid-sentence. “We are not getting an ice sculpture. We are set on the wedding favors. In fact, they are coming today. And we already have the place settings prepared.”

“I just want your wedding to be perfect, Lizzie dear,” Mrs. Bennet says.

“I know, Mom,” Lizzie says, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“What about the cake topper? Are you completely sure about that? I don’t understand the significance of the design,” Mrs. Bennet says. “I saw this absolutely perfect bride and groom figurine the other day. I was in near tears!”

“We are absolutely sure,” Lizzie says, gritting her teeth.

“And your vows. I could help you with your vows. Your father wrote the most wonderful things about me,” Mrs. Bennet coos. “Why don’t you read them to me and I’ll help you make them perfect.”

“Mom! UGH!” Lizzie groans over the phone.

“Have you not written them yet?” Mrs. Bennet asks. “I understand that it’s difficult but it’s gettin’ down to the wire!”

“Mom, please STOP!” Lizzie nearly shouts.

“There is no reason to raise your voice, Lizzie,” Mrs. Bennet says. “I’m simply trying to help.”

Lizzie closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before saying anything.

“Mom. Thank you but everything is set already. I’ve written my vows and I am absolutely sure about them. We have taken some of your suggestions into consideration,” Lizzie continues, rolling her eyes. “The photo booth is going to be really fun. We just don’t need help at this stage anymore. The only thing you have to worry about is getting up here.”

“Well…” Mrs. Bennet hesitates.

“No, Mom,” Lizzie says, her voice softening a little. “I appreciate what you’ve done for me. And William. I just don’t like that you pulled the emergency card. Especially while I’m at work. I thought something terrible happened to you or Dad and I was worried.”

“Your father is fine. He’s in the den workin’ on his trains,” Mrs. Bennet says.

“That’s good to hear,” Lizzie says, sighing. “I really need to get back to work though. Is there anything else you needed?”

“One question,” Mrs. Bennet starts. “Are you absolutely sure you don’t want to throw the bouquet? I mean, Lydia needs to have a chance--”

“I’m hanging up right now, Mom. I love you,” Lizzie says.

“Oh. Okay,” Mrs. Bennet replies. “I love you, too.”

Lizzie hangs up the phone and drops her head to the desk, letting out a long frustrated groan. After a moment, there’s a knock on the door and Lizzie lifts her head.

“Come in,” Lizzie says, sitting up. Katie opens the door and leans against the frame.

“I take it that phone call didn’t go well,” Katie says.

“The next time my mom claims that it’s an emergency,” Lizzie says. “You tell her that if she needs medical assistance, she can call 911.”

“I’ll, um, make a note of it,” Katie replies with a hint of amusement. “Would you like tea or anything?”

“That actually sounds pretty good. Thank you, Katie,” Lizzie says with a polite smile.

“Do you want me to bring it here or are you going back to the editing room?” Katie asks.

“I’m done with editing for now. It’s just emails for the rest of the day so you can bring it here,” Lizzie says.

Katie nods and closes the door behind her. Lizzie takes a moment for herself and then glances at her cell phone. She wonders if William is out of his meetings since it’s noon already. She takes a chance and sends him a text.

_I applaud my mother for holding out so long but WOW_

~~~~~~~

William heads to his office after his last meeting is over, checking his watch to see that he has a little over ten minutes before Gigi arrives. He closes the door behind him and then sits at his desk, checking his phone. He sees the message from Lizzie and frowns. William speed dials her number and she answers on the first ring.

“Hey,” Lizzie answers, a little flatly.

“I take it your day isn’t going as well as you’d hoped,” William says.

“It’s not a big deal. I didn’t think you would call me,” Lizzie says. “My mom just chose to explode with wedding ideas today.”

“She’s aware that everything is planned already, right?” William frowns.

“Oh, yes. She is very aware but apparently she’s been introduced to Pinterest or Etsy or something similarly wedding related,” Lizzie starts, her voice agitated. “And now she has five million ideas that she wants to tell me about. She thinks we could change the wedding favors and the chairs and my _undergarments_ and I don’t even know what else.”

“Lizzie,” William says. “Take a deep breath.”

“Will,” Lizzie sighs. “She told Katie it was an emergency. She _never_ calls my work number. For a moment, I thought…”

“Hey. Heeey,” William says, his voice soft and comforting. “Don’t think like that. Everybody is fine, right?”

“Yea,” Lizzie replies, her voice slightly pathetic.

“Alright then,” William says. “Your day can only improve from here. You’ve had your thing for the day.”

“My thing,” Lizzie says, chuckling despite herself. “That sounds weird.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” William smiles into the receiver. “I’ll tell you what. How about we stay in tonight? We can order whatever you’d like, watch a brainless movie and relax on the couch.”

“That sounds like absolute perfection,” Lizzie says. “You always know how to deal with bad days.”

“I’ve had some time to perfect it,” William smiles. There’s a knock on the door and he looks up to see Gigi poking her head through. He silently gestures her in and she takes a seat on the couch. “Hey Lizzie? Gigi is here for lunch so I’m going to let you go.”

“Say hello to her for me,” Lizzie says. “Have a good lunch.”

“I will,” William replies. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Lizzie says and then he hangs up.

“Hey, Gigi. Sorry about that,” William says, slipping his phone into his pocket and standing up. “Lizzie was having a minor Mrs. Bennet episode.”

“A Mrs. Bennet episode?” Gigi asks, tilting her head at him as she gets up from the couch.

“Oh, you know how her mom is,” William says, giving Gigi a hug hello. “She had all these ideas and wanted to unload them on Lizzie. She just needed someone to vent to.”

“Aren’t you guys basically done with the wedding planning though?” Gigi asks. “What could you possibly have left that her mom could do?”

“It mainly had to do with what was already planned,” William says.

“Ohhh. I get it,” Gigi replies. “Soooo…lunch?”

“Yes. Very good idea,” William chuckles.

“Can we eat on campus today? I saw that Italian chef is here and I _love_ his bruschetta,” Gigi says.

“Absolutely. I think I may have to get some of that myself,” William says. “You can fill me in on the rest of your trip to Tahoe on the way.”

“Only if you tell me more about New York!” Gigi grins. “I’ve barely heard any of the details!”

~~~~~~

“…And then Fitz, being the dumbass that he is, took the sled and slid down the stairs,” Gigi laughs as they head towards a table. “It’s a good thing there was so much snow outside! He just landed in a big pile of it.”

“What? Why in the world would he do something so stupid?” William asks.

“He may have finished a bottle of wine by himself,” Gigi says, scrunching up her nose. “Brandon was pissed though. He made him sleep in another room that night.”

“I’m glad he didn’t break anything,” William grumbles, stopping at an empty table.

“Lizzie would have blown a gasket,” Gigi says, putting her tray down.

“I would have been right there with her,” William adds, pulling out a chair for Gigi before sitting down himself. “We would really prefer to have a cast free wedding party.”

“Knock on wood,” Gigi teases, tapping on their table. “So anyway, we got in so much skiing—”

William takes a sip of water before reaching over and stealing a piece of Gigi’s bruschetta, giving her a little smirk.

“Hey! You have your own!” Gigi narrows her eyes at him.

“It’s so much better when it comes from my sister’s plate,” William chuckles.

“I’ll remember that when the time comes,” Gigi rolls her eyes.

“You do that,” William says before taking a bite.

Gigi can tell something has gone wrong as soon as William bites down on the bruschetta. He scrunches up his face in pain, drops the food to his plate and his hand flies up to his mouth.

“What the…” William groans.

“William? What happened?” Gigi asks.

“I don’t…ow,” William starts, feeling around his teeth. “I think ah chipped something.”

“Let me…” Gigi says. She only gets a glimpse but something definitely looks off. “You sure did. I’m going to call the dentist.”

“It’s not…ugh,” William groans again, rubbing his cheek.

“If you don’t go now it’s only going to get worse,” Gigi says, pulling out her phone. “Come on. Let’s go.”

William follows Gigi to his office as she sweet-talks the receptionist on the other line. He doesn’t even attempt to say anything other than rub his cheek. It seems to be doing the trick. How stupid is it to chip your teeth on a piece of bread? Once they reach his office, Mrs. Reynolds gives him a curious look and he grimaces when he tries to speak.

“William chipped a tooth…or two,” Gigi whispers to her. Mrs. Reynolds hisses in sympathy and she gets up from her desk.

“Let me help out. Have a seat and I’ll get your things. I’m assuming you won’t be returning for the rest of the day,” Mrs. Reynolds says, gently pushing him to the couch. He doesn’t put up a fight and sits down as Gigi and Mrs. Reynolds help him out.

“You can? Thank you so much,” Gigi says before hanging up. “Okay. The dentist says he can fit you in but it might be awhile. I’m going to call Lizzie now.”

“Thanks,” William mumbles. “Tell her…sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Gigi scoffs before she hears Lizzie on the line. “Lizzie!”

“Gigi? I thought you and William were having lunch,” Lizzie says.

“Well, it seems that lunch had William,” Gigi says, William rolling his eyes at her joke.

“Huh?” Lizzie asks in confusion.

“William is having a bit of a dental emergency. I’m taking him to the dentist right now,” Gigi says.

“Oh no! That doesn’t sound good,” Lizzie replies.

“He’s going to be okay,” Gigi says, smiling at Mrs. Reynolds coming out of his office to hand him his jacket and briefcase. He mumbles a thanks and they head towards the elevator. “It’s just a small tooth issue.”

“Tell him he needs all his teeth or I won’t marry him,” Lizzie jokes. Gigi repeats it and it actually makes William smile. “Keep me updated, okay?”

“I definitely will,” Gigi says and then ends the call. She gives William another sympathetic look, who frowns at her. “My poor brother.”

“Stop,” William says then grimaces.

“Yea. I wouldn’t talk right now,” Gigi says.

~~~~~~~ 

_I’m sorry about your teeth, Will. You’ll feel better in no time –L_

_I’m the one who is sorry. I was supposed to take care of_ you _today –W_

_Actual emergencies always rank higher than pushy moms._

_Don’t start feeling sorry for yourself._

_I’ll only be your nurse if you play along –L_

_Oh? That sounds promising –W_

_I’m sure I can think of_ some _way to relieve your pain ;) –L_

_You’re already doing it –W_

_Wow. I’m better than I thought! –L_

_Funny. –W_

_I promise to be home before you so I can take care of you –L_

_I don’t want you to miss work for this –W_

_Excuse me. I remember somebody missing two weeks of work for me. I think I can handle a few hours. –L_

_You’re too good to me –W_

_In sickness and in health, right?_

_We need to stop with these head starts though -L_

_I love you. –W_

_I love you too. –L_

_~~~~~~_

Once Gigi and William arrive at the dentist’s office, William feels every second pass as they wait to be seen. He’s annoyed that he’s missing work for this and his jaw aches more than anything else. William finally gets a hint of relief when his dentist comes walking out a little after two thirty.

“William? I’m really sorry about the wait,” Dr. Wilson says, William turning his head in his direction. “I had a root canal that took longer than expected. I hear you may have chipped a tooth?”

“It might be two,” Gigi says. “I didn’t get a good look.”

“Well, let’s go check it out,” Dr. Wilson says, gesturing for William to follow him. After a moment, William settles into the chair and the dentist gets his gloves on, gently prodding open William’s mouth.

“Hmmm. Yep. It looks like two of them are chipped,” Dr. Wilson confirms before getting up from his stool. “It’s not deep though. I can bond these. I’ll have to numb everything because of the angle though.”

“Whatever you need to do,” William mumbles.

~~~~~~

After Gigi texts Lizzie that William is finally being seen by the dentist, Lizzie is relieved. She doesn’t get much more work done after that and gives up not long after that. Lizzie doubts that William’s dental issue will take much longer anyway so she texts Gigi to let her know she’s on her way home. She fills Andrea in on the situation before she leaves and then she’s out the door.

Lizzie pulls into her spot and is heading over to talk to Tom when she gets a text message from Gigi.

_William just finished. We’ll be heading home soon.  –G_

 

_Perfect! I just got home. How is he doing? –L_

 

_He’s grumpy…_

_His mouth is numb and he’s having trouble talking._

_It’s kind of funny –G_

_Don’t make fun of him too much –L_

_I won’t. Just the normal sibling amount ;) -G_

Lizzie chuckles at that. She remembers getting her wisdom teeth taken out when she was younger. Lydia took every opportunity to make fun of her for her puffy cheeks and kept calling her a chipmunk. Lizzie got back at her only a couple years later when Lydia got hers removed. She sat at the edge of her bed and ate hard candy until Lydia threw a pillow at her.

“Hey Tom!” Lizzie says, spotting the doorman and walking over to him. “Did our packages arrive yet?

“Good afternoon, Miss Bennet,” Tom replies. “They arrived a little after lunch. I’m glad I had help! What’s in those boxes?”

“Just a few dozen bottle openers,” Lizzie says.

“Are they made out of gold bricks?” Tom chuckles, rubbing his back.

“No no…just silver…” Lizzie replies absently.

“Of course,” Tom says. “Well, they’re at your doorstep.”

“Thanks, Tom,” Lizzie says before glancing at her phone. “I need to get going. William will be home soon.”

“Have a good evening, Miss Bennet,” Tom nods.

Lizzie smiles politely at him and heads towards the elevator. She didn’t really register the whole conversation with Tom because her mind is on William. Though she does wonder why the boxes would be heavy. They are small, lightweight bottle openers and their wedding only has so many guests. She gets her answer as soon as she steps out of the elevator.

“What in the world…” Lizzie stops in her tracks. There are seven large boxes sitting on her doorstep. She looks for the invoice and finds it on the side of the second box from the top.

_Quantity: 100 of 650_

“Six hundred and fifty!? We ordered sixty-five!” Lizzie groans to herself and she reads the whole invoice. The price is equivalent to what they actually ordered and yet, the company sent them an absurd amount. This day is going from bad to worse by the hour. She fishes out her keys and swings open the door, throwing her bag on the kitchen counter before going back to the boxes. Lizzie grabs a box and immediately understands Tom’s comments now.

“Holy crap,” Lizzie grunts. She quickens her step as she walks down the hall and then drops the heavy box on the coffee table. She lets out a frustrated groan, which masks the small creaking sound the coffee table makes from the weight of the box. Lizzie goes back for the rest of the boxes but she doesn’t make it as far. She puts the rest of the boxes on both couches and her chair before she collapses onto the only free space left. Today feels like a stack of dominos slowly being knocked over. The original plan to go out was knocked down by her mother. Then the next plan was knocked over by the dental emergency. Then the simple wedding favor delivery turned into multiple dominos rapidly falling over.

~~~~~~

“William Fitzwilliam Darcy! Stop playing with your mouth!” Gigi says, exasperated as they step out of the elevator. She hears him mumble something in return but only hears ‘not’ and ‘mother’. The door is slightly ajar and Gigi slowly pushes it open. “Lizzie?”

“I’m here!” Lizzie replies, sitting up quickly from the couch as Gigi walks in. William is dragging his feet behind her with a sullen look on his face. She gets up and walks over to him, giving him a sympathetic look. “Heey. How are you doing?”

“Can’t feel my face,” William mumbles. Lizzie thinks she has never seen him look as pitiful as he does right now and all she wants to do is give him a big hug.

“Oh William,” Lizzie sighs, lightly caressing his arm. “Why don’t you go have a seat and I’ll be there in a minute.”

“He’s stopped talking to me since I was teasing him in the car,” Gigi says as he walks away.

“Terrible sister,” Lizzie says with a glint in her eye. “What did the dentist say?”

“He chipped two teeth and he bonded them…with something,” Gigi says. “He said William shouldn’t have any pain once the numbness wears off.”

“That’s a relief,” Lizzie says.

“Yea. Maybe you can get him out of his sulky mood,” Gigi says with a grin, glancing at William. He can’t seem to sit still and he’s moving a box to the coffee table before opening the first. He’s frowning (to the best of his ability) at the contents and checking the invoice. “What is with the boxes?”

“Those would be our wedding favors,” Lizzie says, annoyed. “Just one more thing to go wrong today.”

“You know...they always say something goes wrong during wedding planning,” Gigi says. “It usually happens in threes. You’re just getting most of them out of the way today.”

“Oh goodie for me,” Lizzie says sarcastically.

“Don’t worry about it,” Gigi chuckles. “I’m going to get going. Pouty Mcpouterson is all yours now.”

“Thank you for helping out,” Lizzie says, giving her a hug.

“What are sisters for?” Gigi replies, smiling at her. She waves to William before she heads out, closing the door behind her.

Lizzie turns around and watches William for a minute. He is sitting on the edge of the couch and slightly hunched over, looking down at his hands. She makes her way over to him and he turns his head to her, the smile reaching his eyes but not quite his lips. She takes a seat in front of him on the coffee table and it creaks slightly but Lizzie ignores it.

“Hey,” Lizzie says gently. “So today hasn’t exactly turned out the way we expected.”

“Sorry,” William mutters, Lizzie seeing the gloom in his eyes.

“Now, Will,” Lizzie says, giving him a stern look. “I specifically said I would only take care of you if you played along. Stop being so gloomy.”

“Hard to…when I can’t,” William starts, bringing his fingers to his lips and moving them around. “You know…all numb.”

“So eloquent,” Lizzie says, holding in a smile. She reaches up and takes his hand, pulling it away from his face. “Just how much is numb?”

“Mouth,” William says. “And nose.”

“Hmmm, your nose too?” Lizzie asks and he nods. “I think you’re making that up.”

“No,” William says simply, shaking his head.

“I think…we need to test just how much you can’t feel,” Lizzie says. Before William can say anything, Lizzie stands up from the table and smiles mischievously as she straddles his lap. “We know your lips are numb but how numb are they really?”

“Lizzie…” William starts. Lizzie places her hands on his neck and her soft touch makes him stop. He has no idea where she’s going with this but having her so close is already making his day better. The sparkle in her eyes is bright and he knows in that split second that she is going to toy with him. She leans in and gives him a short kiss, square on his lips.

“Anything?” Lizzie asks, holding back a smirk.

“Nothing,” William grumbles.

“What about…” Lizzie leans in again and places tiny kisses all across his lips before pulling back. “Now?”

“Not a thing,” William says, his lips drooping at the corners.

“I must redouble my efforts,” Lizzie grins. William brings his hands to her waist and she pauses for a moment before breaking out into a wide smile. She leans back in and kisses his lips before circling wider to the stubble on his upper lip, kissing just above his chin and then a peck on his nose.

“Stop teasing me,” William pouts. “You are…depriving me.”

“You know…you’re speaking really well for something who can’t feel his lips,” Lizzie points out.

“I will get you back,” William says, his gaze intense.

“Looking forward to it,” Lizzie murmurs, moving in once more. She kisses his lips and then moves out further, placing a lingering kiss on his cheek. He sighs and pulls her in a little closer to him. “Felt that, huh?”

“Mmhmm,” William nods. Lizzie continues her exploration and kisses his cheek and his slowly unfurrowing forehead. He hums as she begins to kiss along his jaw from ear to ear, groaning slightly when she flicks her tongue around his ear lobe. His drops his head against the couch and Lizzie kisses the underside of his jaw, feeling the slightest of stubble against her lips. Her hands move down as she does, slowly unknotting and pulling off his tie. She takes a particularly long time kissing across his throat, taking delight as his Adam’s apple bobs up and down. Lizzie can feel the heat begin to rise from his body as she unbuttons the first few buttons of his shirt. She glances up at him to see his eyes closed and him biting down on his lip. Lizzie takes that as a sign to stop and pulls back.

“What…” William breathes.

“I’m stopping before you swallow your tongue or bite off your lip,” Lizzie says.

“I won’t,” William frowns.

“You wouldn’t even know it until it wears off,” Lizzie says, gently brushing her thumb across his lips. “I’m quite a fan of these. I don’t want them to get damaged.”

“Lizzie,” William says in a pouting manner. Lizzie manages to hold in her smile as he struggles to shape his lips.

“Will,” Lizzie replies mockingly. “I’m just looking out for you.”

“What now?” William says slowly.

“I think you need to take a nap. Especially after the afternoon you’ve had,” Lizzie says, climbing out of his lap and holding out her hand. William begrudgingly grabs her hand and stands up from the couch.

“And these?” William asks, pointing to the boxes on the coffee table.

“I’ll figure it out,” Lizzie says, moving him in the right direction. “Come find me when your mouth is working again.”

William glances at her and quirks an eyebrow, Lizzie grinning at him. She lightly slaps his butt and pushes him towards the hallway. She thinks she sees a hint of a smile before he disappears around the corner.

~~~~~~~

Lizzie is only able to get a little accomplished while William sleeps off the numbness in his mouth. She spends too long on the phone trying to get through to customer service before taking a break and ordering dinner. Not knowing how hungry William will be or when he’ll wake up, she orders from their staple Chinese place. After sneaking in an egg roll, she returns to her phone to tackle customer service once more.

“No. We ordered sixty five bottle openers,” Lizzie says for the umpteenth time. “But we received six hundred and fifty…yes…Yes. I’ll hold. Thanks.”

The muzak starts again and Lizzie puts her phone on speaker, her ear feeling hot from being on so long. She glances at the time to see that it’s already after eight. William has been asleep for nearly four hours. She’s going to have to wake him up soon if he actually plans to sleep tonight. Lizzie wants to get this sorted out so she can focus entirely on William. The line goes silent and someone responds, Lizzie turning off the speaker again.

“Yes. Seven boxes,” Lizzie says. “Only one. My fiancé opened the box before I could stop him…You can? Finally!”

Lizzie feels a bit of relief as she gives them the rest of the information she needs them to know. The company can take back the unopened boxes so she’s only going to have worry about the extra bottle openers in the opened box. She hangs up the phone after a few minutes and sighs, tossing her phone on the coffee table and rubbing her temples.

“Tough day?” William asks. Lizzie whips her head to the side and sees him leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, smiling and only wearing his plaid pajama bottoms.

“I see your smile is back,” Lizzie says. William nods and unfolds his arms as he walks over to her. He takes a seat on the coffee table in front of her after realizing the boxes are still sitting on the furniture. “I’m glad you’re up. I was going to come get you in a few minutes. How are you feeling?”

“Much better,” William says. “No pain.”

“No full sentences still, huh?” Lizzie teases and he chuckles.

“My power of speech is intact,” William says.

“As are your teeth again,” Lizzie adds.

“So witty this evening,” William muses, then reaches out and grabs her hand.

“I try,” Lizzie smiles at him as he rubs his thumb across the back of her hand.

“When did you have a chance to change?” William asks, noting her shirt and black lounge pants.

“I’m quite sneaky, sir,” Lizzie says. “You were fast asleep and missed the whole show. I was surprised actually. You usually have such a hard time without me.”

“I do,” William says. “But you were right. I needed some sleep.”

“What’s that?” Lizzie asks, putting a finger behind her ear. “I was what again?”

“You. Were,” William says lowly. He leans in closer to her until he’s inches from her lips. “Right.”

“That’s what I thought,” Lizzie murmurs, bringing her free hand up to his face. He leans into her hand as she brushes her thumb across his cheek.

“I was wondering,” William says, his eyes flickering from her eyes to her lips. “If you could help me with something.”

“Of course,” Lizzie replies, smiling at him.

“Well, I need a beta tester…a volunteer of sorts,” William says, Lizzie seeing the tiniest smirk appear at the corners of his mouth.

“Oh?” Lizzie asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Before you agree,” William says before he glances down at Lizzie’s legs. She presses her lips together as he begins to draw little circles on her thighs and then he looks back up. “You should know that this will be a rigorous process. It is very important for you to follow directions. Do you think you can do that?”

“Yes,” Lizzie breathes, barely nodding. “What…what are we testing?”

“Well,” William says, his grin getting bigger. “Something that has been out of service for nearly half the day.”

“I think you need to clarify that,” Lizzie smirks.

“I need to make sure,” William says deeply, bringing one finger to his lips. “That these are in proper working order.”

“It sounds like a daunting task,” Lizzie rasps.

“Very daunting,” William replies, inching in closer.

“Thorough too, I suppose,” Lizzie says, visibly swallowing.

“More than you know,” William whispers, right against her lips.

“I volunteer,” Lizzie whispers back. William’s hands fly up to frame her face and he closes the gap between them. He lets out a throaty groan, reveling in _finally_ feeling Lizzie’s lips against his own once again. Her soft and exquisite lips that tortured so much of him this afternoon. The ones he craves every day, no matter where he is or what time it is. The ones that drove him crazy for all those months before they finally got together. The ones he could not take his eyes off and ached to kiss every time he ran into her during her time at Pemberley. Still, his wildest dreams didn’t live up to that simple but life-changing kiss from her on her birthday. He will be forever grateful for Lizzie initiating…everything with that kiss. Every kiss from her gives him just a little more courage and a little more confidence. Simply put, every kiss from her is better than the previous one.

They barely break for air before moving in again, Lizzie tangling her fingers through his hair as William sweeps his tongue across her top lip. Her soft moans are fueling his need to have her pressed against every part of him. There is far too much space between this couch and coffee table.

“Lizzie,” William murmurs into her mouth, half-heartedly stilling her lips. She pulls back, breathing heavily and looking at him with unfocused eyes. “Are you paying attention?”

“Yes,” Lizzie gasps.

“Arms up,” William directs as he slides off the table onto his knees. She nods and lifts up her arms. He can’t resist and he leans in to quickly kiss her cheek before grabbing the bottom hem of her shirt. He keeps his penetrating gaze on her as he removes her shirt torturously slow, his fingers grazing her skin from her sides and up along her arms. She sighs softly from his touch before he drops her shirt to the floor. He smiles that charming smile at her and brings her arms down, cupping his face. William takes one hand and begins to kiss her palm, all the way to the tips of her fingers. He places a single lingering kiss on her wrist, feeling her pulse begin to quicken. As he repeats his actions with her other hand, Lizzie plays with the hair at the nape of his neck, which encourages him to lengthen each kiss.

Once he finishes, Lizzie cradles his face again and leans in to kiss him. She has not had these lips against her for nearly long enough today and she intends to rectify it immediately. His hands move smoothly up her thighs to her hips and she giggles into his mouth as he pulls her off the couch, towards him. William sits on his heels as he brings Lizzie to rest on his thighs. As they end the kiss, he gives her a smirk before moving to her jaw.

Lizzie will never tire of the way he explores her body with his lips and his hands. She arches her neck and whimpers as he nibbles on her earlobe just before kissing behind her ear. If she could freeze a moment, it would be whenever he kisses the spot behind her ear. He learned _very_ early on about all her weak spots and this one ranks nearly at the top. It’s intoxicating enough to feel his tongue gliding across and his skilled lips sucking at her skin. Now it’s mixed with his hands gliding up her back and unclasping her bra, sliding it off down her arms. Lizzie gasps as his hand slides up past her stomach and cups one breast, massaging and stroking his thumb across her nipple. She squirms in his lap as his lips move lower, dragging them across her collarbone before moving to the dip in her throat. Lizzie already feels like she’s going to combust and her head falls back, letting out a soft moan. William feels the vibrations against his mouth and he slides her higher up on his lap.

The closeness helps William and he spreads his hands across Lizzie’s back, holding her up as his lips travel down to the valley of her breasts. His mouth is moving across every inch of her skin in circles, purposely avoiding her nipples and making Lizzie ache for more.

“Will!” Lizzie pleads. He pulls his head back for a moment and grins at her.

“I told you,” William says roughly. “This is a very daunting task.”

“Please,” Lizzie whispers, giving him a hooded gaze. He is done for. He growls and moves back in, capturing one nipple between his lips. Lizzie moans in satisfaction as he flicks and drags his tongue slowly across before lightly nipping and sucking. She begins to rock against his hips, feeling his arousal slowly growing beneath her. She closes her eyes and relishes the moment, loving how she can affect him so easily each and every time. He releases one nipple and moves onto the other, teasing her even more and making Lizzie cry out in pleasure. Each lick and nip from his mouth sends a jolt straight to her center and her patience slowly begins to crumble.

“More,” Lizzie gasps. She doesn’t know what she’s asking for more of but she knows she needs it and she needs it _now_. Instead, William stops his movements and begins to slide her off his lap. She pouts at him and he chuckles.

“Stand up, love,” William hums. She shakily gets to her feet with his help and she stands before him. His hands slowly move up her legs until they reach her hips and he pauses. He leans in and kisses across her stomach as Lizzie runs her hands through his hair. Then he begins to tease her in a way she didn’t think could be any worse. He curls his fingers into the waistband of her pants and underwear and pulls them down together just barely, kissing across the newly exposed skin. He moves from left to right, leaving lingering and open mouth kisses. Lizzie on fire. It is the only logical explanation as William continues his torment her pelvis and hips. As he slowly reveals more skin, he takes more and more time kissing and moving his tongue across her. If it were actually possible to melt, she would be doing precisely that right now. Directly into his arms so she could be held and tortured by him forever. She is so lost in his touch and his hot breath that she barely realizes that she is finally naked.

The need for each other is emanating off both of them in waves. As William stands up before her, he removes his plaid pajamas and boxer briefs at once. He pulls her towards his body and they share a heated kiss, William tangling his fingers in her hair as she rests her hands against his lower torso. Then she lowers her hand and wraps it around him before she begins to slowly stroke him. He breaks off the kiss and groans at her movements, resting his forehead against hers. William can see the playfulness in her eyes as she rubs her thumb unhurriedly across his tip. She’s playing a game with him after what he’s done with her. It’s amazing how Lizzie has perfected it to the point of making his mind go blank. Truly the only thing on his mind is his need to be with her.

“Lizzie…” William murmurs, stopping her hand. She gives him a smug look because she knows that look in his eyes. She’s won. He works her up as much as he can and then she retaliates the best way she knows how. Lizzie pulls him down for another passionate kiss and William’s hands are moving down her back, grabbing her butt. His tongue sweeps past her lips and across the roof of her mouth, making her moan. It’s always so much for her; the combination of him pressed hard against her, his hands firmly holding her and his tongue doing such wonderful things. It’s so much but it’s also the perfect amount. She is the only one who gets to experience this with _this_ man for the rest of her life.

“Bedroom?” Lizzie asks as she gulps for air.

“Too far,” William breathes. His grip gets tighter and he lifts her up, Lizzie wrapping her legs around him and holding onto his shoulders. She grins at him and moves back in to kiss him again, which makes William forget his destination. He takes a step back and settles down on the coffee table, groaning as Lizzie pulls on his bottom lip again.

“God, I love you,” William gasps as she releases his lip.

“I know,” Lizzie purrs. William grins wickedly and she sits up on her knees, the table creaking from her movements. He doesn’t break eye contact with her as she grabs him, guiding him to press against her entrance. Lizzie lets out a sigh of relief as she slides down, taking all of him in one easy movement. William slides his hands to grab onto her hips and encourages her to move, lifting his own hips slightly. Lizzie pulls herself up and then settles back down, letting out a soft moan. Their movements are slow to start but it’s a deliberate move for the both of them. Lizzie is in tune with William’s body as he creates a leisurely pace between them. She rocks and grinds her hips with every thrust of his, each of them groaning from the building pleasure. Their own groans are masking the groans of the table beneath them. They are too wrapped up in each other to notice anything else. William leans in and sucks at the skin of her neck, Lizzie digging her nails into his back and loving the delicious heat building from William’s thrusts. William grabs a hold of her hips to readjust them, feeling too close to the edge of the table. Lizzie takes that moment to tease him and squeeze tightly around him. William groans out her name and ungracefully sits back on the table. There is a loud crack, followed by a resounding crash and a squeal from Lizzie as they crumble to the floor.

“Holy shit,” William gasps, his arms tightly wrapped around Lizzie’s frame with her lying against him. Her face is hiding against his shoulder and he surveys the damage around them. Somehow, the coffee table has broken down the middle and they are lying on the floor between the two halves. The two boxes of wedding favors have fallen to the floor too, scattered wine openers from the open box littering the floor. He’s not hurt but he still needs a moment to process everything. He feels Lizzie begin to shake against him and he thinks that she’s crying. Is she hurt?

“Lizzie? Love? Are you okay?” William asks, caressing her back. Then she lifts her head and starts laughing loudly, her cheeks flushed.

“We broke the table!” Lizzie says through her laughter. “How did that even happen?”

“I don’t know,” William shakes his head, starting to laugh with her. It takes them a moment to regain their composure and Lizzie sighs before gazing at him.

“You know…” Lizzie starts, pulling at her bottom lip. “I know we need to clean this up but…”

“Say no more,” William says knowingly. Lizzie sits up and carefully stands up, shaking her head as she gets a second view of the mess before them. She helps William up and then they both take a moment to check if they have any superficial injuries. Surprisingly, Lizzie finds nothing but a few splinters of wood on William’s back. After she brushes them away, she kisses his shoulder blades and William sighs, feeling worked up once more. He does the same for her even though he knows he took the brunt of the fall. He doesn’t know what he would have done if something had happened to her. Lizzie hums as his hands brush against her skin, biting her lip as he pinches her butt.

“There was a splinter,” William teases.

“Liar,” Lizzie snickers, looking over her shoulder at him. “There’s nothing there.”

“I beg to differ,” William murmurs, leaning in close. “I see an incredibly cute butt.”

“Come on,” Lizzie grabs his hand, maneuvering around the damage. She pushes him against the couch and she chuckles as she straddles him.

“Let’s try not to break two pieces of furniture in one night,” William hums.

“It would make for a funnier story,” Lizzie grins.

“Very true,” William nods. He pulls her in to kiss her and she doesn’t waste any more time. She sinks down once more and sighs against his lips. Their movements are slow and tender this time, as if they are afraid something else will go wrong. They know it’s silly but after the day they’ve had, it can’t hurt to be careful. After a few moments of moving in sync with each other, Lizzie moans as William kisses along her jaw.

“I’m glad…you’re okay,” William whispers breathily, holding her tight as she rolls her hips against him.

“I’m…glad _you_ …are okay,” Lizzie murmurs back.

The air thickens around them again. Lizzie rests her forehead against his as they rock against each other. His hands are gliding all across her skin and she feels heat begin to pool in her lower belly once again. She leans back and holds onto his neck, whimpering at the slight change in their angle. William kisses across her collarbone and then moves downward, taking a nipple in his mouth and making Lizzie’s hips jerk against him. William continues his teasing and Lizzie is moaning constantly, grinding her hips hard into him. She can’t stand it anymore and pulls him away to give him a long and sensual kiss. They are both so close and desperate for release, William speeding up his thrusts and Lizzie whimpering into his lips. He moves his hand between their joined bodies and begins to circle her clit with his thumb, putting her on the fast track to an intense orgasm. She breaks off the kiss and lets out a shaky breath as pure ecstasy pulses through her. William drinks in the sight of her falling apart in front of him and slows his thrusting to a crawl, dragging out her orgasm as long as possible. She presses her head against his shoulder and he can’t hold out anymore. He kisses her temple and thrusts into her again, Lizzie humming in pleasure as he resumes the fast pace. She lifts her head back up and smiles at him, William seeing a sparkle in her eyes. She clenches around him and he groans heavily, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her hips. Lizzie does it once more and she grins as he lets out a small string of curses. She spreads her hands across his chest, feeling his heart beating hard beneath her palms and his heat coming off in waves. His head drops to the back of the couch and he gasps out her name as he finds his release, climaxing hard and pulling Lizzie towards his body.

William holds her against him while they slowly find their breath again. They don’t move for at least a bit, enjoying the feeling of each other too much. Lizzie kisses the crook of his neck and pulls back, smiling that smile William will never get enough of in his lifetime.

“I still can’t believe we broke the table,” Lizzie sighs. William laughs again, realizing he temporarily forgot all about it. He looks over her shoulder and sees the mess in front of them.

“I just, um, wow. We really did,” William says, shrugging his shoulders. “Come here.”

He slides them down the couch and grabs a blanket, covering them both up. She readjusts herself and lies partially on him, her head on his shoulder and her leg draped over his.

“Did you have any particular attachment to it?” Lizzie asks as they both look at the broken table.

“Not really,” William says, caressing her back. “I honestly don’t even remember if it was me or Gigi who picked it out.”

“Well, we definitely need another one,” Lizzie says.

“Really? I thought we could just super glue it back together,” William jokes.

“Smart ass,” Lizzie pokes his side.

“Hey! Don’t injure me further,” William mockingly pouts, rubbing his side.

“You’re not injured,” Lizzie rolls her eyes.

“I could have internal bleeding or a concussion…” William starts with an amused look on his face.

“Don’t even,” Lizzie says quietly. He looks at her and sobers up, placing a soft but long kiss on her forehead. “I know it’s stupid. It’s just…you already had the dental emergency and everything.”

“I’m sorry,” William apologizes, pulling her in tighter to him.

“Don’t be -- this was just such a weird day,” Lizzie sighs.

“It really was,” William agrees. “I don’t think people would believe it if we told them.”

“Yea…let’s not tell people about how we broke the table having sex,” Lizzie deadpans.

“If anybody asks, it broke from…the weight of the boxes,” William says.

“It’s possible it could have,” Lizzie says, scrunching her nose. “You know, this isn’t the first time we broke something.”

“When…ohhh. The fruit bowl in the kitchen,” William chuckles.

“That was a nice time,” Lizzie smirks.

“Yes, it was,” William grins, leaning in and giving her a kiss. “I bet you never thought sex with William Darcy would lead to broken furniture.”

“I’ve never broken furniture with anybody else,” Lizzie laughs throatily. “It makes it all the more exciting.”

“I’d rather not make it a regular thing though,” William adds.

“Well, you _can_ afford it,” Lizzie teases.

“We,” William corrects. “And would you like to go out and shop for a new coffee table tomorrow?”

“Sounds like be a good idea,” Lizzie nods.

“I think you should pick it,” William suggests. “We can give this living room even more of a Lizzie feel.”

“You don’t think there’s enough me in this room?” Lizzie asks, looking around. Her favorite chair sits across from the couch they sit on and blankets are neatly folded all over. A few pillows she’s picked out are on the opposite couch, photos of them are on the mantel and there are a few books lying on the end tables.

“I can always use more you,” William says quietly.

“You're such a cheeseball,” Lizzie says with a smile.

“I’m a sucker for you,” William breathes.

“Stooop,” Lizzie says, burying her face against his shoulder to hide her blush. William smiles to himself and kisses the top of her head, listening to the sound of her breathing.

“You know,” Lizzie says after a while. “This has to be our bad luck.”

“I don’t think…” William frowns before she puts a finger to his lips.

“Hear me out. Gigi mentioned it…how things happen in threes,” Lizzie says. “It’s just all happening today.”

“Okay,” William says. “There was your mother.”

“That’s debatable. It was probably inevitable,” Lizzie says and he snorts.

“Alright. Scratch that. There was my tooth incident,” William says and Lizzie looks at him, her eyes softening.

“And you’re really feeling okay? Even after that fall?” Lizzie asks, bringing a hand to his face and brushing her fingers across his cheek.

“I’m absolutely fine,” William replies, smiling at her. “Then the wedding favors…”

“I hope that second box didn't break open,” Lizzie says, glancing at it lying on the floor and making a face.

“Lastly,” William finishes. “The table.”

“Our living room looks like a war zone,” Lizzie grumbles.

“I suppose we should clean it up,” William says.

“It would probably be for the best,” Lizzie nods against his shoulder.

“How about this…We go find some clothes _including_ shoes. I do not want you to step on any splinters or anything,” William says.

“So thoughtful,” Lizzie smiles as she sits up.

“Then I say we order some food,” William says. “I haven’t actually eaten since breakfast.”

“Already ahead of you there,” Lizzie says a bit smugly. “I ordered some Chinese while you were napping. I thought it would help with the day we’ve been having.”

“Definitely apt now,” William laughs.

“Let’s get a move on, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie says, holding out her hand and helping him up.

“Of course, Miss Bennet,” William replies. “There is much to do.”

 

* * *

 

_Saturday, January 10th (21 days until the wedding)_

“Lizzie, no,” William says. “I know you’re smarter than that.”

“What? I like it,” Lizzie replies. William and Lizzie are at their third store of the day, looking for a coffee table to replace the broken one. Lizzie wanted to wait to go to Pottery Barn until it was necessary but after the twentieth so-called modern style coffee table that didn't even look usable, she caved and they went straight there.

“It’s a _glass_ table. It has a _glass_ surface,” William says, waving his hands over the table as if she doesn’t see it. “I mean, I don’t intend for a second incident to occur but this one would not be injury free.”

“Oh god. Can you imagine those phone calls to Fitz and Gigi?” Lizzie says with a grimace. William smirks at her and nods.

“I can actually. Lizzie B!” William says in his best Fitz impression. “Can you repeat that? Did you say Darcy has _glass_ in his ass?”

“You’re taking my brother to the emergency room because whhhhhy?” Lizzie says, outdoing her best Gigi impression. They both start laughing until a sales associate walks past, giving them a weird look. William clears his throat and Lizzie snickers a little, smiling at him.

“Not a word to either of them,” Lizzie says, shaking her head.

“To the death,” William says softly. Lizzie smiles as she recognizes the quote and then slips her hand into his, moving along to check out more tables.

“I like this one,” Lizzie says, pointing to a dark wooden table.

“I wonder what the weight limit is on it,” William jokes.

Lizzie laughs. She looks around to make sure there are no sales associates in the immediate area and then sits down on the edge of it. It immediately creaks and Lizzie practically bolts up, William chuckling from her reaction. “Yea, no way.”

“If it can barely handle tiny little you then I don’t want it,” William says.

“It’s not like we’re buying a new couch. This table is supposed to be utilized for food and drink,” Lizzie replies. “Our laptops…and whatever else.”

“I’m pretty aware of the general function of a coffee table,” William says.

“You weren’t last night,” Lizzie quips. She waggles her eyebrows and William leans in close to her.

“If I recall, neither were you,” William smirks.

“I was just along for the ride,” Lizzie says. “So to speak.”

“Aren’t you always?” William asks smugly.

“It’s just _so_ good,” Lizzie pulls at her bottom lip, tugging on his belt buckle.

“It takes two to…tango,” William hums, his gaze flickering between her eyes and lips.

“Mmhmm,” Lizzie nods slowly.

“I do believe we are getting off track, Lizzie,” William says, quirking an eyebrow.

“Whoops,” Lizzie breathes, taking a step back from him.

She leads him away from the table with their fingertips connected and they finally go back to looking when Lizzie finally spots it: A coffee table that she falls in love with right away.

“This is it,” Lizzie says. “It has drawers and a second shelf! So much more storage space! The other coffee tables pale in comparison.”

“It definitely looks sturdier,” William quips, bending down to check the price and dimensions. “And it goes with the rest of the living room furniture.”

“How much is it?” Lizzie asks.

“I really like the color too,” William says.

“Will?” Lizzie asks again.

“I wonder what the weight limit is on it,” William says, purposely avoiding her question.

“William Darcy,” Lizzie says pointedly. “How much is the table?”

“If you love it then it shouldn’t matter,” William replies, artlessly avoiding the question.

“Will,” Lizzie whines. “Come on.”

“We never set a limit for this table,” William says. “But if you must know…it’s less than two thousand.”

“But more than a thousand?” Lizzie asks, wrinkling her nose.

“Look at that extra shelf,” William says. “And these drawers! It’s such a rich color.”

“Okay, I cave,” Lizzie chuckles. “You win. I love it too much to argue with you.”

“Good,” William smiles at her. “We have to do one last thing though.”

“Right there with you,” Lizzie says before taking a seat on the edge of the table. There is no creak and Lizzie lets out a sigh of relief. “So far, so good.”

“And now for the real test,” William says, taking a seat next to her and slipping his hand into hers. They sit silently for a moment and then smile at each other. “As I suspected…very sturdy table.”

“May I help you two with something?” A sales associate comes from around the corner. Lizzie and William both jump up, looking guilty.

“We were, uh…making sure it could handle the weight,” Lizzie says quickly.

“It-it didn’t specify on the tag,” William adds.

“We can certainly look it up on our website,” the sales associate offers with a thin smile. “I don’t believe our coffee tables are specifically built to withstand the weight of people sitting on them, though.”

“We just, uh, have a lot of books,” William says, rubbing the back of his neck.

“We didn’t…account for the weight of the books with our last one,” Lizzie says, her cheeks reddening.

“You definitely picked a table with plenty of storage space,” the sales associate replies. “Are you interested in purchasing it?”

“Yes, we are,” William says. “Do we bring the tag or…”

“I’ll take care of it,” the associate says, scanning the tag on her little machine. “I’ll be happy to take care of you at the register.”

“We’ll be right there,” William nods as she walks away.

“Oh my god,” Lizzie laughs. “She basically should have just said ‘you sit on it, you buy it’.”

“Her personality certainly was lacking,” William says.

“When _you_ point that out…” Lizzie says, pressing her lips together.

“I won’t buy you your favorite table if you keep teasing,” William says, narrowing his eyes at her.

“Oh no. Pleeeeeeease?” Lizzie teases, pushing out her bottom lip and holding her clasped hands up.

“Begging is so unbecoming, Lizzie,” William says with a gleam in his eyes.

“Really?” Lizzie asks, stepping in close to him and running a finger down his chest. She stands on her toes and leans in towards his ear. “I think it’s incredibly sexy when you do it.”

“Wow, okay,” William breathes as she pulls back. “We need to buy this table and leave.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Lizzie smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How worried were you guys? Especially with that summary? 
> 
> Thank you, Teresa! As always. This chapter would have seriously been a lot shorter without your help.
> 
> Also to somenewgrace and yoshinyc because you two help me when I hit walls and you don't even know it.
> 
> There are a FEW (and I mean few) extras for this chapter that will be on the dizzieslearningcurve tumblr.
> 
> We're getting close, readers!


	44. Signed, Sealed, Delivered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the final two weeks before Lizzie's and William's wedding and they have some last minute things to take care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand another chapter is in the can!

_Saturday, January 17th (14 days until the wedding)_

There are only two more weeks left until the wedding and Lizzie is in strategic mode. Charlotte and Gigi are both over at the apartment and helping out with all the smaller details before the big day. William is out with Fitz and Brandon running a few errands, including picking up their tuxedos.

“Okay so what’s planned for next week? When is everyone arriving?” Gigi asks, looking at everything scattered on the dining room table.

“Bing and Jane are flying in late Tuesday night and going straight to the hotel. We won’t see them until Wednesday,” Lizzie says. “Bing booked the two bedroom suite so Mary and Lydia will be sharing with them. They’re driving up late Wednesday afternoon or evening.”

“So Lydia was able to get more time off?” Charlotte asks. “I know you thought she might miss the bachelorette party.”

“She mixed up some dates for one of the shows at the theater but it’s fine now. Mary is picking her up after work,” Lizzie says. “And what exactly would she be missing, huh?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Charlotte says, holding back a smile.

“It would be great if you at least told me how I should dress, you dork,” Lizzie says.

“You could wear a dress or maybe bring a change of clothes or jeans and a shirt or hiking boots…” Charlotte trails off and Gigi snorts.

“You’re the worst,” Lizzie grumbles.

“If I recall, I was given a lot of freedom for this party,” Charlotte says smugly. “You said as long as nobody dies or ends up completely naked then we’re good.”

“I don’t like how you said ‘completely’ just now,” Lizzie says, narrowing her eyes. “Gigi…do you know anything about it?”

“I don’t. In the early stages of planning, she said something about pole dancing lessons,” Gigi muses. “Oh! Another one was roller derby!”

“Ha! I forgot about those ideas,” Charlotte laughs.

“You are having entirely too much fun being my maid of honor,” Lizzie sighs, rolling her eyes.

“Yes, I am,” Charlotte nods. “You love us though. We’re here to make your day as stress free as possible.”

“I appreciate it. I really do,” Lizzie smiles at her before nudging her shoulder. “The last thing I want to worry about on my wedding day is getting all our things to the hotel or anything like that.”

“We totally have it covered,” Gigi says.

“Yea. You only have to worry about your emotional mother,” Charlotte jokes.

“I don’t even know what to expect with her. She was a mess at Jane’s wedding,” Lizzie says. “I always gave her such a hard time about getting married.”

“All moms are a bit of a mess at weddings,” Charlotte says. “I think you can give her a pass on this one.” 

“She might surprise you,” Gigi adds.

“Always possible,” Lizzie says.

“Speaking of parents…” Charlotte says pointedly.

“Right! The schedule,” Lizzie replies, straightening up some papers in front of her. “Mary and Lydia should get here Wednesday night and then there’s William’s bachelor party Wednesday night-”

“-Where the girls will be abandoned,” Gigi says. “Why aren’t we having the bachelorette on the same night?”

“I don’t know exactly when Lydia and Mary will be here,” Lizzie shrugs.

“The _real_ reason is because someone is bound to be drunk off their ass and we need to be on our toes for blackmail,” Charlotte says, which makes Lizzie laugh.

“That’s a good enough reason for me,” Gigi says.

“Bachelorette party is Thursday night,” Lizzie continues. “And my parents are driving up on Thursday after work. Dad had the awesome idea of driving up the coast because it may relax Mom a bit.”

“Definitely,” Charlotte agrees.

“Friday is morning recuperation,” Lizzie smirks. “Then…what? Manicures, right?”

“As well as pedicures and mini massages. All nails should be prettified for a day like this,” Gigi says.

“Morning of pampering and then rehearsal is at three,” Lizzie says. “We’ll have plenty of time to get ready before rehearsal dinner at six. I think…that’s the schedule for next week.”

“It’s coming up fast,” Gigi says.

“Seriously. I know there’s not really that much else to do but it’s like time is flying by,” Lizzie says.

“That’s good though. I’d rather time go by fast instead of dragging on,” Charlotte says. “What do you have left to do?”

“Umm. We have an appointment at City Hall to get our marriage license on Wednesday morning,” Lizzie says with a hint of a smile.

“Ooooh. Are you excited?” Gigi grins. “You’re going to be an official Darcy soon.”

“I am. It took us awhile to get to this point but I’m really looking forward to it,” Lizzie says with a smile. “Don’t tell William though. He’s being super goofy about it.”

“My brother is a dork who loves paperwork,” Gigi shakes her head. “I promise I won’t. He doesn’t need any more ammunition.”

“I don’t know. It’s kind of adorable how he acts around you,” Charlotte says, surprising both girls including herself.

“You just called my fiancé adorable,” Lizzie says, pressing her lips together. “I mean, I completely agree with you but--”

“You know what I mean,” Charlotte interrupts, rolling her eyes. “Compare how he acts now to way back in the beginning.”

“Do we have to?” Lizzie asks, scrunching her nose. “I’m not a fan of myself either back then.”

“We were all different people two years ago,” Charlotte reminds her. “He really struggled back then. Even with me. And now?”

“He’s different,” Gigi butts in and they turn to look at her. “But in a good way. He is so much more open with everybody. It honestly makes _me_ feel really good to see how happy he is…how happy you’ve made him.”

“It’s not _all_ my doing,” Lizzie brushes it off.

“It totally is,” Gigi says and Charlotte agrees. “I think what Charlotte is trying to say is that you two are good for each other, plain and simple.”

Charlotte grins at her.

“Thank you,” Lizzie says sincerely. “You just reminded me actually. William and I have been talking. We were wondering if Sam would like to be part of the wedding in some way.”

“Oh really?” Charlotte asks, a bit surprised.

“Yea. I mean, he’s already going to the bachelor party and the rehearsal dinner with you,” Lizzie says. “Maybe he’d like to help out and be an usher?”

“Why not the ring bearer?” Charlotte jokes.

“He’s a little too tall for that,” Lizzie chuckles.

“I’ll ask him,” Charlotte smiles at her.

“Perfect!” Lizzie says. “How are you two doing, anyway?”

“Don’t go all Mrs. Bennet on me,” Charlotte says, looking away for a second. “It hasn’t even been a year.”

“Charlotte,” Lizzie goads and she looks back at her. “There’s totally something!”

“Fiine,” Charlotte says with a breath. “There’s a chance that we may have been discussing the possibilities of, um, moving in together.”

“Charlotte!” Lizzie squeals, bouncing in her seat and Gigi laughs at her reaction.

“We haven’t decided yet!” Charlotte says quickly, trying to talk her down. “We’re just discussing it right now.”

“Yea but you really waaaant to,” Lizzie teases her. “I can tell. You don’t discuss anything lightly.”

“You know me too well,” Charlotte grumbles.

“There are benefits to life-long friendships,” Lizzie grins.

“Are you thinking of looking for a new place entirely?” Gigi asks.

“That’s one of the things we’re discussing,” Charlotte says, shrugging her shoulders. “Honestly, neither of our places are that big. He has a studio which is great for one person. If he moved in with me…well, my bathroom doesn’t accommodate him well.”

“Charlotte Lu! I am shocked!” Lizzie says jokingly.

“He’s tall!” Charlotte says defensively. “Really, Lizzie Bennet? You’re giving _me_ guff? Should I ask Gigi how many times she’s walked in on you and William in various states of dress –”

“Too many,” Gigi interrupts.

“— Or maybe I should ask Lydia. I hear she has some good stories,” Charlotte says, pursing her lips. “I seem to recall Fitz saying he walked in on you guys on the couch one time.”

“Okay! You win!” Lizzie nearly shouts.

“You don’t mess with your best friend,” Charlotte smirks. “I keep the secrets. I share when you share. We’re all adults here. I’m all too certain everybody at this table has showered with their significant other at some point.”

“Mmhmm,” Gigi nods, her cheeks tinged with pink.

“That must be a good story if you’re blushing,” Lizzie chuckles. “Maybe once you’ve got some alcohol in you…”

“Don’t you worry, Lizzie. I’m sure alcohol will get us _plenty_ of stories at the bachelorette party,” Charlotte says with a mischievous smile.

“I’m so screwed, aren’t I,” Lizzie says and both girls nod.

“So anyway…” Gigi starts, looking between Lizzie and Charlotte.

“How are you and Sidney doing?” Charlotte asks and Lizzie laughs.

“Uh, we’re good. Nothing big like moving in together,” Gigi says. “I really like where we are though. It’s comfortable and I don’t feel like I’m being pushed into anything.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Lizzie says, smiling at her.

“When are the guys getting back?” Charlotte asks as she checks her watch.

“I don’t know but I’m starting to get hungry,” Gigi says.

“Pretty soon,” Lizzie says, checking her phone for messages and seeing one from William a few minutes ago. “Oh. They should be back any minute actually.”

As if on cue, they hear deep voices coming from the outside the front door and the distinct sound of the lock opening.

“Lizzie?” William calls as he and Fitz appear from the hallway. He smiles as he sees her and she smiles back, sitting up straighter in her chair. “So sorry it took this long. Brandon wasn’t a fan of his bowtie.”

“That’s right. Blame it on the guy who isn’t here,” Fitz says. “It’s not like you spent twenty five minutes in front of the mirror making sure every part of your tuxedo was wedding ready.”

“I just want everything to look right,” William frowns, quickly glancing to Lizzie. “It’s our wedding day.”

“Of course. I haven’t had one of those,” Fitz quips.

“You’re the one who chose to get married at city hall with less than twelve hours’ notice,” William deadpans.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Gigi pipes up, standing up. “I don’t want to have to separate you two!”

“Sorry,” Fitz says, looking down. William chuckles and walks towards Lizzie at the table, adjusting the garment bag in his hand.

“Where is Brandon anyway?” Gigi asks.

“He took our tuxes back to the house,” Fitz says, walking into the living room. “Once we decide on a place to eat, he’ll meet us there.”

“Hey,” William says, resting a hand on Lizzie’s shoulder and squeezing it. “How’s everything going?”

“Really well,” Lizzie replies, smiling up at him. “These girls are going to be a really big help.”

“It’s a good thing they are part of the wedding,” William says, smiling at Charlotte and Gigi.

“New coffee table!” Fitz blurts out as he sits down.

“Um, we decided we wanted a new one. Lizzie picked it out,” William says, trying to sound nonchalant. Lizzie nods and tries her hardest to stop from blushing. Charlotte is the only one who catches it as Gigi gets up and goes into the living room.

“I didn’t even notice!” Gigi says, throwing herself onto the couch next to Fitz. “I really like it. What did you do with the other one?”

“Salvation Army—”

“We got rid of it—” Lizzie and William say at the same time, exchanging glances. “I wanted to get rid of it and Lizzie convinced me to donate it to the Salvation Army.”

“I bet it already has another home by now,” Lizzie adds and Fitz pauses at the tone of her voice.

“Good taste, Lizzie B,” Fitz says, pulling out the drawers. “Don’t forget about Henry, Darcy.”

“Oh. Thanks, Fitz,” William replies before looking at Lizzie. “Henry wants to go over the ceremony details next Saturday. Does eleven sound good to you?”

“My whole day is free so that’s fine with me,” Lizzie says.

“Perfect,” William says. Lizzie briefly closes her eyes as he bends down and kisses her forehead. When she opens them, he’s smiling at her. “I’m going to go put this away.”

“Is that your tux?” Lizzie asks, glancing at the bag over his shoulder.

“It is,” William nods.

“May I see it?” Lizzie asks playfully, tugging on the garment bag.

“You may not,” William shakes his head. “You’ll have to wait. Just like I’ve been waiting for months to see you in your dress.”

“I guess that’s fair,” Lizzie says softly.

“Barely. It will have to do though. I only have to wait fourteen more days,” William says and Lizzie lights up.

“ _We_ only have to wait fourteen more days,” Lizzie corrects him and he smiles.

“Looking forward to it,” William murmurs, brushing his thumb across her cheek. “Let me go put this away and then we can figure out where everybody wants to eat.”

“Okay,” Lizzie hums. She keeps her eyes on him as he walks away, watching him until he disappears around the corner. She turns back with a smile on her face and notices Charlotte smirking at her. “What?”

“Nothing,” Charlotte says, doing nothing to wipe the expression of her face.

“Shut up,” Lizzie says, throwing her pen at her.

* * *

 

_Wednesday, January 21st (10 days until the wedding)_

Contrary to popular belief, William Darcy hasn’t always been a morning person. Of course, he would often be up with the sun and one of the first people in the office but he saw it more as a matter of responsibility than anything else. That was before Lizzie Bennet came into his life. Now, there are days when he wakes up before the alarm goes off because he can’t wait to see her. It’s especially fitting on a day like today because they’re finally going to get their marriage license. William stretches to turn the alarm off before it wakes Lizzie, who is still sleeping peacefully next to him. He pulls her in closer and moves her hair aside to place a single kiss on her neck. He smiles as she hums and sleepily scoots back against his body.

“Good morning, Lizzie,” William murmurs near her ear.

“No alarm. Not morning,” Lizzie mumbles.

“Most definitely morning,” William says, placing another kiss on her neck.

“Nuh uh. The sun is barely up,” Lizzie says, sighing as he continues placing soft kisses on her skin.

“We have important places to be before work,” William says.

“Just a few more minutes in bed,” Lizzie says, glancing over her shoulder and sleepily smiling at him.

“When you give me that look, I just want to spend all day in bed with you,” William replies lowly. Lizzie turns over and faces him, resting a hand on his neck and rubbing a thumb across his morning scruff.

“Can we please?” Lizzie asks playfully, shifting even closer towards him.

“Don’t tempt me,” William breathes, moving a hand to her waist.

“Right,” Lizzie says, moving up and kissing the corners of his mouth. “Important places to be.”

“Lizzie,” William warns. “Our appointment is at eight fifteen.”

“You’re the one who turned off the alarm,” Lizzie coos as she slides one hand down his chest to the band of his boxer briefs.

“I did,” William says, grinning at her. He pushes her down on the bed and hovers over her for a moment. “Would you rather be woken up by the obnoxious high pitched sounds of the alarm clock or the luxurious deep bass of my voice?”

“When you put it _that_ way,” Lizzie giggles. “Those aren’t the only two options though.”

“Oh?” William arches an eyebrow.

“Oh yea,” Lizzie hums. She lifts up one leg and slides it up his calf until she hooks her foot around his thigh. She licks her lips as she feels him pressed against her lower stomach and she moves in just a way that makes his jaw clench. Then she brushes her hands slowly up his bare chest and frames his face, pulling him down just inches from her lips. “But we don’t have time for that this morning.”

She pushes him away onto his back and he groans in frustration, Lizzie grinning mischievously as she slides out of bed and walks towards the bathroom. She pauses at the door and looks back at him, his whole body spread out across the mattress.

“If I can get up, you can too,” Lizzie says before adding. “All of you—not just some of you.”

“Evil woman,” William growls, narrowing his eyes at her.

“Important places to be, Will. Very important places to be,” Lizzie says before closing the bathroom door.

~~~~~~~

William is sitting on the edge of the bed tying his shoes, looking up to check the time.

“Lizzie, are you almost ready?” William asks. “We should probably be heading out soon.”

“Pretty much,” Lizzie says, emerging from the bathroom as she adjusts the back of her earring. William glances over and smiles at her. She’s wearing the blue and black striped dress that he hasn’t seen in ages. Her makeup is subtle as usual, her hair is curled and she’s wearing a pair of black flats to complete the look.

“Very pretty. I like it,” William says, standing up and popping his collar to drape his tie around his neck.

“This old thing?” Lizzie teases, walking over and grabbing both sides of his tie. “Speaking of…nice tie.”

“It’s very fitting now,” William says as she knots the tie he wore the night she first kissed him.

“Do tell,” Lizzie smiles up at him, straightening and smoothing it down.

“That day you wandered the halls of Pemberley and found me,” William murmurs, bringing a hand up and tucking a curl behind her ear. “I wanted to kiss you so badly.”

“It’s a good thing I’m the one who gave into my impulses or we would have never gotten anywhere,” Lizzie says, standing on her toes and kissing his cheek.

“Forgive me if I get this wrong,” William starts. “But I think I was the one who showed up at your doorstep and told you I loved you. For the second time, no less.”

“Only after I called you,” Lizzie replies, her eyes sparkling. “And you left me waiting for three whole days.”

“A second leap of faith requires nerves of steel,” William says earnestly.

“You are,” Lizzie says slowly, pulling him down by his tie. “The bravest man I know.”

“I love you so much,” William whispers, pressing his forehead against hers.

“I love you too,” Lizzie breathes. William leans in and gives her the most tender kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him. As the kiss ends, he smiles at her and takes a deep breath.

“We really do need to head out now,” William says.

“Yes, we certainly do,” Lizzie nods.

~~~~~~

“So fidgety,” Lizzie says, after their joined hands bump against her leg for the fourth time.

“We made an appointment for a reason,” William says, his brows furrowed. “How does city hall get so crowded this early?”

“There’s only one couple ahead of us,” Lizzie says. “It’ll be fine. It’s not like they’re going to _not_ give us the license.”

“Could they do that?” William asks with concern in his voice.

“No,” Lizzie chuckles. “We’re both here, have valid IDs and are over eighteen. I don’t know why they wouldn’t.”

“I’m just…” William shrugs.

“Take a breath,” Lizzie says, squeezing his hand.

“Thanks, love,” William replies with a half-smile.

“If you’re like this now then I wonder how you’ll be on our wedding day,” Lizzie teases.

“Probably just as antsy as you’ll be,” William says, nudging her shoulder.

William and Lizzie only have to wait a few more minutes before another window is open and they’re called up. The city clerk takes them through the steps, William and Lizzie presenting their IDs and then being shown everything to fill out. When Lizzie gets to the point on the form where she has to fill out her new last name, she gets a thrill when she writes ‘Darcy’. William is looking over her shoulder as she’s writing it and she can practically _hear_ his smile growing. Their initials and signatures are all over the form as they hand it back to the city clerk. After some more explanation, they are finally handed their marriage license and are free to go.

“Your face is going to get stuck like that,” Lizzie says as they walk through the main lobby of city hall. William gently grabs her forearm and stops near the grand staircase, pulling them to the side to avoid the foot traffic. Lizzie turns and looks at him. “What’s up?”

“Fitz and Brandon chose a really beautiful place to get married,” William says, taking in the architecture and the light shining down from the dome.

“They did,” Lizzie nods, glancing over to the balcony where their friends exchanged their vows. She glances to William and sees numerous expressions playing on his face. “Are you okay?”

“I’m wonderful,” William grins at her.

“You know, we’re not married yet,” Lizzie raises a brow.

“I’m aware,” William chuckles. “But that was our last real step. In ten days, you’ll be walking down the aisle towards me--probably looking more beautiful than I can properly imagine right now.”

She blushes at his words before looking down at her feet. He wants to tell her everything that is going through his head. To tell her how important she is to him and how much this moment means to him. She glances back up at him and they share a meaningful look. He opens his mouth to say something more when she puts a hand on his chest.

“I absolutely cannot wait to marry you,” Lizzie says, smiling at him. The urge to kiss him is irresistible and she gives into it. She stands on the tip of her toes and throws her arms around him, kissing him with everything she’s feeling. William hums against her lips and wraps his arms tightly around her waist, lifting her a few inches off the marble floor. Somehow, Lizzie Bennet finds a way to make this moment even better for William; right here at the bottom of the grand staircase in the lobby of the San Francisco City Hall. It’s not the first time he finds himself kissing her in front of a crowd and he doesn’t care that people are staring. This woman in his arms has given him a whole new perspective on life. On his life and, in ten days, it will truly be their life together.

“Neither can I,” William breathes as they break apart and her feet touch the ground again.

“As much as I want to keep doing that,” Lizzie sighs out, tucking her hair behind her ear. “We really have to go to work.”

“How extremely unfortunate,” William says, clasping their hands together as they head towards the front door and down the stairs. Then they pause at the bottom. They didn’t manage to find parking spots anywhere close to each other and they will be heading in opposite directions.

“I’ll text you,” Lizzie smiles at him.

“Please do,” William says, returning the smile.

~~~~~~~

9:24 am Fitz to Lizzie

_Your man came in with the stupidest grin on his face._

_What did you do to him?_

 

9:25 am Lizzie to Fitz

_You really want to know? ;)_

 

9:25 am Fitz to Lizzie

_Give it to me straight._

 

9:26 am Lizzie to Fitz

_Ha Ha_

_We just went to city hall._

 

9:27 am Fitz to Lizzie

_Did he finally convince you to elope?_

_Are you two hitched?!_

 

9:28 am Lizzie to Fitz

_And deprive you of most likely humiliating William with his bachelor party?_

9:30 am Fitz to Lizzie

_You’re unpredictable, Lizzie B._

9:32 am Lizzie to Fitz

_We got our marriage license_

_Everything is going on as planned._

9:35 am Fitz to Lizzie

_Great!_

_Because Bing and I have a doozy of a party all set._

 

9:37 am Lizzie to Fitz

_It’s interesting how it’s the job of the best man but you’ve done most of the planning._

9:40 am Fitz to Lizzie

_Bing recruited me. He can’t do much from New York!_

_We’re like Darcy’s best MEN._

9:41 am Lizzie to Fitz

_Does William know that?_

9:45 am Fitz to Lizzie

_Totally implied ;)_

9:48 am Lizzie to Fitz

_Of course it is._

_Just promise to keep an eye on him._

 

9:56 am Lizzie to Fitz

_Fitz?_

10:11 am Lizzie to Fitz

_Fitz!_

10:24 am Fitz to Lizzie

_Sorry lady! Had a meeting!_

_Your man is in good hands._

_Don’t you worry._

~~~~~~~ 

11:08 am William to Lizzie

_Hey you._

 

11:08 am Lizzie to William

_Hey yourself :)_

 

11:09 am William to Lizzie

_I had some free time and wanted to say hello._

11:10 am Lizzie to William

_I’m glad you did._

_Always love getting messages from you._

 

11:12 am William to Lizzie

_Oh yea?_

 

11:13 am Lizzie to William

_They make me smile._

 

11:13 am William to Lizzie

_Same here._

 

11:13 am Lizzie to William

_I hear you’re already wearing a pretty big smile._

 

11:14 am William to Lizzie

 _I see Fitz is talking about me again_.

 

11:14 am Lizzie to William

_Well? Are you, sir?_

 

11:15 am William to Lizzie

_Smiling? Absolutely._

_Want to hear something else?_

11:16 am Lizzie to William

_Always._

 

11:16 am William to Lizzie

_I can’t get you off my mind today._

11:16 am Lizzie to William

_As the case should always be._

11:18 am William to Lizzie

_Cheeky._

11:19 am Lizzie to William

_Of course :)_

_So what exactly are you thinking about?_

 

11:21 am William to Lizzie

_This morning._

 

11:22 am Lizzie to William

_What about it?_

_A lot has happened this morning._

 

11:22 am William to Lizzie

_A lot of good things._

_Great things._

11:23 am Lizzie to William

_Unfinished things._

 

11:24 am William to Lizzie

_You’re telling me._

 

11:25 am William to Lizzie

_Hey. I have a lunch meeting in a few._

_To be continued?_

11:26 am Lizzie to William

_Yes, please._

_Get your mind back on track._

11:26 am William to Lizzie

_Stop texting me then!_

11:26 am Lizzie to William

_You started it :)_

11:27 am William to Lizzie

_Seems to be the theme of the day._

_Gotta go. Love you._

11:27 am Lizzie to William

_Love you too._

~~~~~~~

2:48 pm Lizzie to William

_I both love and hate editing sometimes._

 

2:55 pm William to Lizzie

_And why is that?_

 

2:56 pm Lizzie to William

_Seeing these characters come to life is amazing._

_Both in the original and modern world._

 

2:59 pm William to Lizzie

_It really is. You know how proud I am of you._

3:00pm Lizzie to William

_Thank you._

3:01 pm William to Lizzie

_Now, why do you hate it?_

 

3:03 pm Lizzie to William

 _I’ve been watching the same footage of these two “falling in love at first sight” this whole afternoon_.

 

3:03 pm William to Lizzie

_Oh that must be terrible._

_I’m amused you put that in quotes though._

3:05 pm Lizzie to William

_They’re just lusty teenagers in the end._

 

3:06 pm William to Lizzie

_Or passionate._

_There’s nothing wrong with a little passion in life._

3:08 pm Lizzie to William

_Or a lot._

_I prefer a lot._

 

3:10 pm William to Lizzie

_I am well aware of your preferences._

_I_ love _your preferences._

3:13 pm Lizzie to William

_Oh yea?_

_What else do you love?_

3:15 pm William to Lizzie

_You’re teasing me._

_Just like this morning._

 

3:17 pm Lizzie to William

_You were teasing me first._

3:17 pm William to Lizzie

_Maybe it was more of a preview._

3:19 pm Lizzie to William

_I certainly hope so._

3:21 pm William to Lizzie

_This evening should produce vastly different results than this morning._

_I assure you, Miss Bennet._

 

3:22 pm Lizzie to William

_Well, Mr. Darcy._

_You sure know how to sweet talk the ladies._

3:25 pm William to Lizzie

_I’m spoken for. Only one lady for me._

_Practically binding this morning._

3:26 pm Lizzie to William

_She must be something special then._

3:27 pm William to Lizzie

_She absolutely is._

_I’m completely in love with her._

3:28 pm Lizzie to William

_Will, you sap._

3:30 pm William to Lizzie

_I see you fishing for compliments, by the way._

3:31 pm Lizzie to William

_I am not!_

3:35 pm William to Lizzie

_It’s okay._

_I know your ways._

_I will happily oblige._

3:40 pm Lizzie to William

_How thoughtful of you._

3:48 pm William to Lizzie

_No problem ;)_

_~~~~~~~_

4:32 pm William to Lizzie

_What would you like for dinner this evening?_

4:33 pm Lizzie to William

_Are you offering?_

4:36 pm William to Lizzie

_I have no more meetings and only a few more emails to answer._

_How does pasta sound? Something with pesto?_

4:47 pm Lizzie to William

_It sounds great!_

_I’m nearly done as well. I’m going to head home soon._

_4:50 pm William to Lizzie_

_I’m leaving in 10. See you soon._

~~~~~~~ 

Lizzie chuckles to herself as she pulls into her parking space, amused as she sees William taking the grocery bags out of the back his car.

“We have good timing,” Lizzie says, closing her car door.

“We do,” William replies, smiling at her.

“Need any help?” Lizzie asks, walking over to him.

“I’ve got it,” William says, leaning down and giving her a quick kiss. She closes the back door for him and they head towards the lobby. She hits the elevator button and then glances towards the mailboxes.

“I’m going to pick up the mail,” Lizzie says.

“See you up there,” William replies just as the elevator doors slide open.

Lizzie jingles the keys as she heads towards the mailboxes in the corner. There is a good stack of mail that she pulls out of their box before locking it up again. She idly sifts through the pile as she waits for the elevator, some of it credit card offers or bills. Lizzie lets out a gasp when she spots something within the pile. A rush of excitement courses through her veins and she is practically bouncing the whole elevator ride up.

“Will…Will!” Lizzie exclaims as she practically runs into the apartment. She turns the corner and William is standing near the oven with an expectant look on his face.

“Yes?” William asks.

“We have mail!” Lizzie says with a grin, holding up the pile.

“I see that,” William replies with patience, not understanding her excitement.

“No! I mean,” Lizzie starts, tossing most of the pile on the counter. She moves closer to him and holds two envelopes up to his face so he can read them. “We have mail!”

_Mr. and Mrs. Darcy_

A slow smile creeps onto his face and he reaches to take them before she pulls them away.

“I…I kind of want to open them,” Lizzie says, biting her bottom lip.

“Then be my guest,” William says. He loves to see her so excited over this and he’s not going to take it away. He watches as she tears open the envelope and pulls out a card. Her lips move as she silently reads the front and then the cutest squeak escapes her lips when she opens it up. William lets out a chuckle and kisses her temple as she holds up the check labeled ‘Mr. William Darcy & Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy’. The second envelope and check is addressed much the same way.

“What are you thinking?” William asks softly after a few minutes. He takes the cards from her hand and puts them down on the counter.

“I’m thinking…” Lizzie says, turning to face him and resting her hands on his lower torso. “I made a really good decision.”

“What decision was that?” William asks, resting his hands on her hips.

“To take your name,” Lizzie sighs, glancing at the envelopes on the counter. “I love the way that looks.”

“Me too,” William smiles. “I _really_ loved when you filled that part out on the form this morning.”

“Yea?” Lizzie hums as she starts to move her hands up his chest. “The timing of everything makes it better.”

“Of everything?” William asks, watching her as she starts to loosen his tie.

“Getting our marriage license this morning,” Lizzie says, slowly pulling his tie off. “Our first wedding gift and seeing my soon to be married name on it. All in one day. I feel…”

“Happy? Content? Lucky?” William offers, his hands starting to creep south.

“Definitely lucky,” Lizzie murmurs, her heated gaze focusing on him. He takes a deep breath as she begins to unbutton his shirt and he inches them towards the kitchen island. She tugs on his shirt to pull it out of his pants right before her back hits the counter. William gives her a little smirk and then cups her butt, lifting her with ease and placing her on the surface. He runs his hands down her legs and grips her knees, spreading them apart.

“Have I told you that I love this dress?” William asks as Lizzie pushes his shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground.

“This morning,” Lizzie nods, unbuckling his belt. It makes a whooshing sound as she quickly pulls it from his pants. She slips two fingers in his belt loops and tugs him closer, earning another grin from William.

“How about how much I love when you wear dresses in general?” William asks, leaning in close and kissing along her jaw.

“I can always use some enlightenment,” Lizzie breathes.

“Well,” William begins, resting his hands on her knees. “They show off your gorgeous figure.”

“Do they?” Lizzie asks. She’s mesmerized by his hands slinking their way up her thighs torturously slow.

“Mmhmm,” William says as his hands continue on their path, disappearing under her dress. “I am constantly distracted by them.”

“You’re equally distracting,” Lizzie adds, squirming under his touch. She tips back her head as he leans in and kisses across her neck, William grinning as she sighs.

“And one more thing,” William continues, his voice deliciously low. His breath is hot against her skin and it makes her shiver. “They allow me such easy access.”

“I should wear them all the time,” Lizzie teases.

“Please do,” William’s hand reaches its destination and he brushes his fingers ever so lightly against her underwear. She briefly closes her eyes at the contact and her patience begins to wear thin. She pops open the button of his pants and pulls his zipper down with one hand while the other wraps around the back of his neck. Then she pulls him to her and kisses him roughly, William responding with equal passion. Lizzie slips her hand into his pants and presses against his growing arousal and William lets out a throaty groan. As she sucks on his tongue and massages him through his boxer briefs, he is consumed by her touch and taste and smell. It’s overwhelming and he breaks off their heated kiss, resting his head on her shoulder.

“God, Lizzie,” William says roughly. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

“I thought it was pretty obvious,” Lizzie replies softly near his ear. He pulls his head back and looks at her, a smug expression spread across her face.

“That’s how we’re going to play?” William asks, quirking an eyebrow.

“It’s my favorite way,” Lizzie hums, licking her lips.

“We must even the playing field then,” William says. He slowly wraps his fingers around her wrist to stop her movements and she stares, eager to see what he has in store for them. For a moment, Lizzie believes he may try to get her back for the way she teased him this morning. She knows him deep down. The look in his eyes assures her that he definitely will and an ache in her lower belly stirs to life.

“Now, you have a choice,” William starts, brushing his fingers down her legs. He eases her flats off her feet and tosses them out of the way. He toes his shoes off and then removes his socks, flinging them in the same direction.

“What choice is that?” Lizzie asks, her eyelids fluttering for a moment at his light touch against her legs.

“Which article of clothing,” William says as his hands travel upwards once more. “Would you like me to remove first?”

“Such a difficult decision,” Lizzie murmurs.

“But one that has to be made,” William adds.

“How about,” Lizzie says with a sparkle in her eyes. William watches her as she grabs the bottom of her dress and slides it up her legs, exposing more and more skin. “These?”

“You…” William starts and then laughs. Lizzie is wearing her bowtie patterned underwear and cheesy smile on her face. “You normally wear these when I’m away.”

“True,” Lizzie says, putting her hands on his shoulders. “I also wear them to think of you. You said I was on your mind all day. Well, you were on mine too.”

“Lizzie Bennet,” William shakes his head in amusement.

“Besides, we got our marriage license today,” Lizzie reminds him. “One of us should have been wearing a bowtie.”

“And that one was you,” William sighs, looking down. Lizzie brings a finger up to his chin and tilts it up to look at her.

“That was me,” Lizzie smiles at him.

“Do you know what the best part of getting that marriage license was?” William asks, caressing the skin of her thighs.

“You told me,” Lizzie says quietly. “That it’s our last step before we become husband and wife.”

“That’s a big part,” William says. “But, there’s this new feeling that hit me today.”

“What was that?” Lizzie asks.

“Permanence,” William says, his voice soft. “You signing that marriage license with me? You truly want to marry me. You really are always going to be here.”

“I am,” Lizzie says, caressing his cheek with her thumb. “I have loved you for nearly two years, William Darcy. My feelings for you have never wavered. They have only gotten stronger. You are stuck with me now, plain and simple.”

“It will take legal action to tear us asunder,” William says deeply. Lizzie laughs and slides her arms around him, pulling him in for a kiss.

“My man always has such a way with words,” Lizzie hums as they rest their foreheads against each other.

“I’ve heard as such,” William says, his hands resting on her hips.

“You know what else I’ve heard?” Lizzie asks, playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

“That my fiancée is just as prolific?” William guesses, his thumbs moving in a circular pattern.

“Undeniably so,” Lizzie smiles. “ _But_ …I’ve heard that you also have a way with actions.”

“Where did you hear that from?” William asks, holding back a chuckle.

“I don’t like to kiss and tell,” Lizzie teases, wiggling against his touch.

“I am quite curious though,” William says, grabbing the bottom of her dress that has bunched up at her hips. Lizzie lifts her arms as he pulls her dress over her head and throws it aside. Lizzie presses her lips together and looks around, faux stealthily.

“Loose lips sink ships,” Lizzie whispers.

“Then you leave me no choice,” William smirks. He steps back and takes off his pants, leaving him in only a pair of blue boxer briefs.

“Am I in trouble?” Lizzie asks, biting her lip and clearly enjoying the view.

“Maybe,” William says huskily, stepping back in between her legs. Lizzie slides her hands to his lower back, toying with the band of his briefs “You are withholding vital information. I must know.”

“Must you?” Lizzie asks playfully. William reaches behind her and unclasps her bra, kissing along her shoulder as he pulls the straps down her arms.

“I’ve heard things too,” William murmurs, nipping at her ear lobe as his hands travel south.

“Good things?” Lizzie whimpers. As he kisses behind her ear, he caresses her breast with one hand and grips her waist with the other. She will always love this combination of the senses with his lips and hands traveling all over her body. Lizzie pulls him even closer and the corners of her lips curve up, feeling him pressed hard against her.

“The best,” William says, dragging his tongue down her neck. “The noises you make drive me absolutely crazy.”

It takes her a few moments to realize what he’s said. Lizzie is in a haze as William bends down and drags his tongue across her nipple. The mixture of his hot breath and the cool air biting at her makes her gasp and her hips jerk against him. His lips and his hands are bringing her to another level and desire and she lets out a moan.

“You drive _me_ crazy,” Lizzie gasps. She slips her hands underneath his boxers and squeezes his butt, pressing him against her once more. “I want you so badly right now.”

“What do you want to do about it?” William lifts his head and quirks an eyebrow at her.

“A question that already has an answer before it’s fully asked,” Lizzie smirks.

“Lie back, love,” William says softly. He helps her as she lowers herself down, her hair spreading out across the counter. She hisses at the initial contact of the cold surface and gets flashbacks to another time at Netherfield. When they hadn’t even been together for an entire day and when they were just starting to learn about each other. The best part about being with William Darcy is what she knows about him; what he knows about her.

William runs his hands down her body and she squirms as his feather light touch skims across her hips. She aches for him and her desire pulses everywhere, silently begging him to be inside her already. His touch abandons her and it’s only for a moment but it’s for the second best possible reason. He gets rid of his boxers. William catches her heavy lidded gaze and he loses his patience. Lizzie lifts her hips as he peels off her underwear and drops them to the floor. She holds out her hand so he can help her back up and he shakes his head.

“Trust me,” William says coarsely. He grabs her by the waist and pulls her to the edge of the counter. Then he lifts her legs and rests her ankles on his shoulders, Lizzie’s face lighting up. He positions and presses himself right against her entrance and they lock their gaze with each other. William grabs her thighs and Lizzie rests her hands on his forearms just as he slides into her with ease. Her nails dig into the muscles of his arms as he pushes into her. He stills his hips for just a moment, pressing her thighs into his body and soaking in the feeling of her enveloping him. Lizzie begins to wiggle under his touch and he groans involuntarily. He slides out of her until only the tip of him remains and he holds out for a torturous moment before thrusting shallowly. Lizzie doesn’t have the power in this position but William in control turns her on so much. What he’s doing to her right now is complete and utter cruelty, though. He knows she wants him. She can tell from the look in his eyes; those beautiful darkened eyes filled with lust. He’ll win if she begs but she needs him too much. It will feel so much better if she gives in.

“Fuck, Will,” Lizzie rasps. “No more!”

It’s the only concession William needs but it’s good because his torture of her is torture on himself too. One swift movement and William is buried deep inside Lizzie, and a prominent ‘yes’ escapes her lips. There is no more playing around between them and the hunger in their eyes grows with every thrust. He slides his hands to her waist as he creates a rhythm between them that makes Lizzie gasp and moan. He begins thrusting harder into her and pleasure spreads to the tips of her fingers and toes. The build-up between them has been steadily growing all day long. She’s riding a roller coaster with him and it’s been steadily climbing for hours. It’s as if Lizzie can finally see the curve of the track and she knows she’s in for an intense drop. She wants William there with her. He is well aware of it too. Lizzie’s rocking her hips as much as she can under his hold, under each and every satisfying stroke. William loses his rhythm for a split second when she clenches around him but then comes back with renewed strength. Lizzie arches her back, clawing at his arms and feeling so excruciatingly close. She squeezes her eyes shut and bites down hard on her bottom lip as he works them feverishly over the edge. There’s a cry from Lizzie as she orgasms and William is only moments behind, a groan coming deep from within his chest. She grasps for his hands and tangles their fingers together as waves of pleasure course through them.

William struggles for breath and he can’t take his eyes off the rapid rise and fall of Lizzie’s chest. She looks at him with heavy-lidded eyes and a gratified grin, making him grin in return. He doesn’t want to move but they’re not in the most comfortable place. After placing a kiss on each ankle, he lowers her legs and pulls her up to a sitting position. Lizzie wraps her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck, stroking the back of it. After a few moments, he eases out of her and she sighs.

“What is with us and the kitchen?” Lizzie hums.

“Not sure,” William chuckles as he lightly caresses her back. “You could say the same thing about us and the living room. Or the bedroom. Or the bathroom.”

“Okaaay,” Lizzie giggles. “Us and everywhere in this apartment, then.”

“You’re just irresistible, Miss Bennet,” William murmurs, kissing her forehead.

“Same goes for you, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie says.

“Well, that’s good,” William jokes. “I’d hate to go into this marriage so one sided.”

“Impossible,” Lizzie whispers. William gazes at her for a moment and brings a hand up, brushing his fingers across her cheek. “Hey.”

“Hmm?” William smiles at her.

“You know how we were going to have dinner?” Lizzie reminds him, gesturing towards the empty pot on the stove.

“Riiiight,” William laughs. “Are you hungry?”

“Pretty famished now,” Lizzie nods as William helps her off the counter. “Even though we skipped straight to dessert.”

“That wasn’t dessert,” William says, grabbing his boxer briefs and pulling them back on.

“Oh?” Lizzie raises an eyebrow.

“That was just the appetizer,” William grins at her.

* * *

 

_Saturday, January 24th (7 days until the wedding)_

William and Lizzie meet up with Henry, their officiant, on Saturday morning to go over the last details of their ceremony.

“I’m glad the two of you could make it,” Henry says. “I wanted to check in with you and make sure we have the ceremony set exactly the way you want it.”

“We’re glad that you’re taking the time,” William says.

“It’s no trouble at all, William,” Henry replies. “As I’ve said before, I’m quite happy that you two have chosen me to perform it.”

“I’m not quite sure who we would have gotten, honestly,” Lizzie chuckles. “It’s pure chance that Gigi remembered. A friend of the family is so much better than a stranger.”

“It really is. I want to make sure that your ceremony is uniquely styled to you,” Henry says. “I can arrange things any way you’d like. You two are writing your own vows, correct?”

“Yep. I’m all done with mine,” Lizzie nods, glancing at William.

“I’m just, uh, dealing with last minute touches,” William says sheepishly.

“I finished something before you?” Lizzie asks playfully, nudging against his shoulder.

“I’m perfecting mine. How hastily did you write yours?” William teases back.

“Rude,” Lizzie shakes her head. “You’re going to bawl your eyes out.”

“You won’t be able to read yours because of how much you’ll be crying,” William grins. Henry sits in front of them, watching with amusement as they banter with each other. He chuckles at William and Lizzie blushes, turning her attention back to Henry.

“Sorry,” Lizzie apologizes.

“Don’t be,” Henry says. “I can see glimpses of your parents in the two of you, William. The way you two joke with each other. It helps me as I prepare.”

“That’s good,” William says, slipping his hand in Lizzie’s and squeezing it.

“Alright. You’d like this to be short and sweet,” Henry says and the two of them nod. “I think the easiest way to do that would be opening remarks, personal vows, expression of intent and then the exchange of rings. Then I pronounce you, of course. Unless you would like a friend or family member to read something, perhaps?”

“We decided against that,” Lizzie says.

“Half the wedding party have egos,” William muses. “It would probably be better to not give them that power.”

“Of course,” Henry smiles. “Now, I have made suggestions in the past for those writing their own vows. You could write ring vows together. It could be as simple as ‘With this ring, I thee wed’ or you could make it more personal. It gives an intimate touch to a ceremony. Especially when you’re obviously not writing your vows with each other.”

“What do you think?” William asks Lizzie, looking expectantly at her.

“Yea,” Lizzie says with a slow smile. “I like that.”

“Perfect. I’ll make a note of it,” Henry adds. “This ceremony should be completely special to you.”

“I have no doubt that it will be,” William says softly, rubbing his thumb across Lizzie’s wrist. She looks down and smiles into her lap.

“So,” Henry says, opening up his calendar. “The rehearsal is at the mansion at three on Friday, correct?”

The three of them spend a few more minutes going over the schedule for the day before and the day of the wedding. After some discussion, William and Lizzie say goodbye to Henry and they go out to lunch.

~~~~~~~

It’s late in the afternoon and it has started raining outside. Lizzie is lying on the couch and William sits on the other end, working on his laptop. She has her feet pressed against his thigh and he rests one hand on her ankle, occasionally caressing it. Lizzie has her nose in a book but she’s not really absorbing the words.

“Lizzie,” William chuckles, lightly shaking her leg.

“Hmm? What?” Lizzie asks, resting the book on her chest.

“I was saying it’s good we didn’t get married today. We would have been rained on,” William says. “Is the book that good?”

“Oh. I’m sorry,” Lizzie says, putting the book away.

“Where are you at, love?” William asks, more softly this time.

“I was just thinking about something Henry said this morning,” Lizzie admits. “And an earlier conversation I had with Jane.”

“No wonder you didn’t hear me,” William half smiles, lending Lizzie a hand as she sits up. He closes his laptop and places it on the coffee table “Do you want to talk about it?”

“You know how Henry said he wants to make sure our ceremony is special?” Lizzie asks, scooting in closer to him.

“Of course,” William says. “And it will be.”

“I know,” Lizzie smiles at him. “I just…I want the _whole_ day to be special.”

“It will be,” William says more slowly, taking Lizzie’s hand.

“Including the night,” Lizzie adds, biting her bottom lip.

“Did you have something in mind?” William asks, his brows furrowing slightly.

“Okay. What if…” Lizzie pauses. “This is just an idea. If you don’t like it then that’s fine.”

“Go on,” William encourages her.

“What if we held off?” Lizzie asks, keeping her gaze on him. He raises an eyebrow as a sign for her to explain further. “I mean, what if we – stopped having sex until the wedding night?”

The expression on William’s face is one of intrigue more than anything else and Lizzie breathes a small sigh of relief. Before he can say anything, she continues.

“Let me explain. I honestly don’t think it would be that bad,” Lizzie says. “I know we’re a really active couple but I feel like if we held off for the week then the wedding night _would_ feel different…like it means more.”

“Doesn’t it mean something to you every time?” William asks, Lizzie not catching the amusement in his voice.

“Oh my god. I’m not explaining myself well at all,” Lizzie shakes her head and looking at her lap. William squeezes her hand and she looks up.

“I think I understand what you’re saying actually,” William says. “It’s really good for us every time but if we didn’t take that break, it would feel like every other time?”

“Well, put it in this perspective,” Lizzie says. “When we stop for those few days each month, it somehow is even better when we start again. Same for when we go on our business trips and other little disruptions.”

“Indeed,” William nods, a sparkle in his eyes.

“Besides, think of how busy we’re going to be this week. We have full work days Monday and Tuesday,” Lizzie starts. “Bing and Jane are here Wednesday and you have your bachelor party where you probably won’t be able to function—”

“I doubt that,” William says firmly.

“I don’t know,” Lizzie says with a subdued smile. “Fitz and Bing seem pretty determined.”

“It sounds like Charlotte is in the same boat,” William says.

“Do you know something?” Lizzie asks, raising an eyebrow.

“We…may have exchanged an email or two,” William says cryptically.

“Great,” Lizzie grumbles. “But either way. We’re busy Wednesday and Thursday night. Then on Friday, we’ll be all over the place.”

“I get it,” William says. “I think it’s a good idea.”

“Yea? Remember that I’m not _forcing_ you to do this,” Lizzie reminds him.

“I know. I do have some control over myself, Lizzie,” William chuckles. “I can handle one week. It’s not like you’re kicking me out of bed.”

“But it means no more showers together for the week,” Lizzie scrunches her nose.

“We can more than make up for it on the honeymoon,” William grins. “Outdoor showers, remember?”

“And our own private pool,” Lizzie says.

“And that outdoor bed to go with it,” William adds, waggling his eyebrows.

“I’m just not looking forward to traveling for twenty eight hours,” Lizzie pouts, resting her head on his shoulder. “You had to go and find paradise off the coast of Africa.”

“It will be worth it in the end,” William says, kissing the crown of her head.

“Definitely,” Lizzie sighs.

“I have one question about this cut off though,” William says and Lizzie lifts her head to look at him. “Are we doing this cold turkey or do I get one last time to rock your world?”

“The fact that you just said you want to rock my world _totally_ gives you one more time,” Lizzie laughs, climbing into his lap and framing his face with her hands.

“Good for me,” William murmurs, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“And for me,” Lizzie hums.

“I hope you don’t have anywhere to be,” William smirks.

“Nope,” Lizzie shakes her head, her hands sliding down to his neck.

“Perfect,” William says deeply. “This is going to take a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always to Teresa! My precioussssss.
> 
> It's getting down to the wire! We're coming into the final week before the wedding. Nervous? Excited? 
> 
> What's going to happen at William's bachelor party? Only Teresa and I know...okay, maybe somenewgrace and Charlie know too.


	45. A Night Not to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's William's bachelor party and anything can happen. Especially when Bing and Fitz are involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I had too much fun writing this one.
> 
> Also, happy birthday to the crafty Katie! This one's for you :P

_Sunday, January 25th (6 days until the wedding)_

William and Lizzie are well aware that a week is not that long to hold out. They have gone over a month without sex before. The circumstances were drastically different but it’s a feat they’ve accomplished. So, in theory, it shouldn’t be that difficult for the two of them to not have sex. Especially when they’re going to be so busy during the last few days leading up to their wedding.

Except when it is.

It’s early in the morning when Lizzie’s body is pressed against William’s. When they’re both not quite awake, he sleepily pulls her against him and she wiggles closer into him. His body automatically responds. It was very early in their relationship the first time it happened and he apologized before moving away. Lizzie simply told him it was a compliment to her, pushed him down against the mattress and climbed on top of him. He couldn’t concentrate worth a damn for the rest of that day.

Needless to say, there won’t be the same response to William’s current situation, what with their sex free pact. He shifts away and Lizzie turns her head to look at him, amused. He gives her a sheepish smile, kisses her forehead and gets out of bed.

“Where you goin’?” Lizzie mumbles as she follows his movements with her eyes.

“To take a shower,” William says, looking back at her. Her hair is a beautiful mess and her oversized shirt, one of his, is hanging off her shoulder. Thank god it’s winter or else it would be all she’s wearing right now. Though, the pajama pants aren’t helping him much more. “A very cold shower.”

Lizzie can’t help but giggle and he sighs, shaking his head at her. She bites her bottom lip and he has to force himself into the bathroom because she doesn’t know it but she’s so incredibly sexy when she does that. Maybe she does know and she’s just torturing him.

“This is your fault,” William says, biting back a smile as he pauses at the bathroom door.

“Actually, I’m not to blame. There’s a scientific reason for--”

William cuts her off by throwing his boxer briefs in her face and shutting the bathroom door. Lizzie hears him laughing behind it.

“Make a tally!” Lizzie shouts. “We’ll have plenty of time on the honeymoon!”

~~~~~~~

There’s no reason why Lizzie and William can’t have a little fun just because they aren’t currently having sex. By late evening, Lizzie thinks she’s developed a sixth sense for knowing where William’s hands are heading. They’re on the couch watching some mundane program when get caught up in kissing each other. Slowly but surely, Lizzie is on her back and William is paying very close attention to her clavicle when one hand begins to creep south.

“Hands, Will,” Lizzie breathes.

William pauses and rests his head against her shoulder before she feels him begin to shake with laughter.

“Are we teenagers?” William asks after a few moments, bringing his head up to look at her. They reposition themselves to face each other on the couch, William resting a hand on her hip. “I feel like we’re teenagers right now.”

“It’s not that bad,” Lizzie smiles at him, bringing a hand up to his neck.

“I know. It really isn’t,” William says, tracing small circles on the exposed part of her hip.

“Just six more days and then you can ravish me all you’d like,” Lizzie teases.

“Six more days and then I can finally call you my wife,” William hums.

“You just had to go and be all sentimental about it, didn’t you,” Lizzie says, a twinkle in her eyes. She brushes a thumb across his stubble.

“Well, I figured the ravishing was implied,” William grins. Lizzie chuckles and presses her forehead against his for a moment before she kisses the tip of his nose.

“Six more days and I can finally call you my husband,” Lizzie says.

“Yea, you’re right,” William muses. “It sounds pretty sappy.”

“We just can’t win,” Lizzie says.

“Just because it sounds sappy doesn’t mean that it’s not also amazing,” William offers.

“I'm intrigued. Continue,” Lizzie says. William changes his position to lie on his back and pulls Lizzie so that she’s resting her head on his shoulder. He places a hand on the small of her back while she traces a pattern on his shirt.

“Let’s see,” William squints his eyes to pretend he’s deep in thought and it makes Lizzie giggle. “This time next week, we’ll be married. Your turn.”

“This time next week,” Lizzie pauses, grabs his left hand and holds it up. “You’re going to be wearing a wedding ring.”

“So are you,” William sighs, glancing at her.

“It’s easier for you to picture it because I’m already wearing this gorgeous engagement ring,” Lizzie says as William flips their hands around.

“But that’s just it,” William says. “I know this is an engagement ring. As extraordinary as this looks on your finger, our wedding bands are one and the same. It’s our bond. It’s our promise to each other.”

“Wow. You’re right,” Lizzie says softly. “I’m probably going to be crying too hard to read my own vows.”

William laughs. “You know that’s not my actual intention, right?”

“I’m well aware,” Lizzie says. “But don’t get upset if I start.”

“Not if I start first,” William says earnestly.

“Really?” Lizzie looks fondly at him.

“I have no idea,” William shakes his head. “I’ve wanted to marry you for so long. My emotions might just get the better of me.”

“It’s funny, isn’t it?” Lizzie reflects.

“How so?” William locks eyes with her.

“First impressions mean absolutely nothing,” Lizzie says simply. She slides her hand up to his neck and pulls him in close to kiss him. She feels the comfort of his hand against her face as the gentle kiss continues. When she pulls back, his eyes are shut--as if he’s memorizing the moment. He is met with the most beautiful smile when he reopens them.

“You know what I think we should do?” William says, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

“Not until next Saturday,” Lizzie says playfully.

“Well, yes. There’s that. Three tallies so far,” William says and they both snicker. “I think we should work on our ring vows.”

“Now that’s a good idea,” Lizzie says.

* * *

 

_Monday, January 26th (5 days until the wedding)_

Monday morning starts out much the same way as Sunday morning. William mutters as he moves away from her.

“My brain completely understands the concept,” William says, his voice rough with sleep. “But the rest of my body is rebelling.”

“Another cold shower for you, perhaps?” Lizzie suggests.

“Only if you make the coffee,” William grumbles.

“I can definitely do that,” Lizzie says, giving him a quick kiss before getting out of bed.

~~~~~~~

“No…no. Mom--” Lizzie says, trying to get any word in possible. No matter what she says, her mom keeps talking over her. She’s been on the phone with her since she’s left work and now she’s already stepping out of the elevator. “No, seriously. Mom—”

She juggles her bag and her phone to get her keys and then struggles with the door.

“Mom, listen!” Lizzie says, a bit aggressively as she steps inside and slams the door behind her. “You can wear whatever you want but no hats…No! Just no hats.”

She walks into the apartment and William appears from the bedroom hallway, wearing his bike gear with a helmet tucked under his arm.

“Mom, I’m going to call you back,” Lizzie says, hanging up. “Hey. You’re going on a bike ride? It’s nearly eight.”

“I am,” William says, kissing her. “If I tire myself out enough…”

“Do you think that will work?” Lizzie asks, quite entertained.

“It has in the past,” William says, arching a brow.

“Cute,” Lizzie tuts. “Be safe, please.”

“Don’t worry,” William murmurs, leaning down to kiss her again. “I will. I’ve got my phone and all my night gear.”

“Good,” Lizzie says softly. Her phone goes off in her hand and groans when she sees that it’s her mother again. “Meanwhile, I will be here fielding more questions.”

“Only five more days,” William reminds her.

“Only five more days. Only five more days.” Lizzie repeats as he heads towards the door. “Enjoy your bike ride!”

“I hope to,” William says, smiling over his shoulder.

* * *

 

_Tuesday, January 27th (4 days until the wedding)_

Lizzie is the first to wake up on Tuesday morning. She glances over at William to see how he’s doing and a grin slowly appears on her face. Her fiancé is completely dead to the world and one arm is thrown across his face. It’s no wonder since he was gone for nearly three hours last night. He barely made it out of the shower before collapsing into bed and falling straight to sleep. She pats his chest and gets out of bed, leaving it up to the alarm clock to wake him.

William hits the alarm twice before he finally gets up. When he’s done getting dressed, he finds Lizzie in the kitchen making breakfast.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Lizzie smiles. “You slept well.”

“I really did,” William says, breathing in deeply. “The bike ride was actually really helpful.”

“Oh?” Lizzie asks, smiling as he wraps his arms around her waist.

“Yea,” William hums, kissing her neck. “It really cleared my mind. I think I know how to fix my vows.”

“Still having trouble?” Lizzie asks, glancing at him.

“They are maybe a little too long,” William chuckles. “I’m sure I would bore people if I droned on for fifteen minutes about how much you mean to me.”

“Fifteen minutes? You’re joking,” Lizzie nudges against him.

“Of course,” William smirks. “It’s more like ten.”

“Will!” Lizzie laughs.

“I’ll figure it out,” William says, kissing her shoulder. “I’m going to go out again tonight after work.”

“Don’t tire yourself out too much,” Lizzie says, turning in his arms to face him and resting her hands on his shoulders. “We have some busy days ahead of us.”

“I know my limits,” William says, leaning down and kissing her softly.

“Mmmm,” Lizzie hums as he tightens his hold on her. “I have to go to work.”

“Can’t spare one minute?” William asks, the corners of his lips twitching up.

“One minute or four minutes?” Lizzie giggles as he squeezes her butt.

“One minute for each day until our wedding,” William says lightly.

“That sounds fantastic,” Lizzie sighs. “But I have to go. Lots of finalizing and whatnot. I’m going to be gone awhile.”

“Where?” William asks, waggling his eyebrows.

“You are entirely too playful this morning,” Lizzie chuckles, detangling herself from his arms. She grabs her bag and her travel mug from the counter. She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out of the kitchen. “I made coffee. I’ll see you later tonight. I love you.”

“Love you too,” William smirks.

~~~~~~~~

Lizzie spends most of the day detailing out the next six weeks with Andrea and Lara, a new executive hire who has already been doing wonders for the company. Lizzie feels confident that everything is in good hands, especially now that she has personally edited an entire month’s worth of Romeo and Juliet. Andrea stays late to help Lizzie until she is practically thrown out the door. Lizzie doesn’t leave the office until nearly eight and worries she’ll miss William before his bike ride. Thankfully, she catches him in the lobby just as he’s getting out of the elevator.

“Hey stranger,” William says, a big smile on his face. “Who’s the workaholic now?”

“I’m so sorry,” Lizzie replies, giving him a quick kiss. “I got everything done though! Andrea may have distracted me by asking for details about Saturday.”

“Wedding talk all around,” William says. “That reminds me. Bing called before their flight took off. I guess Jane tried to call you but you weren’t answering.”

“Oh, damn,” Lizzie grumbles, fishing through her bag for her phone. “I’ve had it off most of the day. My mom _keeps_ _calling_ about wardrobe stuff.”

“Everything is going to be fine,” William says, rubbing her shoulders. “They should be landing shortly before eleven.”

“Did you talk to them about tomorrow morning?” Lizzie asks, sighing.

“Yep. They said they would head over here after nine,” William says. “But they’ll call first to make sure we’re ready.”

“Always so considerate,” Lizzie says and he smiles.

“I’m going to go. I made you some dinner and put it in the fridge,” William says.

“You’re so good to me,” Lizzie says softly, standing on her toes and giving him another kiss. “Be safe, as always.”

“I promise,” William hums.

* * *

 

_Wednesday, January 28th (3 days until the wedding)_

Lizzie wakes with a start and it takes her a moment to realize that she’s not going to work today. She takes a deep breath and rolls over to William, who is once again sleeping like a log. Lizzie heard him come home a little before eleven but he didn’t join her in bed right after his shower. She fell asleep before he finally came to bed.

Curious to find out what he was up to, she decides to wake him up. She hovers closely over him, feeling the heat from his body, and kisses his shoulder.

“Willll,” Lizzie hums playfully, her lips making her way up to his ear. “Wake up, Will.”

He makes a non-committal noise and barely moves.

“Will,” Lizzie whispers near his ear. “Three more days.”

That does the trick. William hums and shifts beneath her, turning his head to look at her. His smile is instant and it makes the butterflies in her stomach stir.

“Can’t wait,” William murmurs as she lies on her side next to him.

“You came to bed late last night,” Lizzie says.

“I’m sorry. You were fast asleep though,” William says, reaching over and brushing his fingers across her cheek. “I was inspired and finally finished writing my vows.”

“About time,” Lizzie grins.

“Are you going to keep giving me a hard time about it?” William asks, quirking his brow.

“Right until I hear them,” Lizzie teases before kissing his cheek and scooting out of bed. “Come on. Jane and Bing should be here in a little over an hour and there are things to do.”

“Yep,” William says, pulling himself out of bed and running a hand through his hair. “I need to get a haircut, for one.”

“Don’t chop it all off,” Lizzie replies, glancing over at him as she digs through her dresser.

“Need something to hold onto?” William asks, a wicked smirk on his face.

“You know it,” Lizzie smirks back.

“The tally is steadily growing,” William says.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” Lizzie replies. 

~~~~~~~~

Jane and Bing arrive shortly after William and Lizzie finish up breakfast and Lizzie feels a huge relief to see her sister.

“I am so glad you’re here!” Lizzie says, giving Jane a big hug.

“Me too! It’s so good to see you,” Jane says and they both laugh.

“How are you guys doing?” Bing asks, giving William a quick hug.

“Good. Anxious…excited,” William says honestly.

“Sounds about right,” Bing chuckles, hugging Lizzie. “How can we lend a hand?”

“I’m stealing Jane,” Lizzie says, looping her arm with Jane’s.

“I have a few errands,” William adds, amused with Lizzie. “So, I guess you’re coming with me.”

“Whatever you need, the best man can do,” Bing smiles.

“We may be a while,” William says to Lizzie.

“We’ll be in and out throughout the day,” Lizzie replies. He bends down and gives her a soft kiss.

“Have fun,” William says before the two guys are out the door again.

“So!” Jane says. “How are you really doing?”

“Generally great,” Lizzie says. “If only Mom would stop calling me about everything she’s packing.”

“Hats?” Jane asks perceptively.

“Yes!” Lizzie exasperates. “ _Three_ times!”

“Five times for me,” Jane says. “I got an actual fashion show.”

“Ugh. I never envied you having the wedding so close to home,” Lizzie says before adding. “It was all so beautiful though.”

“And yours will be too,” Jane smiles. “It’s inevitable to deal with a _little_ stress before the big day.”

“Yea, I know,” Lizzie sighs.

“So what are we doing?” Jane asks, clapping her hands and looking around the apartment.

“Well, I could use some help deciding on a few things,” Lizzie says. “Like some bridal…things and last minute packing stuff. Especially now that William’s out of the house.”

“What else are sisters for? I would be happy to,” Jane replies.

~~~~~~~ 

Jane and Lizzie spend most of the day picking out various outfits and then going shopping. Lizzie is extremely grateful to be able to spend so much time with her sister. What little stress she had before today lifts as the day goes on. Their timing is perfect when they get home because just as Lizzie’s packed away her new purchases and zipped up her suitcase, William returns with Bing. Bing and Jane say quick goodbyes before heading to the hotel so Bing can get ready for the evening.

“Heeey,” Lizzie says as William gathers her in his arms. “How was your day?”

“Quite productive,” William replies, giving her a short kiss.

“I like the haircut,” Lizzie smiles.

“It was just a trim. Wanted to make myself look presentable,” William grins as she runs her hands through his hair.

“You definitely pass the test,” Lizzie says, pulling him down for another kiss. His arms tighten around her waist to lengthen the kiss, biting on her bottom lip. A small whimper escapes from Lizzie’s throat and he very slowly backs them towards the wall. He drags his tongue across her lip and deepens the kiss as he slides his hands south, squeezing her butt. She gasps and breaks off the kiss, taking a step back and nearly hitting the wall.

“Hands,” Lizzie says breathily.

“Sorry,” William chuckles, slightly mesmerized by Lizzie’s swollen lips. “Just couldn’t resist.”

“At least one of us has self-control,” Lizzie says smugly as William quirks an eyebrow.

“I love how you’re always so _on top_ of things,” William grins and Lizzie presses her lips together. “I need to get ready.”

“You’re a wicked man,” Lizzie laughs as she starts to leave the bedroom.

“Then you’re a perfect match for me,” William says.

~~~~~~~~ 

Fitz and Brandon are the first to arrive, both dressed for a night out on the town.

“Lizzie B!” Fitz exclaims, giving her a hug before walking past her. “Where’s Darcy?”

“He’s almost done getting ready,” Lizzie says, hugging Brandon and then closing the door before following them to the kitchen. “He’ll be out in a few minutes.”

“Is he ready for a night of debauchery?” Fitz asks with a grin.

“He’s positively thrilled,” Lizzie teases, sitting on the chair at the kitchen counter.

“Oh, come on! It’s going to be great! Food, drinking, and women with their parts out!” Fitz says, a bit too enthusiastically. Brandon rolls his eyes and Lizzie holds in a laugh.

“Have you ever _seen_ a naked woman, Fitz?” Lizzie asks, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t like your tone. I went to college. Everybody has an experimental phase,” Fitz says defensively.

“You’re a damn liar,” Brandon laughs. “You came out in high school.”

“You’re not supposed to spill the secrets, Bran!” Fitz frowns. “What kind of husband are you?”

“Lizzie isn’t buying your crap, Fitz,” Brandon says sympathetically, rubbing Fitz’s shoulder.

“So it’s been men the whole time,” Lizzie says a bit smugly. “Either way, I’m giving you some rules for tonight.”

“As expected,” Fitz replies.

“He comes back in one piece--” Lizzie starts. “He comes back. I am not busting you guys out of jail or picking you up from the hospital or anything like that.”

“How cold!” Fitz says, mockingly clutching his chest.

“You don’t let him out of your sight. I don’t need to live out the plot of The Hangover fifteen,” Lizzie says.

“We’ll take good care of him, Lizzie,” Brandon says reassuringly.

“I know. I just want to be clear,” Lizzie says, smiling at him. “Lastly, I’m ninety-nine percent sure you’re dragging him to a strip club at some point this evening.”

“I don’t—”

“Don’t play coy, Fitz,” Lizzie shakes her head. “No champagne room, no encouraging these women just because he’s the groom and no lap dances.”

“Yea. I doubt he’d even let us toy with the idea of a lap dance,” Fitz says.

“What’s this about lap dances?” William asks, walking in. He’s wearing dark blue jeans, a button down shirt and a tie loose around his neck that’s itching to be tied by Lizzie. He smiles at her and walks right over to her to let her finish the job. “Are they telling you where they’re taking me? I assure you, Lizzie. It’s not my intention…”

“Relax,” Lizzie says, her eyes twinkling. “It’s going to be fine.”

“I just…strippers…” William frowns. Lizzie pulls him in by his tie and lowers her voice so only he can hear.

“By Saturday night, you’ll completely forget they exist,” Lizzie says near his ear. She kisses his cheek as he pulls back. He grins at her while she smooths down his tie.

“Right…so, I’m ready,” William says, looking between the two guys. “What do you have, Fitz?”

“Oh! It’s for you, dude. It’s from us,” Fitz grins, holding out a large gift bag and Brandon shakes his head.

“Not from me,” Brandon says, biting his cheek from laughter.

“O…kay,” William says, hesitantly taking it and quirking an eyebrow. He peers into the bag, pulling out the tissue paper and both his eyebrows shoot up. “You are a strange man, Fitz.”

William hands the bag to Lizzie. She looks inside and throws her head back in laughter as she pulls out a pair of tuxedo themed boxer briefs.

“I didn’t think guys gave gifts for bachelor parties,” Lizzie muses, putting the boxers back in the bag.

“I _told_ him,” Brandon grumbles. “We’ve been going to a few same sex bachelor parties in the past couple of months.”

“It will go with the other ones,” Lizzie says, giving William a coy look as she hands the bag back to him.

“I’ll just…” William trails off before heading to the bedroom to put it away.

“How did you find out about the other ones?” Fitz asks, a smile growing on his face.

“We’re getting married in three days, Fitz. Don’t play dumb,” Lizzie smiles back.

Within a few minutes, Sam, Charlotte and Sidney arrive and the place is buzzing with excitement. William gets a text from Bing that he’s pulling up and sure enough, Jane and Bing are at their door a minute later.

“Another playmate for me!” Lizzie says happily, looping her arm around Jane’s.

“Aren’t you lucky?” William teases, bumping his shoulder into hers.

“We should get going,” Bing says, clapping his hands together. “We have places to be, things to do and people to celebrate.”

Charlotte whispers something in Sam’s ear and he grins, nodding at her before giving her a kiss goodbye. Lizzie grabs William’s hand and pulls him aside.

“You’ll have fun, right?” Lizzie asks, looking up at him.

“As much fun as one can have being dragged to where half naked women dance,” William says humorlessly.

“I’m sure there’s more stuff planned than just that,” Lizzie smiles at him. “At least _try._ Have a drink for me?”

“I can do that,” William chuckles, leaning down and giving her a soft kiss. There are a few wolf whistles from the guys and he pulls away, glaring at them.

“Don’t wait up, ladies!” Bing teases as he pushes William and the rest of the guys toward the door.

There’s a limo waiting outside for the guys and they slide in one by one, Brandon being the last one to get in.

“Nice set up, Bing,” Sidney says, playing with the buttons on the ceiling.

“This way, we don’t have to worry about who the designated driver is,” Bing replies.

“Smart thinking, Bing,” Brandon chuckles. “Now, what’s the first stop?”

“Moby Dick’s!” Fitz shouts.

“No!” William all but roared. Everybody turns to look at William after his outburst. “I warned you after the last time!”

“Dude!” Fitz starts laughing. It takes him a moment to catch his breath enough to continue. “I am seriously joking.”

“You better be,” William narrows his eyes at him.

“What’s the story behind this place?” Sam asks, a bit hesitant.

“It was long before your time, Sam,” Fitz says, seeing a look of warning from William. Bing chuckles and knocks on the partition before it begins to roll down.

“Alfred’s Steakhouse, please,” Bing says to the driver. He nods and they’re off.

~~~~~~~~~

“What’s Moby Dick?” Charlotte asks, glancing over at Lizzie. She’s just finished ordering dinner for the three of them and leaves Jane in the kitchen, talking to Lydia on the phone.

“I feel like this is a trick question,” Lizzie says, throwing herself down on the couch next to Charlotte.  

“It’s a text from Sam,” Charlotte says.

“Is he our eyes and ears this evening?” Lizzie jokes.

“Yep,” Charlotte says simply and Lizzie snorts. “Fitz said the first stop was Moby Dick’s and William got angry.”

“Ohhh my god!” Lizzie laughs. “This was way before me and just before Brandon. It’s this bar in the Castro and Fitz needed a wingman so he dragged William along.”

“Wait. How did you hear this?” Charlotte asks.

“Gigi, of course,” Lizzie shrugs. “Apparently, the guys weren’t going for Fitz that night. William got more than he bargained for and was aggressively hit on.”

“How aggressive?” Charlotte asks with amusement.

“Below the waist grabbing. Front and back,” Lizzie says and Charlotte’s eyes go wide. “Yeaaaa.”

“I can see why he wouldn’t want to go there again,” Charlotte says, shaking her head.

“Well, luckily for him,” Lizzie says. “William wasn’t deterred from helping him out. Fitz met Brandon a month later after William worked his magic.”

“A happy ending for everybody!” Charlotte jokes, smiling at Jane as she joins them.

“Lydia’s going to get in pretty late. They only just getting on the road. Apparently Mom held them back,” Jane says and Lizzie rolls her eyes.

“At least I have the two of you for the night,” Lizzie smiles. 

~~~~~~~

A big steak dinner and nearly three scotch and sodas later, William's in a good mood. Bing knows how to plan a night and take care of his friends. He reserved the Barolo room on the second floor of Alfred’s Steakhouse, which ends up being a great venue. As the food and alcohol flow, the group grows progressively louder. All of them toast to William and exchange a few stories of their own about him, most of them embarrassing but the third scotch and soda finds him laughing heartily with the rest of them.

Once the plates are cleared and Bing has settled the bill, he exchanges looks with Fitz to let him know the time. Fitz makes a conscious effort to get them all back to the limo while he lags behind, making a quick phone call and talking to the driver before joining the rest of them.

“For this next part of the evening, you must wear this blindfold,” Bing says, pulling out a long black piece of material from his jacket pocket.

“Why do you have a blindfold in your jacket pocket?” Sam asks.

“Did you have to buy that specifically for tonight or did that come from a personal collection of yours?” Sidney jokes and the rest of the guys crack up.

“I’m not wearing a blindfold,” William shakes his head.

“But maybe on the wedding night,” Fitz quips, nudging William in the ribs.

“Maybe on _your_ wedding night,” William retorts, which has the guys laughing again.

“Darce! Blindfold!” Bing says again, dangling it towards him.

“Bing! No!” William says, mocking his inflection. “I’ll just…close my eyes.”

“You sure?” Bing asks.

“One hundred percent, Bing,” William frowns.

“Fitz. Whadya say?” Bing asks, which worries William a little.

“I say you just won the bet,” Fitz says to Bing. The look of shock on William’s face is priceless and both guys are laughing.

“What the hell? What if I went along with it?” William asks.

“It would have made for a funnier evening. That’s for sure!” Bing grins at him.

~~~~~~~~

“Aaaand he’s not wearing the blindfold,” Charlotte reads from her phone.

“Sam has lightning quick fingers!” Lizzie says and Charlotte smirks a little. Lizzie pushes her and laughs. “You’re dirty.”

“Whatever,” Charlotte chuckles. “What was the blindfold for, Jane?”

“I know it was a prank that he and Fitz thought up,” Jane smiles. “All I knew about was the steak dinner.”

“Any ideas, Lizzie?” Charlotte asks, poking her in the ribs.

“I’m pretty sure they’re going to a strip club at some point tonight,” Lizzie says.

“Huh. Are you okay with that?” Charlotte asks.

“They obviously wanted to go super cliché,” Lizzie shrugs. “Besides, Fitz and I have an agreement. There are many rules.”

“That’s my Lizzie,” Charlotte laughs.

“Besides, look at that group,” Lizzie says. “One married and very faithful man—”

“Always,” Jane says smugly.

“One guy still slightly afraid of my fiancé,” Lizzie continues and the girls giggle. “Another man who is totally butt crazy in love with my BFF—”

Charlotte just grins.

“And two gay men married to each other,” Lizzie finishes. “It sounds like a whacky comedy.”

“How did we end up here again?” Charlotte asks.

“I don’t know. I’m not questioning it anymore,” Lizzie says just as Charlotte’s phone goes off. “What’s happening now?”

Charlotte glances over the text and grins when she looks up at Lizzie. “They just pulled up to the Supperclub.”

“Isn’t that the burlesque place?” Lizzie asks before all three of them are laughing.

~~~~~~

“Where are…” William trails off as he steps out of the limo, reading the marquee.

_Red Hots Burlesque_

_In Bed with SupperCLUB_

_Wednesdays 8 pm_

“Relax, Darcy,” Bing claps a hand on his shoulder. “It should be fun. At least from what I’ve read from all the reviews.”

“We were going to set up a private show,” Fitz grins at him. “My gal said the show is better when everybody’s there.”

“Your gal…?” William asks, glancing to Brandon in confusion.

“Oh no,” Brandon chuckles “Our friend Uma is a waitress there.”

“I’ve never been to a burlesque show,” Sidney says to Sam, walking behind the core group.

“Would be the first time for me too,” Sam replies.

As soon as the group steps inside, William is surprised by the décor. There are long couches lining the walls on the first floor and two sets of stairs frame the stage and bar directly behind it. Fitz spots his friend Uma near the bar, a tiny Indian woman with short blue hair wearing a bubblegum pink dress and go-go boots, and she hurries over to them. A few large tables are placed at the edge of the white stage and Uma leads them over to the one closest to the center with ‘reserved’ on it. Fitz introduces her to everybody and then she disappears, returning a moment later with a tray of fancy vodka shots for everybody.

“Fitz told me it was a bachelor party and you just can’t have a bachelor party without shots! These are on me!” Uma says excitedly. “You came on a great night. Lots of amazing acts. The World Famous Bob is here!”

“Who is that?” William asks, the rest of the guys looking equally curious.

“You’ll see,” Uma smirks at him before pulling out a pad of paper. “I pulled some strings and I’m waiting on the primo tables tonight. That means you guys!”

“Yes!” Fitz exclaims, giving her a high five. “Scotch and soda for the bachelor! Light on the soda!”

Uma takes the rest of their orders and runs off to the bar.

“Shall we make a toast?” Sidney suggests, holding up his shot glass.

“Again?” William asks, taking his glass from the tray.

“It’s your night, Darcy!” Bing shouts. “There is always time for a toast!”

They all hold up their drinks and Sidney toasts the bachelor before they clink their glasses and knock back their shots.

“Smooth,” William rasps, almost slamming his glass onto the table.

“Want another one?” Fitz encourages, grabbing his shoulder and shaking him in his chair.

“Maybe…later,” William chuckles as the lights in the room begin to dim a bit. The audience starts to change ‘Dottie’ over and over.

Uma comes over a moment later with their drinks and the guys all thank her. The chanting continues to get louder until the lighting in the entire room turns red. A spotlight shines on a curvy woman wearing copious amounts of makeup and a green sequined dress.

“Let’s get this show started!” Dottie shouts.

~~~~~~

William doesn’t want to admit it but he’s having a really good time right now. Of course, it could be the second shot of vodka he was coerced into taking a few minutes ago. He’s still nursing the first scotch and soda Fitz ordered for him but he’s definitely starting to feel a strong buzz. Brandon and Sidney are definitely ahead of him in terms of how much they’ve had to drink. They have been loudly cheering every act on stage while Bing has passed the red cheeks phase and is happily laughing into his second Jack Daniels on the rocks. Sam and Fitz are the ones drinking the least, no doubt ready to collect blackmail evidence at any moment.

As for the show, it’s not what he expected at all. It has simultaneously been the most intriguing and strangest hour of his life so far. He will never look at a balloon artist the same way again but he has nothing but respect for the trapeze artist who brought them to intermission.

Now, as the lights dim and change the mood of the room, there is buzzed excitement from all around them. Dottie, the emcee, comes back on stage and begins to banter with a few audience members on the second floor. She promises that the best acts are yet to come and introduces an act that gets the crowd roaring; the World Famous Bob.

“It sounds like some of you have heard of me!” the voluptuous blond woman yells as she appears at the center of the stage. She’s wearing a blue and black corset with ruffled underwear to match. Long black gloves, sheer black stockings and heavy dark makeup accessorize her sexy getup. The crowd around William goes wild again, including Brandon, Fitz and Sidney. “Now, a little birdy told me there’s a bachelor party in the house!”

William groans to himself and shakes his head in amusement as the guys wildly gesture to him. Bob grins and riles up the audience as she walks slyly over to the table, all while two men in black shirts set up a little station next to William.

“Is it safe to assume this adorable young man is the groom?” Bob asks, waving her hands above William’s head. All the guys nod and grin as William sheepishly smiles at her. “Hello there, sweetie.”

“Hello, uh, Bob,” William replies quietly.

“Say that with more confidence!” Bob demands and he repeats it louder. “Now that’s better! I’d like to know something–”

“Just call him Darcy!” Bing blurts out.

“You’re a feisty one,” Bob waves at him, which makes Bing blush.

“So Darcy,” Bob says, nodding to Bing. “It’s quite obvious you’re at a bachelor party. How would you like a drink from me?”

The crowd immediately roars which catches William a little off guard.

“S-sure,” William says.

“My specialty is martinis,” Bob grins at him, a few girls near them snickering between each other. He sees Sam out of the corner of his eye showing Sidney and Brandon something on his phone, both of them trying to hide their laughter.

“Tell me, Darcy,” Bob starts, slowly removing her gloves and twirling them above William’s head. She flings one to a group of rowdy girls in the corner and the other to a couple upstairs. She grabs the cocktail shaker and William’s eyes immediately go wide as she tucks it into her cleavage. “When is the big day?”

“Uhhh,” William swallows, trying hard to stare at her face. “S-Saturday.”

“What’s your fiancee’s name?” Bob asks, pouring gin into the shaker.

“Lizzie,” William says. He glares at Fitz, who can barely contain himself.

“Sounds like a very lovely woman,” Bob says, adding in vermouth.

“She absolutely is,” William says, smiling at the thought of her.

“One last question,” Bob says. “Shaken or stirred?”

Fitz has lost it and is grabbing Brandon while the crowd is yelling ‘shaken!’ repeatedly. William mumbles ‘shaken’ just loud enough for Bob to hear him and the crowd gets even louder.

He regrets it immediately.

She covers the top of the cocktail shaker and begins dancing and shaking her bust wildly around him. He can feel his face burning. Thankfully Sam is laughing too hard to record anything. After an interlude, she takes pity on William and makes him hold the martini glass out for her, dipping her whole body to pour into his glass.

“One olive or two, sweetie?” Bob asks as her hands disappear into her ruffled panties.

“No! None!” William all but shouts as she pulls out the little objects in question. Bing is laughing harder than he ever has before and knocks over his drink inelegantly. The crowd yells for William to drink and, desperate to no longer be the center of attention, downs the entire drink in one go. He has to admit that it’s a pretty well made martini. Bob finally retreats from their table to continue her act but not without making sure one more garment get thrown their way.

~~~~~~~

“Man down,” Charlotte says, glancing over to Lizzie. She’s sitting on the floor between Jane’s legs while Jane plays with her hair. They’re in the middle of a silly movie they found on cable and enjoying a glass of wine with each other.

“Uh oh,” Lizzie grimaces. “What happened?”

“Apparently…” Charlotte starts, reading over the whole text before continuing. “Sidney tried to keep up with Brandon in terms of drinks. He was doing fine until the show ended. He, um, can’t hold his liquor as Sam politely puts it.”

“I hope he’s alright,” Jane says.

“Oh lord,” Lizzie rolls her eyes. “Are they coming home? That’s the first you’ve heard from Sam in nearly two hours.”

“He said some things are better explained in person,” Charlotte chuckles. “And they just dropped him off but made sure to put a trash can, a bottle of water and Advil on his bedside table.”

“How is everybody else?” Jane asks, clearly wanting to know about Bing. Charlotte’s typing a mile a minute and Lizzie nudges Jane’s knee, smiling up at her.

“Okay. You’re right, Lizzie,” Charlotte says with a grin. “This sounds like something out of a movie. They are apparently now headed to the final place for the night. He won’t tell me where. Brandon is on the verge of falling asleep, Bing is humming out of tune to some song and William is pretty tipsy.”

“How tipsy?” Lizzie asks, looking at Charlotte as she texts Sam the question.

“Sam says probably a drink away from pretty drunk,” Charlotte reads.

“Oh good. Fitz will make sure of that,” Lizzie says, a bit unenthusiastically.

~~~~~~~

The car pulls up to the Gold Club and Fitz looks at Darcy, who is staring out the window opposite of him.

“Hey, Darce,” Fitz says and he turns to look at him, a slightly goofy smile on his face. “Wanna go see how much gold is really in that club?”

William bobs his head towards the club and pulls a face, which is simultaneously one of disgust and defeat.

“Did you watch a bunch of bad buddy movies when you and Bing planned this?” William asks as Fitz opens the door. William almost stumbles out of the car but catches his footing and leans against the open door as if nothing happened.

“Hey. It’s woooorld classss,” Bing says, smiling at him before carefully getting out of the car.

“I think Brandon is asleep,” Sam pipes up.

“It’s not even eleven!” Fitz groans. “Just leave him here. He’ll be useless in there anyway.”

“Oookay,” Sam chuckles, sneaking in a picture before getting out. He closes the door quietly so as not to wake him and follows the rest of the guys. As soon as they’re in the club, they let William lead the way, which is up the stairs and as far away from the stage as possible. He doesn’t expect to see a girl dancing on a pole when he gets up there though. Averting his eyes, he sways a little before spotting a couch that is equally far distance from the girl dancing and the others on stage.

“I hate you, man,” William grumbles as he sits down. Fitz laughs and claps his back as he sits next to him. Bing sits on the other side of him, which weirdly makes him feel safer from the scantily clad women walking between the tables. Sam sits in the chair across from him and it gives him no view of the stage, which he happily accepts. A curvy brunette in an impossibly short skirt and low, tight fitting white shirt walks over to their section and introduces herself.

“Welcome to the Gold Club, boys. I’ll be your server for the evening. I’m Cady,” she smiles.

“No lap dances,” William says, which makes Cady laugh.

“I’m just your server, hon. What can I get you to drink?” Cady asks.

“Can we get a round of shots all around? We’re celebrating this guy tonight,” Fitz grins.

“I don’t want…I don’t,” William starts, shaking his head and then giving up. Instead he just sighs and smiles politely at her.

“Water all around too,” Sam adds.

~~~~~~~

Fitz ends up ordering a bottle of champagne for them all but he knows it will probably go to waste. After the last shot, William has officially hit the level of drunk where he’ll agree to anything. Fortunately, Lizzie’s rules stick in place. Within twenty minutes of them being in the club, they have turned down three different girls for lap dances.

“These girls are just,” William says, looking at Fitz. “They’re pretty but they’re not _pretty_.”

“Oh?” Fitz asks, his eyebrows rising. “How do you figure?”

“They’re all in shape, man,” William starts, spilling some of his champagne as he points to the stage. “They paint their face—”

“Paint their face…” Sam snorts, covertly texting Charlotte.

“They wear the approp-appro…the right clothes,” William continues. “It doesn’t do anything for me. Now, Lizzie…”

“Uh oh,” Fitz mutters under his breath.

“God, she’s pretty,” William says with a goofy smile. “Like, the prettiest ever.”

“Jane’s so pretty too,” Bing grins, putting his arm around William. “And she’s hot! I lucked out, dude. She wears this…outfit. Like that girl!”

Bing points to a raven-haired dancer coming out on stage in a red and black corset.

“Lingerie is the best,” Bing sighs, his eyes glazing over once again.

“Lizzie has this little number—”

“Darce!” Fitz stops him.

“Hey, man,” William says with a lazy smile. “How you doin?”

“Pretty good,” Fitz chuckles, shaking his head.

“Sam!” William suddenly exclaims. “How are _you_ doin?”

“Can’t complain,” Sam says.

“I like you. You’re a goood guy,” William smiles. "Good friend."

"Thanks. I consider you a good friend," Sam replies.

“You and Charlotte! I love that girl. She’s like…pretty important to me," William says.

“Yea. I love her too,” Sam says, holding back a smile.

“Nearly family to me. She and Lizzie are like pods in a pea.” William adds.

“I don’t think that’s right,” Sam says in delight.

“Two peas in a hen house. No. They’re like peas and carrots,” William says, frowning. “It’s...something to do with peas.”

“Two peas in a pod?” Sam offers.

“No. You’re wrong,” William waves him off, taking a sip of champagne. “Let’s call them! I miss Lizzie.”

William puts his glass precariously at the edge of the table and Fitz hurries to catch it. He’s busy cleaning up William’s mess as William fumbles around in his pockets for his phone.

“Found it!” William exclaims, pulling out his phone and scrolling through his contacts. “Now…Lizzieeeeeeee. There she is!”

He carefully presses ‘call’, sighing happily as it rings. Fitz is still too busy with the champagne to notice.

“Hello?” Lizzie answers.

“Lizzay! You’re so pretty,” William grins. “You should know that allllll the time.”

“Hi, William,” Lizzie replies, the tone of her voice clearly entertained.

“Heeeeeey. I loooooove you,” William drags out.

“I love you too,” Lizzie chuckles.

“Dude, no!” Fitz shouts. “Give me the phone.”

“No! It’s mine!” William frowns, scooting away from him. “Lizzie! Fitz is being rude. I just wanna talk to my pretty girl!”

“Sam! Why didn’t you stop him?” Fitz asks, trying to grab his phone as William swats him away with his free hand.

“I wanted to see how far he’d get,” Sam shrugs, clearly recording on his phone.

Fitz practically climbs on top of William before finally grabbing the phone back from him.

“Hello? Hello?” Lizzie says through the receiver. Fitz stands up and takes a few steps away from the couch.

“Hey, Lizzie. Sorry,” Fitz groans, glancing over at William, who is clearly pouting.

“What are you doing to my fiancé?” Lizzie asks him.

“He’s just having a good time,” Fitz says. “Don’t worry. He’s coming home in one piece. I promise.”

“He’d better. You know who you’ll be answering to if he doesn’t,” Lizzie warns.

“I’m very aware,” Fitz sighs. “See you later, Lizzie B.!”

Fitz pockets William’s phone and returns to the couch, William staring at him.

“My phone?” William asks, holding out his hand.

“Uh, Lizzie asked me to hold onto it for you,” Fitz says. “She doesn’t want anything to happen to it. Added stress of getting a new phone right before the wedding, you know.”

“Yeaaaa,” William says, nodding. “How’s my wife to be? Didn’t she sound amazing?”

“Yea, dude,” Fitz rolls his eyes.

“Have I told you how amazing she is?” William asks, his head bobbing slightly. “Because she is.”

“Please, tell us,” Sam grins and Fitz kicks his foot, making him laugh. “Owww! Haha. Let him do his thing!”

“You’re going to regret this later,” Fitz shakes his head, glancing at Bing. “Bing? You doing okay?”

“I want kids,” Bing blurts out and Sam cackles.

“Ooookay. I’m not touching that one,” Fitz’s eyes go wide. “Darcy?”

“Kidss are cool,” William slurs slightly. “You’d made a good dad.”

“Ya think? Jane wants tuh wait and everything and I totally get that but--” Bing starts talking, more to his champagne glass than anybody else, and William turns back to Fitz.

“You know what’s better?” William says.

“I don’t want—”

“Makin’ them,” William says, laughing at his own terrible joke. Fitz pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingers and chuckles despite himself. Then, he realizes William has hit sharing levels and takes advantage of it.

“Okay. I’m going to regret this but I have to ask,” Fitz says as William sips his champagne. “What happened to the coffee table?”

“It broke,” William deadpans.

“How did that happen?” Sam asks.

“Had sex on it,” William shrugs, smirking at the memory.

“Say what now?” Fitz’s eyes go wide. “Let me repeat this back to you. You broke a table by having sex on it?”

“Yep,” William says, letting the ‘p’ pop. “Didn’t ssstop us!”

“That is a lot of information,” Fitz replies slowly.

“You’d be surprised,” William grins, hitting Fitz in the chest.

“Fitz,” Sam says, leaning towards him. “This conversation is about to go one of two ways. You better lead it in the right direction.”

“Leave it to me,” Fitz says. “Darcy? I only have one question for you.”

“Shoot,” William hums, sloppily.

“Are you happy with her? Everything with her?” Fitz asks and a goofy smile appears on William’s face.

“She makes my life better,” William says simply. “Everything’s better.”

“That’s good—“

“And she smells suuuper awesome,” William adds. “Like…like when it’s about to rain and the air is filled with that smell? And then those flowers…she smells like rainy flowers.”

Fitz and Sam exchange confused looks and Sam shrugs.

“And! Fitz, man. Fitz, listen. Fitz! Fiiitzzzzzgerald,” William calls and Fitz freezes.

“I told you that in secret!” Fitz hisses through his teeth while Bing laughs on.

“Uhhh…whoops,” William shrugs, a tiny smile showing at the corner of his lips.

“Fitzgerald?” Sam muses, looking at Fitz. Fitz merely glares at Sam, who holds his hands up as a sign he’s backing off but doesn’t hide his smile. Fitz lets out a heavy sigh and shakes his head in defeat.

“Fiiiiitz. Fitz, listen. Fiiiitz.” William starts up again.

“I am. Right. Here!” Fitz says, a bit impatiently.

“She wants to marry me! Me!” William says, jabbing a finger into his own chest. “She haaaated me. Now, I’m marrying her. How did that happen?”

“She didn’t hate you,” Fitz offers. “She just didn’t know you well enough.”

“Nope. Totally hated me. There is…there are videos,” William says, gesturing with his hand. “Am I the last man on earth?”

“Clearly,” Fitz deadpans and Sam snorts.

“Lizzie Bennet loves you, Darcy!” Bing sits up, returning to the conversation. “Don’t question that. Not fer a second.”

“Yeaaaa,” William sighs, going quiet for a few moments. A dancer walks towards them and smirks at Bing, catching his eye.

“Hey boooys. Any of you want a private dance?” she asks, one hand on her hip.

“Why do you dance?” William blurts out.

“Dude, you can’t just ask that,” Fitz whispers as Sam goes back to furiously texting.

“It’s okay, handsome,” she smiles at Fitz. “I enjoy what I do and so do most of you. Plus, it pays good money.”

“Izit for college? Are you going to college? You ssshouldn’t have to dance if it’s for college,” William asks, slurring a bit more. He starts to pull out his checkbook. “I think—”

“Dude! Why do you even _have_ your checkbook with you? You’re killing me!” Fitz groans, stopping him before turning back to the dancer. “I’m sorry. No dances for us tonight.”

“Where did you get your outfit?” William asks, Sam sniggering and Fitz sinking in his seat. “My fiancée has something like it and I really like that color. She’d look goooood in that.”

“Oh my godddd,” Fitz moans, covering his face with his hand.

“Just this little place on Clement Street. I can never remember the name. It’s magic or something,” she coos.

“Wanna see a picture of my fiancée? William asks suddenly. “She’s so pretty. You’d like her.”

“Thanks for the offer,” she laughs, shaking her head.

“Fitz! My phoooone,” William says, patting down his pockets and not seeing her refusal. “Where’d it go?”

“You boys have a good night now,” she says walking away.

“She left,” William frowns. “I wanna show her Lizzie.”

“You know what? I think you two could use some fresh air,” Fitz says, sitting up. “What do you say, Bing?”

“The champagne though,” Bing says, taking a large gulp from his glass. Fitz takes the almost empty glass from him and puts it on the table. He walks over to the closest group of rowdy men and gives them the nearly half full bottle before returning to the guys.

“Do you think I can show _them_ Lizzie?” William asks when Fitz comes back.

“No, dude,” Fitz says, gesturing for the guys to get up. “I think they’d rather watch the dancers.”

“Why? Lizzie is so cuuute,” William pleads.

“I’d think you wouldn’t want to share her,” Fitz says, patting his shoulder.

“All to myself,” William mumbles.

Once they get outside, Fitz has a short talk with the driver and checks on Brandon while Sam keeps an eye on Bing and William. They’re both swaying on the spot while Bing is humming a somewhat familiar tune.

“Alright. Ready for some fresh air?” Fitz asks. William grins stupidly at him and he starts walking down the street with Bing on his right side. He and Bing overcorrect their step when a group of girls walk past and William hits his shoulder against a lamppost.

“I am s-sooo sorry,” William apologizes, turning towards the post. “I wasssn’t looking where I was going.”

“Darcy, that’s…” Fitz grabs him and pulls him away. “Come on.”

“They weren’t very talkative!” William frowns as he stumbles a bit. “I aplo-apawl…I said sorry! And nothin’!”

“I don’t know, man,” Fitz shakes his head. “I don’t know.”

William takes a few drunken steps back towards Bing and Bing throws an arm around his shoulder.

“William is druuunk,” Sam says to Fitz, watching the two of them.

“I’m not drunk!” William shouts before he and Bing laugh.

“I think you are, sir,” Fitz says, matter-of-factly.

“You couldn’t be more wrong!” William grins at him before turning back around.

“Yea. I’ve seen Darcy drunk but this drunk? It’s a rare appearance,” Fitz says. “The last time he got this drunk, he tried to convince us he wanted a tattoo.”

“A tattoo?” Sam laughs. “I can’t imagine him ever getting one.”

“Watch. The best way to determine if he’s too drunk is to ask him. If he gives an example, he’s too drunk,” Fitz chuckles before raising his voice. “Hey Darce. Do you want to get a tattoo?”

“Fitz! That’s a great idea! I can get-I want ‘Lizzie’ across my chest,” William says, spinning around to look at him. “That or like…an eagle? Was I the eagle? Or the tiger? I can get both!”

“You knew about that?” Fitz asks, his eyebrows rising in surprise.

“The internet is forever. Lizzie s-s-said that,” William slurs. “Also, you were a terrible wingman. Terrrrrriiiiibbblllllleeeeee.”

“Ouch,” Sam laughs.

“Hey. Look where you are now!” Fitz replies, a bit defensively.

“Yea. I looooove Lizzie and sheeee lovessss me,” William mumbles, turning around again and walking with Bing. “I’m getting married.”

“About damn time!” Bing shouts.

“But like…I’m getting _married_ ,” William repeats, a little louder.

“We know dude. We’re celebrating your last days of bachelorhood right now,” Fitz says as William and Bing stop on the corner.

“I’m not a bach-bash…I haven’t been one of those since March seventeenth, almost two years ago!” William says, holding up two fingers.

“That’s sweet,” Fitz says. “But we get it.”

“No, Fitz. Who woulda thought it? Getting married. ME!” William says. “I’m. Getting. Married.”

“Oh really? Congrats, William,” Sam says dryly.

“I’m getting married,” William breathes, looking out into the empty street. “I’m getting married!”

“Geez, Darcy. I don’t think everybody heard you,” Fitz laughs.

William is surprisingly quick as he stumbles out into the empty slanting street, stopping in the middle of it and taking in the view of the bay for a moment.

“I’m getting married!!!” William yells, resting his hands on his head. His voice echoes down the street and a single light turns on in a house to his left, the window on the second floor opening.

“Good for you!” a man shouts from the window. “Now shut the hell up!”

“Whoops! Sorry,” William theatrically whispers before giggling.

“Darcy! Damnit!” Fitz runs out into the street, hurriedly getting him back on the sidewalk.

“I’m in love,” William says, smiling innocently.

“Wow. I understand but don’t go out into the middle of the street. That’s not smart,” Fitz says. “We need to get you home.”

“To Lizzie? Isn’t she amazing?” William asks, his face lighting up.

“Yes. She’s the best thing to happen to everybody,” Fitz says impatiently, guiding him down the sidewalk.

“Isn’t she? I love her smile. She has the cutest smile. And her laugh! The way she laughs makes my insides glow. I love everything about her lips. The way she kisses me is just--” William starts to ramble as they walk back to the limo. Fitz and Sam don’t bother stopping him while Bing stumbles on ahead.

“Lizzie’s going to kill you,” Sam says as they finally get William back into the limo.

“He’s coming home in one piece and fully clothed,” Fitz replies. “He’s just going to have a wicked hangover in the morning.”

“I’m far too amused you just said fully clothed,” Sam chuckles.

“As I said,” Fitz says, giving him a look. “He wanted a tattoo. He even knew where he wanted it.”

“It _IS_ two peas in a pod!” William yells, sticking his head out the door. “I told you I was right!”

“Yea, William,” Sam says. “You _were_ right.”

~~~~~~~

“Damnit, Darcy. _Where_ are your keys?” Fitz asks, standing at William’s apartment door.

“Sssearch me,” William laughs, holding up his arms.

“You’re an idiot,” Fitz groans and Sam chuckles. “I didn’t want to wake up the girls.”

“Least we’re inside!” William slurs and Fitz rolls his eyes.

It took them five minutes to get inside the building since William refused to produce his keys. Fitz was not about to go fishing around in his pockets and Sam was too busy being a leaning post for William. It was pure luck that someone was leaving the building so late and he let them in, recognizing William.

“Please knock already,” Sam says as William leans against him.

Just as Fitz is about to knock, the door opens wide with Lizzie standing there in her pajamas. Her eyes widen slightly at the state William is in; his hair is standing on end, his tie is askew and his shirt is half untucked.

“Lizzie…” Fitz says, smiling sheepishly. “We were just about to come in.”

“I know. You weren’t exactly quiet about it,” Lizzie rolls her eyes as Fitz hangs his head. “At least you have the decency to look guilty.”

“Lizzie!!” William smiles. “So cute.”

“Could we possibly come in? He’s not exactly light on his feet right now,” Sam says, supporting William in the hallway.

“I swear ‘m fine,” William lolls his head towards Sam. Lizzie steps aside and presses her lips together in amusement as Sam struggles with William.

“Just get him on the couch,” Lizzie chuckles. Charlotte and Jane come over to survey the damage.

“Where is my husband?” Jane asks Fitz as William stumbles by and smiles lazily at her.

“He’s in the car with Brandon,” Fitz says, making a vague gesture towards the door.

“Let me guess. He’s drunk too,” Jane says, pursing her lips.

“That would be a good guess,” Sam replies as he gets William seated. William’s head drops against the back of the couch and he laughs to himself.

“You’re helping me get him to our room,” Jane says to Fitz. “You’ll have to answer to Lydia and Mary though.”

“They’ll probably be awake still,” Charlotte offers. “They only got in a half hour ago.”

“Found my keys!” William exclaims as he jingles them in the air, clearly looking pleased with himself.

“Good job, Darcy,” Fitz says, catching a glance from Lizzie. “Hey. I brought him home completely unharmed.”

“You’re a moron,” Lizzie laughs.

“At least we had it tonight and not Friday night,” Fitz offers, shrugging his shoulders.

“Right. I think that’s our cue to leave,” Sam says to Charlotte, nodding towards the door.

Fitz quickly pulls Charlotte aside and whispers something in her ear, making vague gestures towards the living room. Her eyes widen and then grins, thanking him and giving him a hug.

“Are you sure you don’t want to crash here?” Lizzie asks. “It’s nearly one.”

“As much as I would love to see how he fairs when he wakes up,” Sam says, glancing at William who is fighting with his tie. “I have a busy morning and she’s my ride.”

“Ohhhkay. Drive safely,” Lizzie says, giving Charlotte a hug.

“Don’t worry. You’ve got plenty to deal with already,” Charlotte says. They look over at William once more and he’s given up on his tie, the offending clothing lying across his chest. “Besides, I’ll be getting all the details.”

“You’d better,” Lizzie grins before Charlotte walks over to Sam.

“Bye Lizzie,” Sam smiles, waving at her. Charlotte puts an arm around his waist as he rests his around her shoulders and they head out, his voice carrying around the corner. “So prepare yourself, Lu. This is going to be quite a tale.”

“Alright, Fitz. I think you’ve suffered enough. Especially since you have to deal with Brandon and Bing,” Lizzie says, smiling a bit smugly. “Thank you for keeping an eye on him…for the most part.”

“I tried,” Fitz says, pulling out William’s phone and handing it to her. “Give him a bloody mary in the morning. It might help lessen the hangover. We made him drink water as much as possible.”

“Right,” Lizzie shakes her head before looking to Jane. “Jane. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yea. Once these guys can fend for themselves,” Jane chuckles. “Be easy on him. He may be doing the same thing for you tomorrow night.”

“We’ll see,” Lizzie tuts, giving Fitz and Jane a hug before they leave.

“Lizzzzzzzie,” William calls out as she heads towards him. “I missssssed you.”

“I know you did,” Lizzie says gently. She smiles at him as she finally removes his tie and he drops his head against the couch once again.

“None of the girlsss were pretty like you,” William mumbles as she takes off one of his shoes.

“Is that so?” Lizzie asks, glancing up at him before removing the other shoe.

“Yeaaa,” William says. “You’re the prettiest of them all.”

“Thank you very much,” Lizzie says, gently pushing him to lie down on the couch.

“Izit time fer sleep?” William asks, his eyes a bit glazed. “You take good care of me.”

“I try,” Lizzie says, grabbing a blanket from the other couch and draping it over him.

“Lizzzzie…’m so lucky,” William mumbles to himself as she goes to the kitchen to get a glass of water. “Twelve!”

“What’s that?” Lizzie asks, putting the glass down on the coffee table.

“The taaally,” William says, his eyes becoming droopier.

“Of course. The tally,” Lizzie repeats, hiding her smile.

“Loooove you,” William hums as she moves a trash can near him just in case.

“I love you too,” Lizzie muses, brushing her fingers across his cheeks.

“So soft,” William utters as he drifts off.

 “You are going to hate yourself in the morning.” Lizzie says lovingly, taking one last look at him before turning off the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Teresa for being a sport and going to the Red Hot's Burlesque show for me!
> 
> I am so kidding. I joked about making her go and she said she drew the line at that request.
> 
> Also, thanks to Charlie for letting me run all my crazy ideas for this chapter by him. 
> 
> Next up? Lizzie's bachelorette party :)


	46. Letting Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William deals with the aftermath of his bachelor party and Lizzie goes on a night out on the town with the girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write :) 
> 
> Also fun to shop for!

_Thursday, January 29th (2 days until the wedding)_

If there ever was a time when William regretted having large bay windows, it would be right now. The early morning light is filling up the room and piercing through his eyelids. He moans and clumsily pulls the blanket over his head, immediately regretting moving.

“Good morning,” he hears softly through the blanket.

“Nothing good about it,” William mumbles. His mouth feels like it’s full of cotton as soon as he speaks and a wave of nausea hits his stomach. “Shit.”

“How are you feeling?” Lizzie asks with concern in her voice. William musters up the strength to pull back the blanket despite his pounding head and aching body. Lizzie’s sitting cross-legged on the other couch with a cup of coffee in her hand, smiling at him.

“Like death,” William groans. She gives him a sympathetic look and then gestures to the water bottle and Tylenol on the coffee table. He grabs both and takes a few moments to get himself into a sitting position, rubbing his hands across his face and hanging his head low.

“How long have you been sitting there?” William asks after taking some Tylenol and as much water as he can handle.

“Not long,” Lizzie says, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Are you gloating?” William rubbing his temples. “I feel like you’re gloating.”

“I would never,” Lizzie says, a tiny smile playing at the corner of her lips. “I just wanted to make sure that you actually woke up.”

“How thoughtful,” William mumbles, smiling at her before another wave of nausea hits him. Lizzie gets a better look at him during that fleeting moment. His face is looking a little green, his eyes are blood shot, and his clothes are a rumpled mess from being slept in. She puts her mug down and gets up from the couch, walking over to him and holding out a hand.

“I think you should take a shower,” Lizzie suggests. “I’ll make you something to help you out.”

“Shower sounds good,” William says, taking her hand and slowly getting up. “As long as I don’t drown.”

“Don’t be a drama queen,” Lizzie chuckles, slightly pushing him in the right direction.

“Not sure I can make it that far,” William says, grabbing the back of the couch after taking a few steps. He squeezes the bridge of his nose and groans.

“Well, I’m not built to carry you,” Lizzie teases. “Maybe you should have fallen in love with someone your own size.”

“Not as fun,” William breathes out, managing a hint of a smile.

“You’ll feel better. I promise,” Lizzie assures him.

“We’ll see,” William mumbles as he walks away.

~~~~~~~

Lizzie is just finishing putting together breakfast when William shuffles into the kitchen, wearing a t-shirt and jeans and looking scrubbed clean. She turns at the noise and smile at him as he slumps onto the kitchen stool.

“Oh good. You actually got dressed,” Lizzie says, putting a plate in front of him “How was your shower?”

“Great,” William says, running a hand through his hair. “Feeling a step up from death now.”

“It takes time,” Lizzie says. William sighs and looks down at his plate, which is full of eggs, bacon and toast.

“I don’t think I can eat this,” William says.

“You really should try. Carb up and everything,” Lizzie says.

“Pretty sure I have nothing left,” William deadpans.

“Oh nooo,” Lizzie says sympathetically, reaching over and brushing her fingers across his cheek. “Either way, eat something.”

“Weren’t you supposed to go to breakfast with your sisters?” William asks, pushing the eggs around with his fork.

“Yea but Bing is in the same boat as you so Jane is taking care of him,” Lizzie says. “Lydia and Mary are doing touristy things. We’ll probably meet up for lunch.”

“I’m sorry,” William says, looking pathetically at her.

“Don’t be. It was never a set plan,” Lizzie shrugs. She grabs a glass and slides it towards him. “Here. Drink this.”

Lizzie puts a glass in front of him and he eyes it cautiously before she sits down next to him with her own plate.

“What is it?” William asks, glancing at her.

“A screwdriver,” Lizzie says. “It’ll make you feel better.”

“I don’t think so,” William pushes it away.

“Trust me. Fitz suggested a bloody mary but this works for Lydia,” Lizzie says, sliding it back to him.

“This is his fault,” William grumbles, taking a sip.

“Pretty sure he didn’t force you to drink…whatever it is you drank,” Lizzie chuckles. “But sure. We can blame your current state on him. Besides, he has Brandon to deal with this morning.”

“Damn. He was worse than me,” William says, pausing as he holds the toast in his hand. “Gigi’s going to kill me.”

“And why would she do that?” Lizzie asks, clearly amused.

“Sidney might be dead,” William says. “He drank so much.”

“I hear he’s quite alive. He might just wish he were dead,” Lizzie chuckles, rubbing his forearm. “Do you even remember last night?”

“Some of it,” William mumbles, taking a bit of toast.

“Do you remember calling me?” Lizzie asks, smiling at him.

“I did not,” William frowns.

“You very much did,” Lizzie says and William groans, pushing his plate away and dropping his head onto his arm.

“Was it terribly embarrassing?” William asks, his voice muffled.

“No. You called me pretty and told me you loved me,” Lizzie says, smiling as he lifts his head to peek at her. “Fitz said you ‘annoyingly wouldn’t shut up’ about me.”

“You talked to him already?” William asks, sitting back up and pulling his plate back towards him.

“You were in the shower for a while,” Lizzie says. “I was pretty close to making sure you didn’t _actually_ drown.”

“I was trying to wash away my bad decisions but I ran out of soap,” William grumbles and Lizzie snorts, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth.

“I’m sorry,” Lizzie says quickly.

“You can laugh. It’s fine,” William says. “Good to know I can still make you laugh when I’m dying.”

“You’re not dying,” Lizzie says, shaking her head. “Now, please try to eat some more.”

“As you wish,” William says with a feeble smile.

William manages to eat most of the food on his plate and moves on to water after finishing the screwdriver. Even though it’s long past Lizzie finishing her own food, cleaning and putting away the pots and pans. He learns that if he keeps his back to the windows in the living room, he doesn’t feel that bad. His headache feels less like someone trying to squeeze his brain through his ears and more like a dull constant pounding. He knows the only way to really get rid of it is more sleep. He slides off the stool and puts his glass and plate in the sink. Then he grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and sluggishly starts walking towards the hallway.

“Where are you goin’?” Lizzie asks softly, smiling at him.

“Back to bed,” William murmurs and she gives him an understanding look. “Only way to get this headache under control.”

“I’ll be out here,” Lizzie says as he continues on his way. “Hey Will?”

“Yea?” he pauses.

“Two more days,” Lizzie says, which makes him genuinely smile.

“I owe you a kiss when I wake up,” William replies.

“Lucky me,” Lizzie says brightly.

~~~~~~~~

Lizzie is on the phone with the florist confirming a last minute addition to their order when there’s a knock at the door. She glances at the time to see that it’s almost noon. It must be Gigi. She hurries to the door and opens it, pointing to the phone before she says anything. Gigi nods and closes the door behind her as Lizzie finishes up the call, slipping her phone into her pocket.

“Sorry about that. Flower issue,” Lizzie says.

“Is everything going to be okay?” Gigi asks, not so subtly looking around the apartment.

“Yea…It will be…just fine. He’s taking a nap,” Lizzie says. “Actually has been for a couple hours now.”

“Damn. I wanted to see how pale he was,” Gigi says, chuckling.

“He was more a tinge of green this morning,” Lizzie says, correcting her. “How is Sidney doing?”

“Praying to the porcelain gods, still,” Gigi shakes her head. “I don’t even know why he thought he had to keep up with Brandon. He should have learned from last time.”

“I feel like it’s _Brandon_ who should be the one learning,” Lizzie chuckles. “It’s what Fitz gets for getting everyone wasted last night.”

“Hey. How was last night? I’m sorry I couldn’t make it,” Gigi says. “I was working on something.”

“Don’t worry. Lydia and Mary got in pretty late so it was just Jane and Charlotte,” Lizzie says. “It was relaxing though. And funny. Charlotte was getting updates from Sam most of the evening.”

“Any particularly good blackmail material on my brother?” Gigi asks with a hopeful smile.

“None that I’m aware of. But I haven’t heard the whole story yet,” Lizzie says.

They both hear a faint creak coming from the hallway and William emerges a moment later. He smiles faintly at the two of them and Lizzie can already tell that he’s better.

“Oh, you look _fine_ ,” Gigi says, a bit disappointed.

“Thanks for the concern, dear sister,” William says, grabbing another bottle of water from the fridge.

“How’s the headache?” Lizzie asks as he joins her side.

“It’s been downgraded to a dull thumping,” William says, kissing her temple.

“We’re meeting the other girls for lunch,” Gigi says. “Do you want to come along?”

“I’m not that better,” William says, declining their offer.

“Then I have your permission to steal Lizzie?” Gigi asks, grinning at him.

“Be my guest,” William says, turning to Lizzie. “You shouldn’t feel like you have to stay here until I’m one hundred percent.”

“You sure?” Lizzie asks, caressing his arm.

“I did this to myself,” William shrugs. “Go on.”

“I’ll bring her back with enough time for us to steal her for the party,” Gigi says.

“Maybe a little time to spare in between…” Lizzie frowns.

“Don’t you worry,” Gigi laughs. “See you later, William.”

“Enjoy yourselves,” William says as the girls walk towards the front door.

“Oh, William!” Lizzie turns around. “Do you want me to bring you back anything? Soup? A sandwich?”

“Thank you but I’m not going to push it,” William replies.

~~~~~~~

Lizzie returns a few hours later to find William in the living room, looking over a few checklists.

“Hey there,” Lizzie says as she sits down next to him. “How are you feeling?”

“A lot better actually,” William smiles. “I took another nap and then decided I needed to be productive.”

“And what do we have here?” Lizzie asks, leaning into him. He bumps into her shoulder and shifts the papers around so she can’t see everything.

“Things I need to remember for tomorrow and Saturday,” William says.

“Right. You’ve got all those surprises set up for me,” Lizzie smiles. “Despite saying no surprises.”

“No _bad_ surprises,” William says slyly. “It’s barely anything. I’m making sure we don’t forget to pack something. We’re not coming back here after the wedding until…March.”

“Thank goodness for Gigi,” Lizzie adds. “She really is doing so much for us. Taking care of our luggage and apartment and gifts.”

“She is one of a kind,” William says fondly.

“She’s excited to see her brother finally getting married,” Lizzie says and William hums in agreement.

“Oh. Your father called about fifteen minutes ago,” William says.

“He’s calling you and not me?” Lizzie teases.

“He thought you might be busy,” William smiles. “They just got on the road.”

“That’s good. My mom will get to enjoy some of the sunset on the coast,” Lizzie says and William nods.

“You know what I noticed?” William says, looking back at her.

“Coastal sunsets are better than regular sunsets?” Lizzie jokes and he chuckles. “Sorry. Go ahead.”

“As of…twenty minutes ago,” William says, showing her the time. “We’ve officially hit less than forty-eight hours until we’re married.”

“Does that mean you’re going to start counting down in hours now?” Lizzie teases.

“Nah,” William shakes his head. “Only when we hit twenty-four hours.”

“You’re such a dork,” Lizzie says, smiling brightly.

“But?” William eggs her on.

“Nope. Not biting,” Lizzie says smugly.

“Maybe on the honeymoon,” William smirks and Lizzie’s mouth drops open before laughing.

“Now I know you’re better because you’re back to making dirty comments,” Lizzie says. “I think my old viewers would be shocked by your deviant behavior.”

“And my profane vocabulary?” William suggests, waggling his eyebrows.

“You’re terrible,” Lizzie says, nudging into him again.

“Sometimes my gentlemanly behavior is compromised. I do apologize, Miss Bennet,” William smiles, letting out a little breath.

“I accept, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie says. “Now, you owe me a kiss.”

“That I do,” William hums. He leans in slowly and rests his forehead against hers, noticing the sparkle in her eyes grow. He captures her lips and a little mmm escapes his throat, as if this is the best cure for his hangover. It’s one of the best feelings to kiss and be kissed by Lizzie and he loves every single second. As she starts to pull away, he nips at her lips for a moment before completely letting her go. William brings a hand up to her face and strokes her cheek, earning a soft smile from her.

The beeping of her phone signifying a notification breaks the moment. Lizzie reluctantly grabs her phone to check and then chuckles.

“It’s from Charlotte. I’m supposed to be ready at six pm sharp,” Lizzie says. “Wear something white and black, she says.”

“Sounds mysterious,” William replies as she texts Charlotte back.

“Yea. I’m fully afraid she’s hired male strippers or something equally embarrassing,” Lizzie grimaces.

“I hate that I know this,” William says. “But there aren’t really any male strip clubs in this area.”

“Fitz really did a number on you back in the day, didn’t he,” Lizzie muses.

“You have no idea,” William rolls his eyes as her phone beeps again. “What now?”

“I asked what the other girls were wearing and…awwww,” Lizzie sighs. “She told them to wear their LBDs for the future Mrs. LBD.”

“LBDs?” William asks.

“Little Black Dresses,” Lizzie says.

“How endearing,” William remarks. “Do you know what you’re wearing? You should probably start getting ready. It’s practically four.”

“Oh! I have to go take a shower and everything!” Lizzie jumps up. “I might have the perfect dress.”

~~~~~~~

“Are you just going to sit there and stare at me while I get ready?” Lizzie asks, eying him in the mirror from the bathroom. He’s lying on the bed and resting his head against his hand.

“Yep,” William says with a sly grin. “When sex is off the table, I work with what I have.”

“Uh huh,” Lizzie rolls her eyes, turning off the light in the bathroom as she steps out. “Then you get to be my guinea pig. Help me pick between two dresses.”

“With pleasure,” William says, sitting up and pulling himself to the edge of the bed. Lizzie hurries to the closet and comes back out a few moments later in a tea length black dress with white silk trimmings on the sleeves and bottom hem.

“Dress number one,” Lizzie says, twirling for him.

“Very nice,” William nods. “Maybe a little long if the other ladies are in ‘little black dresses’ as stated.”

“Aha! That’s why I thought of this next one,” Lizzie disappears once more. She comes out a moment later in a strapless black and cream flared out dress that falls at her knees. “I need help with the zipper.”

“Good lord,” William breathes, getting up from the bed as she turns her back towards him. “This dress makes you look irresistible.”

“Really?” Lizzie asks, looking over her shoulder as he zips her up.

“Positively sinful,” William murmurs, kissing her shoulder. “If I didn’t have the willpower…”

“Get that image out of your head,” Lizzie chuckles, turning around to see him closing his eyes.

“I don’t think so,” William smirks. “I need something to get me by until Saturday night.”

“Maybe I’ll be too tired after that loooong day,” Lizzie teases, grabbing a pair of modest black heels and slipping them on.

“That would be a shame. We are already so behind,” William says, brushing some hair out of her face.

“I do believe we’re at twelve,” Lizzie reminds him.

“Well, now it’s thirteen,” William says before pausing and leaning in close. “I’ll round it up to fourteen. Once with the dress on and once without.”

Lizzie’s eyes flash with desire and William swears he hears a growl come from her. She grabs him by his shirt and practically yanks him down too close to her, mere inches from her lips.

“Fifteen,” Lizzie whispers before closing in and kissing him. William slides his arms around her waist and holds her tight against him as she slips her tongue in his mouth. Her hands glide up his chest and cup his neck before William moans from the movements of her mouth. The tension builds between them and William is getting closer to snapping when they hear a faint but rapid knock from the front door. They quickly pull apart and look at each other, breathing heavily.

“It’s…six,” William says, taking a deep breath as he glances at the bedside clock.

“Charlotte is…rather punctual,” Lizzie notes, sheepishly smiling at him. “Could you get the door? I just need to…touch up.”

“No problem,” William smiles as he leaves the room. She steps back into the bathroom and reapplies her lipstick before smoothing down her hair and dress. One last glance in the mirror and she grabs her purse, turning off the bedroom light.

“There you are!” Charlotte grins as Lizzie comes into the living room. “Now _that_ is a dress for the evening!”

“Thank you,” Lizzie smiles. “You look pretty nice yourself…what’s behind your back?”

“The evening is not complete without the right accessories,” Charlotte says, revealing a paper bag. William sits at a stool by the kitchen island and watches the two with amusement. She first pulls out a white sash that says ‘bride-to-be’ and Lizzie chuckles as she puts it on over her head.

“How do I look?” Lizzie asks, waving her hands and modeling her new look.

“Great,” Charlotte says as William nods and smiles. “But we’re not done. One last touch.”

Charlotte pulls out a small tulle veil and Lizzie tuts.

“I’m not even wearing a veil with my dress!” Lizzie says.

“Spoilers!” William exclaims.

“Sorry,” Lizzie says, scrunching her nose.

“Whatever. You’re wearing one now,” Charlotte says, making her turn around so she can put it on. She clips the veil in her hair and then Lizzie turns around, Charlotte looking happy with the final product. “There! Totally dressed for the part. What do you think, William?”

“Very classy,” William smirks and Lizzie throws a look of mercy at him. “Don’t worry. I’ll be here to take care of you when you get back.”

“As if I’ll be drinking as much as you did last night,” Lizzie says smugly, walking over to him and poking him in his chest.

“Possibly,” William says. “But I know things.”

“Oh you do, do you?” Lizzie asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh yes,” William grins. “And you are a small lady.”

“I happen to know that you like that,” Lizzie says coyly.

“No more flirting! We have men to ogle and the girls are waiting!” Charlotte says, tugging at Lizzie’s hand.

“What? You’re lying,” Lizzie says, her eyes going wide.

“Let’s go, Bennet!” Charlotte says as she pulls her away from William.

“Have a good time darling!” William says with a grin.

“I hate you!” Lizzie calls out before she’s practically yanked out the front door.

A black stretch limo is waiting when Lizzie and Charlotte get outside. Lydia’s standing up in the moon roof and squeals, throwing her arms in the air when she sees Lizzie.

“A limo?!” Lizzie’s eyes go wide.

“Chalk it up to your fiancé,” Charlotte says. “He wanted us to be safe and party in style. I totally wasn’t going to pass this up.”

“Lizzie!” Jane says, jumping out of the limo and giving her a hug. “You look amazing!”

“So do you!” Lizzie replies, getting a good look at her dress as they pull back. The hem of her black ruched dress reaches her knees and the cap sleeve sits just off her shoulders. Her hair is loose and wavy and her makeup is classic Jane.

“I still have to put on my sash but thank you,” Jane smiles at her.

“Come onnnn,” Lydia says, hitting her hands against the roof of the car. “Let’s get this party started!”

“You’re not standing up in that while we’re moving,” Charlotte says, giving her a pointed look.

“I think I’m smarter than that,” Lydia scoffs. “Even though it would be totally fun!”

“Okay. Everybody in! We have a reservation to get to!” Charlotte says, pushing Lizzie into the car.

“There’s a bar in here?! Wow,” Lizzie says, sliding across the leather seat. Gigi and Mary wave at her and Lizzie smiles at them. “You look so good!”

“Says you!” Gigi says. “How did William let you out of the house?”

“Charlotte dragged me out,” Lizzie shrugs, lurching forward a tiny bit as the car starts to move. Charlotte hands her a glass of champagne and grins.

“A little libation for you,” Charlotte says.

“Nice choice of words,” Lizzie snorts.

“I try. A toast!” Charlotte says as everybody raises their glasses. “To celebrating Lizzie and her last night of freedom.”

“To Lizzie!” everybody shouts before clinking glasses with whoever is closest.

“Mmm. This is some _good_ champagne,” Lizzie says, peering into her glass.

“Nothing but the best for my bestie,” Charlotte smirks.

“Sooo…are any of you going to tell me where we’re going right now?” Lizzie asks and they all chuckle. “Pretty please?”

“Food first,” Lydia starts.

“Entertainment after,” Gigi finishes.

“Did you practice that?” Lizzie asks, looking at them both.

“Maaaaaybe,” they say at the same time and then dissolve into giggles.

“William would be happy to see how well they get along,” Lizzie says to Charlotte, who nods in agreement. “Please tell me there isn’t really a ‘men to ogle’ part of the evening.”

“You never know what the night will bring,” Charlotte teases.

“You’re the worst,” Lizzie shakes her head.

By the time the limo arrives at their first destination, the girls have all had a glass of champagne each and are in good spirits. Before they step out, they don their ‘maid of honor’ and ‘bridesmaid’ sashes. Charlotte even has an honorary one for Mary, who doesn’t protest as she adjusts it across the embroidered bodice of her black dress.

“The Mark Hopkins hotel? I’m afraid to ask,” Lizzie says.

“You’re so suspicious, Lizzie,” Gigi says, nudging her shoulder. “We’re going up.”

“The Top of the Mark! Ooooh,” Lizzie realizes just as Lydia links arms with her. “Hello.”

“Hi!” Lydia smiles at her as they walk through the lobby.

“I love your dress,” Lizzie says, eyeing the body hugging lace black dress.

“I bought it as a gift for myself. I thought it would be perfect for tonight,” Lydia says. “You should see the dress I have for your rehearsal dinner.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Lizzie replies as Charlotte presses the elevator button.

“Sure she is. She’s not preoccupied with thoughts of her fiancé or her impending marriage _at all,”_ Gigi grins.

“Hey now. I’m really happy to be spending this time with you guys,” Lizzie say defensively. “And I’m really glad you’re here, Mary. I don’t get to see you very often.”

“Because you’re up here living it up,” Mary smiles at her as they all step in the elevator.

“Ha ha. I’m sorry Eddie wasn’t able to come to the wedding,” Lizzie says. “It would have been nice to catch up.”

“Yeaaa,” Mary shrugs. “He couldn’t pass up the job opportunity. It pays more than his old job and has better benefits.”

“Always a plus,” Jane says.

“Whatever. Now Mary’s _my_ date!” Lydia says happily as she links their arms.

The elevator dings and the doors slide open to the fifteenth floor, revealing a gorgeous view of the darkened San Francisco skyline as they walk towards reception.

“Good evening and welcome to the Top of the Mark,” the host says, smiling at the group’s attire. “Celebrating this evening, are we?”

“We certainly are. We have a reservation under ‘Lu’,” Charlotte replies.

“Right this way!” the host says, grabbing menus. He leads them to a large table right in front of the windows and hands them each a menu as they sit down. “Your waiter will be with you in just a few moments.”

“Thank you!” Jane says.

“Dinner and drinks are on me,” Charlotte says. “Gigi’s getting the next place.”

“It’s for the best,” Gigi jokes.

~~~~~~~

Lizzie is thoroughly enjoying the last dregs of her first Mai Tai as Lydia, Mary and Gigi are laughing over a story Charlotte is telling. She is full from the food and happily nursing her one drink. Jane nudges her gently and smiles.

“How are you doin’?” Jane asks, sighing.

“Really good,” Lizzie smiles, putting her empty glass down. “Happy I get to spend this time with my sisters and friends.”

“Me too,” Jane says. “Your trip to New York wasn’t nearly long enough.”

“Thank you again for inviting us, by the way,” Lizzie says. “I can’t even begin to tell you how much fun it was.”

“We’re going to have to make sure we see each other more than a few times a year,” Jane says.

“Definitely,” Lizzie nods enthusiastically. “When William and I get back from our honeymoon, we’re going to have to figure something out.”

“At the very least, we have to skype more,” Jane says.

“Of course!” Lizzie replies as Jane rests her head on Lizzie’s shoulder.

“Hey! There’s no time for resting tonight,” Charlotte says, throwing a napkin at the two of them.

“Rude!” Lizzie scolds, throwing it back.

“I think it’s time to leave this classy joint and move onto the entertainment,” Charlotte grins. “Excited?”

“I don’t think there’s a proper word to describe what I’m feeling,” Lizzie retorts and the girls laugh.

~~~~~~

The stretch limo pulls up to an industrial looking building with a sleek silver sign glowing ‘TWENTY FIVE LUSK’. Lizzie eyes the girls as they pull out various sized gift bags and boxes out of the trunk.

“And here I thought I was getting away gift free!” Lizzie says as Gigi grins at her.

“What is this place?” Lydia asks, turning towards the building.

“It’s gigantic,” Mary adds.

“I’ve passed by here a couple times but never been in,” Lizzie says, reading the sign.

“Well, we’re going in now,” Charlotte smiles.

“Would it be safe to say that there are no men half naked in this place?” Lizzie asks, giving a pointed look to Charlotte.

“Oh ye of little faith,” Charlotte laughs. “Who do you take me for?”

“Sometimes you surprise me,” Lizzie narrows her eyes.

“Okay, you two,” Jane says. “Let’s go on inside.”

“Yea. I’m freezing!” Lydia whines.

The group hurry inside and are all greeted by the hostess before Charlotte gives her name. They are led through the restaurant by another employee and down some stairs before passing a bar. He brings them to a cozy and semi-private room, which thankfully has a dark curtain to separate them from the three other rooms nearby. It’s lined with couches and pillows as well as a few small tables. Charlotte and Gigi put their gifts down and quickly disappear before Lizzie can say anything.

“Where are they going?” Lizzie asks, a bit suspiciously as she sits down.

“The bathroom maybe?” Jane suggests, sitting down next to her.

“You’re totes paranoid, sis,” Lydia giggles, taking the couch across from them. “Did you see what the waiters were wearing in the dining area?”

“Vests and bow ties are pretty common, Lydia,” Lizzie chuckles.

“I think it makes them look fancy,” Jane adds. Gigi comes sprinting back into their room with a mischievous look on her face and sits down next to Lizzie.

“Not long enough for the bathroom,” Mary notes.

“What?” Gigi asks. “I was just helping Charlotte with something.”

“Gigiiii,” Lizzie whines. “Why are you two being so mean?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Gigi says. “We got all dressed up so we could come out and celebrate you and your impending marriage to my brother.”

“Don’t you love me?” Lizzie pouts while the other girls snicker.

“Duh!” Gigi emphasizes. “This is _your_ night so you should have as much fun as possible.”

“But you’re torturing me,” Lizzie sighs.

“I’m doing no such thing,” Gigi says, lifting her chin up.

A moment later, Charlotte reappears and Lizzie is practically throwing daggers at her until she sits down.

“Spill it, Lu,” Lizzie demands.

“You have to learn how to have a good time,” Charlotte says, evidently entertained by her friend’s aggravation.

“Where’s the waiter? I think Lizzie could use a drink,” Lydia says.

As if on cue, their curtain flutters and is pulled back dramatically. Lizzie’s eyes go wide.

“Ladies,” the young man smirks. He’s wearing a newsboy cap, a tight-fitted vest over his button down white shirt and a bowtie.

“Oh no,” Lizzie grumbles as the rest of the girls burst snicker. Slightly muffled music begins to play and, seemingly, her worst fear has come to fruition.

“A little birdy told me that there’s a celebration in place this evening,” he says, looking directly at Lizzie and winking. “I’ve got something for you.”

Lizzie can feel her cheeks begin to burn as he pulls the curtain completely back. She hides her face in her hands and the snickering turns into bouts of laughter. She feels Gigi elbowing her insistently and she peeks through her fingers.

“This is even more appropriate now,” he muses as he holds a pink drink in front of her. “A blushing bride for the bride to be.”

“What?” Lizzie asks confusedly, looking around at the group for an answer.

“A gift from your maid of honor,” he says, pulling off the newsboy cap and handing it back to Charlotte. She holds up her phone to show Lizzie where the music was coming from.

“You’re diabolical!” Lizzie exclaims and Charlotte laughs.

“Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ethan,” he says as Lizzie takes the drink from him. “I will be your waiter for the evening. Enjoy that drink. On the house.”

“Thank you,” Lizzie mumbles.

“Whatever you girls need, don’t hesitate to ask,” Ethan says, grabbing something just outside their room. He brings in a tray with six milky brown looking shots and places them on a small table, winking at Gigi. “The first part of your order. What can I get the rest of you ladies?”

 He takes a few moments to take their orders and then promises to be back soon.

“Thank you, Ethan!” Lydia says as he walks away.

“I can’t believe you!” Lizzie says to Charlotte, putting her drink down.

“Hey! Do you think I would _actually_ subject you to a male stripper?” Charlotte asks.

“You could have just told me that,” Lizzie narrows her eyes.

“Nope. It was way too much fun making you think it would happen,” Charlotte says. “That was enough entertainment to last the evening.”

“So, I’m the entertainment,” Lizzie says.

“Of course!” Gigi pipes up before handing her a shot. “Celebratory shots. Come on.”

Lizzie shakes her head in amusement and clinks her shot glass with the girls before throwing it back.

“That is delicious! What was it?” Lizzie asks.

“A screaming orgasm,” Gigi smirks and Lydia cackles.

“I’m not so sure about that,” Jane mumbles under her breath.

“Jane Lee!” Lizzie elbows her before they grin at each other.

“Time for presents!” Lydia bounces.

“Well, we’re still waiting for one of the…essential pieces for the game,” Charlotte says, eying the doorway.

“What game?” Lizzie asks quickly.

“Don’t worry. It’ll be fun,” Gigi says just as Ethan reappears. “You know how to hit a cue!”

“We try,” Ethan says as he puts down the tray on a little table. “Your requested drinks and your appetizer.”

“Time for gifts, already!” Lydia says again just as Ethan leaves.

“I think we can start you off easy,” Mary says as she hands Lizzie a rectangular box.

“It’s pretty light,” Lizzie says before shaking it. “And it makes no noise. What could it be?”

Lizzie pulls at the ribbon and drops it in Jane’s lap, who ties it in her hair. She shimmies open the top and pulls aside the tissue paper, revealing black silk. The girls ooh and aah as Lizzie takes out a short black robe.

“This is so pretty!” Lizzie smiles. She stands up and puts the robe on over her dress, modeling it for everybody. “Thank you, Mary! I love it.”

“No problem,” Mary says as Lizzie takes it off and folds it back into the box.

“Now that we’ve got the practical gift out of the way,” Lydia teases and Mary rolls her eyes. “My turn!”

Lydia hands Lizzie a pink gift bag that has two little bows placed suggestively on it.

“Nice one, Lydia,” Lizzie says, pulling out an envelope.

“I try!” Lydia giggles as Lizzie reads the card. A smile slowly appears on her face and Lizzie looks fondly at Lydia.

“Thank you,” Lizzie says and Lydia simply smiles before she returns her attention to the bag. Lizzie proceeds to pull out five different colored pairs of lacy underwear, all monogrammed with a unique saying. Two white lacy boy shorts with ‘I do’ and ‘Just married’, green lacy panties with ‘For your eyes only’, red lace thong shaped panties with ‘Taken’ and, ‘Mrs. Darcy’ on bikini styled black lace underwear.

“These are really cute, sis,” Lizzie says, her cheeks flushed before holding up the ‘Mrs Darcy’ pair. “I like these the most.”

“I bet someone else will like them even mooore,” Charlotte teases and the girls giggle.

“Bing goes crazy when I wear mine,” Jane says, matter-of-factly and Gigi laughs.

“That’s right! You got them too!” Lizzie remembers and chuckles. “It’s like your go to gift for your sisters! Guess the two of us will have to do the same thing for you when the time comes.”

“Not for a long time,” Lydia shrugs as Lizzie takes a sip of her drink.

“Mmm. Who’s next?” Lizzie asks, putting the underwear away.

“Me!” Gigi says, placing a fancy looking box on Lizzie’s lap. “I might have gotten you a couple things. Sorry. Couldn’t resist.”

“You’re such a Darcy,” Lizzie snorts as she removes the wrapping and takes the top off the box. “Ooooooh.”

Lizzie pulls out a chocolate colored silk camisole that has French styled knickers to match. V shaped lace appears at the top of the camisole and on the sides of the knickers.

“This is sooo pretty,” Lizzie breathes, holding it up against her.

“Oh my god. Is that from Fleur of England?!” Jane asks, grabbing the knickers and checking the tag. “Gigi! Wow! There’s more!”

Lizzie pushes aside the tissue paper to reveal another camisole set: A satin black spaghetti strap top with lace trim bottoms to match.

“Christ. I think I could live in these,” Lizzie says, feeling the material for both of them. “ _Thank_ you, Gigi. I love them both!”

“This is Agent Provocateur!” Jane gasps again.

“You keep saying these things and it’s totally going over my head,” Lizzie laughs.

“Super high class and expensive lingerie,” Jane clears up. “Both have been featured in a few runway shows I’ve worked. I’m always tempted to take them for myself.”

“I was tempted to get something from Coco de Mer,” Gigi says to Jane. “But they seemed a bit too racy for my tastes. Plus, this is what I feel most comfortable giving you when I know my brother will be seeing them on you.”

“Not on for long,” Charlotte says under her breath.

“You’re not wrong!” Lizzie laughs.

“Oh my god stoooop,” Gigi shakes her head.

“Who’s next?” Lizzie asks, looking between Charlotte and Jane.

“Charlotte! Save Jane’s for last!” Lydia pipes up, letting go of the straw in her drink. Lizzie watches her for a moment as her tongue searches for it again, trying not to laugh.

“Trouble?” Lizzie asks.

“Shhhh,” Lydia hisses before finally biting down on her straw.

“I’ll be right back!” Gigi jumps up, giving Charlotte a pointed look. Charlotte digs through her bag and hands her a piece of paper with a grin on her face before she disappears.

“Should I…wait for her?” Lizzie asks as Charlotte hands over her gift.

“She’ll be gone for a while so just go ahead,” Charlotte waves it off. Lizzie quirks an eyebrow and then shrugs before playfully pulling the tissue paper out of the bag. She stares at the contents for a moment before speaking up.

“Excuse my French but,” Lizzie says, pulling out a black and white pinstriped bra with matching underwear attached. “I fucking love this! Char!”

“It’s like a suit but sexy!” Lydia giggles and Mary nods slowly.

“Boss at work. Boss in the bedroom,” Charlotte says smugly.

“Hell yea!” Lizzie gives her a high five.

“You have to tell me where you got it,” Jane says to Charlotte.

“Inspired?” Charlotte asks.

“You could say that,” Jane smirks.

“By the way, there’s more,” Charlotte says, jumping up to go sit next to Lizzie. “Check the bottom.”

“Bonus gift!” Lizzie laughs as she pulls out the rest of the tissue paper. She finds a small velvet bag which makes a clacking noise as she shakes it. Out tumble four silver dice as she turns over the bag into her hand. Her eyes widen slightly as she examines them but Charlotte can see the gears turning in her head.

“What is it?” Mary asks.

“It would appear, dear cousin,” Lizzie starts. “…that they are naughty dice.”

“Wear the boss lingerie while you use them!” Lydia suggests, standing up to check them out.

“Those look fun,” Jane murmurs.

“Yea, they do,” Lizzie says, biting her bottom lip.

“Okay, my turn,” Jane says and Lizzie takes the dice, putting them back in their bag.

“Seriously…where did Gigi go?” Lizzie asks, glancing at the closed curtain.

“Probably best she’s not here,” Mary says, taking a look at Jane’s fancy looking basket.

“Good lord, Jane,” Lizzie says. “Did you have fun making this?”

“Not as much fun as you’ll have using it,” Jane teases.

“Jane is on a roll!” Charlotte cackles, getting up to go back to her drink.

“Innocent Jane doesn’t exist anymore,” Lizzie notes, slowly removing the plastic covering the basket.

“I’ve said it before,” Jane says with a grin. “Married life changes you.”

“She’s just getting more sex,” Mary says and Lydia bursts into giggles. Jane has a satisfied look on her face and Lizzie nudges her playfully.

“Open it!” Jane urges. “You’re going to love it.”

Lizzie returns her attention back to the basket and grabs the little card to read it, chuckling at the message.

_To enhance your cable signal._

_xoxo_

_~Jane_

“Oh my,” Lizzie says, pulling out a pair of black furry handcuffs with little key attached.

“Can’t imagine straight-laced Darcy using those,” Mary comments.

“He’s not so straight-laced,” Lizzie says, her cheeks reddening a bit. She glances over at Charlotte and they share a sassy look. She dives back into the basket and pulls out a little blindfold, biting her lip and letting out a puff of air.

“You can see the thoughts going through her head,” Charlotte says.

“Shut up,” Lizzie shakes her head. “These are cute!”

Lizzie pulls out two full coffee mugs wrapped in plastic of their own and labeled ‘Mrs’ and ‘Mr.’. Her mug is filled with chocolate kisses but she’s not sure what the other one has in it.

“What’s in here?” Lizzie asks, trying to move the plastic around.

“Something kind of more…for William,” Jane says, a teasing look on her face.

“Jane,” Lizzie practically admonishes.

“A pair of edible underwear,” Jane replies and Lizzie’s eyebrows shoot up high. “What?! It tastes like fruit roll-ups!”

“Does William have a sweet tooth?” Charlotte smirks.

“Oh my god. It’s a good thing Gigi disappeared!” Lizzie laughs, putting the mugs back in the basket. She digs through the basket and pulls out a bottle of cranberry pills before giving Jane a weird look.

"Just...trust me," Jane says with a mischievous grin. "Especially with that long honeymoon."

"Ever the practical one," Lizzie nudges her before putting the bottle away. She looks to see if she missed anything and, sure enough, she finds two jars of edible chocolate paint.

“How good _is_ this stuff?” Mary asks. “Another tradition in the Bennet family?”

“Blame Charlotte,” Lizzie says, sticking her tongue out at her.

“I’m not going to apologize,” Charlotte says, crossing her arms. “It was a gift from a…non client and I wasn’t seeing Sam at the time. I sent them off to Lizzie. Ask Lizzie how good they are.”

“William definitely has a sweet tooth,” Lizzie says quickly.

“My sisters are kinky freaks,” Lydia says. “I’m so proud!”

“Lydia!” Jane and Lizzie laugh. Lizzie puts everything back in the basket and gives it to Jane, who puts it with the rest of the gifts.

“Gigi didn’t abandon us, did she?” Lizzie asks, a bit concerned.

“She’s just getting some essential…things for the game we’re going to play,” Charlotte says. “I had a feeling it would take a little time.”

“Well, good job with the gifts,” Lizzie smiles. “Very interesting, indeed.”

“I’m sure you’ll put them to good use,” Charlotte elbows her.

“Of course. I will make sure to tell you _every_ single detail,” Lizzie says. “I won’t leave anything out.”

“Oh goodie!” Charlotte jokes, clapping her hands.

“Hey!” Mary pipes up. “I haven’t heard where you’re going on your honeymoon.”

“Frickin paradise,” Lydia hiccups, covering her mouth too late.

“We’re going to the Seychelles for three weeks,” Lizzie says, smiling widely. “And then to England. We’ll spend most of the time in London but William’s taking me to the Pemberley Estate for a couple of days.”

“Ugh, I hate you,” Mary grumbles.

“I’m sorry?” Lizzie shrugs.

“I want to see pics!” Lydia pipes up.

“You’ll have to come up and we’ll have a girl’s night when we get back,” Lizzie says.

“Aka until the summer,” Charlotte teases.

“Char! That’s not fair,” Lizzie pushes her.

“Bing and I couldn’t get enough of each other,” Jane adds. “I wouldn’t be surprised if we don’t hear from you for like two months.”

“The way Lizzie and William make googly eyes at each other all the time? Make it four,” Charlotte says.

“You are all terrible people,” Lizzie tuts. There’s a noise just behind the curtain and Gigi reappears with a few drinks in her hands.

“Sooo sorry it took so long. Got you refills,” Gigi says, handing drinks to Lydia and Mary. “I had to complete my mission.”

“Your mission?” Lizzie asks, raising an eyebrow.

“It would appear that her mission…” Ethan appears with a large tray of various shots, including one with whipped cream. “…is to make you drink an embarrassing amount of shots with terrible names.”

“Don’t spoil it!” Gigi huffs.

“So sorry,” Ethan says, putting down the tray before going back and grabbing a smaller tray. “And since I care about my customers, I also brought you plenty of water.”

“Party pooper,” Lydia smiles at him but reaches for a glass of water anyway.

“Enjoy your drinks, ladies. If you need anything else, don’t hesitate to ask,” Ethan says, before pulling the curtain closed.

“He’s cute,” Jane remarks.

“Excuse you, married lady,” Lizzie says, giving her a look.

“Just because I’m married doesn’t mean I can’t look,” Jane says and Gigi gives her a high five.

“Somebody _please_ explain these drinks,” Lizzie pleads, crunching on a piece of ice.

“They’re for you, Lizzie!” Gigi says, sitting next to Charlotte.

“If I drank…” Lizzie counts. “ _TEN_ shots, I would literally die.”

“No no no. You just have to get the questions right!” Gigi assures her.

“What questions?” Lizzie asks.

“That is my cue,” Charlotte chuckles, pulling out a small stack of index cards from her bag. She gets up and sits on the empty couch, the rest of the group is to her left and right. Gigi scoots in towards Lizzie and they jokingly nudge each other. “It’s time for the game portion of the evening!”

“Yes!” Lydia puts her water down and claps excitedly. “I love drinking games!”

“We’re going to test you, Lizzie,” Charlotte says. “How well do you really know your fiancé? I’m going to ask you some questions and for any question that you get wrong…you take a shot.”

“That doesn’t seem too bad,” Lizzie perks up.

“But wait…there’s more!” Charlotte says, using a game show type voice. “I asked William these questions first so you have to get the same answer as him.”

“So it’s like the Newlywed game,” Lizzie clarifies.

“Exactly! Except with more alcohol,” Charlotte says.

“Fun alcohol!” Gigi grins.

“What _are_ these shots?” Jane asks, leaning over and looking at the multi-colored drinks.

“Just you wait,” Gigi says.

“Okay. Ready to play, my dear bestie?” Charlotte asks.

“I’ve been studying for _two_ years. Bring it on!” Lizzie jokes and Gigi snickers.

“I had to get pretty creative with these. We all know how you got together and when your first kiss was…and for the record, your fiancé is quite prolific,” Charlotte says. “He gave me paragraphs for some answers. If I had doubts about his love for you before, I sure don’t now.”

“Sounds like William,” Gigi and Lizzie say at the same time before looking at each other and laughing again.

“First question,” Charlotte says, readjusting herself to make Lizzie squirm. “What is…William’s favorite color?”

“Green!” Lizzie says, grinning.

“Bonus points if you know why,” Charlotte smirks.

“I’m sure this entire room knows why,” Lizzie replies and all the girls nod.

“What is…your favorite color?” Charlotte asks. “According to William, obviously.”

“Blue,” Lizzie says, a bit softly. “It’s always been my favorite color. I just…have a different reason why now.”

“His eyes,” Charlotte teases and Lizzie nods, smiling.

“You guys are sickeningly cute,” Mary says while Jane grabs the card from Charlotte to read William’s longer answer.

“Aren’t they?” Gigi says. “Didn’t really expect that from my brother.”

“Question two!” Charlotte says loudly to get control back in the room. “What did you do on your first date?”

“Ummm…I don’t…” Lizzie scrunches her face. “I don’t know if it would qualify as a first date. We kind of just went straight into relationship mode. There was dinner but, uh, we didn’t eat that much…and then afterwards....”

“What did you do afterwards, huh?” Mary teases. Lizzie sticks her tongue out at her.

“Is that your final answer?” Charlotte asks while Lydia giggles.

“I guess so,” Lizzie says uncertainly.

“Wrong,” Charlotte grins and Gigi starts bouncing a little in her seat. “According to William, he took you out to dinner for your birthday but…and I quote ‘She might mention our second first date where I took her out to dinner at Kuleto’s and then, finally, to the theater’. Oh, Lizzie.”

“Shit…I didn’t even think about that,” Lizzie pouts.

“Drink up!” Gigi grins.

“Which one do I pick first?” Lizzie asks, looking at the variety of drinks on the tray.

“Pick one and I’ll tell you what it is,” Gigi says. Lizzie contemplates for a moment before grabbing the pale yellow shot with sugar on the rim. “That’s a lemon drop!”

“Here goes,” Lizzie murmurs before drinking the whole thing quickly and then licking the rim. “Pretty good!”

“Lemon drops are ahhhhhhhmazing,” Lydia adds.

“Let’s not make a habit out of getting questions wrong,” Charlotte says and Lizzie rolls her eyes. “Shall we continue?”

“So serious,” Lizzie teases, puffing out her lips.

“Question three. When was your fourth kiss?” Charlotte asks as the rest of the girls laugh.

“Two seconds after I turned off the camera,” Lizzie deadpans. “Very funny, Charlotte.”

“I said I had to get creative,” Charlotte says. “And you got it right.”

“What did he say?” Jane asks.

“William was selectively detailed. He simply gave me the date for this one,” Charlotte says, passing the card to Gigi to give to Jane.

“His calendar has more detail,” Lizzie says under her breath and Jane nudges her.

“Uh huh. Question four. What is your favorite physical attribute on William?” Charlotte asks, causing more snickering.

“Can I just say all of him because…it’s all my favorite?” Lizzie asks.

“Is that—?”

“No! Hold on,” Lizzie chuckles. “It’s a debate between his smile, his hands and his eyes…It’s so hard to pick! I’m going to choose his smile.”

“Surprisingly…” Charlotte pauses for dramatic effect. “You got it right!”

“No way,” Lizzie perks up.

“Yep! He said that you like the dimple that shows up,” Charlotte reads from the card.

“Grossss,” Lydia whines. “Stop being cuuute!”

“I’m not doing anything!” Lizzie says defensively.

“Second part. What is his favorite physical attribute of yours?” Charlotte asks.

“A pair of fine boobs,” Jane mutters and Lizzie cracks up.

“Tick tock. Tick tock!” Gigi speaks up.

“Okay okay! I’ll go with…my eyes,” Lizzie says. “Even though I know he loves plenty of me.”

“Aaand you’re right once again,” Charlotte says, a bit disappointed.

“Get something wroooong,” Lydia grumbles. “All these shots are going to waste!”

“Do you want one?” Gigi asks. “There’s not enough questions left for all the shots.”

“Yes, please!” Lydia claps again before choosing a pinkish shot. “Which one is this?”

“Um,” Gigi says, glancing at the list. “Love potion!”

Lydia knocks it back like an expert and slams the glass down. “Yummm!”

“You good?” Charlotte asks and Lydia nods quickly. “Mary? You alright?”

“Just dandy. This drink is delightful,” Mary says, holding up her martini glass.

“Okay. Question five. When was the first time you knew without a doubt that you wanted to marry William?” Charlotte asks. “Remember. This is the point where you knew you would say yes…not just thinking about it or anything. Just straight up knew.”

“Good clarfi…explanation,” Jane stumbles.

“Wow. That’s…hmmm,” Lizzie sits there and thinks for a moment. “Wait. How would William know this?”

Charlotte just shrugs.

“Okay. When we were on vacation in Vancouver, we were at this boat house and watching the sunset,” Lizzie starts. “He pulled out this little box from his pocket. It turned out to be earrings but I thought he was going to propose for a second. And that’s when I knew.”

“Awwww,” Gigi and Jane say at the same time.

“I’m just going to read his answer,” Charlotte says, shaking her head. “Part redacted because it’s the answer to his half…Lizzie has jested—”

“Jested,” Gigi snorts.

“—that her legs are shorter than mine so it takes longer for her to get somewhere. That includes the topic of marriage. While we discussed it on several occasions, there wasn’t a moment I truly felt confident she would say yes until we went on vacation at Point no Point. I was giving her earrings and I saw a look in her eyes. I believe that was the first moment she knew.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Mary says, rolling her eyes. “Is he for real?”

“You don’t even know the half of it, Mary,” Charlotte says before looking back at Lizzie. “Okay. When do you think was the first moment for William.”

“Uh…that’s harder,” Lizzie says, going quiet. She sips her drink as she thinks of an answer. “I’ve got it. We were talking a little about marriage on William’s birthday because Bing came to visit. Bing was asking William for advice and all that. So, he told me Bing was going to ask Dad for permission and William said he would do the same thing when the time came. Well, he would ask for approval but anyway! William’s birthday.”

“You got it…” Charlotte starts and both Lydia and Gigi deflate in disappointment. “Wrong!”

“Ha!” Lydia shouts and Gigi claps.

“Damn!” Lizzie grumbles. “What was his answer?”

“Two days after you moved in,” Charlotte simply says.

“We weren’t even together for six months!” Lizzie says, her jaw open.

“He said something you were doing made him realize you were the only one for him,” Charlotte shrugs.

“TMI!” Lydia says, sticking a finger in her moth.

“I don’t wanna know,” Gigi says. “Time for shots! Pick another!”

“Uhhhh this one,” Lizzie picks up a milk chocolate-y looking shot.

“Slippery nipple!” Gigi giggles.

“Oh dear,” Lizzie says before drinking it and flipping the glass over before putting it down. “Wow…that’s good.”

“How are you feeling?” Jane prods.

“Uhh…definitely feeling the shots now,” Lizzie murmurs.

“Question six!” Charlotte says.

“Hooold up. How many questions are there?” Lizzie asks.

“Only a few more. We promised William we wouldn’t kill you,” Charlotte says. “What is William’s worst habit?”

“Spending lots of money on me without blinking an eye,” Lizzie shrugs.

“Oh man. Answer your half now. What is your worst habit?” Charlotte asks.

“Being stubborn,” Lizzie says.

“Damn. Right on both accounts,” Charlotte laughs and hands the card to Jane. “You read it.”

Jane clears her throat and brings her head back a little, doing her best imitation of William.

“I’m sure she’ll say my worst habit is spending money on her,” Jane starts as the others giggle. “But her worst habit is being stubborn about not letting me spend money on her. She deserves the best.”

“Well done, Jane!” Gigi says, clapping at her performance. “You deserve a shot for that.”

“Oh boy,” Jane smiles, grabbing the tri-colored brown, green and white shot. “Which one is this?”

“Um…that is a Quick Fuck,” Gigi says, earning an uncharacteristic ‘woo’ from Mary.

“Don’t mind if I do!” Jane says before knocking it back. She shakes her body as if shivers have gone through her before adding the empty glass to the table closest to her. “Damn! That is a crazy drink.”

“Next question?” Charlotte asks Jane.

“Next question,” Jane nods.

 “Lizzie Bennet, finish these sentences,” Charlotte starts. “William thinks you’re sexiest when you… And vice versa.”

“Uh… When I wear his clothes,” Lizzie says, blushing a bit and Lydia giggles. “And when he wears three piece suits.”

“Drink up, Lizzie!” Charlotte cackles.

“What!?” Lizzie frowns. “No way.”

“He thinks you’re sexiest when you smile,” Charlotte says. “You got the second question right. You still gotta drink.”

“Fine. He’s totally lying though. I choose the one with whipped cream,” Lizzie says, starting to pick it up.

“Nu uh!” Gigi shouts and Lizzie puts it back down. “That drink is a Blow Job. Pick it up with your mouth.”

“Challenge accepted,” Lizzie says, scooting closer to the table. She positions the shots closest to her and then bends down, earning snickers from her sisters. Her lips cover the whole rim of the glass and then she throws her head back, waiting until the last drop hits her tongue. She takes the glass, turns it upside down and adds it to the other empty glasses. “Done and done.”

“Like a pro,” Charlotte grins, giving her a high five.

“Haven’t had any complaints yet,” Lizzie says smugly.

“That’s what I’m talkin’ about!” Jane laughs, giving her a high five as well.

“Excuse me. I need to drink something so I can forget that in the morning…Aaaand my drink is empty,” Gigi says, standing up. Her voice carries as she goes through the curtain.

“Now is the time to ask the dirtiest questions, girls,” Charlotte encourages. “Before she gets back!”

There are a few moments of silence and Lizzie feels a false sense of security. Jane leans in and whispers something to her which makes them both laugh. She’s about to whisper a reply back when something stops her.

“How big is William?” Mary blurts out.

“Mary! Of all people…” Lizzie widens her eyes.

“I’m sure we’re all curious,” Mary shrugs.

“Yea, Lizzie,” Jane teases and Charlotte just smirks at Lizzie.

“William would hate it if I said anything,” Lizzie shakes her head.

“Right…cuz you’re totally gonna tell ‘im,” Lydia snorts.

“Spill,” Mary says.

“You’re all a bunch of pervs,” Lizzie chuckles. “He is neither too big nor too small for me…and I’m a very satisfied lady.”

“Lame answer!” Lydia huffs. “Details!”

“Future brother in law, Lydia!” Lizzie says, furrowing her brows.

“Lame answer...details,” Mary repeats. “We won’t tell anybody.”

“He would be your…cousin in law? Cousin by marriage? Second cousin…” Lizzie confuses herself. “

“Lame answer! Details!” Charlotte grins. “No relation.”

“Ugh,” Lizzie groans before a tiny smile appears at the corner of her mouth. “He’s tall and has big hands. Do the math.”

“You’re not drunk enough. Drink more,” Charlotte says, giggling.

“ _You_ drink more! How big is Sam?” Lizzie asks defensively.

“Big enough that I’m sore when it’s been a few days,” Charlotte says, her eyes glimmering.

“I love that feeling,” Lizzie says impulsively.

“Me too,” Jane hums.

“Record number of times in a day?” Charlotte asks quickly before losing her courage.

Lizzie holds up six fingers and looks proud despite the faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

“You’re an animal,” Charlotte laughs and Lizzie bites her lip.

“What about number of times you’ve…” Jane asks, her hands vaguely waving.

Lizzie knows exactly what her sister is trying to say without actually saying it. She holds up eight fingers and both Mary and Charlotte whistle.

“My legs felt like jelly,” Lizzie blushes harder. “He’s very thorough. Likes to…Oh geez. I can’t believe I’m saying this. He likes to give more than receive.”

“It makes sense,” Charlotte laughs. “He’s generous in all aspects of your relationship.”

“Eddie was useless in the beginning,” Mary says and the girls laugh. “Took me forever to make him realize that I should come first.”

“Literally,” Lydia jokes, earning a little shove from Charlotte.

There’s a flutter of the curtain and a moment later, Gigi returns with a smile on her face and a Cosmo in hand.

“Did I miss anything good?” Gigi asks, wobbling slightly before practically throwing herself on the couch. “Any more questions?”

“Oh! One more!” Charlotte exclaims, grabbing her small stack of cards and sorting through them. “Okay, Lizzie. This one is gonna make you think.”

“Good. Haven’t done that all night,” Lizzie says sarcastically and Lydia snorts.

“Have you ever…broken anything in the heat of the moment?” Charlotte asks. Lizzie sits there for a moment and the girls look at her expectantly.

“William didn’t answer that. There’s no way,” Lizzie shakes her head and then it dawns on her. “You _know_!”

“Know what?” Jane asks, looking between the two girls.

“Who told you?” Lizzie asks, barely holding back her own amusement.

“Sam,” Charlotte replies. “William apparently let it out during his drunken ramblings.”

“We’re in the dark here!” Lydia says, throwing her arms in the air.

“The coffee table,” Lizzie says and Gigi’s eyes go wide.

“I thought you guys donated it!” Gigi says.

“Yea…to the fireplace,” Charlotte jokes. “We’ll share if you share.”

“I hate you,” Lizzie says with a smile. “The coffee table snapped in half. Apparently it couldn’t support two people. Also, we broke a bowl once.”

“Broke a lamp.”

“Ripped off the shower curtain.”

“Broke a bone.”

“I went to breakfast with Adam this morning!”

“Set the bedroom curtain on fire.”

“What the eff…That was just so much information right now,” Lizzie says, feeling like things are swirling in her head. “We have to go in order even though I want to go straight to Lydia.”

“Same!” Jane says and shares a look with Lizzie.

“Save me for last!” Lydia insists. “I wanna know how Mary broke a bone!”

“It was Eddie and it was just his pinky toe,” Mary says. “It happens when you’re rushing to the bedroom. How the hell do you set a bedroom curtain on fire, Charlotte?”

“Sam was tryin’ to be romantic and lit candles,” Charlotte says. “I may have knocked one over with my leg and it went up in flames. We put it out pretty quick. Had water near the bed. Gigi? The shower curtain?”

“Shower sex is hard!” Gigi grumbles.

“Not when you have a bench built in,” Lizzie says and Gigi shoves her. “Jane?”

“Actually…we’ve broken more than one lamp,” Jane says, her cheeks turning pink. “We should know by now that the bedside table is not the best place for a lamp.”

“So we’re all accident prone,” Charlotte says and the girls nod. There’s a moment of silence before they all look at Lydia.

“Lydia?” Lizzie asks. “We’re talking about Adam, right? The one who plays Romeo?”

“Yea,” Lydia says.

“You said you were going out with Mary this morning. Mary even left with you!” Jane says.

“I went shopping for Lizzie’s gift,” Mary shrugs. “Lydia wasn’t even sure she’d go.”

“Tell us,” Jane and Lizzie say at the same time, voices full of concern and a bit of big sister pride.

“So we’ve been texting,” Lydia says hesitantly. “I told him I was gonna be in town for your wedding. He said we should meet…but I knew I’d be too busy. And it’s been awhile.”

“But you like him?” Gigi asks.

“Yea…I kinda do,” Lydia says, pausing for a moment. “Not really my type. Who’s my type now? S’been about me lately.”

“I don’t think that’s a bad thing,” Jane says. “It’s good that you put yourself ahead of everything else.”

“You know you didn’t have to hide it,” Lizzie says softly.

“It’s your weekend,” Lydia shrugs.

“My little sis went on a date? Soundssss adorable,” Lizzie says, smiling at her. “I want the details.”

“Me too,” Jane says.

“We all wanna hear it!” Gigi says.

“Okay…so Bing came home drunk…”

~~~~~~~

Lizzie is resting her head on Jane’s shoulder and half listening to Lydia talking about various conversations she’s been having with Adam for the past month. After she’d gone over the pertinent details of their breakfast date, Gigi and Charlotte prodded for more. Lizzie didn’t mind that the attention was taken away from her. Jane and Lizzie started talking to each other, beginning with details of her upcoming honeymoon and escalating to more.

“I miss cable,” Lizzie murmurs, quiet enough for only Jane to hear.

“Really?” Jane asks as Lizzie lifts her head and they readjust themselves in their seats. “How long since you watched a show?”

“Saturday,” Lizzie says. “Kinda put your advice into effect.”

“Are you at least changing the batteries?” Jane asks.

“Nope. No TV of any kind until after the wedding,” Lizzie sighs. “It wasn’t too bad for the first couple of days but now?”

“Every little thing he does makes you want to reach for the remote?” Jane asks.

“So much,” Lizzie groans. “And he’s like a puppy with how much time is left. He’s sooo excited. How can I resist that?”

“You know…when we turn off the TV, we don’t ignore the remote,” Jane says pointedly and Lizzie raises her eyebrow. “A week is a long time, you know…when you’re leading up to the season finale.”

“Don’t you mean season premiere?” Lizzie asks, nudging her.

“We’re long past the premiere and straight into May sweeps,” Jane says, giggling. “There’s just no cliffhanger. Everybody gets happy endings.”

“Oh, _Jane_ ,” Lizzie admonishes.

“Yep. Poor choice of words. I know it,” Jane shakes her head. They share a look before laughing hysterically.

“What’s so funny?” Gigi asks.

“Everything’s funny when you’re drunk,” Jane says, shrugging.

“Oh boy, am I ever,” Lizzie says, her eyes glazing over for a moment.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Charlotte asks, snapping in front of her face.

“She’s probs daydreaming about her honeymoon and the sight-seeing she’s not going to do,” Lydia teases, smiling at Lizzie as she gives her a dirty look.

“She’ll be sight-seeing alright. It will just be the limbs of her husband,” Charlotte says not so eloquently, high fiving Lydia.

“He does have good limbs,” Lizzie hums. “You’d be amazed what he hides under those suits.”

“Again, my brother,” Gigi deadpans.

“You asked about his sex life,” Lizzie says, pursing her lips. “Told him the benefits of make-up sex...”

“Gigi!” Jane laughs. “That is toootally your fault.”

“Yea yea whatever,” Gigi grumbles. “I just wanted to make sure he was happy.”

“Yep,” Lizzie nods enthusiastically. “ _Very_ happy.”

“Good,” Gigi says with an uncomfortable smile.

“Hey. We’ve still got shots left. Drink?” Charlotte suggests.

“No more,” Mary mutters in the corner.

“’S’good. Only five left anyway,” Lydia points out.

“Sooo gonna regret this,” Lizzie says, staring a little too long at the multicolored drinks. “Names, Gigi?”

“Um…Liquid Sex, G Spot,” Gigi starts, pointing to each one with an amused grin. “Death by Sex, Orgasm and a Half, Aaaaand Raspberry Sex.”

“I like Raspberry,” Jane says, grabbing that shot.

“What a way to go,” Lydia jokes, snatching the Death by Sex shot.

“Yes, please,” Lizzie says, taking the Orgasm and a Half shot.

Gigi and Charlotte grab the remaining two, laughing at each other. They all hold their shots up high and pause.

“To Lizzie. To getting what she deserves! Happiness, sex and power!” Charlotte grins as they clink glasses.

“Seriously, I am soo going to regret this,” Lizzie says before she drinks.

~~~~~~~

“Nooo. I caaan’t carry all this,” Gigi says with her arms full of Lizzie’s presents, both Charlotte and Lizzie giggling.

“I’ve got stuff too!” Charlotte sticks her tongue out at her. “The others are useless.”

“Make Lizzie carry some of these,” Gigi grumbles.

“Nope!” Lizzie giggles some more as she stumbles a bit through the lobby. “Do my bidding, bridesmaids!”

“So now Bridezilla comes out,” Gigi rolls her eyes.

“It’s my party and I’ll do what I wannaaa,” Lizzie cackles.

“Not quite the words,” Charlotte laughs, pressing the elevator button with her elbow.

“I love you, Char,” Lizzie says, smiling sweetly.

“Love you too, El,” Charlotte replies, dropping a card.

“Super happy you’re here,” Lizzie hums. “I’ll get it!”

Lizzie’s attempt at the card retrieval turns out less than successful and she slides down the side of the wall to the floor.

“Whoops!” Lizzie giggles again. She grabs the card and tucks it into her dress.

The elevator doors slide open and Lizzie whips her head towards the open space.

“Gonna get in?” Charlotte looks down at Lizzie after Gigi enters the elevator, freeing her arms by putting the presents down.

“Not sure I can get up,” Lizzie murmurs.

“Silly girl,” Gigi says, holding out her hand.

“William’s stronger,” Lizzie says, smiling widely.

“Want me to go get ‘im?” Charlotte asks, stopping the elevator from closing.

“Noooo,” Lizzie shakes her head slowly. “He’ll make fun of me.”

“Then find the power to get up,” Gigi says.

Lizzie crawls in quite precariously.

“Close enough,” Charlotte shrugs, pressing the button to her floor. Lizzie doesn’t stay on the floor for long. She pulls herself up after a moment and leans heavily against the elevator walls. “Are things moving?”

“Yea…the elevator,” Lizzie says and Gigi snorts. “Not as bad as the dizzy twins.”

“Good thing they’re all going to the same place,” Charlotte says.

“And where’re yoouu going?” Lizzie asks, loosely pointing at her.

“Crashing with me,” Gigi answers as she starts to pick up the presents again.

“S’good,” Lizzie slurs. “I miss Will.”

“Good thing we’re almost there,” Charlotte says.

“He calls me ‘love’ when we’re alone,” Lizzie says, giving Charlotte a wistful look.

“That last drink made you silly,” Charlotte muses as the doors open. She offers Lizzie her elbow and she shakes her head, removing her shoes instead.

“All better,” Lizzie giggles. Then she struggles with the veil in her hair and pulls that out, throwing it behind her.

“Keys?” Gigi asks as they get to her door.

“Hestotallyup,” Lizzie says, her words all blending together. She almost drops her shoes and knocks on the door, swaying slightly on the spot. They hear the faint sound of bare feet padding across the hardwood floor and then the door swings open.

“Will!” Lizzie cries out as she throws her arms around him. Her shoes go flying across the room and Gigi starts laughing. His arms wrap around her automatically but he takes a step back to regain his balance.

“Hello,” William says, the tone of his voice entertained.

“I loooove you,” Lizzie murmurs as she starts kissing his neck.

“I love you too. Maybe slow down a little,” William chuckles, lowering her to the ground and detaching her arms from around his neck.

“Special delivery,” Charlotte deadpans.

“I see that, Charlotte. Thank you,” William says, letting her and Gigi in. “How are the rest of the ladies?”

“Still in the limo, hopefully,” Gigi says, ungracefully dropping the presents onto the counter next to Charlotte’s.

“Did you have a good time at least?” William asks. He carefully eyes Lizzie as she burrows herself against his shoulder and starts gliding one hand across his stomach and the other across his back. “How much did she have to drink?”

“A good amount,” Charlotte says. “We learned things.”

“Should I, uh, be worried? Lizzie, will you please _stop_!” William says, grabbing and pulling her hand out of the back of his pants.

“Yea…it’s time to go. Still not enough alcohol to watch Lizzie grope my bro,” Gigi says with a wink.

“Lizzie. We’ll be back at ten thirty tomorrow. Okay?” Charlotte says.

“Mmmhmmm, Pretty nails,” Lizzie hums, attempting to grab at William again. He holds onto her wrists and Lizzie pouts.

“Right. Pretty nails,” Charlotte chuckles. “We’re gonna go.”

“See you tomorrow,” William says, making Lizzie wave at the two girls as they close the door behind them.

“Lemme go, pretty please,” Lizzie bats her eyelashes at him. He chuckles and releases her wrists. She grins and pulls him in close to kiss him but only reaches as far as his jaw line. She is successful at hooking her fingers into the front of his plaid pajama bottoms though.

“You are so handsy, Lizzie,” William chuckles, taking a step back.

“Dontcha want me?” Lizzie asks.

“I do but we agreed,” William says. “And you are quite intoxicated.”

“Booo,” Lizzie huffs, taking a step forward. “I miss your booody.”

“Christ, Lizzie,” William says. “We need to get you to bed.”

Lizzie grins at his choice of words. “Are you gonna help me out of this dress?”

“To sleep. Nothing else,” William says sternly as he grabs her hand.

“You’re no funnn,” Lizzie grumbles as he leads her through the apartment to the bedroom.

“Stay here and change,” William says as he sits her on edge of the bed. “I’m going to get you some water.”

“Kiss please?” Lizzie asks, pushing her bottom lip out.

“Just one,” William smiles, brushing hair out of her face. He leans down and she closes her eyes, a little quirk of her lips anticipating the contact. He gives her a short kiss then lingers for a moment, tasting unrecognizable alcohol on her lips. “What did you _drink_?”

“Mmmm,” Lizzie licks her lips and her eyes flutter open. “Colorful drinks.”

“I figured,” William says. “I’ll be right back.”

“Such a good view,” Lizzie smiles foolishly.

“You’re kind of adorable when you’re this drunk,” William smiles back.

“You’re kinda sexy all of the times,” Lizzie murmurs.

William is only gone for a few minutes but he comes back to find Lizzie struggling to get out of her dress.

“I wanted…look pretty for you,” Lizzie whimpers.

“You already do,” William says sympathetically, putting the glass down. “Stand up. Let me help.”

His touch is light on her back but Lizzie feels goose bumps begin to rise. As if he’s leaving a trail of relief as he unzips her dress. This isn’t helping at all. If anything, it heightens her frustration and all she wants to do is jump him. William finishes unzipping her and caresses her shoulder to signify that he’s done. Then Lizzie lets the dress fall to the floor and it pools at her feet.

William takes a deep breath as she turns around and gazes up at him. It hasn’t even been a week. They have gone without sex for longer but it’s like a chemical reaction between them. Just her standing before him in a bra and underwear and seeing the need in her eyes makes him want to give in. He wants to pick her up and place her on the bed and kiss every inch of the alabaster skin that he’s missed this week. There’s only so much holding him back.

“One more kiss?” Lizzie asks, barely above a whisper.

“I, um,” William breathes, bringing a hand up and brushing a thumb across her cheek. “One more.”

They both move in at the same time and Lizzie finds her balance by throwing her arms around his neck. William’s grip on her hips tightens as she presses her body against him and slowly leads him backwards. It’s a moment of weakness. He knows this. Sometimes, it’s just too hard to resist Lizzie and everything she does. The back of his knees hit the chair in the corner and he pulls her down into his lap as he collapses into the chair.

“Lizzie…” he breathes as her lips travel to his neck.

“I’ve missed you,” Lizzie says, her voice vibrating against his skin. Her hands brush down his chest and tug at the bottom of his shirt. He’s in too much of a haze and he lifts his arms as she pulls his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side. She kisses and drags her tongue across his collar bone and his body slowly begins to respond. Then, as she moves even closer and grinds against his groin, an alarm goes off in his head.

“Lizzie, wait,” William says roughly, stilling her hips. He pushes her back to the middle his thighs so he can actually think again. “We can’t do this.”

“We can,” Lizzie says softly, raking her fingertips down his chest.

“You are drunk. I will not take advantage of you,” William says.

“But I want you,” Lizzie whimpers, biting her lip to entice him further. “I wanna feel all of you.”

“Believe me, love. I do too,” William whispers. “But not like this.”

“Help me,” Lizzie mutters and drops her head against his shoulder. William contemplates those words as he caresses her back for a moment. “Will…tell me what to do.”

“Hmm?” William hums.

“I need…” Lizzie breathes, looking darkly at him. “I _need_ something.”

“How badly?” William asks with a slight grin.

“So much,” Lizzie says and he can practically feel her frustration coming off in waves.

“Hold tight,” William whispers as he grabs hold of her waist. It’s less than graceful but he flips her around so she’s properly sitting in his lap. She lets out a squeak as he pulls her in, her back against his chest. “Use your own hands.”

“Will…” Lizzie looks at him.

“Pretend it’s me. Use only my voice and guide your hands where you want mine to be,” William murmurs near her ear.

“Oh god,” Lizzie says softly, dropping her head back against his shoulder. He holds onto her waist and his grip is light but it will keep her in place.

Lizzie’s still for long enough that he thinks she may have fallen asleep. Then he hears the softest moan escape her lips. She lifts her hands and rests them on her thighs before making herself more comfortable in William’s lap. He watches as her hands travel slowly up her body, one hand cupping her breast and the other moving to her hair to run her fingers through it. He may know her weakest spots but she knows her body best. She spends the time working herself up and sweeping her hands across and down where she wants them to go.

William refuses to give in but he’s not going to stop his body from responding. It doesn’t take long either. It’s incredibly erotic to watch Lizzie as she touches herself in his lap. One hand disappears into her underwear and another moan escapes her lips. It’s almost too much for William right now. He rests his head against the wall behind him and takes a deep breath, trying to keep his composure.

“I wanna hear you,” Lizzie gasps. “Tell me…”

William takes a moment before lifting his head, burying his nose in her hair and pressing his lips against her ear.

“Do you know how beautiful you are?” William whispers huskily. “How amazing you make me feel? I am captivated. I am lost to you. I want to kiss every square inch of your soft skin. Run my fingers across the curves of your body. Wrap your legs tightly around me.”

William slowly kisses down her neck and across her shoulder. Lizzie jerks in his lap and against him, letting out a louder moan as she brings herself even closer. He aches to give himself the same attention she is. Instead, his grip simply tightens and his fingertips dig into her skin as he pulls her in closer to him. She uses him to her advantage, grinding against her hand and his groin.

“You’re driving me crazy,” William groans, his voice rumbling in his chest. “I wish it was my fingers giving you this pleasure. I crave to hear my name on your lips. I ache to be deep inside you. I _need_ to feel you come apart.”

“Will!” Lizzie arches her back and slams her eyes shut. She’s right on the edge and he is too with the way she’s writhing on top and against him. He kisses the spot behind her ear and licks her lobe before capturing it between his teeth. Her moan starts deep in her throat and builds up to a staggered cry as she brings herself to orgasm. She collapses and shudders against his frame, grabbing his thighs as the pleasure courses through her veins. Whatever restraint William had before is now completely lost with Lizzie’s display and he lets out a breathy ‘fuck’ as all his muscles tense up. His head drops against the wall and keeps his steady hold on her until the pleasure ebbs.

William feels her breath on his neck and she curls up into his lap, already half asleep. He’s missed this feeling of sharing, albeit unintentional, post orgasmic bliss with her. He allows himself a moment with her before he reminds himself that he needs to get her to bed. He takes a steady breath before tucking an arm under her knees and the other to her upper back to lift her up. He can’t help but chuckle as he gets up from the chair. Lizzie is basically asleep already. William sets her on her side of the bed and gently lays her down. Grabbing his shirt from the floor, he returns to Lizzie and holds her up as he slips it on over her head. Then he grabs a set of clean pajama pants and heads to the bathroom.

* * *

 

_Friday, January 30th (1 day until the wedding)_

_3:21 AM_

Lizzie wakes up with a start and sits up, immediately regretting it.

“Oh…oh god,” Lizzie clasps a hand over her mouth. She jumps out of the bed and sprints to the bathroom, bumping into the door on the way in. William wakes up during the commotion and sees the flash of Lizzie running into the bathroom. He throws the covers off and is only moments behind her. She’s already crouched over the toilet and William hurries to her side, holding her hair and rubbing her back.

“Go away,” Lizzie whines feebly.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily,” William replies softly.

She spends a few more minutes hovering over the toilet until they’re both sure she has nothing left. She rests her cheek against the cool porcelain and William hands her a tissue. He takes a seat on the floor and leans against the wall, patting his leg. Lizzie gives him a pathetic look and then slumps onto the floor, resting her head on his leg.

“Feeling any better?” William asks quietly, running his hands through her slightly damp hair.

“Barely,” Lizzie whimpers. “I feel sore.”

“Yea…well,” William starts, giving her a sympathetic smile.

“Oh god,” Lizzie mumbles, burying her face against his leg. “I really did that? I thought I dreamt that.”

“You did,” William nods.

“Here I am talking about having more self-control,” Lizzie mutters.

“Um…it was an incredible sight,” William admits.

“I bet,” Lizzie says, a bit despondently. “It’s a haze to me.”

“I’ll have to make it more memorable next time then,” William teases. “I’ll even lend you a hand.”

“You’re terrible,” Lizzie says. William notices the hint of a smile forming at the corners of her mouth. “Remind me never to have shots with your sister again.”

“It sounds like Charlotte was behind most of this,” William says, Lizzie sighing as he strokes her ear. “Did you get many questions wrong?”

“No” Lizzie starts and pauses for a minute, bringing a hand up to her mouth. William offers her a hand to help her back to the toilet but she shoos it away, as the feeling of nausea is dissipating.

“You don’t have to talk right now. It’s okay,” William says softly, going back to brushing his hands through her hair. “Did you have a good time?”

Lizzie nods and he smiles. She searches for his free hand blindly and he holds it out before she laces their fingers together. A few minutes pass before either of them say anything.

“Everybody knows about the coffee table,” Lizzie whispers.

“Well, shit,” William says and he hears a small chuckle come from Lizzie. “I suppose that’s my fault.”

“It’s not mine,” Lizzie murmurs.

They fall back into a comfortable silence as he twirls a strand of her hair around his finger. Lizzie leisurely brings her legs closer to her chest which is a sign to William that she’s getting cold.

“We can’t stay on the bathroom floor all night,” William says. “We should get you back to bed.”

“I want some water,” Lizzie replies, lifting her head up to look at him.

“There’s some on the bedside table,” William says.

“Cold water,” she amends.

“Alright,” William says. “Let’s get you up.”

“Geez. I don’t even remember changing,” Lizzie says, completely sitting up and looking at her wardrobe. William stands and then helps her up off the floor. She catches her reflection in the mirror as they exit the bathroom, pale and her hair all frizzy. “I look like crap.”

“You do not,” William assures her.

“You can tell the truth once in a while,” Lizzie says, leaning against him as they head towards the kitchen. “It’s not like I’m going to _not_ marry you.”

“Not falling for it,” William replies, squeezing her arm.

“Lucky me,” Lizzie says. William flips on the dimmer switch to the kitchen as they emerge from the hallway. “Oh good. The girls brought in my gifts.”

“You don’t remember that either? Gigi and Charlotte brought you home,” William says as she slides onto a stool.

“After that last drink, it all blends together,” Lizzie sighs. “I think…I think I crawled somewhere.”

“Lizzie on all fours? Never,” William frowns.

“Don’t make me feel worse,” Lizzie pouts, resting her head on her arms. He shakes his head before grabbing two glasses from the cupboard. He pours them both cold water and hands a glass to her. Lizzie closes her eyes as she takes a sip.

“So,” William murmurs, taking the seat next to her. “Get anything good?”

“Possibly,” Lizzie says, nursing her water. William pokes around and Lizzie nudges him. “Hey. You’ll spoil things.”

“Were you going to surprise me with these?” William asks with a charming look, pulling out the handcuffs from Jane’s basket.

“Oh no,” Lizzie mutters, color returning to her cheeks.

“What else is in here?” William asks playfully.

“Will, stooop,” Lizzie chuckles, rubbing her temples for a moment.

“Hey. Maybe these will come in handy on my day,” William teases, waggling his eyebrows.

“Or mine,” Lizzie says and William hums in assent.

“Now I really do want to know what else you got,” William says before Lizzie swats his hand away.

“I’ll pack it all,” Lizzie says. “I’ve got room in my suitcase.”

“I’ve got room too,” William suggests.

“That would defeat the purpose,” Lizzie says, resting her head against his shoulder.

“Just trying to help,” William murmurs, kissing the top of her head.

“You save that room for…” Lizzie yawns. “…presents.”

“Mmmhmm,” William says, noticing Lizzie’s eyes starting to droop. “Let’s get you back to bed. Some sleep is better than no sleep and we have a busy day tomorrow.”

“Last night together before we’re married too,” Lizzie mumbles, sliding off the stool.

“Too true,” William whispers as she leans heavily against him. “You’re going to have to do some of the walking here.”

“Practice, for later,” Lizzie mutters.

“I’m not carrying you over any thresholds until we’re married,” William says.

“Something to look forward to,” Lizzie hums.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to somenewgrace and Jess for shopping with me for everything in this chapter!
> 
> Thanks to Teresa, as always, for helping me mold this chapter to my liking.
> 
> Are you guys excited? Only one more chapter (and day!) until the wedding!


	47. Practice Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day before Lizzie and William's wedding and everything is set...almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are...one last chapter until the big one.

_Friday, January 30 th (1 day until the wedding)_

William wakes up early in the morning, despite the interruption in the middle of the night. The bedside clock blinks 7:42 am and he’s surprised he feels as rested as he does. He looks over at Lizzie, half buried into the pillow and still sound asleep. He had plans for this morning but he’s going to have to alter them now considering the way Lizzie felt last night. He leans over and brushes some hair away from her face before kissing her temple.

“Lizzie, love,” William whispers near her ear. “One more day.”

Lizzie stirs in response before her eyes slowly open. William smiles at her and a ghost of a smile hits the corner of her lips before she pulls the sheets over her head.

“What are you doing?” William chuckles.

“Hiding,” Lizzie moans from beneath the layers. “I look gross, my head hurts and my breath is bad.”

“You look beautiful,” William offers and she shakes her head under the sheets.

“Stop being charming,” Lizzie grumbles. “More sleep.”

“When would you like me to wake you up?” William asks as she peeks out of the covers, keeping her nose and mouth covered.

“Tomorrow,” Lizzie says, a bit muffled.

“Can’t do that,” William says, amused. “Charlotte is picking you up at ten thirty and we have rehearsal at three.”

“Wake me up with enough time to shower,” Lizzie mumbles.

“Alright,” William says softly, leaning in and kissing her forehead. He throws the sheets off himself and starts getting out of bed when they hear ringing coming from Lizzie’s purse.

“It’s probably my mom,” Lizzie says pathetically. He goes to grab her phone and nods to let her know that she’s right.

“I’ll take care of it. You try to get more sleep,” William says before leaving the room to answer the phone.

~~~~~~~

After William talks with Lizzie’s mother about the schedule for the afternoon, he makes a few phone calls of his own to rearrange morning plans. A little before nine thirty, he returns to the bedroom to wake Lizzie up and make sure she actually gets out of bed.

William quietly laughs to himself as he walks into the bedroom. There’s a sizeable lump in the middle of their bed and he knows it’s Lizzie all curled up, a position she sleeps in when she’s not feeling well. All the pillows are on top of her, completely hiding her from view. As much as he wants to let her keep sleeping, she has to get up to be ready for the day. He makes a detour to the bathroom and grabs a bottle of Tylenol and Aspirin from the medicine cabinet. William places the bottles down on the bedside table before kneeling on the mattress, removing the pillows and slowly revealing Lizzie.

“Lizzie,” William says, rubbing her arm. “It’s time to get up.”

“Liar,” Lizzie replies hoarsely and he chuckles.

“Come on, beautiful. You need to get up,” William says and she groans. “I’m going to throw your words right back at you.”

“Don’t be mean,” Lizzie says, glaring at him.

“I think you should take a shower. It will make you feel better,” William says pointedly, offering her a hand. She reluctantly takes it and he helps her sit up. “Now, Tylenol or Aspirin?”

“Aspirin. Max dose,” Lizzie says, taking the pills he drops in her hand. He hands her a glass of water and she takes a big swig as she swallows them. She sits still for a moment with her eyes closed and William waits patiently until she opens them.

“Shower?” William asks when she finally opens her eyes.

“Shower,” Lizzie nods, getting up and shuffling into the bathroom.

~~~~~~~

Lizzie walks into the living room a little while later to find William hidden behind the open refrigerator door. He closes it just as she’s passing him and he smiles at her.

“She lives!” William says playfully as she walks into his arms. He puts the juice down on the counter beside him and wraps his arms around her. “Feeling any better?”

“Mmmhmm,” Lizzie hums.

“Are you feeling up for some breakfast?” William asks, looking down at her. “You’ve still got some time before Charlotte arrives.”

“Something light, maybe,” Lizzie shrugs before glancing over to the kitchen island. “Will!”

A bouquet of yellow tulips sits at the center of the island with a bowl of cut up fruit next to it. A plate of plain bagels with assorted jams and cream cheese is set on the other side of the flowers.

“I had to alter my plans a little,” William says, walking over and popping a grape in his mouth. “I initially intended to have more delivered but I didn’t think you would eat it.”

“You had this planned all along?” Lizzie asks, smelling the flowers as he nods. “How did I not hear anything?”

“You were in your little cocoon,” William chuckles. “I just wanted to do something for our last morning alone before everything gets hectic.”

“You are fantastic,” Lizzie says simply.

“As are you,” William says.

“Speaking of hectic…” Lizzie starts and William picks up the hint.

“Your parents called to ask about the schedule again,” William says. “And I will be taking them out for a little sight-seeing and lunch while you’re with the girls.”

“You’re a liar,” Lizzie’s eyes widen.

“You keep using that word. I do not think it means you think it means,” William says with a smirk. 

“You…” Lizzie starts and then laughs. She walks over to him and cups his neck with her hands before pulling him in for a short and tender kiss. He beams at her as she pulls back and he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Mmm. Minty,” William teases, smacking his lips together.

“I brushed my teeth twice. Just in case,” Lizzie says.

“I’d say you passed the test,” William replies and Lizzie sighs before resting her forehead against his chest.

“You’re really taking my parents out to lunch?” Lizzie asks as he starts caressing her back

“I didn’t think you would be feeling well enough this morning to deal with your _energetic_ mom just yet,” William jokes, earning him a chuckle from Lizzie. “Though your dad said she’s surprisingly calm right now.”

“Thank you,” Lizzie says softly, pulling back to look at him.

“I’m here to do whatever you need me to do,” William replies. “Besides, I thought it would be nice to spend some time with your parents.”

“I think I’m in love with you,” Lizzie says simply.

“It’s not a big deal,” William says, trailing his fingers up and down her arms. “But I’ll take it.”

“When are you going?” Lizzie asks, taking a bagel.

“They’ll be here shortly after you leave,” William says. “Your dad insisted on driving.”

“He tends to,” Lizzie says. “Are you going to take them somewhere super fancy for lunch?”

“I was thinking of taking them to the little bistro,” William replies. “Maybe get them addicted to the same cake.”

“Nooo. That cake is sacred! My mom will bug me to send her some all the time,” Lizzie pouts and William grins.

“I’m kidding,” William says, leaning in and kissing her cheek. “I’ll let them decide.”

“Good,” Lizzie smiles. She glances at the spread in front of her and grabs a couple pieces of fruit to go along with her torn apart bagel. William grabs a glass from the cupboard and pours himself some juice before sitting down next to Lizzie, watching her play with her food more than eat it.

A knock on the door startles them a few minutes later and Lizzie goes to answer it while William gets up and puts her plate away.

“Mooorning,” Charlotte says, surprisingly chipper when Lizzie opens the door. Gigi, on the other hand, is wearing her largest and darkest sunglasses and gives Lizzie a feeble hello. She invites them both in and William immediately smirks at Gigi when he gets a glimpse of her.

“Don’t give me that face,” Gigi grumbles.

“I’m doing nothing of the sort,” William says innocently. He offers fruit to Charlotte and she happily helps herself.

“How are you looking better than me?” Gigi asks, looking at Lizzie and plopping herself onto the stool.

“One, I have this guy to take care of me,” Lizzie says, pointing to William who cheekily waves. “And two, I didn’t fare so well last night.”

“I had a pretty good night’s sleep,” Charlotte says smugly before taking a bite of melon.

“Stop rubbing it in already. If I had one less drink, I’d be there too,” Gigi replies. “I just need time.”

“You’re right on that cusp,” Lizzie says and Gigi nods.

“We should get going. We’ve got to pick up everybody else,” Charlotte says, grabbing a bagel to go. “Thanks for the food, William.”

“You’re welcome. Do you want to take some to share?” William offers.

“I’m sure there’s food at the hotel,” Charlotte says which makes Gigi snort.

“You should probably take a jacket, Lizzie. It’s kind of gloomy outside,” Gigi says.

“Is it? I hope it doesn’t rain,” Lizzie frowns, glancing out to the view from the living room.

“You know how the weather is,” William says, rubbing her shoulder. “Foggy one minute and sunny the next.”

“I guess so,” Lizzie says, shrugging it off but William sees the concern in her eyes.

“The forecast calls for sun tomorrow. Everything will be okay,” William says softly. Gigi and Charlotte start walking towards the front door to give them a minute.

“I know. I’m allowed to worry a little,” Lizzie replies, smiling at him.

“Yes, you are,” William says, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “Have fun with the girls.”

“I will. Have fun with my parents,” Lizzie says and he smiles again. “I should be back by two.”

“Come on bride to be! We’ve got an appointment!” Charlotte calls from down the hall.

“I’m coming! Sheesh,” Lizzie says, grabbing her bag and jacket from the table. “You’re so impatient.”

“Someone’s got to keep you on schedule,” Charlotte grins at her.

~~~~~~~

Charlotte pulls up to Fairmont Heritage Place a short time later, spotting Lydia and Jane sitting on a bench outside. Jane waves and she nudges Lydia to get her attention.

“Good morning!” Jane says, sliding into the back seat.

“Morning,” Lydia says, a bit more sluggishly, closing the door.

“Where’s Mary?” Lizzie asks as Charlotte starts driving again

“Currently dead to the world,” Lydia says, giving her a look. “She may rejoin us by the rehearsal dinner.”

“I made sure she had plenty of water to drink before we left,” Jane says.

“How are you two feeling?” Charlotte asks.

“Once I have that mimosa then I will be just fine,” Lydia says, slouching a bit.

“Good thing they’re complimentary,” Charlotte says.

“What is Bing doing today?” Lizzie asks Jane.

“He’s going to meet up with Fitz in a little bit,” Jane says. “He called William a little too late because he’s going to lunch with Mom and Dad. Did I hear that right?”

“Yea,” Lizzie says, brightening up. “Apparently he suggested it.”

“I suppose he’s the one who got you those flowers that were on the counter today?” Charlotte asks.

“You suppose correctly,” Lizzie says.

“Thank you, Lizzie,” Gigi says and Lizzie looks at her.

“For what?” Lizzie asks.

“For turning my brother into an actual human being,” Gigi deadpans and the rest of the girls laugh.

~~~~~~

“Oh my god, Char. If I could kiss you right now, I would,” Lizzie hums with her eyes closed, currently being attended to by three ladies; One massaging her feet, one attending to her hands and the other kneading her shoulders and scalp.

“I told you you’d like it,” Charlotte says, sitting next to her and getting her feet massaged. “Thank Gigi for recommending this place.”

“Yea. I already feel way better,” Gigi says, sitting across from her and having her nails painted.

“Lydia? Jane? You’re still with us, right?” Lizzie asks.

“Yep! Just finished my hands and it’s on to my toes,” Lydia says, showing off her fingers. “I love this color, by the way.”

“It’s classier than a French manicure,” Jane adds. “The gel will last longer and you won’t have to worry about chipping tomorrow, Lizzie.”

“Good to know,” Lizzie murmurs.

“The wedding’s only a day away! Are you getting excited, sis?” Lydia asks, getting nothing in response.

“I think we lost her,” Gigi chuckles, looking over at Lizzie. Her eyes are closed and a serene look is spreading across her face.

“Shhhh. Being pampered,” Lizzie says.

~~~~~~

“Where should we go for lunch?” Jane asks as they leave the salon.

“More importantly, what kind of time do we have for lunch?” Charlotte adds, looking to Lizzie.

“About two hours,” Lizzie says, glancing at her phone.

“Are you sure? Maybe you should check the schedule,” Charlotte teases and Lizzie glares at her.

“You’re the one who said we should stay on it,” Lizzie says, digging through her bag and pulling out a sheet of paper. “Don’t make fun of the schedule. It’s not that bad.”

“This looks like William’s handwriting,” Gigi muses.

“He wanted to write things down for today since everybody is all over the place,” Lizzie says. “I’ve got to be home by two because William wants to get to the mansion a little early. Everything is being set up and we have things to bring over."

“Okay so now I get to repeat my question that you so lovingly ignored earlier,” Lydia says. “Getting excited?”

“I’m not _getting_ excited. I _am_ excited,” Lizzie says with a cheesy smile.

“Now you just have to work on your patience,” Charlotte says.

“That’s why you’re here, Char,” Lizzie says fondly. “To keep me sane while we wait!”

~~~~~~~

Lizzie is returned home promptly at two and the girls all promise to be on time for the rehearsal. She fidgets a bit while waiting for the elevator to get to her floor, realizing how quickly the day is going by. It excites her and makes her nervous at the same time. The nervousness is almost completely reserved for the moment leading up to when she and William first see each other tomorrow, but there are still so many things that need to be worked out.

William greets her with a big smile when she walks into the apartment. She grins right back and gives him a long kiss hello, reveling in the way his arms automatically wrap around her body.

“Always the best way to be greeted,” William hums as they pull back. “Did you have a good time with everybody?”

“I did. I feel so relaxed now,” Lizzie says.

“You look more relaxed,” William says. “Let me see the handiwork.”

Lizzie brings her hands up and wiggles her fingers in front of his face before he takes ahold of both hands and lowers them a bit.

“Very pretty,” William smiles, keeping his hold on her hands. “I think they will do nicely.”

“My toes match,” Lizzie says playfully as he rubs his thumbs across her knuckles.

“Well I’m not slipping a ring on your toes, now am I?” William says and Lizzie chuckles, shaking her head.

“No but you can appreciate them much later,” Lizzie says before adding. “That's an entirely different cultural ceremony.”

“It is indeed,” William says. “Speaking of, I took everything down to the car already. Albums, wine and whatever was in your bag. We can leave at any time.”

“Really? Have I told you that I love you today?” Lizzie asks.

“I do believe you have,” William says. “It’s always nice to hear though.”

“Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie starts with a gleam in her eyes. “I love you.”

“Miss Bennet, this is so sudden!” William says in his best southern accent. “I just…I don’t know what to say.”

“I think you spent too much time with my mom today,” Lizzie cackles.

“Your mom was rather composed,” William says. “I enjoyed spending time with both of them.”

“Really?” Lizzie asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes,” William smiles. “Not a single breakdown while I was around.”

“That’s…new,” Lizzie says slowly. “Maybe she’s just saving it up.”

“Maybe. You never know,” William shrugs.

“We’ll just have to see,” Lizzie says and he nods. “In the meantime...How much time until we _really_ need to leave?”

“Uhhhm…” William glances at the clock. “Twenty minutes.”

“What do you say to spending most of that time making out with me?” Lizzie asks.

“I say…I love you and the way you think,” William grins, pulling her to the couch.

~~~~~~~

William and Lizzie pull up to the mansion to see that the place is already busy. People are unloading the trucks lined along the curb, tables and chairs being carried through the front door and around the side. William and Lizzie can’t help but smile at each other as they step out of the car.

“Seeing this makes it feel real, doesn’t it?” Lizzie asks, grabbing her bag from the back of the car.

“It does,” William says, his smile getting bigger. “We’re getting married tomorrow.”

“Have I ever told you how much I love seeing you smile?” Lizzie says, reaching up and brushing her thumb across his dimple.

“You better get used to it,” William says, grabbing her hand and kissing her palm. “It will be my main expression tomorrow.”

“That and utter shock at my beauty,” Lizzie says smugly, melodramatically shaking her hair.

“Obviously that,” William chuckles, leaning down and kissing her forehead. “I’m going to go see who will take care of all this wine.”

“I’m going to check out the courtyard,” Lizzie says, gesturing over to the side. “See if I can annoy the people setting up the chairs and make them rearrange everything.”

“Don’t cause any trouble,” William laughs.

“I would never,” Lizzie says, giving him an impish grin.

William heads inside to find someone and Lizzie goes around to the side to where the ceremony will be taking place. When she was finally able to check out the venue with William, she instantly fell in love with the intimate outdoor space. They stood on the stone steps and could easily imagine the whole thing. Now, it’s even easier to imagine as she sees everything start to take shape. The first few rows of chairs are set up while the rest are scattered around, some of them lying on the ground.

Lizzie stands on the steps and out of the path of the workers. She glances up at the sky and sighs. There hasn’t been much to worry about during the planning of her wedding and William has been amazing at keeping it pretty stress free. But it’s the weather that’s bothering her. For the second time today, she wonders if the forecast for sun will really be true. It was supposed to be sunny today and instead, the gray clouds loom over. A chill goes through her and she zips up her sweatshirt all the way. She’s not sure how long she’s been standing there but she jumps a little when she feels hands on her waist.

“Oh,” Lizzie gasps, bringing a hand up to her chest and turning around.

“Did I scare you?” William asks, looking at her sympathetically. “I almost didn’t want to bother you. You had your concentration face on.”

“I have a concentration face?” Lizzie asks and he nods.

“It’s really cute,” William says with a half-smile. “Thinking about tomorrow?”

“Nooo. I was thinking about the delicious sandwich I had for lunch,” Lizzie says, a bit sarcastically.

“We have a back-up plan,” William replies softly, his hands holding onto her waist.

“But I love it right here,” Lizzie huffs, grabbing the lapels of his sweatshirt.

“Me too,” William says. “That’s why I firmly believe that we’ll be fine.”

“You’d better be right,” Lizzie murmurs, standing on her toes and leaning into his body. His eyes flicker from her eyes to her lips and the urge to kiss her is strong. If there weren’t three strangers twenty feet away setting up the chairs for their ceremony, he would give into that urge.

“Found the lovebirds!” Fitz calls out, pulling them out of their reverie. William steps back and takes a deep breath before turning to see Fitz and Brandon standing by the French doors. “We thought we would get here a little early just in case you needed any help.”

“Very funny,” Lizzie says, giving him a hug while Brandon greets William.

“I hear the girls had a fun party last night. Want to spill the details?” Fitz asks, waggling his eyebrows.

“Only if you spill first,” Lizzie says sweetly.

“Okay so first of all, William had a lot to –Ow!” Fitz yelps, rubbing his arm after William hits him. “Why’d you hit me, man?”

“Because if he hadn’t, I would have,” Brandon says, grinning at him.

“You’re all against me,” Fitz grumbles, turning to go back inside. “I’m going to go find somebody else who loves me.”

“I’m sure my mom would be willing to adopt you,” Lizzie teases. “She should be here shortly.”

Sure enough, the rest of the wedding party as well as her parents and Henry arrive within a few minutes. Lizzie gives both her mom and dad a big hug when she sees them.

“I’m so happy you’re here,” Lizzie says to her dad.

“Where else would we be?” Mr. Bennet says with a twinkle in his eyes. “Besides, who else would walk you down the aisle?”

“Funny, Dad,” Lizzie says, turning to her mom to hug her. “Hi Mom.”

“Lizzie,” Mrs. Bennet says warmly, giving her a hug. “We had the nicest lunch with William today! I’m sure he’s told you all about it.”

“He has, yes,” Lizzie says, glancing at William talking to Gigi and Sidney.

“This place is lovely. The pictures you sent don’t do it justice,” Mrs. Bennet says, looking around. “You made the right choice havin’ the weddin’ up here. Everythin’ at home would pale in comparison!”

“You really think so? There were a few places we liked,” Lizzie replies.

“It’s very…what’s the word, dear?” Mrs. Bennet asks, patting Mr. Bennet’s shoulder.

“Big? Majestic? Regal?” Mr. Bennet offers.

“Regal!” Mrs. Bennet nods quickly. “I’m lookin’ forward to everythin’ tomorrow. Especially after dear William told us all about the details and little surprises.”

“William,” Lizzie says and he turns to her. She beckons him over and he obliges, resting a hand on her lower back as he takes his place next to her. “You told Mom about the surprises? Am I the only one who doesn’t know now?”

“Sorry,” William says, smiling sheepishly.

“Oh, don’t fret Lizzie,” Mrs. Bennet says, smiling at William. “It’s obvious that he loves you very much. He’s just excited. Are you, honey?”

“Uh yes, Mrs. Bennet,” William nods. “I am.”

“I’m sorry to interrupt but we should really start the rehearsal,” Henry says as he walks up to them. Lizzie and William agree and Henry asks them all to take seats for a few minutes.

Henry goes over the specifics of how the ceremony will go for the next few minutes. The guys keep snickering behind William and Lizzie until Lizzie gives them a glare that shuts them up. Then Henry has the bridal party come up so William and Lizzie can figure out the best placements for everyone. Once the partnering and positioning is to their liking, Henry goes through a rough version of the ceremony. Lizzie can’t help but make a face at William to make him stop staring at her so intensely. It works and it makes him laugh, which gets the guys going again. Surprisingly, it’s Charlotte who gets the guys to calm down this time and Lizzie shows her gratitude.

“Alright, let’s try a full run through,” Henry suggests. “Then you should be free to go.”

“I do have a few questions before we do,” William says to Henry.

“And hopefully _some_ people will be more well behaved tomorrow,” Lizzie says pointedly as they walk away.

“We’re just entertaining ourselves!” Fitz says defensively.

“We’re sorry, Lizzie,” Bing apologizes as they head towards the side gate.

“What are we going to do with your husband?” Lizzie asks, linking arms with Jane.

“We can’t get rid of him. I’m quite fond of him,” Jane says, Bing glancing over his shoulder and grinning at her.

“We could separate them,” Charlotte jokingly suggests.

“We’re not toddlers,” Brandon says.

“No. You’re more like middle school boys,” Gigi tuts.

“Sidney’s the only one behaving,” Lydia points out.

“Um…I may have been the one to get them started,” Sidney says guiltily and the guys start laughing again.

William spends a few minutes talking to Henry about his own mark for the start of the ceremony, figuring out if it’s more logical to be on the top or bottom stair. Lizzie watches with amusement from afar while Fitz and the girls start playing hopscotch, which is permanently etched into the ground. Finally, William is ready and everybody lines up with their partners.

“Oh wait,” Lizzie says. “I don’t know the music. What’s the tempo for us?”

“Don’t worry,” Lydia says.

“We know it,” Charlotte adds. “Just follow us.”

“So helpful,” Lizzie deadpans.

“Nice try but we’re not telling,” Gigi says and all the girls grin at her.

Gigi and Sidney go first with Lydia and Brandon close behind them. Lizzie loosely links arms with her dad and they wait a few moments after Charlotte and Bing go before going themselves. The group starts jokingly humming the wedding march for her despite all of them knowing it won’t be the tune she walks to tomorrow. William is waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her with a grin on his face and Bing pokes his shoulder to tease him.

“You’re a terrible best man,” William says, looking over his shoulder.

“Bing and I could switch, if you’d like,” Fitz jokes.

“Who’s to say you wouldn’t be worse?” William asks. “Your wingman skills were atrocious.”

“We are at your rehearsal for your wedding, dude!” Fitz points out.

“Thanks to meee!” Gigi speaks up from the other side.

“Can we focus on the person walking down the aisle please?” Lizzie says, standing about five feet in front of William. Henry merely shakes his head in amusement.

“Okay, Mr. Bennet,” Henry says. “This is where you give away Lizzie. I’ll ask you who gives this woman and you will reply.”

“My reply,” Mr. Bennet says with a hint of a smile.

“I see where Lizzie gets her sarcasm,” William chuckles, walking the few feet and taking Lizzie’s hand. He leads them up the few stone steps towards Henry

“Now, you’re welcome to stand however you’d like. Some face each other and some face me,” Henry says and they turn towards each other. William does it slightly robotically and Lizzie lets out a small giggle. “Then I ask if anybody has any objections—”

“Nope,” William and Lizzie say at the same time, making them both laugh.

“Lizzie and I don’t want that,” William says.

“We don’t need any jokesters,” Lizzie finishes, a couple of the girls looking at Fitz.

“Oh, come on!” Fitz frowns and Brandon massages his shoulder in sympathy.

“I will…make a note of that,” Henry says, writing in his folder. “Alright so I’ll say my introduction and then you two will say your vows. William, you would go first.”

“Insert words that will make you cry,” William smirks.

“Good goal there, Darce,” Brandon says and William flashes him a grin.

“And then Lizzie,” Henry continues.

“Insert _better_ words that will make you cry _more_ ,” Lizzie says smugly. “And maybe laugh.”

“That’s my girl,” Charlotte says and Lizzie gives her a high five.

“Once you two are finished, I’ll ask you to both exchange ‘I dos’,” Henry says. “Once again, William…you would go first.”

“I suppose,” William bobs his head.

“Since there’s nobody else,” Lizzie says with a smile. Henry laughs a little.

“When you two are finished, you’ll exchange rings,” Henry says. “That’s where you step in, Bing.”

Bing hands William imaginary rings and then Lizzie and William pretend to put them on each other.

“Perfect,” Henry says. “I’ll announce you husband and wife, you may kiss and then you are free to celebrate.”

“Finally,” William grins. Lizzie yelps in surprise as he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder before he starts walking away from the wedding party, who are in hysterics.

“It’s not actually official!” Fitz calls out after them.

“Will!” Lizzie cries out in amusement as he walks them all the way up the aisle and through the gate to the front. “You better not do this tomorrow!”

“But it’s so much fun,” William teases, patting the back of her leg as he keeps walking with her over his shoulder.

A man comes out of the front door and heads straight to William, unfazed by what he sees.

“Excuse me, Mr. Darcy?” the man asks.

“Yes, that would be me,” William says, ignoring Lizzie and her ineffectual attempts to escape his hold.

“The photo booth is all set up for tomorrow,” he says. “You’ve got enough photo paper in there to last you an entire day. I tested it to make sure and you shouldn’t have any issues. If you do, you can call this number and someone will come right away.”

The man hands William his card before he heads to his truck. William is glancing at the card when Lizzie squeezes his butt.

“You can put me down any time now,” Lizzie says, seeing the rest of the wedding party walking through the gate.

“Oh geez. I’m sorry,” William laughs as he puts her down. “Do you want to test out the photo booth?”

“There is no answer other than yes,” Lizzie nods happily. She puts up a finger signaling to hold on as everybody reaches them. “Once the ceremony is over, we’ll meet out here for pictures and that should take some time. Then the reception and fun times can start!”

“Are we doing any special entrance?” Sidney asks.

“Can we dance?!” Gigi perks up.

“I don’t see why not,” William says, Lizzie smiling to herself at how easily he agrees.

 “Okay. We’re pretty much done. Dinner reservations are at six and we’ll go on from there,” Lizzie says.

“I have printed directions to Luce if anybody needs them,” Charlotte offers.

“Are you sure you don’t need any help?” Jane asks.

“We just have to talk to a couple people inside and then we’re heading home,” Lizzie says.

“Thank you for the offer though,” William adds

“Mom? Dad? Did you need anything before the dinner?” Lizzie asks.

“Oh no. Bing offered to entertain us!” Mrs. Bennet clucks, Bing and William exchange looks.

“I’m more than happy to,” Bing replies. “We should get going before we lose any more time.”

“Oh course! Rehearsal was lovely. See you soon!” Mrs. Bennet waves as she follows them to the car.

“Sam’s coming to the dinner, right?” Lizzie asks Charlotte. William walks over to Henry to talk to him for a few minutes.

“He is. He’s getting off work early which should be about…now, actually,” Charlotte says, checking the time. “I’m holding up Gigi. I’ll see you guys tonight.”

As the rest of the group heads to their cars, William shakes hands with Henry and he leaves.

“Did you convince Henry to come to dinner?” Lizzie asks as he walks back to her.

“He has plans with Margaret and another couple,” William replies.

“It would have been nice,” Lizzie shrugs.

“I know. We’ll see them tomorrow,” William says. “Come on. We have a photo booth to test.”

William grabs her hand and heads back inside, finding the photo booth tucked in near the stairs. A small table is set up next to it and Lizzie pulls out the album designated to be the photographic guest book as well as some fancy pens. A little box of props sits on the table as well and Lizzie adds a few personal props, William raising an eyebrow at the familiar bowtie.

“Don’t give me that look,” Lizzie says, pulling more stuff from her bag.

“I’m just curious where the hat went,” William replies, rearranging everything on the table to make it look nice.

“It’s been retired,” Lizzie nudges his shoulder. “Only to be worn by you from now on.”

“Or you,” William says closely, leaning in towards her.

“You just really liked that, didn’t you?” Lizzie says, eying him up and down. He simply grins and takes her hand, pulling her into the booth. He takes a seat on the bench and pulls her onto his lap, Lizzie giggling against his lips as he kisses her. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“You would be correct. Alright. Let’s figure this out,” William says, adjusting her to look at the set up in the booth. Lizzie pulls the curtain closed and he presses the button below the screen, both looking at their reflections as it counts down from five. They make funny faces at each other as it flashes four times in a row. They try it out a few more times and they vary between being completely silly and really sweet pictures.

They exit the booth to check out their handiwork and they both have their favorites. William’s is him making a silly face and the rest being various stages of Lizzie laughing. Lizzie’s favorite is William staring fondly at her in the first one, her catching him in the second, her favorite smile of his in the third and them kissing in the last. They keep those for themselves and choose a few other strips before sticking them to the front of the album and the first page. William writes a little message on the first page and goes off to talk with the wedding planner one last time. Lizzie writes her own message as well as instructions on the interactive guest book. Once they’re both satisfied with everything, they head back to the car to go home.

~~~~~~~

“Lizzie? Where did you put my groomsmen gifts?” William asks, sitting at the edge of the bed to put on his dress shoes.

“They’re in a bag by the door with my gifts for the bridesmaids,” Lizzie says, her voice carrying from the bathroom.

“I thought so. I just wasn’t sure,” William says, tying a shoelace.

“Are you almost ready to go?” Lizzie asks. “We need to be out of here in fifteen minutes.”

“I am…” William stands up and tugs on his vest. “All set.”

“Good!” Lizzie says, emerging from the bathroom. “How do I look?”

“That dress looks even better on you than it did on the hanger,” William says, whistling. She’s wearing a blue and white polka dot dress with little black flats. Her hair is full and curly, just like the way William likes. She does a little twirl for him and laughs when he gives her a clap.

“Can I just say how much I love that you found a tie to match my dress?” Lizzie says, closing the distance between them. She reaches up and straightens the knot up a little before running her hands down his shirt and vest to smooth it out. William is sporting a blue three piece suit that practically matches the color of her dress. “You look incredibly handsome, sir.”

“Why thank you,” William smiles at her.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you pulling out all the stops to get me all riled up,” Lizzie gives him a look before pulling away and heading into the closet.

“I can’t help my affinity for well-made suits or that my fiancée finds me irresistible in them,” William says, quirking an eyebrow.

“You could probably help one of those,” Lizzie muses, coming out with a little purse.

“Impossible,” William says.

“Either way,” Lizzie says as they leave the bedroom. “I’m just going to round our tally all the way up to twenty. Some of those are from last night.”

“I figured,” William smirks.

“Don’t be a little know it all,” Lizzie tuts, throwing him a look over her shoulder. William closes the space between them and wraps his arms around her stomach, Lizzie giggling as he pulls her in close.

“I’m not the one who’s little in this relationship,” William replies, bending his head down towards her. He pushes her hair to the side and starts placing a few kisses on her neck.

“You’re all about the little factor lately,” Lizzie murmurs, sliding her hand across his arm until she covers his hand.

“Sometimes…I’m still surprised how overpowering you are,” William says.

“Will?” Lizzie looks back at him with a quizzical expression.

“Emotionally…how much I love you and how much I love you being in my life,” William says and her expression softens. He smiles and places a single kiss behind her ear. “That and how much I miss your body against, beneath and above mine.”

“Geez. We picked an amazing time to stop having sex,” Lizzie grumbles, turning around in his arms to face him. She rests her hands against his chest, tracing the faint pattern of his vest with her fingers.

“I think we made the right choice,” William says quietly, watching her movements. “Yes, it’s very frustrating and I still want you all the time…”

“But?” Lizzie looks up at him, gazing into those steel blue eyes that look back at her so intensely.

“We haven’t been late to anything this week,” William says and Lizzie throws her head back in laughter.

“You are so silly, sometimes,” Lizzie takes a deep breath.

“I try,” William says, smiling at her. “Honestly, as frustrating as it’s been…I look at it as the icing on the cake.”

“The wedding cake,” Lizzie quips and he nods.

“It really does make the whole day extraordinary,” William says softly, giving her a short kiss. “And guess what?”

“You have something special to wear for tomorrow night,” Lizzie teases.

“Oh. I really hope you like it,” William says, stepping back and gesturing his hands. “It doesn’t leave much to the imagination but it’s made of lycra. It has neon green stripes on the sides.”

“Ummm. Is there time to back out yet?” Lizzie asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Not much. Less than twenty four hours,” William says and she lights up.

“You’re right!” Lizzie beams.

“This time tomorrow,” William says. “We’ll be married.”

“That sounds perfect,” Lizzie says, sighing. “But in the meantime, we need to go or we _will_ be late!”

“Best to not give more material to the giggling teenage boys,” William says, tugging at his vest and heading towards the front door.

“What is _with_ them today?” Lizzie asks, grabbing the big gift bag.

“Who knows anymore,” William shrugs.

~~~~~~

Gigi and Sidney are already at Luce and waiting inside when William and Lizzie arrive. They’re both dressed just as fancy with Sidney in a jacket, tie and slacks. Gigi is wearing a knee length sleeveless silver dress with a tiny black belt in the middle that sparkles as she moves. She has black flats to match the belt and her hair is loose and wavy.

“Hey! I love your dress, Gigi! How long have you two been here?” Lizzie asks, giving them hugs.

“Just a few minutes,” Gigi says. “Looking handsome, William!”

“Thank you, Gigi,” William smiles. “You’re looking quite lovely, yourself.”

“My brother the charmer,” Gigi says, her cheeks brightening.

“Is Charlotte with you?” Lizzie asks.

“She and Sam were just a few minutes behind us so they should be here any minute,” Sidney says, glancing back. Sure enough, Charlotte and Sam are walking towards them hand in hand. Sam is wearing a black suit with a white shirt and black tie. Charlotte is looking dazzling in a V necked cap sleeve purple dress with pleated skirt.

“Char!” Lizzie says and Charlotte grins, waving at her.

“Everybody is looking so snazzy!” Charlotte says.

“And cold,” Gigi admits.

“Let’s go inside then!” Lizzie says. “We can warm up and the rest of the group should be able to find their way.”

Once they all get inside, the hostess leads them to the private room at the back of the restaurant. Lizzie jokes with Gigi that she matches the silvery décor of the room and they both laugh. Lizzie’s parents arrive soon after with Jane, Lydia and Bing just as Lizzie takes a seat.

“Jane! Please tell me you made that dress!” Lizzie gasps as she and William get back up.

“I did!” Jane perks up. Her dress looks like another one of a kind original; sleeveless and made of black and white lace. The top half is white layered with black lace underneath while the lower half is black lace. The bottom hem has white lace shooting up like flames.

William greets the rest of the family and has a short talk with Lizzie’s parents while she fawns over the details of Jane’s dress.

“If you keep this up, we’ll never eat,” Lydia appears from behind Lizzie.

“Oh hush, you,” Lizzie grins, turning around and giving her a hug. “And your dress is super cute! I can see why you were excited about it.”

“I kind of want to borrow it,” Jane says, nudging Lydia. Her black and peach A-line dress is incredibly flattering on Lydia. Her tulle layered skirt swishes as she sways in place.

“Mom was being all dorky about it,” Lydia rolls her eyes.

“How was your afternoon with Bing as host?” Lizzie asks quietly.

“A little weird,” Lydia says and Jane nods subtly.

“What do you mean?” Lizzie asks.

“Mom is still super calm,” Lydia says, leaning in so nobody else can hear. “It’s strange to see her like this. It’s like…she’s up to something.”

“I’m sure it’s not that, Lydia,” Jane says. “She was very excited this afternoon.”

“But not like she was on your wedding weekend?” Lizzie offers.

“It finally happened. She used up her lifetime supply of mom freakouts,” Lydia teases and Lizzie snorts.

“Oh stop,” Jane nudges.

“Giiiiirls,” Mrs. Bennet says from the across the room and they all turn. “Look at them, William. Actin’ just like when they were little. Huddled in a corner and talkin’ only to each other. They’re all so grown up now.”

“And all looking very lovely, if I may add,” Mr. Bennet says.

“Daaaad,” all three girls protest.

“That couldn’t have been better timed if it had been planned,” Sam chuckles.

~~~~~~~~

Fitz and Brandon show up with Mary, Lizzie’s aunt and Randy. Drinks are ordered and Lizzie gives a very brief speech welcoming everyone. There is no lack of conversation amongst the large group and time zooms by as dinner is served. Soon enough, their plates are being cleared and Lizzie and William decide to take this time to present gifts to the wedding party. They both get up and William goes to grab the large bag while Fitz clinks his glass.

“Thank you, Fitz,” Lizzie chuckles. “William and I hope you’re all enjoying yourselves. We thought we would take this time to show our appreciation to our friends for helping out so much with this wedding.”

“Ooh presents!” Lydia pipes up and everyone laughs. Lizzie glances at William and he begins passing out gifts to the bridal party. Gigi grins when he hands one to her and she squeezes his hand, earning a fond smile from him.

“I wanted to thank you ladies for being here tonight. I don’t know where I would be without any of you. Jane and Lydia, I feel incredibly lucky to have you as sisters and to be able to share all of this with you. I love you both so much,” Lizzie says and they both smile at her. “Charlotte, you have been in my life since the beginning of time. At least the beginning of _our_ time. If William should be jealous of anybody, it would be you.”

“True,” William nods and Charlotte laughs.

“Thank you for being my voice of reason when I couldn’t figure it out. Last but not least…Gigi, I haven’t known you as long as these girls but I love you just as much. You get a lot of credit for William and I being together. Not all of it but a lot.” Lizzie says and Gigi waves her hand in protest, clearly trying not to cry. “It’s been a pleasure becoming friends with you and I’m thrilled that we’re becoming sisters as well.”

“You can open them now,” William says, realizing the girls are waiting for a cue. Gigi and Jane laugh while wiping away tears and they all tear open their presents. They all receive the same necklace, a single pearl surrounded by an infinity charm and hanging from a silver chain. Their second gift is a picture frame, all holding a unique picture of Lizzie and the bridesmaid in question. Lizzie explains that each picture is a favorite of hers and the necklace is for the wedding. Lengthy hugs and laughter is exchanged between the girls, William included. It takes a few minutes for the room to settle back down so that William can present his gifts. Lizzie gives William a kiss on the cheek before grabbing his gifts and passing them out to the groomsmen.

“I don’t want to sound like I’m repeating what Lizzie said,” William starts.

“I’m a hard act to follow,” Lizzie teases, doing a curtsy.

“Thank you,” William chuckles. “I haven’t always been the most outgoing person. It would seem that my sister is the one who inherited that trait. So, it’s a wonder how I have surrounded myself with some of the most outgoing people I know. Fitz and Bing, you have been around for longer than I can remember. I am truly grateful for your friendship. You have both been there to help me through the difficult times as well as the good times. To be able to share, without a doubt, the best day of my life with you guys makes it that much better.”

“You deserve it, man,” Fitz says, lifting his glass and gesturing towards him.

“All the happiness,” Bing adds, following Fitz and gesturing his glass towards William.

“I have to say how appreciative I am to know you, Brandon. Partially because Fitz’s head would probably be massive right now without you –”

“I take offense!” Fitz tuts.

“No, you don’t,” Brandon chuckles, caressing his arm.

“It’s true,” Gigi adds, grinning at Fitz.

“Point proven,” William smirks. “You are so welcoming and honest to everyone. All I can claim is that I’ve known you for five more minutes than Fitz has but in those five minutes, I knew I had met a lifelong friend. Thank you for everything.”

Brandon is silent but he raises his glass to him and they share a smile.

“Sidney, I know we’ve all given you a bit of a hard time in the past,” William says and Gigi snorts. “We Darcys’ may be small in number but we are fiercely protective of each other. I’m glad that I’ve had all this time to know you. You make my sister happy and, by extension, make me happy.”

Gigi exchanges a thankful glance with William while the guys start opening their gifts.

“These are classy, Darcy!” Fitz says, pulling out a pair of sterling silver oval cufflinks lined with black enamel.

“Something for you guys to wear tomorrow,” William says.

“I helped pick them,” Lizzie says proudly.

“Did you help pick this watch too because it’s gorgeous,” Brandon asks, gingerly pulling out a black quartz pocket watch with silver chain.

“So you won’t be late tomorrow,” William jokes.

“But we’re with you all day,” Bing points out, handing the watch to Jane who is leaning against his shoulder.

“I told him not to use that joke,” Lizzie says, giving him a look and the guys snicker.

“These gifts are perfect, Darcy,” Fitz stands up and walks over to give him a hug. He lightly claps his back as he pulls away and they share a smile. The noise level in the room starts to rise again as everyone gets up from their chairs, checking out each other’s gifts. Gigi quietly sneaks out of the room as Lizzie goes over to William.

“Are you teasing me?” William asks lightly. Lizzie grabs the lapels of his jacket, standing on her toes and leans in close as William takes hold of her waist.

“I would never,” Lizzie says, her cheeks rosy as she smiles at him. William chuckles and closes the distance between them to give her a light kiss. “Do you wanna…?”

“Yea,” William says, his eyes flickering over to her parents.

She grabs an envelope from the bag and they go over to Lizzie’s parents, taking advantage of the scattered attention.

“Lizzie, this is a wonderful dinner,” Mrs. Bennet says sweetly, getting up from her chair. “Did you pick this restaurant, William? It’s so snazzy.”

“We picked it together, Mrs. Bennet,” William says as Mr. Bennet joins her side. “I’m very glad you’re enjoying your evening. Lizzie and I…um, we wanted to thank you.”

“Whatever for?” Mrs. Bennet asks.

“Indirectly, your help. You may feel like you haven’t contributed much to this wedding but…” William pauses.

“He was going to thank you for having me,” Lizzie teases, nudging his shoulder.

“You raised a wonderful woman and I am very appreciative of your efforts,” William says.

“William,” Mr. Bennet says, grabbing his shoulder. “You should know by now. She was this tenacious and self-determined even as a child.”

“Dad, don’t…I am just like you,” Lizzie says, shaking her head. William gives her a little smile.

“Anyway, we’d like to give you this gift,” William says, handing him an envelope. Mrs. Bennet huddles close to Mr. Bennet as he opens it up. He pulls out a gift certificate to a favorite restaurant of theirs and the details of a hotel nearby.

“William and I thought you two would enjoy a date night of sorts,” Lizzie says. “Your favorite restaurant followed by a night at the hotel. You have standing reservations so you can pick whatever weekend you’d like to go.”

“There’s a little extra gift when you choose your weekend,” William says, pointing it out.

“Oooh. A massage!” Mrs. Bennet lights up. “I can’t wait!”

“It’s very thoughtful. Thank you,” Mr. Bennet says, giving them both a hug.

Mrs. Bennet hurries over to Jane and Lydia to show them the gift while Mr. Bennet keeps talking with Lizzie and William. After a few minutes, Gigi returns to the room with two restaurant employees closely behind her. One goes to the projector hanging above them and presses a little button to turn it on while the other pulls down a screen hidden amongst the curtains.

“Gigi? What’s going on?” William asks.

“Have a little patience, William,” Gigi says with a twinkle in her eyes.

“Alright…” William says while everyone sits down. He takes his seat next to Lizzie and gives her a look, who shrugs her shoulders, looking just as lost. A few servers come in and distribute dessert to the whole party while Gigi is quickly shown how to use the projector.

“Okay…so I know you might be a bit confused and you said no surprises but I couldn’t resist,” Gigi says, looking to William and Lizzie. “Lizzie, you know that it’s just been me and William for the longest time. Very few people got to see the side of my brother I got to see and even fewer people saw him with his guard down. I love you William, but there’s no denying how awkward you were with people.”

Lizzie bumps into William’s shoulder and he ducks his head, both smiling as they join hands under the table.

“William worked so hard to make sure that I was happy all the time that he never took time for himself,” Gigi continues and William’s expression softens. “Lizzie, when you came along, I knew something was different. I have never seen my brother so affected by anybody. Then I had the opportunity to get to know you and you made it so easy to become friends with you. I couldn’t help but meddle. I wanted the best for my brother and you were it.”

“Gigi,” Lizzie sighs and William squeezes her hand before swiping his thumb across her wrist.

“For the longest time, I tried to figure out a gift I could give the both of you. An opportunity fell into my lap a little over a month ago and I took it,” Gigi says. “I got help from Fitz and Mrs. Bennet…and Lydia helped out Mrs. Bennet so thank you too.”

“Mom?” Lizzie turns to look at her mom, who has the biggest grin on her face.

“Your mom was on board from the beginning, Lizzie,” Gigi says. “I really enjoyed being able to talk with you, Mrs. Bennet. You and your family have been so welcoming to the two of us.”

“The more the merrier, Gigi. It has been an absolute _pleasure_ ,” Mrs. Bennet beams and Gigi smiles back at her.

“I think you know the saying,” Gigi says, pausing for a moment. “I’m not losing a brother, I’m gaining a sister. Well, it’s not exactly true, William.”

William furrows his brows and looks at her inquisitively, waiting for her to continue.

“We’re gaining an entire family,” Gigi says, her voice trembling a bit. “Three sisters for the price of one and two parents who have welcomed us into their home with open arms. It feels good, doesn’t it?”

William nods and his chair scrapes across the floor as he quickly gets up, pulling her in for a tight hug when he reaches her. He whispers something into her ear and she nods before they both quietly laugh. Lizzie gets up a moment later and taps William on the shoulder. He looks over his shoulder and he smiles at her. He pulls away, wipes away the rogue tear on Gigi’s cheek and hands her to Lizzie, who also gives her a tight hug. After a few moments, they separate and laugh at each other to break the tension.

“I don’t know about you guys but I’m hugged out now,” Gigi says and William rubs her arm. “Okay, you both need to go sit down. You guys should all be attacking your dessert already!”

The silence from the rest of the group instantly picks up as they scramble for their forks while William and Lizzie take their seats.

“I hope you two enjoy watching this as much as I’ve enjoyed making it,” Gigi says before pressing the play button on the remote. A familiar jingle plays through the speakers in the room and William and Lizzie share an amused look before he puts an arm over her shoulder, kissing her temple.

_My name is Lizzie Bennet and this is my life…_

It’s an obvious way to begin the video that Gigi has made but it’s familiar to nearly everyone. From there, baby pictures and clips of a toddler sized Lizzie fill the screen. Soon enough, a voiceover of _‘my name is William Darcy and…’_ plays before music fades in and William gets the same treatment. Baby pictures, a clip of him being brought home from the hospital and more are shown before their eyes. Lizzie leans into William as the video goes on, the group occasionally laughing at a silly picture or a soft sigh when it involves his parents. Fitz and Brandon enthusiastically clap when a shortened version of the clip is shown of Lizzie and William kissing for the first time as well as when a picture of Lizzie showing off her engagement ring pops up. Before they know it, the video ends with the words ‘To be continued…” and everybody gives a round of applause to Gigi.

Pretty soon, everybody is getting ready to leave and saying their goodbyes. Mrs. Bennet promises to be at the hotel room in the morning to get ready with the girls and then Mr. Bennet is pulling her away. Lizzie’s Aunt Martha and Randy thank them for a wonderful evening and they are gone in a flash. The rest of the group heads out of the restaurant to figure out where everybody is staying for the night.

“First, I have to change before I go to the hotel with you guys,” Lizzie says, pointing to Jane and Lydia. “Who is staying with William? Sam, are you planning to drive back?”

“I wasn’t. I knew Charlotte was going to be crashing with you so I’m taking the offer of Sidney’s couch,” Sam says, Sidney nodding in response.

“We’re going to get going actually,” Sidney says before giving a quick kiss to Gigi. “Keep me in informed so I knew when and where I’m supposed to go tomorrow.”

“I definitely will,” Gigi says, waving them off.

“Brandon?” William asks.

“Fitz is going with you guys. I’m going home,” Brandon says before turning to Fitz. “I’ll bring the tuxes in the morning. Don’t give him too hard of a hard time.”

“You don’t tease a man the night before the wedding,” Fitz rolls his eyes and William laughs. “Even I know that.”

“I appreciate it,” William says. “Fitz and Bing with me then. And Gigi, of course.”

“We’re going to go back to the hotel,” Jane says, pointing to Lydia and Mary. “We’ll see you girls in a little bit, right?”

“Yep!” Lizzie says, both her and Charlotte nodding.

Once everything has been figured out, everybody heads to their cars. Lizzie and William walk amongst the group towards the parking lot, bumping their shoulders against each other. Lizzie’s departure is fast approaching and they’re trying to enjoy every last minute together. They barely pay attention to the light teasing coming from the back seat, hands joined as William drives.

Lizzie heads straight to the bedroom to change as soon as they arrive at the apartment, while Charlotte hangs out in the living room. She throws on a pair of jeans, shirt and her comfortable green sweatshirt. As she’s double checking everything in her suitcase, which will be left for Gigi to deal with in the morning, William walks into the bedroom.

“Hey you,” Lizzie says lightly, zipping it up and taking it off the bed.

“Hey,” William smiles. “Are you all set?”

“My suitcase is all packed,” Lizzie replies before grabbing her overnight bag. “And anything else I need is in here.”

“That’s good,” William says, gazing at her. Lizzie catches him and walks over to him.

“Such a serious face,” Lizzie teases, resting her hands on his chest.

“I still stand by the notion that being separated the night before is silly,” William says, sighing.

“You only say that because you have trouble sleeping,” Lizzie says, brushing her thumb across his jawline.

“Bing is not a cuddler, my sister would prefer her own bed and Fitz talks in his sleep,” William says.

“How do you know that?” Lizzie laughs.

“Business trips,” William shrugs. “I’ve learned some very interesting things.”

“Everything will be fine, Will,” Lizzie smiles at him. “It’s just one night.”

“Longest night of my life,” William says quietly.

“Don’t be dramatic,” Lizzie murmurs.

“You’ll miss me too,” William says and she looks up at him.

“You know I will,” Lizzie says with a loving look. “I was just trying to be the sensible one.”

“ _Somebody_ has to be,” William jokes. Lizzie stands on her toes and kisses him tenderly. William keeps his close hold on her as he rests his forehead against hers.

“Tomorrow will be here sooner than you know,” Lizzie says and his eyes brighten. “You’re going to be my husband and I’m going to be your wife and everything will be fantastic.”

“Then you need to get out of here because the sooner you go, the sooner it can be tomorrow,” William says. Lizzie giggles as she steps out of his arms to grab her bag.

“So logical,” Lizzie grins as she starts to walk away.

“I love you, Lizzie Bennet,” William says and she pauses, looking over her shoulder to catch his lopsided smile.

“I love you too, William Darcy,” Lizzie replies, breaking out into a big grin. “See you tomorrow.”

“I’ll be the one at the end of the aisle,” William calls out as she walks away.

William stays in the bedroom to change which makes it easier for Lizzie. As soon as she walks into the living room, Fitz and Gigi come up to her while Charlotte waits for her.

“How’s he doing?” Fitz asks.

“He’ll live,” Lizzie jokes. She sets her bag down on the stool and pulls out an envelope, holding it out. “Fitz, I need you to give this to him.”

“Is it a dirty love letter?” Fitz asks, his eyebrow quirking. Lizzie gives him a look and sighs, turning to Gigi.

“Gigi, I need you to give this to him,” Lizzie says and Fitz pouts. “If he starts acting all mopey or looks like he’s panicking in any way…”

“We got this,” Gigi nods.

“We’re here to make sure that he doesn’t,” Fitz say, reassuring Lizzie.

“Bing?” Lizzie says, glancing over at him sitting on the couch.

“I’ve got my eyes on him. I’ll make sure he doesn’t make a break for it,” Bing says and Lizzie chuckles.

“Thanks, guys,” Lizzie says, grabbing her bag and turning to Charlotte.

“Ready to go?” Charlotte asks.

“Let’s blow this popsicle stand,” Lizzie says, Charlotte rolling her eyes but chuckling.

“See you guys tomorrow,” Charlotte says, waving as they leave.

“Anybody want to check and see if Darcy is actually okay?” Fitz asks, looking between Gigi and Bing.

~~~~~~~~

“Lizzie!” Lydia jumps out of her chair, running over to her and grabbing her bag from her hands. “Took you long enough to get over here. Were there tears when you left him?”

“Be quiet you,” Lizzie laughs.

“I kind of expected you to take longer,” Jane says. “I mean, you guys were so cute at dinner.”

“The dinner was delicious, by the way,” Mary says, appearing from behind her. “And Gigi’s surprise.”

“I can’t believe Mom was part of that!” Lizzie says before pointing to Lydia. “And you! You’re sneaky!”

“You loved it, right?” Lydia asks with a smug look.

“I did. I do! Here you are going off about Mom acting like she’s hiding something and you were in on it all along,” Lizzie says and Lydia shrugs.

“When Gigi called and asked for help, Mom agreed right away,” Lydia says. “She’s had so little to do since I moved out so I think it helped her pass the time and feel like she was really part of the wedding planning. I basically helped her pick pictures and digitize video tapes in my free time.”

“Lydia,” Lizzie sighs, her appreciation showing on her face. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Lydia says. “Now what?”

“I’m not tired,” Lizzie says, glancing to the bed.

“Do you still do it?” Lydia asks, a hint of a smirk appearing on her face.

“Yea,” Lizzie grins.

“Me too. Come on!” Lydia says, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the bed. Lizzie hops as she pulls off her shoes before they both climb onto the bed. They start bouncing up and down for a moment before Jane joins them, all three of them laughing as they fall back on the mattress.

“I totally forgot about your bed testing!” Charlotte says in surprise.

“Always!” Lizzie says, pulling herself up and sitting cross-legged. Charlotte takes a seat at the edge of the bed and Mary sits on the chair near the window. “I’m really glad you’re all here.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t join you this morning,” Mary says.

“Hangovers are hangovers. We’ve all been there,” Lizzie says, brushing it off. “The important thing was that you came to our rehearsal dinner.”

“More importantly, the wedding,” Charlotte adds, giving Lizzie a look.

“Right, the wedding. How could I forget?” Lizzie says, sticking her tongue out at her.

“I, um…I made something for you Lizzie,” Jane says, sitting up and getting off the bed. “For all of us actually.”

“Because you haven’t done enough…like make the dresses?” Lizzie says, a bit incredulously. Lydia sits up and rests her chin on Lizzie’s shoulder before they share a smile with each other.

“Well, I saw this when I was getting material and I couldn’t resist,” Jane says, digging through her suitcase. She pulls five small boxes, handing them to the bridesmaids and Lizzie. “I know you’re not doing some of the traditions at the wedding but I thought you would still appreciate this.”

Lizzie gingerly pulls off top of the small box and her jaw drops, snapping her head up to Jane. She pulls out a plaid blue garter with white lace along the edges.

“This looks _exactly_ like my shirt!” Lizzie gasps.

“I know! I may have freaked out the lady behind the counter because I got so excited. I just had to make it,” Jane says. The rest of the girls pull out blue and silver garters, the same material as their dresses. “Then I had extra material from the dresses so I made garters for the rest of you. I originally had the idea of making a garter out of that old bow tie but I couldn’t figure out how to get ahold of it without you noticing.”

“It’s actually one of the props to choose from for the photo booth tomorrow,” Lizzie says. “I love it, Jane. It will make for a cute photo opportunity while we get ready tomorrow.”

“And it will add color to your outfit,” Jane says coyly.

“She already has the shoes though,” Lydia says, testing out the stretchiness of the garter.

“My, um, after party outfit,” Lizzie says, blushing a bit.

“Nice one,” Charlotte deadpans.

“Gross,” Lydia says and Lizzie nudges her.

“I always thought it was kind of a weird thing,” Lizzie says. “That everybody knows what’s going to happen after the wedding.”

“I had that thought too,” Jane says. “I got over it pretty quickly.”

“When Bing helped you out of your dress,” Mary says, Jane throwing a pillow at her as the other girls laugh.

“Really though,” Jane starts. “My wedding dress was so complicated to him. There were so many buttons. I thought he was going to tear it at one point.”

“Just one of the many reasons why I chose my dress,” Lizzie says. “A zipper and only a few buttons in the back. Not really complicated.”

“Right down to business,” Charlotte teases and Lizzie rolls her eyes at her. “It’s like a gift!”

“Hey, speaking of gifts…what did you get for William?” Mary asks.

“Um, that’s another tradition we’re not doing,” Lizzie says. “I told him that the honeymoon was a big enough gift and he agreed.”

“For once,” Lydia says and Lizzie smiles at her.

“It also helped ease the stress of trying to figure out what to get him,” Lizzie shrugs, fiddling with the garter in her hands. “He’s already surprising me with whatever song he’s chosen for me to walk down the aisle to and I know he has at least one more thing planned. I don’t really have anything.”

“That’s not true,” Charlotte says. “You have the biggest surprise of all.”

“Yea,” Jane says, nodding. “Your dress. It’s what everybody looks forward to.”

“Plus, we get to find out who wins the pot for William crying,” Lydia pipes up.

“You guys really started that?” Lizzie asks, raising an eyebrow.

“I voted for when you start your vows,” Mary says sheepishly.

“Before the ceremony even begins,” Lydia teases.

“First dance,” Jane says and Lizzie shares a quick look with her.

“When he sees you for the first time,” Charlotte says, smiling at Lizzie. “The guys have bets too.”

“You’re all terrible people,” Lizzie says, shaking her head. “None of you have ‘he won’t cry’?”

“He loves you too much,” Jane says, reaching out and grabbing her hand.

“Yea,” Lydia says, resting her head on Lizzie’s shoulder. “He’s head over heels for you, sis.”

“He won’t be the only one anyway,” Charlotte says and Lizzie gives her meaningful look.

“Okay, okay. Let’s try and not make the bride fall apart the night before,” Lizzie says, waving her hand.

“I have a plan,” Charlotte says, getting up from the bed. “Everybody change into their pajamas and we’ll watch a super girly movie.”

“With costumes?” Lizzie asks.

“And hot guys?” Lydia adds.

“Is there any other kind?” Charlotte says smugly.

~~~~~~~

“What are we watching, Darcy?” Fitz asks, taking a seat on the couch next to Bing. William and Gigi are sitting on the opposite couch, Gigi resting her head on his shoulder.

“Hmmm?” William turns to him. “You can have the remote. Sorry.”

“I didn’t…I didn’t ask that. I asked what you were watching,” Fitz muses, taking the remote from him anyway.

“Some documentary or something,” William says absently, the television visibly displaying an old cartoon.

“You need to get out of your head, Darcy,” Bing says. “Everything’s going to be fine.”

“We’ve got the tuxes, the dresses are done, car arrangements, rings, flowers, food,” Fitz rattles off. “Everything is covered.”

“I know,” William sighs.

“What are you worried about?” Gigi asks, lifting her head and putting a hand on his arm. He glances at her and gives her a half-hearted smile. “She’s not going to suddenly change her mind, William.”

“She did before,” William says soberly.

“That is completely different and you know it,” Gigi replies, slightly annoyed with her brother.

“Look, I realize I’m probably thinking irrationally—”

A chorus of ‘duh’ and ‘yes’ interrupt him and he pauses, letting out a breath.

“But I can’t seem to stop myself from going there,” William finishes, rubbing his hands on his face.

“William, think about this,” Gigi says and he looks at her. “You are one hundred percent certain that you want to marry Lizzie, right?”

“Yes,” William says quickly, nodding.

“That’s Lizzie too, Darcy,” Bing says. “I know where you are. I was there the night before my wedding. As sure as I was about Jane loving me, I couldn’t help but think about everything going wrong. The next day? There she was at the end of the aisle walking towards me and looking more beautiful than I had ever seen her look in my life. That’s what you’re getting. That’s what you deserve.”

“Thanks, Bing,” William says after a moment. Gigi and Fitz exchange looks and she gets up from the couch.

“I’ve got something for you, William. Come on,” Gigi says. William gets up from the couch and follows her to her purse where she pulls out Lizzie’s letter and hands it to him.

“Lizzie gave this to you?” William asks. He turns over the envelope to see the wax seal with her future initials on it and he smiles.

“She did,” Gigi says, smiling reassuringly at him. She gives him a moment and heads back to rejoin Fitz and Bing. Fitz starts flipping through the channels but none of them are paying attention to the screen. William sits down on a stool in the kitchen before breaking the green seal and pulling out the letter inside. Unfolding it, he notices the ‘ _From the desk of Lizzie Bennet Darcy_ ’ at the top and then reads it.

_My Dearest Will,_

_I had an inkling you would need a little reassurance because I know you and I know how your mind works. It’s as simple as this._

_I’ve never been so sure about anything as I am about marrying you._

_I can’t wait to call you my husband and I can’t wait to be your wife._

_Love always,_

_Your Lizzie_

A grin spreads across William’s face and he re-reads it a few times. The vaguest memory about wedding details pops into his mind during his fourth time and looks up. Gigi, Fitz and Bing sharply turn away from him and he chuckles. He gets up, puts the letter back in the envelope and pats down his jeans for his keys.

“What are you looking for?” Gigi asks.

“My keys,” William says absently, looking around the kitchen.

“Why? Is everything okay? What did the letter say?” Fitz asks.

“I’m fine. It was good,” William says, flashing a smile at them. “I have to go.”

“What? Go where?” Gigi asks, standing up.

“You can’t go see Lizzie. It’s too late for that,” Fitz adds.

“I need…” William starts for the door and grabs his jacket, finding his keys in the side pocket. “I have an errand to run.”

“It’s eleven thirty, Darcy. If anything, you should be getting to bed soon,” Bing says, looking at Gigi and Fitz in confusion.

“I need to find them. It's important!” William says, the door swinging open and walking out.

“Find what?” Fitz calls out, only getting fading footsteps in return.

“Where is he going?!” Gigi asks, looking between the two of them.

“I don’t know but somebody better go after him,” Bing says, gesturing to the open door.

“He probably needs my help!” Gigi says before grabbing her jacket and hurrying to the door.

“Who knew Darcy would be a flight risk,” Fitz says, dumbfounded.

 “William! Wait up!” Gigi disappears around the corner.

“What the hell?” Fitz frowns, throwing his hands up. “Bing?”

“Don’t look at me!” Bing shrugs before they glance to the wide open door. “He was supposed to be the easy one!”

“Hold down the fort, Bing,” Fitz says, grabbing his jacket and phone. “Don’t tell the girls!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so close to the wedding! Can you taste it? 
> 
> A many thanks to Teresa, who had to endure her own sister's wedding and then come home to edit a chapter about the day before a wedding.  
> Many thanks to Sarah and Jess as well...for helping me find some of the extras (which can be found on the blog)
> 
> Alright guys. The wedding chapter will no doubt be long so your patience is much appreciated. I'm going to definitely work my hardest to meet your expectations :)


	48. And Take My Whole Life Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William and Lizzie's wedding day has finally arrived!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys. You waited SO patiently for this one. A lot of this has been waiting to be written for months. Buckle in cuz this is a long one!
> 
> Let me know what you think!

_Saturday, January 31st (Less than 8 hours until the wedding)_

_Buzz buzz buzz buzz_

Lizzie faintly hears the vibration of her phone and she is slowly pulled out of sleep. She looks around to find both Lydia and Jane sleeping on the bed with her, Lydia’s arm resting on her stomach and a blanket is haphazardly thrown across them. They must have fallen asleep during the middle of the movie they were watching last night. Mary and Charlotte are nowhere to be found and she assumes one of them provided the blanket before moving to the other bedroom. She glances at the bedside table to see her phone still lit up. She grabs it-- simultaneously seeing that it’s 7:45 and that there’s a message from William.

_Good morning, love. -W_

 

_Is this allowed? – L_

 

_Who knows._

_Take a look out your window. –W_

The hotel room’s curtains are closed so she carefully removes Lydia’s arm before getting out of bed. She quietly walks towards the balcony, grabbing a blanket from a chair and pushing aside the curtain to slide the door open. It’s sunny! There isn’t a cloud in the sky and the fog is nearly burned off already, the slight breeze most likely being the culprit. Her excitement increases as she steps out and closes the door, taking a seat and texting William back.

_It’s beautiful outside! –L_

_Isn’t it? I thought you’d like to know. –W_

_Thank you, sir :) –L_

_You’re welcome, miss. –W_

Lizzie smiles to herself and gets more comfortable in her seat. One of the many reasons she loves him so much is that he is willing to be silly with her, no matter which way. She hopes he never stops.

_One could say that it’s a beautiful day to get married. –L_

_Oh? Do you know anybody getting married today? –W_

_I might. –L_

_They must be excited. –W_

_Extremely! –L_

_What are_ you _doing today? –W_

_Why? Have something in mind? –L_

_Possibly. If you weren’t too busy, maybe you’d like to get married?_

_To me? –W_

_I don’t knooow. There’s a pretty good movie on cable this afternoon. –L_

_I hope that I’d be more enticing than that. –W_

_Well…_

_I suppose you would make good husband material. –L_

_Oh good. I was worried I wouldn’t. –W_

_Don’t be. I actually think you’ll be an amazing husband. –L_

_I already know you’ll be an incredible wife. -W_

There’s a small gust of wind and Lizzie pulls her feet up into the chair, tightening the blanket around her. It’s a poor substitute for the natural warmth that William provides when he holds her but it will have to do for now.

_Thank you._

_How did you sleep last night? –L_

_I got enough._

_I tossed and turned a bit without you here._

_I miss you. –W_

_I miss you too._

_It’s only a few more hours though –L_

_Seven hours and 36 minutes to be precise. –W_

_But who’s counting? :)_

_Are you in the kitchen? Is that what the countdown clock says? –L_

_I’m on the balcony. –W_

_Where you proposed. –L_

_Where I proposed. :) –W_

_I kind of want to call you right now. –L_

_You could…because I would absolutely love to hear your voice._

_I think we should wait until the ceremony though –W_

_Such a traditionalist, Mr. Darcy._

_Trying to build the suspense, I see. –L_

_Indeed, I am –W_

_I hope you can handle half the day without me. -L_

The balcony door is slid open with emphasis and Lizzie whips her head around to see Charlotte, looking slightly frustrated.

“Found her!” Charlotte calls back into the room.

“What’s going on?” Lizzie asks, sitting up straighter in her chair.

“We thought we had a runaway bride situation on our hands,” Charlotte says.

“Really?” Lizzie gives her a look and she shrugs. Lizzie’s phone buzzes and Charlotte glances at it before Lizzie gives her a sheepish smile. “It’s…William.”

“I figured,” Charlotte smirks. “Say goodbye, Lizzie. You have to start getting ready.”

“Party pooper,” Lizzie rolls her eyes playfully.

_It appears that I’ve been caught._

_It’s time to start the long process of getting all pretty –L_

_You know I think you’re beautiful in any state. –W_

_Can’t wait to marry you today!_

_I love you –L_

_Me neither. I love you too –W_

“Alright, bride to be. Now hand me the phone,” Charlotte says, holding out her hand.

“What? Why?” Lizzie asks, standing up and holding it close to her.

“Because it will be a distraction. I know you,” Charlotte replies and Lizzie reluctantly hands it over.

“You know too much,” Lizzie says, narrowing her eyes as they step back inside.

“I know that the hair stylists get here in an hour,” Charlotte says.

“Okay. Then I’m going to go take a shower!” Lizzie says.

“Great! We’ll order you some breakfast because you need to eat today,” Charlotte adds.

“So many people to take care of me!” Lizzie grins.

~~~~~~~

William sighs softly and smiles, staring at the last message Lizzie sent him before she disappeared. He’s getting married today. As soon as he woke up this morning, it was the first thought that came to his mind. It was quickly replaced by the visage of _who_ he was marrying; Lizzie Bennet. A woman who used to hate him with such passion but now has become a permanent fixture in his life. The woman who shook him to his core, turned his world upside down and made him realize he was wrong about so much. She makes all of his days better and brighter and-- if it were that simple, it’s the most uncomplicated reason why he wants to marry her.

He stands out on the balcony for a few minutes more before checking the time and heading back in. It’s barely eight am and there are no plans for him until at least eleven. Bing told him to try and sleep in because today would be a long day. How does one sleep in when they can barely sleep in the first place? William heads out of the bedroom to see if anybody else is awake.

Fitz is still sprawled out, asleep on the couch when he turns the corner. He checks the kitchen and sees a note on the island; Gigi has gone out to pick up breakfast for everybody. William makes quick but quiet work of starting the coffee.

“Darcy?” Fitz asks in a rough voice, pulling himself up into a sitting position.

“Hey. Did I wake you up? I tried not to,” William says, looking up and smiling at him.

“It’s fine,” Fitz says, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “How are you up, man? We were out past midnight and then later than that working on everything.”

“ _You_ fell asleep five minutes after we got home,” William deadpans, grabbing a few mugs from the cabinet. “Gigi did most of the work.”

“Still…” Fitz trails off, running his hands through his hair and ruffling it up. “You should be resting up some more.”

“Couldn’t sleep,” William says. He looks at Fitz in a way that dares him to make fun of him. Instead, Fitz just nods as if he understands. William continues on with the coffee, gathering milk from the fridge and sugar from the cabinet. Bing comes shuffling in a moment later and sits down on a stool in the kitchen.

“Morning,” Bing says. “I smelled coffee.”

“It’s almost done,” William replies.

“Where’s Gigi?” Bing asks, looking around as Fitz sits on the other stool.

“Out getting breakfast. She should be back any minute, I believe,” William says, leaning against the counter waiting for the coffee to finish.

“How are you doing?” Bing asks.

“I’m doing pretty well. The weather is good and Lizzie’s really happy about that,” William says, glancing to the living room windows.

“How do you know that? Have you already talked to her?” Fitz asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Just some text messages,” William says, turning away and missing Bing and Fitz exchange an amused look. He grabs the finished pot of coffee and is filling the mugs when Gigi comes in.

“Morning!” Gigi says happily, putting the bags of food down on the counter. “I’m glad to see you’re all up already.”

“Morning, Gigi,” Fitz and Bing say at the same time. She smiles at the both of them as she unpacks food onto the counter.

“Coffee?” William offers, holding up the pot.

“Thank you!” Gigi nods. “Just a reminder to have everything ready that you want me to take over by 8:45.”

“Why so early?” Fitz asks.

“I have to get to Lizzie by 9:15,” Gigi says. “First, I have to drop off their things at their honeymoon suite for tonight and pick up Lizzie’s dress from my place.”

“You just had to go and pick a different hotel, Darce,” Bing jokes. “Make things complicated for your sister.”

“I don’t mind really,” Gigi shakes her head in protest. “I like helping.”

“I appreciate it,” William says, giving her a side hug. “And we picked a different hotel so you guys wouldn’t be tempted to come knocking on our door half the night.”

“Who do you take us for?” Bing asks and Fitz is unable to hide his snicker. Bing side eyes him. “Right. Good decision.”

“It doesn’t really take you ladies, like, seven hours to get ready,” Fitz says.

“You don’t rush a bride on her wedding day,” Gigi rolls her eyes at him. “It’s about the bonding experience and everything. What are you doing?”

“Keeping Darcy calm, of course. Make sure he doesn’t run again,” Fitz grins and William snorts in his coffee. “No, seriously. We’re here for you, dude.”

“Thanks and I didn’t run,” William points out. “I merely ran an errand.”

“I think it’s cute. Such a romantic, my big brother,” Gigi nudges him and he raises an eyebrow.

“Anyway,” Bing says emphatically. “The rest of the guys are coming a little before eleven and we’re going to lunch.”

“Sounds exciting,” Gigi says before gesturing to the food. “Now eat up before everything gets cold!”

~~~~~~~

Lizzie comes out of the bathroom dressed in a simple spaghetti strapped dress. She thought ahead when packing for the day to pick something that wouldn’t mess up her hair when changing. After dramatically showing off her smooth and shiny legs to her sisters and Charlotte, she easily eats a plate of scrambled eggs and buttered toast. At a few minutes to nine, there’s a knock on the door and the girls scramble to clean everything up. It turns out to be Mrs. Bennet smiling brightly.

“Hi Mom!” Lizzie says as she gives both Jane and Lydia hugs.

“Hellooo dear. I was hopin’ to get here before the hair people,” Mrs. Bennet says, giving her a hug. “How are you doin’? Any nerves or anythin’?”

“Pretty much just excitement,” Lizzie grins.

“That’s the best feelin’ on _the happiest day of your life_ ,” Mrs. Bennet says pointedly, making Lizzie blush a bit and hearing Charlotte snicker behind her.

“Hey, Mom? Could you help me pick out my earrings?” Jane asks, pulling her away from Lizzie. Jane looks over her shoulder and Lizzie mouths a silent ‘thank you’ to her. There’s another knock on the door and this time, it _is_ the hair stylists.

The room very quickly becomes a bustle of setting up chairs and stations, and questions being thrown at Lizzie on how she wants everyone to look. She gives the girls free reign, not wanting them to be too uncomfortable for most of the day. Gigi shows up shortly after with Lizzie’s wedding dress in tow and their photographer for the day is right on her heels. Somebody turns on music and it raises Lizzie’s excitement level even more as she watches the small controlled chaos unfold before her. She is thankful for the photographers and videographer she and William hired, who were all given explicit instructions to capture moments instead of forcefully creating them. She tries to make mental notes of everything because she wants to remember this _whole day_ but the morning is speeding by so quickly.

It makes her realize that as the minutes tick on, it brings her closer and closer to finally marrying William Darcy. She smiles to herself and settles into the chaos.

~~~~~~~~

Throughout lunch, Fitz and Bing can tell that William is getting anxious. The way he keeps readjusting in his seat and fiddling with his silverware are the biggest signs they notice. Sam, Sidney and Brandon are doing a fair job of keeping him occupied but the fidgeting never actually stops. It probably doesn’t help that they took away his phone after he kept glancing at the time every two minutes, and checking for text messages.

William assumes that they’re going back to the apartment once they finish with lunch. He becomes suspicious that something is happening when Brandon gets into Sidney’s car instead of theirs. Then Fitz is following Brandon as they’re driving away from his neighborhood and it confirms his suspicions.

“Where are we going?” William asks, frowning.

“Just relax, Darce,” Fitz says, glancing at him in the rearview mirror.

“Fitz,” William sighs. “Can you not spring things on me on my wedding day? I don’t want to be late.”

“It’s barely noon, Darcy,” Bing points out. “You’ve got three and a half hours. We’ll have you back home soon.”

William is silent for the rest of the car ride, wondering to himself where they’re going as they drive across the Golden Gate Bridge. For a second, he thinks they’re taking him to Vista Point but they veer left for the Marin Headlands instead. A short drive later, both cars are pulling over and they seem to be the only ones there. As they get out of their cars, William starts walking to the outlook and Sam follows him. The rest of the guys stay behind for a moment.

The wind is stronger here but William is thankful, knowing it’s the reason there’s no fog. Lizzie has worried about the weather for the past week and he’s happy it’s going their way. Of course, he’d marry her anywhere and in any weather, but this is optimum. He stops, slips his hands into his pockets and looks over the bay with the bridge in the distance. Sam comes up and stands next to him a moment later and they exchange a quick look.

“Where are the rest of the guys?” William asks.

“Still by the cars,” Sam says, gesturing over his shoulder.

“Up to something, no doubt,” William says and Sam nods.

It falls silent between them for a few moments and Sam kicks a small pebble that’s near his foot. The breeze picks up and he crosses his arms, tucking his hands in at his sides.

“You know,” William starts and Sam brings his head up. “For a while, I didn’t think I would get married.”

William glances at him and Sam gives him an encouraging look.

“I didn’t know if I would find someone who made me as happy as my parents made each other,” William continues.

“Lizzie definitely makes you happy,” Sam offers and the corners of William’s mouth quirk up.

“I don’t know how to properly describe what Lizzie makes me,” William says soberly.

“The best things are indescribable,” Sam replies.

“All I know is that…whatever this is,” William says, gesturing vaguely. “It’s been there since the first time she told me she loved me. It’s never dissipated. It’s only grown.”

Sam doesn’t respond but he smiles reassuringly at William. Some of the anxiety he’s felt since this morning has been lifted from his shoulders with Sam's help. There’s still a ways to go but it helps for the time being. William knows that Lizzie is the only one who can make him feel truly calm.

“Darcy!” Bing says, coming up behind them. William turns to see the rest of the guys walking over, Brandon and Sidney holding glasses and Fitz holding a bottle of champagne. Brandon hands him an empty glass and the group forms a loose circle. William quirks an eyebrow that Brandon catches as Fitz pops open the bottle and begins to pour.

“Fewer people to see us here, drinking illegally,” Brandon says. “We won’t be too long.”

“We thought you could use one last relaxing moment,” Fitz says, filling up William’s glass.

“God knows I needed it on my wedding day,” Bing adds.

“We should have just followed Fitz and Brandon’s example and eloped,” William says, somewhat sarcastically.

“That’s not your style, Darcy,” Fitz says.

“A toast,” Bing says as he holds up his glass, the rest of the guys following suit. “To the groom.”

“Short and simple,” Sidney says as they clink glasses before drinking.

“This is good,” William says, raising his eyebrows and glancing at the contents of his glass.

“We provide the best for the best,” Fitz says and William smiles at him. “So Darcy…”

“Yes?” William waits patiently.

“Do you need any tips or advice for the wedding night? I know it can be a lot of pressure,” Fitz says. William’s jaw drops ever so slightly for a moment before throwing his head back in laughter.

“Fitz, hon. What are you gonna offer him?” Brandon asks, putting his arm around Fitz’s shoulder. “Stop while you’re ahead.”

“No, no, no,” William puts up his hand and gives Fitz an amused look. “Please. Tell me. What advice do you have for my wedding night?”

“Uh…” Fitz pauses and looks into his champagne for a moment while Sam and Sidney begin to laugh. “Be gentle. I hear…women like that.”

“Thank you, Fitz,” William says, bringing his hand up to his chest. “That was truly heartfelt. I hope to put your advice to good use.”

“Nice to know Lizzie’s in good hands,” Fitz says, holding back a laugh. William keeps staring at him until Fitz breaks and they both laugh before drinking their champagne.

“Alright, guys,” Bing claps a hand on Fitz’s back. “We should get going.”

“Yea. We’ve got to get you ready!” Brandon grins.

~~~~~~~~

“Lizzie, your hair is so beautiful,” Jane says as Lizzie checks out her updo in the mirror. Her hair is loosely twisted and softly curled, intricately and delicately pinned up. The hair stylist gave lift and life to her hair, making it seem richer and brighter than ever. It’s everything she didn’t know she wanted but absolutely loves.

“Thank you, Jane,” Lizzie smiles radiantly at her sister’s reflection. Jane decided on having her hair curled and mostly down, some locks of her hair crisscrossing in the back in a partial up do. “I don’t know how I’m going to deal with the twelve million bobby pins that are in it later.”

“The girls did such a good job hiding them though,” Gigi replies, inspecting Lizzie’s hair more closely.

“Don’t worry. I was watching and I’ll help you get it mostly down before you leave tonight,” Jane offers.

“I knew you were my sister for a reason,” Lizzie teases.

Charlotte and Mrs. Bennet enter the inner sanctum of wedding prep, armed with sandwiches for lunch.

“We’ve returned with more sustenance!” Charlotte exclaims. Charlotte is the only one who chose to put her hair up in a tight crisscross bun, two locks of hair curled in the front and framing her face.

“Oh goodie! I’m starving!” Lydia says, her hair bouncing with her step. Lydia’s hair is more tightly curled than the rest of the girls and it sits on her shoulders, her bangs swept across her face and giving her a classic look.

“Are you just going to have me stuff my face all day?” Lizzie asks, taking a turkey sandwich.

“We don’t need you to faint at the altar from starvation,” Charlotte says and Lizzie winces.

“That would be terrible,” Lizzie says, sitting down.

“My brother would catch you,” Gigi says and they both chuckle.

“Lizzie. You look beautiful,” Mrs. Bennet coos.

“Thanks, Mom,” Lizzie looks up at her and scoffs. “It’s just my hair right now though.”

“No, Lizzie,” Mrs. Bennet continues. “You are positively _glowin’_ right now. Can’t imagine how I’ll deal with you all done up.”

“We’re trying to not make me cry today,” Lizzie says lightly, Lydia nodding goofily next to her.

“An impossible task, my dear,” Mr. Bennet replies. “Even one as strong-willed as you are.”

Lizzie’s expression softens and her mom beams at her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Lizzie reaches up and covers her mom’s hand with her own for a moment. Somebody’s phone goes off and the spell is broken, her mother flittering over to Jane to talk about something.

“Oh!” Charlotte gasps. “You need to hurry up and eat, Lizzie! It’s twelve thirty. We need to leave in fifteen minutes.”

“Three more hours!” Lydia says excitedly.

~~~~~~~

In retrospect, the guys should have known that a simple deck of cards wasn’t going to distract William from his own thoughts. Once they all arrived at the Flood mansion, with tuxes in tow, they made their way through the hustle and bustle of the last minute set ups. William opened up his garment bag and internally panicked when he noticed he was missing his cufflinks and that his shirt was wrinkled. Fitz immediately called Gigi to bring an iron while Sam and Brandon talked him down.

William keeps glancing over to the door so much that Fitz comments he’s going to get whiplash. It barely gets a chuckle out of him. Bing is keeping in contact with Jane throughout the day, partially to make sure that there are no accidental run-ins between the bride and groom. His phone goes off and William nervously jolts up from the couch, earning amused looks from the rest of the guys.

“The girls are here,” Bing says, looking up at William.

“Are they? That’s…good,” William replies, his eyes glued to the door.

“You’re going to give yourself a coronary, Darcy,” Bing says, pulling on his arm to make him sit. He looks at the time on his phone before continuing. “Still two and a half hours to go. Everything is going to be okay.”

There’s a knock on the door and William springs up once again, Bing sighing in defeat as William heads to the door. He opens it and is relieved to see his sister, holding up an iron and a small velvet box.

“I heard you needed some help fighting wrinkles,” Gigi says as William lets her in.

“Really nice hair, Gigi D,” Fitz says and she nods at the guys. Sidney gives her a subtle wink and she grins.

“Thank you!” Gigi says, fluffing up her curled and artfully messy hairdo. “You caught me at just the right time, William. We were _just_ about to leave from hotel.”

“I didn’t hold you back, did I?” William asks, slight worry in his voice. Gigi hands the iron to Sam and he gets to work on setting it up.

“Not at all,” Gigi says reassuringly before handing him the small box. “I’m really sorry. I forgot to put Dad’s cufflinks in with your garment bag.”

“You have no idea how much help you are already,” William replies, looking down at the box in his hand.

“Oh, I know,” Gigi teases. “Do me a favor, big brother.”

“What’s that?” William asks, glancing at her.

“Take a breath,” Gigi says, giving him a knowing look. His expression relaxes before audibly sighing. She pats his shoulder and he gives her an appreciative look. “Alright. I’ve got to return to the bride. I’ll be back.”

“Gigi? How…how is she?” William asks nervously as she reaches the door.

“She’s really excited to see you,” Gigi replies, smirking as she leaves.

~~~~~~~

When Gigi returns, the room seems busier than when she left. She chalks it up to the new additions of the makeup artists setting up near the table and the videographer in the corner.

“Oh good! You’re back!” Charlotte says, hurrying over to grab something. “I was waiting until you returned.”

“Gigi? How’s he doing?” Lizzie asks, waiting for Charlotte.

“He’s anxious. I don’t think he quite knows what to do with himself with all this extra time,” Gigi says.

“I thought as much,” Lizzie frowns. “I bet he’d feel better if he could talk to me.”

“If you guys talked, it would be too tempting to just see each other. Not allowed,” Charlotte says knowingly, returning to Lizzie’s side with an oversized gift bag.

“What do you have there, oh maid of honor of mine?” Lizzie asks, giving her a look.

“Just one last little thing I thought you might like,” Charlotte says, pulling out a smaller bag and handing it to her. She hands bags to the rest of the bridesmaids. Lizzie raises an eyebrow and peeks in her bag before a smile breaks out onto her face. She pulls out a white satin robe with ‘bride’ written in silver on the back. The rest of the girls pull out their own monogrammed robes, blue satin with gray lettering on the back. Everybody attacks Charlotte at once and thanks her for the gifts until she jokes that she can no longer breathe from the hugging. They all scramble to change into their robes while the photographer busies herself taking pictures of Lizzie’s wedding dress in different lighting arrangements. The girls are taking out their bridesmaid dresses out of their garment bags when Lydia stops dead.

“Shit,” Lydia mutters lowly, throwing a panicked look to Jane.

“What happened?” Lizzie asks. Charlotte also notices the panic in Lydia’s eyes and quickly grabs Lizzie by the shoulders and pushes her into the chair by the makeup artist.

“It’s nothing. You need to get your makeup done, bride to be,” Charlotte says, sitting next to her and glancing over her shoulder. Lydia is showing Jane a rip in her dress near the seam of her waist.

“It’s fine. I got it,” Jane says lowly, digging into her bag and pulling out a small sewing kit.

“Seriously guys. What’s happening?” Lizzie asks, not turning around.

“It’s minor,” Jane assures her. “Nothing I can’t fix. Keep getting ready.”

Lizzie looks to her makeup artist for clues and she merely shrugs in return.

“We should get you started. Just like before?” the makeup artist confirms.

“Is it waterproof?” Charlotte teases.

“She wants to know because she’ll be crying,” Lizzie teases right back, sticking their tongues out at each other.

“This isn’t our first wedding,” the two ladies say in return. “We’ve got you covered.”

“My mom might need the extra waterproof mascara,” Lizzie whispers theatrically.

“I heard that,” Mrs. Bennet says, making Lizzie and Charlotte giggle.

As Lizzie and Charlotte are getting their makeup done, Jane is sitting on a chair mending Lydia’s dress while Gigi is frantically searching her bag for something.

“Need help?” Mrs. Bennet asks.

“I don’t know…Where the hell is my other shoe? I thought I put it in here,” Gigi says and Jane glances at her.

“Check the other bag. Things got mixed together,” Jane replies. Gigi scurries over to it and her face lights up as she pulls the shoe out of the bag.

“Thank you, Jane!” Gigi grins.

“You ladies are going to give me a heart attack,” Lizzie says.

“New rule. Don’t inform the bride of any more issues,” Charlotte adds.

“That doesn’t make it better, Char,” Lizzie replies, her eyes closed. Charlotte opens one eye and peeks over to Lizzie, noticing a hint of a smile at the corner of her lips.

“If an easily fixable rip and a temporarily missing shoe are the worst of your problems today then I’d say you’re lucky,” Charlotte says.

“All fixed!” Jane replies, holding up the dress to Lydia. “It’s as good as new.”

“Case in point,” Charlotte says, closing her eyes as eyeliner is applied. “Having a sister who is a master seamstress _and_ has a sewing kit with her.”

“Yes. I am very lucky indeed,” Lizzie hums.

~~~~~~~

_90 minutes until the ceremony_

It took a while to convince William to wait until now to get dressed. Fitz said there was no need to sit around in his tuxedo for over two hours. This is a compromise to him. While the rest of the guys are in various states of dress, William is taking his time with the buttons of his dress shirt. His hands have begun to tremble slightly and he keeps pausing to shake them out. It’s not really helping. Especially when there are strangers in the room. He and Lizzie agreed early on that they wanted everything captured for this day. In theory, he should be used to cameras by now considering who he is marrying. It still makes him a little wary and more conscious of his movements. He internally congratulates himself when he finally finishes the last button before carefully tucking his shirt into his pants.

Yet another knock at the door and everybody looks up at the same time. Sidney answers it and grins at the visitor, opening it further to reveal a completely dolled up Gigi.

“You look beautiful,” Sidney says, giving her a quick kiss.

“Thank you,” Gigi smiles widely before glancing at his attire, still in his undershirt and his suspenders hanging at his sides. “I see you’re not quite ready.”

“Coming here to taunt our boy further, Gigi D?” Fitz asks, grinning at her.

“I’m sure you’re doing a good enough job,” Gigi says with a twinkle in her eye.

“Thank you,” Fitz replies, bowing his head. “You’re looking so snazzy.”

“I try,” Gigi quirks her head to the left before looking at William, who has had his eyes on her the whole time. “Excuse me. I have sisterly duties.”

She walks up to him and offers him a cheesy smile before grabbing the velvet box that sits on the window sill.

“I thought you might need some help,” Gigi says, noting the slight tremble in his hands as they rest at his sides.

“How did you know?” William nods.

“Dad,” Gigi says softly as she takes one cufflink out of the box and grabs both ends of his French cuff, slipping one through the button holes and fastening it. “He could never get these cufflinks on either. Mom always helped him when they went out.”

“You remember that?” William asks in surprise.

“I know it’s been awhile,” Gigi pauses for a moment. “But I have a lot of good memories. Mom always made fun of Dad for having so much trouble with them. He would give her this really stern look, one I see from you sometimes, and then Mom would laugh before finally putting them on for him.”

“Yea, she would,” William says, smiling at the memory and exhaling. “You’re so grown up now. How did that happen?”

“Gradually,” Gigi says a bit smugly and he chuckles, letting go of his wrist to indicate she’s finished. “Do you need help with your bowtie?”

“No thanks,” William says before grabbing an envelope and white box. “You could give this to Lizzie though.”

“With pleasure,” Gigi replies. “And for the record, she looks amazing. She doesn’t even have her dress on yet.”

“You’re not allowed to come back here if you’re just going to keep taunting me,” William muses.

“Alright alright. I’m going,” Gigi says before raising her voice. “I’m leaving again, boys.”

“Do you mind if I come with you?” Sam asks, straightening his tie.

“Sure,” Gigi nods as she opens the door.

“Thought my help could be used elsewhere,” Sam says as they walk across the hall.

“Or you want to see what Charlotte looks like,” Gigi teases.

“That too,” Sam replies. “I’m pretty curious to see what made William run out in the middle of the night.”

“Fitz is such a drama queen,” Gigi rolls her eyes. “He didn’t run out. It was just a last minute, super romantic errand.”

“Either way,” Sam says as they reach the bridal suite.

“Knock knock,” Gigi says as she opens the door. “Somebody followed me. Are you okay with a male visitor?”

“William’s not allowed in here!” Lizzie nearly yelps, hiding behind her sisters.

“It’s just me,” Sam chuckles, waving hesitantly.

“Sorry, yea. You can come in,” Lizzie says, stepping out from behind Jane. “Looking pretty good there, Sam.”

“Thanks,” Sam replies, smoothing down his black tie. “I see that the rumors are true.”

“What would those be?” Lizzie asks, a curious look on her face.

“That you look dazzling and you’re not even ready yet,” Sam replies as Lizzie blushes slightly. Charlotte steps out of the bathroom and smiles widely when Sam meets her gaze.

“Heey! What are you doing here?” Charlotte asks, walking over and grabbing his hand.

“Wanted to see you,” Sam says lowly. “And to see this next bit. You look lovely, by the way.”

“Thank you…and what next bit?” Charlotte asks before he nudges her to Lizzie’s direction.

“I kind of have something for you, Lizzie,” Gigi says, revealing the box hidden behind her back.

“We weren’t supposed to do gifts,” Lizzie’s brows furrow as she takes the box and envelope from her.

“Don’t kill the messenger,” Gigi shrugs.

“I should have known he would try something like this,” Lizzie says, putting the box down. She checks out the envelope to see his wax seal keeping it closed and ‘Elizabeth’ written in calligraphy. He so rarely calls her by her full name but mixed with his even more rarely used calligraphy skills, a thrill goes through her veins as she sits down. She lets out a small breath and breaks the seal, pulling out the letter as everybody in the room keeps their eyes on her.

_To my imminent future wife,_

_I am fully aware that we said no gifts but I was inspired after your brief but touching letter. This is but a small token of my love for you. You are my dream come true and I felt that you deserved something to bring your own ‘dream’ wedding to light. The aisle may not be made of laffy taffy and my tuxedo is far from edible. This is the best I could do on such short notice._

_I love you with of all my heart,_

_Your future husband._

Lizzie breathes shakily before letting out a short, low laugh. She slips the letter back in the envelope and then slowly opens the box, bringing a hand up to her mouth as she uncovers the gift. She pulls out a small bouquet of assorted round lollipops, expertly tied together.

“Oh my god,” Charlotte gasps and Sam glances at her. “Your Candyland wedding!”

“He gave you _candy_?” Mrs. Bennet asks, plainly baffled.

“It’s kind of an inside joke thing, Mrs. Bennet,” Charlotte speaks up. “Just something from when we were kids.”

“I think it’s romantic,” Jane says, knowing exactly what the lollipops signify.

“I can’t believe he remembered this,” Lizzie says, looking at the detail of the wrapped lollipops. “Did you help with this, Gigi?”

“I did,” Gigi says happily. “I was the one who suggested rewrapping them so the colors would come through.”

“Does…does anybody have a piece of paper and a pen?” Lizzie asks suddenly. Lydia and Jane scramble around before finding each, handing them to Lizzie. “Gigi and Sam…you’ve both got jobs now.”

“I knew I came here for a reason,” Sam says, his posture straightening.

“Gigi, I need you to go downstairs and find the florist,” Lizzie says, handing her the candy bouquet. Gigi grins and nods before hurrying out of the room. “Sam, give me one minute.”

“I’ve got plenty to spare,” Sam replies.

~~~~~~~

As soon as Lizzie finishes writing, she folds it up the note and hands it to Sam before sending him off. He can’t resist but wink at Charlotte and he catches her grin before he closes the door. When he returns, he finds William looking in the mirror putting on his suspenders while Fitz and Sidney are playing cards again.

“Hey, William,” Sam says and William turns his gaze towards him.

“Did she like it?” William asks anxiously.

“She did,” Sam grins, nodding at him. “I thought I wasn’t working today but I’ve got a delivery for you."

William raises his brows and Sam hands him the note that Lizzie wrote in haste. He smiles at Sam and the guys go back to playing their game as he unfolds the paper.

_Dear husband-to-be (In precisely 74 minutes)_

_You’re amazing but I think you already knew that. I don’t know anybody else who pays attention to the little things as much as you do. I can’t believe I get to share the rest of my life with you. You make me feel so lucky. Thank you._

_See you soon,_

_Your wife-to-be (In approximately the same time)_

_P.S. If I could kiss you right now, I sooo would._

“I take it that it’s a good note from the grin on your face,” Fitz says.

“Hmm what?” William looks up from the letter. “Oh. Yea. It’s a good note.”

“Did it help you any?” Bing asks, giving him a knowing look.

“It did,” William nods, sighing happily. “Thank you, Sam.”

“I didn’t write it,” Sam jokes and the rest of the guys laugh. There’s a knock on the door and Sidney opens it to see the wedding planner.

“Mr. Darcy, the quartet is here,” she says in his direction.

“Oh great! Thanks for letting me know,” William says and she’s gone in a flash. He puts the letter in his garment bag and grabs a small gift bag. “I’ll be back soon.”

“We’ll be here,” Brandon says.

As William walks out of the room and past the bridal suite, he hears the distinct laughter of Lizzie. He pauses and smiles to himself before continuing on his way, down the grand stairs. It’s his first real look at the nearly finished reception area and everything looks perfect, especially the head table. He takes the long way around to the courtyard because he wants to see the rest of the finished décor. Lizzie is going to love it because he already does.

William spends a few minutes talking with the quartet and they happily confirm they have rehearsed his song choice. He thanks them for being able to help out and then lets them continue getting ready. Then he slowly walks over to the two empty chairs in the front row with small black ribbons on the back, not too big that it would draw attention. He pulls out a slightly battered copy of _Le Petit Prince_ with an envelope addressed to his mother out of his bag, placing it on one seat. Then he places an envelope addressed to his father on the other seat, accompanied by two differently sized but matching bowties. He slides his hands into his pockets and stands there for a few moments in silence.

“What’s the significance of the book?”

William turns his head to the right to see a fully dressed Mr. Bennet walking towards him, stopping at his side.

“Um,” William pauses to find his words. “My mother read it to me as a child. At first, it was whenever she went on a business trip but it quickly became a favorite between us. No matter how many times I asked, she would read it.”

“And I assume the bowties are from that picture Lizzie found?” Mr. Bennet asks and William nods, smiling softly.

“I will be forever grateful to her for that,” William says, glancing to Mr. Bennet. “Did you just get here?”

“I knew the girls didn’t need me yet,” Mr. Bennet chuckles. “I’ve been with Mary, Martha and Randy.”

“Ah,” William nods, taking a deep breath as they both fall silent.

“You know I trust you, William. You’ve brought something out in Lizzie that makes me feel reassured,” Mr. Bennet says. “I _know_ she’ll be happy and in safe hands. That’s all I ask for with my daughters.”

“Thank you, Mr. Bennet,” William replies. “I’m trying as best as I can.”

“And I’m here any time,” Mr. Bennet continues, putting a hand on his shoulder. “If ever you need some fatherly advice.”

William looks at him and is visibly touched but can’t find the words to respond.

“You know they’re proud of you, William,” Mr. Bennet offers. “Just as I am.”

William lets out a shaky laugh and nods before he turns, pulling Mr. Bennet in for a hug. Mr. Bennet lightly pats his back for a few moments before he pulls away. He silently asks if he’s okay with one look and William smiles in return.

“Come on,” Mr. Bennet says, nudging him towards the doors. “I’m sure the guests will be arriving soon and we need to finish getting you ready.”

~~~~~~~

“Lizzieeeee. Come on!” Lydia whines by the bathroom door. “It’s wedding dress time!”

“One sec!” Lizzie shouts through the bathroom door. There’s another moment of shuffling before she opens the door and playfully narrows her eyes at Lydia. “So impatient!”

“Are you ready?” Lydia asks.

“Yea,” Lizzie beams and goes over to her mom and Jane, waiting for her with the dress. She unties her robe and tosses it over to Lydia.

“Cheeky,” Charlotte says, noting her white corset and lace underwear. Lizzie snorts and shakes her head in amusement.

“Thanks to Jane, this is much easier to get on,” Lizzie says, smiling at Jane.

“Told you,” Jane says smugly before lowering Lizzie’s wedding dress towards the ground. She grabs onto Jane’s arm as her mom helps her step into it, pulling it up and holding the dress close to her chest. Jane zips it up and works on the buttons in the back as Lizzie and Charlotte share a significant look.

“Don’t you dare,” Lizzie says sternly as Jane finishes. Jane wraps the belt around her waist and her mom takes over, buckling it into place.

“I’m sorry if I’m proud of you getting married,” Charlotte replies thickly before handing Lizzie her garter. She takes a seat on the nearest chair and pulls it up her leg, finding a comfortable spot on her upper thigh. Lydia sets her blue pumps in front of her and she slips them on, taking a moment for herself. Then she stands up and the girls fluff up her skirt before she takes a look in the mirror.

“My dear Lizzie,” Mrs. Bennet sighs, bringing a hand up to her chest. “My baby is all grown up!”

“My brother isn’t going to know what hits him,” Gigi says, trying not to cry.

“You look _so_ beautiful, Lizzie,” Jane says, smiling. Lydia and Charlotte simply nod, unable to speak.

“Stooop it! You’re going to have to get your makeup redone!” Lizzie says, laughing shakily as Jane and Charlotte wipe away rogue tears.

“Waterproof, remember?” Charlotte smirks. Gigi and Mrs. Bennet give each other a look and a nod.

“Lizzie,” Mrs. Bennet says. “You’re not quite done, are you?”

“I suppose I’m not,” Lizzie looks at her and shakes her head. She’s been counting on her mom for this part, especially since she did the same thing when Jane got married.

“Have a seat,” Mrs. Bennet gestures to a chair as she goes to grab something. Lizzie swishes a bit as she walks over, tucking her dress as she sits down. “What are you in need of?”

“Well, I have my something new and something blue,” Lizzie says, smiling at her mom as she sets down a rectangular box and opens it.

“Something borrowed, perhaps?” Mrs. Bennet asks, taking out a pearl necklace. She drapes it over Lizzie’s neck and delicately works on the clasp while Lizzie admires it.

“Thank you, Mom,” Lizzie says, looking up at her.

“You’re, um…You’re still not done,” Gigi speaks up and Lizzie turns, noticing a small square jewelry box in her hand. She opens it up to reveal a set of pearl earrings, most likely very expensive. “You need something old as well. These have been in our family for four generations.”

“I…” Lizzie shakes her head. “I couldn’t. There’s just no way.”

“You’re only borrowing them, Lizzie,” Gigi says, smiling widely. “Your mom and I were talking about it. It all goes together.”

“I don’t want anything to happen to them,” Lizzie says tenderly.

“My mom wore them when she got married. I’ll wear them when I get married. You’re becoming a Darcy. It’s practically tradition. You _should_ wear them,” Gigi says and Lizzie still hesitates. “William will be so happy to see that you wearing these.”

“Oh, Gigi,” Lizzie breathes, finally nodding with glassy eyes. She treats them like glass as she puts them on, making sure that the backs are tight and secure in her ears. Then she gets up and gives a long hug to both her mom and Gigi, quietly thanking them both for everything. Lizzie laughs as Jane hands her a tissue, dabbing at the few tears that have escaped.

“Maybe I could use a little touchup?” Lizzie laughs.

“You still look fantastic, Lizzie,” Lydia says.

“Wouldn’t hurt,” Charlotte teases.

“Terrible,” Lizzie tuts.

Despite the girls’ reiteration, Lizzie feels better as she sits down in front of the makeup artist again to freshen up. As she’s doing that, the sweet sound of violins can be heard from the window.

“Is that your quartet?” Jane asks and Lizzie grins.

“The guests are starting to arrive,” Lizzie says happily.

~~~~~~~

Everything starts getting busier in the last hour of the wedding. As Sidney and Sam leave to go greet the guests, Henry arrives at the venue and goes to William’s room. He finds Mr. Bennet finishing up and straightening William’s bowtie.

“Good afternoon, William,” Henry says and William responds in kind. “Almost ready?”

“Very nearly,” William says, not moving until Mr. Bennet finishes.

“You’re looking quite sharp. I’m sure the bride looks just as good,” Henry says.

“She already looks far better than me on a normal day,” William replies, thanking Mr. Bennet for the help before he grabs his jacket and puts it on.

“Darcy,” Bing says, brushing down William’s shoulders. “You’re looking really good.”

“I think she’s gonna love it,” Fitz adds with a grin.

“Thanks guys,” William says. “We still need the –”

A knock on the door interrupts them and Mr. Bennet opens it, letting in the florist and one assistant with boutonnieres.

“The boutonnieres,” William muses.

“One of the groomsmen is downstairs,” Brandon says as the assistant starts pinning it to his jacket.

“All taken care of,” the florist replies, pinning the small flower arrangement to Bing. Mr. Bennet takes William’s and helps him out while the assistant moves on to Fitz. After a few minutes, there’s another knock on the door and the wedding planner sticks her head in.

“The bride is asking for you, Mr. Bennet,” she says. Mr. Bennet sees a few expressions spread across William’s face including apprehension and he chuckles.

“Soon enough,” Mr. Bennet pats William’s shoulder. “Alright. Duty calls, gentlemen.”

“See you in a bit, Mr. Bennet,” Bing says as he leaves.

~~~~~~~

_15 minutes before the ceremony_

“I heard I’ve been requested,” Mr. Bennet says as he walks in and closes the door.

“Hello dear!” Mrs. Bennet hurries over to him and he gives her a kiss.

“You look wonderful,” Mr. Bennet smiles fondly at his wife. “Now, where is our daughter?”

“Which one?” Lizzie asks playfully, stepping out from behind Gigi and Charlotte.

Mr. Bennet’s expression softens and sighs at the sight of his daughter all dressed up.

“Look at you,” Mr. Bennet says tenderly, walking over to Lizzie. He gently takes her hands and she smiles sweetly at him before he offers one of his rare giant grins. Lizzie laughs lightly and he pulls her in for a hug, whispering in her ear how beautiful she looks.

“Thanks, Dad,” Lizzie murmurs as they pull back.

“Are you ready?” Mr. Bennet asks and she nods eagerly.

“Absolutely,” Lizzie says.

“Good,” Mr. Bennet replies. “He is too.”

~~~~~~

_8 minutes before the ceremony_

William has never been so anxious in his life as he is right now. There’s less than ten minutes until the ceremony and he can’t calm himself down. The one person who can calm his nerves is the only person he’s not allowed to see. The one thing that is helping him is the fact that he will _finally_ be able to see her soon.

“You look like you could use a drink,” Fitz quips.

“Or four,” Bing adds and William chuckles despite himself.

“I’d rather not get married when I’m three sheets to the wind,” William says.

“You’re almost there, Darcy,” Brandon says.

“Yea,” William murmurs. “Shouldn’t we be doing something? Heading down or escorting or…”

“Come here,” Fitz says and William walks over to him, Bing and Brandon join his side as Fitz puts his hands on his shoulders. “Everything is going to be fine.”

“I know,” William says quickly, not quite convincingly.

“Darcy,” Fitz says, giving him a sincere look. “You’re getting married today. You have waited for this day for a long time and it’s finally here. We’re honored to be a part of this…to finally see you settle down with someone who makes you so happy. Today is about happiness—it’s a love party. Yours and Lizzie’s. Have fun. Okay? The waiting may be nerve-wracking but it’s almost over. You’re almost there.”

“And knowing Lizzie,” Brandon says with a smile. “She’s probably just as antsy to get to you.”

“You are more than ready for this, Darcy. Just think of this,” Bing says, glancing at his watch. “In less than thirty minutes, you’ll be joining the ranks of us married men.”

William takes a deep breath and a smile slowly appears.

“There you go,” Fitz grins.

“Last minute check. You’ve got your vows?” Bing asks and William double-checks his inside pocket before nodding.

“You’ve got the rings?” William asks and Bing pats his breast pocket, making William feel reassured.

“Gentleman,” Henry says, coming back in the room and the guys all turn to him. “The guests have all arrived.”

“Oh good. Lizzie and I were worried at least one person would confuse the old Flood mansion with this one,” William says, sighing in relief.

“No confusion with your guests,” Henry chuckles. “Are you ready, William?”

“Yes, I am,” William says simply.

“Then let’s go,” Henry replies.

~~~~~~~

“Mrs. B?” Fitz knocks on the bridal suite door and raises his voice. “Your escort is here but he can’t come in.”

“Poor William,” Lydia teases as Lizzie and Gigi snicker.

“So soon?!” Mrs. Bennet asks excitedly, glancing at Lizzie once more. “You are so beautiful, dear.”

“You look really nice too, Mom,” Lizzie says. They share a look and then Mrs. Bennet exits the room.

“Lookin good, Mrs. B!” the girls overhear Fitz saying.

“Fresh,” Mrs. Bennet says, Gigi and Lydia laughing as she closes the door. Gigi goes over to the door a moment later and opens it a sliver to see the groomsmen waiting outside.

“Are you boys just going to stand there?” Gigi asks.

“We were waiting until William was gone so he wouldn’t be tempted,” Fitz grins at her and she opens the door to let them in.

“Lizzie! You look amazing!” Brandon says as he walks in.

“You really do,” Bing smiles and Fitz walks in behind him, stopping short.

“Lizzie B…” Fitz breathes out. “You’re going to kill him!”

“Not my intention,” Lizzie beams at him.

“Either way,” Fitz says, looking at her with wonder. “I think I should change my bet!”

“Too late,” Brandon lightly nudges his shoulder.

“I feel like I should get in on this, at this point,” Lizzie jokes.

“That’s cheating,” Bing says. “You know him too well.”

“I really do,” Lizzie says with a smug smile.

“Where’s Sidney?” Gigi asks.

“Downstairs with Sam,” Fitz gestures over his shoulder. “He was helping with the guests.”

“Then I suppose we should get down there,” Lizzie says, delight in her voice. “Charlotte?”

“I have them,” Charlotte says to her.

“Alright then,” Lizzie says, her face lighting up.

“Let’s get you married!” Charlotte says excitedly, grabbing her hand and they nervously giggle at each other.

The groomsmen take the stairs while the girls pile into the elevator to avoid being seen. The florist meets them by the back entrance before they go outside and each bridesmaid is handed her bouquet. Lizzie grins as the florist hands her the altered bouquet, the lollipops tucked snugly between the flowers. Then the guys help them as they walk around the building towards the side front gate and wait for their signal.

Charlotte and Jane fuss over Lizzie and her dress, making sure everything looks perfect. Gigi, Lydia and Fitz peek around the side to catch a glimpse of the guests and they spot Henry standing near the French doors on the top step. The buzz of the crowd dulls down and they watch as William escorts Mrs. Bennet down the aisle, her arm looped around his. They can’t see his expression until he reaches the front row and he walks her to her seat. Mrs. Bennet gives him a kiss on the cheek before she sits down, Gigi and Lydia giggling at his sheepish smile as he takes his place. Gigi watches her brother as he closes his eyes and bends his head, covering one hand with the other as he stands there unmoving for a few moments. Then he looks back up and opens his eyes, taking a noticeable breath to obviously steady himself.

“Lizzie,” Gigi says in a hushed tone, turning back to her with a grin. “He looks so antsy.”

“That’s a given considering I feel the same way,” Lizzie says, equally quiet. “The better question is if he looks okay.”

“Yea,” Gigi smiles warmly at her as the wedding planner approaches.

“Is the bride ready?” she asks and Lizzie nods. “Everybody line up so we can get started.”

The girls all take their places next to their partners and the wedding planner goes down the line, double checking bouquets and straightening bowties. Lizzie realizes she hasn’t moved her engagement ring and has Charlotte hold her bouquet while she switches it to her right hand. Charlotte hands it back to her and she gives her a look, both of them taking exaggerated deep breaths before sharing a grin. Charlotte turns back around and Lizzie takes her dad’s arm, completely prepared and eager for the next step. The wedding planner gives a signal and the quartet stops for a moment. The anticipation is thick in the air and then the melodious sounds of strings start again.

_A string arrangement of I Choose You by Sarah Bareilles begins to play._

The entire wedding party has their eyes on Lizzie as she slowly begins to realize what song is playing. Months ago, Lizzie introduced this song to William, joking that it must have been written about the two of them. He merely offered her a smile and told her it was highly improbable. She had forgotten all about it after that. Now, it’s the song he’s chosen for her to walk down the aisle to _and_ it’s being played by the Vitamin String Quartet. She shakes her head in disbelief and falls even more in love with the man she’s about to marry.

Lydia and Brandon nudge Gigi and Sidney to get their attention back to where it belongs and they finally start walking.

~~~~~~~

Almost all at once, the attention veers away from William but he is silently thankful for the moment. As soon as the music began to play, his heart started racing. He can barely get it under control, knowing that Lizzie is _so close_ to him. Gigi and Sidney round the corner, entering the aisle and he breaks out into a smile. Gigi meets his gaze and smiles at him, giving him a split second realization that she resembles their mother so much right now. As they reach the end of the aisle, she reaches out to squeeze his hand before moving on. Somehow, it gives him more strength for what’s to come.

As his gaze returns to the aisle, Lydia and Brandon are already halfway down. Lydia gives him her best ‘blue steel’ and William arches an eyebrow. She sticks her tongue out at him and he lets out a low chuckle, Lydia beaming at being able to break him. Fitz and Jane give him their biggest smiles and Fitz pats him on the shoulder before he takes his place on the steps. Charlotte gives him a playful glare as if to tell him she’s watching him and he makes an ‘X’ motion across his chest, giving her his promise. Then her glare turns into the smuggest grin he’s ever seen from her. He realizes at that moment that he’s not as emotionally prepared as he should be. As Charlotte and Bing take their places, the music crescendos and the guests take that as their cue to stand.

William catches a glimpse of her red hair bobbing slightly behind the guests and he’s sure his heart is going to leap out of his chest from pounding so hard. Lizzie and her father emerge around the corner and his entire world stops at the sight of her. It’s as if he’s forgotten how to breathe and his heart clenches. He can’t even begin to comprehend her beauty as she begins to walk down the aisle towards him. Her eyes lock onto his and everything around her begins to fade, making it seem like she’s actually glowing to him. She offers him the biggest smile he has ever seen and his lungs fill up with air again before he returns a smile equally as big. He doesn’t have a care in the world except for the woman walking towards him and nothing will tear his eyes away from her right now. The urge to run up the rest of the aisle and gather her in his arms is so incredibly strong that he doesn’t know how he’s still rooted to this spot. It’s only them and he wonders for the millionth time how he got so lucky with her. He will _never_ forget how she looks right now, walking towards him.

Lizzie stops a few feet in front of him and he vaguely registers Henry and Mr. Bennet exchanging words, his focus solely on the woman in front of him. It’s not until he feels Mr. Bennet’s touch on his arm that he realizes Lizzie is now in his hands. Before they continue, Lizzie gives him a poignant look and he thinks she’s about to cry. Lizzie brings a hand up to his face and her touch is a physical relief to him. She wipes away a tear and he laughs softly, realizing he had no idea that he was crying.

“I guess this means I’m more than decent enough,” Lizzie says thickly, the sound of her voice quivering slightly. William can barely find the words so he merely smiles wider and nods. He takes her hand in his and that feeling of comfort returns, the feeling that made him realize so long ago that she was the only one for him. He can’t stop staring at her even as he leads her up the few stone steps, stopping in front of Henry before turning to face each other. As he lets go of her hand, he can still feel the slight tremble in his own hands and he covers one with the other. Henry nods at them both and then he begins to speak.

“Welcome family and friends,” Henry begins. “We are gathered here on this beautiful day to witness the marriage of William Fitzwilliam Darcy and Elizabeth Lucy Bennet. Marriage marks the beginning of a journey for these two…”

William isn’t listening to the words. He’s too captivated by everything having to do with Lizzie Bennet. She is a vision in her wedding dress and it looks like it was made just for her, hugging all his favorite curves and her skirt accentuating her hips. Her hair looks more vibrant than ever, the rich redness brought out by the afternoon sun. The light makes her skin the perfect shade of porcelain and all he wants to do is reach out and touch every part of her. From the soft, twisting curls of her hair and the pink shade of her lips to the curve of her neck and the sparse freckles that are dusted across her skin. As his eyes travel downward, he notices his lollipops in the bouquet she’s holding and if he weren’t already grinning like a fool, he would be now. He is staring unabashedly at her and she catches his gaze, blushing slightly but not looking away. His heart expands to impossible amounts once more and revels in the fact that he can still affect her like this, even on their wedding day.

“William,” Henry says, taking him out of his trance.

“Yes,” William replies, somewhat preoccupied as he glances at Henry. There’s a titter amongst the guests while Lizzie tries and fails to hold back her smile.

“Your vows,” Henry kindly reminds him.

“Already?” William asks and Henry nods. A sound escapes from Lizzie that sounds suspiciously like a muffled giggle and he sheepishly smiles, leaning in towards her. “You distracted me.”

“Not sorry,” Lizzie beams. He happily sighs as he reaches in and pulls out his vows from the inner pocket of his tuxedo jacket. He unfolds the paper and glances over his words before looking affectionately at her.

“When I first met you, I had no intention of falling in love,” William starts, his voice filled with emotion. “Still, the more I tried to fight my feelings for you, the harder I fell. While the road that led us here was rocky in the beginning, every single step has been worth it. I am humbled by your love for me and I cherish it each and every day.”

William glances at Lizzie, the look on her face telling him that she’s already affected. He takes a short breath and keeps going.

“You fill my life with the companionship that only two best friends can create and share together. I look at you and I know, without a doubt, that I have found the one person I am meant to be with…meant to dance with, for the rest of my life,” William continues and Lizzie, along with most of the wedding party, quietly chuckle. He pauses and smiles at her reaction, the sparkle in her eyes making him feel like his heart is going to burst.

“You are, and always will be, my _everything_ ,” William’s voice cracks and he clears his throat. “You are the first person I want to see when I wake up in the morning and the last before I fall asleep. You are my reason for becoming a better person and why my heart is so full. It is an absolute privilege to fall in love with you every day. I promise you that I will _never_ stop falling in love with you.”

William’s throat is starting to close up and tears are welling up in the corner of his eyes. Lizzie looks down for a moment and when she returns her gaze, her eyes are glassy and her bottom lip is trembling despite her smile.

“The pride I feel in being able to finally call you my wife is immeasurable,” William says with conviction. He can feel the tears escape and he doesn’t care because Lizzie is dabbing away her own tears. “Thank you, Elizabeth Bennet. For loving me and for second chances. All that I have and more…is yours. My love, my life and my heart.”

William and Lizzie both laugh lovingly at each other as they wipe away their tears. He can see they aren’t the only ones, both Gigi and Jane using their previously hidden handkerchiefs. Henry gives them a moment and William folds his vows back up, tucking them back into his jacket. Lizzie turns and hands Charlotte her bouquet before she’s given her vows. She hopes he will notice the special effort she put into these vows. She wrote them on his stationary that she took from his desk a few months ago. At the time, it made her feel more connected with him and helped her along as she wrote. As she pulls the folded paper out of the envelope, she can see that he is noticing and she smiles at him. She has a couple more tricks up her sleeve and she’s nervous about it, taking a deep breath.

“Dear William,” Lizzie begins and his realization is instant, his eyes widening and a soft smile appearing on his face. Complete adoration follows and he sighs audibly. It’s a nod to his father’s vows and to his own letter writing that she simply couldn’t pass up. In a whisper, she adds so that only he can hear it, “My dearest Will.”

“I always used to think I was right about everything. Ask anybody who knows me. I am a very stubborn woman,” Lizzie says. A moment later, William is glancing behind her and he chuckles, seeing all of the bridesmaids nod in unison. “They’re all nodding their heads?”

“They are,” William says with a big grin. She glances back at Charlotte and she flashes a cheesy smile at Lizzie. She turns back to William and breathes in before continuing.

“First impressions were something I believed in. Especially with you. I refused to see past it because I was the one who was right, no matter what anybody else told me,” Lizzie says, shaking her head. “I have never been so happy to be wrong in my entire life. William Darcy, I’m in love with you. My love for you grows stronger with each day that passes.”

William offers that rare smile that Lizzie loves to her core. That smile that’s normally reserved only for her and the one that clearly shows his dimples. He looks positively radiant and Lizzie’s joy is already overflowing from his expression. The threat of tears comes quickly rushing back to her and she lets out a shaky breath.

“You have proven time and time again that your selflessness, quick wit and compassion makes you the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with,” Lizzie says, her voice unsteady as she looks up at him. William quickly pulls out a handkerchief and offers it to her as a few tears fall down her cheeks. She smiles reassuringly at him and shakes her head.

“I’m okay,” Lizzie reassures him and he tucks it back in his pocket. She can’t stop the trembling in her hands as she reads her vows and William takes hold of her hands to steady them.

“You taught me to love without prejudice. To love with my entire heart,” Lizzie continues, feeling comforted by his touch. “You gave me yours so willingly and I promise that I will protect it. And protect you. I am forever grateful that you never gave up on me, even if it took me five months to say that I loved you back.”

William lets out a laugh and the tears that he was holding back are now matching her own.

“I can never explain what an impact you’ve made on my life and what you truly mean to me. You are my best friend, my motivator, my _newsie_ ,” Lizzie says lightly and William squeezes her hands, smiling widely through his tears. “The love of my life, and now the best thing of all, my husband. I know that all that I am and all that I will be is safe in your hands. With all of my love, your Lizzie.”

All of the bridesmaids are wiping away tears at the end of her vows, silently making fun of each other for breaking down. Even Fitz and Brandon are slyly wiping away their tears and Bing has the proudest look on his face. As Lizzie tucks her vows back into the envelope, William holds out his hand to take them and she realizes he wants to keep them. She happily hands them to him and he tucks it in with his own vows before taking her hands in his again. They both look to Henry so he can continue.

“Now that you’ve gotten your vows out of the way, this next part should be easy,” Henry says jokingly and both Lizzie and William beam at each other. “Do you, William Fitzwilliam Darcy, take Elizabeth Lucy Bennet to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do,” William says enthusiastically, his voice filled with love.

“Do you, Elizabeth Lucy Bennet, take William Fitzwilliam Darcy to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Henry asks once more.

“I do,” Lizzie says with as much eagerness, her smile growing bigger when William squeezes her hands again.

“Do you have the rings?” Henry asks Bing and he nods, taking them out of his breast pocket and placing them on Henry’s black folder.

“The couple has also chosen to write their own ring vows. William,” Henry nods to him. Lizzie drops her right hand as William grabs her ring, cradling her left hand and holding it at the tip of her ring finger.

“I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow,” William says softly, slowly sliding the silver band on her finger. “My vow to love you, support you and be by your side until death do us part.”

Lizzie takes William’s ring from Henry and he extends his left hand for her. She takes it and hold the ring at the tip of his finger. She gazes straight into his eyes and the happiness between them is starting to bubble over.

“I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow,” Lizzie says, trying to quell the giddy laugh that threatens to emerge as she slides his ring on his finger. “My vow to love you, support you and be by your side until death do us part.”

William grips her hands and they are both beaming at each other, each knowing what’s coming next. The excitement is palpable and William feels like he could explode from delight. They look anxiously at Henry and he smiles at the two of them.

“By the powers vested in me by the state of California,” Henry pauses for effect and Lizzie involuntarily whimpers, William chuckling as she bites her bottom lip from embarrassment. He simply smiles at her and her cheeks brighten as she squeezes his hands. The couple is practically vibrating and bouncing in their spots as they wait for those final words. Then it finally comes and it’s like a breath of fresh air. “I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride!”

Everything happens all at once and there’s no hesitancy from him. William’s hands fly up and cradle Lizzie’s face to pull her in close, kissing her and feeling the stress and apprehension of the last twenty-four hours completely disappear. Lizzie is mere milliseconds behind him in reacting and he can feel her hands sliding up his chest, gripping the lapels of his tuxedo jacket. It registers with him that their first kiss as husband and wife feels like a mixture of their first few kisses that solidified them as a couple. It may seem like only seconds to everybody watching but this will last a lifetime for William and Lizzie. They vaguely register the cheers and clapping from all of the guests as they pull back slightly, resting foreheads against each other and grinning at each other like fools. Neither can resist moving in for another shorter kiss, impossibly tender and so full of love. They finally separate and giddily laugh as they join hands, facing the guests still clapping and now standing from their chairs. The quartet begins to play a livelier song to go with the ecstatic energy of the guests and wedding party.

William and Lizzie share a look and squeeze their joined hands before dashing up the aisle, turning the corner and going through the gate. As they reach the front of the mansion, they stop and stare openly at each other for a moment. Then William gathers her up in his arms and wraps them around her waist, lifting her off the ground and kissing her with all the enthusiasm he held back in their first kiss. Lizzie throws her arms tightly around his neck and puts all of herself into this, feeling as if she’s melting against him. She sighs contently when the kiss ends and they rest their foreheads against each other once more, taking their time to open their eyes. When she does, she’s met with the clear blue eyes and the happiest smile from William.

“Hello wife,” William hums through his smile.

“Hello husband,” Lizzie says lightheartedly. Her feet touch the ground again but he keeps his tight hold on her.

“Lizzie…” William says softly. “You look—”

William is cut off as the rest of the wedding party catches up with them, making enough noise to pull them out of their bubble. Lizzie is laughing and happily hugging all of the girls while William mirrors the same actions with the groomsmen.

“Lizzie B!” Fitz laughs as he moves in to hug her. “You were amazing!”

“Lizzie D!” Lizzie corrects him, hugging him tightly.

“Now that is a change I can get used to,” Fitz grins, looking at her. “Your vows were stellar.”

“They were,” William says, moving next to Fitz and smiling at Lizzie.

“William!” Gigi exclaims, practically throwing herself at him. “I’m so happy for you! You did it!”

“Thank you,” William says, pulling her in close for a hug. “I did!”

“How does it feel to be married?” Gigi grins as they pull back.

“In the…five minutes that we have?” William teases, glancing at Lizzie. “Amazing.”

“You two looked _so_ happy up there,” Gigi says, looking between the two of them.

“I’ll never forget it,” Lizzie smiles.

“Neither will I,” William says, chuckling. “Hey, Fitz? Who won the bet?”

“What?” Fitz’s eyes widen. “There’s no…bet.”

“There’s always a bet with you guys,” William says and Lizzie giggles, grabbing his hand and pulling him to her. He happily complies and then slides an arm around her lower back, kissing her temple.

“I won,” Charlotte grins. “Sam did too. We went in together.”

“Man, he’s always taking my money,” Fitz sulks and Brandon comes over, patting his shoulder.

“Your bet was too complicated, babe,” Brandon says sympathetically.

A moment later, Mr. Bennet and a tear-stained Mrs. Bennet appear with the photographers behind them and more hugs are exchanged before they get to official photos. The more serious pictures are done first on the front steps of the mansion, numerous combinations of Lizzie and William with their families and the wedding party. William doesn’t care how many pictures are being taken because he’s with his wife. He doesn’t have to fake a smile because there is one already plastered to his face and it’s not going away anytime soon. As soon as Mr. and Mrs. Bennet are released, they join the guests who are all enjoying appetizers in the Adam and Duchesene rooms adjoining the entrance.

Then the fun really begins and the group starts joking around with each other in the photos. William watches on with admiration as Lizzie takes pictures with _all_ of her sisters and Charlotte, making faces at each other and laughing. Bing comes up next to him and claps him on the shoulder as the silliness continues.

“She’s my _wife_ ,” William says heavily, as if still not quite believing it.

“It takes some time for it sink in,” Bing says.

“I feel like…nothing could go wrong today,” William says, looking at him.

“That’s a good feeling,” Bing nods, smiling.

“It’s an unbelievable feeling,” William says, returning his attention to Lizzie. She’s finished taking pictures with her bridesmaids and now the groomsmen are being beckoned over. Bing pats his arm and he goes to join the rest of the groomsmen. Gigi comes up to William and he smiles at her while they watch Lizzie interacting with the guys. Lizzie screams with laughter as they all lift her off the ground, all four holding her sideways. She gives William a glance once they finally put her down and he joins in on a few more pictures.

Lizzie gives William a kiss and leaves him with the wedding party to take their own pictures. She loves to see him so happy and she watches on as they all have a great time. Lizzie is pretty sure that William is going to want to frame every single one of these pictures. She definitely knows she’ll want all of the ones with William and her sisters, William making fun of himself with jokingly stiff Darcybot-esque poses before relaxing and enjoying himself.

The photographer suggests taking more pictures out on the empty street to really get the view of the bay. The groomsmen keep everything clear while the photographer takes individual shots of William and Lizzie before putting them back together. William can barely take his eyes off her let alone his hands. As the sun hangs lower in the sky, he’s seeing her in so many different lights that it’s overwhelming to him. The photographer captures a series of photos that will later accompany their other favorites, lining the hallway to their bedroom; William and Lizzie gazing at each other with William’s left hand resting against Lizzie’s cheek, William’s eyes closed with his forehead pressed against Lizzie’s temple and her subtly smiling at the camera, and finally, their signature pose with Lizzie standing on her toes and adjusting his bow tie while he beams at her.

When they’re finished, there’s still the matter of signing the marriage license. The wedding party and photographers follow the bride and groom through the back entrance, back up the stairs and into the bridal suite where Henry meets them. The giddiness returns with William and Lizzie as they both sign the license, William kissing her shoulder just after she signs ‘Elizabeth Bennet Darcy’. One of the photographers captures the moment as well as their hugs with Charlotte and Bing signing as witnesses. Joy fills the air but Gigi can see that William and Lizzie are craving a moment alone with each other before the reception starts. She shoos everybody out of the room and gives William a sly smile as she closes the door behind her. He turns back to look at Lizzie and she gives him a brazen grin.

“Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie says, holding out her hand.

“Mrs. Darcy,” William says for the very first time, walking towards her and taking her hand.

“I love the way that sounds,” Lizzie hums, toying with the flower pinned to his jacket.

“I already love saying it,” William murmurs, watching her movements. “Lizzie, you are so unbelievably stunning. I mean, just…gorgeous.”

“Thank you,” Lizzie smiles up at him. “You, sir, are incredibly handsome. Love the suspenders.”

“I do believe they were requested,” William says cleverly and she presses her lips together.

“When I first saw you as I was walking down the aisle, I thought I was the luckiest woman,” Lizzie says reflectively, gazing up at him.

“You did?” William asks in surprise and she nods.

“I’m never going to forget the look on your face,” Lizzie sighs. “You had the biggest smile I’ve ever seen and your eyes were so bright. It was like I could actually feel happiness radiating off you and it made me even more excited to marry you.”

“I think I truly suffered a Darcybot malfunction when I first saw you,” William says, chuckling.

“Stop it. You’re joking!” Lizzie laughs.

“I’m not,” William says softly, stroking her cheek. “You were breathtaking, Lizzie. I _literally_ couldn’t breathe for a moment. I have never seen you look so beautiful.”

“My husband’s a sweet talker,” Lizzie teases him. He bends down slightly and gives her a tender kiss.

“It’s easy when my wife looks the way she does,” William whispers and Lizzie takes a small breath.

“I love you,” Lizzie presses her forehead against his.

“I love you too,” William murmurs and they stand there for a few moments, soaking in the peace and quiet. Then he pulls back and smiles at her. “This dress looks amazing on you. I had no idea what to expect but it’s so perfectly _you_.”

“I love it,” Lizzie grins, exaggerating her movements so that she swishes her dress a bit.

“It will certainly be fun for dancing,” William chuckles, taking her hands and stepping back to really look at her. “I love everything about the way you look. Your dress, your shoes, your hair…your jewelry.”

William’s voice softens at the last statement and Lizzie brings a hand up to her ear, blushing a bit.

“I’m terrified I’m going to lose them,” Lizzie says, pulling at her bottom lip.

“You won’t,” William says, bringing a hand up and stroking one ear. “I’ll have my eyes on you all evening.”

“Of course you will,” Lizzie says playfully and then adds. “You know…Gigi offered them.”

“I’m glad she did,” William says proudly. “I know my mom would have done the same. They look perfect on you. You look perfect.”

“You said that already,” Lizzie teases him.

“I’m just generally at a loss for words,” William says, shrugging. “I’m still processing the fact that we’re married.”

“Finally,” Lizzie beams as William leans in close.

“Finally,” William repeats, millimeters from her mouth. They share another kiss, their lips moving at a leisurely pace as Lizzie wraps her arms around his torso. William inhales and he detects the faintest smell of strawberries, which makes him hum against her mouth. Then Lizzie giggles and unintentionally breaks off the kiss, William giving her a playful glare. As he moves in to kiss her again, there’s a knock at the door but they barely move away from each other. Gigi sticks her head in and sheepishly smiles at them.

“Sorry to break things up but the photographer wanted to get some sunset pictures on the balcony before the reception starts,” Gigi says.

“Oh, right!” Lizzie perks up, grabbing William’s hand.

“Wow. This morning dragged on and now it feels like time is just flying by,” William says, following her out the door with Gigi following them.

“Well dear husband, you know the saying,” Lizzie quips as the three of them pile into the elevator. Gigi looks down and grins, William catching her look out of the corner of his eye.

“Are you going to be gloating the whole evening?” William asks and Gigi looks up, trying to look innocent.

“Are you going to be grinning like idiots the whole evening?” Gigi retorts.

“Yep,” they answer at the same time, glancing at each other and laughing softly.

“That was disgustingly adorable,” Gigi snorts as the elevator slides open.

“Get used to it!” Lizzie says in a sing song voice.

“Right,” Gigi says, handing Lizzie her bouquet again. “Now go before you miss the photo op!”

William and Lizzie practically sprint and weave through a couple of tables to get outside, meeting the photographer on the balcony. One of the many reasons why they fell in love with James Leary Flood Mansion was the view overlooking the bay with the Golden Gate Bridge in the distance. They’ve arrived at the perfect time for these pictures, the sky now a myriad of pinks and oranges. The photographer doesn’t set up them up for posed shots, knowing enough about the couple that he can simply step back and shoot. They don’t disappoint either as they watch the sun set, occasionally teasing and stealing a kiss from one another. When the sun descends and a breeze begins to pick up, William and Lizzie know it’s time to return to the wedding party so the reception can begin. They hurry through the empty reception area and make it outside just as the guests are being let in.

“The lovebirds finally emerge,” Fitz grins as William and Lizzie join them out by the front entrance. The two of them beam and William kisses her shoulder for good measure.

“Ready to party?” Charlotte asks, nudging Lizzie.

“Definitely! You and me on the dance floor is a must,” Lizzie says, gesturing between the two of them.

“Only if your husband is willing to share,” Charlotte teases and William quirks an eyebrow at her.

“My wife is allowed to dance with whomever she likes. She simply has to save the first one for me,” William says lightly and Lizzie chuckles. “And if your dance card isn’t full, maybe you could fit me in as well.”

“I’m sure that can be arranged,” Charlotte muses.

“Looking forward to it,” William says and they share a smile.

The front doors open and the muffled music reaches to the wedding party. As the DJ begins to announce each bridesmaid and groomsman, they dance two by two through the doors. Gigi and Sidney hustle their way around the tables, Lydia and Brandon are completely out of sync with each other but it makes it all the more hilarious. William and Lizzie laugh as Fitz and Jane vogue their way to the head table and then Charlotte and Bing dramatically tango, weaving in and around guest tables.

“And now, put your hands together once more!” the DJ begins. William and Lizzie giddily beam at each other and clasp their hands tightly together. “Please welcome Mr. and Mrs. William and Lizzie Darcy!!”

William and Lizzie don’t exactly dance into the room but they don’t really walk into it either. They both feel like they’re on cloud nine as they’re welcomed in with applause. Later, neither one will remember quite how they made it to the head table but they both recall never letting go of each other’s hands. Before they can sit down, somebody clinks their wine glass and then everybody is joining in. William leans down and happily kisses his wife in front of the crowd, Lizzie’s eyes sparkling when they move away. After he pulls out Lizzie’s chair and helps her sit, he takes his seat next to her and she grins at him. It’s at this point that they finally get to really see the décor they spent a long time picking.

Save the head table that is covered in white linen, the guest tables are lined with blue linens and the centerpieces are beautifully arranged with white hydrangea flowers. A few glass candles sit at each table with blue satin ribbons tied around them. The napkins are artfully folded and propped up to resemble jackets with a small bowtie skillfully tucked into it, each table having a differently colored one to match the wedding guests’ place cards.

As planned, William and Lizzie are served dinner first and their engraved champagne flutes are filled to the brim with champagne. They smile and toast each other while the wedding party is served their own plates. Lizzie digs in right away, visibly enjoying her food. Lizzie can feel William’s eyes on her and, after a few moments, puts her fork down and nudges him playfully. William’s cheeks flush from being caught.

“You better eat or you’ll starve,” Lizzie teases. He leans in close and lowers his voice.

“I’ll just devour you then,” William says with a wicked smile.

“Not in front of the guests, Will,” Lizzie replies, mockingly serious and he throws his head back in laughter. After a moment, he sighs and smiles at her.

“You are amazing,” William says, grabbing her hand.

“So are you,” Lizzie hums as he rubs his thumb across her wrist. There’s another clinking of glasses and Lizzie sees that Fitz is the culprit, sitting there smugly as he taps his fork against the stem of his glass. She brings her free hand up and rests it against William’s neck before they enjoy a slow kiss, both hesitating a moment before they pull away. Then she urges him to eat while they still have a chance and he happily complies. Once they have cleared away their salad and enough of the main course, they decide to take a little time to visit each table and thank their guests.

William holds out his hand and Lizzie eagerly accepts it, entwining their fingers together as they head towards the first table. They’re almost immediately separated as Mrs. Bennet gives them each an enthusiastic hug before letting them go. Congratulations to the newlyweds as well as continual compliments on Lizzie’s dress are freely given. Before they leave each table, William and Lizzie encourage everybody to try out the photo booth. When they reach the table of combined Pemberley and DEP employees and friends, there is playful applause. No one at the table is more excited than Sue Reynolds, however and William can’t help but grin when she does.

“We’re thrilled you and your husband could make it, Sue,” William smiles, Lizzie tucked into the crook of his shoulder.

“Oh hush. I’ve watched you grow up! As if I would miss this,” Sue says before looking to Lizzie. “You look absolutely exquisite, Lizzie. I’m surprised William didn’t faint when you came out.”

“Give me a little more credit than that,” William chuckles, sharing a happy look with Lizzie.

“Thank you so much,” Lizzie says, turning back to Sue. “He may not have fainted but I did make him cry.”

“You cried too,” William murmurs, leaning into her and she smiles at him.

“Oh, Lizzie. Your vows were so beautiful,” Sue says, reaching out and touching his arm. “William, yours too. Just as eloquent as your parents’ vows were back in the day.”

William gives her a touching look and then hugs her tightly.

“Now,” Sue says as they pull away. “Pemberley will be in great hands while you’re gone. Don’t you worry about anything. I’m sure Andrea will also have everything under control for you too, Lizzie.”

Andrea perks up at the sound of her name and then reassuringly nods at Lizzie, both of them having already talked to her.

“I have no doubts,” William says warmly. They talk for a few more moments before moving onto the last two tables. Just as they’re finishing up, they’re called back to the head table for speeches. They return to their seats to see that their plates have been cleared and Lizzie gives William a knowing look, he shrugs and clasps her hand. The DJ works to get the attention of the room and Bing is handed a microphone, waiting for silence.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Bing Lee and I am the best man. First of all, I want to offer my congratulations to William and Lizzie,” Bing says, turning to the two of them. “There’s no two people more deserving of this than you guys.”

Lizzie ducks her head and blushes as William snakes an arm around her waist, smiling at her before kissing her cheek.

“The man you see before you is not the man I first met. In fact, I barely recognize this William Darcy,” Bing continues as the couple looks back at him. “There’s no need to worry though. He has changed for the better and it’s all due to the beautiful woman sitting next to him, if I may be so bold.”

William chuckles and nods in approval. Bing powers through his speech, making the room laugh and sigh at appropriate times. Lizzie and William are flushed with happiness by the end of it. The three of them share a short hug before the microphone is passed onto Charlotte, introducing herself first before continuing.

“Lizzie’s going to hate me for this but I have to get it out of the way. I was _so_ right,” Charlotte says smugly, grinning at Lizzie who rolls her eyes lovingly as their guests laugh. “I’ve known Lizzie all my life and I can always tell when she’s in denial. She was definitely in denial over her feelings when it came to William Darcy. I knew there was something there between them but I wasn’t completely sure until one specific night.”

William gazes at Lizzie and they share a smile, knowing exactly what night she’s talking about. Charlotte turns her attention to William and he smiles back at her.

“I knew it was the real deal the night of our birthday a few years ago. I opened the door and saw you standing there instead of the Chinese food delivery guy,” Charlotte says and Lizzie laughs, remembering her own error. “You looked absolutely terrified, William. Partially because it was me who answered the door and not Lizzie and you know how powerful I am for such a small person. Still, it was that look that made me realize this wasn’t a fleeting romance. My best friend deserves the best and you have proved that you are. Any guy who is willing to lay his heart on the line, _twice_ , gets my respect.”

By the end of Charlotte’s speech, Lizzie is crying and using the handkerchief William offered the moment he saw tears. The two women hug for a long time and Lizzie gets teary again when Charlotte and William share a hug almost equally as long. Then they all raise their glasses to finish the toast. There is one last very short but heartfelt speech from Mr. Bennet who speaks for both him and Mrs. Bennet, too teary to address the guests. He reiterates what he said to William earlier in the day, officially welcoming him into the family and how proud he is to see his daughter so happy.

After speeches are done and thanks are sufficiently given, the wedding planner suggests that it’s a good time for William and Lizzie’s first dance. Lizzie takes pleasure in seeing William physically light up at the idea and she knows she has the exact same expression.

Lizzie and William wanted their dance highlighted along with the two family dances. The end of the Great Hall offered a panoramic view of the ocean and the city below, with the balcony just outside the thirteen-foot high windows starting at the floor. Short columns sit between each window and lights were positioned behind them, giving the space a romantic glow to it once the sun was down.

“Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like our newlyweds are ready to share their first dance as husband and wife. They encourage you to take as many pictures as possible,” the DJ announces. William takes Lizzie’s hand and helps her up from the table before he starts to escort her to the center of the small dance floor. The wedding party and Lizzie’s parents line themselves against the wall near the windows, all equally prepared to capture as much of this moment as possible. They give each other teasing smiles as William clasps his left hand with her right. William puts his other hand on her lower back, both of them stepping in close as Lizzie curls her hand around his shoulder.

_Can’t Help Falling In Love by Ingrid Michaelson begins to play._

As their song begins to fill the room, William and Lizzie slowly start swaying to the music. To everybody watching, there is no doubt that these two are very much in love and enjoying themselves. They look like they’re in their own world, smiling at each other as they keep moving. William pulls her in even closer and whispers something in her ear, Lizzie blushing and laughing in response. As they hear the lyrics ‘So take my hand’, they both slide their joined hands to weave their fingers together. William pulls their joined hands close to his chest and kisses her fingers, making Lizzie sigh. Their eyes meet once more and they share a short kiss as they sway along. Then she sees the playful glint in his eyes and she braces herself for what’s coming, laughing as he spins her around. He pulls her back towards him, just as close as before but there’s a more spirited atmosphere between them. As the song reaches the final notes, they both murmur their love for each other before sharing another kiss. Their surrounding family and friends clap as they finish the song, William chuckling when he sees his sister trying to hide the fact that she’s been crying.

“Everybody give a round of applause to the happy couple!” the DJ says. William and Lizzie grin at each other and he squeezes her hand. “If the father of the bride would please make his way to the center of the dance floor.”

William smiles at Mr. Bennet as they cross paths, William going straight to Gigi after seeing her reaction. She waves it off and nudges his shoulder, both watching on as Mr. Bennet melodramatically holds out his hands to his daughter.

_Wildflowers by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers begins to play._

Lizzie takes his hands and they both lift their chins up, the group surrounding them sniggering with amusement. The song chosen is sweet and Lizzie and her father keep the dancing lighthearted and fun. She occasionally flashes a smile at William when she catches his gaze but he never wavers. Mr. Bennet pulls a few cheesy moves on Lizzie and she giggles giddily. Before they know it, their song is over. She gives him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before they lead each other off the dance floor. The DJ gives them a nice send off and then calls William and Gigi up.

When William asked Gigi to dance with him at the wedding a few months ago, he told her she had free reign of the song. Now, he’s curious to see what she’s picked for their dance.

_Stand by Me begins to play, sung by John Lennon_

As soon as the song starts playing, he smiles caringly at her and takes her in his arms. Gigi gives him a bit of a smug look as they sway along to the beat. He doesn’t mind the attention as everybody watches the two of them dance, thoroughly enjoying dancing with his sister. William puts this in the back of his mind as one of the non-Lizzie highlights of the evening. Halfway through the song, he feels a tap on his shoulder and turns his head to see Mrs. Bennet standing with her arms open.

“I thought you might like a mother for the rest of this dance. Even if I’m only yours by law,” Mrs. Bennet coos. He looks quickly at Gigi, who has the warmest look on her face, and it dawns on him that the two of them probably planned this. She slinks out of his arms and lets Mrs. Bennet take over, William taking her hand and resting another one lightly against her side. He’s thrown off by the gesture and the rush of emotions is threatening to bubble over. He mistakenly glances at Lizzie and she’s covering her mouth, her eyes watery. William has to look away just as quickly or he’ll be in the same state as his wife.

Everybody watches on in silence as they dance the rest of the song together. As the song ends, William hugs Mrs. Bennet tightly and quietly thanks her for everything. The guests clap enthusiastically at the touching moment and then Lizzie walks over, getting a hug from her mom as well.

The doors to the reception hall are opened a few moments later and the DJ declares that the dance floor is open. Lizzie grabs William’s hand and pulls him into the room as the DJ plays an upbeat Beatles tune. The range of songs is fine tuned to the couple’s tastes, a few contemporary songs mixed in with more classic songs. All of them stick with the theme of love and the atmosphere couldn’t be better.

~~~~~~~ 

William and Lizzie are pulled in every direction as the reception gets under way. They find themselves guest free for a few moments and William sees the photo booth empty. He gestures to it and grins at her, Lizzie nodding excitedly. They grab every prop they can before closing the curtain and have entirely too much fun taking pictures. She puts on the bow tie while he puts a flower in his hair, both looking at the screen and giving their best impressions of each other. One series of photos is just of them thrusting their rings at the screen while they steal kisses from each other. Gigi finds them after she hears Lizzie’s distinctive cackle and William pulls her into the photo booth, taking photos with his sister and his wife. They finally emerge from the booth, checking out some of the other pictures of the guests within the book.

_Eye of the Tiger by Survivor begins to play._

“Did you put this on the playlist?” Lizzie asks in amusement.

“I would remember if I did,” William shakes his head.

“We did!” Lydia shouts, her and Fitz dancing over to them. “You owe me a dance, brother-in-lawcenator!”

William laughs at her new moniker but accepts and she pulls him onto the dance floor.

“Come on, Lizzie D!” Fitz shouts.

The four of them end up forming a small circle, Lizzie and Lydia singing the lyrics at each other. William pulls off the dorkiest dance moves just to make the girls laugh. He and Fitz have a short dance off but William quickly gives up after Fitz starts moonwalking. Then he takes both Lizzie’s and Lydia’s hands and simultaneously spins them around on either side of him. They are all wiped out by the end of the song but then another energetic song begins and they are pulled in once more.

~~~~~~~~

William is out on the balcony alone, taking in the view of the Bay and the twinkling lights. He came out here a few moments ago, claiming he needed some fresh air. The music is just loud enough that he can hear ‘Hooked on a Feeling’ being played, no doubt a request from one of the guests. From this point of view, he can see Lizzie happily dancing with her sisters, Charlotte and Sam. The sound of heels on stone make him turn his gaze and he smiles as Gigi joins his side.

“I thought I might find you out here,” Gigi says, leaning against the stone railing.

“It was getting a bit warm in there,” William replies, looking back at the guests dancing.

“Mmmhmm,” Gigi hums, keeping her eyes on him. “How are you doing?”

“I’m…” William pauses and looks down at his left hand, seeing his ring. “I’m fantastic. I couldn’t be happier.”

“Maybe sound more convincing,” Gigi teases and William chuckles.

“I _am_ happy. I’m married now. I’m somebody’s _husband_ ,” William says, looking softly at his sister. “It’s not just the two of us anymore.”

Gigi stands there for a few moments, staring at her brother.

“Just because they aren’t here doesn’t mean they aren’t happy for you,” Gigi says and the corners of his lips twitch up.

“I know. So many things have reminded me of them today,” William says quietly. “I wish they were here.”

“Me too,” Gigi says, moving closer and taking his hand. “If only for the reason to see you make a total fool of yourself on the dance floor.”

“Oh thanks, sis,” William snorts. “You’ve got some interesting dance moves yourself.”

“I definitely inherited the dance genes,” Gigi says, impishly defensive. “Hopefully your kids will get Lizzie’s moves. She knows her way around the dance floor.”

“That she does,” William says, smiling before silence falls between them. A few more moments pass before he speaks up again. “Thank you for what you did, Gigi.”

“It was my pleasure. It’s not often that I can surprise my brother,” Gigi says, a bit smugly. “Other than with Lizzie, of course.”

“You’ve been doing it pretty consistently the past two days,” William replies warmly.

“You’ve done so much for me,” Gigi says, pushing against his shoulder.

“It’s what family does,” William says, nudging her back.

“You know…” Gigi starts and he looks at her. “In a way, I think they are here. Everything just feels…right.”

“Yea,” William nods, putting his arm around her shoulder. “I’d like to think that too.”

“I can totally picture Dad dancing with Lizzie,” Gigi says as they turn their gaze indoors again. “Trying to dance to something that _isn’t_ Frank Sinatra or Dean Martin.”

“And Lizzie would be spending the whole time trying not to laugh and failing miserably,” William says and Gigi laughs.

“She’s a good fit, William,” Gigi says, smiling up at him. “I’m really glad she’s a Darcy now.”

“God, me too,” William breathes out.

“Ugh. You’re so smitten,” Gigi teases. “Let’s get you back inside before you start going through withdrawal.”

“If I’m this bad after being married to her for four hours, imagine how insufferable I’ll be when we come back from our honeymoon,” William says with a glint in his eyes.

“Please spare me the details,” Gigi groans, William laughing as they start heading inside.

“Only if you admit that I’m a good dancer,” William says.

“You’ve got some pretty good moves,” Gigi replies.

“Fair enough,” William grins.

~~~~~~~~

Lizzie and Jane are at the edge of the dance floor with Lizzie’s back to the doors. As William quietly comes up to them, he puts a finger to his lips as Jane catches his gaze so she won’t give him away.

“Excuse me, Miss,” William grabs Lizzie waist, making her jolt in his arms. “Have you seen my wife?”

“Lost her already, have you?” Lizzie asks, glancing over her shoulder at him. Jane chuckles at their playfulness and smiles at them before going off to find her own husband. “I suppose I could help you find her. What does she look like?”

“Let’s see,” William starts, his brows furrowing in concentration. “She has this brilliant red hair and it’s all pinned back.”

“Sounds complicated. I bet it took a couple hours,” Lizzie muses, looking at him out of the corner of her eyes.

“I have no doubt,” William says. “She’s wearing these lovely blue shoes that will probably make her feet ache later.”

“But I’m sure her husband loves her enough to massage them,” Lizzie quips.

“Absolutely,” William murmurs, bowing his head and kissing the crook of her neck. “And she smells like strawberries…with a hint of flowers.”

“It’s probably the soap she used when she was getting ready this morning,” Lizzie says and William smiles at her. “Still, I think I need just a little more to help you out.”

“Well, I guess the biggest descriptor is that she’s wearing a stunning white dress,” William says softly. “Like nothing I’ve ever seen her in before.”

“Ohhhhhh! So she’s the _bride_ ,” Lizzie teases and he chuckles. “I suppose that would make you the groom.”

“I suppose so,” William says, Lizzie seeing the light in his eyes brighten.

“I think you found her,” Lizzie hums as she turns in his arms.

“Look at that! I sure did,” William grins, leaning in and giving her a short kiss. “Would you care to dance?”

“I would be happy to,” Lizzie nods as she starts to pull him onto the dance floor.

“One moment!” William chuckles, tugging her back. “Wait until this song is finished.”

“Mmmk,” Lizzie hums, resting her arms on his shoulders. “Soo, are you having a good time, Mr. Darcy?”

“I should be asking you the same thing, Mrs. Darcy,” William grins and Lizzie pulls at her bottom lip, which William notices. “Are you going to do that every time I call you that?”

“Do what?” Lizzie asks and he laughs.

“You don’t even know you’re doing it?” William asks, tracing her lower lip with one finger. “You bite your lip. It’s so endearing and a bit sexy.”

“Then I will make sure to do it even more,” Lizzie says, waggling her eyebrows.

“Good,” William hums as he starts to lean in towards her. The current song fades out and a few notes of the next one flow through the speakers. “That’s our cue.”

_Can’t Take My Eyes Off of You by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons begins to play._

“You think you’re so clever!” Lizzie laughs as he pulls her onto the dance floor with both hands.

“I know I am,” William says smugly as he subtly shakes his hips for her.

“Oh man,” Lizzie pauses to watch him dance for a moment, knowing he’s using his most enticing moves. “Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Darcy?”

“Is it working?” William asks with a grin, pulling her in close and keeping a tight hold on her waist as they dance in sync.

“You’ll just have to wait until later and see,” Lizzie hums before biting her lip.

“Hmmm,” William quirks an eyebrow and leans in close by her ear. “I think _you’re_ the one trying to seduce _me_.”

“Is it working?” Lizzie asks playfully, repeating his own words.

“Every single time,” William replies lowly.

~~~~~~~

Later in the evening, the wedding planner finds Lizzie and William on the dance floor, suggesting that it’s a good time for cutting the cake. The caterer wheels out the three-tiered cake on a small table, accompanied with chocolate dipped strawberries decorated to look like little tuxedos. As Lizzie and William make their way over to the table, the DJ announces it to all the guests and to make sure to take plenty of pictures.

The white cake is simple with blue edible ribbon at the base of each layer with silver edible rhinestones lining it. At the top of the cake sits artfully hand painted ‘W’ and ‘L’ letters, both of them nods to their onscreen personas. There’s a tiny red bowtie in the middle of the ‘W’ and the edges are painted black and gray while the ‘L’ resembles a certain infamous plaid shirt. The letters were created by one of the craftiest employees of Pemberley Digital and were offered generously, an opportunity that William and Lizzie simply couldn’t decline. After they had spent entirely too long trying to find a cake topper to their liking and coming up with nothing, Lizzie practically jumped at the offer when William told her. They weren’t disappointed.

“Why L and not E?” Jane asks Lizzie as the newlyweds wait for the knife.

“You know I rarely go by Elizabeth,” Lizzie says. “Plus, we didn’t want the cake to say ‘EW’ on it.”

“It very well could have said ‘WE’,” Jane points out.

“All angles, Jane. Think of all angles,” Lizzie grins before William beckons her over.

The two of them pose for a few photos as they hold the cutting knife together. As they begin to cut the cake, Lizzie keeps bumping shoulders with William and he gives her a mischievous look. For a moment, she wonders if he’s going to smash the cake in her face as he puts the piece on a plate. He hands her a fork before they both cautiously hold up bites, Lizzie giggling as he raises an eyebrow. In the end, Lizzie has nothing to worry about as they feed each other and the cake is just as delicious as promised. She wipes off a bit of frosting at the corner of William’s mouth, licking it off her finger in a slightly suggestive way that only he catches. They grin at each other and share another kiss for the cameras, each tasting the frosting of the cake on their lips.

~~~~~~~~~ 

“May I cut in?” Fitz asks as William and Lizzie are sharing another dance. William nods and steps back.

“Be my guest,” William says.

“I’ve been wanting to check out your smooth moves!” Fitz grins. He takes William by his hands and tries to lead, making Lizzie burst into laughter.

“I don’t think this is working,” William says in amusement, stopping him quickly. “Would you rather a dance with my wife?”

“You mean I get another choice? Gladly!” Fitz says as Lizzie holds out her hand. She shares a silly look with William before he heads to Charlotte and invites her to dance.

“I hope you’re having a good time,” Lizzie says to Fitz as they fall into the beat of the song.

“You know it, Mrs. D,” Fitz says. “The music’s good, the food is delicious, the alcohol is plentiful.”

“I’m sure you’re taking advantage of the open bar,” Lizzie says.

“Maybe a tiny bit,” Fitz says with a wink. “You know how to throw an excellent party.”

“Thank you. We tried our best,” Lizzie smiles. “Do you have anything planned for afterwards?”

“Not anything as exciting as the after party you two are going to have,” Fitz teases and Lizzie rolls her eyes.

“What am I going to do with you, Fitz?” Lizzie asks, giving him a look.

“Just bring me back something nice,” Fitz replies, twirling her around and into Brandon’s arms.

“Oh hello! Is this a two for the price of one dance?” Lizzie smiles up at him.

“Possibly,” Brandon chuckles. Fitz winks at him before he offers his hand to Mrs. Bennet walking by, gladly accepting and blending into the crowd. “How is the bride this evening?”

“Sublime,” Lizzie says simply, her cheeks rosy. Brandon glances over at William and Charlotte, talking animatedly while they dance to the song.

“I don’t think I’ve _ever_ seen Darcy look so happy,” Brandon says, turning them so they can both look at him. They catch him laughing at something Charlotte has said before they look back at each other.

“He looks like I feel,” Lizzie says, sighing happily.

“He looks like you _look_ , Lizzie,” Brandon amends. “You’re both glowing tonight. I know we tease you guys sometimes but it’s wonderful to see you two so happy and in love.”

“Thank you, Brandon,” Lizzie says, standing on her toes and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“And now you’ve joined the ranks of us married folk,” Brandon adds.

“It would appear so,” Lizzie says. “Any advice?”

“Just keep doing what you’re already doing and you’ll be fine,” Brandon says.

“Yea. I think we’ll last,” Lizzie says, flashing him a cheesy grin.

“I know you will,” Brandon chuckles. “You two are the couple to beat.”

“Is that what Sam said?” Lizzie asks, seeing him dancing with Lydia.

“He may as well have,” Brandon says.

~~~~~~~

Gigi is leaning against the doorway, watching her brother and Lizzie slow dance to _Fly Me to the Moon_ by Frank Sinatra. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet and a handful of other married couples accompany them on the dance floor, all dancing nearly as close as the newlyweds. William and Lizzie are back in their own little world, hands clasped together and Lizzie’s head on William’s shoulder.

“Hey, Gigi,” Fitz says, walking up to her. “Where’s the happy couple?”

“Right over there,” Gigi replies, nodding over to the dancing couple.

“Nice song choice,” Fitz says and Gigi smiles.

“It was my duty to fit it in somewhere,” Gigi says. “Did you need to talk to them about something?”

“Oh. The car is finally here,” Fitz says. “But I don’t want to disturb them.”

“Probably for the best,” Gigi says, watching as they share a sweet kiss.

“We did good, Gigi,” Fitz says warmly.

“We did _well_ ,” Gigi corrects him, looking proud of herself. “What do we do now?”

“Well, most of our friends are either married or in serious relationships,” Fitz muses. “I don’t think our skills will really be needed any time soon.”

“We can just save that energy and strive to be the best aunt and uncle possible,” Gigi suggests.

“Unless you know something I don’t,” Fitz chuckles, looking at her as she shakes her head. “I think you should give them a few years before you start pushing for nieces and nephews. Mrs. Bennet is rubbing off on you, Gigi D.”

“Maybe a little,” Gigi admits sheepishly and he smiles at her.

“Come on,” Fitz says, holding out his hand. “Dance the rest of this song with me?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Gigi says as she takes his hand. They join the other couples on the dance floor just as the instruments swell within the song. The two of them take turns twirling each other, earning amused looks from Mr. and Mrs. Bennet as they dance past them.

The song ends entirely too soon and they make their way to William and Lizzie, hesitantly pulling them out of their love haze.

“Hey guys,” Gigi says, both of them turning their heads towards her and smiling.

“Enjoying the dance floor?” Lizzie teases.

“As always,” Gigi says with a smile.

“Thank you for the song, Gigi,” William says.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Gigi says, feigning innocence.

“Uh huh,” William says, a smile creeping across his face. “Did you two need something?”

“Your transportation has arrived, Darcy,” Fitz speaks up. “You’re free to escape at any time.”

“What time is it?” Lizzie asks, looking to William who shrugs.

“The guys took my phone,” William says.

“You too?” Lizzie laughs and he nods.

“It’s 10:27,” Gigi says, checking her phone.

“What say you, Mrs. Darcy?” William asks, his eyes sparkling. “Stay or go?”

“Well, it would be nice to go,” Lizzie says. “But we could probably stay for a little longer.”

“Don’t lie to yourselves,” Fitz chuckles. “Just go. We’ll handle this rowdy crowd.”

“Should we announce that we’re going?” Lizzie asks.

“You’ll never get out of here if you do,” Gigi says.

“Probably true. I have to find Jane so she can help me,” Lizzie says. “And Charlotte has some of my stuff.”

“Okay. Do what you need to do and I’ll get what we need to the car,” William says. “Sound good?”

“Yes, it does. Such a helpful husband,” Lizzie says, pulling him down and kissing the corner of his mouth. “See you soon, Mr. Darcy.”

“Not soon enough, Mrs. Darcy,” William murmurs. Lizzie breathily giggles as she runs off to go find her sister. He glances to Gigi and Fitz, both sporting very smug looks. “Don’t even try.”

“What! We’re just happy for you!” Gigi says.

“Can’t we be happy for you?” Fitz asks, pouting at him. William looks at the two of them for a moment, lets out an exasperated breath and then chuckles.

“I could use your help getting things together,” William says.

“We’re right behind you, Darce,” Fitz grins.

~~~~~~~~ 

As soon as Lizzie finds Jane and Charlotte, they head up to the bridal suite to help Lizzie get ready to leave.

“They did such a good job with your hair, Lizzie,” Jane says, having Lizzie sit down. “Even after all that dancing, it’s pretty much still in place.”

“Thank the inventor of bobby pins,” Lizzie jokes before adding. “Your hair kept up too, Charlotte.”

“Even after that little make out session in the photo booth,” Jane replies coolly.

“Ooh! What did I miss?” Lizzie straightens her posture. “Are people getting lucky at my wedding, bestie?”

“We were just kissing,” Charlotte says defensively. “Thanks, Jane. How about you? You and Bing were pretty cozy.”

“That was _nothing_ ,” Jane replies. “Sam’s hands weren’t even visible when I opened that curtain!”

“Oh my god!” Lizzie starts laughing. “Weddings really do make people go crazy!”

“Sorry,” Charlotte and Jane mumble.

“Don’t apologize. It’s kind of hilarious,” Lizzie says as Jane starts taking pins out of her hair. “Anything else you want to fill me in on?

“Um, Aunt Martha got cut off,” Jane says, Charlotte snickering. “Mary and Randy took her home about forty five minutes ago.”

“Wow. Good job keeping me oblivious of that!” Lizzie says, her eyes widening. “I had no idea they left.”

“You two have been pretty wrapped up in each other,” Charlotte says. “It’s been disgustingly cute.”

“It’s one of the few times in my life where I can be,” Lizzie smiles at her. “So, what else? Anybody else getting lucky?”

“Just you,” Charlotte says saucily.

“Nice,” Jane laughs.

“You two are the worst,” Lizzie says, biting back a smile.

“Are you nervous?” Jane ribs. “It _has_ been awhile.”

“Has it? Is Lizzie holding out?” Charlotte asks.

“It’s been a _week_!” Lizzie says, throwing a playful glare over her shoulder at Jane.

“Geez, Lizzie. That must feel like a month to you guys,” Charlotte teases.

“That’s why they’re going on a month long honeymoon,” Jane says, sharing a knowing look with Charlotte.

“I don’t think I deserve this torture. I’ll just go,” Lizzie says, starting to get up from the chair. Jane pushes her gently back down.

“I’m almost done,” Jane says. “I’m not taking all the pins out. I’m just getting your hair down and still looking nice. If I got them all out, you’d look like Hermione Granger as you leave.”

“William would love it no matter what,” Lizzie shrugs.

“He loves anything having to do with you,” Charlotte says. “He was telling me details of a few things you have planned for your trip. It sounds like so much fun! I want pictures.”

“If they actually leave the bedroom,” Jane quips.

“Even _we_ need some fresh air, Jane,” Lizzie says smugly, finally playing along.

“There’s my girl,” Charlotte says proudly and Lizzie grins at her. A moment later, she feels the weight on her head lesson as Jane lets down her hair.

“Wow. I didn’t think it would feel that good,” Lizzie says as Jane makes it look neat.

“Imagine how you’ll feel when you get that corset off,” Jane replies.

“Sooo many things,” Charlotte says, Lizzie throwing a bobby pin at her but laughing.

“You’re all set!” Jane smiles at her as she stands up. “Let’s get you out of here, married lady.”

~~~~~~~

“Okay, you’ve all set!” Gigi says, closing the door. “Your phones are in the bag and I’m taking care of everything else.”

“How many times have I thanked you today?” William asks, smiling lovingly at her.

“Probably not enough,” Gigi jokes before taking something out of her small purse. “This is your hotel key. You’re all checked in so you won’t have to worry about a thing.”

“Thank you,” William says, tucking it in his jacket as they walk back into the mansion.

“Make sure to call me tomorrow when you leave and I’ll pick up your things,” Gigi adds. “I know it will be difficult to remember when your brain is completely focused on honeymoon related activities but—”

“Gigi,” William says sternly. “I will let you know.”

“Good evenin’, William,” Mrs. Bennet says, waiting by the stairs with Mr. Bennet and Lydia. “I’ve been informed you’re about to depart.”

“We are,” William smiles at his in-laws. “I am just waiting for Lizzie to come down.”

“Is Lizzie ready?” Gigi asks, looking around.

“She should be down…” William trails off as he sees Lizzie slowly walking down the stairs, Jane and Charlotte behind her. Her hair is now cascading down past her shoulders and it gives her a whole new look. He doesn’t know how she does it but she somehow manages to take his breath away once more. William is mesmerized as she comes towards him, each step bringing her closer to him. This incredible woman is his wife now and it makes him break out into another huge grin.

“I think you could light up the room with that big smile of yours,” Lizzie says as she reaches the bottom step.

“It’s all your fault,” William lightly accuses, bringing a hand up and playing with a tendril of her loose hair.

“Jane helped me lesson the bobby pin count considerably,” Lizzie replies.

“Well, isn’t that nice of your sister,” William says, looking up and thanking Jane with one look. “I’m ready to go when you are.”

“Alright. Let me say my goodbyes,” Lizzie replies.

“Don’t make it sound like chore, sis,” Lydia teases.

“Never,” Lizzie shakes her head, pulling her in for a hug. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do while we’re gone.”

“Same applies to you, sis,” Lydia grins at her before hugging William. “And you too, Brocy.”

“I don’t think that one works as well,” William chuckles while Lizzie talks with her parents.

“Yea,” Lydia scrunches her nose. “I’ll just stick with William.”

“Probably for the best,” William says with an understated smile. He gives a big hug to his sister, quietly thanking her for the millionth time for her help, before moving on to Charlotte and Jane. It’s another five minutes before Mrs. Bennet lets both of them free of her grasp. Then it’s a sweet relief when Lizzie takes his hand, letting him know they can go. They wave to the small group, the party still going on in the background, and step outside.

“Will!” Lizzie pauses on the bottom step as she spots a 1940s black Oldsmobile with white tires waiting at the curb. “Is that…the same car?”

“It’s the same model but not the same car my parents left their wedding in,” William says, lightly tugging her hand. “I went through considerable effort to track it down though.”

“I love it either way,” Lizzie says softly as they walk towards the car. “I assumed you were going to get a limo.”

“That’s not your style,” William replies, squeezing her hand. “Gigi and Fitz helped me out. Fitz was the one who found the owner of the car my parents used and gave me the information to see if it was still available. I called but he after moved to the East Coast, the car was too badly damaged from a flood. He _was_ able to provide a number to a collector in San Francisco, Gigi called, told him the story, and he is generously letting us use this car for the evening.”

William helps her in and she readjusts her dress before he climbs in after her. The driver closes the door after them before walking around and getting into the driver’s seat, before slowly pulling away from the curb.

“I love you,” Lizzie says, looking at him in amazement. “You did all that work just for me?”

“It really wasn’t that difficult,” William murmurs, taking her left hand and pulling it closer to him. She smiles as he brushes his thumb across her ring before she leans in and quickly kisses his cheek. Then she rests her head against his shoulder, turning their hands over and admiring his own ring. “I told you. They were good surprises.”

“I _loved_ the song you chose for me,” Lizzie sighs.

“You said it was made for us,” William says. “How could I resist?”

“You barely blinked an eye when I told you!” Lizzie says.

“You would have seen the gears turning in my head if you looked hard enough,” William chuckles.

“Sure,” Lizzie murmurs, tracing around his ring.

“Did you have a good time?” William asks, resting his check against the top of her head.

“Best day of my life so far,” Lizzie replies, “Without a doubt.”

“Mine too,” William whispers.

“Oh? What did you do today?” Lizzie asks impishly and William chuckles. He realizes she’s continuing the conversation from early this morning.

“Um, I got married,” William says.

“Did you? Congrats!” Lizzie gives him her best innocent face. “Though, it must not be that serious.”

“How do you figure?” William asks, furrowing his brows.

“Well, you’re going to a hotel with _me_ ,” Lizzie reminds him.

“I could say the same thing about you. It would appear you’re wearing a wedding dress,” William says, brushing his fingers against the fabric.

“This old thing?” Lizzie looks down. “I wear this when I’ve run out of clothes. I _really_ should do laundry.”

William chuckles lowly, taking a moment before focusing back on Lizzie.

“I love you,” William breathes out. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“So much,” Lizzie says, her cheeks bright. They gaze at each other for a few moments before Lizzie breaks first, a smile appearing on her face and giggling darkly.

“What is it?” William asks, smiling right back. She leans forward and presses her forehead against his.

“We’re married,” Lizzie says, her voice full of joy.

“We are,” William’s voice equal to her own. He brings a hand up and rests it against her cheek, brushing his thumb back and forth. “I’ll never get over it.”

“Good,” Lizzie says and he narrows his eyes at her. “I’ll never get over it either. Plus, I kind of loved the way you were looking at me today.”

“Now _that_ is never going to change,” William says with confidence, moving in and giving her a quick kiss. “You will always be stunningly beautiful to me.”

“Keep that up,” Lizzie grins.

“I know that face,” William says. “Are you adding to the tally, Mrs. Darcy?”

“There’s no more adding to the tally,” Lizzie murmurs. “Now, we simply have to take care of the tally.”

“It’ll be an exhausting task,” William says, tracing a finger down her jaw.

“But somebody has to do it,” Lizzie adds, licking her lips.

“May as well be us,” William finishes before they both chuckle at their teasing.

Only a few minutes later, their car pulls up to the grand Fairmont hotel and the driver opens the door for them. William exits first, grabbing the small bag of essentials Gigi made up for them before lending a hand to help Lizzie out of the car. An older couple passes by their car and offers congratulations, Lizzie and William both lighting up as they say thank you. She squeezes his hand and they head into the hotel, up the stone steps and through the revolving doors. Their shoes clack against the marble floors as they walk through the luxuriously furnished lobby. A few more guests offer their congratulations while the newlyweds head to the elevator and it makes them feel giddy all over again.

As they wait for the elevator, Lizzie slinks her way against William’s side and William drapes his arm over her shoulder. He absent-mindedly brushes his thumb across her skin and she hums, William glancing at her and smiling. The elevator doors slide open and a couple with a young girl around the age of eight step out. The girl smiles at Lizzie and stops while the parents walk on ahead.

“You’re super pretty!” the girl says before her mother calls her name.

“Thank you!” Lizzie replies as the girl runs off. William grins as they step into the elevator and he leans against the railing, smirking at her. “Oh stop.”

“She’s right, you know,” William says.

“The girl?” Lizzie asks as she presses the button to their floor.

“You _are_ super pretty,” William grins.

“She forgot to tell you that you’re super handsome,” Lizzie says, walking over to him and grabbing the lapels of his tuxedo jacket. “You were overlooked.”

“I think we established that everybody had their eyes on you today,” William murmurs, pulling her in close. “Including me.”

“I love those eyes,” Lizzie says, her gaze moving upwards. His stare doesn’t waver, even as the elevator reaches their floor. They hear a ding, the doors slide open and it’s a moment before Lizzie laughs, pulling him out before they close shut on him.

“Which way, Mr. Darcy?” Lizzie asks, silently pointing left and then right. He gestures to the left with a smile.

“All the way down the hall, Mrs. Darcy,” William says. She grins and grabs the small bag in his hand, her dress swishing as she turns left. Lizzie walks a few steps ahead of him with her hands behind her back, William sauntering behind her and his hands in his pockets. After each door she passes, she looks over her shoulder and gives him an impish look. It makes him want to pick her up and sprint down the hall to their room but simultaneously loves watching her do this. He settles for the latter after another grin from her. She finally reaches their door and she peers inside the bag, looking for their key.

“It’s not in there,” William says smoothly, taking the last few steps to her. He reaches into his pocket and takes out the key, waving it in front of her face. “Would you like to do the honors or shall I?”

“Please. Be my guest,” Lizzie says, stepping out of the way. He slips the key in the door and pushes it all the way open, turning to her and smirking.

“Ready?” William asks softly and Lizzie grins, nodding her head. He scoops her up with ease and they both laugh as she throws one arm around his shoulder. Then he carries her over the threshold and into their room, kicking the door closed behind them.

“Alone at last,” Lizzie hums before William moves in to kiss her. She can’t do much while she’s in his arms but she holds the back of his neck to keep him close. He lingers for a moment once the kiss ends and they share what seems like the millionth smile between them.

“Down?” William asks.

“You mean you don’t want to carry your wife everywhere?” Lizzie asks with a playful pout.

“Maybe we’ll try that for a day on the honeymoon,” William chuckles, setting her back down. He takes the small bag from her as they finally get a chance to take in their surroundings. The living room is nearly as large as their own living room, big windows that give off a spectacular view of the city. As does the balcony that is just ahead of them, the curtains pulled back to show the table that sits on the landing. While they take in their surroundings, Lizzie spots it almost right away.

“Roses!” Lizzie gasps, hurrying over to the dining room table and picking up the small card. “They’re from your sister.”

“What does it say?” William asks, putting the bag down and walking over to her. He kisses her shoulder and she leans against him as she reads the note.

“Congrats to the two of you and welcome to the family, Lizzie. I’m so glad you finally got married. Hope you enjoy the flowers and champagne,” Lizzie reads before looking around. “Champagne? I don’t see any.”

“It may be in the fridge,” William says before his eyes lock onto the French doors. “Or maybe it’s behind here.”

Lizzie checks the fridge while William walks over to the doors, opening both at the same time.

“Found it!” Lizzie says, holding up the champagne.

“That’s good. There’s just a large bed in this room,” William grins.

“Oh? Whatever could we do in there?” Lizzie asks, putting the champagne down on the dining room table and wandering over to him to check out the bedroom.

“I can think of a few things,” William says as they pause at the edge of the room. He proceeds to step onto the bench at the bottom of the bed and then onto the bed, with shoes still on and all. Then he smiles at her and holds out his hand.

“What in the world are you doing?” Lizzie asks in astonishment.

“My wife has this habit of testing unfamiliar beds,” William replies warmly, still offering his hand. “I thought I would join her for once.”

“Oh my god,” Lizzie breathes, giving him an affectionate look. She takes the few steps to the bed, slips off her heels and grabs his hand before he helps her up. “Do you have any idea how much I love you right now?”

“Yes. Now, less talking and more jumping,” William says lightly. Lizzie grabs two fistfuls of her dress and they both start jumping up and down. Never in her life did she imagine her wedding night starting out like this, let alone her husband suggesting it. William looks unbelievably elated as he jumps up and down before her. He grabs her hands and tries to get her to jump in time with him, failing miserably but laughing all the same. It’s a fruitless effort and Lizzie is soon laughing too hard to even jump. William stops a moment after her and pulls her in for a hug, kissing her temple and letting out a deep breath.

“You are, without a doubt,” Lizzie says, moving back to look up at him. “My most favorite person on the planet.”

“What a coincidence,” William smiles, resting his forehead against hers. “You’re mine too.”

“Will,” Lizzie murmurs after a few moments, toying with a button on his jacket.

“Hmm?” William replies.

“Can we…?” Lizzie starts, gesturing to their situation.

“Oh!” William laughs. “I suppose it would be a good idea to get off this bed.”

William easily steps off the bed and then holds out his arms, Lizzie goofily smiling at him as he helps her down.

“I’m going to get the rest of these pins out of my hair,” Lizzie says, gesturing to the closed bathroom door.

“Need any help?” William asks with a hint of a smile.

“I will soon,” Lizzie says before bringing a hand up to her ear. “Did Gigi—”

“She put it in the bag. Do you need it now?” William asks.

“When I get out,” Lizzie smiles before she disappears into the bathroom, the door ajar. William can see her in the mirror and he stands there watching her pull out pins for a few moments. She catches him and flashes a smile as she continues. He smiles back and then takes off his jacket, going to the closet and hanging it up. He glances around the room before closing the curtains to the balcony that connects the bedroom and the living room. Then he turns on the lamp by the bed, turns off the main light and returns to the living room, searching his suitcase to find his iPod. It takes him a few moments before he settles on one of Lizzie’s relaxing playlists, connecting it to the sound system and adjusting the volume to his liking. He puts the champagne back in the small fridge so it can stay cold. Searching through the small bag, he grabs the jewelry boxes for Lizzie’s earrings and his cufflinks.

William returns to the bedroom and sits on the edge of the bed, setting the boxes down before untying and removing his dress shoes. Tucking his socks into his shoes, he moves them over to the chair in the corner when Lizzie comes out of the bathroom. He raises an eyebrow at the state of her hair and smiles in amusement.

“I know,” Lizzie scrunches her nose, ruffling through her wildly curly hair as she walks over to him. “It’s a bit crazy.”

“I like it,” William says affectionately, reaching up and playing with a curly tendril.

“I feel like you would like my hair even if I cut it all off and spiked it,” Lizzie teases.

“Let’s not test that theory,” William quirks an eyebrow and she chuckles.

“You’ve set up a nice ambiance, sir,” Lizzie noting the lighting and the music coming from the living room.

“I try,” William says with slight smile before picking up the jewelry box and holding it open for her. Lizzie gazes at him with sparkling eyes as she carefully removes each earring before placing them in the box. He snaps it shut and places it back on the bed next to the other one. “Now, I need your help.”

William turns his wrists over to show her the cufflinks and she holds back a smile.

“Since when does William Darcy need help getting his cufflinks off?” Lizzie asks, taking hold of one of his wrists.

“I couldn’t even get them on earlier,” William murmurs and she looks up at him with surprise.

“Really?” Lizzie asks softly, removing the first cufflink and nestling it in the box.

“I was too nervous. I couldn’t get my hands to stop shaking,” William admits.

“Didn’t you know I was a sure thing?” Lizzie asks, pausing for a moment.

“Of course!” William says quickly, smiling at her. “I was just anxious to see you. I hadn’t seen you since last night and you just have this way of, um, calming me down…making me feel relaxed.”

“Yea. I know what you mean,” Lizzie says, grabbing his other wrist to remove the other cufflink. “I felt pretty anxious to see you too.”

Lizzie places the cufflink in the box with the other one and closes it before turning around for him. He pushes aside her hair and undoes the clasp of her pearl necklace, placing a single kiss at the crook of her neck as she takes the necklace from his hands. She smiles over her shoulder as she grabs the jewelry boxes and sets them on the chair with the necklace in the corner.

“It all melted away the moment I saw you,” William says as Lizzie walks back over to him.

“While you malfunctioned?” Lizzie teases, reaching up and unknotting his bowtie. His lips twitch up and he nods as she tugs on the strip of material, dropping it to the floor. Her fingers brush against his neck while she unbuttons his top button, he leans in and kisses her forehead. Lizzie closes her eyes and rests her hands on his chest, sighing as he moves his lips across to her temple. She slides her hands over and tucks her thumbs under his suspenders, pulling at them slightly and biting her bottom lip as she releases them.

“Was this the whole reason you wanted me to wear them?” William asks.

“Not at all,” Lizzie hums, moving down to unclasp each one. “I thought you’d look sexy in them.”

“And?” William asks, reaching and unclipping the back of his suspenders.

“It doesn’t disappoint,” Lizzie says with a wicked look. William removes them and tosses them over to the chair, keeping his gaze on her. He smirks as he reaches for her belt, undoing it carefully.

“This was a nice belt,” William hums, gently tossing it aside.

“There was a jacket with this dress,” Lizzie replies, running her hands back up his chest.

“I take it you didn’t like it,” William says as she unbuttons the next button. He bends down and kisses her shoulder, hearing a soft breath come from Lizzie.

“I didn’t,” Lizzie shakes her head marginally, working another button. William places another kiss on her shoulder, his lips lingering until she reaches the next one. As her fingers nimbly work their way down, he kisses his way across her shoulder to her throat. Then he drags his tongue slowly up her neck, Lizzie gasping and fumbling as she tugs his shirt out of his pants.

“This is severely one sided,” William whispers as she pushes his shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Lizzie grins at him, moving in close and lightly kissing his chest. William sighs and shuts his eyes, bringing a hand up to gently grip her shoulder as she continues her exploration. He’s missed her lips on his skin and the way she slowly makes him fall apart. Her soft hands trail up his back and he finally gives into his craving to kiss her. His hands slide up to her neck and pull her back slightly, bending down and capturing her lips. It’s full of passion and Lizzie whimpers as his tongue drags across the roof of her mouth. Her hands travel along his frame and he feels her tight grip on his torso, feeling the need in the tips of her fingers going through him. They break apart out of necessity, gazing deeply at each other and breathing heavily.

“Geez. I…missed that,” Lizzie breathes and he chuckles.

“Took the words right out of my mouth,” William grins, leaning in and kissing her softly. Lizzie’s hand gravitates to his pants and pops open the front button, William humming against her lips as she slowly works his zipper. He pulls back before he loses all train of thought and hovers near her lips for a moment before Lizzie smiles at him. “How about we get you out of this exquisite dress?”

“That sounds divine,” Lizzie’s eyes light up, turning around and moving her hair out of the way. William trails his fingers down her back to the few buttons and he smirks, noticing the faintest goose bumps rising on her skin. He resumes his earlier teasing and tenderly kisses her shoulder with each button he undoes, hearing the quietest moan escaping Lizzie’s lips when he lightly pulls at her skin with his teeth. He finishes with the buttons and carefully unzips her, seeing a glimpse of white beneath. Lizzie holds up her dress until he finishes then she naughtily glances back at him, biting her lip in anticipation. She lets go of her dress and it cascades down her frame, stepping out of it as it pools around her feet and turning to face him.

“Wow,” William breathes, taking a step back to soak in the beautiful sight in front of him. His eyes initially focus on her white lacy corset that perfectly show off her curves. As his gaze travels down past her hip hugging lacy white underwear, a grin slowly appears on his face when he notices the garter adorned on her thigh. Lizzie sees where his eyes have fallen and grins along with him.

“Just because we didn’t do the garter toss,” Lizzie says, stepping towards him. “Doesn’t mean I can’t wear one.”

“It looks just like it…” William murmurs, running a finger across the pattern and the lace.

“I was just as impressed,” Lizzie says, mesmerized by his hand moving slowly up her thigh. Her body knows it’s been too long and it’s reacting to everything having to do with William. Even the lightest touch is making her skin sear with want; making her ache for him. She is close enough to feel the heat from his body and she wants to be engulfed by it entirely. Her eyes flicker back to his face and he smiles when he catches her gaze.

“Now,” William starts, his hot breath on her neck as his fingers graze across her breast. “How do I remove this?”

Lizzie licks her lips and points to the front of her corset, right between her breasts.

“Front zipper, huh?” William says and she nods slowly before guiding his hand straight to the zipper. Then he proceeds to torture her in the worst way possible. It’s as if she can hear every tooth of the zipper being separated. She can feel the pressure giving way as he pulls it down and goose bumps rise once again from the anticipation. Lizzie whimpers ever so slightly and presses her forehead against his shoulder until he reaches the bottom. He lets it fall to the floor and she takes a deep breath, not realizing how snug the corset was until just now.

“Better?” William whispers into her ear, his voice deep and gravelly. It goes straight to her core and she answers the best way she knows how. Lizzie turns her head towards him and pulls him in for a deep kiss, standing on her toes and throwing her arms around his neck. His arms slide across her back and his hands spread across her skin before he practically yanks her against his body. She has been craving his hands on her bare skin and it’s been far too long. All she wants is more as she slides her tongue across his and softly moans against his lips. His hands slowly travel down and she knows what’s coming as he playfully squeezes her butt, Lizzie breaking off their passionate kiss with a low laugh. William grins at her and he grips the back of her thighs, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his torso.

William turns them towards the bed and Lizzie pulls him in for another kiss, threading her fingers through his hair. A deep growl comes from William and he kneels on the mattress as Lizzie tightens her legs around him. He slowly moves them across the bed and then gently lays Lizzie down at the head, William pulling away and smiling at her. She grins and bites her bottom lip to tease him before he retaliates and moves down to kiss her neck.

“Oh,” Lizzie gasps out as William drags his lips up her neck to her weakest spot, the spot William has been craving to get his lips on for too long. As he nips and sucks on the skin behind her ear, Lizzie moves her hands down and grabs at his lower back to pull him in closer. She moans in delight as she feels him pressed against her and jerks her hips in response.

William groans and pauses for a moment, pushing himself up to look at her. He searches her eyes and he can see everything that he’s feeling right now; unadulterated need. Yet, he’s still feeling conflicted. So much of him wants to consume her and be consumed by her. Then the other part of him wants to take his time and worship her-- touching and caressing every inch because this feels new to him. _She_ feels new to him now. She shouldn’t because, honestly, she’s the same person she was before. The only thing that’s changed is her title and her last name but she’s his wife now and he’s wanted this for so long. Lizzie really is his everything.

William bends down and kisses her hard, teeth biting, lips bruising and all. Lizzie gasps as he breaks away, kissing her chin and down her neck. He runs his tongue across her collarbone and then makes his way to the swell of her breast, Lizzie arching her back at his touch. He takes his time and lightly bites at the skin around her nipple while he toys with the other, inwardly grinning at Lizzie’s squirming. Then he captures one nipple with his lips, dragging and flicking his tongue across it while he glances up at her. Her eyes are squeezed shut and her jaw has slackened as he continues his torture. William kisses across her alabaster skin, slow and steadily to her other breast. Lizzie grabs a fistful of his hair and William involuntarily groans against her skin, the vibrations making Lizzie jerk her hips once again. She’s muttering his name under her breath while he cups her other breast, brushing his thumb in circles across her nipple. Then he places a few light kisses on her heated skin before stopping and smiling at Lizzie’s unfocused gaze. He kisses lazily down her stomach and past her belly button, stopping just at the edge of her lacy underwear.

As William moves past the soft lace, he’s positive he hears a pouty whimper escape her lips.  He pauses and hovers just above her garter and he waits until she’s pulled out of her haze. Then he grins at her before he bites down and tugs at the material with his teeth. Lizzie hums in enjoyment as he lifts her leg slightly off the bed, continuing to remove her garter with his teeth and moving backwards across the mattress. He maneuvers the offending garment around and off her foot, kissing it and then letting go of her leg. He spiritedly growls and shakes his head with the garter still in his mouth. Lizzie burst into laughter and then he flings it across the room, William watching for a moment as her cheeks brighten up.

“You are so beautiful,” William breathes, sitting back on his knees. Lizzie smiles at him and sits up, bringing a hand up to his face and caressing his cheek.

“So are you,” Lizzie whispers and his face softens as he smiles back.

“I don’t think anybody’s ever said that to me before,” William murmurs, tucking hair behind Lizzie’s ear.

“Oh but you are, Will,” Lizzie says quietly, her fingers lightly trailing across the natural grooves of his torso but not looking at him. “It’s everything about you that makes me think you’re beautiful. It’s not just your superficial looks…though I’m definitely not complaining.”

William chuckles and she quickly glances up, smiling at him before continuing.

“It’s the way you treat people and how you act around all our friends,” Lizzie says, crooking two fingers in his pants. “It’s when you look at me and every emotion is displayed on your face now. I never have a single doubt that you love me as much as you do. In your vows, you said that I’m the reason for why your heart is so full. You did that for me too, William Darcy. My heart is overflowing with happiness right now. It’s like I can feel it from my scalp all the way to the tips of my toes.”

“Jesus, Lizzie,” William whispers, not quite sure how to respond. Lizzie grins and takes a deep breath.

“Now, I don’t want to play any more games,” Lizzie says sensually, looking at him wickedly as she begins to pull herself back. “We have waited long enough and you’ve thoroughly worked me up. I’ve missed you. I just really want my husband.”

William is caught off guard by her assertiveness but only for a moment. As Lizzie moves away and throws aside the covers, William sits back up and smirks as he grabs his pants, discarding them and his boxer briefs in nearly one move. Then he makes his way to Lizzie and hovers over her, grinning as he hooks his fingers in her underwear.

“As. You. Wish,” William says huskily, slowly peeling off the last layer between them. He throws them over his shoulder and Lizzie giggles before she spreads her legs to make room for him. William bends down and gives her a sensual kiss as he settles over her, Lizzie whimpering when she feels him so hard against her. They end the kiss and gaze intensely at each other for a moment before William finally glides into her, both of them audibly sighing. Lizzie grasps at his back as he slowly pushes in deep, Lizzie moaning in pleasure from feeling full once again. It’s been too long, she thinks, but that feeling of comfort comes rushing back along with something else; something she’s never felt before. As they create a slow rhythm together, she looks into his eyes and can tell he’s experiencing the same thing. There’s an unspoken bond strengthening between then and they smile widely at each other, William pressing his forehead against hers.

Lizzie craves to be even closer and to feel his skin slick against hers, lifting her legs and wrapping them around his torso. William captures her lips and kisses her slowly and deeply, matching his strokes. His hands move up her sides and cradle her head, both of them moaning with each other. Everything feels more intense between them, every movement and every kiss seemingly stronger. Lizzie wonders if it’s because they’re now husband and wife or because they held out for a week. Then William powerfully thrusts into her at just the right angle and all of her thoughts are wiped away. Lizzie’s nearly over the edge and pleas for more begin tumbling from her lips, William smugly and silently replying by massaging her clit with his thumb. She locks her ankles and digs her nails into his back as he works to bring her the pleasure she so desperately wants. It’s only moments later and she’s arching her back, crying out his name with a stuttered breath and trembling beneath him. Her orgasm pulses through her body and she keeps her tight hold on William as his movements become more erratic. Finally, he’s right there with her and he groans as he feels his release, dropping his head to her shoulder as ecstasy washes over him.

They both lie still for a few moments, reveling in the feeling of each other and trying to catch their breath. Lizzie’s hold on him loosens somewhat and she unlocks her ankles, dropping her legs but still pressing them against his sides. William grazes his lips against her shoulder and she brings a hand up, casually playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck. After a few moments, William begins to move away and Lizzie quickly grabs for him, shaking her head.

“I missed this too,” Lizzie whispers.

“I don’t want to crush you,” William says softly.

“Just…not yet,” Lizzie murmurs and William shifts some of his weight onto his elbows in compromise. It’s only been a week but to Lizzie, it’s as if months have passed. William’s body above and against her is comforting and she wants to soak it in for just a little longer. It’s their wedding day and everything seems like it’s fallen into place for them.

“So, was that worth the wait?” William asks, a twinkle in his eyes.

“Absolutely,” Lizzie nods and grins at him. “You?”

“I think…I think I saw stars,” William replies dramatically and Lizzie starts laughing. She swats at his chest and he pulls away from her, laughing along with her as he lies on his back.

“You are so silly,” Lizzie says, looking down at him.

“I’m sorry,” William says, still chuckling slightly as he looks at her. “It was incredible. The best way to end the most amazing day.”

“It really was an amazing day,” Lizzie hums, putting her head on his shoulder. William pulls her in close and she melts into his side, resting her left hand on his chest. “The weather actually worked in our favor.”

“I told you it would,” William says, smiling at her. They idly play with each other’s hands, William brushing his fingers across her palm.

“I feel like my cheeks are going to be sore tomorrow,” Lizzie says.

“Amongst other things,” William quips and Lizzie giggles, burying her face against his shoulder for a moment. This is definitely what she signed up for when she agreed to marry him and she realizes that this is going to be the rest of her life. Her heart swells a little.

“What was your favorite part of the day? Besides marrying me, of course,” Lizzie asks, giving him a smug look.

“Every single moment since,” William says honestly.

“Oh, c’mon. That’s such a cheat. There’s not one moment that stands out for you?” Lizzie asks, looking at him.

“Hmm,” William thinks for a moment. “There are so many moments I’m going to remember. Our first dance, the look on your face when you saw the car, how unbelievably beautiful you looked. When you were walking down those stairs at the end of the night…I was so excited because the person walking towards me was my wife.”

“You looked really happy,” Lizzie says softly, glancing at him. He smiles and then kisses her forehead.

“The photo booth was a huge hit, too,” William says. “I found myself crammed in there with your sisters, Charlotte and Sam at one point.”

“Really? I can’t wait to see those pictures!” Lizzie says, lighting up. “I think it got more popular as people drank more. I heard a few stories when I went upstairs with Jane.”

“Would this be the one where your aunt had seven glasses of wine or Fitz finding Bing and Jane groping each other in the corner?” William asks in amusement.

“Ohhh nooo, Jane said it was nothing,” Lizzie laughs. “Charlotte says she caught them though.”

“Two separate occasions, I think,” William says with amusement. “We can’t really hold it against them. I mean, we _did_ sneak off and have sex at _their_ wedding.”

“I cannot be held accountable for my actions when my husband wears vests,” Lizzie says smoothly, seeing William beam out of the corner of her eye. “Will you do that every time?”

“Hmm?” William hums, gazing at her.

“Be utterly adorable and smile like that whenever I refer to you as my husband?” Lizzie asks, her cheeks bright. He answers her question with a big smile.

“I gloat and you bite your lip. I think it’s pretty even,” William replies. “I will gladly accept the title of adorable as well.”

“You know what makes it even better? The ring on your finger,” Lizzie says and William holds it up.

“Oh?” William raises an eyebrow, egging her on.

“I am instantly a thousand times more attracted to you now,” Lizzie says with a wicked look.

“Please continue,” William says lowly as Lizzie readjusts herself to press her left hand against his.

“Your ring signifies that you’re not available anymore,” Lizzie says, turning their hands to highlight William’s first. “The fact that I’m the one responsible for that? Super hot. I get this allll to myself now.”

“How cavewoman of you,” William teases and Lizzie chuckles. “But I understand what you’re trying to say.”

“Then there’s the last part,” Lizzie says to him.

“Which would be?” William asks, looking at her expectantly.

“You see your ring and then…” Lizzie pauses, turning their hands to show off hers. “You find the lucky person who has another one that matches.”

“Well put,” William grins before taking her hand. “Where’s your engagement ring?”

“Oh!” Lizzie says, holding up her right hand. “I moved it for the ceremony. I must have forgotten to put it back.”

As Lizzie reaches for her ring, William stops her and she looks at him in confusion.

“Hold on. Let me ask you something first,” William says. “How did you like your surprises?”

“I loved them! You know that,” Lizzie replies. “The song choice was perfect, the car was seriously amazing and I assume the bed was another surprise. Best one yet.”

“There’s one more that you missed,” William says and she frowns.

“What did I miss?” Lizzie asks softly. William reaches for her wedding ring and she pulls it away, sitting up and wrapping the bed sheet around her. “You just put it on me and now you’re trying to take it off?”

William chuckles as he sits up, bringing himself closer to her and taking her hand.

“I was simply trying to show you…” William starts, slowly taking her ring off and holding it close to the light. “…this.”

_As you wish 1-31-2015_

“Will…” Lizzie gasps, grabbing for the ring and inspecting the engraving. “How did I not notice this? How did you do this? We ordered the rings together!”

“If you recall, you went to pick up something next door while I finished ordering. I took the chance,” William says proudly. “As for not noticing, we were both pretty teary.”

“I love you,” Lizzie says, bringing a hand to his cheek and kissing him softly. “Please never stop surprising me like this.”

“Really? You just opened up so many doors,” William teases.

“You know what I mean,” Lizzie chuckles and he nods before she offers him her ring. “Would you put it back on me?”

“Gladly,” William beams, taking the ring and cradling her hand. He slides the silver band back on her ring finger, Lizzie smiling. Then he gently takes her engagement ring off and moves it to her left hand, joining it with her wedding band. Lizzie sighs and rests her head against his shoulder, William bringing a hand up and caressing her bare arm.

“Did you get your ring engraved?” Lizzie asks after few moments, lifting her head up to look at him. William removes his ring and shows her the same inscription before putting it snuggly back on. “It’s totally your sneaky way of remembering the day we got married.”

“I _am_ generally one to forget dates,” William chuckles. “I will remember this day for the rest of my life.”

“Because it’s in your calendar,” Lizzie grins at him.

“It is,” William nods as they settle back against the pillows, Lizzie returning to her place against his shoulder. He covers them both with the blankets but leaves the duvet cover at the bottom of the bed. “It tops the ranks of important dates in our relationship.”

“Hmmm. I think I can figure which dates those are,” Lizzie hums, starting to feel the day catch up with her.

“You definitely know them all,” William whispers, reaching over and turning off the bedside lamp.

“I’m so…” Lizzie yawns in the middle of her sentence and William chuckles softly.

“Tired?” William offers softly.

“Yesss,” Lizzie nods against his shoulder.

“Me too, love,” William says, kissing the top of her head.

“It’s been a long day,” Lizzie closes her eyes, shifting to get closer to her husband. “Amazing but long.”

“Now that I have you back in my arms,” William says, tightening his arms around her. “I’ll have no trouble sleeping.”

“Just the way it always should be,” Lizzie mumbles.

“Couldn’t agree more,” William manages before drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still alive? I hope so.
> 
> ENORMOUS thanks to Teresa for betaing all 67 pages of this monster. You are a shining star, lady.  
> A huge thank you to Sarah for letting me throw ideas at her, giving me encouragement on a daily basis and every other crazy thing I've told you. Thank you Jess for helping me find hairstyles for the bridesmaids...and other little details.
> 
> All of the (extensive) extras are on the dizzieslearningcurve tumblr, including Lizzie's wedding dress as well as a few surprises!


	49. Journey to Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few hiccups, William and Lizzie's honeymoon is underway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments on the last chapter. I'm so pleased so many of you liked it as much as you did!
> 
> This chapter is literally half the size of the last chapter...but that's not too hard to do.

_Sunday, February 1st_

The last remnants of a dream are fading away from William’s mind as he slowly opens his eyes. There’s a ray of light streaming through the curtains across the bed and sunlight is creeping in from the living room. He feels disoriented and takes a deep breath before rubbing his hand across his face to wake himself up, pausing and noticing the wedding band on his left ring finger before smiling to himself. All the details from yesterday from come rushing back to him and he realizes he was dreaming about Lizzie walking down the aisle towards him. Now, she’s curled up against his side with her leg tucked around one of his, still fast asleep. Her head rests against his chest and her red locks are wilder than last night. She’s even more beautiful than she was in his dream.

This morning is solely reserved for recovery, which melts into the afternoon when they depart for the airport. William is trying to be sensible and let Lizzie keep sleeping but there’s another part of him that wants to shake her awake so they can return to basking in the glow of being married. It reminds him of how he felt when he was a child and had to wait for his parents to wake up on Christmas morning. It’s exceptionally better, he thinks, because she’s married to him for the rest of his life. Waking up next to her every day is like a thousand Christmas mornings in one.

William brushes his fingers along her hip, watching her as her eyelids flutter and hearing a small noise escape her throat. He smiles and is more careful as he does it again, a little lighter than before. Lizzie shifts a bit closer to him in her sleep, her hand moving a few inches across his chest. Now he’s curious to see how much longer he can get away with doing this before she wakes up. He slides his hand to her back and his fingers trail up her spine, earning him another soft sigh. As he reaches the spot between her shoulder blades, she fidgets against him and her eyelids flutter again.

“Why are you torturing your wife?” Lizzie mumbles against his skin, opening her eyes and gazing up at him.

“You think that’s torture?” William smirks at her.

“I was having a good dream,” Lizzie hums.

“Wanna tell me about it?” William says and Lizzie gives him a playful look as they readjust themselves to face each other.

“I want a kiss from my husband first,” Lizzie says and he smiles.

“Gladly,” William replies, bringing a hand up to her neck. He leans in and kisses her tenderly as she scoots in, her hand sliding to his lower back. He makes a startled noise against her lips as she quickly pinches his butt, Lizzie breaking off the kiss and giggling. “What kind of dream did you _have_?”

“A really good one,” Lizzie grins. “Involving you and me.”

“Now, in this dream,” William starts, bringing a hand back to her hip. He begins to caress her skin with his thumb and she moves a fraction under his touch. “Were we wearing clothes?”

“Oh, yes,” Lizzie nods quickly. “Very _nice_ clothes.”

“Hmmmm,” William narrows his eyes at her and she giggles under her breath. “Can you tell me anything else?”

“There was jewelry involved,” Lizzie says playfully. “I think, um, they were rings.”

“Possibly silver?” William asks, arching an eyebrow.

“That does sound familiar,” Lizzie grins.

“Let me tell you something, love,” William murmurs as he leans in close to her, noticing the sparkle in her eyes. “That wasn’t a dream.”

“The best part about good dreams is waking up and knowing it all really happened,” Lizzie says, brushing a finger along his stubbly jaw.

“You’re telling me,” William says, closing the distance between them and kissing her. Their lips move unhurried against each other, both of them fully enjoying the moment. Lizzie falls to her back and pulls William with her, his body partially draped across hers. That sense of comfort returns with his weight on top of her. He drags his tongue across her upper lip and she gives him more access, whimpering as his hand moves up across her stomach and cups her breast. Her breath shudders as his thumb brushes across her nipple and he slides his lips to her neck, nipping at the skin near her pulse point. She starts squirming under his touch as he kisses up her neck towards the spot behind her ear. Her body anticipates it and she arches her neck, waiting for the inevitable pleasure of his tongue and his lips. It never comes. William pulls away and looks down at her with the barest hint of a grin, propping himself up on his elbow.

“Now _that_ is torture,” William says, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear.

“Worst husband ever,” Lizzie pouts.

“What can I do to make it up to you, Mrs. Darcy?” William asks warmly and she smiles. “Anything.”

“Anything?” Lizzie quirks an eyebrow and he nods. “Well, you already married me.”

“That I did,” William says, giving her a short kiss.

“Aaaand you’re already taking me on an amazing honeymoon,” Lizzie continues.

“We could extend it even further if you’d like,” William says, not so subtly.

“Oh, you’d like that,” Lizzie chuckles. “Because a month…No wait. Let me rephrase. A month and a few days isn’t enough for you.”

“We had to factor in travel time,” William says smugly. “Besides, I would gladly live the rest of my life on an island with you.”

“We can live off coconut milk and crab legs,” Lizzie grins.

“We’re not on a _deserted_ island, Lizzie,” William chuckles. “We would be able to get the supplies we need.”

“ _Point being_ ,” Lizzie smiles at him. “It’s just you and me for the next month.”

“Sounds like heaven,” William murmurs.

“It really does,” Lizzie says, bringing her hands to his neck and pulling him down for another kiss. His hands wander across the surface of her skin and she’s only seconds away from pulling him completely on top of her when he ends the kiss.

“You’re supposed to tell me how you’d like me to make it up to you,” William says, hiding his smile.

“You were doing a really good job just now,” Lizzie gives him a pointed look.

“Are you telling me,” William says lowly, his hand skimming down past her stomach. “You would prefer something of a sexual nature?”

“Possibly,” Lizzie says softly as he slides his hand between her thighs. “We do…have the matter of…the tally.”

“Yes, we do,” William grins, gently pushing her legs open. Lizzie pulls him in for another kiss as he caresses her with a feather light touch. She hums against his lips as he glides his fingers across her, gently massaging her clit with his thumb. Neither of them are really in much of a hurry but she can feel him hardening against her thigh, which only turns her on more. Lizzie reaches down and wraps her fingers around him, William groaning softly against her lips. She is instantly rewarded by him dragging his lips to the spot behind her ear and she whimpers out a breathy ‘yes’. Lizzie feels his lips curving up against her skin in response and then he dips two fingers inside her. She gasps softly and presses her head against the pillows as she starts to rock her hips against his hand.

They know how to tease each other too well and William is definitely winning this round. He’s making it nearly impossible for her to keep up with him, using his best moves and hitting all the right spots. Lizzie can barely concentrate on anything but the sensations overtaking her, let alone trying to bring him to her level. He steps it up a notch and runs his tongue down her neck, Lizzie losing her grip on him as he slowly inches down her body. She grabs for the sheets and digs in her nails, desperate to hold onto something sturdy. He takes his time as he travels past her collarbone to the valley between her breasts. The contrast between him leisurely exploring the swell of her breasts and the friction from his fingers quickly building between her legs is driving her crazy. She is teetering so close to the edge and then his lips graze against her nipples, her hips bucking against his fingers in response. The slow and steady fire in her lower belly rages out of control and her back arches, and Lizzie cries out in ecstasy. William brings her down slowly, still gently stroking her as she writhes against his touch and gasps for breath. Her heels scrape against the sheets as she tries to find her footing. Then a string of curses fall from her mouth as William strokes her clit again with the perfect pressure, coaxing another orgasm from her just as she’s recovering from the last one.

William keeps his focus on his wife as pleasure courses through her. Her eyes are shut and her lips are pressed tightly together, whimpering as everything gradually ebbs. He loves to watch her in every state of bliss, especially when he can bring her here so expertly. Her skin is the perfect shade of flushed that makes him harder and aching for her desperately. Lizzie lets out a shaky breath and her eyes open, looking at him with a somewhat unfocused gaze. William grins at her and leans down to lightly kiss her flushed cheeks.

“So, Mrs. Darcy,” William says huskily, brushing his fingers against her sides. “Did I properly make it up to you?”

Lizzie keeps him waiting for a few moments, trying to keep him in suspense. He knows how to give her the most intense orgasms and he’s always so smug about it. Yet, she loves that about him. It only makes him more eager to try and surpass his previous accomplishment. The realization runs through Lizzie’s mind that their honeymoon gives them ample time to break records. She gives him a mischievous look before shaking her head and his eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

“I think you might be lying,” William says slowly and she’s trying so hard not to grin. “Oh. I see that look. You _are_ lying.”

“I would never,” Lizzie quips and he chuckles.

“What can I do, love? What else do you want?” William asks softly.

“You,” Lizzie says simply.

“I will _happily_ help you out there,” William says as he starts to move above her. Lizzie puts a hand on his chest and shakes her head.

“Nope,” Lizzie starts before pushing him onto his back. She sits up and then hitches her leg over him, straddling him and sitting on his upper thighs. “It’s my turn.”

“I am all yours,” William sighs, taking in the view of his very naked wife on top of him.

“I’m well aware,” Lizzie says sensually, grabbing hold of him. He breathes deeply as she rubs her thumb over and around his head before locking eyes with her. William moves his hands up her legs and grabs her hips, pulling her closer to him. She keeps stroking him and leans down to kiss him passionately, parting his lips with her tongue. His hands slide up her body to her face, holding her close and tangling his fingers in her hair. Her hair falls forward and surrounds the two of them, giving William an unexpected sense of comfort. Lizzie’s free hand moves up to his shoulder to keep herself steady and her nails dig in as William sucks on her tongue. After a moment, Lizzie breaks off the kiss and gasps for breath as he brushes his thumbs across her cheeks.

“I’m going to be greedy,” Lizzie whispers, letting go of him and pushing herself up with her hands spread across his chest. “I want to feel you inside me.”

“My wife always comes before me,” William says cheekily. She grins as she sits up on her knees and positions herself directly above him.

“Hot and a dirty sense of humor. I definitely married the right guy,” Lizzie says playfully as he grabs her hips and presses against her entrance. It’s as far as he goes since she has the control this time. She wiggles her hips in his grip for a moment to tease him and then he gives her a smoldering look, knowing she can never resist it. He watches the expressions on her face change as she slides down onto him, soaking in her look of relief. A heaping sense of satisfaction goes through him every time he sees that expression. She grabs his arms for balance and softly moans as he settles in deep inside her. Lizzie takes a moment to herself and then squeezes tightly around him, his hips jerking in response.

“So good,” Lizzie mumbles, sliding her hands to his torso. She lifts herself up halfway and then slides back down, grinning at him as she repeats it a few more times. She sets a moderate but steady rhythm between them, biting her lip as she moves up and down above him. Control is passed between them all the time but he absolutely loves when she has it. It’s incredibly sexy to watch her like this but, of course, he thinks she’s sexy doing everything. Lizzie brings her hands up and runs her fingers through her wild hair, William grinning at the state of it. He takes the opportunity and plants his feet against the mattress, raising his knees to give him some momentum. He thrusts into her and Lizzie moans again, letting her head fall back for a moment and grabbing his thighs behind her. She rocks her hips and changes the rhythm with each of his strokes, both of them aching for more.

“Will…” Lizzie gasps, William groaning as she squeezes around him. “Please…touch me.”

Lizzie grabs his hands from around her waist and guides them up her body to her breasts. She moans as he begins to massage them, flicking and rubbing her nipples with his fingers. Heat is quickly building between them and Lizzie bends down to kiss him, holding onto his neck as he lifts his head to meet her halfway. William explores her mouth with his tongue and he slides one hand to her back, the tips of his fingers digging into her skin. Lizzie begins to grind hard against him and he bites down on her lip, which makes her whimper in pleasure. She pulls back for a second and smiles at him, her eyes slightly glazed over in desire. Then she kisses up his jawline and bites his earlobe in retaliation, William feeling the hum of her moans against his skin. He knows she’s close with the way she’s moving her hips and burying her face into the crook of his neck. William drops his hand from her breast and begins to gently massage her clit as he thrusts harder into her. Lizzie practically screams out as her orgasm hits her powerfully, her voice muffled against his neck. The pulsing waves of her climax triggers his own and he grabs her hips to still them, groaning out her name as shared bliss flows through their veins.

A few moments pass before either of them move and he feels her go limp on top of him. She whimpers as he readjusts himself, gently pulling out of her. He chuckles and wraps his arms around her, listening to the sound of her uneven breathing. Neither can be bothered to grab the sheets that have pooled to their feet to cover themselves up. They’re warm enough as it is, their skin glistening with sweat from their vigorous activities.

“God damn,” Lizzie sighs, breaking the silence.

“Yea,” William breathes, incapable of coming up with anything remotely intelligent.

“I mean, that was…” Lizzie trails off.

“Mmmhmm,” William hums, lazily caressing her back.

“You know what?” Lizzie asks, lifting her head to look at him. He turns and smiles at her, waiting for her to finish. “We can do better.”

“Good goals to have for our honeymoon, love,” William chuckles. “And I agree.”

“Fantastic way to start our marriage,” Lizzie says and he breaks out into a smile, his dimples showing. “God, I love that smile.”

“I love _you_ ,” William replies softly and she presses her lips together, her cheeks turning red.

“I love you too,” Lizzie murmurs. He brushes a finger across her cheek and she sighs.

“Please tell me I can do that to you forever,” William says quietly.

“I’m pretty sure you’ll be able to make me blush even when I’m 92,” Lizzie says with a cheesy smile.

“I look forward to that,” William says, kissing her forehead. They stay there in silence for a few minutes, William fully enjoying the weight of Lizzie on top of him. She’s making tiny circular patterns on his shoulder while he caresses up and down her spine. Out of nowhere, William stomach rumbles loudly and Lizzie looks at him before laughing.

“Hungry?” Lizzie asks, lifting herself up and moving to his side.

“I suppose,” William replies, grabbing the sheets and covering them up.

“We _did_ work up an appetite,” Lizzie teases.

“True,” William nods. “It’s possible I didn’t eat as much as I should have last night.”

“Yea. I think we were lucky we got to eat anything though,” Lizzie says. “I’m disappointed I didn’t get to try any of those strawberries. Did you?”

“All I had for dessert was the bite of cake you fed me,” William says.

“And we spent all that time picking it,” Lizzie says with a pout.

“Don’t worry. I asked Gigi to salvage the top layer and save it for us in the freezer,” William smiles at her.

“I’m not waiting until our one year anniversary. We’re eating that when we get home from our honeymoon,” Lizzie says.

“God help the person who stands between you and cake,” William laughs. “We can always contact the bakery and have an anniversary cake made the same way.”

“Always the practical one,” Lizzie says, sitting up and holding up the sheet. “I think we should address the issue at hand though. We’re hungry and I definitely don’t want to get dressed.”

“Room service?” William suggests lightly.

“That sounds delicious,” Lizzie’s eyes light up. “What time is it?”

“Um,” William stretches out to check the bedside clock. “It is 8:52.”

“Are we completely incapable of sleeping in?” Lizzie gives him a surprised look and he shrugs.

“It will be easier in a tropical setting,” William grins and Lizzie giggles.

“Okay, before we distract each other again,” Lizzie says, glancing around the room. “We need to find the menu.”

“It’s in the living room,” William says, pointing to the open doors.

“Too far away,” Lizzie says with a pout. William raises an eyebrow and she sticks her lip out further before he sighs, throwing the sheets off him to get out of bed. “I saw robes in the bathroom. I’ll get us those.”

“Oh. You’re willing to get out of bed for robes but not for food. I see how it is,” William smirks, glancing at her over his shoulder. “I thought you weren’t a fan of getting dressed just yet.”

“Silly husband, a robe is completely different than _actual_ clothes,” Lizzie says smugly, watching him walk out of the bedroom.

“I retract my previous statement,” William says, his voice carrying from the other room. She slips out of bed and stops to pick up her wedding dress, walking over to the closet to hang it up next to his jacket. She leaves the rest of the clothes that are strewn about the floor for later.

Lizzie walks into the bathroom and flips on the light, stopping in her steps at her reflection, her hair crazier than she’s ever seen it. She takes a few minutes to make her hair a little more presentable and cleans herself up before wrapping a robe around her and grabbing the other for William. When she comes out of the bathroom, William is sitting on the edge of the bed with the sheet haphazardly thrown across his lap. He glances up from the menu and smiles at her, patting the spot beside him.

“My hair has a mind of its own this morning,” Lizzie says, handing him his robe. “I had to tame it a little.”

“We can take a shower after we eat,” William suggests, handing her the menu and standing up to put on his robe. “Though I do love the wildness of it.”

“Probably the best sex hair I’ve had yet,” Lizzie jokes as he sits back down. “Now we know I just have to sit through two hours of curling and pinning, let it sit for 8 hours and then go nuts.”

“You were so incredibly beautiful yesterday,” William murmurs and she smiles. “Just as beautiful today, too.”

“With my love bites and this rather nice robe,” Lizzie says, nudging against his shoulder.

“Whoops,” William says with a grin.

“You dork,” Lizzie laughs lowly. “Whoever said marriage sucks the passion out of a relationship obviously didn’t know what passion was in the first place.”

“Says the woman who’s done the research,” William says.

“You like it when I do research,” Lizzie murmurs and he leans in towards her.

“How could I not? A smart _and_ sexy wife? I’m a goner,” William says melodramatically before smiling at her.

“Imagine how I feel about my smart and sexy husband,” Lizzie says, grabbing at the sleeve of his robe.

“Your smart and sexy husband is starving,” William says, waggling his eyebrows. “Or I could just fulfill my promise and devour you instead.”

William catches Lizzie off guard as he grabs her legs and wraps his other arm around her waist, pulling her into his lap. Lizzie drops the menu to the floor, squealing with laughter as he pulls them onto the mattress and begins playfully chomping on her neck.

“Will! Oh my god!” Lizzie gasps through her laughter. “I’m not breakfast!”

“But you’re just as delicious,” William lifts his head and grins at her before returning to her neck.

“But what about meeee?” Lizzie asks, taking a deep breath. That stops him and he places a few soft kisses on her neck and shoulder before pulling back and smiling softly at her.

“I think it’s necessary that we order something involving strawberries,” William says, getting up and grabbing the menu as Lizzie scrambles to the head of the bed.

“That is a must,” Lizzie says as he joins her, their backs resting against the upholstered headboard.

They take entirely too long deciding what to get despite their increasing hunger. William keeps pulling at the sash on Lizzie’s robe while she swats away his hand. After she gives him a thorough kiss that satisfies him for the moment, she makes William call room service. He orders an omelet with all the fixings for himself and lemon pancakes for Lizzie with a side of bacon, making sure that it will be extra crispy. He adds a bowl of fresh strawberries, coffee and juice to the order before finishing up.

“It should be ready in about twenty to thirty minutes,” William says and Lizzie’s face falls. “I know! We could raid the mini bar in the meantime.”

“I refuse to make you pay twelve dollars for a bar of chocolate,” Lizzie shakes her head.

“I love how you would go for the chocolate first at this time of day,” William chuckles.

“Same rules apply to a honeymoon as they do for a vacation,” Lizzie says. “Except on a honeymoon, people don’t expect as many pictures.”

“We’ll take pictures,” William leans into her. “We’ll take some of everywhere we go.”

“So some of them might be for our eyes only,” Lizzie says playfully.

“Any picture involving you in a bikini is for my eyes only,” William says lowly.

“Then you’re going to love some of my new purchases,” Lizzie hums as she starts to get out of bed.

“Where are you going?” William asks, his brows furrowing.

“If room service is coming then we need to pick up,” Lizzie says, offering her hand. “They don’t need to know our business.”

“Because answering the door in a robe tells them nothing,” William muses, grabbing hold of her hand as he gets out of bed.

“Don’t give me sass, mister,” Lizzie says with a knowing look.

William grins and kisses her temple before they help each other clean up, hanging up his wrinkled tuxedo pants and shirt with his jacket. When she finds her garter, tucked away in the corner, she flings it at him and it hits him square in the chest. She laughs as he picks it up and tucks it into an inside pocket of his jacket before closing the closet door.

“You know,” William says, picking up her lacy underwear and corset. “I definitely wouldn’t mind seeing these again.”

“Wedding night lingerie is not something you see on a regular basis,” Lizzie replies as he puts the last of their clothing in the overnight bag. “Rare occasions like...our anniversary. Besides, there’s plenty you haven’t seen yet.”

“You’re going to spoil me,” William jokes.

“You’ll just spoil me right back,” Lizzie smiles.

“Always,” William says warmly. He holds out his hand and she takes it, giggling as he pulls her towards him. She snakes her arms around his waist and he gazes down at her before bowing his head and giving her a soft kiss. “For the rest of our lives.”

“I know we sound super cheesy right now,” Lizzie says and William half smiles. “But I really don’t care.”

“Neither do I,” William says, bringing his hands up and resting them against her neck. He bends down and peppers soft kisses across her face, Lizzie happily sighing after each one. “Besides, how could you not be a little cheesy? We _just_ got married. You’re my wife and I’m happier with every minute that passes.”

“Me too,” Lizzie smiles brightly. “We may just be the happiest people ever by the end of this honeymoon.”

“I would guarantee it,” William hums, bending down and kissing her again. It’s a slow kiss and they take their time, enjoying the feeling of each other. William slowly backs up and sits down when the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed. He pulls Lizzie between his legs and she smiles against his lips, resting her arms on his shoulders. As the kiss ends, they linger and he takes the chance to steal a few more short kisses.

“We’re super gross,” Lizzie says after a few moments and he laughs.

“Imagine how your old viewers would react,” William replies, his hands loosely holding her hips.

“To us getting married or our current situation?” Lizzie asks impishly.

“Both,” William says simply.

“I’m sure someone would ‘literally’ die,” Lizzie says, using air quotes.

“Sounds about right,” William chuckles.

“And if I posted a picture of you in this robe…” Lizzie says, picking at imaginary lint on his shoulder. “Yeaaa, I would want to keep that to myself.”

“See what I mean?” William says and she nods.

“Only _I_ get to objectify you,” Lizzie waggles her eyebrows.

“Lucky me,” William says, pulling her in closer to him. “I may do the same. I apologize in advance for my ungentlemanly behavior.”

“I reject your apology. Feel free to ogle,” Lizzie smirks.

“Gladly,” William says, sliding his hands to her butt and giving it a quick squeeze. Lizzie laughs lowly but before she can even the score, there’s a knock at the door and William straightens his posture.

“Finally,” William says as Lizzie steps away from him so he can get up. “You stay here and I’ll get it.”

William smiles at her before disappearing around the corner to answer the door. She sits cross-legged on the bench at the end of the bed, listening to William and the hotel employee talking for a moment in the other room. Finally, she hears the door close and gets up to join William.

“What do you say to eating out on the balcony?” William asks. “It looks nice outside and we have yet to take advantage of it.”

“Will you warm me up if it’s cold?” Lizzie teases.

“I’ll make sure the shower is really hot,” William replies and she grins. She unlocks the balcony doors and then helps William out, grabbing the few plates of food. He’s right behind her with everything else and she lets out a squeak when they step onto the balcony.

“The ground is cold. Oh my god,” Lizzie gasps, quickly putting the plates down. “I’m going to go get those slippers.”

William chuckles as she runs back inside and he sets up the table while she’s gone. The doors open from the bedroom balcony and she returns with slippers for him as well.

“I had to take advantage of both entrances,” Lizzie says before handing him slippers.

“So thoughtful of you,” William says, leaning over and kissing her cheek. He sits down and steps into them while Lizzie takes a seat next to him instead of across from him.

From the balcony, they have a beautiful view of the city and the bay. They feel a bit like tourists as they sit out there checking out the buildings and they share a sweet look, both remembering another time when Lizzie felt like a tourist. Lizzie goes back inside to grab her camera and takes a few pictures of the skyline as well as with William before digging into her breakfast. The food is delicious and they occasionally share bites of each other’s dishes. There seems to be an unspoken agreement between them to save the strawberries for last. Lizzie finishes the last bite of her pancake and pulls William in for a kiss, William noting that her lips taste like honey. Then she takes his hand, the bowl of strawberries and leads them back into the bedroom.

It’s not long before they’re both sticky from the juice of the fruit. Their robes are completely discarded and William runs after her into the bathroom.

~~~~~~~

“You were a genius for setting up late check out,” Lizzie says, her head resting against his shoulder. After a lengthy and very hands-on shower, the newlywed couple returned to the bedroom and have been relaxing there ever since. They turned on the television but it’s more background noise than anything else.

“I told you,” William grins at her, lazily caressing her arm with his fingers.

“It wouldn’t feel as much like a honeymoon if we had to go home first,” Lizzie says.

“Really?” William raises an eyebrow.

“Well, it _would_ ,” Lizzie rolls her eyes. “We’re just in a bubble right now.”

“You are a big fan of bubbles,” William muses and she smiles cheesily at him. “Keeping the start of our relationship to ourselves, for one.”

“Even you can admit that was a pretty fantastic three days,” Lizzie says, lifting herself up and kissing him.

William smirks and Lizzie swats his chest. “Two, keeping our engagement to ourselves.”

“Gigi and the guys found out pretty quickly,” Lizzie shrugs.

“Yea but most of that weekend…” William starts.

“Perfect,” Lizzie finishes.

“And now our honeymoon. What other big events can we keep to ourselves?” William jokes.

“I can think of a few down the line,” Lizzie says warmly. William practically beams once he realizes what she means. “Slow down there. I said down the line.”

“I know, love,” William says, kissing her forehead. “I can’t help but get excited about it though. You and me with children someday.”

 “I like how you get excited just at the notion of it,” Lizzie smiles up at him. “It’ll be a whole different adventure when we get there.”

“It will,” William sighs. “But for now…”

“We adventure it up on our honeymoon,” Lizzie says with a smile.

“Oh, I have plans that require us to _actually_ step foot outside, even” William replies.

“I’m actually really looking forward to exploring with you,” Lizzie says. “There’s so much I want to see.”

“We have plenty of time,” William says.

“You’re factoring in all the sex we’re gonna have, right?” Lizzie deadpans and William laughs.

“It’s in my calendar,” William says with a silly look.

“Oh yea? Let me see,” Lizzie pokes at his side a few times. She giggles as he flips them over, gently holding her wrists against the pillows.

“You’ve seen too much, Mrs. Darcy,” William says smoothly.

“I don’t think I’ve seen _enough_ , Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie says, barely struggling in his grip.

“You think you know everything,” William murmurs, leaning down and kissing her neck.

“I know the important things,” Lizzie says a bit smugly.

“Like what?” William asks as he places another kiss on her neck.

“I knooow that…” Lizzie pauses for effect. “My husband loves me.”

“Of course,” William hums against her skin.

“Aaand he already loves being married,” Lizzie says playfully.

“Another given,” William says, kissing the underside of her jaw.

“Aaaand—”

The sound of a phone chirping with a notification stops her and William glances at her, sharing a look of amusement.

“I plugged in our phones,” William says, gesturing to the bedside table.

“I bet it’s one of the guys checking to make sure we haven’t oversexed each other to death,” Lizzie teases as he moves away, William chuckling as he grabs his phone.

“I’m sure there are plenty of those messages from…” William trails off, the smile sliding off his face.

“Will? What is it?” Lizzie asks.

“Our flight has been canceled,” William says grimly.

“Are you joking? Please tell me you’re joking,” Lizzie sits up, holding the sheet against her.

“I’m…not,” William frowns. “It’s a notification from the airline saying it’s been canceled.”

“Will…” Lizzie whispers, William glancing at her and seeing the sadness in her eyes. He throws the sheets off him and starts to get out of bed.

“Hold on. Just…hold on,” William says, grabbing his robe and throwing it on. “I’m going to make some calls, okay?”

‘Okay,” Lizzie says quietly.

“Hey,” William bends down, giving her a quick kiss. “It’s going to be okay. I’ll figure this out.”

“I hope so,” Lizzie says with a small smile. He smiles at her and then walks out onto the balcony, dialing the phone right away.

Lizzie knows that they will get to their honeymoon destination but having their first flight canceled sets them back severely. She was already worried about what little time they had during their connection from London to Dubai. Now, it seems like they’re going to have to rebook flights entirely, lose money, as well as a day at the resort. It’s definitely not a way to be starting out their honeymoon.

Lizzie grabs her own robe from the floor and ties the sash tightly before sitting near the bottom of the bed. She watches as William talks on the phone, looking determined but with a small frown. She is very thankful he is taking charge of this because she’s not sure how calm she would sound on the phone right now. A few minutes pass and William is off the phone but his expression is no better as he walks back inside.

“Okay so I called the airline,” William says. “They don’t know why our flight has been canceled.”

“Seriously? They should know that much,” Lizzie says with a hint of annoyance.

“I know,” William replies. “We were offered a few different flight options for today but we would miss our connecting flight each time. There is a flight available at six am tomorrow morning but it means we would have to reschedule everything else.”

“This is crap,” Lizzie pouts, leaning her head on his shoulder. “There has to be a better solution.”

“Well, we don’t _have_ to go home,” William says, taking her hand and caressing her wrist. “We could stay here for another night. We’ll just have to get up really early.”

“We still have to call the resort and everything,” Lizzie says, sighing heavily.

“It wouldn’t take up our whole day,” William says.

“Will! Wait a minute!” Lizzie lifts her head up, patting his arm while she finds her words. “Your…the jet! Your company jet!”

“It’s not long range,” William says. “We would definitely miss our connection.”

“What if we just took it to Dubai?” Lizzie suggests. “There’s time to spare before our next flight anyway.”

“It’s a great idea, love,” William says with a sympathetic look. “But Robinson flew it to Chicago.”

“Oh, right,” Lizzie says, frowning and chewing at her lip. William gazes at her for a moment before an idea pops into his mind.

“But,” William says, a smile appearing on his face and his posture straightening. He jumps up from the bed and turns around, grabbing her shoulders and giving her a quick kiss before heading back to the balcony. “God, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lizzie asks over her shoulder while he furiously taps away on his phone. “But what!”

“Just wait and see,” William grins. “I may be a little bit.”

The grin on William’s face is infectious and it immediately gives her hope. She watches for a few minutes as he animatedly talks on the phone. He glances at her and gives her another wide grin before turning back towards the view on the balcony. Lizzie takes a deep breath and then grabs her phone before lying down on the bed.

A slew of text messages and a couple of voicemails flood her screen and she chuckles to herself. There are a number of messages from a few people in the wedding party sent well after William and Lizzie had fallen asleep. She’ll have to thank Charlotte later for turning her phone off when she took it away.

After she’s done checking all her messages, she glances at William who is still deep in conversation. He slowly paces the length of the balcony, appearing and disappearing through the framing of the balcony doors. She gets caught up staring at him as he works his magic. She grabs a pillow and lies on her stomach, resting her chin on her hands and facing the semi closed doors to the balcony. Seeing him in his element is always incredible to see.

William pauses in his pacing and glances at Lizzie, seeing her lying on the bed and watching him. He sticks out his tongue at her and does a twirling motion with his finger, half-heartedly trying to make her stop staring at him. He knows it’s a fruitless effort because he would be staring right back at her if he were in her position. She simply gives him a sweet smile and then she starts lazily swinging her legs. She makes it far too easy to keep his vow of falling in love with her every day.

They finally break eye contact and Lizzie flips over, grabbing her phone and checking her email. She has a few notifications of photos she’s been tagged in from Facebook and she excitedly checks them out. It’s no surprise that Gigi has already uploaded some pictures since Lizzie saw her with a camera throughout the whole day. There’s a particularly good one of her and William dancing, which makes her even more antsy to see the professional photos.

“Hey beautiful. What are you doing?”

Lizzie looks up to see William hovering above her and she giggles at his upside-down grin. She flips over and sits on her knees, smiling at him.

“So? What’s happening?” Lizzie asks, a bit anxiously.

“You are going to love me,” William says, making no attempt to hide his smug look. “I fixed everything.”

“Really?” Lizzie rises on her knees and puts her hands against his chest. “How?”

“I contacted people, called in some favors and now we have transportation,” William replies.

“Seriously?” Lizzie asks and he nods.

“We have a private plane. Better yet, it’s taking us all the way to Dubai,” William says.

“No having to deal with the connection? What about the tickets?” Lizzie asks.

“Remember how I thought it was a good idea to get the refundable tickets? It’s all taken care of,” William says.

“Oh my god,” Lizzie says. “Just the two of us all the way there?”

“Just the two of us,” William nods. “Besides the crew, of course. They need about two hours to prepare, file a flight plan and everything. Then I’ll be emailed instructions and we can leave after that.”

“Any time after that?” Lizzie asks, bouncing a little on the bed.

“Yes,” William says happily. “I just…I couldn’t stand to see you so upset, Lizzie. This morning has been so relaxing and then that happened. You actually gave me the idea though. I obviously couldn’t do anything about the company jet but I had the resources and I just put them to use.”

“I am completely in awe of the things you can do sometimes,” Lizzie smiles, pulling him in by his robe. “Thank you.”

“I feel so much better,” William says, taking a deep breath as he wraps his arms around her waist.

“Me too,” Lizzie replies, sliding her arms around his neck. She leans in and kisses him with a slow tenderness that makes William hum against her lips.

“Now we can go back to relaxing and enjoying each other,” William murmurs, resting his forehead against hers.

“Mmmm, yes please,” Lizzie giggles.

“Sooo,” William says lowly. “You didn’t tell me what you were doing.”

“Oh! I was looking at some pictures Gigi posted from yesterday,” Lizzie says, picking up her phone and showing him the one of them dancing.

“You look fantastic in that picture. Are there more?” William asks and she nods.

“Not a lot yet but they’ll pop up soon enough,” Lizzie says. “And you, sir, look _very_ handsome in them.”

“Would you like to show them to me?” William asks.

“I would,” Lizzie says. “But I know it won’t take two hours.”

“I’m sure we can think of something else to do after that,” William grins.

~~~~~~~~

After William gets all the details of where to go and what to do, they finally concede to getting dressed. He tells Lizzie that she’s trying to tease him with the knee length green sundress she chooses. She feigns innocence, claiming it’s incredibly comfortable but still makes her look nice for their long flight. He’s half tempted to pull out a vest and tie to torture her right back but saves it for another day, instead wearing a white Henley and jeans. It makes him feel a little pleased when he catches her staring.

Lizzie starts gathering their stuff and cleaning up a little while William calls Gigi to inform her about their change in plans. She agreed to stop by the hotel to pick up anything they weren’t bringing on the honeymoon a while ago and he expresses his gratitude to her profusely. Then he calls the front desk to arrange a car to take them to the airport.

“You know, we could leave a lot later,” Lizzie says, zipping up her suitcase. “I mean, our flight to Mahé isn’t until 2:30 in the morning.”

“Or we can leave as planned and have dinner in Dubai tomorrow night,” William says with a keen look. “Make the most of this offer and actually do something in Dubai besides hang out in the airport.”

“You win,” Lizzie says, glancing at him before shaking her head. “Do you have a place in mind?”

“Because I’ve been to Dubai so many times,” William says with a teasing smile. “We’ll check out some places on the plane and see if we can make reservations somewhere.”

“Do you think there’s Wi-Fi?” Lizzie asks.

“Pretty sure,” William says. “Ready to go?”

Lizzie looks around the room one last time before returning her gaze to him. “Very ready.”

“Perfect. There’s a car downstairs for us,” William says, grabbing both their suitcases.

“I can do it, you know,” Lizzie says, nudging his arm.

“You’ve got the rest of the stuff,” William chuckles. “Plus, our passports are the most important.”

“Right,” Lizzie rolls her eyes at him. “Lead the way, Mr. Darcy.”

“Oh no. After _you_ , Mrs. Darcy,” William says, quirking his eyebrow at her.

“You just want to stare at my legs,” Lizzie teases.

“Yep,” William says smugly.

~~~~~~~~

Their car pulls up to Signature-San Francisco, the private jet concierge, a little while later and William can practically feel the excitement radiating off of Lizzie. It’s making him feel all the more excited that he was able to pull this off on such a short amount of time. He’s been looking forward to going on this trip with Lizzie for a while and now it’s been improved with a private plane. After they gather their things from the trunk, they head to the lobby to check in. One of the best perks about flying on a private jet is bypassing all the lines and not having to wait for other passengers. Their bags are taken to the plane while everything is being situated and then they are pointed in the right direction only a few minutes later. Lizzie stops dead in her tracks when they walk outside. Sitting on the tarmac is a nearly hundred foot long plane, looking big enough to take both their families as well as a couple friends.

“Holy crap, Will,” Lizzie gasps, looking between him and the jet. “Who did you _call_?”

“I…may have played poker with him in the past,” William says, a bit surprised himself. “The G550 is one of the best in its class. It flies longer and faster…The performance ratings are through the roof. It has one of the most technologically advanced flight systems in existence.”

“Do you want a moment alone?” Lizzie asks, giving him a weird look.

“I’m sorry,” William says, laughing as he looks at her. “I wasn’t expecting this. I’ve wanted to test out the G550 since it was released.”

“Why haven’t you?” Lizzie asks.

“It’s completely out of my price range,” William says, shrugging his shoulders.

“Out of your price range,” Lizzie deadpans. “Dare I ask how much it is?”

“Think eight figures, Lizzie,” William says and her jaw drops.

“We’re taking a multi-million dollar plane to Dubai,” Lizzie says out of shock and he nods slowly.

“Looks like it,” William replies, taking hold of her hand. “You are going to _love_ this, Lizzie.”

“I can’t believe I fell in love with a man who has access to this,” Lizzie shakes her head as she hurries behind him. He glances over his shoulder and grins widely at her. Lizzie is still in such a state of shock over the plane itself that she can barely comprehend the luxury of it inside.

“Mr. and Mrs. Darcy, welcome aboard,” both pilots greet them by the door of the cockpit. They shake hands with William and Lizzie smiles politely at the two of them. “My name is Robert and this is my copilot, Lewis. If you need anything, feel free to let us know.”

“No crew?” William asks, glancing behind him.

“We were told it would just be the two of you. Our client insisted on pilots only. The galley is fully stocked and you should find everything you need for the flight,” Robert says. “He also wishes to extend his offer of using us for the return flight home if need be.”

“Will!” Lizzie whispers, squeezing his hand and he grins at her.

“We won’t actually be returning home until the beginning of March. I believe I told him that,” William says. “And we’re actually making a stop in London.”

“He’s aware. You can let him know at any time,” Robert says. Lewis excuses himself and closes the main airplane door, checking the locks before heading to the cockpit. “We will be making a short fuel stop in Teterboro and then it’s straight on to Dubai from there. Flight time will take approximately fifteen hours with the stop. If you two would take a seat, we’ll be on our way in just a few minutes.”

“Thank you!” Lizzie says, Robert smiling at her before he closes the cockpit door. They both turn around and Lizzie finally has a chance to see the luxuriousness of the plane. “This…is insane.”

“Let’s get seated,” William says, leading her through the galley. “We’ll check everything out after we take off.”

“Do you want to sit in these chairs? Or those chairs? Or those other chairs?” Lizzie asks, pointing to all the choices. “Or even that _couch_ waaaaay in the back.”

“Lizzie,” William chuckles, pulling her down onto the first set of plush leather chairs that face each other. “Right here is fine.”

“I’m really glad I have my camera. I’m not even sure I’ll believe this when I tell everybody,” Lizzie says after she buckles up.

“You know…that couch can be converted into a bed,” William says, leaning forward in his seat. “And most of these chairs are actually recliners.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Lizzie looks at him in disbelief.

“Language, Lizzie,” William says with a smirk.

“Oh, right. I really should be considerate of the other passengers,” Lizzie says sarcastically, making William laugh.

~~~~~~~~

After they take off, William shows off his inner geek and starts talking about the specifications of the aircraft, including the Rolls-Royce engines, Mach speed and everything else. Lizzie tries her hardest to understand everything but William chuckles, seeing her eyes glaze over slightly.

“I know. I’m sorry. Too much information,” William says and she smiles sheepishly at him. “Let’s just say this is supreme transportation. We’re shaving off over an hour of airtime, not including how much time we would have spent waiting for each flight.”

“Well, either way,” Lizzie says. “I’m with you and that’s all that matters.”

“Too true,” William says, patting his knee. Lizzie toes off her flats and sets her feet in his lap, sighing happily as he starts lightly squeezing them. “The other perk of flying on a private plane is that we don’t have to hide our disgustingly coupled behavior.”

“I don’t think I’d be able to anyway,” Lizzie says as she slides down the chair a fraction and props up her head on her fist. “I’d want to show off my hot new husband to anybody who was willing to listen.”

“Oh really? How would you do that?” William asks, grabbing at her wiggling toes and making Lizzie quietly laugh.

“Just walk up to them and say ‘Haaaave you met my very attractive husband, William Darcy?’ and then gloat about it,” Lizzie jokes.

“That sounds suspiciously like that show you used to watch,” William muses.

“I might have been inspired,” Lizzie says.

“And how would you react if I did the same thing?” William asks.

“I’d be intrigued more than anything,” Lizzie smiles. “You like to quietly admire.”

“Also referred as ‘staring constantly,’” William teases.

“I didn’t know what I was talking about then,” Lizzie says. “If I had really paid attention, things might have been different.”

“I’m actually glad you didn’t,” William says, the corners of his lips twitching up. “I love where we ended up.”

“Me too,” Lizzie murmurs. William glances up and notices the seatbelt light has been turned off. He pats her feet and she removes them from his lap before he unbuckles his belt. Lizzie keeps her eyes on him as he stands up, takes one step closer and leans down to kiss her. He cradles her face in his hands as he pulls away and then smiles at her.

“We are free to move about the cabin,” William hums.

“Will you give me a tour, Oh knowledgeable one?” Lizzie asks with a mischievous look in her eyes while she unbuckles her seatbelt.

“I will be glad to _explore_ with you,” William says, holding out his hand to help her up.

~~~~~~~~

William watches with amusement as Lizzie gets more excitable with everything she finds. While he’s checking out the fully stocked drawers in the galley, she discovers a door that reveals a small room with a seat of its own and a monitor set in front of it.

“Okay seriously? As if you didn’t have enough privacy,” Lizzie says, looking back at William.

“Sometimes your passengers can be noisy,” William replies, peering into the small room. “It’s perfect for conference calls.”

“Or other activities,” Lizzie mumbles under her breath, closing the door and not catching the intrigued look from her husband.

William grabs the camera from Lizzie’s bag and sits back, capturing each time Lizzie tries a new seat. Her grin is infectious as the first four seats pass her inspection before she checks out the next four seats, divided by a small table. A small cabinet sits across from the section, a vase of flowers and a small television monitor on the surface. She finally reaches the back of the plane and tests out the lever on both chairs before sitting on the couch across from it, wiggling against the plush curtains as she lies down. One more screen is displayed against the wall, perfectly placed in front of her.

“I could get used to this kind of luxury,” Lizzie says, smiling up at William once he reaches her. “For the next fifteen hours, at least.”

“At least,” William chuckles as she sits back up.

“And this turns into a bed?” Lizzie asks and he nods, gesturing for her to move. She gets up and he gives her a demonstration of the conversion before returning the couch to the original position. “Seriously, this is awesome.”

“That’s one word for it,” William says, watching her as she passes him. She opens one more door and her eyes go wide before stepping in. A few moments later, Lizzie steps back out and he can see her trying to hold back a smirk.

“That bathroom is quite spacious,” Lizzie says, slowly walking past him.

“Oh really?” William asks, watching the movement of her hand as she brushes it against his stomach.

“Two people could _easily_ fit in it,” Lizzie says, grinning when he quirks an eyebrow.

~~~~~~~~

Once William and Lizzie finally settle down next to each other, they take advantage of the television and find a movie to watch. William continually distracts Lizzie by brushing a hand against her arm or leaning over and placing a soft kiss on her neck. She simply teases him back by pretending not to react, despite desperately wanting to climb into his seat and kiss him breathlessly. Her resilience helps them avoid an awkward situation when the co-pilot emerges from the cockpit, letting them know they’re close to landing.

Their fuel stop takes less than thirty minutes and William excuses himself to check out the cockpit, the pilot showing him the sleek equipment. Lizzie spends that entire time thinking of ways to get back at her husband for his distracting ways. By the time he rejoins her and they take off again, her mind is swimming with ideas. She can’t help the grin that slowly spreads across her face.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Goldilocks. Would you like a drink?” William asks, glancing next to him at Lizzie.

“Ha ha. Just because I wanted to test out every seat,” Lizzie says, sticking out her tongue. Lizzie changed her mind twice before choosing the area in the back of the plane, sitting across from each other with the couch next to them.

“The most important thing is that you found a seat to your liking,” William replies, picking up her hand and kissing the back of it.

“I did,” Lizzie nods, nudging against his shoulder.

“Now. Would you like a drink?” William asks again.

“Oh nooo,” Lizzie’s eyes go wide. “We never had that champagne Gigi gave us!”

“We were a bit preoccupied last night,” William says. “I’m sure we’ll see it again when we get home.”

“I wonder if there’s any champagne here,” Lizzie says and William shakes his head.

“I did see some white wine. It’s a good bottle too. Would you like a glass?” William asks.

“Sounds perfect,” Lizzie smiles. William kisses her swiftly before getting up and heading towards the galley. She takes advantage of his back to her and quickly implements the first part of her plan to get him riled up: gracefully removing her underwear. She gets out of her seat and grabs her bag by the couch, stuffs it in, and hurrying back before William notices. Her timing is perfect and he comes back a few moments later with a glass of wine in each hand, smiling as he hands one to her. He takes his seat across from her and leans forward, holding up his glass.

“A toast?” William suggests.

“Toast away, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie says, William glancing down and smiling before lifting his gaze towards her.

“To us—and our fantastic new lives together,” William murmurs and Lizzie gives him a sweet look before clinking his glass with hers.

“Cheers to that!” Lizzie says softly before taking a sip. “Ooh. This is delicious.”

“Almost as good as our wedding wine,” William notes.

“I hope there’s some left over,” Lizzie says, swirling the wine in her glass a bit.

“I made sure to have some set aside,” William says.

“Always thinking ahead,” Lizzie smiles at him.

“We also still have some from our personal collection,” William reminds her.

“Of course we do,” Lizzie hums, taking another sip. She sits her glass down on a small ledge and sits back in her chair. William is in his observation mood and she thinks it may work in her favor. She crosses her legs and she watches as his gaze flickers from her eyes to her lips and then travels down further. After a few moments, he sets his own glass down on the small ledge and holds out his hand.

“Come over here,” William says warmly. She accepts his hand and stands up before he pulls her towards him, Lizzie taking a seat in his lap. He hooks one hand behind her knees and drapes her legs across his own. This is going to be so much easier for Lizzie than she thought it would be.

“Better?” Lizzie asks quietly as he absently strokes her knee.

“Infinitely,” William smiles, kissing her temple. “Too much space between us before.”

“Definitely too much space,” Lizzie replies.

“So, how are you enjoying the flight so far?” William asks, brushing the tips of his fingers across her skin.

“We still have a long way to go,” Lizzie says, toying with the buttons of his Henley. “But it helps to fly like this.”

“It does. It’s quite comfortable,” William says.

“I’m _definitely_ comfortable,” Lizzie replies playfully, William catching the glint in her eyes.

“I can see that,” William muses, noting their current position.

“My dear husband,” Lizzie leans in and kisses his earlobe before whispering: “You haven’t seen a thing.”

William pulls back to look her in the eye, raising an eyebrow.

“What are you up to?” William asks.

“You’ll just have to find out for yourself,” Lizzie smirks.

“I love a good surprise,” William says lowly. As he slowly leans in, Lizzie moves her hand and cups it around the back of his neck. A soft sigh is shared between them as he captures her lips, Lizzie immediately parting them to allow William access. The kiss deepens and he drags his tongue across the roof of her mouth as he tries to pull her closer to his body. She tangles her fingers through his hair and resists grinning as William’s hand creeps up her thigh. Her heart starts to beat a little faster from the anticipation and heat is beginning to radiate off her body. Lizzie gets lost in his taste and the way his tongue is exploring in a deliciously thorough manner. Her dress bunches up little by little and a moan is building deep within her throat as his fingers press against her thigh. William breaks off the kiss and slides his lips to her throat as Lizzie gasps for air. He drags his tongue across her pulse point and clamps his lips down, making Lizzie moan as he sucks on her skin.

William can feel the rapid beat of her pulse against his tongue and it fuels him even further. Lizzie grabs at fistfuls of his hair as his teeth scrape across her skin. The sounds tumbling from her lips are going straight to his groin. He slides his hand further up her thigh to her hip and only feels the smooth expanse of her soft skin. William pauses and pulls back, looking at her with darkened eyes and breathing heavily.

“Mrs. Darcy,” William growls huskily at his discovery. “You wicked little minx.”

“Surprise,” Lizzie whispers into his ear before licking the length of his earlobe. She moves around in his lap and straddles him before he grabs her waist and pulls her in close. “What do you say, Mr. Darcy?”

“Are you propositioning me, Elizabeth?” William asks, his voice smooth and deep.

“What if I am?” Lizzie asks, brushing her hands down his chest to the bottom hem of his shirt. She toys with it for a moment before slipping her hands under the fabric, lightly dragging her nails across his abdominal muscles. She bites her lip as she sees him clench in response and hears him exhale. “Would you say no?”

“I don’t want to say no,” William says, his nostrils flaring. Lizzie sits up straighter in his lap.

“Bathroom?” Lizzie asks, staring deep into his eyes.

“Get up,” William demands. A thrill goes through her body and she slides off his lap as William watches her every movement. The look in his eyes makes her feel like he’s already undressing her in his mind. It only intensifies as he slowly stands from the chair mere inches from her, his gaze unwavering. She wants to give into the weakness in her knees and have him relieve the steadily growing ache between her legs. He towers in front of her, staring intensely before grinning and reaching behind him, pulling his shirt off over his head. “Lead the way.”

William tosses his shirt to the couch and stays on Lizzie’s heels as she fumbles with the handle on the bathroom door. He already misses her skin against his lips. He bows his head and kisses her shoulder, grabbing hold of her waist. Once the door is open, she leads him inside and he pushes her against the marble countertop, eliciting a gasp from Lizzie as he presses against her back. He makes quick work of closing the door and locking it, despite what little chance they have of being interrupted. Then he returns to kissing her neck as Lizzie reaches back at his body. She pushes back against him and the contact makes him groan, and Lizzie momentarily closing her eyes at the extra vibrations.

William brings a hand up and unzips her dress, giving him enough wiggle room to pull the straps of her dress down past her shoulders and expose her breasts. He glances at her reflection in the mirror and she smirks back at him, He suddenly realizes she’s been wearing nothing under this dress at all. Just the thought of it makes him harder and he’s already straining against his jeans. He cups her breasts and gently massages them, rolling her nipples between his fingers. Her eyes are closed so she can enjoy the sensation and William can’t stop staring as she whimpers and leans into his touch. Then Lizzie reaches towards him and cups the back of his neck, turning her head and pulling him in for a kiss. It’s rough and passionate and it unhinges them both, what little restraint they had disappearing entirely

William breaks off their kiss and spins her around in his arms. He lifts her up onto the counter and she spreads her legs, with Lizzie grabbing him and pulling him in close. They resume their passionate kiss and William grabs the bottom of her dress, pushing it up past her thighs. Lizzie grabs at his shoulders and she lifts her hips, the dress material bunching around her waist. Simultaneously, her hands are working to open the button and the zipper of his jeans. She pushes them down just enough and releases him from his boxer briefs, William groaning from her touch. He rests his hands flat against the counter and presses his forehead against hers, never breaking eye contact as she strokes him with firm pressure.

There’s no way he’s going to last long if she keeps this up, especially with her so open to him in such close quarters. He can’t resist temptation and he gently brushes his hand across her thigh to her center. Lizzie gasps and holds onto his shoulders as his fingers glide across her slick entrance. They’re winding each other up, both of them driven to make the other break first. William is determined and captures her lips to muffle her moans as he works to bring her over the edge with a flick of his fingers. He knows she’s close with the way she’s digging her nails into his shoulder blades. She abandons her efforts with him and grabs for his bicep, biting her bottom lip as she climaxes.

William doesn’t even give her time to recover as he pulls her to the edge of the counter. Her nails dig in harder and she whimpers against his ear as he enters her, William reveling in the sensations of the tail end of her orgasm. She wraps her legs around his torso with the heels of her feet pressing into the back of his thighs. Lizzie’s moaning with each movement and every powerful thrust from William is bringing her closer again. The pleasure is intense and she’s already craving more, begging in his ear for him to go harder and deeper. Her nails drag down his back with each stroke and she is powerless to him. William bends down to run his tongue across her throat, tasting the saltiness of the sweat on her skin. His fingers gently trail up her leg all the way to her hips and it puts her nearly over the edge. The mixture of his gentle touch with his rough thrusts proves to be just the thing to send her over once more. She climaxes harder than before and clings to him as her head falls back from the pure bliss running through her veins. William barely lasts a few more strokes before he’s coming just as hard as her, gasping and pulsing inside her to the end.

Their ragged breaths fill the air and they share a look before smiling at each other. Lizzie reaches up and runs a finger along his swollen lips before softly kissing him, resting her arm on his shoulder. William covers her neck with his hand, brushing his thumb along her jaw. It’s a few moments before the silence is broken by Lizzie breathily giggling.

“Soo,” Lizzie starts, her voice smooth as silk. “Did you ever think you’d be joining the mile high club?”

“If you had asked me two years ago, it would have been the furthest thing from my mind,” William murmurs.

“But now,” Lizzie grins, wiggling on the counter and making him groan a bit.

“We should send a fruit basket to the airline who canceled our flight,” William quips.

“I think they deserve more than a fruit basket,” Lizzie hums and he smiles at her. He places a few kisses across her face and then slowly pulls out of her before helping her off the counter. They clean each other up and get dressed again. William zips up her dress and kisses her shoulder, a habit of his that always makes her smile. He turns his back to her to grab a towel and Lizzie’s eyes widen.

“Oh…oh boy,” Lizzie says, grimacing a bit. She hesitantly brings a hand up to his back and he looks over his shoulder in the mirror. Red marks are lined across his back and he chuckles in surprise.

“You really left your mark, Lizzie,” William says as she softly runs a hand down his back.

“Does it hurt?” Lizzie asks, worry in her voice.

“I love you for asking that,” William smiles at her. “Besides, it’s hardly your best work. These will fade quickly.”

“I feel like there’s a challenge in there somehow,” Lizzie says as  she narrows her eyes at him.

“Only if you’re trying to draw blood,” William raises an eyebrow and she shakes her head. He kisses her temple and turns her around towards the door. “Come on. We’ve spent enough time in here. I could use my shirt as well.”

“I like the view though,” Lizzie says, smiling at him over her shoulder.

“Plenty of opportunities when we reach our destination,” William grins, lightly patting her butt and making her squeak in delight. “Now go. I’m starving.”

~~~~~~~~~

Time progresses as they enjoy their privacy in the jet. After they have something to eat and are sufficiently full, William turns the couch into a bed. He finds blankets and pillows in a cabinet and they make themselves comfortable, spooning each other as they watch a movie. It’s not long before the events of their day catch up with them and they fall asleep, William holding Lizzie tightly in his arms.

* * *

 

_Monday, February 2nd_

A small shudder of turbulence wakes up Lizzie, jerking awake in William’s arms. A moment later, another jolt of turbulence wakes up William, Lizzie biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. The shaking of the plane stops within seconds but they’re sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. The copilot emerges a few moments later letting them know everything’s fine and they’ll be arriving in Dubai within the hour.

“What time is it?” Lizzie asks, stretching her arms above her head.

“Dubai is twelve hours ahead of us soo,” William checks his watch. “It’s 5:29 pm.”

“Huh,” Lizzie says simply, getting up from the couch and moving to a chair by the window.

“What is it?” William asks.

“I feel like we should be more disoriented,” Lizzie says with a shrug.

“The oval windows allow more light,” William replies. “That mixed with the fresh air being pumped into the cabin and the low pressurization puts less…”

William trails off as he looks over and sees Lizzie trying to hide another smile.

“Lecture mode,” William says with a sheepish smile.

“That was interesting though,” Lizzie replies. “Keep going?”

“The way everything is situated, it just…It doesn’t put your body through as much exertion,” William says as he stands up. “Plus you’re not hearing the constant loud humming of the engines.”

“I think this is the best flying experience I’ve ever had,” Lizzie says, helping him fold up the blankets.

“It wouldn’t have anything to do with the fact that you’re on your way to paradise, would it?” William asks playfully.

“Maaaybe,” Lizzie smiles cheesily up at him. “The company is fantastic, most importantly.”

“It’s okay,” William says nonchalantly and Lizzie nudges him in the shoulder. He raises an eyebrow at her before smiling widely, dimples and all. “The company is better than fantastic.”

“That’s better,” Lizzie says and he chuckles, leaning down and kissing her. He takes the blankets and grabs the pillows, putting them back where he found them. Then he takes two bottles of water from the mini fridge and finds Lizzie sitting in a new seat near the middle of the cabin. She smiles and pats the seat next to her, William handing her a bottle and happily sitting next to her.

“Did you realize,” William starts, leaning in so that their shoulders are touching. “We have officially been married for two days now? 

“Only if you factor in the time change,” Lizzie says. “ _Technically_ , it’s been a day and a half.”

“We’ll be living in this time zone for three weeks,” William says pointedly.

“But then we’ve lost one third of the time we’ve been married,” Lizzie says with a mocking pout.

“Lizzie,” William says softly, grabbing her left hand. He looks down at her ring finger and rubs his thumb across the band before looking up at her. “I am cherishing every hour and every moment that we’re married. And we’ll gain those twelve hours back when we fly home.”

“You are always so sweet when I tease,” Lizzie says, glancing down at their joined hands.

“I think you tease just to hear me say sweet things,” William smiles, bringing her hand up and kissing it.

“You caught me,” Lizzie hums and William gazes at her for a few moments. “What?”

“I’m very anxious to get to our final destination,” William says. “All I want to do is sit by the pool with my wife and enjoy the weather.”

“ _All_ you want to do?” Lizzie asks, prodding him.

“Basically, I want to spend a lot of time alone with you,” William says.

“That definitely makes two of us,” Lizzie replies warmly.

~~~~~~~~

Once William and Lizzie arrive in Dubai and they’ve thanked the pilots profusely, they find their car waiting. William made arrangements during their flight to have a car to take them around Dubai for the evening before returning to the airport for the second to last leg of their journey. After a very short amount of research, they decided on a place called Eauzone; a casual restaurant sitting right on the Dubai shore.

Lizzie takes a ton of pictures on the way to the restaurant, and William happily complies every time she pulls him in for one with the two of them. The restaurant is even more amazing than they originally expected and they can hear the waves crashing on the beach when they get out of their car. They link hands and walk on a wooden winding path, situated above clear blue water.

“Think the water is warm?” Lizzie asks, bumping their hands against his thigh.

“I’m sure,” William says before adding. “Would you like to find out?”

“I will pull you right in with me, sir,” Lizzie says confidently. “Though, I think it would be a good look on you. Would _you_ like to find out?”

“Another time,” William chuckles as they walk inside.

William and Lizzie end up partaking in a four-course meal since they aren’t in a hurry. They enjoy the relaxing atmosphere of the restaurant and idly toy with their hands joined across the table, chatting about everything they’re excited about. They both end their meal with a crunchy chocolate praline with crème brulee before finally leaving the restaurant, full and happy and ready for the rest of their journey

Neither of them want to overdo it with another flight ahead of them, so they settle for a driving tour of Dubai. Their driver takes them around the city in the time they have left. Lizzie wishes they could have had this layover during the day but seeing the nightlife of the city is still wonderful, especially since she gets to share this experience with her husband. Before they know it, it’s nearing one am and they agree it’s best to head back to the airport.

They luckily don’t have to wait at their gate too long before boarding. Their plane takes off soon after and they quickly fall asleep, with Lizzie resting her head against William’s shoulder.

* * *

 

  _Tuesday, February 3rd_

“Lizzie…Lizzie, wake up.”

A deep voice and the soft sensation of fingers brushing across her cheek slowly pull her out of sleep. Lizzie takes a moment to adjust to her surroundings before lifting her head. Her eyes finally focus and she’s greeted by her smiling husband, looking relatively refreshed but sporting an appealing five o’clock shadow from all of their traveling.

“Good morning, beautiful,” William murmurs.

“Morning,” Lizzie mumbles, stretching out the cricks in her neck. “Are we almost there?”

“We’re landing in a few minutes,” William says while they bring their seats into upright positions. “The flight attendant was going to wake you but I charmed her out of it.”

“Flirting with other women on our honeymoon?” Lizzie asks in a faux annoyed voice. “While I’m sleeping?”

“My wife has told me about the effect I have on women. I simply used it to wake you up in a better manner than she would have,” William raises an eyebrow, leaning in close and lowering his voice. “She nearly gave a man two rows up a heart attack waking him up.”

“Oh dear,” Lizzie makes a face. “By all means then. Charm the pants off anybody you’d like.”

“Or the dress,” William says with a subtle smile, and Lizzie gives him an expressive look. He takes her hand and laces their fingers together. Lizzie leans over to kiss his cheek.

As their plane heads for the airstrip near the edge of water, they’re treated to the beginnings of a sunrise. It’s in full swing as they exit the plane and wait for their luggage. Lizzie makes sure to snap a few pictures.

“I feel like we’re a world away,” Lizzie says once they finally get their luggage.

“It certainly seems like it with the amount of traveling we’ve done,” William smiles at her.

“This is going to be so amazing,” Lizzie turns towards him. “And to share this experience with you…”

“I can’t think of a better person to see the other side of the world with,” William hums, bending his head close to her. Lizzie lets go of her luggage and throws her arms around his neck, standing on her toes as she pulls him in for a kiss. Tingles run down her spine as his hands slide to her back and hold her tightly against him. She never wants this feeling to fade and she looks forward to it every time they embrace. When William draws back, they share a significant look before he takes a deep breath.

“We need to find our ride,” William says, tucking a lock of hair behind Lizzie’s ear.

“Yes, we do,” Lizzie nods in agreement.

Thankfully, their helicopter happens to be located alongside the runway at the airport. They are pointed in the right direction, walking and arriving at the Zil Air facility a few minutes later. William checks in while Lizzie waits in the spacious lounge with their luggage. He returns to her side and they enjoy some early morning refreshments as they wait for the helicopter to be prepared.

Soon, they are being escorted to their helicopter transfer and William makes a point of ducking to avoid the fast moving blades. The doors are closed behind them and they’re handed noise-canceling headphones after buckling up. William helps Lizzie put them on and grins at the slightly comical image of her wearing overly large headphones. He puts his on and then grabs the camera from her, taking a picture with the two of them that later hangs on the wall in his home office. The helicopter finally takes off and Lizzie seizes William’s hand, holding it tight.

The ride takes less than twenty minutes and the pilot lets the newlyweds in on some of the best hideaway spots on the surrounding islands. Everywhere they look offers them a gorgeous view of the Indian Ocean and they are completely blown away by the beauty of it all. Their final destination approaches quickly and they are relieved to finally see it

They land on a grass airstrip at the edge of a long stretch of beach and a cluster of staff members are waiting for them as they disembark. A golf cart is parked next to them and ready for their use. William helps Lizzie out of the helicopter while their luggage is taken care of by two of the staff members. As the helicopter takes off again, they are greeted with chilled washcloths and glasses of fruit punch.

“Welcome to Fregate Island!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you finally know where they're going to be hanging out for the next three weeks! 
> 
> Short story time: A looong time ago, I flew up to San Francisco to visit with my brother (and meet Teresa for the first time). My flight was canceled and we were NEVER told why. The employees didn't even know something was wrong until everybody started lining up to be rerouted. Silver lining? I got inspired for this chapter specifically :)
> 
> Thank you so much to Teresa as always. Also thanks to Sarah for helping me when I would get stuck.
> 
> All extras will be posted on the dizzieslearningcurve tumblr!


	50. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William and Lizzie finally make it to their honeymoon destination and take full advantage of their privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am SOO sorry with how long this chapter took. I really hope that 56 pages will make it up to you.
> 
> Secondly, this is my 50th chapter! I think that's worth celebrating! 
> 
> Now enjoy :)

_Tuesday, February 3rd_

“Welcome to Fregate Island! My name is Nasir. I will be taking care of your every need while you are staying with us,” he says in an indistinct accent. “Mr. and Mrs. Darcy, yes?”

“Yes. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” William says, shaking Nasir’s hand. “Please feel free to call me William.”

“And I’m Lizzie,” Lizzie smiles as she shakes his hand. “Unless you _have_ to call us by our last names…”

“Whatever pleases our guests,” Nasir says with a smile before pointing to two other staff members. “These two will be taking your luggage to your villa and I will be escorting you to the Rock Spa for your complimentary massage.”

“Complimentary?” Lizzie’s eyes widen, glancing at William.

“It’s part of the newlywed package,” Nasir replies. “An hour long head and shoulders massage that will help get out all those kinks from your travels.”

“I obviously didn’t read everything in the honeymoon package too closely,” Lizzie muses as Nasir gestures to a waiting golf cart.

“I was sure you would have found that while we were doing our research,” William says, sliding his arm to her lower back.

“I stopped because I wanted a little mystery,” Lizzie teases, bumping against his hip.

“One point to me for actually surprising you,” William says.

“The first of many I’m sure,” Lizzie grins up at him. He chuckles and kisses her temple before they slide into the back of the golf cart.

“You’ve come to Fregate at a wonderful time,” Nasir says as he begins driving.

“Isn’t it wonderful all year around?” Lizzie asks, William seeing the sparkle in her eyes.

“Well, of course,” Nasir says, glancing back at them. “We pride ourselves on our privacy and you’ll unquestionably have it now. We are at less than half capacity during your whole stay. You’ll be enjoying extra privacy with the two empty villas surrounding you.”

“Lucky us,” William says, giving Lizzie a mischievous grin. She presses her lips together and looks down to hide the faint blush appearing on her cheeks. William slides his hand over to her lap and Lizzie takes it, lacing their fingers together.

“If you don’t mind me asking, Nasir,” Lizzie says after a moment. “Where are you from? I can’t place your accent.”

“I stump many guests,” Nasir laughs. “I was born in Lyon, France and grew up there until I was eleven. Then my family moved to Cape Town shortly after. My years in Africa have affected my accent. I had the opportunity to work here and haven’t looked back in seven years.”

 “Working here must be amazing,” Lizzie replies, glancing out to the bright blue ocean as they zip down the path. “To get this view every day…”

“It’s like something out of a dream,” William adds.

“It never gets tiring,” Nasir says. He pulls over as another cart approaches them. William and Lizzie both politely smile at the older couple passing them and they smile in return. As soon as they’ve passed them, Nasir continues up the path for a few more minutes before reaching the Rock Spa. “This is your first stop. Would you like me to prepare anything for you at the villa? Perhaps something for breakfast?”

“We, um…” William looks at Lizzie for clues and she shrugs. “We had a little before the helicopter but that was not enough.”

“Surprise us, Nasir,” Lizzie smiles as they both step out of the cart.

“I will do my best. The food on Fregate is quite renowned,” Nasir replies before handing them a slightly bulging folder. “You will have your own cart waiting for you when you are finished. Two sets of keys to your villa and your cart are in there, as well as more information about activities on the island. You can call me at any time and I will have meals prepared for you anywhere, including the privacy of your own villa.”

“Sounds heavenly!” Lizzie says excitedly.

“I can tell you’ve already fallen in love with the view. Your villa has one of the best,” Nasir adds. He smiles at them before driving away and Lizzie turns to William, resting her hands on his chest.

“I can’t believe we’re really here,” Lizzie breathes.

“It doesn’t feel quite real yet,” William replies. “Maybe when we get to our villa.”

“I’m glad we’re getting these massages now,” Lizzie says, grabbing his hand as they head towards the entrance.

“Why is that?” William asks with a smile.

“I’m one hundred percent sure I won’t want to leave as soon as we get there,” Lizzie teases. William grins and pulls her towards him before he bends his head down and kisses her shoulder.

“I’m in the same mindset,” William hums. “A view that is apparently infinitely better than this and experiencing it with my very new wife? Happiest man alive.”

“Very new wife,” Lizzie giggles, glancing back at him. “I feel like a present or something.”

“You might very well be,” William leans in and whispers in her ear. “I plan to unwrap you like one.”

~~~~~~~~~

“Soooo that was amazing,” Lizzie sighs, heaving herself into the passenger side of their golf cart. “I could probably take a nap right now.”

“It sounds appealing but it definitely won’t help us get used to the time change,” William says as he sits down, caressing her lower back with his hand for a moment. “I saw you checking out their other treatments.”

“They have a couples massage available,” Lizzie glances at him. “They’ll even come to our villa.”

“Just another excuse to become recluses during our honeymoon,” William teases before pulling out keys to the golf cart and then handing the envelope to Lizzie.

“I’m pretty sure you said we had plans, sir,” Lizzie looks at him expectantly.

“Oh, we do,” William says. “I’m just smart enough to keep our first days here completely open.”

“How many times have I told you that I love the way you think?” Lizzie asks as he starts driving towards the path to the villas.

“Plenty,” William says. “But I will always enjoy hearing it.”

“What else do you enjoy hearing?” Lizzie asks playfully.

“I see what you’re doing,” William says, slowing down as he reaches a fork in the path. He looks to Lizzie with a smile on his face. “Which way, Mrs. Darcy?”

“To the left, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie smiles back at him. “Unless you wanted to play tennis right now.”

“We’re not quite dressed for that,” William chuckles as he continues driving. “Though we could get in some practice and you could beat Gigi more often.”

“Or just make her insanely jealous that we played tennis in absolute paradise,” Lizzie says.

“I’m sure everybody we know is already seething with it,” William muses.

“My slightly younger self is jealous of my current self,” Lizzie deadpans. “That’s how amazing this place is.”

“We’re only at the tip of the iceberg,” William says. “And, by the way, my younger self is jealous of my current self for very different reasons.”

“Would it happen to be yourself from two years ago?” Lizzie asks softly and he nods. “If it helps your younger self, I was already on my way to realizing that I loved you.”

“All paths lead to here,” William smiles.

“Exactly,” Lizzie says, resting a hand on his thigh and giving it a light squeeze. “Speaking of paths, I believe our villa is just over there.”

“Villa nine?” William slows down and comes to a stop, seeing the number on the gate. They grin at each other and he pulls into the small space allotted for their cart. William holds out his hand and Lizzie grabs it as they walk towards the gate. She hands him one set of keys and, as he’s opening the gate, she looks around. They are utterly surrounded by trees and beautiful greenery.

“There’s nothing but beauty on this island,” Lizzie says, letting out a small breath. William pauses and looks back at her, giving her a tender smile.

“And you’re part of that beauty,” William murmurs. Lizzie grins and takes a step forward into his arms before standing on her toes to give him a short kiss, William sliding his hands to her hips.

“I love having a cheesy husband,” Lizzie hums, brushing her fingers along the base of his neck.

“Good,” William says. “You’re stuck with me and my cheesiness for life either way.”

“I’m perfectly fine with that. Now, your _very new_ wife wants to go inside,” Lizzie says. He smiles, kisses her forehead and then slides his arm around her lower back before he opens the wooden gate. They let it close behind them before they head down a set of stone steps and along a short stone path to their front door. The villa already offers them a view through the glass walls and glass front doors.

“I can already hear the ocean,” Lizzie leans into William.

“You can see it too,” William grins, unlocking the door and pushing it open. Just as Lizzie’s about to walk in, he grabs her arm to stop her. “Not so fast.”

“Will, what-”

William scoops her up in his arms and she laughs as she throws an arm around his neck for support. He beams at her and walks over the threshold, pausing for a moment.

“How often are you doing to do this?” Lizzie asks.

“Every place we stay until we get home,” William says. “And then I’ll do the same thing when we get home.”

“I’ll take it,” Lizzie smiles at him. He keeps her in his arms as he leans his head towards her and they share a slow kiss. She runs her hand through his hair and he hums against her lips. As the kiss ends, he rests his forehead against hers for a moment. “Are you going to put me down?”

“I could hold you all day,” William murmurs.

“I want to check this place out though,” Lizzie mockingly pouts. “The view is calling us!”

“I did say I could carry you everywhere for a day,” William teases.

“Well, we already started this day a few hours ago and there was no carrying,” Lizzie says smugly.

“Fair point,” William chuckles, setting her back on the floor. A dining room table sits in the middle of the room with four cushioned chairs. A bottle of champagne rests in an ice bucket and two covered silver trays are placed on either side. William sets the keys down on the table before he removes the camera and his phone from his pocket. French doors separate the living room to the left and the bedroom to the right. Another set of French doors lead out to the terrace and Lizzie grabs William’s hand, heading straight for it before he can check to see what’s under the covered silver trays. She opens both doors and they stop at the sight in front of them. Their wooden terrace opens out to reveals a stunning unobstructed view of the deep blue ocean as well as the cliffs and jungles surrounding them.

Two small steps on one side of the terrace brings them to the second level. Some comfortable looking lounge chairs are positioned against the small ledge with an umbrella and small table sitting between them. A Jacuzzi is connected to their infinity pool, which is spacious and sits at the edge of the deck. A large palm tree sprouts out from the terrace near their pool and provides them extra shade. There’s a day bed littered with comfortable looking pillows sitting under a thatched roof with hanging mosquito nets, drifting in the tropical breeze. The cliff side and jungle create a tropical and wild background behind the day bed. A small dining pavilion mirrors the day bed and provides an astonishing view, sits on the opposite side of the pool. Near the pavilion is a slightly hidden set of stairs that leads straight to the small beach ahead of them.

“Wow,” Lizzie takes a deep breath as William walks ahead of her towards the pool. “I can’t freaking believe this is home for the next three weeks!”

“It’s pretty unbelievable,” William says, bending down and dipping his fingers into the pool’s water to test it. “That’s some nice water. Not too warm and not too cold.”

“Oh yea?” Lizzie asks, heading over to him. He smiles over his shoulder as he stands up, turning to face her. She smiles widely in return and before he realizes it, he’s being pushed into the pool.

“Lizzie!” William sputters as he resurfaces, running his hands through his wet hair and wiping away the water on his face.

“Sorry!” Lizzie says through her laughter. “I couldn’t…I couldn’t resist! You just looked so…pushable!”

“Wow. I didn’t realize I married such a cunning woman,” William says, giving her an amused look. She curtsies in return.

“Well you did,” Lizzie says, eying his fully clothed and very wet self. “You know what? I was sooo right. Wet looks fantastic on you.”

“Uh huh,” William shakes his head before holding out his hand. “Help me out, you brat.”

“No way. I’m not falling for that,” Lizzie steps away from the pool.

“I tried,” William says in defeat. He lifts himself out of the pool, immediately toeing off his soaking shoes and peeling away his wet socks, throwing them towards the lounge chairs to dry. He begins to ring out his bottom hem, looking at Lizzie and raising his eyebrow in silence. He smirks at her and then unhurriedly pulls his shirt over his head, tossing it aside. Drops of water run down his toned chest and his skin glistens in the sun, while his wet jeans hang low from the extra weight and show off the grooves of his hipbones. William sees her unconsciously lick her lips and he knows he’s got the upper hand now. Knowing her guard is down, he rushes at her and grabs her around the waist before she even has time to move from her spot.

“Oh no no no no!” Lizzie laughs as he holds her tightly to him. He shakes his head wildly and fat droplets splash all over her, getting her and her clothes all wet. They’re both laughing as she struggles to get out of his hold but it’s pointless, William effortlessly proving he’s stronger than her. Only moments later, he lifts her off the ground and she squeals as he pulls them both into the pool, her sandals flying off in the process.

“How does it feel?” William grins as they surface from the water.

“At least we’re even,” Lizzie says, wading over to him. “The water really _is_ nice.”

“I told you,” William replies, pulling her towards him. “Wet looks good on you too.”

“You’re just trying to get me to take my dress off,” Lizzie hums, throwing her arms around his shoulders.

“I thought we were making things even,” William says innocently.

“Mmmm, you think you’re so clever,” Lizzie hums, letting William lead them towards the shallow end.

“Clever and cunning. We make a great pair,” William smiles, kissing her cheek.

“Thank goodness we made it official,” Lizzie says as they reach the bottom step.

“So _that’s_ what this ring is for,” William teases, holding up his left hand and gesturing towards the wedding band on his ring finger.

“It looks so good on you,” Lizzie murmurs.

“I’m aware. We’ve been over it,” William says with a glimmer in his eyes. “Cavewoman tendencies start to surface.”

“Shut up,” Lizzie chuckles, lightly hitting his shoulder.

“I could bring out my caveman tendencies,” William continues. “Throw you over my shoulder and have my way with you.”

“Don’t think I’ll mind,” Lizzie bites her bottom lip and he quirks an eyebrow.

“I have a better idea. Let’s get out of these wet clothes and actually check the rest of this place out,” William smiles.

“Very practical,” Lizzie says, turning to get out of the pool. “And as hot as you look in those wet jeans, I’m sure they’re not exactly comfortable.”

“You’re telling me,” William chuckles as he slowly gets out of the pool. “Would you mind grabbing some towels from the chair over there?”

“Not at all,” Lizzie says, leaving a trail of water as she retrieves them. William immediately unzips his jeans and works to push the soaking wet material down his legs, Lizzie stops to watch.

“I’m glad I’m such easy entertainment for you,” William says, glancing to her as she dries herself off.

“My husband is essentially stripping in front of me,” Lizzie replies, handing him a towel. He finally frees himself of his jeans, leaving only his boxer briefs left. “It’s practically a requirement to watch.”

“Is it?” William asks, ruffling the water out of his hair.

“As if you would look away when I’m undressing,” Lizzie says smugly. William drops the towel onto the lounge chair and folds his arms against his chest, looking at her expectantly.

“I’m waiting,” William says smoothly.

“I totally walked into that one,” Lizzie says, pressing her lips together.

“You did,” William replies before gesturing with a nod of his head. “Now, go ahead.”

“I’m just going to change inside,” Lizzie says, holding back a giggle. She throws her towel at him, turns around and leaps back onto the first level of the terrace, hurrying back inside.

“Why are you walking away, love?” William laughs, following her back into the villa. “I’m supposed to watch as you get undressed. You said so yourself!”

“Nope!” Lizzie picks up the pace and throws open the doors of the bedroom, pausing in her step as she takes in her surroundings. William easily catches up with her and grabs her by the waist, pulling her towards him.

“Got you,” William murmurs near her ear before looking in her direction. “Wow. The pictures don’t do this bedroom justice at all.”

“Right?” Lizzie looks behind her and smiles at him. “We get an ocean view from everywhere in this villa.”

“Maybe that’s why I picked it,” William says, kissing her shoulder. The room offers a view out to the pool and the ocean with glass doors and windows from floor to ceiling lining both walls, all of the curtains pulled back for maximum effect. A large king sized-bed sits in the middle of the room with a mosquito net above it, tied back at each corner. Hibiscus flowers have been tossed on the bedspread, along with a small stuffed turtle and a handful of pillows. A rectangular nightstand with artfully shaped green lamps is on both sides of the bed and a sturdy looking chest is situated at the base of it. A wicker chair sits near the corner of the room, next to a small circular table and a cushioned fainting couch. A glass door is just to the right of them and it leads to the master bathroom.

“The mosquito netting is definitely going to be used,” Lizzie says, walking over to the bed with William right behind her. “But it hinders my ability to test out the bed.”

“Well,” William starts, grabbing the stuffed turtle and tossing it over to the chair. He then moves behind her, bending down to kiss the crook of her neck and working to unknot the wet tie of her dress. “We’re just going to have to test out this bed the old fashioned way.”

“How do you suppose we do that?” Lizzie asks softly.

“First of all, we need to get you out of this wet dress. You’ve been wearing it for so very long,” William hums. Once he’s finished untying her, he grabs her zipper and pulls it down. As he exposes more of her skin, he trails his fingers down her back and it makes her shiver. He pushes the straps of her dress off her shoulders and Lizzie lets it fall to the floor, showing off her pale blue cotton underwear.

“So this is what I was missing before,” William says lowly, brushing the tips of his fingers across the small of her back.

“I doubt you were _really_ missing it,” Lizzie teases, inching back into his touch.

“You’re right,” William replies softly, pushing her hair to one side and bending down to kiss her shoulder. His hands brush down her arms and around her waist, pulling her against him. “Do you want to know what I really missed? What I craved all week?”

“It hasn’t been satisfied yet?” Lizzie asks playfully as he places thorough, open-mouthed kisses across her shoulder and up her neck.  

“Has yours?” William whispers in her ear, his voice deep and silky.

“Mmm, barely skimmed the surface,” Lizzie hums.

“Exactly,” William says, squeezing her hips. Lizzie sighs as he begins to kiss slowly down her back, finally settling on his knees and dragging his lips across the dip in her back. His fingers curl into the waistband of her underwear and begin pulling them down. Lizzie places her hands on the bed as he kisses the back of her thighs, lifting each leg as he removes the wet and clingy material. He takes the opportunity to take off his own wet boxer briefs before turning Lizzie around. She smiles down at him and runs her fingers through his hair.

“Are you going to tell me what you missed?” Lizzie asks quietly and he grins up at her before kissing her stomach. He stands back up, towering over her for a moment before grabbing her hips and lifting her on the bed.

“You want to know what I’ve missed?” William asks as he kneels onto the bed. She nods and bites her lip as she catches the liveliness dancing in his eyes. She moves to the middle of the bed and he hovers over her, holding himself up with one arm while lightly brushing his hand across her breast. “I’ve missed the softness of your skin.”

“You’ve appreciated it thoroughly over the past two days,” Lizzie says with a slight smirk.

“Again, barely skimming the surface,” William says, placing soft kisses along her collarbone. “I think an exhaustive exploration is necessary on this honeymoon.”

“Oh, it absolutely is,” Lizzie agrees. “Continue.”

“I’ve missed the way your body moves in anticipation of my touch,” William says, his breath hot against her skin. He kisses down her sternum to the peak of her breast and his mouth lingers above her nipple, pausing for effect and glancing up at her. Lizzie knows exactly what he’s doing and she tries to hold out for as long as possible but her body betrays her. He knows what he’s talking about and she aching for his touch. Her back arches a little and closes the gap, whimpering as he drags his tongue across her nipple.

“I’ve missed your touch,” Lizzie admits, running her fingers through his hair as he continues his delicate teasing. She starts to fidget and her ache for him comes to life as he moves to her other breast. It’s so easy for her to succumb to this pleasure. She learned from the start that he was a talented man but she had no idea that it would be so amazing all the time. “Will…”

“Patience, Mrs. Darcy,” William whispers, leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach. “I haven’t told you what I’ve missed the most.”

“I think…” Lizzie stutters slightly. “I know where…you’re going.”

“You do?” William chuckles and Lizzie feels the faint vibrations against her hip. She jerks a bit and William grabs her lower thighs, smirking up at her. Then he spreads her legs and places a single kiss on each inner knee. “So you know that I’ve missed your smooth legs.”

“Yes,” Lizzie nods as his mouth inches up her thighs.

“Your luscious thighs,” William says huskily and Lizzie nods again. He drags his tongue across the freckle he loves so much, just below her left hip, and Lizzie whimpers. “And your freckles.”

She clutches at the white bedspread as he kisses the crook of her thighs, mentally pleading for him to move that extra inch. He stops for a moment and she groans, looking down at him in displeasure but he’s grinning. “Have you figured it out?”

“I hate when you tease,” Lizzie whimpers.

“But it’s half the fun,” William says with a smolder and Lizzie’s resolve crumbles a little.

“Please,” Lizzie breathes.

“I’ve missed that too,” William says deeply. “You losing your control. Needing me and begging me.”

“Please,” Lizzie says once more, moving her legs and resting them on his shoulders. William gives her a look like he’s in absolute heaven and she can’t stop her hips from bucking again as he wraps his arms around her thighs. He is millimeters from where she wants him but he won’t budge.

“You know what I’ve missed more than your legs surrounding me and your whole body writhing for more?” William asks, turning and kissing her inner thigh.

“Tell me already!” Lizzie pleads because she’s two seconds from grabbing his hair and tugging until his mouth is on her. He leans in to drag his tongue along the surface of her entrance in the slowest possible manner and she sighs heavily in relief. As he finishes, she looks down and his eyes are black with desire.

“Your taste,” William murmurs, his gaze fixed on her as he kisses her overly sensitive skin. Her hips jerk and he holds her down with his strong grip as he flicks his tongue across her clit once. “Do you know why I waited until now?”

“To torture me,” Lizzie whines as he flicks his tongue again.

“No distractions,” William offers, feeding off her noises as he does it twice more. “No interruptions. Just you, me and all the time in the world to savor you.”

“Yesss,” Lizzie groans as he clamps down on her with his lips. Her hands fly to his hair and grabs fistfuls as he gently sucks on her clit. He is taking her far and fast and it’s as if they haven’t taken a week off from this. He slides one hand up to her breast and massages gently, brushing his thumb across her nipple. It never fails to send a bolt of pleasure straight to her core. He lets go of her hip with his other hand and brushes his fingers along her entrance as he continues his delightful movements with his mouth. After a few minutes, he switches to massaging her with his tongue, swirling in a circular motion that makes her pull him closer to her. He pushes two fingers into her and she starts rocking her hips, her breath shuddering as he begins sucking on her clit again. Her legs are trembling from the build-up and her feet are pressed firmly against his muscular back as he brings her closer and closer. William crooks his fingers inside her and Lizzie arches her back as she’s brought to an intense climax. Her breath catches and all she can do is hold onto William’s hair tightly, making him groan against her and enhancing her orgasm with his vibrations. When she finally loosens her hold on his hair, he pulls himself up to her level and gazes at her as she catches her breath.

“One of these days…quite possibly my day,” William says lowly, brushing her damp hair away from her face. “I’m not coming up until you beg for mercy.”

“So generous, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie giggles breathily, her eyes slowly starting to refocus. “You’d use your day on me?”

“I’ve told you before, Mrs. Darcy,” William says with a warm smile. “I will always put you ahead of me. Watching you experience that much pleasure is incredibly satisfying.”

“Of course,” Lizzie says. “I’ve heard honeymoons are good for trying new things too.”

“I’ve heard something similar,” William replies, kissing her softly. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“Me too,” Lizzie smiles at him, bringing a hand up and brushing her fingers against his cheek. “Our honeymoon is going to be amazing.”

“It already is,” William murmurs, readjusting himself and settling between her legs. She grins at him a little wickedly and moves her hands to his neck, pulling him down for a sensual kiss. She runs her hands down his back and grabs at his hips, both groaning from the intimate contact. He glides into her and he breaks off the kiss, resting his forehead against hers for a moment. She softly moans as William thrusts deeply into her, Lizzie loving the rhythm he’s setting between them. He kisses across her jawline and she slides her hands to his shoulders, reveling in the movement of his muscles beneath her palms. Then Lizzie throws her leg over his hip and she locks eyes with him, both of them sharing a small grin. William’s fingers are spread across her back and he rolls them onto their side, sliding his leg between hers. He pulls her close to him with every thrust and Lizzie lets out a low moan. The new position is giving them deeper friction and proving even more favorable for Lizzie, getting constant delightful pressure on her clit with each thrust. She pulls him in for another passionate kiss and gyrates her hips in circles, heightening the pleasure between them. William slides his hands to her butt and grips her tightly as he quickens the pace, Lizzie biting and pulling at his bottom lip as he groans. She finally lets go and runs her fingers through his hair, her nails digging into his scalp as he drags his tongue across the salty skin of her throat. She arches her back into him and his next thrust has her seeing spots, crying out his name and keeping her tight hold onto him. William comes closely behind her and bites her shoulder, groaning into her skin and stilling their movements as the bliss overtakes them.

They both work to catch their breath and, after a little bit, their grip on each other slowly relaxes. William buries his nose into her hair and presses his lips against the side of her head for a moment before he carefully slips out of her. Lizzie rolls onto her back and grins at him before lazily grabbing the blanket at the bottom of the bed, both of them chuckling as the hibiscus flowers are flung into the air and flutter to the floor. William lies on his back and Lizzie rests her head on his shoulder, covering the two of them up with the blanket.

“We certainly have our priorities straightened out,” Lizzie hums, smiling at him.

“Theoretically, we should have ended up here sooner,” William teases. “We wasted time with the pool.”

“But then I wouldn’t have that mental image of my husband all fully clothed and sopping wet,” Lizzie grins at him.

“You are a very silly woman,” William chuckles.

“ _You_ married me,” Lizzie says.

“And I would do it again in a heartbeat,” William says softly and Lizzie looks at him sweetly.

“I love you,” Lizzie says.

“I love you too,” William replies, kissing her temple. She curls into him and presses her forehead into his neck, William feeling her eyelashes against her skin. “We can’t fall asleep, love. We’ll never get used to the time change this way.”

“I like it right here though,” Lizzie mumbles against his neck.

“So do I,” William says, rubbing her arm with his hand. “But a nap at ten in the morning will only keep us up later.”

“I’m sure we can think of something to do with that time,” Lizzie replies, pulling away and resting on her back.

“Check out the rest of our place, for one,” William says, sitting up.

“What have we missed? The living room full of nice furniture and two bathrooms. No biggie,” Lizzie says playfully, sitting up and holding the blanket against her chest.

“Not even the outdoor showers will entice you?” William asks, glancing at her.

“It would be nice after traveling so long,” Lizzie says, her eyes on William as he gets up.

“There’s also the food and champagne that Nasir left for us,” William adds, doing nothing to conceal himself. Lizzie watches him as he walks into the next room and checks out what’s hidden under the silver trays. He finds an assortment of locally grown fruits and vegetables along with some nuts and cheeses.

“Will…” Lizzie says, keeping her gaze on him as he eats a piece of fruit.

“Yes?” William asks, turning to look at her through the glass doors.

“You need to put something on before I attack you,” Lizzie says honestly. “And I would definitely fall asleep after round two.”

“Normally you last so much longer,” William smirks, returning to the bedroom. Instead of stopping in front of her, he turns and ducks into the bathroom. When he walks out a few moments later, he’s wearing a lightweight and loosely tied robe and he hands her the other one. “Though after the last two days, I would be right there with you.”

“I say shower and food,” Lizzie says, slipping on the robe before he helps her up.

“Not necessarily in that order,” William replies, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the bathroom. “But you need to check this out first.”

“Wow. This bathroom is gorgeous,” Lizzie says as they step inside. The marble vanity has a large mirror with two separate sinks, also lined with hibiscus flowers. There is a deep bathtub with towels and a variety of soaps and shampoos placed on the marble lip. It’s big enough for the both of them and they share a grin, each knowing what the other is thinking. There’s a large window showing of a view of the spacious outdoor shower with a rock built wall, ensuring them privacy. A small table and chair with a lamp sits in the far corner near the open closet, currently storing their luggage.

“This is a voyeur’s dream,” Lizzie jokes.

“I would prefer to think of it as advantageous for both of us,” William chuckles.

“Oh yea. I could be taking a bath or something,” Lizzie stands in front of the mirror, picking up a flower and smelling it. “And my view is of my husband showering.”

“Or I’ll be getting a glimpse of my wife in the shower,” William says as he stands behind her, quirking an eyebrow at her reflection. “You _did_ say you would be ogling me.”

“I’m not complaining,” Lizzie smiles at him.

“Nor am I,” William says, kissing her neck. “There’s another bathroom attached to the living room.”

“With the other outdoor shower?” Lizzie asks and he nods. “Yeaaaaa. It’s really good we have no neighbors.”

“All we have to worry about is disturbing the birds,” William says and Lizzie laughs.

~~~~~~~~

The newlyweds spend much of the day relaxing indoors and out, trying their best to adjust to the twelve-hour time difference. It starts to become a battle to stay awake when they have a casual dinner on their terrace just before sunset. The constant sound of the waves crashing below them and the light breeze moving through the trees helps them none. As soon as Nasir leaves with their half full plates, William and Lizzie are in bed and fast asleep before the sun fully sets.

 

* * *

 

 _Wednesday, February 4th_  

Lizzie has been awake for a while and she has no idea what time it is. She figures that it’s somewhere close to dawn, seeing as the sky is not quite as dark. William is still asleep. She can feel his steady heart beat and even breaths as she lies on his chest. It give her an enormous amount of comfort and even helps her fall back asleep sometimes. This morning is not one of those days.

She is wide awake right now. 

Carefully sliding out of William’s hold so she doesn’t wake him, she pauses a couple times when he shifts and a sigh escapes his lips. She adjusts her silky blue spaghetti strap camisole as she gets out of bed and checks her phone, discovering that it’s just after 5:30 in the morning. She quietly opens the door to the terrace to judge the weather, grabbing her matching blue shorts off the floor. She makes sure to close the door quietly behind her, glancing at William once it’s closed to see that he’s still asleep.

The sky is starting to gradually lighten and she takes a seat in one of the lounge chairs under the umbrella. This place is even more beautiful than she anticipated. They haven’t quite been here twenty-four hours and she’s become enamored with it already. The weather has been nice so far and the jungle surrounding them offers a natural soundtrack she didn’t expect to love, calls of various birds chirping and whistling every so often. A neon green gecko skitters leisurely across the deck and Lizzie watches it for a while until it disappears behind a rock.

The best part about all of this is William. Without him, this place would have stayed a pipe dream like so many other exotic locations around the world. When he tells her that he wants to take her everywhere and anywhere in the world, she believes him. She knows that if she gave him the opportunity, she would be whisked away after one phone call. He would do anything for her and stop at nothing to get it.

It’s not the life she ever expected for herself. It’s so much more and she will be forever thankful that he’s here to help make it happen. Lizzie looks down at her hand and her thumb rubs across the rings on her finger, smiling to herself. It took her a little time to get used to her engagement ring but her wedding ring already feels like the most natural thing in the world. It’s only been a few days and it’s like she’s forgotten what it’s like to _not_ wear it. She still gets positively giddy when she catches a glimpse of William’s wedding ring.

Lizzie takes a deep breath and returns her focus to the horizon, now tinged with deep oranges and a hint of pink. She rarely watches the sunrise in San Francisco and if she’s ever up this early, she’s usually in a hurry to get to work for an important reason. The rarity makes her realize that she wants to share this moment with William and she’s sure he won’t mind being woken up. She gets out of her chair and turns around to find William coming onto the terrace, clad only in his gray boxer briefs and ruffling his hair with one hand.

“Good morning,” Lizzie says softly, lighting up as he pads across the terrace towards her. “I was just about to come get you.”

“Good morning,” William replies, his voice a bit gravelly. “I woke up and my wife was missing.”

“I’m sorry,” Lizzie gives him a guilty look. He takes the big step down to the second level and bends down to give her a quick kiss. “I’ve been out here.”

“I figured. You could have woken me up,” William says, brushing his knuckles up and down her arm.

“You looked so peaceful,” Lizzie shrugs. “I _was_ coming to wake you now. I thought you would enjoy watching the sunrise with me.”

“I’d enjoy anything with you,” William replies and Lizzie shakes her head.

“So cheesy,” Lizzie chuckles and he flashes her a big grin. She readjusts the back of her chair to sit more upright before sitting down. William joins her and Lizzie mentally thanks whoever made these big enough that two people could cozily recline on them. He puts an arm around her shoulders and she rests her head in the crook of his arm, that sense of comfort immediately returning. Within a few minutes, the sky rapidly turns into a myriad of pinks, purples and oranges before their eyes.

“I wish I brought the camera out. This is spectacular,” William murmurs after a few minutes.

“You don’t think we’ll be up this early again? I’m not quite adjusted to the time yet,” Lizzie says, resting her hand on his thigh.

“How long have you been awake?” William asks, his brows furrowing a little.

“I’m not sure,” Lizzie says. “I stayed in bed for some time before getting up. It was 5:30 when I came out here.”

“You really have been up awhile,” William says, pulling her closer to him. “It was 6:15 when I walked out. Still wish you would have woken me up.”

“Just think of it as you storing up some extra energy for today,” Lizzie says playfully.

“Oh really?” William chuckles, leaning in and kissing her ear. “You’re not tired at all?”

“Wide awake, sir,” Lizzie grins at him, inching her hand up his thigh.

“Theoretically speaking,” William says, raising an eyebrow. “We’re bound to see at least one more sunrise with the amount of time we’re here.”

“And plenty of sunsets,” Lizzie adds.

“They’re practically the same thing,” William smirks.

“Just from the other direction and entirely reversed,” Lizzie says cheekily. She brings her gaze down and moves her hand up the rest of his thigh, brushing her palm across his groin. His stomach muscles clench and he lets out a small breath before grabbing her hand and quickly helping her out of the chair.

“After you, Mrs. Darcy,” William says huskily, smacking her butt.

“What a gentleman,” Lizzie teases as she starts walking towards the bedroom doors.

“I won’t be in a minute,” William replies.

“Promise?” Lizzie asks, a hint of excitement in her voice and her hand on the doorknob as he stops right behind her.

“You should know by now, love. I never break a promise,” William whispers in her ear, grabbing her hips and pulling her against him. Lizzie lets out a little whimper and opens the door, dragging William inside.

He slams the door shut behind them and the glass shakes from the impact.

~~~~~~~~

William and Lizzie completely lose track of time and don’t realize it’s closer to brunch than breakfast when they take a break. William orders food for the two of them and Lizzie hides naked under the sheets when Nasir arrives. Their meal is set up in the dining room with the doors open so they can enjoy the ocean air. William lets Lizzie know that the coast is clear and she coming dawdling out of the bedroom with only a sheet wrapped around her.

“Not going to put anything on?” William asks with a smirk.

“Mmmmmm nope,” Lizzie replies, looking at him like he’s more delicious than the food on the table.

“Well I feel completely overdressed then,” William chuckles, noting his plain white tee and black shorts.

“Take off your shirt,” Lizzie says simply.

“I’m very hungry, Lizzie,” William muses.

“Oh, me too. I just want that view,” Lizzie points outside before pointing back to him. “And this view.”

“Good enough argument for me,” William says, pulling his shirt off.

~~~~~~~

Most of William and Lizzie’s day is filled with the enjoyment of food, reading and each other. When William’s lips aren’t busy kissing Lizzie and eating, he’s reading out loud to Lizzie. It’s suggested by William after lunch and Lizzie happily accepts, both of them remembering how much they loved it on their first vacation.

William grabs his Kindle Fire and she suggests the outdoor bed to enjoy the weather and natural light. Lizzie changes into a sleeveless shirt and shorts while William keeps his shirt off for his wife’s pleasure. He makes sure to apply sunscreen on Lizzie and she returns the favor, earning a slow kiss when she finishes.  

He surprises her by choosing _The Princess Bride_ , stating they’ve watched the movie enough but never read it. Lizzie spends her time with her head on his chest and he continuously brushes his fingers through her hair as he reads aloud. When he grabs for a bottle of water sitting on the railing, Lizzie takes over. She subtly tries to impersonate the actors’ voices from the movie when she reads their character and can feel the occasional chuckle from her husband. The afternoon melts into the early evening and the sun dips low in the sky when they reach to a third of the way through the book. They decide to save the rest for another day and head back inside. When Lizzie sits up and scoots to the edge of the bed, she winces a bit. William doesn’t miss it.

“You okay?” William asks, resting a hand on her back.

“Mmhmm. Just a bit…sore from today,” Lizzie says with a subtle smile. “Obviously still a bit rusty. Taking a break to read was perfect.”

“I didn’t—”

“If you say sorry or anything remotely like it, you’re going to pay,” Lizzie warns and William presses his lips together. “A little soreness never stopped me. I personally want a lot more days like this. It’s been _very_ nice.”

“No comments from the peanut gallery,” William jokes and Lizzie smiles. “I do have a suggestion though.”

“That, I will accept,” Lizzie says, nodding for him to continue.

“We change into bathing suits, have some wine and something to eat brought over,” William starts. “And we put that Jacuzzi to use, bubbles and all.”

“Sounds like perfection,” Lizzie hums.

“Good,” William says, leaning in and kissing her softly. “Because I want a lot more days like this too.”

“And nights,” Lizzie adds.

“Implied,” William murmurs, kissing her forehead before he gets up. “I’ll call Nasir.”

“Hey Will?” Lizzie says and William turns to look at her. “How about champagne instead of wine?”

“Better choice,” William says with a subtle smile.

~~~~~~~~~

Lizzie is in a simple black two-piece bikini and has her hair up. It’s a look that William has definitely seen before but she’s saving her newer purchases for another day. When she steps outside from the bedroom, William has his back to her, setting up the Jacuzzi and already in his red swim trunks. A platter of gourmet Panini’s and two glasses of champagne with the bottle in an ice bucket sits on the wooden terrace near the water. The lights surrounding the pool and the Jacuzzi are turned on and give off a soft romantic slow. William turns at the noise and his face brightens when he sees her, giving Lizzie a look as if it’s the first time he’s seeing her wear this.

“You look beautiful,” William smiles.

“I’ve worn this before,” Lizzie tuts.

“Not as my wife,” William says a bit smugly.

“Would that mean everything I wear is new to you?” Lizzie asks as she walks towards him. He reaches out and pulls her in close, bending down to kiss her sweetly.

“I suppose so,” William murmurs, lingering close. “Let’s see how we react when you wear a certain green top.”

“I fear for its safety,” Lizzie says playfully.

“Just as I do with all the buttons on my vests,” William replies with a glimmer in his eyes.

“At least I learned how to sew them back on,” Lizzie says. “Your tailor was getting suspicious.”

“When you bring in shirts missing buttons on three separate occasions, it’s inevitable,” William chuckles. “I married a feisty woman.”

“You love it,” Lizzie grins at him.

“I do,” William nods. “Now, I would love it if we could utilize this Jacuzzi as planned.”

“Me too,” Lizzie says. She grabs his hand for support as she steps into the warm water, sitting down on the tiled bench. William gets in after her and sits down close to her, smiling at her and kissing her temple.

“Better?” William asks softly.

“Much,” Lizzie hums. He grabs both glasses of champagne and hands one to her.

“A toast?” William suggests and she holds up her glass, waiting for him. “To my beautiful wife.”

“To my beautiful husband,” Lizzie counters, clinking her glass with his. She takes a big sip and closes her eyes for a moment to enjoy the taste. William is gazing back at her when she opens her eyes and smiles at him, putting her glass down. She scoots in and rests her head on his shoulder as they look out to the ocean, watching a few birds fly past them from one palm tree to another. She hears William’s soft sigh and feels the light pressure of his cheek against the top of her head. She links their submerged hands and he gives hers a little squeeze.

“We should have taken advantage of this yesterday,” William murmurs after a few minutes.

“Too tired,” Lizzie says quietly.

“True,” William says. “It was a fruitless effort for us to try and stay awake so long.”

“It’s like this place is purposely trying to lull you to sleep,” Lizzie jokes and William chuckles. “It reminds me of Point No Point.”

“Except that the weather is completely the opposite,” William says.

“Sounds familiar,” Lizzie nudges against him.

“We’re enjoying three full weeks of tropical weather before we go to England, Lizzie,” William reminds her. “You’ve always wanted visit London and I know you’re going to love Pemberley.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Lizzie says. “Plus, I may know someone who can help keep me warm.”

“Oh? Do they have any particularly favorable techniques that you enjoy the most?” William asks, quirking an eyebrow at her.

“I love all their techniques,” Lizzie says. “I’m pretty easy to please.”

“I’m quite aware of that,” William says smugly and Lizzie lightly smacks his chest.

“You’re lucky I love you so much, William Darcy,” Lizzie says with a playfully stern look.

“That I definitely know, Elizabeth Darcy,” William murmurs. “It makes my day that much better every time I hear you say it.”

“In that case,” Lizzie says, her eyes sparkling. She brings her free hand out of the warm water and rests it on his chest, gazing into his eyes for a few moments. “I love you more every moment you’re with me.”

“Pretty sure I just fell in love with you again,” William whispers, resting his forehead against hers.

“Anything I can do to help you keep your vows,” Lizzie says. William lets go of her hand and frames her face, closing the gap between them and kissing her softly. Lizzie puts her champagne flute down on the edge of the Jacuzzi and lets her hands slide up his chest and curl around his neck as their kiss becomes more passionate. His tongue glides across hers and a shiver runs down her spine as he weaves his fingers through her hair. She catches the softest moan come from William and they both hesitate as they break apart for a breather. Lizzie keeps her eyes shut while William places tiny kisses across her lips, moving slowly from one corner to another. He lingers on the last kiss near the corner of her mouth and she sighs from his touch.

She opens her eyes and silently searches his face for something when he offers a subtle smile. He brings his hands down to her waist, pulling her onto his lap.

“More comfortable,” William says, breaking the silence.

“Always,” Lizzie murmurs, resting her head on his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 _Thursday, February 5th_  

When Lizzie finds herself awake again before the sun is up, she takes William’s request to heart. She slides her hand across his bare chest and places little kisses all over his face until he wakes up, lazily smiling at her when he does. Then he takes control, pulls her against him and flips them over so he’s above her. The lust in her eyes shows that she really doesn’t mind.

~~~~~~~~

Lizzie seizes the chance to attend to her full bladder when William has seemingly nodded off. She wraps a sheet around herself and pauses at the doorway at the sight of her husband. He looks positively delectable right now with his two-day-old scruff and his hair a complete mess, sticking up at odd ends. The bedspread is haphazardly thrown over him and covering only part of his lower half, leaving practically nothing to the imagination. She takes a deep breath before closing the door behind her.

She comes back out feeling significantly more relieved than before. Lizzie looks towards the glass doors to the outside, the sun now up and lighting their entire terrace. Wondering if it’s warmer or cooler than yesterday, she decides to head outside to check. As she passes by the bed, she feels a tug on her sheets and she looks behind her. William is on his knees and stretched out across the mattress with a playful smirk on his face, gripping onto her sheet with one hand.

“Where are you going?” William asks lowly.

“I was…going to check…the weather,” Lizzie replies, entirely too distracted by her stark naked husband.

“Why? You won’t be going outside for a while,” William says.

“No idea," Lizzie breathes, letting her sheet fall to the floor as she rejoins him.

~~~~~~~~

Lizzie takes advantage of the slightly cloudy weather late in the morning and reads outside on one of the lounge chairs, comfortably under the cover of the large umbrella. William comes out a few minutes later in swim trunks, pausing by Lizzie’s chair and brushing his hand across her shoulder to get her attention.

“Are you reading ahead?” William asks lightly.

“I wouldn’t dare,” Lizzie smiles up at him. “Just something that Lydia recommended. From the summary, it seems like a straightforward hate at first sight trope.”

“We wouldn’t know anything about that,” William jokes. “I bet they’re going to fall in love.”

“Hush up, you,” Lizzie chuckles. “I’ve barely started it.”

“Then I won’t spoil it any further,” William says, bending down to give her a short kiss. “I’m going to do some laps.”

“Have fun,” Lizzie says, slapping his butt when he turns away. He glances over his shoulder and raises an eyebrow, smirking at her. She flashes him a cheesy smile and he shakes his head before he walks toward the deep end of the pool. Lizzie realizes she’s about to be treated to his pre-swim routine, stretching out his muscles before exerting them in the pool.

The first time she’d been a witness to this routine was soon after she moved up to San Francisco. She came to surprise him late in the evening once and was directed up to the rooftop pool by Mrs. Reynolds, just as she was heading out for the night. William had his back to the entrance and was seemingly deep in concentration as he stretched, not hearing Lizzie come out. It was mesmerizing to watch him and it didn’t help her quickly rising body temperature that he was clad in a boxer brief styled speedo. She gave herself up when she couldn’t hold back a sneeze, William turning around in surprise and smiling at her sheepish face.

She bookmarks the page and puts the device down in her lap, shifting her attention to William. He stretches out his arms first with one hand behind his back and holding onto his elbow with his other. It’s always a particular favorite of Lizzie’s because it highlights his long, lean torso as well as his broad shoulders. His swim trunks slide a little lower on his hips as he sucks in a breath, giving her a bigger peak of the trail of hair that starts just below his belly button and heads south. She doesn’t know how he does it but everything about him is irresistible and she’s half tempted to drag him back inside, but they spent so much of the morning in bed already. They’re taking some time to recharge and relax a little. Lizzie has actually been looking forward to this mindless read after so many months of Shakespeare and William always enjoys swimming, even if he doesn’t swim as often as he'd like. When he finishes up, he dives into the pool headfirst and barely makes a splash. It always impresses her.

Lizzie returns to reading as William swims smoothly from one end of the pool to the other. The sound of his hands cutting through the water, and the occasional breath, become part of Lizzie’s background noise. The steady rhythm is soothing and she knows he’ll be at this a while.

Lizzie figures out the moment he’s going to take a break as the sounds of the water change. She glances up and sees him swimming towards her, pausing at the edge and pushing his hair back. He rests his arms at the lip of the pool and smiles at her.

“Have they fallen in love yet?” William asks and Lizzie lets out a solitary low laugh.

“Not even close,” Lizzie says, shaking her head. “Just made it past their first bad impressions of each other.”

“What a shame,” William smirks. “Would you come over here for a moment?”

“Are you going to pull me in?” Lizzie asks hesitantly.

“I promise I won’t,” William says. She puts her device aside and walks over to him, bending down close to him. He lifts himself up with his hands flat on the surface, kisses her swiftly and then lowers himself back into the water. “Sorry if I got you wet. Just really wanted to kiss you.”

“Worth a few drops,” Lizzie says and he grins, pushing off the wall.

She returns to her seat and goes back to her book as he returns to swimming laps. Lizzie is able to read another chapter and a half before William takes his next break. She can’t stop the growing smile on her face as he swims over again, resuming his previous position against the wall.

“Yeeesss?” Lizzie asks slowly.

“Have they fallen in love yet?” William asks again, his eyes bright as he crooks his finger and beckons her over.

“Not yet,” Lizzie says, putting her device down and walking over to the pool.

“What’s taking them so long?” William asks playfully as she bends down.

“Have a little patience, Will,” Lizzie smiles. “I’m sure they’ll get there eventually.”

“I hope they do,” William murmurs, pushing himself up and hovering close to her. “I know you love those happy endings.”

“I’m a sucker for them,” Lizzie says before he kisses her once more. He pulls away slowly and his eyes flicker from her lips to her eyes, looking at her for a moment. Then he sinks back into the pool and Lizzie watches him as he swims away, returning to his laps. She settles back into her chair but she anticipates his next break, her focus more on watching him swim than the characters on her screen. She’s barely made it two pages when he returns and he’s amused as he sees the guilt in her eyes when she tells him.

“Distracted, love?” William asks.

“I just…really like the view,” Lizzie says with a shrug and he chuckles.

“I’m going to do one more round,” William says and she nods as he swims away.

Lizzie gets back her book, re-reading the last two pages so she can remember where she really left off. Soon, she starts to get sucked in just as one of the main characters shows some vulnerability. She understands why Lydia reads stories like these so often and recommends them to her. They all seem to follow the same basic beginning and ending but the journey in between is always so enjoyable. It’s a perfect escape read, especially since she can get through them so quickly. Her viewers would eat up a story like this.

“Lizzzzzieee. Oh Lizzzzzie,” William says in a singsong voice. She snaps her head up to see that he’s finished his laps and is leisurely swimming towards the steps. “I’m assuming you’ve gotten to a good part. I said your name a few times.”

“Oh lord,” Lizzie laughs, bookmarking the page and turning off her device. “I’m sorry.”

“No problem,” William says as he unhurriedly gets out of the water. Rivulets of water run down the muscles of his back as he turns away from her, grabbing the towel resting on a chair by the table. Lizzie is mesmerized once more. “I’m going to take a shower right now. I was going to suggest ordering some lunch soon. Are you hungry?”

“Uh huh,” Lizzie replies absently as he dries himself off. He rubs the towel through his hair and she bites her lip, loving the messy state of it. William catches her intense stare and raises an eyebrow in amusement but says nothing.

“I’ll be out soon,” William says, bending down and kissing her.

“Mmkay,” Lizzie hums, keeping her eyes on him as he walks away.

~~~~~~~~

William half expects Lizzie to be right on his heels when he heads towards the shower, considering the way she was staring at him a minute ago. He’s not going to lie. He loves winding Lizzie up and she makes it so easy for him sometimes. He could be doing the simplest task and she’ll be staring at him like she’s ready to pounce. Then again, he gets so easily caught up in everything that she does too. He keeps the door to the shower unlocked, just in case.

Lizzie’s willpower is dwindling by the minute and going back to reading her book is a lost cause. All she can concentrate on are the images of her husband from a few minutes ago. She was ready to lick every drop off his body as he emerged from the water. Then another thought crosses her mind. Why the hell is she resisting in the first place? They’re on their honeymoon. This behavior is practically mandatory. As soon as she gets inside, she leaves a trail of clothes while she walks towards the occupied shower. She’s treated to a glimpse of the backside of her naked husband and a thrill goes through her body. He doesn’t turn around when she opens the door but his movements pause for a fraction of a second.

“Took you long enough,” William says, his voice deep.

“I had to give you time to wash your hair,” Lizzie jests, closing the door behind her and locking it out of habit.

“How thoughtful. I haven’t washed anything else,” William murmurs, glancing over his shoulder to see her approaching him. He breathes in deeply as Lizzie puts her hands on his back. “Are you planning to lend a hand?”

“Maaaaaybe,” Lizzie hums, sliding her hands around to his torso and pressing her body against him. She kisses slowly from one shoulder blade to the other while her fingers dance up and down his abdomen and chest. “I can always help you with those hard to reach places.”

“Oh yea? Like where?” William asks, egging her on.

“Allow me to demonstrate,” Lizzie says, licking away drops of water running down his back. Her hands graze up his arms and across his shoulder, raking her nails through his wet hair. He closes his eyes at the sensation and it starts to affect him, blood quickly rushing south. Their positioning limits his ability to really touch her the way he wants to and he clenches his fists. He inhales and closes his eyes as she takes hold of both his ears and lightly massages his lobes.

“Feels good,” William murmurs as she moves her hands to his neck, putting light pressure on the back of his neck. She begins kissing his back again with open-mouthed kisses and his senses heighten further. He rests one hand against the rock wall and bends his head down, the hot water streaming down his face as she starts to become more brazen. William can feel her tongue gliding across his back and she lightly rakes her nails down his lower back and his butt. Her lips curl up against his skin and he can clearly picture her smile in his head. He aches to turn around, kiss her and hold her close to him. William even attempts to turn and she slides her arms to his stomach, pressing herself even closer to him.

“Nope. Stay there,” Lizzie says softly and he feels her warm breath against his skin.

“Lizzie,” William says a bit firmly, reaching behind him and brushing his hand along her hip.

“Please,” Lizzie whispers and he concedes. “Soap, please.”

William silently hands her the bottle of tropical looking soap and he is amused as she blindly opens it, pouring a generous dollop into her hand. He takes the bottle from her and sets it down on the ledge as she lathers up the sweet smelling soap. Lizzie resumes kissing his back and spreads her fingers across his chest, soap and bubbles cascading down the hard planes of his abdomen. He sighs as she starts gently nibbling on his skin and her hands slide down, teasing him and tracing the line of his hip bones over and over again. He was already ready from her touch but her endless teasing is making him harder. Just as he’s about to break and beg for some kind of relief, she slides one hand down and grips him firmly around the base.

“Lizzie,” William groans, closing his eyes. She slides her hand from his base to the tip and back down, using an incredible amount of pressure. He’s already losing all trace of thought as she twists her hand while moving and he puts a hand against the rock wall to stay balanced. Lizzie keeps him on his toes, constantly changing her speed and pressure. He groans heavily while she focuses on rubbing his tip in circles with her fingers and the palm of her hand. He’s surprised further and hisses when her teeth sink into his shoulder blade, experiencing more pleasure than pain.

“Did I hurt you?” Lizzie asks as she returns to stroking him.

“No…just,” William says with a strained voice, putting his other hand on the wall. “Fuck. Keep going.”

Lizzie bites his shoulder blade again and presses her body even closer against his, bringing back his need to touch her in force. Desperation builds up within his bones as she bites him more aggressively than before, accompanying it with soft kisses. He’s going haywire and his breath is ragged from trying to keep up with Lizzie’s constant changes in speed. She knows exactly what he wants and what brings him to his knees, each twist and stroke bringing him closer to the end. Another bite into his shoulder blade and his jaw drops, the sound caught in his throat. Lizzie grips him more firmly and he’s jutting his hips in her hold. It only takes a moment and he grunts out her name as he comes, Lizzie gently kissing each bite mark slowly fading. Her hands slide up and rest against his chest as he tries to get his breath back to normal. His hands fall back to his sides and, for a few moments, it’s just the sound and sensation of the running water and the occasional chirping of birds.

“That was not a hard to reach area,” William murmurs and Lizzie laughs. He turns around and frames her face, bending his head and kissing her passionately. It’s filled with his aches and desires and it’s like heaven to him. He reaches behind him and twists the shower knob until the water is off, never breaking the kiss. Then he guides her slowly backwards until they reach the door and Lizzie blindly grabs for the knob. William grabs her hand and stops her, Lizzie breaking off the kiss and looking at him with curiosity. He smirks at her and presses her against the door, returning to kissing her. Lizzie wraps her arms around his neck and stands on the tip of her toes, whimpering as his hands brush against her sides.

“Do you trust me?” William whispers into her mouth.

“One of the many reasons why I married you,” Lizzie hums and she feels the quirk of his lips at the comment before he pulls away.

“Good,” William says deeply. “Because it’s my turn.”

Lizzie bites her lip in anticipation at the darkness in his eyes. She already wanted him so badly before at the pool and the shower made her desire increase tenfold. William slowly works his way down her body, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck and in the valley of her breasts. He gently massages each breast as he continues southward, placing openmouthed kisses along her rib cage. His hands move to her sides and they slide down as he gets on his knees in front of her. He kisses slowly from one hip to the other before dragging his tongue across the same path. Lizzie hums in delight as he takes his time with her and she runs a hand through his wet hair. He caresses one thigh and then tugs the back of her leg slightly, encouraging her to rest it against his shoulder. He kisses each thigh and she sighs from his gentleness. Then he and grips her waist tightly and lifts her completely off the ground, Lizzie grabbing his forearms in surprise. He grins up at her and she understands, swinging her other leg onto his shoulder. William holds her against the glass door and lowers her until she’s sitting completely on his shoulders, Lizzie tucking her feet in against his chest.

“Will…” Lizzie whispers and William sees the hesitancy in her eyes.

“I’ve got you, love. Just hold onto me,” William says and she nods. He kisses the soft skin of her inner thighs and she relaxes in his grip. She revels in his strong hold and a thrill runs through her veins at this new experience as he drags his lips to her center. Lizzie gasps in delight as he buries his head between her legs, not wasting any more time in teasing her. There’s a desperation in the way he’s using his tongue and lips against her and Lizzie knows it’s from her limiting him earlier. It reminds her of the passion in William’s kiss when he kissed her back so long ago, his hands clutching at her back and pulling her in closer. He’s rarely stopped touching her ever since and she craves it more with each passing day.

“Oh god,” Lizzie moans out as he dips his tongue inside her. One hand flies to the top of his head and firmly grips onto him, tufts of hair sticking out between her fingers. As he continues, her other hand slides down his forearm to his bicep and she can feel the full strength of him beneath her palm. Her nails dig into his muscle and his hands hold onto her tighter. Pleasure is building up quickly and all she can do is give into it, letting William take her higher and higher. She whimpers and squeezes her eyes shut as she teeters on the edge and her legs begin to tremble. William’s name tumbles from her lips as she climaxes and splendid amounts of ecstasy flow through her.

Lizzie resists the urge to go limp until she’s in a less precarious position. As if William can read her mind, he lifts her up off his shoulders and her feet are touching the ground once more. She feels a little wobbly but thankfully William keeps his hands on her hips as he stands back up. He lowers his head to kiss her softly and Lizzie leans into him.

“I feel like I need another shower,” Lizzie murmurs.

“Need help?” William cheekily asks.

“Maybe with standing,” Lizzie mutters under her breath and he arches his brow. Lizzie chuckles and shakes her head. “I’m fine, Will. I swear.”

“Well…thank you for trusting me enough to try that,” William says.

“I loved it. I love trying new things with you,” Lizzie replies. “I’m sure you have other things up your sleeve.”

“Maybe one or two,” William says with a hint of a smile. Lizzie inhales and brings a hand up, curling it behind his neck and pulling him down to kiss him. He hums against her lips and she brushes her thumb across his jaw line as he steals a few pecks. “Lunch?”

“I really do want to shower actually,” Lizzie admits. “Would you mind ordering for me?”

“Not at all,” William says, kissing her cheek as he unlocks the door. “I’m going to get dressed. Inside or out?”

“Out, of course,” Lizzie says, walking over to the shower and turning the water back on. “I just can’t get enough of that view.”

“Neither can I,” William says softly, smiling at her.

~~~~~~~~~~

Lizzie has a thought while she’s in the shower. She hasn’t shown William any of her newly acquired attire from her bachelorette party. She knows exactly what to choose from the day they’re having and she gets a little excited when she grabs a pair of monogrammed underwear from her suitcase. Once she slips them on, she checks herself out in the mirror and smirks. This will be a definite hit with her husband. She slips on some shorts and a sleeveless tee, puts her hair up in a ponytail and turns the light off in the bathroom as she exits.

William is outside with Nasir, chatting with him while he sets up their lunch. Lizzie walks over to William and he smiles at her, holding out his arm for her. She takes his hand and he pulls her in closer, Lizzie sliding her arm around his back as he kisses her temple.

“You look very nice,” William says quietly for only her to hear.

“Thank you,” Lizzie replies warmly.

“Nasir was just telling me a few particularly good spots to eat on the island,” William says. “And there was a buffet last night at the plantation house, as well.”

“And we missed it?” Lizzie asks with a little pout and William’s mouth twitches up at her expression, clear to him that she’s not actually upset.

“No worries. We have them three times a week,” Nasir says, finishing setting everything up. “Lunch is all ready for you. Enjoy.”

“Thank you, Nasir,” Lizzie smiles at him.

“You’re welcome. Call me if you need anything else,” Nasir says before walking away.

“This looks good,” Lizzie says, looking at the spread of food in front of her.

“It does,” William says, pulling out the chair for Lizzie. “Shall we?”

“Gosh, Will. Stop spoiling me,” Lizzie says playfully as she takes her seat. He pushes it in a bit and bends down closer to her.

“Never,” William grins, kissing her cheek.

Lunch is a casual affair as they sit on the terrace, enjoying the weather and occasionally feeding each other bites of their dishes. William spots a group of dolphins in the ocean and he grabs her hand, pointing them out. He caresses her wrist with his thumb as they quietly watch them jumping and swimming through the water until they’re no longer in view. Then they share a smile and return to their food.

Lizzie finishes up first and takes a generous sip of the wine, holding the glass up and swirling it. Her gaze flickers back and forth between the water and William until he notices. He cocks his head to the side and raises both eyebrows at her.

“What are you thinking, Lizzie?” William asks, sitting back in his chair.

“I’m thinking…” Lizzie says, sliding her foot over to his leg. “It’s a nice day.”

“Very nice,” William agrees, putting down his fork as she starts rubbing her foot against his leg.

“Good weather, great food,” Lizzie continues her teasing, her toes moving under the material of his loose shorts. “Perfect company.”

“Without a doubt,” William says, reaching under the table and brushing his fingers across her calf. She licks her lips as she moves her foot up a little higher and William takes a deep breath. His gaze is piercing and she shifts in her seat, feeling the muscles of his lower thigh against the bottom of her foot.

“Lizzie, are you still hungry?” William asks lowly, grabbing her ankle to stop her. She grins at him two different reasons. He’s not talking about their lunch in the slightest and he’s setting himself up perfectly without even knowing it.

“Let’s see. We had appetizers…which were _so good_ ,” Lizzie says cheekily and he chuckles while she gestures to the table. “The main course has been wonderful.”

“But?” William prods her on, letting go of her ankle.

“I want dessert,” Lizzie says simply.

“You don’t think you’ve had enough dessert today?” William asks with a glimmer in his eyes.

“Not nearly,” Lizzie murmurs as she stands up from her seat, his eyes on her the whole time. She crosses her arms and grabs the bottom of her shirt before she starts to take it off

“And what are you doing?” William asks, toying with her by playing innocent.

“Sometimes dessert gets a little… _messy_ ,” Lizzie says, pulling it off and dropping it to the ground. She turns around and saunters away from him, glancing over her shoulder at him with a mischievous grin. She pushes her shorts past her hips and lets them fall down her legs as she keeps walking, stepping up to the first level on the terrace. All she’s wearing now is a strapless black bra and black lace underwear with ‘Mrs. Darcy’ monogrammed on the back in white. She hears the scrape of a chair followed by a loud clunk, no doubt the sound of the chair being knocked over and hitting the ground. As much as she wants to see the look on his face, she keeps her back to him so he can get a full view. She opens both doors to the bedroom and leaves them wide open, the thumping of his footsteps getting increasingly closer.

Lizzie kneels onto the chest at the bottom of the bed and slowly crawls forward onto the mattress, finally daring to look back as she hears William come in. He’s removing his boxer briefs and then reaches the chest in two steps, the lust in his eyes turning on Lizzie even more. He leans forward and takes hold of the bedspread and sheets at the bottom of the bed, tugging to get her attention. Then he yanks them back with all his strength and Lizzie gasps in surprise, finding herself back on the chest. She sits up on her knees and he kisses her neck while he wrenches her bra down, cupping her breasts and massaging them. Lizzie whimpers when he presses himself against her, feeling him hard and throbbing. He runs his hands along her calves and up her thighs before moving close to her ear, his lips brushing against her lobe as he speaks.

“Mine,” William growls, squeezing her butt.

“Only yours,” Lizzie says saucily. He growls again and puts a hand on her back, bending her over. William slips two fingers into her underwear, brushing against her entrance as he pulls the material aside. Lizzie spread her legs a fraction and her breath catches in her throat when he slams into her. He grabs her hips tightly and slides most of the way out before burying himself deep inside her again. An unintelligible noise escapes her throat and she grasps onto the sheets as he drives into her, his thrusts rough and desperate. It’s the perfect word to describe how Lizzie feels right now: desperate for more and desperate for William. She wants all of him and he’s moving in such a way that’s making her gasp and moan, hiding her face amongst the sheets of the bed to stifle them. One of his hands glides all the way up her back and grabs onto her ponytail, Lizzie feeling the pressure of gentle pulling. She lifts her head and groans lowly.

“Don’t deny me a single noise, Elizabeth,” William pleads deeply.

“Fuuuck,” Lizzie utters as he lets go of her hair, his hand brushing down her back and grabbing hold of her once more. His thrusts become more deliberate, pulling her hips against him as he pushes into her. She can’t stand this for much longer. Everything in her mind is going blank and she squeezes tightly around William, a surge of pleasure going through her as he groans heavily. His fingers dig deeper into her hips and she arches her back, her body gearing up for something powerful. William reaches around between her legs and slips his hand underneath her underwear, stroking her with his fingers as she teeters on the edge. He slams into her once more and she cries out with pleasure, whimpering from the most intense orgasm flowing through her. William thrusts urgently as he frantically seeks release and Lizzie squeezes around him again. His hips surge into her and he’s climaxing so strongly that he can barely make a noise.

Lizzie collapses forward onto the bed, completely spent. William follows, heaving himself onto his back next to her on the soft mattress. They look at each other for a few moments before they both break out into goofy grins.

“Best dessert ever,” Lizzie hums and William chuckles.

“This certainly was the cherry on top…Mrs. Darcy,” William says, brushing his finger against the lace.

“So you liked my surprise,” Lizzie says playfully and he gives her a pointed look.

“ _Please_ tell me you have more,” William says with a breath.

“Only if you tell me this is how you’ll react when you see them,” Lizzie replies, glancing down. “These may have lost the surprise though.”

“Not in the slightest,” William shakes his head. “I’m sure I’ll be a bit…animalistic every time I see them.”

“Animalistic,” Lizzie repeats with a little smirk. “That’s a good word for what just happened.”

“So?” William asks again, quirking an eyebrow.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Darcy. I have others,” Lizzie says, bringing a hand up to his chest. “I won’t break them out all at once though.”

“I can wait, Mrs. Darcy,” William says before adding. “We’re practically living off dessert as it is.”

“What can I say? I have a bit of a sweet tooth,” Lizzie grins at him.

~~~~~~~~

William finds himself alone on the beach just below their villa right at the beginning of sunset. William and Lizzie wanted to do a bit of exploring but they didn’t want to go far, chalking it up to their laziness and constant longing for each other. They had yet to explore the beach below them despite having private access straight from their deck. When they were halfway down the stairs, Lizzie told him to go on ahead so she could grab the camera. He watched her for a moment as she hurried back up the steps before heading down.

Now, he’s standing barefoot on the sand with his hands deep in his pockets and watching the waves crashing in front of him. The beach is completely empty but it doesn’t surprise him. They may not have gone out in the past three days but they haven’t seen anybody here except Nasir since they settled in.

“It’s like I’m staring at a postcard,” Lizzie says, William whipping his head towards her voice. She smiles and starts walking towards him, holding up the camera. “I wasn’t going to miss another opportunity.”

“Because we have so few,” William teases and she sticks her tongue out at him. “How classy.”

“Youuuu love me,” Lizzie says with a cheesy grin. William reaches out and grabs her hand, pulling her to his chest.

“I do,” William replies, gazing down at her. “Very much.”

“I do too,” Lizzie hums before he bows his head and kisses her.

“I think I just got flashbacks of our wedding just now,” William chuckles as he lifts his head.

“Yea? That’s an easy thing to do when it hasn’t even been a week,” Lizzie smiles up at him. “You know, that’s something I’m looking forward to when we get home. Looking through all the pictures and video from our wedding.”

“I’m sure every picture you’re in will be perfect,” William says and playfully rolls her eyes at him.

“You’re a lost cause, William Darcy,” Lizzie says.

“I’m merely a husband who thinks his wife is very beautiful,” William replies and her expression softens.

“Come on. Take a picture with me?” Lizzie asks and he nods. They position themselves so that their villa is in the background. Lizzie keeps laughing while William is determined but it’s too high up on the cliff to capture. She finally takes the camera from him and kisses his cheeks, lip and jaw to make him feel better. Then she snaps a quick picture of him before she runs closer to the water. William takes a seat in the sand and rests his arms on his knees, watching Lizzie as she tries to capture the sunset from every angle. He cannot get enough of how amazing she looks in this light as she glances over and smiles at him. Then a wave crashes over her feet and she laughs, realizing how close she was to the water. Lizzie keeps taking pictures for a few more minutes until she’s satisfied and then hurries back to William.

“I wanted to enjoy the rest of the sunset with you,” Lizzie says, handing him the camera. He smiles and slips it into his pocket.

“Oh good. I may not have been paying attention to it this whole time,” William replies. Her cheeks redden a bit and then she drops to the sand, wiggling in between his legs. They resituate themselves so that she’s leaning against his chest and his arms are wrapped around her. It makes Lizzie feel like she’s cocooned by him and she loves it. The pinkish sky slows turns into a mixture of deep reds and oranges and she feels William’s chest rise and fall in a sigh.

“Something on your mind?” Lizzie asks, resting a hand over his. William takes his time to reply but she’s not bothered by the silence. He rests his forehead against her shoulder for a moment and she squeezes his hand, making him lift his head again.

“I’m happy,” William says quietly.

“Me too,” Lizzie says, glancing back at him.

“I mean, I’m _really_ happy,” William says more emphatically. “I didn’t think it was possible to _be_ this happy.”

“Everybody deserves to be happy,” Lizzie offers.

“Just like everybody deserves tea?” William asks with a teasing smile.

“Yes,” Lizzie chuckles and he pulls her in closer to his chest. “It’s very calming and makes me feel better when I’m down.”

“Then you’re like tea to me,” William says after a moment and she bites back a smile. “Now hear me out before you start laughing. Everything you just listed…you do that for me. When you’re near me, I feel instantly better. I’m more relaxed. Even the thought of you does it for me. There’s the added bonus that you always smell and taste so good.”

“Will,” Lizzie giggles.

“I’m just saying that I’m the most comfortable when I’m with you,” William says. “You know me best.”

“And your sister, of course,” Lizzie says.

“Yes but Gigi and I are related by blood. Of course, I’m comfortable with her. There’s no doubt that she knows me well because we grew up together,” William says. “She was born into this family.”

“And me?” Lizzie asks.

“You chose this. You chose me,” William says softly. “I can’t help but feel like the luckiest person on earth right now. The fact that I found someone who wants to share the rest of their life with me is astounding. You want to build a life and build a family with me. I am grateful for every second I’ve had with you and for every second I _will_ have with you.”

“Wow,” Lizzie breathes, taking a moment to find her own words. “Way to make your wife speechless. That was just as good as your vows.”

William laughs and she feels it resonate in his chest as she leans against him. After a few moments, he takes a deep breath and bends his head to kiss her shoulder.

“The simplest way I can put it is that I’m happy to share this with you. You are the one person I want to share everything with,” William says, resting his chin on her shoulder. Lizzie looks back and brings her hand back, resting it on his cheek. He smiles her favorite smile – the one with his dimples bright and clear.

“I love you. So, so much,” Lizzie says, her voice tight. “I need you to know that it makes me just as happy that you want to share and build your life with me. I feel truly extraordinary that I’m that one person you can always turn to for anything.”

“That will never change,” William says. “You are the most important person in my life, Lizzie.”

“You’re the most important in mine, Will,” Lizzie says before adding. “I love that you’re never afraid to tell me how you feel and how you feel about me.”

“I took too long not doing it,” William says and she gives him a look. “We’re married now and I don’t intend to hide anything.”

“You remind me so many times of why I fell in love with you,” Lizzie sighs. “And you’ve already proven I’m right about something.”

“What is that?” William asks, raising his eyebrows.

“You _are_ a wonderful husband,” Lizzie says warmly. William looks at her appreciatively, places a single kiss right behind her ear and she leans her head into the crook of his neck.

“You’re a remarkable wife,” William murmurs. Lizzie grabs his arms and he takes the hint, wrapping them tighter around her.

“I love it right here,” Lizzie whispers, her eyes closed as she enjoys his warmth.

“Me too,” William whispers back.

 

* * *

 

 _Friday, February 6th_  

When Lizzie woke up and saw that it was still dark outside, she groaned to herself. She wondered if she was ever going to adjust to the time change. Then she did what anybody would do in her situation; she climbed on top of her husband and woke him up in the best way possible.

~~~~~~~~~

It might be possible that Lizzie has just killed her husband. At least, he looks dead with the way he’s sprawled across the mattress on his stomach and his face buried in the pillow. She’s spent the last few minutes trying to figure out how to wake him so she can get something to eat. He barely made a noise when she said she was getting up to get dressed for breakfast. Lizzie climbs on the bed towards William and leans down, kissing his shoulder blade.

“Willlll,” Lizzie hums in a singsong voice. “Wake up, handsome.”

William makes a non-committal noise and Lizzie smiles, leaning down once more and kissing his ear.

“Pretty please? Your wife wants you to,” Lizzie whispers near his ear.

“Can’t,” William mutters into the pillow, his eyes still closed. “Too tired. Wife’s fault.”

“Oh really? How is it her fault?” Lizzie asks, holding back a giggle.

“Sex,” William mumbles. “So much sex.”

“But it’s so incredible,” Lizzie says, kissing his neck.

“The best,” William mumbles again. “Still too tired.”

“Alright,” Lizzie smiles, kissing his temple. “I’m going up to the main house to get some breakfast. Hopefully, I’ll see you there.”

“Mmmm,” William hums. “Love you.”

“I love you too,” Lizzie says, brushing her fingers through his hair before she gets up.

She slips on a pair of sandals and grabs her sunglasses before stepping outside. It’s a nice and sunny day out so she decides to walk to the main house, stopping to check out a couple of the large tortoises that have made their way onto the path. Once she gets to the main house, she pauses to check out the view of the bright blue ocean. Everything is so open around here and she loves the salty sea air surrounding her. She smiles at the employee who opens the door for her and she sets her sunglasses on top of her head as she walks inside.

There are a number of empty tables placed next to windows and doors, all wide open and giving an amazing view of the jungle and ocean. One blond-haired gentleman, who looks like he’s in his early thirties, is sitting by himself at a table and enjoying his breakfast. On the opposite side of the restaurant sits a pasty older couple, who Lizzie recognizes as the same couple she and William saw when they first arrived. The man has salt and pepper hair while the woman has a light auburn bob and wears glasses. Lizzie is handed a menu by one employee and given free reign of wherever she’d like to sit. She heads towards a small table near an open window when the woman waves her over. Lizzie points to herself in confusion and the woman nods, smiling widely as she keeps waving her over.

“Come on over, sweetheart,” the woman says with a light English accent.

“My husband may be joining me later,” Lizzie replies, smiling at her.

“The more the merrier, luv,” the man says with a matching English accent, gesturing to both of the empty chairs in front of them.

“Well,” Lizzie pauses, looking back at the entrance before taking a seat. “Alright. He was pretty tired when I left. I’m sure he’ll be awhile.”

“My name’s Tilly Murphy,” she says, placing her hand on the man’s shoulder. “And this is my husband, Duncan.”

“Lizzie Darcy,” Lizzie says, shaking their hands across the table.

“The newlyweds, of course,” Tilly says with a smile.

“Wow, am I that obvious?” Lizzie asks, her cheeks reddening a little.

“Don’t mind her,” Duncan chuckles. “She’s a bit of a gossip. We saw you arrive and she asked Wayne. She could probably tell you something about everybody on the island right now.”

“Besides, you have that newly married glow,” Tilly adds. “Looked just like you when we tied the knot.”

“Oh, okay,” Lizzie smiles. “Wait, who’s Wayne?”

“The owner, luv,” Duncan says. “The nicest bloke you could meet. Any problems and he’ll fix them right quick.”

“I haven’t actually met him yet,” Lizzie says.

“I’d imagine not. Haven’t seen you out since you arrived,” Tilly says and Lizzie’s cheeks redden again. “I don’t mean to embarrass you, sweetheart. I’m just very observant.”

“What Tilly means to say is that we eat here for every meal,” Duncan says. “This is our second trip here. We came for our twenty-fifth and we spent most of it in our villa. We’re celebrating our fortieth now.”

“Our two eldest surprised us,” Tilly says with a proud look on her face.

“Your fortieth? You seem young to be celebrating your fortieth,” Lizzie says before quickly adding. “I’m sorry if that seems forward.”

“We went to the same secondary school from the time we were twelve,” Tilly says. “Started going together when we were fourteen and he asked me to marry him on my eighteenth birthday.”

“We married a few months later cuz I couldn’t wait,” Duncan says.

“Hit forty years on Monday,” Tilly says, smiling at him. “February second.”

“Congrats to both of you. Forty years is amazing!!” Lizzie says. “My parents should be hitting their thirty-first anniversary soon.”

“What about you, luv?” Duncan asks.

“It’s been...a week, I believe. I’m still getting used to the time change. My husband is adjusting better than me,” Lizzie says. “We got married last Saturday.”

“Oh, you’re barely _just_ ,” Tilly says. “I’d love to hear the story.”

“Tilly,” Duncan chuckles.

“It’s fine,” Lizzie shakes her head. “It’s a bit of a long story. I think my husband could tell it better…”

Lizzie trails off as a waiter brings over Tilly and Duncan’s drinks. She orders two mimosas just in case but realizes she hasn’t even looked at the menu. After a few minutes, they all order and their waiter takes their menus away.

“So you know a lot about the other guests on the island?” Lizzie asks.

“At least the ones we’ve met,” Tilly says before discreetly gesturing to the other man in the restaurant. “That’s Justin. He’s here on his honeymoon with his wife, Natalie. They’re not having the best time.”

“How could you not though?” Lizzie asks.

“Absolutely wretched luck for Natalie,” Tilly laughs. “They arrived Friday last and are leaving tomorrow. Justin has spent most of his time taking care of her or eating here. As soon as they arrived, she got stung by a bee and had an allergic reaction.”

“That’s terrible!” Lizzie says.

“It gets worse,” Tilly replies. “On Monday, they went out on the sunset cruise but she got terrible sea sickness. It took her forever to recover and basically begged Justin to go out  and enjoy himself so he’s eaten with us a few times. Then they went to Anse Bambous on Wednesday and she got the absolute worst sunburn. She’s spent most of her honeymoon in bed for all the wrong reasons.”

“How awful for both of them,” Lizzie says.

“Wayne has done nothing but accommodate them at every turn despite the horrid things that have happened,” Tilly says. “Complimentary treatments at the spa to help with her skin as well as paying for their transportation back to Mahé.”

“Well, it sounds like Wayne is a people pleaser,” Lizzie says.

“Unreservedly,” Duncan nods. “The bloke knows his way around this place. He upgraded us to the honeymoon package even though he knew how long we’ve been married.”

“How long are you staying here?” Lizzie asks. The waiter returns with their drinks and lets them know their food will be ready soon.

“Here till the middle of the month,” Tilly says when he leaves. “Then we’re off to North Island. What about you, sweetheart?”

“We’re staying for three weeks and then we’re going to England,” Lizzie says.

“Oh, where to? We’re from Hale,” Tilly says.

“London and just near Derbyshire,” Lizzie replies.

“There are some lovely estates and charming villages near Derbyshire,” Tilly says before glancing to Duncan. “What’s the one estate, hon? The one near the Crooked Spire?”

“Sudbury?” Duncan offers.

“That’s not it,” Tilly frowns.

“Pemberley?” Lizzie says slowly.

“Yes! Such gorgeous grounds,” Tilly says with admiration. “If you have a chance, do try and visit it.”

“Um,” Lizzie starts, her cheeks brightening. “That’s actually the reason we’re going to Derbyshire. Pemberley is where my husband’s family is originally from. He hasn’t been there in a long time and he really wanted to take me.”

“Oh wow. What does your husband do?” Tilly asks and Duncan chuckles to himself.

“He’s the CEO of a production company in San Francisco,” Lizzie says proudly. “It focuses on application development that helps improve various social media platforms. He is amazing at what he does. His company is thriving and all his employees love him.”

“As they should,” Tilly says.

“And you, luv?” Duncan asks.

“I actually run a smaller production company,” Lizzie says with a smile. “I mainly focus on web videos and looking for new online talent. My latest project is adapting Shakespeare with a modern twist.”

“Fascinating! We love Shakespeare,” Tilly says, smiling at Duncan. “Is that how you met your husband? At a conference or something?”

“No. It was actually long before I started my company,” Lizzie says.

“Maybe we could just ask _him_. I do believe that tall, handsome lad belongs to you,” Tilly says, gesturing towards the entrance. Lizzie whips her head around and breaks out into a big smile as she spots William walking toward their table. He looks relaxed in a green t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts, smiling widely back at her. As he reaches them, he bends down and gives her a quick kiss.

“Hey, beautiful,” William whispers.

“Hey, handsome. You look well rested,” Lizzie whispers back and he chuckles before kissing her again. “I ordered a mimosa for you.”

“Thank you,” William smiles widely, glancing to the older couple on the other side of the table.

“This is Tilly and Duncan Murphy. They’re from England,” Lizzie says, gesturing to both.

“William Darcy,” William says, shaking their hands. “Have you been keeping my wife company?"

“We have,” Duncan smiles. “She is delightful.”

“And was just raving about you,” Tilly adds as William sits down.

“Was she?” William asks, glancing at Lizzie and raising an eyebrow. She smiles at him and he rests a hand on her thigh. “I would probably do the same thing. What has she been telling you?”

“We were just about to learn how you two met,” Tilly says.

“Um. We met at a wedding,” William says, pausing as a waiter puts plates down for the table.

“Would you like anything, sir?” the waiter asks.

“What do you have there?” William asks Lizzie, looking at her plate.

“Scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and fresh fruit,” Lizzie says.

“I’ll have the same thing as her, thank you,” William says and the waiter nods before leaving. “Go ahead and eat. Don’t wait for me.”

“So you met at a wedding?” Tilly asks, cutting up her sausage.

“She caught the bouquet and I caught the garter,” William says.

“More like it hit you square in the chest,” Lizzie adds and William half-smiles at her.

“And we danced together,” William finishes.

“I just adore dancing. Was it love at first sight?” Tilly asks before taking a bite.

“Sorry, she’s a bit of a busybody,” Duncan says, grabbing the salt shaker and salting his eggs. “Has to know all the details.”

“You git,” Tilly laughs, hitting his shoulder. William and Lizzie both chuckle and she squeezes his hand resting on her thigh, hidden by the folds of the tablecloth.

“We kind of butted heads in the beginning actually,” Lizzie says, glancing to William. “There were some communication issues and we got our signals crossed. It took a few…pushes in the right direction for us to figure things out.”

“It was all completely worth it,” William says, gazing at her for a moment. “She’s the best thing to happen to me.”

“Will,” Lizzie’s cheeks redden as she bites her lip. “He’s always trying to make me blush with compliments like that.”

“As you should, chum,” Duncan says, winking at him.

“Duncan is all about the flattery and romance.” Tilly smiles at them. “You can’t let that die out. It’s how we’ve lasted this long.”

“They’re celebrating forty years,” Lizzie says to William.

“That’s impressive,” William raises his eyebrows. “You’ll have to let us in on your secret to success.”

“Where shall I even begin?” Tilly says, grinning at Duncan.

The waiter returns with William’s breakfast and he thanks him before he leaves. Tilly keeps gushing about their marriage while William and Lizzie listen and eat. He keeps his hand on her thigh, pulling up her dress slightly to caress her bare skin. He can feel her gaze on him as he does it and he pretends not to notice, finishing up his fruit. William slides his hand to her inner thigh and he hears a small sigh from her before she shifts in her seat. It’s an evil thing to be doing to her, especially with people they’ve barely met. There’s something about riling her up in public that makes this all so appealing. His fingers inch up her thigh and he has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning as she opens her legs a little more. She’s only encouraging him and he will gladly keep on torturing her.

“So William,” Tilly says and he focuses back on her words. “How are you enjoying the island so far?”

“Truthfully, we haven’t seen a lot of it,” William says with a lopsided smile. “Our villa has the most amazing view and we can’t seem to get enough of it.”

“The sunset is different every time,” Tilly says with a sigh. “Which villa do you have?”

“Nine,” William replies. “We’re surrounded by the cliff side and jungle.”

“Lots of…privacy,” Lizzie says, pausing for a second. His hand is dangerously close to her center. How can he hold a conversation this easily? He’s definitely getting too good at this. All she wants to do is climb into his lap and have her way with him. She’s not worried though because she’s got a little something up her sleeve. Well, more like a little nothing under her dress. It doesn’t matter how many times she does this. He always crumbles.

“We stayed in ten during our last trip,” Duncan says. “This time, however, we’re enjoying the luxury of the Banyan Hill Estate. It’s much too much for just two people.”

“Our kids insisted though,” Tilly says. “You’re welcome to drop by. If you love the view from your villa, you’ll absolutely die over the one from our gazebo.”

“It’s a very nice offer,” William says, looking to Lizzie. He’s paused in his movements for the moment but he’s aching to keep going. It’s a mere courtesy from him but he knows it’s killing her that he’s so close, and yet so far.

“We just may,” Lizzie nods quickly, glancing back to him. There’s a silent plea in her eyes for him to keep going. Who is he to deny his wife?

“I thought this place was luxurious our first time but the renovations!” Tilly gushes. The newlyweds are feigning interest as she continues but they’re really more focused on what’s going on beneath the table. It’s a wicked game they’re playing as his fingers creep up her flesh. He can feel warm heat radiating off her and it’s only seconds later when he understands that something’s different. It takes all his willpower not to groan at the realization that she’s not wearing any underwear. Thank goodness he’s wearing loose shorts because he’s half-hard at the thought. He brushes one finger against her and he hears the tiniest gasp from her but he doesn’t dare look. If they lock eyes, he’s sure they’ll be running out of there without explanation. Instead, he keeps his eyes on Tilly and Duncan but his fingers on Lizzie.

“I have the most splendid idea!” Tilly exclaims. “Duncan and I had set up a day cruise around the island tomorrow with lunch and drinks and all the other goodies. Why don’t you join us? Duncan, do you like that idea?”

“It’s perfect,” Duncan smiles at her. “But it’s quite alright if you say no.”

“We didn’t see nearly enough of this place on our first go around,” Tilly says.

“Yes!” Lizzie says, a bit powerfully and William holds back another smirk. If Tilly and Duncan caught that, they surely don’t acknowledge it. William knows she’s right at the edge of losing her willpower and he’s not far behind. “What time?”

“Late in the morning. I just love to sleep in on holiday,” Tilly says. “Around 11.”

“Sounds great,” William says.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Tilly asks. “You’re looking a little peaked.”

“Mmmhmm,” Lizzie nods quickly, forcing a smile. “Still…getting used to this tropical weather. Much different than San Francisco.”

“You never want to overdo it in the beginning,” Tilly says kindly. “You don’t want to end up like Justin and Natalie.”

“Nope,” Lizzie says a bit strained, clenching her jaw as William uses a little more pressure.

“Would you like to go back to the villa?” William asks, looking at her for the first time since they’ve started. They both see the heat in their eyes and desire flashes between them.

“Very much,” Lizzie says, biting her lip. She almost whimpers as William takes his hand away and pulls her dress back to her knees. “It was really nice to meet you. Thank you for inviting me to breakfast.”

“And on the cruise tomorrow,” William says as Lizzie gets up. “We’re looking forward to it.”

“It will be our pleasure,” Duncan waves him off. William strategically stands up and immediately turns away from the couple to avoid any embarrassment. “Feel better, luv.”

“Thank you,” Lizzie says, smiling at him before William starts nudging her to the door.

“See you tomorrow!” Tilly says cheerily, waving as the two of them walk out. It takes the rest of Lizzie and William’s strength to wait until they round the corner to sprint to their golf cart.

“Think they’ll actually show?” Duncan asks Tilly.

“With the way they were looking at each other?” Tilly asks, giving him a look. “We certainly didn’t do much on _our_ honeymoon.”

~~~~~~~~~

“Thank god you drove the cart,” Lizzie gasps as William shuts the gate behind them. She’s immediately pushed against the gate and he swoops in to kiss her. Lizzie slides her hands under his shirt, feeling the heat rise of his back. “Wouldn’t have made it far.”

“Not at all,” William murmurs against her neck, turning them around. He leads her backwards to the door as he nibbles on her neck, Lizzie bunching and pulling up his shirt. She grunts as she’s pressed hard against their front door and William blindly fishes for the key in his pocket, still kissing up her neck.

“Do you know how evil you are?” Lizzie whimpers as he drags his tongue to the spot behind her ear. She becomes more desperate to get his clothes off and William fumbles with the lock. They practically stumble inside and he slams the door, helping Lizzie by practically ripping his shirt off over his head. She quickly removes her sandals and tosses them aside.

“Almost as evil as you,” William smirks as she pushes him against the door. He kicks his shoes off while she unbuttons and unzips his shorts. She giggles as he shimmies out of them, his hands too busy pulling off her dress and tossing it across the room. “No bra either. What are you doing to me, woman?”

“Making it easier for you,” Lizzie grins as he spins them around and pushes her against the door. She pushes his boxer briefs down and he completely removes them before bending down to kiss her again. It’s full of passion and Lizzie hums as he pulls her against his naked body, his arms wrapped tightly around her as she stands on her toes. Then he slides his hands to her thighs and she gasps as he lifts her up, both lustfully gazing at each other as she wraps her legs around him.

They are both aching for each other already so when William presses her against the door again, Lizzie sighs in anticipation. He presses himself against her opening and then loosens his grip on her just enough that she glides onto him. Lizzie tangles her fingers in his hair and moans as he buries himself deep inside her. She tightens her legs around his torso and moans as he thrusts into her. It feels so good but she wants so much more and she can tell that he does too.

“Will!” Lizzie cries out as he steps away from the door. She’s never been more turned on by his strength than right now as he slowly walks them to the table. He lifts her up a few inches and then lets her slide back down onto him with each step. Whimpers and moans tumble from her lips and her nails dig harder into his scalp. They reach the round table and he sets her down, holding onto her hips as he speeds up their rhythm. Lizzie puts one hand flat behind her on the table while her other slides to the back of his neck. She pulls him in closer and they share a deep kiss. Lizzie sucks on his tongue and he groans, tightening his grip on her. He hits a particularly deep spot and Lizzie throws her head back with a deep cry.

“You’re so gorgeous,” William whispers huskily and Lizzie bites her lip as he starts circling her clit with his thumb. She pulls him closer and his forehead rests against hers, neither breaking eye contact.

“Oh god. Bedroom!” Lizzie pleads as a powerful jolt of pleasure hits her core. William quickly lifts her up and she throws her arms around him once more as he hurries to the bed, thankful the doors are still wide open. She gives him a dark look and he knows exactly what she wants. He turns them around at the last second and he falls to the bed with Lizzie on top. She immediately picks the fast paced rhythm back up and William brings a hand up to gently massage one breast. She grabs his other hand and brings it back to where they’re joined. Lizzie’s leaning into his touch as she rocks her hips with his and she doesn’t stand a chance. Her eyes slam shut and she presses her hands against his chest as she climaxes, gasping out his name as bliss courses through her body. The sight of Lizzie orgasming on top of William and feeling her pulsing around him sends him into a frenzy. He flips them over and takes control, thrusting hard into her as she claws at his back. It only takes a few strokes and he’s groaning as he climaxes, reveling the way Lizzie is holding onto him as the pleasure slowly subsides.

William gently pulls out of her and collapses onto his back, looking to Lizzie. Their breathing is ragged and his muscles are tired but he loved every second of it. She catches his stare and she grins as she looks back at him. After a moment, they both begin to laugh.

“I think we just caught up with the tally,” Lizzie laughs.

“We’re insatiable,” William says through his chuckling.

“I don’t see the problem,” Lizzie jokes, taking a deep breath.

“I can’t resist any part of you,” William says before adding. “Especially now that you’re my wife.”

“Good because I can’t resist any part of you,” Lizzie hums. “Way to step up your game there, Mr. Darcy.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Darcy,” William smirks at her.

“Do you think we made a bad impression on Tilly and Duncan?” Lizzie asks after a moment.

“Doubt it. Everybody loves you,” William says and she smiles at him. “Besides, we newlyweds.”

“So why not test out a little debauchery under the noses of people we just met?” Lizzie raises her eyebrow at him.

“Exactly,” William grins.

 

* * *

 

 _Saturday, February 7th_  

“I don’t know what I should wear,” Lizzie says, staring at her clothes laid out on the bed while wearing her black satin robe. William comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.

“Nothing,” William says near her ear.

“So not helpful,” Lizzie chuckles as he kisses her earlobe.

“On the contrary,” William hums. “It is _very_ helpful to me.”

“Did the shower do nothing to abate your craving?” Lizzie teases.

“You’re the one who has woken me up the past three days before the sun,” William says, kissing the spot behind her ear.

“My body is rebelling against the time change,” Lizzie pouts, leaning into him.

“We’re just going to have to fix that,” William says.

“How?” Lizzie asks.

“I’ll think of something. You’re not the only clever one in this marriage,” William says.

“If you’re so clever then tell me what I should wear,” Lizzie says, glancing back at him.

“Let’s see,” William says as he looks at everything laid out on the bed. “I’ll obviously have to help you apply sunscreen so you don’t burn.”

“Obviously,” Lizzie snorts.

“This dress with a bathing suit underneath. Just in case,” William says, holding up a long, sleeveless multi-colored dress. “Then your hat and sunglasses with some sandals and you will look absolutely gorgeous.”

“You still don’t think the hat makes me look like my mom?” Lizzie asks, scrunching her nose.

“I told you I loved it when you bought it,” William says with a smile, bringing a hand up to her arm and rubbing it. “Besides, it’s perfect for the sun and protecting your lovely skin.”

“Thank you,” Lizzie says. “By the way, Fitz did a good job. I’m loving the way you look in those shorts. I think a shirt would totally ruin it though.”

“Clothes ruin everything,” William says with a wink. He’s wearing a pair of navy blue boards shorts, which are more comfortable than he thought they would be. Fitz offered to accompany him when he said he needed to shop for a few things for the honeymoon. Once Fitz learned what William had _intended_ to bring, it turned into a full on shopping spree.

“We don’t need to make worse impressions on Tilly and Duncan by showing up naked,” Lizzie deadpans.

“If you insist,” William sighs dramatically and she giggles. “Blue or white?”

“Blue or white what?” Lizzie asks, quirking an eyebrow at him.

“For my shirt,” William says.

“White, for sure,” Lizzie replies. “If you happened to fall in the water, I’d be treated to a nicer view.”

“Such a wisecracker,” William smirks. “Maybe you should change to that white and green dress instead.”

“No deal,” Lizzie laughs.

~~~~~~~

“You made it!” Tilly says excitedly as William and Lizzie walk towards them on the dock, hand in hand.

“We apologize if we’re a little late,” William says. “Lizzie couldn’t find the camera.”

“It’s barely five after,” Duncan checks his watch. “We only arrived ten minutes ago.”

“I feel less guilty then,” Lizzie says and William smiles at her.

“It’s just the four of us anyhow,” Tilly reassures her. “ _They_ wait for _us_.”

“I like that,” Lizzie says brightly.

“Let’s board, shall we?” Duncan suggests.

~~~~~~~~

William and Lizzie are thoroughly enjoying their day with Tilly and Duncan. They cruise around the island a handful of times and are treated to a thorough history of it from the steward. Lizzie snaps pictures every so often before William steals the camera from her, taking as many pictures of her as he can while she tries to grab it back. Soon enough, lunch is served and it’s a delicious array of locally caught seafood as well as the island’s own fruits and vegetables. The conversation between the two couples never seems to stall and Tilly and Duncan are eventually told the longer version of how Lizzie and William started dating.

As the afternoon passes, the boat is taken further out from the island for some fishing. They learn that Duncan is an avid fisherman and happily offers to teach William. While the steward is setting up their poles, curiosity gets the best of Lizzie and she joins in. Tilly chooses to sit back and relax, taking the camera from Lizzie to document the experience.

“Have you ever fished before, Lizzie?” Duncan asks after they’ve been fishing in the calm waters for a while.

“One time when I was little,” Lizzie says, sitting next to William. “My dad didn’t have the patience to teach us three girls though. My younger sister kept whining about how bored she was and my older sister was afraid of hurting the fish. He quickly gave up and we went swimming instead.”

“It’s eerie how well I can picture that,” William chuckles and Lizzie gives him a playful smile.

“And you, William? Ever fished?” Duncan asks.

“A few times with my father,” William says and Lizzie gently caresses his arm. He looks at her warmly and leans over to kiss her temple.

“How long has it been?” Duncan asks and creases appear on William’s forehead as he tries to remember.

“It’s been…forever. Maybe eighteen years,” William says after a moment. “My parents were busy people but they always made time for me and my sister.”

“That’s the right way to do it,” Duncan says simply. “I’ve taught all our children to fish. Tilly taught them all how to cook.”

“Everybody should know how to cook,” Tilly pipes up. “Only Rhys decided to actually make a career out of it.”

“How old are your children, Tilly?” Lizzie asks. “You said your two oldest sent you here?”

“Libby is 36. She’s a barrister! She and her partner have been together seven years,” Tilly gushes. “They just recently adopted the sweetest little boy.”

“We are too young to be grandparents,” Duncan shakes his head.

“Get used to it, darling,” Tilly teases. “Jasper is 34 and he’s a doctor. Married for 5 years now.”

“And they have a baby on the way,” Duncan adds.

“I think I can hear my mom seething with jealousy from here,” Lizzie says and William laughs. “She’s wanted grandchildren for years now. My oldest sister, Jane, just got married last April. I think my mom expected at least one by now.”

“Patience is key,” Tilly says. “We wanted kids but I wanted to wait until I was at least 21. Wouldn’t you know it? Two weeks after my 21st birthday, I found out I was pregnant with Libby.”

“Technically you made your goal,” William offers, glancing over his shoulder at her.

“True,” Tilly smiles. “Our next is Rhys. He just turned 30 and is practically still a newlywed! Got married last June. His wife works for the BBC and he's a part-time writer there. He spends the rest of his time cooking.”

“That’s pretty awesome!” Lizzie says, giving William an impressed look.

“I love everything he writes,” Tilly coos before continuing. “Then there’s Rebecca. She’s 18 and just started University.”

“18?”

“Where is she going?” Lizzie and William ask at the same time.

“She was a bit of a surprise,” Duncan says, Lizzie and William both nodding when they understand.

“Cambridge! She’s the smartest little thing,” Tilly beams.

“You certainly sound proud of your kids,” Lizzie says.

“Wouldn’t you be?” Tilly asks. William glances at Lizzie and sees a hint of a smile, most likely mirroring his own. “Every parent should be proud of their kids, no matter what.”

“That’s what I would—”

Lizzie feels a tug on her line and stops talking, unsure of what to do. She waits a moment and feels the tug again and she sits straight up.

“Ummm, I think I got a bite,” Lizzie says to nobody in particular. The steward comes over and starts talking her through it. William completely abandons his own line to watch Lizzie. It takes a few minutes as she reels in the line and then gives a little. Tilly is ready with the camera and Lizzie is practically bouncing in her seat as she pulls the line out of the water with a fish flopping around on the line.

“Oh my god, Lizzie!” William exclaims as the steward helps her pull a fish that’s nearly a foot and a half long out of the water. “Nice catch!”

“Lucky try,” Lizzie smiles widely at him. “What kind of fish is this?”

“A bonito. Very common around these parts,” the steward says.

“Quick, Tilly! Take some pictures!” Lizzie says, holding the wriggling fish in her hands. Tilly takes a handful of photos before William joins in with her, looking just as proud. Then the steward carefully unhooks the line from the fish and Lizzie tosses it back in the ocean, William giving her a long congratulatory kiss afterwards.

“Wow. I think that’s enough excitement to last the whole day,” Lizzie says, brushing hair out of her face. “Oh lord. My hands smell.”

“Come on. Let’s go wash your hands. I’m sure there’s some lemon around here that we can rub on them as well,” Tilly says.

“Lemon?” Lizzie asks, following her.

“It helps mask the smell in a jiffy,” Duncan replies, not moving from his fishing spot.

“The more you know,” Lizzie shrugs.

“Lizzie, are you done?” William asks, holding onto her pole.

“I can’t top that,” Lizzie nods before grinning. “But let’s see if _you_ can.”

“A challenge I can’t back down from,” William grins back at her.

~~~~~~~~

“I hope you don’t get all pouty,” Lizzie says. She and William are walking far behind Tilly and Duncan towards the main house. After a long day on the boat, they finally decided to return back to the island. Tilly and Duncan were going to eat dinner while Lizzie and William decided to pick up a basket of food before returning to their villa.

“And why would I get all pouty? Because my fish got away?” William asks. “I still had the best catch.”

“How do you figure?” Lizzie asks, raising an eyebrow. She sees the tiniest smirk appearing at the corner of his lips before he slides an arm around her back and surprises her by pulling her towards him.

“Because I got you,” William smiles down at her.

Lizzie laughs and rolls her eyes at William. “We got each other,” she hums. He bows his head and kisses her softly, tightening his hold around her. When their kiss ends, he presses his lips against her forehead and hears a happy sigh from Lizzie.

“I had a really good time today,” William says, pulling back and looking down at her.

“Me too,” Lizzie smiles at him. “Let’s get dinner and go back to our place. I’d like to spend the rest of the day with just my husband.”

“Gladly,” William says as she steps out of his hold. He takes her hand and they walk the rest of the way towards the house.

While William is ordering dinner for their picnic basket, Lizzie asks the kitchen for a few pieces of lettuce after she spots one of the giant tortoises on the grass outside. When William comes back out, he sees Lizzie sitting cross-legged in front of a tortoise and feeding it pieces of lettuce. It brings a smile to his face to see how much she’s enjoying herself over the littlest things. He pulls out the camera and takes a few pictures before she spots him, smiling up at him when she does. She hands him some lettuce and he does the same thing, both of them chuckling at the tortoise stretching its neck for more. Pretty soon, their dinner basket is ready and they’re heading off to their villa.

~~~~~~~~

William and Lizzie enjoy their dinner on the terrace at their table under the thatched roof while watching the sky darken before them. After the stimulating day that they’ve had, they’re reveling in each other’s quiet company. Once they’ve cleaned everything from dinner, Lizzie pulls William to one of the lounge chairs and he readjusts it to be almost flat. They both lie down with Lizzie resting her head on his in the crook of his shoulder, gazing up at the night sky.

“The stars are so bright here,” Lizzie says softly.

“It helps that we’re on a remote island,” William says.

“We keep picking places that are in the middle of nowhere,” Lizzie says.

“We just like our privacy,” William chuckles.

“There’s a lot of perks to privacy,” Lizzie smiles and William nods in agreement. They lay there in silence for a few minutes while William strokes her hair. “I still can’t believe I caught a fish.”

“That was pretty remarkable,” William says. “I never thought we’d go fishing on our honeymoon.”

“If Tilly hadn’t taken pictures, I don’t think our friends would believe us,” Lizzie says, glancing over at him.

“I’m really glad that they invited us,” William says, smiling at her.

“Me too. It was really nice getting to know them,” Lizzie says. “Four children and all so successful. Can you imagine?”

“Maybe not four,” William says. “But I could see ours doing just as well.”

“Because Darcys strive for the best,” Lizzie says. “As long as they’re happy.”

“Exactly,” William says, pausing for a moment before speaking again. “Do you want to play a game?”

“Sure,” Lizzie says. “Is it physical or mental?”

“Mental,” William says.

“Damn. I was hoping to dominate you physically,” Lizzie teases, waggling her eyebrows.

“Don’t rule it out for later,” William smirks. “Now you must bring your wits about you.”

“I’m intrigued, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie says. “Do tell.”

“It’s really very simple, Mrs. Darcy,” William says with a playful tone. “We tell each other where we see ourselves in five years.”

“Are there rules? Is this just our personal lives or can it include professional? Does it have to be realistic or can I blow things out of proportion? Do we include our friends and family or is it just us?” Lizzie asks, giving him a cheeky look.

“If you want to get that specific,” William laughs. “Everything is fair game.”

“This sounds like fun,” Lizzie says as turns onto her side, wiggling in closer to him and resting a hand on his chest. “Save us for last.”

“The best part, of course,” William says and she smiles at him again.

“Let’s see. Five years from now,” Lizzie says, scrunching her face up in a cute way. “I think we both know where Jane and Bing will be.”

“A gaggle of kids,” William says simply and Lizzie laughs.

“Who would take care of them at home?” Lizzie asks. “I’m sure Jane would be up to her ears in fabric with designing her clothing line as well as the kids’ clothes.”

“All I know is that Bing really wants to be a dad,” William says and Lizzie makes a little throaty noise. “I vaguely recall him blurting it out at my bachelor party.”

“I still don’t know everything that happened at your party,” Lizzie says.

“And I know nothing about yours,” William says, giving her a pointed look. “Another time.”

“Right,” Lizzie says. “So anyway, Jane has always been the most maternal between us.”

“I think you are, especially with Lydia. I’ve told you that before,” William looks at her.

“I know,” Lizzie says, taking a small breath. “I’m just saying she’s the most prepared. She can only resist so much pressure from my mom before it gets to her. Kids and fancy clothes are what I see five years down the line for Jane and Bing.”

“I think we agree on that vision,” William says. “Who else is easy to predict?”

“Fitz and Brandon,” Lizzie says as if it’s obvious. “They will still be happily married and far too nosy for their own good.”

“Sounds about right,” William chuckles.

“Which will make them really good uncles,” Lizzie adds warmly.

“I expect nothing less,” William says. “Fitz was a _huge_ help with Gigi when our parents passed away. He’s always been around and it’s part of the reason why they’re such good friends.”

“That’s why I think he would be a good uncle,” Lizzie says. He smiles at her and leans over, kissing the top of her head. “So, speaking of Gigi…”

“I don’t want to think about it,” William says with a pained look.

“Listen, she’s going to get married eventually. Whether it’s with Sidney or some other random guy, she’s going to find someone who wants to spend their life with her,” Lizzie says. “She wanted that so much for you and look where we are.”

“I want her to be this happy,” William says softly. “I’ve watched her grow and it just surprises me how incredibly strong she is.”

“Because you had a big hand in that,” Lizzie says, poking his chest. “Wherever she finds herself in five years, it will be in a good place.”

“Yea,” William sighs. “Now I get to turn the tables on you. Where do you see Lydia?”

“She’s a mystery for me,” Lizzie shrugs. “She’s graduating in May and that opens up so many possibilities for her. Her moving out and living by herself is a really big step. It would be awesome if she decided to come to San Francisco within those five years though.”

“And if she did, she has at least two job offers already,” William says teasingly.

“Of course” Lizzie chuckles.

“Plus, there’s Adam,” William adds. “She had that lunch date with him. I wonder how that went.”

“It was breakfast and she said she wasn’t sure about him,” Lizzie says with a slight frown.

“No. I’m pretty sure she told me they were going out to lunch last Sunday,” William says. “I asked when she and Mary were going to head back and she said later in the afternoon because of Adam.”

“I…did not know that,” Lizzie says, giving him a surprised look.

“Interesting,” William says. “We may have to keep an eye on your Romeo.”

“I guess so,” Lizzie says.

“Who else is left besides us?” William asks.

“Charlotte and Sam!” Lizzie perks up. “They’re _sooo_ moving in together soon.”

“Because you have the inside scoop,” William chuckles.

“I know my bestie. She doesn’t consider these things lightly,” Lizzie says. “In five years for her? Still crazy successful with Collins & Collins & Lu and maybe even married.”

“I don’t see them getting married any time soon though,” William says. “I’m sure Sam wants to finish school and be settled down professionally first.”

“Of course! It’s not like I think they would get married tomorrow,” Lizzie says. “It would probably be in three or four years, at least.”

“I can see that for both of them,” William says, smiling a little.

“Did we forget anybody?” Lizzie asks.

“Your parents,” William says.

“Jane’s taken care of them with the gaggle of kids. They’re busy enough,” Lizzie replies, making William laugh.

“Then that just leaves us,” William says, his voice full of warmth. “Professional or personal first?”

“Professional,” Lizzie says. “And I’m going for the blown out of proportion version first.”

“This should be good,” William grins at her.

“Okay. You ready?” Lizzie asks, seeing William nod. “In five years, DEP is thriving.. We’ve relocated to a building that rivals the Google headquarters. We have a number of book publishing companies like Penguin Classics and Scholastic and Bloomsbury clamoring at our feet for contracts. We’re up to our ears in subscribers and ad execs and there’s so much money that I don’t even know what to do with it all. And you know, PD is doing great as well. Domino is a household name and more people are using it than Skype. Every app that you come out with gets a million downloads within a month.”

“Wow,” William chuckles. “That is certainly some future, Lizzie.”

“Thank you. Thank you very much,” Lizzie says, smiling goofily at him.

“I’m going to work off that and tell you what I see five years down the line,” William and Lizzie twists her body a little, focusing her gaze on him. “There’s no doubt that your company will thrive. I also see you moving from your floor to your own building…but probably a one or two story at the most. As for those contracts with those publishing companies, you should seriously think about that. It’s a _really_ good idea, Lizzie.”

“You think?” Lizzie asks.

“Absolutely,” William smiles at her. “Consider it for down the road.”

“I just may,” Lizzie says.

“And your vision of PD is pretty much on track with what we’re hoping for,” William smirks. “The million downloads is a bit much but nicely done.”

“Now the best for last,” Lizzie hums.

“In five years,” William starts, taking her left hand and rubbing his thumb across her rings. “We’re still blissfully happy about being married.”

“That’s an easy one,” Lizzie chuckles.

“Still falling madly in love with you on a daily basis,” William continues.

“I will be too,” Lizzie says, quickly kissing his cheek.

“And…” William pauses. “We have a least one child by then.”

“One tiny human who looks like a miniature version of you or me,” Lizzie smiles. “I’d like that very much.”

“Actually, I think I could add to that and say we’re probably seriously thinking about having our second,” William says. “Or maybe even putting it into practice.”

“That depends on how painful my first delivery is. I may just quit right then and there,” Lizzie says sarcastically.

“Unlikely,” William says with a snort. “You led a board meeting with a ruptured appendix!”

“That was stupid of me though,” Lizzie says, frowning.

“Still, you’re so much stronger than you realize,” William says. “And for the record, I’ll be there the whole time.”

“I’d hope so,” Lizzie says, moving and resting her head back on his shoulder. She begins to circle the buttons of his shirt and he watches her movements. “Do you think we’d have a boy or a girl first?”

“I really don’t know. I would be beyond thrilled with either,” William says quietly.

“I think you’ll be a complete mess if we have a girl,” Lizzie says lightheartedly. “You’ll probably spoil her more than me.”

“Or just as much,” William replies. “I’ll be a mess no matter what. I can barely handle Gigi growing up before my eyes. Our own flesh and blood? I can’t put it into words right now.”

“I don’t think I can either,” Lizzie murmurs. “I’m so glad we got married.”

“ _So_ glad,” William smiles.

“You are the perfect partner in crime to raise kids with,” Lizzie says. “When we feel ready, of course.”

“Can’t wait,” William hums. “I can imagine, as you put it, a tiny human with dark brown hair running around and filling our home with the sounds of laughter.”

“Or my genes will beat up yours and they’ll have red hair,” Lizzie jokes.

“I’d be happy with that too,” William says. “I’m going to love them no matter whose genes are victorious.”

“That’s all I need to hear,” Lizzie says with a breath. “I’m pretty sure our genes are going to mix really well.”

“That’s a given,” William chuckles, kissing the top of her head.

“Cutest kids ever,” Lizzie grins at him. “I love you, you know.”

“I love you, too,” William says. “I adore how much you light up every time I say it.”

“I really like hearing you say it,” Lizzie says.

“Then I’ll never stop,” William hums. Lizzie sighs and curls into his body before William keeps her in his embrace. The two of them lie there for a few minutes and watch the stars twinkling above them, enjoying the sounds of the birds whistling through the trees.

“So, what now?” William asks, glancing down at her.

“Well, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie starts. “There is something.”

“Yeeesss, Mrs, Darcy?” William replies in a silly tone.

“I’ve had this craving,” Lizzie says. “For, well, most of the day.”

“Most of the day, huh?” William asks.

“Mmhmm,” Lizzie says.

“Now, are you having a craving or are you having withdrawals?” William asks with a glimmer in his eyes. “Is this something that you’ve had a lot of in the past few days?”

“I would say that,” Lizzie says, giggling under her breath. “I think it’s a mixture between a withdrawal and a craving.”

“You need to seek _immediate_ help then,” William says dramatically. “May I be of assistance?”

“I could definitely use your help, sir,” Lizzie says, sitting up and grinning over her shoulder. William sits up as she stands from the chair and keeps his focus on her. “I do hope you know what to do. It’s getting worse by the minute.”

“Don’t worry, ma’am,” William smirks as he stands up. “I’m well versed in these matters.”

“That’s wonderful. I’d hate to be left with any…lingering symptoms,” Lizzie says, licking her lips.

“I can guarantee…” William pauses, eying her up and down. “Complete satisfaction.”

“Just what I need. What are you waiting for?” Lizzie asks lowly. She squeaks as he bends down, grabs her by the legs and throws her over his shoulder.

“Nothing at all,” William rumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! 56 pages for only 5 days! 
> 
> Huge thanks to Teresa for betaing another beast so soon after the wedding chapter. I'm sure it won't be the only one. More thanks to Sarah, who is constantly helping me out when I'm stuck with something.
> 
> There's plenty more to come! My honeymoon outline barely has a dent in it :)


	51. Testing the Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The honeymoon continues and William and Lizzie have trouble staying dry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long (aka 51 pages) chapter ready for you! Enjoy it!

_Sunday, February 8th_

There’s a distinct aroma of freshly brewed coffee hitting William’s senses and he inhales deeply as he opens his eyes. He reaches for Lizzie next to him, only to realize that she’s not even in bed. He throws the sheets off himself, runs his hands through his hair as his feet hit the wood floor and puts on his glasses. Once his eyes focus, he sees Lizzie across the bungalow in the dining room with her back to him. William stands up and stretches for a moment before readjusting his boxer briefs and heading towards her. She must hear him coming because she doesn’t even jump when he slides his arms around her.

“Morning sleepyhead,” Lizzie says as he kisses her shoulder. “I got us breakfast.”

“Morning,” William murmurs. “What time is it?”

“7:40,” Lizzie says, turning around in his arms. She stands on her tiptoes and he holds her close as they share a slow kiss. He smiles at her as they pull away and Lizzie grabs a cup of coffee, handing it to him.

“And how long have you been up this time?” William asks as he sits down.

“An hour and a half or so,” Lizzie shrugs, sitting down across from him. “And before you say anything, I really didn’t want to wake you up. You looked so peaceful and comfortable.”

“Still,” William says, frowning. “By the time your body adjusts, we’ll be heading to England.”

“You said you’d figure out a way,” Lizzie says a bit smugly. “Besides, I was productive.”

“Ordering us breakfast?” William asks, lifting the cover of his plate to reveal French toast lightly covered in powdered sugar, eggs and fresh fruit.

“That’s obvious,” Lizzie says, throwing a grape at him. He actually catches it in his mouth and she laughs in surprise. “I finished my book, for one.”

“I assume they got together in the end,” William says, taking a sip of coffee.

“It was a nail biter for a while but they got there,” Lizzie says. “Then I went on a short walk.”

“You were quiet as a mouse. I didn’t hear you at all,” William says, raising his eyebrows.

“I told you. I really didn’t want you to wake up,” Lizzie replies. “I started getting hungry so I went to the main house and ordered breakfast for us, hoping you’d wake up soon or be awake by the time I got back. I talked to Nasir while I was waiting for everything and I signed us up to go diving at 9:30.”

“Diving?” William asks, a bit surprised.

“Well, I actually wanted the details about snorkeling and he said the scuba diving here is a must. He assured me that they have instructors for us beginners. Depending on how well we do, we may stay in the more shallow waters,” Lizzie says. “Sooo we’ll have a short lesson and then we can go out in the water.”

“I’ve actually gone scuba diving a handful of times,” William says. “Mainly in Buenos Aires with Fitz and Gigi.”

“Of course,” Lizzie rolls her eyes playfully.

“I’ll take you there,” William chuckles. “We have plenty of anniversaries, birthdays and holidays we’ll be celebrating over the next several decades.”

“I hope it’s more like seven or eight decades,” Lizzie says with a glint in her eyes.

“You get the rest of my life,” William replies warmly. Lizzie breaks out into a big smile and reaches across the table to grab his hand, giving it a little squeeze. He lifts up their joined hands and kisses her knuckles as he gazes at her for a few moments before letting go of her hand.

“We need to eat up and store up some energy,” Lizzie says before adding. “I want to stop by the main house and buy an underwater camera. That’s one thing I forgot to get.”

“I almost always forgot to take pictures when I went scuba diving,” William says, cutting up his French toast.

“Really, I just want to document you in a wet suit,” Lizzie grins.

“I’m just going to have to purchase a camera for myself because I know you won’t share,” William says, the corners of his lips curling up. “And I want photographic evidence of you in a wet suit as well.”

“Only if you’re quick enough,” Lizzie says playfully.

~~~~~~~~

Once William and Lizzie are ready to go and they’ve bought their underwater cameras from the main house, they head down to the harbor for their scuba lesson. Lizzie starting giggling as they both get into their warm water shorty wetsuits. She has to jump a few times to get hers completely on and William grabs the camera, taking a picture of the moment. After they’ve flirtatiously helped each other zip up the backs, their instructor goes over every important detail for the better part of the next hour. When they are both equipped, they do a dry run before getting onto the boat. It’s only a quick boat ride from the dock and their instructor is giving them one last set of instructions before masks are adjusted, flippers are put on and tanks are double checked.

Lizzie jumps into the turquoise blue waters first, William jumps in next and their instructor is right behind them. He gives them signals and they are following him under the surface of the water moments later. A group of sea turtles swim slowly under them and Lizzie manages to get a picture of them. They swim over coral reefs where tiny fish swim in and out and around them. The morning zooms by underwater. Manta rays swim above them and a school of fish swirls around Lizzie at one point. William is the most excited about capturing that moment, hoping it turns out as amazing as it looked. Soon enough, they’re ending their session and calling it a day.

“I can’t believe how beautiful it is down there!” Lizzie says, taking in a deep breath for the first time again.

“That was amazing. Buenos Aires is nothing compared to this,” William replies, wading towards the boat. “I’m so happy you set this up.”

“Did you see the reef shark?” Lizzie asks after she’s pulled into the boat.

“What? You saw a shark? Nooo,” William says in disbelief.

“It was a little one. Paolo was even signing towards it!” Lizzie exclaims. “How did you not see it?”

“I have no idea,” William says, carefully shrugging off his equipment. “There was so much to see. Did you get a picture?”

“Yea but it might be blurry,” Lizzie says, sighing in relief as William helps her take off her equipment. “Thank you. That was nice in the water but heavy on land. My shoulders are aching.”

“I’ll give you a massage later,” William says, both of them sitting down as the boat starts again, heading back to the dock.

“That sounds perfect!” Lizzie replies happily. “I may just return the favor. I can’t leave my husband hangin’ like that.”

“Thank you very much,” William says, leaning over and kissing her cheek. “Mmm. Salty.”

“Yea…A shower is a definite before we do anything else. Even though I’m practically starving,” Lizzie says, pushing away her wet hair.

“We worked up an appetite for sure,” William says, glancing towards the island. “I have an idea--let me take care of our meal. You can get in the shower first.”

“I can hear the gears turning in your head,” Lizzie teases, nudging his shoulder.

“My robotic tendencies still slip out on rare occasion,” William says and she snorts. “You’re married to me now so you’ll just have to get used to it.”

“Already have,” Lizzie smiles back at him.

~~~~~~~~~

“Lizzie? Almost ready?” William asks, rolling up the linen sleeves of his pale blue button up to his elbows.

“Yea,” Lizzie replies, emerging from the bathroom as she ties the straps of her orange floral print dress behind her neck. “Where are we going again?”

“You look beautiful,” William says, looking up and smiling at her.

“You like?” Lizzie asks, turning in a circle for him. “I don’t usually wear orange but Gigi insisted I try it on. It’s so comfortable and cheery.”

“It’s fantastic on you,” William reassures her.

“Thank you, Will,” Lizzie says. “You’re looking really nice too.”

“We’re going to have to get something nice for Fitz. I would have been stifling otherwise,” William says, glancing down to his khaki pants.

“Or you could just walk around in your boxers the whole time. I’d have to match,” Lizzie jokes, walking up to him.

“You wouldn’t mind that at all,” William says, raising his eyebrow.

“My husband can make anything look good,” Lizzie says with a smirk, placing her hands on his chest.

“I can say the same thing about my wife,” William replies lowly, sliding his hands around her waist.

“We may be biased,” Lizzie murmurs as he inches down closer to her lips.

“We’re the only two who matter in this marriage,” William says before kissing her. After a long and slow kiss, they pull away and beam dorkily at each other.

“Okay. I really am starving,” Lizzie says, patting his shoulder before hurrying over to slip on her sandals. “We need to get going to wherever we’re going before I start to get cranky.”

“Well, we definitely don’t want that,” William replies as they start walking towards the door. “Oh! Don’t forget the camera.”

“Now I’m hungry _and_ intrigued,” Lizzie says, running back into the bedroom to grab it.

~~~~~~~~~

It’s only a short drive in their golf cart before William is leading Lizzie, hand in hand, down a cleared path through tall banyan trees. They reach their destination and the two of them just stand there a moment, taking in the astonishment of the treehouse built high up in one of the oldest and largest banyan trees on the island.

“One of the perks I love about this island is that it’s so easy to set up meals anywhere you want,” William says, glancing to Lizzie.

“Tilly and Duncan loved it,” Lizzie replies, starting to walk towards the wooden stairs. “If there was a restaurant like this near San Francisco, it would probably take months to get a reservation. This took you the amount of time I was in the shower.”

“I would pull strings if you were dying to go,” William says as they begin the climb up the stairs to the top.

“Of course you would,” Lizzie chuckles. “It’s a good thing neither of us are afraid of heights.”

“True. Are you going to be okay with all our feathered friends being so much closer?” William asks.

“I only don’t like seagulls and pigeons. Lydia blew that out of proportion,” Lizzie says, waving it off. “I can’t believe you remember that.”

“I remember everything. Just like you,” William smiles at her. “And why those two?”

“They’re assholes,” Lizzie says and William lets out a loud cackle. “They get all in your face and never leave you alone!”

“Luckily there are no pigeons and seagulls around these trees,” William says as they reach the last set of stairs. “Just the Magpie robin and others finding a home here.”

“You sound like the website,” Lizzie teases.

They reach the top of the stairs of the treehouse and find a waiter standing next to a table covered in a white cloth with hibiscus flowers as the centerpiece. Chilled glasses of water and an unopened bottle of wine await the two of them and the waiter greets them before William helps Lizzie into her seat. The set menu is explained in detail and then he opens the bottle of white wine for the two of them, pouring them each a glass before giving them some time alone.

“I wonder how many times we’ll toast each other on this honeymoon,” Lizzie says, swirling her wine.

“Every single time,” William replies, holding up his glass.

“Well then,” Lizzie says, holding up her glass as well. “Here’s to us being awesome and eating in a bonafide treehouse.”

“Well said, Mrs. Darcy,” William chuckles, clinking their glasses together.

“Thank you, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie beams before taking a sip of her wine.

William and Lizzie take advantage of their exquisite view of the tree tops and ocean, taking pictures of birds that occasionally land on the railing close to them and of each other. Each dish is better than the last and their waiter seems to be in tune with them, knowing exactly when they’re ready for their next course. The sensation of being so high up between the trees only seems to enhance the intimate atmosphere between William and Lizzie in their private arboreal retreat. Once dessert is served, their waiter bows out for good and lets them know they can stay as long as they’d like to enjoy their last plate and the view. William watches Lizzie as she takes the first bite out of her chocolate tart and she looks like she’s in heaven as soon as the fork touches her lips.

“Oh…oh wow,” Lizzie moans after a few moments, opening her eyes to catch William’s stare once more. “Try it! It’s _so_ good.”

William hesitantly breaks his gaze and takes a bite out of his own chocolate tart, softly moaning at the flavors hitting his palate.

“Told you,” Lizzie says. “I would take these home if I could. They are amazing.”

“A perfect dessert to end a faultless meal,” William says, taking another bite.

“I have yet to eat anything _bad_ on this island,” Lizzie says. “It’s all so fresh and…I don’t even know. I love it. I loved this meal and eating it right here. I love this island and being here with you.”

“Me too,” William says with a warm smile, placing his hand on top of her free one. “Everything about today has been remarkable here with you.”

“You know what else?” Lizzie starts and William looks at her expectantly. “No matter where we would have honeymooned, it would have been remarkable because I would be with you. We could have gone to Antarctica and I would have been so happy!”

“There would be significantly less to _do_ in Antarctica, Lizzie, and significantly more clothing to wear,” William laughs.

“But it’s the company that matters,” Lizzie says, giving him a dorky look and shrugging her shoulders. “Do you get it? I don’t know. It’s probably the thin air from being up in these trees that’s making me talk all cheesy.”

“You’re just in a good mood and saying what’s on your mind,” William says, shaking his head. “Or I’m rubbing off on you too much. You’re also stealing my lines.”

“Probably a bit of both,” Lizzie says. “I’m glad you thought of this.”

“Just think of how many other places on the island we can eat,” William replies. “We still have a romantic breakfast on the beach to plan.”

“Really looking forward to that one,” Lizzie smiles. “I can think of a few other things included in our honeymoon package that we haven’t gotten to yet.”

“We still have time,” William says. “We haven’t even been here an entire week yet.”

“Yea but it feels like whole days go by so quickly. We’ve pretty much spent most our afternoon up here,” Lizzie murmurs, looking out through the trees.

“And most of our morning underwater,” William adds. “But there’s still plenty of the daylight left.”

“You know what I want to do?” Lizzie says, turning back to him.

“What’s that?” William asks.

“Finish this crazy good dessert, go back to our villa and cash in on that massage you promised me,” Lizzie says with a cute smile.

“I think that can be arranged,” William says, quirking his eyebrow.

“And if you’re really good, I might just give you a tip,” Lizzie teases.

“I’ll make sure to use all my best moves then,” William grins.

 

* * *

 

_Monday, February 9 th_

_12:15 am_

William and Lizzie are both lying awake in bed and the only sounds audible are the occasional rustling of their sheets and the bugs outside, chirping in the darkness. Lizzie is lying on her stomach and resting her head on her arms, keeping her eyes on William. He’s lying on his side and resting his head on his hand, occasionally looking up to catch her gaze and subtly smiling. He’s pushed her camisole up to her rib cage and his fingers are lazily skimming across her skin, giving her goose bumps and a wave of warmth that’s spreading throughout her body at the same time.

It feels like a continuation of earlier this evening when William set up their bedroom and gave Lizzie a romantic massage. While she stripped down, he gathered all the candles in their villa and scattered them around the bedroom. He drew the curtains and then set the iPod to a relaxing playlist. She came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel and William was waiting by the bed for her, only wearing a pair of black shorts. At first, it made her giggle because he was acting like he was a professional and treating her like a client. As soon as he started massaging her scalp, she was a goner and it only improved from there.

“I’m surprised you’re still awake,” William practically whispers, bringing Lizzie back to the present.

“Mmmm,” Lizzie hums. “Wasn’t this your plan? Massage me into a coma so I’ll be up late enough? Then I’ll wake up at a normal time.”

“You still owe me a tip,” William says, moving onto his stomach and mirroring Lizzie’s position. “My clients don’t normally fall asleep.”

“What clients? Those hands are for me alone,” Lizzie says with a pout.

“How do you think I paid for this honeymoon?” William asks coyly.

“Ha ha. Very funny,” Lizzie says, sticking her tongue out at him.

“For the record, the massage was not part of my original plan,” William says. “I was very happy to give you said massage though.”

“If I hadn’t fallen asleep, I would have returned the favor,” Lizzie says, her lips twitching up.

“I’ll take an ‘IOU’, William smiles.

“So tell me,” Lizzie starts. “What is your plan?”

William is silent for a while. It doesn’t seem to faze Lizzie in the slightest. Whether he’s trying to find the words or is simply drawing things out, she’s patient with him. It’s one of the reasons why he loves her so much. She’s there when he’s ready.

“Let’s go for a swim,” William says, turning away and pulling himself to the edge of the bed.

“What?” Lizzie asks in confusion, abruptly moving from her comfortable position and sitting. “It’s after midnight.”

“And we have a private pool,” William replies as he stands up, opening the doors to outside. He quickly flips the deck switch, turning on the pool lights and the ones surrounding them on the terrace.

“This sounds like it would be coming out of my mouth,” Lizzie says, laughing quietly but not moving.

“Are you coming?” William asks. “A late night dip could be fun.”

“Yea. Alright,” Lizzie nods, perking up. “Let me just change into my bathing suit.”

“I never said anything about bathing suits,” William says simply, flashing her a grin. Then he removes his boxer briefs and heads to the pool stark naked.

Lizzie is gobsmacked. Never in a thousand years would she expect William Darcy to go skinny dipping, let alone be the one to _suggest_ it. Her eyes are firmly on the backside of her husband sauntering towards the pool. It’s not until he jumps in that she realizes she hasn’t moved. She quickly pulls off her camisole top and wiggles out of her shorts and panties before she steps outside.

“I have exactly one question for you,” Lizzie says, nearing the edge of the pool.

“And what would that be?” William asks, treading in the middle of the pool. Lizzie jumps in and surfaces right in front of him a few moments later, pushing her hair out of her face.

“Who are you and what have you done with my husband?” Lizzie asks and a slow smile appears on his face.

“I’m right here,” William says, swimming backwards away from her. “Haven’t you ever wanted to try something daring? Do something without thinking first?”

“I called you after…everything,” Lizzie replies, wading to the lip of the pool closest to the ocean. “I kissed you first.”

“I showed up at your doorstep,” William says before adding. “I told you I loved you a second time.”

“Touché,” Lizzie says.

“If we can do that then why not try something new?” William asks, swimming over to the lip of the pool.

“Like swimming naked with your wife in the middle of the night,” Lizzie says with a smirk.

“Exactly,” William says lowly. He’s only a few feet away from her and his hand slides across the edge as he moves through the water towards her. Lizzie waits until he’s only inches away from her, letting him think she’s under his spell. Just as he’s leaning in to kiss her, she sinks into the water and completely submerges herself. She stays there for only a moment and as she starts to resurface, she takes a mouthful of water. Lizzie spits it out like a fountain in William’s face and catches him off guard.

“Is that how it’s going to be?” William asks as she swims away, laughing hysterically.

“I was being daring,” Lizzie teases.

“You know who you’re challenging, right?” William asks, moving away from the wall towards the shallow end.

“I’m aware,” Lizzie says, egging him on.

“Very well then,” William says with a wicked look. He pushes off the tiled side of the pool and then sinks into the water, swimming to the bottom. Lizzie treads for a while and watches him as he swims below her, almost close enough to touch her toes. He glides through the water to the deep end and resurfaces, taking a deep breath.

“Are you trying to impress me?” Lizzie asks.

“You should be more prepared than you are,” William says simply.

“Prepared? Just what…”

Lizzie trails off as he submerges himself in the water again, effortlessly making his way to the bottom. If he’s trying to make her nervous, then it’s not working. How can he when the pool lights give away his position? Then again, he can hold his breath for a long time. What exactly is he trying to do? He swims directly below her again and she gasps when his fingers graze the bottom of her foot. She’s mad at herself for reacting and promptly swims in the opposite direction of him. When he comes up for air once more, he simply raises an eyebrow at her after seeing that she’s moved.

“Will!” Lizzie laughs. “You are the—”

And he’s in the water again.

“—worst,” Lizzie finishes. This time she tries to swim out of his path, squealing and lifting her foot up as he tries to grab it. When he comes back up, she’s already made it to the shallow end. She crouching in the water so that it comes up to her chin, making it seem like she’s trying to hide in plain sight. William grins because he knows he’s got the upper hand and it makes her want to splash water in his face. He taunts her further by waving just before he returns under water.

It reminds Lizzie of the pool games she played with her sisters when she was younger, except not -- this is more thrilling and sexier and she’s starting to want to get caught. Still, she won’t give in that easily. As good as he is below the surface, she’s just as good above. She’s managed to escape his clutches every time so far, even when he circled her. Lizzie finds herself back in the deep end and William re-emerges back on the shallow end, resting his arms along the wall of the pool.

“Tired yet?” Lizzie asks playfully.

“Not in the slightest,” William says.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t want to quit?” Lizzie asks.

“I would never,” William shakes his head. “I fully intend to claim my prize.”

“Am I the prize?” Lizzie asks, biting her bottom lip in anticipation.

“You’re so vain, Mrs. Darcy,” William draws out. Then he sinks back into the water and he can hear her muffled laughter below the surface. It’s time to step it up a notch. He’s merely been letting her believe she’s getting away each time. He wonders if she knows that in the back of her mind or if she thinks she’s better at this game than him. First, a little teasing.

William swims through the water slowly and watches Lizzie’s movements. He feels like a predator chasing after his prey and it’s exhilarating. She paddles to the left and he makes a quick turn towards her, brushing his hand against her calf as he passes. When he comes up for air, she has a look on her face like she’s telling him he was just lucky that time. During the next round, he does it again but uses only the tips of his fingers to make her believe she’s still too fast for him.

He rests against the wall to look at her as she gears herself up on the other side of the pool. The lights below the water seem to illuminate her and it gives her an ethereal glow. That mixed with the glee on her face makes him pause in his movements, admiring just how stunning she really is.

“Giving up?” Lizzie calls out, knocking him out of his reverie.

“You wish,” William says, flashing her a grin. Now it’s time to move in for the kill. Lizzie jumps the gun a fraction and William quickly dives back into the water. All he needs is a good, strong grip around her ankle and he’s won. Her best strategy is kicking her feet in the water as he approaches her. It makes him laugh a few bubbles out. This is far too easy. It only takes a split second for him to calculate everything. Then he reaches up, wraps his hands around her ankles and pulls her underwater. It’s so unexpected that she’s not even struggling. He lets her go and glides up to the surface, inches from her and taking a deep breath.

“Got you,” William says smugly.

“I let you catch me,” Lizzie says indignantly.

“Really?” William asks, eyebrows raised.

“It took you so long,” Lizzie replies, slowly wading backwards. “I took pity on you.”

“I see,” William says, following her path through the water. “Do you know how sexy you are when you’re stubborn?”

“I’m not being stubborn,” Lizzie says. “I let you win.”

“Mmmhmm. Right,” William smirks, reaching out and pulling her towards him. “Because someone with my swimming skills would _really_ be that slow.”

“I told—” William cuts Lizzie off with a hard kiss, wanting her too much to continue. Lizzie wraps her arms around his neck and William keeps them afloat while one hand is pressed against her back. Their game riled him up. He longs to hold her closer and kiss her deeper and enjoy all of her. Lizzie’s smiling widely as she pulls back, still holding onto William to stay above the surface.

“Do you know what’s sexy?” Lizzie asks. William shakes his head while his eyes focus on her lips. “Your confidence.”

“I try,” William says with a lop-sided grin.

“You suggesting this?” Lizzie says, gesturing around them. “My husband is so damn hot.”

“Says my incredibly sexy and gorgeous wife,” William replies, wading through the water until his feet touch the bottom. It gives him the ability to hold Lizzie up with both arms while she stays latched to him.

“I’m surprised it took you as long as it did to catch me,” Lizzie says, playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck with one hand. “I know what you were doing.”

“It would have been over nearly as soon as it started,” William replies arrogantly.

“Normally I would challenge you to a fair fight,” Lizzie says.

“I wouldn’t expect otherwise,” William says with a head tilt.

“But I kind of want to try something,” Lizzie says and grins as William quirks an eyebrow. “Not that. Pool sex _sounds_ sexier than it really is.”

“Because you would know,” William teases. Lizzie tuts and lightly smacks his chest as he laughs. “I am well aware. Sex in a bathtub is far different than in a pool.”

“Mmmhmm. I’m not stopping you from other things,” Lizzie says, pressing herself against his chest.

“Don’t mind if I do,” William grins, sliding his hands down her back to grab and squeeze her butt. It makes her laugh again and she rests her head on his shoulder a moment before looking back up and smiling at him. “Hello again. What did you want to try?”

“Promise you won’t laugh?” Lizzie asks.

“I don’t know. Do you want to have an underwater tea party?” William asks.

“Wow. I can’t believe those words just came out of your mouth,” Lizzie deadpans. She loosens her grip around his neck and starts wading around William in circles.

“Little sister,” William says as he turns with her. He always explains it so simply just like anything else that still surprises her. “She was an avid player once she learned to hold her breath under water.”

“Did she ever win?” Lizzie asks, picturing a younger version of William playing in the pool with a tiny Gigi.

“Most of the time,” William says.

“Let me guess,” Lizzie starts. “Big brother syndrome.”

“Until she figured it out,” William nods. He dips his head into the water and runs his fingers through his wet hair, pushing it back. “Then she only won half of the time.”

“Determined. Sounds just like a Darcy,” Lizzie says and he smiles.

“First of all, come over here,” William says, reaching out and pulling her through the water back to him. “I have no idea why you’re so far away from me.”

“Not anymore,” Lizzie hums, kissing his cheek as she rests her arms on his shoulders again.

“Secondly, what is it that you would like to try?” William asks.

“Well, do you remember all my Romeo and Juliet research in the beginning?” Lizzie asks, pressing her lips together for a moment.

“You were watching just about every adap…ohhhhh,” William says as it dawns on him. “Why didn’t you say so?”

“I didn’t know if you thought it would be silly,” Lizzie says.

“To kiss under water? So much better than a tea party,” William says and she giggles.

“Well then,” Lizzie murmurs, inching closer to William.

“A practice kiss never hurt anybody,” William says slyly. He closes the gap between them and kisses her softly. Almost immediately, he pulls her against him and she vaguely registers the sloshing of water as her breasts press against his chest. The urge to lift her legs and wrap herself around him is quickly building as his lips begin move feverishly against hers. She gives into that urge as he sucks on her bottom lip and warmth uncurls in her stomach when a noise escapes the back of his throat. They pull away out of necessity and grin at each other as they take deep breaths.

“God, I love when you kiss me like that,” Lizzie says lowly, detangling herself from him. “That won’t work down below though.”

“Down below, huh?” William says, giving her a dirty look.

“Oh, stop it!” Lizzie laughs. She brings her hands up to William’s head and dunks him. He is so quick that she squeals when he grabs her and lifts her up bridal style when he resurfaces. The look in his eyes is mischievous and she’s shaking her head, laughing and begging him not to do whatever he’s intending. It’s fruitless. She lets out a short scream as he throws her back into the water. It turns into an all-out war after that with splashing water in each other’s faces, William grabbing her and dragging her down, and Lizzie squirming her way out.

The last time that Lizzie is dragged down, William brings his hands to her face and kisses her. It only lasts for a moment but it’s better than she expected. There’s no thinking involved. There’s no countdown. It’s just them enjoying each other and everything else goes quiet under the surface. When they come up for air, they share a look and they both know what the other is thinking. They take a deep breath and go back under water, holding onto each other as they kiss. It’s such a simple kiss, only lip to lip, but they’re depending on one another. Lizzie’s holding him close and William’s hands are framing her face and she wishes she could freeze this moment in the glowy quietness. It’s as if the water is soaking up their happiness and love and enveloping them. An urgency is beginning to bubble over between them and it’s not just their need for air.

They both break out of the water and gasp for breath. William’s eyes are locked with Lizzie’s and she’s swimming backwards, not really paying attention to where she’s going. She’s mesmerized by her husband’s lips that she’s aching to kiss again. Her back hits the wall of the deep end and William is treading in front of her, grabbing the wall edge behind her for support. She whimpers as soon as he kisses her and it’s just as hard and passionate as she needs. Lizzie’s biting and pulling at his bottom lip and he coaxes her legs around his frame, his fingers pressed against her thigh. She throws her arms around him, one hand threading through his wet hair and the other cupped around his neck.

“Will,” Lizzie breathes, breaking off their kisses as he glides them through the water until he finds footing. He presses himself against her and the warmth in her belly stirs to life. She arches her neck and William kisses along her jaw line to the spot behind her ear. Lizzie whimpers as his teeth graze against her heated skin and she rolls her hips to try and get closer to him, trying to lessen the aching desire for him. It only makes her more frustrated. William tightens his grip on her and hoists her further out of the water, exposing her breasts to the warm night air. It brings her further away from what she wants but she suspects it’s his way of controlling himself as much as possible. He hooks one hand under her knee and rests his other arm on the ledge of the pool, pressing his hand against her back.

William pauses for a moment and Lizzie flicks her gaze to him, noticing his darkened pupils. She could easily get carried away from that look and she unintentionally pulls at her bottom lip. She swears she hears a growl and he bends his head to kiss her neck. He drags his lips softly down the column of her throat and Lizzie is starting to feel like jelly. Her arms slide down back into the pool and she arches her neck, gasping when William grazes his teeth across her throat. A tiny moan escapes her lips as he licks the water from the dip in her throat. She wants more.

She’s not even doing anything and she’s driving him crazy. William is supporting her in his arms, with her legs pressed against him and her back arched in front of him. Each time she wiggles to get closer and he hears that little moan of hers, he gets harder. He wants her so much. It would be so easy to pull her out of the pool and give in but he loves torturing her. He really wants to lick off every drop of water slowly running down her breasts.

So he does just that.

William pushes back her wet hair spreading across her wet skin and leans in to kiss across her collarbone. He leaves a trail of sweet, open mouthed kisses all the way down to the valley between her breasts. Her nails dig into his bicep and her lips part, slowly forming a little smile as he drags his tongue down to her nipple. Lizzie’s soft sighs are driving William to distraction as he nips at her breasts, lapping up each bead of moisture that falls in his path. She’s subtly rocking her hips in the water and he grins at her neediness. He moves back and forth between each breast, gently tugging on her pert nipples with his lips.

“I…I w-want,” Lizzie stutters after a moan, catching William’s attention.

“What is it you want?” William asks, between his kisses.

“Out,” Lizzie manages after a moment. He’s reduced her to one-word sentences and he grins. He pulls his head back and looks in her eyes, seeing the same burning passion that he has for her. William moves his hands to her waist and grips her tightly. Then he lifts her completely out of the water and sets her down on the ledge of the pool. Lizzie looks down at him with dazed eyes and he gestures over to the day bed, with mosquito nets wafting in the soft breeze. It’s only steps away. As she scrambles to her feet, William lifts himself out of the pool and is already desperate to feel her against him again. He catches up with her and pulls her closer to him, leaning down to kiss her neck. Lizzie reaches behind her and grabs his hips, pausing in their step and closing the gap further. They both moan at him pressed so hard against her back. Lizzie surprises him and quickly turns around, grabbing at his neck and dragging him down to her level to kiss him. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her flush against him, moaning into her mouth.

William lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his torso as he takes them the rest of the way. As soon as his knees hit the bed, he lays them down gently and hovers over her. Lizzie grins, grabs at his waist and flips them over.

“You’ve tortured me enough,” Lizzie says. She grabs his arms and pins his wrists to the bed.

“Are you going to torture me now?” William asks, raising an eyebrow. She bends down and gives him a short kiss, lingering for a few moments and letting her wet hair drip over him.

“Another day,” Lizzie murmurs, letting go of his wrists. His hands move to her face and he pulls her back down to kiss her again, this time slower and more sensual. His fingers thread through her hair to keep her close. She knows he’s still in the take-charge mood but she just can’t seem to keep her hands to herself. As their kissing becomes more feverish, Lizzie slides one hand down his slippery chest and past his stomach. He breaks off the kiss with a low moan as she wraps her hand tightly around his arousal.

“Lizzie,” William says hoarsely as she sits up on his legs. He’s nestled between her thighs and he groans again with a few flicks of her wrist. She grins at him, clearly enjoying having the upper hand now. His brain is turning off but there’s one thought that is persistent: too much waiting. “Come on.”

“What is it you want?” Lizzie asks coyly, using his same words against him.

“Same thing as you,” William growls huskily. “To be inside you.”

Lizzie is more a woman of action than words when it comes to certain things. This is no exception. She loosens her grip on him and sits up on her knees, positioning herself right above him. His hands slide up her legs and grab hold of her hips, his breath quickening slightly in expectation. One last wicked look to her husband and she’s sinking down onto him, softly moaning from the sweet relief. He’s filling her up and it’s one of the best sensations in the world to her. She looks down at him and there’s a silent plea in his eyes to move. She begins to rock her hips in a circular motion in the most sensual way as she flattens her palms against his still damp chest. It gives her better friction as they move with each other. His grip on her hips is strong but she still has the control, no matter how good each thrust feels from beneath her. It’s slow building between them and she’s not sure she has the patience anymore. Lizzie could almost cry when William slides one hand between them, pressing his thumb against her clit. Now she’s nearly there and she’s whimpering, biting on her bottom lip as she grinds hard against him. Her nails dig into his chest and moans out his name as the rush of her orgasm hits her.

William slows Lizzie’s hips down as she rides out the rest of her bliss, her breath coming out in gasps. She runs her hands through her wet hair before slowly moving them down her body. William is having trouble controlling the rhythm between them as he watches her touching herself above him. Her skin is flushed with heat and beaded with water from the pool, her lips are swollen and he wants to give her more, give her everything. She locks eyes with him and she bends down, kissing him softly while his hands slide up to her back. She sighs against his lips as they roll over and control is effortlessly handed over. Her legs hook over the back of his thighs as he begins to thrust into her once more. Lizzie curls her hands around the back of his neck as they kiss more passionately, William brushing his tongue against hers. His strokes become slower but deeper and Lizzie bites his bottom lip as he hits a sweet spot. Her hands fly down to grab at his butt and she moans heavily while his thrusts deliberately bring her higher and higher. William rests his forehead against hers and they wear the same expressions on their faces; both desperate for release. He feels her fingers dig deeper into his sticky skin and she arches her back, moaning as the ecstasy spreads through her veins. William is seconds behind her and he’s gasping out her name as he climaxes, his body shuddering above hers.

Lizzie smiles when William’s eyes are refocusing on her. He presses his lips to her forehead, both sides of her temple and then the tip of her nose. As he slips out of her and settles next to her, Lizzie curls into his side and rests her head on his shoulder.

“I figured out your plan,” Lizzie says quietly, playing with the hair on his chest.

“I’d hope so,” William says, looking to her. “At least, by _now_.”

“Mmmm,” Lizzie hums.

“And if it doesn’t work,” William says. “We’ll just have to try it again.”

“It’s…not a terrible experiment,” Lizzie says in between a yawn.

“It’s already working,” William whispers, pulling her in closer and kissing the top of her head.

“We should move soon,” Lizzie says.

“I’m quite comfortable right here,” William replies.

“But clothes,” Lizzie starts, her eyelids feeling heavier.

“Never a necessity,” William quips.

“Will,” Lizzie half-heartedly scorns.

“Don’t worry about it,” William murmurs into her hair. “Just sleep.”

~~~~~~~~

Lizzie has a dream that she’s flying, feeling as weightless as a bird. Dancing through the clouds and running her fingers through the colors of the sky, all of them blending together from her touch. She soars from cloud to cloud, searching for the fluffiest one. It finally appears in front of her and she’s making a running start for it, the wind blowing through her hair. She floats down gracefully, the cloud engulfs her, and she’s never been more relaxed.

~~~~~~~~

She can hear her name being called in the distance. It feels close but seems so far away at the same time.

“Lizzie…”

That deep and velvety voice sounds familiar to her.

“Lizzie…”

It’s clearer than ever and her brain is slowly registering who that exquisite voice belongs to.

“Come on, sleeping beauty. Wake up.”

“Will…” Lizzie mumbles, pulling the sheets into her chest. Where did the sheets come from? She doesn’t remember any sheets being on the day bed.

“Yes, love,” William whispers. She must be frowning because she feels the pad of his thumb rubbing against her forehead as if he’s trying to erase those lines. “Relax and open your eyes.”

Lizzie moans and burrows into the warmth beside her, into William’s embrace. The reverberation of his chuckling reaches her own body and she inhales deeply.

“Stay right here,” Lizzie murmurs, keeping her eyes closed. “Wherever here is.”

“What?” William chuckles again. “We’re in our bedroom.”

“How?” Lizzie manages to say.

“I carried you in here,” William says, running his fingers up and down her spine. “Late last night or early this morning depending on how you look at it. You don’t remember that?”

“I thought I was flying,” Lizzie hums and she finally opens her eyes, wiggling back a little to see a sweet smile from William.

“Hello,” William says warmly. “You thought you were flying?”

“I was _dreaming_ that I was flying,” Lizzie says, smiling sheepishly.

“Do you dream that you’re flying often?” William asks, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Only when people carry me to bed,” Lizzie teases. “Do you?”

“I don’t need to dream about flying. I’m already up on cloud nine on a daily basis,” William says.

“It’s too early for cheese,” Lizzie tuts with a hint of a smirk.

“Says you. It’s nearly ten,” William says and her eyes go wide.

“Seriously?” Lizzie asks, looking for the time. William turns and stretches out to the nightstand, grabbing his phone to show her. “I haven’t slept in this late in months.”

“I told you I had a plan,” William says, a bit smugly.

“I think I’m in love with you,” Lizzie’s eyes brighten as she says it.

“You think? You’re not positive?” William asks, pushing out his lip to pout.

“How you got as good as me with that pout is beyond me,” Lizzie giggles lowly and he smiles big enough to show his dimples. “I am head over heels for you, Mr. Darcy.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” William hums, leaning in to kiss her softly. “I am head over heels for you too, Mrs. Darcy.”

Lizzie kisses him again before snaking her arms around his torso, pulling herself into him for a hug. William kisses her temple and holds tightly onto her, one hand caressing her hair. After a few minutes, Lizzie finally pulls away and breaks the silence between them.

“So what’s the plan for today? Stay in bed all day and be incredibly lazy?” Lizzie asks.

“Actually, Tilly and Duncan extended an invitation to us,” William says. “To join them at their place for an early brunch or lunch whenever you wanted to go, if you want.”

“When was this?” Lizzie asks.

“About thirty minutes ago,” William replies. “I ordered some fruit so you’d have something to eat when you woke up. Nasir passed along the message and we can call to let them know.”

“It _would_ give us a chance to see even more of the island,” Lizzie says before nodding. “That sounds fun.”

“Alright,” William says, getting up and out of bed. “You know that Banyan hill comes with a personal chef, right?”

“How could I forget? You were selling it so hard to me before we booked this place,” Lizzie says, giving him a knowing look. William shakes his head in amusement and grabs a t-shirt, tossing it to Lizzie as she sits up.

“I’m just saying. You could have whatever you want cooked to order,” William says.

“Uh huh,” Lizzie smiles at him. “I’m going to shower before we go.”

“Maybe I’ll shave,” William says, rubbing his three day old scruff.

“Nooo,” Lizzie says quickly and he quirks an eyebrow at her reaction. “It makes you look so much more relaxed. Wear your glasses too.”

“Any other requests?” William asks.

“Well yea,” Lizzie says. “But none of them are appropriate for the general public.”

“Go take a shower, you silly woman,” William says with a laugh.

“Is it too late to request for you to join me?” Lizzie asks, hovering near the bathroom door.

“It looks like we’re joining them for lunch,” William says and Lizzie cackles as he hurries in after her.

~~~~~~~~

William and Lizzie join Tilly and Duncan at their accommodations a little before noon. They are given the grand tour of the place, complete with three separate villas, private office and outdoor dining space. They have lunch soon after and each meal made to their own specifications. Throughout lunch, Lizzie keeps eying the outdoor living space and the wicker swings that hang from the ceiling, overlooking the incredible views and Tilly notices. When everybody is finished eating, Tilly suggests moving to a new location and she leads them straight to the swings.

Lizzie has her choice of view from each swing and William watches her in amusement as she makes her calculated decision. One side offers a view of the harbor and two of the white sand beaches. The other side overlooks much of the island with the ocean in the distance. In the end, the beach wins her over and she sinks onto one of the plushiest swings she’s ever sat on.

The four of them spend the afternoon enjoying each other’s company. They’re never without a drink of some kind by their side the whole time. Tilly and Duncan tell William and Lizzie stories about their adventures in married life and trips they have planned for the upcoming years. They turn the tables on them and William and Lizzie share their own dream trips. Lizzie throws him looks every time William says he’ll add them to his calendar when they get home. Duncan tells them places to go while they’re in London and Tilly tells them places to avoid. None of them realize how long they’ve been talking until the sun begins to set but they don’t seem to mind. It quickly becomes another sunset the two of them will remember as the pinks and reds bleed together in the sky.

Soon after, Tilly remembers that the island is hosting one of their buffets and she easily convinces William and Lizzie to join them for dinner.

There are only two other couples at the dinner but Tilly knows plenty about them. While she fills Lizzie in on the latest gossip, William goes over to talk to Nasir about reserving Anse Macquereau beach within the next few days while Duncan grabs drinks. After learning that a small tropical depression will be heading their way late tomorrow night, he’s able to set it up for tomorrow. Then he goes over to help Duncan, grabbing his and Lizzie’s cocktails before they return to the ladies

“Thank you,” Lizzie smiles up at him as she takes her drink. He bends down and kisses her before sitting down next to her.

“You’re welcome,” William says.

“Were you able to set up your beach day?” Tilly asks, sipping on her hurricane.

“I was,” William nods, glancing at Lizzie. “Apparently we’re in for some rain the day after tomorrow so I set it up for tomorrow.”

“Oh dear. Is there a storm heading our way?” Tilly asks, looking worriedly at Duncan.

“That’s what I was told,” William says. “A tropical depression.”

“As at least we can enjoy the sun tomorrow,” Lizzie says, reaching out and resting her hand on top of his. “Besides, I’m sure we’ll find _something_ to do. We have rainy and foggy weekends enough at home.”

“I’m sure we will,” William says. The two of them share a subtle look and he flips his hand over, slipping his fingers between hers.

“Rainy days simply make for more bonding time,” Tilly says with a smile before turning to Duncan. “Do you remember that dreadful storm about fifteen years back, dear?”

“I never thought it would _stop_ raining,” Duncan replies. “Overflowing rivers, no power. We had a hell of a time getting anywhere.”

“But on a bright note! That beach is stunning, especially when it’s just the two of you. You’ll have loads of fun,” Tilly says. “And I heard a rumor that another couple will be flying in tomorrow.”

“Tilly,” Duncan chuckles. “You’re nonstop.”

“I expect to hear details then,” Lizzie says and she hears a snort coming from William.

“I’ll have plenty to share the next time we see each other,” Tilly replies proudly.

* * *

 

 _Tuesday, February 10th_  

When breakfast is delivered, Nasir lets William and Lizzie know that everything is being set up for their private beach day. The coolers are filled with plenty of food and drinks so that they won’t be bothered for however long they plan to stay. Lizzie decides that it’s a perfect time to break in one of her new bathing suits but doesn’t want to show it off until they get to their destination. She puts on a simple blue t-shirt and shorts, making sure to put sunscreen and other essentials into her bag. As soon as they’re both ready, they hop into their golf cart and head towards the beach.

“I feel like this honeymoon is a long string of events that will make everybody jealous,” Lizzie says as William drives. “Private pool, personal butler, unbelievable sunsets every night…”

“A beach all to ourselves that has frequently been voted among the world’s best,” William adds.

“I’m sure you’ve been to other ‘world’s best beaches’,” Lizzie says with air quotes.

“I’ve been to some very beautiful beaches in the past,” William replies. “I don’t know about them being on the world’s best list though. Did you remember the camera?”

“In my bag,” Lizzie says. “I could have gone back to get it if I did forget. We’re like three minutes away.”

“I’m just asking,” William says with a side glance.

“I also remembered the sunscreen,” Lizzie says with a playful look.

“And you expect me to help you with it?” William asks, parking the golf cart off the path.

“Well, you don’t have to,” Lizzie says, taking her bag and slinging it onto her shoulder. “But your wife will have a very sunburnt back and she won’t be very happy about it.”

“We can’t have that,” William says, sliding an arm around her waist as they head towards the entrance. They see a wooden plaque amongst the leaves labeled ‘Anse Macquereau’ with an arrow pointing to the right. Below it is a little sign saying ‘BEACH OCCUPIED’ and Lizzie and William share a little grin. A small winding staircase leads them down to the beach below and Lizzie pauses a moment to take a picture of the incredible view.

“I can see why this is frequently at the top of those lists,” Lizzie says as they’re reaching the bottom of the steps.

“This is gorgeous,” William says, looking around at the completely empty beach. Lizzie spins around and her bag swings with her as she smiles at him, resting her hands on his chest.

“I’m really happy we were able to do this,” Lizzie says and William’s eyes light up.

“Me too,” William replies, his voice full of warmth. Her fingers clench around the material of his shirt and she pulls him down. For a split second, he misses his ties because he loves the way she wraps it around her hand and keeps him close. Then she kisses him and he’s simply happy to be in the moment. It only lasts fleetingly but he thinks it’s a great way to start their beach adventure.

“Yum,” Lizzie says, smacking her lips as she pulls away.

“That’s what happens when we have fresh fruit for breakfast every day,” William replies and he sees a flash of something in Lizzie’s eyes.

“We should implement more fruit into our meals,” Lizzie says. “At least for breakfast.”

“I’ve grown quite accustomed to your coffee and tea flavored kisses,” William says.

“You like all my kisses,” Lizzie says, grabbing his hand as they start walking towards the umbrella in the distance. “Even when I have morning breath.”

“Which I could care less about,” William says. “I’ll kiss you whenever I want to kiss you.”

“Even if I’ve eaten an entire onion?” Lizzie asks.

“Even then,” William says, chuckling. “I don’t know _why_ you’d be eating an entire onion though.”

“I could be one of those pregnant women with super weird cravings,” Lizzie says, using her hands for emphasis. “Onions dipped in chocolate or pickles with pretzels or some other culinary monstrosity.”

“Interesting,” William says, squeezing her hip a little. “Did your mom have cravings like that?”

“Oh no. The Bennet sisters don’t ask pregnancy details,” Lizzie says and William looks at her in amusement. She puts her bag down as they reach some lounge chairs, sitting on a slightly elevated granite plateau. “We’re afraid she’ll pull out some intense binder that details every moment of her pregnancies and then we’ll never hear the end of it.”

“We’ll hear about it at some point,” William says.

“Yea, of course,” Lizzie says, sliding her arms around his waist. She locks her hands behind him and he looks down at her. “But right now it’s just you and me.”

“Quite literally,” William quips.

“Oh the possibilities,” Lizzie teases as he bends down and kisses her. He pulls back a little and lingers before kissing the tip of her nose.

“So what do you want to do first?” William asks, stepping back and turning to look at the sights before them. “We have this incredible place to ourselves for the day. Explore? Swim?"

“Relax for a bit? I want to take in this view before we explore,” Lizzie says. “Besides, it hasn’t even been a full hour since we ate.”

“Cute,” William chuckles, checking the large coolers beside the chairs.

“And if you wouldn’t mind helping me with the sunscreen,” Lizzie says, waving the bottle before putting it down.

“Not at all,” William replies, pulling off his shirt before turning back to her. He lets out a puff of air as she pulls her shirt overhead and wiggles out of her shorts, revealing a two piece bathing suit that he’s definitely never seen before. She glances over her shoulder and gives him a tiny smirk as she readjusts her sky blue bikini bottom. Ruching on the sides highlight the curve of her hips and his eyes slowly travel upwards, drinking her in. The matching blue halter top teases him with two simple tied knots sitting in the middle of her back and just below her neckline. As she turns around, he sees the rest of the detail with more ruching accentuating her chest. A metal ring holds the top together at her chest and offers him the tiniest peak, taunting him in the most subtle way. The entire bathing suit makes her pale skin seem luminous and completely irresistible.

“You look like a Bond girl,” William says huskily.

“Oh really?” Lizzie asks. “Does that make you my Bond?”

“You can make me whatever you want as long as you keep wearing that,” William says.

“You know how to make a girl feel good,” Lizzie grins.

“It’s easy when you’re wearing something like that,” William says.

“How would you feel if I told you I have a more scandalous one stashed away,” Lizzie says, looking quite pleased with herself.

“That you might actually be trying to kill me,” William says, exhaling.

“I would never _try_ to kill you,” Lizzie teases.

“That’s reassuring,” William hurries over to her and grabs her by her waist, making her laugh. “What would you do if I was gone?”

 “Easy,” Lizzie says. “I would use your money for _evil_.”

“Lizzie!” William laughs.

“Most Bond girls end up betraying him anyway!” Lizzie continues, waving her hands dramatically. “I would drain your assets and try to take over the world!”

“I have no doubt that you would succeed,” William says and Lizzie’s face lights up.

“You think so?” Lizzie asks, resting her hands on his chest.

“Applying it to this very amusing conversation,” William says. “Everybody would be at your feet.”

“They’d better be,” Lizzie grins, patting his chest with her hand before turning away. “So, will you help me with the sunscreen now?”

“Go ahead and lie down,” William says. Lizzie hands him the sunscreen before she lies down on one of the chairs, face down. Then he straddles and hovers over her. “I don’t want the sun to damage any of your beautiful porcelain skin.”

“Then you better not miss anywhere,” Lizzie hums.

William bends down and kisses her shoulder blade. “I won’t.”

~~~~~~~~

After spending a little time relaxing and taking in the picturesque view, Lizzie has the urge to get in the water. She props herself up on her elbow and looks at her husband for a moment. His eyes are hidden behind some sunglasses and his hands are behind his head, making his long, lean body look downright irresistible. His short black swim trunks sit low on his hips and shows off the natural V, which always catches her eye.

“You’re staring,” William says.

“You’re a good view,” Lizzie says playfully. William pulls down his sunglasses and smirks at her.

“What’s up?” William asks.

“Do you want to go in the water with me?” Lizzie asks.

“Absolutely,” William smiles, sitting up and setting aside his sunglasses. They both sit up and scoot off their chairs. William quickly grabs her wrist and pulls her against him, kissing her temple. She smiles at him as he lets go of her wrist. They walk across the sand towards the turquoise blue water and stop at the edge, Lizzie wiggling her toes as the waves lap at them. Then William surprises her by scooping her up in his arms and wading into the warm water until he’s waist deep.

“Don’t you dare,” Lizzie warns, holding on tighter to his neck when she sees his lips twitching.

“There’s only one way to break in a new bathing suit,” William teases, standing his ground as the calm waves pass by them.

“No! There’s so many ways!” Lizzie exclaims, trying to wiggle out of his arms.

“Sorry,” William says with a full blown grin. Lizzie squeals as he tosses her into the water and makes a big splash. She surfaces a few moments later and pushes her soaking wet hair away from her face.

“Are you happy?” Lizzie asks with a playful glare.

“All the time,” William smiles at her and her expression softens.

“Damnit. I can’t be mad at you now,” Lizzie pouts. “When you go and say things like that.”

“I’ll make it a fair fight,” William says, stretching out his arms. “Take your best shot.”

Lizzie grins and then uses her full body weight to leap into his arms. They both fall back into the water, laughing when they come back up. Their playfulness sets the tone for their time in the ocean. Whenever they’re not stealing kisses from each other or knocking each other into the water, they’re soaking in the sun and the beautiful landscape. At one point, Lizzie convinces William to come with her and explore a little crevice she spots amongst the rocks. The opening is big enough to swim through and they realize they’ve discovered a small cave, the walls wet and rounded out as they look up. Beams of light pour in from the opening but the water is calm here. They pull themselves up on a natural rock ledge, which is just barely big enough for the two of them to sit together.

“This is so beautiful,” Lizzie says softly, looking up and taking in their surroundings.

“It is. It’s a shame we don’t have the camera,” William says.

“Not necessary,” Lizzie shakes her head. “I’ll remember this for a long time.”

William turns to look at her and his heart rate speeds up at the expression on her face. She’s so enamored with this place and she looks like she’s glowing from the light coming in from the opening. He looks down to see her wedding ring shining from the reflections in the water and his chest swells. He doesn’t know whether it’s from pride or love but he welcomes it and lets it wash over him.

“I’m so in love with you,” William breathes and Lizzie turns to look at him, a hint of a smile forming at the corners of her mouth.

“How do you do that?” Lizzie asks, bringing a hand up and resting it on his neck.

“Do what?” William asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Say it like you’re only just realizing it,” Lizzie says.

“I…I don’t know,” William says, putting a hand on her thigh and caressing her skin. “Maybe in a way, I am.”

“Will,” Lizzie says softly, her smile getting bigger.

He subtly smiles and bends his head to kiss her palm. “There’s always something different I’m noticing about you and I just…I fall in love with you all over again. You make it so easy.”

“You’re so smooth,” Lizzie says and he laughs, the sound reverberating off the walls. “There’s nobody else quite like you…nobody else I’d rather share my life with than you. Everything about this—”

Lizzie gestures to the water and the walls surrounding them.

“It’s picture-perfect. I’m happy that I get to discover it with you,” Lizzie finishes. William brings his hands up to her face and kisses her firmly on the lips. It quickly escalates and they’re lost in it for as long as their lungs allow. She hums as he pulls away and presses his forehead against hers, smiling at her. “For the record, I’m very much in love with you. You make it just as easy.”

“I’m glad,” William murmurs, taking a deep breath before looking towards the entrance of the small cave.

“What are you thinkin’, Mr. Darcy?” Lizzie asks, following his gaze.

“I think we should go explore some more, Mrs. Darcy,” William says, slipping into the water and turning to face her.

“Right behind you,” Lizzie says.

~~~~~~~~~

“Where are we going?” William asks as she pulls him towards the granite formations.

“No idea,” Lizzie grins over her shoulder at him. “You led the way in the water. I lead the way on land.”

“No complaints from this end,” William smirks, his gaze traveling down her frame.

“Are you staring at my butt?” Lizzie asks.

“It’s quite magnificent in that bathing suit,” William says before adding. “And out of it.”

Lizzie stops and turns around with a wicked look on her face, pulling him towards her by his hips. He gazes at her as she stands on her toes, holding him for support.

“You know what I want you to do?” Lizzie whispers near his ear, kissing his earlobe.

“No idea,” William hums, his deep voice sending a chill down her spine.

“Catch me,” Lizzie says before whipping around and running towards the rocks. William is thrown off for a split second before he takes off after her. She barely has a head start but she’s already zipping through the white surf and around the tall, smooth ocean battered rocks. He kicks up sand with each step and then leaps onto a smaller rock. He climbs up the side and carefully peers over the ledge of it, catching a glimpse of Lizzie’s red hair. She’s clearly expecting him to come around the corner and she’s ready to run once he does. William grins and positions himself right above her, making sure to make as little noise as possible. Then he leaps and lands right in front of her. Lizzie gasps in surprise as he spins around and traps her by putting his hands on the rock on either side of her.

“Caught you,” William smirks. “What do I get?”

“Besides a wife having a heart attack?” Lizzie gasps, holding a hand up to her chest.

“Did I scare you?” William asks and she nods with a little pout. “I’m so sorry. How can I make it better?”

“Ummmmm. Kiss me,” Lizzie murmurs. His gaze falls to her mouth and smiles before he slowly leans in. He nips at her lips for a few moments and she hums when he finally captures them. His hands slide down her sides and wrap around her waist, pulling her against him. His tongue slides against her tongue as it becomes more passionate and the space between them shrinks. The noises she’s making are making all the blood rush down his body and he knows she can feel how much she’s affecting him. Lizzie turns them around and pushes him against the rock. William grunts from the impact and Lizzie’s lips slide to his throat, his Adam’s apple bobbing as her fingers dip into his swim trunks.

William takes in a deep breath as her fingers graze his skin and leave a searing trail. She kisses his collarbone and he rests his head against the rock, closing his eyes as she kisses across his chest. Her nails rake up and down his skin as she drags her tongue back up to his throat. Lizzie leans against him as she stands on her toes and moves up his neck, varying between soft kisses and pulling at his skin. Her aggressiveness turns him on even more and he groans when she grabs him through his trunks. William grabs her face and kisses her, his tongue dipping between her lips as she massages him. It takes so much effort to concentrate with the way her hand is gripping him but he doesn’t want to lose control. He hears the pop of a button and realizes within a moments that it’s the button to his swim trunks.

“What…are you…doing?” William asks between breaths.

“Taking advantage of you,” Lizzie grins, grabbing and squeezing him once more.

“Not…out here,” William says with a strained voice, holding back a groan as she bites her bottom lip. She knows how easily that tiny move works with him. She’s trying to break him down and it’s working. Lizzie starts slowly kissing along his jaw.

“Out here. On a private beach,” Lizzie says, between each kiss. “Only available. To you and me.”

“Lizzie…” William whispers. He can’t even tell if that was a warning or a plea.

“Besides, most Bond girls are a little… _bad_ ,” Lizzie hums, quirking her eyebrow on the last word. She unzips his trunks, dips her hand inside and slowly pulls him out. She licks her lips and her eyes are dark when she looks back up at him. His breath catches in his throat as she keeps her intense gaze on him, lowering herself on her knees. She’s incredibly sexy when she’s this confident and now there’s an added forbidden thrill to all of this. Lizzie wraps her hand around his base and flicks her tongue against his tip. His hips buck and she does it once more, grinning when she gets the same response. She begins to twist her hand in the way he loves so much and he groans as she places small kisses all around his head.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” William breathes out, staring down at her. Lizzie glanced up through her eyelashes and the lust in her eyes makes his heart beat thud. She drags her tongue down and back up before she takes him between her lips. His digs his nails into the side of his thigh, not wanting to grab her as she slowly takes him in her mouth. She’s torturous when she does this and it always makes him want to pry her away and have all of her. Her hands press against his thighs and move up to his hips, gripping him tightly as she bobs her head back and forth. William takes shallow breaths and his hips move slightly when she begins to rake her nails up and down the grooves of his hips. He’s completely under her power and his knees nearly buckle as her tongue swirls around him. He can no longer resist burying his hands in her hair and she moans, the only other sounds are the waves hitting the rocks behind them. He’s quickly falling apart and she steps it up a notch, taking as much of him as she can and massaging his base. A few breathy swear words tumble from his lips as she starts humming around him and he’s grabbing fistfuls of her hair as his orgasm rushes swiftly through him.

William relaxes his grip after a few moments and runs his hands down his face, trying to steady his breathing. Lizzie releases him with a pop and grins up at him, sliding her hands up his chest as she stands back up. She places tiny kisses all across his collarbone while she tucks him back into his trunks, zipping them up and redoing his button.

“You look like the cat who caught the canary,” William murmurs and she nods.

“Or got the cream,” Lizzie says, quirking an eyebrow.

“You are so…” William trails off, his brain still a bit too fuzzy to think of something.

“ _Bad_ ,” Lizzie finishes for him, standing on her toes and kissing his lips. “Just living up to the Bond girl name.”

“What now?” William asks.

“I can think of a lot of things,” Lizzie says with a twinkle in her eyes.

“Give me ten minutes,” William says and she laughs, slipping her hand into his.

“How about lunch?” Lizzie asks as she pulls him away from the rock.

“Food is good,” William replies, stumbling over nothing and Lizzie gives him an amused look.

“And maybe a bit of rest,” Lizzie says. “Get that brain of yours working again.”

“Your fault,” William says with a lopsided smile.

“I don’t apologize,” Lizzie says proudly

“Please never do,” William says.

~~~~~~~~~

The resort provides a large variety of gourmet sandwiches with a number of sides and different beverages. Once William and Lizzie have picked everything to their liking, they enjoy their food in the shade. It’s a very enjoyable lunch and their private view of the ocean makes it picturesque. They take some time to relax with each other and pretty soon, they’re falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~

After their impromptu nap, William tries to get Lizzie to come back in the water with him. He gives her a slow kiss to convince her but she wants to stay under the cover of the umbrella to preserve her fair skin. It’s one point he can never argue with and he gives her a defeated smile. After another kiss, William is sprinting towards the water and Lizzie’s thoroughly enjoying the view. She snaps a few sly pictures before diving into her book.

Lizzie is so engrossed in her book that she doesn’t even notice when William’s back on the beach

“Getting to a good part?” William asks as he reaches for a towel. Lizzie snaps her head up in surprise and smiles.

“Hi there,” Lizzie says, putting the device away as he rubs the towel through his hair.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” William says with a chuckle and her cheeks brighten a bit.

“Did you enjoy your swim?” Lizzie asks, unconsciously licking her lips at the messy state of his hair.

“I did,” William says, quirking an eyebrow as he dries the rest of himself off. “I realized something while I was in the water too.”

“Oh?” Lizzie asks. “Do tell.”

“While most Bond girls were a bit _bad_ ,” William says, failing to hold back a smirk. “James Bond did most of the seducing.”

“True,” Lizzie says slowly. “He did get a lot of women.”

“He did,” William says. He puts his knee down on her lounge chair and hovers over her. “But there’s really only one woman I want.”

“And who would that be?” Lizzie asks playfully.

“I think you know,” William says with a smoldering look, his biceps flexed as he holds himself up.

“Possibly,” Lizzie says softly, running a finger down his chest. “We’re outside though. On a beach.”

William smirks as she uses his earlier words against him.

“I think I remember someone saying it’s only the two of us,” William murmurs.

“Also true,” Lizzie says. “We’re not hidden behind anything though.”

“What happened to the _bad_ Bond girl?” William asks huskily, leaning down and kissing her neck.

“Still here,” Lizzie breathes out.

“What do you want to do?” William asks, pulling up to look at her. Her heavy lidded eyes sparkle and he feels his stomach flutter as that wicked look returns. She grabs his hips and pulls him down, making direct contact with hers.

“Be more daring,” Lizzie replies lowly.

~~~~~~~~~

By the late afternoon, William and Lizzie decide to pack up their things and return to their villa. Before they drive away, Lizzie flips the sign around to say ‘BEACH VACANT’ and then they’re off. They’re still somehow craving some private outdoor time and William parks himself on the lounge chair by the pool. After Lizzie puts her things away, she comes out and sits on the edge of his chair. He grabs her hand and they share a smile.

“What’s on your mind?” William asks, brushing his thumb across her wrist.

“A number of things,” Lizzie says, shaking her head. “All good though.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” William says, staring at her for a moment. He sees her cheeks redden a little and he brushes his knuckles against one. “I love that look but something’s causing it.”

“I still can’t _quite_ believe we actually had sex on the beach,” Lizzie says, biting her bottom lip. William runs his finger across her lip for a moment before putting his arm down.

“That’s what got us into trouble in the first place,” William says and she lets out a solitary chuckle. “The whole day has been a bit unbelievable.”

“Basically, our days are going to be heavily edited when we share them with everyone,” Lizzie says.

“Good. These are our memories only,” William says, squeezing her hand. “I’m kind of surprised with myself too. William Darcy of two years ago would never even consider outdoor sex, let alone sex on a beach.”

“If it helps, it’s always been a bit of a fantasy. I could never figure out the sand issue though,” Lizzie says.

“Lounge chairs to the rescue,” William jokes. “And I love helping you fulfill those fantasies.”

“Good. There’s no shortage of them when I think of you,” Lizzie says and he grins. “You’re very irresistible.”

“You’ve always been irresistible,” William replies, glancing down at their joined hands.

“Well, duh.” Lizzie says with a pointed look. “The ring just make you more so.”

“It really does,” William says with a happy sigh. “Come here.”

Lizzie lets go of his hand and readjusts herself, curling into William’s side as they check out their view. He brushes his fingers up and down her arm, hearing a low hum coming from her.

“So about these fantasies,” William starts and she lets out a solitary chuckle.

“Yeaaaa. I’m not telling you everything,” Lizzie says. “I will say one thing. Some of them are about how I see you in the future.”

“Oh, I have tons of those,” William says and she looks up at him. “I’m not sharing either.”

“For a rainy day, perhaps,” Lizzie says and he raises an eyebrow. “No. The storm heading our way doesn’t count.”

“I should get points for trying,” William smiles. Lizzie pulls herself up and gives him a short kiss, brushing her fingers across his stubble.

“You always get points,” Lizzie whispers.

 

* * *

 

 _Wednesday, February 11th_  

“I feel really bad,” Lizzie says, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed wearing one of William’s button ups.

“He said he was fine,” William replies as he walks back into the bedroom.

“I know but it’s raining so much and this was his second trip within the hour,” Lizzie says as he starts unhooking the mosquito nets from the corners. She watches him for a moment as he stretches to move the nets, fully appreciating his bare chest and the way his shorts sit low on his hips.

“We needed food, love,” William says as he joins her on the bed. He pulls at the last mosquito net behind him and it completely surrounds them, which makes Lizzie perk up. He makes himself comfortable and lies in front of her on his side, readjusting his glasses before propping himself up on his elbow.

“So now it’s just us and the weather,” Lizzie says, looking outside. It’s been raining since before dawn and getting heavier and windier with every hour. Lizzie apologized to Nasir when he came to deliver breakfast but he assured them he was staying dry, pointing to his umbrella. Just as they were finishing, Lizzie had the bright idea of having enough food delivered for the day so they wouldn’t have to bother him again.

“Exactly, just us,” William replies, reaching out and playing with the bottom hem of her shirt.

“See something you like, Mr. Darcy?” Lizzie asks, watching his movements.

“How do you look so sexy in my shirts?” William wonders out loud.

 “It just comes naturally,” Lizzie jokes.

“You’d think I’d be used to it by now,” William says, glancing up at her. “Nearly two years of you stealing my clothes and I think you’re just as gorgeous as the first time I saw you wearing my vest.”

“That was a good day,” Lizzie says, pensively.

“That was a good _week_ ,” William adds, his lips twitching up as she shakes her head.

“Cute,” Lizzie says. “Every week since then has topped that.”

“I think you’re forgetting your appendicitis and our long business trips,” William says with a raised eyebrow. “Those were not my favorite weeks.”

“I’ll take long business trips and emergency hospital stays over not knowing how we felt about each other any day,” Lizzie says, taking his hand. “Because even when we’re away on business or I’m lying in a hospital bed, I can still tell you I love you.”

“Let’s just not make a habit of the second one,” William says.

“That goes for you too,” Lizzie says before quickly adding. “Pregnancies are exempt.”

“That’s a given,” William says with a knowing look.

“And this honeymoon is more than making up for the time we’ve lost on business trips,” Lizzie says.

“What about the time lost from future business trips?” William asks.

“Don’t worry. We have an infinite amount of time,” Lizzie says.

“Oh I see. So you’re immortal now,” William says snarkily.

“Excuse you! I’ve been immortal since I was born,” Lizzie says smugly. “I just keep this information to myself until _after_ I’ve snagged my prey.”

William snorts. “Just how long have you been doing this?”

“A little over 200 years,” Lizzie says with an adorable smile.

“Let me tell you that you look fantastic for your age,” William says.

“Thank you. I moisturize,” Lizzie says, flipping her hair out of the way.

William narrows his eyes at her and she does it right back, bracing herself on the bed. He knows by her body language that she’s ready for a stare down and he’s never one to back down from one of her challenges. It always amuses him when she starts it because they both well aware of his staring capabilities. Lizzie tries to distract him by biting her bottom lip but he’s well versed in her tricks. She’s starting to break down. He can see it in the corner of her eyes. He flashes a flicker of a smirk and moments later, she blinks.

“Aha!” William exclaims and Lizzie pouts. He reaches for her and she tries to scramble away from him. They’re both laughing and he pins her down on the mattress, hovering above her. “I win again.”

“Someday, William Darcy. Someday, I will defeat you” Lizzie says with determination.

“I have complete faith in you,” William says. A smile spreads across her face that lights her up and his chest constricts, the full impact of his love for her washing over him once again. “I am such a lucky man to have you as my wife.”

“I’m a lucky girl to have you as my husband,” Lizzie murmurs, her cheeks still bright.

“I love you, Elizabeth Darcy,” William says, sliding his fingers between hers as he leans down.

“I love you,” Lizzie whispers against his lips just before he kisses her.

~~~~~~~~

“You can stop any time now,” William laughs. Lizzie is standing above him with her feet on either side of him, taking silly pictures of him.

“I don’t want to,” Lizzie says, flashing him a cute smile. “These are going in the ‘my husband looks really damn sexy and I’ll refer back to them when he’s away on business’ personal folder.”

“Long title,” William quips and she chuckles as he runs his hand through his hair. “Do you want me to muss up my hair the way you like? Any particular positions you prefer? Remove any clothing?”

“You’d be naked if you did that,” Lizzie says.

“They’re for _your_ personal folder,” William says, tucking a hand behind his head.

“You don’t need to change a thing,” Lizzie says, snapping another picture as he gives her the smuggest grin.

“I’m glad,” William says, brushing his knuckles along her calf.  “You know, I have a really good view from down here.”

“I have a really good view from up here,” Lizzie grins as she keeps playing with the camera.

“One thing though,” William says.

“What’s that?” Lizzie asks. William smirks, grabs her ankles and pulls her off her feet. She squeaks and lands on her back between his legs. He uses his quick reflexes to grab the camera from her and scrambles to his feet on the bed, quickly taking a picture from above. “Sneaky move, mister!”

“You’ll need to stay on your toes in this marriage,” William says, waggling his eyebrows. “Besides, I need pictures for my own personal folder.”

“What’s the name of it?” Lizzie asks, sticking her tongue out as he takes a picture.

“It’s called… ‘look at these pictures of your unbelievably gorgeous wife when she’s kicking ass in another city’,” William says.

“Long title,” Lizzie says in the same tone.

“It’s specific so it will deter anybody from opening the folder,” William says. Lizzie undoes three buttons from the top and pulls the collar aside to give him a teasing glance. He exhales before he snaps a photo and the look on her face is a mixture of mischievous and sensual. “And they will be password protected.”

“Such a smart man,” Lizzie says.

“You know what…I’ve changed my mind,” William says.

“About what?” Lizzie asks with an inquisitive look on her face.

“My shirt. The one you’re wearing,” William says, gesturing to it. “It does nothing for your complexion. You should take it off.”

“I’m all for naughty pictures but I draw the line at naked ones,” Lizzie says. William turns off the camera and slips it into his pocket.

“I said nothing about pictures,” William grins down at her. “I merely want my shirt back.”

Lizzie locks eyes on him for a moment before she smiles, reaching up and pulling off his glasses. Then she starts to unbutton the rest of the shirt. “In that case…”

~~~~~~~~~

“It’s _really_ coming down out there,” William says, taking a look outside to see the rain battering against the terrace. He’s sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard, looking through pictures on their camera.

 “I’d definitely feel worse if we had Nasir bring us food now,” Lizzie says, walking out of the bathroom in her brown satin camisole and matching French knickers.

“Lizzie…” William whistles. “Was that your own purchase or a bachelorette present?”

“Present,” Lizzie says, sauntering over to the bed. When she gets to him, he raises his eyebrow and she slowly begins to circle the bed, brushing her fingers against the mosquito netting surrounding it and separating them. “I had to find something after you wanted your shirt back.”

“I was very much enjoying the bed sheet you were wearing during lunch,” William says with a little smirk.

“It was a little drafty,” Lizzie teases and he chuckles.

“And that isn’t,” William says before patting the mattress. “Get back in here already. It’s like your trying to sell me your outfit. You never need to do that for me. I love the way you look in anything.”

“Yea?” Lizzie beams. She tries to find an opening in the gauzy curtains and giggles over how long it takes. She dramatically pulls them open and then lets them fall closed behind her as she kneels onto the bed. “It’s surprisingly comfortable.”

“That’s a big plus,” William says as she sits next to him, leaning against the headboard.

“Always,” Lizzie replies, looking out to watch the rain for a few moments before turning back to him. “Do you know what this storm reminds me of?”

“The blackout,” they say together.

“That was a fun night,” Lizzie says, resting her head on his shoulder and playing with his hand. “And not just because of your sensory experiment.”

“I was going to say,” William says, putting his palm up. Lizzie slaps his hand and laughs when he tries to clamp down on it. “It’s a pleasure getting to know you, Elizabeth Darcy.”

“You too, William Darcy,” Lizzie smiles at him, slapping his hand again. “I feel like we know everything.”

“Impossible,” William says with a small frown. “Knowing _everything_ about each other would make for a very boring marriage.”

“I didn’t mean for it to sound bad. I like that I know so much about you,” Lizzie says as he catches her hand.

“Me too. We’ve barely skimmed the surface though,” William says, letting her hand go. “I’m sure I can think of something that would surprise you.”

“This sounds suspiciously like a game,” Lizzie replies and then cuts William off before he can say anything. “I’m in.”

“Alright,” William says, staring down at their hands as she keeps lightly slapping it. “You or me first?”

“I think I’ve got one,” Lizzie says, wiggling in her spot. “I once…had a pet turtle—”

“—that you owned for only a day,” William finishes.

“Damn,” Lizzie frowns and he chuckles.

“You found the turtle on the side of the road and took care of it until animal control picked it up the next day,” William says, catching her hand. “I remember that story. I could vividly imagine a younger version of you when you told me that.”

“I have to dig deeper now,” Lizzie says, furrowing her brow. William reaches up and rubs his thumb across her forehead, the faint wrinkles disappearing as he helps her relax.

“Not that deep,” William smiles. “Did I ever tell you the story about the first time I broke a dish?”

“Your mom lifted you up on the counter while the maid cleaned it up, wiped away your tears and said ‘I wish you broke the bowl with a chip in it’,” Lizzie says.

“You got me,” William says.

“I almost didn’t believe it when you told me the first time,” Lizzie says. “I can’t imagine the Darcys ever having chipped dishes.”

“It was only a breakfast bowl. We had another set specifically for guests,” William says.

“Of course you did,” Lizzie says. “Oh! I think I have one you haven’t heard.”

“Hit me,” William says. He chuckles when she frees her hand and slaps at his again.

“I cheated on a test once,” Lizzie says. “And got away with it.”

“Lizzie,” William frowns.

“It’s not what you think. I was in third grade and it was a spelling test,” Lizzie says and his eyebrows raise. “The word was ‘caterpillar’ and I completely blanked. I looked over at the girl next to me and…copied her. I felt terrible afterwards but my parents were so proud when I got an A on the test. I never told anybody.”

“Caterpillar?” William asks with amusement.

“I couldn’t remember if it was ‘e’ or ‘a’ at the end,” Lizzie says, a bit ashamed.

“You’ll be a terrible influence on our kids,” William teases.

“Will!” Lizzie laughs, smacking his chest. He smiles at her and grabs her, pulling her into his lap and giving her a short kiss. Then she readjusts herself, sitting in front of him with her legs draped over his own.

“I have a better one for you,” William says. “I _know_ I didn’t tell you this because I’m not exactly proud of it.”

“Juicy,” Lizzie says, resting her hands on his hips.

“I almost failed biology in high school because I wouldn’t dissect a frog,” William says.

“Huh?” Lizzie gives him a confused look.

“Feel free to take a guess or two,” William says.

“I can only think of two reasons why you wouldn’t do it but you’re not squeamish at the sight of blood or other various body parts,” Lizzie says, waving her hand vaguely. “And you’ve never really been big on religious beliefs.”

“You get one more guess,” William says. “And you hit it on the head a long time ago.”

“Um…” Lizzie scrunches her nose for a moment. He can see the exact moment it hits her as she sits up straighter. “You were snobby in high school.”

“I thought I was completely above the assignment. I flat out refused and the teacher called my parents,” William says. “Needless to say, I got an earful and completed the assignment in the end.”

“Talk about a terrible influence on our kids,” Lizzie tuts and he grins. “I was under the impression that you were a terribly shy and dorky straight A student.”

“I was,” William says. “I just had a moment of weakness.”

“Now everything is a lie!” Lizzie says melodramatically. William rolls his eyes while she puts her hands on his shoulders and shakes him slightly. “Who did I marry? Who did I marry!?”

“You need some more food. Your sugar levels are getting low,” William says, straight-faced.

“You know me too well,” Lizzie smiles.

~~~~~~~~

“Stop laughing!” Lizzie exclaims. “It was terrible!”

“You were five,” William chuckles. “The kids _saw_ you spill the water on your pants and the teacher quickly put a stop to the teasing. At least you didn’t throw up in class or something like that. It could have been _much_ worse.”

“Well, it was mortifying for that week,” Lizzie says, readjusting the pillows behind her head.

“I’ll give you that much,” William replies, smiling over at her with his head resting on her stomach. He grabs a grape from the plate positioned next to them and pops it in his mouth.

“I have another one,” Lizzie says. “And it adds to the eight million reasons why Jane is the best.”

“She made your prom dress,” William says.

“Well yes but you knew already, silly,” Lizzie says.

“Please continue,” William replies, smiling as she starts playing with his hair.

“When I was sixteen, I maaay have dented my dad’s car,” Lizzie says with a grimace.

“Tsk tsk. This doesn’t help your bad influence argument,” William says playfully.

“I knooow,” Lizzie says.

“Let me guess,” William says. “Jane took the blame for it.”

“She did. We tried to get it fixed first but we couldn’t find a cheap place. She hated seeing me so upset so she told our dad that she did it,” Lizzie says. “And we somehow got away with that."

“Your dad knows you did it. You know that right? Parents always figure it out,” William replies.

“Are you speaking from first-hand experience, sir? Is there something that will sway the terrible influence thing back to you?” Lizzie asks with a pointed look.

“There may be another thing I never told you,” William says. “Part of my short-lived rebellious phase.”

“I can’t even imagine you being rebellious. I can imagine you being a super proud and snobby teenager,” Lizzie says. “But rebellious? Nah. Not then at least.”

“Well, it happened. Once,” William says and Lizzie chuckles. “I snuck out of the house in the middle of the night towards the end of my senior year. I completely blame my raging hormones for my lack in judgment.”

“Ahhh. The first girlfriend,” Lizzie says.

“Exactly. I set up my bed the way I saw in movies,” William starts and Lizzie covers her face with her hand, already holding back laughter. “Snuck out the window and was gone for most of the night. When I climbed back in the window, my parents were sitting on my bed waiting for me. My stomach dropped. I was so rarely in trouble with them, I didn’t know what to expect.”

“What happened?” Lizzie asks.

“I was given the ‘we’re not mad, we’re just disappointed’ speech. I wish they had been angry with me, honestly,” William says.

“I’ve gotten that speech and it’s such a guilt trip,” Lizzie says with a sympathetic smile. “Were you punished?”

“I had to drive Gigi to swim practice all summer. She never knew I had gotten in trouble. She just thought I was being a nice older brother,” William says.

“Oh dear,” Lizzie says, running her hand through his hair. “I think we should make a promise.”

“About what?” William asks, turning to look at her.

“We’ll never use the ‘disappointed’ speech on our kids,” Lizzie says. “If we’re upset, we tell them. We will talk to our kids instead of guilt tripping them.”

“I’d like to think we’ll be raising perfect kids who won’t get into those situations,” William says. “But that’s a promise I’ll agree to.”

“Good,” Lizzie says. “Now, are there any other incriminating stories you’d like to share?”

“Why? Do you have more that you’re hiding from me?” William asks playfully.

“Nooo,” Lizzie says, resting a hand on his chest. “I just thought of another game we could play.”

“I’m all for it, love,” William smiles at her.

~~~~~~~~

“Touch ears?” William says as Lizzie starts laughing, staring at the dice between them. “That’s not exactly my idea of sexy.”

“You rolled it. You play it,” Lizzie says with a cheesy smile. “That’s how you play the game.”

“Really, I think you’re making it up as you go along,” William says, bringing his hands up and touching her ears. “How’s this? Is it doing anything for you?”

“Tone it down, babe. We’re just getting started,” Lizzie says, picking up the dice and shaking them in her hands. “Come on. Give me something good.”

She drops them and William immediately laughs when he sees the result.

“Tickle neck,” Lizzie stares at the dice before looking up at him.

“You rolled it. You play it,” William reiterates.

“It sucks that you’re barely ticklish,” Lizzie pushes out her lip.

“I’ll pretend,” William murmurs. He chuckles a bit as she runs her fingers up, down and around his neck. After a few moments, she drops her arms in her lap and nods to him.

The next handful of rounds are amusing to say the least, rolling ridiculous combinations but trying out each one in the spirit of the game. Lizzie almost knees William in the shoulder when he blows a raspberry on her stomach but his reflexes are quick. They share a wicked look when Lizzie lands the combination of ‘nip thighs’. She takes her sweet time and he’s anxious for his turn by the time she finishes.

After that, the dice seem to work in their favor and it takes effort to not get caught up in the moment. They try to make the game last as long as possible before they succumb to each other. William pushes her camisole up but doesn’t remove it when he rolls ‘lick nipples’. Lizzie merely slips her hands under his boxer briefs when she rolls ‘massage ass’. Then William cheats. The dice say ‘bite neck’ and he leads up to it by dragging his tongue up her body to a spot that looks perfect. She has to take a moment to brace herself afterwards before grabbing the dice and shakily tossing them onto the bed.

“We hit the elusive question mark,” William murmurs as they look down at the dice. “Choose your poison.”

“I want you to kiss me…here,” Lizzie points to the spot right below her ear. “And here.”

She runs her finger across her cheek to the corner of her mouth and waits for his response. There’s a part of William that wants to toss the dice away and end the game. Then the other part that wants to drag this out and see just how creative they can get.

William’s lips twitch up and she tries to hold back a smile. He moves in slowly and hovers over her first spot, hearing the beautiful sound of her soft breaths. He presses his lips just below her ear and then hears a gasp when he kisses her again, licking a tiny part of her skin. He pulls himself away slowly and his nose grazes across her cheek before he kisses at the corner of her lips. When he pulls away to look at her, Lizzie’s eyes are heavy with lust. She starts to lean in to kiss him and he brings a finger to her lips to stop her.

“My turn,” William murmurs. “Shall I roll?”

“Point,” Lizzie breathes. He brings a finger to the center of his forehead, his chin and his neck. Lizzie pulls at her bottom lip a moment and then puts her hands on his shoulder as she moves, tucking her legs underneath her. She slides her hands to the side of his neck and leans forward. William reaches for her waist and holds her steady as she kisses his forehead, her lips coasting past the tip of his nose and lips before she kisses his chin. She moves down a little further and he leans his head back as she kisses just below his Adam’s apple. A low noise rumbles from his throat when she nips at his skin. Just as he’s about to slide his hands under her camisole, she pulls back and sits on her knees with a tiny grin.

“My wife is so smug,” William says.

“I am nothing of the sort,” Lizzie says, her face unchanging. “I believe it’s my turn.”

“It is,” William says. He picks up the dice and she holds out her hand but he doesn’t give them to her. He tosses them over his shoulder and they hit the mosquito net before they fall to the floor. “We don’t need those anymore.”

“But—” Lizzie stops as he grabs her waist and drags her into his lap so that she straddles him.

“Just point, love,” William murmurs, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She smiles at him and pauses for dramatic effect, making him smile in return. She points to her shoulder and slowly brings makes a trail down, his eyes following until she stops at her breasts.

Lizzie brings her hands down to his torso and pulls herself closer to him, catching the flash of lust in William’s eyes as their hips align. His hands smooth up her back, grabbing the straps of her cami and pulling them off her shoulders. He bends his head down and places feather light kisses across her skin.

She sighs as his lips inch down the path, his hot breath making her antsy. Something sparks within her when he kisses the swell of her breast and she bucks her hips. She feels the vibrations of his soft groan and his hands move down to grab the bottom of her camisole. Lizzie pulls back and lifts her arms up. His thumbs graze against the sides of her breasts as he pushes her camisole up before tossing it aside. She leans back a little as he continues kissing to her breasts. Lizzie moans softly as his scruff grazes across her sensitive skin and squeezes a nipple lightly between his teeth. He rolls her other nipple between his fingers and heat pools in her lower belly. She grinds against him and she shudders in pleasure he slides his hands to her backside, firmly gripping her butt. The friction building between them is divine and her ache is fierce. Lizzie’s hands fly to his face and they stare at each other before both diving in for a passionate kiss.

William holds her tightly against him and lowers her down onto the mattress. Soon, they’re breaking for air and he kisses down to her stomach. He glances up to her as his lips skim just above the hem of her silk shorts. She fidgets under his touch and he can’t help but notice her flex her fingers above the sheets. It’s the only sign he needs. He pulls himself up onto his knees and grabs her shorts, Lizzie lifting her hips as he pulls them down her legs.

Lizzie reaches for him and her fingers brush against his chest as he removes his boxer briefs. They smile at each other and she extends her hand out, pulling him down when he takes it. He settles between her legs and he slides his hands behind her neck, cradling her head. William gazes at her for a few moments and is caught up by the passion in her eyes. His craving to be surrounded by her increases tenfold and his eyes darken further. She gasps near his ear as he enters her and it’s a sound he never gets tired of hearing. Her hands move lightly up and down his back as he starts to thrust in and out of her. The steady and heavy rain outside seems to be setting an intensely intimate mood between them. They lock eyes and Lizzie curls a hand around his neck, pulling him to her lips.

She kisses him with a deliberateness that makes him want to live in this moment forever. His senses become her senses and love is seeping out of their pores, mixing together as they glide against each other. He can’t get a tight enough hold on her and she wraps her legs around him as if she’s reading his mind. She breaks off the kiss with a soft moan and he drops his head into the crook of her neck. Whispers of love tumble from his lips and she gasps out the same, her stilted breaths driving him to give her more of himself. His strokes become deeper and she rocks her hips with him, tilting her head back and her mouth falling open. The end is swiftly rushing towards them and he aches to bring her the pleasure she deserves. He moves a hand between them and lightly massages her clit with his thumb. She digs her nails into his neck and shoulder and her breath catches in her throat as her orgasm washes over her, her body quivering from delight. William groans out her name as she pulses around him, coming powerfully as she holds onto him.

William begins to sag against Lizzie and he uses the last of his energy to heave himself off her. Most of his body weight sinks onto the bed but he knows how much Lizzie loves to be close to him. One leg tangles around hers, he drapes an arm over her chest and his chin is pressed against her shoulder. She turns her head and smiles at him as she gets her breathing under control. Things stay quiet between them until he brings his hand up and brushes two fingers across one spot on her neck. The look on his face is inquisitive and it makes her curious.

“Will?” Lizzie asks quietly.

“New freckles,” William murmurs. “Must have missed this spot yesterday.”

“It happens,” Lizzie says, brushing her hand near his hip. “You’ve tanned a little. There’s a very faint tan line right here.”

“You know the solution to that?” William asks as his eyelids start to droop.

“More sunscreen?” Lizzie hums, the sound of the rain starting to pull her to sleep.

“No more bathing suits,” William mumbles with a lazy smile.

“Because you don’t see your wife naked enough,” Lizzie says, rolling to her side and burrowing her way into William’s arms. After a moment of silence, she pulls back to see that his eyes are closed. He’s already asleep. She smiles to herself and gives into the sound of the rain, falling asleep almost as quickly as her husband.

 

* * *

 

_Thursday, February 12th_

“I was beginning to wonder if it would ever stop raining,” William says.

“You can still smell it in the air,” Lizzie replies, watching her husband as he walks around the villa, opening all the doors out to their terrace. Lizzie’s sitting on the chest at the end of their bed with her camera, taking a picture of the clear blue sky. He’s wearing a pair of cargo shorts that show off all her favorite muscles. She’s beginning to wonder if he’s purposely adjusting all his pants that way to torture her with his Adonis belt.

“It’s a beautiful day. Are you going to come outside?” William asks, pausing by the pool and turning to look at her.

“In a minute. I’m just…enjoying the view,” Lizzie says with a little smirk, snapping a picture of him.

“Taking another one for your personal folder?” William asks. “The view is much better from out here.”

“I don’t believe you,” Lizzie teases as she keeps playing with her camera.

“Lizzie. Put the camera down and join me,” William says, a serious expression on his face.

“You didn’t say please!” Lizzie replies, laughing a little.

“Lizzie. Put the camera down _please_ ,” William says with emphasis.

“I don’t think so,” Lizzie says, shaking her head. “I want to hear the phrase ‘pretty please with a cherry on top.”

“I’m already asking nicely,” William says before sighing. “Pretty please with a cherry on top…could you put the camera away and join me? It would please me greatly.”

“I’d rather not resort to extreme tactics,” William says with a playful tone.

“Ooh. I wonder what the _extreme_ of this is,” Lizzie grins.

“Alright. I just want you to know that when you look back at this memory in the future, I gave you fair warning,” William says.

“Uh huh. Sure! I will definitely…” Lizzie pauses as William suddenly runs straight towards her at full speed. “Oh crap.”

She tosses the camera on the bed behind her and tries to scramble to her feet but he’s too fast for her. William grabs her by the waist and throws her over his shoulder.

“William no!” Lizzie yelps as he walks them out of the bedroom.

“I warned you, Elizabeth,” William says as they head towards their pool.

“I’m sorry!” Lizzie all but screams and he pauses, only a foot from the water.

“You’re sorry?” William asks, brushing one hand across the back of her thigh. “Does that mean you won’t do it again?”

“Sure! Whatever you want,” Lizzie gasps as readjusts her on his shoulder.

“You don’t sound so confident, love,” William says, smiling to himself. He quite literally has Lizzie in his hands and he’s having way too much fun with this. He quells his smile, getting back the control of his emotions.

“I promise,” Lizzie says quickly. “Please put me down, Will.”

“I want to hear the phrase ‘pretty please with a cherry on top’,” William says.

“Pretty please with a cherry on top…will you put me down?” Lizzie asks.

“Let me think,” William says, pausing for a moment. “Nah.”

“Not again!” Lizzie shouts, bracing herself.

William laughs as he takes the last step, jumping into the pool with her over his shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~

“You want what? We just had a pretty big dinner,” William says.

“Pistachio ice cream,” Lizzie says. “It sounds really good.”

“Pistachio,” William stares at her. In all the time that he’s known her, she has never wanted pistachio flavored anything. Something is definitely up. “Are you sure?”

“Yessss,” Lizzie says, pouting a little. “Please get me some?”

“Alright,” William says hesitantly as he walks towards the front door. “I’m not sure they’ll _have_ it but I’ll go check.”

“Thank you,” Lizzie smiles.

~~~~~~~~~

Sometimes, Lizzie is as obvious as he is when it comes to surprises. He will gladly run any errand and get her anything she wants but this has ‘diversion’ written all over it. When he reaches the main house, he runs into Tilly and Duncan as they’re leaving. He spends a few minutes chatting with them before checking with the kitchen to confirm his suspicions. No pistachio ice cream.

~~~~~~~~~

“Lizzie?” William calls out when he returns. “Lizzie?”

“Bathroom!” Lizzie responds in a sing song voice.

“Lizzie, I’m sorry,” William starts as he heads towards the bathroom. “I asked but they didn’t have any pistachio ice...”

William pauses in the doorway to find Lizzie sitting in the bathtub with her hair up, nearly hidden under suds and bubbles. There are candles littered all around the room, two glasses of champagne and the bottle in an ice bucket sitting on the inner ledge of the tub.

“…cream,” William finishes.

“Hi,” Lizzie says with a subtle smile.

“Hi,” William says. “What’s this?”

“What does it look like?” Lizzie asks, her eyes sparkling in the candlelight. “You can strip down any time you’d like.”

William smiles and begins undressing in front of her while Lizzie enjoys the show, placing the tip of her finger between her teeth. After he removes the rest of his clothing, he walks over to join her in the tub. He starts to get in on the opposite side of her and she gestures for him to come to her. He sinks into the space between her legs and leans back against her, resting his head against her shoulder.

“Comfy?” Lizzie asks, sliding her hands over his chest

“Mmm. Very,” William says. “My wife is quite soft.”

“Will,” Lizzie chuckles.

“Is this for me?” William asks, pointing to one of the glasses.

“Mmhmm,” Lizzie hums. William grabs it and takes a sip before setting it back down next to hers.

“So…pistachios?” William asks and Lizzie laughs softly. “You don’t even like pistachios.”

“I couldn’t think of anything. I just needed to get you out for fifteen minutes so I could set this up,” Lizzie says. “I knew you figured it out the second I said it.”

“I figured you were up to _something_ ,” William says. “I just didn’t know what it was.”

“And? What do you think?” Lizzie asks.

“I love it,” William says, grabbing one of her hands against his chest. “You know how much I enjoy taking a bath with you. You’ve mastered my soap technique too.”

“I’m particularly proud of myself for that,” Lizzie says and he looks back at her with a smile. She smiles back before kissing him sweetly.

“Do you remember the first bath we took together?” William asks, putting his head back against her shoulder again.

“I do,” Lizzie says. “I had a terrible day and you made it infinitely better. It was also when I decided I wanted to move in with you.”

“That is my favorite part,” William hums. “The fact that you finally wanted to live with me.”

“Finally? It was barely six months. Some couples don’t move in together for years or even until they’re married,” Lizzie says.

“We’re not some couples,” William says.

“True,” Lizzie sighs. “That reminds me actually— there was a question Charlotte asked at my bachelorette party.”

“Oh yesss. We never told each other the details of our respective parties. Tell me, Elizabeth. Did Charlotte end up getting you a male dancer?” William asks teasingly.

“Nooooo,” Lizzie laughs. “Nothing like _your_ party. No men stripped for me.”

“Not a one?” William chuckles.

“Charlotte convinced a waiter to wear a tight-fitted vest and newsboy cap to make me believe she got a stripper,” Lizzie says. “That was embarrassing enough.”

“If it helps you, I was a bit too drunk to remember the strip club portion of the evening,” William says. “I apparently asked a dancer why she danced though.”

“And tried to pay for her college tuition,” Lizzie adds. “Fitz told me that.”

“Oh god,” William groans. “I don’t remember that. I _do_ remember that I wouldn’t shut up about you.”

“I drunkenly gushed about you too,” Lizzie hums, kissing his cheek.

“Yea?” William smiles at her. “So, what question are you talking about? Charlotte asked me a lot. I thought some of them were rather inappropriate.”

“It was the question where we knew exactly when we wanted to marry each other,” Lizzie says. “I got my half right but I got yours wrong.”

“What did you say?” William asks.

“Your 29th birthday,” Lizzie says. “But apparently it was right after we moved in together?”

“Yep,” William says simply, taking a sip of champagne.

“I didn’t know that,” Lizzie says as she pulls him closer against him. “What was the moment?”

“That first weekend was pretty incredible,” William says, grabbing her left hand and looking at her rings.

“Was it all the sex we had all over the apartment?” Lizzie teases.

“As much as I enjoyed that, the moment I figured it out was pretty mundane,” William says. “I was showing you how to use my straight razor. You were really nervous, which I thought was pretty cute, and wearing a sweatshirt of mine. You were concentrating so much but you had this little smile while you worked. You started to relax as you kept going and I had this feeling—that everything was so natural and comfortable between us. I knew right then. I wanted that for the rest of my life.”

“I remember that,” Lizzie breathes and he looks at her. “Granted, I didn’t know what you were thinking but you gasped and I thought I cut you. Was that it? Was that the moment?”

“Yea,” William says, a smile spreading slowly across his face. “That was the exact moment actually.”

“Wow,” Lizzie says. “At least you weren’t as obvious as I was.”

“No, Lizzie. I loved your moment. Seeing that look in your eyes,” William says, taking a deep breath. “For a split second after that, I almost asked you right there and then. It didn’t even matter that I didn’t have the ring with me.”

“I wouldn’t have cared,” Lizzie says, resting her head against his. “It would have been a beautiful setting but I would never trade our balcony for that.”

“Really?” William asks.

“Do you know how much I love that you proposed on our balcony? It’s only steps away and I can relive that moment any time I want,” Lizzie says.

“I love that too,” William says before he pulls at her arms to wrap around him. “Tell me what else you got wrong.”

“I got things wrong that I shouldn’t have gotten wrong. I think you gave PG answers, you cheater,” Lizzie says.

“Are you accusing me of lying?” William asks.

“Absolutely,” Lizzie says. “You said I was sexiest when I smile but I know you think I’m sexiest when I wear your clothes.”

“Can’t it be both?” William asks, pulling off an innocent expression. She narrows her eyes at him and he breaks. “Fine. I’ll admit it. I was a bit PG in my answers. Charlotte was asking invasive questions about our sex life.”

“Pretty sure she got them off some website,” Lizzie says.

“That makes sense,” William says. “She was asking things like where’s the most interesting place we’ve had sex and how often we had sex.”

“What would your answers be though?” Lizzie asks, grinning at him when he looks over.

“Hmmm. Up to this point? On the beach or in the jet,” William chuckles. “And…very often.”

“You should have been blunt and traumatized her,” Lizzie says.

“How?” William asks.

“Something like ‘I can’t decide which room in Netherfield is more interesting since we’ve had sex in nearly all of them’,” Lizzie says with a smile.

“You’re so cheeky,” William says, his eyes flickering between her eyes and lips. “I love it.”

He turns her head with two fingers and pushes himself up enough to kiss her, slowly and deeply. They finally break for air and share a smile before Lizzie wipes a few bubbles off his cheek.

“Can I make an observation?” Lizzie asks softly as he moves back into his previous position against her and sips his champagne.

“Does it have to do with how gorgeous you look all covered in suds?” William asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Don’t take yourself out of that picture,” Lizzie says with a smirk.

“We’ll revisit it soon,” William says. “Go on.”

“Is there any particular reason why you say my full name?” Lizzie asks.

“What do you mean?” William glances at her.

“You keep calling me Elizabeth,” Lizzie says. “Ever since our wedding. It hasn’t been often but I’ve noticed it.”

“Have I really? I didn’t even notice,” William says, furrowing his brows.

“You actually used it a few minutes ago,” Lizzie points out. “You know that I normally don’t really care for it. I mean, my mom only uses my full name if I’m in trouble. There’s just something about the way you say it.”

“Maybe I unconsciously like the way it sounds. Elizabeth Darcy,” William says softly as he brushes his fingers up her leg. “It rolls off my tongue so well.”

“You make my name sound sexy,” Lizzie murmurs, kissing the tip of his ear.

“Your name _is_ sexy. Whether I call you Lizzie Bennet, Lizzie Darcy or Elizabeth Darcy,” William says. “They’re all you.”

“Mmm,” Lizzie hums, pressing her lips to his shoulder. “Just don’t stop because I really like the way it sounds coming from you.”

“I’ll make you a promise. I won’t stop for as long as you’re my wife,” William says a little smugly.

“Sooo…always,” Lizzie murmurs. “Always is good.”

“Always is very good,” William grins. He twists his body in the water and brings an arm behind Lizzie’s head while she bites her bottom lip seductively. She drapes one leg over his legs and rests her other on the lip of the tub before running her fingers through his hair. “Can we revisit that earlier topic now?”

“You didn’t say please,” Lizzie says, waggling her eyebrows.

“Pretty please,” William says before dropping his voice to a whisper, stopping less than an inch from her lips. “With a cherry on top.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Teresa and Sarah for helping out with this chapter, betaing and shaping certain scenes.
> 
> There are extras for this chapter so make sure to venture over to the dizzieslearningcurve tumblr to check them out :)
> 
>  


	52. Island Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and William test their limits as their honeymoon continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...we finally have caught up in real time. You get the interesting pleasure of reading this as it's happening, so to speak.

_Friday, February 13th_

When William returns from the main house, he finds Lizzie relaxing in the living room on the couch. Her back is to him and she appears to be invested in whatever she’s reading. She’s wearing an oversized t-shirt that hangs off one shoulder, exposing skin that is aching to be kissed. He quietly walks up to her and brushes her hair to one side, noticing her physically react to his touch.

“Hey,” William says, leaning down and kissing her neck. She drops the Kindle into her lap and sighs, arching her neck as he continues.

“Hey,” Lizzie hums. “Did you get what you needed done?”

“Mmmm, I did,” William says, his words vibrating against her skin.

“Do I get to know?” Lizzie asks.

“Not yet,” William replies softly, pressing his lips right below her ear. “Soon though. I’ve had this one planned for a while.”

“That means I should just go with it,” Lizzie says, the corners of her lips quirking up as he pulls back to look at her.

“Yep,” William says with a subtle smile. He glances down to her lap to see a browser on the screen. “What have you been up to, Mrs. Darcy? That looks suspiciously like you’re checking your email.”

“Yea,” Lizzie scrunches her nose. “Andrea said she would send a weekly email to keep me up to date but she doesn’t expect to hear back. This is the first time I’ve checked it. I only did it because you stepped out.”

“You don’t need to act guilty,” William says, stepping around the couch and sitting next to her. “You’re checking in. It’s not as if you’re doing actual work on your honeymoon.”

“I most certainly am not,” Lizzie says, quickly logging out of her email and turning it off. She moves closer to William and smiles at him as she lift his arm, putting it over her shoulders. “If I sent an email to any of our friends now, they’d probably reply with something inappropriate.”

“Fitz would probably mention something about a ‘sex coma’,” William jokes and Lizzie laughs softly

“I wouldn’t put it past him. He may have been one of the biggest advocates in getting us together,” Lizzie says while William caresses her arm with the tips of his fingers. “But he certainly loves to tease.”

“It’s who he is. I’d be worried if he stopped,” William says.

“Yea,” Lizzie says with a small breath before looking at him. “So, any plans today?”

“Oh! I actually ran into Tilly on the way back. That new couple is having drinks and appetizers around three with her and Duncan. She thought we might like to join them,” William says. “And she wouldn’t give me _any_ gossip on them.”

“Oh _no_ ,” Lizzie says melodramatically. “I suppose that means we should go.”

“I suppose so,” William chuckles, kissing her temple.

“What shall we do in the meantime?” Lizzie asks. “We have a few hours to kill.”

“That, my dear, is up to you,” William says, smirking at her.

“I absolutely love when you leave things up to me,” Lizzie says, turning her body and swinging her leg over his lap. William’s hands automatically go to her hips as she scoots in close to him.

“Me too,” William says. “What do you have in mind?”

“I think…I’d like…” Lizzie starts out slow, resting one arm on his shoulder while she reaches over to grab something at her side. She grins and pulls the Kindle between them, pressing it against his chest. “…You to read.”

William raises his eyebrows in amusement. “You want me to read?”

“Yep. More of the Princess Bride,” Lizzie nods. “And this time, try the voices.”

“The voices?” William asks with a quick laugh. “Are you sure? That’s _your_ strength.”

“I know but I love when you try. It’s so charming,” Lizzie says as he takes the device from her.

“Alright,” William says. “Because I love you.”

“Yaaay,” Lizzie smiles widely at him. “I love you too.”

~~~~~~~~~

“Lizzie! William!” Tilly waves them over to their table near the pool bar. “So pleased you could make it.”

“We couldn’t miss the opportunity for you to fill us in on the new people,” Lizzie says lightly, smiling at William as he pulls out her chair. William sits next to her and she notices the two empty chairs at their table. “Not here yet?”

“They should be here momentarily,” Duncan says. “They were windsurfing this afternoon.”

“They’re such adventurists. You’ll love them,” Tilly adds. “They’re from Sweden!!”

“We look forward to meeting them,” William says with a smile.

“Now Lizzie, tell me what you two have been doing. I’ve only been running into your lovely husband the past few days,” Tilly says.

“How about ordering drinks first?” Lizzie asks.

“My kind of gal,” Tilly smiles at her.

Once everyone has their cocktails, they catch up. Time passes by quickly and soon enough, a young couple is heading their way. Lizzie immediately notices how fit and tan the two of them look as they all stand up to greet them.

“ _Hej_! Sigvard Ellstrom but you can call me Sig,” he says in a Swedish accent, shaking Lizzie’s hand. She can already tell he’s friendly by his firm handshake and dazzling white smile. He seems to be about the same height as William but that’s where the physical similarities end. His blond shaggy hair and pale blue eyes stand out with the golden tone of his skin. His sleeveless fitted t-shirt and shorts show his very muscular arms and muscled calves, as well as a couple of tattoos.

“Lizzie Darcy and this is my husband, William Darcy,” Lizzie says, gesturing to him.

“This is my wife, Malena,” Sig says.

“ _Hej_! So nice to meet you!” Malena shakes Lizzie’s hand. Malena is only a couple inches shorter than Sig, at best. Her t-shirt and shorts show off her equally toned body, making Lizzie feel slightly intimidated. She has light brown hair that stops at her shoulders, blue eyes and a smile as dazzling as her husband’s.

“Let’s sit and you two can order some drinks,” Tilly says, signaling over a server. After they order their drinks, Tilly takes it upon herself to order appetizers while the rest of them get to know each other.

“So you’re from America?” Sig asks as they sit back down. “Tilly told us so much. You recently got married?”

“We are. We’re from California,” Lizzie says, speaking up and glancing to William.

“We got married on January 31st,” William adds proudly.

Lizzie gets a flutter in her stomach from seeing the way William smiles when he says it. He slides his hand over hers and leans over, kissing her temple.

“Honeymoon bliss,” Malena says, smiling at the two of them.

“We’ve been together for five years now. Married for three,” Sig says. “Met in _klätterklubb_ at Stockholm University.”

“Sorry. What’s that?” Lizzie asks.

“Erm, climbing club,” Sig says.

“Are you from Stockholm?” William asks, caressing Lizzie’s wrist absently.

“Close. I’m from Uppsala. He’s from Gävle,” Malena says. “You’re in San Francisco?”

“We are,” William nods.

“We’ve visited there before. We went hang gliding. Beautiful city,” Malena says.

“Hang gliding? Wow. I’ve certainly never done that before,” Lizzie says.

“When did we go to San Francisco, _älskling_?” Malena asks, glancing to Sig.

“Two years ago,” Sig smiles at her. “We went all over the States, orienteering, rock climbing and _grottdykning_ …uh…erm spelunking and caving. Sorry. White water rafting…”

“We are adventurous,” Malena says.

“I’m so impressed with what they were telling us about the other day,” Tilly says. “I didn’t even know some of those things existed.”

“If we were twenty years younger, I’m sure she would be wanting to try them,” Duncan chuckles.

“Oh? Like what?” Lizzie asks, beating William to the punch.

“Hmm…deep sea diving in Iceland, paragliding in New Zealand, free climbing in Thailand,” Sig says.

“Volcano boarding in Nicaragua,” Malena says, putting a hand on Sig’s shoulder.

“What a rush,” Sig adds. “Oh! Don’t forget Mount Everest.”

“Wow! You’re certainly in the shape for it,” Lizzie says, earning an amused raised eyebrow from William. “I mean, you’d have to be to do all those things…”

“Ya,” Sig chuckles. “We are very active people. You two as well?”

“Nowhere near what you two have done,” William says.

“There are plenty of hills in the city to keep us in shape,” Lizzie teases and William grins at her.

“What brings you here? Fregate seems to offer more relaxing activities than what you appear to be used to,” William says.

“True,” Sig says. “We are exploring right now. We’re planning a day trip to a nearby island. Would you care to join?”

“When is this? We have…plans tomorrow,” William says hesitantly, not missing the gleeful look from Lizzie.

“Day after. We’re also busy tomorrow,” Sig says. “Tilly? Duncan? Care to join?”

“We would never be able to keep up with you guys,” Duncan shakes his head.

“Besides, we’re leaving Sunday,” Tilly says.

“Already? This honeymoon is going by fast,” Lizzie says a bit sadly. William offers her a sympathetic smile and moves his hand to her back, lightly caressing it.

“You’ll barely notice,” Duncan jokes. “I’m sure this old chum will distract you enough.”

“And we have your contact info,” Tilly reminds her and Lizzie nods.

“So,” William says, steering the conversation back to the Swedish couple. “The day after tomorrow?”

“Ya. Leave the planning to us and you’ll be in good hands,” Sig says, glancing to Malena. “Be ready around…nine?”

“That’s easy enough,” Lizzie smiles, William seeing her face already brightening up. “It sounds like it could be a lot of fun.”

“And adventurous,” William says.

~~~~~~~~~

After another hour or so of conversation and shared appetizers, they all part ways. Sig and Malena have a sunset dinner planned on the boat before some night scuba diving. Duncan steals Tilly away without telling her the plan while Lizzie and William explore the beach below the main house. They find a hammock between two palm trees just past the beach bar and make themselves comfortable.

“Okay. We’re totally living out the cliché honeymoon fantasy right now,” Lizzie says after a few minutes.

“Watching the beginnings of a sunset in a hammock with your husband?” William asks playfully, brushing his fingertips along her arm.

“Mmhmm. All that’s missing are some fruity cocktails with a little umbrella in them,” Lizzie says, gesturing to the little tables situated on both sides of them. William flinches a little when she starts patting his chest out of nowhere. “Could you get me one?”

“You want a fruity cocktail with a little umbrella?” William asks, looking to her.

“Yesss. Please?” Lizzie asks, pushing out her bottom lip. “It sounds really good now.”

“Are you sure? We just got so comfortable,” William says, giving her a hard time and holding back a smile.

“Pretty please with a cherry on top?” Lizzie asks with an adorable expression. William cracks. He can’t resist that look from his wife.

“You win,” William says, kissing her forehead before he carefully gets out of the hammock. He straightens his linen button up and readjusts his folded up sleeves. “So a fruity cocktail?”

“You know what I like,” Lizzie says. “With an umbrella.”

“Of course,” William says as he starts to walk away.

“Don’t forget the umbrella!” Lizzie calls out.

“Got it!” William says, chuckling to himself.

Lizzie lies comfortably in the hammock, picking a piece of lint off her sleeveless t-shirt while the gentle breeze swings her from side to side. The sun is just barely beginning to set, making the colors of the sky deepen before her eyes. Combining it with the comforting sound of the waves lapping against the beach, it relaxes Lizzie within moments.

“Okay. The bartender assured me you would love this,” William says as he walks back up to Lizzie. She turns her head to look and immediately bursts into laughter. She notices two umbrellas sticking out of both their cocktails as he puts them on the little table but that’s not what’s making her laugh. He has three of them open and tucked snugly into his hair, his casual expression giving nothing away.

“Not enough? I can get more,” William says, a hint of a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

“I adore you,” Lizzie says, sighing happily. He breaks out into a full grin, showing off his dimples and making Lizzie smile just as big. She helps him back into the hammock and they both laugh as they almost flip over. Their second attempt is much more successful and rests her head against his arm to get more comfortable.

“Let me just…” William trails off, removing two of the umbrellas from his hair. He tucks two into her hair, just above each ear. He rearranges the last one in his hair to mirror hers and she smiles, kissing his cheek.

“You look ridiculous,” Lizzie laughs softly.

“I think I look cute. You don’t think so?” William asks with a charming smile.

“Maybe just a little,” Lizzie says, holding up her thumb and fore finger up close together.

“How about we let the camera decide?” William asks, pulling the camera out of his pants pocket. He holds it above him and she curls in closer to him, both of them smiling as he captures the moment. Lizzie makes a joke just before he takes another one and they’re both laughing in the next few pictures. She pulls his arm down after a few moments and so they can look through them.

“That one’s my favorite,” Lizzie says of the last picture, both of them sporting big smiles and looking really happy.

“Mine too,” William says, turning the camera off and tucking it back into his pocket. “I have a really important question to ask you, though.”

“Uh oh,” Lizzie says, giving him a trepid look. “What is it?”

“What am I supposed to do with all of these?” William asks, digging into another pocket. He pulls out a small handful of folded tiny umbrellas and shows them to her, palm up.

“Oh my god!” Lizzie starts laughing again. “How did you even get so many?”

“I told the bartender it was of the utmost importance. My wife needed them and he happily gave them to me.” William says.

“I can’t believe you,” Lizzie says, looking at him affectionately as he places the small pile on the table besides their drinks. She reaches over and brushes a tendril of hair out of his face. “Never change.”

“So I don’t need to bulk up? Maybe lighten my hair color?” William asks, quirking an eyebrow.

“Will!” Lizzie scoffs. “You can’t tell me you didn’t notice either. He’s got muscles nearly as big as my head.”

“Maybe exaggerating a little,” William says.

“Only a little. He is too much for me,” Lizzie says, moving a hand to his chest. “I think he has bigger boobs than I do!”

“Hold on. Let me check,” William says, pulling her shirt away from her frame to take a peek. She giggles and squirms before he looks back up and grins at her. “My final verdict…yours are the perfect size. I may need to inspect more closely later, just in case.”

“Just in case,” Lizzie rolls her eyes lightheartedly, swatting at his chest. “I can safely say that you fit my type to a T.”

“And what is that?” William asks, egging her on.

“Tall, dark haired, looks incredible with and without scruff,” Lizzie hums, gently scratching at his stubble. “Beautiful blue eyes I can get lost in for days.”

“Go on,” William says with a little smolder. Lizzie smirks at his expression but continues anyway.

“Dimples and a smile that makes me constantly melt,” Lizzie says as he rests his hand on her hip, brushing the exposed strip of her skin with his thumb. “Broad shoulders and a nice long, lean body that makes me want to climb him like a tree.”

“Lizzie!” William cackles.

“A strong yet gentle touch. Incredibly intelligent,” Lizzie continues. “And he knows exactly how to take care of a woman inside and outside of the bedroom.”

“Well,” William says, exhaling. “I suppose I fit in at least one or two of those descriptions.”

“At least one or two,” Lizzie says playfully. “Also, he’s never afraid to share his feelings.”

“Never,” William murmurs, touching his forehead to hers. “Is that it?”

“Just one more,” Lizzie says, holding up a finger.

“What’s that?” William asks.

“When he kisses me, he kisses with his whole body,” Lizzie leans in closer to his mouth, whispering. “Makes me feel like the only person in the world.”

“I certainly try,” William whispers before capturing her lips. He brings a hand up to her face and rests it against her cheek, brushing his thumb across her cheekbone. She sighs into his mouth as he kisses her slowly and thoroughly. These are her absolute favorite kisses. He takes his time to explore and savor all of her. Things begin to fade around them and that’s when he steps it up a notch. He pulls her in closer to him and his hold on her is all that matters. When they finally break for air, his eyes are as glazed over as hers are. That’s what does her in every time. He always underestimates his own strength. She takes a deep breath and smiles softly at him as he caresses her cheek.

“You definitely fit that description,” Lizzie says with a smile.

“I hope so,” William says, his voice low. He kisses her forehead and she rests her head against his shoulder as they watch the sun set, listening to the calming waves hitting the shore only yards away. The breeze picks up a little and their hammock sways hypnotically.

“Your plans fall on Valentine’s day,” Lizzie says, breaking the silence.

“They do,” William says. “But that’s all you’ve figured out.”

“I’m sure I can find a way to get it out of you,” Lizzie grins at him.

“Try all you want,” William chuckles. “I’m not going to say anything.”

“Challenge accepted,” Lizzie hums, kissing his stubbled cheek.

 

* * *

 

_Saturday, February 14th_

Despite Lizzie’s best efforts last night, William is true to his word. He’s not letting her know anything about their apparent Valentine’s Day plans. She’s never been big on celebrating this Hallmark holiday but last year was her favorite by far. There could have been a repeat performance of the body chocolate but she excluded the perishables from Jane’s bachelorette gift while packing.

Usually, she’d protest him making plans on a holiday like this. There’s an exception though. They’re married now and they’re on their honeymoon. All normal protests have flown out the window. They’re being daring and adventurous and she’s been loving every moment so far.

William comes out of the bathroom while she’s sitting on the bed, reading something off her tablet. She does a double take when she looks up at him, first noticing his swim trunks and then something else.

“You shaved,” Lizzie says, a hint of surprise in her voice.

“I did,” William says, rubbing his freshly-shaven jaw.

“Is it because of your plan?” Lizzie asks.

“Maybe,” William says with a hint of a smirk, placing both hands on the bed and leaning towards her. “Maybe I didn’t want to scratch you up when I did this.”

Lizzie immediately starts laughing as he rubs his face across her cheeks, her neck, and shoulders. William goes down with her as she falls to the mattress.

“Ahhh, Will! Stopppp!” Lizzie gasps through her laughing. “Pleeease!”

William immediately stops and comes face to face with her, sporting a big grin. He brushes the hair out of her eyes and bends down to kiss her softly. Before he pulls away, he kisses the tip of her nose and her cheeks.

“You are so dorky,” Lizzie says warmly, brushing her fingers across his cheek. “So smooth and so dorky.”

“I’ll take it,” William says, pulling her back up. “I’m going to go spend some time outside. Would you care to join me?”

“Maybe if I knew how much time we had,” Lizzie attempts.

“We have plenty,” William says simply. “Don’t worry.”

“Not even a hint?” Lizzie asks, frowning comically.

“It’s not a big deal, love. I promise,” William says softly, kissing her again and slyly taking the tablet from her. “I’ll be outside.”

Lizzie watches him leave and she sits there for a moment. It’s not a big deal but he won’t tell her what they’re doing. He’s so maddening sometimes. It’s time to play dirty. She hops off the bed and digs around for the bathing suit she’s looking for, the bathing suit she bought only for him. Once she spots it, she grabs it and hurries into the bathroom.

She spends the next fifteen minutes fixing her hair, making it look deliberately messy with a little curl to it. When she finishes, she checks herself out in the mirror. The blue sequined bikini looks amazing on her and it makes her feel incredibly sexy.

She tried it on when she went shopping with Jane just before the wedding but hesitated because of how skimpy it was. After a few minutes of convincing, she finally pulled back the curtain and Jane’s eyes widened. Then she grinned and they both agreed it was a must purchase.

After one last look in the mirror and readjusting the knotted strings of her top, she grins at her reflection and flips off the light.

~~~~~~~~

William is close to going back inside to check on Lizzie. Over twenty minutes have passed and it surprises him that she hasn’t joined him yet. He’s not even teasing her about his plans that much. Part of him wants to tell her since it truly isn’t that big of a deal but then the rest of him wants to wait. Nasir promised that every detail would be ready for him and he loves to see that look of joy appear on Lizzie’s face whenever he can. She will just have to wait.

William hears the click of a door opening and closing behind him, followed by the soft padding of Lizzie’s feet against the wooden terrace.

“I was starting to think you weren’t going to come out,” William says, not turning around. He readjusts the lounge chair to sit completely up.

“I had to change into something more appropriate,” Lizzie says from behind him.

“I figured,” William says, turning off the tablet and putting it down on the chair next to him. “I’m happy that you decided to join...”

Lizzie brushes her hand across his shoulder and he looks up at her, his jaw immediately dropping at her outfit.

“God damn…” William rasps out.

“Do you like it?” Lizzie asks sultrily, swaying her hips as she walks in front of him to model an extremely skimpy sequined blue bikini. Liking it is definitely an understatement, especially with how quickly his body is reacting to it. She looks drop dead gorgeous. It highlights every curve he loves and she’s showing so much skin he can’t look away. He takes a deep breath to find anything to say when she kneels down on the lounge chair and crawls towards him. He’s mesmerized by her movements, crawling over him like she’s on the prowl. Her eyes flick to his lap and the smuggest grin appears on her face. She slides her hands up his chest and uses his shoulders as leverage to straddle him. William lets out an involuntary groan as her hips make direct contact with his groin and his hands automatically move to her thighs once again.

“You haven’t given me an answer,” Lizzie says, licking her lips as she strokes his cheek. It’s difficult to concentrate when they’re in this position, especially with what she’s wearing. To make matters worse, or better really, she’s very subtly moving her hips against him. It’s like she’s giving him a preview of what’s about to happen. “What do you think?”

“I, uh…” William stops, looking at her bathing suit more closely. It’s the smallest bathing suit he’s ever seen her wear and he knows it’s just for him. The bottoms sit perfectly on her hips with two little ties on each end, complete with tiny gold tassels. Those gold tassels that are calling out to be tugged and untied. He holds back but only just. The matching triangle stringed top covers the necessary bits just barely and he could easily pull it off. Lizzie’s gaze is powerful and his swim trunks are quickly becoming more uncomfortable. His hands slide up her thighs and grip her hips to stop her movements but he pulls her down hard against him, making her gasp. “I think…you should take it off.”

Her expression is somewhat comical, displaying a mixture of confusion and intrigue. He doesn’t even try to hold back the smug grin as he continues.

“Maybe you’d like some assistance,” William says huskily, sliding his fingers under the tied strings of her bottoms. Lizzie leans forward and slides her hands down his chest, stopping at his waist.

“You look like you could use some too,” Lizzie whispers, flicking her tongue against his upper lip as she grips him through his trunks. William’s nostrils flare and he clenches his jaw, catching the flash of satisfaction in Lizzie’s eyes. He captures her lips with his own and brings one hand to the back of her head, threading his fingers through her hair as he runs his tongue along the roof of her mouth. Lizzie whimpers and starts moving her hips against him again. Her subtle ministrations are agony for him already. She’s using her dirtiest moves but she’s going to have to work harder than that to get anything out of him. He gently bites her lip and she locks eyes with him as he tugs a little before letting go.

“I know what you’re trying to do,” William murmurs, leaning in and kissing up her jaw. He licks her earlobe before taking it between his teeth and sucking it, eliciting another whimper from Lizzie. He feels her hand move through his hair and he grunts when she grabs a fistful, pulling him away.

“I don’t…back down from challenges,” Lizzie says throatily, staring into his eyes as she grinds hard against him.

“Fuck,” William gasps, breathing heavily as she lets go of his hair. It awakens something in William and he wants her more than ever. Her assertiveness has always been unbelievably sexy and right now, it’s radiating off of her. It seeps into his skin and raises him to her level. He grins slowly and leans in close to her. “I don’t either, love.”

“I hope you never do,” Lizzie hums, unbuttoning and unzipping his trunks. His relief is immediate as she releases him from the confines of his shorts and he sighs. He pulls her in for another kiss, this time slow and deep. Lizzie wraps her hand around him and strokes him slowly, matching the rhythm of their tongues against each other. William’s hands slide up her back and grabs the first string of her top he finds, tugging it until it becomes completely untied. He smoothly unties the strings behind her neck and her top falls between them. William pulls away and takes in the view of her for a moment. Lizzie grabs her top and tosses it to the chair next to them as he scoots down the chair a little. He slides his hands up her back once more and pulls her against him, placing tiny kisses against her breasts. Her strokes falter for a moment and he tries not to grin, knowing how easy it is to turn her into putty.

Lizzie’s trying so hard not to react to his touch but he’s holding back. His tongue is circling and nipping around her nipple, purposely ignoring what she wants the most. Her own body is betraying her and her hips jerk against him when she feels a puff of hot air against her nipple, slowly teasing her. She knows his tricks but still she falls for them every time. His teeth graze against her sensitive skin and she automatically arches into his touch, silently cursing herself for giving in. He takes one nipple into his mouth and a jolt of pleasure shoots down between her thighs.

“So good,” Lizzie mumbles under her breath but she knows William catches it. She can feel the curling up of his lips against her breast. There’s no way she’s going to give up now. She reaches between them and brushes her fingers against him, using the most feather light of touches. Now she’s playing dirty.

“Lizzie,” William growls against her breast. Her barely there touches test him in a way he doesn’t have the patience for right now. Still, he can easily catch her off guard in more than one way. He switches to her other breast and distracts her further with his gentle nipping and tugging. She’s still going and his hips jerk against her brushes. William pulls back with a deep breath and their eyes meet, sharing a lustful gaze. She finally stops and cups his face with both hands, bending down to kiss him. It’s full of passion and easy to get lost in. William’s hands drift down her body and tug at the strings on her bottoms before dipping his hand underneath the material. Lizzie softly moans as he brushes his fingers against her slick entrance before he begins to circle her clit. Her hands scramble to her sides as she continues kissing him and roughly pulls at the strings to untie them. She breaks off the kiss with a gasp and pulls away the remaining material, throwing it away. It’s a moment of weakness on her part but she could care less with the way William’s moving his fingers. She’ll gain her control back soon. She starts grinding against his hand and drops her head to his shoulder.

“Do you want more?” William whispers into her ear, his voice heavy with desire. She manages a whimper and he laughs quickly. “I need an answer.”

“Yes!” Lizzie urges, trying to find relief against his palm. He dips two fingers inside her and a whimper escapes her lips as he curls them, drawing them out slowly. She clutches the back of his neck with one hand and buries her face into the crook of his shoulder as he slides his fingers back, repeating the same move. Slow swipes around her clit combined with careful brushes against her G-spot and Lizzie’s hips are writhing. It’s almost too much for her to handle but she begs him not to stop. She loves that he never holds back and knows exactly what she needs. Her breathing is ragged and hot against his skin as he speeds up the rhythm of his fingers. He begins to whisper naughty things into her ear and all that registers is the deepness of his voice. His thumb traces swiftly across her clit with just the right amount of pressure and her climax hits her hard, Lizzie nearly screaming out his name. William drags her orgasm out with slow strokes of his fingers and her body shudders against him, wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her.

“If only you were keeping something from _me_ ,” William murmurs near her ear. Lizzie lifts her head and he quirks an eyebrow at her.

“I still wouldn’t tell you,” Lizzie says breathily, sitting up on her knees and focusing her efforts on removing his swim trunks.

“And you think I will?” William asks with a smirk, lifting his hips and kicking off the offending garment.

“Cockiness can get you into trouble, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie says lightly, inching forward to position herself.

“Let’s just see how much, Mrs. Darcy,” William says, grabbing her waist. She resists as he tries to pull her down and he admires her strength. Clearly, she wants to be in control and he’s never one to say no because of how sexy he thinks she is when she wants it. His trick is to not seem eager despite the fact that he’s wanting her so much.

Lizzie is going to make him wait. Not so long that she gets antsy but just enough that it will teach him a lesson. She knows him all too well and that he’s trying to keep it together. It just means this will feel so much better when she gives in. She bends down and inches towards his lips, taking her time before she kisses him. She tries to kiss away the smug grin that’s still plastered to his face. That little grin that she actually adores because it’s only for her. There’s so much of him that is only for her, only for the two of them. William softly moans into her mouth as she presses herself against him. She can feel him throbbing already and she uses all her willpower not to make a sound. Lizzie pulls back for a breath and catches his glazed over, darkened eyes. He’s completely irresistible. A flash of a smile and she sinks down, letting him fill her up. She wiggles her hips and he groans, giving her a dirty look. She lifts herself up a few inches, holds her weight for a moment and sinks back down before clenching around him.

“Lizzie,” William grunts. Lizzie grins but doesn’t say anything. She lifts herself up a little higher and holds her weight a little longer. William jerks his hips against her and she raises an eyebrow at his impatience before sinking down once more.

“Did I say you could move?” Lizzie asks as she delicately rocks her hips, pressing her hands against his waist. His eyes widen and she thinks she’s already taken it too far. She’s quickly reassured by the flash of lust across his face and she grins wickedly. Lizzie lifts herself up until only his tip remains and holds herself up until she can’t even stand it. She slams back down against his hips and he groans loudly.

“Good god,” William growls as she rolls her hips again. She keeps doing it to see how long he can stand it. His fingers dig into her skin and his breath gets caught in his throat every time their hips make contact. She’s engrossed in the way his muscles are tensing beneath her and she brushes her hands up his abdomen, softly moaning at how rock solid he is. William grabs her hands and pulls her down to his face, giving her a searing kiss. It’s a desperate attempt to make her stop her torture without actually begging. She teeters on the edge with this kind of power and then a soft moan from William pushes her to give in. As she stills her hips, he begins to thrust into her and she whimpers in pleasure. They share teasing kisses and brushes his tongue against hers. It only makes her want more. She needs all of him.

Lizzie sits up and a rush of pleasure courses through her body as he digs his heels into the chair and thrusts deeply. She grabs his thigh with one hand and presses her other hand against his chest. She rocks her hips back and forth with the slowest rhythm she can stand, reveling in every inch of him. William drops his head against the chair and his eyes flutter shut as she grinds hard into him. Control is completely back in her hands.

“Elizabeth,” William breathes. He’s surprised with how long he’s holding on and he’s never been more turned on than right now with the way she’s riding him. He knows she’s close but he’s even closer and he’s quickly losing his rhythm. William reaches up and cups her breasts, flicking his thumbs against her nipples. She cries out in surprise and wavers in her movements, squeezing around him and sending him over the edge. His hips lift off the chair and he thrusts hard into her as he starts coming. The heat of his release triggers her orgasm and Lizzie grabs his shoulders as they ride it out together. William pulls her against his chest and the two of them gasp for air. After a few minutes, he slides out of her and moves her to his side.

“So,” Lizzie pants, looking at him. “What’s your plan?”

William laughs at her timing. “I seriously love you.”

“I love you too,” Lizzie chuckles, kissing his cheek. “What’s your plan?”

“Wear something nice and be ready by six,” William says with a sigh.

“That’s all I get?” Lizzie asks with a pout. “I used my best moves and everything.”

“Seriously, where did that come from?” William asks.

“I have no idea,” Lizzie says, her cheeks reddening a bit. “Maybe you inspire me. I was afraid you’d freak out for a minute.”

“Not at all. It was unbelievably hot,” William admits. “And the bathing suit? Wow.”

“Maybe I _should_ break out those handcuffs at some point,” Lizzie teases and he quirks an eyebrow.

“Maybe,” William says.

“I mean, it would be rude to not use a gift,” Lizzie says.

“Very rude,” William smiles.

~~~~~~~~

“Lizzie?” William calls out, folding up the sleeves of his royal blue button up and checking the time. “Almost ready?”

“That depends,” Lizzie replies from the bathroom.

“On?” William asks, glancing towards the door slowly opening.

“On whether this is nice enough,” Lizzie says lightly, standing in the doorway. She’s wearing a blue and white patterned dress that looks like it was made just for her. The plunging V-neckline stops just below her breastbone with a little cutout right below the waistband. The sides of her dress have larger open accents and as she turns around, it sits low to show off her back. Her makeup is subtle and she’s kept her hair down but loosely curled it, just the way William loves.

“Nice enough? You look beautiful,” William says warmly.

“Thank you,” Lizzie smiles. “I’m not sure what shoes I should wear though.”

“Sandals are fine,” William says as she walks up to him. She reaches up and unbuttons the top two buttons of his shirt.

“Much better,” Lizzie hums before fixing his collar. “You look quite handsome.”

“Thank you,” William says, brushing his knuckles along the skin exposed on one side. “I really like this dress.”

“I thought you would,” Lizzie says a bit smugly. “You should see what’s underneath it.”

“What a tease,” William smiles, kissing her temple. She gives him a cute look before grabbing her sandals and slipping them on. “Perfect.”

“Now will you tell me what we’re doing?” Lizzie asks.

“I think you can wait a few—” William stops as soon as they hear a knock on the door. He smiles and grabs her hand. “Let’s go.”

William locks the door behind them and slips the key into his pocket. Nasir is waiting for them on the path with his own golf cart, smiling at them.

“An escort, huh?” Lizzie asks, sliding into the back seat.

“Wouldn’t want to drink and drive,” William teases, sitting next to her.

“Oh, you’re positively adorable,” Lizzie nudges against him.

“I try,” William says, putting an arm around her shoulders.

~~~~~~~~

After a short drive, Nasir stops by the ‘Anse Bambous’ beach sign and they step out. William takes Lizzie’s hand and leads her down the path toward the beach. She can hear the faint sound of music and she glances at him with a questioning look. He simply smiles but doesn’t give anything away. As soon as they emerge onto the beach, Lizzie pauses. Large hurricane candles lead to a single table covered in a white tablecloth placed near the edge of the water. More candles litter the beach and circle the bonfire to the right of their table. A cook stands next to the BBQ with a portable stereo at his feet, already working on their dinner.

“Surprise,” William murmurs near her ear, sliding his arms around her waist. “A sunset dinner on the beach just for the two of us.”

“I love it,” Lizzie says, turning around in his arms and resting her hands on his chest. “I’m glad I didn’t figure it out.”

“I certainly enjoyed you _trying_ ,” William says with a little grin.

“Of course you did,” Lizzie says playfully, standing on her toes and kissing him. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Will.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Lizzie,” William say tenderly. He tucks some hair behind her ear and glances over to the table. “Shall we?”

“We shall,” Lizzie says. She takes his hand and they walk down the candlelit path in the sand to their table. William pulls out her chair for her and then sits across from her. He pulls out the champagne from the ice bucket and pours a little for the both of them. They lift their glasses and exchange loving looks.

“To the first two weeks of being husband and wife,” William says proudly.

“And how amazing these two weeks have been,” Lizzie says, clinking her glass with his before taking a sip. She puts her glass down and he reaches for her hand across the table, covering it with his. “So, what are we having?”

“Um,” William glances over to the cook behind him. “Something that smells delicious. I left the decision up to him. Honestly, have you had a bad meal here yet?”

“No meal could be bad when I have you for company,” Lizzie says and he smiles. “And this view! Unbelievable.”

“I have a feeling you’re going to have a hard time leaving,” William says.

“I’m really looking forward to England,” Lizzie says. “But I’m glad we’re going to be here a while longer. There’s still so much to see!”

“We can do some exploring,” William suggests. “There are hiking trails calling our names.”

“Soon,” Lizzie nods. “ _Something_ keeps bringing me back to our bed.”

“I wonder what that is,” William says with a quirk of his lips.

“No idea,” Lizzie says adorably.

A few minutes later, the cook serves them a dinner of grilled lobster tails and scallops. Then he covers the grill and leaves them to their privacy. It’s some of the best lobster either of them have ever had. By the time they’re finished with everything, the sky is painted with deep hues of red and orange.

“This is officially one of my favorite sunsets,” Lizzie says quietly while William caresses her wrist with his thumb.

“I think I know a way to make it better,” William says and she’s intrigued.

“Do you?” Lizzie asks and he nods. William stands up from the table and walks over to the music player near the grill. He crouches down and stops the current song.  She watches as he takes his time and then a small smile appears on his face. He presses play and the soft sounds of their song fills the air. He catches Lizzie’s expression soften to complete adoration and he walks over to her, offering his hand.

“May I have this dance?” William asks. Lizzie slips off her sandals and nods, taking his hand and standing up from her chair.

“You may,” Lizzie says as he pulls her in close against his body. They clasp their hands together and he slides his other hand to the small of her back. Lizzie rests her other hand against his bicep and they begin to sway to the music. “Good choice.”

“I thought so too,” William says, smiling down at her. “Does it make this sunset better?”

“No,” Lizzie says quietly and he frowns a bit. “It makes it the best sunset _ever_.”

“Clever,” William murmurs and he brings their joined hands in closer between them. Lizzie rests her head against his shoulder and he tightens his grasp on her. He presses his cheek to her head and starts humming along to their song. Lizzie closes her eyes and commits this to memory. Dancing with her husband on the beach during the end of a beautiful sunset is quickly becoming her favorite moment with him so far. She remembers their very first dance together, of course. She will always remember their very first dance together because it shows how far they’ve come. They’ve grown so much together and it can only get better from here. She’s so excited for this future with William.

It takes Lizzie a moment to realize their song is over and another slow one is playing in its place. She looks up at William and he smiles down at her, one so open and full of love that Lizzie’s heart nearly skips a beat.

“I love you,” Lizzie says thickly. William sighs happily and kisses her forehead.

“I love you too,” William says with his lips still pressed against her skin. “Always have and always will.”

“Oh Will,” Lizzie breathes. She lets go of his hand and slides her arms around his torso, burying her face into his chest. William wraps his arms around her and props his chin up on her head. They keep swaying to the music and holding onto each other, even long after the sun goes down and the fire has died out. There’s no place else they would rather be right now than in each other’s arms.

 

* * *

 

 _Sunday, February 15th_  

After an early farewell breakfast with Tilly and Duncan, William and Lizzie return to their villa to change. Lizzie puts on her light blue bathing suit under her shorts and purple t-shirt with comfortable tennis shoes while William wears a plain green t-shirt, his cargo shorts, and athletic shoes. They grab a few things to put in a backpack for their day trip and meet Sig and Malena at the airstrip at nine on the dot.

“ _God mórgon_!” Sig exclaims. “Ready to go?”

“As we’ll ever be,” Lizzie says.

“Which island are we going to?” William asks.

“Silhouette Island. Only thirty minutes or so. Just past Mahé,” Malena says. “We’ve heard rumors of some amazing trails and hidden pools. Did you bring your bathing suit?”

“Wearing it underneath,” Lizzie says happily.

“ _Toppen_! We have supplies,” Sig says, gesturing to his small waterproof pack. “Let’s go!”

The four of them board the helicopter, put on their headsets and they’re off a few minutes later. The closer they get to the next island, the more excited Lizzie is. She grabs William’s hand and they share a little smile while they listen to Sig talk about their plans of hiking within the rainforest and numerous trails they heard about.

When they land, they are greeted by the island’s conservationist. He goes over the numerous plants and animals they may come across that are protected by law. The four of them are thoroughly educated of what to avoid during their hiking. Sig shows the conservationist the areas of the island they plan to visit for safety purposes and they’re finally free to explore.

Lizzie and William are having an incredible time with Sig and Malena while they hike the rainforest of Silhouette. They stop a number of times to take pictures and to learn about certain protected plants they come across. One plant in particular is a definite highlight for Lizzie.

“Lizzie!” Sig calls her over. “I found your plant!”

“My plant?” Lizzie asks, glancing to William in confusion.

“Yes! Come quickly!” Sig says. Lizzie hurries up the path to find both Malena and Sig crouched down to a small patch of white flowers. William is close behind her and peers over her shoulder. “The impatiens gordonii.”

“Ohhh,” William says as it dawns on him. Lizzie looks back at him, still lost in the conversation. “The more common name would be ‘Busy Lizzie’ in English. Very rare and very endangered.”

“How do you even know that?” Lizzie asks William in awe.

“You’d be surprised what you come across when googling people,” William says with a half-smile.

“I know the feeling,” Lizzie says. William simply slips his hand in hers and kisses her shoulder. Sig and Malena walk up the path a little to give them a moment of privacy. Once they take a picture for posterity’s sake, they hurry to catch up. They find Sig and Malena holding out the map and speaking to each other in Swedish.

“What’s up?” Lizzie asks.

“We think we know the perfect place to stop for lunch,” Sig says. “It’s just a kilometer or two more.”

“You’re not sure?” William asks, pulling a bottle of water out of the pack.

“We just need to find the water and then it should not be too much further,” Sig says.

“That’s the problem with rumored hidden places,” Malena says. “They always takes longer to find.”

“Even if we don’t, I’m really enjoying myself,” Lizzie says.

“But it would be better if we did,” William smiles.

“Obviously,” Lizzie grins.

~~~~~~~~

Lizzie is the first one to hear the trickling sounds of water. As they keep going, the trickling turns into babbling and then into rushing. Soon enough, there’s a clearing through the trees ahead and they find themselves near the top of a waterfall with a deep swimming hole below. Just beyond the water is another clearing lit up by the sun streaming through the trees. It seems like a true untouched hidden gem.

“We found it!” Sig exclaims happily, hugging Malena. They busy themselves while Lizzie and William cautiously explore.

“This is gorgeous!” Lizzie says, looking over the edge. “I wonder how high up we are.”

“Maybe forty-five feet,” William guesses. “I’m not sure.”

“I wonder how we get down there,” Lizzie says.

“You jump!” Sig yells. Lizzie and William spin around in time to catch Sig making a running start towards the rushing water and jumping off the edge of the cliff.

“Oh my god!” Lizzie practically screams as William grabs onto her, holding her back. Sig makes a large splash and a few moments later, he re-emerges from the water, looking perfectly fine and laughing uproariously.

“How is it, _älskling_?” Malena calls out, her voice echoing with her hands at the sides of her mouth.

“Amazing!” Sig calls back, giving her a thumbs up. Malena turns to the slightly shocked William and Lizzie and smiles at them.

“Have you never been cliff diving?” Malena asks.

“No,” Lizzie shakes her head quickly.

“There’s no trick to it. Just run and jump! Don’t think about it,” Malena says. “Best rush in the world.”

“Um…” Lizzie manages, taking a step further away from the edge.

“There’s a path just there that will take you down,” Malena says, handing them her pack. “It will only take a little while. We can wait. If you decide to jump, you can put your stuff in our pack. It’s waterproof so it should be fine.”

“Thanks,” William says absently. Then, just as quickly as Sig, she takes a running start and jumps off the cliff. She makes it seem effortless. Her splash at the bottom is not quite as big as her husband’s but she resurfaces just as quickly.

“Wow,” Lizzie breathes before glancing to William. “And you wanted adventure.”

William laughs. “We had no idea they were going to jump off a waterfall!”

“That’s crazy, right? I mean…it has to be crazy,” Lizzie says, peering over the ledge once more. “They do things like this all the time. We…don’t.”

“Right,” William nods, watching the two of them swimming down below.

“So we should take the path,” Lizzie says, pointing in that direction.

“What if we did it?” William asks suddenly, looking at her. “What if we jumped?”

“Are you serious?” Lizzie asks. “You’re supposed to be the sensible one!”

“We said we’d be more daring,” William says excitedly. “What’s more daring than this?”

“Nobody would believe us,” Lizzie says, letting out a giddy laugh.

“So?” William asks. Lizzie looks at him for a moment and sees eagerness written all over his face. It makes him look so young and she loves it. “I’m willing if you are.”

“Hold on,” Lizzie says, shucking off her pack. She finds the plastic bag in the larger one and puts the camera in, tightly sealing it. William sees what she’s doing and he pulls off his shirt, folding it up and handing it to her. She smiles and pulls off her own shirt, folding it and stuffing it into the bag along with his shirt. Then she puts everything into the large pack and makes sure everything is secure.

“Are you jumping?!” Sig calls out.

William looks to her for an answer and she nods vigorously. He flashes her the most boyish grin she’s ever seen.

“Throw down the pack! We’ll record it!” Sig yells.

Lizzie smiles back and hands him the pack while she readjusts the straps of her pale blue bikini top. He yells down to Sig to catch and throws it down. Sig swims over to grab it and then swims over to the clearing.

Lizzie’s hands are trembling and she kicks her legs, realizing they’re shaking a bit as well. She’s nervous but she wants to do this. She’s going to do this. William looks over the edge once more and then they take a few steps back. All she has to do is run and leap just as Malena said. Don’t think about it. Just do it.

“We go together,” Lizzie says, holding out her hand.

“Absolutely,” William says, taking it. He takes a deep breath and looks at her, giving her another surge of confidence. “Last chance. Ready?”

“Ready. On the count of three,” Lizzie says, rocking on the balls of her feet.

“One…two…three!”

Lizzie takes off at high speed with William right next to her. She feels him squeeze her hand as her shoes pound against the ground. Rock, rock, a single leap and then air. Lizzie is soaring and the wind is biting at her skin. It takes her a second to realize that the scream she’s hearing is her own. She’s not scared though -- it’s a scream of excitement. The anticipation of hitting the water grows exponentially. Her body prepares for the impact. She takes a big gulp of air just before she hits the surface and then she’s engulfed by water. The jump only lasts seconds but everything feels like it is playing in slow motion. Lizzie loses her grip on William’s hand as she kicks to the surface. She gasps for air and a rush of adrenaline pumps through her veins. William pops up a moment after her and takes a gulp of air.

“That was awesome!” Lizzie shouts at him.

“It was crazy! We’re crazy!” William laughs, shaking water out of his hair.

“We are!” Lizzie laughs with him. William pulls her through the water and kisses her enthusiastically, earning wolf whistles from the other couple.

“Amazing, right?” Malena shouts to them.

“Indescribable!” Lizzie says, treading in her spot.

“Got it on camera!” Sig says excitedly, waving it in the air.

“I definitely need to see that,” Lizzie says as she wades towards the clearing.

“Right behind you,” William says.

~~~~~~~~

Lizzie’s adrenaline rush from the jump stays with her for a while. All throughout lunch, she looks back to the waterfall and giddiness bubbles over at the realization of what the two of them did. Every time she glances to William, she can see the same look in his eyes.

Soon, the two of them slip back into the water while Sig and Malena hike back up to the top. It gives the newlyweds a little time alone and they take advantage of it. Lizzie easily convinces William to follow her to the waterfall, swimming through and under it a few times. It’s the most invigorating experience. He pulls her through the natural curtain of mist and she wraps her arms around him. William holds the two of them up in the water while they share a long and romantic kiss.

“This has been an incredible day,” Lizzie says. She’s just loud enough for William to hear over the rushing water behind them. “I still can’t believe we jumped off it.”

“Once in a lifetime,” William says simply.

“That seems to sum up a lot of things we’re doing on this honeymoon,” Lizzie says, running a hand through his soaking wet hair.

“Our friends _did_ want us to get out once in a while,” William says cheekily.

“And we did it with style,” Lizzie grins.

“That we did,” William hums, kissing her again.

“I think there’s one thing we can agree on,” Lizzie says when he pulls back. He raises an eyebrow in response. “We can leave this out when my parents ask how our trip was. Can you imagine how that conversation would go?”

William clears his throat and lifts his chin a little.

“Lizzie,” William attempts in his best southern accent, his voice an octave higher than normal. “Whaaat were you thinkin’? Jumpin’ off a cliff! That’s just absurd! If all your friends jumped off a bridge, would you be right behind them?”

“Noooo,” Lizzie says, pressing her lips together and struggling to keep her composure. “I would if my husband did though.”

“Child! What ever will I do with you!?” William finishes and Lizzie starts laughing.

“You are getting so much better at that,” Lizzie says through her chuckles.

“Well, I’ll never be as good as the master,” William says, his eyes twinkling.

“Duh,” Lizzie says smugly. She kisses both his cheeks as they tread in place. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard my parents use the word ‘child’ though.”

“I improvised,” William shrugs before quickly glancing behind him. “Did you hear something?”

“Sig and Malena may be back,” Lizzie says. They both take off, swimming back through the waterfall. Sure enough, they see the couple standing back at the top of the falls. Despite having already seen them jump off once and having jumped herself, Lizzie gets a jolt of nervousness seeing them at the edge. She and William swim further back to make sure they’re not in the way and Sig asks for a countdown. The two of them count down to one and she feels familiar butterflies return to her stomach. She doesn’t hold back the loud gasp of surprise when Sig finally makes his jump.

He jumps off the edge, backflipping gracefully.

~~~~~~~~~

“We’re so pleased you came with us,” Malena says as they all walk back to the main house. After a few more hours of swimming and exploration, they finally made their way back to the helicopter and returned to Fregate right after sunset. “We’ve done so much of our trips alone.”

“We’re glad you asked!” Lizzie says, glancing to William and taking his hand. “To be honest, we’re a bit surprised with ourselves today.”

“There’s a little thrill seeker in all of us,” Sig says. “We found ours early and embraced it. Right, _älskling_?”

“Yep,” Malena grins at him.

“I don’t mean to be nosy but what does your nickname mean?” Lizzie asks. “It’s just I’ve been hearing you calling each other that all day.”

“Älskling?” Malena asks and Lizzie nods. “Uh. Darling or honey. _Sötnos_  is another I call him sometimes. The literal translation is sweet nose but it’s like…uh, baby or sweetie.”

“I have another nickname for her,” Sig grins, putting an arm around her shoulder. “Kö—mph!”

“Not appropriate,” Malena laughs, slapping a hand over his mouth. William chuckles and smiles at Lizzie. “Excuse us. He’s obviously very tired and has no filter. I think it’s time to go now.”

“Thanks for the great day!” Lizzie muses, waving them off.

“Bye! Hope to see you again!” Malena calls back. Sig merely waves since Malena’s hand is still covering his mouth and go towards the main house. Lizzie and William start walking in the opposite direction towards their golf cart, hand in hand.

“I like them,” Lizzie says.

“Me too,” William says.

“It’s pretty exhilarating to do something outside of our comfort zone,” Lizzie says, bumping their hands against his leg. “I’m glad we’ve been daring.”

“It gives us something to look back on other than our…indoor activities,” William says.

“Oh I’ll totally do both,” Lizzie teases, pausing in front of their cart. “Speaking of…do you know what I really want to do right now?”

“I have a few assumptions,” William says, leaning in closer to her.

“Would one of them be a really long hot shower followed by dinner on our terrace?” Lizzie asks.

“That was actually my first guess,” William chuckles, letting go of her hand and sliding into the driver’s seat of their cart. “It’s been a long day and I’m pretty sure I’ll be sore tomorrow.”

“You and me both,” Lizzie says, slinging off her pack and putting it on the floor. She digs through it and grabs the keys, handing them to William. Then she rests her head against his shoulder and sighs.  “Let’s go home, sir.”

“It would be my pleasure, madam,” William says, placing a quick kiss against her crown. He slips the key into the ignition and takes off for their villa.

 

* * *

 

 _Monday, February 16th_  

William’s original plans to hike up to the highest point on the island and have a romantic lunch are quickly squashed when the two of them wake up. They’re too sore from the day before to even think about it.

They eat both breakfast and lunch in bed and don’t even attempt to get out of bed until the afternoon, reading until they finish their book. They take a steaming hot bath together, sitting on opposite sides and sharing stories while they switch off massaging each other’s feet. Neither get out until the water turns cold.

It officially becomes the laziest day of their honeymoon when William and Lizzie have dinner in the living room, turning on the television for the first time. Lizzie gets overly excited when William finds _The Princess Bride_ on demand. It turns into a mini movie marathon and the two of them fall asleep, spooning together on the couch.

William wakes up late in the night to a bright blue screen. He turns the television off and gently picks up Lizzie without waking her. He carries her to bed and curls his body behind hers, quickly falling back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 _Tuesday, February 17th_  

William wakes up feeling refreshed and relaxed. He knows they made the right decision to take it easy yesterday. Now he doesn’t have a sore muscle in his body. Lizzie’s asleep but she looks more beautiful than ever and he thanks the stars that he’s lucky enough to wake up to this woman for the rest of his life. He lays there for a few moments to watch her when a thought pops into his head. He slinks off the bed to go look for his wallet but it’s not where he thought he left it. Checking the living room just in case, he finds it in the couch cushions. He pulls out a piece of paper from a hidden sleeve and smiles before putting it away in a place he’ll remember.

William returns to the bedroom and gets back into bed carefully so as not to wake her up. He brushes the tip of her nose with a feather light touch and waits but she barely flinches. Once more and her eyelids flutter. He presses his lips together to keep from laughing as he does it a third time. A sleeping Lizzie clumsily swats away at nothing and a little noise escapes her throat that he thinks is impossibly sexy. It’s silly that she turns him on so easily, especially from something so little as that. Now he’s more anxious to wake her up. He gently runs his finger down the length of her nose and brushes past her slightly parted lips. That does the trick. A soft sigh escapes her lips and she slowly opens her eyes, taking a moment to focus on him. The sweetest smile spreads across her face and warmth spreads from his heart throughout his chest.

“Morning,” William hums.

“Morning,” Lizzie murmurs, unfolding her legs and extending her arms. “Mmm. I feel so much better.”

“I thought you would,” William says, brushing the hair out of her face.

“So what’s up?” Lizzie asks, scooting in closer to him.

“Nothing,” William says and she narrows her eyes at him playfully.

“You wouldn’t wake me up unless you wanted something,” Lizzie says with a knowing look. William chuckles and she gives him a once over before then noticing a piece of paper in one of his hands. “What would that be?”

“This?” William asks, holding it up.

“Yes that,” Lizzie muses.

“This…is for you,” William replies, holding it out for her. She hesitates for a moment before taking the folded piece of paper. He keeps his gaze on her as she opens it and reads it, understanding dawning on her face.

“For official reasons, you must state it,” Lizzie says with a tiny grin.

“How shall I?” William asks.

“However you’d like,” Lizzie says.

“Alright,” William clears his throat. “Elizabeth Darcy, I am declaring that today shall be known as my day. Whatever I’d like within reason.”

“Whatever you’d like,” Lizzie says. He grabs her by the waist and pulls her against him before he rolls onto his back with her in his arms. She props her chin up on her hands and smiles at him. “First order of business?”

“The most important thing is that you tell me if you don’t like something,” William says, brushing his fingers across the small of her back.

“Of course,” Lizzie says. “What could you possibly do that I would hate though?”

“It should be said regardless,” William says. “I fully intend to make this day enjoyable for you as well as for me.”

“You sound so professional. I feel like I should be signing an agreement or something,” Lizzie says. Her face transforms into her best serious expression and lowers her voice. “You must adhere to these sexual standards as appointed by the client in question. Should you violate any rule, the contract shall be terminated.”

“Nooo. Don’t use that voice! You sound too much like Brookings!” William laughs.

“He’s awful! He looks like he’s never had a day of fun in his life!” Lizzie exclaims.

“I’m not so sure he _has_ ,” William says, still chuckling. “But he’s very loyal and has been on the board for almost thirty years now.”

“Still grumpy,” Lizzie adds.

“Very,” William says, shaking his head in amusement. “This may be our least sexy bedroom banter yet.”

“I don’t know. I’m pretty _hot_ for you,” Lizzie teases.

“Really?” William asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Yea,” Lizzie says, jutting out her jaw.

“Yea?” William repeats, mirroring her expression.

“Yeaaaa,” Lizzie draws out and they both start laughing again. William rolls them over once more and settles over her. She raises one leg and rests it against his side while her fingers idly skim against his bicep.

“I will never get tired of the sound of your laugh,” William says softly, brushing his thumb across her cheek.

“Never?” Lizzie asks, raising an eyebrow in question.

“Never,” William confirms.

“Then I hope, for your sake, that you’re still funny when we’re ninety,” Lizzie jokes.

“I hope so too,” William says, leaning down to kiss her. She reaches up and runs her fingers through his hair, sending a tingle down his spine. It’s such a simple move but it makes him melt into her. He traces her lips with the tip of his tongue and sweeps inside, earning a soft moan from her. If he doesn’t stop now, he’ll get carried away. Reluctantly, he pulls back with a sigh and gazes at Lizzie as her beautiful blue eyes refocus on him.

“Sooo…what would you like to do?” Lizzie asks, wiggling her leg and bumping it against his hip.

“First? We’re ordering some breakfast. You’ll need to build up some energy for the day,” William grins wickedly.

“You’re terrible,” Lizzie grins back.

“I’m just looking out for my wife,” William says boastfully.

~~~~~~~~~~

Lizzie is hyper aware of William’s constant touches all throughout breakfast. She didn’t know what made her antsier, the way he was softly stroking her knee or that he kept brushing his foot up against hers. Every time he did it, she’d glance at him and she’d see his lips just barely curving up. By the time they’re done and he’s set the basket just outside their gate for Nasir, she’s ready for anything. She’s still sitting at the table when he comes back in and he smiles.

Without a word, William strides over to her, grabs the back of her chair and pulls it away from the table. He scoops her up in his arms and heads towards the bedroom.

“I love this mode of transportation. It’s so little effort on my part,” Lizzie says, putting on arm around his shoulder.

“It’s barely an effort on mine either,” William says.

“So smooth,” Lizzie chuckles. He quirks his lips up again but says nothing. He reaches the bed and gently lays her down.

“Get comfortable,” William says. Lizzie pulls herself to the middle of the bed and fluffs up the pillows while he tugs at the mosquito netting at each corner to release the panels. His gaze stays on her and watches her restless movements while waiting for him. Her chest rises and falls with a deep breath and her eyes graze over him. She starts to rise after he releases the last curtain behind him and he points to her, shaking his head. A silent command to stay where she is. She rests back against the pillow and licks her lips. He places one knee on the side of the bed and then he’s crawling towards her, his legs astride her calves. His fingers skim over her thighs and she can see mischievousness in his eyes.

“Am I in for a treat?” Lizzie asks as he bends down over her in their curtained cocoon.

“Possibly,” William says, just barely brushing his lips across hers. “A more apt description would be _multiple_ treats.”

“Ooh. Lucky me,” Lizzie says as he kisses along her jaw.

“Or me,” William murmurs against her skin. He kisses her earlobe and then whispers in her ear. “Hard to say who’s luckier in this situation.”

“Just keep on breaking those sexual stereotypes,” Lizzie teases. She feels his breath as he chuckles and he pulls back to look at her.

“Any person who doesn’t love giving pleasure to their partner is not a person worth knowing,” William says. Desire floods into Lizzie’s eyes right before him and a grin slowly appears on his face.

“Come here,” Lizzie growls, yanking him down by his shirt. She takes his lips hungrily and her hands wind into his hair. Thoughts of those hands tugging at his hair and digging into his scalp flood his mind. She parts her lips and he brushes his tongue against hers, exploring her mouth while his hands explore her body. All he wants to hear are those little sighs and whimpers. He sucks on her upper lip and drags his tongue against it before switching to her lower lip, biting gently as he pulls away. Her lips are beautifully red and swollen but she barely gives him time to admire them as she tugs on his shirt. He sits up on his knees and pulls it over his head and tosses it to the side. As soon as she reaches for his shorts, he stops her and wags his finger at her in warning.

“Are we forgetting so quickly?” William asks, running his hands smoothly up her legs. “This is my day. As much as I love when you have control, and believe me when I say you _will_ have it later, we are doing this my way.”

His fingers dip under the band of her pajama shorts and he slides them down her legs. Lizzie’s impatience gets the best of her and she squirms under his touch. William raises an eyebrow and releases her legs, letting her kick them completely off. He loves the tank top’s she wearing but it’s impeding him from what he really wants. It must go. She helps him remove it as well and her edginess is quickly growing on him.

“Impatient?” William muses and she nods, brushing her ankle against his thigh. “Would you like to…skip around?”

“Do I get that choice?” Lizzie asks breathily.

“It’s possible,” William says and he grabs her ankle, thwarting her yet again. He wants nothing more to slide the tip of his tongue from her ankle to her thigh, taking his time to lick and explore her porcelain skin. So he does exactly what he craves the most. Repositioning himself lower to her level, he kisses her ankle and caresses her calf. A little gasp comes from Lizzie as his tongue touches her skin. He breathes in her scent while he works his way up, tortuously slow. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Lizzie grasping at the bed sheets. He nips at her thigh and he slides his other hand up, grazing his thumb across her nipple. She squirms and whimpers from his touch and the sound is like music to his ears. When he finally reaches her hip, he thinks he hears ‘thank god’ muttered under her breath. He places a single kiss on her lower belly and grins up at her.

“I really don’t think you want me to skip anything,” William says huskily as he pulls on her panties. Lizzie simply lifts her hips for him and he takes them off, leaving her completely naked below him.

Lizzie feels like she’s on fire already. William has these ways of fine tuning her body and then dragging things out until she can’t stand it anymore. Yet, she wouldn’t trade this for anything. He works his way back up her body and pays the same torturous attention to her other leg. Her body is thrumming with excitement and need. He’s building her up with the simplest touches of his fingers and his tongue. A moan escapes her mouth just thinking about what his tongue can do. His lips pause mid-thigh and she’s close to yanking him the rest of the way up. He nudges his hand against her other knee and her legs fall open further, feeling a tightness in her lower belly at the lust in his eyes. Thankfully, she doesn’t have to beg. He kisses one inner thigh and then the other before he buries himself between her legs.

Lizzie’s too wound up already and his lips against her are physical relief. She gets a few slow swipes with his tongue before he slides both hands up her stomach to cup her breasts. Each tweak of her nipples with his fingers makes her jerk against his mouth. He’s bringing her higher so easily and he’s barely using his best moves. He’s holding back but she’s not going to question it. She slides her hands down his arms and tangles them in his hair. He moans against her and the vibrations send her over the edge. Her climax hits her quickly and she gasps out William’s name, quivering in his grasp.

Just as her pleasure begins to ebb, he silently nods towards the pillow beside her and she grabs it, shakily handing it to him. He gently places it under her hips and it gives them both a new angle. William swipes his tongue against her and her hips jerk immediately. He brings one hand down and presses it flat across her pelvis. He presses his thumb against her clit with a gentle pressure and his tongue delves inside. Lizzie’s grip on his hair tightens instantly and she rests her legs over his shoulder. A guttural moan comes from Lizzie as his tongue twists and curls inside her. She bites down on her lip and bucks against his movements as everything builds even more quickly than last time. Another swipe and a little more pressure and he’s bringing her to climax once more. Lizzie lets out a long whimper as the bliss spreads throughout her body.

William barely gives her time to recover and his tongue is back against her. Lizzie looks down at him with urgency and she catches the quirk of his eyebrow. What a cocky son of a bitch. He’s trying to see how much she can handle; how many times he can make her climax. He’s relentless and he’s pulling out moves that are making her practically thrash in his grasp. Her mind completely shuts down when he slides two fingers inside, brushing against her G-spot. She feels like her body is on fire when he brings her to orgasm yet again.

~~~~~~~~

Lizzie’s making noises she’s never made in her life. She’s practically in tears over the intensity of pleasure coursing through her body. She lost track after her third orgasm and everything started to blend together soon after.

“Will! Please! Oh god….fuck!” Lizzie pleads. Her back arches off the bed and she screams his name as the most intense orgasm of the day hits her. She squeezes her eyes shut and she can feel her racing pulse beating in her fingertips. She practically yanks William away by the hair but his hands remain on her hips, kneading his thumbs gently against her skin. When Lizzie opens her eyes back up after a few moments and refocuses on William. She finally finds the energy and shakes her head at him. “I can’t…”

“No more?” William asks with a quirk of his brow.

“No more,” Lizzie says, sighing deeply and letting go of his hair. He places a kiss on each thigh and disentangles himself from her legs, pulling himself next to her. William grabs the sheets and covers Lizzie up, turning his head to look at her.

“My toes are numb,” Lizzie whimpers as she moves to her side. Tiny aftershocks course through her body and she breathes shakily.

“That’s new,” William says with an amused look.

“Uh huh,” Lizzie nods her head. “I…lost count.”

“I didn’t,” William grins. Lizzie musters up enough energy to push at his shoulder and laugh.

“Well?” Lizzie asks.

“It’s a record breaking morning,” William says, reaching over and brushing her pink cheeks with his knuckles. Lizzie hums at his gentle touch.

“I thought as much,” Lizzie says. “Would you hate it if I fell asleep on your day?”

“Not at all. Rest up and recover,” William says.

“What about you?” Lizzie asks.

“I could…use a shower,” William admits, glancing down. Lizzie follows his gaze and a smug grin plays across her face. “I am not impervious to the sight of my wife orgasming multiple times.”

“Impervious,” Lizzie repeats. “Another sexy word for the books.”

William chuckles. “Take a nap, Mrs. Darcy.”

“Will do,” Lizzie hums. “Take a shower, Mr. Darcy. I’ll take one when I wake up.”

“Or perhaps, a soothing sponge bath?” William asks, his fingers brushing past her cheek. “I can wash your hair and anything else.”

“I sense a theme in your day,” Lizzie murmurs.

“You got it,” William says warmly. “The best pleasure for me stems from taking care of you.”

“Then it bears repeating,” Lizzie says. “Lucky me.”

~~~~~~~~~

When Lizzie wakes up nearly an hour later, William is true to his word. She merely chuckles when he scoops her up and carries her into the bathroom, the tub all ready for her. He works her up by helping her wash herself and massaging her scalp as he washes her hair. He just finishes up when she beckons him down to share a kiss with him. He’s quickly surprised as she pulls him into the tub, still fully dressed and causing a huge splash over the ledge. They laugh before he turns his head towards her and kisses her again. Finally turning his whole body towards her and between her legs, he pulls his soaking wet shirt over his head and throws the sodden garment to the ground. She sighs into his lips as he brushes a hand softly from her neck to her calf pressed against his side. Then he surprises her just as quickly by pulling her out of the tub and lifting her up onto the marble sink countertop. His wet shorts and boxer briefs are gone in a flash and buries himself deep inside her.

The bathroom is a dripping mess by the time they’re climaxing together. Their shared, satiated grins prove they could care less.

~~~~~~~~~

“I want you to do something for me,” William says. They’re both relaxing on the couch shortly after lunch.

“Whatever you’d like,” Lizzie says, smiling at him.

“It’s an interesting request,” William says, caressing her arm with his fingertips.

“Now I’m intrigued,” Lizzie replies.

“It’s a two part request actually,” William starts. “I want you to show me what else you received from your bachelorette party.”

“What if I’m saving something specific for my own day?” Lizzie asks.

“You may keep that to yourself for now,” William says. “From what I see, I will pick what I want to see you in. No questions asked.”

“Easy enough,” Lizzie says. “What’s the second part?”

“I want you to show it off for me. Use your best moves,” William says.

“Seduce you?” Lizzie asks, raising an eyebrow.

“If that’s how you’d like to interpret it,” William smirks.

“Let’s go then,” Lizzie says, standing up from the couch. She offers him a hand and he takes it as he gets up. She leads him into the bedroom and William stands back to watch in silence as she pulls out a variety of lace and silk underwear along with a blindfold and handcuffs, laying them all out on the bed for him to see. She looks over her shoulder to catch the flash of lust in his eyes and it tugs at her lower belly. When she finishes, she steps back and watches as he silently contemplates it all. He picks up the blindfold and arches an eyebrow at her.

“This,” William says, holding it up. “May just work for something later today.”

“Consistently intriguing me,” Lizzie says with a subtle smile. The corners of his mouth curve up and he hands the blindfold to her. She sets it down on nightstand and returns her gaze to him.

“I want you to wear…” William says, his voice deep. He points to a pair of green lacy panties with the phrase ‘For your eyes only’ rhinestoned on the back. “These.”

“I can—” Lizzie pauses when he holds a hand up and she presses her lips together. William walks away from her and heads towards his suitcase. After a few moments, he turns back to her and holds up a familiar piece of black fabric.

“And this,” William says. Lizzie grins and says nothing. She swiftly throws everything else back into her drawer except for what William chose. She grabs the underwear and heads towards the bathroom, snatching the fabric from William’s hand as she passes him.

William gets a rush of excitement as she closes the door behind her. Lizzie doesn’t normally concede so easily but she’s given him a pass for today. His day. He would gladly spend any and every day putting Lizzie ahead of him but he’s thinking of himself now. It’s his turn to be selfish. In the back of his mind, he really wants to see how long he can last. He knows what she’s capable of. With what little he gave for her to wear, it won’t be long at all.

He walks over to the windows and draws the curtains. The weather is beautiful outside but it doesn’t create the right mood. He moves the chair a few feet from the corner, sits down and waits. If he knows Lizzie, and he does, she’ll be out any moment now. The anticipation is starting to bubble over. Or the desire. It may be a mixture of both, especially when his wife is just on the other side of the door. He can already imagine what she looks like in what he’s chosen.

There’s a click of the door opening and he looks up to see Lizzie standing there with her back to him and her hand on her hip, showing off the rhinestone message. Yep. It’s definitely desire. He feels himself stir and he shifts in his chair, exhaling deeply. She’s curled her hair for him, something she consistently has been treating him to on this honeymoon, and it cascades down her bare back. The sunlight from the bathroom illuminates her in just a way that makes her look angelic. She glances over her shoulder and gives him the most mischievous look, wiping out any trace of innocence possible.

As Lizzie slowly turns around, a bolt of desire runs through him and he grows harder realizing that the real thing is infinitely better than the image he conjured up in his head. The green lacy panties look like they were made just for her and he aches to reach out and touch her. The icing on the cake is not the fact that she’s topless, even though it’s _always_ something he’ll appreciate. It’s the black bow tie hanging from her neck, untied.

“I hope this is to your liking,” Lizzie says sultrily. William bites the inside of his cheek to hold back the groan and he hardens even more. Of course it’s to his liking. He’s practically putty in her hands already when she speaks in that silky smooth tone.

“Very,” William replies, his voice a bit gruff.

“Pleased to hear it,” Lizzie continues in the same tone, grabbing both sides of the bow tie. She slinks across the room at a measured pace, accentuating the sway of her hips with each step. William feels like his body temperature is rapidly rising as she slowly approaches him before she stops at the bedpost in front of him, leaning her back against it. She’s far too out of reach for him. He needs to get her closer.

“Are you…having trouble tying that? Do you need help?” William manages while she fingers the material. There’s a split second flash of the moment after he kissed her nearly two years ago. He was still soaking everything in when they parted--the way she felt beneath his fingertips, the way her lips moved against his and how she tasted. Once he finally opened his eyes, her fingers were stroking his tie. A little smirk plays at his lips. It’s become a habit to her, like her own little reminder of that day, and he hopes she never breaks it.

“Trouble? Never,” Lizzie says. “I’ve become quite the expert.”

“Have you?” William quirks his eyebrow. She’s wearing him down but he can try and keep up with her teasing.

“Oh yea,” Lizzie nods as she begins to twist and tie the material. “Do you know what I love about bow ties?”

“I have a feeling you’re going to tell me,” William says breathily, watching her fingers moving expertly. He has no doubts of her abilities. She watched him get dressed so often in the beginning of their relationship that she picked up the skill in record time. The first time she tied his tie, he was so turned that they were both late.

“Not all men can pull off the bow tie look. It takes a special kind of man, really. A confident man,” Lizzie says, blindly tying her bow tie. She knows what she’s doing to him by doing this. He groans in frustration and yanks his shirt off over his head, his body already overheated. The quick movement doesn’t prevent him from noticing Lizzie gloating. It doesn’t matter. The black shorts he’s wearing provide little camouflage so his current state is very visible to her. He’s close to just ripping them off as she tugs on the material, straightening the knot out. She grins crookedly at him and holds her hands out to her sides, palms up, to display her work. “How’s this?”

“Perfect,” William swallows.

“I love bow ties because of the person who wears them,” Lizzie says. “They make him look dashing and sophisticated and irresistibly sexy. It gives me a moment longer with that person before he goes off to work, one moment closer with him before I don’t see him again until the evening. Do you know what I love to do? What I love if I’m feeling particularly _frisky_?”

William doesn’t answer but smirks from her choice of words and because he’s well aware of what she’s about to say. She takes one step forward and he silently begs she’ll take another but she doesn’t.

“Just as I’m finishing, I love to brush my fingers against his freshly shaven jaw. His pulse quickens under my touch and his stunning blue eyes darken,” Lizzie says warmly. “And then I straighten up that bow tie and send him on his way. I can’t decide if that’s evil or just makes him lucky.”

“It’s quite clearly both,” William says huskily.

“I wonder if I should stop doing that,” Lizzie adds.

“Never,” William nearly growls. She grins and takes another step forward. Lizzie stops just out of reach in front of him and stands there a moment, possibly to prolong his suffering or give him the chance to enjoy the view. Either way, her plan is working. He wants to simultaneously drag her into his lap to have his way with her and lock up this racy image in his mind to return to it on a rainy day. A quiet throat clearing pulls William out of his trance and he lifts his gaze to her eyes as she takes two steps closer to him.

She sits down on his knees and spreads her legs for him, pressing them against the arms of the chair. It gives him a perfect view of her breasts and the way her underwear hugs her hips. Her hands brush up his thighs and he groans when she palms his arousal. She’s enjoying this far too much but he would never put a stop to it. His hands twitch and he digs his nails into the chair cushion, telling himself not to give in. He’s given her the power.

William nearly groans again when she bites her lip, clearly doing it just to tease him. He visibly swallows and shifts a little. Lizzie raises an eyebrow at him. She slides her hands up his chest and down his arms before grabbing his hands.

“I admire your willpower,” Lizzie says with a little smirk, leaning in a little closer. “But a little touching never hurt anybody.”

Lizzie lifts his hands and brings them up, laying them on her breasts. She lets go of his hands and he takes over. He gently massages her breasts and circles her nipples with his thumbs. His lips quirk up when he elicits a soft moan from her. The sound sends another bolt of desire to his arousal and he’s close to pulling her forward again. She begins to move her hips against his knees and leans into his touch as she brings her hands up to his chest. She scoots forward slightly and then rakes her nails down his skin. William is unable to bite back the groan building in his throat. He loves when she does this, every single time. The scratch lines are faint and disappear quickly but she leaves permanent marks on his memory.

Lizzie leans even closer to him and begins to kiss across his stubbled jawline, taking her sweet time. He drops his hands and rests them on her thighs, finding it too hard to concentrate on anything else but her lips. She drags her tongue up and then down his ear before lightly biting his earlobe. His breath catches in his throat as she begins to suck on his lobe. He squeezes her thighs as she continues her torture, her hands slowly moving up his chest again.

“You, sir…” Lizzie says lowly near his ear, resting her hands on his shoulders. “Look entirely too tense.”

“You think?” William asks roughly. “How so?”

“It might be how tight your jaw is,” Lizzie whispers before she presses her hands against his abdominal muscles. “Or how taut your muscles are beneath my fingers.”

“You could be wrong,” William breathes and Lizzie pulls back to look at him. He can feel her warm breath ghosting past his cheek and his eyes drop to her lips. Those luscious pink lips that drove him crazy for so many months and now, he cannot get enough of them. He leans forward and she presses a finger to his lips to stop him.

“Not right now,” Lizzie murmurs and he frowns. She’s supposed to be using her best moves. He hardly thinks denying him a kiss is one. “Don’t worry. I have something better in mind.”

“Better?” William asks. “Do tell.”

“I think…we need to relieve that tension,” Lizzie says smoothly, sliding off his lap and sinking down onto her knees. She and pushes his legs apart, making room for herself. She runs her hands up his thighs and goes straight for his zipper. The mischievous expression is back as she unzips his shorts, pulling the material back before slipping her fingers into the band of his boxer briefs. William’s eyes are glued to her every movement. She frees him and takes him with both hands. He holds his breath and his abdominal muscles clench, trying to focus on holding on. Her soft hands are hot on his skin as she begins to stroke him. It’s just the right amount of pressure but the speed is infuriatingly slow. Encouragement will only make her tease him further but he’s already so worked up. She could bring him down so easily and so quickly. He doesn’t know whether to groan in pleasure or frustration. She twists both of her wrists and the groan of pleasure wins. Their eyes lock and the look on her face is pure smugness. She licks her lips and the effect it has on him is immediate. He feels himself rising and he shuts his eyes to focus again. He gasps raggedly as her fists glide up and down, rubbing his tip with her thumb every so often.

William’s eyes snap open as soon as he feels her mouth on him. Her lips work faster while one hand twists slowly at his base. He vaguely registers her tugging at his shorts and he lifts his hips, pushing them and his boxer briefs completely off. Her tongue swirls with a hard rhythm of her lips while her head bobs up and down. His mind is going haywire from the sensations of it all. She’s taking the challenge to heart. He tangles his fingers in her hair and feels even more connected to her. He half moans and half whimpers out swear words as she takes him in deep, her hand working a furious rhythm at his base.

“Hnnnngh… _Elizabeth_ …” her name emerges from his lips in a shuddering gasp. His body tenses and he groans as he comes. His release is powerful and he holds onto Lizzie as waves of his climax course through his body. He drops his head on the back or his chair and pants heavily. A slow grin spreads across his face and he untangles his fingers from Lizzie’s tresses. After a moment, he lifts his head back up and looks at her with newfound admiration.

“You are…” William trails off.

“Remarkable, awe-inspiring, amazing,” Lizzie offers with a teasing look in her eyes.

“About to get the same treatment,” William smirks. She squeals with delight as he grabs her and pulls her into the chair on top of him. She wraps her legs around him as he stands up, pressing her bare breasts against his chest. Before he moves from the spot, he pulls her in for a kiss. It’s sloppy and desperate and it’s everything they need. When he breaks away for air, he reaches up and tugs at her bow tie to untie it. Lizzie slides it off and drops it to the floor as he turns them around, sitting her down in the chair before he settles onto his knees. “This day has easily become a highlight of our honeymoon.”

“Just wait until _my_ day,” Lizzie grins.

~~~~~~~~~~

William and Lizzie spend the rest of the afternoon swimming leisurely until the sun sets. They have a quiet, candlelit dinner out on their terrace enjoying each other’s company. Neither notice the storm clouds moving in and barely pay attention to the humidity they’ve gotten used to over the past couple weeks. What they do notice are the few drops of rain falling around them. Suddenly the sky opens up and they’re caught in a downpour, soaking them within seconds. William grabs Lizzie’s hand and they hurry inside, abandoning what’s left of their dinner.

“Well, I was full anyway,” Lizzie laughs, looking at the state of the two of them.

“I’ll get us some towels,” William says, pulling off his saturated shirt and taking off his shorts before hurrying into the bathroom. Lizzie pushes her dampened hair out of her face and reaches behind her to unzip her dress. This proves more difficult with the wet material and William comes back to find Lizzie struggling.

“I got it. I got it,” William chuckles, handing her a towel before turning her around.

“Thank you,” Lizzie says. As he starts unzipping her dress, she wipes off drops of water off her arms and face.

“No problem,” William says, bending down to kiss her shoulder. There’s a loud crash and a flash of lightning, lighting up their bedroom. “You know…I’m surprised it hasn’t rained _more_ on this trip.”

“I was worried about that when I was doing research,” Lizzie says, glancing over her shoulder at him. “But we’ve been pretty lucky so far.”

“Mmmhmm,” William hums, brushing his fingers down her back. “All unzipped.”

“Always so helpful,” Lizzie says, pulling the straps off her shoulders. She slides it down, wiggling her hips out of the dress before letting it fall to the floor. “The best thing about this storm is that we can spend the rest of your day inside…unless you’ve always wanted to try something in the rain.”

“I believe that was you, Mrs. Darcy,” William says, kissing her shoulder again and sliding his arms around her waist. “But I do have one more…experiment of sorts.”

“I always enjoy a good experiment,” Lizzie murmurs. He kisses up her neck and nips at the spot behind her ear. She sighs and arches her neck before leaning into him. More like melting into him, he thinks. There’s a loud clap of thunder and another flash of lightning but it barely deters their mood.

“Are you going to ask what it is?” William whispers near her ear.

“Would it involve the blindfold?” Lizzie asks, holding onto his wrists and leading them slowly into the bedroom.

“Possibly,” William replies. “I promise I’ll be gentle…wouldn’t want to make you any more sore than you may be.”

“It’s nothing I can’t handle. Maybe I could persuade my husband to give me another massage,” Lizzie says playfully, stopping near the bed.

“If my memory serves me correctly, my wife currently owes _me_ a massage,” William says, smiling at her as she turns in his arms.

“Couldn’t we technically count what I did earlier as a massage?” Lizzie asks with a sparkle in her eyes.

“You little minx,” William chuckles lowly, pressing her forehead to hers. “I might count it as _partial_ payment. I could be more obliging afterwards.”

“Well then, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie says, brushing her hands up his bare chest. “I think you should tell me what this experiment is so we can get started.”

“Yes, we should,” William says. He runs his hands down past her butt and grabs her thighs, picking her up. She wraps her arms and legs around him as he kneels onto the bed. He lays her down against the pillows and then reaches over, grabbing the blindfold off the nightstand. After handing it to her, he hovers over her with his arms on either side of her shoulders and flashes her that smile he knows she loves. “We have a long night ahead of us, Mrs. Darcy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, to Teresa and Sarah. Teresa asked me to beef up a scene and I'm glad she did. Sarah helped me set things up in a way that would have been terrible without her help. I love these two.
> 
> More thanks to posttoastiesnsquares and Maria for help with the Swedish. I hope I didn't muck things up too badly.
> 
> There are a couple extras that will be posted on the official blog as always.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	53. Tropical Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and William enjoy their last days in paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a roller coaster of a time, guys. 
> 
> Especially the ending...I mean, I can't keep a straight face. Neither can Teresa...or Sarah...
> 
> Or Lizzie...or William.

_Wednesday, February 18th_

“Will,” Lizzie murmurs with her head resting on his chest. “It’s stopped raining.”

“Don’t think so,” William mumbles. He keeps his eyes closed as he continues running his fingers through Lizzie’s hair. She’s starting to succumb to his gentle touch and fighting to stay awake. It’s been raining off and on since last night. The sun was out when they woke up and they intended to go out, checking out parts of the island they hadn’t seen yet. Once they had eaten and gotten dressed, it was raining again. They’ve been taking it easy ever since.

“Seriously, it’s stopped raining. Look for yourself,” Lizzie says, caressing her hand on his stomach.

“I like it right here with my wife to keep me company,” William says, faintly smiling.

“I like it too. My husband makes the best company,” Lizzie says. “But I want to make the most of the time we have left here.”

“Alright. You win,” William says, finally opening his eyes. He looks down at her and she smiles at him before she moves off his chest. He sits up and runs a hand through his hair as he scoots to the edge of the bed. “I’d hate to have any regrets about our honeymoon.”

“I definitely don't,” Lizzie says, readjusting her shirt as she gets up.

“The weather still looks iffy though,” William says, glancing outside as he puts on his shoes.

“If we get caught in the rain, we get caught in the rain,” Lizzie shrugs. “Again.”

“At least the rain is warmer here than at Point no Point,” William grins, pulling Lizzie towards him.

“The perks of a tropical island,” Lizzie says, sliding her hands up and resting them on his chest.

“That’s not the only perk,” William says, sliding his arms around her back.

“Are you going to say I’m the best perk?” Lizzie teases, leaning into him.

“No,” William shakes his head. “The things we’ve been doing and the places we’ve been going have been the best perks. You? You are _everything_.”

“That’s just…perfectly cheesy,” Lizzie sighs, standing on her toes. She kisses him softly and slides her arms around his neck. His hold on her tightens and she giggles against his lips as he lifts her off the ground, her feet dangling in the air. She presses her forehead to his as they part and share a smile.

“What about cheesily perfect?” William asks softly, putting her back down.

“Both are good,” Lizzie chuckles. “As long as cheesy is in the description.”

“Of course,” William muses. “A title I’ll never get rid of.”

“It’s not a bad one to have,” Lizzie says, her fingers absently stroking his stubbled jaw. “I bet you’ll be ten times worse when we have kids.”

“Twenty,” William says and she chuckles again. “Might as well set the bar high.”

“You know…there’s a big difference between cheesy and proud,” Lizzie says with a pointed look.

“There is and I will be both,” William replies, smiling at her.

“Just wanted to make sure,” Lizzie hums, drawing him in for another kiss. William brings a hand up and brushes his thumb against her cheek as they pull away.

“Alright. We should get ready before I drag you back to bed,” William smirks.

“So tempting!” Lizzie says, playfully narrowing her eyes at him. “Evil man.”

“You have a decision to make then,” William says, turning to go to the bathroom. “While you do that, I’m going to shave.”

“Oh no you don’t,” Lizzie says, grabbing his hand.

“You _really_ have a thing for unshaven me, don’t you,” William says with an arched eyebrow.

“Indulge me,” Lizzie says with a smile. “We’re on our honeymoon. We don’t have meetings to lead and you look infinitely more relaxed.”

William turns back to her and Lizzie notices the twinkle in his eye as he leans in close.

“That’s not the only reason I shave. It’s for your benefit as well,” William says, rubbing his stubble.

“I’m well aware and prepared,” Lizzie says.

“I’m shaving before we leave for England,” William says, shaking his head in defeat. “I haven’t been to Pemberley in years and I’d like to look my best, especially since I’m bringing my wife there for the first time.”

“Fair enough,” Lizzie says, kissing the tip of his nose. “You said first time.”

“We’ll take our children when they’re old enough to remember it,” William says warmly.

“You’re planning family trips already,” Lizzie says, a smile spreading slowly on her face.

“I…yea,” William says sheepishly, his cheeks reddening a bit.

“Ooh, I got you,” Lizzie says. She brushes her knuckles across his heated cheeks and he rolls his eyes playfully. “I love that you can see that far ahead.”

“Do you?” William asks, his gaze softening.

“Sometimes,” Lizzie says. She doesn’t say that she’s actually had a few dreams about it. Specific ones that involve William and tiny babies in his arms. She wants to keep it to herself, at least for now. The best part is that William knows not to push. He simply smiles at her.

“Why don’t you get your shoes on and we can go,” William says.

“I know what I want to check out, by the way,” Lizzie says, slipping into her sandals. “And what I want to do for dinner.”

“Then I’m following your lead,” William chuckles.

“All set!” Lizzie says as she starts to walk past him.

“One more thing,” William says, reaching out and grabs her wrist. He pulls her close once and she looks at him expectantly. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lizzie says with a smile, sliding her hand into his.

“Now we can go,” William says.

~~~~~~~~~~

Lizzie and William spend some time checking out the small library near the main house while Nasir finds the island’s conservationists for them. It’s the first time they’ve been in here but William finds himself looking at Lizzie more than the books. When she catches his gaze, she laughs softly and nudges his shoulder before kissing his cheek.

“Old habits die hard,” William says.

“Except I don’t mind now,” Lizzie says tenderly.

“I’m glad,” William murmurs, putting an arm around Lizzie’s shoulder and kissing her temple.

Nasir shows up a few minutes later and introduces them to Dane and Tanya. He leaves shortly after to arrange dinner plans. Lizzie and William are taken on a leisurely nature walk around the island, learning about the ecosystem and how conservation has saved a number of bird species from going extinct. They’re taken all over the island and Lizzie’s thankful that the weather has held up, for the most part. The sky is still gloomy and there’s a few rumbles of thunder but they stay dry.

Tanya is called back to the main house in the late afternoon, leaving Lizzie and William with Dane. He’s saved the best for last and takes them to the sandy beach of Anse Victorin.

“The nesting season for our sea turtles is generally from October to January,” Dane explains, pointing out some of the empty nests in the sand. “We do have stragglers on occasion though. Our last nest hatched twenty Hawksbill turtles a week ago.”

“Oh, that would have been cool to see,” Lizzie says, a bit disappointed.

“I’ll take you back to the nursery soon,” Dane says. “We have a few there. Normally, we simply monitor and make sure they get to the shore safely. Fregate is one of the few places where the female turtles come on shore and lay their eggs during the day.”

“What makes you decide which turtles need help?” William asks as they pass another empty nest.

“It’s quite easy,” Dane chuckles. “They’re going in the opposite direction of the water. By the time we find them, they’re close to dehydrated. Then there are the few that don’t hatch. We put them in our incubator to give them a chance. Hawksbill and Green turtles are endangered and we’re working hard to build that population. We do the same thing for our giant tortoises. I’m sure you’ve seen them all around the island.”

“Every day practically,” William says.

“It’s kind of amusing to walk out our door and see giant tortoises all over the place,” Lizzie says before adding. “Especially because we’re from the city.”

“That’s the general consensus from our guests. The kids love them. I’m so used to it though. I’ve been working here for nearly eight years and have seen hundreds of sea turtles hatch,” Dane says. “Would you like to go to the nursery now?”

“And see baby sea turtles? Yes please,” Lizzie says with a smile and William chuckles.

~~~~~~~~~~

“I wonder what Fitz is going to say about this,” Lizzie says as they’re walking out of the nursery. “This is basically a ‘we made a donation in your name’ present.”

“At least he gets a picture of the tortoise that he’s adopted,” William muses.

“I think ours is cuter,” Lizzie teases.

“That’s a given,” William says.

“I’m glad we’re taking part in the program. There’s so much that Dane and Tanya and the others do on this island to make it the beautiful paradise that it is,” Lizzie says.

“If you recall, the program was offered in our honeymoon package,” William says. “It’s the least we could do.”

“Of course,” Lizzie says. “Fitz is going to want something tangible too.”

“We’ll get something before we leave,” William says with a laugh before stopping. “Wait. Where are we going?”

“We’re going to the plantation and having dinner in the garden,” Lizzie says. “We haven’t eaten there yet.”

“That sounds like a fantastic idea,” William says, catching up with her. “Have I thanked you yet? I’m really happy you convinced me to go out.”

“You haven’t and I am too,” Lizzie says. “As much as I was enjoying snuggling up with my husband.”

“I’m sure we can schedule in some snuggling after dinner,” William says, taking her hand.

“Yes, please,” Lizzie says, turning to stand in front of him and grabbing his other hand. “And maybe a little bit more.”

“Maaaybe,” William grins, leaning down towards her. “I’d go as far to say absolutely. You wouldn’t believe the number of times flashes of yesterday have popped in my head in the past few hours.”

“I love how corrupted you’ve become,” Lizzie says lightly.

“What can I say? Our honeymoon has been amazing so far,” William says lowly. “And I just can’t seem to resist you.”

“Neither can I,” Lizzie says, her eyes flickering to his lips. “And I hope you never try.”

“I can promise that. Remember? We’ll be grossing out our grandkids,” William says, making Lizzie laugh.

“We have the best goals,” Lizzie says.

“We really do,” William hums, giving her a quick kiss.

“Now, I’m hungry,” Lizzie says. “Shall we go?”

“Yes. I’m starving,” William says, squeezing her hand.

~~~~~~~~

Dinner is a hands-on experience. William and Lizzie are taken on a tour of the garden by the chef, explaining everything that’s available on the island. They’re encouraged to choose their own fruits, vegetables and herbs that will accompany the BBQ. The chef talks to them throughout the whole preparation, teaching them about the best ways to cook what they’ve chosen. Once dinner is served, the chef leaves them in the garden and they enjoy their time alone.

On the way back to their villa, they pass the boutique and Lizzie’s persuaded to check it out. They end up finding most of their souvenirs in there, buying handmade sandals and pashmina scarves for Lizzie’s sisters, Charlotte and Gigi. They get a few other trinkets before they finally head back, their arms full of gifts.

 

* * *

 

_Thursday, February 19th_  

Lizzie’s been awake for the last few minutes and trying to think of ways to wake up William. She could slowly coax him from his sleep or be more blunt and shake him awake. It kind of amuses her when she does the latter because he’s never prepared. Either way, she’s made a decision about what she wants to do today and he needs to be awake already. A subtle smile is splayed on his lips and he looks almost boyish as he sleeps, despite the hair on his face. She wonders what’s going on in his head to make him smile like that and it gives her the idea on how to wake him up.

Lizzie scoots in and leans in close, just a couple inches away from his ear and rests a hand on his bare chest. She places the lightest kiss on his lobe before whispering into his ear.

“Will...” Lizzie whispers. William stirs and a low rumble comes from his throat. An incredibly sexy noise that Lizzie will never get tired of, no matter how many times she hears it. She flicks his earlobe with the tip of her tongue and continues. “What are you dreaming about?”

She watches as his subtle smile grows and his dimples appear but his eyes stay closed.

“You should know by now,” William says, his voice rough with sleep.

“I’d rather you tell me,” Lizzie murmurs, sliding her hand up his chest. She rests it on his neck and brushes her fingers along his jawline. William inhales slowly and opens his eyes, turning to look at her with a bleary expression.

“I was actually dreaming of you,” William says.

“You liar,” Lizzie chuckles. William yawns and rubs his hands over his face, wiping away the last remnants of sleep.

“I’m not,” William says, turning to his side to face her. “I found myself at a party alone and I didn’t seem to know anybody.”

“So far, I don’t know why you’d be smiling,” Lizzie says as he rests his hand on her hip.

“Funny. I am so much better at social events because of you,” William chuckles.

“I know,” Lizzie beams, leaning in and swiftly kissing him.

“Anyway, I’m all alone and grumbling to myself because I don’t know why I’m there but I can’t seem to leave. It’s like I’m rooted to that spot,” William says. “Then, you showed up but I had no idea who you were and you were the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen. I just knew I had to talk to you. I was still stuck though so all I could do was follow your every movement with my eyes.”

“This sounds familiar,” Lizzie says and he smiles.

“It was torture seeing you and not being able to talk to you. Or _move_ ,” William continues. “Somehow, I caught your eye and you were heading my way. You walked right up to me and smiled so brightly that you were lighting up the room. You stood there for a moment but didn’t say a word. You reached for my hand and I was trying to tell that I couldn’t go anywhere, that I was stuck. You pulled me from my spot like it was nothing. It was as if you were the only person who had the power to do so.”

“Like the _Sword in the Stone_ ,” Lizzie says.

“Right,” William says, furrowing his brows. “That’s weird I didn’t make that connection.”

“I’m your King Arthur,” Lizzie teases before her eyes turn wide. “I could totally turn that into a quirky modern version of the legend. Instead of the sword, it would be a person finding their person. This could go places.”

“Seriously?” William asks, raising his brow.

“Maybe. I’ll table it. I have so many ideas already,” Lizzie says. “Remind me to make a note of it though.”

“I will…when we’re not on our honeymoon anymore,” William says. “No work right now.”

“Well, maybe a little work,” Lizzie says, throwing him a playful look.

“Nooo. No work,” William shakes his head. Lizzie pushes him onto his back and she lifts herself up. She straddles him and leans down close to him, sliding her hands up his arms until she locks her fingers between his.

“I don’t mean that kind of work,” Lizzie says, softly kissing him. She pulls back and he smiles at her.

“I’m obviously still waking up,” William says. “I don’t really consider… _this_ to be work.”

“It might be today,” Lizzie says with a twinkle in her eyes, letting go of his hands. She sits up straight on his torso and presses her hands to his chest.

“Oh?” William asks, arching an eyebrow as he smoothes his hands up her thighs.

“I am officially handing in my invisible coupon and declaring this day to be mine,” Lizzie says, grinning down at him.

“I will gladly accept your invisible coupon. You may have me however you’d like,” William says, spreading his arms across the mattress. “Be gentle.”

“What if I don’t wanna be?” Lizzie asks, pressing her lips together.

“Mrs. Darcy, what are you implying?” William asks, circling the skin of her thighs with his thumbs.

“Nothing. I wanted to see how you’d react,” Lizzie says.

“Keeping me on my toes, I see,” William says and she nods.

“But you never know,” Lizzie says, putting her hands on either side of his head and leaning down close. “I’ve told you before. I think it’s exceptionally sexy when you lose a little control.”

“And it’s exceptionally sexy when you _have_ the control,” William says, his eyes darkening a little. “So I’m very much looking forward to what you have in store for today.”

“I’m glad, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie smiles, bending down the rest of the way and kissing him again. She pulls away after a moment and sits back up. “One thing…well, two actually.”

“Go on,” William says.

“I’m stealing pages from your book but putting a twist on them,” Lizzie says. “We’re ordering breakfast for that… _extra_ energy. We’re having it in bed.”

“Breakfast in bed. Very romantic,” William says.

“And two,” Lizzie says. “I want _you_ to use your best moves on _me_.”

“Right now? Before breakfast?” William asks.

“No. The twist is that you do this on another day,” Lizzie says. “I want to be completely surprised.”

“Another day? Is this allowed?” William teases.

“There were no specifically stated rules when I made those coupons, Will,” Lizzie says, using her business tone.

“Okay. I’ll do it,” William says and she smiles. “And it’s only because I love you so much.”

“How much?” Lizzie asks with her cute smile.

“It’s so much I can’t even measure it,” William says warmly.

“There’s my cheesy husband,” Lizzie says, bringing her hand up to his cheek.

“I have to get at least one cheesy compliment in a day or I’ll malfunction,” William jokes.

“Perfect,” Lizzie laughs, moving off him and getting out of bed. “By the way, I expect your moves to be top notch. You’re getting ample time to prepare.”

“I’m already thinking of ways, love,” William says, tapping two fingers against his temple. He swings his legs off the side of the bed and stands up, stretching out his limbs in front of her. Lizzie blatantly checks him out, leaning against the wall and chewing on her bottom lip. He smirks as he catches her but doesn’t stop stretching, nor does she stop looking. “Do you want me to order breakfast now?”

“Just…a minute,” Lizzie says with a sigh.

“You take ogling to a whole new level,” William chuckles as he finishes, readjusting his boxer briefs.

“Thank you,” Lizzie says, curtsying in front of him. He closes the space between them and frames her face with his hands.

“I love being married to you,” William hums, gazing down at her.

“Me too,” Lizzie replies. He bends down and kisses her softly before pressing his forehead to hers. A few moments pass before either of them speak and William hesitantly pulls away. He smiles at her and tucks a few strands of hair behind her ear.

“Alright,” William exhales. “Breakfast?”

“Yes, absolutely,” Lizzie nods.

~~~~~~~~

“I hope this isn’t a sign of what our weather will be like for our last few days here,” William says, looking out the window. Threatening storm clouds are overhead and there’s no sun in sight.

“That would suck.” Lizzie says, coming up behind him and sliding her arms around his waist. She kisses his shoulder blade as he covers her hands with one of his. “But you certainly can’t control the weather.”

“I know,” William says, glancing over his shoulder at her. “There’s no harm in wanting every day of our honeymoon to be perfect for you.”

“Mmmm. It is,” Lizzie murmurs. “As long as you’re here.”

“I really am rubbing off on you,” William chuckles. He turns in her arms and smiles down at her as he slides his hands around her back. “Not that I mind.”

“I figured,” Lizzie says.

“So…what are your plans?” William asks. “For today.”

“I have a few ideas,” Lizzie says, sliding her hands around his waist.

“I have an inkling I may know one,” William says with a little smirk.

“And you wouldn’t mind?” Lizzie asks, seemingly more interested in the material of his shirt.

“Mind? It’s your day. I will try anything you’d like,” William murmurs, bending down closer to her head. “And I seem to remember you being very into what we tried the other night.”

Lizzie bites her bottom lip at the memory and looks up at him with a heated gaze. William grins at her before kissing her forehead.

“There you are. How am I the one trying to convince you of something you want to do?” William asks softly.

“You know…it’s something new. I want to make sure you’re completely on board,” Lizzie says with a little smile.

“Always. Complete trust in you, love,” William murmurs.

“Good,” Lizzie says. “Care to help me out?”

“Whatever you need,” William says.

“I want you to…set the mood,” Lizzie says. “Music, lighting…you know the drill. Then wait for me on the bed.”

“And what are you going to do?” William asks, arching an eyebrow playfully.

“ _I’m_ going to go change,” Lizzie says with a playful look. She stands on her toes, leans against him and kisses him. “I think you’ll like it.”

“Easy. I like everything you wear,” William says, stealing a kiss. Lizzie gives him a faux surprised look when he pulls back.

“You’ll have a harder time doing that soon enough,” Lizzie grins, pushing against him. “If you’ll excuse me.”

As Lizzie turns away, William lightly slaps her butt and she looks over her shoulder at him with narrowed eyes.

“Couldn’t resist,” William says smugly. Lizzie laughs as she walks away.

~~~~~~~~~

Lizzie comes out of the bathroom in a black silk robe, knotted at the waist, to find most of the curtains drawn and the mosquito netting surrounding the bed. William is casually resting against the headboard and turns his head when she emerges.

“What’s under the robe?” William asks lowly.

“You’ll have to wait and see,” Lizzie teases. She walks around the bed and digs through her drawer before pulling out the black fuzzy handcuffs and key. William starts to take his shirt off as she slips through an opening in the mosquito net and she shakes her head.

“Are you in a hurry or something?” Lizzie asks, placing the handcuffs next to him as she kneels onto the bed. “That would be my job.”

“How rash of me,” William says, pulling his shirt back down.

“I think I can forgive you,” Lizzie says with a smile. She throws her leg over his lap and straddles him, sitting on his thighs. Her robe gives a little and William shamelessly looks down. Lizzie lifts up his chin with one finger as she leans in close to his ear. “No peeking.”

“I don’t seem to be doing anything right,” William chuckles, resting his hands on her lower thighs

“That’s just not true,” Lizzie murmurs, putting her hands against his neck. “You’ve set a fantastic mood. Love the music and the lighting.”

“I tried,” William says as his fingers idly skim her lower thighs.

“You succeeded,” Lizzie says, her thumbs tracing his jawline. “Now you get a little treat.”

“I love those,” William breathes, flickering his eyes from her eyes to her mouth. Lizzie leans in close until she’s millimeters from his mouth. As William tries to close the gap, she pulls back slightly and he catches the twinkle in her eyes. Lizzie leans in again but when William moves in, she pulls back once more. He can’t stop the frustrated grunt. “I thought this was a treat.”

“It’s more a preview of what’s to come. You’ll need a little practice in _restraint_ ,” Lizzie grins.

“You think you’re so clever,” William says, moving his hands to grip her hips.

“Oh, I know I am. My husband has told me so a number of times,” Lizzie replies. William cracks a smile and shakes his head in amusement. She’s gloating and her lips look more inviting than ever. He pulls her closer and she gives him a knowing look. “So impatient.”

“My wife does that to me,” William says with a sly look. Lizzie pulls at her bottom lip and leans in once more, pressing her forehead to his.

“You’re going to have a hell of a time with that lack of patience,” Lizzie whispers before kissing him. His mouth quickly parts and her tongue slips inside, sliding along the back of his teeth. She hears a soft moan come from him and his fingers dig into the silk of her robe. It’s so easy to get carried away in these kisses. For a split second, she wants to abandon her plan and give in to him. She wants to hear the deep rumbling from within his chest and his exquisite groans of pleasure. It’s her day though. A surge of lust and power runs through her veins and she knows she’ll get what she longs for soon enough. She breaks off their kiss all too quickly and takes a deep breath, drinking in his glazed look.

“Arms up,” Lizzie says sultrily. William complies all too easily and lifts his arms straight in the air. She grabs the bottom hem of his shirt and works it up his torso, revealing more and more of that sinewy muscle she loves so much. The shirt bunches just below his elbows and she stops, moving in to steal another kiss. Another noise of frustration tumbles from his throat as their lips move slowly with each other. After a minute of him struggling to untangle himself from his shirt, Lizzie lifts it the rest of the way up and tosses it aside.

“You…” William starts and then trails off. He can’t quite find the right words.

“…Are going to have so much fun right now,” Lizzie finishes for him. She scoots off his legs and sits on her knees by his side. “Get more comfortable for me? Please?”

William flashes a quick smile and gathers the pillows, placing them behind him and sitting back. He wiggles a little to silently indicate that he’s indeed comfortable. Lizzie picks up the handcuffs and unlocks each cuff before placing the key in a safe spot near the bed. She looks at him and he sees both excitement and hesitancy in her eyes. He takes the lead and lifts up his arms, resting them against the bars in the headboard. The hesitancy dissipates.

“You’ll tell me if you’re uncomfortable, right?” Lizzie asks, wrapping the cuff around one of his wrists and clicking it until it locks.

“Absolutely,” William says, glancing overhead. He watches as she loops the chain and other cuff around one of the sturdy bars. She takes hold of his wrist and he notes the difference between the heat in her fingers and the fuzzy, cool metal of the second cuff. She clicks it into place and he tests it out, gently tugging. There’s no give and he only hears the metal hitting against the wood. Lizzie moves down the bed and sits on her knees near his feet and gazes at him for a moment. He arches a brow and cocks his head out of curiosity.

“Are you taking a mental picture?” William jokes.

“Maybe. It’s actually pretty sexy to see you all handcuffed,” Lizzie says, pressing her lips together.

“Well…it’s all in your hands now,” William says, shaking his bound wrists. “What are you going to do?”

“I think…I’ll go with a little torture,” Lizzie says. She grabs the ends of the sash on her robe and slowly tugs at the knot. Her eyes jump back and forth between William and the quickly loosening knot before she’s completely untied it. She grabs her robe and sits up on her knees, toying with both sides and exposing the smallest amount of skin. There’s a mixture of anticipation and amusement written all over William’s face and she loves it. She finds herself moving her hips to the beat of the soft music but can’t wipe the silly smile off her face. Each time - she pulls back her robe a little more, revealing a bit more skin and a flash of what’s beneath. After a few moments, she shrugs the robe off her shoulders and stops it just below her breast bone. William gets an unobstructed view of a lacy, nearly sheer black bra with a little bow at each strap. His expression changes to complete lust and she holds back a laugh when he unconsciously tries to reach for her, but only hears the clack of the cuffs.

“Talk about a little torture,” William says huskily.

“This?” Lizzie asks, glancing down at her bra. When she tried it on at the store, it made her feel wanton and she knew William would go crazy for it. It nearly matched the underwear she had yet to reveal. When she checked herself out in the mirror before she came out of the bathroom, she felt a rush of sexual power go through her. “Would you like to see the rest?”

“Absolutely, I would,” William says.

“Well then,” Lizzie says, lowering her robe to reveal a little more.

“I wish I could be the one to be undressing you right now,” William murmurs, his eyes locked on her. She pauses and pulls at her bottom lip as an idea forms in her head.

“I want you to keep doing that,” Lizzie says. “Tell me what you wish you could be doing to me.”

“As you wish,” William says lowly. Lizzie lets her robe down all the way at his response, the silky garment surrounding her frame on the bed. She always finds it erotic to watch William’s body as he becomes more and more aroused. This time is no exception. William exhales loudly and she sees his eyes visibly darken as he sees her undergarment. She thought of it as the perfect mixture of naughty meets nice when she found it. Black silky underwear lined with lace and a nearly see-through floral pattern on the back. A short, lacy overlay with scalloped edges is attached to it and two black bows placed in the front near each hip. Her favorite part? Two little spaghetti straps attached to the hem and crisscrossing in the front. She knew William would have his hands all over her when she debuted them and her twisted little mind decided now was the perfect time. The resounding clunk of the cuffs hitting against the wood makes the moment that much better.

“I’m seriously regretting my decision right now,” William says in frustration.

“About?” Lizzie teases, knowing full well what he’s about to say.

“Wearing these handcuffs,” William says, twisting his wrists. “I just want to…Lizzie. God. You look unbelievably hot right now.”

“I know,” Lizzie says smugly. It makes him laugh but his gaze is still intense. Lizzie crawls forward a little and stops, hovering over his knees and leaning forward. She places her hands on either side of his hips and smiles. “What do you want to do?”

“So much,” William says. Lizzie dips her fingers into his shorts and tugs on them. William lifts his hips and she slowly starts to pull them off.

“Use your words,” Lizzie says softly. She removes his shorts and leaves him in a pair of gray boxer briefs that do nothing to hide his need for her.

“Where should I begin?” William asks as she sits on his thighs.

“From the top, of course,” Lizzie says. Another tug at the handcuffs and she officially loves it. Having total control over him and seeing him struggle when they’ve barely started turns her on completely. She rakes her nails up his taut torso and then drags them back down, watching his reaction.

“I want to bury my hands in your hair,” William says, a bit breathily. “Your luscious red hair. I want to feel those silky locks between my fingers.”

Lizzie moves her hands up her body and tangles her fingers through her own hair. “Like this?”

“Yes,” William says. His gaze is piercing as she runs her fingers through her tresses, mussing it up artfully. She lets out a soft sigh to tease him and he balls his hands into fists, pulling at the cuffs again.

“They’re not going to budge,” Lizzie says, looking at him cheekily.

“One can always hope,” William growls. Lizzie brings her hands up to his face and leans down to kiss him softly. He tries to deepen the kiss but she’s the one in charge. She runs her tongue across his bottom lip and nips at the corners of his mouth. When she pulls back a little, he lifts his head in an attempt to recapture her lips. She’s an inch too far and he drops his head against the pile of pillows in defeat. “You are evil.”

“And yet,” Lizzie hums, reaching down between them and palming his arousal. He groans and his hips jerk against her hand. “I know you love it.”

“You affect me all too easily, love,” William says.

“You do the same to me,” Lizzie says quietly, leaning forward and brushing her lips across his cheek. Then she whispers in his ear, her breath tickling him. “You just can’t see it.”

As she pulls back, William lifts his head to try and kiss her before she gets too far. He snaps his jaw in a biting motion when she does and she laughs lowly as she settles back on his thighs.

“Now,” Lizzie says, wiggling her hips against his legs. “Please continue.”

William takes a deep breath. “I would kiss and touch every part of your beautiful face, lingering on your blushing cheeks. The cheeks I love so much when they’re bright for me.”

“Nobody else can quite do what you do,” Lizzie murmurs, simulating the movements as he says them. It feels odd to be touching her own face in such a sensual way but she closes her eyes and imagines William touching her. It makes it so much easier. As he continues describing, she moves her hands expertly down and quietly moans.

“I’d lower the straps of that bra so slowly, you’d be begging me to rip it off,” William says, his voice now deep and gravelly. His words are getting bolder and the ache between her legs is growing stronger. She keeps her eyes locked with his as she lowers each strap before reaching around and unclasping her bra. She doesn’t take it off but holds it close with her arms against her chest.

“What next?” Lizzie asks, playing innocent.

“I’d take it off. I’d want to see all of you. I’d want to…” William stops as soon as Lizzie moves her arms and shrugs off her bra. She tosses it aside and waits for his reaction. “This is agony, Lizzie.”

“Explain,” Lizzie says simply, brushing her fingers up and down his abdomen.

“I want to touch you so badly,” William says, yanking at the handcuffs. “Feel your soft skin under my fingertips and watch how aroused you become when I kiss every inch of your beautiful breasts. I ache to be the one to make you moan and I crave the taste of your skin.”

“How about…a little relief?” Lizzie asks, trying her hardest to stay in control. Whenever he talks like that, she wants to abandon everything and give into temptation. Sometimes he’s so hard to resist when she knows how he’ll make her feel. She knows he’ll take her higher and give her the best pleasure possible every time. She breathes out a little and her fingers tickle his skin as they move down to his waist.

“Please,” William rasps. Lizzie grins playfully and dips her fingers into his boxer briefs, peeling them up and down. He sighs in pleasure and he lifts his hips as she slides them down his legs. The sight of her husband naked and handcuffed to the bed is even more glorious than she imagined. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“Trying to turn the tables?” Lizzie asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Just a nudge,” William says with a crooked smile.

“I’m thinking…” Lizzie starts, moving up his body at a glacial pace. She kisses the top of his thighs before moving up a little further. “…about how I get to be with this fine specimen of a man for the rest of my life.”

William lets out a short chuckle at the statement but is too mesmerized by her movements to say anything. Lizzie kisses each corner of his hip before locking eyes on him. She licks the natural groove of his Adonis belt and his hips buck, which is accompanied by a loud clack of metal.

“I’m thinking how much I love your body,” Lizzie says, between each kiss across his waist. “How much I love the taste of _you_ and how much I’ll always crave you.”

“Fuck,” William breathes as she wraps her hand around him.

“I’m thinking how sexy it is when you curse. I’ll never get tired of that,” Lizzie murmurs. She pauses and sends him a wicked look, seeing his chest rise and fall rapidly. She drags her tongue slowly from his base all the way to his tip, making circling motions for a few moments. He drops his head back to the pillows and he groans again. “And I’m thinking how much I ache for you every time I hear those noises come from you.”

“I want…I need to kiss you. Please, let me kiss you,” William begs. Lizzie smiles and nods subtly but takes her time. She’s leaning down low enough that her breasts brush against his skin as she moves up his body. It’s an evil move but the heat rising off his body sends zaps of pleasure to her core. She skims her tongue up his chest until she reaches his throat. His hums vibrate against her lips as she presses them to his throat. As she moves up the rest of the way, she has a chance to really look at him. His eyes are so dark blue and dilated with want for her.

“You want to kiss me?” Lizzie whispers, leaning in close. She’s still out of reach even with William lifting his head to get to her. Anger flashes in his eyes when she pulls back and she bites the inside of her cheek to hold back a grin. She brings a finger up and traces the outline of his lips. “How much do you want it?”

“Desperately,” William murmurs. “I want it all.”

“Depending on how you kiss me,” Lizzie leans in closer. “You might just get your wish.”

William whimpers as soon as she kisses him. It gives her the biggest pulse of pleasure to hear it. Having this much power over him makes this experience even better. She brings her hands up and tangles her fingers in his hair, keeping him close as the kiss deepens. He’s pouring everything he’s got into this and she knows he wasn’t kidding when he said was desperate. His tongue slides across hers and along the roof of her mouth. He keeps hitting the handcuffs around the wood and the sound seems much louder in her ears now. Taking away the one sense that they both crave so much – his touch - is hard on both of them. She still has plans though. He gasps for air when she pulls back and she’s already craving his lips again.

“I think you’ve earned a little more,” Lizzie says. He arches an eyebrow and she makes him wait, lets him try to think of the possibilities. She sits up on her knees and leans forward, looking down at him as she feels his hot breath hit her breasts. He silently asks her for permission with one look and she nods at him. She sighs and savors the feeling as he slowly kisses across the swell of her breasts. She slides her fingers through his hair and holds onto fistfuls as he drags his tongue across her nipple. She moans softly and leans in more. His teeth clamp around her and he lightly bites at her sensitive skin. Lizzie can tell that William is struggling with his sense of touch being taken away. He seems more eager to please and he’s not taking what’s in front of him for granted. Not that he ever takes any part of her for granted. She can see how much he wants to be free and touch her by the way his arms are flexing.

“I want you,” William murmurs between light kisses against her breasts. “I want that underwear off your body. I want to feel the lace crushing between my fingers and the silk against my palms. I want you naked. I wish I could drag my tongue all across your body. I want…”

“What?” Lizzie asks breathily, pulling back. William yanks hard at the handcuffs and shakes his head.

“No,” William says lowly, lifting his head to try and kiss her again. Lizzie presses her hands to his face and holds him back.

“Tell me,” Lizzie says in a demanding tone. A growl comes deep from William’s throat and his jaw tightens as metal clacks against wood.

“I want…I want to be so deep inside you that the only thought in your mind is how good I make you feel,” William says in a deep and rich voice. “That the only sounds coming out of your mouth are moans of pleasure and my name.”

Lizzie closes the gap between them and kisses him hard on the mouth. Neither of them is gentle and they’re both fighting for control as their lips part. Lizzie settles down on top of his arousal and she swallows his deep groan as she works her tongue against his. The heat rising from his body makes every nerve in her body flare up. His hardness is impossible to ignore through the thin layer of her underwear and she grinds against him to feel more.

“ _Please_ ,” William whispers into her mouth. He moans from her movements and the clacking of handcuffs becomes more consistent. “Let me go. Let me be inside you. _Anything_.”

Lizzie’s pushed over the edge with those words. She can’t hold out any longer and needs him as much as he needs her. She breaks away from the kiss and sits up on her knees, hooking her thumbs under the sides of her underwear. Her original plan to torture him further by slowly taking them off is thrown out the window. She pushes them down quickly and giggles as she nearly loses her balance, pulling them off her feet.

“Are you going to let me go?” William asks hoarsely, pulling at his metal bindings once more. As she positions herself above him, a slow, wicked grin spreads across her face and she shakes her head.

“Not yet,” Lizzie says. William growls and jerks his hips up. She doesn’t want to wait another minute. She presses her slick entrance against him and slides all the way down his length, biting her lip and moaning softly. She takes a moment to soak in how much he fills her and she can feel him inside her, throbbing for her. He surges his hips to get her to move and she gasps in surprise. Lizzie presses her hands against his ribcage and slowly starts rocking her hips back and forth. Every stroke heats up her body and brings her closer to the edge. William finds leverage against the mattress with the heels of his feet and matches his thrusts to the rhythm of her hips. She clenches around him with each thrust and pulls him in deeper. She keeps drawing out groans from William and the sound of his handcuffs hitting the wood is ever present. The coil in her lower belly tightens and she’s desperate to relieve it. She brings a hand between her legs and rubs herself in a circular motion.

“Elizabeth…fuck!” William grits out. The sight of her touching herself is too much for him. His hips rise into her and he tugs at his handcuffs, harder than every time before.

There’s a heavy snapping sound and William figures it out seconds before Lizzie. A link in the handcuff chain has broken and he’s free. They share a look of shock and Lizzie’s sure he’s going to grab for her, ending this game they’ve been playing. He surprises her and wraps his fingers around the bars before nodding and smiling at her. She lets out a shuddered breath and bears down on his hips, grinding harder than before. He thrusts deeper into her and their rhythm is disjointed, both of them frantically trying to bring the other one over. Lizzie leans down and kisses him as passionately as she can. Another rough stroke and everything snaps within her. She cries out in ecstasy and buries her face into the crook of his neck, every wave of her climax making her shudder above him. William is only seconds behind her and her name comes out in stuttering breaths, his hips surging sporadically. Her body goes limp against him and he buries his nose in her hair as they fight to even out their breathing.

Lizzie lifts her head and moves to his side, whimpering at the loss of him inside her. William loosens his grip on the bars and holds his wrists up, looking at the damage done to the cuffs.

“I can’t believe that happened,” Lizzie says, fingering the broken chain.

“It seems they were cheaply made,” William murmurs. “Considering the black fur and everything.”

“You take trying something _once_ to heart,” Lizzie jokes.

“Yea…obviously can’t do that again,” William says. They share a look with each other before breaking and laughing. It takes them awhile to gain their composure. Every time they catch a glimpse of the broken cuffs around his wrists, they laugh again.

“Okay wow,” Lizzie sighs, turning over and reaching for the key. “Let’s get those off of you.”

“Yes, please,” William says. He kisses her temple as she unlocks the cuffs before taking both pieces and tossing them aside. William rubs his wrists for a few moments before Lizzie takes over.

“They’re all red,” Lizzie murmurs.

“Barely. It will fade,” William hums, watching her as she starts kissing each wrist. “Hey.”

Lizzie looks at him, pausing in her actions but keeping her lips pressed to his skin.

“I really enjoyed myself. I love when you’re in charge,” William says before adding. "That’s what made this even better."

“Even though you couldn’t touch me?” Lizzie asks. She lets go of his wrist and scoots in closer, putting her head on his shoulder and resting one hand on his chest.

“I can touch you now,” William says, brushing his fingers along her arm. “I can kiss you with ease. I can hold you close. I can do everything I love to do with you in my arms.”

“Mmm yes,” Lizzie hums.

“Of course that all depends on what you have planned for the rest of your day,” William muses.

“Plenty of touching, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie teases. “You may just like what I have in store for later. Besides, I love you too much to deprive you for longer than that.”

“Good,” William says with a chuckle, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “And I love you too.”

~~~~~~~~~

“We’re going to make a mess,” Lizzie laughs.

“No way. It’s all in how you’re dipping the strawberries,” William says.

After a much needed nap from the morning’s activities, Lizzie and William woke up ravenous. William let her order for the two of them since it was her day and, at the last minute, she added some dessert she was craving. They threw on the least amount of clothes necessary just before Nasir delivered their meal. Lizzie was still in a teasing mood and stole a button up of William’s, accompanying it with comfortable cotton pajama shorts. William put in less effort, throwing on a light t-shirt and his black shorts. When they finished their main course, William made a comment about having the dessert in bed and Lizzie dragged him there immediately. He leaned against the headboard while Lizzie sat between his legs and haphazardly draped her legs over his, feeling the need to be as close as possible to her husband since the morning. The dessert was placed between the two of them to enjoy together.

“There’s a certain way?” Lizzie asks, brushing her fingers up and down his arm.

“I’ve shown you this before,” William grins, leaning forward. Lizzie plays innocent and shrugs her shoulders, making a cute face that he loves. “Alright, now watch me. It’s all in the wrists.”

“Isn’t it always?” Lizzie teases, waggling her eyebrows.

“Congratulations. That may be the fastest I’ve seen you go from innocent to dirty in my entire life,” William laughs. He leans in and kisses her before returning his focus to the task. “Firstly, you don’t just dip it in and pull it out. Damnit, Lizzie. This whole explanation is going to sound dirty now.”

“I didn’t do it!” Lizzie cackles.

“You did. Somehow you did,” William shakes his head in amusement. “You’re just going to have to watch how it’s done instead of getting an explanation now.”

“Awww, please? Pretty please?” Lizzie asks in her faux pout, pushing out her bottom lip. William dips a finger in the whipped cream and dots her lower lip with it. Her tongue darts out and licks it off.

“Nope,” William says simply. He picks up a strawberry and dips it in the whipped cream, twisting it out and bringing it up to her lips. She leans forward and takes a bite out of the sweet fruit, wiping away the excess cream at the corner of her lip. She’s a step ahead of William and he looks almost disappointed. “You’re taking away all the fun now.”

“Not at all,” Lizzie says, taking a strawberry from the plate and mimicking his earlier movements. “Open up.”

William smiles before opening and biting down. A little juice dribbles down his chin and Lizzie is quick to catch it with her finger before licking it off. He takes the strawberry from her and finishes it off.

“I’m feeling pretty spoiled by this fruit,” Lizzie says. “There’s something so sweet about it all.”

“There is,” William says. “I do enjoy the fruit we get from the farmers’ market…when we go.”

“We should make a bigger effort to go more often,” Lizzie says, grabbing a strawberry and taking a big dollop of whipped cream. She takes a bite and closes her eyes, humming in pleasure over it.

“That would be great,” William says. “Saturday morning dates?”

“You want to go on a date with little ole me?” Lizzie asks playfully.

“Very cute,” William says, leaning over and kissing her shoulder. “Just because we’re married doesn’t mean we stop going out together.”

“You just want to parade me around and go ‘This is my wife. Have you met my wife? I’m not sure I’ve told you but this is my wife’,” Lizzie grins.

“Parade is not quite the right word,” William chuckles, resting a hand on her thigh. “But I would absolutely brag.”

“I would too,” Lizzie says, smiling sweetly at him. “Alright, new game.”

“I like the sound of this. Hold on,” William says. He grabs the whipped cream and leans over, putting it on the dresser. She moves the strawberries next to them for easier access before he settles back against the headboard and pulls her a little closer into his lap. Lizzie rests her hands on his torso and toys with his shirt. “I’m ready.”

“This is like the short term version of our future game,” Lizzie says.

“Soo…like a year?” William asks, cocking his head to the left slightly.

“More like as soon as we get home,” Lizzie says with a sigh. “Not that I want to really think about the honeymoon being _over_.”

“We still have time, love,” William says softly. “We may only have a few days left here but then there’s Pemberley and London. That’s almost two weeks. And as far as I’m concerned, we’re on our honeymoon for about seventy more years.”

“And that’s why I love you,” Lizzie says, leaning in and kissing him.

William smiles. “So this game? Is it something to the effect of what we’re excited about when we get home?”

“Yep,” Lizzie nods.

“That’s an easy one. I’m looking forward to coming home to my wife every day,” William says. “Or my wife coming home to me. Depends on who comes home first on any given day.”

“Will,” Lizzie chuckles, pressing her forehead to his shoulder. “Really? That’s the first thing that came to mind?”

“You already hit the most obvious one,” William says, his hands caressing up and down the bare skin of her legs. “That we can introduce each other as our spouses to anybody.”

“The perks of being married,” Lizzie says. “For the record, I look forward to coming home to my husband every day too.”

“I’d hope so,” William says, reaching out and brushing hair out of her face. “Your turn.”

“I’ve got it,” Lizzie says, sliding her hands to his waist. “Seeing our wedding video and pictures. I’m excited to see everything for the first time with you and picking our favorites.”

“I already know my favorites. Every picture involving you,” William says with a cheesy smile.

“Will,” Lizzie rolls her eyes. William chuckles and leans down, pulling aside the collar and kissing her shoulder. She giggles and squirms and he pulls his head back up, bringing a hand to rest on her cheek.

“I’m just saying. I married the most beautiful woman,” William says tenderly, his eyes locked on hers. “And I can’t wait to see all those pictures.”

“You know…I snagged a very handsome man myself,” Lizzie says. “I know a handful of women who are very disappointed you’re married now.”

“Besides your fans?” William teases.

“They’re definitely more _your_ fans,” Lizzie snorts. “But really, there are a few Pemberley employees who have crushes on you.”

“What? How do you know this?” William asks in surprise.

“One, I was an intern there,” Lizzie says with a knowing look. “And two, you’re quite oblivious to women who aren’t me.”

“That’s…very true,” William says, exhaling. “Well, I’m sorry to disappoint them. I’m too deeply in love with my wife.”

“Yes. Too bad for them,” Lizzie hums, kissing him softly. “I have something else I’m looking forward to.”

“What’s that?” William asks.

“All those wedding gifts we get to open,” Lizzie grins and William laughs.

“Yes but then there’s the matter of thank you notes,” William reminds her.

“Shush,” Lizzie says, pressing a finger to his lips. “The only thing you should be thinking about is if someone bought us that bath mat massager.”

“I like your style of thinking, Mrs. Darcy,” William smirks.

“I thought you might,” Lizzie says, wiggling her legs and hitting them against his sides.

“Antsy?” William asks, grabbing both legs.

“Nope. Really happy,” Lizzie says before glancing over her shoulder to outside. “Also, it looks like it stopped raining. I vote we go for a dip.”

“And I second that,” William says playfully.

“Good,” Lizzie says, kissing him before untangling herself from him. “I’m going to change.”

“Are you going to wear that little dark blue number?” William asks as she scoots off the bed.

“I would,” Lizzie says, resting her hands on the bed and leaning forward. “But we’ll end up right back here.”

“What? You don’t want that for your day?” William asks, waggling his eyebrows.

“You are shameless, sir,” Lizzie laughs, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him. “I’ll see you down on the beach.”

~~~~~~~~~~

The weather stays gloomy while Lizzie and William are on the beach but they could care less. They’re having too much fun with each other and the area is completely deserted. The first time Lizzie heads towards the water, William sneaks up behind her and wraps his arms around her. She squeals in surprise as he spins her around but she lifts her legs into the air to throw him off balance. He’s ready for it and tightens his grip on her. It becomes a game between them and Lizzie’s doubled over in laughter when William trips on his feet during the last attempt and falls into the water. When she tries to help him up, he proves to be stronger and pulls her into the water along with him. They call a truce quickly after and seal the deal with a long kiss, William’s arms wrapped tightly around her.

The sun finally makes an appearance as it starts to dip low. William is still far out in the water when Lizzie calls out to him from the shore that she’s going back up to the villa. She hurries up the stairs and makes a quick phone call to Nasir for something before jumping into the shower. She has another plan in place to try something and she only has a few minutes. Just as she’s finishing up, she hears William calling for her as he comes in. She steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around her body before stepping out.

“You already showered?” William asks. Lizzie can see the disappointment on his face and she chuckles.

“You can join me next time,” Lizzie smiles, standing on her toes and kissing his wet cheek.

“Or you could join me right now,” William says lowly, halfheartedly trying to pull her into the bathroom.

“Nu uh,” Lizzie swats at his hands, her other arm against her chest to keep her towel in place. “I’ve got something better in mind.”

“Oh?” William quirks an eyebrow. “I’ll just jump in the shower and I’ll leave you to do whatever you need to do.”

“Thank you very much,” Lizzie says, slapping his butt when he turns around. He laughs as he closes the door behind him. She hurries to get dressed, putting on some white lacy underwear as a surprise. She throws back on her blue cotton shorts from earlier and a green tee that always seems to get William excited. The fact that a color can be associated with so many memories makes her smile.

Lizzie goes to entrance and finds a bottle of champagne and two glasses sitting near the door just like she requested. She heads back to the bedroom and sets the glasses and bottle on the dresser before pulling back the covers on the bed. Thunder rumbles in the distance and she’s sure it will start raining pretty soon. As she’s opening the champagne, she hears the shower turning off and a door close. She pours each of them a glass and hears the padding of feet behind her.

“I see what you’re trying to do,” William says softly. Lizzie looks over her shoulder and sees him leaning against the door frame. He’s put his black shorts back on and a gray t-shirt, his hair still wet and mussed up. He smiles at her and comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her after she puts the bottle down.

“And what is that?” Lizzie asks, arching her neck as William leans down to kiss her.

“Seduce me,” William jokes, his hot breath warming her skin. Lizzie laughs and leans against him.

“You caught me,” Lizzie says. “What gave it away?”

“The champagne and this green shirt,” William says, brushing his hand against the material. “If it had been one or the other, it might have gone over my head.”

“Well, damn,” Lizzie says, turning in his arms. “I suppose I’ll just have to think of something else.”

“I suppose so,” William says with a smile. He brings a hand up to her face and cups her cheek. “You look very pretty, by the way.”

“Thank you. You’re biased though,” Lizzie says. “Just because I’m wearing green.”

“You know how I feel when you’re in green. I’m sure you made the conscious choice to wear it.” William says.

“I did,” Lizzie says before handing a glass of champagne to him. “Just like I made the conscious choice with the champagne.”

William clinks her glass with his and takes a sip, smacking his lips together imperceptibly. “Mmm. Good choice too.”

“I know,” Lizzie says, a bit smugly. “I learned from the best.”

“Sweet talking too. If I hadn’t caught on with the champagne or green shirt, I would have by now,” William says. Lizzie puts her glass back down and rests her hands on his chest.

“I don’t think I gave you this much sass on your day,” Lizzie says, playfully narrowing her eyes at him.

“I’m sorry,” William murmurs. He turns them around and sits on the edge of the bed, spreading his knees and pulling her between his legs. “How may I make it up to you?”

“Actually,” Lizzie says, leaning towards him and putting her hands on his shoulders. It’s one of the many signs William recognizes of when she’s moving in. “I had something in mind.”

“I had hoped so,” William says, grabbing hold of her waist as she steps back. “Care to tell me?”

“I want--” Lizzie starts out warmly, pressing one knee to the edge of the bed. He lifts her a little as she climbs into his lap, her knees on either side of his hips. “--you to touch me like it’s our first time.”

 William looks at her for a moment while his thumbs idly circle the warm skin of her hips. He takes a short breath and smiles.

“I could use further elaboration,” William says and Lizzie presses her lips together in amusement.

“For a moment, I thought you were going to quote yourself,” Lizzie says and he smiles again. She brings a hand up to his face and cups his cheek. “What do you want to know?”

“Are we _acting_ like it’s our first time as well or is it merely my touch that you’re craving?” William asks and he continues before she can answer. “Because I was nervous that night.”

“You were?” Lizzie asks softly, her eyebrows rising in surprise.

“I was so internal before you. You changed so much in me, Lizzie. That first night,” William looks at his lap and visibly swallows before looking back up at her. “It was overwhelming. Telling you I loved you for a second time, the elation I felt when I realized you loved me back, and the fact that you _kissed_ me! I was barely prepared for that. I honestly don’t remember what we talked about when we went to dinner later.”

“Your trip to Chicago,” Lizzie offers and he chuckles.

“Really? I’m glad one of us remembers. I was in my head so much. I was thinking of all the different possibilities for how the night would end and all these questions ran through my mind. Should I drop you off with just a kiss good night? Would you want to come back to Netherfield with me? Did you want me as badly as I wanted you? Would you think me crass or presumptuous for having condoms? What if something were to go wrong? There was more than one reason why I didn’t eat much,” William says. “The scenarios ran through my head over and over.”        

“And then?” Lizzie asks, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Then I found myself driving to Netherfield with your hand in mine and the fantasy that had played in my head for so long was coming true. I wanted it to be perfect. I wanted us to work well together. I knew this was the real deal. I knew you were it for me and I needed you to know that. You deserved the best from me and I wouldn’t settle for less. I cherished every kiss, every touch, and every sigh. I’ve been silently promising you that every day since,” William finishes, his voice deep and tender.

Lizzie’s eyes are shining as she takes a deep breath before pulling him in and hugging him. William slides his arms around her back and holds her tightly against him, smiling to himself as she buries her head in the crook of his neck. He rubs his hands up and down her back and kisses her shoulder.

“I was nervous too,” Lizzie says after a while, lifting her head. “Obviously I was just as good at hiding it as you were. I mean, how could you not be when you’re with someone new?”

“You seemed so confident,” William says. “Kissing me first and everything."

“Kissing someone for the first time and having sex with someone for the first time are vastly different. The thing is…you were the one who made my nerves disappear. The way you were kissing me and touching me, I felt safe. I felt loved,” Lizzie says, pressing her forehead to his for a second. “The nerves were gone and the only thing left was my inherent need to be with you. So to answer your question, you don’t need to act like it’s our first time. I’m simply craving the way you treated me on that first night and the way you touch me every time we make love.”

 “Essentially what you’re saying is…” William says, sliding his hands from her back to her waist. “You’d like me to rediscover your body.”

A little shiver goes through Lizzie at the way he says it and she nods, licking her lips.

“Exactly that,” Lizzie says, a little breathily. William leans in and kisses her softly, his lips barely touching hers.

“Hold on, beautiful,” William whispers. She wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso as he stands up. He turns them around and kneels on the bed, slowly moving towards the middle and lying Lizzie down. Her hands slide to his neck and she pulls him down for a kiss that’s long and slow and full of passion. She makes it so difficult to concentrate when her tongue is doing such wonderful things to his and her fingers are running through his hair. He rests his lower body so that he’s cradled between her legs, making her break away from his mouth and gasp in pleasure. William smirks a little before pressing his lips to her jaw, leaving a trail of kisses as he slowly moves up.

“Evil move,” Lizzie hums, sliding her hands to his biceps.

“You didn’t kiss me like that on our first night,” William says deeply, between light kisses on her skin.

“Maybe I wanted to,” Lizzie says. William pauses and lifts his head slightly to look at her. The sparkle in her eyes tells him she’s toying with him and he loves it when she does. A smile appears on her lips and she giggles a little. “There’s an advantage between then and now and you know it.”

“I do. I know your weak spots,” William says, brushing his thumb across her cheek. He bends down and gently peppers kisses all across her face. “I love your weak spots.”

“I know you do,” Lizzie smiles at him. “You like to torture me that way.”

“Wrong,” William murmurs. He kisses the hollow beneath her left ear before kissing the hollow beneath her right ear. “I _love_ to torture you this way.”

Lizzie sighs as he keeps kissing her all over her face, his hands cradling the back of her head. His lips move from her temple to her eyelids, ghosting past the tip of her nose and to her other temple. He lingers at the corners of her lips before turning her neck and nipping at her earlobe. Lizzie reaches down and pulls the bottom of his shirt up his torso, exposing his abdomen. William raises his body and smirks at her before pulling his shirt over his head, taking his sweet time. He tosses it over his shoulder and he watches Lizzie’s eyes flicker hungrily up and down his frame as he removes his shorts, leaving him in blue boxer briefs. He can see something else in her eyes but he can tell that she’s holding back.

“What is it?” William asks.

“On our first night,” Lizzie says, letting out a soft breath as he starts skimming his fingertips along the outside of her thighs. She reaches up and presses her palms to his defined muscles. “This was definitely unexpected.”

“But you were pleasantly surprised,” William says, the corners of his mouth lifting.

“To put it superficially,” Lizzie nods and grins. “Good lord. I had to restrain myself from licking every inch of your abs that night. I didn’t want to scare you off.”

“Scare me off? I probably would have spontaneously combusted,” William says, leaning down and placing his hands on either side of her. “You know how much I love everything you do with your tongue.”

“You do wonders with yours,” Lizzie whispers.

“I’ve said it before,” William says, kissing her cheek. “You bring out the best in me.”

Lizzie smiles at him and he starts his rediscovering once more, spending some time on the spot behind her ear. The memory of the first time he kissed behind her ear has stuck with him always. A little nook between her neck and her ear that taunted him each time he found himself in her videos and sitting next to her. He wanted to reach out and brush his fingers against that inch of skin, wanted to intimately know how soft she would be under his lips. When he finally had the chance, it was practically his downfall. That sound of her breath catching and her fingers tangling through his hair as he nipped and dragged his tongue across her skin made a lasting impression.

William leaves a slow trail of kisses down her neck and Lizzie pushes her head back, exposing her throat. His kisses are soft and his touch is delicate as he runs a hand up the side of her arm and down to her stomach. He toys with the bottom hem of her shirt as he kisses the hollow of her throat, the tips of his fingers occasionally skimming her skin.

“Take it off,” Lizzie whispers. William sits up on his knees and pulls her up with him. His hands brush up her sides as he gently removes her shirt, slowly revealing the white lace bra underneath. It’s not lost on her that he’s savoring these moments and she loves him for trying so hard to give her what she wants. She lifts up her arms and he takes his time, the material of her shirt obstructing her view of him for a second. He smiles widely at her when her eyes lock back on him and he tosses her shirt to the side. Lizzie drops her hands to his shoulder and slides them up to his neck, bringing him in close to kiss him. She tries to deepen the kiss but he’s in no hurry. The tenderness in the way he moves his lips across hers is already so much more enticing. He presses a hand to her back and they inch back down until she hits the mattress. William pulls back she watches his eyes wander down to her breasts and back to her face.

“Very nice,” William murmurs, brushing his fingers down her breast bone. He loves the contrast between the lace of her bra and her skin.

“I had to break out something new,” Lizzie says, licking her lips as he cups her breasts. The way she fits so perfectly in the palm of his hands always turns her on, having a sense of déjà vu that they really are made to fit together.

“It’s certainly lovely,” William says with a tiny smile, leaning down and kissing her collar bone. “So much more innocent looking than our first night.”

“Want to hear something?” Lizzie asks, letting out a soft breath. His lips are tracing along her collar bone and she’s reveling in it.

“Always,” William says, his warm breath ghosting across her skin.

“I was so happy I was wearing matching underwear,” Lizzie says. He chuckles and pulls up to smile at her. “I wanted to make myself feel good. It worked too. I checked myself out in the mirror before I got dressed and I felt pretty sexy.”

“It’s a good thing I showed up that night then,” William says, reaching behind her and deftly unhooking her bra. He pulls the straps down her arms and she giggles as he tosses it behind him.

“You would have gotten plain white panties if you came the night before,” Lizzie adds, her eyes fluttering as he brushes his thumbs across her nipples.

“Still would have been smitten,” William says, bending down. He kisses across the entire surface of her breasts before capturing her nipple between his lips. Whimpers fall from her mouth and she fidgets beneath him, her desire for him growing more with each touch. Her nails dig into the sheets and she swears he’s spending more time here than he did on their first night. It’s simultaneously frustrating and incredible and she wouldn’t have it any other way. William presses his lips to her breastbone and finally gives her a moment to breathe. He glances down to her shorts and back up, seeing a smile forming on her lips. “Far too curious now.”

“Be my guest,” Lizzie says, biting her bottom lip. He brushes his hands down her chest and down to her waist, hooking his fingers in her shorts. William bends down and kisses across her ribcage, placing a few tiny kisses on her stomach before he tugs on them. Lizzie lifts up her hips to help him and he exhales as her lacy, white boy shorts with ‘I do’ written in cursive on the front are revealed.

“Lizzie,” William breathes. “Now I think you really are trying to kill me.”

“You like them?” Lizzie asks, knocking her knee against his side.

“So rarely do you ask me a silly question,” William says simply, tracing the letters a few times and making her squirm even more. Lizzie lets out a breathy laugh and a hint of a smile plays at the corners of his mouth.

“Do you _love_ them?” Lizzie teases as he strokes her thighs.

“Two for two,” William replies, his smile growing. She reaches forward and grabs his hips, pulling her him closer to her. Their hips make contact and a little noise escapes the back of his throat. He bends down and captures her mouth, Lizzie parting her lips and sighing as he brushes his tongue across her own. His hands skate across her body as he settles between her legs. They gently rock their hips together, both of them aching and wanting so much more. Lizzie breaks off the kiss and gasps for breath. William rests his forehead against hers and slides his hand gradually down her stomach.

“Do you know how much I love you?” William asks, barely above a whisper. She merely nods and his lips graze across hers. His hand disappears beneath the band of her underwear and then pauses. He can feel her heat at his fingertips and her restrained ministrations against his palm, her expression clearly frustrated with him. “Do you know long I wanted to touch you like this before our first night?”

William moves his fingers down further and brushes against her entrance. Lizzie whimpers from his feather light strokes and his thumb pressing gently against her clit. She brings a hand up and curls it around the back of his neck, keeping him close to her.

“I fantasized about how you would respond, how you would taste,” William continues. Lizzie quietly begs him to speed up and he merely smirks, denying her what she wants. Instead, he slips two fingers inside her and she gasps out a breathy ‘yes’ near his ear. He curls his fingers and strokes her G-spot with enough pressure to make Lizzie buck her hips and groan gutturally. “I fantasized about the noises you would make, the noises I could bring out of you.”

Unintelligible noises are all Lizzie’s capable of right now. William’s expertly bringing her closer and closer to the edge with his touch and his strokes. She’s trying so hard to concentrate on William’s confessions of his early desires but his deep, rich voice is potent. Her nails dig into the back of his neck and his shoulder while he pumps his fingers into her and massages her clit with his thumb. Lizzie feels herself cresting and cries out William’s name as her orgasm washes over her. He kisses across her face as she quivers and brings her breathing back to normal.

“You surpassed my wildest fantasies,” William says softly.

“Really?” Lizzie asks, looking at him tenderly.

“Every single one of them,” William says soberly. He grabs hold of her underwear and she lifts her hips as he pulls them off; smoothly down her legs. She smiles at him while he removes his boxer briefs, her eyes slightly glazed and her cheeks still flushed. “Never did I imagine you would look this beautiful. Your curves, your alabaster skin, everything about you…”

William skims his fingers along her skin from her shins up to her waist. As he moves further up, Lizzie arches her back towards his touch and she sighs. His knuckles brush along the column of her throat and across her cheek. He traces her parted lips and she creases her brows as he starts to move down again.

“You surpassed mine too,” Lizzie whispers. William loses his patience and brings her up, pulling her into his lap and kissing her. She wraps her arms around his neck and slides one hand to the back of his head, savoring their kiss. He lifts her up and she moans into his mouth as he presses himself against her entrance.

“I fantasized about how you would feel in my arms. I thought about how much I wanted to be immersed by you,” William whispers against her lips. Lizzie lets out a shaky breath and locks eyes with him as she glides down him effortlessly. She wraps her legs around his torso, crossing her ankles behind him. They are both acutely aware that they’ve ended up in the same position as their first time. William tightens his hold on her and they rock their hips together, drawing out soft moans from each other. Lizzie touches her forehead to his and they share a tender smile before she kisses him. He slides his hands down her back and squeezes her butt. She laughs softly against his lips and he does it again, the corners of his lips twitching up. His fingers dig deeper into her flesh and he controls her hip movements as his strokes become deeper. Heat in her lower belly is growing rapidly and she grinds against him each time he pulls her close. Her fingers thread through his hair and she buries her face in the crook of his neck, whispering ‘I love you’ over and over. She clenches around him a few times and it pushes William over the brink first, groaning out her name with his release. His erratic thrusts and pulsing inside her is too much for Lizzie to handle and her orgasm is quick and powerful.

“Lizzie,” William breathes out, sliding a hand up and stroking her hair. She lifts her head and looks at him, her expression full of love and happiness. She leans in and kisses him softly while playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck. Gently, he lifts her up and he slips out of her. She unlocks her ankles and moves her legs as he lies them down on the bed. He grabs the sheets and covers them both up while Lizzie curls in close to him. She snakes a leg in between his and rests a hand on his chest, facing him and getting another smile out of him.

“I think I skipped a few steps,” William says quietly, resting a hand on her cheek and brushing his thumb across her still heated skin.

 “Do you see me complaining?” Lizzie says with a twinkle in her eyes. “That was all that I could have asked for and more.”

“Just what I need to hear,” William murmurs. He leans forward and presses his forehead to hers, closing his eyes for a few moments before speaking again. “I love you, Elizabeth Bennet Darcy.”

Lizzie sighs before replying thickly. “I love you, William Fitzwilliam Darcy.”

~~~~~~~~

William and Lizzie spend the rest of the night tangled up in the sheets with each other. He more than makes up for the steps he skipped earlier, kissing every part of her body and lingering on her back. He confesses everything he felt from their very first night, including things that she already knows. Lizzie is touched by his openness and freely offers her own memories of that night. It brings them even closer together and her heart feels fuller than ever.

* * *

_Friday, February 20th_  

William and Lizzie have a very active day on Friday, starting with an early morning invitation to go kayaking with Sig and Malena. It takes them a little time to get a handle on it but soon enough, they’re paddling out far into the clear blue waters. In the middle of the morning, storm clouds rapidly roll in and they’re caught in a downpour. Lizzie is the first to start laughing and she stops paddling, holding out her arms and embracing the warm rain. It’s infectious and William is laughing too, pausing in his paddling. The storm dissipates almost as quickly as it starts, leaving the two couples drenched. Sig and Malena jump out of their kayak and into the clear ocean afterward, William and Lizzie joining them.

They have lunch on Anse Parc beach before spending a couple hours relaxing in their villa. William sets up a cliff side dinner on Mont Signal and they head out in the late afternoon to hike to their destination. Lizzie takes a lot of opportunities to take pictures with William as they make their way up to the highest point on the island. While their dinner is prepared for them and a bonfire is set up, they take part in the last part of their honeymoon package. They have some professional pictures taken with a beautiful sunset in the background. Dinner proves to be delicious as always and they take their time on Mont Signal, enjoying the high view and each other’s company. It takes them even longer to hike back down due to William constantly stopping and grabbing Lizzie to kiss her. By the time they make it to their villa, they’re ripping each other’s clothes off before falling into bed.

* * *

 

_Saturday, February 21st_  

William and Lizzie try to make the most of their second to last day on Fregate. After a very sensual wake-up call from William, Lizzie is left in a frisky mood. They get ready to go outside but it takes them longer than usual -- Lizzie constantly trying to distract him with naughty looks as they get dressed. When he thinks he's got a handle on her, she pulls him back in with a few kisses. He cuts off a particularly heavy kiss from her that leaves his head swimming and pulls her out the door, despite her last ditch effort by pouting at him. William has to take a moment to calm himself down before they finally head to the yacht club to have breakfast on one the boats. They spend the morning alone out on the water, watching the dolphins swimming around the boat. Lizzie seems to be making it her goal to make him as hot and bothered as she is, alternately teasing him with sly touches and throwing him heated looks that make her intentions very clear.

When they return to shore, William is almost ready to throw her over her shoulder and race back to the villa. They have so little time left and he wants to make sure they take advantage of the island while they can because he has other things planned for the day. He mentally calculates how much time they’ll have between now and his surprise later on and is pretty sure they could manage a quickie, so he resists her for now. It’s harder for him to convince Lizzie that they should stop at the main house for lunch, but she eventually gives in when her stomach rumbles. While they’re there, they find out their pictures from yesterday are ready. Lizzie and William choose their favorite one and it’s put in an official island photo frame. They run into Sig and Malena just as they're leaving and the couple insists William and Lizzie join them for one last drink, just in case it's their last chance before they're gone. Neither William or Lizzie have the heart to say no, despite their growing need for each other. They spend a couple of hours with Sig and Malena and William can practically hear the minutes to their window of opportunity diminish to nothing. By the time they're saying goodbye, they barely have time to drop off their things and get to their next destination.

William surprises Lizzie with high tea, set up above the trees in the Glacis Cerf pavilion. Everything is laid out for them and their server leaves them alone to enjoy the experience and the view. Lizzie’s mood returns with force and her hands quickly move up his leg under the linen covered wooden table. He finds it difficult to control his desire for her, especially when she’s been at this all day long. She glides her hand up to his zipper and palms him all while innocently drinking her tea. When she does steal a glance, the look in her eyes tells him she wants him and he hardens even further. She licks her lips in the most seductive way possible and moves her hand along his strained arousal.

“Why are you teasing me?” William asks, his voice rough.

“Teasing implies that nothing will come of this,” Lizzie says before sliding off the bench and under the tablecloth. His eyes widen at her impulsiveness but his excitement gets the best of him.

“Lizzie…” William starts before gasping. Lizzie caresses her hands up his thighs and quickly unzips his pants before smoothly taking him out of his boxer briefs. The tea cups rattle when she pulls him down a little further and he grabs the table to steady himself. He stifles a groan when he feels her lips on him and the gorgeous view begins to dim around him. All he can focus on is how she’s moving her tongue in that torturous way. She’s barely concealed under the tablecloth and he knows their server could return at any moment. It adds to the thrill and her boldness is turning him on so much that he’s not going to last much longer.

“Fuck….feels so good,” William groans. He thumps his hand on the table as she starts to hum and he’s nearing the point of no return. He’s starting to feel overheated from the weather and her wicked mouth. He wants to stop her. He wants to clear the table, slam her down on it and bury himself inside her until she screams out his name. The vivid image flashes in his mind and he’s gripping onto the edge of the bench, biting the inside of his cheek as she brings him to climax. His breath is ragged as she reappears from under the table and returns to sit beside him. “I can’t…believe you…did that.”

“Me neither,” Lizzie says lightly, smoothing out her dress. William takes a deep breath, readjusts himself and zips up his pants. He turns to her and cups her face with his hands, giving her a deep and passionate kiss. She blushes as he pulls back and he rubs his thumbs across her pinkened cheeks. Their server returns less than a few minutes later with more food and he looks none the wiser. Neither of them can stop their giggling throughout the rest of their tea.

Lizzie watches their second to last sunset in the pool with William behind her. She leans against the lip of the pool and he rests his chin on her shoulder, his arms wrapped around her body. Long after the sun disappears under the horizon, they stay where they are talking about everything and nothing. They finally drag themselves out of the pool and grab a late dinner back at the main house. Afterwards, William and Lizzie return to the beach below their villa. They lie in the sand and take in the night sky, the moon and the stars shining brightly above them.

* * *

 

  _Sunday, February 22nd_

“I can’t believe it’s our last day here,” Lizzie says, a hint of sadness in her voice. William reaches across the table and grabs her hand, smiling sympathetically at her. When they woke up, they agreed to make their last day memorable. He had their breakfast set up on the white sandy shore of Anse Victorin, voted one of the world’s best beaches and their favorite on the island. “I’ve gotten so used to waking up with this view.”

“Me too,” William says, stroking her hand with his thumb. He glances away from their empty plates and towards the view, the sound of the water lapping against the shore adding to their quiet soundtrack.

“I think we should extend our stay here,” Lizzie says and he returns his gaze to her.

“By how long?” William asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Just one or two years,” Lizzie says. William laughs heartily and squeezes her hand.

“Sure, of course. I think that’s doable. We can telecommute. I’m sure they have a fax machine here,” William says, smiling at her. “The Wi-Fi is strong enough that you can video conference with your actors and direct them remotely.”

The last part makes Lizzie laugh and William feels a little better. He hates when she’s upset but it’s understandable why she is today.

“Spending the past three weeks with you in paradise…I wouldn’t trade it for the world,” Lizzie says. “We’ve gotten to do some pretty amazing things as well as a few I never thought I’d do in my lifetime.”

“I’d say it’s been an incredible beginning to our marriage,” William says, slipping his fingers between hers. He lifts up their joined hands and kisses her wrist, catching the faint blush on her cheeks. “But you’ve got it backwards. It doesn’t _really_ matter where we are. As long as I’m with you, I’m in paradise.”

“When you put it _that_ way,” Lizzie says, leaning over and giving him a quick kiss. “Tomorrow is still going to suck.”

“There’s no way around a full day of travel,” William says with a grimace. “We make good company at least. Are you sure you don’t want to use the private jet again?”

“We’re already flying first class to England,” Lizzie says. “I think it will help us get slowly acclimated to crowds again.”

“It’s a good thing we didn’t spend the whole three weeks in our villa,” William says. “That would have been harder on us.”

“Not that I would have objected to that,” Lizzie says, waggling her eyebrows.

“Terrible,” William chuckles. “But I _know_ you would have. We took full advantage of everything we wanted to do.”

“We did and I’m really happy about it all,” Lizzie says.

“I’ve had the best time here with you,” William says, pulling her hand a little closer.

“Me too, Will,” Lizzie smiles. “I may not look it now but I’m really excited about Pemberley.”

“I’m excited to show you a bit of the Darcy history, especially now that you’re part of it,” William says warmly.

“My husband’s always a charmer,” Lizzie says, leaning forward a little. “Thank you for suggesting it. Tomorrow would be even more depressing if we were going straight home.”

“Which makes me assume you’ll just be very depressed when we do finally make our way home?” William asks. She shrugs and makes a face in response. “I’m just going to have to think of a million ways to keep you happy.”

“Just keep doing what you’re already doing,” Lizzie says. William reaches over and brushes her cheek with his thumb, making her smile.

“I love you,” William says tenderly.

“I love you,” Lizzie replies.

~~~~~~~~

When William and Lizzie return to their villa, they agree to pack up as much as they can to get it out of the way. There’s some maneuvering around with their new purchases but still plenty of room for more. Afterwards, William pulls Lizzie outside to the day bed to relax and enjoy the view. He reads to her while she snuggles up as close as she can get to him. They order lunch and have it set up on the deck so they can keep enjoying their privacy and wonderful view. Just before Nasir leaves, William talks to him and sets up their last dinner plans to make sure that it will be memorable.

After enjoying their leisurely meal, they gravitate back towards the day bed with intentions of reading. Lizzie’s hands start to wander and William keeps sneaking in the occasional kiss. Soon, they’re winding each other up so much that reading is completely abandoned. William picks her up while she pulls off both their shirts. They only make it as far as the living room before Lizzie’s begging for him. William presses her hard against the wall and she clings to him as he drives into her, her nails digging into his skin as they climax together.

~~~~~~~~

“I’m really glad we chose here,” Lizzie says quietly, leaning against William’s chest. They are sitting on the beach below their villa, unsurprisingly deserted. William has his arms wrapped around her waist as she sits between his legs.

“This beach to watch the sunset or this place for our honeymoon?” William asks, a hint of teasing in his voice.

“Both,” Lizzie chuckles. “It feels like this has been our own private beach.”

“It helps when most of the other guests keep to themselves,” William says.

“That’s a shame because we’re an awesome couple. Everybody should want to hang out with us,” Lizzie says, looking back at him and grinning. William smiles and leans in for a sweet kiss before she settles back against him.

“Just think of it this way,” William says. “The people who did meet and spend time with us are that much luckier.”

“Definitely,” Lizzie says. William kisses the crook of her neck and rests his chin on her shoulder. They sit in silence for a while, listening to the waves and watching as the sky changes colors. When the sun hits the water, Lizzie pulls out the camera and snaps a few pictures. William takes the camera from her and gets a few of the two of them, matching contented smiles on their faces.

“Hungry?” William asks softly when the sun disappears under the horizon.

“Yea,” Lizzie says, looking back at him. “Did you make plans?”

“I did,” William says. “Unless you’d like to eat at the villa.”

“As if I’d say no to something my husband has planned,” Lizzie smiles, getting up before helping William up. “Besides, I specifically saved a dress for our last night here.”

“I’m that predictable?” William asks, sliding his hand into hers.

“You’re that reliable,” Lizzie says, nudging into his shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, would you help me with my dress?” Lizzie asks, walking out of the bathroom as she’s readjusting the silver bracelet on her wrist.

“Of course,” William says and she turns around, still fiddling with her bracelet. He can’t help but notice how well her long, flowing dress shows off her curves. The soft pink is accented with large blossoms all over and it makes her look as if she’s glowing a little. He grabs the strings of the halter top and ties it for her before moving her softly curled hair back into place. “You look lovely in this dress.”

“Thank you,” Lizzie says, turning around and smiling at him. Her eyes scan his own outfit and cocks her head to the left, a little smile playing at the corner of her lips. “You look really good but don’t you think you’ll be hot?”

“There’s a cool breeze and we’ll be inside. I’ll be fine,” William replies. He’s opted for gray slacks and a white button down, sleeves folded up and first two buttons undone, with gray suspenders. There’s a reason why he’s picked this outfit but he’s not going to say a word until after dinner. For now, he’s thankful the sun has gone down. “Shall we go?”

Lizzie nods and tugs on his suspenders before William takes her hand and leads them outside to their golf cart. He helps her in and kisses her temple before getting into the driver’s side and taking them to their destination. It only takes a few minutes to get to the museum and he’s pleasantly surprised when he pulls up. The walkway is lined with hurricane candles, leading up to the covered porch with a few tables on either side of the door. Nasir is waiting by the door for them and he takes them inside the small museum. Their table is centered in the middle of the room, covered by a white tablecloth with candles lighting it up. Lizzie smiles brightly at William and he returns the expression, bringing up their joined hands and kissing her wrist. He helps her into her chair before taking the chair to her right and Nasir pulls off the lids to their meals. After opening their chosen bottle of wine, they are finally given some privacy.

“This was a perfect idea,” Lizzie whispers, after eating most of her food.

“I thought you’d like it. Why are you whispering?” William asks, a bit amused.

“I don’t know. Museums give off that type of vibe,” Lizzie says, smiling sheepishly.

“It can hardly be mistaken for the De Young or MoMA,” William says, putting a hand on her knee and softly stroking it. “It’s homier.”

“Either way,” Lizzie says, pursing her lips. “Being surrounded by the history of this place is a nice way to end our stay here.”

“It is,” William says.

“We should come back here someday like Tilly and Duncan have,” Lizzie says. “You know, in between all the other places you want to take me.”

“Is that an invitation to whisk you away at a moment’s notice?” William asks. “That’s a lot of power to give to someone who can and will.”

“I also have the power to say no,” Lizzie says, leaning in.

“Oh, ouch,” William says, clutching his chest.

“I didn’t say I would say no. I just said that I have the power to do so,” Lizzie says. “As much as I know you want to give me everything, you’ll have to have a little self-control in this marriage.”

“I’ve had thorough lessons so far,” William says humbly. “There’s one area where I have trouble managing though.”

“Oh really?” Lizzie asks. He leans in close as his hand moves up her leg, lowering his voice to a whisper.

“Wanting my wife,” William whispers before kissing her cheek.

“I seriously lack self-control in that area too,” Lizzie replies, unconsciously licking her lips. “And I just don’t see myself improving.”

“It’s a big problem,” William smirks. “But I don’t have the motivation to change things.”

“Don’t ever,” Lizzie hums, bringing a hand up and resting it on his cheek. She leans in and they share a short kiss, both of them hesitant to pull back. She runs her fingers along the coarse hair on his jaw and he chuckles. “This is getting impressive.”

“You’ll have to say goodbye to it later tonight,” William says, making Lizzie push out her bottom lip. He runs his finger across it and smiles. “Put that away. It won’t change things.”

“I know. I wonder what will be more surprising to our friends,” Lizzie says, sitting back. “Jumping off a waterfall or the normally clean shaven William Darcy sporting a beard in some of our pictures.”

“I don’t know,” William says, stroking it for a moment.

“When you do that, you look like you’re hatching an evil plan,” Lizzie giggles.

“Oh?” William asks. He quirks his eyebrow and strokes his stubble again, making Lizzie laugh.

“Okay, okay. Stop!” Lizzie says, grabbing his wrist. “You can shave.”

“I will…after,” William says, a hint of something in his voice.

“After what?” Lizzie asks. He doesn’t answer but side glances away from her. “What do you have planned sir?”

“You’ll have to wait and see, madam,” William says, the corners of his lips lifting.

“Evil,” Lizzie tuts.

“It’s only because my wife makes me this way,” William says.

“Uh huh. Of course I do,” Lizzie sticks her tongue out at him.

“Very mature,” William says.

“I try,” Lizzie says, flashing him a goofy smile. William lifts his hand and covers Lizzie’s resting on the table.

“We really should come back here someday,” William says. “On a big anniversary.”

“That’s what I was thinking. What about…ten years?” Lizzie suggests.

“We could,” William starts. “According to our hypothetical glimpse into the future, we’ll probably have small kids then. I don’t think I’d want to be half a world away from them.”

“There you go planning around the hypothetical kids again,” Lizzie says softly, glancing down at their joined hands. “But I get it. I wouldn’t either.”

“I can guarantee that Gigi would be happy to babysit,” William says.

“She’ll probably force us out the door just so she could spend time with her niece or nephew and make sure she’s the cool aunt,” Lizzie jokes.

“Fitz will do that too,” William chuckles.

“And Lydia,” Lizzie adds. “My mom would gladly make the three hour drive.”

“At least we know we’ll have babysitters on rotation,” William says, exhaling and stroking her hands with his thumb. “It’s nice to talk about this, even when it’s hypothetical.”

“It is nice. Plus, some day it won’t be,” Lizzie says with a twinkle in her eyes. “Just like we teased each other about moving in, getting engaged and getting married. It helps that I have a partner who supports me and lets me support them. We don’t rush each other, we say what’s on our minds and we help each other through difficult moments. That’s what’s really important. We’re building a future with each other. That is what’s going to get us to our ten, twenty-fifth, and fiftieth anniversary.”

“That’s the kind of future I want,” William says softly before straightening his posture. “I’ve got it. You said it but it just clicked. We’ll come back for our twenty-fifth. It would be our silver anniversary and that needs celebrating. It’s a really big one and I would love to spend it here with you.”

“Here with you is where I like to be,” Lizzie grins. “You’ve got a date, Mr. Darcy.”

“I’ll put it in my calendar,” William beams.

~~~~~~~~~

After dinner, Lizzie and William drive around the island for a little while enjoying the cool night air. William’s mind is a little preoccupied with his plan for when they get back. He’s sure he’s going to make a fool of himself but as long as it makes Lizzie happy, it’s all that matters. When they return to the villa, he parks the cart in the little space and follows Lizzie, closing the front door after himself.

“I’m going to wash up and change,” Lizzie says, turning around. “Do you mind?”

“Not at all,” William replies as he unties her the knot in her dress. It works out perfectly for him and he has to bite his cheek to keep from smiling. She thanks him with a quick kiss before disappearing into the bathroom. He’s never been so quick on his toes before. There’s only so much time to set everything up. His hands shake a little as he lights the few candles around the room and takes a deep breath to calm himself down. Once the curtains are drawn, he grabs the chair from the corner and moves it to face the side entrance of the bedroom. It takes him a moment to find the tie and his iPod, throwing the material around his neck and setting up a specific song. Plugging it into the speaker system and making sure the volume is at a reasonable level, he grabs the remote and puts it down on the arm of the chair. He pulls the note out of his drawer, thankful he wrote it beforehand, and places it on the seat of the chair. Everything looks exactly how he wants it and he takes a deep breath. After getting rid of his shoes and socks and tying his tie, he hurries out of the bedroom and leans against the dining room wall to wait for his cue.

Lizzie changes into a comfortable t-shirt and shorts, knowing they’re staying in for the rest of their last night. It takes her a moment to remember that William teased her earlier with something about ‘after’. She still has no idea what he could mean by that. The whole day has been memorable and she’s sure his plans are to make their last hours that way too. She washes her face and uses the towel to dry herself off before leaving it on the sink. Her curiosity is starting to eat away at her and she’s dying to know. Maybe she can kiss it out of him. He always seems to crumble when she kisses him a certain way. She grins to her reflection in the mirror and heads out of the bathroom.

“Hey Will. I was—” Lizzie stops in the middle of her sentence when she opens the door. The curtains are closed, candles are lit and the chair in the corner has definitely been moved. William is nowhere in sight but his shoes are near the foot of the bed. She spots something on the chair and walks over to it, immediately realizing that this must be part of his plan. At least she doesn’t have to wait long to figure it out.

 

_Have a seat and get comfortable. Turn on the music when you’re ready._

_-WD_

 

“When I’m ready,” Lizzie reads under her breath. She looks around the bedroom then towards the dining room and living room but there’s no William. What in the world does he have planned? She puts the note down on the chest at the end of the bed, grabs the remote from the arm of the chair and sits down. Anticipation is building and she stares at the play button on the remote for a moment. Too many possibilities are running through her head and she wants to find out already. She presses play and immediately starts laughing when the song starts.

_I’m Too Sexy for my love, too sexy for my love_

_Love’s going to leave me_

William appears from behind the wall of the dining room with a goofy grin on his face. Her eyes go wide and claps a hand to her mouth as he starts moving his hips to the music.

“Will! Oh my god!” Lizzie throws her head back in laughter. He struts over to her in perfect time with the beat and loosens his tie, letting it hang from his neck. His hands run up his chest and grabs his suspenders, playing with them for a moment before pushing them off.

_I’m too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts_

William works his fingers expertly down the buttons of his shirt and keeps exaggerating his hip movements for her. Lizzie has to admit that he has some really good moves and she loves him more than ever for doing this for her. He pulls his shirt out of his slacks and removes it completely, letting it slide down his arms.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Lizzie says through her laughter. William stops and towers over her while he keeps dancing to the music. The grin on his face makes it even better. She starts to reach out for him and he blocks it, raising his eyebrow at her.

_I’m too sexy for your party, too sexy for your party_

_The way I’m disco dancing._

“No touching,” William teases and she pouts up at him. He smirks and smoothly works his suspenders back up his shirtless frame, creating a look Lizzie’s always wanted to see. It’s even better with than she imagined.

_I’m a model, you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk._

On cue, William takes a step back and turns around for her. It brings back her laughter in full force and she covers her face with her hands. She hears a quiet snap and she peers through her fingers, seeing him unbuckling his suspenders from his pants. He swings them above his head before tossing them behind him.

_And I’m too sexy for my hat_

_Too sexy for my hat what do you think of that_

William tips an imaginary hat at her and she has to take a deep breath to take it all in. He runs his hands down his body and holds onto his tie as he gyrates a little. His hands move to the button of his pants and he grins down at her, as if waiting for a signal from her to continue. A curt nod from her and he pops it open with a smirk, Lizzie catching a flash of white.

_Yea on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I shake my little tush on the catwalk_

He turns his back to her and starts shaking his butt for her.

“Oh yea baby! Shake that ass!” Lizzie cackles. He backs up and laughs along with her before she gives his butt a quick squeeze. William turns back around and grabs her hands, pressing them to his abdomen. She feels him flexing under her palms while he moves his hips more subtly before her. Their eyes lock and they share a smile before Lizzie reaches up and grabs both ends of his tie. She tugs on him and he bends down, cradling her face and kissing her. It ends far too soon for her liking but he maneuvers his tie over his head and around her neck. He takes a step back and unzips his pants, pausing to let the anticipation build.

_I’m too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love_

_Love’s going to leave me_

William dramatically pulls open his slacks and starts to slowly pushing them down. Lizzie nearly screams from laughter. He’s wearing the tuxedo themed boxer briefs Fitz gave him from the bachelor party.

“Best night of my life!” Lizzie laughs as he wriggles his way out of his slacks and steps out of them. William dances out the last few bars of the song, pulling his boxer briefs down just enough to flash her some of his butt. He pulls them back up and the song fades, a slower song taking its place. When he turns back to look at her, the sheer look of glee on her face makes it completely worth it.

“I can’t even...that was...” Lizzie says, shaking her head. “Seriously, that was amazing.”

“You asked me for my best moves,” William says, holding out a hand. She takes it and nearly leaps out of the chair before he pulls her into a hug.

“How? How did your mind even come to this conclusion?” Lizzie asks, stepping back to look up and down his nearly naked frame.

“Um, logic? I don’t know,” William replies with a cheesy grin. “You said you had no male dancers at your bachelorette party and Fitz gave me… _these_ —”

William gestures down to his fancy boxer briefs and Lizzie giggles again.

“—so I thought why not? I’m willing to make a fool of myself for my wife,” William finishes.

“Not a fool. It was completely ridiculous but I loved it. I am totally locking up this memory and bringing it out when I have a really bad day,” Lizzie says, tapping two fingers against her temple.

“Two in one!” William says, clearly proud of himself. He bends down and gives her a quick kiss, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “I should pick everything up.”

“Can’t it wait?” Lizzie asks.

“I suppose,” William says hesitantly. “Was there something you wanted to do?”

“First of all, it’s pretty much impossible to have an actual conversation with you while you’re wearing those boxers,” Lizzie says.

“Really? They’re actually pretty comfortable,” William teases, shaking his hips. Lizzie presses her lips together and glances up towards the ceiling, trying not to laugh again. “I’ll take them off.”

“Oh good,” Lizzie says, sighing in relief.

“Hold on. I’m not that easy,” William says, the corners of his mouth lifting. “I don’t get stark naked just because you don’t like my wardrobe. You need to woo me out of these.”

“Woo you,” Lizzie deadpans and he nods. She looks around the room to try and figure out the easiest way to get him out of those silly boxers. She catches a glimpse of the pool through a crack between the curtains and she has to work hard to hold back the smug grin trying to break out. “It’s our last night here.”

“It is,” William says, not catching on.

“And I think we should make the most of everything available to us,” Lizzie continues, fingering with the bottom hem of her shirt.

“I agree,” William says.

“I think I’d like to go for one last dip,” Lizzie says.

“Our swimsuits are packed…” William trails off at the end of his sentence. She catches the flicker of his understanding and revels in it. It makes her feel so good when he figures out her plans. She resists the urge to grab him and push him down on the bed to have her way with him. Instead, she pulls her shirt off in one fluid move, leaving her bare from the waist up, and lets the smug look out.

“And then take advantage of that nice, roomy shower afterwards,” Lizzie says, thumbing her shorts and pushing them down her legs, revealing blue cotton underwear. William exhales and he takes a step towards her but she takes a step back. She hooks her fingers in the band of her underwear and stops. “So?”

“So?” William echoes, taking another step forward. She takes one more step in the opposite direction and her back hits the wall. He moves forward and he’s close enough that she has to arch her neck. She’s itching for him to touch her and kiss her and everything else. She takes the initiative and reaches forward, pulling him down to her with only an inch between them. The lust in his eyes is magnetic and she nearly forgets what she’s doing. He tries to close the gap but she’s powerful enough to hold him back.

“Not yet,” Lizzie whispers.

“When?” William nearly growls, pressing his body against her. She holds back a gasp, feeling how much he wants her already. It gets her blood pumping every time.

“When you tell me I’ve succeeded,” Lizzie says slowly, reaching forward and running her fingers across the strip of skin just above his boxer briefs.

“Succeeded? You’ve _exceeded_ ,” William says huskily. “Wooed, tempted, lured, enticed and seduced, love. I’m all yours.”

“That’s all I needed to know,” Lizzie says, barely finishing before he kisses her roughly. His hands fly to her underwear and they both help each other out of their last layers. He immediately cups his hands around the back of her thighs and lifts her up, Lizzie wrapping her legs around him. William stays in place with her in his arms, both of them completely engrossed in the passionate kiss. It’s only when they need air that they break apart.

“Do you still want to go for a dip?” William asks, his voice deep.

“Couldn’t care in the slightest,” Lizzie pants, shaking her head.

William smiles her favorite smile and turns them around, heading straight for the bed.

“And the shower?” William asks, kneeling on the mattress and laying Lizzie down on the edge.

Lizzie nods, reaches up and pulls him down. “It’s a must, don’t you think?”

“Especially after such a vigorous workout,” William grins before kissing her neck. He can feel the vibrations of her soft laughter against his lips and he pulls back up to look at her.

“Seriously, never change,” Lizzie says, her face glowing with happiness.

“I won’t. For as long as we’re together,” William says tenderly, leaning in close. “Until the end of our days.”

“The end of our days,” Lizzie whispers against his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GIGANTIC thanks to Sarah who essentially became a bit of a beta this chapter. She helped me through a huge section and then a tiny section that became bigger (and bigger and bigger).  
> I also can't thank Teresa enough, who is pretty much responsible for the second to last day being the way it is. 
> 
> And we say goodbye to the beautiful Fregate Private Island (well, pretty much). 
> 
> There should be a few extras posted on the dizzieslearningcurve tumblr :)


	54. What's Past is Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William brings Lizzie to see Pemberley for the first time as the Darcys continue their honeymoon adventure in England.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how long this chapter took. I'm going on week two of a pretty annoying cold and have been busy as well.

_Monday, February 23rd_

Lizzie and William get up just before the sun has risen for their long day of traveling. They dress comfortably for the colder weather that will inevitably greet them at the end. They’ve given themselves enough time for a quiet breakfast on the terrace, where they enjoy one last sunrise together. After doing one last sweep of the place to make sure nothing has been forgotten, Nasir comes to pick up their luggage. Once they’ve checked out, they’re golf carted to the airstrip where their helicopter is waiting for them. William helps Lizzie with her noise-canceling headphones and gives her a sweet kiss, hoping to wipe away the somewhat somber look on her face. She gives him a small smile and Lizzie snaps one more picture of the island before they fly away. William slides his hand into hers and gives it a comforting squeeze as they head back to Mahé.

The transition from their helicopter ride to their plane is seamless and they’re some of the first passengers to board. They take off with a few minutes to spare and their flight is relatively uneventful. They opt out of any in-flight entertainment and enjoy each other’s company during the nearly five hour leg.

They arrive in Dubai and it takes them a while to get through customs, making William worried about catching their next flight. When they reach the gate, worry is replaced with slight frustration after learning it’s been delayed by almost two hours.

“Way to make a long day even longer,” Lizzie grumbles. “We’re not going to get there until after dark.”

“We’ll get there by nine at the earliest,” William says, creasing his brows as he checks his phone. “I’m going to call James and let him know we’ll be late. I’ll be right back. Why don’t you pick a place and then we can use those vouchers you insisted on getting.”

“Hey. I was suave. A delay deserves something and the vouchers are totally worth it,” Lizzie says. He laughs before kissing her cheek and she smiles at him as he walks away. After a few minutes, she finds a map of the airport and reads up on the restaurants. She immediately eliminates the seafood restaurants, considering how much seafood they’ve consumed over the past three weeks and the fact that she highly doubts airport seafood would live up to it. She’s narrowing it down to two different places when she feels a hand on her lower back and whips her head to the right, smiling in relief at seeing her husband.

“Hey you,” William says, smiling at her in return. “James said not to worry about how late we arrive. He’s set us up in the Swiss Cottage and Jack will meet us there with the keys.”

“Jack?” Lizzie asks.

“The groundskeeper. Apparently he’s his right hand man in the winter when Pemberley is at half-staff,” William says.

“Half-staff,” Lizzie says, shaking her in disbelief.

“Still can’t get over that?” William asks, the corners of his mouth lifting.

“No,” Lizzie rolls her eyes at him. “So the Swiss Cottage? Anything special about it?”

“It’s on the edge of its own lake,” William says.

“It has its _own_ lake? I have a feeling I’m just going to be walking around the place with my jaw permanently dropped,” Lizzie says, making William chuckle. “Pemberley has a lake. It needs a staff. It has a groundskeeper!”

“There’s more than one lake, Lizzie,” William muses. “As well as a few gardens.”

“Right,” Lizzie deadpans. “Anything else?”

“I’m not going to tell you. I like the gape-mouthed look on you,” William teases. Lizzie nudges his shoulder before he kisses her temple. “Have you picked a place for us to eat?”

“It’s between Picnic and Giraffe,” Lizzie says.

“Are you just saying words?” William asks and Lizzie laughs.

“They’re restaurant names!” Lizzie says, pointing them out on the map.

“Hmmm. I say we eat at Giraffe,” William says. “I’m more intrigued by it.”

“Me too,” Lizzie says as they start walking. “Then you can explain to me how James fits into the Darcy family tree.”

“You’re not satisfied with the distant cousin status?” William asks.

“I think you need to draw me an actual diagram,” Lizzie grins, taking his hand.

“It will certainly help pass the time,” William says.

William and Lizzie’s flight finally takes off two and a half hours after their original departure time. Lizzie convinces a flight attendant to give them each a free glass of wine, for the delay and sneaking in the honeymoon factor. She looks entirely too pleased with herself as she sips on her wine but it makes William happy that she’s turning the delay into something good. They agree on a movie and set it up on both their screens, despite Lizzie watching William’s while resting her head on his shoulder. She falls asleep halfway through and he signals a flight attendant for an extra blanket, not wanting to move and wake her up. The rest of the flight runs smoothly and they’re landing in their new time zone and continent, a bit groggy but ready for their last leg.

There’s a mix-up with cars at the Manchester rental agency and William spends too long trying to get it fixed. They were assigned a car roughly the size of a smart car and Lizzie had to walk away to control her laughter. Once everything is set, William is handed the keys to a bigger car that will actually fit him inside it. He finds Lizzie standing by the windows with her coat folded over her arm, staring outside.

“No more clown car?” Lizzie asks with a twinkle in her eye.

“No. Everything is fixed,” William says, smiling despite the trouble. He puts on his coat and buttons it all the way up. “Ready to go?”

“It looks cold outside,” Lizzie says simply. William raises his eyebrows expectantly but she doesn’t continue.

“It does and it is. The woman at the counter said its two degrees,” William replies, taking her coat out of her hands and helping her into it. “So you need to stay warm. I don’t want my wife to freeze. The weather report said we should expect some snow in the next couple days.”

“Two!? Wait. That’s in Celsius. That’s almost thirty six degrees?” Lizzie asks and William nods. “Remember how it was 80 this morning? Yeaaa…kinda miss it already.”

“I do too. You’ve got me to keep you warm at least,” William smiles at her before nudging her. “Let’s go. The shuttle’s waiting. We have at least an hour drive ahead of us and it’s getting late.”

Lizzie and William are hit with a blast of cold air when they walk outside and she nearly turns back around. William laughs and grabs her hand, pulling her in close and pressing his lips to her temple. The shuttle ride only takes a few minutes and they’re dropped off at their rental car, decidedly bigger than their first one. William puts their luggage in the trunk and Lizzie hurries over to the right side, tucking her hands in her coat pockets.

“Are you planning to drive, love?” William asks. He closes the trunk and walks up to her, swinging the keys in his hand.

“No,” Lizzie says. “I just want inside where it’s warmer.”

“We’re in England,” William says, gesturing for her to look inside at the steering wheel’s location. She groans and drops her head to his shoulder, half-heartedly laughing.

“I’m tired!” Lizzie says, her voice slightly muffled.

“I know,” William says, wrapping his arms around her. He rubs her back for a moment and kisses the top of her head. When she pulls away, she smiles softly up at him and he gives her another kiss. He unlocks the car and she hurries over to the other side, slamming the door behind her when she gets in.

“Drive on, Jeeves!” Lizzie teases as he buckles his seatbelt.

“I am your husband, not your chauffeur,” William quirks an eyebrow at her.

“I know!” Lizzie smiles at him. “So, drive on, Mr. Darcy!”

“As you wish, Mrs. Darcy,” William smiles back at her.

William is more than grateful for the navigational system when Lizzie nods off twenty minutes into the drive. He would have woken her up if there was anything worth seeing but it’s too dark and he’s concentrating on driving on the opposite side of the road. Thankfully, it’s late enough that he doesn’t have to deal with any traffic. A little over an hour later, they’ve reached Lambton and he wishes now more than ever that the sun was up. Even if he woke Lizzie up, she wouldn’t be able to catch a glimpse of Pemberley from the road. She’ll see it tomorrow and the thought warms him. The directions James provided him to the Swiss Cottage are easy to follow and he’s pulling onto the dirt road just after 10:30 pm, gravel crunching under the tires and passing the dark shadows of trees on his left side. The nineteenth century cottage stands at the end of the road and a stocky gentleman is sitting in a chair near the front door. William parks the car near a small golf cart and waves to the man, who waves back.

“Lizzie? Love, wake up,” William says softly, rubbing a hand on her thigh.

“Mmmm are we there?” Lizzie asks groggily. She opens her eyes and blinks for a moment before focusing on the building in front of her. “Um wow. Are we staying here?”

“We are,” William says with a smile. “Sit tight. I’m going to speak with Jack for a moment.”

William gets out of the car and pulls his coat tighter, his body not yet adjusted to the cooler weather. Jack, an older man around 60, smiles at William and nods as he stands up, adjusting the flat cap covering his white hair. He’s dressed perfectly for the weather with a jacket over his bulky sweater and gloves covering his hands.

“Mr. Darcy. Glad you finally made it,” Jack says in a British accent. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“You too, Jack,” William says, shaking his hand. “I apologize for arriving so late. We ran into some delays at the car rental.”

“It’s no trouble. You’re here and that’s all that matters,” Jack says. He digs into his jacket and pulls out a small envelope, handing it to William. “There’s two sets of keys in there, for you and the missus. You’ll find everything you need in the cottage, including a fireplace stocked with firewood and a kitchen with enough food to last you a week. If you need anything else, my number’s right on there.”

“Thank you so much for your help,” William says, looking through the envelope.

“Not a problem at all,” Jack says. “Must be nice to be returning back here.”

“It is. I’m quite excited for my wife to see everything for the first time,” William says, glancing back at the car and smiling at her.

“Well, I won’t keep you much longer. I’m sure you’ll want to get some rest after your travels. Mr. Darcy would like you to call him in the morning when you’re ready,” Jack says,

“Does he expect us for breakfast?” William asks.

Jack casually laughs. “Not at all but he’d be pleasantly surprised.”

“Great. Thank you again,” William says. Jack smiles and tips his hat. He waves Jack off as he drives away in the golf cart. William walks back to the car as Lizzie opens the door and gets out.

“So cold,” Lizzie hisses.

“We should get inside then,” William says, shaking the envelope and then handing it to her.

“Yes please. I’m tired,” Lizzie says before yawning.

“Me too,” William says, grabbing the luggage from the back. “Jack said he stocked the fireplace full of wood.”

“Too tired for that. I want my personal furnace,” Lizzie says, grabbing her smaller bag and following behind William. “I will be more impressed by everything in the morning after sleeping.”

William unlocks the door and swings it open, switching on a light. He turns and grabs the bag from Lizzie’s hand and places it on top of the other luggage. He smiles at her and swoops her up in his arms, carrying her over the threshold once more.

“I thought you’d forget since you’re tired,” Lizzie says.

“I would never forget this, no matter how tired I may be. We’re only celebrating our honeymoon once,” William says, putting her down before kissing her.

“You say that _now_ ,” Lizzie teases.

“Oh, we’re obviously taking a second, third, and fourth honeymoon,” William says, bringing the luggage in. “And so on.”

“But this is our first one and we get to celebrate in style,” Lizzie says, heading straight for the stairs.

“Exactly,” William says, stifling a yawn as he follows her. They open the first door they come across and are pleased to find the bedroom. Lizzie sighs and walks straight to the bed before falling backwards onto it. “Too tired to test it out?”

Lizzie feebly wiggles her body around and William laughs quietly at her attempt. “Bed testing has been postponed until the morning. Now it’s time for snuggling and sleep.”

“Best idea you’ve had all day,” William says.

 

* * *

 

 _Tuesday, February 24th_  

Lizzie stirs awake too early in the morning, when the sun is barely starting to rise, and shivers from the cool air. She realizes the sheets have fallen to her waist and she pulls them up before burrowing further into William’s body. The commotion wakes William and a deep hum escapes his throat, feeling her warm breath against his neck.

“Morning,” William murmurs, his voice rumbling in his chest.

“Morning,” Lizzie mumbles into his skin. “Too cold.”

“Hmmm. I can turn up the heat,” William says, starting to inch away.

“Nooo. Stay here,” Lizzie pouts, tugging on his bicep. He chuckles and slides back in, lifting up her chin and smiling at her. He kisses her softly on the lips and Lizzie smiles back at him. “So we seem to be cursed with jet lag again.”

“We? You woke me up with your groping,” William says with a twinkle in his eye.

“I wasn’t groping! I was trying to get warm,” Lizzie says.

“It’s okay, beautiful. You don’t have to lie to me. I know I’m irresistible,” William smirks.

“Will! You’re terrible,” Lizzie snorts, pushing against his chest and rolling away from him. William scoots over to her and molds his body to hers, resting a hand on her hip.

“You’re the one who’s irresistible. I’ll never get enough of you,” William whispers near her ear. The satisfaction he gets in seeing Lizzie shudder from his words is immediate. He brushes his lips across the side of her neck and she pushes her butt back against him. He bites back a groan but presses his fingertips into her hip. “Lizzie…”

“What?” Lizzie asks, giving him an impish look over her shoulder. William subtly grins at her before slowly gliding his hand across her waist, toying with the strings of her pajama pants.

“I know a way to keep you warm _and_ get a few more hours of sleep,” William says, kissing her earlobe.

“You seem so sure,” Lizzie teases, wiggling her butt against him again.

“It’s worked before,” William says lowly, pushing his hand under the fabric of her pajamas. He inches down and grins against her neck as he feels her wet heat. It never ceases to amaze him how easily he can arouse his wife and how quickly her arousal affects him. He kisses her neck and she sighs softly as he swipes his fingers softly along her entrance. While he keeps his movements light but slow, she keeps pushing into him and it makes him harden more each time.

William kisses up her neck and stops just below her ear, biting and nibbling on her earlobe. His desire grows stronger when she starts whimpering, a noise he craves to hear so often. She reaches behind her and cups the back of his neck, turning her head and kissing him. His mouth glide effortlessly across hers before she runs her tongue along his top lip. Her hips jerk back against his hand, aching for more contact as their kiss becomes more passionate. She won’t beg for more so early in the game. He eases her onto her back and moves his body above her before breaking off the kiss. She whimpers in protest when he pulls his hand out of her pajama pants and he grins at her.

“You’re the worst,” Lizzie pouts as he brushes his fingers down the column of her throat.

“Am I?” William asks, casually unbuttoning the buttons of her pajama top.

“You like to tease me far too much,” Lizzie says as he reaches the bottom of her shirt. He pulls her shirt back, revealing only a few inches of her porcelain skin.

“Do I?” William asks, bending down and leaving a trail of hot kisses from the hollow of her throat to her lower belly. The sheets gather with him as he goes lower but Lizzie doesn’t feel the slightest bit cold anymore. His lips are heating her up and stoking the fire in the pit of her stomach.

“Yes,” Lizzie whispers, barely knowing what she’s responding to any more. He kisses across her from one hip to the other, just above her pajamas. She fidgets under his lips and her shirt slowly falls to her sides, revealing more and more skin. William dips his fingers under the sides of the cotton material and pauses in his kisses.

“Look at me, Lizzie,” William says deeply, placing a single kiss right below her belly button. Lizzie’s eyes refocus and looks down at him, seeing the smile on his face and in his eyes. “I have a much bigger craving to taste than to touch.”

He tugs on her bottoms and she lifts her hips as he removes the offending garments. She shrugs out her shirt and he hums in appreciation over her nude figure.

“Beautiful,” William murmurs. He grabs the fallen sheets and pulls them up with him before leaning down to kiss her, keeping it short but tender. “Keep warm, love. I’ll be back.”

Lizzie can’t help but laugh as he worms his way under the sheets. He delicately kisses down her body and her laughter is quickly replaced with a whimper when he grazes past her nipple. There’s an element of surprise with William hiding under the sheets. Of course she can see the shape of his body moving down but the only hint she really has is his breath that skates across her skin and gives her goosebumps.

“Oh!” Lizzie gasps as he reaches the apex of her thighs and runs the tip of his tongue along her slick entrance. He pushes her legs further apart and settles between them, gripping her waist and resting his arms on her outer thighs. Her eyes flutter shut and she sighs in pleasure as he presses his mouth to her and darts his tongue against her clit. His day old stubble lightly scratches at her thighs but it’s more pleasurable than anything else. As turned on as she was by the look of his beard, he held back the last few days and she missed the way his lips caressed her delicate skin.

 Lizzie moans as he licks in slow, wide circles around her clit and she digs her fingers into the sheets. Her ache grows stronger and her breath becomes more ragged. He’s taking his sweet time and making sure not to miss an inch of her. Lizzie brings her hands under the sheets and grabs fistfuls of his hair, pulling him closer to her. He moans and her hips jerk at the added intense sensation. His slow circles narrow and speed up and it sends her on a steady climb to what she wants the most. She rocks her hips against his mouth and he slides one hand up to her breast, rolling and gently pinching her nipple. It sends shockwaves throughout her body and she arches her back, biting down hard on her bottom lip as she teeters on edge. He slide his other hand around and dips one finger inside her, curling it and easily finding her G-spot. She cries out in ecstasy as she climaxes and her hips buck against him. William draws it out and pushes her even higher, stroking inside her until she’s practically crying from bliss.

She’s struggling for breath as he pulls his finger out of her and places a single kiss on each thigh. He slips out of her grasp and there’s an absence of his body warmth for a moment as he shuffles beneath the sheets. She’s still basking in the faint waves of pleasure pulsing through her veins when he kisses his way back up to her. Another giggle escapes her mouth when he reappears from under the sheets with a big grin on his face. He’s more than ready and pressed hard against her thigh so she’s not surprised when her body comes back to life so quickly.

“Did you satisfy your craving?” Lizzie hums pleasantly. William brings a hand up and brushes his thumb across her bright cheeks.

“Not just yet,” William murmurs, his fingers moving down further and brushing across her collarbone. “I want my full body blush.”

Lizzie lifts her knees and presses them against his sides before sliding her hands to his back. She pulls him down until he’s right against her entrance. William groans and his eyes fill up with pure desire, mirroring Lizzie’s own.

“You’ll have to work for it,” Lizzie says, a grin spreading across her face.

“With pleasure,” William says smoothly.

~~~~~~~~

“Lizzie, breakfast is ready,” William says, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“You’re just trying to coax me out of my cocoon. How dare you leave your wife alone,” Lizzie replies, peering out from under the bed linens.

“I left my wife to make her food because she woke me up. For the second time today might I add,” William says with a pointed look. “This time with her growling stomach.”

“Your fault,” Lizzie mumbles.

“Oh really?” William moves in closer to Lizzie and she giggles, pulling the sheets over her head. “Don’t hide from me. Lizzie, come on. Show me that beautiful face. Please?”

Lizzie slowly brings the covers down and William is leaning over her with a smile on his face.

“I turned up the heater, you can wear my sweatshirt I saw you pack—”

“It’s totally mine now,” Lizzie butts in.

“--and I made you some tea,” William says before chuckling. “Of course it’s yours. It looks far better on you than it ever did on me.”

“I know,” Lizzie says cheekily as William offers her a hand. She buttons the top two buttons of her pajama top before he helps her out of bed. William has set up the suitcases in the corner of the room near the window and she pauses to take in the view. “Wow! We’re literally on the edge of the lake. This is amazing!”

“It is,” William says, coming up behind her. He rests his hands on her hips and kisses her neck. “I really want to show you the view from downstairs.”

“Oh!” Lizzie exclaims, throwing on the oversized sweater. “I want to see the rest of this cottage. I was too tired to process anything but you and bed last night.”

“Funny. That’s all I was able to process too,” William chuckles. Lizzie turns in his arms and puts her hands on his chest, stands on her toes and kisses him softly.

“I’m happy I’m here,” Lizzie murmurs, brushing her fingers idly up and down his hoodie.

“I’m happy too,” William replies, kissing her once more.

“Okay. I’m really hungry now,” Lizzie says, slipping out of his arms and taking his hand. “Let’s go eat.”

“If it wasn’t so chilly, we could have eaten out on the terrace,” William says as they head down the stairs.

“There’s a terrace?” Lizzie asks as they reach the bottom. She turns and goes into the living room, finding a table with food William has prepared. Just beyond it is a glass door leading out to the stone terrace with the lake just beyond it. “Okay, I would totally love to eat out there at least once while we’re here.”

“But not now,” William says.

“No way. Let me acclimate to the cold first,” Lizzie says.

~~~~~~~~~

“Am I dressed okay?” Lizzie asks while William helps her with her coat. “I mean, jeans seem really informal when I’m going to the estate where my husband’s family is from.”

“I’m wearing jeans,” William says, pointing out the obvious.

“Yea but you’re wearing a button down and that automatically fancies up any outfit,” Lizzie says, her hands shaking a little as she buttons her coat.

“Why are you so nervous?” William asks, his expression softening as he grabs her jittery hands.

“I don’t know. You’ve been so excited to bring me and you haven’t been there in over ten years and it just feels like a big deal. This is your history!” Lizzie says, taking a breath. “Aren’t you nervous?”

“Would you like me to be?” William asks. His attempt to joke doesn’t work and her anxious expression only worsens. He brings his hands up and frames her face, tilting her head up to look at him. “They will love you. It’s just about impossible to _not_. I’m the best example you’ve got in that department.”

“You’re biased,” Lizzie says as the stress melts away from her face.

“Undoubtedly,” William says, kissing her forehead before dropping his hands to his sides. Lizzie grabs two scarves and wraps one around her neck before handing William his own. “Don’t forget your gloves.”

“Thank you! Spending three weeks in little to nothing makes you forget what you need when you’re going out in snowy weather,” Lizzie says, pulling down her beanie and stuffing her gloves in her bag. “Ready?”

“I think I need a minute,” William says, letting out a breath.

“Which bathing suit flashed in your mind?” Lizzie asks with a snicker.

“The one that makes you look like a Bond girl,” William says.

“If you dress up in a tux, I can put that back on and you can try to seduce me,” Lizzie grins.

“Don’t distract me!” William laughs. “People are expecting us!”

“It’s helping my own nerves to tease my husband,” Lizzie says, handing a beanie to William.

“Of course it is,” William narrows his eyes at her. “Let’s go, Mrs. Darcy.”

“You could just wear a regular suit and the whole fantasy would still work,” Lizzie says, closing the front door and locking it. “I’m just saying.”

“Were you not satisfied from this morning’s session?” William asks, raising an eyebrow at her.

“You were quite thorough, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie smirks, holding up three fingers. William grins and grabs her waist, pulling her close to him. “We should even that out.”

“We can even it out _after_ ,” William says, bending down and kissing her. “Right now, we have plans.”

“As long as you’re driving,” Lizzie says.

William follows James’s directions to Pemberley and quickly realizes they’re on the scenic route. The last time William was on Pemberley grounds was during the spring when Gigi had just turned twelve. Now everything’s covered in a dusting of snow and the weather is overcast. It’s not exactly the weather William had wished for when bringing Lizzie here but it will have to do. He steals a glance at her and there’s nothing but excitement on her face now. She keeps arching her neck when they round a corner, anticipating that first glimpse of the estate like one waits for a first glimpse of the ocean when driving to the shore.

“I see a sign!” Lizzie says, sitting up. William can detect the giddiness in her voice and it doesn’t surprise him when his heart swells from it.

**_Pemberley_ **

_Open Every Day_

_From 1st April_

_Until 23rd December_

He slows down and turns onto the narrow road, passing two smaller signs on either side welcoming them to Pemberley. She’s getting antsy but they’re nearly there.

“See anything?” William asks, passing by one more sign stating not to park on the grass.

“Nothing yet,” Lizzie says, leaning forward in her seat. “Trees, snow, trees…It’s beautiful here. This is all part of Pemberley?”

“We’ve been on Pemberley grounds since last night,” William says. “James would be able to explain the history of Pemberley far more eloquently than I can. The estate is a little over twelve thousand acres.”

“Twelve _thousand_?” Lizzie gapes. “So…it’s big. Pemberley is unfathomably big. We’re just going to go with that.”

“Sure. Sounds good to me,” William chuckles, driving around a bend.

“I can see it in the distance!” Lizzie says.     

“That is definitely Pemberley,” William smiles. The large estate rapidly grows in front of their eyes.

“Oh my god. This is surreal,” Lizzie breathes as they drive over a bridge and pass through the open gate. He turns at the end of the road and Lizzie spots Jack up ahead, waiting by large wrought iron gates. He waves them through into the private parking lot and William parks next to some very expensive looking cars. Lizzie’s peering out the window with a wide eyed expression and takes a deep breath.

“Are you okay?” William asks, reaching over and squeezing her thigh.

“It’s a lot to take in,” Lizzie says, seeing Jack approach their car in his golf cart. “But this is amazing.”

“Ready?” William asks and she nods, leaning over and giving him a quick kiss. They exit the car and say hello to Jack. He lets them know he’s taking them the rest of the way to meet James and Helen and they slide into the back of the golf cart. Lizzie makes a joke under her breath about how they can’t seem to get away from small vehicles and William smiles before taking her hand. Jack drives them out of the gate and takes a sharp veer to the left, going on a small road with trees lined on both sides. They reach the roundabout and Jack slows down, stopping near the steps where James and his wife, Helen, are waiting.

James Darcy is a tall and slim man with dark brown hair and green eyes, wearing a gray turtleneck, black blazer and fitted jeans. He appears to be in his late thirties and his trimmed beard stands out with his light skin. There’s a sizeable height difference between James and Helen but she makes up for it with modest heels, her black shoes matching her black pencil skirt that compliments her brown cashmere sweater. Her dirty blonde hair is loose and wavy, framing her round face and high cheekbones. Her eyebrows are considerably darker but it makes her blue eyes pop.

“William! Hello!” James says as he and Lizzie step out of the cart. Jack waves before driving off again. “So pleased you made it. I do hope the trip wasn’t too bad.”

“It was nothing we couldn’t handle,” William says, glancing to Lizzie to see her nodding. “It’s really nice to see you again. It’s been a long time.”

“Too long if you ask me,” James says as he shakes his hand. James turns his attention to Lizzie and smiles at her. “And you must be Elizabeth? Excuse me…Lizzie.”

“I knew you’d make that mistake,” Helen says with a sly grin. James gives her a side glance and shakes his head. Helen and William say hello and share a brief hug.

“I don’t mind, really,” Lizzie says, shaking his hand. “It’s so nice to meet you. Thank you so much for letting us visit.”

“It’s no trouble at all,” James says. “You are more than welcome here any time. You’re a Darcy now.”

“She is,” William says with a wide grin. Lizzie smiles at him and nudges his shoulder.

“We’ve been looking forward to meeting you since the first time William emailed us about your honeymoon plans,” Helen says. “He is quite the gusher.”

“I can’t seem to get him to stop,” Lizzie teases. William rests one arm around her waist and gently squeezes her hip.

“And I never will,” William says warmly. They miss the sweet look James and Helen exchange before Helen claps her hands together to get their attention back.

“Shall we go inside? It’s quite nippy out here and I’m sure you’d love to be shown around Pemberley,” Helen says. “You have the best tour guides around.”

“I don’t know about the best,” James says with a chuckle. “I still get turned around occasionally. Couldn’t find my way to the library just a couple weeks ago.”

“Library?” Lizzie asks, William seeing her eyes light up.

“Yes. Actually we have more than one but we keep most of the first editions in the largest library,” James says.

“First editions,” Lizzie whispers and only William catches it, holding back a chuckle.

“How many rooms in Pemberley again, dear?” James asks. “She remembers so much more than I do.”

“Well over a hundred,” Helen replies. “Most of them are closed to the public when the tourist season starts but you’re an exception. You could wander around and explore all you’d like while you’re here.”

“We just may!” Lizzie says.

“If you don’t mind, William. I’d like to steal Lizzie. I’m sure she’ll appreciate the history of Pemberley,” Helen says and he takes a step away, smiling as Helen loops her arm around Lizzie’s. He falls in step with James and they follow a couple feet behind the ladies.

“How was your first part of your honeymoon? I’ve personally never been to the Seychelles but I’ve heard it’s stunning there,” Helen says.

“It was truly paradise. I already miss it. The weather here compared to there is quite a transition,” Lizzie says.

“Going from warm and sunny to cold and snowy is quite a shock,” Helen says.

“It is a bit,” Lizzie says. “You can barely tell I was in the tropics. Fair skinned and all. William on the other hand, he’s got that nice golden tan.”

“Oh, I can tell with you. It’s in your cheeks,” Helen says. “Though that may also be the honeymoon glow in general.”

“I’ve been told that. You know, William was sporting a bit of a beard like your husband’s,” Lizzie says, glancing behind her at the two tall men. “He insisted he needed to shave it off before we got here.”

“Don’t even get me started. He grows that thing every winter as soon as the tourist season ends,” Helen sighs. “Thankfully I only have to deal with it for another month.”

“I was quite a fan of William’s, actually. He’s always so well put together because of Pemberley Digital,” Lizzie says. “It’s been really nice to get the completely relaxed version of him.”

“Speaking of Pemberley Digital, I have a confession to make,” Helen says softly and Lizzie raises her eyebrows expectantly. “My daughter and I are such huge fans of your diaries.”

“Oh wow. You’ve seen them?” Lizzie asks, grimacing a little.

“I loved them! I tend to follow everything having to do with Pemberley and Pemberley Digital. William has done wonders with the company and I know it has surpassed what his father had in store for it,” Helen says, pausing as they take a step inside. “Your videos came up just as you started shadowing Pemberley. My daughter immediately took to it as well. We watched all the earlier videos together and made sure to tune in for each episode.”

Lizzie glances over her shoulder and William flashes her a warm smile before turning his attention back to James.

“So you pretty much tuned in right when the major drama was happening,” Lizzie says.

“You could say that,” Helen says with a quiet laugh. “I don’t know who was more excited when William finally showed up at the end---We were both so happy it worked out for the two of you. When James told me you were planning to visit for part of your honeymoon, I may have been a bit more enthusiastic than he expected. My daughter was very distraught when I told her you were coming because she wouldn’t be here.”

“Where is she?” Lizzie asks.

“The children are currently away at school. Katherine is my eldest and Hugh is only a few years younger than her,” Helen says.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t meet them,” Lizzie says. “Has James seen the videos?”

“Only the last few. You see, our visitor count nearly doubled after your videos ended,” Helen says and Lizzie’s eyes widen. “Many of them young women. James was confounded about our new statistics so I let him know why we had such a rise with a younger audience. I think they were all hoping to see if William would bring you here. I may have had an inquiry or two.”

“I’m not surprised. I’m sure you’ll have a few more disappointed visitors, considering we’re here during your off season,” Lizzie says and Helen nods.

“Or happy to hear that he finally brought you for a visit,” Helen says before pausing in the middle of a large room. “So, this is the Pemberley painted hall. We hold many of our charitable functions here as well as the children’s Christmas party. Now, the floor and the staircase have changed over the centuries but the paintings have remained the same. The artist Luigi Laguerre painted much of the upper hall as well as the ceiling…”

As Helen continues on with the history of the room, Lizzie looks on with wide eyes. The black and white checkered floor lead to a grand staircase covered in a red rug. The room is covered in massive paintings and Lizzie’s eyes widen further, letting out a small breath when she looks up at the ceiling. William’s gaze is stuck on his wife’s, getting a sense of pride and love in seeing her reaction to the impressive hall.

Once Helen finishes up, they follow her up the stairs and she gives them both a thorough history lesson on each room they pass. Every so often, James butts in with little known facts that surprise even William. Helen and James both take the time to point out the views from each room, telling Lizzie all about the large garden as well as the canal pond.

“I feel like I’ve seen that before,” Lizzie says, knitting her eyebrows.

“It’s quite possible you have. Along with opening up Pemberley to visitors, we allow film productions onto the grounds as well,” James says. “You may have seen parts of Pemberley in _The Duchess_ with Keira Knightley? A few other regency films have been filmed here as well but I can’t recall the titles.  Miss Knightley was in one of those as well. She does so many period pieces. The least pleasant one was _The Wolfman_ as they turned Pemberley into a bit of a run-down manor. The cast and crew were all very gracious and brought it back to its pristine state once they finished though.”

“Pemberley has been in movies?” Lizzie’s jaw drops for the millionth time before looking at William. “Why didn’t you tell me about that?”

“To be fair, I’ve seen neither of those movies,” William says. “I have a feeling there may be a marathon in our future.”

“You got that right, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie says, walking over to him and lifting his arm to put around her shoulder. William smiles down at her and quickly kisses her temple before they continue on with their tour. They are more than impressed with how long Helen and James spend with them, showing them rooms closed to the public and talking about the changes over the years. Most of the morning is spent touring the house and William can practically see the joy radiating off Lizzie as she soaks up the Darcy family history.

“Can you imagine yourself living here?” William asks just when they exit the billiards room.

“In another lifetime, for sure,” Lizzie says.

“Maybe the regency period? Or Victorian?” William asks teasingly, going off what James mentioned about the movies filmed at the estate.

“Do you think I could pull off that fashion?” Lizzie plays along.

“I think you’d definitely look good in an empire waist dress,” William says with a little smirk.

“I don’t know. Those Victorian dresses have so much more flair,” Lizzie says. “Either way, I would be bored out of my mind. The roles of women were so different back then. I wouldn’t be able do most of the things I’m doing now, especially something as big as being in charge of my own business.”

“I’m sure you’d find a way to take charge,” William says warmly.

“I’m sure I would,” Lizzie smiles up at him. “You know…I’ve noticed something. Just a bit of an observation since we’ve met James.”

James turns around at the mention of his name and she smiles sheepishly.

“Sorry,” Lizzie says. “Maybe you’d know though. Are all Darcys tall? Gigi’s taller than me and you’re both well over six feet.”

James chuckles. “I think it does run in our genes. My father is 6’2” as was my grandfather. I’m the tallest at 6’3”.”

“Our son is only eleven but he’s already 5’5”. Soon he’ll be taller than me,” Helen adds.

“My father was 6 feet. I believe my grandfather was 6’1”,” William says. “And then me at nearly 6’2” so that may be enough to confirm your theory.”

 “I have this feeling I’m going to be the short one of this family. Our children will probably all surpass me in height _and_ I’m the shortest one of my sisters,” Lizzie says to William, right on the heels of Helen and James as they lead them on.

“It’s probable,” William says with a twinkle in his eyes.

“You’d like that!” Lizzie nudges him with her elbow. He doesn’t respond but she sees the corners of his lips twitch up and it makes her happy.

“Lizzie? Would you care to see the sculpture gallery?” Helen asks, glancing at her over her shoulder. “James thought we could have lunch afterwards.”

“You have a _gallery_ of sculptures?” Lizzie’s eyes widen and William chuckles. “And I could definitely eat.”

“Fantastic!” Helen says. “We were also hoping you’d join us for dinner? The great dining room is not used often enough and we thought you may enjoy the experience.”

“Sounds great!” Lizzie nods quickly and Helen turns back to James. Lizzie leans in and lowers her voice so only William can hear. “Could you pinch me? Maybe I’ve hit my head and I’m in super fancy rich heaven.”

William does what he’s told and she squeaks when he pinches her butt.

“Will!” Lizzie says in a whisper, rubbing her bottom.

“You asked me to pinch you,” William says smugly. “I definitely wouldn’t be able to do that if you were in Victorian garb.”

“You’re terrible,” Lizzie shakes her head.

“Think how terrible I could be if I got you alone in one of these rooms,” William says, waggling his eyebrows in jest.

“That’s not a half bad idea,” Lizzie murmurs in reply. William’s eyebrows rise up before she playfully smacks his butt and walks on ahead of him.

~~~~~~~~

Lizzie’s all turned around as she exits one of the more opulent bathrooms of her lifetime. After an extensive visit to the statue gallery and a truly delicious lunch, Lizzie excused herself while William talked to Helen and James about upcoming plans for Pemberley Digital.

The bathroom was easy enough to find but the flight of stairs she took to get there are what gets her lost. This hallway looks no more familiar than the one before it. She sighs and turns back, trying to retrace her steps and turning left instead of right. She wanders into a room where the walls are covered in large portraits with gold frames. Everything about this room exudes a regal quality that impresses Lizzie immensely. A tiny placard sits below the portrait closest to her with the circa date and the last name Darcy. There are styles she recognizes from as early as the sixteenth century. It looks like a tradition because there’s a particularly lifelike portrait of a man with similar features to James. The year suggests that it must be his father. She’s about to leave when a portrait in the corner catches her attention.

Lizzie takes a few steps closer to look at the portrait in question. The tiny gold placard below it tells her this man’s name is Archer Darcy and she smiles because it fits him. Maybe it’s the steely blue eyes staring back at her or the slightly messy, short brown hair but it’s like she’s looking at an historic version of her husband. His penetrating gaze and the ever so subtle smile playing on those full lips make her want to reach out and trace them like she does with William’s sometimes. There are small differences between the two men though. The jawline is weaker and the nose is straighter but there’s no mistaking the relation. Thick sideburns more than make up for the wispy mustache that sits above his upper lip. His stature is accentuated by a deep blue topcoat with rich gold buttons up the front, the white waistcoat beneath and the cravat around his neck. His eyes don’t give anything away like William’s but then she remembers finding him so hard to read before she really got to know him.

“Lizzie? Lizzie?”

She whips her head around at the sound her name being called and sees William sticking his head into the room.

“There you are,” William says before calling over his shoulder. “James? Helen? I found her!”

“Did you send out a search party?” Lizzie asks with a faint smile.

“Just the three of us,” William smiles, walking into the room. “Helen figured you might have gotten lost. You’ve been gone for over twenty minutes.”

“Twenty?” Lizzie raises her brows. “I didn’t realize it took me that long. I found this room and this portrait caught my attention…”

“Archer?” William asks and she nods, a bit surprised. He walks up to her and slides his arm around her waist, Lizzie resting her head on his shoulder as they both look at the portrait. “My mother found this the last time we were here. She wanted me to pose in front of it and take a picture but I refused, at first. I thought he looked more like my father but my mother insisted. She spent so long pointing out every likeness and my father stood beside her as she spoke about our family history. He had this look of awe on his face. She was _so_ proud to be a Darcy and she wanted us to feel the same. It was impossible not to because it was rolling off her in waves at that point. So I pushed my shoulders back and took a step forward, posing for her. I wanted her to get the best picture possible. I’ll always remember the smile on her face after she took that picture. Of course, Gigi teased me relentlessly for the next few hours after that.”

“Little sisters tend to do that,” Lizzie says softly, trying to find something else to say. The words fade on her lips and she thinks silence might be better. He usually renders her silent when he shares memories of his parents. Beautiful memories. Sometimes, less is more with William and she can tell this is one of those times. The corners of his mouth are twitching up and he gently squeezes her hip before he kisses her temple.

“She didn’t think I would be able to pull off the cravat look as well as he does,” William says, nodding towards the portrait.

“I don’t know. You’re very handsome in your scarves,” Lizzie says. “And I know you’d look good in that topcoat. I love the color of blue on you.”

“Scarves and cravats are very different, Lizzie,” William muses.

“I know _that_ ,” Lizzie says, pushing into his side. “I’m trying to take your side here, Will. Work with me.”

“Right. Excuse me. I’m sure –”

“William?” James appears by the doorway. Lizzie and William turn around, William sliding his hand off her waist and into her hand. “Oh wonderful! You found the family portrait room! And Lizzie, of course.”

“I got turned around. I can see how easily you’d get lost in a place this large,” Lizzie says.

“James. Did you find…hello again!” Helen comes in, standing next to James. “We should have equipped you with a map to help you out.”

“I just won’t wander off alone again. I might end up in a dungeon or something,” Lizzie jokes.

“No dungeons here,” Helen chuckles. “But I do know a place that you would _love_!”

“Oh?” Lizzie asks as she swoops over and takes her arm.

“We’ve been restoring rooms back to their original state,” Helen says as they walk past James. “It took forever but I’m delighted with how it turned out. We’ll have to show you the garden as well before it starts snowing.”

“I don’t believe it will snow until late tonight, darling,” James says, his voice slightly raised as she keeps walking.

“Either way. Are you coming?” Helen asks.

“Right behind you!” James says as William joins his side.

“It’s really going to snow?” William asks.

“Yes, weather forecast is 100% for late tonight,” James says as they start walking in the same direction as Lizzie and Helen. “I hope that doesn’t affect any plans you may have while you’re here.”

“For the short time we’re here?” William says with a small smile. “As long as we don’t need chains for the car. I was hoping to take Lizzie a few places around here tomorrow.”

“You should be fine,” James replies. “What do you have planned? Anything I can assist you with?”

“Actually, I was hoping to bring Lizzie to the stables while we’re here,” William says.

“Does Lizzie ride?” James asks.

“Not really,” William says. “But I thought she might enjoy it.”

“I’ll let Hamish know,” James says. “Our horses are quite tame. I’m sure she’ll be okay whether she rides or watches you ride.”

“Of course. Thank you,” William says before continuing. “While Lizzie was doing research about things to do, she discovered that _The Princess Bride_ was filmed around here.”

“Ah yes! Cave Dale doubled as the outside of the fire swamp,” James says. “Haddon Hall is but a fifteen minute drive from here as well.”

“It is but apparently it’s closed for the season. She was disappointed about that,” William says, frowning. “We’ll have to miss that one.”

“Nonsense! We know the owners. Edward owes me a favor anyway. I’ll simply ring him up and let them know you’re coming,” James says.

“Really? That would be amazing!” William says, his frown lines disappearing. They head up a flight of stairs but they seem to have fallen behind far enough that they’ve lost sight of Lizzie and Helen. James knows exactly where they’re heading so there's no need to worry.

“Helen is a fan of it as well,” James says. “I don’t know who wouldn’t be. It’s a charming movie.”

“Lizzie sat me down to watch it early in our relationship and it sort of became _our_ movie,” William says, smiling at the thought.

“Of course,” James says as they go up another flight of stairs “I hope you’re enjoying the Swiss cottage. Helen thought you might enjoy the seclusion and being lakeside.”

“It’s perfect,” William says. “It was a little chilly this morning but it’s nothing we can’t handle. We just need a little time adjusting to this weather when we’ve been in the Seychelles for the last three weeks.”

“Big difference,” James chuckles. William glances out the window, giving him a view above the trees and out towards the valley. He didn’t even realize until now how high they were.

“Where are we going?” William asks, hearing faint music in the distance.

“North Wing. It’s closed to the public. It’s actually a hidden discovery for us. A couple of our staff came across the room about ten years ago. A theatre and ballroom. They found props and old tickets amongst other artefacts. It was quite remarkable. Helen has been working on bringing the room back to its former glory,” James says, the music becoming louder. “It’s inspired us to restore other rooms as well. Previous generations of the Darcy family have renovated to their liking but we’re rather enjoying the original state of many of these rooms.”

“Now I can see why Helen might think Lizzie would enjoy seeing it,” William smiles.

“We follow Decent Enough Productions as well as Pemberley Digital, William. Lizzie has a very creative mind. Her take on Shakespeare is some of the best I’ve seen,” James says as they reach the doorway. Lizzie is standing near the center of the room and looking at the architecture, swaying slightly to the classic waltz music playing from an old record player. Helen appears from behind the curtain on stage and starts walking over to James when she sees him. “We’re both looking forward to seeing what comes from her next.”

“Everybody is. I’m very proud of her,” William says warmly, his eyes glued to Lizzie. She glances over and smiles widely at him. “Would you excuse me?”

William walks straight to Lizzie and Helen pats him on the arm as they cross paths. He swears he hears her say under her breath that this music is good for dancing. He pauses in front of Lizzie with a little smile playing on his lips and bows in front of her.

“May I have this dance?” William asks, holding out his hand. Lizzie giggles under her breath and curtsies, pretending to hold onto her invisible skirt.

“You may,” Lizzie says, taking his hand. “But I have to warn you. I don’t know how to waltz.”

“That’s okay. I do,” William replies. “I’ll teach you.”

“Were you in a cotillion?” Lizzie teases as he moves her arms into position.

“My mother taught me to waltz,” William says fondly, smiling at her. He loves how her face softens and her eyes fill up with love when he says that. He noticed the same expression earlier when he was talking about the portrait. It’s something that he adores about Lizzie: she cherishes every memory he shares with her, no matter how short it is. He kisses her forehead, takes a breath and starts the count, slowly moving with her around the room. Helen starts clapping with the time to help them and it only messes Lizzie up more, cackling and throwing her head back with every mistake. He loves when she laughs like that, when her whole body shakes with her happiness. She’s holding back nothing and trying so hard to keep up with him. Swaying is more her strength, he thinks. He knows she’d get it with practice but she’s enjoying this silliness and he’s enjoying this time with her. They’re stumbling through the dance and he’s falling in love with her all over again. She makes it that easy.

~~~~~~~~~

William and Lizzie spend much of the afternoon checking out the grounds and the gardens. She calls it quits when she can barely feel William’s lips on her cheek when he bends down to kiss her. They go back to the cottage to warm up and relax. They christen the shower and then the kitchen, exhausting each other out and sleeping until it’s time to get ready for dinner.

Lizzie’s sure she’s never had more courses for a meal in her life but she’s happy and sitting next to the man she loves. Helen and James share scandalous stories about the Darcy family tree, including a rumored murder in regency times. William strokes her knee under the table and each time she throws a look to him, his fingers stop and his lips curl up. Then she returns her attention back to Helen and James and he resumes his gentle movements. He never moves up but he knows the affect he has on her. Her squirming is a testament to that. They’re served the most decadent chocolate ganache truffles for dessert and Lizzie lets out a pleasing groan once she takes a bite. The rich desserts are practically melting in her mouth. Helen promises to box up the rest _and_ hand over the recipe once she’s wiped her plate clean.

After a few minutes, William gets up and goes to talk to James. Their voices are hushed and she can’t pick up a word they’re saying but James is animated, moving his hands left and right. William returns to her side, smiles and takes her hand, helping her out of her chair. He leads the way and Lizzie looks back to see Helen and James talking, unfazed by their departure.

“Where are we going?” Lizzie asks, slipping her fingers between his.

“A place you’ll love but haven’t seen yet,” William says. He doesn’t seem to be in a hurry with the leisurely pace they’re taking but she’s still curious.

“Not even a hint?” Lizzie asks.

“Patience, Mrs. Darcy,” William says, looking at her and smiling. “Have I told you how beautiful you look in that dress?”

“Every time I wear it,” Lizzie says, her cheeks brightening. She’s wearing a pale blue sleeveless dress that sits at her knees, the flowy fabric moving along with her at each step. A small black cardigan accompanies it and covers her arms to stay warm. She hasn’t taken it off since they left the cottage, especially considering how drafty Pemberley is this evening.

“Well, it bears repeating,” William says, squeezing her hand. “I can’t keep my eyes off you.”

“You’re very handsome yourself. That shirt really brings out your eyes,” Lizzie says. “And your pants really highlight your butt.”

“Elizabeth Darcy, what are you thinking talking like that amongst all this rich history,” William says, raising an eyebrow at her.

“You’re the one who was teasing me under a hundred year old table all throughout dinner,” Lizzie says.

“Two,” William says.

“What?” Lizzie asks, creasing her brow.

“That table is two hundred years old,” William says with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Good lord,” Lizzie snorts. “So where are we going?”

“Take a guess. I’m sure you’ll figure it out fairly quickly,” William says, leading her up a set of stairs and then turning right.

“Hmmm. It’s a place I’ll love but haven’t seen yet,” Lizzie says, scrunching up her nose as she thinks. William loves her thinking face. All he wants to do is bend down and kiss the tip of her nose but he pushes the urge down. They pass a closed door and their destination is only three doors away. He wonders if she’ll figure it out. “We haven’t been down this wing.”

“We haven’t,” William says, his face remaining passive.

“Could I bribe you?” Lizzie asks playfully. Two doors down.

“Are you so antsy that you need to resort to bribing your husband?” William asks, quirking an eyebrow.

“But I know you would love whatever I’d offered,” Lizzie says, barely holding back her smile.

“You know? How sure of yourself,” William says, giving her a side glance.

“You have a very confident wife,” Lizzie grins, her cheeks brightening. “I know you’d like what’s under this dress…ack!”

William reaches the door and pulls her through, taking her completely by surprise. He’s brought her to the main library in the estate, the one holding so many first editions.

“Look who’s antsy! You didn’t have…to…Oh wow,” Lizzie says quietly, her eyes widening when she realizes where they are. She lets go of his hand and looks around. The long rectangular room has shelves lined along the walls, all of them filled to the brim with books. Curtains are pulled back to reveal floor to ceiling windows, which are evenly spaced on one side of the room. She looks up and lets out a breath at the work of art painted within the circles on the ceiling. A few differently sized desks are placed throughout the room along with a number of comfortable looking couches and plush chairs. She spots a rolling ladder in the corner, which leads up to a second level that hosts more shelves filled with books.

“So you were saying something about what was under that dress,” William teases, coming up behind her and resting his hands on her hips.

“Shhhh! Not in front of the books!” Lizzie says, glancing over her shoulder at him. Her face is completely lit up and warmth spreads through William’s veins at the sight of her happiness.

“I’m sure these books have seen far more scandalous behavior, Lizzie,” William smirks, kissing her neck.

“Did you bring me here to add to that scandalous behavior?” Lizzie asks, grinning before slipping out of his arms. She takes a step closer to look at the books on the nearest shelf, clasping her hands behind her back and arching her neck to read the titles.

“I did not,” William says, slipping his hands into his pockets. She throws him a look that says she knows he’s full of it and he chuckles. “Alright, maybe a little.”

Lizzie smile and shakes her head before turning back to the shelf. William keeps his gaze on her as her eyes dance across the books before her. He already knows what these shelves hold. He spent an extensive amount of time in this library during his last visit, mentally cataloging volumes of Shakespeare, Hemingway and Bronte.

“And what did you tell James?” Lizzie asks, brushing her fingers down the spine of one book.

“We needed some privacy to indulge in library fantasies,” William says and she whips her head back at him. “I simply asked if I could show you the main library before we went back to the cottage.”

“Of course,” Lizzie says. “Besides, we’ve already indulged in a library fantasy.”

“Who says you can’t indulge in a fantasy more than once?” William asks, taking a few steps and closing the gap between them. Lizzie turns towards him and a grin spreads across his face when he catches the tail end of her biting her bottom lip.

“I can’t go into that library without thinking about that now,” Lizzie says, her eyes traveling up and down his frame.

“That applies to a lot of places,” William says lowly. “Inside our apartment and out.”

“I have a feeling it’s only going to get worse,” Lizzie says, licking her lips as he brings his hands to her hips and pulls her in a little closer.

“And why is that?” William asks, already knowing the answer.

“My husband is very attractive and _incredibly_ distracting,” Lizzie says flirtatiously, running a finger down his tie. “There’s one other reason as well.”

“I’d love to hear it,” William says, kissing her temple.

“Everything we christened as a dating and engaged couple doesn’t count anymore,” Lizzie says and William looks at her with confusion. “The slate has been wiped clean since we’ve gotten married. It has to be rechristened by Mr. and Mrs. Darcy.”

“I love the way your mind works,” William growls with a flash of desire in his eyes. Lizzie squeaks as he slides his hand down to her butt and lifts her slightly off the ground. He walks forward and sets her down on a rung of the rolling ladder, making her eye level with him.

“We’re not starting _now_ ,” Lizzie says, surprise in her voice.

“As much as I’d love to top Netherfield, anybody could walk in at any time here,” William says, framing her face with his hands. “I simply have an overwhelming urge to kiss my wife.”

“And the dramatics were necessary?” Lizzie asks softly as he leans in slowly, brushing her cheeks with his thumbs.

“Always,” William whispers, capturing her lips. Lizzie slides her arms around his neck and pulls him between her legs. There’s a forbidden feeling lingering in the air as he nips and bites at her lips, easily drawing out those little moans from Lizzie that he loves. Her fingers slide into his hair and it’s a weakness of his. Her soft touch and the way she tugs at his scalp makes him want more. He deepens the kiss and slips his tongue between her parted lips. She pulls him in closer as their tongues slide across each other and she hooks one foot around his leg. This could easily get out of control and it already is with how tight his pants are becoming. Self-control is not something William has a lot of on this honeymoon and he knows she’s right about one thing. It won’t be returning for some time after they get home. The more they tease each other, the more they want each other.

Lizzie breaks away and gasps for a breath, lifting her head as he kisses his way across her jaw and to her neck. He can feel her nails as they start to dig into his scalp and his back. It only makes him want to take back what he just said, slam the door shut and hope for the best. They could fit in a quickie. The only problem was that half the time one of them started a quickie, they would both get so into it that it’s an hour later by the time they’re done. One too many factors running through his head are telling him that they would be in that situation now. She’s his wife (because he’s not going to get over that any time soon) and he’s finally brought her to Pemberley. Plus she’s been so vocal about loving it here. This couldn’t be better if he tried. A low moan brings him back and he pulls away, breathing heavily as he looks at her.

“I know what we’re doing when we get back to the cottage,” Lizzie says, laughing softly.

“How about we just go now?” William asks, his voice rich and deep. He can see the split second hesitation in her eyes before she answers.

“I’m in a library filled with first editions,” Lizzie says. “Give me twenty minutes.”

“Ten,” William says, the corners of his mouth lifting.

“Fifteen,” Lizzie says assertively.

“You can have all the time you want, oh wife of mine,” William smiles. He takes a step back and gestures for her to explore.

“I want to go up,” Lizzie says.

“You want to go up?” William asks. She grins and nods, looping her hands behind the bars of the ladder to hold on. He chuckles and slowly pushes the ladder with her on it until he reaches the opening in the railing. She gives him a kiss on the cheek and turns around to climb up the ladder. The angle from which he stands gives him a good glimpse of what’s under her dress. He’d be more ashamed if she wasn’t already planning to show him that earlier.

“You would have been successful,” William says, taking a few steps back and leaning on the back of a leather couch.

“In what?” Lizzie asks from above.

“If you bribed me with what’s underneath that dress,” William says as she leans against the railing.

“Got yourself a sneak peak, did ya? Lizzie asks. He smiles slowly and she laughs, pushing herself off and turning around towards the shelves. He watches her for a few minutes as she peruses through the books, occasionally taking one off a shelf and leafing through it before putting it back. She lets out a little squeal of excitement and grabs a book, turning back to him and smiling. “I found a first edition of Anna Karenina!”

“It looks to be in really good condition too,” William says. “Maybe we can sneak it out and swap your own copy for that one.”

“No way! I love my dog eared corners and how you found it,” Lizzie says warmly. “I’m sure this one cost a pretty penny. I can’t even imagine having a library this big. I would love it though.”

“You want a library?” William asks while she puts the book back.

“Well, sure. Doesn’t every avid reader want that? Having this kind of space to fill up with the classics, your favorite authors and series,” Lizzie says, flipping through another book. “You wouldn’t have to worry about _really_ running out of room.”

“I can build you a library,” William says. “Or rather, have a library built for you.”

“Don’t you start,” Lizzie says.

“We have the space. There’s the spare room downstairs next to the guest bedroom,” William says. “Or the storage room next to your office. We could knock down that wall and renovate the entire space. Line the walls with shelves like this library and fill them with the books that are still in those few boxes. Go to garage and estate sales to fill up more and go to used bookstores. You’d still have your office space but also your library.”

“Are you serious right now?” Lizzie asks, staring down at him.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” William asks, lifting his brow. Lizzie puts a book back and hurries to the ladder. William holds it steady as she climbs down, hopping off the last step and turning towards him.

“Do you know the best thing about everything you just said?” Lizzie asks and he shakes his head. “You didn’t immediately suggest buying the expensive books or going to dealers to find first editions. Your first thought was to fill those imaginary shelves with used books. At estate sales, no less. You would have cringed at that idea nearly two years ago.”

“Times have changed,” William smiles as she sticks her fingers in his belt loop. “That’s not to say there won’t be _some_ first editions in that library.”

“I haven’t even agreed to this,” Lizzie says. “It sounds like a big project.”

“You know the right people and it wouldn’t take more than a week,” William says. “Splitting up the office to give us both space took three days. You’d have complete decorative freedom. Paint the walls however you’d like, pick the shelves, whatever you want.”

“I can’t believe I’m actually considering saying yes right now,” Lizzie says. “There’s a lot to do when we get home and a month of work to catch up on.”

“Which is why we can start this project at any time,” William says. “I’m not in a rush. I just like the thought of you getting something you deserve.”

“Times really have changed,” Lizzie says with a resigned sigh.

“Meaning?” William asks.

“I want my library,” Lizzie says before quickly adding when she sees his satisfied smile growing. “But not right away! I decide when.”

“Fair enough,” William says. “You know what that means when we do get around to it?”

“We get to fulfill _all_ the library fantasies?” Lizzie teases.

“Every. Single. One,” William grins. Lizzie stands on her toes, pulls him towards her and kisses him tenderly.

“It’s time to go,” Lizzie hums close to his lips.

“Yes, I think it is,” William replies.

 

* * *

 

 _Wednesday, February 25th_  

“Lizzie. Lizzie, love,” William whispers, brushing his knuckles across her cheek. He’s crouched down next to the edge of the bed and trying to wake his wife up. As much as he would love to let her keep sleeping, he has a lot of things planned for today. A soft sigh escapes her parted lips as he brushes against her cheek again and her eyelids flutter open. “Hey there.”

“Hi,” Lizzie murmurs lowly, creasing her eyebrows at the realization that he’s not in bed with her. “What’s up?”

“It’s snowing,” William says, gesturing to the window. Lizzie glances over her shoulder to check outside the window and sees the flakes slowly falling.

“How long do you think?” Lizzie asks when she returns her attention to him.

“I’d say a little after we went to sleep. The ground is completely covered,” William says, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“How long have you been awake?” Lizzie asks, grabbing his hand and kissing his palm.

“Twenty minutes,” William says, glancing at the clock. “Just enough time to set up an activity before we go on our little adventure and make a quick breakfast. Would you like to accompany me?"

“Where?” Lizzie asks, perking up a little.

“Somewhere outside so you need to dress warmly,” William says lightly and Lizzie narrows her eyes at him. “How much time do you need?”

“I assume jeans would be okay?” Lizzie asks and he nods. “Fifteen minutes.”

“Perfect,” William smiles, kissing her forehead. “See you downstairs.”

~~~~~~~~~

“Do you remember what I said if I fell off a horse?” Lizzie asks as William parks next to the stables. 

“You know I won’t let that happen,” William says, rubbing her thigh.

“I just want to be sure you remember what I said,” Lizzie says, giving him a stern look.

“You’d divorce me,” William says flatly. He takes her gloved hand and pulls back the material to kiss her wrist. “But you are in safe hands. I promise you.”

“Okay,” Lizzie says before they get out of the car. She readjusts her scarf and beanie as the snow keeps falling around her. William walks around and takes her hand, leading them to the stables. They meet up with Hamish and he gives them a tour of the place, introducing them to the horses behind each stall. Lizzie becomes taken with a small chestnut colored foal named Caramel. William watches as she feeds him carrots and he can see the tension in her shoulders slowly disappearing. He knows she’s nervous about riding a horse, considering what happened to her the last time. Hamish seems to know exactly how to treat Lizzie and it makes William happy.

After a while, Hamish brings out two horses so William and Lizzie can familiarize themselves. The hesitancy shows back up in Lizzie’s eyes and William catches it.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, Lizzie,” William says softly, taking her hand.

“No, I do,” Lizzie says, frowning. “I just don’t have the experience you do. These horses can probably smell my lack of it.”

“I have an idea. Hold on a moment,” William says, kissing her cheek before going over to talk to Hamish. After a few moments, Hamish nods and leads one horse back to their stall. William jogs back over to Lizzie with a smile on his face.

“Why is he putting one of the horses back? I said I would ride,” Lizzie says in confusion.

“Because I’m going to ride with you,” William says, taking her hand.

“Together?” Lizzie raises her eyebrows.

“Exactly,” William says. “Does that make you feel more comfortable?”

“It…it does actually,” Lizzie says. “Can the horse handle us both?”

“Hamish assures me that Cookies and Cream is one of their strongest horses,” William says and Lizzie snickers at the name. “Apparently the children have naming rights.”

“It fits,” Lizzie says as William leads her to the dapple gray horse. William talks to her as they slowly approach the mare, snow crunching under her shoes. The sound of his voice is taking away her nerves and it helps that he’s offered to ride with her. This is just another thing to add to the long list of reasons why she loves him. The horse whinnies as they approach her from the side and takes a couple steps forward. William holds out his hand for Cookies and Cream to smell him and he encourages Lizzie to do the same. They take a few moments familiarizing themselves with the magnificent horse and William quietly laughs as she nudges his shoulder.

“She likes you,” Lizzie says, cautiously brushing her hand down the horse’s neck.

“She likes you too,” William smiles at her, stroking the horse’s face.

“Right. She’s clearly flirting with you,” Lizzie says with a twinkle in her eyes. Cookies and Cream neighs right at that moment and William chuckles. “See? She’s admitting it.”

“She’s a very pretty girl,” William says. “But I prefer women of the two legged variety. Quite specifically the one wearing the wedding band matching mine.”

“That’s me,” Lizzie says with an adorable grin.

“Yes, it is,” William replies proudly. “Do you think you’re ready now?”

“Are you going to help tiny ole me get on?” Lizzie asks as he comes up behind her.

“I’m insuring we don’t get divorced,” William says. Hamish provides them with a small step stool to help them out and William thanks him before he heads towards the gate. William grabs her hips once she steps on the stool. “Ready? Try to get a little bounce in your step, put your foot in the stirrup and then swing your leg over when you get up.”

It takes Lizzie two tries to properly get her foot in the stirrup but William is lifting her up and she’s on the horse in a flash. She grabs hold of the horn on the saddle and looks down at him in surprise.

“Look at that. You didn’t fall!” William says.

“Thanks to you,” Lizzie says with a relieved sigh. William has an easier time getting on behind her, barely needing the stool for help. “Show off.”

“I simply have a height advantage," William says, scooting forward enough that her back is pressed against her his chest. “Now it’s my job to make sure you stay put on this horse.”

“Please do,” Lizzie says, glancing back at him. He smiles before reaching around her waist and grabbing the reins.

“If you don’t mind,” William says.

“Oh, I could get used to this,” Lizzie says playfully, snuggling further into him.

“I should have suggested this in the first place,” William says, kissing her temple. “Ready?”

“Ready,” Lizzie says. William gently tugs on the reins before clicking with his tongue and they’re starting off with a slow pace. Hamish waves them through the gate and closes it behind them.

Thankfully, it’s barely snowing as William leads them around the grounds of Pemberley but it’s still cold. Lizzie freely takes the opportunity to keep as close to her husband as possible, feeling his body heat even through his coat.

“Have I thanked you yet?” Lizzie says quietly after a while.

“For?” William asks, bringing his head forward so he can look at her.

“Convincing me to do this, being with me,” Lizzie says. “Showing me Pemberley in a different way.”

“There’s no need to thank me. I’ve never had the pleasure of seeing Pemberley covered in snow like this before,” William says. “I’m quite happy to be sharing this first with my wife.”

“It’s gorgeous,” Lizzie says, leaning into him. “The snow makes everything look so pristine.”

“I’m sorry we forgot the camera,” William says.

“I’m not. It’s something just for the two of us,” Lizzie says, turning her head and smiling at him.

“And Cookies and Cream,” William says, making Lizzie laugh.

“Yes. We mustn’t forget Cookies and Cream,” Lizzie says, gently patting her. Their horse grunts in response and they both chuckle. William kisses Lizzie’s cheek before he clicks his tongue, continuing on their exploratory path.        

It stops snowing completely once they’ve reached the water in front of Pemberley. The fountain has been turned off but the view before them is still magnificent. William stops and tells Lizzie a few stories about his last visit, including a funny one where he and Gigi partook in a friendly horse race. Soon, Lizzie points out it’s almost ten and they still have a day of exploration ahead of them. William maneuvers their horse to turn around and they start heading back to the stables.

“I can tell you’re holding back,” Lizzie says after a moment.

“What do you mean?” William asks.

“You want to go fast. You know what this horse is capable of,” Lizzie says.

“She’s young and certainly capable of more,” William says. “But I’ve got a job of keeping my wife on this horse and I don’t want to scare her.”

“What if I want to go faster?” Lizzie asks with nervous excitement in her voice. “Maybe I want you to show off for me.”

“You want me to show off?” William asks, quirking an eyebrow.

“I want to see what _you’re_ capable of,” Lizzie eggs him on.

“Are you sure?” William asks and she quickly nods. “Hold on tight, love. It’s going to get a bit bumpy.”

William pulls at the reins a little harder than before and squeezes his legs against the horse to go faster. Lizzie lets out a yelp of surprise as they take off immediately, galloping across the grounds of Pemberley. William seems in his element and his attention is evenly divided between driving the horse and keeping her steady. It’s even more thrilling than she expected-- to feel the true power of the horse moving under her and the biting cold in her face. The landscape is whipping by them and she swears the horse is gaining more speed. The stables are in the distance and Hamish is already waiting by the open gate for them. William easily slows them down as they trot through the gate before finally coming to a stop, giving the horse words of encouragement and patting her side. He swings his leg over the horse and jumps off as if it’s nothing before standing next to Lizzie with a big smile on his face.

“How was that?” William grins.

“Exhilarating,” Lizzie says breathlessly.

“I knew you would like it,” William says before holding out both his arms. “Let’s get you off.”

Lizzie carefully swings her leg over and takes her foot out of the stirrup as William assists her. She puts her hands on his shoulders as he grabs her and slowly lowers her to the ground. She lets out an exaggerated sigh of relief and he smiles in return.

“That was so much fun! I love you!” Lizzie says brightly. She throws her arms around him and stands on her toes to kiss him. William enthusiastically returns the kiss and wraps his arms tightly around her, lifting her off the ground. Neither of them notice Hamish holding back his smile and taking Cookies and Cream back to her stall.

~~~~~~~~

“Wait, Will! Aren’t we supposed to turn right?” Lizzie asks, checking the GPS directions to Cave Dale.

“There’s a small stop before we head there,” William says. “Do you mind?”

“If it’s worth it,” Lizzie jokes. “I wouldn’t want to miss anything on our Princess Bride adventure.”

“Pretty sure it is,” William says, holding back his smile. They’re less than fifteen minutes from Haddon Hall, where scenes from _The Princess Bride_ were filmed. He asked James for directions so he wouldn’t give away the surprise as soon as he put the address into the GPS.

“The English countryside is so beautiful,” Lizzie says, taking a picture as William drives. “It’s such a drastic change from Fregate but I really do love it.”

“I’m happy we made the decision to extend our honeymoon here,” William says, flashing a smile at her. “The only downside is layers.”

“You’re telling me,” Lizzie says. “I’m already missing you being shirtless most of the day.”

“Well,” William starts, the corner of his mouth quirking up. “It won’t be below freezing when we get home. I suppose I could do with less clothing.”

“There’s a catch,” Lizzie says, hearing the tone in his voice.

“I wouldn’t mind a reappearance of those bathing suits,” William says. “Or a few pieces of your…wordy lingerie.”

“Wordy lingerie,” Lizzie giggles under her breath. “You’ve got yourself a deal, mister. Besides, it will only help our re-christening project.”

“Have I told you how much I love being married to you?” William says, reaching over and squeezing her leg.

“It’s a mutual feeling,” Lizzie says, covering his hand with hers.

A comfortable silence fills the car as William continues driving. He knows they’re nearly there by a landmark James said to watch out for. After a moment, Haddon Hall appears from around the bend and he hears Lizzie gasp as he turns onto the private road.

“No way! What are we doing here?” Lizzie asks, staring out the window.

“We’re checking it out,” William says.

“But they’re closed to tourists right now. That’s what it said on the website when I found it,” Lizzie says, clearly baffled.

“It turns out that James and Helen are acquaintances with the family,” William replies, slowing down as the paved road turns to gravel. “He made a call and now we’re getting a private tour.”

“I…” Lizzie trails off. She’s truly speechless. This day is getting better and better and it’s still the morning. She’d kiss William squarely on the mouth if he wasn’t driving. Of course, she already gave into that impulse after their horseback ride. It was so thrilling and she was so happy to share that with her husband. This honeymoon is quickly becoming a series of happy surprises and they still have days to go. She stares in awe at him as he parks the car and turns it off. He glances at her and raises his eyebrows in expectation. “Who are you?”

William’s eyebrows flick up higher for a second before he smiles at her. “No one of consequence.”

The quote catches Lizzie off guard before she laughs, unbuckling her seatbelt before they exit the car. William comes around to her side and takes her hand.

“I must know,” Lizzie murmurs, leaning into his side.

“Get used to disappointment,” William murmurs back.

“’kay,” Lizzie says, smiling to herself.

~~~~~~~~

Lizzie and William meet with Edward Manners and his wife Cassandra, who both seem more than happy to be opening up the place for them. They are taken on a private tour of the castle, taking and posing for pictures whenever they can. Edward tells them everything he knows about the filming of _The Princess Bride_ in the castle, having been around during that time. Despite the courtyard looking completely different, and lacking the actual tower from the movie, Lizzie is enamored by it. They spend the rest of the morning in Haddon Hall, whispering quotes to each other whenever they’re not getting a history lesson. Lizzie and William thank them profusely as they leave, both even happier than before.

They decide to stop in Castleton for lunch before beginning the walking part of their adventure in the Peak District. William finds a small gift shop and the woman behind the counter gives them a detailed map of exactly where they need to go for their desired spots within the national park. After they’ve both had their fill of lunch, purchased a few souvenirs and water bottles for the small hike, they are on their way again. It’s not long before they’ve reached the end of the road. They bundle up in their warm coats before Lizzie helps William straighten out his beanie. Then they’re off and following the directions from the gift shop woman.

Lizzie can’t seem to contain her excitement when they come across the rock formations where Wesley fought Fezzik and gave him a choke hold until he passed out.

“We’ll never survive,” Lizzie says dramatically, looking ahead to see how much further they would have to go.

“Nonsense,” William plays along, adjusting her scarf. “You’re only saying that because no one ever has.”

“You’re my favorite,” Lizzie hums contently.

“You’re my favorite too,” William smiles down at her, framing her face with his glove covered hands. He kisses her softly and earns a beautiful smile from her when he pulls back. He takes a deep breath and turns around, crouching for her. “Hop on. Photo opportunity at its finest.”

“Ooh!” Lizzie exclaims, pulling out her camera. It takes some maneuvering but once she’s comfortably on his back, he grabs the camera and they take a few pictures in front of the largest rock formation. He slips the camera into his pocket and hooks his hands under her knees, adjusting her on his back. “Am I getting a ride?”

“We’ll see how long I last,” William says, glancing back to her.

William lasts until they reach the bottom of the small hill where the battle of wits took place. There’s no makeshift table out of rocks but Lizzie recognizes the general area. She only takes a couple of pictures. William knows she’s antsy to get to location of one of her favorite parts in the movie. Watching her get so excited over everything is making him excited and he’s thankful it’s not snowing. There’s only a few inches on the ground but it’s more than enough for their adventure.

“I hope you’re not planning to push me down this hill,” William says as they reach the top of the Secret Valley slopes of Cave Dale.

“Me? I would never,” Lizzie says, shaking her head.

“Because I would take you with me without a second thought,” William says with mischief in his eyes.

“You protect me when it comes to horseback riding but you’re willing to fling me over a cliff at a moment’s notice,” Lizzie says with a laugh, gently pushing him away. She peers down the steep hill, following the path below with her eyes. “I wonder if people have reenacted that scene since the movie came out. This is dangerous.”

“This?” William gestures down below them. He grabs her hand and pulls her towards him until she’s close enough that she has to arch her neck up to look at him. “This is true love – you think this happens every day?”

“Wow. Seriously points, William Darcy,” Lizzie says. “That was crazy smooth.”

“Practice,” William says, kissing her forehead.

After taking way too many pictures, including ones of them looking like they’re each about to fall down, they take the longer way to get down to the Secret Valley leading towards Cave Dale. The path is narrow and it winds through the uneven hillside. The wind picks up and the sun disappears behind clouds, making the temperature drop enough to make Lizzie burrow against William as they keep walking. Finally they reach the point in the valley below where they were above and Lizzie makes sure to document it thoroughly.

William whispers the famous lines uttered from this spot in her ear as he holds her close, his back to the wind. He gives her shivers but knows it’s not from the cold. It’s just the two of them for a few miles and neither seem to mind. They share a long and tender kiss, gasping for breath after a while.

It’s late in the afternoon when they return to their car and William realizes how little time they have to get back. James and Helen invited them to one last dinner before they headed off for the morning. They’ve given themselves no time to get home and change even though he knows how much Lizzie is aching for a hot shower.

They pull into Pemberley only a few minutes later than planned. It turns out that dinner is more informal than the night before so their attire fits right in. William and Lizzie spend most of dinner regaling events of the day and Lizzie continuously thanks them for setting up the visit to Haddon Hall. After a delicious dessert and promises of another shared recipe, William and Lizzie head back to Swiss Cottage.

~~~~~~~

“Oh my god. I needed that shower so badly,” Lizzie says, coming down the stairs in a fuzzy bathrobe. William has just finished setting up the fire and closes the grate, turning around and smiling at her choice wardrobe.

“Did you leave any hot water for me?” William asks, holding out his hand.

“You might get a minute or two,” Lizzie says, grinning as he pulls her towards him.

“How thoughtful,” William says, kissing her forehead as she brings her arms around his waist. “And here I was, working hard to get a fire started for my wife.”

“Best husband ever,” Lizzie says, dragging it out slowly. William slides his hands slowly down her back and playfully squeezes her butt. “Well, hello there.”

“Hello,” William smirks.

“Trying to figure out if I’m wearing anything underneath this?” Lizzie asks, waggling her eyebrows.

“Well now I will,” William laughs lowly, dipping down to kiss her. She giggles into his lips as he squeezes her butt again. “Damn this robe.”

“This robe is keeping me warm,” Lizzie murmurs.

“Not for long,” William hums, kissing the corners of her mouth before he untangles himself from her. “I’m going to take a shower. I intend to figure this mystery out.”

“Looking forward to it,” Lizzie grins. She smacks his butt as he walks away and he looks over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow at her. “I can touch too.”

“Yes you can,” William says before he disappears up the stairs.

She laughs before turning towards the fire. Could she love her husband any more than she already does? She glances at the rings on her finger, watching them shine in front of the fire. How many times in one day is too many to admit to herself that she’s incredibly happy? From the horseback riding to him taking her to the locations where their shared favorite movie was filmed. If she asked for it, he would gladly give it to her. He truly is the best thing to happen in her life.

She doesn’t know how much time has passed because the flames are so mesmerizing. She doesn’t even notice when William comes down the stairs until quiet music starts playing. Glancing behind her, she smiles when she sees him wearing a matching bathrobe.

“Hey beautiful,” William murmurs, coming up behind her and sliding his arms around her. “Did you miss me?”

“Nah,” Lizzie says lightly, leaning against him. “I was enjoying the fire.”

“The fire that I built,” William says, kissing the spot behind her ear.

“Mmmhmm,” Lizzie hums, arching her neck.

“You smell so good,” William says against her skin, kissing down the side of her neck.

“My shampoo,” Lizzie says softly.

“I know. It’s one of my favorite smells. Strawberry and a hint of melon,” William says, burying his nose in the crook of her shoulder. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you during my entire shower.”

“Spent the whole day with me and still on your mind,” Lizzie says lowly as he kisses back up her neck. He grabs her damp hair and pushes it to one side.

“Always,” William hums near her ear before gently nibbling on her lobe. He pulls at her robe until he exposes one shoulder, finding no bra strap. “One mystery solved.”

“Easiest one,” Lizzie whispers. She closes her eyes as he begins to explore every inch of her newly revealed skin with his lips. His kisses are soft and comforting at first, moving all across her shoulder. He takes his time with her so often and it’s something she loves about him. It makes her want to spend forever in bed, letting him touch her everywhere and easily bringing out her cries of passion. There’s confidence in his movements and his kisses. She knows she’s in good hands for the rest of her life. “Will…”

There’s something in the way Lizzie says his name that he loves, as if it’s the only way she can say how much she wants him. His soft kisses become more aggressive and turn into slow, open-mouthed kisses up her shoulder. He makes his way towards her neck and grips her arm to bring her against him. Her skin is soft under his lips and she sighs, tipping her head towards him. There’s a gasp of surprise as he gently bites her neck but she presses her butt into him and blood rushes to his groin.

“Again,” Lizzie utters. It’s so faint that he thinks he’s misheard her but then she repeats herself, louder and full of need. He grins against her neck before giving in, biting and kissing at her skin. She whimpers when he drags the tip of his tongue ever so slowly from her shoulder to the spot behind her ear. As he alternates between all three, she squirms against him and grabs at fistfuls of his robe. Her pulse is racing beneath his tongue and the craving for her lips is strong. He slides one hand up into her damp hair and spreads his fingers against the back of her head, persuading her to turn towards him. Her mouth is slightly parted and her eyes are glazed over, a look that instantly makes him harder. He flicks his tongue across her top lip to tease her for a few moments before finally kissing her.

Lizzie whimpers as he kisses her hard, delving his tongue in her mouth. He slides his hand down to the back of her neck and caresses her with his fingers. His other hand inches across her chest and under the material of her robe, cupping her breast. He circles her nipple with his thumb and her body jerks against his before she breaks away with a moan. He returns to kissing and biting at her neck as he rolls her nipple between his fingers. The sounds coming from her are like a breath of fresh air. They’re simultaneously squeezing his heart and sending blood directly south, making him throb for her. She keeps pushing into him and using her only advantage in this position against him.

Lizzie grabs for the knot in her robe and fumbles to untie it, moaning and giving up as William captures her earlobe with his teeth and sucks on it. He pulls his hand out of her robe and she whimpers from the loss of contact. He brings both hands around her waist to the knot and tugs until it loosens before he starts to pull it open.

“Another mystery solved,” William murmurs near her ear, his voice deep and husky. She’s wearing nothing underneath and he watches as the goosebumps rise on her skin from the sound of his voice. That subtle reaction affects him more than anything and the urge to be inside her is overwhelming. He slides his hand along her skin, past her stomach and down between her legs. Lizzie moans and her head drops against his shoulder as he brushes his fingers along her sex. He wraps his other arm around her waist and holds her up as he strokes her, dipping two fingers inside her. He feels her sag slightly against him and she rocks against his palm, her breath quickening as she loses herself in his touch. She reaches up behind her and threads her fingers through his hair, holding on tight. He groans when she rises up on her toes and grinds her ass into his arousal.

“I want you so much, Lizzie. So much,” William growls, burying his nose in her hair. “Do you?”

Lizzie whimpers, seemingly incapable of responding. He grins and licks her ear from bottom to top, whispering for an answer. Her robe falls further down her arm and exposing more of her body, leaving it hanging on her other arm. William crooks his fingers inside her and she cries out, her nails digging deeper into his scalp.

“Lizzie,” William whispers. “What do you want?”

“I…oh god!” Lizzie’s eyes flutter shut as he swipes repeatedly against her sweet spot. William supports her weight as her climax hits her hard, her legs shaking as pleasure courses through her. It takes her a few moments to catch her breath and she releases her grip of his hair, dropping her arm to her side. She lets the robe slide off and fall to the ground and there’s a distinct whimper as he pulls his fingers out of her. “I want you…I want you so badly.”

“Tell me how. Tell me how you want me,” William says. She looks over her shoulder at him and her blue eyes are nearly indigo. A thrill goes through his veins knowing that desire and want is all for him.

“Any way I want?” Lizzie asks, a bit breathily.

“Whatever you want. Always,” William replies, his gaze piercing. A smile spreads slowly across her face.

“Take off your robe,” Lizzie says softly, over her shoulder. William smirks and takes a small step back, already missing the feel of her body against him. He unties the knot and takes off the robe that’s done nothing to hide his own need for her. She turns around and eyes his naked body, licking her lips when her gaze pauses at his arousal. She takes a step forward to close the distance once more and he’s pressed against her belly, her soft skin making him twitch for her. William dips his head and kisses her temple out of habit and she closes her eyes for a moment, faintly smiling. Her hands skim up his chest and it’s like she’s burning him, making his blood boil only for her. It’s driving him crazy. She’s driving him crazy and he loves every second of it. He loves that she has the power to make him feel so frazzled after all this time. She slides her hands up to his neck and gently tugs him down to kiss him. He hums into her mouth and wraps his arms around her, lifting her onto her toes as he returns the passionate kiss. After what seems like a lifetime, they break away for air. William rests his forehead against hers and they share a grin.

“You still haven’t answered me,” William reminds her and her grin softens to a sweet smile.

“This morning, when we went horseback riding together, I loved how you felt against me,” Lizzie starts, her voice soft. Her fingers trickle down his lean chest and he sighs as she traces the grooves of his muscles. “I love it any time you’re pressed against me, holding me, supporting me.”

William raises an eyebrow and brings his hands to her hips, gently turning her around. He pulls her against him and leans down, close to her ear and whispering. “You like this?”

“Yes,” Lizzie breathes.

“You want this?” William asks, his lips brushing along her earlobe. “You want me like this?”

“Desperately,” Lizzie admits. A growl starts deep in his chest and settles in his throat. His hands glide to her waist and his fingers dig into her skin as he nudges her down. She smiles over her shoulder at him and he kisses her softly as they lower themselves on their knees, silently thankful for the plush rug beneath them. William breaks off the kiss and presses his lips to her shoulder before reaching beside him for a pillow from the nearest chair. Lizzie leans forward until she’s resting on her elbows and lying on her stomach, watching William’s movements behind her. He returns his gaze to her and he exhales, sitting back on his knees and dropping the pillow at his side.

“You look fucking gorgeous,” William says bluntly.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying the view,” Lizzie says sensually. “Now get over here before I have to beg.”

“Oh, but I love it when you beg,” William grins, wrapping his fingers around her ankles. He spreads her legs apart to make enough room for him and the look in her eyes is positively wanton. His patience is paper thin now. She lifts up her hips and he slides the pillow under them, giving her lift and making her more comfortable. He bends down and kisses the small of her back before kissing his way up. He positions his body until his chest is pressed against her back and holds himself up on his forearms. She spreads her legs a little wider and pushes against him when she feels him poised against her entrance. He leans in close to her ear and whispers. “And you love it when I beg.”

“Like music to my ears,” Lizzie says lowly, turning her head to look at him. She rubs herself against him and smirks when he groans a little. “Will it end your torture if I do?”

“Not just torture for you,” William says deeply, brushing his fingers along her arm. Lizzie presses into him more and her eyes lock on his lips.

“Pretty please,” Lizzie grins. “With you on top.”

“Naughty,” William rumbles. He captures her lips and kisses her roughly, their lips moving against each other frantically. No longer able to resist her any longer, he enters her with one long thrust and Lizzie breaks off their kiss with a moan. He pulls out slowly until only his tip remains and she wriggles beneath him before he finally slides back in, his breath catching at how good she feels. She whimpers the deeper he goes and she rests her forehead on the rug, stretching her arms out before her. It’s a beautiful sight to see her laid out before him like this, sighing and moaning for more of him. He thrusts slowly into her and presses more of his body weight against her as he brushes his hands up her arms, locking his fingers between hers. He can feel the strain in her arms as she pushes on the floor, rocking her hips into him every so often. Kissing all across her shoulder and up her neck, he can sense her body temperature rising on his lips. She squeezes her eyes shut and bites down on her bottom lip and she tenses beneath him, letting out a strangled moan and squeezing his fingers. William groans as the familiar pulse of her orgasm surrounds him and he slows down his thrusts a fraction.

“Oh god. Keep going!” Lizzie gasps, shuddering beneath him. William lets go of her hands and pushes himself up a bit. He moves his legs to outside hers and she brings hers together without breaking contact, both of them groaning in surprise at the snugness. He’s able to thrust even deeper into her and Lizzie’s digging her nails into the rug, whimpering and gasping in delight. He’s quickly realizing another benefit of this position as she moans in bliss beneath him and it’s that their angle is hitting that perfect sweet spot of Lizzie’s.

William covers her body with his own once more, bringing a hand up and tilting her face towards him. He kisses her with a slowness that matches their new rhythm. She reaches for him and wraps her hand around the back of his neck, not wanting to break their kiss. He groans as she bites down on his lip as he hits her G spot once more. Her shudders are not as powerful as before but it’s heaven for William, loving the way his wife looks as pleasure courses through her. He slides his other hand beneath her and rubs her clit in slow circles and he moans when she digs her nails into his neck. He’s throbbing so much and he’s desperate to bring her over once more before he does. His desire is deep and he drags his tongue across her salty skin, licking drops of sweat from her shoulder. She pushes back into him and he thrusts faster, using more pressure with his fingers and his strokes going deeper. She clenches around him and there’s no way he can hold on any more. He grunts out her name and bites into her shoulder as he finds his intense release, surging his hips into her. She cries out seconds after him and they’re rocking their sweat-covered bodies with each other from each wave of ecstasy.

Their movements slow down and he kisses the bite mark on her shoulder before pulling out of her and rolling over onto his back, next to Lizzie. She pulls the pillow out from under her and gives it to William to rest his head on, both of them smiling goofily at each other as she slinks next to him. The fire has died down a bit but it still is crackling beside them, neither of them needing it with their overheated bodies.

“I feel like Jell-O,” Lizzie mumbles, resting her head on her folded arms. “We’re trying that again.”

“Now? I need a few minutes to recover,” William says.

“Definitely not tonight,” Lizzie laughs softly. “You’ve exceeded yourself, once again. I love having a generous husband.”

“It’s purely selfish,” William says, rolling onto his side. He starts tracing his fingers across the warm skin of her back. “I love the way you look when you orgasm.”

“Well that explains everything,” Lizzie smiles. “Keep being selfish, all you want.”

“I will then,” William grins. He leans in and kisses her softly, lingering close to her face. “Do you want to move or stay here?”

“I like it right here with you. The fire helps,” Lizzie murmurs. William moves and grabs a blanket off the couch. He lies back down and puts the pillow behind his head. Lizzie finds enough energy to scoot over and cuddle with him, resting her head on his shoulder and throwing her leg between his. He drapes the blanket haphazardly over them and wraps an arm around her.

“Am I going to lose you soon?” William asks, noting her heavy lidded eyes.

“Hopefully not,” Lizzie hums, brushing her fingers across one spot on his chest. “But I can’t make any promises.”

“Talk to me,” William says warmly. “About anything.”

It’s a long time before Lizzie replies and she exhales, bringing her gaze from the fire back to him. “What time are we leaving tomorrow?”

“Any time you want,” William says. “Besides breakfast with James and Helen, there are no plans other than to get to London. Why?”

“I was looking at a map earlier,” Lizzie says. “And I realized we didn’t pick a particularly interesting route. It was just the fastest way to London.”

“The English countryside is interesting,” William says, his lips quirking up. “But go on.”

“I thought maybe we could take a detour,” Lizzie says.

“Where to?” William asks.

“Stratford-upon-Avon,” Lizzie says. “The route stays the same up until a point and we can get to London from Stratford. Besides, we have the GPS so we don’t get lost.”

“Shakespeare’s birthplace. Can’t believe I didn’t think of that,” William says. “Of course. Considering my wife is steeped in his works, it would be a shame to miss that.”

Lizzie’s smile is infectious. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” William smiles at her.

“It’s a good thing we didn’t make any plans for tomorrow,” Lizzie says, staring back at the fire.

“Yep. No plans,” William says in his most nonchalant voice. “Very good thing.”

 

* * *

 

 _Thursday, February 26th_  

After an amazing breakfast and some lengthy goodbyes with promises of staying in touch, Lizzie and William are on the road just before eight. The GPS tells them it will take a little over two hours to get to their first destination.

“I want to say right now that I don’t need to see every single square inch of Stratford,” Lizzie says. “Just the important things like Shakespeare’s house and Anne Hathaway’s place. Ooh and Hall’s Croft! Oh and Nash’s place!”

“What about the Royal Shakespeare theatre?” William asks with amusement in his voice.

“We _can’t_ skip that!” Lizzie says, smacking her hands on her thighs. “Do you think they’re showing any plays? I’m sure they’re all later tonight. That’s fine. I just want to see the place. I wonder where we could eat in Stratford. I mean, we’re going to get there before lunch. Maybe we can skip one of the other places? I don’t want to spend _all_ day there. We’ve been getting everywhere so late.”

“Lizzie! We’re not in a hurry,” William says, reaching over to squeeze her hand. “We can check in at any time. It’s fine. Whatever you want to do.”

“Sorry,” Lizzie says, smiling sheepishly at him. “I can totally hear Lydia now. I’m completely geeking out over something lame as she would say. On our honeymoon, no less.”

“Would it make you feel better if I was geeking out too? Seeing how excited you are makes me excited,” William says. “I’ve been to London and Pemberley a number of times but never Stratford.”

“It makes me really happy when I can share a first with you,” Lizzie says.

“Me too,” William says, picking up her hand and kissing her palm. 

~~~~~~~~

When William and Lizzie arrive in Stratford, they head straight to the visitor’s information centre to pick up a guide. After finding out Nash’s House is closed, they’re recommended Harvard House, an Elizabethan town house. It turns out that rest of the places Lizzie wants to see are within a few minutes of each other with Anne Hathaway’s cottage being furthest away, located in the village of Shottery.

It’s a sunny but chilly day so they bundle up when they arrive at the cottage. William steals the camera from her bag and declares he’s in charge of pictures for the day, hoping to catch a few candid moments of Lizzie in her element. He makes her stand in front of the thatched roof cottage and she poses for him, her bright smile lighting up the whole picture. They meet with a tour guide waiting in the garden and they’re lucky enough to be the only two around. He leads them through the working rooms on the first floor, giving them a history lesson of each room. The floors are somewhat uneven but William has a good grip of Lizzie’s hand, especially after the first time she trips. The doorways are low enough that William has to duck and Lizzie snickers every time. Their last stop in the cottage displays Shakespeare’s Chair, with his coat of arms carved into it. The tour guide happily takes a picture of the two of them outside the cottage just before they leave and they’re on to their next stop.

“If we lived in the Elizabethan age, I would have loved to live here,” Lizzie says as they tour Harvard House. “But I’m sure your family would have been able to afford far more.”

“Like Pemberley,” William jokes.

“Let’s just say your family wasn’t as…well endowed,” Lizzie says. He raises an eyebrow and she nudges into his shoulder. “Quit it. Say you were of the Gentry class instead of Noble class.”

“Am I a Duke?” William asks with a mischievous smile.

“Noo, that’s Noble class! Now you’re Gentry,” Lizzie huffs. A couple snickers behind them as they walk into the next room.

“So I still don’t have to lift a finger,” William says and she narrows her eyes at him.

“Right. Meanwhile, I’m probably in the Yeomanry class where I’m teetering between okay and not so good,” Lizzie says.

“More like Merchant class. Don’t sell yourself short,” William says.

“Okay, Merchant,” Lizzie says before pausing. “Where was I going with this?”

“You were trying to figure out a way we could live here,” William says. “What I want to know is how we fell in love.”

“Maybe I caught your eye while you sat on your ass doing nothing except watch others work on your land,” Lizzie says sarcastically.

“I surely would have been intrigued if you talked _that_ way, miss sassy pants,” William laughs.

“If you think about us in every timeline, I probably intrigued you with my sassy mouth always,” Lizzie says as they exit the house.

“I have no doubt,” William replies, looking both ways before they cross the street and head back to their car. “Let’s get a bite to eat. I saw a restaurant not too far from the theatre and we can check that out after.”

~~~~~~~~

On their way out of the restaurant, Lizzie spots a flyer for upcoming performances at the Royal Shakespeare Theatre.

“There’s a showing of _Love’s Labour’s Won_ in thirty minutes!” Lizzie gasps.

“Do you mean Lost?” William asks, squinting at the flyer.

“No, it’s Won,” Lizzie says, pointing it out. “It’s just another title for _Much Ado about Nothing_.”

“It says it’s a modern retelling,” William says before smiling at her. “Like what you’re doing. It’s fate! We should go check it out.”

“There’s no way, Will. A play by the Royal Shakespeare Company? It’s going to be sold out!” Lizzie says.

“There’s no harm in checking. Come on,” William says, grabbing her hand and pulling her along. As they walk towards the theater, Lizzie’s hopes slowly dwindle and then she overhears one person passing by say on their phone that they couldn’t get tickets.

“Will, please. It’s sold out,” Lizzie says as they reach the box office. “Let’s just go see Shakespeare’s birthplace.”

“One minute. Wait here,” William says, letting go of her hand and walking towards the ticket booth. Lizzie turns around and groans, not wanting to watch him get turned down. There’s even a sign saying the performance is sold out. A few moments later, she feels a tap on her shoulder and she turns around to see William smiling and holding two tickets. She yelps in excitement and throws her arms around his neck, kissing him square on the mouth. William’s arms go around her waist and he lifts her up, happily returning the kiss.

“How?!” Lizzie asks when her feet are back on the ground.

“I bought them two months ago,” William says. The look on Lizzie’s face is completely priceless and she grabs the tickets from his hands to inspect them.

“Huh? I don’t understand,” Lizzie says.

“Surprise,” William says with a smug grin.

“We didn’t even have plans to go here. How did you even know I would suggest this?” Lizzie asks.

“Honestly, I was hoping you’d figure it out sooner than yesterday that we would be passing Stratford-upon-Avon. It doesn’t really matter. I was doing a little research at work a couple months back and stumbled across RSC’s theatre season. This lined up perfectly so I bought tickets and had them held at the box office,” William says. “If you hadn’t suggested it, I would have this morning. I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist Shakespeare.”

“How did you get so freakin’ clever?” Lizzie asks, her voice filled with awe.

“Ever since I fell in love with my wife and she brought out a new side of me,” William says warmly before offering his elbow. “Shall we?”

“We shall,” Lizzie says, hooking their arms together.

~~~~~~~~

Lizzie couldn’t be in a better mood if it was possible. After seeing one of the funniest plays she’s seen in forever with her husband by her side, she learns that he set it up for them to go backstage and meet the company.

“You know you’re going to get seriously lucky when we get to the hotel, right?” Lizzie whispers as they make their way to the stage.

“Well then. Let’s just skip the rest of our plans and go right now,” William says playfully, making Lizzie laugh.

“No way, mister. We still have places I want to see,” Lizzie says, squeezing his hand.

Once they’re let in backstage, there’s a flurry of activity with everybody introducing themselves to the couple. Lizzie quickly learns that most of them already know her, in a way.

“Adrian, our director, encouraged us to look for other modern Shakespeare retellings,” one of them says.

“And Candace came across your Romeo and Juliet series,” another continues.

“We all watched it and now we’re simply dying to see the rest. Modern and original. There’s nothing like it,” Candace finishes.

“That’s amazing!” Lizzie says. Her face is starting to hurt from smiling so much but she doesn’t want to stop. She can feel William’s eyes on her and she could bet a million dollars that the look on his face is pride. “I can’t believe RSC watches my web series.”

“It’s top notch. It really helped get some of these blokes into character,” Adrian says.

Time quickly passes as Lizzie and William talk with the company, hearing stories from behind the scenes and how they evolved over the years. Soon, they’re being invited to an early dinner at The Dirty Duck and it’s too hard to resist, knowing this was a once in a lifetime chance.

William and Lizzie leave the company with promises to meet them in a few hours and they head straight to Shakespeare’s birthplace. Lizzie could easily spend longer there, listening to tour guides talk about his life and what it was like to live then. William occasionally leans down close to her ear and whispers a random line from Shakespeare, earning a smile from her every time. At the end of the tour, Lizzie buys some cookies that look like Shakespeare and William buys her a rubber duck that says ‘to quack or not to quack’. Her laugh alone is worth the purchase.

“You have an incredibly happy wife on your hands, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie says as they’re finally exiting the famed destination.

“I’m incredibly happy too,” William says, linking their hands together. They don’t need to be at the restaurant for a while so they’ve decided to take a leisurely stroll in the surrounding area.

“You’re just saying that because you got me to blush with that last quote,” Lizzie says, bumping into his shoulder. “You’re dirty.”

“I didn’t write it,” William muses. “Besides, it attests to how intelligent you really are.”

“Because I can understand Shakespeare,” Lizzie deadpans.

“Yep,” William grins. “I’m sure your viewers would find it quite helpful if you started breaking down Shakespeare’s sonnets in bonus videos.”

“That’s actually not a bad idea, Will,” Lizzie says. “Maybe I’ll even run it by my creative team and have it included in the Friday videos. Any other ideas you want to give me? I will appreciate anything you have to offer.”

“I will stop your mouth,” William says, quoting _Much Ado About Nothing_.

“I dare you,” Lizzie says, narrowing her eyes up at him. William looks to the left and to the right before pulling her off the sidewalk into a little alcove by the side of a building. She giggles as he lets go of her hand and slides his arm around her waist, tugging her against him. He dips down and kisses her tenderly as she slides her arms up his chest, grabbing fistfuls of his coat as she stands on her toes. She hums against his lips and he pulls her in closer as he kisses her skillfully and languorously. The smile she fights to keep at bay finally breaks through and he ends the kiss, inching away. “You have witchcraft in your lips.”

“Well played, Mrs. Darcy,” William murmurs, smiling at her.

“Thank you, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie grins, letting go of his coat and straightening it out. “This is a rare time you can get away with that.”

“You mean I won’t be able to kiss you to stop any future feuds?” William asks, playfully pouting.

“I’d rather think of them as passionate debates,” Lizzie says. “And no. I know you’re capable of far better arguments.”    

“As are you, considering that’s one of the strengths that attracted me to you in the first place,” William says before quoting. “Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind.”

“You’re going to run out of appropriate quotes soon,” Lizzie says cheekily. He laughs before taking her hand and leading her to a bench close to the restaurant and across from the River Avon. William drapes his arm over her shoulder and she scoots in close, resting her head against him and smiling as he kisses the crown of her head. They sit there in comfortable silence and watch boats occasionally pass by.

“Will,” Lizzie murmurs after a long time, lifting her head to look at him.

“Hmm?” William replies.

“Thank you for today. It’s been fantastic. The weather, the sights, the surprise play,” Lizzie says. “All even better being with you.”

William looks at her lovingly and kisses her forehead before quoting. “I would not wish any companion in the world but you.”

“Now you’re sounding a bit like a verbose acquaintance of ours,” Lizzie teases.

“Am I?” William chuckles. “That’s no good.”

“Come on, try again,” Lizzie says, turning her body towards him. “Give me your best line.”

“My best?” William asks, quirking an eyebrow. “Are you challenging me?”

“Mmmhmm. The only rules are nothing from Romeo and Juliet or Sonnet 18,” Lizzie says, flashing him a cheesy grin.

“Give me a minute,” William says and Lizzie chuckles.

“Time your time,” Lizzie says. She watches as the crinkles form on William’s forehead while he tries to find the right lines. She reaches up and brushes her thumb across it to help him relax. He smiles and takes her hand, kissing her palm before letting it go.

“I’ve figured it out,” William says. “Ready?”

“Absolutely,” Lizzie nods. He clears his throat and she giggles at how he straightens out his posture. He quirks an eyebrow at her and she presses her lips together. She pretends to zip them up and throws away an invisible key before gesturing for him to continue.

“ _Those lips that Love’s own hand did make, breathed forth the sound that said ‘I hate’_ ,” William begins reciting. Lizzie’s brows crease but he smiles and continues. “ _To me that languished for her sake. But when she saw my woeful state, straight in her heart did mercy come._ ”

William pauses and takes her hand from her lap. He turns it over and brushes his thumb across her wrist, watching as Lizzie’s crease lines begin to fade.

“ _Chiding that tongue that ever sweet was used in giving gentle doom. And taught it thus anew to greet; ‘I hate’ she altered with an end, that followed it as gentle day_ ,” William says, his voice becoming softer. “ _Doth follow night, who like a fiend from heaven to hell is flown away. ‘I hate’, from hate away she threw, and saved my life, saying ‘not you’_.”

Lizzie sits there quietly for a moment and he knows she’s trying to figure out what to say. She takes a deep breath and pulls him in for a hug, smiling as William wraps his arms tightly around her. She whispers ‘I love you’ near his ear and he whispers it back, sending shivers down her spine. She pulls back and kisses him gently. As she presses her forehead to his, he reaches up and caresses her cheek. “It’s incredible how well that sonnet fits us.”

“I know a few others that might also fit,” William says warmly.

“No more,” Lizzie shakes her head. “I’d rather hear your own words for the rest of this honeymoon.”

“I can easily do that,” William says. He hears their names being called and they both turn to see a few people from the Royal Shakespeare Company standing by the restaurant doors. Lizzie waves and smiles at them before they walk in. “Ready, Mrs. Darcy?”

“Always, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie says as they both get up from the bench. William slides an arm around her waist and kisses her softly, both of them smiling as they head inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter of their honeymoon is left! What will these two be up to in London? Only time will tell!
> 
> Thanks to Sarah for all her help and letting me bounce ideas off her. Thanks to Teresa for betaing all 49 pages of this sucker.  
> Also thanks to Katie for helping me find a particular outfit. Lastly, thanks to Maggie for happening to be going to Stratford-Upon-Avon at the same time I was writing about it and reporting back details for me :)
> 
> Extras will be posted on the dizzieslearningcurve tumblr.


	55. From London, With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and William spend the last days of their honeymoon in style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end of their honeymoon! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

_Friday, February 27th (cont.)_

When Lizzie and William finally leave Stratford, it’s nearly seven. They get into London a couple hours later and drop off their car at the rental agency. A cab takes them the rest of the way and they pull up in front of their hotel, 45 Park Lane. They are immediately greeted by a bell boy, who takes their luggage into the hotel. William pays the cabbie and takes Lizzie’s hand as they walk inside, both smiling at the doorman who opens the entrance for them.

“This place is _gorgeous_ ,” Lizzie whispers to William as they walk through the lavish lobby and towards the reception desk. “You’ve stayed here before?”

“We used to stay at the Dorchester right across the street,” William says. “Then they opened this hotel about four years ago and we’ve stayed here ever since.”

“More amenities?” Lizzie teases.

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” William grins. “And you’re about to find out.”

They reach the reception desk and an older gentleman with Niles on his nametag greets them.

“Mr. Darcy, welcome back,” Niles says as William hands over his credit card. “And welcome, Mrs. Darcy. May I offer my congratulations on your recent nuptials.”

“Thank you,” Lizzie beams and William squeezes her hand.

“I see you’ve upgraded your usual executive suite to the Penthouse suite for five nights. Excellent choice,” Niles says. He beckons over a tall, older man with gray hair in a slim black suit. “This is Ethan. He will be your host for the duration of your stay.”

“Whatever you may need. Tickets to a play or reservations to the restaurant of your choice or recommendations on the sights,” Ethan says. “I am here for you. I understand that this is your first stay with us, Mrs. Darcy?”

“It is,” Lizzie nods, William noticing her cheeks brightening.

“I will gladly show you around before we head up to your room so you’ll know your way around. Your bags are already on the way up,” Ethan says.

“As guests of our Penthouse suite,” Niles says, handing William back his card and two keys to their room. “You have access to our Roll Royce Wraith. Let Ethan know whenever you’d like to test it out. We hope you have a pleasant stay.”

“Thank you,” William says, his eyes widening slightly. Ethan gestures for the couple to follow him and Lizzie nudges William’s shoulder, mouthing ‘A car?’ to him. He rubs his fingers together to let her know that it’s very pricey.

Ethan takes them around the first floor of the hotel, showing them the small library and media room available to guests. He walks them past the restaurant CUT and highly recommends having at least one meal there. Once he shows them the gorgeous but quiet bar, he leads them to the elevators.

“Each floor is accessible by key only,” Ethan says as they walk inside. He presses the ninth floor button and William pulls out two keys, handing one to Lizzie. She tucks it into her coat pocket and William slips the key in the keyhole below the elevator buttons, watching it light up in green. Ethan opens the door as the lock unclicks and holds it for the two of them.

“One moment. Bit of a tradition wherever we’ve been staying,” William says, turning to Lizzie. He scoops her up in his arms and Ethan smiles at the sweet gesture as William carries her over the threshold. Ethan lets the door close behind them and William puts Lizzie back down, quickly kissing her temple. They pass a small marble bathroom as they walk down the hallway before they stop by the cloakroom to hang up their coats. A bar sits snugly in the wall and is complete with an espresso machine, along with complimentary water and juice. Ethan leads them toward the living room but stops to show them a control panel.

“Everything works remotely from this,” Ethan says, pressing on the screen. “You’re able to control the lights and switches as well as the blinds and televisions. The phones also have this feature and you’re able to contact me as well. There’s one in every room.”

“Holy shit,” Lizzie mumbles under her breath. William is the only one who catches it and snorts, successfully hiding it as a cough.

Ethan brings them into a huge living room with more furniture than two people need. Huge plush plaid chairs are scattered around the room along with two different couches. The curtains are pulled to reveal the wrap-around terrace and London skyline. To the right of the living room is the oval dining room, offering a view of the London Eye. William feels Lizzie squeeze his hand out of excitement and he smiles at her. A television bigger than Lizzie has ever seen sits on the wall and Ethan continues to boast about the room’s features.

“We have state of the art Bang & Olufsen televisions in the living room and bedroom,” Ethan says, picking up the remote.

“What’s special about them?” Lizzie asks William.

“It automatically adjusts color balance by the ambient light,” William says. “And wherever you sit, the television moves in that direction.”

“Shut up,” Lizzie’s eyes widen. Ethan chuckles and turns on the television to give her a demonstration. Speakers drop down from behind the television and rotates in their direction. “That is _crazy_!”

“There’s also a built-in television in your mirror in the bathroom,” Ethan adds. “Will you be needing anything for the rest of the evening?”

“Nothing for tonight,” William says, glancing to Lizzie.

“We were hoping to go out tomorrow but have nothing planned. Would you recommend anything?” Lizzie asks.

 “Would you prefer a musical or a play?” Ethan asks. “ _Man and Superman_ has been receiving rave reviews, especially for Mr. Fiennes.”

“Mr. Fiennes,” Lizzie furrows her brows. “As in Ralph Fiennes, the actor?”

“Yes, Mrs. Darcy,” Ethan replies and Lizzie looks to William with excitement. “Would you like me to get you some tickets?”

“I think my wife and I would love that,” William says.

“Very well,” Ethan nods. “You know how to reach me. I’ll be leaving you for the evening.”

“Thank you!” Lizzie says as he walks back down the hallway and disappears through the door. “A play with Voldemort himself? Lydia’s going to be so jealous!”

“Gigi will be too,” William chuckles.

“We’re going to have to go to King’s Cross at some point. She demanded a picture of the fake entrance of platform 9 and 3/4.” Lizzie says.

“I think that’s doable. We have the time,” William says, pulling her gently towards him. Lizzie smiles up at him before he kisses her tenderly on the lips. “Do you want to check out the rest of this place?”

“I think the right answer would be ‘duh’,” Lizzie says. She pulls off her shoes and William grins, knowing exactly where she’s headed. She walks through the living room and down a different hallway, finding another small mini bar. She opens the door to find the master bedroom suite, spacious in size even with the king size bed, couch and two leather chairs. Lizzie immediately hops up on the bed and jumps on it, grinning at William when he comes in.

“How does the bed fare?” William asks, slipping his hand in his pockets.

“It’s really soft,” Lizzie says, bouncing a few more times. “This place is insane, Will.”

“I’ve never been in this suite and I figured our honeymoon deserved the top floor,” William says, checking out their view of Hyde Park. He turns back to Lizzie and she stops bouncing. Offering his hands, she gladly takes them and he helps her off the bed. She gives him a kiss and heads towards the bathroom, walking into a large dressing room first.

“Will! This bathroom is insane!” Lizzie exclaims as she walks into it. A large mirror sits over double vanity marble sinks and two fluffy white robes are hung up across the wall. She glances behind her to see a freestanding marble tub and William steps in to check it out. “This tub could fit two of you and there would still be room for me.”

“That is a fantasy that we cannot fulfill,” William quips.

“As lovely as two of you sound, I’m one hundred percent satisfied with one of you,” Lizzie says. He grabs a blue rubber ducky with the hotel logo that sits on the edge of the sink and she chuckles when it squeaks. “Nice touch.”

A shower with floor to ceiling glass walls sits to the left of the vanities, complete with a marble bench. She opens the glass door and notices three different shower heads, including one overhead. “I think this shower could fit ten people.”

“Or your old kitchen,” William grins.

“My kitchen couldn’t fit _five_ people,” Lizzie deadpans, closing the door behind her. William laughs and follows her back out to the bedroom before grabbing her hand.

“Come on. I know you want to check out the terrace,” William says. He leads her down the hallway and back into the living room, unlocking the door and sliding it open. They walk around their wrap-around terrace, taking in the views of the city. There’s a table and chairs to the left of them and two more chairs are available just feet away from that, giving them an amazing view of Hyde Park. Lizzie tugs on his hand and they walk back around the corner to look at the lit up London skyline. William keeps his gaze on Lizzie, watching her as she soaks it all in. She leans against the stone wall and he stands behind her, framing her with his body. Lizzie smiles back at him and he kisses her cheek before resting his chin on her shoulder.

“This is perfect,” Lizzie says softly. “It’s the best way to spend the last days of our honeymoon.”

“And there’s so much for us to do,” William says. “Whatever you want to see, we’ll see.”

“You get a say in this too, mister,” Lizzie says, giving him a pointed look. “I doubt you’ve done all of the touristy things when you’ve been here.”

“True,” William says. “I want…to take a ride on the London Eye with you.”

“That’s a good start,” Lizzie smiles. “How will we get there? By tube? Cab? A fancy car our hotel is providing? What is the Rolls Royce…Wrath?”

“Wraith,” William chuckles. “It’s a Rolls Royce that practically drives itself, is the fastest car the company has ever made and is more expensive than you can imagine.”

“Sounds like a car for James Bond,” Lizzie muses.

“And his Bond girl,” William waggles his eyebrows and kisses behind her ear.

“Now I kind of want to test it out. Think you can slip in the passenger seat once?” Lizzie asks playfully, arching her neck as he kisses down to her shoulder.

“Seeing you handle that kind of power? Better make it a short test drive or we might just get a repeat of our parking garage tryst,” William says lowly, his warm breath skating across her skin.

“Sounds promising,” Lizzie murmurs, sighing as he drags his lips back up to her ear. “Want to go out for a drive now?”

“Do you?” William asks, capturing her earlobe between his teeth.

“I most definitely want to stay in,” Lizzie breathes.

 

* * *

 

 _Saturday, February 28th_  

“Will,” Lizzie whispers. She stands by his side of the bed and takes in the sight below her. William is lying on his stomach with the sheets pooling at his waist, showing off his lean back muscles and his recent tan. She reaches down and brushes her knuckles across his scruff. “What would you like for breakfast?”

“Mmmm,” William mumbles and shifts, the sheets revealing a bit more of his naked frame. Lizzie holds back her smile and kneels down to get closer to him. He slowly opens his eyes and lazily smiles, catching a glimpse of her wearing a shirt of his beneath her robe. “Come back to bed, Mrs. Darcy.”

“Breakfast, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie says. “Your wife needs food. You tired her out. Maybe _after_ …”

“In that case,” William says, his voice still a bit rough. “I’ll have their standard breakfast.”

“Coffee or tea?” Lizzie asks.

“Or you?” William asks.

“You think you’re so cute,” Lizzie muses.

“You’ve told me so yourself,” William says cheekily before she gives him a pointed look. “When in London.”

“Tea it is,” Lizzie says, ruffling his hair before she starts to walk away.

~~~~~~~~

“Hey handsome,” Lizzie says, sticking her head in the bedroom. “Food is here. Get up and get dressed, lazy bones.”

“I have to do both?” William asks playfully. He rolls over onto his back and sits up, swinging his legs over the bed and putting his feet on the ground. The bedsheets pool in his lap but they barely cover anything. William catches Lizzie unconsciously licking her lips as he runs a hand through his hair and his lips quirk up at her.

“Not if you don’t want to,” Lizzie says in a sing-song voice, slipping off her robe and walking away. She goes back into the living room where breakfast has been set up and takes a seat, waiting for her husband.

She doesn’t have to wait long.

William strides into the living room stark naked and Lizzie gives him a wolf whistle, crossing her arms across her chest. He flashes her a grin before he sits down and grabs a tea cup, pouring himself some tea while Lizzie watches his every move. He adds in a cube of sugar and a little milk before sitting back and crossing his legs, raising an eyebrow at her.

“One of us is underdressed,” Lizzie muses as he takes a sip.

“It would appear that way,” William says nonchalantly.

Lizzie holds back a laugh. “What are we going to do about that?”

“You could make things more balanced,” William says, the corners of his mouth twitching up ever so slightly as he puts his tea down. Lizzie glances at the white button down shirt she’s wearing before slowly bringing her gaze back up to him. A sly grin appears on her lips as she brings her hands up and begins to unbutton her shirt. William’s eyes are locked on hers as she undoes each button with a deliberate slowness, revealing only a pair of pale blue lace underwear. She shrugs off the shirt, balls it up and tosses it to him.

“Better?” Lizzie asks, mirroring his position and crossing her own legs.

“Almost,” William says.

“Oh? The sight of your nearly naked wife doesn’t do anything for you anymore?” Lizzie teases.

“That, Mrs. Darcy,” William says, glancing down and back up at her. “Should be fairly obvious.”

“Delectably so,” Lizzie says smugly. “But I said it before, Mr. Darcy. Food first.”

“Eat heartily,” William says huskily. “And quickly.”

~~~~~~~~~

“Will,” Lizzie says, grabbing her bag and finding William near the hallway. “Ready to go? Our cab is here.”

“I am,” William replies, putting on his coat. He helps Lizzie into hers and kisses just below her ear. She turns and smiles at him and heading towards the elevator. He threads his fingers between hers when they get to the ground floor, checking in with Ethan before they leave.

“I was able to reserve two tickets for your play this evening,” Ethan says, handing them their theater information. “The play begins at seven. Would you like me to arrange a car to be ready for you or would you prefer to take advantage of the Rolls?”

“I think…” William starts, looking to Lizzie. “A cab would be just fine.”

“Very well,” Ethan replies. “Will there be anything else?”

“No. Thank you so much,” Lizzie says.

“Enjoy your day,” Ethan says with a smile.

William and Lizzie head outside and both smile at the doorman as he opens the door for them. A black cab is waiting for them on the corner and William lets Lizzie in first, closing the car door after him.

“Where to, guvna?” the cabbie asks.

“Oh. We didn’t—”

William stops talking as Lizzie pulls out a piece of paper from her bag and hands it over to the cabbie. “Here, please.”

“No problem,” the cabbie says, pulling into traffic. After a minute of waiting for Lizzie to say something, William finally gives in.

“Where are we going?” William asks, looking at Lizzie in surprise.

“We have a bit of an errand to run,” Lizzie says with a clever look.

“Interesting,” William says, arching an eyebrow. “All this time, I thought my wife had never been to London before.”

“I haven’t. That doesn’t mean I can’t plan things for my husband,” Lizzie says.

“A surprise,” William says.

“Don’t worry,” Lizzie grins. “I know you’re going to like it.”

“So confident,” William says.

“I am,” Lizzie nods. “Besides, I had a little help.”

“Of course you did. One question,” William says. “Am I dressed appropriately?”

“Um,” Lizzie looks up and down his frame, noting his fitted jeans and blue Henley underneath his coat. “It doesn’t really matter but you look great.”

“So do you,” William says, leaning in and giving her a quick kiss.

“Compliments will get you nowhere,” Lizzie teases, lightly patting her hand against his cheek.

“Harsh,” William chuckles. “Not even a hint?”

“Nope,” Lizzie says, pointing outside. “I think you’ll figure it out very easily.”

“Will I?” William asks, glancing out the window as their cab turns onto a quieter street. “Savile row? Did you do what I think you did?”

“Maaaybe,” Lizzie says, her whole face lighting up with delight. The cab slows down to a stop a moment later and Lizzie pays the driver before William can even try. They get out and she leads him onto the sidewalk before the cab drives away. “Do you want to guess which one I’m taking you to?”

“I will be impressed by any of them,” William says.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Lizzie grins as she leads him towards a store with a red awning and red flag above the door just up the street. “We’re going to the Huntsman. Gigi and Fitz helped with narrowing which were the best. This one came up on all the ‘best’ lists as well as Henry Poole and Company. I very nearly chose them.”

“They practically founded Savile Row,” William says, widening his eyes as they pass the store.

“I know,” Lizzie says as they look at the window display before moving on. “After a bit of research, I thought they were a little too old fashioned. The Huntsman, on the other hand, had old fashioned with a modern twist. They’ve been around nearly as long and I knew you’d appreciate their craftsmanship. They made suits for Gregory Peck! He always looked so handsome in those suits.”

“Did you have a thing for Gregory Peck?” William asks, arching an eyebrow.

“I…might have,” Lizzie says. “How could I not after seeing _To Kill a Mockingbird_. That man had class.”

“I see you’ve had a type since you were young then,” William says and she gives him a knowing smile. “Tall, dark-haired and handsome.”

She pauses under the red awning to look at the display of Gregory Peck in suits before looking back at him.

“He’s got nothing on you. I would pick you over him any day,” Lizzie says.

“Really?” William asks, a bit skeptically.

“Of course. For one, I don’t love him. I love you,” Lizzie says with a smile. He chuckles and she tugs on his hand. “Come on. There’s work to do.”

Lizzie and William walk up the stone steps and into the store, a jingle of a bell giving away their presence. An older gentleman in a well-made suit walks towards them from the other side of the store.

“Good morning,” He says with a pleasant smile. “Fans of _The Kingsma_ n or do you have an appointment today?”

“Um, appointment,” Lizzie says, looking to William for an answer to the first. He simply shrugs. “For Darcy.”

“Ah yes!” the gentleman claps his hands together. “We’ve been expecting you!  Welcome to the Huntsman. I’m the general manager, Peter Smith. My associate Patrick and I will be personally helping you with your appointment today. We’re fully aware of the time restrictions and your sister has been quite the help.”

“It seems we’re both quite the schemers,” William says to Lizzie.

“You love me more for it,” Lizzie says with a smug grin.

“I do,” William chuckles. “Should we get started?”

“Yes, absolutely. I was given explicit instructions by your wife that she’ll be choosing one of your suits,” Peter says, leading them to a fitting room.

“The ready to wear one,” Lizzie says with a nod. “Then I get to help you with your bespoke suit…or suits. Fitz and Gigi insist on each paying for one. You can go to town after that.”

“You are literally letting me loose in a Darcy version of a candy shop,” William says. “You know that right?”

“Fully,” Lizzie says with her most adorable grin.

“Mrs. Darcy,” Peter starts. “Is there something you’d like to see your husband in? We have plenty to choose from. Our winter line is quite popular and our spring line is in early. We also have the full Kingsman line.”

“What’s the Kingsman line?” Lizzie asks as William takes off his coat and puts it down on the leather couch available.

“From the movie, _The Kingsman_? The English spy film? It was just released a couple weeks ago,” Peter says.

“We’ve been on a remote island the past month and planning a wedding before that so I’m afraid we’re pretty behind on our movies,” Lizzie says.

“Busy is busy,” Peter says. “It’s about a spy organization that prides themselves on a good sense of fashion and recruits others to join their competitive program. You know the age old story. There’s a mad man who needs stopping and all that. Big twist in the middle. They filmed quite a few scenes right here. Colin Firth was fantastic as the lead.”

Lizzie’s eyes widen and grabs William’s arm as he looks at her in disbelief.

“Yes to him trying on something from that line,” Lizzie says quickly.

“Excellent,” Peter says, eying William up and down. “I’ll bring you a small variety to choose from. Do you have a preference of color?”

“My wife will love whatever colored suit you bring in and I’m fair game,” William says.

“Very well,” Peter says with a small smile. “I shall return.”

“So, we’re definitely seeing that movie when we get home,” Lizzie says, giving him a look.

“How does it feel to be standing in the same room as where your celebrity crush once was?” William teases. “And I see you’re wasting no time in molding me to dress like him now.”

“Oh, come on. I had no idea that movie was filmed here,” Lizzie says defensively.

“You know I’m joking,” William says, reaching out and brushing his hand down her arm. “I’m actually intrigued by what I’ll be trying on now.”

“Whatever it is, I already approve,” Lizzie says.

“You’re shameless,” William says, leaning in and kissing her quickly.

“You should be proud that your wife takes an interest in the things you love,” Lizzie says, running a finger down his chest.

“Oh, I am,” William says, his lips quirking up. “I just know half the reason you did this was for your own enjoyment.”

“You know me too well,” Lizzie says. “There’s just something about you in a well-made suit that gets to me.”

“Remember the last time I debuted a new suit?” William asks with mischief in his eyes.

“How could I not? It might be one of my favorites,” Lizzie murmurs, sliding her hands back up his chest.

“Maybe we can find you a new favorite,” William smirks, focusing his gaze on her mouth.

“You’d love that,” Lizzie says, licking her lips.

“I have a feeling you’d love it more,” William says huskily, sliding his hands around her waist. He pulls her closer to him and leans in to kiss her when she presses two fingers against his lips.

“I think we need to cool it,” Lizzie says and William frowns. “Your measurements are going to come out all wrong.”

William’s eyebrows fly up in surprise and he lets out a laugh. “Wow.”

“You know I’m right. I can see it in your eyes,” Lizzie says smugly, brushing a hand through his hair before wiggling out of his hold. “We have plenty of time later.”

Lizzie unbuttons her coat and removes it before taking a seat on the couch. A moment later, Peter comes in with a number of suits in his hand and Patrick right on his tail. Lizzie gives a knowing look to William and he smiles at her for the timing.

Each suit is held up to William before he tries them on for Lizzie to approve or disapprove. She eliminates two suits and leaves him with four others to consider. He tries on a charcoal double-breasted chalk-striped suit from the Kingsman line first and comes out from behind the partition to show it off to Lizzie.

“I don’t think I can pull off the double-breasted look,” William says, buttoning up the suit jacket. “My _father_ could but I sadly cannot.”

“It’s a nice suit,” Lizzie says, turning her head and looking at the detail as he turns around for her. “And you look nice but…it’s not wowing me.”

“We do have a blazer that may be more to your liking, if you prefer,” Peter suggests. William looks at Lizzie and she scrunches up her nose before shaking her head.

“I believe my wife would enjoy the whole three-piece look more,” William says, catching her subtle nod out of the corner of his eye. He goes back behind the partition to change into another suit while Peter grabs the rejected suits and leaves the room to grab a few more. He returns a few minutes later with more and William disappears behind the partition to try them on.

Over the next hour, William tries on a number of suits for Lizzie before they narrow it down to two. Patrick makes a couple of temporary adjustments to demonstrate how each suit would fit and Lizzie is very vocal about loving the charcoal gray tweed suit.

“This one over the blue one?” William asks, checking the inner pockets of the jacket.

“You looked great in that one and I would be one happy lady,” Lizzie says. “But you have a similar one. This one…you’re just exuding class. You look good in tweed.”

“It’s very comfortable,” William says. “And would be even more so with alterations. I think it all hangs on what I pair it with.”

“I know just the accoutrements,” Peter says. He takes William out of the room to show him all the possible options. When they return, he changes and shows off the complete suit to Lizzie.

“Oh yea. That’s toooootally the suit,” Lizzie says with an impish grin. “Can’t _wait_ to see how it will look on you when it’s altered.”

“Then we better get started,” William says, glancing to Patrick. He smiles and nods before grabbing his marker and tape measure. While William rattles off how he’d like his alterations to Patrick, Peter takes Lizzie back out to show her a few stages of how a bespoke suit is made as well as the variety of necktie knots. She is practicing a particularly complicated knot when William comes out of the fitting room, finished with his measurements.

“Mr. Darcy, your wife is a fast learner,” Peter says.

“He’s teaching me a few new knots,” Lizzie says, glancing over her shoulder at him and smiling. “I can change it up in the mornings now.”

“Any favorable one?” William asks, watching her work.

“She picked up the Eldredge in no time at all,” Peter says.

“Really?” William raises an eyebrow. “My father attempted to teach me that one once. It didn’t work out so well.”

“So I know more knots than you do?” Lizzie asks, her eyes lighting up.

“Yes, yes you do,” William smiles, leaning down and kissing her quickly on the lips. “Do you want to keep practicing or help me pick material out for my bespoke suits?”

“I think I figured this out,” Lizzie says, abandoning the tie and looking to Peter. “I’m assuming this is going to take a lot of time?”

“Your husband is quite knowledgeable in this area so not as much as usual,” Peter says. “But some, yes. I believe we can wrap this up by noon.”

“Just in time to take you out for lunch,” William says. “I have a few ideas of what I’d like.”

“Me too,” Lizzie grins.

~~~~~~~~~

“Do you have a place in mind for lunch?” Lizzie asks, adjusting her coat as they leave the Huntsman. 

“We…are going to Harrod’s,” William grins.

“Uh oh,” Lizzie says and he laughs.

“There are a few restaurants we can choose from that are really good,” William says, taking her hand. “And then I’m taking you shopping.”

“I just couldn’t get away with that, could I,” Lizzie says, shaking her head.

“Don’t you think I would love to take you shopping like you did for me? Besides, we need to find you a nice dress to go with my suit. I want to take you somewhere nice on our last night,” William says warmly. “And maybe find you something else for fun.”

“I _suppose_ that’s acceptable,” Lizzie says, threading her fingers between his.

“And if we don’t find anything you like at Harrod’s, I know another place that would work as well,” William says.

“I’ve never been but I know that place is massive. I’m sure we’ll find something,” Lizzie says. “Unless you just want to take me everywhere and see me in everything.”

“You caught me,” William says, turning his head and kissing her temple. “Fashion show for you equals a fashion show for me.”

“Sounds fair,” Lizzie says as they reach a busier street. “Cab or tube?”

“Your choice, Mrs. Darcy,” William says.

“It’s my first time in London and I want to experience as much as I can,” Lizzie says. “We’re taking the tube.”

~~~~~~~~

“Lunch was delicious. I’m glad we chose that place,” Lizzie says as they head towards the elevators.

“Their desserts are great as well. I’m surprised you didn’t order anything,” William says.

“I have things to try on for my husband. I’m not going to stuff myself,” Lizzie says with a pointed look. William chuckles and presses the elevator button. “I feel like you could spend an entire day here and still not get to every department.”

“It can be done. Gigi accomplished it on our last trip here,” William says, taking a step back to let others out of the elevator before they step inside.

“This elevator is magnificent,” Lizzie says, looking at all the old fashioned details as it announces the doors are closing.

“Isn’t it? I love the look of it,” William says as Lizzie watches the numbers blinking up. “Remind me that we should stop by the candy department. Gigi loves the chocolates.”

“Ooh. We should get some for Lydia and my mom. They would love that,” Lizzie says.

“Help stock up those reserves, right?” William asks with a smile.

“Duh. You don’t mess with the Bennet chocolate reserve,” Lizzie says, bumping into his shoulder. The elevator announces the doors are opening and they step out onto a somewhat busy floor. “This place must be a nightmare during the holidays.”

“Most likely,” William says as they start walking towards the women’s dresses. “Before we get started, there’s one thing you have to promise me.”

“What’s that?” Lizzie asks.

“Ignore the prices on the tags,” William says, leading her to a white bench and sitting down. “Don’t let that stop you from trying something on you really like.”

“I’ll try my best. You should be proud of me with your suit,” Lizzie says.

“I am. I am thoroughly impressed. That is a gorgeous suit you just bought me. I know you’re used to worrying about that but you really don’t have to now that we’re married,” William says. “Your company is doing incredibly well, you’re bringing in more money than you anticipated and, at the rate you’re going, you’re less than a year away from paying off your student loans. They could have been paid off a year ago if you let me –”

“I already told you no,” Lizzie interrupts, frowning a little.

“—but you’re stubborn and I love that about you,” William says. “You’re determined to do so much yourself and I’m really proud of you.”

“I think this honeymoon is a testament to me not worrying as much,” Lizzie says. “But you can’t get away with spending this kind of money on me all the time.”

“Just very special occasions,” William smiles. “Anniversaries, birthdays, holidays.”

“Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays,” Lizzie teases.

“I would if I could,” William laughs. “But being married is about compromise. I would shower you with luxury every day if you would let me.”

“Shower me with anything chocolate and you’re good to go,” Lizzie says before adding. “The random bouquet of flowers will not go unappreciated either. As long as you’re not bringing them home when you think you’re in trouble.”

“I know. I will take that to heart,” William says happily, bringing a hand to cup her cheek. “But since we’re still on our honeymoon, I am going to spoil you and enjoy every minute of it.”

“I think I’ll let you,” Lizzie says softly, turning and kissing the palm of his hand. “Let’s shop before we gross people out more.”

“Good idea,” William says.

~~~~~~~~~

While Lizzie and William look through the women’s department for things for her to try on, he occasionally hands a shirt or a dress to her that he’d like to see her in. She catches on after the fourth item that he’s only giving her green things. He laughs and maneuvers out of the way when she tries to push him away. A saleswoman comes over and offers to help, which Lizzie gladly accepts. She takes her small pile and sets her up in a changing room before bringing her back out to show her dresses she may like. When Lizzie’s arms feel like they’re going to fall off from everything she’s holding, she claims it’s a good time to start trying everything on. William takes a seat on a comfortable round couch just outside her room and patiently waits for her to come out.

“I’m only going to come out because you even showed me the suits you didn’t like,” Lizzie says, her voice slightly muffled behind the door. “But I pretty much hate this dress.”

“It can’t be that bad,” William says.

“I know you think _everything_ looks good on me,” Lizzie says, pushing open the door to show him. The pale red dress hangs awkwardly on her shoulders, doesn’t show off any curves and the bottom hem is uneven. She’s staring at him and waiting for him to say something. “This thing is shapeless. You can’t deny that.”

“It’s…not the worst thing I’ve seen on you,” William says.

“You are a liar, William Darcy,” Lizzie says, pursing her lips. “I know you can do better than that.”

“It’s pretty terrible,” William says with a frown.

“There we go. If I’m going to model for you, I need you to tell me the truth. Take off your Lizzie colored glasses,” Lizzie says. William pretends to take off glasses and she laughs. “And tell me what you think when I show you something. Got it?”

“Clear as day, Elizabeth Darcy,” William says. She beams at him and taps the tip of her nose. He smiles in returns and taps his own nose before she turns around and returns to the dressing room.

William approves of the next few outfits but he can tell that she’s not in love with any of them. She starts a ‘maybe’ pile and tries on more. The saleswoman helping them occasionally checks in and takes away anything Lizzie doesn’t like, replacing them with a few items she just may. When she shows him something she really likes, he tells her everything about it that makes her look good. Her husband proves to be a great shopping partner and there’s the added bonus of the bedroom eyes he throws her way when he _really_ likes it. She tries on one dress and immediately falls in love with it, checking herself out thoroughly in the mirror. The midnight blue dress fits perfectly with plain bands of material lined along her waist, giving it a small contrast to the cracked pattern appearance. They lead up to a collar and capped sleeves and highlight the low V neckline that stops just below her sternum. The skirt sits above her knees and flairs out with the help of a little organza under it.

Lizzie swings open the door and poses for William with a little smirk on her face.

“What do you think?” Lizzie asks, playing with her collar. William’s eyes widen and his expression goes one step beyond bedroom eyes. He discreetly readjusts himself in his seat so that only Lizzie catches it and he crosses his legs before clearing his throat. “Really?”

“Oh yea,” William nods quickly.

“So I probably shouldn’t ask you for advice on what you’d like to see under this? Lace? Silk? Nothing?” Lizzie teases. He gives her a pointed look and grabs his coat, covering up his lap. She grins wider.

“If nobody else was around,” William says, looking both sides to make sure nobody is within hearing distance.

“You’d give me a hand getting this dress off?” Lizzie asks, raising an eyebrow.

“In a heartbeat,” William says with an exaggerated breath.

“Then I definitely want this dress,” Lizzie says. “So you can help me with it later.”

“It’s a must. That along with those two tops,” William says. “And that fantastic pencil skirt.”

“It’s fantastic because you like the way my butt looks in it,” Lizzie chuckles.

“Yep,” William says smugly. “You need to change before I lose all willpower.”

“That would be sooo terrible,” Lizzie says in with mocking tone, turning around and wiggling her hips for him.

“Now you’re just pushing it,” William laughs. “I’d really like to show you one more store. Are you up for it?”

“Almost as much as you,” Lizzie jokes, snickering when she sees his jaw drop just before she closes the door.

~~~~~~~~

William takes Lizzie to Selfridges and he doesn’t hold back his smile when he sees a look of awe return on Lizzie’s face. He tells her they’re on a mission to find her an evening gown but he doesn’t give her the details of why. She finds a number of gorgeous dresses to try on and shows most of them to William, who loves every single one. The only way she knows she’ll find the perfect dress is if he’s not waiting around and gawking over every choice. She sends him away to another department and finds a saleswoman to help her out. One gown in particular stands out above the others and she knows nothing else will compare. After the woman finds the perfect pair of shoes to match and another pair to go with her other dress, she has her hold it at the counter. She makes a quick stop to the lingerie department and then texts William to meet her at the register.

“You’re really not going to show me the dress?” William asks Lizzie, handing the saleswoman his card.

“You’re not telling me why I need it,” Lizzie retorts. “Besides, you like surprises.”

“And what else am I buying you?” William asks.

“Shoes…and other things,” Lizzie says vaguely. “Trust me. You’ll love it.”

“You know I love everything you wear,” William says, signing the receipt and thanking the saleswoman. Lizzie grabs the bag with the dress and he takes the other bag.

“Are we done shopping?” Lizzie asks, feeling a slight chill when they walk outside.

“I believe we are,” William says as she hails a cab. “Unless you’d like to check out somewhere else?”

“I’m all shopped out for the day,” Lizzie says. A cab pulls up in front of them and William opens the door for Lizzie for her to get in. He gets in behind her and closes the door before the driver asks where to. Lizzie turns to William and gestures to him. “Take me somewhere you’d really like to show me.”

“45 Park Lane Hotel, please,” William says to the driver. Lizzie quirks her head and he smiles. “One quick stop first.”

~~~~~~~~

“Are you going to ride ahead and leave me in the dust?” Lizzie asks, pulling on her gloves.

“We’re not in a race,” William chuckles, adjusting his beanie. “I simply want to enjoy a bike ride around Hyde Park with my wife. It know it is a little cold but I think it’s the best way to see the park.”

“I love that the hotel provides bikes for us,” Lizzie says. “They know how to treat their guests. Have a fancy car that costs more than a house. We’ve set up a driver for you just cuz. We called you a cab. Would you like a bike?”

“You are silly,” William says warmly. He pulls her close to him and dips down to kiss her. “And I love you so very much.”

“I love you too,” Lizzie says softly, kissing the corners of his mouth.

“Ready?” William asks, grabbing his purple bike that leans against the rail and straddling it.

“Yep!” Lizzie says, getting on her own bike.

William leads the way into the park and they ride side by side in the late afternoon sun. They’re in no rush and William takes the time to point out various spots he loves as they ride by. He can’t resist showing off a little for his wife and takes his hands off the bars, riding with no hands for a bit. She sticks her tongue out at him and pretends to ignore him, riding ahead. He catches up with her in front of The Long Water near Kensington Palace and they decide to take a short break. They walk by the infamous Peter Pan statue and snap a picture before sitting on a bench, perching their bikes beside them.

“Are you enjoying London?” William asks as she rests her head on his shoulder.

“Who wouldn’t enjoy it? I’m looking forward to all the places we’re going tomorrow but today was so much more relaxing. Going shopping and everything…I feel like I’m a part of London and not just a tourist,” Lizzie says.

“It has felt that way,” William says. “I’ve always been too busy to appreciate the sights here when I’ve come in the past. I’ve never made the time to visit Savile Row either. You are incredible for doing that.”

“I knew you’d love it,” Lizzie says, lifting her head and smiling at him. He smiles back and kisses her forehead before she leans her head against him once more. “And thank you for taking me shopping. Now I can say I own clothes from London.”

“Gigi recommended it to you a while ago,” William says.

“Yes, it was one of her selling points when I was trying to figure out if I wanted to extend our honeymoon to a month,” Lizzie says, taking hold of his hand. “Past me is so stupid for even contemplating it. Even a month is not enough time to have you all to myself.”

“You get me all to yourself for the rest of our lives,” William says tenderly.

“Without interruptions or anything like that,” Lizzie amends. “There are only so many events in your life where you can ignore your family, friends and work for more than a few days at a time.”

William chuckles. “And what are all those events?”

“Specifically to us or in general?” Lizzie asks.

“Both,” William says.

“The obvious one is a honeymoon, vacations are another. When one is sick and recovering. When we’re new parents,” Lizzie says and William smiles at her. “For us…the first week we started dating, whenever we’ve gone somewhere, when you asked me to marry you, this honeymoon…”

“You know, newlyweds are known to have a certain reputation,” William says. Lizzie glances at him and he sees her cheeks brighten in the light.

“So we can add when we get home from work and weekends to that list of events?” Lizzie asks with a twinkle in her eye.

“Exactly,” William laughs. “Besides, our friends tease us about our affection for each other already. Might as well keep up with it.”

“They’re just jealous because we’re the happiest couple of them all,” Lizzie says teasingly.

“In the world,” William adds in a soft voice, kissing the top of her head. After a few minutes, he suggests that they head back instead of explore more of the park so they can get ready for dinner and their play. She agrees on the one condition that a very hot shared shower be involved. They both quickly realize she’s essentially challenged him to a race back to the hotel. William’s thorough experience gives him a head start but Lizzie catches up. By the time they’ve stripped off their clothes and are enjoying the shower, they’ve declared each other the winner.

~~~~~~~

In what seems to be a continuing trend on their honeymoon, Lizzie and William leave a little later than planned. They end up having dinner at the theatre restaurant, which provides a satisfying meal for both of them. Their seats are better than they expected and they end up sitting only a few rows away from the stage. From the time that the curtain goes up, they’re completely engrossed, the play delicately balancing romance with comedy. They spend the whole intermission in a lively debate about the characters and their choices. At the end of the play, there’s a long standing ovation and the newlyweds find themselves more wound up than ever.

They grab a drink at the theatre bar and discuss the play more in depth. Their decision proves to work in their favor when Ralph Fiennes walks in, ordering a drink right behind Lizzie. William holds back a smile as he watches as his wife’s eyes widen in surprise and it takes him a full minute to persuade her to turn around. When she finally does, the acclaimed actor is very welcoming and kind to her. The three of them spend a few minutes discussing the play and Lizzie can’t help but praise him for a few of his movies as well. When he discovers they are in London for their honeymoon, he offers them a hearty congratulations and suggests a nice restaurant to try out. He gladly takes a picture with them and signs their programs before politely excusing himself to join another actor from the play at a nearby table. They finish their drinks and William is very eagerly kissed when they step outside. Her hands are continuously grabbing for him and her vigorousness pulls him in with her. He breaks off the kiss briefly but only to hail them a cab. When they get in the car, Lizzie attacks his neck with her lips and he offers the driver an extra fifty if he can get them to their hotel in ten minutes or less.           

He gets the newlyweds back in eight.

 

* * *

 

_Sunday, March 1st_

During a delicious breakfast in the hotel restaurant, Lizzie points out all the places she wants to check out on her mini map. When their waiter stops by to refill their coffee cups, he notices her map and suggests a sightseeing tour. Lizzie mentions the double decker buses she saw yesterday but sees the reluctance in William’s eyes. They finish up breakfast and talk to Ethan about other options. He recommends a private service that is tailored just to them.

“What do you want to do?” Lizzie asks, stepping away from the desk to talk to William.

“Honestly? I’ll do whatever makes you happy. I’d really prefer to spend the day with just you instead of a bus full of strangers, though.” William says. “I know you’ve never ridden a double decker bus but we can easily hop on one to get anywhere. Think of the perks with a private service.”

“It does sound nice,” Lizzie says, smiling at him. “Just the two of us.”

“Right? Plus the car waits for us. We don’t have to waste time waiting for the next tour bus to get to wherever we’ve gotten off. Some of the places you want to see are merely picture worthy and others are tour worthy. We’d have an expert driver to decipher which is which and a husband who’s been here enough to offer some help,” William says happily “What do you say?"

“You are far too charming for me to say no to that. Let’s get the private service,” Lizzie says. He smiles and dips down to kiss her cheek. They return to the desk and tell Ethan to set up the private service for them for the next two days.

While they wait for their car to arrive, William and Lizzie split up the sights between the next two days. They add in the time to the places Lizzie really wants to tour as well as time for lunch. By the time their car pulls up, Lizzie is excited for their day and William is happy to see his wife so vibrant.

Their first stops are more of a drive by than anything else. Lizzie just wants pictures of the Portobello Road and Abbey Road street signs, declaring it easier than trying to recreate the infamous Beatles picture. They even drive through the Notting Hill district to see the houses and the neighborhood where the movie was filmed. They head to Buckingham Palace from there and have a few minutes to spare in order to see the changing of the guard.

“I think you’ve spoiled me,” Lizzie says, taking pictures of the gates afterwards.

“How do you mean?” William asks.

“Buckingham Palace is beautiful but I saw Pemberley first and that’s so much more impressive,” Lizzie says and he laughs.

“Does it make you feel like royalty to know a place larger than this is part of the Darcy family history?” William asks teasingly.

“Well, you already treat me like a Queen,” Lizzie says, playing along.

“It’s merely the treatment you deserve,” William says, pulling her close to him and kissing her. He smiles when he pulls back and she hands him the camera. They pose in front of the gates and he takes a few pictures of the two of them, purposely messing up a few by stealing more kisses. She bursts into laughter and gives up, gently pushing him away and heading to the car. William hurries to catch up with her and takes her hand. “May I pick the next place?”

“Be my guest,” Lizzie says, handing him the map as they get in the car.

“Actually, the next two places. One is on the way to the other,” William says.

“As long as we get food around one of these places,” Lizzie says.

“Easy enough,” William says.

~~~~~~~~

Lizzie is more than happy when their next stop is Shakespeare’s Globe. They’re even lucky enough to get there only a few minutes before the next tour starts. William doesn’t miss the opportunity to repeat his performance from a few days ago and whisper more lines of Shakespeare in her ear during the tour. She keeps encouraging him and they make a point to stay at the back of the tour group. While they’re walking up the stairs to the top of the globe, William stops her and waits until the last of the group disappears around the corner. Then he kisses her slowly and passionately in the stairwell, only breaking apart at the first noise they hear. Her cheeks are flushed by the end of the tour and William has the most satisfied grin on his face. They make a quick stop at the gift shop despite Lizzie saying they have plenty of Shakespeare souvenirs already. William tells her there’s never such a thing as too much and flashes her his dimpled smile.

After a quick bite to eat, they’re back in the car and passing the London Bridge. When they pull up to the Tower of London, Lizzie gives him a significant look and figures out his reasoning pretty quickly. William also admits to having skipped this location in the past and Lizzie perks up at the realization she gets to share another first with him. They playfully tease each other during lulls of the tour but listen with fascination when they reach the room with the crown jewels. They split the rest of the afternoon between the Tate Modern and a few smaller museums.

Their driver suggests that sunset is the perfect time to visit the London Eye and William agrees. Thankful Ethan reserved fast track tickets for them and they’re able to walk right onto a capsule, empty and all.

“Having fun?” William asks, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her head as they look out over the city.

“I am,” Lizzie says softly, leaning against him. “There’s still so much to do. There’s not enough time to see all of London while we’re here. I’m sure people who live here haven’t even seen everything.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it. I enjoy it a little bit more every time I come,” William replies. “Have I told you that Pemberley has been thinking about expanding and opening up an office here?”

“Really? You haven’t,” Lizzie says, glancing over her shoulder at him.

“Nothing is definite though. It’s in very early stages. It would be probably be a couple of years before anything concrete happens,” William says.

“What would that mean if the company did though?” Lizzie asks. “Would…would you be in charge of that?”

“Oh no. I’m sure the board would appreciate it but my roots are in San Francisco,” William says, kissing her temple. “I have a hard enough time going on business trips as it is now.”

“I wonder why that is,” Lizzie says cheekily.

“I don’t know,” William says, quirking an eyebrow. “Maybe for the same reason you do.”

“We both miss Charlotte,” Lizzie replies and William throws his head back with laughter.

“So very much,” William says through his chuckling. She turns around in his arms and smiles at him before kissing him sweetly. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Love me like always,” Lizzie replies.

“You make it so easy,” William smiles at her. She brushes her knuckles across his jaw line before she turns in his arms to look at the view.

“Even if it’s years away, I think we should find you a space,” Lizzie says.

“Alright. Where should Pemberley be located?” William asks.

“I think…” Lizzie scans the city view before pointing. “Right there.”

“That’s Parliament, Lizzie,” William snorts.

“So? You have the perk of Big Ben to tell you when it’s way too late to be in the office,” Lizzie teases.

“I don’t think the building is for rent,” William muses. “Try again.”

“How about the round one? The…pickle. Damnit. Whatever the name is. It’s that one over there,” Lizzie says, pointing to it in the distance.

“The Gherkin,” William says and she shrugs.

“Or the Shard! That would give an impressive view for sure,” Lizzie suggests.

“You’ve got an eye for good office space,” William says. “I’ll keep it in mind. Especially if we ever get past the first step. For now, I really want to enjoy this view with my wife.”

“Better idea,” Lizzie hums. They spend the rest of their first rotation with Lizzie wrapped up in his arms, watching the view as the sun sets on London. As they go around a second time, they take a few pictures with each other over the lit city.

“So, what would you like to do tonight?” William asks before they reach the end of the second rotation. “More touristy stuff or go out?”

“I think I want to go out,” Lizzie says, turning around. “Ooh. We should go dancing!”

“Dancing?” William asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Pleeease?” Lizzie pushes out her bottom lip. “We could go to a club and I’ll wear that dress you bought me yesterday.”

“Straight to the point,” William says roughly, narrowing his eyes at her.

“So we’re going dancing?” Lizzie asks, her face lighting up as she presses her hands against his chest.

“We’re going dancing,” William says with a half-smile.

~~~~~~~~

William is finishing up buttoning his vest when Lizzie emerges from the bathroom. Her curly hair cascades over one shoulder and her makeup is subtly sexy. She’s fastening her second earring and smiles when she catches William’s eye.

“Wow,” William says, taking a seat in a chair by the bed.

“You like it?” Lizzie asks with an impish grin, slipping into the three inch midnight blue heels that match her dress.

“That’s an understatement if ever I heard one,” William says, sitting back and studying her. “You look fantastic. I’m contemplating keeping you here for my eyes only.”

“Oh no, mister,” Lizzie says, grabbing his shoes and a pair of socks and handing them to him. He smiles and pulls on his socks. “We’re going out. Don’t try to charm your way out of this.”

“Are you sure?” William asks with a sparkle in his eyes as he puts on his shoes and ties the laces. “Not even my attire could entice you to stay in?”

“There is a sublime hotness factor combining those jeans with a vest and tie,” Lizzie admits, glancing over his dark blue fitted jeans. “But I’d rather show off my specimen of a husband than hide him away.”

“You want to show me off, huh?” William asks, standing up and towering over her. He barely holds back a smirk as he starts folding up his sleeves to his elbows, feeling Lizzie’s gaze on him. She can’t resist watching him every time he does it.

“Maybe,” Lizzie says with a wicked grin, smoothing his dark gray vest down with her hands. “Maybe I want to get my groove on with you.”

William snorts. “Will you ever _not_ find an opportunity to use that statement?”

“It will be a sad day when we no longer find the humor in it,” Lizzie smiles, straightening his tie clip.

“Very sad indeed,” William murmurs, He tucks a few tendrils of hair behind her ear and then bends down to kiss her softly on the lips. Lizzie’s hands slide up his chest and around his neck. She hums in pleasure when he wraps his arms around her back and pulls her closer against him. He runs his tongue across her top lip and she parts her mouth, letting him deepen the kiss. She’s perfectly content with the way he’s moving his mouth and his tongue and only breaks off the kiss when she’s desperate for air. They’re breathing heavily and he rests his forehead against hers before reaching up and brushing a finger gently across her swollen bottom lip.

“I will happily get my groove on with you, Elizabeth Darcy,” William says, playing with the collar of her dress. “And show off the perfection that is my wife.”

“And when we get back, I’ll show you something else that I picked out yesterday,” Lizzie says playfully, feeling satisfaction rush through her when she catches the flash of desire in his eyes.

“Why must you tease me?” William asks with a groan.

“Because it’s so very fun,” Lizzie grins, patting his chest before pushing away from him to go grab her coat. “So where are you taking me, Mr. Darcy?”

“A club called Whisky Mist,” William says, putting on his coat and grabbing his wallet. “Ethan recommended a few places and this one is within walking distance. I could be mistaken but…I think you enjoy walking. Am I wrong?”

“Extra points to you!” Lizzie smiles. “Now I’m even more excited!”

“Well, let’s channel that excitement into some dancing,” William says. “Ready?”

“In more ways than one,” Lizzie says, slipping her hand into his.

~~~~~~~~

The club is busy but not quite packed when they get inside. Lizzie keeps a tight grip on her husband’s hand as she leads him straight to the dance floor. The music is loud and pulsing but Lizzie’s already moving to it when she turns around to face her husband. She can see the slight resistance in his eyes but it’s mixed with the playfulness that she loves. She grabs his hips and maneuvers him to move with the beat of the music. It doesn’t take long and he’s pulling her closer to him as they start dancing against each other.

Lizzie grins every time he turns her in his arms and presses against her back, spreading his fingers across her hips and moving her with him. Occasionally, he drops a kiss to her shoulder or her earlobe and she tugs on his hands to hold her tighter. They get caught up in the music and a couple hours go by before they finally decide to take a break longer than a few minutes. They find an empty standing table close to the bar and William leaves to get them both a drink. She’s alone for no more than a minute when a guy swoops in right next to her, looking to be in his late twenties.

“’Ello there. The name’s Brock,” he says with a British accent. It’s followed by the smarmiest grin Lizzie’s ever seen. She offers a polite smile before looking him over. He’s tall, though not quite as tall as her husband, and lean as well. His brown hair with blond highlights is a scraggly mess but she can tell he probably spent an hour to perfect that mess. He looks like he hasn’t shaved in days but his dark blue eyes seem bright. His expensive gray suit and blue shirt, two buttons unbuttoned and lacking a tie, scream that he’s come from money. There’s something about him that reminds Lizzie of someone she knows but she can’t quite place it.

“What’s a pretty bird like you doin’ here all alone?” Brock asks.

“I’m not alone. I’m actually waiting for someone,” Lizzie says, gesturing behind her.

“Your wait’s over. Your someone is me,” Brock says, winking at her. She resists the urge to groan and roll her eyes but her politeness has melted with that wink.

“No. You’re really not,” Lizzie says, tight-lipped.

“They all say that in beginning,” Brock grins. Lizzie arches an eyebrow in disgust.

“Has this ever worked for you?” Lizzie asks, glancing over her shoulder to see if William is coming. No such luck.

“What would work on you, gorgeous?” Brock asks, lowering his voice to try to sound sexy. It’s only creeping her out more and upping the douchebag factor for Lizzie.

“You leaving,” Lizzie grumbles.

“Come and have a dance with me,” Brock says, stepping in closer to her. “What can I do to please you? I’m quite the expert.”

“I would love it if you just left me alone,” Lizzie says, testily. Her patience has completely disappeared now.

“Oh, we wouldn’t want that. You’d miss out on everything I have to offer. Let me buy you a drink and help you relax,” Brook says with that smarmy grin again. He swipes his finger down her arm and she pulls her arm away, glaring at him. “A spirited bird. My kind of gal.”

“Look. I’m not your bird or your gal!” Lizzie says in an agitated manner. “I don’t want to dance with you and I definitely don’t want any drink you hand me. I am here with someone. Do I have to spell it out for you?”

“What’s going on?” Lizzie feels physical relief when she hears William’s voice behind her. She turns her head and he looks at her with concern as he hands over her drink. She takes a sip and puts it down, relaxing now that William is here. “Can I help you?”

“Hey mate. I’ve got this handled. This scrumptious piece is just being difficult,” Brock says. William cocks his eyebrow at the comment and glances at Lizzie, who’s rolling her eyes and silently telling him what a douchebag he is.  Brock leans towards him and whispers-, “They all say no in the beginning. It just takes a bit of coercing to turn that no into a ‘god yes.’ This one’s so feisty, I bet she’s a screamer.”

“Excuse me!” William says, practically slamming his drink on the table. His jaw tenses and Lizzie sees an expression she hasn’t seen in over two years. “She’s with me.”

“Never been a problem for me in the past. I always get them in the end,” Brock smirks, winking at Lizzie again.

“I am not some prize for you to win! I’m married!” Lizzie yells, bumping into William’s shoulder as she takes a step forward.

“Wouldn’t you rather go home with me than this stuffed up bore?” Brock asks, gesturing over to William.

“He has more class and sex appeal in his pinky finger than you have in your entire body! If you think for one moment that you are better than him, you are completely deluded. You’re pathetic! You don’t deserve to be with _any_ woman with your disgusting behavior!” Lizzie says heatedly before turning to William. “Let’s go, Will.”

“Oh, come on, gorgeous. Don’t be like that,” Brock says, reaching out for her. William sees the movement out of the corner of his eye and grabs his wrist, stopping him from touching Lizzie.

“Don’t you _dare_ touch a woman without her permission,” William says darkly and staring him down. “The lady said no!”

“Is that how you want it? You’ve got it!” Brock shouts. He yanks his arm away and pushes William square in the chest, nudging Lizzie in the process. She gasps and stumbles back, clipping someone behind her and apologizing. She hears an earsplitting whistle behind her and whips her head towards the noise but there’s too much commotion in their general vicinity. “Your lady’s asking for it with that outfit of hers!”

“Asshole!” Lizzie spits out. William curls his fists in a ball, clenches his jaw and his nostrils flare up as he takes a step forward and straightens his posture. Brock sneers and pushes him once more; physically and over the line. Before William can do anything, the crowd parts and two bouncers show up out of nowhere.

“You sodding wanker! How many times do I gotta kick you out for this? You're finished!” the larger bouncer yells at him, grabbing Brock by the collar and dragging him away.

“I suggest you leave too,” the shorter bouncer warns William.

“We’d rather not stay anyway,” William bites back. Lizzie follows quickly behind him and grabs their coats in the coat check before going outside. They pass right by Brock, luckily being held back by the bouncer, and he shouts out a few choice words at them. William ignores him but Lizzie doesn’t miss the opportunity to flip him the middle finger as they walk away.

William seethes in silence the whole way back to the hotel, too furious to speak. Lizzie’s struggling to keep up with him and stewing in her own anger, replaying the scene over in her head. The tension and silence between them is palpable and it’s only being exacerbated by cars speeding by and people passing them. Lizzie opens her mouth to speak a few times but nothing seems appropriate. She’s angry with herself and angry at that idiot for not taking a hint. Lizzie’s afraid William is internalizing every possibility and putting all the blame on himself. She needs to get him out of his own head.

They’re walking through the hotel lobby in record time and William practically punches the elevator button, getting in and pressing their floor. Lizzie can see the fury in his gaze when they lock eyes and she takes a few steps in closer to him, feeling it coming off him in waves.

Lizzie lifts a hand up to his chest and his heart beats wildly under her palm. With that, the tension breaks and his hands fly up to frame her face. He pulls her to him and kisses her with everything he’s feeling. The passion and anger and love flows from his lips and is released, telling her everything he can’t seem to say with words. William backs her up until she hits the wall of the elevator and she gasps from the impact. Their kisses become slightly rougher, William pulling and Lizzie biting. She undoes the buttons of his vest before tugging and loosening his tie. He brings his hand down and grips her thigh, lifting her leg. She hooks it around his thigh and his lips glide to the spot behind her ear. Lizzie moans and she moves her hands to his jeans, popping open the top button just as the elevator dings. They quickly pull apart only to realize they’ve reached their floor.

“Key,” William says roughly, digging out it out of his front pocket and handing it to her. She fumbles to get it into the keyhole as he moves behind her and kisses all along her neck. The door clicks and Lizzie barely has time to take the key out before he turns her around and grabs her around the waist. He carries her through the door and he kicks it shut before pushing her against the wall. One shoe comes off and she quickly kicks off the other, pulling off her coat as William toes off his own shoes. He captures her lips and grabs her thighs, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around him. He tries to walk them down the hallway and she slides her hand under his boxer briefs, making him groan and stumble into the mini bar. They knock a few bottles off the shelves and they shatter in the sink but the damage is the last thing on their mind.

William pushes her dress up to her waist and reveals a strappy, lace trimmed green thong. She grins wickedly and he growls in pleasure. He grabs at the lace and tugs until Lizzie lifts her hips, helping him remove them. She pulls him between her legs and kisses him hard. He lifts her up again and barely makes it a few more steps as Lizzie unbuttons his shirt, ripping it open and letting the last few buttons fly off. He presses her against the wall and she keeps her eyes locked with him as he pulls off his shirt and vest, maneuvering his head as she takes off his tie.

Lizzie helps push his pants and boxer briefs down just enough, releasing and revealing how much he wants her. He slides his hands to her butt and steps in close. They moan in unison as he enters her and buries himself inside her. Lizzie squeezes her legs tighter around him and locks her ankles. His thrusts are hard and rough and she’s gasping for breath, raking her nails down his back. She drops her head against the wall and he kisses her neck, dragging his tongue up the column of her throat. Her body is heating up and everything is building so quickly. She squeezes him and he groans out her name, pushing himself deeper into her. Lizzie gasps for more and brings one hand up to his head, threading her fingers through his hair. She kisses him and runs her tongue across his, moaning heavily with every deliberate thrust. They’re teetering on the edge and William brings one hand around, gently massaging her clit. Lizzie clenches around him and shouts out his name as she climaxes powerfully. William is seconds behind her and moans her name in release, dropping his head to her shoulder.

They struggle to get their breathing back to normal and Lizzie tightens her grip on him. He kisses her neck a few times and she lazily smiles when he lifts his head to look at her.

“I would have broken his nose,” William says with a breath. It takes Lizzie a minute and she furrows her brows in confusion. “That…jerk. I would have broken his nose if I had to. I was seeing red.”

“I was seconds away from slapping him. I don’t blame you for nearly resorting to fighting,” Lizzie admits. William lets out a solitary laugh and kisses her softly before he eases out of her and brings her back to the ground. He tucks himself back into his boxer briefs but doesn’t bother to zip up his pants. His gaze practically burns into her and Lizzie smiles softly at him. All that fury is gone from his eyes and has been replaced with love and relief. There’s a flicker of something else and she swears it looks like guilt. She’ll make him understand completely. She takes his hand and slowly leads him to the bathroom.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there sooner,” William says, his voice a little thick.

“You got there at just the right time,” Lizzie says, squeezing his hand.

“It’s just…the way he was speaking to you,” William says, a hint of anger returning in his voice. “I’m supposed to protect you from people like that. I made a promise.”

“Will, _please_. Stop blaming yourself. He was an ass who doesn’t know how to listen,” Lizzie says, giving him a reassuring look. “It was kind of badass the way you stood up to him though.”

“You had a pretty good handle on it,” William says, clearly proud of her. “I mean…that verbal lashing of yours.”

“Nice to be on the right side, huh?” Lizzie asks with a twinkle in her eyes. He smiles and nods. “Nobody will believe William Darcy got kicked out of a club.”

“There’s a first time for everything,” William sighs.

“He’s not worth any more of our time,” Lizzie says. “Right now, I want to take a long, hot shower with my husband.”

“That sounds perfect,” William says.

“And then I owe him a massage,” Lizzie adds.

“That sounds _heavenly_ ,” William breathes.

 

* * *

 

 _Monday, March 2nd_  

Lizzie and William’s first stop of the day is at King’s Cross, making sure to get the obligatory pictures of the Harry Potter cart in the wall for Lydia. William even unintentionally dresses the part, wearing his glasses for the day as well as a knit scarf. A train station employee offers to take a picture of the two of them together and they get in a silly pose. Lizzie takes a few pictures before they head across the street to take check out the London St. Pancras train station.

“You know,” William says as she takes a picture of the building. “We could take a train to Paris, have lunch and still be back here in time for dinner.”

“Don’t tempt me!” Lizzie says, nudging him. “You _know_ I’ve never been! That wouldn’t be nearly enough time to see anything though.”

“True,” William says, the corners of his mouth quirking up.

“And we have tea at Claridge’s later. We’d miss that,” Lizzie says.

“Also true,” William says. “It’s entirely up to you.”

“Ugh! You’re terrible,” Lizzie huffs. “No. We’re staying here. We still have a ton to see. You can bring me to Paris another time. Add it to your ever-growing list of places you want to take me.”

“Duly noted,” William smiles before offering his hand. “Shall we continue our adventure, Mrs. Darcy?”

“Yes, sir,” Lizzie smiles back, threading her fingers through his.

~~~~~~~~~

Lizzie and William spend most of their day going all around London. They go back to Westminster Abbey, having missed the chance the day before due to church services. After taking more pictures at Big Ben and silly ones in a red telephone booth nearby, they head to the British Library. They could spend more infinitely more time there but cut it short so they can hurry back to the hotel and change for Claridge’s. It’s some of the best tea Lizzie’s ever had and she can’t stop grinning at her husband the whole time.

After tea, they make their way to the British Museum and spend a few hours checking out all the exhibits. When they get back to their car, Lizzie wants to go shopping for souvenirs and their driver suggests Covent Gardens. The outdoor shopping complex is huge but Lizzie and William take their time checking everything out. They find some good gifts, including unique sets of earrings for her mom and Charlotte as well as cute royal guard pepper shakers for themselves. They pass by a tea shop and William offers to buy her anything she wants. After a long time debating with herself, she decides on a fancy teal tea pot, five different kinds of tea and other assortments.

It’s nearly seven when they finish shopping and dinner sounds like the best idea in the world. They wander around looking for a place to eat and walk by a place called the Adventure Bar. A hostess is standing outside with a menu, trying to convince them of their good food. They learn that it’s also quiz night and a few teams are looking for more team members. They’re intrigued and head inside, joining a small team of three married couples. They spend the rest of their evening with their new team mates eating dinner, drinking and eventually winning the pub quiz.

 

* * *

 

 _Tuesday, March 3rd_

Lizzie stirs awake to William tracing his fingers across her shoulder blades. She inhales deeply and opens her eyes, turning her head and focusing on the man beside her.

“Morning,” Lizzie says softly.

“Morning,” William replies, moving onto his side. He leans down and kisses her bare shoulder before resting his head on his fist.

“What time is it?” Lizzie asks, turning to her side to face him.

“Still early,” William says. “I thought you might want to make the most out of the time we have today.”

“Especially with it being our last full day,” Lizzie says, reaching over and brushing her thumb over his scruff.

“Yea,” William says softly. “This honeymoon has flown by.”

“But I’ve enjoyed every moment so far,” Lizzie says.

“ _Every_ moment?” William asks, arching an eyebrow.

“Yes. Every moment,” Lizzie says with a knowing look. “Nobody can say our honeymoon was boring with everything we’ve done.”

“No, they can’t,” William says with a warm smile, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. “So, do you want breakfast inside or out?”

“Ooh! Outside. We haven’t made enough use of our terrace yet! What good is it to be on the top floor if you can’t enjoy it,” Lizzie says.

“I knew I loved you for a reason,” William says.

“Oh yea. _That’s_ the reason,” Lizzie laughs.

~~~~~~~~~

“Alright. I have to be at the tailor by two so we have until then to see more of London,” William says, putting on a long sleeved gray zip up. “I’ve set you up with a little afternoon activity that won’t be as tedious.”

“You think I wouldn’t enjoy watching you get your suits fitted?” Lizzie asks, looking at him weirdly.

“You’re going to enjoy this far more,” William says with a smirk. “I’d rather you see my suits completed rather than in pieces anyway.”

“If you _insist_ ,” Lizzie says, folding down the dark collar of his zip up.

“Trust me. Tonight will more than make up for our time apart,” William says, bending down and kissing her slowly. They smile at each other as he pulls away. “Alright. Where would you like to go today?”

“I think we should do something fun and silly,” Lizzie says. “No more being shushed in museums.”

“That woman didn’t even _work_ there,” William chuckles.

“Seriously. What was up with her? What a grump,” Lizzie rolls her eyes. “Whatever. Let’s go have fun and ignore the rest of the mean people.”

“I think I know just the place,” William says.

~~~~~~~~~

Lizzie doesn’t know what she loves more about how they’re spending their last day together. It’s a toss-up between William hopping on a double decker bus with her and riding on the upper deck or the fact that he chooses the London Dungeon as their destination. It’s cheesy and hilarious and exactly the way Lizzie wants to spend her time with her husband. They pose for a few silly pictures at end with various props. Lizzie’s favorite one is where William is looking suave and holding a mace over his shoulder with his hand in a fist on his hip. William’s favorite picture is of Lizzie giving her best warrior face, holding a shield in front of her and a battle axe above her head.

They pick up some sandwiches and drinks from a nearby restaurant and walk across the Westminster Bridge to have a nice picnic at the Victoria Tower Gardens. Lizzie finds a perfect spot under a tree and next to the river and they enjoy a nice lunch together. When they finish, she rests her head in his lap and he runs his fingers through her hair. They watching everybody else around them interact and are quietly enjoying each other’s company. Occasionally, they look at each other and share a big smile before Lizzie or William break it to kiss the other. Too soon, they have to cut their picnic short and head back to the hotel.

~~~~~~~~~~

“When are you going to tell me what you have planned for me?” Lizzie asks, watching William get ready to leave.

“In about…” William glances at his watch. “Two minutes.”

“Interesting,” Lizzie says, raising an eyebrow. “Do I need to change at least?”

“No. It doesn’t really matter,” William says with a smile. The phone rings and he grabs it before Lizzie can, chuckling when she sticks her tongue out at him. Whoever is on the line doesn’t give anything away and William only gives yes responses and a polite ‘thank you’ before hanging up.

“Who was that?” Lizzie asks.

“Ethan,” William says simply, grabbing the hotel key.

“And?” Lizzie asks with a pointed look.

“It was a reminder,” William says. “And he offered to call me a cab.”

“Does that mean I get to know now?” Lizzie asks.

“It does,” William says. “Let’s get going, Mrs. Darcy.”

Lizzie follows him into the elevator and studies him, noting the restrained smile on his face. He’s not giving anything away. She knows this will be a constant game between the two of them, surprising and teasing each other for as long as they can get away with it. A slow smile spreads across her face and she feels a certain kind of warmth flooding her veins.

“What?” William asks.

“I love you,” Lizzie says. That brings out the full forced smile from her husband and she gets goosebumps.

“I love you too,” William says, grabbing her hand and tugging her towards him. He bends down and kisses her, humming against her lips as she slides her hands to curl around his neck. They don’t pull away until the elevator dings and the doors slide open. He kisses her forehead and she slides her arm around his waist as he leads her down the stairs, turning away from the entrance. Lizzie figures out William’s plan right then. He’s leading her to the hotel spa.

“You didn’t,” Lizzie says. He looks at her and quirks an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything until they reach the spa and he opens the door for her.

“Good afternoon, ladies,” William says, nodding to the two women at the reception desk. “I was informed you were ready for my wife.”

“Yes we are, Mr. Darcy. We will take good care of her,” one receptionist says.

“I’d hope so,” William says before turning to Lizzie. “I’ve set you up with a spa afternoon. You’re getting the works.”

“The works?” Lizzie asks, raising both brows in surprise.

“Yes, Mrs. Darcy,” the other receptionist pipes up. “We’ve got you down for hot stone therapy, a full body massage, a facial, a manicure and a pedicure, as well as hair and makeup.”

“Hair and makeup? Will…” Lizzie says, pulling him aside.

“I’m taking you out tonight in celebration of our last night,” William says. “So, you can put on that dress and have these lovely ladies help you out. All you have to do is be ready by six and meet me in the lobby.”

“This is too much,” Lizzie says.

“It is. But you’re letting me get away with it because it’s our honeymoon,” William says smugly, both of them knowing it’s true. “Let me treat you to a relaxing afternoon.”

“And what will you be doing until six? The suits won’t take _all_ afternoon,” Lizzie says.

“I’ve got my own grooming appointments,” William jokes, running a hand through his hair.

“Don’t cut too much off,” Lizzie warns, reaching up and gently tugging on a tuft of it.

“Just a trim. I know what you like,” William teases before rubbing his jaw. “And I’m only cleaning this up.”

“Good,” Lizzie says. “I want to enjoy the scruffy look one more night.”

“That’s the plan. I really need to get going though. Enjoy your afternoon, okay? Can’t wait to see you all dressed up for our night,” William says, kissing her temple. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Lizzie smiles.

“Listen to this woman when you get to the makeup and hair, okay? We wouldn’t want to cover up all that natural beauty of hers,” William says, talking to the ladies but looking at Lizzie. She blushes a little and pushes him away, waving him off.

“That lad is head over heels,” the first receptionist says, pressing her lips together when she realizes she’s said it out loud. Lizzie snickers and waves it off.

“He really is but I am too,” Lizzie says proudly.

“Ready to get started? Alice is waiting for you in room two,” she says, pointing to the second door on the left.

“Absolutely,” Lizzie nods excitedly.

~~~~~~~~~

William has been sitting in the lobby for less than five minutes but he’s probably checked the time ten times. It’s not yet six but he’s already anxious to see his wife. They’ve spent so much of their time together over the past month that it seems harder to be without her. He can already tell going back to work on Friday is going to be difficult for him. At least he’ll have the pleasure of coming home to his wife for the first time. The thought makes him smile to himself.

“Mr. Darcy?” Ethan says, pulling him out of his thoughts. William stands up and tugs on his vest and jacket, straightening everything up. “Your wife called to say she’ll be down in just a moment.”

“Perfect. Thank you for letting me know,” William says.

“The car is all ready for you as well,” Ethan says, handing him the car keys to the Rolls Royce. “It’s just outside. Will there be anything else?”

“No, thank you,” William says. Ethan nods and goes back to the front desk. William tucks the keys into his pocket and walks over to the stairs by the elevator. He fidgets with his tie and smoothes his hand over it, eagerly waiting for his wife. The slightest bit of déjà vu hits him and he’s reminded of his impatience on their wedding day. He glances at a clock once more and then double checks the inner pocket of his jacket to make sure the small velvet box is in there.

“Hello handsome.”

William snaps his head up and his eyes focus on the most beautiful woman he’s ever had the pleasure of knowing. He exhales heavily and he rests one hand on his chest, trying to stop his heart from skipping at the sight of Lizzie. She looks like she’s glowing from head to toe. Her hair is softly curled and twisted to one side, cascading over her left shoulder. Her makeup is subtle with a hint of green eyeshadow, a pale rose on her cheeks, and lipstick making her lips shine. She’s wearing a sleeveless floor length black sheer gown with green lace accents and sequins creating a floral design all over. It cinches at the waist, accentuating and hugging her curves. Peep toed black heels peek out from under the dress as she slowly walks down the stairs and towards him.

“You are looking exceptionally debonair, William Darcy. I think you’re wearing my new favorite suit,” Lizzie says, smiling as she reaches him. He runs a hand down the oxblood tie and straightens his silver tie pin. He opens his jacket to show her the fitted vest and pale blue shirt that brings out his eyes. He turns around for her to show her every angle and she nods happily in approval.

“Elizabeth…” William sighs, focusing back on her and taking her hand. “You look incredible.”

“Thank you,” Lizzie says, turning in a circle for him. “I feel incredible. Between the facial and the full body massage, I could melt on the floor right here.”

“No melting yet, love” William says warmly before reaching into his inner jacket pocket. “I actually got you a little something to go with your dress. Granted, I had no idea it would look _this_ amazing on you.”

William pulls out a small velvet box and pulls it open, revealing small white gold diamond stud earrings tucked between the slits.

“Not only to celebrate our last night but to celebrate our one month anniversary,” William says.

“Did you misplace your calendar? Didn’t we hit that mark on the 28th?” Lizzie asks with a twinkle in her eyes.

“If you’re going to get technical. It’s 31 days today and since we got married on the thirty-first, I thought it was more fitting,” William says.

“Well, when you put it that way,” Lizzie smiles. She takes each earring out and puts them in, adjusting the backs to make sure they’re tight enough. “How do they look?”

“Perfect,” William murmurs, leaning in and kissing her temple. “You are stunning.”

“Stop making me try to blush, oh husband of mine,” Lizzie hums. “So, where are we going dressed like Bond and his girl of the week?”

“Bond?” William arches an eyebrow and adjusts the knot on his tie. “It’s Darcy. William Darcy.”

“Clever,” Lizzie snorts.

“Thank you. Thank you very much,” William says. “I want to point out that I had this plan in place before the other night but now I’d like to treat it as a makeup of sorts.”

“Okay…” Lizzie hesitates. “I enjoyed 97 percent of that night, I’ll have you know.”

“I hope you’ll enjoy one hundred percent this time,” William says, taking her hand and threading his fingers through hers as they start walking through the lobby. “We are going to the only place in this city that offers an evening of dining and dancing. We’re going to the Ritz.”

“Seriously?” Lizzie’s eyes light up.

“Seriously. This honeymoon has been wonderfully memorable and I wanted to end it on a high,” William says. They walk outside and Lizzie spots their car parked against the curb. “And we’re riding in style.”

“Now it’s official. I feel like we’re proper British spies,” Lizzie says.

“What happened to being my lady?” William muses, unlocking the doors.

“Forget that,” Lizzie scoffs. “You can be my man and I’ll go on the missions. Can you see me taking down baddies in a dress like this?”

“I can see it. You’re scrappy,” William says with a smirk, opening the passenger door for her. “If that doesn’t work, you can verbally spar with them. Nobody can win against Elizabeth Darcy.”

“I can clearly hear the pride in your voice,” Lizzie says, mischievously grinning at him.

“Damn right. Who wouldn’t be proud of their partner for being able to stand up for themselves? It makes you look powerful and you know how much I love a powerful woman,” William says, grinning back at her. He drops a kiss to her forehead before she gets into the car. William closes the door behind her and hurries over to his side, sliding into his seat and turning the key in the ignition.

“Wow, that’s a quiet engine,” William breathes out.

“These seats are crazy comfortable and the lights on the ceiling are a cool touch,” Lizzie says, pointing upwards before glancing at him. “Are those gears turning? Are you going to buy this when you get home?”

“I don’t need a new car now,” William says, securing his seatbelt. “Talk to me again in a few years when we’re seriously contemplating kids.”

“Will do,” Lizzie says. “You know The Ritz is like five minutes away, right?”

“Not if we take the scenic route,” William says simply.

“I like the way you’re thinking,” Lizzie says, settling securely into her seat. “Step on it, Mr. Darcy!”

“As you wish,” William chuckles as he pulls onto the road.

~~~~~~~~

William and Lizzie turn a few heads and garner smiles from other dinner guests as they walk into the dining room hand in hand. Maybe it’s the way he pulls out her chair and helps her into it or that he bends down and lightly kisses her neck before he makes his way to his own chair across from her. It could also be the way they’re grinning at each other from ear to ear, or that she reaches out and links their hands together, resting them on the table. There’s no question that they are very much in love. Their waiter comes up within a few minutes and introduces himself, handing them the evening’s menu.

“May I interest you in some champagne or a glass of wine perhaps?” the waiter asks.

“I think I’d like a sweet wine,” Lizzie says and the waiter lists of the bottles available, making his own recommendations. “The Vin Santo sounds good. I’ll have a glass of that.”

“And for you sir?” the waiter turns his attention to William. Lizzie spots the look in his eye just before he says it.

“I’ll have a Martini. Gin not vodka, of course. Equal parts dry and wet vermouth, two olives,” William says, flashing him two fingers. “Shaken, not stirred.”

“Very well,” their waiter nods before taking the drink menus and heading towards the kitchen.

“I think you should have gone with vodka,” Lizzie says nonchalantly, reading the menu.

“I find that gin tastes better,” William says.

“Also, dry and wet? Dry is clearly the way to go with gin,” Lizzie continues.

“Vermouth is tricky to get right in a cocktail order,” William says, straightening a fork.

“And honestly, three olives is better than two,” Lizzie says, trying hard to hold in her laughter.

“Three is too…Now you’re just messing with me,” William narrows his eyes at her.

“I totally am,” Lizzie says, laughing under her breath. “Trying to improve Bond’s line?”

“I have to make it my own,” William says, the corners of his mouth lifting. He slides his hand across the table and that comforting feeling returns when the tips of their fingers touch. “Besides, when in London...”

“I believe the saying is ‘When in Rome’,” Lizzie muses, brushing a finger over his wedding ring. It gives her a jolt of happiness every time she caresses that cool metal on him.

“When in wherever,” William says, lowering his voice a little. “As long as I’m in wherever with you.”

“Nice save,” Lizzie hums before glancing down at the menu. “Now what would you suggest? There are a lot of choices for each course.”

William explains a few of the dishes that are foreign to Lizzie, suggesting ones she would probably like and steering away from the ones she wouldn’t. By the time their waiter returns with their drinks, they’re both ready to order. They learn that the dance floor doesn’t open up until after the first course is served but they’re treated to live piano music in the meantime. The newlyweds have no trouble keeping the conversation flowing between them and their first courses are being served to them in no time. The food is rich and delicious with every bite and couples start trickling onto the dance floor after a while. A small band including a female singer join the piano player, treating the guests to smooth jazz and classic songs. It only takes a simple smile and a gesture to the dance floor from Lizzie to persuade William to join her on the dance floor.

“I have a question,” Lizzie says as they sway along to their second dance.

“Okay,” William looks down at her.

“If you consider today to be our one month anniversary, how do we celebrate our two month or even sixth month? Is it always going to be just some time during the beginning of those months?” Lizzie asks, her face lighting up.

“We celebrating thirty one days,” William says. “Our _first_ thirty one days. Honeymoon days defy the laws of the calendar.”

“Ohhh. I see it now,” Lizzie says. “When we get back home, the last day of each month becomes our anniversary day.”

“Precisely,” William smiles at her. “And I don’t know about you but I fully plan to celebrate each and every month.”

“And how exactly do you intend to do that, Mr. Darcy?” Lizzie asks.

“I’m not going to tell you my entire evil plan, Mrs. Darcy,” William says, making her snicker. “Where is the fun in that?”

“Just a little something?” Lizzie asks, pushing out her bottom lip.

“Ah, my one weakness. I have been defeated!” William jokes a bit dramatically. “I merely plan to acknowledge each passing month that you’ve shared with me. Something to thank you for being by my side and loving me no matter what. Whether it’s as simple as flowers or chocolates or taking you out to dinner that evening.”

“I like the sound of that,” Lizzie hums. “Maybe I’ll do the same.”

“Oh really?” William asks, arching an eyebrow at her.

“Yea. I’ll send you singing telegrams each month,” Lizzie grins, making William laugh.

“That will go over well with the rest of the staff,” William says through his tittering.

“They’ll love it. Any chance to see their boss being showered with a message of love from his wife? Highlight of the month,” Lizzie beams.

“You are _so_ funny,” William says with a knowing look.

“Thank you,” Lizzie says, continuing to grin. He shakes his head and grabs her hand, spinning her away from him before pulling her back in. “And you love me so much.”

“With every beat of my heart,” William hums, pressing his lips to her temple.

The newlyweds return to their table after dancing along to one more song on the dance floor. Their main course is brought over to them within a few minutes and the only chatter between them is how good their food is. They share bites and their waiter makes sure to keep Lizzie’s glass of wine full. When their plates are wiped clean, they’re immediately replaced with the most decadent chocolate dessert that has Lizzie practically drooling. William steals more than a few glances at his wife while she enjoys her dessert, always loving the way she looks when trying a new chocolate dish. It has him drooling for more than chocolate or something in a different edible category. Lizzie catches his look as he’s taking his last bite and he’s treated to her cheeks reddening and the sweetest smile. He can’t resist her anymore and holds out his hand, bringing her back on the dance floor once more.

The music has changed to slower tempos and William is perfectly happy with that. He’s taking every opportunity to keep his wife close to him, threading their joined hands together and spreading his fingers across her lower back. They fit so well together as they dance that he can barely fathom how they didn’t before. He takes the time to pull off a few more dramatic moves, spinning her a couple times and even dipping her at the end of a dramatic song. It makes her laugh and she gives him a kiss each time.

“Thank you for planning this,” Lizzie murmurs, smiling up at him. “It really was the best way to spend the last night of our honeymoon.”

“I thought so,” William says. “I’d like to reiterate how amazing you look tonight. I’m the luckiest man in this room because I’m dancing with the most beautiful woman here.”

“Thank you,” Lizzie says, closing her eyes as he kisses her temple. “I’m dancing with the handsomest man in this room so I’m the luckiest woman.”

“We’re quite a pair,” William says softly.

“A very happily married pair,” Lizzie says, resting her head on his shoulder. William tightens his hold on her and they continue dancing until the song ends. They only make it another half hour before they decide it’s time to go, both feigning fatigue but knowing it’s not exactly true. William takes the wheel again, having only had the one drink for the evening. He takes her on another short scenic drive along the Thames so she can see the London sights lit up once more. When Lizzie rests a hand on his thigh and itstarts to slowly move up, he knows it’s time to return back to their hotel room.

~~~~~~~~

The first thing Lizzie does when they get back into their hotel room is throw off her shoes. William chuckles at the gesture and takes off his suit jacket before sitting on the couch, slowly removing his own shoes and socks. She takes off her earrings and tucks them in the little velvet box before undoing her hair, taking out a few pins and shaking it out. When she’s done, she catches William staring at her and it’s hard to miss the stirrings of lust in his eyes. She walks over to him and offers a hand, pulling him off the couch. They’re so close and she has to arch her neck up to really look at him but he always makes the view so worth it, with his beautiful blue eyes and slow spreading smile. He brings his hands up and frames her face, dipping down to kiss her. It’s not long before she’s on her toes and wrapping her arms around his neck to feel closer to him. His arms automatically slide around her waist after that, holding her close and keeping her steady. The way he moves his lips across hers is nothing short of wonderful, just like every single time he kisses her.

“Will,” Lizzie murmurs into his mouth. He hums deeply in reply. “Let’s move this to the bedroom.”

“Wherever you go…” William whispers. She grins and untangles herself from him, grabbing a fistful of her dress and lifting it off the floor as she walks them to the bedroom. “That dress looks fantastic on you from every angle.”

“I’m going to need your help taking it off,” Lizzie says.

“I’ll help you if you help me,” William says lightly.

“Are you wearing something special underneath it?” Lizzie asks with a spark in her eyes.

“Just the usual,” William chuckles.

“I like the usual,” Lizzie says as they walk into the bedroom. “Plus, it won’t distract from my something special.”

“Oh? What would that be?” William asks as Lizzie turns around. She grins but says nothing as she carefully unbuttons his vest, sliding it off his shoulder. Her nimble fingers tug and loosen at his tie as William’s gaze on her intensifies and darkens, never breaking eye contact as she pulls it off his neck.

“Let’s just say I saved the best for last,” Lizzie says seductively. She unconsciously licks her lips as she begins to unbutton his shirt and William trails his fingers along the underside of her arm. She lets out a soft breath and he feels her shiver from his touch, making him smile slightly. He pulls his shirt out of his slacks and she pushes it off, letting it fall to the floor. She runs her hands appreciatively over his chest, outlining his lean muscles and natural grooves. William sighs and brushes his knuckles across her arm once more before she leans in and places a single kiss on his chest, right where his heart is. He’s positive she can hear how fast his heart beats for her. He knows it’s impossible to slow it down, no matter how often they do this. It’s out of love, excitement and need that his heart speeds up. It’s always for her.

Lizzie drops her hands to his slacks and unbuckles his belt, pulling it out of the loops. She gives him a little nudge and she unfastens his zipper as she starts walking forward. He’s matching her step for step as she waltzes him backwards until the back of his knees hit a chair. He grabs her hands and stops her before she can take off his pants, gently turning her. He moves her hair out of the way, kisses right behind her ear and unhooks the clasp on her dress. William unzips her dress slowly and he gets his first look at the lingerie underneath, matching black sheer bra and panties. He starts to push the dress off her shoulders but she stops him and turns around. She grins and gently pushes him into the chair before she lets her dress fall to the floor.

William is speechless when she reveals her lingerie to him. It could also do with the fact that all the blood has rushed straight to his groin with how amazing she looks. A pinstriped pattern on the front with little black bows in the center of her bra and underwear. No wonder she saved it for last. It takes him a moment, and a lot of adjusting, before he finally says something.

“Does this mean I’ll be working under you this evening?” William asks and Lizzie lets out a low, seductive laugh.

“In a way,” Lizzie says, bending down and tucking her fingers into his slacks. She pulls them down a bit and he lifts his hips, helping her get rid of them. She tosses them over her shoulder and bends over again, sliding her hands up his thighs. The look in her eyes and the view she’s giving him is making him harden even more. “There’s a promise you made a while back. Can you guess what I’m talking about?”

“To fall in love with you every day? I’ve done that today already. A few times honestly,” William says, a bit cheekily.

“Guess again,” Lizzie says, sliding one finger slowly down his chest.

“To g-give you my heart?” William asks, barely above a whisper.

“One more time. I’ll give you a hint,” Lizzie murmurs. She pulls down on the front of his boxer briefs, just enough to give him temporary relief and to expose the tip of him. She grins and palms his arousal, brushing her thumb against his head. His hips jerks against her hand and he groans her name. It’s a dirty move but he remembers right away.

“To lend you a hand next time,” William says huskily. “Do you need a hand?”

“Maybe,” Lizzie says lowly, straightening up her posture. He’s itching to pull her into his lap and rip off what few layers they have between them. Then there’s another side and it’s the side that’s winning--he wants to play along, enjoy this moment and see where she wants him to go. He does know one thing. If they’re going to have a repeat of the night of her bachelorette party, he needs to be more in control of his body. She barely gives him the time to try though. Lizzie grins down at him before straddling him in the chair and sitting on his thighs.

“I love that little grin of yours,” William says, resting his hands on her hips.

“It’s only for you,” Lizzie says, scooting forward until she’s pressed against him. She leans in and kisses him long, hard and breathlessly. As she drags her tongue across his, he slides his hands up her back and unclasps her bra. He takes it off and tosses the garment away, not caring where it goes. He’s too consumed by the way she’s moving her tongue and her hips, both driving him crazy with desire. He groans against her lips as she starts to grind against him and he grabs her butt, slowing her down and controlling the pace of her hips. He cups her breast with his free hand and circles her nipple with his thumb, feeling her whimper into their kiss. He rolls it between his fingers for a few moments before she breaks off the kiss with a gasp. It’s the perfect opportunity and he bends down, dragging his tongue across the tip. He moves his hand to her other breast to give it the same attention. Her nails find their way to his hair and he growls in pleasure before scraping his teeth along her sensitive flesh. She starts to dig in and he bites a little harder, reveling in the moans coming from her throat. Now is the perfect time.

William pulls back and grabs onto her waist once more, giving Lizzie a knowing look. She bites her bottom lip in anticipation and he flips her around in his lap, bringing her against him until her back is to his chest. It’s the same position as before but there are no restrictions this time and he plans to take full advantage of that. He buries his nose in her hair and kisses right behind her ear, licking the length of her earlobe.

“Lead the way, love,” William breathes in her ear. She looks over her shoulder at him and brings her hand up, cupping the back of his neck to pull him towards her. It’s another long and slow kiss with Lizzie taking the time to taste every part of him. She takes him literally and grabs one hand resting on her waist, slipping her fingers between his. She can feel his lips quirk up momentarily as she steers their linked hands up her abdomen to one breast.

It’s a new feeling to be touching herself and simultaneously being in her husband’s hands. It’s incredibly erotic as he takes over, manipulating her to brush across her raised nipples. The jolts of desire heading straight between her legs are magnified by the extra fingers. She takes his other hand and threads her fingers between his and slides it up to her other breast, repeating the same movements. A low groan escapes her lips and she rests her head on his shoulder, squirming against their shared touch. He starts to whisper in her ear; words of love and sensual mutterings. By the time she’s sliding their joined hands down and beneath her underwear, she’s so close to the edge. To say she’s in good hands is a gross understatement. She is the master of her own body and William is nearly just as well versed. Something powerful is rapidly building up with their shared strokes and William knows it. He presses his lips to the spot behind her ear and suckles on her skin, bringing her a whole new round of sensations. It’s too overwhelming and her breath catches in her throat as she climaxes, her body trembling above William’s.

As Lizzie tries to get her breath back, she pulls their joined hands out of her underwear and lets go of his hand. He kisses her shoulder and smiles against her skin, skillfully removing her last garment and letting it flutter to the floor. She pulls her legs up and turns her body into his, still feeling faint aftershocks of her pleasure. Her movements are slower but he doesn’t seem to mind in the slightly, despite the obvious evidence contradicting that. She throws her leg over his lap once more and kisses him softly. He lifts his hips and holds her tightly with one arm as he shimmies out of his boxer briefs, getting a giggle from his wife.

“I absolutely adore you,” William whispers, pulling back a millimeter to look at her.

“Good. That was my goal all along,” Lizzie smiles, sliding her arms around his neck. He chuckles and kisses the tip of her nose. “Take me to bed, Mr. Darcy.”

“Happily, Mrs. Darcy,” William exhales. He slides his arm to her bottom and she wraps her legs around him as he stands up. She presses light kisses all over his face as he walks them over to the bed. He kneels on the mattress and pauses to capture her lips, kissing her as tenderly as he can. Shifting to the head of the bed, he lays her down on the pillows and hovers over her. Her cheeks are still flushed and her eyes are sparkling and it might be William’s favorite look of hers.

“I love you so much,” William says thickly, brushing a thumb along her cheek. She beams and reaches up to bring him closer to her. She kisses him and he deepens the kiss, brushing his tongue along her top lip and slipping it into her mouth. Lizzie’s hands skate down the muscles of his back and grabs his lower torso, tugging until he settles between her legs. She breaks off the kiss with a soft gasp as he presses hard against her entrance.

“I love you too. Tonight has been perfect,” Lizzie breathes, rubbing a thumb along his bottom lip. “Make love to me, Will.”

William rests his forehead against hers and smiles at her. He pushes forward and enters her slowly, watching the emotions on her face as she takes in all of him. The relief of being surrounded by her is instant and he moans. He loves the way her body grips him as if she never wants to let him go. She lifts her legs and hooks them over the back of his thighs, pushing her heels into him and urging him to move. He begins to thrust slowly and Lizzie moans in pleasure, tilting her hips to bring him in deeper. These are the other moments with her that he wants to cherish. The way her eyes flutter from a particularly deep stroke or the breathy sighs that are falling from her lips. She is beautiful in every state and he feels whole when he’s with her. His heart feels like it’s bursting with all the love he has for her and he needs to kiss her, aches to kiss her.

He slides one hand to cradle her head and bends down, barely pressing his lips to hers. As if it is second nature, she moves her hands up and threads them through his hair as she deepens the kiss. She strokes his tongue the way he thrusts into her; deliberately slow so she can enjoy every moment. His hand skims down the side of her ribcage and feels her shudder beneath him. He clutches one leg and hooks it over his arm, sliding even deeper into Lizzie. She gasps and drops her head to the pillow, her jaw slackening in pleasure and her eyes glazing over. He brings his other hand between them and circles her clit, grinning as she jerks in response and digs her nails into his scalp. A little more pressure and few more deep strokes and Lizzie cries out his name, climaxing intensely. She clenches around him and pulls him in with every wave, triggering his own deep release. He drops his head to the crook of her neck as they share their bliss.

His ragged breaths skate across her skin and he unhooks his arm from her leg, letting it slide further down his torso. Lizzie hums contently and lazily plays with the hair at the nape of his neck, feeling his lips quirk up in a smile. William lifts his head after a few moments and places a kiss on her forehead while he slowly pulls out of her. That familiar whimper from her goes straight to his heart. They rustle around and get under the sheets before he pulls her close to him, her head resting on his chest and her arm on his torso. He drops a kiss to the top of her head and his body relaxes, already feeling the tug of sleep spreading.

“I still can’t believe we’re going home tomorrow,” Lizzie murmurs.

“Me neither,” William says. “Or that we’ll be back at work on Friday.”

“Boo,” Lizzie mumbles. “Stupid meetings.”

“Meetings that you postponed,” William chuckles. “I know I’ll have a few as well.”

“Shhhh. Still in honeymoon mode,” Lizzie says with a yawn. “Staying…in honeymoon mode.”

“Until?” William asks softly.

“Forever,” Lizzie says and William smiles in amusement. “Until we cross the threshold of our apartment.”

“Deal,” William says, brushing his hand down her arm. “For now…”

“We sleep,” Lizzie hums. “And handle tomorrow when tomorrow comes.”

“Good plan,” William says.

“And right now? I’m where I want to be,” Lizzie whispers.

“Where’s that?” William whispers back. She snuggles in closer and lifts one leg, resting it between his.

“Right here with you,” Lizzie breathes.

 

* * *

 

 _Wednesday, March 4th_  

Lizzie and William start their day relatively early despite their flight being in the early afternoon. They try to get the most out of their shortened day, once more taking advantage of their luxurious shower. Afterwards, they enjoy one last breakfast out on their terrace and they’re thankful for the beautiful weather. It takes a while to pack up the last of their things and William laughs when Lizzie starts bouncing happily when she’s able to zip everything up.

Before they know it, it’s time to head to the airport and Lizzie wins the transportation argument. They walk to the nearest tube station and luckily find two empty seats in their car. They’re both a little somber about heading home but William keeps a hold of her hand, occasionally kissing her forehead or temple. The airport is more elaborate than Lizzie expects and they spend some time shopping, checking the board every so often to see if their gate has been announced. After Lizzie has spent the last of her pounds on a box of Cadbury chocolates for her dad, they finally know where to go.

They’re boarding within the hour and they settle into their first class seats, sharing a sweet kiss before buckling up. Their flight is completely uneventful and they can feel the hours ticking away since neither of them are tired enough to sleep. They have a smooth landing and William feels a pang in his heart when they pull up to their gate and Lizzie pouts. Customs doesn’t take too long and their suitcases are some of the first to roll out. A car is waiting for them and Lizzie spots the driver first, smiling at the ‘Mr. and Mrs. Darcy’ sign. They’re treated to a San Francisco sunset as they head home and it’s a fitting end to their trip. Their doorman welcomes them home and congratulates them, bringing out smiles from both William and Lizzie. Surprisingly, Lizzie has to pull William out of the elevator when they reach their floor. It takes a few minutes to dig his keys out before unlocking the door, letting it swing open.

“This is one thing I’ve really been looking forward to,” William says. He scoops Lizzie up in his arms and she smiles at him, kissing him softly as he carries her over the threshold. “Welcome home, Mrs. Darcy.”

“Welcome home, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie says. He kisses the tip of her nose before putting her down. “Shall we see what kind of damage has been done?”

“Of course,” William chuckles, bringing their luggage in and closing the door. He leaves everything there and they walk down the hall, smiling as she slips his hand into hers. When they turn the corner to the kitchen, there’s a small ‘Welcome home, newlyweds’ banner along with flowers and a note from Gigi.

“What does it say?” Lizzie asks as he picks up the note, noticing the piles of mail on the dining room table and wedding gifts spread around the living room.

“Hey lovebirds,” William rolls his eyes and chuckles. “Welcome back! As you can see, your apartment is still in one piece. Mail is on the dining room table and wedding gear is hung up in the closet. You can tell where your wedding gifts are. Miss you both! Can’t wait to hear the stories. Love Gigi. P.S. Let me know when I can drop the keys off because I don’t want to walk in on you newlyweds.”

“Good lord,” Lizzie laughs as he walks over to her. “Look how she separated the mail.”

“She’s just being thorough,” William muses. The mail is separated into piles of ‘Lizzie Bennet, ‘Lizzie Darcy’, ‘William Darcy’, and ‘Mr. and Mrs. Darcy.’”

“This pile makes me the happiest,” Lizzie says, pointing to the ‘Mr. and Mrs. Darcy’ pile.

“I’d think the pile of gifts would make you the happiest,” William teases, as they both turn around.

“There’s so many. I _know_ we didn’t invite that many people at the wedding,” Lizzie says, smiling as William pulls her against him.

“Word gets around. People are happy for us,” William says, rubbing her arms and resting his chin on top of her head. “Do you want to open them?”

“Can we save it for later?” Lizzie asks and she feels him nods. “There’s something I really want to do right now.”

“Christen a room?” William jokes and she snorts. “Please tell me it’s a shower. I feel grimy from the plane.”

“Yes, absolutely,” Lizzie says with a sigh, turning around to face him. “And then dinner.”

“Chinese?” William asks, raising an eyebrow in expectation.

“I was craving exactly that!” Lizzie says. “I knew there was a reason why I married you.”

“Oh good. I’m glad you found a reason,” William says dryly.

“It’s just one of a million, Will,” Lizzie says.

“One of a million?” William asks with a quirk of an eyebrow and she nods. “Do you want to know a reason why I married you?”

“I think I know,” Lizzie says smugly. “But go ahead.”

William breaks out into a full blown grin before he uses his quick reflexes. He grabs her by the legs and throws her over his shoulder as she shrieks out his name.

“It’s because you’re so easy to carry,” William says, walking out of the dining room and towards the hallway.

“Oh my god, Will!” Lizzie laughs, giving him a hard time and squirming around. He lightly slaps her butt to get her to stop wiggling and she melodramatically gasps. “How dare you, sir.”

“Come on, Mrs. Darcy,” William says, chuckling. “There’s a shower with our name on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That brings us one step closer to the end! Only a few more chapters to go.
> 
> Thanks to Teresa, as always, for betaing this beast. Also to Sarah for helping me shape a few of the sections, including the club scene. That was something I had planned for a while. 
> 
> Thanks to magsdev for going out of her way on her own time and actually checking out the hotel for me (So it was the hotel across the street but same chain). She asked around and gave me a good amount of choices for the club. So, thanks again for that :)
> 
> Extras will be posted over on the dizzieslearningcurve tumblr!


	56. Morning, Noon, and Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lizzie and William's first day back at work but they just can't seem to stay away from each other for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that! A new chapter that didn't take me a month to write? It's surprisingly easier when you don't have 800 things to research :) Enjoy!

_Friday, March 6th_

There’s a piercing noise cutting through the air and it’s dragging Lizzie out of her pleasant dreams. Dreams where her husband can’t keep his hands or lips off her and keeps moving his body in a way that makes her cry out his name. Dreams that are inherently dirty but, oh, so good. Dreams that are basically a replay of last night before she set the alarm to get up for work this morning. The alarm that’s now going off at an ungodly hour and she’s cursing herself. She reaches out and hits the snooze button, focusing her eyes just enough to check the time. Why the hell did she set it for six am? Neither of them have to be at work until 8:30 and she doesn’t need _that_ much time to get ready.

The bed shifts beside her and she inhales deeply, the natural scent of her husband intoxicating her. He must have been awakened by the alarm. A lazy smile forms on her lips as she stretches out her legs and points her toes. The sheets begin to slip down her bare skin and they end up somewhere near the bottom of the bed. A large hand skims up her leg to her hip before snaking around her waist and pulling her towards the middle of the bed. Her back makes contact with the hard planes of her husband’s body and there’s no mistaking how awake he really is. Lips press between her shoulder blades and the light scratch of his unshaven face feels delightful as his hand moves up and lightly brushes the underside of her breasts.

“Morning, love,” William says, his voice still thick with sleep. That deep rumble coming from his chest goes straight to her core. He shifts once more and slips his arm under her, freeing up his other hand and pressing it flat against her stomach. “I love how your mind works.”

“Hmm?” Lizzie hums, closing her eyes momentarily as he cups her right breast and rubs his thumb over her nipple. She wraps her fingers around his forearm and his muscles flex beneath her touch. She pushes her butt against him for more contact and he growls near her ear. Warmth is radiating off him and she can feel his faint throbbing.

“Setting the alarm early. Giving us enough time for this,” William says huskily, rolling her nipple between his fingers. He sweeps her hair away from her neck and kisses the base of it as he keeps working her into a slow frenzy. “Did you sleep well?”

“Mmmm yes,” Lizzie sighs, squirming under his touch. His hand is still against her belly and she wants so badly to relieve the growing ache between her legs. She knows how much he wants her with how hard he’s pressed against her back and the way his hips are subtly moving.

“Want to hear a secret?” William asks, dragging the tip of his tongue across the column of her throat. She merely nods in reply, too caught up in the way he’s toying with her breasts. His still hand begins to move down ever so slowly and she bites her bottom lip in anticipation. “You were moaning in your sleep.”

Lizzie gasps and bucks her hips against his touch as he brushes his fingers lightly across her entrance.

“I’d ask you what you were dreaming about but I think I know the answer,” William whispers, his fingers stroking her wet heat. “Pretty sure I heard my name.”

“You _hope_ you heard your name,” Lizzie says with a low, sensual laugh. He kisses the crook of her neck and she feels him smile.

“Clever,” William mumbles against her skin. She turns her head towards him and flashes a smile at him before he kisses her. His lips slide across hers with a gentleness that always seems to accompany their morning sessions. There’s an element in it that tells Lizzie he’s still waking up but relishing every brush of her tongue and movement of her lips. His fingers are swiping along her sensitive flesh and she whimpers, biting down on his bottom lip as he circles her clit just the way she likes. He’s working her to the edge so quickly and she knows her naughty dream has helped abundantly.

Lizzie’s so close and she’s rocking her hips against his fingers when he pulls them away. Her eyes fly open and she groans in frustration at his teasing. William simply grins and grabs her upper thigh, nudging it forward and spreading her legs apart. He moves right behind her and Lizzie gasps in pleasure as he slides into her. She drops her head to the pillow and he slides his hand between her legs again, accompanying his measured thrusts with his skillful touch. It only takes a few strokes and she’s cresting, digging her fingers into the mattress as she climaxes. William slides his hand up to her lower belly and methodically rocks their hips together as she rides out her orgasm. He presses tiny kisses to her shoulder and catches her slight smile out of the corner of his eye.

“More,” Lizzie pleads, grinding back into him. He resumes his stroking and it’s a little less gentle than before. She moans in approval and he cups his hand under her thigh, lifting her leg a little in the air. He hooks it over his own and he’s able to thrust deeper into her. A gasp of his name and her clenching around him draws out a low groan from him. She twists her upper body and wraps her arm around his neck, pulling him towards her and kissing him. It’s desperate and passionate and matches their writhing bodies. As he shifts his body slightly, she breaks away and her breath catches in her throat. He’s hitting that ultra-sensitive spot in her that turns her into putty. He moves the hand beneath her up to her neck and cradles her head as he nips at her lips. She grabs at his thigh and her fingers dig into his flesh. It’s her sign for telling him not to move, that she’s almost there. He slides his free hand to her breast and caresses her, brushing the tips of his fingers across her nipple. Watching her is bringing him that much closer and making him throb, almost unbearably. He rests his forehead against her temple, whispering into her ear to let go. One more deep stroke and she finally does, her waves of ecstasy triggering his own blissful release. He holds her tightly against him and they rock their hips slowly as share the last of their pleasure.

“Wake me up like that every day,” Lizzie moans, falling onto her stomach after he carefully slips out of her.

“Much better than an alarm,” William breathes, his chest rapidly rising and falling. He shifts onto his back and rests his head on the pillow, looking to Lizzie. Her hair is wild and in her face but it does nothing to hide that satisfied grin. She reaches out to him and places a hand on his chest, feeling his heart still beating fast. He smiles and takes her hand, lifting it up and kissing her palm. “We need to get up soon.”

“If anything, that makes me want to get up less,” Lizzie says. William chuckles and reaches over, moving the hair out of her face. He notices the color in her cheeks and all over her bare skin.

“You’re gorgeous, love. Positively glowing,” William murmurs.

“Sex does a body good,” Lizzie says happily. “As does a month long honeymoon.”

“Agreed. Still,” William says, taking a deep breath. “We really do need to get up.”

“Hmph,” Lizzie grumbles.

“How about this? I’ll start the coffee and you get in the shower first,” William says, sitting up. “And before you say anything--- I’d love to join you but we’ll most definitely be late that way.”

“You can join me tomorrow,” Lizzie says, rolling onto her back.

“Or maybe when we get home,” William says, waggling his eyebrows. Lizzie swings her legs over the bed and stretches once more, grinning when she glances over her shoulder and sees William’s eyes locked on her. “Today is going to be hell.”

“You’re telling me,” Lizzie says, standing up and strutting into the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~

Lizzie can smell the aroma of coffee as she exits the bathroom. She smacks William on the butt as he passes her to go take his own shower. He playfully narrows his eyes at her and she giggles, hurrying to the closet. Getting dressed may be a slightly more difficult task when neither of them have unpacked from their trip. Yesterday was intended for readjusting to their own time and so much more. Instead, they spent most of it in bed and trying out the perishable bachelorette gifts that she didn’t pack for the honeymoon. Despite the clearly present jet lag, she thinks it was completely worth it.

By the time she picks out an outfit, William is already out of the shower. She grabs a tie off his tie rack and takes it with her, placing it on the bed for him. As she gets dressed, she catches a glimpse of William shaving in the mirror wearing only a pair of boxer briefs. It’s a serious perk and a fantastic view for her. She doesn’t realize how long she’s been watching him until his reflection smirks at her. She smiles sheepishly and goes back to getting dressed. When she finishes, she goes to the kitchen and grabs the ‘Mr.’ and ‘Mrs.’ mugs Jane gave her, putting them down next to the French press before looking for something to eat for breakfast. Another task that went undone yesterday. There’s nothing remotely edible in the fridge. She’ll pick something up on the way to work. Coffee is good enough for now. As she’s filling each cup, William walks in as he’s adjusting his tie.

“I like your choice of tie this morning,” William says, kissing her cheek and grabbing his mug. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Lizzie smiles at him. “I thought it would look nice for your first day back.”

“It does,” William says, glancing down at the pale blue tie. “Not eating anything?”

“Leftovers don’t quite do it for me this early,” Lizzie says, sipping on her coffee.

“No food,” William snorts, checking the fridge. “We are an unproductive couple.”

“Something tells me you don’t mind though,” Lizzie says.

“Not in the slightest,” William says smugly, looking at the clock.

“Hey, do you know if you have lunch free?” Lizzie asks.

“I think so,” William says. “Why do you ask?”

“No reason,” Lizzie says with a mischievous look. “Just saying maybe you should keep it open.”

“Maybe I will,” William says, taking another big sip of coffee.

“Ugh. Is that really the time? I should probably head out,” Lizzie says, pouring the rest of her coffee into a travel mug. “My first client is always early.”

“I’ve had those before,” William says. He gets up from his stool and gently takes her arm, bringing her close to him and kissing her.

“Mmm thank you,” Lizzie smiles up at him.

“Have a good day,” William murmurs.

“Despite not being with you,” Lizzie says with frustrated look.

“We’ve done it before,” William says.

“Not after a solid month of it just being you and me,” Lizzie says, standing on her toes and kissing him again.

“I will be just as miserable,” William says, pressing his lips to her forehead.

“Okay, okay. I need to go before I lose all willpower and call in sick,” Lizzie says.

“I could conveniently come down with something as well,” William teases.

“Don’t you tempt me further!” Lizzie laughs. She kisses the corners of his mouth before stepping out of his hold.

“Once again,” William says. “Have a good day, Mrs. Darcy.”

“You too, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie smiles at him.

~~~~~~~~~

“Lizzie!” Kate squeals when she steps out of the elevator. “I mean, Mrs. Darcy! Wait…Ms. Bennet? What do I call you now?”

“Hello to you too, Katie. You can call me whatever you’d like,” Lizzie laughs before reaching into her bag. “I got you a little something from London. It’s some Cadbury chocolate.”

“Thank you!” Katie says as Lizzie hands it to her. “I heard it’s better than the chocolate here.”

“It really is,” Lizzie nods.

“Lizzie! I’m so glad you’re back!” Andrea exclaims, appearing from around the corner. She gives her a big hug and pulls away. “You look amazing! I wouldn’t expect anything less though, so tan! I want to hear all the details. And pictures!”

“You will as soon as we get settled,” Lizzie says, stepping inside her office. “We took a ton of pictures. The Seychelles are like nothing you could imagine. I already miss the island.”

“I bet,” Andrea says, leaning against the doorway as Lizzie puts her stuff away. “I almost hate to pull you back into work. We’ve got four meetings today.”

“I know,” Lizzie says. “But I do what I must. Do we have any time before our first one?”

“We do. Lara and I covered a lot of bases while you were gone,” Andrea says. “At this point, you’ll just have meetings and endless emails to deal with today. Maybe five or six contracts to look over.”

“Oh boy,” Lizzie says. “Let’s dive in, shall we?”

~~~~~~~~~

The number of employees that offer their congratulations to William when he gets to Pemberley Digital is staggering by the time he’s made it in the elevator. The urge to pull out his phone and call Lizzie just to hear her voice is stronger than he’d care to admit. It’s only the beginning of the day and it’s going to be a long one. He can most certainly handle it but it's going to be difficult without her at arms reach. After smiling at the umpteenth person, he steps off the elevator and onto his floor. A very friendly face greets him just outside his door, patiently waiting at her own desk.

“Good morning, Mrs. Reynolds,” William says.

“Welcome back, Mr. Darcy,” Mrs. Reynolds smiles brightly.

“Thank you,” William says, returning the smile.

“You are looking very well rested,” Mrs. Reynolds says.

“I _feel_ very well rested,” William says, reaching into his shoulder bag. He subtly places a small clear box, wrapped up in a bow, in front of her. “For you, Sue.”

“You didn’t!” her eyes light up. “You know my weakness for English fudge, William! There shouldn’t have been anybody on your mind except your wife.”

“Ninety-nine percent of the time, that was true,” William grins. “The other one percent, I couldn’t resist.”

“Thank you,” Mrs. Reynolds says. “I’ll try to make it last until the end of the day.”

William snorts. “I’d like to see that.”

Mrs. Reynolds takes the box of fudge and tucks it into her bottom drawer just to be on the safe side.

“You have a few meetings today but nothing too bad,” Mrs. Reynolds says. “You have a conference call in twenty and Fitz will be here in five.”

“Thank you,” William says. “Would I happen to have any free time for lunch?”

“You have a little over an hour at noon,” Mrs. Reynolds replies, double-checking his schedule.

“Perfect,” William says. “I’ll be in my office. You can let Fitz in.”

“I sure will,” Mrs. Reynolds says. William sees her gaze dart to the bottom drawer just as he steps inside and he holds back a laugh when he closes the door. He hangs up his jacket and puts his shoulder bag away before going to his desk, flicking his Oscar the Grouch bobble head. As he waits for his computer to warm up, he checks the memos on his desk. Not more than two minutes pass when his door is practically slammed into the wall.

“Darcy! It’s about time you came back!” Fitz says, holding out his arms. Darcy grins and gets up from his chair, giving his friend a quick hug. “You are looking gooood, my friend!"

“Thank you. It’s great to see you, Fitz!” William smiles, patting him on his shoulder. Fitz takes a seat and William leans against his desk.

“How are you doing?” Fitz asks. “And Lizzie?”

“We’re both doing really well,” William says. “We were struggling to get up this morning but, as you can see, I’m here.”

“Married life already agrees with you, dude. You actually look like stepped outside the bedroom for more than five minutes! Enough to get a tan at least,” Fitz jokes.

“You would be surprised,” William says.

“Okay, I need to know,” Fitz says, leaning forward. “Do you actually have stories that are rated PG?”

“We actually do,” William says with an amused look.

“Surprising! Considering we didn’t even get a postcard from you guys!” Fitz says.

“Yea, well,” William says, smiling sheepishly. “That wasn’t top priority.”

“I’m excited to hear the stories,” Fitz says, patting William’s knee. “Do you have time for your lowly best friend and sister to stop by this weekend? Brandon is out of town.”

“I’m sure we can fit you in,” William chuckles. “I’ll have to run it by the wife first.”

“Oh, that’s just gross,” Fitz says jokingly, scrunching his face as William smirks. “Are you going to be doing that from now on?”

“I think I might. It sounds good rolling off the tongue,” William says.

“Dude,” Fitz rolls his eyes good naturedly. “Did you bring me back anything good? I saw Reynolds snacking on some fudge outside.”

“I knew she wouldn't last long,” William chuckles, standing up from his desk. “You’ll have to wait and see. Now, I’m sure there’s plenty of work to be done and you need to fill me in before the conference call with the investors.”

“Now that’s something I’m prepared to do,” Fitz says, rubbing his hands together.

~~~~~~~~~~

Lizzie has some time before her second meeting so she returns to her office to get started on the numerous emails waiting for her. Deep into her slow, but productive, progress, Katie buzzes her on her phone.

“Yes, Katie?” Lizzie answers.

“Your husband is on line one,” Katie replies.

“He is, is he? Put him through,” Lizzie says, amused and intrigued. She picks it up on the first ring and laughs. “What are you doing? You know my cell is on me.”

“Admit it. You really liked the sound of that,” William says.

“I really did, actually,” Lizzie smiles into the receiver. “How is your day going so far?”

“Pretty well. I’m being congratulated left and right. I think I forgot how many employees I have,” William says.

“The perks of a smaller company,” Lizzie says.

“Of course. How about your day?” William asks.

“You caught me between meetings. I’m answering one of five million e-mails right now,” Lizzie says, glancing at her computer screen.

“Exaggerating much?” William asks lightly.

“Maybe. I think it’s more like one million,” Lizzie says, smiling when she hears him chuckle.

“Is it ridiculous to say that I really miss you right now?” William asks.

“Not at all,” Lizzie say softly. “I seriously had to concentrate during my meeting. My mind kept drifting.”

“To London or Fregate?” William asks.

“Both,” Lizzie sighs.

“Mine was more on Fregate. All that peace and quiet with my beautiful wife,” William says. “I’m sure London will pop up sooner or later today.”

“I’m sure it will,” Lizzie says. 

“Anyway, I actually called for a reason. Fitz wants to know if he and Gigi can come by for a visit this weekend. I told him I would run it by you first,” William says. “I know there’s –”

Lizzie hangs up before he can finish and laughs. He must be so confused. She picks the phone back up and dials the number she doesn’t call as often. Mrs. Reynolds answers and rattles off the normal spiel before realizing that it’s Lizzie on the line. She can hear William in the background asking if it’s her and she grins when Mrs. Reynolds doesn’t give her away. After a moment of catching up, Mrs. Reynolds puts her on hold to let William know his wife is on line one. She hears him laughing as he picks up.

“Hello,” Lizzie says, reveling in his laughter. “If you could do it then I’m going to do it too.”

“I think you just made my day,” William says.

“You’re welcome,” Lizzie says. “Also, to answer your question. Yes, that’s fine. They can come over but I think Sunday would be better. Maybe for part of the afternoon and dinner? Sort out the details with them and let me know. I have another meeting in five minutes so I should get ready for it.”

“I will let you go then. I have a budget meeting that starts in ten,” William says.

“How exciting!” Lizzie says with mock elation.

“Absolutely thrilling,” William deadpans. “Let me know when you’re out. I love you.”

“Love you too!” Lizzie says before hanging up.

~~~~~~~~~~

Lizzie texts William when she finishes up with her meeting, heading straight to her office with a few contracts in hand. She has every intention to pour over them during these free hours before tackling more emails. As she’s looking through them, she realizes how much Andrea covered with these clients. There’s nothing she needs to revise and it’s a relief when she’s approving the last one. Just as she’s returning to her emails, her phone buzzes with a message.

_Just finished budget meeting. May I call? –W_

_Please do! :) –L_

When her phone doesn’t ring immediately, she assumes he’s on his way back to his office for more privacy. She remembers him saying how many people have been congratulating him as well. The image of him being bombarded by people just to tell him that makes her snicker. She returns to her emails and her phone finally rings ten minutes later, his picture and name flashing on her screen.

“Hey there, handsome,” Lizzie answers.

“Hey, beautiful,” William says. “I think I need to build a secret passage to my office. That way, I can get where I need to go without being stopped every two seconds.”

“That’s not very accessible of you. You’re the boss!” Lizzie teases.

“I know,” William chuckles. “It’s just because I’ve been gone for so long and they want to hear all about the wedding and the honeymoon. I should compile some of our pictures and do one giant presentation to appease everyone.”

“Would you?” Lizzie asks, twirling a pencil in her hand.

“I’m sure it’s against some code of conduct or something,” William says. “I can see Fitz or Gigi happily doing it though.”

“Me too,” Lizzie says. "I miss our honeymoon bubble."

"I loved our honeymoon bubble," William says warmly.

"If only we could go back to that bubble," Lizzie says. "Then you wouldn't be stopped at all!"

“It will die down in a week,” William says. “It’s fine.”

“And return with a force when we start having kids,” Lizzie says, hearing him hum happily. “Actually, I can see _you_ bombarding your employees with the ultrasounds and first pictures and generally showing off how our child is the best.”

“Funny,” William says. “Though there is some truth in there somewhere.”

“I figured,” Lizzie laughs.

“I have some good news for you. I’m free for lunch,” William says. “Between noon and one.”

“Perfect!” Lizzie says, perking up in her seat.

“Did you want to meet somewhere in the middle?” William asks.

“Actually, I think it might be better if you came here,” Lizzie says. “It gives us more privacy to enjoy our lunch.”

“Because we need privacy for lunch,” William muses. “I know what you’re thinking, love.”

“It’s on your mind now, too,” Lizzie murmurs.

“It is,” William says with a hum.

“Think of it this way,” Lizzie says. “If we meet in the middle, we have less time with each other. If I go to Pemberley, we lose the same amount of time because I’ll be stopped by people asking me how the honeymoon was. But if you come here…”

“I was already convinced before you said that,” William says. “I’ll go there. Do you have something in mind for what you’d like me to bring?”

“Yourself and whatever you think sounds good,” Lizzie says. “I trust you.”

“I know you do,” William says.

“So I’ll see you in an hour?” Lizzie asks.

“You will,” William says. “In the meantime, you can work on answering more of those one million emails.”

“I’ll certainly try,” Lizzie says happily.

~~~~~~~~~

Lizzie is feeling a bit devilish. She’s pretty sure she’s asked her husband to come over for more than just lunch. Trying to break the habit of checking the time on her computer while answering emails is getting more difficult. There’s also a second plan she’s thought up and she can’t help but think she’s a bit of a genius. As soon as she receives a text message that William is on his way with food, she gathers up all her employees. She sends them all to lunch as a thank you for the last month and tells them that she’ll look after the place while they’re gone. She grins to herself once the elevator doors close and walks back into her office to wait for her husband. Within a few minutes, she hears the distinct ding and a knock on her door.

“Delivery,” the voice says behind the door.

She laughs. “Come in.”

William opens the door and smiles at her before closing it behind him. She stands up from her desk and walks over to him, taking the food and setting it down on a chair. He gathers her up in his arms and pulls her in for a slow kiss.

“Mmm. It’s been too long since I last did that,” William says, kissing her cheek. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Lizzie says, brushing her fingers along his jawline. “Sorely missed these gorgeous blue eyes.”

“You have no idea. I’m sure my phone battery will die by the end of the day,” William says. “I keep looking through the few pictures I have on my phone.”

“Really? I already uploaded them to my computer,” Lizzie says and he snorts. “Granted, I don’t have as many on my phone as I do on our camera.”

“We’ll look through them tomorrow so we have something appropriate to show Gigi and Fitz,” William says.

“We wouldn’t want anybody else seeing the _special_ ones,” Lizzie says, sliding her hands to his chest.

“Not at all. Just for us,” William says. “I noticed it was pretty quiet out there. Where is everyone?”

“I may have sent them out,” Lizzie says with a playful grin.

“All of them?” William asks, raising his brows.

“I’m treating them to lunch,” Lizzie says with a nod. “Very few people can say no to a free lunch.”

“How did you get out of going with them?” William chuckles, watching her as she toys with her tie.

“I told them I would look after things,” Lizzie says. “And that I still had plenty to catch up on.”

“How clever of you,” William says, kissing her forehead. “I’m sure it’s the last thing on your mind right now but I brought sandwiches from that gourmet bistro.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I asked you here for lunch,” Lizzie says, lifting her chin.

“Did you? Are you sure?” William asks, bending down and kissing the spot behind her ear.

“It _is_ time for lunch,” Lizzie says, letting out a breath as he leads her backwards until her back hits the closed door. “I could be hungry.”

“Or you maybe you sent everybody away so they wouldn’t hear us,” William says.

“Still no idea,” Lizzie hums. She grips his arm as he brushes his fingers up her thigh, the material of her dress bunching a little.

“You have two options then, Mrs. Darcy. We can eat these sandwiches and I’ll be on my way,” William says, his fingers inching higher up.

“Or?” Lizzie asks, visibly swallowing to keep her composure. It’s quickly disappearing with the way his hands are moving up her leg and the way he’s pressing her against the door. Evidence of his own need for her is becoming increasingly more apparent, making it even more difficult to resist him. Not that she has any plans of doing so. She’s missed the feeling of him despite the fact that it’s only been a few hours. He has that effect on her, especially after their honeymoon.

“Or you can tell me what part of your office you’d like to defile,” William says, making her grin. His hand slides between her thighs and her grin melts away as he teases her through her underwear. Her eyes go dark with lust and they match the own look on his face. “Right here is nice…very sturdy door. I’m preferential towards desks myself. It still provides plenty of flashbacks, even in the most inappropriate of times. There’s always the trusty couch or chair as well.”

“So many options,” Lizzie whimpers. “And we don’t have much time.”

“Very little at all,” William says, his voice low and rich. He groans in satisfaction as she grabs at his hips and pulls him in closer. She grinds into his palm and moans softly as he applies more pressure. He dips down and starts kissing her neck, wanting so much to suck and bite her skin but mentally promising not to leave a mark. There’s more time for that at home. Her hands slide to his belt and hurriedly unbuckles it. She fumbles with his zipper when he pulls aside her underwear and dips one finger inside her, making her moan in surprise.

“Take them off,” Lizzie pleads. William follows directions but does so with little grace. He yanks them down her legs and she quickly steps out of them before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him hard. He turns the lock on the door for good measure and then pulls her away from it, gripping her waist.

“Couch,” she growls into his mouth. She turns them around and leads them blindly towards their destination, their hands frantically trying to grab for more of each other. She untucks his shirt and unbuttons the bottom few buttons while he gently squeezes her butt. His knees hit their destination and she pushes him down before climbing into his lap. William gathers the bottom of her dress and begins to push it up her frame before she stops him. “No time for that now. I just want you inside me.”

“God, yes,” William breathes, pulling her in for another deep kiss. He hears the sound of his zipper unfastening and groans when she frees him from his boxer briefs. He gasps for air as she grips him and begins to stroke him, twisting her wrist as she moves up and down. It’s astounding how she makes him so frazzled with just the touch of her hand. He’s on the verge of begging her to stop when she sits up on her knees and positions herself above him, resting her hands on his shoulders.

“I am sooo glad you bought me this couch,” Lizzie says with an impish grin.

“Knew you’d love it,” William replies hoarsely. They both groan as she slides down his length, filling her up to the hilt. She gives herself a moment to adjust to him and then slowly begins rocking her hips. He slides his hands up her thighs and slips them under the fabric of her dress, spreading his fingers and grabbing her hips. He can feel her every move and it’s glorious. A groan escapes his lips as she clenches around him and his body jerks up, thrusting deeper inside her. He catches the fluttering of her eyes and he does it again, aching to see that look once more. Her head falls back and moans lowly, her nails digging into his shirt as he matches every roll of her hips with a deep stroke. Her throat is exposed to him and he can no longer resist that beautiful stretch of creamy skin. He leans forward and pulls her close, kissing the base of her throat and dragging his tongue upwards. The sounds of her moans and sighs vibrate against his tongue and a surge of power courses through his veins. He slides his hands up her back and grabs the back of her shoulders, pulling her down further. His eyes fall to where they’re joined and he’s mesmerized by the way she takes him in. The whispers of need from her lips are driving him past the point of no return and he needs her there with him. Her jaw slackens in pleasure and she starts grinding hard into him. He growls out a low ‘fuck’ and drops his head onto the back of the couch as he loses all sense of rhythm. Lizzie buries her face in the crook of his neck and a muffled cry of his name is heard as she climaxes, pulsing blissfully around him. It’s too much for William and he comes, biting the inside of his cheek to hold back his groan of ecstasy.

“We are insatiable,” Lizzie hums after a few minutes, lifting her head to look at him. “I feel really naughty.”

“Is that a bad thing?” William asks with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Nope,” Lizzie says, smiling as her brushes his thumb across her flushed cheek. She carefully maneuvers herself off his lap but not before kissing his forehead. “I’ll be right back.”

“The next office you get should come with a bathroom,” William says.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Lizzie saying, grinning at him over her shoulder. She shuts the door behind her and leaves him alone. He takes a few tissues from her desk and cleans himself up, making him look more presentable. He snatches up her underwear off the floor and grins, tucking them into his pocket. He makes a quick trip to the bathroom to wash his hands and comes back to find Lizzie still gone. Grabbing their lunch, he clears a spot at her desk and lays everything out before checking the time. They still have twenty minutes before he needs to head back to the office. The door opens and he glances up, smiling when Lizzie walks in.

“Everyone is still gone,” Lizzie says. “I’m starving now. Thank you for bringing lunch.”

“You’re welcome,” William says, kissing her cheek. She looks around on the floor for a moment and he holds back a smile.

“Have you seen my underwear?” Lizzie asks.

“I have. They’re very nice,” William smirks.

“Thanks,” Lizzie deadpans. “I’d really like to find them before someone else does.”

“I may have them,” William says.

“Are you planning to give them to me or…” Lizzie says, giving him a knowing look as she unwraps her sandwich.

“I think I’ll take them with me. I’m sure you have a change of clothes here somewhere,” William says. “Though it makes a nice parting thought that my wife went commando for the rest of the work day.”

“You’d like that,” Lizzie says, raising an eyebrow.

“Mmm. I would,” William replies.

“You are completely corrupted, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie laughs lowly.

“One hundred percent,” William says smugly. “You’re welcome to take full responsibility.”

“I think I will,” Lizzie says, sitting back in her chair and crossing her legs. “Eat your lunch, Mr. Darcy.”

“Thank you for the permission,” William snorts, the corners of his mouth twitching up.

They keep teasing each other as they eat and it puts them in the best moods. For a moment, they feel like they’re still on vacation and not having to worry about their upcoming meetings and everything they still need to catch up on. Lizzie’s grateful William made the time for her and that she had the time to give. They finish up their lunch and he helps her clean up, chuckling when she gives him a quick onceover to make sure he’s presentable for work again. He does the same thing and makes her turn around very slowly as if she’s modeling for him.

“You’re perfect,” William says, bending down and kissing her temple. “I should head back to work.”

“If you must,” Lizzie says as he opens the door to her office.

“Believe me. I would much rather take you away from here and do anything else,” William says. “But that’s the last month of our amazing honeymoon affecting us. We both love our jobs and we both have plenty to look forward to, including starting and ending each day with each other.”

“Good pep talk,” Lizzie says, beaming at him.

“I try,” William says with a charming smile. “Here’s a good parting thought. The day’s practically half over. I’ll see you tonight.”

“Looking forward to it,” Lizzie replies.

“As am I,” William says, winking before stepping out of her office. The timing is perfect as the elevator doors slide open and some of her employees, including Katie and Andrea, step out. They both raise their eyebrows as William passes them, getting into the elevator and smiling at them as the doors close. The two women exchange subtle knowing smirks and look over to Lizzie, leaning against the doorframe and greeting her other employees as they pass her.

“Welcome back, ladies. I hope you enjoyed lunch,” Lizzie says as Katie leans against the reception desk.

“Probably not as much as you did,” Andrea replies.

“He offered to bring me food since I was planning to stay. He brought sandwiches over and now he’s returning to work,” Lizzie says, giving her a look that dared her to challenge that. Neither try.

“That was nice of him,” Andrea says. “He looks just as well rested as you do. Now I’m _really_ looking forward to seeing pictures.”

“Me too!” Katie pipes up as they walk into her office. “Have you gotten your wedding photos back?”

“I actually haven’t had the chance to check,” Lizzie says. “I think our wedding video should be done too. I think we’re going to spend time tomorrow unpacking, unwrapping and looking through honeymoon and wedding pictures.”

“Speaking of unwrapping,” Andrea says, glancing to Katie. “We have one more present for you. Think of it as a welcome back gift.”

“What? I’m supposed to be giving you guys stuff! You already gave me a present,” Lizzie says.

“Well, we ordered it late and picked it up on the way back from lunch…which really was delicious by the way,” Andrea says. “Thank you for that.”

“I’ll join you next time,” Lizzie says. Andrea pulls out a long, thin and rectangular box with a bow wrapped around it from her purse and hands it to Lizzie. She eyes the present for a moment before untying the bow and pulling off the box. Her eyebrows lift and she smiles in amusement, pulling out a triangular nameplate with ‘Ms. Lizzie Bennet’ engraved on it.

“Ooh. I’ve graduated from Miss to Ms! Now I feel properly married,” Lizzie says, making Katie laugh.

“That’s not the only part of it. We wanted something that represented your professional name as well as your married name,” Andrea says, turning the nameplate over once in her hand. It’s engraved with ‘Mrs. Lizzie Darcy’ on it and Lizzie smiles wider, looking at Andrea and Katie with appreciation. “It’s kind of a gag gift but you never know when you’ll want to use it.”

“I love it,” Lizzie says, checking both engraved sides. “When I have late nights or he’s away on a business trip, this just may get flipped.”

“I hoped you’d find a reason,” Andrea smiles. “Okay, we have another meeting in…”

Katie walks out of the office and checks the schedule on her desk outside. “Forty minutes. Lunch is over?”

“Lunch is over,” Andrea and Lizzie say together.

~~~~~~~~

Lizzie leaves her phone in her office while she prepares with Andrea and Lara for the next meeting. She was filled in this morning about the conferences and meetings that occurred while she was gone. The main ones scheduled today are with clients who wanted to hear directly from Lizzie herself. It’s been a productive workday so far and she leaves this meeting even happier. The potential client was impressed enough to become a real client. No matter how many clients she has, every new one makes her excited for her company.

She heads back to her office to answer more emails and send a gloating text to her husband. Her eyebrows fly up in surprise when she grabs her phone. There are a number unread text messages sent since lunch, nearly two hours ago. It’s a good thing she left it on her desk or it would have been distracting. She laughs when she sees that they’re almost all from Fitz, with the exception of a couple from William.

**_1:15 pm_ **

_Your man returned from lunch practically floating. I suspect you’re to blame. I KNOW he brought you lunch. Details, Lizzie D! –F_

Lizzie smiles at her new nickname. He only used it at the wedding and that was over a month ago. It seems he’s had time to practice it since then. It’s been too long since the last time he’s bombarded her phone with amusing messages. She’s missed Fitz and she’s happy he’s back to his old antics already.

**_1:18 pm_ **

_He won’t give me anything except that it’s always nice to see you and you had sandwiches. –F_

**_1:19pm_ **

_I will get something out of you this weekend. I’ll give you gossip if you give me something. -F_

**_1:21 pm_ **

_But seriously. Tell me the truth_

_Was I this bad right after I got married?_

_He’s like a kid waking up on Christmas morning. –F_

She thinks it’s a perfect way to describe William right now. In fact, it’s a perfect way to describe her too. Despite how much she didn’t want their honeymoon to end, she knew there was something to look forward to. He makes everything something to look forward to and she loves that about him.

_**1:24 pm** _

_He keeps referring to you as his wife as if I haven’t known and been friends with you for the past two years. He is drunk! Drunk with the power of love, I say! –F_

She knew William would find a way to do that as much as possible. It only amuses her more that he’s doing it to their closest friends. She wouldn’t be surprised if he referred to her as his wife to her parents at this point.

**_1:29 pm_ **

_On the way to a meeting and we’ve been stopped by six people so far. They all want to offer their congrats._

_Where did these people come from?_

_Are they all new? –F_

Lizzie lets out a short cackle at that. William wasn’t exaggerating.

**_1:40 pm_ **

_Let’s play a new game._

_It’s called how many times does Darcy look down at his ring finger and smile to himself during this creative meeting. -F_

**_1:42 pm_ **

_Tally three since the meeting started five minutes ago. -F_

**_1:44 pm_ **

_Four -F_

**_1:47 pm_ **

_Five_

_Bonus twisting motion! -F_

**_1:49 pm_ **

_Six. -F_

**_1:53 pm_ **

_Seven_

_This is sickening. -F_

**_1:56 pm_ **

_Eight. -F_

**_2:02 pm_ **

_Nine. I should have made bets._

_I was hoping for an even ten. –F_

**_2:03 pm_ **

_Ooh. He’s pulling out his phone._

_Very nice background pic of you, Lizzie!_

_Positive he’s about to text you. -F_

**_2:05 pm_ **

_Hey love. Just got out of another meeting. You were on my mind the whole time._

_Only a few meetings to go and I’ll be coming home to you._

_Can’t wait._

_Love you. –W_

**_2:06 pm_ **

_And I know Fitz is texting you. Probably about me._

_I’m sure you’ll tell me what he’s up to. –W_

**_2:48 pm_ **

_Luis made the mistake of coming into Darcy’s office and asking how the wedding was._

_15 minutes ago. He’s still here._

Lizzie shakes her head in amusement. She glances at the clock. It’s nearly three now. Her last meeting isn’t until four and it’s going to be a long one. She and the creative team assigned to the Shakespeare project are planning out the next couple months of the show from the outline she made before she left. She’s looking forward to hearing everyone’s ideas but she knows it’s going to probably take up the rest of the work day.

 **_3:00 pm_ ** _Lizzie to Fitz_

_I’m sure he would be worse if he had more pictures to show for it._

**_3:00 pm_ ** _Lizzie to William_

_He’s providing interesting commentary on your first day back. I like what I’m hearing though._

_Miss you lots and love you more. Excited to see you too. -L_

**_3:01 pm_ ** _Fitz to Lizzie_

_She lives!_

**_3:01 pm_ ** _Lizzie to Fitz_

_Some people actually work, Fitz._

_What have_ you _been doing besides texting me?_

 **_3:03 pm_ ** _Fitz to Lizzie_

_I am a very busy man, I’ll have you know._

_I basically ran PD while you two were frolicking in the sand._

**_3:04 pm_ ** _Lizzie to Fitz_

_Haha, frolicking._

_I missed you, Fitz_

**_3:04 pm_ ** _Fitz to Lizzie_

_I missed you too, Lizzie D._

**_3:05 pm_ ** _Lizzie to Fitz_

_Has Luis escaped the happy clutches of my husband?_

**_3:05 pm_ ** _Fitz to Lizzie_

_You too!_

**_3:05 pm_ ** _Lizzie to Fitz_

_:)_

**_3:06 pm_ ** _Fitz to Lizzie_

_He’s leaving now._

_Back to work_

_Wait…Darcy’s checking his phone. The dude is, once again, all smiles._

**_3:07pm_ ** _Fitz to Lizzie_

_You ratted me out!_

_The Darcys strike again!_

**_3:07 pm_ ** _Lizzie to Fitz_

_Technically, as a Darcy, I’m striking for the first time._

**_3:07 pm_ ** _Fitz to Lizzie_

_Touché!_

_I’m out!_

**_3:07 pm_ ** _William to Lizzie_

_That was too much fun. Thank you._

**_3:08 pm_ ** _Lizzie to William_

_You’re welcome_

_I’ll give you more details when we’re home._

_Back to work I go. I have less than an hour before my next big meeting and I haven’t gotten through enough of these emails yet._

**_3:09 pm_ ** _William to Lizzie_

_Your Shakespeare project one?_

**_3:09 pm_ ** _Lizzie to William_

_The very one._

**_3:09 pm_ ** _William to Lizzie_

_Good luck!_

_I’ve got another in ten minutes. Luckily this one’s short._

**_3:10 pm_ ** _Lizzie to William_

_No rest for the weary._

_Good luck with yours!_

_< 3 you._

**_3:10 pm_ ** _William to Lizzie_

_Love you too._

~~~~~~~~~

 **_3:55 pm_ ** _Lizzie to William_

_Don’t know if you’ve come across it yet in your numerous emails._

_Our wedding video is ready to approve and our pictures are ready for us to view!_

**_3:55 pm_ ** _William to Lizzie_

_Really? I’ll have to check._

**_3:55 pm_ ** _Lizzie to William_

_Yep! Not clicking on a single attachment._

_As badly as I want to._

**_3:56 pm_ ** _William to Lizzie_

_You’d better not be._

_That’s the first thing on our checklist tomorrow morning._

**_3:56 pm_ ** _Lizzie to William_

_And why not tonight?_

**_3:56 pm_ ** _William to Lizzie_

_We’re spending the night making up for lost time today._

**_3:57 pm_ ** _Lizzie to William_

_I love your ideas (and your everything else)._

_Meeting starting in a few. Text you when I’m out!_

**_3:58 pm_ ** _William to Lizzie_

_Hopefully sooner than later!_

_I am missing you more and more every minute._

**_3:58 pm_ ** _Lizzie to William_

_Me too, Will._

~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Darcy,” Fitz says, knocking on his open door and walking into his office. “I need you to sign a few…”

Fitz stops talking when he sees that William’s on the phone. He glances up from his desk and flashes him a quick smile, holding up one finger to let him know he’ll be with him in a minute.

“Yes…yes,” William says, pausing every so often. “Two dozen. That’s right. You _do_ have the hibiscus flowers? That’s perfect. I would like them featured…yes, exactly.”

Fitz raises his eyebrows at William, holding back a smile. He leans back against the wall and crosses his arms, waiting for him to get off the phone. William rolls his eyes before confirming what he wants the card to say with the florist. He wraps up the phone call and hangs up.

“You need me to sign something?” William asks.

“Sending her flowers? So late in the day too. It’s 4:30,” Fitz says, checking his watch.

“There’s no mandated time for when you should send flowers,” William replies coolly. “And I wanted her to get them when she comes out of her last meeting. It’s a long one.”

“You are a goner, my friend,” Fitz says, shaking his head in mirth.

“And you vastly prefer this Darcy to old Darcy,” William says, holding out his hand and gesturing towards the papers in Fitz’s hand. “Are those for me to sign?”

“Oh! Oh yea,” Fitz says, handing them to him. “Just need them approved before the next meeting.”

“Of course,” William says as he starts reading over the documents.

“I do prefer this Darcy,” Fitz says, taking a seat on the couch. “For some reason, I thought we would reach the highest level of happy Darcy when Lizzie showed up.”

“There is no highest level,” William muses, his eyes flickering to Fitz before bringing his attention back to the documents in front of him.

“As proven by the last two years,” Fitz chuckles. “And even more so today. I’m surprised you found the willpower to come to work at all.”

“We both have our responsibilities to attend to, Fitz,” William says.

“I’m just saying, I was dragging my feet in here after my honeymoon and we were only gone for two weeks,” Fitz says. “A month and I would have still been in bed.”

“It was rather tempting,” William says under his breath, signing another document. Fitz catches it and grins but William doesn’t look up to see it. He finishes reading over the last paper and signs it before handing it all back to Fitz. “Anything else?”

“We’ve got another meeting in fifteen,” Fitz says. “Just in case you want to call your wife or something.”

“Funny. She’s currently in a meeting, in case you forgot,” William says with a small smile.

“Right. You know her entire schedule,” Fitz says snarkily.

“Not entirely,” William says, narrowing his eyes a bit. Fitz shakes his head and chuckles.

“I can’t imagine what you’ll be like when you start procreating,” Fitz says, patting his shoulder.

“I’m sure you’ll find me even more disgusting,” William deadpans.

“Probably. I’m actually looking forward to that,” Fitz says with a warm smile. “I’m going to be a kick ass uncle.”

“I have no doubts. You have a few years to wait, though,” William says, scratching the back of his neck. “For now, you’ll have to deal with happily married Darcy.”

“And he’s still so much easier to handle than grumpy Darcy,” Fitz says, turning to leave his office.

“Hey Fitz?” William says quickly.

“Yea, man?” Fitz looks back at him.

“Thank you for everything you’ve done the past month. I’m sure my first day back would have been far more hectic had the company not been in your hands,” William says.

“Anytime,” Fitz says with a big smile. “I’ve always got your back.”

~~~~~~~~~

Lizzie’s last meeting lasts a while but it’s the most productive she’s felt about the project in forever. The next arc is completely planned out and everyone has their assignments. When everything is finished, she dismisses them all and thanks them for a job well done. She heads back to her office, eager to get some last minute work done before she goes home. Katie is sitting at her desk with a big grin on her face.

“You have a delivery,” Katie says, gesturing to Lizzie’s office.

“I do?” Lizzie asks, both eyebrows raising. She walks into her office and her face lights up, seeing the gorgeous vase of tropical flowers sitting on top of her desk. There are orchids mixed with red, coral and yellow hibiscus flowers. She even spots a few pale yellow and pink roses amongst the arrangement. She bends down and smells them all. A smile spreads across her face as she’s transported back to her honeymoon on Fregate. As if she needed a reason to love her husband more. He’s a genius. She searches for the card and finds it sticking out between a few hibiscus flowers.

_Mrs. Darcy,_

_Just a little something to celebrate your first day back at work._

_I hope these help bring you back to the bubble for a bit._

_Love always,_

_Mr. Darcy_

“He’s totally ruining it for any boyfriend I have in the future. The standard are too high,” Andrea says. Lizzie whips her head around to see both her and Katie standing in the doorway. She can’t help but look pleased with herself. “He just randomly sent you flowers?”

“To celebrate my first day back at work,” Lizzie says a bit sheepishly.

“If I didn’t know you two and think you were completely perfect for each other, I’d hate you,” Andrea says. Lizzie snorts when she sees Katie nod her head. “Flowers randomly sent to your office just because, buying you a couch because he doesn’t want you to be uncomfortable on late nights, checking on you throughout the day when you’re sick…even if it’s just a little cold. You really lucked out, Lizzie.”

“Yea, well,” Lizzie says, shrugging her shoulders.

“Those are some beautiful flowers, too,” Katie says. “I love hibiscuses.”

“They were all over Fregate,” Lizzie says wistfully.

“Must have been amazing,” Andrea says and Lizzie nods. “Okay. I stopped by to say I was heading out. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out for a drink but there’s no way I’m keeping you from your husband after that.”

“Rain check, for sure!” Lizzie says, smiling at her. “I have a little bit more work to get done.”

“I’m taking your word for it,” Andrea says.

“I’ll go with,” Katie says to Andrea. “I don’t have a hot husband waiting for me at home.”

“Katie,” Lizzie says, somewhat sternly. Katie offers her a smile and a shrug. “Have fun, you two. Enjoy your weekend!”

“We wiiiill,” Andrea says lightly, waving before Lizzie closes her door. She turns and stares at her flowers for a few more moments. She pulls out her phone and hits her most recent call. A wave of giddiness flows through her veins when he picks up.

“If it isn’t my favorite person calling me…” William says.

“Hi Will,” Lizzie says. “I got your flowers and I love them. They are gorgeous!”

“I’m very happy to hear that,” William says.

“You know I’ll have to bring them home, right? They’d be left here all alone over the weekend if I didn’t,” Lizzie says.

“That’s fine with me. As long as they’re appreciated in some way,” William says. “Are you heading home now?”

“In about fifteen minutes. I still have a couple of things to finish,” Lizzie says. “When should I expect you home?”

“Not soon enough,” William says. “I have one more conference call shortly but I should be home by seven, I think.”

“Alright. Try not to take too much longer than that,” Lizzie says. “It’s been long enough as it is.”

“You’re telling me,” William chuckles. “Once I’m back to having you in my arms, I will be far happier.”

“As will I,” Lizzie hums. “And I know there’s been something you’re dying to figure out.”

“You bet,” William says, his voice dropping. “It takes an incredible amount of strength to lead a meeting and have dirty images of your wife going through your head.”

“It does. I should know,” Lizzie says, laughing lowly when she hears a soft growl coming from his end.

“Okay, back to work or I will do something very unprofessional and leave before this conference call,” William says.

“That would be a shame,” Lizzie teases.

“Indeed, it would,” William says. “See you at home?”

“See you at home,” Lizzie says with a sing-song voice.

~~~~~~~~~~

There’s barely any traffic but the drive home feels like it’s dragging on for William. It’s Friday night and it seems like everybody is out, purposely picking his streets to cross and slow him down. All he wants is to be home with his wife. He’s finally pulling into his parking space, smiling at seeing Lizzie’s car in her spot. His patience is nearly nonexistent as he waits for the elevator, something else that is seemingly taking too long. It finally arrives and he thankfully doesn’t have to share the ride with anyone else. He can go straight to the top floor and he’s jiggling his keys in his hand, anxious but happy that he’s nearly there.

William steps out of the elevator and smiles as he heads to their apartment. He slips the key in the front door and turns the knob, stepping inside and closing it behind him. He puts his shoulder bag down and he hears the sound of bare feet quickly approaching. He starts down the hallway and grins when Lizzie comes around the corner, her face all lit up at the sight of him. She practically flies into his arms and he’s ready for it, wrapping them around her to steady her. They both go in for a kiss at the same time and the sparks ignite. She tugs at his tie to loosen it as he walks slowly down the hall, heading straight for the bedroom.

“You are a sight for sore eyes,” William breathes into her mouth, pulling his head back to let her yank the tie off around his head while he toes off his shoes. “I missed you so much.”

“Me too. So, so much. It’s been too long,” Lizzie says, kissing all over his face. “Does that make us pathetic?”

“That makes us newlyweds,” William grins as he starts walking again.

“Good. That leaves an excuse for this,” Lizzie says, grabbing the bottom of her dress and pulling it off past her head in one move. She’s completely naked underneath.

“Oh god. You actually did it,” William groans.

“I felt really wicked all afternoon,” Lizzie says, kissing him on the lips. “Especially when I pictured your reaction.”

“I love my wife,” William breathes. He pins her against the hallway wall and kisses her hard, moaning when she squeezes her legs around him. There’s an advantage to this position and he uses it, pushing his hips into hers and making her whimper at the contact. He traces the pattern of her lips with his own before slipping his tongue inside, gliding it across hers. Lizzie tugs at his belt and he hears a quiet whoosh as she pulls it out of his belt loops. It clatters to the floor and he moves off the wall, continuing on their path to the bedroom while she unbuttons and unzips his pants. They only make it a few steps before she slips her hand into his boxer briefs and wraps her hand around his arousal, making him falter. He presses her against the wall once more and looks at her hungrily, watching a slow smug grin spread across her face.

“Do you want me to drop you?” William asks huskily, looking down as she untucks his shirt. Her hands slide up and she leans in, licking along his earlobe and humming as he pushes his hips into her once again.

“You would never,” Lizzie whispers in his ear, unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt. “I know you’ve got me.”

“Let’s go, you little temptress,” William growls. She looks far too pleased with herself as he steps away from the wall. He loves it. He makes a beeline for their bedroom, hitting his shoulder against the door as he hurries inside. When he reaches the bed, he slides his hands to her waist and gets a good grip on her. Lizzie lets out a little gasp of surprise as he tosses her onto the mattress, letting out a low laugh as he grins at her.

“I may not drop you but I know what you can handle,” William says, pulling off his socks. She sits up on her elbows and slowly swings her bent knee as she waits for him. “You are perfection personified. I missed you and your gorgeous body today.”

“I would be lying if I said I didn’t miss yours. I felt deprived at lunch. Barely got to see anything,” Lizzie says seductively. William loses his patience with his shirt and rips it opens, letting buttons fly in every direction. She lets out a little laugh as he balls it up and throws it across the room. “Oh goodie. I haven’t fixed a shirt of yours in forever.”

“I’m thinking you need to teach me your technique,” Williams says. He pushes down his pants and boxer briefs as once, removing his last articles of clothing. “Twice as many hands can repair twice as many shirts.”

“What are you up to, Mr. Darcy?” Lizzie asks, her eyes freely roaming his now naked body.

“I love being greeted this way when I get home,” William grins.

“Will you do the same if I get home after you?” Lizzie asks playfully.

“Absolutely,” William says lowly, bending over and placing his hands on either side of her legs. “It may be a bit more difficult to repair your…lingerie.”

“I guess I’ll have to go without them then,” Lizzie murmurs. She sees a flash of desire in his eyes and his hands skim up her legs to her thighs. A little happy noise escapes her throat as he grips her hips and flips her over onto her stomach. She looks over her shoulder at him and he kneels on the bed between her legs. He leans over her body and moves her hair out of the way, exposing her neck and kissing across her shoulder blades. His lips glide up her heated skin and his tongue darts out, licking that sensitive spot behind her ear.

“On your knees, love. I’ve been wanting to do this all day,” William whispers in her ear. He maneuvers her forward on the mattress, helping her onto her hands and knees and making more room for him. She wiggles playfully beneath him and feels his lips quirk up in a tiny smile as he leaves a trail of kisses down her spine. He kisses the small of her back and takes hold of her legs, spreading them apart. The bed shifts behind her and a tremble of anticipation wavers in the muscles of her legs and lower belly. She gasps as his tongue runs up the back of her thigh, placing a single kiss between her legs and making her hips jerk in surprise. His large hands wrap around the front of her legs as he moves to her other thigh, teasing her even further.

“Will,” Lizzie sighs, squirming under his touch.

“Anxious, Mrs. Darcy?” William asks, his warm breath giving her goosebumps.

“Yesss,” Lizzie breathes. William pulls himself over her and leans in close to her ear. She pushes back into him, humming and momentarily closing her eyes when she feels how hard he is.

“After our time constraints today, I’m savoring all of this,” William whispers in her ear, flicking her earlobe with his tongue. “You know I love to tease.”

Before she has the chance to turn and kiss him, he moves back down her body and she pouts in protest. He lightly bites her left cheek and grins when she giggles. Her giggle catches in her throat as he brushes his fingers across her slick entrance. She sighs from his feather light touches-- his fingertips tease her in the best possible way. He resumes his comfortable position behind her and she grips the bed cover when his fingers are replaced with his tongue. A single long, slow swipe and then another, more unhurried and deliberate than the last. Her legs shake a little under his grip when his tongue circles her clit, only once. She whimpers as he flattens his tongue against her as it makes an aching path across her. Desperation for more is building up quickly and she bites her bottom lip to stop herself from pleading again. His teeth graze her as he circles his tongue again and she drops her head to the mattress, arching her back. The change in her angle makes William more eager and he dips his tongue inside her for a moment, giving her just a glimpse of what’s to come. His lips close around her and she moans heavily as he focuses his efforts on her clit. She moves her hips into him and he groans against her, sending heavenly vibrations through her body. Her fingernails dig deeper into the bed cover and she moans his name as she climaxes, pressing her lips together as he uses his tongue to prolong her pleasure.

“You are _so_ incapable of proper teasing,” Lizzie hums after a few moments, stretching onto her stomach and rolling onto her back. She grins at him as he sits back on his knees.

“Proper teasing? Have I just inadvertently challenged you?” William asks softly, brushing his fingers along her calves. “Or am I getting a lesson?”

“It’s up to you,” Lizzie hums, beckoning him to her once again. He smiles and bends down, hovering a mere inch from her lips. “Either way, you’ll be at my mercy.”

William growls and captures her lips, kissing her enthusiastically. She slides her hands up his torso and he laughs against her lips when she rolls him over onto his back. Her hands move up to frame his face as their kiss becomes more passionate. It’s hard not to get caught up in these kisses but there’s still a challenge between them. She mirrors his early actions and starts kissing down his neck, her hands brushing along his skin as she scoots down. He looks to the side and grabs a pillow, putting it behind his head and bringing his focus back to her. She looks far too sexy as she makes her way down his body. Her lips are leaving a searing mark on him and he catches her grin when he groans a little. She traces his abdominal muscles with the tips of her fingers, following it up with her tongue. Her eyes flick up to him and he lets out a shuddering breath. They’re filled with so much emotion and it turns him on so much that he’s aching for her. When it comes to teasing, he has to hand it to her. She really is the master of it. She loves to do it and he will happily succumb any day of the week.

He’s so caught up in her that it takes him a moment to realize that she’s stopped. She’s hovering right above where he craves her touch the most and she knows it. The smuggest grin is spread across her face and he could swear she’s seconds away from letting out some maniacal little laugh. Her hair brushes across him and the sensation makes him twitch beneath her. She tucks her hair behind her ears and he lets out a soft breath at how vibrant she looks.

“I’m all yours,” William whispers. Lizzie hums in satisfaction and dips down, dragging her tongue slowly from the base to his tip. She’s leading up to a lot but she’s taking her time. She’s taunting him with just a taste for now. She has the power of knowing what makes him tick, makes him groan, and what makes him lose control. That fills him with a potent need for her. She’s the only woman who has ever made him feel so unhinged so quickly. She’s the only woman who ever will. A quick flash of her wedding ring makes his heart constrict and his hips jerk at the movement of her tongue as she swirls it around his tip. The sound of her lilting laughter fills his ears and he groans loudly as she grips his base, holding him as she takes him in her mouth. His breathing becomes more rapid as she keeps him in her vice, watching her as she moves up and down his throbbing length. It’s absolute heaven and his eyes roll back at the way her mouth is moving.

Out of nowhere, she stops. She releases him with a pop and sits up on his legs. It’s difficult to hold back her smirk but she finds the strength to do it.

“Lizzie…” William breathes. She scoots forward and positions herself right above him. She leans down and drinks in his glazed over and confused expression.

“That’s how you tease,” Lizzie murmurs, quickly kissing him before pushing herself up. She wiggles her hips down his length and sighs happily at that familiar feeling of fullness. William refocuses and reaches out, pulling Lizzie down against him to kiss her. He moves his hands to her hips to stop her rocking and she whimpers at his superior strength. He quickly flips them over without breaking contact and grins down at her.

“No more teasing,” William says huskily, bending down and pressing his lips to her forehead. He lets go of her hips and slides his hands up her sides until he cradles the back of her head. “I just want you and me together.”

“Yes, please,” Lizzie sighs, wrapping her arms around his back. She closes her eyes as he kisses her temples and rolls her hips subtly into him now that he’s not limiting her movements. He takes the cue and thrusts into her, creating a slow and enjoyable rhythm between them. Lizzie lifts up her legs and wraps them around him, locking her ankles. They share a groan as she digs them into his back, pushing him in deeper. He lifts himself up a little and kisses down her neck, running his tongue along the hollow of her throat. Her hands slide up into his hair and her fingers tangle with his locks as he kisses down to the valley between her breasts. She shifts her legs lower down his back and he slides his lips up the curve of her breast and takes her nipple between his teeth. Lizzie jerks her hips into him and he groans her name, thrusting a little bit harder. She whispers for more and begs for all of him, knowing her pleas are a weakness of his. He’s holding back because she’s well aware of where she left him when she stopped. He’s working hard to bring her over the edge, his strokes becoming faster and deeper. She tugs on his hair and his warm breath skates up her neck as he comes up to face her. They share a deep look and she squeezes around him, making him lose all rhythm. He drops his head to her shoulder and she holds him closer, moaning and gasping near his ear. His hips spasm as he comes and his pulsing is just what she needs to reach her own climax. She gasps out his name and pleasure courses through her veins.

Lizzie lets go of his hair and slides one hand to the back of his neck, playing with the little hairs while they slowly come down from their high. A low hum reverberates against her skin and it makes her smile as he softly kisses all along her shoulder. She turns her head and her smile widens when she sees how content William looks. A little maneuvering and he eases out of her, rolling himself onto his back next to her. She grabs the pillow and tucks it under his head before curling into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Seriously, we need to greet each other like that every day,” William says, brushing his fingers across her forearm.

“What if we brought a guest home?” Lizzie asks. She looks at him and his brows furrow in confusion so she clarifies for him. “What if I was at home waiting for you completely naked and Fitz came home with you?"

“I would assume we’d notify the other that we had company with us or that would make for a rather awkward situation,” William replies. “But good lord, I would love if you did that.”

“So would I,” Lizzie says. William’s lips quirk up and he wiggles his eyebrows up and down. She laughs and buries her face into the crook of his neck, loving the way he pulls her in even closer. “Today was less enjoyable than I had anticipated. I kept expecting you to walk into my office at any moment or be just around the corner.”

“Me too,” Lizzie says, drawing little circles on his chest. “Fitz kept track of the number of times you looked at your wedding ring during one meeting. That was part of his texting antics today.”

“Did he? What was the tally?” William asks, raising his eyebrows in amusement.

“Nine,” Lizzie says, sliding her hand up to his neck and brushing her thumb across the underside of his jaw.

“Sounds about right. It was just you and me the past month,” William says. “Now I’m sharing you with the rest of the world and I have this constant _amazing_ reminder on my finger. If you’re not by my side, I’m going to look at it as much as possible.”

“I love you,” Lizzie says simply. William smiles tenderly at her.

“I love you too,” William says, kissing her forehead.

“I hate to say this...because I’m really comfortable,” Lizzie says. “But I’m starving.”

“I am too,” William chuckles.

“And we still don’t have any food,” Lizzie says.

“We’ll order in again,” William says. “How does Italian sound? Maybe some pasta marina or pesto chicken?”

“Yessss. That sounds perfect,” Lizzie says. She rolls away from him and scoots towards the end of the bed, glancing back and taking in a quick view of her naked husband. It takes all her strength, and a little grumbling from her stomach, to get up.

“We’re going to need to go shopping before Gigi and Fitz come over on Sunday or we won’t have anything to offer them,” William says, sitting up and running his hands through his hair.

“Make them bring something,” Lizzie says lightly.

“Oh yea. What a better way to thank your sister and friend for taking care of your apartment and workplace for the past month by making them do all the work,” William says sarcastically, giving her a pointed look as he stands up from the bed.

“What’s the problem?” Lizzie asks, offering him a silly grin.

“You…” William narrows his eyes, pointing to her as he walks towards her.

“Are the love of your life and right now, I’m going to order you food while you shower and then feed you before I ravish you again,” Lizzie finishes for him, looking entirely too pleased with herself.

“Well then,” William stops, throwing his arms dramatically up in defeat. “It sounds like I have things to do.”

“It sounds like you do,” Lizzie smiles at him, walking into the bathroom. She pops her head out almost immediately after. “Hey Will?”

“Yes, love,” William says, glancing at her.

“We’re going grocery shopping tomorrow morning before anything else. That includes looking at all the wedding video and pictures. You _know_ we’ll never leave the apartment if we don’t,” Lizzie says.

“I am well aware,” William says lovingly. She grins as she closes the door and he smiles to himself, letting out a gratified sigh. This is what true happiness feels like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Teresa for betaing this little beast, especially right before her birthday! Credit goes completely to Sarah for the title cuz she's awesome like that.
> 
> Only two more chapters to go!


	57. Back Into the Groove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newlyweds discover it's much harder than anticipated to be productive during their free time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The suggested title for this chapter was 'These Dorks', just in case you wanted me to set the mood.

_Saturday, March 7th_

Lizzie quickly finds out that being a newlywed and sticking with a plan is significantly more difficult than she imagined. Every time she tries to get out of bed to get dressed, William pulls her back in. She knows they need to go grocery shopping but there’s no way she can resist the gorgeous man next to her. It takes her over an hour to get out of bed and she doesn’t regret a minute of the late start.

After taking a quick shower and getting dressed, she goes into the kitchen to start a shopping list. While she’s hunched over the counter and writing things down, William walks in wearing only a pair of jeans and no shirt. He comes up behind her and puts his hands on her waist, dropping a kiss to her neck.

“What are you doing?” William murmurs, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“Making a shopping list,” Lizzie says. “You need to get ready because we’re leaving soon.”

“Or we could just go back to bed,” William says, the corners of his mouth quirking up. “Better yet, we could christen the kitchen right now.”

“Quit it,” Lizzie laughs, lightly elbowing him in the ribs. “We need food and you know it. Stop tempting me with sex. That already worked once today.”

“You mean I’ve hit my quota?” William asks, kissing her earlobe.

“Mmmm no,” Lizzie hums, leaning into him for a moment. “I’m merely trying to resist you until we finish our errand.”

“Why would you want to resist me?” William asks, kissing down her neck and sliding his hands to her front to hold her tighter.

“Because you’ll have yourself a grumpy wife lacking the energy to christen any room without food soon enough,” Lizzie says.

“Good point,” William says, making Lizzie laugh. He pulls back and kisses her temple. “I’ll go finish getting dressed.”

“Thank you,” Lizzie says. “Anything you want to add to the list?”

“I need some granola,” William says, checking one of the cabinets. He suggests a handful more items after looking in the fridge and then leaves the room to get ready. When he returns, Lizzie is tapping on her teeth with the pen and has a look of concentration. “Having trouble?”

“I don’t know what we should get for tomorrow,” Lizzie says.

“I’m sure we’ll figure it out when we get there. We should pick up something to eat for breakfast on the way,” William replies.

“Good idea. I haven’t eaten yet,” Lizzie says, scribbling something else on the list.

“Time to go!” William says, clapping his hands together.

“Now look who’s in a hurry,” Lizzie jokes, giving him a pointed look.

“You may be better at practicing restraint but I only have so much,” William says, his eyes darkening a shade. “So I’m hoping this is the only errand that requires clothes because there’s a limited amount of time before I’ll be tearing yours off.”

Lizzie’s jaw drops a little and lets out a shuddered breath, staring at him for a moment. He inches towards her and she watches as that smirk takes over his face while his gaze becomes more intense.

“You are _evil_!” Lizzie says, grabbing her bag and pulling it on her shoulder. She folds up the shopping list and stuffs it into her pocket.

“I’m aware,” William says, all too smugly.

“Let’s go then, evil man!” Lizzie huffs, practically stomping her way to the door.

“Right behind you,” William says through his laughter.

~~~~~~~~~

“There’s no way that was appropriate,” Lizzie snorts, pushing open the door with her shoulder. Her hands are full of shopping bags and William is right behind her with twice as many.

“It’s not like we’re going to see any of those people ever again,” William says. “Besides I wasn’t the lone culprit.”

“I’m just saying…that mom is going to have to deal with a ton of questions from her kids now,” Lizzie says, glancing over her shoulder at him as he kicks the door shut behind him.

“I’m sure she will,” William laughs. “But I’m not going to apologize for kissing my wife in an empty aisle.”

“And groping,” Lizzie says, setting the bags down on the kitchen island.

“That’s funny. I don’t recall being the only one,” William says, quirking an eyebrow. “Pretty sure you grabbed my butt as well.”

“You just look so good in your jeans!” Lizzie exclaims, watching his biceps strain as he lifts the rest of the bags onto the counter. “And that shirt.”

“Same goes for you, love,” William grins as he takes food out of the bags. “So you can see why I just couldn’t hold back anymore.”

“Yea. You reaaaally needed to grope me in aisle four,” Lizzie says playfully before turning to put food away in the fridge.

“I reeaaally needed to do so much more in aisle four,” William says, stretching his arm over her shoulder and putting away the orange juice. He places a kiss on her neck and lightly smacks her butt, getting a giggle out of his wife. “But I settled for a kiss and a little touching.”

“Can’t say I didn’t like it,” Lizzie says, purposely brushing against him as she goes to grab the vegetables. Getting the rest of the food put away becomes a game for them. William takes every opportunity to get his hands on her and she gives him flirtatious looks as he cops a feel. They’re acting as if there’s not enough room in the spacious kitchen for them both but they’re thriving on the closeness. He offers her help when she starts storing things in the cabinets, knowing full well she can reach the bottom two shelves. His hands grip her hips with his nose grazing along her earlobe and she has to concentrate to not drop anything. When she finishes, she glances over her shoulder and smirks at him before stepping out of his hold. There’s only a few more things that need to be put away but the sense of loss when she moves away makes William’s fingers tingle. He steps forward and reaches out to grab her arm. She spins around and he tugs her towards him.

“We’re not done,” Lizzie grins, resisting just enough to frustrate him.

“I am. I’m putting up the white flag,” William says lowly.

“Wow. Just like that?” Lizzie giggles as he pulls her the last few steps towards him.

“Just like that,” William murmurs, moving his hands to her hips.

“Lucky me,” Lizzie sighs as he kisses her temple.

“Well, I heard some great advice once,” William says, turning them around and inching Lizzie backwards to the counter. He leans in and kisses her unhurriedly, gliding his lips slowly across hers. She parts her lips with a happy sigh and he slips his tongue inside as their kiss becomes more passionate. He clips the corner of the kitchen island as they keep walking and Lizzie breaks away with a breathy laugh. “Think that’s funny, do you?” he asks.

“A little,” Lizzie says softly. She brings her hand up to his hip and rubs it. Her touch is magic and his eyes are glued to hers. She looks up and notices his hooded gaze and a warm shiver goes through her. “You haven’t told me that great advice you heard.”

One corner of his mouth quirks up and he hooks his fingers under the bottom hem of her shirt. She lifts her arms and he smoothly pulls it up and off her, never breaking eye contact with her. He drops it to the floor and his fingers graze her stomach just above the waistband of her jeans. Lizzie licks her lips involuntarily and her breath catches as his hands stop to unbutton the top button before fingering the zipper. They take a few more steps and Lizzie backs into the counter behind her, flattening her hands on the surface as he unfastens her zipper.

“Life’s too short. Be direct,” William says gruffly, grabbing one side of her jeans and pushing them down just past her hips. She gasps in surprise as he brings his hand between her legs and brushes his fingers across her wet heat.  “ _This_ is what I wanted to do in aisle four.”

Lizzie whimpers in reply and rests her head on the cabinet while his fingers stroke her back and forth. There’s something so erotic and dirty about being half dressed as he does this. He’s literally too eager to please to bother stripping her of everything else. She feebly attempts to take off his shirt but the thought of him pulling away for even a moment sounds torturous. She can barely think with the way he’s moving his fingers expertly along her entrance but then his thumb starts stroking her clit in circles and her mind goes completely blank. All she can do is grab his bicep and hold on tight, moaning as he leans in and kisses up her neck. He doesn’t hold back like she knows he did yesterday. He nips and drags his tongue all across her heated skin, leaving faint marks. He dips two fingers inside her and she lets out a throaty moan, clenching onto his arm even harder. She can feel the smirk against her skin and she’d smack him for his smugness if she wasn’t completely putty in his hands. The undeniable tightness and heat grows in the pit of her stomach and she starts grinding into his palm, aching for relief. Her breath grows shallower and he crooks his fingers inside her, easily finding her G-spot. Her hips jerk and she squeezes her eyes shut, knowing she’s almost there. William runs his other hand up her body and pulls her bra down enough to expose her breast, cupping her and brushing his thumb across her nipple. The sensation pushes her over the edge and she cries out his name as her orgasm washes over her body.

The pulsing of her pleasure is still very present as she opens her eyes and she grins at the very smug man in front of her. Lust is coming off him in waves and he leans into her to get closer. She feels him pressed against her thigh, rock hard and straining in his jeans. She grabs for his shirt and he playfully swats her hands away, reaching behind him and pulling it over his head. She removes her bra and kicks off her sandals, laughing breathily when he grabs her hips and lifts her onto the counter. He wastes no time in pulling her jeans and underwear off the rest of the way.

“It’s about time we rechristen this kitchen,” William says, his voice deliciously rich and deep.

“Whatever you say, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie says happily. “I am all yours.”

~~~~~~~~~

“Will, come on! I want to watch this already!” Lizzie says.

“ _You_ asked for snacks, Missy,” William says, giving her a warning look as he sets down their drinks. He bends over and gives her a short kiss before brushing a hand up her bare legs.

Their outfits have become minimal since they returned from shopping. Especially since half of their clothes are in the laundry room, waiting to be washed or tumbling around in the dryer. They’re both dressed for the other’s pleasure. Lizzie is wearing one of William’s shirts while William is clad in a pair of black boxer briefs and white sleeveless undershirt.

“Popcorn takes too long,” Lizzie huffs, sitting back on the couch as he walks back into the kitchen.

“It’s two minutes. You’re just impatient,” William chuckles, grabbing a bowl from a cabinet. The microwave goes off a moment later and he pulls the bag out, carefully opening it and letting the steam out. He returns to Lizzie with a full bowl of popcorn, seasoned just to their liking.

“Computer or television?” William asks.

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t ask that question because it’s obvious,” Lizzie jokes.

William chuckles, handing her the bowl while she gives him the remote. She munches on the popcorn while he sets up the connection on the television. This is a big perk of having a technologically savvy husband. He knows his way around the electronics and has the gadgets to make their viewing experiences better. Once he has everything set up, he sits down and she scoots over to him to settle against his chest. She smiles brightly when he kisses her temple.

“Ready?” William asks and she nods. They start with the unedited footage first, wanting to save the best for last. The first images on the screen are of Lizzie sitting on the hotel bed in a robe, laughing and waiting for the hair stylists to set up their stations. “I see you woke up beautiful that day.”

“Shut up,” Lizzie chuckles.

“I’m glad they sent us the unedited footage as well,” William says. “Now I get to see what you were doing before we got married.”

“Pretty much getting ready,” Lizzie says, watching as video Lizzie starts getting her hair done. “What were _you_ doing? The cameras weren’t on you until you got to the mansion.”

“You know, this and that,” William says.

“Oh, come on,” Lizzie says, elbowing him before munching on a handful of popcorn.

“Let’s see,” William says, pausing to watch the screen for a moment. “Gigi brought us breakfast before she went to you. I took a shower and the guys were making sure I wasn’t planning to run again or anything.”

“Excuse me…again?” Lizzie asks, sitting up and looking back at him.

“It’s not what you think,” William shakes his head. “You wrote me that letter, reassuring me that you had no doubts in wanting to marry me. I remembered the detail about lollipops for your bouquet.”

“I absolutely loved that surprise, which I’m sure you’ll see,” Lizzie says, settling back against his chest.

“I’m glad. Right after I read your letter, I left but I was so in my head that I didn’t exactly offer an explanation as to _why_ I was leaving,” William says. “I just grabbed my keys and went out the door. Fitz and Gigi were confused so they came running after me and that’s how they found themselves at Walgreens the night before I was getting married.”

“Neither of them told me this story,” Lizzie says.

“I didn’t think it was worth telling. Gigi delivered the bouquet of lollipops to you and they were incorporated so well into the arrangement,” William smiles.

“Yea,” Lizzie sighs.

“Wow. They really put you through the ringer with that hairdo,” William says, catching video Lizzie wincing for a second.

“Told ya,” Lizzie says. “So the guys were making sure you weren’t running…”

“They took me to lunch but I don’t remember eating too much. I was checking my phone, which Fitz took away after ten minutes, and fiddling with anything I could get my hands on,” William says. “I was pretty anxious.”

“Hard not to be,” Lizzie says.

“It was so worth it though,” William murmurs, kissing the top of her head. “After lunch, the guys essentially kidnapped me.”

“What?” Lizzie laughs.

“I was ready to go home but they drove me across the bridge to the Marin Headlands,” William continues. “I had a short conversation with Sam, which calmed my nerves for a bit, and the rest of the guys came over with a bottle of champagne.”

“Pretty sure alcohol isn’t allowed there,” Lizzie muses.

“I know. They just wanted a toast to us,” William says. “And Fitz wanted to offer wedding night advice, which was hilarious by the way. Seeing Fitz backed into a corner is rare but so satisfying.”

“It totally is!” Lizzie agrees.

“And then we came back here before heading to the mansion,” William says. “Meanwhile, you’re still getting your hair done.”

“At least I was in good company,” Lizzie says, watching video Lizzie laughing at something. “At least Charlotte brought me food when I needed it. I made sure to eat when I could since I remembered Jane not getting much to eat on her wedding day.”

Lizzie sets the bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table and grabs the remote from William to fast-forward the video a bit, finally getting past hair being done and food being eaten. It switches to William and his groomsmen sitting around in their room, attempting to distract him.

“It’s interesting to see how much time it took me to get ready compared to you getting ready,” Lizzie says. William starts fiddling with her hand, occasionally brushing his thumb across her wrist.

“I would have happily married you in that robe,” William says.

“Not when I found the perfect dress for the occasion,” Lizzie says.

“You looked like a dream in that dress,” William says warmly.

“Thank you,” Lizzie smiles, burrowing into his chest more. The video switches back and forth between William and Lizzie’s room, showing them both getting ready. Lizzie squeezes his hand at seeing the conversation captured between Gigi and William while she helps with his cufflinks.

“Oh,” William says softly, watching video William hurrying down the stairs with things in his hand.

“What?” Lizzie asks.

“I didn’t even know they were following me at this point,” William says. They watch in silence as video William talks to the band before slowly walking over to two empty chairs. He sets up the trinkets and stares at them for a moment before Mr. Bennet walks into frame. The conversation isn’t picked up but the expressions on their faces say everything. After they hug, the scene ends, starting again on Lizzie being helped into her wedding dress.

“Will,” Lizzie sighs, looking back at him. “I’m really glad they caught that.”

“Me too,” William says, offering her a small smile. He kisses her forehead before nodding to the video. “I’m even happier they captured you being helped into your dress.”

“I’m getting really excited to see the finished product,” Lizzie says, bringing her attention back to the screen.

“Oh, me too,” William says. A smile spreads across his face as he watches video Lizzie being presented with his mother’s earrings. “I don’t want to make assumptions about how this is going to turn out but the videographers were excellent. I barely knew they were there but, so far, they have been capturing amazing moments.”

“I’m thrilled with it. There’s just one thing I’m hoping they captured,” Lizzie says. “If they did, I’m completely sold.”

“What is that?” William asks.

“Hold on,” Lizzie says. The video picks up and everybody is hurrying out the side of the mansion, switching back and forth between William and Lizzie. The nervousness that Lizzie felt that day is creeping back into her and it surprises her. She knows the outcome. She remembers the vows and sheer joy coming from both of them as they were announced as husband as wife. Video her waits for the music to start and video William takes a deep breath and fidgets, waiting for anybody to appear. Even with the footage unedited, it’s perfect.

William lets out a small chuckle when the music starts, the whole group looking at Lizzie for her reaction. He leans in close to her ear. “The way you look right there…that is the exactly what I wanted when you realized what the song was.”

“I am still impressed you remembered this song,” Lizzie says, smiling at how nervous video William looks.

“How could I not? You were right. That song fits us perfectly,” William asks, resting his chin on her shoulder. “ _My whole heart will be yours forever. This is a beautiful start to a lifelong love letter_. It would have been a crime to not have it be the song you walk down the aisle towards me.”

Lizzie brings a hand up and strokes his cheek, sharing a smile with him. She tilts her head and rests it against his, watching their friends walk down the aisle. She giggles at the faces video Lydia and William throw back at each other and goosebumps unexpectedly rise on her skin. Seeing her young sister and husband really getting along is more than she could have ever asked for. The guests stand up and the camera focuses on the end of the aisle. She can’t deny how happy video Lizzie looks as she walks towards her future husband but disappointment starts to rise up within her when they join hands. Right as she’s about to say something, the footage switches to William and the scene starts over.

“This,” Lizzie breathes, watching the elation and awe spread across video William’s face as the music swells. He tears up almost immediately and Lizzie lets out a shaky breath. “This is all I wanted them to capture and they got it. I’m always going to remember the way you looked at me that day but having it on film makes it _so_ much better!”

“I didn’t even realize I was crying until you wiped away my tears,” William says softly, watching that exact moment. They keep watching in silence as video William takes her hand and leads her up the steps before Henry begins the ceremony. “Okay. I didn’t hear a word he said before my vows. I’m glad I’m hearing them now.”

“I know,” Lizzie chuckles. “It was really cute.”

“Excuse me for being completely mesmerized by how stunning you looked,” William says. He pokes her in the ribs and starts teasing her as their video selves exchange vows. Lizzie is in full blown laughter and squirming under him by the time the ceremony has ended.

“Will! Will! Uncle!!” Lizzie shrieks through her laughing. He stops and grins at her, taking in her flushed skin as she gets her breathing back under control. Her shirt has ridden up to her rib cage, showing off her pale blue cotton underwear. He contemplates his position for a few moments and she smiles, knowing exactly what’s going through his mind. The sound of laughter coming from the television pulls them out of their trance and they look to see video Lizzie being lifted up by all the groomsmen.

“Look how much we missed,” Lizzie says, looking back up at him.

“I’m sure it will be in the final cut,” William smiles, tucking her hair behind her ear. “You are more and more beautiful every day.”

“Will,” Lizzie sighs, reaching up and caressing his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” William murmurs, leaning down and kissing her. “This is a perfect way to spend today.”

“It is,” Lizzie says, glancing outside. “Especially with the weather.”

“I actually kind of missed the fog and the gloom,” William says, sitting on his knees and helping her up.

“Me too. I _loved_ the Fregate warmth but I don’t think I realized I was a little homesick for this weather until now,” Lizzie says.

“We’re home now and we’re with each other,” William smiles. He fluffs the pillows before leaning back on them.

“That’s all we need,” Lizzie says happily. She turns around and sits back against him once more, watching their video selves taking pictures on the balcony. They make little comments as the important parts of the evening pass, sharing kisses when their video selves share their first dance and when they cut the cake. They laugh when the camera actually catches Jane and Bing kissing in the hallway, both hoping that doesn’t make the final cut. It’s not long before they see themselves leaving and saying their goodbyes to the family. The videographers manage to film well wishes from many of their guests, including one from a drunk Fitz and a tipsy Charlotte. The footage cuts out soon after her mother tearfully wishes for lots of grandbabies and Lizzie starts laughing.

“How is she going to react when grandkids actually become a reality?” William asks, chuckling.

“I don’t know. She’ll either faint or have a heart attack,” Lizzie says. “I’m counting on Jane to provide the first tiny human and then she won’t freak out as much when we have our tiny human.”

“That’s not going to work,” William says.

“We can only hope,” Lizzie shrugs. William shakes his head in amusement and kisses her before setting up the edited video. He presses play and sweet violin music starts while a title card fades in showing their names and the date of their wedding. There’s a few shots of the venue being set up and the view, showing how beautiful the day was. Lizzie’s laughter comes ringing in and there’s a montage of them getting ready over the course of the day, the audio of their conversation becoming prevalent a few times. There are lone shots of her wedding dress and then shots of Lizzie and the girls, all dressed in their monogrammed robes.

It switches to William and his groomsmen getting ready, with some of the shots in slow motion and black and white. Included is the scene of Gigi helping William and it’s even more touching with the music playing in the background. Lizzie glances to William and he smiles at her, noticing that her eyes are a little glassy. It’s funny how they’re getting so touched by their video when they just watched this footage. They watch as William has his quiet moment and shares a hug with her dad while the music in the background becomes more prominent. Lizzie slyly wipes a tear away from the corner of her eye. A few more moments of the two of them with their bridal parties and shots of them alone, looking pensive.

The music changes as it shows William walking her mom down the aisle and waiting for Lizzie, looking nervous but ready. It shows everybody lining up and the music fades out for them to hear the short laughter from the group, waiting for their cue. The processional music starts and the scene switches back and forth a few times between the wedding party walking down the aisle and William reacting to them. Lizzie’s favorite shot comes up and she sheds another tear at how masterfully well done it is. Music fades but stays present as glimpses of their ceremony are shown, their vows and reactions are heavily featured. Their first kiss as husband and wife is slowed down and then shown again in real time before transitioning to them walking up the aisle with the biggest grins possible.

The video picks up speed from there, showing quick glimpses of the wedding party taking pictures and goofing around before the reception with fun music in the background. They all come dancing in as they’re announced and there’s a clink of glasses for the two of them to share a kiss. Their song begins to play and they’re sharing their first dance, with a few shots of the other two dances briefly play right after. There are glimpses of the bridesmaids all dancing together mixed with the groomsmen showing off their own moves. A few shots of William and Lizzie stealing kisses and being obviously soaked up in each other’s happiness makes it even better. The video ends with the goodbyes and her reaction to the car before they drive away.

“Oh my god. I approve!” Lizzie says excitedly, turning on the couch to face him. “There’s not a thing I would change about our wedding video. Everybody is going to love that!”

“That was remarkable,” William says simply.

“I got goosebumps,” Lizzie says, showing him her arm. He smiles and takes her arm, turning it over and kissing her wrist. “Gigi is going to sob.”

“Your _mom_ is going to sob,” William says, making Lizzie laugh. “Now, would you like to eat something before tackling the wedding pictures? You barely touched the popcorn.”

“What a waste,” Lizzie says, scrunching her nose. “I say lunch then wedding pictures then wedding presents.”

“Then honeymoon pictures? You know Fitz and Gigi are going to want to see something,” William says.

“And we will,” Lizzie smiles. “We’ll totally shock them with that waterfall video.”

“Oh yes,” William grins.

~~~~~~~~~

“I think we need to narrow this down a little,” Lizzie says, scrolling through the wedding pictures.

“Order them all,” William says. Lizzie gives him an unamused look before shaking her head.

“I’d like to just have one wedding album. We don’t need something that comes in volumes,” Lizzie says. “Though I’m sure you’d love that.”

“We could have an album dedicated solely to how incredible you looked that day,” William says with a warm smile.

“Stop charming me,” Lizzie says, nudging into his shoulder. He chuckles and slides his arm around her waist, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “We don’t have to order everything. We have the copies so we can print some out ourselves. The question is which ones are our absolute favorites? Which one will join the others on the mantel? Which ones do we want to hang on the walls so we see them every day?”

“You really love to give me these challenges, don’t you,” William says. She breaks out into a big smile and nods. “There’s actually one that stood out for me that I think would make a perfect addition to the mantel.”

“Ooh. Show me,” Lizzie says. William hunches over and goes through the files, looking for one in particular. After a few moments, he pulls it up and glances back at her with a smile. It features the two of them standing on the balcony right at sunset with William’s arm resting on her lower back. They’re sharing a kiss and they both look like they’re about to break out into smiles. The lighting is perfect and there’s a glow surrounding them with the sky painted in pinks and oranges in the background.

“Yes,” Lizzie says softly, looking at the photo for a little while more. “I feel like I missed this one the first time around. We look so happy!”

“Because we are,” William muses.

“I knooow,” Lizzie says. “I’m just saying that this photo really captures our happiness. It’s totally going on the mantel. That’s a perfect choice, Will.”

“Thank you. I thought so,” William says before leaning over and scrolling through the pictures again.

“Hey. Where are the photo booth pictures?” Lizzie asks, suddenly realizing she hasn’t seen them.

“Gigi has them. She’ll bring them by tomorrow. Those should be fun to see,” William says and Lizzie agrees. She points out a few pictures and he laughs at one of Fitz making a funny face. “There’s a few in here when we’re with the whole group that would be good for presents.”

“Oh yea. There’s a great one of me and Charlotte. Do you think we can get them done before our birthday? It would be the perfect birthday present to go along with what else I have for her!” Lizzie says, bouncing a little in her seat.

“I’m sure we can,” William says. “Did Charlotte get back to you about tomorrow?”

“Oh! Did I not mention it?” Lizzie asks, grabbing her phone to refer to her text messages. “She said…she’d love to catch up but they’re busy apartment hunting tomorrow. Birthday plans for sure.”

“They made a decision!” William says happily and Lizzie smiles broadly.

“I love that you’re just as excited for them as I am,” Lizzie says, grabbing his knee.

“Charlotte deserves the best and Sam is a fantastic guy,” William says, covering her hand. “I think they’re really good for each other.”

“I really want them to last,” Lizzie says.

“Because you want to plan a bachelorette party that rivaled yours?” William teases.

“That’s only _part_ of the reason,” Lizzie chuckles. “I like Sam. He fits in so well with our group and he’s got more personality than the guys she’s dated in the past. Plus, he has goals and ideas and he supports Charlotte with everything she does. Support is big in lasting relationships! Support is necessary!”

“It really is,” William says softly. Lizzie looks at him and lets out a little breath at his touching expression. She leans in and rests her forehead against his.

“You are my biggest supporter,” Lizzie murmurs.

“You are mine,” William whispers back before closing the gap and kissing her tenderly. “I am so happy you’re in my life.”

“I’m happy you’re in mine,” Lizzie says as her face brightens. She smiles when he turns her hand over and slips his fingers between hers before giving it a little squeeze

“Shall we get back to it?” William asks, pulling away. “There are a few shots of the two of us on the street outside the mansion that I _love_. They are just too perfect to not hang up on the wall.”

“Yea? There are a couple I really like as well,” Lizzie says. “Show me and we’ll compare.”

“We’ll should hang them in the hallway. We don’t have nearly enough pictures of us hanging up there,” William says with a crooked smile.

“That is an excellent idea, sir,” Lizzie says.

~~~~~~~~~

After a couple hours of debating which pictures would be best for presents and the apartment, they send an email with their extensive order. By the time they decide to tackle their large pile of wedding gifts and cards, it’s late in the afternoon. Lizzie takes charge of writing down who’s given what while William opens and organizes.

“Another donation to the foundation for two hundred,” William says, holding up a card. “From April and Garret Peterson, who are clients of Pemberley Digital.”

“Did you announce our wedding on the website or something?” Lizzie teases. “Your _clients_ are giving gifts!”

“Word got around, apparently,” William shrugs, dropping the card on top of the pile. “That’s the last of the donation wedding cards. How much was donated?”

“Um, hold on,” Lizzie scrunches her nose for a moment as she adds it up. “Wow. 3,650 dollars. That’s crazy!”

“That’s amazing,” William smiles at her. He leans in and kisses Lizzie for a moment. “Thank you for suggesting that. Imagine what kind of gifts you would have gotten with that money.”

“Probably something really expensive that would have been used once,” Lizzie says flatly and he chuckles.

“You mean to tell me that if we were given…oh, I don’t know…a chocolate fondue fountain,” William says. “You wouldn’t use it more than once?”

“As much as I love chocolate, I don’t think I’d use that _ever_ ,” Lizzie grimaces. “It reuses the chocolate and who knows who stuck their fingers in there. It’s unsanitary!”

“I guess I need to return a birthday gift then,” William says and Lizzie laughs, nudging his shoulder.

“Ha. Ha. Very funny,” Lizzie says, rolling her eyes. "Besides, we decided no gifts this year."

" _You_ decided. I merely gave in," William says.

"Our honeymoon was more than enough," Lizzie says, furrowing her brows. She shifts to look at him in the eyes and brings a hand up to his cheek. "You know you're all I need."

William watches her for a moment and then smiles, wrapping his fingers around her wrist and kissing her palm once more. "I'll just make sure to get something bigger next time to make up for it."

"Will," Lizzie snorts. “Just for that, I’m picking the first present.”

“Go for it,” William says, sitting back against the cushions. He watches her as she picks up a few gifts, inspects the cards and then puts them back down. Her eyes go wide with glee when she reads the front of a card and grabs a long, rectangular box, grinning at him as she hands it to him.

“This is from my aunt. She gave Jane and Bing cow wind chimes for their wedding present. I’m dying to know what off the wall present she gave us,” Lizzie says.

“Cow wind chimes, huh?” William asks, eying the package with suspicion. “I didn’t see them hanging in their place last time we went.”

“Exactly,” Lizzie says with a pointed look. William shakes his head and pulls off the ribbon, handing the card to Lizzie to read. When she’s done, he shimmies off the top of the box and pulls aside the tissue paper to reveal a giant wooden fork and spoon.

“What in the world…” William says under his breath. He takes them out to show them to Lizzie and she bursts into laughter.

“Welcome to my family!” Lizzie says, shaking her hands in the air.

“I hope that doesn’t mean you’ll be coming home with a giant knife one of these days,” William muses, inspecting the carving on the oversized utensils.

“Maybe a giant salad bowl,” Lizzie smiles.

“What are we going to do with these?” William asks. “They’re comical. They make _me_ feel small.”

“One would generally put them in the kitchen for decoration,” Lizzie says and he raises an eyebrow at her. “But they totally don’t go. I know the _perfect_ place for them.”

“And that would be…” William asks, almost afraid of the answer.

“The storage room,” Lizzie deadpans.

“I would have put these anywhere you wanted but I am so glad we’re on the same page,” William says, breathing a sigh of relief.

“My aunt is…eccentric. I would have been shocked if she gave us something practical,” Lizzie says, taking the box and putting it on the floor next to her. She writes the present down in the notepad before grabbing another one.

A number of presents they open are from their registry, which makes both of them happy. Then there are others that deviated away from it and they end up with a brand new French press to replace their other one.

“I know I should be annoyed by the whole being in the kitchen cuz you’re married comment,” Lizzie says, reading the card.

“That _has_ to be a joke,” William frowns.

“I’m assuming it is, considering the source,” Lizzie says, running her hand over the box. “But I’ve always secretly wanted a Kitchenaid mixer and it’s the classic baby blue color. I’m totally playing with this later.”

“I would have—” William stops talking on account of Lizzie’s hand covering his mouth.

“I know you would have bought it for me. That’s why I don’t tell you everything I might want,” Lizzie says with a smile. She squeals when he licks her and she pulls away, wiping her hand on his arm.

“Very nice. Thanks,” William chuckles.

“That’s what you get for licking me, mister,” Lizzie says, sticking her tongue out at him.

“I set myself up for that one,” William says and Lizzie nods.

He narrows his eyes playfully at her and then grabs another present from the pile. As he’s opening it, Lizzie is writing down the details of the last present. William pauses when he pulls off some of the wrapping paper and a full blown grin takes over his face.

“I think it’s time to stop,” William says, his eyes glued to the present.

“What? We’re not done,” Lizzie replies, looking up from her notepad at him.

“Later,” William says. The look in his eyes is a mixture of hunger and pure delight as he unwraps the box, revealing a bath mat massager. Lizzie laughs in surprise as he gets up and pulls her off the couch, tugging her to the bathroom with the box tucked under his arm.

“We have other presents to open!” Lizzie exclaims.

“We have a bathroom to re-christen!” William replies with equal fervor.

“At this rate, we’ll have the whole place re-christened by next weekend,” Lizzie jokes.

“Now, that sounds like a challenge,” William looks back at her with a smirk and an eyebrow raise. He stops abruptly in the hallway and she nearly runs into him. He silently places the box in her hands and then scoops her up in his arms, getting a giggle out of Lizzie. “You know how I love challenges.”

“Seriously, being married to you is the best,” Lizzie grins.

“Yea. We’re both going to be repeating that a lot,” William says confidently.

 

* * *

 

 _Sunday, March 8th_  

Lizzie declares that Sunday morning is reserved for being productive. She wants to start on thank you cards for all the wedding presents and hopefully get some time to really catch up on emails.

After their very successful, albeit wet, test of the bath mat massager yesterday, they finished opening presents before making dinner. The rest of the evening was spent going through their honeymoon pictures and picking out their favorites to show Gigi and Fitz as well as the rest of their friends. They also made a file that contained pictures for their eyes only, making sure it was password protected just in case.

Now, if only her husband would let her accomplish something. He’s been all over her since they woke up, not that she’s really complaining. Considering her wake-up call consisted of the talented tongue of William Darcy combined with his equally talented fingers. She certainly didn’t help matters when she was responsible for his reverberating shouts of pleasure while they showered together.

“Will, come on,” Lizzie giggles as she twists in his grip. He’s insatiable. All she did was bend down to throw yet another load of laundry into the dryer and he came up behind her. Now he’s nipping at her earlobe while his hands are wrapped around her waist. “I know you have work too.”

“But you’re far more enticing,” William murmurs in her ear.

“And so are you,” Lizzie hums. “But I want to get something done before Gigi and Fitz get here.”

“It’s barely nine. They won’t be here until three,” William reminds her, giving her hip a squeeze.

“Right. If I let you have your way with me—”

“You’re more than welcome to have your way with me,” William interrupts in a playful tone.

“—then it will be three before we know it,” Lizzie says, glancing over her shoulder at him with an amused look. “Not satisfied from the shower?”

“Very,” William hums, nipping at the spot just below her ear. “I don’t see the harm in tempting you again.”

“No harm at all,” Lizzie sighs. She fails to hold back her smile as he tightens his arms around her and pulls her in closer before burying his face in the crook of her neck. She reaches up and scratches his scalp for a moment, feeling him happily hum against her skin. After a couple minutes, he lifts his head and they share a soft kiss.

“Alright. Let’s get some work done,” William says, kissing her temple and squeezing her hips once more for good measure. She hurries off to grab everything she needs and finds William sitting on one end of the couch with his laptop when she returns. She also notices the bottles of water on the coffee table and she smiles at the gesture. He pats the spot next to him as she goes over to the same couch.

“I don’t think so. I’ll get less work done with you two inches away from me,” Lizzie says, sitting on the opposite side of the couch. She readjusts and puts a pillow behind her back, stretching out her legs on the space between them. William holds back a smile and mirrors her position, choosing to ignore the purposeful eye his wife is giving him. “Silly man.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” William says, drumming his fingers on his unopened laptop.

“Uh huh,” Lizzie says, shaking her head at him. “Will you help me address the cards? I prefer your penmanship to mine.”

“I love your handwriting, Lizzie,” William says, leaning forward and taking the envelopes from her. “But I’ll happily address them.”

“Thank you,” Lizzie smiles before giving him the return labels and stamps.

They immediately fall into a pattern as they work on the thank you cards. Lizzie fills out the card while William addresses the envelope. Once they finish each one, she hands it to him and he signs his name but often adds his own comments. Every time he licks the envelope closed, he takes the opportunity to taunt her. Whether it’s a dirty look that implies he’d rather be licking something else or brushing his fingers along her leg, it’s slowly getting under Lizzie’s skin. He knows it too. She strengthens her resolve and is determined to get as much work done as possible.

Lizzie gets excited when William tosses the last envelope onto the pile, especially since it took less time than she thought it would. They really do make a great team. Just as she’s opening up her laptop to start on her work, William wraps his hand around her ankle and tugs her a couple inches towards him.

“Excuse me, I’m not done being productive,” Lizzie says, narrowing her eyes at him as she pulls herself back up.

“Not even a little break?” William asks. He pushes out his bottom lip and his eyes are twinkling with mischief.

“Ooh. Using my own weapon against me again? Bold choice, mister,” Lizzie waggles her finger at him.

“Does that get me anything?” William asks, grinning. Lizzie puts her laptop aside and gets onto her knees, crawling over to him. She pauses inches from his lips and smiles.

“That gets you a kiss,” Lizzie murmurs, leaning in the rest of the way. She barely brushes her lips across his, nipping and teasing him for fun. William brings his hand up and slides it to the back of her neck, pulling her in for a more substantial kiss. He runs his tongue across her top lip until she parts her mouth open to give him access. She sighs and closes her eyes, letting herself enjoy the intoxicating way her husband kisses her. He presses his hand on her back and she feels the slight pressure of him stealthily trying to get her into his lap. That would result in getting no work done for the rest of the day. She pulls her head back and she sees the disappointment flash in his eyes.

“Not right now,” Lizzie says, quickly moving back to the other side of the couch.

“Almost worked though, didn’t it,” William says, the corners of his mouth quirking up.

“Almost still puts you on the opposite side of the couch,” Lizzie points out, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Only for so long,” William quips.

“Watch it,” Lizzie says, grabbing her laptop.

“I am. My eyes are always on you, love,” William says, brushing his fingers along her calf. She shivers at his touch and she catches the barest hint of his smirk. The wall of concentration she’s attempted to build today is slowly starting to crumble. She knows he’s all too aware that he’s getting to her.

“I need to work,” Lizzie grumbles, staring intently at the screen in front of her. “And so do you.”

She doesn’t miss the sound of her husband’s low chuckle. Being in the same room to get work done is obviously a bad idea but she thinks she wouldn’t last as long if they were in other rooms.

Being a newlywed is far more difficult than Lizzie expected. It’s not difficult in a bad way. It’s more in the way that when her husband is near her, her focus goes out the window. If she thought William stared at her constantly before they even started dating, it’s nothing to the way he looks at her now. She can feel his heated gaze every time he looks up from his own screen. It’s impossible to avoid those penetrating eyes for long. It’s even more difficult when she catches the pure lust that fills those gorgeous blue eyes. After what may possibly be the tenth time she knows he’s looking at her, she speaks up.

“You’re so distracting!” Lizzie says with sigh.

“Am I? I don’t mean to be,” William says, far too innocently. “I’m just sitting over here getting my work done.”

“You are far too good at this now,” Lizzie huffs.

“Blame my wife,” William says simply, flashing a charming smile at her.

“You’re the worst,” Lizzie says, returning to her emails.

From there, he steps it up a notch and starts with the constant touching. He accompanies this with more brazen looks. Every time she looks up, his eyes dart back to his laptop but his hand stays on her leg. There’s no way she can get anything done with the way he’s touching her. When the hell did her ankle and shin become so sensitive to his caresses? She’s completely riled up but she refuses to give in. Work is a priority. She needs to catch up before tomorrow. His constant caresses and wanton looks continue for almost another hour when she breaks. Sort of. He runs his hand to the back of her calf and a whimper falls from her lips. She feels him pause in his actions and looks up to see a curious expression.

“William Darcy, you need to quit it,” Lizzie says with determination.

“Why? It’s rather obvious you’re enjoying it,” William grins.

“It’s distracting. It’s _more_ than distracting! I’ve been reading the same sentence in this contract for the past twenty minutes!” Lizzie says, her brows furrowing a bit. “It’s really hard to concentrate over here.”

“And what would you like me to do?” William asks, raising an eyebrow. Lizzie pauses for a moment and chews on her bottom lip as she tries to think of something. Something that would work in both his and her favor where she can get her work done and he can get…well…her done. She bites down on her lip harder to stop the giggle when that comes up in her mind. Lizzie cracks her fingers and rolls her neck, getting even more attention from her husband.

“Here’s how this is going to work,” Lizzie says. “Give me an hour so I can get the rest of my work done. No distractions, no dirty looks, no touching. You stay right where you are. No touching, no moving, no getting up.”

“I don’t see the fun in this,” William says.

“If you stay where you are and don’t distract me then I’ll reward you,” Lizzie says with a devilish look in her eyes.

“You’re reward me?” William asks.

“I’ll reward you,” Lizzie repeats, her smile growing.

“And all I have to do is stay here,” William clarifies.

“And don’t move,” Lizzie says.

“Deal,” William grins. “Are we allowed to shake on this or does that count as moving?”

“I’ll allow it,” Lizzie says, leaning forward. She chuckles under her breath when William’s expression turns completely business as he shakes her hand. He will be rewarded thoroughly if he succeeds and he knows it. As they sit back in their respective spots, Lizzie taps her wrist to indicate that the time has officially started.

It’s disconcerting for the first few minutes to not feel William’s gaze or his hands on her while she works. The clacking of his keystrokes start to fade out as she focuses all her attention on her work. She easily reads through the contract she had trouble with before. Emails that have been begging for attention are answered and the urgency of her inbox dwindles down to nearly nothing. The feeling of being behind is lifted off her shoulders as she finishes up, knowing she’ll be able to get to the rest when she returns to work tomorrow. She glances at the time in the corner of her screen and she gets giddy. It’s been an hour. An hour and twelve minutes to be precise. He gave her extra time to finish so she’ll give him a little extra, just for that.

Lizzie stretches out her arms before closing her laptop and putting it on the coffee table beside her. She looks over to William and the smirk on his face is downright sinful.

“All caught up?” William asks, moving his own laptop out of the way.

“As a matter of fact, I am,” Lizzie says.

“Good! Do you feel better now?” William asks.

“Much better,” Lizzie grins. “Actually feeling a bit…energetic, if you ask me.”

“Is that so? I wonder if there’s a way to burn off some of that energy,” William says, the corners of his mouth curling up.

“I know plenty of ways. There are a few steps to it,” Lizzie says, pulling her legs closer and sitting on her knees. “First step? Remove unnecessary clothing.”

“I like this first step,” William says, pulling his shirt off over his head and tossing it away. His eyes are glued to Lizzie as she makes a show out of removing hers, crossing her arms to grab the bottom hem and slowly exposing that alabaster skin she knows he craves. She twirls the shirt over her head for a moment and he laughs before she throws it behind her. She swears she hears a growl from him when she deftly unhooks her bra and shrugs it off. She throws it and it goes soaring over his head, neither of them paying attention enough to see it land on the staircase bannister. She unbuttons her shorts and unfastens her zipper tantalizingly slow. Sitting up on her knees, she pushes them down to reveal simple black cotton panties. William licks his lips and keeps his gaze steady as she removes her shorts. She tosses them away and sits back on her knees, smiling that wicked little smile of hers.

“Those are necessary?” William asks lowly, pointing to the only thing left she’s wearing.

“For now,” Lizzie smirks. She leans onto her hands and starts slowly crawling over him. “About that reward of yours…”

“Already enjoying it,” William says, putting his hands behind his head. He watches her as she slowly crawls upwards toward him with that playful look on her face. She brushes her fingertips up the center of his chest and he takes a deep breath from her touch. She stops close enough to his face that he could reach out and pull her in for a kiss but he doesn’t want to ruin the fun.

“I love how patient you are,” Lizzie murmurs, inching in closer.

“My wife needed time to work,” William says softly as she brushes the tip of her nose to his. “I gave her time.”

“And that’s why you get what you want,” Lizzie says, flashing him a smile. She closes the small space between them and kisses him fervently. He lets out a little guttural grunt as she sits down on his lap and runs her fingers through his hair. There’s only so much time he can resist before he touches her in return. He brings his hands from behind his head and frames her face, putting as much passion into the kiss as she does. He lives for these kisses all the time. The way she slides her lips across his and sucks on the tip of his tongue while subtly rocking her hips against his steadily growing arousal. It’s a heady feeling and he finds himself drowning in everything having to do with his wife.

Lizzie slides her lips to his stubbled jaw and kisses up to nibble at his earlobe. She presses one hand on his chest while the other runs down to his shorts, unfastening the top button. His own hands move up and down her back before he cups one breast, feeling and hearing the gentle moan on his skin. That seems to put some bounce in her movements and she starts to kiss her way down. It’s a gorgeous sight to see her deliberately wiggling her hips for him as she nips and bites his abdominal muscles. She’s like a cat waiting to pounce. When she reaches his lower belly, her eyes flicker up to him and his muscles tighten as she licks across the length of his stomach. That little smirk shows up again and his eyes widen a bit as she bites down on his zipper and scoots back as she unzips his shorts.

“Elizabeth…” he breathes. He is unbelievably turned on by this display and smug is rolling off her in waves. She wiggles her hips a little more and grabs the bottom hem of his shorts, tugging a little. He’s pulled down a little from his strength and they both chuckle. He scoots down more to lie completely flat on the couch, putting only one pillow behind his head. She tugs again and he lifts his hips, helping her remove his shorts and boxer briefs.

“I’ll never get tired of the way you look naked,” Lizzie says sensually, her eyes traveling up and down his naked frame. She brushes her hands slowly up past his calves to his thighs, crawling up him like a predator stalking her prey.

“Wish I could say the same,” William teases. Lizzie pauses and grins, pushing herself up onto her knees. His eyes light up as she stands up on the couch and he smiles at her. She makes another show out of removing her underwear, shimmying her hips and moving her body a little as she pushes them down her legs. She kicks them off and sinks down onto her knees, grazing his thighs.

“Where were we?” Lizzie asks.

“I think we were admiring each other naked,” William says with a low laugh.

“Or…I was getting to your reward,” Lizzie hums. William hisses as she wraps her hand around the base of his arousal, stroking him a few times. She bends down and flicks her tongue at his tip before dragging it down and up his length. William groans when she presses her lips to him and he reaches out, threading his fingers through her hair. Right as she’s about to take him in her mouth, he tugs gently at her hair and she looks at him curiously. He has to take a moment to concentrate while she keeps stroking him. What a tease.

“As much as I love this, I want something more,” William says roughly. “ _Craving_ something more.”

“Anything you want,” Lizzie murmurs.

“Do you trust me?” William asks. A thrill goes through her body. Every time he asks her that, he wants to try something different. Different is always good in her book.

“Always,” Lizzie nods, letting go of him and sitting up on his thighs.

He reaches out and grabs her by her hips. He lifts her up and she gasps, grabbing his forearms. Occasionally she seems to forget the sheer strength of her husband and it delights her in a way she can’t explain. He places her on his chest and then starts to pull her even closer.

“Really?” Lizzie asks breathily, realizing what he wants.

“You love the control,” William says deeply before smirking a bit. “And I love the taste.”

“Naughty husband,” Lizzie purrs. He gives her his best smolder and growls a little before grabbing her thighs and pulling her towards his face. She lets out a little squeak of surprise but recovers quickly, pushing slightly up on her knees. He holds up his hands and she grabs them, using them for support as she tucks her legs under his arms. She takes a quiet breath and hovers for a moment, looking down at him.

“It’s all you, love,” William murmurs. She’s close enough to feel his breath and is sends a shiver up her spine. He turns and kisses each thigh before he shifts their joined hands to curl his fingers between hers. A warm smile and an encouraging squeeze has her falling in love with this man all over again. There’s never a moment where he pushes her or makes her uncomfortable. Even when he literally inches away from what he wants the most, he waits. He waits for her. Always.

Lizzie lowers herself and holds on firmly to his hands, gasping a little when she feels his lips ghost across her. He’s being gentle and waiting for her every movement. This feels new to her. He’s done this a thousand times but never like _this_. Never in a position where she literally has all the control. It’s like her first time all over again but now she’s armed with the knowledge of what he’s truly capable of. Excitement runs through her veins. She spreads her legs apart a little more to give him better access and looks down, seeing his eyes completely light up. He starts to kiss her and she moans as he traces the entirety of her with his tongue and his lips. Her hips jerk and her eyes flutter when his nose grazes her clit, sending jolts of pleasure through her body. Their joined hands are resting on her thighs and she’s itching for more. She leads him up to her breasts and untangles his hands, sighing happily as he takes hold of them. He rubs his thumbs across her pert nipples and gently rolls them between his fingers. Her lower belly tightens from pleasure and the ache between her legs is growing rapidly.

“Will, yesss,” Lizzie breathes, dropping her arms. She threads her fingers through his hair and tugs him a little closer, letting her head fall back as his nose grazes her again. His tongue makes delicate circles around her, working her up and down and drawing out gasps and moans from her. She starts to rock her hips above him and the sensations are nearly overwhelming. His stubble is rubbing against her thighs, his hands are kneading her breasts and nipples in the most sensual way and he keeps alternating between dipping his tongue inside her and circling her clit.

It’s all building within her and she’s right on the edge, desperately needing release. She looks down at him and their eyes lock and she swears he can read her mind. He bends his legs and digs his heels into the cushions before pushing her back a fraction of an inch. It gives him the ability to dip his tongue into her and he slides one hand down her belly, gently pressing her clit with his thumb. He groans when her hold on his hair tightens but he continues, moving his thumb in small circles. It’s like a burst of light and an intense orgasm is rippling through her entire body. She cries out his name as she writhes above him. He turns his wrist and scoots her back a little further before he dips two fingers into her, growling as he feels her pulsing around him. He curls his fingers inward and her legs begin to shake from the pleasure already coursing through her. Easily finding that oversensitive spot, he strokes her intently and watches her as he quickly brings her to the edge again. She lets out a string of obscenities as she climaxes for the second time, just as powerfully as the first. She collapses back against his legs and hums in satisfaction as she tries to get her breathing under control. It’s a gorgeous sight for William.

“I wanted to try that on the honeymoon,” William murmurs.

“For your day? Why didn’t you?” Lizzie asks, exhaling slowly.

“Didn’t think you could handle it after that rather productive morning,” William smirks.

“My body is very happy you saved it till now,” Lizzie hums, grinning at him. He smiles back and grabs her by the waist, lifting her and setting her down on his thighs. He sits up and pulls her in for a slow and passionate kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck and moans softly against his lips. Those moans of hers make his blood boil with need and he’s gluttonous for more. As she drags her tongue along the roof of his mouth, he grabs her hips and lifts her up to position her above him. He enters her slowly and she bites his bottom lip, tugging on it as she sinks onto him. She releases his lip and gazes at him with a heavy-lidded expressed, offering him a smile that makes his heart constrict.

“You are…” William whispers, moving his arms to her back. He spreads his fingers across her pale, heated skin and drops one foot to the floor.

“Amazing? Awesome?” Lizzie offers cheekily. Her breath catches as he thrusts hard into her, offering her a bold smirk. She retaliates by pressing her body against his and tightening around him, making him shudder.

“All I want. All I…ever need,” William breathes, repeating her phrase from earlier. He groans throatily as she begins to rock her hips against him.

“You’re all I ever want, too,” Lizzie says resolutely, grabbing him by the face and kissing him hard. Their lips move hungrily against each other and the need between them grows steadily. She slides one hand into his hair while his own can’t seem to stay still, caressing her skin and holding her close as their hips move together. Lizzie breaks off the kiss and gasps in delight from a deep stroke of his, moaning softly as William kisses down her neck and drags his tongue across her collarbone. He taps and grips one thigh, too immersed in kissing and licking her salty skin to say what he wants. It’s all too obvious to Lizzie and she lifts her legs, wrapping them around him. The new position allows him to sink deeper into her and they both shudder this time. His strokes become more deliberate and she starts grinding into him to find more friction. She repeats his name in whispers and his moans vibrate against her. Those moans that are so incredibly addictive to her and are only for her; because of her. She arches her back and he slides his mouth to her breasts. He kisses and across the curve of her chest until he encloses his mouth around one nipple, pulling it between his teeth. A breathy curse encourages him and he repeats his actions on the other one, groaning as her nails dig into his scalp. He lifts his head and kisses her, tracing her already swollen lips with his tongue. She pleads for faster and harder and he grabs her hips, stilling them as he drives into her. It kicks them into high gear and Lizzie gasps for breath as release rushes towards her. They come together and their mingled cries fill the room, undistinguishable from the other.

Their skin glistens as William falls back onto the couch, pulling Lizzie back with him while they’re still connected. There are panting sighs and hums of satisfaction as she rests her head on his chest and he softly caresses her back.

“That…” William starts, breathing hard.

“…was worth the delay,” Lizzie finishes, kissing his chest.

“Without a doubt,” William adds, kissing the top of her head.

“I think I need a nap,” Lizzie whimpers as he slips out of her.

“Me too,” William says, his eyelids already drooping.

“What time is it?” Lizzie asks, too worn out to move.

“A little after one,” William answers, focusing just enough to see the hour.

“A power nap. Just a power nap,” Lizzie murmurs, sluggishly smiling as William drapes a blanket over them. “Gigi and Fitz…”

“Twenty minutes,” William agrees, his voice low and quiet. “We’ll have plenty of time before they get here.”

“Set…alarm,” Lizzie mumbles.

“We’ll be fine,” William hums.

~~~~~~~~~

“Man, Tom really misses you,” Fitz chuckles as the elevator doors slide closed. Gigi presses the top floor button before turning back to him.

“Well, I was a great tenant! We talked all the time,” Gigi says proudly, readjusting her shoulder bag.

“That’s one thing about having a house. There’s nobody to greet you at the doorstep,” Fitz says.

“Oh really? And Brandon doesn’t do that?” Gigi asks, giving him a pointed look.

“That’s not…yea, okay. That’s actually way better,” Fitz says with a grin.

“It sucks that he couldn’t come with us,” Gigi says. “I hope he gets better soon.”

“It’s a flu. He didn’t want to infect the newlyweds,” Fitz shrugs. “Speaking of…”

“He’s out of town and you know this,” Gigi says with a heavy sigh. “He’s not going to make the trip back up for one evening.”

“I’m just saying,” Fitz says.

“Leave it alone. It’s fine. We’re fine,” Gigi says before quickly changing the subject. “Do you think we brought too much?”

“Nah. You brought the necessities. Wine, snacks and pictures. They’ve got dinner handled. At least that’s what Darcy said. Besides, everybody knows Lizzie loves this cake,” Fitz says, gesturing to the package in his hand. “They’ve only been home for a few days so I doubt they’ve found the time to go out and get it.”

“I’m surprised they went to work on Friday,” Gigi says as the elevator doors open.

“You have no idea. Your brother was disgustingly happy all day long on Friday,” Fitz jokes.

“You best get used to it!” Gigi chuckles, pushing into him as they get out of the elevator. “I love seeing my brother this happy. He deserves it.”

“He really does,” Fitz grins. “And Lizzie is the perfect gal to put that smile on his face.”

“Reason eight million why we worked so hard to push them together,” Gigi says.

Fitz shifts the package into one hand and they high five each other as they get to the door. He knocks and they wait. And wait. And wait a minute more.

“I bet you twenty bucks that they’re up to no good,” Fitz grins, knocking once more.

“I’ll take that bet. We are a few minutes early,” Gigi says, looking at her watch. “They’re probably still getting ready.”

Fitz shakes her hand. “Right, because both William and Lizzie are late to everything.”

“Benefit of the doubt with jet lag slowing them down,” Gigi says.

“Oookay,” Fitz says, banging his hand loudly on the door.

There’s another moment of silence before they both hear a loud, but muffled, ‘oh shit’ coming from the other side of the door. They both look at each other in amusement and the noises behind the door become more interesting. Fitz slams his hand over his mouth when they distinctly hear William ask where his pants are before there’s a resounding crash of _something_ hitting the floor. Gigi and Fitz are snickering as they hear a laugh, someone running and one more curse about not finding another article of clothing. Hurried footsteps grow louder and they try to pull it together as they realize they’re approaching the door. They hear it being unlocked and seconds later, William opens the door.

He’s slightly out of breath, his hair is standing up at crazy angles and disheveled is the best way to describe his look. Fitz and Gigi immediately start laughing. Gigi reaches into her pocket without hesitation and slams a twenty dollar bill in Fitz’s open hand.

“Heeeey,” William says, slightly confused by their actions. “I’m so sorry. We were…asleep. Jet lag and everything.”

“Oh, brother,” Gigi laughs, giving him a hug. “I missed you.”

“Missed you too,” William says, rubbing her back.

“You will never cease to amaze me,” Gigi says with a giggle, moving past him.

“Lizzie’s still getting ready,” William says, glancing over his shoulder at her.

“I’ll just be in the kitchen,” Gigi replies lightly, turning the corner.

“Darcy, Darcy, Darcy,” Fitz says, laying a hand on William’s shoulder. “Valiant effort. Beautiful performance.”

“Okay?” William says, raising an eyebrow.

“Your shirt is on backwards,” Fitz says, walking past him. “And inside out.”

William looks down and sighs when he sees the tag. He closes the door in defeat and follows Fitz down the hall, pulling off his shirt to fix it. Lizzie emerges from the bedroom hallway, dressed in a black and white t-shirt and blue jeans while her hair is still a bit wild.  She catches William putting his shirt back and she knows right away they didn’t pull it off. They share sheepish smiles and he shrugs his shoulders. He heads to the bedroom to make himself more presentable.

“Lizzie!” Gigi says excitedly, bouncing over and giving her a hug. “I missed you! You’re looking good! I see you got all the gifts opened!”

“We did!” Lizzie says, pulling away. “Yesterday was wedding everything. Gifts, pictures, videos. It was actually a lot of fun to go through it all.”

“Anything good?” Gigi asks.

“Plenty,” Lizzie grins. “I hope you’re not all pictured out. We’ve got honeymoon pictures to show you too.”

“So excited to hear about it all,” Gigi claps her hands. She goes over to her bag and grabs an album along with a manila envelope. “Before I forget, your photo booth album.”

“Thank you!” Lizzie brightens up. “I’ll look at it with William.”

“And these?” Gigi says, handing her the envelope. “They’re extras. There’s a ton of hilarious ones and a few _interesting_ ones.”

“Very interesting,” Fitz adds with a smirk.

“I’m intrigued,” Lizzie gives them a look.

“Seriously, you look amazing. You’re all glowing and everything,” Gigi says.

“I’m pretty surprised I didn’t get burned,” Lizzie admits, putting the album and envelope down on the kitchen island.

“That’s because we applied and reapplied sunscreen,” William says, walking back into the room while smoothing down his hair. He’s changed into jeans and a black Henley and chosen to stay barefoot like his wife.

“I’m sure you did,” Fitz teases, catching William’s eye roll as he walks over to Lizzie.

“Watch it,” Lizzie warns him, pointing a finger as he holds out his arms to hug her.

“Come on, Lizzie D! I’m harmless,” Fitz says and she laughs, giving him a hug. He lowers his voice and whispers in her ear. “Your bra is hanging on the staircase bannister. Quick before Gigi notices.”

Lizzie widens her eyes as they pull away and he puts a finger up to his lips before he takes a seat on the couch in the living room. She glances over and sees the offending garment hanging exactly where he said.

“Um…I’ll be right back. I have to check the laundry,” Lizzie says, patting William’s arm. “I’d love a drink.”

“I brought some wine!” Gigi offers.

“I’ll pour you a glass,” William says, leaning down and kissing her cheek.

“Thank you,” Lizzie smiles at him.

“I’m stealing my brother so we can get some food prepared,” Gigi says, tugging on his arm. He glances back at Lizzie and winks at her, making her blush a little. She walks past the stairs and slyly pushes the bra off the bannister, letting it fall to the bottom floor as she hurries to the laundry room. There’s a load of clothes waiting to be moved into the dryer so she takes a couple minutes getting it set up before returning to the group. William hands her a glass of wine and she goes over to join Fitz on the couch, watching her husband and sister-in-law work in the kitchen.

“I see a familiar looking box. Did you bring me cake?” Lizzie asks, nudging Fitz gently.

“I certainly did. It’s a bribe for all the juicy details,” Fitz says.

“That small discovery didn’t do it for you?” Lizzie asks, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

“No idea what you’re referring to, Mrs. D,” Fitz grins.

“I think I like that nickname too,” Lizzie muses.

“Good. I like that I can use it,” Fitz says, both of them glancing over at the laughing siblings.

“Now, give me the scoop,” Lizzie says, patting his knee. “We know Brandon has the flu but where is Sidney?”

“He’s in Sanditon on a temporary gig,” Fitz says.

“Oh? How long?” Lizzie asks.

“Not actually sure,” Fitz says. “At least another month if not more. Want to hear the juicy part?”

“Always,” Lizzie nods.

“They had a bit of a spat before he left. They had these romantic Valentine’s Day plans and the job offer was pretty sudden so he had to cancel and left the day before,” Fitz says and Lizzie grimaces. “Yea. She claims she’s fine. They’ve talked since but I’ve seen her ignore at least one phone call.”

“Does she want to talk about it?” Lizzie asks.

“I’ve tried. I think it’s best to let her come to you,” Fitz says with a shrug.

“I’ll keep my ears open,” Lizzie says.

“Thanks. I’m glad you’re back, Lizzie. I was getting lonely,” Fitz says, draping an arm over her shoulder.

“Can’t technically say the same. I was with fantastic company,” Lizzie teases, resting her head on his arm.

“Rude woman,” Fitz chuckles.

“And what’s this? Trying to woo my wife away?” William asks, raising an eyebrow at them as he puts down a platter of fruit on the coffee table.

“You’ve been gone a month. I’ve been going through changes, dude,” Fitz says. “Lizzie is the only one who can help me with them.”

“I don’t know. You might be stuck there, Fitz. This man is so much more tempting,” Lizzie says, her eyes twinkling as she looks up at William. He smiles and bends down, resting a hand on her cheek and kissing her softly.

“I literally sitting right here, guys,” Fitz says. William pulls back and shares a smile with Lizzie.

“Too bad,” Lizzie says smugly. “I’m definitely picking this one.”

“Good. I would have fought for you otherwise,” William says with a smile that Lizzie adores. He heads back to the kitchen to continue helping Gigi out and Lizzie follows his movements until Fitz waves a hand in front of her face.

“Did you guys _really_ go outside during your honeymoon? I mean, you could have gone to a tanning salon to fake it. I won’t hold it against you, Lizzie,” Fitz says.

“Fitz,” Lizzie snorts. “We went outside. We have pictures! There were days we spent the whole time outside!”

“And what about the _other_ days?” Fitz asks teasingly. Lizzie sighs and shakes her head.

“We should have made bets, William,” Lizzie says, glancing over at him. He turns around and leans against the counter, raising his brows.

“Is he asking already?” William asks and Lizzie nods.

“Can you blame him? You were gone a month and pretty much incommunicado. I’d encourage him more if you weren’t my brother,” Gigi says, putting food in the fridge. “In the oven in an hour?”

“Sounds perfect. Thanks, Gigi,” William says, drying off his hands. He grabs his glass of wine and goes over to join Lizzie and Fitz with Gigi right behind him.

“So I’m getting nothing?” Fitz asks with a pout, standing up and offering his seat to William. He claps his hand on his shoulder and shakes his head.

“I don’t think so,” William says, taking a seat next to Lizzie. She scoots in closer and he rests an arm over her shoulder, caressing her arm with the tips of his fingers.

“Just a little something,” Lizzie says playfully.

“Yea?” William looks at her and it’s obvious they’re having a conversation with just looks. Fitz sighs and rolls his eyes, taking a seat on the other couch next to Gigi.

“They’re just gross,” Fitz says lowly to Gigi as she sips on her wine.

“Hey, Fitz,” William says and he looks over, clearly unamused. “Our honeymoon was paradise.”

“Indoors and out,” Lizzie finishes, grinning at William as they give each other a high five. Fitz can’t help but laugh at that.

“Clear relationship goals, right there,” Gigi snorts. “No more dawdling. I want to see pictures, I want to hear stories and I want souvenirs.”

“Please,” William says, giving her an authoritative look.

“Don’t parent me, you dork,” Gigi says, sticking her tongue out at him. He sticks his tongue out at her and Lizzie nudges him, even though she’s more amused by their antics than anything else.

“Okay, children. Don’t make me separate you,” Lizzie says, a bit sarcastically.

“Sorry,” William murmurs, kissing her temple.

“Pictures and stories clearly go together,” Lizzie says. “We can save the gifts for last.”

~~~~~~~~~

“That’s an unbelievable sunset,” Gigi gasps.

“It looks like a painting,” Fitz adds.

“That’s…actually a sunrise,” Lizzie says, tucking her feet beneath her and resting her head on William’s shoulder.

“Lizzie had a lot of trouble adjusting to the time change for nearly that whole first week,” William says, kissing the top of her head.

“There was no street noise! I’d wake up and I’d hear the ocean and I’d hear the birds but none of the honking or fog horns,” Lizzie says. “So, I sat out on our private deck and took these pictures. Sometimes, he joined me.”

“Getting used to time changes can be rough. Brandon was out like a light the first two days in Fiji,” Fitz says.

“The trick is to just stay up late! You taught me that, William,” Gigi says.

“Yea…that’s exactly what we did,” Lizzie smiles, just barely containing her blush. “But the next one…”

Lizzie nudges William and he changes the picture on their television screen to them on the beach below the villa.

“That’s a sunset,” Lizzie says warmly.

“I want to go there,” Gigi sighs. 

~~~~~~~~~

“So wait, you guys flew halfway around the world and just happened to stumble across a flower with the nickname ‘’Busy Lizzy’?” Fitz asks when they show them a picture of Lizzie posing next to the flowers. William and Lizzie both nod. “Nice.”

“I like this couple. They got you out and about,” Gigi says.

“We got ourselves out and about,” Lizzie chuckles. “We just happened to meet some fun people on the way.”

“Either way, I’m happy you guys went exploring. I’m jealous,” Gigi says. “Everything looks gorgeous.”

“It really was,” Lizzie says, smiling at William. He smiles in return and rubs her arm as he continues the slide show. They’re quickly approaching the video of them jumping off the cliff and they haven’t given Gigi or Fitz any warning. They cleverly inserted a video of Sig jumping off the cliff and a few pictures of the waterfall before their own video.

“Holy crap,” Gigi’s eyes widen as she watches Sig back flip his way off the cliff and into the water. “You said they’re an adventurous couple?”

“You wouldn’t believe some of the things they told us. I swear they made a few things up. Volcano boarding? Right. Uh huh,” Lizzie says while William shows them pictures of the area.

“Volcano boarding is an actual activity, Lizzie,” William muses. She shakes her head and he nods. She follows it with another shakes of the head accompanied a silly expression and he laughs, kissing her forehead.

“Yea. There was that client a few years back. D…der…” Fitz snaps his fingers. “Dev Wolding! He went a few times and kept trying to get me to come along. Volcanos and I are not friends. No thanks.”

“But seriously, jumping off waterfalls? Especially that high? I just—” Gigi stops in the middle of her sentence and her jaw drops, grabbing Fitz’s arm as they watch honeymoon Lizzie and William running and jumping off the cliff. They completely speechless until the end of the video where the newlyweds are laughing and splashing in the water.

“You…you both,” Gigi points back and forth. “Your idea, Lizzie?”

“His,” Lizzie says simply.

“No way,” Fitz frowns. “From the guy who vowed never to go sky diving again? Play that again. I’m not convinced it’s not doctored.”

William and Lizzie snicker and he presses play once more, laughing louder when both Gigi and Fitz get up from the couch and inspect the images on screen.

“Well, damn. That’s really you!” Fitz exclaims.

“That’s crazy,” Gigi breathes. “You two are crazy!”

“It was spur of the moment. We were daring each other to try new things on our honeymoon,” William says. “We watched as they both jumped off and just…something went through us and we had to try it.”

“Once in a lifetime experience that I’ll never forget,” Lizzie says.

“Never,” William murmurs. Lizzie looks at him and they share a sweet look before she gives him a quick kiss. “Do you guys want to see more pictures or do you just want me to replay the video a bunch of times?”

“Uh…One more time,” Fitz says as they sit back down on the couch.

~~~~~~~~~

The afternoon bleeds into the evening while the pictures and stories keep coming. They barely take a break while everybody helps to get dinner ready. By the time Gigi is serving slices of cake for them, Lizzie and William are telling their tale of how they were kicked out of a club.

“You were not!” Fitz laughs.

“We really were,” William shakes his head. “If the bouncer had gotten there a minute later, that jerk would have been on the ground.”

“And I would have kicked him for good measure,” Lizzie says.

“Then you would have been arrested on top of being kicked out,” Gigi snorts.

“You know I would have been right there with you, dude,” Fitz says.

“You’re supposed to be holding him back, Fitz,” Lizzie says, playfully narrowing her eyes at him.

“The dude sounds like a prick. There’s no way I would have held him back,” Fitz shakes his head. “Your honeymoon sounds way more entertaining than I expected.”

“And what did you expect?” William asks, the corners of his mouth curling up.

“Maybe some snorkeling and nice dinners mixed with lots of censored activities you won’t mention,” Fitz says, ducking when Lizzie throws a napkin at him. “Not some James Bond adventure with the private plane, fights, jumping off cliffs and expensive cars. That _car!_ I can’t believe you got to ride in that let alone drive it!”

“It drives so smoothly,” William says smugly. “You don’t even know.”

“I hate you,” Fitz says.

“Don’t forget the custom suits,” Gigi adds, elbowing Fitz.

“I definitely won’t,” Lizzie mutters under her breath. William side eyes her with a smile playing at the corners of his lips before returning his attention to Gigi and Fitz.

“Thank you again, by the way! It was an extraordinary surprise,” William says. “I’m really looking forward to when they’re finished. Lizzie helped pick out the fabrics and their stitching is truly unique. I don’t want to besmirch my own tailor but I don’t think I’ve ever come across finer silk.”

“See…that’s the Darcy I know,” Fitz says, smiling widely enough to show his pearly whites. “Getting excited over custom-made clothing.”

~~~~~~~~

After all the dishes have been cleaned up and put away, Lizzie and William break out the gifts for Gigi and Fitz. At least, the gifts not saved for future holidays and birthdays. Lizzie is taken aback by the squeal coming from Gigi when she opens her one of a kind pashmina scarf but she’s more than ready for the attack of hugging. Fitz acts decidedly more ridiculous when he opens the information on the tortoise adopted in his name.

“I’m a daddy?” Fitz asks softly. Lizzie and William exchange exasperated looks and roll their eyes at each other. “I’m a tortoise daddy! Gigi, look. Look at my baby! I’m a proud papa.”

“Stop acting like a fool. I have a tortoise too,” Gigi laughs, swatting his arm. “This a really cool program. I was reading about that place when you two left. I’m glad you helped out.”

“There was no way to resist the tiny tortoises. One fit in my _hand_ ,” Lizzie says. “How can you say no to that?”

“You really can’t,” Gigi says. “Thanks again for everything!”

“Thank you! You _really_ helped out a ton over the past month,” Lizzie says, giving her a hug.

“It was no problem. That’s what siblings are for,” Gigi smiles at her.

“You know I would do the same,” William says, giving her a hug.

“You’d suck as a brother if you didn’t,” Gigi says before tugging on Fitz’s arm. “Come on. We should get going. Your husband probably needs soup or more medicine or something.”

“Chicken noodle,” Fitz says, holding up his phone. “He just texted me.”

“Tell him he has to get better because I want to see him on my birthday,” Lizzie says as they start walking their guests to the front door.

“There’s no way he’s missing your birthday,” Fitz says before giving a look to William. “It’s all set, by the way. Confirmed yesterday.”

“I’m right here,” Lizzie shakes her head.

“You know the guests, love,” William says, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. “You just don’t know where we’re going.”

“Fair enough,” Lizzie says, leaning back into him as he rests his chin on her head.

“This--” Fitz says, pointing at the cuddling couple as he opens the door. “—is our cue to leave. Peace out, Darcys!”

“Bye, Fitz,” Lizzie says with a little wave.

“See you later, you two,” Gigi says, smiling widely at them.

“See you later,” Lizzie replies.

“Love you,” William says, waving as she closes the door behind her. Lizzie lets out a sigh and turns around in his arms, wrapping her arms around him and looking up at him.

“What a day,” Lizzie says.

“What a day, indeed,” William says.

“You know what would have made it even better?” Lizzie asks.

“What’s that?” William asks, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear.

“If you had set an alarm before we fell asleep,” Lizzie says and he grimaces. “I did find my bra though. It was on the bannister. Fitz discovered it.”

“God, I’m so sorry,” William groans.

“You know, for once? He didn’t give me crap about that,” Lizzie says.

“Just about everything else,” William says.

“Exactly,” Lizzie chuckles. William sighs and leans down, pressing his lips to her forehead.

“Are you tired?” William asks, pulling away.

“I’m actually not,” Lizzie says with a twinkle in her eye. “My husband has been unintentionally working me up all evening.”

“Has he?” William raises an eyebrow.

“Mmhmm,” Lizzie nods. “All his kisses and touching and general closeness. I may have been mentally counting down the right time to kick our guests out.”

“Interesting. It appears we’re alone now,” William says, a hint of a smirk beginning to show up.

“Yes, it does appear that way,” Lizzie says.

“Are you ready for another round, Mrs. Darcy?” William asks. She gives him a wicked grin and nods.

“Absolutely, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie says. “One request though.”

“Anything for you, love,” William replies.

“Carry me,” Lizzie says simply, holding out her arms.

“What am I? Your manservant?” William asks with a chuckle.

“Ooh, that sounds like fun role play,” Lizzie says, waggling her eyebrows. “William Darcy as my manservant…”

“Well…It’s only fair after this afternoon,” William says. He can see the giddiness starting to bubble over in her and it makes him happy to see her this way. Especially when one of them wants to try something like this.

“I seriously love everything having to do with you,” Lizzie beams.

“Oh Lizzie, me too,” William breathes. She stands up on her toes and grabs his shirt for balance, kissing him until she hears that quiet happy noise from the back of his throat. She pulls back a little and smiles at him before lowering herself back to the ground and smoothing out his shirt. She takes a deep breath and effortlessly gets into whatever character she’s planning. He has a gut feeling from the look on her face that they will break character and be laughing hysterically within five minutes.

“Now, listen to me,” Lizzie says in a silly voice, taking a step away from him and clapping her hands twice. “Chop chop, manservant. Bring me to the bedroom.”

“And your preferred method of transportation?” William asks for clarification.

“You already know the answer! Don’t ask me again!” Lizzie says, pressing her lips together to prevent herself from laughing.

“As you wish, madam,” William grins as he bends down, grabbing her legs and throwing her over his shoulder. “Hold on tight. You’re in for a wild ride.”

“The wilder, the better,” Lizzie hums before he takes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Teresa for betaing! Thanks to Sarah for helping me get through moments I got stuck and molding scenes the way I wanted. Also a small out out to allonsyarielle for giving me a visual reference I needed for an outfit of William's. 
> 
> One more chapter to go! 
> 
> Hang in there! I may take my time making sure it's the best for you guys :)


	58. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a big day for Lizzie, William and Charlotte. What better way to celebrate than with each other and some of their closest friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're here! We've reached the end. Are you ready for it?

_Tuesday_ , _March 17th_

There’s a trilling noise pulling Lizzie out of the fog of sleep. She burrows her head under the covers, hoping it will stop and she can sleep for longer. There’s temporary relief and she sighs, settling back into her pillow. The trilling noise starts again a moment later and she groans, ignoring it. She realizes her phone is going off and she grumbles, taking a little too long to grab it from the nightstand. Her eyes focus to see she has two missed calls and a voicemail, all from her mom. It’s barely seven am. Of course, her mom would call this early on her birthday.

Now that she’s awake, she has better things to focus on and they all have to do with her husband. She slides her hand over to William’s side of the bed, only to find it empty. The bathroom door is wide open and the light is off. Before she can investigate further, her phone rings again. Nobody ever said her mother wasn’t persistent.

“Hi Mo--”

“Happy birthday, Lizzie!!” her mom shouts into the phone. Lizzie cringes at the volume and holds the phone away from her ear as her mom starts singing a loud rendition of happy birthday. Despite the early wake up call, she can’t help but smile a little. Her mom still gets so excited over her children’s birthdays. When the song is over, she thinks it’s safe to bring the phone back to her ear.

“Thanks, Mom,” Lizzie says warmly.

“Mornin’, Lizzie,” Mrs. Bennet coos. “I hope I didn’t wake you. I just had to call! This time 27 years ago, I was pushin’ you out.”

“Thank you for that information so early in the morning,” Lizzie flatly, rubbing a hand down her face.

“You’re welcome, dear,” Mrs. Bennet says, oblivious to Lizzie’s sarcasm. “You’ll be experiencing that same wonder of life soon enough!”

“I already told you. There’s no honeymoon baby, Mom,” Lizzie says, rolling her eyes. If William was here, he’d be rolling his eyes with her and trying not to laugh.

“You never know! Things can happen! Pills get  _forgotten_ all the time, honey. Believe me,” Mrs. Bennet says in a sing-song voice.

“Mom!” Lizzie exclaims.

“I can email you conceivin’ tips, if you’d like,” Mrs. Bennet continues.

“I think we’re good, Mom. Thanks anyway,” Lizzie says, biting the inside of her lip. There’s a crackling on her mom’s side and she hears her dad clear his voice.

“Hello, Lizzie. Happy birthday, dear,” Mr. Bennet says.

“Hi Dad,” Lizzie says, smiling at the sound of his voice. “Thank you.”

“Sorry about your mother. You know how she gets,” Mr. Bennet says. “I’m having a hard enough time keeping her from harassing Jane and Bing more. She was calling them once a month asking certain leading questions for a while.”

“Thomas! Don’t you discourage my children from giving me grandbabies!” Lizzie hears in the background. Lizzie chuckles and she can practically hear her dad’s eye roll.

“Uh oh. Looks like I’m in trouble,” Mr. Bennet says with a teasing tone. “Your birthday present should be arriving soon. Love you, Lizzie.”

“Love you too, Dad,” Lizzie says. “Tell Mom I love her as well.”

“I shall. Have a good birthday,” Mr. Bennet says. “And say hello to William for me.”

“I will. Talk to you later,” Lizzie finishes before hanging up. She puts the phone down on the nightstand and takes a moment to calm down. Her mother is a character but she loves her, after all.

Now is the time to figure out where her husband has disappeared to. Lizzie stretches out her muscles and inhales deeply. There’s a faint smell of bacon in the air and something else she can’t quite place. She drops her head to the pillow and smiles to herself. Just another reason she adores her husband. She sits up in bed and holds the sheet up against her naked body, glancing around for the clothes William discarded so quickly last night. Sometimes she wonders why she even bothers wearing anything to bed. It almost always ends up on the floor anyway. She picks up an old shirt of William’s and pulls it down her body before going to the dresser to grab a clean pair of underwear. She contemplates pajama shorts but decides against it and follows the smell of bacon towards the kitchen.

Lizzie’s met with the most glorious sight when she emerges from the hallway. William is standing in the kitchen with his back to her and clad in only a pair of black boxer briefs. There’s music playing from his iPod connected to the docking station near the oven. It’s one of the many new toys they’ve gotten from their wedding and it seems to have made a permanent home in the kitchen. It sits right next to the Kitchenaid mixer in the corner, which has already gotten its fair use as well.

William’s subtly moving his hips to the beat and humming along to the tune while he cooks. She watches him for a bit, making sure not to make a noise so she can enjoy the view a little longer. His boxers sit low on his hips and his sinewy back muscles tense and relax as he toys with the pan full of bacon. His hair is sticking up all over the place in that way she once aptly described as an artful mess. She loves his bed hair and he knows it. Right as she’s about to make herself known, William turns around to grab a bowl sitting on the counter. His eyebrows raise and his face lights up before a smile spreads on his face.

“Hey, gorgeous,” William says happily.

“Hey there, handsome,” Lizzie says as she walks over to him. “My second favorite way to wake up is seeing my nearly naked husband cooking breakfast.”

“Cooking for you, birthday lady,” William says smoothly.

“Birthday lady. I like that more than birthday girl,” Lizzie replies, getting a glimpse of a smile from her husband.

“You’re not supposed to be up yet,” William says.

“I forgot to silence my phone last night. Two guesses who called and woke me up,” Lizzie says.

“She just wanted to be the first to wish you a happy birthday,” William says.

“And to ask me for the millionth time if I’m sure I’m not pregnant,” Lizzie deadpans.

“I’m so very sorry I didn’t knock you up on our honeymoon,” William says. She’s taken aback by his serious tone and his choice of words that she throws her head back in laughter.

“You’re hilarious,” Lizzie says with a sigh. “I don’t think she’ll believe me until I take a pregnancy test and show her the negative sign.”

“That will only fuel her more,” William says. He takes the rest of the crispy bacon out and puts it on the plate, sliding it over to make room for a bowl of pancake batter. He smiles when her hands slide around him.

“It really will. It was just so early in the morning for that call,” Lizzie says, pressing her lips to his shoulder blade. “I would have rather been woken up by you.”

“Believe me, I would have preferred that as well,” William says, brushing a hand across one of hers.

“And you know what I realized?” Lizzie asks, placing tiny kisses along his skin.

“Hmm?” William asks.

“I was in bed all alone,” Lizzie murmurs. “That’s never any fun.”

“No, it’s not,” William says. “That’s why I was quiet getting up. I wanted to bring you breakfast.”

“Pancakes and bacon? Yum,” Lizzie hums.

“And scrambled eggs,” William says as she slides her hand slowly down his stomach. She toys with the waistband of his boxers and William lets out a small breath.

“I’d still be perfectly happy with just you,” Lizzie says lowly.

“I am working with fire here,” William says, his voice a little restrained.

“What’s the matter? Can’t concentrate?” Lizzie teases, slipping her fingers an inch into his boxers. She can feel his stomach muscles tense beneath her touch.

“Not in the slightest,” William breathes. He grabs her hand and turns around, giving her a heated look. He grabs her by the waist and lifts her up, setting her down on the kitchen island next to the empty plates. “When I’m done, you can touch all you’d like.”

“Shouldn’t the birthday lady get to do what she wants?” Lizzie asks, grinning at him. “What if I want to touch now?”

“Then she’ll never be fed,” William says with a twinkle in his eyes.

“May I have a kiss to tide me over?” Lizzie asks before she pushes out her bottom lip.

“You may,” William smiles. He moves between her legs and leans in, softly pressing his lips to hers. He brings a hand up and rests it on her cheek, brushing his thumb across her skin. She hooks one leg around his thigh and pulls him in closer to deepen the kiss. It’s only when their need for air is present that they break away. He still lingers and rests his forehead against hers, gazing at her. “Happy birthday, love.” He whispers.

“Thank you,” Lizzie whispers back.

“And happy anniversary,” William says. She notes the pride in his tone and it doesn’t surprise her when she returns the sentiment, sounding equally proud.

“Happy anniversary,” Lizzie smiles. He kisses the tip of her nose before untangling himself from her and returning to the stove. She watches him as he cleans up the small mess from the bacon and puts the pan in the sink to soak. When he grabs the carton of eggs from the fridge, she sneaks a piece of bacon from the plate before he turns around. She overcompensates her innocent face when he glances at her and he shakes his head in amusement but says nothing. She crosses one leg over the other and leans back on her hands as he pours the pancake batter in, simultaneously working on the eggs as well.

“Do you think we’ll still be celebrating this anniversary thirty years from now?” Lizzie asks lightly, bouncing her leg a little.

“Absolutely,” William says without hesitation.

“And not just because it happens to coincide with St. Patrick’s Day and my birthday?” Lizzie continues.

“It doesn’t have anything to do with that,” William says, turning his body so he can pay attention to her and the food on the stove. “If we began our relationship on any other day, I would still celebrate it. It’s not going to fall by the wayside just because we have a wedding anniversary as well.”

“I love that about you,” Lizzie says, smiling at him and bouncing her leg a little. “You appreciate it all.”

“I appreciate it all because it has to do with you,” William says sweetly. “Especially since we both know how it could have turned out.”

“Yes, well,” Lizzie starts, exhaling. “I like  _this_. We’ll celebrate all the events you want.”

“You mean we can celebrate the day you moved in? Or the day I asked you to marry me? Or the first time I saw you wearing my clothes?” William asks, deliberately working his eyes up and down her body.

“Sure. In our own way,” Lizzie smirks.

“Oh? Tell me how,” William says as he finishes up the scrambled eggs.

“Celebrating the day we moved in? Simple. We celebrate it every day by coming home to each other,” Lizzie says.

“One of the best parts of my day,” William says, taking the few steps back to her. He brushes his hand across her bare thigh and leans in, quickly kissing her cheek. She smiles when he pulls away and he returns to the stove. “Go on.”

“The day you asked me to marry you? I celebrate it by wearing this engagement ring next to my wedding ring,” Lizzie says, wiggling her left hand. “And the first time I wore your clothes? Well, that should be obvious. I celebrate it by continuing to wear them and you celebrate it by constantly taking them off.”

“Indeed, I do,” William says.

“Would you care to continue that particular celebration?” Lizzie asks sensually. She uncrosses her legs and spreads them apart to entice him. She toys with the bottom hem of her shirt and pulls it up to the top of her thighs. When William looks at her, his eyes darken a fraction and her lips quirk up at her tiny victory.

“That is the eventual plan,” William says, his voice dropping a little.

“It should be the immediate plan,” Lizzie says, furrowing her brows. “Especially since it’s my birthday.”

“Here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to feed you first, preferably in bed as I originally anticipated,” William says, putting together two plates of pancakes, eggs and bacon. “Then we can continue the celebration either in bed or in the shower. It’s your choice but we’ll end up in the shower eventually as we have to get ready for work at some point.”

“My choice?” Lizzie asks before he nods. “Shower, definitely.”

“Excellent choice as usual,” William says, coming closer to her and standing between her legs. “Then we’ll regretfully depart and go to work where I will happily call and text you whenever you need a dose of me.”

“Or we could play hooky so I could have one long continuous dose of you,” Lizzie murmurs, brushing her hands up his chest and around to the back of his neck. She catches a glimpse of him wavering and she wonders if he’ll actually give in. She makes it harder on him as she hooks her feet around the back of his thighs and plays with the hairs on the back of his neck. It’s her subtle seduction technique and she’s quite proud of herself for it.

“You’re a vixen,” William says deeply, resting his hands on her thighs. “I married a vixen.”

“Ooh. That’s a new one,” Lizzie says playfully, pulling him in closer with her legs. “I’ll gladly accept that moniker and continue to lure you in.”

“Lucky me,” William chuckles. “We both have meetings today though. We can play hooky another day.”

“I’m holding you to your word,” Lizzie replies with a twinkle in her eye.

“I wouldn’t expect otherwise,” William says, leaning in closer. “Pick a good day.”

“Any day where we play hooky to have sex all day will be a good day,” Lizzie says, a bit smugly.

“Touché, Mrs. Darcy,” William says, sliding his hands up her thighs to grip her hips. He pulls her to the edge and gazes at her for a moment, watching her eyes fill up with so much love that it makes his chest tighten. He exhales and touches his forehead to hers, closing his eyes. Lizzie slides her hands from his neck to frame his face and closes the distance between them, capturing his lips. He hums contently and moves his hands to wrap around her back, holding her as close as possible. They’re getting off track and their food is getting cold but the way her lips feel against him is so much more tempting. The comforting feeling of her wrapping herself around him and the neediness in the way she’s deepening the kiss is his favorite part of all of it. He pulls her to the edge of the counter and lets out a throaty hum when she tightens her legs around him. He’s two seconds away from throwing away his entire plan and giving in, as he so often does. Just as he’s about to lift her off the counter, the distinct sound of her stomach growling fills the air. Lizzie breaks off the kiss, throwing her head back in laughter.

“It would appear it’s time to eat,” Lizzie says, still chuckling. “Everything just smells too delicious to resist apparently.”

“Damn my cooking skills,” William jokes, helping her off the counter. “Grab a plate and head for the bedroom.”

“We’re really eating this in bed?” Lizzie asks, raising both brows.

“I fully intended to give you breakfast in bed,” William says, kissing her forehead. “So we’re having breakfast in bed. Now, get moving before I pinch you for not wearing green.”

“How do you know I’m not wearing green?” Lizzie asks with a challenging look.

“Shall we check what’s under here?” William asks, pulling away the collar of her shirt and taking a peek. Lizzie giggles when he raises an eyebrow comically. “Not much.”

“It should only count when we’re dressed for the day,” Lizzie says, grabbing her plate. “If this breakfast is as good as it smells, I’ll treat you to a little green.”

“What if it’s better?” William asks cheekily, following her.

“Then I might break out a certain top,” Lizzie says, glancing over her shoulder and grinning at him.

“God, I hope it’s the best breakfast you’ve ever had,” William says, smiling when Lizzie laughs.

~~~~~~~~

“Should I be home by a certain time?” Lizzie asks, sitting on the end of the bed and pulling up her nude stockings.

“We’re meeting everyone around 6:45 and it’s busy where we’re going so 5:30 is good,” William says, his voice echoing from the bathroom.

“No hints, huh?” Lizzie asks.

“There will be people and there will be food,” William says, turning off the bathroom light as he steps out. He pauses and watches Lizzie as she adjusts her stockings and steps into short black heels. She doesn’t even notice him staring as she gets up, smoothing down her pencil skirt and tugging down on her lacy green top. That green top she so rarely wears now but is practically the sole reason for green being his favorite color. Her hair is slightly curled and he thinks she’s really living up to the vixen title. She glances over and catches him staring but he merely offers her a crooked smile.

“Is it to your liking, Mr. Darcy?” Lizzie asks.

“That is a fantasy worthy outfit, Mrs. Darcy,” William says, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Really?” Lizzie perks up.

“Oh yea,” William nods, watching her movements as she walks over to him.

“Tell me,” Lizzie says as she grabs both ends of his green tie and starts to knot it.

“We’ll be very late,” William murmurs.

“I just want to hear one,” Lizzie says softly. “That way I can break this outfit out on a weekend or the day I choose to play hooky with you.”

“In that case…It involves this skirt--” William says as he leans in towards her, brushing one hand along her thigh. “--bunched up around your waist…”

Lizzie grins in approval and licks her lips. “And me bent over a desk?”

“You know the fantasy well,” William says, watching her hands as she tightens his knot and straightens it out.

“The question remains,” Lizzie says, pausing for effect. “Your desk or mine?”

“Either/or. Both is good,” William replies swiftly. “While we’ve defiled your office, your desk still remains untouched.”

“My poor, poor desk,” Lizzie hums, letting her hands drop to his waist. “Guess we still have to fix that.”

“At some point,” William says lowly, pushing some hair away from her neck. He dips down and flicks his tongue at the spot just below her ear before kissing it. He hears her sigh and feels her grab onto his belt, pushing a little.

“Will, seriously,” Lizzie breathes. “We have to go to work. Are you trying to get me all worked up before you send me off?”

“Maybe I’m giving you a little preview for later tonight,” William teases, licking her earlobe before pulling back.

“Nope. Just working me up. Now I’m going to think about this and the shower all day long,” Lizzie says, stepping away from him so he can finish getting ready.

“I’m obviously not doing my job properly. The shower was supposed to help you last through the end of the evening,” William says.

“Don’t you know anything, Will? The more I get of you, the more I want,” Lizzie says, quickly fixing her mussed hair in the mirror. “I don’t think I’ll ever get enough.”

“Neither will I, love,” William says warmly. “Neither will I.”

“I’m glad we’re on the same page,” Lizzie smiles at him. She walks over to him and places a hand on his cheek. “I’m out of here before you fill my mind up with more dirty images.”

“Have a good day,” William says before she stands on her toes and kisses him. As she starts to walk away, he reaches out to grab her wrist and says her name. “Just in case you didn’t figure it out, I think you look absolutely beautiful in that outfit.”

“Thank you,” Lizzie says, her face lighting up at his words.

“Two years and it still vividly reminds me of how important that day was,” William says sincerely. “You look even better in it now because I get to call you my wife.”

“God, Will,” Lizzie says as she starts to blush a little. “What a send-off.”

“You bring it out of me,” William says, his gaze intense on her.

“I love that I do,” Lizzie murmurs, pulling him down to kiss him again. “I love you and I’ll see you tonight.”

“I love you too,” William says and the smile stays on his face long after she’s left.

~~~~~~~~

_**9:02 am** Lizzie to William_

_I just got wolf whistled at by Katie. She called me ‘hot boss lady’._

_**9:05 am** William to Lizzie_

_I’d have to agree with her on that one._

_**9:05 am** Lizzie to William_

_Also, this is my office right now._

_*picture attached: A number of multi-colored balloons with ‘happy birthday’ on them fill the room*_

_There’s 27 of them._

_**9:07 am** William to Lizzie_

_Hope you don’t have any one on one meetings in there._

_Or conference calls._

_**9:07 am** Lizzie to William_

_Very funny._

_**9:09 am** William to Lizzie_

_And I doubt that will be the last of it._

_**9:10 am** Lizzie to William_

_Do you know something?_

_What did you do?_

_We said no gifts!_

_**9:11 am** Lizzie to William_

_Will?_

_**9:13 am** Lizzie to William_

_Will!_

_**9:15 am** Lizzie to William_

_You’re the worst._

~~~~~~~~

Lizzie gets her answer right after she gets out of her first meeting. She’s barely settled into her office when Katie comes bouncing in with a pink box in her hands.

“Oh my god. This place is sooo good. If you’re not going to eat whatever is in here, can I have it?” Katie asks, thrusting the box at Lizzie.

“Getting a little ahead of yourself?” Lizzie chuckles. She takes the note marked ‘Lizzie Darcy’ on the box to read it, smiling when she realizes who it’s from.

_Lizzie,_

_Now that you’re officially a Darcy, I’m including you in the birthday tradition! Doughnuts have been claimed by William but this is more your style. Chocolate mixed with a delicious breakfast food? How can you go wrong?_

_I can’t say it enough. I’m so glad you’re part of the family!_

_Happy birthday and see you tonight!!_

_Love,_

_Gigi Darcy_

Lizzie glances at the label on the box and her mouth immediately starts watering. Anything from the Tartine is going to be good. She opens it up to find a large chocolate filled croissant and she grins up at Katie.

“You’re out of luck. I’m eating it all,” Lizzie says.

“Figured,” Katie shrugs, obviously disappointed. “Now I have to go after work or I’ll be craving that place forever.”

“Sounds good,” Lizzie says absently as Katie leaves her office. Lizzie checks to see that she has enough time and quickly makes a call to Gigi.

“Hey birthday lady!” Gigi answers.

“Hey, yourself! Thanks for the pastry!” Lizzie says.

“You’re welcome! You know that’s not really your gift. I just wanted to make sure you got some food in you. I know how newlyweds forget to eat sometimes,” Gigi teases.

“Very funny. Your brother actually made me quite a delicious breakfast this morning,” Lizzie says. “But there’s always room for chocolate!”

“Duh! Why do you think I got one for myself too?” Gigi says.

“Because it’s impossible to go into a bakery without being tempted?” Lizzie answers.

“Pretty much,” Gigi chuckles.

“I really should get going. I have another meeting in ten minutes. I just wanted to call and say thank you,” Lizzie says. “I’m very happy to be included.”

“As if I could resist it. I’ll let you go. We’ll see you tonight!” Gigi says.

“See you tonight,” Lizzie says before they both hang up. Lizzie opens the box again and bends down close to it, taking a picture with a goofy grin and one thumbs up.

_**10:41 am** Lizzie to William_

_*picture attached*_

_I have my suspicions you knew about this._

_Love your sister and love you._

_**11:27 am** William to Lizzie_

_It was all her idea. She merely asked for suggestions._

_Love your face in that picture._

_Love you too._

~~~~~~~~~~

Andrea has lunch delivered to the office and a small cake delivered in the afternoon. She gets the occasional text from various friends wishing her a happy birthday. The most surprising are the twitter notifications from fans wishing her a happy birthday, as well as a happy anniversary. After two years, she still get inquiries about her and William’s relationship and they're are always hoping for a glimpse of their happiness. Other than those few exceptions, the rest of Lizzie’s workday is pretty much filled with meetings, phone calls and paperwork. Despite the few (welcome) interruptions, it’s quite a productive day and she’s able to leave the office just after five.

~~~~~~~~~~

William puts his bag away and starts going through the mail when he hears the front door being opened.

“Is that the woman of the hour?” William asks, sticking his head into the hallway. Lizzie silently waves at him and flips on the hallway light as she hangs up her coat. “Hey, beautiful birthday lady. Missed you today.”

“Hey, handsome. Missed you too,” Lizzie says warmly, slipping off her shoes and walking down the hall.

“How was your day?” William asks, smiling as she enters the kitchen. They give each other a quick kiss before she tucks herself into his side and he puts an arm around her.

“Productive! I signed a couple of small clients, had some really good meetings,” Lizzie says, taking the mail from him. “Ate a lot of food.”

“I hope you still have room for dinner,” William says, glancing between her and the mail she’s sorting through.

“Oh yea. I’ll be starving by the time we get to our destination,” Lizzie replies, looking at him to see if she can get an answer. “Wherever that may be.”

“Good. There should be plenty to choose from,” William says, not taking the bait. “We should get ready.”

“What should I wear? Dress? Pants?” Lizzie asks emphatically. “Or I’ll just text Charlotte to see what she’s going to be wearing.”

“Anything you wear will be nice,” William says, suppressing a smile as they head towards the bedroom.

“Really, Will? Nothing? Not even to help with my wardrobe choices?” Lizzie pouts playfully, trailing behind him.

“Sam isn’t telling Charlotte anything either. I agreed to no gifts because of how recent our honeymoon was,” William says, loosening his tie as they walk into the bedroom. “So I’m going to have fun while you agonize over where we’re going.”

“At least tell me what you’re wearing,” Lizzie says as she starts to get undressed.

“What would you like me to wear?” William jokes, tossing his tie in the hamper.

“Nothing,” Lizzie deadpans.

“That will go over quite well,” William laughs as he untucks his shirt. “Especially with my sister there.”

“You know how my opinion matters the most,” Lizzie says with a tiny grin, unzipping her skirt and stepping out of it. “I like that look on you.”

“We have plenty of time for that look after dinner,” William plays along, unbuttoning his shirt.

“You’ve got yourself a deal, sir,” Lizzie says, watching him for a moment.

“For now, I need to wear clothes,” William says, raising his brow as he removes his shirt and puts in the hamper. “Preferences?”

“I like the classy look on you,” Lizzie offers.

“Black on black?” William asks. She pauses to think about it and then nods with a twinkle in her eye. “I’ll wear that plaid gray tie Gigi gave me.”

“And then I’ll bring out the color for us,” Lizzie says, chuckling a bit before pulling her green top off over her head. “I think I know just the outfit.”

“The blue one with the flowers and the shimmery belt?” William asks and she nods. “You could wear the earrings I got you.”

“Good thinking! They’ll totally go with it,” Lizzie says before she saunters into the closet in only her bra and underwear. William takes a deep breath to control his sudden urge to push her against the wall and have his way with her. She’s become so comfortable with her body around him that she doesn’t even realize how sexy she is doing the simplest things.

“I’m starting to rethink your outfit,” William says, walking in after her.

“What? Why?” Lizzie asks, her brows furrowing. “I thought you liked the dress.”

“I do. I like your idea of wearing nothing a little more,” William says. Lizzie sees his eyes darken a bit and she holds back a satisfied smirk.

“Nuh uh. We save the matching outfits for  _after_ dinner. A quickie sounds fantastic but this birthday lady wants all night,” Lizzie says, thrusting a black button up at him. She grabs her blue floral dress, a plastic bag from her lingerie drawer and pats his chest before leaving the closet.

“I love it when you’re assertive,” William says, watching her strut to the bathroom.

“I know,” Lizzie says smugly before closing the door.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Charlotte says they’re on the road but traffic isn’t looking good,” Lizzie relays as they head to William’s car. “So they’ll probably be there closer to seven.”

“Gigi and Sidney are running behind as well,” William says, opening the door for her. “But only by a little bit.”

“It’s nice Sidney extended his weekend to come to this,” Lizzie says.

“It was,” William replies. “I think she said he’s going to be pretty busy for a while and this is a three in one event. Two birthdays and an anniversary.”

“Is our reservation going to be affected by the stragglers?” Lizzie asks, smiling when he offers a hand to help her in. She’s wearing comfortable flats but it’s a habit of his to do this every time he drives.

“They’re waiting on us so it shouldn’t be a problem,” William says, hurrying over to his side and sliding into the driver’s seat. He glances over at her to see her put on her seatbelt and she gives him a smile that says she’s ready. “Have I told you how beautiful you look?”

“Not in the past five minutes,” Lizzie replies cheekily.

“Well,” William pauses, leaning over and kissing her cheek. “My wife is incredibly stunning and I’m lucky to be by her side.”

“My husband is incredibly good-looking and I’m lucky to have him by my side,” Lizzie says in return. She brushes a hand over his stubble before softly kissing him. “If we don’t go soon, we’ll be the late ones.”

“As you wish,” William says lowly.

Lizzie figures out the general direction of their destination a few minutes after they’ve left. At least she thinks she’s figured it out. William has surprised her on a number of occasions but there’s no mistaking which way he’s headed. She’s started guessing restaurants that are on the waterfront.

“Are we going to the Crab house?” Lizzie asks.

“We are not,” William replies, more than amused with the game she’s started.

“Neptune’s Waterfront Grill?” Lizzie tries again.

“That would be a negative,” William answers.

“I got it!” Lizzie grins. “We’re going to Bubba Gump’s Shrimp Company!”

“Damn! You’ve figured it out!” William says. “I rented out the whole restaurant and even paid someone to sing you happy birthday while wearing a giant shrimp costume!”

“God, Will! Why are you spoiling the best part?” Lizzie asks.

“You’re the one who insisted on guessing until you got it,” William says, side-eying her and shrugging. “You’re going to have to deal with the consequences.”

“It would have been better if it was a lobster costume,” Lizzie says, watching pedestrians walk past their car.

“With a newsie cap and bowtie?” William adds.

“He wouldn’t be able to pull it off as well as you do,” Lizzie says, the corners of her mouth twitching.

“You really do like the look on me?” William asks. Lizzie looks down at her lap and chews her lip for a moment before glancing back at him.

“I know I mocked it in the beginning but it was before I really knew you,” Lizzie says. “The bowties and hats are part of your charm and part of your personality. Not everybody can pull it off but you can. Besides, I always smile when I see you all dressed up like that. It reminds me of when we were starting to connect as something more than acquaintances.”

William reaches over and rubs her thigh for a moment before squeezing her knee. She covers his hand with hers and she catches the subtle smile playing on his lips.

“I have no qualms about your suspenders either. I think you make them look sexy,” Lizzie adds.

“I’m well aware of your stance on my suspenders,” William murmurs. “You make them look far better, in my opinion.”

“Because when I’m wearing them, they’re practically all I’m wearing,” Lizzie says.

“Exactly why,” William says, flashing her a grin.

“I’ll wear them for your birthday,” Lizzie says playfully.

“That’s a while from now,” William points out, pushing out his bottom lip.

“Oh, I’ll wear them between then. I’m simply not going to tell you when,” Lizzie replies.

“Clever,” William chuckles.

It takes some time to find parking but William expects it since Pier 39 is such a tourist attraction. William gets a text from Fitz that they’re a little more than five minutes away.

“Is this where I continue the guessing game of where we’re eating?” Lizzie asks, slipping her hand into his.

“If you’d like,” William says as they walk along the boardwalk. “I think you guessed most of them.”

“There’s only so many restaurants on the pier so unless we’re taking a boat out to another place…” Lizzie pauses, seeing a flicker of something cross William’s face. “Wait. Are we taking a boat?”

“I wouldn’t rule it out,” William says hesitantly. Lizzie tugs on his hand and pulls him over to the railing that looks out over the water.

“Are we going to Forbes Island?” Lizzie asks, gesturing to the restaurant in the distance. William looks over at her and merely smiles. “Really? We’re going there? That adorable lighthouse restaurant on the water?”

“I thought you might enjoy the eclectic nature of the place,” William says lightly. She pulls him closer to her and stands on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck to hug him. Comfortable warmth spreads throughout her body as he slides his arms around her and holds her steady. “So I chose well?”

“You chose well,” Lizzie says, smiling at him when she pulls back. “Will you take a picture with me?”

“Of course,” William says and she pulls out her phone. He turns around and ducks his head a bit, hovering just over her shoulder. She holds up her phone and snaps a picture of them. William has a subtle smile but it reaches his eyes and she loves it. They take a few more pictures and William kisses her cheek in the last one, trying to get a laugh out of her. He watches her for a moment as she types away on her phone before finally asking.

“Are you posting those?” William asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Did you know I got a ton of birthday messages from the fans today? Not just birthday messages but anniversary messages too. They want to know how we’re doing and what we’ve been up to and everything,” Lizzie says.

“Only the select few know everything,” William says.

“I know. I thought I’d throw them a little bone,” Lizzie says with mischief in her eyes.

Lizzie posts the picture of him kissing her cheek and adds the caption ‘Celebrating my birthday and two year anniversary with the best husband around’.

“Do you think it’s too much?” Lizzie asks.

“You’re going to kill them,” William chuckles. “They’re going to go insane.”

“I know,” Lizzie grins. She quickly turns off the notifications so her phone isn’t going off all night but already sees a few responses from eager fans. When she looks back up at William, he smiles at her and she knows he saw the messages as well. They both laugh a little before he bends down to kiss her softly on the lips. She hums softly when he brings a hand up to cup her neck and his thumb brushes across her cheek. It’s a few moments before they break away but they linger, sharing a very contented look. They’re oblivious enough to their surroundings that they don’t even notice Fitz and Brandon approaching until Fitz says something.

“Hey lovebirds!” Fitz calls out. Lizzie and William turn their heads in his direction, finally seeing the couple approaching. Fitz is dressed in a black button up with the sleeves rolled up, a white tie and a pair of gray slacks. Brandon is in a white button with a green tie, a gray and black vest and black slacks.

“Looking sharp, boys,” Lizzie says, giving Fitz a hug while William says hello to Brandon.

“And you are looking ever so lovely this evening, birthday girl,” Fitz says, holding up her arm and making her spin for him.

“We actually like the term ‘birthday lady’ for tonight,” Lizzie smiles.

“Well, excuse me. Birthday lady,” Fitz says. “You are looking lovely.”

“Thank you,” Lizzie says before giving Brandon a big hug. “I have missed you! I’m happy you’re all better!”

“Me too. I was miserable for too long. I’m glad I have Fitz to take care of me,” Brandon says.

“Aren’t husbands the best?” Lizzie asks gleefully.

“They really are,” Brandon nods happily. “I need to hear more about your honeymoon. Fitz was telling me there’s video evidence of you two jumping off a cliff? I could be wrong. He told me this while I was deep in flu nastiness.”

“It’s absolutely true!” Lizzie says, glancing at William as he comes to her side and takes her hand.

“You’ll have to come over for dinner sometime soon,” William offers. “You have a lot of catching up to do.”

“I’m sure I do! A month long honeymoon tends to set people behind,” Brandon says.

The four of them spend the time catching up while waiting for the rest of their group. Gigi and Sidney arrive a little while later and she is gorgeous in a burgundy one-shoulder ruched dress, paired nicely with some strappy black heels. Sidney is wearing a blue button up tucked into his black slacks with a black tie.

Thankfully, Charlotte and Sam are only minutes behind and they’re slightly out of breath by the time they get to the group. Sam is wearing a blue and white checkered button down with a black blazer and black slacks. Charlotte is looking pretty in a light purple and white striped dress, accompanied with a black belt and a light purple sweater. Strappy sandals and a pearl necklace complete the rest of her look.

“Happy birthday, bestie!” Lizzie and Charlotte say at the same time, laughing and hugging each other.

“We really shouldn’t keep them apart for over a month,” Sam quips, giving William a short hug.

“I was selfish,” William says before smirking a little. “I can’t say I regret it though.”

“I doubt I would either,” Sam laughs. “I can already tell how much married life agrees with you.”

“I love it. I knew I would but it’s already surpassed my expectations,” William says, watching Lizzie animatedly talk to Charlotte. “She’s already surpassed my expectations.”

“You’re the couple I read about in my textbooks,” Sam muses. “The prime example the struggling couples strive to be.”

“If you ever need stories when you start seeing patients…” William chuckles.

“I’ll keep it in mind,” Sam says, patting him on the back.

“Should we get going?” Fitz gets the attention of the group. “We’ve got a boat waiting for us.”

Lizzie links arms with Charlotte. “Lead the way!”

“I’m really glad we could celebrate our birthdays together,” Charlotte says as they walk behind William and Sam. “Somebody stole you away the last two years.”

“Hey now,” William says, narrowing his eyes at her when he looks over his shoulder. “I distinctly remember you telling me it was okay two years ago.”

“Uh huh and what about last year?” Charlotte asks with a hint of a smirk.

“Don’t tease my husband, Char,” Lizzie laughs, elbowing her. “What matters is that we’re all together now.”

“And celebrating in style,” Charlotte says. “I saw that picture you posted. You’re pure evil.”

“But it was so much fun!” Lizzie says as they carefully walk down the slanted walkway toward the dock. “Did you see anything good?”

“A few fans have claimed they died. Many of them wished you congrats. Some just all in caps and emojis,” Charlotte says.

“Totally my intention,” Lizzie says proudly. There’s a boat waiting for them at the end of the dock and they all board, one at a time. Lizzie and Charlotte are the last to board and accept helping hands from Sam and William. Once everybody is seated, they’re surprised to realize that the captain is Forbes, himself. He drives slowly past the Sea Lion Harbor while Lizzie and William exchange sweet looks before returning to their conversations.

“So, how happy are you as a married lady?” Charlotte asks, seeing Lizzie’s face light up right away. “I don’t know why I’m asking since it’s pretty obvious.”

“I’m ridiculously happy,” Lizzie says, exhaling. “It has been such an easy transition for us. I know it’s not for some people but maybe it’s because we’ve been living together for a while. We know each other’s habits and everything. Plus, we were getting anxious just waiting for the actual day. We really wanted to be married to each other already. We certainly felt like we were, in a way. Do you want to hear something super dorky?”

“Always,” Charlotte says, nodding quickly.

“I got my new driver’s license with my changed name in the mail yesterday. It’s absurd how exciting it was,” Lizzie says as her cheeks redden a bit. “We may have celebrated with a glass of champagne.”

“Yeaaaaa. That’s pretty dorky,” Charlotte laughs. “I think Lydia would groan hearing that.”

“Which is why I don’t need to tell her. I may have told Jane,” Lizzie says, shrugging. “Only because she completely understood and was just as excited when she got hers in the mail.”

“Have you talked to them today? It sucks they couldn’t make it,” Charlotte says.

“It does but they’re busy. Lydia is finishing up school and working at her job. Ooh, and Jane!” Lizzie says, grabbing her arm. “She’s designing a dress for the Met Gala! Plus they’re saving vacation time for their wedding anniversary.”

“That’s awesome about the Met Gala! I’m sure she’ll be making a stunner of a dress,” Charlotte says.

“No doubt. She won’t tell me who she’s designing for though,” Lizzie says with a pout.

“It’s probably because she’s not allowed to talk about it,” Charlotte says.

“Probably,” Lizzie says, pausing a moment to watch her husband talking with all the guys and Gigi.

“And your mom? Still bugging you two about babies?” Charlotte asks.

“Yes!” Lizzie says with a hint of annoyance. “She called way too early this morning and asked me again. She had the gall to tell me it wouldn’t hurt to miss a pill or two.”

“Wow,” Charlotte’s eyes widen before laughing. “You know she won’t quit until she has fifty grandchildren.”

“You know she’ll start asking you soon,” Lizzie says with a pointed look. “Once she gets wind that you and Sam are moving in together, there’s no stopping her.”

“As if I’d expect anything less from your mom,” Charlotte says, shaking her head. They both look up as Sam comes over, sitting on the chair in front of them.

“How are you ladies doing?” Sam asks with a smile.

“We’re doing quite well, Sam,” Lizzie says warmly. “It’s really nice to catch up after being away for so long.”

“I think we’ve barely skimmed the surface with stories to share,” Charlotte adds. “Haven’t heard nearly enough about your honeymoon.”

“I want to hear all about the apartment you two found!” Lizzie says. “And how school is going for you.”

“We have pictures to show you! Charlotte has more of them,” Sam says, throwing a look to her. “School is getting more challenging but I’m loving it. Charlotte is helping me out when she can and—”

Sam is interrupted by the boat’s horn, indicating that they’re about to dock at Forbes Island. After a few minutes of maneuvering and tying the ropes safely, everybody is helped off deck and they start an enthusiastic tour of the man-made island. William falls to the back of the group to be with Lizzie.

“You’ve been asked for,” William says to Charlotte.

“I think you’re making that up so you can steal her away,” Charlotte says, patting his arm. “But I’ll allow it because it’s you.”

“Thank you,” William says before she makes her way up to Sam. Lizzie tries to hold back a smile but fails as he takes her hand. She squeezes it as they follow the group into the restaurant.

“I’m already having a great time,” Lizzie says, purposefully nudging William’s arm.

“I would hope so,” William says, glancing down at her. “And I am too.”

“You should be,” Lizzie says. “Considering you’re just as much a part of this celebration.”

“That is very true,” William nods slowly.

“Do you think we can check out the lighthouse?” Lizzie asks.

“You’re welcome to check out every inch of this place,” Forbes replies loudly, having heard her. “There’s only 56 steps to the top!”

“Not bad,” Fitz says. “We can work off dinner.”

“That’s my kind of thinking,” Forbes laughs as he leads them inside. “Now, watch your step. We’re going down.”

“Ooh. Underwater!” Gigi exclaims, gripping the stair rail and Sidney’s hand as they head downstairs. A roaring fire sits directly ahead of them and Forbes takes them around the place, showing off the wine cellar and smaller rooms. He gives them a history lesson of how he created the island and who has visited him over the years. Soon, he’s leading them to their table that’s situated near some portholes. A couple of fish swim by and everybody seems enthralled by the underwater environment. The couples all stick together but Lizzie makes sure to have Charlotte sit across from her.

Music plays in the background and Forbes introduces their waiters for the evening. He excuses himself but not before wishing Lizzie and Charlotte a happy birthday along as well as a happy anniversary to Lizzie and William. After drinks and appetizers have been ordered, the room livens up with stories everybody wants to share. Lizzie and William are more than willing to fill everyone in on the more exciting parts of their honeymoon, mixed with commentary and a few questions. Their drinks are soon refilled and main dishes are ordered, and stories from the wedding start surfacing. Stories that Lizzie and William haven’t heard about the party but are outrageous enough that they can’t stop laughing. Every so often, William steals a kiss from Lizzie and they expertly ignore the teasing from the group. Gigi smiles widely at how happy they look and she doesn’t miss the loving glances or their joined hands resting on the table.

“Will we be having dessert tonight? We have something special for the birthday ladies and the happy couple,” the waiter says as another clears empty plates.

“Does that mean I get two desserts since I’m celebrating both occasions?” Lizzie asks with a grin. William laughs and squeezes her hand.

“Or it could mean that I’ll actually get a bite of dessert,” William teases.

“At least save me a bite of yours,” Lizzie says.

“Same goes for you,” William says, leaning towards her as she wiggles her eyebrows at him.

“Okaaaay, they’ll be at this awhile,” Fitz says to the waiter, taking the attention away from the flirtatious couple. “I definitely want to try the chocolate mousse. It sounds heavenly.”

“Make that two,” Sidney says, holding up two fingers.

“Three,” Sam gestures.

“I would like to try the vanilla ginger crème brulee, please,” Gigi smiles.

“Two for the crème brulee, thank you,” Brandon says. “Gigi has the right idea.”

“Do we get a choice of our celebratory desserts?” Charlotte asks, looking over Sam’s shoulder at the dessert menu.

“You certainly do,” the waiter nods.

“Chocolate,” Lizzie and Charlotte say at the same time before laughing with each other.

“And that would mean I’m getting the crème brulee,” William says, getting a squeeze of approval from his wife. The waiter takes away the menus while another refills some of the group’s water glasses.

“I think this is a perfect time for presents,” Gigi says, grabbing bags from under the table.

“Good idea! We have a few things for you guys,” Lizzie says, nudging William for him to grab the bag next to him.

“That’s not how this normally works, Lizzie D,” Fitz laughs.

“You’re fully welcome to shower me and Charlotte with plenty of gifts,” Lizzie says as William stands up from his seat. They share a smile before he starts passing gifts out to everybody, knowing to hold back on Charlotte’s gifts.

“Lizzie and I spent some time going through our wedding pictures and picked which ones were our favorites,” William says, sitting back down. Nobody is doing anything and Lizzie realizes they’re waiting for cues.

“Open them already!” Lizzie says eagerly. The sound of paper ripping fills the air as they see what photos Lizzie and William picked for them. Sidney’s given a picture of all the guys flexing for the camera and he laughs before thanking them both. Fitz and Brandon’s are decidedly more personal and fit them so well. Brandon’s is of the two of them with big smiles and dancing while the rest of the crowd is a blur and while Fitz’s is of him and William outside the mansion, both laughing about something.

“Good shots,” Fitz says simply, looking between their two frames.

“We could literally give you an album of all the great shots with you, Fitz,” Lizzie says.

“It was really hard to pick one,” William shrugs.

“So I picked the happiest one,” Lizzie finishes. “Considering you used to tease him about his more serious side.”

“Symbolism. I like it,” Fitz nods. “Gigi, what’s yours?”

Gigi’s been busy studying her picture and not saying a word. When she looks up and over to William, he sees that her eyes are a bit glassy but he can clearly see the joy when she smiles at him. The shot is of the two of them on the balcony with William’s arm around Gigi’s shoulder. They both have wistful looks on their face with subtle smiles and are looking at something off camera. Their similar features are highlighted with the light coming from above and in front of them and there’s no doubt they’re siblings. Fitz takes the picture from her to look at it before it starts being passed around the table.

“This is going right next to that picture of our parents,” Gigi says softly. William reaches over the table and grabs her hand, giving it a quick squeeze.

“I figured it would,” William says. “Lizzie actually chose it.”

“Did you?” Gigi asks, glancing over to Lizzie.

“I  _love_ that shot of the two of you,” Lizzie nods. “I saw it and immediately wanted to frame it. I had no idea what you two were doing but it seemed to perfectly embody ‘Darcy’ to me. After William told me about that moment, it made it even better.”

“Thank you,” Gigi says, exhaling.

“You’re welcome,” Lizzie smiles at her. “And you really are getting an album because I was ready to frame so many pictures of you.”

“I’m just that photogenic,” Gigi says with a cheesy smile.

“You and me both, Gigi D.,” Fitz jokes.

Before they can continue with gifts, waiters start bringing out their desserts. ‘Happy Birthday’ and ‘Happy Anniversary’ are written in chocolate across the plates of Lizzie, William and Charlotte’s desserts. They’re even treated to a single lit candle and the group sings a rowdy rendition of Happy Birthday before they’re blown out. Pictures of the plates are taken before they get in some group shots, taking advantage of the waiter before he leaves again.

“Oh good gracious. This is delicious,” Lizzie groans after a bite. “You have to try it.”

“As long as you try the crème brulee,” William says. They offer each other a bite and agree that both desserts are delicious.

“I’d like to propose one more toast,” Sam says, after a few minutes of everyone enjoying their dessert. Everybody turns to him and picks up their glasses. “To the ladies of the evening, here’s to a fantastic birthday and wishing you many more surrounded by loving family and friends. And to William and Lizzie. You may only be celebrating two years together but, to me, it seems like you’ve known each other forever. Congratulations!”

“Congratulations!” Everybody repeats, clinking glasses.

“Two years past and infinitely more to go,” Lizzie adds softly so only her husband can hear. William leans towards her and kisses her temple, whispering the last part of her sentiment once more. She turns her head and smiles at him, just barely brushing her lips across his.

“I love you,” William whispers as he pulls away. She mouths ‘I love you’ back before Fitz can rib them again.

“Back to gifts!” Charlotte claps. “There’s obviously a picture in there for me. Hand it over, Lizzie.”

“So impatient,” Lizzie laughs, reaching into the bag. She pulls out everything else and hands them to Charlotte. There’s one package with Sam’s name scrawled on the paper and they’re both opening it.

“Oh, I like this,” Sam says, laughter in his voice. The frame is full of three strips of photos from the photo booth at the wedding.

“We could have picked the picture of you and Charlotte dancing or something from the official photos but you were in that photo booth more than anybody else,” Lizzie says.

“Mr. Congeniality,” Charlotte nudges him, pointing at a cute one of them kissing.

“There’s plenty more but those were our favorite,” William says. “We’ll send you copies.”

“By the way, we totally have some slightly incriminating photo booth pictures of most of you,” Lizzie adds. “Alcohol really takes away your inhibitions, people.”

“Are you planning to blackmail us, Mrs. D.?” Fitz asks, trying to pull off an innocent face.

“Not yet but when the time comes and we need a babysitter in a moment’s notice…” Lizzie says, pointing two fingers and flicking her wrist between him and her.

“Oh, you are a genius, love! I didn’t even think of that,” William says.

“Come on, you  _know_ we’d babysit without needing to be coerced,” Gigi scoffs.

“That’s all I’m saying,” Lizzie says, a bit smugly.

“I know not to mess with her,” Charlotte says, matter-of-factly.

“See? The bestie knows,” Lizzie grins at her. “Do you like the picture?”

“Like it? I looove it,” Charlotte says, showing everyone else. It’s another action shot in black and white with the two of them, along with Jane and Lydia, dancing and obviously enjoying the song.

“Think of it as a housewarming gift,” Lizzie says, her voice giddy for her friend’s happiness.

“I think this would look great in the living room,” Sam offers, sliding his arm around Charlotte’s waist. “Of course, it’s all we have to put in the living room at the moment.”

“So you buy your furniture to match the picture,” Brandon suggests.

“I did that with my dining room,” Sidney offers.

“It’s a good idea. We have a whole place to furnish,” Sam says.

“I’m excited to see it,” Lizzie says.

“Let us actually move in first,” Charlotte laughs. “We’ll have everyone over for dinner once we do.”

“Yes, please!” Lizzie says. “I was actually going to suggest something like that.”

“What? To send everybody over to our new place?” Charlotte asks, arching her brow.

“Noo,” Lizzie scoffs. “That we start making these dinners a habit. I know that we tend to get pretty busy but if we set aside like a Saturday or Sunday once a month, it would be nice.”

“We could alternate between everyone’s places,” Gigi adds.

“Exactly! What do you think?” Lizzie asks, looking at everyone.

“I think it’s a great way to make sure we see each other more often,” Brandon says.

“And make sure the newlyweds come up for air once in a while,” Fitz jokes.

“Funny,” William says flatly.

“But probably kind of true,” Lizzie admits, smiling sheepishly at William.

“Don’t give Fitz more material,” William chuckles. “It’s a great idea. We should definitely make plans to make sure that happens.”

“Yes, we should,” Lizzie says. “But the immediate plan is for Charlotte to finish opening her gifts from me and then us getting to the other gifts!”

“Finally! I’ve been looking at this box for ages,” Charlotte says, picking it up. She unwraps it and pulls off the top of the box, looking up at Lizzie and smiling before pulling out a pair of earrings.

“Those are so pretty!” Gigi exclaims.

“Aren’t they? I found them in London! They’re one of a kind,” Lizzie says. “Just like you.”

“Awww, sappy,” Charlotte says playfully and Lizzie rolls her eyes. Charlotte holds them up to her ears and all the men murmur in assent.

“I totally have a present for you that’ll go with that,” Gigi says, handing Charlotte her gift. The group watches Lizzie and Charlotte opening up the rest of their gifts, making comments and thanking everybody for the thoughtful presents. The best part of the evening is having the entire restaurant to themselves. They don’t feel rushed and the service is amazing, even when it’s just to fill their glasses and serve coffee.

“Sam? William? What did you get your ladies?” Gigi asks.

“We decided no gifts this year because of our wedding and honeymoon,” Lizzie speaks up before resting her hand on top of William’s. “Besides, he got everyone together for tonight and that’s good enough for me.”

“Sam gave me this necklace,” Charlotte says, gesturing to the pearl necklace she’s wearing. “I helped him pick it out and he gave it to me just before we left.”

“No surprises, Char?” Lizzie asks, glancing to Fitz, Brandon and Sidney talking about something else.

“Nah. That’s a difference between you and me. I like to know what I’m getting,” Charlotte says. “What if William surprised you with fancy earrings or something?”

“I’ve done that,” William admits. “On our honeymoon, actually.”

“He has,” Lizzie nods. “I’ve pretty much gotten used to the notion that he’s going to be surprising me for the rest of our lives. As long as he doesn’t go totally outrageous like buy me a car or a house, we’re going to be okay.”

“Duly noted,” William says with a cheeky smile.

“You know, there’s going to be a time or two when I surprise you,” Sam says. “It’s in my nature to do some things spur of the moment.”

“Uh huh,” Charlotte says hesitantly before studying him for a moment. “What did you do?”

“I told you!” Sam says to William, laughing. He reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out an envelope. “I may have set up a little something with the help of some friends.”

Charlotte peers inside the envelope before her eyes widen in surprise and she looks back to Sam.

“Is this to a hotel in San Francisco?” Charlotte asks.

“For tonight,” Sam says. “I didn’t want you to worry about having to leave earlier than everyone else and driving back late or anything.”

“But we’d had to get up early tomorrow,” Charlotte says. “Like crazy early.”

“I may have…gotten us both the day off,” Sam says. “And I may have packed an overnight bag. It’s hiding under a blanket in the back of the car. I thought you might enjoy spending some time in the city tomorrow. I have a few things planned.”

“Really? Wow, Sam. I love this!" Charlotte says, leaning towards him and kissing his cheek. She turns and points to Lizzie and William. "You helped?”

“I actually knew nothing about this!” Lizzie says, a bit surprised. “But it’s awesome, nonetheless.”

“Fitz and I are loyal members of that hotel. We used some of our points to get you a room,” William says.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Charlotte says, visibly touched.

“Don’t even worry about it. We literally have enough points to stay there for free for two years,” Fitz replies, brushing it off.

“Have fun,” William adds. “Sam certainly went through the work to make sure your birthday was memorable.”

“So where’s my hotel room?” Lizzie teases.

“You and I have a bed with our name written all over it at home,” William smirks.

“That’s good enough for me,” Lizzie murmurs.

“TMI!” Gigi groans.

“It’s where we sleep, Gigi,” William says emphatically.

“Yea. That’s not what your tone was suggesting,” Gigi says before adding. “A lot has changed with you over the past two years.”

“I hope that’s a good thing,” William says, furrowing his brows.

“It’s really good, William. I mean, we’ve all changed,” Gigi says. “Just think about where we were two years ago compared to now. It’s kind of amazing to see where we’ve ended up.”

“I get what you’re saying, Gigi,” Lizzie says. “We were all in really different places. We’ve grown and become better people. Take Jane and Bing for example. There was a while where we had no idea what would happen with them. Two years later and he’s running that non-profit company, Jane has her dream job designing gorgeous clothing and they’re about to celebrate their one year wedding anniversary!”

“Fitz and Brandon just celebrated theirs,” William says.

“Yea. Where’s the fancy writing on our plates?” Fitz asks, frowning.

“We had it when we celebrated it,” Brandon chuckles and Fitz smiles at him.

“Do you think we’ve changed much? I still feel like me but with the added bonus of being married now,” Fitz says as Brandon rests a hand over his.

“I think you have,” Lizzie says. “I haven’t known you as long as Gigi and William have but you seem a little mellower and more settled. You’re still the awesome Fitz I quickly learned to love but you’ve set out your priorities.”

“Hey. You should realize by now that helping family and friends is my thing,” Fitz says.

“Except for when it comes to being a wingman,” Brandon teases.

“One time!” Fitz groans. “You can clearly see it worked in the end! Will you never let it down?”

“Let me think about it,” Lizzie says, scrunching up her nose in a way that William thinks is adorable. Gigi is snickering behind her napkin while Sam and Charlotte are exchanging amused looks and laughing under their breath. “Nah. I think it’s a crucial part of the story when the kids ask how we met.”

“Might as well show them the videos. Then they can see it for themselves,” Fitz says.

“That’s…that’s not…maybe when they’re older,” Lizzie shakes her head.

“Way older,” William says. “If at all.”

“Talk about changing in the past two years. You’re already parenting your non-existent kids,” Charlotte says. “Especially when two years ago, I was ready to console Lizzie with Chinese food and bad movies because she thought she lost her chance.”

“But she didn’t,” William says softly, looking tenderly at Lizzie and slipping his fingers between hers.

“There was still a moment,” Lizzie says. “Three days is a long time when you’re putting everything out there.”

“Ahem,” Gigi clears her throat dramatically. “You left your own sister hanging for  _four_.”

“I regret nothing,” William says simply, making Fitz and Brandon howl in laughter.

“I may have made it worse. I actually took his phone and liked your status about being family,” Lizzie says, pressing her lips together.

“Oh man, that is  _fantastic_ ,” Fitz says, taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

“I was making up for lost time,” William says before looking at Lizzie. “I was having trouble comprehending that the woman I was in love with actually loved me back. The woman of my dreams was now a reality.”

“Meanwhile, I’m eating honey walnut shrimp by myself,” Charlotte says sardonically.

“I – ” William attempts.

“I told you to go for it when I answered the door. As long as you didn’t hurt her. You did the exact opposite of that,” Charlotte cuts him off. “Don’t apologize for me lacking a dinner partner that night. Honey walnut shrimp is too good to be sharing anyway.”

“She’s right. I got my hand nearly bitten off the first time,” Sam says. “We get two orders now.”

“ _Anyway_ , continuing with Gigi’s point,” Charlotte says and Gigi giggles. “I’ve seen Lizzie grow to extraordinary heights from two years ago and I feel a bit like a proud mama because I know she’s where she wants to be.”

“Awww, sappy!” Lizzie says, teasing her from earlier.

“Whatever,” Charlotte says, sticking out her tongue. “Let me be happy for my bestie for running a crazy successful media company when it was a seedling of a thought two years ago. Let me be happy for you because you’ve found a life partner who challenges and supports you and makes you happier than you ever thought possible. You two influence each other more than you realize. The old Lizzie has disappeared.”

“What do you mean?” Lizzie asks.

“I got this,” Gigi says, speaking up. “My brother is a completely different person because of you. I know we’ve all said it before but you’ve brought out so much in him. That shy, awkward character no longer exists. He’s more open and more outgoing than ever. Sure, he may still be quiet at times but you can clearly see that he’s content. You know where I think he is when he’s quiet? I think he’s thinking of you and how lucky he is.”

“That’s pretty accurate actually,” William says, getting a smile from Lizzie.

“The agoraphobic lobster is no more,” Fitz says, wiping his hands together.

“I’m a little lost now,” Sidney says, speaking up.

“It’s something Fitz called him a long time ago that was very appropriate then,” Gigi replies.

“But it doesn’t fit him anymore,” Lizzie says, resting her head on his shoulder. He smiles and kisses the top of her head, catching the teasing look from Gigi out of the corner of his eyes.

“You’re far more affectionate in public than I thought you would be,” Gigi says. “I never figured my brother would be into PDA.”

“I’ll say. These two were making out when we arrived,” Fitz says with a wink.

“We were not,” William says, rolling his eyes. “And you’re right, Gigi. I was never one for it before. I’d say it’s part of the newlywed stage but we all know it’s not true.”

“Linked at the hip since day one,” Charlotte grins at Lizzie, who simply beams at her.

“You two are looking pretty cozy as well,” Lizzie says lightly, gesturing to the fact that Sam has his arm around Charlotte’s waist.

“It’s the alcohol,” Charlotte jokes.

“Nice one, Lu,” Sam snorts. “You know we actually just passed a milestone as well? We’ve been together for a year since the seventh.”

“March is jam packed with celebrations!” Gigi exclaims.

“Have you really? I can’t believe it’s been that long already!” Lizzie says.

“Is that when he started stalking your office?” Brandon asks in a joking tone.

“That’s when he asked me out,” Charlotte says, giving Brandon a pointed look.

“See? You’ve come a long way too in the past two years!” Lizzie says. “You’ve been kicking ass at being the boss and building up the company to be cooler than it was before. You’re making outdoor illumination globe videos now, right?”

“Oh, shut up!” Charlotte laughs. “We’ve been in a lot of meetings about expanding or moving the company closer to here because of its success but it’s all a lot of talk right now. You’ve heard nothing from me.”

“My lips are sealed,” Lizzie perks up. “More success! Also, you found yourself a great guy, you’re celebrating a year together and moving into a nice apartment. And Sam…well, I don’t know what you were up to two years ago but you’re close to finishing up your second year of grad school, right?”

“Right! I’m taking some courses in the summer that will be pretty intensive,” Sam says. “In the fall, I’ll be getting one on one time with other therapists and counselors to build up experience. The last year involves a lot more fieldwork and it’s going to be a lot of work but I’m really looking forward to it.”

“The last year of school is always the most intense,” Lizzie says. “I hope you’ll have some free time.”

“Me too,” Sam smiles. “We’ll have to see. I’ll definitely make time for those monthly dinners you want to get started. Considering the first one will be at our place and everything.”

“You’re just gracious like that, man,” Fitz grins at him.

“I try,” Sam says. A loud ringtone pierces the air and Sidney fumbles for his phone.

“Crap, sorry. I didn’t turn...it off,” Sidney says, glancing at the screen and frowning. Gigi leans in and they whisper to each other heatedly for a moment before he shakes his head, giving her an apologetic look. “I’m really sorry to cut this night short but it seems I’m being called in to work early tomorrow on an emergency. I have to drive back tonight.”

“You’ll be driving half the night,” William says, furrowing his brows as he checks the time.

“I know,” Sidney grimaces. “It’s either drive back now or get up at three in the morning and drive. It’s a good thing I stuck to water. Don’t let me leaving be the reason you end the night. I was having a great time. I’m sorry, Lizzie and Charlotte.”

“It’s okay,” Lizzie says, reassuring him.

“I’m going to have to go with him. He’s my ride home,” Gigi says hesitantly as she removes her napkin from her lap. It’s clear that she doesn’t want to leave at all.

“We’ve got room in the car. We’ll take you home,” Fitz offers, stopping her.

“You sure?” Gigi asks with hope in her eyes.

“Come on, Gigi D. You know me. We’d love to,” Fitz says as Sidney stands up from the table.

“Thank you, Fitz,” Gigi says before pulling Sidney down to her level. “Please call me when you get in.”

“I’ll text you. I don’t want to wake you,” Sidney replies, kissing her cheek and standing upright. “Thanks so much for everything. Happy birthday and happy anniversary. Goodnight!”

“Bye Sidney!” Everybody says, waving as he heads up the stairs. A waiter follows to make sure the boat is ready for him.

“I’m sorry, Gigi,” Lizzie says sympathetically.

“It’s fine,” Gigi says, waving it off. “He extended his visit as long as he could but he thought this might happen. Tom is trying some crazy new plan and there’s a lot of kinks. At least it was now and not before we got here.”

“It’s nearly the end of the evening anyway,” Lizzie says before glancing at William. “Who wants to check out the lighthouse?”

William tears his eyes away from Gigi and offers a quick but genuine smile to his wife. “Why don’t you and Charlotte go ahead? Sam and I will take care of the dinner and we’ll be right behind you.”

“Sounds good,” Lizzie says. He brushes his hand down her arm and gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

“I’ll be right there,” Fitz says, gesturing for Brandon to follow the others. Lizzie waits a moment for Gigi to join but she realizes she’s staying behind for a moment to talk to William. She hears her name being called and hurries up the stairs, hissing at the cool night air.

“It’s chilly out here,” Lizzie says, rubbing her arms.

“Where’s your jacket?” Brandon asks.

“I…left in the car,” Lizzie groans. “I’ll be fine.”

“That’s the spirit,” Charlotte says, grabbing her hand and leading her to the lighthouse. “Did you really know nothing about this hotel room?”

“Not a thing!” Lizzie says. “I stopped trying to figure out what William was going to do for tonight.”

“Sam thought of everything too,” Charlotte says, watching Brandon disappear into the lighthouse. “Except maybe some nice lingerie.”

“Charlotte!” Lizzie laughs before lowering her voice. “You never know actually. William whisked me away overnight once and he really did think of everything.”

“Well, you two are all over each other 24/7. Why wouldn’t he?” Charlotte smirks. “Out of morbid curiosity because that’s the kind of person I am, did you utilize anything from Jane’s bachelorette basket on the honeymoon?”

“Possibly,” Lizzie says with an impish look. “It was our honeymoon.”

“You used them, didn’t you,” Charlotte says, a hint of glee in her voice..

“Only once…becausetheytotallybroke” Lizzie admits in a rush.

“You did not just say that,” Charlotte laughs out of shock. “The handcuffs broke? Damn, you’re stronger than I realized.”

“They weren’t on me,” Lizzie says, looking her dead in the eyes.

“Oh. Ohhhh! That is…not what I expected,” Charlotte says, her eyebrows lifting before grinning. “You dirty girl!”

“Shut up! You asked,” Lizzie says. “And that’s all I’m giving you.”

“That’s all I want to know,” Charlotte shakes her head.

“Know what?” Sam asks, coming up behind them.

“Um…a weird client Lizzie decided not to take,” Charlotte says quickly.

“Ah. I’ve come across some pretty strange people on my deliveries,” Sam says. “I once walked in on this boss and his secretary…Let’s just say that I felt like I was in a bad porno.”

“Oh my god,” Lizzie snorts while Charlotte cackles. “That’s disgusting!”

“You’re telling me. I wanted to bleach my eyeballs. The worst part was that I had to wait until one of them was decent to sign,” Sam says and Charlotte laughs harder. “Thanks for the support, babe.”

“The next time that happens, I’ll hold the bleach,” Charlotte says, patting his chest.

“Thanks,” Sam says with a big smile.

“Is William still in there?” Lizzie asks.

“They were right behind me,” Sam says, glancing back. William, Gigi and Fitz emerge from around the corner, all smiling. Fitz has his arm around Gigi’s shoulder and William rubs her arm before hurrying up and joining Lizzie.

“Everything okay?” Lizzie asks.

“Everything is fine,” William says with a half-smile. He shrugs off his jacket and rests it on Lizzie’s shoulders. She thanks him with a silent look and she shimmies her arms into the silk-lined sleeves. She looks tiny in his jacket and it nearly reaches her knees but she still makes it look good.

“Are you two telepathic now?” Charlotte asks. “You just knew she was cold?”

“Don’t you know you get that superpower when you get married? It’s a pretty big perk,” Fitz says, putting two fingers to his temple and concentrating for a moment. “Right now, my husband is wondering why he’s the only one in the lighthouse enjoying the view from the top.”

“I say we join him then,” Gigi says, chuckling a bit.

“Good idea, Gigi D.,” Fitz grins and they both head to the lighthouse.

“Besides the obvious superpowers we now have,” William says, slipping his fingers between Lizzie’s as they follow the others. “I remembered that Lizzie left her jacket in the car. It’s chilly in the evenings and I knew she would need something. She likes to bundle up.”

“Even you know that about me, Char,” Lizzie says. “Has it really been that long?”

“Yes. I’ve forgotten everything I knew about you from the past 27 years in the span of six weeks,” Charlotte deadpans.

“That just calls for an intense refresher course of the female persuasion aided by frozen fermented citrus flavored beverages,” Lizzie says, holding back a smile when she sees William’s eyebrow raise.

“What kind of vocabulary…William, you’re rubbing off on her way too much,” Charlotte says.

“Well, you know…nope. That’s too easy. Keeping my mouth shut,” William says, pretending to zip his lips. Sam laughs and watches Charlotte as she figures it out.

“Girl’s night with margaritas?” Charlotte asks.

“Exactly,” Lizzie says.

“You’re such a dork, Lizzie,” Charlotte says.

“Takes one to know one!” Lizzie says, sticking her tongue out at her.

“We’re with such refined women,” Sam says lightly.

“Don’t question it,” William says with a smile.

“I’d never dare,” Sam replies.

It doesn’t take too much longer for them to reach the rest of the group at the top of the lighthouse. It’s windy when they step outside to look at the view and Lizzie is even more thankful for William’s jacket. Somebody suggests some pictures and it becomes a bit of a circus act to get everyone in the frame. After a few failed attempts, they pull off a really good looking one and they decide to call it a night. The way down is easier for everyone except Gigi, who’s flanked by both Brandon and Fitz to make sure she doesn’t fall down the stairs. Lizzie and Charlotte give her a cheer when they reach the last step and Gigi laughs, vowing never to wear the shoes again when stairs are involved. Forbes is ready and waiting to take the group back and they can’t thank him enough once they dock back at Pier 39. There are promises of more hangouts before everybody finally says goodbye for the night.

“Hey,” Lizzie says, bumping against William’s arm as they walk along the pier. “Thank you for tonight. It was a lot of fun.”

“It was,” William says, smiling brightly at her. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“Who wouldn’t enjoy dinner with friends and family on a man-made island?” Lizzie says in a playful tone.

“I can think of at least one person,” William says.

“It’s a good thing that person wasn’t invited then,” Lizzie says, laughing softly. William squeezes her hand as they pass by the sea lions and they pause to watch them for a few minutes, some barking and slipping into the water but many sleeping. “Do you remember the first time you brought me here?”

William smiles and it’s a slow, sweet smile that makes Lizzie’s heart flutter like the first time. “Of course, I do. You complained about the smell.”

“I didn’t complain. You simply didn’t tell me about it before,” Lizzie says.

“But you said it wouldn’t have stopped you,” William continues, moving behind her and resting his arms next to hers. He presses his lips against the side of her head and she briefly closes her eyes, enjoying the closeness.  

“Forewarned is forearmed,” Lizzie says pensively.

“I remember you saying that,” William says, resting his chin on her shoulder. “I remember a lot about that day.”

“Yea? Like what?” Lizzie asks.

“Like that I was too nervous to get my contacts in,” William confesses.

“That’s the reason you wore your glasses? I remember thinking you were pretty cute in them. It kind of caught me of guard,” Lizzie says, looking back and smiling at him.

“Yea,” William says. “And Gigi was being fairly obvious about leaving the two of us alone.”

“She was so not subtle,” Lizzie chuckles. “I’m glad she did that. I got to see a whole new side of you that made me reevaluate what I thought I knew. You seemed brighter with Gigi around. You even attempted jokes and had some interesting things to say. I knew you were smart but I really understood your intelligence. Then you brought me here and there was a moment…”

“When you dropped your phone?” William asks softly.

“Yes,” Lizzie says, glancing at him. “It was fleeting but there was something about your touch. I felt it again at the end of the evening when you gave me my bag back.”

“I thought…hoped you felt it too,” William says with a subtle smile. “It was like a rush of warmth and the hair on the back of my neck stood up. It’s almost nothing compared to how I feel when we touch now. It was more like a glimpse of how it could be.”

“It was comforting,” Lizzie says.

“Exactly,” William says, leaning in and lightly kissing her. “Then I went and shook your hand at the end of all it. I could have hugged you or something else but I shook your hand and stood there like a fool because I didn’t really want the day to end.”

“It was very Darcy of you,” Lizzie muses before turning in his arms and resting her hands on his chest. “And it wasn’t foolish. I didn’t want it to end either. When Gigi called soon after and invited me out to karaoke, she reassured me that you weren’t coming. I think she said it because it would influence me to go, which I did. There was a part of me that was disappointed you wouldn’t be there because I found myself wanting to see you again.”

“I almost went, actually,” William says. “I didn’t want to mess with a good thing, which is what I assumed the day had become. A good day.”

“I said it then. It was epic,” Lizzie says brightly, brushing her fingers along his tie. “Two years later and we’re still discovering our feelings for each other. We’re still realizing what idiots we were back then.”

“We learned. We grew,” William says simply, leaning in and pressing his lips to her forehead.

“I love you. So much and with all my heart,” Lizzie whispers.

“I love you with all of mine,” William whispers back, bending down and kissing her. She slides her arms around his neck and stands on her toes. Their lips brush across each other and move tentatively, both taking their time as they drink each other in. William holds her tightly with his hands on her back and his fingers spread widely across, trying to feel as much of her under his palms as possible. This is one of the many moments he stores in his head. Every kiss where he feels her love seeping into him through her lips and she’s keeping him as close as possible. That little quiet hum from the back of her throat that lets him know she’s as happy as he is. The way they both tune out the rest of the world because this kiss is the most important thing on their minds right now. Every detail is stored, no matter how many times they do this because every single moment with her is worth remembering.

“Will,” Lizzie breathes against his lips.

“Yes, love?” William asks affectionately, pulling away enough to focus on her.

“I think it’s a very good time to go home,” Lizzie says with a twinkle in her eyes.

“Very good, indeed,” William says as her feet hit the ground. He slides his hand into hers and grabs her bag of gifts. They take one last glance at the sea lions before they start to head back to the car.

“You know what I just realized,” Lizzie starts and he raises an eyebrow. “You finally brought me here when it was less crowded. Nobody bumping into us and our phones are no worse for wear.”

“It looks that way,” William chuckles. “Mission accomplished.”

“Good job, husband,” Lizzie says, bumping into his shoulder.

“Thank you, wife,” William grins.

~~~~~~~~~~

The entire drive home is filled with playful touches and flirtatious looks. Lizzie brushes her fingers across his wrist when he rests it on the console between them during a stoplight and he lifts an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips. At another stop, Lizzie catches William blatantly staring at her legs and she toys with her bottom lip to tease him further. He easily wins when he slides his hand over and rests it just above her knee, her dress bunching up a little as he slowly strokes her inner thigh with the tips of his fingers. She can barely concentrate on anything he’s saying and he knows it but plays it cool.

Lizzie takes advantage of his full hands when they’re finally out of the car and walking through the garage towards the lobby. She rests a hand on his lower back until they get in the elevator and then she slides it down before lightly slapping his butt.

“Hey,” William chuckles, turning towards her. “Pretty sure I’m supposed to be the one administering the birthday spankings.”

“Maybe I wanted to get one in. It is  _my_ birthday,” Lizzie says, stepping in closer and resting her hands on his hips. “Which means I should get everything I want.”

“Am I what you want?” William asks lowly, bending his head down towards her.

“I think you know that answer,” Lizzie says, sliding her hands to his belt buckle and toying with it. The elevator dings and the doors slide open onto their floor. She turns around and crooks her finger to come closer. He follows her out of the elevator and down the hall to their apartment. She pauses at their front door and she looks over her shoulder, waiting for him to unlock the door. He smirks and hands her a bag before digging in his pants pocket to pull out his keys. He brushes his hand past her side to slide the key into the lock and pauses a moment to bend down and kiss her neck. A little hum escapes her throat and she leans slightly back into him.

“I think it’s time to go inside already, Mr. Darcy,” Lizzie murmurs.

“I think so too, Mrs. Darcy,” William says, dropping one more kiss on her neck. He turns the key and pushes open the door before nudging her to move. As soon as they get inside and put down their stuff, William is right behind her again, taking off his jacket before wrapping his arms around her. “I’ve been looking forward to getting you alone.”

“Oh yea? Did you have something in mind?” Lizzie asks, arching her neck as he starts kissing her again.

“Mmmm. Nope. I simply had my fill of socializing,” William jokes.

“Really? If that’s the case then I’m going to go change into my pajamas,” Lizzie says, stepping out of his arms and starting towards the bedroom. William laughs and hurries over to her, grabbing her arm and stopping her.

“You know I’m teasing,” William says, turning her to face him.

“I always know,” Lizzie says, smiling at him.

“Almost,” William says, lifting an eyebrow in challenge.

“I suppose,” Lizzie says. “You  _occasionally_ best me. I’m still better at it.”

“Far better,” William says, leaning in and kissing her forehead. “Now, we do whatever you’d like.”

“I think I recall something about birthday spankings,” Lizzie says slowly.

“It sounds familiar. 27 is quite a number of spankings. Wouldn’t you rather exchange them for something…more pleasant?” William asks.

“It’s good in moderation,” Lizzie says, waggling her eyebrows. “What would you suggest?”

“Kissing comes to mind,” William says.

“I’d like to alter it a little,” Lizzie says. He gestures for her to continue and she smiles. “These 27 kisses you want to give me. They must be administered everywhere  _but_ my lips.”

“That, I can do,” William says, a little breathily. “In the bedroom?”

“Is there anywhere else?” Lizzie asks.

“So many places but it’s the one I want to be with you the most right now,” William says. “Do you want to lead the way or shall I?”

Lizzie responds silently by taking his hand and turning around, walking towards the bedroom. She accentuates the sway of her hips for him and she can feel his eyes on her. Glancing back, she gives him a little smirk and his gaze slides up from her backside to return the expression.

“Enjoying the view?” Lizzie asks as they step into the bedroom and she lets go of his hand. She turns and slowly walks backwards until her knees hit the edge of the bed, where she takes a seat and watches William as he takes his time walking to her.

“I will never  _not_ enjoy the view,” William breathes, loosening the knot in his tie.

“I’d have to say the same thing about my view,” Lizzie says, grabbing the ends of his undone tie and pulling him closer so he hovers over her. William brings a hand to her cheek and bends down to kiss her, long and slowly. Her hands wander as his hand tangles into her hair and his tongue teases her own. She pulls off his tie and unbuttons his shirt, barely faltering when she hears that delicious throaty groan coming from him. Only when she struggles to push his shirt off him do they pull away for air.

“That doesn’t count as one,” Lizzie murmurs.

“That was a warm up,” William says and she giggles when he points out his still buttoned cuffs. She licks her lips as he unbuttons them and removes his shirt. He starts to unbuckle his belt and she grabs his hands to stop him.

“Let me,” Lizzie says, unbuckling and pulling his belt from his belt loops.

“Whatever you want, love. It’s your birthday,” William says, toeing off his shoes and removing his socks.

“I want you,” Lizzie hums, slowing unzipping his pants. “For the rest of my life. Just like you want me for the rest of yours.”

“Taking the words right out of my mouth,” William says, tucking a strand of hair behind Lizzie’s ear. She pushes his pants down his legs and he steps out of them, leaving him in a pair of gray boxer briefs. Standing up from the bed, she smiles to herself as he dips his head and kisses her shoulder.

“That’s one,” Lizzie says, holding up one finger. He slyly reaches around her and undoes her silver belt, tossing it away and pressing a few more kisses to her neck. Counting his kisses under her breath, she feels the up curve of his lips against her. Goosebumps spread across her heated skin as he flicks his tongue out, dragging the tip along her throat. She grabs his biceps and lets out a big sigh, making him pause in his actions. “Will, help me out of this.”

“You needed no help getting into it,” William muses as she turns her back on him.

“You dressing me isn’t as much fun as you undressing me,” Lizzie glances back at him. He pushes her hair out of the way and he kisses the base of her neck before he pulls her zipper down.

“It really isn’t,” William says lowly, pushing the material past her shoulders. Lizzie lets her dress fall to the floor and gets a thrill of satisfaction at hearing a groan as her undergarments are revealed. She’s wearing a lacy green and deep teal bra with matching sheer hip hugging cheeky panties, both designed with embroidered gems and applique trim. William grabs her by her hips, pulls her against him and her lids flutter at his obvious need for her pressed against her lower back. “God Lizzie, is it your birthday or mine?”

“You see, I bought this as a birthday present to myself,” Lizzie hums, mentally counting as he starts a trail of open mouthed kisses along her shoulder and up her neck. “All with intentions of wearing it on our anniversary so if you think about it, it’s a gift to both of us.”

“It’s already a new favorite. Unbelievably sexy,” William breathes near her ear before capturing her earlobe between his teeth. He slides one hand to her stomach and down, slipping under the sheer material. Her head falls back against his chest as his fingers move between her thighs and brush along her entrance. She grabs his forearm for support and feels his muscles flexing with each stroke. It’s nearly too difficult to keep up the mental count of his kisses and a moan falls from her lips as his thumb lightly swipes across a sensitive spot. He circles her clit slowly as he unhooks her bra with his other hand, pulling it off and tossing it away.

“Have you been keeping track?” William asks huskily, cupping and gently massaging her breast. It takes her a minute to process the fact that he’s saying something. She’s getting caught up in the heat building in the pit of her stomach and his hard body pressed against hers that it’s difficult to concentrate.

“Mmmm…y-yes,” Lizzie sighs, turning her head to look back at him. His eyes are smoldering and full of lust for her. It makes her weak in the knees and she grabs the bed for support. William pulls his hand out of her underwear to hold onto her hips and she whimpers at the loss of his touch. “I was close.”

“I know you were. I don’t want you crumbling to the floor,” William murmurs, lightly squeezing her hips. He slides one hand down and taps the back of her thigh, silently telling her to move. She climbs onto the bed and he’s following right behind her. After a little maneuvering, they’re both on their knees with her back against him. He brings one hand up to her face and turns her head towards him, closing the space between them and kissing her. She moans into his mouth as his hands skim along her burning skin and cup her breasts. His hands kneed her gently and his fingers proficiently glide over her pert nipples, rolling and pinching them carefully. She breaks off the kiss with a gasp and grabs his thighs, her fingertips digging into his skin.

“You haven’t given me your answer,” William whispers as one hand skates down back to where she’s aching for his touch. She lets out a shaky sigh of relief as his fingers brush along her entrance and his thumb presses lightly down on her clit.

“You…you surpassed it,” Lizzie says. She bears down on his hand to build friction and lets out a breathy curse when he slips two fingers inside her. She’s so close and can barely think straight as he works her closer and closer to the edge. All that’s running through her mind is how lucky a woman she is to have a man know her body so expertly inside and out. It’s like he sets a goal to reduce her to a puddle of goo every single time. She loves how determined he is in bed and how well he takes care of her. He crooks his fingers inside her and rubs along her G-spot, making her gasp. Her legs start trembling from the intensity of his internal caresses and she rests most of her weight against him. He uses a little more pressure to circle her clit and she cries out as she climaxes in his grasp. She spends the next few moments gasping for breath as William’s hands softly caress her heated skin while placing tiny kisses on her shoulder. She feels a ghost of a smile when he slides one hand down to her butt and very lightly slaps it, making her giggle.

“Had to get one birthday spank in there,” William says, kissing the side of her head. She looks over her shoulder and lazily smiles at him before she takes a deep, relaxing breath. She falls forward onto the bed and flips herself over to look at her husband resting on his knees, smirking back at her.

“Happy birthday to me,” Lizzie hums as he runs his fingertips along her shins. “You treat me so well.”

William bends down and kisses up her body from her stomach, up the valley of her breasts all the way to the hollow of her throat before hovering closely above her face. “I treat you the way you deserve to be treated.”

“And I’ll treat you the same way,” Lizzie smiles, sliding one hand into his hair and pulling him down for a kiss. He hums happily as she slides her other hand down his taut chest and into his boxer briefs, caressing his hard length.

“Then I guess we’re both in good hands,” William says roughly.

“Always,” Lizzie says cheekily, giving him a gentle squeeze. He drops his head on her shoulder and she runs her fingers through his hair as she wraps her other hand around him. Between the light scratching of his scalp and her slow strokes, it’s sensation overload. After watching and feeling her climax against him, he’s throbbing to be inside her and desperate to have her completely wrapped around him.

“Lizzie,” William says, grabbing her wrist and lifting his head to look at her. She knows what he wants from the look in his eyes and she pulls her hand away. She starts to remove his boxer-briefs and he helps her out, kicking them off. He sits back on his knees and runs his palms up her thighs, past her underwear and to her stomach. She squirms beneath his touch and that joyful little grin appears on her lips as he gives her breasts a gentle squeeze. Another moment of teasing and he slides his hands down, hooking his fingers into her underwear and tugging on them. Lizzie lifts her hips and he pulls them off before he lifts each leg and places a single kiss on her inner ankles. She reaches for him but he doesn’t move and she gives him a little pout. “Tell me what you want, Mrs. Darcy.”

“You, above me,” Lizzie says sensually, brushing one leg along his. “As slow as you can so I feel everything.”

William bends down and hovers over her once more, pressing himself against her entrance. His thighs touching the back of her own and she hooks her legs over the back of his. He leans in close and brushes his lips across hers, hearing that inevitable sigh from her. “You want to feel everything?”

“Yes,” Lizzie breathes, moving her hips to try and get him closer.

“As you wish,” William says, barely above a whisper. Lizzie grabs his bicep and her eyelids flutter as he pushes into her so slowly--it reminds her of her very first time. Except this time is infinitely better than all those years ago. This time is with her husband, her best friend, the man who actually knows exactly what he’s doing. He knows how to make her moan with a flick of his tongue, a stroke of his fingers and even the deepness of his voice. It seems like eons before he fills her up to the hilt and makes her feel whole again. There’s a spark in his eyes and she knows he’s going to milk this as much as he can. He holds her hips and shifts a little before pulling out of her just as slowly. She lets out a moan of loss when only his tip remains and she realizes that she’s challenged him. This is all about patience and who will break first. He kisses her softly, nipping at her lips and running his tongue across hers as he slides inside her again at a glacial pace. It’s unbearably erotic the longer he keeps this going and her desire for him grows exponentially. Her patience snaps when he toys with her by stopping altogether.

“Will!” Lizzie gasps.

“You said slow,” William smirks.

“Don’t tease,” Lizzie whimpers. She decides to take matters into her own hands, knowing him all too well. She digs her heels into the mattress and grabs his torso. She lifts her hips and pulls him in, filling her up quickly. They both moan in unison and she rocks her hips into him, still holding herself up a few inches above the mattress.

“Fuck. So good, Elizabeth,” William groans, watching her writhe and take control beneath him. Their eyes lock and a switch is flipped. Their need for pleasure wins out over the need for slowness. He pushes her hips back down on the mattress and thrusts hard into her. She immediately lifts her legs and wraps them around him, locking her ankles. His strokes are deeper and faster and she grabs at his back, pulling him onto her so she can feel his weight. He kisses along the edge of her jaw and pure delight seeps through his veins as he hears her sighs and moans. He craves her lips and can no longer resist them, sliding his mouth over hers. It’s passionate and a little bit sloppy but it’s exactly what they want. He starts to thrust a little harder into her and Lizzie digs her nails in his skin, dragging them down his back. She clenches around him and he falters for a moment in his strokes, resting his forehead against hers. There’s mischief in her eyes and he can’t help but grin when she does it again. He slides his hand between them and presses his thumb gently on her clit, making her buck against him. They’re both so close but he brings her even closer, using just the right amount of pressure as he moves his thumb in a circular pattern. Lizzie squeezes her eyes shut and her breath catches during a particularly deep stroke. She buries her face into his shoulder and she gasps out his name as she climaxes, absolute bliss coursing through her veins. The way she pulses around him pushes him over the edge and he groans heavily as he comes, his hip movements slowing to a crawl as they ride out their joint pleasure.

They both struggle for breath and she drops her head back to the pillow, feeling more and more relaxed. Lizzie keeps her tight hold on him and her mouth quirks up as she catches the last moments of his lips quivering. William makes no effort to move, loving the way she looks and drinking in the sight of her. 

“Happy anniversary to us,” William says playfully.

“Cute,” Lizzie says with a giggle. He chuckles and brushes a hand across her cheek. “Enjoying the blush?”

“You know I am,” William smiles. “You always look like you’re glowing.”

“I always have a reason to. Plus, I had a wonderful night with my husband,” Lizzie hums. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“With that logic, I should be glowing too,” William jokes.

“Aren’t you? Right here?” Lizzie asks, putting a hand on the center of his chest.

“Oh, Lizzie,” William says warmly, kissing her forehead. “You’re right. All on the inside.”

Lizzie smiles widely at him and pulls him down for a slow, sweet kiss. Before they get too carried away, he eases out of her and her whimper of his loss makes his heart clench. He flips over onto his back and pulls her in close to her. She rests her head on his shoulder before letting out a happy sigh.

“I have something to confess,” William says after a while.

“Uh oh. That’s never a good tone. It usually means you did something I asked you not to,” Lizzie says, looking at him.

“Well, I don’t think it’s that bad but…I got you a present,” William says, wincing a little.

“Will! You didn’t think tonight would be enough for me?” Lizzie asks.

“I did but this is something I really wanted to give you,” William says, sitting up. He reaches over to his side of the bed and grabs something from one of the drawers. He produces a flat rectangular package in green wrapping paper. He gives her a sheepish smile and she chuckles, shaking her head. She sits up and pulls the sheets over herself before taking the package from him and leaning on the headboard.

“This better not be surprise plane tickets somewhere,” Lizzie says, playfully narrowing her eyes at him.

“Not this time,” William says. She gives him one last look before tearing off the wrapping paper to reveal a photo frame. The picture in the frame is one of her favorites from their honeymoon; the two of them sharing a hammock and laughing with tiny umbrellas in their hair. She looks up to him and he offers her a smile, his eyes full of hope that she’ll like it.

“Oh my god,” Lizzie says before laughing a little.

“What?” William asks, watching her as she puts the picture down and get out of bed. “Where are you going?”

“I’ll be right back,” Lizzie muses, walking out of the bedroom and giving him a great view of her naked backside. She gives him no explanation and he sits there for a minute, confused and racking his brain as to what she’s doing. She returns soon after with a present in her hand and he lifts his eyebrows as she slides back into bed next to him. “I wasn’t going to do this because we said no gifts.”

“That…looks like a gift in your hand,” William says, matter-of-factly.

“That’s because it is. I couldn’t resist but I decided to hold off because you actually agreed,” Lizzie says, holding the present close to her chest. “I was planning to give it to you on another day, possibly some calendar anniversary. Under the circumstances, I think it’s best to give it to you now.”

“Alright,” William says as she hands him the present. He tears off the wrapping paper and stares at it before his eyes widen and a big smile grows on his face. It’s the very same picture that he just gave her.

“My argument was going to be that I only paid for the frame if you gave me any flack,” Lizzie says.

“That was going to be  _my_ argument,” William laughs before holding up it up and having it face her. “The same picture. The  _exact_ same picture. What are the odds?”

“Apparently higher than we thought,” Lizzie says, holding up her own frame.

“Come here,” William says. She grins and puts the present down on the bedside table before they climb into bed and she curls into him. He holds up his picture for both of them to look at and she smiles at him.

“What made you choose it?” Lizzie asks, resting a hand on his chest.

“You looked really beautiful,” William says, seeing a faint tinge of blush showing up on her cheeks. “You’re always beautiful but this is a favorite of mine. It’s the way your face is lit up because you’re laughing and pressed against me. We look really happy and I think it captures our relationship really well. You?”

“I thought it would be the perfect picture to add to your desk at work,” Lizzie says.

“I’m bringing it tomorrow,” William says proudly and she chuckles.  

“Sooo,” Lizzie continues. “On a bad day, you can look at it and think back to how idyllic our honeymoon was. How easily you can make me smile and how much you’ve changed in two years. I’ve brought out your silly side.”

“You have,” William says, stretching out his arm and putting the picture down on the bedside table. He settles back on the pillow and stretches his arm out for Lizzie. She curls her body into him with her head on his shoulder and one leg between his, getting into her favorite sleeping position of the night. “And I am grateful for that. I’m grateful for every moment we’ve shared in the past two years.”

“And before that,” Lizzie says, humming as he starts brushing his fingers up and down her arm.

“I would be a different person without that time,” William sighs. “I’d be a different person without you.”

“I think it’s safe to say we’ve been pretty great influences on each other,” Lizzie says, smiling at him.

“More than great,” William says tenderly. He gets mesmerized by the way her fingers move across his chest in a random pattern, making his skin tingle under her touch. Her movements slow down after a while and he’s sure she’s going to succumb to sleep soon, just like he’s sure he’s going to as well.

“Did you ever think you would be as happy as you are?” Lizzie asks, her voice soft and slow. “I mean, did you have certain goals by this age? By the time you were 30?”

“I think everybody has goals,” William says. “Mine were shaped to be decisively more attuned with the Darcy family. Graduate high school with honors, graduate college summa cum laude, work for Pemberley Digital, marry someone from the same social class, have children, take over the company by a certain age. Those dissolved after my parents died. All that mattered after was Gigi and Pemberley. I skipped straight to taking over the company and essentially caring for a young adult before I was 20. I didn’t have time to think about myself.”

“I can see how I really threw you off,” Lizzie murmurs.

“You did but…you are so much better than every goal I set for myself before. You made me realize that I wasn’t thinking about my own happiness,” William says, looking at her. “You make me want to be better every single day, you’ve inspired me to improve certain aspects of Pemberley Digital, and my sister loved you from day one. You put personal aspirations back in my head.”

William presses a finger to the tip of her nose and Lizzie giggles lowly before exhaling.

“Like what?” Lizzie asks.

“You know…moving in together, getting engaged, getting married, how many kids we might have and what they would look like, buying a house together, celebrating the big anniversaries,” William says. “Events I can write in my calendar.”

“Of course,” Lizzie says, smiling when he kisses the top of her head. “You’ve thought about buying houses?”

“Not any time soon but yes,” William says. “Don’t you ever think about that?”

“Yea, I have actually,” Lizzie says. “This apartment is amazing. I never imagined I’d live in such a beautiful place. Raising more than one tiny human? I want them to have the same experience I did. I want them to have the space to run around and those nooks and crannies to make their own. Do you get it?”

“I know exactly what you mean. I distinctly remember playing hide and seek with Gigi and Mom. I had the perfect hiding spots and it always took forever for anyone to find me. Gigi also had this little playhouse in the backyard and made formal invitations for tea. We had pool parties and barbeques and so many happy events I’ll always remember,” William says. “That’s what I want for our children.”

“Formal invitations?” Lizzie asks.

“Done with crayon,” William says, smiling at the memory.

“That is beyond adorable,” Lizzie says.

“I thought so, too,” William says, catching Lizzie yawn and triggering one of his own.

“I love that you’re thinking about the big anniversaries,” Lizzie murmurs.

“Honestly, all our anniversaries will be big to me,” William says. “They will remind me that I’m incredibly lucky and have the love of the most unbelievable woman.”

“I’m incredibly lucky too,” Lizzie whispers. “That’s my ambition. Make sure that you know just how much I love you every single day of our lives together.”

“It’s good to be ambitious,” William says, earning a sleepy smile from his wife. She arches her neck to get closer and she gives him the softest kiss on his lips.

“Thank you for the past two years,” Lizzie says, barely pulling away.

“Thank  _you_ ,” William replies, caressing her cheek with his knuckles. He mouths ‘I love you’ and she lights up before mouthing it back to him. He keeps moving his fingers gently across her skin and watches as her eyes droop more and more.

“You’re going to make me fall asleep with the way you’re touching me,” Lizzie hums after a while.

“Well, it  _is_ pretty late. I wouldn’t want you to regret missing out on extra sleep,” William smiles.

“In favor of a longer celebration with you?” Lizzie asks and he nods. “No regrets, Will.”

“Not a single one?” William asks with a twinkle in his eyes.

“No regrets, ever,” Lizzie says sincerely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I have to thank you guys! Without your kind comments and encouragement, this story could have very well ended after five chapters. I know some of you have been here since the beginning and that is always impressive.
> 
> Big thanks to Teresa for not only betaing nearly 700K words but encouraging me to write this in the first place. I know neither one of us expected it to get this far but I applaud your patience and stamina. You're amazeballs and I'm glad that we're friends!
> 
> To Sarah, I've said it a billion times already but thank you for letting me throw ideas at you on a daily basis. I know you've heard some pretty crazy ideas and you steer me right back to something normal. Looking forward to the sequel with you!
> 
> Thanks to those who have lent me a hand in various chapters, even if some of you are no longer around. Special thanks to Katie, who has not only helped me with finding obscure LBD outfits but actually making the cake topper for Lizzie and William's wedding! She's fifty kinds of awesome.
> 
> And, as always, there are extras on the dizzieslearningcurve tumblr. You'll also get updates on the sequel there so stay tuned!


	59. Coda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody comes together for one more big celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!
> 
> You didn't think I'd end this story with a little something extra, did you?

_Two months later..._

_Saturday, May 9th, 2015_

Lydia Bennet is graduating. Lizzie’s baby sister is graduating from college. Right now. She’s waiting at the edge of the stage for her cue and Lizzie has never been more proud of her. A split second after Lydia moves to cross the stage, the entire extended family jumps up and makes an embarrassing amount of noise. She barely hears her sister’s name being announced over the racket they’re making but the pure joy on Lydia’s face when she glances at her family says it all.

Lydia Bennet is officially a college graduate.

* * *

 

 

“Hey alumna!” Lizzie shrieks as Lydia practically gallops over to her and William.

“I’m so happy you made it!” Lydia exclaims, running into her arms and giving her a tight hug.

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world,” Lizzie says proudly. “And Charlotte sends her congrats too. She’s _really_ sorry she couldn’t be here.”

“I get it! I think Maria’s graduation is a tiny bit more important than my own,” Lydia says. “It sucks that I don’t get to see her eye candy boyfriend in person, though.”

Lizzie laughs and William clears his throat, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m happy you’re here too, William,” Lydia says with a smile, giving him a hug.

“You’re essentially my sister,” William says, running a hand up and down her back. “It would be a terrible thing to miss seeing you graduate.”

“I’m a super big deal,” Lydia jokes. “Where’d everybody go?”

“Jane and Bing are still feeling gross from their crappy flight so they hitched a ride with Mary, Gigi and Fitz, who went back to help set up the party. Dad is waiting by the car with Mom, who’s sobbing inside,” Lizzie says, linking her arm with Lydia’s.

“Mom is sobbing?” Lydia asks.

“Did you expect anything else? She kept it together for most of the ceremony,” Lizzie says.

“Until right after you exited the stage,” William says, unable to hold back an amused smile.

“I’m surprised you didn’t hear her. She started wailing ‘My last baby is grown! They’re all grown! I’m sooo old!’ Whatever will I dooooo?’” Lizzie says, impersonating her mother.

“Seriously, you’re too good at that,” Lydia laughs. “We should probably go. We don’t want Mom to get dehydrated.”

“We wouldn’t want that at all,” Lizzie says. She glances over her shoulder to William. “Coming?”

“Ladies first,” William says.

~~~~~~~~~

“Excuse me, everyone,” Mr. Bennet says, clinking his glass with a fork and standing up. There are a few rented tables set up in the Bennets’ backyard, along with monogrammed balloons, and a ‘Congratulations, Lydia!’ banner hanging between two trees. “I believe this is the portion of the evening in which I thoroughly embarrass my youngest child.”

“Daaad,” Lydia draws out, good-naturedly.

“You’re lucky I’m not making you stand up,” Mr. Bennet says with a subtle smile.

“Go on then,” Lydia concedes, a few people snickering.

“I think I will,” Mr. Bennet chuckles. “Firstly, I’d like to thank everybody who made it today. I know the trip wasn’t pleasant for some of you. I know Lydia appreciates it—”

“I really really do! Thank you, Jane and Bing!” Lydia exclaims, grinning at them. Jane smiles back at her and Bing nods.

“I’ve had the honor of raising three fine young women. I have witnessed their first steps, their first words and their first everything. I’ve watched them grow and learn from life experiences. I’ve been there to see each of them graduate from high school. I now have the privilege of saying I’ve been there to see all three of them graduate college,” Mr. Bennet says, smiling at his own words. “Lydia, you are my wild child. My youngest and my most rambunctious, ready to run before you could walk. Ready to leap without hesitation. When I look in your eyes, I see nothing but love for life and eagerness for more. I wish you luck on your next adventure, whatever it may be. I am so very proud of you, Lydia Bennet. I love you and congratulations.”

“Congratulations, Lydia!” Fitz yells, beating the rest of the crowd to it. Lydia gets up from the table and walks over to her dad, already waiting for her hug.

“Too much, my girl?” Mr. Bennet asks quietly, resting a hand on her neck and looking at her tenderly.

“Just perfect, Daddy,” Lydia smiles.

~~~~~~~~~~

It’s later in the evening and the older adults have predictably migrated to the opposite side of the yard, away from the more spirited younger crowd. They’re all gathered around the newly installed fire pit, with a small fire built to warm them up from the cool Spring night air. Jane and Bing are taking up the porch swing and she has her head in his lap with him delicately running his fingers through her hair. Lizzie and William are sharing an oversized chair and has his arm draped around her shoulder. Mary, Gigi, Fitz, and Lydia are all in their own chairs to complete their little circle in the Bennet’s modest backyard.

“So, Lydia, what are you going to do now that you’ve graduated? Are you thinking about grad school at all?” Fitz asks.

“Ewww like my sister? No way! Three more years of school? My brain isn’t all big and nerdy like Lizzie’s,” Lydia says, throwing her sister a huge smile.

“My sister’s being mean to me,” Lizzie says, poking William. “Do something about it.”

“She’s not wrong though,” William says, getting a snort from Gigi. “I love that big and nerdy brain of yours.”

“I’ll take it,” Lizzie grins before giving him a little kiss.

“This totally backfired on me,” Lydia frowns.

“It really did, Little B.,” Fitz laughs.

“Maybe I should say I’m interested in working for both of their companies and pit them against each other,” Lydia says.

“That would never work,” Bing says.

“William would probably concede,” Mary adds.

“I think we’re a little bit more professional than that,” Lizzie says. “But that’s not what Lydia is going to do, _is she_.”

“Right! The theater I’m working at is offering me a full time job! They adore me. I mean, who wouldn’t? Anyway, the benefits are really good and I’ll have money for fun stuff. I haven’t accepted it yet but I’m definitely going to take it,” Lydia says.

“Would you start right away once you accepted?” Jane asks sweetly.

“Pretty sure that’s how it would work,” Lydia says, laughing a bit.

“How are the benefits?” Mary asks.

“Vacation, sick leave and health insurance. The whole shebang,” Lydia says before catching the looks being exchanged around the porch. “What are you all up to?”

“We have a graduation gift for you,” William says, gesturing to Bing. Jane sits up and Bing gets up, reaching into his jacket to get something.

“Really? I didn’t want to pry when I got presents from Mom and Dad and nothing from my sisters,” Lydia says and Fitz starts laughing. “I didn’t want to be bratty about it!”

“It’s fine, Lydia,” Lizzie says.

“This is a two part gift,” Bing says, handing her an envelope. “This first part is from me and Jane.”

“Ooh. I love gifts that come in parts,” Lydia bounces in her chair a bit before taking the envelope. She pulls open the flap and looks inside before she raises both eyebrows. She excitedly pulls out an airline ticket. “No. Way. No freaking way! A roundtrip ticket to New York?!”

“It’s open-ended too,” Jane points out. “You can pick whenever you want to go.”

“This is…this is amazeballs!!” Lydia squeals, jumping up from her chair and hugging Bing. “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome! Jane and I thought it was time you came to visit us now that you’re finally done with school,” Bing says as Lydia tackles Jane.

“You’re going to stay with us, obviously,” Jane smiles as Bing sits back down next to her. “And whatever Broadway shows you want to see, we’ll take you.”

“There’s soooo much I want to see. This is going to be totes awesome!” Lydia exclaims before spinning around to Lizzie. “Oh my god. This is just part of the gift?!”

“Do you want to take a moment before you hyperventilate?” Lizzie muses. Lydia inhales and exhales deeply before moving her hand over her face as if trying to gain her composure.

“Okay. I’m good. I swear,” Lydia says.

“I don’t quite believe you,” William jokes as he hands her another envelope. “This is from the rest of us.”

“Brandon too. He’s really sorry he couldn’t make it,” Fitz says.

“And Sidney,” Gigi says, a little flatly.

Lydia opens up the second envelope and her jaw immediately drops as she reads the details inside. She’s speechless for a long time and starts shaking her head as if she doesn’t believe it.

“Is this for real?” Lydia asks, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Airfare and hotel taken care of,” William says, smiling.

“Seriously?” Lydia asks, looking at Lizzie.

“Seriously,” Lizzie nods, grinning at her. “Blame William for this. He wanted to go big for you.”

“I took Gigi to Europe after her high school graduation,” William says. “Lizzie kept saying how much you would enjoy London while we were on our honeymoon. Bing was talking about their plans to send you to New York so I thought…you’re halfway there. You might as well make it the rest of the way. That’s why the tickets are New York to London and back. They’re open ended as well.”

“This is blowing my mind. My mind is blown,” Lydia says, shaking with excitement. “You’re all seriously sending me to New York and London for my graduation present?”

“We are!” Jane says.

“This is the best day ever!” Lydia squeals, hugging and thanking everyone. As the initial excitement calms down, she runs over to the older adults to tell them.

“I have never seen her so excited,” Lizzie says, sliding her arms around William’s waist. “You did a good job, Mr. Darcy.”

“I can’t take all the credit for it, Mrs. Darcy,” William says, kissing her forehead. “You did a lot of the work too.”

“I suppose I did,” Lizzie laughs. William bends down to kiss her and Lizzie stands on her toes to get closer to him. Bing walks over to Fitz and lightly hits him on the arm.

“Are you subjected to this a lot?” Bing asks, gesturing to the newlyweds, who are immersed in their own world.

“Yea. Pretty much,” Fitz grins at him. “Just throw a piece of candy or something at them and they’ll stop for a couple minutes. They’re magnets, Bing. How are you two doing? You seem pretty cozy.”

“We have a lot of reasons to be happy,” Bing says, his voice a little wistful.

“I heard about Jane’s design from the Met Ball last week. That’s amazing, dude,” Fitz says, patting his shoulder.

“Yea. Her work is getting swamped with other design offers and a lot of people want a dress made by her,” Bing says, smiling at Jane when he catches her sweet look. “We’ll see where it goes.”

“Hey!” Lydia returns, jabbing Lizzie in the shoulder. “Quit the tonsil hockey. Dad wants to talk to the dudes.”

“What about?” William asks.

“Something financial. Investing in properties. I don’t know. It’s money related and sounds kinda boring,” Lydia says before shoving Fitz in the right direction. “I declare sister time! Now gooo!”

“So bossy!” Fitz jokes.

“Be back soon,” William says to Lizzie, giving her another quick kiss.

“Apparently not too soon. Lydia has declared sister time,” Lizzie says. “So you know…”

“I’ll see what I can do,” William says, squeezing her hand before catching up with Fitz and Bing.

Lydia flings herself onto the porch swing with Jane and Lizzie, looking around to see someone missing.

“Where’d Gigi and Mary go?” Lydia asks.

“Mary had to go pick up Eddie from…something,” Jane says. “She’ll be back later.”

“Gigi had a phone call. She went inside and said it might take a while,” Lizzie says. “I think it was Sidney.”

“Ah,” Lydia says simply.

“Soooo, speaking of boys,” Lizzie says, nudging Lydia. “What happened with Adam? It seemed promising before William and I went off on our honeymoon.”

“Don’t you see him at work?” Lydia asks, frowning at her. 

“I’m his boss. I hired him for a job,” Lizzie says. “Which is coincidentally ending in two months.”

“I didn’t want to do a long distance thing,” Lydia shrugs.

“Oh nooo!! Sometimes it’s worth it,” Jane coos softly.

“We had a few meals together. I think we’re better off as friends for now. He sent me a congrats text this morning,” Lydia says.

“That’s something,” Jane says.

“Friends,” Lydia says, looking pointedly back at her.

‘Okaaaay,” Jane says, holding up her hands to show she’s backing off. “Lizzie, you said you’re getting close to the end for Romeo and Juliet?”

“We still have two more blocks of filming but we’re getting to the heavy drama now,” Lizzie says. “My creative team is really stepping it up a notch with the modern version of it. I’m so thrilled with how it’s ending up.”

“Have you decided what the next adaptation is going to be?” Lydia asks.

“Twelfth Night! We’re not officially announcing until Romeo and Juliet ends so you’re getting insider information. If the brainstorming sessions are any indication of how it might turn out, the viewers will _love_ it,” Lizzie grins. “We have to make sure to cast the right people though. This one will be tricky.”

“Can I apologize again for not being caught up? I love what I’ve seen but I’m barely past the balcony episodes,” Jane says.

“You do _not_ need to apologize! You’ve been working crazy hard on the clothing line for your boss and that stunner of a dress,” Lizzie says, taking her hand. “Which, might I add, was definitely one of the most beautiful of the night! I seriously didn’t get some of the dresses. What the heck was Sarah Jessica Parker wearing? And Solange Knowles?”

“I hated the see through dresses. Less is _not_ more,” Lydia says, making Jane snort.

“I love you, guys,” Jane smiles, resting her head on Lizzie’s shoulder. “I’m really glad we made it out for this.”

“On the worst flight known to man,” Lizzie says. “Turbulence the whole way and the food that made you sick? No thank you. I would probably be curled up in bed right now.”

“You should have gotten a refund,” Lydia says, scoffing.

“It’s not a big deal,” Jane says, waving her hand around.

“Come on. That’s awful,” Lizzie says, not noticing Jane chewing on her lip and picking at her skirt hem.

Jane is deep in thought for a moment, watching the remaining embers glow from the dying fire before looking at her two sisters. “Can I tell you guys something? It’s kind of a big deal and I’ve been dying to tell someone,” Jane says. “But you have to promise to keep it to yourselves for now and not overreact.”

“Ooh. Juicy! Is it about work? Are you going to be designing a dress for a celebrity? Something for the Emmys? One of the girls from Game of Thrones?” Lizzie asks.

“Whoa, sis. You took the words out of my mouth,” Lydia says and the two of them laugh. “Seriously, are you designing a dress for someone cool?”

“Promise, please,” Jane says, turning to stare at them seriously. “Promise!”

“We promise! Cross our hearts,” Lizzie says, both of them drawing an x on their chests.

“And hope to die,” Lydia finishes.

“Just no screaming,” Jane says, nudging Lizzie’s shoulder. When she doesn’t say anything for a few moments, Lizzie and Lydia exchange looks.

“Jane?” Lizzie asks and Jane finally leans in to tell them.

“I’m pregnant,” Jane nearly whispers. Lydia claps a hand over her mouth to mute her squeal and Lizzie’s eyes go wide.

“Are you…are you serious?” Lizzie asks, successfully keeping her voice down but just barely.

“Yea,” Jane nods quickly. “It wasn’t quite planned but we’re really happy about it. Bing made up the whole story about the terrible flight because I was having morning sickness and we didn’t want Mom to be suspicious. Plus, I don’t want to steal your graduation thunder, Lydia.”

“But this is awesome news!!” Lydia says in a whisper, practically vibrating.

“You promised!” Jane says emphatically.

“Oh no, I get it! I’m just saying this is amazing!” Lydia says. “Bing is genius for that story.”

“I know! I love him for that. I’m terrified Mom has a radar for this and she’ll figure it out any second now,” Jane says.

“Don’t worry. We’ve got you covered for the weekend,” Lizzie says. “She’s probably too much of an emotional wreck over Lydia graduating to pick up on it.”

“I’ll step it up a notch,” Lydia grins. “Just in case.”

“How far along are you?” Lizzie asks.

“Nine weeks. We found out a couple weeks ago. I was tired and was really nauseous so I went to the doctor. We’re getting an ultrasound a week from Tuesday,” Jane says.

“When are you going to tell Mom and Dad?” Lydia asks.

“After the ultrasound, I think. We wanted something physical to show them,” Jane says, starting to tear up.

“So…a December baby,” Lizzie says, doing the math in her head.

“Yea,” Jane says, wiping away a rogue tear. “December 14th.”

“That close to my birthday?” Lydia asks softly. “I get to share my birthday week with my niece or nephew?”

“Perhaps,” Jane says with a smile.

“That means I really should go on this trip sooner than later!” Lydia says. “Or time it just right to when you start showing.”

 “Oh Lydia…You guys are supposed to try and make me _not_ cry,” Jane says, waving her hand to dry her eyes.

“What about your job, though?” Lizzie asks.

“I’m going to keep working for as long as I can! I design all the time at home and my boss loves my work. We’ll figure it out,” Jane says.

“Okay, subject change!” Lizzie says quickly, wiping away another tear on Jane’s face. Mrs. Bennet is looking curiously at her daughters from across the yard, cuddled on the porch swing. “Do you want to hear more about my honeymoon?”

“Any excuse to brag,” Lydia teases.

“Oh, hush up,” Lizzie chuckles, pushing her shoulder.

“That’s perfect actually. Please, tell me. I haven’t heard nearly enough about it,” Jane says before a smile works at the corners of her mouth. “I’m sure you were an avid television watcher.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Lizzie laughs.

“What? When did you have time to watch TV?” Lydia asks, looking at her like she’s crazy.

“Should we tell her?” Lizzie asks Jane.

“I think we should,” Jane says.

“Lydia, we’re going to let you in on a little secret. Well, more of a code really,” Lizzie says while Jane grins.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Ladies! Have you had enough sister time?” Fitz asks, returning to them.

“There’s no such thing as enough sister time, Fitz,” Lizzie says. “Did William and Bing get lost?”

“They went inside for something. I actually came by to say good night. I’m taking Gigi with me back to Netherfield,” Fitz says as the sisters get up to hug him good night. “Breakfast tomorrow?”

“You know it,” Lizzie says.

“Should we bring anything?” Fitz asks.

“Knowing Mom, she’ll have eight different kinds of orange juice so don’t worry about it,” Lizzie says with a look.

“Sounds good,” Fitz says before glancing at the barely glowing fire pit. “No more fire?”

“My preferred heater will be back soon,” Lizzie says, a tiny smirk playing on her lips.

“Okay, Lizzie D. I see how it is,” Fitz chuckles.

“Have a good night!” Lizzie says, nudging his shoulder.

“You too! Congrats again, Little B! Always a pleasure to see you, Jane,” Fitz says before he heads back into the house.

“Lydiaaaaaa, darlin’! Come over here for a moment!” Mrs. Bennet calls from across the yard.

“Never a dull moment,” Lydia says to her sisters, leaping out of her seat.

Lizzie and Jane stay where they are and Jane rests her head on Lizzie’s shoulder as they look up at the night sky. The party is starting to wind down and Lydia is enjoying her moments as the woman of the hour. William and Bing come out of the house after a while and head straight for their wives.

“Heey you,” Lizzie says, lighting up as she sees them approaching.

“Hey, yourself,” William says, smiling at her.

“Do you mind if I steal my wife? It’s been a long day and I know she’s struggling to stay awake,” Bing says, getting a sleepy smile from his wife.

“By all means,” Lizzie says as Jane gets up. Bing takes her hand and Jane turns back, waving goodnight to Lizzie. Lizzie pats the spot next to her and William happily takes the seat. She pulls up her legs and lays them over William’s lap, humming when he pulls her close to him and drops a kiss to the top of her head. “Did you have a good talk with Dad?”

“We did,” William says simply.

“And?” Lizzie asks pointedly.

“It’s mostly financial,” William says but quickly continuing. “I swear, it’s nothing to worry about. He was asking about property value. I think you should let him talk to you about it, when he’s ready.”

“All right,” Lizzie says. “I’ll let it slide. _For now_.”

“That would be best,” William says, giving her knee a gentle squeeze. “How did you enjoying your sibling bonding?”

“It was very enlightening!” Lizzie says. “Did you and Bing catch up?”

“We did,” William says.

“Did you talk about anything interesting?” Lizzie asks, rather obviously fishing around.

William pauses, scoping out the backyard for eavesdroppers, before whispering into her ear. “I think you know.”

“Can you believe it?” Lizzie asks.

“We’ve joked about them being the first ones but it’s still surprising,” William says.

“Everything’s going to change for them,” Lizzie says, wistfully.

“That’s putting it mildly,” William says, resting his cheek against her head. “Bing is thrilled. He practically blurted it out as soon as we got inside. It’s a good thing your parents weren’t around.”

“Jane couldn’t hold it in either,” Lizzie says. “We need to keep the attention off of them. She’s worried Mom will just figure it out by looking at her. Honestly? I am too. Mom has freaky abilities sometimes.”

“Can we distract her with more honeymoon pictures?” William asks before sliding a hand up her leg and stopping at the bottom hem of her shorts. “I’m sure she’d love it if I started being really handsy with you.”

“Will!” Lizzie laughs. “I think the honeymoon pictures will suffice. _I_ wouldn’t mind the handsiness though.”

“Oh really? I never would have guessed,” William grins, bringing two fingers to her chin and lifting her head to look at him. They share a tender look and he slides his hand to her cheek, brushing his thumb across her warm skin. Lizzie leans into his touch before kissing his palm.

“I love you,” Lizzie says softly.

“I love you too,” William murmurs. He leans in and kisses her, slowly and languidly. Lizzie lifts her arms and wraps them lazily around his neck as they immerse themselves in their own world again, letting everything else fade away. It’s some time before they finally pull back and they’re both flushed but smiling.

“That’s going to be us someday,” Lizzie says.

“And I will be over the moon,” William hums, pressing his forehead to hers.

“And we’ll keep it a secret for way longer than they did,” Lizzie says and he chuckles. “Because that’s the ultimate bubble of us together.”

“You do love your bubbles,” William says.

“You love them too,” Lizzie smiles.

“I really do,” William says smugly. “I wonder why that is.”

“Maybe because our relationship started that way,” Lizzie says. “Those first few days were so blissful because it was pretty much just the two of us. Now we have this compulsion to celebrate all the big events the same way because it’s like we reliving how we felt in the very beginning.”

“Is that your theoretical hypothesis?” William teases.

“Shut up,” Lizzie laughs, swatting at his chest. “You said you liked my big brain.”

“I love it, along with every other part of you,” William says, kissing her temple. He sees the mischief in her eyes and raises one eyebrow. “Are you going to challenge me on that?”

“Maaaaybe,” Lizzie says, smirking a bit. “Does that mean you love my…lips?”

“If I could kiss them every moment of every day, it still wouldn’t be enough,” William hums, leaning in and kissing her tenderly. She hums when he pulls back and her eyes twinkle as she continues the game.

“And my cheeks?” Lizzie asks quietly.

“Can’t get enough of that rosiness,” William hums, pressing his lips to her cheeks.

“What about my nose?” Lizzie asks.

“Cute as a button. I hope our tiny humans inherit it,” William smiles, kissing the tip.

“I’m rather fond of yours,” Lizzie murmurs, running a finger along the bridge of his nose. He snaps his teeth at her finger and she laughs in surprise. “If you love them, you shouldn’t damage them.”

“I do,” William says, taking her hand and kissing the tips of all her fingers. “Do you want to know one of my favorite parts of you?”

“We’re outside in public, Will. It’s very much not appropriate,” Lizzie says cheekily.

“I said _one_ of my favorites,” William says, giving her a look. “We’ll get to those other favorites soon enough.”

“I’m holding you to that promise,” Lizzie says, leaning in closer to him. “What’s one of your favorite parts of me?”

“Your eyes,” William says, gazing straight into them. “They’re the finest I’ve ever seen.”

“You! You are completely ridiculous, sir,” Lizzie says, chuckling a bit.

“Only for you,” William says with a dazzling smile that shows off his dimples. “Honestly? When I look into them, I see all of your love for me, all of your support for me and all that happiness we’ve brought each other. They’re filled with everything we’ve learned in this relationship and everything we hope to learn. It’s endless.”

“Because we’ll never stop learning about each other,” Lizzie adds, resting a hand on his face and rubbing her thumb along his cheek.

“Isn’t that the beauty of you and me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...this has been planned for months. It's been in my outline and everything. The only two people who knew about it and everything that would happen within it was Sarah and Teresa. 
> 
> I happen to be that evil person who chose not to tell you!
> 
> This is really, truly the end of The Learning Curve. There are no other surprise chapters in the works. I would LOVE to hear from you guys. Tell me what you think.
> 
> Stay tuned for the sequel!


End file.
